EDventures in Kalos
by Insane Dominator
Summary: The Eds need to prove that they're better than the rest of the cul-de-sac kids at something, what if that "something" was from an unknown region? The Eds come across Professor Sycamore and he takes them to Kalos, where they have one shot at proving their skills. However, the cul-de-sac kids aren't too far behind them. Will the Eds triumph over the others and Eddy's rival, Kevin?
1. Into the Wild

Chapter 1 – A Fresh Start

**Hey guys! This is my second FanFiction. I had this idea locked away in my head somewhere, but now it's slowly growing. I still take priority in my other FanFiction, so check that out as well. An FYI: This is Ed Edd n Eddy and Pokémon X and Y. The reason being so is because I love the Kalos Region and I haven't seen many stories involving Kalos mixed with Ed Edd n Eddy. Please note this is also before BPS.**

**Thanks to Bulbapedia and Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki for the info and details I needed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy nor Pokémon. They belong to Danny Antonucci and Satoshi Tajiri**

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Into the Wild**

It was just another day in Peach Creek. The butterflies fluttering, the grass being mowed, and (not surprising at all) another one of Eddy's scams going awry. The cul-de-sac kids were just standing there at their most recent failure yet.

Eddy is the self-proclaimed leader of the Eds. He is sarcastic, greedy, selfish, easily frustrated, and mean. He loves money, jawbreakers, dirty magazines, his room, and Chunky Puffs. Eddy ordinarily comes up with the plans for scamming people, but they ultimately fail. Eddy is the shortest of the Eds and takes this very seriously, despising people calling him short.

Edd, also known as Double D, is the brains of the Eds and the most mature, good-natured, and friendliest of the three, so the kids are friendlier towards him than Ed and Eddy. He is physically weak compared to the others and detests P.E. and other forms of exercise. As the most creative of the trio, he can construct things like planes, rocket cars, and roller coasters with simple materials he comes across. He often applies large vocabulary words and struggles to speak normal. His clothing usually consists of a scarlet shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and cyan shoes. He is the only one of the trio to be an only child, and his parents leave sticky notes around his house to communicate with him.

Ed is the strongest of the trio, though he's severely low in intelligence. He has very short hair and poor personal hygiene. He wears a red-and-white striped shirt, a green jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve and purple-blue jeans. His skin is yellow, unlike the other characters, and he is known to laugh a lot and is happy most of the time. He often shouts random comments that have no relation with the subject they might be talking about. He cares about the other two Eds, even to the point of sacrificing himself for their well-being. He is a fan of monster films and comic books, which contribute to his confusion of reality. Ed also likes buttered toast, gravy, cereal, pudding skin, chickens, and animals in general.

Jonnyis considered by his peers to be a nuisance. Jonny has a tendency to get his head caught in branches when climbing trees, which becomes a running gag. He talks a lot, and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a wooden board named Plank. Jonny seems innocent and gullible, and forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, and is often the friendliest out of all the cul-de-sac kids towards them. He is very protective of Plank, and will burst into extreme fury or worry if Plank is stolen or harmed in any way. What is strange is that he asks for help from Plank, meaning he lacks confidence. Like Rolf, and Jimmy he is among the only kids in the Cul-de-Sac that tolerates the Eds to a certain degree.

Jimmyis an insecure child, and Sarah's best friend whom he is most often seen spending his time with. Jimmy is considered the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac. Though Jimmy's a coward, fragile, and gentle, he truly wishes to be strong and muscular. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Sarah when someone tries to take her away from him. He wears a retainer to correct his teeth, due to a bowling pin accident during one of Eddy's scams.

Sarah is Ed's spoiled, whiny, ill-tempered younger sister who acts friendly only towards Jimmy. She is commonly depicted with a distasteful facial expression and treats Ed horribly. Sarah frequently orders people, even authorities, to do her bidding, and her desires have to be met or else she will go into a violent temper tantrum or threaten the person in question.

Kevin is a jock. He is cynical, sarcastic and arrogant. He loves customizing his bike, but when not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but his hatred towards them is mostly towards Eddy; the two are mortal enemies and often go out of their ways to humiliate or physically harm the other. He's on somewhat friendlier terms with Double D. He calls the Eds "dorks" and comes up with words merged with "dork" to suit the situation. Like Double D, Kevin normally wears a hat and rarely takes it off.

Rolf is foreign and of origin and culture have odd customs, and has a thick accent to prove it. He sometimes refers to himself as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. His faithful farm animals are a pig named Wilfred, and a goat named Victor. He hardly minds the Eds, whom he calls the "Ed boys", unless they make a fool out of him or offend him in some way. He seems to be very muscular, but this is usually only shown when he is angry. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids to no end with his unusual customs and foods.

Nazz is a lovely fashion girl who normally treats her peers respectfully. She also possesses a number of humorous abilities, such as being able to yodel, possess substandard skills at playing tuba, and has terrible eating manners. Double D seems to be the Ed that Nazz is most fond of, much to Eddy's jealousy. She may have a crush on Kevin, but Kevin is mostly oblivious to this.

Kevin started laughing at the Eds for their most recent failure, and everyone else followed suit. The Eds were just standing there, with Eddy gritting his teeth. Double D was frowning, as where Ed wasn't paying attention and thinking about buttered toast.

"Man, you dorks get lamer every day!" Kevin mocked, pointed at them feeling amused. "When are you ever going to learn? Haha!" Everyone then walked away, following Kevin and laughed with him. Everyone was just making fun of the Eds, and the Eds just had to deal with it. It's true that they're outcasts, but they didn't have to be ridiculed ever so harshly. Kevin really overdid it.

This left the Eds to just stand on the sidewalk in front of Ed's house, while the kids went inside Kevin's house to watch some marathon. Eddy was standing there, almost bursting in flames.

"Uh, Eddy?" Questioned Double D, looking down at the upset king of scams. Eddy harshly turned towards Ed's house and started stomping his way inside, almost yanking the door open. "Eddy wait! What about manners?" Double D shouted, running towards his pal. Ed followed suit, forgetting to shut the door from behind.

The Eds trailed into Ed's room, which was the basement. Eddy flung open the door and darted in, without Ed's consent.

"Eddy, what's wrong with you?!" question Double D with gesticulation of his hands. Ed loafed right into his room, know catching up to speed as to what Eddy was doing in his room.

Eddy then turned back towards his pals in harsh frustration. "I'VE HAD IT WITH OL' SHOVELCHIN!" Yelled out Eddy, which made Double D wide eye, with Ed frowning at his friend's anger. "HE THINKS HE'S SO SMART?! WE CAN BE TWICE AS SMART AS HIM! WE CAN DO BETTER THAN HIM! I'M FED UPWITH HIM AND THE OTHER LOSERS ALWAYS, AND I MEAN ALWAYS, MAKING FUN OF US! I'VE HAD IT!" Eddy was stomping around, almost tearing up stuff, if it didn't gross him out.

"Oh my." Double D was very worried for Eddy. He turned towards Ed, who was upset for his pal as well. "Ed, I fear that we may have to do something drastic in order to appease Eddy."

"Like order pizza?" asked Ed. Eddy then turned towards them, hearing what they've said.

"Pizza?!" Eddy stomped up and clenched onto Ed's shirt. "How can we order pizza if we don't have cash?!" Eddy then showed a heavily displeased look. He groaned and slid off Ed. He turned towards Ed's bed and plopped onto it, groaning and sighing at once with his face buried in the mattress.

Double D went over and sat along with his troubled pal. "Now, now Eddy. Things don't go the way they should, but you can learn from mistakes." He explained, patted his friend's back.

"We need to come up with a better plan. We need to prove we're better than those losers that hang with box head." Eddy said with his face buried in the mattress, but could be heard loud and clear.

"We fight the space monsters!" Ed proclaimed, to which the others ignored.

They then heard a knock at the front door from up above.

"Someone's at the door." Double D said. Seeing Eddy moping and Ed searching about in his room for some buttered toast, he decided to be the responsible one, as always, and go upstairs and get the door.

When Double D got up to the living room, he saw that the door was already opened from earlier, but a man was standing at the entrance knocking on the door aside him, not wanting to barge in.

This man had blue eyes, messy black hair that went a little over to his left, he had a little bit of facial hair growing under his chin and sideburns. He had a violet shirt on under what looked like a lab coat. His black pants were held up by a yellow belt. He had on what looked like brown shoes with red socks. He looked to be in his thirties.

"Pardon me." The man said. "I seemed to have heard a commotion going about in the basement. I was walking along the cul-de-sac before heading off back to my place and then I heard what I do believe was your friend."

To this, Double D was feeling guilty that his friend's voice was ridiculously loud. "I'm so sorry for my friend's actions." He apologized. "We're just experiencing some issues."

Eddy and Ed then trudged up the stairs and met Double D in the living room.

"Hey, sockhead." Eddy said. "What's taking ya? And who the heck is this guy?" Eddy was rude, as always.

The man face palmed himself. "Oh, right! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Augustine Sycamore, but people just call me Professor Sycamore for short." He said.

Double D was rather astonished to find that a professor happened to be rolling by. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Eddward, but I'm normally called Double D." He said. Eddy then pushed Double D out of the way and looked at this professor.

"Why are you here?" He asked rudely.

"A fair question. You see, I'm here because I was on a mini vacation from my homeland. I decided to have a vacation in a quiet place such as this vicinity. I just came by to see how the neighborhood was, and then I heard you complain about something. Er, what was it again?"

Eddy crossed his arms and looked away.

"Only that these chumps from earlier were making fun of our failure and that we'll never be as good as them!" Eddy responded.

"…I see. And these so called 'chumps' make fun of you every time you fail?"

"Every time." Eddy was groaning and looked down in irritation. Ed went up and hugged Eddy, but his strength made it so that Eddy couldn't breathe.

"There there little man." Ed said dumbly. "There is plenty to be ashamed of." When Ed had let go, Eddy was gasping for air.

Professor Sycamore stood there with a puzzled look on his face, trying to contemplate over something. Double D took note and looked up at him.

"Professor?" Double D asked.

After a few moments, Professor Sycamore nodded to himself, finally making a decision on something. "…Yes. I do believe I should!"

This caught all three of the Eds' attention.

"What is it that you are saying Professor?" Double D asked. Professor Sycamore then looked at all three Eds and smiled.

"I think I might know how you can show these guys up." He explained. Eddy, upon hearing this, dashed in front of the professor and stood wide eyed.

"You can?!" Eddy asked. "How?!"

Professor Sycamore turned around and started walking back. "It's my study. Tell me…" he stopped and turned his head back towards the others. "…are you aware of these creatures called Pokémon?" He asked.

The Eds looked puzzled.

"Pokémon? Never heard of them." Eddy said. Professor Sycamore then turned and faced the Eds.

"Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short, are creatures with unique powers. We humans fight alongside these Pokémon and become friends and create bonds with them."

When Ed heard the word, 'Monsters', he went wide eyed and couldn't help just twitch at the implication that he'll be getting to see real life monsters.

"MONSTERS!" Ed yelled, running up to Professor Sycamore and laughing. "I WANT TO HAVE A MONSTER!"

"Don't worry. You'll have your own pokémon soon enough." Professor Sycamore assured him with hand gestures telling him to calm down. "Look, how about we all go for a stroll and discuss this matter, shall we?"

The Eds then went outside, closing the door behind them this time, and they walked and talked to the professor. The other kids were still inside Kevin's place, fully unaware of what's to become of the Eds.

On their stroll, Professor Sycamore went more in depth with the concept of Pokémon and how they were implied to everyday life in Kalos. He said pokémon live in various places and thrive with what resources they had. There are people who are called pokémon trainers, who train and battle against other pokémon with their own pokémon. Some may even choose to become breeders, doctors, and a whole variety of stuff. Double D was listening to every word the professor was saying. Ed was daydreaming about monsters and gravy the entire time. Eddy was occupied by the fact that he'll be able to surpass Kevin in something.

When Professor Sycamore explained as to how they'll surpass the kids, this got everyone of their attention. Eddy was paying attention so that he'll triumph and have the last laugh. Professor Sycamore stated that once they get their first pokémon, they'll have to travel all over Kalos and obtain eight badges. With every gym, the pokémon will get tougher and tougher. They'll have to catch a variety of pokémon if they want to beat every gym leader. He then explained that once they have obtained all eight badges, they would have to go to Victory Road and reach the Pokémon League, where they will face the Elite Four, the four most powerful people in the region. Afterwards, without being defeated by any of them, the three of them will have to battle the most powerful trainer in all of the Elite Four, the Champion. The Champion is said to have the strength to defeat the Elite Four all on her own.

After explaining all of that, Eddy was even more psyched now. Ed was super stoked to fight monsters now. Double D was willing to participate because he wanted to study these creatures and see how he will work with them.

After some time has passed, Professor Sycamore had decided to leave. He turned and looked at the three Eds, who were rather excited to go on such an epic journey. "Meet me around the abandoned construction site at 6 tomorrow morning. There, I'll have an assistant pick us up and ship us off to Kalos. I'll drop you off and come back here to continue my mini vacation." He explained.

Then something had caught Double D's attention that worried him. "Wait! What about our parents' consent?"

"Who cares sockhead? We'll be kicking peoples' butts!" Eddy shouted.

"He is right Eddy." Professor Sycamore said. "Your parents may or may not agree to this, but I can see there's no stopping you guys. I'll have my assistants explain the situation to them and how you'll be just fine. If you don't want the others to find out about this, you'll have to keep your mouths as quiet as you can."

"You hear that Ed? So don't go blabbing out to your loud mouth sister! Got it?!" Eddy said to his friend. Ed became aware that if his sister found out before departure, he'll never get to have a monster of his own. Ed gave an 'okay' nod and zipped up his mouth.

"Very well. Pack your stuff tonight, leave unnoticed, and we'll be off." The professor then paused. "However, there is one drawback."

The Eds were perplexed.

"What is the drawback?" Double D asked, concerned of his health.

"If the other kids found out that you're on a journey and if they want to tag along, I'll have to take them to Kalos." The Eds were all silent. Eddy was super annoyed.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "Why on earth would you do that?!"

"It is my job as a pokémon professor to give starting trainers their first Pokémon, and I have to abide by what I'm doing. If they want to begin on a journey just to catch up to you, I have no choice but to comply."

Eddy groaned and stomped about in frustration. "Stupid rule!"

"Look, you might as well consider yourselves lucky. You'll be getting a head start, so there's no real reason for you to be making such a fuss if you'll always be ahead of them." Professor Sycamore assured them. Eddy felt less angry and complied to the fact that the others might be joining them soon.

Eddy turned and dragged his two pals back to the cul-de-sac. "C'mon! We've got preparations to make!" Eddy said.

Sycamore waved at them and shouted at him. "Remember! 6 o' clock tomorrow!"

* * *

**That night…**

Double D was in his room, secretly packing his supplies. His parents were out of town until tomorrow night, so he wasn't worried about them finding out until the professor explains to them of the situation. Regardless, Double D was still in a mental tug of war. He's always a person to abide by the rules and do exactly as told. He never disobeys or says no to his parents. This was a whole new experience for him. He wasn't sure as to even follow through with such a plan.

Double D then recalled all of the various pokémon he could study. This wasn't an opportunity to miss, yet he still had doubts. Then again, if he didn't go, Eddy and Ed would be on the journey while he would be back home doing nothing and potentially get laughed at by the other kids. They might think that the two abandoned Double D and everyone would think he would be a shriveled up coward that didn't deserve friends.

He also remembered that Eddy and Ed were his only close friends in the entire world. Without them, Double D would be nothing. With this new resolve to help out his friends and explore new creatures, Double D began to quicken the pace of his packing.

The professor told him to only pack what he could fit in his school bag. He managed to fit one extra set of clothes, a tie just in case, First Aid Kit, his label maker, his magnifying glass, some nutritious snacks, and some water, as well as his hygiene material. All of that stuff somehow managed to fit into his school bag, with the remaining space for his pokémon supplies along the way. He was set for tomorrow and went to bed at 9, wanting to get the eight hours of sleep he needed.

Ed didn't worry one bit, except for Sarah. At dinner, he had to keep his mouth as shut as a clam. If his parents found out, one of two things might happen; one: he won't be able to go, or two: He'll have to take Sarah with him. Both are options he cannot afford, so he'll have to not even say a word at dinner.

Ed managed to keep his secrets shut at dinner, so that obstacle was conquered. Ed had the whole night now to make preparations for tomorrow's departure. He went downstairs and trotted into his room. He got out a huge brown paper bag and packed just some sandwiches kept in his closet. After filling up his bag with three or so sandwiches, he put the bag away into his coat. His coat then harbored the rest of his stuff. He had a toaster, several loafs of bread, a whole box of Chunky Puffs, some action figures, some comics, and some gravy. After packing that stuff, without thinking of a change of clothes, he plopped into bed and fell asleep on the spot.

Eddy was too excited to even be thinking of sleeping. After dinner, still keeping his mouth shut, he got his school bag with the money symbol on it and started packing. He got in an extra pair of clothes, some food he managed to get by his parents, a few bottles of water, some of his 'magazines', and his hygiene stuff. After a quick shower, Eddy went into bed.

In bed, he was thinking with a grin about how he'll finally show up Kevin, and prove to him he's not a pathetic dork. This could be Eddy's one and only shot to surpass all of the other cul-de-sac kids. He couldn't and musn't mess up; for if he did, he wouldn't be able to show his face around Peach Creek ever again. He had to make this trip mean something.

* * *

**The next morning…**

All three of the Eds managed to get up and get out of their houses undetected. Double D just walked out of his house at 5:30 in the morning. Ed managed to get up and sneak out by going through the window that connected his room to the outside. Eddy slipped out of his room by the door that led to his backyard. He went through an opening in the fence and made way through an alley that trailed to the abandoned construction site.

All three Eds gathered at the spot where they would meet Professor Sycamore in his personal helicopter. Luckily, no one was around, so they were in the clear.

"Alright, time to show them losers why they should start kissing our feet for the backstabbing stuff they've been saying this whole time!" Eddy proclaimed.

"I want my monster!" Ed proclaimed.

They all could hear something in the vast distance of the sunrise. The sound grew ever so larger by the second. Eventually, a helicopter came in the distance with the sound waving about in the air. Hopefully, they won't be staying long enough for the sound to be waking up the others. Rolf might be waking up any minute now. His work on the farm always makes him get up super early. They had to get on fast.

The door opened, revealing Sycamore.

"You three ready?" Sycamore shouted, with the sound of the helicopter making it hard for anyone to hear. The three Eds got in as soon as the skis touched the ground. Professor Sycamore said this was their last chance to back down, to which the Eds denied. They all fastened their gear and the helicopter took off.

* * *

**Later that day…**

It was midday, and the Eds were having some snacks on the helicopter. Ed shared his Chunky Puffs with his pals, to which they happily accepted. Though without bowls or milk to eat out of, they were still pretty good. Double D had an apple to go with it and Eddy just had the Chunky Puffs, eager to get to land.

They've been over sea for quite some time, and Double D was feeling a little sick from thinking of the swift helicopter over the vast body of water. It was around 11 when they all have taken sight of the new land that was known as Kalos.

"We've reached our destination." The pilot said. The Eds cheered in hearing this, especially Double D, he was so glad to have this ride over.

He felt fine the first couple hours, but whenever he looked outside at the ocean, he became sick. He just had to shut his eyes and see if he could sleep it off, to which the drowsiness helped him a little.

They had to go a little into the mainland in order to reach their destination…okay, maybe more like a lot of the land. It took them another two hours before they had finally reached their stop.

The group was just about to come across Vaniville Town, which was a small town that had a few people, but was still very beautiful nevertheless. The houses had brown tiling and there were probably thirty or so (wanted to expand the geography on this one).

"Alright guys!" Sycamore said. "This is where your journey begins. Take these!" He then handed them parachute bags and slid open the door.

The Eds were shocked to see this.

"Wait, hold up! You're not gonna drop us off?!" Eddy shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry guys, but there's no room to land!" Sycamore shouted. "Pull the blue chord then red chord!"

"Wait, what?!" Double D shouted.

"See ya!" Professor Sycamore then pushed them out of the helicopter, having the Eds fall downwards onto a tiny town. Professor dropped something else with a parachute installed so that the casing wouldn't get damaged from the fall. _'Good luck guys.'_ He thought before shutting the door and having the pilot head off back to Peach Creek.

As they were falling, the Eds were screaming for their dear lives, though exclude Ed, of whom was laughing instead.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Eddy was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Double D tried to remember what the professor had said. Was it blue then red, or red then blue? He tried to think while screaming for his life. He finally grabbed the blue chord and red chord and yanked them consecutively. His parachute finally folded open and he was yanked up several feet. The sheet made him gently fall to the ground.

Eddy saw his pal do it and then tried it as well. Fortunately, he pulled the right chords in the right order. His yelling finally ceased and he groaned to the fact that he was shoved out of a helicopter.

"That guy's going to get a shoe right in the-!" He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed that Ed was laughing merrily while plummeting…without opening his parachute!

Eddy and Double D landed in a nearby tree, hanging safely as to where Ed crashed into pavement, leaving the earth shaking a little. There was an Ed sized whole in his place. Double D unclipped from his harness and landed safely on the grassy ground. Eddy struggled instead and got himself in a few knots. He was twisting and turning until the branch finally snapped, sending him falling on a bush down below. From that crash, he was untangled and grumbled at the accursed parachute.

The two made way towards their pal, who was six feet under, literally.

"Ed! Are you there?!" Double D yelled.

"Hey, monobrow, can we get going now?! I don't wanna be showed up by ol' shovelchin if he comes here." Eddy complained to his friend. Eddy then walked away, and then Ed burst out of the hole, looking unharmed. This shocked Double D; then again, this was Ed after all.

"Gotcha Eddy!" Ed yelled happily as he flew out of the hole and went running up to his pal. Double D got out of his initial shock and tried catching up to the two.

As they had begun walking, the large container made its way down the sky and plopped right in front of the three. The container made a little thud after a little skid and plopped to its side. The parachute fully disconnected and it skid off into a nearby bush.

"What is that?" Eddy asked. Double D ran up, as did Ed, and he observed the cylinder. He touched the cylinder and moved it around until he had found what looked like a little hatch. Eddy came over and saw the case open up on its side, revealing three spheres with a red top and white bottom and a black line with a button in front.

The Eds saw it had a note stuck to the side and Ed picked it up, thinking it was a subscription to another comic. After seeing the note for a few moments, Ed looked to his pals.

"The chicken has found its calling card!" He exclaimed. Double D sighed while Eddy face palmed himself.

"I should've known better." Double D groaned. He then held out his hand and Ed handed the note to him. Double D read aloud while Ed and Eddy leaned in to decipher it as well.

"_Dear Eds,_

_You may be wondering as to what the contraptions in front of you are. These contraptions are known as Poke Balls. These capsules are what makes pokémon portable and much more convenient. There are a variety of poke balls and pokémon around, so go ahead and catch any wild pokémon you come across. Poke balls can't capture other people's Pokémon, so you may only catch wild ones you may find in tall grass, caves, water, etc. _

_In front of you, there are three poke balls. Each one contains your very own starter pokémon. Pick wisely, but be nice when doing so. Behind the poke balls are your extra poke balls that you carry about. You are each aloud to carry up to six, afterwards, they'll be send this this place called the "PC". There, you can swap any of your pokémon for ones you've already caught._

_Also, I have in here a device for each of you. They are each called a Pokedex. These devices are an encyclopedia for any pokémon that you may have come across or met, meaning you can check their locations and what characteristics they may show. Meet lots of pokémon and fill up the pokedex, but that's not important. What I do believe is important is that you show those kids that you can truly surpass them in something. Remember, if they want to come, I can't stop them. _

_I also have a few pokémon supplies for you. I had a few Potions and Revives set for you. These tools are really helpful in keeping your pokémon's health at its best._

_Double D, I heard you are the intelligent one of the group. I ask you to carry around a trainer's manual that I managed to put in here as well. Keep the two aware of what is to be done._

_Do your best guys!_

_Sincerely ~ Professor Sycamore"_

Upon reading this, the Eds looked back at the three poke balls and found a bunch of stuff behind each and every one of them. There was one Pokedex each, a container of Revives and Potions, of which Double D has divided up evenly, ten poke balls each, and then came the three poke balls in front of them.

Professor Sycamore noted that they each get one and will remain with that one throughout the journey, so this was a very crucial choice.

Each one picked up a poke ball from the container as well as the supplies that came with them. The Eds looked around to see as to how they'll get their pokémon to pop out. Double D scanned the poke ball and then chose to press the button. When he did, the ball opened and a white energy escaped. Double D was stunned to see this, but was even more astonished to see the white energy change into a small fox like creature that sat right in front of him.

Ed was wide eyed. "It's the monster of the fiery norm!" he exclaimed, to which nobody cared.

Double D leaned in and examined the little fox. It was a quadruped, fox like pokémon. It was covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and had a white muzzle with fur stretching on its cheeks. It had large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth opened, two canine teeth were shown on its upper jaw. It also had small paws with no toes and slim legs. Its tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip.

"What the heck is that thing?" Eddy questioned. Double D thought this would be a good time to test out the pokedex that the three were supplied with. He took his out and when he held it up in front of the pokémon, it slid up and a holographic imagine of the same pokémon appeared.

"_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than __390 degrees Fahrenheit_." The pokedex said.

Fennekin looked up at its new trainer and tilted its head. "(Eh, why are you wearing a sock on your head?)" It asked, though Double D only heard it say its name over and over.

Eddy clasped his hands together. "Well, we don't have to worry about having a fire anymore, because we've got our own fire right here!" Eddy said. Fennekin simply ignored him and pranced on up and sat right next to its trainer's side. Double D bend down to pet it. It wagged its tail in joy.

"(He seems pretty okay. I'll see where this goes.)" It said quietly.

Next came Eddy. He picked up his poke ball and tried to follow what Double D did, but didn't necessarily remember the procedure.

Out of anger and frustration, he threw the ball in the air. They all saw the ball open as it was being thrown, which shocked Eddy. The poke ball returned to him as soon as the white energy left it and formed on the ground in front of him.

The white energy formed what looked like a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It had light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It had a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and had two small bubbles on its nose. It had three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet.

The little frog croaked its name and turned to face Eddy. Eddy stood there in disbelief.

"What is this?!" Eddy shouted. "I asked for a pokémon, not a toad!" The little frog gave a displeased frown.

"(You're no fruit cake either pal!)" The frog said.

Double D then brought out his pokedex and analyzed the little bubbly frog.

_"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked." _The encyclopedia said.

"(True that.)" Froakie commented. Nevertheless, it had to accept its new trainer and it hoped on over right by Eddy's side. Unlike Fennekin, it kept its straight face and refused to show any sign of joy because of Eddy's grumpy disposition.

Which left Ed to pick the last poke ball. He followed Eddy, instructionally, and threw the ball into the air. Although, it shot so high up due to his superhuman strength. The ball eventually found its way back into the atmosphere and finally opened up. The white energy formed on the ground as the poke ball returned to Ed. Only the poke ball was falling hard because of the trip Ed made it took. It crashed into Ed and he fell back dumbly with a thud.

He sat up and saw that the energy had morphed into his pokémon. It was a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It had a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face that were a dark brown as well. There was a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There was a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of its head. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. Its oval eyes were brown, and it had a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail was orange.

"It's a hedgehog from the planet Hole-in-Terror!" Ed shouted. The little pokémon took notice of his trainer's idiotic nature and opened its mouth in glee, seeming rather happy regardless.

"(This one looks like a fun guy!)" It cheered as it ran up and jumped into Ed's arms. Ed squeezed it out of joy, and it was laughing instead of yelling in pain. Both trainer and pokémon were busy laughing off their exciting ten seconds.

"Those idiots." Eddy groaned.

Double D simply used this time and pulled out his pokedex one more time.

_"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it."_

Double D and Eddy took note and thought as to how Ed could take pain as well, such as when he didn't feel anything when he crashed earlier. Those two were going to be one hard-headed team, literally.

Eddy turned back to Double D. "Okay Double D!" Eddy exclaimed. "Now that we've got our animals. Let's hit the road!" Eddy turned and started to run, with Froakie tailing right behind him.

"Wait for me Eddy!" Ed laughed, running with his head back, as did Chespin, mimicking his trainer's happy personality. Double D and Fennekin then gathered up everything and went to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Route 1**

The three Eds and their pokémon found their way out of town and found about five minutes later, completely disregarding the property damage they had just caused in regards to Ed's crash. They made it out of town before anyone had noticed.

Route 1 was viewed as the only, and shortest, route in the entire region to have no pokemon. To make things better for them, it was only a two mile stretch until they had reached the next town.

Halfway into Route 1, Eddy was slowing his pace to where no energy was required. Froakie slowed down just the same to keep at Eddy's pace. Double D was just gasping for air and Ed wasn't feeling anything but glee.

Eddy eventually came to a stop as well as the others. Double D finally caught up and used Ed's shoulder to put his hand on for support as he breathed deeply, having sweat run down his face like a waterfall.

'_(Poor guy. He must lack exercise.)' _Fennekin thought.

"Uh Eddy, why did we stop? Is it time for lunch?" Ed asked. He wasn't wrong there. The Eds didn't have anything to eat since their departure. Ed just plumped onto his rump and pulled out some gravy he'd saved for the trip. He munched and slurped like a beast of a man while Double D scrounged through his bag and searched for water. He pulled out the bottle he had and drank about half of it.

After composing himself for another minute or so, Double D noticed that Eddy was standing still, obviously in deep thought.

"Uh, Eddy?" Double D asked. Eddy turned back to his pal.

"Hey, sockhead." Eddy asked. "Explain to me what we do with these things again." Double D then got out his trainer's guide and scrutinized every page the best he could, getting the details he needed.

"Well Eddy, it says here that pokémon are normally pit against each other in one on one battles known as Pokémon Battles." He explained. "If your pokémon wins, then your pokémon is rewarded with what's known as Experience Points, or Exp for short. The more battles and Exp your pokémon wins, the stronger they become."

Eddy then had a light bulb went on in his head. He ran up and stood on Double D, holding his shirt. "Double D, that's it! All we have to do is just beat up every pokémon we find, and then we'll be better than Kev!" He jumped and walked a few paces and then turned back towards Ed.

"Ed! Let's go! Right now!" Eddy demanded, pointing his finger downwards. Ed had just finished his gravy and he looked at Eddy in shock, but not a surprise shock, but more like a glad shock sort of speak.

"MONSTER FIGHT!" Ed cheered. He ran about and ran a few paces back, so that Chespin and Froakie will have room to rumble.

The two were a good thirty or so feet away from each other. The pokémon themselves got into position to do battle. The two glared at each other, both ready to engage in their first battle.

"(You ready to get your behind kicked?!)" Froakie shouted. Chespin wasn't feeling at all offended, but took it rather serious.

"(Is this a trick question?)" It asked. Froakie face palmed himself.

"(You nuthead! It was an incentive! It means get ready to lose!)" Froakie berated Chespin.

"(Oh. Wait, losing at what?)" Chespin asked, rather absentminded.

Froakie groaned and just turned to Eddy to tell it to attack.

"You ready to get squashed monobrow?!" Eddy shouted. Ed was skipping about, obviously happy to just be partaking in seeing an actual fight between two monsters.

"Woo-hoo! Chespin!" Ed cheered. Chespin turned and waved its arms in the air in response to his pal

Double D proceeded to make his way towards the middle. "The manual states that battles are normally observed by a referee, so I'll see when one of your Pokémon is unable to continue battling." Double D explained.

"Yeah, yeah sockhead. Just get the battle started already!" Eddy shouted impatiently.

Double D just tried to shake off his friend's rude behavior and cleared his throat. Luckily, Double D knew what to say because the manual in his hand explained as to what he had to say. He lifted up his hand and looked ahead.

"The battle between Eddy and Ed will now commence. Both sides may use only one pokémon, and the battle will be over when one side's pokémon is unable to continue!" He announced. When Eddy and Ed were in a ready position, Double D brought his hand down to signal the battle starting and he backed away so as to not get caught up in any potential attacks. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright! Froakie, attack!" Eddy shouted. Froakie started hopping its way towards Chespin. Midway in proceeding, Froakie had stopped, realizing that Eddy had not given a specific command.

"Why did you stop you stupid frog?" Eddy demanded to know, only for Froakie to not respond as payback. Eddy gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Uh, Eddy." Double D said, getting his attention. "You didn't give your Froakie a specific attack in which to follow through in."

Eddy slumped his shoulders forwards and looked in disbelief. "How the heck am I suppose to know what it can do?!"

"Just use your pokedex. It'll tell you as to what moves your Froakie can use. Uh, the same with you Ed." Double D implied to both trainers.

"Fine." Eddy then got his high-tech device out of his bag, as did Ed out of his coat pocket, which was now a bit filthy from what was inside in regards to the gravy and toast he packed, and the devices opened.

_"Froakie's known moves are: __**Pound**__, __**Growl**__, and __**Bubble**__."_

_ "Chespin's known moves are: __**Tackle**__, __**Growl**__, and __**Vine Whip**__."_

Both trainers put their devices away and looked back at their two Pokémon.

"Oh yeah fellows." Double D mentioned. "Your Pokémon are allowed to dodge attacks to avoid taking damage, but be aware anyway."

Eddy took note of this, but didn't show it as he just waved at Double D to just be finished and let them continue.

"Alright, alright sockhead. Geez. Now where was I?" Eddy pondered for a brief two seconds and then recalled as to where he was before. "Oh yeah! Froakie, destroy that thing with that Pound attack or something!" Eddy shouted.

Froakie turned in full understanding back to face Chespin, who looked as though he was off zoning out in its own world.

"(Here's your wake-up call!)" Froakie shouted. It jumped into the air and its right arm glowed white. Chespin didn't realize the battle resumed until he saw Froakie come down on him. Froakie landed a clean hit, making Chespin fall back on its behind. As soon as it had realized that the battle had begun, it got back up and it glared at Froakie, awaiting Ed's orders.

"Uh…oh, oh, oh! I know!" Ed hollered out. "Now Chespin, Growl at the mutant frog of Amphibus!" Disregarding the comic reference, Chespin did as told, and growled at the Bubble Frog Pokémon. A blue aura formed around Froakie for a second, but no damage was dealt.

Eddy just did a hardy laugh. "Ha! You're wasting your time lumpy!" He mocked. "Froakie, use Pound again!" Froakie leaped and came down with yet another attempt at pounding it.

"Growl!" Ed shouted. Chespin, once again, growled, making Froakie's body glow blue for a second before the attack finally made contact. This time, Chespin didn't fall back, rather it stumbled. Froakie returned back to position and analyzed what had just become of its Pound.

"(Well, I have to say, using Growl to lower my Attack was pretty clever.)" Froakie admitted towards its adversary.

"(Thanks!)" Chespin replied, looking more serious than it was two seconds ago.

"Ed, what do you think you're doing?!" Eddy shouted. "If you wanna win, you've gotta do better than that!"

Double D then flipped in the manual really quick and found what he was looking for. "Uh, Eddy." Double D said, getting not only Eddy's, but Ed's, attention. "Ed's Chespin's Growl is considered a Status Move. Status Move is a move that increases or decreases a specific stat's strength. In this case, Pound's damage was weakened by Growl, so Chespin took less damage than before. Froakie's Pound is considered an Attacking Move, meaning it focuses on dealing damage rather than lowering stats."

Eddy tried to piece the information together and it all started to make sense. "So what you're saying is that as long as Ed doesn't use any other move than Growl, I'm sure to win?" He asked.

Double D put away the manual and looked at his friend as the battle continued. "Most likely, but Ed might land an attack on you if you keep your guard down."

"Yeah yeah! Froakie, use absolutely nothing but Pound! Go and win!" Eddy ordered.

"(Well pal, got any last words?)" Froakie asked as it started running up to Chespin with a glowing arm.

Chespin didn't respond, as it was awaiting Ed's orders.

Ed stood there for a moment, looking off into the battle scene, and then something turned on his brain. An impulse maybe.

"Oh! Chespin, Vine Whip!" Ed ordered, pointing his finger at the oncoming frog. Two light green vines then came from both sides of Chespin's head and then he shot the vines at the oncoming opponent. The vines slammed into Froakie, making it go wide eyed as it was hit with an unexpectedly strong attack. It rolled back until it stopped with a thus in front of Eddy.

"Hey, what was that all about? How come that attack did more damage than Pound?" Eddy demanded to know.

Once again, Double D pulled out the manual and started scrolling through and found what he was looking for. "Ah! Here we go. Eddy, it says here that Pokémon vary in types. Froakie is a Water Type, and Chespin is a Grass Type."

"So?" He replied, unfazed.

"Well, it says here that Grass Types are strong against Water Types, and Water Types deal less damage to Grass Types. Vine Whip is a Grass Type attack, which means that it'll do more damage to Froakie."

Eddy was annoyed by this sudden realization. "Hey! No fair! Shouldn't that be cheating or something?!"

Double D shook his head. "Sorry Eddy, it's fair. This tests a trainer's response to a situation such as this."

"Fine! Then use Bubble!" Eddy demanded. Froakie immediately got up and opened its mouth, unleashing a spray of fast moving blue bubbles at Chespin. Ed made no attempt at dodging, mainly because he wasn't paying attention…again.

Chespin took the attack head on and didn't even flinch. That attack didn't do as much damage as Eddy thought it would.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Eddy complained.

"That's how it is Eddy. Bubble is a Water Type attack, and since Chespin is a Grass Type, Buble only does half of its damage." Double D said, much to the latter's dismay.

"Stupid Chespin! Stupid types!" Eddy was fidgeting about, making Froakie look back with a shaking head.

"(Well, we're not going to get anywhere.)" Froakie sighed.

Nevertheless, the battle had continued. Since Ed's Chespin used Growl and used a super effective move, he's currently in lead.

Ed laughed happily, enjoying his battle without any stress. "Ho c'mon Eddy! This is fun!"

Eddy groaned and face palmed himself. "Fun?! What if you lose lumpy?! Then what?! Will that be fun?!" He shouted.

The only response was Ed tilting his head, his brain stopping. Eddy groaned and ordered Froakie to use Pound. Froakie did as told and hit Chespin, who stumbled back.

"Use Growl!" Ed commanded. Chespin then growled, making Froakie's Attack fall even lower. Eddy then had Froakie jump and use Bubble. It leaped and did a Bubble that rained down on the silly Chespin. Chespin still looked unfazed, but the damage was sure to accumulate. At this point, both sides should have the same energy, though Ed only unleashed one Vine Whip.

"Use Pound!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then hopped forward with a glowing arm.

"Tackle it!" Ed shouted, spinning about in happiness and laughing. Chespin leaned its body forward and ran full speed ahead. It sprinted and the two attacks collided. With Froakie's Attack power weakened, Pound was easily overpowered and Tackle pushed through, having Froakie lose its footing and skid back.

"C'mon! Froakie use Bubble!" Eddy commanded. Froakie did as told and unleashed another barrage of bubbles at Chespin.

"Go forth my warrior hedgehog! Defeat the spray of potential pain with your vines of justice!" Ed ordered.

"(If he means Vine Whip, then I'll take it!)" Chespin said. He then shot another lash of Vine Whip at the Bubble. It lashed at every Bubble and took no damage because of type advantage. Eventually, Vine Whip made it through the jet of bubbles and rammed into Froakie. Froakie was left helpless as it was shot up in the air when the Vine Whip arced, making an uppercut.

Froakie gawked at the incredible strength his dunderhead of an adversary wield. _'(Well, we've got a lot to learn.)'_ Froakie thought as it was falling in midair. It crashed into the ground with a thud. Eddy looked in disbelief as his Froakie didn't get back up after that attack. Double D closed in and saw that Froakie had fainted.

"Froakie is unable to battle, Chespin is the winner! Which means that the victory goes to Ed!" Double D declared.

"Haha! My Chespin!" Ed shouted, running up with his Chespin jumping in his arms. Both plopped to the ground and laughed like idiots, but happy idiots.

Eddy was silent. He was upset; yet, he was happy at the same time. Maybe battling with Pokémon can be fun. Though it was his first time, Eddy actually got to know how to battle. Guess he did gain something from this after all.

"You did good Froakie, for a first timer." Eddy said. He then turned back towards Double D and his Fennekin. "So, what do we do now sockhead?"

Double D smiled, satisfied to see Eddy to be not as upset as he thought he would be. "Glad you asked Eddy." Double D responded. He flipped through the manual one more time and found the correct page. "You enlarge your poke ball and point it at your pokémon. You then have to simply say "return" and then it'll return back into its poke ball. You can heal your pokémon also by using items that are on you or buy heading off towards a Pokémon Center to restore your pokémon's energy."

Eddy actually listened to what he'd said, through the entire thing, and did what he'd said. He enlarged his poke ball by pressing the button and said "return". A red laser then shot out and reverted Froakie back into energy. The defeated pokémon then retreated back into the poke ball.

Ed did the same and returned his pal back into its poke ball. Double D did so as well, seeing as to how Fennekin got to observe how a battle works.

The trio then packed up their supplies and got ready to set out for their adventure.

"So where to Double D, and we better hurry. The sooner I get to heal Froakie, the sooner I get to kick your butt next."

Double D tried to disregard Eddy's implication of a battle and put forth his focus back on the road. "Well Eddy, all we have to do is go one more mile up ahead and then we're in the next town." He explained.

With no time to lose, the Eds followed an impatient Eddy towards their next destination, hopefully getting to heal Froakie and Chespin after their battle.

This adventure was just getting started.

* * *

**Party Data:**

**Eddy**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

**Double D**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Ed**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 6

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip

* * *

**What did you guys think of the first chapter? Was it okay? This was my second FanFiction, and I plan to alternate between this story and **_**The Fairy Contender **_**after each chapter.**

**Overall, I plan to make every chapter in this story potentially 7K at an average. The reason this chapter was around 9K-10K was because of character detail and such.**

**I might make this a cross between anime and the video game, meaning locations of pokémon won't change, but energy and such wouldn't matter as much unless it would be necessary. **

**In case if you are wondering, the cul-de-sac kids will indeed join, but I won't say when.**

**Let me know if you like this stuff. Favorite, Follow, &amp; Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Until next time!**

* * *

**Next Time: Into the Woods**


	2. Into the Woods

Chapter 2 – Into the Woods

**Hey guys, I'm back. You guys are bringing out a lot of ideas for me to use. This story has gotten at least 21 reviews. Despite all of the grammar flaws in them (which is one of my pet peeves), I appreciate the support this story is getting.**

**I do have to clear something up though. This is strictly X and Y, meaning anything that was introduced in ORAS, including Mega Stones, Moves, and Move Levels will not partake in this series. It's all strictly based off of the X and Y game and nothing more.**

**Another thing to clear up. Whoever played X and Y, raise your hand. **

**Those of you who have just raised your hands, your well aware as the locations that all of the pokémon are in, right? That's not going to change either.**

**I have a lot of Guest Reviews saying the same thing as well. Please tell me that's not the same person over and over, because a couple reviews is enough from one person, thank you.**

**On with the story.**

**To Recap:**

Ed, Double D, and Eddy all fail at yet another scam and then Professor Sycamore shows up, granting them a one shot opportunity at surpassing the kids at something. The Eds soon learn of Pokémon and they leave early the next morning one a helicopter and are literally dropped off in Vaniville Town. The Eds go to Route 1, where Ed and Eddy have their first pokémon battle, where Ed wins. Now they're off to the next town to heal their wounded pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Into the Woods**

The Eds had finally made their way out of Route 1, with Double D almost panting for air after that mile they ran, mainly due to Eddy's impatient impulses. The three finally reached Aquacorde Town.

The town looked bigger than Vaniville for sure. There were houses and apartments scattered about and there were people and pokémon everywhere. The town's center had an eloquent fountain and a long bridge that stretched all the way towards Route 2.

Eddy scoped around, unimpressed with the fanciness of the town, trying to find a place to heal up his Froakie. Ed trudge about, following Eddy. Double D caught up and took in the architecture of the town. He thought it had a peaceful feeling that he could get used to. Sad to say, he was on a quest. He followed his two pals and search in what way a Pokémon Center could be.

"Gentlemen." Double D said, making them stop. "I fear that simply trekking through this town to find a Pokémon Center will take too much time to search for. Perhaps we should ask for some directions, yes?"

Eddy groaned and looked up. "Fine."

"I'll go in search of directions, and you two can wait for me in front of the fountain in the center of town, sound good?" The Eds made that agreement and Double D went off in search of such directions.

"Hey, make sure you hurry up! I don't want Kevin showing me up!" Eddy yelled to his friend, of whom was now out of sight.

Eddy and Ed did as told and spotted the fountain. They went down towards said location and Eddy sat on the side of the fountain, aware as to not fall in. Ed stood there idly and saw a few pokémon fly by. Eddy paid no attention to them as he was awaiting Double D to come back with some directions.

Five minutes went by and Eddy was walking back and forth, becoming exceedingly impatient. "What's taking him so long?!" Eddy then saw Ed looking at his reflection in the fountain water.

"Cool. A mirror." Ed said. Eddy wasn't impressed with Ed, and he was about to open his mouth and say something, and then something went off in his head. He looked at the fountain and smirked.

"Where there's fountains, there's cash." Eddy said. He quickly looked around, hoping no one would be looking. Thankfully, no one wasn't paying attention to them and he stuck his head into the water.

He looked around, with his cheeks puffed with air, and he looked left and right. Not a single coin.

Eddy flung his head out of the water in shock. "What?! What kind of fountain doesn't have cash?!" Eddy then kicked the fountain and he stubbed his toe. He leaped up and down and held his foot as he grunted in pain.

It wasn't thirty seconds later that Double D was strolling back with the intel he managed to ascertain. Seeing this, Eddy shook off his pain and whistled. He looked up at the sky and acted like nothing happened.

Double D walked up to him with a little foldup device that could fit into your pocket. "Gentlemen. I have returned with the requirements to find out our location." He said. "This device is known as a Town Map, giving us our overall location and the stores and their locations."

Eddy leaned over and looked at the Town Map. It looked like connect-the-dots, but he saw a red dot flashing in Aquacorde Town, showing their location at the moment. Vaniville Town was just below them, as well as Route 1, meaning they were heading north.

"Okay sockhead, _now _can we get to a Pokémon Center?" Eddy asked, fed up with waiting.

"I'm way ahead of you Eddy. I looked through the Town Map, and it would appear that this town doesn't have a Pokémon Center. It does, however, have a nurse on the east side of town." It was simply four hundred meters away from their location.

Eddy was a little upset that there wasn't a Pokémon Center in town, but he'll take what he can get.

"Ugh. Very well. Come on Ed…" They both turned to see that Ed was splashing about in the fountain, with nothing but his underpants on.

"Cheep-Cheep!" He repeated, flapping his wings like a chicken and pretending to be a bird.

"Ed! That's not a bird bath!" Double D and Eddy scolded in unison.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the cul-de-sac…**

The kids were playing about, all doing bowling in the alley. They were unaware of the Eds' absence this entire time. They didn't take into account that they could be missing this long, not after that one episode where they noticed their absence and found Chimp Wurld instead.

Kevin was bowling and had struck down seven pins, giving him the lead in the game, but he now had the seven/ten split, with two on his left and one on the right.

"Nice job Kevin." Rolf praised. "Hit all three and I might give you a turnip and two chickens." Kevin just chose to ignore what his pal had just said, and stepped back and aimed.

"Hurry up!" Sarah roared impatiently. "We don't have all day!"

"Can it twerp, I'm concentrating here!" Kevin retorted. He then turned his head back to the bowling pins and then got his arm back with the ball.

"Hey guys, Plank was wondering how this day had been so calm." Jonny said. Kevin was hearing this as he was starting forward.

Then Nazz got a realization. "Hey, has anyone seen the Eds?" Upon hearing this, Kevin froze in place, having the bowling ball fling out of his hands and had it slide right past the pins. Kevin had a discomforting look plastered about on his face, as though he relived this experience before. Because he did.

"Say what?" He asked. He turned and faced the others. "You mean that those dorks haven't been spotted all day?" Everyone shook their heads in response.

"Plank and I wandered about all morning, and there was no sign of them anywhere." Jonny informed. To Kevin, this was bad news written all over it.

"Wait, has anyone seen them since last night?" They all shook their heads once again. "I've got a bad feeling about this guys. Where'd they go?"

* * *

**Aquacorde Town**

The Eds managed to find the location. It was a small nursery that was meant for the local townsfolk. It also was capable of helping sick Pokémon.

The Eds waltzed in, seeing a blonde woman at the counter. She was roughly in her late teens, but it looked as though she knew what she was doing.

"Hi. What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked. Eddy walked up to the counter and only his head was above the counter.

"Do you heal Pokémon here?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, indeed we do. We'll have your pokémon at one hundred percent." She explained. Eddy then put Froakie's poke ball on the counter, and Ed placed Chespin's right next to his. The nurse took the two poke balls and then put them on a bed, where they sat as she hung a lamp over them. The lamp emanated a green light that scanned the poke balls. It went back and forth a few times and then it went "Ding!", signifying that the healing process was complete. Though it wasn't a Pokémon Center, it was a pretty great substitute.

"Thank you for coming. Hope you have safe travels." She said politely. She handed the two back their poke balls and the Eds walked out with Eddy waving back as his own way as thank you, though he didn't look back.

The Eds noted that it was close to maybe four o'clock in the afternoon. Double D had a feeling that they were going to have some trouble with camping, and he checked the geography ahead with his Town Map.

Eddy took note of this and raised a brow. "What's the holdup sockhead?" Eddy demanded to know. Ed looked and saw there were birds flying over again and he looked at them as he subconsciously followed until he tripped over a table and landed upside down in a chair.

"Eddy, I was afraid of this." Double D showed him the geography up ahead, consisting of Route 2 and Santalune Forest. "At the rate we are traveling, we'll make it to Santalune Forest when night begins to fall."

This didn't bother Eddy much really. If it meant keeping ahead of Kevin, he'll take it. "So what sockhead, we'll manage. After all, we've got our animals to help kick butt, right Ed?" Ed then got up from the chair and looked at his pal, not knowing what was going on.

"The corn has turned golden!" Ed proclaimed.

"See, he's with me. Now c'mon! No time to waste!" Eddy then ran ahead, with Ed and Double D following in pursuit of their friend. They ran through town and found the bridge that hovered over the river. It was pretty and the water shined off the sun's rays. They saw a few Magikarp swim by and saw some kids and adults walk and look at the scenery on the bridge. The bridge stretched for about two hundred meters and was fifty feet across, perfectly safe. The Eds slowed down their pace as they had begun walking, due to them exhausting quite a bit of energy from the exciting head start they've received.

Once they've made it to the other side of the bridge, it was another two or so miles before they could reach Santalune Forest, but it was well within their eye sight. What stood between them and there were patches of grass that were separated, much like row after row. They were standing right next to a holographic sign that read "Route 2".

The Eds then began to press forward, about to come across their first patch of grass. Eddy was about to set out, and then Double D interfered.

"Wait!" Double D shouted, just before Eddy was about to step into the grass. Eddy looked back with a brow raised.

"What?" He asked.

"Eddy, there's wild pokémon in the grass. The manual states to take caution as you might encounter these pokémon." Double D warned.

"So?"

"So, think about it." Double D then thought of a way to convince Eddy. "You have ten poke balls, and you can catch wild pokémon with them. If Kevin catches stronger ones than you and then trains them, he'll beat us." This got Eddy right where Double D wanted him. Eddy was shaking in place, thinking of Kevin catching a pokémon and beating him with said trained pokémon.

"That shovelheaded jerk isn't going to surpass me! Boys, let's hunt for some Pokémon!" Eddy declared.

Ed jumped in place and woo-hooed. He then ran forward and barged right into the tall grass. The other two were powerless to stop his idiotic charge. In the grass, Ed encountered a pokémon. The Eds watched as the pokémon revealed itself.

It had a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Its body and wings was gray, and there are white tips on the wings. It had long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Its legs, beak, and eyes were black. Its legs were thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

This little pokémon chirped its name and flapped a few times.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked. Double D then got out his pokedex while Ed stood staring at the little bird for some reason.

_"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory." _It said.

"Ah, so it's a bird." Double D said. Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"What was your first clue Einstein?" He asked rudely. He then saw Ed twitching on the spot, and then it grew into a shake. "What's with you?" Eddy asked his friend, to get no response. "It's just as stupid bird! I hate birds! Just win and get the Exp and let's get-."

"Ch-chchch-chi-CHICKEN!" Ed yelled in glee, surprising not only the Eds, but the Fletchling as well. Eddy face palmed himself and Double D watched on as Ed made a break for the Tiny Robin Pokémon, of which Ed had resemblance to a chicken.

"(Whoa! Hey, aren't you gonna send out your pokémon or-!)" Fletchling didn't get to finish as Ed charged into it. Ed grabbed the Fletchling and hugged it.

"I love chickens! Oh, how I love chickens!" Ed said with a smile on his face. He was squeezing the little Fletchling and held it close to his face. The bird was caught off guard by this sudden move the trainer has made. It couldn't escape; yet, it didn't think it would be a good idea either.

It saw how Ed was so happy to be hugging a "chicken". This little bird was confused, yet pleased to see such a friendly disposition.

'_(I guess this guy really likes me.)' _It thought. _'(Well, I guess he would be disappointed if I left him, so I guess it couldn't hurt to give him some company, I guess.)'_

All of that was broken when Eddy called out to Ed. "Ed! Get rid of that stupid bird!" Eddy shouted, making Ed let go of the Fletchling, who fluttered back to the ground.

"But Eddy, it's a chicken." Ed said, not wanting to hurt the little guy. Eddy walked right up and gave Ed a distasteful look.

"I don't care what it is. All I do know is that it's in our way!" Eddy reprimanded. Now Ed had a very upset look on his face. He almost looked as though he was about to cry.

Fletchling began to panic. _'(What do I do?! I can't leave this guy! Maybe…)' _it then looked up at Ed and chirped its name, getting Ed's attention. "(Hey, don't cry. I'll join ya!)" It tried saying. Though Ed couldn't understand it, it had a feeling that the Fletchling wanted to tag along. He smiled happily again and hugged it.

"Yay! Chicken for me!" Ed shouted. Eddy just sighed and crossed his arms, impatient.

"Fine! Just hurry up already!" Eddy said, turning around to not see any of this mushy crap.

Ed then got a tiny poke ball from out of his coat pocket and enlarged it. He then tapped the Fletchling with it and watched it go in. Since Fletchling didn't put up any resistance, the ball just dinged on the spot without having to roll about.

"Yahoo! I got myself a chicken guys!" Ed shouted, holding up the poke ball in victory.

"It's called a Fletchling Ed." Double D stated. Ed then turned back and looked at his poke ball that held Fletchling. He then put it back and looked back at his pals. "Hooray!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, uninterested. Double D simply clapped for Ed's new friend. It was even more joyful to see that Ed didn't have to battle it, resulting in the Fletchling wanting to follow him.

"Alright, alright. Can we go now?" Eddy asked. Double D and Ed both then accompanied Eddy as they followed him through the tall grass. It wasn't until a few steps later that the trio had encountered yet another pokémon.

It had large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It had a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It had a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck was surrounded by brown fur. It had a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws were gray with brown toes.

Eddy stepped up and got out his pokedex to analyze his new opponent.

_"Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly." _

Eddy then put his pokedex away and took one more good look at it. It looked at him idly, which was not exactly what Eddy was looking for. Eddy simply stepped up and got out Froakie.

"Froakie, get out here!" Eddy shouted, showing Froakie's poke ball and summoning forth the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It appeared right in front of Eddy, ready to fight.

Double D had noticed something. From past experience, Ed has been allergic to rabbits, which was what Bunnelby was. Ed wasn't being affected at all by its presence. It was probably due to the fact that it was a Pokémon and not an actual rabbit. Double D had to ignore this issue and watch as Eddy starts his battle.

"Prepare to go down flea bag! Froakie, Growl!" Eddy commanded. Froakie did as told and growled at Bunnelby, and it had a blue aura, signifying an Attack decrease.

"(Bring it!)" Froakie shouted. The little rabbit then lunged and did a Tackle. Eddy then had Froakie dodge it.

From his previous battle, Eddy learned to just avoid and strike as a strategy. Double D looked on as Eddy was able to catch onto battling that fast.

"That was a pretty good move." Double D said.

"Pass the milk please." Ed said, getting out a piece of buttered toast and munching on it. Double D looked and sighed at Ed's actions. Not the time to eat.

"Pound!" Edy commanded. Froakie then lunged and swatted at Bunnelby, making it fall back. The little pokémon got back onto its feet quickly and then quickly began to hop and sprint about with great speed. This sudden increase in speed had surprised Eddy and Froakie alike. "Use Bubble!" Eddy commanded. Froakie then shot a Bubble attack in a direction and missed. The Bunnelby was beginning to close in on them and it hit Froakie with a Tackle, making it leap back.

With the increase in speed, I was going to be hard for them to land attacks. This made Eddy a little mad.

"Hold still so we can hit ya!" Eddy demanded.

"(Likewise!)" Froakie said. It then unleashed its Bubble in a full 360 and Bunnelby was eventually hit. With this stroke of luck, Eddy found this to be the perfect opportunity to finish it.

"End this with Pound, now!" Eddy commanded with a harsh arm motion, like he was swatting at something. With no time to lose nor waste, Froakie's arm glowed white and strike down the Digging Pokémon, causing it to faint.

"Yeah! We won!" Eddy shouted. Froakie looked back at Eddy, grinning for a second and turned back to see that the Bunnelby had disappeared for some reason.

"Where did it go?" Eddy wondered, it was really odd. But he shrugged it off and returned Froakie.

The trio then pressed onwards, feeling confident for the Santalune Forest that was up ahead.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the cul-de-sac**

The kids had searched high and low for the Eds, but in the end, it was invalid. They all searched in their rooms, the junkyard, the creek, the sewers, the playground, but nothing came up.

The kids were to report back to Kevin around 5, and they all came up empty.

"Get real guys." Kevin said. "They're around here somewhere."

"Kevin, they're not anywhere. I hope they're okay." Nazz said. Everyone was slowly beginning to get concerned, all except Kevin and Sarah, who couldn't care less about her older brother.

"Guys, seriously. They're just making a stupid scam from before." Though Kevin tried to convince them, they were still a bit worried.

"Rolf is running high in worries for the missing Ed boys." The son of a shepherd said.

"I wonder where they could have gone." Nazz said. Kevin was looking in disbelief. How could they be worried of such lame dorks? They weren't even worth considering to be worried about.

"You know what, you guys continue worrying, I'm gonna go have dinner." Kevin said, turning back and walking away from the situation. Kevin just slammed the door and the kids just looked on in discomfort.

Sarah simply tried ignoring the situation as well, she got Jimmy to go with her to play with some dolls, though Jimmy was just as worried as the other were, but there was no arguing with Sarah, not that he never even attempted.

So the rest of the kids tried to focus on other things to keep their minds at ease. They all just went back to their houses and got ready for dinner. The only difference was that the Eds weren't there, and their parents might worry as well.

When Sarah explained at dinner half an hour later, her mom told her to find him again. She did and her mom and dad joined in on the search. They searched all throughout the cul-de-sac, with Eddy's parents doing the same. The parents, and Sarah, still failed to find their children. They noticed that their mailboxes had something sticking out of them, it was a golden letter with a signature of sorts. The four parents got to their mailboxes and read the letters.

In the letters, it described as to how the assistant had mailed these to the Eds's parents. It detailed how Professor Sycamore had took note as to how the Eds were upset. They were being constantly put down, according to them. They wanted to prove that they could accomplish something and get praised instead of bullied, and Professor Sycamore had told as to how he send them to Kalos.

After reading the letters, the two sets of parents were having mixed feelings. Their own children were being bullied and they didn't even know. They wanted to prove themselves and now they're far away. The parents knocked on all of the other parent's doors, and then the entire parents of the cul-de-sac kids were talking. They all read the letters and saw the concern and anger, seeing as to how Ed and Eddy's, as well as Double D's parents have arrived with arguments as well.

The parents then talked to their kids and each were questioned. Kevin slipped by saying how they were dorks, leaving him in huge trouble.

The parents then all blamed Kevin on getting the Eds out of reach and he was grounded big time. Sarah was caught shouting angry stuff about her stupid brother, to which her mother was displeased, which resulted in her getting grounded as well, which only mad her even more mad.

Then, Professor Sycamore and his helicopter showed up not too far from the distance about half an hour later. The parents and kids all rushed up to confront this man. The parents all walked up to Sycamore with questions, demanding their children back. He told them that he cannot because it was their decision and not his. He also said that he was obligated to give pokémon to a trainer, no matter what.

Upon hearing this, Kevin stepped up and demanded to go. His dad told him no, but Sycamore said he has to comply with Kevin's wish to beat the Eds. Professor Sycamore then explained the concept of Pokémon and how to win. Upon hearing this, all of the kids were interested. Seeing as how they couldn't be stopped, the parents had decided to let their kids go on the journey.

Sarah was given permission on the conditions that Jimmy accompanies her and she brings Ed back. If she couldn't catch up to him, she would remain grounded and get anger management classes.

As for Kevin, his dad let him go. The only way that he could redeem himself was to beat the Pokémon League. To Kevin, this was yet another way to show the Eds up; but to his dad, it was Kevin's only way of not being grounded.

Professor Sycamore then told them to rendez vous with him in the middle of the cul-de-sac tomorrow morning at 6. The kids then left and the parents went as well. He then thought as to how he had stalled enough time for the Eds.

* * *

**Route 2**

The Eds have been going through the route for quite some time now. Eddy was getting battles in left and right. His Froakie had sustained only little damage and it even managed to learn Quick Attack.

Ed's Fletchling and Chespin even got to level up a bit from battling wild Bunnelbys and Pidgeys. Fletchling learned Quick Attack, as to where Chespin had learned Rollout.

As for Double D, his Fennekin had begun to battle as well. Though with the intelligence Double D has acquired, his Fennekin had hardly took any damage at all.

They were about to reach the entrance to the Santalune Forest when a young boy had decided to challenge them. The boy looked to be about ten, but was also very cocky.

"Hey." He said, getting the three Eds' attention. He pointed at Eddy. "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" Eddy just looked on and tried focusing on getting ahead.

"Beat it chump, I'm trying to pass through here." Eddy said, but the kid simply stepped in front of him.

"There are rules about being a Pokémon Trainer pal, and one of them means that you have to battle another trainer no matter what, or else you forfeit half of your money."

Eddy grumbled, but Double D assured him. "Eddy, it's a good thing. You get to battle and gain more Exp if you win; also, you also get some prize money." A lightbulb then went off in his head. Eddy had dollar signs for eyes now.

"Double D. That's it! We'll be rich! We'll beat every single trainer and then we'll get stronger _and_ be rich!" He was jumping all about from the excitement that was filling his imagination, of which made him forget about the trainer in front of him.

"Uh, hello. I'm still here." The kid said.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy said super fast. He ran and stood thirty feet away from the kid.

"Go, Froakie!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then appeared out of its poke ball. If you could measure it, its energy was at half from all of the previous battles it had.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" The kid shouted. Out then came a raccoon-like quadruped Pokémon with bristly, zigzag-patterned fur made of layers of cream and brown color. It had a brown head with spiky ears. It had a black nose and a mask pattern over its brown eyes. The upper half of its mouth was jagged, and when it is open, there are two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. Its feet had three claws and pink paw pads. Its forefeet were cream-colored, and the hind feet were brown. Its brush tail was spiky and bristly.

"Eh, Double D, why does that guy have a masked vigilante on his side?" Ed asked. Double D just raised a brow and then got out his pokedex.

_"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon._ _A Pokémon with abundant curiosity. It shows an interest in everything, so it always zigzags."_

"(Let's do this!)" Froakie said, holding up just fine.

"(Let'sgetthisshowontheroadohmygodyou'regoingdown!" The curious Pokémon said super fast.

"Zigzagoon, Growl!" The trainer commanded. Zigzagoon did as told and growled at Froakie, causing its Attack to decrease.

"Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie then unleashed its Bubble attack, unaffected by Growl. The trainer's Zigzagoon was caught off guard as it was hit with a harsh Bubble attack. The Zigzagoon stepped back and tried recovering from the shock, but the next thing it knew was that it was hit with a swift Quick Attack. Though Froakie's Attack was weakened, it still did enough damage to make Zigzagoon faint.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, Froakie is the winner. Therefore, the match goes to Eddy!" Double D declared, being a referee.

The trainer had returned his Zigzagoon back to its poke ball and Eddy ran up to the kid. He held out his hands with a large smile on his face, awaiting for the cash. The kid looked away irritated and annoyed by his battle, but gave Eddy a super small amount of money.

"I'm rich!" Eddy yelled, jumping and rolling onto his back. The kid had just walked away, ashamed that he had lost so easily. The Eds were awaiting for Eddy to be done swimming in his cash, which lasted for a good thirty seconds.

"(Wow…a big deal over a small amount of money. My trainer must be desperate.)" Froakie said with a sweat drop.

After such a sad display of seeing such greed from Eddy, he got back to his feet. He was still fairly energetic and wanting to get more cash. "Let's find more suckers!" Eddy yelled, but before he should shoot through towards the Santalune Forest, he was stopped in place by what sounded like the howl of a beast…that was his stomach.

Eddy then slumped forward in a groggy disposition. He was a little tired, but who could blame him. It was around six thirty and the sun was starting to descend in the west. It was a beautiful array of blue in the sky with yellow close towards the direction of the sunset, shining some light on them, literally.

"Eddy, I do believe this is an ideal spot to reprieve ourselves for some nourishment." Double D said.

Ed then plopped back onto his bum and then got out his Chespin and Fletchling. The two came out of their poke balls and looked at Ed.

"Ed, why'd you bring them out?" Double D asked politely. Ed then looked down at his two pals.

"Because they need to eat too!" Ed said, getting out some more buttered toast for him to chow down on. He then got out a food bowl for his two Pokémon to eat from, where Ed had poured some Chunky Puffs into their bowl, being a substitute until they get to Santalune City to get some real Pokémon food.

Chespin and Fletchling both started eating. To them, it wasn't too bad. Not the best thing they ate, but not the worst.

"(I could eat this all day)" Chespin said, eating piece by piece.

"(Not too bad if I do say so myself.)" Fletchling said in agreement.

Double D had forgotten to get some pokémon food when asking for directions, but then recalled that Fennekin could simply eat twigs, since that's what it likes to eat. He called out his Fennekin and it had to scrounge about for some twigs. It was almost too easy for him. He found twigs in less than thirty seconds. He then began to chew on twigs and eat, not feeling all too tired from its battles.

Eddy then looked at the two and then went down to sit by them. Ed and Double D were munching on what they had to pack. Ed just munched on some buttered toast as to where Double ate an apple and drank a bottle of water, including eating some fresh salad that he had stored in his book bag.

Eddy harbored his own food. In his backpack, he got out some sort of sub that he manage to sneak by his parents. He gave a chunk of hit to Froakie, considering that it needed to eat as well. Each got half of the sub, settling their stomachs for the night.

The sun had begun to set now. The blue was beginning to get darker, and the yellow around the sunset was beginning to fade. It won't even until around nine or so that it'll be completely dark out.

After their meals, the Pokémon had returned to their poke balls and the three had begun setting up their next plan of action.

"So what now sockhead?" Eddy asked. Double D got out his Town Map, scanning the geography that they will have to endure.

"Eddy, we have precisely one hour and forty seven minutes before we are at dusk. The Santalune Forest stretches for six miles, so our estimates is that we will almost be at the exit by the time we reach our time of rest." Double D said.

Ed looked at the sun and saw its light frying his eyeballs. "Liiiiight." Ed admired. Brought back to reality, Eddy dragged his comrades and they were all going into Santalune Forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the cul-de-sac…**

The kids were getting ready for their journeys. Since they were only allowed to take what they could manage, Rolf was not allowed to take all of his farm animals. The only one he was allowed to take was Wilfred. Other than that, he packed some stuff in a rucksack and was set.

Jonny didn't need much, since he relied on nature a whole lot. He just packed some clothes, water, and some of his own stuff. Plank was going to help him every step of the way.

Nazz was very limited on what makeup she could bring. She could only bring so much, so she had to cut down, despite the fact that she didn't want to. She also packed her essentials and was set for tomorrow.

Jimmy wanted to take all of his supplies as well, but he couldn't. He could only manage what he could pack and then some. As long as Sarah was around, he didn't worry about protection.

Sarah was grudgingly packing her stuff, shoving everything she could manage. She growled heinously throughout her packing, and her parents were appalled by this attitude that she was hiding from them. To them, Ed was the favorite child now.

Kevin was allowed to take his bike to catch up and become Champion. He might as well run over those dorks in the process since no one would be around. His dad told him that since this was all his fault (with a bit of Sarah's foul attitude added) he had to redeem himself by catching up and become Champion. He packed what he could manage with his own book bag, meaning no baseball bat will be going anywhere with him.

It was time for them to be ready for tomorrow's departure. They had to catch up or else they'll be in big trouble. Not that they're in enough already.

* * *

**Santalune Forest**

The sun had begun to disappear behind the thick trees. Trees and bushes were everywhere as far as the eye could possibly see. There were a huge amount of Bug Type Pokemon to be found in almost every direction. This was where Fennekin got a huge amount of Exp. They destroyed a bunch of Metapods and Kakunas and their pre-evolved forms, Caterpie and Weedle.

Everyone was rocketing up the levels. Froakie had just learned Lick and forgot Growl, leaving it with all offensive moves.

Ed's Chespin was able to level up and learn Bite, although it had to give up something and Ed chose Tackle. And Fletchling wasn't too far behind as well. It had just learn Peck, making it a great asset for the forest as well.

Fennekin did learn Howl from battling a bit, so that's something new for Double D.

The Eds were in a few trainer battles as well, roughly one each, and they all managed to win. Since they were all rookies just like them, their Pokémon were superior when it came to types.

Not much changed for them, until a little while has passed. They were going through yet another tall patch of grass when Double D had just encountered a new pokémon.

"Oh my, what do have here?" Double D wondered, looking at the cute little weird bug. It was a small, black, insectoid Pokémon with a large head that takes up most of its body. The head is bisected by a line that runs from the forehead to the mouth, where it splits off. It had large khaki-colored eyes with square black pupils and no visible sclera. One tooth pokes out of its small mouth, and there are three white hairs on top of its head. It had a three-segmented abdomen with two small, nubby legs on each segment. A white ruff of fur runs around its neck, and there was a large beige spot on its rear.

"What the heck is that thing?" Eddy asked, a little creeped out.

"Oh! Oh! It's a mutant caterpillar from "Irate the Insectazoid"!" Thought Ed out loud. Eddy just looked on in disbelief, as to where Double D got out his pokedex.

_"Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate."_

Double D thought of this considerably and thought that it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to have another pokémon such as this one.

"Hmm, it seems rather interesting now that I look at it. If it can survive in any climate, that could make it highly valued." Double D said.

Scatterbug heard what he had said, and considered it to be a compliment.

"(Oh, why thank you.)" It said. Regardless, it had to fight.

"Go get'em Fennekin!" Double D shouted, opening the poke ball for Fennekin to appear ready for battle.

"(Prepare yourself.)" He said to Scatterbug. Scatterbug just puffed out some of its black owder and glared at Fennekin.

"(Don't underestimate me just because I'm a bug!)" It said, opposing Fennekin.

Eddy wasn't all that impressed; in fact, the only thing that impresses him now was how Froakie fights. Froakie has been adapting with some fast attacks, and its speed has increased from those Quick Attacks that it always threw at its opponents.

The battle was on.

"(Here I come!)" Scatterbug then lunged at Fennekin with its Tackle. Fennekin was ready to attack on Double D's command.

"Fennekin, wait three seconds and use Scratch!" Double D said. Fennekin then settled itself in to take a stand. It wait as Scatterbug came closer and closer.

'_(Three…two…one…now!)' _Fennekin waited thanks to Double D's precise calculations. It slashed in a downward motion and hit Scatterbug on the head. The little insect plopped to the ground and yelped as it fell with a thud. If it were measureable, its energy would probably be down to 1 HP. It was super lucky.

Fennekin then turned back towards Double D. "(You're all set to go!)" He barked. Fennekin moved out of the way and Double D approached forward, being the kind soul that he was.

"Scatterbug, are you okay?" Double D asked. Eddy just looked on as Double D did a more polite approach.

"What are you doing, just throw a poke ball and let's get going already!" Eddy demanded. Double D then turned towards Eddy.

"It's rude to interrupt Eddy, please keep your voice down." Double D asked. Eddy groaned as Ed shushed at him.

The little Scatterbug then turned over and looked up at Double D. That one blow almost put its lights out, but it got lucky.

"(Y-ye-yeah.)" It managed to get out. Double D then searched through his bag and got out a Potion. He then used the Potion and sprayed Scatterbug. Scatterbug had no idea as to what Double D was doing, but it was something it would never forget.

Double D sprayed Scatterbug with the Potion and it instantly returned back to one hundred percent. It looked wide eyed as it was spared and save by such an amazing person. It instantly got back up on its legs and it felt its body being full of energy again.

It marveled at Double D, it didn't know how to thank him. The only thing it could really do was bow its head.

"(Thank you. I am forever inn your debt sir.)" It said kindly. Double D then smiled.

"Would you like to accompany me and my friends on our journey?" Double D asked. It then looked straight up at him and almost shed tears of happiness. It was truly in the presence of a noble being.

"(It would be my honor to accompany you.)" Scatterbug said, bowing its head. Fennekin smiled at his trainer's actions.

"(Double D is truly a good-hearted being.)" It quietly said. Double D then got a single poke ball out of his bag and enlarged it. He then gently touched Scatterbug's head and the little creature went inside with absolute zero resistance, meaning a capture for Double D. It dinged and Double D got to his own two feet.

"Fine. That's good I guess." Eddy said. Ed was hopping out of joy, he had a smile plastered onto his face from Double D's actions.

Fennekin then happily returned to its poke ball and Double D walked back towards his pals.

"So gentlemen, shall we press on?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, why not." Eddy said, a little tired from the entire day. The three then walked through the tall grass, going forward deeper into the Santalune Forest.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble. Quick Attack

**Double D**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Scatterbug (Male)

Lv: 3

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, String Shot

**Ed**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Peck

* * *

**And another chapter is done. This was no joke, I got this entire chapter done in one day! I had to pace myself from probably 11 in the morning to 9 at night. To me, that's a new record time.**

**The Eds will probably get their first Gym Battle in a couple chapters, but I'll only feature 1 of their battles just to save time. **

**To make things clear, let me say this: Imagine this like as if it were BPS; if they caught up to them, they would be finished, so I'll probably make it so that they won't meet until later, way later. But if not that, then it'll be when they reach the Pokémon League.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story, but please don't say the same thing over and over **_**please.**_** Repetition will start to get annoying. Also remember grammar, it'll annoy me if you don't check what you've written.**

**Till next time! Review!**

* * *

**Next Time: Happy Trails**


	3. Happy Trails

Chapter 3 – Happy Trails

**I'm back guys. So, I had to get another chapter on my other story finished and now I'm back to this one. It's been awhile, but in my defense I had exams this week, so no updates were going to be posted for awhile.**

**Mr. Ingenious: Thanks, really appreciate the positive stuff you're saying about my story. As for the anonymous reviews, all I can do right now is just delete them when moderating them, considering I don't know how to block anonymous reviews.**

**Reflare: Got it, but what if people didn't know much of the characters or their show. It would at least be a preview of what they'll be dealing with.**

**PROJECTXD: Ash and friends will not be participating. This is all strictly Ed, Edd n Eddy and nothing else.**

**I know someone is saying the same thing over and over. I know because they had poor grammar, so I deleted most, if not all, of his/her reviews as a warning to stop. Whoever you are, stop!**

**Anyways, let's just get on with the craziness.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds had made it towards Aquacorde Town, where they got a Town Map. They pressed onwards towards Route 2, where Ed caught a Fletchling, of what he had presumed to be a chicken. The cul-de-sac kids and the Eds' parents noticed the Eds had left. They all found out Kevin was the one to blame, with a hint of Sarah's foul attitude. Professor Sycamore is then obligated to take them to Kalos in the morning, where they shall try and catch up to the Eds. Back in Santalune Forest, Double D spared a Scatterbug, which then lets itself get captured by Double D. The Eds then press on towards their destination that is Santalune City.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Happy Trails**

Morning had risen, and the cul-de-sac kids were awaiting for their ride. The helicopter was soon to come for them.

"Gah! What's taking that stupid guy so long?!" Sarah demanded. Their parents were there to see their children off, and Sarah's mom was very displeased with her attitude. Jimmy held his parents' hands for comfort until the transportation came. Kevin was permitted to take his bike along, and Rolf was allowed only take Wilfred. It was upsetting to him that he wasn't allowed to bring Victor or the other animals, but he must do his best, for he was the son of a shepherd.

Eventually, the helicopter had arrived. It was full of fuel and it slowly came downwards towards the ground. With everything set and done, the kids said goodbye to their parents and they all proceeded into the helicopter. They all got off the ground and they were off. It would be roughly seven hours before they were going to set foot into Kalos.

Rolf stared out the window, watching so that they wouldn't fall into the earth or sea. Wilfred was strapped in as well, so that it would be safe. Jimmy had on all of the protective gear possible. Kevin was awaited for when they would land, so that he could almost immediately get started on his voyage to get back at the Eds for grounding him.

* * *

**Route 3**

It was roughly 7 in the morning, and the Eds had managed to get their butts out of that accursed forest. Though their pokémon did gain some levels on them, it wasn't like it was an enjoyable experience.

"Of all the rotten…" Eddy was muttering, getting whatever foliage he may had accumulated from traveling within the forest. Eddy then turned back towards Ed. "You just had to go and take those wild berries. You idiot!"

"Correction Eddy." Double D said, in defense of Ed. "We had no idea that those berries belonged to that group of Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour. We were simply taking food that didn't belong to us."

Ed then grinned a toothy smile. "Train is moving folks!"

"Bah, fine. So even I didn't know. At least we got a little Exp before being chased off, right?" Eddy said.

"True. My Scatterbug managed to gain a copious amount before our retreat." Double D noted. The Eds then came across the scenery. Route 3 had a path that led forward and went down a hillside. It wasn't as long as Santalune Forest, according to the Town Map. It stretched roughly four miles in total length. To their left was a pond that stretched a good 200 meters out and 1000 meters in length, stretching up the path.

"You know gentlemen, Route 3 is also called Ouvert Way, in which Ouvert is French for open." Double D noted, only to be ignored by the two trudging towards the pond.

Eddy and Ed both yawned and sat on the water's edge. Sadly, they didn't get a lot of sleep, and their snacks were only suitable for another day until they would run out. They woke up earlier at six just so they would stay ahead. They were still tired but they couldn't complain as they had to proceed. Their breakfast was cut short with the berries being part of some wild pokémon's property.

They then resorted to eating their provisions again beside the pond. Eddy had gotten out some snacks to sustain him until lunch. Ed just got out some Chunky Puffs, and got out his Fletchling and Chespin so that they could chow down as well.

Ed had some Chunky Puffs dumped into a bowl, where Fletchling and Chespin both ate. Due to their rest and sleep last night, their energies were restored and they felt ready to tackle the day, except Chespin had forgotten Tackle yesterday.

Double D had gotten out his pokémon so that they could eat as well Fennekin and Scatterbug both had some snacks.

Seeing as how the others were feeding their pokémon, Eddy joined in on the bandwagon. He called out his Froakie and it stood right beside him.

"(Yo. Time to eat?)" Froakie asked. Eddy groaned as it gave a portion of his food to Froakie so that it could eat. It accepted the food and began chowing down. He ate a little and then saw that they were in front of a pond. With urge to get itself relaxed after such a stressful day yesterday, Froakie jumped into the pond and the splash got Eddy wet.

"Watch it!" Eddy scolded. Froakie had just continued to swim about, ignoring Eddy as it felt refreshed being in some water. Eddy groaned at his pokémon was just being all carefree, and he turned and went towards his pals. "Hey, any of you got a towel?"

Ed pulled out a dirty towel and showed it to his pal.

"Here Eddy." Offered the big muscle head. The towel was covered in lint, mushrooms, and candy. Eddy recoiled in how disgusting Ed's towel was. In the end, Eddy just air dried and he was just fine.

After ten or fifteen minutes of eating and relaxing by the pond, the Eds packed up their belongings and trailed back up Route 3.

* * *

**Later…**

Man, those chumps didn't stand a chance back their Double D!" Eddy remarked, overviewing Double D's victory. Eddy was throwing exciting punches all about.

It was two hours later, and their battling skills did manage to improve. Double D had just managed to defeat a trainer's Caterpie and Azurill with just his Scatterbug. Ever since yesterday, Scatterbug had been doing very well in its battling. Double D's calculations and observations in battle are what made him unbeatable at this point.

"Thank you Eddy; although, that trainer did put up a fair fight." Double D said. Eddy had just waived the statement.

"Doesn't matter, because you won anyway sockhead. Keep that up and I might challenge ya-!" Eddy then tripped and fell over something. He was walking in tall grass and he face planted.

"What the? Why I outta…" He got up and turned to see that see saw a startled pokémon, of which he tripped over.

It looked like a serpentine Pokémon with a primarily yellow body, blue underside, and blue-and-cream-striped back. Its head was round with a wide mouth extending under its jowls and curving up toward the middle of its face. Its chin was blue with two rounded prongs. Its eyes—round and rimmed with blue—are kept closed, revealing its cream-colored eyelids. On its upper back were two small, white, bird-like wings split into two sections each. Its body ended in a striped, drill-like tail.

Eddy looked at the pokémon and stood there, pondering. The Pokémon wasn't all too pleased with its morning interrupted.

"(Ugh. It's too early for this crap!)" The Pokémon complained, having just woken up from its peaceful sleep.

Eddy got out his pokedex and analyzed this thing that he tripped over.

_"Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. It digs into the ground with its tail and makes a mazelike nest. It can fly just a little."_

He put his device away and saw the Dunsparce trying to escape.

"(Gotta get going!)" Dunsparce was making a getaway, but was halted with Eddy stepping in front of it.

"Oh no you don't!" Eddy said. Eddy got out a poke ball and summoned forth Froakie.

"(Alright pal. This can go the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?)" Froakie asked the cowardly Dunsparce that liked to nap.

"(Uh…don't I get a say in this?)" Dunsparce asked. Eddy then held out a hand.

"Froakie, hold it. We need this one alive!" Eddy shouted. Froakie turned back in shock to see that Eddy wanted to catch this one for a change.

"(Well, this is something new. Guess you're tagging along with us on this joyride.)" Froakie said at the startled Dunsparce. He simply tried and squirmed away, but Eddy wanted the Land Snake Pokémon to stay in place.

"Use Bubble and get its attention!" Eddy commanded. Froakie then unleashed a Bubble attack and aimed right in front of Dunsparce, forcing it to squirm back.

"(But…I didn't do anything!)" Dunsparce said in defense. Froakie, feeling a little sympathy for the startled pokémon, hopped towards it a little.

"(Take it easy. My loudmouth trainer just wants to catch ya, you didn't do anything wrong. I assure you that.)" Froakie said, trying to ease Dunsparce.

Dunsparce let out a heap of air, now getting an understanding.

"(Ok. I get it, but let's see if you can get past this!)" Dunsparce then rounded its body into a ball, via Defense Curl, and then it started to roll into Froakie, via Rollout. Froakie was then ordered to use Pound, which it did.

The two attacks collided, but to Froakie's surprise, Dunsparce didn't get pushed back. After the two backed away from each other, Dunsparce immediately went in for a successful Rollout attack. Froakie was hit and it flew back a few feet.

"(Man. Normally, my attacks shatter through collisions. How could he have just lasted that long?)" He muttered. He didn't have time to answer his own question when he was attacked by another Rollout. Froakie stumbled back as Dunsparce was circling around and coming back with a more brutal Rollout.

"(Geez! First thing you know, he's scared. Next thing you know, _I'm _scared!)" Froakie then jumped at the last second just before Dunsparce could get his hit in.

"Froakie, unleash the Bubble!" Eddy commanded with a fist pump in the air. Froakie then used Bubble and showered its attack down on the Dunsparce. With that one hit, he flopped onto his back and struggled to get back up. He slowly tried to squirm, but then Eddy had enlarged a poke ball.

"Your mine!" Eddy threw his poke ball and it touched Dunsparce. The weakened pokémon then turned into energy and went inside the poke ball. Since this one was actually putting up a fight, the ball was shaking. After a couple of shakes, the ball made a 'ding' sound, signaling the capture of Dunsparce. Eddy ran over and got his new Dunsparce's poke ball.

"Alright boys! Let's move out!" Eddy shouted. He was about to make a break for it when he was halted by Double D.

"Hold it Eddy." He said. Much to the latter's annoyance, he turned and saw Double D looking at him as though he had forgotten something.

"What?" He asked.

"Eddy, you have to heal up your pokémon after that battle." Double D explained.

"So what? There's a city up ahead sockhead, we can get there and heal our animals then."

"Eddy, the probability of us encountering more trainers and pokémon are at least ninety percent. You should use your resources and restore energy to your Froakie and Dunsparce. The Trainer's Manual clearly states that if all of your pokémon has fainted, then you will be instantly transported back to the previous location that you last healed said pokémon, meaning…"

"…I would be back in Aquacorde Town." Eddy finished, saying it in disbelief. He gawked at the possible situation. If that did happen, the amount of time to catch up to his pals would be almost ten to eleven hours. Six if he runs the entire way. With the cul-de-sac kids soon to follow, they had no time to waste, and Eddy had to take what he could get to reach ahead and pull through.

"Fine. I'll heal them." Eddy then called out his two weakened pokémon, Froakie and Dunsparce. They both appeared side by side as Eddy opened up his bag with the money symbol on it. He then reached for two Potions and then pointed one at Dunsparce and sprayed him. It only took a few moments for the Potion to take effect and then Dunsparce instantly felt better.

"(W-wow. I feel pretty good.)" He noted. Eddy then sprayed Froakie, and its injuries were rapidly healing. Since Froakie was at a higher level than Dunsparce, that meant he had more HP, meaning it wouldn't heal as much as did Dunsparce, but the effects were efficient, and it wasn't like he was low on health from battling Dunsparce, though that battle did knock off a big chunk of his HP.

Froakie turned to talk to Dunsparce.

"(I have to admit pal, you had me going there for a few seconds.)" Froakie said.

"(Eh?)"

"(Your strength. Your Rollout attack was really strong.)"

"(Oh! That, well, it's because of my Defense Curl.)" Dunsparce explained. Froakie tilted his head in misunderstanding. "(Allow me to explain. Rollout's damage doubles immediately after the user does Defense Curl, and since Rollout's damage accumulates after successful hits…)"

"(…then you become a weapon of mass destruction.)" Froakie finished in amazement. Froakie jumped in shock. That's why Dunsparce was so strong. Its Defense Curl and Rollout combo could make it a force to be reckoned with.

Eddy then returned the two back to their poke balls. He then put his backpack on his back and then began to walk nonchalant. Double D soon followed, with Ed walking right behind with his head back as always.

"Eddy, do we fight monsters in the big city too?" Ed wondered. Eddy then stopped and turned back towards his pals.

"How should I know? Ask Double D, he's got the idea." He said rudely.

"Well Eddy, Ed, the answer is yes. According to my Town Map, the next town that we will be coming across will be Santalune City. That is where our first gym battle is located." Double D explained. Eddy almost jumped at the thought of almost reaching their first gym battle.

"It's about time we get there!" Eddy exclaimed.

Double D continued. "However, the gym leader's pokémon are really strong. If you win, you get a badge, a lot of money, and a device known as a TM. TMs can be found all over with a variety of moves involved. Every gym leader is said to have one. In total, there are one hundred with at most eight HMs."

The two weren't paying any attention to the TM part, they got detached when Ed heard strong and when Eddy heard Double D mentioned money.

"Money?!" Eddy now had coins for eyes and a large grin, signaling his plan. "Boys, let's beat this gym leader and get ourselves some jawbreakers!"

"Yum! Yum! Jawbreakers for Ed!" He shouted. The two then began dashing, but Double D managed to stop them just in time.

"WAIT!" Double D shouted, making the two freeze in place. "Wait gentlemen. The gym leader has really powerful pokémon, and I don't think there are jawbreakers or a candy store anywhere in this area." The two Eds had their jaws drop to the ground in disbelief.

"WHAT?! NO JAWBREAKERS?!" Eddy roared at the fact. Ed had puppy dog eyes, showing his discontent.

"No jawbreakers for Ed, Eddy!" Ed wept on his knees. Eddy was kicking about and Ed sniffled a bit before getting back to his feet.

"There's no need to get worked up fellows. Remember, our objective is to stay ahead and make sure we get to the Pokémon League before the others; that is, if they didn't find out already." Double D explained.

To Eddy, this was upsetting. What good was winning money if he couldn't spend it on jawbreakers? He always wanted cash for that very purpose. If he couldn't get any jawbreakers, then what's the point of getting that cash from their previous battles with trainers? Nothing. Eddy was discontent, but he was well aware of Double D's point. They had to stay ahead or risk losing to the others.

Eddy groaned and slumped forward. "Come on Ed, we have to get through this." Eddy mumbled as he walked past Ed, who had stopped weeping. As long as he had Chunky Puffs, he was good. Though he was running out, he could always find something somewhere to eat. Add the fact that they had to supply their pokémon with food of their own and get water, so at least the money they won had a purpose.

And so, the Eds pressed onwards. Though Eddy and Ed won't be eating jawbreakers anytime soon, they still held their heads high in hopes of getting to the finish before the kids do.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the other cul-de-sac kids…**

It was now around one in the afternoon, and the cul-de-sac kids have just arrived at their destination that was Vaniville Town. The helicopter was hovering over the town, and the professor had everyone get their parachutes ready.

"Alright guys, listen!" Professor Sycamore shouted due to the helicopter being so loud. "You need to pull the blue cord then the red cord. I repeat, blue then red."

With that said, the kids had to jump. Sarah and Jimmy held onto one another as Kevin was dropping on his bike. Nazz jumped and then Jonny jumped, with Plank getting his own parachute, as did Wilfred. Rolf also jumped, leaving all of the cul-de-sac kids to plummet with two containers falling after them. Professor Sycamore then took off and decided that his mini vacation was over. He asked his assistant to set a course to Lumiose City. The helicopter door then closed, with it now flying off towards north.

This time, the kids had no trouble landing. They all landed safe and sound, unlike the Eds, not to mention Ed's brilliant landing. Kevin landed with himself on his bike. He motored his way over towards where the others were gathering. They all gathered around to where the two containers had fallen. Both were sideways and each had three poke balls inside.

"What are these circular contraptions that are new to Rolf's pupils?" Rolf asked out loud. The kids all pressed a few buttons and then the containers popped open with the same material that the Eds had received. They each had a not detailing the devices and what they had to get done. They each got their ten poke balls, their Pokedex, their Potions and Revives, and their Town Maps (of which Professor Sycamore had forgotten to give the Eds).

They each had to pick their pokémon. This wasn't too hard for Kevin. All he needed was a powerful pokémon to get through to where the Eds were. Kevin got out a poke ball, of which was a Chespin. Chespin looked up at Kevin and saw as to how cool he was. At an instant, Chespin went on over and leaned against Kevin's ride.

Kevin didn't mind; in fact, he was fond of the spitting image of himself. _'Choice.' _He thought, thinking he made a great choice.

"(Nice ride bro. Can't wait to beat up some punks.)" Chespin said, acting cool lie Kevin.

Next was Nazz. She got out her poke ball and then appeared a Fennekin. This one was more playful because Nazz saw it trying to chase its fluffy tail.

"Awwww. So cute!" Nazz said, thinking how cute her Fennekin was. The little fox saw how her trainer was super nice, compared to the jock going over towards his bike. Fennekin jumped into Nazz's arms and Nazz held onto her new pokémon.

"Now it is Rolf's turn to summon forth a creature of the norm!" Rolf proclaimed, walking over towards the last poke ball in the container. He grabbed it and then did what Kevin did and tossed it into the air, revealing it to be a Froakie.

Rolf analyzed his new Froakie and looked at it head to toe. He had a hand under his chin, making him look as though he was thinking, which he was. He grumbled and scratched his chin, and then nodded.

"Very well, Rolf sees great potential in you, oh young hoppity one. You shall be raised under the mentorship of Rolf and shall overcome vast trials that shall test your skills and fortitude." Rolf said, looking forward with a clenched fist, showing his determination to train his new Froakie.

"(I shall take up this opportunity to do as you say…I guess.)" Froakie replied. It wasn't use to Rolf's strange speech yet. A little confused as to how foreign he was, but he went along with it. Who knows? Maybe Froakie will pick up Rolf's speech pattern.

Now that the container was empty, it was time for the next one to be open. Rolf then pointed at the container.

"Jonny the wood boy, you shall open the doohickey and you, young angry one, and crybaby Jimmy shall pick your three." Rolf said. Without delay, Jonny pushed the button and three poke balls and supplies were shown.

"What's that Plank?" Jonny then held Plank up to his ear so that he could hear him better. After a few seconds, Jonny pulled away.

"The far right? Okay." Jonny then grabbed the poke ball and he opened it just like Nazz did, he had it still in his hand, but it still opened nonetheless.

Out came Chespin, Jonny's new pokémon. It looked around, just as curious as Jonny.

"Cooooool!" Jonny shouted. Chespin leaned in and grinned at his trainer, thinking how interesting the boy the wood is for a trainer.

"(That's a big head.)" Chespin noted with no regards to what it had said about his trainer.

Next came Jimmy. Jimmy got the middle poke ball and proceeded right after Jonny. He pointed the ball in a direction and it opened. Out came a little Fennekin that Jimmy found super adorable.

"Hehe. You're so fluffy." Jimmy said. Fennekin grinned and he nuzzled in Jimmy's leg. He was satisfied with his trainer, but wanted to see what flaws he could point in the near future.

Sarah then got her poke ball, which was the last one.

"Alright, let's see what that idiot professor had left me with." Sarah said. She yanked the ball out of the container and threw it into the air. Out of the energy came a Froakie.

This displeased Sarah growled and gritted her teeth. "A frog?! All that was left was a stupid frog?! Graahh!" Sarah complained in spite. Her Froakie wasn't really the best either. Unlike Eddy's Froakie, and Rolf's as well, this Froakie was just as foul as Sarah. No curiosity or ease, just stress and contempt.

"(God, why am I paired with a loudmouth twerp)?" She complained in regards to Sarah. "(This girl is gonna have to straighten out her deal if she wishes for me to cooperate with her.)" Nevertheless, she had no choice. This is going to be a long journey for the two of them.

The guys then packed up their stuff and started to venture into Route 1. On their way through the town, the kids stopped when they saw caution signs around an Ed-shape and size hole in the pavement, as well as another container laying on top of a nearby bush.

Kevin and the others gathered around the hole, seeing as how it reminded them of a certain someone. Kevin smirked, thinking the Eds had a rough start.

He laughed. "Man, those dorks know how to make a landing!" Kevin laughed with a hand on his cap, trying to contain his laughter, but to no avail.

"My stupid brother made this hole, didn't he?" Sarah rhetorically asked, pointing a thumb at the hole.

Nazz looked at Sarah with a brow raised. "You know, maybe you should be worried about Ed. He is your brother."

Sarah wasn't at all moved. "Who asked you blondie?" Nazz just kept calm and kept her composure, seeing as how getting into a fight would be futile since Sarah is a stubborn monstrosity. The cul-de-sac kids then saw the gates not too far ahead. Kevin zoomed on his bike and speed his way through the gates. He had no concern with the others as he needed to catch up with Eddy. He needed to speed his way through and make sure that he beats Eddy. Sure it would've been better to travel as a group with Nazz and Rolf by his side, but the reality of it all is that they're trainers, meaning they have to battle to win, and Kevin aims to trump _all_.

"Later!" Kevin shouted as he rode through the gates. The others were left behind as Kevin was getting ahead of them.

"Kev?" Nazz wasn't happy with Kevin leaving her and his own pal behind. It was bad enough that Kevin had to leave Rolf, but she had at least expect him to ask her to tag along. This was not a good impression.

"Very well, Rolf shall accompany himself on this journey through yet another land." He said. He slumped forward and trudged through the gates. Just as he was making his way through the gates that lead to Route 1, Sarah pushed him aside and stepped all over him.

"Out of the way!" Sarah sneered, wanting to get ahead so that she could strangle her big brother. Jimmy, being the nice guy, stepped passed Rolf and tried catching up to his friend.

"Hold up, I'm coming!" Jimmy shouted towards Sarah. It was obvious that the two were going to go on the journey together, but it also a requirement. They were allowed to come along as long as Sarah could travel with Jimmy.

Jonny, with Plank, ran over Rolf and woo-hooed as he darted towards Route 1.

Rolf slowly got up and cracked his back. "Son of a shepherd." He muttered. Wilfred then came by his side and the two went on their journey, but not before Nazz called out from behind.

"Hey Rolf!" Nazz shouted, getting Rolf's attention.

"Yes, go-go Nazz girl?" Rolf asked. Nazz then walked up to him.

"Say, what do say we travel as a team and catch up to Kevin?" She suggested. Rolf didn't mind company, at least he would have a training partner until he catches up to Kevin.

"This is good. Rolf shall take you up on this offer and together, we shall find Kevin and make a team!" Rolf proclaimed, shaking Nazz's hand in a deal. "Rolf shall not let haste get the better of us, come Wilfred!" Rolf turned and Wilfred squealed, following Rolf.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Nazz shouted. She then started walking behind Rolf and the whole cul-de-sac gang was now setting foot on their journeys ahead.

* * *

**Santalune City – The Eds**

Now this city was just a little bigger compared to Aquacorde Town. It had a big Roselia-shaped fountain, releasing two waterfalls down from both sets of roses the statue had for arms. The Eds had found a vast amount of houses and stores all about. They found cafés, a school for beginners, and they had found the Pokémon Center at last.

The building had round bulges on the sides, much like columns connected to the building. The round edges were the windows that had screens down. The door or entrance was in an arc and a red color with a white poke ball logo on it. There was a red roof that also had some more glass on top. On the sides were two small square windows, one on each side. The two windows were traced back to an arc structure that went about the whole top of the building, as well as some more glass, finishing with a huge silicon poke ball label on the front.

The Eds looked up in amazement. They've never seen anything so magnificent. This looked better than a candy store for sure.

Eddy tried peaking around the blinds of the arced windows, but couldn't see a thing. He was curious, though he didn't wanna be the fall guy.

"Ed, get in there." Eddy commanded to his pal. Ed did as told and just walk right into the arced red door, which split in two, allowing Ed to enter. The two other Eds ventured inside and found that the building was more compact inside. The detail was something as well.

On the floor was a black poke ball logo with the floor itself being a light blue with the light coming from above. The counter was an arc with a red top, with white squeezed in between the red and black. Right next to the counter was a red box that looked just like a computer. Above, you could see the huge monitor that was blue. On the left side of the center was a little lounge and what looked like a clothing room. That also stretched towards the guest bedrooms that were right next to the changing room. On the right side was a dining area with a little library added. There was also a little market that held all of a trainer's accommodations. The desk there was a blue top with gray and black layers underneath. It was occupied with two workers rather than one. Behind them were images of various items on the monitor behind them.

The Eds made their way towards the counter with the pink haired nurse tending it. The nurse had blue eyes and she had on an apron over a pink dress.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. I am Nurse Joy. Shall I restore your Pokémon and their health?" She asked with a smile.

Eddy and his pals raised a brow, thinking what was her deal. They come in and she instantly asks them if they needed to be healed.

"Uhh…yeah." Eddy said, but then realized something. "Hey, do we have to pay for this?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "No sir. Every time you are at the Pokémon Center, your pokémon are restored and it's all free."

Ed, Double, and Eddy all then showed their poke balls with open palms.

"Very well." She takes them and puts them in the six slots shown in the machine. Since the room wasn't separated, the Eds watch as she projected their pokémon's images on the board. In order, they were Froakie, Dunsparce, Chespin, Fletchling, Fennekin, and Scatterbug. The Nurse then went over towards her computer and pressed few keys. "Beginning healing sequence." She pressed one more key and the healing happened.

The machine flashed a few times, which startled the Eds. At first thought, Ed thought they were being teleported into an intergalactic space ship, but that didn't happen.

"Was that a melody just now?" Double D asked. The Nurse then put the poke balls in slot trays and handed them back to the Eds. The three young trainers then retrieved their Pokémon and looked back at the Nurse.

"Thank you monster recovery unit." Ed thanked her.

"Eh, what he said." Eddy said.

The Nurse did a simple bow. "Thank you. We hope to see you again."

The Eds then turned and sat in the lounge that was right next to them. Eddy and Ed both fell into the cushions of the chairs, as to where Double D politely sat down. Eddy sighed and laid there for a few moments and he and Ed both sat up, feeling as though they needed food.

"Hey, sockhead. Go get us some food pronto." Eddy asked of his intelligent friend. Double D then got up and walked in front of Eddy.

"Eddy, I do believe I need some currency." Double D mentioned.

"Geez, you're lie a five year old. Here." Eddy then gave Double D the amount of cash that they had accumulated throughout their journey. He then took the cash and went off towards the market corner of the building.

Eddy and Ed both put their heads down to rest while Double D did all of the work. In less than ten seconds, giver take two seconds to be more accurate, they were snoring.

Ed and Eddy were down for probably five minutes. They were then brought back by the arrival of Double D with a bunch of supplies.

"I have returned gentlemen!" Double proclaimed, making wake up.

"Huh? What?" Eddy snorted as he had awaken from his slumber. He then elbowed Ed, who had begun to wake up from his nap as well. The two then retracted their heads so that Double D may present their new supplies on the table.

There was a bunch of food, bottles of water, and pokémon food for them. "As you are aware, we now have provisions to last us four days." Double D explained. "Here, we have some pokémon food so that our pokémon can get the right amount of nutrients. We have expanded our water resources, and that took every penny that we had."

Eddy was a bit mad that Double D had spent every penny in their name, you could tell by the angry red boiling in his face.

"The heck sockhead? We could've used that dough to buy us some…oh, right." Eddy had just remembered that there were no jawbreakers in Kalos; nevertheless, it was all that they had.

"I'm sorry Eddy, but these supplies do take up quite a bit of money. We were lucky that they had a sale on those Chunky Puffs and milk.

"CHUNKY PUFFS!" Ed yelled, excite to have more Chunky Puffs to eat. He was about to yank the box from the table when Eddy stopped him.

"Hey, monobrow. We need that for the trip! Don't go eating it all!" Eddy scolded. Ed had then backed away, and Double D was setting up everything for lunch. How they had Chunky Puffs and not jawbreakers was a mystery they would never know.

"Shall we unpack and have ourselves a full stomach for when we venture into the Santalune Gym?" Double D rhetorically questioned. The gang then brought out their pokémon, and they all let them have the pokémon food that was freshly bought.

Everyone was eating something now. The Eds chowed down on a fresh meal that was in conjunction with the supplies Double D had bought. It was certainly tasty for a store meal.

"I gotta hand it to these guys, this stuff is actually good." Eddy commented.

The Eds were busy eating their meal, while the Pokémon were all conversing among themselves.

"(Hm. Strange. Those so called 'Chunky Puffs' actual taste as good as this food.)" Fletchling noted, eating some more food. All of the pokémon were eating as though it was an all you could eat buffet.

"(Belly happy!)" Chespin said, falling on his back and sighing with a full stomach, just about ready to doze off.

"(Hey pal, best to stay awake if you wish to get that gym badge.)" Froakie said, but to only be ignored by a snoring Chespin.

Just about ten minutes after eating, the Eds had finish cleaning up and their pokémon had returned to their poke balls. Just as they were about to exit, Eddy froze in place, as though he had a realization of sorts.

"What is it Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom." Ed said. Eddy then turned around and looked at Double D with an epiphany.

"Hey, wait a minute sockhead! We never had our battle yet!" Eddy complained, much to Double D's shock. He was right. They didn't battle yet, and they were about to go up against a gym leader. They had to sharpen up their skills just one more time before challenging the gym.

"Eddy, are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, we had just restored our pokémon, and the fact that the others will be catching up." Double D tried to make an excuse, but Eddy found a loophole.

"Don't sweat it ya bookworm. Tell you what, you still got that timer?"

"Yeah, just when we're making meals, why?"

"Use that timer for our battle. Set it for five minutes. Of which, the match is over." Eddy suggested. It wasn't a bad idea. It was more efficient since it would be arrange for five minutes, and that would push their pokémon to increase their Speed so as to finish off their opponents faster.

Double D took those factors into account and thought about this for another five seconds. "Very well Eddy. I shall accept your challenge."

Eddy then ran outside and turned around to face them while Double D and Ed were walking outside. Obviously, Eddy was ready to show him who was the top dog.

"Hurry up sockhead!" Eddy shouted. Double D put down his bag and scrolled through his stuff to find a timer within his well-organized supplies. He pulled out the timer and had set it to five minutes. He had set the timer right next to Ed, of whom was the referee.

"Ed. Listen carefully now. Do you remember what I did back in Route 1?" Double D asked his friend.

"Yes?"

"I need you to be the referee."

Ed then trudged over and went right next to the timer. "Uh, Eddy and Double D will now pit two destructive monsters against one another. Each warrior shall use only one monster. This championship shall be over went that thingamajig dings and shakes. Fight!" Ed said.

"Prepare to go down sockhead!" Eddy warned.

"I'd be careful as to not underestimate your opponent Eddy!" Double D warned his friend. Both then got out their poke balls and both pokémon were sent out at the same time.

Out came Scatterbug and Froakie. Both looked at each other with determination.

"(Look kid, you're at a disadvantage in regards to level, so how about you give up now and I'll go easy on you.)" Froakie warned his little adversary.

"(Just because my level is lower, that doesn't mean I can still kick your froggy behind.)" Scatterbug replied. The match then commenced. Eddy commanded Froakie to use Quick Attack. Froakie lunged with a white outline at Scatterbug. It made contact and Scatterbug scooted back a little.

"(Not bad, but be best not to underestimate me!)" It remarked. Double D then had it use Tackle, and it made contact with Froakie. Froakie then scooted back as well, though it didn't take as much damage.

"(You're not going to get anywhere with that power!)" Froakie then unleashed a Bubble attack at Scatterbug, of whom dodged by jumping.

"String Shot!" Double D shouted in a calm manner. Scatterbug then shot forth a sticky thread from its mouth. The thread coiled around Froakie, restraining its arm movement, as well as making it topple over.

(What the?)" Froakie tried to pry itself by wiggling, but it was taking a lot of effort, as well as time.

Four minutes left.

Scatterbug was doing an onslaught of Tackles on Froakie as it was trying to wiggle itself out, although the task wasn't easy. After several Tackles, Froakie finally broke free, though it accumulated damage.

"(I gotta hand it ya kid, you're not bad. First String Shot, then Tackle over and over to keep me from getting up. Impressive. Now take this!)"

"Froakie, use Bubble!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then used Bubble and dealt damage on the little Bug Type. Scatterbug flew back, trying to gain some ground upon landing.

"Scatterbug!" Double D shouted. Scatterbug finally got its footing and was breathing heavily.

Three minutes left.

Double D did some quick calculations. He measured the distance between them, how fast Froakie could move, as well as the amount of damage each side may had accumulated. The odds were that Double D had a 1/3 chance unless he slowed down Froakie. And he had just the move to do so.

"Scatterbug, stay still." Double D commanded. Scatterbug then stopped moving, and everything was still, all except an anxious Eddy.

"If you're trying to give me the win, so be it!" Eddy shouted. "Froakie, Pound!" Froakie's hand then glow white and began hopping towards his adversary.

"(…)" Scatterbug was waiting for the word.

"Use Stun Spore, now!" Double D commanded. Scatterbug then emanated an orange dust that scattered about, engulfing Froakie when it was three feet away. Froakie had instantly stopped moving and it shook a little, and little orange sparks took over his body.

"(The heck…I…can't…move!)" Froakie tried saying.

"Use Tackle!" Double D commanded.

"(Take this!)" Scatterbug then lunged at a paralyzed Froakie. The Bubble Frog Pokémon then fell back and tumbled.

Two minutes left.

"What the heck Froakie, get in there!" Eddy shouted. Froakie tried getting up, but it struggled. If measured, its energy would be on the brink of red, add to that paralysis.

"(Not bad…)" Froakie was about to say more, but then everyone saw the change that was happening.

Sudenly, Scatterbug was consumed in a light. Its body was glowing a sort of blue light that created a small energy field around it.

"My word, can it be…?" Double D then quickly got out the Trainer's Manual and quickly scrolled through the book as Scatterbug was taking up new characteristics.

You could see its worm-like body get stiff, and a coat of sorts envelope its body. Its head was also getting bigger. After a little bit, the transformation stopped and the light exploded, revealing a new pokémon.

It was a small, insectoid Pokémon. It had a large, round head, which is light gray in the back with a darker gray face. There were two khaki-colored dots on its face, one above each eye. The face was bisected by a thin, black line that ends in a khaki-colored triangle at the top of the head. It had two ovular eyes that were the same color as its facial markings, and square black pupils and no visible sclera. Its body was covered with a white furry material, and there are red, black, and cream square particles surrounding it.

"It has mutated!" Ed shouted. Everyone was confused as to what happened. This didn't happen before.

"What is that?!" Eddy demanded to know. Double D had finally found the page and he explained everything.

"Eddy, it would appear that my Scatterbug has undergone what is known as evolution." Double D had said. "It says here that when a Pokémon evolves, its appearance changes, and it gains new powers and skills." This shocked Eddy.

"For real?! You mean my Froakie can evolve and look different?!" Eddy had shouted in shock.

"Correct; however, they must be at a certain level in order to evolve. My guess is that Froakie isn't at a high enough level yet."

"No fair! Shouldn't evolving be against the rules if the other can't evolve?!" Eddy complained.

Double D shook his head. "I'm sorry Eddy, but it's considered fair."

Eddy grumbled, seeing how Double D had gotten the upper hand with his newly evolve pokémon. Double D then got out his pokedex and analyzed his newly evolved pokémon.

_ "Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon. It lives hidden within thicket shadows. When predators attack, it quickly bristles the fur covering its body in an effort to threaten them."_

Spewpa then looked at the paralyzed Froakie, leaning forward to attack. "(Be prepared.)" It said.

Froakie couldn't believe it. He was wide eyed at this development. His weak opponent had just evolved.

"(Dang kid, you grow up so fast.)" Froakie said just before flinching at his paralysis.

Only thirty seconds left.

"Hold up! The battle is still going! So use Pound!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then used Pound and lunged at Spewpa, although it was much slower than usual.

Double D also saw the new move Spewpa had just learned. He put his device away and focused on the battle.

"Spewpa, defend yourself with Protect!" Double D shouted. Spewpa then created a translucent turquoise shield in front of it, making Pound bounce back.

"(Gah! What?!)" Froakie was having trouble. It was in mid-air when Spewpa did a Tackle on it, making it fly and crash in front of Eddy.

Fifteen seconds left.

"Get up Froakie, finish it with Bubble!" Eddy shouted, getting frustrated. Froakie then got back up, with its body glowing a blue aura, signifying not a Stat decrease, but something else. Double D took note of this in an instant.

"Hmm…Spewpa, Tackle!" Double shouted, with Spewpa lunging at Froakie.

Froakie was about to unleash a Bubble, but as it was about to spray some Bubbles, paralysis took over, cancelling the move.

"What is it Froakie? Get in there-!" Eddy was shouting as Spewpa rammed into Froakie's body.

"(Like I said! Just because my level is lower, doesn't mean you're better than me!)" Spewpa declared as Froakie fell back from the attack one last time.

He had fainted just one second before time went out.

"The frog man has been terminated, and the mutated insectoid was earned the title. The champion of the planet Excalibur is Double D!" Ed had declared. Double D rushed over and quickly turned off the timer. Spewpa went over and looked up at Double D. He knelt down and petted Spewpa's head.

"I'm very proud of your battle Spewpa. You did a wonderful job with the abilities that you had acquired." Double D said, praising his pokémon to the highest degree.

Spewpa looked up with sparkles and glee in its eyes, very happy for its trainer raising its win.

"(Thank you so much Double D! I did it!)" Spewpa said.

Eddy returned Froakie and stomped over towards Double D. Obviously, he wasn't happy, but he just sighed.

"Fine, you win I guess, but if that timer had gone off before the attack, this battle would've been a draw sockhead!" Eddy protested, though admitting defeat.

"Very well Eddy, though I do believe we should heal our pokémon before going into the gym." Double D replied, returning Spewpa back into its poke ball.

"Ugh. Let's just get this done." Eddy said.

"Tell me a story guys." Ed said.

The three Eds then went back inside and were going to restore their Froakie and Spewpa's energy; after which, the gym battle is on.

With their pokémon growing, their odds of winning their first gym battle were growing ever so steadily.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble. Quick Attack

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 8

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Rage, Defense Curl, Rollout, Spite

**Double D**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Spewpa (Male)

Lv: 9

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Stun Spore, Protect

**Ed**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Peck

**Kevin**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip

**Nazz**

**-**Fennekin (Female)

Lv: 5

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Rolf**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

**Jonny**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 5

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 5

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

* * *

**Done. Another chapter has been complete, though I was way over 7K. It was still a pretty decent chapter. For Dunsparce, I had to Eddy something, and Dunsparce was the only liable option. **

**Remember that episode when Sarah was hypnotized into thinking she was a frog? I chose to make fun of that by making her have Froakie.**

**I might have Jonny become Captain Melonhead if he ever comes across Team Flare, though anything else goes as it is. **

**Now that exams are done, I have nothing to worry about as of now. I can still alternate between stories and each may take about a week or so.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review this story if you like it, but don't be like the one I gave a warning to **_**please**_**!**

**Until the next chapter update, later!**

* * *

**Next Time: Swarming the Battle**


	4. Swarming the Battle

Chapter 4 – Swarming the Battle

**Hey guys, Insane Dominator here. Got another chapter for ya!**

**Haven't got much to say. I'll show a gym battle, just one. More pokémon will be shown.**

**I don't think showing all three gym battles would be beneficial mainly due to it being too long. Add the fact that we've got the cul-de-sac kids to work with. **

**Don't feel like talking anymore, so let's get to the good stuff.**

**To Recap:**

The rest of the cul-de-sac kids have finally set foot in the Kalos region. They each obtained their first pokémon and began to make their way to catch up to the Eds. Kevin is already making great progress due to his bike. The Eds themselves managed to reach Santalune City, with Eddy catching a Dunsparce along the way. After healing their pokémon at the Pokémon Center, Eddy challenged Double D to a five minute timed battle. During which, Double D's Scatterbug evolved into Spwepa and defeated Eddy's Froakie just before time ran out.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Swarming the Battle**

It took them at least fifteen minutes due to Double D's navigation skills with the Town Map. To Eddy, this was a big first step. His first gym battle was right in front of him.

The gym itself was a large building with a green roof. The middle roof was the biggest and was oval shaped. The two roofs on both sides were angled trapezoids. It had gold-painted walls with large arced windows on both sides of the door. There was a huge thin-stoned poke ball symbol on the left side of the roof.

"So, I take it that we have to just work out here to win, right?" Eddy implied. He got the wrong concept of a pokémon gym. He thought pokémon had to actually work out in order to get a badge.

"Eh, no Eddy. The gym leader is suppose to give a badge if you manage to defeat them in a battle. There's no implication of you having to work out Eddy." Double D said. Personally, he was glad that it wasn't a work out gym as well. If it were, then he would fail miserably.

"Beat them in a battle of cereal eating?" Ed asked.

"No blocks for brains, he means a Pokémon Battle." Scolded Eddy.

"You know Eddy, we could go to that Trainer's School before we enter the gym. That tip might be very helpful later on in our journey." Double D suggested. He would enjoy going to that school for extensive knowledge. If there was one thing Double D couldn't get enough of, it would be knowledge. That idea was fairly ideal, but the fact remained that Ed would rather chase butterflies and Eddy would just be scheming instead of listen to a lecture for more than two seconds. Though Double D wanted to go there, he would be outvoted by Eddy and Ed. He'll have to try and manage whatever knowledge he gets from his Trainer's Manual.

"Boring!" Ed exclaimed.

"Take it from lumpy, he's just as ready as me. Don't chicken out on us now Double D." Eddy said. He then dragged his two comrades through the doors and stepped inside for a sweet view of the arena.

The Eds were amazed as to how compact the gym was. The entrance room had a variety of artworks and photographs of various Bug Type Pokémon that they've never seen before. Double D was for sure impressed with the variety of works and the environments they were taken in. Eddy wasn't impressed at the least.

"What is this, a museum? I thought this was a gym!" Eddy complained. "Quit gawking at those framed insects, we've got a gym battle to win." He then pushed Double D, and Ed was admiring a Butterfree photograph.

"It's the insecto-lord of the aborigines!" Ed shouted, making a useless reference. Eddy face palmed himself and sulked his way over to Ed. He took Ed by the collar and pulled him in close.

"Ed." Eddy said in a low voice. Then, he roared ay Ed, making his eyes almost fly out of his sockets. "GET MOVING!" He then started back to the patient Double D with Ed being dragged by Eddy. They then entered another room that was past the display room.

Inside was a plain battle arena with white lines, much like a rectangular box with the poke ball symbol in the center. There were nets and trees everywhere you looked. The gym was with lighting over the field that hanged from the green roofing. The webs themselves were very large with water droplets all over, meaning the sprinklers were set off not too long ago to refresh the nature inside the gym. They had to admit that the droplets on the webs did add a fancy touch to the place, even Eddy took this as an astonishment. Ed thought it would be an accessory to where, but Eddy and Double D held him back just so that he didn't attempt to try and get tangled up in another mess, quite literally.

They all stepped out onto the middle of the arena, where they were expecting to see the gym leader.

"So, where is this guy? Is he suppose to make a grand entrance or something?" Eddy demanded to know.

"Maybe his mommy called him." Ed said.

Double D went through a brochure he managed to find while on their way towards the gym. He was taken by what the brochure said.

"Gentlemen. I fear you are wrong. The gym leader is a she rather than a he. Her name is Viola, a specialist in Bug Types." Double D explained.

"Viola? You mean that instrument Ed tried to kill us with way back before school?" Eddy thought.

"That was a violin Eddy, not a viola." Double D corrected him.

"E! G! E!" Ed shouted, recounting the various notes his mom made him practice throughout that one episode.

They all then heard footsteps from behind them. They all turned to see a young woman. She had what looked like jungle exploring boots with green laces. She had tainted blue pants that went from her slim waist to a little bit below her ankles, with a huge amount of large pockets all about. She had a white shirt and had two cameras around her shoulders. One was bigger than the other one by a large margin and was black. She had green eyes and her hair was blonde and was styled short and had a few strands of hair protruding from the back of her head, making look like arcs.

She took a photo of the surprise Eds and the flash made then blind.

Eddy wobbled and Double D stumbled until he tripped and fell, with Eddy following soon after. They all had dizzy blobs floating about, and Ed just tried and grabbed one of them, but failed, ultimately ending with him falling onto his face.

"Oh dear, I didn't meant to startle you." She innocently said. The Eds were able to snap out of their dizzy state in about fifteen seconds, with Eddy putting a hand on his head to relieve the dizziness.

"Oh my aching-!" He then saw the girl who took the photo. "Hey, what's with you and blinding us like that?!"

Viola amusingly smiled and sweat dropped. "I guess you've taken very little pictures, yes?" She asked.

Double D then walked by Eddy, who was gritting his teeth. "My apologies miss. We don't take too many photos from where we come from, so it's likely we would have to adapt to such photography without the flash."

Viola smile. "Very well then. I am Viola. I take it that you're here to challenge me, yes?" she asked. Upon hearing this, Eddy got over his initial shock and dashed up to her.

"Hey, lady, I declare that I fight you first!" Eddy proclaimed. He then turned back to his pals. "Watch and learn boys."

"There he goes again." Sighed Double D, seeing how Eddy is as impatient as always. This wasn't all bad at least. If Eddy went first, Double D would take this opportunity and study his opponent so that he knows what he will be going up against. Obviously, it would be Bug Types, but he needed to analyze them and study their Speed as well as offense and defensive maneuvers. It was a lot that Double D had to take in, but he would be able to manage.

"My. You're an eager one." Viola commented. "Very well, you guys will have to stay on the edge of the field and watch from the stands." She then pointed to a tiny set of bleachers that Ed and Double D were to stay and watch under their turn comes.

Double D and Ed then walked over towards the bleachers and sat down on the front row. Double D sat patiently and was awaiting what he might see.

"Ed. I fear that this might be a tad troublesome. Eddy has a fairly-leveled Froakie, but his Dunsparce has yet to be given an even level for combat." Double D analyzed.

"Man down the poop deck and soil your bridges!" Ed shouted. In a way, Double D guessed what Ed was saying was to prepare for what's to come. If things get bad, be ready to get dirty. So stupid, yet so complex.

A referee then showed up, ready to announce the battle.

"The gym battle between Eddy of Peach Creek, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side may use two pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger may be allowed to substitute his pokémon at any given time."

"Be ready, because I ain't holding back!" Viola proclaimed to the money-crazed Eddy. Eddy was clasping his hands together like he was getting them warm. He remembered very well that if you win, you get lots of money. Sadly, no jawbreakers were in Kalos, but he'll take what he can get for now.

"Let's rumble lady!" Eddy shouted.

Ed was on the edge of his seat, watching the battle, and then he sparked an idea. He got out his two poke balls and Chespin and Fletchling appeared by his side.

"Ed, why did you bring out your pokémon?" Double D asked.

"Oh, these guys want to see some monsters fight too!" Ed exclaimed, thinking they could share in watching the battle.

"(Huh, he's got a point.)" Fletchling said, impressed by Ed's amusing thought that was convenient.

"(Woo-hoo! Monster fight!)" Chespin shouted.

Double D then considered this for a good few moments. "Very well Ed, you've brought a valid point. My pokémon should know what they will be dealing with here." Double D then sent out his Fennekin and Spewpa to watch and learn for their upcoming battle.

"(Good luck!)" Fennekin shouted, jumping up and about.

Viola then brought out a poke ball. She then threw it up. "Come on out, Surskit!"

Out came a blue insectoid Pokémon. Its body was round and has four long, skinny legs extending from it. It had a yellow cap with a single antenna. Its eyes were dark and circular, and had small semicircular pink markings under them.

"(Prepare for what's to come!)" Surskit warned.

Double D got out his pokedex and analyzed the pokémon.

_"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns."_

Now it was Eddy's turn. He threw a poke ball into the air. "Get out here, Froakie!"

Froakie then appeared out of his poke ball, all ready for battle.

"(Alright pal, let's fight!)" Froakie warned Surskit.

* * *

**Route 2 – Kevin**

Kevin had just cruised through the entire Aquacorde Town without stopping. All he cared about was catching up and beating Eddy. He was well on his way on catching up if it weren't for the constant pokémon he had to fight. He fought numerous Fletchling, Bunnelby, Zigzagoon, even a few Weedle and Caterpie. His Chespin was very well exhausted, but its level was escalating like there was no tomorrow.

He was at the end of the route, and then he came across this trainer when he was about to enter the Santalune Forest.

"Hey, buddy!" The kid shouted, getting Kevin's attention. He wasn't tired at all, and his bike could get him to Santalune City by nightfall if he kept this up, but he had to take into account the trainers, his pokémon's health, and a bunch of other factors that he paid no attention to.

"What is it twerp?" Kevin asked, unamused by how the kid approached. He was obviously ticked about something.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The kid shouted. "And I ain't gonna lose like I did to that money-crazed psycho!"

This had caught Kevin's attention. The instant he heard him mention Eddy, he was ready for battle. Kevin jumped off his bike and walked up to the kid.

"Hey, pal. What do know about this guy?"

"I'll tell ya if you beat me, which you won't!" The kid taunted. Both trainers then got their spacing and they threw out their pokémon.

"Zigzagoon, go!" Out came the pokémon that he used yesterday.

"(alrightbringitonthistimeiaintgonnalosesoeasily!)" It said insanely fast with energy.

"(Ch'yeah right. Kid, I'm on a whole 'nother level.)" Chespin said, quite literally.

The trainer then commanded his Zigzagoon to attack with Tackle, but Kevin easily saw this and had Chespin throw a Vine Whip at it. The Chespin then unleashed his attack and slammed his vines repeatedly into the defenseless Zigzagoon.

"Finish with Tackle!" Kevin demanded. Chespin rammed his whole body and Zigzagoon slammed into the ground. It had fainted.

The kid was very upset now.

"This is stupid! I trained, and I still came out defeated!" He complained. Their pokémon were returned, and Kevin walked up to him.

"Alright pal, spill it. What is it that you know about those dorks?" Kevin pointed at him, demanding to know his answer.

The kid hesitated, but seeing how he was defeated, he had to comply with the agreements set on their battle.

"Well, this chump and two of his pals came by yesterday and the short one accepted my challenge. I was defeated by him and he was making a big on how he won cash." The kid said, giving Kevin his winnings in the process.

Kevin knew now that the Eds were there not too long ago. He thought they weren't too far ahead of him.

"When yesterday?" Kevin questioned.

"Close to dinner time." The kid said. Kevin backed off, seeing how he got the information he needed.

He scratched his chin, thinking. He then considered that he could be caught up to them by tomorrow. "Alright kid, I got what I needed. You can get lost now." He then waved his hand in a gesture to tell him to get lost. He hopped onto his bike and then made his way into the Santalune Forest, which was a hundred meters away.

'_I don't know who's worse; that jock or those three guys.' _The kid thought to himself. He then walked off somewhere to heal and train his Zigzagoon even more for the next victim he may come across.

As Kevin rode his way into the forest, he had a smirk on his face, thinking how easily the Eds will lose to him once he catches up to them.

* * *

**Santalune Gym – The Eds**

"Froakie, use Pound!" Eddy commanded. The Bubble Frog Pokémon then hopped high into the air, making its arm glow in the process.

"(Prepare to go down!)" Froakie shouted as it was coming down on the opposing Surskit. Surskit wasn't even fazed. She just awaited as Viola gave the orders.

"Surskit, dodge!" Viola called out. With sped that matched a race horse, Surskit slid right and avoided Froakie's assault by a large margin. As Froakie landed, he looked on in shock as to how fast his adversary was. He could see how she was skating along the battlefield with speed and grace. It was going to be hard for Froakie to keep up with this one. He probably hasn't found a swifter opponent until now.

Froakie was initially shocked, but his shock turned into a smirk. "(I'm certainly going to like this challenge.)"

Eddy was taken by Surskit's Speed as she was skating around Froakie. She was literally skating circles around him. Eddy wasn't taking this likely.

"Come on Eddy!" Ed cheered from the stands.

"Oh dear. Ed, according to my calculations, Viola's Surskit may have a higher Speed than Froakie." Double D explained. He had to think about this in his upcoming battle as to keep his pokémon's Speed on par with Surskit's. Add the fact that Surskit hasn't shown any of its moves yet makes Double D even more anxious.

"Stop it Froakie! Get faster with Quick Attack!" Eddy commanded. It took a little bit of effort, but within a span of six seconds, Froakie was able to detect Surskit's motions. He noticed how she skids side to side and at an angle, and not forward or back. He knew how to get her now.

"(You can stop showing off now, because here I come!)" Froakie then lunged at Surskit in a blue outline with vast speed, leaving a white streak behind it. Surskit was caught off guard with Froakie's actions and was unexpectedly hit dead on.

Viola looked on in surprise as her Surskit had met a pokémon that was just as fast as it was. She didn't even see how swift Froakie dashed into Surskit, which caught the two off guard.

Surskit spun a little before regaining ground and redirected her attention at Froakie. "(Okay, I've underestimated your Speed. I admit, that Quick Attack was fast. Now it's my turn.)"

Froakie knew what this meant. She must have had a fast attack of her own as well. This was no time to be resting easy.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack again!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then coated itself in a blue outline and lunged at Surskit, of whom was about to do the same.

"Surskit, show them your Quick Attack too!" Viola commanded. With no seconds to waste, Surskit coated herself in a blue outline and skid into Froakie. Both pokémon bashed into each other, with neither side giving an edge. Both Quick Attacks had hit one another and dust flew about several feet.

"Holy maceral! Those two have the same Quick Attack properties!" Double D exclaimed.

"Turbines are up and running!" Ed shouted.

"(Wow, those two are fast. I hope Froakie comes out on top.)" Fennekin hoped. He looked on and watched as both Froakie and Surskit backed away from one another.

"I'm impressed. Nobody has matched Surskit's Speed in awhile." Viola commented with a confident grin.

"Heh, you haven't seen nothing yet lady!" Eddy shouted. "Now Froakie, use Quick Attack and start dashing all over!" Froakie then proceeded with Quick Attack yet again, and sure enough, it was dashing all over the battlefield. It dashed in a multitude of directions that Surskit herself had trouble tracing. Since her opponent doesn't go side to side like she does, it wasn't easy finding and detecting al of his movements. Sure enough, she was hit yet again by Froakie and she skid and shifted as such.

"Surskit, race after Froakie with your Quick Attack!" Viola commanded. Surskit then used Quick Attack and then started dashing all over the battlefield much like Froakie. Each side's pokémon was hard to look after with them moving super fast.

"Oh my, it looks even!" Double D indicated, though he had to put level into a factor. Froakie was at a higher level than Surskit, so there was a probability that Eddy's Froakie might overpower Surskit.

"(Get'em Froakie!)" Chespin cheered.

Froakie was keeping up really well. In fact, Surskit was having some trouble with her Speed. Froakie was keeping up, with both sides eventually coming across one another and clashing, with Surskit slowly losing ground.

"(Oh no! He has higher Attack power than me!)" Surskit concluded. Froakie hopped about with energy to spare and making Surskit dodge. It wasn't easy to bear, but Surskit had to do a change in dynamics.

Viola saw this predicament and sought reshape her approach. "Surskit, use Bubble!" Viola shouted.

Sure enough, Surskit jumped and sprayed Bubble at an evasive Froakie.

Eddy didn't have a second thought. He knew what he had to do next. "Froakie, Bubble!" Eddy shouted.

Now it was going to be a battle of Bubble vs Bubble. Froakie inhaled quickly and sprayed his jet of bubbles at Surskit's attack. The barrage of Bubble and Bubble both collide, with the attack not letting up; ultimately, Froakie's Bubble was just a little bit much for Surskit, resulting in her Bubble losing the fight.

"Say what?" Viola shouted. The spray of bubbles shot up at Surskit and took the hit with no defenses to call her own. She yelped as she was repeatedly slammed with Bubble. She slammed into the ground and slid in a backwards motion.

"Surskit, you gotta get up!" Viola shouted. Surskit hesitated, but it was soon back on its four feet. Froakie wasn't as tired, due to Surskit having low attack power. Froakie was looking fair, compared to a drained Surskit.

"(Finish it!)" Fletchling shouted.

"(You got this one Froakie!)" Spewpa cheered. Froakie heard the others and smirked.

"(You heard them, it's time we finish this up. Prepare to get schooled.)" Froakie was awaiting for the orders from his short-tempered trainer.

"Hah! We got this in the bag! Froakie, finish with Quick Attack!" Eddy commanded. Froakie then used Quick Attack once more and sure enough, Surskit wasn't going to take this one.

"Surskit, Bubble!" Viola shouted. Surskit then shot a spray of her Bubble attack at the incoming Water Type. Froakie rushed past that attack like it was nothing and that caught Surskit off by surprise.

Surskit was hit hard, right in the head. She flew back and screamed as she tumbled and rolled about. She eventually finished and was seen fainted and done like dinner.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Froakie is the winner!" The referee called out. Eddy had a fist in the air and jumped, thinking he was halfway done already.

Froakie looked on as he too was prideful. "(Yeah, don't mess with us!)"

Double D and the others cheered in the success of Eddy's first gym battle almost done.

"Woo-hoo! Monster fights rule!" Ed shouted.

Double D clapped his hands of Eddy's win this round. "Indeed. He still has one more to defeat though. Best be on your guard." This thought had some concern stirring within Double D. He knew every gym leader had an ace, but he didn't know how strong said ace could be, nor if it will cause problems for Eddy.

Eddy, on the other hand, was too caught up in being overconfident and was too eager for another win. "Yeah! Bring it on! You're last pokémon is going to wish that it had stayed in its poke ball!" Eddy proclaimed.

Froakie backed him up by getting in a battle-ready stance. "(What he said!)"

Viola then got Surskit back into its poke ball and got out yet another one. Viola had a smirk on her face and held her poke ball up to the challenger.

"You'd best be careful about what you say. You'd be wise to do as the photographer says and smile."

Eddy tilted his head. "Eh?"

"Come on out, Vivillon!" Viola shouted. Appeared in the air was a butterfly-like Pokémon with pink wings that were much like a meadow. Vivillon's thorax was an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs were also elliptical which were black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. Vivillon had two black, circular hands and no visible arms. It had a round, grayish head with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antenna.

Everyone who was there was astounded by this pokémon; well, except Eddy. All he cared about was winning.

Vivillon flapped elegantly while in the air. It spread her wings, having powder emanate from its glorious wings.

"My, my. This is certainly interesting." Double D had said.

"What the? Is that an overgrown butterfly or something?" Eddy said out loud. To find out, he got out his pokedex and Double D listened very carefully as to what the encyclopedia had to say.

_"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales."_

Spewpa looked up in amazement as to how pretty this pokémon was to him. _'(Wow. I hope I get to be like her.)'_

Eddy didn't waste any time calling out the first move against Vivillon. He wanted to get that win so that Kevin wouldn't catch up to him.

"Alright! Now, Froakie use Quick Attack!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then coated itself in a blue outline and rushed at his opponent. Even though it took some damage, it was still pretty darn fast, even for Vivillon. She was surprised as she took the attack and flew back a few feet. She still remained airborne, but she also didn't take as much damage as she had imagined she would. Her Defense was pretty decent.

"Not bad, but let's see how you fair against this!" Viola shouted. "Use Infestation!"

Vivillon then screeched as it summoned a swarm of small black insects from thin air and launched them at Froakie. Froakie was heavily surprised and was hit with the attack. Froakie was shivering and quaking as its body was being overrun by small black insects. Froakie felt heavily grossed out as they crawled about, constantly inflicting damage.

"(Man, I've never felt so violated in my life!)" Froakie complained. Vivillon flew in just a little closer as Froakie's movements were being restrained by Infestation. She looked pretty much unaffected by Froakie's response to the attack.

Eddy recoiled at the sight and had his tongue out in disgust. "Bleh! What the heck did you do?!"

"Infestation inflicts damage to your opponent for a short while, so you always take some damage after some attacks are dished out." Viola explained. This was indeed a tight situation Eddy and Froakie were in.

"We forgot the bug spray!" Ed shouted.

"Oh dear. It would appear that Eddy and Froakie are going to be in a little trouble now." Double D then did some swift calculations yet again. "According to my best calculations, I fear Eddy's Froakie won't last even two minutes if Infestation keeps up."

"(This is bad! Hang on Froakie!)" Fennekin cheered.

"(C'mon! You've got this. Don't let those puny insets get the best of you!)" Fletchling shouted.

"(Defeat the bug queen!)" Chespin shouted. This was no time to rest. Eddy had to finish this quick before Infestation gets the better of him.

"Froakie, use Lick!" Eddy shouted. Froakie then opened its mouth and his tongue lashed out from his mouth. It went at Vivillon at a snapping pace and Vivillon was hit with a wet tongue. The tongue then flicked upwards, sending Vivillon back. Once she got her balance in the air, she shivered at what had happened.

"(Ew! You sicko! You licked me!)" She complained. Froakie then retracted his tongue and smirked.

"(Heh, now we're both mortified. That makes us even then.)" His smirk turned into a grunt as Infestation did its thing and it sapped at Froakie's energy.

"(You perv!)" Vivillon shouted in offense. Froakie raised a brow and sighed.

"(Look lady, an attack is an attack. Can't change that fact.)" Eddy then commanded for Froakie to use Bubble. Froakie then jumped, with the crawling insects, and sprayed a multitude of bubbles at Vivillon. She saw this coming and frowned in knowing what to do next to end this fight.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Viola commanded. Vivillon then flew to her right and she flew into Froakie at high speed, not to mention power behind that attack.

Eddy wasn't going to take this. He grunted as Vivillon flew in at his infected pokémon.

"Froakie, Pound!" Eddy commanded. Froakie wasn't sure if he could do this, but it was better than taking a mid-air attack. With whatever balance he had, he straightened the best he could and waited for the perfect shot.

"(You're grounded!)" Froakie shouted. He then awaited when Vivillon was just the right distance for hitting, and then he used Pound on her head just before she could ever make contact with Froakie.

It was a critical hit. She slammed to the ground and dust scattered about. Viola stepped back in shock.

"Oh, wow! That was perfect timing!" She exclaimed. She watched as Vivillon got back up in the air, as where Froakie landed and was sustaining damage from Infestation. His breathing was deepening and he was getting tired.

"Ed, Eddy's Froakie can only take one more attack!" Double D exclaimed. He was now on the edge of his seat, with the battle intensifying to a vast degree.

"(Get her Froakie!)" Fletchling shouted. This was close. In a way, Froakie's energy could be measured as having little yellow energy, maybe one HP off from the red zone.

"Well Eddy, I do believe you are in a tight spot." Viola said. "Your Froakie can only take one more attack; if not so, then Infestation will do so for me. You might as well make these next few moves count." This sounded like a warning to Eddy. He grunted and gritted his teeth.

"If you think that we're backing down, you're in for a world of pain!" Eddy shouted. "Like heck we'll be defeated by a butterfly, so hit us with your best shot!" Froakie gulped, seeing how Eddy was daring for Viola to make a voice.

"(Oh boy, a little cocky now are we?)" Froakie said, referring to Eddy.

Viola chuckled, amused at how Eddy was daring her to strike. "Very well. If you say so, then we shall finish you. Vivillon, Tackle!" Vivillon then spread her wings and started soaring down at Froakie, who wasn't able to move well thanks to Infestation limiting him to jumping.

"Froakie, fight back with Bubble!" Eddy commanded. Froakie inhaled what he could and exhaled a jet of rapid bubbles at the incoming Vivillon. Due to Vivillon's aerial advantage, she barely managed to dodge that oncoming Bubble attack, grazing her left wing, and soared in and used Tackle on Froakie. Froakie flew back and skid as the Infestation wore off. Unfortunately, that meant Froakie had no more energy to lose, and it had fainted.

"Froakie is unable to battle, Vivillon is the winner!" The referee called out. Seeing how his Froakie was defeated, Eddy mentally steamed. He had to keep cool and make sure he didn't make a mistake like that again.

"You did good Froakie, so rest up." Eddy said, showing some sympathy towards the amount of effort Froakie had put into this arduous fight.

Double D then redid his calculations on estimating Eddy's chances of winnings. The odds weren't as high as they were before.

"Ed, Eddy has a slim probability. Mu calculations say that Eddy may very well have a thirty percent chance of winning the entire battle." Double D told him, regardless of knowing that Ed doesn't do math.

"(This isn't looking so good.)" Fennekn noted.

"(Yeah, and Dunsparce is at a lower level. This could spell trouble in bold letters for the guy.)" Spewpa said.

* * *

**Aquacorde Town – Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

The group had finally reached their first town. To them, this was a big first step. The architect in the vicinity was foreign to everyone, and not just Rolf. They all had finished their exploring and they were about to set foot onto the bridge that lead to Route 2.

Technically, Nazz, Rolf, and his pig Wilfred were their own group, but they were awaiting until the pacing separates them from the separate group that was Jimmy and Sarah, who were following behind.

"Hey Rolf." Nazz looked about in all directions and was curiously wondering something in peculiar. "Have you seen Jonny?" Rolf had no idea as to the whereabouts of Jonny. Lord knows where Jonny is, as far as anyone's concern, he could still be walking about in town poking his nose into other people's business.

"Sorry gogo Nazz girl, for Rolf has no indication as to the location of Jonny the wood boy. We must forego our perilous journey and venture forward. We must not look back at the behind scenery. It is every group for themselves. Boy Jimmy and young Sarah must be looking out for themselves and we must continue onto the pursuit of speeding to Kevin." Rolf's speech wasn't inaccurate; if anything, he was spot on. They were on their own now, meaning it was for themselves to look after and them only. If they get sidetracked, they'll lose the race to catch up to the Eds.

Nazz looked back one more time, seeing how she had to press on regardless, and then turned forward.

"Rolf, what do you believe that we should do?" Nazz asked, curious as how they should approach this matter.

Rolf stopped in place, as did Wilfred. He turned and stand tall in front of Nazz. "Gogo Nazz girl, we must do as the elder one of whom presented us this opportunity told us to do. We must fight and dominate over these pokémon creatures and rise to great glory that awaits us! Come Wilfred!" Rolf then hopped onto Wilfred's back, getting ready to run.

Nazz was appalled by Rolf's idea. Nazz and gross things don't mix well, and Wilfred was no exception.

"Uh, how about we just take a bus?" Nazz tried to make alternatives, but to no avail. She didn't want to go through with this. She wanted formal and not filthy, but Rolf paid no heed to Nazz's whining.

"Gogo Nazz girl, must you be a baby carrot that is too soon to leave the ground just because its soil is foul? No! We must rebud while the turnips are still hard!"

"What?" Before Nazz could do anything at all, Rolf yanked her onto the back of Wilfred and he hopped in front of her. With a fierce motive, he kicked Wilfred's side and the pig squealed loud and ran into the tall grass that awaited them. It was too late for Nazz to say no, even though there was no stopping the son of a shepherd.

* * *

**Santalune Gym – The Eds**

"Get out here and win for me Dunsparce!" Eddy shouted. He threw Dunsparce's poke ball into the air and the ball opened, revealing the Land Snake Pokémon at the ready. Dunsparce looked up at his aerial opponent and saw that he had to resort some flying as well. Though not as skilled, it can still manage. Dunsparce flapped his wings and he went a foot or two off the ground, surprising Viola.

"Oh, wow. I've never seen a Dunsparce before. They're very rare. You must be lucky, I heard they can fly fairly decent, so that might make this an aerial battle." Viola said. Eddy shrugged, not caring about what she had said in praise of his Dunsparce.

"Dunsparce, get ready to rumble!" Eddy shouted, like he was announcing. Dunsparce saw that his opponent was flapping there without any dilemma. He could get a few feet up, but after that could be struggle if not hazardous. Even so, he will have to pull out all the spots on this one if he's going to win.

"(I'm not going to lose!)" Dunsparce proclaimed, though somewhat timid.

Vivillon took note and chuckled, amused by her weak adversary's proclamation.

"(Well, you're pretty brave to say such a thing. I'll take it easy on ya first time around, but don't be too disappointed when you lose.)" Vivillon said.

It was time to start the battle.

"Vivillon, use Tackle!" Viola shouted. Vivillon then began soaring into Dunsparce. Ed was shaking in anticipation, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Double D was on the edge of his seat as well, for this battle's intensity was getting him excited as well.

"Dunsparce, Defense Curl!" Eddy shouted. Dunsparce flew to the ground and curled up into a ball, increasing his Defense. Vivillon soared in and hit Dunsparce, watching him roll on back. He continued rolling on back until he started using that momentum.

"Rollout!" Eddy shouted. Vivillon then instantly got worried. With that momentum, add Defense Curl, this was going to be a world of pain.

"(Uh oh.)" Vivillon said.

"Quick, fly up!" Viola shouted. Vivillon took off and flew into the air above. Dunsparce was coming in and it jumped while rolling.

"(Oh crap!)" Vivillon then got hit with a rolling Dunsparce and she screamed as she flew back as to where Dunsparce plopped and rolled in place, awaiting for one more opportunity to strike and get that badge for his pain in the neck trainer.

Vivillon was fluttering like crazy, barely able to stay up. Her health was on red. She panted as she turned back to Dunsparce, who was still rolling in place.

"Use Infestation!" Viola shouted.

"(You wretched wannabe!)" Vivillon shouted, losing her temper. She couldn't believe that she was going to lose to a weaker Pokémon than she was. Though she was a few levels higher, she failed to take into account moves, as well as the trainer.

She unleashed her swarm on Dunsparce, and Eddy saw it coming this time.

"Dodge that!" He shouted. Dunsparce easily avoided the swarm by rolling in another direction and continuing onwards as to where Vivillon was still keeping her Infestation going. After a while, she failed in catching him and grunted.

"Dang, that Dunsparce is fast when using Rollout." Viola remarked. Now Double D was adjusting his calculations. He had forgotten the fact that Dunsparce had Rollout, which was four times as effective on Vivillon.

"Ed, Eddy now has a ninety percent chance of winning!" Double D calculated rapidly.

"Go rolling bowling ball of pain!" Ed yelled.

"(Go, rolling turmoil of the earth!)" Chespin shouted.

Dunsprace was still speeding up with Rollout increasing. Vivillon was then commanded to use Tackle and stop it, which was a fatal mistake.

Eddy smirked, thinking this was it.

"Alright Dunsparce, this is it. It's time to unleash the power of your Rollout. Show them that we are the invincible!" Eddy shouted.

Dunsparce was still rolling about, turning to go against Vivillon and then picked up speed.

"(What-e-ver-y-ou-say-Ed-dy!)" Dunsparce struggled to say while using Rollout. Though this was the time to finish it. This was no time to back down for Dunsparce. Though it was going to crash super hard, it couldn't keep his confidence up forever. He jumped one more time and then hoped for a miracle as he shut his eyes and the two adversaries smashed into one another.

Surprisingly enough, Vivillon was no match for the powered up Rollout and was send flying back up into the ceiling. Dunsparce landed and stopped Rollout. He opened his eyes and saw that his opponent was embedded into the ceiling.

"(Oh.)" Dunsparce was a little bit in shock as to the power it unleashed in that one Rollout. Everyone saw how Vivillon crashed onto the battlefield and fainted miserably.

"Vivillon!" Viola shouted in shock.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Dunsprace is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy of Peach Creek!" The ref shouted.

Ed howled in joy of Eddy's victory. "Ya-hooooo!" Eddy hopped side to side, happy and nothing else. Double D clapped in honor of Eddy's stunning victory over the matter.

"Congratulations fellow!" Double D shouted.

The Pokémon with them also cheered. They all hopped and jumped with energy over Dunsparce's victory. All of them went out and circled around Dunsparce.

"(Dunsparce, that was amazing!)" Fennekin exclaimed.

"(Yeah. You took down that Vivillon with a powerful Rollout!)" Spewpa remarked.

"(Hoorah!)" Chespin went up and hugged him for a job well done, though Chespin's hug was just a little tight.

"(Can't breathe.)" Dunsparce muttered out, finally gasping for air once Chespin had let go.

Ed and Double D went up and personally congratulated Eddy for his victory.

"Eddy, you've just demonstrated the value that your pokémon have with you. Dunsparce got this far because of you. You and Dunsparce both had succeeded together." Double D remarked.

Eddy looked over and notice that Dunsparce was finished being praised and he crawled back to Eddy and looked up at him. Eddy was happy for the win, but he had to give some credit where credit was due. He let out a breath and bent down and rubbed Dunsparce's head.

"You did a heck of a job out there Dunsparce. You did it." Eddy said, making Dunsparce overwhelm with joy. He got all flustered and bounced about happily for a few moments before Eddy returned him to his poke ball.

Viola had returned her Vivillon and was walking up to Eddy, impressed. She smiled. "I am indeed impressed. Though Dunsparce was a few levels lower, you triumphed and won. That last attack was a perfect shot. My camera was too slow to take it. It sure was a memorable image though. The spirit of you and your Froakie and Dunsparce were something." She then reached over into a little box the referee was handing out to her. She grabbed a small badge that was like the back of a ladybug, but was brown and had light green eyes on it. She then held it up to Eddy. "Eddy, to congratulate you on this victory, I award you with this Bug Badge, as well as this TM that contains Infestation."

Eddy was then given the badge and he held it up to himself. He took a quick glance and smirked. He then jumped in victory. "Bwahaha! I did it boys! I got the first badge! Ol'shovelchin Kev ain't never stopping us now!" He shoved it right in front of their faces and was then awarded something else. His eyes and head exploded with coins when he was awarded the prize money as well. "I'M RICH!" Eddy was hopping and running about in circles, holding his prize money.

"Well, his ego hasn't changed that's for sure." Double D sighed.

"So, who's next?" Viola asked the two remaining Eds.

Within a timespan of an hour, Ed and Double had also won their badges. Ed was next, but he had the advantage throughout the entire battle. Hid Fletchling easily defeated Surskit, and Chespin used Rollout to take out Vivillon.

Double D used the notes he made during his battle and used them to his advantage. He was able to defeat Surskit with Spewpa and recall it for when Vivillon came out. Fennekin took it down with no problem, him being a Fire Type and all.

Now with one badge under their belts, the Eds were one step closer to the Pokémon League and showing the cul-de-sac kids that they were better than them.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble. Quick Attack

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 9

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Rage, Defense Curl, Rollout, Spite

**Double D**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Spewpa (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Stun Spore, Protect

**Ed**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Peck

**Kevin**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

**Nazz**

**-**Fennekin (Female)

Lv: 6

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Rolf**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 6

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

**Jonny**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 6

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 6

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 6

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

* * *

**And we stop there! There you go folks, a gym battle, done and over with. Did it appeal to you guys? I had to make it as detailed as I could to make it long for those couple of battles. You've obviously got a lot more pokémon talking in this chapter, so that's something else.**

**Since this was primarily the gym battle, I'll have to have the cul-de-sac kids interact in the next couple or so chapters. That's how I see that they'll get new pokémon. Expect less of the Eds next chapter.**

**Speaking of which, my mind has been drifting off towards my other story, with people liking that a whole bunch, so I'll be working on that one a little more. Don't you worry one bit. I'll be updating this story when I try gathering fresh ideas for my other story and for some time to answer reviews. I advise you all to read my other story.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys really liked it. It makes me feel good knowing people Favorite my story.**

**Until the next update!**

* * *

**Next Time: Trailing n' Tracking**


	5. Trailing n' Tracking

Chapter 5 – Trailing n' Tracking

**Hey, I'm back. I've been working super hard on my other story and that took up a lot of time. I'm taking a short break until I find some material for that story; until then, I'll be working on this for a little bit.**

**I'll look over what people said.**

**Blahsadfeguie: Yeah, can't argue there. The first chapter was a bit iffy with the up-front descriptions. I do appreciate about my story and I do thank you for complementing my writing style.**

**Guest: Since you've brought that up, yeah. I'll make some pokémon love-interests. It would be a nice touch and I'll definitely make one for sure for the Eds' pokémon.**

**I know someone is **_**still**_** saying the same thing over and over and over again. We can keep this up all day pal, but you're really ticking me off! When I say stop, I MEAN STOP!**

**With all of that said and done, let's get on with the cul-de-sac kids and their journey. I'll primarily make this chapter about the cul-de-sac kids rather than the Eds, just for development.**

**Enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds head into the Santalune Gym, where Eddy challenges Viola. After a brutal and hard-fought fight, Eddy manages to win and earn himself a Bug Badge, with Ed and Double D getting their badges as well. Meanwhile, Kevin cycles through Route 2 and ventures into the Santalune Forest, catching up really quick to the Eds, whereas Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny are all pacing themselves from behind.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Trailing n' Tracking**

It was now about six in the evening, you could see that the sun was just about to hide behind the tree line in Route 3. Kevin had just emerged from there, barely facing any wild pokémon in the process, mainly because his bike scared them off.

His Chespin was still tired, but was slowly recovering strength. It didn't do much battling, thinking it was too cool for battling, like Kevin. Though, this wasn't regarded as smart. If he didn't battle, then there would be no way Kevin could catch up to the Eds, more specifically, Eddy.

He was cruising along the path that lead to Santalune City, not even caring and avoiding any tall grass. Still not smart, but you can't expect any less coming from Kevin.

He then felt his stomach vibrate, indicating that he needed to get food into his system. He pulled over and stopped by a low field of grass that was several meters off from where the tall grass was. He got off his bike and pulled into his backpack that he used for school, which he used for this journey. He got out a bottle of water to sip on and got out roughly two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, of which would sustain him for the rest of the night. He yawned just before he started to chew on his first bite.

"Man, this journey ain't so bad." Kevin commented out loud. He disregarded the fact that he's only been in Kalos for one day. It was an interesting day to say the least. His Chespin did pick up traits of his personality rather fast, making himself become Kevin number two. It did somewhat mean something to the little guy to have a role model, he was the only roe model he had.

Kevin was well into half of his first sandwich when his sixth sense was kicking in. For some odd reason, his insides felt distorted, as though his mind was giving him a reminder. It wasn't to catch up, but to do something else.

Kevin had put a hand on his cramp. "Man, what's this feeling? It's like I'm not doing something." Kevin then stopped for a moment and looked up, putting a hand on his chin to think. He rubbed it a little to stimulate his thinking. Eventually, he shrugged and leaned against a tree to resume his meal. After a bite and as he was progressing in his chewing, he froze as he realized that he indeed had forgotten something.

Chespin hadn't had anything to eat all day.

Kevin had completely disregarded his Chespin and his conscience had just now gave him a notice. Almost instantly, he reached into his left shorts pocket and enlarge Chespin's poke ball. He then opened it and a chilled Chespin appeared. Chespin was still keeping his cool self, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was starving like crazy.

Chespin looked up and was wide eyed when Kevin handed him his other peanut butter sandwich. Kevin just looked away rather than see Chespin staring at Kevin's actions. Now Kevin was a really cool role model to him.

"It's for your hard work today, take it." Kevin said. Chespin then looked at the sandwich and then grabbed it. He took it by both hands and started munching on it like his life depended on it. Kevin was somewhat surprised to see that almost half the sandwich was eaten in just one bite.

'_I need to pack more stuff if this guy is going to mow through my food.' _Kevin thought. For now, he smirked and so did Chespin. Both then did a sandwich bump, complimenting on the other on how their day went well. Chespin did feel better after eating the sandwich, and it got to sip some water and felt somewhat refreshed.

"(This is one cool dude. Fighting weaklings_ and _free food. What are the odds?)" Chespin said.

* * *

**Route 2 – Nazz and Rolf**

Nazz was grossed out before, but she had never been so appalled in her life. She imagined riding in style in a bus or a limo, she didn't expect the phrase to be extended to having pigs as a stylish mode of transportation.

Nazz wasn't sure if she could breathe with the smell of Wilfred, followed by the various stuff Rolf has in his bag. This is Rolf, so you can expect anything from him in regards to what he packs.

They did take multiple stops to battle wild pokémon, so that was some form of relief to Nazz; that was, until she had to get back on Wilfred again.

It was just about a quarter past six, and it was just about that time to stop and begin reparations for dinner. Rolf was about to jump off of Wilfred when he saw an unlikely presence ahead. He looked forward and saw that it was indeed a Bunnelby.

At that instant, Rolf grunted and got off Wilfred. He then marched over towards the Bunnelby.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, tend to Wilfred, Rolf has a rabbit that needs to be tended to." Rolf instructed her to do.

Nazz looked on as Rolf marched himself towards the Bunnelby and she was standing right next to Wilfred, which was better than sitting on him.

Rolf marched and stood affirm in front of the little Digging Pokémon, who looked up at him rather discerningly. Bunnelby wasn't at all shocked to see someone like him, mainly due to the fact that he saw the Eds and Kevin pass by and didn't want to get trampled by them.

"(Oi, what you lookin at govna?)" Bunnelby asked. Rolf then pointe an accusing finger at him and looked rather displeased.

"Your kind has been running about, mocking Rolf in sheer numbers! He shall not stand and see you roam free about like such barbarians. Rolf shall conquer your kind once and for all by containing you in these small spheres of captivity! Do you accept this challenge?" Rolf dared to challenge the little Bunnelby in a battle and proving the wild can be tamed.

Bunnelby got in a battle stance and looked rather aggressive. "(Bring it you lot!)"

Rolf then brought forth his Froakie and it crouched, ready for battle.

"In honor of my ancestors, Rolf and Froakie shall dominate the wild rabbit and make it come over to our side!"

Bunnelby looked at Rolf and then directed his attention to his opponent. "(You get what he's sayin govna?)"

Froakie shrugged. "(He's saying that we'll try and catch ya. Rolf and Froakie shall triumph with the last remark!)" He said the last part lie as though he was becoming Rolf.

"(Whatever.)" Bunnelby then charged in for a full-body Tackle. Froakie instinctively dodged and turned around while in the air.

"Rolf commands you to unleash your jet of bubbles down on the misguided one!" Rolf shouted. Froakie then inhaled quickly and unleashed a spray of his Bubble attack down on Bunnelby. He was hit with the jet of bubbles and then fell to the ground.

Nazz looked on rather impressed by how Rolf has taken control in just a split second. She wasn't much of a contender, but Rolf was another story.

"Rolf now commands young Froakie to Pound on his signal!" Froakie then stood still as the Bunnelby gathered up his Speed with Agility. Regardless of the Speed boost, Rolf had the eyes of a hawk, for he wasn't the son of a shepherd for nothing. He saw the Digging Pokémon dash left and right and saw that it had begun its assault by going in for a Tackle from behind.

"(You're finished govna!)" Bunnelby shouted. Froakie was still obeying orders and still awaited for Rolf's signal.

"Now! Unleash you power and make it fly!" Rolf finally gave him the signal and Froakie swatted at just the perfect time, just before Bunnelby could even touch him. Froakie swatted sideways and struck Bunnelby's left side, knocking him several feet in the direction he was hit. Rolf quickly enlarge an empty poke ball and threw it at the Digging Pokémon.

"Rolf shall claim you as one of his!" That was Rof's last comment before Bunnelby went inside. The poke ball rattled a couple of times and Rolf and Nazz watched in suspense.

Finally, the ball stopped rattling and made a "ding" sound. Rolf went over and then picked up the poke ball in glory.

"Rolf and his Froakie have triumphed the species! Thank you." Rolf then returned Froakie and turned to walk back to Nazz. He then held up the poke ball to her face.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, do you see the sphere that contains a now tamed species?" Rolf said. He said in a low tone as Nazz backed her face away so that the ball wasn't in her face.

"Uh, yeah. Cool dude." Nazz remarked reluctantly, since she still considered the little thing a bit gross. She then saw the poke ball shrink and Rolf had stuck it into his pocket. "Eh, Rolf, why exactly did you capture that thing again?"

"A fair question, uninformed one. Let Rolf explain." Rolf then started reaching into some of his supplies that he had strapped to Wilfred, since Wilfred could carry so much. He started getting out some of his customary ingredients to make some of his family stew as he was explaining. "Rolf has seen great potential in the young rabbit that dared to accept Rolf's challenge. I not only proved that these wild rabbits could be tamed, but also show that it can grow and be accustomed to Rolf's ways and venture forth into the unknown with Rolf."

Nazz put a finger to the bottom of her lip, thinking that was a reasonable explanation, and adding the fact that he had rabbits at home as well. (Recall that episode when Ed was found to be allergic to them?)

Rolf then started cooking, making some of his stew that could make some kids cry with its smell. Nazz didn't believe she could stomach such a thing, so she sat down and started munching on some sandwiches she packed herself. Realizing that pokémon had to eat as well, she brought out Fennekin and it sniffed around for some twigs.

When the young Pokémon had found some twigs, it started snacking on those at a safe distance so that the smell of Rolf's stew wouldn't make it tear up.

"(Just how repulsive is that guy that she's traveling with?)" Fennekin questioned to herself out loud.

Rolf was stirring his pot of steaming stew, he had the thought of having his two pokémon trying some as well. Rolf stopped stirring for a brief moment and enlarged his two poke balls.

"Rolf summons you forth so that you may feast in replenishing one's strength!" Rolf then calls out his Froakie and Bunnelby and they both appeared right beside Rolf. Froakie looked fine, but Bunnelby could barely stand. It wasn't healed yet.

Nazz had finished swallowing some of her sandwich and saw that Bunnelby was bruised pretty bad and looked drained. "Eh, Rolf?" Nazz said, trying to get his attention as he applied mushrooms to his stew now.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that your Bunnelby should be healing?" She implied, pointing a finger at the barely able to stand rabbit. Rolf looked over and saw how he did not restore Bunnelby's health yet.

"Fear not, as Rolf shall justify his actions!" Rolf turned away from the stew and went into his bag that was strapped to Wilfred and pulled out a single Potion. Wilfred sniffed around, completely unaffected by the stews smell.

"Rolf shall now restore the energy of his new rabbit." He then point and sprayed the Potion at Bunnelby. It was stinging at first, and then the Digging Pokémon was full of life and was almost thumping its feet on the ground rapidly, much like an actual bunny.

"(Oi, thanks govna. That sure feels refreshing that is.)" Bunnelby thanked his new and strange trainer. Rolf then smiled with ride and turned back to attend to the stew. Bunnelby's nose twitched as it had taken in the smell. It almost turned green as it smelled so foul. How can his trainer eat such strange food and live with it?

Froakie had the exact same feeling. Although he has been with Rolf all day, he didn't quite get accustomed to his tastes as he did with the way he spoke.

"(Froakie smells the scent of rotten leaves and tainted meat. What is in there?)" Froakie wanted to know. The two then backed away a safe distance, as did Fennekin, and they just scrounged about for some fallen fruit and berries.

"(Uh, that guy's our trainer?)" Bunnelby asked Froakie. Froakie nodded.

"(Apparently.)"

* * *

**Route 2 – Jimmy and Sarah**

The two were sitting on a couple of smooth rocks that were a substitute for seats. They were large enough to support them for a quick dinner, but they shouldn't stay there for long. They wre sitting pretty close to the tall grass.

Though technically, they are considered safe since the wild Pokémon only appear and never leave the tall grass. Jimmy felt secure with Sarah around, but that was the only reason why he felt secure.

Jimmy was munching on a caramel-coated apple, as to where Sarah was eating some chips. They both were having a quick, not to mention unsuitable, dinner so that they could get back on the road and get up to the others.

Jimmy looked to his right, right down the path they had come from. He looked and noticed that Jonny wasn't there.

He turned to his friend with a disquiet look on his face. "Sarah, is Jonny alright? He hasn't been seen since Aquacorde Town."

Sarah just waived Jimmy's concern and swallowed. "Meh. That blimp head has his own problems to deal with. C'mon Jimmy, we've got to get moving so that we can catch up to the others." Sarah had finished eating and jumped off the rock. Just then, a kid came towards her and she had noticed his presence.

"What do you want kid?" Sarah said in a very rude tone.

The kid wasn't too thrilled with her attitude. He held out a poke ball and pointed it at Sarah. "I hereby challenge you to a battle!"

Sarah scrunched up her look and look even more displeased. "I just ate pal, what makes you think that I'm going to battle you?"

"Because, it's the rule. Either you accept, or you forfeit and give me half of your money!" He retort.

"What stupid rule is that?!" Sarah shouted, her voice scaring away the wild pokémon that were in the tall grass. Jimmy quickly got out his Trainer's Guide and looked through the context and found the page while Sarah and the challenger gritted each other's teeth.

Jimmy turned his book around and Sarah shifted her gaze over to where the words were. She got a better look by taking the book and holding it up to her own fac.

"It's there Sarah. He's telling the truth. You have to accept his challenge or you forfeit money." Jimmy said.

Sarah slammed the book shut and gave it back to Jimmy, now growling at the fact that it was a rule that must be followed.

"This is stupid!" She exclaimed as she got in position to battle. They backed away a good thirty or so feet away from each other. They both looked at each other with distaste. Jimmy had finished eating his apple and rushed over to be the referee.

"The battle with Sarah and the challenger will now come under way. Each side shall use one pokémon, and the battle will be over when one side's pokémon is unable to continue." Jimmy announced, reciting what he had scrolled through while taking a break in Aquacorde Town.

"You're going down you loud mouth!" The kid proclaimed.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!" Sarah roared. She then threw Froakie's poke ball at the trainer's face. The ball had hit the kid while his guard was down. The poke ball opened with Froakie opening up to see that the trainer had a red circular mark around his face. Froakie looked back with a rather displeasing face plastered,

"(Okay, that was uncalled for!)" Froakie said, proclaiming a ceasefire.

The kid winced in pain and Sarah stuck her tongue out, mocking the trainer. Now Froakie was very displeased with her trainer's foul attitude.

"Zigzagoon, get her!" Zigzagoon then showed up out of its poke ball, ready to battle.

"(unliketheothertwo,iain' !)" It spattered out. Froakie took note of this and she had realize that the others had beaten him.

'_(If the others got ahead of us and beaten this guy, then we best be on our guard.)' _Froakie thought.

"Let the battle begin!" Jimmy shouted, bringing his hand down like a chop as a signal.

"Here we come! Zigzagoon, Tail Whip!" The trainer shouted. Zigzagoon then turned and wagged its tail, and then a blue aura was around Froakie, lowering a stat.

Sarah didn't even give a crap as to whatever move the Zigzagoon used. She just wanted to stomp him into the dirt. "Froakie, Pound it!"

Froakie reluctantly did as told and went in for a straight forward Pound. The kid had been practicing, so he knew what to do.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip again!" The kid shouted.

"(Heh,we'vebeenpracticingsobeready!)" Zigzagoon shouted. It then leaped backwards as Froakie brought her hand down to attack, missing her target. Zigzagoon then turned around upon landing and wagged its tail again. Froakie then had her Defense fall once again, though Sarah didn't have a clue. She was too caught up in her anger.

"Hey stupid! You can't do that!" Sarah shouted. Jimmy went through the guide once again, and called out to her.

"Sarah, it's allowed. You can dodge an attack and avoid taking damage!" Jimmy shouted. Sarah had to suppress whatever growling was sprawling up her throat. She clenched her fists and then pointed at the kid's Zigzagoon.

"Attack it with Bubble!" Sarah shouted in a very foul manner, of which Froakie was even more reluctant to follow. Froakie inhaled and then unleashed a spray of her Bubble attack. Zigzagoon then began running in a zig-zag pattern and avoided the Bubble.

"Now use Tackle!" The kid shouted. Zigzagoon then ran in its zig-zag pattern and rammed its body into Froakie rather hard. Those two Tail Whips that Froakie took decreased her Defense so that it would take more damage from Zigzagoon's Tackle. Froakie flew back a couple or so feet as she rolled a few times and got back to her feet. From that one attack, she just lost a third of her overall HP. Sarah wasn't taking this very well as she repeatedly pointed at the trainer's Zigzagoon.

"Just attack until you hit it with something you stupid frog!" Sarah shouted. Froakie frowned and drew the line there. Her trainer was so mean, loud, obnoxious, not to mention that she had extreme anger issues. Froakie hesitated to move and Zigzagoon frowned, seeing how Froakie was reacting to her trainer's authority.

"(Eh, are you okay?)" Zigzagoon asked much more slow than usual. He could easily tell that Froakie didn't want to put up with her trainer.

Froakie took a deep breath and sighed. "(No, I don't like her.)"

"(I don't blame you. She does seem to be rather a bully.)"

"(…hmph. Well then, I think I'll show her what for. Since she isn't being specific, then how about I don't respond until she gives a proper command.)" Froakie proclaimed. She was doing this as payback for Sarah's demeanor, and she said this out loud as well because she knew Sarah wouldn't be able to understand anyway.

Zigzagoon wasn't sure if that was okay. "(Are you sure? You might lose.)" Zigzagoon was trying to sympathize with Froakie. Sure, his trainer might be a bit of a jerk, but at least he didn't call him names or had an attitude like Sarah.

"(I'll take it if it means teaching her a lesson.)" Froakie said. Zigzagoon nodded as his trainer was giving a command.

"Zigzagoon, Tail Whip!" Zigzagoon then turned around and then used his Tail Whip and lowered Froakie's Defense.

"I said attack!" Sarah commanded, raising her fists in the air. Froakie just stood there and looked in another direction with an annoyed face. The trainer then noticed that Froakie wasn't listening. He then looked back at Zigzagoon, who looked back at it.

"Is everything okay?" The kid asked his pokémon. Zigzagoon motioned his head at Sarah, and the kid looked to see Sarah having a fit. Froakie was very disappointed. He pieced this together and looked rather upset. He knew for himself that he was worked up just to defeat the next trainers, but this wasn't at all good news. He looked at Zigzagoon, who nodded.

The kid sighed. "If this is how it must go down, so be it." He at least felt more appreciative for his behavior being better than Sarah's. Knowing how this battle will drag out, he just staled by commanding only a couple more Tail Whips.

Sarah only watched as Fraokie's Defense fell to its minimum. Just one attack could finish it. Sarah was screaming and thrashing madly. She was stomping at her Froakie's behavior.

"YOU STUPID FROG! JUST FIGHT AND DO WHAT I SAY!" Sarah shouted, with fire coming from her head. She was blazing with such rage that she was losing.

Froakie only looked back and stuck her tongue out at Sarah.

"RAAAGGHHHH!" Sarah screamed as she was about to stomp out to the battlefield to teach Froakie a lesson. Froakie instantly turned to Zigzagoon and looked rather desperate.

"(Please, finish this before _she _does!)" Froakie pleaded to Zigzagoon. He nodded and then went in for his zig-zag attack.

"( !)" Zigzagon said, back up to speed in his voice. The kid himself knew that Froakie had to be taken with dignity. He had to spare her from Sarah.

"Zigzagoon. Let's hurry and help that Froakie out. Finish with Tackle!" The kid commanded. Zigzagoon then zoomed in and focused on Froakie only so the he doesn't see the oncoming devil that was making her way from behind the frog.

Froakie silently thanked Zigzagoon as she was hit with a full-on Tackle attack. Froakie flew back with maximum force into Sarah. Sarah soared back to the spot that she was at before she stomped on over. Froakie continued soaring back and slammed her back into a tree. The entire tree shook as Froakie mad impact. Froakie slowly came loose from the tree and face planted, fainted and done for. Sarah got back up and gasped that Froakie was defeated.

Jimmy had no choice but to call it. The reason he didn't call it before was because Sarah's rage would have probably went on, even after he called it. "Uh…F-Froakie is unable to battle. Zigzagoon is the w-winner. The victory goes to…t-the challenger." He announced, intimidated on what might happened next.

The kid went over and knelt to Zigzagoon and pet his head. Though both weren't proud of this victory, they at least spared Froakie from an uncertain wrath that came in the form of Sarah. "Nice job Zigzagoon, return." The kid said. He didn't said with pride, but in a low voice. Zigzagoon instantly went back into his poke ball and the kid got back up to see that Sarah walked on over to her fainted Froakie. Sarah was beyond annoyed. She repeatedly poked at Froakie's head with fury.

"You're a bad Froakie! Bad! Bad! Bad!" She berated her fainted Pokémon. The kid then tried to walk over, but then he felt Sarah's intense heat of rage reaching out. She returned Froakie and shook her poke ball in a rather violent manner. She turned and looked at the trainer with ferocity.

"YOU STUPID! THAT WAS MY WIN!" Sarah was then going to stomp over and beat him up, but then as she was proceeding to step forward, almost shaking the earth, she found herself in the nursery that helped the Eds' pokémon back in Aquacorde Town.

Sarah looked around and had realized that she wasn't anywhere close to where she was a few seconds ago.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Sarah shouted.

The nursery woman looked at her and saw that she had appeared ever so suddenly. She has seen this before, so it wasn't at all surprising.

"Young lady, tell me, did you just lose a battle?" She asked.

Sarah raised a brow. "Yeah, so?"

"When all of your party pokémon have fainted, you're automatically send back to where you've previously healed your pokémon. I take it that you didn't heal yet, so you were sent back to Aquacorde Town, right here for your pokémon to be restored." She explained.

When she had realized this, Sarah nearly screamed out in utter frustration. This was no doubt a long and very displeasing day.

* * *

**Route 2 – Jimmy**

Jimmy almost wailed when Sarah was instantly taken from view. He was freaking out. Without his protector, he was as frail as cracked glass.

"AAAHHHH! SARAH!" Jimmy shouted. The kid raised a brow, seeing how Jimmy was taking the situation. Jimmy then turned to face the kid. "You! What have you done with Sarah?" Jimmy wasn't feeling at all like himself. He needed Sarah to stay secure. The kid just turned and found that money was in his pocket all of a sudden, which was a portion of Sarah's saving.

"Relax. She was send back to Aquacorde Town to restore her Froakie. A portion of her money is automatically clipped from her and given to me and she is probably getting her pokémon restored." The kid explained. Upon realizing this, Jimmy was turning uneasily.

"Eh. Urgh. Sarah!" Jimmy cried. The kid then walked away.

"Chill kid. She might be here in an hour if he runs here, maybe less. In the meantime, stay out of the tall grass if you want to stay safe." The kid remarked, now feeling calm and then was out of site.

Knowing that Sarah wouldn't be around, and add the fact that he doesn't feel safe without her, he chose to sit on that rock and wait for her to catch up. He didn't even think of going into the tall grass without her.

* * *

**Later, in Santalune City, with Kevin…**

It was two hours later, and Kevin had just arrived in the Pokémon Center. His first impression of the building was astounding.

"Nice." Kevin noted as he looked about around the building. He saw the nurse and figured that it might do him good to talk to her.

"Hey, do you know where I can heal my pokémon?" He asked her, putting a hand on the desk.

"Why of course sir. Right here at the Pokémon Center, we can restore your pokémon's health back up to one hundred percent. Shall I restore your pokémon's health?" She explained and asked.

Kevin then put his poke ball that had his Chespin in it onto the desk. She then took it and placed into the machine. Just like what happened to the Eds, Kevin saw an image of his Chespin come up on screen. The nurse then proceeded in pressing a few buttons and then a few lights flashed. Afterwards, Kevin was given back his poke ball by a slot tray that was provided by the nurse.

"Thank you. Hope to see you again." She said. Kevin then took his poke ball and then proceeded to the lounge room. He then sat down in a seat and let out a huge heap of breath. He was drained from all of that cycling. His bike was chained up outside, so no one was going to take it.

Since it was eight at night, he figured that he wouldn't be getting any further. The sun was just about to set, and his provisions were running on low. He didn't think that his supplies would be out like that. After a good fifteen minutes of resting, he got up and went over towards the store. "Man, I need food."

At the Poke Mart side of the building, he was able to purchase a couple of snacks, some fresh meals that would last him a few days, fresh water, some Pokémon food that his Chespin would eat, and a few Potions.

"Man, that took a lot out of my savings." Kevin noted. He did face a few trainers here and there while on route to Santalune City. His Chespin managed to survive, but only because his Vine Whip knocked out his opponents with one hit, and add the fact that Overgrow kicked in. His Chespin's level was pretty high now, perhaps on par with the Eds.

Kevin figured that he should be getting a room and stay there for the night. He could then win his next badge and then track down the Eds from there. They shouldn't be too far off from where he was now. If he's lucky, he'll be able to catch up to them by tomorrow.

Kevin walked on over to the nurse. "Hey, do you have guest bedrooms here?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Why of course." She then got out a book and a few keys. The book was where trainers could check in and stay for the night. The keys were to their rooms. This center was capable of having two rooms. Both were located behind the center, right between the dressing room and market. "The guest bedrooms are for trainers only. Do you wish to stay for the night?'

"Yeah." He then signed himself in and took a key. It was the key to the first bedroom. Kevin then went around and went behind the healing unit and saw that there was a hallway that was between the dressing room and market. He walked down that hallway and stopped when the door was labeled with the same number as was his key. The number "One" was one both, and Kevin nonchalantly inserted the key and went into his room for the night.

The bedroom was set up to be a rather cozy setting. It was a simple double bunk bed with one on his left and one on his right. Directly on his left as he was coming in, there was a closet. That closet contained the sheets and pillow cases, as well as pillows for Kevin to use. If you took five steps forward from that point and turn to your left and took seven steps in that direction, you would find yourself into font of the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty simple. When you walk in, there would be a shower/bath on your right. The towel rack would be located right next to the said necessity. The mirror was located as you walk in, right in front, with the sink stretching all the way across until it stopped before reaching the toilet, which was on the far right, somewhat close do the shower/bath. Oh yeah, the mirror stretched in correspondence to the sink.

Kevin walked in and looked about in the bathroom. "Not too shabby." Kevin then proceeded to his hygiene, the shower, etc.

After a half hour, he stepped out, feeling more relaxed than ever. Kevin quickly went over to the closet and then pulled out some fresh sheets. He then proceeded into applying those sheets onto one of the bottom bunks and chilled. He twisted his cap to have as a substitute for a sleep mask, and then laid back and had sleep take over.

* * *

**Santalune Forest – Nazz and Rolf**

Nazz's Fennekin had just defeated a wild Metapod and Fennekin hopped into her trainer's arms and was praised and petted.

"Yeah, Fennekin! We won!" Nazz exclaimed, hugging Fennekin and laughing as she held her pokémon close.

They turned around and saw Rolf eating and sniffing the dirt. "Uh, Rolf. What are you doing?" Nazz asked. Rolf licked the dirt and had it wash about in his mouth. He then got up to his feet and spit into another direction. Naturally, it grossed Nazz and her Fennekin out, but at least it was better than smelling that stew Rolf had earlier.

Rolf rubbed his chin while he walked back and forth, making out as to what the taste was. After a few moments, he stopped and turned to the two.

"Kevin-boy was here, roughly a few hours ago." Rolf indicated. This came a shock to Nazz, as she had no idea Rolf could track them with dirt. Rolf then held his ear up to the dirt, trying to figure something else out.

"The soil. It says "The Ed boys were here as well"." Rolf quoted, claiming he heard the soil speaking to him.

Nazz walked on over after returning Fennekin and looked on. "Really?" She was somewhat surprised that Rolf could pick up on the Eds as well. "Who was here first?"

Rolf then tossed aside the dirt and walked towards Wilfred. "The Ed boys had departed from this forest this morning. Kevin-boy is making his way at a fast pace. We must be quick! Come Wilfred!" Wilfred squealed to the sky as Rolf onto his back, hearing what he had said.

Seeing as to this being their only way of traveling without exhaustion, Nazz reluctantly got back onto the pig's back and held on as Wilfred started walking.

She had to admit, it was pretty nice to have a mode of transportation, but it's going to take awhile better she could get use to this style.

* * *

**Route 4 – The Eds**

The Eds had a long day, but it wasn't over yet. Eddy was battling left and right. His Froakie was getting a couple of levels added onto its belt. As for Dunsparce, Eddy was so impressed that he attended to training Dunsparce a whole lot, making its level shoot up like there was no tomorrow.

Ed was training just as hard. His Chespin and Fletchling were keeping up fairly well in regards to battling. Though rather lacking in brains, Ed was no slouch when it came to his battling. Since he was prone to monsters fighting, much like the movies he had seen back home, he can envision the battle in a more figurative manner, enabling his pokémon to win. His Fletchling even learned Agility in place of Growl.

Double D's battling was getting better as well. He uses status moves to catch opponents off guard, and then attacks at the right moment when the opponent is least expecting it. His Fennekin and Spewpa were catching levels pretty moderately. His Fennekin did manage to learn Flame Charge in place of Scratch.

It was around sunset, and Eddy and Ed were watching as Double D did battle with a wild pokémon.

It was similar to a red ladybug with five black spots on its back. Its carapace and back were both yellow, and its eyes were large and round. It also also had six black legs with hands that resemble boxing gloves and two black antennae. It also had a pair of clear wings underneath its wing covers.

Double D took out his pokedex and analyzed the creature.

_"Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."_

Double then pulled out a poke ball and tossed out Spewpa, who was ready for battle.

"(Ready to get going sir!)" Spewpa addressed to Double D. The wild Ledyba then went in to attack. Double D expertly commanded Spewpa to use Protect, creating a translucent turquoise shield and keeping itself out of harm's way. It then used Tackle and Ledyba flew back.

"Use String Shot!" Double D commanded. Spewpa then spit out a sticky thread from its mouth and Ledyba was being held tight. Spewpa then swung itself around it and Ledyba was now coiled in thread, unable to move.

"I've got to admit, sockhead's Spewpa is doing better than it was yesterday." Eddy remarked. Ed was shaking up in down from watching the battle, his hands were flailing from the excitement that today has brought.

"Double D's gonna unleash the wrath of the pseudo-chrysalis!" Ed shouted. Eddy raised a brow and watched as Ed was creeping him out, then again, when doesn't he?

"Now use Tackle!" Double D commanded. Spewpa then swung itself around once more and slammed its whole body into the Ledyba. Ledyba then flew back and tumbled. It managed to get up somehow and emanated a sonic wave that rippled through the air towards Spewpa, via Supersonic.

Double D then ordered Spewpa to use String Shot on a nearby tree, which it did. It then reeled itself towards the tree, thus avoiding the Supersonic. It then sprung off the tree and rammed into Ledyba with one last Tackle. Ledbya then flew to its side and tumbled and fainted, and then it disappeared just any other defeated wild pokémon.

"A job well done Spewpa." Double D praised,

Eddy then stepped forward. "Good, can we set up camp now? We need to get up early so that-!" Eddy's demand was silenced as they all witnessed Spewpa glowing a light blue with an energy field around it. Ed awed at the spectacle.

"It is mutating into a butterfly!" Ed shouted.

Everyone there witnesses Spewpa protruding large wings, antennae, large feet, and its coat vanished. Double D looked on, noticing and recognizing this spectacle.

"Can it be?" He asked. Just then, the light exploded and revealed the first fully-evolved pokémon of the Eds. It was revealed to be the same Pokémon as was Viola's, but the wing pattern was black outlines, white layer, then a small layer of blue, then a smaller layer of yellow, and then an even smaller layer of blue, with the rest of the wing being a bright red. It was no doubt a Vivillon.

"Hey Double D, your Spewpa did that thing again!" Eddy pointed out. He obviously didn't quite understand the concept, so Double D briefly explained it to him.

"Eddy, what Spewpa underwent was known as Evolution. Spewpa has now evolved into a Vivillon. It appears that it evolves at a very low level." Double D analyzed.

"Yeah, but why is the pattern so different?" Eddy asked, something that stumped Double D himself.

"I'm not sure. I'll run an analysis when we reach the next Pokémon Center, perhaps they have a book or two on how the pattern is varied." Double D said. Vivillon then took to the air and spread its wings, letting a few scales fall, but that only made it that much more dazzling.

"Ohhhh, too cool!" Ed shouted.

Eddy leaned over while watching Double D's Vivillon fly around a bit. "Ed, get the stuff set up."

Ed then trudged about, getting ready to set up the tent, only to be tangled up in a big mess. "Uh, guys?"

Both of the Eds groaned and walked over to attend to their clueless pal. Vivillon looked on as the Eds set up for the night.

"(Those guys are fun.)"

* * *

**Route 2 – Jonny**

How Jonny had gotten ahead of Rolf and the others is a mystery that no one could figure out, but then again, this was Jonny.

He had just finish feeding his Chespin, Zigzagoon, and his Panpour and he was returning them back to their poke balls. He and Plank were about to stop for the night.

"Oi, I'm pooped plank." Jonny said. He was feeling pretty wiped. It was nine at night and the sun was pretty much out of sight as dusk was settling in.

He then heard his pal plank speak.

"What's that Plank?" Jonny held Plank up to his ear so that he could hear him speak. Jonny was wide eyed when Plank suggested such a thing. "Are you loopy Plank? Why would I go the whole night?" Plank then spoke to Jonny again, which made his happy-go-lucky self shine. "If that's what it takes to win this shindig, then I'm up for it buddy!" Jonny then scurried along as fast as his legs could carry him. At this pace, he'll be able to reach Santalune City within a few hours with the pokémon sleeping about. Since it was nine and if he stops around three to get to the city, he'll be all caught up with Kevin, though he just wanted an adventure.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble. Quick Attack

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Pursuit, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

**Double D**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

**Ed**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Quick Attack, Peck

**Kevin**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

**Nazz**

**-**Fennekin (Female)

Lv: 10

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Rolf**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 9

Ability: Check Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Leer, Quick Attack

**Jonny**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 7

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Scratch, Play Nice, Leer, Lick

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 8

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 8

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack

* * *

**Done. Sorry for the holdup guys, but it was the weekend, so I got caught up in a short span of time. **

**I was planning to have Jimmy and Sarah appear once again, but I didn't want to go over 7K again, so I'll save them for next chapter. **

**Did you guys like this chapter? I thought I would detail the other cul-de-sac kids a little bit more, so the Eds only got one scene this chapter.**

**I think Vivillon's Modern Pattern is suitable because we can say that they live somewhere in the USA, just can't exactly pinpoint where, so Modern Pattern is what I went with since it detailed a vast amount of the states in the USA.**

**Okay, I'll be working on this more and get more chapters updated as fast as I can. I'll be alternating after another two or three chapters back into my other story. By that time, the Eds should be past Lumiose City and might be at Camphrier Town if I'm lucky, but that would mean that there would have to be another cul-de-sac kids chapter.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys found it entertaining.**

**For real, DO NOT SAY THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER! I'LL GET REALLY MAD!**

* * *

**Next Time: New Starter Set**


	6. New Starter Set

Chapter 6 – New Starter Set

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was taking a few days off from FanFiction and wanted time for my mind to rest, but you know how it is.**

**Mr. Ingenious: I appreciate the kind praise for the past few chapters that you have read. Yeah, it was rather amusing to see Sarah flip out like that, but that shows how well I got her character down. Still having troubles with those anonymous reviews, but I'm working on it.**

**Guest: Eh, that sounds a bit complex, not to mention unsuitable. I do not intend on having the Eds getting a Gardevoir nor a Gallade. I'll make a love interest of some sort, but it's going to take time. It will so not be a Pokémon/human relationship!**

**Might be slow with a couple updates, mainly since I'm developing Writer's Block again. I'll get this chapter done and see what I might do afterwards.**

**To Recap:**

Kevin easily cruises into Santalune City, thinking he's ready for the gym battle. Nazz and Rolf still travel along Route 2, where Rolf catches a Bunnelby. Jimmy and Sarah still travel, but Sarah gets mad and berates Froakie during a battle, resulting in not only them losing, but Froakie losing any respect for Sarah. The Eds manage to get to Route 4, where Spewpa finally becomes Vivillon. Jonny then goes the whole night traveling to Santalune City.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – New Starter Set**

The Eds had just passed a fountain about half a mile back. This route was just a bit longer than Route 2 if you were to walk straight, but the Eds waved a little into the flowers to find and battle pokémon. Of course, when Ed sneezed one time, a whole section of flowers was just blown away.

"Ed, really. How many things are you allergic to?" Eddy asked the muscle of the Eds.

"Uh, too much, too soon!" Ed shouted, with both Eddy and Double D resulting in a unison sigh. If you think about it, allergies were something to consider. Different flowers, different allergies, not to mention that it was spring from where they came from, so maybe Eds allergies were still slightly active. Or it could be just a plain old sneeze, either way works.

The Eds saw the gate to Lumiose City up ahead, about six hundred meters out. Eddy was about to lead the charge when they saw two people standing in front of them out of nowhere. Eddy came to a halt with Double D and Ed stopping from behind.

The one on the left was a blonde man with a blue tie in a fancy white suit. The one on the right was slightly more than, with her hair a dark violet. She had a red tie and a white blouse and skirt.

They went up to the Eds and examined them for a few moments.

"Hello! Have you seen a Pokémon called Flabebe around here?" The man asked. Eddy wasn't interested in talking to him. If it was anything besides a battle, he wasn't interested.

Fortunately, Double D provided answers. "Why certainly. They live in the various flowers that are located among this route. What I did find appealing was that the flowers that they had attached themselves to were the same color as that section of flower color." This was a very thorough examination given from Double D, and this was indeed a true fact.

The two people looked at each other and then looked back at the Eds.

"That's very scrutinizing of you. We have been battling them, as well as other Fairy-type Pokémon, upon Professor Sycamore's request. I am Sina, and my associate here is Dexio." The female of the two said.

Now they had Eddy's attention. When he heard them mention Sycamore, he instantly turned his head and almost raised a brow.

"Wait, you know him? That guy who had send us here to do battle and beat this Champion person?" Eddy asked. It wasn't as rude as it was surprising. At least that was some type of progress made.

"Why yes." Dexio said. "We've been walking about with the Pokedex for about two years now, so you can consider us veterans."

The Eds, mostly Double D, was shocked to hear this uprising. "My lord, two years?!"

Both nodded. "Indeed. If you want, we can show you the way to his lab. It's not too far." Sina said. She and her associate both turned to the gates that were just up ahead. The Eds were rather joyful that they were going to get escorted to the next town, or in this case city, so they didn't have much to worry about, adding the fact that the gate was a mere six hundred meters.

Double D was pretty happy to see the professor again. "Very well, we shall accompany you on this voyage and press onward to catch up with the Professor." Double D informed them.

"Off to meet Professor Maple tree!" Ed shouted in glee.

"It's Sycamore lumpy, get it right." Eddy berated while passing him and walking with everyone else onwards.

"What's a Sycamore?" Ed asked before trudging forward to catch up to sped with the others.

* * *

**Santalune Forest – Jimmy and Sarah**

Yesterday wasn't either person's day, not to mention Froakie. Sarah had to stomp her way back up to where Jimmy was waiting the entire time. It took probably a good forty five minutes since she sped up a little, but they lost valuable time in the process. Jimmy was too afraid to press onward, and he didn't want to go anywhere without his friend who has severe anger-management issues.

They stopped for the night and went onwards the next morning, which was up to date. Throughout Route 2, Jimmy had to battle since Froakie wouldn't listen to Sarah anymore, but who could blame it? Jimmy could battle decently with Sarah supervising. It was when Sarah is in a battle herself that she gets all worked up; with herself supervising Jimmy, not so much.

Right at this point, they were in the Santalune Forest, where Jimmy had it rough. Everywhere he looked, creepy-crawlies here and there. He detested Bug-type Pokémon, and you couldn't imagine him owning one, unless it was the exception of it being cute or was a butterfly.

Unfortunately for him, he still had to battle because Sarah's Froakie still wasn't on good terms with Sarah. Although, Fennekin's Ember was making it a bit easier for Jimmy to fair against his dislike against Bug-types.

They were walking about in the forest and Jimmy and Sarah had heard some more rustling in the tall grass that they had no choice but to route through. Jimmy almost quaked at the implication that it might be another Caterpie or Weedle, or maybe a Scatterbug, which grossed him out the most.

"Oh no, please don't let it be another creepy-crawly!" Jimmy pleaded. It was then revealed to be a different pokémon that they did not see at this point. Both looked to see how cute it was to look at.

It was a short rodent pokémon that was covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail had a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looked like the top of a heart.

Jimmy and Sarah didn't feel at all threatened at the seemingly harmless pokémon in front of them. Jimmy had taken the liberty of using his Pokedex and analyzed the little creature.

_"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."_

Jimmy then put his Pokedex away and slowly approached the wild Pikachu. "Hello Pikachu, you're cute."

Pikachu smiled. "(Why thank you!)" The wild Pikachu had its guard down because Jimmy called it cute, but even though Pikachu was cute, Sarah had to catch something since Froakie wouldn't do as she says.

"Jimmy." Sarah said. "I'm gonna try and catch this one. I need to stay in top form if I'm to catch up to my idiot brother." She then stepped forward and Jimmy stepped to the side. The cute Pikachu was to do battle with Sarah, and Jimmy knew to never get in the way of her battles.

"Be gentle." Jimmy pleaded.

Sarah got out Froakie's poke ball and enlarged it. "Don't worry Jimmy, I'll be gentle." She then threw out Froakie and Froakie appeared right in front of Pikachu. It was then that Sarah's sassiness came in action. "Alright, listen up you fog. You better do as I say, or you're in big trouble. Got it?!" Sarah said it like it was an imposing demand, of which it was.

Froakie looked uninterested and stared at Pikachu blankly. "(Girl, can you believe that I'm this little megaphone's pokémon?)" Froakie started making conversation with Pikachu.

Pikachu sweat dropped. "(Uh, shouldn't you be preparing for battle?)"

Froakie shrugged. "(Meh, I'm doing what I want now. She's so mean, I can't stand her.)" She was cut off with Sarah yelling "Hey!" out to them. Froakie turned, somewhat annoyed.

"This is a battle, not a tea party. Start fighting it with Pound, now!" Sarah berated. Froakie then turned back at Pikachu and made another uninterested facial expression.

"(See what I mean?)"

Pikachu nodded slowly in understanding, also making note that she should make sure that she isn't caught by this one. "(So, I guess it's a free for all?)"

"(Pretty much.)" Froakie then growled at Pikachu, via Growl, and decreasing her Attack power.

Sarah saw this and gritted her teeth. "Hey, stupid! I said Pound!" Froakie ignored her and used Growl once again, with Pikachu losing more Attack power.

Pikachu figure that she'd might as well battle as well, since this was technically a battle. She unleashed a small electric jolt and shocked Froakie. Froakie winced as she was shocked (quite literally) by Thundershock and she shook it off since it was pretty weak. Froakie jumped into the air and did a Bubble attack that rained down on Pikachu. Pikachu used Thundershock to defend and the Electric-type move cancelled out the Water-type move. Froakie landed and Sarah started yelling again.

"I said Pound! Pound, Pound, Pound!" Sarah was very displeased since things weren't going her way, but Froakie didn't give a crap anymore.

"(I can see why.)" Pikachu now fully understood as to why Froakie was behaving like she was. She then turned to look at Jimmy. "(He seems much nicer.)"

Froakie turned to look at Jimmy. "(Yeah, he is. Go ahead, let him catch you.)" Froakie advised.

Pikachu wasn't all that sure. "(Are you sure? What about your trainer?)"

Sarah was looking red with anger, with Froakie only talking. "HEY! Less talking, more Pound!" Froakie just rolled her eyes and kept her focus on Pikachu.

"(Don't worry, I'll deal with her.)" Froakie informed. Pikachu nodded and then ran towards Jimmy. Sarah gasped as the little Mouse Pokémon ran around Jimmy like it was playing. Jimmy giggled as she nudged his leg.

"You're so fun." Jimmy then picked up the Pikachu and saw it smile. He then settled it back onto the ground and got out a poke ball. At the moment, he didn't realize Sarah was so angry, having her Froakie just let the wild Pikachu run away and choose to be with Jimmy than her. Smart choice.

Jimmy tapped the poke ball on her head and Pikachu went inside without a fuss. Pikachu's poke ball rattled only a couple of times before it went "Ding!", signaling its capture. Jimmy held the poke ball to his face and savored the moment.

Froakie looked on with a smirk on her face. "(Glad I could save her, now about me…)"

Sarah was towering over Froakie with large, gritting teeth that looked as though she was gonna bite her head off. "You stupid frog! You let that Pikachu get away! Why am I paired with such an ignorant excuse for a pokémon! Honestly!"

"(Honestly, yourself.)" Froakie retorted. Sarah then fixed her posture and looked upwards like some uptight fancy person.

"However, I am willing to look over this behavior this one time, but only because you got Jimmy a new pokémon." She added. Froakie rolled her eyes, thinking she was spared, but there was more to come later on down the road.

"(Why me?)" Froakie pitied herself before getting send back into her poke ball. Sarah was only mad at Froakie, and not at Jimmy. Her friend got a Pikachu, though she wanted it, but it didn't bother her since she could be around it.

"Come on Jimmy, we've got to catch up to the others!" Sarah shouted, as though her anger dialed down and was replaced with the happy Sarah personnel when she's always around Jimmy. With no time to argue or lose, they rushed through the tall grass, hopefully getting enough speed to get out of the forest.

* * *

**Lumiose City – The Eds**

If the Eds weren't impressed from the previous cities, they were now. Lumiose City was the Kalos version of New York City. The buildings were huge, and they were in awe of the massive structure and scenery in general.

"Holy cow!" Eddy shouted. "This place is HUGE!" He spread his arms out as gesticulation. The Eds agreed with Ed awing at the sight of the big city.

"I must say, the architecture is much more modern and heavily space-consuming. I do find this place interesting, considering that since it's a big city, there are taxis and a huge population." Double D could've gone on and on, but No one wanted to hear any of this, especially a certain money-crazed Eddy.

"Time's wasting Double D! Let's go!" Eddy then grabbed his two pals and began to dash off in some random direction.

"Hold it!" Dexio shouted, making the Eds freeze in place, somehow making Eddy freeze in mid-air. "I suppose that you need directions. The Professor's is this way." Dexio and Sina both went to the left and began walking. Eddy went on like nothing happened and followed the two. His buddies were still being dragged, though he didn't realize it.

As they were walking about, the Eds took in every bit of scenery. The buildings, the taxis, the medians that separated the roads, the various pokémon that the kids were playing with on the streets and sidewalks. There were various cafés that they passed by, some better than others. They could've gone down the huge boulevard that had a variety of stuff, not to mention the enormous tower that was in the center of the city, but there was some sort of problem and the construction workers stated that electricity was short everywhere except in the South Boulevard, which was where the Eds were located at this point.

"Oh dear, I hope they do the repairs soon. Crime rates can accelerate if the power is depleted." Double D said in worry of the environment he's in.

"Hm, yes, the power decline has been worrying quite a few in our population." Dexio noted. "Our gym leader here is good with technology, so the power should be back up and running in no time."

Eddy almost leaped into the air at the sound of the biggest city in Kalos having its own gym leader. He heard this and got into the air by shoving his hands over his pals' heads. "Gym leader?!" Eddy shifted his head left and right and then started darting off in a random direction. "Where?!"

He was stopped when Dexio called out to him. "Hold it! The gym leader is bust figuring out this sudden blackout. The odds are that you won't be able to challenge him for quite some time. Add the fact that you need at least four gym badges to battle him."

Eddy turned in dismay, as well as shock. "For real?! FOUR gym badges?" He exclaimed.

Dexio nodded. "Indeed. He's considered strong that way; and besides, it would be a better course of action if you were to encounter the Professor. He has something he wants to talk to you about."

"About potato salad?" Ed asked. As usual, everyone ignored his comment.

"I am intrigued by this particular 'something'. Let us press onwards, shall we Eddy?" Double D inquired.

Eddy groaned, seeing as to how he can't do anything about this predicament. "Fine." He reluctantly said.

"Very good, but I do believe that we should heal your pokémon at the Pokémon Center. You won't have to worry, it's right across from the lab that he works at." Sina noted.

"Off to Australia!" Ed shouted, trudging forward.

The walk there wasn't too treacherous. The walked along the sidewalk and crossed over a few streets, with Double D making a mental map along the way. He wanted to make every detail and street drilled into his brain so that he wouldn't have to rely on the Town Map all throughout the big city. Eventually, after a good half mile of walking past several buildings, they had come across the Pokémon Center and they walked in.

The inside was no different than from Santalune City, and the Nurse was there as was from before.

Eddy raised a brow. "The heck, it's the same as the last one!"

Double D then proceeded ahead of the complaining Eddy that was standing in place. "Well Eddy, the Pokémon Center is designed to give trainer's what they need. If something is changed, then the whole operating system wouldn't be functioning as it is."

"Whatever, but why the heck is that Nurse there?" Eddy then walked up to the counter and looked at Nurse Joy. "Hey, weren't you from Santalune City or something?" He pointed with a finger.

Double D almost shouted Eddy's name as he ran up and tried to stop his friend. "You'll have to excuse my friend here Miss, he's rather straight forward."

The Nurse just nodded and didn't feel that offended. "It's fine. I get that reaction quite a bit. It's not uncommon." She then pulled out a big photo of all of the Nurse Joys in the Kalos Region. When the Eds saw this, they nearly flipped.

"Holy cow! Just how many are there in that picture?!" Eddy shouted.

"She has cloned her species and had spread them about the land to inhabit and dominate over all of Kalos!" Ed shouted.

Sina and Dexio looked on with sweat drops. "They're unique, I'll give them that." Dexio said. After a few minutes of sorting out the whole Nurse Joy thing, she proceeded and healed all of the Eds' pokémon. The Nurse then bowed her head and hoped they would come again soon.

The Eds turned and looked at Dexio and Sina, which were interested.

"You three, how are your pokémon doing?" Sina asked. "Are you getting along with them?"

"How are we suppose to know that? All they ever say is their name, so how in the world can we know that?" Eddy said.

"Well Eddy, Pokémon can bond with their trainer outside of battle. From my observations, you and Froakie, not to mention Dunsparce, have been cooperating fairly at this point." Double D said. "They say that if you spend more time with your pokémon, the more qualities they will receive from you."

"Like my eyebrow?" Ed asked.

"Please Ed, he means your character." Eddy scolded.

Dexio and Sina both nodded.

"Indeed. The more you guys will be in sync, the better that this will come in handy." Dexio then extended his hand and handed Double D a white disc. Eddy and Ed recognized this disc, as it was a light green from the Santalune Gym leader Viola. "It's the TM known as Return. The more you're friendly with your Pokémon, the more damage this move will deal."

Eddy then looked at the two. "So you're saying that if me and Froakie do more than just battle and actually chill, then this move can deal damage?"

"Yup, now let's get you guys across the street, the Professor has been expecting you to arrive by now." Sina said. They all then exited, with Double D taking the TM and putting it into his bag, along with the other TMs, and they made their way from the Pokémon Center and proceeded across the street.

The building was pretty neat to say the least. There were yellow gates that lead up to a stone column on both sides with huge poke balls on each side. They were in front of a wide staircase that escalated to a door with green outlining. In fact, the door, as well as all of the windows around the entire building for that matter, were outlined green and were arcs. The middle section of the building protruded outwards and the roof was in an arc as well. The roofing in general was blue, not to mention that the building had three floors. The two sections that were beside the middle were two stories, with the third story in conjunction with the slanted roofing than an arc roofing. The buildings was surrounded with trees that made the place a more welcoming image.

The Eds looked at the building and stood over how it stood out. Double D was impressed, Eddy was neutral, and Ed was looking onward with large eyes and a smile, almost bouncing up and down. They then proceeded inside and it was just as appealing. There was a secretary at her desk, white tiling with light blue edging, a few see-through tables and chairs to accommodate the tables. When you stepped in, there were two ferns.

Everyone proceeded into the inside and Sina turned to face them. "You three had sure come quite a ways from Vaniville Town. The Professor has been expecting you to be here around this time, and you may find him on the third floor."

"Thank for your courtesy Sina." Double D said. They all then walked passed her, with Sina leaving. Eddy and his pals turned to see her go.

"Hey, wait. Aren't ya coming?" Eddy asked.

Sina and Dexio both shook their heads. "Nah, we were to only bring you here; and besides, we got some stuff to do." Sina said.

"Wish we could see you guys some more, but we need to get moving. Take care." Dexio said. And just like that, they exited out of the building, leaving the Eds perplexed in front of the elevator.

"Toodle-oo! See you at another convenient time Sheela and Exelia!" Ed shouted.

"Uh, Ed. It's Shina and Dexio." Double D said, correcting him. Even so, it was a bit weird to see them off just like that. "I must say, it is somewhat rude for them to take off like that. What is it that they must do?"

"Who cares! Let's just meet this guy and get on with it!" Eddy exclaimed. He took one step closer and the elevator slid _down_ rather than up. "Whoa! What the-?!" He then yelped as Ed just kept walking and swept up Double D and Eddy lie he was a broom, pushing them forward and into the elevator.

"Choo-choo!" Ed shouted, acting like a train. The Eds then found themselves in the somewhat small elevator, but did manage to fit themselves.

"Ow. Hey lumpy, watch where you shove us, will ya?" Eddy berated his monobrow friend. Double D then saw a belt of buttons that described the floors. The bottom was the first floor, the middle was the second, and the top button directed them to the third floor, where they must see the Professor.

Double D proceeded in pressing the top button and the button lit up. The elevator door instantly shot closed and the Eds felt the elevator going upwards. They all stood there ever so motionlessly, like everyone does in elevators. Ed scratched his side and Eddy yawned as it was going up rather slow.

It eventually stopped after fifteen seconds and the door slid downwards, allowing the Eds to pass through and step forth onto the third floor. They immediately got off and stopped in place when they saw that Professor Sycamore was right there.

The Professor took a step forward and greeted the Eds. "We meet again, young Eds." He said.

The Eds got over their previous responses and began approaching the Professor.

"Greeting Professor." Double D responded. Eddy marched up and pointed a finger in front of Professor Sycamore.

"Hey, you still owe us for that sudden drop from a few days ago!" Eddy retorted. He obviously had a bit of a grudge from that fall from the helicopter way back in Vaniville Town.

The Professor pondered over Eddy and what he had just said. He then recalled he did give the Eds a sudden sendoff, so it was understandable why Eddy would be making a fuss.

"Ah yes, sorry about that fellows. Eddy, I do believe I know how to owe you. Shall you all come this way?" Sycamore then turned and went to the other side of the room that was split by a wall.

"What's with him? We come all this way and he wants us to just follow him?" Eddy talked to Double D.

"Maybe it's lunch." Ed said. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either. It was brunch, but they weren't hungry.

"Hardly." Double D responded. The Eds then trailed towards the other side of the room. They turned to see the Professor in a somewhat spacious setting with a big red carpet

He turned and the Eds were on one end of the carpet and the Professor was on the other side, right in front of his desk.

"I must say, how are your pokémon doing so far? I know that they have grown, that's something that I can easily tell." Sycamore said.

"Uh…fine I guess." Eddy mumbled. "Look, what's the reason that you brought us here? Are we here to catch up or what?" As usual, Eddy's rude tone made him sound impatient as always.

"To fleece the masses!" Ed shouted. Double D and Eddy both turned to him with confused look and turned back at the Professor.

"Er, hem. I suppose so." The Professor then took a step forward and cleared his throat. "I brought you all hear so that I can address a few comments and what I am obligated to do." The Eds all raised a brow, though Ed's monobrow just tilted. "You three are indeed an interesting bunch. I was wondering as to how you three would fair against me."

Double D looked on in surprise. "What you're saying is that you want us to battle you?"

Sycamore nodded. "Ah, oui. I am issuing a challenge. I do want to add a twist though."

"A twist?" Eddy asked.

"Of course! You three seem to be in sync with the other, so how about we make this battle interesting, by making this a Triple Battle!"

All of their eyes widened when he issued this challenge. "A triple monster rumble!" Ed was just too excited.

Double D quickly got out his guide and started to scroll about. Eddy walked on up towards the Professor and just looked on. "Hold the phone, we came all this way and now you want to battle us. Is this Triple Battle even a rule?"

Double D then pointed upwards when he had found what he was looking for. "It indeed is. It says here that a Triple Battle is when three pokémon are put into play. Of course, there are Double Battles, where two Pokémon are put into play. If I had to make a guess, I would say that the Professor is enabling us to use one Pokémon each, while he uses three at once."

"Exactly, do you accept?" Professor Sycamore wasn't in a hurry, but the Eds had to get to the next town so that they could get another badge. Also, take into account that Eddy wanted to battle as much as he can so that he could maintain a strong league.

"Fine. Let's get this done. Ed! Double D! Get ready!" Eddy walked back and stood in between his pals. Ed was on his left, Eddy was in the middle, and Double D was on the right, all looking out and gearing up to battle Professor Sycamore.

"The Ed train is ready for liftoff!" Ed proclaimed.

"Good, let us begin." Professor Sycamore then threw out three pokémon that had got the Eds intrigued.

The one in the middle was a small, quadruped Pokémon with green to bluish-green skin and dark patches all about. It had red eyes with white pupils and sclera and pointed, ear-like structure on top of its head. Its snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth were visible in the upper jaw when its mouth was open. Each of its legs ended with three pointed claws. On its back was a green plant bulb, which gave emphasis to the little pokémon.

The one on the left, which was facing Ed, was a reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles were cream-colored. It had two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs were short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, which was something you never saw that often.

The one opposite, which was facing Double D, was a small Pokémon that resembled a light blue turtle. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curled inward. Its body was encased by a tough shell. This shell was brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

The Eds all got out their own Pokedex and analyzed these creatures in front of them, with Eddy analyzing the middle one, Double D analyzing the turtle, and Ed left to analyze the lizard.

_"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back."_

_ "Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly."_

_ "Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

The Eds all gazed at the intriguing pokémon that they were to do battle with. Since Professor Sycamore wanted to see the progress that they've made with their starters, it came instinctively that they all wanted to fight with them.

"Froakie, let's go!"

"Here we go, Fennekin!"

"To my side, ultimate chipmunk supreme!"

All of their starters then appeared in front of them. They all checked their surroundings quickly and looked at their opponents.

"(Hello? What do we have here?)" Froakie was rather stunned that he and his amigos were going to clash with such similar versions of themselves.

"(I guess we all fight you then. That's fine with me.)" Bulbasaur stated.

"(Grr. Today, I will show you what true power is!)" Charmander said in a menacing and scary tone.

"(Lizardman, you shall not pass!)" Chespin spouted.

"(Shall we proceed with our battle?)" Squirtle asked Fennekin.

"(We shall indeed.)" Fennekin replied. Both Pokémon were pretty content. They both seemed to have a rather calm vibe and they were awaiting for who would come out on top.

Professor Sycamore took note on how the pokémon were already on a set opponent. He chuckled and smiled. "My, my. It would seem that we have our arranged matchups."

"Whatever, just have the battle begin already!" Eddy shouted impatiently. An assistant of Sycamore's came over and announced the battle.

"The battle between the Eds from Peach Creek and Professor Sycamore will now begin. This will be a Triple Battle, and when all of one side's pokémon are unable to continue, the match is over. Let the battle begin!" She shouted and proclaimed.

Eddy made no haste in calling out the first move. "Froakie, Quick Attack!" Froakie then coated itself in a blue outline and lunged at Bulbasaur with incredible speed. Bulbasaur didn't get to blink when it was rammed and flew back a few feet.

"(Okay, that was fast!)" Bulbasaur admitted. Froakie smirked and hopped into the air as Eddy commanded him to use Pound.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Professor Sycamore commanded. "Squirtle, Tackle on Fennekin. Charmander, Scratch on Chespin!" Just like that, the three went off and attacked. Bulbasaur unleashed two vines from both sides of its bulb and rammed them into Froakie. Froakie yelped as he soared back and skid along the carpet. He regained his ground and grunted.

"(That's smarts.)" Froakie muttered.

"(Take this!)" Squirtle soared at Fennekin with a Tackle, of which landed a direct hit. "(Let's keep the pressure on you!)"

Double D had a very good reason to believe that Squirtle was a Water type, so he would have to find an advantage as to beating this guy.

"Fennekin, Howl!" Double D commanded. Fennekin then straightened itself and howled up into the air, and then it was surrounded in a red aura that amped up its Attack stat.

"(I will tear you apart!)" Charmander dashed into with a furious ambition on its face. Considering that this was Ed and Chespin we are talking about, they can never turn away from a monster brawl. This only got them more fired up.

"Chespin, Bite the lizardman and his scaly assault!" Ed shouted. As Charmander came at them, Chespin had its mouth open wide.

"(Prepare, for I will chomp you!)" Chespin then bit down hard as Charmander's Scratch was coming at him. He had caught Charmander's claw just in the nick of time. Charmander let out a yelp as it felt its arm being bitten.

"Charmander, Scratch!" Professor Sycamore shouted. Charmander then used his free arm and scratched downwards on Chespin's face, forcing Chespin to let go and stumble back. "Squirtle, Bubble. Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Squirtle then unleashed a spray of bubbles at Fennekin, he managed to dodge them and used another Howl, increasing his Attack even more. Bulbasaur then went at Froakie, but Eddy told Froakie to simply counter with a Bubble. Froakie unleashed a spray at Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur was hit dead on. Bulbasaur could only stand in place as he took the attack, since it wasn't strong enough to push him back.

"Now Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Eddy shouted.

"(Don't blink!)" Froakie then outlined itself in blue again and lunged at Bulbasaur at blinding speed. Bulbasaur didn't get to react fast enough as it was hit square in the head, a critical hit. Bulbasaur soared back and shook his head.

"(Okay, now _that_ was smarts!)" He was indeed impressed with Froakie actual putting up a fight with his type.

"Charmander, Ember!" Sycamore commanded.

"(Say goodbye!)" Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed a blanket of small orange sparks at Chespin. The Ember attack was coming in fast, and Ed was aware as to how the situation should be handled, much to _his _knowledge.

"Now Chespin, Rollout and turn into a fireball of pain!" Ed commanded. With Ed's personality integrated with Chespin, he dumbly followed through with a smile.

"(Prepare to be flattened!)" Chespin declared. He then somersaulted and used Rollout into the oncoming Ember.

"(Are you crazy?!)" Charmander shouted at Chespin. Chespin woo-hooed as he let himself get hit with the oncoming Ember. It didn't show any signs of pain as it continued onwards and his body was consumed in the Ember and was infused with his Rollout, making it a fiery Rollout.

"(BONZAI!)" Chespin smashed his entire enflamed body into Charmander. The Lizard Pokemon roared as he was damaged by a Rock-type move. He tumbled about and got up, snarling as he was having btrouble.

"(You'll pay for that! How do you have so much power in you?)" Charmander shouted, but he saw Chespin come at him again, but the flames had vanished and left him with a plain Rollout. "(You're going down!)" Charmander wasn't going to take this lying down. He lunged at Chespin and Professor Sycamore ordered a Scratch. However, Scratch was simply overpowered by Rollout and Chespin slammed and push Charmander back as he roared one last time before he was off soaring and crashed with a huge thud. He was out and done like dinner.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Chespin is the winner!" The assistant called out. Ed waved his arms about in glee and hopped from one leg to another.

"Oh yeah! We are to dominators of the lizardman species!" Ed proclaimed.

"(I eat cereal!)" Chespin shouted.

Profesor Sycamore quickly returned the fallen Charmander and focused onto where he was battling. "Squirtle, use Tackle. Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

Both Pokémon then went and did their attacks. Bulbasaur unleashed his Vine Whip on Froakie and Squirtle lunged at Fennekin again.

"Ed! Don't interfere!" Eddy warned, wanting to win his part.

Ed put his fingers in the shape of an O, so it signifies an okay. "Interfere, got it!"

Chespin just watched as it slumped onto his bottom, he yawned and laid back as he watched the others fight. It wasn't even two seconds later that he was asleep.

"Froakie, dodge and use Water Pulse!" Eddy commanded. Froakie leaped high into the air and dodged the oncoming Vine Whip. He looked down at the Seed Pokémon and started making a sphere of blue energy between his hands.

"(This looks like it's gonna hurt.)" Bulbasaur said. Froakie yelled as he came down and threw the attack at almost point blank, creating a wave of water upon impact. The Bubble Frog Pokémon backed away and saw that Bulbasaur had fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Froakie is the winner!" The assistant called out.

"Sweet! That just leaves sockhead to deal with his issues!" Eddy said. Froakie smiled and Hopped on over towards his sleeping pal.

"(Hey, get up. Fennekin is the only one left.)" Froakie said as he nudge Chespin, but Chespin rolled on over to his side and started snoring. Froakie dropped his head and sighed.

Back to where Double D was battling, Fennekin had managed to avoid all of Squirtle's Tackles and Bubbles while using Howl. Double D was trying to max out Fennekin's Attack power so that he could finish it all in a short couple moves or so.

The Professor had finally caught on to Double D's strategy. He smiled. "I think you're trying to avoid conflict by dodging and increasing, but you need to be aware that Squirtle is more than just offense. Withdraw!" He said.

Squirtle then went back into his shell and it flashed red, signaling its Defense increase. Fennekin crouched as his and Double D's strategy was starting to process a flaw.

"Oh dear. It would appear that Squirtle's Defense increase can tie with our Attack increase at any given time now." Double D analyzed.

"So, attack it already so it doesn't happen slowpoke!" Eddy berated.

"Off with the caps and on with the jackets!" Ed shouted.

"Very well then." Double D then cleared his throat. "Fennekin, use Flame Charge!" Double D commanded.

"(I have to make this quick and finish him fast!)" Fennekin said as he cloaked himself in fire and charged at Squirtle. Squirtle braced for the strengthened impact as the Flame Charge was getting closer. Fennekin rammed his entire enflamed body and Squirtle landed with a thud while in his shell.

"(Man, that felt harsh.)" Squirtle muttered. He popped his head out and looked at the oncoming Fennekin, who was slightly faster.

"Bubble!" Professor shouted. Squirtle shot a spray of his Bubble and he grazed Fennekin's side. Fennekin winced and still kept going.

"Flame Charge!" Double D shouted. Fennekin then cloaked himself in fire and sped up, avoiding the rest of Bubble. He slammed and send Squirtle soaring and it landed with a big thud.

"(Well, I think I need to pick up a few things from this guy.)" Squirtle muttered before fainting.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Fennekin is the winner. The victory goes to the Eds of Peach Creek!" The assistant called out.

Professor Sycamore sighed. He knew he was going to do bad, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. He smirked in the end, very impressed as to how the pokémon had grown and adapted to the Eds in a short span of time. He returned Squirtle and began walking over towards the celebrating Eds.

"Yeah! We won!" Eddy shouted. He and Ed, and a little bit of Double D, were celebrating, as were all of their starters.

"(Heh, not bad Fennekin. Though it took you long enough.)" Froakie commented.

"(He was a Water-type, I had to get the advantage somehow.)" Fennekin countered. Chespin gave a loud snort before jerking up.

"(What did I miss?)" He asked.

"(The end of the world, wood for brains.)" Froakie joked.

"I am very impressed with you three." Professor Sycamore praised the Eds, with them turning towards him. "It's clear that your pokémon take after you."

"Thank you for the battle and the admiration Professor Sycamore." Double D said.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "You three are indeed interesting, which is why I want you to have these Kanto Starters."

The Eds were baffled by this. "Hold up, you want us to take _another _pokémon?" Eddy asked.

"Indeed, so go ahead and pick any one of these." He then held out Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle's poke balls. The Eds all were relatively shocked, but since this was the Professor, they assume that it would be okay.

"I guess so, why not. Gives me a better chance of showing up ol' shovelchin Kev." Eddy commented, deciding to take Bulbasaur's poke ball.

"Cool, more monsters! Can I have the flaming lizardman on my side?" Ed asked.

"Why certainly." Sycamore then handed Ed Charmander's poke ball.

"Very well then. I shall take hold onto developing Squirtle's skills and ways of increasing his potential for a better life." Double D then took the liberty and handled Squirtle's poke ball with care.

"Now, since we have that matter settled, I have some more obligations that are needed to be addressed. You are to take these." Professor Sycamore then handed the Eds each their own blue rectangle with the poke ball symbol on the top. It had a green screen and it showed several options.

"What the heck is this?" Eddy asked, with Double D looking on at the object as to where Ed had put it into his mouth and started drooling all over it.

"That is what's known as a Vs. Recorder. It is to record any battles that you may have in the future. The reason I gave you all these is so not because you can look back on your battles and learn fom them, but I need a copy of your gym battles."

"Why do you need our records of our future gym battles?" Double D asked.

"Your parents found out. I am to send them a copy of your every individual gym battle and that they can see your progress. I am obligated to do just that." The professor said. The Eds didn't know what to say. Their parents found out, and now they have to send copies of their gym battles to them.

"Man, talk about stupid!" Eddy shouted.

Sycamore let out a breath and then handed Double D, Eddy, and Ed a device that was suppose to go around their neck. Each was blue and it was curved inward at the top. "I understand how you feel, but it what I am suppose to do. Those Holo Casters I gave you will keep you in touch with me. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me."

"Fine. Whatever." Eddy groaned. After they all safely put away their devices, though Ed was still drooling on his Vs. Recorder while putting his Holo Caster away, Eddy almost jumped after realizing something. "Hold the phone! If you're here, then Kevin and the others must be here to!"

With little reluctance, Sycamore nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid their catching up as we speak. You have to still press on though. Keep a strong lead."

Eddy groaned, not just because Kevin came to Kalos to show him up, but the fact that he wanted to beat him so bad and he can't.

"It's not that bad Eddy. If we travel at a good pace-." Double was stopped in mid-sentence when Ed grabbed them both and started darting towards the elevator.

Ed had also realized that since Kevin was in Kalos, so was his monstrous baby sister. "Run away! Sarah no good for Ed, Double D!" Ed made a brake for the elevator and threw his pals into it. Professor Sycamore looked on, rather confused and shocked to see them moving at a break neck speed.

"They'll be fine, I think." Sycamore noted as the elevator went down.

In the elevator, Eddy and Double D were both on the floor still in crippled states. Eddy jerjed a little and Double D did so as well.

"Geez Ed, next time watch to see if there's any cushions!" Eddy berated. The elevator finally reached the bottom, and they all exited.

The Eds then saw a man standing there with hair like an orange mane, going about all over his head. He had blue eyes and had on black shoes, gloves, pants, and coat with the coat and pants having orange outlining and the coat having fur along the neck.

The man looked at the oncoming Eds and walked towards them. "Ah, hello there young ones." He said. "I am Lysandre." The Eds were taken by how he approached them.

"Er, yeah. I'm Eddy, and these guys are Ed and Double D." Eddy said, trying to be cool. Lysandre backed away and looked them over.

"Splendid. New comers from Professor Sycamore. I, myself, am trying to learn about Pokemon so that I can create a better future for everyone." He then saw the Holo Caster around their necks. "Oh, I see that you three have the Holo Caster with you. Use it with care, for knowledge itself is power."

Double D was very well interested, he was about to mention him wanting to know more about Pokémon, but then Eddy opened his mouth before he did. "Oh great, another Double D? We have enough of those already!"

"Eddy, manners!" Double D berated Eddy. It was clear that Eddy did not have a patient side as the words just flew out of his mouth. Double D was just trying to cover him. "My apologies, but my friend here is rather in a hurry."

Lysandre nodded and turned away. "As am I. Give Sycamore my regards." He then held up a fist. "My desire…is to make a beautiful world." He then walked away and out the doors, the Eds looking onwards.

"By recycling?" Ed asked after he left.

"I wonder. I am quite curious as to what that man's motives are. What is it that he was talking about?" Double D pondered. Eddy was just a little freaked out by that whole experience. He had bigger things to worry about though, so he didn't think about the matter any further.

"We can't waste time on that guy's babbling. C'mon boys, we've got traveling to do!" Eddy shouted. Though still very confused, Double D had to put that stuff away and focus on now.

"Very well. Shall we press on?" They then began their way out the door.

"Onwards to deflate balloons and escape taxes!" Ed declared. The three then went out the door and went across the street to the Pokémon Center and prepared to move on.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble. Quick Attack

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Pursuit, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

-Bulbasaur (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

**Double D**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

**Ed**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Quick Attack, Peck

-Charmander (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

**Kevin**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

**Nazz**

**-**Fennekin (Female)

Lv: 11

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

**Rolf**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Check Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Quick Attack

**Jonny**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 9

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Scratch, Play Nice, Leer, Lick

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 5

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Growl

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 9

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter felt rushed, I needed to get a whole bunch of stuff in. I apologize for not updating sooner, my mind is all cramped up and it's been a crazy week. I'm just all worn out. My mind is flipping back and forth between **_**The Fairy Contender**_** and **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**, if that's what you are wondering. Still trying to make ideas for another chapter, and that's putting strain on me, so that's also why this update was slow.**

**I'll probably cram a huge amount of stuff in next chapter, since I still need to detail a concept that I didn't explain this chapter, with me over my word limit and all, again.**

**I'll do one more chapter here and go back to **_**The Fairy Contender **_**so that I can feel better. I'll try and work my way as fast as I can with the next update so that I can take a quick rest before starting up another chapter.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review if you guys like this chapter and/or story up to this point.**

* * *

**Next Time: Growth in Numbers**


	7. Growth in Numbers

Chapter 7 – Growth in Numbers

**This is the last chapter before I take a break and jump over towards **_**The Fairy Contender**_**. I'll do quite a bit in this chapter, and clear up a few things while I'm at it.**

**Guest: Yeah, I remember that, and I do intend on having that cleared up this chapter since I didn't have room last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy nor Pokémon. They belong to Danny Antonucci and Satoshi Tajiri**

**Nothing else said, so let's get to it!**

**To Recap:**

While Jimmy catches a Pikachu and Froakie starts disobeying Sarah, the Eds finally made it to Lumiose City and reach Professor Sycamore's lab. There, the Eds engage the Professor in a triple battle with the Kanto Starters with their starters. The Eds manage to win and they get to keep the Kanto Starters. As they were leaving, a man named Lysandre addresses his desires for a better world and walks off, leaving the Eds to ponder about this as they press on.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Growth in Numbers**

The Eds had managed to find the entrance and made it on towards Route 5, where they were led by a groaning Eddy. Eddy turned around and looked very annoyed with Ed.

"Ed, did you really have to go to the bathroom every time we passed by a café?" Eddy scolded. Ed patted his full belly and had his tongue hanging out. Ed had to go every single time they had passed a café, and the usual custom is that whenever you went into a café, you are to order something off the menu. In this case, the Eds were sucked dry of their winnings, again.

Eddy turned back and trailed off into the tall grass, with the other two following him.

"Now Eddy, be aware that there are some unknown pokémon lurking about, so be prepared to come across any new pokémon." Double D cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, let's just-." Eddy was stopped in mid-sentence when he saw not one Pokémon appear, but five! "HOLY COW!"

All of them were bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Their oval eyes are set to the sides of its head, and their teeth appear to be constantly exposed. There is a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body was a cream-colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly. They had loose, yellow skin around its legs, resembling trousers. Some of the loose skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail.

They all stared at Eddy, who was in front of him. Eddy got out his Pokedex and analyze these guys.

_"Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck."_

Eddy looked at them all and saw that the entry was true. They all indeed had loose skin that looked like pants.

"Did they forget their belts?" Ed asked. Double D was also wondering as to why they all had such loose skin.

"Those Scraggy are interesting. I've never seen such creatures." Double D said.

"Looks like a scaly sac to me!" Eddy proclaimed. He tossed out Froakie, and the Bubble Frog Pokémon appeared and was ready for battle.

"(Alright, let's get just get this over-!)" Froakie then went somewhat wide-eyed at the sight of five Pokémon on the scene. "(Hey now, looks like a party. Guess I should start this crazy shindig then!)"

"Bah, who cares! Doesn't matter how many of them there are, I'll fight them all!" Eddy shouted.

Double D got out his guide and was trying to find out if this was legal. "Ah, here it is!" Ed leaned in and looked at the words. "It says here that what Eddy is facing now is a horde. A horde is when five of the same pokémon appear in a group. They're lower leveled, but the greater numbers make up for the Exp. and the chances of taking damage."

Eddy wasn't too interested, but he did pay a little attention, so he got an overall idea. "Heh, I'll just beat you all in one shot! Bubble!"

"(I'll make this quick!)" Froakie shouted. He hopped high into the air and readied a Bubble. He inhaled and fired a fast Bubble attack that bombarded all of the Scraggy. Bubble after Bubble, the Shedding Pokémon all slammed into the ground; well, all but one. The other four all fell in defeat and disappeared. The one on the far left was the only one barely holding on.

"Yeah! Four down, one to go!" Eddy shouted. "Get ready to end up like your friends there pal!"

Scraggy was breathing heavily and looked at Froakie and Eddy in the eyes. "(No go bro! I ain't falling like those wannabes. This guy is staying on!)"

Eddy didn't understand what Scraggy was saying, but he was aware that Scraggy wasn't going to quit. Froakie, on the other hand, understood and sympathized with the stubborn guy.

"(Heh, guess we've got a stubborn one. You're alright pal.)" Froakie said. Scraggy smirked, feeling right at home.

"(Heh, thanks pal…guess you're trainer wants to catch me.)" Scraggy looked over and saw that Eddy was getting out a poke ball.

"This guy is stubborn. I like it. He's coming with us!" Eddy then threw the poke ball at Scraggy and he went inside. Even in the end, Scraggy continued to be stubborn. The poke ball shook and it took a little bit, but the ball stopped moving and it made a "Ding!" sound. Now Eddy had his own stubborn pokémon.

"Yeah, Eddy's got his own lizardman!" Ed shouted.

Double D walked up and congratulated Eddy on his victory. "I must say Eddy, congrats on getting a new member, he is sure to be a big help in battle." He praised.

"Yeah, yeah. He's strong enough. I'll shape him up, you'll see." Eddy said. Though he was impressed with Scraggy's stubborn personality, his level was low.

"He seemed to sympathize with Froakie though." Double D analyzed. He did take note that Froakie and Scraggy did look like they were communicating on a brotherly level. Probably because their personalities were somewhat similar in regards to the way they spoke.

"Sure, I guess. Now let's-!" Eddy turned back towards Froakie, but Froakie was starting to glow. It started to glow a light blue and an energy field was engulfing it. "Whoa! Froakie, are you…?" Eddy saw it, but he didn't necessarily have the words. Froakie's body started to change. They all saw him growing taller, longer limbs, the frubbles on its neck were growing.

When the light exploded, the Eds stepped back and saw what used to be Froakie. It was now a dark blue frog-like Pokémon with a light blue underside. Its eyes have yellow sclera, and it has a white bubble scarf. It has dark blue hands and toes, and white circular fingers.

"Holy cow! Froakie, did you just do that thing that Double D's insect just did?" Eddy asked. Double D looked and saw that Froakie had evolved.

"Eddy, you're Froakie had evolved." Double D explained in surprise. Eddy turned to his friend in surprise and looked back at his newly evolved pokémon. Eddy took this opportunity and got out his Pokedex again.

_"Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time."_

Eddy took this as an opportunity and thought of it as one step closer to beating Kevin and the others. "Sweet! Winner's circle, here we come!" Eddy shouted.

Frogadier smirked, thinking how he had just advanced to a whole new level. He looked at his hand and stared at it. "(…heh, this will be interesting.)"

* * *

**Santalune City – Kevin**

Kevin walked out of the gym with a huge grudge on his face. He had a very distasteful time with his battle with Viola. The doors closed behind him and he grumbled and groan.

"Man, talk about a fail! That's two times now!" Kevin wasn't happy. He had just Chespin and the gym leader had two Pokemon. Kevin's Chespin could've done some damage on Surskit, but then he had issues trying to hit Vivillon. He didn't even use Rollout once, and all he really used was Vine Whip and Bite.

Kevin walked into the Pokémon Center and had Nurse Joy heal up his Chespin, again. After he received his Chespin from the slot tray, he went on over to the lounge section of the place and sat on the bench. He laid back and groaned as he looked over his most recent blunder yet.

He looked down and was off in space, thinking how to win. While he was thinking, two very familiar people showed up at the entrance. Kevin shifted his glance and he jerked up when he noticed his two old friends had entered the place.

"Hello? Rolf is unfamiliar with this building of treatment and security." The son of a shepherd had said as he looked up and around the building. He was very curious as to what the place had in store for him. Nazz came in just after and followed Rolf straight ahead.

Kevin looked on in surprise as his pals were given their tutorials on the Pokémon Center by Nurse Joy. He watched as Rolf healed his Froakie and Bunnelby, and then he watched as Nazz restored her Fennekin, as well as her new Pokémon, Burmy.

Burmy is a small, larval Pokémon with a black segmented body and a coiled antenna on top of its head. It has a beak-like mouth and yellow eyes. Burmy has six stubby legs: the first two pairs are black, while the back pair is yellow. A coat of leaves covers Burmy's body.

After they both got their pokémon all healed up, Nazz and Rolf both turned and saw Kevin. All three jerked up at the sight of one another.

Nazz and Rolf walked on over to where Kevin was lounging.

"Kevin-boy, we have met up at last!" Rolf said. "Rolf has been meaning to assume that Kevin-boy was here, for he has parked Wilfred right next to his two-wheeled unicycle." Rolf and Nazz then took the liberty and sat right next to Kevin, who wasn't all that happy, something that Rolf picked up very quickly. "Kevin-boy, why must you be sad like Papa when is to have indigestion?"

Kevin turned with a raised brow and scooted a little in the opposite direction. He put his elbow on the table and rest on it. Nazz looked a little worried. Sure, she was glad that she caught up to him, but he didn't seem like himself.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Nazz asked. Kevin turned and met with her gaze. Though he had to admit she was pretty, he wasn't at all in the mood.

"Yeah, so?" Kevin replied.

"Kevin-boy, tell Rolf why you are so glum." Rolf persuaded. Kevin finally groaned and let out a heap of breath before looking at his two friends.

"Fine. You wanna know what happened? I got beat twice. Twice!" Kevin held up two fingers to put emphasis on 'Twice!'. "My Chespin was more than ready, but her last pokémon managed to beat me. And I was so close…next time for sure." He got up and started to make a break for the door. Nazz got up and managed to intercept him, with the assistance of Rolf, and stopped him from proceeding. "Hey, what gives man?" Kevin responded angrily.

"Kevin, tell us, is Chespin your only Pokémon?" Nazz asked, trying get a hold on Kevin's situation. Kevin looked down and stared at the floor.

"I guess."

"Rolf is not amuse by this act of solo valor!" Rolf dictated, "Kevin-boy must be willing to increase his numbers if he wishes to take charge!" Rolf was simply saying that Kevin should get another pokémon on his team.

"I don't have time for this. I got a gym battle to win." Kevin declared, but he didn't get a say when the two bolted out of the door and Kevin watched as Rolf and Nazz got onto Wilfred.

"Let Rolf and gogo Nazz-girl partake in this gym battle. You shall see us in action, then you too shall learn." Rolf then had Wilfred start moving and Kevin followed on his bike.

"Fine, I guess."

* * *

**Route 5 – The Eds**

Double D and the others were battling about, left and right. Their pokémon were getting pretty good levels on them. He was walking in the tall grass with his buds and then he saw a new Pokémon.

It was a bipedal Pokémon that was primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are normally closed. Its body was segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It had two brown, -shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, like piece around its chest. It had three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail was thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

"Intriguing, this Pokémon appears to be levitating." Double D said as he observed this creature in front of him.

"It must have cool psychic powers and anti-gravity force fields!" Ed said, making a small reference to aliens in his comics. Double D analyzed this creature with his Pokedex.

_"Abra, the Psi Pokémon. It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike."_

Double D took a very vital note of this and rubbed his chin. "Intriguing. Ed, you just might be right about it having psychic powers." He admitted.

"Say what?" Eddy said, baffled that Double D actually agreed with Ed.

"Well think about it Eddy. If Abra can anticipate an attack, then teleport a safe distance away, it must have a keen insight on threats." Double D analyzed.

"Oookayy. So if you're going to catch this guy, how are you if you can't touch it?" Eddy wanted to know.

Double D took a single step forward towards the Abra and threw out Fennekin. Fennekin appeared and looked at Abra.

"(Oh, by the looks of things I will have to make another approach.)" The thing is that the Pokémon could still hear what their trainer is saying, even when they're inside the poke ball. Fennekin was well aware as to how the situation wasn't in their favor. He had to wonder how Double D will find a loop hole in this dilemma. "(What are you gonna do now?)" Fennekin looked and saw that Double D simply took out a protractor and a ruler and measured a few angles.

Eddy folded his arms and Ed was bouncing about, awaiting for the suspense. Double D then got out a single poke ball and aimed where he angled and measured.

Double D then threw the poke ball with precision and Abra was hit. Since Abra only sensed oncoming attacks, he couldn't necessarily sense the poke ball since it wasn't an attack. Abra went inside and the ball shook in the air once and then it plopped to the ground and rolled about once and then it went "Ding!" with Double D having to capture the Abra.

Double D went up to get his new Abra while Eddy looked on in shock. "How did you do that?! It doesn't shake in the air for me!"

"Maybe an egg timer went off inside." Ed said. Eddy looked on in disbelief.

When Double D got his poke ball, he turned around and back to his friends. "That, gentlemen, is what's known as a critical capture. Critical captures are a rare type of capture that allows one to capture a pokémon after the ball shakes once. I managed to do so by measuring the distance and speed of the possible throw."

Eddy was somewhat shocked, but he didn't feel like complaining. "Fine, great catch Double D, let's go!"

"Very well Eddy. Coming Fennekin?" Double D asked. Fennekin nodded, but as Fennekin was beginning to step, it started to glow, and an energy field was engulfing it, much to his shock. "My word. Fennekin, you're evolving too!" Ed and Eddy gathered around and watched as Fennekin was beginning to look different upon evolution. They all watched as Fennekin started to stand on two legs and grow more fur.

After a few moments, they all stood back and watched the light explode. It revealed a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of its fur was yellow, he had black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on his cheeks was longer, and a small mane of white fur covered his shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grew out of his large ears, and his eyes and small nose matched this fur in color. Above his legs, the fur sweeps out to both sides. When his mouth opened, two pointed teeth were seen on his upper jaw. He had a stick in its tail, though the Eds didn't know why.

"Whoa, a humanoid fox!" Ed shouted. "Hello, my name is Ed." He then showed a huge toothy smile.

"(Still the same guy.)" The newly evolved pokémon sighed.

Double D got out his Pokedex and took this opportunity to analyze his new pokémon.

_"Braixen, the Fox Pokémon. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."_

"Intriguing, so the twig is used for offense now for long range combat." Double D said, impressed by Braixen's new powers.

Over his initial shock, Eddy raised a brow. "Hold on a minute, how the heck did your Fennekin evolve if it didn't even battle?"

Double D then turned to Eddy. "Well Eddy, pokémon can still get Exp. even when they didn't partake in battles. Some of your Exp. is even shared among your fellow pokémon."

Eddy took a few steps back, somewhat shocked that his pokémon can grow even if not in battle. "So you're saying I can battle with just Frogadier and the others will get Exp. as well?"

Double D nodded. "Yes, but they will only receive half of what the active Pokémon gets, so they'll be growing at a different rate." Eddy was then bumped into by Ed, who was just too excited.

"Cool! Monsters evolving everywhere!" Ed was just too happy to care. When Eddy got back up, he turned to Ed.

"Oh Ed…" Eddy said, trying to hold a temper.

Ed turned and smiled. "Yes Eddy?" Eddy then kicked it into high gear and chased after a laughing Ed in a circle, yelling at him while Ed continues to laugh.

"Good lord." Double D said.

"(For heaven's sake, is this even necessary?)" Braixen asked, shaking his head, agreeing with his trainer on his friend's dispute.

* * *

**Santalune Gym – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

Kevin observed as Rolf took on the gym battle. To be honest, he was a bit surprised. He'd expected Rolf to have the same luck as he did, but that didn't happen at all. The battle progressed and Rolf's Froakie was just defeated, leaving just Viola's Vivillon and Rolf to choose his last fighter.

"I'm sure impressed, you're battling skills are remarkable. Your Froakie reminds me of someone I fought yesterday." Viola said. Kevin stood frozen, thinking she mentioned the Eds. The thought of them wining and him losing was beginning to make him boil up inside. He gritted his teeth and watched on as Rolf pointed at her.

"Your compliments are taken, but I will not have my soul pillaged by your box! Rolf will win this badge and keep his soul! Rolf calls forth his Bunnelby and to beckon to Rolf's side!" Rolf proclaimed as he summoned forth Bunnelby, who was raring to go.

"(Oi, this govna is gonna thrash you, he is!)" Bunnelby said, readying himself for battle. Vivillon fluttered about, somewhat shaky from taking one attack from Rolf's Froakie earlier.

"(Just like to see you try and even touch me!)" Vivilln shouted, wanting to keep her distance.

"Vivillon, Infestation!" Viola shouted. Vivillon screeched as she unleashed a swarm of insects towards Bunnelby. This move caught Kevin by surprise, for he had recognize this move.

"That's the move that always beats my Chespin!" Kevin remarked with a slight hint of annoyance. He frowned as the battle raged on.

"Rolf commands the Bunnelby to use Agility and avoid the onslaught of insects!" Rolf commanded. Just then, Bunnelby began moving faster than the eye could've traced. Bunnelby hopped out of the way in the blink of an eye, avoiding Infestation like it was nothing. Vivillon gasped as the rabbit was accelerating faster than she could've imagined.

"Oh, wow! Bunnelby is moving quick!" Nazz exclaimed, watching Bunnelby move about at an alarming rate. "I can't even keep track of it." Even Kevin was a bit shocked to see such Speed escalating, he widened his eyes and watched with even more interest now.

"Rolf commands you to move at the speed of chickens being chased by dogs! Agility!" Rolf commanded again. Bunnelby was now moving about so fast that it was almost like a blur now. It was on one end of the gym, and at the other end in less than two seconds.

"(Oh dear, I can't seem to find him.)" Vivillon didn't see Bunnelby moving so fast. Its Speed was so up that even its Infestation wouldn't be able to hit it.

"Now Rolf orders you to use Tackle and knock down the butterfly that is the size of Mama's back wart!" The son of a shepherd commanded.

Nazz and Kevin were Rolf appalled by what he had just said, almost flinching. "Eh, what did he say?" Nazz asked. Bunnelby had unleashed a Tackle at the speed of sound, hopping upwards and ramming Vivillon with sheer force with the momentum from Agility. Vivillon squealed as she twirled about and straightened out. She shook her head to relieve herself of that sudden blow.

"Use Quick Attack and strike once again!" Rolf commanded with authority and honor.

"(Oi, you lot is messin' with a wily one now!)" Bunnelby ran at a blinding pace and pivoted just as it was running below and behind Vivillon, making him outline himself in blue and lung up at her. Vivillon had no time to even turn around as Quick Attack had landed a brutal blow from behind, causing Vivillon to lose balance and tilt left and right, slowly descending.

Nazz clasped her hands in glee. "Rolf's gonna win! Isn't this cool Kev?" She turned to see how fixate he was on the battle. It was Rolf's first try and he was winning with ease. Rolf was using more than just two moves and Kevin only ever used Bite and Vine Whip. He started thinking as to how he could use his other moves…

"Unleash your full wrath Bunnelby! Win this battle with the Tackle of the Great Goat Guardians!" Rolf shouted, making a foreign reference. Bunnelby then dashed about in a matter of seconds and Vivillon had no trace of him as the Digging Pokémon spared up from straight under, making Vivillon gag as she twirled in the air uncontrollably. Bunnelby landed a pose and Vivillon fell into the dust behind him. When the dust cleared, she was found to have fainted.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Bunnelby is the winner! The victory goes to Rolf of Peach Creek!" The referee announced.

Nazz clapped in honor of Rolf's victory, as to where Kevin jumped off the bleachers and made his way towards Rolf.

"Rolf praises Bunnelby for the effort and gallantry, for it was important in today's victory." Rolf said, thanking his Bunnelby.

"(Oi, it was fun smacking around that lugnut anyway govna.)" Bunnelby shrugged. He was then returned to his poke ball, and Rolf had received his badge from Viola.

"You and your Froakie and Bunnelby today have done great avoiding every shot. I swear, you move so fast that you were just a blur in my lens." Viola laughed. She then handed Rolf his Bug Badge.

Kevin then stood right next to Rolf. "Alright pal, I learned my lesson. So how about giving me another shot?" Kevin nonchalantly stepped into the Trainer's box and his turn was to begin, now prepared to expand his usage of moves.

* * *

**Route 5 – The Eds**

You could say that the Eds were having a blast going through Route 5. There were various Pokémon that they all came across. There were some Bunnelby, some Gulpin, some Doduo, and the Eds were ranking up the Exp. gained from constant battling.

The Eds were traveling along the trail, and up ahead was a steep hill that stretched so high that you would need an elevator for Double D. They were going along the path and they were forced into the tall grass that was in conjunction with the trail, but you didn't hear them complaining.

"Double D, seriously how long have we been walking for?" Eddy complained at last. "All we've been seeing were those lame Bunnelby and those green blobs."

Double D then tried to look at the time, mainly by measuring and predicting the sun's spot. He stood in one spot and turned north. He pointed his finger and trailed it in an arc towards the sun. He finally figured out the time. "Gentlemen, I have found that our time is precisely two-thirty in the afternoon." He said. "We have been on this trail for three hours."

Eddy almost flipped. If they've been traveling that long on a single route, then they were wasting too much time. "Then what are we doing? Let's get moving!" Eddy was then dashing through the tall grass, with Ed accompanying him. Ed then saw a Pokémon appear in front of him.

It looked like a dog-like Pokémon with thick, white fur that covered its black body apart from its paws and face. It had round eyes with blue eyelids and red irises, a pointed snout with a round nose at the end, and long rectangular ears. When its mouth opened, two pointed teeth were seen on its upper jaw.

The Eds were taken back by how this one resembled a large dog. "What the heck? It's even bigger than Double D's walking fox!" Eddy exclaimed.

Double D looked on despondently and pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements."_

Eddy had no intention on having this one join them. "Ed, get rid of it. We don't need some fluff ball wagging his tail." Eddy walked away, leaving Ed to fight. Ed stepped forward and got out a poke ball.

"I call upon you, Chespin of the Great Baron O'Beefdip!" Ed called out, unleashing his Chespin into battle.

"(May Neptune have spaghetti on your mashed potatoes!)" Chespin shouted. Ed started off with a Leech Seed, making Chespin launch a few seeds from its mouth at Furfou's feet. The wild Poodle Pokémon was confused until large roots emerged and entangled it. It howled its name as it felt its energy sap away.

"Chespin, use Bite and munch on the now living Balloon Poochie!" Ed shouted, recalling that one scam that involved Balloon Poochie. Chespin then opened his mouth and launched himself at the entangled Furfrou. He chomped down and the wild dog howled in pain.

Chespin backed away quickly and saw that the fur coat had covered most of the blow, leaving no visible bite marks. Still, he watched as the energy was drained, yet again.

Furfrou still managed to move somewhat as it kicked the ground to hurl sand at Chespin's face, via Sand-Attack. Chespin closed its eyes and shook about, unable to see clearly.

"Use Vine Whip and spin like the rogue twister from 'Planet Torn-Busters'!" Ed commanded. Chespin then stood in lace and whipped out his Vine Whip, now spiraling in a full three-sixty spin multiple times and managed to hit Furfrou consecutively. The wild opponent howled one more time before falling and the roots wilting away into nothingness. It then disappeared.

Chespin wiped his eyes and saw that the battle was over and it won. He turned to Ed and laughed just like him. Both Ed and Chespin continued on laughing at each other, pointing and looking as though they were gonna fall over.

Double D and Eddy both looked at each other, not even remotely interested. "Here we go." Eddy groaned. "Hey, monobrow! Let's get going!"

But Ed kept laughing, as did Chespin. Ed and Chespin were both caught up in their crazy laughter that neither realized that Chespin was glowing light blue and an energy field enveloped him. Double D and Eddy then paid close attention to Ed's own starter evolving. Ed was still laughing and looking at Chespin at the same time, having a good time.

Chespin's body grew more round and large, and they all saw it get bigger as well. When the light exploded, they all saw the newly evolved pokémon.

He was a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. He was largely covered in an armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor was green in coloration with two large spines jutting out like ears. These spines and his pointed tail had red tips, and there were banded segments on the back of the shell. The lower half of the body was brown, and he had a three-pointed patch of fur decorating the front. His stubby limbs were brown, but the top surfaces of the arms were protected by green, banded armor. He had three white, clawed digits on his hands and two on his feet. The face was exposed and unarmored, being light brown in color. He had a small, pink nose and a pointed snout, with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending out like hair. Brown triangles mark his cheeks. He also had wide eyes, buck teeth, and usually wears a cheerful expression; although…he was _still_ laughing like a numbskull.

Ed and his Pokémon both continued laughing, and the other two were just baffled. How could Ed laugh this long and loud, as could his spitting image?

Within the hysteria, Double D awkwardly got out his Pokedex and analyzed Ed's new pal.

_"Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon. It relies on its sturdy shell to deflect predators' attacks. It counterattacks with its sharp quills."_

Ed finally stopped laughing as did Quilladin and yawned. There was a brief silence, and Ed looked and saw that Chespin had evolved. He gasped. "Chespin, you have mutated into a shell!"

Quilladin looked at his claws and saw he had a longer snout, he gasped too. "(I'm a walking nut monster! Hoorah!)"

"Hey, if you lazy clown want to laugh all day, go ahead. I'm of to win this thing!" Eddy then dashed off, unable to waste time.

"Double D soon began following. "Wait up Eddy! Um, Ed? You coming?" Double looked back and saw Ed returning Quilladin, and running over Double D.

"Wait for the monster warrior Ed, Eddy!" Ed shouted. Double D saw stars as he laid there with Ed's shoe imprints all over his face.

* * *

**Santalune City – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

Kevin walked out of the gym, full of calm and felt more at ease now that he had won his Bug Badge, with Nazz doing so after him. In his battle, Kevin had managed to easily defeat Surskit, but when it came to Vivillon, he decided to use not only Bite and Vine Whip, but he also used Rollout and Tackle. Viola didn't stand a chance when his Chespin used Rollout on Vivillon. The match was as good as his.

He went towards the side of the gym and hopped onto his bike. Rolf proceeded after and hopped onto Wilfred, who was parked right next to Kevin's bike, though he stayed there by a lock, as to when Rolf had a lock on Victor's leg the first day of school.

"Kevin-boy, Rolf must praise you on your win." Rolf said, and Nazz followed behind, getting onto Wilfred. "But Rolf is quite skeptical of this solo act that your Chespin is performing. Rolf grows weary of your strategy Kevin-boy." He then had Wilfred ride towards the Pokémon Center, with Kevin taking the lead on his bike.

At the Center, all of their Pokémon were officially healed, and the nurse gave them back their pokémon. The three ventured away into the lounge, where they had decided to have a bite to snack on. Kevin pulled out an apple, Rolf pulled out raw radishes, and Nazz pulled out some peanut butter and crackers.

The group stayed there and munched on for a good ten or so minutes, with not much, nor anything for that matter, to be said. After the small group had finished nourishing themselves, they all walked out and proceeded to their mode of transportations.

"Kevin-boy, allow Rolf and gogo Nazz-girl to assist you on this perilous voyage through creatures and round spheres of containment." He insisted, hopping onto a now fully-fed pig. He had Wilfred walk on over to Kevin, but when Kevin unlocked his bike lock, he instantly got on and was beginning to cycle away.

Kevin turned back, thinking that Rolf had said something. "Huh? You say something man?"

Nazz proceeded towards Kevin, who looked at her. "Kevin, what Rolf is trying to say is that he thinks that we should stay in a group and travel with bigger numbers." Nazz said, trying to persuade him. She was really hoping Kevin would agree, but when Kevin turned his head and began cycling off, she knew his answer was a big no.

"Sorry, can't. Gotta make up the ground I lost. Those dorks are gonna get what's coming to them yet!" Kevin was so fixated on catching up to the Eds that he didn't even remotely think of Nazz or Rolf. When he was out of site and now making his way out of the city, the son of a shepherd hopped off Wilfred and walked right next to Nazz. Nazz pretty upset about Kevin just leaving his friends…again. He was so focused on winning, he only considered anything else to be a bother, including Nazz.

Nazz stood there with arms cross and a huge frown on her face. "What a big jerk."

Rolf rubbed his chin, letting his mind flow. "Rolf will see that Kevin-boy will not fish in tainted waters. Rolf shall hunt him down and net him and throw him into clean water! The son of a shepherd shall avenge gogo Nazz-girl's denial!" Rolf shouted up to the sky. He grabbed Nazz and ran back towards the awaiting Wilfred. Rolf and Nazz hopped on, though Nazz was pretty much thrown on, and Rolf grabbed onto Wilfred's rope that acted as a steering wheel. "Make funny faces gogo Nazz-girl, for Rolf shall lay retribution on the misguided Kevin-boy!"

Nazz instantly got out of shock and she focused on the new objective, which was to hunt down Kevin. Rolf tugged on Wilfred and the pig started squealing, starting to move.

* * *

**Route 5 – The Eds**

They all were about to make it to the next town, but the fact was that they climbed such a large, mountainous hill that they were exhausted, especially a physically unfit Double D. They were beginning to sweat and were pretty much out of fuel.

"Are we…there yet…sockhead?" Eddy panted.

Double D was lagging behind and wheezed. "Just about…fifteen more minutes…Eddy." Double D couldn't say anymore as all three Eds fell forward, exhausted. They had just gotten over the hill and they almost ran a mile, which was the extra kicker. By that time, their pace declined, and if you add the trainers and wild Pokémon they had to fight as well, they didn't even have the strength to hear Ed rant about buttered toast.

They all laid on the trail for a brief minute, and then they all plopped back up and sat up.

"Okay boys…let's take a break." Eddy announced, catching up on some breathing. Double D sighed in relief and Ed had his tongue out like a dog, drained. "Let's eat and get some rest. All of this exercise is killing my feet."

Double D then set out the plates and got out the pokémon food. The Eds then called out their pokémon so that they could get back on their feet as well. With all of the battling that has happened, their levels were up and going, with a few new moves here and there.

The pokémon had taken the liberty to converse while they eat and recover.

"(Yo, this crowd is starting to grow.)" Frogadier observed. Scraggy nodded in agreement and pulled up his pants.

"(Ah, yup. This little shindig is looking tougher by the minute. I have to admit pal, you evolving just after we met was a major surprise. You've got a lot of promise."

Frogadier smirked. "(Same here.)" They then bro fist each other and resumed their fine eating.

Charmander was eating like crazy. He did have a power-crazed personality, but nobody expected it to come with a big appetite for fuel along with destruction.

Braixen looked over and raised a brow. "((Eh, don't you think that you should slow down?)"

"(Take it easy Charmander.)" Squirtle insisted. "(This isn't an eating competition. You could choke.)"

Charmander snarled and looked over at Quilladin. "(Try telling _him_ that.)" They all looked over at Quillladin to see that Quilladin's plate was as clean as Double D's freshly ironed ties back home. He was snoring with a full stomach, not giving a care to the world.

Fletchling went over and examined Quilladin. He looked around and saw he was indeed out like a light. "(That's Quilladin for ya.)" He sighed.

The Eds were eating their own meals and Double D was in the middle of his meal when he had noticed something. He got up and went over towards his Squirtle.

Eddy saw this and was confused. "What with him?" He looked over at Ed, who was eating some gravy that was between buttered toast. They both looked and saw that Double D had found that on his Squirtle was some small round object with some sort of brown DNA strand inside.

"They have marbles?" Ed asked with his mouth full.

"The only thing that is a marble is your brain Ed." Eddu commented, though Ed belched as a sound reply.

"Gentlemen, I do believe that these so called "marbles" night be something that Professor Sycamore had failed to tell us before our untimely departure." He said, he then went over and even found a similar one attached to Bulbasaur, and Charmander as well, though highly reluctant.

The Eds gazed at these marbles and saw that their color corresponded with their Pokémon, though Ed's Charmander was a more black and blue color, which was somewhat odd.

"What are these things?" Eddy wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Double D then reached for his Holo Caster and he tried to punch a few numbers in, just to get the coordinates right. The Eds waited, and an image of Professor Sycamore appeared.

"It's an intergalactic transmitter!" Ed shouted. Professor Sycamore had a hand up to greet the Eds.

"I see that you're doing well since earlier." He saw, looking through his own Holo Caster and looking at the Eds. "What is it that you boys need help with?"

Double D then showed Professor Sycamore the three round and colorful marbles. "We have seem to happenstance found these three spheres on our Pokémon that you have rewarded us with."

Professor Sycamore recognized the three spheres and face palmed himself. "Oh right. That's what I have forgotten to tell you!"

Eddy leaned in. "Tell us what?"

"Those marbles are extremely important. It's critical that you guys never lose those, understand?" Professor Sycamore's grin turned into a serious frown, something that even Ed was able to somehow understand.

"So Professor, what is it that makes these stones so different?" Double D asked. Professor Sycamore paused before he had decide to speak again.

"That's what I meant to tell you, but time ran out when you three darted out in a hurry, but no matter." He cleared his throat. "Now listen, those stones are for what's known as Mega Evolution." This term was different to the Eds, and this was very peculiar to the pokémon as well since they could hear them.

"Mega Evolution?" Double D questioned. "I thought pokémon could only evolve."

Ed then bought in, shoving his face so Double D was out of the picture. "Yeah! Our little monsters had evolved and now they are bigger than a cinnamon bread!" Though the cinnamon thing had no concept, Professor did get the idea.

"Ah, so your starters have evolved? Congratulations, hope for the best. Anyways, yes. Double D." Double D then appeared in front of the screen again, now the Eds were all sharing that one little screen and hearing the Professor speak. "There is indee evolution, but recent research has discovered a new type of evolution – Mega Evolution. This is so far seen with those very rare stones that your new pokémon had. It appears that the Pokémon holding that specific stone can Mega Evolve, but only under the right conditions."

Eddy raised a brow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Even I have no answers, but I do know someone who does." Sycamore detailed. "In the meantime, you can focus on your travels. Those stones are to be held tightly by those pokémon, understand? They cannot be lost, for Mega Evolution wouldn't be able to work without them. There is a person I know who lives on the north western side of Kalos. If you meet him, he'll be able to explain everything."

Double D nodded, Eddy shrugged, and Ed watched a fly buzz around his head.

"Don't worry Professor, we shall uphold this duty and look forward to meeting this person." Double D assured.

The Professor nodded. "I wish you the best of luck." The Holo Caster then turned off and Double D tucked it away.

The Eds then got back up. Double D then gave the stones back to their pokémon and they all returned without any delay.

"So, why is this Mega Evolution thing a big deal?" Eddy wondered, making fun of the word 'Mega Evolution' by saying it funny.

"Maybe to avoid tax returns?" Ed exclaimed.

"Hardly. But that must be postponed for now gentlemen, for we have an obligation to uphold and reach for our second gym badge. Let's press onward fellows!" Double D then gestured for them to go and they all had enough fuel to reach it to the next town, awaiting what adventures will happen there.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble. Quick Attack

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Pursuit, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

-Bulbasaur (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Sand-Attack, Feint Attack

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

-Abra (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Quick Attack, Peck

-Charmander (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

**Kevin**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

**Nazz**

**-**Fennekin (Female)

Lv: 12

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 10

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle

**Rolf**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Check Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Quick Attack

**Jonny**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 11

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Scratch, Water Gun, Leer, Lick

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 11

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 8

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Growl, Play Nice

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 10

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack

* * *

**Another chapter done. Got this done just before bed, so my mind is pretty tired. **

**The Eds' starters evolved, so that was good; and add the fact that they caught some new pokémon as well. I didn't want to make Rolf's battle too long, so only a part of it was shown. **

**I'll try and get the pokémon to interact more, so you guys can get a better idea of what their personalities are like. **

**Sorry if the Mega Evolution thing wasn't thorough, but I didn't want to say much with a lot happening this chapter.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review if you liked this story and/or chapter so far.**

**Also, I'm kind of fed up with people saying Reviews as "Guest", so if you guys could Review using your pen names, that would be really appreciated.**

* * *

**Next Time: Larger than Life**


	8. Larger than Life

Chapter 8 – Larger than Life

**Hello and hi, bonjour, guten tag, etc. Insane Dominator is back with another chapter for you all. I got a couple chapters done on my other story, so I will being working on this one again.**

**Thank you all for positive Reviews. Not a big deal, but make sure you spell and do your grammar correctly. Much appreciated!**

**To clear things up, yes, Ed's Charmander got the Charizardite X.**

**Let's get rolling!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds ventured through Route 5, with Eddy getting a Scraggy and Double D getting an Abra, but the biggest surprise is Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin all evolving into Frogadier, Braixen, and Quilladin. Meanwhile, Kevin eventually gets his badge, as well as Nazz and Rolf. Kevin ventures ahead with Rolf and Nazz in pursuit. The Eds themselves reach the end of Route 5 and they had a break, where they had a discussion with Professor Sycamore over the concept of Mega Evolution. With a brief explanation, the Eds push onwards towards the next town.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Larger than Life**

You could say that one wouldn't be at a hundred after a short break like that. Once the Eds made it inside of Camphrier Town's Pokémon Center they immediately collapsed on top of the other. Eddy crashed first, Double D fell on him, and Ed completely crushed them both.

Eddy groaned as he tried to shove them both off, leaving him to resort back to standing. "Get off!" Double D and Ed both eventually got back to their feet and they limped over to where Nurse Joy was. The three then gave Nurse Joy their pokémon in order for them to be healed. Their pokémon were just as drained as they were, if not more.

After they got their little fighters recharged, they all found the lounge and Eddy dashed and leaped for the nearest leathery seat. Eddy sighed loudly and had his body sink into the seat. Double D walked passed a table and sat upright, but even his composure didn't last long as he slumped backwards and sighed. Ed belly flopped and landed right on the opposite side of Double D, leaving the order to be Ed, then Eddy, and then finally Double D, from left to right if you were looking at them.

"This traveling is killing my feet." Eddy complained.

"Well Eddy, we've been traveling for countless miles in the past three days. Our bodies haven't adjusted to this distance yet." Double D said. Eddy didn't even remotely care as he slid off his shoes and socks and steam rushed out. Ed did the same, but along with steam came the putrid odor of Ed himself. His body odor was probably the worst thing you could've ever smelled, but what's worse is his feet. Lord knows where Ed stepped with those things!

The smell almost made Eddy cry and Double D's face turned green and plugged his nose.

"Ed, did something die when you stepped on it?!" Eddy complained.

"Uh nope. I am alive and well." Ed dumbly stated as the flowers beside him wilted and died just like that.

The three had to stop for a short while, give or take an hour. It's gonna take forever for them to recover from their voyage, and the sun was slowly beginning to descend.

* * *

**Route 22 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Considering that Sarah herself needed another pokémon was the primary reason for coming to this little detour route. Throughout this past however long adventure, her Froakie always did whatever the heck it wanted, so Sarah had to take certain measures as to make sure she has some sort of alternative.

The dup finally made it to the tall grass in the route, and only after a mile, let's hope it was worth it.

"C'mon Sarah, think of all of the cute pokémon we'll see." Jimmy insisted. Sarah did want something cute in general, not some overgrown frog that sprayed bubbles and licked opponents to their demise, of which made the duo shudder.

"Let's hope so, for all of our sake." Sarah said in a rather mean manner. Obviously she wanted a new pokémon and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It was a new one now or never.

The duo had ventured through the tall and they were getting rather bored. True, they have seen Bunnelby and some Bidoof before, but some other pokémon here weren't even that interesting nor cute, though not to be mentioned because Sarah's Froakie wasted no time in cutting them all down to size on her own accord.

After some time had passed, give or take fifty or so minutes, Sarah was pretty much fed up after facing multiple Bunnelby and Bidoof, and the Azurill around here weren't strong enough to even take a hit from a baseball, as described by her.

She yelled to the heavens. "GRRAHH! This is stupid! How am I suppose to catch one if it's the same?!" She then caught the eye of some little creature was a few feet away.

It was a quadruped, feline Pokémon. It was mostly dark brown in color with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. It had a short, rounded muzzle with a reddish orange nose and round ears. Its eyes were circular with black irises and white pupils and sclera. There is a reddish orange tuft of fur between its ears. Each of its paws had three toes and a dark brown paw pad. Its tail ended in a pointed, teardrop shape.

Almost like it was an instinct, she instantly got out her Pokedex and tried to analyze it.

_"Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight."_

Sarah put her device away and she saw that this one was looking at her with a determined look. "(Just because I have just left my pack recently doesn't mean I'm not strong!)" She hollered out, starting to emanate heat.

Just then something clicked. Sarah knew she had to get this one. It was not only cute, but looked as though that it could fight anyone. Hopefully this one will listen. "Jimmy, don't move! This one is mine." Sarah then approached the wild feline with a look that said. _'No mercy you furball!'_

"But Sarah, will won't-." Jimmy was going to point out that Froakie wasn't going to reason likely with her, but who knows?

"Froakie, get out here!" Sarah shouted. Her Froakie then appeared out of her poke ball, looking rather disinterested at the time.

"(What is it now you hot-headed brat?)" Froakie asked.

Sarah then pointed at the opponent, of whom was Litleo. "Listen you frog, I wanna catch that Litleo, so you better not knock it out!" Sarah ordered, almost growling the last part.

Froakie then instantly jerked up and was wide eyed at what Sarah wanted. She most certainly didn't see this one coming. _'Is she for real?!' _Froakie thought. _'Wait…if she catches this one and focuses all of her attention on that one, I won't have to hear her constant threats or rambling! It's a win-win!'_ Froakie had a devilish thought, a trait it got from Sarah. If she wanted to be free from her loudmouth trainer, she'll have to pull through this one time and hopefully never put up with her again. "(Alright loud walking megaphone, you've got yourself a deal!)" Froakie turned back and stated. She then turned back towards her opponent.

"(I don't know what you've said nor do I care. All I want is a nice fiery battle!)" She proclaimed. Litleo then scratched the ground, like those who were about to charge. Litleo then ran forward and about with a Tackle that had Froakie's name written all over it.

Froakie crouched and was ready. "(Okay Sarah, when ready!)"

"Froakie, dodge and use Pound!" Sarah commanded. Much to her surprise, and Jimmy's, Froakie actually did as told. She leaped into the air and was now barrowing down on Litleo with a Pound to the head. Litleo slammed into the ground with a thud and grunted as she slowly got up.

"(Keh, not bad. I admit, you had me there.")" Litleo then leaped into air herself and aimed some sort of attack at Froakie. "(Now it's my turn!)" Litleo then unleashed her own Ember, unleashing a blanket of orange sparks down on Froakie, of whom was slightly caught off guard from the sudden impact. Froakie reeled back and shook it off. Thankfully not much damage was done, but Froakie herself had to admit that one blow had some bit to it.

'_Dang, she must have some Special Attack there or something.' _Froakie had reckoned. Not much could be done about that, except maybe get her to drop her guard.

"Froakie, attack with Pound again!" Sarah shouted. Froakie reluctantly did as such, much to the dismay in Sarah's authoritative tone. She hopped forward and her right arm began to glow. She dashed right into Litleo, but she wasn't a pushover. Litleo dodged left as Froakie went for a Pound and leaped to get some distance and pivoted so that her side wasn't towards Froakie.

"(You're gonna have to be faster than that!)" Litleo taunted. Froakie herself wasn't taking these insults likely, but she could at least stay calm unlike Sarah.

"Hit it stupid! Quick Attack!" Sarah shouted.

Froakie almost quivered in anger at her trainer, but took a deep breath and exhaled out of her mouth. _'Relax Froakie, relax. Just finish this and you're set for life.' _She mentally set a goal for herself. Froakie then got a clear shot of Litleo as she was dashing forward with a Tackle. Froakie outlined herself in blue and dashed at a blinding speed. Litleo was wide eyed and stopped in place, unable to keep track of Froakie as she hopped circles around her. Eventually, Froakie jerked and rammed Litleo on her side, sending her tumbling and rolling. She eventually stopped, but had several scratches and bruises all about, indicating large damage accumulation from the critical Pound and then the fast Quick Attack.

Froakie then turned towards Sarah. "(Alright you sac of hot air, seal the deal!)" She was pretty happy that Sarah couldn't understand what she was saying, it made her feeling somewhat justified as to when she could call her names back and she couldn't understand a thing like she was an idiot.

Anyway, Sarah quickly reached into her own schoolbag and pulled out a poke ball. She stared intensely at the Litleo that was almost to her feet and then threw it. The ball soon made its way and Litleo went in. The ball shook about and the suspense was killing Froakie.

She literally crossed her fingers and prayed that this Litleo would be he ticket to freedom. "(Please ding, please ding, please ding.)" She whispered.

Jimmy himself was getting a tad suspenseful. He hoped for another cute pokémon for the trip would be enjoyable. If this one wasn't captured, who knows what would happen. Would they survive Sarah's wrath of anger or will Jimmy have to somehow reason with the pummeling protector.

The ball finally went 'Ding!' and Froakie's heart soared. She hopped into the air with such glee. "(Yes, I'm free!)"

Sarah finally rushed over towards her new poke ball and picked it up. She then examined the poke ball and smiled. "Hope this one isn't a dud."

Froakie indeed took that as an offense and resumed her own defiance. She immediately turned disinterested and turned her head away. "(Whatever.)"

Sarah then pointed at Froakie. "(Listen you frog, just because you get Exp. anyways doesn't mean you're off the hook! If my cute Litleo falls, you'll be taking its place. Got it?!" She roared the last part with such anger, fed up with Froakie's defiance.

Froakie grunted. "(Very well. But until you see a therapist, I'm my own trainer.)" She said. With all of that said and done, Froakie then returned and Sarah turned to Jimmy.

"C'mon Jimmy, let's heal up and train for tomorrow!" Sarah squealed with her happy self with Jimmy. Jimmy didn't argue as he and Sarah both ventured back towards Santalune City.

* * *

**Camphrier Town – The Eds**

Double D insisted on discovering and scoping out the town's area. He wanted to know more of this town, considering that it has a castle and adding the fact that it's the oldest place there is in Kalos. Eddy followed along, but only because Double D coaxed him by saying he might find some items that can help in their travels. And Ed went along because he was Ed. It wasn't that big of a waste for them, at least for Eddy. They did score some Full Heal, some Antidote, and some Sweet Hearts from a maid, of which they themselves ate.

"Eddy, I do believe scoping out the Shabboneau Castle might give us some more keen insight on this place." Double D insisted. Eddy groaned from not just being tired, but from being fed up from this long tour of town.

"Fine, but after this we're heading out!" He barked.

"Onwards to slay the dragon!" Ed proclaimed, charging and entering the castle. The castle was a really tall building that had blue slanted roofing along the font. The windows protruded out with three on the top and two on the bottom and on the sides. The rest of the castle was just gray bricks and two chimneys close to one another.

The Eds went in and saw some guy in front of some glass casing. Ed stopped in place, somewhat stupefied that there was no dragon. Eddy and Double D followed behind and they saw the man as well.

"Why is he wearing a sumo wrestling wardrobe?" Ed asked.

"That's a karate uniform Ed." Double D corrected him. Why he had a black belt over his waist and a red belt over his forehand was something odd for an owner to where, but who were they to judge.

The man turned around and was rather surprised that there were visitors. "Well, three visitors." He said. "We haven't been so busy in ages. This castle, or chateau if you wish to call it that, was owned to a noble family. It's run down now, but it's only because of the history behind this place. The owners gave their stuff to everyone and this place prospered."

"Well, it sounds like they were a nice family." Double D said.

"Indeed, and that's how this place became somewhat empty-." He was then surprised and cut off when one of the townsfolk rushed in.

"It's back again!" He exclaimed. The karate guy then went wide eyed and rushed out, leaving the Eds to themselves.

"Hey, is that it?!" Eddy shouted, but the man was very well out of sight. "Okay Double D, you had your fun. Since this place has no valuables, I guess all we can do is get our butts back on the road."

The Eds were very curious as to what was happening, but they had their own problems to deal with in regards to a certain group that was to be catching up if they didn't pick up their pacing. Eddy dragged them out of the old place and ran for Route 7 up ahead. It was fairly nice to stop and look at the scenery of the town behind them, but Double D had to admit that they couldn't afford to waste any more time than they already have.

The Eds then ran about into Route 7, where they didn't bother to slow down, even though Double D's genetic makeup has already thrown in the towel. He was drenched in sweat in less than five minutes.

The made it about a mile into the route and then they saw something up ahead. They saw the man and the person who told him that 'it' was back. They got closer and they all stopped. Double D wheezed and gasped at the same time when he saw the enormous pokémon on a bridge.

It was a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body was composed of mostly its belly, of which seemed to be nothing but fat. Its head was large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It had large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five foreclaws were short.

The large beast was sleeping and the karate guy turned to see that the Eds had made it. "Ah, yes. You three seem to have come to the situation at hand. Yes, it's happened again. The apocalypse couldn't even wake this thing."

The townsperson then turned towards the karate guy. "It's blocking the road!"

"What the heck is it?!" Eddy demanded to know. Ed trudged forward then.

"Allow me Eddy!" Ed shouted. "I, Ed, shall uncover the secrets of the large mountainous beast of pudginess!" Ed then got out his Pokedex and analyzed their obstacle.

_"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten."_

The Eds then walked right passed them, wanting to get a more possible look. They were in front of the sleeping beast and they marveled at its size.

"This thing's bigger than my bed!" Eddy shouted.

"It's size and weight is enormous. We can't pass this thing unless we were to sprout wings!" Double D identified.

"No problem." Eddy then turned towards Ed. "Ed, move that thing!" Eddy then pointed towards the Snorlax. Ed then trudged forward in order to move it with his unparalleled strength, but when he ran into it, the fat simply made Ed bounce off and fly high into the air. Ed then soared downwards and crashed into the trail behind them with an Ed-sized crater.

"I'm okay!" Ed shouted deep within the hole. They all then turned towards the Snorlax, who didn't even feel that one hit. Eddy scratched his head and tried to find another way.

The townsperson then spoke. "Sir, use the Poke Flute and wake this thing!...oh wait, you don't have it anymore, do you?"

Double D and Eddy both turned towards them.

"Poke Flute? What is that?" Double D questioned.

The karate person turned towards them. "The Poke Flute is a special flute that is used that can wake up Snorlax. It's the only way that this thing can be awaken. Unfortunately, it was taken from me by someone I know up Route 6. If we could persuade him, then we could use it to wake up this Snorlax." He said.

Eddy then frowned and slumped forward. "You mean we have to go all the way back down this route and up towards that stupid Route 6 we passed by?!" Eddy complained.

Double D then began walking passed them, going through with this plan. "I'm afraid so Eddy. If we hurry, then we could probably be back here before nightfall."

Though Eddy really didn't want to, he could see for himself that he really didn't have much of a choice. He groaned and had his head down as he passed the townsperson and the karate guy. "Fine. Let's hurry and get this flute." He then passed Ed's crater. "Hey lumpy, stop sleeping and let's get moving!"

Ed then burst out of the hole and started running, even running over Eddy. "Let's catch our gravy!"

They then made their way and reluctantly pressed onwards back against Route 7 and they found the trail that led them up towards Route 6. The trail went as far as their eyes could go, but they had to do this. They had to make this short and quick.

They then started dashing up towards the route, though Double D was lagging behind by ten feet. They then saw a straight line of trees on both sides of the trail that stretched maybe four miles! Now they _really_ had to pick up their pace.

"Look at how long this trail goes!" Eddy shouted.

"We have to run all this way?" Double D asked. They was dumbfounded because by the time they reached the other end, he'll be needing a doctor.

"Follow the tree-lined road!" Ed shouted, not showing any signs of fatigue. He just went onwards and was being followed by the other two. The trail was going on and on, but they couldn't stop, except if one of them collapsed. They just kept on going; although, they were stopped by one or two trainers along the way, of which Eddy made Ed battle so that he could get to the castle. Ed didn't mind; his Charmander completely dominated the battles and Double D was to hold off another while Eddy made his way out.

Edy's pokémon didn't get any Exp., but Ed's Charmander sure did, and Double D's Squirtle did as well. They were behind a speeding Eddy and Double D was right beside some bushes. Ed was well ahead of him, so he didn't notice the proximity. Double D then saw some rustling from within the bush he was coming across and slowed his pace.

Double D then slowly walked up and made way as a pokémon had popped out of the bushes to his right. It was an insectoid Pokémon with a large hump on the upper portion of its body. Its thorax and head were mainly magenta with black markings that consist of rings on its shoulders, a band around each antenna, and an upside-down 'Y' on its neck. A prominent ridge leading down to a pointed tip splits the top half of its head, and its lower jaw was black. It has round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulge away from the head slightly. Its dark green abdomen was segmented, and it had four pairs of stubby black legs. Two short feelers banded with black extend from its hindquarters. It hissed and its antennae moved about, trying to intimidate Double D.

"(You better watch yourself, I don't go easy on anybody.)" She proclaimed. Double D wasn't at all intimidated, as he studied bugs at home.

"Intriguing…" He stated, which startled the wild insect.

"(Hold up, what?)" She asked, surprised that she didn't scare off Double D like that. Double D pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive."_

Double D took note that the dex entry was fairly accurate. The way it eyed Double D the second it sprung out of the bushes indicated that it was aggressive, but if it were brutally aggressive, then that must mean that it must have a strong battle style.

"Very well then, I shall take it upon myself and study the habits of this young Venipede." He proclaimed. He then got ready to pull out a poke ball as Venipede reared back, poised to strike. '_I can't use Braixen, Vivillon, nor Abra, they all have type advantage. I'll have to use Squirtle if I am to get around that factor.' _Double D then brought out Squirtle and he has battle ready.

"(Let's do this. Ready when you are.)" Squirtle said. Venipede hissed and she fired off a round of Poison Sting, shooting toxic, purple barbs at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Bubble and intercept the attack!" Double D commanded. Squirtle quickly did as such and fired off a round of his Bubble. The Bubble clashed with her Poison Sting, creating sparkles of blue and purple that mesmerized both sides for a moment there.

"Now use Bubble again!" Double D commanded. Squirtle wasted no time as he used this to his advantage and used Bubble again as Venipede was caught off guard from the colorful array of blue and purple.

"(So pretty…wait what-?!)" She was then bombarded with Bubble from out of the blue and she skid back. She quickly regained some of her ground and she hissed at him. "(You'll regret that.)" She snarled and then waved her antennae repeatedly and shrieked loudly and emanating red shockwaves from those antennae and forcing Squirtle to cover his ears, or head, whichever. A large blue aura encased his body, harshly lowering his Defense by two stages.

"(Gah! Now I see why Bug Pokémon are pests!)" Squirtle shouted from within the Screech, and then regretted that when he realized Vivillon was on his team. _'(Oh god, hope she didn't hear that!)'_

Double D had to think fast. If he remembered correctly, then Squirtle should pull this off as long as Bubble is used. He took into account of Poison Sting, so Tackle wasn't going to do much of anything.

"Use Bubble once more!" Double D commanded, with his ears still covered from Screech. Fortunately, Squirtle managed to hear him and fired off a round at Venipede. Venipede dodged to her right, which stopped the Screech and she curled into a ball and used Rollout. She then made way towards him.

"Jump and use Bubble!" Double D commanded. Squirtle then leaped and evaded the Rollout in time. He then turned back and fired Bubble again and Venipede was skidding back and yelped as she was being hit by the attack.

"(Grah!)" She screamed as she finished skidding and couldn't find much strength to get herself up off the ground. "(Stupid turtle, you'll pay for that!)" She then saw Double D get out a poke ball and toss it towards her. She was helpless and she went inside. The ball shook about and then it went 'Ding!'

"(I don't believe so.)" Squirtle said, finishing as Double D picked up his new poke ball and returned Squirtle.

"Wait for me fellows!" Double D shouted, having some time from that battle to rest his leg muscles and trying to catch up to his pals.

It wasn't long until Double D caught up, because Eddy stopped dead in his tracks and Ed just stayed still because he thought Eddy was frozen and wanted to avoid being frozen by the invisible Artic Force of the Great Tsumna. Double D had finally caught up and saw what Eddy was looking at. It was an incredibly huge mansion! Eddy had dollar signs for eyes and just stared at the golden palace for the longest time.

The Parfum Palace itself was a super large mansion, too big to even describe. There were countless arced windows, several rooms, and the middle part was sided with two ends that protruded outwards and had blue-green roofing like the Snorlax. The gates were of pure gold and looked like Serperior on each end. The pavement itself was now patterned like diamonds and there was a butler at the gates.

Double D waved his hands in front of Eddy, but could see that see was out of it and was mesmerized by the Parfum Palace. "Oh boy. Ed, a little help?"

"Okeydokey!" Ed said. Ed then used one arm and carried Eddy like a shoulder bag under his smelly pits, of which didn't even faze Eddy's shock of the look of the mansion.

They soon had reached the gates after another eight hundred meters and then they've reached the gates. Eddy was still having dollar signs for eyes and Double D greeted the butler that was guarding the gates.

"Greetings." Double D said.

"Hello, if you wish to enter the Parfum Palace, it shall be one thousand dollars per person." The butler said. Just then, Eddy's eyed went back to normal and he exploded.

"WHAT?! One thousand poke bucks! Are you crazy?!" Eddy barked.

"Indeed, the owner here says that you can never have too much money." The butler said.

"The irony, huh Eddy?" Double D said. He knew all too well that Eddy was just like that, of which Eddy was a little clueless of.

"Say what?" Eddy asked, confused. At any rate, they all paid their fee with the money they managed to win from trainers along their way and the butler unlocked the gates. He then stepped to the side and allowed the Eds inside the gates and into the estate.

The Eds then went inside the actual palace itself eight hundred meters ahead and the inside almost turned Eddy himself into a sculpture of gold. Everywhere you saw was nothing but golden sculptures of pokémon. There was especially one that was looking a lot like a real life Milotic.

"Uh Eddy?" Double D could see that Eddy had temptations in regards of taking some gold as he was sweating profusely and was staring intensely at the golden statues. "Um, Ed?"

"Righty-o bucko!" Eddy then grabbed Eddy just before he started to go all crazy and was going to struggle about.

"I gotta have it! Money!" Eddy really wanted the gold, but then some brown-haired individual stepped into the room and saw that there were more visitors, but wasn't concerned with them.

"Where is it?!" He shouted. He darted about the room to look, catching all of the Eds attention. Eddy snapped out of it and had a hunch that he was the owner of this estate. Eddy then clamped his mouth and held still, trying to look innocent. The man then continued on with his rambling. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS MY FURFROU?!" He was running and turning all about and was in a panic. He couldn't find his Furfrou anywhere.

The Eds then saw his panic and interpreted his situation. Eddy then got them to do a group huddle. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're going to find this Furfrou and we'll be rich!"

Double D was confused. "And how can you be so sure Eddy?"

"Yeah Eddy? You can turn potatoes into potatoes, but you can't turn tomatoes into tomorrow." Eddy said, getting the saying wrong.

"Think of it boys; we give him the dog, and we get the reward. It's perfect!" Eddy just wanted the money, completely forgetting of his goal of beating Kevin.

"And how do we find this Furfrou?" Double D asked. "There has to be at least a hundred rooms to look in."

Then Ed got on all fours and sniffed. "I'm a gazelle, meow!" He then ran out of the room and Double D and Eddy followed.

"Hey, lumpy, where are you going?!" Shouted Eddy.

"I believe he's onto something Eddy." Explained Double D.

"Say what?"

"In order to find what you are looking for, you must become your target."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh great, not that psycho whatyoumacallit stuff." He sighed. They then followed Ed outback and into the gardens. The trees were the borders all about and there were numerous shrubs that shaped into hedges that went over their height. There were a huge amount of statues all about, but the Eds paid no heed as they were tailing a certain half-witted Ed.

"Hey, lumpy, slow down!" Eddy shouted, trying to catch up to him. Ed was speeding about and ran into a hedge maze that wasn't too far off. He went clear through the hedge, leaving a perfect outline of himself.

"Oh dear!" Double D inquired.

"Hey lumpy, where ya going?" Eddy asked for the umpteenth time. They looked through the endless amount of hedges that Ed ran through, with the copious amount of his outlines.

It was only ten seconds later that they got a signal from Ed. "Hey guys, I found something!" Eddy and Double D then ran through his outlines of the holes and caught up to him after seven to ten hedges. They found Ed standing at the middle of some maze.

"What is it, money?" Eddy asked rather enthusiastic if it were that.

"A CD!" Ed said, and then showed Eddy and Double D the CD. Eddy then crossed his arms, in thinking that it wasn't money.

"You dolt, that ain't money!" Eddy berated. Then, Double D confiscated the CD and realized as it wasn't a CD.

"Eddy, do you remember seeing something like this?" Double D asked. He then gave Eddy the disc and Eddy looked over it as Double D quickly got out his guide.

Eddy took a moment, as he was recalling seeing this before. "Oh yeah! That's one of those TM thingamajigs right?" Eddy said. Double D then looked up just after he had found the page.

"Yes, but take a closer look and you see gold edging." Eddy then saw the shiny gold edging along the disc and almost shrieked as he thought it was gold. "Eddy, that isn't a TM, it's called an HM." Double D said. Eddy then turned towards Double D, now unfixated.

"Say what?" Eddy said in a confused manner.

"A ham?" Ed asked.

"No Ed, an HM, or Hidden Machine for short, is a type of TM that is extremely rare. You can teach it to a pokémon and it can never lose it, it also has very useful advantages outside of battles." Double D then took the HM and took a better look at it and scrolled through the HMs in his guide. "And this one is said to be known as Cut, a move that can help cut down small trees that block our path,"

Eddy and Ed paid attention and Ed shouted. "Cool! We'll be lumberjacks!" Just then, they heard a bark from a fair distance away. It was coming from the north. The Eds heard it and Ed got back onto his fours.

"Ed the kangaroo shall find the doggy! Oink!" He then ran through yet another set of hedges that led towards the sound.

"Ed! You're violating property!" Double D shrieked. He was then grabbed by Eddy and was being dragged.

"C'mon sockhead! He might find that Furfrou!" Eddy shouted as he was darting through the hedges and onto the garden ground, went through another set of hedges and then they saw Ed.

"Hey lumpy, did you find it?" Eddy asked. He and Double were then surprised when the Furfrou they were looking for was interacting with Ed, of whom was wagging his behind like a dog.

"Aroof! Aroof!" Ed barked. Furfrou then barked itself and Ed chased it about in the small section of the maze, having a blast.

"He's an animal." Eddy said, shaking his head.

Double D then giggled, seeing Ed acting like a dog. "Well, at least he looks trained for our sakes Eddy."

Ed then ran close to the other two, having Furfrou to follow. Just then, from the other side of the hedges, the owner came and saw his Furfrou.

He went running as Furfrou was still busy interacting with Ed. "Ah Furfrou! I've found you!" He said from behind, shocking Furfrou. "My beloved Furfrou! You three, are you responsible?"

Eddy then got a large grin on his face. "Well, yes, we are." He said proudly.

The owner then clasped his hands together. "Oh marvelous! Simply marvelous! We must have fireworks! We shall put on a show indeed!" He then turned towards Furfrou. "Our bond has been proven! We shall commemorate this splendid occasion with fireworks for sure!" He then turned towards the Eds. "You two shall receive a generous reward for your help, thank you! Come with me to the balcony and we shall watch them with glee! Come along Furfrou!" He shouted with joy.

Furfrou then slowly followed his trainer and then turned his head back towards the Eds and wined. "(Help me…)"

They left, leaving the Eds to themselves in the spot. Edy was shivering from excitement. He clenched Double D. "You hear that boys, a reward! We'll be rich! Swimming in…oh right." Eddy then slumped off Double D and groaned, remembering that there were no jawbreakers in Kalos. Double D then put a hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Cheer up Eddy, at least we did a good deed." He said, but Eddy didn't care. Ed almost wined because he somehow sympathized with the Furfrou's situation. Eddy then grabbed them both and dashed right out of the garden in a flash.

"Whatever! Come on boys, fireworks in our name! WOOOOOHOOO!"

The Eds were then escorted to the balcony in assistance by the butler of the owner. They marveled at the inside structure a bit, especially Eddy. Eddy was almost tempted to take a thing or two, but then something from inside of him was yelling out that this stuff wasn't even worth it. Eddy couldn't describe it. Normally, he would try it, but seeing this rich guy didn't make it all that appealing. He would have to figure this out for himself sometime in life.

They soon reached the balcony as it was now nine at night. The sunset was now finished and there was a little hue of orange towards the west and some purple and the rest of the sky was straight black with the starry night sky. In a matter of moments, the fireworks soon commenced and there was a huge array of pink, blue, red, and green swelling up the sky. The continuous array of these fireworks lasted for about five minutes and then it ended with a bunch going off at once.

After the little show, Ed, Double, and Eddy both cheered as the fireworks were rather pleasant.

"That was a rather entertaining feature this day gents." Double D said.

"Indeed! That was my wonderfrou fireworks show for my Furfrou!" The palace owner exclaimed, shocking the Eds slightly. Eddy was somewhat peeved by this.

"Hey, we did all of the work!" Eddy protested, but the owner couldn't care less.

"I would assume you are all satisfied, yes?" He asked. But then, Ed sprung up.

"WAIT!" Ed shouted, breathing out a wind that made Eddy flinch in close proximity. "I just remember something I forgot. That flute!"

Double D then went wide eyed. "Oh right! Yes, we do need that Poke Flute in order to wake up that Snorlax, right?" Double D asked.

The owner then sighed. "Very well, go get it." He told his butler. The butler then bowed and hence went to retrieve the Poke Flute. He then turned towards the Eds. "That was Shabboneau's Treasure, but I took it in payment for a small loan. A rich guy like me and a common person don't get along."

It was then that Eddy started to get a tad boiled up. This guy was talking smack about his superiority. Eddy still couldn't understand it, but now he truly did not want to become this guy.

The butler then arrived back two minutes later with the Poke Flute and handed it over towards the owner. The owner then turned towards the Eds. "Here." He then bequeathed to the Eds the Poke Flute. Double D accepted the flute and then put it into his bag. He then went off back into his mansion and continued on with his business.

The butler then spoke. "Forgive me, but he's rather careless when it comes to others. It's only his Furfrou and money that matters to him. Take this as a token of my gratitude." He then handed them a TM, of which Double D took. "That there is Protect. Use it and then you'll be safe, but use it consecutively and the chances decrease."

"Big woop, Double D's Vivillon knows that move, so I have a good idea how it works." Eddy said. The butler nodded and then took his leave. It was then that Eddy turned to his pals. "Come on boys, we've got a Snorlax to wake up!"

"But it's bedtime Eddy." Ed said as he was shoved back into the mansion and then onto the first floor. The Eds then made a hasty leave, especially Eddy.

"Eddy, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Double D asked, having some speculation. Eddy turned and showed empty pockets.

"Don't look at me sockhead! That slouch gots nothing worth taking; besides, we need to keep moving!" Eddy said in defense. Much to the latter's shock.

"Oh Eddy, this is something I'd thought I'd never see!" Double D said, seeing a very small change.

Just then, they heard some yelling in the palace garden.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEDGES?!"

It was then that the Eds ran as fast as they could away from the place and never ever come back, especially with Ed's destruction.

They eventually made it back towards Route 7, but when they've reached the Snorlax, they were just about ready to fall over, and not just because it was ten at night. They were drenched in sweat, and Double D was wheezing like crazy. This exercise was killing him.

Eddy when looked around and saw that the karate guy wasn't there. "Hey, where that karate man go? He was suppose to be here." He complained.

Double D had to take a minute before he could speak. "I do believe…that he…needed to…deal this matter…tomorrow." He panted.

"What?! We can't wait!" Eddy shouted. "How the heck are we even suppose to play this thing?!" Eddy then dug into Double D's bag and then waved the flute in the air.

Ed then stepped forward and grabbed the flute. "Allow me Eddy! I play the stove." He reminded them that he could indeed play the flute. The other two jerked up in remembrance that he used a flute to control Rolf's animals that one episode.

Ed then stepped in front of the Snorlax and held up the flute. "You shall not sleep in our way foul monster of the norm. Awaken to my power!" Ed then took in a huge breath and then started playing the flute lie he's been doing it his whole life. It sounded just like how it was when the animals followed him around.

Eddy and Double D both reeled back as the Snorlax was beginning to twitch about. After about thirty seconds of playing, the big Snorlax finally jerked up. Ed continued to play, but stepped back in a more defensive stance.

The Snorlax turned towards him. "(Are you playing that thing?! I was busy napping!)" It wasn't amused and then it finally got to its feet, shaking the bridge, of which was sturdy already. Ed stopped playing and recoiled back from the Sleeping Pokémon now towering over him in a rather grumpy state.

"Ed, you be careful!" Double D shouted. Eddy then shoved Double D out of the way and yelled at Ed.

"Hey monobrow, we didn't come all this way to quit! Beat this thing and we can get on with our lives!"

Ed then turned back towards the large Pokémon and it took a few seconds to be in focus to take on this monster.

"Right-O. For I, Ed, shall conquer this mighty beast! Come forth my lizardman of the name Charmander!" Ed shouted.

Charmander then appeared out of the poke ball and ready to battle. It snarled at Snorlax and got in a fighting stance. "I'll crush you, you big bag of pudding!)" Charmander said. Snorlax responded by looking dumbfounded and almost drooling.

Double D then realized what it was doing. "Ed! It's using Amnesia. Watch out!" Double D shouted. He didn't get a response from Ed. "Ed?"

Ed was then shown to be in a daze himself, almost drooling.

Eddy face palmed himself. "Oh great, now Ed's doing Amnesia!"

The Snorlax then went in to attack with a Tackle, then came back to reality. "I command you to unleash Ember!"

Charmander then opened his mouth and unleashed a blanket of orange sparks and shot it at Snorlax. Snorlax stopped in place, hardly fazed by the shot.

"(Hah! Is that it-!)" He was then caught off when his body suddenly was engulfed in flames for five seonds. "(GRAH! What?!)"

"(Heh, you mess with fire, you get burned.)" Charmander said.

"Ed's Charmander seemed to have burned Snorlax." Double D said.

"Hurry up Ed!" Eddy shouted.

"…Oh yeah. Charmander, unleash the onslaught of Scratches onto the beast and make it fear your claws of destruction!"

"(I couldn't agree more!)" Charmander said, liking what his trainer was thinking. With no delay, Charmander unleashed a barrage of his Scratch attack and Snorlax reeled back after every hit to the face.

After a critical hit, Snorlax fell backwards, with the burn repeatedly taking its toll on the slow monster. Just then, the Snorlax then pulled out some sort of berry.

Ed was confused. "Is it snack time?"

"No Ed! It's a Sitrus Berry!" Double D shouted. "It'll recover its energy!" Snorlax just then ate the little berry and it was almost immediately. And rather slowly, getting back to its feet. Charmander reeled back as the Snorlax was towering over him.

"(Hah! This is for waking me!)" Snorlax then rammed head on with a Tackle into Charmander. Charmander took the hit and screamed as it shot back. He used his claws and gripped the bridge. He heaved as he took some damage alright.

"(This guy's making me mad!)" Charmander said. The burn then kicked in again and it flared up Snorlax's body again for five seconds.

"Ed, finish it!" Eddy shouted.

Ed then ordered Charmander to do another onslaught of his Scratch attack. It scratched two more times in conjunction of evading a Lick attack from Snorlax. Once Snorlax took one last burn, it was shaking from being tired.

"Now lumpy!" Eddy shouted.

"Yo! Go forth poke ball!" Ed shouted. He threw the ball and then it hit Snorlax, square in the head. Snorlax then went inside the tiny ball and then the ball shook about on the bridge. Normally, a Snorlax would be insanely hard to capture, but considering that its energy was on red, and it had the burn status, it was much easier than it should've been and the ball made a 'Ding!' sound.

Ed went up and claimed his new fighting monster. He held it up high into the air. "I caught a fat monster!" He shouted with pride. Charmander roared as he felt mighty and proud of taking on and having the monster on his side.

"(That fudge box is a power house, he'll be a great asset for sure. Hehehehe!)" He said. He was then returned and the two came forward.

"Ed, you did wonderful!" Double D praised. "You're battling has far improved and-." He was then caught off by Eddy.

"Can we go now?! It's ten at night and I at least want to get five extra minutes in before snoozing!" He berated. The Eds then didn't argue, for they didn't want to stick around any longer around these parts in regards to their little…event in the Parfum Palace gardens, not to mention that the karate guy would be questioning them all about why they didn't come get him.

They then ran about over the bridge an onwards towards the other side.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble. Quick Attack

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Pursuit, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

-Bulbasaur (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Headbutt, Feint Attack

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Tackle, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

-Squirtle (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

-Abra (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport

-Venipede (Female)

Lv: 12

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, Pursuit

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchling (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Quick Attack, Peck

-Charmander (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Amnesia, Lick

**Kevin**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

**Nazz**

**-**Fennekin (Female)

Lv: 14

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 13

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle

**Rolf**

-Froakie (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Check Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Mud-Slap

**Jonny**

-Chespin (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Growl, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 13

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Lick

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 10

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Play Nice

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 11

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 8

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Ember, Work Up

* * *

**Sorry if the last art felt rushed, I didn't want to make it all that big of a deal. Also, I think I might have screwed up this chapter in regards to Eddy's personality. I wanted to make him change very, very slightly, but leave a Review if you thought it was rather suitable.**

**As you may know and see in the Party Data, there's a huge amount of stuff happening in regards to evolution next chapter, but I'll have to leave some out because it would take forever to write every single one.**

**I don't have anything else to say but hope you guys were entertained with the chapter itself.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying it up to this point.**

**I'll say it again, I'd appreciate it if you leave Reviews in your pen names, as I am fed up with people saying Reviews as "Guest".**

* * *

**Next Time: The Evolution Boom**


	9. The Evolution Boom

Chapter 9 – The Evolution Boom

**Got another chapter for you guys! Just a heads up that this chapter is nothing but evolution and such, so don't expect much of anything else.**

**I literally have nothing else to say, so on with the show.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds venture into Camphrier Town and relaxed for a bit before encountering a Snorlax problem along Route 7. They then venture along Route 6 as fast as their feet could carry them, with Double D catching a Venipede along the way. They helped a snobbish rich guy get his Furfrou in exchange for the Poke Flute that Ed played to awaken Snorlax. Ed then battles and catches the Sleeping Pokémon and they're off once again. In a short scene, Sarah manages to capture a Litleo as well.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Evolution Boom**

The Eds woke up the next morning, but they've overslept by an hour. It was around half past seven in the morning and they managed to change into fresh clothes, excluding Ed, had breakfast, hygiene, etc. They now were making their way along the insanely long Route 7 trail. The trail itself went across the land and was adjacent by rows of blue and yellow flowers that harbored an abundance of pokémon. The side opposite of the flowers was a huge river that stretched along the bank and extended beyond their eyes could see.

They were making their way along the trail, with Ed constantly popping in and out in and out of the flowers. He was obviously having a swell time.

Though the same couldn't be said for a certain short tempered Eddy. "Ed! Quit goofing around, we got some catching up to do!" Eddy scolded, fairly agitated from sleeping in. He needed to recover as much ground as possible if he was to evade Kevin and such.

"Just skipping to my Lou Eddy!" Ed exclaimed with no worry. He was then stopped with a pokémon making an appearance in front of him.

It was a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It had yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth were wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there were white bands around its chest. It had three fingers and toes, most of which were black. The only digits that were not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead.

Ed took out his Pokedex and analyzed the unknown specimen.

_"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Inflating its poison sacs, it fills the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab."_

"Whoa! Another walking frog!" Ed shouted. Ed obviously remembered that Eddy had a Frogadier, and the two were technically frogs sort of speak. Eddy groaned as he didn't want to deal with the subject.

"Just crush it already idiot!" Eddy shouted. Ed then got out a poke ball and tossed out a pokémon.

"Come forth my flying chicken!" Ed shouted. Ed's Fletchling then appeared out of its poke ball and was raring to go. It flapped in the air and gazed with determination at Croagunk.

"(I don't care if my trainer thinks I'm this chicken species that he refers to, I'll do my best as always!)" Fletchling proclaimed. The wild Croagunk then took in a big breath and exhaled a barrage of its Poison Sting attack. Fletchling dodged with upmost ease, escalating upwards and watch the Poison Sting miss.

"Go my Fletchling, unleash your chicken powers with your Peck of cluckingness!" Ed said, hardly making any sense. Fletchling understood what Ed said and its beak was glowing and it sailed downwards and flew right into Croagunk's abdomen. It gagged and flew back, landing with a rather large thud. "Do not allow that frog to keep up with you, as you shall avoid it by using your Agility!" Ed added. Fletchling then began flying about above and around the wild Croagunk that was getting back onto its feet. It shifted and swayed its head about as it tried to figure out which direction Fletchling might come from, but with no luck as it was struck in the back with a Peck. It yelped and flew forward with a face plant. It did not move as Fletchling flapped its way back towards Ed and chirped with glee when the Croagunk disappeared.

"(That was too easy, but I still enjoyed that Speed. I really came quite a ways haven't I-.)" Fletchling was stopped in mid-sentence when he felt a spike in his power and his entire little body was lighting up.

Double D and Eddy both ran over towards Ed and they all gazed at the spectacle.

"Ed, your Fletchling is beginning to evolve!" Double D shouted in surprise.

"My chicken is growing up guys!" Ed shouted.

They all saw Fletchling's body glow light blue and was enveloped in a small energy field. He then began to expand his wings, making them ever so larger. His tailfeathers were shaping differently, and his head shape was transforming, not to mention that he grew a bit.

The Eds all saw the light explode, making them, exclude Ed, shut their eyes and look away. Double D and Eddy then peeked back to see a new pokémon. It was an avian Pokémon with mainly orange and black plumage. It had a sharp, black beak and a small, pointed crest atop its head. Its black eyes had yellow, mask-like marks extending from the back. Its upperside was reddish-orange and its belly was gray, with a flame pattern marking the boundary on the chest. Its pointed wings were black with yellow tips and undersides. Its legs were also black, with sharp talons with two toes forward and one back. Its long black tailfeathers were marked with two white "v"-shapes. The tail ended in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

"Double D, my chicken has become a flaming chicken!" Ed exclaimed as his newly evolved pokemon unleashed an Ember attack into the sky, exploding at a certain point.

The new pokémon looked on in surprise of his own skill boost. "(Wow, alright! Now I got a fire in my belly!)" He yelled with joy and confidence that it somehow turned into a Fire-Type. Ed reached into his pocket of messy junk and found his Pokedex and analyze his new pokémon evolution.

_"Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon. The hotter the flame sac on its belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going."_

"Well Ed, congratulations!" Double D said. "Your Fletchinder's typing has also improved. It would appear that it has changed from a Normal and Flying-Type, to a Fire and Flying-Type." Double D explained. Fletchinder descended and flew towards Ed and landed on his arm.

"(Not bad, right?)" Fletchinder commented just before Ed squeezed it into a hug.

"My chickens a fire-breathing chicken of the air!" Ed said. He was too caught up in joy as his Fletchinder was feeling his back being cracked.

"(Ed…can't breathe!)" Fletchinder helplessly groaned.

* * *

**Route 4 – Nazz and Rolf**

With Kevin already in Lumiose City, Nazz and Rolf had a lot of ground to cover up. They were already a couple miles in and they only had one mile left until they've reached Lumiose City.

"Rolf will not rest until Kevin-boy is taught the lessons of compassion and he shall receive the almighty three-shoe beating for upsetting gogo Nazz-girl!" Rolf declared to the heavens. Nazz had to admit that Rolf's determination was infectious, as she too felt inspired to teach Kevin not to abandon his friends.

She also had to admit that riding on Wilfred this whole time wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Despite the smell, Wilfred wasn't all that bad. He was a good pig and she didn't show any reluctance when getting on his back earlier. Though it's only been a short while, Nazz has grown a little. These past two or three days did make her more bold in terms of getting her hands dirty, though as long as it didn't trash her clothes.

They then ventured into some red flowers, where Wilfred sniffed while traveling. He stopped and squealed when a pokémon came about in his way. It was a bipedal Pokémon with a white body. Its body and legs seem to resemble a nightgown or an oversized dress. Its green hair resembled a bowl cut, which covered most of its face. Its hair was split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. A pair of red eyes was seen for a moment when it looked up.

Nazz hopped off Wilfred and ran forward, almost instantly appealed towards the little creature. "Aw. You're just the cutest thing!" Nazz said with glee.

"Gogo Nazz-girl!" Rolf shouted from Wilfred's back, getting her attention. "Must Rolf come over there and beat you with a stick? If you admire the little red-horned one, fight it to prove its worthiness to you!" Rolf exclaimed.

Nazz did had to admit she did want this little guy, so she took out her Pokedex and analyzed it before anything else.

_"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if its senses hostility."_

Nazz then took note that Ralts was looking rather calm, so she had to remain that way so that the Ralts doesn't get away. She took a few steps back and took in a big breath and exhaled to stabilize her excitement. Shed then got out a poke ball and threw it.

"Alright Fennekin, let's do this!" Nazz enthusiastically shouted. Fennekin appeared out of her poke ball and cheered her name.

"(Alright! This is going to be like so much fun!)" Fennekin said. Ralts slowly raised her palms and her eyes lit up a light blue.

"(I shall proceed in this battle and fight with confidence if I must.)" Ralts calmly said. Fennekin then had a light blue outline of herself and she flew up in the air much to her surprise.

"(Hey! This is not cool!)" Fennekin shouted before she was send downwards into the ground.

"Fennekin!" Nazz gasped. She was worried now that she was battling with a Psychic and Fairy-Type. That Confusion attack was all so sudden. Nazz needed to pull it together or else this Ralts will make a getaway.

"Fennekin, get up and use Flame Charge!" Nazz shouted. Fennekin got up and shook herself from that Confusion attack.

"(That was not cool! Now you're gonna pay!)" Fennekin shouted. She then cloaked herself in fire and charged straight for the Ralts. Ralts was rather surprised that she was coming fast, so her Confusion attack was off by a mere half second.

"(This is bad!)" Ralts was then hit in the abdomen and yelled as she flew back and tumbled and landed on her front side. She hesitated to move and had energy in the red, which left Nazz a perfect opening.

"Awesome!" Nazz praised her Fennekin, She quickly got out a poke ball and threw it before Ralts could get up. The poke ball hit Ralts and she went inside. The ball shook about and rattled, but it was soon that the ball made a 'Ding!' sound.

Nazz jumped in joy that she got her own new pokémon, making it three. "Awesome Fennekin, we did it!" Nazz went up and Fennekin leaped into her arms with a wagging tail. Rolf looked on with a nod.

"Very good gogo Nazz-girl. Another disciple of your hip and gogo ways." Rolf commented. "Shall we proceed in pursuing Kevin and his much needed punishment, yes?"

Fennekin then started to light up. This startled Nazz and she jerked away and Fennekin leaped towards the ground. She then was enveloped in an energy field and started to change.

"Rolf, do you know what's happening?" Nazz asked. Rolf had a finger towards his chin and took a pause.

"Rolf says that the fox of fire of yours is beginning to change into its second form." Rolf said, trying to interpret a single chapter he read in the Trainer's Guide. Nazz looked on as Fennekin now was on two legs and had a twig in her bushy tail. She then saw that the light exploded and revealed a Braixen.

Nazz gasped and went over and hugged her new Braixen. "This is so cool!"

* * *

**Route 7 – The Eds**

Double D partook in a battle against a wild firefly-like, bipedal Pokémon. Its body was black with a blue chest and abdomen. There were two yellow stripes across its front: one on its chest and one near its legs. A red band separates each limb from its body and a thicker, incomplete one surrounds its shoulders. Two simple wings extend from the band around its shoulder. It had a blue face with yellow eyes, and curly, yellow antennae with black stripes. It also had a spherical yellow tail.

"My, this might be unsettling." Double D analyzed quickly, seeing how the Volbeat was looking rather jumpy. He got out his Pokedex and analyzed the pokémon.

_"Volbeat, the Firefly_ _Pokémon. It lives around clean ponds. At night, its rear lights up. It converses with others by flashing its light."_

Double D then got out a poke ball and threw it upwards. "Squirtle, let's duel this Bug-Type." Double D shouted. Squirtle then appeared out of his poke ball and ready for battle.

"(Alright pal, let's go!)" Squirtle shouted with upmost readiness. The wild Volbeat then emanated a multitude of golden balls around himself and fired them at Squirtle, via Confuse Ray.

"Squirtle, Bubble!" Double D shouted. Squirtle then shot forth a spray of his Bubble attack and intercepted the Confuse Ray before it managed to reach Squirtle. Squirtle then saw the wild Volbeat come at him with a Tackle. Double D quickly commanded Squirtle to use his Withdraw. Squirtle rapidly dove into his shell and it lit up red. Volbeat then soared into Squirtle and he flew back while still in his shell. Squirtle kept tumbling and then landed with a thud and popped out of his shell.

"(Okay, everything's a bit fuzzy.)" Squirtle remarked, his head spinning from that harsh Tackle that he took. He then got towards his feet and saw the wild Volbeat was doing Confuse Ray again.

"Dodge and use Bubble!" Double D commanded. Squirtle then jumped into the air, avoiding the confuse Ray just in the nick of time and unleashed a midair Bubble attack. Volbeat gasped and flew back downwards from that sudden blast of Bubble.

Squirtle landed and awaited to see Volbeat's next move. He was frankly surprised when Volbeat arose from the yellow flowers and his body flashed. Then multiple versions of itself appeared around it. Eddy almost spit out his water that he was drinking when he saw the Volbeat make copies of itself.

"Isn't that cheating?!" Eddy shouted, though he nor anyone realized that it was Double Team.

"The parasite has cloned itself to dissect our organs!" Ed shouted.

"(What the? How could it have clones?!)" Squirtle didn't quite understand, but Double D had an ideal. Double D had to only assume that this was a move that made copies of the user, but they had to be illusionary if not so.

Double D had an idea as to how he could track them. All he really did was look down at their feet. Out of the five clones, the one on the far right of him had the only shadow. The rest didn't cast any shadows, allowing Double D to pinpoint the real Volbeat.

All five Volbeats charged at Squirtle, who hasn't quite figured out the real one. "Squirtle, use Bubble on the one that's on the far right!" Double D shouted. Squirtle then looked quickly and didn't have time to hesitate.

"(Well, if that's the case, I guess I have to!)" Though Squirtle wanted to figure it out as well, he could see Double D's intellect was a bit more prompt. Squirtle then unleashed his Bubble attack on the one on his right and it made the real Volbeat gasp and fall backwards into the flowers. The illusionary copies then vanished.

Eddy and Ed both looked heavily surprised that their pal wasn't so easily fooled.

"How'd sockhead do that?" Eddy asked himself out loud.

"Cool. Double D took out the parasite of Flareworld's clones!" Ed remarked.

Squirtle blinked at his sudden hit. Double D then explained it out loud. "Note: The eye can be directed by the illusions, but the illusions themselves do not share all the natural qualities that the real copy retains, such as the casting of its own shadow or when it runs on the ground." Double D said, shocking Squirtle.

"(Well, guess I've still gots a ways to go.)" Squirtle remarked with a grin, happy he's got a trainer that can think outside the box. The wild Volbeat then got back onto his feet yet again and flew into the air. For one thing, it wasn't too thrilled as it was being beaten. Secondly, it made more copies of itself in the air with Double Team, making it seven copies.

Double D now had some trouble as the shadow wasn't exactly close towards the pokémon since it was in the air. This was going to be close, but Double D will have to do some quick measurements. He quickly got out a protractor and ruler and did measurement that took less than five seconds. The Volbeats were sailing down yet again and Squirtle was startled.

"(Okay, this may be an issue!)" Squirtle said. He still remained calm and saw the Volbeats coming at him. He awaited for Double D to give another signal.

"Squirtle, use Bubble and expand the blast range!" Double D commanded. Squirtle then inhaled and then exhaled a large array of his Bubble attack, expanding the range so that it wasn't so focused on two or three, but all of them. To do so, Squirtle had to open his mouth and allow the bubbles to expand their area. The Volbeat's copies then vanished and it yelped as it was pounded once more by Bubble. After the Bubble attack ended, Volbeat fell to the ground with a large thud and fainted, causing it to disappear into nothing.

"(Well, that was interesting to say the least!)" Squirtle remarked. Just after making that comment, Squirtle was then enveloped in a light and an energy field enveloped him.

"My word! Squirtle, you're starting to evolve as well!" Double D shouted with glee. The Eds all watched the transformation and witnessed Squirtle getting a larger tail, growing ears, and saw him growing claws. The light exploded and they all saw a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. He had brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from his upper jaw. He had three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers his long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell.

"Wow, is that a turtle?" Ed asked. Eddy looked at him with disbelief.

"What was your first clue captain obvious?!" Eddy scolded. Double D then got out his Pokedex and analyzed the newly evolved pokémon of his.

_"Wartortle,_ _the Turtle Pokémon. When tapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit."_

Wartortle then looked at his hands and opened his eyes a bit more as a sign that he was surprised by this phenomenon. "(It would seem that I'm progressing quite well.)"

Double D smiled at his new Wartortle, and he felt his poke ball shake. Double D pulled out Abra's Poke ball and saw that it was shaking in a hectic manner. The ball instantly opened and Abra popped out right next to Wartortle.

Wartortle looked at Abra with a hint of concern. "(Hey, are you okay buddy?)"

"Oh my, what is it Abra?" Double D questioned, but didn't get a response from a shaking Abra. They all then stepped back when Abra began to levitate off of the ground slowly.

"Hey sockhead! What's your Abra doing?" Eddy shouted. Double D walked a few paces forward and checked to see if everything was okay, but when he took two steps forward, Abra started to glow a light blue and an energy field enveloped its body.

"Oh my lord! Abra, you too?!" Double D said in shock that his Abra was going under evolution as well. Wartortle sidestepped to allow the growing pokémon some room as its appendages expanded and grew whiskers and a large tail and spoons.

The light eventually exploded, revealing a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It had two large, pointed ears on its head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. Its eyes were deep-set and narrow. Extending from its snout were two mustache-like tufts of fur. Its torso was segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen was a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near its base. Its arms are thin with brown elbows, and end in three-fingered hands with white claws. Its legs have prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws. To finish, it had spoons in both hands.

"(My, it would seem that my body has undergone evolution. It would seem that my mental capacity and prowess has accelerated to a high pinnacle.)" The newly evolved Pokémon stated, maintaining a calm and composed style.

Wartortle looked at him with raised eyes. "(You sound like some sort of professor there.)" He explained. The new pokémon then turned towards Wartortle and looked him in the yes.

"(Yes, it would appear so. My brain capacity is allowing me to speak in a more formal and perceptive dialect that does make me sound as you would say 'Professor-like'.)" He said.

"(Well, I ain't complaining. It is pretty cool that our trainer's personality is quite infectious.)" Wartortle explained. The Eds all then walked about, looking about at the new pokémon and Double D got out his Pokedex.

"_Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon. When it uses its psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices."_

Double D was fairly surprised by this stunning news. The dex entry made it clear that Kadabra's Psychic prowess is greater than he could have estimated.

"My word gentlemen! It would appear that Kadabra's Special Attack is far above average. This is astonishing!" Double D said. Eddy couldn't care less unless if it was his pokémon.

"Nice sockhead, now let's just hit the road already!" Eddy said, wanting to move already.

"Very well then." Double D said, and then returned Wartortle and Kadabra. They then continued to press onwards and off to face other wild pokémon.

* * *

**Route 4 – Nazz and Rolf**

What was thought to be an easy battle for Rolf was really hard, as a gardener's Corphish was giving his Froakie a hard time.

Corphish was a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes were saucer-like with small pupils, and it had three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total. There were two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers were cream-colored.

Rolf's Froakie was continuously using its Pound and Bubble, but the gardener's Corphish was sly when it came to using Harden before the Pound landed, and its Bubble attack cancelled out Froakie's.

"Rolf will not stand for this crustacean to overthrow our goals!" Rolf shouted. He then pointed at the gardener's Corphish. "Rolf commands the Froakie to use Lick and stun the hardy life-form!"

"(Froakie shall punish you for aggravating my assaults! Take this!)" Froakie shouted. He then brought his head back and brought it forward, lunging his tongue out and heading towards the Corphish.

"Use Vice Grip!" The gardener said.

"(Let's snip some parasites that are interfering in our gardening!)" Corphish shouted. It then brought its right pincer forward and opened it. As soon as the tip of the tongue made it to close proximity, Corphish clamped its pincers down on the tongue.

Froakie yelled at the top of his lungs as his tongue was feeling numb all of a sudden. Corphish then raised his pincer and slammed it, causing the shockwave to run along the tongue and back towards Froakie, making him fling into the air and slam into the ground.

Corphish let go and now the end of Froakie's tongue was all swollen and damaged. "(Throwkie thall not take lis liely you hounfrel!)" Froakie shouted with his swollen tongue sticking out.

"Rolf shall make your swindler pay for his misdeeds! Froakie shall use the almighty Water Pulse and make the crustacean suffer!" Rolf proclaimed. Froakie then leaped into the air, with sun shining from above, making Corphish go blind for a good few seconds. Froakie then formed a blue sphere of energy and hurled it downwards onto a defenseless crustacean, exploding upon impact.

"Corphish!" The gardener shouted. Froakie landed safely on the ground and when the smoke cleared, it showed that Corphish was still standing, but just barely.

"(You p-pesky weeds n-need to be c-clipped!)" Corphish stuttered, starting to lose balance.

"(Froakie shall not tolerate your mockery of the plant life!)" Froakie shouted, his tongue beginning to heal a bit and was inside his mouth again. "(Prepare yourselves for an unmerciless beating by Froakie!)" Just after that proclamation, his body began to light up and started to glow light blue and was enveloped in an energy field.

Nazz was shocked that this was happening to Rolf's Pokémon as well. "Rolf!" Nazz shouted.

"Yes gogo Nazz-girl. Rolf is aware." Rolf said. "Let Froakie's powers unfold and put the hurt on those who dare mock us!" The light then exploded, revealing Rolf's Froakie becoming a Frogadier.

Rolf got out his Pokedex and analyzed his newly evolved Froakie.

"_Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away."_

Rolf put away his Pokedex and smiled with upmost certainty that this battle was looking into his favor. "Rolf and Frogadier shall punish you! Water Pulse!"

"(Frogadier shall make you rest in the grass that you snip with such recklessness!)" Frogadier shouted. He then make a blue sphere of energy and it exploded upon impact. Corphish flew back and crashed straight through a shrub. It skid back and landed as it fainted.

"Eh, Corphish is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner! The victory goes to Rolf!" Nazz shouted.

"Rolf is now satisfied that the Corphish has learned its lesson, yes?" Rolf said.

* * *

**Route 5 – Kevin**

Kevin was in the middle of a battle with a small mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembled a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail were white. There were tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body was a dark gray. It had dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carried a small, green leaf in its mouth.

Kevin took an interest in the pokémon as it gave of a glare. Kevin smirked back. "Alright pal, let's say we see if you can handle a single attack from my Chespin, shall we?" Kevin remarked. He then send out Chespin, who was raring to go.

"(Alright buddy, let's get this show on the road and say we run you over.)" Chespin said, much like Kevin. "(We have some dorks that need to be taught a lesson; well, at least by Kevin.)"

"(You're the only dork here pal!)" The pokémon shouted, ticking Chespin off a bit. Kevin then got out his Pokedex and analyzed the creature.

_"Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark."_

Kevin then looked and saw that it was indeed munching on a leaf. Kevin could relate because he puts a toothpick in his mouth sometimes. He figured that he could catch this one.

"Alright pal, let's make a deal." Kevin said, resting on the handles of his bike.

"(I'm listening.)" Pancham said, raising a brow.

"Let's say this: If you can survive for more than one minute against Chespin, I'll catch you. Deal?" Kevin bargained. Pancham didn't want to lose, and yet he could not deny a challenge.

Pancham smirked. "(You're on pal!)"

Chespin then grinned and dashed into Pancham. "Chespin, use Tackle!" Chespin then went full speed and darted his whole body into Pancham. Pancham took the hit and skid back with a small dust trail. He shook off the assault and then used Leer, glaring at Chespin and encasing him in a blue aura that lowered his Defense. Kevin didn't feel threatened, so he had Chespin use Tackle again. Pancham saw this coming and dodged towards his left.

"(Now let's spice this up a notch!)" Pancham shouted, and then a light red aura momentarily surrounded his body. It went away after a few seconds, but now he looked more anxious than before. "(Like my Work Up? How about I give you a demo?)" Pancham then used it once again and he looked even more anxious than from before.

At this point, twenty seconds had already went by.

Kevin was getting bored, so he decide to finish it. "Use Vine Whip and end this battle!" Kevin shouted. Chespin then unleashed his vines and darted them towards Pancham. Pancham only smirked and extended his hands. He grabbed the vines without any problems.

This shocked Kevin and Chespin both. "Say what?"

Pancham then yanked Chespin in and reeled back a bit and lunged forward with his own Tackle. Chespin could do nothing as he was shot towards Pancham and was hit head on with a powered-up Tackle. Chespin tumbled and crashed very hard into the ground, taking far more damage than expected.

Thirty seconds left.

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed. "That can't be right?! Chespin is stronger than that thing! Vine Whip now!" Kevin shouted. Chespin got up and then use Vine Whip once again, but the same result happened. Pancham grabbed the vines and yanked Chespin in and used Tackle, hurling him into the ground again. "Man that bites." Kevin muttered. _'This guy is no joke. I'll have to capture him fast. I need to get one more hit in before it's too late.' _

Chespin then slowly got back towards his feet and heaved a bunch of air. "(Not bad man. You're a wild one, that's for sure.)" He admitted.

Twenty seconds left.

Pancham then dashed forward, his hands were glowing with an Arm Thrust at the ready. Chespin saw this attack coming his way and had to find a loop hole.

"Use Vine Whip and lunge upwards!" Kevin shouted, wanting to make distance. Chespin then figured the only way possible was to use Vine Whip on the ground. With no other way, Chespin used Vine Whip and the vines extended and Chespin shot upwards. Pancham stopped when he saw Chespin sailing twenty feet in the air.

"(Whoa!)" Pancham shouted in surprise.

Ten seconds left.

"Now sail down with Tackle and make it a good one!" Kevin shouted. Chespin then retracted the vines and started falling downwards on Pancham.

"(Yeah, like I'm gonna take it!)" Pancham said, and leaped into the air after Chespin. It was a Tackle on Tackle. Both sides crashed into the other, creating a small shockwave that rippled upon contact. Both sides then fell to the ground and landed with big thuds. Neither side was still giving up, but time was up.

Kevin smirked. "Well pal, nice of you to be joining us." Kevin said, throwing a poke ball like a baseball.

Pancham paid no heed as he was tired. "(Well, let's see what you have in store for me then.)" He quietly said, heavily tired. The ball then hit him and he went inside. The ball then shut and it rattled about on the ground. The poke ball rattled about and it soon made a 'Ding!' sound. Kevin cycle over and chuckled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a wild one, hey Che-!" Kevin then saw that Chespin was beginning to glow and that it began to emit an energy field. "Whoa." Kevin then backed up a bit and watched the transformation. He saw Chespin growing claws, getting more round, and saw the spikes on his head sharpen. The light exploded to reveal his new Quilladin.

Kevin looked on in surprise. "…awesome."

* * *

**Route 7 – The Eds**

During the trip on the road, they had to skip this place called the battle Maison. It resembled much like a castle, but in there you could battle multiple trainers. Much to their reluctance, they had to keep moving and not stop. Along the road, Eddy came across a small, fluffy white Pokémon with two pink spots on the top of its head. It had a small pink nose in between its two eyes, which have pink sclera and a white pupil. The lower half of its body was light pink, and its tail was pink with some white near the base. Its mouth was covered with the fluffy substance that covers the rest of its body, and its pink tongue was sticking out. When it opened its mouth, two pointed teeth were shown just below its upper lip. It was floating in the air with light pink feet hiding in the fur.

"What the heck?! I'm fighting cotton candy?! I can just eat that thing and be done with it!" Eddy shouted.

"YUM, YUM! COTTON CANDY!" Ed shouted. He then began to dart forward, wanting to devour the pokémon as a snack. Double D quickly grabbed his jacket and making Ed and him fall back.

"No Ed, you do not eat Pokémon!" Double D scolded. Ed's mouth was just drooling from still looking at the pokémon.

"But it looks so good." Ed pouted. He then whimpered like a dog as to let Double D allow him to have a taste, but was still denied.

Double D then got out his Pokedex and analyzed the sweet spectacle.

_"Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. To entangle its opponents in battle, it extrudes white threads as sweet and sticky as cotton candy."_

Double D then put it away and the two watched as Eddy engaged in a battle with it. "Bulbasaur, go!" Eddy shouted. Bulbasaur then popped out of his poke ball and looked in disbelief at his opponent.

"(…you have got to be kidding me.)" Bulbasaur said. "(I am fighting a living piece of cotton candy.)" Bulbasaur sighed and then got into a battle stance, ready to fight even though it was still creepy.

"Alright Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!" Ed shouted. Bulbasaur then shot forth a sparkling purple powder with green sparkles in it. The cloud engulfed Swirlix and it gasped harshly and it was covered in purple sparks and bubbles of poison were shown to be emanating. It backed away and winced at its poison status. "Now use Vine Whip!" Eddy commanded.

"(Let's just hope my vines don't stick to that thing.)" Bulbasaur said. He then extended two vines from both sides of his bulb and then swatted Swirlix with them. Swirlix took the hit and flew towards its left. Fortunately, Bulbasaur wasn't stuck thanks to the Poison Powder getting stuck on Swirlix first.

Swirlix soon shook off the wincing and then it emanated a strong gust of sparkling pink wind from spinning rapidly. It then launched its Fairy Wind on Bulbasaur, but he took it quite well.

"(Hate to break it to ya, but Fairy-Type moves aren't that strong against Poison-Types like me!)" Bulbasaur reprimanded. The wind stopped, revealing Bulbasaur to not even budge that much.

"Bulbasaur must have a good Special Defense." Double D remarked.

"Conquer and devour the cotton candy mutant!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, shut it!" Eddy scolded, now turning to see that Swirlix was wincing once again and poison bubbles pop up again. "Use Vine Whip one more time!" Eddy commanded.

Bulbasaur then unleashed his Vine Whip again, and scored a clean hit by swatting straight downwards onto Swirlix. It yelped as it started to descend. It didn't necessarily call it quits as it opened its mouth and started to sing a note. When it did, it emanated rings of blue, red, and green. The circles then started to grow larger and hit Bulbasaur head on.

"(Gah! What horrible singing!)" Bulbasaur shouted in distress. Eddy covered his ears as well, having heard it from where he was.

"This thing sounds like a chainsaw!" Eddy shouted. "Bulbasaur, stop it with Take Down!" Eddy shouted. Bulbasaur then becomes engulf in bronze energy and charged at Swirlix. Bulbasaur ran at full speed and slammed into Swirlix with everything it had. When it did, blue sparks engulfed him as recoil.

"(My head's gonna ache for a week.)" Bulbasaur said. Swirlix then crashed and fainted. It disappeared just like that and Bulbasaur heaved a deep breath, glad that was over.

"Aw, I wanted a taste!" Ed said.

"Ed, don't get me hungry again!" Eddy shouted. He then turned towards his Bulbasaur and saw him glowing a light blue and an energy field enveloped it. Eddy's eyes opened wide and he backed away. The other two ran up to his side and saw Bulbasaur undergoing evolution. They saw it getting a little bigger and it had leaves growing on all four sides. When the light faded, they saw a quadruped Pokémon similar to Bulbasaur. It had blue-green skin with darker patches. Two pointed teeth protrude from his upper jaw, and he had narrow red to purple eyes. On top of his head were pointed ears with black inside. He had a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Each of its feet have three claws on them much like Bulbasaur. The bulb on his back had bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supported the bud.

"Whoa. A plant!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's always been a plant stupid." Eddy scolded.

The newly evolved pokémon simply shrugged. "(More or less, I guess.)" Eddy then got out his Pokedex and analyzed his new creature.

_"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower."_

"So, Bulbasaur is an Ivysaur…" Eddy pondered. "…Sweet! Kevin is going down for sure now!" He then returned Ivysaur and they were about to get out of the flowers when they once again encountered a new pokémon. It looked like a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It had three thorns on top of its head, and it had black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back was a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There were leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It had a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. It held a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left.

"A thorn minion of the Vineyard Goblin!" Ed shrieked. He then held up a hand to them. "Please, rests your buttocks, let I, Ed, destroy this minion before it entraps us in its vines and digests us alive!" He then stomped forward to confront the wild thorn creature.

Double D then got out his Pokedex again and checked out the unknown pokémon.

_"Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon._ _It uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is."_

"Well, it would seem that Ed is going up against a Grass and Poison-Type." Double D said. Ed confronted the Roselia and brought out a poke ball.

"I call upon you, Charmander!" Ed shouted. Charmander then came out and roared.

"(Bah! I'll scorch this little thorn.)" He growled. The wild Roselia then shot forth poisonous barbs from both of its roses.

"Oh great, it knows Poison Sting to!" Eddy shouted. Ed cleverly had Charmander use Smokescreen, hiding and evading while Roselia's vision was obscured for a moment. Charmander then reappeared behind it, shocking it.

"Use Ember and burn the thorn minion!" Ed shouted.

"(Prepare to burn!)" Charmander then unleashed a blanket of orange sparks that shot Roselia's side. It fell forward with the leaf skirt on its back charred. Roselia slowly got up and turned. The roses then lit up and Roselia unleashed a dark green beam that grabbed Charmander and sucked up a bit of his energy, of which was shown when it was outlined in red. The beam let go of Charmander and it retracted towards Roselia and it glowed white, restoring a part of its charred back.

"(Heh, that Mega Drain didn't do squat!)" Charmander shouted. Ed then pointed towards it.

"Use Ember again and destroy the minion once and for all!" Charmander did as such and exhaled another blast of his Ember, engulfing Roselia in a blanket of orange sparks and it yelped as it stumbled backwards and fell back, fainted and disappearing. "Toot-toot, we win!" Ed shouted.

Double D clapped for Ed's win. "Ed, very well done. Your Charmander's Smokescreen was a perfect cover for you to attack from behind." Double D said.

Then they all saw Charmander beginning to glow, his body shining light blue and giving off an energy field. The Eds, once again, stepped back to see the evolution. "MY CHARMANDER IS MUTATING INTO AN INFERNO!" Ed shouted. Charmander began to grow, it grew claws and some horn.

The light exploded, revealing a bipedal, reptilian creature. He had crimson scales and a cream underside. There was a horn-like protrusion on the back of his head, and he had narrow green eyes and a long snout. He had long arms with three sharp claws. His short legs had feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of his long, powerful tail had a flame burning on it.

The pokémon looked down at his claws and slowly clenched them. "(So…much…power!)"

Ed then gazed at the beast and got out his Pokedex.

_"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws."_

Charmeleon then roared into the sky and unleashed a blue and black energy that shaped into a dragon that exploded in the air. He roared again at the incredible power that he believed that would crush anyone.

"The heck was that Double D?!" Eddy shouted, shocked by that display.

"I do believe that was Dragon Rage, a move that Charmeleon had recently learned I believe, yes?" He answered.

Ed woo-hooed again and walked up towards his Charmeleon. "We have conquered the thorn minion, and we shall stop those accursed creatures once and for all!" Ed proclaimed.

"(I'll tear them all to shreds!)" Charmeleon shouted, in somewhat on par agreement with Ed. Ed then returned him and he instantly began charging towards the road again.

"Off to conquer the evil plants of life!" Ed shouted.

Eddy and Double D both began to chase and catch up to him. "Ed, wait up monobrow!" Eddy shouted.

* * *

**Camphrier Town – Jonny**

No one has any idea as to how Jonny still keeps up speed, but it's not like it was important, though was in for quite a surprise.

He had just arrived in town, about to head towards the Pokémon Center to heal up his Quilladin, Zigzagoon, Panpour, and Ledyba. All of them were rather worn out. He and Plank were about to head south to heal, but there was a large crowd that was north.

Jonny leaned in towards Plank. "What's that Plank?...check it out? Okay!" Jonny then trekked towards the crowd of almost all of the citizens in town. When he got a close enough view, he saw the Shabboneau Castle was trashed!

Holes in the walls, the furniture burned and broken, the drawbridge damaged. There was a massive perimeter that kept the citizens a safe distance from the scene. Jonny gasped when he saw this horrific scene.

"Holy cow Plank! What happened?!" He exclaimed. He leaned in towards Plank to hear him. "…What?...It was attacked by thugs?...What should we do buddy?" Jonny then turned about in every direction, slowly retracting from the crowd.

"Plank, I've got a bad feeling." He said in a concerned manner. "…Be on guard?"

Three cloaked figures were looking over the entire scene, enjoying those worried expressions on the citizen's faces.

"Hehe, nice work." One of them said. "What's our next target?"

Another one of them smirked. "Heard we're suppose to be heading towards this cruddy place called Glittering Cave." The figure said.

The three laughed and fled from the overview and onwards towards their next destination.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Pursuit, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Headbutt, Feint Attack

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Bite, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion

-Venipede (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, Protect

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Chip Away, Amnesia, Lick

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Tackle, Karate Chop, Arm Thrust, Work Up

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 16

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 15

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite

-Ralts (Female)

Lv: 12

Ability: Trace

Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Mud-Slap

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Growl, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 16

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Lick

-Ledyba (Female)

Lv: 14

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Comet Punch

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 14

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 11

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Play Nice

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 12

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 12

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Tackle, Headbutt, Ember, Work Up

* * *

**There was a bunch of evolutions this chapter, and a few captures as well. Hope you guys liked them all. **

**The little cliffhanger at the end gave you an idea of some antagonists in the story, so be alert when the Eds go forth towards Glittering Cave. You may or may not have an idea of who the three cloaked figures were. DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!**

**Sorry if this chapter took longer than expected. I got to prepare for college and such, so try and understand.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys liked the events that transpired up to this point in time.**

* * *

**Next Time: Ed's Little "Alien"**


	10. Ed's Little Alien

Chapter 10 – Ed's Little "Alien"

**Your favorite of all writers is back people, doing yet another chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**. A lot of people has read the most recent chapter, and that satisfied me. I was due to get a chapter into this story.**

**WishStarAllie: I thought the Pokémon talking would add a nice touch to the story. Thanks for being a fan of my story. Yeah, the Kankers will make an appearance (**_**SPOILER**_**), but I can't say when because that would be disclosing too much information. The Eds will never separate, ever! They're the almighty trio; it would mean the end of the universe if they ever split up, we can all agree on that!**

**Paoace12: Thanks for liking this story. Your story itself is a masterpiece! I really do appreciate you liking Ed, Edd n Eddy &amp; Pokémon Crossovers. I'm glad my story is getting liked that fast. **

**People were getting anxious for chapter ten, and so, here it is!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds had a blast, with Double D's Abra and Squirtle evolving into Kadabra and Wartortle. Eddy's Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, and Ed's Fletchling and Charmander evolved into Fletchinder and Charmeleon. Elsewhere, Rolf's Froakie evolved into Frogadier and Nazz's Fennekin evolved after catching a Ralts. Kevin finally caught himself a pokémon, of which was a Pancham, and Chespin evolved after. With Jonny, he arrived in Camphrier Town to see destruction, and the culprits were watching over their dirty work before heading off.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Ed's Little "Alien"**

Connecting Cave was too easy for the Eds, thanks to Double D's guidance. Eddy was tempted to go by the North entrance, but Double D did manage to tell him that the way there would lead to a huge rock. Using the Town Map, Double D directed the guys South rather through the North entrance. It took longer than what Eddy hoped it would be, but at least he was able to power up his team in the process by thrashing a couple of Zubat and Whismur.

The trio exited to find themselves getting soaked on by rain. The skies above were a dark gray and rain was sprinkling about along the entire coastline.

Double D stepped forward and held his palm upwards, feeling the rain coming down. "Strange." He examined. "About an hour ago, it was a clear sky. How is it that the weather drastically changed that fast?"

Eddy stepped forward and walked right passed his friend without a care in the world with arms over his head. "What, afraid to get a little waterlogged there sockhead?" Eddy asked. He turned his head back towards Ed, of whom was scratching his ears with his shoes. "Hey, lumpy, stop lounging about and get moving!"

"Coming Eddy, meow!" Ed shouted, walking on all fours and trying to be a dog. They kept their pacing as quick as they could without getting exhausted like yesterday. Not much time has passed since. It was three in the afternoon and they couldn't be anymore impeccable.

They saw two people emerge from South, just coming out from the tall grass. The two figures were similar to someone they met just the other day. Double D blinked when he saw the duo to be none other than Sina and Dexio.

"My my." Sina said, surprised to see the Eds again. "It certainly has been awhile now. Hasn't it?"

"Awhile, it was only the other day!" Eddy berated. Double D rushed up to Eddy.

"Eddy please, manners." Double D said. He then turned towards the duo with a hand out. "It's great to see you two again. I must say, it was certainly a pleasure to have met you the last time." Double D said with a smile as Sina and Dexio both shook his hand.

"The pleasure was all ours." Dexio said, turning to see all of the Eds. _'They've grown a bit I see.'_ He then turned back towards Double D. "So, how has your team been since the last time?"

"Very vibrant as always." Double D said. "And we have expanded our teams even more since the last time."

Ed then pounced forward, knocking over Double D and sat up like a dog in front of Sina and Dexio. "My army has improved." He said, having his tongue hang out. The duo turned awkwardly at the other and Dexio petted Ed's head slowly, playing along in an edgy way.

Eddy went up and grabbed Ed by his jacket collar and yanked him back, making him smash into Double D as he was getting up onto his knees. Eddy glanced at them. "So what's with this meeting this time? Can we make it fast, because we have places to go."

The duo both looked at each other and nodded. "Very well then." Dexio started.

Sina then took it from there. "Have you guys ever wondered how the Pokedex could cover the entire Kalos?" She asked. Double D was trying to crawl up from under Ed's weight and gasped for air as Ed fell to his side and laughed like an idiot. Double D brushed off his clothing and Ed plopped back up.

"No." Eddy answered.

"Well, it can't!" Dexio exclaimed. "That's where we come in. We are going to power up your Pokedexs!"

Ed ran over with excitement. "Oh goody, goody! My Pokedex gets to evolve!"

"In a way, yeah." Dexio shrugged. "Now all three of you, stay still as I upgrade your Pokedex." Dexio then came individually around the Eds, upgrading Eddy's first, though he didn't care because he considered this unimportant. He saw Dexio push a lot of buttons and insert some cards inside with programs for the Coastal Pokedex. He then handed it back to Eddy after a full minute of doing so, with the rain dialing down in the process into a very light drizzle. He then moved on to Ed's and finally Double D's Pokedex, upgrading them.

"There you have it!" Sina exclaimed. "You all can access the Coastal Pokedex now. From this point onwards, you three shall be venturing along the coastline."

"Yeah, beach party!" Ed shouted.

"No stupid." Eddy berated. "You can't have a beach party without chicks, don't you know that?"

"We got my Fletchinder Eddy." Ed said, holding up Fletchinder's poke ball. Eddy looked on despondently at Ed's stupidity working its magic.

"We now, I guess we should be taking our leave now." Dexio said. "We too have important business to take care of."

"Very well then." Double D said as the duo ventured off South. "Until we cross paths again! He waved at them as they went off into the tall grass.

"Bon voyage!" Sina shouted before they were out of sight. With all of that said and dealt with, the rain began to increase again. Ed didn't mind as he barked like a dog. Eddy then turned towards Double D and Ed and stood strong.

"Okay boys, it's coastline or bust!" Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. "We might not have a lot of time for a beach party, but we'll be running across the beach, so get ready, for it'll be smooth sailing!"

Double D then got out his Town Map, of which was thankfully waterproof. He examined it with Ed leaning over, observing and breathing like a dog.

"Eddy." Double D said. "It says here that seven miles downwards is a small town called Ambrette Town." Double D said. This news shocked Eddy, as that was far longer than he had expected.

"Seven miles?! That's as long as the last route!" Eddy exclaimed. Double D then put his device away and put a finger up to his chin, walking towards the tall grass. "Well now, if we start now, we can be there at dusk. This cliffside path is extremely treacherous, so we'll have to work our way through carefully to avoid any injury." They all then walked over towards the closest edge and saw how high they were, making them stare with deep shock.

"Jeez Louise! Look how high we are!" Eddy shouted, peeking over. Double D then got away from the cliff, with Ed and Eddy both following behind because they were both distracted from the height of the humungous cliff they were on.

"And so our journey continues South gentlemen!" Double D shouted, now having Eddy take the lead again and Ed in the middle, with Double D behind. They all ventured forth into the tall grass with light rain coming down.

* * *

**Lumiose City – Jimmy and Sarah**

The duo had just made it into the Pokémon Center, though it did take a bit off effort to find with Jimmy constantly asking for directions nervously in front of stranger, leaving Sarah to do all of the work.

"For peat's sake Jimmy, man up!" Sarah said as they made their way through the Pokémon Center doors.

"But Sarah, we're not suppose to talk to strangers." Jimmy said.

Sarah turned back towards Jimmy when they reached the counter. "So what? We fight them anyway. Big whoop." She then turned and proceeded to giving Nurse Joy her poke ball containing Froakie and Litleo. After Sarah, it was Jimmy's turn.

Jimmy gave Nurse Joy four poke balls, containing Fennekin, Pikachu, Budew, and Flabebe, with the last two being his new pokémon caught in Route 4.

The two then exited the Pokémon Center and they began to go up South Boulevard and onwards to Route 5. Their pacing was beginning to pick up fast.

* * *

**Route 5 – Nazz and Rolf**

Rolf had Wilfred go into the tall to fight some wild Pokémon, so as to get some Exp. along the way. Rolf's Bunnelby did learn Take Down in place of Tackle, so that was an accomplishment when they first fought the pokémon there.

"Gogo Nazz-girl." Rolf said, turning back towards Nazz. "We are gradually gaining ground as Kevin shall not be too far ahead of us." He turned back front. "We shall find more of these dueling creatures and teach Kevin not to abandon his so called 'amigos'!" He declared. He then had a frozen expression plastered on his face the next moment, stopping Wilfred with the same look and getting off of him and walking forward, as though he was being manually controlled by some abnormal feeling.

"Rolf?" Nazz asked. "What are you doing?" She then looked forward and noticed that Rolf was gonna confront a new pokémon, one that resembled a certain animal that Rolf knew.

It was a quadrupedal, goat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon had a white face with a brown blaze going down its muzzle. The blaze ended at a round, black nose, and it had black, elliptical eyes. The back of its head and its ears were also brown, and it had a short, white beard. It had two short, black horns on its head. Both of these horns extend in opposite directions out to the sides, and they had dark rings around the middle. There is a leafy green mane around its neck that extended along its back. The mane ended at the tail, which is made up of three short leaves. Its body was primarily brown with white stockings on its legs. Each foot ended in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof.

"Can this be?" Rolf asked himself out loud. He took another step forward and the creature met its gaze with a friendly disposition. It tilted its head in curiosity. Rolf slowly got out his Pokedex and analyzed the creature.

_"Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition."_

Rolf retracted his device and pressed forward. Skiddo slowly came forward towards Rolf with curiosity.

"(Well, hello there.)" Skiddo said. Rolf stopped in front of Skiddo and leaned in close to examine it, making Skiddo a bit weary. "(Eh?)"

"Rolf is humbled by the resemblance of his goat Victor." Rolf said, getting back up with a smile on his face.

"(Victor? Goat?)" Skiddo asked, but then he started piecing things together. "(Oh, I get it. He's not from around here.)" He realized.

Rolf then backed away towards Wilfred, having a hand over his head. He then gestured to Skiddo. "Ah Wilfred, if only Victor was here, then surely we would be catching up with those Ed boys." Rolf reminiscent back in the cul-de-sac with Victor around, always doing a lot of work alongside Rolf, only he couldn't have come along, making Rolf upset.

Rolf then got out a small locket from inside the storage bags he had Wilfred carry. The locket was small and golden, but inside was a picture of Rolf and Wilfred and Victor.

"Rolf?" Nazz asked. She frowned when she saw Rolf starting to tear up, feeling upset.

"Curse the son of a shepherd for not bringing along Victor!" Rolf shouted to the skies, shocking Nazz and the wild Skiddo. Wilfred nudged Rolf as the son of a shepherd got to his knees and sobbed in his hands. "Rolf's hams dampen with sorrow for not bringing along Victor!"

Nazz felt really sorry for him, as did the wild Skiddo. Nazz got off Wilfred and went to Rolf's side, patting his back. "It's okay dude." She frowned with sympathy. "You could only choose one. Victor would have wanted you to take Wilfred anyway." Rolf continued to sob still and Nazz could only try and pat his back and comfort the goat-sick Rolf.

"(Oh man.)" Skiddo muttered. He couldn't help but just stand there, watching as the human teared up from remembrance. "(I-I need to do something! If I resemble this 'Victor' fellow, then I shall uphold his place until this 'son of a shepherd' sees him again!)" Skiddo declared. With a self-nod, he slowly walked towards Rolf and stood in front of him. Rolf looked up with puffy eyes at Skiddo. Skiddo had a small smile on his face and Nazz thought the wild Skiddo was gonna attack.

She got Ralt's poke ball ready. "Look out dude!" Before she could throw it, she was stopped with Rolf grabbing Nazz's hand and keeping it still. She was baffled because she didn't know what to do. Was this guy even a threat?

Rolf guided Nazz's hand from the air back down and he let go. He then slowly got up, still gazing at Skiddo. Rolf leaned in and looked deeper.

"Young Skiddo, is it that you wish to be accompanying Rolf and Wilfred on this arduous quest?" Rolf guessed. He was sure he read Skiddo's mind. His answer came by the nod of the wild Skiddo. Rolf then perked himself up and thanked the gods. "May this day be blessed with Rolf and his new comrade now sharing this adventure!" Rolf then got out a poke ball. "Shall we begin?" He then tapped Skiddo's head with the poke ball and the Mount Pokémon went inside. The ball barely shook and it made a 'Ding!' sound.

"Rolf has found himself joy with this reminder that Victor shall be with us!" Rolf proclaimed, with Nazz clapping for Rolf's heartfelt capture.

"Rolf, that was so thoughtful." Nazz praised. Rolf then send Skiddo out of his poke ball.

"Gogo Nazz-girl." Rolf said, turning towards Nazz. "Rolf shall be bonding with his new comrade by riding on his back and battling as well. Can the son of a shepherd trust you to ride Wilfred?" Rolf asked. Strangely, Nazz didn't deny the request as she put on a smile.

"Sure." She somewhat hesitated to say. She still wasn't fully used to Wilfred, but she wasn't complaining either. Rolf hopped onto Skiddo's back and the son of a shepherd, the gogo Nazz-girl, Wilfred, and the new Skiddo all made their way up Route 5 without any further delay.

* * *

**Route 8 – The Eds**

At this point, the Eds were well a half mile away from where they started. They've fought some Spoink, some Drifloon, even a horde of Wingull that gave Eddy a hard time.

"I hate birds." Eddy complained as he trudged away from his win. His two buddies followed him with Double D running up towards Eddy.

"Oh come now Eddy." Insisted Double D. "Sure that horde of Wingull was low leveled, but you had to admit that their Supersonic was effective on your Dunsparce, but let's be lucky that it was healed after taking out the five of them." Double D surprisingly contradicted himself, remarking that those Wingull were rather troublesome in his retrospect of Eddy's battle.

"The seagulls remind me of mine." Ed thought, now drooping his head in remembering they all flew out his window and away from the cramped space of underneath Ed's bed. Eddy snapped his fingers.

"Who cares Ed? They're out of the way, so now we-!" Eddy stopped in place when a pokémon appeared ahead of them, floating in the air, and it wasn't a Drifloon this time.

It was a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It had a transparent mantle that resembled a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights. It had two tendril-like tentacles that hang from this "hat", similar to some styles of winter hats, and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes were round and had pupils, but no identifiable iris. It also had a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes.

When Ed saw this pokémon, he instantly sprung up high into the air and crashed down in front of Eddy, stunning him. "ALEIN! IT'S A SPACE SQUID GUYS!" Ed shouted, waving his arms about and trudging forward and heading towards the wild pokémon. It got defensive, but then it looked to see Ed getting to his knees and bowing before it. "We come in peace!" Ed praised.

"(Uh…)" The little squid creature was rather baffled, apparently he didn't know what to think of this guy. This guy called him a space squid and bows before him, just what was he?

Eddy and Double D both stared at the scene, Ed praising the wild pokémon like it was a shrine. This wasn't exactly the reason they were all shaken up, the reason they were all shaken up this time around was back in winter when they thought Rolf's house was being raided by aliens, and the wild pokémon mad the memory come flying back towards them.

"Er, Double D?" Eddy asked, turning towards him with a raised brow. "Tell me this isn't a dream." Apparently, he was feeling really off, with himself remembering exactly as to what happened to him when he stayed at Rolf's place and his family used his head as a footrest and he had to look at their squid hats, scaring him for life.

"I'm afraid this is real Eddy." Double D said. He got out his Pokedex and then analyzed the new creature.

_"Inkay, the Revolving Pokémon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight."_

Ed then sprung up and hopped back a few feet to make room. "Oh goody, goody!" Ed shouted, getting out a poke ball. "I want an alien of my own, that way our species shall make peace with them!"

Inkay sweat dropped. "(Okay, I'm stumped.)" It said.

Ed then threw his poke ball. "Go, my flaming flying chicken!" Ed shouted. Fletchinder then popped out of his poke ball, flying in the air and ready for battle.

"(Let's go!)" Fletchinder said.

"We must seize that alien from outer space!" Ed pointed at Inkay.

"(I don't know what you're talking about!)" Inkay shouted back. Fletchinder flapped in place and recalled feeling just like that when he first met Ed.

"(Hey, don't worry.)" Fletchinder said. "(He calls me a flaming chicken. Just play along, it's actually pretty nice.)"

Inkay floated in the air and pondered. _'(Okay, so this guy thinks I'm a 'squid', and that bird says he's a 'flaming chicken'…huh, that does sound fairly accurate.)'_

"Fletchinder, unleash your might on the alien with Peck!" Ed shouted. Fletchinder then had his peak light up and he sped right into Inkay. Inkay only had time to blink before it was hit square in the head with Peck. It flew back and somersaulted a multitude of times in the air before regaining balance. It had dizzy eyes and its pupils stopped spinning when he shook himself.

"(Okay, well this 'alien squid' is going to kick your feathery hide!)" It proclaimed. A shining, rainbow-colored barrier then shined in front of it and vanished after a bit.

"Okay sockhead." Eddy asked. "What's that tiny squid doing this time?" Double D then started to flip through his guide and found a move that related to the description in a few seconds time.

"Ah, here we are!" Double D said, pointing a finger at the description. "It says here that what the wild Inkay used was known as Reflect, a move that halves Physical attacks for a long time." Though because that move had nothing to do with him, Eddy yawned.

"No force field shall conquer our might, for the duo of Ed and his flaming chicken shall make peace with the wild alien squid and be comrades forevermore!" He pointed and proclaimed. "Speed yourself with Agility my Fletchinder of flaming chickeness!"

Fletchinder then began to fly faster around the air and Inkay. Its Speed went up pretty fast in a split second. Inkay couldn't see as Fletchinder was above him one moment and was flying right passed him. Inkay had no idea if he could even keep track.

"(Oh man, he's one fast chicken-hey, wait a minute, now I'm saying that stuff!)" Inkay shouted into the air. Inkay was then hit by Fletchinder's Tackle from an upward angle and when it made contact, the Reflect popped back up, only taking half the damage now. Inkay shifted back and grunted, still taking up more damage than it should have at this point. "(Fine, try this!)" Inkay then fired a multicolored beam at Fletchinder, via his Psywave and the Ember Pokémon effortlessly countered with his Ember, cancelling out the moves.

Double D and Eddy both were watching the battle, with Double D admitting that the battle itself was increasing in intensity. Eddy crossed his arms and tried to look disinterested, though even he had to admit this battle was actually decent for once.

"Now!" Ed shouted. "Use Agility and then Tackle!" Ed commanded.

Fletchinder was rather surprised. "A double combo? Dang, this guy's not playing around. He must want this alien squid thing.)" Fletchinder remarked quietly so that Inkay wouldn't overhear him. Fletchinder then sped up even more now, increasing his Speed so much that it was an orange and yellow blur. Eddy himself was dizzy.

"(Oh wow! This ain't no joke!)" Inkay shouted. It then heard the sound barrier shatter as Fletchinder came around from a downward dive and straightened out and used Tackle head on, with Reflect still working. Inkay screamed as it didn't see it coming.

Ed then got out a poke ball and readied it. "Ed shall now make peace!" He then got into baseball pitcher about-to-throw position with his leg up and then he absent-mindedly spun about and threw the poke ball as Inkay was opening his eyes. Inkay went inside and the ball and it closed. Ed shook his wrists insanely as the ball rattled about on the ground. If Ed didn't catch this Inkay, lord knows what will happen. Finally, the ball made a 'Ding!' sound.

"YAY!" Ed shouted. "I CAUGHT AN ALIEN SPACE SQUID!" Ed ran full speed past his Fletchinder, of whom was landing on the ground.

"(Gee, don't get between that guy and his comic stuff.)" Fletchinder sweat dropped. Ed picked up the poke ball and rolled about in the patch of grass like an idiot that was laughing.

"What an idiot." Eddy remarked. He started walking towards Ed. "Now we have to put up with his talks of aliens and squids. Like chattering about his Fletchinder is enough."

Fletchinder had a tick mark. "(Oh sure, I'm the bad guy.)" He said sarcastically commented. Ed flipped up and turned towards Eddy.

"Eddy, I got an Inkay!" Ed then held Inkay's poke ball to his face, though Eddy had no interest. "It will be my new pal!"

Eddy just turned his back and started walking back towards Double D. "Ed, just keep your mouth shut, okay?"

Ed then recalled Fletchinder and he gave an okay sign with his fingers and smiled as they continued down the road.

* * *

**Later…**

The Eds were battling fairly well. A rough few parts here and there, but still, their pokémon were getting better and better with the battles progressing about. Much to the others' shock and disbelief, Ed could not stop using his Inkay. He did heal him after the capture, but then it immediately began doing battles and holding up by having Ed making him dodge attacks the best it could. Other than that, it was actually catching up quick.

Double D was catching on rather fast to Ed's battling habits. "Um, Ed?" Double D asked as they were walking out of a patch of yellow flowers. "Don't you think that your Inkay should rest a bit? It would be sensible to have another pokémon on you take the lead and have Inkay replete his lost HP."

"I haven't got a clue what you said there Double D!" Ed shouted, still walking like he was leaning back. Double D sighed heavily as they continued onwards.

Eddy looked back. "Who's complaining sockhead?" Eddy asked. "The more it battles, the stronger it gets!" They all then stopped when a young trainer was standing in front of them.

He pointed at them. "Hey!" He shouted with a pointed finger. "I challenge one of you to a battle!"

Eddy had a confident smile on his face and was about to take a step forward, but was smooshed into the earth when Ed trampled over him and leaped ahead. "Oh, oh! My turn!" Ed shouted, getting out a poke ball.

Eddy's entire body cracked as he was straightening up from his short dirt nap. "Hey!" Eddy shouted in anger. "I was gonna challenge him!"

Double D stepped ahead and turned his head towards Eddy. "I do believe that you should set this one out Eddy." Double D insisted. "You already fought and defeated that trainer a mile back and her Axew."

Eddy gritted, remembering. "Whatever, my Frogadier's Smokescreen was what tricked her up good. I just want a better fight this time." Eddy complained. Seeing how Ed was having his goofy smile and getting a fair distance away from the trainer, Eddy conceded and crossed his arms, turning away. "Okay, fine, but make it snappy!" He barked.

Double D rushed towards the middle and took in a deep breath. "The battle between Ed and the challenger shall now get under way!" Double D announced. "Each trainer is allowed to use three pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one trainer's pokémon are unable to battle. Substitutions are permitted during this time."

The young trainer had a grin on his face and held out a poke ball. "Like you've got a chance to have what it takes to make it to the big leagues pal!" He taunted. Ed still had a grin on his face as well.

"I don't play baseball." Ed said, misinterpreting him. The kid raised a brow in his own confusion.

Double D then raised an arm. "Select your Pokémon!"

The kid's smirk returned and he threw out his first pokémon. "Pancham, go!" Pancham then came out of the ball, with a leaf in its mouth and glaring intensively.

"Go Quilladin, conquer the miniature panda man!" Ed shouted, throwing out Quilladin's poke ball. Quilladin appeared and had a large smile on his face.

"(Prepare yourself panda man, for I, Quilladin, shall show you what happens to those who are leaf eaters!)" He proclaimed.

Pancham shrugged. "(It's a Pancham thing.)" He sneered.

Double D then brought his arm down like a karate chop. "Let the battle begin!" He shouted.

"Let's make it quick!" The kid shouted. "Use Karate Chop!" Pancham then jumped into the air and its arm turned white.

"Quilladin!" Ed shouted with a pointed finger. "Unleash your wrath with the power of your Vine Whip!" He commanded. Quilladin did as told and two vines came bursting from both of his sides. His happy smile was replaced with a serious battle glare that caught a descending Pancham off guard as Quilladin turned and his vines extended and lashed Pancham by the side, knocking him into the rocky ground with dust flying a bit.

The kid was shocked. "Pancham!" He then turned to see Ed and Quilladin both fist pumping in the air like it was a rock n roll concert. _'Are these two for real?! It's like they're not even trying!' _The kid had clearly underestimated Ed and his Quilladin and his Pancham was getting back to his feet. "Comet Punch!"

Pancham started dashing forward with fists at the ready. "(You were lucky that one time, I ain't being fooled twice!)"

Ed wasn't _that_ stupid to let an opening like that get away; then again, his skull could very well be buttered toast. "We shall use the power of our Leech Seed and sap at his energy, sucking the life from his bone like a plant vampire!" Ed shouted.

"(I must sap you!)" Quillladin shouted. He then spit out a seed at Pancham's feet and then vines started entangling him on the spot.

"What?!" The kid shouted as Pancham's energy was being sucked away.

"Not too bad." Double D admitted.

"Now we shall use our Vine Whip and make this panda man surrender!" Ed shouted. Quilladin then yelled as he made two vines come out and zoom at a restrained Pancham.

"(Oh crud!)" Pancham shouted. It was then hit by the Vine Whip like a bullet and he zoomed back and smashed into a rock. The kid looked back to see such force applied and his Pancham was still implanted into the rock, fainted.

"Double D raised his hand towards the left, which was Ed's side. "Pancham is unable to battle, Quilladin is the winner!" He announced. With a hint of disappointment, the kid recalled his Pancham and put his poke ball away.

"You caught me off there, again." The kid admitted, holding up another poke ball. "Now I'll catch you off guard! Skiddo, I choose you!" He shouted, throwing the ball and unleashing Skiddo into battle.

"(Yahoo!)" Skiddo said, hopping in place with energy to burn. "(I got hooves that are ready to burst with energy all over the place!)"

The kid then got a smudged grin on his face. "Go ahead." He said. "You can hit me with Vine Whip and Leech Seed for all I care, but just a heads up, my Skiddo's ability is Sap Sipper, meaning your Grass-Type moves will have no-."

"Use Pin Missile and unleash your wrath on the jungle version of Victor!" Ed shouted, shocking the kid.

"Hold up, what?!" The kid exclaimed in shock as Ed didn't callout a Grass-Type move. The spikes in Quilladin's head then glow white and fired white orbs that streamed green light at Skiddo, of whom was unable to do anything as his trainer was too caught up in his shock. Skiddo reeled back as the Pin Missile closed in fast and had hit it with strong force that it exploded upon impact. The skid gasped as his Skiddo was hit head on. His Skiddo was then seen fainted after three orbs hitting it from before.

"Skiddo is unable to battle, Quilladin is the winner!" Double D raised his arm towards Ed's side.

"Oh goody, goody!" Ed shouted and hopping from one foot to the other. Quilladin was rolling about on the ground with glee on his face and laughing.

The kid recalled his Skiddo and just watched these two as they continued to keep on going with their laughing and joy. He gaped his mouth and shook his head. "J-Just what is this? What is he?!" He asked out loud.

Ed then stopped hopping and his laughing was dialing down, but Quilladin was still going on. Ed got out Quilladin's poke ball. "Return and stay strong my walking nut monster of missile mania!" Ed praised and Quilladin was sucked right back into the poke ball.

This action somewhat shocked by Ed's actions. "Hey monobrow, the heck you doing?!" Eddy scolded. "Why don't you just keep battling with your armored mole or something?!"

Ed got out a poke ball and turned towards Eddy. "I must continue with my bonding with the alien space squid!" Ed proclaimed, getting a reaction from Eddy in the form of a self-face palm. Double D just frowned at Ed's actions. He did admit that Ed has been taking recent care with Inkay, but at this point, it had only half of its HP left and the Eds didn't necessarily have many Potions on hand. Ed already used up almost all of his from earlier with previous battles when Inkay's energy was low. Ed then send out his Inkay and it appeared in front of Ed and was looking a little bit shaken.

Inkay floated in the air and was maintaining a steady breath. "(Well, I made it this far.)" Inkay remarked. "(Let's just see how far my trainer is gonna push this 'space squid'-wait, dang it! I did it again!)" Inkay exclaimed, now getting a hint of Ed in him after two hours. "(…whatever.)"

The kid thought he actually had a chance with this one. "Hehe." He quietly commented. "He left himself open. Now to reclaim the spotlight." He then tossed out another poke ball. "Goldeen, go!"

Out then came forth a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins. It had a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its circular eyes were blue, and it has pink lips. On its forehead was a large horn.

"Is Ed seriously fighting a goldfish?!" Eddy shouted, watching it flop on the ground with energy. "That can be Ed's Snorlax's dinner for crying out loud!"

Ed got out his Pokedex that was covered in unsanitary stuff from inside his pocket and analyzed the creature.

_"Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon. It swims at a steady 5 knots. If it senses danger, it will strike back with its sharp horn."_

Ed paid no heed as he was about to engage in another round, wanting to power up his space squid by bonding.

"We shall fight Inkay, with our Swagger attack!" Ed shouted. Inkay floated up a bit and a thick blue aura emanated from it.

"(What's that going to-?)" Then for some reason, Goldeen felt all enraged and engulfed in a similar blue aura. It flopped madly for a brief five seconds like a wild animal.

"Goldeen, what's wrong?" The kid shouted. Golden then felt his Attack get lowered; however, when the blue aura faded from both sides, Goldeen flashed open his eyes, which were red all over. "Uh, Goldeen?" Goldeen then started flopping about madly. It started to then flop into some rock, damaging itself.

"My, that Swagger was something Ed." Double D said, impressed that Ed called forth a rather risky move. "Even though you've lowered Goldeen's Attack stat with Inkay's Contrary Ability, you did manage to confuse it, but it will take less damage when hurting itself. Brilliant."

Ed had a big grin on his face as he was proud of his little buddy. "We have overwhelmed the land fish, my squid friend." Ed praised. Inkay only nodded in response. Ed then pointe at it. "Now unleash your might with the multicolor ray of doom!" Ed moved his fingers and gestured towards the heavens as he announced for Inkay to use Psywave.

"(Ugh. Fine, prepare for this squid to mesmerize you!)" It shouted and he turned upside down and unleashed a multicolored ray. Goldeen was caught off with its confusion as it was hit head on. The Goldfish Pokémon flew back into the air and landed on its top.

"Goldeen!" The kid shouted. The kid's Goldeen then flopped on up back onto its belly and it turned back towards Inkay. Though it still had red eyes and couldn't hear well.

"(I on og nwod that ylisae lap!)" Goldeen blurted out with his words all jumbled up from the confusion. The kid then commanded for Goldeen to shape up and use Horn Attack. Goldeen's horn then started to glow as it actually followed through with the command.

"Monobrow!" Eddy shouted. "Just finish it!" Eddy was pretty much fed up with this battle as he only saw it getting him bored.

"Inkay, we shall conquer and vanquish the mutant fish with Foul Play!" Ed shouted. Inkay then awaited as the Horn Attack closed in. Inkay then grabbed the horn, turned Goldeen around, and threw it towards the ground with the momentum from that incoming Horn Attack. Goldeen slammed brutally into the ground, having dust fly all about

"Goldeen!" The kid shouted. The dust cleared to see that Goldeen was upside down on the ground and trying to get back up, but was then hit by a Psywave by Inkay right afterwards, making it fly again and land upright, but fainted.

Double D raised his arm towards Ed's side and chopped in his direction. "Goldeen is unable to battle, Inkay is the winner! The victory goes to Ed!" He announced.

Ed went up and gave his Inkay a bear hug. "Hooray! We did it my little alien!" Ed shouted with a bright smile on his face. Inkay wasn't breathing well as Ed's hug was too tight.

"(Gah…having…trouble…need air!)" Inkay gasped before it was released and it took in a big wad of air in. "(Warn me next time, will ya?)" He turned and said towards his trainer. Ed just let his smile expand, unaware as to what Inkay was saying. Inkay just grinned, dealing with his idiot trainer and his silly ways.

Ed returned Inkay and the trainer walked up towards him. He reluctantly pulled out his cash and handed it towards Ed. "Well, here's your prize money." He mumbled. Ed then reached for it and was given the prize money. The kid then ventured off towards who knows where. After he left with a pouty look on his face, Edd raced up and saw the heap of dough Ed had collected.

"Geez Ed, you shouldn't have." Eddy teased, slowly reaching for a part of Ed's prize money. He got a swatting hand from Double D, causing him to recoil.

"Eddy, shame on you!" Double D reprimanded. "That's Ed's prize money, and he won it fair and square."

Eddy raised a brow and faked a smile. "Oh lighten up sockhead." Eddy said. "I was just kidding." He lied, and Double D could clearly see through him like a window.

"Come on guys!" Ed shouted, hopping about. "I'm hungry!"

Now onto a new subject, the Eds were indeed due for their dinner break. "Oh, very well then." Double D said. "I suppose it is suppertime, and our pokémon could use some nourishment themselves." He and the other two then found an open area, free from tall grass and trainers, and the area was suitable in terms of not being as rough on their behinds when sitting down. The Eds all filled up, with Double D cooking up some soup with the help of his Braixen with the fire and bits of stuff to burn.

The pokémon themselves were feeling appeased with the results they've accumulated throughout their journey. They began to talk about them.

"(I still can't believe that I was a mere Fletchling not too long ago.)" Fletchinder said. "(Now look at me.)"

Scraggy raised a brow and shrugged. "(Not bad kid. Definitely longer than I have been around, that's for sure. Ain't that right buddy?)" Scraggy turned with a smirk towards Frogadier, awaiting for their food to be poured into their bowls.

Frogadier looked and closed his eyes with a chuckled smile. "(Got that right pal, but we still kicking strong.)" He then fist bumped Scraggy and their food was poured by Double D when Ed and Eddy were eating their soup that Double D made with some safe-to-eat mushrooms, some packed vegetables, and some meat he purchased awhile back.

"(I theorize that with our current growth rates and traveling pace, we shall be leveling up fairly quickly.)" Kadabra said.

"(What was your first clue Einstein?)" Mocked Charmeleon, chomping rudely and aggressively through his plate.

"(Charmeleon?)" Vivillon asked. "(I don't think you'll be getting much support unless you change that attitude of yours.)"

"(Bah, it builds character you fluttering freak!)" Charmeleon scolded, resuming his eating habits.

"(Food.)" Snorlax said as he ate three whole bowls that was provided by Double D. Snorlax then fell onto his back with a thud that made the pokémon jump.

"(Gee, what an appetite.)" Ivysaur sweat dropped. "(If this keeps up, then we'll be ending up eating grass and wild berries.)"

"(Hey, we did that when we first came here.)" Braixen said, beginning his meal. "(Our trainers were ill-equipped with supplying us food, but they had us eat some of their food and we found a few good things here and there until the next day.)" Ivysaur nodded in understanding.

Everyone else was just eating away. Venipede hissed when Dunsparce was eyeing her food, but shuddered when he heard her hissing and looked down and resumed his meal. Charmeleon ate entirely his plate and threw it over head, which bounced off of Snorlax's fat belly and was zooming down onto Dunsparce. Dunsparce yelped as the plate was coming at him. Fortunately, Kadabra's Psychic stopped the plate just in time and it was frozen in the air and Kadabra slowly maneuvered it to the ground with safety.

"(Thank you so much Kadabra!)" Dunsparce cheered. Kadabra nodded and every single pokémon, excluding Snorlax, turned with angry eyes at Charmeleon, of whom looked disinterested.

"(Keh, whatever. If you all want to stare at me like that, do so when we're battling.)" Charmeleon rolled his eyes. The others grumbled and resumed their food, with Dunsparce giving Charmeleon a quick glance.

"(Cruddy lizard.)" He mumbled very quietly.

As Ed was eating, he somehow had an epiphany. "GUYS!" Ed shouted, making Double D and Eddy both jerk upright and face Ed.

"What is it Ed?!" Double D asked. Ed paused and he was frozen, making the other two look at each other in confusion.

"Well?" Eddy asked. Ed then got up and walked over towards their stuff. He trudged over and flipped open Double D's bag. He then stuck his hand in and started to search for something, much to the latter's shock.

"Ed, what in heaven's name are you doing?!" Double D shrieked. Ed then reeled back out with a white disc in hand.

Double D recognized it, and Eddy somewhat. "Hey, it's that disc we got from the duo awhile back!" Eddy said.

"That's the TM for Return Eddy." Double D corrected. "But why would Ed pull that out at a time like this?" They both saw Ed smile and his Inkay had finished eating and turned towards him with curiosity.

Inkay saw the TM in Ed's hand. He tilted his body. "(What is it?)" He asked.

Ed stopped in front and looked at Inkay. "My space squid!" Ed shouted, getting some of the other pokémon's attention. "I wish for you to learn this so that we shall enforce our power and defeat all evil monsters who dare to invade our planet!"

"(If you mean teaching me a new move, then sure.)" Inkay shrugged with a grin. "(This 'space squid' shall get a new power up, I hope.)"

Ed had absolutely no idea on how to use it, so he just thought he would put it on Inkay, which was fortunate for him because the TM flashed a white light. After five seconds, the TM dropped to the floor, and Ed picked it up.

"Ed." Double D said. "Your Inkay now knows Return, if you were wondering."

Ed woo-hooed and hugged Inkay, happy that the move teaching was a success. "My alien is gonna do great things guys!"

Inkay just smiled. "(…yeah, I guess I will.)"

The team was then returned shortly afterwards and the Eds pressed onwards with the sun setting on their way South towards Ambrette Town.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Headbutt, Feint Attack

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Bite, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable

-Venipede (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, Protect

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Swagger, Foul Play, Psywave

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Arm Thrust, Work Up

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 16

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite

-Ralts (Female)

Lv: 14

Ability: Trace

Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Mud-Slap

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 12

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Growl, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Lick

-Ledyba (Female)

Lv: 15

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Comet Punch

**Jimmy**

-Fennekin (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 12

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Play Nice

-Budew (Male)

Lv: 10

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport, Stun Spore

-Flabebe (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 10

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

**Sarah**

-Froakie (Female)

Lv: 15

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 15

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Tackle, Headbutt, Ember, Noble Roar

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter, with Ed bonding with his new pokémon and Rolf thinking of the wild Skiddo as a second Victor. I figured getting the Eds' pokémon to interact again would show how much they were progressing.**

**I do plan on having the next chapter a half cul-de-sac/ half Eds chapter, but I may be more lenient on having it being a cul-de-sac kids chapter. **

**I appreciate you all liking this story, can't thank you enough. Sorry this update took so long, it was a rather slow week for me.  
**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are greatly entertained up to this point.**

* * *

**Next Time: Rocky Road**


	11. Rocky Road

Chapter 11 – Rocky Road

**Hello people, animals, goldfish, whatever you are! I'm here to do my duty and supply you guys with another entertaining chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**. I should address a few things and answer some Reviews before we get under way.**

**RavenousEds: Ed did seem like the main character last chapter, I admit. It was only because that one chapter centered around him and his new Inkay, don't leave the other two out. Thanks for praising my grammar. I'll be sure to take a look at your stories.**

**WishStarAllie: I really do have to thank you for saying this is the best Ed, Edd n Eddy/Pokémon Fanfic. I will have some pokémon crush on other Pokémon, though they will be from other kids.**

**Alpha Dragonis: Oh right, I forgot. I'll keep that in mind when Inkay makes future appearances in battles. I forgot to check that Ability when I was writing the previous chapter.**

**Stormrider019: Thanks for liking the chapter! A few people did think I was gonna add some space pokémon, but I know Ed, Edd n Eddy all too well, and Ed's mind is crazy enough to believe Inkay is a space squid.**

**PROJECTXD: Sarah has two pokémon at this point, yes. So does Kevin. More will be added to their teams, I assure you within two to four chapter's time.**

**I will address this as thoroughly as I can. I am going by the actual video game in X &amp; Y. All pokemon will be in route with the game itself, meaning no other Pokémon will be in this Fanfic other than those in the routes. I will make every one catch pokémon that can be somewhat related to them. But if you've played the actual game itself, then you know the levels and Pokémon in the routes, and that's how it will be. This was all just to clarify.**

**Also, the Eds and everyone else will indeed catch more than six Pokémon, no doubt.**

**I'm only gonna say this once: STOP WITH THE GUEST REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM, BUT TOO MUCH IS TOO MUCH, AND THIS IS WAAAAYYYY TOO MUCH GUEST REVIEWING! ENOUGH! PLEASE!**

**Finally, on with the show.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds made their way towards a rainy Route 8, where Dexio and Sina upgrade their Pokedexs. It was very soon that Ed catches an Inkay and teaches it Return. Meanwhile, Jimmy catches a Flabebe and Budew and he and Sarah both venture about in Lumiose City. Rolf encounters a Skiddo and it happily goes along with Rolf, wanting to help him in any way possible.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Rocky Road**

Sarah and Jimmy had both just arrived in Camphrier Town, with their feet sore from the continuous walking they've endured. The two were side by side, with Sarah being rather grumpy as always.

She was personally getting frustrated because she only had two pokémon, while Jimmy had just caught a Furfrou along the way in the route. If nothing new comes up soon, she'll be stuck with her newly evolved Frogadier and Litleo for awhile. She was also a tad frustrated because they were walking forever.

It was now nighttime, and the skies were seen with stars in every direction. Jimmy looked up and saw the stars as they were heading down South towards the Pokémon Center.

"Oh look Sarah!" Jimmy squealed, pointing upwards. "I think that's a constellation!"

But Sarah was too tired to care. Unlike Jimmy, Sarah wasn't all that perky to certain situations, though it also depended on her mood as well. And with her tired, she wasn't gonna let some silly constellation get between her and a good night's rest.

"Yeah yeah." Sarah waved back, not caring much. "Just get moving." Jimmy then hurried along as they went south, avoiding the site up North.

Jimmy and Sarah both ventured into the Pokémon Center and confronted the Nurse Joy that was there. After their pokémon were healed, they asked for a room to sleep in.

The Nurse gladly checked them in since Trainers were allowed to stay for free. The two signed their names in a brown book and they were given keys.

"Your room will be the second one to the right, behind this counter." The Nurse politely stated. "Enjoy your stay."

Jimmy and Sarah then gathered their supplies and they went around the counter and on towards the hallway behind the place. Compared to the hallway and number of rooms back in Santalune City, Camphrier had an extra two rooms on each side.

The two ventured down the lighted hallway and they both entered the second room. The structure was still the same just like back in Santalune City, with bathrooms and closets and beds all in the same place.

Jimmy let out a yawn. "Sarah, I think we need to sleep." Jimmy said, turning towards Sarah. Sarah yawned and walked towards one of the available bunk beds.

"I'm tired." Sarah said, though it was obvious.

Jimmy then got out his poke balls, mystifying Sarah. "What are you doing now?"

Jimmy then called out all of his pokémon. His Braixen, his Pikachu, his Flabebe, Budew, and Furfrou all appeared out of their poke balls. And stretched their legs and muscles.

"(Oh geez. I didn't even know I had these things anymore.)" Pikachu groaned, stretching her arms out.

"(…uh…I-I don't know what those are.)" Budew stuttered, feeling shy with everyone around.

"(Those are arms Budew.)" Braixen said. "(They can be helpful for eating, and holding, and a lot of other stuff.)" Braixen almost was a bit like Jimmy there for a mere moment, giggling afterwards.

"(Can we sleep please?)" Flabebe asked softly and politely.

Jimmy was petting his Furfrou's head, as he loved to pet his knew dog. Jimmy giggled and then hopped into bed.

Furfrou just blinked and sulked. "(I am not a petting zoo kid.)" Furfrou muttered, though he had to admit that his head being pet by Jimmy did feel nice. It was time that they all slept. With nothing else to say nor do, Jimmy and Sarah both readied themselves for bed and were asleep the second they jumped onto their own junks.

* * *

**The next morning, with the Eds…**

The Eds all opened the door and they ventured out of the place. Eddy was groaning as he was still showing circles under his eyes, evidence of sleep deprivation.

"This stinks." Eddy groaned. Ed was still half asleep and he was munching on a pillow like it was some overstuffed marshmallow or something.

"Ed, that isn't edible." Double D told, making Ed open his eyes and blink at the drool he was leaving on the pillow he was nibbling on. He took his mouth off of the pillow and looked at it. He shrugged his shoulders and he opened his mouth wide and then Double D exclaimed his name, making him freeze just before taking a bite. "Edward! Drop the pillow mister!" Double D said.

"Yes mommy." Ed said, and then he instantly dropped it and continued to walk. He failed to see that he stepped on the pillow and slipped, face planting onto the floor.

"Ed, when are you gonna learn that a pillow isn't a breakfast burrito?" Eddy said, looking back at Ed. He turned again with an unemotional gaze.

"Eddy, I do believe your idea of early to bed early to rise isn't all that healthy when we have to get up at six in the morning after walking continuously." Double D explained, telling Eddy that they needed more sleep to recover. Ed got up and continued like nothing happened, though his stomach had other plans in mind.

Ed's stomach rumbled about, making a scary noise that made him jump. "AH!" Ed shouted. He then ran towards Eddy and clenched onto him.

"Gah! Ed, get off!" Eddy said, saying Ed was too heavy.

"But Eddy, the belly of Hades will swallow us!" Ed shouted.

"That's your belly, idiot." Eddy added some emphasis on 'your'. Ed plopped off a much lighter Eddy and pulled up his stripped shirt, revealing his grumbling and wavy stomach.

"Hehe. I'm hungry." Ed said.

"Gentlemen, I do believe that some nourishment before departure should be our upmost priority." Double D had said, pacing a few steps forwards. "After some time, we shall use the energy and make our way towards the next town."

Double D pulled out his Town Map and opened it. The Town Map zoomed in towards Ambrette Town, where they were located at the time. They all pinpointed that Cyllage City was up ahead, just another nine or so miles north along the beach.

"If we do proceed now, we shall be there by supper." Double D said, turning to both Ed and Eddy.

Eddy was getting a little caught up in his fantasy of beating Kevin. Getting another badge from another city will prove just how much better Eddy is.

"Breakfast! Then gym battle, here we come!" Eddy shouted, almost dashing about towards the lounge.

"Wait for us Eddy!" Double D shouted.

* * *

**Camphrier Town – Jimmy and Sarah**

The two had just left their room, where Jimmy quietly closed the door from behind. Sarah turned to Jimmy, rather annoyed already.

"Seriously Jimmy, for now on, we sleep in separate rooms." Sarah said. Jimmy let forth a pouty face and looked rather unamused.

"Nut Sarah, I thought you loved the smell of my perfumes?" Jimmy asked.

Sarah then turned towards Jimmy. "Get real! Even your Budew started tearing up!"

Just then, two doors opened up. One was on both sides of the halls. The door on the right opened, revealing Nazz and her pokémon. The door on the left showed Rolf and the rest of his Pokémon and Wilfred, all popping their heads around the corner.

"(Hey, can you keep it down?!)" Burmy shouted. "(I need my beauty sleep!)"

"(Who is the one who Frogadier finds unamusing at this hour?!)" Rolf's Frogadier shouted.

"Who dares disrupts Rolf's morning turnip soak?!" Rolf shouted. He stopped and looked dumbfounded at the two before him, as was Nazz. "Boy Jimmy? Dodo Ed-boy's sister?"

"Rolf?" Sarah exclaimed. Sarah and Jimmy both approach a few paces and stopped.

"Gee willikers Sarah, it is Rolf and Nazz." Jimmy said, happy to see them. Nazz came out of her room and she smiled and clasped her hands together.

"It's so good to see you two!" Nazz cheerfully said.

"Boy, didn't expect to see you around here." Sarah admitted.

"That is a misunderstanding loudmouth Sarah-girl." Rolf said, still his head peeking out, giving a little room for his Pokémon to peek out as well. "As me and gogo Nazz-girl have been keeping our tracks steady and have been training our monsters to do battle."

Jimmy giggled. "Excuse me Rolf, but don't forget we too have been training." He proudly stated.

Rolf raised a brow. "Is that so, he who has fluff for a top boy Jimmy?" Rolf said. Rolf then turned his head towards Nazz and Nazz looked over at Rolf's now serious facial expression.

"Rolf?" Nazz asked, wondering what Rolf was thinking. After a few seconds, Nazz was beginning to picture what Rolf's expression meant.

He wanted to test them.

Rolf then turned his head towards the two. "Boy Jimmy, loudmouth Sarah, get yourselves food. Meet us outside in one hour." Rolf said. "We shall see who will train who." He then turned towards Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl, be preparing for battle. Nourish you and your young warriors, for a great battle shall be upon us!"

Rolf then shut the door, resuming his bath and Nazz closed the door with her pokémon following behind her.

Jimmy turned towards Sarah, very unsure of all of this. Sure, he was decent in battling, but against two of his friends might be a problem. "Sarah, you think we can win?" Jimmy asked her. "Rolf and Nazz were ahead of us, can we beat them in a battle."

"Don't worry Jimmy." Sarah said. "Look, just have your team backup mine, that way, you don't have to watch them get hit with attacks. Good?"

Jimmy nodded his head with a grin.

"Good." Sarah said. She then grabbed his hand and they began running. "Come on! Let's go eat!"

* * *

**Ambrette Town – The Eds**

The Eds exited the Pokémon Center and they had full stomachs and ready to tackle the day. And no, not the actual move Tackle.

Eddy yawned again and pressed on with walking. "Haven't slept like that in ages." He admitted.

"Yes. I too felt refreshed after that stay in the room. Our individual rooms were rather more suitable to our advantages." Double D said, explaining that each one of them had traits that would annoy the other, though Ed might not mind.

For instance, Ed's smell. And they took into account Double D's label maker. Eddy himself always likes to have a lot of space to himself, and three guys sharing one room cramped his style.

"Whatever sockhead." Eddy said. "Last one to Cyllage is a-!" He stopped and they all heard of some commotion from their right. The three trainers both turned and saw some people in lab coats that were looking as though they had lost something and were seeking help.

"What do we do?" "Is there anything we can do to find him?" "Glittering Cave is a long ways. Who knows how far deep he is." "He's been in there for two days for crying out loud!"

The Eds all heard them making some sort of commotion that must have been related to some person they knew.

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Oh dear." Double D said. "Eddy, I do believe that someone might be missing."

Eddy looked a little disinterested. "And your point?" Double D's response was him running up in a hurry towards the lab coat individuals that resembled assistance of sorts. "Hey, sockhead, where ya going?!" Eddy and Ed then raced towards their worried pal.

Double D then stopped in front of the individuals. They all turned when they saw him and showed worried expressions.

"Pardon my intrusion, but it seems that you are all perturbed by some event. May we be of any help?" Double D asked. The few or so assistants all turned towards each other and gave the other an enthralling look, amazed that someone was willing to help their cause.

"What is it with ya Double D?" Eddy scolded. "I told you, we haven't got time to mess around!"

"We helicopter or blimp!" Ed shouted, unknowingly trying to say sink or swim, but went in the wrong direction.

One of the assistance stepped towards the three. She looked as though she and the others were very desperate, whatever it was. "Are you all Pokémon Trainers? If you are, we beg you. We need your help." She pleaded.

Another assistant pointed east towards a gate. "Our professor had explained to us that he went towards Glittering Cave to excavate and find fossils; however, he hasn't returned yet."

"He explained he would be back by yesterday at dusk, but no luck up to this point." Another assistant pointed out. "We fear something may have happened to him. We are not capable of crossing over towards Route 9 and through Glittering Cave. We sincerely beg you. Please help find the professor."

This was a very precarious situation. If the Eds chose to help, they would most likely be a day behind schedule, and the odds of Kevin and the others catching up will increase. But if they don't choose to help, they'll still be on schedule, but the outcome of the professor might not be well.

Ed turned towards the other two. "This union may be rotten, but I would still eat it!" Though the two saw the expression on his face. It was a bit different. Rather than his goofy self, they only saw a frowning Ed. "I will eat it all day if that is what must be done to save the lab man!" He proclaimed to the sky above.

"Ed." Eddy said. "What are you-?!" He watched Ed step forward, trudging a few paces and stopped in front of the lab assistance. "I shall accept oh novices of the lost lab man!" He bowed, as though he was talking to some Japanese monsters from his comics.

The lab assistance were thrill that Ed stepped up. It wasn't long before Double D himself mustered up the courage and wits to take the challenge. "Very well then. Ed shall not do this alone. I shall accompany my friend and we shall trek through Route 9 and up to Glittering Cave."

Now the two looked at Eddy. Eddy wasn't sure what to do. Even _he_ was stunned. His pals stepped up, and where does that leave him? Who knows? Maybe if he did help, some good will come out of this other than saving some guy in sunglasses.

Though highly reluctant, and with everyone looking at him, Eddy gave in. He face palmed himself. _'Can't believe I'm doing this.' _He thought. He let out some air and looked up at the lab assistance. "Fine, we'll go."

They all clapped for their heroism. They all smiled and kept clapping, making Ed wave at them.

"Thank you!" Ed shouted. "Please tape your waitresses!"

"Er-hem." Double D said. "Um, Ed? First of all, this wasn't a performance. Second, it's 'tip' your waitress." Double D corrected.

"Let's just get him and go!" Eddy impatiently shouted. He grabbed his two pals and he dragged them along with him down east towards the gates. "Let's just hope this Route 9 or something Cave won't slow us down." He grumbled relentlessly.

* * *

**Camphrier Town – Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

Jimmy and Sarah both were waiting outside the Pokémon Center for Nazz and Rolf. They forgot how long they were waiting, but it was sure taking quite a while now.

Jimmy turned towards Sarah. "Jeepers Sarah, hope they didn't forget."

"They better not, or I'll remind them the hard way." Sarah said with crossed arms. After some three minutes or so, Nazz and Rolf both emerged from the building with their supplies.

"Ah, greeting Boy Jimmy and Loudmouth Sarah-girl." Rolf announced. "We shall commence our battle as of now." He then turned towards Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl, shall we do what is called, this 'Double Battle', yes?"

Nazz kept a perky smile. "Sure Rolf, it'll be fun!"

Jimmy and Sarah were confused. "What the heck are you blubbering about?" Sarah shouted.

Nazz got out a Trainer's Manual and scrolled towards a page. "Well guys, a Double Battle is when either two trainers team up with one pokémon each, or one trainer using two pokémon." Nazz said. "It looks like me and Rolf against you two, sound cool dudes?"

Jimmy nodded in understanding, and Sarah uncrossed her arms.

"Let's just battle already!" Sarah shouted.

"Very well." Rold said. "The four of us shall utilize one monster each, and if you two defeat both of ours, you two shall achieve victory; however, if Rolf and Nazz'z monsters beat the two of yours, we shall achieve on top." Rolf explained.

"Here we go dudes!" Nazz shouted. All four then got out one poke ball each.

"Rolf and Gogo Nazz-girl shall claim victory young ones." Rolf said. He then threw his poke ball. "I call upon you, Skiddo!"

"Okay, Burmy, let's have some fun!" Nazz shouted.

"Let's go, Pikachu!' Jimmy shouted.

"Litleo, win this!" Sarah shouted.

All four Pokémon had appeared in front and were ready for battle.

Litleo had an excited glare on his face. "(Oh yeah, I'm gonna burn you in a flash!)"

"(Care to try? Doubt you can touch us.)" Burmy said in a sassy manner.

"(I'll fight in the honor of Rolf and his comrade Victor!)" Skiddo proclaimed.

"(Let's do this Litleo.)" Pikachu said.

"We'll strike first!" Sarah shouted. "Litleo, finish with Ember!"

Litleo had spread out her paws. "(Time to end this.)" She said. She then brought her mouth forward and unleashed a blanket of orange sparks at Burmy.

Burmy was disinterested, but still paid attention.

"Burmy, use Protect!" Nazz shouted. Burmy then made a translucent turquoise shield appear in front of herself and the Ember attack completely failed to hit as Protect shielded Burmy.

Litleo grunted, but still insisted on attacking. Sarah had commanded her to use Tackle. Litleo charged at Burmy again with her full body.

"Rolf shall not stand for the young leafed worm to get hit!" Rolf announced. "Skiddo! Intercept the fiery feline with your Tackle of pain!" Rolf had commanded. Litleo then charged head on from the side and rammed at Litleo, who didn't see Skiddo charging at him. Litleo flew towards her left and tumbled about.

"(Gah!)" Litleo gasped. "(What ramming speed.)" Litleo got up and then turned towards Skiddo. "You're next!)"

"Pikachu, help Litleo with Tail Whip!" Jimmy demanded. Pikachu then turned around and then she wagged her tail. As she did, Skiddo's body was surrounded in a blue aura, lowering his Defense stat.

"I'll win this!" Sarah shouted. "Use Headbutt!"

"(Heads up!)" Litleo shouted as she lunged at Skiddo with her head forward.

"Burmy!" Nazz shouted. "Protect!" With no delay, Burmy sprung forward and she was in front of Litleo at the last second, pulling up her turquoise shield and defending Skiddo and herself. Litleo reeled back and grunted.

"(Nice job Burmy.)" Skiddo said, still having his focus on Litleo.

Burmy had her gaze shifted towards Litleo and she had a confident grin. "(No probs.)"

"(I'll take Pikachu, can you hold off Litleo until then?)" Skiddo turned and asked. Burmy herself was beginning to have a sense of doubt. There was no question that Litleo could fry her, but add the fact that she used Protect twice and now she has to stall Litleo until Skiddo takes down Pikachu.

"(..make it fast.)" Burmy hesitantly stated. With Skiddo nodding, he turned his attention towards Pikachu.

"(I shall take you on.)" Skiddo said.

Rolf and Nazz both saw what was happening. They saw their pokémon conversing and they came to agreements. They saw Skiddo turning towards Pikachu.

Rolf looked on with a thinking look. "Gogo Nazz-girl, it would seem that our young warriors have each came to terms, yes?" He said, turning towards her.

"Yeah dude, seems that Skiddo is gonna take on Pikachu." Nazz said.

The two had no disagreements; in fact, this was looking like teamwork to them. This was exactly how a Double Battle should be played out, with both participants making strategies and agreements, and Nazz and Rolf were doing just that.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, leave the yellow mouse to me." Rolf said. "You worry about that feline."

"No sweat." Nazz said. The two then turned towards their targets.

Rolf pointed towards Jimmy. "Boy Jimmy, Rolf shall be your adversary! Skiddo use Razor Leaf!"

Skiddo then fired multiple green-glowing leaves at his opponent, of whom was Pikachu. Pikachu was caught off by the sudden change in dynamics and was bombarded with an onslaught of Razor Leaf. There was a rather large dust cloud that obscured Jimmy's view from his Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Jimmy shouted. Pikachu was found to be okay when the dust cleared, but she was on a knee, showing that she had taken a huge hit.

"(Man, that packs a punch.)" Pikachu admitted. She winced as Skiddo approached. "(This guy's Attack power is high. If I had Play Nice, I could probably lower it.)" Pikachu muttered. "(…but…)" She then just remembered that she had recently learned a new move that should turn the tide.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Jimmy shouted.

"(Bingo.)" Pikachu grinned. Pikachu then jumped into the air and unleashed rings of yellow down on Skiddo. As the rings made contact, Skiddo was surrounded in a field of ripples electric rings that had Skiddo paralyzed.

Skiddo stood there with himself being still as the paralysis was kicking in and the yellow sparks enveloped his body. Skiddo grunted as he felt his nerves tense up. He was hardly able to move thanks to Thunder Wave.

"(Ga-ah! O-okay, t-this is n-not good!)" Skiddo muttered under his paralysis.

Jimmy was sure that the tide has turned in their favor now that Skiddo's Speed dropped way down. Now all that had to be done was take it out.

"Pikachu, attack it with Thunder Shock!" Jimmy demanded. Pikachu jumped into the air again and let loose a beam of yellow electricity at Skiddo. Skiddo was hit with the attack head on and was engulfed in electricity, wincing upon impact. When the Thunder Shock had come to an end, Skiddo remained steady, and he shook it off.

"(Oops.)" Pikachu said. "(I forgot Electric-Type moves aren't that effective.)" Pikachu readied herself for Skiddo's next and quite possibly unpredictable attack.

Rolf crossed his arms. "Ho Ho, forgot your brains in the covers Boy Jimmy?" Rolf raised a brow upon uttering his sentence. "As your attacks may not have much pain delivered, my Skiddo can and will unleash even more fury." He then pointed at Pikachu. "We shall use Tail Whip!"

Skiddo slowly turned around due to his paralysis and he wagged his leafy tail end. Pikachu was enveloped in a blue aura and her Defense had weakened.

As for Nazz, she was doing her absolute best to evade Litleo's continuous Tackle and Headbutt attacks. Though Burmy did have quite a Defense, it wouldn't hold up too well from a Headbutt. Even a single Ember could fry her.

Burmy was letting out some breath after dodging another Tackle. "(She's…she has stamina all right.)" Burmy huffed as Litleo turned around and noticed how Burmy was looking rather drained, even though it didn't lose an HP.

Litleo grinned. "(What's the matter, can't keep this up? Because I can do this all day.)" Litleo sounded as though she was mocking her, but she wasn't really doing that. She was just seeing if she could have Burmy dish out more than just plain old dodging. Burmy had no choice but to fight back. If she can't dodge, she'll at least intercept with everything she has.

"Your worm is toast! Litleo, use Tackle!" Sarah shouted. Litleo now charged once again at Burmy, and wasn't going to let her dodge this one.

"Burmy, intercept with Tackle!" Nazz commanded. Burmy grunted, knowing full well that her Attack was lower than Litleo's but will have to take a chance. Burmy proceeded forward and lunged at Litleo when it came within range.

Both pokémon came into contact, with Litleo easily pushing back the interception. Burmy had a good two seconds, but she took the most damage and flung and spiraled throughout the air.

"Burmy!" Nazz shouted, putting a hand over her mouth. Burmy did manage to straighten out, but winced at the little damage she had taken.

"Burn it with Ember!" Sarah had commanded. Litleo then opened her mouth and fired a blanket of orange sparks at a descending Burmy. Nazz had to act fast, very fast. If not, then Burmy will be defeated. This next move had to count.

She took in whatever she could, knowledge wise. She must utilize whatever she had to avoid Ember. She could use Protect again, but that would still leave her open for when she falls to the ground. Dodging it in midair isn't a liable option either, considering Burmy's body wasn't built to do such a thing. She needed to do something and fast, because this long shot is…

'_Wait!'_ Nazz thought. _'Long shot…Burmy's head…'_ She then realized Burmy did have that huge coiled up antennae on her head. This was her chance. "Burmy, extend you antennae and reach for Skiddo's horns!" Nazz shouted out of the blue.

Rolf turned to her, blinking upon hearing that Nazz needed to use Skiddo for support. Even Skiddo was rather perplexed that he heard himself mentioned.

Burmy had no time to ponder on what Nazz wanted. This was now or never. Burmy bend her body and she quickly uncoiled her antennae and lashed it down at Skiddo's horns. Skiddo didn't move as the antennae successfully wrapped around his horns.

Skiddo blinked as the antennae had touched the horns on his head. For some odd reason, he heard a voice.

'_(Skiddo, help me take her down. Please.)' _He heard Burmy's voice echo about through his head. He had heard it perfectly and clearly. It was natural instinct and ability that Skiddo can hear and feel the thoughts and feelings of others through their horns, and it had just realized that. Skiddo shifted his gaze and saw Litleo smirking as the Ember was coming in.

"(Oh no you don't.)" Skiddo muttered quietly. With one harsh yank from his horns, he reeled Burmy down towards him and had successfully, not to mention barely, helped Burmy avoid a burning fate. Litleo gaped as she never saw this fate coming.

"(What?!)" Litleo shouted in shock.

Sarah was just as shocked at the display. "Hey!" Sarah shouted. "It can't do that!"

"Oh contraire, young and purblind one." Rolf said. "This is allowed as Skiddo is applying teamwork. And now we shall postponed our duel with the yellow mouse until the bigger threat is dealt with!" Rolf then made his arm go in a circular motion. "Whip the Burmy around like an untendered squid, and throw it at the feline of the flames of wrath!"

Skiddo then brought his head around and dragged Burmy through the air, getting some momentum behind the almighty swing. She clung on until Skiddo had done a whole loop around; after which, he lashed his head about and Burmy was launched off of his horns. Burmy was now sailing at high speed and rapidly going at Litleo.

"Awesome dude!" Nazz shouted. "Now use Tackle!" With the momentum behind her at maximum capacity, Burmy flew into Litleo and had rammed her entire body, causing a powerful critical hit. They all even saw a very, barely noticeable shockwave ripple upon impact.

Litleo hollered in pain as the critical Tackle had landed a clean hit. Litleo flew back several feet and tumbled again as she was left in a cloud of dust.

"Litleo!" Sarah shouted in worries. Sarah gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth as she saw her Litleo slowly got back up. She turned towards Jimmy. "Don't just stand there! Have Pikachu attack!"

Jimmy turned a bit here and there, not knowing what to do. "Oh…eh-eh." He was in a little panic because the pressure was on again. "P-Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Jimmy had commanded.

Pikachu hesitated at first because of the lack of direction that Jimmy had given her. "(Wait…which one? Oh well.)" Pikachu just chose her own target, of whom was Skiddo. She was outlined in blue and dashed at high speed into him. Skiddo didn't even have time nor realized Pikachu was coming at him. He was hit from the side and he toppled over. Pikachu bounced off of him and landed a few feet away from Skiddo. Skiddo then got a hoof under him before the paralysis made him immobile for that time period.

"(Drats.)" Skiddo muttered. Pikachu then leaped into the air as Jimmy had commanded a Thunder Shock. Though it wouldn't defeat Skiddo, it would still dwindle his HP down.

Pikachu was about to unleash a midair assault, but was stopped in place as a long antennae had swiftly coiled around her own waist. Pikachu stopped her attack and gaped at the sudden situation she was placed in.

"(W-What?!)" Pikachu shouted. Jimmy and Sarah both looked and noticed that Burmy was using her antennae just as before, only to trap Pikachu and keep her in the air.

"Oh no!" Jimmy shouted.

"Don't worry Jimmy." Sarah said. "I'll get her down." She turned towards Litleo. "Hey, you little lion, get Pikachu down now!" She commanded in a rude tone.

Litleo was back on her two feet and raised a brow at Sarah's harsh tone. "(Take it easy lady, I was gonna do that anyway.)" Litleo muttered. She then began to charge ahead, not knowing as to what she had to do exactly, but she had to do something like a Tackle or a Headbutt or something.

Rolf had anticipated such a thing. "Skiddo." Rolf had said. "Utilize your Vibe Whip and cease the advance of Litleo!" He had commanded.

Skiddo was getting over his shock and he looked to see Litleo charging for them. He aimed carefully and shot a Vine Whip that was coming from the side. Litleo blinked and turned her head to find that the vine was swinging horizontally at her and she was imposed damage on her left side. Skiddo added a bonus by having the vine slip downwards upon impact and skid right below her feet, causing Litleo to trip.

Sarah gasped and Jimmy squealed. "This looks bad Sarah!"

"Sorry dudes, but we have to end things here!" Nazz proclaimed with a grin, actually enjoying the battle for a bit. She moved her arm in an arc as she commanded Burmy for the next attack. "Go Burmy, use Bug Bite!"

Burmy then reeled Pikachu in at a fast pace and she lunged forward. Her beak then glowed white and extended a little. Burmy loosened her grip and allowed Pikachu to fall towards her and Burmy herself landed a clean hit right in the middle of Pikachu's head. Pikachu yelled as she was then repeatedly bitten in a span of three seconds. With one final bite, Burmy pushed Pikachu from the air and she landed on the ground in dust, as to where Burmy landed safely.

"Pikachu!" Jimmy shouted, extending his arm and having tears fall as his Pikachu was repeatedly attacked.

The dust cleared out moments later to find Pikachu lying on her back and fainted.

Jimmy ran over quickly and got to his knees and picked up his defeated Pikachu. He had big watery eyes and his lower lip was quivering. He looked down sadly and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pikachu." He whispered. He got out Pikachu's poke ball and returned her.

Sarah looked back in anger as her partner was defeated. "You two are gonna pay!" Sarah roared. "Litleo, get up this instant!" Litleo was getting back to her feet and saw that Skiddo and Burmy were up and glaring at her.

Determined to win this, Litleo clenched her paws into the ground. She had several bruises from the multiple hits that she had accumulated, but she was still standing. "(You two are going to regret ever messing with me. Taking down my teammate was the biggest mistake you two have ever made!)" Litleo shouted, giving off a fierce look.

"Litleo, Ember!" Sarah had shouted. Litleo had then launched her Ember attack and was using every bit of strength to take them out with this one hit.

Unfortunately for her, the odds weren't in her favor anymore.

"Burmy, Protect!" Nazz had shouted. Burmy had gotten in front and brought up a turquoise shield that had successfully intercepted and nullified the Ember.

Litleo grunted as her assault was futile.

"Now, grab Litleo and throw her!" Nazz had commanded. Burmy had uncoiled her antennae again and she stretched it out and wrapped it around Litleo's waist. With a turn, Burmy lashed her antennae at an upward angle, releasing her grip and watching Litleo get thrown and spin in the air.

"No!" Sarah had roared with fists in the air.

Nazz turned to Rolf. "The floor's all yours dude!" Nazz smiled with determination.

Rolf nodded and then looked back at his Skiddo. "We shall uphold this victory with the power of our Razor Leaf!" Rolf had proclaimed.

Skiddo felt the sparks around him, and he was still moving rather slow, but he wasn't paralyzed at this point. _'(Better make it fast!)' _He thought. He then fired multiple green-glowing leaves from his mane. He shot them as fast and as accurate as he possibly could. The glowing leaves shot like rockets and Litleo looked down with wide eyes as the Razor Leaf was coming at her faster than she could track. She was blasted and hit repeatedly with the Razor Leaf, her limbs repeatedly bombarded and she yelped as she fell into the ground.

"Litleo! Don't lose!" Sarah shouted. But it was too late as Litleo slammed into the ground and was in a dust cloud. The dust cleared fairly quick as it was then revealed that Litleo had fainted.

The battle was over. Nazz and Rolf were the winners.

"Yeah dude, we did it!" Nazz cheered. Rolf smiled and agreed.

"Yes, Rolf does feel satisfied with this triumph over fire." Rolf said. He then turned towards Nazz. "Let us, how you say, high five?"

"Yeah!" Nazz and Rolf then both extended their hands and did a high five.

Skiddo and Burmy both turned towards the other with satisfaction. Their battle actually went fairly well. A Grass-Type and a Bug-Type managed to take down a part Fire-Type.

Skiddo smiled down at Burmy. "(I think I made Victor happy.)" He said.

Burmy rolled her eyes, but she did feel more connected towards Skiddo after that battle. Burmy was sassy, granted, but she had to know when to respect her peers.

"(Yeah, I guess.)" Burmy looked away with a happy grin. Burmy turned towards Nazz and jumped into her arms. Burmy was praised by Nazz for her hard work and was returned.

Rolf walked up towards Skiddo. "Rolf is satisfied with your valor, oh green one that resembles Victor." Rolf said with a smile.

"(All for this Victor fellow.)" Skiddo said with joy. He was then returned into his poke ball.

Sarah gritted her teeth and returned her defeated Litleo. She put the poke ball away and stomped on the ground. "RAH!" Sarah shouted. "This is stupid!" Sarah was throwing a major fit.

Jimmy approached her with caution. "Easy Sarah, please." Jimmy insisted. "We can win next time." Unlike Sarah, Jimmy was taking this quite well. His Pikachu's loss was sad, but Sarah's attitude was appalling, especially since they're in public. Jimmy then ran over towards the winners and deliver them the prize money, and then ran back towards her.

Rolf and Nazz both walked over towards them, but did maintain a fair distance so Sarah doesn't exert her wrath. "Young pouty one, why is it that you are throwing a fit?" Rolf asked.

Sarah turned and shot glares. "We should've won! _I_ had the Fire-Type!" Sarah shouted.

Nazz put up her hands to object her discontent. "Chill out Sarah." Nazz said with a frown. "Just because you had a Litleo, doesn't mean that you would win."

"Shut it blondie!" Sarah scolded, wanting to thrash her. "I should've won!"

Rolf pointed an accusing finger in front of Sarah's face. "Young Sarah! Do not let your false hopes consume your mind!" Rolf sounded very angry, making Sarah stop. "You need to have a relaxation before returning to your travels."

Rolf turned away. "Come, let us all venture off back into the building that shall restore our needs. Gogo Nazz-girl, we shall leave this village upon our warrior's healing process." Rolf said.

Jimmy looked at Sarah. "Sarah, maybe we should take a break-."

"NO!" Sarah shouted. "This battle was stupid to begin with. So what if they got teamwork. I'll just catch more pokémon. Come on Jimmy!" Sarah grabbed Jimmy's hand and they ran into the Pokémon Center, just after Nazz and Rolf.

* * *

**Route 9 – The Eds**

The Eds had absolutely no idea what they were getting themselves into. The Eds had expected Route 9 to be a little more…smooth.

Eddy, Ed, and Double D were allowed to ride on the backs of professionally trained Rhyhorn to make it across the extremely rocky terrain.

Rhyhorn is a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear were smooth, and it had four short legs with two claws on each foot. It had a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge ran along the back, and it had a single short horn on the tip of the snout.

They were well a mile into the route, and saying their butts hurt would be an understatement.

Eddy groaned and leaned forward as the Rhyhorn he rode on progressed. "Grr. This thing's killing me." Eddy complained. "For crying out loud, doesn't this thing come with saddles or something?"

"I quite agree with you Eddy." Double D said, rubbing his backside from the pain of riding on his rental Rhyhorn. "This structure is rather uncomfortable to sit on. Ed, how are you holding up?"

Ed was just having a swell time. He didn't feel anything, oddly enough. "I'm a cowboy! YODALAYHEHOO!" Ed shouted, trying to be a cowboy.

"This ain't no rodeo hotshot." Eddy berated. "Come on, can't this thing go faster?" He then tried to kick the Rhyhorn's side, but it didn't pick up the pace all that well.

"Well Eddy, Rhyhorn is part Rock-Type." Double D informed. "And Rock-Types do lack Speed." They all then saw that two massive boulders blocked their way. The boulders were really large, and there was no way around.

"What?!" Eddy shouted. "How the heck are we suppose to get to Glittering Cave, if there's-?!" Just then, all three Rhyhorn stopped in place. The Eds didn't order them to, they did that on their own instinct. Eddy looked down at his Rhyhorn, of which was concentrated on the boulders. "Hey, did I tell you you could stop?!" Eddy shouted.

All three Rhyhorn then began to graze the rough ground with their feet, signifying they were preparing to charge.

Double D gulped. "Oh dear."

"BONZAI!" Ed roared, and then the Rhyhorn all got up on their hind legs and roared up to the sky. They all then stomped back down onto the rocky ground and charged head on at full speed at the boulders.

"WAH!" Eddy shouted.

"STOP!" Double D screamed.

"CHEESEBURGERS!" Ed shouted. They all then screamed one last time before the Rhyhorn all bashed head on into the two large rocks. Their horns and heads completely smashed into the two boulders, almost shattering upon impact. Rock completely flew everywhere and the Eds covered up. They all then opened their eyes, with the next thing they were seeing was rock and dust pretty much everywhere.

The dust was clearing out, revealing Double D coughing and Eddy doing the same.

"Geez, a little warning next time!" Eddy berated. The Rhyhorn all just kept pressing on as though nothing had happened to begin with. Eddy raised a brow at how these guys were able to tolerate such a hit.

"My, it would appear that these Rhyhorn have very powerful bones. They must be very powerful to shatter even stone." Double D said.

"That's an extra three sets of lumpy!" Eddy joked and laughed out loud.

"Oh Oh! Does my set come with batteries?" Ed asked. Both Eddy and Double then turned with raised brows at him.

They all then felt the Rhyhorn slow to a complete stop, making them turn back up front. They looked ahead a couple of feet to find what could be causing them to stop in their tracks. They all then saw some new pokémon crawl out from under the rock that was close to the Rhyhorn's feet. It moved about as though it was worried.

It was a small, lizard-like Pokémon. It had a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body was pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail were black. The top of its head was black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. It had two long, black pointed frills with yellow tips hanging from the sides of its head, which can stiffen and unfold. It had large eyes with blue irises and white pupils.

"My, this is quite a development." Double D had said, rubbing his chin.

"What are you talking about sockhead?" Eddy complained.

Double D then got out his Pokedex to check out the creature.

_"Helioptile, the Generator Pokémon. The frills on either side of its head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight."_

"My, it is peculiar. You'd never expect to find a part Electric-Type around these parts. I for one, didn't see this-." Double D was cut off.

"Hey, are you gonna catch that thing or make it go somewhere else?" Eddy impatiently said.

Double D sighed. "I suppose." He then got out a poke ball. He then threw it and his Venipede popped out. Venipede looked around to see how rough the terrain was, with slanted rock and soiled ground.

She hissed at the discomfort this terrain had. "(Okay, just what is this?)" Venipede complained.

Helioptile turned and blinked to find that Venipede was right in front of her and was her opponent. "(Gah! Where'd you come from?!)" She squealed.

Venipede blinked, thinking how scared this one was. "(Look, just fight me already!)" Venipede said, wanting to be out of this terrain. Double D had just commanded Venipede to use Screech. Venipede did as told with not much hesitance and her antennae on her head started to wave repeatedly, it shrieked loudly and emanated red shockwaves at Helioptile. Helioptile was hit and the frills unfolded in shock. She then folded them and covered them and yelped.

"(Gah!)" Helioptile shouted. She panicked on the spot, with the Screech still going on. "(Stop!)" Helioptile shouted, and then her frills unfolded and she screamed as she used Thunder Shock straight through the Screech and shocking Venipede. Venipede yelped in shock, literally, and the Screech stopped.

Double D was fairly surprised that Helioptile did such a thing. "Oh dear, this creature is strong. I'll have to catch it." He said. "Venipede, Poison Tail."

Venipede's tail then glowed purple and she sprung and dived down, tail first onto Helioptile, but Helioptile let out a gasp and evaded in the blink of an eye, resulting in Venipede crashing into the rough terrain.

Venipede shrugged off some dirt it got from crashing from the miss and then everyone there was wide eyed when they all saw the one Helioptile dashing throughout the terrain far faster than Ed's Fletchinder after a single Agility. This thing was dashing like there was no tomorrow all around. This guy was _fast_!

"HOLY COW!" Eddy shouted. "Just look at how fast that thing is going!"

"Yeah!" Ed shouted. "It's like the reptilian turbo charger from Space Combatant IV!"

Venipede shifted her head, left and right and all directions, and Helioptile was still speeding away. The next thing she saw was a blue outline of her. It was gone and off from the left to the right in half a second. Her Quick Attack then scored a hit onto the defenseless Venipede and she winced at the fast attack.

"Venipede!" Double D shouted. Just then, Helioptile had momentarily came to a halt on her left. Venipede and everyone there saw that Helioptile was giving off poison bubbles and groaned. She had just been poisoned.

"How'd it do that? You didn't even hit it with Poison Tail Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"That's because Venipede's Ability is Poison Point Eddy." Double D informed calmly. "If the opponent makes direct contact, there's a thirty percent chance that the enemy can and will get poisoned."

Helioptile groaned and she turned to look at a hissing Venipede. Venipede turned towards her, obviously not all too happy. "(Now, care to explain as to why you hit me with a Quick Attack?)" Venipede asked rather unamused.

Helioptile could've sworn she almost passed out from the scary vibe Venipede was giving off. Venipede was kind of scary because of her aggressive nature, but that was nothing compared to Ed's Charmeleon.

Helioptile then started running about again and dashed insanely in all directions. Venipede was surprised the first time, but now she had expected this. "(Please.)" Venipede was still and had her antennae pick up on the surroundings. Venipede sensed the vibrations going about. The sound, the air, and then picked up on Helioptile's footprint sounds. "(Bingo.)"

"Now use Poison Tail!" Double shouted, moving his arm in an arc. Venipede's tail had a purple glow and then she swung towards her left as Helioptile passed by. Helioptile screamed as she was hit and smashed into some rock nearby. Some rock flew about and she was found groaning with the poison taking affect. If it were measured, maybe she was down to one HP.

"Now!" Double D shouted, and then threw his poke ball. Helioptile was hit in the head and she went inside. The ball plopped to the ground and then rattled. After some struggling and rattling, the ball went 'Ding!'. Venipede rolled her eyes and managed to get the poke ball onto her head. She then crawled through the terrain and up towards Double D's side, allowing him to have the poke ball. "Thank you Venipede." Double D smiled, petting his Venipede. Venipede smiled, if possible, and she was returned.

"Well done sockhead." Eddy admitted. "Now that we got our little generator thing, can we go now?" He said impatiently.

Double D sighed. "Very well Eddy." He then pulled out his Town Map and focused the point on Route 9. "It says that there's a break spot up ahead, just before entering Glittering Cave."

"Perfect! Second badge, here we come!" Eddy shouted as the Rhyhorn proceeded ahead towards Glittering Cave.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Ember, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Protect

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Bite, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable

-Venipede (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Tail, Screech, Protect

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Charge, Mud-Slap, Quick Attack

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Swagger, Foul Play, Hypnosis

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Arm Thrust, Work Up

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite

-Ralts (Female)

Lv: 15

Ability: Trace

Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Mud-Slap

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Razor Leaf

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Bite

-Zigzagoon (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Lick

-Ledyba (Female)

Lv: 16

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Comet Punch

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 16

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 14

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

-Budew (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Growth, Water Sport, Stun Spore

-Flabebe (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 13

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 16

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 16

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Tackle, Headbutt, Ember, Noble Roar

* * *

**Finally, Chapter 11 is finished. So sorry it took so long guys. I was taking a small break from FanFiction and didn't start writing this until Friday rolled by. At any rate, at least it's done.**

**Hope you people enjoyed the Double Battle I had in store. All hail Burmy!**

**shadowmwape: No, I do not intend for the Eds to have love interests of any sorts. I would prefer to have the pokémon to have love interests rather than the Eds.**

**Let me say this again, the Eds and everyone else will get more than six Pokémon, and I am going by Route, so enough with the suggestions. I appreciate them, but at this point, they are making me mad, very mad. Thank you.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter is you guys enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Next Time: All that Glitters**


	12. All that Glitters

Chapter 12 – All that Glitters

**Sup peeps! I'm giving you guys another chapter to entertain you! I am getting word that this Pokémon/ Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover is, how to word this, "beyond expectations". I am glad that people are enjoying this story, thanks to you all!**

**RavenousEds: Technically, Sarah's Litleo did know Noble Roar, but she didn't use that, and yes, Jimmy is far better than Sarah in terms of being gentle. **

**PROJECTXD: I intend for Sarah to at least get her temper under control at some point. Hopefully, she and Frogadier will come to terms, but not now.**

**WishStarAllie: Thanks for loving my FanFiction! I thank you for liking everything about my story! The Eds' pokémon will get some love interests eventually.**

**Just a reminder that I am not going by anime, and I am going by the game.**

**I am personally annoyed because people are giving me suggestions on future teams and I do prefer to write this MY way! So please, refrain yourselves from giving me suggestions. Thank you.**

**With all of that said and done, here's an astonishing chapter for you all!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds managed to make it to Ambrette Town and planned to reach Cyllage City soon, but they got word that a fellow professor was in Glittering Cave and the Eds enrolled in getting him out, much to Eddy's annoyance. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy both meet up with Nazz and Rolf in Camphrier Town, where they engage in a Double Battle. In the end, Jimmy and Sarah were defeated by Nazz's Burmy and Rolf's Skiddo, leaving Sarah annoyed to a great degree. Back with the Eds, Double D manages to capture a super fast Helioptile while traveling along Route 9.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – All that Glitters**

Kevin had spent the longest time in Route 6, and he wasn't all too happy. He had went up Route 6, thinking it was a shortcut, but he was so wrong. He had went up Route 6, only to fork over a bunch of money to a rich guy for a fee.

Kevin was stuck in the super tall grass, because his bike went down a steep slope and he couldn't maneuver his way through the super tall grass without encountering either wild pokémon or trainers.

So he had finally ventured back on track at the crossroad of Route 7, now leaving Route 6.

"Man, talk about a waste, this bites big time." Kevin noted as he rode on his bike, cycling as fast as he could to make up for lost time. If you thought about it though, it wasn't that big of a waste, his team's levels went up, and he did manage to find a TM that taught Venoshock.

Kevin was cycling as fast as he could, and he didn't dare to stop, no matter what. Not if there were a million jawbreakers, not if it stormed, not if Nazz skydived in a bikini, and all of that bunch of junk. Point being, he'll make up for the lost time, one way or another.

"Those dorks are really in for it now!" Kevin proclaimed. "They're not going to keep their lead for long!"

* * *

**Route 7 – Nazz and Rolf**

If it were possible to tell, Kevin would be a mile ahead at this point. Rolf and Nazz both had just made it into the route and they were both planning to keep a good pace, with Rolf on Skiddo and Nazz on Wilfred.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, tell Rolf as to our estimated progress in pursuit." Rolf had asked her. Nazz had then reached into her bag and she managed to find her Town Map. She then opened it and pinpointed their location. Nazz leaned in, having some difficulty with Wilfred on the move.

"Umm…" Nazz squinted and she took a look at the area ahead. "Dude, it looks like a straight path, but I think there's pokémon ahead as well." She said. "It looks like we'll be able to reach Route 8, or this place called Ambrette Town if we're fast enough."

"Well done, gogo Nazz-girl! We shall catch some new warriors up ahead!" Rolf had declared. Then then gently kicked Skiddo's side. "Come, let us move like Nana when she eats fried turnips!" Skiddo then made himself venture off at a running pace.

"Uh, okay? So how do I…?" Nazz had to navigate on Wilfred's back, but the problem is that Rolf did it and she wasn't sure how exactly. "Uh, like this?" Nazz gently kicked Wilfred's side, which made the pig squeal and he began to pick up the pace. Now Nazz was sure that she could slowly control Wilfred. She got use to riding on it, now she has to just be the rider. It's not that hard, right?

And then Wilfred starts running full speed alongside Skiddo, startling Nazz.

* * *

**Glittering Cave – The Eds**

At long last, the Eds have managed to reach Glittering Cave, much to their delight. Double D stood in front and peeked inside, but only saw darkness. Eddy did the same, and Ed just stood there and smiled.

Eddy reeled back his head after observing the never ending darkness. "Geez, has this place ever heard of a flashlight?"

"I'm afraid not Eddy." Double D had said, and I'm afraid that the batteries are dead in my flashlight." He pulled out his flashlight and clicked it a few times, but the light flickered until it finally went out.

Eddy groaned and slumped forward. "Great. Now what?!" He complained.

Ed had a finger at his lip, meaning he was beginning to think. "Oh! Oh! I know!" He shouted.

The other two turned towards him. "You do?" They said in unison.

"Leave the clucking to the chickens!" Ed shouted. The two didn't get what he was saying or doing to begin with.

"Ed, return to Earth from whatever planet your brain is on." Eddy said. The two then saw Ed getting out a poke ball, which the two had noticed.

"Charmeleon, light forth the path with your eternal flame!" Ed had shouted. Charmeleon had then appeared out of his poke ball, looking all power hungry as usual. He had taken notice of his dark surroundings and he growled.

"(What is this? Where's the enemy?)" Charmeleon had complained. It always craves for a battle, and it always appears to either eat, or fight. It wasn't exposed to a predicament such as this.

Ed pointed forward. "Light forth this tunnel and awaken the mutants that stand in our way!" Ed had shouted, making Eddy and Double D flinch at the volume he had proclaimed.

"Geez Ed, what are ya trying to do, make us bait?" Eddy complained.

Double D was beginning to get an idea as to what Ed was doing. He had a finger to his chin. "I see." He then turned towards Eddy. "Eddy, I do believe he is allowing for his Charmeleon to act as our light through this tunnel."

"What was your first clue?" Eddy had said. He then crossed his arms. "So what? Your Braixen or that new lizard thing can do the job."

Charmeleon turned towards Eddy with a raised brow. "(If you think I'm being upstaged, you flat headed bafoon, you're an even bigger fool than you've ever dreamed!)" Charmeleon took as an offense. He turned and began to make his way down the deep and dark road that was carved into Glittering Cave.

Ed began the walk. "All aboard the gravy train!" He announced. The two then followed Ed and his Charmeleon into the darkness.

It wasn't all that bad really. Despite the darkness and Charmeleon's flame, it was actually easy to see from a short distance. The sides of Glittering Cave had crystals and shining rocks that were blue and green, which shed some light as they went by. The rocks and crystals were everywhere, and they supported even more light than they could've imagined; but still, Charmeleon was vital. They didn't make it a mile into the place before they saw some shadow up ahead. It looked rather large, very large.

Double D squinted, unable to get a good view from the distance. "Oh dear, it seems that I can't tell what that creature is." He said.

"None of us can, get some glasses or something." Eddy said. They all stopped and Charmeleon's tail flame was the only thing that was shining some light from within. The large shadow was getting closer and closer, and it sounded like a huge chain of rocks.

At this point, Double D was trembling. "Um, Ed?"

Ed was staring in shock as the monstrous chain of rocks finally emerged from the dark shadows. When it had finally shown its face, Charmeleon stepped back in shock.

"(H-He's gigantic!)" Charmeleon had said, startled.

It was a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. There was a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it.

It glared at the smaller ones that stood before it.

"Holy cow! That thing is huge!" Eddy shouted in shock, now even he was recoiling. Double D and Eddy both took a few steps back.

Ed held a palm up to the beast. "This serpentine of the earth will not harm my unions!" Ed had shouted, proclaiming his stand. He unleashed his Pokedex and analyzed the large creature.

_"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at __50 miles per hour__."_

"Oh my." Double D said, looking up at the beast. "Ed, are you sure?"

Eddy was cowarding behind Double D. "Yeah, why don't we, uh, find a way around, yeah?" Eddy wasn't usually this terrified, but Onix was such a big pokémon and so monstrous that even Kevin might have a hard time standing up to it.

"Fear not! As I, Ed the warrior, shall have my flaming monster be commanded to slay the beast!" Ed had yelled.

"(This guy doesn't look tough.)" Charmeleon noted, forgetting any doubt and thinking as this to be a challenge, something he's been looking for. He held up a finger as a signal for Onix to attack. "(Come at me!)"

Onix roared and then unleashed multiple rocks from its body and threw them at Charmeleon, via Rock Throw. Charmeleon readied himself and awaited for just the right time. As soon as the small barrage of rocks came in such a close distance, Charmeleon jumped and dodged the attack.

"Unleash your fire power with the use of your Ember!" Ed had commanded. Charmeleon then fired a midair blanket of orange sparks at Onix's face. Onix didn't budge as the attack went ahead and blasted the Rock Snake Pokémon's face. The Ember attack had hit it head on, but hardly any damage was taken.

Charmeleon landed on the ground and lowered his head with a glare from the eyes. "(Impossible!)"

"Ed, Fire-Type moves aren't that effective against Rock-Types!" Double D explained. He could obviously tell it was a Rock-Type, but he also had to guess that the other type had to be a Ground-Type because of the Pokedex entry. Both of these types were unfamiliar to them; well, not quite. The Eds came across a bunch of Sandile and Hippopotas while traveling on Route 9, but Rock-Types weren't as familiar to them.

"Fear not, as Charmeleon shall use Smokescreen and block its death stare!" Ed proclaimed. Charmeleon grumbled, noting the stupidity of his trainer, but got the message nonetheless. Charmeleon inhaled and then exhaled a huge thick cloud of smoke from his mouth, of which obscured Onix's vision as Charmeleon hid within the Smokescreen.

"Hopefully that'll buy Ed's Charmeleon some time to make another strategy." Double D hoped. And when he had just said that, Onix was outlined in white energy and raised its head. Multiple gray rocks that were outlined in white energy formed around its head, much like a ring.

"Hey, what's that move?" Eddy asked. Double D quickly got out his guide and he began to scroll into the Move section, where he had found the move that resembled the description.

"That move that's described by my guide is called 'Rock Tomb'." Double D pointed out.

"Isn't that like the same move from before?"

"Not exactly. What Onix used earlier was Rock Throw, this is Rock Tomb. It can deal more damage than Rock Throw, and lower the opponent's Speed in the process." He explained, taking some of the text from the book.

The glow from Onix and the rocks faded, making the rocks fall down into the smoke cloud. Charmeleon wasn't stupid enough to stay still as a super effective move would come raining down from above. What he had on his side was Speed. Charmeleon dashed through the smoke cloud and looked up and saw the incoming Rock Tomb. He dashed in zigzags and zoomed in sharp angles to avoid any and all of the falling rocks that landed with a thud.

The ground trembled as the rocks fell in the smoke and everyone was unable to see anything.

"Lumpy, are ya trying to have tour lizard crushed?!" Eddy scolded. The smoke had finally cleared out, showing that Charmeleon was actually a few paces towards his left from before. After all of that dodging and evading, not a single rock had managed to hit.

Onix reeled back in surprise.

"Now, my flaming monster, unleash your fury with the power of your Dragon Rage!" Ed had commanded. The menacing Fire-Type then smirked.

"(Now it's my turn to finish the fight, and crush every rock on your frail body!)" Charmeleon then opened his mouth wide and launched a blue and black blast of energy that shaped into a dragon. The blast then closed in on a surprised Onix and it was hit head on in the face with the full impact of Dragon Rage. A blue and black explosion engulfed the space around Onix's face. A small wind blew and the Eds all leaned back from the amount of wind created.

They all heard Onix scream and saw the head fall back from the explosion. The giant chain of rocks roared as it crashed into the ground behind it and dust flew about. They all saw the dust clear out, revealing that the Onix had fainted and had disappeared in front of their eyes.

Eddy walked up to Ed with wide eyes. "Ed, you just took down a monster!" He exclaimed.

"Nah, that was nothing." Ed said. "For my monster can breathe forth his breath and destroy large insect invaders from Space Planet Nine!" Ed exclaimed, using a comic reference. Charmeleon roared in his victory.

"(There is no rock that can stand up to my power!)" Charmeleon boasted. "(Bring it on!)" He then heard more Pokémon calling from deep within the glittering tunnel that seemed endless.

"Tallyho!" Ed shouted as he began to run, with Charmeleon following close behind.

"Hey lumpy, wait up!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh dear. Ed. Wait for us!" Double D shouted.

* * *

**Route 7 – Nazz and Rolf**

The two had managed to pick their pacing up gradually, and they've been battling wild Pokémon like there was no tomorrow. Rolf's Skiddo did manage to do some of his own battling, but only so much. The fact remained that he could be efficient only when he fought wild Psyduck hordes or Flabebe. Even some Swirlix, but that just left them in questions.

"Tell me, spindle-shanks Nazz-girl, why is it that these creatures are food? Has the world lost its mind?" Rolf had asked her, walking away from the finished battle with the defeated Swirlix.

Even Nazz was stumped as she rode on Wilfred back through the flowers. "Beats me dude." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Wilfred and a tired Skiddo both stopped as they saw another pokémon appear, but this one was different. Nazz and Rolf both looked on as the pokémon flew in the air and blinked at them.

It was a pink avian Pokémon with a white beak that took up most of its face, reminiscent of a doctor's mask. It had orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak. It had a large, curly tuft of feathers on top of its head, as well as two small, pink wings. Its feet are light purple, and appear to curl up into its body during flight.

The creature turned and looked at Nazz, who was fixated on her looks. The little flying avian started flying in closer and was beginning to startle the two.

"What is this little bird that smells like strawberries to the son of a shepherd?" Rolf had asked on Skiddo.

Skiddo took in a few whiffs and thought the creature smelled good. "(Huh, she does actually smell like strawberries.)"

Nazz got off Wilfred and got her Pokedex out.

_"Spritzee, the Perfume Pokémon. In the past, rather than using perfume, royal ladies carried a Spritzee that would waft a fragrance they liked."_

"Hmm, perhaps you would like this one, gogo Nazz-girl?" Rolf said.

Nazz turned in question and shock. "You think so dude?" She then looked back and did admit that it smelled good, and that it was super cute. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. If she did put some thought into it, Spritzee did seem like a good pokémon for her.

"This is, how you say, a hunch, yes?" Rolf asked. He did take a gander and did think that this would be suitable to Nazz's liking, and he wasn't wrong.

Naz got battle distance away. "Yeah dude, let's give it a shot!" She then got out a poke ball. "Okay Ralts, let's battle together!" Ralts then appeared out of her poke ball, looking ready for battle.

"(I shall quarrel with you and uphold this chance for improvement!)" Ralts calmly stated.

Spritzee floated in the air and blinked. "(Nah. Leave me out of this.)" Spritzee just wanted to shrug off the fight, but was halted when she heard Nazz call out for Ralts to use Confusion. The next thing that Spritzee had noticed was her body being outlined in a blue energy and she was tossed by Ralts's Confusion in a slanted motion into the flowers below.

Spritzee had gotten back to her small feet and floated up gently, having not seen that sudden attack. She looked at Ralts in a heavily startled manner. "(You did not just do that!)" Spritzee shouted, annoyed. "(Do you have any idea as to how long it took me to make this perfume? Now I'm gonna smell like flowers!)"

Ralts could sense Spritzee's emotions growing annoyed, offended, and angry. "(My apologies, but I am to battle you.)" Ralts said, keeping her calm composure. "(You are my opponent, and it is best not to have emotions engulf your vision.)"

"(Yeah?! Well vision this!)" Spritzee then spun in the air and unleashed a sparkling wind at Ralts, via Fairy Wind.

"Ralts, dodge with Teleport!" Nazz had commanded. Ralts's body then began to glow in multicolor outlines and light blue vertical lines and disappeared, evading the attack. Spritzee turned left and right, but did not see any sign of her.

"(Show yourself coward!)" Spritzee shouted. Without even a sound, Ralts had reappeared behind Spritzee in the flowers.

"(You should not be this blind.)" Ralts said. "(Appearance and beauty is shown to be nothing. It's your will that determines you who you are.)"

Spritzee turned around and got frustrated. "(Don't lecture me! My smell is everything! Leave my smell out of this!)" Spritzee then fired a sound wave at Ralts, via Echoed Voice. The attack looked rather small, but Ralts did not dare underestimate her opponents.

"Ralts, use Double Team!" Nazz shouted. Ralts then flashed and several illusionary copies of herself had spread about the area. The Echoed Voice only fired a concentrated sound wave that had hit only one, but that turned out to be a dud. The copies all faded just after, revealing Ralts to have been several feet to her right, far from the impact.

"(You're annoying me!)" Spritzee shouted.

"(As is your attitude.)" Ralts said. Nazz then commanded her to use Confusion, of which Ralts happily complied. She outlined Spritzee in blue and she restrained Spritzee's movement. Spritzee struggled and grunted, but failed to get out. Ralts then motioned her hands downward like a hammer and Spritzee yelled as she was driven into the flowers again.

Nazz then sought this to be the opportunity she was looking for. "Alright dude, let's catch this Spritzee!" Nazz then threw her poke ball and it hit Spritzee on her head as she struggled to get up. Spritzee went inside the poke ball and the ball shut. Nazz and the others watched in anticipation as the ball rattled about. It was only after a few rattles that the ball went 'Ding!' meaning that Spritzee was now owned by Nazz.

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered. She ran over and got her new poke ball that had her new Spritzee inside. She smiled, smelling the nice perfume even from inside. "It sure smells refreshing!"

"(Yes. Glad to see you satisfied.)" Ralts nodded. Ralts walked up and Nazz petted her head, making both of them smile.

"Thanks dude." Nazz said to her Ralts and the Psychic and Fairy-Type was recalled into her poke ball.

"Very well done, fuss bucket Nazz-girl! Rolf commends you on your capture of this creature that is sure to decay the weeds that grow among Rolf's vegetable patch." He praised and commented. "Now, return onto Wilfred's back and we shall resume our pursuit in Kevin, yes?"

Nazz didn't complain. She turned and walked towards Wilfred and hoped onto his back. "Boy Rolf, hope Jimmy and Sarah are okay."

Rolf turned towards Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl, Rolf is as worried as you might be, but Rolf must keep his priorities high and let the young ones mature!" He said.

"I know, but I can't help but think-."

"Do not soil your brain with seeds of distress." He said as Skiddo and Wilfred began to walk. "Crybaby Jimmy and short fuse Sarah-girl have to learn to grow and change, as did our creatures, yes? We must forego and transform into the ones who shall surpass the shepherds themselves!"

Nazz looked ahead and kept a grin, thinking this was for the best. It's true Jimmy can learn to take care of himself at some point, but Sarah's temper is another story. Granted, her temper got her into a bunch of trouble, but if that doesn't change, Sarah will be in for a long, long road ahead of her, literally.

The two then walked along the flowers in Route 7, searching for more wild Pokémon and advancing towards Ambrette Town.

* * *

**Route 7 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Jimmy had entered the flowers and had encountered a horde of small round, pink Pokémon with long green leaves growing on top of its head. The leaves on their heads had ragged edges, similar to a dandelion. They had big, triangular ears with dark insides and beady yellow eyes that lack pupils. Their arms and legs were stubby, and all had a short tail with a rounded tip. There was a circular yellow pad on the underside of each foot.

"Oh look Sarah, they're all so cute!" Jimmy shouted in glee. They all seemed to be very kind, but looks could be deceiving; then again, you never knew.

Sarah wasn't interested. These Pokémon didn't impress her at all. She needed something that stood out, but nothing so far.

"Just battle these things already!" She barked.

Jimmy got out his Pokedex and analyzed the creatures with spinning leaves that kept them afloat.

_"Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away."_

Jimmy put his Pokedex away and got out a poke ball. "Okay, let's boogie." Jimmy said in a determine way. "Flabebe, let's go!"

Flabebe then appeared in front of the wild Hoppip horde and was ready to fight. "(I-I'll do my best.)" She said softly, but stuttered at the vast number she was about to engage in.

Sarah turned away from the fight, disinterested and she turned into another patch of flowers and waited for Jimy to be done. She then heard a croaking sound from behind and she jerked forward.

Her immediate thoughts were unpleasant. "Frogadier, I thought I said I never wanted you-!" She turned around and saw not Frogadier out of her poke ball, but a wild Croagunk glaring at her.

Croagunk croaked continuously, the orange sacs on the sides expanding and contracting, which was annoying Sarah.

"Oh great, another stupid frog." Sarah said. Croagunk raised a brow and had a tick mark. "(…)"

The Croagunk starred her down, not budging. Sarah got a little fustated with the creepy thing staring at her.

"What you looking at, huh?!" Sarah shouted. "Get away, go Litleo!" Sarah tossed Litleo's poke ball and Litleo came out.

"(Now I'm fired up to fight!" Litleo declared.

Croagunk remained silent. He wasn't necessarily the one to talk. He's all action. Croagunk slammed his fingertips into the ground, causing a stream of brown mud to rise up and rush at Litleo. Litleo was hit head on with the weak attack, but still accumulated damage.

"(Gah!)" Litleo felt her eyes being soiled my Croagunk's Mud-Slap. Her face was covered in a thin layer of mud. She shook her head to be rid of the mud, but was then bombarded with Poison Sting, being hit with purple, poisonous barbs.

"Hey, that was a dirty trick!" Sarah complained. Croagunk simply annoyed her by ignoring her comment and then unleashed another Poison Sting. "Litleo, Ember!" Sarah had commanded. Though Litleo had a small struggle with aim, she could still see through the mud quite well. Then she fired her Ember, which was much more powerful. It easily overpowered Poison Sting and Croagunk was hit with a blanket of orange sparks. He reeled back and shook off the attack. He was glad Poison Sting at least lowered the damage that he could've taken.

"(…)" Croagunk jabbed another fingertip into the ground, utilizing Mud-Slap again. Litleo was then hit in the face again, taking damage and her accuracy going down again.

"Hey, stop that!" Sarah had commanded, but Croagunk ignored her and then used Mud-Slap again, making Litleo take even more damage, now she only had half of her energy left. "Grr, Litleo! Headbutt!" Sarah had commanded it, but Litleo had no idea where Croagunk was thanks to the mud that blocked her vision.

"(Where are you hiding? This stupid mud is driving me nuts!)" Litleo said. Croagunk watched as Litleo ran forward, but in the wrong direction. She ran towards Croagunk's left and stopped when she thought she wasn't hitting him. "(Gah, show yourself!)"

Croagunk thought she insisted and he leaped in front of her, making Litleo reel back from the sudden drop of feet. Croagunk then unleashed Poison Sting yet again, making Litleo tumble back.

"Get up!" Sarah shouted. Litleo was struggling as she had purple bubbles emerge from her body and she grunted from being poisoned. "Litleo!"

"(…)" Croagunk wasn't one to allow an opportunity like this to pass by. He jabbed his finger into the ground and used Mud-Slap, making a stream of brown mud to blast Litleo and making her grunt and fall back. Poison bubbles emerged and purple sparks took over and she was dealt poison damage.

In a situation such as this, Litleo wasn't much help. She had low accuracy, low health, basically she was in no condition to take another attack. Sarah refused to accept this as she pressed on to win. "Litleo, get your butt back in there and use Headbutt!"

"(Where?!)" She shouted. She couldn't even sniff out Croagunk with the poison and mud taking up her sense of smell. Nevertheless, she charged head on in one direction, which was the right one. Croagunk was absolutely no fool as he leaped and Litleo kept on running. Croagunk silently fell and planted himself onto Litleo's back, startling her and making her stop.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, but Croagunk reeled his head back and fired an almost point blank Poison Sting in the back of Litleo's head. Litleo shouted in pain as she was engulfed in a very small purple explosion. "No!" Sarah shouted as the critical hit landed its mark. Croagunk jumped off and landed as silent as a grave. He turned and saw that his opponent has been defeated. Litleo had fainted.

Sarah had screamed in frustration as her Litleo was defeated by a wild Croagunk. Croagunk settled himself and croaked just as he did before. Sarah ran over and picked up her Litleo. She looked down at her and then looked at Croagunk, who stood in anticipation of her actions and readied himself.

"You're gonna pay!" Sarah scolded as she returned Litleo. Now, she only had one left, and it wasn't easy to pick. Reluctantly, Sarah got Frogadier's poke ball and then threw it. "Go!" Frogadier then emerged from her poke ball, all lazy like and laying on her side.

Frogadier yawned and Croagunk rose up from his crouch position, now having a new opponent. Frogadier didn't look interested, so Croagunk might as well not even try. He made a dark ghost face with glowing pink eyes and a red aura and send it at Frogadier much like a shock wave. Froagdier heard the sound and the attack coming, and failed to react in time and was hit as soon as her eyes opened. She tumbled a couple of times and she landed on her stomach with a grunt.

"(Okay, I felt that.)" She admitted. _'(This guy ain't fooling around. He packs a lot of power.)'_

"You stupid frog, don't flinch!" Sarah shouted, making Frogadier turn with a tick mark. Sarah had had enough of this. She grabbed the nearest stick and gritted her teeth. "I've had it with you, you annoying frog! I'll deal with you myself!" Sarah shouted.

"(…)" Croagunk raised a brow, not seeing this coming. Even Frogadier raised a brow.

"(Eh?)" Frogadier wasn't exactly sure as to what Sarah meant by that, but then saw Sarah screaming and charging at the Croagunk with a stick. Frogadier jerked up, unable to be foreseeing this action. "(Is she stupid?!)"

Sarah screamed in anger at Croagunk, who was just as surprised as Frogadier was. Croagunk was smart enough to know better, but in this case, he had to do self-defense against a human. Much to his own dislike, he was forced to take measures and use Mud-Slap. He slammed his fingers into the ground and a stream of brown mud shot at Sarah, but Croagunk aimed at the feet, making Sarah fall forward.

Frogadier went wide eyed as her trainer was actually stupid enough to get hit. She stood frozen in shock, and a very small hint of worry. Sarah groaned as she slumped back up and looked at her feet. She gasped at the site of her now muddy shoes. "My shoes!" Sarah said. She looked forward at the Croagunk and saw it turn away. Even he had his morals.

"(…apologies, but that was uncalled for on your part.)" He commented quickly. Sarah stuttered back in shock and she plopped onto her bottom and started bawling. Sarah began to weep as her shoes were now ruined. She cried like a little baby and there was nothing that could be done about that.

Frogadier looked on at her trainer crying. Now even she felt a little guilty. Her trainer was upset, but was this justified? Was this payback? Even if it was what she deserved, why does Frogadier feel all twisted inside?

She looked over and saw Jimmy was still battling in the distance. If Jimmy turned away, maybe the Hoppip would probably gain up on his Flabebe. So this was all up to Frogadier.

Frogadier wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Sure, she hates Sarah, and she hates Frogadier, but was this action even called for. Technically, it was. Frogadier looked and saw that Croagunk began to walk away from the scene, almost getting away, but Frogadier instinctively moved in front of Croagunk in a flash, prompting Croagunk to blink.

"(Look pal, Sarah deserve that, granted, but even so, you're going down!)" Frogadier declared.

Croagunk remained quiet and readied himself in a fighting stance. Frogadier turned towards Sarah. "(Hey, short fuse!)" She shouted, making Sarah stop her crying and look at Frogadier with teary eyes still. "(You gonna sit around all day, or are we gonna stop this guy?!)"

Sarah could tell that Frogadier was ready for battle, and she sniffled. Sarah wiped her eyes and got back to her feet. She then looked at Frogadier with not angry eyes, but eyes of a battler. "What are we waiting for? Listen up frog, we're catching this guy! We're going to need his power!"

Frogadier didn't complain as she was instructed to do as that and help catch this one. _'(Let's hope I don't regret this.)"_

"(…)" Croagunk unleashed a Poison Sting attack. Of which Frogadier dodged.

Frogadier now leaped in front of Sarah, and she turned back with a determined glare. "(Don't wimp out on me again!)"

Sarah showed a faint grin and thought this would be a good time to attack. "Use Quick Attack!" Sarah had commanded. Frogadier didn't hesitate to do as told and she outlined herself in blue and dashed into Croagunk at blinding speed. Croagunk went wide eye as he was rammed and flew back a few feet. He fell back and laid there for a few moments, regaining his thoughts. All he registered was that this one was putting up a better fight.

He somersaulted upright and spat out another barrage of his Poison Sting.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse!" Sarah commanded. Frogadier leaped up and evaded the incoming poisonous barbs. She then created a blue sphere of energy between both hands and threw it in midair with her left arm. Croagunk saw the attack coming and jumped, dodging the attack and it exploded. Croagunk landed and squinted his eyes.

'_(This one is strong.)' _He commented to himself. He then made a ghost face with pink eyes and red aura, via Astonish, shoot at Frogadier upon landing. Frogadier didn't have the distance to cover the Astonish, so she covered up and took the hit. She stepped back once and she readied herself.

"Now use Pound!" Sarah had commanded. Frogadier lunged at Croagunk and her right arm began to glow white. She then was in front of Croagunk and swatted downwards at him. Croagunk yelped as he was hit in the head and bounced back up and stumbled. He eventually got to a knee.

Frogadier turned towards Sarah. "(Do it you brat, do it!)"

"You're mine!" Sarah shouted. She then threw the poke ball and Frogadier watched as Croagunk had went inside. The ball plopped into the flowers and rattled. Sarah was gritting her teeth and was hoping that Croagunk would stay in.

The ball went 'Ding!' and Frogadier grinned. "(Done and done.)"

Sarah had a relieved smile and she ran over towards her new poke ball. She picked it up and she held it with a blank face.

"This one better not try and outwit me again." She warned. Frogadier sighed.

"(Well, that wasn't so bad.)" She said. Sarah had then went over and looked down at Frogadier. The two stared at each other and after five seconds, Sarah broke the silence.

"You did good." Sarah admitted with her held up high and walking passed Froagdier. Frogadier stood there and blinked before easing up herself.

"(Hm, maybe I should keep an eye on her so that she doesn't do stupid stuff like that again.)" Frogadier said, thinking that Sarah might actually start using her now, but who knows.

At least they have some mutual agreement. Frogadier was then returned and Sarah turned towards Jimmy and his battle.

Jimmy had defeated four of the five Hoppip, and the fifth one was the only one left. Flabebe floated in the air and Jimmy was ready to attack.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Jimmy had commanded. Flabebe then began to float higher into the air and began to spin, creating a wind of sparkling pink to attack Hoppip. Hoppip yelped as he was bombarded with the ever painful Fairy-Type attack.

Hoppip floated with some pain in him, but he was still able to fight, but he was unable to prove anything as Jimmy had thrown a poke ball at him. Hoppip was then forced inside, where the ball fell to the ground.

Flabebe and Jimmy watched the ball rattle and shake and the ball went 'Ding!' Jimmy shook his hands in glee and rushed over towards his newly caught Hoppip.

"Oh goody, goody!" Jimmy shouted, reaching for his poke ball. "I got me a Hoppip!" Jimmy held the poke ball close to his face and smiled, happy to have yet another cute pokémon on his team.

"We did it Flabebe!" Jimmy turned around and shouted with joy, but then saw Flabebe glowing. She was glowing light blue and had an energy field around her. Jimmy's eyes expanded in awe and he watched as his Flabebe was evolving.

"Wow Jimmy." Sarah said, finally walking over. "Your Flabebe is evolving!"

They all saw the little creature growing, and it seemed to have a small tail or something. Her arms extended, now holding the now somewhat bigger flower with both hands. The light exploded, revealing a white body and a green tail, shaped like a spade, and green eyebrows. Floette also appears to be holding a yellow flower. Its ears are white with yellow behind them.

Both kids marveled at the now evolved pokémon. Jimmy took out his Pokedex and had analyzed his newly evolved pokémon.

_"Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon. It flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the power of flowers to battle."_

Jimmy then put his device away and saw the Floette smiling. "(I-I did it!)" She said, happy upon her success at growing stronger.

Jimmy hugged his Floette and the two smiled. Jimmy returned her and turned towards Sarah. He then saw that Sarah's shoes were covered in mud. "Oh my goodness! Sarah, what happened?" Jimmy shrieked. He was focusing on his battle and he had forgotten about Sarah for a few moments; in fact, he was too zoned in at his Flabebe in the battle.

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Let's just go and find a river to clean!"

* * *

**Connecting Cave – Kevin**

Kevin had no idea as to where he was going. He had assumed that the entrance to Connecting Cave would give him a shortcut, but the North entrance proved him otherwise. He was downright frustrated and he was forced to turn back, but he was stopped and was doing battle with a Dragon-Type.

It was a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head was dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it had a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Its limbs and tail were short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

Kevin's Pokedex had revealed it to be an Axew, and this little guy was not joking around. His Dual Chop had already done some serious damage on Pancham, not to mention that Pancham's Defense was lowered thanks to Axew's Leer.

"(Tell me, what else can you throw at me?)" Axew said in a defensive stance. Pancham grunted and he clenched his fists.

"Use Slash!" Kevin had commanded. Pancham's right hand then grew claws that glowed white and he zoomed in to attack.

Axew unleashed his Dragon Rage, hoping to finish off Pancham after the damage from that previous Leer and Dual Chop combo.

"Jump and dodge!" Kevin shouted. Pancham mustered up his strength and leaped at the last moment, evading the attack and watching it explode under him. Pancham then looked at Axew and smirked. "Let him have it!" Pancham then soared down and slashed at an angle. Axew yelled and tumbled a few times before landing with a thud on his stomach.

"(I-I'm not done.)" Axew muttered.

Kevin sought this to be a fine opportunity to get another creature under his belt as he got into position to throw his poke ball like a pitcher. "Alright. Let's do this." He said. He then threw his poke ball at the heavily injured Axew. Axew was badly damaged and was unable to move, letting the poke ball hit him and he went inside.

The ball plopped to the ground and it began to rattle. Pancham and Kevin both sweat dropped and clenched their fists. _'C'mon, c'mon.' _The ball finally went 'Ding!' and Kevin walked on over and rolled the poke ball across his arms and snagged it in one hand. "Choice!" He said.

He then returned Pancham and went ahead towards the exit of Connecting Cave, now having to be forced to take the South entrance.

* * *

**Route 9 – Jonny**

Jonny and Plank both saw the entrance of Glittering Cave, and they saw a lot of gems and moss inside, glowing blue and green.

They've been tailing those three from before, but under Plank's suspicion.

"What Plank?" Jonny asked. "Ready to go in?...And call 'them' in?" Jonny knew what Plank meant, and went behind a rock. Jonny and Plank then got ready and now had their attires different from before.

The duo then returned towards the spot and glared inside with determination. "You're right, they shall be sought to justice!" He announced.

He then darted into Glittering Cave, with the wood on a stick leading the charge. They went in, in hopes of making the cloaked figures pay for what they've done back in Camphrier Town.

"It's melon time!"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Rollout, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Bite, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable

-Venipede (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Tail, Screech, Protect

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Charge, Mud-Slap, Quick Attack

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Foul Play, Hypnosis

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite

-Ralts (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Trace

Moves: Lucky Chant, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Echoed Voice, Sweet Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Razor Leaf

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 17

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

-Budew (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Growth, Water Sport, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 19

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Growl, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Hoppip (Male)

Lv: 9

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Splash, Synthesis, Tail Whip, Tackle

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Tackle, Headbutt, Ember, Noble Roar

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 15

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Astonish, Mud-Slap, Poison Sting, Pursuit

* * *

**A few things happened that I didn't include, like Jonny's evolutions, but there wasn't much room. This chapter took me roughly four days to make, and expect another chapter maybe around Monday or Tuesday, maybe less.**

**WishStarAllie: I put some thought into it, and in the end, I do like your suggestion with Spritzee going with Nazz, I could picture it. Thanks!**

**Hope you all like the small development with Sarah and Frogadier. You may or may not see more of Frogadier, depending on how their mutual agreement goes. **

**There's a HUGE event next chapter, be ready to see the Eds throw down next chapter in the depths of Glittering Cave!**

**Now Kevin and Sarah both have three Pokémon, hope some are satisfied with the new ones!**

**Again, refrain from any and all suggestions from now on, thank you.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving this crossover. I would appreciate it if you gave Reviews with actual pen names, meaning blue font when they show up on the 'Review' section, that way I know it's an actual person, because I know for a fact someone is using fake names and giving me continuous Reviews that I always have to delete. Please be an actual fellow writer and leave a Review, as I am worried about this situation, thank you.**

* * *

**Next Time: The Flare Scare**


	13. The Flare Scare

Chapter 13 – The Flare Scare

**Giving you guys another chapter of**_** EDventures in Kalos**_**. I will be picking up the pace after this chapter, meaning lots of stuff being missed. I do intend on having the Eds get a gym battle in in roughly two chapters, if not the next one that is.**

**Anonymous: Fair point with Ed and the potential fossil, and I also put some thought into Eddy actually getting something that'll suite him down the road, but I won't say what.**

**The Eds will do an epic battle this chapter, so pay attention and watch the ideas flow!**

**FOREWARNING: Long chapter, be ready.**

**To Recap:**

While the Eds venture into Glittering Cave, Kevin picks up his pace and catches an Axew. As for Nazz and Rolf, Nazz manages to capture a Spritzee. Sarah throws major fits while fighting a wild Croagunk and gets hurt in the process, making Frogadier step in and aid in catching the quiet and heavy-striking Craogunk. Jimmy catches a Hoppip and his Flabebe evolved into Floette.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Flare Scare**

The Eds had finally made it to the back of Glittering Cave, where it was far more spacious than those narrow and dark tunnels they've been traveling through. The ceiling was far more upwards and the walls were much more spread out.

The convenience at this point was the fact that it was far brighter here than the paths were. There was an abundance of blue and green rocks and you could pretty much see clearly.

The Eds had finally took a breather after trudging through the darkness for such a long time. Ed was huffing and hanging his tongue out like a dog and Eddy leaned and slumped back against a wall. Double D was breathing heavily and gently sat down on a nearby rock. Even Charmeleon got to a knee.

"(This…bites.)" Charmeleon murmered on a knee and heaving as hard as the rest. Since it was the light the entire way, that meant that it was constantly getting into battles with Pokémon other than wild Onix. Charmeleon had fought a few Machop, a couple of Mawhile, one or two Rhyhorn, and a wild Kangaskhan, which was far harder than Charmeleon could've fathomed. Fortunately, Smokescreen and Dragon Rage was a pretty good combo. If it were measured, Charmeleon may very well be at the end of the yellow zone in its HP.

After a few moments of recollecting, Double D looked up at Ed. "Ed, don't you think that your Charmeleon should rest?" Double D then turned towards Charmeleon. "His HP is low, and I do believe that he should recover from those consecutive battles."

Ed then trudged over like himself towards Charmeleon. He stopped in front of him and looked down at his tired Fire-Type.

Charmeleon's gaze shifted up at Ed. "(What is it?)"

Ed gave a goofy smile and patted Charmeleon's head. "There, there lizardman. You save done your country a good thing." Charmeleon squinted in confusion of his idiot trainer, but then sighed in relief when he saw his poke ball being pulled out. "You shall relax and enjoy your vacation."

"(Grr, about time!)" Charmeleon exclaimed. He, himself, was fed up with being a torch; then again, his strength and battling skills in dim lighting, not to mention level has improved to a great degree. Ed had then returned Charmeleon and had put his poke ball away.

"Geez Louise. Double D, are we there yet?" Eddy complained, leaning towards him with his body still against the wall.

Double D wasn't sure himself. His Town Map was out and he was checking on their status. Apparently, they still had three or so miles to go until they've reached the very end. He then turned towards his pals and cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, we are soon to reach the end of this cave. We have but three to four miles to trek."

Eddy groaned in agony as he slumped even more until his head was against the wall and nothing more.

"But I don't have a banking account Double D." Ed stated.

"He said trek, not check stupid." Eddy retorted and he sighed. It was painfully obvious that everyone has endured enough to be this exhausted. This may have been too much, but it was sufficient progress. They had to rest.

"Very well." Double D said, getting out some water to refresh himself. "We rest for half an hour. That'll give us enough time to recuperate and replenish our natural reserves."

"Fine, but at least tell me what the time is." Eddy said.

Double D himself wasn't too sure, but he had to make it a good estimate. "I may be wrong, but if my calculations are correct, we should have entered the cave around ten in the morning. At our trajectory and current path followed, it should be close to around three gents."

"WHAT?!" Eddy almost instantly jerked up at the amount of time he will never get back. "We could've been in the next city by now!"

"Professor man we must save. No refunds." Ed answered. Eddy face palmed himself and groaned impatiently.

"Fine! Half hour, then we're running through this cruddy place!" Eddy concluded. He mumbled a bit and he walked back over towards his spot and sat down.

"Oh come now Eddy, this is a good thing. You can't be brooding over this." Double D insisted, but Eddy wasn't one to tolerate such a lecture nor listen in the first place. He just rolled his eyes and sat up, relaxing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, near the back…**

Three cloaked figures with flame emblems on the back of their coats were making their way slowly, examining the rocks as they walk passed the tracks. The tracks were abandoned mine tracks that housed rocks and minerals that were dug up.

The three weren't interested as they had mission objectives.

"This crud is nothing to gawk over! Get up here!" The leader yelped at the one who was admiring the glittering blue and green on the walls. The cloaked person rushed back up and accompanied the other two.

The three then stopped in place, as they felt some strange feeling. They turned around and looked back in the direction they came from.

"You feel that?" The one with big hair asked.

"Yeah, I think someone's here." Another one said.

The first cloaked figure then smiled. "Hehe, then let's welcome them."

* * *

**Later…**

The Eds had their small amount of rest and they were trailing their way through the depths of Glittering Cave. They didn't expect to see any sign of Pokémon as they ventured towards the back. Then again, they did see some small dust and rock falling from the ceiling, of which they avoided.

"Hmm, could it be that this section of Glittering Cave has less Pokémon?" Double D pondered. "Or is it that there's another form of finding them?"

"You mumbling sockhead?" Eddy complained. "Quit holding us up and keep it moving."

The Eds then saw some mine tracks that were connected to a mine cart. The three all went over and saw the tracks had led down towards Glittering Cave.

"Hmm. Gentlemen, I think I may have an idea." Double D said. He walked on over and stood and looked over the rugged mine cart. "I do believe that I have found ourselves some transportation."

Eddy raised a brow. "You expect me to climb into that?! I'd rather be living in Ed's pockets than ride in a cart of rocks!" He berated. He then saw Double D take out a poke ball.

"Uh no can do Eddy." Ed said. "Mine are filled." Eddy turned towards Ed with even more raised brow now.

"Er hem." Double D said, trying get their attention, which was a success. "It's fairly simple Eddy." He then opened his poke ball, revealing his Kadabra popping out. "Kadabra can simply use Confusion and transport these large rock deposits off of the mine cart so that we can hitch a ride."

Eddy jerked up at that option. If it meant relaxing, then he'll take it.

"(With my mental capacity, I should be able to remain stable when using my Confusion and removing said deposits from this mode of transportation.)" Kadabra had said. He then turned towards the mine cart and stared at it, awaiting for Double D's signal.

"Are we ready?" Double D asked Kadabra, of whom replied with a nod. "Good. Now, Kadabra use Confusion." Double D commanded. Kadabra then did as told and his eyes began to glow light purple and he aimed his arms with one spoon in hand. The rock all then became outlined in light purple and the rocks were individually removed with Confusion.

The process was somewhat complicated, as Kadabra had to remain hold of his Confusion for a far greater extent of time than he was comfortable with. This was a little tough to bear with, but Kadabra had to keep going. The rocks were all moved out in less than three minute's time, and Kadabra let out a brief sigh after that mental constraint.

"Took it long enough." Eddy exclaimed, walking over and into the cart. "Hey, you waiting for Easter or what? All aboard!"

"(I must say, that long-lasting mental usage has left me in a startling daze.)" Kadabra said. "(I'm afraid that I must recuperate from within my poke ball if you don't mind.)" Kadabra showed his tired self by physically sitting down cross-legged and rather heaved once.

Double D took notice as Ed was getting in, but was having a struggle. "Oh dear, it would seem Kadabra needs to rest for now." Double D exclaimed.

Eddy looked over with reprimanding eyes and tone as Ed had finally landed inside the cart with a huge thud. "This ain't no time to rest! We need to get this cart moving! Get your Kadabra to use that thing again Double D!"

But Double D was always one to find a plan B. He got out Kadabra's poke ball and pointed it at Kadabra. "I'm sorry Eddy." Double D said as the red laser engulfed Kadabra and returned him into his poke ball. "But I fear anymore mental stress can inflict some pain onto Kadabra." He then walked over and had a foot in the cart. "Perhaps more training is in order." All three Eds were now inside of the mine cart.

"Great, now how are we suppose to get this thing moving?!" Eddy shouted and crossed his arms.

The Eds were fairly stumped, but not Double D. He may have a solution. After ten seconds, a solution had come into play. "Eddy, I do believe that I have an idea." He then got out another poke ball.

"Oh great, what now?" Eddy sarcastically asked. The poke ball opened to reveal the creature to be Vivillon. He had planted his feet on the back of the mine cart and looked out behind them.

"(Alright, I'm ready for whatever you wish for me to do Double D!)" Vivillon said.

"Alright gents! Shall we proceed? Vivillon, Psybeam to propel us!" Double D had commanded. Vivillon's eyes then unleashed a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside of it. The Psybeam had then made contact with the floor of the tracks and the cart began to shoot forward. The Eds all held on tight to the cart as it was going over twenty miles an hour.

"WHOA!" Eddy shouted at the adrenaline rush.

"FASTER PUSSYCAT! FASTER!" Ed shouted, having his arms flop in the wind, not giving a care to the world.

"Ed! Hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times!" Double D shouted as the Psybeam had stopped, seeing how they had enough momentum behind them.

"(Wow! That's crazy!)" Vivillon exclaimed, seeing how his Psybeam had pushed them so hard that fast.

"We should be able to proceed in less than a minute gentlemen!" Double D said, looking forward.

Eddy looked out as well, beginning to see the tracks turn. "Sockhead, what direction do we head?!"

"Umm…" Double D had remembered that the path had led left after this, but the tracks went right. "Oh dear! Gentlemen, I fear we cannot turn left!" The mine cart was about to zoom left, and the Eds were just about stuck.

"Do something Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"Fear not!" Ed shouted and standing up in the mine cart. "For I, Ed, shall save us from harm!" He then grabbed his two friends and jumped off of the mine cart. Ed and his pals all then face planted into the dirt as the mine cart steered left and Vivillon fluttered off and hovered over the Eds.

The Eds all slowly got up and heard a loud crash sound from behind. The three jerked their heads in the direction and saw that the mine cart had crashed into another mine cart, ultimately destroying the mine cart they were just in. And the other cart had dust and rock in it as well. The result was dust and some rocks rolling their way, but they were small and hardly touched them.

"Wait a go sockhead!" Shouted Eddy. "You almost got us killed!"

"In my defense Eddy, I was unaware of the distance taken up and I could not tell as to what direction the tracks may lead." Double D said as he dusted himself off. "Fortunately for us, Ed had saved us just in the nick of time."

"All in a day's work for Average Joe!" Ed said.

"Right…" Eddy said despondently. "Ed, remind me to fix that thing that you call a head." He then walked passed him and turned back towards his pals. "Shake a leg! There's no time to waste!"

"Coming Eddy!" Double D shouted. Ed and Double D both rushed over towards Eddy and as the leader of the Eds turned and started to step, he tripped and fell on his back. "Eddy, are you alright?" Double D asked, now caught up to him.

Eddy slouched back up and rubbed his head. "Stupid rock…" he looked to see it, but instead of a rock, it looked like some round jewel that was a sap color. Eddy blinked at this and got a closer look at it. He then turned towards Double D. "Hey, is this a rock or what?"

"I'm not sure Eddy." Double D said as Eddy picked it up. "It must have been from that mine cart full of deposits. That object must have flown over here."

Eddy couldn't get a clue as to what it was, and frankly, he didn't care. For all he knew, this was a good way to make a quick buck. "Who cares anymore. I'm stashing this away." Eddy then turned over his backpack and he stuffed the rock in.

"Eddy, I don't believe that is such a great decision." Double D inquired. "You never know if that's some trick or some egg to a pokémon." Nevertheless, Eddy paid no heed and put his backpack on his back. Double D looked on as they all began to walk. He, himself, was rather uncomfortable with this situation.

"(Well, this is…)" Vivillon then picked up something with his antennae. He caught something on his radar, and he jerked up from looking at the Eds. "(Huh?)" He could pick up three signatures. They were rather close. "(Guys!)" Vivillon shouted. All three Eds turned upwards and stopped when they heard Vivillon call out to them.

"What now?" Eddy complained as Vivillon flew in front of them and turned forwards and back towards them multiple times.

Double D was getting hints of Vivillon turning, and he walked towards his Vivillon.

"Double D, your bug is broken." Eddy said.

"I'm afraid not Eddy." Double D said. He then back towards his pals. "Vivillon might be telling us something."

"To add butter to sandwiches?" Ed asked.

"No Ed. Vivillon might be trying to tell us that something is up ahead." Double D explained. "The odds are most likely the professor or someone ahead."

"(I have three signatures Double D, and I doubt they're the professor!)" Vivillon warned, but no one could understand him.

"Can that thing lead us to a bacon sandwich?" Ed asked.

"Hardly." Double D said. He then began to press onwards. "I suppose we should proceed with caution. I do believe Vivillon has given us a fair warning to do so."

"(Thank you!)" Vivillon happily implied.

"Fine, can we go now?" Eddy was impatient and he zoomed off towards the further depths of the place. Double D returned Vivillon and he and Ed both zoomed off after their loudmouth pal.

"Proceed with caution Eddy!" Double D shouted.

"Proclaim your concussion!" Ed shouted, getting the phrase completely wrong.

About half an hour went by, and they were now traveling through a path that slanted slightly up from a small slope, but that was it. At any rate, the Eds had just started picking up the pace.

"We're almost there boys!" Eddy shouted. "I can feel it!"

Ed was walking fast along with his friends, and he picked up on some sounds. For some reason, this sound was of haunting laughter that made his head jerk upwards. Almost like it was instinct, he came to a stomping halt.

"STOP!" Ed shouted. Almost in a flash, Double D and Eddy both froze in place, as if they were nothing but statues. They held their positions in shock and Ed turned his head toward a wall. "Do you hear it?!" Ed's eyes became filled with fear and anxiety.

He ran up to his pals and looked at them in the eyes in almost point blank distance. "I hear evil approaching us!"

Eddy shoved Ed's face away due to proximity violation. "You probably just got gas lumpy." Eddy said, now jumping out of Ed's shoulder grip. "This ain't your stupid jinx 'Lothar'. Quit living in the past and…"

They all then heard some weird laughter now, not just Ed this time, but all of them. They turned towards the direction the laughter was coming from.

"What now?" Eddy said. They then saw some figures up ahead that were draped in orange cloaks. They were the ones laughing. This image and laughter had somehow made the Eds feel uncomfortable and they reeled back from the unpleasant site.

"Oh my, wh-what are they? Who are they?" Double D exclaimed. He then began to piece it all bit by bit. "Eddy, I do believe this is what Vivillon was trying to warn us about." He said with anxiety as they were all now shaking very slightly.

The figures stopped their laughing and they stopped when they were thirty feet away from them. Their heads were covered by large hoods, but you could see strands of blonde coming from one, but nothing more.

The figures didn't say anything.

"Just who the heck are you suppose to be?" Eddy asked, now not shaking anymore, much like the other two.

The tallest figure spoke. "That ain't your business." The figure said, who sounded much like a feminine voice, but was rugged.

"Yeah, do us a favor and keep to yourselves." Another figure said. She also sounded rugged, yet feminine. This one seemed to have a Midwestern accent.

The blonde one snorted and spoke in a nasty voice. "Yeah, we've got fossils to steal!"

The two figures turned towards the blonde. "SHUT UP!" They said in unison.

Double D in particular was stumped. "Fossils?" He rubbed his chin and turned towards the other two. "Eddy, Ed, didn't those assistance explain that the professor was excavating fossils here?"

Eddy only thought for two seconds. "Oh yeah, they did!"

"Which means that these three might be after him or worse." Double D guessed. "If that's true, then the professor is in greater danger than any of us could've imagined!"

The three figures giggled, and then the tallest one, of whom was presumed to be the leader, spoke. "He haven't got a clue about this professor, but we do know that fossils are here."

"Our boss wants us to find as many as we can!" The Midwestern one said.

Ed pointed a finger up towards the ceiling. "Eradicate all evil!" He shouted, startling everyone there. "You shall not endanger the lives of those who are of innocence!"

"Just try and stop us." The leader said.

"Yeah, unless you're too scared!" the Midwestern one taunted, of which the three began to laugh again.

Eddy was boiling. He wasn't gonna take insults so easily.

Double D looked at Eddy and saw his anger. "Oh dear."

"YOU'RE ON!" Eddy shouted. This was now something that he and his pals can't get out of.

"Oh dear, Eddy reconsider you're actions!" Double D said. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Idea my foot! We're stopping these guys and getting this stupid professor guy and get the heck back on track!" He proclaimed, grabbing his two friends by their collars and thrusting them forward, of which they were ill-prepared for. Eddy then leaped in front of them. "Bring it!"

The three figures smirked under their cloaks.

"Hear that? He wants us to bring it." The leader said to the other two.

"Then let's give it to them!" The Midwestern one said.

All six then got poke balls out. Reluctantly, Double D was willing to fight; after all, a person's life would be harmed by these mysterious cloaked three.

"Let's go boys!" Eddy shouted, leading the charge and throwing out his pokémon. Scraggy appeared out of his poke ball and pulled his 'pants' up.

"(Let's go bro! I'm ready to rough house ya!)" Scraggy declared.

Ed and Double D then brought out their pokémon. Ed had sent out Inkay, as to where Double D brought out Vivillon.

"(Space squid at the ready!)" Inkay shouted, just going with his title that Ed thought he was.

"(I knew those signatures were here. Now to do ready for battle!)" Vivillon said, best being on her guard.

The three then send out their pokémon. The tallest one send out a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Although it is classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it was on all fours when coming out of the poke ball. Its fur was mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It had two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It had pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opened its mouth, two sharp fangs were seen on its upper jaw. There were small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it had a large, fluffy tail.

"(Gahahahaha! Let's see who can survive the longest!)" She proclaimed. She sounded just as rough as the leader of the figures, and she revealed her long claws.

The Midwestern figure had sent out a blue, spherical Pokémon. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hide its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body.

"(Hehehehehehehehe. I'm about to have some fun with you!)" She stated towards Vivillon, who flew back a foot, knowing there were different meanings to the word 'fun'.

And finally, the blonde sent out a Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn landed, making a small dust circle fly a couple of feet upon her thud on the ground. She was female because the horn wasn't as big as the ones the Eds rode on back in Route 9.

Eddy got out his Pokedex and Double D got out his.

_"Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Its fur would all stand on end if it smelled a Seviper nearby. Its sharp claws tear up its foes."_

_ "Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings."_

"(Must ram!)" She said, keeping a one track mind.

"(Let's just see if you can even hit me.)" Inkay said, getting more defensive.

Now everyone was out and ready for battle. This was going to be tough, especially for the Eds.

"In the name of Chunky Puffs and all that is gravy, we shall cast you out!" Ed shouted.

And then it began.

The three figures extended their hands and gestured for them to attack.

"Use Slash!" The leader said.

"Use Heart Stamp!" The Midwestern one said.

"Use Stomp!" The blonde one said.

Zangoose went ahead and her claws glowed white and she rushed at Scraggy. Woobat created a pink heart in front of her nose and shot it at Vivillon. Rhyhorn charged towards Inkay and readied to put her foot down, literally.

"Scraggy, dodge and use Leer!" Eddy commanded. Scraggy leaped back, avoiding the downward Slash that scraped the ground. Scraggy then had his eyes glow red, and all three of the enemy's pokémon were enveloped in a blue aura that lasted for two seconds. Still, they all went in to attack.

Woobat's Heart Stamp zoomed into Vivillon. But Vivillon was no fool as he intercepted with Psybeam, making a light blue and pink burst of energy upon impact, cancelling both moves.

Rhyhorm lunged at a floating Inkay, but Inkay was too quick and he scaled at an upward angle to evade the downward Stomp that had sent dust flying.

Zangoose towered over Scraggy and smirked. "(Like that was suppose to scare us. Your means of survival are flawed you pitiful sac of hot air.)" She taunted. Scraggy then went wide eyed as she used Slash again and scored a clean hit on an off-guard Scraggy. Scraggy flew back several feet and skid along the rocky ground until he had finally stopped and managed to get a foot under him, now on one knee after such a devastating attack.

"Use your Psybeam of psychotic prowess to eradicate all that is treacherous!" Ed's command was notified as Inkay turned upside down and tired a streaky blue beam with pink circles from his beak and launched it at Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn took the hit and she yelped and grunted as she was pushed back a few feet, but was fine. She looked back up at Inkay with a taunting smirk.

"(You can't beat me!)" She proclaimed, making Inkay cautious.

"Use Scary Face!" The blonde snorted. Rhyhorn's eyes glowed red and a large illusion of her face appeared and fired at Inkay. Inkay was hit with the illusion, and when he was hit, he had shivers all over his body and he had a thick red aura that engulfed him for two seconds. Inkay then lowered towards the ground and was vulnerable. "Now use Fury Attack!" She commanded. The horn on Rhyhorn's nose then glowed white and she thrust it towards Inkay_. _Little did Rhyhorn know, that Scary Face was meant to be a blue aura, not a red aura.

'_(Thank you Contrary! Prepare for the space squid!)' _Inkay then floated and zoomed away from Rhyhorn, evading the attack, much to the latter's shock. Scary Face was meant to reduce Inkay's Speed, but thanks to Contrary, his Speed actually went up.

"Vivillon, Supersonic!" Double D commanded. Vivillon then gained little altitude and he fired multiple transparent rings from his antennae at Woobat. Woobat wasn't a fools as she flew about and evaded the incoming assault. She then fluttered in the air with laughter.

"(Hehehehe. C'mon cutie, is that the best you can do?)" Woobat teased. Vivillon grunted and reeled back from her 'advance' on him.

"Vivillon, Struggle Bug!" Double D commanded.

Vivillon then fire multiple light-green comets from his wings as he flapped. "Sorry lady, I'm not interested! And your fiends are annoying mine!" The huge amount of comets then scattered and fired at Zangoose, Woobat, and Rhyhorn. The comets all exploded upon impact, and the three reeled back from the harsh blow. All of them was engulfed in a blue aura and their Special Attack dropped.

The opponent's Pokémon all grunted as they had taken some damage.

"Gentlemen. I do believe this is our chance to make a counterattack." Double D inquired. Eddy wasted no time and smirked with satisfaction of this opportunity.

"You heard him Ed, let'em have it!" Eddy shouted.

"In the name of buttered toast, Inkay use Return!" Ed commanded. Inkay then glowed pink and he charged at Rhyhorn at a fast pace. He landed a hit as Rhyhorn had opened her eyes and looked up, seeing that Inkay had collided with her upon that very moment. At the moment of impact, a pink heart erupted between them and Rhyhorn fell back onto her side and grunted as Return had dealt some more damage.

"Now I do believe that it is my turn to make a move, yes?" Double D then moved his arm in an arc. "Vivillon, Stun Spore and desist Woobat from its movement!" Vivillon then flapped his wings and then released a sparkling orange powder from his body. The Stun Spore then engulfed a startled Woobat and was covered in orange sparks and was twitching.

"(He-h-he-h-he-heeee! I-I can't, c-curse y-y-you!)" Woobat scowled.

Eddy then extended his arm forward. "Time for some payback boys! Scraggy, Feint Attack!" Eddy commanded with glee, not letting these three stand in his way.

"(Yo! What you did was not cool!)" Scraggy shouted at Zangoose. "(Time to show you who's the pathetic one!)" Scraggy charged at Zangoose, who looked and saw Scraggy charging head on.

"Stop that skin bag! Now, Crush Claw!" The leader shouted at her Zangoose. Zangoose's claws then glowed blue. Scraggy then lunged forward and Zangoose slashed in a downward motion, as though she was crushing him. Out of the blue, Scraggy disappeared just like that, astonishing Zangoose as her claws hit the ground.

"(Where's that scavenger run off to?!)" Zangoose said, turning her head left and right.

"(Look down!)" Scraggy said, reappearing in front of Zangoose. She looked down, only to be dealt a punch to the stomach. Zangoose grunted as she flew back. She somersaulted and skid with her right claw in the ground to reduce distance. She then looked up and grunted at the three, proving they have some fight in them.

Inkay, Vivillon, and Scraggy all glared at their weakened opponents. Though it wasn't necessarily intended, their teamwork paid off.

"(Heh, didn't expect this.)" Scraggy said.

"(Our teamwork is efficient to say the least!)" Vivillon noted.

"(This alien sure likes it this way.)" Inkay admitted.

"Enough!" The Midwestern one yelled. "I say we end this!"

"Now you're ringing my bells." The cloaked leader said. "Do it already!"

"Quit your yapping!" The Midwestern figure then extended her arm. "Woobat, Air Cutter!" Woobat stuttered, but she regained some altitude and then yelled and began to flap insanely.

"(No hard feelings hot stuff!)" She yelled at Vivillon. She then fired a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of her wings at all three.

"(Uh oh.)" Scraggy said. "(This ain't lookin too good.)"

"(This is not good! Not good!)" Vivillon squealed as those were the last words he could have spoken before being bombarded with Air Cutter, along with the other two. The impact on all three had created a light blue explosion and had dust flying rapidly.

The Eds covered up and they grunted as the wind was strong. The attack had some strength behind it, that's for sure. Eddy fell back and Double D stumbled while holding onto his hat, he then fell back as well. Ed just fell onto his backside and plopped onto the ground just like this two friends.

The wind dialed down and the Eds were getting back up from back big attack.

"Oh man, my head." Eddy complained. "Hey, get up!" His two pals slowly got back to their feet and they dusted themselves off.

The three figures laughed evilly and the Eds looked back at them. They saw the dust clear out, and it had revealed that Scraggy, Vivillon, and Inkay were all on the ground and they had a huge array of bruises on them, not to mention scratches. Inkay had the least amount of scratches compared to Scraggy and Vivillon. Air Cutter was, unfortunately, super effective against Vivillon and Scraggy.

"Oh dear! Eddy, our situation has rapidly deteriorated into melancholy." Double D exclaimed. "We have to retreat!"

"Retreat nothing!" Eddy shouted. "It's win or bust, got it?!"

"But Eddy, this isn't a simple battle. They're actually trying to harm us!" Double D explained.

"Quit your squabbling!" The leader shouted. "Are you finished?" The three then saw Scraggy, Vivillon, and Inkay all slowly rise up. They were all battered, but they could still manage.

Scraggy was heaving, his HP on red. "(Man…that one bites.)"

Inkay shrugged it off, but still felt pain. "(Gah! Okay, that one had a lot of power packed in it.)" He said.

The situation was dire now. The odds were that if Scraggy and/or Vivillon took another attack, they would be toast, as to where Inkay could probably take two.

"End of the line! Zangoose, Crush Claw!" The leader shouted.

"Woobat, Heart Stamp!" The Midwestern one shouted.

"Rhyhorn, Fury Attack!" The blonde shouted. All three then proceeded with their attacks, and then the Eds' pokémon had to prepare for the attacks.

"Oh dear!" Double D shouted.

Just then, a Pin Missile came rushing from behind the Eds and startled Zangoose, who backed off and dodged the incoming attack. A super fast punch had stopped Woobat's Heart Stamp, but the creature who delivered the attack flew back and still took some damage. A Headbutt from a fast pokémon had collided with the Fury Attack, making both back off.

"Hey, what gives?" The leader said, annoyed.

"Huh?" Eddy asked, seeing a Quilladin, and two other pokémon.

The Eds saw a large, mostly red, ladybug-like Pokémon. It has two short, black antennae, a black neck, and a black spot in the center of its forehead. Its two eyes were large, blue, and slanted. It had four black arms with white hands clenched into fists. Its two legs were similar to its arms, but end with large red feet. Its back was red with large black spots, and the undersides of the elytra were yellow. It had a single pair of clear wings that can be folded underneath the elytra.

The other one was a slender-bodied quadruped Pokémon. It had sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It has white fur with brown stripes with one long stripe stretching the length of the body and ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes. It had small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes.

"Where did they came from?" Eddy shouted.

Double D got out his Pokedex and analyzed the two unknown pokémon.

_"Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon. When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder."_

_"Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. When running in a straight line, it can easily top __60 miles an hour__. It has a tough time with curved roads."_

Ledian looked back at Vivillon. "(Are you alright?)" She asked, acting like a superhero asking a civilian if he was okay. Vivillon couldn't find any words. He looked at Ledian and she was something. Vivillon blushed at the sight of her.

"(Uh…y-ye-yeah, I'm okay.)" He stuttered. Ledian turned and shifted her gaze at Woobat.

"(You shall be sought to justice for your misguidance!)" She declared. Woobat though was pretty ticked off because her flirting with Vivillon meant nothing. She saw his reaction at Ledian, and she wasn't taking that too well.

"(Look you fly, I'm gonna swat you down and stamp you into submission, ya hear?!)" Woobat shouted, very hostile compared to her way with Vivillon.

A figure zoomed past the Eds and in front of them.

"Hey, what the heck?!" Eddy shouted. The Eds all looked and went wide eyed when the figure turned towards them.

He had a green shirt with circles, white pants, and a watermelon for a helmet. He had a board on a long stick with a white mask with drawn on eyes. He looked at the Eds. "No thanks are necessary citizens!"

The Eds had recognized him all too well.

"OH BOY! CAPTAIN MELONHEAD HAS ARRIVED!" Ed shouted with upmost joy.

Double D was shocked by this turn of events. "H-How'd he get here?!"

"You!" Eddy shouted, remembering their last confrontation. "What the heck are you doing here melon brain?!"

"Saving the day!" He proclaimed. He turned and pointed an accusing finger at the cloaked figures. "You're not getting away with your evil deeds back at the town! Your days of reckoning is over rapscallions!" He shouted. "I, Captain Melonhead, and Splinter the Wonderwood, shall bring you to justice!"

The three figures just looked in shock that there was someone who was following them.

"Well, well! Looks like we got ourselves an extra bug to squash, huh?" The leader teased. The three laughed and their pokémon turned their attention towards Captain Melonhead's pokémon.

"(I'll ram you!)" Rhyhorn said to Linoone.

"(Gahahahahahaha! Well now, looks as though some competitors will have to be shown not to indulge in others clawing!)" Zangoose proclaimed.

"(I'll make you pay for the destruction you've caused!)" Quilladin said.

"(Time to speed our way through you!)" Linoone said.

"(You'll try!)" Zangoose said, bearing her claws.

"Well now, let's-!" The leader was about to assault, but the Midwestern one held an arm out to her.

"Hold it! What do you say we see the other get squash first?" The figure suggested with painful intentions.

The leader rugged her chin, and she smirked. "Let's do it. Let's watch them squirm, right?" The three laughed and the leader spoke. "Alright, Zangoose, use Slash on that green hedgehog thing!"

Zangoose and the other two heard their trainers' plan and smirked. "(Hear that girls? We're watching them fall one by one.)"

Zangoose then had her claws glow blue and she lunged at a slow Quilladin, who had to react fast.

"Use Bite!" Captain Melonhead shouted. Quilladin opened his mouth and his buck tooth glowed white. As one blue claw came down, Quilladin bit it and held on, which surprised Zangoose.

"(Hey, what gives?!)" An annoyed Zangoose said. With no hesitation, she used her other claw and rammed it into Quilladin's face, shocking him and he yelled as he was forced to let go and was pinned to the ground by the Crush Claw.

"Quilladin!" Captain Melonhead shouted in worry. "Ledian, Linoone, help Quiladin!"

Ledian and Linoone both zoomed in to help stop Zangoose, but this is just what the figures wanted.

"Now use Air Cutter!" The figure commanded. Woobat was able to avoid the paralysis this time again and flapped her wings. She unleashed streams of light blue 'X' shaped blades. Zangoose grinned and leaped to avoid and watch as all three of Captain Melonhead's pokémon was bombarded with a weaken Air Cutter thanks to Vivillon's Struggle Bug earlier. There was a huge array of small light blue impacts and Ledian and Quilladin took the most damage.

Fortunately, Linoone didn't take as much, and Ledian had high Special Defense, but that was still an unfortunate thing for Quilladin, of which the Air Cutter was a critical hit on. The dust cleared, revealing Quilladin had fainted.

"No!" Captain Melonhead hopelessly shouted.

"Oh no! Double D, Captain Melonhead needs our help!" Ed shouted in worry.

"Shut up stupid!" Eddy scolded, pulling on his mouth and reeling him in. He then lowered his voice slightly. "Don't be wasting your time worrying about old melonhead there. He does the work, and we find this professor guy." He planned.

"But Eddy, they're still in our way." Double D reminded. That Eddy to grit his teeth.

Captain Melonhead returned his Quilladin and had Ledian and Linoone do the battling. "Avenge our fallen ally! Ledian, Tackle! Linoone, Tackle as well!" He commanded. Both then rushed in at Zangoose, who looked rather joyful, but in a sadistic way.

"(Well now, one down, two to go.)" She said.

"(This won't even take one minute.)" Woobat said.

"(We'll ram them all!)" Rhyhorn said.

"Time to bust out this new move." The leader said. "Zangoose, use Shadow Claw!"

Zangoose leaped in front of Ledian and her right claw was surrounded in black aura with purple outlining, shaping into a claw. Ledian rammed into Zangoose and Zangoose slashed upon impact. Unfortunately, Ledain's Attack and Defense were way lower, and she was easily pushed back, taking all of the damage.

Vivillon gasped, seeing her being taken down. He never felt like this. Ledian fell to the ground, leaving her all bruised up. Scraggy and the others watched as Rhyhorn rushed at the struggling Ledain and used Stomp, smashing her into the ground. Meanwhile, Linoone rushed with Tackle at Woobat, but she was given her command to use Heart Stamp, which had hit Linoone before he could hit her, also he got flinched thanks to Heart Stamp.

Rhyhorn removed her foot, showing that Ledian had also fainted, shocking Vivillon, who was feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Ledian! No!" Captain Melonhead shouted. "Linoone, it's all up to you!"

"Out of our way fruit head!" The leader said. "You're nothing but a nuisance."

"Yeah, we don't know why we were startled by you in the first place." The Midwestern figure said. "Woobat, use Gust!"

"(Good riddance to that she-fly, now after we're finished with you, I can get back to my business!)" Woobat shouted. Her small wings then glowed light blue and she flapped them, releasing a strong wind at Linoone.

"(Gah! Aaaah!)" Linoone struggled to move forward, but the Gust made him remain still, and he had already taken damage from Air Cuter earlier.

"Now, have your Rhyhorn use that move!" The leader shouted.

The blonde snorted. "What are ya? You got stones for eyes? I was about to do that!"

"Just do it while you still can!" The other one said.

The blonde snorted again. "Rhyhorn, Rock Smash!"

"(I'll smash you!)" Rhyhorn's right leg then glowed red-orange, and she charged for Linoone. She raised up on her hind legs and she yelled as she came down on Linoone's head with Rock Smash, having him crash into the earth with a tremendous thud and having a small crater being formed.

"Linone!" Captain Melonhead shouted, extending his arm with a frown. The Eds watched with some shock as the dust cleared, revealing Rhyhorn to remove her foot and seeing Linoone fainted.

Captain Melonhead didn't even stand a chance. Rhyhorn, Woobat, and Zngoose all laughed.

"(Boy, that was fun.)" Zangoose said.

"(They were too slow for us!)" Rhyhorn said.

"(Such weaklings.)" Woobat remarked.

Captain Melonhead drooped and dropped to his knees, believed that he didn't stand a chance. "Splinter, what happened?" He said.

The three figures laughed. "What's the matter, no tough guy act?" The leader scolded.

"You weren't even considered our time!" The Midwestern one said. Captain Melonhead and Splinter both returned Linoone and got back up, not sure as to what to do next.

"Eddy." Double D whispered. "I do believe this is the time of action." Grudgingly, Eddy groaned and crossed his arms.

"Fine!" Eddy said, seeing how this was a waste of time, having Captain Melonhead fight in the first place. "Of all the rotten…" He just grumbled the rest and he walked up towards Captain Melonhead and Splinter. "Alright, alright, you've done enough. Now it's our turn."

Captain Melonhead looked up in confusion and watched as Ed and Double D walked passed him as well.

"Boys, time to take back the spotlight!" Eddy shouted.

"I shall avenge the fallen Captain Melonhead!" Ed shouted.

Double D face palmed, knowing who he was and that Ed and Eddy didn't have a clue. "Oh well, best focus on the task at hand."

Scraggy and the other two just saw the entire thing, how it was all a fluke. "(Wow…boy were they pathetic.)" Scraggy said.

"(You know…I kind of expected more from her.)" Vivillon admitted.

"(Guess they were only good at making entrances.)" Inkay noted.

"Now, where were we?" The leader said. She extended her hand. "Let's go! Zangoose, Slash!"

"Woobat, Gust!"

"Rhyhorn, Rock Smash!"

Zangoose's claws glowed white and she charged at Scraggy, who readied himself.

Eddy moved his arm in an arc. "Scraggy, use Feint Attack!" Scraggy pulled up his 'pants' and as Zangoose slashed, Scraggy vanished. Zangoose stumbled forward and looked down this time, but Scraggy wasn't there.

"(Gotcha!)" Scraggy shouted. He reappeared above Zangoose and planted a foot right on top of her face, making her slam into the ground. Zangoose grunted as she had little HP left.

Woobat made her wings glow light blue and unleashed a strong wind. Vivillon wasn't one to be fooled. He was going to counterattack while he still can. He was commanded to use Psybeam, of which he did. The attack had collided with the Gust, creating a powerful burst of streaky blue and pink circles in wind all around. The wind had ceased, and then Woobat and Vivillon had found the other unharmed.

"(Ooohhhh. Not bad cutie!)" Woobat teased, seeing how exhausted Vivillon was from the battling earlier.

"(You know...)" Vivillon said, somewhat fed up. "(…love hurts, and so will this!)" He was then commanded to use Psybeam again.

"Use Air Cutter and ends this!" The figure had commanded. Woobat had gained a little altitude and was about to unleash her attack. She was going to flap her wings, but then the paralysis kicked in and she felt sparks engulf her body.

"(Gah! C-c-c-curse t-this pa-paraly-s-s-sis!)" Woobat muttered. She was then blasted right in the nose by Psybeam, yelling as she took the attack. The figure almost gasped in shock that her Woobat was easily hit. Woobat was then seen been all unbalanced in the air and had begun to stutter about with words. "(Woh leurc!)" She said in her confusion, she then began to flutter up to the ceiling, and then banged her head on it, taking damage.

Rhyhorn's right arm turned red-orange and she rushed at Inkay. With Inkay's increased Speed, he was able to easily take action before her.

"Avenge Captain Melonhead, my space squid!" Ed shouted. "Use Foul Play!" Inkay awaited as Rhyhorn rushed at him. Her Rock Smash was about to hit, and then Inkay grabbed her foot, turned her around with every ounce of momentum he had, and then threw her. Rhyhorn yelled as she was thrown and she crashed into the wall, making a bone-cracking thunderous boom upon impact to the wall. The entire section of the cave shook slightly by that one attack. Rhyhorn dropped to the floor and she slowly turned around, disoriented by that head-to-wall assault.

"(Rammed too much.)" She muttered.

The three figures were taken back by this change. Now they were on the receiving end of the beating. "This ain't good." The leader said.

"Okay boys, let'em have it!" Eddy shouted. "Scraggy, Brick Break!" Scraggy's arm then glowed white. He then rushed at Zangoose.

"(Okay pal, your time is up!)" Scraggy shouted.

"Use Crush Claw!" The leader shouted. Zangoose then had her claws glow blue and she rushed at Scraggy with everything she had.

"(This game of survival is over!)" Zangoose shouted. She yelled as she bared a Crush Claw against an incoming Brick Break. She lunged forward and slashed down. Scraggy jumped straight up and had evaded the attack, surprising Zangoose at his wits and reaction to her Crush Claw.

"(Checkmate sucker!)" Scraggy announced and hammered his Brick Break right over Zangoose's head. Zangoose yelped and went wide eyed upon impact. The Fighting-Type move rippled through every nerve in Zangoose's body. Scraggy jumped off and landed in front as Zangoose fell back and onto her back. She groaned in her unconsciousness. She had fainted.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy shouted.

"Use Psybeam and finish this!" Double D shouted. Vivillon then unleashed his Psybeam and it had landed a direct hit. A confused Woobat yelled as she felt Psybeam zap her to the ground. Dust flew about and the figures covered up and they saw the dust cleared. Woobat had fainted.

Vivillon fluttered about and smiled. "(And that's how it's done!)"

"Stop them with Stomp!" The blonde figure shouted. Rhyhorn charged at Inkay, but Inkay was ready.

"Unleash your power! Use the power of your space squid species and use Psybeam!" Ed shouted. Inkay then turned upside down and fired Psybeam at Rhyhorn, square in the nose. She yelled and flew back, as the attack was a critical hit. It landed with an enormous thud, shaking the place quite a bit upon the brutal landing. She too was seen fainted.

The Eds all cheered, seeing as the figures have finally been defeated. "Ha! Who's in the other's way?" Eddy taunted. The figures were seen grunting and frowning as they returned their Zangoose, Woobat, and Rhyhorn.

"…not too shabby." The leader admitted with a smile. "You've beaten us this time."

"Yeah, but not for long." The Midwestern one said. She got out a small remote from her pocket, and on it was a single red button. The Eds and Captain Melonhead were all stumped until she pressed it. When she did, small mini explosions occurred behind the Eds along the ceiling, startling the Woobat and Ferroseed that hid along the ceiling. The small explosions began to make the entire part behind the Eds crumble and saw the ceiling unleash falling rocks.

The three figures laughed as they had planted those earlier for when their business was done, but it looks as though they would have to abort the mission. They ran passed the Eds and Captain Melonhead, almost knocking them over.

"Hey, get back here!" Eddy shouted. The Eds then saw the section of the cave now collapsing, and the figures were making a run for it. The Eds and Captain Melonhead all looked at the back of their orange cloaks, showing an orange ember with yellow outlining and then black outlining. They got a good look at it before they turned back once more.

"You better watch yourself! Team Flare is after you now!" The leader figure shouted before the three turned away and began running.

Captain Melonhead wasn't one to admit defeat so easily. Even if he only had Panpour left, he still had his superhuman speed and agility. He got Splinter and he made haste towards the villains. "Halt! You won't get away from me!" Captain Melonhead proclaimed as he dashed off towards the figures as the rocks crumbled behind him.

"Hey! Hold up!" Eddy was too late as the rocks came pouring down, forcing the Eds to run back in their intended direction. They recalled their pokémon just before the rocks began to increase in size. They all saw rocks piling up like a wall behind them, and when the last large rock plugged it up, the rumbling and quaking ceased.

Eddy looked on with shock. "Great, now how are we suppose to get out of here?!" He complained, as they were now stuck by a thick wall of rock.

"I must say, this predicament is unfortunate." Said a worried Double D. "Perhaps we should wait for help, yes?"

"Help? We'll be dried up raisins before help arrives!" Eddy yelled in Double D's face.

"TROUBLE! BAD! BIG!" Ed shouted, now panicking. "EDDY! I WANT TO EAT BUTTERED TOAST!"

Just then they heard a faint. "Who's there?" call from deeper within the cave. They all looked on at the large path and saw another figure coming towards them. They had to be on their guard.

Fortunately, it was a guy in a lab coat. He looked as though he was pale and rather dehydrated. "Hello?" He asked.

The Eds realized that this guy was probably the one. "Excuse me." Double D said. "Um, are you by any chance to be some sort of professor?"

The professor tilted his head and he was shocked. "Yes, sir! I am a fossil professor!" He announced. "Did you come to find fossils too?"

"Um no, sorry." Double D said. "Uh, we were sent here to bring you back to your assistance. Unfortunately, you have been gone for a long period of time, and your comrades have been worried sick about you."

The professor blinked and realized that he was gone for a longer time than he had originally thought. He was so caught up in trying to find fossils, that he lost track of time. "Oh!"

"Yeah yeah!" Eddy said. "Big whoop. You're saved, and we stopped these Teamphaire er something."

"Teamphaire? Is that a Pokémon?" The professor asked.

"Er…forget it." Eddy muttered. _'Geez, and here I thought Double D was consumed by this science mumbo-jumbo.' _

"We have saved you!" Ed happily shouted.

"Yes, now, only we have to save ourselves from deprivation of society!" Double D's voicd raised into a yell and he gestured towards the rocks that made a wall.

Eddy blinked and grinned. "Ah sockhead, so neeve."

"I think you mean naïve Eddy." He corrected.

"Whatever." Eddy then pointed towards the opposite direction of the rock wall that blocked their path and pointed at the wall they were conveniently one hundred feet from. "Ed! Dig us out of here!"

"You betcha Eddy!" Ed shouted. He then laughed and ran over towards the wall and began digging with his bare hands. "Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole!" He repeatedly said as he happily began to dig his way out of Glittering Cave.

"See?" Eddy said towards Double D and the professor. Double D just sighed and groaned, seeing that this was gonna take awhile.

* * *

**Several hours later, in Ambrette Town…**

Thanks to Ed's digging, not only were the Eds able to make it back to Ambrette Town, but they now created a link to Ambrette Town and Glittering Cave itself. It was around three or four when Ed started digging, and it was now nine at night.

The Eds were at the professor's lab, where the assistants were awaiting for their return. When they did return, the assistance were overjoyed by this phenomenon. They all reclothed him and replenished his water and food reserves, which took an extra forty five minutes.

When all of that was finished, the professor met up with the Eds, who were waiting patiently in some seats in another room. Eddy grumbled, thinking as to how much time he wasted. For all he knew, Kevin may very well be ahead of him.

Double D was very concerned with what had just happened back there. He was twiddling his thumbs. "Gentlemen, I am worried as to what will happen to us down the road."

Eddy turned towards Double D. "About what Einstein?"

"Well, those people that tried to assault us almost got us killed, and they said this group called Team Flare will now be watching us."

Ed kept a smile. "Do not fear Double D!" Ed proclaimed. "For we have Captain Melonhead on our side."

"He was a chump, stupid." Eddy said.

"Which brings me to the worries if Jonny made it out okay." Double D said. This caused confusion as they didn't have a clue as to what Double D was talking about.

"What about that bald-headed badger?" Eddy asked.

"Captain Melonhead was there, not Jonny Double D." Ed said with a smile. Double D just sighed, seeing as he'll have to explain this to them later.

"Ah you three." The professor said, looking brighter than before. "I must thank you for helping me back there." He then reached into his pockets and pulled out two fossils. "Here, you guys can have these as a token of gratitude. The Eds closed in and saw the fossils. One had a frill formation on it, and the other had an imprint of some head. "Please, take one."

Double was humbled, but knowing him, he couldn't possible accept them. "No, I really shouldn't, they're your fossils."

"Please, I insist." He said. Knowing this was only one-way, Double D took the one with the frills on it. The professor then turned towards the other two. "And you two. So sorry, but I couldn't find another fossil."

Eddy rolled his eyes, disinterested in a rock. "Hey lumpy, take it." Eddy said.

"Cool!" Ed said, as he was given the fossil. "I am the rock king!"

"Yeah, yeah, like I'd be interested in some dumb old fossil" Eddy groaned.

The professor raised a brow. "Is that so?" He then turned his back. "You three, come with me." He then directed them to the counter in front of the lab, where there was the PC box beside it. Behind the counter was a big machine that was eight feet in radius, astonishing the Eds. "Please, give me your two fossils." He said.

"Why certainly, but may I ask why?" Double D asked, giving his fossil to the professor. Ed proceeded cautiously, as to not break his crown as he was the rock monster king. The professor also asked for one poke ball each from them, as they did. He then placed the two fossils into the machine and closed it. He then inserted the poke balls into the slots provided on both sides of the machine. "Begin sequence he stated.

The assistance then began to push buttons, and then the inside of the machine window was seen glowing purple, startling the Eds. The machine kept this up for about one minute before the machine dinged like a bell. The door finally opened, revealing two creatures that opened their eyes.

One was a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon similar to sauropods. It had a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which were yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. These sails have an iridescent appearance. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of its body. While its forelegs lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail

The other one resembled a dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods such as the Tyrannosaurus. The body was grayish-brown, with a lighter gray shade on his belly and lower jaw. The back came to a peaked hump, and the tail is short and pointed. He had tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white. The hind legs were more robust, and its feet feature three white claws and an adjoining rear claw; this fourth digit is stone colored. The front part of each leg also features two, armor-like plates, which are rectangular in shape. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathering on many dinosaurs, extends from the back of the neck. The head was proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. It had two pointed teeth in the lower jaw, and the upper jaw featured tooth-like projections on either side and a slightly-decurved hook at the end. His large white eyes were semicircular with a black border along the lower curve. Orange, triangular horns extend from above each eye and point away from the snout. A similar projection juts out of the tail.

Double D was startled, yet amazed. "This has to be the most advance evolution in mankind!" He joyfully said, getting a pencil and some notes. He then turned towards the other assistance. "How did you know what genes resided in the fossils?" Just then, Eddy grabbed him by th color and grabbed Ed by the collar and was trying to drag them out.

"Grr, no notes sockhead, let's get moving!" Eddy said, but Ed had other plans as he saw the little T-Rex look at him. Ed was amazed.

"Cool! Monster!" He ran over, dragging Eddy and Double D with him, easily overpowering Eddy. "My new monster!" Ed happily said. He then patted the creature on the head, which resulted in him getting bit by the creature. All Ed did was just laugh in glee that he got a monster. The creature blinked, shocked that his Bite had no effect.

'_(Huh, I can't remember anything.)' _It thought as it let go of Ed. _'(It seems that I am being liked by this creature. Should I follow him in pursuit of who I am?)'_

Double D got out his Pokedex and analyzed the creatures.

_"Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. This Pokémon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild."_

_ "Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years."_

Double D was amazed. "Oh my lord! 100 million years?" Amaura looked up and smiled at Double D. It looked at him with a very nice gaze and curiosity, much like a child.

"(Hello!)" He said. "(Are you hear to help me?)" Double D then proceeded and petted Amaura's head, which it seemed to like.

"Those poke balls were linked to the fossils, so they're automatically caught." The professor said. "They're yours now."

"Wait!" Double D said, realizing something important. "That means that since I have six, one of my Pokémon will have to be send to the PC."

"That is correct."

Double D then walked on over, and Amaura followed him by his side the entire way. He now stood in front of the PC, contemplating. "Oh dear, who should I have rest for awhile?"

Eddy didn't want anymore time wasted. "Just pick one sockhead!"

Feeling rushed, Double D didn't have much of an option as he reached for Venipede's poke ball and put it in the slot. "I assure you, I will have you back in my party son enough my friend." He said. He then pressed some buttons, reluctantly watching as Venipede was zapped with green energy and transported into the PC. Double D then turned towards Amaura and petted his head. "Well now, I do believe you are part of my team." He said with a smile. Amaura smiled and was sentenced into his poke ball.

Ed then got Tyrunt's poke ball and pointed it at Tyrunt. _'(Well now, it seems I'm going on a journey.)' _Tyrunt was then zapped into his new poke ball.

The professor turned towards Eddy. "So sorry. I wish we had some fossil to give you."

Eddy just shrugged it off. "Bah! Don't sweat it!"

"If only I had some Old Amber, then I would've had it turn into a pokémon for you." Just then, Double D was pondering.

"Old Amber…hmmm…" Just then, he realized something earlier that happened in Glittering Cave. "Eddy, show them that rock you've found."

"What?" Eddy then flipped his backpack and pulled out the orange rock. "This?"

The people there all reeled back from shock as Eddy had what they had described. The professor slowly proceeded. "Can I see that?"

"Uh sure, but why-?!" He got no room as the professor took the Old Amber and put it into the machine. Eddy was then told to give them a poke ball, and the process began.

After a minute, the door opened and steam came out. Everyone there stepped back, seeing that the fossil was far larger than what Tyrunt and Amaura were.

The Eds went wide eyed as they were now trembling before a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It had sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout was ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body was covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. The wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. It had talon-like feet and clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow.

He roared, making everyone cover their ears.

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Double D shouted, startled by the monstrosity. Eddy got out his Pokedex and analyzed it.

_"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries."_

Eddy looked at it and it glared at it, knowing that it was in a new world.

"(…who are you?)" He asked in a terrifying manner. Eddy paid no heed as he saw the wings.

"…Is it a bird? I HATE BIRDS!" Eddy shouted, startling everyone there, even Aerodactyl.

"(Easy, easy!)" Aerodactyl said. Eddy grabbed his own face and grumbled, not wanting some bird.

Double D went up to him. "Eddy, I assure you, that is nothing like a bird! That is a fossilized flying reptile."

Eddy just went over and grabbed his poke ball. "Fine, whatever."

"WAIT!" An assistant said. Everyone turned and saw the assistant walking up to Eddy. "Here, we were going to give you this." In his hand, he was given a small marble that was gray, black, and purple.

"What is it?" Eddy asked, forgetting that Ivysaur had something similar.

"Just give it to Aerodactyl, that's all we know."

Eddy then gave it to Aerodactyl, who felt the stone's power coursing through him upon touch. "(Hmm, seems his species has more to bargain me than I can imagine.)" He said, thinking as to see where this was going. Eddy then finally returned Aerodactyl and grabbed his pals.

"Can we please go now?! We need to make up for the ground we lost!"

"But Eddy, I am pooped." Ed said.

"No time for poop lumpy! We need to go!" He dragged his pals and soared out of the lab.

"Thank you!" Double D shouted before the door shut behind him, seeing the assistance bid farewell.

"C'mon boys! It's a nighttime coastline cruise for us!" Eddy shouted as he was exiting Ambrette Town and onto the beach at night, seeing the stars flicker up in the sky. Little did he know, Double D and Ed were barely awake as they were dragged, but Eddy was full of energy to keep going.

"And the plot thickens still." Ed managed to say, breaking the fourth wall, and before beginning to snore while being dragged along the night beach.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Rollout, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Leer, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Bite, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye

-Venipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 21

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Tail, Screech, Protect

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Charge, Mud-Slap, Quick Attack

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Take Down, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Foul Play, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Stealth Rock, Bite, Charm

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Burmy (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite

-Ralts (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Trace

Moves: Lucky Chant, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Echoed Voice, Sweet Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Bunnelby (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Doubleslap, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Odor Sleuth, Psybeam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 19

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 19

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 18

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

-Budew (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Growth, Worry Seed, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 19

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Growl, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Hoppip (Male)

Lv: 13

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Tail Whip, Tackle

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Noble Roar

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Astonish, Mud-Slap, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Lick, Poison Tail, Screech

* * *

**Close to 12K! It's usually 7K, but I went overboard! WAY overboard! Anyway, you have hints as to whom the Team Flare grunts are. DON'T SAY IT!**

**I am sorry if the last quarter felt rushed. It was close to midnight and I just wanted this chapter to be finished. **

**I left out some word on the cul-de-sac kids and their new Pokémon, but this was way better than revealing them. Hope you all liked it.**

**The Eds got their Fossil Pokémon, hope you liked who they got.**

**Next chapter will be a gym battle, with hints of the cul-de-sac kids and their Pokémon, so it might be a little long, but nothing compared to this.**

**Hope you loved the battle and the appearance of Captain Melonhead. I wanted to do so much more with Captain Melonhead, but I was still way over the word count I intended. Maybe next time.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys loved everything up to this point.**

* * *

**Next Time: Cliffs &amp; Stones**


	14. Cliffs & Stones

Chapter 14 – Cliffs &amp; Stones

**Okay! Third chapter in a row, I am on a roll! Haven't got much planned except a gym battle and some extra stuff, so this will most likely be a little long, but not like last chapter.**

**RavenousEds: I figured that Aerodactyl would suite Eddy in contrast of his hatred for birds, so I figured Aerodactyl would be a nice edition.**

**Stormrider019: The fossil Pokémon had to be matched up to the Eds based on their personalities, and Amaura being gentle like Double D was a suitable duo. As for Ed and Tyrunt, the Kalos region is doomed by the duo, no question!**

**Frankish Inheritor: Not necessarily, I assure you, things won't be the same in the end. They won't lose their Pokémon. This is actually in conjunction with BPS, so be expecting some change.**

**PROJECTXD: Sarah got Seviper and Rolf got Spoink off-screen. I had no room to add those two events into the last chapter. Those two will get some screen time soon.**

**WishStarAllie: Your summary about the two chapters is amazing. I really do appreciate you admiring as to how I make this story. The reason Rolf wants to catch Kevin was because he abandoned them back in Santalune City, and Rolf wouldn't let that slip by. Yeah, some romance should be implied more, but not this chapter, but maybe in another two or so chapters. I'll keep up the work.**

**On with our lives!**

**FOREWARNING: Long chapter, be ready to see battling.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds ventured into the back of Glittering Cave, where they confront three unknown cloaked figures with matching orange hoods. In the battle, the tides were continually shifted, and when things looked grim for the Eds, Captain Melonhead showed up, but his pokémon were easily defeated, leaving the Eds to take control and win. The cloaked figures announce Team Flare will be after them and they escaped along with Captain Melonhead, leaving the Eds trapped inside. They eventually find the professor and Ed digs them back to Ambrette Town. There, the Eds got their fossil Pokémon, and Eddy dragged his comrades off through the beaches of Route 8 under the starry sky.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Cliffs &amp; Stones**

Cyllage city in the morning was a beautiful site in the morning, especially with the sun's rays shining over the cliffs and Connecting Cave that resided over a hill. The city itself was rather sizeable, being bigger in population and space compared to Ambrette Town and Camphrier Town. It was locked between the cliffs and the sea, and was very well known for its bicycle racecourses that traveled around the city itself.

It was around eight in the morning, and the Eds had finally arrived in the Pokémon Center…well, most of them. Last night left Eddy out like a light due to him running and dragging his exhausted friends. That did cover some ground overnight, but Eddy was asleep at this point while his comrades had their fair share of sleep.

Double D entered first, with Ed following behind and dragging a snoring Eddy. They reached the counter, where Nurse Joy was awaiting to heal their pokémon. Double D went ahead and healed his pokémon before Ed did. After Ed, it was Eddy's turn, only he was asleep.

"Ed." Double D asked. "I do believe that it's time for Eddy to awaken."

Ed looked at Double D and then turned back at a sleeping Eddy on the floor next to him. He then gave an 'OK' sign with his hands.

"Roger loco, Double D." Ed said. He then jumped onto a table that was close by and stood on top of it. He turned back and Eddy was still snoring. "BELLY FLOP!" Ed then jumped off the table and onto his sleeping comrade with a big thud.

Double D recoiled at the thud and he looked back at Ed, who looked as flat as a pancake. "Um, Ed?" Double D was worried that Ed may had squashed Eddy, but looked in surprise to see Eddy kick and send Ed soaring in the air and land on the ground next to him.

"Get off!" Eddy shouted. He turned onto his stomach and got back his feet, grumbling and dusting off Ed germs. Ed looked unfazed when he was lying on the ground. He then got back up and turned back towards a blank Double D.

"Ed, please don't do that again." Double D said. Ed simply stood their blankly as he and Double D saw Eddy looking at his surroundings. He looked confused, as the last thing he remembered was him being on a beach at night.

Double D figured that they should inform their friend. "Morning Eddy." He started, getting Eddy's attention. "You fell asleep while on our travels, so me and Ed had taken the liberty and transported you when we had awoken. You seemed to have overslept."

Eddy groaned and noticed he was inside of the Pokémon Center. He wasted no time in getting to the counter to heal his team. Afterwards, the Eds found a table in the lounge section of the building and Eddy slumped into a chair, still fairly tired.

"Man, this traveling is killing me." Eddy commented.

"Well Eddy, we can't seem to find any other mode of transportation." Double D stated. "Besides, if we don't go through caves or tall grass, your team wouldn't grow as exponentially." He had a point there, to which Eddy put his head down on the table. Double D turned away and began to slowly walk. "I'll go and retrieve some fresh supplies from the store. I'll be back with nourishment shortly." He announced.

Double D walked off to get some more food for them and for their Pokémon. Recently, he had to buy a bunch more thanks to Ed's Snorlax, but who could blame it? It wasn't too bad though, though they still wind up short on cash in the end.

"Ed, why is it in the end that we never have cash? Honestly." Eddy said.

"The luck of the Irish is too green for our potatoes Eddy." Ed said, too which Eddy sighed and slammed his Ed back on the table.

"We go to the gym in an hour." Eddy murmured. It was not long after that Double D had arrived with fresh supplies and food to last them hopefully until the next time they enter town.

* * *

**Route 8 – Nazz and Rolf**

Nazz was facing a small, orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with large pincers. It has dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks. It has a hook-like tail that is concealed underneath the sectioned chunk of gray rock it uses as a shell. She got out her Pokedex and had already analyzed it.

_"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokémon remains agitated until it locates a replacement."_

At this point, Nazz was doing battle with her Burmy out, and she wasn't holding up all too well. Her Burmy was weak to Rock-Types, and Dwebble knew Smack Down, which was fired in the form of a metallic gold orb of energy envelope in orange energy and was recently launched at Burmy.

"Burmy, Protect!" Nazz shouted. Burmy then created a shield of turquoise and she had successfully blocked it, this time. She had already taken some damage from a Feint Attack and a previous Smack Down, and her energy was in the red.

"(This bug…is a pest…for sure.)" She had remarked between breaths. This was no time for her to be fooling about. Her full attention was made on Dwebble.

"Alright dude, let's use Bug Bite!" Nazz shouted. Burmy then had her mouth glowed and extended slightly and she lunged at Dwebble. Dwebble crawled under his rock and hid in it and it flashed red, via Withdraw. Burmy's attack had hit it and she repeatedly bit the rock, which was impermeable. She backed off and shook her head.

"(Ow! My mouth feels like it bit into a tank!)" Burmy remarked. She wasn't holding up to well as her offense was no match for Dwebble's Defense.

"Gogo Nazz-girl! Rolf will not stand for this as we are ever so closer to Kevin! Do not let your little parasite that hides in sand down." Rolf remarked.

Since they were traveling on a beach, Burmy was now battling in not a leafy cloak, but was now coated in a sandy cloak, with some rocks on her.

Nazz herself was wondering how she could beat such a Defense.

Dwebble came out of his shell and he began to open his mouth to make Smack Down again. Nazz had to act fast. "Burmy!" Nazz shouted. "Don't give up! We may only have few moves, but we won't give up!"

"(Do you honestly think that I would let some pest get the best of me?)" Burmy remarked, turning back to her trainer. She then saw the sphere get launched at her as she turned back. "(You freak of nature have another thing coming to ya!)"

Burmy mustered up whatever energy she had and her body and created light blue balls of energy in front of her, shocking everyone there. She then fired them and they rotated upon firing. There were three spheres, and one took the Smack Down while the other two continued to rotate and smash into a surprised Dwebble. Dwebble flew back a few feet and landed with a thud.

Nazz was still in shock as to what happened. Burmy has never used that move before, so this was a development of some kind. "Dude, what was that just now?"

Rolf blinked and stayed on Skiddo. "Rolf is as curious as you are gogo Nazz-girl. Your Burmy of many cloaks has learned what is to be a new move, yes?"

"Well, just to be sure." Nazz got out her Pokedex and analyzed her Burmy and her moves.

_"Burmy's known moves are: __**Protect**__, __**Tackle**__, __**Bug Bite**__, and __**Hidden Power**__."_

Nazz had a hand over her mouth as to the new move that wasn't there before. It was Hidden Power, a new move, and it looked strong against Dwebble.

"Awesome!" Nazz squealed. "Alright dudes, let's go!" Nazz shouted. "Burmy, use Hidden Power again!'

"(Okay bug brain, let's see your Defense stop this!)" Burmy then created three light blue spheres and they went rotating at Dwebble. He went inside his rock and used Withdraw to increase his Defense even more. Unfortunately, he did not know that Hidden Power was a Special Attack based attack. Hidden Power exploded upon impact, making Dwebble fly yet again and into the sand. Dwebble had fainted and disappeared, leaving Burmy to be victorious.

"Yeah dude, we did it!" Nazz shouted in joy. Burmy turned back at her trainer with a weak grin on her face.

"(That was annoying, but exciting.)" She commented. With that said, Burmy began to glow a light blue and an energy field enveloped her. Rolf went wide eyed and Nazz gasped at the new evolution that was taking place.

"Rolf." Nazz said.

"Yes spindle-shanks Nazz-girl, your warrior seems to be transforming." Rolf remarked. They watched on as Burmy underwent her evolution. She began to grow somewhat and expand on the upper part, with her antennae becoming thin. They all saw the light exploding, revealing it to have oval eyes, a long pointed beak, and a long antenna with a coiled tip. The sandy coat on it had arm-like structures on the sides, with chains of pebbles. It had dotted rocks and a brown-tipped beak.

"Dude, it finally evolved!" Nazz said, running up to it and getting down on her knees to get eye level with it. She looked at her newly evolved bagworm and analyzed it with her Pokedex.

_"Wormadam, the bagworm Pokémon. Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved. The materials on hand become a part of its body."_

Nazz looked back at Wormadam, who was surprised by her new and permanent form. She didn't expect to evolve into something with rocks for arms.

"(Now this is just uncalled for.)" Wormadam noted. But then figured that since she evolved, that meant her Defense would go up, which she thought was an asset. "(…whatever, I still got stronger in the end.)"

"Rolf praises you and the bagworm's improvement gogo Nazz-girl." Rolf said. "Rolf is impressed to see…huh?" He then saw something Nazz's pocket rattling about. "Rolf sees signs of one moving about in your pockets."

Nazz then saw that Ralts's poke ball was rattling like crazy. The next thing they saw was Ralts popping out of her poke ball. She appeared by Wormadam's side, looking all shaken.

Wormadam looked surprised. "(What's with you?)"

"(I-I feel…strange…)" Ralts was then enveloped in a light of her own and was enveloped in an energy field. Skiddo, Wormadam, Nazz, and Rolf all stepped back to see yet another evolution that was taking place.

"Wow!" Nazz was in awe yet again as Ralts has leveled up as well, and that meant she was going to evolve as of now.

Ralts was growing, gaining thin legs, horns on her head moved, longer arms, and taller. The light exploded, revealing what seems to be a white bipedal Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. She had green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and two red horns looking like hairpins. She had skinny green legs with pointed feet and thin, white arms that have two fingers.

Everyone was more than surprised to see the evolution happy. They even saw the newly evolved creature do a little twirling dance as the sunlight was shining over the cliff in the morning.

"(I feel very enthusiastic.)" She calmly said with a smile upon a twirl. She cased her twirling and she did a curtsy towards the others.

Nazz was very excited as she pulled out her Pokedex with a smile, seeing her newly evolved pokémon doing a dance in the morning sun.

_"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy."_

Nazz was even more happy hearing this bit of news. Now her Kirlia would be even stronger thanks to the joy it receives. "This is so cool!" Nazz went and hugged her Kirlia, to which she smiled as a response.

"(This feels overly joyful to say the least.)" Kirlia remarked.

"(Yeah, I guess so.)" Wormadam agreed.

* * *

**Jonny**

Jonny was walking about alongside the beach, looking out at the sea. He was in his usual attire this time and he had recently been rather quiet. Normally, he'd be talking to Plank, but that last failure with Team Flare's getaway has left him feeling a little down.

Since that time, he's captured both a Dwebble and a Binacle for extra Defense on his team. Binacle was a strange Pokémon that seemed to resemble a hand of some sorts. The "arms" were orange with a single white stripe. The "hands" were brown with three long claws and a face on the "palms" with two round eyes with black pupils, orange puffy cheeks, and no visible mouth.

Jonny had stopped and got out his granola from his backpack and began to nibble on it, thinking as to how he was going to improve on taking down Team Flare. He had to work hard and make sure that his recruits get tough.

He only ate half of his granola before stashing it away and pulling out a poke ball. "Binacle, let's go!"

Binacle appeared out of his poke ball and looked about. Feeling all grouchy and cranky. "(Okay, what is this? What's going on?)" He asked in unison with his heads. He turned towards Jonny and saw Jonny.

"Let's get to work." Jonny said. "We'll stop Team Flare with everything we got."

* * *

**Cyllage City – The Eds**

"Are you sure this is the place Double D?" Eddy asked, not impressed nor amused by how the gym was arranged and located within the city. It was on the side of the cliff, with the entrance to the gym being embedded into the cliff itself. It had taken the Eds a bit before they could find it, since they had to rely on Double D's Town Map and climb up a steep bike trail.

"I'm quite positive Eddy. There is that poke ball symbol over the entrance. Remember? The gym in Santalune City had a sign similar to just that." Double D had explained to his cranky and loud pal.

"Every toothbrush must have its toothpaste Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. Eddy turned forward at the gym entrance and began to walk inside.

"Fine, let's get on with it already." He said, and the trio made their way inside.

When they entered the cave-like entrance to the gym, they'd expected a similar feeling to that of the Santalune Gym, but this was absolutely nothing like that. They walked in and saw a _huge_ rock climbing wall and sunlight peering through the roof. Behind that massive rock wall was a massive waterfall itself.

"HOLY COW!" Eddy shouted in shock. "Just what the heck is this place?!"

Even Double D was confused. He too expected to see a battlefield, not a rock wall. "I'm not sure Eddy."

"Pretty rocks." Ed said, admiring the red, gray, blue, and green rocks scattered about for others to climb over. Ed then stopped and saw a figure at the very top of the building. "Hey guys, a disco man!" The Eds all looked up and saw what Ed was trying to describe. They saw a dark skinned man with a thin figure. His hair style was dark hair with some colored stones in it, much like the rock wall itself. He had gray eyes and some climbing gear equipped to his waist.

"Is that the gym leader?" Double D wondered, having his hand being used as a shield from the sun. He tried to call up to him. "Hello?" He shouted.

"Hi there!" The figure shouted from the top. "Welcome! Are you here for a gym battle?"

"Yes! We three would like to challenge your gym!" Double D shouted. "Will you accept?"

The gym leader kept his cool-headed smile. "Yes, I will accept. I am Grant, and I am the gym leader here. Climb up!"

The Eds were confused as to what Grant meant. "Climb what?" Eddy shouted.

"This wall of course!" Grant shouted. "The battlefield awaits for you at the top!"

"WHAT?!" Eddy shouted. Ed and Double D both were startled that they had to climb a mere three-hundred feet to get to the top. "WE HAVE TO CLIMB ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP?!"

"Oh dear." Double D began to sweat all over, dreading the use of his upper body. He really hates exercise and really wishes there was another way. He began to shiver about all over the place.

"My Cyllage Gym specializes in Rock-Type Pokémon. I feel my challengers should experience my love of rocks. I designed the gym to make that possible." Grant explained. This heads-up did give the Eds an idea as to what they should use, but that idea was blocked by a certain rock wall.

"W-Wait! I don't suppose there's another way to get up to the top, right?" Double D desperately needed another solution to this matter. He didn't have the supplies to make a machine to help him scale this wall. He was sweating like crazy now.

"Yeah, there's a staircase on the other side of the wall." Grant shouted. "The choice is yours." Double stopped sweating and heaved in relief that he won't suffer nor die trying to get up.

Eddy was raring to go. No rock wall was gonna stop his gym win. He was going to scale this thing with every bit of energy he had. All he needed was the motivation.

What was the most obvious motivation? Being the better trainer than Kevin. Eddy knew that Kevin was catching up and he failed to be second. Failure was not an option this time. It was either sink or swim, or in this case, stairs or climb.

With energy in his legs, his legs were super charged and he was about to take off faster than a racecar. "Second badge here I come!" Eddy shouted. He then ran towards and rapidly up the rock wall, surprising Double D of his vertical run. Even Grant blinked in utter surprise.

"My, that's one heck of a climb he's got." Grant muttered, amazed of Eddy's run. His run was just like those two times he went up the tree to get Plank with his pals, and the other to place Ed's jacket on the very top of a tree, and he didn't need to use his arms that time.

"That badge is mine!" He shouted, zooming faster up and looking straight up as he zoomed.

Ed was about to take the climbing challenge, but Double D pulled on his jacket. "No Ed, we'll be taking the stairs." Double D managed to squeal out. Ed toppled over and Double D heaved a breath. "You're getting heavy Ed."

Soon enough, Eddy had reached the top and was raring to go. "Now how about that gym battle." Eddy said. His pals had just came up from the stairs. Double D and Ed both exited the stairs. They made their way over.

"Well done, you've impressed me with that enthusiasm." Grant said, praising Eddy. "I've been awaiting for challengers like you to appear for a battle. I hope this battle will be worth the wait."

"Let's go!" Eddy said, but then Ed ran up and fell in front of them both. "Ed, what's with you?"

Ed then got up and turned to Eddy, unfazed by his face plant on the flat and rocky battlefield. "Can I have a turn? Can I? Can I?"

Eddy was rather surprised to hear Ed wanting to go first. "No way lumpy. I was here first, so I get first crack at'em!"

Double D thought it would be fair to interject in this little dispute. "Eddy." Double D said, walking up. "I think it's only fair that Ed should go first."

Eddy turned towards his smart pal. "What are you talking about now, sockhead?"

"Just hear me out Eddy." Double D insisted, and Eddy listened. "You want that gym badge, am I correct? Well, last time you went first, and you weren't sure as to what you were facing." Eddy was beginning to get the idea, and he raised a brow. "So if you let Ed have his turn, you'll have time to strategize, and Ed can battle."

Eddy had to admit that Double D had a point. Last time he went up against Viola, he had no idea what he was facing, yet still won. This time might be different as he will let Ed be the bait while Eddy looks on, not to mention he wants to see a fight.

Grudgingly, he turned and walked with Double D towards the side of the battlefield "Make it fast Ed." Eddy said back at his friend.

"Gotcha Eddy! This mountain shall be crushed by my bunions." He said. Grant turned towards Ed with a smile, now seeing how the order will play out.

"I see that we have an order." Grant said. "Good. Each of you will have a chance to climb over a wall, and that's me. Ed, yes? I do hope that you will reach your potential to reach the top and surpass me."

"I shall climb this wall of chocolate and enjoy its every taste of victory!" Ed declared, not wanting to lose.

* * *

**Route 8 – Nazz and Rolf**

Rolf's Bunnelby was facing off against an opponent's Staryu. Staryu was a golden-brown sea star-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's left "leg". The core resembled a red jewel.

They were in the heat of battle, and Bunnelby skid back from a previous attack. "(Oi, listen up you rascal, this govna is gonna kick your kiester he is!)"

Rolf arced his arm. "We shall use Double Kick!" Rolf shouted. Double Kick was learned from the previous battle Bunnelby had. It was a two-on-two, and Bunnelby had learned Double Kick from defeating the first pokémon. Bunnelby's feet glowed white and he jumped. He was over Staryu and he came down super fast thanks to having Agility used from the previous battle as well. Staryu had little time to act as it was slammed by two feet. Staryu reeled back and remained strong.

"Use Swift!" The fisherman shouted. Staryu then had the core glow yellow and it launched yellow stars with golden sparkles from the core. Bunnelby was hit yet again with Swift and he had taken damage earlier. At this point, Bunnelby's energy was at the lower yellow. Bunnelby got to a knee as he was feeling wiped.

"(You lot! This govna ain't giving up now, yah hear?!)" Bunnelby refused to give up. He's been with Rolf for awhile and he enjoys battling by his side.

"Rolf understands how you feel, young rabbit one. Rolf will not give up so easily as we must make a certain Kevin-boy ay for abandoning his comrades. Bunnelby!"

Bunnelby had heard Rolf's call and he stood straight up. Bunnelby yelled in response and he began to glow light blue and an energy field began to form. Rolf looked on with a grin, knowing Bunnelby would answer his call.

"Dude, your Bunnelby is evolving!" Naz shouted in shock. She was the referee in this battle.

"Yes, those know that Rolf shall not stray from the path of what he knows what must be done!" They all saw Bunnelby's ears expand greatly, having grips at the end. They saw him grow and saw him even widen. When the light exploded, they saw a bipedal Pokémon resembling a large, portly rabbit. His most remarkable features are his two ears, which are each crowned with a massive, muscular forearm, complete with three-fingered paws. The ears were furry and mostly grey in coloration, with a pink inner pinna, whereas the paws at the ends of the ears are brown. Three spots of brown fur surround each of the ear-wrists. A pointed protrusion marks the outer elbow. The other four limbs growing from his round, grey torso are small in comparison to the ears. The fur of the upper paws is white, while the feet are brown. A sash-like band composed of thicker, wooly fur surrounds his waist. This sash is sectioned brown on its sides and yellow at its front and back; his short tail is also yellow, protruding from the back section of the sash. His face had a large brown muzzle, resembling stubble. Two large front teeth protrude from its wide mouth and three whiskers decorate each cheek. Its eyes are perpetually squinting and it seems to favor a slightly furrowed brow.

"(Oi, now this govna is really hoppin crazy now!)" He shouted, startling the fisherman's Staryu.

Rolf got out his Pokedex and analyzed the Bunnelby's evolution.

_"Diggersby, the Digging Pokémon. As powerful as an excavator, its ears can reduce dense bedrock to rubble. When it's finished digging, it lounges lazily."_

"Rolf is humbled by the power of one to break rock." He said. "Now we shall uphold this new found power by using Double Kick yet again!" Diggersby did as told and he jumped into the air. His feet glowed white and he came down once more on Staryu, causing even more damage than before. Staryu slammed into the sand and Diggersby landed in front. "Now we shall win by using Tackle and ramming the inferior one!" Rolf commanded.

Diggersby then yelled as he lunged forward at a weak Staryu and slammed into its center, making a ripple in the air. Staryu yelled as it flew back and skid insanely hard through the sand, making a small trail that was ten feet long. It had fainted.

Nazz raised her arm for Rolf's side. "Staryu is unable to battle, Diggersby is the winner. The victory goes to Rolf!" Nazz shouted.

Rolf walked up to his newly evolved Diggersby and smiled. "You have learned well, strong-eared one. Now we shall be one step closer to making Kevin-boy sorry for leaving his friends and being selfish!"

* * *

**Cyllage Gym – The Eds**

The battlefield was all flat, with nothing protruding from the light brown area. The waterfall was on Grant's side of the field, making a small rainbow as the water fell. There were support lights all around because there was hardly any sunlight peering through. The stage was set for Ed and Grant to do battle. And because the Eds, along with the other cul-de-sac kids, had to document their battles by the Vs Reorder Professor Sycamore gave them, Ed had to turn his on, surprisingly remembering he had to do so.

A referee then showed up, ready to announce the battle.

"The gym battle between Ed of Peach Creek, and Grant, the Cyllage Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side may use only two pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger may be allowed to substitute his pokémon at any given time." He announced.

Grant got out a poke ball and pointed it at Ed. "I hope you'll give me everything you got, because this wall won't be easy to climb." He then threw his poke ball. "Amaura, come on out!"

Out appeared his own Amaura. Amaura shouted as he was on the battlefield. "(Let's go!)"

Double D looked on in surprise. "I didn't know Grant had fossil Pokémon." He said.

"Who cares? Ed, make sure you win this one!" Eddy called out.

Ed got out his poke ball and he threw it. "Come out and play, Inkay of the space squids!" Ed shouted. Inkay had then appeared out of his poke ball and was ready to do battle.

"(Let's go! Space squid is all ready!)" Inkay declared.

Amaura readied himself as well. "(You won't pass this wall.)"

The referee brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!" He shouted.

Ed then pointed at Amaura. "Commence the monster fight with Psybeam!" Ed shouted. Inkay turned upside down and fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles at Amura.

Grant held his shoulder and he cracked his neck, getting ready. "Alright, let's go Amaura. Use Aurora Beam!" He shouted. Amaura then created a glowing bluish green orb in front of his mouth and fired a glowing green and black beam from it.

The two incoming attacks collided into the other, resulting in an explosion. The explosion scattered strong winds that made Eddy cover up and Double D had to hold onto his hat.

"Ed is starting off well!" Double D shouted through the dying winds. The winds ceased and the smoke cleared, revealing both pokémon unfazed and untouched.

"Impressive." Grant smiled. He then moved his arm in an arc. "Now use Rock Tomb!"

"(Here's one wall you won't surpass!)" Amaura shouted as he was outlined in white energy and raised his head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy shaped around his head like a ring.

Eddy and Double D recognized this move from an Onix or two back in Glittering Cave. "Hey, that's the move that that giant chain of rocks used!" Eddy shouted on the edge of the battlefield.

Amaura then stopped glowing and the rocks were then send flying down on Inkay. Ed had to react or his Inkay would be dealt with damage. "Dodge it!" Ed shouted. Inkay squirmed his small squid-like body passed every falling boulder possible. He was shifting left first, then right, and he shifted again right, and then left, but it was after that that he was finally hit by an incoming rock that crashed and exploded in his face.

"Alien space squid!" Ed shouted. The very small explosion cleared and Inkay was still floating, though he did take quite a hit. Inkay opened his eyes and he looked back at Amaura, with a red aura going around his body for two seconds.

"(That one kind of hurt.)" Inkay admitted. "(Now it's my turn!)" Inkay was then ordered by Ed to use Foul Play, and so Inkay rushed at Amaura with his increased Speed.

This took Grant by surprise as Rock Tomb was meant to decrease Speed, not increase it. "My, this is something I didn't see." He said, keeping his cool. He then moved his arm in an arc. "Amaura, use Aurora Beam!" Amaura then created another orb in front of her and fired it at an incoming Inkay. Inkay expertly dodged by shifting towards his left and continuing on with his course. Inkay grabbed Amaura by the legs, did an entire three-sixty twirl, and threw Amaura, much to everyone's shock. Amaura yelled as he slammed into the ground and skid a few feet.

"(Ow. That one really hurt.)" Amaura choked, wincing upon getting to his feet.

"(You think that's bad, this alien is just getting warmed up!)" Inkay proclaimed.

"Go forth and use Foul Play again and flip him like a delicious pancake!" Ed shouted. Inkay then began to zoom into Amaura again, with his Speed still up. He was coming in fairly quick and was about to make contact, but Amaura wasn't one to be fooled twice.

"Dodge and use Rock Tomb!" Grant commanded. Amaura had put every ounce of his weight onto his right side. He lifted his left half and Inkay completely missed, flying under and passed his limbs, stunning him.

'_(Talk about reflexes!)' _Inkay thought as he followed through his dash and he came to a screeching halt ten feet behind. Amaura turned around as Inkay was caught off guard. Amaura was outlined in white energy and repeated the process for Rock Tomb.

"Hey, watch out monobrow!" Eddy shouted. But it was too late as the falling rocks came down and Inkay turned towards Amaura and looked up only to be hammered straight in the face by exploding and descending rocks.

"Inkay, my space squid!" Ed shouted. He clutched his own face in suspense and saw the smoke and dust clear out. Everyone saw how damaged Inkay was now. A few wounds all about his body, and he was heavily scratched by the two Rock Tombs. No question that he had taken major damage in total.

Inkay was wobbling in the air and had one eye open while the other was wincing. "(That's gonna…hurt for awhile.)" Inkay muttered. He then felt the red aura outline his body for two seconds, meaning now he was faster than before.

Grant took notice to this development. "Ah, I see your Inkay is rather resilient." He said. "That's good. This wall is hard to climb, enduring hardships like these only push you forward."

"We shall not concede to the Great Wall of China!" Ed proclaimed, as to where Inkay snapped out of his wincing and heard his trainer's proclamation.

"(I shall not bow before thee!)" Inkay had shouted.

Grant smirked. "We shall test you even further. Now Amaura, use Thunder Wave!" Amaura then had his head lean forward, and emanated rings of yellow electric energy that were closing in at Inkay from ten feet away. Inkay himself wasn't a fool either, as he swiftly moved towards his left, avoiding Thunder Wave and the paralysis.

"Nice going Ed, crush that dinosaur!" Eddy shouted.

"Those Rock Tomb attacks did inflict significant damage on Inkay, but the upside is that Inkay is much faster now that he has the Contrary Ability." Double D remarked.

Inkay made his way around and was behind Amaura, now facing the same direction that Ed was. "Unleash your power with Psybeam!" Inkay then turned upside down and launched his Psybeam attack.

"Aurora Beam!" Grant commanded. Amaura turned around and fired her Aurora Beam yet again. This time, the two attacks collided, but the result was a smaller explosion because of the decrease of stamina on both ends. Regardless of that, neither side sustained damage, even after the small smoke cloud cleared.

"We shall use Return!" Ed commanded. Inkay then began glowing pink all around his body, and then he rushed at Amaura, who had little time to react at the read-on hit, with a big rippling pink heart between the two upon impact.

"(I'm not through!)" Inkay shouted as he reeled back a few feet, as did a stumbling Amaura.

"He shall now undergo sleep and be tucked into bed by Hypnosis!" Ed said. The yellow part on Inkay's top then shined, and the light was reaching Amaura, who was looking at it.

"(I feel…sleepy…all of a sudden…)" His eyes then became drowsy and hazy as he failed to look away or avoid the direct light from Inkay's top. Soon enough, Amaura had succumbed to Hypnosis and fell asleep on the spot.

"Oh wow, I didn't see this coming." Grant admitted.

"Give it nightmares ya lump!" Eddy shouted, telling Ed to end it already.

"Go forth and use Return!" Ed commanded. Inkay then glowed pink and he charged at the sleeping opponent. Inkay hit him head on with the rippling heart in between and Amaura flew back and skid in his deep sleep.

"Yeah! Keep attacking Ed! Don't stop!" Eddy shouted, getting a little carried away with Ed's advantage.

"Now, Psybeam!" Ed had shouted and pointed at Amaura.

"(This alien with make you experience out of this world pain!)" Inkay shouted as he turned upside down and fired his Psybeam attack. It had hit head on at the sleeping Amaura and it exploded upon impact. It was a rather harsh hit, as it was critical.

Grant gasped at the explosion of blue and pink circles that engulfed the small area. The dust and the explosion had soon cleared out, leaving a fainted Amaura.

"Amaura is unable to battle, Inkay is the winner!" The referee had declared, raising an arm in Ed's direction.

"Yeah, we sunk those ships!" Ed had shouted. Inkay let out a short breath, finally finished with the first opponent.

"(That was tougher than I had expected.)" He admitted. "(If that was his first, then let's hope his second doesn't deal as much.)"

Grant had returned his Amaura and pulled out his second poke ball. "Not bad Ed. You and your Inkay had managed to climb that wall with brilliance. For that, I commend you both."

Double D was now feeling rather anxious, as this gym battle had got him twiddling his fingers. "I fear that my adrenaline is accelerating. Perhaps this battle is a little too intense, yes?"

"Bah, quite your griping ya big sissy." Eddy berated and waived his arm like it didn't matter to him. "Gym battles are suppose to be like this. So relax, watch a battle, and then we get our badges."

"Okay, let's go." Grant then threw up his poke ball. "Tyrunt!" The poke ball opened, revealing it to be Tyrunt, the fossil that Ed had gotten back in Ambrette Town. Tyrunt screeched out loud and stomped once, making the battlefield quake slightly.

"(GRAAHHHH!)" Tyrunt roared. Inkay looked on wide-eyed and heavily startled by the fact his opponent was far more terrifying than the previous one.

Inkay gulped. "(Uh oh…)"

Tyrunt scratched the ground and embedded a trail with his clawed feet, indicating he was ready to battle. "(Are we gonna stare at each other all day, or what?)" He impatiently asked in a rugged tone.

"Oh my." Even Double D has noticed the ferocity that Tyrunt was giving off. "Eddy, I fear that Ed may be in for a rough battle."

Both sides were awaiting, though Ed was sort of thinking of a comic at the time, so Grant got the first move.

"Go Tyrunt, use Bite!" Grant had commanded. Tyrunt then reeled back for some momentum and charged forward, each heavy step making the ground slightly vibrate. His teeth glowed white and he opened his mouth wide and roared as he came ever so closer.

"We shall counter with Psybeam!" Ed shouted. Inkay responded by immediately turning upside down and firing his Psybeam.

"(You think I'm a fool!)" Tyrunt leaped back, avoiding the Psybeam and cancelling his Bite. He grunted as he skid a few feet.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Grant had commanded. Tyrunt raised his head and then did what Amaura had done and was outlined in white energy and created rocks over his head. He then waved his head and the rocks went sailing down on Inkay.

"Dodge it!" Ed shouted. With the Speed to act this time, Inkay reeled back from the falling rocks, evading every one as he backed up. He had to shift left and right, then he shifted right again. By this time, Rock Tomb had ended and the rocks smashed upon hitting the battlefield, leaving no traces of them just like the rest.

"Jump and use Bite!" Tyrunt then used his durable legs and he leaped into the air, a little above Inkay's level of elevation. Inkay was startled, but Ed wasn't one to allow his 'monsters' to take a beating.

"Use Foul Play and turn the chairs!" Ed commanded, though it was turn the tables, but nobody cared. Inkay then saw Tyrunt coming down with his glowing fangs and he reeled back a foot just to grab hold of the sides of his face.

"(You're going down!)" Inkay shouted, turning a whole three-sixty and throwing Tyrunt. Tyrunt roared as he sailed and smashed into the battlefield, taking a whole bunch of damage.

Eddy and Double D both looked on as the battle continued to intensify. Foul Play had dealt a sizeable amount of damage, but Tyrunt still had more HP left than Inkay. The dust was clearing and everyone saw Tyrunt skidding harshly from that throw and slam, mainly since the throw was slightly angled.

Grant kept his cool and moved his arm in an arc again. "Regain your ground, then use Rock Tomb!" He commanded.

"(That was a cheap shot, here comes the real deal!)" Tyrunt roared. He immediately planted his foot into the ground, stopping the skid. The dust scattered about and decreased and Tyrunt initiated another Rock Tomb, throwing them at Inkay.

"Alien space squid, dodge all of the incoming asteroids!" Ed had commanded. Seeing how the Rock Tomb was more forward than downwards this time, Inkay easily, and swiftly, zoomed upwards, evading the Rock Tomb from below.

The next thing anyone saw, Tyrunt had leaped insanely high into the air, far greater than last time, even higher than Inkay.

"What leg strength." Double D said.

"Oh man, lumpy's in for it now." Eddy muttered, feeling extremely shocked.

"(Prepare to go down!)" Tyrunt shouted from straight above Inkay. Inkay was wide eyed as he had never expected such a durable Rock-Type to be this great in leg muscle.

Tyrunt readied himself as Grant gave the word. "Use Stomp!" He shouted. Tyrunt then came down on his opponent with a foot with Inkay's name written all over it.

Inkay was still and startled by the incoming monstrosity bearing down on him. "(…oh crud.)" He was then hit head on in the face with Tyrunt's right foot. Tyrunt sailed down super fast and Eddy and Double D looked on wide eyed as Tyrunt descended like a meteor. The two flinched and looked away as Tyrunt smashed Inkay under his foot into the battlefield. The result was the entire field shaking and dust flying everywhere.

Grant remained calm as to where Ed looked on in wonder as to what happened to his 'alien'. The dust had cleared and the rippling quake ceased, and Tyrunt removed his foot from a fainted Inkay that was in a small crater.

"Inkay is unable to battle, Tyrunt is the winner!" The referee called out.

Tyrunt roared and he began to walk back towards his position in front of Grant. He turned back at Inkay and sneered. "(Not too shabby, but not good enough.)"

Ed ran over and got to his knees. He had big, sad eyes as he packed up his Inkay. He gently picked up his defeated friend and had him in his arms, and he looked as though he was gonna cry. Ed sniffled and he hugged his little fighter. "Ed is sorry little alien!" He cried, hugging his friend.

Double D looked on in sadness, seeing Ed cry over his little pal. You had to admit, anyone would be upset with the scene. Double D watches on mournfully.

"Alright, enough bawling." Eddy murmured, crossing his arms. Even he had to admit it was a tough fight, and Ed's Inkay did do a great job, and this scene was making him feel a tad upset as well.

"I swear to you, Ed will make it right!" Ed shouted, holding up Inkay's poke ball and returning him. With one last sniffle, Ed returned to his side of the battlefield.

"Your Inkay showed great skill Ed, he showed a lot of promise." Grant commented. "Your Inkay had climbed high, very high. Now it is time to see who will finish the climb for him."

Ed wiped his snotty nose with his jacket sleeve and he then had a determined expression on his face. He then held up a poke ball. "I SHALL MAKE IT RIGHT FOR MY ALIEN!"

Double D was curious as to what Ed was going to use. "Eddy, according to my calculations, Ed doesn't seem to have many options." He said in a worried tone. "His Charmeleon and Fletchinder are weak to Rock Tomb, and his Snorlax may have power, but Tyrunt is faster. And so he's limited to only his Quilladin if possible."

"This is Ed, Double D." Eddy commented, turning towards his friend. "Do you honestly expected butter toast-for-brains to know the first thing about strategy?" The two awaited to see what Ed was going to bring out.

"Unleash your fury!" Ed shouted, throwing his poke ball. Out came a Pokémon hardly anyone had expected Ed to use for this fight.

It was his Tyrunt. What were the odds?

Tyrunt roared as he came out, though not as lethal. Eddy and Double D were rather shocked to see Ed use his Tyrunt against the gym leader's. "The heck is lumpy thinking?" Eddy scolded.

"I do believe he is fighting fire with fire; or in this case, fighting rock with rock." Double D indicated.

"Oh great, that psycholoco stuff again?" Eddy face palmed himself, recalling using that technique to drive away the Kankers – yeah, didn't go so well.

Tyrunt looked at Grant's Tyrunt with a generic look. "(I may not know how important this battle is for my trainer, but I heard his cry; therefore…)" He then stomped his foot on the ground. "(I'm gonna take you down!)"

Grant's Tyrunt snorted out a heap of wind, hardly acknowledging Ed's Tyrunt's ways. "(You're obviously new to this world, aren't ya?)"

"(Yeah, so?)" Ed's Tyrunt asked, feeling slightly offended.

"(It simply means that you're inexperienced at how this battle will play out! You'll get crushed by me, and your trainer won't win a badge!)"

Ed's Tyrunt looked down, pondering this predicament. _'(I see, so if my trainer wins, he gets this 'badge'. This sounds important, so I must not fail!)'_

"(You don't get it! You're a Tyrunt, meaning you throw tantrums and bite stuff! It's nature pal!)" Grant's Tyrunt scolded. Ed's Tyrunt blinked, rather surprised it was nature and not a habit.

"(I guess that explains why I bit a lot of things and got angry this morning when I was hungry. Thought that was a habit.)"

"(Who cares?!)" Grant's Tyrunt was then ordered to use Bite, and he began his charge and his teeth glowed white.

Ed acted fast as Grant's Tyrunt closed in. "We shall make it less wary by using our Charm of cuteness!" He shouted. Tyrunt then made his eyes sparkle and tiny pink heart came from his body. Grant's Tyrunt slowed down and he was outlined in a thick blue aura.

Eddy face palmed. "Oh come on! That thing isn't even close to being cute!"

Grant's Tyrunt followed through and he came ever so closer. "(You're creepy!)" He then bit down on Ed's Tyrunt's upper half of the head, mainly the snout, and he threw Tyrunt aside. Ed's Tyrunt yelped as he tumbled and landed on his side.

Tyrunt then got up, feeling not as much pain as he thought and turned back at his opponent. "(Hey, an attack is an attack!)" Ed's Tyrunt scolded, snarling and stomping once on the ground. He took notice of his little tantrum, proving Grant's Tyrunt was true, though Tyrunt didn't wanna fight it. He rather wanna fight the gym leader's Tyrunt instead.

"Not bad." Grant said. "Even with Strong Jaw, Bite still cause some damage. I'm surprised your Tyrunt hardly has scratches on him."

"WE SHALL NEVER CONCEDE TO YOUR MINATURE T-REX!" Ed proclaimed. "We shall use Charm once more!" Tyrunt did as told and he initiated the same Charm, making another thick aura appear around Grant's Tyrunt.

After that, Grant's Tyrunt made an angry gesture appear on his face. "(You're just straight up weird now!)"

"Rock Tomb!" Grant commanded. Tyrunt then activated his Rock Tomb, and he had the rocks fall down on Ed's Tyrunt.

"Dodge that and tear that T-Rex with your jaws of good!" Ed commanded. Tyrunt then began his charge and he went straight through, trying avoid the falling rocks. The Rock Tomb kept falling, and Tyrunt jerked right and steered left again, avoiding the attack and he yelled as he went in and used his own Bite on Grant's Tyrunt's right side of the head.

Grant's Tyrunt yelped and jerked away. He grunted as he had lost pretty much half of his HP at this point. "(Not too shabby, but not good enough either!)"

"Tyrunt, use Stomp!" Grant commanded. Grant's Tyrunt leaped into the air with his leg muscles and he came down on Ed's Tyrunt's head, making him fall onto the floor with a thud and some dust flying.

"Tyrunt of the jungle, live!" Ed encouraged. The dust cleared, having Ed's Tyrunt under a foot, but was snarling and looking up. Grant's Tyrunt was shocked when Ed's Tyrunt simply swung his head up, making Grant's Tyrunt's foot jerk off and have him stumble back a few paces. Ed's Tyrunt roared, and was found to have taken very little damage.

Double D was surprised to see how Ed's Tyrunt was holding up. "Well, this is invigorating." He remarked with a smile. "It would seem Charm has lowered Tyrunt's Attack power, so his attacks aren't dealing a lot of damage."

Grant was impressed indeed. "Ed, you seem to be climbing this wall fairly well. Let us see what else your Tyrunt can do, shall we? Use Bite!" Grant's Tyrunt then went in for his Bite attack, with his fangs glowing white.

Ed's Tyrunt looked back at Ed to see what he'll do. Ed, surprisingly, knew exactly what to do. He could tell by Ed raising his arms. "We shall use Bide!"

Tyrunt nodded and turned back towards his incoming opponent. Grant's Tyrunt bit down on Tyrunt's snout again and held on. Ed's Tyrunt winced in pain and Grant's Tyrunt remained a firm grip as he started rushing and pushing Ed's Tyrunt back. Tyrunt kept dashing and Ed's Tyrunt was being forced back. Soon enough, Grant's Tyrunt flicked his jaw forward, letting go of Tyrunt and watching him jerk back and fall onto his back.

"Keep enduring it! Avenge space squid!" Ed shouted. And Tyrunt's whole body began to glow red, signifying storing power.

Double D found something very weird. This was feeling like a different atmosphere once he looked at Ed. Ed was so focused, and was actually battling well. He leaned over towards Eddy. "Eddy, it's so peculiar. It just may be coincidence, but I think Ed is actually thinking in his battles."

Eddy turned to Double D in shock. "Ed? Think? We have a better chance of encountering Team Flare again than Ed thinking." He remarked.

"It's just a thought. Granted, he has little intellect, but it seems that in battle, his kind races at lightning fast pace." Double D inquired.

"Meh, probably because of all of that monster movie and comic junk he reads and watches." Eddy said.

"(I'm impressed that you're holding out this long newbie.)" Grant's Tyrunt remarked, coming closer at Ed's Tyrunt, who was getting his feet under him when turning over. "(Your luck's run out!)"

"Tyrunt, Bite once more!" Grant shouted. Tyrunt wasted no time and he used Bite again, and this time bit down on Ed's Tyrnt's tail, making Tyrunt wince and then felt his tail being dragged. Tyrunt yelled as Grant's Tyrunt was tossing Ed's Tyrunt overhead. Tyrunt flew up and he smashed into the ground, meaning it was critical hit.

Grant's Tyrunt circled around, now facing Ed's side once more and saw the dust clear out. He smirked, thinking it was over, but gasped in surprise, as did Grant, as Ed's Tyrunt was actually still battling. He got up and growled, still having his body glow red on the sides and was severely scratched. His HP was in the red, and he was feeling wobbly.

"(I may be new to this world…but that doesn't mean…amateurs can't rise…to the top.)" Tyrunt remarked. "(Ed has helped me this far, and I can't be anymore happy! Tyrunt or not…I AM HAPPY TO HAVE FRIENDS THAT'LL ACCEPT MY CURIOSITY!)" He roared, startling Grant's Tyrunt and making him step back in shock.

"(D-Don't be foolish! You throw tantrums! It's natural!)" He protested, stomping insanely.

"(You're wrong!)" Ed's Tyrunt shouted, shocking Grant's Tyrunt. "(I don't have to! You know why…?!)"

Ed pointed at Grant's Tyrunt. "Now, unleash your bog trouble upon the T-Rex!"

Tyrunt brought his head back. "(…BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!)" As soon as Tyrunt had yelled the last word, he brought his head forward and unleashed a monstrously big, white beam at Grant's Tyrunt. The beam was rushing at Grant's Tyrunt with extreme force, and there were huge dust trails rushing from the sides from the force behind the attack, due to the double damage that will be inflicted.

Grant's Tyrunt gasped and was wide-eyed, unable to move due to the sudden burst of power that was being unleashed. Grant's Tyrunt roared as the beam closed in and swallowed him. His roar echoed as the beam had hit its target and created an enormous explosion. The explosion shot some light upwards and strong and massive winds soared throughout the area, along with an explosion of dust and white energy. The light dispersed from above and the entire explosion fully burst, spreading winds and dust with a loud thundering boom scattering about the area.

"Tyrunt!" Grant shouted before he had to cover up as he was hit with a bunch of dust and wind. The same with Ed and his Tyrunt, they were left unseen from the impact.

"What power!" Double shouted through the thundering explosion and he had to hold onto his hat and Eddy covered up as the explosion even cracked parts of the gym battlefield. The explosion of dust and wind finally settled down, and everyone peered through the thin dust to find both Tyrunts up. For the most part, it was shocking. Ed's Tyrunt was all wobbly and got to a knee, having taking a whole bunch of damage, as to where Grant's Tyrunt was completely still, and severely scratched and bruised.

"(Did I…do good?)" Ed's Tyrunt heaved, grinning slightly, knowing that it was over.

Grant's Tyrunt got to both knees after being completely still and began to fall forward. "(…yeah…you did good…)" He muttered and fell with a thud in defeat. Grant's Tyrunt went down hard.

The ref raised an arm for Ed's side. "The gym leader's Tyrunt is unable to battle, the challenger's Tyrunt is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Ed of Peach Creek!" The referee declared.

"WOO-HOO!" Ed shouted. "T-Rex junior, we have avenged our friend and have conquered the Great Wall of China!" He ran up and hugged his exhausted Tyrunt, who was smiling greatly and was more than happy to prove that he was strong. Ed picked up his winner and laughed and spun around, though Tyrunt was feeling nauseated.

Grant stood there in complete shock, how powerful Ed's Tyrunt was despite the level difference. He blinked and he smiled. "That was truly spectacular." He muttered and then returned Tyrunt. "Ed's Tyrunt is something to behold."

Eddy and Double D both ran up to their dim-witted pal with smiles. "Ed!" Eddy shouted. "That last move was the bomb! Nice going mumbo!" Obviously that battle even excited Eddy. This was worth watching.

"Ed, I truly commend and congratulate you on your win. Your Tyrunt has done a magnificent job in his battle." Double D clapped. They all were smiling, and Tyrunt never felt so happy.

"(Yeah!)" Tyrunt shouted in joy and Ed petted his Ed.

"We have combined our efforts! Space squid, my T-Rex, and I have defeated the dinosaurs of the Galactic Tribe of Past Earth!" Ed proclaimed, joining his friends in his hug, and making it hard for them to breathe.

Grant then began to proceed forward toward Ed. "Wonderful! By combining your efforts, your Pokémon and you have managed to climb over the wall that is known as the Cyllage City Gym." He said. Ed let go of his friends, and they gasped for air. Ed looked over at Grant and Grant took out a badge that was in a box in the ref's hands. "As a token, I present to you this Cliff Badge." The badge resembled some white, brown, and orange squares that had a variety of depth with each square, giving the idea of a wall. He then handed it to Ed. "Also, take this TM as well for your friend to share. It is the TM for Rock Tomb."

Ed was given both and he smiled ever so happily. "We did it guys! We have done the thinkable!"

"I do believe you mean 'unthinkable'." Double D corrected.

"Bless you." Ed said, making Double D raise a brow. Ed was given his prize money, in which Eddy took a peek at.

"Ed! This even more than that last gym! We're hitting the big time boys!" Eddy shouted. After seeing the prize money that Ed received, he wanted it more than ever. He then ran over towards the spot where Ed stood for his battle. "Cash prize, here I come!"

In summary, in an hour's time, Eddy's battle went well, with his Ivysaur taking down Amaura, yet defeated by Tyrunt. Frogadier was able to take down Tyrunt after that, earning Eddy his badge and money, which made him all jumpy.

In Double D's battle, he acted carefully. His Wartortle took out Amaura, and defeat by Tyrunt, and then Kadabra defeated Tyrunt thanks to his Confusion, Disable, and Teleport. With Disable stopping Bite, and using Teleport to evade attacks, and using Confusion for offense. Double D was given the same as well.

As of now, the Eds had two badges and they were progressing ever so rapidly towards the top. Though they had no idea that they were about to miss one heck of a battle.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Rollout, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Payback, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Howl

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye

-Venipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 21

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Rollout, Poison Tail, Screech, Protect

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Quick Attack

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Take Down, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Tackle, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Foul Play, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Stealth Rock, Bite, Charm

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Bite, Assurance, Torment, Sand Tomb

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 21

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Hidden Power

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 21

Ability: Trace

Moves: Lucky Chant, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 21

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Echoed Voice, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Take Down, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Odor Sleuth, Psybeam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 21

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Leer, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 21

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Feint Attack, Smack Down, Rock Polish

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Fury Swipes, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 20

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

-Budew (Male)

Lv: 18

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Growth, Worry Seed, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 21

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Razor Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Growl, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Hoppip (Male)

Lv: 17

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Sleep Powder, Tackle

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Lick, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Noble Roar

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Astonish, Mud-Slap, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Screech

* * *

**Before you start complaining about how in the world did the cul-de-sac kids get Sandile, Spoink, &amp; Seviper, let me say in defense that I didn't have room as I wanted to do a gym battle. Don't get worried about this, the next chapter will be a cul-de-sac kids chapter, with one scene from the Eds, at least that's what I intend.**

**Let me know if the battle was good or not. I know these recent chapters have been rather long, but there's a lot that needs to be explained, especially with new pokémon joining the teams. I'm gonna need all of next chapter to do so.**

**I'll be jumping over towards **_**The Fairy Contender**_** for awhile, that story needs some attention.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoy the stuff I put into this fanfic.**

* * *

**Next Time: Duel of Honor**


	15. Duel of Honor

Chapter 15 – Duel of Honor

**I am back with another chapter. Hope the wait was worth it. I got three consecutive chapters in on **_**The Fairy Contender**_** and now I'm jumping into this fanfic for a chapter. Feel free to check that other story out.**

**Time to answer some Reviews.**

**WishStarAllie: Thanks for loving how I put this stuff together. I did intend some development with Nazz and her comfort with Rolf's ways and riding on Wilfred. As for food, I am still thinking as to what should be done with Snorlax and such. Maybe those fattening poke puffs to keep Snorlax's appetite down, but I'm still thinking.**

**Guest: You know, Eeveelutions do sound good, but I can't seem to picture the Eds having Eevees. Nazz, probably, but definitely not Eddy.**

**Anonymous: I can tell you are a huge fan of this growing fanfic as well, thanks for liking it. You truly have a good word for the last chapter, and I can tell you were greatly impressed. The idea of Sableye, however, is a concept that everybody has to know about. I can't have the Eds, nor anybody catch something like that because of one thing, Mega Evolutions. Since Sableye didn't get a Mega Evolution in XY, but in ORAS, people would want a Mega Evolution if the Eds or anybody caught one, and we all know the Mega Stone can't be found in XY, so any Mega Evolutions in ORAS that weren't in XY won't be allowed.**

**I had a feeling a bunch of people greatly enjoyed the gym battle last chapter, so let's try and keep that excitement up, shall we?...or not, who knows?  
**

**FOREWARNING: Long chapter...again.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds finally arrive in Cyllage City, where they recuperate until their gym battle later on. Ed went first, and his Inkay defeats Amaura, but Grant's Tyrunt attacks viciously, defeating Inkay. In an attempt to avenge Inkay, Ed sends out his Tyrnt and he defeats Grant's Tyrunt, earning Ed his Cliff Badge. Eddy and Double D both then get theirs afterwards. Jonny commences training with his new Binacle. Rolf's Bunnelby evolves into Diggersby, while Nazz's Burmy evolves into Wormadam and Ralts evolves into Kirlia.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Duel of Honor**

The Eds had stopped by the Pokémon Center to heal up and rest for a bit after their exhausting gym battle. There, Double D decided to get Venipede out of the PC and have his Amaura rest up for a short while in her place. It was after that that the Eds head out of town, and just when Kevin had arrived too.

Kevin had just arrived at the Pokémon Center. He allowed Nurse Joy to heal his pokémon and he then began to lounge. He sat on the cushioned seat and slumped back. "Man, what a walk." He contemplated as he watched the television across from him. He reached into his bag aside from him and pulled out a soda and started drinking with gulps.

Just then, Nazz and Rolf had both arrived in the Pokémon Center. Rolf had his Skiddo in his poke ball at this time so that it could get restored by Nurse Joy.

Rolf turned to Nazz. "Rolf has made great progress up to this point in time, yes? He and gogo Nazz-girl have ventured far to claim what is to be our new badges of honor."

Nazz grinned. "No kidding dude. From here to Santalune City, that was a long way." She then got her team back from Nurse Joy and the two turned and began to walk a few steps over towards the lounge section. The two almost immediately froze when they caught a glance of a certain jock.

Nazz rubbed her eyes and looked again. No joke, it was Kevin. He was right there.

"Could it be?" Rolf narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Nazz followed suite as they saw Kevin now chomping on some chips. The two proceeded forward on a certain Kevin, of whom was fixated on the TV.

Upon standing beside Kevin, Rolf crossed his arms and he got a scowl on his face. He was surprised at forst, now he was mad. He just stood there, looking over Kevin. It wasn't until Rolf took away the chip bag that Kevin was trying to reach that his attention was caught.

Kevin was touching the seat and then he looked to his right and saw the chip back wasn't there. He looked annoyed. "Alright, who's the wise-?!" He looked up in shock to see Rolf and Nazz looking over him. They looked displeased. "Whoa! When did you guys show up?!" He looked genuinely surprised.

Rolf dropped the bag onto the floor and he glared at a disturbed Kevin. "Lone flock Kevin-boy! We have found you at long last." Rolf pointed a finger right in front of Kevin's face. "You have managed to evade our pursuit for this long, but your quick footed lead starts are no more!" Rolf shouted in his face.

Kevin scooched back in his chair to get some space from Rolf. "What's your deal dude?" Kevin asked, getting defensive.

Rolf stood affirm and arms crossed. "The deal is you Kevin-boy!"

Kevin was dumbfounded. "Say what?" Nazz then stepped by Rolf's side, rather unnerving. Kevin looked over and saw Nazz. "Oh, hey Nazz!" Kevin greeted with his arm casually.

Nazz had less confidence now that she was in front of Kevin, not being comfortable around him after he left them in the dust last time. "Kev?" Nazz asked. "Do you have anything to tell us?" She was hoping Kevin would remember what he did and would apologize.

Kevin had a finger to his chin and looked at the two; a worried Nazz, and a ticked off Rolf. Unfortunately, he was still blind to the idea. "Oh yeah, I do." Kevin snapped. Nazz blinked and perked up, thinking he'll apologize. "Yeah, I caught me some power-packed monsters on my team now. You don't have a chance in beating me." He said that part with a tint of arrogance.

Nazz and Rolf nearly froze in shock that Kevin was that blind. "WHAT?!" Rolf yelled. Nazz crossed her arms and frowned with deep distaste.

Kevin looked with a raised brow. "Whoa Rolf, is everything alright dude?"

"You are such a jerk." Nazz pointed out in his face, making Kevin turn towards her with surprise.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" Kevin said with a slightly raised voice.

Rolf then pointed a finger in his face again. "You have expired milk for brains?! Must we deliver it through that eggshell that you call a head?! You have left Rolf and gogo Nazz-girl in that city while you took off like a panicked chicken in a henhouse!"

Kevin pondered about this while Rolf retracted his finger and awaited for Kevin to respond. Kevin was thinking until it finally hit him, he did in fact do such a thing. "Oh yeah, that did happen didn't it." He sounded surprised.

He did it, yet he didn't care for it. "Well, that's in the past dudes, what matters now is that those dorks are losing ground and I'll be caught up to them in no time." He had his arms over his head and slumped back into his seat, which had steam of frustration rising around Rolf.

"YOU NINCONPOOP!" Rolf howled in Kevin's ears, making him tense up and almost panic. He turned back to Rolf with surprise plastered yet again on his face. "Rolf and gogo Nazz-girl were abandoned by you! Do you not see the mistrust that you have stirred in the vegetable patch Kevin-boy?!"

Now Kevin himself was getting a little annoyed. He got up from his seat and stood firmly in Rolf's way. "Hey, don't go blaming this on me man! Those dorks started it!"

"Kevin, they started this because of us!" Nazz reprimanded. "Don't you see, we all started this, but you blew it off like it was nothing! How could you be so cruel?!" She sounded defensive, catered to her babysitting expertise.

Now Kevin was feeling a slight guilt trip, seeing how Nazz's point couldn't be countered. He, and Sarah to an extent, did cause the Eds to break and venture off to prove themselves. However, Kevin wasn't one to concede. He had his eyes on her and narrowed them. "In case if you haven't noticed, my dad is willing to let go my punishment if I can beat them! I don't get why I am the only one taking this seriously?!" He almost shouted and had a thumb pointed at him, referring to himself.

Nazz had hands to her hips. "Dude, even if you're not seeing the fun in this journey, try and be a little more sensitive to others." Nazz remarked, trying to keep her cool in front of her mistrusted friend.

Kevin paid no heed. "Fun? What the heck is fun about this dumb journey? You catch these things and you fight them; and besides, I respect my Pokémon. They are living by my expectation after all. Those two-timing twerps got to me big time when they tricked me, having me go up that cruddy Route 9 and having me venture down that south entrance of that Connecting Cave or something."

By now, Nazz had hands over her mouth. "Kevin, what the heck dude? You used to be cool. You were just fine until we caught up to you in Santalune City, now you're a huge jerk! You've changed, and it's so not cool!" She was all shaken up and then she turned around and started crying in her hands. Her friend that she admired was now a huge powerhouse jerk. Guess this journey has its downsides too.

"Whoa Nazz, you okay?" Kevin was worried and he went forward to see if she needed help. Rolf grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the table. The table shook heavily and Kevin grunted.

"Hey, what gives man?!" Kevin barked, being held down by a brutal arm.

Rolf leaned down and gritted his own two teeth. "Kevin-boy! Rolf is sick by your repulsive demeanor that makes even the rotten unions cry. You have besmirched what we have cherished. We had our hopes for you Kevin-boy, that you would see the light that seeds see when they sprout, but needless to say that all that was over your head since this journey was a cloud of misguidance!"

Kevin grabbed Rolf's arm and mustered up whatever strength he could, and he struggled to no avail. It was clear Rolf's strength was superior, much to Kevin's anger. "Get your hand off me!" He demanded.

Rolf reluctantly let go and Kevin got back up. He straightened his back and he glared at Rolf. "Some pal you are man! I'm busting my butt off to win this thing and this is how I get respect?"

Nazz ceased her tears and she turned around with sniffles. "This isn't like school Kevin. You may be number one there, but you're not here."

"Yeah, but I will be once I beat that Champion…"

"THE BURDEN OF KEVIN-BOY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" Rolf's voice echoed through all of Cyllage City, making everyone turn in shock with gaping mouths at the horrifying sound of Rolf's scream.

Kevin and Nazz both looked with extreme shock of Rolf's outburst. Rolf then pointed an accusing finger once more. "You have crossed the chicken wire Kevin-boy. As of this day, we are not your 'pals', but rivals!" He hollered out.

Kevin was surprised Rolf wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Kevin frown and narrowed his eyes in dissatisfactory. "Fine, if you aren't with me, then that makes you a dork now!"

"I'll take dork over being friends with a hotshot liKe you. No wonder Eddy and the others left." Nazz crossed her arms.

Kevin was now very surprised. "Say what? You too?!" He felt betrayed that his two fiends he hanged out with most often were now distant from him. He growled. "Fine! See if I care! I'm going to go for my gym battle!" He then began to walk away and towards the doors when Rolf called out to him.

"Halt Kevin-boy!" Kevin then turned towards Rolf. "In honor of our new rivalry, I challenge you to a duel!"

Kevin almost perked up when Rolf declared a challenge to him. "A battle?" Kevin then smirked. "You're on."

* * *

**Ambrette Town – Jimmy and Sarah**

For the two behind the rest however, they were doing some battling of their own. It was without question that Jimmy needed some practice and some levels before heading off to Cyllage City, and Sarah wanted to try out her new Seviper.

It was a Double Battle and Jimmy had out his Budew and Hoppip, and Sarah had her Seviper out. Her Frogadier was taken out not only because Sarah was getting a small fit, but was at a type disadvantage. Sadly, Frogadier would have to resort to her old ways if Sarah doesn't treat her right; but for now, both trainer and defeated Pokémon were annoyed with the other.

"Um, Sarah?" Jimmy asked carefully, seeing how Sarah was getting all riled up again.

Sarah looked at Jimmy on the other side of the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center. "What is it Jimmy?" Sarah asked, cross-armed and tow tapping, showing some hints of impatience.

Jimmy had to be careful. "Um, c-could please just show some respect to your Frogadier, it tried its best."

Sarah looked in a little disbelief. Was Jimmy telling _her_ to give her Pokémon respect? Jimmy was asking nicely, but sadly Sarah got a case of 'Kevinitis'.

"Wake up, will ya?!" Sarah barked. "If my Frogadier doesn't do as I say, then how could I possibly rely on it later on?"

Jimmy had to keep answering her, but knew that they were battling, so he used his Eddy wits and thought how to process. "Sarah, you and your Pokémon need to work together, not for the other. Here, let me show you." He said nicely. "Budew, Mega Drain. Hoppip, Tackle!"

"(I-I'll do my best. Just like t-the others on our team!)" Budew spoke out. He was very nervous, being at a size disadvantage against such a big snake. Due to the constant battling he's been doing, his self-confidence was getting boosted slightly, and he did make it pretty far.

Budew opened his top and unleashed a dark green beam at Seviper. Seviper was hit and grabbed inside. The beam then became red and Seviper was let go. The beam went back to Budew and Budew regained his energy.

After that, Hoppip charged at Seviper as his defenses were down and Seviper skid back. Seviper then hissed at the two. "(You two are annoying.)" Seviper scowled, not appreciating the damage taken earlier. "(Just go down already you walking fungus!)"

"(We'd rather not.)" Hoppip said.

Sarah was getting annoyed even more now. Her Seviper had taken damage and now a counterattack was in order. "Grrrr. You stupid snake! Get up!"

Seviper looked back at Sarah with tick marks on his face. "(Hey you fire breather, the only reason I was taken down and captured was because of that silent toad. You'd best be watching yourself, or I just might join that blue frog's bandwagon!)" He warned. Sarah's foul attitude was getting to all of her Pokémon, even Litleo surprisingly. If this keeps up, things will look bad for her later on.

"Sarah, please. Don't you see the look on Seviper's face?" Jimmy pleaded.

Seviper gesture over to Jimmy, acknowledging his words. "(Thank you. At least someone understands.)" He murmured, taking Jimmy's side.

"Big deal. It's just mad that your Hoppip and Budew are teaming up." Sarah waved off.

"But Sarah, a Double Battle is suppose to help with teamwork, not-!"

"Just shut up and attack already!" Sarah demanded. Jimmy looked genuinely surprised that Sarah paid no heed as she desired only to win. Which left a scowl on Jimmy's face. "Use Bite and finish off that Budew already!" Sarah demanded.

"(Sorry tiny, but it's lights out for ya!)" Seviper's fangs then glowed white and he rushed at Budew, who wasn't moving.

Jimmy had to prove his point if he and Sarah were to communicate through battle. It was clear that the only way to make her see his point was to win, and that's what Jimmy intended to do.

"Sarah, listen for once." Jimmy said. "I may not have the power, but don't count my team out. Let's go guys!"

Budew and Hoppip both grinned, hearing their trainer's voice.

Hoppip and Budew turned towards the other. "(Hear that? Let's work as one, as to prove our trainer's point.)" Hoppip said.

"(I won't give up, not ever.)" Budew agreed, now wanting to take charge. Both Pokémon saw the Fang Snake Pokémon approaching and then they yelled. Just then, the two were enveloped in a light blue glow and an energy field appeared.

Seviper appeared to be startled and stopped, seeing his two adversaries evolving. "(What?!)"

Sarah gasped, knowing that Jimmy's Hoppip and Budew answered him. Jimmy's eyes widened with curiosity as he saw his two Grass-Types undergoing their evolution.

Budew gained some height and now the buds on the hands had grown into what seems to look like arm. They all saw the light explode, revealing that Budew had evolved into what appeared to be a Roselia.

As for Hoppip, they all saw him growing slightly, and the weeds on the head seemed to have become a flower that spun. The light exploded, revealing a plant Pokémon that had a round, green body with stubby arms, feet, and tail. He had large, flat ears on the sides of his head and oval, red eyes with no pupils. On top of his head was a yellow bloom with a white center.

"Oooohh." Jimmy awed at his two newly evolved Pokémon. Jimmy analyzed Roselia, while Sarah analyze Hoppip's evolution.

_"Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia that drink nutritionally rich springwater are said to reveal rare coloration when they bloom."_

_ "Skiploom, the Cottonweed Pokémon. It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun."_

They looked at the two newly evolve Pokémon and awed; well, mostly Jimmy. Sarah wasn't enjoying this.

"Grr. Enough slacking!" She berated. "Finish them both with Poison Tail!" Sarah demanded. Seviper then got out of his initial shock and the knife part of his tail glowed purple and then he began to lunge at the two.

"(You weeds may have evolved, but that won't save you from me!)" He proclaimed as he came closer.

Roselia and Skiploom gave confident smiles towards the other.

"(You willing to help me finish this?)" Skiploom asked. It really wasn't his style to ask for help that often, but he can make an exception in Double Battles like this.

"(More than you'll ever know.)" Roselia said. "(It's time to take charge for once.)" Roselia then turned towards Seviper, who was aiming his tail at Roselia first.

Using what experience he gained, Jimmy moved his hand in an arc. "Jump!" Roselia then leaped into the air above Seviper's head, avoiding the downward angled Poison Tail. Seviper was startled that Roselia gained some Speed.

"Don't stand there, crush them with Bite!" Sarah commanded. Seviper wasn't necessarily given a target, so he had to shift over towards the Skiploom. Seviper's fangs glowed white and he lunged towards his left at Skiploom. Sarah saw this and was mad. "No! I meant the thorn! The thorn!" She yelled, making Seviper look back at her with confusion.

"(Some clarification next time you bratty drama queen!)" A fed up Seviper said. This left him, unfortunately, open for an attack.

"Now, use that new move! Magical Leaf!" Jimmy shouted with a grin on his face. Roselia aimed both of his arms at the serpentine and then he fired a midair assault of multiple light green glowing leaves at Seviper. Seviper turned back just in time – only for the attack to be shot into his gaping mouth.

The attacks exploded in his mouth and he yelled at the Special Attack boost that Roselia got upon evolution. His mouth felt searing pain and couldn't be helped. Sarah had her hands over her mouth.

"Now Skiploom, Tackle!" Jimmy shouted. Skiploom then charged at greater Speed than it was a Hoppip. Seviper was still in deep shock and he was all dazed from the mouthful of bombarding leaves he had just took, and what made it all the more worse for him was that it was a critical hit that way. Skiploom bashed into Seviper's head in an upward angle and send Seviper soaring into the air. Sarah gasped as her Seviper was seen flying and crashed on his side with dust flying. He was shown to have fainted.

Jimmy had just won. Jimmy and his two newly evolved Grass-Types ran towards each other. Skiploom didn't did much of a hug because of not just his stubby arms, but he was more distant, but he was willing to accept this embrace. Roselia was overjoyed that he found self-confidence.

"(Hahahaha! We did it! We won! We won!)" Roselia cheered, never feeling so joyful before. Skiploom had a smile on his face and let loose just a small giggle, satisfied of the battle and outcome.

Sarah returned her Seviper and then stomped on the ground. "Ohhhh! This stupid snake and frog can't do anything right!" She was pulling off such a huge fit that Jimmy had to calm her down.

"Sarah? Sarah? Sarah please, stop." Jimmy insisted. Sarah was still gritting her teeth and was still in her tantrum.

"How the heck and I suppose to catch my stupid brother if I lose to two little Grass-Types?!" She shouted in her rage. Skiploom and Roselia took offense to that dearly and Roselia frowned, having his confidence slightly fractured by Sarah's insult.

Skiploom and Jimmy saw Roselia's reaction and Skiploom had to cheer him up. "(It's okay. She's always like this. This isn't at all personal Roselia. You're a terrific battle partner.)" Skiploom encouraged, perking up Roselia's smile.

As for Jimmy…

"SARAH, STOP!" Jimmy shouted in distress, almost immediately making Sarah freeze and turn to her friend. Jimmy went up to her. "Sarah, you can't blame them! It's your fault that your Pokémon lost, ya hear me?!" Jimmy had tears scrolling down his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was shouting at his best friend, not even Sarah believed this.

"Jimmy…"

"Enough Sarah! Stop with your anger! That's the reason why your Pokémon hate you!" Jimmy said, now having sniffles. "I…I…I can't believe you!" He got to his knees. "Why can't you see it?! Your Frogadier and Seviper work so hard for you and you thank them by hurting their feelings!" He got to his feet and pointed at her. "You're a terrible trainer!" Jimmy began to cry and he went off in another direction.

Even his pokémon were beyond baffled. Their trainer went that far to tell Sarah her flaws. They never saw Jimmy act like this. All that time traveling, and now Sarah finally got scolded by Jimmy. Jimmy!

"(…wow...just, wow.)" Roselia said. He saw his trainer stand up to her.

"(Yeah…same.)" Skiploom said, both were in shock, but they shook out of it and looked in the direction Jimmy ran off into. "(Come on, let's find him and we can get moving.)"

With Roselia nodding, they ventured off to find their trainer, leaving a frozen Sarah in place.

What was Sarah feeling exactly? Betrayal? Shock? Sadness? Worry? This was all running through her erupting mind. How could she have been so cruel? She always got what she wanted, always. Ever since she came to Kalos, her way just went south. To her, this was so unfair.

She was still so confused. "Jimmy!" Her voice had a hint of anger and distress as she yelled up at the sky, not understanding why things are happening this way.

* * *

**Route 10 – The Eds**

Since it was practically around ten thirty or eleven, the Eds figured they would take a break and do some battle training. As usual, they encountered wild Pokémon and beat them, gaining Exp. and such. This time, Double D suggested that they do the timed battle, just as they did back before the Santalune Gym Battle.

This time, Ed was pit against Double D, just because Eddy always wanted to see the two fight it out. The time was five minutes, which was easy to do; in fact, this kind of training is what can help the Eds increase their Pokémon's Speed and reaction to commands, with the pressure of the battle being timed and all.

Halfway in, and Ed's Snorlax was pit against Double D's Venipede. Neither side had resulted in that much heavy damage, but some to say the least.

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "We shall use Screech!" Double D commanded. Venipede then wave her antennae and shrieked loudly, with red shockwaves engulfing Snorlax.

The Sleeping Pokémon had covered his ears and grunted at how loud the attack was. Snorlax was wailing slightly and looked annoyed. "(Silence your sticks!)" He angrily said.

Ed extended his arm with his silly grin. "We shall have you open your mouth and releasing your Yawn of Eternal Slumber."

Snorlax then uncovered his ears and then opened his big mouth, releasing a big and clear bubble as he yawned. The clear bubble made its way and popped in front of Venipede's face, ultimately making her cease her Screech and she was looking rather drowsy.

"(My eyes…feel so heavy.)" She complained. It was only a matter of time before she would fall asleep, and so Double D had to attack with what he had.

"Venipede, use Poison Tail!" Double D had commanded. Venipede had then lunged at Snorlax and swatted his face with her poisonous, purple tail. Snorlax even felt a critical hit and he stumbled back a few steps, shaking the ground slightly with his massive weight. Venipede then landed, looking aggressive as always, and she topples over and succumbed to Yawn.

Double D was in a tight spot, two minutes to go, and he was at a disadvantage.

"We shall rid these chips with Chip Away!" Ed shouted.

Snorlax then leaned forward, surprising enough, and then was bringing an arm around. "(If you have chips, you better share them with me!)" He declared as he swatted at a sleeping Venipede. Venipede snored as she tumbled and felt pain at the same time. She landed on her side and was still sleeping.

Snorlax then looked to see Venipede had no chips and he got confused. "(Why?! Do you not have chips?! I punish you! Give me those chips!)" Unfortunately, his mind was still fixated when Ed said Chip Away, emphasis on 'Chip'. He then charged forward and then he jumped into the air, shocking everybody there.

"HOLY COW! THAT THING CAN JUMP?!" Eddy screeched. Thanks to Eddy's voice, Venipede winced and her eyes were beginning to open.

"(Nrrrgh. Shut up. I was having a dream of fireworks, and -!)" She looked up and almost turned white at the sight of Snorlax coming down from above. "(WAHHHHHHH!)" Venipede went in a panicked yell and she scurried away just in time before Snorlax slammed onto the ground with his behind, making the earth shake and the ground have a crater under him. She wheezed and huffed with startled eyes as she saw her life flashed before her eyes.

"My word." Double D said. Not only seeing Venipede almost get flatten, but seeing Snorlax do something that was all new. "Ed, I do believe your Snorlax has learned a new move!"

Ed then pulled out his 'all-knowing monster device' and it analyzed Snorlax's changes.

_"Snorlax's known moves are: __**Body Slam**__, __**Chip Away**__, __**Amnesia**__, and __**Yawn**__."_

Ed put his monster encyclopedia away and then looked up at his Snorlax. "Cool, my giant fat monster learned to fly and squish his enemies!"

Eddy raised a brow. "Your stupid device said Body Slam Ed, get it right." Eddy said, taking some notice after that sudden attack Snorlax had unleashed.

About a minute and a half was left, and Double D had to do something now that his Venipede was back up.

Venipede was hissing like crazy. "(You almost flattened me you giant bag of pudding!)" Venipede scolded.

"(Mmmmmm. Pudding.)" Snorlax was entranced by the sound of pudding, which irritated Venipede even more.

"(You know what, I'll just have to step up my game as well. I'll show you why you can't go smashing me!)" She then hissed even more and she felt her energy surge. Not wanting to take this disadvantage, she yelled and glowed light blue and was enveloped in an energy field.

"Oh my lord." Double D looked surprised and saw his Venipede evolving. "Gentlemen, I do believe that my Venipede is undergoing her evolution, yes?"

They saw Venipede growing in size and have saw her take up a circular form, much like a wheel. They even saw the exterior and posterior antennae grow in size as well. The light exploded, revealing an insectoid Pokémon encased in a hard, segmented shell. She had two pairs of gray, horn-like feelers with dark gray stripes, with one pair extended upward from her front and the other pointing downward from her lower rear. Two poisonous barbs flank either side of each segment of her shell. The shell itself is light purple, with red rings in the middle of each segment and a darker gray border circling its open center. Her eyes can be seen within the center, and have slitted pupils, yellow sclerae, and thick, gray eyelids.

She looked like she was mad. "(You better watch yourself now.)" She warned.

Ed gasped. "The centipede had just mutated into a wheeled-bug!" He exclaimed. Double D just took the liberty and analyzed his newly evolved creature.

_"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon. Protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies."_

"Oh dear, and it seems to me that her stats went up too." Double D was surprised that his Whirlipede had such a big Defense.

Whirlipede was remaining motionless as the timer said forty five seconds left. Whirlipede also noticed that Snorlax wasn't moving either. "(Uh, hello?)"

Snorlax looked mesmerized and licked his mouth. "(…sideways donut.)" He then was reaching his hand out to get a bite of her, which gave her tick marks.

"(I ain't no snack!)" Her front then glowed with white and she lunged at Snorlax while spinning viciously, hitting Snorlax right in the middle of the face. Snorlax felt a multitude of bites with every spin and he fell back in a loud yelp. He made the ground quake upon falling back. Whirlipede landed in front of Snorlax. "(Do I look like a donut to you?)" She scowled.

Double D blinked, having not seen this move before. "Could that be…?" He got his Pokedex out again and analyzed his Whirlipede once more.

_ "Whirlipede's known moves are: __**Bug Bite**__, __**Poison Tail**__, __**Screech**__, and __**Iron Defense**__."_

"My word, it would seem that Whirlipede has learned two new moves. Bug Bite, which is what we just witnessed, and Iron Defense." Double D explained.

Eddy was somewhat amazed, but still, they couldn't afford to waste time. He looked disinterested as he was leaning against a tree with the timer next to him. "Hey, you got less than thirty seconds! Pick it up, won't ya?!" Eddy barked.

Snorlax got back up and grunted. "(You're a bad donut.)" He said.

Whirlipede just ignored that comment and hissed with her antennae vibrating. Double D then gave a swift command. "Alright Whirlipede, use Screech!" Double D commanded. Whirlipede then shrieked loudly and emanated red shockwaves at Snorlax, forcing him to cover his ears once more.

Even Ed could feel the Screech, being stronger upon evolution. "Gah! That noise is like hot sauce in my bread!" Ed shouted in distress.

Eddy raised a brow. "Gee, even Ed can hear it? Who would've thought?" He said sarcastically.

Ed uncovered one of his ears and pointed at Whirlipede. "Silence the wheel with your Body Slam that crushes all that is under its massive weight!" Ed commanded.

Snorlax then grunted and then jumped into the air and was coming down on Whirlipede. Whirlipede couldn't move so well since she was using Screech to lower Snorlax's Defense.

Double D then moved his arm in an arc. "Use your new Iron Defense attack!" Double D commanded. Whirlipede then stopped her Screech and her body was outlined in light blue and then her body shined and turned into iron, raising her Defense big time.

Snorlax came down on Whirlipede and he completely crushed her, making the ground quake and Eddy and Double D flinched upon seeing Whirlipede get crushed under Snorlax's massive weight. A big dust cloud engulfed the area around Snorlax.

When Eddy regained his composure, he looked in amazement. "Oh man, that bug is so done for." He said.

Snorlax got back up and everyone looked on in amazement that Whirlipede was still in one piece. Her body was still iron in a large crater. When the iron faded back to her body, she was found heaving and slightly exhausted. She had taken a huge load of damage for sure.

"(Now that…really hurt.)" She said, feeling the impact flooding through her tough body.

"(Bad donut must go down if not edible!)" Snorlax declared.

Ten seconds left.

"We shall use Chip Away!" Ed shouted, and Snorlax charged forward.

"Use Poison Tail!" Double D commanded. Whirlipede then had her posterior antennae turn purple and she spun into him with such fury, not surprising.

"(You're going down!)" Whirlipede shouted as she and Snorlax both made contact with fist to spinning tail. The two attacks had white sparks and light purple sparks shooting between them, and they were keeping the pressure on the other. Each side was grunting, and then Snorlax was feeling himself being overpowered and was beginning to get pushed back, thanks to the Defense decrease.

Then the timer went off, shocking both the Eds and the Pokémon that just backed off. The two adversaries grunted as the other had sustained a lot of damage. If it wasn't for the timer, then Snorlax would've been overpowered and defeated.

Eddy raised his arm, thanks to when he saw Double D refereeing all those times. "Time!" He shouted.

Everyone eased, and Double D walked up and pet his Whirlipede. "You did just marvelous Whirlipede. Thank you." He praised.

"(Yeah, that wasn't too bad.)" Whirlipede admitted, liking how she was able to evolve.

Ed trudged up to his Snorlax's side and patted his side. "You have done all bean bags good my friend." Ed smiled.

Snorlax smiled. "(That battle was appetizing. Do I get beans now?)" He wondered with Ed filling his head with the thought of beans.

Double D turned to Eddy. "Eddy, would you mind handing me a Super Potion from my bag?" Double D kindly requested. Eddy kept in a slight groan and he went through Double D's bag, throwing out junk in the process.

Ed turned to his Snorlax and pulled out a Super Potion that was in his coat pocket, only this one had a bunch of lint and hints of a lollipop on it. He then sprayed all over Snorlax and Ed stayed away from the spray, thinking it smelled a lot like perfume.

Snorlax then felt relieved, but with his HP level so high, he would need another, but he would be able to regain his strength when lunch rolls around. Ed then recalled his Snorlax.

Eddy eventually found a Super Potion and handed it to Double D, who thanked him and healed his Whirlipede.

Whirlipede regained most of her HP and she was thanked again and returned to her poke ball. After getting their stuff, and the stuff Eddy tossed from Double D's bag, the three venture off back on the road.

* * *

**Cyllage City – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

They were set to battle on the beach, just slightly west of the city. More than enough space to handle their confrontation. Nazz was the referee for this battle, with Wilfred by her side. Kevin was facing south while Rolf was facing north, both looking at each other dead in the eye.

"Alright dudes, the battle between Rolf and Kevin will now begin! Each side will use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all pf one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. You can substitute at anytime guys!"

Rolf pointed at Kevin. "Heed Rolf Kevin-boy, Rolf will force you to chop up unions and make you cry." He declared.

Kevin looked determined to put Rolf in his place. "You're going down dude." Kevin then got out a poke ball and threw it. "Alright Quilladin, let's show up this new dork!"

Quilladin appeared out of his poke ball, looking rather easy-going. "(This will be over soon, no sweat.)" He said in a cool and jock-like manner.

Rolf got out a poke ball. "Rolf summons forth the pig that has no feet!" Rolf threw the poke ball that contained a pig-like Pokémon. She had dark, circular eyes, a large gray nose, and small ears. She had stubby arms and possessed no hind legs. She also had a spring-like tail.

She bounced and kept bouncing repeatedly to no end. "(Alright, let's see what I can dish out!)" She enthusiastically announced. She then turned towards Wilfred. "(You watching big guy?!)" She yelled, to which Wilfred squealed.

"(Alright snout face, you ready to give up?)" Quilladin said. "(This is your only chance.)"

Spoink looked back at her opponent. "(I didn't join this guy just because there was another pig on his team, I joined because I was enthusiastic on seeing new places and people!)" She remarked.

Then Nazz dropped her arm in a chop. "Alright dudes, battle begin!"

"Rolf shall make haste in applying the first move Kevin-boy!" Rolf declared. "She who springs to no end, Psywave!" Rolf commanded. Spoink then bounced and fired a multicolored energy wave that went towards Quilladin.

"Too slow new dork! Quilladin, dodge that!" Kevin retorted and commanded. Quilladin then jumped and managed to evade the attack in time as it exploded in the sand below. Quilladin didn't look at all fazed and smirked, like as if he knew he was going to win.

"(You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that you bouncing dork!)" Quilladin shouted as he landed safely in the sand below, just a few feet behind from where the Psywave aimed for him.

"Use Psybeam and stopped that thing!" Rolf commanded. Spoink then fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles at Quilladin. This time, it managed to hit him and he grunted as he was shoved back a foot or so. He then looked back at Spoink with a grin.

"(Not too shabby.)" Quilladin stated. "(But check this out!)" Kevin had then commanded Quilladin to use Rollout, in which Quilladin mad his body curl up and he went in for an attack.

"Rolf is no fool!" Rolf shouted. "We shall use Psywave and aim between ground and rolling adversary!" Rolf commanded. Spoink then did as Rolf told her and fired her Psywave between Quilladin and the ground. The space there exploded and Quilladin soared back high in the air and landed on his back with a large thud.

"Say what?" Kevin was actually astonished his Quilladin was stopped by an attack like that.

"The way to remove carrots from the ground is by puling by the leaves. And now we must commence the process! Spoink, use the ray that mesmerizes all who are hit!" Rolf commanded, via Confuse Ray.

"(I'll show you what spunk I got!)" Spoink shouted, and then made multiple brown glowing balls around herself and fired them at Quilladin.

Quilladin smirked, thinking this was too easy. "(Nice try dude, but no dice.)"

Kevin extended his hand outward. "Alright dude, shoot up with Vine Whip!" Kevin commanded. Quilladin then had Vine Whip extend from behind his head and he whipped them onto the sand, using the force to drive him high into the air and avoiding Confuse Ray.

"(Whoa, what power!)" Spoink remarked. Rolf looked up in shock that Quilladin was still smirking, even after those two Psybeam attacks.

"Now, finish that pigskin! Pin Missile, now!" Kevin commanded. In the air, Quilladin's spikes glowed, and then he yelled and unleashed multiple white orbs that trailed green streams of light that went sailing at Spoink below.

"Move out of the way!" Rolf commanded. Spoink then tried ever so desperately to bounce and evade as many incoming Pin Missiles as possible. She was soon struck by a single streaming orb and she yelped. She fell on the sand and then looked up at more Pin Missiles coming down on her.

"(Say goodnight dork!)" Quilladin shouted from above with a tease as he bombarded Spoink. Spoink gulped before she was hit full on by two more streaming orbs. There was an explosion of green and sand that engulfed the area that Spoink was in, and Rolf looked shocked.

"Yiglac!" Rolf yelped as he saw Spoink get blasted by Pin Missile. The sand cleared out, only to reveal that Spoink wasn't able to handle the super effective Bug-Type move and had fainted.

Nazz reluctantly raised her hand over for Kevin's side. "Spoink is unable to battle, Quilladin is the winner!" She announced.

Rolf then returned his defeated Spoink. "You have impressed Rolf with your capabilities to hold out this long, like Victor when he is helping Rolf in his vegetable patch." He said to the poke ball containing Spoink. He put it away and got another poke ball.

"Hey Rolf, that pigskin no good for you?!" Kevin mocked and laughed, as did Quilladin. Rolf felt hurt and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, I see one is underestimating his adversary's capabilities, he whose head is boiling under the tip of the cap." Rolf cleverly replied. He then threw his poke ball. "Come forth, Skiddo!"

Skiddo appeared out of his poke ball and looked all hyped up to go for battle. "(For the honor of Victor, I shall strike with everything that I have!)" He declared.

"(Yeah, yeah. You ready to get your butt handed to ya too, ya shrub?)" Quilladin joked. Skiddo then dug his hooves into the sand and he readied to counter the insult.

"We go first. Quilladin, use Pin Missile!" Kevin shouted. Once he said that, Quilladin jumped and fired his Pin Missile again. The raining streams of orbs were going at Skiddo, but Rolf knew what he was doing.

"Skiddo, move like Mama after eating prunes and use Take Down!" Rolf commanded. Skiddo the used his agile running abilities and evasively skipped from right to left with ease. He then had a golden force field with a light bronze energy envelop his body. Quilladin was caught off guard with Skiddo doing evasive maneuvers and was startled as he landed. Quilladin was rammed by him and he yelled as he skid on his back, having took a heavy amount of damage.

Skiddo had red sparks, signaling recoil damage and he grunted. "(Well, that could've gone better.)"

Quilladin grunted. "(Oh yeah, better for me you shrub!)" Quilladin shouted, slightly annoyed of his offenses being challenged.

"Don't let that goat get on your nerves." Kevin waved off. "That thing's got nothing on you. Now shape up and use Tackle!" Quilladin then began to charge at Skiddo with his full body, ready to deal a big blow.

"Rolf commands for his Skiddo to react by using Take Down, yet again!" He commanded. Once again, Skiddo initiated a Take Down attack and the two adversaries were charging full speed at the other.

Kevin then had a trick up his sleeve. "Now, Pin Missile!" He shouted. When they were about to make contact, Quilladin curled forward and then fired his Pin Missile at Skiddo, who was two feet in front of him. Skiddo gasped and yelped as he was unable to steer into another direction and then was shot into the air by Pin Missile, blasting away and being pelted by a super effective move.

"He who resembles Victor!" Rolf reached up at the sight of his Skiddo caught up on the attack. Skiddo fell straight down and crashed into the sand, heavily bruised and could barely stand.

"(Grrr…I shall...keep going…for Victor!)" Skiddo yelped and then got up and turned to Quilladin.

Quilladin was breathing heavily. "(Seems like…we're both…roughed up dude.)" Quilladin remarked. "(But I'm in it to win it!)"

Kevin smirked. "Alright dude, let's finish with Tackle!" Kevin shouted. Quilladin then charged full speed and was about to ram Skiddo with his whole body.

Rolf had to counterattack. "Rolf shall not take another chance at this. Use your Razor Leaf!" He commanded. Skiddo then created multiple glowing leaves from his leafy back and fired them all at Quilladin.

Quilladin refused to go down, so he got his arms in front of him and he took the attack as he went forward. He was bombarded with multiple leaves and he was nudged a few times until he had finally reached Skiddo, of whom was surprised Quilladin took the attack.

"(Like I said you shrub, I'm in it to win it!)" Quilladin shouted and rammed head on into Skiddo, making the latter yelp and shout as he skid back and tumbled in the sand. Skiddo stopped skidding, but was revealed to have fainted.

Once again, Nazz reluctantly raised an arm for Kevin's side. "Skiddo is unable to battle, Quilladin wins!" She announced.

Rolf grabbed his own face and was shocked. "This cannot be!" Rolf shouted as he lunged and looked at his defeated Skiddo. "The one with a shell is shaming us."

Kevin laughed, which made Rolf look up and groan with distaste. "Hey Rolf, you about to call it quits yet?"

Rolf got up and returned Skiddo. "Rolf cannot deny a challenge Kevin-boy, and this shall be Rolf's finest challenge yet!" He declared. "You're one with spikes has a lot of power, yes? But it cannot stand up to the son of a shepherd's hoppity one." Rolf said. He then got out his last poke ball and threw it. "Frogadier, unleash your rage now!"

Frogadier came out of his poke ball and looked ready and able for battle. "(In the name of Frogadier and his comrades, Froagdier shall give you a beating like no other!)" He declared, wanting to avenge his teammates.

Quilladin had a green aura engulf himself as he was huffing and puffing with exhaustion, meaning that his energy was low. His Overgrow Ability had unfortunately kicked in and now his Grass-Type moves would have an increase in power.

Kevin laughed. "You're so toast dude. You have your Water-Type against my Quilladin. Even I know that's messed up dude." He mocked.

Rolf gritted his teeth. "You not know where you tread Kevin-boy! There is more to the son of a shepherd's frog than what you know."

"Ask me if I care. Now Quilladin, use Vine Whip!" Kevin commanded. Quilladin then extended vines from the back of his shell and fired them at Frogadier. What was different was that the vines were glowing with a green aura outline, meaning Overgrow had kicked in for the Grass-Type attack.

Frogadier crouched and waited for when Rolf gives the signal. "Now!" Rolf commanded. Just then, Frogadier leaped at high speed and evaded the attack and was almost fifty feet in the air. Quilladin and Kevin were both stunned by this and they looked up with wide eyes.

"Say what?!" Kevin wasn't expecting this.

"Now, unleash your wrath with Water Pulse!" Rolf commanded. Frogadier then shaped blue energy in a sphere between his hands and then yelled as he did a whole three-sixty and threw the attack at Quilladin. Quilladin was still too exhausted and was unfortunately unable to dodge, taking the attack from the steep angle it came in and exploded with blue and sand.

"No way!" Kevin shouted, not believing that his opponent's Speed and Special Attack got the best of him. When the sand and smoke cleared out, everyone there saw that Quilladin was lying on his back, fainted.

Nazz raised an arm for Rolf's side. "Quilladin is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner!" She announced.

"This is bogus." Kevin retorted. "My Quilladin was the strongest one I had! How is it that your team was able to stop him man?" Kevin demanded to know.

"Ho-ho, I see we have struck a nerve in whose ego is bigger than Papa's nasal warts." Rolf boasted. "You fail to be careful of my warrior's Speed and distance Kevin-boy, leaving you at a disadvantage, yes?"

"Get real Rolf! I'm having the last laugh in this fight!" Kevin reluctantly returned his Quilladin and then got out another poke ball. He threw it and out popped a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. His body was mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under his legs and his pink underbelly. He had a black stripe on his snout in front of his eyes, and black covering the tip of his tail. His eyes resembled binoculars and were shrouded in black all around the front. His long snout was tipped by two protruding nostrils, and his mouth comprises the bottom half. His feet were flat and contain three sharp, black claws and were attached to stubby legs on his sides.

The creature came out and had a dark look on his face. "(Gahahahahaaaaah!)" He mocked. Frogadier felt a strange chill roll down his spine and he found himself being engulfed in a blue aura.

Rolf was also perplexed. "What is this phenomenon that has he who hops at high altitudes quiver out of the blue?"

"(Frogadier is not amused by your cowardly antics, he whose mouth is bigger than his eyes!)" Frogadier exclaimed, now having his blue aura cease.

Kevin crossed his arms. "Oops. Did I forget to mention this guy's Ability, Intimidate?" He teased. "It just lowers any dork's Attack."

Rolf grumbled and then got out his Pokedex to analyze this creature that he was going to quarrel with.

_"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping."_

"Ah, I see that I am fighting against one who is one with the grains of the earth itself, yes?" Rolf raised a brow and rubbed his chin. "Very well then. Rolf shall make no haste in his next move!"

"Back off new dork! Sandile's going first!" Kevin barked.

Sandile smirked. "(What's the matter, afraid you'll lose to a small creature like me?)" Sandile mocked. Kevin ordered Sandile to use Bite, to which the Desert Croc Pokémon responded by lunging at Frogadier with glowing white teeth.

"Rolf shall not await for your creature to come forth! He who is faster shall strike harder and more diligently! Frogadier, unleash the bubbles of retribution!" Rolf commanded.

"(I punish you for your mockery of the species that I am part of!)" Frogadier shouted. He then launched several clear bubbles from his mouth at Sandile. The Ground and Dark-Type kept going, thinking he could easily bite through them all - he was so wrong.

Sandile opened his mouth and bit into several bubbles at once, but failed as Frogadier unleashed countless others that went into Sandile and bombarded him, making him get caught up in an explosion of blue and sand and he flew out of the explosion and onto his back. He landed with a rather big thud.

"Hey, get up!" Kevin ordered. Sandile was struggling slightly, but he eventually tumbled onto his feet and turned back towards Frogadier.

"(Your mockery and ego shall be your own downfall!)" Frogadier shouted.

"(As if!)" Sandile retorted. Kevin then ordered him to use Sand Tomb. Sandile the, raise his head and a swirl of sand was created from all around him. Sandile smirked and then fired the swirling sand vortex at Frogadier.

Frogadier was startled and was then engulfed in the attack. He covered up as the vortex surrounded him and prevented him from moving, all the while accumulating small bits of damage. Rolf grunted as his Frogadier was unable to move at this point.

Kevin mocked Rolf. "Sorry dude, but it's the end of the line for ya! Use Bite!" Kevin commanded.

"(Who has the big ego now, huh?!)" Sandile taunted and went in for a Bite. Frogadier was no fool, as he could see a faint image of Sandile lunging at him from outside the Sand Tomb.

"(This sand does no fool the eyes of Frogadier, arrogant crocodilian one.)" Frogadier muttered. He felt himself get brushed and squeezed with the tight swirl of sand, but was able to get a lock on Sandile.

"Do not let the sand constrict you like Nana's intestines after having tenderloin Frogadier! Unleash another shot of the bubbles of retribution!" Rolf commanded. Frogadier then opened his mouth and fired more of his clear Bubble attack that went through the Sand Tomb like it was nothing. Sandile gaped his mouth and almost stopped upon seeing his attack getting punctured by small yet mighty bubbles.

"(Oh snap!)" Sandile then screeched in agony as he was bombarded by Bubble yet again and was unable to hold up for long against the Bubble and flew back and landed with a huge thud on his back. He was in some dust for a few moments, which cleared out quickly, revealing a fainted Sandile.

Nazz raised an arm for Rolf's side again. "Sandile is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner!" Nazz announced.

"You've got to be joking." Kevin grumbled. He returned his Sandile and gritted his teeth a Rolf. He then pointed at him. "Listen up, _pal_, I'm winning this game and I'm going to get my badge after this, and then crush those two-timing dorks!" He was not going to lose, for he wanted to make the Eds pay.

"Kevin-boy, you are not assuming responsibility that one should be having." Rolf reprimanded with crossed arms. "We are all apart of this tomfoolery that concluded to such a matter. You have no reason to pin this on the three Ed-boys."

"Says you!" Kevin then threw his poke ball, which was his Pancham that was ready to fight.

Pancham appeared and he cracked his own paws. "(Alright pal, let's see you get yourself out of your death trap.)"

Frogadier couldn't do much but frown at this one's mockery as well. Rolf commanded Frogadier to use Bubble once more, and then he fired them at Pancham from inside the Sand Tomb.

"Nice try pal, dodge!" Kevin commanded. Pancham then leaped and avoided the onslaught of bubbles that sprayed his way. He landed on the ground a few feet in front of where he was before. "Alright Pancham, you use Work Up!"

Pancham was then surrounded in a light red aura, increasing his Attack and Special Attack. Frogadier was then brushed again by his constricting prison of sand, taking some damage.

"May the agony of this sand end!" Rolf shouted, not liking how the Sand Tomb was affecting his Frogadier. Frogadier himself was fed by with this sand, and it was a good thing that it was beginning to dial down, meaning it was coming to an end soon.

"Alright Rolf, you're toast! Pancham, Karate Chop!" Kevin shouted. Pancham's right arm glowed white and he jumped into the air.

"(You're going down dude!)" The Playful Pokemon shouted and went through the Sand Tomb at an angle, hitting and chopping Frogadier vertically. Frogadier felt the impact coarse from the left side of his head down to his abdomen. The Sand Tomb faded just after that painful blow and Frogadier flew back and tumbled in a roll. He finally landed on his abdomen with a rather large thud.

"Frogadier, may the unions of agony cry away the pain inflicted on you!" Rolf shouted, trying to say to get up. With that very powerful attack inflicted on Frogadier, his HP was in the red, and he slowly got to his feet with a pant.

"(Enough bafoonery!)" Frogadier shouted, with his body glowing a blue aura. Frogadier felt his Water-Type power increase, meaning his Torrent Ability had activated. "(Prepare for Frogadier and his undying wrath of which will rain down upon you!)"

"(I like a challenge.)" Pancham said, indulged in the heat of the battle.

"Dude, this battle is getting heated." Nazz muttered. "We're getting really close to the finish."

"I don't care whether or not that thing's Ability activated or not!" Kevin shouted. "I'll aim for the top, and no dork ain't stopping me!" He extended his arm out as he commanded. "Slash, now!" Pancham's claws then lit up and extended slightly. Pancham then went racing after Frogadier.

Frogadier proceeded and went dashing at Pancham as well. Frogadier sprinted far faster than what Pancham could ever achieve. Pancham did a horizontal Slash, to which Frogadier leaped over the head and dodged. He landed to the right of Pancham, and then he ducked to avoid another horizontal Slash by Pancham's left arm this time. Pancham then tried a vertical downward Slash, but Frogadier lunged towards his right and evaded that as well. He cartwheeled and somersaulted a few times and regained his ground and proceeded to lung forward again.

"Use Karate Chop!" Pancham then had his right arm glow white and awaited for when Frogadier was close enough to strike. As Pancham was coming down, Frogadier leaned right and circled a skid that left him in a seven o'clock position, at least by Pancham's position.

"Unleash Bubble on the black and white one!" Rolf commanded. Frogadier then inhaled and let loose a barrage of bigger and far faster clear bubbles at Pancham, who turned around just to get that attack in his face. Pancham was driven back and yelled in pain as he was bombarded and landed in the sand several feet away with a major thud.

"Get up!" Kevin shouted. "Don't let that dork frog get the best of you! Use Karate Chop again!" Pancham then rushed at Frogadier and Frogadier readied himself.

"(Time to settle this score!)" Pancham shouted, lunging at Frogadier.

"Leap with your might over here and dodge such an assault!" Rolf shouted. Frogadier leaped high and far to avoid the incoming Karate Chop. Frogadier landed in his original position and he looked at Rolf.

"(Shall the pokémon of a trainer end this?)" Frogadier asked. Rolf grinned and extended out his arm.

"Aim at the ground ahead and use your sound waves that makes even adversaries croak!" Rolf shouted, commanding for Frogadier to use Round. Frogadier then aimed his head at a downward angle and then sang a note. Multiple green, red, and blue, shockwaves then emanated from his mouth and hit the sand, kicking up a large dust cloud that was between Pancham and Frogadier.

Pancham covered up and peeked through the cloud, seeing Frogadier's still shadow, to which Pancham grinned. "(Heh, how about _you_ croak instead!)" He uncovered himself as the dust was dwindling down slightly.

Kevin could see through the dust as well, seeing the shadow. "End of the line! Finish with Slash!" He commanded. Pancham then rushed through the dust at Frogadier and then gave it one big lunge and slashed with his right claws at a downward angle.

What he didn't realize, which stunned Kevin and Pancham, was that Pancham slashed at a frubble copy of Frogadier, making use of his own frubble scarf. Pancham gasped, as did Kevin, and he skid forward and looked left and right, not knowing where the real Frogadier was.

Pancham and Kevin both looked up and saw that Frogadier was up in the air with a Torrent-boosted Water Pulse, making the sphere as big as Frogadier itself. Frogadier frowned and looked down at his surprised opponent.

"(Frogadier shall unleash his rage down upon you now!)" Frogadier declared.

"Unleash the punishment that is Water Pulse!" Rolf declared, and Frogadier threw the huge blue sphere and it shot at Pancham like a meteor. Pancham stood frozen as the attack came at him.

The huge Water Pulse made full impact, creating a light a first, and then a huge geyser of smoke and water spread everywhere. The attack's area expanded and engulfed nearly four times of what it should have. Nothing but a booming sound and water spraying everywhere.

"No!" Kevin shouted as he then covered up as he was drizzled by some water. Rolf himself was engulfed in water, but water was nothing compared to the son of a shepherd. Nazz turned away so that her makeup wouldn't run.

It took twenty seconds for everything to dial down. When everything cleared out, Frogadier was seen looking away in a landed pose some feet away from the fainted Pancham.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kevin shouted.

Nazz then raised an arm for Rolf's side. "Pancham is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Rolf!" Nazz shouted.

Rolf walked up to his Frogadier, who deactivated his Torrent Ability now that the battle has been won. Rolf and Frogadier turned towards the other and grinned at each other. "You have learned well young hoppity one. Who have done this son of a shepherd more than proud. Allow yourself to rest for another upcoming challenge upon us, yes?"

"(Frogadier shall humbly accept your praise and wish to return safely.)" He remarked and was then returned back to his poke ball.

Nazz ran up to Rolf and she was so energetic with how amazing that whole battle was. "Rolf, wait a go!" He clapped and Rolf bowed.

Kevin returned his Pancham and gritted his teeth. He stomped up to Rolf and pointed at his nose. "That battle was rigged man! For all I care, that last move your stupid frog did should've been a dud!"

Rolf was offended that Kevin wasn't taking. "Kevin-boy, do Rolf a favor and be accepting your lose with whatever dignity you have."

"Yeah. C'mon dude, lighten up." Nazz frowned.

Kevin stared coldly, then slammed Rolf's prize money in his hand, and then turned his back. "You know what, fine!" He then began to walk away. "This battle was a mere warm up for the gym battle. This meant nothing to begin with, but I swear." He then turned around. "If you guys battle me next time, don't go all dork on me!" He then turned around and began walking even more. "Next time, better pick the right side."

Rolf was witty enough. "Ho-ho! Is that so Kevin-boy? Well then, I shall take this side that is labeled as these 'ducks' that you proclaim so highly!"

Kevin turned around sharply. "Say what?! Some pal you guys are! You're actually siding with those dorks, even after that?!"

Nazz crossed her arms and frowned. "I'll take dork over some jerk wad any day, especially with that sore loser attitude."

"Indeed." Rolf agreed. "I bet he whose mouth runs faster than bucket head Ed-boy doesn't even know what this 'duck' label is to begin with." Rolf cleverly said.

Kevin stood frozen in shock, his now rivals just owned him at his own logic. He doesn't know about this dork word himself. Kevin just murmured and groaned and growled with clenched fists. He just then hoped onto his bike and he rode back up to the streets that were some two hundred meters away.

Kevin and Nazz smiled at each other at the fact they outdid Kevin. "Let us be heading back to the place that restores warriors and then head out for our battle for the badges of honor, yes?" Rolf suggested. Nazz nodded and the two got back onto Wilfred and they set off back to the Pokemon Center to heal up and make preparations for their upcoming battles.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Roost, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Payback, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye

-Whirlipede (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male) –PC-

Lv: 22

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Take Down, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Roost, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Foul Play, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Stealth Rock, Bite, Rock Tomb

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Tackle, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Bite, Assurance, Torment, Sand Tomb

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power(Water)

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Trace

Moves: Lucky Chant, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Echoed Voice, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Take Down, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Leer, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Feint Attack, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Fury Swipes, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Growth, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 22

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Razor Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Skiploom (Male)

Lv: 20

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Tackle

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Astonish, Mud-Slap, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Screech

* * *

**I honestly felt out of character in this chapter, so if the characters didn't feel as though their personalities were right, that's all my fault. I knew some development had to come into play eventually, and I needed some development eventually for Jimmy's part. For Kevin, I did a negative development, and his goal for catching up to the Eds clouded up his need for friends. Leave a Review of what you guys thought of this concept of development I added and if it was justified or not.**

**I was having some thought as to how the battle between Kevin and Rolf could've gone better, but I chose to keep it the way it was. If you guys didn't mind the battle, then feel free to leave a friendly Review on it.**

**For those who thought I would add room for Jonny, he **_**might**_** reappear next chapter.**

**It's at this point that all of my chapters will no longer be around 7K, but will range from 8 - 10K, perhaps 11 or 12K if it's long. **

**Also, I have done a collaboration with RavenousEds on a new fanfic called **_**Fairy Ed**_**, which is the first Fairy Tail and Ed, Edd, n Eddy Crossover. Feel free to check it out, but it's on his side, not mine.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys have enjoyed the action, plot twists, and development that has appeared in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Next Time: Resilient Flare**


	16. Resilient Flare

Chapter 16 – Resilient Flare

**Okay, let's just answer some stuff and get to the reading since I haven't got anything to say.**

**ProFan: Well, you do have a point, but let's see where and what Ed catches as the story progresses. I already have a couple that suit him.**

**WishStarAllie: Actually, you are just about right. Sarah may have a better opportunity for development than Kevin, considering how last chapter went. I plan on having Snorlax's problems solved soon, very soon. As for any other Mega Evolutions, I'm thinking as I go along.**

**someonestupED: No, they won't have interaction with the game's protagonists and rivals.**

**guest: Nope, no Muk. Like I explained several times in the past, I am going by the game.**

**Let's just get to the reading already.**

**To Recap:**

Nazz and Rolf finally catch up to Kevin in Cyllage City, but are shocked to learn he doesn't regret leaving them behind and turns his back on them, angering Rolf and prompts the son of a shepherd to issue a challenge. Jimmy and Sarah practice their battling, and Jimmy's Budew and Hoppip evolve into Roselia and Skiploom and he wins, leaving Sarah frustrated. Jimmy has enough and yells at her own faults and runs off, leaving her feeling confused and betrayed. The Eds have a timed battle and Double D's Venipede evolves into Whirlipede, but the battle was timed out, so no one won. Kevin had Rolf on the ropes until Rolf unleashes the wrath of his Frogadier and beats all three of Kevin's Pokémon with it.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Resilient Flare**

The Eds were running along Route 10, but what left them stumped was the fact that there were endless rows of huge stones, kind of like a cemetery. Each stone was around fifteen feet high. This went on for five miles, and the Eds were kind of freaked out at the moment.

"Okay Double D, I'll bite." Eddy said, finally feeling these stones creeping him out. "What's with these huge rocks?"

Double D was as clueless as his no-neck friend. Even he had no answers to this question. "Eddy, I can't seem to fathom this myself." Double D had his chin rest on his fingers. "It seems odd that there's so many boulders lined up in this part of Coastal Kalos."

"This reminds me of that one show, where there was a Giant's Cemetery and they were raised from the dead and went down the beanstalk to attack the helpless humans!" Ed even exaggerated some parts by having his mouth show his teeth when he mentioned them attacking.

Eddy was a little stressed out. "Cut it out Ed! Double D, how much longer? This route is killing my mood."

Double D had to admit even himself was spooked. As much as he would love to research the route, the route itself left even the brains of the Eds creeped out. Double D looked up at the sky, seeing how it was clouding up a fair bit. It was a cloudless morning, but it was past noon now, and the sky was having patches of gray here and there. Still, he could tell the time by the sun's barely noticeable position.

"Well Eddy, it's kind of hard to read thanks to all of this overcast, but judging by the sun's position, I'd say another two hours." Double D explained.

Eddy groaned and looked up to the sky, seeing how it was getting even more cloudy. The overcast was becoming slightly more dense and the sun was beginning to disappear. Eddy groaned even more, thinking that this route just might fit the mood for a cemetery as Ed described.

"Ed, did you really have to go and fill our heads with your mood-killing story? This isn't the time for that stuff you know!" Eddy complained.

Just then, they had just heard some spooky laughter that was behind the huge stones ahead. The Eds immediately stopped at the space between two rock piles that stretched towards their sides, much like a divided line. They had the same spooky feeling like they did back in Glittering Cave.

"Do you hear that?" Eddy quietly asked. The laughter happened again. "What is that?"

Double D was beginning to shake a little in the knees. "I'm not sure Eddy, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Ed then clenched onto Double D and Double D was forced to hold the heaviest of the Eds while struggling to remain stable. "I am not liking this chapter guys! It is scary!" Ed proclaimed, breaking the fourth wall.

From the very stones that were forty feet away, from the left appeared three cloaked figures that came from behind the stone and lined up. They were in their orange cloaks, making the Eds recall the very same ones in Glittering Cave.

Double D blinked and looked astonished, and not in a good way. "Oh dear, could those be…?"

Eddy remembered exactly who they were, they were the very same ones they met last time. Eddy pointed a finger at them. "Hey! Just what the heck are you three doing here?! You ain't getting away with leaving us behind in that cave!"

The three cloaked Team Flare members did their unison giggle again. "Oh is that so?" The leader of them asked sarcastically.

The Midwestern accented member then spoke. "Look on the bright side, at least we get to square off again."

"Yeah, we love us a good rumble." The blonde one proclaimed. She then snorted and the three then broke out into a laughter of evil. The Eds backed up as they were startled. The three were probably even more threatening than before, if it were possible.

Eddy showed his teeth and an angry face and stepped once forward. "We squashed you last time, we'll beat you again!" He declared with a fist. "Bring it on!"

Double D tried to keep his friend from going too extreme. "Eddy, please refrain." He harshly whispered.

Eddy turned back towards Double D and pointed at him. "Reframe nothing! We beat these chumps before, we'll do it again, got it?!" It was clear by Eddy's tone that there was no going back. "Ed, get ready!"

Ed then stepped forward and was by Eddy's side. "These evil doers shall not disrupt the slumber of these giants!" He proclaimed.

The leader looked up towards her right and examined the large stone beside her and her accomplices. "What, these things?"

"Here's the facts." The Midwestern accented one scowled at the Eds. "These old stones detail some weird story that goes back three- thousand years ago or something. Our boss wanted us to examine this formation or something."

Double D then blinked in curiosity. "Wait, this is a formation that went back three-thousand years?"

"Yeah." The blonde said. "Now we want revenge!"

The Eds had no choice but to fight again, just like last time. Maybe the odds won't be stacked against them? The three began to approach the Eds and they were giggling lowly, making the Eds' spines shiver slightly.

It's as if Double D and the others have recognized this laughter. They knew it was the same people of Team Flare, but even so, this was too familiar. "Alright." Double D said. "Just who are you really?"

The Eds turned towards their curious pal while the cloaked Team Flare members stopped.

"Well, aren't you the curious one." The leader teased.

"A curious and cute one." The Midwestern one pointed out. Now Double D's nerves were standing on end. Now this was _very_ familiar.

"We haven't got time for this Sherlock stuff Double D!" Eddy protested. "We're suppose to be heading towards the next town!"

"Just a minute Eddy." Double D counter argued. He went a few steps forward and revealed his curious expression, leaving Eddy confused.

"What's sockhead so curious about?" Eddy asked Ed.

"Um, if relish tastes like unions?" Ed asked, unable to even think of the situation they were in.

Double D then frowned. "Alright, it's time we see who exactly is shrouded under those orange hoods. This feeling I get from your laughter and demeanor is strictly similar. I want to see if my accusations are correct."

There was a brief pause, with both sides staring at the other. The Team Flare side then grinned. "You hear that? He wants us to reveal ourselves." The leader boasted.

"You'll be sorry." The Midwestern one warned.

"Alright you two, let's give them what they want!" The leader said. Ed and Eddy stepped towards Double D's side in anticipation of the Team Flare members now reaching for their hoods. Their hands slowly began to clench the sides of their hoods and began to pull back.

The Eds slowly had their curious faces turn into expressions like ones you would see if you were living a haunting nightmare. They all nearly trembled as the Team Flare members all had their hoods off, revealing something that they wished they would never see again.

"Oh my." Double D said, looking terrified and pale.

"No, i-i…it couldn't be! Not those three!" Eddy panicked.

Ed was having trouble finding his wording for this situation. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-!"

"Oh look girls, we left them speechless." The orange-haired leader teased. The three sisters laughed and they glared at the Eds with those haunting smiles. "It's been ages since we've seen our boyfriends."

"**KANKERS!**" The Eds screamed in unison. Now they looked as though they were going into a breakdown, with Double D passing out, Eddy trying to find which direction to run in, and Ed was just running around in small circles.

"GAH! The evil has placed its cursed upon us in this cemetery!" Ed bellowed.

"Aw, look girls. Looks like they need some hugs." Lee said to Marie and May, implying they should comfort their men.

"That they do Lee." Marie agreed. They then began their approach on some panicking Eds and the Eds were too in shock to help themselves.

They all then heard a figure approach from the Kankers' left and running along the rock line. Double D awoke and Eddy and Ed ceased their panicking. The Kankers stopped moving and looked towards their left and then saw the figure flip in midair before their eyes.

"Your days of mischief are over rapscallions!" The heroic voice shouted, making the Kankers narrow their eyes. The figure then stopped and landed in front of them, keeping them away from the Eds. "I, Captain Melonhead, shall vanquish you this round as justice shall be served!" Captain Melonhead then held Splinter the Wonderwood in a defensive stance, making the Kankers back off and get some distance.

"My word, is he here again?" Double D questioned.

Ed looked all jittery and happy. "Guys, Captain Melonhead has returned to save the day!" He shouted.

Eddy wasn't buying it and he looked at Melonhead. "What?! You again?" He said. "You're the jerk who left us behind!" He was frankly mad and Captain Melonhead turned his head.

Captain Melonhead then turned and stood affirm. "Relax citizens, for that is a mistake I shall never make again! I promised to take these three villains down, and that is what I shall do for my penance!" He declared, turning around and facing the Kankers. "You three villains shall shed a tear, 'cause Captain Melonhead is here!"

"Oh please." Eddy groaned.

The Kankers then looked at the hero and then realized it was the same one they defeated back in Glittering Cave yesterday. "Hey look, it's that fruit head." Lee taunted. "Aw, did we make you cry last time?" Her sisters then joined her in some taunting laughter, making Captain Melonhead rather discontent with their mockery.

"You won't get the best of me this time!" Captain Melonhead declared. He then turned towards the Eds that were behind them. "Leave this to me and flee! You shall not be harmed this time!" He basically wanted the Eds to have no part in this brawl. This was to be his fight, but it wasn't like Eddy to share the spotlight.

"No way!" Eddy declared. "Like we'd let you take our spot when we showed you up yesterday."

Double D dusted himself off and cleared his throat. "Jonny, I hope you understand that you can't do this alone."

Captain Melonhead then looked at the Eds, trying to act like he was confused. "You must be mistaken good citizen. For I am Captain Melonhead!" He proclaimed, leaving Double D to slump forward in despondence.

Eddy raises a brow. "Are you sure he's Jonny, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah Double D. Even hamburgers are not as sharp as cheeseburgers." Ed said, not having a clue as to what he said.

Captain Melonhead then turned back towards the Kankers, but was still talking to the Eds. "Leave this to me, and I shall have Team Flare defeated with the power of justice!"

The Eds remained silent as Captain Melonhead was clearly telling them to leave the battle to him. Reluctantly, they decided to let him battle.

"Fine." Eddy said in a harsh tone. "But you'll be sorry when you're outnumbered!" The Eds then backed off and watched as Captain Melonhead did the battling. They saw him bringing out his Binacle, Dwebble, and Ledian.

The three pokémon then glared at their adversaries.

"(Okay, who are we beating this time?)" Binacle asked, though he was rather cranky and grumpy as always.

"(Let's go! I was destined to fight this battle!)" Dwebble proclaimed.

"(Shall you concede this time?)" Ledian asked.

"Oh look girls, looks like we've got ourselves a party." Lee said. They all then got their poke balls out. "Line 'em up girls!" The Kankers then called out their Pokémon, revealing them to be the same ones from before, only this time, Woobat was evolved.

It was now a blue, bat-like Pokémon. She now had fused, pointed ears with striated, lighter colored insides and a pink, heart-shaped snout with a single nostril. Two wide, rounded teeth were visible in her lower jaw. A mane of shaggy, light blue fur surrounded her neck. Her black wings had a claw at the joint, and her small black feet had three toes each. She had a bare, pink tail that was twisted with two short prongs at the tip.

Captain Melonhead then got out his Pokedex and analyzed his evolved opponent.

_"Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon. It shakes its tail vigorously when it emits ultrasonic waves strong enough to reduce concrete to rubble."_

Captain Melonhead put away his Pokedex and then began with an arm arc. "Now! Ledian, Mach Punch! Binacle, Slash! Dwebble, Bug Bite!" He commanded. "And aim it on one!"

"(I say we target that one with the claws. If we take her out, there will be less offense for them.)" Ledain suggested before her fist glowed light blue. Binacle's necks expanded and stretched for them to reach Zangoose, and Dwebble's mouth glowed white and he rushed at Zangoose.

Lee made no attempt to have her Zangoose dodge as the three attacks went rushing at her. Even Zangoose was waiting patiently. "(Heh, the prey is too vulnerable.)"

"Alright Zangoose, we kept them waiting." Lee said with nonchalant crossed arms. "Guess we'll start with the crab. Use Shadow Claw!"

Zangoose's right claw then became surrounded in a black aura with purple outlining. Zangoose then gave a heinous grin and saw the three coming at her. Zangoose ducked as Ledian zoomed in, avoiding her Mach Punch. Zangoose then jumped up and evaded Slash from Binacle, proving she had greater Speed than before. She then saw Dwebble's Bug Bite coming at her. "(Too slow!)" She then did an angled Shadow Claw and delivered a critical hit in midair.

"(Gah!)" Dwebble yelped.

Captain Melonhead grunted and tried to make a comeback. "Use Smack Down, now!" Dwebble then tried to make a counterattack by making a golden orb with an orange glow in front of a midair Zangoose. Dwebble launched it at Zangoose and it made contact, making the orb explode. Zangoose then fell straight down. Dwebble landed with a grin.

"Hm, not too shabby." Lee admitted, and then she grinned. "But let's see you fair with this! Alright girls, show time!"

"Alright!" May then snorted and then began her assault. "Now my beast, use Rock Blast!"

"(Must blast my enemies!)" Rhyhorn declared. Her forehead then coated in silver and then fired three silver rocks from her forehead at Ledian.

"Ledian, dodge it!" Captain Melonead had commanded. Ledian then tried evading by soaring upward, of which she did. Ledian managed to evade the Rock Blast, but she was intercepted by Swoobat, who was glaring at her with hatred.

"(I remember you, Vivillon stealer!)" Swoobat retorted. Ledian backed off, but she was quickly hit by a Heart Stamp. Ledian winced and began lowering altitude.

Captain Melonhead then clenched his fists and tried to strategize. "Splinter, got any ideas?...Okay! Dwebble, use Smack Down on Swoobat, go!"

"(It's destiny that you fall to my Smack Down!)" Dwebble commanded from the ground as he then made another orb of metallic gold.

"Nice try fruit head. Swoobat, Attract!" Marie shouted. Swoobat then looked down just in time to see Dwebble making and firing the orb. Swoobat scooted to her right and dodge the Smack Down, making Captain Melonhead and Dwebble grunt. Swoobat gazed at Dwebble from above and winked at him.

"(You're not as cute as I thought you would be, but you'll do just fine.)" She said. Just then, hearts were made and they circled around Dwebble. Dwebble was confused as to what she was doing and then the heart circle shrunk and enclosed him. Just then, his eyes were full of hearts and he was looking at Swoobat, completely enamored.

"(Oh wow, destiny has brought us two together.)" Dwebble said, sadly under the influence of the Attract.

The Eds saw that Dwebble wasn't moving, but was all wobbly and had hearts in his eyes. "Double D, tell me it isn't Valentine's Day." Eddy said.

"Fortunately, no it isn't Eddy." Double D informed. "That move was Attract. It infatuates the target if it is the opposite gender."

"Gross." Ed remarked, thinking Valentine's Day is mushy and evil.

Captain Melonhead was commanding for Dwebble to use Sand Attack to provide cover, but that proved to be futile as Dwebble was infatuated.

"(Hey, destiny didn't have anything with me attacking my beloved.)" Dwebble said, immobilized by love.

Marie turned towards May. "May, take that thing out already, it's annoying!"

"What have you got, cotton in your ears?" May retorted. "Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!"

"(I shall blast you!)" Rhyhorn proclaimed, and then she fired off her Rock Blast attack and landed direct hits on Dwebble, who was completely helpless. Dwebble was hit three whole times, and Captain Melonhead just gasped as Dwebble was found fainted.

The Kankers laughed. "Aw, did we hit a nerve?" Lee taunted. "Let's strike another nerve. Use Crush Claw on that ladybug!"

Zangoose then jumped into the air and was now above Ledian.

"(I won't quit!)" Ledian shouted. Captain Melonhead ordered a Mach Punch from her and she flew at Zangoose. Zangoose then hammered down with blue claws. The two attacks collided and then Ledian gave in due to her terrible Attack and Defense, leaving Zangoose to plough through and smash down onto her with her blue claws and drove her into the ground. There was a big dust cloud and Captain Melonhead was only allowed to watch as his Ledian was hit with a Crush Claw.

"Ledian!" Captain Melonhead shouted. The dust cleared and Zangoose had a foot on the fainted Ledian, grinning in victory.

"(Hmph. My prey always fall before me. You ain't so different.)" Zangoose mocked her defeated opponent. Captain Melonhead grunted again and he returned his Ledian, leaving only Binacle to battle.

"Binacle, it's all up to you know. Bring these fiends to justice!" Captain Melonhead shouted.

"(Yeah, yeah. I'll make them pay, just quit badgering me.)" The grumpy Binacle said in unison with the heads. He then turned towards the three. "(It's just you and me now! Two on three!)"

Rhyhorn was confused. "(Wait, aren't you considered one?)"

Binacle wasn't sure himself. "(Err…I don't know. Just fight!)"

Captain Melonhead moved his hand in an arc. "Clamp on Rhyhorn!" Binacle then extended his necks and the two hands went and clutched Rhyhorn on both sides. Rhyhorn then yelled as she felt herself being clamped in between the hands and the Water-Type move.

"Hey, let go of my Rhyhorn!" May demanded.

"Don't worry May, we'll get it off." Lee said with slight annoyance. "Marie, give me a hand!" She demanded.

"Quit yapping, I was getting to that!" Marie retorted. "Swoobat, Attract!"

"(Oh my, looks like I have so many admirers today.)" Swoobat teased as she winked and hearts went towards Binacle. Captain Melonhead saw that coming and ordered Binacle to let go. Binacle then let go, but he was left open for Zangoose to rush in and attack from the right.

"Look out!" Captain Melonhead shouted, but was too late as Zangoose was moving in fast. "Binacle, watch out!"

"Use Shadow Claw!" Lee commanded. Zangoose then had a black aura with purple outline envelope the left claw. Binacle looked just in time to have just been dealt with by Shadow Claw. Binacle yelled as he was hit with a downward angle critical hit.

"(Ah! That hurt!)" He said in a painful and grumpy manner. He turned his two heads left and saw Rhyhorn rising up on her hind legs.

"Use Stomp!" May commanded. Rhyhorn then brought a foot down onto Binacle on the rock they were on, and made Binacle gag. May laughed. "Good, now let off!"

Rhyhorn removed her front foot and backed off for Swoobat and Zangoose to proceed from above and from Binacle's right.

Binacle was twitching and was low on HP. He wasn't able to do anything because he was twitching. Captain Melonhead implored for Binacle to keep going, but didn't get a response.

"Double D, why is that two-headed mutant barnacle dancing?" Ed asked.

"It's not a dance you lump, it's one of those conditions sockhead keeps yammering on about." Eddy stated.

"Indeed. Stomp has made Binacle flinch, an effect that prevents it from moving and acting." Double D stated.

Ed then had a finger to his lip and then raised it. "Oh, oh! If it can't act, can we be the stars and I can be the dragon that fights the menacing gorilla that's the size of Japan?"

Both Eds just looked and sighed at Ed, not quite grasping what they already know.

"Binacle! Move!" Captain Melonhead implored, but was no use as Swoobat finally rushed in with her Heart Stamp, blowing a heart and hitting Binacle. And that just left Zangoose to use Slash and send Binacle flying and land on the back of their hands, fainted.

Captain Melonhead dropped to his knees. "This can't be! I trained so hard!" He exclaimed. The Kankers laughed at his failure and they saw him droop his melon head.

Lee crossed her arms. "You did better than last time kid, we'll give you that, but not good enough."

"You waste our time! Why not just go and tend to a garden with that head of yours." Marie taunted. The Kankers laughed at Captain Melonhead again. He then got back to his feet and pulled out three more poke balls, making the Kankers cease their laughter.

"I won't stop until you're finished, ya hear?! Justice will be served once and for all!" He shouted.

* * *

**Cyllage Gym – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

The three had just entered the gym, and Rolf and Kevin decided to climb, as to where Nazz decided to walk the stairs up behind the enormous wall.

"This wall of fortitude shall be conquered by Rolf!" Rolf shouted as he tried hard as he was pulling himself up from rock to rock. What was very disturbing was that he had Wilfred on his back. He was without a shirt and he was pulling like his life depended on it. Kevin himself was sweating, and he was behind Rolf.

"Hey man, I'm winning this thing." Kevin heaved. He was sweating so much. He left his bike down at the bottom, but he didn't mind this challenge. "If you think I'm letting you have the first fight, you're-!" He then saw some shiny object that was lodged between some rocks not too far away from him. Kevin then left himself to check out this shining object and he slid on up towards the angle it was from. Kevin reached it, and with a sweaty hand, he reached for it and plucked it out of the crack it was in.

The small marble had a light green outer coating and the swerve inside had a mixture of black, brown, and red. Kevin was somewhat intrigued as he stashed the marble into his pocket, thinking he could do something with it later on and he got back on track and tried catching up to the son of a shepherd.

The two had finally got to the top and Rolf was looking all sweaty, but was looking all focused and pumped up as he let Wilfred down on the battlefield. Kevin was just sweating like there was no tomorrow, clearly shown to have lack the strength that his rival has. Kevin was heaving and had hands on his knees while catching his breath.

"Man, that was work." Kevin stated. He took a moment to compose and Nazz finally appeared. She had finished up the steps and Grant had his hands to his sides.

"Good, you've all made it." Grant said. "I must say, you guys had the enthusiasm to surpass that wall. You two did just as fine as did another challenger this morning."

Kevin then ceased his panting at the mention of others. He thought Grant meant the Eds, so he had to make sure. "Hold up!" Kevin demanded and walked up to Grant. "Who were these people?"

Grant looked at all three of his challengers and then explained. "Well now, I do believe that they go by the names of Ed, Edd, and Eddy if I remember correctly." Grant contemplated. "They were exceptional. Each battle they fought against me almost made the wall crumble under their determination. Eddy for certain showed a lot of spunk as he didn't even have to use his hands to climb." Grant remembered and explained correctly.

Kevin knew that it was indeed the Eds that were here earlier. They got their badges just before he did, again. This riled him up and he showed a dark expression. "Those dorks are really bugging me now." He muttered. "That Eddy went up the wall without hands, let's see him use his hands after I'm finished with him."

While he was transfixed in his mumbling, Rolf and Nazz stepped forward towards Grant, who was waiting patiently for the next challenger. Grant wasn't one to be picky, so he would let them decide for themselves, just like he did for the Eds.

"Go ahead." Grant gestured. "You three can decide the order in which you will climb this wall known as me."

Kevin snapped out of his grudging thoughts and saw that the two were deciding for themselves who would go first. Kevin rushed in between them and frown. "Hold it!" Kevin shouted, shoving the two out of his way and allowed him towards Grant. "If anyone's going first, I'm it!"

Rolf stepped forward after composing himself and stood by Kevin. "Rolf will not allow this feeble-minded hooligan to squash what is known as fair judgement. I say that Rolf must go first to show Kevin-boy the true meaning of honor." Rolf argued, prompting Kevin to turn with clenched fists.

"Hold up man, I'm going first and you ain't standing in my way!" Kevin retorted. Kevin stood in front of Rolf and glared at him, only for the son of a shepherd to cross his arms and remain calm.

"Very well then." Rolf said. His head then turned towards Nazz, who was dusting herself off. "Gogo Nazz-girl, be the judge of this conflict." Nazz then walked on over towards the two conflicting individuals. "Shall Rolf or Kevin-boy go first?"

Nazz frowned and pondered, thinking who exactly should go first. She was about to obviously pick Rolf when Grant made a suggestion.

"How about this." He stated. "How about Nazz goes first, and that way you two can decide who can go after, sounds fair?"

Rolf pondered quickly about this and Grant did make a valid point. This would provide a great chance for Kevin and Rolf to decide while observing Nazz battle.

"Very well then. Rolf shall honor the leader's choice and shall step aside and let gogo Nazz-girl take charge of the coup." Rolf then walked over, with no shirt on still, and then went to the side of the battlefield. Kevin turned towards Grant and grumbled, but didn't chose to argue as he knew it would waste even more time.

"Fine, but make it fast!" Kevin said, walking towards where Rolf was and turned to see Grant and Nazz about to battle.

Grant turned towards Nazz. "So, shall we proceed in you climbing?"

Nazz smiled. "If you say so." She kindly answered.

* * *

**Route 10 – The Eds and Captain Melonhead**

Captain Melonhead was pretty much cornered as his Panpour, Quilladin, and Linoone all had taken a bunch of damage, with Linoone hopelessly immobilized by an Attract from earlier. One hit was the limit for all three, and Captain Melonhead didn't do much damage in on them.

"What now Splinter?" Captain Melnhead's confidence was beginning to dim. He worked so hard to beat Team Flare, and now the odds were stacked against them, but he wasn't giving up just yet. "Yeah? Okay then Splinter, let's get 'em!" Captain Melonhead was fighting on, though this may be a problem.

The Eds were only watching as Captain Melonhead's Pokémon were being beaten left and right. The superhero told them to stay out of their way, and that they did, but with reluctance. It was clear that the fruit-headed individual needed help, but wanted none.

"Jonny, let us help you! It's painfully obvious that you can't do this task alone!" Double D implored.

Captain Melonhead looked back. "No, I must protect you, and shall beat these rapscallions!" He proclaimed. He turned around and tried commanding his team. "Quillladin use Pin Missile! Panpour use Scald! Linoone use Headbutt!" He tried to command his team.

The spikes on Quilladin glowed and he launched his streaming orbs at Zangoose, who blocked with her arms, but still took damage.

"(Not bad!)" She managed to say as she was bombarded two times.

"(Let's see you get yourself out of this one lassy!)" Panpour spoke with a southern accent, then fired a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam at Zangoose. Zangoose grunted but did see it coming. She ducked and the attack missed her. Linoone wasn't doing anything except admiring Swoobat under the influence of Attract.

"(My heart is speeding faster than my Speed.)" Linoone commented as he had hearts in his eyes.

Lee turned towards Marie. "Hey Marie, you just about done with this clown?" She sarcastically asked. It was clear they were just about ready to finish the job.

"Yeah, yeah. Swoobat, finish this!" Marie commanded. Swoobat herself looked eager to finish them off.

"(The sooner I finish you, the sooner I get to see my Vivillon!)" Swoobat shouted, obsessed with Double D's Vivillon.

"Air Cutter!" Marie shouted. Swoobat then flapped her wings and released a stream of light blue "X" shaped blades at the three below. They collided and exploded upon impact, making dust fly around and Captain Melonhead covered up.

"No!" He shouted. He uncovered and looked out at his team, but it proved to be useless as he saw the dust clear and that Quilladin, Linoone, and Panpour were all down for the count, all fainted. Captain Melonhead ran up to his defeated team and he got to his knees and examined their damage. He was out of Pokémon and he was outnumbered. "You bullies!" He shouted at Team Flare's Kankers, who mocked him with their laughter.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! Double D, Captain Melonhead has been defeated!" Ed shouted in shock.

Eddy crossed his arms and groaned. "I told you he needed our help." He commented.

"It would seem that Jonny is in need of us as of now." Double D informed. "Gentlemen, I fear we'll have to step in now."

"About time." Eddy complained. The Eds then were coming to step in, when Captain Melonhead extended an arm out, not allowing them to go forward. He got up and returned his pokémon. He then got his sidekick and he stood affirm.

"You may have beaten me, you still have to face Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood themselves!" He declared. And with that remark he and Splinter charged at the enemy, without realizing what will happen now that his team was defeated. The superhero was about to run into the enemy's team when he then suddenly disappeared on the spot, making everyone blink in surprise.

"Hey, the heck happened to that melon zero?!" Eddy exclaimed in shock.

"He has vanished into thin air and was taken by the invisible goblins!" Ed shouted in worries.

Double D then got out his Trainer's Guide and he was scrolling through, which unfortunately left the Kankers the opportunity to use Super Potions and restore their Pokémon to full health, ultimately putting Captain Melonhead's work in vain.

"Can you hurry it up Double D, 'cause it looks like it's our turn!" Eddy warned, with Ed jumping from foot to foot with worry and anxiousness riling up inside.

"Kankers no good for Ed guys!" Ed exclaimed. He began running away, but Eddy grabbed him just in time and yanked him back.

"Oh no you don't Ed! We're staying here and fighting it out!" Eddy said, making Ed look at him. "We're gonna show these Kankers how it's really done. Got it?!" You could tell Eddy wasn't turning back. Kevin was behind them, and that meant if they get defeated or chicken out, they can kiss their lead goodbye.

Double D finally found the context and pointed at his guide. "Just as I feared. Gentlemen, I'm afraid Jonny was transported back to the previous Pokémon Center he visited. If your entire team is defeated, you are immediately transported away and back to the last Pokémon Center you stopped by." He paraphrased from the guide and closed it.

Team Flare, or in this case the Kankers, were pretty much done with the sitting around. The Kankers yawned and Lee crossed her arms. "Are you through yammering?" She yelled, getting the Eds' attention.

Sadly, there was no way out. It was time to step up. "Well gents, we best give it our all in order to proceed forward." Double D said, taking a few steps forward. "We must defeat the Kankers and maintain a course onward."

Eddy and Ed stepped by his side and they stood with them. "Yeah! We ain't going down so easily, ya hear?!" Eddy shouted, determined with a grin.

"Ed shall erase all that is non-cereal friendly!" Ed proclaimed, making the two Eds shake their heads.

"You hear that girls? They wanna have some fun." Lee said, making them laugh and await the Eds bring forth their team.

"You're on Kankers!" Eddy shouted. Eddy then got out a poke ball and threw it, and Double D and Ed proceeded immediately afterwards.

Eddy's Dunsparce was ready, as was Ed's Tyrunt and Double D's Wartortle.

"(Let's see if your aerial advantage can be shot down.)" Wartortle calmly stated, ready to take on Swoobat.

Tyrunt stepped forward and bit the air with his jaws, trying to be menacing towards Rhyhorn. "(Okay pal, it seems that I'm suppose to fight you.)" He then stomped the ground, making a big thud. "(So let's go!)"

Dunsparce looked on as Zangoose grinned so evilly and she showed her enormous and long claws at Dunsparce. Dunsparce just stared in a daze. "(…mommy.)"

* * *

**Cyllage City – Captain Melonhead**

Captain Melonhead suddenly found himself inside of the Cyllage City Pokémon Center. He blinked and he turned around and looked in all directions. He was shocked to find that he was back in the building that restored his team. This was a major blow to him as he was now unable to stop Team Flare yet again.

"What happened buddy?" Captain Melonhead asked his wood buddy.

"Um sir?" Nurse Joy called out, getting Captain Melonhead's attention. "I'm afraid that when all six of your Pokémon are defeated, you are immediately transported back to the previous Pokémon Center that healed your Pokémon." She informed.

Captain Melonhead was surprise and now slumped forward. "Oh man buddy, we failed again." He turned away, but did proceed in giving Nurse Joy his poke balls to heal them. "What did we do wrong Wonderwood? We trained so hard…but we must seek justice and never give up!"

* * *

**Route 10 – The Eds**

Lee extended her arm out in front. "Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Zangoose then rushed with glowing blue claws at Dunsparce.

"Good idea Lee, my pumpkin needs some tough lovin'." Marie then moved her arm in an arc. "Swoobat, Gust!" Swoobat then had her wings glow light blue and released a strong wind at Wartortle.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this scrap guys!" May shouted. She then snorted and pointed at Ed's Tyrunt. "Go, use Rock Blast on that dinosaur!" Rhyhorn yelled and herb forehead glowed silver and fired silver rocks in the shape of her forehead at Tyrunt.

All three attacks went rushing at their targets.

"Stand your ground boys!" Eddy said. He moved his arm in an arc. "Stop that thing with your annoying Screech!" Eddy commanded.

"(Okay, I guess this is the perfect time to scream.)" Dunsparce squealed as the frightening image known as Zangoose came charging at him with blue claws. The inside of Dunsparce's mouth glowed red and he shrieked ever so loudly, unleashing red shockwaves that made Zangoose stop in her place and cease the Crush Claw in order to cover her ears.

"(GAH! What are ya, a crybaby?!)" Zangoose yelled as she covered up and yelped and her body was encase in a thick blue aura, indicating a Defense decrease.

"Wartortle, we shall use Protect!" Double D commanded. Wartortle then spread his arms and then a large translucent turquoise shield appeared and protected Wartortle from the violent wind, making Swoobat and Marie grunt. "Now we use Withdraw!" Double D commanded as a precaution.

Wartortle then stopped his Protect and he tucked his entire body, all head and tail, into his shell and it shined red, indicating his Defense increase.

Rhyhorn's Rock Blast went sailing at Tyrunt, who wasn't moving and Ed pointed at the Rhyhorn.

"We shall uphold our power with Bide!" Ed commanded. Tyrunt then stood affirm and was delivered repeated blows that lasted four times from May's Rhyhorn.

"(Must ram your worthlessness!)" Rhyhorn scowled and then launched her last Rock Blast, which made it five. The last silver rock smashed into Tyrunt and he scowled in pain. The smoke cleared and he was found to be stepping a foot away, meaning he took some painful damage. He lost half of his HP in that five-strike Rock Blast.

"(Keep going, I'll make you regret toying with me and my trainer's time! We are meant to keep going forward, and that is what we must do!)" Tyrunt informed with his red aura showing.

Rhyhorn clawed the ground and kicked up some dust. "(Don't care. Must ram and bash you!)" She said, keeping her mind on him.

May then smirked. "Ooooh! Keeping it strong, huh? I like a man with endurance!" She teased. Ed flinched and was freaking out slightly as May was applying 'mushy talk' on him. "Now let's see that endurance hold up against me! Use Stomp!"

Rhyhorn charged at Tyrunt, who kept his ground affirm and he watched as Rhyhorn ran up to him and raised up to her hind legs and then brought her left one down onto Tyrunt's head. Tyrunt grunted as he was bashed into the grassy ground. Rhyhorn released her footing and Tyrunt's red aura thickened even more. Tyrunt then looked up and then got to his feet again.

He narrowed his eyes as the red glow stopped. "Now! Destroy the stone rhinoceros!" Ed shouted. Tyrunt then roared as he unleashed the white beam.

"(You shall be defeated!)" Tyrunt shouted. His white beam had unleashed upon Rhyhorn, who had no way of dodging and was hit. Rhyhorn was hit with a super-charged beam that made dust fly once again and made wind go crazy.

"(…ram the other way.)" She muttered, but she was swallowed up and she was engulfed in a terrific explosion that send dust and grass flying about. Winds spiraled in the small area they took up and May and the other Kankers covered up.

"What the heck?!" Lee shouted through the explosion. The three all covered up and the Eds covered up as well, seeing how this Bide was just as gruesome as was the one back at the Cyllage Gym. The other Pokémon covered up and their attention was set at the battle Rhyhorn and Tyrunt shared. The dust and smoke was subsiding slightly, and May and everyone else uncovered and saw Tyrunt still standing, but bruised greatly.

"(Still want more?)" He asked. Unfortunately, Rhyhorn wasn't able to answer that because she fainted from Ed's Tyrunt's Bide. That was the price she paid for Rock Blast hitting five times.

"No!" May shouted and frowned.

"Yeah, we sabotaged the evil doer's minion!" Ed cheered. Tyrunt smiled and roared in glee that they won that with just one hit.

May sniffled and returned her Rhyhorn.

"Forget about it May, we'll take care of them for ya." Lee assured. She stepped forward. "Alright Zangoose!" She got Zangoose's attention after Bide's shockwave ceased and she looked back at Lee. "Quite gawking at the squirm in front of ya and hit it with your Shadow Claw!"

Zangoose nodded and she looked back at Dunsparce, thankful that Bide's shockwave temporarily stopped Screech. She grinned ever so demonically and approached the Land Snake Pokémon that had a confidence problem. "(I guess the prey can't escape the hunter this time.)" Zangoose taunted, raising up a claw that was coated in a black aura with purple outlining. Dunsparce was shaking and he wasn't able to move due to the monstrosity in front of him that was the Cat Ferret Pokémon.

"(This will not end well.)" Dunsparce squealed.

"(I'll make this quick, don't you worry!)" Zangoose assured and then she then began slashing downwards. Dunsparce closed his eyes to avoid seeing his apparent demise, and he only felt a slight breeze.

Dunsparce opened his eyes, if it were possible that is, and looked to see that Zangoose had just slashed at him with her Shadow Claw, but she held her pose with curiosity.

"(W-What? How did you survive?)" Zangoose demanded to know.

Eddy raised a brow and blinked, but then realized now was his chance. He pointed at Zangoose. "Quick gawking and use Take Down!" Eddy commanded.

Dunsparce jerked up when he heard a command, and agreed this was his chance. "(Go away!)" Dunsparce yelled at Zangoose as he was engulfed in a golden forcefield, and his body shined a light bronze energy. Dunsparce then slammed himself head on into Zangoose's head, making the latter fly back and land with a rather large thud.

"Hey, what gives?!" Lee stated.

"Did you forget your brain at home? Ghost-Type moves won't work on Normal-Types." Marie turned and informed her.

"Oh, so now you tell me?! Incoming!" Lee shouted, making Marie turn back and seeing Wartortle coming after Swoobat.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!" Double D commanded. Wartortle then tucked his whole body in and he began spinning at a very fast speed. He began spinning like a disc and began making his way towards Swoobat.

"Use Air Cutter!" Marie commanded.

"(I'll just have to cut you down a size turtle!)" Swoobat exclaimed and she flapped her wings and showered a stream of light blue "X" shaped blades at the Eds' Pokémon. The attack began to bombard Tyrunt, but Ed knew better,

"Counter those scythes of the maelstrom with Rock Tomb!" Ed commanded. Tyrunt opened his jaws and then glowed white. He then formed gray rocks over his head and showered them at Swoobat. The rocks went soaring and they easily broke through the fraction of the Air Cutter that was coming his way. Wartortle easily avoided the attack by spinning left and right and evading the Air Cutter catered to his Rapid Spin and still spiraling towards Swoobat. Dunsparce noticed the Air Cutter coming towards him and he used his tail as a catapult and jumped back to evade the attack. The Rock Tomb smashed and exploded upon impact of Swoobat and she yelled in great pain. She began falling downwards and that's when Wartortle spun right into her, causing even more damage.

"What?!" Marie exclaimed as her Swoobat was bombarded and then spun into, and she saw her Swoobat was down for the count, fainted.

"(Alright! That's two for three!)" Tyrunt happily shouted out.

Wartortle landed in a pose after coming out of his Rapid Spin. "(Indeed we did.)"

Marie returned her defeated Swoobat and looked at Lee. "Hey Lee, get back at them for us!"

"Quit your complaining, I was about to do that!" Lee stated. She then turned back towards her battle and then grinned. "Well now, guess we should finish off this snake thing. Use Slash!"

Zangoose then had her claws glow white and she lunged at a startled Dunsparce, but he wasn't backing out this time since he had the number advantage. He knew his buddies would help him, and as a friend to the other Pokémon, exclude Charmeleon, he would have to be there to help them as well. "(B-Bring it on!)" Dunsparce shouted.

"(Go down!)" Zangoose shouted with an abundance of annoyance, disliking how Dunsparce hasn't thrown in the towel just yet.

"Ed shall lend in support!" Ed proclaimed. "We shall use Rock Tomb and lure the mutated ferret away from us!" Tyrunt understood thoroughly what Ed meant and initiated Rock Tomb again. He hurled the rocks at his adversary which was now Zangoose. The gray rocks were thrown and Zangoose looked to her left and saw them coming. Almost immediately, Zangoose leaped back and evaded the exploding rocks that reduced to nothing in front of her.

"(Do not interfere!)" Zangoose demanded. She turned back and then heard Eddy commanding Dunsparce to Screech again. Once again, Zangoose covered her ears to avoid such agony as the red shockwaves shrieked out at her.

"What are you waiting for Double D, get in there!" Eddy pointed out at the battle and telling Double D to attack.

"Very well then." Double D then moved his hand in an arc. "Wartortle, we must lend our support by using Rapid Spin!" Double D commanded.

"(Already on it!)" Wartortle then initiated Rapid Spin again and spun like a disk and sailed into Zangoose. Zangoose saw this and she was unable to block due to her hands covering her ears. Wartortle crashed into her side and she fell over. Zangoose landed with a thud and grunted.

Lee gritted her teeth and the other two Kankers looked a little worried. "Golly Marie, they're killing us!" May exclaimed with worry.

"Yeah, our boyfriends may have toughened up after all." Lee said with crossed arms. "This may be a close one girls."

"What are you talking about Lee? We're cornered!" May exclaimed, earning a fist to the head catered by Marie to shut her up.

"Shut it! We ain't done yet!" Marie retorted.

"Alright Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Lee commanded.

"(I've had it with my prey! The hunter will strike with no fear!)" Zangoose scowled at her three adversaries. Her claws glowed blue and she lunged at Dunsparce yet again.

"Alrighty boys, let me handle this!" Eddy grinned. "You ain't scaring us today Kankers, because we got bigger priorities to deal with! Dunsparce, finish with Take Down!"

"(I won't quit!)" Dunsparce bravely stated and charged with his golden forcefield and lit a light bronze and charged at Zangoose. The Crush Claw and Take Down collided and Dunsparce was putting forth as much effort he could possibly put into this attack. Zangoose was trying to keep from being forced back, but the damage from earlier had accumulated and her Defense was way down thanks to two Screech attacks. Zangoose grunted and pushed after a long stand-off collision, but Dunsparce had the advantage and he pushed through her Crush Claw and slammed into Zangoose's abdomen, making her yell as she was hit and fell back onto the ground with a large thud.

Dunsparce landed, but then felt the recoil damage and panted, having said felt some of the Crush Claw as well. "(D-Did I…win…yet?)" Dunsparce heaved and he saw that Zangoose had fainted and was down. Dunsparce then looked surprised as he had defeated a strong opponent. "(I-I did it!)"

The Eds and their Pokémon cheered as Team Flare was stopped again by them. Their team of Tyrunt, Wartortle, and Dunsparce managed to easily take down the Kankers.

"(Well now, that was easier than expected.)" Wartortle admitted.

"(That wasn't too hard, but we went and showed them!)" Tyrunt said happily.

"(We did it!)" Dunsparce cheered with his pals.

Lee returned Zangoose and had a hand to her hip. The Kankers had frowned as the Eds enjoyed their victory. Lee then grinned.

"Not bad." She admitted. "You boys sure taught us." The Eds and their Pokémon stopped and turned towards the Kankers. "But now we'll have to show you…" They were about to approach them to give them 'victory kisses', but then something in May's pocket went off. The Kankers stopped and turned towards May.

"Hey, what gives?" Lee demanded. "Pick it up, will ya May?" She demanded.

May snorted and pulled it out, and that's when Lee pushed Marie out of the way and yanked the Holo Caster from May. The Kankers turned their backs and began the communication.

"What are they saying?" Eddy whispered.

"Not good Eddy." Ed whispered.

"I'm intrigued myself. Is it a call of sorts?" Double D wondered.

The Kankers reluctantly nodded and the Holo Caster was turned off, leaving the Eds unable to see the image. The Kankers turned back towards the Eds and showed half grins.

"Wish we could stick around and keep playing." Marie added. "But I guess we'll have to cut our quality time to here."

"Until next time boys!" Lee shouted. "And remember, Team Flare's coming for ya! Marie get those smoke bombs ready!"

"Quit flapping your gums! I was doing that!" Marie exclaimed and then she reached into her back pockets and she pulled out three little smoke balls. The three Team Flare members laughed and then Marie threw the smoke bombs to the ground, obscuring the Ed's vision.

The Eds were unable to see anything and they had to wait as ten seconds rolled by and the Kankers were suddenly gone, surprising them.

"My word, they disappeared." Double D said with shock.

"Kankers have left the building!" Ed praised.

"We know Ed, but what I can't seem to grasp is why they left just like that?" Double D had fingers to his chin and walked a few paces forward. "Could it be that the one that was on their Holo Caster was giving them orders to retreat?" He then felt a drop on his nose, which made him flinch.

Everyone looked up and they saw that the sun was obscured by the dark clouds over their heads. They then saw a few drops fall, and then they felt a light drizzle in no time.

Eddy covered up. "Oh great, stupid rain!"

"(I don't really mind the rain. It makes me feel refreshed.)" Wartortle remarked.

Double D then turned back towards his pals. "Eddy, I theorize that this rain will slow us down. Perhaps we should find shelter, yes?"

"Are you nuts Double D? A little rain isn't enough to stop us!" Eddy informed. He returned Dunsparce and he began to lead. "Keep it moving you slackers!"

Double D sighed and returned Wartortle. "Very well then Eddy, but don't say I didn't warn you if you get a cold." He then began his walk as well, following Eddy. "Coming Ed?" Ed had his mouth open and was gathering water, making him look like a birdbath. "Ed?"

Ed closed his mouth and his cheeks were all puffed up like squirrel cheeks. He swallowed the water and he smiled. "Wait for me guys!" He returned his Tyrunt and had his tongue stick out as he ran through the drizzling rain with his comrades.

* * *

**Cyllage Gym – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Nazz commanded. Kirlia raised her hands above her head and brought them forward, releasing multiple light green glowing leaves at Amaura. Grant's Amaura yelped as he was bombarded with a super effective move. Amaura was engulfed in a light green explosion and Kirlia awaited to see if Grant's Amaura could continue. The dust cleared, revealing him to have fainted.

"Amaura is unable to battle, Kirlia is the winner!" The referee announced.

"(A fair fight that you have dealt with, but it is over now.)" Kirlia said as Amaura was returned.

"Gogo Nazz-girl has amazed Kevin, yes?" Rolf asked Kevin.

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin just rolled his eyes. He then turned towards Rolf. "So am I going next or what?"

Rolf just looked displeased. "Very well, Rolf wishes to no longer deal with you, so you shall proceed first."

"About time dude." Kevin remarked. Grant had then send out his Tyrunt, which roared loudly, catching Kevin's attention. "Dude, that's choice." He remarked.

Tyrunt glared at Kirlia and clawed the battlefield. "(You ready to be torn apart?!)" Tyrunt shouted, biting the air and snarling at Kirlia.

"(Your arrogance and need to show dominance is unappealing. You shall be dealt with my way of battling.)" Kirlia implied.

"Alright, let's see you scale further." Grant said. "Tyrunt use Rock Tomb!" Tyrunt raised his head and then glowed white, creating gray rocks and threw them at Kirlia.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, show Kevin at what you can uphold!" Rolf stated.

"Alright dudes, let's go!" Nazz stated. The rain was surprisingly coming down on them as well, though it was a light drizzle. Nazz would've been complaining if it weren't for her in a gym battle. "Kirlia, Teleport!" Kirlia then became outlined in multicolors and light blue vertical lines and then she instantly vanished, evading the Rock Tomb. The Rock Tomb ceased upon missing and Tyrunt looked surprise. He turned his head left and right, but no sign. He failed to look behind, which was where Kirlia was revealed to be twenty feet away.

"Whoa." Kevin said, slightly impressed by that defensive tactic.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!" Nazz commanded.

"(Your forward tactics will not hold me down.)" Kirlia calmly stated and then fired her Magical Leaf attack at Tyrunt, who turned around and saw it coming.

"(Hah! We'll see about that!)" Tyrunt scowled. Grant ordered a Rock Tomb, and Tyrunt fired his attack at the Magical Leaf. The two attacks had collided and created a dusty explosion, obscuring everyone's view. The dust cloud made it so that Nazz and Grant couldn't see past the dust cloud.

"Kirlia!" Nazz called out. "Can you find Tyrunt?"

"(…I can't seem to sense him through this-!)" Kirlia gasped and then Tyrunt appeared out of the cloud and went at her.

"Use Bite!" Grant commanded. Tyrunt's teeth glowed white and then he bit down on Kirlia's left arm, making her yell in pain.

Nazz gasped at the sound of Kirlia being bitten. Nazz covered her mouth and the dust was clearing out, revealing Tyrunt biting down on Kirlia. Tyrunt then pivoted left and he threw Kirlia in the air. Kirlia screamed as she was flung and she sailed and hit the ground. Kirlia tumbled a bit and she finally stopped.

"Kirlia!" Nazz shouted. Kirlia was badly damaged from earlier when Amaura shot an Aurora Beam at her, and now she got hit by a Bite. She had little HP left, and Nazz didn't wanna see her fall.

"Nazz-girl is in what you call a 'pickle', yes Kevin-boy?" Rolf asked. "She who is a ballerina has been cornered by that who was brought to the present day."

Kevin was just watching, not caring as he was going to battle next. He only wished to observe so he knows his opponents and what moves to use.

Nazz didn't wanna risk seeing Kirlia lose, so she got her poke ball out. "Kirlia, return." Nazz ordered. The red laser went to Kirlia and she was recalled. Nazz shrunk Kirlia's poke ball and then brought out another one.

"Good. No shame in recalling one of your own Pokémon. It's all part of battling." Grant informed. The drizzle was beginning to settle down so it was now a small sprinkle coming down on them all.

"Okay, it looks like I'll have to use you now. I'm counting on you!" Nazz shouted. She then threw the poke ball and it opened, revealing her Spritzee.

Spritzee noticed that it was raining, which did not please her. "(Oh come on.)" She wined. "(I can't let my perfume get washed away! This is so annoying. Looks like I'll have to make this fast.)" She refused to have the drizzle take away her precious smell, so she will put in as much effort as she can in order to get back into her poke ball.

"A Spritzee, very well chosen." Grant commended. "Let's make this a good battle. Tyrunt, use Bite!"

"(Go down you smelly bird!)" Tyrunt scolded as he had his fangs glow white and he used his legs and jumped above Spritzee.

Spritzee had a tick mark. "(What'd you say?! Oh, you did not go and insult my perfume!)" Spritzee easily evaded by flying past the downward Bite and saw Tyrunt land and look back up at her.

"Use Calm Mind!" Nazz commanded. Spritzee closed her eyes and she began relaxing and shine a light as her mind emptied, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense. She then opened her eyes and then she looked less angry, but more empowered. "Now let's use Fairy Wind!" She shouted. Spritzee then spun and released a sparkling wind at Tyrunt, making him yelp as he did not like the wind one bit.

"(GRAH! This wind is pestering me incredibly!)" Tyrunt shouted in pain as the powered-up super effective Fairy-Type move blasted him. Tyrunt grunted as the wind stopped and Spritzee sailed towards Nazz's side again.

Tyrunt looked back at Spritzee and was greatly annoyed as he lost a big chunk of his HP. "(You'll regret ever doing that!)" He warned.

"Tyrunt, use Bite!" Grant commanded. Tyrunt then commenced his Bite once more and lunged at Spritzee and bit her with his immense jaw power. Spritzee yelped as she felt pain all over, even though the move itself wasn't very effective. Spritzee was let go and she floated backwards slightly, but flinched as she was unable to do anything.

"Now use Rock Tomb!" Grant commanded. Tyrunt then glowed white and made gray rocks from above and dropped them onto Spritzee. Spritzee was bombarded and the gray rocks exploded upon impact, making Nazz gasp and cover her mouth again.

When the Rock Tomb ceased, Spritzee was left very well scratched up and a blue aura encased her, signaling her Speed decrease.

"(You are so annoying.)" Spritzee angrily said. "(My perfume is not only being drenched, but now being replaced by dust! You've made me very, very mad!)"

"(Like I care! Go down!)" Tyrunt shouted.

"Your Spritzee is quite tolerable. It may have what it takes to climb this wall." Grant praised.

Nazz smiled. "Thanks. Spritzee, we can do this. Focus and then use Calm Mind!"

Spritzee then took in a deep breath and she closed her eyes and calmed down, emptying her mind and glowing, signaling a Special Attack and Special Defense increase. Spritzee opened her eyes again and she looked back at Tyrunt.

"(Let's settle this.)" She calmly said, thanks to Calm Mind suppressing her anger.

"Tyrunt, use Bite!" Grant commanded. Tyrunt charged at Spritzee with glowing fangs. Tyrunt then was about to bite down on Spritzee, but Nazz was thinking.

"Alright Spritzee, show that dude what you got by backing up and use Draining Kiss!" She commanded. Spritzee then used whatever Speed was possible and backed up, evading the Bite, but just barely. Spritzee then scooted over towards Tyrunt's side and then planted a small kiss on his rocky cheek, Tyrunt not only felt mortified, but also turned red and a light yellow orb flew from him and he actually screamed, feeling actual pain from the kiss.

The light yellow orb made contact with Spritzee and her energy came back, making her feel refreshed while Tyrunt went down from the Fairy-Type move, fainted.

Kevin looked in shock. "You've gotta be kiddin'?!" He exclaimed, not able to comprehend that a kiss defeated Tyrunt.

The ref raised an arm for Nazz's side. "Tyrunt is unable to battle, Spritzee is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Nazz!"

Nazz cheered and raised her arm. "We won Spritzee! We did it!" Nazz went over towards her Spritzee and gave her a hug, both drenched from the rain.

"(Well, you smell nice too.)" Spritzee complimented while accepting the hug. She meant that as a compliment in her way.

"Rolf praises Nazz-girl by commence arm pit rub of victory." Rolf was about to do so, but Nazz kindly blocked him.

"Eh, no thanks dude." She went up and squealed, making Nzz grin and pet him. "Gee thanks Wilfred."

Kevin walked up too, but tried to act cool as always. "Yeah, that was fine I guess. I still can't believe you knocked that thing out in two moves!"

Nazz looked rather insulted, but tried to make it feel as though he was surprised. "Thanks, I guess."

"(He smells horrendous.)" Spritzee commented on Kevin's behavior.

Grant clapped and walked over towards Nazz. "Excellent. You and your Kirlia and Spritzee all managed to climb the wall that's known as the Cyllage City Gym." He praised. "Your finishing move was a shock, as I did not get to see Draining Kiss in quite awhile. Thank you for the battle and experience. As a token, take these." He not only gave Nazz her prize money, but he also rewarded her with the Cliff Badge and the TM for Rock Tomb, just like the Eds.

Nazz was very happy and Spritzee smiled with her.

"Awesome!" Nazz exclaimed.

"(I smell better already!)" Spritzee commented.

Grant looked at Kevin and Rolf. "Alright, who's next to scale the wall known as me?"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Roost, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Withdraw

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye

-Whirlipede (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male) –PC-

Lv: 22

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Take Down, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Smokescreen

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Yawn

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Comet Punch, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Bite, Assurance, Torment, Sand Tomb

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power(Water)

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Trace

Moves: Lucky Chant, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Echoed Voice, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Take Down, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Feint Attack, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Fury Swipes, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 23

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Razor Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Skiploom (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Tackle

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Astonish, Revenge, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Screech

* * *

**I had a bit of Writer's Block this chapter, so if it wasn't as you expected it's my fault.  
**

**The battle with the Eds against the Kankers could've gone better, but I wasn't feeling so well, so I decided to cut it short, considering this is over 11K and all.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys admire and enjoy this fanfic.**

* * *

**Next Time: A Fighting Chance**


	17. A Fighting Chance

Chapter 17 – A Fighting Chance

**Hey peeps, I'm bringing you yet another chapter for your entertainment. Hope you like it.**

**jmr46718: All of them getting three Mega Evolutions isn't what I have in mind, especially since they've already passed some Mega Stones that could've been attained earlier. Like I said earlier, I'm improvising as I go along.**

**WishStarAllie: Thanks for loving the action-packed chapter. Though I know you wanna see a whole bunch more battles, the plot needs to keep moving. To be honest, I somewhat forgot about Plank a couple of times. **

**Okay people, we need to keep this plot moving, so kick back, get some snacks, and be ready for some brawling.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds venture on through Route 10, which creeped them out. The scarier part was that aside from the large stones were the same Team Flare Grunts from Glittering Cave, which were revealed to be none other than the Kankers. Captain Melonhead steps in, again, and gets his butt whooped, again, and is transported back to Cyllage City. The Eds then fend off the Kankers in an epic battle and come out on top, prompting the Kankers to fall back. Nazz has her battle with Grant, and with Spritzee by her side, she won the Cliff Badge.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Fighting Chance**

The Eds were soaked thorough as they have just entered Geosenge Town. The town itself was bordered with simple stones, hence the 'Geo' in 'Geosenge Town'. There was a large battlefield bordered by stones just left of the Pokémon Center. There were three enormous towering stones at the center of town, and a bunch of civilian houses were spread about through the calm area.

The rain had just dialed down to where you couldn't even feel it. The Eds had just entered the building, where the floor was being covered in puddles thanks to Eddy's foolhardy decision to not find shelter.

Eddy just grumbled as he ventured on through the short path and went up to the desk and handed Nurse Joy his pokémon. She took his poke balls and inserted them into the machine, and they began healing. Eddy just stood there on the ground, almost shivering and he sneezed.

"You see? I told you that you might catch a cold." Double D reprimanded. Eddy just got his pokémon back and he stepped aside, allowing Double D to hand his pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"What did you expect me to do Double D, just wait until the rain stops? Kevin's right on our tail. Think about it!" Double D turned towards Eddy as his poke balls were inserted in the machine. "If we were in that same spot or found nearby shelter, Kevin might be stomping all over us!" Eddy then crossed his arms and turned towards his side. "We have to win Double D, it's the only way we'll reach that leak thing that the professor guy was talking about."

"It's called the Pokémon League Eddy." Double D was then given his poke balls back and stepped aside as Ed gave his to Nurse Joy. He just smiled happily, not even noticing his horrific body order increasing after that downpour.

Double D and Eddy plugged their noses. "For peats sake Ed, does it ever kill ya to take a simple bath?!" Eddy berated.

"Honestly Ed, if this keeps up your Pokémon will surely faint on the spot!" Double D warned.

Ed turned towards his pals as soon as he retrieved his poke balls. "Aw but guys, bath no good for Ed." He whined.

"Listen Ed, either you take a bath or shower sometime in the next century, or I'll have Frogadier do it for you!"

Unfortunately, Ed didn't get the implication and he had his curious grin back. "Do I also get a rubber ducky to join?" He asked. Eddy just groaned and the soaked Ed's were now venturing off into the right corner of the center, where there was a big bookshelf and a bunch of small tables and a rack on this side compared to the left side's lounge and television.

The Eds huddled so that they could stay warm. Still, the rain had made them shiver up slightly. "Would somebody _please _bring out a campfire?!" He then turned towards a shivering Ed. "Ed! You got a bunch of Fire-Types, so make use of them!"

Ed then ceased his shivering and he grinned, bringing out his Fletchinder's poke ball. "We summon you for assistance, my flaming chicken of the skies!" Ed shouted, calling out Fletchinder from his poke ball.

Fletchinder flapped in the air above the Eds and saw them shiver. "(Uh, you guys need some warming up?)" Fletchinder wondered.

Ed then huddled in with the other two Eds. Eddy turned back towards them. "Hurry and use that bird of yours Ed!" Eddy shivered.

"Uh, okay." He then looked up and pointed at his Fletchinder as the Ember Pokémon was flapping and awaiting orders. "Flaming chicken! We ask that you use the power of the phoenix king to ignite so that our bodies may dry and be relinquished of the drenched of the forbidden hallows." Ed pleaded, using a movie reference.

Double D and Eddy both stared out as Ed said his ridiculous command. "Does he ever stop being so dramatic when commanding his beasts?" Eddy asked.

"Unfortunately, no Eddy." Double D said. Ed then regrouped into the huddle and Fletchinder was understanding.

"(Okay, I get it. Flaming chicken to the rescue!)" He shouted as he descended and enclosed his wings over the Eds and kept close to them as Fletchinder's whole body began to glow red and orange, instantly making everything in the group warm.

The Eds sighed in relief that they were getting warm just like that, and their clothes were drying faster than usual. Fletchinder kept relaxed while the Eds kept warm.

Eddy then wondered what exactly Fletchinder was doing. He shifted his gaze over towards Double D. "Double D, just how is Ed's fire-breathing bird warming us up? Isn't it just a bird?" Eddy asked, though Fletchinder had a tick mark because of that remark, but kept warming them up because Ed told him to, and he most certainly does not like to disappoint Ed.

"Well Eddy." Double D said. "If you must know, it's Ed's Fletchinder's Ability known as Flame Body. In battle, it has a thirty percent chance of burning the target; as to where its outside affect is to keep itself and others warm." He explained thoroughly by memory from a fellow book he read sometime back in Cyllage City.

"So it's basically our personal dryer is what you're saying?" Eddy said.

Double D sighed. "Yes Eddy, let's put it at that." The three were then kept warm and they were all dried up in less than five minutes. Fletchinder then sat down at a nearby table.

Ed's stomach vibrated to a vast level that shook the entire building, Edy and Double D were having a struggle as to keep their footing. Eddy fell on his side and Double D leaned against a sturdy one-person table for support. Fletchinder just went back in the air in shock.

As soon as the rumbling subsided, Eddy groaned while getting up and Double D dusted himself off. Ed dulled up his shirt to see his stomach all jiggly and vibrating. "Yup, belly is empty." He then turned towards his fellow buddies. "Food guys?"

Double D then got into his old book bag again and then began preparations. "Very well then. I shall begin preparations for our supper. I'll have to go to the market section of this building though to load up on Pokémon Food."

"What, again?! That's what you do every time we enter one of these joints!" Eddy complained. "What's with this extra food anyway?! No wonder your bag is so bloated!"

Double D turned towards Eddy. "I'm sorry Eddy, but the Pokémon do need their daily diet. Ed's Snorlax is no exception."

Fletchinder was back on a table and sweat dropped. "(Yeah, that big guy's been leeching us of our food for some time now.)"

Eddy turned towards Ed. "This is your fault toast for brains! You just had to go and capture that giant pudding sac, huh!"

"But Eddy, I love pudding skin!" Ed pleaded, to which Eddy growled and nearly steamed.

Double D then started walking off towards the market section. "I'm afraid we'll have to fair with-!" Double D then noticed that some of the books from the book shelf had fallen off and were lying on the ground from when Ed's stomach palpitated like crazy. He couldn't resist as he then went over and picked up the few books to put them back into their missing spots.

As Double D was putting the last book away, he noticed that it had a food label on the front cover. Double D turned the book towards him and he saw this as an opportunity. "Dear lord, Ed! Eddy!" Ed, Eddy, and Ed's Fletchinder all then made their way towards the brains of the Eds and noticed that he was holding some sort of book. "Gentlemen, I may have found a solution to our food dilemma."

Everyone there looked at the book that was titles. 'Pokémon Food Recipes' and they saw Double D flip open to a page that had what looked like muffins, but were titled 'Poke Puffs'. There were so many varieties to the colors and textures and were very sweet to eat.

Fletchinder's mouth was beginning to drool. "(Hooooooooooo.)" He moaned. "(What I wouldn't give to eat something like that.)" Fletchinder then noticed a pool suddenly appeared besides him and he looked up in surprise to see Ed with a huge smile and drooling a stream. "(Eh…on second thought…)"

Double D then began to read the inscription and then realize that this was a type of food that not only is a delegacy to Pokémon, but is extremely fattening. "Good golly." Double D muttered. "These foods can help cease a Pokémon if it consumes so much. Just one of these so called Poke Puffs can bloat up any average-sized Pokémon.

Eddy raised a brow. "So what you're going on about is that if you can make this cream puff or what not, you can cure our food shortage dilemma?"

"Precisely." Double D said. "I'll have to buy the necessary supplies to make these delegacies. Of course it will mean that we'll be broke again, but with the right number of ingredients, we may have enough to last Snorlax a good four or five days."

"It's about time we stop that rotten-eating belcher." Eddy scolded. "Make it worth it!" Double D then went and he ventured off to find the ingredients. Eddy then towards Ed. "Ed, this food isn't for you! If you eat so much as one bite of these animal muffins, the next thing you'll be eating is a fist! No more food shortages, okay?"

Ed then gave an 'okay' sign and had an eye close. "Aye, aye captain."

"Good." Eddy then turned and then sat down at a lone table, putting his head down after traveling for such a long time.

Ed then turned towards his Fletchinder and stared.

Fletchinder looked unnerved. "(What?)"

"CHICKEN HUG!" Ed then bared a big embrace and squeeze Fletchinder, who nearly gagged at the lack of air. "My chicken is all warm and cuddly like cheesecake!"

Fletchinder's eye twitched. "(No…more…sweet…talk…please.)"

* * *

**Route 8 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Catered by Sarah's frustration from this morning, Jimmy had ran off on his own. At this point, Sarah was well on his tail. Jimmy was sitting down in the sand, using his Urban Ranger skills to start a campfire, which didn't involve using electric cords. Jimmy had to find rocks and he barely got the flint to make a fire. It was a grueling process, but Jimmy finally made the fire to get cooking for his meal.

Naturally, the space inside his bag was of a few snacks, some plates for the Pokémon food, and the Pokémon food as well. At the very bottom were his supplies for the trip at hand. His bag looked like a bloated animal that was ready to explode sort of speak.

Jimmy had his team called out so that they could be fed, and that's where they conversed.

Roselia sat there while nibbling on her food with uncertainty of his trainer. "(Well, quite a day.)"

Skiploom nodded. "(Agreed. That was most certainly an experience to say the least.)" He then reached for his plate and munched at a slow pace on his food.

"(I wondered why Jimmy was acting all mopey. I guess even petting me wouldn't solve this dilemma.)" Furfrou figured. "(As much as it would annoy me, I think he needs his _dog_ to pet.)" He said dog with such hesitation and disgust. He was loyal to Jimmy, no question, but he had to cheer him up when he was down.

Furfrou went over towards Jimmy as the fellow trainer was eating some canned foods he had packed. It took forever to have reached the border between Route 8 and Cyllage City. Jimmy's plan was to attempt at getting the badge and try and make it towards Route 10 for the day.

Furfrou went on over and nudge Jimmy's side, making Jimmy turn towards his left and see Furfrou looking at him. Furfrou leaned in and sniffed Jimmy, making Jimmy giggle and squirm as Furfrou's nose was that of a dog's. Furfrou just sniffed Jimmy still, seeing him squirm with such glee.

"That tickles." Jimmy teased. Furfrou then nudged Jimmy again and he tilted his head down to allow Jimmy to pet him. Jimmy smiled and he petted Furfrou's fluffy head. The other pokémon on his team just turned and grinned, seeing their trainer feeling slightly better.

'_(It's nice to see most of us are getting along with one another.)' _Pikachu thought. _'(Especially what our trainer went through.)' _

"(Jimmy sure grew up!)" Braixen cheered.

As Jimmy was about to take a bite of his canned peaches, a voice called out to him from afar. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy was stiff and he took the spoon of peaches away from his mouth and he looked left to see Sarah running towards him. "Jimmy."

Jimmy looked shocked to say the least. "Sarah?" All of his pokémon stopped dining and looked at where Jimmy stood up and saw Sarah coming towards Jimmy.

"Jimmy, what happened?" Sarah asked as she stopped in front of her friend's campsite. Sarah was huffing slightly and she was exhausted from catching up. "Jimmy…why…did you…leave me…behind?" Sarah huffed in between breaths.

Jimmy frowned and he remembered he told her she needed an attitude adjustment. He struggled to find the words, but he did manage to speak. "Sarah, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Sarah raised a brow and tapped an impatient foot in the sand. "If that's true, then why did you say that to my face?"

"B-Because-." Jimmy was about to explain that Sarah was treating her team badly, which was true, but Sarah wasn't one to understand.

"But what?!" She demanded, making Jimmy lean back.

Jimmy was beginning to show signs of panic, which was prompting his pokémon to stand up. Furfrou growled and barked at Sarah.

"(Hey, brat! Why not go and jump in the ocean!)" Furfrou warned.

Sarah turned sharply towards Furfrou and bared her snarling teeth and glare. She growled ever so loud at him. "Watch it you dumb mutt!" Furfrou then pouted slightly, showing how terrifying Sarah was, but then Furfrou looked back at the concerned Pokémon and back at Jimmy, who was shaking slightly from his aggressive friend.

'_(Jimmy. Guys.)' _Furfou then imprinted his paws into the sand and he pounced between Sarah and Jimmy, keeping them apart. Furfrou snarled very aggressively back at Sarah, making her step back. "(HEY! Stay away from my trainer you deadbeat!)"

Sarah blinked and then got red-faced with such steam. She clenched her fists and looked as though she was going to explode with fire. "Jimmy! Get your stupid mutt out of the way!"

Jimmy regained himself and he saw Furfrou standing up for his trainer. Furfrou was protecting Jimmy, and Jimmy must prove that he can protect his team from Sarah's wrath. Jimmy gave a pouty face and then he tried to look tough. "No! Back way little lady!" He pointed.

His pokémon all were astonished to see Jimmy actually standing up to her a second time. They watched on as Jimmy kept telling Sarah to go away. "Do you know why I left you Sarah? It's because you fail to treat your pokémon with kindness!" Sarah looked on with some shock as Jimmy was pointing out her flaw. "You can't go and treat them like they're your dolls! They're nothing like them! You can't beat them up and ridicule them! They deserve respect Sarah!" This time, Jimmy was acting out of courage rather than guilt, being shown without tears.

Sarah regained herself out of her shocked expression and she had both hands to her hips and showed a displeased face. "Jimmy, if they don't do as I say they'll learn the hard way. Just stop this stupid phase you're going through and let's-!" She reached for Jimmy, but Jimmy slapped her away, shocking everyone there.

"No Sarah! You leave me alone! I was a fool to think that you could be kind to your pokémon just like you were to me, but boy was I wrong!" He turned away from her with crossed arms. "Sarah, until you can learn to be nice, leave me alone!"

Sarah then looked shock that he wants to be independent. She knew he needed her, at least to her knowledge. She didn't take into account how Jimmy was able to make those fires, but she never realized that he had Urban Ranger training. In reality, he's more independent than you give him credit for.

"Jimmy! You can't go even one route without me! You better stay by my side mister!" Sarah was feeling betrayed, and she was now treating him like she treats Ed. Now Jimmy has a taste as to what Ed had to go through with Sarah in his life. He wasn't given the threats from her until now. At least now he knows what Sarah's true nature is like.

Jimmy turned around without looking. "If that's true, then how come I made it through Route 8 without your help?" He asked, then turned away again.

Sarah was now madder than ever. Now her friend was telling her off. Nobody tells Sarah off, because she gets what she wants. She wants to catch up to Ed and just have a fun adventure with Jimmy, but that was all too good to be true. Sarah growled and she stomped away and back thirty feet or so. She then turned around and faced Jimmy. "Fine!" She then got out a poke ball. "I'll just make you see that you need me!"

Jimmy's pokémon then got the plates and themselves away from the battle and watched from afar.

"(Get ready for some dinner theater guys.)" Pikachu said.

"(You go Jimmy!)" Braixen cheered.

"(Furfrou, make sure to teach her another lesson!)" Roselia supported her team all the way.

Jimmy pointed at Sarah. "I see how it is. Go Furfrou!" Furfrou leaped ahead and stood in his battle stance.

Sarah then brought out her Croagunk that was as quiet as it always was. Sarah then glared at Jimmy. "Teach that traitor with your Poison Sting!"

Croagunk then jumped and then fired purple poisonous barbs at an angle down towards Furfrou, of whom was awaiting Jimmy's command.

"Go! Dodge and use Tail Whip!" Jimmy had commanded. Furfrou then leaped upwards and avoided Poison Sting and turned around in midair and then landed on the ground safely. He then wagged his tail at Croagunk, of whom also landed on the ground, and Croagunk was enveloped in a blue aura, signaling a Defense decrease.

Sarah didn't look amused. "Big deal, it's just a stupid dog wagging his tail. Croagunk use Astonish!"

Croagunk did as told and he then made a black ghost face with glowing pink eyes and a red aura and it went towards Furfrou, unaware that the move itself was a terrible one. Furfrou turned around and he then saw the Astonish come towards him. Furfrou turned towards Jimmy, wondering what to do.

"Furfrou, stay calm." Jimmy assured. "It can't hurt you!" Furfrou then nodded hesitantly, and then he turned and saw the Astonish come at him even further.

"(I hope you're right about this!)" He muttered before he braced himself for the attack, but saw that the attack just went through him and was left unharmed. "(Huh?)" Furfou was glad he wasn't damaged, but curious as to why he wasn't affected.

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed. She saw Croagunk turn his head and he just shook it in negativity. "Alright frog, spill it. Why didn't that work?"

Jimmy figured it out even before the move have hit. "Sarah, that move your Croagunk used was a Ghost-Type move. Ghost-Type moves don't affect Normal-Types." Jimmy explained.

Sarah growled and clenched her fists. "Fine! Who needs that move anyway? I'll just have it use Poison Sting again!" She pointed at Furfrou and Croagunk turned back and then fired his Poison Sting attack again.

Jimmy had anticipated this and he readied himself. With the experience he's gained from being on this journey up to this point, and add his Urban Ranger training, and a fraction of Eddy's wits, you can be sure that you wouldn't last long against him.

"Furfrou, dodge left and use Tail Whip again!" Jimmy commanded.

"(Okay brat, you and your accomplice there are going down!)" Furfrou leaped left and evaded the poisonous barbs, making Sarah even more mad.

"Start hitting the stupid pooch! Will ya?!" Sarah shouted, Croagunk showed a scrounged up face, still maintaining his silence. It was clearly shown that his patience with his trainer was wearing thin. Furfrou turned and then wagged his tail and Croagunk's Defense fell again.

"Come on Jimmy, start attacking!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy gave a confident, yet serious-toned expression. "Sarah, you clearly don't know what I'm doing."

"Your stupid pooch is just stalling, but no more! Feint Attack!" Sarah commanded. Croagunk then crouched and then vanished just like that, making Furfrou weary of his surroundings.

"Furfrou, wait until it strikes, then use Bite!" Jimmy commanded. Furfrou then stood still and used his hearing to see where Croagunk might come from.

"(…found ya!)" Furfrou was able to hear an incoming fist from one o' clock position and his fangs glowed white and he opened his mouth and then Croagunk's incoming fist was caught in the Bite.

Croagunk yelped as his Feint Attack was easily stopped by Furfrou's Bite, and Croagunk even croaked harshly as his fist was still caught in the Bite. Sarah gasped in shock that her Croagunk's attack was fended off. She watched as Furfrou then pivoted back around and flung Croagunk back and landed with a thud on the ground and skid in the sand.

"(That one hurt.)" Croagunk said quietly while getting up.

Sarah clenched her fists and then pointed at Furfrou again. "Get back in there and use Poison Sting!" Croagunk then used his Poison Sting once more, but they did not know that Furfrou was really fast.

"Furfrou, stop Sarah and her Croagunk now! Use Headbutt!" He commanded.

"(Time for you to croak toad!)" Furfrou shouted and dashed right passed the poisonous barbs and ran at high speed into Croagunk.

Sarah did not realize that Jimmy's Furfrou was too fast until it was too late. Sarah gestured for Croagunk to dodge. "What are you doing? Move!" She implored. Even her Croagunk was no match for Furfrou's Speed as he could only step back and then was rammed head on. Everyone there saw the air ripple once upon impact, meaning it was a severe blow that Croagunk felt. Some of Jimmy's pokémon flinched upon seeing that one attack. Croagunk flew back and screeched in agonizing pain as he tumbled backwards through the sand and landed on his front, fainted.

"And…finished!" Jimmy shouted, proclaiming his victory. Furfrou eased and then he turned towards Jimmy. Furfrou went up towards Jimmy and he allowed Jimmy to pet him.

"(You know, I don't really mind anymore.)" Furfrou stated, actually liking being pet by his trainer.

Sarah just stood there in surprise as her Croagunk was taken down like that. Sarah stomped on the ground and she reluctantly returned Croagunk. She then growled and went over to where Jimmy was, but was halted by Furfrou turning towards her. She just stood in place while Jimmy looked at her with disappointment.

"Sarah, why can't you be nice to Croagunk? He tried." Jimmy insisted.

"Because that dumb frog failed me! I always get what I want Jimmy! And what I want is for you to stop playing the tough guy and come with me!" She roared at him. "That battle was a dud! You just got lucky like last time!"

Jimmy turned his back and he walked away, with Furfrou following him towards his temporary campsite. Jimmy turned back towards Sarah and he pointed. "No wonder Ed was afraid of you! I pity you little lady. Go away!"

Sarah was trembling in rage and she roared to the sky, making Jimmy's pokémon recoil at the outburst. Sarah then pointed at Jimmy. "FINE! Be the tough guy! You got your wish!" Sarah then stomped her way passed Jimmy and around his campsite, but not without kicking sand into his fire, putting it out. Jimmy just gave a pouty face and let it slide. Sarah began walking towards Cyllage City and she turned back towards him. "Just you wait. I'm gonna see that face you make when you come crawling back to me. You'll see that you need me! You'll see!" Sarah then turned away and then she ventured off in deep frustration towards Cyllage City.

Jimmy's pokemon all saw her go off and they saw Jimmy stand there, still maintaining his pouty face and cross-armed. They watched as Jimmy then went to sit back down and they saw him resume his peaches with a pout on his face the entire way through.

"(I lost my appetite.)" Pikachu said.

"(I guess some problems like these are best left personal.)" Braixen stated.

* * *

**Route 10 – Kevin**

Kevin had just entered the route and had ventured off into the yellow flowers that were close by. He figured that he might as well try and snag some more members for his team before continuing. So far, he's defeated a couple of Snubbull, one Sigilyph, and a Golett.

"Man." Kevin bummed. "Is there anything good in this route?" He already got his Cliff Badge and Rolf and Nazz were still in Cyllage City, but they should be leaving around this time. He easily had Pancham defeat Amaura back not even an hour ago, and his Pancham was defeated, but severely weakened Tyrunt, leaving his Axew to score one hit and it was all over. Kevin didn't have too much of a struggle, but he did just fine.

"If I don't find anything good and fast, I'll just find someplace else to trash some low-leveled runts and score strong ones." And luck shined down upon him as he then saw that a pokémon was glaring at him from in front and awaiting for Kevin.

He looked much like a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. His ears and tail were both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from his upper jaw, and his triangular nose was black. There were white bands on his ankles, and rib-like ridges on his back. He appeared to have a simplistic, stylized skull on his forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above his actual eyes. He also had circular, red paw pads on each of his three-toed paws.

This definitely got Kevin's attention. "Choice." He remarked, seeing how the features on this one were too 'rad' for him to pass up. Kevin got out his Pokedex and then he analyzed the specimen.

_"Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory."_

"Oh sweet. This will send those dorks back where they belong!" Kevin said, noting that this may be something he was looking for; something that was tough and deadly-looking.

Houndour barked at Kevin. "(Don't think I can be that easy for you to take on pal.)"

Kevin then threw out his Axew to brawl against Houndour. Axew had a fighting position ready. "(I'm gonna thrash you into oblivion, and you can't do a thing about it.)"

Houndour made the first move by opening his mouth and then fired thick, gray smoke at Axew, via Smog. Kevin was no fool as he then commanded Axew to run right and avoid the spreading cloud. Axew easily ran and he evaded the cloud's area, watching it dispel quickly.

"(Like that attack would do anything.)" Axew boasted. Kevin then commanded for Axew to launch a Dragon Rage. Axew then fired a blue and black beam of energy that shaped into a dragon. Houndour grunted and then he had to jump. He leaped up and then evaded the explosion of blue and black below.

"(They're not messing around.)" Houndour noted. "(These guys mean business.)" Houndour then saw Axew lung at him and was still stuck in midair.

"Alright, use Dual Chop!" Kevin commanded. Axew then had his tusks glow green with energy and he then slashed with one tusk at Houndour and turned his head the opposite way and delivered a second blow. Houndour yelled as he crashed on his back below and he yelped in pain.

Axew landed and smirked. "(Is that really the best that you can do?)" He watched as Houndour tried to get up. "(Typical. I guess we'll have to shape you up.)" He then gestured with a claw for Kevin to capture Houndour. "(Hurry up, will ya?!)" Axew said with some impatience.

Kevin had a poke ball at the ready and he then threw it at Houndour, of whom had a struggle to get up. Houndour was then forced inside the ball and the lid went shut. The ball was rattling about slightly, and Kevin was expecting for the Houndour to be his.

"Heheh! This is just was too ea-!" Just when he was about to finish, the poke ball had just burst open, shattering and Houndour was snarling at Kevin, leaving him in complete shock. "Say what?!" Kevin was startled to see that Houndour could still battle.

"(I don't give in so easily.)" He stated. Houndour then lunged at Axew and used Bite, sinking his fangs into Axew's body and then tossing him to his left, watching Axew tumble once and claw the ground to get his ground back. He then cringed at the attack and was found flinching.

Kevin was slightly annoyed that this Houndour was able to counterattack, but at the same time was impressed by Houndour's stubbornness. "Okay, I see you're tough. I like that. Axew shape up!"

Axew was still cringing and then saw Houndour opening his mouth and used Smog. Axew was able to move just in time before the Smog could touch him. It was a close call, but Axew managed to jump and avoid the Poison-Type attack.

"(You're resilient, I'll give you that dog, but you can't count me out yet!)" Axew boasted. Kevin then commanded for Axew to use Slash, of which Axew then had his claws glow white and then he soared down towards his opponent. Houndour saw this coming and he opened his mouth and he used Bite. He lunged upwards and he collided head on with Axew's Slash. The two attacks resulted in a glowing center in between them, making a flash upon the glowing impact.

Fortunate for Houndour, his Bite was able to weaken Axew's Slash, though he still took damage. Axew hardly took any damage since he overpowered Houndour's Bite. Houndour fell to the ground with a thud that was as big as the last one and he was left lying in great pain. He was lucky; if it weren't for Bite lowering Slash's strength, he would have been gone by now.

"Alright, this time you're staying in!" Kevin hollered and he threw the poke ball at the weakened Houndour. Houndour didn't have much fight in him as he was forced into the poke ball and it closed with the ball plopping towards the ground. Axew and Kevin watched as the ball rattled once more and then saw it make the signature 'ding' sound. "Choice! This is so cool!" Kevin said, getting off his bike and walking over to claim his prize. He reached down and he picked up his new Houndour's poke ball and spun it on his finger and whistled as he went back towards his bike and recalling his Axew in the process.

* * *

**Geosenge Town – The Eds**

"All done!" Double D turned towards the Eds and unveiled his new Poke Puff set just for Ed's Snorlax. You could see they resembled much like cupcakes, and they were made in the minimum time possible. Double D also purchased a very small basket just so it could be stashed into his bag to feed Ed's Snorlax.

"Just how much can you carry in that bag of yours Double D?" Eddy wondered.

"It's hard to say really Eddy. I keep as much of the necessities we need in order for our journey to turn out just fine." Double D explained, setting the basket of Poke Puffs down on the table beside him. "Ed, would you mind calling out your Snorlax so that we can test out these Poke Puffs?"

Ed gave a salute. "Aye aye admiral hot potato!" Ed then got Snorlax's poke ball out and then the giant creature came out and was sitting up, scratching his belly.

"(Is it time for food?)" He whined. "(I need food.)"

Double D then showed up with three Poke Puffs; one dark brown, one green, and one pink. Double D presented one to Snorlax, who looked intrigued by this tasty looking food. "(Oh? Is that a cupcake? Can I have one?)" He then reached for the one that Double D was holding up and plucked it from his hand and then opened his large mouth and ate it. "(Hey, that was pretty-!)" He then felt the cupcake expand inside of him, and it felt like he had eaten a portion of a buffet. "(Wow, that was actually hefty.)" Still, he persisted with plucking the green one after that pink one he just ate. Once again, Snorlax ate it and then he felt it expand inside of him, making him feel rather full. "(Okay, those are really heavy. I don't think…maybe just one more.)" Snorlax then went for the dark brown one that Double D was holding up in the air and Snorlax slowly reached for it and he grabbed it. He took a look at it and he gave an unsure look. Going for broke, he flung it into his mouth and ate it. He then felt as though his stomach was about to explode as those three cupcakes were a little more than what he could handle. Snorlax moaned and groaned as he felt a stomach ache coming on. "(Too much…heavy filling…)" He then fell back with a thud, making the place shake slightly and everyone saw Snorlax clench his belly.

Eddy looked at Double D with surprise. "Nice one sockhead! Whatever you put into those cream puffs sure knocked that fat thing's lights out!" Eddy laughed at how easily Snorlax went down.

Ed pat Snorlax's side. "There, there little guy. There is plenty to go around." Ed said, easing his Snorlax, but just made it more agonizing.

"(No!...need…rest…put me away!)" Snorlax moaned and groaned.

Eddy walked towards Ed. "Ed, enough petting. That thing had its fill, now put it back so that we can eat and so can the other monsters." Eddy said. Ed was then forced to put his Snorlax away and he then had the rest of the pokémon come out to eat. They all stretched and they were handed food catered by Double D. They all then began to chow down and converse.

"(Well guys, according to what I have observed, we should be able to improve our levels just before the next gym appears.)" Braixen said. "(On that note, it would seem that our trainers have found a way to suppress Snorlax's appetite.)"

"(At least now that we can enjoy our meals without that big palooka trying to snatch our meals. I even had to bear my fangs to get him to stop.)" Aerodactyl pointed out before he began to munch on his food.

"(I say good riddance to that fat piece of trash. He just annoyed me.)" Charmeleon said before shoving food into his face. The other pokémon turned towards them and gave disapproving looks, to which Charmeleon waived off. "(Of course you feel pity for that guy, because he's a giant marshmallow. Who cares about his appetite if it doesn't support him in battle.)" Charmeleon boasted and took in more food.

"(Snorlax may be big and cares about food, but at least he doesn't talk smack about his friends!)" Dunsparce blurted out, making the pokémon all turn to him in astonishment. Even Charmeleon looked peeked at how Dunsparce was reprimanding him.

"(Where'd this sense of courage come from?)" Charmeleon teased, knowing that Dunsparce was still weaker compared to him.

Dunsparce was a little shaken, but he still persisted. "(Y-you know what I mean you overgrown salamander! You'd best be learning to show your friends some respect!)"

Charmeleon snarled and shot sharp glares at Dunsparce. "(What did you say?!)" Charmeleon got up and walked over towards Dunsparce and stood in front of him. "(You listen hear you little worm! You best be knowing your place and stay quiet before I decide to get really nasty!)" Charmeleon was basically resorting to threatening Dunsparce, to which Dunsparce was nearly choking.

Quilladin and Wartortle got between the two and kept Charmeleon at bay. Charmeleon was getting into a little temper fit, but Quilladin and Wartortle managed to keep him away.

"(Charmeleon, this isn't how you gain respect. Refrain for now!)" Wartortle insisted.

Quilladin was also keeping an angry Charmeleon away. "(Keep the mustard fresh and clean and away from the ketchup!)" He struggled to say as Charmeleon was trying to show some strength.

The two were lucky as Charmeleon then shoved himself away and turned away and turned back towards his unfinished plate. "(Fine. You can have this one warning, but that's it.)" He then turned towards Dunsparce, who was shielded by Quilladin and Wartortle. "(But I swear, the next time you as so much as even cross me, I'm gonna pound you into the ground. This is your last warning pipsqueak.)" Charmeleon then sat down and viciously munched into his food.

Everyone just remained silent and they all didn't say much of anything of that incident. Dunsparce was shaken up, but he did invoke some courage. At least he was able to stand up to Charmeleon, unlike everyone else.

"(The light doesn't get any redder.)" Quilladin said.

"(Agreed. We should try and let this matter rest while we resume eating.)" Wartortle said. He and Quilladin both went back towards their spots and they began eating.

"(I fear that this surplus of tension is unhealthy and will surely cause catastrophic confliction within our team dynamics.)" Kadabra voiced quietly.

"(At least we know that Charmeleon isn't one to show mercy on his own teammates, that's for certain.)" Vivillon said. "(At least Dunsparce said something. I for one applaud him.)"

"(I-I lost my appetite.)" Helioptile squealed, heavily afraid of taking the situation.

"(It's okay. We all feel the same.)" Braixen assured. "(Believe me Helioptile, Charmeleon isn't one you want to mess with, but I concur when something had to be said. I too will bravo Dunsparce for this single act of guts.)"

Helioptile turned towards Dunsparce. "(D-Dunsparce?)" He then turned towards Helioptile. "(H-How come you did that? I thought you were suppose to keep your mouth quiet?)" She asked.

Dunsparce looked a little shaken still, but you could see some seriousness on his face. "(…I just had enough of his demeanor.)" He said very quietly. "(I learned something from this journey. I don't sit around for stuff to pass over my head. If something's wrong, something must be done. One way or another.)"

Helioptile looked away and nipped at the food she had on her plate. _'(Don't sit around huh?)'_

Frogadier turned towards Dunsparce. "(Look kid, you got spunk. But perhaps you should lay low for a little while, but we got your back, alright?)" Dunsparce nodded with a grin and then the two resumed their dinner.

After that meal was finished, the Eds cleaned up and returned their teams. Double D then made a trip to the PC and decided to retrieve his Amaura. He got his Amaura in exchange for his Whirlipede to rest up again. At this point, Whirlipede has caught up and was actually on par with levels with Braixen. Double D figured that he could have Amaura back and not have it lag behind.

Ed then stepped in front, unconsciously knocking Double D over. "Oh! Oh! Let me handle the shiny spherical zap device of the monsters Double D!" Ed said, excited to try it for once.

Double D rubbed his beanie hat head. "Ow." He then got up and straightened himself out. "Now Ed, you be careful with that!" He warned. He and Eddy both saw that Ed had then put Tyrunt into the PC.

Eddy was confused. "Hey, why did you even do that Ed?"

Ed then turned towards Eddy. "Only the paw knows." He then held up his hand.

Double D then turned towards Eddy. "I believe he means to have something he might catch on our way towards the next location Eddy." He explained.

"Like what, an apple? Whatever, let's just get moving already." Eddy shrugged it off and then he led the Eds towards the entrance to Route 11. Fortunately, they had enough Revives and Super Potions to last, but they were sucked dry of cash. They better make sure they fight some trainers along the way.

At any rate, the trip had just made it to the entrance to Route 11 when they heard something approaching from behind. Eddy turned and then saw that there was some sort of bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was primarily blue and black. It had a short, round spike on the back of the forepaws, in addition to a third one seen on its chest. It had a long snout and ears, with a mouth with pairs of sharp teeth on the lower and upper jaw. It had cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It also had four small black appendages on its head.

The creature was being followed by some girl with a white helmet and strands of her long, lemon yellow hair going through the holes and the rest of her really long hair reaching back. She had light gray eyes and had a white and red skirt on. She also had on big roller blades and was right by the very same creature, making it the same creature, but only two of them.

"Lucario, where are you going?" The girl shouted.

"(I-I don't know.)" The Lucario mumbled. "(I sense something…from them.)" Lucario then stopped in front of the Eds and Lucario began feeling their aura, feeling their non-hostile intentions. "(Wait, where am I…)" He then looked at Eddy and felt some sort of strange feeling, something that made him feel different compared to the others. "(This one's aura. Could he be the one that I am sensing?)"

Eddy looked a little startled. "What are you looking at?"

Fortunately, the girl caught up just in time and was now looking at the Eds as well. "Lucario!" Lucario then turned towards the girl and he walked back towards her right, with the other Lucario on her left. "Why did you run off like that?" She then turned and saw the three Eds. "Oh! Sorry about that." She apologized. "I didn't know why my Lucario went off in such a rush. I guess he sensed you guys and figured he would be sure."

Double D was the first to speak. "No trouble here miss, uh…"

"Korrina."

"Ah yes, Miss Korrina. I am Eddward, but people just call me Double D. And these two gents are Eddy and Ed." Double D introduced. "My, I've never seen those two Pokémon before." Double D then took out his Pokedex and he analyzed just one of the Lucario.

_"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over __half a mile__ away."_

Double D was very shocked that Lucario had such abilities as to sense aura. "Oh dear, it can sense one's aura?"

Korrina nodded and winked. "Yup, and you bet that they're a strong team." Double D was a little startled by her wink, but was then shoved aside by Eddy.

"Alright, alright. We know each other, your dogs can walk themselves. We get that. Look, can we battle?" Eddy said.

Korrina was a little surprised that Eddy just asked for a battle on the spot. This even shocked Double D. "Eddy please, manners."

"What? She has Pokémon, and we want to get strong, right? So why not battle? We've already met, isn't that a rule sockhead?" Eddy questioned Double D's logic, and it wasn't completely wrong. Normally, the rule that they followed up to this point was that when two trainers meet, they are required to battle or pay a huge price. Double D had to ponder about this.

"Well, you do have a point, and since you did issue a challenge, I guess it would be alright." Double D inquired. This made Eddy smile with eagerness and he then turned towards Korrina.

Eddy's hands were by his side and he was twiddling his fingers just like how the cowboys did before they draw. "Okay Korea, prepare to fight!"

Lucario felt this odd aura coming off of Eddy and he began to feel some odd sensation. _'(This guy, why is it that I sense such overwhelming potential from him? Why is it that I feel so conflicted?)'_

Korina then smiled. "Well now, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I accept your challenge!" She pointed at him and she had a determined face.

"(This guy…he makes me eager to fight him! I must see his potential!)" Lucario continued to say as he then went ahead and was in front of Eddy and Korrina, surprising both.

"Lucario, do you wanna go first?" Korrina asked her Lucario that was curious of Eddy.

Lucario turned back with a grin. "(Yeah!)"

Double D ran in between the two trainers and he stood straight up. "Okay, let's make this official shall we?" He then cleared his throat. "The battle between Eddy and Korrina will now begin. Each side may use only two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokémon is unable to battle. Both participants are allowed to substitute if they choose to do so!"

Ed was right by Double D's side and was running in place with excitement. He had the biggest grin you could ever imagine. This was sure to be a good battle.

Korrina then grinned. "Alright, go Lucario!" She shouted. Lucario then turned towards Eddy. Lucario readied himself for Eddy with a determined grin.

"(Alright! Let's see what I was sensing was true!)" Lucario gestured for Eddy to bring it on.

"Hah!" Eddy pointed at Lucario. "Let's see you try to take me on tough guy!" He grabbed a poke ball and he threw. "Scraggy, get out here and beat that walking mutt!"

Scraggy emerged from his poke ball, pulling up his pants. "(Yo!)" He greeted. He then looked at Lucario and he leaned forward. "(You just about ready to get this party started?)"

"(Yeah, let's get see how you fair against me!)" Lucario said, slightly eager.

Korrina started. She pointed at Scraggy. "Alright Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" Lucario then had his right paw get surrounded by an orange aura and then lunged at Scraggy.

Eddy moved his arm in an arc. "Scraggy, Feint Attack!"

"(Here's the surprise party!)" Scraggy then pulled his pants up higher and vanished as he was lunging at Lucario, making Lucario miss. This took Korrina but surprise and she and Lucario looked around to see if they could find him, but they were too slow as Scraggy reappeared out of the blue from below and delivered a blow to Lucario's abdomen.

Lucario stumbled back and Scraggy landed in front of him, but Lucario hardly sustained damage because of Dark-Type moves had little effect on Fighting and Steel-Types. Lucario grinned. "(That wasn't too bad. Your trainer has proven himself to deliver quick blows.)"

Scraggy shrugged it off while still focusing. "(Yeah, best be shaping up if you want to hit me.)"

Lucario then stood still and he grinned still. "(Very well, I shall 'shape up'.)" Korrina then ordered Lucario to use Swords Dance. Lucario then closed his eyes and began meditating. Several blue glowing swords circled Lucario and he was covered in a thick red aura, signaling an Attack increase big time.

"Now, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina shouted. Lucario then initiated Power-Up Punch once more and rushed towards Scraggy. It was clear by Lucario's swift movements that he was finished warming up. This took Scraggy by surprise as he was now seeing a very fast Lucario coming in.

"Geez Louise! When did that thing get so fast all of a sudden?!" Eddy exclaimed. Lucario reappeared in front of Eddy's Scraggy and then delivered a very harsh upward-angled punch that had send Scraggy hurling backwards high into the sky. Eddy looked up in surprise, mesmerized by how powerful that attack was. "…nice shot."

Scraggy then fell back onto the ground with a brutal thud. This attack was not only super effective, but with Swords Dance added, that one blow had left Scraggy with only a few HP Points left. Scraggy put his hands on the ground and then pushed up. When he did, he was swaying his head in so many directions that he was all wobbly and looked disoriented.

"(Bro…that punch was too legit…)" Scraggy murmured before he straightened out and he regained his composure, but not without feeling pain and winced in shock. "(Okay, I'm gonna feel that for awhile.)"

Korrina wasn't one to let up as she extended her arm out. "Now use Power-Up Punch one more time!" Since Lucario got an even bigger bonus of Attack after that Power-Up Punch, this one will most definitely put Scraggy's lights out.

Ed looked and gulped with the excitement and adrenaline rushing all about. If Scraggy gets hit, this will be bad. "Come on lizard man that wears pajama bottoms!"

Scraggy looked up and saw Lucario rushing in towards him. He noticed that Lucario was looking too hasty with his attacks. Perhaps this would be something he could use. "(Got you now dog.)" Scraggy murmured. Lucario then had a fist in the air, ready to strike down on Scraggy.

Eddy used his witty mind to find some sort of way around this dilemma. He smirked, just like whenever he had any other idea. "Okay, Scraggy use Brick Break and aim for the ground!" Eddy commanded.

Scraggy grinned as he figured Eddy would do something like this. Scraggy's whole right arm glow white and he slammed it into the ground, making dust fly on the spot. Lucario had to cancel his attack and cover up due to the dust flying about. Korrina looked on with some surprise as she didn't expect Eddy to utilize such a witty way to escape.

"Gee, I didn't see that coming!" Korrina exclaimed.

"That was clever." Double D informed. "It would appear that Eddy is using the part of his head that makes him think of scams. At least he's applying that part to good use." Double D then resumed refereeing and examined as Lucario was looking around.

"(I can't see him. Maybe if I sense his aura.)" Lucario then ease up and then his ear appendages lifted slightly, trying to sense Scraggy's aura. _'(Hm…Gotcha-!)' _But it was too late as Scraggy emerged from the dust, just a few paces closer towards Lucario.

"Brick Break that thing!" Eddy commanded. Scraggy leaped and he delivered a fast and decisive blow right in Lucario's face, making the Aura Pokémon howl as he too received a critical hit. Korrina gasped as she didn't expect for such a counterattack. Lucario was stumbling back as Scraggy was putting everything into this next attack as well. "Again, don't let up! Brick Break!" Eddy commanded, sounding as though he was getting carried away.

"(Lights out for you pal!)" Scraggy's arm glowed white and he delivered another Brick Break as Lucario had his guard down. Lucario howled once more as he was given another super effective Brick Break.

Lucario was falling back and had a small grin. _'(His guy, Eddy was it? He has…such potential…)' _Lucario then landed on his back with a loud thud, fainted.

"Lucario!" Korrina shouted.

Double D raised an arm for Eddy's side. "Lucario is unable to battle, Scraggy is the winner!" He announced.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! That's what I wanna see!" Eddy said. "One down and one walking mutt to go!"

Scraggy had a red aura glow around him, signaling his Ability, which was Moxie. Scraggy huffed and puffed as he didn't have much left in him. He looked back to give Eddy an exhausted expression. "(Hey pal, can you give me a break here?)"

Eddy raised a brow and crossed his arms, seeing his tired Scraggy. Eddy would normally go with the old 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it' trick, but seeing as how he didn't want to go back to the Pokémon Center a second time nor waste a Revive, he would have to try another plan. "Fine, you can rest." Eddy said. Scraggy sighed in relief that Eddy actually understood and he was called back into his poke ball.

Double D looked surprised. "Well now. It would appear that Eddy is taking a more light-hearted approach with his pokémon. Wouldn't you agree Ed?"

Ed looked all dazed and confused as he always was. "Can I have some bacon with that carrot?"

Double D looked at Ed with a despondent expression and he sighed, seeing how Ed's logic didn't make remote sense. "Of course, I should've guessed."

Korrina returned her Lucario and grinned at the poke ball. "You did a good job out there Lucario. Take a rest." Korrina then put the poke ball away and then turned towards her other Lucario with a fist ready. "Alright, you all set?"

Luacrio nodded and he rushed up in front, getting into a battle stance. "(The one that came before had little guidance. I shall show him how battling must be done.)"

Eddy then got out a poke ball and threw it. "Frogadier, get out here and make me some cash!"

Frogadier then appeared out of his poke ball and looked ready for battle, despite the blank look in his eyes like all Frogadier. "(Alright pal, let's see you eat some dust!)"

"(I'd rather see you toss and turn in it!)" Lucario then dashed ahead and was now in front of Frogadier. Korrina commanded a Power-Up Punch, and Lucario then gave a swift punch. He missed however because of Frogadier's jumping capabilities.

"(Whoa! Easy there big guy!)" Frogadier warned from above. "(No need to get ahead of yourself!)"

Eddy gave a command. "Use Bubble!" Frogadier then fired off multiple clear bubbles at Lucario from an upward angle, but Lucario back flipped and avoided the assault. Frogadier landed safely and the two stared off before Korrina moved her left arm in a long arc.

"Lucario, Swords Dance!" Lucario then meditate and several blue swords circled him. He had a red aura and his Attack went up big time. "Now use Power-Up Punch!" Lucario then lunged again.

"Eddy look out!" Ed shrieked.

"Yeah right Ed, like I'm one to fall for that dumb trick twice." Eddy said. "Frogadier, use Smokescreen!"

Frogadier then leaped back and released a thick black cloud of smoke from his mouth. The smoke covered Lucario's vision, as well as everyone else's vision of Lucario. Lucario was forced to stop and try and sense Frogadier's aura. Lucario was staying still while trying to find his froggy adversary.

'_(Where is he…! Wait!)' _Lucario could sense Frogadier's aura, but Frogadier was moving too fast for Lucario to track. "(How can this be?! Is he that fast?! I can't track him like this!)" He turned in multiple directions, but when he turned his back, he tensed up as he felt a strong energy forming from Frogadier.

"Lucario, watch out!" Korrina warned, but it was too late as Eddy commanded a Water Pulse, to which Frogadier unleashed as Lucario was turning towards him.

"(Gotcha!)" Frogadier slammed the sphere into Lucario and Lucario yelled as he was blasted head on. Korrina grunted as she saw the Smokescreen clear out and seeing that blue flash in the middle. When everything had cleared out, everyone saw that Lucario was at a knee and Frogadier was in his position, awaiting for a commanded.

"(Come on you coyote, can you hit me or not?)" Frogadier asked, taunting Lucario. Lucario's eye twitched as he was not amused by this one, as he was much like Scraggy.

"(You are driving my patience to a thin point!)" Lucario shouted, getting back up. "(The one that came before isn't even half the battler that I am!)"

Korrina extended her hand out. "Lucario, Power-Up Punch again!"

"(Watch, you'll see!)" His paws then became surrounded in an orange aura and he rushed at Frogadier. He lunged with such force that made the air ripple. "(You and your pal from before annoy me!)" He then smashed his punch into Frogadier's face, making him yell as he was send flying backwards into a small rock that was close by. Everyone watched as the rock completely smashed apart upon Froagdier's crash.

Eddy yelp. "You okay back there?!" He shouted, slightly worried for his froggy fighter. Double D was practically sweating all over from such an intensive battle. "You can do better than that Frogadier! That coyote thing can't match your Speed. Now get back in there and show them whose boss!"

Inside the smoke and dust that was clearing out, Frogadier grinned and his body was engulfed in a blue aura. "(Eddy, you seem to have grown quite a bit, I'll give you that much kid.)" Frogadier said, arising and getting loose from the rubble. "(Come to think of it, we both grew. At first, we had our work cut out for us, but we seemed to have an understanding.)" He then leaped from the dust with his blue aura still engulfing his body. "(We shall win this and press on!)" Frogadier landed in front of eddy with a ready expression.

Double D saw this as Frogadier's Torrent Ability. "Ed, according to my calculations, this is going to be a very close fight. Frogadier has low HP, but his Bubble and Water Pulse will do significant amount of damage on Lucario."

"The oatmeal is overheating Double D!" Ed exclaimed.

Korrina smiled. "Well, I like your just kid. I say it's time we start wrapping this up. Lucario!" Lucario then tensed up and sprinted towards Frogadier. "Power-Up Punch!" Lucario then initiated the attack and he began to close in on Eddy's Water-Type.

"(Get ready pal!)" Frogadier warned. Eddy commanded Frogadier to then dodge, to which Frogadier leaped back and evaded as many fast punches that were delivered by Lucario. Frogadier leaped and back flipped consecutively and spun to avoid every one that was delivered, frustrating Lucario.

"(I won't let this happen!)" Lucario then punched forward, and Frogadier got his hands over and on the hand and he used that to flip off of, surprising Lucario that his own hand was used to help Frogadier gain altitude.

"Let him have it! Bubble!" Eddy commanded. Frogadier inhaled and then launched rapid much larger and powerful Bubble. The bubbles came crashing down onto Lucario, making him gasp as he was bombarded and was forced to cover up.

"Lucario, we aren't finished yet!" Korrina said as the wind and smoke was soaring about. The attack stopped as Frogadier was now descending. Lucario was down on one knee and was badly bruised. His Hp must be that of Frogadier's if measured.

Lucario grinned. "(You've put me through my paces.)" He then lunged at Frogadier, of whom was falling down. "(But this battle is over!)" Korrina commanded one final Power-Up Punch, to which Frogadier saw coming.

"(I wouldn't count me out just yet pal!)" Frogadier warned as he was about to be hit. Frogadier had used his legs and he swiped the side of Lucario's arm, throwing his punch at a different angle and missing Frogadier. Lucario continued upwards at the angle he lunged at, as to where Frogadier landed and quickly pivoted to fire.

Eddy smiled. "Hah! This is gonna hurt! Use Water Pulse!" Frogadier then initiated his Water Pulse, making the sphere now the size of Frogadier himself. Frogadier then threw the sphere and Lucario gasped as he was bombed by Water Pulse, of which was powered up by Torrent.

There was a big blue explosion in the sky, with smoke and dust taking up the space. Some winds and water spout everywhere, making it seem like it rained temporarily.

"It's a big sprinkler Double D!" Ed exclaimed, hopping about in place as the water fell and the wind subsided. They all saw Lucario crash into the ground, creating a big crater. They all saw that Lucario had fainted.

Double D raised an arm for Eddy once more. "Lucario is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy!" Double D announced.

Eddy pumped a fist. "Yeah! I knew we could beat those two!" Eddy dashed up to his heaving Frogadier and he saw the frog deactivate Torrent. "God work Frogadier!" Eddy remarked.

Frogaduer just grinned as he was regaining his breath while sitting on the ground. "(Yeah, not too shabby yourself pal.)"

Both Lucario and Frogadier were returned and Korrina forked over the prize money. She accepted this defeat and she smiled with hands on her hips. "Now I see why my first Lucario was curious about you!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"Huh?" Eddy was slightly stumped. Double D and Ed both came over and converged with Korrina and Eddy.

"I was so surprised actually! My two Lucario couldn't stand up to you! I was completely shocked that your Frogadier's reflexes were faster than mine. I actually wonder why my first Lucario dashed off to you, I guess it saw the potential you have."

"Err…thanks." Eddy said.

"Are you guys heading off to Shalour City?" She asked. "If so, you'll have to face the gym leader there. Once you get through the cave that's up ahead, go and challenge her."

"I see, so you know her of sorts?" Double D indicated. Korrina roller bladed passed them and they turned around, as did she.

"Yup." She then gave them an energetic wink. "But watch out! I heard that she's strong!" She then roller bladed away and through Route 11, leaving Double D slightly pink in the cheeks.

Eddy just shrugged it off and walked passed Double D. "Hey, Casanova, can we go now? By the time we get to the cave, it'll be dark!"

"But Eddy." Double D asked, now out of shock. "What about Frogadier and Scraggy?" He was then grabbed by Eddy and Ed was also grabbed and Eddy began to drag his comrades, though her flying in the wind.

"I'll heal them along the way sockhead! Third badge, here we come!"

Far above a hill, just above what seemed to be a stone formation of sorts, the Kankers were reported back to the HQ, but they couldn't help but spy on the Eds as they went through Geosenge Town and battle Korrina. And they also noticed that Korrina winked at them, which send a bunch of flares (ha!) up in the Kankers.

Lee saw that Eddy nor Ed were bothered, but Double D was pink in the cheeks. She looked over and saw Marie was red faced and snarling. She was practically clawing and clenching the rock with fury.

"Forget it Marie." Lee said. "That hussy can't win Double D; besides, who needs spunk when you got us, right?"

Marie calmed down and she let go of the rock, but was still clenching her fists. "Yeah, yeah. But if that lemon head tries anything funny-!"

"I know, I know!" Lee scolded. "But remember, we have to remain low like boss said."

"Yeah, and if we want power and our boy toys, we have to do as told!" May told them, recounting why they were assigned to Team Flare.

"We know May!" Marie and Lee scolded in unison. They just stared out as the Eds ventured onwards to Route 11.

"Come on." Lee then led the way down the rock. "Our boss is expecting us."

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye

-Whirlipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Take Down, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Bite, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Circle Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Bite, Assurance, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndour (Male)

Lv: 21

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Tail Whip, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power(Water)

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Tackle, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Take Down, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Feint Attack, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Fury Swipes, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Mega Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 25

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Mgical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Skiploom (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Astonish, Revenge, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Glare

* * *

**For those who really want to see Aerodactyl and Amaura in action, don't worry for I intend for them to do some battling next chapter.**

**guset: No Metagross, but maybe a Mega Garchomp for someone. Don't make me repeat the whole 'No ORAS Mega Evolution' thing again. I'm just making this up as I go along.**

**Okay, 17 chapters down. The Eds will have their gym battle soon. Estimates are maybe another 3 or four chapters.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are thrilled with the battles and really support this story.**

* * *

**Next Time: The Smell of Triumph**


	18. The Smell of Triumph

Chapter 18 – The Smell of Triumph

**Hey guys, my deepest apologies for the update delay. I am at fault for this situation at hand. I only assume you want an explanation. You see, my hard drive crashed on my laptop, which is where 100 percent of my fanfic comes from. These past few weeks have been annoying because it has taken this entire time to have it replace and have Windows updated. All I was able to do was art and play Alpha Sapphire (got my 5****th**** badge almost a week ago).**

**I cannot guarantee for satisfaction, but I can resume my work at last. Please do not get angry as I am at myself. I will be as quick as I can in order to catch up. I can say maybe an update every 6 days at the very least.**

**Since I'm a little rusty, some of the fighting will slack, but it'll pick up again in a couple or so chapters, so no worries.**

**To Recap**

The Eds finally made it to Geosenge Town and Double D makes poke puffs to suffice Snorlax's appetite. Kevin captures a Houndour. Jimmy stands up to Sarah and he beats her in a quick battle. Having enough of everything, Sarah then goes with Jimmy's wish and leaves his sight. The Eds comes across a girl named Korrina and Eddy beats her two Lucario.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Smell of Triumph**

Ed's odor was getting worse as the evening sky drew near. It was roughly past seven or so and Double D had already made calculations with his Town Map.

"Eddy." Double D said, trying to breathe through his mouth rather than his nose due to Ed's growing smell. "I've made some quick calculations, and it would seem that we can make it to the entrance of the cave up ahead in about two hours at the very minimum."

"Whatever Double D, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can get some shut eye!" Eddy stated. "We get to sleep early tonight, that way we'll be up and ready at the crack of dawn, right Ed?" Eddy turned and expected an obvious yes, but he almost cried at the stench Ed was giving off.

"Gym bags are ready for stuffing guys!" Ed exclaimed, not knowing a stench cloud was engulfing him and the Staravia in the area close by fell to the ground.

"Ed! Your foul odor is intoxicating the air! At least put some air freshener around you or something!" Double D implored, now having a clothes pin on his nose.

"Are you trying to make us cry Ed? Your stench is worse than unions!" Eddy barked.

Ed then unknowingly pulled out a union as Eddy mentioned it. "Like this guys?" And then Ed opened his mouth and engulfed and ate almost half of it in a single bite. "That hit the spot." His breath also showed stench as the grass and the leaves in the trees all withered.

"Ed! Quite grossing us out!" Eddy barked, stopping in his tracks. Ed turned back towards his pal as Double D stopped beside Eddy. "We're suppose to be taking a big lead, and how are we gonna do that with your garbage mouth slowing us down?" Eddy was having a small temper arise as he clenched his fists.

Double D tried to ease his friend. "Now, now Eddy." Eased Double D. "Let's not do anything rash. This is Ed after all."

Ed grinned. "Do not fear Double D. I, Ed, can relinquish the unions that haunt my friends!" Ed then used his strength and then he threw the other half of the union out into the tall grass beside them, unknowingly hitting something.

"(Gah!)" The creature felt the half union hit her on the back of her head, making her turn with some steam rising. "(Alright, who's the idiot?!)"

The Eds were oblivious to the fact Ed had hit a creature as they were focused on Ed only. Double D smiled. "Well Ed that was a very mature decision you've made. Thank you. You sacrificed your union to allow us to press onwards with our difficult task at hand."

"Alright, alright! Stop stalling so we can get back on the road!" Eddy shouted. The Eds were then sidetracking into the tall grass, where the creature appeared.

"(HA! Sure stinks to be you!)" The skunk-like creature stated. She was a small, skunk-like Pokémon with dark-purple fur. Her face was large and rounded, with a narrow red nose, red-rimmed eyes, and two pairs of somewhat "V"-shaped cream-colored whiskers on the sides of her face. She had two pointed ears that appear red on the inside. A stripe of cream-colored fur ran along her back from the neck to the tail, with a small tuft protruding from the base of the neck. Her tail was raised high, and ends with spiked hair pointed behind her. She had a cream-colored underbelly, and four short legs, that end in paws with three small, white claws.

She came out and she growled at Ed. "(So, you were the one who threw that at my head. Prepare to be stinkified!)" She declared.

"Double D, just what is a skunk doing here?" Eddy asked,

Double D wasn't sure. "I'm not sure Eddy. Though it resembles a skunk, it's actually a Pokémon, no question." Double D then pulled out his Pokedex and allowed himself the opportunity to see what this species was.

_"Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a __mile__ radius, driving Pokémon away."_

The very sound of what it could do even made Double D and Eddy both recoil out of the tall grass. They wanted to remain far away from that thing as possible. They backed up a fair distance, though Ed was oblivious to it.

"Ed! Get yourself away from that Stunky!" Double D warned.

"Hello, my name is Ed." Ed greeted Stunky, with his stink still fuming the air. Stunky readied herself as she was prepping to attack Ed.

"(I'm gonna stink you like there's no…)" She then caught a whiff of Ed's stink, which she then found repulsive. "(...uh…oh dear god!)" Even Stunky couldn't handle Ed's smell! The very Pokémon that makes repulsive smells cannot tolerate Ed's. Stunky practically gagged and she was wobbly as she inhaled more. "(That's soooooo….much-!)" She then got dizzy from overexposure and she dropped.

Eddy saw the site and he laughed so hard and pointed at the hysteria. "Even the skunk can't take Ed! Nice work lumpy!" Eddy joked.

"Twas nothing." Ed said, looking back and his breath was puffing a small bit at the other two Eds, making them recoil even more. One whiff and even they would end up pale and dizzy. Now that would've stink. Ha!

Stunky was beginning to open her eyes as they were now spinning from extreme dizziness. That stink attack Ed unintentionally provided made her unable to make any offense. Stunky was able to get to her feet at the very least, but she felt dizzy still. Just how bad was this guy's smell?

Ed looked back at the uprising Stunky and looked down upon her. "Aw, look. It looks tired guys." Ed stated with his usual stupidity.

Eddy face palmed. "No kidding! You almost made us spew up our dinner!" Eddy waved in retort, airing away whatever stink Ed may had led over towards them.

Double D was almost tempted to reach into his bag to get a mask for his mouth, but luckily the smell subsided rather quickly. Double D then noticed that the Stunky was beginning to come around. The little Poison and Dark-Type was refocused and she looked up at Ed. "Oh dear, Ed look out!"

Ed turned back towards his smart pal, unaware as to what he said. "What'd you say Double D?" He innocently asked. He then felt some fur nuzzle beside him. He blinked and he twisted his whole upper body like a sideways noodle and saw the wild Stunky actually being friendly.

Ed smiled while still in his awkward sideways bend. "It likes me guys."

Stunky then backed away, feeling Ed's smell return. She nearly gagged, but this is what she wanted. She then stretched her front claws out, almost as though she was bowing to him. "(Oh please, oh great being of the putrid.)" Stunky praised. "(Your horrific smell has surpassed my own. I am in awe as I bow before your smelly might. Please, take me under your smelly pits and let me learn the ways of your stinkiness!)" She pleaded so that Ed can take her in. She wanted to tag along and learn under his guidance and examine as to how she can be even smellier.

Double D saw this as an act of acceptance. At first he thought the wild skunk was going on the offensive, but then realized that it wishes to be under Ed's care. To be perfectly honest, he almost paled.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Hey sockhead, why you looking sick? Ed's stink is over there you know." Eddy pointed to where Ed and Stunky were.

"Uh, not that Eddy." Double D was almost trembling at the thought of _two_ stink monsters and how this came to be a nightmare. Double D crossed his fingers in hopes Ed would instead defeat it and they could get on with their lives.

Eddy turned back and saw Ed looking down and patting the Stunky's head…rather harsh, but that's Ed for ya.

"We are gonna like you Horror Bomb of the Planet Putrid and Rotten Tomatoes." Ed cheerfully stated.

Eddy caught on quick as he saw Ed reaching for a poke ball. Eddy almost paled as well, knowing full well that Ed was going to catch the foul creature. "Ed, don't!" But it was too late as Ed plopped the ball onto the still bowing Stunky's head and she willingly went in.

Now Double D prayed that Stunky would change its mind. "Please come out, please come out." He quietly repeated. When there was a 'Ding!' sound, all hopes went down in flames and Double D dropped to his knees and looked on blindly and in shock.

Eddy growled and he face palmed again. "Oh great, now we're all gonna lose our noses thanks to Ed and his stinkified pal!" He complained.

Ed turned back towards his pals and he looked on with his casual smile. "We have ourselves a new pizza slice."

Eddy shook his head slowly while glowering. "We're doomed Double D."

"…why me?" Double D groaned as the thought of more stink made him put his fingers over his mouth and hold in any upcoming disgustingness.

* * *

**Route 10 - Nazz and Rolf**

Now with both of their Cliff Badges in their possession, the duo ventured on Wilfred and Skiddo through Route 10. It was earlier that they had found an HM known as Strength, catered to being picked up and found by Grant earlier before they decided to head into the Route, and you couldn't blame Rolf for his five, or six, senses for making a slight detour.

"Rolf, it's fine knowing that your Diggersby learned Strength and all, but was going through Connecting Cave up on the cliff?" Nazz complained. Earlier after obtaining Strength, they took Rolf's guidance and they all went into Connecting Cave. Sure it was a bother and time consuming by a half hour, but it was a fair price as Rolf's sixth sense rewarded them with the TM found thanks to Strength, which was Aerial Ace.

"Rolf understands your cries of vexation gogo Nazz-girl, as Rolf cannot make this loss of sunlight up. This day has been more hectic than Nana eating away through Rolf's fridge like a swarm of locus through Rolf's field." He stated. Granted, it wasn't the best day, but at least they got something out of it. They got a new badge for themselves and two new TMs, which were Rock Tomb and Aerial Ace.

Nazz wasn't exactly getting it, but she got the general idea. "Uh, yeah. I guess this day has been tricked out of sorts." She then turned back towards the Route ahead. "So how long do you give it until we reach the next town Rolf?"

Rolf looked up at the sky, seeing as to how the seven thirty sky swallowed up the scenery. Rolf narrowed his vision. "Rolf cannot determine what is to be lying ahead, but if Rolf understands this enough, he would say three hours if the pace is faster than Papa at a smorgasbord."

"Three hours?" Nazz sighed and saw how this will affect her beauty sleep. There was no say as she knew of all people that this journey had to be pressed forward. "Okay dude, let's rock!" She said. With no further saying, they ventured onward through the route along the large stones.

Within the grass, they stopped and Rolf narrowed his vision once more at the sight of a new pokémon. He looked to be a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. He had red, cape-like wings that were connected to his tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. He had red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. He had a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around his eyes. He had a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. He also had three orange tassle-like appendages jutting out of the back of his head. His eyes had black sclera and large yellow irises.

The adversary looked at Rolf and Nazz and he got into a fighting stance. "(You dare challenge me?)" He said with upmost valiance. "(I will not go down so easily if you do so.)"

"Uh Rolf, just what is that?" Nazz asked. Was it a bird? If it was, why did it looked like a pro wrestler? Just what the heck were they looking at?! Nazz got her Pokedex out as Rolf was too 'in the zone' sort of speak.

_"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a maneuver that is difficult to defend against."_

Rolf looked at Hawlucha and he got off Skiddo and walked off and up towards a defensive Hawlucha. Skiddo and the rest were slightly confused as to Rolf's motives, but even they were still too simple to understand the son of a shepherd.

Rolf stopped not just twenty feet away, quite close for battling distance. For some reason, Rolf was intrigued by this pokémon and how it was designed to fight. It looked durable, honorable, yet sturdy in terms of its stance. Judging by these characteristics, Rolf foresaw as a promise.

Rolf backed away a few paces. "Ho ho! It appears as though Rolf may have to test you as they did at the place of reckoning!" Rolf said, referring to school. Rolf then got out a poke ball. "Rolf shall be the judge to see of what may come and go! Frogadier, I summon you!"

Frogadier was called forth and he appeared and was ready for battle. "(Prepare yourself gladiator of the earth and sky!)" He croaked.

Hawlucha showed his claws and he narrowed his eyes. "(Let us see who is better prepared, shall we?)"

Rolf pointed at Hawlucha. "We shall commence this duel with the new yet mighty Aerial Ace!" Rolf commanded. In an instant, Frogadier zoomed in towards Hawlucha as though he was a blur. In a flash, he was almost in contact.

Hawlucha did not think twice before he evasively held his right arm out and awaited Frogadier to close in, timing it just right and he jerked his right arm forward and grabbed Frogadier's head, stopping him in place.

Froagdier, Rolf, even Nazz were startled by this sudden block. Not only did Hawlucha fail to take any damage, but he also stopped Frogadier in place, and then everyone saw Hawlucha ease his grip and he flipped over Frogadier's head and landed behind him, pivoting and his wings glow and he swipe across with Wing Attack.

Frogadier flew ahead and fell face first into the grass. He quickly composed and spat out excess dirt and grass and turned back at Hawlucha.

He looked rather pleased. "(Ah. I see he who is more limber and Diggersby's ears has pulled a fast one on the pokémon of a trainer.)" He commemorated. "(Enough flim-flam! This time Frogadier will be serious!)"

Rolf grinned as he saw the nimble work displayed. "Very well then. Use Water Pulse!" Frogadier, now on the opposite side of his original position, created a blue sphere in between his hands and threw it at Hawlucha. Hawlucha dodged with ease, jumping faster than what anyone could track and landed a few feet ahead of where he jumped from. His claw and wing glowed, via Karate Chop, and he raced at high speed at Frogadier.

"(Take this!)" Hawlucha announced as he brought down his wing in a chop and Frogadier was hit square in the head. Froagdier yelped in pain as he clenched his head and stumbled about.

"(Ach! Frogadier's head! It has felt pain from the wings of a wrestling avian!)" Frogadier croaked as he was off balance.

Rolf tried to compose as well, but seeing as how his Frogadier was of no match for Hawlucha's high Speed, he had to resort to other measures. "Rolf commands you to circle and Bubble!"

Reluctantly due to his head damage, Frogadier retained balance and he let go of his head and opened his mouth and used Bubble, making clear bubbles spiral about in all directions. Hawlucha saw this and found no way out as the area was too big to escape. He brought his wings up and he blocked the attack of continuously spreading bubbles, though he still took damage.

When said Bubble subsided, Hawlucha uncovered swiftly and he zoomed at a now open opponent. Frogadier looked in the corner of his eye and saw Hawlucha coming at him with his own Aerial Ace, looking much like a blur himself.

"Aerial Ace in utter retort!" Rolf shouted. With any reflexes that he could manage, Froagdier pivoted and shot at Hawlucha in a blur. Both Pokémon went zooming at the other and they both collided in a swift motion, now posing behind the other.

Nazz saw the suspense, as did Skiddo, and they awaited to see who would come out unscathed. After ten seconds, Rolf narrowed his eyes and grumbled as Frogadier and Hawlucha both huffed and puffed. This meant both sides had taken some serious damage.

"(Your tenacity exceeds what the pokémon of a trainer had expected.)" Frogadier admitted, turning his head towards Hawlucha.

Hawlucha did the same and turned back towards Frogadier. "(You're strong as well.)" He grinned. The two then turned towards the other and they both got in offensive stances, ready to commence another attack upon the snap of a twig.

Suddenly, Rolf called out to Frogadier. "Stop!" Surprisingly, both pokémon ceased their brawl and they turned towards Rolf, who had his hand out.

"Rolf?" Nazz wondered what Rolf intended to do. This wasn't like Rolf to stop a duel, he never did that. Wilfred snorted while Skiddo looked baffled.

"(Just what is going on?)" Skiddo wondered.

Rolf then ventured onto the site, and he stopped in between the two. He then turned towards Hawlucha then Frogadier and he looked rather satisfied. "I see…yes, very good. Rolf has come to his judgement at last!" Rolf then turned towards Frogadier and he examined the scratches he had. Rolf then pulled out a Super Potion from his pocket and he used it on Frogadier, and Hawlucha used this time to use Roost and regain all of his lost HP, much to everyone's shock.

"Rolf, mind filling me in here?" Nazz called out towards him, and all she got was him turning towards her.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, watch Frogadier." Rolf stated, now coming back towards them with determination. "It is now Rolf's turn." He then turned towards Frogadier. "Frogadier! Your time is finished! Bow to your opponent and watch from afar!"

Frogadier was hesitant, but he was also intrigued as to what Rolf was going to do, let alone what he said. Frogadier then did as instructed and bowed towards Hawlucha. "(You are of the highest praise.)" He commented.

"(As are you.)" Hawlucha nodded. "(You have shown how on par our swift judgements can be.)" With that, Frogadier nodded and jumped away and towards Rolf's side. Rolf stopped in front of Skiddo and then he got onto his own back and he kicked his feet up, sending his shoes and socks a few feet away. He leaped to his bare feet and he flipped off his shirt, now showing his upper body.

"Obstinate avian from the grass, prepare yourself for your most challenging challenge yet!" Rolf shouted, getting pumped and now leaping a few feet ahead and in a stance.

There was now question now. Rolf was going to fight Hawlucha…with himself.

"Rolf are you crazy dude?! You can't do this?!" Nazz tried to talk Rolf out of this predicament, but knowing Rolf, it was too late.

Not just his side, but Hawlucha was baffled. He could not believe that this so-called 'son of a shepherd' was challenging Hawlucha at full strength. This guy wasn't messing around, Hawlucha could tell by the look in his eyes.

'_This guy.'_ Hawlucha thought. _'He has pride and honor. He has my respects at least.'_ At last seeing this as his most formidable challenge, Hawlucha grinned and stepped forward, accepting this challenge.

"(Is Rolf insane? Is this allowed?)" Skiddo said in anxiety. Frogadier just remained still, realizing in a flash that this was Rolf's way of issuing such a challenge upon the formidable.

"(No. This is Rolf. As he says 'a son of a shepherd'.)" Frogadier said his a grin. "(He knows what he is doing.)"

After Rolf was in position, he and Hawlucha starred at each other for a short while, seeing the pride and honor they hold in the other's eye. Both were determined to give it everything they had in order to come out on top.

There was a sudden standoff, with Rolf twitching his fingers, and Hawlucha raising his claws. Just the slightest of anything would set them off.

There was a brief wind blowing, said being the signal.

"May the potatoes or hardships soil your riches!" Rolf charged head on as Hawlucha did just that as well. Both ran at the other full speed like two football players and they clashed into the other, both grabbing the other's shoulders and trying to overpower the other. Both contenders grunted as they were gripping and trying to shove the other away, but each stood their ground.

Nazz looked on with concerns. "Rolf."

Finally, Rolf gained an upper hand and he was finally pushing Hawlucha away, the latter slowly losing ground by the second.

'_(This human is strong! Very strong!)' _Hawlucha grunted in his thoughts as he had to find a quick solution, and that he just did. Hawlucha used his expertise and he fell back onto the ground, allowing Rolf to get off balance and fall forward, allowing Hawlucha to bring his legs up and used them in support to send Rolf overhead. Rolf shouted as he was send overhead and fell onto his bare back with a thud, leaving him open. Hawlucha zoomed in and he was about to jump overhead and grab Rolf's legs, but Rolf did not back down as he saw Hawlucha leaping over his head.

"As you say, not so fast!" Rolf quickly kicked his legs up and caught Hawlucha with his heels, making the latter get shot in the air by Rolf's powerful legs. Hawlucha was caught off guard as he grunted in midair. Rolf then jumped to his feet and looked up at the ascending adversary.

'_(He got me in the abdomen. I never saw that reflex coming.)'_ He admitted as he looked down at Rolf. "(It would appear I have to try harder!)" With that proclaimed, Hawlucha used the air as an advantage and he spread his lean arms and cape-like wings out, effectively giving him the power of flight. And the most frightening part was that he was still. He just stayed in that one position in the air, just as it explained in the Pokedex earlier.

"Dude." Nazz marveled in surprise as to how clever this Hawlucha was, using the momentum from Rolf's attack and turning it into an advantage. Pokémon weren't to be taken lightly, that's for certain.

"(Show me what you can do!)" Hawlucha glided downwards and he went in with his wings spread apart and glowing, meaning Wing Attack was to come.

Rolf was ready and he ducked, avoiding the assault and Hawlucha glided above Rolf and he redirected himself and he was now gliding at ground level. He was once again surprised that Rolf ducked at his angled incoming. Hawlucha glanced at Rolf as he was coming around and the son of a shepherd kept his senses on maximum alert.

Rolf watched as Hawlucha circled around and was racing at Rolf when he touched the ground, running and coming at him with his bare claws. Rolf accepting the challenge and they charge at the other again, ramming into the other and tried to overpower the other.

Rolf could feel some fight within Hawlucha this time as _he_ was now losing ground, with Hawlucha showing his strength and prowess to be of measures equal to Rolf. And we all know how incredibly strong Rolf is.

"Rolf!" Nazz shouted in concern.

Rolf was sweating as he was being pushed back by Hawlucha and Rolf mustered and strained any and all prowess into his arms, now grabbing not Hawlucha's shoulders, but he instead redirected and aimed for under both of Hawlucha's biceps, starling him. Rolf then pivoted and he threw Hawlucha with such intensity, hurling the Wrestling Pokémon into a nearby tree and ultimately breaking the trunk. Hawlucha continued another ten feet in a skid and he laid in the same spot in agony.

Nazz, Frogadier, and Skiddo, and Wilfred all saw this brute strength and they were all gaped in the mouths, exclude Wilfred as he winced his nose.

Hawlucha struggled to get up, but he managed as he slowly raised his arms in an offensive manner. "(You have great prowess beyond any and all…but I have such dedication to prowess myself!)" Hawlucha then flew in at Rolf and used Karate Chop, of which landed a clean hit and the son of a shepherd flew back and yelped upon tumbling once.

Rolf regained footing as quickly as he could and saw Hawlucha race towards him with another Karate Chop. Rolf was in a running stance at that moment and he raced at Hawlucha.

Rolf was fast enough to use his hands and grab Hawlucha's wing that was coming down on him. Once again, a stalemate of prowess arose as Hawlucha struggled to bring his chop down thanks to Rolf's hold.

"Rolf's cabbage shall not wilt at this cursed torment!" He then bend his hands so the arm was now angled and he released his right hand so that his left hand could suppress the chop that was held down, of which it was. Caught in yet another surprise, Hawlucha saw that Rolf had his right hand free to strike and was then struck in the face by a powerful punch by Rolf, sending Hawlucha flying and tumbling a few times before skidding and getting to a knee.

Rolf felt pain as well as he too felt the strain of this duel making his muscles cramp. Rolf was just about sweating and huffed like he had ran a marathon. This was hard to bear, but this was also a physical test that Rolf could not pass up. This was to be a great exercise and test in general.

"Rolf has never seen such distinct abilities that have tired Rolf out." He admitted, now both sides catching their breaths. Now back to their feet once more, both sides raced at the other and they charged with whatever strength was left.

Hawlucha would never give up, never. "(I am not going down without a finishing move!)" Hawlucha then initiated Aerial Ace and he became a blur that flew at high speed into Rolf.

"Rolf! Dude! Watch out!" Nazz was trying her absolute best to bear with this fight, but it was at this point that she covered her eyes, not wanting to see what happens now.

As Hawlucha zoomed ever so closer, the son of a shepherd continued charging and he held out his right and left arms. "Prepare yourself for Rolf's wrath!" Rolf shouted as they then collided, ultimately letting Rolf get hit, but clenching Hawlucha's head as he was skidding back, leaving a trial of dirt. Rolf used his toes and clenched the ground as he now remained still and Hawlucha realized he has being held by Rolf and was not able to move.

Rolf then brought his head back and he then flung it forward, giving way to a powerful headbutt that echoed through Hawlucha's cranium as he sailed back and he tumbled once more and he winced in pain. Hawlucha had no time to see that Rolf charged once again with ferocity as he had his right arm extended.

Rolf let loose one more battle cry before he swung his arm like a wrestler's lariat. "In honor of Rolf and his ancestors – I PUNISH YOU!" He then made full impact with the lariat and Hawlucha yelled as his upper body was hit and he was send soaring and he crashed his back into a nearby stone that stood among the rest. A brutal smash could be heard from Hawlucha's impact, but the stone remained intact. This was to be the final blow as Hawlucha dislodged and he fell into the grass in defeat.

Frogadier, Nazz, and Skiddo were left speechless as their trainer actually wrestled with a Hawlucha and won. They looked frozen in shock, but they then saw their own faces blink.

"(Remind me to stay on Rolf's good side.)" Skiddo commented.

Frogadier nodded. "(Yes, Froagdier shall do the same.)"

Rolf remained still as his muscles were tired, but then he looked up with a smile. "The honor of Rolf and his ancestors has been allowed to prosper!" He then began to turn and walk back towards Nazz and his team. "Thank you."

Barely able to get up, Hawlucha winced on the ground in defeat. He was bested in wrestling by Rolf, and this was an honorable defeat he could bear with. Hawlucha then used Roost, now having his body glow with floating feathers that vanished and his body glowed light blue. With enough HP restored, Hawlucha rose to his feet and looked on as Rolf redressed himself.

"That was so cool Rolf! How did you do that?" Nazz was awe struck by what she was able to see. She never saw Rolf get that physical before, especially in a situation he was currently in.

Now with his shirt and shoes on, Rolf held a mighty pose. "A fair question oh clueless one. Rolf has wrestled with pigs from the old country and has done manual chores on the farmland back home." This was indeed a fact as Nazz recalled Rolf having a farm back in the cul-de-sac and his farm animals, exclude Wilfred, were there.

"(Let this be a lesson; never shall Frogadier get physical with the victorious one.)" Frogadier quietly stated.

Hawlucha then walked up towards Rolf and the latter turned to see Hawlucha right there. "Yes, can the son of a shepherd assist you?" Rolf looked down to see Hawlucha with his head down.

"(You have bested me, I concede to this defeat.)" Hawlucha admitted his failure and he acknowledged Rolf as the victor of this duel. Nothing else could be said as Hawlucha turned and ventured away with whatever energy was conserved.

Seeing this as a great opportunity, Rolf called out to the noble and prideful combatant. "Halt!" Hawlucha heard his call and ceased moving. He turned and saw Rolf walk ahead of him and stand in his way. He saw Rolf stand affirm. "You have done well winged-one. Rolf wishes to have one such as yourself to accompany Rolf and his fellow warriors for this noble quest for greatness. Does Hawlucha wish to accept this offer given by Rolf?"

Hawlucha blinked. He was just looking for a battle, and Rolf had given him more than that. Rolf was offering Hawlucha more than just battles that lied ahead, but also friends and comrades to help him to become a strong and even more capable Hawlucha. Granted he hated losing, and there was always room to improve, but maybe this was the only chance Hawlucha has to understand the similarities between him and Rolf.

From that battle, Hawlucha understood that he and Rolf were both prideful, strong willed, calm if not collected, and will not tolerate for the strong to pick on the weak and unfortunate. Realizing this, Hawlucha grinned, seeing how it was clear what his mind had made up.

Hawlucha grinned and nodded. "(Yes, I will accept.)"

Rolf grinned as well and he pulled out a poke ball. "Very good. Rolf shall be honored to have a fair fighter along his side, yes?" Rolf then tapped Hawlucha's head with the poke ball and Hawlucha went inside. The ball closed and rattled a couple of times. The poke ball finally made a 'Ding!' noise and that meant Hawlucha was finally caught.

Rolf held up Hawlucha's poke ball. "Rolf has himself a new warrior of the air and skies!" He proclaimed, to which Nazz clapped in praise and Skiddo hopped in place, and Frogadier grinned.

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered with such glee.

"(That was beyong amazing! Now we have more friends for Victor and the others!)" Skiddo cheerfully implied.

"(Frogadier has even more respect for he who could quarrel with such honor bestowed by his ancestors.)" Frogadier stated.

Rolf made his poke ball shrink and he turned back towards the others, returning Frogadier and hopping onto Skiddo. "Let us make no more haste as we shall try harder than ploughing three fields in a day's time!" Rolf signaled for Nazz to hop back onto Wilfred and they were off.

* * *

**Route 11 – The Eds**

Double D was currently in battle against what appeared to be a light purple, quadruped Pokémon. He had several darker purple spots across his body. He had large, spiny ears with teal insides, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from the upper jaw. He had a ridge of toxic spines on his back, and a long, pointed horn on his forehead. His short legs had three claws on each foot.

Double D had already analyzed said Pokémon, revealing it to a Nidorino. Currently in battle was Amaura. "(I don't appreciate how rough you are being to me. I'm afraid I'll have to stop you.)" Amaura declared, not liking how violent Nidorinos are in general.

The wild Nidorino clawed the ground and he then charge at Amaura, signaling an assault. It was most likely another Fury Attack, but Amaura hardly took damage the last time.

Double D saw this and was amazed to the speed of the charge. After some quick thinking, Double D managed to think up a counterattack. "Very well, Amaura use Icy Wind and slow him down!" He commanded.

The inside of Amaura's mouth glowed light blue and then he released a strong wind with blue sparkles and bits of snow that made Nidorino stop in his tracks. The cold and chilly wind made Nidorino shiver and a blue aura engulfed his body, signaling a stat decrease.

"Nice work Einstein!" Eddy yelled. "Now finish that bristle back!" Though implied with a hint of impatience, Eddy was getting fairly adapted to seeing Double D battle. They were fun to watch, and as Double D would always say 'educational', but Eddy paid no heed to education as he did to the battling.

"Be patient please." Double D asked. "I'm trying my best to see how this species will react to a situation as this."

Nidorino shook his head once the Icy Wind subsided and he glared at Amaura and then opened his mouth, shooting barbs of poison, via Poison Sting. Now seeing as to how Nidorino reacted, it was time for Double D to get defensive.

"Unleash the wrath of the ancient long-necked lizard Double D! Send that venomous mayhem of pointy barbs to the depths of Bristle Point Peak!" Ed shouted, making Eddy wince at the close proximity of the shout ironically.

"Geez Ed, can you get anymore louder? First stink and now noise?" Eddy asked.

Double D focused on the battle and commanded for Amaura to use Icy Wind again. Amaura did as told and he unleashed Icy Wind.

"(Begone!)" He implored as he exhaled Icy Wind, not only stopping Poison Sting, but the sheer wind and snow made the excess barbs shoot back at Nidorino, with the Icy Wind included. The result of the forced assault was that the frozen barbs of poison and Icy Wind launched at Nidorino, and the latter was too slow thanks to the Speed decrease to dodge and was ultimately hit with the chilled assault, making a light blue burst of energy upon impact. Eddy and Ed winced at the sight and they looked to see that Nidorino had fainted and vanished like that, earning Amaura Exp.

"(That's what I think of your aggression.)" He said, blowing excess sparkles from his mouth and looking content. He turned back towards Double D and smiled. "(We won again!)"

Double D went over and pet Amaura's head. "We have indeed achieved victory. Thank you for your work once again." Double D praised, returning Amaura soon after.

Eddy ran up with Ed following. "Nice work Double D. you and that old ice beast of yours really send that thing packing." Eddy laughed.

Double D then corrected Eddy. "You are mistaken Eddy, Amaura is not an 'old ice beast', he is based off of the prehistoric species Amargasaurus and the sail pattern on his head are that of auroras." He explained.

"Yawn." Eddy gestured, meaning he didn't care. "Alright we get it, let's just hit the road already!"

"A garlic a day keeps the vampires away Double D." Ed stated, not making any sense. Though on that particular note, the Eds pressed onwards.

* * *

**Later…**

At this point, dusk was brought upon the land. Very little signs of the remaining sun rays dazzled the skies as the night sky was beginning to spread about.

As of now, Double D's Amaura had just learned Ancient Power and was quickly catching up to the others. The brains of the Eds has been training and battling to no ends, fighting only a few trainers, but mainly wild Pokémon like fellow Staravia, Stunky, even some wild Nidorino and Nidorina and one time Ed fought against a wild Hariyama, which was far harder than anyone imagined, though Ed's Fletchinder managed to use his Flame Body and Agility to put the advantage on the Eds' side and win eventually.

They were venturing through some canyon spot along the East of Route 11, which only lead way to what seemed to be a dead end.

"What is this? A dead end?!" Eddy exclaimed. He then turned towards Double D. "Is that Town Map even working Double D? Because if we don't get back on the road soon…" He was going into another fit, but then they heard someone calling from a distance.

"Hello?" Someone shouted, making Eddy stop and they turned here and there.

"What?" Eddy wondered where that came from. The Eds looked about in wonders as to what they heard.

"Hello?" The voice called out again; this time, slightly louder to get their attention.

Double D saw someone from the far end just nearly two hundred meters out, noticing the small canyon section echoing her voice.

"Yes, can we help you?" Double D called out. Eddy and Ed looked and also saw that there was indeed someone there. She looked to be a trainer of sorts, but what was with the suit?

The trainer called out in response from the other end of the canyon. "Can we battle? I issue a Sky Battle!"

This battle of sorts confused Double D and the others.

"Like planes?" Ed shouted in his own world.

"No, a Sky Battle is a battle where two trainers use only pokémon capable of flight and nothing else!" The Sky trainer explained. "Are you new to this concept?"

"Yes, I am afraid we are!" Double D shouted. In little time, the Sky Trainer went over by flying across the canyon catered to her suit, shocking the Eds. "Heavens!" Double D was beyond shocked a suit was designed to do such a thing.

"She's a flying squirrel!" Ed shouted. The trainer made her way through the air, coming closer to reveal herself wearing indeed a suit that was light blue with a helmet. She landed safely in front of the Eds and she presented herself.

"So, you guys ready to be introduced to Sky Battles?" She asked. Even without a reply, she said it anyway. "The first thing you need to know is that certain Flying-Types or Pokémon with the Levitate Ability can enter a Sky Battle. Only those Pokémon can do battle and nothing more."

Double D was paying close attention while Ed was thinking as to how he will fly with the seagulls, and Eddy was just aching to battle.

"Alright, alright." Eddy rushed. "Can we get on with it already?"

The trainer looked rather surprised Eddy just wanted to battle and nothing more; then again, it wouldn't hurt to fight with the last bit of light in the sky. It was settled. "Okay." She then presented the Eds with their own suits fitted for Sky Battles. Double D's was orange, Ed's was green, and Eddy's was yellow.

How this was all coincidence was something nobody cared about, for it was time to see Eddy enter his first Sky Battle.

The trainer turned and she then ran and jumped off of the canyon and flew about into the air over a hundred feet away.

"Get ready boys!" Eddy eagerly said, though he didn't know how to fly like the Sky Trainer. He just tried flapping, but it didn't prove to be much of any use. He continuously tried but to no avail. He began to get frustrated. "This stupid suit is busted or something!"

Double D then went over to Eddy's side and tried to appease his friend. "Calm down Eddy. You're doing it wrong." Double D then went over towards the canyon edge and proceeded to what the Sky Trainer showed them. Double D, though hesitant, managed to spread his arms out and then he leaped off the canyon, getting an updraft and he surprisingly yelped at the fact he glided up and met the Sky Trainer's height.

"Oh my, h-how uplifting all of a sudden!" Double D tried to keep his balance in the air, and to that he saw the dusk and starry sky emerging above him. To this, the brains of the Eds was lost in the wonders of the sky, feeling the freedom and the wonders of the sun setting and the ever loving stars in the sky emerging.

"This goes beyond what I had surmised." Double D said, gliding about through the air.

Back on the ground, Eddy then reluctantly followed suit and he jumped off the canyon edge. At first he was gulping, actually a little scared, but when he spread his arms out, he actually was able to glide up and he ascended to Double D and the Sky Trainer's level. "Whoaaaaaa! This is too rich!" Eddy shouted, now flying. He turned back towards Ed. "Hey lunkhead, you gotta try this!"

Ed looked up and then he was going to make a run and jump like the others, but then he was fixated on the stars revealing themselves. "Ohhhhh, fireflies on the ceiling."

Seeing as to how this was how it was going to be, Double D was in position and Eddy and the Sky Trainer were ready.

"Very well, shall we commence?" The two trainers smirked, meaning they were more than ready. "The battle between Eddy and the Sky Trainer shall now get under way. Each side will use whatever Pokémon that can fly or has the Levitate Ability. Now bring out your pokémon."

Eddy and the Sky Trainer were able to reach and remained barely balanced while reaching for their poke balls.

"Emolga, let's go!" The Sky Trainer called out, revealing what seemed to be a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. She had black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Her ears, positioned at the top of her head, were rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the insides. She sported a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around her head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above her face. She had yellow wing-like flaps connected to her three-fingered arms.

Emolga flew about in the air, gliding with a smile. Eddy narrowed his vision and looked unimpressed. "Big deal, we fought those back in that stone path earlier today." He blew off. Now it was time to reveal his Flying-Type…his only abled Flying-Type!

"Aerodactyl, let's show 'em!" Eddy then brought forth his Aerodactyl, screeching through the night sky and making Emolga cover up her ears.

Aerodactyl flapped in the air with a scary look. "(Let's see who's frightened after this!)"

Double D then raised an arm quickly and brought it in a chop rather fast so that his balance won't be disrupted. "Let the battle begin!"

Eddy made no haste in making an attack. "Quick, use Agility and move fast! Get it dizzy!" Eddy commanded.

"(With pleasure!)" Aerodactyl then suddenly began moving faster in the air. He flapped and roared as he sailed passed Emolga and startled her as he raced roughly 60 mph at that moment. He remained that speed as he flew about in the skies, going in all directions.

"Ha! Let's see you try and hit me now!" Eddy boasted.

The Sky Trainer then ordered Emolga to go on offense and used Shock Wave. The attack made Emolga's body get engulfed in light blue energy and beams of light blue electricity flew about like a ripple. This effectively traveled about and it closed in on Aerodactyl, despite how evasive Aerodactyl was in the air. Aerodactyl was hit and he yelped as he was engulfed in electricity.

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed, seeing his Aerodactyl get hit.

Ed watched below, seeing blue sparks everywhere. "Fireworks!" He shouted in his mild stupidity.

The attack ended, with Aerodactyl in shock (pun intended) that he was actually hit, leaving him slightly dazed.

"Eddy, Shock Wave is a move that never misses." Double D explained.

"Of all the rotten no good luck." Eddy continuously grumbled. Seeing how he needed to make his own offense, he now went offensive. "Use that Ancient Power of yours and knock that rat from the sky!"

With no delays at hand, Aerodactyl's body glowed, revealing a see-through afterimage of itself and the image spun into a white ball with a green core and was launched at Emolga with rapid precision. The attack shot at Emolga, but unfortunately the little adversary ascended and evaded the Ancient Power. With this as another opportunity, Eddy found an opening.

"Bite that thing!" He commanded.

"(Hold still!)" Aerodactyl shouted, his teeth all glowing, signaling Bite. He flew in fast thanks to Agility and he bit all of Emolga's upper body, making the latter yelp.

"Emolga!" The Sky Trainer exclaimed. Aerodactyl let go and Emolga recoiled, feeling wobbly in the air. She even showed signs of flinching.

"Quick, Ancient Power!" Eddy wanted to strike hard and strike fast, and that's what his Aerodactyl did. Aerodactyl launched his attack at a flinching Emolga and she was hit head on, being shot down and landed with a soft thud in the ground below, catered to the last-minute gliding and such.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner!" Double D announced, though thought it was quite a fall. The Sky Trainer then returned her Emolga, looking surprised to see that her Electric-Type was out.

"Well, that was shocking." She chuckled at her own pun, and she had her second poke ball out. "I guess it's time for my second Flying-Type! Go now, Wingull!"

Out came what seemed to be a small white seagull-like Pokémon. She had thin, simplistic eyes. Shehad two pointed, ear-like extensions on her head. Her beak was orange with hooked, black tips. Her wings had a long, thin shape and blue stripes. She had three tail feathers with blue tips that were short and fan-like. She also had two small orange feet.

Realizing this was something they fought awhile back along Route 8 or so, Eddy proceeded with some form of caution. True, caution wasn't his strongpoint, but his Aerodactyl was hit pretty bad by the Shock Wave. He had to take this one down and quick.

The Sky Trainer made no haste in attacking. "Quick use Water Pulse!" Wingull then opened her mouth and a blue sphere began taking shape and was launched at Aerodactyl.

"Dodge that, now!" Eddy shouted. With his increased Speed, Aerodactyl zoomed right past the attack and was now in front of Wingull.

"(W-W-What?!)" Wingull was startled as she was cornered just like that.

"(Scared?)" Aerodactyl asked menacingly before Eddy commanded a Bite, to which Aerodactyl bit down on Wingull's right side. Wingull yelped as she was bitten.

"Wingull!" The Sky Trainer shouted. She then grunted. _'That Aerodactyl is beyond fast.'_

Aerodactyl then threw Wingull aside and watched her swivel about in the air, off balance. This left Eddy to command for another Ancient Power and Aerodactyl fired the Rock-Type move with no delay.

Wingull had no time to register the attack as she was flinching, which consequently resulted in her getting hit with a powerful white burst of energy upon impact. Wingull fell to the ground and had fainted.

"Ha! Too easy!" Eddy sneered, getting cocky from his wins left and right.

"Wingull is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner!" Double D declared. The Sky Trainer then returned Wingull and then saw a cocky Eddy.

"You're good." She admitted. "Your Aerodactyl is beyond fast. I didn't even see it coming."

Eddy took it in ride. "It's all in the Speed." He boasted with some modesty. Though putting his arms up for gesticulation only made him lose balance in the air and he began to fall. "Whoooaaaaa!" Eddy was tumbling downwards while having shaky arms, but he was on his stomach again soon enough, and then he was back up and he made his way towards his position from before. "Hehe, er, that was…to show off my aero whoseewhatsits." He made up.

"Oh please." Double D rolled his eyes.

"(I'll say.)" Aerodactyl agreed with a sweat drop.

The Sky Trainer had one more poke ball and she threw it, revealing her last Pokémon to be a Staravia, which was a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon with black and white markings. Her head and upper body were primarily black with an "M"-shaped pattern over her white chest. On her forehead was a small grayish-brown spot. On her face was a white, mask-like marking with a pattern of spikes along the lower edge. She had small, black eyes with white pupils and a long, orange beak with a black tip. On the back of her head is a long tuft of feathers, which curves forward. The lower halves of her wings were black, and she had black tail feathers with a single white feather in the center. Her orange feet had black talons.

"(Now is the tough part.)" Staravia warned her opponent, with her Intimidate activating and Aerodactyl was engulfed in a blue aura quickly.

Aerodactyl tried to keep himself at a composed level, but even he was showing signs of cockiness. "(Well, we shall see just how tough it is for the other.)"

"Use Bite!" Eddy commanded. Aerodactyl had his fangs glow and he raced towards Staravia, of whom was just waiting for Aerodactyl.

"(You think we're fools?)" Staravia warned as Aerodactyl zoomed in. "(Then take this!)"

"Retaliate!" The Sky Trainer commanded. Staravia then narrowed her eyes and she was then found raising a wing as Aerodactyl came closing in. She brought her wing down and struck Aerodactyl on the head, dealing very serious damage.

Aerodactyl screeched in pain as he descended and he was flapping to the best of his abilities, though the pain coursing through him was ultimately making him wince.

"Hey!" Eddy looked very much in surprise as he saw his huge pokémon having trouble below. "What the heck?!" He was caught off guard by what happened.

The Sky Trainer grinned. "I think you failed to understand something, Sky Trainers not only have pro-efficient aerial skills, but they teach their Pokémon TMs as well, like Retaliate." She explained. "And by the looks of things, your Aerodactyl is low on HP."

Eddy grunted and grumbled. With motivation to beat everyone else, Eddy yelled down towards Aerodactyl. "Hey! Don't quit! We have to do this!" Eddy shouted.

Aerodactyl was fairly shaken, but even he knew that if he went down, this would be it. He was Eddy's only Flying-Type. He can't give up. They would lose, and he for one would not like that at all, Eddy nor Aerodactyl.

Though damaged everywhere from Shock Wave earlier and now a double-powered Retaliate, Aerodactyl was left with enough strength to keep going for up to two more hits if lucky.

"(It's right here…that I will show…no mercy!)" Aerodactyl grumbled and he looked back up at Staravia, who was looking down at him.

"(What happened to all of that scary talk of yours?)" Staravia taunted. "(I guess I should show ya whose scary then!)" She flapped and dived down at Aerodactyl.

Eddy saw that Staravia looked much like a blur, meaning Aerial Ace. An attack that also never misses. If this hits, Aerodactyl will barely have anything left; luckily, Eddy had his wits.

"I hate birds! Bite now!" Eddy exclaimed.

Aerodactyl saw the incoming Staravia dive-bombing him and she looked like a bird. With his instincts, the damaged Rock and Flying-Type sneered. "You know what…I had enough of your mouth!" Aerodactyl shot his mouth open and Staravia had too much momentum to slow down. Aerodactyl clamped down and bit Staravia just in time before Aerial Ace could strike. He bit down on her whole upper body, leaving her defenseless.

"What?!" The Sky Trainer exclaimed. "He was able to counter before it could hit?!"

Aerodactyl then threw Staravia at an upward angle and the avian yelled as she was tossed up in the air. She recomposed and spread her wings, keeping her stance as Aerodactyl looked up from a lower angle.

"(You got me there, I'll admit.)" She said.

Aerodactyl narrowed his eyes. "(And I'm not done.)"

"Bite it again!" Eddy exclaimed, feeling adrenaline coming down as the battle was wrapping up. Aerodactyl's fangs glowed and he raced at high speed towards Staravia.

"Retaliate!" The Sky Trainer shouted. Staravia then zoomed in with wings spread apart and closed in at a super fast Aerodactyl. The two pokémon collided with fangs and wings making contact. Both sides struggled to overpower the other as their offense looked on par despite the level difference.

The result was a small burst of energy that had left both sides obscured. Bits of smoke arose, startling Staravia and she flapped in place.

"Staravia, try and ascend!" The Sky Trainer shouted. Staravia did just that and in a flash she flapped her wings and zoomed up an extra twenty feet to get away from the small cloud of smoke. When it dispersed however, Aerodactyl was out of sight.

"(Wha-?!)" That was all she was left to exclaim before she sensed air from an upward angle, revealing a scratched up Aerodactyl above her. She turned around in surprise as she did not take into account Aerodactyl's Speed when using the smoke as cover.

"Quick, Aerial Ace!" The Sky Trainer shouted.

Startled, but not afraid, Staravia flapped and she became a sudden blur. Aerodactyl knew she would be going for a frontal assault, leaving him with the finishing move if lucky.

"Like I said, I hate birds! Ancient Power!" Eddy commanded. Aerodactyl then initiated the attack and it formed as Staravia flew in.

"(Take this you feathered annoyance!)" Aerodactyl launched his assault and the attack made full impact on a closed-in Staravia, making the super-effective move that much more severe. There was a white explosion as they all heard Staravia's yelp of damage.

"Staravia!" The Sky Trainer exclaimed. They all awaited and watched the smoke clear and saw Staravia descend. The avian fell to the ground below with a thud, fainted.

The match was over, as Eddy barely won.

"Staravia is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy!" Double D declared.

"Wooohooo!" Eddy shouted in the sky as he had won a Sky Battle, but barely. His Aerodactyl's HP was on red if measurable. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Aerodactyl weakly screeched in victory, though he could hardly even flap hard enough. Aerodactyl was exhaling and inhaling as he grew tired. "(That…was…something…)" He then just flat out descended and landed on the cliff edge where Eddy and Double D took off. He landed with upmost exhaustion and all he could do was look at the ten foot rough ground below.

Ed was there to pat it. "You have sailed the skies with the toughest of sails." He said dumbly.

"(Shut…up.)" Aerodactyl said in between breaths.

All three landed, with Eddy being rewarded his prize money.

"I have to admit, your Aerodactyl is very tough. I never expected a lone Flying-Type to surpass my three. Great job on your first Sky Battle." The Sky Trainer said that they could keep the suits and she glided off.

Double D and Eddy took off their helmets as she was out of sight. "Did this helmet mess up my hair?" Eddy asked.

"Hardly Eddy." Double D said. "Now I do believe that you have to return your Aerodactyl back to his poke ball, yes?" He asked in an obvious tone.

It took Eddy a moment to realize and he looked back at Aerodactyl, of whom was trying to catch his breath. "Oh yeah! He did do good after all, he deserves it; besides, a little longer walking and then we'll rest up."

"First of all Eddy, it's 'he did well'. Secondly, since it's around nine or so, it's fair to say by the rate we trek we should be at the entrance of Reflection Cave in half an hour." Double D explained. Though slightly left unanswered, they saw Eddy recalling Aerodactyl and exit the suit.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get back on track already." Eddy said, now pulling off his suit and he flipped open his bag and stuffed it in. "Surprised this thing is tight." He muttered.

"Makes me feel like a snail." Ed said, exiting his suit by opening it like a door and he surprisingly stuffed it into his jacket.

How it opens like a door is as unthinkable as the amount of stuff that is stockpiled in Double D's bag. No logic needed I guess!

With the suits all tucked away in bags or jackets, the Eds ventured off from their detour and they made way towards Reflection Cave with the little time they had in the dusk.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Headbutt, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye

-Whirlipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Inkay (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Stench

Moves: Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, Feint, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Circle Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Bite, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndour (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 22

Ability: Limber

Moves: Karate Chop, Wing Attack, Roost, Aerial Ace

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leech Seed, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Tackle, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Feint Attack, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Fury Swipes, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Ember, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Static

Moves: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 26

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Lucky Chant

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Skiploom (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 24

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Glare

* * *

**Again, I am deeply sorry for the update and the slack on battles. I'm rusty as I said earlier. I can't do much of anything but say that I hope this chapter was enough to suffice until the next one comes. I wanted to make something interesting this time, so Rolf vs Hawlucha was a nice touch.**

**I wanted Amaura and Aerodactyl to get at least some screen time, so this chapter and maybe the next one will have some opportunity there.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoyed my return and the release of yet another thrilling chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**.**

* * *

**Next Time: Reflection &amp; Resolution**


	19. Reflection & Resolution

Chapter 19 – Reflection &amp; Resolution

**Insane Dominator back in action with yet another chapter for you guys! A lot of you guys have been pestering me of Double D and Korrina and that's all I hear about, so I'm only gonna say this once – Refrain from talking about it please! I get you guys want romance, but don't forget that there's other things besides romance to focus on like the plot in general. Don't go ticking me off because I can get annoyed fairly easy that way.**

**WishStarAllie: I can interpret what you say for the most part, and to answer your question, yes. Blockades will occur just as they do in the games. There will be a point where everyone will catch up to the Eds for a very brief time, and all I can say is that it'll happen soon.**

**Okay, let's just get this over with!**

**To Recap:**

In the evening, the Eds encounter a wild Stunky, in which she bows to Ed's stink and Ed catches her, much to the others' horror. Rolf and Nazz encounter a wild Hawlucha in which Rolf pits Frogadier against for awhile before Rolf decided to wrestle with Hawlucha himself, winning and catching him. Eddy enters his first Sky Battle with Aerodactyl and managed to barely win.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Reflection &amp; Resolution**

Morning arose in the six o' clock sky, the sun beginning to creek up into the air. The Eds arose from their slumber, which was of them sleeping on hammocks Double D expertly made, though Ed broke his and slept like a curled up dog beside Double D's hammock.

Double D was the first one up and he was setting up the plates and was getting out the food for the pokémon. With everything up and ready, Double D went past a sleeping Ed, who unconsciously scratched the back of his ear with his foot, and went over to Eddy's hammock.

Eddy was snoring quietly, with him sleeping on his side. Double D gently tried to call out to him, attempting to wake up his easily-angered friend.

"Eddy?" Double D said. No response. "Eddy?" Eddy's eyes winced but he resumed sleeping.

Ed managed to arise and he saw Double D waking up Eddy. Ed arose and he went over and he had some excitement on his face. He unintentionally shoved Double D down and he was leaning over, seeing Eddy. "Let me Double D." Ed said. "I will be nice and soft like a kitten."

Double D's scrunched up body composed itself and he stumbled back slightly dizzy and he regained full focus as he watched Ed wake Eddy up…in which was nothing like nice and soft. He watched in a little panic as Ed grabbed the side of the hammock and he brought it up and he pushed it forward, making the hammock spiral in place and make a full rotation twenty times in a single second.

Eddy awoke as he was spiraling in his hammock, yelping and screaming for this ride to stop. Yup, nice and soft alright. The hammock soon stopped spiraling, in which a poor and dizzy Eddy had faceplanted in the dirt underneath. "Oi, my aching…"

Double D gave a nervous smile. "Um…well done Ed." Double D nervously said. "At least he's out of his hammock."

Eddy soon arose to his feet and he shook his head and found Ed and Double D in front of him. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" He barked, as expected.

"Well good morning to you too Eddy." Double D said as Eddy stretched his back and heard it crack. "We have breakfast ready for the Pokémon and I am sure that some well-balanced nourishment will be provided for us as well."

"Yeah, whatever. So where's breakfast?" Eddy stated, not paying attention.

Double D went through his pockets, retrieving his poke balls. "In time Eddy. Right now we need to feed our Pokémon."

"The noodles are ready to be deep-fried guys!" Ed exclaimed, holding up his six poke balls on his two hands. On that related note, the Eds tossed up their poke balls and their pokémon emerged on the ground, stretching and ready to start yet another day of traveling. They all went over and they commenced with eating their food, though the new Stunky's odor made some of their eyes water and they all ate a safe distance.

Stunky looked on in pride as her stench proved to be unwavering. "(As expected, my smell will become that of Ed's one of these days.)" She smiled and commenced devouring her share of food.

Helioptile looked disgusted as she also sweat dropped. "(Um, c-can you please s-shower? Or what my trainer keeps telling his friend with the jacket?)" She asked timidly.

Stunky looked up and shook her head. "(Sorry guys, but we Stunky stink regardless.)" Hearing this, the pokémon themselves now bared the burden of a stinky pal as does the Eds. They discouragingly resumed their meals with a foul smell that almost made their appetites diminish.

"(Dude, seriously. It's like something died on top of a trash heap.)" Scraggy complained.

"(I know it may look bad kid, but look on the bright side.)" Frogadier said, eating another edible piece of food. "(If we get use to the smell, it won't be a bother, right?)"

Scraggy looked at his best pal in despondence, and then he looked down at his share in the plate and he concurred. "(Yeah, I guess you're right.)"

"(I'm telling ya.)" Frogadier and Scraggy both did a brofist with their backhands and they tossed more food into their mouths.

Dunsparce wasn't bothered by the smell at all, but what went down yesterday at lunch, when Charmeleon lashed out at him. This left him uneasy as he didn't look at anything but his share he had with Amaura, who failed to miss this look on Dunsparce.

"(Dunsparce, are you okay?)" He asked.

Dunsparce turned slowly towards Amaura and kept himself tense. "(There was a small tiff yesterday.)" He said. "(Charmeleon was, er, mean.)" He said it in a closed whisper so as not to make Charmeleon go crazy on him like yesterday.

Amaura looked displeased. "(Really?)" Amaura looked at Charmeleon, who was casually chomping on food he reluctantly had to share with Quilladin, though the latter wasn't bothered. Amaura then saw the uncaring look on Charmeleon's face as he chomped foul-like and he turned back towards Dunsparce. "(Yeah, I see. I don't like violence, especially among our own.)"

Quilladin ate his share while Charmeleon ate his own share, as agreed. Quilladin had ate his entire share in the minimal bites out of the entire group, even startling Charmeleon.

"(Keh, you're even more repulsive than that skunk bag over there.)" Charmeleon taunted.

Stunky heard this and she looked up at him. "(Hey, don't get started you arrogant pyro.)" She was looking tempered just like that.

Charmeleon shrugged it off and looked away in disinterest. "(You're not even worth my time newbie.)"

Now Stunky was even more mad than before. "(What'd you say?!)" She was almost tempted to unleash her stink upon him, but everyone saw this and they all desperately pleaded that she calmed down. Much to their relief, Stunky hesitantly relaxed and she sighed. She'll settle the score soon if not today. This was just a warning, according to her.

Eddy was eating a loaf of bread and Ed was eating his usual buttered toast, munching away in glee. Double D got into his bag again and he pulled out an apple. He took a bite into it and then Eddy spoke.

"I still don't get why we didn't sleep in the tent you had in that bag of yours Double D." Eddy complained with crumbs spatting out of his mouth. "We could have slept just fine."

After Double D has swallowed and reached for a conserved napkin, he wiped his mouth and spoke. "Well Eddy. Despite your reasoning, I figured it would be a much better opportunity for us to get in touch with nature." He then took another bite into the apple.

"Don't get all hardy on me with trees Double D." Eddy complained.

"The fireflies danced prettyfully on the ceiling last night." Ed said, thankfully not with a mouth full of buttered toast. He turned towards Double D. "Do you think they're still up there Double D?"

After swallowing, Double D played along with Ed's dull-brained ways. "Oh I'm sure they're up there somewhere Ed. We just have to wait until it's night out."

The Holo Caster in Double D's pocket then began to give off a signal-like sound, making the Eds turn to the vibrating in Double D's pocket. Double D got up and he reached into his pocket. He saw what seemed to be similar numbers that he typed in before.

"Strange, now what's with a contact at this early in the morning?" Double D wondered as the Holo Caster kept vibrating.

Eddy hadn't been up ten minutes and he's already sick of the morning in terms of disturbance. He put his hands over his ears. "What's with that thing of yours Double D? Turn it off or just answer it already!" Eddy scolded.

Double D just pressed a simple button and the Holo Caster revealed an image of Professor Sycamore, surprising the Eds.

Professor Sycamore grinned and greeted the Eds. "Morning to you guys, I trust that you three are handling your journey well."

Ed gasped. "It's another intergalactic transmission with an alien in professor man's skin!"

Eddy whacked Ed aside of the head. "You lunkhead, that's the professor that got us here in the first place!" Eddy exclaimed.

Double D tried to keep his attention focused on the message. "Ahem. Salutations to you as well Professor Sycamore. Our journey has been eventful to say the least." Double D explained.

Professor Sycamore nodded in the hologram. "It sounds that you three have been through a lot since our last encounter. And Double D, I thank you for sending me copies of your Cyllage Gym Battles. I got the footage from you three and your separate gym battles."

Eddy raised a brow. "Wait, what?"

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Don't you remember Eddy? Professor Sycamore handed us each our own Vs. Recorder and they automatically activate upon our gym battles as programmed by the professor himself." Eddy then turned towards the grinning hologram of the professor as Double D continue explaining. "We're suppose to send copies of our gym battles so that he can give them to our parents back home. I had taken the liberty to send copies before we left Cyllage City yesterday morning."

"And might I add that you got mixed reactions from your parents." Professor Sycamore explained. He turned towards each Ed individually as he explained what their parents said. "Double D, your parents showed interest as to how you were able to execute just perceptive moves. They were astonished that you had creatures at your disposal and they thought they were diseased, but that's all I heard from them."

Double D blinked and looked a mixture of happy yet baffled. "I assure you, they are not diseased and they are not mindless puppets at my disposal." Double D corrected and had a backhand to his hip. "Why I have a good mind to tell them that in person."

Professor Sycamore blinked and gave an innocent light grin. "I see that you have grown Double D. Going against your parents in believing what is best. As a professor, I am quite happy for your growth." He then turned towards Eddy. "Now Eddy, your parents were exceptionally proud as to how you won. They were a bit shocked when they saw how you reacted with the money, but in general they were appease that their child had grown into a capable trainer."

Eddy grumbled as to the whole 'money' problem. True, he wanted to be rich still, but he wasn't _that_ desperate. Besides, throughout this journey, his need for wealth dialed to a low level, especially after the Parfum Palace incident. He was just excited was all.

Eddy looked up at the hologram with a tired look. "Fine, whatever."

Professor Sycamore then turned towards Ed, who was looking up with his tongue sticking out from the side of his closed mouth. "As for you Ed, your mother was slightly appalled with you having a horrendous dinosaur, as to her words, but she was relieved to know that you've won. Your father was much more accepting as he said he didn't mind seeing his son learn to take action, so in general your mother took it worse than your dad."

Ed's tongue went back into his mouth and he looked astonished. "Oh no! Ed no want to leave! Don't make mom take me away Professor Disease!" He got to his knees and pleaded to the hologram.

"It's Professor Sycamore Ed." Double D corrected.

Professor Sycamore let out a hardy chuckle. "Relax Ed, nobody is taking you away, it was just a reaction you got from your parents. They might settle down after seeing more of your gym battles in the future." He explained.

Ed got back up and he turned his head towards the hologram. He blinked. "Do I get a flying spacecraft?" Ed asked in terms of the future, to which Double D groaned lightly and Eddy face palmed.

Double D then tried to move along, trying to get to a more updated note. "Anyways Professor Sycamore, you will be happy to know that we are about to embark into Reflection Cave which is an excursion of five minutes if and when we finish our breakfast."

Professor Sycamore looked rather excited. "My word guys, that means you three are closing in on Shalour City, great job! I want to tell you three something very important that is within Shalour City."

"Just how important?!" Eddy barked with annoyance, obviously wanting the professor to get to the point.

"At ease Eddy. Your patience is as thin as a weak String Shot. Let me explain now." The professor urged, to which Eddy crossed his arms and listened whether he liked it or not. "Now where was I?...Oh yes! There's a great person in Shalour City who knows a great deal about Mega Evolution."

Double D's eyes narrowed in remembrance of this term. "Mega Evolution?" He quietly contemplated.

"Yes, allow me to refresh your guys' memory." The professor started. "Do you remember those round marbles that the pokémon I gave you had?"

Eddy and his pals looked back at their Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle, of whom where finishing up their share of food. They then turned back towards the professor.

"Yeah, so?" Eddy said.

"Well, as I said the last time we contacted each other, those marbles would allow those three to enter Mega Evolution, but that much is all I know. I heard there are other requirements, but I am to have no knowledge of sorts." The hologram regrettably stated, much to Double D and Eddy's annoyance, as to where Ed looked on with curiosity and with a mildly amused expression.

"Now that we're back up to speed, let me explain of the person I know. He's called the Mega Evolution guru. If you can spare a second, you should go visit him. I bet the ideals of Mega Evolution will be of great service to you in the future." He implored.

The idea of making a quick spot made Eddy a little annoyed, especially with the fact that the other cul-de-sac kids are on their journey and might be approaching very soon; however, this whole ideal of Mega Evolution peaked Eddy, as he depicted his Ivysaur getting far stronger. Maybe he should give it a shot, just this once.

Double D smiled and nodded. "We will be sure to stop by once we arrive in Shalour City, thank you professor." Double D said. The professor nodded and then his hologram went away, leaving the Eds in place.

Double D put his Holo Caster away and he turned towards his pals. "Well gentlemen, I say we commence with yet another trek towards our destination. Be sure to hydrate beforehand and brush your teeth." He urged, going over after saying the first half of his sentence and picking the finished plates.

Eddy groaned as they all then helped pick up, save Ed for he would break them anyway, and then they each grabbed their own water bottles from their bags and jacket and drank their whole entire separate bottles and they brushed their teeth with the little water left in the bottles and they packed up and they began their arduous journey through Reflection Cave.

* * *

**Route 10 – Jimmy**

Jimmy had gotten his Cliff Badge in the evening and thankfully got it after Sarah lost her match, seeing her stomp out of the gym with an enormous tantrum. He was fortunate enough to have gotten his gym badge with the help of his Pikachu and Floette.

There was something different about Jimmy. It wasn't his hair, nor his now independent nature, nor his clothing. It was something we've only seen twice, which was removable if used with the right tools. Jimmy had a snake tattoo on his head, like when he entered that city the Eds made a long time ago and when Jimmy gave Double D an unintentional trashing back in school. This was a sign of him and his independaence.

Jimmy was making his way through the Route, knowing full well that Sarah was close behind. Jimmy was moving as fast as he could to get to the next town. He should be there in no less than three hours; that is, if he was running. If he was walking it may take him four hours. Regardless, he was moving at a fast pace.

He came across what appeared to be a bipedal, clay Pokémon. There were two different shades of blue throughout its appearance. It had a head with a cyan-colored 'fin' on top of its head, and two yellow eyes. Around the spherical body were brown straps, which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. It had four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as the feet.

Jimmy got out his Pokedex and analyzed it.

_"Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. __The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy."_

Jimmy looked back at the Golett and figured he would battle. Jimmy got forth a determined face, like when Eddy tried to make him a 'star'. "Victory, thy name is Jimmy." Jimmy brought out a poke ball. "Alright Skiploom, let's show it whose boss!"

Skiploom appeared out of his poke ball and his petal top was spinning as he was in the air. "(Let's see what you can dish out against me. I'm ready.)" He stated firmly.

Jimmy pointed his finger at Golett. "Skiploom, let's show this one that no one ties us down!"

Skiploom was at first startled with Jimmy's development, remembering he liked to be around Sarah, but with him being independent and the new snake tattoo, this was a new level of surprise, though Skiploom was still open to Jimmy. He gave a soft yet determined grin. "(Just say the word.)"

"Now! Use Leech Seed!" Jimmy commanded. Skiploom then spat out green, glowing seeds that landed at Golett's feet. The seeds immediately sprouted into vines that latched onto Golett, beginning to drain its energy almost immediately. Golett only moved so little with vines latching onto its body and keeping it movement at a minimum. It went on the offense and brought a fist back and it was coated on black energy with purple outlining, shaping into what seemed to be a fist. Golett brought his fist forwards and the black and purple fist was shot at Skiploom, the move being Shadow Punch.

"Quick, dodge it!" Jimmy commanded, to which Skiploom tried to do. Skiploom shot up a few feet, but the Shadow Punch just changed its own trajectory and followed Skiploom, ultimately hitting him. "Skiploom!" Jimmy shrieked. The Grass and Flying-Type grunted as he slowly descended to a low altitude. That attack packed quite a punch, literally. Skiploom shook himself as he knew he had taken worse blows.

Golett winced as its energy was being sapped. Skiploom grinned as he readied his turn to attack once more. "(I am ready to deliver the next attack Jimmy!)" Skiploom shouted.

Jimmy saw that his Skiploom was okay, though that punch did seem to hurt a little. Jimmy remembered that they were in the middle of a battle, meaning worries have to be for after. "Skiploom, you okay?" Jimmy still worried still, to which Skiploom looked back and nodded. With Jimmy relieved, he moved his arm in an arc. "Use Bullet Seed!"

Skiploom ascended slightly and he then shot multiple gold seeds in a light green aura from his mouth at Golett. Golett covered up, despite the maneuver to do so with the latching vines and it yelped as it skid back as the Bullet Seed bombarded its arms that it used to shield itself. It could have used Iron Defense to weaken the impact of each strike, but it didn't have the experience as its arms gave in and its body took the remaining Bullet Seed, which was counted to being three times.

The wild Golett stumbled back and it felt even more energy gone, now feeling its HP in the red zone. Golett then made a quick decision and it clenched a fist and punched the ground, summoning forth a stream of mud, via Mud-Slap. The stream went and had hit Skiploom, but he simply shook it off and looked unaffected.

"Ground-Type moves do not affect Skiploom! Big mistake on your part!" Jimmy warned the wild Golett. "Now Fairy Wind!"

"(Let's finish it!)" Skiploom's yellow petals then turned even faster and it tilted its head down towards Golett and unleashed a sparkling wind that finally ended Golett and it fell backwards, fainted and disappeared like that. What happened after they vanish is still a mystery. Maybe they reform somewhere? Who knows?

Jimmy perked a smile in victory. "A job well done Skiploom!" Jimmy said in glee. Skiploom went over and the two shared a quick hug, to which Skiploom didn't mind. As they ended the embrace, Skiploom felt something funny as he began to glow light blue with an energy field, making Jimmy step back.

"S-Skiploom?" Jimmy said with curiosity as he witnessed Skiploom actually evolving again! Jimmy awed as he had big awe-struck eyes.

He witnessed Skiploom growing slightly and saw that the petals on his head became spherical, as well as his hands and he looked more round than his previous two forms. When the light exploded, it revealed a round, blue Pokémon with red beady eyes and small, round feet and tail. Three cotton puffs, almost as large as the body itself, extend off with one on each arm, and one on top of his head. Three to four leaves grew at the base of the top puff.

Jimmy looked in awe even more than last time and he had a very happy smile, now getting out his Pokedex.

_"Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokémon. Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants." _

Jumpluff went over to where Jimmy was and he grinned. "(This is quite a fortunate turn of events for us.)" He said.

Jimmy turned and looked at the Route ahead, seeing as how he had a few miles left to go. He then turned towards Jumpluff with joy. "Time to go Jumpluff!" He happily said, petting his head and making way with hurry through the tall grass.

Jumpluff grinned. "(Even with his independence, it's nice to know he's still the happy person I know.)" Jumpluff muttered and he floated along and caught up to Jimmy, ready to battle anything else that was ready to come their way.

* * *

**Route 11 – Kevin**

Kevin had just ventured into the new Route not even ten minutes ago and he was speeding like crazy. He was for certain that the 'dorks' were close, for he could feel it. It wouldn't be long now until he eventually catches up and teach them a painful lesson, though they didn't deserve it.

Kevin was cycling down the path, avoiding the tall grass in order to catch up. He was eventually led to a point where he could not avoid the tall grass and he was forced to travel through it.

It wasn't even close to surprising when he cycled into the tall grass and a wild Pokémon appeared. Though he didn't want to, he had no choice but to battle it. He analyzed it.

_"Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. It lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide."_

Kevin wasn't at all interested in catching it, knowing that it didn't even look appealing to begin with. "What a nuisance." Kevin said. "Whatever. Houndour, get out here!" Kevin sat on his bike and tossed out Houndour, who was patiently awaiting and snarling at Staravia.

Houndour ceased snarling when he was surrounded in a blue aura, meaning he was affected by Staravia's Intimidate Ability. Regardless, he was able to fight.

"(Alright pal, let's do this.)" He stated. Houndour saw Staravia flapping in the air and saw it circle around in the air and dive down with a Wing Attack, its wings glowing and it was coming in fast.

"Look alive!" Kevin shouted. He watched as Staravia was coming in and he waited until the perfect opportunity arose. "Now, jump on and use Bite!"

Houndour jerked back as it was slightly nervous by his trainer's command, but as a Pokémon he had to obey. Once Staravia was close enough, he jumped using his leg strength and barely evaded the Wing Attack. Houndour clenched onto Staravia's back and he bit its back. Staravia yelped and it fell to the ground, with Houndour leaping off at the last second. Staravia skid harshly on the ground and eventually stopped.

Kevin laughed at the Staravia's fail. "What a wipeout!" He wheezed. He was laughing so hard he wiped a tear. "I got heartburn!" He joked as he hasn't seen a tumble and skid like that in awhile.

Houndour turned and waited for another command. He was then ordered to use Smog and he did as told, unleashing a cloud of thick, black smog and Staravia was engulfed in it, feeling itself take damage and yelp.

When the Smog subsided, it was shown that Staravia had purple bubbles and purple sparks, meaning that it was poisoned. Houndour tensed up as Staravia turned towards it even though it had accumulated some damage. Staravia got back into the air and it was outlined in blue and dashed at Houndour with incredible speed, using Quick Attack and scoring a clean hit. Staravia followed through and Houndour skid back several feet and Staravia was in the air once more.

Kevin saw Staravia wince as it felt poison and he also looked to see his Houndour shaking its head from that last attack. Kevin saw it circle back around with another Wing Attack. "Look alive! Use Smog as cover!"

This time, Staravia was coming in sideways, so as to get its Wing Attack on a lower-elevated level. Houndour saw this and he had to think fast.

"(I won't fall for that one neither!)" Houndour exclaimed as he opened his mouth and used Smog. As soon as enough of his Smog was let out, he jeered right and barely evaded Wing Attack. Staravia, however, flew right through the small cloud and winced as it had taken more damage, and then purple sparks erupted again and those purple bubbles, meaning the poison was taking its toll.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!" Kevin said, liking how this battle was on their side. Houndour looked and saw Staravia looking wobbly while circling around yet again. "Use Bite!" Kevin commanded. Houndour's fangs glowed and it dashed up and leaped at an incoming Staravia. Though Houndour was close, he was unable to score a hit because he saw Staravia flash and then made several illusionary copies, via Double Team. Houndour passed through, missing the real one.

"Say what?" Kevin saw Double Team and he wasn't appreciating it. He groaned and he saw that Houndour landed and pivoted, now back to his original side. Houndour groaned as he saw the remaining Staravia flap in the air, and this startled him.

"(Man, how do I tell which one is the real one?)" He grumbled. "(This bird isn't too bad if it can mess me up like this-!)" He then saw the Staravia fly in the air, but he saw one with purple sparks and purple bubbles, locating the real one. "(Aha!)"

Kevin saw this too and sought this to be the finishing move. "Now! Get it, Bite!" Kevin commanded on the edge of his bike seat. Houndour acted fast and he ran up and lunged with glowing fangs. He bit down hard on the real Staravia and it yelped as it was damaged and was ultimately plummeting and fell to the ground, fainted.

Kevin then relaxed back in his seat. "Who was I to worry?" He said out loud. "These wild feathered freaks got nothing. No sweat." He then looked back at Houndour. "Alright pal, get back in - say what?!"

Kevin witnessed his Houndour glowing light blue, and he also had an energy field erupting all around. Kevin blinked as he witnesses his Houndour growing and gaining a tail. He saw his evolving Houndour gaining curved horns. Kevin got a smirk as he was now chuckling at sight of a cool-looking canine to destroy the Eds.

When the light exploded, it revealed a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. He had small, red eyes and a black nose. Around his neck was a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on his throat. There were two white bands on each of his ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on his back. He had a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of his head was a pair of long, curved gray horns.

"Whoa…" Kevin trailed off as he marveled at the sight of this canine. The creature looked on in pride of his new evolution. Kevin was just in awe of his newly evolved pokémon.

"(Well this is quite positive. I feel very empowering.)" He commented.

Kevin got out his Pokedex and he analyzed what this horrendous yet awesome sight was in front of him.

_"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper."_

When Kevin had put away his Pokedex, he looked on with a grin. "This is so choice!" He then leaned back against his bike. "Those dorks won't know what'd hit them."

* * *

**Route 11 – Nazz and Rolf**

The two had also ventured into the Route, just half a mile away from Kevin. Nazz was currently holding onto what seemed to be a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of her bushy tail and her large furry collar were cream-colored. She had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. She had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

Nazz was traveling on Wilfred with her new Eevee that she had caught before they entered Geosenge Town last night. It was one of the last pokémon she encountered back in Route 10 and it was just too adorable to pass up. Nazz easily caught it and Nazz and Rolf slept in the Pokémon Center that night.

Rolf rode on Skiddo as he saw Nazz holding Eevee. "Gogo Nazz-girl, please explain to Rolf as to why you are holding onto the brown canine of the clever foxes?" Rolf asked.

Nazz turned, still holding a smile. "Come on Rolf, Pokémon other than Skiddo could be out enjoying fresh air, right? And besides…" Nazz hugged her Eevee and the Eevee smiled. "It's so cute!"

"(I love my trainer!)" Eevee cheerfully said. "(I can't wait to travel with you!)"

Rolf looked on with pride as he turned forward. "Rolf feels sympathy for you mother-figure that is Nazz-girl. You truly have the responsibility as that of a chicken to a newborn hatchling."

Nazz raised a brow and had a nervous smile. "Uh, gee. Thanks you for sharing that Rolf."

Eevee raised a paw and tapped Nazz's shoulder. "(Can I have a treat or something to snack on? I feel peckish.)"

"Aw you hungry?" Nazz used her expert babysitting skills and she understood that her Eevee was hungry. She went into her bag and she pulled out what seemed to be a little cupcake that she meant to have for herself later on, but I guess if it's to keep her Eevee happy who was she to deny such a request?

"There you go little dude!" Nazz cheerfully handed Eevee the small yellow, bite-sized cupcake and Eevee ate it in less than a few bites, now satisfied.

Suddenly, they were put to a halt. "Stop!" Rolf's voice hollered, making Skiddo and Wilfred both stop in place. Wilfred squealed as he came to a halt and Nazz nearly fell backwards.

As soon as Nazz regained balance and remained on Wilfred, she turned towards Rolf. "Dude, is there something up?"

Rolf pointed towards something standing in the tall grass ahead. "Rolf sees a formidable foe that is to be menacing ahead." And he was right as Nazz and her Eevee turned forwards.

When Nazz saw that the creature was bigger than her and as big as Rolf, she just stared with astonishment. "…whoa." That was all that came to her mind.

What she saw was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin. Its head was oblong-like and low on its shoulders, with an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that formed its nose and its left brow. Its hands and feet had three digits, with its feet and toes coming to a sharp point. It wore a light blue vest of sorts that had a black, v-neck collar that extended down to its black belt and had a black, square patch on the bend of its knees.

The wild Pokémon took notice of Nazz and Rolf and stared at them, as though anticipation them to be ready for battle if not startled.

"Rolf shall detect what this adversary that is as blue as Nana when she is waiting for her turn in the bathroom!" Rolf declared, pulling forth his Pokedex.

_"Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Desiring the strongest karate chop, they seclude themselves in mountains and train without sleeping."_

Rolf and Nazz then looked in awe as Sawk tied its belt and then got into a stance, ready for battle. Rolf saw that it was awaiting a challenger, and Rolf wanted to see if he or Nazz should take it on.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, let Rolf take this one. Rolf wishes to pit his avian of valiance against such a force that is that of a true fighter." Rolf said, starting to get off Skiddo. As Rolf was about to walk forward, he turned in response to seeing Nazz get up as well. Rolf turned towards Nazz. "What is this? Does it appear that bright and ready Nazz-girl wants this challenge?"

Nazz towards towards Rolf with a determined smile on her face. "Yeah dude, I want a turn." She then started to walk ahead and left Rolf to watch Wilfred and Skiddo. "I can do this. I won't let that jerk Kevin get the best of me." Nazz muttered under her breath and pulled out a poke ball. "It's time I step up!" She then threw her poke ball, revealing her Braixen at the ready with her stick in her hand like a wand.

"(Alrighty then dude, let's get started!)" Braixen said with a determined smile, much like her trainer has. The wild Sawk simply held his stance and he awaited for Braixen's move.

Nazz moved her hand in an arc. "Okay dude, let's use Flame Charge!" Nazz's Braixen then cloaked herself in flames and the Fire and Psychic-Type lunge at the wild Sawk. The Karate Pokémon saw this coming, but made no attempt to dodge as he actually had both his arms out by his sides and then his body was outlined in orange, via Counter.

Braixen lunged right into Sawk's abdomen, making the latter wince, but he stood his ground and he had Counter do the rest, making Braixen bounce right off of Sawk, feeling quite a bit of pain.

Nazz gasped as she saw Braixen get hurt right back. "Braixen, are you okay dude?" Nazz called out to her Braixen, to which the Fire and Psychic-Type got back up and she pumped a paw in the air.

"(Yeah! I can still razzle-dazzle!)" Braixen convinced, getting to her feet. Thankfully a red aura engulfed her body, meaning Flame Charge increased her Speed.

Nazz gave her usual perky smile and extended her arm. "Okay then, keep your distance this time!" Nazz commanded. "Use Psybeam!"

Braixen then used her stick and a streaky blue beam with pink circles was launched from the tip and headed right for Sawk. Sawk stood his ground yet again and he initiated Counter, which was a big mistake. The Psybeam came in and fazed right through Counter, with Sawk getting hit and he yelled as he took the attack whole and he fell backwards with a thud.

"Awesome! You show him Braixen!" Nazz cheered.

"(There's plenty where that came from!)" Braixen exclaimed, readying an assault as Sawk got back to his feet. Sawk made no haste in leaping into the air with such force that surprised everybody there. They then saw Sawk's two feet glow land in front of Braixen and swung around and kicked her across the face and followed it up with another kick in the face as she was stumbling backwards, via Double Kick.

Braixen felt both blows, but other than a stinging sensation on the side of her face, she was all good. "(Not cool dude!)" Nazz then ordered another Psybeam, in which she launched the streaky attack. Sawk saw this with surprise and he jerked out of the way and he lunged at Braixen and came at her with another single kick, this one being Low Sweep.

Nazz made sure to be smarter than that and she wasn't going to have Braixen get kicked again. "Get back!" She ordered. Braixen then used her legs and she lunged backwards a few feet in time to evade Low Sweep, which was very close to hitting her. "Alrighty dudes, let's wrap this up with Psybeam!"

Braixen aimed her stick at Sawk once more and was thankfully in close range so as to not miss again. Braixen fired her attack and Sawk was hit right in the chest, effectively sending him soaring into the air and came crashing down on his back. Luckily, that was a super effective move and he fainted.

Nazz perked herself in glee that she took down a strong Fighting-Type. "Yay!" Nazz cheered. Nazz went over and she hugged Braixen for a job well done. "Yeah Braixen wait a go!"

Skiddo looked on with Rolf on him and the two grinned. "Rolf feels of great satisfaction for gogo Nazz-girl and her victory against he who kicks harder than Victor when approached behind."

Skiddo took note of this and he blinked. "(Then I shall take note and approach Victor in front when we meet at last. I'm really anxious to get into battle again!)"

Nazz turned back towards the others and she smiled. "Well guys, I guess we should be getting back on the road again, huh?" Nazz inquired. Her Eevee then wagged her tail and she hopped off of Wilfred and she went up to Nazz. Nazz turned to look down and saw how happy Eevee was with Nazz's victory. Nazz pet its head again. "Aw, are you ready to go little guy?"

"(Yes!)" Eevee squealed with excitement. As Eevee ceased wagging her tail, she felt her level going up due to the Exp. That is shared when battling. Eevee then blinked. "(Huh?)" Suddenly, Eevee felt her body light up a light blue and then an energy field encased around her.

Nazz and Braixen had hands over their mouths in astonishment. "Dude, like you're evolving!" Nazz exclaimed.

"(Wow, that was fast.)" Braixen commented, seeing Eevee now growing in height and then they saw her get what seemed to be ribbons.

When the light exploded, Nazz and everyone else saw a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and a thinner tail. There were two bows on her left ear and one around her neck, where two feelers adorned it. The bows were pale cream with pink centers, while the feelers were pale cream with pink and blue tips. She had short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Her eyes were blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. Two pointed teeth were seen on her upper jaw. Her tail was slightly curved in a crescent shape.

The newly evolved Pokémon hopped once in glee and she looked very happy. "(I feel so alive!)" She proclaimed, her feelers waving slightly in the air.

Nazz was now extremely happy, her Eevee not only evolved, but it looked super adorable. She pulled out her Pokedex and analyzed this newly evolved version of her Eevee.

_"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."_

Braixen went up to Sylveon and smiled. "(Wow, you evolved fast. Congratulations!)" She said.

Sylveon smiled with joy. "(Thanks!)"

Even Rolf and Skiddo perked at the joyful evolution. "Rolf sees that the small brown canine has grown faster than Rolf's turnips with mammal manure." He commented. He then had a grin and raised a brow as he had a hand under his chin. "But how can this be?"

Nazz pet her Braixen and Sylveon at the same time. "I don't know Rolf." Nazz then had a slight epiphany. "Hey I got it! Maybe there's something we can read in our guide books or perhaps something in the Pokémon Center in Shalour City!"

"That may be, and we have much ground that is to be behind our feet!" Rolf grabbed Nazz's hand and flung her onto Wilfred's back. "Come curious one and let us embark on our guest and conquer these feeble-minded hooligans that taunt us in the tall grass!" Rolf proclaimed.

"(Onward!)" Skiddo shouted, now making way.

Nazz reached and returned Braixen, but Sylveon stayed out of her poke ball with a smile and had her feelers entangle around Nazz's right arm. Nazz looked down in curiosity as Sylveon was walking alongside them for a little bit longer, much to Nazz's delight. Wilfred walked alongside Skiddo, snorting and the group made way through the Route.

* * *

**Reflection Cave – The Eds**

The Eds had made it deep within Reflection Cave. Thanks to Double D reviewing his geography, he was well aware of the cracks of light that peered down from the ceiling and how glossy Reflection Cave can be during the day.

Eddy and Double D were currently watching Ed's Charmeleon quarrel with what was revealed to be a round and green Pokémon surrounded by a darker green, gel-like substance. The inner body had dark, oval eyes and a red diamond-shaped mouth. On the upper left side of the head was a curly, yellow growth.

"Ed, just finish that booger already! We need to find our way out of here!" Eddy scolded Ed. The Eds had taken a detour because Double D caught a glimpse of some cavern below the first floor and the Eds went in. They had just came out with the TM containing Gyro Ball, and it was at this point Ed was finishing up a quick battle with a wild Solosis.

The Solosis launched a Hidden Power, which was three light blue balls of energy, and the attack closed in on Charmeleon and scored a clean hit. Solosis breathe heavily, already feeling pain earlier from a Fire Fang and it was stunned when Charmeleon hardly had much of a scratch on itself.

"(Gee, that kind of tickles.)" Charmeleon taunted.

Ed pointed at Solosis. "Defeat the jelly man with the wrath of your breath!" Ed commanded. Though confusing at first, Charmeleon got the message and he roared menacingly as always and unleashed a blue and black beam that shaped into a dragon. The Dragon Rage attack shot at Solosis, causing a brief, blue explosion and it only took a brief ten seconds for the smoke from the aftershock to clear out. The Eds saw that Solosis had fainted.

"We have defeated yet another jelly man!" Ed proclaimed.

Eddy looked amused with a raised brow. "Nice work lumpy."

Charmeleon roared in yet another successful triumph. "(I can't be beat by such mere weaklings. I am invincible.)" He growled. Though he wanted yet another opponent to crush, Charmeleon was returned to his poke ball catered by Ed.

The Eds walked roughly a hundred meters and Double D and Eddy were conversing, though the former was a little more discouraged.

"This is your fault sockhead!" Eddy scolded, pointing at him. "You just had to go check that hidden cave out, huh!"

Double D, while startled, tried to defend his actions. "In my defense Eddy, I assumed that there would be a very valuable asset that dwelled within these unreached vicinities. That TM that contains Gyro Ball is a fair counterbalance of our off-track." He persuaded. It wasn't much really, but in terms of moves it would help in a way. Eddy narrowed his gaze and just groaned heavily, seeing as how arguing isn't going to get them anywhere.

"Fine, but wherever this path takes us, it better be quick!" He then turned towards Ed, who was seeing a reflection from a mirror a fair distance away and was making funny faces at himself. He saw Ed pinch his ears and pulled them out and watch them shrink back in. He then saw Ed opening his mouth and using his tongue like a fan blade, seeing it spin. "Ed! Let's get moving!" Eddy shouted.

Ed's tongue relaxed and it zoomed back into Ed's mouth. "Roger loco in my coco Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Eddy, I fail to see how Ed's amusement is any different from you constantly admiring yourself. You've been looking at yourself through the mirrors every chance we've had ever since our arrival to Reflection Cave." Double D explained.

"Well can I tell ya Double D?" Eddy said with a hint of modesty and gesturing to his whole body. "I can't help it if I'm good-looking." And on that awkward note, the trio made their way and made to right turns and then saw something up ahead.

"Strange?" Double D said, examining the light ahead. "Now what could be that glistening object in the light shining straight down?"

"I bet it's jewels!" Eddy exclaimed, still excited to get some money, though they already had a lot, but you couldn't blame Eddy for having old habits die hard.

"Eddy wait!" Double D urged. He then began his pursuit. "Oh curse perpetual opulent desires." He went as fast as his feet could carry. Ed followed suit in his usual gallop. It didn't even take the Eds two minutes to get close enough to find out what the big light was.

When Eddy saw what it really was, he just looked baffled. "Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed in frustration. "We came all this way towards the back of this cave for a stupid marble under a light?!"

The marble was a simple gray, with what seemed to be a helix that is comprised of shades of yellow and brown. Double D took note of this and then he walked ahead of a bummed Eddy. Double D picked up the marble and he got an even closer look.

Ed looked over Double D's shoulder and saw the marble. "Can we play marbles Double D?"

"Ed, please, I'm trying to examine what this could be." Double D explained. "Strange, it looks so similar, yet so different. Just what is this…?"

"We have enough marbles to play Double D." Ed persuaded. When Ed had just said that, almost immediately Double D turned towards Ed. He had a hunch as to what these 'marbles' were if he followed Ed's logic.

"Pardon?" He then asked a question. "Ed, tell me, where do we have these 'marbles' located?" He asked as though he was in a hurry.

Ed put a finger to his lip and stared at the ceiling that peered light. "Um…oh! Oh!" Ed actually remembered where the marbles were. He used his hands to count. "Uh, okay. Uh, Eddy's giant bird that time traveled, my flaming lizardman, your amphibian of the Shell Shore Isle, Eddy's cabbage, and um…" Ed trailed off, now having his brain stop, even though it never started to begin with.

Double D held a palm to him. "That'll do Ed." That's all Double D needed. He had figured it out thanks to the references Ed provided. He then ran up to Eddy with the 'marble'. "Eddy, I've figured it out!"

"Figured out what?" Eddy said in his usual grumpy and confused tone.

"I've figured out what this so called 'marble' really is! This is no 'marble' Eddy, it's a Mega Stone!" Double D said with such excitement.

Eddy blinked and then remembered what Professor Sick of More or something said earlier. Something about Mega Stones and how they unleash power. Eddy almost flung into the air with realization.

"Double D, you're a genius!" Eddy exclaimed. He looked with excitement at the Mega Stone and he grabbed it from Double D's hand and he chuckled with excitement. "This is too good Double D! Now once we learn the secret to Mega Evolution, Kevin will never call us dorks again." He snickered, thinking how much better he'll be when he finally confronts Kevin.

Double D retrieved the Mega Stone from the amused Eddy and held it back in his hand. "One step at a time Eddy." Double D urged. "Don't forget, Kevin may find out the secrets to Mega Evolution too. And let's not forget as to why we were given a head start to begin with." He then turned away and walked a few paces. "Furthermore, we don't know who or to what Pokémon this Mega Stone belongs to. It's possible that we need to catch a specific one in order to do so."

Hearing this, Eddy groaned and he looked impatient. "Man, I hate these so called 'key factors' of yours Double D." Eddy said, using a mocking tone when saying 'key factors'. He rolled his eyes and he just went walking. "Fine. Let's just get moving already."

The Eds then went the way they came, but it only took a few paces until they had encounter a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs were connected to the body by red spheres. The knees had small, white coverings. There were red pads on the tips of its white fingers, and the black feet curled upwards. Blue growths extend from the sides of its head, and there were red circles on the cheeks.

The creature was staring at the Eds while moving its arms as though it were making a barrier. The Eds all witnessed this and they were creeped out.

"What on earth is that?" Double D exclaimed, seeing the humanoid being.

"Man I hate mimes." Eddy squealed nervously.

Ed, however, was actually seeing the mime and he smiled. "Hey guys, why is it dancing?" Ed then saw the creature move its arms in the similar motion continuously. "Look at me guys, I'm a windmill!" Ed then got back to his feet and he rotated both arms in opposite directions and it made winding sounds, like he was a stiff robot. "Haha!" Ed smiled as he kept doing it, much to the offense given to his soon-to-be adversary.

"Ed, you be careful now!" Double D called out. "You be aware of your joints!" Seeing as how Ed kept going, and nothing was happening at this point, Double D pulled out his Pokedex so as to analyze what Ed was failing to mimic.

_"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. Emanations from its fingertips solidify the air into invisible walls that repel even harsh attacks."_

"My word. Solidifies the air?" Double D was awestruck for a brief second about how it could do such a thing. He then turned to Eddy. "Eddy, I do fear that Ed may be up against a more formidable opponent than we realize."

Eddy just waved it off. "Bah, don't worry your egghead about Ed. The lump's got this in the bag." He then called out to Ed. "Hey monobrow, can you get to battling already?! I wanna get on with my life!"

Ed then ceased his failed mimicry and he turned to his ill-tempered pal and gave an 'okeydokey' sign. "Your wish is my lasagna!" He called back. He turned his head a whole 180 and he saw that Mr. Mime was ready to take down Ed. Ed then turned his whole body back towards it and waved to it. "Hello mime, I am Ed, and I will be your adversary for this evening." He dullfully implied, pulling out a poke ball. "I call upon my alien to come forth and send the mime back to Circusville of the Outlaw Clowns!"

His poke ball opened, revealing his Inkay floating in the air and was ready for battle. His 'space squid' was ready for battle. "(Alright Ed! Your space squid is at your command!)" Inkay implied with determination. "(Let's get'em.)"

Ed then pointed at Mr. Mime. "We shall unleash our power by using our Return!" He commanded. Inkay then glowed pink and then he rushed at Mr. Mime with his little lower body going first. Inkay had successfully scored a powerful shot that make a rippling heart and Mr. Mime fell back with a thud.

Ed's Inkay returned to its original position and pumped his two tentacles in the air. "(We're just warming up)" He proclaimed as Mr. Mime was getting back up.

Ed pointed at the mime again. "Do it again!" Ed happily exclaimed and laughed, Inkay doing Return again and he glowed pink and he rushed at Mr. Mime. This time, the wild Mr. Mime was ready as it then put its hands out and unleashed a beam of multicolored energy, via Psywave.

Inkay kept on going. "(I'm not dumb!)" Inkay then went straight through the Psywave, surprising Mr. Mime and Double D and Eddy alike. Inkay landed a clear shot on Mr. Mime's head, making a pink heart ripple and Mr. Mime fell back again.

"How'd it do that?" Eddy watched as he was in shock when he saw Inkay fly straight through the Psywave.

"Well Eddy, Inkay is a part Dark-Type, meaning Psychic-Type moves have no effect on it whatsoever." Double D explained, recalling his Type notes he jotted down.

Mr. Mime got back up and it then looked irritated. It then moved its hands up front and it created a shining, rainbow-colored round barrier emerged.

Ed tilted his head as he was slightly confused. "A mirror?"

Double D called out to him. "Ed! That's Reflect, it'll cut your physical attacks in half!" He exclaimed.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Quite your griping, will ya Double D? Ed knows what he's doing. So shut up and watch."

Ed had his tongue ticking out as he then remembered something. "Oh, I know! I saw my alien do this move." He said. "Um, okay. Uh…" Ed began spacing out, thinking as to what had to be done here, though his brain had stopped.

Mr. Mime then went on the offensive and used Psywave, attacking before Ed could do anything. The attack hit, but there was no effect as Inkay looked unfazed by the assault.

"Oh! I know what to do!" Ed exclaimed, not saying attention as to what had just happening ten seconds ago.

"He does?" Eddy and Double D said in unison.

"Alien space squid! Use your powers of vengeance and delivered the mime's well-catered meal!" He exclaimed.

Inkay raised a brow. _'(I think the oaf means Payback, but okay.)' _Inkay then coated himself in a purple aura and then he zoomed into Mr. Mime. Inkay zoomed as fast as he could go and he eventually made contact with Reflect, but still made Mr. Mime feel a lot of pain and skid. The Barrier Pokémon was on a knee as it felt its HP was in the red zone.

"Show 'em Ed!" Eddy shouted. "Finish that makeup freak!" Though nobody told Eddy that Mr. Mimes don't wear makeup…until Double D pointed it out.

"Um, Eddy? It doesn't wear any exfoliation." Double D pointed out, startling Eddy.

"WHAT?! For real?!" Eddy almost gaped at the disbelief with a smile on his face. "That thing is as bad as my mom when she has no makeup!" He then burst out laughing while Double D shook his head.

"Be sure that your mom doesn't hear this Eddy." Double D warned, referring to motherly instincts, of which made Eddy clamp his mouth shut.

Ed continued on with his battle. "Now we shall use the powers of the sleepies!" Ed commanded.

His Inkay understood and then had the yellow part on his head shine and then the light emanating from it reached Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime's vision grew hazy for a few moments and then it fell forward and fell fast asleep.

Ed then pointed once more. "Unleash the powers of your Psybeam of pink circles!" Ed commanded.

"(Say goodnight, catered by the alien!)" Inkay then turned upside down, unleashing his streaky blue beam at Mr. Mime and it made a direct hit. The Mr. Mime was hit while asleep and the Psybeam burst with an explosion. When the small burst of energy subsided, it was shown that Mr. Mime had fainted. Thankfully that Psybeam was just enough to finish the job.

"You may throw away your servers!" Ed exclaimed, getting the phrase 'tip your servers' wrong, and then he turned around and gave a toothy grin. "Can I be a windmill again?"

Trying to ignore Ed's comments, Eddy and Double D both walked up to him. "Ed, you did a marvelous job. Your Inkay had successfully fended off against a formidable opponent. I do believe that it's a sign that your progress is paying off to a great extent." Double D praised.

Inkay was still upside down, even after firing, as he then felt a funny feeling. "(I feel…topsy-turvy…sort of…)"

"Like cheese on my burgers Double D?" Ed asked.

Eddy looked annoyed yet amused. "He means progress Ed."

Double D then tried to change the matter. "Well now, I guess we can get back on track and head for Shalour City, yes?"

"About time!" Eddy was ready to take the lead and then he looked at a gazing Ed. "Ed! Move it!"

The Eds all looked up to where Ed was gazing at, and they too looked in awe as they saw a light blue light engulf Inkay. Inkay was then surrounded in an energy field as they all saw his tentacles on the head grow, and the arms increase in length, and it grew in general.

"My word." Double D muttered.

"Boy, that thing is getting big." Eddy noted, stepping back.

Ed raised his arms above his head. "My alien is undergoing its mutation! Into the almighty alien squid lord!" Ed exclaimed as he saw the light exploding.

They all saw a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. He had a pair of fins on the bottom of his body that function as legs that were folded as it was currently levitating in the air. His main body had six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around his body above the spots. His arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance. He had a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy 'hair' made of eight tentacles.

"(Oh, so I guess I'm an alien squid lord now.)" The newly evolved pokémon noted.

"Oh dear." Double D said, noting how menacing it looked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Okay, I'm a little freaked out." Eddy said. "Does all of the things Ed get end up being that freaky?"

Ed looked in awe. "Wow, too cool!" He got his Pokedex out and he analyzed the squid-like creature that was floating in the air.

_"Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon. It lures prey close with hypnotic motions, then wraps its tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids."_

Ed looked back up and he smiled greatly. "My alien squid is so other wordly!" He proclaimed, with his tongue sticking out from his closed grin.

Double D and Eddy both turned towards the other and turned back towards Ed. "Um, very well put Ed, but let's leave the comic book talk for when we reach Shalour City, yes?" Double D mentioned.

"Yeah, the soon we get there, the sooner we get our third badge!" There was a short pause and then Eddy turned and started walking. "Well I'm out of here."

Double D then turned and followed as well. "Coming Eddy. Ed, let us continue onwards!"

"YOU BETCHA!" Ed shouted and he laughed as he started galloping like a horse and sped along and with his friends.

Malamar looked on as his master was being the happy idiot his pals know and cherish, leaving a grin on his face. _'(Thank you Ed.)' _Malamar made it this far because of Ed; if it weren't for him, he would still be in Route 8 and be living on the cliff his entire life. Ed sure made a happy change for the better for Malamar. Malamar floated along through the air right behind Ed, following Ed wherever he may go, even to the ends of the earth.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Round, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Screech

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Whirlipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Shock, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Ember, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Stench

Moves: Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Rollout

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Scary Face, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Bite, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 22

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Limber

Moves: Karate Chop, Wing Attack, Roost, Aerial Ace

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Feint Attack, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 27

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 27

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Take Down, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 25

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Bite, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Glare

* * *

**Most of you would've expected more from the Eds and their trek through Reflection Cave, even I did, but the fact remains that there are other characters spread about that need some attention. Sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring, but I will be trying my best as always. **

**I got a recent Review of an idea somebody had, to which I acknowledge, but I must point this out for like the hundredth time already. I GO BY THE GAME, NOT ANIME. You all got that? Is that so hard?**

**At any rate, the update took me three days to make after I did a chapter in **_**The Fairy Contender**_**. I'll be jumping back in forth as always, so feel free to check out my other story to get where my progression lies.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love how I portray everybody and wish to have more updates come in the future.**

**I was pointed out that I lost a Favorite or two earlier, to which didn't hurt me as bad, but I would really appreciate it if you guys support this story and I hope to gain more Favorites and Follows.**

* * *

**Next Time: Brains VS Brawn**


	20. Brains VS Brawn

Chapter 20 – Brains VS Brawn

**S'up peeps! This is your favorite author, Insane Dominator, bringing you yet another thrilling and exciting chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**. Sorry for not updating earlier. I was getting to a vital point in my other story and now I'm initiating a battle in this story. Be ready, for this shall be a gym battle chapter you don't wanna miss.**

**Eternal Nexus Warrior: Will Nazz also get a Dedenne? No, she has more than enough Fairy-Types.**

**Please try and leave more Review guys, there's been a huge decline since my return and I need more Reviews for my chapters.**

**Shoutouts go to RavenousEds and garyisstupid, their stories are very entertaining and fun to read!**

**I shall now stop talking and let you enjoy the update!**

**FOREWARNING: Long, long chapter, but it'll be worth it.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds wake up and get a call from Professor Sycamore in terms of their parents and their reaction to their Cyllage Gym battles and also of the Mega Evolution guru in Shalour City up ahead. Jimmy's Skiploom evolved into Jumpluff, and Kevin's Houndour evolved in Houndoom. Nazz had caught an Eevee that had evolved into Sylveon. The Eds find a Mega Stone in Reflection Cave and Ed's Inkay evolved into Malamar.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Brains VS Brawn**

It was roughly around noon more or less. Reflection Cave connected directly to Shalour City. The Eds had manage to get out of that cave, though you could say the parting gift wasn't the best you could ever receive.

"Ye-houch!" Eddy hollered as Double D was carefully extricating leftover barbs from that sudden assault from above. Double D had just plucked yet another barb and Eddy yelped again, cursing under his breath.

"Hold still Eddy. I'm being as careful as I can. Extracting these barbs take time and precision." Double D explained to his pal.

Eddy turned his head as Double D was trying to pluck yet another barb from his back. "Hey, it's not my fault that grenade with eyes fell on me! Dow-ouch!" Eddy had a barb plucked yet again and he felt as though he had slept on a porcupine.

Double D had been plucking and extracting Ferroseed thorns from Eddy's back for a good two minutes. That Ferroseed wasn't at all friendly when it swooped from above and stuck to Eddy. "Now, let's be thankful that Braixen's Fire-Type attacks were able to deal with that barbarian." Double D implied.

"Do you think that it a living plant from Vegetation Unleashed?" Ed asked, implying a movie he had seen about plants and their mutated deformities and referring Ferroseed as one, but it was left unanswered as Double D took out the last barb, making Eddy feel as free as a pretty songbird.

Eddy stretched and cracked his back, relieving himself of the pain and he turned towards his two pals. "Alright, alright. Let's just get to that Pokémon Center and…" Eddy stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes had caught something, as did Ed's. They both stared out passed Double D, making the brains of the Eds confused.

"What could you guys be looking…oh my." Double D turned around to see what Eddy and Ed were looking at and even Double D was left speechless.

They saw a very, and I mean very, large tower just north of Shalour City. The city itself, they could clearly see from the hill that Reflection Cave was, but the tower was something else.

"What in heaven's name is that? It's so massive." Double D described, stunned by the tower on a peninsula that connected to the city. A big tower and a vital pit stop advised by Professor Sycamore earlier. Is it possible that the key to Mega Evolution laid before them?

"Better not be one of those mansions like that last one. That pooch-loving cash lover was really getting on my nerves." Eddy testified, failing to uphold the irony that he stated. Though it wouldn't be ironic as of this point. Eddy's desire for riches did decrease to a low level after venturing about. After the amount he collects after every battle with a trainer, a quarter couldn't compare.

Double D felt rather nervous. Just what did behold them? There was no turning back, especially since they've come this far. Their third badge just waited for them at the Shalour Gym. Double D casted any low-spirited thoughts aside and assured his pals that there was certain glory awaiting them. "Gentlemen, I say we check out said imposing tower before us, so as to relieve any and all suspicion. Shall we?" With high hopes, they went onwards.

Their first stop led to the Pokémon Center, where the Eds had restore their Pokémon's health and attended to their appetites. Nothing went on really, except some were anxious for a gym battle, and some were left neutral, including Snorlax, who never learned from yesterday. He had eaten three Poke Puffs like yesterday and he was unable to eat anything else. Those cupcakes really packed a punch.

After their hardy meals, Double D had decided to switch things up again. He ventured towards the PC box that was close to the counter and he had put his Kadabra away, taking out Whirlipede and putting her in his party. Afterwards, the trio exited the Pokémon Center and ventured north towards the tower.

About a ten minute's trek brought them down towards the beach, where they behold the very large tower on the other side of the narrow sand path. The tower itself was protected by a twenty foot brick wall as its border. Aside from the huge staircase that led inside, the upper half of the tower was askew to say the least. If you looked at it from the Eds' view, you'd see that the left half was much taller than the right, the left looking completely different. Four narrow stones were on the left that made the left side that much bigger and the right was more rounded and blue-roofed. In general, it was hard to discern with such random detail.

"Just what the heck kind of tower is this?! It's like some kid made the blueprints!" Eddy commented, unappreciative of the unique structure.

Though Double D did acknowledge the awkward tower structure. "Well, it is an eccentric design."

"It must have ventured through the Tectonic Dimension, fusing forth several ruins in order to solve the mystery and prophecy to save the race from impending darkness from the Orochi Dragon of the Norm." Ed stated, using some movie he watched, and apparently that good to even be remembered.

His pals looked on despondently as usual at their muscle-bound friend and then got on with approaching their destination. Eddy lead the hasty charge as Double D and Ed lagged behind, following their impatient and impulsive schemer.

When the trio had made it to the peninsula, there was a sign directly to the right was a location sign. Double D approached the sign with curiosity spread across his face. "Hmmmm. Well now, let's see what this peculiar tower is called, shall we?" Double D approached and stopped in front of the sign, reading it aloud. "It says 'Tower of Mastery, the tower of further awakenings'."

"Tower of Mastery?" Eddy reiterated in question, looking back up at the tall architecture in front of them.

"That's correct Eddy. I suppose we shall engage with this mystery of Mega Evolution from within." Double D theorized, given the information provided from the factors earlier. "Shall we proceed?"

"Taste buds ready for liftoff!" Ed announced, galloping his way and followed by an ill humor Eddy. The trio had ventured into the Tower of Mastery. When all three entered, saying that they were mind blown would be scratching the surface. The tower scaled upwards to no end, a spiral staircase along the side. The tower had a huge diameter of almost three hundred meters, with something enormous in the center. In the middle was a base that had a green door, meaning it was an entrance, but the entrance had some strange helix design like the Mega Stones they've been carrying around. The base itself had what appeared to be a statue of a Pokémon. The statue in general was _massive_. We were talking almost four hundred meters high. The statue seemed to resemble Lucario somewhat, but for some odd reason, it looked different.

The Eds were too awe struck at the moment to even care about the features. The three were left shocked at the giant statue and the even more giant tower spiraling upwards.

"What the heck am I looking at?" Eddy said in a baffled manner.

"I-I'm left speechless!" Double D inquired. "This is beyond mystifying! This structure seems so vital with the statue giving it such a dominance."

Ed was left speechless as to the masterpiece in front of their eyes. "The super human coyote of the Royal Canine Empire." Ed muttered. He then gasped with excitement. "Do you think they'll give us collars?!"

Eddy turned towards him. "Yeah, so we can put you on a leash!" He joked, laughing at his own amusement.

"How predictable." Double D sighed, noting the door in front of them. "Well, I guess we should…"

Eddy interrupted. "Hold up, if anyone's getting a shot at this Mega Evolution thing first, it's me!" He pointed at himself as a reference. Eddy led the way and he knocked on the door. "Hello?" He shouted loudly.

"Eddy please, inside voices." Double D implored with a harsh whisper.

Though reluctant, Eddy stopped momentarily and he grumbled as he was about to knock more subtly than last time. As he was doing so, he stopped in motion as the door had opened, revealing an old man with very long eyebrows that stretched down and from the sides of his face, leaving a pinch of old blonde on the top. He had a periwinkle shirt and pants.

The weirdest part wasn't just his eyebrows, but the fact Korrina was there as well. This had completely shocked the Eds as they did not see this coming. Why was Korrina in the Tower of Mastery?

"Can I help you?" The old man asked. The old man examined the three that were bewildered and he blinked in remembrance. "Ah, now I remember! You're that group that Professor Sycamore had told me about. You three were called Ed, Double D, and Eddy, according to the professor." The old man explained.

Eddy was shocked by this set of news, as was Double D. "Hold the phone, you know the professor?" Eddy asked in his usual tone.

The old man nodded as Korrina looked on at Double D, smiling and made the beanie-wearing brains of the group flush a barely noticeable pink on the cheeks.

"Indeed, he informed me of you three arriving today." The old man continued. "I am known as the Mega Evolution guru. I am an acquaintance of his."

Ed spoke up. "Do you really hate ectoplasm?" Ed asked, disappointed.

Eddy face palmed. "You lummox, he said 'guru', not goo rude. Pay attention."

Double D then coughed to get their bickering out of the way. "Anyways, continue if you may?"

The Mega Evolution guru nodded, acknowledging Double D's polite manner. As well as getting an even bigger grin on Korrina's face. The man spoke. "Very well. Mega Evolution guru isn't my real name, obviously. I guess you can call me Gurkinn. You three, approach."

The Eds then approached the man as he led them inside, revealing the domain to consist a small bed, a couple of book shelves, a rug, and a big brown square table.

Korrina then blinked as she felt Lucario's poke ball rattle for some peculiar reason. She then recalled that yesterday Eddy was something special that Lucario acknowledged. Maybe…

Korrina roller skated closer towards the group. "Hey guys!"

"Say, aren't you that roller blading girl from yesterday?" Eddy recalled. To which she nodded. Korrina then smiled at everyone, but was mainly directed towards Double D. "It's so good to see all of you!"

Double D's cheeks became pink yet again, but he remained polite and composed. "And what a joyful meeting with you too Korrina."

Korina then turned towards Eddy. "Say, Eddy. Lucario is in his poke ball, but even I can tell it's really glad to see you again."

Eddy raised a brow. "Say what? Is that canine psychic or something?"

Eddy then found himself scrunched as Ed had a hand pressed down on his head as he looked at Korrina with a hand with wiggling fingers. "The coyote has sensed our coming forth and wants to relinquish us to the king!"

Korrina blinked and sweat dropped, but nevertheless felt amused by Ed's silly ways. "I wouldn't say that."

Gurkinn then stepped forth. "Let's take this outside my domain." They exited the small place, much to Eddy saying they just entered, but went unanswered. They met outside the base of the statue, the sunlight coming through the multitude of open windows. "Very well." He then began his explanation. "I would assume you all know about Pokémon Evolution?"

"Well yeah, we've had that a zillion times already!" Eddy stated.

Trying to cover for Eddy's rudeness, Double D spoke. "What my friend is saying is yes, we have ascertained the basic knowledge of Pokémon Evolution."

"My monsters have destroyed many cities." Ed stated, in terms of cities he meant other wild Pokémon.

Korrina nodded. "Exactly, and some Pokémon evolve with certain qualifications as well. But Mega Evolution is an Evolution that transcends all other Evolution." She added.

"Indeed! Mega Evolution is a transformation of Pokémon that were thought to be unable to evolve further. It's a whole new level of power." Gurkinn explained.

Double D was quite perplexed. "So what you are saying is that if a Pokémon is fully evolved to its final form, you're saying…"

"They can transform into the ultimate monsters of the nebula!" Ed butted in.

"In a way, yes." Korrina said. "However, not all Pokémon can have a Mega Evolution."

Gurkinn then cleared his throat once more. "There's a reason why I said 'transformation' earlier. Mega Evolution is different from Evolution because it ends after a certain amount of time."

Double D blinked and tried to clarify. "In other words, it's a temporary Evolution?"

Eddy, out of all of them, didn't appreciate this factor. "What a rip off! I thought Mega Evolution would mean power forever?"

Double D turned towards his friend. "Eddy, that's how it is so hush." Eddy was just left kicking some dust as he wanted a permanent Mega Evolution.

"My monster fighters get a temporary upgrade?" Ed asked.

Korrina had a hand to her hip. "Yes, Mega Evolution is a special kind of Evolution. Like we said, there's so much we don't know. We're not sure why it only activates in battle, but what we do know is that Mega Evolution itself requires certain items. And the most important element to Mega Evolution is trust. If the Trainer and Pokémon do not have trust, Mega Evolution can't activate."

"Trust?" Double D pondered. "As in the bond between us and our Pokémon?"

Korrina turned towards him and winked. "Right!" This little wink made Double D pink yet again.

Gurkinn continued with explaining. "To make a Mega Evolution work, you need two items: A Mega Stone for the Pokémon and a Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the Trainer. Since Professor Sycamore trusts you, I shall as well."

"You're kidding me…" Eddy trailed off in disbelief. "This meaning…SWEET! MEGA EVOLUTION, HERE I COME!" He jumped around in joy and shouted, unaware of the people watching.

Ed decided to join the fun Eddy was caught up in. "BOUNCY HOUSE!" Ed then began hopping about and laughing with Eddy in the background while Double D remain composed and he turned back towards Gurkinn and Korrina.

"Please excuse them, they're just excited is all." Double D persuaded.

Gurkinn brushed it off. "No trouble really. I can see that you three are original, and I find that all the more reasonable to bestow you three with Mega Rings. I was fortunate enough to have three…however."

When Eddy heard 'however', he literally froze in midair, not even moving an inch, which of course left him open for when Ed accidentally bounced and rammed his thick head into Eddy, sending him hurling upwards a hundred feet and came crashing straight down in an Eddy-sized crater. Eddy arose with stars spinning over him and scratches and Ed continued to jump and bounce until he was halted when Double D held out a palm to tell Ed to stop in place.

"…before I can give you the Mega Ring…" Gurkinn continued, making Eddy shoot back up and lose any thought of bashing the lump, everyone was paying full attention to the condition. "…you must defeat Korrina, my granddaughter, and the Gym Leader."

"WHAT?!" Eddy exclaimed, now looking like he wasn't hurt and was stunned to learn that Korrina was the Gym Leader. He turned towards Korrina. "You mean _you're_ the Gym Leader here?!"

Korrina nodded and she smile sincerely. "Yup! I was waiting to see what your reactions were going to be." She giggled, seeing the stunned and sizzling look on Eddy's face for not being told sooner, Ed for his casual grin, and Double D for looking unfathomed.

"My, this is a first." The brains of the Eds stated. "We had no idea."

Korrina turned away towards the exit and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you three at the gym. Let's see if you guys are ready for Mega Evolution, shall we?" She then roller-bladed her way out of the place, to which the Eds tried to follow and Double D turned back towards Gurkinn.

"Thank you for everything." Double D said and then he left to join up with his pals.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…**

The Eds had found themselves in front of what seemed to be the gym. It had a yellow-orange poke ball symbol of sorts on the right side, firm on a gold column. In front of the Eds was pair of doors with glass and navy blue framing. The small staircase led up to it was between two gold columns and two huge arced windows made of glass with gold framing were on the opposite sides. A gold column was on the other side of the enormous windows. A brown dome was above the doors that entered inside. The roofing in general was brown with dome-like edging in the middle, yet flat on the top. There were two other roofs on the left and right, but they were more pyramid-lie with flat tops as well. On the left side was an enormous stone cut out of the gym symbol, just like the small yellow-orange one in front.

"My word. This structure seems more reasonable to be a gym than any of the other places here." Double D indicated.

Eddy had fists in his mouth and his hair stood straight up, thinking that the place was actual gold. He was nothing but paralyzed.

Double D looked and noticed that Eddy wasn't moving out of shock. He noticed this look was similar to when he got a jar of money for Ed's rant on the Cannibalistic Underground Mole Mutants. "Eddy?" Double D called out. "Oh Eddy?" Still, nothing. Seeing as how this was critical, he turned towards Ed. "Ed?"

"Aye eye admiral Double D!" Ed saluted with his finger under his nose like a moustache and he carried Eddy under his armpits, to which when they had just reached the doors in front, Eddy's eyes began watering from Ed's pit stink. Eddy snapped out of his trance and he pried himself from Ed's arm.

"Pee-yew Ed! Did you even shower from yesterday?!" Eddy exclaimed, stepping back with a plugged nose.

"Glad to have you back in reality Eddy." Double D said. "Now then, are you ready to venture forth and take on this challenge?" It was clearly obvious when Eddy nearly pushed him out of the way and he opened the doors first.

When they went in, they saw a completely different area compared to the previous two gyms. The gym was surrounded by a roller blading track in a long octagonal shape. There were two rails that extended and entered what looked like a poke ball base, with the usual red on top and a yellow rather than white.

"What the?!" Eddy was a little socked. "What the heck kind of gym is this?!"

"Hello there." A voice said, startling the Eds and making them jerk to their right. "I am the referee for this gym. To proceed you will have to use roller skates."

"Rolling escape?" Ed asked.

"Incorrect Ed, this ref is telling us we have to…to…" Double D gulped, realizing he has to actually roller blade his way in order to get to Korrina. Running and walking he can manage thanks to the endless trailing he and his pals accomplished, but roller blading may be a bit much to ask for. The guy can't even hold himself up when he danced with Nazz for crying out loud!

Eddy looked over with suspicion as he saw Double D trail off. He saw how Double D looked blindly and was starting to sweat. Eddy waved Double D's worries off. "Bah quit your worrying Double D, you're gonna lose those legs of yours if you keep that up." He warned.

"Here." The ref fitted the Eds with roller blades that were provided by the gym. The Eds each got theirs on. Eddy was raring to go with his on. Ed was ready, though his roller blades were on his hands. Double D got his on, though he was getting wobbly fast as he was on his feet. Double D didn't have balance.

"Okay boys, let's get moving!" Eddy ushered and he was so hyped that he jumped on the starting rail and he got over it in a flash, though he did face plant at the very end. Eddy slowly got up as Ed was using his hands rather than his feet and he laughed as he was incoming.

Ed crashed into Eddy as the glory-crazed foo turned around and was wide-eyed. Ed landed on his back and crushed Eddy underneath his might. "Hole in one." Ed said. Eddy pushed Ed off soon enough and he got up and glared angrily at Ed, though the lump took no notice.

Eddy turned towards Double D, who still didn't cross. "Hey, you got glued to the floor?! Quite being a chicken!" Eddy teased.

"A CHICKEN?!" Ed shouted, hearing one of his favorite things mentioned. "Must hug the chicken!"

Before Ed could roller blade off using his hands somewhere, Eddy caught him by the jacket. "Oh no you don't Ed, we still need sockhead to get over here."

Double D was trembling as he did not want to roller blade. If he could walk as an option, he could, but not this time. "Um…perhaps maybe Korrina went for errands, maybe we should…" Double D was beginning to turn around when he then heard Eddy call out to him.

"Come on, enough already Double D!" Eddy exclaimed, making the Ed boy turn back in surprise. Eddy continued. "We've come all this way and that's the best you can do? Come on! Listen here sockhead, I know you got more in ya than all of that walking and running we've been doing throughout this whole story, and I know you've gotten better from the start!"

Double D was awed by Eddy actually encouraging Double D. Double D being baffled would be an understatement, because he never expected Eddy of all people to stick his neck out a second time like when he yelled at the Kankers when Double D was being smooched.

"We need you now more than ever sockhead, so step it up will ya?!" Eddy exclaimed. Touched by Eddy's words and actions, the beanie wearing Ed boy then tried to get on the rail. True, Double D came for Ed and Eddy's sake, and it was true they came a long way. Leaving them to go on ahead would be the cowardly thing. They needed to stick together, in which they all realize. Double D, though struggling for balance, made it onto the rail and he then wobbled from side to side as he slowly made way from one side of the rail.

Finally, Double D made it across the railing and landed with trembling limbs. Now all three Eds had made it onto the roller blade track. "Way to show some guts there you jock!" Eddy joked. "Come on!"

The Eds then made way, though Ed was laughing as he was blading on his hands. Though slowly getting balance, Double D was keeping up as best as he could with his friends. They eventually came to the eastern rail, where it led to the large, circular middle. Eddy hopped on the rail and he was anxious to get his gym badge, Ed had hit the rail with his lower back and he surprisingly flipped and he laughed as he landed and went along the rail. Double D, though reluctant, got on and maintained as much balance as he could while crossing. Eddy made it with a faceplant yet again, with Ed landing on Eddy's back, and Double D finally lost balance at the end and he fell on top of Ed, squishing Eddy even more.

"Oh, pardon me fellows." Double D got off quickly and was standing. Eddy arose as Ed was on his actual feet this time, though the roller blades were still on his hands.

"Stupid skates, who invented this idea anyway?" Eddy complained, not liking how he face planted.

"Well Eddy, we can't argue now that we're here." Double D said.

Ed then blinked. "Here where?" The two other Ed boys groaned and face palmed.

Just then, from above, Korrina appeared and she did a whole circle in front of the Eds, then twirled in place and she came to a full stop with one leg high in the air. She slowly put the leg down and took in a deep breath and posed.

"Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!" She exclaimed.

Double D was caught surprised by Korrina's astounding skills, he looked in awe. "My, how athletic."

"Where the heck did she come from?!" Eddy exclaimed. "And why the roller blades still?!"

"She's the cheerleading ballerina with unicycle feet guys!" Ed shouted in remembrance.

Korrina was still posing and she smiled at the Eds. "I've been looking forward to this one guys. You three have to give me everything you got if you want those Mega Rings. "

Eddy smirked. "Alright ya ballerina, let's dance!"

"But I can't dance Eddy." Ed stated.

Korrina sweat dropped and she sighed. "Well, the order doesn't matter, just try and hit me with your best, that's what counts."

The Eds then huddled together, clinging to the other's shoulders so as to keep from face planting. "So, who's going first professor?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Do we play tic-tac-toe?" Ed asked.

"I wouldn't find that way to be productive Ed. If there were straws, we could easily pick them." Double D indicated. "Our best bet is to decide by our means of strategy, or to put it simply, the one who is more equipped to deal with her choice of Pokémon."

Eddy raised a brow. "But we don't even know what she has." He protested.

"Can I hit the piñata again?" Ed asked.

"Ed, I do believe you want to go first, yes?" Double D translated.

"No way bonehead, you went first last time." Eddy protested. "If anyone should have a turn at going first, it's-!" He then froze as he was about to finish, caught in some form of an epiphany.

"It's…?" Double D was waiting for Eddy to finish, and then Eddy's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute…" He trailed doff as he was thinking. Eddy was pointing at himself and Ed, counting how many gym battles were accounted for so far, and when he was about to point at Double D, it hit him. "Hey wait a minute!" He then turned towards Double D. "Sockhead here didn't go first in any of them so far!"

Eddy and Ed both turned towards Double D, who was sweating nervously. "Who me? B-But Eddy, I need data. I need a strategy to know-!" Before Double D could do any more reasoning, he was grabbed by Eddy.

"Not this time sockhead. It's time to see how you act when you have to improvise! Now get in there!" Eddy then shoved Double D, who was on his roller blades still and he yelped as he was shoved towards Korrina.

Double D stopped when he was forty feet apart from Korrina, the distance of the previous gym battles, with the large circle in the middle. Double D was shaking slightly from being nervous. He was going first. He was starting to sweat. "Oh my, I don't have a plan!"

Korrina smiled happily, seeing Double D first. "Well now, looks like you're first. Let's give it our all, okay?" She winked at him, to which Double D got pink in the cheeks.

"Hey Romeo, get battling will ya?!" Eddy teased, trying to hold a chuckle in from seeing his pal quiver from being first.

"Is Double D cold Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy then looked annoyed slightly. "Nah, he just got gas."

The referee came out and he was on the west side of the battlefield. He then announce the battle

"The gym battle between Double D of Peach Creek, and Korrina, the Shalour Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side may use up to three pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokémon at any time." He announced.

Korrina posed with a hand on her hip. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" She then pulled out a poke ball and held it out. "I heard that you like to see what you're up against Double D, so as a Gym Leader it's my job to test you on how you fair with this predicament! I choose you Mienfoo!"

What came out was a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, round black 'eyebrows,' and pink nose with a whisker on each side. Her red arms looked similar to flared sleeves, and the paws were yellow. Her chest had a small red band, and her pelt piles around her thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Her legs were red, and her yellow tail was also tipped red.

Mienfoo took a combative stance and was taking a crane strike stance. "(Hoooooooo-WHA! I am ready.)" She stated. The small Fighting-Type was readied for whatever came her way.

Double D's trembling subsided, realizing he was to engage battle with a Pokémon he battled back in Route 8. Realizing it was a Fighting-Type, he was now aware as to what he had to do.

"Well uh, I suppose since I'm up, I guess I should start the battle." Double D said. "Let's see…from my understanding, Fighting-Type Pokémon primarily appeal well on offense and have limited defense. They have frail resistance against Flying and…"

"Just pick one already! We don't have all day!" Eddy yelled, feeling impatient.

"I'll take one soufflé with extra butter to go!" Ed said.

Double D turned back towards Mienfoo. "D'oh very well then. I shall use this as my first choice." Double D got out a poke ball and threw it. "I request your assistance, Vivillon!"

Vivillon appeared out of his poke ball and was fluttering in the air with a grin. "(Ready when you are Double D!)"

Both Double D and Korrina both then got quite as their chosen pokémon were ready. The suspense was a bit much, though Double D could take it. He's fought wild Pokémon before that he encountered before the others, so how could this be any different?

The referee brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

And so, Korrina began by moving her right hand in an arc and ordered the first assault. "Alright Mienfoo, let's go! Use Fake Out!"

"(I shall initiate this battle.)" Mienfoo said, and then she dashed right in front of Vivillon and she clapped her hands in front of his face, sending a shockwave of air about and made Vivillon spun about. He steadied himself out and he shook his head to get over the shock.

"(Not bad, but now it's my turn!)" Vivillon declared, flying in towards Mienfoo.

Mienfoo took this by surprise as Fake Out didn't make Vivillon flinch. "(W-What?!)"

Even Korrina went wide-eyed. "Your Vivillon didn't flinch?"

Double D quickly explained as Vivillon soared upwards for some altitude. "A Vivillon can have two Abilities: Shield Dust or Compound Eyes. My Vivillon maintains Shield Dust, which allows no secondary effects to harm or be proven hazardous to Vivillon." Double D explained.

"Oh, too cool! The Monarch Insect King cannot be stopped!" Ed proclaimed.

Eddy turned towards Ed as they watched from the edge. "Shut up Ed."

Korrina had a nervous smile, realizing that a flaw was in her plan. "I see."

Double D then had his turn to attack. "It is now our turn to engage in the offensive actions! Vivillon, we shall initiate with Supersonic!"

"(I hear ya! Let's get them all scrambled up!)" Vivillon then flapped in the air and then unleashed multiple transparent rings from his antennae. The rings engulfed Mienfoo and she then looked all dizzy and stuttered slightly.

"(Siht saw neesrofnu. Siht tonnac eb!)" Mienfoo said in a jumbled up manner in her state of confusion.

"Mienfoo, focus! Use Doubleslap!" Korrina commanded. Mienfoo's hearing was also jumbled up. It was hard to tell if Korrina ordered a Doubleslap or for her to slap herself. Mienfoo was too confused and she got to her hands and knees and repeatedly hit her head on the ground, hurting herself in confusion.

Eddy laughed at the hysterics of Mienfoo hurting herself. "Oh man." He wheezed. "I've seen that butterfly confuse things before, and the way they hurt themselves never get old."

"Is it trying to knock on a door?" Ed asked, ruining the whole fun.

Double D then went in to attack yet again. "Now we shall use Psybeam!" Vivillon then conjured up energy and fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles from his antennae. The beam shot from an upward angle and had made a direct hit, making a small explosion of blue envelope the area Mienfoo took up.

Korrina looked on with shock as Mienfoo was hit with the Psybeam, unable to have foreseen such a great offense against Fighting-Types. From the dust, Mienfoo stumbled backwards and fell to a knee, looking scratched up to a great degree.

"(I t'nac tcaer tsaf hguone htiw flesym ni a desufnoc etats.)" Mienfoo indicated in her serious tone as she tried posing a fighting stance. She then lost her balance and stumbled right and stood straight back up, though still dizzy.

'_Double D is smart. He must have known Fighting-Type Pokémon are weak to Psychic-Type attacks. He first used Supersonic to let Mienfoo's guard down and then strike with a powerful move.' _Korrina grinned as she figured that Double D was exceptionally smart.

She then tensed up. "I must say, for going first you sure know how to react."

Double D smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. Judging by the stances Mienfoo takes, it seems that it has a very serious demeanor."

"That is correct. Now be ready, because we won't quit!" Korrina extended her hand out. "Mienfoo, snap out of it and use Doubleslap!" Mienfoo continued to look dizzy, but this time was different as Mienfoo's paws glowed white and went up to jump after Vivillon.

Vivillon was caught off guard, but he was able to act as he flew left and circled around, making Mienfoo swipe ahead and missing. Mienfoo fell and landed on one knee, but even after that she still looked dizzy and confused. Korrina looked a little displeased with the confusion still in play.

Vivillon turned around to face the confused Mienfoo and Double D had commanded him to use Psybeam one more time. The streaky beam then shot at Mienfoo, with Eddy on the sidelines and looking a little excited.

"This is it!" Eddy shouted, seeing that Double D's Vivillon's Psybeam will deal the final blow.

Korrina didn't back down. "Don't quit Mienfoo!" She yelled. "Jump!" Mienfoo surprisingly heard yet again and then her dizziness shook off. Mienfoo turned around and took notice in the blink of an eye.

"(How the-whoa!" Mienfoo's reflexes kicked in and she had her legs make her jump super high in the air, avoiding the Psybeam.

"(Huh?)" Vivillon was left surprised as Mienfoo snapped out of her confusion and had jumped at a great height.

"Look at that kangaroo!" Ed pointed out, seeing how Mienfoo possessed great leg strength.

"Oh, what?! That move should have hit!" Eddy exclaimed. "Quit slacking sockhead and start hammering!"

"Hammer a nail, hammer a nail." Ed stated.

"Don't toy with me Eddy." Double D testified, considering Eddy's yelling a distraction.

Mienfoo came down from above and her paws glowed white. "Doubleslap!" Korrina commanded. Mienfoo then came down and swatted with her paws once, hitting Vivillon across the face and making him descend close to the ground, where Mienfoo landed and zoomed up towards him and leaped up and swung a paw downwards on Vivillon's head. Mienfoo then spun in midair and then hit one more time, making Doubleslap a total of three times.

Vivillon steadied himself out and then he shook his head and looked at Mienfoo. "(Not bad, but I'm not down yet. Don't underestimate me!)" He declared. He flapped his wings and he ascended higher than before. He looked down at Mienfoo, who was keeping a martial arts pose. "(I'll finish this here and now!)"

"(The key to a battle is to not underestimate one's opponent, but to be aware of their flaws. Yours is that since you're a Bug-Type, you strive to show others that you can be better than others and fail to be aware of your multitude of weaknesses. That's what I can understand from your statement of 'Don't underestimate me!'.)"

Shocked, Vivillon flew above Mienfoo's head and over back to Double D's side. He was briefly startled by this truth, and even he knew it was true. Ever since the very beginning, he didn't want to be weak, and he strove to win and show everyone he could overcome his weaknesses, but when Mienfoo pointed that flaw out, it left Vivillon a bit shaken.

"(M-Maybe I do have that flaw, but I refuse to quite!)" Vivillon exclaimed.

Mienfoo nodded and posed again. "(Good, one way to become stronger is to understand one's flaws and surpass them. Now let's go!)"

"Let's go Mienfoo! Power-Up Punch!" Korrina commanded. Mienfoo then had her right paw get surrounded in a red-orange aura and she munged at Vivillon. Mienfoo jumped and she went at Vivillon.

Double D was aware that since Mienfoo was in midair, the Martial Arts Pokémon was vulnerable. Double D could use Supersonic, but what if Mienfoo snaps out of confusion? Of course he could use Struggle Bug, but that would merely weaken Mienfoo and throw it off balance, but not defeat it. Of course Psybeam would be super effective, but what if-?

"Finish that kangaroo or whatever the heck it is Double D!" Eddy exclaimed.

Double D blinked, realizing Mienfoo was closing in faster than expected. No time to think, it was right now!

"Psybeam!" Double D exclaimed hastily. Vivillon conjured up energy quickly and fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles and the attack easily overpowered the incoming Power-Up Punch. The midair Mienfoo tried to punch through, but to no avail as Psychic easily trumps Fighting and Mienfoo was hit head on with Psybeam. The attack made Mienfoo fly backwards and yelp as she crashed onto the battlefield with a harsh thud.

"Mienfoo!" Korrina looked out and saw that her Mienfoo was not moving, meaning she had fainted.

The referee called it. "Mienfoo is unable to battle, Vivillon is the winner!"

Double D clapped for Vivillon's valiant efforts in defeating the first Pokémon. "Bravo! Very well done Vivillon. You've done a marvelous job in using Psybeam in your duel with Mienfoo. Do you wish to continue?" He asked.

Vivillon looked back to the energy he had, which if measured was still a lot. Vivillon might as well keep going, but even he had to be aware of his limitations. Though remembrance of Mienfoo's words rang through him life a bell, echoing repeatedly.

He turned back towards Double D and gave a nervous nod. Double D understood and he looked back as Korrina returned Mienfoo. Korrina looked back at Double D and she pulled out another poke ball.

"Well Double D I must say, you've trained your Vivillon very well. I was surprised it could use Psybeam. But I won't lose this time!" She proclaimed, holding out the poke ball. "I choose you!"

Out came a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. He had a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside his mouth. Two of these teeth were in the upper jaw, while two were in the lower jaw. On top of his head were three, light brown ridges. His arms were muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. He possessed large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over his belt. He wore tight black briefs, and a golden belt with a buckle that had a red "P" design.

When he came out, he flexed his muscles and posed. "(Oh yeah! Time to squash me some bugs!)" He proclaimed in a macho voice, to which made Vivillon feel slightly offended.

"(Just because I'm a Bug-Type, you can't just walk all over me like a rug. If anyone's going to be squashed, it'll be you!)" Vivillon responded.

Eddy blinked. "What the heck am I even looking at? It's like a wrestler with a lizard head. And why is it wearing underwear?" Eddy exclaimed, appalled by the sight of the muscle-bound beast.

Ed on the other hand, was in deep awe. "Whooooaaa. Eddy look, it's a mutated reptilian man!"

Eddy just waived Ed's idiocy off. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember whose side you're on Ed." Eddy stated.

"Go reptilian man!" Ed shouted, obviously having his comic and movie thoughts cloud up his mind, to which Eddy face palmed.

"Idiot. What is that thing anyway?" Eddy questioned, trying not to look at it as it was creepy to his eyes. He then pulled out his own Pokedex and analyzed it.

_"Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. It can lift a dump truck with one hand. Using that power, it helps people with heavy jobs."_

Eddy heard it and he waved it off. "Whatever, we got our own set of muscles. Ed here can lift a house. Right Ed?"

Ed wasn't paying attention. "I wish I could control ice cream."

Double D extended his arm out. "We shall use Supersonic!" Vivillon heard Double D's command and then then emanated more transparent rings that went sailing towards Machoke.

"Machoke, dodge it!" Korrina commanded. Machoke started running forwards and dove ahead into a summersault, avoiding the Supersonic. Machoke arose to his feet and flexed.

"(Oh yeah! Can't touch these muscles!)" He taunted.

"Now let's use Leer!" Korrina commanded. Machoke's eyes then glowed red and Vivillon's body was engulfed in a blue aura. Leer had just decreased Vivillon's Defense.

"From what I can gather, it seems that by using Leer, Korrina plans on finishing me with one move." Double D indicated. "I will have to be evasive! Vivillon, keep your distance!" He boldly stated.

Vivillon then flapped his wings and he gained even more altitude. He followed Double D's command thoroughly and he was close to being thirty feet high, a distance that was impossible to reach for Machoke.

"Vivillon, Psybeam!" Vivillon then fired off his Psybeam attack like he did against Mienfoo. The blast went beaming towards Machoke, who was tensing up.

Korrina moved her arm in an arc. "Now use Rock Tomb!"

"(Oh yeah! Time for some squashing!)" Machoke then became outlined in white energy and raised his arms. From above, multiple gray rocks outlined in white appeared in the shape of a ring. "(Time for me to rock your world bug!)" The glow then stopped and the gray rocks began to fall all over, and then a few rocks actually blocked the Psybeam as they fell, cancelling out the attack.

"(Huh?!)" Vivillon looked and noticed some rocks were still falling down and he was right under them. "(Oh no!)" Vivillon then flew above left and right and in all directions, trying to evade the super-effective move. If even one of those rocks hits, Vivillon would be done for.

One was sailing down from above. "Twelve o'clock high, Psybeam!" Double D warned. Vivillon looked just in time as a rock was coming down from above, to which Vivillon reacted in time to use Psybeam and then aim it to destroy the rock. The fragments vanished along with the other rocks that missed, leaving the battlefield as it was before the falling rocks; of course that maneuverability left Vivillon close to the ground.

"That was close." Eddy remarked, slightly shocked that Vivillon nearly got squished.

"The melon was not ripe enough Eddy." Ed stated.

Unfortunately, Vivillon didn't see Machoke coming towards him as he was finishing up with his Psybeam. Korrina then clenched her fist and did a punch motion. "Power-Up Punch, go!"

"(Here's my punch line bug!)" Machoke's right arm was surrounded in a red-orange aura and then he delivered a fast and powerful blow to Vivillon. The attack had hit Vivillon across the face and made the Bug and Flying-Type zoomed back in the air and yelped as he was hit. He hit the ground, but he was fortunate to still be left with some HP.

"Oh dear, Vivillon are you alright?" Double D asked in worries. Vivillon slowly arose from the ground and flapped his wings and returned into the ar. He was pretty banged up from that surprise, but at least he had enough HP to keep going for the most part. Even if that attack wasn't very effective, that Leer and Machoke's Attack power combo made it pretty clear that Vivillon won't be able to hold out much longer.

Machoke's body had a red aura, meaning Power-Up Punch's secondary effect arose, increasing Machoke's Attack power. Machoke flexed his muscles yet again. "(Oh yeah, who's the man?)"

Vivillon looked with concerns that this guy was a bigger challenge than Mienfoo, and this would be a lot harder because of that Rock Tomb. Vivillon looked back at Double D and saw him pulling out his poke ball.

"Vivillon, return for now." Double D said. Though it was clear Vivillon wouldn't last, he was glad Double D pulled him out of there in time. Vivillon will get another shot soon enough. Double D then looked at Vivillon's poke ball. "You did exceptionally well in your battle today, thank you." He then looked back at the flexing Machoke. _'It would appear that I will have to be alert to that Rock Tomb, and those muscles it show clearly makes it so that it has great Attack and Defense. I will require a Psychic-Type.'_

Double D gave this strategy a shot and he got out a poke ball. "Braixen, I request your services." Double D's Braixen appeared out of the poke ball and was standing on his two feet and looked at Machoke.

"(Braixen here on stand by for battle!)" The Fire and Psychic-Type stated.

Machoke flexed his muscles yet again. "(Oh yeah! More bugs to squish!)"

Braixen got ready. "(I for one do not appreciate the simile you are using, referring to me as some bug. Secondly, it's 'squash', not 'squish'.)"

"A Psychic-Type, clever." Korrina stated. "Alright, let's see what you can bring!"

Double D pointed at Machoke. "Braixen, use Flame Charge and increase your Speed!" Braixen then became surrounded in red flames and then he lunged into Machoke. Braixen went head on in his attack, scoring a clean hit that made Machoke skid back a few feet.

Machoke stumbled from the attack and he shook his head and glared back at Braixen. "(O-ho! Now we're talking!)" Machoke was actually satisfied with the fact this was a bigger challenge. "(Bring it on!)"

Braixen got back in his original position and maintained a defensive stance. "(Your foolhardy theatrics won't cause me to get cocky.)" He said as his body glowed a red aura, signifying a Speed increase.

"That was a fast attack, now try this Double D. Leer!" Korrina commanded. Machoke's eyes glowed red, and Braixen's Defense fell by the look of the blue aura he was giving off. Korrina then gave a second command. "Power-Up Punch!"

"(Bring it on ya hairball!)" Machoke's right arm was surrounded in a red-range aura and he ran up towards Braixen. The latter waited patiently for Double D's command.

"We shall dodge and use Flame Charge!" Double D commanded. Braixen then readied for when Machoke was close enough and then when the Superpower Pokémon punched downwards, Braixen lunged backwards and avoided the attack. Braixen looked with narrowed eyes to see that the spot where Machoke punched down on was only a small crater.

"(What incredible prowess. I must say, your aptitude is most commendable, but I will not be so bold as to take action as I am receiving it!)" Braixen then cloaked himself in red flames and he then lunged at Machoke and scored a hit as he was bringing up his fist from the crater. The Fighting-Type skid back once more and he had a hand to the ground from a sudden lack of balance.

"(Not too shabby.)" Machoke commented.

"(My Speed increases with every time I utilize my Flame Charge.)" Braixen explained, his body glowing red yet again.

"Rock Tomb! Shut it down!" Korrina commanded.

"(Try and charge your way out of this one you hairball!)" Machoke raised his arms and the process was repeated from when he used Rock Tomb from before. The rocks had begun falling and Eddy and Ed looked on as the rocks were coming down.

"Oh man, that fox is toast!" Eddy remarked.

"Toast?" Ed said, hearing one of his favorite things mentioned.

"Not so fast Korrina! I shall stop you in your tracks!" Double D declared. "Braixen, dodge the ongoing assault!"

Braixen then surprisingly began to lunge in a multitude of directions, shocking Korrina as Rock Tomb was not hitting Braixen. Braixen scooched right and avoided a rock, watching it be reduced to nothing. He then leaped backwards and avoided another rock, and then leaped right yet again and then he dashed forward. When a rock landed in front of him, he diligently jumped onto the rock as it crashed and back flipped off of it, landing on his feet as he saw the rock be reduced to nothing. Braixen then leaped right yet again, evading one of the last few rocks still falling. He then pivoted his right foot and swung his body counterclockwise to evade one last rock, the crumbling making air flow and his fur wave upon the evaded blow.

Korrina and Machoke looked beyond shocked as Braixen had flawlessly evaded Rock Tomb. "How'd it do that?! What Speed and reflexes!" Korrina marveled, amazed by Double D's Braixen.

Braixen looked at Machoke with a blank expression. "(My Speed is not one to be underestimated. You seem to have relied on your prowess, which is a terrible flaw on your behalf.)" He explained.

Double D then quickly came up with a strategy. "Braixen, use your Fire Spin and incapacitate Machoke!" Braixen then pulled out his stick from his tail and he pointed the stick at Machoke and from the tip of the 'wand' came forth a spiraling fire that blasted Machoke and made him yelp. Korrina gasped as Machoke was then bound by the Fire Spin, which was now a tower of spinning flames.

"Machoke, get out of there!" Korrina urged, but Machoke was still being damaged by Fire Spin, the flames brushing up against him. Even so, he had accumulated a ton of damage from those two Flame Charge and Fire Spin, and adding the binding damage, Machoke was on thin ice.

"(Hey, this isn't fighting fair!)" Machoke whined, wanting a physical battle.

Braixen just stared and readied his next attack from his stick. "(Everyone has their own definition of 'fair', yours is too cheap thus qualifies you as a vulnerable.)"

Double D then moved his hand in an arc. "Very well Braixen, we shall conclude this matter by using Psybeam!"

Braixen then pointed the stick and fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles. The attack zoomed in and made direct contact. Machoke yelled as he was hit with Psybeam while still in the Fire Spin, letting loose an agonizing burst of fire and blue and pink energy all about. This caused the battlefield to shake slightly from the immense force.

There was a huge dust and smoke cloud that covered the area Machoke was in. The Eds and Korrina all gulped in anticipation, and to Double D's relief, Machoke had fainted.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Braixen is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Oh yeah! That's two wins for sockhead!" Eddy yelled. "Way to go brainiac!"

"Two monsters have been defeated! What will be left in the vending machine?" Ed asked, to which Eddy clamped his mouth.

"Duct tape for that mouth of yours Ed." Eddy said, wanting to see what the last Pokémon will be that Double D shall defeat.

"You did your best Machoke, now return." Korrina said, the poke ball returning Machoke. Korrina had then put the poke ball away and she smiled at Double D. "I must say, I didn't see that last combo coming. Using Fire Spin to trap Machoke was a great strategy. You really are a genius." She then let a slight wink escape and Double D grew pink in the cheeks yet again.

Eddy saw this and he looked on his a pout. "The heck? How'd sockhead get poisoned with love at this point in time?" He questioned.

Ed flinched and shielded his eyes. "Yuck, ew, nasty, no lovey-dovey for Ed, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

Putting his sudden reaction aside, Double D returned the favor. "Why thank you for your kind praise. Your Machoke's muscle prowess was very remarkable." Double D complimented. "Teaching Machoke Rock Tomb was a great strategy against Flying-Types, well done."

Braixen looked back at Double D and he blinked and sweat dropped. "(I fail to see how infatuation is appropriate at this time.)" He said, turning back towards Korrina and waited patiently for her next choice.

Korrina then got out the last poke ball. "Alright, it all comes down to this!" She then threw the poke ball. "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

Her Hawlucha appeared out of the poke ball and posed with her wings spread out. "(I am ready. Let's brawl!)"

"Seriously, a bird?! I hate birds!" Eddy exclaimed.

Braixen tensed up as he was preparing for this battle. "(I shall not let you best me.)"

Korrina made the first move. "Use Hone Claws!" She commanded. Hawlucha's claws then slashed the air and everyone could see them glisten and shine briefly. After the brief glistening and slashing, a red aura engulfed Hawlucha's body.

"That chicken has talons on its hands!" Ed exclaimed.

"You lummox, that's no chicken, I don't even know what it is. All I know is that it's a bird, and I hope sockhead puts a dent in its beak!" Eddy retorted, showing that he really detests birds.

"Hone Claws raises the user's Attack and Accuracy if memory serves me correctly. I will proceed with such distance. Now Braixen, use Fire Spin!" Double D ordered. The Fire and Psychic-Type then fired a spiraling flame yet again. The Fire Spin was coming in hot and fast, but all anyone saw was that Hawlucha's knees had bend, as if she was crouching.

"I don't think so! Flying Press, go!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha then jumped and evaded the Fire Spin, effectively making everyone there shocked.

"My word, what incredible jumping capabilities." Double D said.

"Oh look! That chicken can fly high!" Ed shouted, putting a hand over his eyes as if seeing a far away object.

"How's it jumping like that?" Eddy asked, baffled that a 'bird' did such a thing.

Hawlucha was outlined in white and then she dived down on Braixen, who couldn't seem to find an accurate escape route. "(Face my Flying Press!)" Hawlucha then slammed into Braixen with a power-packed assault. Making the latter yelp as Hawlucha dived on him and send him into the ground with dust flying wildly.

"My word, Braixen!" Double D shouted. "I did not account for such speed and strength!" The dust cleared and Hawlucha arose with a midair backflip and posed with her wings spread out.

Braixen arose from the ground and was very much scratched and smashed. He had taken a lot of damage from that one attack. "(It appears…that your Attack…is very robust in conjunction with your Speed.)" Braixen huffed.

"(Unlike the two that came before, I am both fast _and _powerful. Your guard is dropped wherever you are.)" She warned, showing her claws.

"(Very well then. I too shall use Speed for my side yet again.)" Braixen stated.

"Your Hawlucha is very swift, therefore I shall increase my Speed as well. Flame Charge, go!" Double D commanded. Braixen heard him and cloaked himself in red flames, lunging faster than before. Braixen came in as fast as the Flame Charge allowed for his increased Speed. Hawlucha was no fool, she jumped into the air, allowing Braixen to pass underneath.

"This one isn't making it easy." Double D muttered. Braixen turned his head back and grunted, he skid to a halt and pivoted so as to look up at Hawlucha, who held her position within the air.

Hawlucha kept herself steady as she then grinned at Braixen. "(Nice try.)"

Korrina smiled yet again. "Not bad Double D, Braixen's Speed has increased, but Hawlucha is much faster!" She then pointed forwards. "Flying Press!"

Hawlucha then glowed white and then she dived down on Braixen. The Fighting and Flying-Type was coming in fast. This next one won't allow Braixen to stand.

"Do something sockhead! Your fox is just standing there!" Eddy shouted.

"Quick Double D, have your animal sorcerer cast a spell!" Ed exclaimed.

"Not yet, just wait…" Double D waited, as was Braixen. Braixen was anticipating the timing and was seeing when the time was perfect, which was when Hawlucha was close. It was about…

"Now! Psybeam!" Double D shouted. Immediately, Braixen grabbed his stick and fired his Psybeam when Hawlucha was two feet from contact. The attack had hit the incoming avian head on in the abdomen. Korrina gasped as Hawlucha's Flying Press was stopped. The avian yelped as she was shot up in an upward angle as Psybeam overpowered her. Hawlucha fell on her back with a thud on the ground not too far off from where Braixen stood.

Braixen waved his stick. "(It was all on perfect timing.)" He stated.

Hawlucha got back up, feeling almost half of her HP gone from that super effective move. Still, this battle wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"You're just full of surprises Double D." Korrina praised. "Hone Claws!"

"(You've bested me in distance, but that won't be the case up close.)" Hawlucha stated, slashing her claws and glistening. She then had even sharper claws and she glowed a red aura, signifying her Attack and Accuracy boost.

"We will not concede Korrina! Use Fire Spin!" Double D proclaimed. Braixen then fired another Fire Spin from his stick and the swirling vortex went forth at Hawlucha.

Korrina extended her arm out. "Dodge that!" Hawlucha dodge by jumping in the air again and maintained her position. "Now circle around and use Power-Up Punch!"

Hawlucha then soared with great swiftness right passed Braixen, making the latter spin from the wind provided. Braixen steadied out and saw Hawlucha incoming from behind. Braixen turned and saw Hawlucha now running with a red-orange fist instead of gliding.

Double D had to act fast. Fire Spin won't work because Hawlucha can leap in any direction and change the trajectory of the incoming punch, and the same might go for Psybeam. Hawlucha was now in front of Braixen.

"Oh dear! Braixen Flame Charge!" Double D spatted out. Braixen also was in the same situation as he too found that only Flame Charge was a solution.

"(I shall fight to the end if I must! I shall meet you head on!)" Braixen resorted and then lunged at Hawlucha with the little distance in between them both. The Power-Up Punch made full contact with Flame Charge. The flames and the fist both collided and after two seconds of contact a burst of energy erupted, comprised of red and orange alike.

Korrina and Double D looked with anticipation as the smoke cleared from the burst. Hawlucha leaped back and posed with a red aura for the Attack boost, possessing only a scratch or two as to where Braixen flew back, tumbling and rolling until a final thud on his back, fainted.

"Braixen is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Gee, just what bird is that?" Eddy awed curiously, astounded it took out Double D's Braixen.

"YEAH, WAY TO LOSE DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted at Braixen going down. Eddy snagged Ed's mouth and he yanked Ed closer to him.

"Sockhead isn't out yet dirt for brains. He'll come around, that brainiac always got a sleeve full of tricks." Eddy explained harshly.

Double D returned Braixen and looked at the poke ball "You've done a marvelous job in your battle today, please rest my friend." Double D praised. He put away the poke ball and then pull out another. "Your Hawlucha's Attack prowess has increased drastically. It seems earning myself a new badge will be much harder with one pokémon down." Double D inquired.

Korrina blinked. "I noticed that you hesitated on that last attack. It seems you're relying on your intellect and Types a bit much. There's nothing wrong with trying to go with your gut sometimes." She explained thoughtfully.

Double D froze as he took this in. He then posed as he was about to toss his poke ball up. "I-I'm aware, but there's no need for me to worry for I shall maintain the Type advantage! Vivillon, I request your assistance once more!"

Vivillon appeared out of the tossed up poke ball and he fluttered in the air and looked at Hawlucha. "(I'm ready once more! I won't let you defeat me that easily birdy!)" He let loose just a slight taunt so as to show he won't be bested, but Hawlucha didn't by it.

"(An aerial combatant?)" Hawlucha then arose and she maintained her position in the air and was at equal elevation with Vivillon. "(This should be fun.)" She grinned, to which Vivillon got slightly nervous.

"Alright, I guess we should get started! Hawlucha use Flying Press!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha increased her elevation and glowed white. Hawlucha then came down on Vivillon.

"(I won't be squished that easily.)" Vivillon warned.

"I'd be careful if I were you Korrina. Use Supersonic!" Double D commanded. Vivillon then emanated transparent rings that went up towards Hawlucha, of whom went wide-eyed slightly.

"Quick, dodge it!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha then stopped glowing white and she twirled towards her right to avoid Supersonic. Hawlucha then straightened out and then changed her direction and she started to circle around Vivillon, coming in from behind. "That was close. Now use Power-Up Punch!"

"(No problem!)" Hawlucha then dropped to the ground and then leaned at an upward angle and shot up with a terrific jump. Her fist was surrounded in red-orange energy and Vivillon didn't react fast enough as Hawlucha rammed her fist into Vivillon's abdomen, making him yelp as he shot at an upward angle and spiraled tremendously. Vivillon straightened out shortly, looking down and seeing Hawlucha on the ground, emanating a red aura, meaning an even bigger Attack boost. Vivillon was about to proclaim he won't be bested again, until he felt a tremendous pain surging through him. He had accumulated too much damage earlier and the odds were that one more hit will knock his lights out.

"(This…isn't good.)" Vivillon muttered.

"Oh dear, Vivillon can you continue?" Double D called up to his Bug and Flying-Type, to which Vivillon gave a struggling nod. Understanding, Double D continued to battle. "Very well, we welcome this battle of endurance."

Korrina smiled. "Let's just see who can defeat who first. Flying Press!" Hawlucha then jumped into the air with another powerful leap and glowed white and went to dive yet again. The attack was still coming in fast and Double D was able to redirect it yet again.

"Use Psybeam!" Double D commanded. Vivillon then unleashed a blue streaky beam of pink circles. Seeing this again made Hawlucha even more worrisome and she tilted her body and glided in another direction as to avoid Psybeam.

"(I'm not a fool to fall for the same trick twice!)" Hawlucha declared. She began to circle around, which was where Double D found his opening.

"Use Struggle Bug and knock it off balance!" Vivillon then fluttered in place and turned around as Hawlucha was beginning to turn and unleashed a swarm of little light green comets that closed in on Hawlucha. Hawlucha was vulnerable as she was turning and her back was hit with Struggle Bug, causing a small burst of light green energy and a brief yelp.

Korrina smirked nervously. "Not bad." Hawlucha was wobbly from that assault and lost a majority of her altitude. She was only a few feet off the ground and winced at the not very effective move. That attack did knock her in the yellow zone if measurable.

"Now use Psybeam!" Double D commanded. Vivillon then fired yet another Psybeam at Hawlucha, to which the latter took notice of when she heard it being launched. She looked up and saw the attack trailing towards her.

Korrina extended her arm out by her side. "Dodge that and use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha then tensed up and she began to backflip repeatedly from feet to claws repeatedly as the Psybeam was trailing towards her. After several feet of back flipping, the avian landed on her feet in a crouch position and shot upwards, avoiding Psybeam ultimately in time. She was now high in the air and glowed white. Hawlucha then dived down onto Vivillon.

Double D tried to counter and fast. "Use Psybeam again!"

Vivillon was about to gather energy to fire from his antennae, but the pain caught up to him and he winced. "(Gah! Too much HP loss.)" He muttered. Hawlucha dove downwards and Vivillon was looking up from wincing to fire when he saw it was too late. "(This is not my day...)"

Hawlucha completely smashed her body on Vivillon and the latter yelled as he was hit full on and Hawlucha plummeted at high speed and crashed into the battlefield, sending shockwaves and wind all about. Dust also covered the area.

Double D held onto his hat as the winds were a little crazy. "Vivillon, this cannot be!"

Eddy was covering up while Ed was leaned back and his tongue sticking out from the wind. "Sweet car ride!"

The wind subsided, as did the shockwave and the dust simmered down. Hawlucha emerged into the air as dust still covered the area. She held her position triumphantly as the dust finally cleared and showed that Vivillon was in a fairly small crater and fainted.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You're kidding me, not even that butterfly of his couldn't beat it?!" Eddy's voice increased on the second half in disbelief. "That's two each! Step it up already Double D!"

"Avenge your Monarch Emperor!" Ed shouted.

Double D looked a little disappointed. He was sure that Vivillon could have confused Hawlucha and make her hurt herself, but it seemed he thought wrong; he also thought the Type advantage would be on his side, but that wasn't the case. He returned Vivillon and he looked back at Hawlucha in a ready stance on the ground.

"Well this was unforeseen. I thought for sure Vivillon's Type advantage would surely win. If I had gathered data on Fighting-Types, maybe I could have kept Kadabra in my party." He explained.

Korrina's determined smile frown, looking disappointed. "Is that all?"

The Eds were all confused on this one. "Huh?" They asked in unison.

They saw that Korrina was clenching her fists. "That's not how I see it. You were battling fine until Hawlucha came out, now you're just relying on Types? Is that how you plan on beating every gym? Well?" Korrina's tone was rather cold. She was clearly unhappy.

Double D got nervous. "W-Well uh, Types are put into factor Korrina. P-Perhaps we should continue, yes?" He asked nervously, trying to get back with the battle.

Reluctantly, Korrina ease her clenched fists. "Fine."

"Gee, what the heck was that about?" Eddy quietly talked to himself, slightly shocked that Korrina was displeased.

"I do not like angry girls Eddy. They make my macaroni expire." Ed trembled.

Double D then tried to focus, seeing how Hawlucha was slightly huffing, meaning she was getting tired. "I shall hold my advantage to this battle! Whirlipede, I request your assistance!" Double D threw a poke ball, summoning forth his Whirlipede.

Whirlipede hissed at Hawlucha and she glared at her. "(I'm back and now my opponent is a freaky bird? How pitiful.)" She testified. Whirlipede rolled in place and then she was raring to go.

"I see." Korrina stated as coldly as last time. "You've been using Types to your advantage this whole time."

Double D held his composure, seeing how Korrina pointed out his strategy. "Right-O Korrina. I knew Psychic-Types and Flying-Types were highly effective against your Fighting-Types, and I applied resistance by using Bug and-!"

"That doesn't matter!" Korrina shouted, making Double D stop talking. The Eds were once again halted by this sudden mood change. Korrina was normally high-spirited, but this time she was upset. "Look in the position you're in Double D! You're down two Pokémon, and your third has a high resistance, so what? That doesn't matter, because you only battle using data and factors! If you didn't go first, you'd probably have conducted a better plan than that, right?!" She said it in an accusing tone.

Double D was slightly shocked, not to mention sullied. Even Whirlipede herself was blinking out of shock. Guilty, the brains of the Eds looked down. "Sadly, I would have. I can't fight well not knowing what I'm dealing with. I apologize if I had upset you Korrina."

Korrina looked back at Double D with a frown still. "I still can't believe you. I thought you would have more realization in your character, I was wrong." She said in an icy tone. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your Pokémon!"

Even Ed was shocked, Korrina pointed out Double D used his Pokémon only because of Type advantage. Korrina continued. "The reason you choose a Type advantage is because you feel insecure? Because you don't think guts alone can't handle? You're wrong! So what if Types matter, what matters is that you believe in the Pokémon themselves rather than believing in their moves! QUITE BATTLING ON FACTS!"

When Korrina shouted the last art, Double D nearly trembled and coward. Whirlipede was wide-eyed as Korrina shouted Double D's flaw.

"…whoa…that's heavy." Eddy said. Ed was left silent as he literally zipped his mouth.

Double D was sweating as he couldn't figure out what to say, was this really the reason why he used Types to his advantage? Is this why he always tried to use moves to gain an advantage. True, Braixen was Type resistant and had Psybeam, yet he still lost to Hawlucha, the same went for Vivillon, and all because Double D chose them based on Type advantage?

Thinking and feeling guilty, the brains of the Eds confessed he drooped forward in shame and covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh I'm so ashamed!" He hollered out. "It's true, I have relied on Types and effects this whole time! I can't battle not knowing the weaknesses my opponents carry! I have sullied the ways of a Trainer!" He cried out, starting to cry.

Whirlipede turned back towards Double D and stared at his Trainer. "(Double D.)" Whirlipede wasn't exactly sure what to do, but it was clear his trainer had seen the errors of his ways. She turned as Double D fell to his knees. Whirlipede stared at her trainer as he continued crying over his flaw.

"I should have relied on them in general, not their Abilities and moves! Why couldn't I see that earlier?" Double D was fairly upset as his pals also looked on as the beanie-wearing individual realized he relied on Type alone and not guts. Double D looked up as Whirlipede rolled over in front of him. Double D was watery-eyed and had a quivering lip as Whirlipede stared at him. Double D them clenched onto Whirlipede and cried some more. "Forgive me Whirlipede, I can't control myself. Find it in your heart to look past the error of my ways!" He pleaded.

Whirlipede herself felt sorry for Double D. His trainer was able to see his flaw at last, and now was crying. Whirlipede's eyes soften. Double D continued. "I promise you my friend, and all of my other Pokémon, I won't let Type come over trust!"

Whirlipede nudged Double D, making the latter stop crying and sniffle instead. Double D got off of his Whirlipede and looked over to see her eyes, which seemed sympathetic. "(I already have.)"

"Whir-Whirlipede? Does this mean…that I have been forgiven?" He asked. Whirlipede rolled closer and Double D fell on his bottom, sitting up as Whirlipede happily nudged him.

"(Yes. I trust you, and I'm glad you've put our friendship first. You're a good trainer.)" Whirlipede tried to explain with happy eyes.

Even though unable to understand Pokémon speech, Double D saw that Whirlipede had forgiven him and they have gotten a stronger bond. Almost immediately, Double D smiled and the tears stopped. He then hugged Whirlipede. "Oh thank you, thank you Whirlipede! I promise to the others as well!"

Seeing this, Eddy looked on with something tugging in his heart. "Man, this is…the heck am I feeling?" Eddy was confused as he was feeling sympathy, something he almost never felt. "Sockhead's grown up, huh lump?"

Ed started to cry waterfalls on the sides, showering tears that started to get Eddy all wet. "Oh the uniting of pizza slices! It's too pretty for Ed!" Ed cried.

Eddy became grouchy yet again as he was gritting his teeth as Ed showered tears over his head. "Yeah, whatever."

Korrina now had her smile back up on her face, seeing the resolve that Double D had made. Now Korrina looked on with joy as Double D arose from his own self-pity and she smiled even more. She saw Double D petting Whirlipede once more and the latter then turned to face them with a better attitude.

"Alright, we shall not give up our quest for victory, though my path has taken a direct turn! We shall overcome this gym with trust!" Double D proclaimed.

Even Hawlucha grinned. "(That's a good man right there.)"

Korrina nodded. "I'm glad you've seen your flaws. Now this feels much better." Korrina explained. She then winked at Double D, seeing a better man than she did five minutes. "So, care to continue?"

"With pleasure! Whirlipede, let us do battle!" Double D proclaimed.

"(With pleasure Double D!)" Whirlipede stated.

Now finished with the emotions, Eddy and Ed watched the battle. "Oh goody, goody! The battle of the fighting chicken and the gyro insect activates!" Ed proclaimed, hopping in place.

Eddy just tried to be nonchalant. "Yeah, this better be good." He then looked out at the battlefield and then a small grin appeared on his face. "Trust huh?"

"Let us commence once more! Use Iron Defense!" Double D commanded, Whirlipede then was outlined in light blue and then her body shined and became solid iron and a thick red aura signified her Defense sharply increasing.

"Alright then Hawlucha, use Flying Press!" Korrina commanded.

"(Let's see your defense against my offense!)" Hawlucha declared. She jumped into the air and was outlined in white and dived down onto Whirlipede.

Whirlipede awaited any instructions by Double D. "We shall not concede Whirlipede, Iron Defense once more!" Whirlipede then initiated to turn her body into solid iron yet again, ultimately making her Defense increase even more. Hawlucha finally crashed into Whirlipede from above, making the ironclad centipede grunt as she felt the weight of the attack. The force of the powerful Flying Press was enough to chunk off a fair amount of her HP, though not much. Even so, it was fairly painful.

Hawlucha jumped off of Whirlipede and landed with a pose. "(Quite a Defense you have-!)" Hawlucha then cringed and winced as she then had purple sparks and bubbles engulf her body briefly.

Korrina gasped. "Hawlucha!" Hawlucha grunted as she lost some HP at that moment. Korrina looked back at a collective Double D. "How'd you poison Hawlucha without a Poison-Type move?"

"Whirlipede's Ability is called Poison Point, an ability that enables the offender to become poisoned by a thirty percent chance upon direct contact." Double D explained. "Now it is us who shall become the offenders! Whirlipede, let us use Poison Tail!"

Whirlipede's tail then glowed a poisonous purple and then she rolled right into Hawlucha at her high speed. Hawlucha saw this and she went wide-eyed and narrowly escaped by shifting left, watching Whirlipede pass by and then stop and turn around, glaring at the poisoned avian.

"Flying Press once more!" Hawlucha then jumped into the air and then came down from above. She dived down and she crashed into Whirlipede once more, making the latter wince as she was struck once more.

"Shift your position and throw Hawlucha!" Double D commanded. Whirlipede then jumped while Hawlucha was still on her and she did a whole one eighty and flung the Fighting and Flying-Type off, making her spiral and straighten out. Hawlucha spread her wings and maintained her position in the air, but not without wincing from accumulating poison damage with bubbles and purple sparks.

Korrina smiled. "Not bad. You and Whirlipede seem to be battling well."

Double D smiled back. "It is you who is to be thankful for Korrina. I feel more in touch with my Pokémon more than ever." Whirlipede then looked back at her trainer. "So Whirlipede, care that we finish this?"

Whirlipede then turned back to look at a flying Hawlucha. "(We'll do more than that Double D, that's a promise on my part that I intend to keep!)" The Bug and Poison-Type declared. Whirlipede then felt a powerful feeling rising and then her body glowed light blue. A small energy field began to engulf her.

The Eds and Korrina al looked on, baffled. "My word!" Double D smiled. "Whirlipede, you're evolving!"

Everyone witnessed this spectacle. Whirlipede was beginning to evolve. They all watched as Whirlipede 'uncurled' sort of speak. The tail and the antennae she had grew even larger and menacing. Surprisingly, she was also growing legs and was growing at an alarming rate. Everyone's eyes followed the height she grew, which startled them.

When the light exploded, it revealed a centipede-like Pokémon that stood with the front half of her body raised vertically off the ground. Her segmented body was dark magenta, except for her smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns much like antennae protruded from her head, as well as an identical pair of horns or tail on her rear. Purple bands decorate the horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color each body segment, one on each side of her body. She possessed four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that made up her neck. The four hind legs were longer, thicker and spaced farther apart. Each hind limb had curved dark grey bands around the middle.

The humungous centipede shouted up towards Hawlucha, who was at equal elevation. "(We'll take you down feather face!)" She proclaimed.

Korrina and Hawlucha were both wide-eyed and stunned. "What?! Wh-Whirlipede evolved!"

"HOLY COW!" Eddy exclaimed. "Just what in the world is that thing?!"

Ed was baffled as he was gazing at the giant centipede. "Double D has Parasite Colossus on his side!"

"Oh my lord! You've evolved!" Double D exclaimed. He then pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails."_

Double D looked on as Scolipede looked back at her trainer. Scolipede gave a nod and then turned back towards Hawlucha. Double D smiled. "This evolution was found by not just leveling up, but with our trust!"

Korrina grinned. "That's what I want to hear! Trust is the first key to being a great Trainer. Now let's go!" She declared.

Though nervous, Hawlucha raised her claws in the air. "(You may have evolved, but I won't lose!)"

Scolipede grazed the yellow part of the battlefield she was on with her hind legs, kicking up dust. "(We won't lose to a small fry such as yourself!)"

"(You'll pay for that comment!)" Hawlucha declared. The poison then got to her yet again and she winced, still accumulating damage.

"We'll have wrap this up fast! Use Flying Press!" Hawlucha then followed the command and went soaring and dived down onto Scolipede. Hawlucha was coming in fast as always, but what she wasn't in for was a huge centipede that about to stop her.

"Alrighty then Scolipede, dodge that and let's use Screech!" Double D commanded.

"Say what? Does sockhead expect that giant thing to move?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Go Parasite Colossus!" Ed shouted.

Scolipede narrowed her eyes and she use her leg strength and lunged backwards with such speed that amazed everybody. Hawlucha went wide-eyed as her attack then missed and she slammed into the ground. Hawlucha was left in some dust as Scolipede landed several feet backwards, making a quaking sound as she landed, signifying her massive weight.

"What swiftness! Your Scolipede's Speed increased?!" Korrina exclaimed.

Double D smiled. "Right-O! Now here comes the secondary act I called on!" Scolipede then heard Double D called for said Screech, to which the humungous centipede responded by waving her antennae repeatedly and shriek loudly, sending red shockwaves that engulfed Hawlucha. Hawlucha winced and she covered her ears as the shockwaves didn't end. Hawlucha was then engulfed in a thick blue aura to signify her Defense sharply falling.

"The chicken's ears are broken Eddy!" Ed shouted over the Screech, said attack only affecting Hawlucha.

"Come on Double D, finish it already!" Eddy shouted.

After Screech ended, Hawlucha raised her claws at Scolipede. Korrina had then commanded for her to use Power-Up Punch, to which the avian's right claw was surrounded in red-orange energy and went dashing into Scolipede. Scolipede didn't bother moving, as she just waited for Hawlucha to hit. She turned back towards Double D, to which he grinned.

"Scolipede, I believe we can pull through with this one." Double D said. Scolipede nodded and Hawlucha jumped and landed a clean hit across the giant's face.

Hawlucha smirked, thinking she scored major damage as she descended back to the ground with another red aura for her Attack boost, but when she looked, she was left in shock as Scolipede didn't even have a scratch on her face.

"(So tell me, was that your best punch?)" Scolipede hissed and glared down at Hawlucha, to which the latter took precaution by leaping backwards a safe distance. Hawlucha grunted as she then got purple sparks again and bubbles. Hawlucha's HP was left on red.

Korrina blinked in surprise. "Oh man, I've heard a Scolipede's Defense was really high, but I forgot about that Iron Defense!" She exclaimed.

"That is correct." Double D said. "Scolipede had received minimal damage from that attack and that also left your Hawlucha with more accumulative damage."

Korrina smiled nervously. "Still, your Scolipede took damage earlier. I'll be sure to score a stronger hit to finish you and your Scolipede before the poison takes us first! Flying Press, go!"

"(I will end you!)" Hawlucha shouted. She jumped into air with what energy she had left and was outlined in white. She then came down on Scolipede.

"Scolipede, on my mark, we shall use Poison Tail and swing!" Double D shouted.

Scolipede tensed up and awaited as Hawlucha was coming at an upward angle. "(Just give me the word Double D!)" She shouted as her tails or end horns then glowed a poisonous light purple.

Hawlucha was coming in steep and was going to hit in about two seconds, which was where the opportunity arose. Everyone was on edge, even Eddy. Even is Poison Tail did miss, Scolipede may or may not survive, depending if it was a critical hit.

"Now! Poison Tail!" Double D shouted.

"(Batter up!)" Scolipede then leaned left and her whole lower segmented body swung forward, the Poison Tail swinging like a bat as Hawlucha was the ball. Hawlucha came in and Scolipede yelled as she smashed her tail into Hawlucha's abdomen, making the latter scream in agonizing pain and gag. The direct and forceful blow even made a small shockwave of air that rippled slightly. Scolipede then followed through and pivoted her front legs, following through with her swing and Hawlucha was send soaring towards the left side of Scolipede, crashing with hazardous winds and dust flying about and everyone covered up. The crash was thunderous as the left side of the battlefield shook like a strong magnitude.

When the dust and wind stopped flying, Ed looked back and raised his arms in the air. "IT'S A HOME RUN!"

"Whoa…" Eddy was left speechless by the powerhouse that was Scolipede, even scoring a critical hit. Everyone watched the scene clear up as Hawlucha was left in a destroyed fraction of the battlefield. There were cracks and debris left in a five foot radius from a fainted Hawlucha. Hawlucha was out, and that meant the match was over.

The referee announced the end and raised an arm for Double D's side. "Hawlucha is unable to battle, Scolipede is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Double D of Peach Creek!"

Ed whooed in the air. "YEAH! DOUBLE D IS THE PARASITE OVERLORD! HE CONQUERED THE CHICKEN!" He shouted.

"Nice work sockhead! That giant bug of yours really send that bird packing!" Eddy shouted with a punching motion, glad he didn't have to see that bird flying and running again for a bit.

Double D ran up in his uptight manner as always towards his Scolipede's side and he smiled up at her. Scolipede looked down on her right and saw Double D smiling, to which she smiled too, if it were possible that is.

"Scolipede, you did a marvelous job. I'm very proud to be your trainer, you did great!"

Scolipede leaned in and nudged Double D. "(No, _we_ did great. We're all a team.)" Scolipede was normally all aggressive, but she just felt happy to know Double D was so kind and respectful and returned the favor. Double D then looked to see Korrina returning Hawlucha and she turned and walked towards Double D with a big smile.

"Double D, you did beyond exceptional." Korrina stated. She stopped in front of him and she looked into his eyes. "You finally learned to rely on trust rather than strategy and Types. As a Gym Leader, that's a big achievement; as the Mega Evolution successor, that's one step to harnessing Mega Evolution. That last move was proof that your bond with Scolipede was in sync."

The ref then came up with a small box that had the gym badge inside. Korrina picked it up and revealed it to Double D. The badge was a silver plate connected to an orange plate with yellow outlining and a fraction of the outlining concaved into the orange. At the end of the orange was two white lines.

"Double D, in recognition of your undisputed victory, I award you with the Rumble Badge. Congratulations!" Korrina then handed Double D the badge and he accepted it.

"Thank you very much Korrina!" Double D thanked her.

Korrina winked. "No, thank you for one heck of an amazing battle! You also get this." She then handed Double D the TM that was known as Power-Up Punch. He also accepted it and also the large sum of prize money and Korrina smiled sincerely with a slight giggle, to which made Double D pink-cheeked again.

Scolipede rolled her eyes. "(How come I saw this coming?)"

Korrina then turned towards Eddy and Ed, who made their way to Double D's side as of now. Eddy gave a pat on the back for Double D, as to where Ed gave a harder pat that knocked Double D to the ground.

"Alright!" Korrina stated, getting everyone's attention. "Let's see who else is worthy of the Rumble Badge and Mega Evolution, shall we?"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Dig

-Ivysaur (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Stench

Moves: Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Sandile (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Odor Sleuth

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Kirlia (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Quick Attack, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Razor Leaf

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Limber

Moves: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 29

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Glare

* * *

**Okay…that was long, but seemed worth it in the end. Hope the gym battle met your standards. To be fair, I wasn't sure if the part of Double D's flaw was necessary, but I figured it would be the only way to get some development with him and with his Pokémon. Thought I'd also try and try and get some emotions as well for a little change. Review if you thought it was touching and considered it a development.**

**Sorry this took longer than expected, I wasn't 'on fire' sort of speak like I was this past couple weeks. There's a lot on my mind and I just had college orientation, so a lot of personal stuff like any other author encounters, not a big deal.**

**I am hoping the next chapter will be here in roughly two weeks, maybe a few days left. My pacing declined. I went from 5K per day to roughly 3K per day, and my chapters are long, so there's that factor as well.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving the development and the ongoing battles and the Eds on their voyage through Kalos.**

* * *

**Next Time: Mega Ed-volution**


	21. Mega Ed-volution

Chapter 21 – Mega Ed-volution

**I am very satisfied with the plethora of Reviews I got for the chapter guys, that made very happy. Thank you guys so much! I love getting a lot of Reviews, so let's keep it up and more chapters will be coming your way! Time to answer some questions.**

**Shadow Lugia of Orre: I'll make that a note. I wouldn't wanna teach Ed's Stunky any of those moves when she evolves.**

**Guest: Sorry, but I'm denying your request. I'm not big on Transformers.**

**q-man: No, Korrina won't be joining the Eds on their journey.**

**I am very happy of the positive things you guys said as I scrolled through the Reviews; now let's get on with the program!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds made it to Shalour City and ventured towards the Tower of Mastery, where Korrina's grandfather would give the Eds their Mega Rings once they've defeated Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. Double D went first and used Type advantage, to which Korrina fought against and Double D learned that trust is more vital than Type. Double D's Whirlipede evolved into Scolipede and he won, earning him the Rumble Badge.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Mega Ed-volution**

To make this plot move faster, Ed battled with his first choice being Stunky, of whom took out Mienfoo, but Machoke took her out. Fortunately, Fletchinder took over and took out Machoke, but the 'flaming chicken' fell by Hawlucha. That left Ed's Charmeleon to finish up and take the badge.

At this point, Eddy first used Frogadier to take out both Mienfoo and then Machoke, but Frogadier fell to Hawlucha, and Scraggy almost immediately after, leaving only Ivysaur and Hawlucha to be damaged greatly.

The two adversaries huffed as Hawlucha winced, feeling purple sparks engulf her. Hawlucha was greatly displeased that she herself failed to dodge Ivysaur's Poison Powder earlier. She got to a knee, having said accumulated a lot of damage. "(You're not…too shabby…)" Hawlucha admired.

Ivysaur was breathing quite heavily from when Hawlucha used a Hone Claws and Flying Press combo, leaving him with only little HP left. One more hit and it would've been over. "(Your Speed and Attack…are very…powerful…but your Defense isn't.)"

Hawlucha narrowed her eyes. "(Upset that your Double-Edge missed?)" She tried taunting.

Ivysaur shook the leaves on his body and he got in a ready stance. "(Let's go!)"

Eddy gave a command. "Razor Leaf! Ha!" Ivysaur fired multiple green-glowing leaves from the leaves on his back at Hawlucha, and they were coming in at an alarming rate.

"Hawlucha, dodge that!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha easily dodged the Razor Leaf by jumping high into the air above, allowing her to look down at Ivysaur. The drawback was that she suffered even more poison damage and winced in the air.

Eddy clenched his fists. "Man that jumping's annoying." He complained. "I hate birds."

"Oh well, Flying Press!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha followed through and she was outlined in white and proceeded to dive down onto Ivysaur, who was still fairly injured.

Ed was unable to keep the suspense and he clenched Double D's head, squeezing him like a plush toy. "Gah! Do something Eddy, your walking cabbage will be squished by the chicken!"

Eddy saw an opportunity as he saw Double D's battle earlier, as he remembered that Hawlucha could be thrown off balance easily and has to change trajectory. Eddy's wits allowed him to score an opening. "Okay Ivysaur, use Vine Whip and aim for that bird's feet!" Eddy commanded.

Ivysaur was a little taken back. "(She's coming in fast, and you want me to…?!)" Ivysaur just sighed. "(Oh what do I care? I got this!)" Ivysaur made a bold risk as the avian was coming down on him and he unleashed two vines from the sides of the bud on his back. The vines shot at Hawlucha at high speed and the Vine Whip shot right into Hawlucha's legs, making the Fighting and Flying-Type yelp and her upper body fell forward and eventually the Flying Press broke down into a casual fall, shocking Korrina and making her gasp.

Ed had released Double D from his death clutch and the brains of the Eds was on the ground, regaining oxygen as Ed had his eyes glued to the battle. "Ohhh. Go forth cabbage monster!"

Eddy moved his arm in an arc. "Now, Razor Leaf and finish this!"

Hawlucha had already felt pain from Vine Whip, and she had no balance as her HP was low, making her feel extremely tired. Hawlucha struggled as Ivysaur then fired multiple green-glowing leaves at her as she was falling onto him.

Hawlucha practically fell right into Razor Leaf, the leaves bombarding her and she yelped repeatedly as her entire body jerked as she was shot up as Razor Leaf kept going. Hawlucha yelled as she was soaring backwards at a downward angle.

"He shoots!" Eddy shouted. Hawlucha landed with a powerful thud, dust flying in a small area. "He scores!"

Finally composed, Double D took note of how Eddy used his wits. "That was clever. He threw Hawlucha off by hitting it at the legs, which are meant to be straight. By throwing off its balance, Eddy's Ivysaur was able to strike while Hawlucha was undefended."

"Good thing I don't eat turnips, huh Double D?" Ed questioned, to which didn't make any sense.

Hawlucha was on the ground on her back, the Fighting and Flying-Type was down for the count.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy of Peach Creek!" The referee announced with an arm raised for Eddy's side.

"Aw yeah! That's how we role baby!" Eddy shouted with excitement of his victory. He ran up to his Ivysaur with his usual energy and looked down at him. "Nice work veggie burger!"

Ivysaur merely grinned and he felt proud that he won against a harsh opponent. "(Not too bad with those wits of yours Eddy, though I'd appreciate you not calling me something edible…)" Ivysaur then jerked back up in shock as his level just went up. "(I leveled up…and…)"

Eddy blinked and he was watching as his Ivysaur right beside him was glowing light blue and an energy field enveloped the Grass and Poison-Type. "You've gotta be kidding me! You're evolving too?!" Eddy implied, astonished by his pokémon evolving after a gym battle.

Double D and Ed both ran up and were by Eddy's side as Ivysaur was shown to be growing and getting larger. Double D analyzed that Ivysaur was evolving into his final stage. "Eddy, it appears that your Ivysaur is going to be entering its final form." He told the short Ed boy.

"Seriously?!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. He looked back and saw the bulb on Ivysaur's growing back was blooming. Eddy stuck his tongue out between his teeth and rubbed his hands together in sheer anticipation. "Those losers are going down for sure!" He squealed.

They all saw how enormous Ivysaur had grown, which was almost as big as big as Scolipede. They had to take a few steps back because of how much room Ivysaur's large evolution took. When the light finally exploded, it revealed a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, bluish green skin. He had small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and four pointed teeth in the lower jaw. On top of his head were small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. He had three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on his back had bloomed into a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower was supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

Eddy was too baffled for words, but was excited at the same time. "Check it out boys! My plant evolved!"

The creature turned his large head towards his trainer. "(I'm more of a reptile with a plant on his back, but who knows what I am these days?)" He questioned.

Eddy walked up and leaned against his newly evolved pokemon's side. "Ha! I'd like to see ol' shovelchin try and beat me now, huh." He boasted.

Double D just ignored the matter of Eddy's arrogance and proceeded to pull out his Pokedex and analyze the large creature.

_"Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. __By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power."_

Venusaur just took in a good, deep breath and relaxed, knowing that the battle was over. "(That was energizing I guess.)" He casually implied.

Eddy stopped leaning on the big guy's back and patted his side. "Wait a stick it jungleback! All that training's paid off! We'll be a shoe-in for Champion!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?" Double D implored. "You forget that we need more badges."

"Like the Herb Ranchers?" Ed dolefully.

Double D turned back towards Ed. "I do believe you are referring to the Urban Rangers, Ed."

Eddy frowned and had hands to his sides. "Don't remind me of those washouts Double D."

"And on that note." Korrina tried getting their undivided attention, to which she succeeded when everyone turned towards her. Korrina approached Eddy and presented the prize money. Eddy instantly grinned widely and he seized the cash and he stared at it, seeing that it was even more than last time.

The ref showed the badge to Korrina and she held it in front of Eddy, to which snapped out of his money trance in a flash. "Eddy, on behalf of your victory, I present to you the Rumble Badge." Korrina then placed it in Eddy's hand that he held out and the Ed boy took a closer look and chuckled at another badge obtained.

Ed walked closer to the group as Eddy was still in a chuckle and gawking at his badge. He turned towards Double D. "Did Eddy have fun Double D?"

"Unfortunately it's hard to tell." Double D sighed at Eddy's excitement.

Almost immediately after that, Eddy was presented with the TM for Power-Up Punch. Eddy then grabbed all of his winnings and he started to turn. "Guys, come on! It's time for something better than all of this!"

"Better than money Eddy? Boy, talk about a crowd pleaser." Double D said with some shock, hearing that Eddy wanted Mega Evolution more than money.

"He's right!" Korrina cheerfully implied, roller blading passed the guys and making Venusaur turn around as well. "Now that you three defeated me, it's time you get your Mega Rings! Let's go!" And with that said, Eddy returned his large plant thing and he and the others exited the gym and returned the roller skates to the front of the gym. They then followed Korrina onwards to the Tower of Mastery.

* * *

**Reflection Cave – Kevin**

Since you weren't allowed to ride your bike nor roller blade through the cave, Kevin had to guide his bike through the accursed place, to which made him grumble. His grumbling consisted of just the Eds and how he will be slowed down and he refused to let Eddy and the Eds get away with this.

"They're so close, I can feel it." Kevin told himself, looking about as he went north below the first floor. He grumbled still about the same stuff and he was spotted by a fellow trainer, who was looking at the mirror and noticed Kevin's reflection.

The man turned around. "Oh! Excuse me, may you have a moment?" He asked.

Kevin stopped and turned towards the guy. "Yeah? What for?" He asked disinterested.

The guy went over and blocked Kevin's way. "I'm a tourist and I challenge you!" The tourist declared, holding up a poke ball at Kevin.

"Say what?" Kevin aske in surprise and then got annoyed. "Hey, I'm trying to get somewhere man!"

The tourist shook his head. "It's either a battle or you fork over half of your money regardless, that's the rule." He explained.

Kevin clenched his clench and he was even more frustrated. He had no way out now. "Fine." He began to pace a couple steps back so they were battle distance. He then pulled out a poke ball. "This'll be over quickly."

"We shall see. Nidorino, come on out!" The tourist then threw a poke ball up in the air and out came his Nidorino, who clawed the ground.

Nidorino glared coldly at Kevin. "(You gonna stand there all day or what? Let's get this train rolling!)" Nidorino demanded sharply.

Kevin then took aim and threw his poke ball like a baseball. "Sandile, get in there!"

The poke ball popped open, revealing Kevin's Sandile at the ready. Nidorino was enveloped in a blue aura, meaning Sandile's Intimidate came into play. "(Ha! What's with that horn on your head ya purple hamster?)" The Ground and Drak-Type mocked.

Nidorino blinked and gawked that Sandile just went there. He was staring at Sandile in disbelief. "(..oh. Oh! You did _not _just say that!)"

Sandile's ego wasn't dented in the slightest by the opponent's aggression. "(Yeah, I said it. What are you gonna do about it?)"

Nidorino clawed the ground furiously as he was very, very tempted to charge after Sandile. "(You're gonna eat those words and choke on them.)" He growled insanely. The trainer called for a Horn Attack, to which Nidorino's horn glowed white and he began a harsh charge towards Sandile.

Sndile waited with a smirk on his face.

"Sand Tomb!" Kevin commanded. Sandile then raised his head and a sand vortex emerged from all around him. Sandile then fired the attack at the incoming Nidorino and the latter was swallowed up by the Sand Tomb, yelping in pain.

"Nidorino!" The trainer called out. He saw that Nidorino was stuck in place and was trapped in a sand vortex. "I'd never expected such a move to stop Nidorino."

Nidorino yelped as he was trapped inside of Sand Tomb, the Ground-Type attack damaging him greatly. "(You sick fiend!)"

Sandile paid no heed to Nidorino's anger. "(Was that all you were gonna do? Ram me?)" He asked unimpressed.

"Alright, let's crush that thing." Kevin said, punching his palm. He then held up a fist. "Show that thing what you're made of! Crunch, let's go!"

Sandile opened his mouth and his teeth glowed white and enlarged slightly. Compared to Bite, Crunch was stronger. Sandile lunged at Nidorino and he went for the horn that stuck out from the enclosed Nidorino and bit down hard on it, making Nidorino yelp in pain that was traveling from his horn to the rest of his body.

Sandile released and jerked back as the tight Sand Tomb brushed Nidorino even more, making him yelp again. Sandile smirked as Nidorino was panting inside his trapped barrier. His movements were restrained thanks to the lack of space.

"(You…little…)" Nidorino was boiling. If it weren't for Sand Tomb, he would've gone crazy on Sandile for pushing his ego.

Sandile kept his smirk as he felt all too confident. "(Are you surprised chump? Well there's plenty more where that came from.)"

As Sandile had just finished that sentence, he felt his level rise and he was engulfed in a light blue light. Kevin was blinking and he went wide-eyed. "Whoa." He marveled.

The tourist leaned forward, seeing what Sandile was doing. "Wh-what the-?! Y-Your Pokémon is…evolving!" He evaluated.

"No way." Kevin said in surprise. He watched as Sandile had enveloped in an energy field and had grown immensely, and the tail grew out as well. The legs grew and the arms extended out as well. Sandile then began to stand up on his two feet.

When the light exploded, it revealed a reptilian Pokémon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. He had six thick, black stripes on his body: one at shoulder level, one around his midsection, one around his hips, and three on his tail. Each stripe was topped with a triangular spike on his back. The stripes on the midsection crossed two spikes, one on each side of his back. His arms were short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contained three short fingers, each with a white claw. His legs were thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee. His flat feet had three white claws. His head was ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of his front and rear teeth were visible overlapping his lower jaw. A black stripe sat on the bridge of the snout just behind his large nostrils.

The evolved creature opened his mouth and smirked. "(So you pink hamster, how do you like me now?)"

"Choice! I am so stoked!" Kevin exclaimed, anxious to try out the evolved pokémon. Kevin pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the fairly large creature.

_"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon. The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings even in darkness."_

Krokorok bit the air, showing off his biting force. He bit the air a couple times and glared back at Nidorino, who was slightly startled that his opponent had actually gotten bigger than him.

"Nidorino, do not let that thing get the best of you." The tourist pointed at Krokorok. "Use Poison Sting!"

Nidorino looked back at Krokorok and grunted. "(You will not beat me, even if you've evolved!)" Nidorino then fired multiple poisonous barbs at Krokorok through the Sand Tomb, but Krokorok easily shifted left and evaded without trying. "(Uh-oh!)" He then grunted as Sand Tomb brushed against him yet again.

"Alright, listen up!" Kevin ordered. "We're finishing this battle and those Eds are going down hard! Now finish this with Crunch!"

"(Music to my ears!)" Krokorok exclaimed. He opened his big mouth and his teeth glowed and enlarged. He lunged forward and he thrust through the Sand Tomb with absolute ease, biting into Nidorino's head and making him yelp. Krokorok then used his jaw power and he dragged Nidorino out of the Sand Tomb into the air overhead and he threw him into the earth behind him, making the Poison-Type yelp at Krokorok's Crunch power.

Nidorino easily fainted, and the tourist returned him and he walked up to Kevin and bestowed the prize money. Kevin took it humbly if not forcefully and he recalled Krokorok. He then resumed his arduous trek through Reflection Cave without hopping onto his bike.

* * *

**Reflection Cave – Nazz and Rolf**

"Gogo Nazz-girl, Rolf can feel Kevin-boy dwelling close by within this cave that shows one's soul." Rolf said as they trudged through the cave, not far off from Kevin's lead. Since Reflection Cave prohibited bikes and roller blades, that pretty much meant transportation in general, meaning Skiddo was in his poke ball and Nazz was guiding Wilfred with a carrot that was packed in Rolf's bag.

"Rolf, are you sure we're close by?" Nazz questioned, seeing Rolf lick some dirt and taste it. Rolf gave a curious look and he got out a glass he had and he put it against the ground, as if hearing from it.

"Mhm." Rolf got up and he sniffed the air suspiciously and he had fingers rubbing his chin. "Mhm." He turned around and walked back towards Nazz. "We are close spindle-shanks Nazz-girl. Rolf can tell that hotshot Kevin is of only a pace of that of a grazing cow. Come! The hunt to keep up with that swindler is on yet again!"

"Uh, sure Rolf." Nazz said nervously. She hasn't seen Rolf use his customs to track in awhile, but everything else throughout this journey, she had adapted to. She's adapted to riding Wilfred everywhere without hesitation, she isn't as demanding with makeup now like she was when this journey began, though she still wears it a lot, and she's also adapted to seeing weird food that Rolf conjures up. With a smile, she pressed on, holding a carrot up so Wilfred would follow.

Something struck Nazz's mind as they had paced further. "Hey Rolf, do you think we're close to finding the Eds?"

Rolf kept walking and he looked up with fingers on his chin yet again. "That is a fair possibility, she who is more curious than Wilfred for smells of answers." Rolf referenced, making the pig squeal as they pressed onwards.

Nazz got a little worried. "I hope they're okay…"

Rolf and Nazz, and Wilfed, stopped when another wild Pokémon that dwelled in the caves appeared. It looked like a spherical Pokémon with a body that was blue and covered in large, smooth facets. It had a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, leading to a hexagonal opening. It had a brown, rocky oblong atop its head, and similar brown rocks that served as feet.

The rocky creature stood and looked at the duo before it and moved side to side with its feet. Nazz blinked and she pulled out her Pokedex to analyze the creature that stood before them.

_"Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. They were discovered a hundred years ago in an earthquake fissure. Inside each one is an energy core"_

"Ah, so Rolf sees that we are dealing with that of the earth." The son of a shepherd indicated. He turned towards Nazz. "Very well, to whom shall be bestowed the honor of dueling the miniature boulder with feet?"

"Let me Rolf." Nazz genuinely said, walking forward. "You've already took down that Solosis earlier, and your Skiddo learned Seed Bomb as well." She reasoned as she pulled out a poke ball and showed it to Roggenrola. "Alright Kirlia, here we go!"

Kirlia appeared out of her poke ball with some cheerfulness in her twirl upon coming out. "(Let's engage in battle.)" She calmly stated.

Nazz moved her hand in an arc. "Alright Kirlia, let's use Magical Leaf!"

"(By the will of our spirits, we shall take action against you.)" Kirlia said. The Psychic and Fairy-Type then fired multiple glowing light green leaves from her hands at Roggenrola.

The Mantle Pokémon had acted by turning into solid iron, via Iron Defense, but that proved ineffective as Magical Leaf acted through Special Defense, in which Roggenrola failed to stop. The Rock-Type yelped its name as it tumbled backwards nonstop after being bombarded with the Grass-Type attack. When the Rock-Type had gotten up on its two feet, it only had one HP left. The reason being was because of its Ability, Sturdy.

The wild Roggenrola counterattacked by using Mud-Slap, in which it fired a stream of mud from its center.

Nazz wouldn't let a simple Mud-Slap slip her up. "No way dude, fighting dirty is not cool!" She scowled as the Mud-Slap was coming closer. "Send it back with Confusion Kirlia!"

"(You've brought this upon yourself.)" Kirlia warned as her eyes glowed and the Confusion had targeted the incoming Mud-Slap. Kirlia motioned her arm up and the stream of mud followed, changing trajectory with ease. Roggenrola saw that its attack was coming back at it as the Mud-Slap arched downwards, and added with the power of Confusion, this was not going to end well.

Roggenrola yelped one last time before being hit with a more pressurized version of Mud-Slap. The attack splashed into Roggenrola harshly, making the Rock-Type hurl backwards several more feet and laid on the ground, fainted and vanished just like that.

Nazz cheered. "Yeah, we won another battle Kirlia!"

Kirlia turned around towards her trainer and let lose a gentle smile. "(Yes Nazz, we did it once again. I'm just as glad as you.)"

Kirlia chuckled in glee and then she turned around to look at Nazz. Once she turned fully, het entire body began to glow light blue with an energy field emerging around her.

Nazz had her hands over her mouth and gasped in shock. "Kirlia, you're evolving!" She exclaimed with shock and excitement.

Rolf and Nazz watched as Kirlia grew much taller, the horns on her head were gone, and her tutu looked to be turning into a long skirt. When the light exploded, it revealed a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. She had long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curled down the sides of her head. There were spikes on the side of her face, resembling a masquerade mask. She had green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extended from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extended from her back. A band of green on her chest extended to the centermost horn and connected to her sleeve-like arms.

The evolved being took in a relieving breath and looked down at a gawking Nazz with a smile. "(This is uplifting, I've evolved!)"

"Whoa, that's seriously cool." Nazz said with a huge chin on her face. "Kirlia, you've evolved again! How awesome!" Nazz got her Pokedex out and analyzed the new evolution.

_"Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer."_

"Awesome!" Nazz ran up to Gardevoir and hugged it, to which Gardevoir returned the hug. "This is too amazing!"

Rolf looked on with a grin while Wilfred looked off in a direction, sniffing about. "Rolf honors gogo Nazz-girl and her evolved one that resembled Nana in her younger years. Come aboard everybody, we must tend to our quest for the title of our badges!"

"Right, gotcha Rolf." Nazz returned her happy Gardevoir and the group continued with their tracking through Reflection Cave, very close at hand to catching up with their rival.

* * *

**Route 11 – Jimmy**

In haste to try and catch up, Jimmy was moving as fast as his physique could. The little boy with the snake tattoo on his head had just made it to the entrance of Reflection Cave. He peeked in and saw how he could see the various mirrors that were a fair distance away.

Sarah was catching up very fast behind him. As he was entering Route 11 earlier, he could've heard a shout from Geosenge Town, and he recognized the shout being from Sarah. She must have gotten there just as Jimmy left.

Since Jimmy had captured a Staravia not even a quarter mile ago, that made it so that he had seven Pokémon in his possession, but since he already had six, Staravia was send to his PC in a split second.

Jimmy had to move fast and he did; he ran into Reflection Cave with haste as he was determined to show that he was independent.

* * *

**Route 11 – Sarah**

Sarah had just caught the perfect Pokémon for herself – Snubbull. The little Fairy-Type was perfect for Sarah, for she had a big attitude and actually obeyed her. She was battling a wild Chingling, which was a yellow, spherical Pokémon similar to a bell. It had stubby arms and legs, as well as beady, black eyes. On either side of its mouth were large, black spot. Inside the mouth was a red orb. Atop its body were ring-like growth with a striped rope through the middle. The rope was red-and-white with short tassels on the ends.

"Go Snubbull, Bite that bell!" Sarah shouted with a laugh, enjoying seeing how Snubbull was beating up foes left and right.

"(I'm gonna savor this.)" Snubbull declared. Snubbull's mouth opened and she bit into Chingling's striped rope, making the Psychic-Type yelp. Snubbull thrashed about, making Chingling wail

"That's more like it!" Sarah shouted. Snubbull threw Chingling and Chingling landed with a thud. The Psychic-Type fainted. "Yes! That's my Snubull!" Sarah ran up with laughter and glee that she had her Pokemon actually did as she said, and in turn she was being nice to her. Sarah patted the grumpy dog's head. "Now those idiots on my team should really follow your example Snubbull."

"(Whatever, I'm just satisfied knowing I get to trash stuff.)" Snubbull reasoned. "(Those idiots just need to lighten up…)" Just then, Snubbull glowed light blue and was enveloped in an energy field.

Sarah backed up as she saw her Snubbull evolve. "Snubbull?!"

She saw Snubbull grow in height, the fangs on her face enlarged and her hands grew. When the light exploded, it revealed a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon. She had a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Her upper jaw had two small fangs. On the sides of hers head were flat, curved ears, and her small nose was black. There was a black collar around her neck with two small white markings on it. Around her wrists were two black band markings, and had a short tail.

The big dog ruffed and she had her head bend downwards, because the fangs were pretty heavy. "(For crying out loud! Is my mouth really that heavy?!)" She frustratingly hollered.

Sarah jumped back in deep surprise. "Whoa! What the heck?!" Sarah was in surprise still as her evolved Fairy-Type was standing there with her head forward. "Just what in the world did you evolve into?" Sarah got out her Pokedex and analyzed her newly evolved pokémon.

_"Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. It can make most any Pokémon run away simply by opening its mouth wide to reveal its big fangs."_

Srah looked back and acknowledged Granbull's huge fangs, to which she walked up and she gave a mean smirk. "Maybe Ed will be your new chew boy."

Hearing that, Granbull jerked in surprise and smirked like Sarah. "(I can't wait to sink my fangs into something again. Perhaps this Ed fellow will do quite nicely.)"

* * *

**Tower of Mastery – The Eds**

The Eds finally made it to the very top floor, after running up the large spiral staircase for an eternity. Eddy made it to the outside with hands on his knees and huffing and puffing. Ed fell flat on his side when he had reached the outside, but didn't look at all exhausted. And that left good ol' Double D, who practically crawled outside and was panting like his life depended on it. He fell on his side as well and he nearly passed out.

"Man...who decided…this tower…should be this…big?" Eddy panted, even he showed signs of fatigue, despite the energy he always gives.

"A cash register?" Ed answered, tilting his head upwards.

"Please Ed, let's not answer rhetorical questions." Double D implored, trying to get up but was so tired from the long venture up the Tower of Mastery. "On the bright side…we did find…a TM for…Low Sweep."

Eddy was beginning to settle with his breathing and he was the first of the group to see Korrina and the two Lucario from yesterday. He noticed that they were all looking out from the huge balcony. Eddy stared at the three and the other two Eds finally got to their feet, able to breathe, though mostly on Double D's part. They all looked out as Korrina continued to look out from the balcony.

"Okay, we're here. Now about that Mega Evolution." Eddy butted in, but it fell on deaf ears.

'_(His aura, it's just like yesterday.)' _The same Lucario thought that found Eddy interesting yesterday. _'(It's like…this potential…)'_

"I really love this place." Korrina said, ignoring Eddy's call. "When I'm here with my Pokémon, looking at the sky above, my worries disappear. And I feel like I can do anything!" She announced. Korrina then turned around and looked at the Eds and grinned. She roller blade closer and her two Lucario followed. The one that was pondering of Eddy grinned slightly. "You three, thank you for coming all the way up here."

"There's no need to thank us for what is required on our journey Korrina." Double D assured. "Why I am grateful that I-." He was just cut off when Eddy nearly dashed up towards her, making Double D spin in place.

"Alright, Mega Evolution time!" He eagerly squealed.

'_(So much energy…so spirited.)' _Lucario pondered still.

Korrina held up hands as caution. "Slow down Eddy. I know you're excited, but give me some space will ya?" She asked.

Realizing this, Eddy scooted back nervously in one swift and long step back over in front of his pals with a grin. He was aware that if he pushed himself, he may have to wait last to get his Mega Ring. "Er, my bad. What was it now?"

Ed blinked. "Are we going to eat french fries?" He asked, forgetting what they were doing.

Korrina sighed. "Sorry Ed, no time for food. This spot up here is where I shall entrust the Mega Ring over to you. You three, this is a legacy that'll be entrusted to you; make sure that with it, you'll set your sights as high as the sky."

Korrina then paused and then she pulled out three black bracelets. "Here you go Eds, your very own Mega Rings!" Korrina then proceeded and she went forward, giving the Eds their individual Mega Ring. She first entrusted one with Eddy, who was ecstatic beyond measurement, then Ed, and then blushed slightly when she entrusted the last one to Double D.

The Mega Rings were like bracelets that went on their left wrists. Eddy jumped and he looked at his in awe. "Check it out boys! WE GOT MEGA EVOLUTION BABY!" Eddy hollered aloud.

"Yeah! My buttocks has found the right seat Eddy!" Ed happily shouted.

"I too am very enthusiastic of this turn of events. This is very uplifting." Double D admired, turning his wrist to see his Mega Ring with the Key Stone inside.

The Eds were enraptured in their upgrades just a few minutes more and Korrina spoke once again as they settled down. "So guys, give your Pokémon the right Mega Stone and try battling with them. They should be able to answer your call and they'll unlock power just for you."

"Ha! Wait until Kevin gets a load of me now!" Eddy teased. "He won't stand a chance."

"Um Eddy?" Double D reminded him. "You're forgetting repeatedly. We must maintain our lead."

Eddy just groaned and his grin turned into a frown. "Man I hate it when I can't squash that boxhead and give him what he deserves."

Ed just giggled and then looked at Eddy. "But Eddy, I thunk that was why we left from where we were?" He questioned.

Eddy blinked. "Say what?"

"Ed's right Eddy. You seem too engulfed in beating Kevin that you have failed to realize a vital factor. True we may unlock Mega Evolution, but Professor Sycamore came to us by your anguish. The reason was because we were tired of them treating us malevolent, right?" Double D paused to allow a contemplating Eddy to process this. "So if we do allow Kevin and the others to catch up; not only would it be selfish, but it would show that Professor Sycamore's hard work for our sakes would've been in vain. Eddy, don't you see? We can't succumb to ambition. We must move on and venture onward!" He proclaimed with slightly more courage in his last remark.

Eddy blinked and thanks to his wits, he managed to understand. He looked out at the balcony, cross-armed. After a few moments, he looked back at the guys with a confident grin. "Okay! Forget shovelchin! It's the Pokémon League or bust!" Eddy proclaimed, running up to his pals and hopped on their shoulders, pulling them close as he looked up at the sky. "We're gonna aim for the top and let nothing stand in our way!"

"(His aura…it's even more potent than before.)" Lucario said.

The other Lucario turned towards him in confusion, and Korrina noticed how Lucario was strange. "Hm? Something wrong Lucario?"

"(His resolve…I feel the same.)" He clenched his fists and he grinned. "(Very well I've made up my mind.)" Lucario then walked as Eddy got down and Lucario stood by Eddy's side and looked at the new-found resolved Ed boy.

Eddy raised a brow. "Huh?"

"(I shall follow your dream for greatness.)" Lucario said towards Eddy.

Korrina blinked in surprise. "Lucario. Are you sure?" She asked, seeing a though she can understand him somewhat. "You wanna battle alongside that Trainer?"

Lucario turned back towards Korrina and nodded. "(I'm sure. He's got potential that I can see clearly.)"

Ed was astonished. "The coyote has switched sides!"

"That may be right Ed." Double D indicated. "Seems as though Lucario is fond of Eddy for some reason."

Korrina herself was in shock. Her Lucario had chosen Eddy over her. "I…I don't know what to say." She said slowly.

The other Lucario clenched his fists and he glared coldly at the Lucario that chose Eddy. "(There's nothing to say about that traitor.)"

Eddy's Lucario turned towards Korrina's Lucario. "(I'm following my heart, and he and I are much alike. We won't let ambitions of power best us.)"

Korrina continued. "I'm shocked that some traveling Trainer seems to have a stronger bond than I do. He must be something special."

Eddy took a puffed-chest pose and grinned. "Why thank you very much." He said in modesty. "What can I tell ya? Was I destined for greatness or what?"

"Oh brother." Double D groaned.

"I'm destined for the bathroom." Ed said, making Double D and Ed turn towards him.

"Please Ed, not now. We'll get you a bathroom as soon as we wrap up here." Double D assured him.

"Anyways." Eddy said slowly, turning back towards. "So where were we?"

"Right, whaddya say Eddy? Will you and Lucario battle against me and my Lucario? A Lucario-on-Lucario brawl! They both have their respective Mega Stones, so how about we start?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Eddy smirked.

"(We won't stop until we defeat you.)" Lucario declared.

Korrina's Lucario scowled at the traitor. "(I doubt you'll even stand a chance.)"

Double D looked on. "Oh my, this tension in the air is rather unsettling. Well, let's hope for the best for our fellow, Ed."

Ed looked back at the scene and grinned casually. "Can we get popcorn?"

"No time for snacks Ed, sorry." Double D informed.

Korrina grinned determinedly. "I can feel Lucario's passion. Maybe it doesn't wanna lose to my Lucario."

"(Like I'll let that weakling show me up!)" Korrina's Lucario scowled, walking up front.

"You ready to show them up Lucario?" Eddy asked. Lucario answered by walking in front, and everyone was battle distance apart.

Double D hurried towards the middle as a wind blew, giving even more tension in the air. "The battle between Korrina and Eddy will now commence. Each side may use only one Pokémon, and the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to battle."

"Ready, Lucario?" Korrina asked. Lucario nodded his head and then Korrina took in a deep breath. She then shouted the next part. "Let's give it all we've got!"

"You heard her Lucario! Let's throw down!" Eddy shouted. Lucario grinned and he also felt the anticipation.

Double D brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Korrina then grinned and then she held up her left hand. She had a Key Stone in her glove, via called the Mega Glove. She then poked the Key Stone with a finger from her opposite hand. "Alright Lucario, let's do this! Mega Evolve!"

The Key Stone glowed and emanated a strong light as Korrina then held up her Mega Glove high into the air. Lucario's then began to shine forth his own light and then the Mega Glove emanated light tendrils, as did Lucario. The Eds watched in deep awe as they witnessed Mega Evolution. The tendrils connected and the light shined even brighter. The connected tendrils disappeared as Lucario was in a multicolored light, somewhat similar to regular evolution. The saw Lucario had the appendages on the ears extend and lengthen, but that was the only noticeable change.

When the light exploded, it showed that his cream fur became longer, and his thighs slimmed down. He developed more spikes on the back of his paws, which had turned crimson. He also developed spikes on both of his feet, which had become crimson as well. His aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them were tipped in crimson. His shoulders also possessed a spike each. His aura heightened throughout his body, which formed black markings on his blue fur, which was slightly darker compare to normal.

A small ripple of air engulfed the area, signifying Mega Lucario and he roared. He then grinned as he looked at the startled Lucario, as well as Eddy. "(This is your last chance. Give up.)"

"Geez Louise." Eddy gawked at the Mega Evolution. "Just what kind of thing is that?"

"Oh my, so this is Mega Evolution." Double D said.

Ed gasped. "It's the coyote king!"

Eddy shook his head violently to be rid of any leftover shock and he looked at Lucario, who turned back towards Eddy and nodded. The Ed boy blinked and he grinned. "Oh yeah, well two can play this game! Let's show'em Lucario!" Eddy shouted, holding up his Mega Ring.

"(Let's show them what we're made up.)" Lucario said.

"Okay, let's…er, how do I use this thing again?" Eddy was left stumped to figure out how he uses the Mega Ring, to which he didn't know how. "Uh, do I just do this and-!" Once Eddy poked it with one of his fingers, the Key Stone lit up and Eddy jerked. Lucario's body also lit up and he too emanated tendrils. The tendrils came from the light and Lucario. When they connected, the tendrils became light and they disappeared as Lucario shined a multicolored light as well.

Lucario began to change as well. He was growing spikes on his hands and feet and the aura sensors growed. When the light exploded and the air ripple activated, it revealed Mega Lucario just as Korrina's Mega Lucario went through. He too roared.

"Oh, to cool! Copy battle!" Ed shouted.

"(You had your chance to quit, now you'll regret not doing so.)" Korrina's Mega Lucario said, getting in an offensive stance. "(You'll regret ever thinking you were better than me to begin with.)"

Eddy moved his arm in an arc. "Alright, lets…uh. What were your moves again?" Eddy had forgotten Mega Lucario's moves from yesterday and he pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Mega Lucario's known moves are: __**Power-Up Punch**__,__** Swords Dance**__,__** Metal Sound**__,__and __**Bone Rush**__."_

Eddy put his device away and he tried to think as to where he left off. "Now where was I?" He pondered until he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Mega Lucario, attack with Power-Up Punch!"

Eddy's Mega Lucario answered by having his fist being surrounded by red-orange aura and he then lunged at Korrina's Mega Lucario.

"(Here's my punchline for ya!)" Eddy's Mega Lucario shouted and he landed a vital blow on Korrina's Mega Lucario, who grunted and yelped as he flew backwards in the air and landed on his back with a harsh thud.

Eddy's Mega Lucario grinned and leaped back to maintain space. A red aura emanated from his body, signifying the Attack boost from Power-Up Punch.

Double D blinked as he was refereeing. "That was fast."

Korrina had a nervous grin on her face as she was expecting a strong offense. Given that Lucario was weak to Fighting-Type moves, that move was super effective. "You alright Mega Lucario?"

Mega Lucario slowly got up, feeling that attack in every inch of his body. He was on a knee and he turned his head up towards a grinning adversary, which made him mad. "(I've felt better.)" He admitted. He finally got to his two feet and scowled. "(I admit, you may be faster, but that still won't be enough to stop me fool!)"

"Power-Up Punch!" Korrina commanded.

"(Take this traitor!)" Mega Lucario shouted, doing his own Power-Up Punch and running up towards Eddy's Mega Lucario, making the latter eager.

"Oh no you don't! We're not falling for that one! Dodge!" Eddy commanded. His Mega Lucario took a big leap as Korrina's Mega Lucario was bringing his punch forward, effectively avoiding damage. "Alright, now let's take that walking coyote down!"

"(You didn't have to ask!)" Mega Lucario grinned as he was descending.

"Use that Bone Rush move and hit it!" Eddy commanded, not knowing what Bone Rush was.

In midair, Mega Lucario then put his paws together and then pulled them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. He then brought it down like an axe and Korrina's Mega Lucario went wide-eyed and leaped backwards, evading the downward Bone Rush that cracked the ground. Mega Lucario skid back as Eddy's came rushing forward with such haste as twirled his bone as he was bringing his right arm around. Korrina's leaped back some more and Eddy's repeatedly thrust his Bone Rush forward in swift jab-like motions.

Korrina's Mega Lucario dodged repeatedly, evading every strike. "(You're always so hasty with your attacks.)" He said. "(And that's why…)" He ducked as Eddy's Mega Lucario swung his bone like a bat.

Korrina made a punching motion. "Power-Up Punch!"

Mega Lucario then initiated Power-Up Punch from the downward angle he was in and punched Eddy's Mega Lucario's jaw, much like an uppercut. "(You will never win!)"

Eddy's Mega Lucario yelled as he was send soaring in the air and he flipped in midair and crashed on his back harshly, sending dust flying rapidly.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Eddy flinched, seeing that nice shot. He then remembered that this Mega Lucario was on his side. "Hey, we ain't done yet! On your feet, let's go!"

Mega Lucario grunted as his HP was on red from that solemn shot. He slowly got up and he got to his wobbly knees and he jerked as he was trying to stand completely. He was panting as that one blow had a lot of force.

Korrina's Mega Lucario smirked as he had a red aura that signified his Attack boost.. "(Face it, you'll never be better than me.)"

"We won't be beaten that easily Eddy." Korrina grinned. "I know all too well that the Lucario that's taken a shine to you is very hasty, being ever so reckless."

Double D looked on at the battle. "Boy, why does that sound familiar?" He sarcastically implied.

Eddy's Mega Lucario was panting and he growled at Korrina's Mega Lucario. "(Don't count…your Fletchling…before they hatch…you arrogant punk.)" Mega Lucario taunted.

"(Hm?! What did you say?!)" Korrina's Mega Lucario demanded.

"(You heard me. Eddy and I are the same. I chose him because we both have goals to get stronger and we'll climb to the top, no matter what!)" Mega Lucario answered. "(I understand him and he has friends that have his back, and I say we'll take you down together!)"

Eddy grinned. "Ya see? We ain't done throwing down yet. Let's get back in there Mega Lucario!" Eddy shouted, moving his arms in opposite arcs.

"(I hear ya! We won't stop until they're defeated!)" Mega Lucario smiled.

Korrina grinned once again. "I admire your spirit, it's really spicing up the atmosphere. Now let's get this battle over with!"

"I wish I had a turnip to stare at." Ed randomly said.

"Mega Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" Korrina commanded.

His fist was engulfed in red-orange aura and he dashed towards Eddy's Mega Lucario. "(You two are perfect, because there's no way you're better than us! Accept your place!)"

Eddy saw Mega Lucario turn back towards him and the Fighting and Steel-Type grinned at him and Eddy smirked slyly, his wits telling him to trust this one. "Alright Mega Lucario, tire it out! Intercept with Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario then initiated Bone Rush and then he held out the bone with both hands as though he was using it as a shield. Eddy's Mega Lucario had the light green bone block the incoming punch. The two were at a stalemate and Korrina's was desperate to show that he wasn't to be bested with. He growled as Eddy's blocked with the Bone Rush and was still in the stalemate. Korrina's then went for another Power-Up Punch in a left hook and Eddy's swerved his head around and Korrina's kept punching while Eddy's was blocking and evading.

Korrina's let loose a yell and then punched forward with Power-Up Punch yet again, but Lucario drove his bone's end into the ground and he was clenching onto the other end and he used his muscle and he straightened himself straight upwards, as though he was in a frozen pull vault position, his feet high into the air and head and hands over the end of the bone. Korrina's punched forward, completely missing and hitting the bone instead, which shattered and was dispelled. At that very instant, Eddy's Mega Lucario flipped from the tip and he landed behind his adversary, startling the latter.

"What?!" Korrina exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Let's bring it on home! Power-Up Punch!" Eddy commanded.

Eddy's then made a fist that was surrounded in red-orange aura and then brought his fist forward just as Korrina's was turning around. "(We'll never accept our place because we will never give up until the bitter end!)" Mega Lucario's Power-Up Punch scored a direct hit right in the middle of Korrina's Mega Lucario's body, making a shockwave of air emanate from the force and the latter screamed as he flew back several feet and crashed hard into the ground right in front of Eddy, making winds blow and dust fly about.

Eddy covered up as the attack's dust and wind was in his way. He opened his eyes once it settled and he and everyone else saw that Korrina's Mega Lucario was on his back and in a crater. Mega Lucario then had an energy field wrap around his body and his body flashed and then reverted back to normal. He had fainted.

"Check it out, it _does _go back to being regular." Eddy said, amazed. He then had a realization. "Wait! That means…!"

Double D raised an arm for Eddy's side. "Korrina's Mega Lucario is unable to battle, Eddy's Mega Lucario is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy!" Double D announced.

"Heehaw!" Eddy shouted. "That's how we role! Woohoo!"

Mega Lucario turned back towards Eddy and grinned. He also was engulfed in an energy field and he flashed, reverting back to himself. "(You should never count us out.)"

"Nice work ya coyote!" Eddy called out.

"(Not bad yourself!)"

Korrina clapped her hands, congratulating the duo and getting their attention. "What an incredible bond you two have, that was amazing power." She said. She walked passed Eddy's Lucario and she knelt down towards her defeated Lucario, who was beginning to come around.

"Lucario, that was a well-fought battle." Korrina praised.

Lucario grinned and then grinted as he still felt pain. True he can't battle because he had no HP, but he regained consciousness for a little while. "(Thank you Korrina.)" He replied tiredly.

Eddy's Lucario made it back to his side and his friends gathered around to praise him. Double D was the first. "Eddy, that was a very good battle. I'm so proud of the bond you and Lucario share."

Ed then immediately butted in by giving Eddy a crushing hug from behind. "A hug for our victor!" Eddy's face was purple and he looked like he was gonna pass out. Ed managed to let Eddy down and he breathed in oxygen again.

Korrina giggled. "Well, that was an explosive battle! Both Mega Lucario held nothing back." She stated. "With strong bonds like that, you shouldn't have any trouble with Mega Evolution."

"Gee, thanks." Eddy said with some hints of modesty.

"(So now you see my resolve?)" Eddy's Lucario asked, still fairly tired towards the barely conscious Lucario.

Korrina's Lucario grunted. "(Fine, but I was caught off guard.)" He wouldn't admit defeat that easily, but with Eddy's Lucario giving him a despondent stare, Korrina's Lucario sighed. "(But I guess you've gotten your point across.)"

Korrina looked at Double D with pink cheeks quickly and she looked at Lucario by Eddy's side. "Eddy, I'd think it's best that you took that Lucario with you on your journey."

Eddy looked in shock as he heard Korrina's offer. "Really?!" He squealed.

Double D was also surprised. "Oh my. Korrina, are you sure this is the right choice?"

Korrina looked back at Double D with a smile. "Yes Double D. I'm sure." She then turned back towards Eddy and Lucario. "It's obvious you two make for a good team."

"Huh?" Eddy was slightly confused that this pokémon beside him had bonded so quickly and wanted to tag along. He turned towards Lucario, who in turn did the same.

"(She's right, can I accompany you?)" Lucario offered.

It didn't even take two seconds for Eddy to come up with an answer. "HECK YA!" He shouted. "With Lucario on our side, we can't lose! Victory, here we come!"

Korrina nodded and she gave Lucario's poke ball towards Eddy, who accepted it. "As long as Trainer and Pokemon care about the other, the world will be full of smiles."

"(Hey.)" Korrina's Lucario said. Eddy's Lucario looked back and the two stared at the other for a short while until Korrina's Lucario smiled. "(You take care.)"

Eddy's Lucario jerked in surprise of this kindness and support, but accepted it with a nod and smile. "(I shall. This is farewell until we meet again.)"

Korrina's Lucario grinned before he started blacking out and Korrina took notice and she returned him and looked at his poke ball. "Good job today." She then looked back at the group. "You three, take care of yourselves on your journey for greatness. I'll be cheering for you."

Eddy returned Lucario and he and Ed both turned back and waved. "Will do. Take care Gym Leader chick!"

"Until thy butter is sliced by one's fine knife!" Ed exclaimed back at Korrina. He then started walking inside and down the tower and turned towards Eddy. "Tell me a story Eddy."

"Wait up fellows!" Double D rushed to catch up with his pals.

"Double D." Korrina said, making him stop and turn around and face her. He saw Korrina slowly roller blade up towards him and smile. She stopped in front of him and she stared at him. Both of their faces turned pink slightly, and then the most surprising thing had happened.

Korrina leaned in and gave a quick peck on Double D's cheek, making the brains of the Eds turn red entirely from embarrassment. Korrina backed away and giggled at Double D blushing up a storm.

"I-I…uh…oh my…" Double D was at a loss for words. He had never seen that one coming.

Korrina kept her smile on her face and spoke. "You take care now Double D. Okay?"

"I uh, you too Korrina." He nearly stumbled on his words, walking backwards with his hat pulled down to try and cover his red face. "Y-You…take care now!" And then he turned and made his way down towards the others, leaving Korrina to look up at the sky and allow the winds to pass by.

As the Eds made their way down, Eddy finally noticed that Double D had caught up behind them and his face was still red. Eddy looked back as he was still running down the tower stairs. "Hey sockhead, what's with you?" He asked in his usual harsh tone, with Ed between them.

Ed tilted down even more as his feet kept moving forward, as though he was playing limbo and running at the same time, in order to see Double D's face. "Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom."

Eddy just shrugged it off and he looked forward. "Bah! Who cares, we'll go to the bathroom when we hit the Pokémon Center on our way out! Let's pick it up boys!" And then the Eds just ventured onwards down the tower to heal up and depart.

Little did they know, a certain jock just got out of Reflection Cave and he had a big grin on his face, feeling them ever so closer than ever. "Dorks."

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male) –PC-

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Stench

Moves: Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Quick Attack, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Agility, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Limber

Moves: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 30

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male) –PC-

Lv: 23

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Poison Sting, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 28

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 24

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Charm, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**And that's what I call a cliffhanger. You all are asking to see Eddy go up against Kevin, but don't get ahead of yourselves. You'll get something of that sorts at least in the next chapter or two.**

**Since the Route between Shalour City and Coumarine City is fairly short, I guess the gym battle may be in four or five chapters. You might be baffled as to what I have in store for you guys.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving the battles and character development that I had given the Eds and support this story.**

**Remember to leave a bunch of positive and happy Reviews like last chapter!**

* * *

**Next Time: At Wit's End**


	22. At Wit's End

Chapter 22 – At Wit's End

**Hey people, Insane Dominator is back! Sorry this chapter took longer than normal, I did a consecutive chapter in **_**The Fairy Contender **_**and now I'm taking a break from that story and doing a few chapters over on this story.**

**Keybladeknight39: I had some thoughts of a small sequel, but it will not be related to ORAS. **

**Joey: I appreciate you love the story; however, this is really hard to say, but I'm denying your request. I understand my story is an inspiration, but my story has no OCs and I intend to keep it that way. Sorry, nothing personal.**

**And now that we've gotten those answered, let's reward you guys for your patience. Here's the next chapter!**

**To Recap:**

Jimmy had caught a Staravia and headed into Reflection Cave, with Sarah and her new Granbull not far behind. In Reflection Cave, Kevin's Sandile evolved into Krokorok and Nazz's Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir. After Eddy won his gym battle, his Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur and the Eds were given Mega Rings. One of Korrina's Lucario had decided to team up with Eddy and together with Mega Evolution, they won and Lucario joined Eddy's team.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – At Wit's End**

The Eds had just exited the Tower of Mastery and were making way towards the Pokémon Center. They were pretty excited to learn Mega Evolution and use it in battle, but they had to stay on the move and try to train while they are progressing.

As they progressed, they went south towards the Pokémon Center and made it there just as Kevin was progressing west, where the gym was located. It was a good thing as well, because if Kevin didn't go west, he would've caught the Eds on sight.

Anyways, the Eds went and healed their pokémon at the Pokémon Center and they made changes in regards to Double D and Ed. Double D went back to the PC and he had deposited his Wartortle.

Eddy was curious as to why Double D went and deposited his Wartortle without withdrawing his Kadabra. Eddy raised a brow. "Okay sockhead, enlighten me, and you're putting your turtle into that computer because…?"

Double D turned towards Eddy. "I'm putting Wartortle into the PC for precautions Eddy. As you are aware, we each have at least six pokémon on hand, save me for having an extra in the PC; therefore, I thought it would be wise to proliferate said numbers by catching more. Perhaps one more up ahead should suffice for the trip ahead of us." He contemplated.

"That's really something Double D." Eddy said sarcastically. "But hey! Here's my idea, let's go!" Eddy turned around, but was halted by Double D speaking.

"Stop right there mister!" He reprimanded. "Haven't you learned about patience? We need to gather supplies for the short Route ahead and we need to restock for dinner."

Eddy turned around and his face looked annoyed as always, but he complied, seeing how he thought of dinner later on. "Fine, let's get us some grub." As he and Double D turned to head towards the Poke Mart section, Eddy turned towards Ed. "Ed, get moving!"

Ed had just set Snorlax's poke ball into the slot and he send him to the PC. "Ed shall transport you to the space HQ and allow for my miniature T-Rex to roam free on earth twice again." He said. Snorlax's poke ball was then send towards the PC, and Ed withdrew his Tyrunt, putting the poke ball into his gross and unwashed pocket with the other pokémon.

"Ed!" Eddy scolded. "Hurry up!" Eddy turned back towards Double D and Ed galloped his way towards his pals with his usual grin.

The trio made it to where Double D was at the blue countertop, looking at the vast variety of assorted fruits and desserts and other necessities a Trainer would need on his travels.

"Check it out. This is what you shop for Double D?" Eddy asked in awe, gazing at the vast varieties of food behind the workers and the Pokémon supplies as well. Eddy was eying the sweets that were displayed below them behind the glass.

"Yes Eddy, though I haven't bought any sweets considering that necessities are our primary concern." Double D explained while Ed was practically licking the glass to get to the sweets, but only ended up getting saliva everywhere.

The trio, save Ed for now having his face plastered on the glass, looked at the walls behind them and looked to where the food and supplies were located. While Eddy was so focused on the varieties of cupcakes and donuts, Double D held all of his focus on the items required for the trip, such as the Super Potion and Full Heal department.

"I request five Full Heal and eight Super Potion please." Double D was then handed the supplies he ordered and he paid the amount, hence the items being placed into his bag that can carry a lot of stuff. Seriously, just how is Double D able to carry a portable shower in that thing?!

Eddy turned towards the cashier. "Hey, give us some of those cupcakes!" He asked, pointing at the cupcakes in the glass below. The cashier slowly and cautiously reached and pulled out a few cupcakes as Eddy and Ed were eying and nearly drooling. He placed them in brown paper bags and he waited for when Eddy paid up reluctantly. After paying, Eddy grabbed the bag and he ripped it open with his teeth and he and Ed both devoured a cupcake on the spot.

Double D turned towards the cashier. "My apologies for my friends, they lack subtlety when it comes to manners. As for my order, I would like a large sub if you will."

When Eddy and Ed heard Double D's secondary purchase, they turned to see the cashier handing a sub that was thick and large enough to suffice their hunger for supper.

"Geez, just look at that thing!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Can I be the captain of the sub with my own hat?" Ed asked, but was left ignored as Double D paid for the sub as well, bringing his share of the sum of money on hand to a very low point.

"Well now gentlemen, I say we are ready to-."

"Hey, check it out!" Eddy shouted, cutting off Double D and pointing at four small discs that were on the right side of the store. One was purple, one was white, one was yellow-brown, one was brown, and one was an icy blue. "It's one of those TM thingamabobs we get at the gym!"

"Eddy, those are indeed TMs. It would seem that you also find them in stores as well." Double D indicated.

"Oh! Oh! Ed must have disc of destruction!" Ed shouted, hopping in place.

"Ed, I'm sorry to say that we can't afford-."

Double D was once again caught off by Eddy. "Don't go hogging all of the glory sockhead. Remember me and Ed got our own pockets full of loot."

"That's 'Ed and I', Eddy." Double D corrected.

"Whatever." He then turned towards the cashier. "Hey. What are those TMs?"

The cashier turned and pointed at each individual TM. "The white TM is Safeguard, which prevents status conditions temporarily. The yellow-brown one is Dig, which does damage, the purple TM is known as Poison Jab, which does damage equal to Dig and may also poison targets, and the brown and icy blue TMs are weather moves known as Sandstorm and Hail." The cashier explained.

Eddy was confused on the last part. "Weather what?"

"He means that Sandstorm and Hail are weather moves Eddy, which can effectively change the weather temporarily." Double D explained. The brains of the Eds then pulled out his trusty trainer's guide and scrolled through a page he's memorized. "For example, it says here that when Sandstorm is active, a Rock-Types' Special Defense can be boosted by fifty percent, and any Pokémon that is not a Rock, Ground, nor Steel-Type is in Sandstorm, they'll sustain gradual damage."

"So what you're saying is, that the weather can affect my pokémon's performance or something?" Eddy questioned, actually interested in where Double D was going with this.

"Isn't this just exhilarating?" Double D enthusiastically asked. "There's so much more that is to be learned of these creatures that we didn't know before. Why I can't wait until we venture off towards Route 12 to encounter new Pokémon and moves we haven't seen before."

Eddy then grew disinterested. "You had me, and then you lost me there Double D." Eddy then turned back towards the cashier and looked on at the TMs and saw their outrageous pricing. Eddy's face scrunched when Hail and Sandstorm were 50,000 Pokedollars, as to where the cheapest TMs were Dig and Poison Jab, which were both 10,000 Pokedollars.

"Can we buy pancakes?" Ed asked.

"Pancakes isn't a supper meal Ed." Double D reasoned.

"Let's see here…" Eddy narrowed his eyes, pondering as his finger tapped the bottom of his mouth. He came to a rapid conclusion. "Hey, get me that purple one." The cashier then turned and plucked out the TM for Poison Jab, to which Eddy acquiescently handed over what cash he had, and he was only left broke. He barely had enough for the TM for Poison Jab.

"Of all the crummy, no-good…" Eddy just grumbled endlessly about how that TM took everything he had won from the battles against trainers and Korrina. "This TM better be worth it." He was given the TM and the Eds turned and Eddy turned towards Double D. "Next time, you're handling the shopping sockhead." He barked, not enjoying seeing his own money get sucked from his pocket.

"And now you see why I carry the sum of money. I knew you'd be upset Eddy." Double D explained. Something then arose in Double D's mind that was of vital essence. "Oh! For heaven's sake, I almost forgot!"

Double D turned towards his two pals. "Gentlemen, I will see that we also do what is of primary importance." He then held out his palms.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Ed then tilted his head and looked up and then he looked back at Double D. "I know! That's my horse!" Ed then slammed his palms into Double D's and Ed whirled Double D into the air and tossed him into a nearby wall, flattening Double D as he slowly slipped off of the way and gently descended to the ground.

Eddy laughed and pointed at a flattened Double D. "Man, what a cutup!" Eddy wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's my horse!" Ed then grabbed Eddy's wrist, shocking him and the process repeated for Eddy, being flattened onto the wall and landing on the ground like a piece of paper.

The two popped back up and were slightly dizzy as they had stars from the misunderstanding. After a few moments, Eddy shook his head and turned back towards Ed.

"Hey, watch it lummox!" Eddy scolded. When Double D finally came around, Eddy turned hastily towards him. "So what's your deal sockhead? You need something from us or what?"

"Eddy don't you remember? Professor Sycamore wants us to upload our gym battle videos that activate upon said events." Double D explained, rubbing his beanie head. "I was going to head back towards the PC so as to upload said footage."

Eddy blinked and was fairly surprised. "Seriously? We have to be held up again?" He reaches into his pocket and hastily pulls out his Vs. Recorder and hands it towards Double D. "Make it snappy!"

"Can do Eddy!" Double D rushed over, getting Ed's Vs. Recorder in the process and he got onto the PC and he downloaded the footages.

As he was doing so, Eddy turned away and jumped onto a stool and sulked. "Great, this will take forever." Eddy then hunched forward and put his hands into his pocket, he felt the new TM he purchased and pulled it out and examined it. "TMs huh?" He muttered.

"Hey Eddy, do you think that thing makes music?" Ed asked.

Eddy turned towards Ed. "Zip it."

Double D walked on back towards the group, surprising Eddy as to how fast the process was. "All done." He handed back Eddy and Ed their own Vs. Recorder and Ed licked his for no apparent reason. "I guess we should be heading towards our next destination now. I have recently looked at the Town Map, and it would seem that we have to do is pass through the Route ahead and we shall be in Coumarine City; a simple hop, skip, and a jump."

Eddy was at full attention and was surprised to hear that they could get their next gym badge by tomorrow. "No foolin?" He then hopped off of the red stool and flung the TM into the air, expecting Double D to catch it, to everyone's relief he did, though it was klutzy. Double D looked on despondently at his pal for being reckless and he stashed the Poison Jab TM into his bag with the rest of the TMs.

"The gall of that Eddy." Double D muttered. "Being so rash with his belongings. Coming Ed?"

Ed followed behind. "I'm a parrot myself Double D."

* * *

**Shalour Gym – Kevin**

"Say what? What do you mean that the Gym Leader isn't here?!" Kevin exclaimed at the referee for the gym, who was watching over as Korrina was making her way back from the Tower of Mastery.

"I'm sorry sir, but Koriina isn't expected back until later on this day. She is still up at the Tower of Mastery. Perhaps you should wait here until she gets back." He suggested.

Kevin just turned his back and clenched his fists. His teeth were gritting to a great degree as his frustration was increasing. He turned back towards the ref.

"Fine, I'll stop by later." Kevin said, turning away and he jumped back onto his bike and he cycled away.

Kevin cycled at a nice and easy pace, but the fact that he could sense that the Eds were close by made him even more irritated. His eyes narrowed as he went south and was going to check around town to see what was to be seen since he had some time to kill.

Kevin cycled his bike along the city coast and he had just now realized the humungous tower in the background. He was so caught up in wanting to get payback on the Eds for dragging him out this far that he did not realize the Tower of Mastery that was north.

"Woah." Kevin marveled at the huge tower that was odd in shape and dimension, but then saw figure skating through the firm yet sandy trail towards him. The figure skated about through the sand and up the staircase on his left and watched as he saw a woman skate right passed him. "Hey hold up!"

Kevin cycled right by her side as she roller bladed right towards the gym. Korrina turned to look in curiosity to see Kevin riding right beside her with a cool and cocky face.

"Hey." He said as he kept his pace. "What's a hot babe like you doing around here? Shouldn't you belong in that tower for me to rescue you?"

His attempts at flirting went down the drain when Korrina just turned forward and kept cycling, trying to ignore him. Kevin slowed down in disappointment as he saw that she brushed him off just like that.

"Sorry, not interested." Korrina shouted as she skated towards the gym, minding her own business.

Kevin blinked and he hustled his way back by Korrina's side in no time. He tried one last attempt at flirting with her. "Are you free this evening?"

Korrina looked at Kevin and huffed. "Sorry, not interested. Hate to break it to you pal, but I had one battle after the other." She explained and she skated off.

"Say what?" He asked in shock. His bike then came to a screeching halt and he left a skid mark that stretched for ten feet and was sizzling. Korrina looked back at Kevin and she too came to a calmer halt. She looked back and saw the chilled look on Kevin's face turn sour.

"Hold up. Are you the Gym Leader?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, why?" She asked in curiosity.

"Tell me, did these three others pass by earlier?" He sounded fairly aggressive.

Korrina turned her entire body around. "Oh, are you talking about these three that travel in a group?"

Kevin leaned forward ominously. "Yeah." He growled.

"Of course, they challenged and won not too long ago. They could be here still-."

"Later!" Kevin then cycled with ferocity behind the handlebars towards the Pokémon Center. "I'm onto ya, dorks! You can't hide run and hide forever!" Before Korrina knew it, Kevin was gone, leaving dust in the air and making her cough.

As the air cleared, Korrina saw that the jock was gone. "Whoever he is, he sure doesn't like those guys. I just hope they're okay."

* * *

**Shalour City – Nazz and Rolf**

The two had just exited Reflection Cave, finally breathing in fresh air at long last. Traveling through Reflection Cave was no easy picnic, but at least they managed to keep their pokémon from fainting. At least they were ready to take on Korrina once they recovered for a bit at the Pokémon Center.

Rolf exhaled. "The smell of fresh air soothes Rolf like the manure spread on Rolf's vegetable patch." He stated. "Rolf cannot wait to allow himself to indulge in another vegetable bathing, yes?"

"Boy Rolf, good thing we have separate rooms when we sleep in the Pokémon Center, right?" Nazz said, relieved she would have her own shower/bath that wasn't soiled with turnips that Rolf puts in his.

With Reflection Cave now out of the way, they could happily travel on Wilfred's back until they made it to the Pokémon Center for some recovery. Rolf hopped in front to guide Wilfred and Nazz took the rear. Nazz never had an issue with being in the back anymore, though it did feel odd since Rolf was on Skiddo a good majority of the time.

At any rate, the duo were about to head down the staircase when they took notice of the Tower of Mastery that was north of Shalour City. Nazz was shocked as she jumped off of Wilfred and she leaned against the railing to see the structure ahead of them.

"Dude." She said.

Rolf was slightly impressed as well, but stayed on Wilfred and the pig walked over towards the railing, sniffing it. Rolf looked on in shock at the huge tower as well. "Duck."

Nazz turned towards Rolf. "You mean dude?"

Rolf then turned towards Nazz. "Yes, that is what Rolf said. Duck."

Nazz didn't feel like pushing the matter since it felt rather pointless. "Whatever you say Rolf." Nazz then took notice of something close by, just the street below them. Nazz caught a glimpse of something. "Rolf, look!" She pointed down below, where she saw an angry Kevin trailing down the street onwards towards the Route that was ahead.

"Heh?" Rolf looked down as well, seeing Kevin on his bike. "Ah ho! We have found the sunamagun. O' Kevin-boy thought he could weasel his way out of the son of a shepherd's eyesight of a hawk, yes? He shall not triumph with the last laugh!" He then grabbed Nazz and flung her back onto Wilfred. "Come aboard gogo Nazz-girl! We must run like the wind!"

With little time to waste, and the fact that Nazz had no room for protesting, the duo sat on Wilfred as the pig raced at great speeds down the stairs and passing the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds**

The Eds had just made their way into the Route, and Eddy was left pondering on about TMs like he has been for over fifteen minutes. He purchased Poison Jab so his team could be stronger, but what if his Pokémon couldn't learn Poison Jab, wouldn't that mean he would have to catch one that could know it?

Eddy massaged the sides of his head as his head was aching from his thinking. "Man, all of this TM stuff is killing me." He complained.

The Eds stopped as Eddy was aching in the head. It not every chapter you see Eddy contemplating about specifics, so this was a huge shocker.

"Eddy. Is there something wrong about the TM you bought? It seems to be bothering you." Double D insisted on helping Eddy, and Eddy turned towards Double D.

"Double D, do those things work for every Pokémon or what?" Eddy asked rudely.

"If it doesn't does it get an F?" Ed asked.

Eddy turned towards Ed. "Oh, like you?"

"Correction, you both get Fs, and I have to stick my neck out to help you with all of your homework." Double D did a mental recap of the home study group meetings, where Double D did every ounce of the work while the other two lounged.

Double D realized they were digressing from the TM situation and he brought them back to the point. "Aside from grades, which are now behind us, some Pokémon can learn a certain TM while others can't Eddy. An example would be your Frogadier. You see, Frogadier is able to learn the HM known as Cut; however, it can't learn Poison Jab."

"So what you're going on about is that certain Pokémon can learn certain TMs." Eddy summarized.

"Yes." Double D then pointed towards Eddy's pocket. "Perhaps teaching one of your Pokémon a TM move would better suite you."

"Yeah Eddy! My baby T-Rex has that disc of meteors that rain down from the sky, and my Alien Squid Lord has the heart of pain attack. The monsters on our team must power up Eddy!" Ed shouted the last part, shaking Eddy wildly.

When Eddy was freed, he was left stumbling and shook his head and scrunched his face. "Alright, alright. Get off my back! Geez what are you, my mom?" Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a poke ball. He pressed it once so it was normal size and he threw it up. From the poke ball, Lucario appeared.

Lucario looked at Eddy with a straight face. "(What is it? It's too early for dinner.)" He said.

Eddy then held out his palm to Double D. "Okay Double D, give me a TM."

"Why certainly Eddy." Double D sat his bag down and he flipped it open and looked through carefully in search of a suitable TM for the Fighting and Steel-Type.

Eventually, Double D had found a TM. "Ah! Here we go." He rose back up and held up a red-orange TM, meaning it's a Fighting-Type move. "Here Eddy, give Lucario this. Since he already knows Power-Up Punch, I'd figure that he'd more adept to utilizing Low Sweep."

Double D handed Eddy the TM and Eddy took a look at it. "So this thing can replace a move I don't want, right?"

Double D nodded. "Correct, it's like what we've been doing. When our Pokémon leveled up, we always decided which moves we didn't want."

"Even I know that silly-willy." Ed said before scratching his head with his tongue for no reason.

"So I'm new to this TM thing, cut me some slack boneheads." Eddy turned towards Lucario. "Okay Lucario, time to forget that Metal Sound or whatever that move is, it's stupid."

"(Agreed. I have no Special Attack moves, so Metal Sound would be pointless.)"

Eddy then pressed the TM against Lucario and the TM shined for a few moments before it stopped flashing. Eddy looked to see what had happened, and saw that Lucario was still the same. Eddy turned towards his pals.

"Is that it?"

Double D took the TM from Eddy. "You obviously didn't pay attention when Ed taught his Pokémon TM moves, haven't you Eddy?" He scolded.

"I wanna see a monster battle!" Ed shouted.

"D'oh very well then." Double D turned and saw some tall grass bordered by a fence that stretched a mile long. "Ah! That spot should do fine. Eddy, test Lucario's new move to see how fitting it'll be. We'll be watching."

"Fine, don't get all hardy okay?" Eddy then walked on over with Lucario towards the tall grass and they encountered a wild pokémon fairly quickly.

Eddy and Lucario encountered a pink creature that resembled a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus. Its vacant eyes didn't look focused, and it had curled ears and a rounded, tan muzzle. It had four legs, each of which ended with a single white claw. Its long, tapering tail had a white tip.

"What the heck is that thing?" Eddy exclaimed. "That thing's gotta be the most stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

Double D sighed. "Eddy be nice. You never know Eddy, maybe its features are unappealing, but perhaps the Pokedex has a better word for it." With that, Double D pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail."_

Surprised that the Pokedex contradicted his thoughts, Double D blinked. "Well, uh, this is astonishing." He said slowly.

Eddy just laughed. "Hey sockhead, that sounds just like lumpy, right?"

"Can do Eddy! I am here and present." Ed shouted, making an 'O' with his fingers.

"Whatever." Eddy waived them both off and he and his Lucario turned towards the Slowpoke. "Time to take out Lumpy 2.0! Lucario, use that Swords Dance move so we can take that pink palooka down!"

"(Let's get geared up here!)" Lucario then closed his eyes and meditated. Several blue glowing swords circled Lucario and cross together. Lucario then glowed a thick red aura, signaling an Attack boost.

The wild Slowpoke opened its mouth slowly and fired a Water Gun attack, the stream of water streaming towards Lucario.

"Easy, dodge!" Eddy commanded. Lucario then jumped into the air and evaded the Water Gun attack and was now high in the air. "That slouch is toast!"

"Toast?" Ed's head jerked in hearing one of his favorite things mentioned.

"Now, use Low Sweep!" Eddy commanded. Lucario then landed in front of Slowpoke and brought his legs around and unleashed a low kick kicking Slowpoke's left side and making the Water and Psychic-Type tumble and roll towards the right and after doing so for awhile, it kept its eyes open and the eyes were still left unfocused, and it had a blue aura, meaning a Speed decrease.

"You gotta be kidding me! It's still up after that?" Eddy exclaimed, he then saw the Slowpoke slowly rise up to its feet and then it opened its mouth slowly again, unleashing yet another Water Gun at Lucario, but Eddy was thinking this was too easy. "Fine, be that way! Dodge and use Low Sweep again!"

"(Alright you bag of pudding, time to make sure you go down this time!)" Lucario then rushed in, evading the Water Gun by shifting right and then going in and kicking Slowpoke again, this time knocking its lights out for good as they saw the Dopey Pokémon fly backwards and tumble, and when they saw that it had fainted at last, it disappeared.

"Took long enough. Stupid hippo lizard thing." Eddy muttered. Lucario turned towards Eddy. "Nice work with that new Low Sweep Lucario. Return." Eddy then returned Lucario as he exited the tall grass. When he'd exited, Eddy went up towards Double D. "Geez, that first Low Sweep should have done the trick."

"Well Eddy, from my Pokedex, it says that Slowpoke are Water and Psychic-Types, and even though Low Sweep was powered up by Swords Dance, that Slowpoke must have had some strong Defense, aside from being a Psychic-Type and all." Double D pointed out.

"Did we need a disco ball with that dance your coyote made?" Ed asked.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy scolded. "Well whatever, we tested out that move, now let's move out!" With that said, the Eds pressed on with their travels as the sun began to curve downwards into the afternoon sky.

* * *

**Shalour City – Jimmy**

Jimmy had just made it into Shalour City, site of his Rumble Badge just waiting for him. He made his way down the steps and he made it towards the Pokémon Center, where he proceeded in healing his pokémon and deposited his Furfrou and withdrew his newly caught Staravia.

Jimmy had just exited the Pokémon Center, where he had begun to ponder. "Hm, let's see." Jimmy figured he could take on the gym now and win his badge, yet he wanted to get to know his Staravia and possibly use that in the gym.

Jimmy pulled out a poke ball and threw it, his new Staravia flapping in the air. The Normal and Flying-Type looked at his new trainer with little hesitation.

"(So, what now?)" Staravia asked, though Jimmy had no clue.

"Hm." Jimmy then smiled and snapped his finger. "I believe you can level up before the gym battle!" Jimmy said. "Let's see if we can find any Grass and Bug-Types ahead, so you can catch up!"

Staravia looked to see his trainer and saw him go east towards Route 12, to which Staravia followed. "(Lead the way, I'm willing to train all day and all night if it'll mean I'll catch up.)"

As Jimmy and Staravia headed east, Sarah of all people showed up at the exit of Reflection Cave, where she was casually, yet annoyingly, ventured out and looked at the scenery. "Of all the stupid, how the heck am I suppose to win when I have to use Super Potion after every battle?" She complained.

Sarah then saw the humungous tower north, which everyone noticed earlier. She had wide eyes. "Whoa! Hey, check it out Jim..." Sarah looked and realized that she was by herself, just like before. Sarah crossed her arms. "Whatever, he's such a fathead, thinking I need him. Yeah right."

Sarah then saw something down below, something with a bird. "Huh?" Sarah leaned over the rails as she was getting a better glimpse and saw that it was a Staravia with…

"Jimmy?!" Sarah exclaimed in shock with wide eyes. She watched as he ventured off towards Route 12 to level up his Staravia. Sarah then got a smirk. "Well, well, well, seems that Mister I-Am-Independent has come this far on his own. I can't believe he's still standing right now." Sarah said, slightly surprised. "Whatever, I'll show him just why he needs me in the first place. He can't go another few towns without me. He'll be sobbing in no time."

With that said, Sarah skipped down the stairs in joy that she'll finally show Jimmy up.

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds**

Not even five minutes after testing out Low sweep, the Eds all found a fellow Pokémon Breeder that was right by the sign that had the number twelve on it. They noticed how the breeder was somewhat sincere-looking.

"Why hello." Double D said, greeting the breeder. "And what has brought you here on this fine day?"

The breeder kept a sincere smile as he pulled out a poke ball. "Yes, hello. You see this poke ball?"

Eddy looked at the poke ball and back at the breeder. "Yeah, so? Do you wanna battle or what?" He asked.

The breeder shook his head. "No, I wanted to ask you something. You see, inside this poke ball is a pokémon called Lapras. Not too long ago, this kind Lapras once saved me from drowning. I feel bad though." He said disappointingly.

"How can you be so absurd kind sir? That Lapras saved your life. Why I am sure that there is no need to feel remorse for any reason whatsoever." Double D said.

"Did the Lapras beat you in Checkers?" Ed asked.

"No." The breeder explained. "I can't afford to travel around and show it the wide world beyond these parts. I'm native here, and I can't let it see what lies beyond here."

Double D was caught being surprised. "Oh dear, that is unfortunate. I'm sorry for your circumstances."

Eddy just felt as though this was a waste of time. "Whatever, we're sorry, that Lapras is in a poke ball, we're done here."

As they were about to turn, the breeder perked up, having an idea. "Hey, I've got an idea! You three have the Rumble Badge from Shalour City, yes? If so, then you must be very talented and strong trainers!"

It was then that Eddy felt himself getting fairly modest. "Well I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I do have a Beaniesaurus."

Double D looked on despondently. "Incorrect Eddy, it's pronounced Venusaur."

"Is it a baked bean?" Ed asked, but was left ignored.

The breeder was surprised by the fact that all three had the Rumble Badge. "I ask you three, won't you please take this Lapras with you on your journey?" He offered.

The Eds were shocked by his offer. Double D was shocked indefinitely. "Oh no, we couldn't possibly. You obviously care so much for Lapras." He declined.

"Hey, I'll take that thing off of your hands!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Do you guys have room on your team? I can only give you Lapras if you have space." The breeder reminded them.

"Aww, I wanted a lap purse." Ed pouted. "I could fit my buttered toast in there."

"What? What a load of bum! And we can't go back now, with those guys on our tails. Ah this stinks! If only we had-!" Eddy ceased his complaining when he just had an epiphany. He jerked back towards Double D and he pointed. "Sockhead, you keep it!"

Double D was caught off guard when Eddy shouted that he should have it, making him raise a brow. "Me?"

"Yeah you! You wanted a new Pokémon from this Route, so here's your chance! Get that Lapras so we can get moving!" Eddy exclaimed.

"But Eddy, I possibly can't just…"

"Please, implore you take Lapras." The breeder said, as if he was begging. Eddy extended his leg and pushed Double D towards the breeder, standing in front of him. Double D looked at the breeder and saw the plea in his eyes. "I want this Lapras to be taken care of. And by good folk that can show it all of Kalos. This Lapras saved me, and now in turn it must be saved from an enclosed life. Please sir."

Though Double D hesitated, it was clear that he couldn't possibly turn his back with such a great opportunity at hand. Though it was hard, Double D took in a breath and he looked back at the man. "Of course, I'd be happy to give Lapras a tour of Kalos."

The breeder smiled. "Thank you so much. Here you go, take care of Lapras." He then handed Lapras' poke ball over towards Double D, who held out both hands and accepted it.

"I'll take great care of Lapras. Don't you worry." Double D assured.

The breeder gave a confident nod in Double D's words and he then pulled out a blue disc. "Here." Eddy and Ed rushed up by Double D as he was given what looked like an HM. The three looked up at the breeder. "That is the HM known as Surf. It's a move that'll allow a pokémon to travel across water, whether it'd be small or large."

"Seriously?! That's two for one right there!" Eddy exclaimed with surprise.

"And it wasn't even on sale." Ed added.

The breeder then backed away and smiled. "Lapras! It's time for you to move on! Go out and swim to your heart's content all across Kalos!" He said at the poke ball in Double D's left hand, to which the poke ball actually vibrated surprisingly.

"My word! Did it really understand?" Double D wondered, to which the Eds looked at the other in curiosity and then moved on.

"Fine, we got us a new pokémon! Let's hit the road!" Eddy exclaimed, running forward hastily as always, with Ed running behind and Double D shrunk the poke ball and safely tucked it into his pocket.

Double D looked at the man one more time. "Thank you, you take care now." With that, Double D hurriedly made his way towards his pals, with the breeder looking on with a smile, glad to see that Lapras will be happy.

* * *

**Route 12 – Kevin**

Kevin just passed through the gates that had led to Route 12, and he was positive that the 'dorks' were close by, for he could feel them.

"Those dorks can't hide from me forever; they're around here somewhere." Kevin growled, cycling along the short trail and he saw some tall grass. Just then, Kevin figured he could get a warm-up in before he kicked some dork butt.

"Well now, let's see what can give me Exp. That's worthwhile." Kevin then shifted his course and he turned left and went a hundred feet into the tall grass, which led him to face off against an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head was black and resembled an eight note, while its black tail resembled a metronome. Its plumage was brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there was a ruff of white feathers around its neck.

The wild Pokémon squawked and Kevin pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. __It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it."_

"A bird? Is this a joke?" Kevin said in irritation. "What a nuisance."

"Squawk! What a nuisance!" Chatot repeated, startling Kevin.

"Say what?" Kevin then paused as he sprouted an idea. "I'm a complete dork."

Kevin expected Chatot to repeat said phrase, but it didn't go so well. "Squawk! You're a dork!" The bird taunted.

Kevin went wide-eyed as his logic backfired. "Alright! You crossed the line parrot! You're going down dude!" He pulled out a poke ball.

"Squawk! You're going down dude!" Chatot repeated.

"Get out here Axew!" Kevin threw the poke ball, revealing his Axew and was ready to throw down.

Axew eyed Chatot. "(I'm gonna make you squawk until you cry mercy.)" Axew warned.

"Alright, Dragon Claw! Let's go!" Kevin commanded. Axew's right claw then became surrounded in a light blue claw-shaped energy and he leaped into the air and was coming down on Chatot.

The Dragon Claw was about to hit, but Chatot spread its wings apart and flapped and took flight as Dragon Claw hit the ground, missing Chatot. Axew looked up after Dragon Claw vanished and witnessed Chatot's peak glowed white and it dived down on Axew in a fast motion. The Fury Attack thrust at Axew once, then twice, and then a third time, making Axew skid back and shook his head to shake off the damage.

"(You got spunk, but enough playing around!)" Axew stated.

"Alright, use Dragon Rage!" Kevin commanded on his bike. Axew then opened his mouth and fired a black and blue beam of dragon-shaped energy that fired at Chatot. The Normal and Flying-Type was swallowed up in the attack, making a blue explosion.

When the explosion and smoke cleared out, Chatot was on its feet and it was badly damaged from Dragon Rage. Chatot then opened its mouth and fired a babbling soundwave, making no sense to the words coming out. The Chatter attack swallowed up Axew, making him hold his ears and yelp.

"(Gah! No annoying! What's this babbling birdbrain saying?!)" Axew shouted, and then after a few moments, he was engulfed in a burst of energy from Chatter and he tumbled backwards, taking a bit of damage in the process.

Kevin clenched his fists. "That birdbrain's got on my last nerve! Axew, get up and use Dragon Claw!"

As Axew got up, he looked heavily dazed and wobbly. "(Esruc uoy! Ll'uoy terger siht!)" Axew exclaimed in his state of confusion from Chatter. Axew was wobbly and then he leaned so far towards his right that he tumbled and landed with a thud on the ground, making him hurt himself.

"Say what? Don't tell me that move confused you!" Kevin exclaimed angrily. He then looked and saw the wild Chatot using Fury Attack again, flapping his wings and scoring hits on Axew two times, making the Dragon-Type wince as his HP was in the red.

Clenching his fists tighter, Kevin was gritting his teeth as he really hated this bird that stood in his way. "Come on man! Step it up! Use Dragon Rage!"

Axew heard Kevin, even though he was in confusion and he tried taking aim, though it was difficult with his confusion, but finally let loose yet another Dragon Rage that went at the Chatot.

Fortunately for Kevin, the Dragon Rage scored a hit, making a blue explosion and they heard the bird squawk one more time and saw it fall to the ground and laid there, fainted and it disappeared.

"About time!" Kevin complained. He then returned Axew and he exited the tall grass as fast as he could. "I waste time! That got me little Exp.! I gotta keep moving-!" He then saw a beach up ahead, not a big one, but a thing one, and he saw something up ahead. "…say what?" He leaned forward as he saw three figures that looked familiar. He then got a menacing and sinister grin on his face. "Dorks."

Almost two hundred feet behind him, Rolf and Nazz were on Wilfred as the pig dashed onwards, and Jimmy and Staravia were not too far behind, and with Sarah taking the rear.

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds**

Double D opened up his poke ball to reveal the new Lapras, which was a large sea creature that resembled a plesiosaur. She had a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Her neck was long, and she had large black eyes. There was a short horn in the middle of her forehead and curled ears placed farther back on her head. Instead of legs, she had four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On her back was a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs.

"My word, Lapras sure is quite large for transport, yes?" Double D questioned. He pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed Lapras.

_"Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Its high intelligence enables it to understand human speech. It likes to ferry people on its back."_

He put the Pokedex away and he pulled out the Surf HM. "Lapras, we promised to give you an opportunity to see Kalos, and we shall not let that opportunity fall short. Will you allow us to teach you Surf so we can press onwards with our journey?"

Lapras looked with kind and sincere eyes at Double D. "(Of course, I would be honored to travel and see the world. Thank you for this chance.)" Lapras bowed her head and Double D pressed the HM on her head and it shined. The HM glowed for a few moments and then stopped, now having Lapras knowing Surf.

"Alright, we have Surf and a giant island. Can we move along now?" Eddy climbed onto the big creature's back and Ed was grinning away.

"All aboard the S.S. Sea Horsey!" He shouted, plopping himself onto the back of Lapras right next to Ed.

Eddy looked at Double D. "Hey slowpoke, you coming?"

"Very well, shall we cross these waters on towards new adventures?" Double D rhetorically asked and then he got on Lapras' back and the creature began turning and was slowly making her way towards the water, her giant flippers making her get ever so closer into the water.

"Oh boy, fourth badge, here we come!" Eddy shouted. Suddenly, they started hearing a motor of sorts not far behind them.

"Huh?" Ed asked.

Double D turned his head back as well as Lapras was making her way into the water, finally touching it. "What could that be?"

"Say what?" Eddy turned his head back along with his pals, hearing a motor coming ever so closer.

They looked with narrowed eyes in anticipation to see what they would see from the grassy hill above the beach, and it came into view.

"DORKS!"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Body Slam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) –PC-

Lv: 32

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Stench

Moves: Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Limber

Moves: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again, I wasn't too motivated, and I really didn't have much planned for this chapter. I got a bit planned for next one, so stay tuned for what'll be next. I'll be doing a consecutive chapter so I won't leave you guys hanging on suspense. **

**I was feeling slightly out of character when it came to Jimmy, so if it's not what you expected, my bad. Transitions and development is something I'm feeling rusty at this time. And if you catch a grammar mistake or two, it's because I was in a hurry and didn't check thoroughly after finishing.**

**Also you may be wondering where Jonny is? Don't worry, he'll show eventually.**

**Quick question, what would you guys think if I started a wikia for **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**? Would it be pointless or would you help me on that? I need a majority opinion, but feel free to PM your opinion on your own accord.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying this series and loving the characters development and plot in general.**

* * *

**Next Time: This Means War**


	23. This Means War

Chapter 23 – This Means War

**Here's another chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_** for you all! I'll answer the Reviews before I get to the announcement.**

**Marcus: Nope, sorry. I'm going by game, like I have been the entire story.**

**Joey: Thank you for understanding. I'm doing my best to give entertainment and inspiration all around, and I'm glad of the satisfactory that you are feeling about my story.**

**And now the announcement. Okay, you guys will want to know that I have now started a wikia for this fanfic, the EDventures in Kalos Wikia. I did it just for you guys, but I have no experience and I cannot do templates, or references, or anything because it's slightly complicated. Guys, if you can, please, and I mean **_**please**_**, help put templates, categories, and everything else in. I'll do as much as I can in conjunction with college, but I'm relying on you guys to help make this wikia. If you guys can help with templates and categories and all of the above, as well as when the Pokémon appeared and their personalities, I'd be more than grateful. **

**Now on with the program!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds departed for Coumarine City, learning about TMs and buying Poison Jab in the process. The Eds venture into Route 12 and Double D was given a Lapras. Everyone else managed to get to Shalour City and they tailed one another. Eventually, the Eds taught Lapras Surf, only to hear someone approach them.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – This Means War**

"DORKS!"

That tone and that voice was all too familiar, the Eds went wide-eyed when they saw Kevin a fair distance away, seeing the sinister smirk on his face. "Time's up dorks!"

The Eds all screamed in terror as Kevin had arrived not too far behind them, and he didn't at all look friendly.

"KEVIN?!" Eddy yelped.

Kevin laughed and he pedaled away, his bike making way towards the Eds. The Eds all desperately turned around and looked forward as Lapras reached the water. Eddy jumped repeatedly on Lapras' back. "Quick! Move faster! Move faster!"

"(I'm trying, but I'm not adapted to land.)" Lapras was seeing the desperate plea on their faces and saw that this guy was bad news. Lapras moved as fast as she could in order to make it so that Kevin couldn't reach them.

"You're going down dude!" Kevin was closing the distance as his bike made it onto the thin beach, and Lapras was now fully set in the water. Kevin was so close, so very close to the Eds and Lapras was starting to swim out.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Eddy implored.

"We're goners Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"At that velocity, Kevin can leap off his bike and jump onto us!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh no he won't!" Eddy opened up his poke ball, revealing his Frogadier right by his side.

"(What kid?)" Frogadier turned and then saw Kevin approaching at high speed. "(Gee, that ugly lug doesn't seem friendly.)"

"Quick! Stop him!" Eddy shouted. "Do anything! I don't care! Don't make him clobber us!"

The Eds then saw Kevin approaching, now not even fifty feet away and they were ten feet out from shore. Kevin was going to make sure they regret showing him up, and he might beat them within an inch of their lives.

Frogadier turned towards an incoming Kevin. "(Hey look pal, you'd be wise to keep your distance!)" Frogadier opened his mouth and fired his Bubble attack as a warning shot. The Bubble attack had hit the sand and the attack trailed towards Kevin. The attack stopped when it got two feet in front of him, making multiple bursts of energy that forced Kevin to come to a screeching halt. Kevin looked extremely frustrated as sand blasted all about from that Bubble intercepting him.

When the sand cleared out, his sight took note that the Eds were starting to get away faster, and Kevin wasn't going to let that happen. "Oh yeah! Two can play at this game dorky! Quilladin, Pin Missile now!" Kevin threw out his Quilladin, which appeared in front of him and he immediately responded.

"(Don't move dorks!)" The spikes on Quilladin glowed white and fired white orbs that trailed green streams of light ahead. The attacks fired like actual missiles, but apparently weren't aimed for the Eds. Rather, Kevin had Quilladin aim so that they couldn't proceed either.

The Pin Missile attack was launch in front of Lapras, passing the Eds and they burst in the water ahead, cutting them off and making Lapras come to a halt.

"(Gah! Oh no!)" Lapras was startled by the attack and she was forced to stop when she was twenty feet out while Kevin was twenty feet on shore. Lapras' stop made the Eds jerk and they tensed up as they were brought to a stalemate.

"We're trapped!" Eddy shouted.

"We move ahead another inch and Kevin will fire at us again!" Double D quivered.

"Trouble! Bad! Big!" Ed yelled.

"You got that right dork, now get back here so I'll clobber you into oblivion, or I'll have to have Quilladin poke a hole into that thing that you call a boat!" Kevin threatened, making the Eds worry tremendously.

Lapras was getting very nervous as she was scared by this guy. Her entire body was shaking and she was tempted to turn and flee, but feared Kevin would fire at her. Either Lapras had to concede or flee. She was having second thoughts and was starting to comply, but when she fully turned around to go back to Kevin, Lapras felt Double D's worried hands leaning on her neck.

Lapras looked back and saw the trembling look on Double D and how startled he was as well, but then the Eds spoke up.

"Ha! Let we would let you tell us what to do boxhead!" Eddy shouted.

"(What's with that aim, if you even call that aim.)" Frogadier mocked Quilladin, making the latter go wide-eyed and sizzle.

"I-I concur! W-We have ventured this far, and we shall not let your foolhardy threat disable us from advancing any further!" Double D proclaimed with Eddy.

"I am Ed! Future monster destroyer!" Ed proclaimed.

Lapras blinked at his trainer and his friends for being brave. "(G-Guys.)" Lapras then turned back towards Kevin, but didn't budge as she too was trying be brave like when she saved that breeder awhile back. "(You won't s-stop us! They made a promise to make me see Kalos!)"

"You dorks have three seconds to get your feet back over here, or my Quilladin's gonna fire!" Kevin threatened.

"Kevin!" A female voice called out, startling him. Kevin turned his back to see Nazz riding on Wilfred with Rolf taking the lead. "Kevin!"

"Nazz? Rolf?" Kevin was actually surprised to see the two dashing up towards him. "No way!"

"Ah ho! Rolf shall triumph Kevin-boy!" Rolf proclaimed as he had caught up, riding Wilfred still. "Rolf and gogo Nazz-girl shall not let twisted and hardy thought beseech you!...hello?" Rolf looked passed Kevin and took notice of the Eds, even Nazz took notice. "Ed boys?"

"Nazz? Rolf?" All three Eds said in unison.

"Staravia look, isn't that…?" From behind Nazz and Rolf now appeared Jimmy with his snake tattoo. His Staravia flapped by his side and he was looking at everyone gathered as well.

"(What is this, a party or a dispute?)" The Normal and Flying-Type questioned.

Then yet again another person appeared not too far behind Jimmy. "Aha! I found ya! I knew you could go so far without me!" Sarah yelled and pointed at Jimmy, now coming down to the small beach.

"Fluffy?" Kevin questioned, seeing Jimmy.

"She who gives migraines?" Rolf asked.

Nazz pointed at Jimmy's head. "What's with the snake tattoo Jimmy?"

The two made it to where the other three were located. And Sarah got up right in Jimmy's face. "You think you're so smart, trying to show me up huh?" She taunted with disgust. "Oh just wait until I tell…" Sarah then looked out and caught a glimpse of the Eds on a Lapras and spotted Ed.

Ed waved at Sarah. "Hello baby sister!"

Almost immediately, Sarah's snotty and angry conduct was shifted from Jimmy towards Ed, who was out at sea with his pals. Sarah started gritted her teeth and she stomped passed Jimmy, practically shoving everybody out of the way as she made it to the water's edge.

"ED!" Sarah yelled. "YOU STUPIDHEAD! YOU GOT ME GROUNDED! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE OR I'M TELLING MOM!" She was extremely angry, you could practically feel the heat emanated from her.

Almost immediately, Ed acted upon Sarah's wrath. "No! Don't tell mom Sarah!"

Before Ed could act in the most stupid manner possible, Eddy brought him close. "Your mom already knows you're gone, remember?"

"….oh yeah." Ed grinned.

Eddy then loosened his hold on him and patted his back. "Besides, that shrimp can't do nothing. She can't touch us! Ha! We're in the clear!"

Eddy's mockery made Sarah sizzle so much that her face was so red that it wasn't even close to being funny. Sarah was shaking tremendously and she growled and snarled exceedingly.

"ED! YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE MISTER! YOU'LL BE BLOODY PULP WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Her voice echoed with rage that could make nearby Chatot and Wingull fly away, it even made Jimmy put Staravia back into his poke ball so he wouldn't have to see her wrath. "IF YOU DON'T COME BACK RIGHT NOW, I'LL COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU BRAINLESS!"

Her threatening was startling even Kevin, as he didn't see Ed's sister this angry before. It freaked him out a little. "Whoa."

Ed was shaking on Lapras and was almost whimpering like a dog. Eddy looked back at Ed and narrowed his gaze. "Ed, really? Are you gonna listen to that pipsqueak, or are you gonna man up and be the boss?"

Ed stopped shaking, but was still fairly uneasy. Eddy continued. "And remember Ed, she's one of the reasons we left in the first place. So if you asked me, she did you a favor."

"Do tell Eddy." Double D asked.

"(Hey uh, I hate to break up your little glory moment, but…)" Frogadier warned them about the threat that is upon them, of which is the cul-de-sac kids.

"Hey dorks! It's time for some payback!" Kevin cracked his knuckles and he frowned angrily.

"I'm with you brother!" Sarah gave an evil smirk, wanting to get revenge on her brother. "Get out here Granbull!"

Granbull appeared by Kevin's Quilladin's side, barking once and seeing the opponents beyond his reach.

"(Hey, look. New chew toys I can tear apart!)" Granbull scowled.

"(Get over here frog dork!)" Quilladin demanded.

"(Yeah? Well you look like something my trainer would leave in the toilet.)" Frogadier mocked, making Quilladin sizzle to a great degree.

"Bucket head Ed-boy's Frogadier seems to be giving Kevin-boy's hedgehog a fuse, yes?" Rolf analyzed.

"Stay out of this!" Kevin warned them and turned back towards the Eds. "It's payback time! Pin Missile!" Kevin's Quilladin forced Pin Missile upon them once again.

"Quick, let's get out of here before they find a way-!" Eddy was cut off when Double D's Lapras had her mouth open and a blue sphere began to emerge and the Transport Pokémon unleashed a Water Pulse that collided with the whole Pin Missile. The attacks made an explosion in the air that left everyone unscathed.

"Yay to the Island Horse!" Ed shouted.

"Correction Ed, it's a Lapras." Double D responded.

Lapras turned her head back towards her trainer and his pals. "(I will do whatever it is I can in order to protect my friends. That I guarantee.)"

"You just got lucky punks!" Kevin boasted.

"Oh really?" Eddy mocked. "What are you gonna do? Pin Missile all day?"

Kevin growled as Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy were forced to spectate and do nothing but hope the Eds are okay.

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Um Eddy, I don't think foul mockery will benefit us. I'm afraid we have no choice but to settle this the old fashion way."

"If you mean run Double D, we can't necessarily do that." Eddy reminded him.

"A flipper for every foot guys." Ed said.

"By 'old fashion way', I mean we have to settle this that they do in Kalos for centuries. I'm afraid that we have no alternative but to battle Kevin if we are to proceed." Double D sourly pointed out. Hearing this, Eddy suddenly went wide-eyed and you see a mixture of excitement and adrenaline on his face.

As if a time bomb went off in him, he was yelling. "ALRIGHT! TIME TO SETTLE THIS BAZOOKA-CHIN! LET'S GO!"

"You better watch out dorky! This time you'll be put in your place!" Kevin warned.

Double D looked at Kevin as he continued explaining to Kevin. "I'm afraid the rules are one-on-one Eddy. It'll have to be you against Kevin, and we can't move considering he'll halt everything and fire on us again. We'll have to win this stalemate if we are to proceed."

"You can count me in Double D, I was waiting for this moment my entire life! Kevin's going down, and then the next gym is as good as mine! Frogadier!"

"(Gotcha!)" With his incredible jumping prowess, Frogadier leaped and went from Lapras' back onto the sand, fifteen feet away from Quilladin. "(By the time we're through with ya, that shell of yours will be cracked. Heh, talk about a crack-up!)" He joked.

"(Oh really funny, kiss those legs of yours goodbye loser. When I'm done, they'll be my new socks!)" Quilladin threatened.

"ED! GET BACK HERE! WRAAAAGH!" Sarah yelled.

Ed was sweating and his eyes had shaking fear in them. He was obviously going to be by his pals' side, but his sister is what stood in his way. "Uhh…uhhhhh…"

"Ed!" Eddy barked. "Time to settle this! Just put that annoying bratty sister of yours in her place!"

"You mean her bedroom?" Ed asked.

Eddy turned towards him. "No! Just battle her and beat her!" He said. "Don't hold back lumpy!"

Ed blinked and grinned. "Can I get some buttered toast if I win?"

"Sure thing pal, and all of the Chunky Puffs you can eat in the morning." Eddy sarcastically exclaimed, making Ed perk and get all energetic.

"OH GOODY, GOODY!" Ed exclaimed, throwing out a poke ball. The poke ball opened, revealing Fletchinder.

Fletchinder spread his wings and soared in the skies above Granbull. "(Okay, time for the flaming chicken to take action!)"

"(I'll eat you alive and my trainer and I will savor every moment!)" Granbull threatened, getting to all fours.

"I'm afraid you gents will have to use Pokémon that are adept to flight or amphibious if possible, with the proximity of the water that is between us." Double D forewarned.

"You betcha Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Sharing space on Lapras was tough, but the Eds managed. Double D moved towards the back while Eddy took the right side, and Ed took the left.

"I suppose this is how you say 'begin the duel', yes?" Rolf asked Nazz.

"Apparently so dude." Nazz said with a worried gaze. "I hope the guys make it out okay."

"Let's go shovelchin! Smokescreen!" Eddy commanded. Frogadier then opened his mouth and unleashed his Smokescreen attack, a thick, black cloud of smoke engulfing Quilladin and blocking his vision.

"That won't stop me! Use Vine Whip!" Kevin commanded.

"(Time to go for a spin dork!)" Kevin's Quilladin then unleashed two vines from his back and he did a full three-sixty spin, his vines fully extended outwards and spinning with him. The plan was to scope out Frogadier with Vine Whip, but for some reason, the Vine Whip didn't hit anything. Quilladin ceased the spin and he sneered in confusion. "(What the-?!)"

"Use Water Pulse!" Eddy commanded.

Above Quilladin, Frogadier unleashed a Water Pulse straight down on his head, effectively making a critical hit. The Smokescreen finally ceased and Quilladin was engulfed in a blue explosion that cleared out quickly. When it did, it was shown that Quilladin had gotten confused.

Kevin gritted his teeth in bitter frustration. "You won't have the last laugh dorks! This time, I'm having it! Use Vine Whip, now!" He commanded harshly. Quillladin was trying to comply, but he was so dazed and disoriented from being confused that he began to Vine Whip himself so as to snap himself out of it, only it made him hurt himself.

Kevin gritted his teeth even more, seeing how his Quilladin was weakened at this point. He had no choice but to change strategies and go with something more destructive. "Return!" Kevin regrettably returned Quilladin, who was all wobbly and he brought forth yet another poke ball. "Alright no-neck, you asked for it!" Kevin threw his poke ball, revealing his Axew, of whom was still badly damaged from earlier.

"(…I shall…take on…any and all…who are to challenge…me.)" The Dragon-Type warned.

"(Whoa man, in that state, you're barking up the wrong tree pal.)" Frogadier warned.

"(Be quiet!)" Axew was then commanded to unleash a Dual Chop, to which his tusks glowed light green and he began to lunge with whatever strength he had left.

Eddy smirked. "Forget your glasses at home? Your thing is tired, so Smokescreen and dodge!" Frogadier opened his mouth and he fired a thick, black cloud of smoke at Axew and the latter was forced to stop and he looked around, but the Smokescreen obscured his vision.

"(You coward!)" Axew shouted, trying to find Frogadier.

"And…Smack Down!" Eddy drum rolled, and from within the Smokescreen cloud, Frogadier put his hands together and made a metallic gold orb surrounded in orange energy. Frogadier then whipped it at the defenseless Axew, slamming the Smack Down attack right in front of him, causing a golden explosion.

"No way! That's impossible!" Kevin testified. When the Smokescreen and the golden explosion subsided, his Axew had fainted, making him growl with feral anger.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S ONE DOWN! WHAT'S NEXT?!" Eddy exclaimed with such joy.

Over with Ed, he was fairing just as well. His Fletchinder started off with Agility to sharply increase his Speed. This allowed it so Granbull couldn't score a Bite, for Fletchinder was too fast to be hit.

"Ed! You better slow down and let me win I you know what's good for ya!" Sarah threatened, but Ed took into account that his baby sister can't do anything but scream and whine endlessly.

"You shall not rule me feeble one!" Ed declared. "Ember my flaming chicken!"

"(I've been with Ed since Day One, and you won't stand in our way!)" Fletchinder opened his mouth and fired a blanket of orange sparks at Granbull from an upward angle. The Ember attack showered Granbull and made the latter yelp and stumble back as she tried to cover up.

"(You cursed snack! Slow down so that I can tear ya apart!)" Granbull cursed.

"ED! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU MISTER! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, MOM WON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOU!" She threatened. She then tried pointing at Fletchinder, but couldn't for he was moving too fast. "Use Headbutt!"

Granbull tried predicting as to where Fletchinder came from and she ran up and went head first into the air. Fletchinder easily evaded by simply ascending at an upward angle. The Ember Pokémon easily dodged and turned back down towards a grounded Granbull.

"Shower that menace of Hades with your firestorm of small sparks!" Ed commanded. Fletchinder unleashed Ember yet again at a super steep angle that scored another clean hit on Granbull, making the latter yelp.

Sarah gritted her teeth in frustration, her anger getting the best of her.

"We shall now conjure up the winds of the maelstrom, and force them to devour your menace of Hades with the powers of the winds!" Ed shouted, technically calling for his Fletchinder to unleash Razor Wind.

"(This'll shut your lights out for good!)" Fletchinder called out. His wings then glowed a bright white and started flapping them, charging up energy.

"(GET DOWN HERE AND TAKE YOUR TEARING LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!)" Granbull hollered.

"(Not a chance!)" Fletchinder shouted. "(I'm not a coward…I'm a flaming chicken!)" Fletchinder unleashed his Razor Wind attack repeatedly unleashing bright white crescent-shaped energy waves at Granbull at super high speeds. Unfortunately, when Sarah yelled for Granbull to dodge, it was too late as the attack struck the whole area around Granbull and Granbull with it. The result was a major explosion of white energy and sand, making sand fly in Sarah's face as she was caught off guard.

Sarah shook her head and she looked on when she was freed from sand in the eyes and gasped with hands over her mouth, seeing that her Granbull had fainted.

Almost immediately, Sarah turned red with anger. "YOU STUPID BIRD! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU AND ED!"

Fletchinder was startled, but remained composed as he and his trainer were going to get through this together. "(Just try and stop us you bratty witch!)"

Back with Eddy and Kevin, Kevin had called out his Houndoom, which in retrospect was a terrible idea. His Houndoom had used Fire Fang and ran up towards Frogadier.

Eddy smirked. "Nice try shovelchin! Use Bubble!"

"(Sorry pal, but you need to be put on a leash!)" Frogadier jumped into the air and exhaled a barrage of clear bubbles that went at Houndoom, making the Dark and Fire-Type stop his advancing and yelp as his Fire Fang was nullified with the oncoming Bubble, blasting away at him and making him get blasted away and hit the sand on his side.

"Say what?! Hey, get up!" Kevin shocked and demanding tone rang through the space around him and his Houndoom complied, though he lost almost half his HP from that Bubble.

"(That was a nice move you pulled.)" Houndoom admitted.

Frogadier landed on the ground. "(Thanks, I gotta admit, you seem more mellow than your pals earlier.)" Frogadier complimented.

Houndoom stepped forward, ready to unleash an attack on any given word. "(Sill, you can't count me out yet!)"

"Use Bite, now!" Kevin hastily commanded. Houndoom's fangs glowed white and he began his quick dash towards the Water-Type.

"(Sorry pal, but no dice!)" Frogadier was commanded to use Bubble and then he unleashed it yet again. This time, it jetted at Hounddom and the latter was smart enough to jump and evade. Now Houndoom was up in the air and was coming down from an upward angle onto Frogadier.

"(Whoa!)" Frogadier was caught off guard by Houndoom's quick thinking and Houndoom landed on him, biting into his left arm. "(Heeyouch!)"

Kevin laughed. "Finally, that face your frog is making is priceless!" He scowled and now Eddy was gritting his teeth in a scowl as well. "I've been wanting to see that face, now let's turn it into a scare. Bite once more!"

"Quick, Water Pulse!" Eddy commanded, and as Houndoom let go to open his mouth to use Bite again, Frogadier used his wits and smirked.

"(Stay down ya mutt!)" In his right hand, Frogadier conjured a Water Pulse and forced it at point blank range right into Houndoom's mouth, causing a big and powerful blue explosion.

Kevin looked wide-eyed as the explosion engulfed the sand in a drenched state. "No way!"

Eddy grinned. "Too bad for you sap, we can't lose!" Eddy shouted as Frogadier leaped from that explosion with only damage from Bite, but winced from how sudden that pain felt. When the sand and explosion cleared, Houndoom was on the ground, fainted.

Kevin gritted his teeth yet again in utter frustration. "Dork! You just got lucky because that was a Fire-Type! Just wait until I get out something stronger!"

"Bring it sap!" Eddy shouted.

Back with Ed and Sarah, Sarah had called out her Litleo, which really wasn't a good choice either. Litleo pawed the ground in anxiety. "(I'm all fired up now!)"

"(Let's go!)" Fletchinder exclaimed.

"Flaming chicken, we shall start by moving faster than the Sonic Speed Arachnid of Galactic Infestation!" Ed shouted, technically calling for Agility. Fletchinder then glowed a red aura and his Speed increased yet again, and now he zoomed so fast through the air that air waves spread about as he was coming up and around the field, startling everyone.

"Ed boy's bird is flying faster than Nana when needing the restroom after eating cabbage stew." Rolf commented.

"Unleash the pecking order!" Ed commanded. Fletchinder's beak glowed white and extended somewhat slightly and he soared straight into Litleo, catching her off guard at the high speed that was seeming like an immense blur. The attack shot like a missile with an air shockwave that rippled upon the beak hitting the head and Litleo flew back and skid on the sandy ground, shaking her head to relieve the pain.

"Of course!" Double D exclaimed. "By increasing the velocity of the attack, Fletchinder is able to fly in with much greater force, and that means critical hits land more easily!"

"You bet my two month old socks Double D." Ed looked back and commented, making Double D almost gag at hearing how old his socks were.

"Ed you idiot! Make your bird stop!" Sarah commanded.

"You shall do nothing!" Ed reprimanded and pointed at her. "Away with you pesterer!"

"Ed?" Sarah's face started getting pouty, trying to fake out her brother. "How could you say that? You're my brother." She faked sobbed, making Ed stop and frown.

"Aw, Ed is sorry baby sister." Ed apologized, making his Fletchinder and himself get caught off guard by Sarah sobbing. Fletchinder stopped accelerating and descend to a low altitude.

"Sarah, I don't think Ed meant to-!" Jimmy was cut off when Sarah then looked angry again.

"Now Litleo! Headbutt, now!" She commanded.

"(Alright, let's get this fire going at last!)" Litleo lunged at Fletchinder, of whom was caught off guard with Ed, and scored a clean hit on his chest, making Fletchinder yelp as he sailed back into the air and regain his balance and flap in the air again.

"(That was a dirty trick!)" Fletchinder declared.

Litleo frowned. "(Trust me, it's not fun for me either pal.)" She informed him. "(She's been bratty nonstop since the beginning, and I can't believe she would stoop this low.)"

Fletchinder sympathized with her. "(I'm sorry for that, but if she won't change, then don't listen.)" Litleo blinked, remembering how everyone else on her team would listen sometimes and sometimes they wouldn't, and now she too realized why they did so; Sarah wasn't fit for training Pokémon if she reprimands them for not following directions.

Ed blinked. "Sarah, don't do that!" He complained. "That isn't fair!"

"Says who?! Like I give! I don't care how I win Ed! You got me grounded and now you're gonna pay!" Sarah shouted.

"Dude, that's super cold." Nazz shook her head, displeased.

"Fletchinder, we shall stop her wrath with Razor Wind!" Ed commanded.

"(I couldn't agree with you more!)" Fletchinder's wings again began to glow a bright white.

"Now Litleo, Ember while that bird is charging!" Sarah commanded. Litleo hesitated, and she narrowed her eyes in disappointment and stood firmly still, wanting to take a hit. "Litleo?" Sarah called out. "Hey! I said Ember! EMBER! NOW!"

Litleo turned back towards Sarah as Razor Wind was finally unleashed at her. "(You're no trainer, you're a tyrant.)" She said, though Sarah couldn't understand, and then razor Wind once again engulfed the area in an explosion and sand flew about. This time Sarah covered up so as to avoid getting sand into her face again.

"What the heck?! Litleo!" Sarah shouted and saw that when everything cleared out, Litleo had fainted. "GRAAAAAAHHH!"

"We shall not be defeated by your unwanted evil!" Ed declared.

Back with Eddy and Kevin, Kevin called out his Pancham and had him use Slash. Pancham then grew shining white claws and he went after Frogadier. "(This won't be much of a challenge!)"

"Use Water Pulse!" Eddy commanded. Frogadier unleashed Water Pulse at Pancham, and the latter had used his Slash to counterattack, the Slash against the Water Pulse.

Eddy and Kevin both narrowed their eyes in anticipation as to who would be going down from this fight, and unfortunately Water Pulse gave out and Slash went straight through it.

"What?!" Eddy yelled, seeing Water Pulse being split into two and exploding behind Pancham as he continued his dash towards Frogadier, who was caught being surprised by Pancham's Slash being that much more powerful.

"(Man, what a Slash!)" Frogadier exclaimed in shock as Pancham came up and he leaped into the air. "(…Aw man!)" Frogadier didn't realize until it was too late and Pancham came at a downwards angle and slashed across Frogadier with a critical hit, sending the latter sailing back with a grunt as he fell into the seawater five feet from shore.

Pancham struck a pose with a smile on his face. "(Like I said, not much of a challenge. I won't lose to a second Frogadier, and I intend to make it to the top.)" He declared.

Eddy gritted his teeth as he saw that his Frogadier was still underwater and didn't come back up yet. Eddy let out an outburst. "HEY! FROGADIER, GET UP! YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAY DOWN THERE! WE'VE GONE THIS FAR! STEP IT UP!"

Eddy sneered and gave a hardy laugh. "Yeah right dork, like your frog can care less. He's just accepting his place, like you'll be when I win!"

Suddenly, a blue light was lit underwater, and everyone saw bubbles emerging. The water was beginning to vibrate and then a sudden geyser of water shot up into the air, and Frogadier emerged from the very top, and he looked angry.

"(WHAT DID YOU SAY?!)" He exclaimed, having a blue aura engulf his body to no end. "(There is no way that we're going to just fall over just like that!)" He landed on the sandy ground, badly damaged. This startled Pancham slightly. "(If you really think that the two of us will be defeated by you, you are an even bigger fool than what my trainer was when this whole mess started! Now prepare to realize what you've done!)"

"Dear me, it would seem that Frogadier's Torrent Ability has activated." Double D indicated.

Eddy snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember that one! It's when his energy is on red and his Water-Type moves get stronger, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Double D informed.

Eddy turned back towards Kevin. "Aw yeah! Let's beat him together Frogadier! What do ya say?!"

Frogadier grinned. "(I couldn't agree with you more.)"

Kevin moved his arm in an arc. "Nice try dork, but my Pancham's got way more strength than you'll ever have! Use Slash again!" Pancham then jumped into the air once more and he had glowing, white claws extend and he came down on Frogadier.

"Not this time! Water Pulse!" Eddy commanded. Frogadier then created a far more powerful Water Pulse that was as big as he was, showing off Torrent's immense power and he forced it with tremendous energy at Pancham. Pancham was confident that he could use Slash to pull this trick off…only it was so large that he yelped at the huge sphere aimed at him.

"(Oh man-!)" Pancham's Slash wasn't even close to cutting the Water Pulse as the Water-Type attack breezed through and engulfed Pancham in a huge explosion. Light blue engulfed the area in the sky and Pancham soared backwards and tumbled endlessly in the sand and dust that flew as he came to a skidding halt.

"Say what?!" Kevin was becoming downright infuriated that Eddy was besting him in something. "I warn you dork, I'm not through with you!"

Nazz and Rolf and Jimmy all examined Eddy and Frogadier with awe.

"Rolf." Nazz said.

Rolf nodded in understanding. "Yes, Rolf sees it too. Bucket head Ed-boy has changed. This makes Rolf wonder as to how he did so?"

"I don't know dude, but this is too cool!" Nazz perked a smile. "Go Eddy!"

"Show Kevin-boy that he has no prayers for the power of you and the hoppity one!" Rolf cheered, now taking Eddy's side.

"Eddy's such a slippery weasel." Jimmy commented, but looked and saw the confidence on Eddy's face as Frogadier also had. "But those two, they really look like a…a team!" Jimmy then recalled as to how his Pokémon worked as a team on their Double Battle training with Sarah before he ran off in Ambrette Town. He then smiled with confident clenched fists. "Maybe I can be like that too!"

"Pancham, get up! Use Karate Chop!" Kevin commanded harshly.

"(You'll regret doing that!)" Pancham scowled, his arm glowing white and he raced towards Frogadier, with his own HP in the low yellow section.

"(Yeah right pal, you wish!)" Frogadier scowled.

"Smokescreen!" Eddy commanded. His Frogadier then opened his mouth and unleashed a thick black cloud of smoke and he vanished from within, unable to be seen. Pancham was blindly running forward and was running so much that he though he assed Frogadier.

"(Wh-what? Wasn't he just there a second ago?)" Pancham wasn't able to see Frogadier through the smoke cloud.

"Bubble! Finish it!" Eddy commanded, from high above Smokescreen, Frogadier opened his mouth and unleashed a shower of super powerful bubbles that shot harder and faster than bullets. Pancham looked up and saw a shower of bubbles coming down and he saw how massive in numbers they were.

"(Oh crud…)" The entire area was being shaken up by the sheer force of the Bubble showering straight down, making Kevin and everyone else cover up. Sand and dust flew like crazy and the area that took up Pancham was in sand and dust.

Frogadier landed, with his Torrent still active, and everything cleared out, showing a ravaged sandy beach area with a fainted Pancham in the middle.

Now Kevin was far more mad than what you could ever imagine. His face was red from extreme anger. "DORK! DORKY DORK, DORK, DORK!" He scowled in complete frustration. "I WON'T BE GROUNDED EITHER! I'M GONNA BE THE NEW CHAMPION AND YOU WON'T STAND IN MY WAY!"

Eddy looked on with crossed arms as Kevin returned his Pancham. "So what? We won't put up with you anymore boxhead! This is war I tell ya! Until I become Champion, it's war!" He declared.

"Fine by me! Krokorok, get out here and use Crunch!" Kevin commanded, throwing another poke ball to show that it was Krokorok.

"(Alright toad, time for lights out!)" Krokorok scowled and his mouth opened wide and his fangs glowed white and extended slightly. Krokorok began his dash towards Frogadier, who grinned.

"(Eddy, let's wrap this up.)" Frogadier said.

"Alrighty then, use Water Pulse!" Eddy commanded. Frogadier, once again, fired a super charged Water Pulse attack that was aimed at Krokorok's mouth. Just like Houndoom, it exploded upon impact, this time it shook the ground. There was a big blue explosion that took up the entire area in front of Kevin yet again and everyone saw Krokorok sail backwards and leave a thick skid trail embedded into the sand.

At the end of the trail, Krokorok was lying there, fainted.

"No way! After one hit?!" Kevin exclaimed.

Nazz went wide-eyed. "Whoa, that was sick!"

"Uh huh, and Rolf doesn't even have the need to vomit." Rolf added. "He who walks on land is part Ground, and if the brain of Rolf serves him correctly, my Frogadier's Water attacks had done painfully well on it."

Kevin couldn't believe it, he might actually lose. To Eddy. To _Eddy_! There was no way, that he will not let this fly, not in a million years.

"Losing to Rolf is one thing, but I won't stand for you dorky, you hear me!" Kevin shouted, returning Krokorok.

Back with Ed and Sarah, things weren't going so well with the latter. She had her Frogadier out at the time, but she did not listen to her once, just standing there like a statue and taking damage just to spite her. Frogadier failed to listen to Sarah, no matter how much Sarah threatened.

"IF YOU LOSE THIS FROGADIER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET DINNER!" Sarah screamed after Frogadier was hit with a harsh Peck from Fletchinder.

Seeing this, Fletchinder backed off. "(Gee, talk about a one-sided fight.)"

"Sarah, please." Jimmy walked behind Sarah. "Can't you be nice for once?"

Sarah turned and swatted Jimmy away. "Mind your own beeswax bub!" She then turned towards Frogadier and snarled. "Do something you dumb frog!"

Frogadier paid no heed as she was seeing Ed command Fletchinder to use Razor Wind. Frogadier had a pained look. "(Take a hike you human megaphone.)"

"Sarah, that is no way to treat your pokémon! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Nazz scolded harshly at Sarah, as if scolding a small child.

"Keep out of this dollface!" Sarah reprimanded harshly. She turned back and heard a loud boom and sand once again spewed into her face as Frogadier was showered wildly with Razor Wind without a fight. Sand and wind flew by and scattered as it did the past couple of times and it revealed that Frogadier had taken a critical hit and fainted, though it was somewhat expected.

One again, Sarah was throwing a major fit and she was stomping like crazy, a fitted rage that everyone looked on with great displease.

"Sarah, stop it!" Nazz scolded harshly. "You are not fit to be treating others this way! Just look at your Frogadier!"

Sarah ignored her and she returned Frogadier and she shook her poke ball violently. "Just wait you stupid frog, you won't be getting anything either tonight! No dinner for you!"

"Sarah! How can you be so cruel?! Stop!" Jimmy implored, a safer distance than last time.

Sarah whipped her body around to turn towards the two. "Keep out of this! If you get in my way, you'll lose those mouths!" She turned around and she threw out her Croagunk with no further delay.

The Poison and Fighting-Type entered the battlefield without a single sound. "(…)"

Fletchinder sweatdropped. "(I guess all bite and no bark for this one…funny, should've saved that comment for when Granbull was out.)" Fletchinder commented.

"Use Feint Attack now!" Sarah shouted harshly out of frustration. Though hesitant, Croagunk suddenly vanished like that.

This startled Double D and looked curious. "Croagunk vanished."

As Fletchinder turned his head about, he tried to pinpoint Croagunk, but was suddenly struck from above when Croagunk suddenly, and literally, got the drop on Fletchinder, making the latter fall to the sandy earth with a thud.

"Oh no, flaming chicken!" Ed shouted. "Sarah, no fighting dirty!"

"I'll show you dirty! Use Mud Bomb!" Sarah yelled, to which Croagunk inhaled a big breath and he launched a big ball of brown mud at Fletchinder.

The Fire and Flying-Type on the ground looked and saw the huge and forceful attack making way towards him and he blinked. "(A Ground-Type move?)" Fletchinder failed to be shocked as he simply stood his ground on his little black legs and took the attack head-on. The result was a booming and very brown smoky explosion, and a grin was on Sarah's face.

"Oh yeah! Finally, Ed's stupid bird is-?!" She stopped when the smoke was clear. "Huh?" When the smoke cleared, Fletchinder was unaffected, not a single additional scratch or scrape from the Mud Bomb. "Say what?! But how?!" She snarled.

"Sarah, don't you know that Ground-Type attacks have no affect?" Nazz noted.

"Flaming chicken that is immune to the mucky earth, race forward and peck at the ninja toad mercilessly!" Ed commanded. "Show those menaces your power of your flying chicken powers!" Fletchinder flapped his wings and he had his beak glow and extend slightly. At a speed no one could have predicted, Fletchinder shot straight into Croagunk, with his Peck right in the Poison and Fighting-Type's abdomen, also making an air shockwave and Croagunk yelped loudly at the fearsome force of the powerful Peck, leaving him to make a trail in the sand and him at the end of it.

"Get up right now!" Sarah demanded. Croagunk struggled since he had a low Defense. The creature grunted as he was getting up and he looked to see Fletchinder flying in circles over his head.

"(We've dragged this out long enough. It's time to finish this.)" Fletchinder commented.

"Now, relinquish the fire that dwells within you and unleash your shower of flames that shall obscure evil!" Ed commanded, calling for an Ember attack.

Fletchinder opened his beak and he fired a blanket of orange sparks down on Croagunk. The adversary had no choice but to cover up and block since he was still in shock from that Peck from before. He unfortunately took the attack and he stumbled back and was on a knee, with his HP on red.

"ED! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT MISTER!" Sarah threatened yet again. She pointed at the circling avian above. "Use Feint Attack! Crush it before it's too late!"

Croagunk managed to get back to both of his feet and he vanished yet again.

"The monster has activated his invisible cloak again!" Ed shouted. "Fletchinder, flap like a butterfly!" Ed then did a butterfly flapping motion with his arms as he said the last part.

"(If he means be evasive, I can do that.)" Fletchinder then began to move about in the air with such velocity and speed that made the kids go wide-eyed.

"Whoa, now that's some sweet flying!" Nazz remarked, seeing Fletchinder travel nearly 50mph in an arc. Nazz and everyone else saw how Croagunk suddenly appeared under Fletchinder as he was sailing straight forward and Croagunk have a harsh blow in the abdomen, making Fletchinder yelp and he jerked upwards and he held his position in the air in pain.

Croagunk was still on the sand and he grinned, seeing Fletchinder take some damage that was able to bring his HP down in the red zone, but the glory didn't last long. Suddenly, Croagunk's body burst into flames and he yelped in agony.

"What?! Croagunk!" Sarah shouted.

Double D tried to figure it out and he snapped his fingers when the answer came to him. "Of course, it was Fletchinder's Ability, Flame Body. When Croagunk scored a hit, it was inflicted with the Burn Status, meaning for it…" The burst of flames suddenly vanished and Croagunk leaned forward and his legs quivered, but he eventually fell forward and fainted. "…the burn will make it lose the last of its HP."

With Croagunk down, Sarah was in a mental rampage as she screamed. "GRRAAAAAAHHH! STUPID FROG! STUPID POKEMON! STUPID BROTHER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ed shrunk back in terror at his sister's wrath as he was scared by his sister's immense rage and short temper. "E-Ed is sorry baby sister!"

"YOU WILL BE AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Sarah shouted.

Back with Eddy and Kevin, the latter was super furious, as it could be shown on his face. "Dorks." He growled. He pointed a finger at Eddy. "I won't stand for this, you hear me?!"

"Hey, is that all you got?!" Eddy shouted, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Say what?"

"Come on, I was hoping to bust out even more power onto you, and this is the best you got! You're down to your Quilladin for crying out loud!"

"Um, Eddy…" Double D warned, his body shaking.

"What?" Eddy looked back, not looking disappointed, but terrified as he saw the pure red on Kevin's ultimately angered face. It might even explode. Steam erupted from his ears and his hat spun in midair from his exasperation.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU WANT WAR, YOU GOT IT!" Kevin threw out his injured Quilladin and he huffed slightly.

"(Time for payback frog dork!)" He angrily shouted.

"We'll finish this and be done shovelchin! Use Bubble!" Eddy commanded.

Frogadier jumped into the air and fired his huge shower of Bubble. The Bubble attack went straight at Quilladin, and the latter was caught in monstrous rage. He took the Bubble head-on and he was caught in a burst of energy comprised of the color blue with smoke covering.

When the smoke cleared, Quilladin was in the red zone, his HP was really low, on par with Frogadier one could say. He had an angry scowl as his body was covered in an ongoing light green aura.

"Oh dear, watch out Eddy." Double D warned. "That's Overgrow, Quilladin's Ability."

"Tell me something I don't know." Eddy said, waving Double D off. He turned back and focused back on Kevin.

"Take them down! Use Pin Missile!"

Quilladin then began firing Pin Missile, though it wasn't boosted by Overgrow. The Pin Missile went barrowing at the opponent, only…Frogadier wasn't the opponent.

The Pin Missile went barrowing passed Frogadier for some reason, which startled everyone, even Frogadier.

"(What? Do you need an eye appointment pal?)" Frogadier's comment was answered when Quilladin smirked.

"(Oh? Who said I was aiming for you frog dork?)" Quilladin responded.

Frogadier whipped his body around with shocked eyes as he saw the Pin Missile attack was aimed at the Eds. The Pin Missile came ever so closer towards the Eds and they were heavily startled.

"KEVIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nazz shrieked.

Kevin smirked. "Like dorky said, this means war!"

"AAAHHH!" The Eds screamed as the four oncoming Pin Missile streams went at them.

"(Just hang on, I'll handle this!)" Lapras assured and she opened her mouth and fired a Water Pulse attack to counter the Pin Missile, which worked out perfectly. There was a light green and blue explosion that took place in between land and sea, and the Eds were left unharmed.

The Eds all took in a relieving sigh.

"Kevin-boy, what are you doing?!" Rolf scolded, walking up behind Kevin. "You should be ashamed for dishonoring the ways of how these warriors do battle!"

Kevin turned back towards Rolf with a thumb pointed towards himself. "Like I give man! I don't care how this is done! Dorky ain't beating me, and there's no way he'll be Champion!"

"(You sick jerk.)" Frogadier reprimanded Quilladin, who gave a hardy laugh just like Kevin. "(Talk about pathetic, you call yourself a Pokémon pal?)" Frogadier jumped high into the air with Torrent still working. "(You can't go attacking Trainers, are you a psycho?)"

"(No, I'm just a winner who will do anything to reach the top, and so will Kevin!)" Quilladin remarked with a sick smile.

Back with Ed and Sarah, Ed was still caught off when Kevin forced Quilladin to pull off that stunt. His Fletchinder was in the air and saw the whole thing. He gave a mad look at Kevin.

"(You're twisted, I swear.)" Fletchinder remarked at Kevin and Quilladin, to which neither listened. He reluctantly turned back towards his focus, which was where Sarah was as she had called out Seviper as the melee rampaged on the area right next to them.

Even Seviper was slightly offended by what Kevin had done. "(Boy, talk about a meathead. Threatening humans out of anger, being with this half pint is bad enough. Now I don't know who's worse?)" Seviper scowled.

"(Tell me about it, but then again…)" Fletchinder began to give a serious face. "(We have a battle to finish!)"

Seviper lowered his head, as if to lung in anticipation. "(Yes, I do believe this matter is to be settled.)"

Sarah gave an angry yet sadistic look on her face and extended her arm out. "What Kevin did is what I'm tempted to do to you Ed! Now take this! Use Poison Fang!"

Seviper opened his mouth and his red fangs glowed purple and he lunged into the air towards Fletchinder. Instinctively, Fletchinder evaded by leaning right and coasted in an arc around the area, circling around until he was coming back towards Ed with his super high Speed.

Though still caught off, Ed did get to see his Fletchinder take action. "Ember, scorch Medusa's servant!"

The Fire and Flying-Type understood and unleashed Ember on Seviper, who was back on the sand. Seviper tried a serpentine, but his knife tail was caught in the Ember, making him yelp and remain still as his tail was hit, causing damage.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you stupid snake! Don't take attacks!" Sarah scolded.

Seviper turned back towards Sarah. "(What do you think I was doing you pathetic brat?!)"

"Flaming chicken, unleash the power of your beak. One Peck please!" Ed ordered like he was ordering at a fast food place. Fletchinder used Peck again and he zoomed at Seviper and he soared like a rocket and landed a decisive blow as Seviper was turning back towards Fletchinder.

Seviper felt the attack hit the side of his face and he sailed back tumbling like a barrel and he was on the ground.

"Get up! Hey! Stupid snake, you better win this whole thing or else!" Sarah scolded.

Seviper slowly got up, and his head was lowered to the ground dissatisfaction. "(You witch.)" He scowled lowly.

"Razor Wind and send the minion of Medusa back to the Netherworld!" Ed shouted.

Fletchinder began charging energy in his wings and Seviper just looked up, as if expecting for this to come. All he did was merely watch.

"Hey, Seviper! Attack! Crush him now!" Sarah commanded. "Make him pay! Make sure my stupid brother pays for grounding me!"

Seviper only turned his head back towards Sarah and he slowly shook his head in response. "(I have my morals, and hurting innocent is going too far. You can consider no further cooperation.)"

"ATTACK! NOW! HURRY!" Sarah yelled. "…please?" The last part was low and a little plea.

Seviper frowned and he disobeyed, turning towards Fletchinder and taking the entire oncoming Razor Wind, and the process repeated again with the sand and wind and such.

Sarah stood completely frozen. Her Seviper had also fainted, without even putting up a fight against Ed's super-fast Fletchinder. Fletchinder remained flapping in the sky as he silently looked down, having said defeated all five of Sarah's Pokémon with his outstanding Speed, and a little bit of the pokémon under Sarah's care having a rebellion.

"(My long-range attacks and Speed were simply too much.)" Fletchinder said. He turned around and he gave a proud look at Ed.

Back with Eddy and Kevin, Kevin had commanded for Quilladin to use Vine Whip, and he launched a light green Wine Whip that was powered up by Overgrow. The Vine Whip went out and shot at Frogadier this time, to whom had dodged the assault by merely jumping.

"(Don't forget I'm fast pal!)" Frogadier exclaimed. He was commanded to use Bubble, and he then shot a huge array of his Torrent-boosted Bubble, a shower of high speed bubbles coming down.

"Block with Vine Whip!" Kevin commanded. Quilladin retracted his vines slightly and started lashing them like crazy. His vines were a huge frenzy and every single bubble was destroyed before it could reach Quilladin. Vine Whip blocked Bubble, but Eddy and Frogadier had more wits than you know.

"Smokescreen, before the maniac attacks us again!" Eddy commanded.

"(You don't have to tell me twice!)" Frogadier then landed on the ground and began to spin in place, engulfing himself in a thick black cloud of smoke.

"That won't save you dorky! Use Needle Arm!" Kevin commanded.

"(Time so say goodnight froggy!)" Quilladin's arm glowed and became exceedingly spiky, and the spikes greatly increased in size due to Overgrow. Quilladin lunged as fast as his little legs could carry him and he jumped and made a battle cry as he swung downwards into the fairly large spinning smoke in front of him. In the Smokescreen, he could've seen a faint image of Frogadier being still. "(Lights out!)"

He swung, and not only did he swipe away the small area of Smokescreen, but he also struck Frogadier, or so he thought. In truth, he and Kevin, and everyone else spectating, saw that Quilladin had struck through a copy of Frogadier through his frubbles. "(WH-WHAT?!)"

"No way! I forgot those annoying frogs can do that!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Ah ho! Rolf has seen this trick many times for when Rolf had his Frogadier use it!" Rolf pointed out.

Quilladin looked around and saw no trace of Frogadier, and he was nowhere in si-!

Frogadier burst out from the seawater suddenly with a Water Pulse with Quilladin's name all over it. "(We're done here!)" Eddy shouted for Water Pulse and Frogadier did a full three-sixty and threw the humungous attack at Quilladin, who was unable to dodge.

"(THIS ISN'T OVER!)" Quilladin shouted before being swallowed in solemn blue, water exploding like a bomb, making the earth quake roughly. Everyone, save a shocked Sarah and Kevin, covered up from the sprays of water and the smoke erupting.

Kevin was just all shaken up, just as bad as Sarah. "No way…that dork just…" The smoke cleared, and everyone gasped when Quilladin was on his back and fainted.

"Whoa…Eddy just…" Nazz was at a loss for words.

Rolf nodded. "Rolf agrees. Ed boy has grown very strong. Perhaps Kevin-boy's ambitions clouded up the honor of a real battle."

Sarah and Kevin both started clenching their fists and their teeth started gritting like crazy. As Frogadier was huffing and puffing as if he would keel over, Fletchinder was huffing slightly as well

"(We…)" Fletchinder started.

"(…yeah…I think they're done…for now.)" Frogadier finished.

Frogadier got to a knee as he was beyond exhausted. Fletchinder flew over and stood right by Frogadier as Sarah and Kevin's faces turned red.

"GRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed, nearly shaking the ground and piercing everyone's ears. "ED! WAIT UNTIL I TELL MOM! YOU WILL PAY!" Sarah then began running out and yelling like a banshee towards the Eds, despite them being out at sea a little. Even though she couldn't possibly reach them without swimming, the Eds all shook in fear, save a still yet startled Eddy, as Sarah's rage emanated and came closer.

She wasn't the only one to seek revenge one way or another.

"DORKS!" Kevin shouted, returning Quilladin and hopping back onto his bike. Kevin then began riding with anger as sand blew passed him as he cycled at them.

"(GAH!)" Frogadier and Fletchinder yelled as they were in Kevin's path. They were both still too exhausted to move and thought Kevin would run over them or worse.

"I'M HAVING THE LAST LAUGH!" He yelled, cycling closer, and running as fast as Sarah.

The Eds waited for the inevitable, seeing how they might breeze through the water and Lapras was still feeling uneasy with threats. The Eds kept screaming.

Suddenly, before they reached the water, or even the two pokémon panicking for that matter, they disappeared.

The Eds looked back from their group 'hug for their lives' and notice that they were gone. They blinked once, then twice, and finally Ed spoke.

"Um guys, were they transported up to the Galactic Custody Unit?" Ed asked.

"I wish!" Eddy remarked.

"I'm not sure gentlemen…wh-what just happened?" Double D questioned.

Jimmy realized something from ashore. He raised his hand up and waved it to get attention. "Oh! I know!" Everyone turned towards him.

"Really?" Nazz asked.

"Tell Rolf as to what transpired paper-napkin Jimmy."

"Well, this happened to Sarah on our first day. When her Froakie was defeated, she disappeared and it turns out that she was transported to where she last healed her pokémon." Jimmy explained.

Double D quickly got out his guide as everyone looked at him scrolling through the pages. "Ah ha, Jimmy was right!" Double D enthusiastically said, pointing at the book. "According to this, whenever a Trainer's party is defeated, the Trainer is automatically transported towards the last Pokémon Center he or she may have healed."

Frogadier and Fletchinder then looked at the other. "(So, if all six of one of our team's been defeated, we go back to Shalour City?)" Frogadier questioned.

Fletchinder turned back towards the Eds. "(Looks like it.)"

* * *

**Geosenge Town – Sarah**

Sarah suddenly found herself in front of a counter, where Nurse Joy was tending the location. Sarah jerked as to what had just happened.

"What the? What the heck?!" Sarah yelled, looking around and seeing that she was in a Pokémon Center.

Nurse Jot frowned. "Oh dear, did all of your Pokémon faint?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sarah asked in irritation. She then grew exceedingly impatient. "What's the big idea?! I wanted to trash my brother!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Nurse Joy reasoned with a displeasing shake of her head. "You see, you have to restore all of your Pokémon where you last healed them."

"Who cares?! Take me back!" She threatened, leaning in with a menacing glare.

"I-I'm sorry mam, but that's not how it works!" Nurse Joy said.

"WHAT?!" Sarah suddenly stormed out of the Pokémon Center and went to look for Ed outside. When she got outside, Sarah gasped and went wide-eyed when she was in Geosenge Town.

"…Wh-what?" She muttered. Sarah then slowly twitched, and her face became as red as last time. Sarah was unable to hold anymore rage and she had unleashed the loudest, most obnoxious, most ear-splitting yell that anyone has ever heard. It even shook the town slightly.

* * *

**Shalour City – Kevin**

Kevin suddenly found himself, and his bike, inside of a Pokémon Center. He immediately froze and he went wide-eyed.

He whipped his head in every direction. "No way! Where? What?"

Nurse Joy blinked and frowned. "Oh dear, did you lose a big battle?"

Kevin slammed his hand onto the desk harshly. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well, when all of your Pokémon have been defeated, you're send to the last Pokémon Center you stopped by." Nurse Joy said.

"Say what?!" Kevin raced out and realized he was in Shalour City and saw that the way towards Route 12 was still close at hand.

"Those dork better be there when I get back!" Kevin yelled at the Route 12 Gate and rushed inside to heal and raced back as fast as his bike could go.

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

"You mean that those two monsters were transported near the Pokémon Center they were last using?" Eddy wondered.

"Correct." Double D answered, closing his book. "But there's no time to waste. Quickly, return Fletchinder and Frogadier, and we must hightail it pronto!"

"You heard him Ed!" Eddy said hurriedly, him and Ed recalling their injured Pokémon.

"We are goners if they return Eddy!" Ed said in worries. "I do not want to face my mom's wrath, or she who tried to kill me!"

"You and me both Ed!" Eddy said in an obvious tone. He then looked at the cul-de-sac kids remaining. "But wait, the heck with those guys?!"

Double D blinked as he sat down at long last on Lapras' back. "Strange, they don't seem to be helping Kevin at all."

"It's a long story dude." Nazz remarked

"As much as Rolf would love to continue, we must first achieve our badges." Rolf remarked.

"Well, we know you won with your bonds, and there's no way any of us will let Kevin be Champion!" Jimmy enthusiastically said.

"So you're saying you took our side for once?" Eddy said in disbelief.

Rolf crossed his arms. "Yes, we have overlooked your pass misdeeds in sake of a future of merry. We shall meet you once again soon enough Ed boys!" Rolf waved.

"We'll cut some slack this time around, but next time, we'll prove that our bonds with our Pokémon are just a strong!" Jimmy declared.

"You heard him Double D! Let's get this joint rocking!" Eddy pointed east and the Eds looked on with a smile.

"Agreed, we may have been given a freebie, but we shall uphold victory!" Double D shouted. "Lapras tall-e-ho!"

"(Let's sail at last!)" Lapras shouted, turning around with no worries and the Eds began their swift journey back on the sea.

"Come aboard gogo Nazz-girl, let us get our badges and cross these great waters as well!" Rolf shouted.

"Yeah dude!" She and Rolf got onto Wilfred and began their trek back towards Shalour City. "Boy, Kevin is going to be so mad when he finds out about this."

Jimmy followed suit, with a wave to the Eds and scurried off back to get his badge as well; obviously not wanting to lag behind as well.

"Oh boy, that was close." Eddy exhaled.

"Indeed." Double D said. "Fortunately for us, we have the Surf HM, so they will have a difficult time tracking us. We still have our lead yet gentlemen!"

Just south of them, on a small raft made by wood and vines, Jonny was happily enjoying the fresh air and seeing the skies roll by.

"Boy Plank, I'm glad we got ourselves that Rumble Badge, huh." Jonny said. "Good thing no one saw us…what's that Plank?"

Jonny suddenly turned his head left and he saw the Eds on a Lapras. He was surprised to say the least.

He turned back towards Plank. "What?...Keep quiet and tail them? For what reason buddy?" He put his ear towards Plank and listened. He then looked back in shock. "Really? If it's that reason, then we have no choice! We shall uphold justice yet!"

With that said, Jonny continued in watch as the Eds ventured on through the seas on their Lapras, the trio unaware of Jonny.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Chip Away, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Body Slam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) –PC-

Lv: 32

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Ancient Power, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Stench

Moves: Fury Swipes, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Healer

Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Limber

Moves: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Fury Swipes, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Sand Attack, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 23

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 28

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**I'm aware of the mixed expectations you guys have, so I don't blame you if the fight was terrible. Granted, I could've had Eddy pull out some Mega Evolution, but then again, I wanted a small rivalry of Quilladin and Frogadier to unfold, plus I wanted the Mega Evolution to be held later. Sorry if the fight was one-sided, but people did brought up the bonds the Eds had with their Pokémon. **

**I felt the fight was in disarray and I could've pictured so many outcomes, but this should've sufficed for now. I'm hoping to make up for the disarray and one-sided fight with a sweet Coumarine Gym Battle chapter coming up soon.**

**Again, help aid my new wikia guys. Feel free to edit on your accord, just keep it appropriate.**

**I'll be doing another consecutive update, so one more chapter and then a break, then finally another gym battle chapter.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you are appeased with the actions applied and the fights and personalities unfolding and etc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Home on the Ranch**


	24. Home on the Ranch

Chapter 24 – Home on the Ranch

**Hello once again, Insane Dominator is here to give you give another chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**. Thank you guys for loving this crossover, so let's get stuff out of the way before initiating the 24****th**** chapter.**

**TaitanoRules555: Jimmy may accompany them for just a little while, but maybe just until they get through Route 12.**

**Generalhyna: I'm still planning for something along those lines for development for Sarah, but Kevin may not grow as much.**

**Joey: Thanks for supporting the story. Don't worry, Charmeleon and Wartortle will evolve very soon as well.**

**Marcus: You can do a fanfiction of that sorts, but if you're asking me to do that, I'm just writing **_**The Fairy Contender **_**and **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**.**

**Okay, let's get on with yet another chapter!**

**To Recap:**

The cul-de-sac kids, exclude Jonny, finally caught up with the Eds when they were left immobile in the seas. Kevin and Eddy battle while Sarah and Ed battle each other. With Kevin and Sarah's anger blinding them and not connecting with their pokémon, Eddy and Ed somehow came out victorious and they made a quick getaway.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Home on the Ranch**

The Eds safely made to the other side of the water, at least a mile away from the incident that happened earlier. They had to travel south a mile at least as well, which led to shore. The bright side of traveling on Lapras was that they didn't have to worry about getting wet since she was able to transport them.

When the Eds had finally reached the shore, Eddy and Ed jumped off, planting their feet in the sand, unless of course you count Ed belly flopping and leaving a perfect imprint of himself in the sand.

Eddy casually strolled a few feet inland and he stretched his limbs. "Oh boy, that was rough."

Ed looked up from his belly flop. "Yeah, we could've been deep fried and swallowed by my baby sister."

Double D climbed off of Lapras' back and looked at his pals. "Most disturbing indeed. We were fortunate enough that the rest of the cul-de-sac fellows weren't so hostile." He walked ahead a few feet and turned towards Lapras with her poke ball pointed at her. "Thank you for ferrying us Lapras. You can count on us to rely on your Surf."

Lapras smiled as she was grateful to have been of help. "(You're welcome. Let's be moving on, with safer measures no that they won't be following us for awhile.)" Double D then returned Lapras back into her poke ball and turned back towards his comrades.

"Alright fellows, now that the matter has been settled, we should probably set out until five. To my estimates, it should be two, maybe a half hour after two." Double D pulled out his Town Map and began to locate themselves upon their given vicinity. "With our current location and status, it's fair to reasoning that we should be within Coumarine City by nightfall."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eddy asked with slight impatience.

"A bus?" Ed answered. The two others paused and stared neutrally at Ed and turned.

"Believe me Ed, we'd all wish for that." Double D exaggerated as he started walking, with Eddy taking the lead.

"And away we go!" Eddy shouted, leading inland and up a staircase towards the east half of Route 12.

* * *

**Shalour City – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

They passed Kevin earlier. And as they made their way towards the Pokémon Center, they could hear Kevin's echo, yelling 'DORKS!' and hearing it echo up to the Pokémon Center. They expected such a thing to happen, so they tried to ignore the matter and focus on getting their badges.

When they exited, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy stood in front of the automatic sliding door. Wilfred snorted and wiggled his nose as he looked around as they conversed.

"Boy Jimmy, tell me why you are all by yourself." Rolf said.

Nazz then pointed at his tattoo on his head. "And dude, do you know why you have that on your head?"

Jimmy looked up and noticed Nazz pointing at his tattoo. "Oh this? I got a tattoo back in Cyllage City."

"Yeah, but why?" She asked slowly.

Jimmy fidgeted about as he wasn't sure how to word this. "Err…uhhh…Sarah and I had a huge tiff, and we went our separate ways." He said in a slight panic. "She was so cruel, and I couldn't handle seeing that. I tried, I really did, but she refused and I went up and left." He slumped forward and looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Oh man that's horrible." Nazz said, shocked that Sarah was even crueler than from their Double Battle back in Camphrier Town. Nazz looked as Jimmy looked as though we was going to quiver and perhaps weep. She gave a comforting smile and she put a hand on Jimmy's back and started to gentle guide him. "Don't worry, we're still your friends."

"Yes, Rolf too respects the wishes of lone-herd Jimmy. She who gives migraines is most troublesome; far more trouble than Victor in a feeding fury." He then turned and started walking as well, guiding Wilfred. "Rolf would allow for Boy Jimmy to accompany us for as long as he seems fit."

Jimmy perked up and turned towards Rolf with hope. "Really?"

"Of course silly." Nazz said. "You can stick around for as long as you want!"

"Come everyone, for Rolf shall treat you to his fine turnip and carrot soup after conquering the third badge that must be obtained!" Rolf declared.

Nazz blinked, as did Jimmy. "Er, whatever you say Rolf." Nazz said slowly. She then leaned in towards Jimmy and spoke in a whisper. "Don't eat it, feed it to Wilfred if you have to."

"Uh, okay?" Jimmy answered, slightly confused. Nevertheless, the trio, and Wilfred, all ventured forth towards the Shalour City Gym to get their Rumble Badge as the Eds kept their lead.

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds**

The Eds proceeded north in order to follow the trail that would take them towards Coumarine City. It wouldn't be long at all. They had recently went north a little too far and they came across something.

"Well, what do we have here?" Double D wondered, clearly curious as to the fenced yet open land before them. The area stretched for the longest time, not to mention the farthest. There were hills all about in the far open range, but the biggest surprise of them all was that there was an entrance to the fencing with a sign overhead.

Double D looked up at the sign and read it. "Baa de Mer Ranch." He said out loud.

Ed then saw what was on the ranch and hopped in place. "Look guys, shrubby buckaroos! Shrubby buckaroos everywhere!" Ed shouted with big and happy eyes.

Eddy and Double D both looked out and saw that there were indeed 'shrubby buckaroos', which were actually a whole bunch of Skiddo. You could've seen a bunch of Skiddo sleeping, some standing, and one or two in a pens like horses. There was a bunch of hay and water to keep them well nourished.

"Hey check it out sockhead, it's one of those farms or what not." Eddy said, seeing the Skiddo frolic.

"Correction Eddy, this is a ranch, and I'm afraid we can't proceed without further authoriza-." Double D was caught when Ed started running towards the Skiddo, breaking through a part of the fencing.

"I want to giddy up a buckaroo!" Ed shouted, running onto the ranch, seeing the bashful Skiddo look at him.

Double D practically panicked. "Ed! You get back here right now! It's private property!" He shouted. "We'll be in serious trouble! Come back!"

"Ah suck it up Double D, live a little." Eddy reasoned, turning and waving off Double D. He started walking off through the partially broken fencing as if it was nothing. "Quit your worrying, you'll live longer. Besides if it's a shortcut, we'll take it. We won't be around for too long, that way we won't get caught."

Though argumentative, the situation was beginning to go one-sided. Double D had no choice now that his two pals were going to get into trouble again. If they do get caught trespassing on the ranch, they would have to pay out of their own pockets again. The fact that they were unsurprisingly broke again meant that they had to be quick about this.

Double D acquiescently tailed behind and entered the ranch. "D'oh very well Eddy, but for the record, this shall be upheld by guilty conscience." He testified.

"Now we're talking! Come on!" Eddy and Double D caught up to Ed, who was petting a Skiddo on its head. "Hey monobrow, quit gawking at those goats and make this scenic stop quick; we need to get moving pronto. Whoa!"

Eddy was suddenly nudge from his side by a fellow Skiddo, of whom was quite curious of the visitors.

"(Hi!)" The Skiddo baaed at Eddy.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Double D, remind me again what these things are."

"Those are Skiddo, Eddy." Double D answered as another curious one walked up towards him, allowing Double D to pet its head. "They're Grass-Type Pokémon that are very well behaved around humans. They are quite friendly."

"(Hey. Let's give them a quick ride.)" One of the Skiddo's suggested.

The other Skiddo smiled. "(That's a perfect idea. I'd love to give these two rides.)"

Eddy then felt himself get picked up from underneath and he suddenly found himself on the back of one of the Skiddo. This caught him and Double D by surprise. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He argued.

Double D found himself in the same boat as well, only it was a Skiddo instead of a boat. "Oh dear, they seem rather energetic with us around!" Double D said in response to being perched onto Skiddo's back. "Perhaps they want us to indulge in some ride they're offering us."

"Are you for real Double D? We haven't got that much time for…"

Eddy was caught off when the two saw Ed acting like a cowboy, having Skiddo run about with Ed being the rider. "Giddy up horsey!"

The Skiddo was prancing and was rather wild when he was having Ed on his back. "(I am not a Horsea, I am a Skiddo! Whatever.)" Skiddo pressed on with dashing ever so swiftly all around the ranch, not minding the other Skiddo. Pretty soon, Ed was dashing circles around Eddy and Double D, literally.

"I am spinning like a world guys!"

Eddy seemed disinterested as he crossed his arms. "Idiot." He muttered.

"Well, at least Ed has the gist of riding one." Double D said nervously.

"Yahoo!" Ed then had his Skiddo barge towards the end of the ranch, where he led Skiddo straight through yet another fencing and shattered the boarding. "Home on the range!"

Double D was baffled. "ED!"

Eddy paused briefly before he broke out in a laughter. "Man, what a lump!" He laughed and pointed as Ed went off towards the fields. "You gotta love him!"

"(Hey, I wanna get some fresh air too!)" Skiddo said, wanting to follow the one Ed was on.

"(Right behind ya!)" The other Skiddo said.

The Skiddo then planted their hooves onto the ground and they began their super fast charge through the open fence, startling Eddy and Double D alike.

"Whooooaaaa!" Eddy shrieked, seeing how fast Skiddo was making way through the ranch and into the fields. "Hey! Slow down goat!"

"Gyaaaaah!" Double D shouted. "Oh dear, I did not account for their energetic natures!"

The Skiddo's all made it into the grassy fields pass the ranch that overlooked the sea. Ed was riding his Skiddo with his tongue out like a dog.

"(I'm loving this! I need to come out here more often!)" Skiddo declared, liking the open fields rather than the dusty ranch.

"Double D! Aren't these things suppose to stay in their pens or something?!" Eddy shrieked, with the Skiddo he's riding moving so fast it felt like a bumpy ride.

"Yes, apparently these three aren't as cooped up!" Double D shouted, his Skiddo running and making way south and the Eds were pretty much all over the place.

"Ed! Double D! Stop this crazy thing!" Eddy implored. Skiddo happily kept on running about happily.

"(I feel so alive!)"

"WHY ME?!" Eddy screamed as Skiddo ran about through the open fields, all three just racing through to burn off energy.

"Heavens!" Double D shouted. "Refrain! I implore! Decelerate!"

"(Woo-hoo!)" Skiddo shouted.

"HI-HO GOAT!" Ed shouted with laughter.

The Eds and the Skiddo practically ran all across the fields, unable to stop as they were just too thrilled to be out in the open pasture and hills, not minding the screams of the Eds, and laughter as well, in the winds.

* * *

**Shalour Gym – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

Rolf clenched his fists as he was startled by Korrina's Hawlucha's Speed, which was much higher than what he had anticipated. It could rival his Hawlucha.

"Rolf has not been this frustrated since his battle with violent-goose Kevin-boy." Rolf muttered to himself.

It was a wonder as to how his Spoink managed to hold up against Mienfoo and Machoke after his Diggersby fell to Mienfoo. Perhaps using a Normal-Type against a swift Fighting-Type wasn't the best offensive, but Spoink was able to bounce back though it didn't know Bounce…well, not yet at least.

Spoink was exhausted. Serious damage was dealt against Machoke, and she isn't holding up so well against Hawlucha's Speed. "(I still…have plenty of fuel…in the tank left.)" She said, exhausted.

Hawlucha landed with a pose. "(If so, then keep coming at me.)"

"Rolf commands the pig on a spring to use Confuse Ray!" Spoink obeyed by making multiple brown-gold orbs and fired them at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, dodge it!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha lunged into the air with her super strong legs and evaded the incoming Confuse Ray that exploded. It would've confused Hawlucha if it'd hit, but it didn't.

"(No dice.)" Hawlucha said as she landed on the ground, making Spoink grunt.

"(We'll see about that. I'm still full of bounce yet!)" Spoink declared.

Rolf extended an arm out. "Rolf commands you to unleash your wrath with Psybeam!" He shouted. Spoink unleashed a streaky blue beam with pink circles at Hawlucha. The Psybeam attack went soaring at Hawlucha like a bolt and Hawlucha saw the incoming assault.

"Once more, dodge!" Korrina moved her arm in an arc as she had given the command.

Hawlucha leaped into the air once more and evaded the Psychic-Type attack. The Psybeam struck the ground, making a big, blue explosion that make the ground shake lowly.

"Don't give up dude!" Nazz cheered on from the edge of the super large circle.

"Yay, go Rolf!" Jimmy shouted. "Knock that bird's butt into next week!"

Rolf pointed at the avian still in the air. "Again!"

"(Is this proof that I still got energy left?!)" Spoink then fired off rounds and rounds of her Psybeam attack. Spoink tried so hard as she unleashed a bunch of her own Psybeam, yet they all proved to be futile as Hawlucha glided about in the air, dodging and backing up to avoid every single streaky blue beam with pink circles. Hawlucha glided right, then curved around a Psybeam, and she spun a full three-sixty and glided left, all of which she used to evade the Psybeam attacks.

When finished, Spoink was huffing and puffing. "(Is that…the best…you got?)"

"(No, but is that the best that you can do?)" Hawlucha asked.

"Flying Press!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha ascended several feet and she was outlined in white and she began to dive down onto Spoink. She came in at a high speed that made everyone freak.

"Rolf, look out!" Nazz shouted.

Jimmy was starting to bite his nails in anxiety as he was terrified that Spoink might actually fail to defeat Hawlucha. "Jeepers creepers!"

"Wait for it." Rolf muttered lowly, smiling and twitching his fingers.

"Uh Rolf, what are you doing?" Nazz asked, very worried.

When Hawlucha was several feet away, Rolf gave the order. "Now, Rolf commands you to unleash Psywave!"

"(Here's spunk for ya!)" Spoink unleashed a multicolored energy from in between her hands at Hawlucha, who went wide-eyed as she was too close.

"(No! Not again!)" She yelled, having déjà vu from her battle against Double D's pokémon. The Psywave struck her abdomen, in which made her yelp and she flew at an upward angle. Hawlucha started falling backwards, but she managed to straighten out and land on her feet instead, but she skid back several feet, making dust fly on both sides of her.

"(Curse you.)" Hawlucha muttered, finding it unbelievable that she fell for that trick yet again. Her abdomen was scratched up, but fortunately for her that the Psywave had a variation in power, and this one did minimal damage, but she did lode a quarter of her whole HP.

"Rolf commands for you to unleash a Psybeam!" Rolf extended his left arm as he commanded Spoink. Spoink fired yet again with her Psybeam, the streaky blue beam bolting at Hawlucha.

Korrina narrowed her eyes, but kept her grin. "Don't sell us short yet! Get in close and use Power-Up Punch!"

"(You got spunk, I admit!)" Hawlucha said as he started his dash, shifting right and shooting right passed the Psybeam towards Spoink. "(But your spunk has a limit, and this is it!)" Hawlucha closed in at a high rate, startling Spoink and Rolf alike. In a matter of seconds, Hawlucha was in front of Spoink with her left fist surrounded in red-orange aura.

"Whoa, now _that's _fast!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Spoink, oh no!" Jimmy shrieked.

Hawlucha launched her fist, landing her fist right in the middle of Spoink's nose, landing a harsh blow and following through with the punch, hurling Spoink backwards, shooting in front of Rolf and landing with a crash into the battlefield, sending debris all about and dust bursting on the spot. Hawlucha was then engulfed in a red aura that increased her Attack.

Rolf panicked. "This cannot be! Rolf's springed one with a valuable on its head has fallen!"

The dust cleared, revealing a fainted Spoink.

The referee raised an arm for Korrina's side. "Spoink is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner!" He announced.

"Poor Rolf." Nazz mournfully muttered.

"Yeah, and just when things were looking good for the little guy." Jimmy added. He looked over at Nazz and pulled off a cheerful attitude. "Well, at least Spoink did her best!"

Nazz smiled. "Totally, she took out two of the gym leader's pokémon." She then looked and saw Rolf returning Spoink. "And don't forget dude, Rolf has something that'll make sure he'll win."

Jimmy tilted his head. "Really."

Nazz chuckled. "Don't worry about it dude, it's a surprise."

Even though his Psychic-Type had been defeated, Rolf kept his confidence. "Ah, it would appear that enthusiastic Gym Leader Korrina too has an undying will, yes?" He grinned. "Rolf is impressed with your Hawlucha, but enough buffoonery!" He got out a poke ball and he held it up. "Prepare yourself young avian one as Rolf shall triumph with the superior one!"

Rolf threw his poke ball and it opened, and out came forth his own Hawlucha with his wings spread out.

"(I shall not back down from a challenge such as this one.)" He proclaimed in valiance.

Korrina gasped. "Ah! No way!"

"(What?! I'm facing another one of me?!)" Korrina's Hawlucha exclaimed.

Rolf's Hawlucha took up a stance. "(Prepare yourself.)"

Jimmy leaned forward in anticipation. "Ooohhh." He awed and turned back towards Nazz. "Excuse me, is that what you meant when you said Rolf had a surprise?"

Nazz smiled. "Yeah dude, this is going to be cool." She turned back towards the battlefield, where the two Hawlucha were about to square off. "Yeah, go Hawlucha!"

Korrina smirked. "I must say Rolf, you caught me by surprise. Your Spoink's enthusiasm and now this. I gotta say, you're full of surprises. Now let's see if you'll best against my Hawlucha with yours!" She extended her arm out as she gave a command. "Use Flying Press!"

"(We shall see who bests who! Let's brawl!)" Korrina's Hawlucha leaped into the air above Rolf's Hawlucha and was outlined in white. She then dived downwards to ensure the first attack.

Rolf's Hawlucha looked up and readied himself. "(We shall see if we are evenly matched for the other.)"

"Now Hawlucha, unleash the power of your Aerial Ace!" Rolf commanded.

Hawlucha grinned as he then crouched and he lunged upwards and became a sudden blur, zooming in at an angle that surprised Korrina.

"It's fast!" Korrina commented. The Flying Press and the Aerial Ace came into sudden contact, making the two Hawlucha unleash a shockwave of air upon impact. They were both on par and stable, unable to let up as the other was trying to best the other in the power struggle.

"(You…can't …best me!)" Korrina's Hawlucha declared.

"(We'll see…about that!)" Rolf's Hawlucha proclaimed. Briefly, they both grunted and then the power struggle fell into an unstable mess and they were engulfed in a burst of energy.

"Whoa!" Nazz marveled at their power. Jimmy gaped as he watched the powerful brawl between the two Fighting and Flying-Types.

The smoke started to subside, and the two Hawlucha backed out from both sides, the two landing the opposite of each other and taking up fighting stances. Rolf's Hawlucha looked to be more or less okay, aside from a few scratches, but the Attack boost of Korrina's Hawlucha gave her a more powerful edge than he had anticipated.

As for Korrina's, her Hawlucha was very much scratched up from that super effective Aerial Ace. Apparently she too had accumulated more damage than she'd realized, suddenly wincing and felt as though was going to drop to her knees. That Psywave from earlier was one thing, but that Aerial Ace against her was another thing.

Korrina's Hawlucha grunted. "(If that Flying Press didn't alter the power of that Aerial Ace, I'm not sure if my HP would be in the red zone or I would have fainted.)" She muttered in contemplation.

Rolf's Hawlucha grinned. "(Your tenacity and prowess are very well critical. I'm impressed.)"

"Unleash Karate Chop!" Rolf commanded. Hawlucha then focused solemnly on the battle and his claw and wing on his right side glowed white and he went in at high speed.

"(Let's go!)" Rolf's Hawlucha was in front of Korrina's Hawlucha and startled the latter. He then brought his wing up and it was coming down. "(Take this!)"

At the last second, Korrina's Hawlucha used her reflexes and used both claws to subdue the Karate Chop, grabbing it and holding it in place to avoid any damage.

This caught Rolf's Hawlucha by surprise. "(What?)" He shook off his startled self and grinned. "(I should've seen this coming.)" He yanked his wing away from her clutches and leaped back several times to get a mid-range distance in between them.

Rolf moved his arm in an arc and clenched his fist. "Use Karate Chop once more!" Hawlucha initiated Karate Chop once again and this time jumps and attempted to strike downwards.

"Flying Press!" Korrina commanded. Her Hawlucha then leaped backwards and evaded the Karate Chop that struck the floor. Rolf's Hawlucha looked up and witnessed Korrina's Hawlucha jumping and then became outlined in white and then went to dive on him.

Unfortunately, the attack came faster than anticipated and Rolf's Hawlucha was hit head on, making dust fly about wildly and a loud crash was heard.

Nazz gasped and had her hands over her mouth. "Oh my…"

Jimmy was holding up just the same. He too was shocked that Rolf's Hawlucha was hit with Flying Press and crashed into the ground. "Oh no! Rolf is he okay?"

"Hawlucha! Do not soil yourself with this lookalike that is of similar attributes!" Rolf shouted, trying to keep his composure rather than show worry.

When the dust cleared out, Rolf's Hawlucha was on both knees, and he had suffered a significant amount of damage. He was very lucky to have one HP left. "(You're…very…powerful.)" He muttered.

Korrina's Hawlucha spread her wings. "(Hmph, do you expect any less? I admit, you are on par, but if your Speed can't match me, then your luck is out.)"

"Rolf knows as to what must be done! Hawlucha, use Roost and show them your durability of hard soil!" Rolf commanded.

Hawlucha eased himself and then his body had glowing feathers that circled him and they vanished. When they did, his body glowed light blue and he began to restore his HP, now barely in the green.

Hwlucha heaved as he was able to stand up again. "(That was a close call.)" He repositioned himself for the defensive again.

Korrina's Hawlucha narrowed her eyes. "(Typical, but nevertheless futile. Besting me isn't a liable option, for it's impossible.)"

"Not bad Rolf, sure didn't see that one coming." Korrina admitted. "But let's see you counter this! Flying Press again!"

"(Now is the time for you to know your place!)" Korrina's Hawlucha crouched and leaped into the air and was outlined in white.

Nazz went wide-eyed. "Oh man, when Hawlucha used Roost, he temporarily lost his Flying-Type. If this Flying Press hits…!"

"I can't look!" Jimmy covered his eyes with his hands…and then peeked in between his fingers so as to keep watching.

Rolf's Hawlucha was looking up and Korrina's Hawlucha was coming in fast. He grunted. "(You show no honor if you don't respect your adversary.)" He proclaimed, beginning to crouch. "(Perhaps, I need to give up…a demonstration!)"

Hawlucha sprang up with as much force as he could have mustered from his legs. This caused him to jump so high, that it was on par when Ed made that jump to go up. This shocked Korrina and everyone else a whole lot, even her Hawlucha that crashed into the battlefield, making dust fly.

Hawlucha arose from the ground and shook her head and she went wide-eyed when she saw how high Rolf's Hawlucha was, which was on par with the ceiling top.

"Whoa dude, what just happened?!" Nazz exclaimed, very well in shock as to what she had just witnessed. Jimmy was left speechless.

Rolf looked up at the ceiling, cupping his own chin. "Has Hawlucha's legs become that of a jack rabbit with fleas?"

Korrina was still in shock, but she was able to compose. "Oh wow, I think that's a new move!"

"Is this so?" Rolf got out his device that he started using more frequently and he checked out his Hawlucha's moveset.

_"Hawlucha's known moves are: __**Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, **__and __**Aerial Ace.**__"_

Rolf looked up as Hawlucha was now diving downwards onto Korrina's Hawlucha with such acceleration. "(I shall make you understand honor!)"

Korrina's Hawlucha panicked and stumbled back slightly. "(This is bad!)"

Korrina had to react fast. "Hawlucha, dodge it!" With that, Hawlucha leaped backwards as Rolf's Hawlucha started coming down even closer and she found herself a safe distance so she wouldn't be hit by Bounce. When she figured this out, she grinned.

As Rolf's Hawlucha was coming down, he narrowed his eyes. "(Fool!)" Hawlucha went legs first and spread his wings to slow down. When he finally hit the ground, he landed, he ended up making a rippling shockwave of air emanate from his feet touching the ground. He was found in a crouched position fit for jumping, which surprised Korrina's Hawlucha.

Rolf grinned. "Rolf admires your tenacity, but this duel shall end. Flying Press!"

"(Time to finish this!)" Rolf's Hawlucha lunged upwards, though not as high, and was outlined in white. Korrina's Hawlucha was too in shock as to how Rolf's Hawlucha used the force of that Bounce and used it to push himself upwards into a Flying Press.

Korrina's Hawlucha was still leaping backwards, but Rolf's Hawlucha was coming in fast and anticipated where Korrina's Hawlucha was gonna be when he hits, which was dead on.

"(Stay back!)" Korrina's Hawlucha warned, but it proved futile as she wasn't able to block the assault.

"(Begone with you!)" Rolf's Hawlucha slammed his entire body into Korrina's Hawlucha, making the latter yell and finally crash brutally into the battlefield, making debris fly and dust to fly about wildly.

"Hawlucha!" Korrina shouted before covering up from the incoming dust.

Nazz and Jimmy both covered up from the dust, but did hear the powerful impact that was made and the crash that echoed. "Dude, that was a critical hit! I'm sure of it!" She yelled through the crash noise.

Rolf gritted his teeth in hopes that Korrina's Hawlucha was defeated, and he saw the results when the dust cleared. When the dust cleared, Rolf's Hawlucha was taking a stance, but only looked forward as behind him was Korrina's Hawlucha in a small crater, with big cracks in a few places. In short, Korrina's Hawlucha was bested and defeated.

The ref raised an arm for Rolf's side. "The gym leader's Hawlucha is unable to battle, the challenger's Hawlucha is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Rolf of Peach Creek!" The referee announced.

"Yeah! Wait a go dude!" Nazz cheered with arms and fists in the air. She and Jimmy roller bladed their way towards a proud and grinning Rolf, though Jimmy had a balance issue much like Double D. "That was so intense!"

"A congratulations to you Rolf!" Jimmy happily said. "You've really got me excited for my turn!"

Rolf kept a proud expression as he turned towards the others. "Thank you both for bestowing Rolf such praise. Rolf is humbled with such friends that will be bestowed the Posterior Punt of Praise!"

"Uh, gee Rolf, can't wait." Nazz slowly and nervously said.

Hawlucha walked back towards Rolf and looked up to him and grinned. "(Honor has been dealt with and we have triumphed. My dedication to my prowess and you is what gave us this victory.)" He said.

Korrina retuned her defeated Hawlucha and she grinned, seeing as how Rolf's Hawlucha had clearly bested hers because of how close the two were and how much they had in common. "Those two have a lot of pride."

As Rolf and the others were conversing about the battle and the new Bounce move. Korrina came forward with the referee with the Rumble Badge in a box. Korrina gave a good round of applause for Rolf and Hawlucha and their combined efforts.

"That was well done Rolf. You really had me and Hawlucha there. Talk about perfect timing with your Hawlucha learning Bounce." She commented.

"Rolf is humble by your praise she who skates like gogo Nazz-girl at home." Rolf replied with a slight bow.

Nazz put a hand to her hip and grinned. "Boy Rolf, never thought you would take notice of that detail."

Korrina proceeded and bestowed Rolf the prize money that he had won and then reached into the box and held up the Rumble Badge to Rolf. "Rolf, in honor of besting me in this gym battle, you've earned this Rumble Badge."

Rolf held out his palm and Korrina placed the badge into the palm, satisfying Rolf. "Thank you for bestowing Rolf such an honor!" He stated. He then turned towards his comrades and showed them the badge. Jimmy awed at the badge and Nazz happily grinned.

"Great dude, that's so amazing." Nazz said. "Now I'm even more psyched!"

Korrina grinned. "Then it's settled, you'll be my opponent next."

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds**

The Eds were more or less in tact from that Skiddo ride earlier. They were lucky that the Skiddo were able to calm down and head back to the usual ranch.

Double D was dusting himself off as he and his pals were making their way through the trail. "Well, that certainly could've gotten worse."

"Worse? Worse how?" Eddy argue. He too was covered in dust and dirt from the Skiddo he was on being a little too wild.

Ed, however, was covered in much less scratches due to his physique. He felt no pain throughout the entire melee, rather he felt too thrilled. "Can we go on that ride again?" Ed asked.

"Never again!" Eddy exasperated at his dim-witted accomplice. "That was a huge waste of time! Who invented those goats anyway?!"

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Well Eddy, with that behind us, I guess we can resume our journey without further delay." He then turned back and looked at the ranch entrance and his face nearly paled. "Let's be glad we weren't caught."

At the ranch, the door opened to the house beside the ranch and the owner looked out to check on the Skiddo and saw several broken fences, to which startled him.

"Seriously?! Did they escape again?!" He shouted. "I knew I should've expanded the ranch to the open fields!"

The Eds nervously made haste as they heard the shouting from the distance between them.

Another two hours rolled by, nothing but hiking through tall grass and on the trail. They really didn't say or do much except battle wild Pokémon and Trainers alike. Mainly Eddy let Ed and Double D do all the battling because he felt so accomplished.

Along with the multitude of battles that proceeded, Ed's Tyrunt did a majority of them and managed to learn Dragon Tail in place of Ancient Power, in retrospect was a fair choice. As a bonus, Ed's Stunky learned Acid Spray.

It was around five as of this point, and Double D decided that it was time to stop. "Gentlemen, given our current destination, we should be in Coumarine City in less than three hours." He answered as he looked at the Town Map and back at his comrades. "We should stop here and proceed with dining."

"About time! I'm starving!" Eddy said.

"The belly shall be appeased!" Ed exclaimed just as his stomach was beginning to vibrate, making the landscape palpitate and causing Double D and Eddy both to flip in the air and fall on their faces.

When the hungry magnitude subside, Double D arose, coughing and dusting himself off. "I'm afraid we'll have to pull out all the snacks for this one."

Eddy looked disappointed. "Oh great, thanks to you lunkhead, we might have to spend our prize money again!"

"It's not my fault!" Ed tried to persuade, lifting up his shirt to reveal his belly. "The belly is the master! He must be appeased!"

Eddy shook in frustration, but was able to keep himself at bay from lashing out at Ed. "Fine!" He stammered and turned towards Double D. "Double D, get that sandwich out."

"Agreed." Double D had set his stuff down and pulled out the big sandwich for the other two to stare at while Double D divided it into three equal shares. He then gave the individual pieces to Eddy and Ed, in which they almost immediately commenced to chow down.

They then proceeded in calling forth their pokémon, all of which appeared and began their supper as well and they too began conversing yet again.

Quilladin chowed down on his delicious meal as he happily ate his share of food without a care to the world. He would've looked just like Ed when he ate like when Ed had that sandwich in the Valentine's Day Special.

Stunky was right beside him, surprised that he, out of all of the other Pokémon, wasn't giving a care to her stink. "(Uh, aren't you terrified of my stink?)"

Quilladin turned his head and looked at Stunky. "(What's it smell like?)" He asked, with chunks of food coming from his mouth.

Stunky raised a brow. "(Are you deprived of smell or something, or are you too dumb to even notice?)"

Quilladin continued with munching on his food and blinked and paused. "(Uh...Is this a quiz or something?)"

Stunky gave a despondent look and shook her head in disbelief. "(I don't know whether to be impressed or be offended by your similarities to our trainer.)"

A safe distance away, the other Pokémon ate, having said seeing Quilladin eating like the powerhouse buffoon he is.

"(Honestly, does that guy even know that Stunky stinks?)" Scolipede asked. "(I mean really, the smell from here is annoying me.)"

"(It can't be helped.)" Amaura said. "(As long as we don't get into fights with one another, we shouldn't be too bothered, right?)" He asked with high hope.

Scolipede sighed. "(I guess.)" She looked at Stunky once more, the smell making her emit a low hiss.

Helioptile was digging into her delicious plate and she took a moment to chew on her food with a content look on her face. Vivillon took notice at how Helioptile seemed pleasant.

"(You seem happy.)" Vivillon said.

Helioptile jerked at hearing Vivillon talk to him and she quickly swallowed to avoid choking and sighed. She then turned towards Vivillon. "(Uh, y-yeah. You really think so?)"

Vivillon nodded. "(Of course Helioptile. You always seem reclusive and timid, but you look like you've calmed down. That's a good sign.)"

Helioptile paused to allow Vivillon's words to sink in. When she realized this to be true, she perked a big smile.

"(Besides, your moves are pretty cool too. I wouldn't be surprise if you were picked to go up ina gym battle soon.)" Vivillon added.

"(R-Really?!)" Helioptile squealed, making her clamp her mouth and shrink away slightly from her sudden squeal.

Vivillon didn't mind her being timid, nobody did at this point. "(I'm not joking, your Speed is super high. You're hardly even touched.)"

"(Well…th-that is true.)" Helioptile said. A smile crept onto her face. "(Maybe I can do well. Thank you.)"

Lucario ate his plentiful amount of food and he looked fairly calm for someone who is hasty a majority of the time. He had a grin as he considered the endless battles he could encounter. "(I can't wait to Mega Evolve once again.)" He muttered.

Dunsparce turned towards him. "(Oh, you're the new guy, right?)" He asked, looking up at Lucario.

Lucario looked down and nodded. "(Hey, a pleasure to meet you. Guess we're teammates for now on.)"

Dunsparce nodded. "(Yup. Can't wait for the gym ahead? I honestly am a little…uneasy.)" He admitted.

Lucario looked down with some surprise and confusion. "(Uneasy?)"

Dunsparce looked back at his sharing and hesitated. "(Well…I wasn't really all that strong, and I really only participated in one gym battle. But just the thought is making me shiver.)"

Lucario blinked and gave a grin. "(Don't sell yourself short. Remember, you were in how many battles again?)"

"(Uh…lots?)" Dunsparce answered.

"(Right, so that means you've gone up against many powerful opponents and won, right?)"

"(Right.)" Dunsparce perked up as he was realizing this, and he also remembered when he stood up to Charmeleon and defeated Lee's Zangoose. Not to mention all of that training he did and those battles against wild pokémon to boost his level. "(I guess you're right. I need to keep myself confident until the end.)"

"(Now we're talking.)" Lucario said.

Dunsparce ate yet another mouthful and spoke after swallowing. "(If there's one thing I learned, I do believe it's to never call quits early.)"

Eddy was eating his share and he swallowed after chewing. He turned towards Double D. "So sockhead, do you know what exactly we're up to this time?"

Double D used a napkin and wiped his mouth. He then looked at Eddy. "I'm afraid not Eddy, but I can say that we should best review our Types just in case, not to mention how using TMs may help us as well."

Eddy had a light bulb over his head and he sprouted an idea. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" He was coincidentally finished with his share and he jumped up and rushed over towards Double D's bag and dived into it, making stuff fly.

Double D was appalled, yet wasn't surprised by Eddy's actions. "And what are you hoping to get out of rummaging through my bag Eddy?" Double D asked, though he asked with a not so curious tone.

"A blender?" Ed asked, but went unanswered.

Eddy continued looking through Double D's bag and then went stiff when he found what he was looking for at last. "AHA!" He yanked himself out of the bag and was holding up the TM for Poison Jab high into the air. "Bingo! Oh Scraggy!"

His call was answered when Scraggy turned towards his trainer. "(What up pal?)"

Eddy went up and presented the TM to Scraggy, who looked up with a casual expression. Eddy grinned. "Today's your lucky day! You get to learn a new move, one that'll be perfect for you!"

Double D realized what Eddy was aiming to do. "I see, you're going to teach your Scraggy Poison Jab." He analyzed. "That is a good move for him."

Scraggy raised a brow. "(Well now, guess my rough-housing is being taken to the next level. I'm down with this Poison Jab. Lay it on me bro!)" Scraggy openly accepted the TM, allowing Eddy to place it on Scraggy's head.

Eddy chuckled as he couldn't wait for such a good move to be taught to Scraggy. "We'll just get rid of that Chip Away, and boom!" The TM ceased shining, meaning the process was complete. Eddy foolhardily threw the TM overhead for Double D to catch, only for it to land on its flat side and embed itself into Double D's face, making him dazed momentarily.

"Allow me Double D." Ed said, yanking off the disc and leaving a red imprint on Double D's face. Ed looked at the TM and back at Double D. "Is it time to get funky?"

Double D snapped out of his daze and he retrieved the TM from Ed. "Hardly Ed." He then went over and placed the TM back into his bag. "For the record, a TM may look like a disc, but it's really a move that a Pokémon can learn."

"You explained that two chapters ago Double D, don't go washing our brains when they're already clean." Eddy argued.

"Does my brain need to be dry cleaned?" Ed asked.

"If only you had one Ed." Eddy said. He turned back towards his Scraggy. "Anyways, we'll start battling with that Poison Jab move right after we finish!"

"(Now we're talking. We'd be chilling with the big-timers soon!)" Scraggy enthusiastically readied himself for when supper would be over.

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

Rolf and Nazz were in Route 12 yet again, but this time were looking for Pokémon that could give them power in numbers. So far, Nazz had fought a couple different Pokémon, but didn't find them particularly enticing.

"Rolf, are you having luck?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf has his eyes set for those worthy of Rolf's training gogo Nazz-girl. I have yet to have come across anything that would be of fine assets for Rolf." He explained, not finding anything appealing.

"Yeah, tell me about it dude. All I fought were these Slowpoke creatures, these parrots of sorts, and this little group of pink eggs." Nazz explained, telling she only found Slowpoke, Chatot, and Exeggcute. She then looked around, seeing as how it was just them and Wilfred. "Hey Rolf. Have you seen Jimmy?"

"He who is a lonely number Jimmy? Yes." Rolf pondered while cupping his chin. "Rolf recalls that Boy Jimmy had ventured with us to train his Staravia before he would proceed with his gym battle."

Nazz jerked in surprise. "Oh, that would explain why he didn't battle after I won." Nazz said.

If you just want some insight on Nazz's battle, here's how it went. Nazz easily took out Mienfoo with Spritzee, though she fell to Machoke, but Gardevoir easily took out Machoke and Hawlucha both. And she didn't even had to use her Sylveon.

"Rolf would say that Boy Jimmy is doing the right thing. He must prepare himself for what is to come. Korrina was no fool as her Hawlucha was swift and sturdy."

"Whatever dude." Nazz didn't bother pushing the matter anymore, and she just wanted to find a way through the sea, but it was proven difficult without the HM Surf, which the Eds had.

"Heh?" Rolf took notice of a certain creature that had caught his eye. He pointed at the creature passed Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl, look! What barbarian would allow for their cow to wander these fields?"

What Rolf saw was a bipedal, bovine Pokémon. Her body was mostly pink, with a yellow belly and black, angular markings along her back. A black hood-like marking surrounded her face with a pink, triangular mark on her forehead. There were two small horns on top of her head. She had large, blue eyes, a black nose, and a wide mouth, as well as long, black, floppy ears with yellow insides. She had a yellow udder with four pink teats. All four of her limbs ended in black, cloven hooves, and her long tail was tipped with a black sphere.

"(Well it's rather nice to see huuuuumans out in these parts. I wonder what they're dooooing here?)" She wondered.

"Uuuhhh…is that a cow?" Nazz asked.

Rolf got weary. "Rolf fears an omen is placed on us. Who in their right minds would have their plentiful bovine to wander these fields unattended?" He asked.

Nazz then looked at the bovine again and finally understood as to what she was. "Rolf, I think that might be a Pokémon."

Rolf whipped his head towards Nazz. "Hello? Is this accusation true?" He made sure by looking at his Pokedex and analyzing the cow. Fortunately, she was indeed a Pokémon.

_"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary."_

"Ah, so this accusation is true. Rolf respects that…but gogo Nazz-girl, guard the provisions." Rolf got off Wilfred, leaving Nazz to take care of Wilfred.

"Rolf, what are you doing?" Nazz asked. Wilfred snorted and Nazz looked down and petted Wilfred's head and looked back up and saw Rolf getting a small bottle for his cow milk he used back home. He drank the last of it the other day, and now he must inspect Miltank.

"Rolf shall interrogate this bovine for her nutrition." Rolf said.

Miltank saw Rolf approaching, and to Rolf's relief she didn't fight back. "(Hello, are you in need of milk?)" She asked. Rolf then got in front of Miltank and then he proceeded to grab the udders.

Nazz looked away. "Okay, that ain't cool." She looked away from seeing Rolf milk a Miltank. She could hear the milk coming out of the udders and into the bottle, and she finally heard it come to an end and she looked to see a full glass of fresh milk from Miltank.

Nazz never really did see Rolf milk a cow before, and she most certainly didn't want to see it right before her eyes.

Rolf grabbed the bottle and began to chug down on said bottle of fresh milk. Rolf chugged away and he took a breather to take some air in and then he proceeded once again in chugging down the nutritious drink. When said bottle was finally empty, Rolf tasted the remaining milk inside his mouth with a curious gaze in the sky and then gave a hardy grin.

"The interrogation is complete gogo Nazz-girl, nothing to fear from the bovine that is before us." Rolf said.

Miltank gave a pleasant grin. "(Glad someone appreciated my milk.)"

Rolf then pulled out a poke ball, something that Nazz took note of. "Rolf?"

Rolf turned back towards Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl, I say that it is fair to take this bovine under Rolf's care. With it we shall have fresh milk every day, and a new member as well."

Nazz didn't necessarily see the harm in doing so, but still, she wasn't comfortable seeing the milking. "Ummm…sure?" She hesitated, but didn't see the harm. "It's your call dude."

"Very well. Rolf shall allow this bovine to accompany Rolf on his quest for greatness!" He then threw the poke ball at Miltank, who didn't feel like moving.

"(Whatever, I don't mind.)" Too be perfectly honest with herself, Miltank couldn't care less as long as she could have milk in her life.

She gave no objections when Rolf's poke ball had hit her and she went inside. The ball closed and the poke ball shook. Once, then twice, and finally it made the 'Ding!' after the third shake.

Rolf picked up the poke ball and held it up for Nazz and Wilfred to see. "Behold, the newest member that shall feed us!"

Nazz was apparently nervous about drinking milk from a Miltank; then again, she wasn't fond of riding on Wilfred in the beginning. Who knows? Maybe it'll be an acquired taste. Nazz just had a small grin plastered on her face.

"Alrighty dude, let's just worry about that later okay?" She said, wanting to worry about food for when tomorrow comes around.

* * *

**Route 12 – The Eds**

Ed's Quilladin was in the midst of a battle against a breeder's Tauros, and both sides seemed to be equal in HP, which was substantially low.

Tauros was a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. He was covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around his neck. He had a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down his forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grew from atop the head. Each of his three black tails had a tuft of fur on the end, and there was a single gray hoof on each foot.

"Tauros, Pursuit!" The breeder called out. The Wild Bull Pokémon charged with incredible force at Quilladin, of whom had no chance at defending the incoming attack, for he was too slow.

"(Man down the hatches!)" Quilladin shouted, bracing himself. Tauros sped to a halt and he pivoted and whipped his three tails at Quilladin. The tails smacked Quilladin right in the face, and the latter flew back and landed on his back.

Ed winced when he saw his Quilladin on the ground. "Oh no! Walking nut monster, you must rise!" Ed shouted.

Quilladin had heard Ed's call and he tried to stand, only he struggled as he couldn't necessarily get off of his own back. "(I'm a turtle.)" He said in a slight daze, feeling rather dizzy from lack of HP. Quilladin rolled over onto his belly and he got up and was wobbly. He then started to emit a green aura that outlined him. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power erupt. "(I shall conquer this moomoo!)"

"Oh look guys!" Ed shouted, pointing repeatedly at his Quilladin. "The nut monster is glowing, is it getting enough sunlight?"

Eddy facepalmed and Double D sighed and answered Ed's cluelessness. "Hardly Ed, don't you remember? That's Overgrow."

Ed turned his head a full 180 degrees back towards Quilladin and pondered. "Um…oh yeah!"

"Windbag." Eddy said, as Ed lift himself up into the air and his body spun back in front towards the battle.

"Now, unleash your power!" Ed then pointed at the Tauros. "Unleash your powers from under your shell and unleash your vines to stop the moomoo!"

"(Roger your salad!)" Quilladin then unleashed two glowing light green vines at Tauros, as the latter was preparing to charge forwards again.

"Tauros, Rest!" The breeder called out. The Tauros then suddenly fell asleep and he fell to the ground and started to recover every bit of his lost HP. Quilladin's Vine Whip then struck the Tauros, but the Normal-Type merely skid and looked fine.

"WHAT?!" Eddy yelled. "That should have finished it!"

"I'm afraid not Eddy." Double D explained. "Tauros used Rest, meaning he regained all of his loss HP, however, he is left vulnerable, meaning Ed can still pull this off."

Eddy raised a fist. "Go monobrow! Finish this quick!"

"Unleash the cactus bat!" Ed shouted.

"(I shall score second base!)" Quilladin shouted. His arm then began to get covered in needles and they were much larger than normal. Quilladin then began swirling his arm about as he was running towards the sleeping Tauros and he swung his right arm around and whacked Tauros on the side, sending it flying and landing on the ground with a thud, sending dust flying.

"It's a home run!" Ed shouted.

The breeder was left in shock, for he didn't account for this to happen. "Oh man, with their Ability, Tauros is taking much more damage. Tauros, wake up right now!" He yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Tauros was still left to sleep.

"Finish this Ed! Now!" Eddy yelled with his thin patience.

"Over your head bucko! Unleash the scary needles once more!" Ed shouted.

"(Bon appetite bad moomoo!)" Quilladin was in front of the sleeping Tauros and raised his right arm with his powered up Needle Arm and he brought it down, striking Tauros right on the head and embedding him into the arm, shaking the ground as well.

"Goodness…" Double D looked away at the last second to avoid seeing the sight that reminded him of when Ed hit Jimmy on Halloween when he was hallucinating. Though it was a repeat as Eddy laughed with hysterics at how Quilladin brought the hammer down on Tauros.

Reluctantly, Double D looked back and saw that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Quilladin stood affirm with Tauros in a crater, fainted. Double D raised an arm. "Uh, Tauros is unable to battle, Quilladin is the winner! The victory goes to Ed!" He announced.

"(It's a well-done steak now. Nice and tenderized.)" Quilladin said.

Ed ran up and bear hugged his Quilladin, almost crushing the life out of it. "Yeah! We have vanquished more monsters Quilladin! We shall soon conquer all monsters."

Quilladin just grinned, seeing as how he didn't even feel the hug and his Overgrow wore off. "(Do we get a crown and some steak sauce to go with that order?)"

Eddy stopped laughing and he retained focus. "Well done Lumpy, that last one really had me going there."

"Please tip your waitress." Ed said. With said comment, the breeder handed over the prize money and the Eds made their way through Route 12 and they actually only needed to proceed a quarter of a mile before they finally arrived. After a quick turn to their right, the Eds had found themselves on pavement and saw boats in water right by the concrete loading docks.

"Gentlemen, look!" Double D exclaimed, pointing at the area ahead. There were a bunch of buildings and houses set rather close by the concrete dock that stretched for quite some time. You could've seen a multitude of boats and a large cliff near the north.

"Pearl Harbor?! Every man for himself!" Before Ed could proceed to an even larger scale of panic, Eddy had taken the liberty to hit Ed over the head and leave him daze.

"You idiot! This is Coumarine City!" Eddy reprimanded. He then turned with a big smile towards Double D. "Now how about that Gym Badge!"

"Eddy, it's late." Double D said. "Look, can't see that the sun is about close to setting?" He pointed out west, where the Eds, including a now conscious Ed, looked to see a magnificent view of the sun and how it re various shades of red and orange in the sky.

Eddy smiled at the sunset and felt pretty happy with the last bit of sun beaming at him. This felt pretty nice.

Eddy crossed his arms. "You know boys, I think we did pretty okay." Eddy pulled them closer by their necks and rested his arms over their necks. "We've made it pretty far, right?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Double D said.

"What are we looking at guys?" Ed said. Eddy and Double D turned towards Ed despondently, ruining the glorious moment.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said. He then turned away and started walking. "Alright slouches! Move it out! We got rest to make up for!"

"Coming Eddy!" Double D shouted, with Ed trudging behind.

The Eds made their way through the north half of Coumarine City and they looked about, but to their usual luck, the Pokémon Center wasn't around. This made Eddy pretty mad.

"Where the heck is it?!" He exclaimed. "We've been through this cruddy place and no Pokémon Center nor Gym! We've even asked directions!"

Double D then took notice of a big board in front of a train station. "Hello? What do we have here?" Double D wondered. He took a moment and realized it was a map of Coumarine City. "Ah! Here we are!" He pointed at the 'You Are Here' point, and they all realized they were in the north half of Coumarine City this entire time.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE TO THIS CITY AT THE BOTTOM?!" Eddy screamed in frustration.

"Calm down Eddy." Double D assured. "All we have to do is take this contraption called the monorail. It seems to be the only transport from north to south and vice versa. And look, the schedule says that the last boarding for today is in five minutes."

"Fine, let's get on it already." Eddy said, walking into the building.

"I call shotgun!" Ed shouted, running in after them.

When they entered, they didn't see a lot of people, so they were either boarded or the people on this monorail is low in numbers. Either way, they made way.

"Hopefully we'll reach the Pokémon Center by-!" Double D stopped midway when he and the Eds took note of something, something very familiar. "Is that…?"

The Eds saw that it was none other than Professor Sycamore, and he was with a woman with angelic wings that were a part of her dainty white costume. Professor Sycamore took notice of the Eds and their arrival and turned towards them with a smile.

"Ah, it's good to see you guys." Sycamore said towards the Eds. The Eds ran up to him and the woman in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Eddy exclaimed in wonder.

"Why I just came around to say congratulations. I've heard that the Mega Evolution Guru bestowed Mega Evolution onto you three and I am very happy to hear that you've progressed this far into your journey."

Double D smiled. "And thank you very much for congratulating us in person."

Sycamore nodded and turned towards the Eds individually. "And you three, I have some more news to give to you. I had send your videos to you parents again, the results weren't as bad as the first time."

The Eds were shocked that Sycamore had send them that quickly. They awaited for the individual responses.

"Eddy, your parents were pretty surprised that your Ivysaur evolved, and they were nevertheless proud as to what a promising Trainer that you are becoming to them. They took note how energetic you are still, but they didn't see that as a big issue."

He then turned towards Double D. "As for you Double D, they were beyond baffled that you touched these 'diseased creatures' and they were also shocked to see you show feelings for them. Apparently they didn't mind the battle, but they told me to tell you to not touch the creatures without sanitation gloves."

Double D was personally appalled. He narrowed his eyes. "Well, mother and father aren't here to do that."

Sycamore raised a brow. "Agreed. They don't know Pokémon like you three do. And now you Ed. Again, your parents were satisfied, but your mother still didn't like that you were using these creatures, but she did say that you were doing a far better job than your sister. She's accepting your battles and finds Sarah's to be upsetting, how Sarah was abusive and such. Your parents are admiring that you're growing."

Ed smiled with his teeth showing.

Sycamore continued. "And now that you three have mastered Mega Evolution, they'll see the strong bonds you've formed with your pokémon."

The woman beside him turned with curiosity. "A strong bond?"

Sycamore turned towards her. "Yes, it's only a theory, but we believe that the bond between Trainer and Pokémon is the key to Mega Evolution. But what is this 'bond' exactly?"

"A bunch of instruments to break our ears." Ed answered.

"Ignore him, just keep going." Eddy assured.

"Anyways, there's so much we still don't know of Mega Evolution, but I can say that it goes to show what Trainer and Pokémon can accomplish as one." Sycamore said.

"Perhaps this makes you wonder of something similar, like Kalos's Legendary Pokémon." The woman said. "Perhaps this is just a coincidence…"

"Legendary?" Eddy butted in. "The heck is that?"

Sycamore turned toward the Eds. "Ah, excellent question. Where do I begin?" He pondered for a brief two seconds and then snapped his fingers. "Ah yes. I guess you say these are very powerful pokémon that are very ancient and possess supernatural powers."

"Supernatural? Isn't that a little farsighted?" Double D asked.

Sycamore shook his head. "Not at all, you've seen first-hand as to what these creatures can do. These Legendaries can expand the land, or raise the seas, maybe even alter life and death."

Hearing this, Double D was curious. "Really? I had no idea." Some part of him found it hard to believe, but another said that it was possible. There really wasn't a definite answer in his case, but he was sure that if he ever came across one, he would see what exactly would make it Legendary.

"I gotta get me one of those things!" Eddy exclaimed. "Imagine me with a Legendary! I'll never lose to the Champion!" He shouted to the air above. "Bahahahahahahahaha!"

"Aww look, Eddy's happy Double D." Ed said.

"Don't encourage him Ed." Double D sighed.

The woman remained quiet and she turned away with a smile. _'Oh really? He might be surprised if he ever comes across me...doubtful he'll reach the Pokémon League.' _

Sycamore had a half grin. "Let's not get to ahead of ourselves Eddy. Nobody has seen these Legendaries in ages, though I will admit seeing one is rather exciting, even thinking about it makes me excited myself!" He admitted. He then went wide-eyed as he realized something.

He then turned to look at them again. "Oh right! I remember the last thing I meant to tell you! I have a gift for you three!"

The Eds perked in surprise. Ed was hoping in place while Eddy and Double D were slightly baffled.

"Is it a car?" Eddy asked.

"Is it an encyclopedia for Pokémon moves?" Double D asked.

"Is it ice cream?" Ed asked.

Sycamore shook his head, amused by their excitement. "The excitement never ends." He muttered. "No, it's this." He then presented the Eds with a sky blue disk, and the Eds recognized it right away as Double D was handed the mechanism.

"Hey, that's one of those TMs!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Not just any TM, it's an HM." Sycamore said. Eddy and Double D turned to look with astonishment. "It's the HM for the move Fly."

Ed gasped as he heard that he might fly. "Yay! I can fly!" Ed started running in a direction to start jumping, but Double D took notice quickly and yanked Ed before he could leap, making the lump fall back and crushing Double D.

"Not that kind of flying Ed." Double D corrected with a crushing breath, pushing Ed back to his feet and heaving. "Boy Ed, you're heavy."

"Let me correct you." Sycamore said. "Fly, when taught by a Pokémon, can make you go to a Pokémon Center in a town or city that you've been to before. An example would be Ambrette Town, you can Fly there and be there in a few hours rather than days."

"Really?! Woohoo!" Eddy yelped, jumping in joy. "We'll be sailing the skies in no time!"

"I must be on my way unfortunately, my helicopter will be here soon. Coming?" Sycamore asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I shall dine at one of the café tomorrow. Heard Lumiose City has fine dining facilities." She said.

Professor Sycamore then began walking pass the Eds with the woman following behind. He turned to look at the Eds. "Until we meet again young ones!"

Double D looked on and bid them goodbye. "We shall meet once more soon enough Professor!"

Eddy casually grinned with hand sin his pockets. "See ya around Professor."

Ed waved at him. "Toot-a-loo! See you at the next place we don't know yet Professor Maple Tree!"

With a hardy laugh, both Professor Sycamore and the woman exited the monorail station, leaving the Eds to themselves once more.

Double D was left pondering after he put the HM into his bag. "Hmmm. Strange, I don't recall seeing that woman before."

"She must be some angel." Ed answered. "Send down from above to bless those who have sneezed."

"I don't really think so Ed." Double D said. Just then, the one minute bell rang, getting their attention. "Good lord! We'll be late for the monorail!"

"Quite yacking! Hurry!" Eddy led the way towards the counter that was close by and they got arranged to be onboard. They then made a break for it as the monorail doors were closing and they made it inside by a split second, leaving them to enjoy the ride and proceed south as the monorail took them to the south side of Coumarine City, where the Eds were going to rest up at the Pokémon Center and challenge the gym bright and early in the morning.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Bite, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Body Slam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) –PC-

Lv: 32

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Tail, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Stench

Moves: Acid Spray, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 26

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Bide, Rollout, Body Slam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 27

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**It was a very, very tough choice between Tauros and Miltank for Rolf, but I decided Miltank would be suited best because Rolf has a cow back home. Hope you didn't mind and hope you liked Hawlucha against Hawlucha. Review if you liked the battle scene(s).**

**The Coumarine Gym Battle chapter is up next, so I hope you like it. The odds are that it'll be all Eds and no scene changes.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving and supporting this story and are loving the developments and battles.**

**Review!**

* * *

**Next Time: Growth**


	25. Growth

Chapter 25 – Growth

**Hey guys, Insane Dominator bringing you another chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**. I'm frankly discouraged because not only am I not getting a lot of Reviews like I used to, but lately I haven't been Reviews from other writers. Try and show support by leaving Reviews other writers! It would mean a lot!**

**Marcus: No, the Eds nor anybody will encounter Moltres, Articuno, or Zapdos. I don't know how to answer the next question except say it's just a gym battle. **

**Okay, let's get rocking and rolling!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds took a short stop at a Skiddo Ranch, while Rolf and Nazz got their Rumble Badge. As Rolf had caught a Miltank, the Eds encounter Professor Sycamore and they were given the HM for Fly. They then proceeded as night fell over Coumarine City.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Growth**

Morning rose and it was eight in the morning for the Eds. Eddy flew out of the Pokémon Center with energy to tackle the day ahead of him and his two pals.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" He hollered as he planted his feet outside the Pokémon Center. "Boy, I haven't slept like that in weeks!"

Double D exited the Pokémon Center next, hearing Eddy's statement. "I agree Eddy. It was rather nice to sleep indoors on a nice mattress after sleeping in hammocks and tents for the whole duration of this journey."

Eddy turned towards Double D and raised a brow. "Hey, where's Ed?"

On cue, Ed exited the Pokémon Center, half asleep and his mouth sucking on a pillow, leaving it drenched in his drool. His friends were left baffled as their sleepy lump was sucking on a pillow like a leech.

"Mmm, marshmallow." Ed mumbled, half asleep.

Eddy snapped his fingers consecutively in front of Ed's zombie-like face, making him snap out of his sleepy trance and he found himself in front of his pals and drooling on a soggy pillow.

"Wake up Ed, time to get cracking!" Eddy said with impatience. He put his hands in his pockets and turned. "Hurry up and let's find the gym."

"Coming Eddy!" Double D shouted, running behind his comrade. He then realized Ed's situation and he stopped and turned back towards his friend. "Um, Ed? I do believe that you should return that."

Ed blinked and he looked down at his soggy pillow and back up at Double D. "Okay." Ed then immediately turned and face, or in this case his entire body, planted into the sliding doors, flattening him and he was stuck to the doors until they slid open, allowing Ed to faceplant onto the Pokémon Center floor.

Double D sighed and rubbed the sides of his head. "Stay calm Eddward, everything will work out." Double D then took a moment to then recollect his distress about Ed and he rushed back up to Eddy, who was walking up a hill.

Eddy was strolling and Double D caught up in no time. Eddy glanced Double D. "Hey sockhead, where's that lump?"

"Don't worry Eddy, Ed is sure to be catching up any-!" The two were then stepped on by a rushing Ed, who stopped in place and paused before he realized he was standing on his friends' backs.

Ed grinned. "Are you guys having a dream about giant marshmallow mutants too?"

Eddy turned his head up and he gritted his teeth. He forced himself up, sending Ed flying backwards. "Get off!" Eddy got up and dusted himself from Ed's klutzy catch up. Eddy turned back towards Ed, who was grinning as he jerked back up. "Why you…"

Before Eddy could unleash his wrath, Double D put a hand on his shoulder, making Eddy turn his head slightly towards him. "Eddy relax, Ed caught up and that's what matters, right?"

Eddy groaned, but conceded to Double D's point. "Fine, but let's just get this gym over with!" Eddy then led the group up the hill, with Double D and Ed following behind.

"You see Ed? This is why you don't rush your breakfast." Double D told him.

"I like my Chunky Puffs with lots of milk." Ed explained on the concept of breakfast. Double D let the comment pass as they kept going up the hill, heading towards what seemed to be a cave-like entrance embedded into the side of a cliff, but the most appealing thing about the entrance was that towering over the whole Coumarine City was a humungous tree that could possibly rival the Tower of Mastery.

The Eds all stopped at the entrance of the Coumarine Gym that was embedded into the side of a cliff, just like the Cyllage City Gym, only this time the difference was that they saw a tree rising.

"How'd we miss that yesterday?" Eddy questioned.

"Suppose we were too caught up in trying to get some rest that we didn't take in our surroundings." Double D answered. "This landmark is what seems to be the highlight of Coumarine City. No question that the gym is located here."

Eddy turned towards Double D with shock. "Seriously?! The gym is inside of that tree?!"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions as of yet. I say we investigate." Double D suggested and the group followed a disinterested Eddy with arms crossed. They went inside the cliff entrance and they walked a few paces forward and they stood dead in their tracks, beyond shocked that in front of them was a very thick tree, at least the circumference of the cul-de-sac. The sides were laced with extremely thick vines that acted as a whole staircase that coiled around the tree and escalated towards the top, where it was shrouded in mystery through the huge branches and leaves that were a healthy green color. Vines hung down from all over the entire tree, giving it a more jungle-like appeal.

"Oh my lord." Double D muttered. "This tree has to be at least a thousand years old."

"That's older than the sandwiches in my closet Double D." Ed said.

Eddy shook his head and got back to the matter at hand. "Alright, enough about this Mother Nature stuff." He waved off as he began walking up the thick vine-like staircase. "Let's just get our badges!"

"D'oh, why must he be so impatient?" Double D muttered as he trailed up the vine, not daring to look down.

"Up the beanstalk! Up the beanstalk!" Ed shouted, twisting his body and then springing into a gallop towards the top. The Eds all trudged up the humungous tree that towered over the city. As they escalated, they could get a clear view of everything and it made the world seem so small as they kept towering upwards. Ed then looked up and saw the vines that dangled. "Is that green spaghetti?"

"Hurry up, we're almost there!" Eddy shouted down to his pals.

The Eds pressed on with their trip up the insanely large tree and they eventually made it into the canopy, where Double D was even more surprised as to how actual trees were growing on top of branches as well, showing just how wondrous this place is; however, he also had an exhausted body from the upward scaling he had to endure. He started sweating like crazy as he was starting to feel exhausted.

"Strange…now are those…trees or…are they…branches?" Double D questioned as he exhaled in exhaustion. But the question was left unanswered as they all finally made it to the end of the wine, finally setting foot on ground, or in this case tree.

"Aw yeah! Fourth badge, here we come!" Eddy shouted. He then looked over at Double D, who was heaving and huffing and puffing and got to his knees. "Boy Double D, you're so athletic." Eddy sarcastically implied.

"I need a minute." Double D wheezed.

Ed was the last one up as he didn't at all look tired, but he did fall on his face. "I'm an acorn."

"Nah, you're just an empty shall you nuthead." Eddy said. The Eds then regrouped and they stood on what looked like dirt at the base of the top where they were at. The whole top had what seemed like huge trees that rose from the dirt, when in reality they were the primary branches of the tree they were on. All along the dirt-laced top was the battlefield outline. The white lines marking the boundaries of the battlefield. Just beyond the boxes was a small domain that seemed to have a bunch of books and a table that arced around from within the domain. In short, it looked like a small study hall or studio.

"Holy cow! Just look at all of this!" Eddy shouted. "Just how n the world is there a battlefield on a tree?!"

"Eddy, inside voices." Double D shushed.

"Is that a tree house?" Ed asked in concerns of the study hall. They all looked around the battlefield and noticed that on the sides, quite close to the tree branches, were even smaller trees that seemed to be growing berries.

"Okay, now I'm stumped." Eddy said.

Double D chuckled, seeing the irony in Eddy's phrasing. "Then this tree will be as stumped as you in the next two thousand years."

"What?"

"You'll understand soon enough." Double D then looked up and saw vines dangling from above as well. Even up here was shade with the leaves. "Oh look!" Double D pointed towards the Study Hall and there was an elderly man with a green burette and an odd beard in conjunction with his face. He had a red scarf, green shirt with black buttons, and black overalls with brown straps. He wore green shoes and had a pair of giant scissors that was in a pouch.

"Perhaps he may be the Gym Leader, shall we?" Double D motioned.

"I call first crack at him!" Eddy shouted, rushing towards the Gym Leader, leaving dust in a trail. The other two hurried along towards the study hall, where Eddy had just entered and he was more than ecstatic to battle. When they all made it, they found the Gym Leader sipping tea and relaxing.

The elderly Gym Leader wasn't deaf nor blind as he saw the Eds making their way towards him. "Now they seem bright and young with energy." He examined.

When the Eds made it, Eddy instantly walked up to him. "Hey, I'm here to challenge you!"

The Gym Leader grinned and looked at the Eds individually, and then he turned towards Eddy. "Howdy whippersnapper, I am the Gym Leader of this fine and lively place, the name is Ramos."

"Salutations Ramos, you can just call me Double D, and this here is Ed." Double D greeted.

"Hello gardener!" Ed said.

Eddy turned towards Ed. "He's a Gym Leader bonehead." Eddy corrected. He then turned back towards Ramos. "I'm Eddy, now about that gym battle…"

"Now, now young one. A flower isn't to blossom when it's immediately planted." Ramos said. "No need to rush."

Eddy narrowed his eyes and he looked at the Gym Leader with curiosity. "What?"

"What Ramos is trying to say is that you need to be patient Eddy." Double D paraphrased.

"I don't like dandelions guys." Ed said.

"Dandelions aren't a type of flower Ed." Double D said.

"Whatever, look are we gonna battle or not?" Eddy sternly asked.

Ramos chuckled and he started walking passed Eddy and passed the other two and he started making his way towards the small trees that were starting to grow and he hummed as he had a grin on his face and started pulling out his huge pair of scissors and started snipping unwanted branches.

"I want to tend to what is vital to life." Ramos said. "It's important that these young trees grow into beautiful and tall trees so that they can help life."

Eddy didn't find this interesting at all, rather he found it to be a nuisance. Eddy walked up with an angry look behind Ramos. "Hey! I asked for a gym battle, not to snip weeds!" He exclaimed.

"Eddy, manners!" Double D warned. "You can't go yelling at elders like that."

"Wrong tree to bark at Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

Eddy just growled at his friends as he wanted that Gym Badge right now, but he was so impatient that it wasn't helping him at all. Ramos turned around and he looked at Eddy, momentarily ceasing his snipping.

"Calm yourself child, there's no need to get all worked up." Ramos assured.

"Oh come on! I just want to be number one already-!" Eddy was cut off when Ramos planted his giant scissors into the ground, startling everyone.

"Now, now!" Ramos scolded. "What did I tell you? No rushing!" His frown and calm expression seemed rather disappointed and upsetting, making Eddy pause and freeze in place.

Eddy shrunk back and he was cowering in guilt, proving how strong of a figure Ramos possesses when scolding.

Ramos paused and he looked over at a growing tree. "Look closely Eddy. You see this tree? It's still very young, but if you give it too much water at once, it'll drown and will not grow, but if you water it a frequent amount daily, then it'll be nourished." Ramos then looked to another small tree. "And why do you think that I snip branches young one? So as to help keep these trees on the right path and grow ever so beautiful and not ravaged and wild."

Eddy was taking in every single bit as to Ramos's lecture. Normally he'd be skipping and not paying attention, but Ramos really got his attention with that scolding.

Ramos then turned back towards Eddy. "Now you see whippersnapper? The key to a calm and prosperous life is to keep a calm mind and develop a sense of patience. When you have patience, you get your answers quicker than you think." Ramos then turned and pulled out weeds that were below the trees. "With patience comes a calm mind, when you have a calm mind, you'll be able to take in the little things that make up a whole."

Eddy was left a little in awe as he had his hands were in his pockets. He stared blankly at the area around Ramos and the trees. "Patience and calm mind huh…?" He trailed off and was left in contemplation.

Double D was also caught up by Ramos's wisdom. "My, how astounding. I'd never figured some reference like that could be so dynamic to a human being."

"I want to be a very strong beanstalk that towers above even that of giants." Ed said, hearing Ramos talk. "I drink plenty of water every day, so I do not wilt."

"Uh…well put Ed." Double D said.

Eddy was left grumbling to himself briefly before speaking up to Ramos again. "Hey, sorry about before geezer." He said with some reluctance.

Ramos nodded with a grin on his face. "Well now, that's the spirits." He then put a hand on Eddy's shoulder. "Now listen boy, won't you mind telling this old man why you are such in a rush?"

The Eds then explained as brief as they could about their situation and how they were send to Kalos and how they had to keep a lead. They also explained how their rivals almost had them at one point yesterday. After the explanation, Ramos nodded in understanding.

"I see, well I ain't the competitive type, but Nature isn't as lethal if you look on the positives. Tell me, did you beat your opponent?"

Eddy blinked. "Uh…yeah?"

"And how did you win?"

"Uh, by battling." Eddy answered.

Ramos kept his grin and he looked up at the sky. "I would imagine it was because you've traveled as a team, and your Pokémon look up to you three since you all work so well together." Ramos answered. "I suppose I should see that as well now, am I right young one?"

Eddy perked up, out of his philosophy session as he heard Ramos gave a hint. "Hold up, you don't mean…?!"

Ramos nodded and he picked up his scissors and he threw them into the air and they spun about, shocking the Eds. Ramos caught it with ease and held the scissors with ease. "These vines and this tree are old, but together, this tree is strong and it's a sign of my strength as a Gym Leader and a gardener! Now shall we proceed Eddy?"

"OH YEAH! Thanks old timer!" Eddy shouted as he made his wat towards the Trainer's box. Ramos chuckled in amusement as to the energy Eddy had.

"That boy just might have what it takes." Ramos said. "He'll grow up just right with the right kind of influences."

After Ed and Double D found some small roots to sit down on and watch from, the referee was called for duty and he announced the battle.

"The gym battle between Eddy of Peach Creek, and Ramos, the Coumarine Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side may use only three pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokémon at any time." He announced.

"I hope you're ready young one." Ramos said. He then pulled out a poke ball with his left arm since his right arm has his giant scissors. "Now here we go! Jumpluff, let's go!"

Jumpluff appeared out of the poke ball, with its usual perky face. "(It's happy time!)" He joyfully shouted.

Eddy blinked as he saw the Jumpluff. "So Ramos uses Grass-Types huh?"

"That's evident with all of the trees and gardening we've observed." Double D mentioned.

"Do I get to grow unions?" Ed asked.

Double D tried to focus on the battle. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Ed; besides, Rolf gardens so you can ask him for some."

"…for what?" Ed asked, to which Double D sighed.

Eddy got out a poke ball and he threw it. "Okay, let's go Scraggy!"

From the poke ball, Scraggy emerged and stood while holding his 'pants'. "(Hey, let's get this party started! It's time to hop to it and make you go down puffball!)" He said with his punk-like attitude, spinning in midair.

"A Fighting-Type against my Jumpluff? That's some confidence right there." Ramos acknowledged. "Alright, let's see what you're made of!"

The referee brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, let's go!" Ramos shouted, pointing his large scissors at Scraggy. "Jumpluff, Acrobatics!"

"(I'll make you feel the joy!)" Jumpluff ascended slightly and then started diving down onto Scraggy at top speed, leaving behind two afterimages.

"Whoa! What the-?!" Eddy was so shocked that Jumpluff moved so fast that he couldn't keep track.

Jumpluff dove his puffy body into Scraggy, who was caught off guard and was repeatedly hit several times. Jumpluff then gave it one last assault and went head-on into Scraggy's front, making the latter yell as he flew in the air and landed on his back. Scraggy crashed with a thud, making dust and dirt fly all about and he laid there and grunted.

Eddy went wide-eyed and he saw how dangerous that was. "Scraggy!" He shouted. "The heck was that?!"

Ramos just kept his grin. "That there was Acrobatics, a Flying-Type move." He explained as Jumpluff floated in front, awaited orders. "When the user isn't holding anything, its power is doubled."

Scraggy slowly arose back to his feet as the dust was settling and he was pretty banged up. "(Man, for a puffball, you sure pack a major wallop.)"

"(The joy of battle is too much to take!)" Jumpluff shouted.

Scraggy sweatdropped. "(Boy pal, lay off the sugar won't ya?)"

Double D looked on his Pokedex and found that it was labeled right next to Hoppip and Skiploom, two Pokémon they've encountered while on their journey. "Well this wasn't foreseen." Double D muttered. "Ed, it appears Jumpluff is the final evolution of Hoppip, and that would mean that Jumpluff is a Grass and Flying-Type. I'm afraid Eddy is at a disadvantage."

"You know what they say Double D!" Ed shouted. "For every sea, there is jellyfish."

"I think you mean for a will, there is a way." Double D corrected.

Eddy grinned. "Alright, you got us there, but now it's our turn!" He shouted, moving his arms in arcs. "Scraggy, use Poison Jab!"

Scraggy then held out his left arm and the hand glowed purple and he glared at Jumpluff. "(Alright you weed, time to wilt!)" Scraggy lunged after Jumpluff with Poison Jab at the ready.

Ramos was left surprised. "Oh my!" He didn't expect a Poison-Type move to be used, and this threw him off as Jumpluff was too distraught from the incoming attack.

"(Gah! No joy in poison!)" Jumpluff shouted and tried to ascend quickly, but the tips of his feet were hit at the last second when Scraggy jabbed. Jumpluff winced as he was hit with Poison Jab and started wincing and tumbling downwards.

Scraggy landed and pivoted to turn around and saw Jumpluff falling. "(Who said I was done you lightweight?)"

"Alright, now use Hi Jump Kick!" Eddy commanded. Scraggy then ran at the falling Jumpluff with his knee glowing white and scored a clean strike on Jumpluff's face. Jumpluff shrieked as he flew back and dust trailed on both sides as he skid along the battlefield until he floated to a halt.

Jumpluff winced in searing pain, getting struck with two consecutive attacks, the former one being super effective. "(The joy in those hits really hurt.)" He winced yet again.

"(You like that? There's plenty more where that came from.)" Scraggy said.

Eddy smirked as he had Ramos on the run already. "How do like that huh?"

"How perceptive!" Double D exclaimed. "By using Poison Jab, not only did he catch Ramos and Jumpluff off guard, but caught the latter off balance and scored a powerful blow with Hi Jump Kick!"

Ramos smiled. "Ah, I see I waited a little too long. That was indeed a surprise young one, but now it's my turn! Use Acrobatics!"

Jumpluff's red eyes then opened and he then went at Scraggy with several afterimages appearing. Scraggy was caught off by the sheer Speed that Jumpluff had in general and he had no room nor time to act.

"(Oh snap!)" Scraggy jerked back as he was seeing Jumpluff zoom in and he was struck consecutively with no room to attack, the Acrobatics striking several spots in less than three seconds.

"Oh no! Lizardman!" Ed shouted.

Eddy grunted as he saw Acrobatics strike Scraggy, and the Shedding Pokémon was unable to match such Speed, not to mention Type and Jumpluff gave one last tackle and Scraggy fell backwards and Jumpluff floated in the same spot where he started, staring at a fainted Scraggy.

"Scraggy is unable to battle, Jumpluff is the winner!" The referee announced.

Ed drooped and looked upset. "Aw."

Double D patted his messy fiend's shoulder. "Don't worry Ed, Scraggy did a marvelous job in dealing damage onto Jumpluff. As long as Eddy doesn't get caught off guard with that Speed, he should pull through."

Eddy looked displeased, but was also satisfied since Scraggy was able to score quite a number on Jumpluff. He returned Scraggy and he looked at the poke ball. "Not bad at all Scraggy, better than last time." He then put the poke ball away and smirked. "And thanks to Scraggy, I know just what to do." He muttered with a scheming intention behind it.

"Not bad whippersnapper, now let's see if you can stop Jumpluff now." Ramos said.

"(I'm hurt, but I feel so much joy!)" He shouted over his victory.

"Oh I will! Go!" Eddy shouted, throwing another poke ball. This time, Dunsparce appeared out of the poke ball.

"(I-I'll do my best!)" He exclaimed.

The other two Eds were left fairly surprised by Eddy's choice. "Uh Double D, why did Eddy choose his winged serpent?"

Double D was left surprised too. "Hmm…"

"Alrighty then! Use Acrobatics!" Ramos shouted. Jumpluff proceeded and then dove at Dunsparce with lots of speed behind his attack.

"Here it comes Dunsparce!" Eddy shouted, still smirking. Dunsparce readied himself as Jumpluff was closing in. "…now! Glare!"

Dunsparce then had his eyelids glow red and Jumpluff started to get yellow sparks around his body and came to a halt two feet from Dunsparce, shocking everybody.

"Oh no!" Ramos exclaimed.

Double D went wide-eyed. "Of course! It all makes sense now! Eddy wanted to you Dunsparce so he could paralyze Jumpluff, stopping it momentarily and decreasing its Speed."

"Yeah for the Medusa attack!" Ed shouted.

"Now let's get this weed taken care of, use Take Down!" Eddy commanded.

"(Take this!)" Dunsparce was enveloped in a light bronze energy and a golden forcefield and he lunged at Jumpluff.

Ramos gaped his mouth, but then gave a command. "Quick, use Leech Seed!" Jumpluff then inhaled and was about to spit forth a seed, but then he winced at the paralysis and couldn't move. "What?! Oh no!"

"(There's no joy in this!)" Jumpluff squealed as Dunsparce rammed his entire body into Jumpluff, making the Grass and Flying-Type squeal and flew back. Jumpluff flew backwards at high speed from the force of Take Down and landed with a thud, having dirt and dust spread about in a very small area.

Everyone waited in anticipation as the loose cloud of dust subsided and it was found that Jumpluff had fainted.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle, Dunsparce is the winner!" The ref announced.

Double D clapped in congrats to Eddy's win over Ramos's first Pokémon. Ed woo-hooed and rattled his arms about. "Bravo!" Double D cheered.

"(I'm still prepared to do my very best!)" Dunsparce said with determination, feeling the recoil from Take Down through blue sparks. He felt confident thanks to the support everyone gave him and he was sure he could do great in this next battle.

Ramos recalled Jumpluff and he pulled out another poke ball. "Not bad, not bad at all whippersnapper." He admitted. "You're clever, but I ain't cut down yet! This old spruce still had some blossom left!" Ramos threw another poke ball into air. "Come on out Weepinbell!"

On the ground appeared a yellow, bell-shaped creature with a single green leaf on both sides. He had a wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. Above his circular eyes was a pattern of three small green spots and small hook-shaped stem.

Weepinbell looked on and stared at Dunsparce. "(Hello.)" He said in a bloated voice.

Ed started hopping about in excitement. "Oh! Oh! He's facing one of the plants from Jungle World: Forest of Mayhem!"

"Interesting reference Ed." Double D said with hints of confusion. "But let's just figure out what Eddy is up against here, shall we?" With that, Double D pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed Ramos's Weepinbell.

_"Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. It spits out poisonpowder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of acid."_

"Interesting, if that's the case, then it must be a part Poison-Type." Double D said. "If Dunsparce uses Dig, he should be able to score quite a bit of damage."

"Do you think that plant could signal dinner Double D?" Ed asked, seeing how Weepinbell was bell-shaped.

"Please just watch Ed."

Ramos then gave the first command. "Alright, let's use Poison Powder!"

Weepinbell then jumped into the air above and aimed down at Dunsparce. "(You'regonna love this!)" His bloated voice howled, ready to exhale.

Eddy wasn't fazed. "Big deal! I have a Venusaur that uses that move, so this'll be a piece of cake." Eddy extended his arm out at the battlefield. "Dig!"

"(Right!)" Dunsparce nodded in understanding and he then jumped backwards and used his tail to start tunneling backwards and into the ground, just as Weepinbell had unleashed a sparkling purple powder that scattered below.

The Poison Powder quickly dispersed, but when Weepinbell landed, he was just as shocked as Ramos when there was a hole in the middle of the battlefield. "Hmm, clever to escape the Poison Powder."

Weepinbell then turned about as to wonder where Dunsparce would come up from. He looked about, but didn't see any sign. "(Now where-!)" From below, the ground broke apart and Dunsparce surfaced, ramming his body in an uppercut that struck Weepinbell's underside and send the Flycatcher Pokémon soaring. "(Ooowwww!)" He wailed as he fell and landed with a thud on the ground.

Dunsparce landed and looked at Weepinbell momentarily down. Eddy was satisfied for Dunsparce's reaction timing. "Yeah! Wait a go Dunsparce! That's showing them!" Eddy shouted.

"(Right, I'll keep it up!)" Dunsparce assured.

"Weepinbell, can you stand?" Ramos asked. Weepinbell responded by slowly getting up and glaring at Dunsparce. "Alright, then let's go on the offensive! Use Acid!"

"(This time you won't escape so easily!)" His bloated voice proclaimed, shooting a violet stream of acid at Dunsparce.

"Quick Eddy, it'll melt you!" Ed shouted in worry, seeing the Acid streaming at Dunsparce.

"Nice try. Now dodge by flying!" Eddy commanded. Dunsparce then used his tail as a support to jump and he took off, evading the Poison-Type move that sizzled upon touching the ground. Dunsparce was in midair and his tiny wings were making him fly slightly.

Ramos smile, impressed. "Well, don't see that every day." He stated.

Eddy smirked. "Heh. Did you like that? Then you'll love this!" He extended his arm out. "Dunsparce, Ancient Power!"

Dunsparce then came at an angle with his little wings flapping like crazy and his body glowed white and created a see-through afterimage of himself, and the afterimage spun into a silver ball with a green core and was fired at Weepinbell.

"(Take this!)" Dunsparce shouted, unleashing the Ancient Power that went straight into Weepinbell and made a small white burst of energy that made the ground shake slightly. Dunsparce then landed on the ground and was engulfed in a red aura.

"My, that's quite the responsive type." Ramos admired, to which Eddy smirked, seeing how this battle was going his way.

"Oh my, I've forgotten about Dunsparce's Ability." Double D said, seeing the stat increase after Ancient Power had hit. "Serene Grace."

"But I thought you can't eat the grass Double D." Ed said.

Double D turned towards his friend and started explaining. "Not graze Ed, Grace. With Serene Grace, the chances of a secondary affect double. Since the odds of raising all of Dunsparce's stats from Ancient Power is ten percent, it gets boosted to twenty percent."

Ramos himself was caught off guard by the stat increase. "That sure is a nifty one." He then snipped the air and pointed his scissors at Dunsparce. "Let's suppress Serene Grace! Weepinbell, Gastro Acid!"

The cloud of dirt subsided when Weepinbell spread his leaves apart and then inhaled. "(Hope you enjoy…this!)" He gurgled the last word as green acid spewed forth at Dunsparce, surprising him and Dunsparce tensed up as he awaited for damage, but it didn't happen. Instead, he was covered in a sticky green acid that didn't seem to hurt.

"(Okay, this is appalling.)" Dunsparce commented, disgusted by the stomach acid on him.

"Oh? And what was that suppose to do?" Eddy asked, as if not caring since his Dunsparce was damage.

Ramos grinned. "That was Gastro Acid, now you can't activate Serene Grace."

Eddy was struck with surprise as his Dunsparce's Ability was suppressed. But he then put it into thought and he got his grin back. "So what? We can still dish out damage! Dunsparce, get up in the air!"

"(R-Right!)" Dunsparce was still feeling disgusted by the Gastro Acid, but he had a battle to win, and win he'll do. He jumped into the air and flapped his wings.

Ramos had his grin as the battle was progressing. "Oh no you don't, use Grass Knot!"

"(You've been knotty!)" Weepinbell added a joke into his exclamation as his eyes glowed light green and then two green-glowing vines grew from out of the ground and Weepinbell made them so they grabbed Dunsparce's tail and the latter yelped as he was being slammed into the ground, making dust fly.

"No way!" Eddy shouted.

"The earth has turned on us! We must man down the hatches and get pesticide Double D!" Ed shouted, preparing to storm off and prepare the offensive against the earth. Double D grabbed him by the jacket and made him stop and fall backwards, his back now on the ground.

"There's no need to get ahead of yourself Ed, that was just a move." Double D assured the lump. He then looked back at the battlefield, with Ed sitting down like a trained dog. "Let's just enjoy the battle, okay?"

"Is there popcorn around?" Ed asked.

Eddy grunted as he saw how Dunsparce was plucked from the sky so easily, making him have to rethink. "Drats." He muttered. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep going, Ancient Power!"

Dunsparce recovered from that blow and he then fired another Ancient Power attack at Weepinbell.

"Acid!" Ramos had Weepinbell intercept with Acid, the two attacks colliding into the other with such intensity that made a white and purple burst of energy erupt, which also made dust fly. "Now use Poison Powder!"

Weepinbell then inhaled and then exhaled a sparkling purple powder in conjunction with the dust, so that Dunsparce would breathe it in any way. As the battlefield was scattered with dust and Poison Powder, Double D and Ed were on edge, thinking that Dunsparce must have been poisoned regardless.

Ramos chuckled. "You see? This spruce can still blossom."

Eddy kept a nervous smile plastered onto his face. "Yeah no kidding. You got quite a plant there, but I'm not down yet!" As Eddy finished saying that, the dust and Poison Powder had cleared up, and the battlefield only had Weepinbell on it.

"That's this?!" Double D was shocked that Dunsparce had disappeared.

"Oh my, now where'd that little critter go?" Ramos wondered as he shook his head, trying to locate Dunsparce. He and everyone else had then taken notice of the same hole that Dunsparce went down earlier. "Of course…"

"Let'em have it! Dig!" Eddy shouted.

"(Huh?)" Weepinbell looked to see if Dunsparce was going to appear from the same whole, but he turned and saw that the whole was several feet to his left. Weepinbell then looked down once more, but it was too late as Dunsparce then burst from straight under Weepinbell yet again and knocked him for a loop. "(Oowwww!)" He wailed in midair.

"(Now you're…done!)" Dunsparce slammed his tail down on Weepinbell's head as the still were still in the air and Weepinbell gawked and he crashed, shaking the ground and sending dirt and dust flying yet again.

"Oh no, Weepinbell!" Ramos exclaimed. Dunsparce landed and the dust cleared out, revealing that Weepinbell had fainted.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, Dunsparce is the winner!" The ref announced.

"Yeah, the mutant plant has been vanquished!" Ed shouted.

"That was truly spectacular." Double D admitted. "His Dunsparce used Dig just as soon as Acid intercepted his Ancient Power so as to escape Poison Powder and deal a clean decisive blow. Eddy sure has trained Dunsparce well, right Ed?"

"You think I can spit acid Double D?" Ed asked, thinking about that Acid attack.

"Let's not find out." Double D said.

Ramos returned his Weepinbell and then pulled out his last poke ball. "Alright ya whippersnapper, time for my third Pokémon!" He announced. He then threw his poke ball high into the air and it opened. "Come on out Gogoat!"

Out came a quadruped, hoofed Pokémon. He was covered in fluffy, brown fur that was dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around the neck was a thick, green leafy mane that extended down his back and ended in a short tail. The fur on his face was white with fluffier fur on the chin. He had a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes were surrounded by black markings. The top of his head was dark brown and had two long, curving, black horns that extended over his back. The fur on his legs was shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot ended in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof.

Gogoat stood affirm, facing the opponents. "(Now let's have ourselves a good battle.)" He said calmly.

"You're kidding?! I'm fighting an actual goat?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"(Oh boy, this'll be hard, but I won't give up until the end!)" Dunsparce proclaimed.

Gogoat nodded. "(Good, now that's what I like to hear and see.)"

Eddy raised a brow. "Okay, I'm stumped." Eddy then pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Gogoat.

_"Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon. It can tell how its trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one being."_

Eddy put his Pokedex away and he narrowed his eyes, as if an epiphany was starting to emerge. "Now wait just a minute…" Realization then dawned upon him and he pointed at Gogoat. "Hey! That must be the evolved form of those goats we rode yesterday!"

Ramos nodded. "That's right. Gogoat are the evolved form of Skiddo. Now let's see what you got left whippersnapper!"

"Whatever; if I win, that badge is as good as mine!" Eddy proclaimed. "Use Take Down!" On cue, Dunsparce was enveloped in a golden forcefield and light bronze energy. He then flapped his wings and floated towards Gogoat.

"Now no fuss. Gogoat, Take Down!" Ramos commanded. Gogoat then used his own Take Down and charged right for Dunsparce. The two pokémon clashed upon reaching the middle of the battlefield and there was a small burst of energy when the two Take Down made contact.

From the small burst of energy, Dunsparce was sent flying backwards into the air, yelping as he had taken the majority of the attack.

"Dunsparce!" Eddy shouted. He gritted his teeth as the dust cleared and saw that Gogoat had only taken a little recoil damage and no damage from Dunsparce.

"Ed, this is bad! Dunsparce clearly lacks the Attack!" Double D exclaimed.

"We ain't through yet! Now shoot an Ancient Power!" Eddy shouted. Dunsparce straightened out the best he could and he flapped his little wings and he fired his Ancient Power attack. The Rock-Type move made way towards Gogoat and it had scored a direct hit, making a white burst of energy. When the energy cleared out, Gogoat was shown to be just fine.

"Say what?!" Exclaimed Eddy. Dunsparce was also left in quite a shock, as his stat boosts from earlier hardly made a dent. Dunsparce landed and he grunted as this situation was looking bleak.

"Eddy's Dunsparce is at a disadvantage." Double D said. "He has to keep Gogoat at bay so he can have room to attack."

"Come on Eddy! Show them what organs that you are made of!" Ed cheered.

"Not helping Ed! Dig!" Eddy shouted. His Dunsparce then grunted as he was preparing to Dig as he knew this wouldn't have any affect, but they needed to buy time to get an attack in.

"(Even if I used Glare, it might still be able to attack. I need to make this one count!)" Dunsparce then dug into the earth below and left Gogoat to look around.

"Heh, heh. This'll buy me some time." Eddy thought.

Ramos shook his. "Now we mow Dunsparce down! Gogoat, use Bulldoze!" Ramos commanded.

"(Time to stop playing hide-and-seek y'all!)" Gogoat exclaimed as he raised his front hooves and then a shockwave sprouted from Gogoat and expanded all over the battlefield. As the Bulldoze raged about, everyone saw geysers of dirt and dust emerged from the holes that Dunsparce had made.

"Who-o-o-o-ooaaaah! Wh-aaa-aaat's ha-a-appening?!" Eddy shouted as Bulldoze traveled about.

The Eds in general were also off balance as Bulldoze quaked about the battlefield. Double D stayed latched to a root he used as a seat while Ed was waving his arms and was off balance.

"This is fun!" Ed shouted.

From a random hole, a geyser of dirt and dust erupted, as well as a screaming Dunsparce. Dunsparce shot out of the whole like a rocket that was forced to take off early.

Eddy had to cover up but could still hear the anguish that Dunsparce was having from that Bulldoze. "Dunsparce!" Eddy shouted in worries as his Normal-Type was spiraling in the air and falling down.

Dunsparce wailed as he had multiple scratches and he was seeing his whole world spin like crazy. "(GAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHH!)" He wailed as he spiraled downwards. He did notice that he was making it close to the ground and a sense of guilt ran through his head. _'(Sorry guys…I tried…)'_

Dunsparce landed on his back dust and dirt pulsating like crazy and the Eds all had to cover up yet again, and just when Bulldoze had ended. The dust and dirt rippled for a few moments before finally clearing out. When everything settled, it was shown that Dunsparce had fainted.

"Dunsparce is unable to battle, Gogoat is the winner!" The referee announced.

Gogoat walked towards Ramos and lowered his head. "(That was quite a fine effort the young one gave.)"

Ramos felt the horns and understood what Gogoat was feeling. "Ah, yes. The little one had put up a great fight. It sure was strong."

"Dunsparce!" Eddy shouted, looking out at how his Dunsparce had taken such a powerful Bulldoze. He gritted his teeth and was shaking. He then turned back towards Ramos. "Hey! How'd you do that?!"

Ramos frowned and noticed the anguish in Eddy's voice and he spoke. "You see, Bulldoze does double the normal damage when the opponent uses a move like Dig. You'd best be careful for now on." Ramos said.

Eddy gritted his teeth even more and he looked at his fainted Dunsparce and he then suddenly had his anger vanish as he saw his fainted Dunsparce…smiling?

"Huh?" Eddy blinked in surprise and he rushed up from his Trainer's Box to retrieve Dunsparce. Eddy knelt down and he picked up his Dunsparce and saw that through his unconsciousness, he was smiling. "What?" Eddy wasn't getting it at first, because he only thought it was gravity since Dunsparce was upside down, but looking at it now, something in Eddy snapped when he realized that the smile on Dunsparce's face was a smile of accomplishment, that he gave it his all, that he fought through to the end, and went down trying.

When this entire journey began, Eddy wasn't realizing the emotions of his Pokémon, only considering them as animals that could be trained; but lately, when he's battling with them, he feels a sudden click, as if a connection is being made. A bond. Eddy went wide-eyed as he realized the 'Jimmy' that Dunsparce was on this journey from the day he was caught. Eddy also realized that as he encountered other battles with Dunsparce taking the charge, he realized that Dunsparce was growing as well, and that brought Dunsparce to the courageous being he was right now.

For some odd reason, Eddy felt like he could just cry, seeing the smile on Dunsparce's unconscious face, but it wasn't his character. Even so, his Dunsparce did his absolute best, and that was all that really mattered now.

Eddy's sad and somber expression turned into a look of sincerity and proud. He then did something nobody would have ever expected him to do. Eddy hugged his Dunsparce, shocking Double D out of all of the people. Eddy just held his Dunsparce and gave a smile.

"You did great Dunsparce." Eddy congratulated to the unconscious Normal-Type and he pulled out his poke ball. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure what the heck I was feeling, but know I know. You've grown strong." He then returned Dunsparce and he rushed off back towards the Trainer's Box.

Double D was left baffled. "Eddy? Caring?"

Ed was streaming waterfalls of tears, nourishing the ground under him. "Wahahahahahaaah!" He wailed. "Poor Dunsparce! Eddy has grown so much!" Ed then hugged Double D and sniffle. "We must cheer even more, so as to honor Dunsparce."

Double D smiled and patted Ed's head. "There, there Ed, I guarantee we'll be extra supportive this round." He then turned towards Eddy. "Eddy has indeed grown, just as you said."

Eddy then turned towards Ramos with a determined face. "Okay oldy, it's go time now! It's do or die! That goat is gonna have the toughest match it'll ever have!"

"Oh? Why I seem very happy to see this determination within you." Ramos grinned and Gogoat returned to the battlefield. "Good, I like to see this resolve. Make sure to keep your word."

Eddy gave his scheming smirk and he pulled out a poke ball. "This one is for Dunsparce, now Aerodactyl, go!"

From the poke ball emerged Aerodactyl, screeching as he landed on the ground. The echoing screech made Double D cover up his ears while Ed broke apart like glass.

"My, quite the spirited one to enter a battle like that." Ramos noted. "Alright, it all comes down to this whippersnapper!"

"Aerodactyl, we need to win this and avenge Dunsparce!" Eddy proclaimed. "Now let's get to work!"

Aerodactyl spread his wings and he took flight. "(Let's give this old goat a scare!)"

Eddy extended an arm out. "Alright, Agility!" Just like that, Aerodactyl began flapping his wings and he suddenly began moving through the air faster than what people could've imagined. Aerodactyl ascended and flew about as a thick red aura engulfed him.

"How clever. He's trying to use Aerodactyl's Speed to his advantage. And not only is Aerodactyl being airborne an advantage, but Bulldoze will have no effect whatsoever." Double D analyzed.

"(Time for the scary part…on their end at least!)" Aerodactyl shouted as he circled around from above and went for a steep dive.

"Now, Ancient Power!" Eddy commanded. Aerodactyl opened his mouth and he unleashed his Ancient Power attack down on Gogoat as fast as a missile. The attack had scored a clean hit that had even more power than Dunsparce's due to Aerodactyl's Ancient Power being amplified by his Rock-Type characteristic. The dust cleared out and Gogoat seemed to have taken a little toll.

"(Boy you got fire power.)" Gogoat admitted. "(But that doesn't mean that I ain't finished yet!)" Ramos then commanded for Gogoat to unleash Grass Knot. Gogoat's eyes glowed light green and green-glowing wines grew from the ground and shot up towards Aerodactyl. It was just too easy for Aerodactyl as he dodged on Eddy's command and Aerodactyl starting shifting left and right as he shot at Gogoat.

"My, that's some nifty Speed you got there." Ramos acknowledged.

"Alright Aerodactyl, use Bite!" Eddy commanded.

Aerodactyl then opened his enormous mouth and the sharp fangs all throughout the jaw line glowed. "(Time to say adios!)"

Ramos chuckled. "Very well." He then snipped his scissors. "Intercept with Grass Knot!"

"(Now no rushing!)" Gogoat exclaimed as he executed Grass Knot. The glowing vines then twirled and proceeded towards Aerodactyl from a downward angle, which caught the Rock and Flying-Type by surprise.

"Huh?" Eddy exclaimed. "Quick, Bite!" Aerodactyl caught a quick glimpse at the Grass Knot coming at him and he stopped advancing and he used Bite and bit through the Grass Knot that would've grabbed him. The Grass Knot had easily been bit through by Bite and then Aerodactyl proceeded ahead with such swiftness.

As Aerodactyl's Bite was getting closer, Gogoat remained still as he just kept patient. "(Patience is a key to a healthy plant.)"

Ramos then gave the word as he pointed his scissors. "Use Grass Knot again!"

As Aerodactyl was zooming in and was about a foot from reaching Gogoat's head, something had made him stop all of a sudden. He was wide-eyed as he was unable to move and his Bite deactivated.

"What? Hey, what's taking ya?" Eddy shouted, not getting as to how Aerodactyl had stopped moving.

"Look!" Double D shouted, pointing at Aerodactyl. Ed and Eddy looked to where Double D was pointing at and notice that Aerodactyl's right leg was snared by a glowing vine from the ground.

Aerodactyl was grabbed by Grass Knot and that was what's been holding him back.

"Quick, get out of there or Bite the Grass Knot again!" Eddy urged.

Aerodactyl then backed away from Gogoat so as to be above the accursed Grass Knot so he could use Bite and get it off. "(Stupid Grass Knot, I ain't scared of you!)"

Before he could bite it, Gogoat controlled the vines and Aerodactyl was shoved into the air unexpectedly as the vine grew taller and threw him of balance. Gogoat then made the Grass Knot then arc backwards and drive Aerodactyl into the earth, making the ground shake and dust and dirt fly aimlessly.

"Get up!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh no! The goat is conquering Eddy prehistoric bird Double D!" Ed exclaimed.

The dust cleared, revealing that Aerodactyl was lying on the ground and twitched endlessly. "(Man, that one hurt.)" He muttered as he felt the full force of the attack drain a big chunk of his HP. If measured, it could be in the yellow.

"Now use Take Down!" Ramos commanded. Gogoat was then enveloped in a golden forcefield with light bronze surrounding his body and he went forth and rammed Aerodactyl as the latter finally made it back to his two feet. The force of the attack made Aerodactyl screech as he flew backwards and crashed into the ground with dust surging yet again.

"Aerodactyl, come on!" Eddy shouted through the dust. The dust cleared out and Aerodactyl was struggling to lift his wings after those two consecutive attacks. Gogoat stayed positioned while blue sparks engulfed him, taking recoil damage.

Ramos watched as Aerodactyl slowly arose to his feet and saw the struggle on Eddy's face. Though Ramos wanted to test Eddy some more, it was best that this battle is over with. "Sorry sonny, but you've seem to have forgotten the most important thing."

"Oh really? And what's that?" Eddy asked harshly, fed up and wanted this battle over with. "…hey wait a second…" Eddy then had a brief flashback as to the pre-battle.

"_Now you see whippersnapper? The key to a calm and prosperous life is to keep a calm mind and develop a sense of patience. When you have patience, you get your answers quicker than you think." Ramos then turned and pulled out weeds that were below the trees. "With patience comes a calm mind, when you have a calm mind, you'll be able to take in the little things that make up a whole."_

"Hey…" Eddy then looked out at the battlefield and saw how Gogoat was scratched up slightly and figured that it should've had some damage accumulated and he looked back at his Aerodactyl. He then muttered some more. "The little things that make up a whole huh…?"

Aerodactyl spread his wings out and he turned back towards his Trainer. "(Hey!)" He shouted, getting Eddy's attention. "(No time to get cocky, we got a battle to win, and I am not going to be the one held responsible if we lose!)"

Eddy shook his head, erasing any doubt that clouded his kind as he figured out what that Ramos meant. "Hey yeah, you're right! We gotta stay focused and win this! If we don't, then Kevin is gonna catch up with us again!"

Double D and Ed watched in anticipation as they saw Eddy look battle ready, yet his eager self was much more at ease, as if a wave of calm had taken over him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Double D. "Strange, perhaps Ramos's logic is finally getting through to him." He thought.

"Go ancient dinosaur! Win this one Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"Alright then Aerodactyl, I say we show'em just how calm our minds can be!" Eddy shouted.

Aerodactyl screeched through the air. "(We'll show them!)"

Eddy then looked down as he recalled the little things that made a whole. He glanced over and saw the Mega Ring on his left wrist react as Aerodactyl was glowing a faint purple light. Eddy then smirked, remembering that little thing that will make a difference in this gym battle.

"My, my, that's some bond you have. It would seem that you and that Aerodactyl of yours are going to prove what patience you have." Ramos said.

"You bet we are! Ready?!" Ed shouted, holding up his left wrist. Aerodactyl screeched yet again and Eddy tapped the Key Stone. "Okay, Mega Evolve!"

The Mega Stone that was equipped to Aerodactyl glowed even brighter and emanated waves of energy, and in turn the Mega Ring on Eddy's wrist emanated bright light waves of their own. The light waves wiggled about until they finally connected and then the whole connected line of energy glowed and vanished, and Aerodactyl was engulfed in an Evolution-like energy.

"Dear me, Eddy is actually Mega Evolving his Aerodactyl!" Double D shouted as Ed was in awe.

Everyone there looked on as Eddy kept his smirk as Aerodactyl's wings, back, and face grew what seemed to be spikes, and he grew a foot or two. When the light faded, it revealed that Aerodactyl grew larger in size and sprouted jagged black spikes all over his body. There were five spikes at the wrist joint of each wing, replacing his hands. Three small spikes grew along the tail, and the spine on his back had become large and stony. The rear talons of his feet turned black. His chin and ears were decorated with a large spike, with rocky plates marking his eyebrows and the corners of his jaw. Similar stone ornaments were present on the chest and torso; two small marks flanking a longer mark. His irises had changed to a dark green color.

Mega Aerodactyl screeched even louder than before, making an air shockwave fly upon his finished Mega Evolution. "(Are you scared now?!)"

Gogoat stepped back from complete shock of the transformation, leaving Ramos to frown and be just as surprised.

"We'll I'll be. You've achieved Mega Evolution!" Ramos shouted with surprise.

"You bet we did, and now we're gonna use it to beat you and avenge Dunsparce! Ready?!" Eddy shouted.

"(All the way! Absolute zero mercy!)" Mega Aerodactyl shouted. He then opened his huge jaws and this time, not only did the fangs glow, but they also extended slightly, shocking a majority of everyone.

"Well now, seems as though your Aerodactyl has answered your call and learned Crunch." Ramos acknowledged with a grin. He then looked determined. "Alright, let's go! Gogoat, use Grass Knot!"

Gogoat answered and then his eyes glowed light green. Eddy then examined the battlefield and he didn't rush anything, rather he paid close attention. When he got a hunch, he smirk. "Okay, fly up now!"

Mega Aerodactyl then lunged into the air by simply flapping his wings only once, and as he was flying upwards, the Grass Knot emerged from the ground under and chased Mega Aerodactyl into the air above. The Mega Evolved Rock and Flying-Type ascended so quick that Grass Knot gave out and couldn't reach him. Mega Aerodactyl smirked and he turned back down and flapped to see the thin tower of vine that couldn't reach him.

"Okay, use Crunch!" Eddy shouted. Mega Aerodactyl's still lit and extended jaws then bared at Gogoat from above and he flew down at super fast speed and passed the towering Grass Knot and went straight for Gogoat.

Gogoat jerked back as Aerodactyl's Crunch was getting closer, but Ramos wasn't down yet. "We still have some bloom left. Use Grass Knot again!"

Gogoat then used Grass Knot and another green-glowing vine erupted from underground, but Eddy wasn't a fool. "Alright, wait for it to come and snap it!"

Mega Aerodactyl did just that and flapped in place, awaiting for the Grass Knot that was making way towards him. Before the Grass Knot could grab his talons, Mega Aerodactyl dove straight down and he used Crunch on the incoming Grass Knot end, completely snapping it and nullifying it.

"Eddy waited for it! Very well done fellow!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Ramos exclaimed. Mega Aerodactyl then screeched yet again and then he went into a steep dive and was two feet from touching the ground before he stopped, making dust fly and he zoomed in towards Gogoat.

"Grass Knot one more time!" Ramos commanded.

"(You ain't cutting me down yet!)" Gogoat assured as he then readied Grass Knot. There was one more Grass Knot that about to emerge from up ahead in front of Mega Aerodactyl, and Eddy saw the ground crack, meaning he saw where Grass Knot was coming from.

"Okay! Stop and wait for it!" Eddy shouted. Mega Aerodactyl did just that and he stopped in place and he saw a Grass Knot rise up in front of him and missing. This left Mega Aerodactyl the opportunity to finish the job. "Go for it! For Dunsparce and for the win! Crunch!"

"(Say your prayers! Goodnight goat!)" Mega Aerodactyl shouted and his fangs lit up and extended. He then bit sideways on the Grass Knot and snapped the whole thing, making the upper half topple over like a beanstalk.

"Timber!" Ed shouted as the Grass Knot vanished upon hitting the ground and Mega Aerodactyl lunged the last ten feet and Gogoat went wide-eyed and yelped before Mega Aerodactyl bit down on Gogoat's head, making the latter yelp even more as the Rock and Flying-Type continued to push and made Gogoat skid back and gave it one last thrust and he let go of Gogoat's head and the Grass-Type skidded back from the powerful shove and fell onto his side, making dust fly in a small area.

Mega Aerodactyl softly landed onto the ground and saw the dust clear out. Gogoat was on the ground and had fainted.

"Gogoat is unable to battle, Mega Aerodactyl is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy of Peach Creek!" The referee announced.

"YEAH! WE DID IT BUDDY BOY!" Eddy shouted, running up to his Mega Aerodactyl while shouting. The Rock and Flying-Type grinned as he turned around and saw his Trainer making his way. He then flashed a light and reverted back into himself.

"Yeah! You're an animal!" Eddy shouted, finally getting to his side and patting the head. "Way to kick butt out there!"

"Well now, that battle was truly a sight to behold. It would seem he has developed patience after all, right Ed?" Double D turned towards Ed, expecting a positive answer.

"I didn't know Eddy was a doctor Double D." Ed said.

Eventually, everyone made it in front of Eddy and his Aerodactyl, and Ramos had a grin on his face. He gave a very deserving nod in recognition of Eddy's lesson. "Well now, it seems that you have finally learned patience whippersnapper. And with that comes a mind to behold new sights."

Eddy was grinning, as was his Aerodactyl for the accomplishment. "What can I tell ya? Me and my pal right here are just that awesome!"

"Here we go again." Double D smiled and sighed.

Ed went up and gave Eddy a bear hug, squeezing him. "A big hug for the winner!"

Eddy's face turned purple from the lack of oxygen. "Alright I get it!" Ed then let go, allowing Eddy to fall onto his back and get back up and crack his crack. He gave Ed an annoying face, but allowed the matter to pass since he had just won after all.

Ramos chuckled. "You three sure get along very well. And Eddy, you got me with that last move. You've truly blossomed with this victory. You and yer Pokémon truly believed in the other. Go on now, you've earned yourself a Plant Badge."

Ramos then presented Eddy with a badge retrieved from a box that the referee held. The badge itself looked like a wide rain drop and edged with gold. It was green primarily, but the gold edging curved at the bottom inwards, rising up and looking like a stem with leaves growing.

Eddy was presented the badge and he was just too excited. "Alright! I'm halfway there!" He shouted with a fist up in the air. "Watch out world, Eddy's coming to get ya!"

He was also presented with the prize money and the TM for Grass Knot, to which he happily accepted. "Now this is where we'll be stepping up our game boys!"

Within a timespan of at least an hour, the remaining two Eds had won their Plant Badge as well. Double D went next with Amaura beating Jumpluff, but losing to Weepinbell, but Scolipede beat Weepinbell. Scolipede was unfortunately defeated by Gogoat, but left Gogoat poisoned and allowed for Double D's Braixen to take him out with one Fire Spin.

As for Ed's turn that followed, Ed started with his Fletchinder taking down Jumpluff, but losing to Weepinbell. Weepinbell was defeated by Ed's Stunky, but was taken out with ease from Gogoat, but not without Toxic badly poisoning, and that allowed for Ed to use his Quilladin's Pin Missile to finish the job.

And now the Eds had four Gym Badges, meaning they were halfway there to the Pokémon League. They had so much traveling done at this point, and they couldn't wait to set out again and press on to becoming number one.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Bubble, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Take Down, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Mud-Slap, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Mist, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Needle Arm, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

-Fletchinder (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Big Pecks

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) –PC-

Lv: 32

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Tail, Bite, Rock Tomb

-Stunky (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Stench

Moves: Acid Spray, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 29

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Mud-Slap, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**The next gym battle chapter should be in about three chapters, so it won't be too long of a gap. I figured with Eddy against Ramos, Eddy would have some development with his impatient behavior. I also tried to give an emotional appeal when Dunsparce smiled while unconscious. Review if you enjoyed that sense of development very much.**

**Guest: Sorry, but nobody is joining the Eds. Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy, and everyone else aren't joining up with them ever! Remember in BPS? The Eds have to keep a lead so they don't get caught up again.**

**Remember to help putting info in the EDventures in Kalos Wikia guys. I'm still trying to manage, but I can't seem to understand templates or categories, so I'm doing what I can manage with the info I have and such.**

**Hope you liked seeing Mega Aerodactyl. It was either Lucario or Aerodactyl, and I figured that Aerodactyl should get some screen time.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys appreciate the battles and character development that I come up with and can't wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Next Time: Heroes in the Badlands**


	26. Heroes in the Badlands

Chapter 26 – Heroes in the Badlands

**Hey guys, Insane Dominator bringing another chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_** before I have an exam this week. **

**Guys, my FanFiction buddy garyisstupid and I have been dealing with a similar spamming pattern, so you guys better watch what you say if you leave Guest Reviews, which we both dislike.**

**Shadow Lugia of Orre: You're right, the Starters should've evolved to their final stages, but take into account the other Pokémon the Eds used, and you know Exp. is halved when not in battle, also I did not want them to be over leveled, otherwise battles wouldn't be as intense.**

**Marcus: Sorry I didn't accept your Review, but an incident caused me to become untrustworthy of Guest Reviews. But I managed to save them so that I can answer them. No, no Mewtwo. The Eds will battle Diantha at the Pokémon League. Sarah will develop eventually. And the Eds' Starters will evolve soon. **

**On with the program!**

**To Recap:**

When morning arose, the Eds made way towards the Coumarine City Gym, where Eddy challenged Ramos first. Though Scraggy went down, Dunsparce was able to take out Jumpluff and Weepinbell. Gogoat defeated Dunsparce and Eddy learned how to be patient and his Aerodactyl went up against Gogoat. Aerodactyl Mega Evolved and learned Crunch, defeating Gogoat and earning Eddy the Plant Badge, with Double D and Ed following suit.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Heroes in the Badlands**

When the Eds had reached the Pokémon Center after achieving victory at the Coumarine Gym, they healed their teams and Double D and Ed had to make some changes in terms of their teams. After their Pokémon were healed, Double D went to the PC and swapped out Vivillon and Scolipede for his Wartortle and Kadabra. Ed followed suit and swapped his Malamar out for his Snorlax. Saying his 'alien squid lord' needed to recharge his energy supply.

The Eds were currently south of Coumarine City, where Double D had out his Town Map and looking at it as they ventured. "Well now, seems all we have to do is jaunt through Route 13 and then we'll be in Lumiose City."

Eddy turned towards his comrade. "Lumiose City? Weren't we there before?"

"That is correct Eddy. That was where we encountered Professor Sycamore the second time; however, this time is much different." The brains of the Eds explained. He then pointed towards the center of the Town Map, where Lumiose City was labeled. "If you recall correctly, Lumiose City has its very own Gym."

Eddy took a moment and he remembered about that fact. "Hey wait a minute! That's the Gym where you needed four Gym Badges!" He remembered as to how people mentioned that there was a blackout and the Gym Leader was good with technology, and the fact he couldn't face him then and there made him grit his teeth. "Stupid Gym."

"Of course now we can probably face the Gym Leader. We have the necessary amount of Gym Badges to challenge him." Double D explained. He then took a few steps forwards. "Besides Eddy, I'm sure that the blackout problem is dealt with."

Ed popped into the conversation. "The Cannibal Underground Mole Mutants attacked the city?!" He shouted, starting to hop in his state of panic. "They have sucked the surface world of its power yet again! Flee for your lives!"

When he started running off, Eddy grabbed his jacket collar and yanked Ed back, making him fall onto his back with a thud. Eddy then looked straight down at Ed, giving a dismay look.

"Ed, we've been over this! There are no Mole Mutants! Remember the last time?" Eddy scolded. He jerked back just in time before Ed's upper body jerked back up.

Ed turned towards Eddy with his usual grin. "Oh yeah! Good times huh?"

Eddy gave yet another look of dismay. "Yeah, and I would've swam in jawbreakers that night too."

Double D butted into the matter at hand. "Yes, well, that matter is in the past. Shall we resume our quest?" He asked, trying to get the group back on track. Fortunately for him, the two complied and turned back towards south.

"Alright, but at least tell me when we'll be there Einstein." Eddy said in a more mild manner than when he scolded Ed.

"Well Eddy, according to my Town Map, distance in between the two areas is fairly short. If we move at a quick enough pace, we could very well have our next Gym Badge by nightfall." Double D explained, to which surprised Eddy. Eddy was shown to have ecstatic eyes full of energy upon the realization that the next Gym was but a hop, skip, and a jump away.

"Alright boys! We got badge number five in the bag!" Eddy shouted. "Who's with me?!"

"I'm up for putting my eggs in a grocery bag!" Ed shouted.

Double D gave a cooperative grin. "I agree. The Lumiose Gym should be no easy feet. We should battle as many wild Pokémon as we can in order to increase out levels."

"Way ahead of you sockhead!" The Eds were about to turn towards south when Eddy's Holo Caster vibrated all of a sudden. The Eds all looked and saw that Eddy had an incoming transmission. "What the…?"

"Strange. Perhaps it's Professor Sycamore again?" Double D hypothesized.

"Incoming message from the Intergalactic HQ!" Ed said. "Hold that think."

Eddy pressed a button on his Holo Caster, and then an image of a man with a mane-like hairstyle in a coat appeared, surprising the Eds. The Eds gathered around as the hologram talked to them.

"Greetings young ones, do you by any chance recall for who I am?" The man asked through the Holo Caster.

Ed was left to drift into space while Double D was left to ponder, and for Eddy to narrow his eyes.

"Are you from the Ultimate Wolverine 4: Slasher EX?" Ed asked.

"Ed, don't talk." Eddy said. "Sorry pal, ain't got nothing."

Even Double D was drawing a blank, and his mind was exceptionally healthy. "I'm left bewildered as well, our apologies."

The man didn't seem affected in any way. "I don't blame you. We've met only once when you were exiting Professor Sycamore's Lab." He explained. "I am Lysandre, a pleasure it is to meet you three."

"Hello Abraham Lincoln." Ed said, getting the name completely wrong.

Double D turned towards Ed. "Ed, please refrain from speaking. Thank you."

"Hold the phone, you know Professor Sycamore?" Eddy questioned.

Lysandre nodded. "That is correct. We're associated in terms of Mega Evolution. He had explained to me that you three now wield Mega Evolution. I congratulate you three on that accomplishment. The power you three wield can steer your future into a better direction!"

"And thank you for your approbation, Lysandre." Double D replied.

"So what? We get some special prize?" Eddy questioned, trying to understand why Lysandre contacted them.

Lysandre grinned. "Not quite, rather I implore you to take into consideration of what we need to do to change the world."

Now the Eds were at full attention, including Ed. Just where was Lysandre going with this?

When the Eds looked at the other and back at Lysandre, they were practically stumped. "To change the world?" Double D asked.

"I'm afraid you lost me there pal." Eddy said.

Lysandre continued. "What I am saying is use Mega Evolution to change the world for the better you three." He lost his grin. "I'm afraid that's all the time I have. I must be going now, I must attend to somewhere…"

"Hey, wait!" Eddy call was left unanswered as the hologram of Lysandre vanished, leaving the Eds in a state of confusion. "Just what was his deal?"

"I'm not sure." Double D said. "Honestly, changing the world with Mega Evolution. The very thought is an enigma."

"Is that a disease?" Ed asked.

"No Ed, enigma is…"

Double D was interrupted by Eddy, who was calling back to them as he had already began making his way towards Route 13. "Enough distractions! We can think about that world stuff later! Right now we gotta move!" Eddy shouted.

Though the matter left a pondering thought, it was best left alone. "Sure thing Eddy. Hurry Ed." Double D rushed to Eddy's side and Ed was left tailing the rear.

"Hi-Ho to world peace!" Ed shouted, as he followed behind. With that left behind them, the Eds had finally made it to the gate that connected Coumarine City to Route 13.

Eddy looked about through the gate. "Huh?"

Two people were waiting for them on the other end of the gate, the same two people who were there to give the Eds tips and were there to guide them through Lumiose city.

"You kept us waiting." The male one said in irony, feeling peppy to see the Eds once again. The two went up to the Eds, who stood still as they looked at the familiar faces. "Just kidding!" He joked.

Double D smiled. "Ah, it sure has been quite some time Sina and Dexio." He said.

"Sorry, what?" Eddy asked.

Double D turned towards a confused Eddy. "Don't you remember Eddy? Sina and Dexio were the ones who gave us the TM for Return and upgraded the Coastal Pokedex for us." Double D listed.

"It's comforting to see you three again. We were actually heading towards the Power Plant by request from Professor Sycamore." Dexio said with an annoyed frown, foreboding a disturbing factor. "The gate connected to Lumiose City has been shut down by a mysterious power outage."

Eddy blinked and jerked in shock. "Hold up! Time out right there!" He said with a tint of anger. "I thought the blackout should've been fixed by now! It's been like a week almost!"

Double D also looked startled. "I agree Eddy. I was sure that power would've returned in a matter of hours from our previous departure."

Ed went wide-eyed and stuck his head in between the two Eds, making them fall over. "The Mole Mutants have sworn revenge guys! Just like I told ya!" He turned left and right towards his comrades as they were getting up and turning back towards him.

"Ed, I'm going to begin shunning you for the rest of the chapter! Now make yourself useful and keep your mouth zipped!" Eddy said, and Ed literally zipped his mouth with an actual zipper, leaving him to muffle his sentences.

"Anyways." Double D said slowly as he turned back towards Sina and Dexio. "So we can't proceed until the power outage is fixed?"

Dexio looked down. "I'm afraid so. We're going to investigate right after we give you guys something."

Sina then walked up to them. "So I take it that your Coastal Kalos Pokedex has filled up quite nicely. Now here's some news that'll knock your socks off.'

"Oh yeah? Can't wait." Eddy said with extreme sarcasm and crossed arms.

Sina grinned. "On the lighthearted note I started, you know Central Kalos and Coastal Kalos? Can you tell me what comes next?" She rhetorically asked.

Ed unzipped his mouth after a few muffles and the zipper flew off. "Switzerland?"

Everyone tried to ignore Ed and Double D was left to ponder while Eddy was left disappointed with the whole power outage ordeal. Double D cupped his own chin. "Hmmmm. There's Central, and there's Coastal." He then looked back up at Sina once more. "Perhaps it's something with rough terrain. After studying the Town Map, I noticed that the entire east was of mountainous terrain."

Sina smiled while Dexio answered. "Ding! Correct! It's Mountain Kalos!" He said with enthusiasm. "So I'm going to take this opportunity and power up your guys' Pokedex once more."

Double D grinned. "Isn't this exhilarating Eddy, now we'll be able to identify even more Pokémon than before!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever."

Ed laughed. "No wild monster can hide from me!" Dexio then walked up and he then took the Eds' Pokedex and he upgraded them, adding the Mountain Kalos Pokedex to the selection. The Eds were then given back their devices and Dexio walked back towards Sina as she examined the three with suspicion.

Eddy caught her staring at him and his pals. "What's with you?"

Sina blinked. "You seem…different than before." She said. "Did you mature?"

Eddy blinked and whipped his head back and forth towards his two friends. He turned back towards Sina and gave a cocky smirk. "Well now that you mention it…"

Sina then burst out laughing, making Eddy freeze in place in shock as Sina joked about. "I'm just pulling your leg!" She said, to which Eddy gave a fed-up expression. Sina then turned away with Dexio, and the two were walking back towards Route 13. "But we really should be taking our leave now. Bon voyage!" Sina shouted, disappearing with Dexio.

The Eds were left in place, bewildered. Eddy's expression never left his face. "Geez, what sheep."

Double D allowed the matter to pass and was contemplating on the stop, twiddling his fingers. "If we can't proceed to Lumiose City with the power outage, what do we do?"

Ed answered. "We exfoliate?"

Eddy turned towards his pals. "Forget exfoliate! We're going on ahead!" He shouted with determination and some demand.

Double D was slightly startled. "But Eddy, the power ou-!" He was cut off when Eddy pointed right in front of his nose.

"Tell me something I don't know Captain Obvious!" He then recoiled and turned away and started walking. "They said something about a Power Plant, right?" He then stopped and pointed up in the air. "I say we fix it ourselves! That way we can get to Lumiose City!"

Ed cheered. "We're Mole Mutant exterminators!"

Double D was baffled, having doubts about Eddy's proposition. "Eddy, the Power Plant is run by trained professionals. I'm sure the problem can be solved without our help."

"No way sockhead! We're solving this problem ourselves!" Eddy proclaimed. "If they didn't fix it then, then what makes you think they'll fix it know huh?!"

Eddy did had a point that left Double D to ponder. "Well…you're not wrong Eddy, but, uh…"

Eddy butted in yet again. "See?! If the power isn't on, there must be something wrong, and we are taking matters into our hands! We ain't staying in Coumarine City until the power comes back on Double D! It's Power Plant or bust, got it?" Eddy's arguments did bring up points. Double D himself couldn't see any way around this situation. Eddy had a point; they won't get anywhere by sitting around, and since there was still a blackout, then they must be having issues. The least they could do was check it out.

"Well Eddy, you bring up a very convincing argument." Double D started walking. "If we are to proceed, then we must take action at once!"

Ed jumped right beside them both. "We shall bring the power back to the surface world!"

"Onwards and upwards!" Eddy led the enthusiastic charge towards Route 13, right through the gate and when the Eds reached the outside, they were left completely in shock.

They expected green fields, like they did before, but they were way wrong. It was a wasteland of red clay that stretched endlessly.

The Eds blinked, and Double D was the first to speak. "Well, I guess they don't call it the Mountain Kalos for nothing I guess."

"Did we go through a portal to another planet?" Ed asked.

"In a way Ed, yes." Double D said.

Eddy shook off his shock he got ahead of Double D. "Bah, who cares?! Terrain or not, let's get to the Power Plant!" Eddy led the charge down the stairs that made contact with the plain of red clay.

Not too far behind them, a certain Trainer who got his Plant Badge continued his pursuit of the Eds, following them.

Jonny was keeping up very well and avoided detection this entire time, upon Plank's guidance. Jonny exited the gate and looked out at Route 13, and also the Eds.

"What Plank?...They might lead us where?" Jonny asked. "Why?...Wow, really?!" Jonny then whipped his head around to see if the coast was clear, to his relief it was. "Then it's time to ready the 'special forces'!"

* * *

**Shalour Gym – Kevin**

If Kevin wasn't mad before, he was now. Sarah had just challenged the Shalour Gym and lost to Korrina's since her Pokémon refused to obey, the only two who really complied were Granbull and Croagunk, the latter to an extent. While that was Sarah's first try, this was Kevin's third try, and he wasn't doing well one bit.

The previous two tries, his Pokémon didn't stand a remote chance due to a majority of them being Dark-Types and weak to Hawlucha's Flying Press, exclude Axew. With this being Kevin's third try, he tried to avoid using his Krokorok and Houndoom, which left him to use Quilladin, Pancham, and Axew.

It was down to Kevin's Axew and Korrina's Hawlucha, and Axew was ready to finish this battle. He growled at Hawlucha. "(You think you can stop me this time? Think again you feathered freak!)"

Hawlucha spread her wings out. "(We'll see who stops who. Doubtful this will be pretty on your end.)"

Kevin gritted his teeth. "This time for sure!" He declared. "That annoyance right there is going to be toast after I'm through with ya!"

Korrina had a hand to her hip, unimpressed by Kevin's previous attempts. "Oh really? I remember you saying that the last time and yet you still lost. Perhaps you need to learn to connect with your Pokémon." She lectured.

Kevin wasn't in the mood for a lecture, for he wanted to catch up to Eddy as fast as he could. "The only thing that's going to connect is this Dragon Claw!" Kevin shouted. "NOW!"

"(I've had enough of you, you wrestling freak!)" Axew ran with his right claw emanating light blue claw-shaped energy and went to slash at Hawlucha, who didn't even panic.

Korrina grinned and extended her arm out. "Now use Flying Press!" Hawlucha did as told and she jumped up high into the air, evading the Dragon Claw that embedded the ground where she stood. Axew looked up and saw Hawlucha diving down while being outlined in white.

"(Your feeble strategy won't save you now!)" Hawlucha shouted as she dived downwards, her shadow over Axew and startling him slightly.

Kevin grunted. "Use Dragon Claw again!" He shouted.

"(You think flattening me will prove anything?!)" Axew refused to go down by Flying Press, and he then used Dragon Claw once more and let loose a battlecry and jabbed upwards as Hawlucha came down with full force. The two attacks made contact, making dust erupt and an air shockwave vibrate.

Korrina gasped as Kevin was left wide-eyed. "No way! That actually worked?!" Kevin and Korrina both waited for the dust to clear, and it showed Axew coughing and covered in dust, as to where Hawlucha was shaking off any accumulated dust.

"(I must admit, that one had some bite to it.)" Hawlucha praised.

"(I am no pushover.)" Axew heaved, seeing as how he took more damage from that collision. "(But this battle isn't over!)" Since both attacks were weakened to a degree, they each took much less of the intended damage from the given attacks; of course Axew still took the worse of it. His HP was measured in the last bit of yellow, another blow would finish him.

Korrina grinned nervously. She was surprised Kevin was putting up a better fight than the last two times. "Looks like you managed to learn from the last two battles we had." She then extended her arm forward. "Alright, use Hone Claws!"

Hawlucha did as told and slashed her claws and they glistened. The claws sharpened, and Hawlucha's body was enveloped in a red aura that signified her Attack and Accuracy boost.

"We're not giving them any anymore room Axew! Dragon Rage! Go!" Kevin shouted. Axew then let loose a blue and black beam of dragon-shape energy that went straight for Hawlucha, but the attack proved futile as Hawlucha sped passed the attack and dashed towards Axew with unmatched Speed.

"Oh man!" Kevin was panicking slightly, seeing as how he dealt with this same strategy from before. Unfortunately his previous attempts backfired, and he wasn't gonna take this likely. "Quick, intercept with Slash!"

Axew's claws then glowed white and he let out a battlecry as Hawlucha was sprinting at an alarming rate.

"Use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina gave the command with a punching motion. Hawlucha's fist was surrounded in a red-orange aura and she unleashed her fist that collided with Slash, making yet another rippling shockwave of energy burst about through the area. The two attacks were obscured by a burst of red-orange energy and the anticipation at a maximum level.

From the smoke, Hawlucha was seen skidding back, seeing as how she lost even more HP. She grunted as she was getting wobbly, meaning she had little HP left. Axew, on the other hand, was doing a tumbling skid, thudding three times before landing on his back, fainted.

The ref called it. "Axew is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Korrina the Gym Leader!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! I almost had it that time!" Kevin exclaimed in his incredulity. He growled horrendously as he had accepted his third loss in a row, but on a positive note, with every battle against Korrina, he was beginning to see patterns, and that meant if he was closer than last time, then next time is the ticket.

Korrina walked up and pet her Hawlucha's head. "You did a great job Hawlucha. Thank you."

Hawlucha turned towards Korrina and spread her wings. "(That was nothing.)"

Kevin returned his Axew and he left the gym to heal his Pokémon, but he was certain that his next Gym Badge will be his next time.

* * *

**Route 13 –The Eds**

The Eds traveled through the badlands, seeing only red clay under their feet as they passed by the terrain. The never-ending scenery getting to Eddy.

"Man, are we lost, 'cause I think we are." He said in a vexed tone.

Double D looked down at his Town Map and their location was exact. They could see an icon that was possibly them and it showed them heading towards Lumiose City. "I'm positive Eddy. It shows that our position is moving, despite the terrain's appearance. We just need to keep following south and head west to where the Power Plant is located.

As they were walking Ed pointed at something coming their way. "Oh look a Mole Mutant is coming!" He shouted.

"Say what?" Eddy and Double D looked to where Ed was pointing, and to their shock, they saw something burrowing their way, and at a fairly high rate too. "What is-?!"

"RUN AWAY FROM THE MOLE MUTANT!" Ed turned away as Eddy jumped forwards and got out a poke ball.

Eddy saw the creature coming and he readied his poke ball. "Mole Mutant or not! This thing is toast!" Eddy threw his poke ball, which turned out to be his Frogadier.

Frogadier took note of his surroundings and saw the incoming burrowing creature. "(Alright, someone's either sleep-digging or they're just trying to pull our legs.)" He said, tensing up as the burrowing creature suddenly stopped and it appeared from underground.

What popped out seemed to be a Pokémon with three identical heads, all of which were a thick brown and had beady eyes, and large, pink noses. The Pokémon stared at Frogadier, who was just as baffled as everyone else.

"(What the heck am I looking at? Are you three potatoes or something?)" Frogadier asked.

"THE MOLE MUTANTS HAVE BROUGHT THEIR SCAVENGERS TO REPORT US BACK TO THEIR LAIR!" Ed shouted. "WE MUST DEFEAT IT AT ONCE!"

"What the heck am I seeing here?!" Eddy shouted. "Are those moles or potatoes?!"

"(Exactly what I asked!)" Frogadier shouted in agreement.

Double D was also baffled. "Are those three linked? Just what is it exactly?" His answers came in the form of his Pokedex, which analyzed the Pokémon that Frogadier and Eddy mistook for potatoes.

_"Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon. __In battle, it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction."_

Eddy heard this and gave a twisted expression. "It's seriously a mole? Looks like another opponent for Frogadier!" He led Frogadier on so as to let them know this Dugtrio will be their opponent.

Frogadier turned back towards Dugtrio with a grin. "(Alright pal, time for you to take your dirt nap!)" Frogadier jumped into the air as Eddy had called for a Bubble attack. Frogadier shot an endless spray of Bubble at a downward angle at Dugtrio.

The wild Dugtrio saw the incoming Bubble and brought its three heads back and brought them forward, firing a Mud Bomb attack that collided with Bubble, making an explosion of dark brown and light blue. Even so, Bubble continued onwards as Frogadier did not let us so easily, the spray hitting Dugtrio and making the Ground-Type yelp.

As Frogadier landed, Eddy grinned. "Oh yeah, now let's use Smokescreen!" As Frogadier was about to exhale, he went wide-eyed when the three heads' tips turned light purple and Frogadier was struck by all three heads before he could let out the Smokescreen. Frogadier yelped as he flew back and landed with a skid.

"Hey. What the heck?!" Eddy shouted, startled that Dugtrio was much faster. "How'd it do that?!"

Ed pointed at the trail Dugtrio left when it rammed into Frogadier. "Oh look!"

"Huh?" Double D and Eddy alike saw that Dugtrio had left a trail for when it dashed into Frogadier, meaning it was still underground.

This left suspicion. "That's peculiar, now why didn't it leave the ground to attack?" Double D questioned.

Eddy was left curious as well. "Shouldn't that thing have feet or something? And why are only the heads sticking out? Really." He complained.

Frogadier got up and looked with curiosity as well. "(Okay buddy, what's up with you not leaving the ground? Afraid of heights or something?)" His answer came in the form of Dugtrio unleashing a vortex of sand at Frogadier, of whom had anticipated an offense and jumped and dodged the vortex. "(I wasn't born yesterday pal!)"

Eddy pointed at Dugtrio. "Finish that weirdo with Water Pulse!" In midair, Frogadier put his two hands together and made a blue spherical energy that he threw with deadly accuracy and force. Dugtrio looked astonished and failed to counter in time due to the impending velocity, being held defenseless as it was struck with Water Pulse, the attack bursting in a blue energy dome that exploded even more, shaking the ground slightly.

Frogadier landed a pose, looking away, thinking that it was done and over with. Eddy and the other two Eds looked to see the smoke clear out, and the three separate heads were bended over, fainted and disappeared right after.

"I still wonder what was underneath the surface." Double D questioned.

Ed was overjoyed. "The Mole Mutant spy has been vanquished!"

Eddy turned towards his two pals. "What can I tell ya? We're that good." He bragged with modesty. "Right Frogadier?" He turned towards his frog-like pal, who shrugged.

"(Whatever you have to tell yourself.)" Frogadier said, not bothering to agree nor disagree. He felt his level rise from that battle and he then began to feel some energy surging. "(Wait…am I…)" Everyone froze in place as Frogadier was starting to glow light blue, and an energy field enveloped him.

Eddy's eyes showed extreme shock. "Double D, is that what I think it is?"

Ed answered. "The frog with Aquaman's powers is mutating once more!"

Double D looked just as shocked as Ed and Eddy. "Eddy, Ed's right! Your Frogadier is about to enter his final form!" He explained with slight enthusiasm.

Eddy was shaking so much, that he just might liftoff like a rocket at any moment. He stared with so much joy as his Frogadier was finally evolving. Everyone watched as the thighs and forearms widened, and the appendages grew, and for some reason that no one could understand, they saw what seemed to be a scarf coiling around his head. He also gained some height as well.

When the light exploded, it revealed a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. His body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on the legs and arms and white spots over the eyes. On the sides of each of his upper thighs was a light blue, four-sided star. His back feet had two toes, while his front feet had three. His feet were webbed, and he had a yellow chest and a yellow and blue face. His eyes had white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe ran down the middle of his head, with projecting light blue stripes in between his large, yellow ears. His mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around his neck and extends outward behind his head.

The newly evolved pokémon took notice of his final evolution and he looked at his tongue scarf and his arms and marveled in what he's become. "(Well this is new.)"

Eddy jumped in the air. "YEEHA! FINALLY!" Eddy landed on the ground and rubbed his two hands together. "My Frogadier finally evolved! This is my chance to be at the top of the heap baby!" He declared.

As Eddy was basking in his Frogadier's evolution, Double D was still left in question as he turned towards Ed. "I applaud for Eddy's Starter reaching his final evolutionary form, but now I'm left to contemplate why his newly evolved form has his tongue for a scarf, and I'm left bewildered by that Dugtrio and why it didn't leave the ground."

"The mysteries of life is as confusing as a microwave." Ed answered.

Eddy overheard his pals and turned towards them. "Hey sockhead! You know what else is a mystery? Under that hat!" Eddy teased, with Double D turning red and pulling down his hat in embarrassment while the Eds laughed. It was embarrassing enough that Eddy and Ed knew about it, but if anybody else knew, who knows what would happen. Add that mystery to the list.

Eddy turned around and he kept his amused grin. "Okay, let's see what we got here." Eddy pulled out his Pokedex and he had begun analyzing his newly evolved Pokémon.

_"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water."_

Greninja showed this by holding his hand out and he began to make shuriken of compressed water. "(Wannabes got nothing on me.)" He said.

"Hello?" Eddy looked to see this new move and he pulled out his Pokedex yet again, analyzing what Greninja's moveset was now.

_"Greninja's known moves are: __**Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, **__and __**Smokescreen.**__"_

"Alright! That next Gym Badge is definitely ours now!" Eddy shouted. "There's no stopping us! It's onwards towards the big leagues baby!"

* * *

**Shalour Gym – Kevin**

Kevin thought he had it this time for sure. After losing three whole times, he could read all of Korrina's attacks and could counter with ease. Even so, he wasn't safe from any attacks to begin with. This time he was using his Pancham, Quilladin, and Axew; the same ones from before. He was able to defeat Korrina's Mienfoo with Pancham, and used Quilladin to defeat Machoke, but both fell to Hawlucha.

Axew was just called out, and he noticed that Hawlucha was huffing and puffing, meaning Quilladin and Pancham must have used colliding attacks so when Hawlucha came in, she would still take damage. This could be the break Axew was looking for.

Korrina grinned. "Alright, it all comes down to this!" Korrina said. "Will this be your lucky day?"

Kevin got the anger out of him earlier upon his previous loses that he didn't have much anger left. He was quite mellow for someone who lost two Pokémon, but Kevin expected this. His strategy was to take out the other two with ease, but against Hawlucha, he had Quilladin and Pancham try to land any hits possible, and make sure that when Hawlucha made contact, at least some damage would be accumulated.

Kevin looked very serious. "Alright, let's do this." He muttered. He then called out to Axew. "Axew! We got this one for sure! Land a hit every time that bird comes at ya!"

Axew turned back towards Hawlucha and nodded. "(Got it, this joker can't stop me now!)" The Dragon-Type declared.

Hawlucha scowled. "(Please, I'm not out yet!)" When Korrina called for a Flying Press, Hawlucha jumped and was outlined in white and dived downwards.

"Alright, let's hit'em where it hurts! Use Dual Chop!" Kevin shouted. Rather than wait for Hawlucha to come down, Axew jumped and his tusks glowed light green and he went in to attack. When both attacks hit in midair, there was a rippling shockwave and a large thud to go with that. Hawlucha was easily overpowering Axew and started falling downwards, but Axew was no fool as he knew Kevin had him use Dual Chop for a reason.

"(Take this chump!)" With Axew's left tusk occupying Hawlucha's abdomen, of whom was wincing slightly, Axew simply turned his head and his right tusk slashed across Hawlucha's abdomen, making her wince as she completely fell to the ground with a harsh thud. She was on a knee as Axew landed safely, taking some damage from that Flying Press. Axew did ascertain a few scratches from that attack. Two more may very well be his limit.

Hawlucha grunted as Axew had a grin. "(So feather freak, how do you like me now?)" Hawlucha's only response was getting to her feet and raising her claw in a defensive stance.

"Use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina commanded. Hawlucha then used said move and rushed in at high speed to attack with fury.

Axew took an offensive stance with his small body and began darting towards the Power-Up Punch. Kevin then called for a Dragon Claw, and Axew utilized the Dragon-Type move to collide with the Power-Up Punch. There was yet another burst of energy and smoke burst as well Hawlucha skid back, seeing as how she was very much exhausted and Axew was huffing and puffing.

Korrina narrowed her eyes and then shot wide-eyed when she figured out what Kevin was doing. "Hold on, I get it now! You're using your Axew's really high Attack so you can still deal damage!"

Kevin smirked. "About time you figured it out! Now this last one will decide it! Use Dual Chop!"

"(This will finish you!)" Axew ran up to Hawlucha and readied his attack, but even in a weakened state, Hawlucha still had plenty of strength left.

"Dodge, and use Flying Press!" Korrina commanded.

"(Not so fast!)" Hawlucha jumped into the air, avoiding the incoming attack. She then outlined herself in white and began to dive downwards.

"Wait for it Axew!" Kevin shouted, seeing how close Hawlucha was getting. "Almost…almost…" When Hawlucha was ten feet away, Kevin took action. "Dodge now!"

Axew leaped back at the last second and Hawlucha crashed into the battlefield, her Flying Press missing and now Axew was open for an attack.

"Dragon Rage!" Kevin shouted.

"(Go down!)" Axew unleashed his attack and it went towards Hawlucha as she was getting to her feet, and she was unable to act and had taken the whole attack. Korrina gasped when Hawlucha was engulfed in black and blue energy that exploded upon impact. The area shook slightly and when the smoke cleared out, it revealed that Hawlucha had fainted. Kevin was very lucky this time.

The referee called it. "Hawlucha is unable to battle, Axew is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Kevin of Peach Creek!"

Kevin fist pumped. "Aw yeah! It's about time we win!" He shouted. "Nice attacking there pal!"

Axew turned back and stared. "(I had her that time! She had what was coming to her!)"

It took him four tries, but Kevin got the prize money, the TM, and the Rumble Badge, now caught up with Nazz and Rolf. Now if only Sarah could earn hers without threatening her team.

* * *

**Route 13 – The Eds**

When the Eds progressed further, they saw yet another strange object burrowing towards them. This time, Double D chose to do battle.

"Gentlemen, allow me." He urged. "I do believe that I can handle it; besides, if it is a Ground-Type, it would be great training for Braixen to overcome his Type disadvantage."

The burrowing figure had stopped and burst out of the ground in front of them, revealing an orange, insectoid Pokémon. It had a round body with a white underside and four stumpy legs. It had proportionally large head, small eyes, and a zigzagging mouth.

It stared at the Eds, awaiting for whom shall challenge it.

"Okay, I'll bite." Eddy said. "What are we looking at here?"

Double D pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Ground-Type that was before him.

_"Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. It makes an inescapable conical pit and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down."_

"I see, so it relies on range." Double D muttered, already making a strategy. "Very well then, be alert Braixen."

Braixen gave a nod while looking at Trapinch. "(That I shall do.)"

Double D moved his hand in an arc. "Use Psybeam!" Braixen then jumped into the air and fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles at a super slow Trapinch, easily scoring a blow and caused the wild Trapinch to tumble backwards and skid.

The Ground-Type slowly arose back to its four small legs and then raised its two front legs and stomped them down into the ground, making a shockwave run through the earth.

"Hey, that's the move that took out Dunsparce in my Gym Battle!" Eddy shouted, recognizing Bulldoze.

"Jump and dodge!" Double D commanded. Braixen did as told, and waited with precise calculation and jumped two seconds before the shockwave could hit him. With Braixen now in the air, Double D gave the word. "Now use Psyshock!"

"(Shall we finish this predicament?)" In midair, Braixen waved his wand and out appeared several light blue, blue and purple orbs formed and Braixen fired them at Trapinch at high speed. Every orb had hit, and Trapinch was engulfed in an explosion.

When Braixen landed, Trapinch was revealed to have fainted and disappeared much like any other Pokémon in the wild.

"Well now, that was very informative. Seems as though that Trapinch could have low Defense and Special Defense to counter Braixen." Double D indicated.

"Well done sockhead." Eddy casually praised. "Let's keep walking."

"Very well, shall we resume our trek?" Double D turned and was about to return Braixen, but saw that Braixen was starting the glow.

"(My word, seems that I'm…)" Braixen was then covered in a light blue energy with an energy field surrounding, meaning he too was evolving.

"The human fox is entering the last mutation guys!" Ed shouted with joy.

Double D was left shocked and please at the same time. "Goodness! Braixen young fellow, you're accomplishing your final evolution!" He exclaimed with a smile.

They all saw Braixen grow, and witnessed his fur extending, and the tuffs of fur from the ears expanding. When the light exploded, it revealed a tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox. He was covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe; which was primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near his knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on his torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from his shoulders. He had three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. His forearms featured long red fur resembling sleeves, and his hands and feet were dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its robe. When his mouth opened, two pointed teeth were seen on his upper jaw.

The Fire and Psychic-Type marveled and looked at his own design. He turned and saw that even his stick that he was holding changed. "(My word, I'm truly ecstatic by this final form!)"

Double D smiled and walked towards his newly evolved teammate and looked up at the tall fox. He took out his Pokedex and analyzed him.

_"Delphox, the Fox Pokémon. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future."_

"Oh Delphox, I'm so proud of you! You did it!" Double D cheered.

Delphox looked down at Double D and smiled. "(I applaud you too Double D, if not for your guidance, I would have never achieved this final Evolution. This is truly yet another memorable moment.)"

Ed cheered. "We got a fox sorcerer now!"

Eddy grinned. "Not bad sockhead. Now all that's left is for the lump to get his Quilladin to evolve and we're golden."

"Were we silver from before?" Ed asked. "O! Oh! I know! Bronze!" Eddy just flat-out ignored Ed as Double D returned Delphox, and the trio pressed onwards.

* * *

**Later…**

Ed was leaning back as he had a grin plastered on his face. They were pretty happy to know their Starters had reached their final Evolution, now Ed just had to do just that. Of course he battled against wild Dugtrio and Trapinch like the other two did, and his Quilladin managed to learn Seed Bomb, but surely that would mean he was going to evolve soon, right?

Ed tripped behind Eddy and Double when some shark fin protruded from the ground and passed by Ed. The two Eds turned around and saw their friend get up and Eddy pointed at the ongoing shark fin. "Hey, Double D, are sharks suppose to breath on land?"

Double D was left in question. "Honestly Eddy, after seeing the kinds of Pokémon on this journey, I might as well believe anything I see." He forfeited.

The shark fin in the ground stopped and then burst out of the dirt and faced Ed. The Eds saw a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that was primarily blue. It had a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that started at the outer edges of his jaws. A red underbelly stretches from his abdomen to the bottom of his jaw. It had two horns that resembled jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It had a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back.

The creature turned towards Ed and had its gaping mouth shown, surprising Ed. "It's a shark! Evacuate the beach!"

Double D turned towards Ed. "Ed, there's no need to get overdramatic with this one. I assure you, we can easily defeat it and no harm will be done, alright?" Double D assured.

Ed then turned and saw the shark-like creature stare at him. Ed got out his Pokedex, of which was covered in sticky pocket lint, and analyzed the creature.

_"Gible. The Land Shark Pokémon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten."_

"I shall fight the hole-dweller with my walking nut monster!" Ed shouted, Quilladin popping out of his poke ball.

"(Nut monster at your service!)" He absent-mindedly said. "(Allow me to lay waste to the evil being so it shall never again be drooling for victims!)"

The wild Gible initiated Dragon Claw and jumped. It started coming down from an upwards angle and aimed Dragon Claw at Quilladin.

Ed pointed at it. "We shall unleash Needle Arm! Stop the shark!" Quilladin's arm then grew large needles and he lunged forth and swung with great force, colliding with Dragon Claw and making a brief flash that engulfed the air for a whole second. The two adversaries seemed unfazed and Quilladin and Gible both landed on the ground.

Ed gave yet another command. "Unleash your mini grenades!" Ed shouted, telling for Quilladin to use Seed Bomb. Quilladin opened his mouth and he then fired multiple glowing green seeds and exploded upon contacting Gible. The latter yelped and tumbled back, but it clenched the red clay ground and turned into a skid. When the skid ended, Gible rushed in with a Take Down attack.

"Unleash the Pin Missile!" Ed shouted. Quilladin jumped into the air and his spikes glowed white.

"(Sargent Quilladin ready to go out with a bang you guys!)" Quilladin then unleashed his Pin Missile and four white orbs in green streaming energy surged and bombarded the wild Gible as it was running closer. The four missiles made contact and exploded, engulfing the wild Gible in light green energy and it flew back, with Quilladin's Attack being greater. The wild Gible landed with a thud on its back and fainted, disappearing almost immediately.

Quilladin landed and grinned. "(Quilladin has spoken.)" He said.

"Another monster has been vanquished, and onto stop the Mole Mutants from sending spies!" Ed shouted. As he was starting to run, Eddy stopped him.

"Hey wait!" Eddy shouted, making Ed turn back and his Quilladin was beginning to undergo a light blue light and an energy field engulfing him. "Finally, now all three of us will be unbeatable!"

Ed was left dazed as he watched the Evolution. "…liiiiiight…"

Everyone saw Quilladin growing, and they all witnessed the appendages growing as well. Something massive grew on his back, and it was now towering as high as Delphox. When the light exploded, it revealed a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. He had a prominent dome, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor was pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor was trimmed with red and green, with the green on the outermost edge. There was an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of his shoulders, which were connected by a green breastplate. His body was colored similar to the shell, and his long limbs and tail were banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. He had three brown, clawed digits on his hands and feet. He had fluffy white fur on his belly and face like a beard. He had a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up his short snout. He also had four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop his head, similar to a helmet.

The newly evolved pokémon at Ed and simply waved. "(Hi Ed!)"

Ed came back to reality as the light boomed and he saw that his Quilladin had evolved. Ed blinked and showed his teeth. "Guys look, it's an armored hedgehog destructor!"

Double D raised his brows. "Honestly, Ed?" He questioned. "To be honest, he seems to have characteristics of a shell similar to that of a nut, and yet he could possibly be a hedgehog, or maybe a…"

Eddy intervened. "Who cares? Hedgehog or whatever whatever it is, let's just see what it is and get on with the Power Plant already." He urged.

Ed got out his dirty Pokedex and analyzed his Starter.

_"Chesnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokémon. When it takes a defensive posture with its fists guarding its face, it could withstand a bomb blast."_

"YAY! It's is an armored hedgehog destructor!" He shouted. "Hello, my name is Ed." He smiled.

Chesnaught did the same. "Hello, my name is Chesnaught, and I like to defeat evil monsters."

Ed turned towards his comrades. "Hey guys, Chesnaught is all ready to destroy any incoming enemies that dare to explode upon us!"

"Yes we know Ed." Double D said.

"Not bad monobrow, now that our Starters have reached their final forms, it's on to the big time!" Eddy shouted. "Double D, where is an ideal spot to rest. This place is tiring me out, and this stupid wind is picking up." He complained.

Wind started surging and Ed and Chesnaught were hanging their tongues out as they felt as though they were in a car ride. The wind was starting to bother Double D as well, for he had to grab his hat from flying.

"I agree Eddy, it would appear Lumiose Badlands has a very detestable climate. We must find solace and take a break, yes?"

* * *

**Even later…**

After the Eds took a break in a small gorge, where the wind wouldn't surge. It was also there that they had lunch. Double D also notice that at the end of the narrow gorge, there was a stone that resembled a sun. Double D found it to be a Sun Stone, and he put it in his bag for later on.

Anyways, with the wind settled down and Double D getting the Sun Stone, the Eds exited the gorge and resumed their trek, now seeing that they had gone a little too far south and now had to go northwest.

At this point, Eddy was keeping his cool as he realized that they must be getting close. He saw some figure about a metal bridge that led to another part of the badlands.

"What the?" Eddy was left surprised.

Double D looked out and shielded his eyes from the sun and narrowed his eyes. "Is that a person?"

"What's a person doing out here?" Eddy asked.

"To avoid taxes?" Ed asked. The Eds decided to solve that mystery by getting closer, and saw that the man and his hair was nothing but orange.

When the Eds got to the tip of the bridge, the man noticed them and presented himself in front of them, standing in their way. Eddy walked up to the person. "Hey, who the heck are you?"

The man stood affirm, as if to not allow passage. "This ain't no place for children like you! You better get out of here or you'll suffer meddling with Team Flare."

The name ranged a bell for sure. Eddy blinked. "Team Flare?" Eddy and the others pondered and something stirred. "Hmmmm, Team Flare?"

Suddenly, the Eds all remembered where they heard and saw the sign, and they yelped in unison. They remembered all too well that a certain trio was in cloaks and had the Team Flare insignia.

"Team Flare?!" Double D shouted. "But that's the same force that the Kankers had joined!"

The Team Flare Grunt scowled. "I'm a member of Team Flare, and since you didn't hear my warning, I'm gonna take you out in style!" He then struck a pose and he then threw a poke ball out. "Houndoom!"

Houndoom emerged from the poke ball, awaiting orders. "(Ready!)"

Eddy waved him off. "Big whoop! Ed, go and mess him up!"

"Oh goody, goody! I will make a big mess!" He declared. He ran in front and he stood in front of his pals. "I shall defeat you evil doer! I unleash my flaming chicken to do battle!"

With that said, Fletchinder emerged from his poke ball and soared in the air. "(Alright you sick screwhead, we shall vanquish your evil!)" Fletchinder declared, detesting the evil coming from the enemy.

"Houndoom, use Bite!" The grunt commanded. Houndoom's teeth glowed white and he went and pounced for Fletchinder.

Ed pointed at the sky. "Take flight Fletchinder, and unleash the mach speed within you!" Ed shouted. "Agility!" Fletchinder then began to flap and a thick red aura engulfed him, sharply increasing his Speed. Fletchinder easily made it into the air and sailed about with great Speed. "Unleash the Peck that will bring order!"

"(Let's go!)" Fletchinder's beak glowed white and he dived downwards and struck like a missile on Houndoom's forehead, making the latter reel back from that sudden blow.

The grunt was displeased. "Fight back with Bite!" Houndoom did just that and he went and bit Fletchinder's feet before he could fly away. The Ember Pokémon yelped as Houndoom retracted his mouth from Fletchinder's little black feet. Fletchinder continued to flap, but reeled back as well.

"Flaming chicken, unleash the Razor Wind!" Ed commanded. Fletchinder's wings then began to shine a bright white and he began to charge energy for Razor Wind. As an added precaution, Fletchinder also added a few feet in elevation.

The grunt grunted and extended his arm out. "Use Fire Fang!"

Houndoom raced forwards and he pounced and he opened his mouth and fire surged from inside. As Houndoom was so close to barely reaching Fletchinder, the Fire and Flying-Type unleashed Razor Wind, the multitude of blades hitting Houndoom's body and including the mouth, which exploded upon contact, making a white explosion in the air.

"Houndoom!" The grunt shouted. The Dark and Fire-Type landed on the ground, coughing.

"(That's smarts!)" He complained, looking up at Fletchinder.

Fletchinder flapped and saw that Houndoom was low on HP, perhaps one more Peck would do the trick. Fletchinder spread his wings out and mad a declaration. "(I shall not let you bad guys win! We have goals that need to be achieved! We shall defeat you here and now!)"

When Fletchinder was finished the declaration, he started glowing a light blue in the air, and a small energy field surged as well.

"What?!" The grunt shouted.

Ed marveled as Double D took a few steps and gazed at the spectacle. "Ed…your Fletchinder is…"

"MY FLAMING CHICKEN IS EVOLVING!" Ed shouted.

Everyone saw the entire body grow, and the wings expanded, and the talons thickened tremendously. When the light exploded, it revealed an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. His plumage was predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on his long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot his underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on his body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on his legs. He had a pointed crest atop his head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around his eyes. His black beak was hooked with a yellow cere. He also had long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow 'v'-shapes. The tail ended in two points and had another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of a fletching on the end of an arrow.

The evolved Fire and Flying-Type screeched through the airspace around them. "(I shall defeat you! For I am a chicken!)"

Ed was in a daze as he saw his Fletchinder evolve into a huge bird, much to his joy. "Guys, my flaming chicken has grown up!" Ed then pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the creature giving off embers as he flapped.

_"Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon. In the fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air."_

Ed then looked up at his Talonflame and he turned back down and nodded at Ed. "It's a phoenix chicken!"

Eddy called out to Ed. "Wait a go monobrow, now light this candle and put that dog on a leash!"

Ed then pointed at Houndoom. "Now, defeat the hound of Hades with your Peck, oh mighty phoenix chicken!"

Talonflame soared at an unimaginable speed as his beak glowed and he dive bombed onto Houndoom in no time, giving no room for Houndoom to even see that attack coming, which made an air ripple as Talonflame had scored a critical hit. Houndoom yelped as he sailed backwards and tumble from that big blow. He finished tumbling and he had fainted.

"W-What was that?!" The grunt shouted. "Your Fletchinder just evolved? And took out Houndoom with one hit?!"

"We have vanquished the dog of Hades phoenix chicken!" Ed shouted as his Talonflame landed and Ed hugged him, nearly choking him.

"(I'm…happy…too…need air…)" Talonflame squealed and Ed let go. Just then, his poke ball rattled and suddenly his Stunky appeared right beside Talonflame. "(Stunky?)"

Stunky felt her level rise from the Exp. shared from that battle, and her body began to feel a strong power. "(My smell…it's growing stronger…and I'm…)" Suddenly, Stunky was enveloped in a light blue light as well, and an energy field appeared as well.

Ed and the others were left too shocked for words. "My Horror Bomb of rottenness is evolving too guys!" Ed shouted with joy.

Double D paled and hiccupped. "O-Oh dear…" He turned towards Eddy. "Eddy, I don't think fumigation masks will work for this one."

Double D inched away as Stunky was growing and the long tail went over her head. When the light exploded, it revealed a medium-sized mammalian Pokémon that resembles a skunk. She had purple, spiky fur with several tan stripes. The whiskers present on her pre-evolution have since vanished or have been replaced by furry purple tufts on the sides of her face. Her legs were tan, and the tan coloration of her underside formed a spiky pattern.

"(I feel so…stinky!)" She joyfully shouted. "(I am that closer to my Master's level of corrosiveness!)"

Talonflame, Eddy, and Double D all plugged their noses, as the creature was just too foul for words. Talonflame got into the air above and flapped so as to keep the stink away, which worked.

"(Wow, you know how to stink up the works!)" Talonflame noted.

"Jeez Ed, what are you feeding that thing?!" Eddy shouted.

"It's a good day to be Ed!" The lump proclaimed with his grin. He got his Pokedex and analyzed the newly evolved Pokémon.

_"Skuntank, the Skunk Pokémon. It sprays a stinky fluid from its tail. The fluid smells worse the longer it is allowed to fester."_

Ed put away his Pokedex and he looked at his adversary, who was plugging his nose. "Ugh. Just what the heck are you?! Two evolutions?! I gotta step up my style!" He shouted with a plugged nose. "Go Gobat!"

Out came a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It had small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs. While its mouth seemed to be otherwise empty, it also displayed a long, purple tongue. Its pointed ears were tiny, and it had short legs with long, thin feet.

The bat-like creature flapped in the air and glared at the skunk, which was the source of the smell. "(Annoying smelly tank!)" It screeched.

"The battle's still going Ed! Hurry up and attack!" Eddy shouted.

"Um…oh yeah!" Ed just realized that the battle was still on and he pulled out a poke ball. "Return, my phoenix chicken!" Talonflame went back into his poke ball, leaving Ed to pit his newly evolved Skuntank against Golbat.

As the bat flapped in the air, Double D pulled out his Pokedex, the smell beginning to die down slightly.

_"Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. Once it bites, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly."_

"I shall use my notorious skunk to defeat the vampire!" Ed proclaimed.

"You'll try! Acrobatics!" The grunt shouted. The Golbat flew in at an amazing speed with several afterimages of itself following and Skuntank tried to block, but there were so man and Golbat struck in several places at once, making the skunk yelp with every strike. When the attack ended, Golbat resumed flapping and Skuntank landed with a thud.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! Skuntank, you must not fall victim to the blood-sucking vampire!"

That one attack had chunked off a ton of HP, definitely another Acrobatics will finish her. Skuntank had only a third of her HP remaining and she got up slowly and then sharply turned towards Golbat and opened her mouth, unleashing a stream of fire that surprised everyone there.

"(What the he-?!)" Golbat got no room as he was swallowed in the intense pyro stream, a fiery explosion occurring and Golbat fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the heck?!" Eddy shouted. "Nobody told us these things breathe fire!"

Double D was perplexed as well. "My word, Skuntank must have learned a new move!" He said.

"HOORAY! MY SKUNK CAN BREATHE FIRE!" Ed shouted. "Do it again!"

"(With pleasure!)" Skuntank unleashed her stream of fire yet again, landing another hot as Golbat was getting up. Golbat shrieked as he was struck by the same attack, both which were a surprise.

The grunt couldn't believe it. "This is absurd! How the heck did your Skuntank learn Flamethrower?!"

"Flamethrower?" Double D questioned.

"Might be some Fire-Type move." Eddy said.

"Whatever! Use Swift!" Golbat followed the command and shot yellow stars with golden sparkles at Skuntank, who jerked backwards and the Swift followed. The Normal-Type move had scored a clean hit, and Skuntank was caught in a small smoke cloud. When it cleared moments later, Skuntank was covered in scratches all over, revealing to everyone her HP was on red.

"(Man…this stinks.)" She muttered, tiredly turning back towards Golbat. "(But I'll make it really stink!)"

"My stunk shall vanquish you yet evildoer!" Ed proclaimed.

"Well see about that you little punk!" The Team Flare Grunt shouted in retort. "Use Acrobatics!" The Golbat did as told and went speeding into Skuntank. If this Acrobatics hits, lights out.

"Ed, do something you lummox!" Eddy encouraged.

"Smokescreen shall stop them!" Ed commanded.

"(Yes Master!)" She obediently shouted. She reeled her head back and then opened her mouth, expelling a thick black cloud of smoke all around the area, of which made Golbat go wide eye at. Golbat was forced to come to a screeching halt when he saw the smoke cloud covering the ground level.

"Use Air Cutter!" The grunt commanded. Golbat then flapped his wings and unleashed light blue crescent-shaped blades at the Smokescreen in an attempt to locate and eventually hit Skuntank. The Air Cutter traveled about, showering down into the smoke cloud, and Skuntank jumped out of the cloud at the last second and was able to evade Air Cutter, and was apparently the same elevation level as Golbat.

"Now use Slash like the hazardous scissorhand man!" Ed shouted. Skuntank's right claws glowed white and extended. Skuntank then slashed downwards onto Golbat, making the bat screech once more and fall to the ground.

Skuntank landed and looked on with a low growl as Golbat was shown to have fainted from that Slash. After two Flamethrowers and a Slash, it should be.

The grunt shook his head violently and was left in a state of shock. "You couldn't have…this can't be right!"

"Yeah! We have defeated the evildoer, fire-breathing skunk!" Ed happily shouted running up and hugged his Skuntank, to whom smiled with glee despite the accumulated damage.

"Very well done Ed!" Double D said, now only smelling a fraction of what was smelling earlier. "You and your Pokémon did marvelous."

The grunt recalled his Golbat and backed away. "Now, I-I have to retreat!" He turned and started running, but when he got to the end of the bridge, he realized something. "Wait! Where's that Power Plant Pass?!"

Double D turned towards his pals. "Power Plant Pass?"

"Pass nothing!" Eddy shouted. "Quick Ed, make our getaway!"

"Roger loco Eddy!" Ed gave a salute with his left leg for some odd reason. "Smokescreen!" Skuntank then used Smokescreen as the grunt was pondering and was left in a state of confusion. Ed returned Skuntank and Eddy yanked Double D and himself onto Ed's back and rode him like a motorcycle. Ed zoomed passed the smoke cloud and made way off the bridge and headed north.

As Ed kept going 'vroom!', Double D was left pondering. "Hmmm, now what could Team Flare be doing at a place like this. The Kankers wanting fossils from before was startling, now in Route 13, just what is going on?"

Suddenly, Ed stopped in front of a door in a little entrance. Ed's sudden stop caused Eddy and Double D alike to crash into the locked door and both fell down with stars circling.

Ed was seen looking out at something, to which was beyond the entrance. Eddy looked up at Ed angrily. "You lummox!"

Double D got up to, and noticed something massive beyond the entrance. "Eddy?" He said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Eddy looked and then fell in shock too. The Eds were seeing a big figure that seemed to have giant needles pointing inwards towards the top. The bottom part seemed to have more mechanical parts for a generator.

Ed was hopping in place with excitement, thinking he found the lair of the Mole Mutants. Double D and Eddy were still in shock, but Double D managed to speak. "Well fellows, seems we've finally reached the Power Plant." He said with enthusiasm.

"Alright!" Eddy shouted. "Time to see the problem, get it fixed, and it's off to our next gym battle!"

Double D then noticed the doorway. "But Eddy, we need a key of sorts it seems." Double D then tried opening it, but there was no handle, but a scanner, meaning they were locked out.

"Who needs a key sockhead? We got the ultimate tool, right Ed?" Eddy turned towards Ed and he picked him up. Eddy then used Ed as a battering ram, slamming Ed's head into the door, making Ed-head shaped indents. One the fourth try, Ed's head finally broke through.

Ed smiled, feeling no pain. "Knock, knock, I am Ed Mole Mutants!" Ed shouted, with the door finally breaking down and Ed's body stood upwards in an upside-down position as Eddy jumped inside and gained entry.

"Alrighty boys! Let's solve us a mystery!" Eddy shouted.

Ed then got his head out of the door that was on the ground, and pulled and eventually got it out. "I felt like an ostrich." Ed commented with a laugh. He then saw Eddy go inside the Power Plant. "Wait for me Eddy!" Ed happily followed in pursuit.

Double D slowly went inside with a facepalm. "Oh dear, I hope we can explain this when this is all over."

As Double D went inside, the grunt from before saw the Eds barging into the Power Plant. He turned around and flipped on his Holo Caster, three cloaked holograms.

"I'm afraid we have intruders." He said. "They're heading your way."

The leader turned towards the other two cloaked figures behind and grinned. "Hear that girls? We get visitors after all." The three gave a creepy laugh and the Holo Caster hologram faded.

* * *

**Route 13 – Jonny**

Jonny saw everything and tailed the Eds. At this point, he was hiding behind a small boulder to avoid detection from the grunt that contacted the ones in charge of the Power Plant operation.

"What's that Splinter?...now? Okay!" He then burst from the boulder and he ran into the grunt, swinging Splinter and the grunt flew right by the doorway, hitting the entrance and was seen gazing at stars.

Captain Melonhead gave a triumphant nod and darted inside to where the Eds were. "It's melon time!"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Wartortle (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Rapid Spin, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charmeleon (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Tail, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 30

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Pin Missile, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Panpour (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**I was able to get this update on time again, but I can't say when the next one will come. I would say the latest date would be of a week and a half because I got an exam Thursday, so an update of **_**The Fairy Contender **_**will be backed up as well.**

**Hope you guys loved how the Eds' Starters finally evolved, the Kanto Starters are soon to follow. I wasn't sure how to proceed with Fletchinder and Stunky's Evolution, but Review if you like how it was all set up.**

**Thank you to those who have contributed to the EDventures in Kalos Wikia. I'll be spending all day tomorrow trying to edit everything and catch up. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying the battles and the ongoing plot and the foreshadowing.**

* * *

**Next Time: Power Struggle**


	27. Power Struggle

Chapter 27 – Power Struggle

**Hello loyal readers! Insane Dominator is here to give you another chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**!**

**I'm planning to do two consecutive chapters, so that time frame should take me up to the end of September if the pace is slow. But enough of my planning, let's answer stuff.**

**ElectricEdd: I was considering Double D to get a Magneton in the Lost Hotel, but then a factor came into play. Magneton only evolve in Route 13, which means Double D and the Eds would have to travel back there, and they should really press forwards rather than go back to a certain location to evolve a Magneton, so Magneton isn't going to happen.**

**BlasterDragonoid: Vakama is right, I excluded those protagonists because I wanted the Eds and the cul-de-sac kids to venture by themselves, so the answer is no.**

**Guest: I'm already considering one of the Eds getting an Ice-Type other than Vanillite, so probably not.**

**Alright guys, on with the Eds and their journey!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds enter Route 13 to venture towards the Kalos Power Plant to turn the power back on, and along the way their Starter Pokémon evolved into Greninja, Delphox, and Chesnaught. Meanwhile, after four attempts, Kevin won the Rumble Badge. Later, Ed fought a Team Flare grunt, his Fletchinder and Stunky evolving into Talonflame and Skuntank in the process, and also earning him a victory as they pressed onwards towards the Kalos Power Plant.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Power Struggle**

The Eds made it inside, where Eddy led the charge and led the trio down a staircase and then up an even larger staircase that went up, roughly half a mile away. The entire time, Double D was trying to keep p, and thankfully he was holding up well. Despite profuse sweating, his leg muscles have held up well as the journey progressed.

At any rate, the Eds were led down the corridor and up the staircase, into another passageway that had neon sea green lights rather than blue lighting on the sides (I don't know how to describe it in the game honestly).

Eddy looked and saw that the lighting was sea green. "Okay Double D, tell me where the heck we go from here." Eddy said, seeing two passageways. One led straight while one went right.

"Well…" Double D was going to proceed with directions when suddenly a Team Flare member spotted them from up ahead.

"What's going on here?" He shouted.

"Uh oh." Eddy said, seeing the grunt come up to them. Eddy then stiffened. "Stand your ground boys! We're beating this chump!"

"Only authorized personnel are permitted! What do you think you're doing here?!" The Team Flare Grunt demanded.

"Oh no you don't!" He then pointed a poke ball at the grunt. "We're solving this problem, and you chumps ain't standing in our way!" He then threw the poke ball. "Show'em, Lucario!"

Lucario appeared out of the poke ball, ready for battle. "(Let's show these weasels who's the boss!)" He declared.

The grunt saw Eddy's approach and he scowled. "So it's gonna be like that is it? Fine by me!" The grunt then pulled out a poke ball, throwing out a Scraggy.

"Oh look! The evildoer's minion has a lizardman too!" Ed shouted with anxiousness for the battle to begin.

"One reference at a time Ed." Double D said.

Eddy moved his hand in an arc. "Use Power-Up Punch!" Lucario crouched and he jumped into the air. The enemy Scraggy watched in awe as Lucario flipped in the air and his right arm was engulfed in a red-orange aura and he let loose a yelp as he shot a punch downwards, striking the Dark and Fighting-Type's head, making him nearly flatten as he fell face first onto the ground by the downward fist.

Luacrio landed and was engulfed in a red aura, of which signaled the Attack boost. "Had enough?!" Eddy taunted.

"Get up right now!" The grunt commanded. The Scraggy obediently complied, without a word or smart aleck comment, probably because he was trained to do so. The grunt moved his hand in an arc. "Use Payback!"

"(Yes sir!)" The Scraggy said weakly as his HP was very low. His body was engulfed in a light purple energy and he then rushed towards Lucario. Scraggy ran and then leaped to attack, now coming downwards onto Lucario.

Eddy was no fool. "Dodge!" He commanded. Lucario expertly used his supreme Speed and leaped back and evaded the Payback, which burst upon hitting the floor and left a slight dent from where Scraggy landed. "Now we're talking! Use Low Sweep!"

"(Lights out, for no one is standing in front of our dreams!)" Lucario then rushed in and left Scraggy in shock and had dealt a powerful kick, sending the Shedding Pokémon flying and spinning in the air helplessly.

"What?!" The grunt was left speechless when Scraggy hit the ceiling, leaving an imprint of himself before falling back down and landing on his back, fainted. The grunt was left baffled at this power. "Uh-uh…Scraggy return!" He then returned Scraggy and quickly pulled out a second poke ball. "Go Croagunk!"

The enemy's Croagunk emerged with a croak, and Eddy merely smirked. "Really?" He asked. "Like that'll stop us! Use Bone Rush and nail that frog!"

"(Right with ya!)" Lucario then put his hands together and spread them apart, making a bone staff made of light green energy. Lucario then dashed forward and twirled the bone in his right hand and let lose a batlecry as he jabbed one end into Croagunk, making it yelp and fly back and struck the grunt as well. Apparently the Attack boost made the super effective attack defeat Croagunk in one solemn blow.

The grunt groaned as he saw stars and his Croagunk fainted, meaning Eddy won.

"Now that's what I wanna see!" Eddy shouted as Lucario's bone disappeared. He had a grin as he defeated two adversaries without trying.

Double D was left slightly concerned. "Eddy? Are you sure we should just leave him here?" He asked.

Eddy waved the matter off as he finished returning Lucario. "Bah, quit being such a scaredy-cat. By the time he comes to, this place will be giving power to that city we're suppose to be in." He said, walking right by the passed out grunt.

"My turn to squash a mole mutant!" Ed declared as he and Double D followed Eddy.

"I hope we don't have to pay for collateral damage." Double D worried, with the door and unconscious grunt as he hurried along forward, taking their chances since it's where the grunt came from.

* * *

**Route 12 – Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

They had absolutely no idea what to do. Were they suppose to stay in that one area forever? Without Surf, they were left stranded and can't cross, regardless of a Lapras or not.

At any rate, it was around three or four and Jimmy had just came back and returned holding a Rumble Badge. "Hey guys, look!" He presented the badge to the three. "I got me the Rumble Badge!"

Nazz clasped her hands together. "Awesome! You rock Jimmy!"

"Yes, Rolf acknowledges lone-wolf Jimmy's valiant accomplishment." Rolf happily said. "Rolf wishes to know how you achieved victory and recognition."

Jimmy then started to explain the battle, where his Staravia, thanks to the training and leveling up, defeated Mienfoo and Machoke, and was able to deal a sizeable amount of damage before being defeated by Hawlucha. His Pikachu sadly went down, but Roselia managed to defeat Hawluha, earning Jimmy a Rumble Badge.

"Awesome Jimmy! I'm so proud!" Nazz cheered.

Kevin hardly aid attention, but heard it regardless. Even so, he was slightly impressed by Jimmy's growth. He crossed his arms. "Yeah whatever Fluffy."

Kevin just wanted to get on with the journey. If he could be angry right now, he would, but he felt nonchalant because his anger mellowed out earlier after losing to Korrina so many times. The three didn't mind as long as he didn't give an attitude to them. Who knows if this is an achievement? At least it was better than Sarah.

Kevin blinked in remembrance. "Say Fluffy, where's that annoying pipsqueak?"

His answer came in the form of a loud scream from within Shalour City over yonder, but this didn't surprise anybody present because this was the third time they heard the scream.

"Well, at least we know that Sarah lost again." Nazz commented with distaste.

"Seems that she who gives migraines has not learned anything as of this point." Rolf pointed out.

Kevin gave a twisted face. "Speaking of this point, anybody seen that cactus head?"

"Who? Jonny?" Nazz asked, turning her head with Rolf and Jimmy, realizing that they haven't seen Jonny once. Not since Aquacorde Town. "I hope he's alright."

"He whose noggin is large has been vacant from Rolf's eyes for quite awhile now." Rolf remarked. "May Jonny the Woodboy be venturing well wherever he may uphold residence."

* * *

**Kalos Power Plant – The Eds**

Eddy had led the group through the next open door, and he was followed by Ed and Double D as he ran rather slowly since he didn't have a very keen sense of direction. His gaze went back towards the lump that followed him. "I gotta say, nice work lummox." He praised casually, remarking how Ed defeated a grunt they passed by after the grunt Eddy took out.

"My pudding bag wanted to have some fun Eddy." Ed remarked. "He made that bat a pancake." What Ed really meant was that his Snorlax demolished the enemy's Pokémon with a Body Slam.

The Eds al made way into the room and they fell frozen at what they saw. Eddy and the others were curious as they looked over a ledge and peeked downwards. Double D was left a little speechless. "Oh my…"

What they were seeing was and entire network of tubes with pure electricity that scattered about the entire flooring. Up ahead, above a staircase that was above their level of elevation, was an enormous power grid that channeled the pure electricity. (Basically think of it like in the game like I've been trying to do.)

Ed was awestruck. "We have ventured into the heart of the lair of the Mole Mutants." He quietly said. At this point, the other two Eds didn't feel like arguing since they couldn't put up with it.

"Hey you! Intruders!" A grunt on their right shouted, getting the Eds' attention. They turned right and saw a grunt barge right up to them. The Eds tensed up when the grunt stood affirm.

"Seriously?! Just how many are there?! And why do they look the same?!" Eddy complained.

"How dare you mock our style! You'll pay brat! Mightyena!" The grunt threw a poke ball and out came a quadruped Pokémon that's based on a hyena. Its body was a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It had dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears were rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose was red, and it had gray paw pads, and a shaggy mantle of black fur.

"Now what might be facing this time?" Double D wondered as he pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Dark-Type that was in front of them.

_"Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. It will always obey the commands of a skilled Trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times."_

Double D then blinked and he put his Pokedex away. "Alright, it seems that it's up to me to put this misguided creature back into order." He said, stepping forward. "Gentlemen, allow me to gain some Exp. in preparations for our gym battle."

Eddy didn't bother arguing. Through it all, he actually expected this. Normally, Double D would've been appointing no action, but through this journey, he's learned to take action into his own hands. "Knock yourself out sockhead." Eddy waved.

"Defeat the wolf man!" Ed shouted.

"And that I shall!" Double D proclaimed. "These rapscallions shall pay for restraining electricity from the innocent public!" Double D then tossed forth a poke ball. "Helioptile, assist me in eradicating these heathens from this vicinity!"

Helioptile appeared in front of Double D, prepped for battle. "(I-I'll do my best!)" She proclaimed, though somewhat nervous of the beast in front of her, to which made her gulp.

"Use Assurance!" The grunt commanded. The Dark-Type obediently listened and then started charging for Helioptile, who was starting to panic.

Double D moved his hand in an arc. "Helioptile, dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Double D shouted.

"(Yes!)" She squealed and then leaped into the air at the last second, evading Mightyena and then aimed her tail at it and fired multiple yellow rings that engulfed Mightyena in an electric dome-like field momentarily, paralyzing it.

Helioptile landed a safe distance and gave a determined face, despite her fragile self. With Thunder Wave, she was sure the odds were in their favor. Double D then forced his ram forward. "Use Razor Wind!" Helioptile then unfolded her ears and they shined a bright light as she charged up for the attack.

"Hurry up and use Swagger!" The grunt commanded. The Mightyena growled as it was engulfed in endless yellow sparks. He was prepping for the Swagger, but it never came. The Bite Pokémon fell nub by the paralysis, making the Swagger stop.

Helioptile screeched as she fired her Razor Wind attack, effectively sending crescent blades into the enemy Mightyena and making it yelp upon impact. It got swallowed in a white burst of energy before revealing that it had multiple scratches, meaning it was still able to battle. The attack did knock its HP into the lower part of the yellow zone apparently.

"Mightyena, use Assurance!" The grunt command. Mightyena then growled and ran towards Helioptile, despite that it was very slow, meaning it was open.

"Helioptile, use Parabolic Charge and defeat the misguided adversary!" Double D ordered.

"(I-I shall indeed!)" She said. Helioptile unfolded her ears yet again and blast electricity into the air. A sphere of electricity formed in the middle high in the air, which unleashed endless bolts of electricity that spread about on the battle area. Mightyena saw this and was too slow to react as it was hit before Assurance could make contact. Mightyena yelped as it was struck and the ball in the sky turned into sparkles that rained down and healed Helioptile, despite taking no damage to begin with. Mightyena wobbled and fell on its side, fainted.

"Wh-what?!" The grunt exclaimed. "Th-this can't be right?!"

"(We…we beat a bad guy!)" Helioptile smiled and jumped, overjoyed that she defeated an intimidating figure. She fought many foes before, but this one was rather intimidating, but she pulled through with Double D's guidance.

"Bravo Helioptile!" Double D praised. "You managed to defeat the enemy and teach them a lesson." He then returned a satisfied Helioptile and Double D turned towards the grunt. "Now then, care to explain to us as to what you are doing inhabiting the Power Plant?"

The grunt returned his Mightyena and scowled. "That's classified kid, now scram! If you think I'm budging because you won, then you're wrong! I ain't moving and inch!" He proclaimed, crossing his arms and standing affirm.

The next thing anybody saw was Eddy using Ed as a hammer and bashing him over the grunt's head, embedding him into the ground like a nail.

Eddy gave an annoyed face at the grunt who wouldn't answer as he still held Ed like a hammer, who laughed. "Haha! I'm a whack-a-mole." He said.

"That'll show him." Eddy said, setting Ed back down.

Double D was left slightly baffled after that display that made him flinch. "Honestly Eddy, do we always have to resort to rendering these grunts unconscious?"

Eddy raised a brow as he turned towards Double D. "I don't see you coming up with anything; besides, this one was intentional." He turned as the grunt's shoulders and head was sticking out from the platform they were on, seeing stars and the Eds walked right by.

The Eds had to proceed with as much haste so as to get to the large grid that was coming closer into view. They made way towards the diagonal platform's staircase that led them west, and then north, and nobody told them it was a very long way to the grid.

By the time they got to the grid, they were huffing and puffing. "Are we...there yet?" Eddy heaved.

"Let's hope…for our health." Double D heaved, loads of sweat dripping off of him as he was ready to sink to the floor. He then caught at how close the grid was. "Gentlemen." Through his exhaustion, the grid was spotted. "We must…we will…"

"Ed reporting to defeat the Mole Mutants twice more!" Ed proclaimed, pointing forwards. "Look!"

"Huh?" Up ahead, right in front of the power grid, there were three figures with Team Flare cloaks. "Oh great! MORE of these rotten bellyachers!" Fed up, he stomped forward. "Come on!"

"I'm with you Eddy!" Double D proclaimed as some of his fatigue went away and he and Ed followed Eddy.

The trio ventured another hundred feet and they were now thirty feet away from the cloaked figures. Eddy pointed an accusing finger at them. "Okay Team Flare, move it or lose it!"

The three cloaked figures gave an insidious laughter that reminded them all too well. The Eds have seemed to have forgotten that there was a certain group that collaborated with Team Flare.

Eddy blinked and gulped. "…uh oh."

The three cloaked figures turned and put down their hoods, revealing themselves to be the one group that drove them nuts.

"HIYA BOYS!" They greeted.

"Kankers!" Eddy squealed.

"Oh no! I wasn't prepared for another one of these scenarios!" Double D squealed.

Ed looked frightened. "The Kankers have taken over the power! They rule all Mole Mutants!"

Lee frowned with crossed arms. "Well those washouts didn't help at all." She commented.

"Yeah, why's our boss always having grunts accompany us on assignments now?" Marie complained. "They're no help at all! Those workers are gonna run loose because their lame!"

"How did you get here?!" Eddy shouted. "Last I checked, you were in that creepy Route with those stones!"

Lee chuckled at Eddy's accusation. "Being apart of Team Flare has its perks dreamboat." She said before the Kankers did a unison laughter that made the Eds uncomfortable.

Double D then stepped forward right by Eddy's side. "If I may interject, I would like to know as to what business you have here?" He asked.

"None of your beeswax bub!" Lee retorted.

"Yeah!" May snorted. "We need this power more than you do!"

"Shut up!" Le and Marie shouted towards May.

Putting it all together, Double D realized something. "Of course! It all makes sense now!" He proclaimed. "Team Flare has been pillaging electricity from Lumiose City this entire time!"

Hearing this, Eddy whipped his head towards the Kankers. "So you're behind this!" He shouted at them, taking several steps forward.

Marie scowled. "Look buddy, we've only been here since yesterday, so blame the ones that got reassigned!" Marie shouted before the three broke into a sinister smile. "Besides, we've finally got enough power at last."

"Yeah, and now that we have that power, we can power our…"

"Enough May!" Lee shouted. "Both of you!" She then turned towards the Eds and smirked as she took a few feet forward. "I say we have some fun with our boyfriends before we vamoose. What do you say girls?"

The two smirked devilishly as the Eds were very much uneasy. As the Kankers laughed and pulled out their poke balls, a certain someone appeared from above just like that. He landed in between the advancing Kankers and the startled Eds and held out his trusted board on a stick out at the enemy.

"At ease innocent civilians! For I, Captain Melonhead, and Splinter the Wonderwood, shall protect you!" Captain Melonhead proclaimed.

"Huh? Hey wait a minute!" Eddy testified. "Not you again! When are you gonna stay out of our way?!"

"Jonny?!" Double D shrieked. "Not again! What are you doing here lad?!"

Ed cheered. "Captain Melonhead strikes back guys!" Ed shouted.

Captain Melonhead gave a proud smile as he stood affirm in front of the Kankers. "You fiends shall pay for the damage you've caused to Lumiose City! For that, you three shall face-!"

"Blah, blah, get on with it fruithead!" Marie scolded.

"When will you learn deadbeat?" Lee said.

Captain Melonhead aimed Splinter at them. "You fiends full well that third time's always the charm! And after I defeat you, the Kalos region shall be safe at last!"

The Kankers and everyone fell silent for a bit, and in that time period, the Kankers looked at each other with confusion and Ed scratched his side.

The Kankers then looked at Captain Melonhead and laughed. They laughed so hard, they could've sworn their insides could've hurt. They were knee slapping and laughing at the air above. Captain Melonhead was left in question as to why the Kankers were laughing.

After they calmed down, the Kankers looked at Captain Melonhead. "Yeah right kid. Dream on." Marie stated.

"In case you haven't noticed punk, you've lost twice now." Lee said with seriousness with a hand to her cloaked hip and holding two fingers to signal the number two. "And one more thing kid, you didn't even beat one of our Pokémon the previous times. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Captain Melonhead grew uneasy at the recap of his failures, but he wouldn't be shown up by the Eds again. It was his turn to step up. "Because I believe in justice!"

The Kankers laughed once more, but much less obnoxious-like. "You can't stop Team Flare!" May snorted.

"Yeah! You'd best throw off that thing that you call a helmet and go find another hobby!" Lee scowled.

"He's probably scared that Team Flare's gonna take over." Marie taunted. "Serves him right! You'd better be kid. Either you're with us, or you're against us!"

"Enough squabbling!" Lee said, stepping forward. "Let's get to work girls!"

The Kankers then threw their poke balls, and out came the same Zangoose, Swoobat, and Rhyhorn just like last time. The three Pokémon appeared and looked battle ready.

"(I must ram you!)" Rhyhorn proclaimed.

"(Bring it on kid! You better have something cute for me to have! It's been so long since I've seen my precious Vivillon.)" Swoobat stated.

"(Well would you look at this, the same prey crawling back for more.)" Zangoose taunted.

Captain Melonhead then presented three poke balls of his own. "We shall defeat you yet!" He then threw his poke balls. "Ledian, Quilladin, and Simipour! Come out!" He shouted.

Ledian and Quilladin appeared for battle, but instead of Panpour, out came a simian Pokémon that was primarily blue. Her ears were broad with light blue insides, and she had oval eyes and a small black nose. There were several tufts of fur on her head, which resembled dreadlocks. She had a white marking around her neck that resembles a ruff, and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Her hands had five fingers, and the feet had three toes. Her tail was tipped with blue plume, resembling a spout of water.

Simipour was battle ready. "(Alrighty y'all. Let's show these lassies the exit, shall we?)" She asked with a southern accent.

The Eds saw this Pokémon and found it quite resembling to Panpour like last time, but was different. "Strange. Now did Jonny's Panpour evolve?" Double D quietly asked. He got out his Pokedex and analyzed Simipour.

_"Simipour, the Geyser Pokémon. It prefers places with clean water. When its tuft runs low, it replenishes it by siphoning up water with its tail."_

Eddy crossed his arms as he didn't find this to be interesting. "I give that joker two minutes before we get in there and show him how to battle."

Despite Eddy's claim and statement, Double D wasn't going to argue since they were on a journey and they had to get back on track as soon as possible. "Very well then." He said stiffly. "We'll step in soon."

"We'll be eating the peanut gallery Captain Melonhead!" Ed shouted.

Captain Melonhead moved his arm in an arc. "Alright, it's time we end this here and now! Ledian, Silver Wind! Quilladin, Bite! And Simipour, Scald!"

"(Justice shall be upon you scoundrels!)" Ledian proclaimed. Her wings flashed and she unleashed a wind with silver powder that went at Zangoose.

"(You better prepare for a humiliating defeat, for we won't give into you!)" Quilladin proclaimed as his bucked tooth glowed and he charged right for Swoobat.

"(Saddle up y'all! Time for you to take a shower!)" Simipour then unleashed a stream of steaming boiling water at Rhyhorn.

Lee grinned. "Ready girls?" She asked. "Alright, let's get this guy out of the way! Use Crush Claw!"

"Use Air Slash!" Marie shouted.

May snorted and gave her command. "Use Rock Blast!"

Just then, the three Pokémon smirked and then they did the most unexpected thing you'd ever seen, or read. The Crush Claw the Zangoose used was to cut straight through the Silver Wind, cutting it down the middle as Zangoose stayed still and smirked, shocking Ledian.

As for Swoobat, she used Air Slash at the incoming Quilladin. She let loose multiple light blue saw disc-like energy blades as she flapped her glowing wings. The Air Slash attack easily intercepted Quilladin's Bite and Quilladin didn't stand much of a chance at the super effective move as Swoobat's Air Slash aimed not only to intercept and do damage, but Swoobat let loose one more disc and it exploded upon contact, making Quilladin yelp and he was shot at the incoming Scald that was meant for Rhyhorn. Quilladin squealed in agony as he was hit with Scald and was enveloped in steam.

Captain Melonhead looked in horror that the Kankers outclassed him yet again. "Quilladin!"

Simipour jerked back and stopped Scald, seeing as how she had struck her teammate. "(Oh good golly! I didn't for that to-!)" Her guilt was short-lived when Rhyhorn's Rock Blast burst through the big steam cloud, four silver energy waves in the shape of her forehead went and collided with Simipour as she was left in shock. She was helpless as she was hit with the attack, making a small burst of energy envelope her and she yelped.

Captain Melonhead was once again left in shock. "Simipour! Quilladin! Stay strong you two! We can still wi…" His confident encouragement didn't work as the steam and smoke settled, showing a Simipour on a knee, and a fainted Quilladin from taking an Air Slash and an unintentional Scald. Captain Melonhead looked at Splinter in question. "What?...w-we're outmatched?...Come on Splinter! We can't give up now!"

His confidence was once again short-lived when he heard the Kankers laughing. Lee crossed her arms with a grin on her face. "See that girls? That's how you roughhouse." They then laughed once again.

"How'd they do that?" Eddy was wide-eyed in surprise at that display.

Double D was at a loss for words as well. "Dear me. It appears that their collaboration and teamwork enabled them to effortlessly block their attacks with not only moves, but using the enemy's allies as shields, making them damage themselves." Double deduced.

"So you're saying that they're basically using fruithead's Pokémon against themselves?" Eddy summarized.

"Correct Eddy."

"Don't give up Captain Melonhead!" Ed shouted with big eyes. "Send the menaces back to where they came!"

Marie frowned. "Let's finish up this clown already." She remarked. "He's weak."

"Yeah, let's finish him!" May agreed.

Lee smirked with her arms crossed. "I couldn't agree more." She then extended her arm out. "Now get moving and use Shadow Claw Zangoose! Now!" She commanded.

Marie extended her arm out as well. "Use Heart Stamp and finish that fly!"

May snorted and extended her arm out. "Use Rock Blast again!"

"Both of you, dodge!" Captain Melonhead urged. As Zangoose came forward with her right claw encased in black energy and purple outlining, Ledian ascended as quickly as she could.

"(I'm not a fool!)" The Five Star Pokémon proclaimed as she successfully evaded the Shadow Claw. "(What?!)" However, she failed to see Swoobat right in front of her.

"(We meet again, Vivillon stealer!)" Swoobat shouted and a pink heart appeared from her nose that struck Ledian. Ledian winced at the damage she took, since she had low defense. Ledian glanced and saw Rhyhorn's incoming Rock Blast. Just one would finish her.

"Ledian, dodge and use Mach Punch!" Captain Melonhead urged. Ledian ascended once more and evaded the Rock Blast, and then her fist glowed and she zoomed in at high speed and struck Rhyhorn's head, making her wince, hardly any damage been taken.

"(It can't be! Her Defense is that high?!)" She exclaimed.

"(I must ram you into oblivion!)" Rhyhorn proclaimed.

May snorted as she moved her arm in an arc. "Use Chip Away!" She commanded. Rhyhorn then roared as she then swatted her head in Ledian's abdomen, making her yelp as she was sending hurling into the sky.

"(Curse you!)" Ledian wailed as she spun downwards and landed on her back with a harsh thud, making the ground thud. Ledian moaned as she had taken too much and fainted.

Captain Melonhead got to her knees and looked on with desperation as his Ledian didn't score much of any damage. "No, Ledian. Not you too." He said, losing hope. He then blinked and looked back up at the Kankers and pointed at them. "You won't get the best of me!"

"Enough!" Lee shouted. "May, Marie, let's finish this dead weight."

"Dead weight! I am justice!" Captain Melonhead assured. "I'll fight you until…"

"You give up?" Lee butted in. "Whatever it is you are, you ain't stopping our goals kid. Use X-Scissor!"

"(Time to finish my prey once and for all!)" Her proclamation then ended with her raising her arms and her claws glowed light blue and she put them together to make an 'X' shape energy that was outlined in magenta and fell forward towards Simipour.

Captain Melonhead wasn't gonna take this lying down. Despite the numbers, he won't be shown up by the Eds again. He was meant to bring justice by himself, and that is what he shall do. He shot out a command. "Dodge that!"

"(You're gonna regret doin' that lassy!)" Simipour exclaimed as she jumped and dodged the incoming X-Scissor.

Swoobat was still in the air and awaited Marie's command. "Use Air Slash and nail that monkey!" Swoobat then did just that and unleashed her light blue saw disc-like energy blades that traveled towards Simipour in midair.

"Not this time rapscallions! Scald!" Captain Melonhead urged. In midair, Simipour unleashed her Scald and the steaming water collided with the Air Slash. Surprisingly, the two attacks cancelled the other out, leaving a huge steam cloud from the colliding Scald and Air Slash attack.

Simipour landed on the ground on one knee and kept silent as she pinpointed Swoobat with her sensory. Captain Melonhead then gave another command. "Use Acrobatics!" Simipour then jumped and lunged at incredible speed through the steam cloud, startling Swoobat on the other side.

"(Say what?!)" Swoobat shouted.

"(Saddle up for this round lassy!)" Simipour then unleashed a multitude of barrages that left multiple afterimages of herself as she struck Swoobat multiple times. Swoobat yelped as she descended from the endless blows received and she shook her head and straightened out when she was at a low elevation.

Simipour descended with the steam finally gone, and she had her sights on Zangoose. "Use Bite!" As Simipour came down, Zangoose saw her teeth glowing.

Zangoose snickered. "(Hmph. What a bum. This will only take a second."

Lee grinned. "Zangoose, finish that monkey off!" Zangoose then jumped as Lee said that. "Use X-Scissor!" Zangoose got into the air and then initiated X-Scissor. Both Simipour and Zangoose both let loose battlecries and finally collided. Their two attacks momentarily passed the other and they posed behind the other.

Lee remained while Captain Melonhead was biting his own fingers in the suspense. Captain Melonhead then felt a wave of shock overcome him when Zangoose grinned and Simipour dropped to the ground seconds later, fainted.

"No! Simipour!" Captain Melonhead shouted in despair. "This can't be!" He returned her and then made haste for another Pokémon. "Uh…uh…Splinter?" He asked for what to do, and he didn't like the answer. "B-But I can't wing it!...Urrgh! Fine! Go Dwebble!"

Dwebble emerged from his poke ball and looked at the three that looked down on him. "(It's destiny that shall lead me to take you down this time!)"

The Kankers looked at each other with some form of surprise. "This guy must be desperate." Lee thought.

"Whatever. Swoobat, Air Slash!" Marie commanded with an arc in her arm.

"(You ain't cute, just like before. Get out of my sight!)" Swoobat unleashed her attack, to which Dwebble saw coming.

"Use Rock Slide to defend!" Captain Melonhead shouted. Dwebble then raised his claws and ripples appeared in the sky, and that's when rocks started to fall from said ripples and fall downwards in front of Dwebble, and also some were starting to fall down on Swoobat, Zangoose, and Rhyhorn. The Rock Slide helped protect Dwebble and stop Air Slash, but Swoobat dodged with her Speed and Rhyorn took the hit and hardly sustained damage.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Lee shouted and Zangoose used her Ghost-Type move to completely shatter rocks as she defended herself with a grin, effectively crushing every gray rock that fell. She was left unscathed as the rocks were nothing but little pebbles thanks to her sharp claws.

As Captain Melonhead looked on with uncertainty, May snorted a command. "Now, use Bulldoze!"

"(Must bash you!)" Rhyhorn shouted as she got on her hind legs and slammed her front legs into the platform they were on, making a shockwave run through the area. Zangoose dodged by jumping and Swoobat wasn't affected because she was in the air to begin with, and Dwebble was left in shock as the rocks he used to defend with had been flung into the air by Bulldoze.

"(I don't want my destiny to be crushed!)" Dwebble shouted as then scurried and evaded the falling rocks that crashed yet again, this time shattering into nothing as they hit the platform. Dwebble managed to come out unscathed, but just barely. Unfortunately, that left him open for an attack.

Lee grinned as she extended her out. "Use Shadow Claw and nail that thing!"

Zangoose's right arm was coated in a black aura with purple outlining and lunged at Dwebble. "(We're done with you!)" Zangoose slashed at Dwebble as he was unable to react in time and he was sent soaring in the air.

"Dwebble, straighten out! Hurry and use Smack Down on Swoobat!" Captain Melonead urged. Dwebble tried to straighten out as that was his priority, but it was hard to do with the rock on his back as he was slow with momentum.

"Use Air Slash and nail that sucker!" Marie shouted.

"(Bye-bye!)" Swoobat cued and she unleashed her Air Slash attack that went at Dwebble as he had finally straightened out. Dwebble was unable to defend and didn't use Smack Down in time and was hit head on. The little Bug and Rock-Type yelped as he sailed backwards.

"Dwebble, hang on!" Captain Melonhead urged. Dwebble sailed back and had hit Captain Melonhead in the face, knocking him and his sidekick to the floor. The force of Dwebble also damaged the melon he had on his head, chipping off a large sum and leaving only a small fraction of the melon to protect his head. The rest of the melon splattered on the floor close to where Dwebble had landed and fainted. Splinter's mask came off as the stick snapped and he fell onto the floor as well. Captain Melonhead's shirt was also torn up pretty badly as well as he laid there in a daze.

"See? What'd I tell ya? A deadbeat!" Lee then started laughing and the other two Kankers joined in as well.

"Oh dear! Jonny fellow, are you alright?!" Double D shouted.

Ed clenched his own head and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "Captain Melonhead has been defeated! Why must the good die young?!"

"He ain't dead ya lunkhead, baldy's just out!" Eddy exclaimed, now seeing that it was Jonny, and Double D was right this entire time. "Ya see? We should've handled this from the start Double D!"

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Well Eddy, at least Jonny tried."

As the broken Captain Melonhead started to get up from his daze, he felt is back crack as he was slightly disoriented. "Oooiii. What happened Plank? Plank?!" Captain Melonhead turned with horror to find Plank unmasked and bruised like Jonny, and Jonny looked at himself and saw his attire was damaged, and he turned to see that almost all of his melon had been splattered, only a fraction covering his head. He stood there in revelation as he had little options as his Dwebble had fainted.

Captain Melonhead just stood in deep shock that his cover was blown, he was defeated a third time, and he was taunted mercilessly by the Kankers. He turned towards Plank. "Plank…I don't understand buddy."

"Step aside ya bald-headed badger." Eddy said, walking right by Jonny. "Looks like we'll have to clean up your mess for ya."

Captain Melonhead jerked towards the front as he saw Eddy step up, and he got to his feet and he raced to block off Eddy and the other Eds as they proceeded. "No! Stand back! Justice shall…shall…" He trailed off as Ed grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up and put him aside.

"Pardon me miss." Ed said as Captain Melonhead was put on the ground and he was left in revelation as he was gonna be shown up again. All he could do is watch.

"Jonny. I'd advise that you be more careful and allow us to settle the matter." Double D said and turned back towards the front and stepped forwards with the Eds.

Captain Melonhead turned towards his pal Plank. "We can't just…what?...There's nothing we can do?! We're outmatched, and only the Eds have a chance?!" Captain Melonhead exclaimed at his wooden pal. "But…huh? All we can do is watch and learn?!" Captain Melonhead just looked on as the Eds had out their poke balls.

Eddy pointed his at the Kankers. "Your time has come Kankers!" Eddy shouted. "After we beat you three, it's off to get our next badge!"

Le crossed her arms. "Well I hope you put a better fight than that last bozo." She said, offending Captain Melonhead.

"Team Flare has been stealing power for their own selfish gain, and for that we shall make it our priority to stop you!" Double D proclaimed.

"We shall restore power to the surface world, and we shall conquer you with our monsters!" Ed proclaimed.

The Kankers laughed as their Zangoose, Swoobat, and Rhyhorn all were still ready for battle. "Show us what you're made of!" Lee shouted.

"Let's go boys!" Eddy shouted, throwing his poke ball. "Venusaur, get out here!"

"Wartortle, I request your assistance in this battle!" Double D shouted.

"Come forth my fire-breathing lizardman!" Ed shouted.

Out came the three aforementioned Pokémon set and ready to battle with everything they had.

"(I can handle the Rhyhorn, for my Water-Type moves shall defeat her.)" Wartortle said.

Charmeleon growled. "(The one with the claws is mine!)"

Venusaur narrowed his eyes. "(I can handle the one in the middle, and I can get us a clear advantage to begin with.)"

May pointed at Venusaur. "Look, they brought us flowers!"

"Kind of cliché if you ask me." Marie said.

"I love flowers, how touching. Mind if I cut them up?" Lee taunted with a sinister smile. "Use X-Scissor!"

"(I'm gonna slice and dice like no tomorrow!)" Zangoose shouted. He then initiated her X-Scissor and made a break for Venusaur, who just stood there.

Ed extended his arm. "Defend the Jungle Master with Flame Burst!" Charmeleon opened his mouth and fired an orange-yellow fireball at the incoming X-Scissor. The Flame Burst attack struck the X-Scissor, and exploded upon impact. Due to the Types, the Bug-Type move was overpowered and Zangoose yelped as she reeled back from taking damage from that Fire-Type assault.

Charmeleon stepped forward in front of Venusaur, and Venusaur stayed still and looked down at Charmeleon. "(Thank you for saving me.)"

"(I only did it because I was told to.)" Charmeleon scowled without turning towards him. "(Make sure you don't get in my way.)"

"Charmeleon! Unleash the Flame Burst again!" Ed commanded. Charmeleon then unleashed another orange-yellow fireball and aimed it at Zangoose again. Zangoose effortlessly dodged by jumping and landing safely, taking no damage from that attack.

"(You're gonna have to do better than that.)" Zangoose taunted, to which Charmeleon scowled.

Double D extended his arm forward. "I do believe that it is my turn to attack yes?" Double D said. "Now Wartortle, use Water Pulse and defeat Rhyhorn!"

"(Very well. Time to teach this guy a lesson!)" Wartortle said. "(This should take care of you!)" Wartortle then fired a blue sphere of energy and aimed it at Rhyhorn.

May moved her arm in an arc. "Use Chip Away!"

"(Must ram that turtle!)" Rhyhorn then claws the ground and then began her charge straight for the Water Pulse, which was very stupid. The horn made contact with the Water-Type move, which made an aquatic explosion that made Rhyhorn yelp. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Rhyhorn had fainted.

"Oh no! Rhyhorn!" May shouted.

Lee turned towards May. "Get over it May!" She turned back towards the battlefield. "Use Slash!" Zangoose then went at Charmeleon with glowing claws.

"Swoobat, use Heart Stamp!" Marie shouted. Swoobat then made a pink heart in front of her and then went right for Venusaur.

Eddy smirked knowing how to handle this situation. "Okay boys! Time to use that psycho whatyoumacallit!" Eddy shouted.

Double D raised a brow. "You mean psychology?"

"That too!" Eddy said. "Venusaur, use Vine Whip and grab that thing!"

"(I know just what to do!)" Venusaur said. "(I'll stop her attack!)" Venusaur then unleashed Vine Whip and the attack wasn't aimed right for the Heart Stamp, rather it was aimed for Swoobat's little feet. Venusaur's Vine Whip grabbed the little feet and jerked Swoobat to make her get of balance, stopping her attack.

"(Wh-What?! Get off of me!)" Swoobat shouted, but all Venusaur did was swing his vine and made Swoobat follow towards her left and she yelped as Venusaur had let go and she was sent flying into Zangoose just as she was about to use Slash. Swoobat was struck with the Slash attack instead, making her yelp and she fell to the floor, fainted.

Zangoose stood there in shock as the Eds used their strategy from before and used their own teammates as shields. Zngoose was surprisingly shocked by this psychology and raised a brow as she turned towards the Kanto Starters. "(Nice shot.)"

Marie was appalled. "Say what?!" She clenched her fists as she was very angry and disappointed, much like May when her Rhyhorn went down.

Lee turned towards them. "We're not down yet girls!" She turned back towards the battle and extended an arm out. "Take that overgrown veggie out with Shadow Claw!"

"(You'll pay for that last move you nuisance!)" Zangoose shouted and rushed with Shadow Claw towards Venusaur, who didn't budge.

Double D gave a command. "Quickly, use Protect and shield yourself and Venusaur!"

"(Don't worry, their offense won't break through protect!)" Wartortle assured, rushing in front of Venusaur and making a turquoise shield to defend as Zangoose slashed downwards. Fortunately, the Shadow Claw failed and Zangoose grunted.

"Now! Vine Whip!" Eddy shouted.

"(Now she's open!)" Venusaur unleashed his Vine Whip once more, driving his vines into her furry abdomen and she gawked as she flew backwards into a skid. At the end of the skid, she coughed and held up a claw.

"(You'll regret that!)" She proclaimed before wincing at the lack of HP. That Flame Burst from earlier and last Vine Whip chunked off a lot of HP, another attack should do the trick against her.

"Ed! Let'em have it!" Eddy shouted.

"Gotcha! Use the Fire Fang that shall burn the vermin of Planet Feral Cats!" Ed shouted. Charmeleon roared as he opened his mouth and fire emerged and he rushed towards Zangoose.

"Oh no you don't! Crush Claw!" Lee shouted. Lee's Zangoose rushed towards Charmeleon with glowing blue claws and she went to slam them down on Charmeleon.

The two Pokémon were a short distance from the other as they let loose battlecries. Zangoose was rushing in faster as she had better Speed. "(This is it for you!)" Zangoose shouted.

"Now Double D! Now!" Ed shouted.

"Right-O! Use Aqua Tail!" Double D commanded. Wartortle then jumped into the air and released a powerful jet of water from his tail at Zangoose. Zangoose didn't notice until the last second and she was forced to jerk back to evade, the Aqua Tail provided an interception that allow Charmeleon to jump over the jetting water and surprise Zangoose from above.

"(Just as I had predicted. Perfect timing.)" Wartortle commented.

"(Surprise!)" Charmeleon shouted from above and Zangoose went wide-eyed as Charmeleon bit his Fire Fang into her shoulder, letting fire surge throughout said part and she yelped in pain and when Charmeleon let go, Zangoose jerked back and she winced once more before looking dizzy and fatigued.

"(You'll…regret…that…)" She was unable to say anymore and she fell backwards, fainted.

"(I told you, you never stood a chance against me fool!)" Charmeleon taunted at the fainted Zangoose.

Lee returned Zangoose with a frown. "What a load of bum." She said. "Well girls, I guess we have no other choice!" The three Kankers then grinned.

"Oh yeah, round two!" May shouted with glee.

"Say what?!" Eddy exclaimed with surprise.

Double D looked just as surprised as well. "Oh dear, but I thought those three were their only Pokémon?"

The Kankers smirked as they all then threw three more poke balls. The poke balls opened, revealing new Pokémon that they've acquired and didn't reveal until now.

For Lee, out came a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. She had a ruff around her neck and chest and a tuft on the top of her head adorned with a single blue-black oval. She had a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of her head. The feet had three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of her hind legs and the elbows of her front legs.

For Marie, out came a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembled a yoga practitioner. She had a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covered the upper portion of her head, with one on top and one on both sides. Her large, eyes were slightly covered by the headpiece, and her red lips seem to be in a puckered position. Her legs were covered with puffy, red pants that had a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips.

For May, out came a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Her legs had a thick, fur-like covering resembling a skirt. Her primary feature was a pair of large black jaws that emerged from the back of her head. The jaws had an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth, with six on the top row and four on the bottom. She had red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on both sides of her head.

The three Pokémon looked at the Kanto Starters and grinned. "(We'll bring disaster to those who go against us.)" Lee's Pokémon said.

"(I say we turn their worlds into peachy rays of sunshine that we'll alter and manipulate for our amusement.)" Marie's Pokémon said.

"(I say we fangs them for the memories we'll make.)" May's Pokémon said.

The Eds all looked in awe as the Kankers had another set ready that they didn't use until now. The Eds got out their Pokedex and analyzed the three.

_"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer."_

"_Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon. It elegantly avoids attacks with dance-like steps, then launches a devastating blow in the same motion."_

_ "Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams."_

They put their Pokedex away and they looked back at their adversaries. "Gentlemen, this may be tougher than the last set we've fought." Double D warned.

"I hear ya sockhead, so let's make this quick!" Eddy shouted, moving his hand in an arc. "Use Poison Powder and nail that white thing!"

"(We'll take advantage and siphon off your energy pal!)" Venusaur shouted, unleashing a cloud of purple sparkling powder that engulfed Absol.

Absol winced as she had purple sparks and was poisoned as she took the Poison Powder. "(Well, this is a disaster.)" She remarked.

"And now, use Aqua Tail on Medicham!" Double D shouted. Wartortle jumped as he unleashed a jetting stream of water from his tail at Meicham, who merely took the attack and only skid a few feet back.

Marie chuckled. "Do you like what you see? A Meditite doesn't evolve until at Level 37, so you better fix what you're trying to make."

"Oh dear! I didn't expect the level to be so high!" Double D commented.

Marie moved her arm in an arc. "Use Hidden Power!"

"(I'll make your pleasant happy place a misery!)" Medicham shouted as she unleashed a light blue ball of energy at Wartortle.

"Use Protect!" Double D shouted. Wartortle did as told and a turquoise shield appeared, defending the Water-Type.

"Nuh, uh, uh! Use Feint and nail that sucker!" Marie commanded with a smirk. Medicham then had her fists glow white and she rushed towards the Wartortle behind the Protect and then struck the Protect, breaking it and startling Double D and Wartortle alike.

"Feint can break through Protect?! I didn't have data for that move!" Double D shouted, stating he didn't see that move yet.

"(Oh no, this can't be good!)" Wartortle shouted before getting struck with Feint and jerking back from the Normal-Type move.

May extended her arm out. "Use Feint Attack on that lizard!"

Mawile then disappeared and Charmeleon stayed still, trying to locate Mawile, but fell short when he was struck from behind by Mawile whirling her jaws, making Charmeleon scowl as he tumbled forward. "(Hope you got a nice bite off of that!)" Mawile teased.

Charmeleon got up and turned around. "(You'll pay for that!)"

"Use Swords Dance!" Lee shouted. Absol, taking a little poison damage, made illusionary swords and then they circled and crossed, creating a thick red aura that meant an Attack boost. "Now use Slash!"

"(Time for you to meet your disaster!)" Absol shouted and jumped into the air with her claws glowing and extending.

Venusaur looked up and saw Absol coming down with Slash. Eddy made a quick act. "Quick, use Razor Leaf!"

"(This'll hold you off!)" Venusaur unleashed a fierce array of glowing green leaves that shot at Absol and the other two. Medicham saw this and she backflipped and dodged the Razor Leaf, as to where Mawile didn't move and used her jaws as a shield, and her Steel-Type characteristic allowed her to sustain little damage. As to Absol, the Razor Leaf went at her, but she slashed right through, taking no damage as her Slash went through every leaf that went at her. As Venusaur was left in shock, Absol slashed with her claws downward on Venusaur's head, making the Grass and Poison-Type yelp in great pain and skid back harshly.

"What?! Venusaur!" Eddy shouted. Venusaur winced and slowly straightened up, but that Slash was boosted by Swords Dance, and that left his HP in the red. Another Slash would do him in.

Absol landed and took poison damage, but other than that, she was fine. "(A fine disaster this turned out to be.)"

Marie moved her arm in an arc. "Use Force Palm!" Medicham then jumped up and she had her palm out as she was coming down.

"Quickly now, use Water Pulse to intercept!" Double D shouted. Wartortle then fired the Water Pulse attack, which collided with the Force Palm, the palm thrusting and making the water explode. There was a brief cloud to obscure their visions, but Medicham emerged from the cloud from above and surprised Wartortle, striking him with Force Palm once more and making him gawk and shoot back and tumbled onto his abdomen.

"(G'ow! That one dealt a serious blow.)" He muttered as he felt his HP go down the drain, leaving him with HP in the low yellow zone.

"Use Crunch!" May shouted. Mawile then opened up her enormous jaws and then the teeth glowed and extended. Mawile then jumped and she let loose a battlecry as she went downwards onto Charmeleon.

"Unleash the fangs of the inferno!" Ed commanded, pitting Fire Fang against Crunch.

"(With pleasure!)" Charmeleon then engulfed his mouth in flames and he jumped after Mawile. The two attacks went at the other, but Mawile's enormous jaws triumphed in the end, and the Crunch bit down on Charmeleon's left side before Fire Fang could hit. Charmeleon let loose a yelp as Mawile's jaws swung Charmeleon in midair and threw him into the ground with a huge thud.

"Oh no! Charmeleon!" Ed shouted.

The Kankers all laughed at the Eds as their Kanto Starters were at a disadvantage. Charmeleon and Wartortle slowly arose to their feet, and Venusaur was breathing deeply as he was exhausted.

Venusaur huffed. "(These guys…are tough.)"

"(I…agree.)" Wartortle stated. "(These three…are higher leveled.)"

"(I won't…lose.)" Charmeleon said. "(Do you hear me?!)" He then roared.

Eddy growled and clenched his fists. "Come on! Pull yourselves together! We got a battle to win!"

"Eddy's right fellows." Double D urged. "We must put everything into this battle, so as to restore power to Lumiose City."

"Unleash your wrath and bring power back to the surface world!" Ed shouted.

Charmeleon chuckled. "(You heard them guys. Let's unleash our full power!)"

"(Let's! We'll do good to restore peace to the city!)" Wartortle shouted.

"(Let's rough them up!)" Venusaur shouted. The three Kanto Starters let loose a shout, and then Charmeleon and Wartortle started glowing a light blue with energy fields, as to where Venusaur was outlined in light green, his Overgrow activated.

"Say what?!" Lee shouted, seeing the sudden turn of events.

Marie narrowed her eyes. "What are they doing now?"

"Look they're glowing!" May shouted.

The Eds were left baffled at Charmeleon and Wartortle both started to grow. Double D smiled as he saw the process the two Kanto Starters were going through. "Can it be…?"

"They have answered our call and shall transform!" Ed shouted.

They saw Charmeleon not only grow, but the appendages were surprisingly less elongated, yet the horn on the head split into two, and the neck grew a lot. The most noticeable development was the wings that started to sprout. When the light exploded, it showed a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. He was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail, which burned with a sizable flame. He had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of his rectangular head. There were two fangs visible in the upper jaw when his mouth was closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from his back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. The arms were short and skinny compared to his robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. He also had stocky legs and cream-colored soles under his feet.

As for Wartortle, they saw the shell expand and the appendages did as well. The tail was noticeably smaller and there were two canon protrusions revealed. When the light exploded, it revealed a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. His body was dark blue and mostly hidden by the tough, brown shell. The shell had a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircled the arms. Two powerful water cannons were in the top sides of his shell. His head had triangular ears which were black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. His arms were thick and striated with three claws on each hand. His feet had three claws on the front and one on the back, and he had a stubby tail.

Both Pokémon roared upon their evolution, making the platform shake and the Kankers and their Pokémon startled. Everyone, exclude Venusaur, was shocked at these final forms.

"My word! Wartortle and Charmeleon have finally evolved!" Double D exclaimed.

"(These guys won't keep us down when we can just increase our power when others are at stake! Our increased offense and defense shall triumph!)" The Water-Type declared.

"YAY! I GOT A DRAGON GUYS!" Ed shouted.

"(This power…it's glorious. No one can stop me now! No one!)" The Fire and Flying-Type shouted.

Both Double D and Ed got out their Pokedex and analyzed the newly evolved Kanto Starters.

_"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles."_

_ "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely."_

"Well now, this is a shock! Seems we'll have the advantage yet gentlemen! Let's press on with this battle!" Double D proclaimed.

Since Charizard and Blastoise evolved, that meant their HP increased, bringing them away from the red zone, but they had to end this as in now, the same with Venusaur.

"Alright sockhead! Let's go!" Eddy shouted. "Venusaur, let's hit'em hard! Use Razor Leaf!"

"(We'll hit them all hard!)" Venusaur shouted. "(Down you go!)" Venusaur unleashed his Razor Leaf once more. The glowing leaves were shot at the whole opposing side, and Mawile defended once more with her jaws, but the Overgrow-powered Razor Leaf did more damage than she realized and she flew back taking a lot of damage. Her HP had deteriorated into the yellow zone.

Marie moved her arm in an arc. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham then jumped high into the air, evading Razor Leaf and grinned as her knee glowed white and was aimed right for Venusaur.

"(Time to turn your calm hopes into despair-!)" Suddenly, Medicham was cut off when Charizard roared and flapped his wings and soared after Medicham.

Charizard spread his wings and they glowed as he was a few feet above Medicham, who was a high altitude already. "(Choke on this!)" Charizard roared as he converged his wings and struck Medicham in the face, making a small burst of energy erupt. Medicham yelped as she was hit with the super effective Flying-Type move, and she fell to the ground with a thud, fainted.

"Say what?!" Marie was baffled. "That bag of scales has a high enough Attack to trump Medicham's Defense?!"

Charizard landed and roared in triumph, much to Ed's joy. "HOORAY! My dragon has vanquished the monster!"

"And Ed, I do believe that last move Charizard utilized was Wing Attack." Double D said as he scrutinized the move.

Absol saw the Razor Leaf and she expertly dodged by jumping and started running passed the Razor Leaf towards Venusaur. "(This disaster shall fall on you!)"

"Use Bite!" Lee commanded. Absol's fangs glowed and she jumped into the air.

She was coming down onto Venusaur when Eddy extended his arm out. "Oh no you don't! Use Vine Whip!" Venusaur's Vine Whip shot at Absol, but the vines were outlined in light green, meaning Overgrow's influence was effective.

Absol saw this and went wide-eyed. She was forced to back off as she jerked back and evaded the Vine Whip, but just barely. As she was descending, this allowed for Blastoise to take a shot.

"Blastoise, launch the Aqua Tail!" Double D commanded.

"(Time to reach perfect timing!)" Blastoise shouted. He turned and his tail shot forth a jetting stream of water at Absol as she descended and she was rendered defenseless and she got blasted from the side. She yelped as she crashed into the platform several feet away on the Kanker's left, revealing that Absol had fainted.

"What gives?!" Lee exclaimed in annoyance. She gritted her teeth as she turned towards May. "May! Stop them!"

"You bet Lee!" May snorted and extended her arm out. "Use Crunch!"

"(Fangs for making me angry!)" Mawile exclaimed as she then jumped and opened her massive jaws to put the hurt on the Kanto Starters, which was a terrible move for Charizard was ready to burn Mawile to oblivion.

"Unleash the Flame Burst and destroy the flytrap of Planet Jungle Mania!" Ed shouted.

"(Say ah!)" Charizard then fired a fireball at Mawile, but his aim wasn't for Mawile's body, better yet he aimed right for the jaws and the Flame Burst exploded right when the Crunch came down on the Fire-Type move, which made a fiery explosion that engulfed Mawile completely. There was smoke everywhere in the air above and the Eds watched as Mawile soared downwards and landed with a massive thud, her huge jaws having smoke arise from the Flame Burst and it was revealed she fainted.

"What?! No!" May shouted. "Guys, we're done for!"

The Kanto Starters let loose a big roar that made the platform shake in their victory.

"HAHA! THAT'S HOW YA WIN IT BOYS!" Eddy shouted and cheered.

"HOORAY! MY DRAGON HAS WON!" Ed shouted.

Double D smiled. "I too am overly joyed by this accomplishment fellows. Well done Blastoise!"

"(We expertly handled them with teamwork. Right guys?)" Blastoise asked.

Venusaur nodded. "(Sure.)"

Charizard looked away. "(Big deal! We only won because we gained power. The next time those clowns are called out to fight, they're gonna be on the receiving end of my fury.)" He growled.

The Kankers returned their Pokémon and then the Eds returned theirs. Eddy then stepped forward with aggression. "Okay Kankers! You better tell us what's going on with the power!"

Lee merely frowned. "Boy would you like to know!" She and the other Kankers then put their hoods back up. Lee and the other two then smirked. "But I do like me a strong man."

May turned towards her sisters. "Guys, when's the boss gonna get those stones?!" She wined.

Fortunately, Marie grabbed her mouth and yanked her closer. "Shut it! We'll get'em soon!"

"Stones? For what?" Double D asked accusingly.

"None of your beeswax!" Lee shouted. "Girls, let's vamoose! The boss man is expecting the power back soon."

Marie gave an even grin as she then held out two devices. "Wish we could stay boys, but we're on a deadline! See you next time!" She then dropped the devices, and a large smoke cloud erupted and the Eds covered up and yelped as everything was covered in smoke.

The Eds coughed and waved away the smoke, and after a few moments, it was shown that when the Eds looked back, the Kankers were gone.

"Oh, what?! AGAIN?!" Eddy shouted. "Just where the heck did they get those things anyway?!"

"I WANT TO BE A NINJA TOO!" Ed shouted.

"Not now Ed." Double D sighed. "…still, what could they be up to?" He contemplated. "The fossils, the rocks in Route 10, and now power within the Power Plant? This just doesn't add up…"

"Oh my!" A voice called out from behind, making the Eds turn around and see a masked duo, one guy had a blue mask and scarf, and the girl had a red mask and scarf.

"Say what? When did you…?!" Eddy was left confused when the two masked figures turned about, examining the place.

The figures turned and looked at the Eds. "Well now, you three chased them off before we even got here." The female continued. "Well, guess there's always room for defenders of Kalos!"

Ed was shaking from head to toe! "OH BOY!" He hopped about in glee. "I want to be a comic hero guy too!"

Double D chuckled. "Really Ed? Comic books? What we have here are more vigilantes, who are simply trying to-!"

Double D was halted when Eddy shoved him and turned and noticed something. He had arms crossed. "Okay sockhead, just where did that baldy go?"

"Jonny?" Double D asked. Ed and Double D both realized that Jonny wasn't there. "Strange? Did he depart after our battle?"

"Anyways…" The male said, getting the Eds' attention. "You'll be happy to know that thanks to you, the ones who commandeered the Power Plant took off! The workers should be able to rest at ease and be able to get power back on within an hour!"

The Eds cheered and Ed hugged Eddy, almost squishing him. "We saved the surface world guys!"

"Yes Ed, I do believe we've done well." Double D remarked.

When Ed let go, Eddy gave a grin and pulled the Eds closer. "Check it out boys! I can see us in lights! We're uptown!"

"But I thought we were underground Eddy?" Ed asked, making Eddy looked on despondently and let go of his comrades.

"I can see that you three are doing well, so take these." The male masked person then handed Eddy, Double D, and Ed several Full Restores, too much of their delight.

"Sweet!" Eddy shouted, cramming them and shoving them into his already stuffed backpack.

"Well, I guess since those guys aren't around, we're done here." The female said. "Us mysterious people should be off now. Au Revoir!" Just like that, the female and male masked individuals departed and took off, leaving the Eds confused.

"Hey wait…!" Eddy's call went unanswered as the duo were out of sight. Eddy then looked unamused. "Geez, is this how all masked heroes act?"

"I'm sure that was Sina and Dexio. They can't fool us that easily." Double D said, remembering their names. "Still…where's Jonny?"

"TOOTALLOO!" Ed shouted. "Until we meet again comic book hero guys!"

Eddy then turned around, seeing as how the grid wasn't going as crazy as it was before. "So you can't just have your Helioptile use that Electric-Type move and get this thing in order or what?"

Double D shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not simple Eddy. Naturally the grid is manually operated in a control room, where the workers are. Anyone who's out here is to merely observe and check as the grid functions. We should visit the control room and see if they need assistance there."

Up above, along the pipelines, a broken Captain Melonhead had only a fraction of his melon on his head as he looked angrily and deranged at the Eds as they left. "…that should be my victory…"

* * *

**Later…**

The Eds were back on Route 13 once more, with smiles on their faces. "Man, those workers were kissups!" Eddy teased. "I felt like a king there baby!"

Double D smiled as well. "They were very glad of our assistance of stopping Team Flare and the Kankers. They allowed my expertise and Helioptile to recharge the grid and I do believe that the power will be on soon."

Eddy then showed his teeth. "Well, this saving others thing actually feels good!"

Double D smiled. "That's the spirit Eddy! They even gave me a Zap Plate to boost Helioptile's Electric-Type moves, not to mention a Flame Charge TM. They were very glad, weren't they?"

As the Eds continued south, down a stairway, Ed stopped in place and Eddy and Double D both slammed into him and fell backwards. They both saw stars for a moment before they both got back up and looked at Ed.

"What's with you?" Eddy asked angrily, and caught Ed staring at a very tall man that caught both their attention as well. The man had a red hat, long, shaggy white hair, and tattered clothing.

The Eds raised a brow as they heard the man mumbling. "…the Pokémon…the Flower Pokémon…" He said. "…the Pokémon that was given eternal life…" Just like that, he started walking on by, as if nothing happened.

The Eds stood there as the man went out of sight. The Eds turned towards the other and looked in question.

"What the heck was he talking about?" Eddy asked.

"I'm not sure." Double D said. "There's just so many questions that I can't wrap my head around it."

Ed yawned, which was a signal that it was getting late, and they were feeling rather tired as well. It was around eight at night thanks to that Kalos Power Plant issue they dealt with. The Gym Battle would have to wait until tomorrow. With that, the Eds pressed on towards the gate towards Lumiose City to get to the Pokémon Center and heal up. But even so, there's so many things happening at once, and the Eds were starting to get right in the middle of it.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Miracle Eye

-Scolipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Tail, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

**Jonny**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Seed Bomb, Needle Arm, Bite

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Dwebble (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Feint Attack

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Many things happened this chapter! Were you surprised with the Kanto Starters evolving? Some of you would've expected a triple Mega Evolution right there, but I wanted to take it one step at a time. The Evolution by itself will suffice until their Mega Evolutions arise. **

**You like what I did with Jonny's development? With the influence he had with Team Flare beating him, and the Eds always showing him up, it was becoming more evident was he would get a negative development. You'll be even more surprised with what I have in mind with him later on.**

**I'm still having the primary scenes with the Eds until a couple chapters pass, then I'll have the cul-de-sac kids play catch-up. **

**As I was writing the entire second half, my mind honestly felt like it was in a daze. I wasn't able to think clearly and I just wanted to get this chapter over with. Sorry if the last bit of the battle onwards felt rushed, but the battle took longer than expected.**

**Anyways, another Gym Battle chapter is coming up, so be expecting the update either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying the multiple battles and the ongoing character appearances and their development and etc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Shocking Science**


	28. Shocking Science

Chapter 28 – Shocking Science

**Hello once again! Let's get stuff out of the way before we get to the next chapter.**

**BlasterDragonoid: Sorry, can't say anything about that. It would ruin the fun.**

**Vakama: I haven't put much thought into it, but I'll be thinking about it at some point before they meet again.**

**Marcus: Sorry I didn't answer. I'm trying to keep track of my stuff, but sometimes I forget. Before you ask, no Legendaries other than the one at Lysandre's HQ. Period!**

**Guest: I've been trying to make the Eds develop this entire time, and I'm going at a fair pace as well. More development will come under way, I assure you.**

**I don't feel like talking anymore, and I've been holding you guys off long enough! Here's the Eds' 5****th**** Gym Battle! Hope you love it!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds made it into the Kalos Power Plant and defeated a few Team Flare Grunts. Meanwhile, Jimmy got his Rumble Badge and Sarah can't win hers. The Eds eventually square off against the Kankers, but Captain Melonead intervenes and gets humiliated again, forcing the Eds to step in and Wartortle and Charmeleon evolved into Blastoise and Charizard and defeated the Kankers along with Venusaur. The Eds restore the Kalos Power Plant and got the TM Flame Charge and Zap Plate. They meet a man on Route 13 who mysteriously walked off and they pressed on towards Lumiose City.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Shocking Science**

The Eds had walked out of the Pokémon Center that was north of Lumiose City, where they were residing at the time. Thanks to them, the power was back on and the Pokémon Center could operate along with the entire northern side. Despite the fact that they were heroes and wanted to shout it out to the world, Double D urged the group to remain quiet.

Eddy walked out with annoyance plastered on his face as he looked at the tower up ahead. "Talk about all work and no pay." He whined. "Double D, how come we have to keep our mouths shut about this huh?!"

"Because Eddy." Double D started. "If we were to shout it out to the world, they couldn't take it lightly for they weren't there when it occurred; besides, we would be drawing unnecessary attention, and we may be halted for questioning by the officials." He informed with slight gesticulation.

Ed was trailing behind the group and pointed at Prism Tower, which was the prize jewel of Lumiose City. "Hey guys, it's the Eifel Tower!"

Double D looked back and then forward again. "Close in resemblance, I admit, but this is the Prism Tower Ed. It was also told that the Prism Tower is the gym itself."

Eddy stopped in place, stiff as a rock and Double D and Ed bumped into him, but still didn't move. "Hold the phone!" He then turned and landed on Double D's shirt. "You mean to tell me that the gym is that big tower?!"

Double D blinked. "Yes." Eddy narrowed his eyes and he got off Double D and he straightened up. After he dusted himself off, Double D resumed. "It was also told that the Gym Leader is going to restart the tower in the center of town in less than half an hour."

"No foolin'?" Eddy was excited that the Gym Leader was around, and he turned and looked at the crowd that was forming in large numbers up ahead. "Okay then! After the tower turns on, we get our badges!"

Double D smiled in agreement. "Agreed Eddy."

"Off to the lighthouse!" Ed proclaimed. The Eds then made way, slowly navigating through the large crowd that gathered around Prism Tower, and at the main entrance, which had yellow statues of the gym symbol, one on both sides, there was a little girl with blonde hair, and there was her brother. The brother was much older, and had on a blue suit with a backpack that was mechanical. He also had huge glasses.

Everyone looked in awe as the Gym Leader was present with his little sister. "Look! It's Clemont!" "He's Lumiose City's Gym Leader!" "Finally! Lumiose City's power is back on, and the Prism Tower will be on!"

When the Eds heard that Clemont was the Gym Leader, Eddy almost jerked with extreme shock. "Hold up! You mean that _that_ guy is the Gym Leader?! He's a kid for crying out loud!"

Double D was also shocked. "Well now, this is a first." He then had a big smile of glee on his face. "And by the looks of things, he's an inventor like me!" He enthusiastically cheered.

"Boring." Ed remarked.

"Yeah, listen to Ed over there Double D." Eddy said.

Clemont was looking up at the tower as his little sister was looking at her brother with slight impatience. "Aren't you done yet?" She asked.

Clemont turned towards her. "Not quite." He answered. "Gotta check the light circuit here…" He then continued to inspect as he check out the maintenance for Prism Tower.

"Perhaps Clemont and I can learn from the other, yes?" Double D said, trying to get out a pen and a note pad and started walking up from the ground, with the other two Eds following.

Clemont pressed a few buttons on a device and he turned towards the public as he propped his glasses. "There! The future is now, thanks to science! Prism Tower lightning system…ACTIVATE!" As Double D made way towards Clemont, he and the Eds stopped as the crowd looked on as the gym sign overhead lit up yellow, and then slowly one by one, the floors of the tower all lit up, illuminating the area.

The entire crowd broke out with cheers and clapped in praise of Clemont fixing the tower. Clemont smiled as he was applauded and turned towards the crowd and waved in response to the praising.

"Oooooh. I feel in a dance guys." Ed said.

"I do believe you mean entrance, Ed." Double D corrected.

"Excellent." Clemont said. "My Prism Tower lightning system worked brilliantly, just like all of my inventions."

"Yeah, right before they explode." Bonnie noted.

Eddy then laughed, catching Clemont and Bonnie's attention. "Oh gee Double D! This guy is just like ya!" He wheezed, and Ed joined in on the laughing just because.

Ed continued to laugh for no apparent reason. "I forget what I'm laughing at guys!" And then Ed resumed laughing.

Double D stepped forward. "My apologies for my friends. They can't help but be a little outgoing in their demeanor." He reasoned. "What my friend her means is that I too can scavenge for stuff and make contraptions."

Clemont was rather surprised by this development. "Really, you're an inventor too?" He asked.

"And how. For example, I fabricated a vehicle made solemnly of household litter." Double D said, shocking Clemont. Double D then looked at Clemont. "Now tell me, how is it that you were able to manipulate the circuitry with the click of a button?"

Clemont chuckled as he propped his glasses. "Simple. I first had to manually rewire and reboot the chords and get the spark plugs calibrated to connect the chords, and then I had to…"

Clemont was then interrupted by Bonnie. "Aw come on Clemont! Not right now!"

Clemont looked down at his sister. "Now Bonnie, you know it's not nice to interrupt."

Just as he said that, Eddy intervened. "Hey there Double D 2.0! Mind if I come in?"

Just then, Ed plopped on Eddy since he forgot how to stop. "My turn! My turn!" And then Eddy fell to the ground with Ed, unable to support his weight.

Double D sighed as he had no choice but to restrain from pleasantries and get to the point. "Apologies once again. You see, we're Trainers and we're traveling across Kalos to collect all eight Gym Badges."

Clemont smiled. "Then you've come to the right place my friend. I would be happy to accept your challenge. If you three are going to challenge me, then give it your all." He said with slight determination.

At this point, Eddy and Ed were back on their feet and they were ready for a gym battle. "Sweet!" Eddy shouted.

"If you three are ready, Bonnie and I will take you to the top, where the battlefield is located." Clemont motioned a turn and he and Bonnie both went inside, and the Eds followed suit. Clemont then turned towards Double D. "Now, just how exactly did you invent transportation out of litter again…?"

* * *

**Route 12 – Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

"Finally!" Sarah shouted, reaching the group in front of her. "I finally got my Rumble Badge!" She held up her badge as proof to everyone there, but all she got was the cold shoulder.

"About time." Kevin said, rolling his eyes in disinterest.

Sarah turned towards him, pointing an accusing finger. "And what about you, huh?! You took just as long as I did!"

"Sarah." Nazz said, walking up to her. "For your information, Kevin only had to try four times."

"So what?!" Sarah barked.

Nazz crossed her arms and turned away, but her gaze was still on Sarah. "And exactly how many tries did it take for you to get your Rumble Badge?"

Sarah fidgeted because she knew where this was going. "…six! Big whoop! I'm all caught up! Now we can resume ripping my brother to pieces!"

Jimmy gave a pouty look as he had hands resting on her hips. "Sarah, this desire for revenge won't get you anywhere."

Rolf stepped forward by Jimmy's side. "Yes, she who gives migraines, look at Kevin-boy. He is as mellow as Victor after eating many of Rolf's papers with the confound alphabet F. He is not driven by revenge as of now, and you should be of following in his footsteps like new hatchlings and their mama chickens."

He did have a point, despite Kevin's twisted face, he was right when Kevin mellowed out. Unlike Sarah, Kevin was able to filter his anger within his Shalour City Gym Battle. Thankfully, his attitude is accepting, but everyone knows that if they mention Eddy, or if he's around, Kevin would go after him with a fury.

"See Sarah, so chill out. Ed's probably on his travels safely, so why ruin the fun?" Nazz asked, looking on the bright side, much to Sarah's annoyance.

As Sarah was gritting her teeth, she turned away with crossed arms, walking towards the shoreline and looking out.

"There she goes, just ignoring her problems." Nazz commented with a hand on her hip.

"When are we gonna get moving?!" Sarah barked at them.

"Crybaby Sarah-girl, we cannot be certain as to how we can cross, for we lack transportation that travels across the great waters." Rolf reasoned.

Sarah fumed as she wanted to get moving right now. She wanted to beat Ed upright now. She wanted everything to go her way, but alas to no avail as all she did was stomp about. Everyone, including Kevin, looked on disapprovingly as Sarah was lashed out for no good reason.

"This is so stupid! I should be the one showing my stupid brother up!" Sarah shouted. "I can't believe this! Why aren't we over there yet! I want to get moving!"

Her useless ranting clogged everyone's ears so much that they had no choice but to head to the Pokémon Center and lounge as Sarah broke into an uncontrollable fit. There, Rolf decided to switch out his Miltank for a Mareep he caught in a horde earlier.

Just about everyone changed because they started accepting, but Sarah was still being stubborn. Who knows when she'll mellow out as well?

* * *

**Lumiose Gym – The Eds**

The tower was so big that it took ten minutes for the whole platform to get to the top, where the battlefield was located. The entire way, Ed was left blank as Eddy had cotton stuffed in his ears as Double D and Clemont both discussed about the inventions they had made, of which went on the _entire _way.

"So you've made a plane out of school material and a locker? That's incredible!" Clemont marveled.

"And vice versa." Double D said. "I'm very impressed with how you've made that arm that is connected with your gear. It's very unique."

"What I find unique is the body heat-seeking goggles you told me off, not to mention those boots to make Eddy taller. I gotta say, your inventions comprised of household material and schoolwork is truly magnificent." Clemont and Double D continued conversing, much to the Eds and Bonnie's annoyance. Despite the endless rambling, the large, circular platform they were on finally made it to the top floor. When they reached it, the Eds marveled at it. What they all saw was a very large space, where there was a plain battlefield with high ceilings, stands that were on the right side that reached up a large scale that you could fit a huge crowd. At the four corners of the room were large yellow lights, and above the stands were green lights.

When the platform came to a stop on that floor, Clemont and everyone walked off and Clemont turned towards everyone there. "So, just who shall be my first challenger?" He asked.

"Alright! Time for a gym battle!" Bonnie cheered.

"Very well then." Double D said. "And who shall partake in this gym battle first?"

"It wouldn't matter." Clemont said. "But I'm still rather intrigued as to your individual styles and strategies, given the various plans you've made back home, I'm surprised you haven't made any here in Kalos."

Double D blinked. "It's possible if I have time that is, and the matter that we were still conversing about my Jet Pack that was comprised of a fire extinguisher and-!"

"Er-hem!" Eddy said, making them stop. Thanks to Eddy learning to be patient, he wasn't as rude as he intended to be. "Double D, I know you and this guy have a lot in common, but we gotta keep pressing on." He reminded him mildly and in that moment sprouted an idea. "Hey I got it! Why don't you battle first?"

Double D was slightly shocked. "Me?"

"Yeah you!" Eddy said. "It's best to get all that machine stuff out of your head so me and Ed and get on with our battles."

"Two plus two equals two feet per shoe." Ed said.

Realizing they had a point, Double D complied. "Ah, my fiends do have a point Clemont. I say we battle it out right now."

Clemont chuckled. "How sufficient, a battle between inventors. Now we shall see whose strategies and tacticians come out on top!"

Eddy turned around and grabbed Ed, dragging him along. "Let's go Ed." Eddy said.

As Double D made way towards the Trainer's Box, he couldn't help but know how Eddy was more gentle in that approach, probably because of yesterday's gym battle back in Coumarine City. This made Double D contemplate lowly. "It would seem that I will have to use everything from my journey right up to now." He then turned towards Clemont and the two faced the other. "That means I'll be working as one with my Pokémon."

Clemont adjusted his glasses once more. "Now let's start shall we?"

Bonnie, who acted as the referee, turned towards Double D. "You better watch out over there! My brother is super-duper strong! He's as strong as you'd expect a Gym Leader to be!" She warned happily.

Clemont gave a despondent look. "Now Bonnie, how many times must I be telling you?" Clemont called out to his sister. "It's not my own strength nor the Trainer's strength that is important. None of us wouldn't be here if not for our Pokémon."

The Eds, and surprisingly Ed also, aid attention and knew Clemont was right. They got to this point because the Eds and their Pokémon worked as a team, and now they must work together to achieve their fifth Gym Badge.

"I know, I know." Bonnie said. She then looked forward with a smile and had her hand up in the air. "Okay everyone! The Gym Battle between Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader, and Double D of Peach Creek is about to begin!" She announced. "Each side will use only three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle; also, only the challenger is allowed to switch out his Pokémon."

"Let'em have it sockhead!" Eddy shouted.

"Achieve the victory for the monsters Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Alright you two, send out your Pokémon!" Bonnie shouted.

Clemont chuckled and then an arm extended out of his backpack, as well as some satellite that resembled a certain Pokémon. The shocking part was that the mechanical arm had the poke ball and not Clemont himself. "Alright then, let's go Emolga!"

The mechanical arm threw the poke ball, and out emerged Emolga. The Electric and Flying-Type glided in place with a smile on his face. "(Let's leave them shocked with astonishment!)"

Double D saw Emolga and he cupped his chins. "An Emolga huh?" He muttered and grinned. "If that's the case…" He then held out a poke ball. "I shall use this! I request your assistance Kadabra!" From the poke ball, Kadabra appeared onto the battlefield.

"(It would appear that my adversary is utilizing Speed that is rather on par with my own, but he uses the air to his advantage.)" Kadabra deduced.

Eddy shouted towards Double D and Kadabra. "Show them what you're made of!"

"Yeah! Show them your intestines and internal organs!" Ed added, leaving Eddy to raise a brow and turn despondently at Ed.

"It was a way of cheering them on you lunkhead, get it right!" Eddy yelled the last part in Ed's ear, making him almost melt to the floor, literally.

Bonnie then brought her hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin! Best of luck to both teams!"

Double D moved his hand in an arc. "Alright, ready Kadabra?" Double D asked rhetorically. "Let's start off with Confusion!"

"(As you wish! This should deal significant damage!)" Kadabra then held out his hands, with one holding the spoon, and the eyes glowed. Suddenly, Emolga found himself coated in light blue and he was unable to manipulate himself.

"(H-Hey! What's going on?!)" Emolga exclaimed in shock. Kadabra moved his hand downward and then Emolga crashed into the battlefield, sending dust about.

"Emolga!" Clemont exclaimed. He took a moment as the dust cleared and Emolga slowly got to his feet. "What Special Attack. That knocked off almost half of Emolga's HP." He muttered.

Emolga slowly got back into the air and did a few circles and held his position in the air. "(That was surprising.)" He said with uncertainty. "(That was strong, but you won't best me when I do this!)"

Clemont chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "I must commend you on that first move Double D. I never would've guessed you would use a Special Attack user, however I do recall that Psychic-Types are rather deficient in Defense!" Clemont then ordered for a Quick Attack, in which Kadabra was caught surprised and couldn't block in time as Emolga flew from the air at an alarming rate and rammed Kadabra. The Psi Pokémon yelped as he skid back a few feet.

"Kadabra, are you able to continue fellow?" Double D asked. Kadabra turned his head towards Double D and nodded.

"(Don't fret over a mere Quick Attack.)" Kadabra assured, turning back towards the battlefield. "(I will push myself to the limit to overcome such hardships in Defense. I may have lost a fourth of my HP, but I can still keep going.)"

Double D then extended his arm forward. "Very well then! Use Psybeam!" Kadabra then followed the command and fired off a streaky blue beam with pink circles at the opponent.

"Dodge!" Clemont commanded, and Emolga glided towards his left and evaded the powerful Special Attack move and straightened out, coming in at an arc towards Kadabra. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Emolga then turned into a vast blur and dived into Kadabra at an alarming rate.

Double D grinned. "Not this time Clemont! Kadabra, use Reflect and lessen the blow!"

"(Ah yes, a good choice!)" Kadabra then held out his hands and a circular rainbow-colored shield emerged. Emolga had struck the shield, but his Aerial Ace struggled as it bounced off, but even so, Kadabra did sustain some damage that was equivalent to the Quick Attack from before. After Emolga landed on the ground briefly, he saw the Reflect fade, but knew it was still there. Kadabra was still in the same spot as when he used Reflect, but he was seen wincing slightly as his Defense was still as poor as it could get. "(Regardless as to the outcome, I was able to weaken the impact." Kadabra said.

"Drats! We should've used Confusion, my mistake." Double D said.

Clemont grinned. "That so? Still, nice way to cover up your weak points. I commend you on that Double D. And now we shall continue with another Aerial Ace!"

"(Let's go!)" Emolga jumped into the air and glided at Kadabra at blinding speed yet again. Kadabra braced himself for a painful blow, but then figured out something.

'_(Wait, I can detect the rate of which Emolga moves and then attack from there!)' _Kadabra realized.

Double D wasn't going to take anymore chances. "Ready Kadabra?" Double D asked, to which Kadabra nodded, and then Double D extended his arm out. "Alrighty then fellow, use Confusion on the terrain itself!"

Kadabra then had his eyes glow light blue and he then extended his hands downwards and then the ground in front of Kadabra began to crack. The ground then broke apart and Kadabra lifted up all of the cracked pieces of the area into air to make a field of rock in between Kadabra and Emolga.

"Whoa! Now that's smarts!" Eddy exclaimed. "Nice work there sockhead!"

"Asteroid field dead ahead!" Ed shouted. Emolga went wide-eyed as he was blocked by the field of floating rock, hitting a rather large piece and felt dazed upon feeling as though he was flattened and peeled off the rock and landed on the ground and puffed back into his figure again.

"(Okay…ouch.)" Emolga whined.

"Now, use Confusion and use the rocks to inflict damage!" Double D shouted. Kadabra then thrust his arms forward and then the field of floating rock then zoomed in towards Emolga, who was still slightly dazed.

Clemont was left gawking at Double D's wits. "Amazing, instead of going for Emolga, he went for the surroundings and used that to his advantage!" His marveled tone then diminished as he tried to make a move. "Emolga, dodge it and use Volt Switch!"

Clemont's order made it to Emolga's ears and the Electric and Flying-Type jumped and started to glide about, trying to evade the incoming attacks. The rocks passed Emolga as he hastily evaded as many as he could in a panic, but that didn't hold up for long as he was eventually struck in the face by an incoming rock and fell back with a tumbling thud. Emolga landed on his abdomen as he felt exhausted and struggled to get up, with his HP on red.

After Emolga finally got to his feet, he put his arms together and in between was a yellow orb of yellow electricity that was aimed at Kadabra as soon as the rocks stopped after that attack. The Volt Switch that Clemont commanded for went zooming at Kadabra.

'_If this hits, Emolga will switch out.' _Clemont thought. As the Volt Switch made way towards Kadabra, Double D shouted out a command.

"Alright Kadabra, use Confusion and send that back!" Double D commanded.

Kadabra's eyes glowed yet again and then held out both his hands. "(I shall deflect said attack with as much mental force that I can muster, rest assure!)" Kadabra then used Confusion on the Volt Switch and the attack was outlined in light blue. Though Confusion wasn't as strong as Volt Switch, Kadabra's super high Special Attack would be able to cover for that flaw. Kadabra focused as hard as he could and then Volt Switch began to slow down, much to Clemont's shock.

"I didn't account for a Confusion to do something like that!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Kadabra, let's do this!" Double D shouted with enthusiasm.

"(I concur with you one-hundred percent!)" Kadabra then let loose a weak yet determined battlecry as the Volt Switch was send back at Emolga with added power from Confusion, which was enough to deal devastating damage. Emolga and Clemont were both left wide-eyed as Double D's Kadabra gave it everything he had and the Volt Switch struck Emolga, making a big explosion of yellow electricity and telekinetic energy firing rapidly in one area.

Within the explosion, Emolga yelped and flew back with intense force, flying right passed Clemont and embedding himself in a crater in the wall behind. Emolga groaned and slowly came off the wall and landed with a thud on his abdomen, fainted.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Kadabra is the winner!" She announced with seriousness in her voice, taking her position seriously.

Eddy raised fists in the air. "That's how you do it sockhead!" Eddy shouted.

"Olay!" Ed shouted. "You did it psycho manipulator of Planet Mental Kingdom!"

Double D smiled. "A job well done Kadabra!"

Kadabra turned around and smiled. "(I do try my best, and it would appear that my endurance has increased along with my stamina slightly.)" He indicated.

Clemont returned his Emolga and then his mechanical arm pulled out another poke ball. "You surprised me." He admitted. "I never expected for an attack with lower power to manipulate Emolga's Volt Switch. I must admit, that was something to take note of."

"Thank you Clemont." Double D praised. "And your Emolga's Speed was almost on par with how Kadabra reacts."

"Great minds use their power to decipher a battle more fluently than normal, so it was expected that this battle was to be set on an elaborated scale." He adjusted his glasses as Eddy and Ed looked bored from their scientific rambling.

"And now onto my second pokémon! Come on out Magneton!" The robotic arm attached to his backpack then threw the poke ball, and out came a Pokémon that had three spherical heads linked together to form a triangle. Each spherical head consisted of a red and blue magnet, and two bolts on the bottom. The three spherical heads had large white eyes with a dot for the pupil.

The creature floated in the air and looked at Kadabra. "(I shall take you on. Prepare to fight.)" It spoke in a monotone and electronic voice, very similar to a robot.

Kadabra narrowed his eyes. "(Given its magnetic manipulation and how it proclaims to battle, I would suspect a serious fight is to arise.)" He indicated with uncertainty.

"Intriguing. And what pokémon could this be?" Double D pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Electric and Steel-Type.

_"Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. __Generates strange radio signals. It raises the temperature by__3.6 degrees Fahrenheit__within__3,300 feet__."_

Double D blinked. "Huh, now that would explain as to why it's become slightly warmer." He said. He put his Pokedex away and looked back at the battlefield. "Well I guess we should resume our battle. Kadabra, use Psybeam!"

"(Given my Speed and insight on this situation, I fear I'll have to pick up my pace!)" Kadabra warned and fired his Psybeam attack. The Psybeam trailed through the air towards Magneton, who was floating and awaiting orders.

"Magneton! Intercept Psybeam with Mirror Shot!" Clemont ordered. Magneton's body was covered in a light blue aura and said aura formed onto a light blue orb that fired at the Psybeam. The two attacks collided in midair, and a brief explosion cancelled both attacks out, surprising everyone.

"Did you see that? Double D 2.0 just stopped that attack!" Eddy exclaimed.

Clemont chuckled. "You see, Magneton here may lack the Speed that your Kadabra possesses, but their Special Attack is on par."

Double was left shocked at this development. "Oh my, I'm quite speechless. But I must maintain focus." He muttered.

"Now I do believe that it is our turn!" Clemont extended his arm out. "Use Electric Terrain!"

"(Yes Master.)" Magneton robotically voiced and then discharged a multitude of yellow bolts, and when enough electricity was discharged, the battlefield had a slight yellow glow.

Double D and Kadabra turned and looked to see what had happened. "What has happened? The battlefield and the air are glowing a faint yellow."

"The heck he do?" Eddy asked.

"Oh! This reminds me when the robotic Frankenstein explode, and lightning shot everywhere!" Ed exclaimed, recalling a movie.

Clemont began explaining. "What you have witnessed was a move called Electric Terrain, and Electric-Type move that increases the power of other Electric-Type moves for a certain amount of time." Double D slightly jerked back as he knew this could very well be considered a disadvantage on his end. "Now we really kick it into high gear! Use Thunderbolt!"

"(As you say, adios.)" Magneton's monotone robotic voice said. Magneton's body then sparked with electricity and shot forth a bolt of electricity at Kadabra, and it was coming in hot and with power to take Kadabra down in one blow.

Double D acted as fast as he could. "Quick! Dodge it and use Psybeam!" He shouted. Kadabra then zoomed into the air thanks to his capable psychic prowess and evaded the Thunderbolt in a flash. In the air, Kadabra let loose a streaky blue beam with pink circles at Magneton, which scored a clean hit from an upwards angle. The Magnet Pokémon jerked downwards and lost elevation, but still looked fine.

Clemont chuckled. "It seems that you didn't realize that Psychic-Type moves aren't very effective against Steel-Type Pokemon."

"Oh drats!" Double D exclaimed.

Clemont then extended his arm out once more. "Now use Thunderbolt again!" Magneton then shot its Thunderbolt attack once again, and this time Kadabra was left off guard as his Psybeam didn't deal a lot of damage.

"(This shall not end well!)" He exclaimed. The Thunderbolt struck him and he yelped as he was shocked in midair from the powered-up Electric-Type move.

"Kadabra!" Double D shouted worriedly as Kadabra fell to the ground with a thud, making dust bloom in a low area. When it cleared quickly, it revealed that Kadabra had fainted.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Magneton is the winner!" Bonnie announced.

Eddy narrowed his eyes, but wasn't at all surprised. He was expecting this to be a rather harsh fight. "Nice try sockhead! Now step it up!" He cheered.

"Up the stairway to the bathroom Double D! Wash those hands!" Ed shouted, ironic that he never bathes.

As Double D returned Kadabra, Ed's seemingly stupid words sparked something within Double D, something that made him look in shock. "Wait a minute…of course!" He had an idea that could even things out in this battle.

Clemont saw Double D's relieved grin as he picked out a poke ball. "And just what might you be planning this time?"

"(I shall proceed.)" Magneton said, getting ready for Double D's second pokémon.

"Here we go!" Double D threw out his poke ball, and out came a pokémon that almost made Eddy lean forward in disbelief, as to where Clemont blinked and raised a brow in confusion as to Double D's choice in Pokémon.

It was Lapras.

Lapras looked about as she realized she was in yet another battle. "(I'll do my best!)" She proclaimed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE DOUBLE D?!" Eddy shouted. "THAT LAPRAS OF YOURS IS A WATER-TYPE, IT'LL GET FRIED!"

"Can I get some chicken to go with those fries?" Ed asked.

Double D turned back towards the battlefield. "Trust me Eddy, I have a plan."

Eddy crossed his arms and sat back down. "Don't push your luck out here." He grumbled.

Clemont was a little surprised with Double D's choice. "A Lapras? Just what are you planning exactly? I wonder." He said.

"Oh, you'll see." Double D moved his hand in an arc. "Rain Dance!"

"(Let's downpour!)" Lapras shouted, raising her head and summoning dark clouds and heavy rain began to pour down. The rain began to soak the battlefield, and everyone felt themselves becoming wet.

Clemont gawked and went wide-eyed when he realized Double D's plan. "Wait a minute…now I get it!" He exclaimed as Eddy wringed out his shirt with a raised brow while Ed hanged his tongue out and water gathered into his mouth. "You're using Rain Dance to power up your Water-Type moves, so as to get even! And after Electric Terrain fades, that would leave you at an advantage!"

Double D smiled. "Congrats on that analysis Clemont, but now it is time to show you just how Lapras and I work well."

"(We're gonna take you down, and I'll give it every ounce of effort!)" Lapras exclaimed, though she couldn't help but feel uneasy with the Type disadvantage. Even so, she wouldn't back down. She would give it every bit of effort to show how strong she was.

Clemont then grinned. "Very well, but that won't hold out long for you! One Thunderbolt will take out your Lapras!"

"(One Thunderbolt shall make you fall.)" Magneton stated. True, with Electric Terrain, Thunderbolt's power increased, and that meant one clean shot will do Lapras in.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Clemont commanded. Magneton followed the command and unleashed Thunderbolt at Lapras. Double D had shouted for Lapras to dodge, and much to everyone's surprise, Lapras jumped with her strong flippers, evading the Thunderbolt just in the nick of time.

"Oh look! A flying seahorse! Can it grant magic wishes?" Ed asked.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed. "That thing can jump?!"

As Lapras was in midair, Double D gave a command. "Lapras, use Water Pulse!" Lapras then fired a blue sphere at Magneton, who had apparently saw the attack coming, as it was the same way Kadabra attacked.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Clemont shouted. Magneton ascended, being able to avoid the Water Pulse, but barely, watching it crash into the ground and shaking up the battlefield that glowed and downpour at the same time. Magneton then fired yet another Thunderbolt attack at Lapras as the latter landed on the ground.

"Use Ice Beam to intercept!" Double D shouted. Lapras then made a light blue orb at her mouth and fired an Ice Beam attack, light blue beams zapping at the Thunderbolt, colliding in between the two adversaries.

"(Give up. Your chances are diminishing.)" Magneton warned as its Thunderbolt slowly started breaking through the Ice Beam.

Eddy was on the edge of his seat as he watched the battle. He couldn't shout out at Double D because he said he knew what he was doing, so it was for the best that he relied on Double D's word and watched with the upmost anticipation.

"(This…is…getting…a little difficult!)" Lapras warned as her Ice Beam wasn't holding up against the powered-up Thunderbolt.

Double D pulled a last ditch plan. "Now deflect it!" Lapras then began to turn her head, the Ice Beam following, and the Thunderbolt followed suit. The two attacks angled off thanks to Double D's command and the Ice Beam and Thunderbolt struck the ground close by, making dust fly and disperse rapidly due to the rain falling.

"Nice going there sockhead!" Eddy shouted.

"Way to use the arctic powers seahorsey!" Ed shouted after he swallowed the vast amount of water that was in his mouth.

"Interesting." Clemont said. "Not bad, but that won't save Lapras when we use Thunderbolt once more!"

"(Go down!)" Magneton voiced and fired yet another Thunderbolt at went at Lapras, this time the attack using the same force as before. This could be the last one before the Electric Terrain would fade.

Double D made another move. "Now use Water Pulse!" Double D shouted, with Lapras opening her mouth and a blue sphere was being made. "Now aim ten degrees higher and eight inches left!"

"(I'll aim and…fire!)" Lapras fired her Water Pulse attack as the Thunderbolt raced towards her. Many, including Magneton, thought that her attack wouldn't stand a chance, but whoever said she aimed for the Thunderbolt?

Much to everyone's shock, the Water Pulse raced over the Thunderbolt and struck Magneton's top head, and the Rain Dance-influenced attack was powerful and forceful enough that it threw off Thunderbolt's trajectory at the last second as Magneton recoiled from the blow. Instead, the Thunderbolt's trajectory was a foot from Lapras's left, hitting the ground close to her, but that attack did save her.

"Wait a think sockhead!" Eddy shouted, momentarily forgetting he was wet. He sniffed the air and plugged his nose. "Pee-yew Ed! You smell like a dog!"

"Why thank you." Ed said, his smell being worse like a dog on a rainy day.

Clemont was left surprised yet again. "Oh my, Magneton!" As Magneton slowly levitated in the air with scratches and bumps from low HP, the glow around the battlefield began to disappear, meaning Electric Terrain had come to an end. Clemont clenched his fists. _'Double D has been stalling so to have the advantage when Electric Terrain wears off. Clever tactic.'_

"(That one…hurt.)" Magneton said.

"(There's plenty more where that came from!)" Lapras shouted. Double D then called for a Surf, in which Lapras created a giant wave and rode it as Surf went towards Magneton.

"Hang ten mattes!" Ed shouted from the stands, seeing the Surf attack with Lapras riding it.

Clemont extended his arm out. "Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" And just like that, Magneton ascended and evaded the Surf attack just in time. The water crashed right below and Lapras landed and looked up as Magneton shot a Thunderbolt that finally struck Lapras. The Water and Ice-Type wailed as she was engulfed in an Electric-Type move and was left with steam rising from her damaged body afterwards.

"Lapras! Are you okay fellow?!" Double D shouted worriedly.

Lapras slowly shook her head to shrug off the damage she had taken and looked forward. That Thunderbolt left her with only 1/5 of her HP. "(Y-Yeah, I'm fine.)"

As Magneton descended, Clemont grinned. "It seems that our Pokémon are at their limit. Let's see who will succumb first! Magneton, finish with Thunderbolt!"

As Magneton fired Thunderbolt, Double D gave his command as well. "We'll use the last few moments of Rain Dance to use Water Pulse!"

Lapras unleashed a Rain Dance-influenced Water Pulse attack right at Magneton. The two attacks weren't aimed to intercept, but they grazed passed the other as they went towards the receiver. Both Magneton and Lapras were left in shock that their attacks surprisingly missed the other, but their shock didn't prove to be helpful when both Thunderbolt and Water Pulse struck at the exact same time. Lapras wailed in pain as she was zapped by Thunderbolt, and Magneton screeched as it was hit with an exploding Water Pulse.

"Lapras!"

"Magneton!"

When the electricity from Thunderbolt subsided, Lapras let lose a low squeal. "(Oooow…)" She then fell forward with a big thud. From the blue explosion in the air, Magneton was seen falling straight downwards with a thud. Just as they both hit the ground unconsciously at the same time, Rain Dance finally stopped.

Bonnie raised both her arms. "Both Lapras and Magneton are unable to battle!"

Double D wasn't it expecting to end this way, but he knew Lapras could handle herself in battle. He had a warm smile as he held up Lapras's poke ball. "Lapras, you've done a marvelous job in battle today. Get a good rest."

As Eddy was wringing out his shirt once more, he looked on at the battle. "Man, that was worth seeing."

Clemont and Double D returned their Pokémon, and they put them away and Clemont looked back at Double D. "That round was really something. I never would've guessed that your Lapras would be a match for Magneton. Using Rain Dance to throw off my strategy was really something." He then got out one more poke ball. "And now it's time to bring out my third pokémon! Come on out!"

The Eds watched in anticipation for Clemont's last choice, which emerge from the poke ball and landed of the battlefield. What came out appeared to be a yellow lizard-like Pokémon. His tail had an orange stripe in addition to the black tip; there were also orange bands with a zigzag pattern on his hind legs. His head was completely black except for the yellow lower-jaw. He had two points over the eyes, which contained blue irises. There was an orange frilled collar around his neck.

The pokémon appeared on the battlefield and smiled. "(Alright! Let's go! We'll do great!)" He cheered with a small dance.

Double D looked in shock as to how this one bared quite resemblance to his Helioptile. "Could it be?" He narrowed his eyes as he pondered. He took out his Pokedex and analyzed the third and final adversary.

_"Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon. It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds."_

"Then that must mean that this is a Speed utilizer." Double D indicated. He narrowed his eyes as he looked slightly bewildered. _'By the looks of it, Heliolisk is not only strong, but I can assume that it may very well be the evolved form of Helioptile…' _Double D then smiled and pulled out a poke ball. "I know what I shall do!" Double D threw his third poke ball, and out came yet another surprise for all to be left surprised by.

This time, it was none other than Helioptile.

Helioptile appeared on the battlefield with a soft smile. "(I'll give it my best shot.)" She said with a faint shake in her voice as she was participating in a Gym Battle for the first time.

Clemont was left surprised, as well as his Heliolisk. "Say what?"

Double D smiled. "I believe that together, Helioptile and I shall overcome this obstacle."

Clemont blinked first and then chuckled. "Of course, that's exactly what I wanted to see in the first place. Now Heliolisk, give it everything you got!"

Heliolisk settled down and nodded. "(And I will.)"

"(I'll try my absolute best as well!)" Helioptile shakily implied.

Clemont extended his arm out. "Use Quick Attack!" In a flash, Heliolisk was outlined in light blue and zoomed at a super high speed that left Helioptile wide-eyed. This was faster than her! Double D nor did anybody else see it, for it was within the blink of an eye. Heliolisk rammed into Helioptile and the latter yelped as she felt the full blow. She flew back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Helioptile, are you alright?" Double D asked. That attack chunked off 1/5 of her HP. She was fortunate that her species didn't have that high Attack stat, but she would have to be careful for now on. When Helioptile stood, Double D narrowed his eyes. "Alright, let's deliver some serious damage." He extended his arm out. "We shall use Bulldoze!"

"(This will stop you!)" Helioptile then stomped on the ground with her little feet, making a shockwave ripple about on the battlefield. Clemont was left slightly in shock from Helioptile having a Ground-Type move and saw Heliolisk get hit by Bulldoze, the shockwave making Heliolisk recoil and skid back, as well as coat him in a blue aura.

"Are you alright?" Clemont asked, to which Helioliak nodded and looked back at the opponents who siphoned off a quarter of Heliolisk's overall HP with Bulldoze. "I never expected for Helioptile to use a Ground-Type move, very resourceful of you."

"Thank you, and now it's time we continue with our offense! Use Parabolic Charge!" Double D told. Helioptile then unfolded her ears and blast electricity high into the air. A sphere of electricity was made and fired endless bolts of electricity throughout the area. A bolt struck Heliolisk and was engulfed in a yellow burst of energy. The sphere in the air turned into yellow sparkles that rained down on Helioptile, in which mad her flash an energy that helped regain some HP she's lost from the Quick Attack from before.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Not bad, but need I remind you that Electric-Type moves aren't very effective." As he said that, Heliolisk tensed up, as he was readying a counterattack. "But even so, this should make you sustain damage! Use Thunderbolt!"

"(This will be shocking, so take this!)" Heliolisk's body sparked with electricity and the frills on his neck collar opened up and he fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Helioptile. The powerful Electric-Type move went dashing at Helioptile, who was startled greatly.

"Dodge that!" Double D's command reached Helioptile's ears and she began to shift left and started running like her life depended on it. Helioptile started sprinting in circles all about the battlefield, and Heliolisk looked about the battlefield with slight shock.

Clemont blinked in surprise. "Amazing. However…" He then extended his arm out. "Heliolisk, keep up with Helioptile!" And just like that, Heliolisk began his mad dash at blinding speed about the battlefield, surprising Eddy and Ed.

As Helioptile was dashing about, she was astonished when Heliolisk started running beside her. Even with his decreased Speed, Heliolisk was keeping up with little to no effort.

Eddy's eyes were spinning and Ed's eyes looked stupefied and dim-lit. Eddy couldn't even keep track as they were faster than the Eds were when trying to get free jawbreakers at the Candy Store that one time. "Holy cow! Just how fast are those two?!"

"Go lizardman! And go baby lizardman!" Ed shouted.

"(I'm a girl! Get it right!)" Helioptile was slightly appalled by Ed's stupidity, and that left her momentarily distracted. Heliolisk pivoted and stopped right in front of Helioptile.

Clemont gave the command. "Now use Grass Knot!" Heliolisk's eyes then glowed light green and then he stomped on the ground, and under Helioptile emerged twirling vines that tangled her feet and lifted her off the ground and drove her into the ground, making dust fly.

"Helioptile!" Double D shouted in concern. The dust cleared, showing Helioptile slowly getting up as the vines retreated into the earth. Given Helioptile's weight, it wasn't that strong, so it only chunked off another 1/5 of Helioptile's HP. "Can you resume?"

Helioptile nodded. "(Yeah, I'm okay!)" She announced. Double D then commanded for a Bulldoze, in which the close range shockwave struck Heliolisk, knocking his HP into the yellow and surrounding him in a blue aura that signified a Speed decrease. Heliolisk flew back and landed with a thud, but got to his feet in no time.

"Nice rebound. Now use Thunderbot!" Clemont's command came through and Heliolisk unfolded his frills and let loose a lightning bolt. Double D had Helioptile dodge by running, but that didn't mean she wasn't open. "Now use Quick Attack!" Though Heliolisk's Speed was decreased, he was still lightning fast as he zoomed with his fast legs into a startled Helioptile, sending her flying back.

"(This guy is strong!)" Helioptile slightly panicked as she regained her footing from a skid she had done.

"Helioptile, use Razor Wind!" Double D shouted. Helioptile then unfolded her frilled ears and they glowed white as she charged the energy for Razor Wind.

"We won't fall for that one!" Clemont declared. "Heliolisk, use Quick Attack!"

"(Here we come!)" Heliolisk was outlined in blue then made a mad dash towards Helioptile. Heliolisk struck Helioptile, and her HP was now in the yellow zone. She skid back even more and she grunted harshly.

"(H-Here we go!)" Helioptile jumped and then used Razor Wind, sending many white crescent-shaped blades at Heliolisk.

Clemont narrowed his eyes and extended his arm out. "Use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk unfolded his frills and fired off Thunderbolt at the Razor Wind attack. What surprised everyone was that the Thunderbolt was striking through the Razor Wind, blasting through all the crescents. Helioptile was left shocked (literally) as she was struck with Thunderbolt, despite her best attempts at using Razor Wind. Helioptile wailed as the Thunderbolt made her HP drop into the red zone.

Helioptile was struggling to get up as her HP was drastically low. A mere Quick Attack would finish her. "Helioptile, can you go on fellow?" Double D asked as Helioptile was huffing and puffing as she looked rather exhausted.

Heliolisk lowered his head as he looked at Helioptile. "(Are you sure you should be moving?)"

Helioptile could barely stand, but nevertheless looked at Heliolisk. "(I…am not…afraid…anymore.)" Helioptile said, making Heliolisk blink. "(I may be small…and I may have bad stats…but if Dunsparce can be courageous and fight to the end, I will too!)"

Heliolisk nodded in understanding as to Helioptile not being a scaredy-cat and she stepped forward. "(Very well, then let's finish this!)"

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Well now, I'm surprised your Helioptile is willing to go on."

Double D looked forward, seemingly determined. "We shall not concede, and we shall fight to the bitter end. That is what I have learned, and that is what we shall do! Right?" Helioptile looked back at Double D and nodded. "Very well then, use Bulldoze!"

Helioptile turned and used Bulldoze, the attack sent a shockwave throughout the area. Heliolisk dodged at the last second by jumping, and that's where Clemont had him use Thunderbolt. The midair bolt went striking towards Helioptile, who dodged by jumping as well.

"Parabolic Charge!" Helioptile used Parabolic Charge and blast electricity high and a sphere was made, firing bolts that struck Helioisk and made him recoil from the air as he was zapped. He landed and did a backwards skid. As Helioptile landed, she regained very little HP as the sphere turned into sparkles and rained down onto her.

"Heliolisk, Grass Knot!" Heliolisk followed Clemont's command and then his eyes flashed light green. Under Helioptile, the ground began to crack and Helioptile jerked back as fast as she could, evading the twirling glowing vines just in the nick of time and they retreated back into the ground.

"Now use Quick Attack!" As Heliolisk dashed towards Helioptile, he was noticeably slower as he was actually seen as a fast-moving creature rather than a bolt of lightning.

"Check it out Ed! That things gotten slower!" Eddy shouted.

"Maybe it needs more fiber in its diet." Ed said.

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Now use Bulldoze!" Helioptile the then stomped on the ground, and a shockwave went crashing just three feet away from Helioptile, where it crashed into Heliolisk and send him sailing back before he could touch her. Now as he slowly arose from the ground, he too felt exhausted as his HP felt depleted and in the very low yellow zone. Another Bulldoze would do him in. As he stood, his Speed fell once more.

"This is gonna be close." Double D warned.

"It sure is." Clemont agreed. "Heliolisk, try Thunderbolt!"

"(I'll give it everything I have!)" Heliolisk jumped into the air and fired his Thunderbolt at Helioptile, who was still hardly able to move.

"Quick Helioptile! Dodge it and use Razor Wind!" Double D commanded.

"(I won't be stopped!)" Helioptile dodged once more by jumping, and she began charging in midair with her ears unfolded and she began charging energy.

Heliolisk land on the ground and looked up at Helioptile. It was uncertain as to how this would play out, but this would be _very_ close.

"Grass Knot!" Clemont commanded. Helioisk then used Grass Knot and the attack went twirling from below Helioptile as she was still in midair.

"Come on sockhead! Don't let the suspense kill me!" Eddy exclaimed. If this hits, it's all over.

"I have no intention on doing so Eddy." Double D said. "Aim Razor Wind below! Now!" Helioptile then turned her head downwards and then she fired her fully charged Razor Wind attack straight down and struck the incoming Grass Knot, cutting up the vines and making a multitude of white bursts that made dust fly about, and Helioptile landed within the dust cloud to obscure herself, which surprised Heliolisk and Clemont.

"(Heh?!)" Heliolisk gawked as his pre-evolved form used excess brains to pull off the move.

"Impressive." Clemont commented. "Using dust to obscure yourself. Heliolisk, wipe that dust away with Quick Attack!"

Helioisk then began his dash towards the dust cloud and began to zoom along the sides and making the dust disperse rapidly. This was their only shot since Heliolisk was so close.

"Now use Razor Wind!" Double D commanded. Heliolisk stopped in place and turned forwards to see that as the dust cleared, Helioptile had a fully charged Razor Wind. She then let loose a battlecry as she let lose her Razor Wind towards Heliolisk.

As Heliolisk was wide-eyed and saw that he was too close to react, he couldn't help but feel proud of this Helioptile. _'(I gotta say, she's smart. Very smart. Using dust to buy time. She's gonna be a great battler. Congrats.)' _

Heliolisk was caught in the Razor Wind and was sent flying as the Razor Wind continued on, Heliolisk getting pummeled with the attack that turned out to be a critical hit. There was a big, white explosion in the air and everyone looked on in shock at the display.

"Oh my…Heliolisk…" Clemont's gaze was a mixture of astonishment and disbelief as Heliolisk fell straight down and landed on the battlefield with a thud and covered in scratches, fainted.

Bonnie raised her arm for Double D's side. "Heliolisk is unable to battle, Helioptile is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Double D of Peach Creek!" Bonnie announced.

Eddy shouted about. "Hee-haw! That's how ya pull of a win Double D!" He shouted.

Ed hugged Eddy and Eddy felt squished as he lacked oxygen. "DOUBLE D HAS WON EDDY!"

Clemont blinked and he smiled as he walked onto the battlefield. He knelt and the robot arm pulled out Helioisk's poke ball. Heliolisk regained consciousness and looked on with a neutral grin as Helioptile jumped in place.

"(I did it! I did it! I conquered my fear!)" Helioptile shouted as she jumped with glee.

"(You did great.)" Heliolisk faintly remarked so that Helioptile wouldn't hear.

Clemont turned towards Heliolisk and kept their smiles. "Those two, they inspire us. Rest up Heliolisk, thank you for a thrilling battle." With that, Clemont returned Heliolisk and walked towards Double D, who was on the battlefield congratulating Helioptile.

"Helioptile, you've done a wonderful job today. That battle was awe-inspiring, and I'm very proud of how accomplished you've become." Double D praised.

Helioptile felt heavily overjoyed that she felt embarrassed from the praising. "(I-I did! I did it!)"

As Eddy, now full of oxygen, walked on over, Ed followed behind. He went over and gave Double D a pat on the back. "Nice job you did there sockhead. I sure never that one coming."

"Hooray for the lizardman and Double D!" Ed shouted.

Helioptile turned towards Ed. "(For the last time, I'm a…naw forget it already!)" Helioptile waved off, wanting to relish in her stunning display.

Clemont stood in front of everyone, as well as Bonnie, who looked up at Clemont. Bonnie gave a pout. "Big brother, how come you lost?"

Clemont looked down at Bonnie. "Now Bonnie, you know there's no shame in losing." He said. "I'm glad whenever I get to learn from strong challengers like Double D here." He then turned towards Double D. "And now, to the victor go the spoils! Double D, I present to you this Voltage Badge!" He reached into a box that Bonnie had and gave Double D the Voltage Badge, which was an upside down triangle that was orange and was yellow on the bottom. There were six bolts that were symmetrical, so three on both sides.

Double D accepted the Badge and smiled. "Thank you Clemont. Your strategies and tactics have also put me through my paces."

Clemont nodded and presented Double D the prize money and the TM for Thunderbolt.

To make a long story short, Ed was up next. In which he used Skuntank, which used Toxic on Emolga before it used Volt Switch. Skuntank still manage to beat Magneton thanks to Flamethrower, but fell to Emolga when he was sent out. Ed sent out his Snorlax to battle and defeat Emolga with Body Slam. Although his weight backfired when Heliolisk used Grass Knot a few times, knocking Snorlax out. This left Ed to use Tyrunt, who barely won thanks to Bide.

Then came Eddy. Eddy used Aerodactyl to match Emolga's Speed, but was taken out when Emolga's Static Ability came into play and then used Volt Switch. Dunsparce came out and defeated Emolga, but was defeated in turn by Magneton. Eddy bounced back by using Lucario's great Speed to dish out Power-Up Punch and Low Sweeps to defeat Magneton and Heliolisk, hardly taking damage nor having to Mega Evolve.

With that, the Eds were one step closer to achieving their goals and showing everyone they were not losers, and that they were gonna get to the top with each other by their sides. With five badges down, the Eds weren't too far off from getting all eight.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Feint Attack

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Supersonic

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Icy Wind, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rest

-Malamar (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psybeam, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pancham (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Torment, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Confusion, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Bubble, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Spoink (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 31 –PC-

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Mareep (Female)

Lv: 13

Ability: Static

Moves: Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Tail Whip, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 31

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**I managed to get this nice gym battle in rather early. I really had to think whether to use the anime battlefield or the game battlefield, but I ultimately decided the anime battlefield. I had to think thoroughly since this was a battle against inventors, so leave nice Reviews if you found the gym battle fitting.**

**I do intend to have next chapter to be a cul-de-sac kid's chapter, with maybe a scene or two for the Eds, so heads-up there. Figured I would allow some screen time for the other Pokémon and introduce Mareep that Rolf caught off screen.**

**It was a tough debate which Pokémon for Double D to pick, and I knew Kadabra was in desperate need for screen time. I'll have Kadabra have screen time in future battles, and I do hope you loved every battle. Leave Reviews if you admired how I chose Double D's three Pokémon this time.**

**I only thought up to this point, so the next chapter might be a while until I can figure out exactly who and what will be established later on. I will say that the Eds may end up in the Laverre Gym in roughly four chapters.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys support and admire this story and the Pokémon development involved within the battles and their interaction.**

* * *

**Next Time: Wooly Big Dilemma**


	29. Wooly Big Dilemma

Chapter 29 – Wooly Big Dilemma

**Hey guys! Insane Dominator is back in action! It feels like forever since I've written **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**, and I'm glad to be getting more of this story written again. If you were wondering why it took so long, it's because I took a few days off to rest and plan, so I'm recharged and back to writing, and with the next several chapters planned I might add.**

**There really isn't much to say except I hope you guys are joyful for this new chapter after what seemed to be a long time, so here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

With the Eds in Lumiose City, they made it to Prism Tower and met Clemont and Bonnie. The first one to battle was Double D, where it was a hard-fought struggle with Kadabra, Lapras, and Helioptile, but manages to pull through in the end and win the Voltage Badge, with the remaining two Eds following behind. Back in Route 12, Sarah throws a fit and Rolf was revealed to have captured a Mareep.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Wooly Big Dilemma**

In Route 12, it was between ten and eleven, and Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy figured that since being in the same spot was considered boring, they all decided to part yet keep a close distance within the Route to train and level up their Pokémon slightly.

Jimmy was currently south, and he was looking to boost some levels for his Pikachu. "Hmmm?" Jimmy looked suspiciously outwards to see where he might find any wild Pokémon. He's already battled one or two, but the Chatot and Slowpoke didn't give him a lot of Exp. to boost anyone's level. "Now where could I find a strong adversary to…oh!"

Jimmy was stumbling through the tall grass until he heard a snort from his right, where he whipped his head and saw a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. He was covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around his neck. He had a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down his forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grew from atop his head. Each of his three black tails had a tuft of fur on the end, and there was a single gray hoof on each foot.

The bovine took notice of Jimmy and hooved the ground, as if ready to battle or strike. While Jimmy was slightly shaken up, he had to take charge. Despite he might be facing a large opponent, he remembered that this was a Pokémon, and all he had to do was beat it, and thinking of that made him straighten up slightly and concentrate as he pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. When it is about to tackle, it whips its body repeatedly with its three long tails."_

Jimmy quickly made a decision and threw out his Pikachu. The little energetic Electric-Type sprung up from emerging from her poke ball and squealed. "(Time to stretch my limbs.)" Pikachu then reached up and smiled as she felt a good back stretch and got a serious grin when seeing Tauros. "(I'm ready, willing, and able!)"

Jimmy smiled. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Jimmy commanded. Pikachu then jumped and she pointed her heart-shaped tail at Tauros and fired yellow rings that successfully struck Tauros, enclosing him in a dome of electricity temporarily and his body was covered in yellow sparks. As Pikachu then landed, Tauros whipped his tails around and stomped about wildly and then went to attack, via Pursuit.

With Jimmy's experience, he made no haste in his next move. "Use Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Pikachu then inhaled and she was enveloped in yellow electricity and fired a lightning bolt at the incoming Tauros. Tauros was hit with the attack and wailed as he was kept in place by the Thunderbolt and he was left immobile momentarily afterwards.

The Tauros then started slowing his breathing and he slowly slumped to the ground, via Rest. This surprised Jimmy greatly because he just realized that when Rest is used, all of Tauros's HP and conditions were healthy again.

"Oh poop." Jimmy said, seeing as how they were at square one.

"(You're telling me.)" Pikachu added. "(Well you know the old saying, strike while the iron is still hot!)" Pikachu and Jimmy then realized that while Tauros was asleep, this was their chance to strike, so Jimmy called for another Thunderbolt, in which Pikachu used and struck the sleeping bovine. Jimmy quickly called for yet another Thunderbolt after that, and once again Pikachu attacked and struck with a lightning bolt.

Pikachu looked on while Tauros was still asleep with a sweatdrop. "(Gee, how can this guy be sleeping after two Thunderbolts? Was he _that _tired?)" Pikachu then perked in shock when Tauros slowly arose, and only had a third of his HP remaining. Tauros blinked and snorted upon seeing Pikachu and started charging again with Pursuit.

Jimmy had to think yet again. "Pikachu, use Slam and stop it!"

"(Ehhh…)" Pikachu raised a brow as the massive bovine went charging for her. "(This might hurt a bit.)" Pikachu then lunged at Tauros and she swung her tail at Tauros. Horn and tail collided, making wind fly about. Unfortunately, the Attack power of Tauros won over and Pikachu was sent spinning in the air.

"Pikachu!" Jimmy shouted in worry. He had to act fast before Tauros landed another Pursuit. As Pikachu straightened out, Jimmy called for a Thunder Wave, in which hit its target. Tauros was struck with the Thunder Wave and wailed as he felt paralysis numb his body.

As Tauros scraped his hooves to charge, he was caught getting immobile and grunted. As Pikachu landed, Jimmy called for one last move. "Hurry Pikachu! Electro Ball!"

"(Don't worry! I'm gonna end it!)" Her body then sparked and a yellow-orange ball of electricity was made on the tail and Pikachu swung her tail with a battlecry, the attack rushing towards the paralyzed Tauros. Thankfully, the Electro Ball struck and made an explosion of yellow electricity. Pikachu huffed slightly, and Jimmy looked on with worry.

As the smoke cleared, Tauros had fainted and disappeared. Jimmy smiled and he ran up to Pikachu. "Goody, goody! We did it Pikachu!" He said with as he hugged Pikachu, who accepted the hug.

"(Call that one a close call.)" Pikachu muttered, thinking how tough that Pursuit was. _'(You know, I'm not sure how strong my adversaries are anymore. I need to step up my game and pronto.)' _Jimmy then finally returned his slightly exhausted Electric-Type as she was contemplating about her level of strength and resumed looking around for Pokémon to battle.

* * *

**Route 14 – The Eds**

After winning their Voltage Badge, the Eds healed up their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center and Double D and Ed made alterations to their teams again. Ed put Skuntank into the PC to get Malamar, and Double D deposited his Helioptile for Scolipede, and also deposited Lapras for Vivillon.

The Eds were on their way towards Laverre City. It was around the same time of day, and the Eds didn't realize that Route 14 was so…muggy.

"Geez, has this place ever heard of a janitor?" Eddy asked rhetorically, seeing as how they were surrounded by crooked trees and it was raining, but the most unpleasant part was that it was a swamp. Double D and Ed looked on as well, and they were very unfortunate that Double D didn't have his umbrella with him.

"I must say, this terrain is very peculiar in terms of the previous one. First a barren wasteland, now this? My, how predictable." Double D sarcastically implied the last sentence as he realized that Kalos was practically unpredictable.

"Ooohhhhh. This reminds me of that place in Swamp Man, the Universal Terror, where the heroes have to go through the abandoned marshland and have to get through without running into the Swamp Man." Ed said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Are you sure there's no other way through?"

"Apparently not." Double D informed. "This swamp is the only terrain that separates Lumiose City from Laverre City. With this rain slowing us down, it'll be hard to tell just how long it'll take to get to Laverre City." Double D then glanced back at the Town Map, making sure it wouldn't get soaked. "My guess is maybe by nightfall?"

"OH COME ON!" Eddy shouted. "First Team Flare, and now weather?!" He then pointed at the sky. "STOP RAINING ON OUR PARADE!"

"Oh! Oh! A parade?" Ed hopped in place. "I want my float to have a fire-breathing caterpillar, and a pray mantis that shoots laser beams from his-!" Eddy grabbed Ed's face with one clutch and shut him up.

"Not now Ed! We gotta make it through as quickly as we can." Eddy said and let go of Ed and started walking, despite being wet. "Move it out!"

"Tally-ho!" Double D rushed behind Eddy, with Ed following. The trio finally stepped into the foul marsh and the swamp water was up to their ankles, but they pressed forward and would worry about their attires when they get to Laverre City.

As they walked, Ed was close to the water level and slumped in to act like a crocodile, his eyes bulging from the water. Double D and Eddy kept walking while Ed was swimming right by them. Ed stopped when his eyes looked up as some blob was looking blankly down onto him.

As Ed blinked, he saw that she was a light purple, vaguely slug-like pile of goo. The top half of her body was a lighter purple than her bottom half, and the two halves were separated by a squiggly, dark purple outline decorated with five green dots. She had beady eyes, and had two rows of two horn-like structures on top of her head.

She blinked as she looked down at Ed's eyes. "(Hi.)" She greeted in a gurgly voice.

"Hey guys, look! It's an ameba from outer space!" Ed exclaimed, bursting from the water. His pals turned in curiosity to see Ed looking down at the little blob.

"Ed, what are you doing now?" Eddy asked. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"(Hi to you too!)" She gurgled out, happily greeting the other two.

Double D and Eddy looked on as Ed looked on with excitement plastered onto his face. He looked all happy to see another 'alien', though the blob had no clue what would happen. Double D reached and pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. It's covered in a slimy membrane that makes any punches or kicks slide off it harmlessly."_

"So what is it? Some sort of blob or something? Or an overgrown booger or what?" Eddy asked, leaning in to see the Goomy and walked about and inspected it as Goomy looked on with curiosity.

"It's hard to tell Eddy." Double D asked. "We should find out its capabilities when-!"

Ed then started splashing when he got the implication. "Oh! Oh! I wanna fight the ameba! I want to fight the alien!" Ed cheerfully asked.

Eddy held no objections, for he just wanted this rain to stop. "Alright, but make it quick! The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get out of here." He said with slight annoyance. Since the trees had no leaves from where they were, they had no chance of keeping themselves out of the elements.

Ed hopped back and he looked at the Goomy, who saw that Ed was going to get a poke ball. Upon Ed having a poke ball in hand, Goomy got nervous. "(This can't be good.)" She muttered.

Ed then threw the poke ball. "I call upon you, oh great alien squid lord!" The poke ball opened and out came Ed's Malamar.

"(Ah, feels nice to be out in the air again.)" Malamar stated. He floated above the swamp water and looked at his surroundings at how it was raining. "(Ah, this weather reminds when I was caught that day.)" He reminisced. He then focused on the battle. "(Alright, time to meet your match!)"

Ed then made a command. "Use the hypnotic trance and put that ameba to sleep!" He shouted, meaning Hypnosis. Malamar gladly followed Ed's command and the yellow part on Malamar's body shined a bright yellow light that Goomy was swallowed up in. She looked on with a shock plastered onto her face, and then was dialed down to a tired expression and she slumped downwards into the water, her upper body and antennae sticking out.

"(This will be over with quickly!)" Malamar said, believing the odds were on their side. As the rain fell, Malamar and everyone looked with shock as Goomy started blinking and she slumped upwards, awake all of a sudden.

She yawned. "(Wow, that was a nice power nap.)" She said.

Malamar looked with revelation. "(W-What?! You awoke from Hypnosis that fast?!)"

Even Eddy was left shocked by Goomy's quick nap. "Whoa! That thing just awoke like it was nothing!" He exclaimed. "Just what happened? Malamar's Hypnosis never wore off that fast! Is this a joke?!"

Double D looked through the guide that helped them through their journey and he found their answer. "Aha." He said, pointing to something. "Eddy, I think I may have found something as to how Hypnosis wore off." Double D then closed the book, memorizing the content in a flash before the guide would be drenched by the rain.

Double D then explained as Goomy shook about, getting excess drowsiness off. "The reason could possibly be of the Ability known as Hydration." He said. "When it rains, a Pokémon with this Ability is cleansed of any status conditions, like sleep or poison for example."

Goomy then began her attack. She opened her mouth and a round of loops surrounded her and she fired a massive blue beam at Malamar, via her Dragon Breath.

"Unleash your Psybeam!" Ed commanded. Malamar then made energy form at his center and fired off a streaky blue beam with pink circles. The two beam-like attacks clashed into the other, making an explosion in the middle, making swamp water and wind scatter and Double D and Eddy covered up.

"(Take this!)" Goomy shouted, firing off yet another Dragon Breath attack.

Ed extended his arm out. "Hurry Malamar, use your squid lord powers to float and dodge!"

"(Roger that!)" Malamar then levitated even higher into the air, evading the Dragon Breath that passed through the empty airspace. Ed then commanded for Malamar to unleash his Return attack. Malamar then shined a pink color and he rushed in towards Goomy, who was left startled.

"(Uh…oh no! Help!)" Goomy wailed as she was slightly petrified and closed her eyes when Malamar attacked with Return, making contact and a bright pink heart was made in between them. Goomy wailed as she flew back and splashed in the swamp water several feet back.

Malamar watched as Goomy was very much beaten up and had little HP. She slumped back up and she looked tired. "(O-oowwww.)" She wined. She looked at Malamar with a moody expression. "(I'm not…done.)" Goomy was just too tired as she was low on HP. She was tempted to use Flail, but she just felt exhausted, much to the dismay of Malamar.

"(So…what now?)" Malamar was in question, since Goomy was too tired to fight, was he was just finishing her off. Malamar turned towards Ed in question and saw him hanging his tongue out and he started for Goomy. Malamar was starting to get the idea. "(Oh, I get it now.)" A grin arose onto his face.

"What's Ed doing now?" Eddy asked.

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Well Eddy, it would appear that Goomy's form has peeked Ed, and he wants to catch it." He informed.

Eddy turned his head back and saw Ed standing in front of Goomy, who was all slumped and drained. "He wants _that _thing?" He exasperated, adding emphasis to thing. Eddy then facepalmed, realizing Ed's motives. "That lummox. Should we tell him it's not an alien?"

Double D preferred not to. "Eh, I would say no to that. Just let nature run its course Eddy." He explained.

Ed walked and looked down at the tired Goomy, of whom was groaning out of being tired. Despite this, Ed looked on with his silly grin. "Howdy ameba. I am Ed, and I want to take you under my beak." He state.

'_(I think he means take her under his wing, but whatever.)' _Malamar thought.

"I, Ed, shall capture you and we shall be happy as can be happily. Like peas on mashed potatoes." Ed stated with glee, much to Goomy's bizarre and confused thoughts.

Goomy was too exhausted, but her mind was still processing. _'(Maybe this guy is nice. I wanna be happy. I'm too tired anyway. Maybe he'll help make me stronger so I'm not so tired?)' _Goomy thought, thinking Ed might give her the opportunity to improve even further.

With no ill will, Goomy allowed for the joyful Ed to pick out a poke ball and she was tapped on her slimy forehead. The ball then opened, and she went inside. The ball rattled and it went 'Ding!', meaning Goomy was now Ed's.

Ed held up Goomy's poke ball. "Yay! I caught an ameba guys! Goomy and I are as happy as can be now!" He cheered.

"Fantastic Ed." Eddy sarcastically implied, but still felt pretty satisfied for Ed in the end. "Now let's get moving and get out of this…?" Eddy stopped when Ed's poke ball suddenly vanished from his hand and Ed looked in shock.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! My Goomy is gone! Where did it go?!" He panicked. Malamar floated towards Ed in worries and put his tentacles up.

"(Relax.)" Malamar tried to calm down Ed, but Ed went over and yelled for Goomy while tearing a full-grown creepy tree from the ground and throwing it away like it was trash, not seeing Goomy's poke ball. Malamar just looked on. "(W…Wow.)"

"Ed, calm down." Double D said as he walked up to Ed as the latter was wailing in worries. "Ed, it's okay. Goomy was just…uh…teleported to the…space HQ where your Skuntank is!" Double D tried to say in terms so Ed would understand, in which he calmed down.

Ed then looked at Double D. "So, Goomy is at HQ?" He questioned.

"Yes. Since you have six 'monsters' Ed, Goomy counts as a seventh, and was immediately transported to 'HQ'." Double D said. "You can get Goomy when we reach Laverre City, I assure you."

Satisfied, Ed grinned and Eddy stuck his upper body between the two. "Say, let's get moving shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah! Wait for me Goomy!" Ed shouted, wanting to get to Laverre City. He returned Malamar and dove into the shallow swamp water and swam, though the remaining two Eds continued by stepping through the water unlike Ed's method.

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz and Rolf**

While Jimmy and Nazz were training, Rolf decided to do so as well and Rolf had his usual Skiddo beside him, but also his new Mareep, which was a sheep-like Pokémon with fluffy cream-colored wool covering her entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of her head. Her head was blue, and had black eyes. His four feet were blue and had two digits on each foot, and appeared to be on tiptoes. Her conical ears and tail had a yellow-and-black striped pattern. She also had an orange sphere at the end of her tail.

Mareep was walking alongside Rolf and Skiddo. "(These fields sure are pleasant.)" She cheerfully stated.

Skiddo was glee as well. "(I won't argue with that. This Route right by the sea is rather pleasant, I admit.)"

Rolf was happily riding his Skiddo in search of wild Pokémon, and he was well aware that Mareep was far below level, so leaving her out of battle for now was the most liable option. He turned towards his Mareep who was having a sweet and caring mood. "Do not feel shame wooly one, for as Rolf learned from the son of a shepherd, and now, Rolf too is a shepherd, so Rolf shall uphold the responsibility of guarding his shepherd." He stated.

Mareep was content. She would be fine with the Exp. gained from not participating. Skiddo stopped as he saw what seemed to be a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There was a long, pronged horn on his forehead. The horn ended in a cross. On the sides of the horn was a short antenna with a spherical tip. He had oval, yellow eyes. His forearms had a pair of spikes, while his thighs had a single spike each. He had two claws on his hands, and a single long claw on each foot.

Mareep shuddered at how powerful this one looked. "(Uh, this might be baaaaad.)" She stated.

Skiddo turned towards her. "(Don't worry, for Rolf shall handle this. He is the son of a shepherd." He reminded her as Rolf hopped off Skiddo's back and glared at the opposing adversary.

Rolf narrowed his eyes at the big creature that looked at him. "Rolf smells the beginning of a confrontation of deliberant action." He said, getting out the Pokedex and analyzed the adversary before him.

_"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under its enemies' bellies, then lifts and throws them."_

Rolf rubbed his chin. "Ah, so we might be dealing with one with as much skill as those who could break bricks in the Shalour Gym, yes? Then Rolf is aware as to what has to be done!" Rolf then pulled out a poke ball and threw it. "Behold, Spoink!"

Spoink appeared out of her poke ball, all ready for action. "(Yay! Let's bounce our way to victory guys!)" She exclaimed. She then saw the wild Heracross flapping his wings and darting right for her. Spoink was left too slow to react. Her Speed was just too slow and she was struck with an Aerial Ace, the wild Heracross looking like ablur and Spoink squealed as she sailed in the air and plopped on the ground on her face.

"(Ow.)" She muttered as she was slowly getting up, the Aerial Ace siphoning 3/5 her HP off. She grunted as she turned around and the Heracross turned around to attack.

"Young one who hops on tail, await and use Confuse Ray when the son of a shepherd tells you too!" Rolf shouted.

Spoink then nodded. "(Got it! I still got some bounce in me yet!)" Heracross then lunged back towards Spoink with a Chip Away.

Mareep and Skiddo looked worried, but the former was much more shaken up. "(No! What are you doing?!)" Mareep yelled.

Skiddo watched as the stakes were risen. He watched with an anxious yet calm expression. _'(Come on Spoink, you can pull through. We can't let Rolf and Victor down.)' _He thought.

As Heracross moved in to use Chip Away, Rolf gave the signal. "Now!"

"(Time to show my energy to the world!)" Spoink then made shining brown-gold balls that exploded when Heracross came to close. The Bug and Fighting-Type stopped in his tracks and looked dazed as he swayed back and forth. Spoink then bounced a safe distance away as Heracross then bashed his horn onto the ground, feeling the pain surge through his body, hurting himself in his confusion and taking ¼ of his overall HP.

"Now! Unleash the Psybeam and show this foul infestation as to not trifle with Rolf!" Rolf commanded, in which Spoink then unleashed a streaky blue beam with pink circles that struck the wild Heracross, dealing a lot of damage and making the adversary fall over. He lost a lot more of his HP, and he was still rather confused as he was still dazed.

The wild Heracross swayed some more, but didn't seem too focused and could think right. It then saw Spoink and dashed forwards with his left arm glowing a bright white, via Brick Break.

Seeing the attack coming, Rolf made a quick judgement and moved his arm in an arc. "Rolf commands for you to dodge!" His command followed through and Spoink sprung up just in time to evade Brick Break. Heracross landed and looked about in his daze as Spoink landed behind.

"(Not through are we?)" Spoink said. "(We'll see who has energy to spare after this battle!)" Just after her proclamation, her body began to shine a light blue light with an energy field.

Rolf and his Skiddo and Mareep looked on in shock as well as Spoink was undergoing Evolution. "Could this be?" Rolf said out loud. He watched with rather big eyes as he saw his Spoink growing exponentially.

Heracross snapped out of his confusion and he looked on with a blank expression. He also watched as Spoink grew larger and grew legs, and the pearl on the head shrunk down and the ears protruded outwards.

When the light exploded, it revealed a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. She had large ears, a pink snout, and oval eyes. The lower half of her body was black, while the upper half was purple. There were black markings on the ears and arms, while the hands and feet were purple. Her tail was pink and curly. There were three shiny black pearls on her body; two on her head, and another on her midsection where the black met the purple.

She stood affirm with a grin her face. "(Who's got spunk now?)" She sneered with confidence.

Rolf was baffled upon his Spoink reaching Evolution. "Could this be true?" He wondered and pulled out his Pokedex. "Oh great whatyoumadoohickey, please let Rolf know as to what this imposter of Wilfred is." He chanted. The Pokedex then began the analysis on the newly evolved Psychic-Type.

_"Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokémon. It uses black pearls to amplify its psychic power. It does an odd dance to gain control over foes."_

Grumpig danced about in an odd manner. "(You like my energy? I got plenty more!)" She cheered. Heracross responded by lunging towards Grumpig with a Chip Away, but the latter easily dodged by shifting right. "(Nope! Not today!)"

Rolf clapped. "This is very good. Rolf should teach you of one of Rolf's native dances yes?" He cheered, and then seriousness was plastered onto his face. "But first we must squash this menace that is an infestation! Use Psybeam and unleash Valhalla's wrath!" Rolf shouted.

Grumpig turned around as Heracross turned back towards her. Heracross then became a blur and rushed in with an Aerial Ace attack. The problem for him was that he was coming in straight, so that left Grumpig an easy course.

"(Hasta la vista!)" Grumpig shouted and fired a Psybeam attack straight ahead, hitting Heracross and overpowering him due to Type. Heracross yelped as he was struck head-on and was sent sailing backwards and did a skidding thud and stopped in front of Rolf, fainted and disappeared.

Skiddo and Mareep looked on with amazement at how strong Grumpig was now. "(Awesome.)" They trailed off in unison.

"Ho-oh! Rolf's skin tingled with goosebumps as the excitement has risen too high!" Rolf exaggerated, walking up to his Grumpig. "Young one, you have made a very good promise to Rolf today. I may very well have you assist Rolf in earning even more badges of honor bestowed when winning these gyms." He explained, much to Grumpig's joy.

"(You can count on me Rolf! I got loads of energy left to dance until I drop!)" Grumpig assured.

Skiddo and Mareep looked on at how Grumpig was overjoyed, and Skiddo turned towards Mareep with a smile. "(Grumpig sure is happy. She's got spirit for sure!)"

Mareep smiled and she felt glee all over as well. "(No disagreements there! Now I can't wait until I catch up with you guys and…!)" Mareep then felt a slight surge flow through her, and she felt her body gaining power as her level went up from the Exp. shared from outside battling. Mareep then began to shine a light blue light as well.

"(Oh! Mareep, you're…)" Skiddo trailed off as he saw his new friend undergo changes.

"Hello?" Rolf whipped his head back and looked with surprise as he witnessed Mareep evolving. "Is Rolf's one-herd sheep be undergoing a change too?"

And sure enough, Rolf was right as Mareep was evolving that fast. Rolf smiled as he realized that Mareep was new and figured this out with a cupped chin. "Ah, Rolf had forgotten that his wooly warrior is new. And must evolve at these so called low levels, yes?"

Everyone there watched as Mareep began to grow to being on two feet. They watched the wool on the body shrink, and finally, the light exploded, revealing a pink, bipedal, sheep-like Pokémon. Her white mane of wool curled sideways on the top of her head and extended to her upper body. Her ears were thick, sideways cones with black stripes, and she had small, blue eyes. She had stubby arms and one nail on each foot. Her long tail has black stripes and is tipped with a blue orb.

As the Electric-Type smiled upon her Evolution, Skiddo and everyone else marveled at how fast that Evolution was. "(I don't have the words.)" Skiddo said.

Grumpig danced about. "(This whole Evolution stuff gives me so much energy!)" She cheered.

Rolf walked up and analyzed his newly evolved Electric-Type, and looked down on her and spectated her closely, much to her discomfort. "Hmmm." Rolf then backed away from a seating newly evolved Electric-Type and grinned. "Ah yes! More expectations are made today!" He hollered to the air.

As the Electric-Type relaxed, Rolf analyzed her with his Pokedex.

_"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact."_

Flaaffy grinned in glee. "(Well, hopefully I make promises!)"

Rolf then pointed towards the air. "Commence the training with the young wooly one on hind legs now!"

* * *

**Route 12 – Kevin**

Kevin was south of the Route, rather close to Jimmy's location, though the former didn't bother. He was trying to get some levels up on his Pokémon as well so as to stay in great condition for when he might eventually cross.

"Man, talk about a waste of life, being stuck here." Kevin murmured with displeasure in his tone. "That dork may have gotten the best of me, but next time I'll make sure it doesn't happen." He then looked and saw something quite large in his path unexpectedly. "Hello." He said in surprise at the wild Pokémon before him.

He had encountered a wild Tauros, something he didn't battle against before. "Man, what's a bull doing out here?" After analyzing the Normal-Type, Kevin twitched his fingers as he reached for his poke balls and the Tauros whipped his tails around. Kevin narrowed his eyes and then reached for his poke ball and threw it quickly.

"Hustle now, Pancham!" Kevin called out, and Pancham appeared out of the poke ball with fists ready.

"(You ready for a big gamble ya overgrown cow?)" Pancham asked with his ego overshadowing his skills as usual.

The wild Tauros's response was that the eyes glowed red and a large illusion of his head fired at Pancham. When Pancham was hit with the illusion, his confidence dyed down and he was shaking.

"(W-What made y-you think t-that would stop m-me, huh?!)" Pancham boasted with a high level of uncertainty. Pancham was then covered in a blue aura that was rather thick, meaning that the Scary Face had lowered his Speed.

Kevin tried to shrug it off. "Get a grip!" He shouted. "Use Karate Chop!" Kevin commanded. Pancham shook his head to shake off his uneasiness and he ran up to attack, but was noticeably slower.

"(Oh crap! Fine! I'll just go from speed to power!)" Pancham's wits were fast enough to allow him to figure out a plan, which was to basically dart forward and wait as Tauros began charging with a Pursuit.

Pancham charged and jumped with a glowing arm and he came straight down on the Normal-Type's forehead. Much to Kevin and Pancham's delight, Karate Chop had easily overpowered Pursuit and Tauros alike, making a shockwave ripple through the air upon impact. Tauros skid back and wailed severely as that super effective move was a critical hit.

Pancham landed with a smirk on his face. "(Ya see that? Can't stop me that fast!...)" Pancham then grew quiet as Tauros stood back up and snorted harshly. There was a brutal expression, as though he felt extremely angry.

"Okay I'll bite. Just what is it doing now?" Kevin asked in confusion, seeing this. Pancham and Kevin then went wide-eyed when Tauros had a very thick and super large red aura engulf his body. Now Kevin panicked slightly. "Oh man…"

"(We are in so much trouble.)" Pancham said. Tauros snorted as they could sense the pressure emanating from Tauros's Ability, Anger Point. Tauros charged with his Payback attack, as he was covered in light purple. Tauros pivoted and the three tails lashed out at Pancham.

"Quick! Get out of the way!" Kevin shouted. Pancham tried to jump and dodge, but his Speed was lowered and left him open for when Tauros's Payback attack had hit its mark, and there was light purple burst of energy that was incredibly massive as the Attack of Tauros was maxed out. Pancham sailed back through the air and plowed into the ground several feet behind Kevin, making not only dust fly, but several chunks of the grass fly, wind scattered about wildly and the earth shook slightly.

"Oh man!" Kevin shouted. "Pancham!" Kevin shouted. He looked back and the Tauros snorted and stomped his hooves into the ground. Kevin stepped back. "This isn't too good." He turned his head back and saw that the dust was settling and Pancham was starting to come around. He slowly arose from the small crater he was in and had endless scrapes and scratches all over his body.

"(I can't…take anymore…sorry.)" Pancham grunted and he felt his HP at its lowest point.

"This bites." Kevin gritted his teeth and he pulled out Pancham's poke ball. "Alright, return!" Kevin returned his severely injured Pancham and he turned back towards the Tauros and scraped his hooves into the ground. "Looks like I haven't any choice then. "Krokorok, show'em!"

Krokorok appeared on the ground and looked at the Tauros that seemed pretty angry. "(What do we have here? A snorting cow with anger issues?)" As always, he gave off a mere smirk as Tauros stomped on the ground and was engulfed in a blue aura, signifying Tauros's Attack decrease by Intimidate. The Wild Bull Pokémon retaliated by charging with Pursuit, but Krokorok wasn't afraid.

"(Like that'll be the day horns-for-brains.)" Krokorok mocked. Kevin called for Swagger, in which Krokorok emanated a thick red aura and Tauros stopped in place and stomped even more wildly, feeling enraged to a great degree by Swagger. Tauros was engulfed in a red aura as his Attack was maxed out again, but then he stopped wailing and snorting and his eyes were all red and he was looking dazed.

"Come on, come on…" Kevin was looking for this solemn chance for when Tauros could hurt himself. If he hurt himself, then the next attack used should definitely finish him.

Luck was on his side today as the wild Tauros rammed his own head into the earth and recoiled tremendously. The force of bashing his head against the earth made him sail backwards and land on his side with a harsh skid. He moaned and his Attack power was turned against him. He hurt himself tremendously from being confused, and lost a whole lot of HP because of that.

Kevin smirked in triumph. "Alright. Time to end this." He extended his arm out. "Use Crunch! Now!"

Krokorok's large jaws then opened and the fangs extended and glowed. "(Sucks to be you now!)" Krokorok then snapped his jaws down on Tauros's side, making the Normal-Type yell as the Dark-Type move inflicted quite a bit of damage. When Krokorok let go and reeled back, he and Kevin gave triumphant grins when Tauros fainted and disappeared.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Kevin exclaimed.

"(How do you like them apples?!)" Krokorok exclaimed, then felt his level rise. Krokorok then looked about and he smirked as he then jumped and dove underground, much to Kevin's shock.

"Hey, what the…wait a minute." Kevin then got out his Pokedex and he analyzed what his Krokorok's moves were, having an idea as to where this was going. And to his shock, he was right.

_"Krokorok's known moves are: __**Crunch, Swagger, Dig, **__and __**Sand Tomb.**__"_

"Sweet." Kevin remarked as Krokorok burst out of the ground besides Kevin, much to the latter's shock. "Whoa! Where did you come from?!"

Krokorok just shrugged. "(You know, nowhere.)"

Kevin then shrugged it off and returned his Krokorok. "Nice job anyways. Keep it up and those dorks won't best us again." He then put Krokorok's poke ball away and turned. "Alright, let's find some more punks to-!"

Kevin was cut off when a poke ball opened, revealing his badly injured Pancham, who was huffing and puffing. Pancham was barely standing, but came out for a reason.

"Hey, what the-get back into your ball man! You know you're too weak to-!" Kevin's reprimanding was cut short when Pancham shined a light blue light with an energy field, much to his shock. "…whoa, don't tell me…"

Pancham's small panda-like boy then began to grow large, and I mean _large_. His height grew exponentially, and the leaf became a twig and the arms and legs grew tremendously. Kevin looked on, baffled as his little Fighting-Type wasn't so little anymore.

When the light exploded, it revealed a large bipedal Pokémon, resembling a humanoid panda bear. He had a stocky build with a round belly, short legs and long arms with large paws. The head and belly were covered in thick white fur, while the lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in thick, dark grey fur. A long fringe of the dark grey fur hangs down behind its back that was like a longcoat and trousers. His three-fingered paws had shorter fur a darker shade of grey than the overcoat and were tipped with vicious black claws. The face had white color contrasts with black ears and nose as well as the two semi-circles of black fur under his brow that rendered the eyes indistinguishable. He also possessed a thin leaved shoot in his mouth, which has prominent lower fangs.

The now Fighting and Dark-Type roared at the air around him, the air making shockwaves and Kevin had to hold down his hat to keep it from flying off. Kevin looked with sheer astonishment as his Pancham had finally evolved.

"Aw sweet! This is so choice!" Kevin smirked and pulled out his Pokedex yet again.

_"Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon. Although it possesses a violent temperament, it won't put up with bullying. It uses the leaf in its mouth to sense the movements of its enemies."_

Pangoro then gave a smirk. "(That piece of trash ain't pulling nobody's leg. Take my shoot and you're fried.)" Pangoro warned.

Kevin's smirk then grew cold. "Awesome, now that Eddy's in for a world of disappointment. When I catch up, they'll be inside-out." He sneered.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Pangoro, of whom by the Pokdex stated, in which he detests bullies. He just stared coldly at Kevin and narrowed his eyes. "(Not on my watch ya don't…)"

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

Around lunchtime now, and the small group decided to regroup on the shore. They all let out their Pokémon as they ate and conversed.

Rolf was eating a sub that had some homemade ingredients from the utilities he carried. And not surprising, one of the ingredients was a squid. As Rolf ate, Jimmy looked on with slight disgust.

Jimmy leaned towards Nazz in uncertainty. "Uh, does he always eat stuff like that?"

"You'd be surprised Jimmy." Nazz stated as she drank some water from a bottle. She then drank and finished the whole bottle, giving a large belch that made Jimmy go wide-eyed.

"Jeepers, I'm surrounded by piggies." Jimmy teased, and then looked as Wilfred squealed upon hearing that and ate some crumbs that were falling onto the ground from their meals. On that ironic note, Jimmy tried to take the matter away from food. "So Rolf, have you and Nazz been traveling this whole time?"

Rolf ate and swallowed. "Yes paper-napkin Jimmy. The son of a shepherd and Gogo Nazz-girl have been establishing many great memories from our arduous trek through this great land."

Nazz smiled. "Yeah dude, Kalos is so much fun! Despite Kevin and his actions, Rolf and I are doing really great." She then petted Wilfred happily, who snorted in compliance.

"Rolf could not agree more." Rolf answered and chomped onto another piece of his sandwich.

Rolf's Diggersby snickered. "(Oi, them govnas be talking about them adventure they'd be on.)" He said. "(They'd be darn right that those two lot and that pig have been on one heck of a trek.)"

Flaaffy blinked and looked over with a grin. "(Yeah, you might be right.)"

"(Think I'm right? I _am_ right you lot!)" Diggersby exclaimed, making Flaaffy nervous. Fortunately, Hawlucha stepped in between.

"(Okay Diggersby, save the conflict for when we get back to battling.)" Hawlucha stated. "(If you're picking on the newcomer, then I'm gonna have to scold you the hard way.)" He warned.

Diggersby, seeing as how he would be at a massive disadvantage, backed down with a groan. "(Fine, I be trying to restrain myself, but don't be so defensive govna. Them young one's gotta learn.)" He then ate a handful of food.

"(Oh come on Diggersby. Lighten up.)" Skiddo grinned. "(Flaaffy's been in a few battles now, so she's catching up. She's doing just fine.)"

"(Don't worry guys.)" Flaaffy said, making Skiddo and Hawlucha turn to her. "(I'll be alright. I am getting stronger, but I'm glad for your support.)" She cheerfully commented. With that, Hawlucha and Skiddo settled down and resumed their lunch.

Gardevoir looked pretty tranquil as she took small bites of her food, savoring the flavors. "(This is pretty nutritious.)"

Wormadam looked over at how peaceful Gardevoir was. "(Well, someone's pretty calm about this.)" She remarked. "(Stranded and yet you're so composed. Just perfect.)" Her sass didn't seem to bother Gradevoir as she was more maintained and composed than Wormadam.

Gardevoir glanced over towards Wormadam, acknowledging her presence. "(Believe me Wormadam, I want to be getting back to traveling as well, but throwing misfits about won't solve anything. The answer will come in time, that we can be certain of.)" Gardevoir explained.

Wormadam remained quiet and let the information be processed. She then gave a twisted expression. "(Whatever you say.)"

"(Come on guys! We'll get to the other side! We just need to stick together!)" Sylveon cheered. "(We've made it this far, why stop now?)"

Spritzee glanced over towards the joyful Sylveon with slight annoyance. "(Sylveon, while I admire your pleasant scent of glee, there's a pungent distaste in the air that's unpleasant.)" Spritzee stated.

"(But you know that she is right Spritzee.)" Gardevoir said. "(Our moral might be low, but once a solution comes, we'll work together and progress onwards.)"

"(Very well, the smell of this Route is getting old anyways.)" Spritzee noted and ate a small bit of her food.

"(Frogadier does not believe this uneasy is, how you say, uplifting.)" Frogadier testified. "(Frogadier says that we must be herded like Flaaffy once was when she was but a Mareep earlier, no?)"

"(Guys, stop this please.)" Jimmy's Braixen pleaded.

"(Yeah guys, come on.)" Nazz's Braixen added. "(Look, we all have our ups and downs, but we'll pull through.)"

Roselia turned towards Floette. "(I don't really have a say in this.)"

Floette nodded. "(M-Me neither. This violence is making me feel uneasy.)"

"(You and me both.)" Roselia said, and then picked up a piece of food and ate it quietly.

Rolf had finished swallowing the last bit of his sandwich and he then huffed. "Well then." Rolf then got up and started walking. "Rolf believes that the matter can be settled."

"What are you saying Rolf?" Nazz asked, curious.

Rolf turned towards Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl, Rolf shall come up with navigation to cross the massive waters that behold us."

Jimmy and Nazz turned towards each other and then back at Rolf. "But Rolf, how are we gonna find a way? Only Surf can get us across, remember?" Jimmy reminded the son of a shepherd.

"Ah yes, but you can always plant more than one seed in every garden, yes?" He said. "For there is a cow, there is always milk!"

Nazz blinked, but got the general concept since she's been traveling with him. "Yeah, I guess. Whatever floats your boat dude." She then started to eat the last bit of her meal.

Almost immediately, Rolf whipped his head towards her. "Hello?!" He then grabbed Nazz by the shoulders as her cheeks were all puffy. "Gogo Nazz-girl, tell Rolf as to what you have put into the ears of Rolf." He stated, as if having a realization.

Though startled, Nazz did swallow the last bit of her food and sighed in relief as she almost choked. She then looked at the shocked look on Rolf and raised a brow. "I said whatever floats your boat dude."

Just then, Rolf smiled. "AH-HO! The Guardians have smiled down upon us!" He let go of Nazz and he jumped into the air and broke into a crazy laugh and fell onto his back.

Everyone, including the Pokémon, looked with confusion and uncertainty as Rolf was laughing.

"(I think that guy just lot a few screws.)" Wormadam commented.

"Ehh, Rolf?" Naz asked. "Are you okay?"

Rolf then perked up with a happy expression. "Are you weak in the upper story gogo Nazz-girl? You have inspired Rolf as to the saying that goes! We shall make haste and build our own to sail the great waters!"

Jimmy looked with surprise at Rolf's realization. "You mean we're gonna build a raft?"

"Yes! A raft! Why was the son of a shepherd so lost in the fields?" Rolf pondered. "But now we have found the way! Come fickle ones! Join Rolf in gathering the supplies!"

Realizing that they actually had a plan, Jimmy finished his meal and stood affirm. "Coumarine City, here we come!"

"Boy Jimmy, Rolf shall acquire your Urban Ranger Training." Rolf demanded. "As Urban Rangers, we are to band together and prosper in our workmanship. Since we no longer have Jonny the Woodboy or Ranger Plank, we must rely on new recruits!" He then turned towards Nazz. "Care to assist the Urban Rangers?"

Nazz left in slight shock. "Eh, really? You want me to be a part of the Urban Rangers?" She asked, as if they were kidding.

"Yes. Your potential is much needed for this task. Shall we band together and you take oath? Please?" Jimmy pleaded.

"Ehh…" Nazz honestly didn't picture herself with Urban Ranger uniforms, as she didn't find it to be her style. Looking at her team, along with Jimmy and Rolf's, she saw the hope in their eyes upon hearing that they had a chance to get to the other side. Nazz would've passed, but she had her Pokémon and friends that need her now more than ever. If she were to take charge, it'd best be now.

Nazz looked back at Jimmy and Rolf. Though it wasn't an easy choice, she smiled. "Yeah dude, let's do this!"

Rolf and Jimmy both smiled. "This is very good! Do not care for the uniform, for we did not bring them unfortunately." Rolf said, much to Nazz's hidden relief. "And since we did not account for this situation, we shall make for a substitute. Ranger Jimmy! Present the Trainer's Guide as the Urban Ranger Book substitute."

Jimmy presented his small book to Nazz and Rolf held an index finger over his head and up towards the sky. "Gogo Nazz-girl, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of Rangerhood or face 100 smacks with a wet noodle?"

"Raise your left hand and swear." Jimmy opened the book in front of Nazz, and she looked confused as to what should be done.

"Uh, sure dude. I swear." She put her hand down on the book and then Jimmy closed the book on it. Since it wasn't the manual for Urban Rangers, it didn't hurt as bad. When the book opened, her hand was pink. "Well, I did ask for this." She complained to herself.

Rolf extended his arm out. "Congratulations gogo Nazz-girl! You are a deputized Urban Ranger!" Though her hand hurt, she did shake Rolf's hand and Jimmy clapped.

Gardevoir smiled. "(I'm not certain what organization she just joined, but I can say it might be for good.)" She stated.

Hawlucha then looked at the group. "(You heard them guys! We're helping building a raft!)"

Roselia then stepped forward beside Hawlucha. "(Let's do this guys! With our Trainers, we'll make this raft and make it to the other side. We'll split up with our respective Trainers and do what we can!)"

All of the Pokémon cheered and they went back to their Trainers to follow them as they separated to find logs and vines.

Rolf presented the tasks. "Rolf shall remain posted as Ranger Jimmy assembles the much-needed lumber, and Ranger Nazz shall acquire the vines and ropes necessary." Rolf stated.

"Alright guys, let's do this! This is gonna be so much fun!" Nazz cheered as she returned her Pokémon and went off into the grassy part of Route 12 with Ranger Jimmy in search of vines and ropes. With hopes high, the Urban Rangers had begun their task.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scraggy (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female) –PC-

Lv: 37

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Amaura (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Ember, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Pluck, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrunt (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

-Goomy (Female) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Flail

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Flame Charge

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Skill Swap, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Flaaffy (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Clamp

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Flame Charge

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 32

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Fairy Wind, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**This chapter was primarily focused more on Evolution and onscreen time than the ongoing plot itself. This was primarily a cul-de-sac kids chapter, and some much-needed screen time that's meant for their Pokémon. Was Nazz becoming an Urban Ranger a major surprise? If you consider her development, it was rather appropriate. Leave Reviews if you admired that small surprise.**

**I'm aware that Rolf's Skiddo evolves at Level 32, and I'll make it evolve soon. That I can assure you. I got a plan, that's what this time off was for. **

**Quick shoutouts to my peeps: PokeguardianZ, garyisstupid, RavenousEds, and epicvictory2025.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys admire and love the development and characters displayed and the twists that I write.**

* * *

**Next Time: Spooks &amp; Punks**


	30. Spooks & Punks

Chapter 30 – Spooks &amp; Punks

**I'm back with a new chapter for you guys! No big deal if you just read this story, but if you read my other story, **_**The Fairy Contender**_**, then you might want to check the poll that I put up. It's my first poll.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I got a lot planned, so enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

While Ed captured a Goomy, the cul-de-sac kids on Route 12 trained and Kevin's Pancham evolved into Pangoro after Krokorok learned Dig. Rolf's Spoink evolved into Grumpig and Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. Rolf came up with a solution to build a raft, and Nazz becomes an Urban Ranger and helps make the raft.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Spooks &amp; Punks**

The rain was of no end, which aggravated Eddy, yet he was able to keep himself composed. Double D and Ed both saw the gritting teeth of Eddy, but it simmered down to an annoying groan at last.

"Rain, who invented it anyway?" Eddy complained as they trudged through the marshy tall grass safe from the swamp waters.

"I'll admit this weather is rather doleful, but look on the bright side gentlemen! At this pace, we should be in Laverre City soon enough." Double D calculated.

"Splish! Splash!" Ed repeated as he hopped repeatedly, making swamp water splash about from the ever damp ground, making the Eds even more wet. "Splish! Splash!"

Eddy facepalmed as Ed was soaking them to the marrow, not that they were already. "Ed! What's the matter with you?!"

"Ed please! Your lamentable antics are only leaving us even more waterlogged." Double D protested and looked down at his clothes. "D'oh. It'll take hours to disinfect these clothes."

Eddy gave a twisted face of annoyance as Ed finally stopped and turned towards them. Eddy crossed his arms. "Are you happy yet mister splashypants?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Check please!" Ed said, pointing upwards.

Eddy started walking forwards. "Fine, let's just get moving." As Eddy was walking towards Ed, he caught a glimpse of a Pokémon behind Ed, as they were deep in the tall grass. "Ed! Look out!" Eddy warned.

Ed turned around with a confused expression as he was making an encounter with a Weepinbell. The Grass and Poison-Type looked upwards at Ed as though he were prey.

"Oh dear." Double D said and then yelled out to Ed. "Ed! You be careful out there!"

Ed paid no heed as he marveled at Weepinbell. "Ohhhh. Guys! It's the mutant plant from that one tree!" Ed shouted, hopping from side to side with a grin on his face and pointing at Weepinbell, who remained unnerved.

"And here we go." Eddy sarcastically announced. "Hurry with this one Ed!"

Ed turned back with his fingers making an 'O'. "You betcha!" He said and turned back towards the wild Weepinbell. He pulled out a poke ball and he threw it. "Come out and play, Chesnaught!"

Ed's Chesnaught appeared out of his poke ball, looking at the wild Weepinbell. "(Sargent hedgehog destructor reporting for duty!)" He shouted, giving a salute that made him hit his own head with his armored arms, but paid no heed.

The wild Weepinbell said its name and then went to attack. It used Stun Spore, releasing a sparkling orange powder that enshrouded Chesnaught, but all Chesnaught did was blink before he started sniffling and his nose twitched.

"(Ah…ahhh…)" Chesnaught then closed his eyes and he sneeze. "(ACHOO!)" His sneeze blew away the entire Stun Spore and Weepinbell too, leaving the latter to skid back and look on with major disbelief.

"Geshundheit." Double D muttered in surprise.

Ed pointe his index finger towards the wild Weepinbell. "Now! Unleash the Pin Missiles and blow up that plant from once it came!"

Chesnaught then spread his feet apart and looked serious. "(Good day to you!)" The spikes on Chesnaught's back glowed and he unleashed white orbs with streaming green energy towards Weepinbell. The Pin Missile attack shot upwards and then angled downwards, shooting down like falling meteorites. The wild Weepinbell looked while feeling intimidated the power Chesnaught had and was unable to react in time as was bombarded by four streaming orbs. Everyone saw Weepinbell fly out of the smoke cloud that erupted from that attack and how it yelped in pain. It took a lot of damage from that attack.

The wild Weepinbell landed with a thud and slowly arose from the ground, where it then coated its left leaf with black sparks. It then leaped towards Chesnaught as the rain poured downwards.

"Not so fast!" Ed declared. "Chesnaught shall create a bunker of spikes with Spiky Shield!"

"(I defy you, mutant plant life!)" Chesnaught declared and he put his forearms forwards and a green force field was made, protruding large spikes. The Weepinbell slammed its Knock Off attack into the Spiky Shield, only for the leaf to be stopped by the hard spikes and the Weepinbell yelped in agony as it felt as though it touched a porcupine, feeling damage from Spiky Shield.

Double D looked with surprise. "That was clever of Ed to use a defensive move."

"Yeah, like pressing a hand against sharpened pencils." Eddy joked nonchalantly.

As the Weepinbell winced in the low HP it had left, Ed and Chesnaught sought this as an opportunity to finish the battle. Ed pointed at the wild Weepinbell. "Now! Knock it out of the ball park with Needle Arm!"

Chesnaught then made his forearms grow large needles and he brought his arm back. "(Fore!)" He swung his arm and knocked Weepinbell into a large tree on his right, making the tree shimmer in reaction and rain shock out from the force of the attack. Weepinbell was engraved in the trunk, fainted and disappeared.

"It's a turkey!" Ed shouted in victory.

"Uh, I think you mean birdie Ed." Double D interpreted the rules of Golf.

"Where?" Ed asked, looking up overhead only for rain to pour onto his face. At this point, the swamp water practically washed off his stink, which relieved the remaining two Eds.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Are we good?"

"When Ed looks back down we are." Double D sighed, glancing to see Ed turning and seeing no bird and walked while looking up into the sky and he stumbled and flattened against a crooked and dead tree. Ed laughed and twisted himself as though he were a sheet of paper. He looked at the guys and smiled.

"Fun's over Ed, let's get out of this rain." Eddy announced and started walking deeper into the tall grass, with Ed returning with grinning Chesnaught and trudged behind his pals.

Despite being waterlogged, Double D remained composed as he was aware that his skin was getting wrinkly in the palms. "Oh curse osmosis." He swore.

Eddy stopped two minutes later in front of the trio as he looked and saw that they were spotted by a wild Pokémon. Eddy and everyone looked and saw that there was an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. His claws and tail had been swapped, giving him two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws were white. His arms were attached directly to his head and close to his teal eyes. A pointed marking joined the eyes. His head, arms, two tail segments, and all legs were light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments were a darker shade of blue.

The scorpion looked at Eddy and narrowed his eyes. He hissed in a goblin-like tone.

"What is this? A bug?" Eddy asked, pulling out his Pokedex.

_"Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokémon. It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes."_

The wild Skorupi hissed and snapped the tail claws. "(What are you looking at?!)" He warned.

Eddy narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm…" He pondered. "Let's see here…"

"Eddy, if you're about to engage this Poison-Type, might be a good idea to be aware of the pincers it has, yes?" Double D cautioned.

Eddy looked disinterested, but still fell aware with Double D's caution. "I get it sockhead, wish me luck." We waved back and took a few steps forward to engage in the wild Skorupi.

"Unleash the pain on the scorpion of Planet Sand Marine Extreme!" Ed shouted, referring Skorupi to a comic.

Eddy pulled out a poke ball. "Let'em have it Scraggy!" Scraggy emerged from his poke ball into the tall grass that was wet and looked at Skorupi.

"(Look pal, you wanna get your butt whooped the easy way or the hard way?)" Scraggy asked.

Skorupi narrowed his eyes. "(How about I scrape you up real good.)" Skorupi said. "(Have at me!)" Skorupi's fangs glowed purple with poison and he lunged with a battlecry towards Scraggy, via Poison Fang.

"Scraggy quick! Hi Jump Kick!" Eddy shouted.

"(Hard way it is!)" Scraggy lunged at Skorupi, with the knee cap being coated in white and he rammed his knee with all his might into Skorupi. Poison Fang and Hi Jump Kick clashed, making both adversaries grunt as both had pretty decisive blows dealt. The result was Scraggy being shoved back several feet while Skorupi stumbled back a few feet, taking little damage from the Fighting-Type move.

Skorupi had scratches on his face as he was annoyed. "(That actually hurt you little insect!)"

"(Oh? And coming from the guy with four legs and pincers.)" Scraggy retorted sarcastically, narrowing his eyes in remembrance of the damage he had taken from Poison Fang.

"Use Brick Break!" Eddy commanded, making an energetic chopping motion. Scraggy jumped into the air and his arm glowed white and he then chopped downwards towards Skorupi.

Skorupi scowled. "(Nice try!)" He opened his mouth and fired a green blob that was shot harshly at Scraggy, hitting him and making his Brick Break fail as he sailed back and landed with a thud.

"What?!" Eddy shouted. He then saw the wild Skorupi lung at Scraggy as the latter was trying to get up. Skorupi launched his tail pincers and grabbed Scraggy's head, restraining him as he used Bug Bite and bit into Scraggy's side.

Scraggy screamed as he felt the damage accumulate. Skorupi snickered as he bit repeatedly into Scraggy. "(Fangs for the meal.)" Skorupi mildly joked and released Scraggy from the Bug Bite, tossing him with his tail pincers to the side and hissed in his advantage.

Double D looked in shock. "Oh my lord!" He gasped. "A Venoshock and Bug Bite combo, and restraining Scraggy in the process? Eddy, this one is very dangerous."

"I know that sockhead." Eddy's annoyed frown then grew into a smirk. "And that's why it's gonna be mine!"

Double D looked in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

Eddy pointed at it. "Look at it! Those claws stopped Scraggy, and it's quick too! I gotta have it!" Eddy turned towards Scraggy. "Quick! Scraggy get up and strike back so we can catch hit!"

"(G-Got it.)" Scraggy slowly pushed up back to his feet, feeling wobbly as he looked at a glaring Skorupi. "(You're a quick little biter, no wonder why my Trainer wants to catch you.)" Scraggy then smirked. "(Then I guess we're gonna have to settle this with the next move.)"

"(I can see where you're going with this, and I'm not amused! Let's end this!)" Skorupi lunged with his Poison Fang.

"Use Crunch!" Eddy commanded. Scraggy opened his mouth and the teeth elongated and glowed. Both adversaries lunged at each other, where they let loose battlecries as they were closing in. Finally, Scraggy aimed for the tail pincer and bit it before the Poison Fang hit, making Skorupi squeal. Scraggy lift his head and he tossed the Poison and Bug-Type towards his right, making him thud and skid until on his side.

Seeing this, Scraggy turned towards Eddy. "(Now's your chance kid!)"

"Aright! Let's do some catching!" Edy quickly got a poke ball out and threw it, hitting the wild Skorupi and he grunted as he went in. The ball closed and hit the ground. The ball began to shake, and the Eds watched in hopes that Skorupi wouldn't come out. They were relieved when the ball made a 'Ding!' sound, and Eddy shouted to the raining sky. "YES! I'm uptown boys!" Eddy ran picked up his poke ball with a smirk, but then saw the poke ball vanish right before him, making him look surprised.

"Hey! What the-?!" Eddy turned about, searching for it. "Where the heck did it go?!"

Double D called out to Eddy. "Eddy, remember? Trainers can only have up to six Pokémon, and you having six already meant that your new Skorupi was sent to the PC, just like Ed's Goomy." He informed.

"Ameba and scorpion happily save at HQ guys." Ed said.

Eddy groaned. "Fine. We'll just get to Laverre City even faster. Scraggy, lets…" Eddy and everyone looked in surprise as Scraggy wasn't responding, but was shining a light blue with an energy field.

"Eddy…?" Ed trailed off.

Eddy was surprised as he saw his Scraggy growing. "Whoa…" He grinned. "Now we're talking!"

They saw Scraggy grow exponentially, and gain a mohawk. When the light exploded, it revealed a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. He had oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. He had a red crest on his head, similar to a mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hangs off his shoulders, falling halfway down his back. His body was orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. His lower body and tail were covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. The tail had a single red scale.

He looked with a smirk. "(Now this is more like it.)" He said in satisfactory.

"Eddy…your Scraggy evolved." Double D said.

"Sweet!" Eddy pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the evolved Dark and Fighting-Type.

_"Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon. It can smash concrete blocks with its kicking attacks. The one with the biggest crest is the group leader."_

"Now this is more like it!" Eddy shouted in glee, ignoring the rain.

Scrafty shrugged. "(Let's not get ahead of ourselves pal. Let's just get the heck out of this rain, it ain't my style.)" Scrafty said, pulling up his hood to protect his head from the rain.

"I believe this is the part where you return Scrafty and resume with haste, am I right?" Double D asked rhetorically.

"You bet! Now let's move!" The energy from Eddy's voice dialed down to where he sounded impressed, yet annoyed. Impressed with the Evolution, but annoyed because of the rain. He the returned Scrafty and started making haste through the rest of the tall grass. "Come on! We gotta get out of this rain!" The Eds then followed him through Route 14, with haste and massively wet clothes.

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz**

"Boy, I hope I find some vines or ropes real soon." Nazz said out loud, thinking as to how much rope or vine she needed. She looked around the south part of the Route, close to where Jimmy trained earlier.

She was aware that as an Urban Ranger, it was her duty to carry out her task and help those in need, and that is what she shall do.

"I better not let Rolf and Jimmy down. I need to get closer to the trees…" A Nazz was walking towards the trees, she got intercepted when a wild Pokémon took notice of her presence.

It was a Pokémon resembling six light pink eggs, usually seen arranged with five heads huddled around a sixth. Each 'head' had a slightly different facial expression, but each face had triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth. Each shell had cracks, but one member of the bundle usually has its yolk or brain exposed.

The cluster of pink eggs eyed Nazz as she closed in, where the new Urban Ranger noticed and looked with a surprised expression as she realized she trailed into tall grass to get vines and what not. "Oh duh." She mentally facepalmed, but recovered and pulled out her Pokedex.

_"Exeggcute, the Egg Pokémon. Even though it appears to be eggs of some sort, it was discovered to be a life-form more like plant seeds."_

Nazz put her Pokedex away and commenced pilling out a poke ball. She grinned with confidence. "Alrighty then duds, let's go!" She threw her poke ball. "Come on out Spritzee!"

Spritzee appeared in the air, giving a neutral expression. She noticed how her opponent looked like a bunch of eggs, which appalled her. "(Really? I'm fighting rotten eggs?)" She sounded displeased, but acquiescently complied. "(Whatever, my perfume won't be tainted that easily.)"

Nazz called an attack. "Alright Spritzee, let's go! Calm Mind!"

Spritzee then closed her eyes in the air and shined a light as her mind cleared, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense. With Spritzee relaxed, she was able to comprehend the specific powder Exeggcute unleashed, which was Stun Spore. Spritzee was engulfed in it and she grunted as paralysis kicked in.

She had sparks all over her body and she was starting to boil again. "(Seriously?! I hate powder moves! They smell much different!)" She complained. "(Why didn't I dodge?!)"

Nazz moved her arm in an arc. "Use Aromatherapy!"

Spritzee then looked surprised as she realized she had that move and mentally facepalmed too. "(Oh duh.)" Her doubt in Nazz was unneeded as this was what Nazz intended to do. Realizing this, Spritzee calmed down and she released a sparkling green and yellow powder that engulfed her, releasing green waves up her body as the paralysis cleared. Then the Aromatherapy finished, Spritzee felt much better and at ease. "(I smell much better now.)" She muttered.

"Awesome dude! Now use Moonblast!" Nazz shouted.

Spritzee nodded and Spritzee gathered pink energy in the form of an orb in front of her nose and she unleashed it towards the Grass and Psychic-Type.

The wild Exeggcute used Bullet Seed to stop the Moonblast, but the glowing seeds didn't come close to stopping the Calm Mind-boosted attack and Moonblast plowed right through, hitting Exeggcute and making a light pink explosion. The dust created from that attack scattered quickly, and Spritzee and Nazz looked on knowingly as the dust cleared and the wild Exeggcute had fainted and disappeared.

"We did it!" Nazz cheered with fists in the air and smiled.

"(Hoorah.)" Spritzee sarcastically said. "(That was a nice smell of victory.)"

Nazz giggled and held up Spritzee's poke ball. "Thanks Spritzee. Return." Spritzee then returned to her poke ball and Nazz resumed her trek to find vines. "I hope I'm not keeping the others waiting."

* * *

**Route 14 – The Eds**

Ed was walking casually through the swamp water, not swimming or splashing or anything because he was told not to do that. It was still raining pretty hard and Ed laughed. "Hey guys, are we close to the bathroom?"

Eddy gave a twisted face. "Go over there and do your business." Eddy said, pointing towards his left and Ed looked and trailed off towards said direction.

Ed happily dashed to let loose his waters when something big and green emerged from under him, forcing Ed onto his back with a thud into the swamp waters.

"Oh dear! Ed!" Double D and Eddy rushed to Ed's side and hurried as they pulled him up from the swamp water and heaved as they had forgotten how heavy he was. "Ed, are you alright?" Double D asked.

"Hey lumpy, you good? Cause I wanna say you need to lighten on the pounds there big guy." Eddy said, with slight concern from that sudden attack. "Anyways, what…?" Eddy then turned and went wide-eyed, as well as Double D. "Holy cow!"

What everyone wat seeing was a green Pokémon resembling a Venus flytrap. The circular eyes had small pupils, and it had spiky teeth. Its stem was yellow with green spots, with red and green vines looking like tentacles It had two arms that resembled leaves with three leafy 'fingers' each.

The Grass-Type actually levitated as it looked down at the Eds with its eyes. This startled them even more. Ed's eyes shot open in shock. "Oh cool! Another mutant plant from outer space!"

"How the heck is it even floating?!" Eddy asked in exasperation.

"I'm not sure really." Double D said. "It's possible it has Levitate from what we've seen. We'd be sure to understand what we are dealing with here." Double D then pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Grass-Type that levitated.

_"Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey."_

Ed leaped ahead and splashed, disregarding how he splashed everyone, including Carnivine, but it didn't matter to him because everyone was still waterlogged. "I shall vanquish the mutant too! You shall join your comrade and face certain doom!" Ed declared.

The wild Carnivine readied as it saw Ed pulling out a poke ball. "I call upon Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt emerged from his poke ball out into the swamp, roaring up towards the sky. "(Let's rough them up!)" He declared, stomping in the swamp water.

"Unleash the Rock Tomb!" Ed shouted. Tyrunt raised his head and he was outlined in white. From above, gray rocks enveloped in white energy formed a ring. When Tyrunt stopped glowing, the rocks went falling downwards onto Carnivine.

The Bug Catcher Pokémon watched as the rocks fell downwards, and it was pelted to no end with gray rocks that shattered and made bursts of energy that engulfed the area from where Carnivine levitated.

"(Alright! We got him!)" Tyrunt shouted. When the dust subsided quickly due to the rain and swamp water, they saw Carnivine injured and panting, having said sustain a lot of damage. It was engulfed in a ble aura, which meant the Speed was decreased. The wild Carnivine retaliated by disappearing all of a sudden. Tyrunt narrowed his eyes and turned left and right, trying to see where Carnivine was.

"(Now where'd he go?)" Tyrunt wondered. Carnivine was then heard from his right and Tyrunt was too surprised to counter when Carnivine swatted its leafy arm, knocking Tyrunt in the face and making him fall over.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! Miniature T-Rex! Do not concede!" He declared.

Tyrunt got his feet under him and he got back up shaking his head and turning towards Carnivine. "(I gotcha pal!)"

Carnivine then twirled about wildly in place and created a small tornado comprised of green winds and leaves. Carnivine then unleashed the Leaf Tornado towards Tyrunt, who awaited for Ed's orders.

"Now! Dodge and use the power of Dragon Claw!" Ed shouted. Tyrunt then roared and started running with his feet carrying him as swiftly as they could. Tyrunt lunged towards his right and evaded the swirling tornado that went forwards, which disperse when it missed. Tyrunt then pivoted and ran into Carnivine, with his two small hands making light blue-green energy shaped into claws and he thrust them forwards, nailing Carnivine right in the yellow center and making a light green burst of energy that shook the area and the swamp water. The Eds all watched as Carnivine sailed over their heads and landed face first into the swamp water, splashing with great force and was unable to move as it had fainted.

"Toot-toot! We win!" Ed shouted.

Tyrunt roared up into the sky that rained downwards. "(Yeah! We did it!)" He declared.

Eddy then gave a half-grin. "That's really something Ed." Eddy then remembered something. "Hold up, did you go to the bathroom yet by any chance?"

Ed turned dumbly and grinned. "I already went Eddy."

Understanding the implication, Eddy and Double D looked beyond grossed out as they raised their feet from the swamp water and looked at the unsanitary water. "BLEH!" Eddy shrieked.

Double D lost all sanity and was quivering. "Oh dear, I just walked in Ed's…" He then took a moment and recomposed himself as he almost vomited. "Well, the whole world's your bathroom, unfortunately." He then slowly started walking, trying to get out of the swamp water that Ed was close to. "Let's really fortunate that we will have fresh clean clothes when we arrive in Laverre City."

Tyrunt turned his head in curiosity and grinned as he saw his grinning Trainer and his grossed-out friends. "(I haven't problems over here. Why you guys so worked up?)" He asked. Just then, he felt an energy spike and he felt his level increased. "(W-What…I feel…)" Tyrunt was then engulfed in a light blue light with an energy field.

The Eds turned and saw the small Tyrunt actually growing, much to their shock. "E-Ed! Tyrunt is evolving!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Eddy groaned, seeing the rate Tyrunt was growing. "Just what has Ed done?"

They all saw a crown on the head appear, the feet grew, the hands grew, and the tail enlarged greatly. When the light exploded, it revealed a large, dinosaurian Pokémon that looked like a Tyrannosaurus He was brick-red in coloration, with scaly patterns on his skin and scattered orange highlights on some of the scales and ridges. The underbelly was gray with white borders, and had a long tail with two orange spikes near the tip. The small forelimbs had only two black clawed digits, but it had large hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, armor-like ridges were on the front of the legs and down the back and tail. Spiky, white 'fluff' extended into a cape-like fringe around the neck. Additional feathering formed a beard on the lower jaw, which was gray. His head was large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw was lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw featured a number of tooth-like projections which were orange. His eyes had black sclera with white irises. An orange, five-pointed crest extended from the snout above the eyes and point backwards, giving him the appearance of wearing a crown.

The gargantuan creature roared, which made the entire area around them shake and swamp water created waved as Double D and Eddy covered up while Ed looked on blindly with awe. The creature ceased his mighty and powerful roar and looked down at the Eds. "(Well what do you know. I grew!)" He shouted with surprise.

"Good lord." Double D said in shock, as was Eddy. "What on earth is that?"

"Er-uh-what?" Eddy stuttered as he saw something more gargantuan than his Venusaur and Double D's Scolipede. "Double D, please tell me we ain't goners."

"Only time will tell Eddy." Double D sighed as Ed ran up and hugged his humungous monstrosity.

"HOORAY! I GOT ME A T-REX!" Ed shouted as he was stuck to the creature's underbelly. As Ed laughed, Double D cautiously pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the enormous creature before them.

_"Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited."_

"Well, it seems our worst fears have been confirmed." Double D groaned. Suddenly, they heard Tyrantrum roar and they were momentarily distraught, which allowed for Tyrantrum to pick up all three Eds with his teeth and he tossed them into the air, hearing them scream as they landed on his back.

Eddy groaned. "Oh man, what the…?" He rubbed his head as it ached and he realized that all three Eds were on Tyrantrum's back.

Tyrantrum looked back up towards the Eds and looked satisfied. "(Let's get this show on the road! Time to get out of this mucky place!)" Tyrantrum declared, starting his walk, his stomps making the swamp thud with every single step.

Eddy grinned. "Now we're talking! We're riding in style!"

"I think I'm gonna be even more sick!" Double D warned.

"I am Ed! Fear me swamp monsters!" Ed shouted, his Tyrantrum roaring in agreement as he stomped and crushed a fallen log as he pressed onwards with the Eds on his back.

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz**

Nazz was currently caught up in a battle against a wild Heracross, just as she was looking out from the tall grass. Nazz currently had her Sylveon out to deal with the Bug and Fighting-Type. Sylveon happily pranced and hopped as she was battle-ready.

"(Yipee!)" Sylveon cheered as she was against a wild Heracross. "(This is gonna be fun!)"

"Are you ready dudes?!" Nazz shouted, in which Sylveon stopped and she spread her paw out, now frowning and nodded, showing a more serious dedication to battles. "Awesome! Then use Misty Terrain!"

Sylveon then exhaled and then released a pink, sparkly mist from her body, which made the area surrounding them glow a light pink. Sylveon looked with a light yet serious expression as she was aware her Fairy-Type moves could deal more damage this way.

The wild Heracross lunged forwards with Brick Break, in which Sylveon was too slow to dodge and was struck with the Fighting-Type move, skidding back harshly.

"Are you okay dude?" Nazz called out, in which Sylveon shook her head to shake off the pain and she nodded back at Nazz with a grin and turned back towards Heracross. "Alright, then use Swift!"

Sylveon then jumped and launched yellow stars with golden sparkles in midair towards Heracross, who put his arms up and blocked the incoming Normal-Type attack. As Heracross was pounded repeatedly and skid back several feet, he noticed Sylveon incoming.

"Use Draining Kiss!" Nazz shouted.

"(Pucker up!)" Sylveon cheerfully shouted and she closed in and packed a quick kiss on Heracross's bulky and hard face, in which she immediately backed off and watched as Heracross got flustered and turned red as a bright yellow orb flew from him towards Sylveon as he felt actual pain and fell over with a harsh thud on his back.

The orb integrated with Sylveon, restoring all of her energy thanks to the added power from Misty Terrain, which dispersed since the battle was over and Heracross fainted.

"Yeah dudes! We sure showed that thing Fairy-Types rule." Nazz said as she walked up and pet Sylveon's back, earning a smile of satisfaction from Sylveon.

"(Aw, it was my pleasure to battle! It was fun!)" Sylveon happily complied. She then saw Nazz turn and look out towards the trees. Now that Sylveon gained even more Exp. from battling, Nazz looked and saw hardly any vines around.

Nazz looked disappointed. "Not cool dude. I mean, there should be vines since these are trees after all, right?" Nazz couldn't find any vines for the past hour, and she was downright annoyed as the search was wearing her down and left her stumped. "Well this is a total bummer."

Sylveon blinked and was understanding Nazz's situation. "(Uh, Nazz?)" Sylveon tried to get her attention, in which was successful and Naz turned towards Sylveon. Sylveon used her feelers to reach into Nazz's backpack, which surprised Nazz.

"Uh, Sylveon? What are you doing?" Nazz asked as she was slightly startled by Sylveon reaching into her bag. She was tempted to react, but stopped when Sylveon pulled out what seemed to be an Escape Rope she found along her travels. "An Escape Rope?"

It took a moment for it to process, but when Nazz looked at the Escape Rope and back at Sylveon, it clicked. She mentally facepalmed as she sighed upwards. "Oh duh." She perked a smile again. "Of course! How could I forget! We'll use the Escape Rope we all have and tie up the logs! Sylveon, you're the best!" Nazz then hugged her Sylveon, who in turn smiled happily and returned it with her feelers. The two then raced back towards the seashore as quickly as they could.

* * *

**Route 14 – The Eds**

Double D's Kadabra was currently in battle against what appeared to be a purple Pokémon with a gaseous body. It had a round head with a pair of disembodied hands. Each hand had three pointed fingers. The head was flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side, and the eyes were large and triangular with small pupils. The gases composing its head curve down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue. The body also had a jagged tail.

The floating creature smiled evilly as Kadabra tensed up. "(Giving by your ghastly mien, you seem to be a Ghost-Type, which may complicate the matter.)" Kadabra deduced.

Double D had analyzed it earlier, which revealed it to be a Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. Double D was well-aware of the Type disadvantage, but he figured that it would be a reasonable experience for Kadabra. "Fellow, shall we commence?" He asked Kadabra, who complied as the rain fell down on him. "Very well, then we shall use Psybeam!"

Kadabra levitated slightly as he unleashed a streaky blue beam with pink circles, in which Haunter felt startled and was struck in the face and was dealt a lot of damage in turn. Haunter was engulfed in an explosion, but fazed out of the explosion with his ghostly abilities, but still looked fairly damaged.

Haunter then coated one of its fists in black aura with a purple outline, shaping into a fist and then it launched the ghostly fist towards Kadabra, via Shadow Punch. Kadabra tried using his gifted Speed to dodge, but it didn't help since Shadow Punch tailed him and struck him in the front, sending him sailing back with a thud in the swamp water.

"Kadabra!" Double D shouted. "Oh drats, I forgot Shadow Punch can never miss. Are you alright?" He called out the last part, in which Kadabra slowly emerged from the swamp water and huffed, despite taking a lot of damage from that attack.

Kadabra panted as he must have lost almost half his HP, said being barely in the green. "(I won't conceive that easily rapscallion! I do not concede as of yet!)" He was then ordered by Double D to use Recover, in which Kadabra glowed and started to feel much better. Now that his HP was back up, he was able to take the defensive as Haunter rushed in with Payback, its ghastly body glowing purple.

"Not so fast! Immobilize and finish with Confusion!" Double D commanded. Kadabra then aimed his mental prowess and stopped Haunter from getting any closer, startling the latter and Kadabra let loose a shockwave that enveloped Haunter and the Ghost and Poison-Type sailed back, landing with a thud in defeat. It fainted and disappeared, leaving Kadabra to gain Exp.

"A job well-done Kadabra. I commend you for defeating an adversary with a Type quality over yours." Double D said. "Please return so as to get out of the rain. Thank you." Double D then returned his Kadabra with no arguments and then turned back towards the Eds, who were walking rather than be on Tyrantrum because Tyrantrum got stuck in the swamp mud and was forced to return after he got out.

"Good, now are you sure we're going the right way?" Eddy asked, complaining. "When was the last time you checked that thing anyway?"

The rain kept pouring to no end still, which left the Eds drenched beyond comprehension. For Ed, this was pretty much the longest shower he's ever taken in his entire life. Despite smelling like swamp, Double D pulled through and he tried checking his Town Map one more time.

"I assure you, there should be a correct path right up…" He leaned in and then recoiled his head when he realized their location was off by a little bit. "Oh dear, we're off by a mile gentlemen! We've gone too far west I'm afraid."

Ed was shivering as the rain was starting to get to him. "C-Cold! A-choo!" He sneezed and fell on his rump back into the swamp water.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! I'm starting to shiver up too!" Eddy told Double D. "I can't believe that I'm saying this sockhead, but we gotta find some place dry, and quick!"

"Agreed fellow, at least until the rains depreciates." Double D said, and Eddy and the others started looking about, but didn't find much of anything resourceful until Eddy pointed towards some house that was barely on dry, yet marshy, land.

Eddy smiled. "Check it out boys! We've struck gold!" Eddy then started making a mad dash.

Double D hurried too after Eddy. "Now Eddy, you be careful! It may very well be inhabited. We might need permission!"

"Do we get a pass?" Ed asked as he tailed behind.

The Eds followed Eddy, where Eddy stopped in front and learned to be patient as he knocked. "Hell? Anybody home?" He called out, knocking yet again. They looked on with suspicion as the door then opened on its own. "It opened."

"Do you think it'll serve us dinner?" Ed asked.

"Hardly Ed." Double D testified. "But I agree when I too am feeling puckish. Hello?" Double D called inside, but no answer. "Is anybody there?"

Eddy then started stepping into the house. "Well I'm taking my chances. You two can go fish up something like seaweed for all I care! Wish me luck!" Eddy then swooped inside the house with little to disregard. Reluctantly, Double D quietly went inside and took his chances as well, and Ed followed suit, falling on his face when he got inside, but quickly picked himself up.

The inside of the house was surprisingly dark, but looked very well furnished. The inside looked a lot like a studio that was divided up into several compartments. To the Eds' left was the small kitchen, to their right was a living room section with casing and a flower pot. There was a border wall that was five feet tall that separated the living room from the bedroom, where the bed was and a dresser. There was a little door that lead to a bathroom with a shower. On the other side symmetrical to the bedroom was a TV set with a bookshelf. In the center of both rooms was a chimney.

The Eds were still heavily drenched as they were getting the floor mat damp. Ed got on all fours and shook like a dog, spreading swamp water all about. "Ed! What the heck's wrong with you?!" Eddy scolded.

"I hope we don't have to pay compensation for our misconduct of breaking and entering." Double D cautioned. "Let's hope no one's home and the rain will subside soon enough."

"Don't worry." A man's voice said. "It happens occasionally here."

The Eds whipped their heads in the direction of where the sound came from, which was from the TV and couch section. Double D and Eddy gulped. "We're busted guys." Eddy whispered as they heard footsteps.

"I can't go down like this! I have school in the fall!" Double D persuaded, considering it was the end of June back in the cul-de-sac.

"I do not want to end up in a cooler for drinks." Ed said quietly.

The man was dressed pretty well in light gray, and he grinned. "Seems we have a temporary residence for a few hours until the rain stops." He stated. As the Eds were left very much uneasy, the man merely grinned. "Oh yeah, you don't know?"

"Er, know what?" Eddy asked wearingly.

"Why, Trainers stop here constantly of course!" He said in a jolly tone. "Sometimes out of curiosity, sometimes to get out of the rain, but it matters not. Stick around until the rain stops; in the meantime, keep in mind that it's around supper."

Just then, Ed's stomach vibrated, making a big sound and Ed pulled up his shirt to see the giggly belly. "Hehe. I'm hungry."

"Alright! Let's dine boys!" Eddy declared.

Double D turned towards the man. "We thank you for your generous hospitality good sir."

"No troubles at all really." The man assured.

The Eds then eased and they were allowed to at least dry or get most of the water out of their clothing. It came to Double D's attention that they still had a mile at most left of swamp, so it was best to be aware and keep their tainted and wet clothes on until Laverre City. In the meantime, as they unpacked their essentials for a dinner, and as they ate what provisions they had, the Pokémon conversed as well.

Amaura was plucking bit-by-bit of her fraction of the meal, and he looked appeased as can be, though it was ironic given that Tyrantrum was gobbling up his own share like a bite-sized snack. This ent a small shiver down his spine.

'_(I hope he doesn't find me as an appetizer.)' _Amaura thought worriedly.

Tyrantrum looked down at Amaura and noticed his uneasiness. He leaned down, close to eye level, which send even more shivers down Amaura's spine. "(You okay pal?)"

"(U-Uh…yeah…it's just that…you ate your food like it was nothing.)" Amaura tried to cover up his intimidated aspect, in which Tyrantrum blinked.

"(It's okay.)" He said mildly, surprising Amaura. "(I'm not gonna eat ya, I promise ya that.)"

His sincere words made Amaura blink, but a grin crept onto his face. "(Tyrantrum. You've changed.)"

"(Hm?)"

"(At first, when we were resurrected at the same time, you were curious and bit into stuff, which surprised me, but as time progressed, you were able to control that biting habit. You're curious rather than throwing random fits. I respect that, thank you.)"

Tyrantrum smiled and looked glad. "(Sure, but just wait until I'm in battle, you'll be sorry to see me then pal.)" He warned if they ever trained against the other.

Blastoise looked calm as he indulged in his meal. "(Boy, this certainly has been a rainy day. Not that it's beneficial to us, but it's fine to me.)" He stated, looking out the window and seeing the rain pouring down.

Scolipede gave an annoyed look. "(Speak for yourself.)" She muttered. "(I get it since you're a Water-Type and al, but not all of us are as dandy as you.)"

"(Sorry, it was just a statement.)" He apologized mildly and put a piece of food into his mouth.

Scolipede looked back at her food and looked mild. "(It's okay.)" She respected his apology and ate some more of her food.

"(You're all big softies.)" Charizard reprimanded, earning glares from a majority of everyone. "(Look at you guys! That giant right there has fire power, yet he keeps it under control? What a waste!)"

Tyrantrum snapped the air in front of him, startling Amaura and everyone else. "(Watch it, or I'll snap you in half Charizard.)"

Charizard could see the clear disadvantage as he saw that Tyrantrum had unmatched jaw strength and Rock Tomb. Charizard just looked away and continued. "(And we're all just buddy-buddy. What's the point you weaklings? We're suppose to be strong!)"

"(Look buddy, in case if you haven't noticed. We've all changed for the better. We're all friends, just like our Trainers are, so lighten up.)" Greninja warned, in which Charizard grumbled and ate a piece of food.

Amaura looked slightly uneasy. _'(Someday, that bully will be put in his place. I'm sure of it.)'_

The Pokémon were soon returned and the Eds hanged out for a bit to recuperate. Ed was slumped on the couch, Eddy was no less like Ed, and Double D was happily reading a book that had educational Pokémon material that he found perplexing.

The man soon approached and grinned. "I trust you are fond of the accommodations." He said.

"Sweet lifestyle man." Eddy said, waving at him as he was relaxing with his mostly dry clothing.

"We are very grateful." Double D said.

"Excellent, then I suppose I can tell you a bit of a story I." He said.

Instantly, Ed jerked up and he rushed and sat in front of the man. "Storytime! Oh goody, goody!" He said as he did so.

Eddy glanced over, disinterested. "Oh really? What kind of story?"

"Oh nothing really, just a tale about how I encounter this house, and how scary it is." The man said. Now that Eddy realized it, as he continuously glanced in several places, he was beginning to understand why this house had an eerie vibe. It was in a swamp and nobody but a lone man was inside. Though Eddy wasn't bothered, it at least got his attention.

The man saw all three Eds and how they were paying attention. "Looks like we're all here. Good." He cleared his throat, and then a silence brewed, which gave the house a creepy feeling as the Eds looked at him.

"It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, I arrive at this house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house. Eventually, I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there…"

"This is so cliché." Eddy muttered under his breath, but Ed wasn't the same for he was in full suspense.

"I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out. I could finally make out my surroundings. And I saw the faint outline of a man, huddling in the corner of the room."

Eddy stopped with his slump and he straightened up from the couch, picturing the scenario. Double D was shaking in the legs.

"I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he'd let me stay until morning, but when I approached him…"

Ed was tensed and stiff as he was on all fours like a puppy anticipating an intruder, but would run in fear. Eddy glanced with anticipation accelerating as Double D was beginning to quiver some more.

"The man suddenly screamed, 'Stay back!'. I apologized and continued to plead my case. 'Please, can you help me?'." The eerie feeling intensified. "'I'm not talking to you!' he shouted. I looked at the man in surprise. When I did this, the man asked me…"

Eddy was in anticipation, gripping the end of the couch. He mentally grumbled that he was actually falling for this crummy joke, which was ironic since he did it back in the cul-de-sac.

"'Can't you see them? Behind you!'." He then paused. "A horde of faceless men!" He shouted.

Eddy's anticipation jerked a bit, but only his body jerked slightly, but found it unappealing with a that last part. Double D's quivering subsided when he found the last part highly illogical, and his quivering was all for nothing. Ed gasped as he was the only one shocked and horrified. He zoomed under the couch where Eddy looked disapprovingly.

"Uh…my, how mind-scarring." Double D exaggerated lightly, not believing the second part. Throughout the journey, he would believe in a lot of things after the different kinds of Pokémon he's come across, but the story was beyond his character.

Eddy played along as well. "Er, yeah. That sure was frightening in my books."

The man grinned as the fire flickered in the chimney. "Excellent. Now then…since I told a wonderful story that will always haunt you…would you be so kind as to tip me?" He asked.

Upon hearing this, Eddy shook his head and was caught off guard. "Say what?!"

"Sir, are you charging us?" Double D asked, appalled by the man's persuasion after a half-decent tale.

"Haunted houses aren't free you know!" He chirped. Eddy groaned, but he could relate. Now it clicked.

Eddy realized that this guy was scamming them by telling tales. Now Eddy was really mad. The mansion back on Route 6 was one thing, but now Eddy couldn't believe how pitiful this guy was. Slowly, Eddy realized that he was just like that man, and he was looking in the cul-de-sac kids' perspectives. Now it was clear how poor his antics were to them. When this is all over, Eddy would have to consider another way to get cash. It was probably for the best though. With his quick mind, he processed how he was scamming first, and now he disliked it and actually considered his pals over money. He mentally grinned, and in reality he grew a smirk in deceit.

"You want a tip? You'll get a tip." Eddy assured. He then turned towards the couch. "Oh Ed." Eddy called to the quivering Ed. Eddy then looked out the windows, seeing that it has coincidentally stopped raining. "Oh look, the rain stopped. We better get out of here before those faceless men rip our faces off!" He joked, provoking Ed to react.

Ed instantly shot straight up, impaling the couch and pointed his index finger upwards. "WE MUST LIVE! RUN AWAY!" Ed grabbed Eddy and Double D and burst from the couch and ran with haste and accidentally stepped over the man, leaving the man in a sorry daze, much to Eddy's satisfaction, and Ed bolted out the door, breaking it and ran through the swamp water to get away from the house. This time, they could enjoy their trek with the little sunset left, leaving a faint dusk in the sky as there was no rain.

* * *

**Route 14 – Jonny**

As opposed to the Eds, Jonny was still mildly distraught from his failure back at the Kalos Power Plant. He looked on as he traveled down the Laverre Nature Trail and looked puzzled.

"Plank, this place, it's like…evil." Jonny said, uneasy. He still had a dazed look from when he saw the Eds defeat the Kankers.

"What's that?...you're feeling drawn to bud?" Jonny said in shock. Jonny looked around, and felt the ominous swamp as he was in the mucky water that soiled his pants, and he loked even more fixated on how the Kankers fought them with power.

_Captain Melonhead gave a proud smile as he stood affirm in front of the Kankers. "You fiends shall pay for the damage you've caused to Lumiose City! For that, you three shall face-!"_

"_Blah, blah, get on with it fruithead!" Marie scolded._

"_When will you learn deadbeat?" Lee said. _

Jonny fought them so many times, and lost every time. Was he just too weak? Was he feeling a change in purpose? How was Team Flare so strong? He was Captain Melonhead; yet, Captain Melonhead was defeated every time.

"Plank…this scary feeling…I fight it…yet it beckons me…for strength…" He then looked towards his pal. "…you too?...yes, I know…the call is getting stronger..." He then gave a vile smirk. "And we must have that strength…"

_After they calmed down, the Kankers looked at Captain Melonhead. "Yeah right kid. Dream on." Marie stated._

"_In case you haven't noticed punk, you've lost twice now." Lee said with seriousness with a hand to her cloaked hip and holding two fingers to signal the number two. "And one more thing kid, you didn't even beat one of our Pokémon the previous times. What makes you think this time will be any different?"_

He then grew uneasy. "Er, wait! Um, w-we must be strong, and stop them…right? But…who?"

* * *

**Route 12 – Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

Nazz rushed back with Escape Rope to use, and Rolf and Jimmy pitched in with their own. The raft was big enough to fit everyone, including Kevin and Sarah, of whom Jimmy rushed to get from the Shalour City Pokémon Center.

Sarah walked towards the raft. "What took ya so long, huh?!" She scolded, in which everyone ignored to the best of their abilities. She turned towards Jimmy. "You ready to admit you need me?"

"Don't make me laugh." Jimmy protested, in which Sarah was clenching fists and stomped over with crossed arms. Everyone watch as Rolf cleared his throat.

"Fickled friends of the cul-de-sac." Rolf announced. "With much effort put forth by the Urban Rangers, we have successfully made transportation to go beyond the accursed waters that hold us prisoner."

Kevin snickered and let a small laugh escape as he pointed towards Nazz. "You became one of those Urban Losers? Man, how desperate can you get?"

Nazz put hands to her hip. Sure Kevin mellowed out somewhat, but there's that jerk that always dwells inside. Nazz just turned away, disinterested. "You'd be surprised what I went through dude."

"Now, without further ado, we shall make haste and let loose on the raft!" Rolf announced.

"Out of my way!" Sarah zoomed past Kevin and everyone else, leaving dust behind as she was the first one on. "Come on slowpokes! Haven't go all day! Move it!" She ordered.

"Make haste above others will not achieve great success later on feeble-minded one." Rolf stated as he and Nazz both rode Wilfred while Skiddo was sin his poke ball to save room. As everyone pressed onwards towards the raft, a voice called out.

"Excuse me." A man's voice called out to them, making them all turn around.

"Heh?" Rolf looked back, as did Nazz and Wilfred as they saw a man with orange hair. "Who is this man that confounds Rolf with hair among the time of falling leaves?"

"Who the heck are you?!" Sarah demanded.

The man gave a slight bow. "Right. Where are my manners? I am Lysandre, and I study the concept of Mega Evolution."

"Mega what?" Kevin asked as he had his bike on the raft.

"I do suppose that I should inform you guys as to what this Mega Evolution is then…" Lysandre then proceeded in the explanation that the Eds were given back in the Tower of Mastery. He went into detail how certain Pokémon require their own Mega Stone, and how a bond was to be established, and how Pokémon become far more powerful and can revert back when the battle is over.

"What bum!" Sarah exclaimed. "They should be like that forever!"

Lysandre was fairly amused. "Now young one, you can't question how it's the way it is." He looked at the cul-de-sac kids present. "I can see certain potential in your eyes, and I want to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Kevin asked. "Where's this going?"

"I hope it's nothing too drastic." Jimmy hoped.

Lysandre shook his head. "No, not at all. It's relatively simple. All I'm asking is that you use Mega Evolution to help change the world into a beautiful one." He explained nonchalantly.

"Really? That's awesome! A world that's aided by good Pokémon and Mega Evolution? Sounds cool!" Nazz said with enthusiasm.

"Rolf will gladly do his duty as an Urban Ranger to bring great tranquility to all who walk among this earth!" Rolf proclaimed. "But how? As Rolf does wield this Mega Evolution contraption."

"Yeah! And just how the heck are we gonna do that troll?" Sarah shouted, insulting him by his hair, to which Lysandre ignored.

"Sarah, relax!" Jimmy insisted, in which Sarah crossed her arms.

"Hmm…very well." Lysandre then reached into his coat pockets and he plucked out several bracelets with Key Stones equipped. Much to everyone's shock, they were as to what Lysandre was referring to. "These are what you need. These are Mega Rings young ones. In my lab, we are able to channel this Mega Evolution energy and use that energy to help receive data. Your job is to help in my research and use Mega Evolution to overcome obstacles. Find Mega Stones, and shape the world into something beautiful for all to live in."

Rolf humbly accepted, but not before Sarah snatched her own Mega Ring and fawned over it like an accessory. Rolf then got his, followed by Kevin and then Jimmy. They all equipped them to their left wrists and they were looking satisfied.

"Ahh." Sarah said, seeing the Key Stone.

"It's beautiful." Nazz remarked.

"Rolf admires the stone that has the spiral of a sea animal, yes?" Rolf said.

"Not too shabby." Kevin said.

"Ohhh." Jimmy remarked.

Lysandre nodded. "Remember, the future must be shaped into something beautiful. Do take care on your journeys ahead of you." With that Lysandre turned and left.

As the kids watched Lysandre depart, seeing a grin on his face, Rolf then stood aboard the raft. "Now! Onto basking glory!" Rolf then started pushing the raft and he got on as it made its way out to see, thankful that the Escape Rope held the logs together. The kids then embarked their way towards the other side of Route 12 at long last, hoping to get their long-awaited Coumarine City Plant Badges.

* * *

**Route 14 – The Eds**

"We're almost out boys!" Eddy shouted, glad that their trek through Route 14 was finally over. They were making haste out of the swamp water that was ten feet left in front. Beyond that was grass, with a trail in sight that led safely towards Laverre City.

"Haha! After tomorrow, we'll be having our sixth Gym Badge in no-!" Eddy was caught off when he was abruptly zapped from underneath out of the blue. He twitched as he was engulfed in yellow electricity. Eddy twitched repeatedly as he was zapped and fell over in the swamp water.

"Eddy!" Double D rushed over, with Ed tailing, and they aided their friend up. "Are you alright fellow?"

Eddy shook his head violently and looked annoyed. "What the heck just happened?! Something just zapped me!"

The Eds looked as some fish-like creature emerged from the swamp water. It looked like a flat, fish-like Pokémon with a broad, mud-brown body. At the base of the yellow tail was a yellow marking shaped like an exclamation mark. It had small, horizontal, oval-shaped eyes, white with a tiny black pupil and no irises. Almost exactly between the eyes lies its mouth, which was comprised of two thick gray lips. It had two small, flimsy fins at the sides of its body; each with two lobes.

"It is so flat!" Ed stated, seeing the fish smile.

"The heck?!" Eddy stammered. "Was it steamrolled or something?!"

Double D was also surprised by how flat it was, and he analyzed it with his Pokedex.

_ "Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. It conceals itself in the mud of the seashore. Then it waits. When prey touch it, it delivers a jolt of electricity."_

"It reminds me of this fish from Planet Aquatic Ectoplasm, where there's a radioactive fish that attacks from below!" Ed stated joyfully.

"That stupid thing shocked me!" Eddy shouted, wanting to have at it, unlike Double D turned towards him.

"If I may, I do find this to be my turn Eddy." He insisted and turned towards Stunfisk. "I would care to partake in a battle against such a deceitful adversary." Double D then pulled out a poke ball. "Amaura, I request for your assistance!"

Amaura then appeared out of his poke ball, looking at his adversary. "(Let's make this a clean fight!)"

Stunfisk then jumped into the air and then flailed about before unleashing its Mud Bomb attack, in which it released a brown ball of mud towards Amaura.

"Use Aurora Beam!" Double D commanded with an extended arm. Amaura made a bluish green orb in front of his mouth and fired a green and black beam towards the Mud Bomb. The Ice-Type move had easily overpowered the Mud Bomb, breaking through the mud like it was nothing and struck the shocked Stunfisk in midair. The Aurora Beam made a green and blue explosion that engulfed Stunfisk and the latter fell into the water, making a splashing thud.

"Well done fellow!" Double D praised, in which Amaura smiled. They then saw the wild Stunfisk resurface, but looked drained. They then saw the Stunfisk then unleash yet another Mud Bomb attack, but instead of Aurora Beam, Double D made a different command.

"Now Amaura, use Avalanche!" Double D commanded. Amaura braced himself and he took the super effective Mud Bomb, feeling the powerful force and was engulfed in a smoke cloud that left him dirty as he skid back. Amaura grunted as he felt pain, but cleansed the dirt with the water and he glance dback towards the Stunfisk.

"(Begone you filthy trapper!)" Amaura raised his head and a huge amount of hardened snow pelted downwards like a Rock Slide would, but with snow and ice. Stunfisk looked in shock as it wailed and flailed before being bombarded and pelted to no end, engulfed in light blue energy bursts from the endless snow and ice, in which it couldn't take. When the Avalanche finished, Amaura huffed slightly as he then saw Stunfisk groan and finally faint, disappearing as it was done.

"That's what that thing deserve!" Eddy shouted.

"Adios swamp monsters!" Ed shouted.

"A magnificent job Amaura." Double D said, walking up towards Amaura and smiled. "You've successfully helped in making our journey to the end. Thank you."

Amaura looked up and smiled. "(Aw, it was nothing. I-!)" Amaura stopped as he felt his level rise, and as it was dusk and the starry sky reflected off the swamp waters, Amaura was engulfed in light blue with an energy field surrounding him.

Double D looked on with shock. "Oh my. Amaura, are you evolving too?!" Double D was left in amazement as he watched as his dinosaur grew in size exponentially.

"Check it out! That walking fossil is growing as big as Ed's!" Eddy exclaimed with a grin as his head followed the neck growth.

"Grow long-neck lizard!" Ed shouted.

They all witnessed the sails on the Ed wave down the neck, and the tail grew immensely in the process. When the light exploded, it revealed a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon. He was primarily blue with a lighter underside. There were two lines of small ice crystals running the length of his body, one line on each side. A white, V-shaped mark covered the top of his head with another ice crystal in the center, giving the appearance of a tiara or a headress. Two large, flowing sails extended from the top of his head and ran down his long neck. The sails were pale whitish-yellow at the base, and faded into a pale bluish-purple at the edges. There were three clawed toes on his hind legs, but one large nail and a single claw on his forelegs. The tip of his long tail was teardrop-shaped and curled inwards.

The Ice and Rock-Type raised his neck. "(The night air is so humid, it's not too bad.)" He stated mildly.

"Hey! Check it out boys! We got us a second rid!" Eddy shouted.

"I call shotgun!" Ed declared.

Double D looked on with curiosity as he analyzed the newly evolved Ice and Rock-Type.

_"Aurorus, the Tundra Pokémon. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as__-240 degrees Fahrenheit__, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice."_

"How interesting." Double D stated. "Well it's a pleasure Aurorus."

Aurorus looked down and smiled. "(A pleasure as well Double D.)"

Eddy raised a brow. "So what you're saying is that we got ourselves a walking refrigerator? That's new." Eddy joked, in which Aurorus politely ignored. Eddy then started walking and he finally made it out of the swamp waters at long last, getting onto grass and seeing the trail up ahead. "Enough lollygagging boys! Time's a wasting!"

"Wait for me Eddy!" Ed shouted, and he too made it out of the swamp water and followed Eddy, now both out.

Double D groaned as he expected them to be antsy after being all mucky all day. "Oh curse anxiety. Aurorus, return." Double D then returned his smiling Aurorus and he too made haste out of the swamp waters, now safe from wild encounters and the trio were finally on the trail towards Laverre City, safely walking as the starry sky above reflected what glory and triumphs they've endured after a long rainy day.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Skorupi (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Hone Claws

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female) –PC-

Lv: 37

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

-Goomy (Female) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Flail

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Flaaffy (Female)

Lv: 23

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, Bug Bite

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Pound, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 31

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Venom Drench

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**Aside from Evolution and screen time, I got some development and plot moving with the cul-de-sac kids acquiring Mega Evolution. I know you guys are begging for Sarah to get a life lesson, and I won't keep you waiting too long since I'm doing a consecutive chapter that'll be shocking to say the least. Hope this chapter was entertaining.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are impressed by the Evolutions, battle scenes, development, and ongoing plot.**

* * *

**Next Time: A Bully's Karma**


	31. A Bully's Karma

Chapter 31 – A Bully's Karma

**Insane Dominator here, bringing you a consecutive chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I know you guys were anxious for when certain characters will experience something, so here's something to satisfy you. Since last chapter went well in terms of planning, this one should hopefully be the same.**

**Just so you guys know, the Eds won't be getting any Legendaries. Period!**

**If you guys haven't checked out my poll, please do so by your own accord.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Here's chapter 31!**

**To Recap:**

As the Eds made way through the swamp that was Route 14, they've battling many wild Pokémon, including a Skorupi that Eddy caught. Throughout the battles, Ed's Tyrunt evolved into Tyrantrum, and Eddy's Scraggy evolved into Scrafty. They soon encounter a scary house and recuperate while a man tells a spooky story, leaving them unimpressed and they bolted out. That night, Double D's Amaura evolved into Aurorus and they all made it safely out of the swamp waters. Meanwhile, Nazz uses her Escape Rope to put the raft together and the cul-de-sac kids present encounter Lysandre, who gives them Mega Rings for Mega Evolution, and the kids sail off.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – A Bully's Karma**

As morning came, Sarah and Kevin went their own pace, Sarah's slightly faster than Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy's. She awoke from her sleeping bag and she grumbled as she called out her Pokémon to eat, to which they said nothing as Sarah merely gave them a handful of Pokémon food each.

"You're all lucky I still feed you." Sarah said, and then turned away. She went to sit down as she was beginning to pull out some fruit she had stored. As she was prepared to take a bite out of it, she heard a tone from her Holo Caster.

"Huh?" She retracted from her grapes and she pulled out her Holo Caster. "Who the heck's calling me this early?" She asked, annoyed. She pressed a button and the Holo Caster made a hologram appear. The hologram was none other than Professor Sycamore, with his casual smile.

"Ah, glad to see you've answered Sarah! How's your journey going?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Professor Sycamore? What are you calling for?" Sarah asked.

"I was merely checking up on your progress." He said.

Sarah twisted her face in annoyance. "Who are you? My mom?"

Professor Sycamore frowned at Sarah's bratty nature. "No, but that is one of the primary issues as to why I called you." He paused as Sarah listened and tried to understand, but showed little to no luck.

"Huh?"

"Your parents are very disappointed in you, especially your mother. Your gym battles are automatically updated to me and I sent them to your parents." Professor Sycamore said.

Sarah was left surprised by this. "Wait, all of them?! SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled and pointed at the hologram. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"I thoroughly explained when we were heading towards Kalos. I was sure you would've remembered. Every gym battle is documented and instantly uploaded so that I can send them. That included your wins and losses."

Sarah was left enraged. "WHAT?! HEY! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION!"

"I didn't need to. It's my job." Professor Sycamore explained. "You need to understand that I have to watch these battles to see how much you've grown. From your battles, you're at a disadvantage compared to everyone else." This made Sarah mad and red in the face. "You've lost the most gym battles on record compared to everyone else. I'm really sorry to say this, but you're brother has already obtained five Gym Badges without losing once."

"WHAT?! MY IDIOT BROTHER HAS FIVE BADGES?! AND NOT ONCE LOST?!" Sarah shouted. "THAT IDIOT THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ME?!"

"It's the truth." Professor Sycamore explained. "I'm also devastated as to how you harass your Pokémon with threats Sarah. No Trainer should ever do that. Pokémon are not like pets. Learn that."

As Sarah continued to belittle Professor Sycamore about how she's not a brat and that she's better than Ed, which she wasn't, her Pokémon looked on disapproving.

Seviper shook his head. "(What a nuisance. The day she learns to treat us nicely is the day I stop fighting Zangoose.)" Seviper muttered.

"(I doubt she'll change.)" Litleo said. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder, in which she turned and saw that Frogadier was getting everyone's attention and they turned and saw her making her head sway towards the thin woods behind them. The only one who wasn't paying attention was Granbull, who was eating her food like an animal.

"(Frogadier?)" Litleo asked, as if beginning to understand. Frogadier said nothing as she only saw Sarah bickering and ranting, proving how bratty she is. Seviper, Croagunk, and Litleo were al understanding and they couldn't agree more.

It was time to escape.

"(I had enough. She bad-mouthed us from before, but the Professor? This girl is not worthy of us.)" Frogadier muttered.

Seviper nodded. "(She can jump into the sea and have Shellder clamp to her backside for all I care.)"

"(…)" Croagunk remained quiet, but he nodded in agreement. Very slowly, Frogadier, Litleo, Croagunk, and Seviper all snuck into the woods, out of sight and leaving just Granbull to finish her little breakfast.

Sarah was still conversing with the hologram as she was defending herself. "You know what, I don't need this! I can finish this journey just fine!" Sarah protested.

Professor Sycamore still frowned. "Your parents want a word. It's best to get to your PC when you reach Coumarine City so you can…"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Sarah protested, defying the order. I can handle this journey fine! So back off!" With that, Sarah ended the message, making the hologram disappear.

Sarah steamed as she stomped towards her apple and she threw it towards the woods. "Who needs them?! I don't need this! Come on guys, let's-!" Sarah turned to see that her Frogadier, Litleo, Croagunk, and Seviper were all gone. "Huh?" She turned left and right repeatedly and saw they were nowhere in sight. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sarah shouted.

"(Heh?)" Granbull turned and noticed that her comrades were gone. "(What?! They just up and-?!)"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sarah shouted. She then screamed violently as her Pokémon deserted her and her scream scared away almost all the Pokémon in the area.

After yelling, Sarah was steaming still. "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED JIMMY, THOSE FATHEADS, I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! I'LL TEACH MY IDIOT BROTHER A LESSON MYSELF!" She then started to stomp away. "Come on Granbull!"

Granbull said nothing, but she did comply as she wanted to tear up stuff, and Sarah would allow her to do that, but since Granbull was Sarah's only Pokémon, she must not lose. Not even once.

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

"Did you hear something?" A man asked, not knowing it was Sarah's violent screaming.

"Rolf's did not hear anything confused elder one." Rolf said. They had awoken earlier so as to get a head start towards the Route. While Kevin and Sarah went south, they traveled north towards the Baa de Mer Ranch, where the owner had allowed for them to rest for the night. Jimmy tagged along on their journey for a short while, at least until they reached Coumarine City.

"Rolf must honor oh great shepherd of Skiddo for his hospitality." Rolf said, walking up towards the owner.

"Oh don't worry about it." He said. "It's no trouble really. You three looked very tired, and I was personally shocked when you had a Skiddo of your own. I must say, it's very-well behaved."

Rolf smiled. "Rolf's humbled by your words of praise."

Just then, a door opened and a little girl rushed inside the house. "Papa!" The girl shouted with glee.

The man looked at his daughter and smiled. "Hey sweetheart! How was your morning routine with the Skiddo?"

"It was great! The blue-haired man's Skiddo is very healthy! And it's very fun and curious too!" She then looked up at Nazz, who proceeded on from there.

"Yeah, it was great dudes." She explained. "Your Skiddos are really energetic. They really admire Rolf's Skiddo." Then she looked back into her bag, where she was reaching for something. "Also…" She then pulled out an item they've never seen. "Tada!"

Rolf and the ranch owner looked at the item Nazz currently had in hand. "Ah, and just what might that doohickey that gogo Nazz-girl has."

"It's a Sachet! We found it while on a stroll around the house!" The little girl happily explained. "We found it behind this prickly tree that Nazz's Gardevoir got out of the way!" She sounded so enthusiastic about the whole scenario that it made Nazz smile nervously, but genuine at the same time. "Pokémon are so cool!"

The ranch owner chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Well I'm very glad that you got to experience Pokémon other than the ones on the ranch and this Route." He then turned towards Rolf. "By the way, I do believe your other friend is out with the other Skiddo. We should go out and see them."

"Rolf agrees elder one." Rolf then started walking towards the door with everyone following behind. "Come, let us make merry with goats with grass on their backs!"

Outside, Jimmy was giggling as he was tending the Skiddo, where some were nudging him and Jimmy was petting their heads.

"Hello to you. Oh! And hello to you too." Jimmy was pretty happy with conversing with the Skiddo, and Rolf's Skiddo was looking pretty lax as he watched the other Skiddo get attention.

A fellow Skiddo walked up to him as he was lying down. "(Hey, you're the new guy right?)" She asked.

"(Yeah.)" Rolf's Skiddo said. "(I came here with the travelers. We'll be heading out soon.)" He said as he looked over and saw Wilfred snorting and eating from the Skiddo food.

The fellow Skiddo was intrigued. "(What's it like beyond here? The ranch I mean?)" She asked, curiosity peaked.

Rolf's Skiddo was thinking about it as he looked up. "(It's a whole different world. I've been through caves, traveled on beaches, even been through many towns. There's so many people and Pokémon.)" He took a brief pause. "(However, I joined my Trainer because I remind him of his goat named Victor.)"

"(Victor?)"

"(Yeah. You see, I may not know much about this Victor fellow, but what I do know is that he helps Rolf, and I want to meet him. He's like a role model of sorts, but even so, this journey is really fun.)"

The ranch Skiddo smiled, respecting his ideals greatly. "(Very thoughtful…)"

"(Hey!)" Both Skiddo turned to see a fellow Skiddo parading towards Jimmy, shoving quite a few out of the way as he was energetically, yet aggressive. "(Hey buddy! Let's go and rise! I need to pump out some energy!)"

Jimmy was surprised by how bold this Skiddo was and was taken aback by the sudden approach. "Uh, hello-!" Jimmy was left with no room as the aggressive Skiddo flipped him onto his back and raised his hind legs.

"(Let's ride buddy!)" He shouted and sprinted off, Jimmy wailing as the aggressive Skiddo was out of control.

A fellow Skiddo shook his head disapprovingly. "(There he goes again.)"

"(Always hogging the kids and scaring them like a mad roller coaster ride.)" Another Skiddo sighed.

Rolf's Skiddo saw Jimmy in possible peril as the bully Skiddo was sprinting about away and about with Jimmy barely hanging on. Instinctively, Skiddo jerked to his hooves. "(Jimmy!)"

"Someone get me off of this crazy ride!" Jimmy shouted.

"(Aw come on pal! I'll show you the best part!)" Skiddo then bashed through the fencing that was broken a couple days back by a certain trio by accident. The Skiddo then sprinted as Jimmy was barely holding on and wailing for others to help.

As Rolf and everyone opened the door, they saw the Skiddo take Jimmy through the unwarranted fields beyond the ranch. The little girl saw the Skiddo about on the ranch watching. "Papa! It's that same one again!"

"Again?! Why is it always that Skiddo?! And why through the fencing again?!" He screeched as he got out of the doorway, leaving Rolf and Nazz.

Nazz saw Jimmy in trouble and she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, poor Jimmy."

"Has that one gone crazy?!" Rolf exclaimed. He ran over towards his Skiddo, who immediately responded and turned towards Rolf as the son of a shepherd ran towards him. "Skiddo! Assist Rolf!"

"(Righty-O!)" Skiddo pivoted and Rolf hopped onto his back, grabbed his horns, and kicked Skiddo's side to make him start. The other Skiddo watched in shock as Rolf mushed Skiddo beyond the fencing towards the aggressive Skiddo.

"(Are they insane?! That Skiddo is too wild!)" A fellow Skiddo exclaimed.

"(Once that Skiddo starts something, he'll be the biggest jerk if someone stops him.)" Another Skiddo said.

Nazz saw the situation and she followed suit. "Rolf! I'm coming dude!" Nazz then ran over towards Wilfred and she grabbed the pig that was strapped with a pocket luggage saddle and she pulled by the ears and zoomed on over with Wilfred squealing.

"Hiya! Hiya! Run like yaks when they smell Nana Skiddo!" Rolf shouted, in which Skiddo moved beyond the fencing through the fields towards Jimmy, with Nazz following from behind. They sprinted as fast as they could in order to catch up to Jimmy in peril.

"Drop the confused and periled one you fool!" Rolf shouted, his Skiddo catching up rather quickly.

"(You heard him! This isn't fun!)" Skiddo persuaded as he was running at high speed along with the aggressive Skiddo.

"(Oh really?)" The Skiddo then bumped into Rolf's Skiddo, throwing him off his trajectory slightly. Still, the two were heading towards northeast, where the fields went to a stop.

"Boy Jimmy! Make haste and fly like Gertrud when having difficulties laying her eggs! Jump for your life!" Rolf urged.

Jimmy saw how Rolf and his Skiddo were closing in again and then he hesitated by how fast the Skiddo he was riding was. "(Aw come on! This is a blast!)" Skiddo insisted, but didn't account for Jimmy to actually jump, leaving him surprised when Rolf's Skiddo helped in saving Jimmy and Jimmy held onto Rolf and the aggressive Skiddo was appalled. "(Hey! No jumping off until the rise is over!)"

The Skiddo then tried bumping into Rolf's Skiddo, but Skiddo jumped away and pivoted, skidding until coming to a halt, facing the opposing Skiddo.

"Rolf!" Nazz and Wilfred arrived just in time and stopped when they were right next to them. "Dude, are you okay?!" She asked a shaken up Jimmy.

"I feel queasy." Jimmy said and Rolf got off Skiddo and helped Jimmy down towards Nazz and had him rise Wilfred as Rolf and Skiddo both looked distastefully at the bully.

"(Aw come on now! We weren't finished yet!)" The aggressive Skiddo said as he saw Jimmy being assisted and Wilfred carrying Nazz and Jimmy off to where it was safe with a few trees surrounding them. The two, or three depending if you count Wilfred, then watched as the aggressive Skiddo then went in and hoofed the ground, kicking some dust and dirt up.

"(You could've just let me go until you finish pal, but you didn't! Now you're gonna pay.)" The Skiddo threatened, but Rolf's Skiddo looked unfazed.

"(Trying to harass my comrades is asking for trouble! Br ready! For you're a disgrace to Victor!)" Skiddo exclaimed.

"Rolf will not tolerate such impudence! You shall be on the receiving end of retribution! Skiddo, use Bulldoze!" Skiddo then raised his hooves and he stomped down onto the battlefield, releasing a shockwave that made the aggressive Skiddo yelp as he was hit with the shockwave.

Wilfred, Nazz, and Jimmy all shook and the two latter fell on their rumps, with Jimmy falling on some hard rock that made him jerk up and turn around, seeing that it wasn't a rock, but some very shiny stone. Intrigued, Jimmy noticed that Nazz wasn't looking and he picked it up and quickly stashed it into his bag, and quickly sat down so as to watch the two Skiddo fight.

The aggressive Skiddo was encased in a blue aura, feeling his Speed decrease. "(That does it!)" The aggressive Skiddo then unleashed multiple glowing leaves, which was Razor Leaf.

Rolf realized this and grinned, crossing his arms as well. "Ho-ho! Rolf sees ignorant Skiddo is a brick shy of a full load." Rolf didn't call for any commands, and Skiddo grinned in understanding. He took the Razor Leaf, but he didn't even budge. Instead, he felt his Attack power increase.

"(You acted by your own accord, unforgiveable!)" Skiddo shouted as he was engulfed in a red aura, signaling his Attack boost.

The opposing Skiddo looked shocked. "(The heck?! Then again!)" He unleashed Razor Leaf, but as it struck, Rolf's Skiddo's Attack increased once more, making the opposing Skiddo grunt.

"Now! Rolf commands for yet another Bulldoze!" Skiddo then raised his hooves and emitted a shockwave that struck the aggressive Skiddo, dealing even more damage than last time and sent him flying and landing on his side, feeling more pain.

The opposing Skiddo slowly got up and looked annoyed. "(That one…really hurt…)" He then smirked, and then his horns glowed, and soon his body shined, which meant he was using Synthesis. As Rolf and Skiddo both looked on, they saw the opposing Skiddo smirking as Synthesis ended and he felt his HP restored roughly. "(Ya scared? You should be! I am the king of the Baa de Mer Ranch!)" Then he charged after Rolf's Skiddo with a Take Down.

Rolf's Skiddo expertly waited until the last second, in which he leaped right and evaded just in time. Skiddo then saw an incoming Take Down once more, but given that the Speed was still sluggish, he nimbly dodged by leaping overhead, landing and pivoting in front of Rolf.

"(You'll have to do better than that!)" Skiddo explained, much to the opposing Skiddo's annoyance.

"(Hold still so that I can hit ya! Don't run from the king of the Baa de Mer Ranch!)" The opposing Skiddo demanded and then hoofed the ground, kicking up dust slightly.

"(Oh yeah? Noble ones are to be respected through loyalty and friendship! Traveling with Rolf made me realize how others aren't as peachy as they seem, and I intend on taking you on to prove you are no king, but a bully!)" Skiddo declared, and he spread his legs apart and he was feeling an intense energy surge, in which engulfed him in a light blue with an energy field.

Nazz looked startled. "Rolf?" Jimmy looked on in shock as well as he looked on with big eyes.

"Ah yes!" Rolf said with excitement. "The young goat one has successfully reached that time! Skiddo, them all who live witness our justice!"

Everyone watched as Skiddo began to grow very tail, and grew even more fur, and the horns on the head were more defined and grew tremendously. When the light exploded, it showed that Skiddo had evolved into a Gogoat, the same Grass-Type Ramos used against the Eds.

Gogoat looked calmly forwards. "(You feel mighty?)" He asked, in which the opposing Skiddo looked startled.

"(Look uh…c-can we talk about this?)" Skiddo asked, stepping back.

After Rolf analyzed his Gogoat, he grinned. "We shall deliver justice yet! Unleash the Bulldoze!" He commanded, Gogoat followed his orders and he raised his hooves and stomped onto the ground, unleashing a rather more powerful Bulldoze than when it was Skiddo, sending a larger shockwave which engulfed the area and flattened almost every hill close by, and the Skiddo was sent soaring land on his back, in great pain from the damage that one Bulldoze had done.

"(O-Owwww…p-please…I give up! No more!)" He pleaded as he was lying exhausted on the ground.

Rolf grinned as he saw the Skiddo concede. "The honor of all Skiddo and Gogoat have been avenged!"

Rolf then grinned at Gogoat, who grinned back. Nazz and Jimmy then walked up towards the two, with Wilfred snorting from behind.

The whole ordeal was straightened out rather quickly. Gogoat guided everyone back, including the shameful Skiddo. Rolf rode Gogoat while Nazz and Jimmy rode Wilfred, who was smaller than Gogoat, but what did you expect? When they made it to the ranch, everything was sorted out with an apology from the ranch owner.

"I'm sincerely sorry for the trouble caused." He said.

Rolf grinned. "Do not worry yourself elder one. Fortunately for all of us…" From one of the compartments on Wilfred's saddle, Rolf pulled out some eels in a bucket. "For Rolf has brought the Eels of Forgiveness. Pull out your pants."

The owner was taken aback as he found this to be heavily awkward, but complied. "Okay…?" He pulled out his pants awkwardly and then Rolf poured the eels into his pants, making the man shiver and feel uneasy as the eels were in his pants. "G-Gee, how thoughtful."

The girl walked up to them and she had a TM. "Hey, thank you guys! Have this!"

"You sure?" Nazz asked, not sure if this was the right thing. The girl had an innocent smile on her face and Nazz had no choice but to take it. "Aw, thanks. You're awesome little dude." She then rubbed the girl's head.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a great Trainer like you guys! That Attract TM should be very helpful!" The girl said.

Gogoat looked on by Wilfred's side. All of the Skiddo looked on with smiles, except the aggressive one was in his pen for bad behavior. The Skiddo Gogoat talked to earlier walked up to him.

The Skiddo looked up and smiled. "(Be sure to follow your dreams.)" She said.

Gogoat nodded. "(And the same to you. Take care.)"

"Now!" Rolf hopped onto his Gogoat's back and straightened up with a grin. "Rolf and friends must make haste for our merry adventure! We thank you for your hospitality! Onwards Gogoat!"

Jimmy waved back at the girl and the father, who still had eels in his pants. "Toot aloo!"

"Later dudes!" Nazz waved back, riding Wilfred alongside Gogoat. They all saw the man gave a smile, but still had shivers as the eels were in his pants, and the girl laughed and waved as the group was off and on their way towards Coumarine City.

* * *

**Laverre City – The Eds**

The Eds exited their room that they stayed in at the Laverre City Pokémon Center, with their attires all nice and clean. Eddy was feeling drowsy, Double D was feeling rather exhausted himself, and Ed was 'sleepies' in his eyes as he would put it. The trip yesterday was heavily exhausting, and the rain didn't make it any better.

"A-CHOO!" Eddy sneezed. "Oh great, now I'm feeling like I'm catching a cold!"

"Well, we traveled through rain, and that sure amplified our possibility of getting a cold. I admit that I too still feel shivers despite a nice, warm bed last night." Double D noted.

"Uh, guys? Can we get some more sleepies?" Ed asked.

Double D turned back towards Ed. "Sorry Ed, but our priority is to achieve our Laverre City Gym Badges. After breakfast, we could possibly do some practice and then go face the Laverre City Gym Leader."

"Alright, just get off my back!" Eddy waved back, showing that he was ahead of the trio and off towards the section of the Pokémon Center where there was that big book shelf with red stools and tables (you guys know what I'm talking about, right?) and proceeded in pulling out whatever provisions he had available, mainly some grapes and an apple.

As Eddy ate and Ed was on the other end, Double D decided to indulge in some reading from the content provided in the Center's book shelf as he munched on his breakfast.

The Pokémon conversed as well, but since it was morning, their conversations were kept at a minimal level.

"(Nnnuuuh.)" Dunsparce wasn't the morning type of Pokémon, as he was groggily still adjusting to being awake. "(It's too early for fighting.)"

"(Can't argue with that pal. This traveling is pretty tiring.)" Aerodactyl said as he chewed on his share.

"(Sure.)" Venusaur agreed, no arguments held.

"(D'oh c'mon fellows. I admit we may be still exhausted, but look on the positive; we can help get our Trainers' Gym Badges.)" Delphox reasoned.

"(I would have to concur with Delphox. The sooner we achieve victory in this city's gym vicinity, the sooner we can resume our travels.)" Kadabra said.

Scolipede hissed. "(Everyone just quiet down.)" She said with annoyance, as if ready to poison anybody at any moment.

Vivillon nibbled at his food and he whispered over towards Talonflame. "(We've had tougher mornings, right?)"

Talonflame pecked at his share and turned towards Vivillon. "(Oh yeah, definitely. Mornings sometimes go by fast.)"

Lucario was feeling pleasant, but even he felt anxious. "(Well I think Kadabra is right. The sooner we battle, the sooner we gain Exp. to level up.)"

"(I feel ya pal. I'm ready whenever Eddy is.)" Scrafty said.

"(The chestnut tree is ready to sprout guys!)" Chesnaught declared.

Dunsparce yawned. "(Alright. I guess I'm up now.)" He then began to eat some of his share.

"(I gotta say, that last Route took its toll on all of us. That swamp really pushed ourselves. We're all just sluggish.)" Greninja pointed out.

Blastoise grinned. "(Most if not all. Us Water-Types are just fine.)"

"(True that.)" Greninja said.

Back with the Eds, Double D was currently reading a novel documented on Evolution, as he was scrolling through the context and he was looking especially at the different varieties of Evolutions.

"Intriguing. So certain Pokémon evolve with stones, and some evolve depending on the time of day. The Pokémon that evolve with Water Stones are listed as Eevee, Lombre, Panpour, Poliwhirl, Shellder, and Staryu." He then scrolled further down the stone section to where it was labeled 'Sun Stone'. "Pokémon that are influenced by the Sun Stone are listed as…"

"Hey, what's with the mumbling Double D?" Eddy shouted towards Double D.

"Maybe he's calling for the little teapot spirits!" Ed suggested, which made Eddy narrow his gaze.

Double D looked over towards his two friends. "Oh, sorry gents. I was looking at the concept of Evolution." He looked back down at the book. "For example, did you know that my Helioptile can evolve just by having her touch a Sun Stone?" Double D then pulled out the Sun Stone from his bag that he got back on Route 13 and showed it to the Eds. "With this stone, I could evolve Helioptile at any time."

"Yeah, but that running light bulb ain't here, remember?" Eddy reminded Double D.

Double D nodded. "I'm well aware of that Eddy. Of course it's come to my attention that when Pokémon evolve with a stone, they can't learn the moves they would know prior to their Evolution. I'll retrieve Helioptile once we've earned our Gym Badges from this city later on."

As Ed indulged in the Chunky Puffs he had stashed in his jacket, and ate it without milk, Double D ate his nutritional breakfast as he resumed reading on about Evolution, going on about how some Pokémon evolve through happiness, and some evolve through standard level-raising, but his curiosity was peaked when he had reached a certain part.

"Hm?" He pulled the book closer to him as he looked at a certain section. He swallowed his food as his eyes darted about the page. "Goodness!" Ed and Eddy turned towards Double when he looked all excited for some reason. "Gentlemen, look!"

"What?" Eddy asked.

Ed tried peeking as well at the book. "Is it batteries?"

Double D then commenced. "It says here that certain Pokémon can evolve through trades. One example is Haunter, that certain Ghost-Type my Kadabra had fought earlier, and it's also shown that Kadabra can evolve through trading."

Upon hearing this, Double D's Kadabra turned in surprise. "(Hello? Is this true?)"

"Let me see that thing!" Eddy hastily seized the book and looked at the section that Double D read, seeing a show Kadabra needs to be traded in order to evolve.

Double D then pulled out his Trainer's Guide, scrolling through the Evolution chapter, and he skimmed through the content to the part where it was labeled 'Trades'. He pointed as he looked through the content. "It says here that a Pokémon Trade is when two Trainers select one Pokémon each and exchange them for the other. In the case of Evolution to occur in between trading, some may need to hold items."

"Is it a spoon?" Ed asked.

"For Kadabra Ed, no." Double D peeked over towards the original book he had, in which Eddy possessed. "It says that Kadabra merely needs to be traded without any items in order to evolve. In this case, we just need to swap him with one of your Pokémon and then swap back."

Personally, Eddy didn't see any gain on his end when it came to this whole trading thing. Though he did admit it wasn't any help on his end, he figured why not? Since this was his friend, he can do a favor and help out.

Eddy gave a half-grin. "Okay Double D, I'll bite. So you need our help to make your Kadabra evolve, is that it?"

"Oh absolutely Eddy." Double D then looked over towards his Kadabra, who was looking at them and hearing every word. "I theorize that by trading, his stats will also be enhanced greatly."

"Fine. Hey, Scrafty!" Eddy shouted, getting Scrafty's attention.

"(Yeah?)"

"You mind helping us out here?" Eddy called out, expecting for Scrafty to comply. Scrafty nonchalantly got up and walked over to where Eddy was and awaited for orders, in which Eddy looked and pointed at him. "You're gonna help our friend's Kadabra evolve, got it?"

Scrafty nodded. "(Gotcha.)" Unbeknownst to the Eds, their individual Pokémon were listening in on the conversation, hearing as how Kadabra could evolve, which was why Scrafty didn't ask any questions.

"(This is gonna be fun.)" Tyrantrum noted.

Aurorus nodded. "(Yup, I agree with you there.)"

Kadabra pondered. "(I do suppose that it may be the right time. After all, a majority of us have already evolved. I might as well accelerate by strength for the benefit of others.)" He stepped forward towards Double D.

"(I do wonder how he will look?)" Delphox wondered.

"(I think we'll find out soon enough. I don't know what to expect since I've never witnessed this kind of Evolution yet.)" Blastoise noted.

Eddy returned Scrafty while Double D returned Kadabra. Kadabra was nervous, but he was going to evolve, so it was also exciting at the same time. As he was returned, Double D then grinned and turned towards Eddy. "Well Eddy, according to the Trainer's Guide, we merely have to agree and hold out our poke balls and they'll switch automatically."

"I hear ya sockhead, now let's just get this over with." Eddy then held out his poke ball and Double D held out his. Much to their shock, their poke balls started levitating from their hands and then they bobbed about in the air momentarily and then they both ascended into the air, up towards the Pokémon Center's ceiling. At the pinnacle, the two balls swapped places and then they descended quickly and ended up in the opposite hands of the two Eds.

"Cool." Ed said, watching the trading process being complete.

Double D blinked. "My, that was startling. I never expected for that to occur."

Eddy looked at Kadabra's poke ball. "So what's suppose to happen now-?!" Suddenly, Kadabra's poke ball opened up with such force that surprised Eddy and the Eds as they turned and saw Kadabra appearing in midair.

Kadabra was motionless as he looked surprised. "(Why, I feel peculiar. As if I've changed, yet I still feel…wait…!)" Kadabra finally lit up a light blue and an energy field surrounded him in midair.

Eddy gave a grin. "Check it out boys! Double D, it's evolving! Just like you said it would!"

Double D and Ed raced towards both sides of Eddy as the three watched as Kadabra evolved in midair.

The other Pokémon were watching as Kadabra was finally undergoing Evolution after such a long time. "(Looks like he's evolving at long last.)" Venusaur noted.

"(He's hitting the big leagues now.)" Malamar noted.

Everyone watched as they saw Kadabra's whiskers expand greatly, and the tail was no more. They all saw an extra spoon be placed in his other hand as well. When the light exploded, it revealed a humanoid Pokémon with a large mustache. His snout was long and thin, and had long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of his head. He had brown armor-like sections over his chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which covered his yellow skeletal body. There were three toes on each foot, each of which had a white claw. He also wielded a silver spoon in each hand.

"That's amazing!" Double D exclaimed. "Evolution by trading! Why I would never have comprehended that!" He then got out his Pokedex and analyzed Kadabra's new Evolution. "Now gentlemen, we shall see as to what Kadabra's new Evolution beholds."

_"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon. Its brain can outperform a super-computer. Its intelligence quotient__is said to be 5,000."_

"What the heck?! That's like the world's smartest guy right there! He can help do my homework when school comes around!" Eddy exaggerated.

"My lord! An IQ of 5,000! That's far greater than a mere 150! I mean I've heard of IQ tests resulting in 200 or higher for rare individuals, but 5,000…" Double D then got all wobbly and then he fell back, fainting due from shock at the world's smartest being, of which was a Pokémon.

Eddy looked down with a raised brow. "Ed…"

"Gotcha!" Ed happily walked on over towards Double D and he picked him up. "WAKEY! WAKEY!" He shouted in close range, making Double D jerk from his unconsciousness. He then sat Double D up and he was beginning to come around.

"Quite a disruptive summon, Ed." Double D said, rubbing the side of his head that Ed yelled into. Back to reality, he remembered as to why he went unconscious and looked back at Alakazam, marveling at how powerful his mental capacity was.

"I must say, this is a shocker." Double D admitted. "I had no idea an IQ like that was measurable."

"(It's quite alright. I sympathize with your astonishment. As I would see myself baffled as well if I were in your place, no harm done really.)" Alakazam stated as he was cross-legged and levitated.

Eddy then approached Alakazam and turned towards Double D. "Are we done here?"

Understanding that they could not afford to waste time, Double D agreed. "Oh, sorry Eddy. Let's trade back right away!"

Eddy rolled his eyes and returned Alakazam to his poke ball and he held out the poke ball. Double D then proceeded with Scrafty's poke ball and then both poke balls levitated and shot up towards the ceiling and then they descended downwards towards their respective Trainer's hands, finishing the trade-back process.

Double D felt satisfied. "Thank you Eddy."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off Double D and turned towards their respective teams and then Scrafty and Alakazam were let out to finish their meals.

Alakazam levitated over towards his unfinished share and Vivillon looked surprised. "(Amazing! You evolved just like that!)"

"(Congratulations!)" Delphox said.

Alakazam gave a slight nod in compliance. "(Thank you all for witnessing my Evolution. Though let's not forget how we all came to evolve.)" He turned to look at Double D as he chewed on an apple. "(We all strived with all of us working together.)"

The individuals nodded in agreement, though Charizard groaned, and then something Double D's bag was glowing. "Hm?" Double D reached into his bag, where he found a marble shining.

"Wait a minute…" Double D then moved the stone towards Alakazam, making the light shine brighter. Just then, he narrowed his eyes and it came to him. "Just a minute…! Of course!"

Alakazam was feeling funny, as the marble was closer to him. "(Wait, judging by this reaction…!)"

"Gentlemen! Remember that Mega Stone we found back in Reflection Cave?" Double D asked with haste.

"Oh yeah! That one that we couldn't figure out?" Eddy pointed out.

"Right. And given that it's finally reacting, that must mean that this is a Mega Stone equipped for Alakazam!"

Eddy and Ed both jerked in surprise, as compared to how the Pokémon reacted. "(Wow! Alakazam can Mega Evolve?!)" Vivillon exclaimed.

"(Impressive! You're truly full of surprises Alakazam.)" Delphox stated. "(Though knowing Double D, I would theorize using Mega Evolution in a gym battle wouldn't be effective in his perspective.)"

"(Agreed. I would say that there would be an 11.74% possibility of Double D managing my Mega Evolution, then again, you may never know.)" He let a light chuckle escape at the thought.

After Double D and everyone finished their meals, Alakazam was equipped with the Alakazite and returned with everyone else. After said events, Eddy and Ed went over towards their PC.

"Oh c'mon sockhead! You telling me that you rather be the referee this time?" Eddy complained as Ed transported his Malamar towards the PC briefly in exchange for Ed's Goomy.

"Yes Eddy, I'm afraid I would prefer to watch you two 'test out' your new Goomy and Skorupi." Double D reasoned.

"Fine." Eddy then pointed at Ed. "Ed, after this battle, they go back into the PC! We can't have them on our teams when facing these guys! They'll get killed in there!" Eddy then walked on over as Ed gave an okay sign. Eddy then operated the PC as Double D did, from seeing him and Ed use it many times before, and deposited his Aerodactyl temporarily to get his Skorupi. When he got him, Eddy immediately ran out the doors, with Double D and Ed following suit.

When they reached outside, Eddy and Ed both stood apart from the other and Eddy twitched his fingers as he grinned. "Okay Double D, give us the word!"

"Just a minute!" Double D's interjection was because he was looking through his bag. Both Eds looked on as they wondered why Double D was looking through his belongings. Their answer came when Double D pulled out the same timer used when they always did timed battle.

"I propose a time battle. Since we haven't established the rules. I say we have two timed rounds with no substitutions. Sounds fair?" Double D's suggestion was sudden, but did bring up a fair point. One round for the newbies and a second round for some levels for the other Pokémon.

To this proposal, Eddy looked back at Ed. "Sure, whatever."

Ed held up a poke ball. "Our two Pokémon shall engage in battle for the best!"

"That's the spirit Ed! Now remember, this first round will be three minutes. Now both Trainers, select your Pokémon!" Double D announced.

"You ready to get squashed Ed? Skorupi, let's go!" Eddy then called out his Skorupi, who appeared out of his poke ball and bared his fangs and pincers at Ed.

Skorupi pinched the air with his tail claw. "(My first battle ain't gonna be a downer, sorry on your end pal!)" He warned.

"Unleash the Goomy!" Ed shouted, his new Goomy appearing.

Goomy appeared out on the dirt ground and opened her sloppy mouth. "(Ah, fresh air!)"

Skorupi readied himself. "(You ready to get pinch ya booger?)" He taunted.

Realizing she was in a battle, Goomy's happiness transformed into a shiver of nervousness that made her sweat profusely. "(I…I'm no booger! I'll show you!)" She announced in her gurgly voice with sheer anxiety in it.

Double D brought his hand down in a chop. "Ready? Let the battle begin!"

Immediately, Eddy called the first move. "Alright Skorupi, let's show them what teamwork is all about! Poison Fang, let's go!"

"(For you, this'll bite big time!)" Skorpi joked before jumping and his fangs glowed purple. He then leaped downwards and opened his mouth to attack.

"Not on our shoes you don't! Attack the flying scorpion with your Dragon Breath!" Ed pointed and commanded.

Goomy swallowed and then a round of loops were formed and she opened her mouth, releasing a blue beam at the incoming Skorupi. Skorupi was caught in shock as he was then struck by the Dragon Breath and his downwards assault was halted when he was engulfed in a blue explosion that make smoke boom in the airspace he was in. Skorupi plummeted straight down with a thud, feeling the pain surge as he felt a fair chunk of his HP get siphoned from that attack.

"Skorupi, you okay pal?" Eddy shouted.

Skorupi responded by getting to his legs and looked defensive. "(I'm fine! That goo ball got lucky!)" He testified.

"Use Dragon Breath and inflict pain on the opponent scorpion!" Ed shouted.

"(O-KAY!)" Goomy unleashed another Dragon Breath attack that went towards Skorupi.

Seeing the Dragon Breath, Eddy had to act fast. "Quick! Dodge and use Bug Bite!"

Skorupi did as told and he shifted left and evaded the incoming Dragon-Type move, having the attack burst in an explosion as it hit the ground and kick up dirt, in which Skorupi used as cover. As the smoke shrouded the area in front of Goomy, Skorupi move silently about within the dust cloud and pounced from straight ahead, landing multiple bites onto Goomy.

Goomy yelped repeatedly as she felt pain, feeling her HP dwindle from Bug Bite. Goomy slipped back a few feet and Skorupi hopped backwards a foot.

"(Sorry if that bugged ya!)" Skorupi sourly joked. "(Care to try again?)"

Eddy moved his hand in an arc. "Use Poison Fang!" Skorupi then opened his mouth and his fangs glowed purple and he lunged towards Goomy, who was still shaken up.

Goomy was uneasy as she felt pain, and she really doesn't like it one bit. She didn't necessarily have the stamina to go on for very wrong. "(Nnrgh. Maybe I should just pretend I'm tired?)" She thought out loud.

"Ed shall handle this!" Ed declared, pointed at the air in front of him. "Now, use Bide!"

"(Wait! He wants me to keep going?!)" Goomy exclaimed. "(But I'm tired-!)" She got spooked when Skorupi was two feet in front of her and closed in fast. With no way out, she was forced to toughen up. "(Alright!)" She then tense her slimy body up and closed her eyes as she took the venomous attack to the forehead, making her feel the Poison-Type move on a sensitive level.

Skorupi then leaped back and bared his fangs, but was aware of Goomy's Bide as her body was covered in a red energy. Skorupi tensed up. _'(This ain't good. I gotta end this with my next move!)' _He thought, and then opened his mouth as Eddy gave him the next command.

"Quick! Use Venoshock!" Eddy commanded. Immediately, Skorupi unleashed green globs towards Goomy, which covered her and she felt even more pain, making her HP dwindle to a very low point.

Goomy was feeling so exhausted right now. She just wanted to slump and lie there, but Ed is making her use Bide, in which escalated in intensity. "(Grrr. This is tiresome, but…I can do this.)" She encouraged herself. "(I gotta pull through!)"

Ed pointed at Skorupi. "NOW!"

Goomy then looked serious and she then let loose a battlecry as she then unleashed a very dense and powerful Bide attack, in which made dirt fly and the ground shook from the sheer force given off.

Seeing the incoming Bide's force, Skorupi tried to dodge, but the area the attack too up was too great. "(This is gonna hurt!)" He brought his pincher and claws in front to block and tensed up as he was swallowed up by Bide, howling in pain as he was in the middle of a white explosion that made the ground shake violently and massive dust clouds scattered uncontrollably, forcing Double D to hold onto his hat.

Eddy covered up and closed his eyes as dust raged about and wins surged. "Skorupi!" He yelled, but fell on deaf ears as the winds and dust raged on for another ten seconds before finally subsiding.

When it all cleared out, Goomy had scratches and was panting as she never felt this exhausted in the longest time. She _really_ wanted to slump down, and yet she couldn't for she was battling. She watched as the smoke and dust was clearing and saw that Skorupi was on his back and covered from pincer to legs in scratches and groaning, fainted from that Bide.

Double D raised his arm. "Skorupi is unable to battle, Goomy is the winner!"

"Of all the rotten…" Eddy trailed off in grumbles and growls and sighed regrettably. "Should've called for Bug Bite instead." He said, and pulled out Skorupi's poke ball. "Whatever, it was fine. Skorupi, return." Skorupi then returned to his poke ball.

"HOORAY! GOOMY HAS BEEN VICTORIOUS!" Ed shouted in glee.

"(Whoopie.)" Goomy cheered exhaustedly and finally slumped like mush in exhaustion. "(That was…exhausting. I guess…that's what…happens when you…are…training.)" She assumed. Ed then recalled his lacking-in-stamina Goomy and then shrunk the poke ball.

Double D then interjected by clapping his hands after adjusting the timer. "Bravo gentlemen! Your Goomy and Skorupi showed efforts in their first battles, and with a minute and twenty seconds to spare I might add."

Eddy still didn't feel all peppy since he lost that round, but didn't hold protests. "Alright Double D. Can we start the second round now?" He called out, restraining whatever impatience he may have had, and succeeded.

Double D stepped back and adjusted the timer. "Very well then. The timer shall be set to five minutes this time. Alrighty then, Ed, Eddy, please select your second Pokémon!" Double D announced.

Eddy smirked and chuckled. "You're as good as toast this time Ed!"

"Toast?" He only heard the toast part, which peaked him.

"Here, let's go! Dunsparce!" Eddy shouted.

Dunsparce emerged from his poke ball and onto the ground, ready for whatever would come his way. "(Ready!)"

"I'll have lots of butter! Go forth, Charizard!" Ed shouted, throwing a poke ball to reveal his Charizard, with both feet planted on the ground.

Charizard let loose an intimidating roar into the air, making dust fly as he announced his appearance. He took fair notice of his opponent, of whom was a tensed but determined Dunsparced. Charizard lowered his head in a menacing manner. "(So Dunsparce, you want that beating from long ago that badly?)"

Dunsparce swallowed and remained still. "(We'll see who beats who. We find your demeanor unappreciative, so we'll try and straighten you out and show you that bonds are more important than power.)" He proclaimed, with little fear in his voice.

Charizard raised a brow. "(Oh? Then who am I to deny that challenge?)" His eyes narrowed. "(Today, I will show you what true power is all about, you worm!)"

Double D then began the timer and brought his head down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Ed went first since Charizard had the greater Speed. "Use Wing Attack!" With absolute zero hesitation, Charizard's large wings spread out and glowed a bright white. He crouched and he lunged forwards. Charizard let loose another draconic roar as his attack was coming in fast.

"Quick! Use Dig and dodge it!" Eddy commanded as he moved his arm in an arc. Dunsparce then leaped back and used his tail and dug backwards into the earth with haste, barely missing Wind Attack as Charizard followed through and landed on the ground behind the hole, deactivating Wing Attack.

Knowing Dig would have no effect, Charizard chose not to move and snickered. He looked about from left to right and noticed Dunsparce was nowhere still.

Much to his surprise, Charizard turned back towards the hole, where Dunsparce dug into and emerged from, faking Charizard out. "(Take this!)"

"Ancient Power! Go!" Eddy commanded. Dunsparce then glowed and an afterimage of himself emerged in front, the image rotating and turning into a sphere with a green center and he launched it at Charizard.

The Rock-Type move had hit its target, and Charizard was hit right in the abdomen, making a white burst of energy erupt and Charizard grunted in pain as he was engulfed in the burst of energy. Charizard flew back from the Ancient Power and landed on his back with a powerful thus, said Rock-Type move dealing four times the usual damage.

Double D was caught off guard as Ed's Charizard was caught off like that. "That was clever."

Charizard growled and began to get up and Ed called for another command. Ed pointed at Dunsparce. "Unleash the Dragon Rage!"

"(That was lucky shot Dunsparce! You're going down!)" Charizard opened his mouth and fired a blue and black dragon-shaped beam towards Dunsparce.

Eddy gave a command. "Block it with Ancient Power!"

Dunsparce then unleashed another Ancient Power attack, said move being chomped by the Dragon Rage, ending in a black, blue, and white burst of energy in between the two adversaries, making winds fly right pass them. Both Dunsparce were unfazed. "(Hasn't anybody told you talk is cheap?)" Dunsparce reasoned, showing his determination.

Eddy extended his arm forward. "Glare!"

Quickly, Dunsparce's eyes glowed red, and then Charizard found himself being unable to move as he felt his nerves becoming paralyzed. "(W-What?!)" He couldn't believe that Dunsparce was able to paralyze him after that interception, and rather quickly.

"Oh no! Lizardman, are you okay?" Ed announced.

"(Don't worry, I'm fine!)" Charizard announced, roaring and spreading his wings out, showing off his power.

"Unleash the Dragon Rage once more!" Ed commanded. Charizard then fired his Dragon Rage and the attack raced towards Dunsparce.

Eddy extended his arm forward. "Use Dig and dodge that!" Dunsparce then jumped back into the same hole and dodged the attack.

"(Don't think I'm a fool!)" Charizard flapped once and then was twenty feet in the air. He reeled his head back and then he unleashed yet another Dragon Rage attack that was shot down into the hole.

Charizard narrowed his eyes and closed his mouth after firing the Dragon Rage into the hole. He had sneer look on his face, expecting to hear an explosion.

It never came.

Instead, Dunsparce burst from underneath Charizard and he drove his body out of the way as he tried to get away from the Dragon Rage that surged through the tunnel and straight up from the hole that was connected, which was directly under Charizard. The Dragon Rage raced upwards from the hole and towards Charizard, who never saw this coming. He was unable to react due to shock and was paralyzed as well, restraining his movements to a minimum. He went wide-eyed when he was hit with his own Dragon Rage, making him roar in pain as his HP dropped by 40 automatically and was engulfed in a black and blue explosion in the sky.

Ed put his hands to his face. "Oh no! Charizard of the flying lizardman!" Charizard fell downwards from the smoke cloud from above and land with a gruesome thud on his back, shaking the ground.

"That was clever of Eddy and Dunsparce." Double D stated. He looked over towards the timer, and the two were already two minutes into the battle. They had three minutes left.

Dunsparce was back to his original position as he looked on as Charizard was slowly getting back up. Charizard had sustained quite a few scratches from that attack, as he had little HP left. Dunsparce looked at Charizard, who was practically panting.

"(Now do you believe power if from leveling up? We've come this far because we believed in our Trainers! And you should too!)" Dunsparce stated clearly.

Charizard growled as he was twitching with fury and then he couldn't contain it anymore and he roared up into the sky. "(SILENCE!)" The flame on his tail expanded slightly and the coloring grew bright orange. He was also engulfed in a fiery aura.

Upon seeing this, Dunsparce gulped. "(Uh oh.)"

Eddy stepped back a few feet. "This ain't good!"

"It's the true power of the fire-breathing lizardman! Blaze!" Ed shouted. Charizard roared as his Fire-Type moves were being boosted. Ed then pointed at a startled Dunsparce. "Now! Unleash the Flame Burst!"

Charizard then opened his mouth and a large fireball was made, in which exerted a large amount of heat and Charizard fired it at Dunsparce, who was waiting for orders.

"(Uh, anytime now!)" Dunsparce shouted, worried as the Flame Burst was making way towards him. He could feel the heat already, and it was only ten feet away.

"Use Ancient Power!" Eddy shouted. Without a second to spare, Dunsparce fired an Ancient Power attack towards the Blaze-influenced Flame Burst. Both attacks collided, unleashing heat waves and strong winds as both attacks appeared to be overpowering the other, but little effort from both.

Finally, the two spherical attacks gave in, and they deflected the other. The Rock-Type move angled left, missing Charizard's right side, and the Flame Burst was deflected by Dunsparce's right side as well. Both attacks missed their targets by a few feet, but they exploded, unleashing white energy behind Charizard, and a massive firestorm behind Dunsparce that shook the ground tremendously, startling Dunsparce as he mentally wondered what would happen if that did hit.

"Geez Louise." Eddy muttered, startled by the attack.

"(Are you surprised? I told you! My power is unbeatable!)" Charizard announced.

Ed then pointed towards Dunsparce. "Unleash Wing Attack!" He commanded. Despite having decreased Speed, Charizard was able to zoom in in low altitude with his wings spread out and glowing. Charizard then swatted his wings downwards, forcing Dunsparce to use his tail as a spring and dodge the attack, leaving him open in the air. "Bite the earth worm with your fiery teeth! And let Fire Fang rain pain throughout its intestines!"

"(With pleasure!)" Charizard then brought his neck forward and the inside of his mouth lit up in flames and he snapped his jaws down on Dunsparce's side as the latter was still in midair.

Dunsparce screamed as he felt pain surge through his side as Charizard's Blaze-boosted Fire Fang scored a hit, making a fiery burst of flames upon contact in conjunction with the biting. Still biting into Dunsparce's side, Charizard brought his head around and swung it forwards, releasing Dunsparce and throwing him, making the Normal-Type repeatedly tumble until landing after a painful skid on his underbelly.

"(…)" Dunsparce was left in great pain after that Fire Fang, and he could feel the burning feeling swell up in him as the scorch marks sizzled. He was then engulfed in flames momentarily and felt even more pain, signaling he was inflicted with the burn status.

Eddy looked on with sheer shock. "Dunsparce! Hang in there! Come on!"

Ed saw the struggle Dunsparce was having, and he looked slightly concerned. "Hey Eddy, do you wanna take seventy-two?"

Eddy turned towards Ed. "No way monobrow! Dunsparce and me are sticking to the end! Ya hear me?!" He shouted, determine to see this battle through to the end, despite there being two minutes left.

As Dunsparce was struggling to get up and look, the menacing adversary before him scowled at Dunsparce's display. "(I'm not gonna let you rest! There will be no words to describe the pain you will feel!)"

Ed extended his arm out. "Unleash the beam of the dragons!" Charizard then unleashed his Dragon Rage attack and the Dragon-Type move zoomed through the air and towards the badly injured Dunsparce.

"Come on Dunsparce! Show em! Get out of the way!" Eddy urged. Dunsparce heard Eddy's call and despite feeling pain all over his body, he could manage to look and see the Dragon Rage incoming. Dunsparce then used his tail and catapulted backwards, to evade, which worked as the Dragon Rage missed and chomped down on the spot where Dunsparce once was.

Charizard laughed. "(Do you finally see that I cannot be put down?! That I am far stronger than all of you?!)" He laughed once again, but he was then halted when the blue and black energy dispersed about.

"(You speak too soon. You're far from being the strongest!)" Dunsparce testified, worming through the dispersing energy. And to everyone's shock, Dunsparce's burn condition wasn't going off.

Eddy grinned. "Way to go Dunsparce!"

Dunsparce looked at Charizard as he wormed closer towards him. "(You say we would all bow before your power, but why would we if you only fight for yourself?)"

"(What?! How can you shrug off that burn?! Impossible!)" Charizard shouted, baffled that Dunsparce was able to dodge and shrug the burn off.

"(I shrugged it off because I actually have a bond with Eddy. He made me strong. Stronger than you'll ever be! Our bonds we have with our Trainers can help overcome anything! And as long as they believe in us, we'll fight alongside them!)"

"Eddy! Your Dunsparce just eliminated his burn condition!" Double D exclaimed. "But how can that be?"

There was only a minute left on the timer.

Eddy smirked. "Don't you know by now sockhead? We got bonds with our Pokémon! And as much as I hate to admit it, that's worth more than all the dough in the world baby!"

"YEAH! MONSTERS AND EDS UNITE!" Ed declared.

Double D smiled. "I must admit this; I wouldn't trade my Pokémon for all the knowledge in the world." Realizing how much they've grown, it really detailed how much they've changed from the Eds they were from a week ago at least. They didn't regret their change.

"Let's bring it on home! Use Double-Edge!" Eddy shouted, fist pumped forward.

"(Let's do this! I'm fighting with Eddy!)" Dunsparce was then covered in a golden aura and he flapped his little wings and he zoomed in as fast as he possibly could towards Charizard, who was still blazing with his fiery aura.

"(You're wrong!)" Charizard roared and glanced back towards Ed. "(Ed!)"

Ed extended his arm forward. "Go forth Charizard, and unleash your Flame Burst of doom!" Charizard then opened his mouth and unleashed a massive fireball towards Dunsparce. Dunsparce felt the heat of the attack and he mustered up as much willpower as he possibly could and increased his altitude as fast and as high as he could. Dunsparce's ascent was so sudden that it caught Charizard by sheer surprise. The Flame Burst easily missed and exploded in a firestorm below, with Dunsparce too far up to get scorched.

Dunsparce was still encased in a golden aura and he descended and was closing in quickly. Rather came come down at an angle, he came down steep and had enough room for a full burst of speed two feet off the ground.

"(You punk! It can't be you! I am suppose to be the most powerful!)" Charizard shouted.

"Defend yourself with Fire Fang!" Ed shouted, with twenty seconds left on the timer. Charizard then brought his head back and there was a torrent of fire swelling inside his mouth. He was readying for when Dunsparce was close enough, but a sting surged through his body, immobilizing him, making him feel numb.

Charizard was unsuccessful as he looked as Dunsparce zoomed in with as much power as he could have possibly packed. Charizard had horror and disbelief in his eyes as Dunsparce had let loose a battlecry and he crashed his entire entity into Charizard's abdomen, making a violent shockwave ripple about in the airspace between them and Charizard was sent flying upwards and screamed as he felt the full force of Double-Edge.

Charizard was wide-eyed as his Blaze failed, he was paralyzed, Dunsparce was burned and shrugged it off because he had a bond. All of this was unbelievable to Charizard as he was falling downwards from the air and crashed fiercely onto his back, making the dirt and dust all around scatter and whip about like a whirlwind. Dunsparce was left unfazed as he panted heavily, and was covered in dirt and bruises. He had a little sliver of HP left after that last attack, and was internally smiling, seeing as how it all turned out well.

When the dust cleared, Charizard was groaning, and had fainted.

Ed had hands on his face. "Oh no! Charizard has been vanquished!"

The timer then went off, and Double D called it. "Charizard is unable to battle, Dunsparce is the winner!" He declared.

Eddy pumped fists into the air. "We did it!" He dashed towards an exhausted Dunsparce. "You were awesome Dunsparce! You showed that sucker whose boss! HAHA! I expect nothing less!"

Eddy then patted Dunsparce's head and the Normal-Type sighed as he looked at Charizard being returned. "(We sure…did it…)" He panted.

"You did a good job, oh great fire-breather. Allow yourself to rest." Ed said and put Charizard away and trudged up towards Eddy. "Eddy! That was an amazing monster battle!" He then looked excited. "Let's have another."

Eddy jerked towards his side from Ed's excitement. "Yeah right lummox. Tell you what, you can have first shots at that gym."

Immediately, Ed jumped. "WOO-HOO! MONSTER CONQUERING FOR ED!" Ed shouted, rushing back into the Pokémon Center.

Double D looked on as Eddy had a grin on his face. "Eddy, that a very mature and very thoughtful thing you promised Ed." He said.

Eddy shrugged. "What can I tell ya? I jst hope Ed puts on one heck of a show." He then returned Dunsparce and started for the Center. "C'mon slowpoke! Me and Ed have to swap or newbies for our other ones!" He then dashed inside, with Double D following suit.

* * *

**Route 12 – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

A wild Slowpoke tumbled backwards, having said sustain a recent Thunder Shock attack. The wild Slowpoke tumbled in the flowers until it had stopped and remained still on the ground, fainted. It soon disappeared, and that left Flaaffy satisfied as her level went up after that battle.

"Rolf and Flaaffy has vanquished yet another challenger! Our honor is still unhindered!" Rolf declared.

Jimmy was surprised by how Flaaffy had dealt a lot of damage, and was very much impressed. "Golly Rolf, Flaaffy's attacks really rock my socks!" He said as he was behind Nazz as they were both riding Wilfred, with Gogoat right beside him.

"Rolf thanks young fluffy one with great valiance. Return." Flaaffy then returned to her poke ball and Rolf began turning back towards the group. "So fickled ones, come! Let us be moving for-!" Then Rolf froze all of a sudden, sensing something close by. He sniffed the air and his air prickled atop his head. His head then whipped around and he grunted and gritted his teeth.

"Rolf?" Nazz asked, seeing this from before, when Rolf used his senses that indicated a strong opponent close by.

"Gogo Nazz-girl, boy Jimmy, Rolf has sensed yet another adversary that he must battle." Rolf turned fully back and from the yellow flowers from up ahead, a wild Tauros emerged, and his hooves kicked up some flowers and the tails whipped.

Rolf looked focused as he pulled out a poke ball. "For the honor of Rolf and his animals!" Rolf then threw his poke ball, revealing it to be his Diggersby.

Diggersby stomped on the ground. "(Oi, you govna will be given a thrashin' you will!)" He declared. Tauros snorted, and Diggersby then felt his body shake slightly and his Attack fell slightly, via Tauros's Intimidate. "(I ain't be going down that easily!)"

Rolf extended his arm forwards. "Diggersby, let the hooved-one know of your wrath that has been enhanced by the son of a shepherd's training!" He moved both hands in opposite arcs. "Use Mud Shot!"

The inside of Diggersby's mouth glowed orange and brown balls of mud were spit out and hurled towards Tauros, landing a clean hit ironically. Tauros was covered in a murky dust cloud, quickly dispersing when the Normal-Type whipped his tails about and he stomped on the ground. He didn't take much damage, but he was encased in a blue aura that signaled his Speed decrease.

The wild Tauros then charged towards Diggersby with a Pursuit attack, in which Diggersby readied for. Rolf pointed at the incoming attacker. "Unleash the wrath of Double Kick on the barbarian!"

"(Alright! Let this lot at him!)" Diggersby's feet glowed white and then he jumped and unleashed his first kick on the forehead, colliding with Tauros and cancelling out Pursuit, dealing damage towards Tauros in the process. Diggersby then stomped his second foot onto Tauros's face, making a loud sound as though bones broke and Tauros recoiled backwards and wailed as he was dealt with a lot of damage.

Diggersby landed on the ground, but Rolf commanded for yet another Double Kick, in which Diggersby complied by jumping and his feet glowed once more. He then delivered a spinning kick in consecutive order, one kick on the face for each three-sixty spin.

Tauros wailed once more, and he was wobbly and was huffing like crazy. It was evident that his HP was low, but that didn't mean it didn't have any spirit left. The Tauros glowed light purple and lashed his three tails at Diggersby, in which made crashing sounds with each tail. Diggersby felt the Payback and sailed backwards, crashing in front of Rolf and making dust fly.

"Yiglac! Diggersby! Get up from your despair and lay waste to he who has trashed your honor!"

Slowly, as the dust settled, Diggersby arose and stepped forwards. "(Oi, my honor ain't goin nowhere!)"

"Very good!" Rolf then extended his arm out. "Use Mud Shot and cease the reckless bull's actions!" Diggersby recognized what Rolf meant, and he used Mud Shot once more, but aimed at Tauros's feet. The Normal-Type was caught surprised and jerked back to avoid the Mud Shot, but actually fell into the trap placed.

When Tauros blinked, he then stomped on the ground and he charged through the smoke cloud in front of him with Pursuit. He charged through, clearing the smoke. When Taurous plowed through, he was left startled even more when Diggersby wasn't in sight.

"Now! Unleash your Strength!" Rolf shouted. Tauros then looked up and saw Diggersby engulfed in a red aura and he dropped down from the jump he made, using the Mud Shot as cover.

"(So long ya horned lot!)" Diggersby's voice bellowed as he brought his muscle-bound ears down in a hammer fist motion and landed right on Tauros's head, making the adversary bellow in pain as he was send hurling into the earth, embedded into a crater and dust flew and the earth shook from that powerful blow.

"Dude." Nazz said, surprised by how powerful that Strength was.

The dust and wind subsided, and Diggersby stood triumphantly in front of Tauros, who fainted and then groaned before disappearing just like that. Diggersby then smiled. "(Oi, yeah.)"

Rolf grinned. "Well done Diggersby! Rolf is impressed indeed." Rolf then pulled out Diggersby's poke ball. "Well done indeed. Allow for yourself to recuperate until further assistance is required, yes?" He then returned Diggersby and the son of a shepherd turned towards his pals.

"Oooohh." Jimmy was surprised greatly. "Gee whillikers Rolf, your Diggersby s strong."

Rolf then walked on over and hopped onto Gogoat, who was patiently watching the battles Rolf participated. "Rolf thanks boy Jimmy for his praises for Rolf and Diggersby's efforts! But we have much ground that is to be leveled by our feet! Come! We must make haste while the fertilizer is still fresh!"

With that, Rolf led the walk on Gogoat as Wilfred followed close by, with everyone grinning as they were finally on the move towards Coumarine City.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Ancient Power, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Skorupi (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Hone Claws

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Fire Spin, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Kadabra (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female) –PC-

Lv: 37

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

-Goomy (Female) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Flail

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Vine Whip, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Double Kick, Mud Shot

-Skiddo (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Flaaffy (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Electro Ball, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Take Down, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Mach Punch

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, X-Scissor

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Roar, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

* * *

**I know that some were expecting Sarah's Pokémon to do something, but I'm sure you didn't expect for them to abandon her. There really wasn't must of an option other than let them abandon her, and it didn't seem that bad of an idea in my aspect, so leave a Review if you agreed.**

**You get the three 'bullies' in this chapter? Sarah, the Baa de Mer Ranch Skiddo, and Charizard. Pretty clever, and I just put the little filler battle with Rolf's Diggersby against a wild Tauros to put the bully term literally. Don't bully please! Ever!**

**Next chapter will be a Gym Battle chapter. Again, look at my poll if you also read **_**The Fairy Contender**_**. I'm considering the final decision soon.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying the screen time for the characters, the battles, and the ongoing plot that makes you guys want to keep reading.**

* * *

**Next Time: Dueling Fantasies**


	32. Dueling Fantasies

Chapter 32 – Dueling Fantasies

**Hello people! Insane Dominator providing you all with a new chapter! I'm sorry for the holdup, I was working on **_**The Fairy Contender **_**and **_**Fairy Academy's Light**_**. I can't believe how long this story is, which is now 32 chapters and still going! I'm going on until the end people! **

**Pure heart of light: Now that I think about it, that's debatable. Ed and Valerie do have some similarities.**

**jmr46718: Sarah still has the poke balls for the ones who abandon her, so she still technically has 5 on hand.**

**Pogona104: Everything about your Review, thanks. But the part with the Eds and the Scary House in Chapter 30, I didn't watch the anime. I've been doing this by game since the very beginning.**

**shadowmwape: I have plans for the ones who abandoned Sarah, and this crossover isn't crossing over with **_**The Fairy Contender**_**. Those two fics are separate, but I appreciate you like both, at least I hope so.**

**Time for the long-awaited Gym Battle chapter guys! Enjoy more epic battles!**

**To Recap:**

While Sarah was conversing with Professor Sycamore, her Pokémon finally gave up and abandoned her while she wasn't looking, leaving just her Granbull. Elsewhere on Route 12, Rolf's Skiddo got into a battle with a bully Skiddo, leading to Skiddo evolving into Gogoat, and later Rolf battled a wild Tauros with Diggersby. With the Eds, Double D traded Kadabra and evolved into Alakazam, and was then traded back and given the Alakazite. Eddy and Ed then had some timed battles, with Ed's Goomy defeating Skorupi, and Eddy's Dunsparce finally took down Ed's power-hungry Charizard. With some battles out of the way, they made haste in progressing towards the Laverre City Gym.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Dueling Fantasies**

Sarah hummed like it was her business alone, making way towards Coumarine City, but she had to make a quick stop as she came to realize she needed new Pokémon that would obey her. Since her other Pokémon pulled the rug under her, she had to find new and loyal Pokémon, and she already saw the ones in Route 12 didn't suit her needs, so she tried her luck when she went west instead of turning east towards Coumarine City.

"There better some good ones here." She said as she went down the stairs that led to the beach that connected to the ocean, more specifically Azure Bay. She noticed that there was a lot of area, but not as much as Route 8. Sarah ignored this matter as she needed to find something and fast as her Granbull's HP was pretty low and she had just ran out of Super Potion.

She looked out and pondered at the sea, wondering what sort of Pokémon she could find, and what method. She looked to her left and saw a fellow fisherman. "Heh?" She noticed that he had a fishing rod that was casted, and then she had an idea. "Aha!" She made way towards the fisherman, who was minding his own business.

"Not a bad breeze today. Nice air, the water is clear, I should have a bite in-!" He was brought out of his pleasant thoughts when Sarah abruptly snatched his Good Rod.

"Let me see that!" She exclaimed, taking it away and examining it. She looked suspiciously at the Good Rod she 'borrowed'.

The man looked annoyed with her actions. "Excuse me." He said angrily to her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sarah turned and shouted in his face. "Mind your own beeswax bub!" Her loud voice pierced his ears and he stood his shock as a bratty kid told him to go away, when _she _took _his _Good Rod. "Now where was I?" She then hummed and grunted as she cast the Good Rod out. She grumbled as the line sank and her patience was rather low.

"This stupid rod better catch something quick or else." She warned, her patience clearly getting the best of her when not even thirty seconds have passed.

The man shook himself out of his initial shock at last and looked back at Sarah, who was having a twisted face as she fished. "Hey!" He shouted. "You don't take stuff that doesn't belong to you! What's the matter with you?!" He scolded.

Sarah gave her angry face at the man and gritted her teeth, startling him. "I said mind your own beeswax!" When she said that, her line tugged. "Huh?" She then and saw something biting. She then yanked her rod and pulled as hard as she could, ultimately reeling a Water-Type out of the sea.

What was fished was a light blue, fish-like Pokémon with circular eyes, two darker blue stripes on her back, and a mouth with four pointed teeth. She had a single pelvic fin positioned like a revolver's trigger, two small pectoral fins, and a dorsal fin near her mouth that resembled a gun's front. She had two caudal fins, the bottom resembled the end of a gun and the top resembled the hammer. All of her fins except for the dorsal fin were white.

She splashed back into the water, startled by the fact she was fished out of the sea. "(Well shoot!)" She exclaimed.

"Alright, what did I catch now?" She asked herself, pulling out her Pokedex and analyzing the gun-like fish.

"_Remoraid, the Jet Pokémon. It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike even moving prey from more than__300 feet__."_

Surprised, Sarah looked back at Remoraid. "Really?" She then sighed, throwing the Good Rod aside. "Fine! I'll catch it! Granbull's getting low on HP anyway." She then threw out Granbull, and she looked at Remoraid with interest.

Granbull growled. "(Time for a snack.)"

Remoraid scowled from the shallow water. "(Like I'd end up a snack. Shoot!)" She leaped out of the water and into the air, aiming at Granbull and firing a streaky blue beam with pink circles, via Psybeam.

Sarah moved her arm in an arc. "Dodge that now!" She shouted. Granbull leaped away, evading the Psybeam that hit the sand and made sand fly about, obscuring Sarah and Granbull's vision. "Oh great! Granbull! Get out there and use Bite!"

Granbull ran ahead through the sand cloud and towards Remoraid, the shallow water being low enough for Granbull to strike. Her lower jaw glowed white as she ran out to attack.

Remoraid sneered and her mouth opened. "(Open wide! Shoot!)" Remoraid shot her Aurora Beam attack from her mouth, the black and green beam making way and Granbull leaped right to dodge and resume onwards as the Aurora Beam made water splash like crazy.

Remoraid was caught off guard and she mentally cursed herself for her lack of accuracy and Granbull bit down into her, making the Water-Type feel pain and yelped as a lot of her HP dwindled away. Granbull swung her head upwards and sent Remoraid into the air, leaving Sarah to throw a poke ball at her.

"Go!" Sarah threw the ball and Remoraid was hit on the side. Remoraid went inside the poke ball and it closed. The ball fell into the water and the ball bobbed in the water and eventually made a 'Ding!' sound, much to Sarah's satisfaction.

"Ahh." She sighed. Granbull gently picked up the ball with her mouth and carried it to shore, where she dropped it in the sand in font of Sarah. Sarah grabbed the poke ball and smiled. "That's more like it."

Despite how the battle was brief, the fisherman walked on over to get his Good Rod and turned back towards Sarah. As Sarah returned Granbull, the fisherman looked disappointed in her. "How can you be a Trainer when you don't even show sympathy to other people and their space?" He scolded.

Sarah turned towards him. "Huh?" She then looked annoyed and put hands to her hips. "Listen here bub! I needed that more than you! I needed a new Pokémon, and I needed it now!" She exclaimed back. She then turned away. "Whatever, I don't need it anymore. You can have that stupid thing." Sarah then started to walk off, back on course towards Coumarine City, getting closer towards the stairs.

The fisherman shook his head as Sarah went off. "That young one isn't gonna get far in life. I pity that Remoraid." He then turned and cast out his Good Rod like before Sarah showed up.

* * *

**Laverre City – The Eds**

Eddy led the charge with Ed and Double D taking the rear. He was anxious to get his sixth Gym Badge, but was aware of the promise he's made to Ed. Eddy allowed Ed to go first, but it didn't bother him as much as it did the other times. Compared to the Cyllage City Gym, Eddy was taking this decision with ease.

Up ahead, Eddy saw a symbol that he recognized from the past and pointed towards it. "There it is! I see it!" He shouted back towards the others.

"Gitte up!" Ed shouted, his trudging's pace increasing. Double D panted as he followed behind. In a few moments, the group was standing in front of the Laverre City Gym. The trio looked up at how it was set up like a very large two-story building that was integrated into a very large tree with a variety of mushrooms.

The Eds looked up, slightly baffled. Eddy was the first to break the silence. "_This_ is the Laverre Gym?! It's more like a giant dollhouse!" He shouted.

"You never know Eddy. Don't judge a book by its cover." Double D repeated. "I say we step inside and embark on our attempts of this conquest."

Eddy looked on with slight distaste at how it looked, but let it slide. "Fine, let's go Ed." The Eds then opened the door, with Eddy turning the knob and inside, their eyes near bulged out of their heads.

The interior was the exact opposite of what they expected. Inside, there was a rather large battlefield that was around a clean pool of calm water and mossy rocks. There were four small bridges that were on all four sides of the battlefield that arced over the pool. All around them, there were fresh, lush trees and a variety of small trees and plants that resembled a Japanese garden that went about around the gym. The walls were laced with paneling with dark red framing. The ceiling was back, and there were lights from the ceiling as well that lit up the whole gym.

"My, how…contradicting." Double D tried to word, but the exact word didn't seem to come how as he hoped. Compared to the simple exterior, the inside was a surprise.

"Oh, look guys! Trees and gardens." Ed pointed out, stating the obvious.

Eddy blinked and turned to where the stairs were. "We know bonehead." He noticed that the Gym Leader wasn't around. He looked about, turning his head quickly in all directions. "Huh?"

Double D looked and put a finger to his chin. "Strange, I was sure that a Gym Leader would be present, otherwise there'd be a notice."

To their surprise, the lights dimmed over their heads, so that they could hardly see a thing. They were as stiff as boards for a brief moment before Eddy started to get startled.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" Eddy shouted.

"Is it naptime already?" Ed asked. His answer came when lights shined on a figure in the Gym Leader's Box. The Eds turned to find that it was none other than the Gym Leader.

The Gym Leader was a female, with big eyes that were gray. She had eyelashes and long black hair that went down her back. She had on purple wings with black tips in her hair, and her dress was a pink kimono with faint yellow spotting. The sleeves were very large; so large, they resembled wings. She had black stockings and back shoes with pink ribbons.

The Gym Leader did a curtsy towards the Eds as the paneling around them slowly faded and the inside of the Gym vanished, and what took place was the images of gold lining and black walls on the bottom half, and the entire top half of the panels were clear, giving the Eds a full view of the cloudy sky outside.

"The display and designing of these panels and their graphical effects are so perplexing. Being able to alter the environment and deactivate so as to give view to the outside? That has to be extremely arduous to operate." Double D said, admiring the panel abilities.

"Oh, if it isn't young Trainers." The Gym Leader admired, getting the Eds' attention as other woman appeared as lights flipped on. The four surrounded Valerie as she spoke. "So you've flown all the way to my little Gym, fluttering like fortunate winds."

Ed smiled. "I didn't know we could fly."

Eddy looked at Ed with an obvious expression. "We can't actually fly you lunkhead." Eddy berated.

The Gym Leader giggled at Ed's simplicity. "My, how amusing. I suppose you three want a battle, then I shall give you one." She gave a pause as the women that were around her walked off to one side of the Gym, the lights returning back on, leaving them all to see the Gym again along with the cloudy outside. "I am Valerie, who leads this Fairy-Type Gym. Shall our battle be entertaining?"

Ed smiled. "Oh! Oh! So are you the princess of the fairies of the Grand Gardens of Space Vegetables?" Ed asked.

Once again, Valerie giggled. "My, you're silly." She then did a curtsy. "I suppose I could be a princess if that's how you see fit."

Double D looked at Ed. "Actually Ed, there is no princess of the fairies; however, there is a Queen of the Fairies that is called Titania, a character written by William Shakespeare in…"

Eddy started shoving Double D towards the right sight of the Gym, where the bridge led to some bleachers. "Enough Mr. Philosophy. No time for a history lesson, we gotta get our badges and move on." Eddy then looked back at Ed. "Ed! Give it your best shot!"

"Can do Eddy!" Ed shouted, and then he turned to look back at Valerie. He gave his large grin. "Hello, my name is Ed."

Valerie smiled back at the silly Ed. "A pleasure. My, you seem happy."

"That's because I love my epic monster battles." Ed explained. "I like my battles cooked medium-rare with happiness on the sides."

Valerie giggled. "My, I like your simple mind. I hope you do very well against me." She said. "I must warn you, the elusive Fairy-Type may appear fragile, but they're strong nonetheless."

"Shall we tango the hokey-pokey?" Ed asked, meaning he was ready as he stood in the Trainer's Box and Valerie smiled.

The referee walked out in between and behind the white line of the battlefield. He cleared his throat and stood affirm. "The gym battle between Ed of Peach Creek, and Valerie, the Laverre Gym Leader, will now begin. Each side may use up to three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon at any time." He announced.

"Go Valerie!" The girls on the other side of the Gym cheered on at their Gym Leader, and Valerie had a poke ball in hand.

"Sock it to'em monobrow!" Eddy shouted.

Double D narrowed his eyes as suspicion dawned upon him. "If Valerie said she uses Fairy-Types, then Ed should be careful." Double D pulled out something from his bag and looked at it. Eddy peeked over to find that Double D was looking over notes he took throughout the journey. Double D mumbled as he quickly looked over what notes he took on Fairy-Types.

"Fairy-Types, according to my notes, are weak to Poison-Type moves, though I'm not certain that's the only Type they're weak against." He assured.

Valerie held up the poke ball for everyone to see. "Let my Fairy-Types dazzle you. Mawile, let's go!" Valerie tossed her poke ball, and out came her Mawile on the battlefield.

"(…hello.)" She said quietly, turning her back bashfully so that her jaws were facing Ed.

"Awww. Too cool!" Ed stated. "I always wanted to fight another pixie flytrap!" Ed got out a poke ball. "Let us conquer, Talonflame!" From the poke ball, Talonflame emerged in the air, spreading his wings out and taking flight. Talonflame screeched as he did a full circle in the air above, descending when making his U-turn from the circle and landed on his talons and looked ready for battle.

"I see, so you're starting out with a Fire-Type." Valerie said. Her eyes then narrowed. "Good, let's get started."

Ed had a fist in the air, with the index finger pointing up. "My phoenix chicken and I shall fight for the badge until we are victorious!"

Talonflame spread his wings out. "(We won't fall until you fall first!)" He declared.

Valerie kept her gentle smile. "My, what trust the two of you share. Then show me your best!"

The referee brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Ed extended his arm out, his expression looking focused yet amused. "Talonflame and Ed shall show you our power with Flame Charge!" In terms of how Talonflame interpreted it, he flapped his wings and ascended a few feet. His body lit ablaze and he flew into Mawile, with the latter unable to read Talonflame's quick assault.

Talonflame's Flame Charge scored a clean hit right in Mawile's side as her body was still turned away. Talonflame followed through with his attack, making Mawile skid back several feet until he arced upwards, sending Mawile soaring with a backflip and landing with a harsh thud on her abdomen.

"Oh! Mawile, are you alright?" Valerie called out, her voice reaching Mawile's ears and the Steel and Fairy-Type slowly got to her feet.

Double D looked with slight surprise, peeking back at his notes after Mawile got up. "How silly of me. I seemed to recall that Steel-Types such as Mawile are also vulnerable to Fire-Type moves. That one blow should have almost dwindled Mawile's HP by half at best, or quite possibly the very limit of the green zone."

Talonflame soared overhead, following through with his finished Flame Charge and somersaulted to where he originally was, flapping in place and a red aura engulfed his body, increasing his Speed.

"Get'em Ed!" Eddy shouted.

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Don't celebrate yet." She then extended an arm out. "Use Feint Attack!"

Mawile tensed up. "(…you meanie. I'll show you!)" Just like that, Mawile disappeared, leaving Ed and Talonflame to figure out where she could strike.

Ed hummed as he looked dazed, but he did seem to be doing something. Ed then perked up as his Talonflame looked back at him. "Oh! Phoenix chicken!"

"(Yeah. I get it.)" Talonflame turned back as Mawile reappeared just like that, swinging her jaws around from her right. Talonflame screeched as he grabbed the swinging horns with his talons, stopping the attack cold.

Valerie gasped in shock as Talonflame avoided damage from Feint Attack. The girls also were left in a state of shock as they never saw this coming.

"Ed's Talonflame grabbed the mouth?!" Eddy stammered.

Double D was caught off guard by this phenomenon as he didn't expect Ed's Talonflame to predict Feint Attack. "That was clever. However…"

Talonflame flapped as he was at a stalemate with Mawile, the jaws latched by the talons. Mawile struggled to no end as Talonflame's grip was too tough to escape from. Though she did see a loophole; it was the fact that Talonflame gripped the top half, leaving the lower half open.

"M-My. You and your Talonflame were able to read each other like a book." Valerie admired. "Your Talonflame understood you like that?"

Ed pointed an index finger upwards. "It is simple, for we are as one plus two equals friendship." He explained.

Valerie smiled, as she seemed to get his logic because of her similar thinking. "You can think just like your Pokémon. That's really something. I envy you. However…" Her Mawile then had the jaws open. "Fairy-Types are still dangerous. Crunch!"

"(Get me go, now!)" Mawile's top half of her large jaws her then brought in a whole circle as she swung them, making Talonflame lose his grip and when they made a full loop, her fangs glowed white and extended outwards. The open jaws then lunged at Talonflame and sank into his abdomen, making the Scorching Pokémon screech as he was on the receiving end this time.

"My Talonflame has been bit! Break free!" Ed implored, but Talonflame was stuck cold as his struggling only made the Crunch hurt even more. The result of the Dark-Type move knocked a third of his overall HP off already.

Talonflame winced as the Dark-Type move kept him in a struggle and his eyes opened slightly as Mawile still had her jaws on him. "(I am not surrendering…so…easily!)" Talonflame flapped continuously, eventually leading to Talonflame getting back into the air with Mawile still attached.

Valerie looked on with shock. "What will!"

Ed looked glad. "Nice job Talonflame! Make the walking flytrap burn with Flame Charge!" Talonflame did as told and his body lit ablaze once again. The flames on his body made Mawile let go due to how hot Talonflame's body has become, making her fall to the ground. As she fell, Talonflame's awe-striking Speed allowed him to circle around towards Ed's side and turn back towards a falling Mawile, giving a powerful lunge and the flaming bird zoomed at a screaming Mawile and made contact, resulting in a burst of fire in the air.

From said explosion that turned into smoke in a few seconds, Talonflame swooped from the smoke forwards, and Mawile tumbled downwards and landed on the ground below her, making dust fly and scatter as she then skid backwards some.

Valerie looked worried at her Mawile. "Mawile, can you still go on?"

Mawile hesitated as she had her hands on the ground, keeping her from staying down. Mawile grunted as her body was partly charred and scraped. "(That hurt…you big meanie…)" Mawile scowled under her breath.

"(The phoenix chicken thinks nothing of your scowling!)" Talonflame said as he flapped in the air high above Mawile, rather close to the ceiling. His body was engulfed in red as his Speed increased again.

"Me and the phoenix chicken shall end this duel with Razor Wind!" Ed shouted. Talonflame responded by having his wings glow a bright white color, charging up his midair attack.

Valerie had a smug smirk. "Don't be so sure that we'll stay down for that long. Feint Attack!"

Mawile finally got to her feet and grunted as her HP was at a very low point. She had to strike fast while she had the chance. She disappeared in the blink of an eye, making Talonflame weary. The Fire and Flying-Type tilted his head left and right to check where Mawile was, but with little luck.

Suddenly, Mawile reappeared in front of Talonflame, making him blink as Mawile swung her jaws downwards, hitting Talonflame on the head, making him squawk and reel back in the air as Mawile was left open in the air and was descending rapidly.

Ed pointed at the falling Mawile. "Unleash the pain!"

"(Take this!)" Talonflame took aim and he flapped his wings once, unleashing a barrage of white crescents that sliced through the air and went towards Mawile, who looked horrified in the air and squealed as she was struck in midair yet again, this time engulfed in a white explosion that boomed in the air.

The Eds and everyone else watched as smoke filled the air where Mawile was hit and Talonflame flapped in place as he saw Mawile fall to the ground below with a big thud, little dust scattered as she was thoroughly knocked out from that Razor Wind.

The referee raised an arm for Ed's side. "Mawile is unable to battle, Talonflame is the winner!" He declared.

"That's showing them whose boss!" Eddy wooed. "That Mawile didn't even stand a chance!"

"I agree with that statement Eddy. Although Mawile did inflict damage on Talonflame, his Speed did increase, which should put him at an advantage in the next round."

Ed flailed his fists in the air. "We have done good Talonflame!"

Talonflame continued to flap as Mawile was returned. He looked down at Ed. "(Yup, and I'm still raring for more, big guy!)"

Valerie finished returning Mawile and held out her second poke ball. "That was impressive. You and your Talonflame sure have a strong bond to have overwhelmed Mawile so quick." She praised. "You truly do think just like a Pokémon." Her face then grew serious. "And now, for my second Pokémon! I choose you, Mr. Mime!"

Her next choice was Mr. Mime, which appeared out on the battlefield with her hands constantly looking as though she was making a wall. "(Just. So. You. Know…I. Am. A. Female.)" Mr. Mime explained, putting emphasis and pauses as her focus was on being a mime.

Talonflame flapped in the air, bewildered somewhat. "(Then aren't you a Mrs. Mime?)" He asked with logic in his voice.

"(It's. Complicated.)" Mr. Mime reasoned.

Talonflame didn't bother to know why, as they were in a battle, and he only had half his HP after his battle with Mawile. He had to make his next attack count. Quickly, Ed called for a Flame Charge, and Talonflame was cloaked in fire in no time. Faster than anyone could blink, Talonflame rushed in at a low altitude and struck Mr. Mime in the abdomen. The attack made the Psychic and Fairy-Type gawk as she was struck faster than she could react, and then flew back and landed with a big thud.

"Mr. Mime, can you get up?" Valerie asked. Mr. Mime responded by getting to her feet quickly, showing how less effective she was compared to Mawile. Valerie smiled. "Excellent, now use Reflect!"

"(My. Specialty.)" Mr. Mime continued to do her pantomiming and a circular shield of rainbow coloring was made and disappeared quickly.

Double D recognized that move, as his Alakazam knew it. "It seems that Valerie has a few defensive tactics up her sleeve. She's trying to stall and wait for an opening."

"Oh great, more mime junk." Eddy rolled his eyes, as he found this round unappealing since Ed was fighting a mime.

Valerie then extended her arm out again. "Dazzling Gleam!" Mr. Mime then unleashed a bright light from her body, in which Talonflame was fast enough to react thanks to his Speed. He squawked as he flew back and sailed upwards, away from the light.

Ed moved his hand in an arc, a serious pouty face plastered on his face. "Do not go towards the light! Agility shall have you move faster than the speed of light!" Ed commanded.

"(Roger that! I'll get moving!)" Talonflame assured Ed. Talonflame flapped his wings and sailed at high speed through the Gym, a thick, red aura encasing his body as he felt his Speed almost max out. He glided and flapped so fast that he was just a mere glint here and there, making everyone uneasy at how terrifying Talonflame moved faster than anything imaginable.

Eddy's head swayed so much that his eyes started to turn in circles, his pupils rolling like pinballs. He was fairly dazed and shook his head to get focused. "You're making me dizzy Ed! Attack!"

"Gotcha!" Ed responded, waving back at Eddy. He looked back ahead and pointed at Mr. Mime. "Have at with Razor Wind!" As Talonflame moved so fats, his wings glowed a white light once more, and began to charge up. He looked like a constant stream of white now.

Valerie looked like she had a struggle on her face. "We won't be fooled that easily! Use Light Screen!" Mr. Mime did the pantomime once again, and concentrated as she made a second rainbow shield that disappeared.

Talonflame stopped moving momentarily when he was zooming right above Mr. Mime and flapped his wings, unleashing his barrage of crescents down on Mr. Mime. The crescents instead struck the rainbow shield that Mr. Mime made, making white bursts of energy that made dust and smoke fly about. Ed and Talonflame remained suspenseful as the dust cleared, revealing Mr. Mime to still be standing, and little damage taken in turn.

"The mime has made a force field!" Ed shrieked.

Double D went wide-eyed. "Light Screen too? It appears Valerie has attempted to block Ed off from all possible offensive points. How clever."

Valerie then narrowed her eyes. "Use Psychic!" Mr. Mime did as told and moved her arms in opposite circular motions as her eyes glowed light blue, and Talonflame was fixated onto and was surrounded in light blue as well. Mr. Mime then ceased her hand movements and raised her left arm up and brought it down in front of her. Talonflame followed the motion and screamed as he was forced downwards, crashing into the battlefield, making it shake and dust flew and scattered in a limited space.

"Phoenix chicken, keep unleashing your power!" Ed shouted from the smoke and dust that dialed down.

As the dust started to settle, Talonflame arose from the cloud, back into the air. "(I still got some fight left!)" He declared, and gave one big flap of his wings, making the dust settle down at long last just like that.

Valerie smiled. "Your Talonflame answered your call. Despite having little HP left, it can still fight on."

"Onwards with Peck!" Ed commanded. Talonflame answered his call once again by straightening his wings, gliding upwards to gain momentum until he reached a few feet from the ceiling, and his beak glowed white. Talonflame then dive-bombed steeply into Mr. Mime, the latter unable to prepare in time and yelped when Talonflame's force from the Peck struck the Reflect that pulled out automatically, but Mr. Mime only skid back a few feet.

Mr. Mime finished her skid and grunted as that blow felt like a critical hit, which it was. Her HP had already been dwindled by the Flame Charge, and little HP was loss from Razor Wind. The recent Peck did some damage. "(I. Do. Not. Like. Physical. Attacks.)" She pointed out, doing a little more of her pantomiming.

Talonflame remained in his position in the air for a moment and then flapped his wings and soared past Mr. Mime and back into the air above, readying whatever Ed would command.

"Now Razor Wind!" Ed commanded. Talonflame's wings lit up yet again, and started to store energy.

Valerie spread her feet apart. "Be ready!" Mr. Mime responded by tensing up and patiently awaiting for Talonflame to unleash his attack. Talonflame flapped his wings and let loose his Razor Wind attack one more time, the crescents slicing through the air towards Mr. Mime.

"The heck is Ed doing?!" Eddy shouted.

Double D realized it as Razor Wind was launched, but kept nonchalant. "It's Talonflame's strongest offensive Eddy. Ed really doesn't have much options with Reflect and Light Screen keeping damage dealt at a bare minimum."

As Razor Wind continued its course, Mr. Mime was left unfazed. She waited anxiously for Valerie to give her commands. Sure enough, Valerie extended her arm out. "Stop them with Psychic!" Mr. Mime put her hands out and rotated them in opposite directions, her eyes becoming light blue and the Razor Wind crescents were stopped cold. Every single one of them.

"She has stopped time for the attack!" Ed shrieked.

Valerie giggled. "Not quite, but I guess time is up for you. Now! Send it back!" She commanded. Mr. Mime then stopped her arm movements and then thrust her palms forward, making the multitude of crescents fly back at Talonflame, this time, more power from Psychic was added, and it also accelerated their velocity.

Talonflame made haste and with his quick Speed, he darted beyond and around the Razor Wind, the crescents unable to touch him as they abruptly followed him due to Psychic. Talonflame soared about the Gym as the Razor Wind was unable to keep up, but Mr. Mime had a trick and she spread her arms apart. The action made the individual crescents separate and go on a full-scale attack. The crescents blasted the ground, the ceiling, and son enough, Talonflame saw one coming right at him from below, and he had too much momentum to even try to stop. Talonflame went wide-eyed as the Psychic-influenced Razor Wind struck his underside, the individual crescent making an explosion of light blue and white, making Talonflame squawk from within the rumbling cloud of smoke.

"Oh no! Talonflame!" Ed shouted.

Mr. Mime grinned as her Psychic worked, and from the dust cloud, Talonflame fell downwards, all scratched up and battered. Talonflame hit the ground with a definite thud, making dust scatter rapidly. When it all subsided, Ed clenched his own face in horror when Talonflame was found fainted.

The referee raised an arm for Valerie's side. "Talonflame is unable to battle, Mr. Mime is the winner!" He declared.

Ed looked upset and his head looked down as he pointed a poke ball and returned Talonflame. He looked at the poke ball with the still upset look. "There, there. You did the brotherly thing. You did good." He then put the poke ball away.

"Great job Mr. Mime." Valerie praised. Mr. Mime nodded and looked forwards, ready for the next one to battle.

Double D hummed in anticipation. "Just who will Ed pick next? He could go with Charizard for versatile offense, or perhaps his Tyrantrum with Bide." Double D suggested.

"This is Ed we're talking about Double D. Ed wouldn't know strategy even if you fed him all the gravy in the world." Eddy convinced. The two then turned their heads and looked on as Ed got out his next poke ball from his pockets.

Ed held up the poke ball. "Aha! I shall unleash you onto battle!" Ed threw the poke ball, and out appeared his Malamar, the pointed end split so they'd act like feet.

Malamar wiggled his arms about as he entered battle. "(Alien squid lord is ready Ed! Just say the word.)" He assured, showing his enthusiasm.

"Malamar?!" Eddy nearly choked.

Double D was also left bewildered by Ed's choice. "What could Ed be thinking? Does he know that part Dark-Types such as Malamar are vulnerable to Fairy-Types?" He exasperated in shock.

Valerie narrowed her eyes, her smile still on her face. "You two must have a lot of confidence to use a Dark-Type."

Ed hummed with a grin. "I have made peace with the aliens, and they like me too. I have my trust, for we are as one as me and my socks." Ed said, lifting up his shoe and showing everyone his tattered shock, in which Eddy and Double D groaned and face palm.

Valerie just found his simile amusing. "My, that's what I want too."

"A sock?" Ed asked.

Valerie giggled really hard now. "No, silly. To be one with my Pokémon." She then got her focus back. "Now, let's see who has more trust! Let's do this Mr. Mime!"

"(I. Love. Pantomiming.)" Mr. Mime said, continuing pantomiming like it was her business alone.

Malamar blinked. "(Someone's focus is pretty out of place.)" He then turned back towards Ed. "(Ed.)"

Ed extended his arm out and pointed at Mr. Mime. "Attack with Psycho Cut to decapitate the accursed mime!" Malamar then turned back towards Mr. Mime and swung his left arm, unleashing a pink crescent towards the Psychic and Fairy-Type.

Valerie pointed at the incoming attack. "Quick! Dazzling Gleam!" Mr. Mime then had her body shine brightly, the light colliding with Psycho Cut, the two attacks at a momentary standstill until Psycho Cut exploded, making both attacks cancel out, leaving neither side damaged.

Valerie narrowed her eyes as there was a wall of dust in front where the attacks collided. "Well…"

Malamar was then seen bursting through the dust cloud, floating fast as Mr. Mime. Valerie was caught completely off guard by how Malamar reacted. Ed gave a quick command. "Show them our friendship power! Use Return!"

Malamar glowed pink and he charged head first into Mr. Mime, the attack making contact on the Reflect. The contact made a pink heart in the middle that was very large. The force still reached Mr. Mime and she skid back even more, the attack dealing far more damage than anticipated. Mr. Mime got to a knee as Malamar gently set his pointed feet back down on the ground.

Valerie looked shocked as her Mr. Mime was low on HP. That attack would've finished her if it wasn't for Reflect. "Keep your distance! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie commanded.

Mr. Mime got up and then move her arms in circular motions and shining a bright light from her body. The attack made Malamar close his eyes and get swallowed up by the light. Malamar wailed as he felt the light sting to no end and he sailed back and turned, skidding on his squid-like abdomen and coming to a halt when several feet in front of Ed.

"Alien squid lord!" Ed shouted in concern.

Malamar arose from the dispersed dust cloud and got back up and slowly turned around. (No worries, I can still fight.)" He said. _'(But another hit like that and I'm done for.)'_

"Oh dear, I was afraid Ed would get into this situation." Double D said. "That Dazzling Gleam siphoned half of Malamar's HP.

Eddy waived it off. "Ed's got this in the bag. He'll figure something out."

* * *

**Azure Bay – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

The trio had mad yet a second raft, which took a while, but their motives were to explore a little and see what possible Pokémon they could find and potentially capture. So far, nothing was enticing to them. As they traveled on their raft, Rolf's Flaaffy did all the battling for Rolf, defeating nothing but Tentacool, which grew to be annoying somewhat.

"These constant jellyfish confound Rolf to no end!" Rolf exasperated.

Flaaffy sat down aside Rolf and huffed. "(I'm feeling a little baaacked up with my low HP guys.)" She huffed, having to fight many Tentacool. "(But at least I'm catching up.)"

Nazz looked ahead and pointed at a small sandy island ahead. "Look sharp dude, looks like a few people on that island." She warned.

"O-ho? So there are stragglers that wish to confront Rolf along the great waters? Let us make haste and sail like the great fish of the sea!" Rolf shouted, the raft being guided forwards. They were about to make it to shore, roughly thirty feet in front of them, but something burst out in front of them.

Seeing as how it was another Tentacool, which was a jellyfish. It had a light blue, clear body with two large, transparent, red crystals on each side, and one small one in the middle. It had two small eyes with black pupils and no visible irises near the base of its body. It had two tentacles laced with stinging cells. The tentacles extend from beneath its round, blue lower body, which had a cape-like formation on the back.

"You mock Rolf with your lack disciplinary about your kind! May you be a victim of a son of a shepherd's wrath!" Rolf shouted, fed up with constant Tentacool. He turned towards Flaaffy. "Wooly one! Accept the duel and release your charged wrath!"

Flaaffy got back up and huffed a little. Her HP felt a little drained, but she was still able to battle nonetheless. "(I'll do the best that I can!)"

Flaaffy got to the edge of the raft, where she would engage the Tentacool. The Tentacool started out by heading towards Flaaffy with a Wrap. Flaaffy jumped as the Tentacool reached aboard, missing.

"Hit with Confuse Ray!" Rolf commanded. In midair, Flaaffy released golden-brown orbs towards Tentacool and surrounded it, flashing and Tentacool's vision became dazed and disoriented, turning here and there and backing away from the raft.

Flaaffy landed back on the raft. She grinned and heard Rolf then command for a Thunder Shock, in which she implemented, the weak bolt of electricity zapping through the air and hitting Tentacool, making the Water and Poison-Type shriek as it was hit.

The Tentacool twitched in the bay waters, paralysis taking over, and followed up with a confused status, things looked grim for it. It didn't even know what was going on, and it was so disoriented that it picked up one of its stingers and lashed at its face once, hurting itself.

"Make do with the punishment with Electro Ball!" Rolf shouted. Flaaffy then jumped on the air, being covered in electricity, and made a sphere of electricity in front of herself.

"(Good riddance!)" She shouted, throwing the Electro Ball at the dazed Tentacool, scoring direct hit right in the dead center, making an electrifying explosion. The explosion quickly dwindled into nothing as Flaaffy landed safely back on the raft, and everyone there saw the Tentacool faint and disappear from the bay waves.

Rolf picked up Flaaffy by the arm and held it up. "The one with wool is victor!" He proclaimed.

Jimmy gentle clapped. "Nice going guys! We'll have something in no time!"

"As long as these things don't keep popping up everywhere." Nazz added.

As Rolf stood with pride, still holding onto Flaaffy, the Electric-Type felt an energy surge, as she had leveled up at last. Flaaffy only had time to blink before she was engulfed in a light blue light with an energy field.

Rolf looked down at his sheep. "Hello?" Rolf let go and stepped back on the raft, watching as Flaaffy started to grow in size, the wool on her body disappearing, and the ears started to expand slightly. Rolf realized what this was. "A-HO! The wooly one that has earned great honor has reached her final status!"

When the light exploded, it revealed a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. She had conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on her forehead, and her long neck had several black rings. Her stubby arms resembled flippers and each foot had a single white nail. She had a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip.

The newly-evolved Electric-Type said nothing, but she grinned. It took a minute for her to realize she evolved and finally managed to look at one of her arms, seeing as how one of them had concentrated electricity, showing off her newly learned Thunder Punch.

"(W-Whoa. This is amazing.)" She wed at herself, surprised it didn't take long for her to evolve just like that.

Rolf took out his Pokedex and analyzed the new Electric-Type evolution.

_"Ampharos, the Light Pokémon. The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people."_

"So it seems." Rolf agreed with the Pokedex entry. "Rolf is thankful for how reliable Ampharos shall be for now on." Ampharos smiled, and then they felt a slight bump up front. They wobbled slightly and turned their heads to find that they've reached shore.

The three and Ampharos all got off briefly for a short break. They weren't planning to stick for too long, just enough to stretch and get a snack in. Ampharos noticed that there was a man not even fifty feet away, and Ampharos blinked as she felt funny.

'_(Wit, what is this strange empowering feeling?)' _She wondered, starting walk towards the man.

Nazz turned towards the walking Ampharos. "Dude, what is she doing?"

"Hello? She who has no wool, return to Rolf!" Rolf shouted. He was about to get his poke ball, but his Mega Ring started reacting; in fact, all of their Mega Rings were reacting. "What is this signal that Rolf senses? Has the world finally gone mad?"

"No, look!" Jimmy pointed ahead, seeing as how Ampharos was glistening a faint light, and the man close by had something in his pocket that shined as well.

"Oh?" The man pulled out a shining stone with the DNA helix.

Nazz was caught off guard, seeing as how Ampharis was now in front and the Mega Stone the man held was stronger than ever. "Rolf, is that what I think it is?"

"Gogo Nazz-girl is right! Boy Jimmy, Rolf sees the beholding of those stones of pure power!" Rolf shouted.

"Uh, I think you mean Mega Stone Rolf." Jimmy corrected. Rolf went ahead, paying no heed as he walked towards the man and the two followed behind. He made way towards the man and the man held up the Mega Stone.

"Is this your Ampharos?" He asked.

"Why yes, Rolf has great loyalty to the large electric one." Rolf answered with high regards.

The man looked at mpharos next and then back at the Mega Ring Rolf and the other two had. "Do you have Mega Rings? I think this stone is reacting to your Ampharos and them both." He then presented it to Ampharos. "I believe it's best for your Ampharos to take this. It's the Ampharosite."

Ampharos happily accepted the Ampharosite, and the glowing from all three stopped. Ampharos grinned. "(I can't thank you enough!)"

"Rolf is highly humbled for your inheritance of power. Thank you honorable one, thank you." Rolf bowed.

The man smiled. "Think nothing of it. You can master your bonds." He then looked up at the cloudy sky. It looks like it might rain, it's pretty cloudy." He said.

"Then the time has come for Rolf and friends to train and catch new comrades to grow bonds as the sky thickens with the daunting challenge before us!" Rolf declared.

* * *

**Laverre Gym – The Eds**

Valerie looked serious as this could be close if she wasn't careful. "Mr. Mime, be ready!"

"(Right.)" Mr. Mime said, doing her pantomiming some more.

"Not so fast buckos!" Ed shouted, pointing at Mr. Mime. "Send them to slumber with Hypnosis!"

Malamar smirked. "(You read my mind.)" He said. He then made a bright light shine off of his abdomen and the light shined right into Mr. Mime's eyes, leaving her fixated and dazed. Mr. Mime felt her eyes getting heavy and her hands stopped moving. Her pantomiming ceased and she slowly dropped to her knees and fell to her side, fast asleep.

Valerie looked shocked. "Oh no! Mr. Mime!" Valerie exclaimed with her soft voice.

"See? What I'd tell ya?" Eddy said, turning towards Double D.

"Hypnosis, of course! It's so obvious!" Double D said. "How silly of me. Now that Mr. Mime is asleep, Ed is sure to finish this round with little to no drawbacks."

"(Let's bring it on home.)" Malamar said.

Ed moved his hand in an arc. "We shall be the night wing and strike as the lights are out! Return!" Ed commanded, and then Malamar floated back into the air, glowing pink once more. Malamar then zoomed head first into a sleeping Mr. Mime, with no worries as the adversary was asleep.

Malamar's tentacle head hade contact, direct contact. The Reflect didn't activate, meaning time was up. Malamar made a pink heart show in between the two and Mr. Mime snored as she sailed backwards, tumbling and turning, eventually coming to a stop on her back with a harsh thud.

"Mr. Mime!" Valerie shouted, but sighed in defeat when she saw Mr. Mime fainted.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Malamar is the winner!" The referee declared.

Double D clapped in praise. "Very well executed Ed!"

Eddy raised a fist in the air. "Just one more monobrow!"

"Aw, we worked like butter and toast. Right alien squid lord?" Ed asked with a silly grin.

Malamar turned back towards Ed and looked just as glee and happy as Ed was. "(I couldn't agree more. All the way.)"

Valerie returned Mr. Mime and looked at Ed and his Malamar. "You and your Pokémon work so well. It's almost like you're inside their head." She commented.

"I can share the brain." Ed said.

Eddy flat out laughed hysterically, falling on his back and kicking the air. "Ed! The _brains_?!" He wheezed and slowly got back up as Ed continued on.

"Me and my monsters understand the language of mutant telepathy." Ed continued.

Malamar nodded. "(He means he senses what we're saying.)" Malamar said, though he was well aware that Valerie and humans wouldn't 'understand' him sort of speak.

Valerie smiled again. "Ed, you have much promise with your Pokémon. Now for my third choice!" Valerie whipped out her last poke ball. "Sylveon, let's shine!"

From the poke ball that was tossed into the air, energy was released on the ground, Sylveon appearing with a serious face. "(Let's be cheery and kick your butts!)" He shouted.

Malamar blinked. "(Hold up…)" Malamar pieced it together and looked baffled. "(S-So let me get this straight. That one from before was girl, despite her being a _Mr. _Mime, and now I'm facing another Fairy-Type that has feminine looks, yet is a male.)" He summarized. "(…whatever.)"

Valerie moved her hand in an arc. "Use Charm!"

"(Despite this being awkward, you'll find me cute!)" Sylveon then had sparkly eyes and hearts coming out of his body. Malamar was uneasy at first, but smirked then he realized that a certain Ability of his turned the tides. He was supposed to be encased in a thick blue aura, but instead was coated in a thick red aura.

"Huh?" Eddy wondered.

Double D realized what was happening. "Of course! Malamar's Contrary Ability! Now his Attack will escalate by two stages, so as to deal damage on a greater scale."

Ed grinned. "My alien's powers shall flip the coin! Psycho Cut!" Ed commanded. Malamar swung his arm back and brought it forward, unleashing a strong Psycho Cut attack that was vertical. As it went towards Sylveon, dust zoomed from both sides, showing the force behind the attack.

"(Hah! Like that'll do anymore damage than-!)" Sylveon's cocky demeanor was stopped cold when the Psycho Cut crashed into him, making the ground rumble and a loud boom echoed. Sylveon was engulfed in a pink explosion and Valerie watched as Sylveon screamed and flipped backwards as he emerged from the smoke cloud in the air, flipping backwards and landing on his side with a disastrous thud.

"Sylveon, are you alright?" Valerie asked with concern in her voice. From the dust cloud, Sylveon was seen slowly getting up. He got his paws under him and he stood back up, but looked as though he had a multitude of scratches. His HP was in the mid-yellow zone because of that move. He got too careless.

Valerie tensed up with a smile. "We won't underestimate you and Malamar again."

"(That is a promise.)" Sylveon said.

Ed extended his arm out. "Show them the pain! Psycho Cut!" He commanded. Malamar proceeded and unleashed yet another pink crescent towards Sylveon.

Valerie extended her arm out a swell. "Use Swift!"

"(We'll stop you and make you see stars!)" Sylveon declared. Sylveon spread his feet apart and his feelers wailed as he made several yellow stars with golden sparkles. The Swift fired itself at the incoming Psycho Cut. Both stars and crescent alike collided, creating a smoke cloud and a loud explosion in the middle of the battlefield.

It looked as though both attacks tie, but everyone was proven wrong when Malamar's Psycho Cut continued its course, overpowering Sylveon's attack. Valerie and Sylveon did a unison gasp and Valerie then moved her arm in an arc. "Dodge and strike with Quick Attack!"

"(You won't overpower our bond that easily!)" Sylveon declared, contradicting his recent attack being overpowered. He was outlined in blue and dashed in zigzags, successfully avoid the Psycho Cut attack as it crashed into where Sylveon once stood, making a pink explosion.

Sylveon followed through with his Quick Attack, striking hard and fast right in Malamar's abdomen, making a small air ripple upon contact. Sylveon's Quick Attack made Malamar scoot back several feet and come to a screeching halt. Malamar shook it off and glared back at Sylveon. "(Fast, I'll say that.)"

"Unleash your true power with Return!" Ed shouted. Malamar lifted himself off the ground and ascended into the air, coated in pink. He then arced downwards into an angled dive towards Sylveon, who was anticipating the attack and stayed in place and tensed up.

Valerie wouldn't be taken so likely, as she narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Sylveon, grab Malamar!"

"(We'll tie you up like a nice Christmas bow!)" Sylveon's feelers then whipped about in the air, and they launched at Malamar. The feelers shot directly for both sides of Malamar, entangling his tentacles and stopping him from advancing any further, keeping him stuck in midair and his Return ceased.

Ed gasped. "Malamar, we have been captured!"

"What the-?!" Eddy was caught off guard by Valerie's display of having her Sylveon use his feelers and stop an attack.

Double D looked surprised. "This is startling. I know battles are an exchange of moves, but using other traits such as Sylveon's feelers are a big turn-around."

Malamar struggled, but Sylveon kept his hold. Sylveon then lashed her feelers once, the rippling attack climbing up the feelers and reached Malamar, the result in him being let go and hurled straight downwards. Malamar wailed as he was thrown downwards, and the two Eds watching were startled by how Malamar was stopped and the tide had turned.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie exclaimed. Valerie's Sylveon then smirked and his body shined a piercing, bright light and Malamar was falling down still and went wide-eyed as the light was coming towards him, not the other way around.

"(This isn't what I intended on for a flashy finish!)" He exclaimed, and he was swallowed by the light, screaming.

"Liiiiight." Ed said, but shook his head when he realized what just happened. "Oh no! Malamar!" Everyone watched as the Dazzling Gleam came to a finish, and Sylveon stood triumphantly as Malamar was on the ground in front of Ed, fainted.

The referee put an arm up for Valerie's side. "Malamar is unable to battle, Sylveon is the winner!" He announced.

As the girls cheered for Valerie, the Eds sulked and grumbled, Ed having to hang his head down in sadness of his friend fainting. Ed looked on and sulked, soon enough putting Malamar back into his poke ball.

"You made Ed happy for your efforts. Take a vacation." He said towards the unconscious Malamar and returned him, and then put his poke ball back into his pockets.

Valerie tilted her head. She giggled. "I must say, the bond you have to be concerned for Talonflame and Malamar is very strong. They're lucky to have a Trainer like you."

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his last poke ball. He held up the last poke ball towards Valerie and Sylveon the friendship of man and monster shall never be penetrated by the mighty Fairy Titan!"

"Eh, I think he means Titania." Double D corrected.

"Let us prove that powerful bond! Go!" Ed threw his poke ball, and it opened in midair. On the ground, he stood affirm and Sylveon gulped at how big Ed's last choice was.

It was none other than Snorlax, who scratched his belly.

Eddy shook his head and wiped his eyes, finding Ed's last choice to be a true eye-opener. "What?!"

"It's Snorlax! I never expected Ed to use him in a fight like this." Double D admitted. "Well, Ed should have an advantage since Malamar dealt significant damage from before he was defeated. A blow or two should finish this."

Ed pumped a fist. "Snorlax! Let us rejoice in the power of us united!" Ed declared.

"(My appetite is ready for stuffing my face after this!)" Snorlax informed. "(Let's go!)"

Sylveon narrowed his eyes. "(Don't take me so likely.)" He then heard Valerie call for a Dazzling Gleam, and Snorlax looked to see Sylveon shining brightly.

The Sleeping Pokémon covered up as he leaned forward as the light swallowed him. He grunted as he felt pain from the light and skid back a few feet. When the light stopped, Snorlax was found a couple of feet back from his original position, uncovering himself.

"Snorlax, are you able to fight the light?!" Ed shouted in concern.

Snorlax nodded without looking back at Ed. "(Yeah, this won't keep my hunger suppressed. I shall have my Poke Puffs yet!)" Snorlax declared.

Valerie smiled. "My, such determination. Snorlax must sense your desire to win this battle."

Snorlax stepped forward, his foot making the ground shake. "(Ed and I shall have what we want! We shall be satisfied when this victory is ours and food shall be in my belly!)" He eagerly exclaimed.

Ed moved his arm in an arc. "Use the power of Amnesia!" Ed commanded.

"(The power of food and my Trainer compels me and…wait…what was I saying?)" Snorlax started to forget what he was saying, and he was coated in a thick red aura, feeling his Special Defense increase.

Valerie wasted no time in calling for Sylveon to use Dazzling Gleam again on the amnesiac, but made him grunt again, but didn't skid back as the light stung him. Snorlax looked as the light dimmed, and saw Sylveon still in the same place as before. Snorlax's HP had a bit of his green HP left after those two attacks, and he stepped forward again, making the ground shake.

"(That just made me see a buffet that I wanted to eat! You stole that beautiful image! Prepare for pain!)" Snorlax shouted.

"(That'll be the day!)" Sylveon declared.

"Quick Attack!" Valerie shouted. Sylveon was outlined in blue and dashed at an alarming speed. He landed a clean hit on Snorlax, right in the abdomen, but all that happened was he bounced off and skid back in shock.

"Snorlax's impenetrable belly has stopped you cold!" Ed shouted. From that attack, Snorlax only lost a little HP, barely knocking him into the yellow zone. He had a lot of HP in terms of numbers, which put him at an advantage.

"(Daha! That tickled.)" He said.

"Rollout and make the fairy dog a pancake!" Ed shouted. Snorlax then initiated the Rock-Type move, curling up into a very large ball and rolled like a humungous boulder towards Sylveon, making the ground shake as he rolled and left Sylveon off balance, leaving him open.

"(Ga-ah-ah-ah-ah!)" Sylveon said, startled that he was feeling the ground shake and squealed before being hit by Snorlax's raw power. Sylveon screamed as he felt the pain, knocking his HP into the lower levels of the yellow zone. Sylveon landed on his side as Snorlax followed through, turning back around to make a second attempt.

Valerie did her best to stay calm. "We have to keep our distance! Jump and use Dazzling Gleam!"

"(We won't quite either!)" Sylveon warned. He jumped in the air, avoiding the giant boulder that was Snorlax that went under him. Sylveon turned in midair towards Snorlax and shined a powerful light that spread out, stinging Snorlax as he continued onwards and stopped his Rollout, putting a hand to the ground to keep traction as he did a sideways skid back to his original position. Several feet later, he came to a stop as grunted as dust flew about from his powerful skid.

Valerie blinked. "Impressive. Your Snorlax looks very serious."

"Make the Fairy Empress flat with Body Slam!" Ed shouted. Snorlax then lifted his feet and charged slowly yet with haste, making the ground shake astoundingly and Sylveon was caught wide-eyed as Snorlax charged and leaped off the ground.

The problem at that time was that Sylveon was still falling, leaving him open as Snorlax kept rising. Sylveon finally landed on the ground, but it was at that point that Snorlax started to descend down on him.

"(The belly always wins!)" Snorlax shouted as he fell down.

"The belly shall hold nothing back!" Ed shouted.

"(Th…They said the same thing.)" Sylveon said. "(Heh, guess they do understand eacho…ther…oh no.)" Sylveon suddenly saw black when Snorlax plopped downwards onto him completely. The ground quaked and dust escalated like crazy all about, winds backing them up.

"Sylveon!" Valerie shouted from within the dust and quaking ground as Ed hummed as he vibrated, feeling his whole body massaged.

The dust subsided, and Snorlax was still on his abdomen. Snorlax slowly got back up, and everyone saw a groaning Sylveon embedded into the earth, fainted in a Sylveon-shaped hole.

The referee finally called it. "Sylveon is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Ed of Peach Creek!" He declared.

Ed pumped his fists. "HOORAY!" He shouted, running up to his Snorlax, who turned back towards Ed.

"(That was appetizing!)" Snorlax said with a grin, and both bottomless pits bear hugged the other, with Ed embedded in Snorlax's plushy abdomen.

"Wooohoohooo! That's the way to win monobrow!" Eddy shouted, running over the bridge and towards Ed.

Double D followed behind. "A marvelous job indeed Ed. You and Snorlax handled that battle very well."

Ed smiled and Double D pulled out something from his book bag. "Ed, I do believe Snorlax deserves this, yes?"

"Cupcake for Snorlax!" Ed shouted. He was handed the Poke Puff and handed it to Snorlax. "One cupcake to go!"

Snorlax gave a happy smile, seeing the fattening Poke Puff. "(Food.)" He moaned, and he grabbed the Poke Puff and dropped it into his mouth. He swallowed it and licked his mouth, satisfied with the taste and he let out a huff as he sat back.

Eddy then raised a brow. "Boy Ed, what the non-laziest flattener your tub of jelly is." Eddy sarcastically said.

"(Mmmmm…jelly.)" Snorlax said, thinking about Jelly upon Eddy 'complimenting' him.

Valerie returned her Sylveon and looked at poke ball. "You did wonderfully Sylveon. Thank you." She then looked back up at Ed as he conversed with his friends, making arm flapping motions to mimic his Talonflame's actions during the battle. "The sun should be shining bright, even so, his smile enough could make anyone smile." Valerie giggled at how bright and cheery Ed was.

Valerie and the girls gathered behind her as the former walked in front of Ed and stopped in front of him. Ed turned towards Valerie with curiosity. Valerie stood in front of Ed. "That was a fine battle Ed. You've inspired me."

"You need to take a shower?" Ed asked.

"Inspire Ed, nor perspire." Double D corrected.

Valerie giggled at Ed's simplicity again. "You're silly and kind. No wonder your Pokémon look up to you with all their heart. Sometimes I wonder…this curious feeling." Her eyes narrowed in contemplation as she looked at Ed. "My designs are mystifying, am I right?"

Double D pondered about that fact. "Why yes, they are actually. You're design resembles that of a fairy." Double D said.

"You see, I always wanted to be a Pokémon. That is my inspiration with my designs." Valerie said. "And yet…I feel I truly am one with my Pokémon when in a corner in a battle. Why do you think that is?"

Eddy and Double D looked perplexed at each other while Ed looked back at his Snorlax, who looked down at him. Ed blinked while Snorlax stared. Ed then twisted his head back up front and back at Valerie.

"Uh…'cause we're both sharing lunch?" Ed said.

Nobody but two people there understood Ed's logic; Valerie and Snorlax. Snorlax nearly drooled at the idea of lunch, but did grin when Ed meant that they share the same battle sort of speak, to which Snorlax agreed.

Valerie understood just as well as Snorlax, as she knew lunch meant the appetizing battle. They both battled because they were driven by the fair bond they made in their previous battles, and their desires for their goals. Valerie admired these traits greatly, and was giggling as she couldn't believe her mind was the only other one that was able to understand what Ed meant.

The referee came on over with a box with the badge Ed earned. The badge had a light pink look. It looked like a horizontal half-oval, yet it resembled fairy wings. It was framed in yellow, and the 'wings' were various shades of pink. In the middle, there was a small pink oval.

"Ed, you've earned this. The Fairy Badge." She said, looking down at the badge.

Ed smiled and laughed. "Thank you for such patronage…"

"Um, Ed?"

"Hey Lumpy." Double D and Eddy's voices shook Ed and Valerie's gazes off of the badge, as they were transfixed for no reason.

Valerie was taken by surprise. "Oh my, sorry. I was so captivated. Here." She then handed Ed the Fairy Badge, and the simple-minded Ed happily took it.

"A Fantasy some true. I have become the crowned fairy king!" Ed declared.

Valerie giggled at Ed thinking he was a king with a prized jewel. "Also…" She then bequeathed Ed the prize money he won, and then she held up a TM. "Please, take this as a personal gift." She smiled genuinely at him. "Your mind is absolutely inspiring." Ed was handed the TM for Dazzling Gleam to which he accepted.

Within an hour's time once more, Eddy was the second won up. His Lucario defeated Mawile, but was defeated by Mr. Mime. However, Eddy's Greninja was able to defeat Mr. Mime, and was withdrawn for Scrafty to deal some damage. Despite Poison Jab poisoning Sylveon, he was defeated with one Dazzling Gleam, which left Greninja to defeat Sylveon, earning Eddy his prize money and Fairy Badge.

Lastly, Double D started his battle with Delphox, defeating Mawile and learning Flamethrower in the process, but also ended up getting defeated by Mr. Mime. Aurorus managed to defeat Mr. Mime, but lost to Sylveon, but barely. That left Scolipede to use a single Poison Tail and win Double D his prize money and his Fairy Badge.

Now with six Gym Badges, the Eds were very close to their goal of being at the top. They've made it this far, and now they only had two badges left before they finally reach the pinnacle of the reason they came to Kalos.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Double-Edge, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Skorupi (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Hone Claws

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Reflect, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female) –PC-

Lv: 37

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Needle Arm, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Slash, Flame Burst, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

-Goomy (Female) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Flail

**Kevin**

-Quilladin (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Beat Up, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 30

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Electro Ball, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, X-Scissor

-Binacle (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

**Sarah**

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Remoraid (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

* * *

**I thoroughly checked the Party Data this time, so everything should be correct, such as Alakazam and Gogoat. I also made a few learn some TMs off screen, not that it doesn't bother you guys. Anyways, sorry this took so long. I was planning to update yesterday, but I got sidetracked too much, so here's the first update for November.**

**It wasn't that easy to find a development for Ed, considering his brain is that of buttered toast (as seen in an episode, or a small brain, but grows in a flower pot), but a casual development that came to mind was showing how much more in touch he was with his Pokémon compared to Eddy and Double D. And I did manage to give Snorlax some screen time, as he was desperate for. I need to make a mental note to put him in future chapters more often.**

**The Gym itself was a cross of the anime and the game, though my original intentions were by game, but it seemed complex, so I did a fusion, but the Anistar Gym, I plan on making it based on the game. **

**I suppose Valerie and Ed had a similar connection in this chapter, since they both had simple yet complex minds that revolve around vast fantasies, so for those who wanted some small sparks, there you have it, but don't expect that anymore.**

**As you should be aware, all damage calculation is based on the game, not anime. I was starting to lose my edge in terms of damage calculations, so I did some Link Battles in my ORAS over the weekend to get an understanding with damage calculations on equal levels. Fun note: I used my Swalot's Gastro Acid to suppress a fellow Link Trainer's Snorlax's Immunity, and then used Sludge Bomb to poison it, though both my Swalot and his Snorlax went down at the same time, but big points to Gastro Acid! Also, I used my Wobbuffet against a Trainer's Primal Groudon, and Wobbuffet survived a Precipice Blades and defeated Primal Groudon with Counter, though I still lost to that Trainer in the end.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving the Eds and their adventures and epic battles, moves, etc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Factory Royal**


	33. Factory Royal

Chapter 33 – Factory Royal

**I'm back with eagerness to start another chapter of the story! I finally finished another Arc in my other story, so I'm back to here and supplying you guys with more entertainment. **

**I'm getting a lot of feedback on Sarah, so let me clear things up. Many are wondering where Sarah's renegade Pokémon will go, but be aware that their rolls aren't all too vital. They will come back to Sarah, that is all that I can be allowed to give you. I need to start making plans for the next several chapters, so there's no given detail as of yet.**

**As you are aware, I still have the EDventures in Kalos Wikia running, and I'm happy that people are pitching in here and there, so thanks. Still, I'm doing bit by bit, so several pages are still blank. Since I'm doing a lot of chapters before getting back to **_**The Fairy Contender**_**, I should be able to get a lot updated. Check it out and pitch in if possible guys, any and all support will help make this story and its wikia going.**

**I personally am shocked that the story's been this much of a success. Lots of views, a ton of Reviews, thank you guys for sticking it through thirty-two chapters. And so, here's number thirty-three!**

**To Recap:**

With Granbull low on HP, Sarah decided to capture a Remoraid on Route 12, despite a fishermen's protests. Rolf, Nzz, and Jimmy all venture up Azure Bay and Rolf's Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos, learning Thunder Punch and was given the Ampharosite. Meanwhile, the Eds met Valerie at the Laverre City Gym, where Ed battled the Fairy-Type user. With the efforts of Talonflame, Malamar, and Snorlax, Ed won the Fairy Badge and the TM for Dazzling Gleam, with Eddy and Double D winning their badges as well.

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Factory Royal**

The Eds exited the Pokémon Center, refreshed after their victory at the Laverre Gym. Some alterations had to be mad to their teams again.

When they were still inside, Eddy used the PC, swapping his Scrafty out for his Skorupi. With his team rearranged, the Eds were back on track.

Double D opened up his Town Map. "Well fellows, I guess you could call today's Gym battle a success." He then pointed his finger at the top, where a dot represented Laverre City. "As you can see, we're right here. We just need to travel southeast until we reach the next town. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long." He then closed the Town Map and then looked north. "However, I do want to explore just a bit of the scenery here. I heard that there's a vicinity known as the Poke Ball Factory. We should at least check that out."

Despite wanting to get back on the road, Eddy didn't seem too bugged. "Fine, but we better get something nice from there." Eddy stated. The Eds then went over the small bridge towards the northern side of Laverre City, looking about. Though they did come across something interesting beforehand.

As they traveled north, yet they turned left. "I smell breakfast for Ed guys!" Ed shouted, running towards his right rather than left.

"Ed! We just had breakfast! What's the matter with you!" Eddy shouted, and the two Eds followed Ed towards a house, where he sniffed around the door.

"Ed, please. Someone may be watching." Double D said, but that was when the door opened. "Oh dear."

"Hello?" She asked. "Can I help you?"

Though in a frantic panic, Double D tried to make some excuse while Eddy yanked Ed away from the door. "Oh, uh, yes. We were wondering where the Poke Ball Factory was. By any chance, do you know where it may be?"

The woman was generous enough to grin and feel amused. She pointed out the door and towards her right. "It's northwest of here. Follow that pavement and you should be there in half an hour." She explained. She then blinked and took a good look at the Eds. "Pardon me, are you perhaps Pokémon Trainers?"

"Yeah, why ya ask?" Eddy asked.

The woman then started to show signs of interests. "Tell me, do you by any chance have starters?"

"Yup!" Ed answered.

The woman then smiled. "Then I guess you can come in for a few minutes. Have a little snack while you're inside while you're at it. My son really wants to teach some new moves."

This drew some curiosity towards the Eds. "New moves?" Double D asked.

"I hope you don't mean dance moves." Eddy inquired. "Well boys, let's take a break! We're invited, and new moves are awaitin'!" Not much hesitation was put up. The Eds went inside, had something to eat, and then the woman's son was happy to finally teach some new moves.

Inside, explanations were about Pledge moves. There was Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Water Pledge. It was very brief, but the Eds' Kanto Starters were given the chance to learn the three Pledge moves. Of course, they had to forget some moves. For Venusaur, he learned Grass Pledge in place of Vine Whip. For Charizard. He learned Fire Pledge in place of Flame Burst. For Blastoise, he learned Water Pledge in place of Aqua Tail.

They all exited soon enough, and made way towards the right direction where the Poke Ball Factory was.

Eddy turned towards Ed. "Nice nose you got there, Ed. You sniffed out some nice moves for our Pokémon to learn!"

"And food for our bellies." Ed said.

"Well, we are constantly walking, so the extra nutrients and calorie intake shouldn't be that harsh on us." Double D noted. "At least our team has learned beneficial moves. So, let's check out the factory, shall we?"

Following the woman's instructions from earlier, the three went northwest, following the pavement. Soon enough, they reached the gates of the large factory. There was a long passageway with stairs segmented by pavement, and large poke ball statues on either side of the passageway. This led up for a mile, and soon enough, they reached the actual factory.

There were rows of hedges that stretched all along the area, and many warehouse-like buildings were connected to the main building that was in front of the Eds. There was a tall chimney stacked along the right side of the building, and the front had a very wide poke ball symbol outlined in neon blue and navy blue. Below were sliding doors that were guarded by a lone Team Flare Grunt.

"What's this?" Double D looked ahead to find the grunt taking notice. "Goodness!"

Eddy saw the Team Flare Grunt ahead. "Are you serious?! Them again?!"

"If a grunt id here, then that must mean Team Flare is close by." Double D said cautiously. "Eddy, I fear we must depart."

Eddy glanced at Double D with irritation. "Are you hearing yourself sockhead?! No way!" Eddy exclaimed. "We held up just fine at that Power Plant, so this'll be a cinch!"

"Flaming hairstylists from the underworld! Release the poke balls!" Ed declared, running for the door that the guard was keeping watch of. The guard was caught with shock and quickly made haste towards the incoming Ed, but Ed tripped and started somersaulting, spinning like Scolipede when she uses Steamroller, and then crashed right into the guard, both hitting the doors of the factory, with Ed landing o his bottom, feeling dizzy and seeing stars as he was on the unconscious grunt.

Eddy and Double D made way inside, catching up with Ed. "Ed! Are you alright?"

"Is a union born from dirt Double D?" Ed asked, slightly wobbly as the stars continued spinning around him.

"Yep, he's fine." Eddy said.

A female Team Flare Grunt was present right in front of them. "That idiot can't handle guard duty, geez. Looks like you three didn't see the 'No Visitors' sign. Oh well, we'll show you the exit."

Ed shook his head back to reality and Eddy stepped in front. "Well, well, well. Seems you jerks are wearing those ridiculous monkey suits. Why not eat some bananas to go along with the get-up?" Eddy taunted.

The grunt fumed. "Oh! How dare you insult Team Flare like that! You three are in for a sorrowful reality check! Mightyena, get them!" The Team Flare Grunt called out her Mighyenea, who growled at the Eds.

Eddy pulled out a poke ball. "Get em, Skorupi!"

Skorupi appeared out on the factory floor, sniping his tail pincer at Mightyena. "(Careful pooch, I'm all bite myself!)"

The grunt moved her hand in an arc. "Use Swagger!" The Mightyena then was outlined in red, and then Skorupi started to shake his head violently and his eyes were red, indicating he fell victim to Swagger.

Eddy kept pushing, knowing he had to try. "Skorupi, snap out of it and use Bug Bite!" Eddy shouted.

"(I ma ton a loof ot eb nekat ylthgil lap!)" Skorupi declared, dizzy as he wobbled here and there, and his fangs glowed and he lunged at the Mightyena, who was on guard and jerked away, but Skorupi lunged and rapidly bit into Mightyena's side.

The Dark-Type howled as the Bug-Type move dealt some nasty damage. Mightyena lashed its body, knocking Skorupi off.

"Use Roar!" The grunt shouted. Mightyena then snarled and reeled his head back and opened its mouth, releasing invisible circles that made Skorupi jerk back until he lost his footing, ultimately flying back and getting sent back into his poke ball.

Eddy was left baffled. "You've gotta be kidding!" He shouted, and then another one of his Pokémon appeared, taking Skorupi's place all of a sudden. It was Lucario, and he was raring to go.

"(Let me at them!)" Lucario said. "(I can take them!)"

Eddy turned towards Double D. "The heck happened?!"

Double D quickly scrolled through his guide until he found the correct page. He pointed at the spot. "Here we are. It says here that Roar can make an opponent's Pokémon switch out unconditionally, in exchange for another."

"Seriously?" Eddy groaned. "Fine, Lucario! Let's beat these chumps! Use Low Sweep!"

"(Mind if I kick ya to the curb?!)" Lucario lunged into the air with a couple flips, landing right in front of the Mightyena. Lucario then gave a battlecry as he gave a powerful roundhouse to Mightyena's side, making the Drak-Type scream and shoot back, hitting the grunt, both hitting the floor, both fainted.

Lucario grinned. "(That's showing'em.)"

"Hah! They didn't have nothing on us! Right pal?" Eddy shouted, making Lucario turn back and nod.

"We have clothes on! They can't have us wear their monkey suits!" Ed shouted.

Double D, unlike the others, was feeling rather nervous. "Uh gentlemen, while I am proud of our brief victory, I'm afraid it's best short-lived is we are to eradicate these Team Flare Grunts."

Eddy turned back towards Double D. "Good idea! Let's get moving!" Eddy returned Lucario, and the three started to venture up the railing of the Poke Ball Factory, right next to a conveyer belt that dropped poke balls in a large box. There, another Team Flare Grunt took notice, and realize the other two were unconscious.

"Stop right there!" He shouted. "I've a name to make for myself, and you three won't stand in my way!" He then threw his poke ball, and out came something that briefly startled the Eds.

Out came a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon resembling a poison dart frog. Its head had a curved spike that was a part of the skull. Its eyes were bright yellow with a small snake-like pupil. The mouth looked like a mouth-guard, with the red upper lip curving upward at the end. Underneath the chin, a bulbous red vocal sac was present. It had three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. Its forearms had two black rings encircling them, and the legs were muscular. It had three toes on the feet, with a red middle toe on each foot, and a sharp spike jutting out of its heels. Underneath the pelvic area were two white horizontal lines. Thick black lines ran down the sides of its body and surrounded the limbs, making them seem as if the limbs were detachable. The black lines went up into its face and surrounded the eyes before meeting in the middle of its snout, just above the upper lip.

"W-what could that be?" Double D asked, slightly caught off guard by the intimidating Pokémon. Double D pulled out his Pokedex to understand what the Eds were facing.

_"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It has a poison sac at its throat. When it croaks, the stored poison is churned for greater potency."_

"Get in there, Double D." Eddy said. "If that thing said it has poison, then it's gotta be one of them Poison-Types. Just use something that'll knock it out."

"Hammer that nail, Double D." Ed said.

Double D, seeing as how he's going to have to deal with the matter, stepped forwards. "Oh very well then. I'll assist in cleaning up this mess these misguide rapscallions caused." Double D then pulled out a poke ball. "Alakazam, please do assist me in this battle!"

Alakazm appeared on the railing, levitating. "(I shall accept this task and achieve it with ease.)"

"Sucker Punch! Now!" The grunt shouted, and Toxicroak obeyed and then crouched forwards and lunged in the blink of an eye, reeling a fist back and glowing purple. Toxicroak then brought its fist forward, punching Alakazam right in the face, making a small ripple in the air as the Psychic-Type zoomed back and landed in front of Double D.

Double D looked very well startled. "Good lord! A Dark-Type move?!" He exclaimed.

Alakazam huffed as he slowly got back up to his feet, his HP revealed to be close to red. "(I can't believe I failed to anticipate that, but this shall cease your skullduggery!)"

"Alakazam, use your Confusion!" Double D shouted. Alakazam then had his hands forward and spoons out as his eyes glowed light blue, and Toxicroak was outlined in the Psychic-Type move. Toxicroak the screeched when it was then shot backwards and into the grunt, both unconscious and defeated.

"The Toxicroak has just croaked." Ed said.

Eddy then ran ahead. "Got that right. Ya see that? Team Flare's got nothin' on us!" Eddy declared.

The Eds continued on with their revolution throughout the factory, having to take on a few more grunts, and the bonus was that as they battled a few more members, Alakazam, who was later healed with Hyper Potions the Eds purchased earlier, learned Calm Mind. For Eddy, his Lucario managed to learn Aura Sphere in place of Swords Dance.

Soon enough, the Eds found themselves in an enclosed room that was rather large with a door. The confined space could have possibly resembled an office if they thought of it that way.

"Now where could this lead?" Double D wondered. "I wonder if it'll lead to those who arranged this raid?"

"We'll find out once we open it of course!" Eddy exclaimed. He grabbed Ed and held him lit a bat. He then swatted Ed and hit the door.

* * *

**Inside the room…**

The room had several degrees and certifications framed, with all of the office necessities such as desks, chairs, and shelves. Three golden poke balls were present on a shelf close by.

"Hey buddy, we're giving ya a proposition!" A figure shouted in the president of the factory's face. "If you were more negotiable pal, we wouldn't be hauling all of these balls ourselves!"

Another figure grabbed her by the cloak and yanked her back. "Quit yaking Marie, that's not productive!" The figure revealed to be Lee shouted. He then gave a sinister smirk as she turned towards the calm yet terrified president.

"As for you, what my associate says is true, but with a little contribution of 5,000,000 bub, you could be a member." Lee bribed.

"Nice one Marie!" May said. "That much loot will make the honcho very happy!"

"W-what in the world are you three thinking?!" The president finally barked back, making Lee frown and step back with crossed arms. "You shall not be forgiven for pillaging my factory's Poke Balls! Innocent people buy those to make friendships with Pokémon!"

While Lee was annoying and May snorted, Marie balled her fists, holding one up. "Slug him Lee!"

Lee cracked her knuckles and gave an evil laugh. "Looks like negotiations failed. Guess we're doing things the old fashion way. Girls, let's blow this-!"

She and the others heard a loud thud as the door was banged on, hearing a "who's there?" once.

Lee and the Kankers turned around. "…trash heap?" Lee finished.

The door was seen hit again. "Who's there?" The same voice called out, every time the door was hit, they heard that same question, until finally the door broke down, and there stood the Eds, with Eddy using Ed as the bat, but showed no signs of pain, despite the bruised face.

Eddy barged in and held Ed as a weapon in the same bat position. "Alright, who's fir-!" He froze and set Ed down, who realized who the head honchos were and stepped back in defense, with Double D in as well.

Though startled, the Kankers realized who they were and smirked. "Well boys, came in at a bad time."

"What, you again?!" Eddy shouted flat. "What is it with you?!"

Lee laughed. "Call it coincidence, dreamboat." She said.

The Company President stood up. "Y-you three! Please assistance!"

Marie turned around. "Shut your trap! Nobody told you to talk!" She turned back towards the Eds. "Looks like we got some workers who don't play by the company policy."

May snorted. "I knew there was something going on out there!"

"Doesn't matter now!" Lee shouted, silencing her sisters as they were still in their orange cloaks. "The head honcho wants Poke Balls delivered asap." She smiled. "But I guess we could take a minute to take care of some unfinished business from before."

The Eds tensed up as the Kankers pulled out Poke Balls from under their orange cloaks, laughing in unison. The Eds had to make a counter, yet all they did was pull out their Poke Balls with determination and a true resolve.

"May, Lee, Marie, your insidious mischief is rattling the productivity of Kalos. It seems we have no choice but to defeat you yet again." Double D informed, enlarging his Poke Ball.

Eddy looked slightly deterred. "Honestly, we stop ya every time. Just call it quits or something."

"Oh? Then why don't you make us?" Lee taunted. "Girls, let's show our men what tough love is all about!"

May snorted and laughed. "Now you're talking!" May enlarged her Poke Ball. "Come out, Rhydon!"

From the Poke Ball, and onto the carpet ground, came forth a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with features of dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. She had a small, cream-colored, drill-like horn on her snout. Other protrusions on the head included a spike curving from the middle of its head, two triangular, point that resembled ears to the sides of the spike, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on her cheeks. She had red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. She had a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down her back, and had a long tail with skinny, black lining.

"(So, we meet again, only I don't know where.)" She said.

Double D had a hand under his chin. "Could that be…?"

Soon enough, Eddy realize it to. "Rhydon? That's like…"

Double D took out his Pokedex to be sure of his speculations on if they were right. The encyclopedia analyzed the Ground and Rock-Type before them.

_"Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon. It begins walking on its hind legs after evolution. It can punch holes through boulders with its horn."_

Eddy shook his head. "W-wait! Hold up just a minute! You mean that four-legged rock turned into _that_?!" He stammered.

Lee smirked. "Yeah. May's been practicing, so have we! Get'em girls!" Lee and Marie then threw their Poke Balls, revealing their usual Zangoose and Swoobat.

Zangoose had a grudge-like look on her face. "(Oh great, looks like my prey's back. Well not this time!)" She declared.

Swoobat flapped in the air. "(Hope I get some cute guys to flounder over a little.)"

Eddy then crouched. "Ready boys? Let's get'em!" The Eds then threw their poke balls; Eddy throwing out Lucario, Double D using Vivillon, and Ed using his Tyrantrum.

All three stood in front of their respective Trainers, waiting for commands.

Eddy immediately went for the first attack. "Quick Lucario! Use that new Aura Sphere move and nail that Zangoose!"

Lucario then put his paw together, and in between, a blue sphere took shape and he jumped into the air. "(Batter up!)" Lucario then hurled the sphere, the Fighting-Type move zooming towards Zangoose, landing an explosive blow. Zangoose shrieked as she skidded back, trailing smoke along the carpet until coming to a halt right in front of Lee.

"Nice shot." The leader of the Kankers admitted. "Zangoose, get back in there and use Crush Claw!" Zangoose followed Lee's orders and slowly arisen to her feet, her claws glowing blue, and lunging after Lucario.

"Swoobat, Air Slash!" Marie shouted.

"Rhydon, use Hammer Arm!" May shouted.

Swoobat then winked at Vivillon as her wings glowed light blue. "(Oh how I've longed for you! It's been too long! Here's a welcome gift!)" She then lashed her wings with a smile, releasing a multitude of sawblades made of air at Vivillon.

"(I may or may not know you, but for all I know, you're going down!)" Rhydon shouted, her arms glowing white and she rushed ahead towards Tyrantrum.

All three attacks went after them, and all three looked with anticipation. "(Here they come! Let's do this!)" Vivillon shouted. Lucario and Tyrantrum nodded, and Lucario jerked back, avoiding the downwards Crush Claw. Vivillon fluttered in the air, dodging every sawblade and coming out unscathed. Tyrantrum leaned left and right, avoiding swing after swing. Despite his bulky body, Tyrantrum was found rather subtle when dodging, jerking back in conjunction.

The Eds then made their attacks. "Lucario, Low Sweep!" Eddy called out.

"Vivillon, use Bug Buzz!" Double D called out.

"Now! Tyrantrum, unleash your prehistoric power with Dragon Claw!" Ed called out.

Simultaneously, Lucario, Vivillon, and Tyrantrum went in to dish out their attacks. Lucario rushed in to kick at Zangoose, Vivillon's antennae rattled and shrieked, releasing a red shockwave towards Swoobat, and Tyrantrum roared as his claws were coated in light blue claw-shaped energy. The ground shook as he rushed towards Rhydon.

"(This is for holding us up while on our quest!)" Tyrantrum shouted, shooting his right claw forward and landing a powerful blow on Rhydon's abdomen, making her sail back and land with a major thud that rattled the room.

Swoobat looked with surprise as the Bug Buzz went her way. the range was too grand and since she had sensitive ears, that made it all the more unbearable for her. She shrieked intensely as she was hit by Bug Buzz, the powerful Bug-Type move dealing enough damage to dwindle her HP into the yellow.

Lucario swung his leg, but Zangoose wasn't to be taken lightly, and jumped to dodge the Fighting-Type move, making Lucario gasp in shock upon seeing her smirk.

'_(Such quick thinking!)' _Lucario thought.

Lee extended an arm out. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw!"

Marie followed the same motion. "Swoobat, use Psychic!"

"Rhydon, use Rock Blast!" May shouted.

All three Pokémon then narrowed their eyes, and Zangoose slashed downwards with Crush Claw while still in midair, making Lucario skid back several feet and grunt upon stopping.

Swoobat's eyes glowed light blue and Vivillon was outlined in the same color, and was then slammed into the ground not even two seconds later. "(Sorry cutie, you know love hurts.)" Swoobat called out.

Rhydon got back to her feet and her abdomen was coated in silver, and she unleashed silver rocks from her abdomen, three in a row. All three rocks slammed right into Tyrantrum, making the Despot Pokémon grunt and jerk back with every blow that burst in his face.

"(You're more troublesome than last time we fought.)" Tyrantrum muttered under his breath.

Rhydon looked surprised. "(Wait, did we fight before…?)"

Vivillon ascended back to the air and shook his head. "(That one hurt.)" He grunted. "(But, I won't be bested by you!)"

"(Care you back those words up?)" Swoobat asked. "(Maybe if you play nice enough you'll get a cuddle or two.)"

"(That'll be the day!)" Vivillon exclaimed, flapping and gaining even more altitude. Double D soon called for a Struggle Bug attack, in which Vivillon obliged by flapping his wings and releasing multiple light green comets at the whole enemy side.

The Struggle Bug struck Swoobat, making small light green bursts of energy, likewise with Rhydon, both jerking back and were coated in a blue aura, indicating their Special Attack decrease. As for Zangoose, he saw the Struggle Bug and multitude of comets and she blocked with Shadow Claw, slashing diagonally and blocking the attack, seeing the comets disperse. She then smirked, as she was the only one who wasn't hurt.

"Marie, May! Have at them already!" Lee shouted. "Zangoose, use Slash!" Zangoose then had her claws glowed white and extend slightly, and then rushed towards Lucario, raking him as he had his spiked hands up in defense, jerking back even more into a skid and grunting.

"You got it Lee!" May then snorted and moved her hand in an arc. "Use Take Down!" Rhydon was then coated by light bronze energy and force field and rushed towards Tyrantrum, making the ground shake slightly.

Marie moved her arm in an arc as well. "Use Heart Stamp!" Swoobat then emanated a big pink heart as she flew in towards Vivillon. Heart Stamp scored a direct hit, making Vivillon tumble backwards in the air and soon straighten out, shaking his head to shake off the slight dizziness.

Tyrantrum, however, brought his small claws out and Rhydon rammed right into him, yet only made the Rock and Dragon-Type skid back a little while still clutching onto Rhydon.

"Alright Kankers. Let's get this over with! Ed! Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"Right-O! Vivillon, use Bug Buzz and stop Swoobat once and for all!"

"Tyrantrum, open the jaws of wrath and devour the evil drill monster!" Ed commanded.

Eddy had his arm extended outwards. "Use Aura Sphere, now!"

All three Pokémon simultaneously launched their attacks at their intended targets. Lucario rushed in with remarkable speed towards Zangoose, surprising the Normal-Type when he was seen right in front of her startled face, having an Aura Sphere ready.

Zangoose was left bewildered as she was actually feeling scared, seeing the determined and fighting gaze in Lucario's eyes since he was that close. _'(I-Is this what it feels like to be prey?)' _She thought, just before Lucario thrust his left palm forwards with the Aura Sphere.

"(You're done ya flea bag!)" Lucario shouted, ramming the blue sphere into Zangoose's abdomen, making the latter gawk and get sent back into the carpeting with a blue explosion that thundered about the very large office, sending smoke flying and Lee covered up.

When the smoke finally subsided, Zangoose was found fainted on her back. "Typical. What a load of bum!" Lee said, hands on her hips. She then returned her fainted Zangoose and scowled as she saw Vivillon's Bug Buzz rattle the air above, making Swoobat shriek yet again as the attack felt like a thousand needles in her ears and body.

The red shockwaves kept coming, and Swoobat started to succumb to the attack. "(W-Why are you playing so rough with me?!)" She shouted, and finally fell from the attack and landed on her back with a thud, fainted.

Vivillon ended his attack and frowned. "(Swoobat, was it? You got issues you need to fix.)" He stated.

As Marie grumbled and returned Swoobat, the Kankers looked over to see Tyrantrum opening his massive mouth, the jaws glowing white and extending. Rhydon was still stuck in Tyrantrum's grip, and was nervous and nearly squealed before Tyrantrum dived his head down and sank his mighty jaws into Rhydon's whole head and upper body, making the Drill Pokémon screeched with great pain.

Everyone present looked startled as they saw the monstrous jaw power of Tyrantrum, lifting Rhydon up with the jaws and sent her crashing into the ceiling, making dust and debris fall straight down and Rhydon was briefly embedded into the ceiling before falling straight down, her abdomen first. She groaned and was found fainted.

Tyrantrum roared in triumph over conquering Rhydon. "(That's something to remember us by!)" Tyrantrum shouted. "(We showed them guys!)"

"(Yeah, we did!)" Lucario said. "(We did a pretty great job!)"

Vivillon fluttered in place with glee. "(Sweet!)"

May returned her Rhydon with sorrow, and the Kankers looked to see the Eds cheering. They high-fived, though chuckled when Ed's hand was proven sticky and Eddy made a little fuss over it. Still, the Kankers were still left with scowls on their faces.

"Not too shabby. You've been practicing." Lee admitted. "Time for the heavy artillery! Girls!" Lee got out a second Poke Ball, as did her sisters, and then readied to throw. "Sick'em!"

The three then launched their second Pokémon each, with Lee calling out her Absol, Marie calling out her Medicham, and May calling out her Mawile. All three Pokémon stood in place in front of the Eds' Pokémon, checking their surroundings briefly and smirking.

"(Well what do you know, they seem so happy that it looks like they'll burst into tears.)" Medicham said.

"(We'll make this day a true disaster for them to remember.)" Absol said.

"(Let' s give them a bite for the road!)" Mawile insisted.

Eddy grunted, remembering those three before him. "Ed, Double D…"

Ed narrowed his gaze, looking rather serious. "This is no place for such unpleasant monsters to rampage the innocent." He said.

"Indeed Ed. If I recall correctly, those three were very dangerous. We'll have to give them our best shots if we are to win." Double D said.

As their Pokémon readied for the Knakers, they were left slightly surprised when the Kankers' Pokémon were seen smirking.

"(What are you smirking about?)" Lucario asked.

Vivillon continued to gaze with uncertainty. "(They seem to have something up their sleeves.)"

Tyrantrum stepped forward. "(From my experience, those smirks mean very bad news for us.)"

The Kankers were seen smirking as well, soon breaking out into a loud laughter that traveled through the room, making the Eds nearly shiver. They really didn't like where this was heading.

Lee was the first to stop laughing. "Oh look at you, so terrified it's cute." She teased.

Marie finally stopped laughing maniacally and turned towards her sisters. "I say we show them what our heavy artillery is all about!"

May finally stopped laughing as well and then smirked. "Let's show them!"

From underneath their orange cloaks, the Kankers held out their wrists, showing the Eds and everyone wristbands with shiny stones with DNA strands. Recognizing the accessories right away, the Eds looked to their Mega Rings, save Ed for he looked at his left shoe, and the pieces fit together.

Double D looked back at the Kankers with sheer astonishment. "O-Oh dear. Eddy…t-they can…"

"This ain't right!" Eddy shouted, fearful of what will become their most painful experience yet.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! I don't wanna be buried by monsters and their intoxicating waste!" Ed shouted, fearful as well.

The Kankers held up their Mega Rings, letting them glisten and they all smirked. "You like it?" Lee asked. "It took a while, but the boss sure knows his ways to get these Mega Stones."

Marie chuckled. "Care to start running?"

Though hesitant, Eddy stepped firmly on the ground. "Like heck we are!" Ed and Double D, though hesitant as well, backed Eddy up and stand their grounds.

"So that's how it's gonna be. Very well, time to have some fun girls!" Lee then tapped her Key Stone, and May and Marie followed suit. They held up their arms and the stones shined.

"Mega Evolve!" The Kankers shouted, and then Medicham, Mawile, and Absol all reacted to their respective Trainer's Key Stones. They started to shine bright lights, and their bodies emanated light streams that connected to their Trainer's Key Stone. When they connected, the three Pokémon began to alter their appearances in an odd light.

Tyrantrum, Vivillon, and Lucario all got highly defensive and tensed up when Absol began to show wings spreading out, the horn on the heading shaping, and fur growing. When the light exploded, it revealed her fur to be longer, and the increased energy coursing through her body made the fur at the back of her mane stand on end, so that she appeared to have wings. The heel spikes and elbows grew larger, and her sickle-shaped horn widened, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of her head. The tail had a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on her forehead was a rounded triangle.

For Medicham, they saw the body morph, and the prime change they saw were four detached appendages. When the light exploded, it showed that her headpiece resembled a white turban with a yellow stone in the center. The red extension in the back were retained, and there were five white extensions on the turban, three that extended from the stone and one on either side of her head. There was a gold band on each wrist and additional gold bands around her waist. Several blue, teardrop-shaped decorations hung from the lowest hip band. She had formed four ghost-like arms around herself.

For Mawile, they all saw her grow, and saw her horns split into two. When the Mega Evolution light exploded for her, it revealed she had a second set of jaws protruding from the back of her head, and both sets had a spiky tuft of hair. The ear-like extensions on her head were longer and had tips with two points. The fur on her legs was magenta, and she had longer fur on her arms with magenta markings around the wrists.

All three Mega Evolved Pokémon let loose powerful winds all about the area, making the Eds covered up and Double D hold onto his hat. Vivillon had difficulty maintaining his balance, Lucario skid back a few inches, and Tyrantrum was left slightly shaken up by the wind exerted.

The Eds uncovered themselves, and they looked nervous as they confronted the Kankers and their Mega Evolution. Eddy didn't wait for the Kankers to strike, so he made his move. "We're not scared of you!"

"Oh? Then why were you cowering when we showed you Mega Evolution?" Lee teased. The Knakers did a unison laugh, taunting the Eds even more.

Eddy moved his arm in an arc. "Whatever! This Team Flare business you're doing is bogus! Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" Eddy commanded. Lucario coated his fist in a red-orange aura, and made a vast leap, soon over Mega Absol.

"(Mega Evolution still won't stop us in the end!)" Lucario declared, punching downwards onto the Dark-Type. Mega Absol jumped back and dodged the attack that struck the ground, making Lucario grunt.

"Vivillon, use Psybeam on Mega Medicham!" Double D commanded. Vivillon then gained slight altitude and unleashed a streaky blue beam with pink circles that raced towards Mega Medicham. Mega Medicham backflipped and dodged the attack, sustaining no damage.

Ed pointed at Mega Mawile. "Let the menacing menace know that we have no bounds! Rock Tomb!" Ed commanded loudly. Tyrantrum raised his read and was outlined in white, and gray rocks formed in the shape of a ring above his head. Tyrantrum then stopped glowing and swung his head downwards, having the Rock Tomb crash into Mega Mawile, causing multiple crashing sounds as they collided with her, yet little damage was dealt.

"Oh my, they're tougher than we've anticipated." Double D said.

Lee extended her arm outwards. "Have at them girls! Absol, Night Slash on that Vivillon!"

Marie extended her arm out. "Use Force Palm on that walking mutt!"

May snorted. "Use Crunch!"

All three Pokémon went for their targets, and Mega Absol's claws glowed purple and she charged right for Vivillon. Mega Medicham had her concentration at its peak and she had a palm and the four ghostly hands out before her. She then went after Lucario. Mega Mawile turned and she opened her gaping two jaws wide open and the teeth inside glowed and extended. She then rushed towards Tyrantrum.

Surprised, the Eds were caught up by the sudden dynamic change. Lucario saw how quick Mega Medicham got close to him, and he tried jerking back then she thrust her palm forward, but that left him vulnerable when the other ghostly appendages thrust towards him, and he was struck right in the face, with Mega Medicham unleashing a powerful palm strike that made a powerful shockwave ripple about and Lucario shot back with a scream and crashed into the wall, right behind Eddy, who flinched once Lucario struck the wall. Eddy looked with sheer astonishment.

"Whoa! What?!" Eddy exclaimed, looking back in disbelief at Lucario slowly falling to the ground with a thud, fainted with many scrapes and bruises from that sheer Force Palm. "That wasn't even called for!"

Mega Medicham kept her composed pose and smirked. "(I hope that token of happiness was sheer blissful pain for your sake.)"

As for Vivillon, he was left off guard with Mega Absol dashing towards him. He was about to flutter backwards, but Mega Absol was too fast, and Vivillon didn't stand a chance with Mega Absol's prowess. The Dark-Type then slashed diagonally.

"(Suffer from this disaster!)" She screeched as she raked her Night Slash across Vivillon, scoring a clean hit, and making a purple burst of energy send winds scattering about, and Vivillon tumbling and landing on his back, fainted.

"Vivillon!" Double D shrieked. "Are you alright?!" Double D quickly returned Vivillon, and Eddy returned Lucario. Double D looked at the poke ball. "You did wonderfully."

For Mega Mawile, she jumped and came downwards onto Tyrantrum's head, bringing her giants jaws around and the the two mouths sank their Crunch attack down on Tyrantrum, making the Rock and Dragon-Type grunt and yelp when he was bit with great prowess, making him stumble back several feet. Mega Mawile jumped off and landed in front, and Tyrantrum got to a knee and huffed.

"(I'm still…hanging in there.)" He huffed.

"(Persistent now, are we?)" Mega Mawile taunted. She turned towards her team. "(Girls~!)"

"(On it!)" Mega Medicham said, jumping into the air with a multitude of flips.

Marie smirked. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" She commanded. Mega Medicham then had her knee glow white, and she went crashing down towards Tyrantrum.

Ed pointed at the incoming threat. "Quick! Dragon Claw!" He commanded, making a raking motion with his hands. Tyrantrum roared and jutted his Dragon Claw attack forwards, the attack scoring a collision with Mega Medicham's knee. Both attacks made rippling winds from the fierce force from both attacks, and it seemed as though they were tied at first, but Mega Medicham's Hi Jump Kick won over after five seconds, and crashed right into Tyrantrum's abdomen, making him gawk and fall backwards with a rumbling thud while Mega Medicham calmly posed in front, taking little damage.

Tyrantrum was found fainted, and Ed drooped and shook with sadness. "My Tyrantrum's fight is over." He said mournfully as he returned Tyrantrum.

The Kankers laughed as they beat the Eds' Pokémon too easily. They had expected more from them, but they knew their Mega Evolution trumped them. "Was that the best you could do?" Lee teased.

Eddy shook and growled, upset over the Kankers and Mega Evolution. "Oh yeah?! You think you're so smug?! Just wait! We're not down yet!" He shouted, enlarging another Poke Ball. "Come on boys! Let's get'em…again!" He shouted.

"Right-O!" Doubke D shouted.

"For the honor of Tyrantrum, we shall slay you!" Ed declared.

All three Eds threw their Poke Balls in unison, and out came their Kanto Starters, as if by chance. The three all let out big roars in challenging the Kankers and their Mega Evolved team.

Blastoise noticed the three before him. "(Hey, aren't those three from the Power Plant?)"

Venusaur blinked and realized it as well. "(Now that you mention it, yah. It is them. They underwent Mega Evolution.)" He stated. "(That Absol from before, she was fast and powerful, watch out.)" He bent his knees slightly, as if readying for an attack.

Charizard stepped forward, his hostile disposition flaring. "(I'm gonna bury you once this is over!)" He declared. "(You think I can be stopped?! You're sadly mistaken!)"

Blastoise looked over towards Charizard. "(Charizard, calm down.)"

Charizard turned harshly towards Blastoise. "(Stay out of my way Blastoise! I refuse to take orders from such weaklings! Dunsparce got lucky!)" He defied. He honestly thought Dunsparce's victory from earlier was a fluke, and Venusaur and Blastoise alike scowled at a low tone.

Lee crossed her arms. "Ready for round three girls?" She asked.

May snorted. "You bet Lee! Mega Mawile! Crunch!" Mega Mawile then turned around, showing her large teeth and jaws, and then extended and glowed, charging right for Blastoise. Double D called for Protect, which protected Blastoise and made Mega Mawile's attack bounce right off, leaving her open for Blastoise to use Water Pulse, which was what Double D called for next. The Water-Type move made a close-range hit right in the face, making an aquatic explosion that made Mega Mawile skid back and grunt, taking some damage and shaking her head to shrug off the water.

Marie extended her arm forward. "Use Hidden Power!" She commanded, and Mega Medicham let loose three light blue orbs circling towards Venusaur, landing a direct hit on his forehead, making a blue burst of energy that made him skid backwards and grunt.

"(Man, that one bit me pretty hard.)" Venusaur commented, the Hidden Power felt like being hit by a Fire-Type move. A pretty good chunk of his HP was siphoned off just like that. Of course, Eddy countered with a move of his own.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Eddy's command was followed by Venusaur shooting multiple light green glowing leaves towards the opponents. The Razor Leaf spiraled away and struck all three Mega Evolved Pokémon, making them jerk back individually, though not much damage was dealt to them. "Use Poison Powder!" Venusaur then released his poisonous attack that went through the and towards Mega Absol, who jumped over head and dodged the attack.

Lee smirked. "Tough luck short stuff! Use Slash!" She shouted. Mega Absol's claws then glowed white and extended. Mega Absol then fell down on Venusaur and slashed her attack down on Venusaur's face, making the Grass and Poison-Type yelp as he skidded back, shaking the ground again and he heaved heavily when the skid ended.

"Fire-breathing lizard, help Venusaur! Show them your Fire Fang of molten pain!" Ed shouted, pointing at Mega Mawile. Charizard spread his wings and sailed ahead towards The Steel and Fairy-Type, opening his mouth and flames were shown.

"Oh no you don't! Use Bite!" Lee shouted.

Mega Absol then had her fangs glow and extend, and she raced towards Charizard. "(Have a taste of my disastrous Bite!)" She declared.

Charizard saw Mega Absol rushing from the corner of his eye and he narrowed his ongoing gaze. "(You honestly think I'm a fool?)" Charizard whipped his head in Mega Absol's direction and both fangs sank into the other Pokémon, making fire erupt on Mega Absol and Charizard winced as Bite sank into him. Both Pokémon yelped and jerked back several feet. Mega Absol grunted as Charizard landed on the ground, his focus off of Mega Mawile.

May moved her hand in an arc and snorted. "Now we got you! Use Crunch!"

"(Fangs for letting your guard down!)" Mega Mawile shouted, turning her head and her two jaws went after Charizard. Charizard immediately turned and saw the two massive jaws heading his way.

Charizard grabbed both jaws and held them in place, trying to keep them away from him. "(You think you can stop me?!)" Charizard shouted in a grunt as he struggled to keep Mega Mawile's attack in place for much longer.

Mega Mawile smirked discreetly and secretly got Charizard right into their trap. Mega Medicham appeared out of the blue and jumped onto Mega Mawile's left jaw in Charizard's left claw. Charizard was caught surprised and Mega Medicham smirked, as she was very light on her feet and that's when things got painful.

Marie extended an arm out. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" She commanded. Mega Medicham followed her orders and her knee glowed white and she lunged at Charizard, striking with her incredibly powerful Fighting-Type move. The attack landed right in Charizard's abdomen, making him gawk and gape at the rippling pain echoing and an air shockwave ripple upon impact. Charizard was sent soaring back with a loud scream, crashing with a powerful thud in front of Blastoise.

Mega Medicham then flipped in the air and saw Blastoise grunting as his teammates were weakened heavily. Marie called for a Force Palm, and Mega Medicham readied a palm that went towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, dodge it!" Double D shouted. "And use Water Pulse!"

"(If I time it just right…)" Blastoise use his keen intelligence and he jerked towards his right at the last second, dodging the Force Palm that struck the ground, leaving a dense crater. Blastoise then made a blue sphere from one of his cannons and fired at Mega Medicham.

Lee extended an arm out. "Use Night Slash!" Her Mega Absol then leaped in between the two, having the Water Pulse head her way. Her claws glowed purple and she slashed downwards, and the Water Pulse vanished, being of no match for Absol's Attack power.

Blastoise grew weary. "(This isn't good. Their offense is far higher than what I had anticipated.)"

Double D looked very nervous. "O-Oh dear, Ed! Eddy! We're in big trouble!"

"So what else is new sockhead?" Eddy said. "Venusaur, cover Blastoise with Razor Leaf!"

Though very tired, Venusaur huffed and he unleashed Razor Leaf. "(I'll cover ya, Blastoise!)" He shouted, shooting the Grass-Type move.

Mega Medicham and the others shot glances at the incoming Razor Leaf, which started separating and spiraled towards them individually. Marie rolled her eyes and extended an arm forward. "Oh please. Use Hidden Power!" Mega Medicham then fired her attack, the blue orbs stopping Razor Leaf cold. Mega Mawile jumped and dodged the ones coming at her, and Mega Absol was told to use Slash, which cut straight through the incoming Razor Leaf, making Venusaur grunt.

"Hurry Blastoise! Use Water Pulse on Mega Mawile!" Double D's command went through and Blastoise fired his Water Pulse attack past Mega Medicham and Mega Absol, making way towards Mega Mawile. When May called for Crunch, Mega Mawile's jaws turned and one jaws hit the incoming Water Pulse, and it burst into small droplets, like a balloon popped.

Blastoise stepped back in shock. "(H-Her Attack is extremely high as well!)" He stammered, and then Mega Mawile lunged after Blastoise, and her second jaw sank into Blastoise's shell making the Shellfish Pokémon yelp as Mega Mawile's Huge Power Ability amplified the pain dished on him.

When Mega Mawile let go, Blastoise stumbled backwards and Mega Absol rushed in upon Lee's orders. "Mega Absol, show'em up with Slash!" Mega Absol then raked Blastoise in a rapid flash and the Water-Type skid backwards, huffing alongside the other Kanto Starters.

"(We're not through with you.)" Charizard huffed, on a knee from damage taken earlier. "(I will not stop until I become a winner above all else!)"

Venusaur huffed. "(These guys are stronger than last time. They're tougher than we've thought, but we can't give up yet.)"

"(I agree.)" Blastoise said. "(These guys are really troublesome, but we've got a mission to help our Trainers see through to their mission.)"

Eddy was seeing the situation in a grim manner. Their Pokémon were pretty battered up, not much HP left for them, and they were facing the Kankers. "But even so, he refused to go down against them. "Hey!" Eddy snarled at the Kankers. "You think this is over? Well, two can play at this game!" He shouted. "Venusaur, get back in there! We have business to finish!"

"(Right!)" Venusaur shouted, standing affirm.

Ed raised his arms. "Oh great Charizard! Let's vanquish these vile monsters!"

Charizard stood affirm as well. "(I couldn't agree more!)" He shouted.

Double D then swallowed. "Very well. Blastoise, shall we proceed in vacating these heathens with our power?"

Blastoise stood affirm. "(Let's shall!)" As Blastoise finished, all three Kanto Starters began to react and they shined a faint light, in which the Eds and their Key Stones reacted to. The Eds individually looked at their Mega Rings, and noticed how they were reacting to the Mega Stones the Kanto Starters were holding.

Double D was the first to speak up. "Eddy, Ed, look! Our Mega Rings are reacting to our Pokémon!" He shouted. "We completely forgotten that since the beginning, they were equipped with their own Mega Stones. Now is the time!"

Eddy smirked, holding up his Mega Ring high in the air. "Can't tell ya how right you are Double D!" He shouted, confidence rising. "Ed! Double D! Let's mess them up!" All three Eds then held up their Mega Rings.

Lee turned towards Marie, hands to her hips. "What the heck are they talking about?" She asked, not hearing the Eds.

"How the heck should I know?" Marie answered rudely. "All I see are-wait, what?!" Marie glanced and recognized their Mega Rings, as they had the same ones.

May snorted and looked slightly shock. "Oh no guys! They can use Mega Evolution like we do!" She exclaimed.

Just then, the Eds tapped their Key Stones embedded into their Mega Rings, and then lights flashed from them. "Mega Evolve!" The Eds shouted in unison, their Pokémon all emanating lights of their own that wiggles about in the air.

The Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokémon got on the defensive as they watched the separate light strings finally attach and inch towards their respective Kanto Starter. When they finally reached them, they all began roaring as they were engulfed in the Mega Evolution light.

Everyone saw Venusaur growing in size, seeing the leaves on his back not only expand slightly, but also a second set sprouted. They saw a flower appear on his forehead as well. They also saw Charizard's neck growing spikes, the horns on his head became pointed, and the wings became pointed. For Blastoise, everyone saw Blastoise's shell sprout a huge cannon, and small shells on the sides of his arms.

When the light exploded for Venusaur, everyone saw that the flower on his back grew larger and two new pink flowers bloomed; one on the forehead and one on his rear. Additional leaves with woody stems grew around the flower that was supported by vines that grew from the base of the flower. He had darker patches of color on his forehead, below the new bloom. His legs and frame also became more sturdy to support the weight of the flower.

For Charizard, when he light exploded, it showed that the body and legs grew physically fit, though his arms remained thin. His color turned black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curved upwards from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of his horns sharpened and became blue, and curved slightly upwards. The brow and claws were larger, and his snout was shorter. The eyes were red with white pupils. He had two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down his lower neck. The trims of the wings divided into large, rounded points and each third joint was adorned with a claw-like spike. He also had blue flames out the sides of his mouth and tail.

When the light exploded for Blastoise, everyone saw that he developed two smaller shells with water cannons over his arms. The two cannons on his back were replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size, which extended forwards over his head, and his eyes turned red, and the ears angled backwards, and he had a small point on his chin.

All three Mega Evolved Pokémon roared, sending very strong winds through the air about the room, making the Eds cover up, as well as the Kankers as their cloaks went about wildly. The remaining certifications and degrees on the walls dropped to the floor from the excess force, and the Kanker's Mega Evolved Pokémon grew nervous from the power unleashed.

"(Something tells me they're not playing around with us anymore. What a disaster.)" Mega Absol remarked.

"(This joyful energy from their resolve, it sickens me.)" Mega Medicham scowled in distaste.

"(This bites, big time.)" Mega Mawile remarked.

The Mega Evolved Kanto Starters stood affirm, ready to fight once more with true power of their own. Mega Blastoise took a second and glanced over himself, seeing the cannons and shells attached to him. "(Not bad.)"

Mega Venusaur shrugged himself, his multitude of leaves shaking about. "(I feel the nature all around me. This power I feel, let's use it for all of our sakes!)" He declared.

Mega Blastoise nodded. "(You got it pal!)"

Mega Charizard look down and saw his color changed and he felt empowered to a great degree. "(This power…it's my true power! I can feel every nerve in me grow in intensity!)" He shouted. "(I SHALL BOW TO NO ONE!)"

Ed pointed at Mega Medicham. "We shall never surrender! Slash the mutated monk with Slash!"

Mega Charizard then rushed in at an alarming speed, his Speed gone up from Mega Evolution. Mega Medicham got on the defensive and grew weary as Mega Charizard's thick claws grew white and extended. He then slashed diagonally, missing as Mega Medicham leaped right, but the spot where Mega Charizrad struck rippled a small shockwave and left a big crater.

Marie turned towards Lee. "Lee! Do something!"

"I'm on it Marie!" Lee shouted. "Mega Absol, use Night Slash and finish that lizard off!" She howled.

Mega Absol followed the command and went after Mega Charizard. Mega Absol's claws glowed purple and she let a powerful battlecry out. "(This wretched disaster before us shall come to an end! The terror this one wields will end!)" She jumped high into the air, reaching the ceiling, and started downwards towards Mega Charizard, who turned and saw Mega Absol incoming.

"(Too slow!)" Mega Charizard shouted, pivoting and swinging his second Slash, which collided with Night Slash, making a shockwave that sent violent winds about the area once again. Mega Absol grunted and pushed with all her might, and Mega Charizard refused to let up either, yet Mega Charizard's Ability, Tough Claws, won out, overpowering Night Slash by a slight margin and made Absol jerk backwards and skid, grunting again in failure.

May looked shocked. "Oh no guys! Mega Charizard is tougher than before!"

The obvious comment earned her a backhand from Lee, leaving May standing with a daze and stars over her head. "Tell us something we don't know! Marie, we gotta get back in there!" Lee barked.

"Don't get all bossy, I know!" Marie hollered back. She turned forwards and extended an arm out. "Mega Medicham, use Force Palm!"

Mega Medicham rushed ahead towards Mega Charizard, with all of her ghostly arms out for her attack to work. Double D extended an arm out. "Mega Blastoise, intercept their assault with Water Pulse!"

"(Ready, aim…fire!)" Mega Blastoise protruded his back cannon and arm cannons, and launched three blue spheres towards Mega Medicham, who immediately jumped to dodge them. Mega Medicham yelped when she was nearly grazed by a sphere, but it still missed. The Water Pulse attack crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater, as big as Charizard's when he used Slash.

Mega Medicham grew weary from the assault, seeing the power Mega Blastoise wield. "(That beautiful array of blue, so destructive.)" She muttered.

Eddy pointed at the opposite side. "Sick'em, Mega Venusaur! Razor Leaf!" Mega Venusaur then fired a multitude of light green glowing leaves that spiraled away towards the enemy. Mega Mawile covered up with her jaws, but still sustained some damage and winced, taking a step back. Mega Medicham saw the increased range in the attack and used her ghostly appendages to block. Even with the appendages, she jerked back and sustained damage. Mega Absol grunted as Razor Leaf made way, and she tried to block with Slash, but the continuous raking only minimized the damage, and Mega Absol howled as jumped back along with her teammates.

"They got us cornered girls. Let's take them all on with one last ditch move!" Lee shouted. She extended her arm forwards. "Mega Absol, use Night Slash!"

"Yeah! Those guys are low on health anyway. They'll be taken out in one hit!" Marie agreed, pointing at Mega Blastoise. "Finish that overgrown seashell with Hi Jump Kick!"

May shook out of her daze and narrowed her eyes and pointed at Mega Charizard. "Use Crunch!"

All three then charged with their respective attacks and respective targets, all charging with great power behind them. The Kanto Starters all readied for them to attack, and they waited for their orders.

"Use Poison Powder!" Eddy shouted.

"Unleash the Slash!" Ed shouted.

"Mega Blastiose, cease Mega Medicham's advances with Protect!" Double D commanded.

All three Pokémon then activated their respective moves, with Venusaur releasing a purple powder when Mega Absol was close enough, which forced Mega Absol to stop advancing and retreat so as not to get poisoned.

Mega Mawile went for her Crunch, and Mega Charizard swiped with Slash, the attack fending off against both jaws, and making the attacks seem as though they were at a standstill. "(Pathetic!)" Mega Charizard swiped again with his other claw, and slashed downwards onto one of Mega Mawile's jaws, which made Mega Mawile feel pain and she jerked backwards and fell on her abdomen.

Mega Medicham went running and her knee glowed white. She jumped, but when she went to strike, Mega Blastoise made the Protect, shielding him from the hardcore attack, and Mega Medicham winced in extreme pain, and shot back. She was on a knee and panting in agony. She only had a couple of HP points left.

Lee grunted, as well as her sisters. "This looks really bad girls." She said.

May looked the most concerned. "They look like they're ready to finish us!"

"Well duh!" Marie retorted.

Eddy smirked. "Alright boys, I say we try out those new moves!"

Double D looked at Eddy with uncertainty. "Now?"

"Why else? Better now than never." Eddy said.

"Last one to use the move is rotten union!" Ed shouted.

"See? Lumpy's on board, so let's do it!" Eddy then moved his hand in an arc. "Go! Mega Venusaur, Grass Pledge!"

"Mega Charizard, unleash the almighty Fire Pledge!" Ed shouted.

Double D saw where this was going and decided to not fight it. "Very well then, I shall welcome this new move with a bang. Mega Blastoise, Water Pledge!"

All three Kanto Starters let loose powerful roars and then they each simultaneously stomped their foot on the ground, and large columns of grass, water, and fire all then raced towards the weakened adversaries, who all cowered and screamed as they saw the three separate incoming pillars join up at them, and then in a flash, everyone saw rainbows, a sea of fire, and a misty swamp. In a brief glint…

…the whole rooftop of the Poke Ball Factory exploded.

Everything was blank, nobody saw much or heard of anything except Pokémon screams and explosions. The Kankers soon came around, as they were seen with shocked expressions as they were sitting up and coughing as the dust cleared. They all saw their Pokémon lying in the middle of a massive crater of a destroyed room, fainted and they reverted back to themselves.

The Eds' Mega Evolved Kanto Starters all roared, making winds fly and everyone gawked. Double D coughed while the remaining dust cleared out, Ed and Eddy looked with awe as they thought they've never seen anymore more beautiful, or destructive, in their lives.

"…whoa." Eddy muttered.

"Good one guys." Ed muttered.

Mega Venusaur looked back at his Trainer with a smile. "(We always like to go out with a bang, right?)" He asked.

Mega Blastoise grinned. "(If that didn't scare them off, I don't know what will?)" He asked.

"(That felt absolutely incredible. I want to break more things!)" Mega Charizard exclaimed.

Mega Venusaur looked around, seeing as how practically everything was destroyed, the walls to the room were no more, and the remains of the ceiling cindered away to nothing. The certifications were no more, and the nearby furniture was left as debris.

"(One flaw though, there's nothing left to destroy pal.)" Mega Venusaur stated. They then shined a light and reverted back to themselves, seeing as how the battle was won.

The Kankers all shook their heads to get out shock and they saw the three before them. The then jerked back up to their feet and turned towards the others.

"Looks like that's our que girls! Time to vamoose!" Lee shouted.

May looked disappointed. "But Lee, what about that guy?" May then pointed to the Company President, who was left frozen in fear as his company's rooftop was literally blown off, and heavily distraught over the Eds' Pokémon causing so much damage in one attack.

"Forget the bum, May!" Lee barked. "Those stupid slackers outside pilfered enough Poke Balls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls from this dump. Our business is done for now." Lee then put the hood over her head.

"Bet the head honcho's probably gonna have up dig for those stupid Heart Scales again as punishment." Marie said in spite.

"No he won't. We did our part." Lee said. May then put her hood over her head and pulled out a smoke bomb. The Kankers all looked back at the Eds. "I gotta tell ya boys, you play rough. We like that." She teased, making the Eds uneasy.

"Till next time!" And that was when May threw the smoke bomb down on the ground, and the entire area was covered in smoke yet again. Everyone covered up and looked to see the Kankers were nowhere in sight, and they were gone just like that.

"(Running away, such cowards.)" Charizard scowled.

Blastoise took a serious tone as well. "(It's just the same, over and over.)"

Venusaur blinked. "(They'll be back, I'm sure.)"

Eddy fist bumped into the air. "Sweet! This Mega Evolution gimmick rocks!" He shouted. "They didn't have a chance." Eddy then returned Venusaur with a confident smirk. "Now, let's go…"

"Now hold up Eddy." Double D said. "We still need to check if the President is okay." Double D and Ed then returned their Blastoise and Charizard, and then walked up towards the shaken up President. The three looked to see him, still shaken up. "Um, sir…?"

"M-M-My…c-c-ccompany…" He stammered, unable to hear anything. "Rooftop…g-gone…blown up…"

Ed leaned in and saw how he was distraught. "Hmmmm. Oh look guys, he reminds me of that victim, who stared into the eyes of the radioactive Gorgon, whose eyes petrified their prey for all eternity."

Double D was slightly concerned. "Oh my, I hope he's okay."

Edy grabbed his two pals and made haste. "And that's our que to! Quick, let's scram before he realizes what happened!" Eddy shouted. He burst through the remains of the doorway and made way down and out the factory, dragging his pals in the wind.

"Oh dear, I hope they take this scenario lightly." Double D hoped, seeing the Poke Ball Factory in the distance without a roof.

"Somebody blowed their top, huh Double D?" Ed asked as he was being dragged in the wind with a very quick Eddy.

Back at the factory, a shadowy figure looked on, as he saw the entire battle, how the Eds' team and then saw the Mega Evolution, the final attack, everything. He and his accomplice looked on, slightly distraught in the eyes as they had twisted expressions on their faces.

"They fought and won every time." Jonny muttered crazily, as if he was starting to go insane. "Those Eds, those rapscallions. They're pesky fiends, yet they stopped them?" He then turned towards Plank. "What's that?...They have the power of Mega Evolution?...Yes, yes! That's what gave them power!"

Jonny then looked on with an insane intent throughout the building, exiting it. "Team Flare, such power. We don't have enough power Plank. Huh?...yes, the darkness and Team Flare has plenty of power. We must have that power…"

He then exited the area, off to who-knows-where with an insane gaze as he was acknowledging Team Flare's superior power that must be a part of.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) –PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Skorupi (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Venoshock, Hone Claws

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female) –PC-

Lv: 37

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

-Goomy (Female) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Flail

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Spritzee (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Electro Ball, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 31

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Tail Whip

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staravia (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Aerial Ace

-Chinchou (Male) –PC-

Lv: 25

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Take Down

**Sarah**

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Remoraid (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

* * *

**I was able to get this chapter done as quickly as I could. I am following the game as closely as I can, while making those tweaks that fit the Ed Edd n Eddy image. I figured this chapter would be vital, for screen time, Kankers, and especially Mega Evolution. I wanted to end that battle with a bang, which literally happened, and I didn't want to have the Eds have Master Balls or Big Nuggets or anything, so I omitted that and have them get nothing but trouble.**

**As always, I have been trying very hard to keep the damage as close to the games as well, so I thought I was fairly accurate when the damage was dealt in some parts. Still, I try and keep the battles enjoyable to read, and ones to be remembered.**

**Though I haven't made any plans yet, I need to make the next chapter a cul-de-sac kids chapter, because you all will be wondering how so much happened off screen, such as Kevin's Chesnaught, and Jimmy's new Chinchou. I've been holding off Sarah's screen time long enough, so next chapter will definitely be about her as well. That's a guarantee.**

**Also, irrelevant, but if you read **_**Fairy Ed**_**, which is a collaboration done by me and RavenousEds, there's a poll you can vote on, so check the story out, vote on the poll, and be happy.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoy the battles, the Eds involved, and the crossover in general, and can't wait for another epic chapter.**

* * *

**Next Time: Morals**


	34. Morals

Chapter 34 – Morals

**Hey loyal readers, Insane Dominator here with good news! First of all, I finally got my EDventures in Kalos Wikia fully updated to last chapter's point. I got the kids' pages updated, and their Pokémon, so check it out. Secondly, I got the final draft of my plans for the next few chapters finished, so a majority of everything written is what I had in the final draft. It took me a couple hours to successfully finish the plans.**

**Let's get reading!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds infiltrate the Poke Ball Factory after their Kanto Starters learned the three Pledge moves. The Factory was overrun by Team Flare, which the Eds had to defeat. They soon quarreled with the Kankers and the pit Mega Evolution against Mega Evolution, with the Eds coming out on top, and quickly vacating before getting into trouble. Meanwhile, Jonny watched from afar with distaste and hunger for power.

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Morals**

Sarah stormed out of the Coumarine City Gym, hopelessly defeated. Her Granbull barely held up against Jumpluff, and both Granbull and Remoraid didn't stand a chance against Weepinbell. She gritted her teeth as she exited the cliff entrance and headed off towards the Pokémon Center and try again.

"Those stupid weeds. The next time I fight him, I'll snip them all!" Sarah growled as she headed south. "Stupid Pokémon can't even take down even one. What bum." Sarah kept her anger fuming until she was a couple feet away from the Center's doors, which was when she noticed three figures coming her way, two riding on a pig.

"Ah, this fine air and refuge among the shores gives Rolf a fresh smell up his nostrils." The son of a shepherd said, riding in on his Gogoat.

Gogoat looked satisfied, taking in a whiff of the air. "(Route 12 and this city alike are really healthy. I never felt so refreshed.)" He said aloud.

Wilfred squealed, and everyone took notice. Everyone stopped and Nazz bent down to look over Wilfred's head. "Is there something wrong?"

Rolf hummed and put his hand under his chin. "Wilfred, is there something that you not like?" Sure enough, Rolf picked up on his pig's senses and he looked forward, seeing Sarah at the doors ahead. Though caught by surprise, this didn't change his moody expression.

"Hello? Migraine-inducing one? Is that you?" Rolf's question made Sarah from afar take full notice of everyone approaching slowly now, and she grew very uneasy and annoyed in a flash.

Sarah had hands to her hips and furrowed her brow. "Well if it isn't the tails of the journey." She mocked. "The heck took you so long to catch up? Kevin's already entering Route 13." She then turned away. "Whatever, I need to heal and kick his butt?"

Nazz and Jimmy turned towards the other as Wilfred paced slowly towards the center doors. "Is she talking about the Gym?" Jimmy only shrugged at Nazz's question.

"Care not of posterior thrashing poofy-haired one and Gogo Nazz-girl." Rolf assured, getting off Gogoat's back. "We have our own creatures and badges that must be obtained. Let us heal and best prepare for what is to come, yes?" Rolf motioned the group ahead, pulling out a Poke Ball and returned his Gogoat.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for this next Gym battle!" Jimmy said, excitement in his voice. "Especially since we found that X-Scissor TM in the bay!"

Nazz then got off Wilfred and ushered him inside. "Yeah dude. You should also see your new Chinchou too It's so cute." With that last comment, the Center's doors closed and the group eased as they were readying for dinner.

* * *

**Route 15 – The Eds**

Unlike the lush, green trees and fields of the Coastal part of Kalos, the Eds traveled through foliage and old leaves of the nest Route. The way the Route was set up with fallen leaves everywhere surprised them, but it was rather expected in a way.

"Oh look guys, I think we've been in Kalos for years!" Ed said. "No, wait, we've traveled into the future!"

Eddy trudged forwards, leaves crunching under his feet as he led the group into tall grass. "Don't get ahead of yourself Ed. Double D, doesn't it feel like fall to you?"

Ed looked about, rather intrigued by how the climate got worse as they went into Mountain Kalos. "I have to agree Eddy. This climate does bring back memories of fall, back when it was still school." Double D sighed, reminiscing in the god old days. "Good times, huh fellows?"

Eddy smirked. "No kidding sockhead. I remember those times we dove into old shovelchin's leaves!" Eddy laughed, slightly hysterical. "Man, sometimes I thought I was gonna bust a gut."

As they spoke, Ed snaked through the foliage and tall grass, following them around silently as Double D spoke. "Rather amusing, I admit, but Kevin's patience wore thin." He chided. Before another sentence could've become coherent, all of the Eds' Holo Casters began going off, making them stop whatever they were doing and reach for their own devices. Ed sprung from the foliage and got his out, and all three saw the same hologram of a person on a desk.

Sitting on the desk was a pink-haired woman with orange glasses. She had on a smile as her slender arms were on the counter. "We're bringing you this special bulletin." She announced, clear for all to listen. "As of this morning, around eleven, the Poke Ball Factory, located in Laverre City, had recently been attacked. The identities of those involves are currently unknown; however, eye witnesses claimed of three boys who single-handedly halted the assault, and the Company President of the Factory is currently being questioned. The identities of these three are currently unknown." She announced. "However, Poke Ball sales are not expected to be affected by this calamity."

After all of that was said, the Holo Clip stopped transmitting, and the Eds were left in a state of shock. Eddy looked baffled, Double D worried, and Ed…indifferent.

"Did you see that?" Eddy asked before getting up to their faces and towered over them as they leaned back. "We're on the news! We're hitting the big time now!" He shouted, and jumped off his pals and started jittering all about.

S to where Eddy was ecstatic, Double D was very worried. "Eddy, I fail to see how this event is uplifting." He said, starting to get nervous. "We might be convicted for crimes! We blew up an entire building top!"

Eddy turned back towards Double D, pinching his cheek. "Ah quit worrying. You're just like my mom." He let go ad Double D shook his head to relief his cheek of pain. "As long as we keep moving, we'll be fine."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Eddy. Just because we did yet another good deed, doesn't mean we're out of the woods. I agree when we must trek onwards, but it's best to keep our profiles low until further notice."

Ed then butted in. "Do we get disguises like pumpkins?"

"Not quite Ed." Double D said. They all then stopped moving when Eddy spotted something ahead. They all were in the tall, light green grass, as Eddy encountered a new Pokémon.

They encountered a small, bipedal Pokémon. She had a rounded red and black head with a silver blade extending from the front. Her face was grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protruded from her black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. Her red arms that ended with knife-like blades instead of hands, and her legs were red with two-toed feet.

Ed was caught being startled. "It's the Shredder from 'Attack of the Garbage Disposables'!" He exclaimed.

Eddy turned towards Ed. "Not helping Ed!" He then looked ahead and he pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. __Blades comprise this Pokémon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river."_

Eddy narrowed his eyes, taking in and was piqued by Pawniard's design. "Sharp blades huh…" He trailed off as he was using his wits and smirked after coming to a decision. "Alright, I'll catch it!"

Double D was caught surprised. "Eddy, are you serious?!"

"Heck ya! Just look at that thing!" He pointed at Pawniard, a claw to her hip. "Those blades will make us win every battle! Punks won't even come three feet before getting a cut."

"Prepare the Band-Aids Double D." Ed said, in which Double D groaned. Though secretly, he didn't mind Eddy capturing this one. It looked to be a Steel-Type, and Steel-Types would be of some help if push came to shove.

"Very well then, please be careful and keep your distance Eddy." Double D warned.

All Eddy did was stand affirm and faced Pawniard with a confident smirk. "Okay Greninja! Let's catch this walking knife!"

Greninja appeared out of his Poke Ball, facing ahead towards Pawniard with upmost caution. "(Okay you two-footed sawblade, let's tango.)"

Pawniard turned her head away, fairly ticked. "(Hm, as long as my blades don't dent or dull, I could tango all day.)" She then turned towards Greninja and had her claws out for Slash. "(But I'm not so subtle with my dance partners.)"

With any hesitation, Pawniard dashed towards Greninja, readying Slash. Eddy called for Water Shuriken, to which Greninja compressed water and he fired the rapid fast attack at Pawniard. Pawniard slashed with haste, her Slash cutting away at Greninja's individual Water Shuriken. Seeing as how Pawniard was getting close, Greninja jerked away to avoid her vertically downward Slash, seeing foliage fumble about and get cut up.

"Use Water Pulse!" Eddy shouted, arm extended.

Greninja jumped into the air, arms centered around a blue sphere. "(Have at this!)" Greninja then fired his Water Pulse towards Pawniard, who showed no coward behavior.

Pawniard readied Metal Claw and her claws glowed silver. "(Just try and stop me!)" Pawniard lunged at the incoming attack, of which easily overpowered her own Metal Claw and she was hit, the water exploding. From the aquatic explosion, Pawniard fell straight down, hitting the ground with a thud.

Pawniard grumbled as she stood up, fairly annoyed by Greninja's attack. "(You gum-flapping jerk! I hate having rust on my blades!)" She exclaimed.

Greninja raised a grow. "(Guess someone's vanity is a bit overboard.)" He teased. Eddy then yelled for Smack Down, the sphere being launched with the same motion as Water Pulse. The attack hit Pawniard's center, and she gagged as she flew back and landed in a pile of leaves, cushioning her landing.

"Eddy, capture it and hone its skills!" Ed shouted, pointing at the very injured Pawniard.

"Tell me something I don't know Ed." Eddy then threw his Poke Ball at Pawniard, whose HP was very low. The ball rattled in the foliage for a few moments before they all heard a 'Ding!' sound, and Eddy smirked and turned towards his group. "See, nothing to it!"

"Um, Eddy?" Double D motioned.

"What?" Eddy turned back and saw that the Poke Ball from before had vanished, and he instantly got slightly paranoid. "Hey! How'd the heck did it get taken like that?!"

Double D blinked and turned towards Eddy. "Eddy, remember? You have six Pokémon already."

Eddy then realized this and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! That's right!"

Double D then walked ahead and turned around towards Eddy. "Given how I already swapped out Alakazam and Vivillon for Helioptile and Lapras, and how Ed swapped out his Malamar and Tyrantrum for Skuntank and Goomy before we all departed Laverre City, we'll have to swap Pokémon once we reach the next town."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Fine." He then returned Greninja and started looking excited. "Oh, oh boy, I can't wait to try out that thing!" The Eds then ventured onwards through the Route, continuing on with battles and training through the autumn air of the Route.

* * *

**Coumarine City – Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

The three, or in this case four, conversed. As they did, their Pokémon did as well, though Sarah's weren't so subtle.

"(Well shoot, you guys got it easy!)" Remoraid complained. "(I envy you guys.)"

Hawlucha kept his arms crossed. "(I wouldn't say easy, but the training is very fair.)"

Pikachu looked at Hawlucha. "(Yeah, and besides, thanks to that trip to Azure Bay, not only did we gain levels, but we got a new friend. Right?)"

Pikachu turned towards the new Pokémon Jimmy had acquired in Azure Bay. He was a small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. Chinchou's eyes had pupils much like a plus sign. He had two antennae that were positioned on his rear like two tails. There was a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each antenna.

Chinchou was new, and he was rather quiet, but he was compliant. He was taken out along with Furfrou in exchange for Floette and Jumpluff. Rolf had recently swapped out his Grumpig for his Miltank.

Chinchou just nodded. "(I guess. It's nice to meet you guys.)" He said, rather quietly, yet pleasantly.

"(Me too! We're gonna be great friends! I just know it!)" Sylveon cheered, to which Chinchou grinned.

Rolf drank a bottle of water while Nazz dined on her sandwich. She ate it wildly and chewed, swallowing down the last bit. Jimmy ate some food he stored up on from Shalour City, mainly eating some soup. He dined and they all watched their Pokémon eat.

"Dude, Azure Bay was totally amazing. Lots of Water-Types." Nazz restated. "I wish I caught something, but leveling up my Pokémon is just as good!"

"Rolf agrees." The son of a shepherd stated. "Our little flock has trained very hard, yes? We should best understand what this TM that is X-Scissor, and teach it to whom is available."

Nazz nodded, and then looked back at her Pokémon, all eating. She then caught Spritzee in the corner of her eye, glancing over towards Nazz school backpack.

Spritzee was caught curious all morning and day. "(That smell, it still makes me wonder.)" She said, and gently floated away and towards Nazz, looking up at her, eye-leveled.

"What is it Spritzee?" Nazz asked.

Rolf munched into his grapes, looking about and sniffing the air. He then thought of something rather peculiar. "Have you no brains? Your Spritzee must be smelling what has been lingering through the air and devouring Rolf's nose all morning."

"You mean this?" Nazz pulled out her Sachet from her bag, which gave off an aroma that piqued Spritzee greatly.

Immediately, Spritzee perked up. "(Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!)" Spritzee fluttered about, satisfaction all over her face. Nazz thought of the act kind of adorable.

"Aw, you want the Sachet to hold on to?" Nazz asked, motherly. Spritzee nodded, and Nazz handed the Sachet over. "There you go little dude."

"(Yipee!)" Spritzee cheered, the sweet aroma making her feel refreshed. "(Thank you!)" Nazz hasn't seen Spritze this satisfied in so long. Perhaps this was the first time she saw Spritzee actually looking super happy. All Nazz did was smile.

Jimmy was currently reading a book on Fairy-Types from the Pokémon Center's library section, and he was caught surprised when he found a page on Spritzee. It was an important page, and he immediately left his soup where it was and went over towards Nazz and Spritzee.

"Nazz!" Jimmy shouted.

Nazz and Rolf turned towards him. "What is it dude?" She asked.

Jimmy held out the book to her. "Look what I've read!" Jimmy showed Nazz a chapter on Spritzee, and Nazz and Spritzee alike looked at the page with keen interest, seeing all of Spritzee's stats, and they saw a section on how Spritzee evolve.

"No way!" Nazz exclaimed, holding the book close and saw the contents for Spritzee's Evolution, even Spritzee was left surprised.

Rolf was interested. "Hello?"

"In order for Spritzee to evolve, it needs to be traded while holding a Sachet." She recited. It took a few moments to understand, but Rolf stood up.

Rolf pointed upwards. "Fear not, for Rolf shall help you with this need of Evolution!" He declared. He then turned towards Spritzee. "Floating aroma one, do you accept this assistance of Rolf for Evolution?"

Spritzee was slightly concerned about herself, and how she would smell, but then again, she's stuck this long with them, having all sorts of smells envelope her. Why would this be different?

Spritzee nodded. "(Okay.)"

Rolf turned towards Nazz. "Very good. Let us begin!" He immediately returned his Miltank, much to her indifference, and held the Poke Ball out. "Now gogo Nazz-girl, the manual that I have read before this journey tells Rolf that this trade shall be enabled. Are you ready?"

"Yeah dude! Let's!" Nazz then returned Spritzee and then she held out her Poke Ball. "All set dude! Let's try it out!"

The Poke Balls then simultaneously responded to the Trade sequence, and then they floated into the air above, where they escalate as Jimmy awed at the spectacle of Pokémon Trade just like that. The Poke Balls floated up so high that they reached the ceiling, where they rotated around the other. The Poke Balls then descended, floating downwards until they stopped in the opposite palm.

Just like that, the process was complete. "I…guess that's it dude." Nazz said, the awkward tension rising after a long pause.

"Hmm. Does Spritzee not wish to undergo-!" Just as he said that, Spritzee appeared out of her Poke Ball, floating in the air and still holding onto the Sachet.

"(T-This scent…it's strange, yet…intriguing…)" Spritzee then started to glow light blue with an energy field, and everyone, including the Pokémon, watched as Spritzee evolved.

"(Frogadier sees the light of pure transformation happening before us.)" Rolf's Frogadier said.

Jimmy awed yet again as Nazz smiled greatly. "Awesome! Spritzee is finally evolving!"

Gardevoir smiled. "(Spritzee is sure to grow stronger. Let us see what she becomes.)"

"(That's so cool! Evolution is happening right in front of us!)" Jimmy's Braixen said. They all watched Spritzee lower to the ground, where she gained some height, widened out, achieved a skirt, and grew appendages.

When the light exploded, it revealed a small, bipedal, bird-like Pokémon. Her body was purple and covered by a pink fur or feather-like coat, with a black bow on her lower back. Her face resembled a masquerade mask. She had a pair of purple, ox horn-shaped ears with a yellow center. She had eyes with red sclera, black irises, red pupils, and full, black eye lashes. She also had three sharp claws on each small hand.

The evolved Fairy-Type blinked, and took in the aroma around her. She sniffed about. "(…hm. A rather…new aroma. This is something interesting.)" She said.

Nazz looked at her newly-evolved Fairy-Type, awe and shock over her face. "This is so rad guys!" Nazz exclaimed. "My Spritzee finally evolved!" She then reached into her bag and pulled out her Pokedex. "Now, let's see what we have here." The Pokedex then showed a picture of the bird-like creature in front of her and began speaking.

_"Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokémon. It devises various scents, pleasant and unpleasant, and emits scents that its enemies dislike in order to gain an edge in battle."_

Nazz basked in her Aromatisse and everyone gave grins, and the Pokémon themselves were piqued at Aromatisse. Furfrou was the first to speak. He sniffed the air, and he looked back at the newly-evolved Fairy-Type. "(Oh wow, this smell is pleasant. My sinuses are feeling refreshed.)"

Pikachu sniffed the air and was al happy as well, the aroma making her feel relaxed. "(Ahhhhh.)" She sighed.

"(This smells so good, it's like therapy to our noses.)" Wormadam said.

With a satisfied Aromatisse now feeling glad she evolved, her smells became more potent in affect. She felt glad. She was returned by Nazz soon enough, and Rolf and Nazz traded back, with the Poke Balls floating up to the air and coming down in the Trainers' hands.

"Rolf is humbled by the contribution he made to the Evolution of the one who smells fresher than fresh-picked flowers." The son of a shepherd commented.

Though all good things must come to an end, unfortunately.

As Jimmy opened his mouth for a nice comment, Sarah's voice rang through the area like a church bell. "WHAT?!" Jimmy and everyone turned their heads, startled by Sarah's sudden yelling. She was currently having a conversation with her parents that Professor Sycamore warned. You couldn't hear much nor see their disappointed faces on the PC screen, but Sarah's parents were explaining details that Sarah fumed over, clearly seen by her angered eyes and clenched fists that shook violently.

"FINE! I COULDN'T CARE LESS! I'LL CATCH UP AND SHOW HIM MYSELF THAT I'M A FAR BETTER TRAINER THAN ANYONE!" She screamed. "YOU WATCH ME YOU OLD FARTS!" She then deliberately punched the PC screen, breaking it, and Nurse Joy squealed in a panic.

Many Trainers nearby looked on with shock, some scared, some angry that they couldn't switch Pokémon from their PC because of her, and many gave disapproving expressions. You could fel the unsettling atmosphere, and Sarah was right in the middle of it.

She huffed in anger and breathed heavily, and she twitched her fingers and growled above. Many vacated the area, and many stood by as Sarah fumed her way towards her Pokémon. "Come on Granbull, Remoraid, we're leaving for that dumb badge!" She shouted, returning them to their Poke Balls with no say.

"Sarah? What was that all about?" Nazz asked, slightly scared.

Sarah turned towards her, her angry expression unaverred. "None of your beeswax! Wake up!"

Nazz's Braixen stood up, as did Jimmy's Furfrou, both ready to get defensive when the situation called for it; in fact, everyone was ready as they were standing up and looking at Sarah with defensive expressions.

"Sarah, please?" Jimmy asked calmly. "Tell us?"

A sheer moment of struggle and hesitation brewed, and soon enough Sarah coughed up. "You wanna know what happened?! My parents say that I'm unqualified to be a Trainer!" She shouted. "They said that my idiot brother just got his sixth Gym Badge this morning! That's so unfair!"

The kids turned towards the other, slight shocked on their faces. "The Dodo-brained Ed-boy?" Rolf questioned.

"How did he get so far?!" Out of pure rage, Sarah grabbed a nearby stool and screamed, throwing it aside and having it hit a wall. "I can't believe this! It's all Ed's fault! I should be ahead and showing him!"

Jimmy and the others were a little scared. Sarah's behavior just peaked, she could destroy everything around her if nothing was done. Nazz, having a mother's instinct from babysitting, thought it'd be best to try and ease her discomfort, knowing it might not proof healthy.

Nazz walked close to a rampaging and huffing Sarah. She had her hands up in defense. "Look Sarah, try and chill out. Just hear us out." Nazz implored.

Sarah pointed a her. "Take a hike dollface! I'm gonna face that Gym again and win! No matter what it takes!"

Before Sarah could bolt out, Nazz grabbed her by the backpack, making Sarah jerk to the ground. This action aggravated Sarah, and she was found being held back by the backpack, flailing in place. "HEY!" She barked.

"Oh no you don't Sarah! You need a time out!" Nazz chided harshly, making Sarah jerk. She then let go of Sarah's backpack, and Sarah turned to face her. "What you need is a healthy education young lady. You're gonna watch our Gym battles before you go and get your Pokémon hurt!"

Her tone was nothing but demanding, and Sarah thought not. She couldn't take it from her parents, and she always goy what she wanted, whether she had to take it or not. Sarah huffed and crossed her arms, turning away, and then began walking out the doors. "Fine, I could use whatever I learn to beat that geezer anyway." She reasoned.

Nazz rubbed her head. "This can't end well." She gathered her Pokémon and was accompanied by Rolf and Jimmy as they exited the Pokémon Center and eventually made way towards the Coumarine Gym.

Things were settled, and Jimmy was suited to go first. Jimmy, on the battlefield in the humungous tree, was all jittery for his battle.

"The Gym battle between Jimmy of Peach Creek, and Ramos, the Coumarine City Gym Leader, will now begin." The referee shouted. "Each side will use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon at any time."

Nazz, Rolf, and Sarah all watched from the sidelines, with Wilfred snorting and sniffing the ground. Sarah had a pouty expression. Honestly, she wanted her badge that instant, but seeing as how she was inexperienced with battling (and caring for that matter), she had to examine the match. She could use the material to her advantage.

"Go, Jimmy!" Nazz cheered.

"Show the elder won what you can do boy Jimmy!" Rolf shouted. "Make his unions shrivel!"

Ramos smiled and brought a Poke Ball out. "My there young one, you got spunk. Now, let's do this! Jumpluff, come on out!"

Ramos's Jumpluff then appeared out of his Poke Ball, floating in the air above the battlefield. "(Oh what a joyful battle!)" He cheered.

Jimmy was caught surprised. "Oh! It's just like mine!" He happily said. "I should've brought mine!"

Sarah's patience ran thin. "Just throw out your Pokémon already!"

Rolf raised a brow at Sarah. "Young one, do not taunt boy Jimmy when he must face this trial alone." He stated, to which Sarah's expression grew sourer.

"Alright! Let's do this Pikachu!" Jimmy threw out a Poke Ball, revealing his Pikachu out on the battlefield.

Pikachu sparked her cheeks in readiness. "(Alright, let's get started!)"

The ref, with no delay, brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Ramos brought his scissors forwards, snipping them in the air. "Alright Jumpluff, show this whippersnapper what we got! Use Leech Seed!"

Jumpluff then twirled in the air, doing a while three-sixty spin and gained a little altitude in conjunction. He then spat out seeds that went after Pikachu. Pikachu nimbly jumped at the last second and managed to dodged the Leech Seed that spat on the ground.

Jimmy's snake tattoo on his head was showing towards Ramos as he called his attack. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" He commanded.

"(Let's slow them down!)" Pikachu twisted herself in the air, her tail now facing Jumpluff as she let loose yellow energy rings that went after Jumpluff. Jumpluff was coated by the Thunder Wave successfully, paralyzing him and leaving him twitching and descending several feet.

Jumpluff was covered in yellow sparks as he felt paralyzed. "(N-no jo-oy in p-paralys-sis.)" He muttered.

"Not a bad start." Ramos admitted.

Pikachu landed on the ground, where Jimmy extended his arm out. "Use Slam and nail that Jumpluff!" Pikachu did as told and she dashed on all fours towards Jumpluff. When she got close enough, she let loose a battlecry as she leaped into the air to Jumpluff's low elevation and swung her tail around, hitting Jumpluff in the face like a bat to a baseball. Her tail whacked Jumpluff, sending him tumbling diagonally downwards into the battlefield, making dust scatter in a small area.

Piachu landed on all fours, Jimmy holding a happy fist. "Nice job Pikachu!"

"(That showed him!)" She said, being aware as Jumpluff ascended back up again. "(Sure he's stunned, but he's not down yet.)"

Jumpluff twitched as he was paralyzed still. "(I-I'll still battle with joy!)" Ramos then called for another Leech Seed attack, in which Jumpluff followed the same motions as last time, but slower. He spitted out seeds at Pikachu once more, only for history to repeat itself as she dodged, jumping and evading the Grass-Type move.

While in midair, Pikachu's cheeks sparked. Jimmy pointed at Jumpluff. "Use Thunderbolt! Now!" Jimmy's command was heard as Pikachu then sparked up in the air and let loose her Thunderbolt attack, the Electric-Type move rushing ahead and zapped Jumpluff with intensity to spare.

Jumpluff winced as the Thunderbolt ended, making him feel less HP remaining. The paralysis had no benefits as he hadn't had much energy left. Ramos took noticed and was left surprised. "My, my, such connection."

"Way to go Jimmy!" Nazz cheered.

Rolf crossed his arms. "Young Jimmy's usage of his Pikachu's moves has him winning this arduous trial of warrior torment." All Sarah did was gaze at the battle with slight interest.

Jimmy moved his hand in an arc. "Great Pikachu! Now use Slam!" Pikachu then went to use her Normal-Type move, and closed in on Jumpluff. However, the Grass and Flying-Type wasn't down yet.

Ramos snipped his scissors. "We won't be mowed down yet. Use Grass Knot!" Jumpluff then had his eyes glow light green, where the ground under Pikachu protruded vines that twirled and snared her feet, stopping her attack in midair.

"(O-Oh man, I got snared-!)" Pikachu was then slammed to the ground when the vines arced downwards, her body hitting the ground and making small amounts of dust fly.

Instantly, Jimmy got concerned. "Pikachu!" He shouted. The vines retracted back into the ground, and Pikachu slowly goy back up, shaking herself to relieve the small amount of pain.

"Now use Acrobatics!" Ramos commanded, and Jumpluff then zoomed right into Pikachu, moving in rapid succession and hitting Pikachu on the sides, making her jerk in all directions, eventually Jumpluff finished by slamming into Pikachu's front, making the Electric-Type sail back and skid to a thud.

Pikachu grunted as her HP was down to half. "(Well, that could've gone better.)" She grumbled.

Jimmy gave a small pouty face, left to ponder. "Hmmm…okay!" His confidence grew back again as he pointed forwards. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"(Coming right up!)" Pikachu then remained still and she delivered yet another Thunderbolt attack, in which went directly at Jumpluff. Jumpluff managed to shift and dodge to his right, and went to zoom in towards Pikachu.

Ramos snipped his scissors. "Use Acrobatics!"

Jumpluff then zoomed in at a greater speed, heading towards Pikachu with great velocity. "(This shall be so joyful-!" He was stopped when he began twitching and the yellow sparks returned. He slowed down greatly and he wobbled and tilted in the air until coming to a halt, the attacked unable to be executed due to the paralysis.

"Well I'll be." Ramos muttered.

Jimmy smiled. "Oh goody! The paralysis worked, just like I hoped it would! Now let's stop that Jumpluff while we still can!" Jimmy moved his hand in an arc. "Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu sparked and she jumped into the air, her tail forming a sphere of electricity.

"(Try and dodge this!)" Pikachu spun and whipped her tail, the attack hurling at Jumpluff. Jumpluff was still unable to act and he was hit head-on with Electro Ball, the Electric-Type move engulfing the Grass and Flying-Type in a yellow explosion of sparks. The attack echoed and everyone looked on as Jumpluff plummeted from the explosion that cleared up. Jumpluff landed on his back with a soft thud, small dust scattering about. He was covered in yellow sparks, defeated.

The ref called it. "Jumpluff is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" He announced.

Jimmy smiled happily. "You did it, Pikachu!" He cheered.

"(Score one for us!)" The Electric-Type cheered, but not much enthusiasm due to the damage she took.

Rolf and Nazz clapped, both satisfied with Jimmy's display. "Wait to go dude!" Nazz happily cheered. "You too little dude!"

Rolf took out his Pokedex and scanned Pikachu, measuring her HP remaining. "Hmmm, the shocking one only lost half her health. Even so, boy Jimmy played this trial out very well." He commemorated.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "That was a snoozefest." She scowled. "My Granbull took that thing out regardless."

"Ah, but did your canine lose as much HP as did Pikachu?" Rolf asked.

"Shut up!" Sarah shouted, defying that it was a close call when Granbull fought. "Can't believe this. Stupid battling and everything." She just looked on as the battle progressed.

* * *

**Route 15 – The Eds**

Double D was in a battle against a Hex Maniac, and her Pokémon she had brought out was small and round, with a bluish-white body shaped like a wind chime. She had beady, yellow eyes and three stubby limbs. Her body was a horizontal amaranth-colored pattern. Underneath the body extended a long, tag-like tail that had amaranth patterning at the bottom. A yellow, globular growth that resembled a suction cup or a sucker was connected to the top of her body.

Double D took a moment to analyze the Pokémon before him.

_"Chimecho, the Wind Chime Pokémon. It uses the sucker on its head to hang from a tree or from eaves. It can produce seven different tones."_

Taking a minute, Double D considered Chimecho's attributes. "If I had to guess, then I'd say that I should use a Pokémon to cover up a vast distance." Double D then pulled out a Poke Ball. "Alright, shall we proceed? Delphox, let's battle!"

Double D's Delphox then appeared out on the autumn foliage, looking calm yet eager to battle. "(I am ready, willing, and able. Let's do our best and trounce this battle!"

Eddy brought his hand down in a lazy chop. "Let the battle begin!" He shouted.

The Hex Maniac moved her hand in a slow arc. "Use Psywave!" She commanded mischievously.

"(I will use to hurt you, so you will be defeated, and experience failure, so ha!)" Chimecho said, unleashing a multicolored wave of energy at Delphox.

Double D saw the attack coming and moved his hand in an arc. "Use Light Screen and reduce to blow!" Delphox followed his orders, and he brought his stick out of his fur and the tip lit ablaze. He moved it in a circle and a rainbow-colored shield appeared in front, taking the Psywave. After the attack, Delphox didn't even budge.

"(No pain?)" Chimecho said.

Delphox kept his calm demeanor. "(Light Screen cut your assault in half, and besides, that one attack hardly siphoned a few points off of my HP to begin with.)" The Fire and Psychic-Type informed.

"Very well executed Delphox, now use Mystical Fire!" Double D exclaimed. Delphox then spun his wand around in a full circle, making a ring of fire, from which Delphox released a stream of fire through. The Fire-Type move blazed through the cool air towards Chimecho, scoring a scorching hit, the attack bursting with flame-like fireworks in Chinecho's place.

The Psychic-Type flew back from the fiery burst and was seen with burn marks, and was coated in a blue aura, signaling her Special Attack decrease.

The Hex Maniac moved her arm in another slow arc. "Use Psywave again!" She commanded. Chimecho then emanated the same attack once more, but to only have the attack be absorbed and reduced by Light Screen, with Delphox taking hardly any damage once more.

"Double D's majestical fox's force field is too strong for the balloon with a tail." Ed pointed out while Eddy continued to examine as the referee, despite knowing the results.

"Alright Delphox, execute Flamethrower!" Double D commanded. Delphox then showed his wand to Chimecho and unleashed his stream of fire directly from said wand, the forceful and hot Fire-Type move scorching with more power than Mystical Fire, and the attack shot Chimecho directly, swallowing her in an even greater explosion of fire.

"This can't be!" The Hex Maniac shouted as Chimecho plummeted straight down, landing on fallen leaves and sizzling.

Eddy raised an arm for Double D's side. "Chimecho is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner! The victory goes to Double D!" Eddy shouted.

Double D went up to Delphox with a smile. "A job well-done there. Nice execution with Flamethrower."

"(And my raise to you; for such great commanding.)" Delphox replied as Double D was given the prize money for victory.

* * *

**Coumarine Gym – Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

Jimmy's Braixen was sent soaring after being struck by Gogoat's Bulldoze, making the Fire-Type yelp and land on his back, dust flying with his loud thud. When the dust cleared out, it showed that Braixen had fainted, groaning in pain.

The referee raised his arm for Ramos's side. "Braixen is unable to battle, Gogoat is the winner!"

"Braixen!" Jimmy shouted in distress, seeing how his Fire-Type was defeated by Gogoat's Ground-Type move. He looked on, startled, yet he accepted Braixen's defeat much to his own chagrin. His Pikachu being defeated by Weepinbell was bad enough, in which Braixen took care of, now he was left with one to use.

Nazz clapped supportively. "That was a good try Jimmy."

"Rolf gives boy Jimmy the alphabet 'A' for effort, yes?" Rolf said, as to where Wilfred sniffed Rolf's jeans. "The two-footed furry one that can enflame had dealt some damage onto the lookalike of my Gogoat."

As Jimmy returned Braixen, Sarah gave a twisted expression. "This fight stinks!" She said angrily.

"Silence!" Rolf demanded, making Sarah grumble and cross her arms.

"This is stupid." She grumbled.

Jimmy enlarged his last Poke Ball and pointed it at Gogoat. "I am not down yet!" Jimmy shouted courageously. He then threw his Poke Ball. "Staravia, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing his Normal and Flying-Type. Staravia spread his wings out as he was brought out. "(Let's hit them hard!)" He shouted, stoic and ready for battle upon Jimmy's command. Staravia circled about until coming to a full loop and halted and flapped in the air above the battlefield.

Ramos looked impressed. "A Flying-Type sunny? Not a bad move there." He commented, briefly seeing Staravia's Intimidate lower Gogoat's Attack prowess. He then swiped his scissors across. "Now Gogoat, use Take Down!" Gogoat then charged in to attack being engulfed in light bronze energy with a force field. The large Grass-Type charged right for Staravia.

Staravia flapped in place as he heard Jimmy's commands. "Staravia, dodge it!" Staravia then followed Jimmy's orders and ascended in a rapid motion, with Gogoat barging from below, missing his attack. Up in the air, sun shined down on Staravia's back, making him look like a shadow. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

Staravia then pointed his body downwards and became a blur. "(Deal with…_this_!)" Staravia rammed his fast body as he put emphasis on the last phrase. The Flying-Type move made its mark, hitting Gogoat square in the head, making a ripple in the air from the force of the attack.

Gogoat skid back several feet, damaged from the Aerial Ace. He shook his head and looked back at Staravia. "(Not bad, ya whippersnapper.)" He commended.

Ramos smiled. "Not bad. Speedy now." He then snipped his scissors. "So let's tangle it up! Grass Knot!"

Gogoat then had his eyes glow light green, in which vines arose from the ground and twirled. The vines caught Staravia off guard as the attack came from below, grabbing his talons and legs. Staravia wailed as he was then sent towards the ground, making a rather big thud.

"Now, use Take Down!" Gogoat followed Ramos's command and followed through with Take Down, the attack making way towards a grounded Staravia.

"His bird's gonna get hit at this rate." Sarah commented. "He's done for."

Rolf raised a brow and wagged a finger in front of Sarah. "Ah, ah, ah. You have much to learn, and morals to achieve." He said, and glanced back at the battlefield.

Jimmy saw Gogoat running closer, and saw Staravia starting to get up. Jimmy had to make a quick call, and new the protocol. He grinned, confidence back, and moved his arm in an arc. "Use Double Team!"

Staravia looked up and saw Gogoat incoming. He had little time, but nothing he couldn't handle. "(Got it covered!)" Staravia then flashed repeatedly, each time making multiple illusionary copies in a vast area, which made Gogoat slow down to a stop, as he turned and looked to see himself surrounded by many Staravia on the ground.

Ramos looked impressed. "Impressive."

Jimmy pointed up and then back down. "Use Wing Attack!"

All of the Staravia then spread their wings and ascended a few feet, dashing towards Gogoat with all wings glowing. All of the illusions passed through the startled Grass-Type, leaving him open when Staravia came shooting from the front, grazing his front with his Wing Attack, making Gogoat skid back even more, feeling his energy siphon off greatly.

When Gogoat grunted and looked exhausted, that was when Jimmy pointed at him. "Now! Aerial Ace!" His command shot through ears and Staravia became a big blur once more. Without even time to blink, Staravia zoomed past Gogoat in a rapid motion, positioning himself in the air behind Gogoat as the latter was engulfed in a white burst of energy and yelped loudly.

When the smoke cleared out, everyone was on edge and looked out to see that Gogoat had fainted.

The referee called it. "Gogoat is unable to battle, Staravia is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Jimmy of Peach Creek!"

"Oh yay Staravia! We did it!" Jimmy shouted as Staravia flapped his wings and landed in front of Jimmy, looking back at his Trainer with glee and a smile as Jimmy hugged him. "We did it!"

"(Our hard work paid off.)" Staravia said. Jimmy soon pulled away, still smiling, and Staravia was still on the ground as he was then engulfed in a blue light, surprising him. He was then engulfed in an energy field.

Jimmy looked surprised. "Oh my gosh, Staravia you're evolving!"

Nazz and everyone else gathered around as Staravia's height significantly grew, his wings expanded, the tuff on his head changed, and his tail feathers altered. When the light exploded, they all saw a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon. He had small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There was a circular white patch on the forehead. Large, white markings covered his throat and chest, separated by a black ruff around the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extended over his head, nearly reaching the tip of his beak. He had wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons.

The Normal and Flying-Type looked around, seeing the shocked faces on the humans' faces. "(Well, that happened.)"

"Oh boy! You did it! Your training really made you evolve!" Jimmy jittered, petting the avian's side, to which he didn't mind.

Rolf got out his Pokedex and analyzed what Staravia evolved into.

_"Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon."_

Sarah was impressed, but still didn't see the big deal. "Fine, whatever. I could still beat your bird with Granbull if I wanted to." She said. "My Granbull's Attack is high anyway."

Staraptor spread his wings to her. "(Care to learn your place?!)" He scowled, making Sarah jerk back.

Nazz turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, cool it." She said, walking up and petting Staraptor gently, calming him down somewhat. She then turned back and looked with disappointment. "Where did you get off Sarah? What happened with you? You're even worse than Kevin."

"WHAT?!" Sarah scowled. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! MY STUPID BROTHER MADE ME GO HERE!"

"Feeble-minded one!" Rolf howled. "Have you turnips for brains? It is because of your ways that Ed-boy courageously took this trial."

Sarah gritted her teeth. "Ask me if I care! Don't get in my way!" Sarah then watched Ramos give Jimmy his well-earned Plant Badge, Grass Knot TM, and prize money. After which, she put herself in font of Jimmy. "Alright old-timer, I'm going next!"

Nazz gave a scowl. "Sarah, that's very unfair you know."

Sarah turned towards Nazz. "Take a hike I said!" She then gave a meek smile towards Ramos. "Now where were we…? Huh?" She then noticed Ramos looking and was in front of Rolf.

"Hello?" Rolf asked curiously, seeing Ramos before him. Ramos smiled. "Have you a request for the son of a shepherd?"

Ramos kept his pleasant smile. "Young man, and his friend, would you be so kind as to battle with this old man after some tea and help around the garden?"

"WHAT?!" Sarah shouted, but was easily ignored by the others.

Rolf gave a modest smirk. "Rolf and Gogo Nazz-girl will be happy to accept your offer, elder one."

Nazz kept a smile. "Sure thing, some nice tea is very relaxing."

"HEY! I ASKED FOR A GYM BATTLE!" Sarah demanded.

Ramos then turned sharply towards her. "Young lady, you won't be getting one today." This news shocked Sarah to her bitter core, as she had an astonished expression plastered on her face. Ramos continued as the mood was set to a way made everyone uncomfortable.

"You don't appreciate what your Pokémon do, and on top of that, you haven't even blossomed into a Trainer like your friends over there. Whippersnapper, you need to understand that even the finest of seeds don't sprout when you make it." He lectured.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sarah shouted.

Ramos pinned his scissors to the ground, silencing her. "As a matter of fact missy, it is fair. You need to understand how your Pokémon feel. You can't expect them to win because you tell them to, you need to nature and love them, otherwise they'll never become a true Trainer. Your ways make my plants wilt missy. Until you find a suitable garden to sprout in, think about how you'll learn."

Sarah backed away from the lecture, about how she was severely poor as a Trainer, and how Ramos basically told her she can't battle him because of her foul attitude. Finally having enough and being told by Ramos, Sarah screamed and cried as she ran off and towards the exit, running down the Gym, with everyone watching mournfully.

After a long silence, Ramos shook his head. "Honestly sunny, it breaks my heart to know that kids like her have to be dealt with the hard way."

Rolf turned towards Ramos. "Rolf must agree with you." He then looked ahead at his place. "Shall we relax and take care of our trials after some herb-like refreshments?"

Ramos nodded, with a small grin on his face. "Sure."

Everyone then followed inside, with Jimmy turning towards Staraptor, lagging behind. Staraptor could see the slight discomfort in Jimmy's eyes, seeing as how he was once friends with Sarah. "(Will you be okay.)"

Jimmy looked at the exit and stared at it, and then back at Staraptor and gently petted his head, making the large avian grin a little. "It'll be okay." Jimmy said with a grin. "I have you guys." Jimmy and Staraptor then smiled, with Staraptor soon returning to his Poke Ball for some rest. Jimmy soon joined up with the group at Ramos's domain, being given tea to relax after such a long journey and discomforting scene.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) –PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Skorupi (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Iron Defense

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunder Wave, Razor Wind, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Peck

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Slash

-Goomy (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bide, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Body Slam

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Swagger, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Braixen (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Psybeam, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Frogadier (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 31

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Electro Ball, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Reflect, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Braixen (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Chinchou (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Take Down

**Sarah**

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Remoraid (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

* * *

**Made this chapter short and to the point, not much otherwise. Again, I'll update soon on the Wikia, but more importantly, I need to get other Pokémon to have more screen time. Luckily, I planned it out so they at least get some time when having food scenes.**

**At last, Sarah gets owned. I know it was a long wait, but I hope it will suffice until the next chapter. As for Jimmy's Staraptor, I hope his and Pikachu's screen time in battle satisfied you. I intended this to be a cul-de-sac kids chapter, but I also couldn't help but notice Double D's Delphox lacked screen time.**

**I got next chapter planned, and it will be pretty long, so be prepping yourself for some hectic showdowns and battles, as well as a few extras here and there.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys like the battle scenes, the ever-twisting craziness, the characters developing, etc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Scorching Scorn**


	35. Scorching Scorn

Chapter 35 – Scorching Scorn

**Hey guys, I'm ready to give you another chapter. I'm satisfied to know last chapter's plot went well, so I'll keep sticking to what I've wrote down.**

**ElectricEdd: Sorry, I have no intentions on having Double D capture a Magneton. I have something else in mind in a few more chapters, I hope this doesn't dishearten you. Like I said several chapters ago, Magneton evolve in Route 13, and I can't have them going back knowing they're being tailed, especially with the cul-de-sac kids heading down that Route.**

**JGM16: I am aware of Kevin's lack of screen time, and I do apologize for that. I was having some intentions on having him make a small appearance at the end of last chapter, but I chose to leave it where it was. I do have plans for Kevin to have some screen time in another chapter, that I can assure you.**

**Generalhyna: Sorry, no Tri-Champions. It'll be narrowed down to one-on-one with the Champion.**

**Just a heads-up, I'll be doing a chapter of **_**The Fairy Contender **_**after this is updated, so the next update of this story won't be for a while, so I'll make this chapter one to remember.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds ventured down Route 15, where they battled, and where Eddy captured a Pawniard. With the cul-de-sac kids, Jimmy, Nazz, and Rolf met up with Sarah in Coumarine City; there, Nazz's Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. Jimmy soon challenged Ramos, and eventually came out victorious in the end, with Staravia evolving into Staraptor. When Sarah demanded for her turn, Ramos scolded her, and she ran off and cried.

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Scorching Scorn**

Not even an hour after the events earlier, Eddy got into a brief confrontation with a wild Pokémon. It was a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It had a pink 'mask' marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It had two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs were yellow, and each small paw had a pale pink pad. It had a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

The Dark-Type purred aggressively at the Eds, and Eddy got out his Pokedex to analyze what the feline was.

_"Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon. __Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react."_

"A deceiver?" Double D summarized, putting his hand under his chin. "Then this could complicate matters. Stay alert, Eddy." He warned.

Eddy waved back. "I got this in the bag Double D." He called back, pulling out a Poke Ball. He then threw it outwards. "Alright Skorupi, let's shave that overgrown cat!"

Skorupi appeared out of his Poke Ball, pinching the air and showing his claws to Liepard. "(Prepare say 'Me-ow'!)" He stated. The wild Liepard responded by baring the claws it had, making them glisten, via Hone Claws. Liepard was coated in a red aura, signifying its Attack and Accuracy increase.

Eddy moved his hand in an arc. "Show that thing up with your Hone Claws!"

"(Watch and learn kitty-litter.)" Skorupi then slashed his claws, having them glisten. He then felt his body get coated in a red aura, of which signaling his Attack and Accuracy increase. Skorupi bared his claws once more. "(Let's dance!)"

The wild Liepard then went in and clapped its paws in front of Skorupi, via Fake Out, but when the paws clapped, nothing happened. All it provided was Skorupi an easier target. He smirked as he lunged his tail pincer ahead, snaring Liepard's claws.

"Ha! We ain't falling for that one!" Eddy testified. "I've seen Fake Out before, so no way that's happening!" He extended his arm out. "Use Bug Bite!"

"(Say ah!)" Skorupi's tail then yanked Liepard in, and Skorupi's fangs glowed and elongated. He then sank his fangs into Liepard's front legs, making the Dark-Type screech in pain. After a sheer three seconds, Skorupi released his grip and Liepard jerked back in pain.

Eddy chuckled. "It's like a walk in the park. Now, use Hone Claws!" Once again, Skorupi followed the same motion, his Attack and Accuracy enhancing once again. Eddy then saw the wild Liepard's claws glow and elongate, via Slash. The incoming Normal-Type attack did surprise him, and he went wide-eyed at how fast Liepard went in to attack. "Uh oh!"

Skorupi braced himself by defending with his tail and claws, which took the powered-up attack, having Skorupi suffering quite a bit of damage. Even so, this left a vast opportunity that Skorupi saw, and use his pincers on the tail once more to snare Liepard by the front legs once more.

Skorupi painfully snickered. "(Sometimes you gotta take a hit to deal a hit.)" He stated. Eddy then called for another Bug Bite, of which Skorupi bit once again into Liepard, and the Dark-Type wail upon impact. Liepard stumbled backwards as Skorupi jumped off and landed in front, watching as Liepard fell onto its side and fainted.

Eddy fist pumped. "Oh yeah! Nothing we can't handle!" He shouted. "That's showing that furball!"

Skorupi turned towards Eddy with a confident expression. "(Like it could break through my defenses that easily.)" Skorupi then felt his level rise, and he was swallowed in a blue light and an energy field, surprising the Eds.

"Eddy! Your Skorupi is evolving!" Double D stated.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Geez, thanks Captain Obvious."

"Set sail for Evolution!" Ed shouted, seeing Skorupi morph. The Eds saw Skorupi's claws lengthen, and the appendages were defined, not to mention that he grew.

When the light exploded, it revealed a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. The eyes were pointed, with blue-colored upper portions. He had two small, pointed protrusions between his eyes, and one on the back on the head. He also had protrusions on the jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features that extended from his mouth. His body was composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ended with a tail with two stingers. He had four segmented legs with pointed toes.

Double D and Ed looked in shock. "Oh my. Ed, Eddy's Skorupi has evolved!" He stated.

"That's one big alien of Space Colony Sting Apocalypse." Ed stated.

Eddy marveled around the evolved Scorpion, who just stood there, taking in what happened. Eddy smiled. "Check it out." Eddy remarked with awe in his voice. "This guy just became a pinching machine!" Eddy got out his Pokedex and analyzed Skorupi's evolution.

_"Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon. It takes great pride in its strength. Even though it can tear foes apart, it finishes them off with powerful poison."_

Drapion looked around, and looked down at his pincers, how they were longer. "(Ahhh.)" He awed. "(I'll be able to crush my enemies in a pinch.)" He couldn't help but keep on with his puns, pinching the air harder, admiring his prowess enhancement.

Double D looked around with a smile. "Well now, seeing as how it's rather past supper, I say we should dine while there's still light." He said.

Despite them being only two to three hours away from the next town, Eddy had to admit he was rather empty in the belly. He looked down and noticed his stomach was just about ready to grumble. He caved in. "Alright Double D, let's set up." He said.

Ed sat his rump down on some nearby stones, with Eddy and Double D following. Ed pulled out some gravy cakes from his jacket, Eddy munching on some sandwiches they bought recently, and Double D did the same, though with more vegetables on his.

The Eds brought out their Pokémon, where Double D supplied the plates and the food or them. Drapion joined in, where he ate mildly with everyone else.

Goomy took notice of Drapion and awed. "(Wow, you evolved!)" She said.

Drapion turned towards her. "(Thanks, I guess.)" He then looked back down at his share. "(Just pray you don't get snared by me.)" He warned, to which Goomy was left startled, though this only fazed her a bit.

Charizard growled. "(Hmph. Still looks like nothing to me.)"

Dunsparce looked up at Charizard after swallowing his food. "(It never ends with you.)"

"(Watch it you worm.)" Charizard snarled, making the others get attention. "(You think you've beaten me, but the truth is, you never will.)"

Dunsparce looked irritated. "(I beat you fair and square. It was settled.)"

"(He's right Charizard.)" Blastoise said. "(It's best to drop it. There's always someone stronger than the other, and all of us don't stand at the top.)"

Charizard turned towards Blastoise. "(Nobody asked you!)"

Helioptile looked hesitant, but after shoving another bit of food into her mouth, she pointed at Charizard with her tint claws. "(Quit being such a bully!)" She demanded. "(You're not being any help when you're like that!)"

"(Helioptile.)" Dunsparce said, surprised she got a few pointers from him.

Lapras narrowed her eyes. "(Nobody likes someone that selfish.)"

"(Charizard, simmer down. It'd be best if that happens.)" Aurorus implored. Charizard scowled at them all, huffing bits of flame here and there, putting them all on edge.

"(I feel tingly, and not in a good way.)" Chesnaught said, saying he had goosebumps.

Pretty soon, tensions simmered, and the Eds were finishing up. Drinking some bottled water they individually had.

After Double D sipped from his bottle, he turned towards his group. "Gentlemen, I can best theorize that we should be in the next town soon." Double D then pulled out his Town Map, looking at their location and seeing that they were rather close to a dot. He pointed to said dot. "Right here is called Dendemille Town, and it's located in the mountains. Given the climate we're in, it's best to say that it'll be rather chilly when we reach said destination."

Eddy looked annoyed as he chewed. After he swallowed, he spoke aloud. "Then we best move so we don't freeze our butts off. It's cool enough already." He turned towards Ed. "Ed, make your bird use that Flame Body or whatever its got, I'm starting to get chilly."

Ed, having his jacket, didn't find it to be a big issue. He swallowed after throwing the last bit of gravy cakes down his throat. He hung his tongue out and looked satisfied. Eddy just ignored this and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I say we should best warm ourselves up with some better-suited clothing." Double D said, cleaning up his plate and returning his Pokémon.

Ed then looked wide-eyed. "Oh! I know how we can warm up!"

Eddy turned towards Ed. "Finally!"

"We battle!" Ed answered. Not exactly the answer Eddy had in mind. However, Ed's answer did provoke some attention. Double D turned towards Ed, a little bit startled.

"Ed, just where are you going with this?" Double D asked. "Wait…of course!"

"Of course what?" Eddy asked.

"Just hear me out Eddy." Double D implored. "Given our location, we can be at the Pokémon Center in a few hours, but given our current standpoint…" He returned his team, in which the other two did with theirs. "We should be able to battle for many reasons, of which will better prepare us for tough adversaries that lie ahead. Along with our level gaining, we should be home free and able to get to Dendemille Town with no trouble as long as we have half our parties intact."

Eddy shrugged. "Makes sense to me." He then walked on over, and Ed happily regrouped after shrinking his Poke Balls. "So who's battling this time?"

"Hmmmm…" Double D had to consider the options. It was either Ed or Eddy. Either one was suitable, as they would all gain Exp. anyway. "I say it should be Ed and I, as to where you act as referee." Double D summarized. "Of course this means you'll cover for most of our battles until we reach the next location, Eddy."

Eddy was left with some satisfactory. Any amount of Exp. and battling is good to him. He thought he would benefit the most after this, so he happily complied with Double D's statement; besides, he didn't mind watching some fighting at this point in time. "Fine sockhead, but make it quick."

Eddy, Ed, and Double D got into position and Eddy nonchalantly stood in the middle of them both. "Alright boys, you got get to use three Pokémon, and this battle is gonna end when all of one of yours is done and kaput. We good?"

"Sounds fair to me, Eddy." Double D said.

"Gotcha! Let's rumble!" Ed shouted. Ed was the first to throw his Poke Ball, which revealed his Skuntank, who was ready for battle.

Skuntank tensed up as she was prepared for battle. "(Let's give them a smelly one to remember.)" She said, in prep for the battle.

Double D took a moment to consider his options, and he came to a brief conclusion. "Very well." He enlarged a Poke Ball. "Delphox, I request your appearance in this duel!"

Delphox appeared out of his Poke Ball, pulling out his wand with the flamed tip at the end. "(Very well, Skuntank. I'll welcome this challenge to Type disadvantage and vow to rise above this matter.)"

With their selected Pokémon out, Eddy brought his hand down in a lazy chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Double D was the first to react since Delphox had the greater Speed. "Delphox, commence with Mystical Fire!" Double D commanded, starting off with offense rather than Light Screen, primarily due to knowing Skuntank's moves from watching Ed battle.

Delphox moved his wand in a circle and made a ring of fire, of which he shot a stream if fire through. The Fire-Type move raced through the cool air and after Skuntank.

"Not so fast, bucko!" Ed shouted, extending his arm forward. "Now, dodge and poison the walking animal wizard with Toxic!" Ed commanded. Skuntank followed commands and she leaped above, dodging at the last second and watched the ground beneath bloom with flames briefly. In midair, Skuntank opened her mouth.

"(This'll make your fur so purple!)" She shouted, and fired her Toxic, which was a gush of purple liquid.

"We're not too hardy to fall for that, Ed." Double D warned. "Use Psyshock to intercept!" Delphox followed orders with great loyalty, unleashing purple beams from his wand. The Psychic-Type move effortlessly stopped the Toxic, making a small explosion in between the two battling Pokémon.

Ed saw Skuntank land, and he gave the next command. "Give them pain with Slash!" He shouted. Skuntank then jumped right through the cloud of smoke, unaffected by the obscuration, as she had a fine sense of smell.

Skuntank's claws glowed and elongated, and then she burst right through the other side, surprising Delphox. "(Take this!)" Skuntank then delivered Slash, raking downwards as Delphox blocked with his arms, but still suffered damage.

Delphox skid back and grunted, uncovering himself. "(Not bad, using the smoke as cover.)"

"Use Flamethrower!" Double D commanded, and Delphox unleashed a stream of fire towards Skuntank, dealing a sizzling blow that made a small burst of flames erupt. Everyone heard Skuntank's anguish as she was seen flying out of the smoke cloud and landed on her side with a thud.

Skuntank slowly got back up and she shook herself, relieving herself of pain briefly. "(That one stunk, but I'm not down yet!)" She turned back and saw Ed pointing at Delphox, commanding for a Smokescreen, to which she followed. She opened her mouth and gushed out a thick, black, smoke cloud that obscured the scenery around them.

Delphox and Double D alike were both confuse, as Smokescreen was a tricky maneuver to get around, as Delphox accuracy decreased. Double D had to think fast.

While Double D was left to think, Ed shouted from the other side. "Unleash the Slash!" He commanded.

Skuntank then rushed in through the smoke cloud yet again, readying her attack. As she rushed in, she narrowed her eyes. "(I got something that'll stink him up for sure.)" Her claws then glowed purple rather than white, and elongated.

"Hm?" Double D looked and saw through the smoke, there was a glint of purple rather than white. "Is that…?" He then saw Skuntank rush in and slash across Delphox, who not only skid back again, but also fell backwards with a thud. When the Smokescreen finally cleared, Double D looked towards Ed. "Ed, your Skuntank just used Night Slash, a new move!"

Ed smiled greatly. "Oh goody, goody!" He cheered. "My mutated skunk has become the night!"

"(Sure big guy, whatever you have to say.)" Skuntank said, turning back towards a damaged Delphox. Another Night Slash might finish him. "(Sure stinks to be you.)"

"(Don't push your luck, Skuntank.)" Delphox assured. "(I may be getting low on HP, but I have plenty of Spped and offense to defeat you yet.)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Unleash Night Slash!" Skuntank followed the commands, and her claws glowed purple and elongated once more. She then raced after Delphox, who waited patiently for Double D's commands.

"Now Delphox, use Flamethrower and intercept!" Double D commanded. Delphox then aimed his wand at Skuntank and he gushed out another hot stream of fire, the strong Fire-Type move easily overpowering Night Slash and Skuntank sailed back from taking the damage. Skuntank tumbled until she came to a stop on her side, fainted.

"Skuntank is unable to battle, Delphox wins!" Eddy shouted.

Ed looked like he was gonna sulk, and he returned Skuntank. "You did good Skuntank. You fought the animal wizard with your best." He said.

"Not bad Ed." Double D commented. "I commend your Skuntank for learning Night Slash, but she did have a weak point in her Special Defense, but even so, nice battle."

"I have another point too!" Ed called out, with determination, holding up his second Poke Ball. "Come forth, Snorlax!"

Snorlax appeared out on the ground, ready for battle. He looked lazy as he gazed at Delphox's wand. "(Looks crunchy.)" He commented.

Delphox pointed his wand at Snorlax. "(You'll try.)" Double D then commanded for a Psyshock, of which Delphox used. He made a purple orb at the end of his wand and fired purple energy beams towards Snorlax, of which scored clear hits, making purple bursts of energy erupt, covering Snorlax in a smoke cloud. Everyone could hear Snorlax grunt from the damage, which was fairly sizeable in terms of his own HP.

Ed pointed at Delphox. "Crush the wizard with Body Slam!"

From the smoke, everyone saw Snorlax jump into the air overhead. "(Prepare to become a pancake!)" He shouted. Snorlax then fell downwards towards the ground, the areas under his shadow being heavily large with the sun setting. Delphox was left in shock as he saw that this wasn't going to end well.

"(Oh dear…)" Delphox was then struck by Snorlax, making the ground thunder and the Eds jumping off the ground briefly. Foliage scattered as a small shockwave went about, and Double D swallowed.

"Good lord! Delphox!" Double D shouted, seeing everything settle. Snorlax soon arose from the ground, and he stood up as he looked down at Delphox, who was as slat as a pancake. He was embedded into the ground in a Delphox-sized crater, fainted.

"Delphox is unable to battle, Snorlax wins!" Eddy shouted.

Ed cheered. "Way to flatten the wizard!"

Snorlax grinned. "(Thanks!)"

Double D looked a little disheartened as he realized his abrupt flaw. "Well, it seems that I was too in shock to give any commands. My apologies Delphox, I'll make sure it won't follow up like this. Bless you for your efforts." Double D then returned his fainted Delphox, and shrunk the Poke Ball.

* * *

**Coumarine Gym – Rolf**

Rolf was doing exceptional. Though his Frogadier was defeated by Weepinbell, Hawlucha took Weepinbell down, and now was quarreling with Ramos's Gogoat.

Rolf moved his arm in an arc. "Give Rolf's Gogoat's lookalike a Bounce like no other!" Rolf commanded.

Hawlucha stretched his wings out. "(Let's see your defenses handle me!)" Hawlucha declared, and then crouched and jumped high into the air, high beyond the trees and leaves. The Flying-Type moved sailed far beyond anyone's reaches, as even Gogoat couldn't pinpoint Hawlucha.

"(Well now, not a bad move.)" Gogoat commented. He then saw Hawlucha fall downwards from above, rather very fast.

"(Deal with this!)" Hawlucha then came crashing downwards, but Ramos had a last-second assault planned.

Ramos snipped his scissors. "Gogoat, use Take Down and minimize that blow!"

Gogoat followed Ramos's command and went in to attack with Take Down, his horns and Hawlucha's feet collided, making a small ripple boom through the air. Take Down and Bounce both powered through, and Hawlucha and Gogoat both grunted as the other was holding up.

"(Not bad.)" Hawlucha grunted. "(I will take this as a challenge!)" Hawlucha then let loose a battlecry and pushed with as much force as his legs could manage, his Bounce finally powering through Take Down, making a burst of wind travel in a small area. Gogoat skidded back several feet and grunted, feeling the pain that Bounce dealt. He was fortunate it was minimized thanks to using Take Down as a counter.

Ramos snipped his scissors yet again. "Use Take Down once more!"

"(Get ready, whippersnapper!)" Gogoat shouted, using the same move. Hawlucha readied himself and saw an opportunity. The Fighting and Flying-Type leapt when Gogoat was close enough, and put his claws on Gogoat's horns to do a flip overhead.

As Hawlucha was doing said motion, Gogoat's eyes widened as he was feeling his horns looking into Hawlucha's heart.

'_(I won't give up. No matter how strong, I shall fight. And with Rolf and everyone else as friends, we'll fight together!)'_

That very voice was what Gogoat heard, feeling Hawlucha's determination as Hawlucha jumped and flipped to get into the air above and behind, leaving Gogoat open.

Rolf smirked and extended an arm out. "Make the son of a shepherd proud with Flying Press!"

Hawlucha was then outlined in white, and he then went for a dive down on Gogoat. As Gogoat turned, he went wide-eyed as Hawlucha came diving down. "(I commend you, but this ends here!)" He shouted, and then crashed right into Gogoat, making dust fly about and Gogoat wailed as he was struck by the attack.

Nazz and Jimmy looked with slight anticipation, despite knowing how Hawlucha had the advantage. Rolf and Ramos both looked on with determined expressions. The dust soon settled, and Hawlucha flipped off of Gogoat and posed with spread wings, facing away as Gogoat was seen fainted.

The referee called it. "Gogoat is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner; therefore. The victory goes to Rolf of Peach Creek!" He announced.

Nazz cheered happily. "Alright, way to go Rolf!"

"You knocked its butt into next week!" Jimmy shouted cheerfully.

Rolf walked up towards his Hawucha with satisfaction. "Rolf is glad that Hawlucha was able to successfully defeat the Gogoat lookalike of Rolf's. You have done well, Hawlucha."

Hawlucha stood triumphantly. "(Our honor has given us great power to achieve this victory.)" He commented.

Ramos returned his Gogoat and went over towards Rolf. "I must say whippersnapper; you sure gave this spruce a nice cut. Well done. I'll keep blooming yet; as for, you I do believe you've earned the Plant Badge."

Rolf thanks Ramos for this trial that Rolf and his little ones had to overcome." He responded with a smile, being given the Plant Badge, the prize money, and the TM for Grass Knot.

* * *

**Route 15 – The Eds**

'_Given how Snorlax are abundant on Special Defense, that could leave their Defense vulnerable.' _Double D thought, picking out a Poke Ball. _'I should be able to turn Snorlax's own attacks against him if I can.' _He then enlarged the Poke Ball, and then threw it. "I request your assistance, Aurorus!"

Aurorus then appeared out on the foliage-covered ground, standing tall and ready for some battles. "(Alright, let's do our best for this one.)" He stated.

Double D then gave a command. "Use Hail!" He commanded. Aurorus then glowed light blue and raised his head. The skies above then began to cloud up, as Hail then made little ice balls fall down. One by one, the Hail kept coming down onto the area, and Eddy grunted as he had to take refuge.

Eddy grabbed a nearby shattered cement piece nearby from the Lost Hotel they missed, and he put it over his head, protecting himself from falling ice chunks.

In Snorlax's case, he was being dealt with damage as the Hail kept coming down, and the Normal-Type then made his move. Ed called for a Rollout, which Snorlax followed. He curled up and went in to attack. He rolled through the downward Hail and into Aurorus, who took the attack head-on.

"(That's nothing!)" Aurorus grunted as he was shoved back from Rollout. Aurorus finished skidding back and grunted, feeling only a small sting from the attack. He then saw Snorlax coming at him once more, even after the first Rollout.

It was then that Double D called his next move. "Use Avalanche!" He commanded. Aurorus then raised his head and then from the snow clouds above, along with Hail, a massive pile of snow and ice began to fall down on Snorlax. Before Snorlax could've gotten even thirty feet close to Aurorus, his Rollout was stopped cold, literally. The Avalanche went crashing and Snorlax fell on his abdomen as he was pelted by the Ice-Type move, making him yelp as he was being hit by the attack, as well as Hail. When the Avalanche ended, there was nothing of it, and Snorlax slowly arose as he was still getting pelted by Hail.

"(You just tried to turn me into an ice cream cone.)" He remarked, though he felt his HP take a major hit. "(I do not like that. Let's go!)"

Ed pointed at Aurorus. "Unleash pain with Body Slam!" He commanded. Snorlax then took a big leap and he became airborne above Aurorus, who saw Snorlax incoming. As Snorlax went downwards, Aurorus jerked as Double D gave the commands.

"Aurorus, dodge and use Aurora Beam!" Double D shouted, now learning from his mistakes. Aurorus then used all of his muscles and jerked backwards, dodging Body Slam and letting the ground shake briefly upon Snorlax landing on the ground. Aurorus then made a blue-green orb in front of his mouth.

"(Have at this!)" Aurorus shouted, letting loose Aurora Beam. The black and green energy beam went shooting at Snorlax, who was still recovering from his Body Slam missing. The attack landed a decisive blow, making a black and green explosion, and everyone heard Snorlax yelp inside.

After it settled, Snorlax was still seen standing. The Normal-Type had quite a bit of HP left still. "(That was cold, but I'm still going!)"

"Now Snorlax, Body Slam again!" Ed shouted, pointing at Aurorus. Snorlax then did the same attack, and went jumping up into the air.

Double D hesitated. "This may be parlous, but it may be the only way we can take down Snorlax. Are you by my side?" Double D asked Aurorus, who turned and nodded. "Very well, then take it and then use Avalanche!"

"(Come get some!)" Aurorus exclaimed, in which Snorlax's attack went crashing down on Aurorus, making the ground shake heavily. Aurorus fell on his side due to Snorlax's weight, but wasn't embedded like everyone else. After Snorlax got off, still taking Hail damage, Aurorus raised his head, and Avalanche went crashing down once more.

"Snorlax!" Ed shouted, seeing Snorlax pelted by the attack and yelping in pain. Ed saw Snorlax get bombarded by ice and snow all together, and Snorlax was seen stumbling back until he fell on his back, making the ground shake from damage accumulation. Unfortunately, that last Avalanche had just about done Snorlax in.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, Aurorus wins! And can someone stop this stupid Hail already?!" Eddy shouted, and once he yelled the last part, the Hail had run out of time, and the clouds uncovered the red-orange sky of Kalos.

Ed regrettably returned his defeated Snorlax, but he was also glad because it was such a fun battle. "You did a great thing out there, sleep to your heart's content." Ed said, putting the Poke Bal away. "This is too fun Double D! These monster battles are very filling!"

Double D smiled. "Yes, you seem to be right about that, Ed. I forgot how cool the air was, though I do believe that is because we are so focused on battling." He paused before resuming. "Anyways Ed, it's your turn to call out your Pokémon."

Ed blinked and realized it. "Oh yeah!" He then picked out and enlarged one more Poke Ball. "I, Ed, call upon you! Charizard!" From the Poke Ball that was thrown, Charizard emerged onto the ground.

The nasty Fire and Flying-Type roared into the air, expelling quite a bit of heat that made the temperature rise by quite a bit, no longer making the Eds feel frigid. Charizard stomped on the ground, staring down Aurorus. "(The fire within me burns hotter than ever, and it won't be extinguished so easily!)"

Aurorus got defensive. "(We'll see about that!)"

Ed then had a hand out. "Not so fast!" He shouted. "I have the power Double D, and I shall unleash it to vanquish the dinosaur monster you have summoned!" Ed then held up his Mega Ring, which made Eddy go wide-eyed.

"Now we're talking!" Eddy shouted, starting to get interested.

Double D saw what Ed was going to do. "Ed, is that…?"

Charizard looked back and grinned, seeing what he was gonna do. He then looked back at Aurorus, who seemed rather nervous. He smirked even more heinous than ever. "(Prepare for pain like no other!)" He then roared.

"Charizard!" Ed tapped his Key Stone embedded into his Mega Ring. "Unleash the power! Do the Mega Evolution!" The Mega Ring then emanated light strings that flailed about in the air. Charizard emanated blue light strings of his own, which followed the same motion behind, connecting with the Mega Ring's light strings. The combined energy traced back to Charizard. He let loose his roar as he was engulfed in the Mega Evolution light.

Aurorus got uneasy as he saw Charizard getting slightly bulky, and the wings got pointed segments. When the Mega Evolution light exploded, a strong wind went through the area, and Aurorus's sails flailed as he felt the hot wind run about.

"(T-This is going to get rough.)" Aurorus said, slightly nervous and off-guard.

Mega Charizard stomped on the ground, making it shake. "(What's wrong? Didn't you say I was gonna get what I deserve? I think I already have it.)" He mocked.

Aurorus tensed up. "(Mega Charizard, this hunger for power isn't doing any good. Just calm down and give up this pointless ordeal.)" He implored.

Mega Charizard bared his claws. "(Of course you want me to give up, so that someone else can be the ultimate and unstoppable.)" He paused and clenched his claws. "(Who cares about you guys. With me and my Trainer, I shall become more powerful than all of you. I am merely seeing my destiny through, and you won't stand in my way!)" The second he yelled the last part, Ed had shouted for a Fire Fang in the background.

The inside of Mega Charizard's mouth was coated in blue flames, and then he raced through the low altitude and after Aurorus, with the latter unable to respond fast enough as Mega Charizard sank his fangs into Aurorus's neck, making the giant Rock and Ice-Type yelp in pain as flames burst upon impact. Mega Charizard jerked back and flapped his wings, gaining an altitude angled above a wincing Aurorus.

"Aurorus, are you alright?" Double D asked, in which Aurorus slowly stood affirm. Double D began to mutter under his breath. "Mega Charizard's Ability, Tough Claws; and given that his Attack power went up drastically, things may seem very tough on our hands." He then narrowed his eyes and extended an arm out. "Aurorus, use Avalanche!"

The Rock and Ice-Type grunted and raised his head, having ice and snow fall straight down onto Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard looked up and saw the incoming Avalanche, of which he paid no heed of. The Fire and Dragon-Type, while still in mid-air, took the hit, and he grunted as he was felt by powerful ice and snow. He remained airborne and continued to do so as Avalanche bombarded him.

"(You think this'll stop me?!)" Mega Charizard shouted, and let loose a fiery roar that echoed as the Avalanche came to an end, melting and evaporating the remains of the attack, shocking Aurorus and Double D greatly.

"He took that and still remained airborne, incredible!" Double D exclaimed. Mega Charizard did feel a small toll from that attack though. A third of his HP was siphoned off, but wasn't a chicken when it came to those kinds of attacks.

Ed pointed at Aurorus. "Unleash Fire Fang!" Mega Charizard then had the inside of his mouth get coated in blue flames and he flew in to attack.

"Ancient Power! Keep your distance!" Double D shouted. Aurorus then made an afterimage of himself that became a silver ball with a green center, unleashing it towards Mega Charizard. The latter saw the Rock-Type move coming a mile away, and easily flew around it, spiraling right past it. The Ancient Power exploded in the sky as it failed to hit Mega Charizard, who still went diving in.

"(Looks like your lesson hasn't been learned. I'll have to teach you the hard way!)" He shouted, and then lunged ahead, with Aurorus unable to act. Mega Charizard sank his fangs into Aurorus's head, making a large burst of flames that boomed about the area.

Everyone heard Aurorus scream in pain, and Double D was left very worried. As the flames dispersed, Mega Charizard backed away in mid-air, seeing Aurorus fall to his side.

Though covered in scrapes and char marks, Aurorus was able to get a glimpse of Mega Charizard. "(I hope you're happy. You'll learn soon.)" He muttered before he completely fell over, a thud echoing about the ground.

Eddy called it. "Aurorus is unable to battle, Mega Charizard wins!" He shouted.

Mega Charizard made it back to the ground and looked on as Aurorus was returned, leaving him to narrow his eyes. "(…trust me, I'm satisfied…)" He muttered bitterly.

* * *

**Coumarine Gym – Nazz**

Braixen was very tired, she barely survived Gogoat's Bulldoze, and her HP was in the low yellow section. "(So not cool.)" She muttered, getting up. Nazz's Braixen was already exhausted after defeating Weepinbell, and if she lost here, Nazz would lose the Gym battle. She slowly stood affirm back up, though a little shaken up by the Ground-Type move.

"Come on Braixen!" Nazz cheered. "You can do this! That Gogoat may be strong, but we still got plenty of energy left, so let's get to it!" She showed her enthusiasm and she kept her confident smile on her face.

'_(Nazz.)'_ Braixen was very inspired by Nazz's enthusiasm, despite the grim situation. She then felt her doubt burn away and she looked back at Gogoat, her spirits shining brighter than before. "(Alright dude, we'll make this go out with a big bang!)"

Just after Braixen had announced that, she was coated in a blue light and an energy field, signaling her time of Evolution, which surprised Nazz and Ramos alike.

Ramos smiled, despite his surprise. "My…"

"Whoa…" Nazz couldn't find the words as she saw her Braixen growing, and then she saw her get bigger tuffs in her ears. When the light exploded, it revealed Nazz's new Delphox.

The Fire and Psychic-Type was left pleasantly surprise by her new evolution, but chose to save the awe for later, because she had a battle to win. "(Alright dude, let's do this!)"

Nazz got out her Pokedex and looked up Delphox's information. "This is too cool! And a new move? Sweet!" She then put the Pokedex away and she looked back at Ramos. "Let's do this Bra- I mean Delphox! Use Mystical Fire!"

"(Coming right up!)" Delphox waved her wand in a circle, making a ring of fire that she shot her stream of fire through. The powerful Fire-Type move raged through the fresh air and after Gogoat, who was struck by the attack and wailed as he was coated in fire that burst upon impact. The fiery explosion was enough to shut Gogoat down, as he had already taken damage from a Fire Spin and Psyshock earlier.

Everyone saw the smoke and dust clear out quickly, showing a fainted Gogoat on the ground, much to Delphox's joy.

"Gogoat is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Nazz of Peach Creek!" The referee announced.

"Awesome!" Nazz shouted. She ran up and hugged her Delphox, who was satisfied with the hug. "You were so awesome dude. We did it!"

* * *

**Coumarine City – Rolf and Jimmy**

After their Pokémon were healed, their starters underwent Evolution, just like Nazz's did. Rolf got a Greninja, and Jimmy got a Delphox as well. Of course, that was earlier. Right now, they were relaxing, and Nazz insisted they go on ahead so their teams could get healed.

"Rolf can't wait for gogo Nazz-girl to return, yes?" The son of a shepherd said.

Jimmy nodded vigorously. "I can't wait until we all have our Plant Badges Rolf!" Then, out of some corner, they heard some sniffling. Jimmy and Rolf both heard the same sniffling and they looked under the table of the lounge section of the Pokémon Center, which they were located, and saw Sarah there, distraught and teary.

Both Jimmy and Rolf were left a little surprised. "Sarah?" Jimmy questioned.

Sarah immediately turned her head. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Crybaby Sarah, why is it that you are under fine furniture with legs?" Rolf asked. "Is it because elder one sought to make you see your spoilish ways?"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, expelling a large amount of air from her mouth that shot Rolf back into the cushions in the seats. Jimmy backed away as Sarah emerged from under the table and pointed at Rolf. "I am not a terrible Trainer! My Pokémon are just pathetic is all! They need more training!"

Rolf narrowed his eyes. "You are in denial, short-tempered one!" He chided. "Rolf has seen straight through you battling, and Rolf does not give his blessing to your demeanor."

Sarah was left angry, and she stomped about, but started tearing up as well, wheezing as she couldn't find the words, leaving her sorry state of behavior to be seen by Rolf and Jimmy, who just felt pity.

Soon enough, she found the words. "Fine! I'll battle you and show you what a great Trainer I am!"

No arguments were held, as the three soon found themselves outside of the building. Rolf happily accepted, and Jimmy was the referee.

"Alright you guys, this'll be a one-on-one battle!" Jimmy shouted.

Sarah threw out a Poke Ball. "Take them down, Granbull!" She shouted stressfully. Granbull appeared on the dirt ground, and Rolf was left to inspect it.

"Ah, so it seems you resort to use your 'all bark and no bite' canine." He summarized. "Rolf shall show you what true battling is!"

Rolf then threw his Poke Ball, and out came his Ampharos. The Electric-Type looked at Granbull with determination. "(I'm not scared of you, whether you have Intimidate or not.)" She stated.

"(Then I'll make you fear me.)" Granbull said.

Jimmy brought his arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Almost immediately, Sarah yelled for a Bite, and Granbull raced towards Ampharos almost immediately. The Fairy-Type went after Ampharos head-on.

Ampharos looked back at Rolf and the son of a shepherd and his Electric-Type both looked at each other with trust, and both knew what to do. Rolf extended his arm out. "Ampharos, stop the crazy one with Thunder Punch!"

"(You read my mind Rolf.)" Ampharos replied as she turned back and saw Granbull leap at her. Ampharos shifted left and pivoted, so her front was facing Granbull's right side as the Bite followed through with the miss. Ampharos's arms glowed yellow with electricity, in which she punched straight down on Granbull's head, making the Fairy-Type yelp as she was pounded on the head into a small crater.

Sarah gasped. "Granbull!" She then looked angrily. "You got lucky there! That's all!"

Rolf crossed his arms. "Ho ho, I see that you are still in denial, yes? Perhaps Ampharos and Rolf will have to show you just what it means to battle!" Rolf then showed Sarah his Mega Ring, in which she was left rather startled.

"Wait, what?!" She shouted.

Ampharos looked back at Rolf and smirked. "(Let's do it.)"

Rolf grinned and he touched the Key Stone, just as Lysandre did when making the instructions when they were given to them. Glad he remembered them. "Ampharos, achieve the greater scale of dominance! Evolve into a Mega!" He shouted, and the Mega Ring responded by waving the energy strings in the air.

Ampharos responded to it by flashing lights of her own, and her energy lights circled around back. The strings attached. The light traced back to Ampharos, and then Ampharos was coated in the Mega Evolution light.

Granbull and Sarah both looked on with frustration and hesitation as they saw Ampharos's tail morph into puffy clouds, and some wool here and there possibly.

When the light exploded, giving off powerful winds that made Granbull and Sarah cover up and hold their ground, it revealed that Ampharos's toes turned black and grew white wool at the back of her head and over the tail. Her long wooly tail had many small, red orbs attached. Her conical ears retained their stripes, but became segmented with swirled tips.

Mega Ampharos, seeing a very shocked Granbull and Sarah, remained confident, but not overconfidence. "(Alright, let's take them down!)" She stated.

Sarah pointed at Mega Ampharos. "H-Hey! T-That's not fair! I don't have a Mega Evolved Pokémon yet!"

Rolf pointed at Granbull. "Prepare to take your lesson, feeble-minded one! Unleash your new Power Gem and deliver pain like no other!" Mega Ampharos followed Rolf's orders and conjured many little gems around herself, and the gems went shooting at Granbull. The Fairy-Type was left in shock and was struck by the colorful, purple gems, making a burst of energy that that rattled the ground abruptly.

"NO FAIR!" Sarah shouted.

"It too is fair." Rolf corrected. "A Trainer is one that must adapt to battling like that of climates that may deprive one of sensation to their toes. You are just too stubborn like Victor to understand."

Sarah fumed greatly. "GRANBULL, USE BITE AND TEAR THAT THING APART!"

Through the smoke and dust, Granbull, heavily battered, went to attack. "(I will…munch you…like a chew toy!)" She shouted, exhausted.

Rolf crossed his arms and frowned. "Mega Ampharos, deliver a message befitting the pilgrim that lacks compassion, thank you." Rolf stated, to which Ampharos happily obliged, unleashing yet another Power Gem attack that got the same results as the last one, only just a bit more explosive. Everyone saw Granbull wail and howl upon getting hit, and Sarah gasped in deep shock.

"GRANBULL!" Sarah shouted, and when the dust cleared, it was shown that Granbull fainted.

Jimmy called the match. "Granbull is unable to battle, Mega Ampharos wins! The victory goes to Rolf!"

Rolf bowed humbly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." As he bowed and thanked a few people that spectated a distance away, Mega Ampharos reverted back to herself, full of satisfaction.

Sarah sunk to her knees and looked distraught. "T-This isn't fair! Why can't I win?!" She then started tearing up, and she looked all irritated as she returned Granbull. As Rolf finished bowing, Sarah fidgeted and stomped about madly, throwing powerful fits.

"Why can't I win! I wanna win! I wanna win for once!" She pouted and whined, hitting the ground like a crybaby. "This isn't fair! I deserve a chance! I made it this far! This is stupid! Why can't I win?!"

Her whining was answered when Rolf stood before her. "Crybaby one." He said, getting Sarah to look up with distraught gazing and teary eyes. "Rolf can see your desire your greatness, but you want what you want, not what others want. Rolf does not approve of this." He walked on back towards Ampharos and pet her head, making her grin. "I see what you need is to let go of foolish and selfish self and embrace fun and joy."

Sarah sniffled and got to her feet. "B-But my brother…"

"You are the real cause, as well as us all, crybaby one. Our feeble minds realized that we were to express joy and let go of selfishness. You are not the best sheep in the herd." Rolf then returned his Ampharos and looked back at Sarah.

Jimmy continued. "He's right Sarah, you and I are never perfection. We never always get what we want. I sought to make new friends, and I'm happy."

"Jimmy, Rolf…" Sarah sniffled and she turned away, sobbing away at her frustration. Rolf and Jimmy both looked on with disappointment as Sarah was running off again like last time.

Jimmy looked back at Rolf. "You think she'll be okay?"

Rolf looked out as Nazz was approaching. "Only when the chicken lays its egg boy Jimmy." He said.

* * *

**Route 15 – The Eds**

Double D was hesitant as Ed's Mega Charizard was very strong. He needed to counter somehow, and quick. "Mega Charizard is very lethal. It looks like I have but no choice in the matter." Double D then held up a Poke Ball. "Very well then, Blastoise. I request your aid fellow!"

Double D then threw the Poke Ball into the air, in which it opened and Blastoise appeared on the ground below, having himself ready for battle.

The Water-Type checked his surrounding and looked mildly surprised when he noticed that he was facing Mega Charizard and his hungry-powered look. Blastoise could see it clearly, how Charizard was to be taken down right here and right now, otherwise more bad things were bound to happen.

Blastoise tensed up. "(Mega Charizard, I'm afraid your tyrannical thirst for power will be washed away when I'm through with you.)" He warned.

Mega Charizard huffed as his blue flames flickered. "(Oh please, you'll try. Like the one that came before, I'll destroy all who stand in my way!)"

Blastoise narrowed his eyes as he sensed Double D holding up his Mega Ring, the Key Stone inside glinting. He glared at Mega Charizard. "(Perhaps I'll have to give you a demonstration on true power, where it comes from others banning together!)"

Double D then tapped his Key Stone. "Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" The Key Stone inside shined rays of light that waved about as Double D raised his Mega Ring into the air, and Blastoise's Blastoisinite reacted and emanated blue rays of light that traced back to the Mega Ring, and Blastoise began to shine the Mega Evolution light.

Eddy smirked. "Now we're talking. This is gonna be a hoot."

Blastoise began to grow a large cannon, ears angled, and two cannons on the arms. When the light exploded, an air shockwave went about, making Mega Charizard tense up. The two Mega Evolved adversaries stared the other down, seeing a show the other was very serious on their goal

Mega Blastoise readied himself. "(Let me show you where true Mega Evolution power comes from!)"

Mega Charizrad scowled. "(I'll make you bow before me if I must!)"

Ed then pointed at Mega Blastoise, calling for his attack. "Mega Charizard, show them our monster power with Wing Attack!" Mega Charizard's wings then glowed a bright white and he went straight for Mega Blastoise.

"Mega Blastoise, apply a counter with Skull Bash!" Double D commanded.

"(Can do!)" Mega Blastoise then lowered his head as Mega Charizard zoomed in to attack, and he was coated in a red aura, signaling his Defense increase. Mega Charizard then came face-to-face with Mega Blastoise, and struck his side with his right wing, making the Mega Evolved Water-Type skid back a couple feet. Mega Blastoise looked at Mega Charizard, not having much damage inflicted. "(Heads up!)"

"(What?!)" Mega Charizard was left slightly in shock from his attack dealing less damage than he had hoped. This factor didn't help at all when he was suddenly bashed right in the abdomen by Mega Blastoise's Skull Bash, a powerful shockwave echoing through the airspace around them, and foliage around them scattered away. Mega Charizard zoomed back and roared, skidding backwards with a powerful thud, in which a massive abundance of dust and foliage followed.

Ed panicked. "Mega Charizard!" He shouted in concerns. He saw his Fire and Dragon-Type slowly get back to his feet, and shake off the dizziness that followed. Ed smiled and pointed. "Fire the Fire Pledge!"

Mega Charizard then stomped on the ground, making the ground thunder under his stomp, which unleashed pillars of fire that went in a straight line towards Mega Blastoise. Double D gave a quick command for Water Pulse, and Mega Blastoise obeyed and he fired three spheres, one from each cannon he had.

The three spheres of water went zooming and collided with Fire Pledge, of which made a powerful mist surge as the heated fire and water collided. The mist engulfed the area between, and the ground shook once more. Mega Charizard then went wide-eyed when he saw the Water Pulse continue onwards, and he spread his wings and dodged by ascending rapidly. He watched as the Water Pulse exploded and shook the ground under him, spouting pressurized water.

The Mega Evolved airborne Pokémon looked back at Mega Blastoise with a scowl. "(How could you have possibly overpowered my attack?!)" He demanded.

Mega Blastoise remained calm. "(My Ability now is Mega Launcher, meaning that my Water Pulse will do far more damage than a usual Water Pulse. It's over, Mega Charizard!)" He shouted.

Mega Charizard roared downwards. "(Never!)"

"Rake the massive tank turtle with Slash!" Ed shouted.

Mega Charizard zoomed after his opponent from an angle, flying in with elongated, glowing claws. "(I will destroy you!)"

"Use Protect!" Double D's command went through, and Mega Blastoise made a turquoise shield, which protected him from the Slash that raked in a white arc. This left Mega Charizard startled once more, and he growled in frustration.

Ed called for a Wing Attack, which successfully, swatted Mega Blastoise's side once more, making the Mega Evolved adversary skid back a few feet, but still take some damage. "(I will finish you! No one stands in my way!)"

"Unleash Slash!" Ed called out, and Mega Charizard went in to attack with Slash once more, already in close range.

Double D and Mega Blastoise both waited in anticipation, and they both were timing it in unison. "…now!"

Just then, Mega Blastoise jerked back, avoiding Slash. In that instant, using his left arm, he grabbed Mega Charizard's arm he used for Slash, holding him in place. The power-hungry adversary was left surprised as Mega Blastoise actually managed to avoid it.

"(Impossible!)" He exclaimed in anger.

Mega Blastoise kept a struggling hold on the arms, and grunted as he gazed with deep, serious, red eyes that actually startled mega Charizard. "(This has gone far enough! I managed this far with my Trainer and friends! Power means absolutely nothing if you can't use it for a true cause! Wake up you fool!)"

Double D then called for another Skull Bash, and Mega Blastoise swiped his arm, throwing Mega Charizard back into the air, making him tumble and straighten out. Mega Blastoise's head lowered, and his Defense shot up again. He then looked on as Mega Charizard roared into the skies, making ripples of air echo in defiance.

"Fire Fang and sink your teeth in to melt the tank!" Ed commanded.

Mega Charizard then opened his mouth, and he had it engulfed in blue flames. He rushed downwards towards Mega Blastoise, just as the latter then crouched and shot up like a rocket. Both Mega Evolved adversaries collided, making shockwaves of air and fire ripple through the air, incinerating any nearby leaves, ad Double D had to hold onto his hat to keep it from being blow away.

When the explosion subsided, Mega Blastoise and Mega Blastoise hit the ground simultaneously, both feet first, and both glaring the other down with claws locked to try and push the other back, only for a stalemate to happen.

"(I will not lose, do you hear me?!)" Mega Charizard shouted.

"(I hear you, but you will lose!)" Mega Blastoise exclaimed. "(Dunsparce defeated you fair and square, and he did it with the bond he gained with his Trainer. How do you think Mega Evolution was possible?)" Upon this, Mega Charizard was left shocked. Mega Blastoise continued. "(I'll make you see that!)"

Mega Charizard then let go and flew away, far back and gained distance. He landed upon the ground with a thud and he showed a powerful growl and glare. Ed then pointed ahead. "Double D, this battle is a blast! Mega Charizard, swallow the enemy forces in Fire Pledge!" He shouted. Mega Charizard roared loudly, and he then stomped on the ground once more, sending forth a row of fire columns after Mega Blastoise.

Double D smiled. "I agree Ed, this battle is highly energizing; however, it is time to finish this! Mega Blastoise, use Water Pledge!" Mega Blastoise then stomped onto the ground as well, sending forth a row of water columns that went shooting for the opponent's side.

Both Water Pledge and Fire Pledge collided, the columns aligned against the other. The two attacks rampaged in place, the columns behind the front ones colliding staying tall as the earth shook and small mist erupted in between the two attacks. Mega Blastoise and Mega Charizard huffed and grunted as they were gushing out more power, and the two were left at a stalemate still.

"Mega Blastoise!" Double D shouted. "You can do this fellow!"

"Mega Charizard, do not concede so easily! We shall fight as one slice of pizza!" Ed shouted.

Mega Charizard continued exerting Fire Pledge. "(You don't know when to give up, do you?)" He said.

"(Likewise!)" Mega Blastoise shouted back, holding up against Fire Pledge.

Both sides continued gushing out power, and Eddy watched with awe as this was something worth judging over. He was glad he was seeing this battle. Both sides grunted heavily as they kept up, and Mega Blastoise tried to keep up, and Double D gave a helping hand.

"Mega Blastoise!" Double D shouted. "We won't give up so easily! We shall keep on escalating until we reach the Pokémon League! Exercise our power that we've acquired together through consecutive combat rounds!"

Ed shouted at Mega Charizard. "Mega Charizard! We shall fight all monsters, for battling is too fun and cool! I shall rent you my strength! Give them the butter on their toast!" He shouted.

Both Mega Evolved Pokémon felt their Trainer's call, and this felt odd to Mega Charizard, as he never felt so connected with Ed before. This battle was making them both feel as one, and he seemed rather wrong for some reason. This feeling felt empowering, and it felt foreign, but good.

Mega Blastoise, on the other hand, was hearing Double D's call and tensed up with determination. "(Lend me support Double D, and I shall return the favor! WATER PLEDGE!)" Mega Blastoise gushed out a greater force in water, the columns expanding and increasing in water pressure, eventually leading up to the front column.

Water Pledge's power increased, and the Fire Pledge's front column turned into water, meaning that Water Pledge was winning over. Slowly, one by one, the Fire Pledge's columns began to turn into water, being overpowered by Mega Blastoise.

Mega Charizard narrowed his eyes, seeing the columns become water until he grunted and it turned into a scream as the Fire Pledge was overpowered, and a pressurized, large column of water shot from underneath him, making his roar sound drowned and the ground beneath cracked slightly and shattered from the exerted force, making sprinkles of water and dust fly about. When everything settled eventually, all faces taken over by shock, the Eds saw Mega Blastoise standing affirm at one end of a row of craters that led to the other end, where Mega Charizard was lying on his back in a larger crater, waterlogged, yet his tail and mouth flames were left okay.

Ed then looked with mild shock as his Mega Charizard groaned and reverted back into himself, meaning he lost and fainted.

Eddy announced it. "Mega Charizard is unable to battle, Mega Blastoise wins! The victory goes to sockhead!" He shouted, slightly energetic from watching the literally heated battle.

Double D looked on with a smile as Mega Blastoise reverted back into himself, and looked back at Double D, a few scratches here and there. Double D walked up to his Water-Type pal and pet his head. "I'm very proud of your efforts today." He stated. "You've really improved."

Ed went over towards his Charizard. "Speak to me Charizard! Do you need a towel?" Ed then reached into his pocket as pulled out his messy towel while Charizard was starting to dry off already. The Fire and Flying-Type slowly and painfully got his feet, struggling all the same.

"(I have been bested.)" He said, Blastoise looking at him. "(During that last move, I felt a connection, something I was too blind to see.)"

"(Charizard…)" Blastoise said.

Charizard looked at Blastoise in the eyes. "(Blastoise, I was wrong.)"

Blastoise blinked. He actually felt shocked and relieved at the same time that Charizard accept that there's no one who is above the other, especially with friends involved. He was secretly glad that Charizard finally threw out his power ambitions, but he kept a straight face. "(That's not important. What matters is trust.)"

Charizard was continuing to struggle. "(…trust…)" He then began to fall over.

Blastoise instantly went ahead. "(Charizard!)" He went over and caught him just before he fell over, having one of the defeated lizard's arm around the shell for support. "(Come, you'll be okay.)"

Charizard glanced at Blastoise. "(Blastoise, thank you.)" Charizard said, and then blacked out.

Ed and Double D went up to their respective fighters and smiled. Ed pulled out Charizard's Poke Ball. "You did the brotherly job right Charizard, regain energy in your capsule of security." He then returned Charizard, and Double D went over and returned his Blastoise.

"Well Ed, that was truly exciting." Double D said. "I never would've expected such an intense battle. You did wonderfully fellow."

Ed then smiled and he grabbed Double D, squeezing him in a hug, to which Double D lacked oxygen. Eddy then intervened, pulling them apart.

"Alright, time is money boys!" Eddy shouted. "Let's hurry up-! Whoa!" He was then halted when Ed started carrying him and Double D on his shoulders, and the started walking off. "Now we're talking! Forward on the Lumpy Express!"

Ed then walked off, both of his friends on his shoulders and smiles after such an exciting battle.

* * *

**Coumarine City – Sarah**

Though it was getting dark, Jimmy, Nazz, and Rolf left on Wilfred and Gogoat for Route 15, for a head start. Of course, they didn't realize that the terrain was so bad. It would only be a matter of time before they would have to head back to Coumarine City and get rooms in the Pokémon Center.

Sarah, however, was sulking so drastically. Her revelation was seeping through her like venom, and she couldn't help but shed tears as she was having her experience zoom about so rapidly in her head. She always got what she wanted, always. Kalos proved to have no benefits in her poor attributes, as she only got more demanding, which led to her party's betrayal. That soon reasoned to where Jimmy took his leave.

Sarah was having a mental breakdown in an alley, where the grass beneath was soaked with tears from her sobbing. She sniffled. "T-Thi-this isn't fair." She muttered. "I-I just wanted to show I can't be bested by my stupid brother." She sunk to her knees and wiped her eyes and nose with her arms. "This is so stupid! I want another chance! I want another chance!" She couldn't help but sob even more.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed to the dusk sky. "Alright?! I'm sorry! I just want to have another chance at being a better Trainer! I want my friends back! I want to be what Rolf said, someone who finally connects, alright?! Please! Give me a chance, and I promise I'll never be mean to my Pokémon again! I swear!" She shouted.

Technically, she could already make amends to her Granbull and Remoraid, considering they were in her party, but she was so broken down that it didn't matter. She realized how pitiful she'd become; and to win, she had to stop being selfish altogether.

As she sobbed, four figures approached her from behind, looking at her with smug looks of satisfaction.

"(I hope you learned your lesson.)" Frogadier said.

Seviper hissed. "(It's about time we get to see that face breakdown at last.)"

"(…)" Croagunk just stood there, satisfaction seen nonetheless.

"(Alright, about time we get some respect!)" Litleo exclaimed.

Sarah gasped as she heard her Pokémon from before, all standing in front of her. "Seviper? Croagunk? Litleo! Frogadier!" She sounded ecstatic, and raced towards tem and brought them in for a hug, but they all just remained still as Sarah hugged them, acceptance a little uneasy for them.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized and pleaded. "I just wanted to be better, but I can't without you guys. Can you please give me one more chance?" She begged helplessly.

Seviper turned towards Frogadier. "(What do you think? She said she was sorry.)"

"(And she did say please.)" Litleo added. "(Besides, we've been secretly watching as we were passing by, and it looks like she learned her lesson.)"

Frogadier looked back at Sarah's eyes, looking back at her. She stepped forwards and nodded towards Sarah. "(Fine. Just keep your word and temper under control.)"

Sarah sprouted with happiness, hugging Frogadier. "Oh thank you, thank you! I won't ever yell angrily at you again!" She said, and then pointed at the sky. "I'll keep my word!" And with that, Sarah finally reconciled and happily, after a long time, returned her Pokémon that were passing through, and made way towards the Pokémon Center with a new resolution to be better and let go of her selfish wants, for they were what made her fail this whole time.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) –PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Helioptile (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goomy (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Body Slam

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 33

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Smack Down, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Chinchou (Male)

Lv: 26

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Take Down

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Ember, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Remoraid (Female)

Lv: 25

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

* * *

**What did you think guys? The key focus in this chapter was to have Charizard and Sarah both turn over their selfish ambitions, so the Eds didn't play that big of a role. Sarah's party's return may have been cheesy, but it was better than waiting. A lot of battling this chapter, and scenes to accommodate them, but I planned it all out thoroughly.**

**I'll have the wikia updated as soon as I can. There's a lot of info for me to put in, so it'll take time, but it'll be worth it.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love and admire the crossover, its character's developing, the ongoing battles, and personalities.**

* * *

**Next Time: Cold Course**


	36. Cold Course

Chapter 36 – Cold Course

**Heeeeeeeeeey people! Insane Dominator is bringing another chapter; this time, Kevin will have some screen time.**

**JGM16: Yes, someone will get a Gengar, but I won't say whom.**

**Anime FanFic Fan: No, not really. I won't have the Greninja transform, they're staying as they are.**

**Krasher: Thanks for continuing to like my story. No, Ed won't get any of those Ghost-Types. As for your idea, I'm going to have to decline. Sorry, but I find romance and Ed Edd n Eddy two opposite things, and I have no intention on one-shots. **

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed last chapter. Considering that it had a lot of reviews in a long while, it was a hit. Let's try and make this chapter a success as well!**

**To Recap:**

On Route 15, Eddy's Skorupi evolved into Drapion, and Ed and Double D soon got into a battle, where it eventually led up to Mega Evolution, pitting Mega Charizard against Mega Blastoise. Soon enough, Mega Charizard lost, and he finally abandoned his power-hungry ways. Meanwhile, Rolf and Nazz both earned their Plant Badge, and Rolf defeats Sarah in a battle with Mega Ampharos. Finally realizing she was selfish, Sarah cries and her Pokémon return, and she happily promises to never be harmful to them again.

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Cold Course**

It was officially morning. The chilly air in Dendemille Town had snow drop down, but it didn't pile up outside as it wasn't that dense. It was still very odd as to how the land in the town was farmland, and there was a big windmill just north to where they were.

In the Pokémon Center, the Eds were all snug and warm as they happily had breakfast in the lounge, the blinds open so they could see flurries fall. Ed was happily eating Chunky Puffs in a bowl, as to where Eddy and Double D were provided eggs or omelets.

Eddy looked disapprovingly outside. "Since when the heck does it snow all of a sudden the second we get into town?" He complained before taking in a piece of his omelet.

"For as long as we've worn socks I guess." Ed interjected, speaking with a mouth full of Chunky Puffs and milk.

Double D looked at Ed. "Ed, napkin." He instructed, having Ed to spat the napkin under his mouth, where the milk made it stay until it peeled off and fluttered back onto the table, diseased.

Eddy finished the last of his breakfast and he threw the plate out. "Bah, enough with beating around the bush." He said, walking back and sitting with his pals, his face resting on his hands. "I don't get Kalos. Every Route is like stepping into Hawaii, and then the next thing you know, you're in the canyons."

Dou ble D sipped his juice and looked at Eddy. "I admit Kalos is rather…unpredictable at times. But that doesn't mean it's not interesting." He reasoned. "Many different Pokémon reside in these locations, and with every battle, we grow as better Trainers."

Hearing this, Eddy's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" Eddy got out of his seat and started running away. "Speaking of Pokémon, I gotta go get my Pawniard!" Eddy then raced ahead, leaving Double D to resume his breakfast, and finish up with Ed.

As they did, Eddy stepped in front of his PC. There, he swapped out his team. Pawniard was withdrawn, and he put his Venusaur into the PC. Soon enough, the remaining two arrived at the PC right next to the counter, where they left their teams as they were for now.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Just a minute." Double D said, putting any attempts to going on ahead to a halt. Eddy froze in place and slowly looked back at Double D with slight annoyance. "If we are to power through this climate, our Pokémon need to adapt, at least battle once and test the waters."

"I bet they'll get real good grades guys." Ed said.

Double D turned towards Ed. "Ed, care to have a quick battle outside? Eddy can watch the timer. No more than two minutes, understand?"

Eddy had no issue. "Fine sockhead, but better make it quick, ya hear me? I don't wanna freeze." He said as he walked out of the building with the other two Eds and soon found themselves outside, where light snow fell down on them.

Eddy soon found himself shivering, as were the other Eds. Even so, they needed this practice if they were to adapt. "Geez! It's colder than I remembered! Just hurry up so we can heal them and we can get on with our lives!"

Double D could understand with Eddy's brash behavior. When they entered from Route 15 before, it was autumn weather and rather chilly, but in Dendemille Town, it was like an early winter weather. They had to make this battle short and quick.

"We will Eddy, don't you worry." Double D reached for the timer in his pocket, and set it to two minutes, handing it to Eddy. When Eddy saw Double D and Ed across from the other, he immediately set the timer beside him and put his hands in his pockets.

"Select your Pokémon!" He exclaimed, with haste in his voice.

Double D reached for a Poke Ball, pretty shaky as he huffed out air. "H-Helioptile, do come out!"

From the Poke Ball, Helioptile appeared out onto the dirt road, having snow flurries fall down. "(L-Let's do…i-it's shivering!)" She exclaimed. She then unfolded her ears. Where she began to generate electricity throughout her body, converting electrical energy into heat energy, where her body was warmer now. She sighed in relief. "(Much better.)"

Ed, less affected because of his jacket, had a Poke Ball in the air. "The air before us shall not harm the innocence that we have!" Ed threw his Poke Ball. "Unleash your fury, Goomy!"

Gommy appeared on the dirt road, facing off against Double D's Heliooptile. "(Okay!...)" Goomy then began to shiver a little. "(Brrrr. B-But I'm still raring to b-battle!)"

"Begin!" Eddy shouted.

Double D extended his arm forward. "Very well, commence with Thunderbolt, Helioptile!" Helioptile then opened her ear frills and then coat herself in electricity, firing a streaming bolt at Goomy.

Ed pointed ahead. "Show them your power with Dragon Breath!" Goomy then opened her mouth and she then made around of loops, and fired a blue beam at the incoming Thunderbolt.

The Electric and Dragon-Type moves went shooting right at the other in a straight line, meeting up in the middle, where an electrifying and blue explosion burst through the area, making dust fly. When the dust did settle quickly, due to the snow of course, Double D's Helioptile was told to fire a second Thunderbolt, leaving Goomy open as the second bolt went at her.

Ed extended an arm out. "Now! Squash the lizard generator with Body Slam!" Ed commanded. Goomy's blob-like body then flung into the air, dodging the Thunderbolt at the last second, which boomed in Goomy's spot with dust. Goomy then began to descend, with Helioptile looking up to see the blob heading down right for her.

"(Whoa! I don't wanna be squished!)" Helioptile squealed. Using her gifted Speed, she raced in a quick curve, dodging Goomy's Body Slam, the blob hitting the ground, which made a squash sound rather than a thud.

Goomy turned around to find Helioptile looking back at her. "(You're fast, but I won't back down!)" She said, barely having her own voice break.

"Goomy, drown them in your wrath with Muddy Water!" Ed commanded.

Goomy then tensed up and she let loose a battlecry as she then made an omnidirectional wave of brown water swamp about the area, the vicious and brief muddy waves hitting Helioptile and making her get caught up in the attack.

Helioptile flailed in the shallow water that went about the area. "(I don't like this! Not at all!)"

The Muddy Water simmered out at the Eds' feet, where they looked down to see that the ground was soaked. Double D, out of all of them, was left greatly displeased. "Oh Ed, now look at what you've done." He complained. "You could have at least had Goomy's Muddy Water be more controlled in a forward direction like Lapras's Surf."

"Can do, Double D!" Ed said aloud. Ed then saw Muddy Water leave the ground fairly wet and brown, small puddles here and there; Helioptile slowly getting back up to her feet, having taken a heavy hit from the powerful Water-Type move. "Goomy, have at the soaked lizard generator with Dragon Breath!"

"(Let's go!)" Goomy shouted, and a round of loops engulfed her, shooting a blue beam at Helioptile once more.

Double D made no hesitations and moved his hand in an arc. "Quick, dodge it and use Razor Wind!" He commanded. Helioptile sprung up into the air, dodging Dragon Breath, which made a blue burst of energy upon hitting the ground.

"(This battle is really heating things up! Let's keep at it!)" Helioptile, in mid-air, had her ears unfold and glow a bright white, in which began charging up energy.

As Helioptile descended, Ed called for a Body Slam. Goomy then sprung up into the air and went to attack, her shadow cascaded down on Helioptile. Helioptile looked up and shuddered as she saw a purple blob fall from the sky, and she was too busy charging for Razor Wind to dodge, leaving her to brace herself as Goomy splat onto Helioptile, making her fall back with a thud and dust flew.

As the dust settled, Goomy was seen on top of Helioptile. "(How's that?)" Goomy then sprung off of Helioptile's exhausted self, though the latter was still able to stand immediately after the Dragon-Type jumped off. She had Razor Wind at the ready.

"(How's this?!)" Helioptile's unfolded ears fired a multitude of crescents that went slicing through the air towards Goomy, with Goomy unable to counter as she was still in mid-air. The crescents bombarded Goomy, making her wail and get engulfed in a white explosion that thundered in the airspace she took up. Helioptile huffed and puffed as her HP was low, but was satisfied to have scored a hit on Goomy at last, and a pretty good one as well.

Goomy was seen tumbling down from the explosion, hitting the moist ground with a splat. Her slimy form was all exhausted and scratched, but she was still hanging on, despite her HP being close to Helioptile's.

"Helioptile, keep the Dragon-Type under pressure with Parabolic Charge!" Double D commanded. Helioptile followed her commands and let a battlecry out as she sparked and fired a sphere of electricity into the air, which discharged endless bolts of electricity about the area. The man bolts scattered and hit the ground, leading up to Goomy, hitting her and zapping her slimy body, making her grunt heavily. Since her Special Defense was high, and Parabolic Charge wasn't that effective, she didn't lose much HP. The sphere then turned into sparkles that fluttered down to Helioptile, restoring her HP, but only by a little.

"(You ready to keep going?)" Helioptile asked.

Goomy nodded. "(You bet, I won't fall that easily!)"

Sad as it was, their proclamations were left in vain as the timer went off, calling off the battle.

Eddy brought his hands out of his pockets and chop them both. "Stop the presses folks! Time's up!"

"D'oh, and we were so close to. Right Helioptile?" Double D asked, feeling energized from the battle.

Ed looked saddened, but still had some amusement remaining. "That was sparking Double D!"

"You mean shocking, Ed." Double D corrected. "But quirks aside, our Helioptile and Goomy alike do seem very adapt now that they've battled and are warmed up."

Helioptile and Goomy alike both looked at the other, with some sign of satisfaction from their battle, despite being called a draw. They both grinned, but for Goomy, she was coated in a blue light, and was adorned by an energy field that made Helioptile jerk back in shock.

"(Whoa!)" Helioptile looked on with a shocked expression, as did the Eds, as they were witnessing Goomy leveling up to her level of Evolution.

Ed looked ecstatic. "Oh goody, goody!" He shouted. He, as well as everyone else, saw Goomy grow large, have a snail, like posterior, and small arms were shown.

When the light exploded, it showed a gooey purple Pokémon with the body structure of a snail. Her underbelly was deep purple unlike the top part of her body. Her eyes were green and large, with one eyelash on each eye. There were two pale green spots on either side of the head, and had two small, underdeveloped arms, two sets of antennae atop her head, and a gooey snail-like shell on her back.

The Dragon-Type looked about, surprised. "(Hey, I've gotten taller!)" She exclaimed, astonished.

Double D blinked. "Oh my, this is an interesting development." Double D then got out his own Pokedex and analyzed the Dragon-Type.

_"Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns are a high-performance radar system. It uses them to sense sounds and smells, rather than using ears or a nose."_

"Sliggoo. Interesting." Double D said. As though they were brought out of their surprise, which they were, Eddy grabbed his two pals and yanked them back inside the Pokémon Center, with Helioptile and Sliggoo following. Eddy was seen shivering, the cold catching up to him.

"Glad you conquistadors found your shivering battle a nice warm up, but some of us were freezing our butts off!" Eddy barked.

"Oh! Sorry Eddy." Double D said.

Ed bend down and hugged Sliggoo, the slime getting all over him, much to his joy. "Oh guys, look! It likes me!" He said, with Sliggoo smiling.

Helioptile looked back up at Double D, smiling. "(That was amazing. I haven't felt that energetic as of late!)" She said to her trainer.

Double D looked down at Helioptile, perplexed slightly. "Hmmmm…" He was left to ponder and all Helioptile did was tilt her head in confusion. Finally, after some confused stares from everyone else, Double D came to a conclusion. "Very well." He smiled.

"Well what?" Eddy asked.

Double D searched through his back, looking for something. "Just a minute fellows. It's only fair that we get to witness another Evolution a swell." Double D held up the Sun Stone, the same one he found on Route 13.

Seeing the Sun Stone, Ed awed while Eddy looked with narrowed eyes, soon enough realizing what it was. "Hey! That's the stone you found in that one Route!" He exclaimed.

Double D turned towards Eddy. "That's correct Eddy." He held up the Sun Stone. "This Sun Stone, as I have read from a Pokémon Center a long while back, is told to evolve certain Pokémon; one of which is Helioptile." He turned back towards a curious Helioptile and held the Sun Stone towards her. "And so, I have come to my decision that she should finally embrace Evolution. Helioptile, do you wish to accept this?"

Helioptile pondered briefly, blinking as she accounted all of the interactions, the battles, and the epic Gym battle she fought against Clemont's Heliolisk, which was a very close call; even so, she did seem very accepting. She deserved this.

Helioptile touched the Sun Stone with one finger. "(You bet!)" Just as she said those words, the Sun Stone and Helioptile glowed a light blue, with an energy field enveloped. The Eds all watched the Sun Stone get integrated into Helioptile as she grew, the ears disappearing, and the legs grew. When the light exploded, it showed Double D's newly-evolved Heliolisk.

Heliolisk jumped from foot-to-foot, dancing a little. "(Hooray! Hooray! I did it!)" She cheered.

Double D clasped his hands. "Oh Heliolisk, I'm so proud of you! Taking this big step can lead to great things for both of us."

Eddy rolled his eyes with a grin of satisfaction. "Well played Double D. Let's get healing and be on our way, asap." Eddy then walked away with a smile, with the Eds following in pursuit.

Sliggoo turned towards Heliolisk with a smile. "(Our trainers sure are an interesting and amazing bunch, right?)"

Heliolisk turned and looked back at the Eds, seeing Ed run into the counter accidentally and his face became flat upon hitting the countertop, though his face was pink and flattened, he did have a grin.

Heliolisk grinned and nodded. "(Yeah, no doubt there.)"

* * *

**Lumiose Gym – Kevin**

Kevin moved his arm in an arc. "Alright Krokorok, Scary Face!" Commanded the jock.

Krokorok's eyes glowed and an image of his face expanded outwards, the attack swallowing Heliolisk and making Clemont's final Pokémon quiver and a harsh blue aura engulfed his body, lowering his Speed.

"Heliolisk!" Clemont shouted in concern. He balled his fists briefly before retaining focus, extending an arm out. "Use Grass Knot!" Heliolisk followed the command and his eyes glowed light green.

At that instant, Kevin smirked. "Oh no you don't! This'll be too easy when we use Dig!"

"(If any knots are gonna be tied, it'll be your stomach, gecko!)" Krokorok taunted, backflipping and diving into the ground behind him with Dig, just as the vines sprouted from where he stood before the flip.

Heliolisk and Clemont looked down at the battlefield, seeing where Krokorok might pop up. "Stay sharp, Heliolisk." Clemont warned. Heliolisk nodded, but remained quiet as he tried to focus in on where Krokorok could potentially resurface.

It didn't take long for it to happen as the ground under Heliolisk shattered and Krokorok shot like a rocket upwards into Heliolisk, shooting both himself and the adversary into the air as the ground shook from underneath them.

"(Gaaahhh!)" Heliolisk screeched as he was hit in the abdomen by Krokorok's snout, losing a drastic amount of HP, barely any remaining.

Clemont gasped, but sought an opportunity, making him react fast enough to counter. "Heliolisk, use Grass Knot!"

Heliolisk then used the same attack, which made vines arose from the ground beneath, twirling up as both the user and Krokorok were in mid-air. The Grass-Type attack snared Krokorok's foot and caught the Ground and Dark-Type off guard, making him yelp as he was dragged down by the Grass Knot, slamming into the battlefield with a super effective thud.

Krokorok winced as he felt a lot of damage. "(C-Crap…)" He muttered. When Heliolisk landed, Clemont called for a Quick Attack, to which Heliolisk dashed into Krokorok as he was getting up to a knee, hitting him and sending the aggressive one back. "(This…sucks…)" He muttered as he sailed into a skid and coming to a halt as some dust settled on either side, but unfortunately, due to battling earlier, Krokorok fainted.

Bonnie raised her hand for Clemont's side. "Krokorok is unable to battle, Heliolisk wins!" She announced.

Clemont smiled at his Heliolisk. "Nice job Heliolisk!"

"(Thank you.)" Heliolisk turned back and nodded and then looked back at Kevin, who gave a scowl.

"Man this bites." He muttered, returning Krokorok. "How am I supposed to squash those dorks if I lose to types that I'm better at?" He felt annoyed, but didn't give up. "Fine, Pangoro, show them!" He shouted, throwing out Pangoro.

Pangoro appeared on the battlefield with balled fist. "(Show me what you're made of!)" He dared the tired opponent, who grunted in unsettlement.

Clemont snickered. "Alright, let this be the final round! We're down to our last ones, so let's make it count!" He extended his arm out. "Use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk followed through with his orders and his frills unfolded, sending a massive bolt of streaming electricity at Pangoro, of whom was too slow to react and took the lightning-fast attack, making him grunt and skid back several feet.

"What a joke!" Kevin exclaimed. "Pangoro, get back in there and use Slash!" Kevin shouted.

"(Now you've made me mad!)" Pangoro shouted, baring his giant paws and the claws glowed and elongated. Pangoro then launched himself in to attack Heliolisk, his slow pacing not even fazing Heliolisk, who jumped into the air as he slashed downwards, missing.

Heliolisk backflipped in the air. "(You'll have to do better than that!)" He shouted down at Pangoro.

"Thunderbolt!" Clemont shouted, and Heliolisk opened his frills and fired the same attack at Pangoro, the Fighting and Dark-Type getting stuck by the same attack. The brute screamed as his HP was chunked off again, feeling the electricity course through his body.

When it ceased, Heliolisk was descending, and Pangoro was literally steaming from the electricity given off. That didn't stop Kevin from barking out his next attack. "Pangoro, Vital Throw!" he shouted. "Beat that lizard!"

Pangoro then trudged ahead as Heliolisk descended. He had his arms out and swung his right arm like a lariat, getting Heliolisk right in the abdomen with perfect timing. There was a ripple in the air as Vital Throw struck Heliolisk, and Pangoro followed through with his swing and threw Heliolisk a ways back, making him scream as he sailed back in the air as dust flew in either direction.

Clemont watched with deep shock as Heliolisk sailed right past him, smashing into the wall with a large crash sound, and the wall was seen cracked and Heliolisk was found embedded into the wall, groaning as he was unconscious.

Bonnie called it. "Heliolisk is unable to battle, Pangoro is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Kevin of Peach Creek!" She announced.

Pangoro held up his arms and flexed, despite being low on energy. "(That's why you don't cross with us, reptile!)"

Kevin pumped a fist. "Choicerific." He remarked. "That's showing them Pangoro! Nice work!"

Pangoro looked back and smirked. "(Please, that was a gamble I didn't wanna lose.)"

Clemont sighed, but smiled. "Good work Heliolisk, you did a good job." He returned Heliolisk with the mechanical arm attached to his backpack and he went up to Kevin and Pangoro. "You two did an impressive job. I never guessed you would use Vital Throw to finish me off."

Kevin gave a cocky smirked. "Yup, my Pokémon are great." He bragged, much to Pangoro's indifference.

Clemont then nodded and then supplied Kevin with the prize money, which made him awe at the amount. He was then supplied with his Voltage Badge, and then the TM for Thunderbolt.

After being given all of his earnings, Kevin turned and looked at his badge. "Awesome! Those dorks better watch out, because they'll be at the bottom of my shoe when I catch up to them!"

Of course, hearing Kevin's plan to thwart the Eds for selfish gain ticked a small nerve inside Pangoro, disliking Kevin's bully ways towards the Eds. All Pangoro did was grumble as Kevin gloated about his winnings.

* * *

**Dendemille Town – The Eds**

The Eds were walking north, of the dirt roads and away from the farmland, but that didn't stop snow from falling down. Even with the snow, it didn't file up, which relieved them, but they were still cold.

"Oh come on! Who invented cold anyway!" Eddy shouted, his breath seen in the air.

Double D shuddered as he had hands to his forearms. "It's perfectly fine Eddy." Double D shakily assured, his breath being seen as well. "Ed and I have Fire-Types, so if we need to bring them out, we'll gladly provide it."

As to where Eddy and Double were shivering their noses off, Ed seemed happy. He opened his mouth and exhaled, a large cloud of his breath present. "Guys! Smoke!" He happily shouted, his jacket keeping him slightly warmer than the others. Eddy and Double D turned to see Ed exhaling his breath, and with it, the stink as well.

"Pee-yew Ed! Talk about a real Dragon Breath!" Eddy exclaimed. "Did you forget to brush again?!"

"…yup." Ed stated.

Just then, their Holo Casters went off, their individual devices rattling their pockets. Curiously, the Eds reached in and they grabbed their devices.

"What could this be?" Double D asked.

"This better be quick. I'm freezing my fingers off for crying out loud." Eddy complained. Their complaints and curiosity aside, their Holo Clips were received, and they were shocked to find a hologram of a familiar man before them, one of which took a peculiar interest in the Eds.

Lysandre's hologram image spoke aloud. "Ladies and gentlemen." He started. "According to Professor Sycamore's research, Mega Evolution releases all of a Pokémon's hidden energy at once. The Pokémon then unleashes level of power it couldn't do so upon normal Evolution." He explained. He paused to let the unknown public question and resumed. "What conclusion came we come to? Do all people and Pokémon have so much potential, or is it just a selected few?"

With that said, the hologram fizzled out, ending the message.

When the message ended, the Eds stood there, fairly perplexed by that sudden explanation. Eddy and Double D blinked while Ed's eyebrow began to pile up with small flurries, making him tip his eyebrow and make the snow slide right off like a slide.

"Now what on earth was the meaning off that message?" Double D asked.

"What the heck is that supposed to accomplish?" Eddy exclaimed. "We can already do Mega Evolution, so is that guy blabbering on about it when we already know? That about a showoff."

Double D looked suspiciously at really. "Oh really, takes one to know one, right?"

"Huh?" All Double D did was chuckle at Eddy's cluelessness to the resemblance.

Just as the mood was settling, another familiar voice rang in the air. "Ah, why if it isn't you three." A male voice called out, the Eds turning towards the dirt road direction where the gate led back to Route 15.

Coming their way, two familiar people showed up, surprising the Eds greatly. "What the-?! Where'd you two come from?!" Eddy exclaimed, seeing Professor Sycamore and Dexio walk on the dirt road and stand in front of them.

Professor Sycamore smiled. "It's nice to see a familiar face." He greeted.

"Professor Sycamore, Dexio, it's very nice to cross paths with you two once again." Double D happily greeted. "And how have we been throughout this vast timespan?"

Professor Sycamore, holding a briefcase, chuckled. "Oh come now Double D, it's only been a few days, and I heard from Dexio that you crossed paths with him and his partner two days ago." He stated.

Dexio kept a welcoming smile on his face. "And on that note, how have you been?" He asked.

Double D smiled while Eddy looked on with a shivering body and Ed looked up and blew out, seeing his breath scatter upwards. "We're making vast progress. My Helioptile had just evolved before you two stopped by."

"Marvelous!" Professor Sycamore said.

Ed then poked his head right over Double D's shoulder. "I got a Sliggoo too!"

Dexio grinned. "Not bad, not bad at all."

Eddy's teeth chattered as the temperature was how. "Hey guys, I'm freezing?" Eddy then took notice of the briefcase Professor Sycamore had. "There better be some hot coco in there."

The professor chuckled at Eddy's false assumption. "If it was hot coco, it'd be damp now, would it?" He said, the snow coming down softly as always. "No, no. I have something from home."

"Home?!" The Eds exclaimed.

Professor Sycamore crouched down and began to open the briefcase. "Yes. Unfortunately, I didn't supply you with the proper attires for when you entered this part of Kalos, so I've taken the liberty of ordering your winterwear from your homes. Here!" The case opened, and all of their winter attire came popping out, much to the Eds' shock.

Double D's attire came out, which was his earmuffs, mittens, scarf, and his bright orange stuffed coat. For Eddy, he got his winter sweater that looked a lot like his shirt, with a purple stripe on the front, as well as some gloves. For Ed, all he got was one single purple mitten and a stripe hat with a ball end.

"JACKPOT!" Eddy shouted, snaring his attire quicker than usual. "About time! I'm cold here!" He and his pals then proceeded to putting on their attire, slowly becoming warmer and they didn't feel as chilly.

Professor Sycamore, draped in his lab coat, didn't find it to be that gracious of a gift, but it did give the Eds some form of relief. "Glad you guys are nice and snug. Speaking of which you three, did you happen to recall as to what I said a couple days ago?"

The Eds then looked at each other, rather curious. They did remember him saying something in regards to something very strong, but not much beyond that. Double D tried to give a good go. "Well…I think you explained something about an ancient Pokémon or along those lines."

"You're close." Professor Sycamore said. "Dexio and I have been looking around some historical articles, and we've come across some valuable information in regards to Kalos's Legendary Pokémon." He paused as the Eds looked fairly astonished by this breaking news. "Yes, and I came to inform you. Apparently, the two were known as Xerneas and Yveltal! According to what I've read, many were feared and awed by their overwhelming power, and they both were the opposite forces of Mortality."

"Mortality? But that's absurd professor. Everything eventually ends at life, as to where another begins…right?" Double D fell silent as he was caught a little off guard.

Professor Sycamore grinned. "I found this surprising as well Double D, but Xerneas is considered the Life Pokémon, said to give eternal life, and was the shape of an 'X'. Yveltal was known as the Destruction Pokémon, and was the shape of a 'Y'. Xerneas and Yveltal were said to have been dormant for a thousand years." He then paused as he looked beyond the Eds, north to where Frost Cavern was. "I wonder where they could be?"

"Probably close to a mailbox." Ed guessed.

"…n-not likely." Dexio said, heavily baffled. "Aaaaanyway, just where these two creature are is something everyone wants to know. However, some may never know."

Professor Sycamore turned towards him. "My guess is that they lay dormant in a special place, but who knows?"

"I want to meet one!" Ed shouted. "I want to tell it all about my gravy cakes and perfect temperatures to bake my toast."

"Yeah right, lumpy!" Eddy exclaimed. "That ain't gonna be any help." Eddy then looked north, to where the mountains were. For some reason, there was a frigid air coming down, and it was fairly cold. "Brrr. Even with these on, we're shaking!"

"Strange. This wind wasn't that drastic. It just got colder all of a sudden." Double D asked.

Professor Sycamore frowned. "I'm not sure, but I'm afraid I'm not as suited to this climate as you two are. I'm afraid I have to depart for now." He then smiled happily towards the Eds. "I'm glad you three are making great progress. Please do take care." With that, Professor Sycamore began going south towards the dirt roads, and he looked as though he was gonna get a helicopter to pick him up.

Dexio turned towards the Eds. "See you guys soon!" With that, he followed professor Sycamore as well.

The Eds just stood there, perplexed. "Geez, just what is with the sudden getaways anyway?"

"Honestly, I haven't got the slightest idea." Double D then looked ahead, north to where Frost Cavern was located. He then hummed in suspicion and he began walking up. "Well, I say we head north fellows. I somehow don't think this cold air will suit well over my shoulders."

"I want to stop the evil forces! Ominous wind from where I don't know, prepare to face Ed!" Ed then ran north towards Frost Cavern, the odd chill in the air surging as the flurries drifted down from the sky.

Eddy just groaned. "Fine, might as well. Better be a worth-while trip or some levels gained." With that, he ventured off, with the Eds heading towards Frost Cavern to ease the odd and cold discomfort going down their spines.

* * *

**Lumiose City – Kevin**

Kevin was working his way through the various plazas in the city, which didn't get him anywhere; if anything, it only led him to trouble. He didn't necessarily have the map needed to know where he was going, but he knew he had to get to Route 14, only he got more lost.

"Great." He sighed, annoyed greatly. He sat and tapped on the handlebars of his bike as he saw the same blue column as before, seeing no more than twenty to thirty people present.

He was currently looking at Bleu Plaza, and he looked fairly annoyed with being stuck in the same plaza a second time. He growled in frustration as he turned his bike around and back into the alley, but he saw what appeared to be a person.

"Excuse me." The owner said. "What on earth are you doing about here? These alleys smell like danger, don't you think it's best to get with the crowd?" He asked in a fairly concerned yet ominous tone.

Kevin took it as a warning. He gripped the handlebars to his bike tightly. "Lay off! I'm busy pal!"

The owner, Toro, didn't find it suitable. "Then I guess I should show you then. A battle should show you to stay away from trouble." He then threw a Poke Ball. "Diggersby!"

His Diggersby then appeared out of the Poke Ball, ready to go.

"A battle?" Kevin asked, slightly shocked. He then smirked, figuring this would be a valuable Exp. gain for his party. "This'll be too easy! Get'em Chesnaught!"

Kevin's Chesnaught then appeared out of his Poke Ball, cracking his claws for the battle that lied ahead. "(I'll make those ears into a nice Christmas bow.)" He warned.

The owner moved his arm in an arc. "Diggersby, use Mud Shot!" His Diggersby then jumped into the air, in which upon doing so, the inside of its mouth glowed orange, and it launched several muddy balls at Chesnaught, who effortlessly took the hit, making dust and smoke fly.

Diggersby landed on the ground, looking at Chesnaught as the dust and smoke subsided, showing that Chesnaught hardly looked damaged. He smirked, despite his Speed going down.

Kevin commanded Chesnaught from his bike. "Alright pal, hit it with Needle Arm!"

"(Batter up bro!)" Chesnaught's right arm was then coated in green spiked-like energy and he then lunged ahead, using his weight for momentum. Diggersby was helpless to stop Chesnaight as Chesnaught swung his arm across, hitting the Normal and Ground-Type on its side and making it soar towards its right, crashing into the alley wall, leaving it cracked.

The owner looked shocked. "Diggersby!" He shouted. He saw his Diggersby then slowly fall onto the ground, but it was still able to get up, though its energy was on red, hanging on by the skin of its teeth. "Use Double Kick!" Diggersby then had its feet glow, and then it jumped into the air, heading towards Chesnaught.

Without any hesitation, using his raw strength, Chesnaught grabbed both feet as Diggersby descended. The adversary was helpless as it was sent back it the air, the owner looking shocked beyond words. When Kevin then called for a Seed Bomb, Chesnaught unleashed a barrage of seeds from his mouth, firing them rapidly at Diggersby in the air, swallowing it in a green explosion.

Diggersby was then seen crashing into the pavement below, fainted. "D-Diggersby?" The owner saw his defeated Diggersby and saw Chesnaught huff, as if that battle was a joke.

"(What a joke.)" Chesnaught was then returned to his Poke Ball, and Kevin rode up to the owner, who backed up a bit.

"W-Whoa. Are you some hired muscle or something?" The scared owner asked.

Kevin looked annoyed at him. "Look, just give me my prize money so that I can go man, 'kay?" He asked. Cautiously, the owner gave Kevin his prize money, and he then turned and laughed. "Later!" Kevin then spun his pedals on his bike, the dust making the owner cover up as Kevin disappeared into Bleu Plaza, looking for a map.

* * *

**Frost Cavern Outside – The Eds**

The EDs were traveling up the passage that went towards Frost Cavern, and as they escalated, the more frigid they seemingly were.

As they went ahead, they were caught by a hiker. When the hiker turned to notice the Eds, he walked up to them. "Hello there!" He called out. "Man it's cold!"

Eddy was shivering as the Frost Cavern area was pelting down more snow compared to the light flurries in Dendemille Town. "Yeah, no kidding!" Eddy then perked up as he realized something. "Hey wait, we gotta battle!"

The hiker nodded. "Yup, it would seem that way. Since our eyes met, I challenge you to a battle to keep ourselves from being cold!"

Eddy, knowing he would get some Exp. gain, accepted. "Double D, be the ref." He said, skidding back to make room.

Double D then proceeded in between them. "Very well gentlemen. The battle between the two Trainers shall now get under way!" He called out, his thick attire protecting from being cold. "Trainer shall use one Pokémon, and the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to battle."

The hiker pulled out a Poke Ball. "Prepare yourself! Go Vibrava!"

The Poke Ball opened is the thick snow, revealing a dragonfly-like Pokémon. He had a small head with two yellow antennae and green bulging eyes with black oval-shaped pupils. The mouth had two large white teeth protruding from each side. He had a skinny yellow body, four skinny black legs with slender feet, and four green, rhombus-shaped wings with black edges. There were similarly-colored rhombus shapes at the end of the tail.

"What could that be?" Double D asked. He reached into his bag and looked around briefly, and he found his Pokedex to analyze Eddy's opponent.

_"Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon. __The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches."_

Ed looked heavily interested. "Oh Eddy, you're facing a mutant dragonfly from a swamp planet! It will rub its wings and blow your head off!" He over exaggerated.

Eddy ignored Ed and he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Whatever. This air's freezing, so let's get this over with as quickly as possible." He threw his Poke Ball. "Lucario, get out here!"

Lucario appeared on the snow-covered ground, ready for battle. "(Ha! This cold air won't stop me…)" Despite that, he was freezing. "(Brrr! I gotta make this quick!)" He turned back towards Eddy. "(Hey buddy, can you?)"

Eddy gave a half-grin due to his chattering teeth. "Alright, let's make this quick!" Eddy then held up the Mega Ring he had and he had it glint, making the hiker look on with a curious expression. Eddy then tapped the stone, and it made light wave wiggle. "Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

"(Yeah! Let's get this over with quick!)" Lucario shouted, glowing and emanating light waves of his own that bent back to make contact with the light waves from the Key Stone, which made Lucario get engulf in the Mega Evolution light.

The hiker looked on with some major surprise. "I've never seen Mega Evolution before. This is going to be rather interesting to see." He remarked, his Vibrava in the air, spectating as well.

Everyone saw Lucario's appendages on the head grow and the tail became fur. When the light exploded, releasing a strong wind in all directions, Mega Lucario roared, and he glared at Vibrava, who had snow flung in his face from the Mega Evoution shockwave.

Vibrava shook his head and looked at Mega Lucario. "(Eeeeeeeviiiillllll!)" He shouted.

Mega Lucario squinted in a twisted manner, seeing Vibrava wailing about evil. "(Forget evil, let's go!)"

Eddy extended an arm out at the battle ahead. "Use Low Sweep!" Mega Lucario then lunged ahead, his Speed slightly amplified by the Mega Evolution, and Vibrava was left startled.

"Hurry and dodge!" The hiker commanded. Vibrava then ascended quickly, and Mega Lucario swung across, his attack unfortunately missing, but the wind from Low Sweep did make some snow travel some distance away. "Now, use Screech!"

Vibrava then looked down as the wings he had vibrated rapidly, and he released red shockwaves that went at Mega Lucario. "(Eeeeeeeevviiilllll!)" He screamed, unleashing Screech. Mega Lucario's Speed didn't keep him down to take Screech. He saw the vast range Screech took up and he crouched and backflipped high and out of range, into the snow-pelting air and evading the Screech. Mega Lucario then landed and skid back in the snow on his feet, coming to a halt.

Mega Lucario narrowed his eyes. "(You'll have to do better than that.)" He stated. He then felt the snow come down and he cringed as he felt it hit him, making him and Vibrava lose HP alike.

Eddy looked shocked. "Hey, what the heck?! It's not even Hail!" He exclaimed.

Double D was left puzzled as well, despite being referee. "You know Eddy, I'm not exactly certain, but I would say that this snowy condition counts as Hail, despite not being so."

The Hiker nodded. "Correct. Falling snow like this means damage, and that means only Ice-Types are unaffected." He then pointed ahead. "We can't waste time, so use Dragon Breath!"

Vibrava, after the pelting snow calmed down a little, made a round of loops and then fired a blue beam at Mega Lucario. As the blue beam traveled towards Mega Lucario, the Fighting and Steel-Type was unfazed as he got into a firing position, anticipating Eddy's next call.

"Aura Sphere!" Eddy called out, in which Mega Lucario unleashed his blue sphere right at the Dragon Breath, his attack flying right through the Dragon-Type move, straight down the middle.

As the Aura Sphere traveled ahead, breaking Dragon Breath, Vibrava wailed at his demise. "(Eeeeeevviiilllllllll!)" He was then engulfed in the attack, a blue explosion swallowing the air he took up. The hiker looked with disbelief as he saw his Vibrava take the attack, and saw him hit the snow-covered ground with a thud, fainted and twitching.

Double D raise an arm. "Vibrava is unable to battle, Mega Lucario is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy!"

Just as Double D announced the battle ending, Mega Lucario shined and reverted back into Lucario, grinning in satisfaction upon the one-hit win. "(Too us long enough.)" He said.

Eddy grinned. "Sweet! Wait a go Lucario." He praised, to which Lucario grinning away some more. He was then returned, and the hiker forked over the prize money, having the Eds be on their way.

"Come on! The sooner we get there, the sooner we find out the cause and we can get on with our lives!" Eddy exclaimed to his pals as they traveled onwards through Frost Cavern's outside, the snow coming down on them, Ed laughing all the way behind the group as they traveled.

* * *

**Route 16 – Jonny**

Jonny, or in this case Captain Melonhead since he was still in the wrecked attire, walked about in utter confusion.

"Plank?" He asked, dazed in the eyes. "I don't know what's happening buddy. We sought justice and we…we failed." Jonny still had some small fragments of the Captain Melonhead watermelon helmet on his head, in which he never took off to begin with. He got sidetracked and went about on Route 16, south of Route 15. There was a bunch of tall grass, and of course Strength was needed to get past a boulder, but who needed Strength when you had a powerful Chesnaught.

He and his wooden pal stuttered through the foliage a top of the staircase cliff. There were some flowers below, where some wild vegetables grew. Jonny, or a distraught Captain Melonhead, ventured about and looked dazed in all directions.

His whole world looked as though it was spinning about like crazy. "P-Plank? What's going on? Why are we so weak?..." He then listened to his pal. "Wha?...Team Flare and darkness have true power…and ours can't beat them? B-But…what? We're broken?"

Jonny walked about, getting rather close to the cliff. "P-Pal…" He then cracked a little chuckle and mischievously felt odd. "Y-You're right…keheheheheee!" He then gasped, realizing he was closing the internal struggle. "T-they wronged us…yes! Yes, they did! The good must pay for kicking Captain Melonhead and Splinter to the curb!...Y-You have a plan? W-Wait. I-I don't…!"

Jonny then felt his footing no longer on ground, and realized that he was over the cliff. He screamed as he then fell downwards, landing on rocks and bouncing all the way down. "AH! EEE! OWW! AHHHH! GWWAAAHH!"

Jonny tumbled downwards, soon ending up in the yellow flowers, where he landed on his face into something peculiar. As the stars around him began to fade away, he picked himself up and groaned seeing as how he was now at the bottom of the cliff, close to the water walkways and waterfall.

"Wha…?" He turned his head, seeing as how the watermelon pieces came off as he fell. His clothes were still tattered, and he realized that he was looking through something peculiar. He felt around his head, feeling a lot of curves, and he looked about and saw some water nearby.

Nearby, a large-sized Pokémon looked and saw the whole thing. She was a bipedal Pokémon that resembled a pumpkin. The pumpkin had a pair of circular holes carved out of the rind that resemble eyes. The ghostly body that lives in the pumpkin was black with a pointy collar, yellowish eyes with no visible pupils, a pair of fangs, curved ears and a curled stem.

The Pumpkaboo floated over towards Jonny, seeing him walk over and peer into the water, seeing that he had a gourd on his head. The Pumpkaboo looked curious. "(Huh, that was quite a fall. Are you alright?)" She asked.

She got no answer as Jonny was staring at the water, seeing the large, orange gourd on his head. He saw some weird figure, and saw that it was him, not Captain Melonhead.

Just then, everything in Jonny completely snapped. He slowly looked up and felt the gourd around his body, a sadistic and crazy smile across his face. He broke into a small chuckle, which surprised the large Pumpkaboo. "(Uhh…)"

Jonny then turned towards Plank, who was somehow leaned against a rock upright, and both looked crazy. "This is the craziest thing we've ever done, Plank." Jonny said crazily. "We'll…we'll show them all! All who robbed us of our glory! What's that…?"

Pumpkaboo floated in the air right by Jonny, and looked confused, but yet interested. "(Wronged of what?)"

Jonny leaned in towards Plank, his evil and crazy smile expanding. "They did…Yeeeeessss. Yes, we'll make it happen!" He then turned and saw what seemed to be some tattered navy blue cape or cloth that was in the water, and he snagged it out, wrapping it around him.

"The days that smelled of justice and that pathetic excuse known as Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end!" He then clenched his fists, the wild Pumpkaboo fathomed heavily. "From here on out, the days to come shall be blackened by the treacherous power of the Gourd! And his evil accomplice, TIMBER, THE DARK SHARD!" He shouted, and then wrapped the cape around himself.

Pumpkaboo looked at the Gourd, curious still. "(I don't know what's happening, but it seems interesting.)"

The Gourd continued. "Together, we shall exact revenge on the Eds! AND ALL WHO DARED TO ROB US OF JUSTICE! THEY ALL SHALL BE SHOWN! NO! MERCYYYYYY!" The Gourd then laughed maniacally, spinning around insanely.

"(Um, okay? I guess?)" Pumpkaboo then slowly started following along, laughing along with the Gourd, spinning around and doing a hardy laugh as Jonny lost all sanity, seeking darkness and power, and to right the wrong that the good and the Eds did.

The Gourd and Pumpkaboo's laughter could be heard, echoing throughout the area around them.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) –PC-

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) –PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Body Slam

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Trapinch (Male)

Lv: 29

Ability: Arena Trap

Moves: Dig, Bide, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 35

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Ancient Power, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

**Sarah**

-Frogadier (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Round, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

* * *

**Got a brief update in before Thanksgiving. I made the chapter miss out on a few Evolutions and captures here and there, but those wouldn't be the main points. Kevin was in need of some screen time, so he had to make an appearance here and there. Trying to manage several characters at once is tricky, and their Pokémon are no exception either. Jonny also finally became the Gourd, so there's something interesting for you all.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love the story, the battling, and the plot going forward. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Next Time: Frozen in Combat**


	37. Frozen in Combat

Chapter 37 – Frozen in Combat

**Hello, and I'm pleased to bring you another update on **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**. I'm doing my best as always, and I am hoping that Reviews and nice comments continue to increase as ever. **

**TaitanoRules555: Yeah, with an extra something off screen.**

**Stormrider019 made a request back in the beginning of May, and I've managed to keep my word this entire time, so I hope this one makes you all happy!**

**To Recap:**

Ths Eds were found in Dendemille Town, where Double D and Ed battled for two minutes, in which it ended in a draw; but on the bright side, Goomy and Helioptile evolved into Sliggoo and Heliolisk. They soon ran into Professor Sycamore and Dexio, where they were given winter clothing and info about Xerneas and Yveltal. Soon, a disturbance in Frost Cavern made the Eds head north to confront the problem, and Eddy got into a battle and won with ease. Kevin explored a bit of Lumiose City winning his Voltage Badge, and Jonny finally snapped and abandoned his Captain Melonhead persona to become the Gourd and exact revenge on all good and the Eds.

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Frozen in Combat**

Eddy shivered slightly, despite how warm he was in his attire. He cupped his gloves and blew into them, expelling his breath to keep them warm. He had a twisted expression that showed dread. "What the heck is with this place? It's like my mom's fridge." He stated faintly as his teeth shivered.

"I feel like meat guys. I didn't know we were shrinked to be digested once we exit the fridge." Ed stated, disregarding his state, which was normal, not surprising.

Double D then made it an obligation to interject. "This cavernous inhabitance is very unfortunate indeed. It's gotten more frigid by the hour." He said. "I hardly find this whole fiasco tolerable, but we must press on."

"Fine sockhead, but if my hair falls off, it'll be your fault!" Eddy forewarned, and they proceeded a couple of steps onwards.

Double D and everyone came to a halt when something unexpected appear. From above, near the cavern ceilings, something moved and shifted, and they all stepped back when they were spotted. They saw a very large object descend in front, and it floated about with no signs of emotion.

It resembles a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake. Its facial expression was a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks ran through its face, the upper opening containing its glowing eyes and the lower served as a mouth, which contained an extendable chain of ice.

"What in heaven's name could that be?" Double D asked. "Is that a giant snowflake-like Pokémon?"

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Well it sure ain't any normal snowflake, Einstein." He said with deep sarcasm.

Double D pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the Ice-Type that levitated before them.

_"Cryogonal, the Crystalizing Pokémon. They are born in snow clouds. They use chains made of ice crystals to capture prey."_

"Oh cool!" Ed shouted. "It's a radioactive snowflake from the sky! Wanting to exact revenge for all the snowflakes who fell down to the ground!"

Double had taken the liberty to take on the adversary before him. "Very…good thinking, Ed. But I say we'll just battle this adversary and see just what potential it has against us, shall we?" Double D inquired, and he turned to face the wild Cryogonal.

Eddy crossed his arms. "Oh this should be good." All Ed did was smile as a response.

Double D enlarged a Poke Ball. "I shall be your opponent, Cryogonal! Let's see just what you can manage against me, shall we?" Double D then threw his Poke Ball. "Heliolisk, come forth!"

Heliolisk emerged from her Poke Ball, ready for battle. Her tail shifted in the air. "(Let's show hem just how shocking we are when we work as a team!)" She exclaimed in readiness.

Double D moved his mittens in an arc. "Heliolisk, commence with Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk's Electric-Type move flew through the air and towards the floating Cryogonal, landing a precise blow and shocking it. Cryogonal remained in place as it withstood the attack and shook it off.

Eddy was pretty surprised. "Hey, that thing took the Thunderbolt like it was nothing!"

"Seems that it must have some sort of proficiency in Special Defense, from what I can understand anyway." Double D said and paused. "However, that attack did deal some damage. I say we keep pressing on!"

Heliolisk nodded and crouched. "(I'm ready! No shirking!)"

Cryogonal floated and stared down at Double D and Heliolisk, an emotionless, frozen face gazing. "(Current objective: Defeat the yellow, electric, female lizard. For experience.)" It said in a robotic tone with some emphasis here and there. It then made a circular, rainbow shield in front of itself, of which vanished almost immediately; the move being Light Screen.

Ed pointed ahead with a smile. "Oh look guys! It made a force field!"

Double D started to get suspicious. "It seems to be aware of our offenses and used Light Screen. This will complicate matters." He paused and considered some brief alternatives. "If I am lucky, I can use Thunderbolt to paralyze Cryogonal, and that would give me enough time to launch another offensive."

Cryogonal then made a blue orb on front of its mouth and then fired Ice Beam, the powerful Ice-Type move zigzagging through the air towards Heliolisk. Heliolisk used her instincts and zoomed out of the way, dodging Ice Beam with her amazing Speed stat.

"(Not close enough!)" She exclaimed, stopping when she was down below on Cryogonal's left.

Double D moved his hand in another arc. "Use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk followed through and she opened her frills, unleashing a powerful Electric-Type move yet again, but when it got close, Light Screen had shielded Cryogonal, absorbing Thunderbolt for the most part.

Heliolisk narrowed her eyes and then jumped when Cryogonal turned and fired Ice Beam yet again, her leg strength enabling her to dodge and land right in the same spot she came out of her Poke Ball. She turned with an unsteady gaze towards Double D, unsure as to how the situation was to be dealt with.

Double D was still considering Cryogonal's other stats. There was a good change that its Defense could be low, but Heliolisk didn't have any physical moves, so he had to make an alternative.

"Heliolisk, use your Razor Wind!" Double D commanded.

Heliolisk then unfolded her frills, which glowed a bright white upon charging. Cryogonal, however, had become liquid briefly and seemed to have vanished into waves until coming together again, and a thick, red aura engulfed its body.

"(Try penetrating that.)" Its robotic-toned voice dared.

Double D was fairly surprised as to Cryogonal utilizing a status move. "Peculiar. I have no recollection of that move. I guessed that it raised its Defense I suppose; if so, then it should be open!" Double D tried pointing at Cryogonal. "Have at it, Heliolisk!"

Heliolisk then spread her legs and aimed her frilled collar. "(Have at this!)" She then fired a barrage of crescents ahead and towards Cryogonal, making contact over and over against the Light Screen that appeared when the attack was launched. The Light Screen was bombarded to a great degree, and Cryogonal felt the attack regardless, eventually engulfed in a white explosion.

Cryogonal descended in a small fall backwards, its back hitting the snowy ground and it hesitated and struggled as the Razor Wind had dealt more damage than what it what originated. This was Double D's chance.

Double D was seen getting a Poke Ball out of his bag and enlarged it. "Stand clear, everyone!" He shouted. Heliolisk looked back and she stepped out of the way so as to give Double D room to throw at the weakened Cryogonal. Double D threw the capsule, which made a direct hit on Cryogonal's top piece, making the capsule open and Cryogonal was sucked inside, the capsule closing soon after and plopped onto the ground.

Everyone present looked on with anticipation and worry, and Double D looked worried the most. It's been a while since he caught a wild Pokémon, and Cryogonal being a new addition would be a real shocker.

The ball's 'Ding!' sound confirmed Double D's newest addition, and the brains of the Eds looked thrilled. "Oh what a joyful capture! With the newest addition, with Light Screen, my team is sure to skyrocket, fellows!" Double D stated. The Poke Ball then vanished from the spot where it shook, and Double D was caught off guard for a few moments.

"W-Wait, hold up, what?" Eddy exclaimed. He also pieced together the reason why their Poke Balls disappeared and realized that Double D's Cryogonal was sent to the PC.

Double D returned Heliolisk with a nod and looked back at his comrades. "Well, now that that matter was settled, shall we resume our exploration?"

"One atom at a time Double D!" Ed shouted, running ahead.

Eddy lagged behind. "Nice capture sockhead. Too bad that it wasn't a furnace." He muttered faintly as he trudged on.

* * *

**Route 14 – Kevin**

Route 14 was the worst place for Kevin to be in. His shorts and lower body was all wet. He was fortunate that there wasn't any rain today, but his priority…was his bike.

Kevin had it rough because he didn't want his bike's paint to get destroyed in the water, and so he had to trudge all the way with a heavy bike over his shoulders, which weighed him down and slowed his pace dramatically.

"Dumb swamp." He muttered. "First a cracked terrain, now this. What a sick place." His pacing was very slow, and the odds were he may not make it to Laverre City until sunrise.

When he finally met tall grass, which still had a marsh-like ground, he finally set his bike down and traveled by its side through the tall grass. He soon got a point where a wild Pokémon appeared.

"Hello." Kevin was a little surprised, but saw that it was nothing more than a Weepinbell, which gazed at Kevin. "Oh, here we go." He rolled his eyes, seeing the wild Weepinbell as a nuisance.

Weepinbell paid no heed. "(Greetings, I am the noble swamp king. I am superior to every single thing in this swamp.)" Weepinbell declared. "(Even the Pokémon and the trees. Especially that one!)" Weepinbell pointed a leaf at a nearby tree. "(You're the worst tree!)"

Kevin completely ignored Weepinbell's unwanted claims and threw a Poke Ball. "Pathetic. Take it out!)"

From the Poke Ball, Kevin's Houndoom appeared, looking out at Weepinbell. He crouched in reparations. "(Alright pal, you wanna run away now? It'll be fun to find ya.)" Houndoom warned.

Weepinbell paid no heed. "(Fool. You have to be worthy enough to do battle against someone of my stature.)" He retorted.

"(Oh really?)" Houndoom then heard Kevin call for a Fire Fang attack, which he complied and opened his mouth, flames surging as he went after Weepinbell. "(It was nice knowing ya!)"

Weepinbell looked back and saw Houndoom lunging at him. Weepinbell briefly panicked and jumped, dodging Houndoom's Fire Fang and being spared a terrible and agonizing fate. Above, Weepinbell looked down and saw Houndoom vulnerable.

"(Ha, fool! The noble one spots a weak point!)" Weepinbell then fired Acid, the violet attack being helped by gravity and shot down on Houndoom's back, making a searing hit. Houndoom wince and grunted as Acid caught him off guard, resorting to jerking back and snarling as Weepinbell landed.

Kevin was impressed with how Weepinbell handled that. "Say, not bad. Houndoom, Feint Attack!"

Houndoom lowered his head. "(That was a nice move you pulled pal, but check this out.)" Houndoom warned, and vanished in an instant, making Weepinbell look about.

Weepinbell didn't see any sign of Houndoom and let a hardy laugh escape. "(Haha, fool! Like I said, I am the swamp king. You are not worthy to be my adversary…)" He trailed off when he felt a rather strong presence from behind, shuddering somewhat and turned around to get a pointed tail to the face, making the Grass and Poison-Type sail a ways back.

Weepinbell slowly got up and he panted in pain. He heard a footstep and he froze in place, slowly turning his gaze from the grass to Houndoom's dreadful face that towered above his own. Weepinbell was feeling very uneasy and shuddered, scared out of his mind.

"(Sucks to be you pal!)" Houndoom declared, opening his mouth to let loose another Fire Fang. The Fire-Type move made Weepinbell panic and his reflexes emerged. Houndoom's Fire Fang was so very close, but Weepinbell getting spooked made him use a Knock Off, swatting Houndoom in the head and making him hit the ground.

"(Uh…s-see? Haha!)" Weepinbell laughed nervously. "(Such peasants cannot best such regal material!)"

Houndoom stood back up and shook his head, shaking off the pain and squinting at Weepinbell. "(Right. You call that regal, I call that dumb reflexes.)" Houndoom turned and was seen to have sustained little damage from Weepinbell's Dark-Type move.

Kevin was fairly impressed. "Man, I haven't seen a counter like that in a while." He then smirked. "Alright, Houndoom! Weaken it some more! We're adding this sucker to our group."

Houndoom looked back at Kevin, his mild expression still plastered on his face. "(If you say so, kid.)" He then turned back towards Weepinbell, readying himself for battle yet again.

Weepinbell scowled. "(Ho, ho? And does your trainer truly believe that I can be tamed? You must earn your keep and defeat me then!)" Weepinbell boasted some more. "(After all, the best trainer is best fitting for the best Pokémon. And that's me!)"

Kevin pointed ahead. "Smog!"

Houndoom rolled his eyes. "(You talk too much!)" He opened his mouth and he released a thick, black smoke cloud at Weepinbell, who was engulfed in the attack and was swallowed in the entire Smog, being heard coughing. "(That outta shut you up.)"

Weepinbell felt his energy decrease as he was hit with Smog, and given that Feint Attack, dealt a fair amount, he didn't have much in him. As soon as Smog dispersed in a matter of seconds, Weepinbell huffed and he looked at Houndoom.

"(Take this, fiend!)" He spewed a violet Acid out at Houndoom again, but Houndoom saw the attack from a mile away and dodged left. Seeing his attack miss, Weepinbell looked fairly nervous once more, fidgeting.

"Smog!" Kevin commanded. Houndoom opened his mouth and released Smog, engulfing Weepinbell in the Poison-Type attack and coughed again. Houndoom and Kevin both watched as Weepinbell was seen barely able-bodied, his last remaining HP almost gone.

"(I-I can't believe…)" Weepinbell couldn't find the words as his eyes were all dizzy and dazed from close to fainting. "(The noble swamp king was defeated.)"

Kevin readied a Poke Ball. "Get ready, cause you're good as mine!" Kevin threw his Poke Ball like a baseball and nailed Weepinbell right in between the eyes, making Weepinbell get sucked in.

The ball rattled on the marsh ground, shaking for a few seconds before the 'Ding!' sound came, making Kevin sneer as he walked on over and grabbed his new Weepinbell.

Kevin turned back and smirked at Houndoom. "Wait a go, this one is gonna rock the next Gym, and those three dorks while I'm at it." He plotted.

"(Whatever you have to tell yourself pal.)" He responded nonchalantly, behind returned to his Poke Ball as Kevin arduously resumed his agonizing trek at a slow pace through the swamp.

* * *

**Frost Cavern – The Eds**

Eddy was still feeling rather frigid, rather close to the point of yelling out his discomfort. He was shivering, but when a wild Pokémon appeared, his shivers stopped.

"Hey, what the heck?!" Eddy exclaimed. "Is that a walking ice chunk?"

Eddy and his pals were in front of a small, quadruped Pokémon resembling a small, round ice chunk. Its upper half was slightly transparent, while its lower half was solid white. It had yellow eyes, lined in purple, and two horn-like protrusion on its scalp. There was another smaller protrusion on its back end, which resembled a tail. It had four stubby, conical legs.

Ed pointed up. "Allow me to detect this alien life form!" He volunteered. He searched inside his jacket pockets, disregarding some gravy, lint, buttered toast, and his Poke Balls, and pulled out his Pokedex that was all sticky and covered in lint. He then analyzed the opposing Ice-Type.

_"Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. It blocks opponents' attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice."_

"I see, so another Ice-Type." Double D said, confirming what Ed's Pokedex said.

Eddy immediately stepped in front of the Eds. "Step aside guys, it's my turn!" Eddy declared. "I gotta get my mind off of this stupid air, it's killing me." He pulled out a Poke Ball and he threw it. "Get out here, Pawniard!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Eddy's recently captured, roughly 24-hours ago, Pawniard. She posed daintily in front. The Dark and Steel-Type blinked and noticed her surroundings were cold.

"(Hmph. As long as my blades don't chip off from this cold, I'm fine.)" She stated, striving for perfect vanity as ever.

Eddy moved his arm in an arc. "Use Slash!"

Pawniard's claws then glowed and elongated, and she went in to attack. Bergmite countered by forming balls of ice in front of it, and fired them at Pawniard, showing her its Ice Ball. The weak Ice-Type move was easily cut through without much effort, and Pawniard close in and slashed diagonally, dealing some damage that made Bergmite skid back.

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted. "Now use Metal Claw!"

Pawniard's claws returned to normal size and glowed a metallic gray coloring. "(Try and stop this dainty rose that's a thorn in your backside!)" Pawniard crouched and lunged after Bergmite, doing a whole 360 spiral as she launched like a torpedo.

Bergmite tried to counter with Rapid Spin, spinning fast and heading after Pawniard. Bergmite spun as fast as it could, and with as much force, but it still didn't stand a remote change as Pawniard's Metal Claw slashed in a spiraling fashion and posed like a samurai from behind as Bergmite flew in mid-air and dropped on its sid, unconscious.

"Yeah! That's how you show them popsicles!" Eddy praised, seeing the Bergmite disappear for some odd reason. "Nice work there."

Pawniard turned and looked at Eddy with a pose that emphasized her vanity. "(Well naturally, I'm just too sharp for their taste.)" She said, her boasting of her blades being unaffected.

She was returned to her Poke Ball shortly afterwards, her Exp. gained boosting her level up just like anybody else. The Eds were soon found back on track, and they were found heading further into the Frost Cavern depths.

Eddy started to shiver in not just anger, but sheer cold as well. "Brrr. Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Eddy turned towards Ed. "Ed, get that bird out and make this place warmer!"

Ed made an 'O' with his fingers. "You got it Eddy." Ed reached into his pockets, and he pulled out a Poke Ball. "I call upon Talonflame to make my friends feel all toasty! With extra butter!" Ed then threw the Poke Ball into the air, in which Talonflame emerged and flapped into the air.

Almost immediately, everything began to feel a lot warmer to the Eds as Talonflame flapped. "(Let's get all nice and cozy.)" The Fire and Flying-Type insisted. "(Phoenix chicken to the rescue!)" He then enclosed himself around the Eds as they huddled, having Talonflame flapping over them like a beacon of heat, glowing red and orange.

Eddy and his pals sighed in relief, almost slumping back-to-back. "That's what I'm talking about." Eddy said, feeling all nice and warm. "Ed, keep that bird out will ya?"

Ed just smiled lazily, feeling the heat make him feel warm.

"I must agree with you Eddy, though we still need this clothing, and be aware that even Talonflame may have a limit." Double D forewarned.

"Pffft. It's like the sun, lighten up Double D." Eddy waved off. They were so fixated on their sudden warmth that they didn't even realize that they had a job to accomplish, and they found themselves confronted by yet another foe that snuffed them out.

Up ahead, the Eds heard some sort of boar-like noise, and them and Talonflame alike all turned and looked ahead, hearing some thumping and seeing a wooly figure up ahead.

It resembled a big, brown, furry Pokémon with a large hump on its back. It had two tusks made of ice, which seem small. It had floppy ears, two beady eyes in its head that were covered up by tufts of fur. It also had a sensitive pig-like nose. Its long hair covered its small, hoofed legs.

The opposing, wooly creature stood in front of the Eds, sniffing them out as some potential threat. With this in mind, it stomped on the ground, and Double D made it an obligation to analyze the opposing Pokémon before them.

_"Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon. Although its legs are short, its rugged hooves prevent it from slipping, even on icy ground."_

Double D looked into consideration after seeing the Piloswine before them and stuffed his Pokedex away. Before he could speak up, Ed rose up and looked interested.

"Oh, oh! Guys! I want to conquer the wooly and cuddly elephant-pig!" Ed implored. He trudged and hopped ahead a few paces. He popped out a Poke Ball. "My phoenix chicken shall keep you warm while I bravely battle the cuddly elephant-pig!"

"That's a swine, stupid!" Eddy shouted in correction.

"Attack, my Skuntank!" Ed shouted. He threw his Poke Ball and his ever-so-foul Skuntank was present and ready for battle.

The Poison and Dark-Type shook her purple and cream fur, getting used to the environment she was to do battle in. "(Brrrr. Hope this doesn't stop my stink from expanded.)" She turned towards Ed. "(What do want me to do, Master?)"

Ed pointed ahead at the wild Piloswine. "We shall stop the elephant-pig with Toxic!" He shouted. Skuntank followed commands, opening her mouth and gushing a stream of purple poison that shot through the thick, cold air, making contact on Piloswine.

The Ice and Ground-Type snorted and let loose a faint cry as the Toxic engulfed it in a brief purple cloud of poison before dispersing, revealing Piloswine to have purple bubbles arose from its body, signaling its badly poisoned condition.

Piloswine's tusks glowed white and it charge after Skuntank, making the snowy ground tremor a small bit as it ran ahead with Fury Attack. Skuntank shifted left at first, and then right, dodging the Fury Attack on her own. When Piloswine went for another thrust, she backflipped away and skidded to a halt, sustaining no damage.

"(Stinks for you, sucker.)" She retorted to Piloswine's failed offense, and saw it wince as the poison inflicted more damage.

Ed pointed ahead once more. "Now, my mutated skunk, incinerate the elephant-pig with Flamethrower!" Skuntank then fired a burning stream of fire that swallowed up Piloswine, everyone hearing a cry of pain within the pyro explosion in front of them.

Double D put a hand under his chin before realization struck him. "Of course! I forgot that Ed's Skuntank knows a Fire-Type move as well!"

Talonflame flapped in place as he turned his head back and forth as Eddy and Double D talked. "(Yeah, my trainer sure has a lot of fire power, myself included.)" He squawked.

Piloswine's cry could've been heard diminishing, slowly turning aggressive as it was seen charging right through the diminishing fire, its Take Down engulfing its body in a light-bronze. Piloswine scored a powerful blow on a surprised Skuntank, sending her flying back and landing on her side, tumbling a few feet back until coming to a halt.

Ed gasped. "Oh no, don't give up Skuntank!" Ed encouraged.

Though Skuntank did take a heavy hit, she managed to stand back up and slowly shake her head to rid of dizziness, facing Piloswine once more. "(I-I'm fine. That won't be enough to stop me.)"

Piloswine sniffed the air and Skuntank's insufferable Stench Ability seemed to have taken a toll, making Piloswine scowl and shiver as not Toxic made it sustain more damage, but Stench kept it from making its next move.

"Finish that thing, Ed!" Eddy shouted.

Ed pointed at Piloswine. "Now, vanquish the mammal with Flamethrower!"

Skuntank opened her mouth and she gushed out yet another stream of fire. The powerful Fire-Type move incinerated the frigid air as it passed on by, landing a decisive blow and engulfing Piloswine in a scorching burst that echoed in a low area.

The smoke and the fire diminished and went away almost immediately, revealing Piloswine out cold, disappearing very shortly.

"Bravo, Ed!" Double D praised, before confusion washed over him. "Though I still am wondering just what happens to those wild, fainted Pokémon?"

Ed pouted a little. "Aw, I wanted to have that fuzzy and cuddly elephant as a friend guys."

Skuntank looked up at her trainer. "(Naw cheer up; look on the bright side, you still got us.)"

She was silenced as her cheeks puffed as Ed hugged her in joy, glad to know he still had some fuzzy and cuddly fiends already.

Eddy looked disinterested. "Alright, enough mushy stuff. Let's just get on with it." He then walked on, with Double D and Ed, who returned his panting-for-air Skuntank back to her Poke Ball.

The Eds resumed their trek, with Talonflame being their warmth as they traveled onwards into the deeper depths of the frigid domain.

* * *

**Route 13 – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

They were getting very close to Lumiose City, for they could almost see the gate up ahead that connected Route 13 to Lumiose City.

As usual, they rode on Wilfred and Gogoat, their stable bodies keeping them from getting knocked over by Lumiose Badlands' known hazardous winds. Their Pokémon gained some levels, but not much since the Trapinch and Gible didn't give much Exp.

Nazz pointed ahead enthusiastically. "Hey, look guys!" As Wilfred pressed on with snorts, everyone saw the gate up ahead, just across the stretch of land after the staircase.

Rolf squinted his eyes as he looked out and saw that his eyes didn't deceive him. "Gogo Nazz-girl, it seems we have only a short matter of time before we finally reach the next city, yes?"

"Yeah dud, can't wait!" She said with enthusiasm.

Jimmy looked pretty happy as well. "Oh, I can't wait to get my next Gym Badge!"

They were slowed down by sudden movement in front of them, the ground bulging out lose clay. Recognizing this, they all got their animals to stop as the dirt trail went towards them.

Rolf had a high guard up, and he turned towards Jimmy. "Boy Jimmy, do you wish to deal with this muckworm that stands in Rolf and friends' way?"

Jimmy nodded and he eased himself off of Gogoat and walked in front, seeing the dirt trail stop in front.

"Good luck, Jimmy!" Nazz shouted, cheering.

From the trail, a wild Trapinch appeared, the same Pokémon Nazz caught earlier, but wasn't mentioned much at all. The Ground-Type snapped at Jimmy, showing its jaw power.

Jimmy hummed and just a Poke Ball out. "You want a piece of me?" Jimmy threw his Poke Ball, his beloved Furfrou appearing before him.

The Normal-Type growled at his opponent. "(You won't be so snappy when we're through with you!)" He barked.

The wild Trapinch made no verbal response; instead, it raised its head and ripples appeared in the sky. Furfrou looked up. "(Huh?)" He went slightly wide-eyed when he saw large, gray rocks fall from the ripples down onto him. "(Whoa!)"

Jimmy acted fast. "Quick Furfrou, dodge it and use Bite!"

Furfrou's Speed was pretty high, which gave him an advantage as he dashed ahead. The Rock Slide descended, and Furfrou shifted and humped left, avoiding one rock. He then jumped left and right in sequential order, dodging two more rocks. He picked up his pace and made one last dashing leap, barely dodging the last rock as it crashed down behind him.

Furfrou's fangs glowed white as he pounced down on Trapinch, of whom was too slow to react and was bit into its ant-like body, picking him up and tossing the Ground-Type some ways afar.

The wild Trapinch tumbled back as it had taken some damage from that Bite, but continued attacking. It soon planted its four legs firmly on the ground, opening its mouth and releasing a stream of brown mud at Furfrou, via Mud-Slap.

Furfou used his excess Speed and shifted left, dodging the stream of mud that splattered in his spot. Though he was aware that he wouldn't have sustained much damage, it would've lowered his accuracy.

Jimmy pointed at Trapinch. "Now use Headbutt!"

Furfrou lowered his head and he made a full-scale, rapid charge after Trapinch. The opposing Ground-Type didn't have the Speed to counter Furfrou's, and it was hit right in between its eyes, a cracking sound echoing upon contact. Furfrou planted his feet on the ground and whipped his head up, sending Trapinch yelling and flying back in the dry air.

Trapinch landed with a cracking thud on its back, fainted and thoroughly out of commission. That was when it disappeared just like any other defeated adversary.

Jimmy looked with satisfaction as Furfrou turned towards him with a wagging tail. "We did it Furfrou!" Jimmy chuckled as he petted the Normal-Type's thick, fur head.

Furfrou had a mild look as he still wagged his tail, but was still fairly accepting the petting. "(I know, I know. You don't have to go all joyful and loving after every fight I win, come on.)" He muttered.

Jimmy returned Furfrou and he was given a hand back up onto Gogoat, with Rolf having a smile of determination as he pointed ahead. "Onwards to victory, Gogoat!"

"(Roger that, Rolf!)" Gogoat obliged and started walking once more, now making it down the stairs with Wilfred by his side. Everyone pressed on, practically closing in on their next destination.

* * *

**Dendemille Town – The Gourd**

Many, and I mean _many_, if not all, individuals inside the Dendemille Pokémon Center were giving suspicious and odd looks at a particular person. I'm pretty sure you would have people looking at you when you have a psychopathic look, a tattered cape, and a massive Gourd over your head.

So much for discreet.

Jonny, or now dubbed 'The Gourd', chuckled very low as he deposited his Simipour and Ledian into his PC. In return, he retrieved his newly caught Pumpkaboo, which was the same one that went along with The Gourd. And the Gourd also got another Pokémon while he was at it.

When he retrieved his Poke Balls from the PC, he turned and chuckled. "Keheheheheheheheeeee. And now…come out, my new servants!" The Gourd shouted, tossing his Poke Balls high into the air.

From them, out came The Gourd's latest additions, one of them being Pumpkaboo, and the second one being a wispy, grayish black Pokémon. A small tree stump covered the head, with a single, wavy branch on either side and extending upward. Each branch had two small, green leaves near the tips. His red, oval eyes were visible through two holes in the stump. On his body was a pair of tiny, stubby arms and a wispy tuft on top of his head. The mouth was also on the stump itself.

"(I AM PHANTUMP!)" The Pokémon proclaimed to the world around him.

Pumpkaboo turned towards Phantump, both floating right next to the other. "(Okay? W-Why do you announce your name like that?)"

Phantump turned towards Pumpkaboo dramatically. "(YES! It must be so that the world and all of its inhabitance know that _Phantump_ was the one mentioned.)"

"(Uh…o-okay…)" Pumpkaboo then turned towards The Gourd, who stared manically at his new servants. "(So what now?)"

The Gourd and his pal Timber, which was Plank, looked at Pumpkaboo and Phantump as they looked at their trainer in question, wondering what was to become of them. The Gourd broke into a Joker-like laugh for a minute, and Pumpkaboo blindly followed with the laugh, soon breaking into a maniacal laugh of her own.

The laughter echoed through all of the Pokémon Center, creeping pretty much everyone out there. When The Gourd finally stopped, Pumpkaboo wheezed to a slow stop, but was still laughing for it was a little fun.

The Gourd then turned his cape. "Come on minions, I know just where to go." He evilly implied, and swooshed out of the Pokémon Center, with his ghostly compadres following him and his wooden accomplice, blindly obeying The Gourd.

* * *

**Frost Cavern – The Eds**

The Eds traveled down a staircase, thinking it could lead somewhere vital, which they were wrong. Way wrong.

Double D and Eddy went down the stairs in unison, both looking around and seeing some more ice here and there; everywhere, endless snow and ice. The temperature was even colder than it was an hour ago.

"Hm?" Double D questioned, wondering where their location was.

"Oh great. Are we lost again?" Eddy asked.

Their little discussion was interrupted when Ed fell down the staircase and landed atop of them, making them fall on their faces and Ed bounced off them and into the ground into front. Talonflame appeared from the stairway, flapping over his trainer and friends.

Eddy jerked back up. "Ed, watch it!"

Given Double D's plushy attire, he wasn't as hurt as Eddy. "Ed, you need to exercise caution in this area. It's very slippery."

Ed smiled. "Exercise will make my thighs burn, guys."

"Idiot." Eddy whipped his head towards his left and scooted along. "This better lead us somewhere good! A Trainer or something!" He shouted.

"Eddy, wait!" Double D's warning went unchecked as Eddy stepped onto some ice, where he immediately began slipping.

Eddy slid forward at fifteen mph at least. "Whoa-o-o-o-o-oa!" He had no control as he went into the opposing wall, landing with a loud smack and his entire body began as flat as a pancake.

A silence fell as Eddy muffled out some incoherent sentences. He soon tried to pry himself free as he was stuck like glue. He gave it a couple of tries, but his whole front was stuck to the wall like glue. On his fourth try, he pressed his gloves against the icy wall and pushed, giving enough force to finally pry his face from the wall, everything about his font being pink with bruises.

"Just who invented i-!" Eddy's phrase didn't even finish as he turned around to look at the guys. Ed failed to take into account Ed catching up and colliding into Eddy, embedding his back instead of his face into the wall this time, while Ed was spared and plopped his rear on the icy ground.

Ed turned his head back and looked at Eddy. "Whoops, sorry Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, apologizing.

Eddy tried to pry himself again, and he got it on the first try, landing face-first into the icy ground and slid in circles away, back to where he originally started. Eddy's face touched the cold, snow ground as Double D stood exactly where he was when the small fiasco started.

"You see? I told you to be careful." Double D reprimanded his friend, who was getting back up. "Honestly, why can't you start behaving again?"

Eddy got to his feet and looked annoyed a little. "Because we got places to be, sockhead." Eddy informed. "I rather be facing Pokémon on a tropical beach than this tundra."

Double D crossed his arms. "Seems that you and this climate don't mix well."

"You bet, and where the heck is Ed and his bird? I'm starting to freeze up again." Eddy looked behind him and he saw Ed and his Talonflame, who followed his trainer to the other side, at the far end.

Ed waved back at his friends. "Hi guys!" He shouted at them.

Eddy groaned and face palmed with aggravation. "Ed, get back over here!" He hollered.

Ed kept his silly expression as he flopped onto his belly and slid on over, with Talonflame following his gravy and buttered toast obsessed trainer back.

Eddy turned to look at Double D. "Double D, it's obvious there's no Trainers here. Let's get out of here and back up the stairs."

"Might as well, Eddy." He agreed. "It's best to try and figure our location and retrace our…"

No words came out as they were only yelps and anguish. Ed collided, once again, into Eddy, and this time Double D. Ed ricocheted off of them and slid along the ice freely once more, belly sliding all the way.

Eddy and Double D fell backwards when Ed ricocheted off of them, and they toppled backwards onto the ice, both screaming as they slid on their backs and found themselves bouncing and ricocheting off of the wall Eddy crashed into, which led to Ed bumping into them again. This caused a chain reaction in which the Eds screamed, and in Ed's case laughed, as they practically felt like bumper cars or pinballs that bounced off of stalagmites and icy-snow walls.

Talonflame ascended so as to get an overall view of the small chamber with ice floors and stalagmites. His head and eyes turned vigorously as he watched as the Eds bounced off of the other, seeing them all over the place.

"(It'd be sarcasm if I exaggerated their event as a game, I think.)" Talonflame figured.

Eventually, the Eds all finally converged to a single point, where snow covered the ground and lacked ice. They all crashed into the other and surprisingly stood up at that instant after impact, all three momentarily seeing little stars.

After a couple of seconds, they shook their heads and were back to reality. Eddy sharply turned towards Ed with great anger.

"Oh great! Thanks to you lunkhead, we don't know where the heck we ended up at!" He barked out.

"Calm down Eddy. It was all an accident; no need to get worked up so easily." Double D implored. "At any rate, just where are we anyway?" Double D turned his head about, seeing the chamber was seemingly different at an angle somewhat. He recognized the wall from almost half a mile out.

"I can't say for certain, but I think we're on the other end of the chamber." Double D guessed.

Talonflame descended down towards Ed and flapped and hovered above them, still keeping them warm. "(Yeah, you guys did go quite a ways to the other end.)"

Eddy was fairly frustrated as he turned away. "Great! Now we gotta slide all the way back to-!" He took a moment to gaze ahead, and stopped talking. He took notice of an object that was behind him and his pals. Ed and Double D turned around to see what Eddy was looking at.

When Ed turned and saw the same object, he pointed enthusiastically at it. "Hey look, it's another disc!"

"Close, Ed." Double D said, walking ahead and examining the 'disc'. "What we have here is none other than a TM."

Eddy looked fairly confused. "Why the heck do we find those things in all the weird places?"

Double D picked it up and he read the label, all while he tried to respond. "It's beyond me, Eddy. And by judging by this TM, it reads that it teaches a Pokémon Frost Breath." He then put the object away safely into his bag.

"Now that that's settled, let's say we get back to the task at…" Double D's sentence didn't finish as a loud footstep was heard before them.

They didn't realize that since they were on the snow-covered ground again, they were vulnerable to wild Pokémon again.

What was in front of them was a quadruped creature that stood on its hind legs. It had bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hung from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consisted of a long snout, black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws had black claws and paw pads.

Eddy nearly shook at the gigantic size of it. "What in the world is that thing?! A polar bear?!"

Double D pulled out his Pokedex as the gigantic bear-like creature looked aggressively at them.

_"Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with. Cold northern areas are its habitat."_

"D-don't freight gents, f-for I shall try and stop this monstrosity!" Double D said, though he was shivering out of fear at how large the Beartic was. "…oh my."

The Beartic looked down at Double D, who swallowed pretty hard, waiting patiently for when Double D would try and pull out his Poke Ball.

Eddy waved at Double D. "Hey don't ya worry sockhead! We'll spot ya from over here!" Eddy shouted, a couple of feet away from where he was from before. He really didn't want to be in Double D's boots right now, but even in these times, he had to show some slight encouragement, from what he learned that is. "I'll get in there if ya need me to, okay?"

Double D inhaled and exhaled, calming down a fair bit. "Don't you worry! I shall defeat this Beartic!" He declared, throwing a Poke Ball. "Scolipede, I request your assistance!"

From the Poke Ball, Scolipede emerged. She stood on the snowy ground, sensing how problematic it was as she detested this kind of climate.

Scolipede felt the cold, cold snow on her feet and shivered a bit in distaste. "(What the heck is this?)" She complained. "(I never agreed to battle in a tundra!)" She looked up and saw her opponent glowering at her, which made her settle down on the complaining, making way for her to hiss.

Beartic's claws glowed and elongated, and it went to attack with Slash. Scolipede saw the attack coming and she dodged left, taking no damage as Beartic followed through and stumbled forward to a halt.

"Scolipede, execute Screech!" Double D commanded.

Scolipede's antennae then rattled. She emanated red shockwaves from them and reached Beartic as it turned around to face Scolipede. It covered its ears as the high-pitched Screech made its Defense sharply decrease.

With Beartic distracted, Double D called for a consecutive move. "Now, use Poison Tail!"

Scolipede then made her tail glow purple, and she swung her tail like a baseball bat, striking Beartic's left side with an immense force. Beartic gawked at the power behind the Poison Tail and the pain inflicted. Scolipede followed through with her swing and Beartic grunted as it sailed towards its right and landed on its side with a shaking thud.

The Ice-Type got back to its feet and glared back at Scolipede. Beartic opened its mouth and pointed a breath up into the air. The icy breath solidified into several thick icicles that angled downwards and rained down on Scolipede, the attack bombarding Scolipede with shattering force.

"(Ga-a-a-a-a-ah! C-Crap!)" Scolipede scowled, Beartic's Icicle Crash dealing a powerful and cold blow. Scolipede stepped back several feet and shivered. She really didn't like the circumstances of battling in the cold, cold environment. "(I hate this! Let's end this already!)"

Double D looked annoyed as well. "Scolipede, are you alright? Use Poison Tail once more!"

Scolipede then used the same Poison-Type move from before, and Beartic used its Slash. Both attacks collided into the other, the earth shaking and a ripple of force emanated upon contact. Scolipede and Beartic tried vigorously to overpower the other, and Scolipede's Poison Tail was slowly gaining the advantage due to Screech from earlier.

Beartic was soon overpowered and skid back several feet. At the skid's end, Beartic got to a knee, only to have Slash weaken Poison Tail's damage.

"It's down! Crush it, Double D!" Eddy shouted.

Talonflame kept his distance close to the three as he still kept them warm. "(Keep the pressure on, Scolipede!)"

Double D extended an arm out. "Now, Scolipede, use your Steamroller!"

Scolipede then began to curl up. "(Good riddance to you!)" She began to spin rapidly in place, bits of snow flying towards either side. The edged of her tail and horns glowed white and she spun right at Beartic. Scolipede's Bug-Type move made a direct hit, with Beartic unable to intercept and was pushed back several feet until Steamroller finally gained enough power to send the large Ice-Type flying, landing on its back with a powerful thud.

Scolipede uncurled and she hissed. She calmed down when Beartic had fainted and disappeared. She raised her head and looked away. "(Now to get out of this freeze trap.)"

Ed smiled. "Nice job, Double D!" He exclaimed in praise.

"Thank you, Ed." Double D kept his grin as he returned Scolipede, who looked mild when seeing his trainer satisfied. As long as Scolipede and her trainer tried their best, it was enough to make the Bug and Poison-Type cope with the cruddy conditions in any environment.

After shrinking Scolipede's Poke Ball and putting it back into his bag, Double D turned towards his comrades. "Well now, let's say we resume our quest back to finding out what this sheer weather is all about, yes?"

"No duh. Let's go!" Eddy pivoted and turned, only to step back on the ice and slip, falling on his back and continued to skid ahead. "Who-o-o-o-oa!"

Talonflame continued to remain over his trainer's head. "(Oh well, too much insanity isn't enough insanity for us I guess.)" He sighed in content, loving how his trainer and friends still keep things interesting.

* * *

**Lumiose Gym – Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy**

"Go, Rolf!" Nazz cheered as Rolf's Gogoat was seen using his Seed Bomb, the individual seeds spreading rapidly, yet not a single one struck Heliolisk as he was too fast. Nazz looked down at her new Trapinch, of whom she called out to spectate the battle.

She smiled. "You see, Trapinch? These Gym Battles are so intense. It's very exciting!"

Trapinch turned his head back at the battlefield, seeing Gogoat sustain a weak Quick Attack. "(Meh, I guess. I mean, it's cool and stuff.)" He commented in indifference.

"(I think I'm not expected to get into this Gym battle stuff until my level is high enough, but I guess I can wait my turn. Still fun to watch.)" He sat and continued to watch with interest as Jimmy and Nazz cheered on.

Rolf moved his hand in an arc. "Unleash great pain on the lizard that confounds us with Aerial Ace!"

"(You won't get away so easily this time!)" Gogoat then planted his front hooves into the ground up front and began to dash ahead. He became a vast blur that went after a zigzagging Heliolisk. Heliolisk tried running in an arc towards her right, but Gogoat followed since Aerial Ace never misses. Soon enough, after some quick movements here and there, Gogoat's blurry self finally had hit Heliolisk's left side, making the Electric and Normal-Type tumble away and groan in damage sustained.

"Oh no!" Clemont shouted in concern. "Come Heliolisk, we're not down yet!" He pointed ahead at Gogoat, whom stopped moving. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk opened his frilled collar and let loose a very strong bolt. "(Have at this!)" Thunderbolt reached its mark and Gogoat let a small wail escape, feeling the Electric-Type move course through him. When the attack stopped after a few moments, Gogoat winced and was left sizzling slightly.

"(That one…hurt somewhat.)" Gogoat muttered, having sustained some damage earlier.

Rolf kept his confidence high. "You think a little electrocution is enough to put down Rolf's creatures of able-bodied fighting?" He extended an arm out. "Gogoat! Restore yourself with Synthesis!"

Gogoat kept himself at a calm level and closed his eyes. His horns glowed green as his whole body glowed white, his health beginning to regenerate. Clemont and Heliolisk found this fairly surprising, for they were at a disadvantage before, but their chances almost completely dwindled.

Nazz cheered. "Wait to think dude! Finish it!"

Wilfred looked over the stands and squealed.

Jimmy smiled. "Knock that Heliolisk's butt into next week!"

As soon as Synthesis replete Gogoat's health to almost full, Rolf issued one more attack. "Gogoat, unleash your Bulldoze on the speedy one before you!"

Gogoat complied and he raised his hooves, letting loose a shockwave through the ground upon bringing them down. Bulldoze went through the whole Gym, rattling it with shockwaves that Heliolisk was hit with. Heliolisk rattled and shook as he felt Bulldoze's damage to be far greater than when he fought Double D's Helioptile; this one was so powerful, it made him off balance as a wave of ground sent him sailing back through the air and hit the ground close to Clemont with a thud.

Clemont turned towards Heliolisk. "Heliolisk!"

No response as Heliolisk was knocked unconscious.

Boonie raised her arm for Rolf's side. "Heliolisk is unable to battle, Gogoat is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Rolf of Peach Creek!"

Nazz and Jimmy applauded, while Trapinch raised his head to applaud. Wilfred squealed and Gogoat smiled as Rolf went up and padded his side.

"Rolf thanks Gogoat for this magnificent victory, yes?" Rolf thanked. "You have done well in making it this far. Let us welcome this new badge."

Clemont and Bonnie both presented Rolf with his prize money first, then the Voltage Badge. "Rolf, I must say, your Gogoat's moveset was most impressive. Your Diggersby and Hawlucha also deserved praise as well. Please, you earn this."

Being given the Voltage Badge, Rolf held it in his hand and bowed to Clemont. "Thank you, contraption maker. Rolf is humbled greatly."

Clemont adjusted his glasses and he turned towards Nazz and Jimmy. "Now then, shall we test if you are ready for the Voltage Badge?"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Smokescreen

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) –PC-

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) –PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal –PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Acid Armor, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Pin Missile

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Wing Attack, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Body Slam

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Axew (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Sweet Scent

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Light Screen, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Trapinch (Male)

Lv: 30

Ability: Arena Trap

Moves: Dig, Bide, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 36

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) –PC-

Lv: 44

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) –PC-

Lv: 44

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Night Slash, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

-Pumpkaboo (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Bullet Seed, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball

-Phantump (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Leech Seed, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Forest's Curse

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Litleo (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 35

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Wring Out, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

* * *

**Another brief update for you guys! I went along with the plans I wrote down, but the only change I made was adding the scene with Kevin catching Weepinbell. Other than that, it all went according to plan.**

**Stormrider019, I kept my word, and I got Double D Cryogonal. Sorry for the wait, but I hope everyone in general was glad Double D finally caught yet another Pokémon, a rare one I might add. **

**The next chapter is gonna be very vital, so you better stick around if you want to see some Mega Evolution and epic battling!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys like how it is written, along with any other qualities.**

* * *

**Next Time: Fire and Ice**


	38. Fire and Ice

Chapter 38 – Fire and Ice

**Insane Dominator is here, bringing you another thrilling chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**! This fanfic is still going on strong, and I'm glad that there's a ton of favs and followers, so thanks to you all! And thanks so much for the plethora of reviews!**

**TaitanoRules555: In a way, yes. Shoutouts went to Starter Squad. I actually really enjoy watching that series.**

**The SunfulDragonEmporer: That question can be considered open-ended. It's actually debatable in some aspects, but I think you mean in terms of location; either way, that's a question that unanswerable.**

**Dumplin: Technically, yes, just like I said. The Weepinbell Kevin caught was from Starter Squad, which I really enjoy watching.**

**Guest: Sorry, but I don't see Vanillite fitting Eddy's character; so no.**

**Generalhyna: Sorry, but I'm not accepting your idea. **

**Pure heart of light: No, sorry. You find the Lucky Egg in Coumarine City, and I am not having the Eds go all the way back there.**

**All of those comments and questions aside, let's get on with the show!**

**To Recap:**

As the Eds journeyed through Frost Cavern, Double D caught a Cryogonal, and the Eds found the TM for Frost Breath. While The Gourd heads north with his new Pumpkaboo and Phantump, Rolf won his Voltage Badge and Kevin captures a Weepinbell.

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Fire and Ice**

Stepping into the depths of Frost Cavern, Eddy was taking the lead, shivering as he could've sworn his snot and nostrils were tipped with ice, as was his hair. "Why in the heck is it getting colder?" He shouted in sheer agitation.

"Eddy, try to refrain from shouting." Double D implored. "Your voice can rattle the frozen stalactites above us." He pointed up at the ceiling high above, revealing endless little stalactites. "I do concede the fact that this climate is unbearable. I do wonder as to why it is very…"

The Eds not only felt a chilly wind from up ahead, but they also saw what appeared to be a small tempest of snow swirling.

Double D narrowed his vision in suspicion. "Is that…?"

Eddy shivered even more. "This is stupid! Why is Ed's Talonflame not out?!"

"Oh come now, Eddy." Double D explained. "Ed's Talonflame may be very beneficial on our trek through Frost Cavern, but even he has a limit; besides, he had lost quite a bit of HP when battling a wild Beartic as of recently."

Eddy grumbled and shivered as Double D was right. Ed pressed on as well from behind the two, but he seemed laxer about the scenario as he leaned back in his usual manner. They all soon came across the tempest of snow, all three stopping and gulping before they walked right in, knowing the heart of the frigid cold was within.

The Eds went in, snow pelting them as they shivered their way through the cold. "I c-can't f-f-eel my toes, D-Double D!" Ed shouted through the swirling, cold snow.

"Just keep your eyes ahead!" Eddy screamed through the raging storm.

"I don't even know where we're going, Eddy!" Double D shouted. "This frigid tempest of snow is like a veil that's obscuring our advances!"

"Well what do you know!" A voice exclaimed from up ahead, the Eds all bumping into the other and stopped in their tracks as the temperature dropped even more, making them shiver unconditionally. The fact that they heard a voice and the temperature dwindled slightly were just two factors that made them stop, but the third was that the snow raged even more.

"W-What on Earth?" Double D shivered as the snow was even making his thick, orange coat useless. They continued to listen as the voices exclaimed through the snowstorm.

The voice from before spoke. "Boy is this guy a glutton for punishment!"

A second, barely recognizable, voice was heard. "This Abomasnow's really getting on my nerves!"

A third voice snorted. "Guys, the angrier it gets, the stronger this Snow Warning Ability is!"

"We know!" The first two voices called out.

"We've been trying to catch this thing all day, and these Poke Balls aren't helping!" The first voice announced angrily.

The Eds heard the faint voices, but they remembered the sounds, and the pitches and sounds alike were what they feared the most. Eddy and the other two held onto the other's shoulders, making a train as Eddy powered through. When he got roughly ten or so steps in, he called out to them.

"Alright! Whoever's there, we've come to smack some sense into ya!" He shouted.

"What?" The first voice shouted. "Who's there?!"

"(You better not be with them, or I'll be very angry!)" A Pokémon exclaimed. The Eds heard the voice, and then the raging storm of snow began to not only settle, but the temperature also increased, making them stop shivering at least.

When the snow began to stop, the Eds got a full view of turmoil ahead of them. The looked in shock and disbelief as they'd recognized them.

Eddy gawked. "WHAT?! THE KANKERS?!"

The Kankers looked fairly surprised, but they soon showed devious smirks as they turned back towards the Eds. The Kankers seemed to be in front of a rather annoyed and agitate Pokémon, which was trying to keep its Snow Warning at bay.

Behind was what Marie had exclaimed earlier, which was an Abomasnow. Abomasnow was a large, bipedal creature coated in white fur. He had purple eyes and thick eyebrows and long strands of fur covering his mouth, almost like a moustache. Two tufts of longer fur grew on the back and chest. His hands, feet, and tail were dark green and looked like foliage of an evergreen tree. On his back were four green spikes that resembled trees on a mountain.

Abomasnow showed hostility. "(You humans, are you here to catch me?!)" He demanded, which set off Snow Warning. The area began to get slightly colder and snow began to fall once again; though not as harsh as it was before.

Eddy and the rest shivered as the Kankers were seen unfazed as they had on warm, orange fur coats that had their cloaks underneath. This left the Eds, mainly Eddy, discouraged as the Kankers had warmer gear than their home ones.

"Double D, the heck is that thing making the snow fall?" Eddy asked loudly through the snow.

Double D reached into his bag. "Hold on, Eddy!" He shouted through the howling snow. He managed to find his Pokedex and he pointed it at Abomasnow. A hologram-like image appeared on the opened Pokedex.

_ "Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon. __It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as "The Ice Monster"."_

Though initially freezing and chilled to the brim, Ed was overshadowed by hearing 'The Ice Monster'. He gasped. "Guys! It's an Ice Monster! It wil touch us and turn us into ice cubes!"

Abomasnow blinked, the Snow Warning dialing down. "(Uhhh…)" He blinked. "(I don't think I can turn you into ice cubes.)"

Lee and the other Kankers put their hands on their hips. "Alright boys, pleasantries are over. Step aside while we catch this thing. Then you can take us out on dates."

Eddy shuddered. "In your dreams!" He then shot an angry index finger at the Kankers. "And just what do you think you're doing?! Huh?!" He sounded fed up and clenched his fists.

Lee still had hands to her hips as Marie and May walked on opposite side of her. "What's it look like? Holiday shopping?" She sarcastically retorted.

"Beat it, shorty! We're busy catching this thing. Why else would we have snagged that many Poke Balls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls?"

"Yeah!" May interjected as she looked at Abomasnow. "This Abomasnow is so strong! We gotta have it!" She sounded eager, yet Abomasnow was reluctant as ever.

Abomasnow narrowed his gaze and had animosity in his purple glare. "(Like I'd ever be controlled by you low-lives.)" He spat in a growling voice.

Eddy gritted his teeth. "So _you're _the cause of this!" He accused brashly.

Lee looked unfazed. "Yeah. So?"

Double D stepped to Eddy's side. "Your activities have disrupted the natural climate. Your actions are making Abomasnow exert unnecessary amounts of frigid energy and blizzards that have made Frost Cavern rather unbearable; and it's also affecting Dendemille Town's temperature as well."

The Kankers simultaneously smirk mischievously, as if that bit of news was like music to their ears. Their smirks and their small, amusing chuckles gave the Eds an unnerving feelings that ran up and down their spines.

"Well, seems we're doing our job right then." Lee taunted.

Marie's smirk never left her face neither. "You three are so cute when you're obvious." She teased.

May chuckled for a few seconds before smirking back at the uncomfortable and angry Eds. "You don't get an Abomasnow like this everywhere! We need its energy!"

"Shut up!" Lee shouted at May, who cringed at Lee's lash-out.

Double D looked confused. "Energy?"

"Like cake?" Ed asked.

Double D turned towards Ed. "No, Ed. I don't think they mean sugar nutrients energy; I do believe a more special kind of energy." He hummed, looking back at the Kankers.

"You mean to charge batteries?" Ed asked.

Double D and Eddy raised a brow at Ed's accusation. They wouldn't think it would be batteries, but saying so brought up the Power Plant incident. The events leading up to now still didn't add up; and with the Kankers wanting some special energy, what way can they get it out of Abomasnow?

"Pardon me, it seems we don't understand your implication." Double D stated in a polite manner.

Lee crossed her arms, seeing as how they were led on. "Alright. Here's how it works dreamboat; the strongest have the most energy and the most Pokémon, and we're basically sent by the boss to round up as many powerful Pokémon we can." She stated.

"Survival of the fittest." Marie stated. "That's how it works! Lazy bums don't come out on top, and they don't get the things they deserve!"

Lee stepped forward., holding up a Poke Ball "You think they deserve weak Pokémon? Think again!"

Eddy held up his own Poke Ball, which was followed by Ed and Double D. "Alright you posers, explain to us this: Why are you fashion victims taking everything for yourselves?!"

"Yeah! No one likes a greedy goblin!" Ed noted.

As Marie and May proceeded to retrieve their Poke Balls, Lee showed some seriousness. "Let me spell it out for you. Team Flare, and only Team Flare, is gonna survive!"

Ed gasped. "Oh no! You mean an apocalypse is gonna happen?!"

Lee laughed, as did the other two Kankers. They stopped and Lee continued. "Nah, I just figure it's a figurative speak."

"The boss didn't really tell what he intends to happen in the end, but if you want…" Marie bargained. "You can join us and we can cuddle for forgiveness."

Eddy cringed again, and Double D and Ed both shivered, and not because of the cold. Eddy shook his head and he stepped forward. "Not only do you have your screws loose, but you take out other people doing so?! No way!"

"I agree with Eddy. There's no way I'd side with rapscallions who advertise skullduggery in such a horrific fashion! We'd took it upon ourselves to eradicate you from this place, and that is what we shall do!" Double D proclaimed.

"Evil shall never be spared!" Ed shouted.

Abomasnow stepped back against the cavern walls, staying away from the battle that was sure to come. Seeing as how the Eds were of no threat, Abomasnow had no desire to attack…at least not at this point.

"(This should be good.)" He muttered.

"Suit yourselves. Your loss." Lee shrugged. "That's our que girls, get'em!" Lee threw her Poke Ball, and the remaining sisters followed.

"Alright! We get to show them how much stronger we've gotten!" May shouted. "Come on out, Rhydon!"

Rhydon's Poke Ball opened and the Ground and Rock-Type emerged onto the snowy ground, looking weary yet ready. "(Time to puncture, though I don't know where…)" She trailed off.

For Marie, she threw out her Swoobat, the Psychic and Flying-Type flapping in the air with her big eyes looking at the Eds. "(Why hello~, boys.)" She sing-songed. "(Hope you give me Vivillon so I can give him a welcome home kiss.)"

Out appeared Lee's Zangoose, her claws raking the air as she seemed rather anxious. "(Grrrrr. I'm really ticked off about last time. This time, I won't go down without a fight!)" She scowled viciously.

Double D grew weary. "I must say, pulling out the same Pokémon yet again is very redundant." He admitted.

Lee put hands to her hips. "Well we do have new ones, but their levels wouldn't match up. Wouldn't want our Shnookums to have it their way all the time." She smirked mischievously.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?"

"We got it, sockhead." Eddy assured, reeling his arm back. "Now get'em!" He threw his Poke Ball, with Ed and Double D following suit.

Out came their Pokémon; Double D's Heliolisk, Ed's Sliggoo, and Eddy's Drapion. The three mentioned stood affirm in front of their trainers.

Drapion snipped his claws. "(Don't worry you little fur coat, this'll be over quickly.)"

Heliolisk spread her feet apart in readiness. "(I'm ready for battle. Let's hit'em hard.)" She tilted her head down slightly and hummed.

Sliggoo bounced a little. "(Okay! Let's have at them!)"

The Kankers giggled lowly as they were more than ready to battle the Eds once more; this time, they were gonna put up a fight.

* * *

**Route 14 – Kevin**

Kevin really wasn't enjoying today. Not at all. First, his Houndoom was knocked out by a Quagsire, then, his Chesnaught has on low health from fighting a Trainer's Litwick and Haunter; and now, he was still moving at a snail's pace, his bike slowing him down gradually.

Kevin was in a small panicked. "This bites. This is gonna need major work done when I get to the next town." He thought aloud as he carried the heavy thing on his back. He was at least halfway there, but at the rate he was going, Rolf and Nazz were bound to catch up.

He began to mutter incoherently as he traveled through the mucky water, when he was suddenly surprised by a loud and vast surfacing of a Pokémon in front of him. "Whoa!"

The one in his way was a wild Carnivine, and it levitated and shook its body slowly in patience of Kevin.

The jock tilted his body left to support his bike as he used his right hand to reach into his pockets pulling out a Poke Ball. "Get in there!" He shouted. He threw the Poke Ball, revealing his Dragon-Type, Axew.

Axew glared at Carnivine ahead. "(Think you can overpower me? I doubt that.)" He reasoned in a mocking tone.

The wild Carnivine spun in place, making a tornado of leaves emerge, with it at the center below. The opposing Grass-Type then whipped its arms, sending the attack, revealed to be Leaf Tornado, at Axew. The Grass-Type move made direct impact, swallowing up and spinning Axew around until he was spit out at the top, spinning downwards and splashing on his back.

Carnivine remained in place as Leaf Tornado vanished. Axew slowly got up, shaking off the damage he accumulated. "(You'll pay for that.)"

"Hit that overgrown weed with Dragon Claw!" Kevin commanded.

Axew's claws then unleashed light blue energy in the shape of elongated claws and lunged after Carnivine. Axew raked his Dragon Claw in a diagonal fashion, making a direct hit on the slow Grass-Type. Carnivine jerked back and yelped in pain from the unbearable damage from that one attack, which left it open.

"Alright, use Slash!" Kevin shouted.

No delay was made as Axew's tusks glowed and elongated. Axew then went in and he swiped his tusks horizontally left, leaving a little trail of white in the swipe. Carnivine screamed upon impact and slowly fell onto its right side in the water, hitting with a heavy splash. Axew landed and watched the wild Carnivine faint and vanish.

Kevin snickered. "That was nothing."

"(Big deal. That didn't do much of anything against me-!)" Axew suddenly felt his body feeling rather funny. His body was starting to feel some sort of surge of energy, which felt strange to him. "(What's happening?)" His body then began to shine a blue light and emit an energy field, which signaled Evolution.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Dude…" He muttered faintly as he saw Axew evolving. Axew's evolution made the surrounding water make space as the energy field made small waves. Kevin witnessed Axew not only growing in size, but saw his tail enlarge, the tusks began to grow, and the limbs enlarged slightly.

When the light exploded, making water come back up to his feet, he was a bipedal, draconic Pokémon with long, gray tusks that had red tips protruding from the mouth on both sides. He had dark eyes with red irises, a gray face and body, and a cowl-like feature of green segments on the head, neck, back and chest. The arms had three red fingers, and the lower body was gray, with red speckles on the underbelly. He had red toes and a red-tipped tail.

The Dragon-Type swished his head about as he seemed rather annoyed and proud at the same time. "(So, weaklings, how do you like me now?)" He taunted to the wild.

"Whoa." Kevin got out his Pokedex in awe and analyzed Axew's latest Evolution.

_"Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent."_

Kevin looked amazed and cocky at the same time. "Now we're talking. There's no way we're gonna lose in the next Gym now!"

Fraxure's eyes narrowed. "(Bring it on!)"

* * *

**Frost Cavern – The Eds**

"Alright Heliolisk, commence with Thunderbolt!" Double D commanded, extending an arm forward.

Heliolisk's frilled collar unfolded and she let loose electrifying energy, shooting a bolt at the aerial Swoobat. The bolt went after her, but Swoobat's aerodynamic capabilities enabled her to tilt herself to her right and dodge the Thunderbolt. Swoobat straightened out. "(You'll have to do a lot better than that!)" She teased.

May snorted. "Rhydon, use Hammer Arm!" Her command followed through as Rhydon went and charged after Ed's Sliggoo, of whom wouldn't take it too well.

Fortunately, Ed gave a swift command. "Sliggoo, stop the rock monster by tripping it over the Dragon Breath of doom!"

Sliggoo gave no hesitation and a round of loops enveloped her as she opened her mouth. "(Try and handle this!)" She fired a powerful blue beam at a low angle. It traveled across the snow-covered ground and exploded upon hitting Rhydon's legs, making a small, blue explosion, which also made Rhydon stop advancing.

"Fire once more!" Ed commanded, and Sliggoo let loose her Dragon Breath again. This time, with Rhydon momentarily halted, the Dragon Breath made a direct hit in her abdomen, making an even bigger blue explosion that swallowed her up and made the ground shake.

"Rhydon!" May shouted.

The smoke cleared, and Rhydon was still seen standing. "(That the best you…you…)" She twitched and cringed as yellow sparks engulfed her, meaning paralysis from Dragon Breath had taken over.

With Eddy, he extended an arm out. "Alright Drapion, show that overgrown rug who's boss! Night Slash!" Drapion pinched his claws and then they glowed dark purple. He then went after Zangoose.

"Oh no you don't!" Lee shouted. "Zangoose, Crush Claw!"

The Normal-Type had her claws out and they glowed blue. "(Just try and take me on with those puny pinchers!)" She challenged, and then rushed in to attack. Her left claw and Drapion's right claw collided, making a shockwave ripple in between, shaking the ground slightly. The two stayed connected as they tried to overpower the other.

"(Heheh, not too shabby there.)" Zangoose admitted with a glare. "(You got some tough pinchers if they can keep you away from me.)"

Drapion scoffed and sneered with the same glare at Zangoose. "(Sorry furball, but I'm gonna have to take a pause for the claws.)"

"(What?)"

"Use Hone Claws!" Eddy shouted, and Drapion swung his arm away, making both attacks deflect off the other. The Poison and Dark-Type jerked back for some distance and he raked his claws in the air, making them glisten and sharpen a little. A red aura enveloped him, meaning his Attack and Accuracy stats went up.

Zangoose smirked. "(This should be fun.)"

Back with Double D, he witnessed Marie calling for an Air Slash. Helioisk merely jumped into the air to dodge and landed safely back on the ground some distance back.

Marie was impressed. "My, you know how to train them, but try dodging this!" She moved her arm in an arc. "Use Psychic!"

Swoobat's eyes glowed blue, and Heliolisk found herself outlined in the same color. She suddenly found herself floating upwards and off balance. "(H-Hey! W-What's going on?)" She called out in a distressing tone. Swoobat then nodded her head, which made Heliolisk get dragged down into the snowy ground, making her scream as she fell. She hit the ground and snow burst in all directions.

"Heliolisk!" Double D shouted.

Heliolisk was seen in a little snow crater, slowly getting to her feet as her back was towards Swoobat. She grunted as she struggled.

Marie chuckled. "You like that? Come on, we're just getting started." She taunted in a tease.

With Ed, he moved his arm in an arc. "Splatter all over the drill mutant with Body Slam!" He commanded.

Sliggoo then jumped and she was high in the air. "(Incoming!)" She shouted from above. Rhydon looked up and saw Sliggoo coming at her. Her paralysis made her far too slow to act, and she was unable to black as Sliggoo landed a slimy blow on her abdomen, making Rhydon stumble back as the Dragon-Type stayed latched on.

May smirked, seeing this an opening. "Hm." She extended her arm out. "Use Rock Smash!"

"(You stingy little-!)" Rhydon clenched her right fist and the entre arm glowed red-orange. Sliggoo was turning her head to find the arm swinging at her and tried to get off as quickly as possible. When she finally detached herself, it was too late as her midair form was struck by a crushing force on her left side. The Rock Smash made full impact and Sliggoo soared to her right, skidding in the snowy ground, leaving a little trail of ploughed snow.

Ed gasped. "Sliggoo!"

Sliggoo's head popped right out, gasping for air. She huffed as she was open once again as Rhydon readied her attack. "Rock Blast!" May's command followed through, and Rhydon's abdomen shined a bright orange. From it, silver rocks in the shape of her abdomen shot through the cold air after Sliggoo.

Sliggoo gasped as Rock Blast went after her. "(O-Oh no! Someone-!)" The two Rock Blast rocks crashed into Sliggoo, making a silver explosion that rumbled the ground beneath, erupting snow everywhere. "(AAAHHH!)" Sliggoo was seen flying back from the snowy cloud and landed on her side with a thud.

Ed gasped. "Sliggoo! Be brave my snail friend!" Ed was lucky that Rock Blast didn't hit three times, otherwise it'd be lights out for Sliggoo.

Sliggoo slowly struggled to get up as the damage she'd took was fairly drastic. She panted and her breathing was heavy. She was covered in a few scrapes and scratches, but still able-bodied. She slowly turned around towards Rhydon, who had paralysis over her body, but her health seemed rather low as well.

With Eddy, he saw the opposing Zangoose rush at Drapion with X-Scissor. Zangoose's Speed was too high, and Drapion didn't have much room, but he worked with what he had and he used his power to reach out and grab Zangoose's X-Scissor. Having his arms out, blue sparks were in between the two fighters. Drapion grunted heavily as he tried to avoid damage as he clutched the X-Scissor by its lower half, where the claws were located.

"(Never imagined…we'd cross paths…like this!)" He grunted, adding a pun. With a final push, he snipped the X-Scissor through, making the attack disperse into nothing, the light blue glow from the claws dispersing as well. Drapion grabbed Zangoose's crossed claws and held them in place, making Zangoose immobile.

"(WHAT?!)" Zangoose exclaimed.

Lee was certainly impressed. "Didn't see that one coming."

Eddy smirked. "Alright, now! Drapion, Poison Fang!"

Drapion's bottom fangs glowed purple, in which said color traveled down both of his arms, making each segment glow purple as it did. It reached the claws and he strengthened his grip, making Zangoose scream as she felt the damage through the claws. A toxic burst of energy erupted from pinching, and Zangoose shot back, but maintained her footing. She huffed as that Poison Fang did more damage than she'd initialized.

"(You…)" She huffed. "(You…trapped me.)"

Drapion sneered. "(Close-range is a terrible move when you're against me. Getting through my armor will be much harder than you think.)"

Zangoose gritted her fangs as she wanted to destroy him so badly. Lee sneered and extended her arm out. "No hard feelings with this next move buttercup!" She exclaimed. "Alright, Zangoose, use Swords Dance!" Zangoose then had giant blue swords surround her. They circled around her and when they crossed above her, they disappeared and she was engulfed in a thick, red aura. "Now use Crush Claw!"

"(I'll break through that armor like glass! Too easy!)" Zangoose dashed into Drapion with fury. Her claws glowed blue, yet you could feel the power she was wielding in her claws. Drapion readied himself as she came in to attack.

Eddy remained calm and patient, as he learned. He saw Zangoose raise her right claw high into the air, and that's when he saw the chance. He pointed ahead. "Okay, now! Grab it!"

Drapion's eyes widened as he let loose a battlecry. He leaned forward and planted his claws into the snowy ground. His tail lunged from overhead and the pincer end grabbed Zangoose's wrist. Zangoose gawked as Drapion moved just in time to intercept.

"Say what?!" Lee exclaimed.

Drapion's tail strength yanked Zangoose off the ground and then let go as Zangoose was in midair grabbing her ankle and holding her upside down over his own back. Zangoose flailed as Drapion's hold was keeping her upside-down and vulnerable.

"(Hey! This isn't right! I got trapped again!)" She shouted in irritated distress. Her eyes widened when Drapion's entire head and arms alike turned 180 degrees around, looking at her.

Eddy blinked. "Whoa! I didn't know it could that!"

Drapion growled as Zangoose was left speechless. "(Your way of hunting is reckless. You have to wait for a prey to enter your trap; and just so you know, I have 360 no blind spot vision.)" He pinched his claws and narrowed his eyes at a startled Zangoose.

With Double D, Marie moved her arm in an arc. "Use Attract!"

Swoobat winked and pink hearts were materialized from all around. The pink hearts traveled towards Heliolisk and circled her. Heliolisk made no move to dodge, as she knew how this particular move worked. The heart ring expanded before closing in and shrinking into her body.

All Heliolisk did was blink and seemed unfazed. "(Okay, that'd be disturbing if it did work.)" She commented lightly. Using Swoobat's shock to her advantage, Heliolisk used her speed and she zoomed right in to attack.

"Hang on a sec! You mean that your lizard's a girl?!" Marie exclaimed.

Heliolisk took offense to the comment as she went running in, showing some twitching in the eyes. "(What did you think?!)" She then jumped and appeared right in front of Swoobat. "(Time for you to understand how intolerable you are! I'm not scared!)"

"(W-What?! W-Wait!)" Swoobat implored, but it was too late.

Double D gave the order. "Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk's frills unfolded and she let loose a close range Thunderbolt that zapped the air around her. Swoobat screamed as the attack was not only super effective, but really strong. The Thunderbolt came to a shocking (pun intended) finish and Heliolisk fell back down, landing on her feet, her breathing slightly heavy from the battle. Swoobat fell backwards and hit the ground with a soft thud, fainted.

Marie clenched her fists. "Aw man!"

Double D gave a triumphant smile. "A job well-done, Heliolisk!"

With Ed, May moved her arm in an arc. "Use Hammer Arm!"

Rhydon's two arms glowed and she let loose a battlecry. "(I'm gonna crush you like pudding!)" She then stomped onwards with fury ahead, advancing towards Sliggoo. Sliggoo readied herself to dodge the soon-to-come attack. As she tensed up, her luck had sprung forth, and Rhydon cringed when she was still several feet away, yellow sparks taking over, meaning paralysis won this round.

May snorted. "Oh no!"

"Yeah!" Ed awed, seeing an opening. He pointed at the paralyzed Rhydon and called for a move. "Now, unleash you full power with Dragon Breath!"

"(Let's go!)" Sliggoo opened her mouth and a round of loops enveloped her body. She then let out a scream as she fired a blue beam at Rhydon, the Dragon-Type move moved at a fast speed and traveled close to the ground, making snow trail on both sides. The ground shook a little from the force, and Rhydon went wide-eyed as she was left vulnerable. She screamed when the blue beam swallowed her up in a blue explosion.

May cringed in sheer shock, not wanting to see the critical hit that her Rhydon had endured. After the blue had vanished and she looked back, she saw that Rhydon was standing still in front of her, covered in scratches and sizzling a little from the Dragon Breath.

A moment later. Rhydon groaned and slowly fell forward and crashed with a thud, fainted. May looked concerned. "Rhydon!"

Ed pumped both of his fists, one of which had mittens. "Yahoo! We conquered the drill monster once again!" Sliggoo herself huffed out a cheer, just seemed a little too exhausted for such a celebration.

Eddy smirked and clenched his fists. "Now, Hone Claws!" He called out with glee. Drapion followed commands and his claws raked and glistened in the air. A red aura coated him, signaling an Attack and Accuracy enhancement.

Zangoose was still helpless as she was still upside-down and flailing, but to no avail. "(This is a load of crap! Let go so I can slice you!)" She demanded.

Drapion only growled as he waited for Eddy to give the word. Soon enough, he got it. "Use Night Slash and nail that sucker!"

Drapion's arm pincers glowed dark purple and he let loose a battlecry. "(You wanna sore? I'll make you feel sore!)" His tail flung Zangoose in the air above, letting and having her momentarily vulnerable, which was all the time Drapion needed. Drapion's segmented arms reached out like accordions and the Night Slash from both arms stabbed Zangooset, making her follow Drapion's arm swing as she was held onto and was shot backwards, skidding in the snow through means of tumbling. She ended in front of Lee, fainted.

Let had hands to her hips and looked mad disappointed at Eddy and Drapion. "Typical."

Drapion let out a cry of victory overhead as Eddy crossed his arms with a confident smirk. "That's right! Who's the man!"

"Eddy!" Ed answered.

Eddy just took it in pride and kept his smirk as the Kankers recalled their Pokémon. Every one of the Kankers had signs of displeasure as the Eds bested them once again. Though they wouldn't expect anything less from their 'boyfriends'.

Lee grinned. "Not bad. Seems like we got a routine going on." She mused. "You defeat us first, and then we pay you back in kind." She got out another Poke Ball and turned towards her sisters. "Get ready for round two, girls!" The other two sisters got out their Poke Balls and they followed Lee's lead. "Alright, go!"

From their Poke Balls, out came their respective Absol, Medicham, and Mawile; all three looked mischievously amused by their tired opponents.

"(I remember those three from before.)" Absol noted. "(Such despair. Such a disaster those times have been, but this shall be the time we make them experience a disaster unlike any other!)"

Medicham posed as she also mused. "(Hmm, I suppose you're right. Their delicate yet so destructive. Their frail selves shall give wake to such torture!)"

Mawile snickered as she turned towards the Eds. "(I got stronger jaws than before, so if they think they can get past me, they're wrong.)"

Double D remembered the three Pokémon specifically, as they were the ones that provided the most trouble from last time. They were the ones that not only were lethal in terms of moves, but they could also undergo Mega Evolution.

"Gentlemen, best be ready for what's to come." He warned.

Eddy shook his head violently and whipped his head towards Double D. "Hold the phone! You mean they can still-!"

The Kankers held up their Mega Rings. "Let's rough'em up girls!" Lee announced.

"Uh oh." Eddy said quietly.

"Can we have the check please?" Ed asked.

The Kankers tapped their Mega Stones. "Mega Evolve!" They simultaneously announced, light waves extended and waved in all directions as Mawile, Medicham, and Absol all began to react to the Mega Rings. Their individual Mega Stones began to emit their own light waves that began to go backwards, connecting with their respective trainer's Mega Ring's light. Once connected, they all underwent a unique glow, and they all began to morph and change parts.

The Eds watched as the lights explode and shockwaves brushed them and their Pokémon, revealing Mega Mawile, Mega Medicham, and Mega Absol, all present and emanating power.

"Be ready boys!" Eddy shouted, to which the remaining two Eds readied.

The Kankers all laughed at the Eds. "Aww, you're so cute when you're serious." Lee said aloud. "Girls, have at them!"

The Eds then readied for the Kankers and their Mega-Evolved Pokémon.

* * *

**Lumiose City – Nazz. Rolf, and Jimmy**

After they all got their Voltage Badge, rather than have something to eat at the Pokémon Center, they went out to celebrate at a local café. Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy alike traveled on foot since it was so close, and Wilfred was right by their side, snorting all the way there.

They stood in front of what seemed to be a café with a red sign overhead with a black teacup established. "You sure this is the right place to have supper, Rolf?" Nazz inquired. "It looks kind of…off."

"Rolf fails to see that in such a modern establishment, gogo Nazz-girl." Rolf said. "Come, fickled friends, for we have much celebration that must be done, yes?"

"If you say so, Rolf." Nazz went along, though she still felt a little uneasy. They all went inside. Where they surprisingly saw Professor Sycamore and the one from before; the one who bestowed Mega Evolution, of whom was Lysandre.

"Elder one?" Rolf said, shocked to find Professor Sycamore present. "Is that you?"

Professor Sycamore turned towards the ones coming in. "Oh? Ah! What a coincidence!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed, surprised as well. "Rolf, Nazz, and Jimmy. How are you three?"

Nazz smiled. "We're doing amazing! We've met so many different kinds of Pokémon since we last met! Kalos is stocked full of surprises!"

"Tres bien! I'm glad you found Kalos to be a treat; and I'm sure that you'll have plenty of adventure to spare." Professor Sycamore then changed the subject. "I've also just received your Lumiose Gym battles. I was impressed once again."

"Really?" Jimmy asked in high hopes.

The Professor kept his smile. "Why yes. I was very intrigued in the fact Rolf used Gogoat against Clemont's Heliolisk, and Nazz did a fine job of her own. I was impressed with your victory as well, Jimmy." He admitted. "When I get back to my lab, I'll have the copies send to your parents. I'm sure they'll be very pleased with the results."

The kids smiled in satisfaction, glad their battling progress was going very well.

"Professor." Lysandre turned towards him. "These kids actually showed up just in time."

Professor Sycamore blinked. "Oh, right! You guys, we were actually having a conversation on Mega Evolution. Lysandre here actually told me he gave you guys Mega Rings to do so."

Lysandre nodded. "That is correct, Professor. I wish I, too, could grasp Mega Evolution like the ones that you brought to Kalos. Those cul-de-sac kids really are interesting in their own way."

Rolf bowed. "Rolf is humbled to elder one's accusations of our potential."

Professor Sycamore turned back towards Lysandre. "Actually, Lysandre here is of royal ancestry. He really is considered a chosen one."

The kids all looked extremely shocked. Jimmy's eyes awed at Lysandre while Nazz and Rolf looked surprised, and Wilfred snorted.

"Whoa dud, that's awesome!" Nazz cheered. "So you're, like, royalty?"

Lysandre chuckled. "Oh no. I'm far from ever being considered regal material. It may be true that I am the descendent of the Kalos king's younger brother, but that tale is 3,000 years old, so it might not be reliable."

Professor Sycamore turned back towards the kids, but then a look of realization dawned upon. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Nazz asked, seeing the questionable look on his face.

"I forgot to tell the Eds this when they passed by a few days ago." He mentioned. "Tell me, do you know where the Holo Caster came from?" The kids turned towards the other in confusion as Wilfred sniffed the ground for any crumbs that may have fallen on the floor. "I take it as a no then." He turned back towards Lysandre. "Well you see, the Holo Caster originated from Lysandre and his lab."

"No way!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Could this be true?" Rolf asked.

Lysandre bowed humbly. "Guilty is charged."

"He supports Trainers and research with some of the profits he gets from the Holo Caster." Professor Sycamore explained.

Lysandre looked back at the ids. "There are two kinds of people: Those you give…and those who take. It's just like how Kalos's two Legendary Pokémon take and give life of their own." He paused as the kids had his attention. "I want to be that one who gives…but there are those who are overshadowed by their greed, and take what they think is theirs. They're filth!"

His exclamation at the end made Jimmy jump and quiver, showing how effective and passive Lysandre was about his soliloquy. The seriousness in his eyes also made the kids present a little nervous.

"Long ago, the king of Kalos sought to take wasn't his, and that led to destruction of which took forever to recover from. That's as brief as the legend goes." He turned towards the Professor and back at the kids. "Right now, Kalos is beautiful. No foolish actions shall transpire if the population of humans and Pokémon increase. That being said, the future is only by chance. The next day won't be like the one before."

He looked away. "What the king did was disgraceful, but…" He looked back at the kids. "The only good he really did was cleanse the sins and filth of that era." He slowly approached the kids, where he stood in front and presented to them a rock in the shape of a crown.

Rolf inspected it as he took it slowly. He put a hand under his chin. "A rock?"

"Please accept that King's Rock." Lysandre asked. "Consider it as an apology for taking up your time, but thank you for listening."

Nazz smiled. "No sweat dude. That kind of history is something I sure don't wanna go through."

Lysandre hummed and nodded in agreement. "We must learn from our mistakes, so as to never repeat them." With that said, he slowly walked out, waving back at the kids and Professor Sycamore. "It's been a pleasure, all of you, but I have somewhere to be. Take care." He then walked right out, leaving the kids and Professor Sycamore.

The Professor grinned. "He's a very passionate human being. Who knows? Perhaps his lineage is where his pride and intensity comes from."

Rolf, still holding the item, turned with a finger pointing up. "Rolf must agree. One's ancestors are of one's example that is to be followed, so as to make do with a new tradition, or to keep what is prospered."

Professor Sycamore turned towards Rolf. "Perhaps so, but what Lysandre had spoken of is speaking in one perspective. Rolf, Nazz, and Jimmy. I probably should've said this to the Eds as well, but the time you spend with one another is most important. Treasure your moments with your Pokémon and with each other."

With the kids smiling, Professor Sycamore went off out of the café as well. "It's been a pleasure meeting with you three once again. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Toodle-oo, Professor Sycamore!" Jimmy waved, seeing the Professor head back to his lab.

Just before he could leave, he stopped. "Oh! Silly me! I almost forgot something again!" He said, turning back around. "Nazz."

Nazz was a little surprise. "Yeah?" She slowly approached the Professor, who seemed to be getting out something from his pockets. Nazz was left curious, wondering what Professor Sycamore had in store for her. From his pocket, he found and handed out a small marble, which was green and red in the helix, and a gown-like white outside. The recognition made Nazz almost gasp as her hands touched her cheeks. "Whoa, is that what I think it is?"

Professor Sycamore smiled. "Indeed. I saw from your battle videos that you have obtained a Gardevoir, and I have met a familiar face as of recently sometime earlier." He remembered that before the Eds met him in Coumarine City, talking to Diantha, he told her Nazz had a Gardevoir of her own, and Diantha just so happened to have had an extra Mega Stone on hand, though he kept the memory to himself. "A friend of mine had a Mega Stone coincidentally, and so I figured your Gardevoir could Mega Evolve with that."

Nazz slowly reached out and accepted the Gardevoirite, aweing at it with sheer surprise, unable to find the words. She looked back up at the Professor. "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it; like I said, it's important to make memories of the good and bad times you come across." He turned and was about to leave the entrance. "You three be careful now!" He called out as he departed at long last.

Nazz turned back towards her friends. "This is so awesome! Look guys!" She held up her Mega Stone towards them. "This is so cool!"

Jimmy awed with curious eyes and Rolf looked as well. As they marveled as Nazz's Gardevoirite, a woman with glasses smirked as she pulled them down, seeing Nazz's Gardevoirite. Her black hat concealed her head and face so fans wouldn't go crazy.

"Hope you and your Gardevoir do well." She muttered faintly before sipping her tea.

* * *

**Frost Cavern – The Eds**

"Mega Absol, use Night Slash!" Lee commanded. Mega Absol's claws then glowed dark purple, and she went after Eddy's Drapion.

"(Nice try!)" Drapion extended out his claws and caught Mega Absol's incoming Night Slash, both claws forcefully colliding, and a shockwave rippled, showing the force Mega Absol put into the attack. It was so powerful that Mega Absol kept pushing and Drapion easily lost footing and skid back. His eyes narrowed as he lost ground and drove his tail into the snowy ground, providing himself a sturdy anchor as he held off Mega Absol's Night Slash, but barely.

"Ha!" We're not done yet!" Eddy shouted. "Use Bug Bite!"

Drapion's lower fangs glowed white and opened his mouth. "(Sorry if this bugs ya! Not!)" He yelled with a pun. He let his claws go and allowed for Mega Absol to fall forward towards him into his attack, but she saw the trap and got her footing underneath and leaped back when Drapion let go. She jumped away, deactivating Night Slash and landed with a grunt.

"We weren't born yesterday." Lee stated.

Eddy grunted and growled. "Fine, then have Poison Fang!" He shouted. Drapion's lower fangs then glowed an intoxicating purple and the purple traveled down his arms like before, into his claws. He snipped them and he let out a battlecry as he lunged his arms out.

Mega Absol jumped and dodged Drapion's attack that hit the ground. Mega Absol landed graciously on Drapion's arms and she ran up along them, right into his face.

"Hit it with Slash!" Lee shouted.

"(Here's an in-your face- disaster!)" Her claws glowed and elongated and she slashed them both, leaving a little trail of white in the shape of slash marks. Unfortunately for Drapion, it was a critical hit. There was white burst of energy and Mega Absol jumped away as Drapion let out a painful scream from within the ground-shaking attack.

"No way!" Eddy shouted. "Drapion!" The smoke cleared before him, revealing Drapion groaning as he laid on the ground, fainted. Eddy gritted his teeth in frustration. "Of all the-!" He was left growling as Lee laughed maniacally and Mega Absol looked amused in her victory.

With Double D, the situation was rather sour. He just commanded for Heliolisk to use Volt Switch, in which she made a ball of electricity before her. Using her tail, she spun and swung the shining yellow attack at Mega Medicham. The yellow orb traveled through the air, but Mega Medicham easily dodged the attack as it hit the ground in a yellow flash behind her, resulting in no damage.

"(What a glorious display of agony.)" Mega Medicham said, landing.

Marie extended her arm forwards. "Use Force Palm!"

Mega Medicham then jumped once again, doing a vertical flip as she went in after Heliolisk. Heliolisk dodged the attack by dashing with her incredible speed, the Force Palm making the ground burst upon the miss.

Heliolisk was several feet behind Mega Medicham, of whom turned around. "Hurry, use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk followed her trainer's command and launched another Thunderbolt that traveled through the air. Mega Medicham, once again, vertically flipped and dodged. She flipped overhead and landed behind Heliolisk, of whom turned around to see her.

Marie extended an arm out with a smirk. "Pucker up! Use Ice Punch!"

Mega Medicham's two fists clenched and became coated in swirling light blue energy, which felt chilly to the touch. The ghastly arms around her also clenched and got coated in Ice Punch.

"Heliolisk, retreat with Volt Switch!" Double D shouted.

"(Sorry if I wasn't much help, but I at least stalled!)" Heliolisk apologized as she made the yellow orb of electricity. She spun and swung it with her tail, sending it at Mega Medicham. The attack made direct contact with Mega Medicham's Ice Punch, making a shocking flash of yellow and swirling blue.

"(Such beauty that makes me wanna gracefully destroy it!)" Mega Medicham powered through and her Ice Punch from her four ghastly hands assisted in overpowering Volt Switch, resulting in almost no damage. "(Hm?)" However, when she powered through, her opponent was seen retreating into her Poke Ball since Volt Switch made direct contact. "(Such diligence leads to cowardice.)"

With Ed, he pointed ahead. "Unleash your weight with Body Slam!"

Sliggoo was ready to jump, but May called for a move. "Use Sucker Punch!"

Mega Mawile's right fist was coated in dark energy, and she suddenly appeared like a vast blur in front of Sliggo before she could jump. "(Say ah!)" Mega Mawile drove her fist into Sliggoo's front, making a thundering ripple of air with intense force due to her Ability, which was Huge Power.

Sliggoo gawked at the power unleashed and she wailed as she was sent by the Sucker Punch in an uppercut fashion. She was sent spinning and hit the snowy ground in front of Ed, fainted unfortunately.

"Oh no! Sliggoo, my mutated sea slug! Speak to me!" Ed knelt down and grasped his fainted Dragon-Type, only for Sliggoo's unconsciousness to remain affirm.

The Kankers laughed as their Pokémon came out on top this time, save for Double D for making a smart move. Even with that case, it counted as that round settled for them.

"Grrrr, return!" Eddy shouted, and Drapion was recalled, and Ed looked sad as he returned his Sliggoo. "Okay, fine! You got us again, but that won't stop us! Because we'll be all over you like caterpillars on leaves! It's go time now!"

* * *

**Lumiose City – Sarah**

Sarah had just reached the Pokémon Center after clearing Route 14 with ease. Her party was a little banged up, but Greninja and Octillery seemed to have had it better since they were both Water-Types. When she was given her Poke Balls back, she made way towards the PC.

"Let's see…" She opened up her PC to find her latest addition: Gible. Her little icon was on the box, and she figured that the latest addition could really help her. "I guess I'll pick…" Sarah went through her pockets and she pulled out Granbull's Poke Ball. "I guess I can have you rest for a while, at least until I get Gible's levels up. There you go." She put Granbull's Poke Ball into the slot and then she saw the Poke Ball get sucked up and vanished. On the screen, Granbull's icon was present. She then withdrew her new Gible and she retrieved her Poke Ball.

With a neutral expression, she opened up Gible's Poke Ball. The Dragon and Ground-Type appeared right in front of her, looking at her surroundings. "(Heh?)" She noticed she was inside a building and looked up at Sarah, the one who caught her. "(Oh, you.)" Her body shook with nervousness, her protective instincts kicking in.

Sarah maintained her calm self, like she did around Jimmy before heading to Kalos. "Hey, Gible." She said in an excited tone. "Do you wanna eat?"

"(Heh?)" Gible looked confused. _'(The heck is wrong with this girl? She was all aggressive earlier, now she's being peppy and nice?)' _Gible backed away a couple of steps as a precaution. "(Who are you?)"

Sarah was still new to being nice, so maybe her peppy side is a bit much; besides, it didn't necessarily fit her character, but try telling her that.

Getting out her Poke Balls, she made way towards the lounge section, where it didn't seem crowded at all, but rather spacious. "Okay you guys, let's eat!" She tossed her Poke Balls into the air, all opening, revealing her party.

Octillery looked around, seeing Sarah humming and reaching into her bag. "(Well shoot, she's freaking me out.)"

"(I know exactly what you mean.)" Seviper scoffed lowly, turning towards his Trainer. "(Her attitude is…creepy.)"

"(Well, at least she's trying.)" Another Pokémon said. You would've expected her to be Litleo, but she evolved. She was now a quadruped, leonine Pokémon. She was mostly dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest, and face., She had a long, gold and red mane extending from her head to the whole length of her body. Her irises were azure with black pupils.

"(…)" Croagunk merely nodded in agreement.

"(You're not wrong, Pyroar.)" Greninja noted. "(Maybe she'll dial down the creepiness soon enough, but it's better than getting lashed at.)"

Gible, being the new recruit, had her protective instincts at a high level and shuddered as Sarah's party was bigger than her. When given her plate, she was tempted to bite Sarah's hand, but chose to keep quiet and eat a fair distance from the group.

Greninja took notice of Gible and remained quiet. "(Meh, she'll learn to trust.)" She noted, chuckling a little in the irony, as it took a long time for her and the others to trust Sarah.

Pyroar and the others were presented food and they began to chow down, and Sarah sighed as she kicked back against the seat as her Pokémon ate calmly. She looked over at her bag beside her and reached for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

As she was pulling it out, the Center doors opened up and she questioned aloud as three figures came in, of which were recognized as Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy.

"Dude, like, that was something." She commented about the café and having some cuisine.

"Rolf agrees. Their preparations on such produce has impressed Rolf." The son of a shepherd noted.

"Golly, I haven't had anything like that since-"

"Jimmy?" Sarah's voice triggered the three mentioned to turn their heads towards her. Sarah walked up with surprise, but no anger written. "Is that you?"

"Sarah?" Jimmy was shocked at first, but assertiveness took over. He pouted with crossed arms. "What do you want, poopypants?"

"Yeah, figured you'd still be a primidone." Sarah casually implied, a little huff in her tone. She crossed her arms. "So, what brings you three here?"

The three looked at each other, confused as to how Sarah was being mild rather than shouty and riled up. Not wanting to be too rude, they looked back at her as she had hands to her hips.

"Well, we just got our Voltage Badges today, and we plan on swapping out some of our Pokémon." Nazz said with caution. "Did you get your Gym Badge yet, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head. "What're you talking about? I just got here." She stated. She then looked back at her Pokémon, all enjoying their meals, save a nervous Gible.

Nazz raised a brow, pointing at the Gible. "Is that your new Pokémon?"

"Huh?" Sarah looked back at her Gible and back at the three. "Yeah, whateves. It's new, so no big deal for now."

Jimmy tried to change the subject. "So Sarah? Are you…you feeling better?" He was wondering how she was, if she had gotten a better attitude at least.

Sarah huffed. "I got my senses knocked into me last night." She admitted, turning back towards her sandwich. As she proceeded, Wilfred was sniffing Gible's food, which startled her. She gave a scary roar and large mouth out and made Wilfred squeal and retreat behind Rolf. Sarah turned towards Gible and scolded her lightly with a wagged finger. "No, no, no. That ain't helping you."

Gible growled with a twisted and annoyed expression and turned away. "(Hmph.)" Without looking, she grabbed a piece of her food and put it into her mouth.

Sarah sat back lazily as she bit into her sandwich, munching on it as the kids entered the lounge. They all saw that Sarah's party seemed vaguely healthy in a way. They didn't seem despondent or upset, but rather content. Was this a sign?

Jimmy turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, what happened?"

"What?" She asked, slight irritation hinted in her voice.

"Did you get therapy?"

"No, what makes you I got that?" She huffed and looked back at Greninja and the rest, calmly eating their meals. "Like I said, I got some sense knocked into me." Her moody expression turned reluctant, and eventually sorrowful. Seeing as how the time came, she sighed and got up. "Look Jimmy, I'm…"

Jimmy tilted his head. "You're…?"

"I'm sob…I'm sar…I'm sa-sorr…" Saying she was sorry was very tough. She did it before, why was she struggling? She wasn't crying like last time, is that the reason?

Jimmy was trying to understand. "Sarah, are you trying to say…"

Sarah huffed in and out, trying to calm down drastically. "Jimmy. I. Am. Sorry." She emphasized clearly. She almost spat the whole thing out and was seen huffing. That took more effort than she realized.

"Y-You really mean it?" Jimmy sounded hopefully.

Sarah sighed once again. "Yeah. I guess I am, Jimmy."

Greninja vouched for her. "(Surprisingly, she's right. She really is sorry.)"

"(Well, shoot! I can agree with you there.)" Octillery agreed.

Jimmy was actually very happy. "Oh goody!" Jimmy grabbed Sarah in a surprising hug, to which she was reluctant at first. "I thought you'd never wake up from your horrible nightmare!"

"Sarah-girl and Boy Jimmy have made up so fast, like Mama and Nana after Mama makes her Stuffed Peppers for her." He references.

"Uh…that's nice, Rolf." Nazz said. "So, Sarah, are you feeling better?"

Sarah pushed Jimmy away and looked mild. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She looked at Jimmy. "So, Jimmy, how is traveling with Nazz and Rolf?" She sounded a little spiteful, but you couldn't blame her.

"Hm?" Jimmy turned towards them and back at Sarah with a smile. "Oh, we're doing great! We've made it this far and now we're gonna leave for Route 14!"

"Huh? Already?" Sarah sounded surprised. "But I thought you guys would see my Gym battle."

"Rolf begs your pardon?" Rolf asked.

"Look…" Sarah had hesitation, but she pressed. "I know that I've been…annoying. But, I'd would appreciate it if you watch my battle tomorrow morning."

The group looked a little surprised. "Tomorrow?" Nazz looked out ahead of herself, seeing as the sun had already set. She saw that it was close to around eight, and due to last night's experience, they didn't want to take that risk again. "Uh…sure."

"Alright! You're gonna see just how much we've improved!" She shouted. She turned towards her party. "Are you ready, guys?"

Her Pokémon, exclude Gible and Croagunk, all gave weak yet convincing cheers.

Pyroar sneered with excitement. "(Alright, I'm fired up to fight!)"

Sarah turned back towards everyone. "Thank you, thank you!" She happily sat back down and ate her sandwich with a smile.

Nazz looked bewildered as she turned towards Rolf. "What's her problem?"

"Rolf is not sure, but the Guardian Pigeon must have laid a golden egg on her head." Rolf figured. He stood affirm. "But let us not think of such buffoonery and make merry with this reprieve!"

Nazz smiled and went to the corner the elongated seat. "I'm with you there, Rolf. Route 15 really made me sore." Wilfred went up to her and rest his head om her knee, to which she petted his head with a smile.

Jimmy was looking at his Town Map that he had on him, humming as he had a hand under his chin as he examined the route ahead. To his surprise, it gave a description of what was ahead. "Oh guys, look!" Sarah, Nazz, and Rolf all leaned in to see the Town Map, which not only had a red arrow to have their location marked, but saw the area ahead and read the description. "'The lush greens and boggy swamps give off an eerie vibe, even in broad daylight'." He phrased.

Nazz jerked back. "A swamp?!"

"It would appear so. Sarah-girl's proposal has made us refrain from sleeping in the place of ghostly awakening. Very well, we shall all rest up and head out after Sarah-girl's battle!"

With their goals set and their plans acquired, they got ready to rest and prepare for the swamp before them.

A sudden thought came to Nazz's mind. "I wonder how Kevin's doing?"

"Even Rolf cannot answer that one, gogo Nazz-girl. For the swamp is a dangerous place where brave men wander and soon shriek like little crybabies."

* * *

**Frost Cavern – The Eds**

"Okay boys, I know just how to beat them!" Eddy shouted, holding up a Poke Ball.

Double D held up his own. "And I, too, shall provide some method of discomfort for our foes!"

Ed held up his Poke Ball next. "Let us unleash the wrath of Zeus!"

The Eds all threw their Poke Balls in unison. In midair, the Poke Ball's opened, revealing them to be Edy's Dunsparce, Double D's Delphox, and Ed's Charizard. The three stood in front their trainers, looking out at their foes.

Lee's smirk faded. "Alright girls, let's give our husbands some tough love."

Dunsparce gave a serious vibe as he readied for battle. "(You'll try, but you'll never take us down without a fight!)"

Charizard glared menacingly at the three before him. "(Keh, scum. We're gonna tear you apart!)"

Dunsparce looked up at Charizard. "(Charizard?)"

His glance went down towards the Normal-Type. "(Can't a Pokémon change?)" He said in his dark-toned voice.

Dunsparce was caught a little surprise that Charizrd wasn't being all spiteful, but seemed a lot calmer. Not much of any words came to his mind as he was just staggered at how Charizard seemed to use 'we' rather than himself.

Dunsparce looked back at the Mega-Evolve opponents and tensed up, tail in the air. "(Right, let's do this, guys!)"

Delphox held out his wand with the flaming tip, pointing at Mega Medicham, but referred to them all. "(Their theatrics are not in the very least amusing. Their chicanery isn't gonna leave us slipshod. Shall we show them why?)" He encouraged.

Charizard and Dunsparce both inched a foot ahead, showing their eager for battle.

Lee moved her arm in an arc. "Alright! Quit slacking and use Night Slash already!" Mega Absol followed the command and went bouncing after Dunsparce, her claws covered in dark purple. When she was in midair, that was Eddy's que.

"Quick, use Dig!" He shouted. Dunsparce drove his tail into the ground, in which he drilled backwards into the ground, barely dodging Mega Absol's horizontal Night Slash, which made some wind fly briefly.

Marie extended her arm out. "No hard feelings. Use Zen Headbutt!"

"(This shall be a beautiful realization of misery for you.)" Mega Medicham's forehead was lowered and a shining light blue energy was made on it. Mega Medicham then went head-first into Delphox.

Delphox waited patiently until Mega Medicham was close enough. "(…Now, Double D!)"

Double D made the command. "Delphox, intercept Zen Headbutt with Will-O-Wisp!"

The tip of the Starter's wand became a flame of the colors pink, light blue, and dark blue. He brought it across and swiped his arm, releasing the ominous fireball at Mega Medicham. The Fire-Type move made full impact. Mega Medicham was stopped in her tracks and felt the intense flames soon spread all over her. She came to a stop and cringed as the Will-O-Wisp spread and became red flames, engulfing her in a burn condition.

"Nice one, sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Eddy." Double D said. "But we're not done yet! We must strike while the iron is still hot, so use Flamethrower!"

"(Right-O!)" Delphox fired his powerful Fire-Type move from his wand. The attack went scorching through the air and made full impact on Mega Medicham, making her sail back and land with a thud.

"What the heck?!" Marie exclaimed in shock.

"Nice shot, sockhead!" Eddy shouted. "Ed!"

"I'm on it, Eddy!" Ed pointed ahead at Mega Mawile. "Now, unleash your inferno that will devour the evil before us! Flamethrower!"

As Charizard inhaled for his new move he just learned, May extended her arm out. "Nuh, uh, uh! Sucker Punch!"

Mega Mawile suddenly became a vast blur, and the next thing that happened was that she appeared in front of Charizard with a dark-colored fist. She let a yelp escape as she punched forward, driving her fist into Charizard's abdomen with intensity that made the air ripple. Charizard gawked and let out a cry of pain as he shot back into a harsh skid, maintaining his footing, which left a long trail of snow.

Charizard shook his head to shake off the abdominal pain. "(You're a tough nuisance, so stay down!)" Charizard exhaled a forceful volume of fire that scorched through the air, hitting Mega Mawile head-on and leaving her to emit a cry of pain as she was swallowed up by the attack. When the fire dispersed, she was seen in the exact same spot where she was before, but her body was all seared and scraped from the intensity of the super effective move.

"Are you okay?!" May shouted.

Mega Absol looked around herself to find Dunsparce, but to her dumb luck, she was hit from below, the snow bursting and she was hit by Dunsparce's head, sending her soaring and skidding back several feet to a halt, grunting in annoyance.

As Dunsparce landed, Eddy made another call. "Use Glare and stop that sucker!" He hollered out.

"(Right!)" Dunsparce's eyes glowed and Mega Absol was caught staring into them, let alone in his line of attack. Mega Absol twitched and found herself in yellow sparks, paralyzed like May's Rhydon from before.

"(D-Drats! This is a pitiful disaster!)" She grunted in annoyance.

"Focus, girls!" Lee exclaimed. "We gotta pull ourselves together! Marie! May!"

"Alright, alright! Don't have a heart attack." Marie then pointed at Dunsparce. "Use Force Palm!"

Mega Medicham arose from the ground and she shook a little. Despite her burn condition, she could still do damage, even if her Attack was halved. She lunged ahead at Dunsparce, extending her palm out. Dunsparce waited for the attack to come, but Mega Medicham was cut off when a sudden Flamethrower shot in front of her, forcing her to backflip away.

Dunsparce looked over and saw that it was Charizard who saved him. "(Whoa! Charizard?)"

Charizard stepped in front of Dunsparce. "(Can I rip them apart please?)" He asked in a dark voice, as always.

Delphox crossed his arms. "(Yes, I'm disgusted as well, and wish to finish them off.)" He testified.

Dunsparce, seeing how they were using sheer teamwork, nodded. "(We'll be slowing them down for you then.)"

Charizard looked ahead. "(That'll work. Ed!)" He turned back towards his trainer, who blinked. "(No holding back, do you hear?)"

Ed smiled. "Guys, my Charizard wants to mutate to finish, and so we shall!" He shot his left arm up. "I call upon the power of the stars from the galaxy of the Radioactive Munchkins to grant us power!" Ed tapped the Key Stone and light waves began to shine. "Oh mighty marble, let us Mega Evolve!"

"Alright, Ed!" Eddy marveled, seeing the light waves flail as Charizard glowed and extended his own light waves backwards, connecting to Ed's Mega Ring. Charizard let out grunts as he was undergoing Mega Evolution. Everyone watched Charizard morph, and the Kankers were on their guard as they saw the Mega Evolution.

When the light exploded, hot winds surged and everyone covered up as Mega Charizard roared to the cavernous ceiling. Almost immediately, the area around them began to get even warmer. Mega Charizard glared at the opponents.

"Nice thinking, Ed!" Eddy praised. "Now let's take them down!"

Double D strategized. "Given their Mega-Evolved states, Mega Absol's Speed was decreased, and Mega Medicham will sustain damage from her burn. With Mega Mawile's Attack at a considerable level, I'll hold her of and you two try and take on the others."

"Could you have been anymore brief? I could've called for an attack already!" Eddy implied, his impatience returning.

"(You heard my trainer. I shall stall Mega Mawile and you two deal with the ones with status conditions.)" Delphox announced.

"(With pleasure.)" Mega Charizard spread his wings and flapped, making brief yet powerful winds surge and he ascended into midair.

"Get'em!" Lee shouted. "Use Psycho Cut!" Mega Absol then swung her huge crest-like horn and a pink crescent went through the air horizontally towards Dunsparce.

"Dodge!" Eddy shouted, and Dunsparce used his tail as a catapult and flung himself into the air, seeing the Psycho Cut miss below, but made snow burst in all directions.

"Use Ice Punch!" Marie shouted.

Mega Medicham suffered her burn condition first, flames momentarily engulfing her and fading away. After getting balance, her arm was swallowed in swirling light blue energy. She jumped after Mega Charizard, bringing her punch forward. Mega Charizard maneuvered around the incoming Ice Punch. "(Hmph! Too slow!)" He flew around and looked down at Mega Medicham, who landed and turned around to see him still in the air.

"Use Slash and tear out the arteries!" Ed commanded.

Mega Charizard's claws glowed and elongated. He let loose a battlecry as he dived at an angle towards Mega Medicham, who was on the opposite side of where she was.

Marie called for Hi Jump Kick, in which Mega Medicham's knee glowed white and she thrust her knee into Slash, the two attacks collided, making the ground shake with shockwaves as the two attacks were met at a stalemate.

While they were duking it out, May extended her arm out. "Use Sucker Punch!"

Mega Mawile rushed at Delphox in a vast blur as the Fire and Psychic-Type remained still. He was waiting for the attack and Mega Mawile appeared in front. "(Take-!)" She noticed that her fist wasn't coated in dark energy. "(H-Hey! What-?!)"

"Just as we predicted!" Double D explained. "Sucker Punch only works when making an offensive, but fails when the opponent isn't readying to use one. With that, we shall use Will-O-Wisp!"

Delphox made a pink, light blue, and dark blue flame at the tip of his wand. He swiped his wand and launched the fireball, of which hit Mega Mawile, of whom was in front of his face. Mega Mawile screamed as she sailed back and fell on her back, swallowed in her burn condition.

With Eddy, he smirked as he swiped his arm. "Use Ancient Power!" Dunsparce jumped and was glowing, making an illusionary image that shaped into a silver sphere that he shot at Mega Absol. The Dark-Type easily shifted right and dodged, making a silver burst of energy upon hitting the ground.

"Don't think we're out yet!" Lee shouted. "Use Night Slash!" Mega Absol grunted from the Speed decrease, but she pressed on and her claws glowed dark purple. She went ahead and attacked Dunsparce, her claws raking and grazed Dunsparce, the Normal-Type screaming as he sailed back and tumbled. He came to a halt and panted, taking quite a blow, but remained able.

"Use Drill Run!" Eddy announced.

"(Right! Let's go!)" Dunsparce jumped and began to spin like a drill, his tail pointing at Mega Absol. Tail first, he spun towards Mega Absol with high speed.

Ed called out to Mega Charizard. "Go now! Defeat the menacing macen!" Mega Charizard heard Ed's call and let out a roar as his Slash continued to hold off against Mega Medicham's Hi Jump Kick. Due to Tough Claws, Slash was dealing more damage, and with Mega Charizard's high Attack and Mega Medicham's lowered Attack due to burn; a lot of factors played into this stalemate.

Mega Medicham pushed as hard as she could as the air was intense with the pressure given off on both sides. The burn was still in lay, and she felt the infliction. Mega Charizard saw his opponent letting up and he let loose another battlecry. He powered through with Ed's encouragement and slashed with immense force in a diagonal fashion, making Mega Medicham scream as she felt unimaginable pain within Slash.

With her Hi Jump Kick overpowered, she crashed into the ground, making a crater and having snow fly by. Mega Charizard growled as he saw the snow clear. He saw his opponent unconscious in the crater, reverting into a regular Medicham. Mega Charizard turned his back towards her, facing the Kankers with a triumphant roar.

"You gotta be kidding!" Marie shouted.

Dunsparce's Drill Run collided with Mega Absol's Slash, a last-second move attempted. The spinning Dunsparce made a forceful attempt as Mega Absol's claws were intercepting valiantly. The attacks were at a standstill until Dunsparce spun faster.

"Come on Dunsparce! We're almost there! Finish it off!" Eddy yelled.

"(Here we…GO! HYAH!)" Dunsparce's spinning excelled and the air made from the spun made powerful shockwaves and winds around Mega Absol. Though her Attack was still technically higher, the Dark-Type was overpowered by the critical hit, and she was stabbed right in the front as Dunsparce powered through, making Mega Absol scream and make the ground shake as she crashed into the ground.

Lee and Eddy looked with anticipation as the snow flew and cleared. As it settled, Dunsparce was seen fine and looked into the crater created from the Drill Run. Mega Absol laid there on her side, reverting to herself in an unconscious state.

"What dumb luck." Lee muttered coldly with crossed arms.

Eddy pumped his fists. "Yeah! You want more?!" He shouted.

"May, clean up this mess!" Lee and Marie returned their fallen Pokémon and they looked at May, who furrowed her brows.

"You bet, Lee!" She extended her arm out. "Alright, Mega Mawile, attack with Sucker Punch!"

"(Here's something that'll bite for sure!)" She became a blur and reappeared in front of Delphox, readying her dark-coated fist.

Ed made an interception. "Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard shot a blue flame out of his mouth, intercepting Mega Mawile. The Steel and Fairy-Type gasped and jerked out of the way, stopping her Sucker Punch.

"(Now set her to flames!)" Mega Charizard shouted.

"(Gladly!)" Delphox pointed his wand at the midair opponent and heard Double D call for Flamethrower, firing his stream of regular fire from the tip. Mega Mawile squealed as she braced for the scorching attack, soon found engulfed in an explosion of fire.

May looked shocked as she gasped and chattered her teeth. The Kankers all saw Mega Mawile fall from the dispersing fire cloud, but saw her land on her back, fainted and seared. She reverted to herself and laid down as the Eds' Pokémon all gave triumphant cries.

"That's what I like to see! Eddy shouted. "Wait a go!"

Double D smiled. "Bravo, Delphox. Very well executed indeed."

"We have saved our friends from the jaws of evil and witchcraft!" Ed shouted in victory.

Mega Charizard roared triumphantly and reverted back to himself. Dunsparce and the others tensed and readied as Mawile was returned, but saw that the Kankers only stood still.

Lee had hands to her hip. "I gotta say boys, you're driving our patience." She admitted. "But we still got some gifts for ya. Just and see…" She stopped when they heard a ringing sound that originated from May. She pulled out her Holo Caster from her pocket and turned around, as did the other Kankers.

"So? Is it the head honcho?" Lee asked harshly.

May snorted. "Have you got marshmallows for ears? I'm answering!" She pushed the button, and the Eds were kept shielded with the Kankers' backs facing them.

Eddy and Double D turned towards the other while Ed smiled wide with his tongue hanging out, the tip being covered in ice and he moved his tongue up so he could see it.

After a full minute or so, and hearing the Kankers complain a little, they saw them turn back towards them. Lee half-smiled.

"Well, looks like we won't be showing our new toys to you this time." She regrettably said. "Boss says it's important."

"Yeah! We're needed to guard the final stages, so we gotta go do that!" May explained with no discreet.

Lee and Marie turned and looked angry. "Shut up, May!"

Double D looked intrigued. "Final stages? Just what exactly is going on?"

As the Kankers turned towards the Eds, Marie pulled out a remote control. She readied as Lee spoke.

"None of your beeswax; how many times do new have to go through this?" She snapped her fingers. "Marie!"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later, boyfriends!" Marie then pressed a button, and suddenly the area around them was beginning to rumble, making the Eds of balance.

"(What's happening?!)" Charizard exclaimed.

"(They're causing disruption in the area! I think-!)" Delphox was cut off when an explosion from above happened.

"OH MY LORD!" Double D shouted. "They're trying to cause devastation as remembrance! They're making the roof stalactites cascade downwards just like Glittering Cave!"

The Eds screamed as the icicles began to drop from above, and them and their Pokémon began to maneuver in a panicked fashion…well, actually, Charizard and Delphox provided cover by using their combined Flamethrower to evaporate the downpour of icicles. Many still fell downwards and snow and frost from above fell as well. They all screamed as they were swallowed in snow.

Abomasnow, who stood far away, saw the Kankers make a quick escape and growled. He noticed the Eds screaming and saw with wide eyes at how they were being buried. "(W-WHOA!)" He covered up as frost and snow came crashing down and obscured his vision.

When everything cleared, he looked and saw that there was a huge pile of snow and fragments of ice scattered. He blinked and walked slowly towards the pile that stretched for a while. "(Are you okay in there? Hello?)" Abomasnow got no answer. "(Drats! They're buried alive. Those humans saved me from capture, so I guess I can save-!)"

Abomasnow jerked back in freight as two streams of fire shot out from the snow pile, bursting through and melting the snow. He looked with sheer surprise as the two Flamethrower attacks melted quite a bit of the surrounding snow, in which revealed Eddy and the rest climbing out.

Eddy clawed his way out and his Dunsparce easily used Dig to be by his side. Eddy and Double D were out of the snow pile thanks to Charizard and Delphox being by their sides. They all worked and wormed their way out, with Eddy kicking snow how of his shoes.

The Eds looked back at the field of snow and icicles, a land mine of frigidness. "Oh great, we let them get away again!" He shouted angrily, seeing as how the Kankers up and left as they were panicking.

"Dirty rascals." Ed complained.

Double D turned towards them. "Their antics and tactics alike are on my last nerves! I cannot believe they'd resort to demolition and abscond themselves." He looked ahead and pondered. "Though the concept of escape in our hands does seem…obstruct."

From afar, Eddy and Ed looked past the field of fallen snow and ice, seeing the exit was barricaded by fallen cavern rocks and ice, practically cutting them off.

"Geez, talk about déjà vu." Eddy said.

Double D seemed despondent. "Well our sense of security has certainly up and left." He noted. "We seem to have come across another blockade." He looked around. "And apparently it's restraining up in a confound, low climate atmosphere."

Eddy waved it off. "Bah what are you worried about? We'll simply find our own exit." He suggested.

Double D sighed. "Dare I ask…Just what do you propose this time, so as to free us from this vast confinement?"

Eddy smirked and turned. "Simple; okay Ed, dig!"

"I'm a mole rat!" Ed shouted, running around in a circle and stopped and began to dig up snow. "Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole!" He said repeatedly as snow flew behind him, passed the other Pokémon.

"(Uhhh…)" Dunsparce was confused. "(G-Guys?)"

"(Did Eddy forget the fact that your Dig can excavate us out of here?)" Delphox asked, looking down at him.

"(U-Unfortunately.)" Dunsparce said weakly.

Charizard turned towards the Eds. "(They'll find some way to remember, I'm sure.)"

Double D slowly approached Eddy from behind. "Um, Eddy?"

"What?" He answered, Ed's phrasing still repeating in the background.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had your Dunsparce use Dig to provide an escape route?" He said in an obvious tone. "It would save the trouble of getting Ed First-Aid if he, oh I don't know, got frostbite!"

Eddy was a little startled with Double D raising his voice on the last part, but he just realized that he was right. "Oh yeah!" He turned and saw that Ed's upper half was already in a hold he was currently making.

"Dig a hole! Dig a hole!" His voice echoed below.

Eddy reached in and yanked Ed out by the jacket collar, holding him up. "Alright Ed, that's good enough." He let go of Ed and pointed down the hole. "Okay Dunsparce, Dig!"

Dunsparce sighed. "(Well, can't say I wasn't expecting that.)" He said. He wormed his way over and he dove tail first into the hole, picking up from where Ed left off. His tunneling made the hole enlarge a little as he went into the darkness below.

Eddy rubbed his hands together. "Perfect! Let's vamoose!" Eddy jumped into the hole, and Double D and Ed returned their Delphox and Charizard to their Poke Balls. Double D proceeded into the hole cautiously while Ed jumped in with a cannonball.

As the Eds escaped through means of excavation, Abomasnow stood there, puzzled. "(Uhh…d-did they forget about me this entire time?)" He was just startled by the fact that the Eds just up and left, occupied by their need to escape rather than be thanked from him.

Abomasnow looked down at his left hand, showing a Mega Stone; one of which was gray in coloring outside, but the helix inside was a tree green and snow white.

"(Geez. I was gonna thank them by giving them this, but whatever…man, humans are such weird creatures. That's why I live up here-!)"

Abomasnow was cut off when he was suddenly attacked from out of the blue by a black and purple sphere, and the ground beneath him sprouted light green roots that kept his feet firm. He fell backwards from the Shadow Ball that hit his face, and the Grass Knot made him trip and fall on his back with a big thud.

Abomasnow groaned as he felt the harsh blow from the Shadow Ball first, which lowered his Special Defense so he took damage from the Grass Knot. He grunted and groaned as he slowly got up. "(Ooooii. What just happened?)" He got back up, only to be hit by another Shadow Ball from out of the blue, which got him right in the abdomen.

"(GAH!)" He yelled in pain as he was hurting like crazy. He got back up and stomped. "(OKAY! WHO'S THE WISE GUY?!)"

His only answer came in the form of a poisonous liquid that shot at him from up front, hitting him and clogging him in a small purple cloud that quickly dispersed, revealing intoxicating bubbles on him. He shook as he got an arm to the ground.

"(W-What is this?)" He muttered, his health diminishing. "(Is this…Toxic?)" He was close to fainting when he was tapped by a thrown Poke Ball, quickly oddly was black with a yellow H, via the Ultra Ball. Abomasnow suddenly felt himself get dragged inside and had little strength to fight.

The Ultra Ball rocked back and forth, eventually making a 'Ding!' noise, signaling his unfortunate capture. His capsule was then picked up by a familiar being, one of which had his Pumpkaboo and Phantump by his side.

"(YES! We have successfully captured the Abomasnow, and I PHANTUMP, have helped out!)" Phantump announced.

"(We were lucky that they left, because I wouldn't wanna get into a fight with those whack jobs.)" Pumpkaboo noted.

The Gourd broke into a maniacal smirk as he held up his new Abomasnow's Ultra Ball. "Yeeeessss." He hissed. "With this, and its Mega Stone, we shall take retribution into our hands!" He turned towards his ghostly minions. "WITH IT, VENGEANCE AND POWER IS OURS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The camera began to spin around The Gourd as he spun and laughed in a crazed fashion, quite overdramatic as well. His Abomasnow's Ultra Ball was then transported into his PC within the mayhem.

Phantump and Pumpkaboo broke into the hardy and follow-along laughter as well, respectfully. Their maniacal laughter echoed all through Frost Cavern, giving chills to the inhabiting Vanillite and Cubchoo hordes.

Their echo of shriveled laughter even reached the outside, where the night, dazzling, and starry sky was a complete contrast to the evil The Gourd gave off.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) –PC-

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) –PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) –PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal –PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Acid Armor, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Payback, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Breath, Rain Dance, Body Slam

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krokorok (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Sand Tomb

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Gastro Acid

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Trapinch (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Arena Trap

Moves: Dig, Bide, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 36

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) –PC-

Lv: 44

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) –PC-

Lv: 44

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Night Slash, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

-Pumpkaboo (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Bullet Seed, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball

-Phantump (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Leech Seed, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Grass Knot

-Abomasnow (Male) –PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Mist, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Croagunk (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 32

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Wring Out, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gible (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Slash

* * *

**This chapter was far longer than I had imagined it'd be, but at least it's stocked full of action; and after a long time, I managed to fit all of the cul-de-sac kids in. I actually got every single character rounded up this chapter, which is very interesting. **

**I was having a little mental debate on what Mega Evolution for Sarah and Jimmy could get, and I decided Gible was suitable enough, given that both are somewhat vicious when provoked. I would've gone for Scizor, but Scyther are only found on Route 21, and the Metal Coat is only found in the Poke Ball Factory, plus the Scizorite is in Frost Cavern, so that's a major no-no. **

**The next few chapters I have to remake plans for, but be sure Sarah's Gym battle will be shown; but beyond that, I have to configure my plans. Reviews and comments are appreciated a whole bunch for the effort stocked in this chapter!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love and support this fanfic!**

* * *

**Next Time: Conviction**


	39. Conviction

Chapter 39 – Conviction

**Merry Christmas guys! Here's a little present from me to you loyal readers!**

**Aerodactyl999: First of all, ouch. At least here me out on why I had Jonny/The Gourd have Abomasnow. Jonny has a comical relief with his head stuck in trees, and with Abomasnow being a Grass-Type and how he has 'tees' on his back, and given that he also is a reclusive kind of Pokémon, consider him kind of like an outsider, like Jonny was when he turned into the Gourd; besides, Jonny/The Gourd needs someone to Mega Evolve, and Ed has one already.**

**With everything settled, let's get on with this Christmas chapter!**

**To Recap:**

While the Eds battled against the Kankers in Frost Cavern, Rolf and his group encountered Professor Sycamore in Lysandre Café, where they discussed of Kalos' past. Lysandre gives Rolf the King's Rock, and Professor Sycamore gives Nazz the Gardevoirite. Sarah soon makes it to Lumiose City and retrieves her new Gible. She meets up with everyone and persuades them to watch her Gym battle in the morning. Kevin's Axew evolves into Fraxure. The Eds soon defeat the Kankers yet again and escape Frost Cavern with Dunsparce's Dig, leaving Abomasnow in the hands of The Gourd.

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Conviction**

Morning arose, the Fletchling flying in the skies above, and Furfrou were being walked. In Prism Tower, the doors slid open, and Sarah was the first one through with a nonchalant expression on her face.

Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Wilfred all proceeded after her, making their way towards the stand from afar.

Rolf stood his seat. "Such anticipation makes Rolf parched."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. Appearing right next to him was his trusted Miltank. She blinked as she took in her surroundings. "(Hmm? Yooouuu need my milk?)" She asked. Her answer came when Rolf reached for a cup he had on Wilfred's saddle and began to milk her.

Jimmy and Nazz both looked at the other, still fairly disgusted by Rolf milking Miltank right next to them. Even after seeing it several times, they still found it gross.

"Here." Rolf handed Nazz the cup of fresh milk.

"Uhh, gee. Thanks Rolf." Nazz didn't have the milk from Miltank as of this point. She was reluctant, but she kept the glass in her hands as the battle proceeded.

"And here's some for you, Boy Jimmy." Rolf generously gave Jimmy his own glass of fresh Miltank milk.

Jimmy accepted it, but he was also suspicious on fresh milk on the spot. "Err…"

Sarah pointed at Clemont. "Are you ready to lose?" She shouted, eager to begin her battle.

Clemont looked mature as he grinned, his glasses being adjusted. His backpack sprung out the Heliolisk satellite and the arm that had a Poke Ball in it. "Science is a marvelous thing. The connection between human and Pokémon is a pure science that even I can't fathom, but I enjoy it with every battle I engage in."

Bonnie cleared her throat and finally announced the battle. "The Gym Battle between Sarah of Peach Creek, and Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side will only use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon at any time!"

"Good luck, Sarah!" Jimmy cheered

Sarah turned away and opened up a Poke Ball. She opened it, revealing her Gible.

The Dragon and Ground-Type looked around, weary. "(Huh?)" She looked up and saw Sarah peering down, which made her defensive.

"Relax, relax." Sarah sighed with discontent in her voice. She pointed at Gible. "Look, just stay put and observe, got it?" Her tone was authoritative, but not very threatening, signs of improvement to say the least.

Gible could've just hightailed it out, but the doors were shut. She was still very untrusting of her new Trainer, but seeing her own predicament made her resort to complying.

Gible turned slowly towards the battlefield ahead, keeping herself inside the Trainer Box. "(…whatever.)"

Sarah turned back ahead to find Clemont ready, willing, and able. She saw his robotic arm throw the Poke Ball.

"Come out, Emolga!" Clemont shouted with a readied expression.

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Clemont's Emolga as he remained airborne above. "(Alright, let's leave them with something to never forget!" He declared as he remained positioned above.

Sarah expanded another Poke Ball. "Alright, that flying squirrels gonna be an early lunch for what I got, tough guy!" Sarah threw her Poke Ball. "I choose you, Seviper!"

The Poke Ball opened, and on the ground was Seviper, hissing upwards. The Poison-Type's gaze made Emolga look surprised as he didn't expect an adversary such as Seviper.

His fangs glinted, indicating their pointed tips. "(Time for a quick snack!)"

Bonnie put both arms down. "Good luck guys! Let the battle begin!"

* * *

**Route 17 – The Eds**

Though off to a rough start, the Eds were well on their way towards their next destination, which lied just beyond the valley of snow they had to cross. In terms of temperature, it was still very chilly, but something they could tolerate without having Ed bring out Talonflame.

Before they departed Dendmille Town, their teams were different. For Eddy, his Scrafty was swapped out for Lucario. For Double D, he deposited his Blastoise, Aurorus, and Scolipede for Vivillon, Alakazam, and his new Cryogonal. For Ed, he also made some changes. His Charizard was sent to the PC to withdraw Malamar, and Skuntank was deposited for Tyrantrum.

The Eds were currently riding Mamoswine through the Route. Mamoswine were large Pokémon that were a cross between a wooly mammoth and a boar. They had pig snouts, but their tusks were very long and large. They had blue masks with white trimmings. While the fur on their body was thick and brown, their muzzle fur was tan. They had black feet with three white toes.

The only way through the snowstorm and thick snow was to ride Mamoswine, much to Eddy's questioning. They all rode one Mamoswine as they pressed on through the cold.

"Grah! Who invented snow anyway?!" Eddy shouted in distress and anger as the cold snow blew, making him shiver on end as he was in the back; Ed ride in front with joy, and Double D took the middle.

Double D glanced back. "Well Eddy, perhaps if you wore some more fitting clothing for this climate, maybe you wouldn't be complaining as much." He stated as a fact.

"Gitte up, giant-toothed horsey!" Ed shouted through the snow with a smile.

The Mamoswine was buried in the snow, leaving only from the snout up exposed, showing just how heavy the snow was, but Mamoswine's strength was enough to plough right through.

"At this current pace, we should make it through around three or four." Double D stated.

"That'll take forever!" Eddy shouted. "Can't we just ride Ed's Tyrantrum or something?"

Double D shook his head. "I'm sorry Eddy, but Tyrantrum don't suit this environment." He then gave a mocking tone. "And last I checked, you have patience, so now would be a good time to exercise it."

Ed turned his head back. "That'll make him sweat, Double D."

Double D turned back ahead, with Eddy tilting to the side a little to look at Ed. "Ed, anything can make you sweat."

The group then felt a sudden stop, forcing them forward; Eddy into Double D, and Double D into Ed, making the lump fall forward, his body on Mamoswine's forehead.

Eddy go back up and groaned. "What's with the brakes?" He asked, still irritated by the halt.

Double D looked down while Ed got back up, looking out. "I'm not sure why exactly. I don't suppose it's because it needs rest. Or maybe it's become famished."

"Guys!" Ed pointed ahead. "Look! A mutated black cat!"

The two remaining Eds looked around and in front of Ed, seeing something popping out of the thick snow in front. It looked like a Pokémon that resembles a cat or weasel. It was primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for the tail and a single one on its left ear. On its forehead and chest were yellow, oval markings. It had red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. Its feet and hands had two large, retractable claws.

Its sharp claw gave caution to the Eds. Eddy blinked and looked surprised. "What the-?! Where'd that thing come from?!"

Double D blinked in deep thought. "Oh my, this reminds me of when we ventured on Route 9, riding Rhyhorn."

Ed smiled lazily. "Ah the good old days."

"That was last week, Ed." Eddy said.

Ed continued to smile. "Good times."

Eddy just sighed and facepalmed himself.

Double D reached into his thick and puffy orange coat and attained a Poke Ball. "Allow me to deal with his blockade at hand. I could use the experience at hand." He remained on Mamoswine and opened up his Poke Ball without throwing it. The one that came out was none other than Double D's Lapras, her body on the thick snow rather than sinking down.

Lapras looked at Sneasel wearingly. "(Allow me to deal with it. I can handle this.)" She insisted.

The wild Sneasel sneered and smirked in cockiness, making Lapras grow even more weary. Sneasel immediately went into battle, starting off by opening its mouth and releasing Screech. The red shockwaves traveled through the snowy air, engulfing Lapras entirely.

Lapras grunted as she swayed her head a little as her hearing was being pierced by Screech. She was engulfed in a thick, blue aura, which lowered her Defense.

Seeing the predicament, Double D called out to Lapras. "Stay strong, fellow! Use Surf!"

Hearing Double D's command, Lapras looked ahead as Sneasel echoed its Screech. Lapras then made a giant wave erupt from in front, towering above Sneasel. Lapras rode atop of it, looking down at Sneasel.

"(Maybe this will silence you!)" She declared, crashing her wave down onto Sneasel, the giant wave echoing through the howling wind. As the wave spread out, the cold, cold temperature froze the water upon spreading out far enough, making a field of ice.

Lapras looked on as her opponent was trapped under the ice, seeing it immobile and wedged between the thick snow and ice.

Eddy laughed hard and pointed at Sneasel. "That's the way! Bwahahahaha!" He couldn't help it. "Man, you just put that thing on ice, sockhead."

Double D pointed ahead with a confident expression. "We're not finished yet! Execute Brine!"

Lapras then opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of saltwater at Sneasel, whom was rendere incapable of moving. Sneasel yelled as it was swallowed up and blasted by the jetting saltwater. The sodium in the water made the area in from of Lapras absorb some of the ice, reducing it to thick snow it was before the frozen Surf.

Lapras looked out several feet away, seeing a damp trail that was led to a fainted Sneasel. "(Sorry if I added insult to injury.)" She said as Sneasel disappeared.

Double D had a happy expression. "Marvelous execution, Lapras." He praised. Lapras turned around and smiled, accepting Double D's praise.

Eddy looked impatient, but he tolerated it. "Alright. We're not getting any younger people."

"Ho-ho through the snowy mountains to avoid the bone-eating banshees!" Ed called back.

"Yeah, what Ed said."

Double D complied. "I suppose you're right. If we stay in this climate, we're sure to be in the same state as we were in Frost Cavern." Without reluctance, he returned his Lapras, seemingly fine from the snowstorm.

Danger adverted, the Mamoswine rustled from underneath, getting the Eds' attention. The Mamoswine then began to press onwards.

"Now we're talking!" Eddy shouted. He then pointed ahead. "Onwards to victory!"

* * *

**Lumiose Gym – Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

"Emolga, use Quick Attack!" Clemont commanded. Emolga's body was outlined and he went gliding in towards Seviper.

"(Incoming!)" Emolga shouted, diving at an alarming rate. Seviper let out a low his as he waited for Sarah's signal.

"Now, use Poison Tail!" Sarah shouted out. Seviper's knife-like tail glowed a venomous purple. With accuracy and speed to match a baseball player, Seviper swung his Poison Tail at Emolga, making contact. In between the two, a small ripple of air echoed, purple and white sparks colliding for a few seconds before Poison Tail won easily, sending Emolga tumbling back and landing with a thud on his back.

Clemont clenched his fists. _'Their attack barely managed to hit before Quick Attack could. I've gotta be more careful in close range.'_

Sarah wiped her forehead. "Phew. That was too close, right Seviper?"

"(Too close.)" He agreed.

As Emolga was getting up, he could feel the pain searing through from Poison Tail. He clearly underestimated Poison Tail and Seviper's power. He huffed as he stood back up.

'_(I need to be careful. I may have only a good shot by Static, or I might need to switch out with Volt Switch.)' _The Electric and Flying-Type thought, weary as Seviper waved his tail behind him.

Sarah extended her arm out. "Keep the pressure on them! Use Poison Tail again!"

Seviper advanced with a purple tail. He closed the gap between him and Emolga rather quickly. As he swung his tail horizontally, Clemont sought a chance.

He shot him arm up and then out. "Jump and dodge!"

"(Whoa!)" Emolga leaped at the last second, the tail swing gliding right beneath him.

"He dodged that?!" Nazz exclaimed from the bleachers.

Emolga gained some altitude and did a somersault, looking down at Seviper from his position. Below, Seviper showed some annoyance, as did Sarah with her snarling.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Clemont commanded. Emolga dove in a vast blur, shooting down like a rocket and attacking Seviper dead on. The Poison-Type hissed loudly as he was hit right in the head, forcing him to skid his scrunched up body several feet backwards.

He shook his head and looked back at Emolga. "(Lousy amateur.)" He sneered.

Sarah wasn't down yet, but she had to be careful. She knew Emolga was fast, and Seviper couldn't spring that high. "Use Venoshock and shoot it down!"

Seviper followed the order and he opened his mouth, gushing out a thick, purple liquid at Emolga. Emolga easily twirled and glided in several direction, evasively avoiding Venoshock.

"Use Volt Switch!" Clemont commanded. Creating an electric and yellow orb in between his hands, Emolga aimed at Seviper below and fired the orb.

"Stop it with Venoshock!" Sarah shouted. Seviper gushed out Venoshock once again, the attack making contact with Volt Switch. The two attacks cancelled the other out, a combination of yellow and purple bursting in between, erupting into smoke that obscured both of their visions.

It wasn't easy seeing through it, which made Sarah upset, but she had to be careful. There was no way she was going to let Clemont make the first move again, so she made it as fast as possible.

"Use Poison Fang!" She commanded.

"(Let's hope you're right about this!)" Seviper said in an unsure tone, opening his mouth and the red fangs were enveloped in purple. He sprung up through the smoke cloud with his scrunched up body, flying skywards and reaching the other side, much to Clemont and Emolga's shock. Seviper let a loud hiss out as he opened his mouth even wider and sank his large fangs into Emolga.

"(GAH!)" Emolga screamed as he was hit with Poison Fang, feeling the dreadful poison seep through. Seviper lashed his head and threw Emolga down towards the ground, making some dust fly.

As Seviper landed, however, he found himself prickling with yellow sparks, indicating paralysis.

As Rolf drank his milk, he let out a quick huff. "Heh?" His mouth was covered in milk. "Sarah-girl's Seviper has been confound by the paralysis that is most agonizing to all."

Nazz quickly realized what happened. "It's Emolga's Ability; Static! When Seviper touched him, he got paralyzed.

Jimmy looked nervous as his glass was shaking in his hands. "I hope Sarah knows what she's doing." He unconsciously sipped his milk, surprisingly tasting delicious. "Mmmm."

Sarah only smirked, not seeing this as a major issue. "HA! That won't stop us, right Seviper?" Seviper only nodded in agreement.

Clemont adjusted his glasses and he extended his arm out. "Perhaps you will soon see why you're at a disadvantage. Emolga, Volt Switch! Go!"

From the dispersing smoke cloud, Emolga shot back up, but looked exhausted. "(Have this to remember me by!)" He conjured up a yellow orb in between his hands. He threw it at the paralyzed Seviper…or so he thought.

Seviper suddenly swerved his serpentine body about and swerved towards his left, dodging the Volt Switch that exploded upon hitting the ground.

This act surprised Clemont. "But how-?!" He saw that Seviper wasn't having those sparks on his body, and he looked just about fine. "Wait, I know! Your Seviper had Shed Skin all along!"

"(Gotcha, sucker!)" Seviper taunted.

Miltank was indifferent to the battle, but she was paying attention as it progressed. "(Somewhat moooving.)" She muttered.

"Shed Skin?" Nazz asked.

Jimmy turned towards her. "It's Seviper's Ability. He can recover from a status condition easily."

Sarah smirked, unleashing her attack with no haste. "Now, let's end this with Poison Tail!"

"(Say goodnight, squirt!)" Seviper sprung up once again, attacking with his Poison Tail active. His slithery body loosened up as he was above Emolga. He slashed his tail at a downwards angle, striking an already damaged Emolga.

Emolga screamed as he felt to attack, falling to the ground and making dust fly. Seviper soon landed, waiting for the obscuration to clear. When it did, it showed Emolga lying face-up, fainted.

Bonnie raised her arm for Sarah's side. "Emolga is unable to battle, Seviper is the winner!"

Sarah jmped for joy. "Yes! We did it, Seviper!"

Seviper gave a cocky smirk. "(Keh, that wasn't so bad.)"

"That was cool. Sarah's really improved." Nazz said aloud.

"Uh-huh. Rolf suspects the battle has yet to begin." Rolf stated.

Clemont returned his Emolga with a disappointed but accepting grin. The robotic arm then held yet another Poke Ball. "That was clever. I never would've guessed that Static could be countered so easily. But now let's see how you handle my next Pokémon! Come on out, Magneton!"

Clemont's robotic arm threw the Poke Ball, revealing his Magneton floating in the airspace. He gave no verbal response as it looked at Seviper with seriousness.

"Be ready, Seviper." Sarah warned. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Route 14 – Kevin**

Kevin was trudging through the swamp as he was completely waterlogged. His bike, his clothing, everything he had was practically soaked, much to his displeasure.

"This is bad." He said loud as he picked up the pacing, his bike overhead as last night was a complete downpour, meaning he got little to no sleep. He took cover underneath a tree with leaves, but even that didn't help him much as it rained in Route 14 last night, and his shiny bike's paint was beginning to rust.

"Gotta get to the next town! Gotta fine shelter to fix my bike!" He spattered with sweat. He heard a faint sound from his right, making him stop suddenly. He looked down as he took in the sight of a Haunter emerging from the shadows of a snapped log.

The Ghost and Poison-Type took notice of Kevin and stared with anxiousness, hoping to give him a scare, but Kevin turned too early and caught the Haunter's advances.

Kevin wasn't at all satisfied. "Nice try." He leaned over and held up his bike overhead. Using his right hand, he dug into his shorts pockets and picked up a Poke Ball. He then turned towards the anxious Haunter.

"Alright tough guy, let's see how scared you get against this!" He threw his Poke Ball, and Krokorok appeared out in the swamp, his feet in the murky water, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"(Alright you floating circus freak, get ready to crawl back into earth!)" Krokorok taunted. His Intimidate activated, covering Haunter in a blue aura and making it shudder as its Attack fell. "(Bring it on-!)"

Krokorok was suddenly met with a glowing purple punch to the abdomen. He let a slight grunt escape as he stepped several feet back. Haunter's Sucker Punch didn't even leave a scratch on him, much to Haunter's shock.

"(So tell me, are you scared?)" Krokorok taunted. "(That was nothing! Watch this!)"

"Get that thing with Crunch!" Kevin commanded. Krokorok's mouth opened up wide, making his teeth glow white and elongate. He lunged out of the water and after the wild Haunter, sinking his fangs into the large ghost's head.

The wild Haunter was unable to fight through the pain as not only was it weak to Dark-Type moves, but the Defense and Attack differentiation was too overwhelming. When Krokorok let go, Haunter fell backwards and fainted, disappearing before even touching the water.

Kevin gave a confident smirk. "Keh, that was too easy. Alright, show's over. Let's-!"

Kevin was cut off when Krokorok was enveloped in a light. His body was swallowed in a blue light, and just like yesterday with Axew, Krokorok's energy field made water at his feet space away. He knew then that Krokorok had reached that point.

"Dude…" Kevin stared in awe as Krokorok began to grow in size. The claws he had grew fingers, the tail expanded, the feet became surprisingly stubby, yet the jaws grew longer.

When the light exploded, featured before him was a large crocodilian Pokémon with a thick maroon-colored body. Five triangular spikes were on his back: four around the middle of, and one large one at the beginning of his tail. The smaller spikes on his back were linked to black, triangular spikes that reached around to the front, overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sat at the beginning of his long thick tail, which had three black stripes. The last stripe covered the tip of the tail. The short legs were directly attached to his feet. The feet were wrapped in black and had three white claws facing forward. His arms were short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. His long, thin fingers were tipped white claws.

The newly evolved Ground and Dark-Type opened his mouth and let out a roar. "(SAY HELLO, MORONS!)" He shouted, the echo scaring away nearby Skorupi and Ekans hordes.

"Man, that's sick." Kevin marveled at Krokorok's evolution. Wanting to know, he pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed him.

_"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon. They never allow prey to escape. Their jaws are so powerful, they can crush the body of an automobile."_

Kevin was very impressed by the description; the Intimidation Pokémon was stop-on. Krookodile easily scared off several wild Pokémon without trying.

His smirk widened, seeing how his chances of becoming Champion had just skyrocketed.

* * *

**Lumiose Gym – Nazz, Rolf. Jimmy, and Sarah**

"Magneton, use Electric Terrain!" Clemont commanded.

"(Here we go!)" Magneton began to jolt numerous sparks, which soon generated into a great discharge of electric bolts. The entire battlefield was slightly bright yellow.

Jimmy had finished his delicious milk and felt the energy in the air. "Holy cow. Rolf what happened?"

"Rolf is not sure, but he must say that the floating herd of magnets has released a rather energetic field." He answered.

Gible blinked as she was watching the battle, forgetting her uneasiness. "(Whoa, this is insane.)"

Sarah pointed ahead. "We're not scared! Go get'em, Seviper! Use Night Slash!"

Seviper had his tail glow dark purple rather than the venomous purple. "(I'll cut through you like a knife through oranges!)" He then lunged after Magneton, whom remained positioned in the air, as if expecting Seviper to do such an attack.

Clemont smirked and then extended out his arm. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

Magneton followed through with the command with no problem. "(Yes Master.)" He sparked with electricity and he unleashed a heavy bolt of electricity, which easily overpowered and shocked the lunging Seviper thoroughly.

Sarah and the others looked with shock on their faces. Nazz's mouth gaped, Rolf was wide-eyed, and Jimmy cringed while holding onto the balcony. Miltank just blinked with indifference.

Seviper fell out of the air, covered in yellow sparks. He fell to the ground with a thud, nothing more than a groan from his opened mouth, unconscious.

"Seviper is unable to battle, Magneton is the winner!" Bonnie announced.

Rolf awed. "This is better than seeing the chickens lay eggs!"

"Good try Sarah!" Nazz cheered. She surprisingly sipped from the glass in her hands, and tasted the milk. It was delicious.

Sarah grumbled, unsatisfied greatly. "Grrr. Alright, get back into your ball." She didn't throw any insults, but it was enough. Seviper was returned; and as Sarah got out her next Poke Ball, Rolf milked Miltank yet again, and supplied milk for Jimmy and Nazz.

Gible looked up at Sarah. "(So, what now?)"

Sarah held out her Poke Ball. "I'm not gonna lose this! You ready?" She called out, soon throwing her Poke Ball. "Let's go!"

From her Poke Ball, her Pyroar appeared. The Fire and Normal-Type looked ready for battle as she spread her paws out.

"(Alright, I'm fired up for one heck of a battle!)" She declared.

Clemont raised a brow. "Interesting. A Fire-Type." He then furrowed his brows yet maintained his grin. "Let's see what you can do then! Use Thunderbolt!" Magneton followed the command and shot another intense bolt of electricity at Pyroar.

"Dodge!" Sarah shouted. Pyroar jumped back and evaded the Thunderbolt, which sent a booming sound through the arena as it hit the ground and made dust fly. "Now, Headbutt!" Pyroar then dove right through the dust cloud, using her hind legs' strength and jumping up after Magneton. Her Headbutt made clear contact, and the attack made Magneton tumble backwards into the air.

Magneton quickly recovered and looked down at Pyroar. "(Not bad, but not very effective.)" It informed her.

Pyroar smirked. "(That's okay, I still got plenty of juice left.)"

"Use Headbutt again!" Sarah commanded. Instantly, Pyroar rushed in after Magneton once again to unleash her Headbutt.

Clemont provide an interception. "Thunderbolt!" The second Pyroar jumped off of the ground, Magneton shot its Thunderbolt at her; and with her no longer on the ground, she was wide open and defenseless.

Pyroar roared in pain as she was hit with Thunderbolt. She was too reckless in her assault and was left open to be hit by an Electric Terrain-influenced Thunderbolt.

"Pyroar!" Sarah shouted. The Fire and Normal-Type fell straight down from midair and landed on her side with a sizzling thud.

"(As expected.)" Magneton said, lowering altitude close to the ground as Pyroar struggled to stand properly.

"(Man…that one hurt.)" She muttered, her paws finally touching the ground.

Clemont, seeing Pyroar stand, was fairly impressed. "Not bad. Your Pyroar must be strong willed to handle such a powerful attack."

Despite the compliment, Sarah was feeling frustrated. Her fists clenched pretty hard and Gible was looking with seriousness at the battle ahead. Nazz and Jimmy had already drank their next milk glasses from anxiety.

"Come on Sarah!" Jimmy shouted, the expectations pretty high.

"Your carrots are still babies! As you say in expression, step up your game!" Rolf shouted.

"Come on Pyroar! Get up! We can win this!" Sarah shouted, though her encouragement was more in a weary and threatening tone.

Pyroar grunted as she struggled, but managed. "(Tch. I got this.)" She finally regained full footing.

"Use Endeavor!" Sarah commanded. Pyroar then began her dash after the floating Magneton, dashing in quick motion.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Clemont shouted. Magneton did as told and fired off yet another bolt after Pyroar. The bolt went through the air and after the incoming adversary, but Pyroar jumped out of the way as the bolt hit where she intentionally was. She continued onwards and made full contact.

Magneton was hit by Endeavor and felt a powerful blow shoot it backwards, making it skid to a screeching stop. Clemont was wide-eyed and watched as Magneton slowly got back up, but was covered in dirt and scratches, its health equal to Pyroar's.

"Now! Fire Fang!" Sarah commanded. Pyroar then went charging after a struggling Magneton and opened her mouth, revealing fire. She clamped down upon contact, making small burst of fire erupt and everyone heard Magneton scream.

Pyroar then jumped off and watched Magneton fall to the ground. As it laid in unconsciousness, the Electric Terrain all around faded.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Pyroar is the winner!" Bonnie announced.

"Bravo!" Rolf shouted, holding up his glass of fresh milk.

"Way to go, Sarah!" Nazz cheered. Then she looked at Jimmy and Rolf. "Boy, she's different than from last time she battled."

"Gogo Nazz-girl, Rolf must agree." Rolf answered.

"(I must say this battle is getting me a little parched as well.)" Miltank admitted. She grabbed one of her utters and began to give milk to herself, satisfying her thirst.

Gible looked impressed. "(Whoa…)"

Pyroar smirked as she looked at the defeated Magneton. "(Yeah, that's why you don't mess with me or my friends.)"

Clemont returned Magneton with the robotic arm, and the arm retrieved the last Poke Ball. He looked back at Sarah. "You're doing very well. This is my last one, so let's make this count!"

"Bring it!" Sarah shouted.

Clemont threw his Poke Ball. "Come out, Heliolisk!"

From the Poke Ball appeared Clemont's Heliolisk. The speedy adversary looked ready for battle as he jumped in place and did a small dance. "(Alright! Alright! Let's get this started!)" He cheered.

"He who wears pajamas is no hooligan, as his last warrior present will surely give Sarah-girl a hard time." Rolf said. Jimmy sipped some more of his milk.

Sarah extended her arm out. "Use Fire Fang!" Pyroar did as told and she ran ahead after Heliolisk, who looked serious at the moment.

Clemont waited until Pyroar closed the distance, and then gave his command. If there was one thing he was, it's smart.

"Heliolisk, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Clemont shouted.

Heliolisk did as told and began his dash towards his left, evading Fire Fang at the last second. Skidding to a small halt, Pyroar turned her body, but received a fast blow on her side. Heliolisk followed through and Pyroar shot to her left, skidding on her side and yelping as she came to a halt.

"Pyroar!" Sarah shouted. Pyroar struggled a little, but her health was so low from Magneton's Thunderbolt that her health only had a few points left. Heliolisk's Quick Attack reduced that number and she passed out from exhaustion.

"Pyroar is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner!" Bonnie announced.

Sarah was mentally fitting. Her foot stomped, which surprised Gible. Her body shook, but it was to be expected. She only had one more shot, so as she returned her Pyroar with a growl, she figured she had to make this next choice count.

* * *

**Route 17 – The Eds**

On foot, Double D led the charge since he had the Town Map, but the snowstorm brewing didn't help him read as their footprints behind were covered up quickly. "D'oh curse this climate's obscurity."

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Eddy asked, both him and Ed following through a narrow valley that Mamoswine stopped from a mile back.

"Honestly, I can't be sure." Double D admitted. "This clearly detects where we are, but Route 17 is so heavy in snow that it's hard to tell if we're even going the right way."

Ed pointed up ahead, leaning over Eddy's head. "Look guys!"

Eddy, still under Ed's hand, and Double D, saw a snowy plateau up ahead, and figured that with the altitude, they could very well find out where they might go.

"Perfect!" Double D shouted with glee. "With the elevation, he should be able to tell if we're heading the right direction or not!" He and his comrades, led by Eddy now, all raced up the slope. It took quite a bit of effort, and the three were huffing as they trudged upwards as the snow came down, but they soon came to the flat top. And yet, they weren't pleased.

Eddy was the first to show aggression. "Say what?!"

"Oh dear…" Double D said, mitten close to mouth.

"Oh look, another flying mutant!" Ed pointed at a person that was four hundred meters out, the space between being snow, as though it were a pit.

Sad to say, they went in the wrong direction, and found themselves in front of a Sky Trainer. The Sky Trainer caught sight of the Eds on the other side.

"Hello over there!" She shouted. "Do you guys wanna Sky Battle a Sky Trainer?" It was evident that one can't turn down unless there was a good reason against a Sky Trainer, but the Eds were baffled.

"Wait, what?!" Eddy shouted. "Are you serious?!"

"Aren't you getting frostbite over there?" Double D called.

"Echo!" Ed shouted, his echoing over the small valley dispersing through the snowstorm.

The Sky Trainer looked afar, but her expression told that she didn't seem all too cold. "I'm fine! These suites are insulated!" She called back.

"Really?" A curious Double D asked. He was then pulled by the scarf and brought closer to an angry Eddy.

"This is your fault!" Eddy said angrily, pointing at him from close up. "So now you have to fix it."

He let Double D go and the brains of the Eds corrected his scarf. "Very well then, but know that if I get a cold or seem to falter, don't hesitate to pull me back down." He twitched his fingers as he reached for his zipper for his coat. "Curse Sky Battles."

The Sky Trainer looked afar. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Double D looked back at the Sky Trainer in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why in the world are you taking your jacket off in this place?"

Double D was very much confused. "W-Well…I thought the precedent set was we battle in the air…um…"

The Sky Trainer facepalmed. "Are you crazy? We're not flying in this place! No, we're battling down here." She pointed out. "Do you have common sense or not?"

Double D looked surprised, but relieved at the same time since he didn't have to take his jacket off. Even so, who in their right mind would fly in this weather?

"Um…very well then. I'll proceed." Double D stepped forward towards the edge as the snow all around was coming down fairly fast.

"Knock'em dead, sockhead!" Eddy shouted.

"May the snow be covered in yellow." Ed stated; which, in a way, could be telling Double D to cut loose.

Double D proceeded and took into account the terrain. _'I have to be weary of this location. Fortunately, there's a pit of snow several feet below. With this climate, it's safe to say I know who I shall use for this 'Sky' Battle.' _He pulled out a Poke Ball.

The Sky Trainer pulled hers out as well. "Let's see what you're made of!" She threw her Poke Ball. "Come on out!"

Out in the cold air came a creature with a body of plasma and is shaped like a lightning rod. There was a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that formed lightning bolt-shaped arms. It had teeth, and its blue eyes had a dividing line across them.

Feeling the cold air, but pushing on, it mischievously chuckled. "(GAGEheheheheheeee!)" It laughed.

Double D's eyes widened. "What on Earth could that be?!" He pulled out his Pokedex as quickly as possible to get an idea on what he was dealing with.

_"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc."_

"My, this is quite interesting!" Double D exclaimed. "I never would've imagine such a Pokémon could exi-"

"Hey!" Eddy called out, getting Double D's attention. "We're not here to gawk, Einstein! We're gonna freeze at this rate! How does that chick even stay where she is and not become a human popsicle?" He exclaimed and questioned in order.

Though Double D wanted to find out more, Eddy was right. He turned back forward and sighed. "Might as well comply, Eddy." Double D had his Poke Ball then thrown into the air. "Cryogonal, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Double D's newly caught Cryogonal. It floated in the frosty air and its ice chains dangled and swayed with its movements. Cryogonal's expressionless face stared at the small Rotom before it.

"(Current objective: Defeat opposing adversary, for experience.)" It spoke in an automatic voice.

"(KEHEeheheheheeee!)" Rotom said.

Since no one was necessarily the ref, Ed decided to announce it. "Let the death battle begin!" He pointed up to the sky.

The Sky Trainer smirk. "We'll take full advantage and use Shadow Ball!" Rotom then shot a black and purple ball in front and after Cryogonal

"Quick Cryogonal, use Light Screen!" Double D commanded. Cryogonal immediately made a rainbow-colored shield in front as the Shadow Ball zoomed in. It hit the shield, making a small explosion of purple, but when it cleared out, it revealed Cryogonal to remain unscratched.

The Sky Trainer was impressed. "Not bad." She extended her arm out. "Now use Confuse Ray!"

"(Ok-k-k-k-kaaay!)" It bitterly shouted in the cold. Rotom then made glowing, golden orbs surround itself and fired them at Cryogonal.

Well aware of Confuse Ray, Double D made his next move. "Dodge and use Ice Beam!"

Cryogonal the ascended. "(Dodge.)" It parroted, the Confuse Ray missing. It made a light blue orb. "(Ice Beam!)" It parroted its order once again, firing its Ice Beam. The freezing attack made its mark and hit Rotom, making a light blue burst of energy that erupted.

"Rotom!" The Sky Trainer called out. The smoke quickly cleared, and Rotom was seen fine, but it had accumulated damage, and the snowstorm pelted down onto it, making it take damage as though it were Hail.

The Sky Trainer looked peeved. "Darnit. That trainer's Cryogonal isn't effected at all."

Double D gave a confident smile. "Now use Ice Beam once more!" Cryogonal followed orders and fired its Ice Beam again. The beams of ice went zooming into Rotom.

The Sky Trainer made a counter. "Hurry and use Discharge!"

Rotom regained focus. "(Fine! Try this bit of mischief!)" It let out a yell as it discharged electricity all around, the attack shooting bolts in all directions. The Discharge made contact with Ice Beam, cancelling out both attacks in the middle, leading to a small explosion of yellow and light blue.

The snowstorm cleared it out quickly, but it showed Rotom still ascertaining damage from the condition of the environment.

"Use Shadow Ball!" The Sky Trainer commanded.

Though hesitant due to damage, Rotom found the strength to fire another Shadow Ball, which went right after Cryogonal. The black and purple sphere went after Cryogonal, hitting its face and making a small black and purple explosion. It quickly subsided, revealing that Cryogonal still has plenty of health left.

"(You cannot defeat me that way.)" Cryogonal insisted. Rotom grunted, but was silenced by the snowstorm with Hail effects, making it take damage.

Double D made one more command. "Cryogonal, use Frost Breath!" He commanded.

Using the new TM move given to it, Cryogonal stopped moving and the middle of its chains glowed a light blue. It then blew forth a powerful wind with blue sparkles. The attack made way towards Rotom, and the Electric and Ghost-Type wailed as it was swallowed up in the frigid wind.

The Sky Trainer watched as Cryogonal blew some more, sending Rotom downwards into the snowy pit below, making snow fly upon impact from Frost Breath.

The snow cleared out, and revealed an unconscious Rotom lying down.

Ed called it. "The alien codenamed Rotom cannot battle! Double D's mutant snowflake is the victor!" He happily shouted.

The Sky Trainer recalled her Rotom and looked down at its Poke Ball. "Thanks Rotom, now get some rest." She looked back at the Eds. "That was impressive. I didn't expect Frost Breath to be that dangerous."

"Thank you." Double D replied. "And thank you, Cryogonal."

Cryogonal remained stiff. "(You are welcome.)" It said in a monotone and robotic tone.

The Sky Trainer pulled out another Poke Ball. "Well, it looks like we'll really have to try on this one! Come out, Butterfree!"

She threw her Poke Ball, and out came a butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, she had two body segments and four light blue legs. Butterfree had two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Her two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents, the ovals being black, meaning her gender was female.

Double D looked a little surprised to see another creature that was no suited for this climate, but held no arguments. He held up his Pokedex and analyze Butterfree.

_"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen."_

"I see, a Bug and Flying-Type. Just like my Vivillon." Double D summarized.

Eddy was confused as he crossed his arms to keep warm. "Why the heck is that chick using a butterfly?"

"Maybe she left her others at home?" Ed asked, to which Eddy turned and raised a brow.

The Sky Trainer called her move. "Butterfree, use Confide!"

Butterfree closed in through the snow and looked right at Cryogonal. She got within a couple feet and she talked. "(Well, here's a secret: I actually like the cold.)" Once said, Butterfree immediately backed off and saw Cryogonal get engulfed in a light blue aura, signaling its Special Attack decrease.

Cryogonal remained floating in place. "(…irrelevant.)" It said.

"Use Ice Beam!" Double D shouted. Cryogonal then fired off its Ice Beam that went beaming through the air towards Butterfree. The attack made contact, and Butterfree yelped as she was hit with a super effective blow.

The Sky Trainer was wide-eyed as Butterfree's altitude lowered, and she seemed damaged as the snowstorm raged.

"Use Frost Breath!" Double D commanded. Cryogonal then released its mighty Ice-Type wind after Butterfree.

"Oh no you don't!" The Sky Trainer shouted, moving her arm in a long arc. "Butterfree, Psychic!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue. "(This is for not respecting my secret!)" She then used Psychic and freely controlled the incoming Frost Breath and deflected it in all directions, rendering her unharmed.

"Say what?!" Eddy exclaimed. He and everyone then saw the Psychic sending each individual current of the deflect Frost Breath back at Cryogonal, the several streams of manipulated sparkling winds converging and hitting Cryogonal in individual directions. Cryogonal screamed as it was engulfed in a light blue explosion.

Double D looked worried. "Oh dear, Cryogonal!" He shouted.

From the quickly dispersing smoke, Cryogonal was seen floating still, but very heavy damage received. "(Ooowwwww.)" It groaned.

"Cryogonal!" Double D shouted, having a feeling its health is very low from those attacks. "I have to come up with another strategy. Cryogonal, return!"

Double D recalled Cryogonal as fast as he could. He shrunk its Poke Ball and Butterfree took even more snowstorm damage.

"I don't really have much odf an alternative, but he'll get the job done." He enlarged a Poke Ball and threw it. "Vivillon, come on out!"

From the Poke Ball, Vivillon appeared. He flapped his wings in the cold air. "(Alright, I'm ready when you aaaaare-oh dear lord it is cold!)" He shouted, feeling the chill.

"(Meh, you learn to suck it up.)" Butterfree said, but her health was so low that she might not take another attack, let alone a couple of Hail damages.

The Sky Trainer extended her arm out. "Use Psywave!" Butterfree then unleashed a multicolored beam from her antennae and aimed them at Vivillon.

Vivillon looked prepared. "(Let's hit'em hard, Double D.)"

"Intercept with Struggle Bug!" Double D commanded.

Vivillon flapped his wings. As he flapped, he unleashed a multitude of light green comets and shot them at the incoming Psywave. The Psywave and Struggle Bug comets collided, which made a multicolored explosion in between the two butterfly-like creatures.

Through it, Vivillon winced as he felt some pain from the snow coming down; but from the other side, Butterfree took some more Hail-like damage, and felt only a few HP points remain. She was having her altitude drop incredibly.

"Butterfree!" The Sky Trainer called out.

Double D pointed ahead once the smoke immediately stopped. "Vivillon, use Bug Buzz!"

"(Sorry, but it's time we end this!)" Vivillon's antennae rattled as he flapped his wings. He unleashed a vast and spacious shockwave with a high pitch at the descending Butterfree. Butterfree was too weak to move, and was consequently hit with Bug Buzz. She screamed as the Bug Buzz echoed through the area, and she fell downwards just like Rotom did from before.

Butterfree fell on her back with a thud, some snow flying upon her landing. She immediately passed out and the Sky Trainer frowned in the defeat.

"The mutated telekinetic butterfly can no longer battle! Vivillon comes out victorious! Double D wins!" Ed shouted.

Vivillon immediately descended and flew right down to Double D's side. The brains of the Eds smile and pet his head, making him smile. "Vivillon, thank you for your efforts. Please retreat back into your Poke Ball to avoid the negative climate." His insistence was answered, and Vivillon went back into his Poke Ball with no arguments.

Eddy immediately stepped forward. "Alright, nice one sockhead!"

"Yeah!" Ed said.

"Congrats!" The Sky Trainer shouted, but then a look of confusion sprawled across her face. "Hmm…"

Double D looked suspicious. "Is there trouble?"

"Um…how do I give you the prize money?" The Sky Trainer asked.

It took the Eds a moment or two to realize the predicament and saw that the snow would do harm. Seeing this, many of them, save Ed, faceplamed.

"We're never gonna get back on track!" Eddy shouted as the winds howled with falling snow.

* * *

**Lumiose Gym – Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

Sarah pulled out her last Poke Ball, and Gible was standing still with the anticipation boiling to a critical point. Everyone watched as Sarah threw her last Poke Ball out onto the battlefield.

"Croagunk, go!" Sarah called out her last Pokémon, the Poison and Fighting-Type present on the battlefield.

"(…)" Croagunk's cheeks puffed in and out as he was ready for battle.

Clemont gave a command. "Helioisk, use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk's frilled collar unfolded and he unleashed an electrifying bolt at the quiet opponent.

Sarah gave a quick command. "Use Mud Bomb!" Croagunk opened his mouth and then fired a brown, muddy ball ahead towards the Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt zapped at the Mud Bomb, but the Ground-Type move won out unconditionally due to typing. Mud Bomb pressed on and went after Heliolisk through the Thunderbolt.

Heliolisk saw his predicament and dodged by running left. The Mud Bomb hit the ground where Heliolisk originally stood and burst in a dirty explosion, making the ground shake a little.

Heliolisk came to a halt from his dodge and looked back. "(That was a close one.)"

"Use Sucker Punch!" Sarah commanded.

Heliolisk turned his head towards Croagunk, but only saw a blur before Croagunk appeared with dark energy in his right fist and drove a punch across Heliolisk's face, making a thundering sound as Heliolisk skid back several feet on his back.

"Heliolisk, can you go on?" Clemont looked down at Heliolisk, seeing the small struggle to stand. "Their Attack is admirable. Alright, use Thunderbolt again!"

Heliolisk unfolded his frilled collar and unleashed yet another bolt. The attack went zooming in after Croagunk.

Sarah let out a cocky laugh. "Hah! You need new glasses? We'll just use Mud Bomb again."

On said mark, Croagunk let loose yet another Mud Bomb. The attack made a repeat, and Mud Bomb blasted through Thunderbolt. Heliolisk dodged left again."

"Use Sucker Punch!" Sarah commanded.

Despite the attack being redundant, Croagunk followed through and rushed with dark energy in his fist. He went at blinding speeds after Heliolisk.

"Grass Knot, go!" Clemont commanded.

Heliolisk's eyes glowed green. "(Let's stop out cold!)" The ground under Croagunk sprouted roots that led up to Heliolisk, making a small trail of roots, of which caught Croagunk's lunging foot just before reaching Heliolisk, making him fall forward.

"WHAT?!" Sarah shouted.

Clemont smirked. "Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!"

With Croagunk falling forward, Heliolisk let lose a devastating Thunderbolt, which was close range and dealt a very gruesome blow, shocking Croagunk and sending the Poison and Fighting-Type flying backwards.

"Croagunk!" Sarah shouted. She and everyone else looked in horror as Croagunk landed on his abdomen, many scratches covering his body from Grass Knot and Thunderbolt. "Hurry! You can do it, come on!"

Croagunk showed some struggle as he tried to stand, but not much luck. "(…I need…to keep going.)" He implored to himself.

Clemont grinned. "Well done. Now, let's say we finish this."

Heliolisk nodded in agreement. "(I'm with ya.)"

Jimmy was on the edge of his seat once again, griping the balcony. "Jeepers! Hurry Croagunk!"

"This isn't looking good, guys." Nazz said. "Sarah's Croagunk isn't gonna last another Quick Attack at best."

Sarah continued to encourage, rudely, at her Croagunk. "Come on! We gotta win! We have to pull ourselves together!"

Croagunk was panting as his health was in the red. One more hit, and he would be done for. He's had a good run, but it's not like he was gonna go down trying. His whole body began to produce a blue light, and an energy field surged all around him.

Clemont looked surprised. "Hold on, is that…?"

Sarah nearly jumped in her awe. "Whoa! Croagunk, you're…"

Jimmy and Nazz downed their milk like crazy as the intensity just kept escalating. They all witnessed Croagunk growing greatly, even taller than Sarah. His fingers began to part, and protrusions went all over the place.

When the light burst, everyone blinked at the evolved creature. He still resembled a poison dart frog of sorts, but his head had a curling spike. His eyes were bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. His mouth looked like a mouth-guard, with his red upper lip curling upward at the ends. Underneath his chin was a huge, red sac. He had three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand, and his forearms had two black rings encircling them. His legs were more muscular, adapted for speedy attacks. He had three toes on his feet, with a red middle toe on each foot, and a sharp spike which jutted out of his heels. Underneath the pelvic area were two white horizontal lines. Thick black lines ran down the sides of his body and surrounded the limbs, making them seem as if the limbs were detachable. The black lines went up into the face and surrounded the eyes before meeting in the middle of his snout, just above the upper lip.

The newly evolved creature stayed still. "(It seems this fight has gotten a lot more interesting.)" He said quietly.

Rolf was impressed. "What is this creature that has the throat bigger than Papa's warts and Nana's neck that is like a turkey's neck?" Rolf asked.

Nazz reached for her Pokedex and analyzed Sarah's evolved Poison and Fighting-Type.

_"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It has a poison sac at its throat. When it croaks, the stored poison is churned for greater potency."_

"Oooohhhhh." Jimmy awed. "This is so awesome! Now Sarah has a chance at winning!"

Toxicroak's sac expanded and contracted as he silently awaited Sarah's orders, but Clemont wasn't gonna give Sarah the upper hand just because of Evolution.

Clemont moved his arm in a long arc. "Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk then fired yet another bolt that went after Toxicroak. The Electric-Type move went shooting through the air, but Toxicroak didn't seem at all worried.

In a sudden jolt, Toxicroak jumped high, dodging the Thunderbolt that hit his spot. Clemont, Heliolisk, and even Gible and Sarah were all shocked at the sudden Speed increase.

"Whoazers!" Sarah shouted.

"(Such legs.)" Gible admired, seeing how they were very adept for speed.

Toxicroak landed on the ground, seemingly unfazed. "(…)"

Rolf nearly spit out his milk from shock, but managed to swallow. "Rolf is impressed by Toxicroak's swiftness."

Sarah smirked. "Hehe! Let's do this right!" She pointed at Heliolisk. "Use Mud Bomb!"

Toxicroak's sac enlarged and he opened his mouth, exhaling a more powerful Mud Bomb than when he was Croagunk. The Mud Bomb zoomed through the air after Heliolisk.

"Hurry, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk jumped into the air, dodging the Mud Bomb that rattled the battlefield below. In midair, Heliolisk unleashed her Thunderbolt, the bolt shot downwards at Toxicroak.

"Venoshock! Go!" Sarah shouted.

Toxicroak's sac enlarged once again and let out a great gush of streaming purple at the incoming attack. The two attacks met up in the middle, making an electrifying and purple burst of energy.

Clemont didn't waste a second. "Quick Attack!" He shouted. Through the dispersing purple cloud that Toxicroak saw, an opening burst right through, with Heliolisk diving through it.

"(Take this!)" Heliolisk dove head first into Toxicroak. He made full contact, driving Toxicroak back several feet, but keeping his footing still. Heliolisk landed on his two feet a couple of feet away from a struggling Toxicroak. He gained some health upon Evolution, but that Quick Attack dropped him right back into the red.

Despite the damage her Toxicroak had taken, Sarah kept a smirk on her face.

"Oh? And what might this be?" Clemont wondered, seeing Sarah's confidence.

Toxicroak also smirked, somehow understanding what Sarah was gonna have him do.

"This!" Sarah pointed ahead. "Finish this with Revenge!"

Toxicroak let a low growl escape as he was surrounded by an orange aura. In a sudden leap, he went after Heliolisk, whom was in shock from feeling this surge of power. Heliolisk screamed as Toxicroak jabbed ahead, making an orange burst of energy upon contact. The burst turned into a shockwave that made the cul-de-sac kids cover up, even Gible had to cover up.

Clemont grunted as he almost lost footing. He was in shock when his eyes opened, he was extremely baffled.

Before him was a long trail that started in front of Toxicroak. It wasn't too deep, but it did stretch for at least ten feet, with Heliolisk at the end. He was covered in many scratches and fainted.

Recovering from shock quickly, Bonnie announced it. "Heliolisk is unable to battle, Toxicroak is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Sarah of Peach Creek!"

"ALRIGHT! YES! YES!" Sarah jumped in the air with excitement as she had just won the battle. Gible blinked as Sarah ran up to her injured Toxicroak. "You did amazing Toxicroak!"

Despite Sarah's squeeze, and given that he was still injured, he kept his joy fairly moderate. "(Thanks.)" That was all he said.

"Yeah!" Nazz clapped.

"Rolf was amused. Sarah-girl certainly has improved, yes?" Rolf inquired.

Jimmy was at a loss or words; Sarah actually was better than last time, and she was being nice as well. Jimmy wasn't sure just what to think exactly, just a curious smile crossed his face, as if contemplating while Sarah returned Toxicroak.

Clemont's robotic arm attached to his backpack recalled Heliolisk. Clemont began to approach Sarah with a smile on his face, not at all upset. He advanced towards Sarah with content and looked down to find Gible in awe of her trainer.

"(Whoa, that was amazing.)" Gible mumbled. "(You know…maybe I can warm up to siding with her. We'll see.)"

Bonnie approached Clemont. "Big brother, why do you keep losing?" She shouted with pouty, crossed arms.

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie, we've been over this a million times. It's important to lose, so I can give the challengers what they worked so hard to achieve for."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine." She acquiescently provided the Voltage Badge for Clemont to pick up. He presented the badge to Sarah, holding it up to her.

"Very well done. I must say, there were a few close calls, on both our ends." He commended. "Your Croagunk evolving was what surprised me the most. I never would've imagined him gaining the level to finally evolve."

"Me too." Sarah admitted, but kept her smile full of pride. "Honestly, I didn't know why I was so worried. Me and my Pokémon knew what we were doing."

Gible's expression said otherwise. _'(Really?)'_

Clemont thought nothing of it. "Well, a win is a win. So here's your proof of defeating me, the Voltage Badge."

Sarah happily accepted not only the Voltage Badge, but the spoils that went along with her win. The prize money was also acquired, along with the TM for Thunderbolt.

Roughly an hour rolled by and Sarah was soon found inside the Pokémon Center, resting up her team before anymore plans were set. Nazz and the others were on standby as Sarah was at the counter and they were in the library section.

Nazz leaned in to the others. "Guys, that battle was actually intense. Sarah really stepped up her game."

"Yes, it appeared the Guardian Pidgeon's golden egg truly is a good one." Rolf admitted. Even through the talking, Jimmy still had that contemplative expression. Rolf turned to look at him and took notice. "Boy Jimmy, why does your face contort like Papa when tasting his Sea Cucumber Balls?"

"Huh?" Jimmy snapped out of his thoughts to look back at Rolf. "Oh, I'm okay!" He turned back to see Sarah retrieving her Poke Balls and walk back towards them.

Jimmy looked on, with Wilfred eating some crumbs on the floor. As Sarah approached, he was coming to a conclusion.

Sarah sighed. "Well, guess it's time to head out then, huh."

Nazz got up from her seat. "Yeah, looks like it."

Rolf followed in getting off of his seat and stood affirm in front of Wilfred. "It's best we hurry our legs without delay. There is but no time to waste. Come!" Rolf and Nazz, along with Wilfred, had begun proceeding towards the doors.

Jimmy, of whom seemed hesitant, had come to his conclusion. He turned towards Sarah and slowly proceeded towards her.

"Hello? Boy Jimmy?" Rolf turned and saw Jimmy walk in font of Sarah.

Sarah stopped when Jimmy was in front, seeing his snake tattoo still on his head after all this time. "Boy Jimmy, you still have that thing?" She asked, feigning disbelief.

"Hey Sarah." Jimmy started. "I wanna ask you something." He started fidgeting a little.

"Hurry up, will ya? I wanna make it through the swamp." She testified.

"Um, do you…er…wanna…start traveling with me again?"

There was an extreme silence that hollered between the four. The question was of utter surprise to sya the least. Not even Sarah had expected Jimmy to propose such a question.

Sarah was still surprised. "Jimmy? Are you serious?"

"Poofy-haired one? Is this your decision?" Rolf asked.

Jimmy turned towards Rolf and Nazz with a grin. "You bet! I think Sarah's learned quite enough. The missy's learned enough from her mistakes."

Sarah sighed. "Fine, I admit you were right. I said I was sorry. Geez, don't go killing the joy." Seeing the anxiousness of having his renewed friend, the sappy grin on his face grew larger. Seeing this, Sarah gave in, seeing as how she actually missed traveling with Jimmy.

She sighed once more, but grinned. "Fine, let's go."

Immediately, Jimmy hugged Sarah. "Oh goody, goody! I'm so glad you're no bully anymore!" Jimmy shouted in utter excitement.

Seeing this, Nazz smiled at Rolf. "Well Rolf, looks like it's like what it was from before."

Rolf grinned. "Yes, it would appear so. All of the sheep in the right pen." Rolf walked up towards Jimmy once Sarah freed herself. He extended out a hand. "Boy Jimmy, it has been a pleasure traveling alongside your unbound skills."

Jimmy happily shook his hand. "And I thank you, Rolf!" Rolf then turned and walked out with Nazz and Wilfred. Jimmy waved them off. "Be seeing you guys soon!"

As they exited and turned in the direction leading towards Route 14, Rolf and Nazz couldn't help but keep smiling. Sure it was kind of sad seeing Jimmy depart, but it was the fact he was regrouping with his closest friend again that gave them solace.

Rolf hopped on Wilfred, with Nazz on the back. "You sure they'll be okay, Rolf?" She asked.

"Nonsense!" Rolf chided. "Rolf knows the full potential of Boy Jimmy. He shall be fine, and migraine-giver shall be on the right path with his expertise."

"Maybe we can battle them once we meet up again!" Nazz suggested enthusiastically.

"We shall see." Rolf nudged Wilfred's side, making the pig pick up his pacing towards Route 14.

Jimmy was so eager to be with his pal again that it almost seemed unreal. "So what do you wanna do now, Sarah?" He asked energetically.

Despite becoming independent, Jimmy's naïve friendship bubbled up and he was as anxious as a 5-year-old. Sarah rolled her eyes, but accepted it. It was good to have some company back.

"Come on Jimmy, let's explore a little." She insisted, and the two exited the sliding doors and went off through the large city.

* * *

**Route 17 – The Eds**

The Eds, now on track, were surely heading in the right direction. "Double D, _please _tell me we're getting somewhere." Eddy insisted,

Double D looked back at Eddy. "I assure you, we're really close to our destination. Despite several, um, hiccups, we're rapidly approaching our next destination. Look!"

Eddy leaned over, and Ed loked ahead, seeing the huge boulders ahead.

"If Mamoswine proceeded past them, we should be clear to enter Anistar City." Double D said.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" Eddy shouted. The Mamoswine proceeded through the snow as it always did. Just like the last couple of times, it came to a sudden halt, surprising the Eds as they bumped into the other.

Quickly recovering, Eddy figure out the problem. "What? More wild Pokémon?" He asked impatiently. "What is it this time? Snover? Sneasel?"

The Eds looked ahead, seeing some sort of creature jumped out of the snow.

He seemed like a red, penguin-like Pokémon with a white, hollow tail. His face and chest were covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above the eyes. Black markings surround his circular eyes, and had a light yellow beak and feet. There was a single white spot on his stomach. The feet had two digits each.

The penguin-like creature shivered off the snow on his feathers and looked around pondering. "(Hm, blasted snow, always making me see white. Hm?)" He took notice of the Eds, and his expression turned deviously annoyed. "(Hello…travelers.)"

The Eds looked as the penguin pointed at them. "(HOW DARE YOU ENTER DELIBIRD'S DOMAIN! THE AUDASITY! Prepare to gaze into the sheer face of fear!)" He exaggerated beyond any and all recognition.

"What on earth is that supposed to be?" Double D questioned.

"It's some messed up bird with a sac." Eddy answered.

Just as he said that, Ed couldn't help but see the sac and a huge smile appeared on his face. He leaned ahead, his legs stretching back and Double D ducked, essentially having Ed's feet hitting Eddy in the face. "LOOK! IT'S SANTA'S PENGUIN!"

Ed's footing was pried from Eddy's face, leaving him dazed and bruised. Eddy began to growl. "Why you…"

Ed turned back. "Guys! Christmas has come early! Better hope you've all been good."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go."

Double D slowly arose back up and pulled out his Pokedex. He then saw a hologram of Delibird on the screen.

_"Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon. It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains."_

"Huh, then it better have a buffet in that sac. I'm starving." Eddy commented.

Ed then jumped up onto his two feet. "I, Ed the Elf, shall handle Santa's Penguin helper!"

"(Face your doom, for _I _am a psycho! I stare into the abyss, and I see you scarred for life. So ha.)" Delibird mocked.

Ed held up a Poke Ball. "I shall deliver the presents on Santa's behalf! Snorlax, help me catch Santa's helper before he gets away!"

Ed's Snorlax appeared out on the snowy terrain before them. Delibird's expression was gawking as he slowly, and creepily, turned his head upwards to come face-to-face with Snorlax.

Delibird sneered. "(Well, fatso's seen better days.)"

Snorlax paid no heed. "(I shall fight for the sake of such sweets and deliciousness once we enter town! So come at me!)" Snorlax declared.

"(You called down the thunder now!)" Delibird jumped and reached into his bag. "(A little something from me to you!)" He threw multiple rainbow-colored orbs at Snorlax from the sac, exploding in Snorlax's face. Snorlax grunted as that Present actually hurt.

Delibird landed and sneered. "(HAH!)" He cockily laughed.

"Oh no! Are we on the naughty list? Is that why we got hit by Santa's Penguin?" Ed asked.

"Just hurry up so we can go, Ed!" Eddy implored.

Ed pointed ahead. "Make Santa happy with Body Slam!" Snorlax quickly recovered and he then jumped into the snow-pelting air. Down below, Delibird's expression grew sourly shocked as he let a high-pitched scream echo as Snorlax came crashing down onto him, making a quick quake and snow fly rapidly.

Snorlax quickly got up and he looked down, seeing a flattened Delibird, but little HP remained. Snorlax winced as he felt some Hail effects hit him.

Ed began hopping on the Mamoswine. "Goody, goody! We can capture it and spread its presents for all to enjoy."

Eddy facepalmed. "Very nice, just capture it so we can get on with our lives!"

"Oh yeah!" Ed pulled out his Poke Ball and enlarged it. "Now! I shall bring joy to all!" Ed threw the Poke Ball past Snorlax, hitting the groaning and flattened Delibird. The Ice and Flying-Type went inside, the ball closing.

The Poke Ball hit the snow underneath, making the rattling and shake happen. The Eds, mostly Ed, watched the rattling persist until the ball finally went 'Ding!', meaning Delibird was captured.

Ed jumped in joy. "YEAH! WE HAVE CAPTURED CHRISTMAS TO SPREAD THROUGH THE WORLD!"

Snorlax looked brightened. "(That was nice…snow?)" He turned and noticed the snow he was on. He scooped some up and gave a curious face. "(I'm on a field of snow cones.)"

As he opened his mouth to put some into his mouth, a sudden rumble was heard.

As Double D stiffened, not only did the Poke Ball vanish into Ed's PC, but Eddy looked around anxiously. "Hey! The heck is-?!"

The Eds and everyone turned towards their left, looking up to see great shaking happen. A lot of snow was coming down from above, frankly due to that ground-shaking Body Slam Snorlax did earlier.

"AVALANCHE!" All of the Eds shouted.

They all screamed in terror as a giant tsunami of snow went down and the impact shot the Eds, Mamoswine, and Snorlax all up unexpectedly. The five found themselves screaming as they were riding over a giant wave of snow that was over fifty feet. They all screamed as the snow crashed, leaving everything black for a few moments.

Eddy was seen upside-down in the snow, muffling. Double D was face-up and gasping from shock. Ed was doing a snow angel. Mamoswine slowly arose and shook the small amount of snow off, and Snorlax groaned.

"(Uhhhhh. Bad snow cones.)" He groaned.

Eddy got himself unstuck and wiped the snow off of of him. Soon coming to his senses and realizing what happened, he angrily turned towards Eds.

"Ed, you idiot! Your Snorlax made that wave of snow fall down on us!" He shouted.

Ed looked up and behind, seeing a forty-foot tall wall of snow that sloped down towards them, with the five being at the bottom. He looked over at Snorlax and smiled. "Awww, someone hanged eleven. Santa will give you presents for sure."

"(Let it be food.)" Snorlax groaned before being returned.

Double D coughed and turend around. "Oh my…this is problematic. How exactly are we going to…" Double D turned around and saw the two Eds staring off at something. "Just what is going on around…" Double D looked and noticed it too.

Up ahead was still some snow, but it only went for two-hundred feet. After that was grass. Far ahead of them, they could barely see the gate to Anistar City ahead.

"HAHA! Look boys!" Eddy shouted, starting to run ahead just up to the end of the snow. "We're home free!"

"Strange. Seems as though that accidental avalanche carried us over the massive boulders and into safety's reach." Double D guessed.

Ed looked ahead and kept his grin. He started into a run. "Hurry up guys, before Delibird gives all the good little boys and girls presents. We don't want to miss their happy faces!" He shouted, running out of the snow at long last and into the grass.

"Ed! The heck is with you and Christmas?!" Eddy shouted.

Double D turned towards the Mamoswine and looked in a hurry. "My apologies. Thank you for your services. You've been a great help." He turned and started running after the other two Eds. "Wait up!"

Mamoswine turned around and saw the massive snow sloping from where he was. He blinked and groaned. "(Ugh. Merry Christmas indeed.)"

As Ed ran ahead, his head hung back and looked at the camera as he went right passed it towards the light that was Anistar City's Gate. "Merry Christmas guys!" The remaining two Eds then proceeded right behind, finally reaching Anistar City.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) –PC-

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Agility

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Bug Bite, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psyshock, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Struggle Bug, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psybeam, Confusion, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 42

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Acid Armor, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Razor Wind, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Rollout

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Slash, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Trapinch (Male)

Lv: 32

Ability: Arena Trap

Moves: Dig, Bide, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Mud Shot

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 36

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Mud Shot, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Fury Swipes, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) –PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) –PC-

Lv: 44

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Night Slash, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

-Pumpkaboo (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Bullet Seed, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Phantump (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Leech Seed, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Grass Knot

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Mist, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubble, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 36

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Endeavor, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Wring Out, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gible (Female)

Lv: 26

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Slash

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little Christmas gift. I know the Christmas didn't come until the end, but I do hope it sufficed. If you didn't guess, Delibird's personality is like the Grinch (Jim Carrey version). Leave a comment if you liked this Christmas reference and chapter itself.**

**I know the Jimmy and Sarah reuniting felt a little rushed, but I didn't have a lot of time to consider how much more in depth their reuniting would go. If the battles were decent, leave a nice comment.**

**Sorry if there were grammar errors. I didn't read it myself, so I skimmed over any errors that my eyes caught. Hopefully there aren't too many. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys liked the Christmas chapter.**

**Merry Christmas guys!**

* * *

**Next Time: Formidable Minds**


	40. Formidable Minds

Chapter 40 – Formidable Minds

**Happy New Year guys! I am astonished that this is the 40****th**** chapter! This chapter is special, because it's not only a Gym Battle chapter, but more importantly, it commemorates the 1 year anniversary of me joining FanFiction! That's right! It's been over 1 year since I joined! **

**I just planned out a few chapters ahead, but they're still being revised. For the most part, you will be surprised with what I have in store.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds ventured through Route 17. Where they got into many battles, and Ed captured a Delibird. Sarah battled against Clemont, her battle proving how much she's improved. When her Croagunk evolved into Toxicroak, not only did she win, but Jimmy decided to start traveling with her again. Kevin's Krokorok evolved into Krookodile as he approached Laverre City.

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Formidable Minds**

The Eds passed through the gate, entering the place where their seventh Gym Badge awaited them – Anistar City.

Eddy grinned as he and the Eds looked around. "Behold! Our Gym Badges await!"

Double D looked about. "This is a surprise. It's most certainly more urban than what Dendemille Town was." He admitted. "And despite having no snow, it's still rather frigid."

"I feel like a snow cone, guys." Ed said.

"Can't blame ya, Lumpy. That's something I'm never doing again!" Eddy stated aloud. "Forget that Antarctica wasteland, let's head out!" He began to proceed, with his two pals following from behind.

"I call being a blueberry snow cone! With extra mustard!" Ed proclaimed, following in last with the march through the cold air.

The trio walked steadily, with Eddy leading the charge with moderate speed. He didn't bother running, mainly since he had no idea where the Pokémon Center was.

"Wait!" A sudden call from out of the blue made them stop in place. They turned their heads, looking for where it came from. "Hang on!"

The Eds turned their heads and saw a person walk towards them, surprise all over her face. Sina stood in front of the Eds as they met up in the middle of the streets.

"Why, it's Sina!" Double D recalled correctly. "And what brings you to such a chilly inhabitance?"

Sina had a smile, glad she ran into them. "Hey guys. I see you've just arrived."

"Yeah, do't remind me." Eddy bitterly said.

"I actually came here because I came in place of Dexio. Apparently he was supposed to tell you this."

The Eds looked fairly surprised. Double D spoke first. "Really?"

"What is this? Pass it on?" Eddy stated. "We just ran into those yahoos yesterday, and now they're telling us more stuff that'll throw us off?"

"Now Eddy, you know fortunate circumstances led up to that event." Double D reminded him. He then looked back at Sina. "At any rate, what was it that you were about to mention?"

Sina smiled. "Glad you aren't digressing. I just wanted to tell you guys that there's someone here in Anistar City who knows of the Legendary Pokémon."

This news surprised them all to a degree. Double D and Eddy both showed some shock, even Ed showed some, despite staring at his own breath a few seconds ago.

"No foolin?" Eddy asked. "You mean those two things the Professor guy talked about yesterday? Uh…" He looked up in confusion, forgetting their names. "Er…Concernonus and Yourbeltold or something. Maybe something in Portuguese."

"Is it something Swiss? Oh, oh! I know! Cheddar!" Ed added.

They all facepalmed at theit lack of intelligence on the matter.

"Uh, if I may?" Double D interjected. "I do believe that they are pronounced Xerneas and Yveltal, if I do remember well enough."

"Right on the money." Sina turned and began to make way. She waved back at them. "Follow me."

"Follow the leader." Ed began his trudge with his head back, followed by his other pals as they tailed behind Sina. The girl led them through the fairly busy streets. Since it was sometime past one, the cars and people about is considered moderate. Trekking through Route 17 was surprisingly short. It was thanks to the Mamoswine, and partly the avalanche. Their pacing through the valley went by smoothly for the most part, and now the only thing they have to worry about for the rest of the day is getting their Gym Badge and head off for their next destination.

In a short while, Sina led them down to a street, where they stood in front of a house. "Well, this is adieu for now."

Eddy was caught off guard. "Wait, just like that?!"

"We really should come to expect this." Double D sighed.

Sina could relate. She wished that she didn't have to keep moving so abruptly, but she had no many things that needed to be done. "Honestly, I need to get moving. Sorry, but if you need anything, the Holo Caster is still open for usage." She turned and began to walk off. "See you later!"

She then made her way off and out of sight, which left the Eds at the front of the doorway.

Eddy grew irritated. "Gee, talk about rude."

"Being assistance to a Pokémon Professor can leave one engaged in several actions that need tending to." Double D reasoned.

"Pokémon are having a wedding?" Ed gasped. "With tenders there?!" He began hopping in place. "I wanna go!"

Eddy turned towards the door. "In your dreams, Ed." The other two then looked and followed their gazes towards the door. Seeing as how they were already present, they might as well find out some answers.

Eddy knocked on the door, the door creaking open a few inches. They all peered through the creak, seeing someone approach from inside with weary footsteps.

"Stupid lock. I really need to get a locksmith." He said, He opened the door fully, seeing the Eds present, with Ed on his feet, lightly bouncing back and forth. "Hello?"

Eddy spoke up. "Hey, do you know about these Legendaries or something that chick said?"

"Eddy, manners." Double D chided. He turned towards the resident. "You'll have to excuse my friend. He can be straight forward without delays, or introductions for that matter."

The man looked calm as he inspected them, getting a good picture of them. "By any chance, you three must be the apprentices Professor Sycamore brought from Peach Creek. Am I right?"

"You betcha!" Eddy confirmed with pride.

The man's weariness faded. "Ah, yes! I've heard so much about you! Congrats on six Gym Badges." He commended with a smile. He opened the door fully, stepping aside for the Eds. "Please come inside. Make yourselves at home."

The Eds proceeded inside, where they took their winter attires off and their shoes, of course Double D neatly put his shoes and coats together. The three then proceeded towards the living room, where a couch stood in front of a flat-screen television.

"Aaagghh." Eddy and Ed sighed soundly as they slumped back on the soft couch. Double D sat up so as not to be rude.

"'Bout time I get to relax. Riding on that Mamoswine killed my backside." Eddy complained.

The resident brought out some fresh hot coco, presenting them to them. "Here you go. You must have had it rough going through Route 17, please feel free to recover."

Double D accepted the mug. "Why thank you, that's very generous." He said. "But we can't, I mean we do have a journey to proceed with."

Eddy nudged his arm, almost making his drink spill. "Oh lighten up. If he's giving us some beverages, at his expense, it wouldn't hurt to stick around for at least a little while."

"Yeah Double D. Where are your manners?" Ed said with a wagging finger.

"Yeah Double D, listen to Ed. He knows." Eddy said, very ironically. Double D just sighed despondently.

The resident stod\od in front while the Eds relaxed and sipped their hot coco. He cleared his throat. "Now, I understand you have a schedule to be obliged to follow, but you should at least listen to the details of Xerneas and Yveltal that I have yet to tell."

Ed leaned forward as he sipped some more. "What is it?"

A small pause arose and then the resident spoke.

"It happened roughly 800 years ago. While Yveltal's ominous wings spread, Xerneas' horns shined, illuminating the darkness that Yvetal had created."

"So you're saying that Yveltal pretty much made everything extinct?" Eddy asked.

The resident looked a little uneasy. "…close. If not for Xerneas restoring life, then that may very well be the case. It was also told that Yveltal flew off into the skies while Xerneas created a forest on its own. When both reach the end of their 1,000-year life span, they absorb and release energy, respectfully."

"A counter of each other. A mirror that reflects the force that is both life-giving and mournful passing." Double D speculated.

The resident continued. "3,000 years ago, a war broke out." Before Ed could say that it was a war with cyclops or any non-realistic material, Eddy put his hand over his mouth, and the resident proceeded on without interruption. "It was told as many countless lives were suffering and lost, many others were rejuvenated and recovered. Some legends say that Yveltal became a cocoon and disappeared into the mountains, as to where Xerneas became a tree and blend into the forest, so as the stories say."

Double D remained blinking and looked rather expectedly, yet nothing else was said. "Hm?"

"Is that it?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, though I do apologize if was transient in a way." He apologized. "That's what I know about the two."

Eddy waved it off. "Bah quit your worrying." He jumped off the couch and stretched his arms above. "You'll get wrinkles; besides, we got what we needed, right boys?"

"Oh yeah! I want to be a huge vacuum cleaner!" Ed happily shouted.

Double D proceeded to get up. "Ed, I wouldn't believe this so called 'vacuum cleaner' would surely be unhealthy to the overall population." He grabbed his mug and set it on the sink, placing Eddy and Ed's right next to it. "Thanks for your wonderful information, but we should depart for our Gym battle."

The resident grinned. "No worries. Thank you for stopping by. I'll give the Professor your regards if I come cross him." He watched as the Eds took their attires and put them on, preparing for the cold. "Do take care now."

"Will do." Eddy waved back without looking. He swung open the door and proceeded out nonchalantly, with Ed and Double D following behind and closing the door.

Walking through the streets, the Eds had confident smiles. With Eddy leading the charge. The walk to the Pokémon Center was down the main road, not even a half mile. They proceeded inside and the doors slid shut behind them.

"Okay, so, who's calling the first shot this time?" He asked, slightly anxious. "Oh man I can't wait to kick butt." He turned and went up to Nurse Joy, her usual speech proceeding and he gave her his Poke Balls.

His two pals walked up behind him. "Eddy, I fear this overzealous need for this new Gym Badge is rather leaving you too enclosed. Perhaps it's best that you try and be patient and allow myself to indulge in this upcoming battle."

Eddy showed no objections. "Fine, but then I get next crack at'em. Right Ed?"

"Too many cracks Eddy." Ed answered.

Eddy was soon given his Poke Balls. "Oh man, I'm so pumped! Just two more! And then it's off to the Pokémon League!"

Double D gave his Poke Balls to her next, and in the meantime looked back his pals. "I hate to feel like this, but I am feeling quite anxious myself. We have already ascertained six of the eight Gym Badges required in order to overcome the Champion. After today, we may very well have seven."

After getting his Poke Balls back, Double D stepped aside so Ed could restore his Pokémon to full health.

"You hear that Ed? That Champion won't know what'll hit'em." Eddy said.

Ed looked with questioning on his face. "But I thought the Pokémon are supposed to hurt the other?"

Eddy's expression diminished into despondency. He facepalmed. "You know what I mean."

Pretty soon after retrieving Ed's Poke Balls, they all immediately exited out the doors. They moved out of the way and Double D got out his Town Map. Using it, they found their location.

"Ah, here we go! The Gym is north of here." Double D said, immediately closing the Town Map. "We should be there in half an hour's time if we move fast enough."

Eddy began moving his feet fast in place. "Last one there is the last one to battle!" He immediately bolted off, forcing Ed and Double D to pick up their pace and follow behind.

Double D was wrong, for they made it in twenty minutes instead of thirty. He and Ed finally caught up to Eddy, overlooking the Gym.

The Gym's walls were a bronze color, with a staircase leading up to indigo doors. Two bronze columns were on either side, and more columns were on both ends far to the left and right of the building, the in between containing huge arc windows. On the left side, in the Eds' perspective, there was a humungous Gym symbol, carved in soft, gray stone. The top had three roofs. The middle roof was like an indigo dome, a large, horizontal oval. On either side were rectangular-like, though the tops were flat and the color was indigo.

"Well, no sense in standing around. Let's go!" Eddy walked up the stairs, the other two following suit. Eddy opened the doors, and inside…was a complete shocker.

It was but a room, no bigger than an oversized living room. There were curtains that were draped over the windows. The walls were yellow, and the center had a huge rug with a purple Poke Ball sign on it.

"WHAT THE-?!" Eddy was at loss for words.

"IT IS SO PUNY!" Ed shouted with astonishment.

Double D looked around, seeing the Pikachu constellation in a frame on a wall. He was very well curious as to how the Gym was so small. "Strange."

Eddy was unable to comprehend what was going on. "Is this some kind of joke? Because I ain't laughing." He crossed his arms and looked angrily at a wall.

"Oh, I know! It's a riddle!" Ed exclaimed.

Double D raised a brow in suspicion. "Ed may be onto something, Eddy. This could very well be one of those Gyms that I've read about where there might be a secret switch or panels of some sorts."

Eddy took a step closer to the middle. "There better be one, or I'm gonna-" Eddy stepped closer, stepping on the Poke Ball symbol. They all stopped moving when they heard a sudden, long sound, which was followed up by a sudden flash from the room outlines.

The Eds all stood on the rug as the room walls shattered like class. They all hugged each other and screamed in terror as the walls broke apart, giving view to what seemed like space.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" They all screamed, thinking they were gonna lose oxygen. They closed their eyes as reality was confusing them, and Eddy blinked when he was still breathing.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He shoved the Eds off and looked around. He stepped forward as he looked out, seeing space and the nearby galaxies spiral. "Are we I space?!"

Double D quickly recovered from shock, and looked out at the spinning cosmos left then right. "My, wh-what kind of sorcery is this? Are these graphics? O-or are we really…?"

"SPACE!" Ed yelled. "Look guys! That must be the dimension where we'll have our marrow sucked and solidified into cubes!"

Double D looked at the galaxy swirling around and turned back towards Ed. "Silly Ed, that's called a galaxy."

"Then are we in another dimension, Double D?" Asked the brawn of the Eds.

With this question, Double D was left in question. He put a hand under his chin and looked out. "You know…I'm not entirely sure."

"Hey look!" Eddy pointed ahead, with the other's gazes following and seeing that right ahead was a translucent purple trail, which almost seemed like a hologram.

"A passageway?" Double D questioned.

"Whatever game this Gym is playing with us, it ain't gonna work." Eddy's proclamation was followed with him stepping onto the translucent path. "Alright space, let's go!"

"Oh goody! I can't wait to see the aliens! Good thing I have Malamar so he can meet his cloned bretherin!" Ed told Double D. "Wait for me, Eddy!" Ed then began following Eddy.

Double D looked about, slightly confused. "Just what is this? Are we really in space, or is this some sort of graphics? I wonder…"

"Sockhead!"

"Coming, Eddy!" Double D hurried along the translucent yet solid path, leading down a straight line, in which they saw stars shoot across the area above. They all couldn't help but admire them. "Oh wow, this Gym…"

"Hey, what's that ahead?!" Eddy came to a screeching halt, with Ed and Double D both stopping behind him.

Before them has the path reaching a very large circular translucent area, where the entire thing was covered in a spinning galaxy. At the end was a woman in a black attire, with purple hair that curled up and back in a very strange manner. She also had a white cape.

"Is that…?" Double D was just full of questions.

Eddy called out to her. "Hey! Are you the Gym Leader?" He shouted from the other side.

The Gym Leader gave no immediate response, yet her emotionless expression was unmoving. "…Yes. I am Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader." She calmly announced. "It's okay, you can proceed onto the battlefield."

Eddy took a cautious step forward, seeing as how the vortex like energy wasn't sending him to another dimension or anything. He stepped again, and then another, until he was out on the battlefield.

"TAKE ME TO THE DIMENSION OF BACON MEN!" Ed bellyflopped onto the enormous spinning vortex, almost flattening himself and found himself not getting sucked in or anything.

Double D stepped around Ed. "Please Ed, I don't think it works that way."

Ed sat up, disappointed. "Awwwww."

Nevertheless, the Eds proceeded onto the vortex-like battlefield, where Olympia looked at them. "Greeting, Ed, Eddward, whom is dubbed as Double D, and Eddy. I have been waiting for you."

"Wait, what?" Eddy blinked and fell surprised. "Hold the phone! How in the heck were you expecting us?!" He pointed at her accusingly.

"Oh! A spy!" Ed stated. "I love spies!"

Olympia didn't show any emotion, remaining calm. "I am not an espionage, Ed. I apologize for this inconvenience, but the truth is that I hear the stars." She answered.

A brief silence fell, a rather awkward one before processing could happen.

"Wait, what?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You listen to the stars?" Double D questioned. "But that's absurd."

"Yeah! What language could they speak anyway?" Ed added, making Eddy and Double D turn towards him and groan.

"I can understand your disbelief, but I foresaw your coming, and I can see our battle; one that is truly to test the limitations of one's bond." Olympia said.

"Bonds? Pardon me, but just how can you talk to stars, and how is this whole Gym designed like the outer reaches?" Double D questioned.

Ed hopped in place. "Let there be aliens! Let there be aliens!"

Another brief pause passed by as Olympia looked up into the numerous galaxies slowly spinning about. "…I look to the stars, for they look down on us with answers. I designed my Gym to further understand answers…as for Ed, no aliens."

Ed drooped. "Awww."

"A Gym that relies on Astronomy…this is worthy of recognition to NASA!" Double D praised. "I've never seen such detail before, and his vortex, it's absolutely magnificent!" Look down, the white center expanded with a purple outside continuously spinning.

Eddy came to a sudden realization as well. "Whoa! Hang on! If you can see the future, then tell me. Will I be famous?" He sounded so indulged.

Double D sighed. "Oh no, here we go."

Olympia stared at Eddy. "…I can't see that far into the future."

Eddy grew a scowl and turned around. "Of all the rotten-" He groaned and turned around and pointed ahead. "Just fight so I can watch this frustration off!"

Double D wasn't caught off guard, as he expected this from Eddy. It didn't bother him, so he complied. "Very well then. I'll challenge Olympia so that you gentlemen can gain knowledge to duel her. I'll do my best so as not to lag behind."

Double D made way to the edge of the spinning vortex, and Olympia stood on the other end. Ed and Eddy both stood behind Double D, the translucent path branching a little to one side so they could get a decent view.

With Double D on the other side, Olympia proceeded. "A ritual to determine one's future." She said. "Eddward…"

She spread her arms out, and her mystifying cape began to spread. She began to levitate off of the vortex and into the air above. Double D almost had a panic attack as his eyes caught site of Olympia levitating. It was just as shocking as Ed dressed up as a stork and flew that one time.

"…Let us begin."

* * *

**Route 14 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Sarah and Jimmy both ventured cautiously through the swamp. "Eewwww, so gross." Sarah was completely disgusted by the swamp water that she stepped in. Jimmy was in the exact same boat, as his cheeks looked puffy, feeling the contents in the swamp water seeping into his shoes.

They were about an hour behind Rolf and Nazz, and if they keep their pacing, they were bound to find themselves in Laverre City before nightfall. Geography wise, the rain could slow one down, giving them an entire day to trek through the vast swamp. Since it wasn't raining today, they got off lucky, and are expected to arrive in Laverre City by dusk.

Of course, it wouldn't be a swamp without creatures roaming around, and may fortune spring down upon them, a fellow Bug-Type appeared. Sarah scrutinized the creature as it arose out of the swamp water.

He looked like a round, bipedal Pokémon. His carapace was blue with a horned-tip. His face was black and had a teal mark on the forehead; the pupils were orange and the sclera was yellow. His mouth was fanged. His ridged underbelly was yellow, and his stubby limbs were black.

He examined the two before him, holding an attitude. "(What are you looking at?!)"

Jimmy cringed. "Gah! Creepy-Crawly!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. You're still not over that?" She seemed rather surprised, yet annoyed. "Oh brother." She took it upon herself and analyzed the Bug-Type.

_"Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. __These mysterious Pokémon evolve when they receive electrical stimulation while they are in the same place as__Shelmet."_

Taking a good look at it, Sarah saw how rowdy he was, but to her own surprise, she didn't seem to bother. "Alright, I'll catch it."

"(Heh?)" Karrablast was a little shocked.

"Wh-what?!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Why Sarah?"

Sarah turned towards Jimmy. "It's the only way it'll toughen you up from your Bug-Type problems. How the heck you toughened up in everything but Bugs is beyond me." She turned towards Karrablast and both looked rather anxious.

Sarah twitched her fingers. "Alright tough guy, let's see what you got. Go, Greninja!"

Sarah's Greninja appeared out in front, ready for battle against Karrablast. "(Alright you little pest, bring it!)"

"Use Water Pulse!" Sarah commanded. Greninja jumped into the air and spun, throwing a sphere of water down in the process. The Water-Type move made an easy target out of Karrablast, landing an explosive hit.

"(GAH!)" Karrablast fell backwards from the blue explosion, splashing into the water. He slowly arose to his feet, albeit slowly due to damage. "(A-Alright…try this on for size.)" Karrablast charged head first through the water, heading towards Greninja, his Headbutt going at full speed.

Greninja easily jumped and avoided Headbutt, with Karrablast falling forward. Greninja landed and faced Karrablast's back as he slowly got up, facing Greninja again. Both were on opposite sides.

"Alright! This should do the trick." Sarah's voice got Karrablast's attention and he looked back and saw Sarah with what appeared to be a Great Ball. "This'll surely catch you, since I ain't wasting anymore of those red balls."

"(Huh?! Wait-)" But it was too late for Karrablast as his exhausted form was sucked inside the Great Ball. He really didn't have any strength after that Water Pulse and found himself inside. The ball rattled back and forth and Sarah and Greninja awaited for the sound. To their fortune, it finally went 'Ding!' and smiles were sought for.

"YES!" Sarah jumped for joy and ran up to grab her Great Ball. She held it up. "In your face! I got a new Karrablast!"

"Oh…" Jimmy wasn't too pleased, but he was glad Sarah caught a new Pokémon to say the least. "That's…nice Sarah."

"(And that's how we roll.)" Greninja noted, taking the capture in stride.

A Poke Ball opened, in which Sarah's Gible suddenly appeared, looking rather anxious.

"Huh? Gible?" Sarah was caught surprised with Gible coming out, but even more shocked when Gible blinked and glowed a light blue with an energy field.

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh Sarah! Your Gible reached its level!"

Sarah and everyone else watched as Gible began to grow exponentially. They witnessed her find growing, and her limbs became more recognizable.

When the light exploded, it revealed Gible to now be a primarily blue, draconic Pokémon. Her underside was light blue, with red covering the middle of the abdomen to the bottom of its jaws. She has two appendages that resembled jet engines extending out the side of her head. Each appendage has a blue stripe. Her eyes had black sclera and gold irises. She had four fins; one on each arm, one on her back, and another on her tail. The hind limbs had sharp spikes, and sharp claws on the feet.

Sarah moved around the evolved dragon creature, seeing all of her features. "Wowzers! What the heck happened to her?" Sarah questioned.

Jimmy joined in on the inspecting and looked surprised as well. "She looks like some sort of shark, Sarah."

The Dragon and Ground-Type didn't seem interested. "(Hmph. That's great and all, but where are shiny things?)"

Sarah got out her Pokedex and began analyzing the newly evolved reptilian before her.

_"Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot in its nest."_

"Ohhhh. Look at its scales Sarah." Jimmy pointed to one, in which it looked so sparkly. Sarah awed at her Gabite and her scales, in which Gabite didn't seem to mind her vanity showing.

Jimmy was cut off from celebrating with Sarah when a small splash was heard from close behind. Curious, he turned around, and right at his feet was a snail-like Pokémon. Her gray shell resembled a knight's visor, with a coiling spiral further back. The shell had protrusions underneath, which were the legs. Her inner body was pink with a long, puckered mouth, and green markings below her eyes.

Jimmy winced back in sheer shock as the creature came from out of the blue, apparently Jimmy opening his mouth and almost screaming made the Bug-Type jump into the air and hop off behind a log, looking from an end to see what Jimmy will do.

Jimmy was shaking in place, startled and sweating profusely. It wasn't until Sarah walked up to his side and gave a plain face, as if expecting this kind of behavior.

"Okay Jimmy, I'll bite, so what's the deal?" She questioned, with Gabite appearing behind her and watching on.

Jimmy pointed the Bug-Type out. "That thing almost touched me!"

Sarah looked at the timid creature behind the log and rolled her eyes once more. "Oh brother." She pulled out her Pokedex and analyzed the Bug-Type from afar.

_"Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. __When it and Karrablast are together, and both receive electrical stimulation, they both evolve."_

Remembering that Karrablast's Pokedex entry was something similar, she tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmmm…" She was beginning to think. "Hey, Jimmy."

Jimmy turned to her direction.

"Why not catch that thing?"

Jimmy stood stiff as he looked in disbelief at Sarah, unable to find the words as sweat ripped down like crazy.

"I'm sure that this Pokedex told us that Karrablast have to be with Shelmet. Why not see them evolve?" She said the last part enthusiastically.

Jimmy looked at the shaking Shelmet with hesitation. He never did like Bug-Types, but he had to admit that seeing an Evolution wouldn't hurt; besides that, as long as Shelmet evolved into something not so slimy or crawly, he would be fine with it.

He slowly inched towards the Shelmet, of whom kept her distance. She was shaking as Jimmy proceeded towards her. "(Uh, h-h-hello? W-What are y-you doing?)" She asked softly.

Jimmy was five feet away when he stopped and shook in place.

"Go on, Jimmy. You can catch this thing." Sarah persuaded.

"(Come on, our patience is past due.)" Gabite warned.

"Oh, uh, okay." Jimmy inched closer until he was now two feet away. Shelmet slowly crept around the log and closed her visor. Jimmy stood in front and seemed shaky as he was sweating. The seat dripped down from his face onto Shelmet's shell. She felt the drips and began to shiver.

Jimmy finally looked away and pointed out one finger at Shelmet, not wanting any conflict. Noticing no more sweat, she opened up her visor and peeked up, seeing Jimmy's index finger out. Her curiousness slowly diminished and slowly opened her visor until it was full view for her. Seeing Jimmy, she found him rather scared, but not sure why. She slowly arced up and eventually had the tip of her visor touch Jimmy's finger.

Jimmy opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Shelmet opening up to him just a little. "Uh, hello." Jimmy greeted with a nervous smile.

"(Hello.)" Shemet replied. The two grew closer in proximity until Jimmy's hand felt the whole top of Shelmet's visor, which didn't feel at all crawly and slimy, but stern like a shell should be.

He was actually smiling and giggled when Shelmet's puckered lips sucked in and out. Though the time span made Sarah lose her patience.

"Alright, you had your fun. Now can you just catch that thing and we can move on?" She questioned.

Jimmy gave a pouty face. "Oh pooh." He backed away and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Well little Shelmet, we best be heading off now. Do you want to come with us?"

The wild Shelmet looked shy as she seemed to fidget in place rocking back and forth with her visor almost shut. "(Uh…y-yes.)"

Seeing as she didn't seem to decline, he looked overjoyed. "Oh goody!" He reached into his backpack, only to find that he ran out of Poke Balls. "Oh poop. Guess I'll had to try out this puppy!" He reached in and pulled out a Great Ball. He enlarged the Great Ball and he looked away nervously as he reached it out towards Shelmet. Her visor slowly opened up and her lips pecked the ball tip, opening up and sucking her inside. The ball closed and rattled in Jimmy's hand. It eventually made a 'Ding!" sound and he smiled.

"Oh goody!" Just then, his Shelmet vanished, heading to the PC, as did Karrablast with Sarah. Realizing the scenario, Jimmy didn't seem too bothered since it happened.

Gabite was returned and Sarah pulled Jimmy along. "C'mon Jimmy. If we hurry, we'll be in the next city by sundown!" With that reason, the group pushed on towards Laverre City, making way through the swamp once more.

* * *

**Anistar Gym – The Eds**

The referee, mysteriously standing on a miniature vortex close by, began to announce the battle.

"The Gym battle between Double D of Peach Creek, and Olympia, the Anistar Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side may use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger may be allowed to substitute his Pokémon at any given time."

"Now Eddward, show me the power of what you've learned." Though Olympia was floating majestically above the vortex, Double D could not afford to lose focus. His priority was to win and ascertain Gym Badge number seven.

"Be warned, Olympia, I shall not fall so easily. I shall triumph over this obstacle and acquire my seventh Gym Badge." Double D proclaimed calmly.

"Go get'em, sockhead!" Eddy cheered.

"Make any incoming aliens wish they never messed with the Monster Destroyers!" Ed said with a smile, and yet they got the idea.

Olympia threw her first Poke Ball. "Sigilyph, come out!"

Out appeared a flying, spherical Pokémon, having two cyan eyes with a third on the black appendage on top of her head. She had a pair of wings and a tail that were yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the 'feathers', two black-colored three-toed 'feet', and two small spikes at her base.

Double D pulled out his Pokedex to analyze the Pokémon before him.

_"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. The guardians of an ancient city, they always fly the same route while keeping watch for invaders."_

Double D put his Pokedex away and commenced strategizing. "So it seems that Sigilyph is part Flying-Type, if I am not mistaken." Double D watched as Sigilyph remained floating above the vortex. "In that case, I'll use this!"

Double D threw his Poke Ball. "Heliolisk, I request your presence!"

Heliolisk appeared out on the bizarre battlefield, though keeping her focus onto Sigilyph so as not to get dizzy or confused with the flat vortex they were on.

"(I'm ready, just give me the word!)" Heliolisk said.

"(I must follow my path, and seek the intruder before me.)" Sigilyph said, as if rehearsed and repeated several times over.

The referee brought both hands up. "Let the battle begin!"

Upon the call, Double D extended an arm out. "Alright, since we have the greater Speed, we shall act first! Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk's frilled collar unfolded and she fired off a raging Thunderbolt that went zapping through the questionable atmosphere. The Thunderbolt had made a clean hit, zapping Sigilyph and having her get caught in a small burst of yellow in the air.

Sigilyph backed away from the clearing explosion and looked drained, clearly taking a heavy toll. "(I must eliminate intruders.)" She said again.

Olympia smirked. "My, that Thunderbolt was formidable, but we won't fall victim." She spread her cape and arms out further. "Now that I know of your strength, it is my move. Use Light Screen!"

Sigilyph stayed positioned and created a rainbow shield that remained visible but for a few seconds before going away.

"So, she's increasing her Special Defense now, is she?" Double D scrutinized.

"Double D, hit that flying doll before it's too late!" Eddy pressured.

Though trying to ignore Eddy's warning, he was still aware it's what had to be done. "Very well then, use Volt Switch!"

Heliolisk then sparked nonstop as she generated a yellow orb of electricity and used her tail to swat it at Sigilyph, but the Psychic and Flying-Type was unmoving, and this left a confused and surprised face on Double D.

Olympia reached out. "Use Psychic!"

Sigilyph's eyes flashed blue, in which her attack actually stopped the orb in place, frozen as a popsicle.

"(Huh?!)" Heliolisk was left in disbelief. "(Her Psychic stopped my attack?)"

Double D's eyes widened. "Oh no, if they use Psychic…"

Olympia grinned. "Precisely." She reached out again. "Now, send the attack back!"

Sigilyph followed Olympia's orders and used Psychic to make the Volt Switch undergo a U-turn, in which the attack went shooting at Heliolisk with added power from Psychic. Heliolisk squealed and panicked in place as the incoming attack.

Rushing away all around the vortex, Heliolisk's evasive actions were only stalling the Psychic-influenced Volt Switch. The attack controlled by Sigilyph followed Heliolisk as she raced all about, not letting up.

"Oh no! Steer clear Heliolisk! At this rate-" Double D was just a tad too late when the Volt Switch took a 90 degree turn upwards and arced down right onto Heliolisk as she was moving in an arc towards her left. She screamed and was swallowed in a yellow explosion.

Heliolisk screamed and fell back down onto the flat vortex, wincing as her body suffered a heavy hit.

"Oh dear, can you continue Heliolisk?" Double D called out. To his fortune, Heliolisk slowly moved her legs and stood back up. She looked like she was struggling, but she was still hanging on. She stood fully upward, whipping her tail just once.

"(That one got me, so I have to work on Psychic maneuvering it.)" Heliolisk muttered.

"(Must eliminate intruders on my path!)" Sigilyph declared.

Olympia extended her arm out. "Air Slash!" Sigilyph ascended and flapped her wings, unleashing her saucers made of light blue compressed air.

"Dodge!" Heliolisk jumped at Double D's command, evading Air Slash that surprisingly traveled straight through the vortex. Heliolisk landed, and Double D looked questionable. "So you made it so moves would faze through, yet not those on it?"

Olympia kept her calm expression. "Yes, I did. Let us continue with this ritual."

'_I'll have to execute a strategy if I'm to overcome Psychic's influence. I also need to be aware that another attack like that will take down Heliolisk…' _Double D then sparked a plan. _'Of course!'_

He moved his arm in an arc. "Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk opened her frilled collar and let loose her bolt of electricity, but was very much aware of what would happen next.

Olympia kept her arms to her sides. "As history would repeat itself; use Psychic!" Sigilyph's eyes glowed light blue and froze the Thunderbolt in place, just like with Volt Switch.

"What the heck is sockhead thinking? He knows that Psychic will just turn Heliolisk's attack against it!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Déjà vu, like voodoo." Ed said.

Olympia shot her arm out. "And so, down you go!"

"(Eliminate the intruders!)" Sigilyph let loose a battlecry as she let loose the Thunderbolt in a U-turn. The attack went zooming back for Heliolisk.

Double D shot his arm forward. "Heliolisk, dodge!" His Heliolisk did as told and she went zipping towards her left at the last second, in which the Psychic-influenced Thunderbolt followed. Heliolisk traveled on the edge of the vortex, in the dark purple and he went off zooming in an arc towards Sigilyph. The long bolt followed the entire way until Sigilyph turned towards her.

"Air Slash!" Olympia announced.

Sigilyph flapped her wings and stopped Psychic. This caused the Thunderbolt to lose control and continue a straight course towards Heliolisk, but at t at the same time Sigilyph sent light blue-like saw blades after Heliolisk. The Electric and Normal-Type came to a halt in the midst of it all, surprising Ed and Eddy alike.

Eddy's eyes opened wide. "What the heck?! Move!" He yelled.

"Dodge lizardman!" Ed warned loudly.

As the Thunderbolt and Air Slash went shooting at her in both directions, Heliolisk tried to be patient, though Ed's comment left her a little twitchy in the eyes. _'(I'm a girl, but whatever.)' _

Calculating the timing just as he had hoped, Double D gave the word. "Now!"

At that instant, Heliolisk used her leg muscles and shot straight up. The Psychic-influenced Thunderbolt and Air Slash collided underneath, making an explosion underneath Heliolisk as she was above the elevation Sigilyph was at.

"(Intruders…overwhelming?)" Sigilyph questioned.

Olympia narrowed her eyes. "Not bad."

Double D extended his arm out. "Execute Volt Switch!" Heliolisk did as commanded, and she generated an orb of electricity while still in midair.

Heliolisk spun vertically and lashed her tail. "(Take this!)" Her Volt Switch went after Sigilyph, in which the Avianoid Pokémon was too in shock and unable to act. She was engulfed in a yellow explosion and her entire body felt electrified as she screamed in pain.

Eddy and Ed both looked on with wide eyes as Double D's Heliolisk got the upper hand and made a counter. They looked with awe as the electrifying explosion diminished, and Sigilyph slowly fell onto her back as Heliolisk landed in front. Sigilyph moaned in her unconsciousness.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner!" The ref announced.

Double D grinned at Heliolisk. "A job well done, Heliolisk." He praised.

Heliolisk turned her head back and nodded. "(We sure did a great job.)" She then looked back ahead and saw Olympia returning Sigilyph.

Olympia remained still in the air as she looked on towards Heliolisk and Double D, a small smirk forming on her face. "I'm very impressed. You and Heliolisk must have known that by getting close enough, we'd be force to counter."

"That's correct, Miss Olympia." Double D informed. "I realized that by using Psychic, you can only control one thing at a time, while as you're using another move, you have to stop using Psychic."

"Very perceptive, and well executed." Olympia held up a second Poke Ball. "And now, my second Pokémon awaits." She threw it. "Go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and her second Pokémon emerged onto the battlefield. She was mainly pink, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Her feet and hands each had a single clawed digit, while the hands also had a clawless thumb. Around her neck was a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on her head had a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem was embedded in the center.

She stood with arms folded behind her. "(I must say, I never do get fatigued of this environment. It's rather mystifying and celestial in a particular concept.)"

Eddy gave a twisted expression. "What the-that thing a hippo with a shell for a crown?!"

"Every jewel needs a safe, Eddy." Ed said.

"Odd." Double D pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed Olympia's second choice.

_"Slowking, the Royal Pokémon. It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected."_

Heliolisk readied herself for another round, despite her damage. _'(I took a lot from that one attack; I hope Double D calls for another evasive set.)'_

Olympia grinned. "Proceed."

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Very well then. Prepare to go on the offensive! Use Parabolic Charge!"

Heliolisk unfolded her frilled collar. "(Let's see how you like this!)" She let out a battlecry and sent a ball of electricity skyrocketing until high in space, where it jolted a discharge of bolt that rained down onto Slowking. However, Slowking remained calm as ever, grinning as Parabolic Charge rained down onto her.

The attack's bolts made contact – on Light Screen.

"(Huh?! I forgot about that!)" Heliolisk exclaimed.

Slowking remained placid, despite some damage still taken from the super effective move. The ball in the sky turned to sparkles and showered down onto Heliolisk, making her flash green and regain some lost health, though not much.

"It would appear that Light Screen is still in play." Double D figured. "I was fortunate to recall how Electric-Type moves leave Water-Types vulnerable."

Eddy was caught a little surprised. "Man, I thought for sure sockhead's Heliolisk would've done the trick against that hippo." Eddy figured. "Stupid shield."

"We must wait until the force field is down!" Ed declared.

Olympia reached out. "Calm Mind!" Slowking closed her eyes and he immediately began to calm down, though she was to begin with. She shined a sudden light and a red aura encased her body, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense.

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Heliolisk, execute Parabolic Charge once more!" Heliolisk did as told and she made yet another sphere of electricity that shot upwards, in which it discharged numerous bolts that rained downwards onto Slowking.

"(How persistent, but nothing that I cannot tolerate.)" Slowking remained still as the Light Screen from before reemerged and took the bolts, absorbing half of the damage that Slowking would've taken.

Olympia reached outwards. "Power Gem!"

After Light Screen went away, Slowking's gem on the Shellder's head glowed, and around him appeared several violet gems. Slowking extended her arms out and the gems went hurling after Heliolisk.

"Create and interception with Thunderbolt!" Double D commanded. Heliolisk unfolded her frills yet again and jolted a streaming, yellow bolt that collided in the middle with the Power Gem, making an explosion that expanded outwards, forcing Heliolisk and Double D to cover up.

Even though smoke blew all around, Slowking and Olympia were both perfectly calm.

Olympia's eyes widened slightly. "Calm Mind!"

"(Very well. Using this time to increase my offense and defense should be proven effective.)" Slowking closed her eyes and her body flashed. Her red aura appeared, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense.

As the smoke cleared out, Slowking and Olympia were both surprised to find Heliolisk in place, her unfolded collar shining a bright light. Just as they used this time to use a move, Double D and Heliolisk did as well.

"Now, Razor Wind!" Double D called out. Heliolisk let loose several crescents of white that sliced through the remaining scattering dust, all proceeding with such velocity. Slowking saw the incoming danger and proceeded with a counter.

"Psychic!" Olympia shouted.

"(Just as I had predicted.)" Slowking's eyes glowed light blue and the incoming blades were outlined in blue. She turned them around and sent them back towards Heliolisk. The rest of her Razor Wind went ahead towards the incoming blades, clashing in numerous white bursts of energy, leading to another rumbling explosion.

"Power Gem!" Slowking used this to her advantage and her red gem glowed. She then materialized more violet gems and shot them through the smoke cloud and after Heliolisk.

Hearing her command, Double D had to act fast as the Power Gem traveled through the smoke cloud. "If this hits, Heliolisk wouldn't last." He muttered. "Quickly, jump and execute Parabolic Charge!"

Power Gem raced through, breaking through the smoke cloud. Heliolisk panicked from the sudden Power Gem and she jumped high into the air, evading it and looking down at Slowking. She unfolded her frilled collar. "(This is for giving me the spooks!)" She let loose another sphere into the sky above her, discharging bolts once more. They all rained down onto Slowking.

The Water and Psychic-Type saw the Electric-Type move rain down on her, endless numbers of bolts shooting down. She had no choice but to take it, but to her surprised, yet still calm expression, Parabolic Charge made exact contact, shocking her and engulfing her in a brief yellow explosion.

Eddy looked surprised. "Hey! That Light Screen move must have went away!" He and everyone else watched as Slowking panted as the sphere in the air above burst into sparkles that engulfed Heliolisk, regaining some more health back.

Olympia's eyes narrowed. "I see, so you had to wait for Light Screen to wear off."

"That is correct, and now we can initiate this." Double D extended his arm out. "Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk let loose another bolt that went after Slowking.

"Psychic!" Slowking heard Olympia and her eyes glowed light blue.

"(I may lack health, but I am still capable of dealing damage if applied.)" Slowking put a finger out and the Thunderbolt stopped moving forward. It was only a foot in front before it stopped and Slowking pointed her finger up, controlling Thunderbolt so as to arc overhead and downwards onto Heliolisk.

Heeliolisk, despite her shaking eyes and nerves, remained still as the Psychic-influenced Thunderbolt went shooting downwards, and she had to wait until the last moment; there, she lunged ahead and the Thunderbolt went through the vortex-like battlefield.

Heliolisk raced ahead with a battlecry and skidded towards Slowking.

"Now, use Volt Switch!" Double D commanded.

Heliolisk continued her skid until and she used her leg strength to do a spiral jump in a fast, rapid motion. While doing so, she created the orb of electricity and used her tail to shoot it while spinning, giving great speed and force in the throw.

Surprised by how fast it traveled, Slowking didn't have any time. _'(My, how fast.)' _She was then swallowed in an explosion of yellow electricity, rumbling the battlefield.

Heliolisk landed, and everyone looked on as the smoke cleared out quickly, revealing Slowking lying on her back and unconscious.

"Slowking is unable to battle, Heliolisk is the winner!" The ref announced.

Eddy pumped a fist. "YEAH!"

Ed flapped his arms. "HAHA! The lizardman has conquered yet again!"

Double D couldn't help but feel gracious towards Heliolisk. "Heliolisk, you're doing a marvelous job. Congratulations on a consecutive victory."

Heliolisk smiled and nodded. "(Thanks! I'll be keeping it up!)" Those previous Parabolic Charge attacks managed to get her health into the last bit of the green zone.

Olympia returned Slowking. "You did a fine job. Return." She looked at Double D. "Young man, you're doing rather well. I'm very much surprised by how you and Heliolisk were able to execute such moves."

"Why, thank you." Double D happily took the praise.

Olympia smiled and presented one last Poke Ball. She threw it. "And now, come out Meowstic!"

Out appeared a feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The fur was predominantly white with bits of dark blue. Her ears were entirely white, and the tips were curled. Her tuft was blue and curled. The collar was blue with a curl rising up to her face. The eyes were yellow with red pupils. The tails were blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The arms ended in blue, and her legs were mostly blue and resembled stockings.

She looked serious as she slowly opened her eyes. "(Let's engage on command.)"

"Guys, it's a space cat whose furballs can create wormholes!" Ed shouted.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"Hmmm." Double D pulled out his Pokedex once more.

_"Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truck to dust."_

"Intriguing. It seems this shall be the last opponent, so best prepare for what's to come Heliolisk!" His Electric and Normal-Type tensed up in readiness. "Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt!" His Heliolisk then unfolded her frilled collar and prepared to fire off another powerful bolt of electricity.

"Fake Out!" Olympia called out. Meowstic became a vast blur and appeared in front of Heliolisk. She clapped her paws, sending a shockwave that made Heliolisk fly back onto her back. Meowstic backed away as Heliolisk slowly arose.

"Heliolisk!" Double D shouted. "Clever. By using Fake Out, she made Heliolisk flinch. But that won't stop us, for we shall attempt Thunderbolt one more time!"

Heliolsik then unfolded her collar once more and let loose yet another Thunderbolt attack.

Meowstic saw the attack incoming and she jumped and dodged with grace, the Thunderbolt passing through the vortex. She landed softly several feet ahead.

"That thing's fast." Eddy admired.

Olympia extended her arm out. "Calm Mind!" Just like with Slowking, Meowstic closed her eyes and her body flashed, and found herself engulfed in a red aura.

"So, Olympia is on the offensive now, huh?" Double D speculated. "Then we'll cover and even greater area." He swiped his arm. "Parabolic Charge!"

Heliolisk unfolded her frilled collar and let loose yet another sphere into the air above, discharging bolts down onto Meowstic.

"Calm Mind." Olympia said.

"(Yes, Olympia.)" Meowstic closed her eyes as she flashed and her red aura returned. She was then hit with Parabolic Charge, engulfed in a shock that made her grunt out in pain. She was engulfed in an explosion as the sphere turned into sparkles and fell down onto Heliolisk, helping in regenerating her health.

When the smoke cleared, Meowstic looked fine, aside from a few scratches her and there. "(And now, it's our turn.)" Olympia narrowed her eyes as she waited for just when the moment would come.

"Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!" Double D commanded.

Heliolisk let out a battlecry as she unfolded her collar.

The moment came.

"Psychic!" Olympia shouted. Meowstic immediately opened her ears and they and her eyes glowed light blue. Heliolisk suddenly found herself outlined and unable to act, her Thunderbolt never being unleashed. Double D looked in confusion, but realized that Meowstic's Psychic was just a little faster.

"Oh dear." Double D said nervously.

Olympia spread her arms out. "Now!"

Meowstic threw her arms up, in which Heliolisk screamed as she shot up like a rocket, going at high speeds. Meowstic then brought her arms down harshly, in which Heliolisk followed, hurling downwards with no way of countering due to being manipulated. Heliolisk screamed as she crashed into the flat vortex, making everything rumble.

The Eds flinched when that happened, and they peeked back to see Heliolisk lying on the flat vortex. She groaned as she was unconscious.

The ref made the call. "Heliolisk is unable to battle, Meowstic is the winner!"

Eddy looked disappointed. "Man, and just when sockhead was on a winning streak."

Double D returned Heliolisk, but kept a smile. "You did marvelous in battle today Heliolisk, thank you for your assistance." He put her Poke Ball away and pulled out one another. "Alrighty then, Cryogonal! Come on out!"

Double D tossed up the Poke Ball, and Cryogonal appeared out. It levitated over the vortex and looked at Meowstic.

"(Current objective: Defeat opposing, white feline; for experience.)" It voiced.

Olympia raised a brow. "Oh? Special Defense I see. Let's see what you can do. Psychic!" Meowstic then flipped up her ears again and they and her eyes glowed light blue. Cryogonal found itself outlined in light blue and Meowstic threw her arms down abruptly, making Cryogonal smash onto its back harshly.

"Cryogonal, can you get up?" Double D asked.

Cryogonal began ascending back to elevation, despite the damage taken. "(I can resume.)"

Double D smiled. "Very well, then use Frost Breath!" Cryogonal's middle then glowed and it let loose a powerful exhale of sparkling blue wind. The attack powered through the space and Meowstic covered up, feeling the critical hit and skidding back several feet.

"Meowstic, are you alright?" Olympia asked.

Meowstic stood affirm and shook off the excess cold. "(Yeah, I can manage.)"

"Very well, then use Shadow Ball!" Meowstic heard Olympia full well and put her hands together, she made a black and purple sphere in front and threw it.

"Cryogonal, dodge!" Double D commanded. The Ice-Type ascended and spun out, dodging Shadow Ball that went onwards. It straightened out and awaited for Double D's next command. "Execute Frost Breath one more time!"

Olympia countered immediately. "Shadow Ball!"

Cryogonal's Frost Breath made way towards Meowstic, and the latter deployed her own Shadow Ball, the Ice-Type and Ghost-Type moves colliding in between. Surprisingly, Frost Breath's force didn't blow Shadow Ball back, proving how even the two were. An explosion of frost and dark purple escalated in between the two.

"Initiate Light Screen!" Double D commanded. Cryogonal made its Light Screen, the rainbow shield staying visible before disappearing.

Olympia grinned. "Very well, use Psychic!" Meowstic employed her Psychic once more, outlining Cryogonal and she moved her arms in a slant.

"(Gwaaahhhh!)" Cryogonal hit the vortex once again, feeling pain as it hit its front on the vortex, making a powerful thud.

Cryogonal slowly ascended, but looked rather exhausted. "(I'm…exhausted…but must…follow objective.)"

Double D extended his arm out. "Cryogonal, I know that you can uphold enough strength to fight a little more, so please bear with me and deploy Ice Beam!" Cryogonal made an orb of light blue air in front and fired off beams of ice off towards Meowstic.

Olympia raised her arm. "Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Meowstic then jumped and evaded the Ice Beam that passed through the vortex. Meowstic made a Shadow Ball in midair and did a vertical flip and threw it, giving the attack a honed curve as Cryogonal tried evading left, but the Shadow Ball went shooting like a baseball and Cryogonal was unable to evade the incoming attack, ending up in a dark purple explosion in midair.

Double D looked shocked. "Oh dear! Even with Light Screen? Cryogonal!" Double D shouted out the last part, and to that response, Cryogonal fell out of the air onto its back.

"(Objective…failed…)" It groaned before losing consciousness.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle, Meowstic is the winner!" The ref shouted.

Meowstic landed in front of Olympia. "(Two opponents, defeated. We've accomplished many trials this time, Olympia.)"

Double D recalled Cryogonal and looked at its Poke Ball. "Well done Cryogonal. You did a fine job, now get some rest." Double D put the Poke Ball away and pulled out his last Poke Ball.

Olympia narrowed her eyes. "Eddward, now this is the last battle. Let this test prove how far you've come with your Pokémon."

Double D gulped, and he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay." He breathed. "Are you ready? Let's go!" Double D threw it and opened.

Out on the battlefield, his Alakazam appeared, levitating above the vortex using his telekinetic capabilities.

"Say what?" Eddy was confused. "Why's Einstein using that Alakwhatyoumacallit?"

Olympia took an interest. "Oh? I see we are going to establish a battle of Psychic-Types I see. Show me what the two of you can do!"

"(And me too!)" Meowstic readied.

Double D looked at Alakazam, and vice versa. "Alright Alakazam, it's time we put an end to this battle. Are you ready?"

Alakazam nodded. "(I can understand, as I see the resolve that you wish to battle not with Vivillon, but with me. I can see you want to finish with a fair fight, and so, I shall do just that!)"

Olympia gave a grin before spreading her arms out. "Use Shadow Ball!" Meowstic let out a battlecry as she tossed the sphere of darkness, shooting it across the flat vortex towards the Psychic-Type.

Double D swiped his arm. "Dodge and use Calm Mind!" Alakazam then used his Speed and shot upwards, dodging the Shadow Ball with ease. He was seen above with crossed legs and closed his eyes, calming his nerves. His body flashed and a red aura engulfed his body, increasing his Special Attack and Special Defense.

Olympia pointed towards Alakazam. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic made another black and purple sphere and hurled it upwards towards Alakazam. The Psychic-Type made no attempt to dodge as he narrowed his eyes.

Double D pointed ahead. "Alakazam, initiate Dazzling Gleam!"

"(Thanks to this new move, our diversity in battle should give us an edge!)" Alakazam crossed his spoons and unleashed a powerful light that shined brightly, making Meowstic and Olympia squint.

Ed stared. "Liiiiight."

"Hey, did he use that TM while we were on a break in the Pokémon Center?!" Eddy shouted before squinting from the bright light.

The Shadow Ball and Dazzling Gleam attacks both were on even grounds; the light was actually keeping Shadow Ball in place and was kept at a deadlock for five seconds before a glistening explosion erupted, blinding everyone for several seconds.

Alakazam levitated downwards back to standard elevation. "(Very well executed. If that were to hit, it may have been very dangerous in my case, given that I'm vulnerable to Ghost-Type moves.)"

"Dazzling Gleam? Very impressive. A light that shows the strength you two wield." Olympia admired.

Double D smiled. "Why thank you, and while I regret doing this on such circumstances…" He held up his left wrist. "It's fair to say there's no limitation to what we're about to do."

Olympia gasped at the Mega Ring Double D held up, as did Meowstic. Alakazam looked back and gave a positive and approving grin.

Eddy's eyes shot wide open. "Hey! Double D's gonna do that Mega thing, Ed!"

Ed's grin expanded greatly. "Oh how I wish I brought my camera!"

"Alakazam…" Double D tapped his Mega Ring's Key Stone and it began to glisten before it jutted out a powerful light. "Let us prove just how powerful we are, shall we?"

Alakazam smirked a she looked ahead. _'(It appears my calculations are wrong. I am undergoing Mega Evolution in a Gym battle. I should've guessed.)'_

"Alakazam, Mega Evolve!" Double D held up his Mega Ring as light waves waved about in the air. Alakazam's Alakazite began to glow in the center and Alakazam let loose a low grunt as he felt a great power surge within him. The light waves traveled back towards the light waves of the Mega Ring and then connected. Alakazam underwent a new transformation that was Mega Evolution.

Olympia marveled as she saw Alakazam…shrink a little. A hrn grew, and the spoons multiplied. When the light exploded, sending shockwave that made the Eds and Meowstic cover up, they all saw that Alakazam gained a large white beard and its mustache became larger and white. The armor-like sections became bulkier, with his upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal the thin stomach. The head became diamond-shaped, and gained a large, oval, red organ in the center of the forehead. The lower legs became longer and slimmer and the feet became skinnier and resembled talons. He gained three additional spoons, which levitates over his head.

Ed pointed ahead. "Look! Double D's Alakazam became a sorcerer!"

Mega Alakazam floated and looked out at Meowstic. "(Now, do you wish to concede?)"

Though seeing the disadvantage, Meowstic remained stiff. "(We shall not concede!)"

Olympia grinned. "Very interesting. Shadow Ball!" Her Meowstic jumped into the air and began making the Shadow Ball.

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Mega Alakazam, execute Calm Mind!" Mega Alakazam then closed his eyes and remained calm. His body flashed and the red aura appeared for a few seconds.

Meowstic then threw the Ghost-Type move, hurling it the same way that took out Cryogonal. The ball was thrown with great force, heading towards Mega Alakazam and to surely be critical hit. At the last second, Mega Alakazam became a powerful blur shifting to his right and the Shadow Ball missed.

Olympia was surprised by how sudden Mega Alakazam's Speed increased from Mega Evolution. "Oh my, you're Mega Alakazam…"

Double D smiled. "I may look to knowledge for answers, but I must rely on experience if I were to have made it thus far." He extended his arm ahead. "Mega Alakazam, let us engage once more! Psybeam!"

Mega Alakazam controlled all of his spoons and made them become a spoked circle, and in the center, he fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles. The beam traveled at amazing speeds, and Meowstic barely made time to register the attack.

"(Gyaahh!)" She jumped out of the way to avoid the powerful Psybeam, barely missing. If it did hit, it would've been bad news.

Olympia had to end this fast. "Shadow Ball!" Meowstic quickly repositioned herself and initiated another Shadow Ball, but as it was thrown, Mega Alakazam easily dodged by escalating.

"Mega Alakazam, let us finish this! Initiate Dazzling Gleam!" Double D shouted.

"(As we predicted! Victory shall be ours!)" His five spoons made another circle and crossed each other, all of which shined a powerful light, one that was much brighter than the previous Dazzling Gleam. The attack shined onwards, and Meowstic had no escape.

"(Uh…uhhhh…)" That was all she could mutter before being swallowed in light, with Olympia looking away.

"Meowstic!" She shouted as the light went on for another ten seconds. It eventually diminished, and Mega Alakazam slowly descended. He reverted back to himself and planted his feet onto the vortex as Meowstic laid on her back, fainted.

"Meowstic is unable to battle, Mega Alakazam is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Double D of Peach Creek!" The ref announced.

Eddy pumped a fist. "That's showing'em! Their looks were priceless!"

Ed reached over and bear hugged Eddy, almost suffocating him. "HOORAY!"

Double D went out and congratulated his Alakazam. They smiled towards the other. "Alakazam, you did a marvelous job in participating today. You worked really hard in helping to earn this victory."

"(I do believe you're giving me too much credit, Double D.)" Alakazam assured. "(I hardly sustained any damage, but I must admit that this was an important victory, and I do think it's wise to pull out all the stops. You did marvelous as well.)" He smiled towards his Trainer.

Olympia slowly walked up towards Double D, and the latter and his Alakazam turned towards her. They both looked up at the Gym Leader.

"Eddward, you've shown great potential. You and your Alakazam. Your Heliolisk and Cryogonal all tried hard as well, proving the bond you've established." The ref was right beside her, and using her psychic powers, the badge floated out of the box and in front of Double D.

"Allow yourself to take this Psychic Badge."

The badge looked like a wisp, with a purple marble bottom. Purple filled the gaps in the gold outlining and the wisp had a curl at the top. There were three smaller purple marbles: At the bottom of the wisp, but above the larger marble, and two on opposite curves of the wisp.

Double D happily accepted the Psychic Badge, including the TM for Calm Mind and the prize money. "Thank you for allowing me to test my capabilities against you."

Olympia nodded in understanding.

Shortly after Double D's turn, Eddy was next. His Aerodactyl was able to take out Sigilyph, but lost to Slowking; of course when Eddy brought out Scrafty…nobody told him Psychic-Type moves were ineffective against Dark-Types, so Scrafty knocked out Slowking and Meowstic with Crunch.

When Ed's turn came, his Tyrantrum easily took down Sigilyph with his all mighty Crunch, but still didn't stand a chance against Slowking. Sliggoo was called out next, but her and Slowking ended in a draw, which left Ed with his secret weapon…his alien squid lord: Malamar, which defeated Meowstic, earning Ed his prize money, TM, and Psychic Badge.

With all three Eds obtaining their seventh Gym Badges, it was only a matter of time before they reached their final destination, which is the Pokémon League. They came along way, and they were gonna make it through to the end, no matter what.

* * *

**Lysandre Café **

Lysandre arrived, seeing the two staffs present.

"Oh, glad you're back, sir!" The waitress greeted.

"Is it finally time?" The male server asked.

Lysandre smirked. "Yes. It is finally time. The world is ready to be purged of human filth, and shall be replaced with greatness of those that wish to save this planet."

"Is that right?" A mysterious voice caught everyone's attention. A shadowy footstep appeared and Lysandre turned around. To his surprise, it was a man with a gourd on his head, carrying a wooden board with a mask.

Lysandre grew serious and stern. "And just who might you be?"

The Gourd gave a mischievous chuckle, one that actually gave the staff a shiver down their spines. His face was so dark it was seemingly startling and scary.

"Greetings, Lysandre." The Gourd said, wrapping his tattered cloak around him. "I was wronged, and I wish to make it right."

Lysandre wasn't sure what he meant, but he got the basic idea that humanity had treated him unfairly.

"I'm listening…"

The Gourd smirked evilly and chuckled lowly once more.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) –PC-

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 44

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Hypnosis

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Bide, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Trapinch (Male)

Lv: 34

Ability: Arena Trap

Moves: Dig, Crunch, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 38

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 45

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Night Slash, Slash, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

-Pumpkaboo (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Bullet Seed, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Phantump (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Leech Seed, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Mist, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Yawn, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 38

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 35

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 29

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, False Swipe, Bug Buzz

* * *

**Well guys, here's chapter 40. It's kind of hard to believe I've made all of this progress in less than a year. I made 40 chapters in this story, 50 in **_**The Fairy Contender**_**, and a complete 7-chapter story called **_**Fairy Academy's Light**_**. Thank you guys so much for enjoying my stories, and I hope to bring more excitement into the future!**

**If you guys checked, I didn't update the wikia in awhile, and I apologize for that. Once I update **_**The Fairy Contender**_**, I'll catch up on updating the wikia and everything else. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys have enjoyed my first year and are looking forward to more!**

* * *

**Next Time: The Pieces Move**


	41. The Pieces Move

Chapter 41 – The Pieces Move

**Hi guys! Insane Dominator is here, and ready to give you yet another thrilling chapter! With what'll be coming up, the pacing will be extremely slow, as the next five to six chapters will be detailed in one day's time period.**

**JGM16: Jimmy will get a Mega Stone; I can assure that much. It'll just be much later, possibly close to the end.**

**I have **_**a lot **_**still being planned for this section coming up, but I did revise the plans for this chapter before I started writing. Enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds arrived in Anistar City, where they briefly encountered Sina in regards to information about Xerneas and Yveltal. Later, they all went to the bizarre, space-like Gym, where Double D had a long and arduous battle against Olympia. With the help of Heliolisk, Cryogonal, and Mega Alakazam, Double D pulled off a win, with Eddy and Ed soon following. On Route 14, not only did Jimmy and Sarah capture a Shelmet and Karrablast respectfully, but Sarah's Gible evolved into Gabite.

* * *

**Chapter 41 – The Pieces Move**

"Ay Yi Yi! What is it with these confound droppings that remind Rolf of Nana's nostril sesame seeds?" Rolf was looking at a fellow wild Goomy with annoyance. He's seen Goomy left and right as they were approaching the end of Route 14. They were so close, but the Goomy had other plans.

"Chill dude, I can handle this." Nazz insisted. She really didn't want to get off of Wilfred and into the swamp waters below, but she had to. Besides, she's seen many sick things up to this point, the swamp was just an added bonus. Standing ten feet away, Nazz picked out a Poke Ball. "Alright Trapinch, let's win this thing!"

Nazz threw her Poke Ball, where the Ground-Type appeared ready as his legs were in the water. "(Okay guys, I'm out, and I'm ready to brawl!)"

The wild Goomy started the assault with a Dragon Breath right off the bat. The round of loops came and went, and Goomy fired a blue beam that made water trail on the sides as it went after Trapinch.

"Trapinch, use Rock Slide!" Nazz commanded. Trapinch raised his head and made ripples in the partly cloudy skies above. From the ripples, large, gray rocks fell. They fell all over, and splashed into the water. The Dragon Breath was halted as many gray rocks fell in front, acting as a defense and shielding Trapinch as more fell above. Goomy gurgled a yelp as the Rock Slide rained down on it, acting as an offense.

After the attack landed, the rocks from the Rock Slide all dispelled just like that, and Goomy was seen panting as the little energy left wasn't enough to even make it move.

Nazz pointed ahead. "Alright dude, use Crunch!"

"(Adios!)" Trapinch opened his mouth and the pointed teeth glowed and extended. He used his legs and jumped after Goomy, successfully biting into its side. Goomy yelped once more as Trapinch kept a strong hold before jerking away. Goomy slumped into the water and fainted, disappearing.

Nazz pumped a fist. "Yeah! We did it Trapinch!"

Trapinch turned around and bobbed his head. "(Oh, uh, yes! We did! We di-)" He suddenly began to glow a light blue light and was enveloped in an energy field.

Nazz's eyes widened. "Dude."

"Duck." Rolf said.

Breaking the moment, Nazz turned towards Rolf. "Uh, you mean dude, right?"

Rolf turned towards Nazz and blinked. "No! Rolf means duck! You fool!"

As they got into the scuffle, Trapinch began to flutter off the ground as he gained diamond-shaped wings, and a shorter head and an insect-like body.

"Uh, Rolf? I thought you said-"

"Ducks! See?" Rolf countered.

Fed up, Nazz looked back ahead. "Sure Rolf. Whatever floats your boat."

The light exploded, revealing Trapinch to have evolved into a Vibrava.

"(Well, I…WHOA! Check me out, I'm actually airborne! This'll work great for my maneuverability!)" The evolved Pokémon exclaimed in joy and surprise.

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered. "Let's see what you've become, shall we?" She pulled out her Pokedex and began to understand what Trapinch evolved into.

_"Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon. __The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches."_

"How can one who resembles a picnic ant become that of another infestation group? I ask you!" Rolf was caught a little baffled as he was surprised that Vibrava was able to fly. Vibrava circled around Nazz, making his Trainer giggle a little.

Though she giggled, it was best to keep moving. He cupped her hands and Vibrava flapped and remained steady above them. "Alright little dude, let's just get you back inside your ball, okay?" She said with a smile.

Vibrava nodded and was returned to his Poke Ball.

"Very good, gogo Nazz-girl." Rolf praise. Nazz proceeded back onto Wilfred as the pig briefly squealed. Rolf pointed ahead. "Let us make do with proceeding towards the next urban location! Onwards Wilfred!"

Wilfred squealed and finally made haste out of the swamp water and onto dry land. They saw the trail ahead and proceeded into Laverre City.

* * *

**Anistar City – The Eds**

An outside shot of the Anistar City Pokémon Center was seen, and the doors slid open. Eddy, followed by Ed and Double, made it out after healing their Pokémon. After the Gym battle, they took a break and made changes to their individual party lineup.

Eddy deposited his Dunsparce and Drapion and withdrew Venusaur and Lucario. Double D deposited Heliolisk and withdrew his Blastoise. Ed deposited his Sliggoo and Snorlax and withdrew Delibird and Skuntank.

"Well Ed, I had no idea that Present was Delibird's only move." Double D noted. "Fortunately for us, we had TMs that it could learn."

"We'll get Christmas all year long, for we are good little elves and not gremlins, Double D." Ed noted.

"Um…yes, well, let's just proceed with our objective shall we?" Changing the subject, Double D began reaching for his Town Map.

"Our next destination should…"

He was cut off when their Holo Casters were ringing, meaning a message was being given out to them.

"What now?" Eddy asked rudely. "Is it Professor Sycamore?"

"Well, let's find out. Shall we?" On Double D's note, they all pulled out their individual Holo Casters, where they were given a hologram of a familiar man.

"Oh look, it's the man with a sun for a head!" Ed responded with glee.

"He's pronounced Lysandre, Ed." Double D informed. "Let's just see what he has to inform us with." They all then turned towards the hologram as it spoke.

"To all that are Pokémon Trainers or of any other occupation." He announced. "I have come to you through the Holo Caster to make a very important announcement, so listen well. All of you."

The Eds leaned in as Lysandre began.

"Team Flare can, and _will_, revive the ultimate weapon, and exterminate those who do not follow us." The Eds were left baffled by this revelation. "This world will return to its beautiful state when this is all over, and lazy consumers shall no longer populate the earth."

"My word, Lysandre?" Double D was caught surprised.

"What is he going off of now? And why the heck is he gonna get us killed?" Eddy asked in his rude tone.

Ed gasped. "He's gonna use a death ray?!"

Lysandre continued. "If the world is left as it is, conflicts shall arise, and the land shall be destroyed. I repeat, we shall use the ultimate weapon to bring everything back to the beginning. My apologies, but those who are not of Team Flare, this is adieu…"

The hologram faded away, leaving the Eds very unnerved.

Ed grabbed his friends. "He's gonna fire on us guys!" He began to drag his pals as he made haste back inside the Pokémon Center. "We must make a doom room to protect us!"

Before they could get close inside, Eddy grabbed the sliding doors and held on as his body stretched a little. He shouted out to Ed. "Ed, you idiot! That won't help us!"

"It won't?" Ed suddenly let go, colliding Double D into Eddy and they both fell to the ground. Ed turned back towards his pals as they were lying on the ground, seeing stars.

Eddy soon sprung up. "This ain't no time for doom rooms! That flame-headed jerk just said he'll get rid of us!"

"I don't seem to understand." Double D was just baffled. "I was sure Lysandre was an upright human being? I mean, he invented the Holo Caster, but what drove him to such extremes?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the good guy. Right Ed?" Eddy turned towards Ed with a grin.

Ed gave an 'O' with his fingers. "Sure am, Eddy."

"But even so, I can't seem to understand. We need answers fast." Double D answered.

Just as he had said that, sirens began to go off, and the Eds were all left surprised as they looked out and saw police cars.

"It's the Feds! They have found us guys!" Ed screamed.

"Attention, all of Anistar City." A fellow police man in his car announced. "This is a level red emergency! Please evacuate and return to your homes. Do not come out under any circumstances."

Eddy and the Eds were outside the Pokémon Center and saw citizens close and lock doors.

"What are we gonna do now guys?" Ed asked.

Double D took the cautious route. "Well Ed, Kalos is in a level red emergency. We'll have to remain posted in the Pokémon Center until-"

The sound of a Poke Ball opened, and Double D halted in mid-sentence. He and Ed both looked and saw that Eddy brought out his Aerodactyl. They saw him get on. "Quick, get on! Get on!"

"Eddy! What in Sam Hill are you doing?!" Double D shouted.

"That freak's wrecking our adventure, and I sure ain't gonna let him destroy us!"

"Hey! You there! Stop right there!" A fellow policeman shouted and pointed towards them.

Ed turned towards Double D. "Ed's gonna stop the death ray, Double D!" He shouted, and then hoped onto Aerodactyl's back.

Aerodactyl grunted with Ed's sudden hop on. "(Easy there, buddy! I'm no luxury line ya know!)"

"Halt!" The police started advancing.

Double D started to panic. "But Eddy!"

"Hurry! I just remembered that Aerodactyl can use that Fly move you keep nagging me about, so let's use it and get the heck out of there! You want answers or what?"

Double D looked back and saw the police advancing further. He was caught in confliction again. Going against the authorities is never a good thing, but Double D couldn't walk away, especially since Lysandre threatened to use a death ray or whatever he planned on using.

"Oh, I'm gonna face several felonies! I'll never be able to drive after this!" By the sound of Double D's tone, he was gonna join the ride.

"(Oh the heck with this!)" Aerodactyl's tail nudged Double D, and he abruptly grabbed his tail. "(And off we go!)" Aerodactyl began spreading his wings and began to ascend a few feet and began to fly forwards, with Double D being dragged by the tail on the sidewalk.

"Stop!" The police shouted, but Aerodactyl kept flying off, and took off into the skies, finally lifting a dirty Double D off of the sidewalk. A small sense of nostalgia waved as he remembered the same painful feeling when at the end of that plane he made to escape school during the Fall.

"WOOHOOHOOOO! WE'RE LIVIN' NOW, BOYS!" Eddy shouted as they shot like rockets into the sky.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR PLANET!" Ed shouted.

"AAGGHHHH!" Double D screamed as he held onto Aerodactyl's arrow-headed tail for dear life as they shot into the skies.

They flew upwards into a slant, and before they knew it, they were flying high in the skies above, flying over the clouds.

Eddy was casually kicking back and relaxing. "I gotta have this guy use Fly more often. This is super sweet." The comment made the flying Aerodactyl grin and glance back at his Trainer.

"My fantasy has come true! I am flying on a dinosaur!" Ed shouted. His tongue hung out of his mouth as they sailed through the air.

Double D was in a hysterical panic as he looked down at the clouds below and back. "Eddy, where are we going?!"

Eddy looked back behind Ed, who still had his tongue out like a dog. "Beats me. Now get up here and navigate, Double D!" Eddy looked down at Aerodactyl. "Aerodactyl?"

"(On it.)" He whipped his tail up, flinging Double D upwards. The brains of the Eds screamed as he was shot up and fell in between Eddy and Ed, shock written on his face.

Eddy looked back at Double D. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it."

Out of shock, Double D looked around and remained quiet briefly before finally speaking. "W-Well…since we're already moving, guess we should try and investigate."

"Let's save the world!" Ed shouted.

"Datta boy, Ed! Now Double D, where's the first clue?"

A long silence fell as Double D looked particularly dazed. A few more seconds fell before he finally spoke.

"Are you saying that you had Aerodactyl take off without any knowledge of Lysandre's whereabouts?!" He shouted.

"Relax." Eddy assured. "This guys can get us to wherever he is in no time. We just need to figure out where he's hiding."

"Oh, I can hear him out!" Ed shouted.

Double D sighed, rolling his eyes. "Should've expected this." He looked ahead. "Very well, I'm with ya to the end! I shall oppose this threat with open arms! Now let's just find any clues that may lead us to his location." He pulled out his Town Map, and he tried to look for any clues. "Well now…I'm not entirely certain, but retracing our steps to Lumiose City should prove to be a start."

"You heard'em, Aerodactyl!" Eddy shouted. "To Lumiose City!"

With a loud screech, Aerodactyl flapped and began changing course. They all hanged on as Aerodactyl began speeding through the clouds and off towards their destination.

* * *

**Lumiose City – 15 minutes later**

Due to the threat Lysandre opposed, the city was absolutely desolate, and police cars were all around, trying to find Lysandre or any lead onto him.

The Eds all screamed as they fell out of the sky, with Aerodactyl coming to a sudden landing in front of the northern Pokémon Center. They all felt a sheer bump as Aerodactyl landed with a thud, with the Eds falling off of his back.

Eddy sat up. "Man, remind me to teach you how to land."

Double D got up and cracked his back. "This would be much more subtle if we had seat belts."

Ed shot back up. "I call shotgun!"

Whistles went off, and the Eds turned to find that their entrance into the city had attracted unwanted attention from the cops. "Hey!"

"Uh oh, it's the fuzz!" Eddy quickly returned Aerodactyl and jumped with his legs running. "This way!" He ran off and Ed and Double D followed. They sped as fast as their legs could carry them, and they soon found themselves turning into a small plaza.

Looking around, no cops were present, but they weren't safe for long. "Hurry! Uh, uh…there!" Eddy pointed to a café located in an alleyway on the other side of the plaza. The Eds hurried along and the cops looked around the plaza, barely catching a glimpse of them in the alley.

"There! Halt!" The couple of police officers charged into the alleyway. When they approached the alley, they were shocked to see that the Eds were not there.

The officers looked about and saw that the café doors weren't broken, so they mustn't have gone in. "Where'd they go?"

Another officer looked about, but no luck. He looked ahead. "They're not here. They must have gone onto one of the main streets. After them!"

In a matter of seconds, the police were gone. Eddy's eyes peered from behind a chair, revealing that he scrunched his body so as to not be present.

Looking around, he gave the que. "Pss. All clear." He whispered.

Double D and Ed both appeared from underneath the table, squeezing themselves around the chairs. Double D dusted himself, and as for Ed, he looked as though he was chewing something he got from under the table, and blowing a bubble quickly solved the mystery.

"Honestly, do these facilities ever wash under these tables?" Double D complained. "Honestly, I had to stomach Ed fill his mouth with…" He trailed off when he looked to the sign right next to the window. "What's this?"

He pointed his finger and read the label "'Lysandre Café'. Now why is that somehow…indiscrete?"

"Well I sure don't see any other hints. It's as plain as day!" Eddy exaggerated. "Huh?" Eddy peered inside the windows, and Ed and Double D followed. They looked inside the red café, seeing the waiter and waitress inside looking out and saw the Eds.

The waiter looked nervous. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know! Go tell them we're closed and scram!" The waitress told in a harsh whisper. The waiter then proceeded onwards towards the door.

Double D quickly backed away and turned towards Eddy and Ed. "He's coming! What do we do?"

Eddy held up Ed like a bat. The muscle of the Eds smiled as Eddy lifted him up. "Batter up!"

"No wait-"

The door opened and the waiter angrily stared at them. "Hey-" He was hit by Ed and shot back into the café like a baseball. The waitress inside tried to run, but was hit by the flying waiter. Double D flinched as a crash sound was heard.

Eddy set Ed down and dashed right on in. Ed followed. "Off to second base, Double D!" He followed on in.

Double D nervously looked around as they suspected unwanted attention was on the rise. "I do hope we can explain ourselves if caught in this collateral damage." He rushed on in hurriedly and joined Eddy and Ed as they looked to find the waiter and waitress unconscious in front of a broken shelf with shattered pottery laying all about.

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Honestly, must your answer to practically everything anymore be barbarism?"

Eddy looked with a raised brow at Double D. "Don't blame me, Lysandre started it."

Ed caught something behind the shelves, seeing there was something hollow and going on.

Eddy looked at Ed. "What is it, Ed?"

Ed pointed ahead. "Guys! Look!"

Double D and Eddy slowly approached the broken shelves, careful of the pottery. Seeing through the broken cracks, they saw some passageway.

"A hidden chamber?" Double D inquired.

Eddy grinned. "Good eye, lumpy! Lead the way!" On said que, Ed laughed and began running. With his superhuman prowess, he ploughed right through the shelves, breaking them and leaving an entrance for Eddy to follow. Double D followed behind, and the three found themselves heading up a small staircase that led to some large domain.

Upon reaching atop of the small flight of stairs, they all came to a sheer halt. Before them, in front of an elevator, was the man they were looking for. Lysandre.

"Lysandre?!" Eddy shouted.

"Ah, welcome." Lysandre responded. "If I recall correctly, you three are known as the Eds."

Double D wasn't very amused. "While your accusation is without flaw, we detest your methods. Your skullduggery has caused quite a ruckus all over Kalos!"

Lysandre wasn't moved as he stood and looked at them with a straight expression. "I'm well aware of that, Eddward. Or would you perhaps wish to be called Double D?" He changed the subject.

"Besides that, this world shall reach the point of no return. Saving all lives is physically impossible, as no one is ever truly safe. Only the chosen can receive tickets to see the light of tomorrow."

Ed leaned forward. "How much do those cost?"

"Shut up Ed." Eddy scolded. He then turned towards Lysandre. "We ain't paying for nothing, ya hear?!"

Lysandre looked a little curious. "Oh? Then I suppose rather than have a ticket, you wish to stop me, am I right?" He asked rhetorically. "Then show me…" He pulled out three Poke Balls.

"Eddy, it looks like we have no alternatives. We'll have to battle in order to achieve victory." Double D pulled out a Poke Ball of his own.

Eddy smirked as he and Ed pulled out their own. "Music to my ears. Let's show him what we're made of!"

Lysandre threw his three Poke Balls. The first one to appear was a Mienfoo as it gave a fighting stance in readiness.

However, Lysandre's next Pokémon was a black-feathered avian Pokémon. His yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head resembled a witch's nose and hat respectively. He had semi-circular, red eyes with white sclera and pupils and a spiky feathered collar around the neck. The shaggy feathers on his tail resembled the end of a broom, and there was a thin, red band at the base of the tail. The yellow feet had four toes; three facing forward, and one backward.

His third was a serpentine dragon-like Pokémon. He was mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along his body. He had a three-pointed, dark blue crest on the head and four white fins down his back. His gaping mouth was very large, bearing four canine teeth. He had one blue barbel on each side of its face.

"(HIYAH! I shall use all of my martial arts to prove you are of no match.)" Mienfoo warned.

The avian gave a wicked laugh like a watch. "Now, now. These underlings wouldn't have a prayer.)"

The serpentine dragon growled angrily. "(Destruction!)"

Eddy nearly jumped from seeing the dragon. "Where'd that come from?!"

Double D and Ed both pulled out their Pokedex to get an idea as the two were, as they've already seen a Mienfoo before.

_"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night."_

_ "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. __Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage."_

Lysandre crossed his arms. "Now then, let's see how you fair against me."

Eddy recomposed and threw his Poke Ball. "After the trouble she's caused, no mercy!"

"Let's go!" Double D shouted.

Ed threw his last. "Ollie ollie oxen free!"

From their Poke Balls, their Pawniard, Lapras, and Skuntank all appeared, ready for battle.

"(Well now, looks as though I get to show you how much I just love to cut you down to size.)" Pawniard warned Murkrow, holding up one of her claws.

"(I'll try and handle this one as best as I can.)" Lapras warned, referring to Mienfoo.

Skuntank hissed up at Gyarados. "(I call stinking up the works with this one!)"

Gyarados gave a sharp look, and his Intimidate Ability kicked in. Skuntank, Lapras, and Pawniard all were surrounded in a blue aura for a couple of seconds.

Double D was surprised. "Gyarados has Intimidate?"

Eddy twisted his own face. "Sure looks the part." A slightly determined expression grew on him. "No more gawking! Go Pawniard, use Slash!" Pawniard rushed at Murkrow with her claws glowing and extending slightly.

"Murkrow, intercept with Steel Wing!" Lysandre's Murkrow followed orders and the became a metal-gray color. Murkrow sped into Pawniard, meeting at the middle. Slash met with one of the wings, and both Pokémon jerked back towards their Trainers as their attacks evened out.

Lysandre was a little surprised. "Ah, very well executed. Gyarados, Aqua Tail. Mienfoo, Hi Jump Kick!"

"(Destroy everything!)" Gyarados' large tail was swelling in a cyclone of water and he brought it down. Skuntank managed to jump and dodge Gyarados' assault.

In midair, Skuntank looked down at Gyarados as his tail smashed into the ground, missing. "(I wasn't born yesterday!)"

"Skuntank, devour the giant Japan monster in your Toxic of doom!" While still in midair, Skuntank let loose a stream of poisonous liquid from her mouth. Her Toxic streamed met its mark, covering Gyarados in a small purple cloud that dispersed. When it cleared, it showed that the Water and Flying-Type was covered in purple bubbles, showing that he was badly poisoned.

Skuntank landed. "(Try and recover from that!)"

Mienfoo let out a battlecry as he went glowing knee first into Lapras, but Lapras patiently waited for Double D to give the order.

"Now Lapras! Use Brine!" Double D commanded.

Lapras opened her mouth and gushed out a vast stream of saltwater at the incoming Mienfoo, but Lapras aimed a little higher than intended, and got Mienfoo's head. Mienfoo lost balance rather easily and fell onto the ground, tumbling and feeling critical pain to the knees.

"(Gaaahhh!)" Mienfoo clutched his knee as he laid on the floor, his health almost gone.

Lysandre grunted. "Clever. Aggravating, but clever." He reached his arm out. "Now then; Murkrow, Aerial Ace! Gyarados, Iron Head!" Murkrow then became a vast blur, heading towards Eddy's Pawniard. Gyarados' crest also became iron, and he lunged after Skuntank.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Quick! Pawniard, Iron Defense!"

"Ed pointed ahead. "Smokescreen!"

Pawniard crossed her claws and her entire body became iron. "(Try and break this, witch!)" Her body was coated in a red aura, and her Defense shot up. Murkrow's Aerial Ace struck, but little damage was received when she skidded back.

Skuntank saw the monster racing after her and opened her mouth, releasing a thick cloud of black smoke that obscured the area ahead. Gyarados was swallowed up in Smokescreen and his body coated in a blue aura, signaling an Accuracy decrease.

Gyarados, nevertheless, continued to charge through. "(I will destroy you!)" His iron crest smashed down onto Skuntank, making her yelp in pain as the Steel-Type move had dealt a lot of damage.

"Skuntank!" Ed shouted in concern.

Getting up from the cracked ground, Skuntank shook her fur. "(I-I'm fine…though that attack stunk.)"

Gyarados roared, but winced when Toxic too affect.

Lysandre reached out again. "Murkrow, Aerial Ace once more! Mienfoo, use Acrobatics! Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!" On que, Murkrow and Mienoo sped into their respective targets, and Gyarados made a cyclone of water and swung his tail down onto Skuntank.

"Pawniard, use Slash!" Eddy shouted.

Pawniard spread her legs apart and saw Murkrow advance. "(Oh no you don't.)" She narrowed her eyes, and when Murkrow was close enough, Pawniard let out a battlecry and slashed diagonally, being surprisingly faster at timing and Murkrow yelped as he flew back and fell on his back from the critical hit.

Mienfoo had several afterimages of himself as he let out warrior cries, bombarding Lapras left and right. The Transport Pokémon grunted as she took all of the hits and felt a little exhausted. "(N-Nnnnngh. I'm okay, Double D! Let's beat this bad guy!)"

Double D pointed ahead. "Lapras, execute Ice Beam!"

Lapras then opened her mouth and she let out a wail as she let loose several blue beams that came from one light blue orb. The Ice Beam shot through the air and Mienfoo covered up, hoping to take the hit since he was too weak to dodge. It didn't prove favorable as Ice Beam blasted him back, making him yelp as he skidded to a halt, his front frozen in bits of ice, and he was unconscious.

Gyarados' Aqua Tail came raining down like a hammer, and Skuntank was ready to dodge, but to her relief, her opponent's Aqua Tail was digressing left, and the area in between her and Pawniard was struck, shaking it a little.

Ed, knowing that Smokescreen took effect in terms of Accuracy, did it again. "Skuntank, cloud the dragon with Smokescreen. Skuntank opened her mouth again and let loose yet another Smokescreen that clouded its way up towards Gyarados' face, a blue aura engulfing the body, lowering Accuracy, and followed by Toxic damage.

Lysandre raised a brow, seeing how the Eds were getting the upper hand rather fast. "Impressive indeed." He returned Mienfoo quickly, bringing out one more Poke Ball. "However, I'm not quick done yet. Pyroar, I need your assistance."

Lysandre threw out his fourth Pokémon, which was his Pyroar. Unlike Sarah's, Lysandre's Pyroar was male, so the mane was the symbol of fire, with golden strips with red fillings everywhere else.

Pyroar looked at Lapras and everyone else with a vicious snarl, his teeth showing. "(Looks like the party is here, I'll fight you all!)" He viciously challenged.

Lapras gave an unnerved expression. "Sorry, but we're not gonna let ourselves be tormented by threats like you.)"

Lysandre extended his arm out. "Keep the attacks going! Murkrow, Retaliate! Gyarados, Iron Head! Pyroar, Fire Blast!"

Murkrow continued flapping and went to attack Pawniard head on. Gyarados' crest turned into iron and he lunged after Skuntank. Pyroar opened his mouth and fired a star-shaped fire at Lapras.

As Murkrow approached, Eddy went on the defensive. "Hurry and use Iron Defense!"

Pawniard did as told and her body was encased in sturdy iron, a red aura encasing her. Her Defense shot up even more and Murkrow's attack struck head on, a small ripple in the air from the harsh blow. Pawniard skid back with a heavy grunt as Retaliate did double the usual damage since Mienfoo was defeated.

Pawniard skid back on her back with a heavy grunt. "(Tch. That really hurt.)" She slowly got up. "(I hope my blades aren't too badly dented.)"

Eddy pointe ahead. "Quick, use Metal Claw!" Pawniard's two claws glowed a metal-gray and she lunged after Murkrow. She let out a battlecry as she slashed passed Murkrow.

Murkrow gawked as Pawniard's Metal Claw left a serious pain striking through him. "(Sqwouch! You you've done it. I'm mad!)"

"(I'll bury you!)" Gyarados' head rammed after Skuntank, whom managed to jump at the last second and watch Gyarados smash into the flooring, making the ground shake greatly.

Ed pointed ahead. "Attack and claw at it with Night Slash!" Skuntank's claws glowed purple and elongated. She let out a battlecry as she jumped overhead and vertically flipped and began coming down onto Gyarados.

The Water and Flying-Type shook his head and slowly looked up, gazing at the incoming Skuntank, only to be dealt by a downwards Night Slash, leaving a trail of purple that went straight downwards. "(GRRAAHHH!)" Gyarados violently screamed as he was hit by the Dark-Type move and recoiled from the shock, and the poisonous bubbles appeared around him once more and he slowly fell back. His thud rattled the ground and make everyone jump a little, and Gyarados fainted.

Ed pumped his fists. "YEAH! OUR VENOM HAS ELIMINATED THE DRAGON!"

Skuntank raised her head in pride. "(Sure stinks to be them. We sure put a hurt on them, Master.)"

Lyansdre returned Gyarados as Pyroar's attack went after Lapras.

Double D swiped his arm. "Lapras, intercept with Brine!" Lapras' Brine was then shot, the rather large saltwater stream gushing off and colliding with Fire Blast, making a burst of steam in the middle.

Double D narrowed his eyes as he and Lapras both tried to see through the steam cloud, but it was still rather thick.

"Dark Pulse!"

Lysandre's sudden command made the Eds tense up, and through the steam, jointed black rings outlined in purple shot at Lapras, trailing so fast that she didn't have room to counter. Lapras was hit in the face and she screamed in pain as she was swallowed in a black explosion.

"Oh dear! Lapras!" Double D shouted.

The explosion settled, and the dust blew away, revealing Lapras with many scratches, taking the Dark Pulse and losing quite a bit of her health. "(That one hurt.)" She muttered.

Pyroar growled as Lapras didn't take as much damage as intended. "(Tch, my Rivalry Ability doesn't make me as lethal to girls as I am with other males. Consider yourselves lucky this time around.)"

Pawniard looked as though she was gonna throw a fit. "(Say what? You crossed the line!)"

"(Uh, excuse me, I'm your opponent you walking knife.)" Murkrow reminded her.

Pawniard pointed her claw at him. "(The I'll cut you down right now!)"

Eddy swiped his arm. "Let him know I hate birds! Use Slash!"

Lysandre reached out. "Steel Wing!"

Both Pawniard and Murkrow's attacks went charging for the other, in which they met once again in the middle. Their collision created a small flash of light with their glowing attacks. A small ripple bursting as well. Both seemed to be even, with neither side backing off as they were trying to overpower the other.

Pawniard's snickering was what confused Murkrow. "(And what are you so glee about?)" He asked rudely.

"(This…NOW!)"

Ed pointed at Murkrow. "Burn the dark bird of menaces with Flamethrower!"

Skuntank opened her mouth and she fired a forceful stream of fire that went streaming through the air after Murkrow, who was at a standstill with Pawniard still. Pawniard jumped back and left Murkrow in front of Flamethrower. The Dark and Flying-Type squawked as he was swallowed in Skuntank's Flamethrower, making an explosion of fire in the middle of the battlefield.

"Man, should've brought some popcorn for the show." Eddy joked.

The fiery explosion cleared, revealing Murkrow lying down unconscious.

Lysandre returned Murkrow quickly and reached out at the Eds. "It would seem that you three are doing well for yourselves, but who's to say that I still surrender to children? Pyroar, Hyper Voice!" Pyroar opened his mouth and expelled a vast soundwave that traveled all about.

Seeing the Hyper Voice incoming, the Eds got nervous. "Eddy! Ed! If this attack hits, there's a good chance that are Pokémon won't make it!"

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Eddy retorted.

Ed pointed upwards. "Fear not, for my skunk and Double D's seahorse shall block!" He then pointed ahead. "Skunktank, Flamethrower!"

Skuntank gushed out another stream of fire upon command.

"Nicely done Ed! Eddy, we'll provide cover so you can attack." Double D then pointed ahead. "Lapras, Ice Beam!"

Lapras scooted closer to Pawniard and launched her Ice Beam once more, the attack heading off and meeting Flamethrower at the middle, where the soundwaves came from. There was an explosion in the middle, where the three attacks all cancelled out the other. Winds blew and Double D put a hand on his head to keep his hat from flying off.

Through the dispersing smoke, Eddy pointed. "Hit'em where it hurts Pawniard, use Slash!" Pawniard's claws glowed and elongated and she lunged right into the smoke cloud. Pyroar was unsuspecting of the three and was caught surprised, getting hit by Slash.

The Fire and Normal-Type roared in pain and stumbled backwards as Pawniard posed. Pyroar looked back angrily, but that just left him open.

"Now Skuntank, Night Slash!" Ed shouted. Pyroar heard Ed's command and looked back ahead, only to see Skuntank lunge through the dispersing smoke and her claws were purple rather than glowing. She slashed past Pyroar as well, causing further damage to him.

Eddy turned towards Double D. "Soak him, sockhead!"

Double D extended his arm out. "That I shall! Lapras, use Brine!"

"(Have at this!)" Lapras opened her mouth and released a grand stream of her saltwater at Pyroar, who was still in shock from the consecutive attacks he was dealt with. He roared as Brine scored a clean hit, and Pyroar shot back against the wall of the elevator with a loud crash. When Brine stopped, it showed Pyroar had fainted.

The Eds cheered enthusiastically, as did their tired Pokémon. They all managed to stop Lysandre through teamwork with this one.

Lysandre looked away after returning Pyroar. "I see. Your combined enthusiasm is as clear as day. Your hearts want glory and tomorrow to come." He reluctantly tossed the Eds their earned prize money and he stood affirm. "Your conviction and your Pokémon' please me greatly! You three are indeed her to stop me."

After returning their Pawniard, Lapras, and Skuntank, Eddy raised a brow, surprised. "…yeah, no duh!"

Lysandre gave a straight face. "I tried to save the world with the profits from my lab, but nothing worked."

Double D stepped forward. "Well, money can't buy everything, Lysandre."

"Yeah, listen to Double. He's preaching to the choir." Eddy pointed a thumb towards him.

"Whatever the case." Lysandre continued. "Fools can't be saved knowing they didn't know their own flaws. I soon came to the realization that in order to save the world, I must take it for myself." He then began to turn and head into the elevator.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted, racing after Lysandre, but was too late as the elevator door closed and he crashed into the closed door.

His friends caught up and saw his scrunched up body. "Eddy, are you alright?!" Double D asked. His only response was Eddy flaking off the door and drifting down to the floor, looking like a pancake.

He popped back into his usual shape and got up. He growled and angrily pounded the door. "Hey! We're not done with you!"

He then grabbed Ed and began to use him as a battering ram. "Who's there?" Ed asked after his head hit the door, but not a dent. "Who's there?" He tried again, but the same result happened. "Who's there?"

"Eddy, this is obviously not working." Double D said. He walked up to the elevator door. "Look, see? The doors and walls are of reinforced steel. It'd take a dynamite blast to open this thing."

Eddy sat Ed down and looked at Double D, pointing at him. "Well then, got any better ideas?"

Double D looked about, seeing the area of Lysandre Labs and seeing some panels with arrows. "Well, I would guess that Lysandre could have a spare key around here somewhere. I suppose we'll have to look around and find one."

Eddy stepped close to the paneling on their left. "So we basically have to follow these arrows is what you're saying?"

"Well…"

"Off to save the world guys!" Ed interjected, running towards them.

"ED NO, WAIT!"

But it was too late as Ed accidentally bumped into his pals, all falling onto the same panel, suddenly, then all began spinning like crazy and screaming as they all went off in different directions. They all screamed and spun off, leaving Eddy to suddenly find himself.

"Uhhhh…" He groaned as his eyes were all swirly. "Where…Ed? Double D?"

"Hey!"

The sudden voice caught Eddy's attention. He shook himself back to being balanced and saw that a Team Flare Grunt was present.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Eddy began to retort by getting out a Poke Ball. "How about I show ya!" He threw his Poke Ball, his Scrafty appearing.

Scrafty looked out at the Team Flare Grunt, watching him throw out a Liepard. He sneered. "(Look kitty, don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't the top cat around here.)"

Eddy pointed ahead. "Alright Scrafty, use Brick Break!" Scrafty lunged ahead, with his fist glowing and closing the distance.

The grunt swiped his arm. "Liepard, Night Slash!" Liepard dashed ahead and its claws glowed purple and elongated. Brick Break and Night Slash met at the center, where a brief shockwave arose, shaking the ground a little. In a matter of two seconds, Brick Break easily overpowered Night Slash and Liepard shot backwards with a harsh skid.

"Liepard!" The grunt shouted.

"Now finish with Poison Jab!" Eddy shouted.

"(Like I said you overgrown feline, I'm the top dog!)" Scrafty lunged with his right hand coated in poison. He let out a battlecry as Liepard was struggling to get up with the little health remaining. Unfortunately, Poison Jab met its mark, and Liepard shot back and crashed into the grunt, bit hitting the ground in unconscious states.

Eddy pumped his fists. "Yeah! Who's next?!"

* * *

**Lysandre Labs – Double D**

"How we got caught in this predicament is beyond me." Double D said bluntly. "Well, no sense is beating around the bush. Alakazam, I request your assistance!"

Against an opposing Team Flare Grunt, Alakazam appeared and was ready for battle. He looked out at the opposing Swalot before him.

Swalot was a tall, purple, amorphous Pokémon. It had red, beady eyes and yellow whiskers. It had puckered lips and the hands had three fingers. It had a single row of black rhombi running across its midsection.

Alakazam examined his opponent and came to a conclusion. "(Judging by its amorphous structure, it's fair to say it may have high HP or Special Defense; in any case, let us deal with it at once!)"

Double D pointed ahead. "Alakazam, initiate Psychic!" Alakazam followed commands and the eyes glowed light blue. Swalot was covered in light blue and was unable to move. Alakazam raised one of his hands, in which Swalot shot up, and he lowered his hand, and Swalot followed, shooting downwards and smashing into the ground, making a shockwave that made the Team Flare Grunt yell and slam into a wall.

The dust cleared, and Swalot groaned, not standing even a remote chance against Alakazam.

* * *

**Lysandre Labs – Ed**

The Team Flare Grunt's Mightyena barked at Ed. "(Alright you crappy and smelly jar f lard, prepare to get maimed!)"

Ed gave a thinking face and pulled out a Poke Ball. "I got an inkling!" He threw his Poke Ball. "Delibird, give them lump of coals!"

Ed's Delibird appeared and was on the battlefield. He slowly and creepily looked left and right and then forward, seeing Mightyena. He pointed accusingly at him. "(You. YOU dare, to face the audacity that is Delibird! You called down the thunder. Now, ready ourselves…for the BOOM!)"

The grunt pointed ahead. "Use Scary Face!" Mightyena's eye glowed red and looked at Delibird. An enlarged image of his face then passed through him, and Delibird shivered a little, his body coated in a blue aura that signaled a Speed decrease.

"(Brrrr! The eebie jebillies!)" Delibird said.

Ed pointed ahead. "Santa's penguin, give the wolfman his Present!"

"(BOMB'S AWAY!)" Delibird reached into his bag and pulled out several rainbow orbs. He threw them at Mightyena, scoring a direct hit and making a small rainbow burst of energy.

The grunt grunted. "Use Assurance!" His Mightyena then barked and he went to attack Delibird.

Ed pointed ahead as Mightyena advanced. "Delibird, tell them how naughty they are! Frost Breath!"

Delibird's peak glowed light blue on the inside and he exhaled a critical wind that was shivering down everyone's spine. Mightyena stopped in his tracks and took a lot of damage.

"Now! Present, and make sure they are on the naughty list for Santa!"

Delibird reached into his back and let out a battlecry as he threw the rainbow orbs ahead, in which a rainbow explosion burst, and Mightyena was caught in the attack.

"WHAT?!" The grunt shouted. From the explosion, Mightyena shot back and slammed into the grunt, both falling on their backs, fainted.

Ed pumped his fists. "YAHOOOO! We have saved Christmas yet!"

Delibird scrunched his face. "(Hmeh. HAHAHAheheh.)"

* * *

**Laverre City – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

Kevin groaned as he sat back against the lounge, where an abundance of other trainers were unable to exit due to the level red emergency. And unfortunately for him, this meant he wasn't gonna get his Gym badge anytime soon.

"Boy, this is bogus." He muttered.

Nazz, Rolf, and Wilfred were all present, and their feelings on the situation was more or less mutual.

"Oh chill out Kevin." Nazz asked.

"Rolf too yearns for the badge that'll bestow honor onto him, but alas, destiny calls for a delay."

Kevin turns towards them, crossing him arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Rolf put a hand under his chin and hummed. Wilfred snorted by his side, the pig making weary eyes from other Trainers look in suspicion.

"Rolf knows what must be dealt with!" Rolf answered.

"You do?" Nazz asked, turning towards him.

Rolf kept a confident grin. "Yes, Rolf thinks that it is wise that we must battle after the color red emergency goes away."

Kevin instantly perked up. "A battle?" He grinned. "You're on."

Rolf reached into the sac that was on Wilfred's sac. "But first…" He pulled out a big bag, and he dropped it in front of himself and onto the table. In the bag that opened was a big sandwich filled with an assortment of squids and other material. "Let us make merry and have lunch!"

Kevin's cheeks puffed. "I think I'm gonna heave!"

Nazz raised a row. "I honestly don't know how I got used to that stuff." She watched as Rolf took a bite of it, and Wilfred ate the crumbs below.

* * *

**Lysandre Labs – The Eds**

"GAAHHHH!" Double D was spinning like crazy.

"WHHOOOOAAAA!" Eddy spun nonstop.

"HARROGAAAAAAHHH!" Ed shouted as he was spinning rapidly.

They all screamed until they started converging. They all spun into the other and fell onto the floor on their backs. They laid there in front of a room as they saw stars.

Eddy got up and cracked his back. "Ohhh, man. What's with all the spinning…" He blinked and shook his head, realizing his pals were getting back up to their back. "Hey! There you guys are!"

"I think I've gotten several concussions in less than half an hour." Double D put a hand over his head.

Ed's head swayed as the stars twinkled over his head. "I feel like a hot dog. Rotisserie style."

"Bah, these stupid panels are flinging us all over the place!" Eddy complained. "Whose ideas was this?!"

"I'm quite confused as well. How does anyone manage with such a distressful environment?" Double D wondered.

"Maybe they make cushions to rest their buttocks?" Ed answered.

Eddy looked ahead at the doorway. "Hey guys, maybe there's something in here." The Eds all looked and peered inside the doorway, where the inside of the room looked like a bunch of electronical equipment. There were lined-up desks and computers, and inside were two figures.

The three made way inside, albeit slowly. Eddy pointed and accusing finger at the two figures. "AHA!"

Immediately, the two figures turned around, where they were proven to be all the more similar to two certain individuals they came across earlier. The girl had a red mask and scarf, and the boy's was blue.

"And jut what might you three be doing here?" The male hero asked.

"I didn't see this coming! How did you two manage to find this place?" The female asked.

Double D narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Eddy twisted his face in suspicion. Ed, however, was very enthusiastic.

"Oh look! It's those superheroes from a long time ago!" Ed shouted, remembering the Kalos Power Plant incident.

"The heck are these guys doing here?" Eddy asked.

Double D's suspicions were piqued, and he stepped forward. "Sina? Dexio? What are you two doing here?"

Immediately, the figures coughed and fidgeted about.

The masked female cleared her throat. "No! No, no. Sorry, but I haven't heard of this person before!" She factitiously said.

The masked male cleared his throat next. "Yeah, just who are these two you speak of?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Give it a rest already!"

"Well-no!" The masked Dexio asked. "Like we said, we'll help investigate who your friends are, but for now, we need you to answer us."

"Have you, by any chance, encountered a large man?" The masked Sina asked.

"You mean Santa?" Ed asked.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Masked Sina said. "Have you seen a _tall_ man?"

Masked Dexio added to that. "For some reason, Team Flare needs him. We don't know why or how he's affiliated with him, but do you happen to know?"

The Eds looked at each other and then back at the masked duo. "My apologies, but there's no trace of this mysterious individual you seek. Not to our knowledge to say the least." Double D answered.

The two looked at each other and gave discontent before looking back at the Eds.

"It's fine." Masked Sina said. "But please, you, Ed, and Eddy can have these…" She presented the Eds with Revives. The sudden gift was received whole-heartily.

"Sweet!" Eddy shouted, takin his share.

Masked Sina suddenly realized what she said. "Uh, wait! How did I know your names?!" She feigned shocked. "It must have been from a certain professor! Yeah!"

"Oh yeah! Yeah!" Masked Dexio cleared his throat. "A certain professor always talks of you two, so be on the lookout of any tall men, and be on your guard with Team Flare!"

Masked Sina and Dexio then walked passed the Eds, as if the whole thing didn't happen. The Eds were left their, fairly distraught.

"I think that was Sina and Dexio, guys." Ed answered. Double D and Eddy both looked despondently at Ed's late comprehension.

"No duh!" Eddy shouted. He turned towards the doorway. "How come they're wearing masks?! And why the heck are they here anyway?!"

"I'm not sure." Double D answered, confused. "I did notice that they talked about Professor Sycamore. Could he have sent them here?"

Eddy whipped his head towards him. "Say what?"

Ed looked excited. "Oh goody! It's the tale of superheroes against supervillains!"

Double D chuckled. "Amusing Ed, but I wouldn't imagine Lysandre being a _super_ villain."

"No matter!" Eddy shouted with a clenched fist. "They have the nerve to do this fiasco?! First Jonny, and now those two?!" Eddy used his fingers to refer to the mentioned. "Well, three can play at this game!"

He hopped on top of a table and turned to look down at his confused friends. "If they want a battle of villains and good, we can play too!"

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy rubbed his hands together and looked as though he was scheming. "I think it's time we pay a little visit from someone who's perfect for this little war."

Double D was left baffled. "Oh come on, Eddy! This isn't some game! Lysandre's actually going to destroy…"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Eddy jumped back behind the table, and Double D trailed off when he saw an array of clothes fly off.

"Eddy? Please tell me you're not gonna run around naked!" Double D hoped.

"If Lysandre's turned from good cop to bad, then there's no reason I can do the same." Eddy voiced behind the table. "There's only one way to fight this guys, and that's…"

Eddy hopped to the side, revealing himself. Double D was left speechless, and Ed looked as though he was about to explode with excitement. Eddy had on his red socks, underwear, dress shirt with a money sticker, a purple cape, another red sock as a mask, and a monocle. He also had red gloves on and a stick with a large green dollar sign tapped to the end.

"PROFESSOR SCAM!" Eddy let out a maniacal laughter to the ceilings.

Ed pointed ahead. "DOUBLE D! THE EVILDOER HAS TURNED GOOD TO STOP LYSANDRE!" He shouted.

Double D pointed at Professor Scam. "Eddy, you still had that? This whole time?!"

"Quit blubbering, we got a world to save." He pointed his stave at Double D. "If you're gonna help, at least look the part."

Double D sighed. "How did it come to this? Well, might as well take whatever dignity I'll have left to good use."

"The Cents and Professor Scam have returned!" Ed happily shouted. "The good shall now stop Lysandre!"

Professor Scam looked down at Ed. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, henchmen."

A couple minutes later, Professor Scam's shadow was cast as the room behind was bright. He stood in front with his stave in his right hand. Ed and Double D were now The Cents. They both had purple socks as masks. Their dress shirts had the money symbol as well. They both had flippers on their feet, and they both had pink gloves and underwear.

"Lysandre will never know what hit him." Professor Scam let loose another maniacal laughter. Double D faked an enthusiastic laughter of his own, and Ed let out his goofy laughter.

The Cents and Professor Scam's laughter all throughout the lab, as they were going to conquer the evil by ironically being evil, yet in a good way.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Psybeam, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 46

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 39

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Night Slash, Razor Shell, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

-Pumpkaboo (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Bullet Seed, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Phantump (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Leech Seed, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Yawn, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, False Swipe, Bug Buzz

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Since Captain Melonhead and The Gourd made an appearance, figured Professor Scam and The Cents could make a return as well. Hope the battles and events that took place were to your liking!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving the twists and battle that transpire.**

* * *

**Next Time: Contrary**


	42. Contrary

Chapter 42 – Contrary

**I supposed last chapter left a few good laughs here and there, with Professor Scam and The Cents making their arrival. As for other kids helping? Maybe, maybe not.**

**On with this crossover!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds and all of Kalos received a message from Lysandre, and he stated he'll use the ultimate weapon. The Eds use Fly with Aerodactyl towards Lumiose City, where they head into Lysandre Café and find a hidden laboratory inside, where they fought and defeated Lysandre. After Lysandre escaped via elevator, the Eds temporarily get separated and battle against other grunts. Meanwhile in Laverre City, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin are all held in the Pokémon Center. Back with the Eds, they meet up again and encounter a masked Sina and Dexio. Seeing how this was playing out, Eddy turned into his alter-ego: Professor Scam; and so, he and The Cents begin their trek through the lab once more.

* * *

**Chapter 42 – Contrary**

A fellow grunt was sent into a wall, hitting it and slid down in unconsciousness. Professor Scam let out a maniacal laughter as he folded his purple cape over his body.

"D'oh, why must everything involve barbarism anymore?" Double D thought out loud.

Ed pulled Double D closer as he looked up at the ceiling with fantasy, his rubber-gloved arm moving in an overhead arc. "Because we are warriors that must suck the evil out of tomorrow's cereal bowls, Double D."

Double D and Ed both then turned ahead when Professor Scam's staff was pointed right in their faces.

"Silence henchmen! Now come on!" Professor Scam led The Cents as he ran down a small hallway that continued until it reached a small opening to another room. Professor Scam peered inside and looked back at The Cents. "This has to be it."

He tumble-rolled inside and pointed a red-gloved finger ahead. "AHA! Freeze, whoever you are…" He trailed off when he realized that he was pointing to a wall with technology. He blinked before he hunched over and groaned. "Man, I hate being wrong."

The Cents slowly made it onside, with Double D walking up another step. "Oh come now, Eddy. Finding a spare key such as the one we need is never easy."

"Ah the good ol' days." Ed reminisced in last summer, where he daydreamed with a huge grin about that whole key incident.

Suddenly, Professor Scam literally ripped the whole key daydream into pieces, and he snapped at Ed. "Don't even go there, Ed! Just find that stupid key so we can get-"

"Who's there?!" A sudden irritated voice hollered from around the corner of the room. The Cents turned their bodies and looked back ahead, hearing heels press against the tiled floor. From the corner appeared a woman who was just working at her desk, observing the Holo Casters from other Trainers. She had an orange dress with a frilly, black-edged skirt, and she had weird binoculars and blue hair.

"I'm busy observing other kids, so if you don't mind, g…" She trailed off when The Cents was standing right before her, apparently leaving her dazed. "Uh…w-what in the world are you wearing?"

"Please don't ask." Double D insisted.

Professor Scam pointed accusingly ahead. "You there!" He began to get dramatic with his staff and cape raised in the air. "Unless you want to fall like your little henchmen, you better start begging for mercy! For I am, Professor Scam!" The ironically heroic villain announced, laughing right afterwards.

The Team Flare member looked confused. "I don't care who you are, but I guess you should know that I regrettably do."

"You do?" Double D asked.

"Yes. I am Mable, and I have been assigned to use the Holo Casters to get intel from every Trainer using one. All of this talk about Mega Evolution is very interesting." She smirked. "And you know, from what I know of you three, you have the same exact feeling of Mega Evolution."

Ed pointed ahead. "Take that back, evildoer!"

Professor Scam pulled out a Poke Ball. "Oh yeah, well let's see what Scrafty has to say!" Professor Scam immediately enlarged it and he threw it up. The Poke Ball opened, and his Scrafty came out and appeared right in front.

Scrafty held up his pants and tensed. "(Alright sucker, let's see what you got.)" He turned back towards Professor Scam. "(Ready when you are, Eddy-wait, what?!)" His eyes shot wide at Professor Scam's toothed smirk and attire. "(W-Wait! I've heard of my pants issue, but with you running in your underwear?! Just what is going on?!)"

Scrafty was just too confused, but he listened as Professor Scam pointed ahead. "Don't turn your back on the enemy! Show them the power of Professor Scam! BWAHAHAHAHAAAH!"

Scrafty turned back ahead, still heavily dazed at what was happening, but he had no choice but to play along. "(Uuugh…you know what, that doesn't matter. L-Let's just show these guys up already.)"

Mable enlarged a Poke Ball. "I don't know what your game is here, but I might as well snap you back to reality." She threw her Poke Ball. "Get out here, Houndoom!"

Her Houndoom popped out of the Poke Ball, snarling at Scrafty.

Mable reached her arm out. "Flamethrower!" Houndoom opened her mouth and she let loose a stream of fire that went straight for Scrafty.

Professor Scam moved his arm in an arc. "Oh no you don't! Dodge!"

Scrafty obeyed and leaped into the air as Flamethrower struck where he was before, making a burst of flames below. Scrafty landed several feet in front of where he was originally.

Professor Scam pointed ahead. "Now nail that oversized hound dog with Brick Break!"

Scrafty's arms then glowed a bright light and he made a break for Houndoom, not making any hesitations in his advance.

Mable reached out once more. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

Houndoom's mouth closed and reeled her head back. When bringing it forward, a thick, brown sludge was shot after an incoming Scrafty. Scrafty, seeing the incoming attack, knew that Eddy, or in this case Professor Scam, knew that he'd be wanting him to dodge; so he shifted right as he kept on advancing, and the Sludge Bomb hit the ground and exploded. Scrafty continued ahead and he let his right fist reel forward.

Mable tried to counter. "Hurry and use-"

But Scrafty was too fast, as he swung with great force. "(And stay down, ya mutt!)" Houndoom shot back from the force of Brick Break, the super effective attack making her skid on her side until she stopped in front of Mable.

Mable gawked as she hunched. "W-With just one hit?!"

Professor Scam let out a maniacal laughter as Scrafty returned to his original position, having defeated his opponent with ease. He was then seen with a red aura, signaling an Attack increase because of his Moxie Ability.

"BWAHAHAHAAAAH!" He pointed at Mable as she returned Houndoom. "Do you surrender?!"

Mable sneered and clicked the button on her second Poke Ball, enlarging it. "Okay, I admit you have something to back up your boast, but let's see where Speed gets you! Weavile, go!"

Mable threw her second Poke Ball, and out came a weasel-like Pokémon with a dark gray body. She had a bright red crown and collar made of wide, red feathers, and a single thinner feather on each ear. Weavile had two tail feathers and three sharp claws on each paw. There was a yellow, oval marking in the center of her forehead. The eyes were red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protruded from her upper jaw.

Weavile bared her claws. "(Alright, street lizard, let's see what you can do against me.)"

Double D looked suspiciously at Weavile. "How interesting is that? Those features may very well resemble that of a Sneasel's. Perhaps this is an Evolution, yes?"

"Yes." Mable answered.

"How intriguing." Double D pulled out his Pokedex and began analyzing Weavile.

_"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others."_

Professor Scam, didn't think much of it, but still kept a wary eye on Weavile's claws. "Alright Scrafty, hit'em with Poison Jab!"

"Use Low Sweep!"

Both Pokémon rushed at the other, with Scrafty getting ready with poison-induced hands. When the two met in the middle, it was unfortunate that Weavile was the faster one, and her Low Sweep struck a powerful kick into Scrafty's abdomen.

Scrafty let out a painful yelp as he shot back and crashed in front of Professor Scam. "Gah! Scrafty!" He shouted, and looked angrily back at Mable and Weavile.

Mable raised a brow. "Are you surprised? Weavile have great Speed."

Scrafty coughed as he got up, looking at Weavile. "(Man, didn't expect such a heavy wallop from just a kick. Apparently her claws are just one thing I gotta be careful about.)"

Mable reached out again. "Ice Shard!"

Weavile made the air around her grow misty cold, and light blue spheres were made, which materialized into ice. Ice Shard then shot after Scrafty, which he had to act fast.

'_(Not this time.)' _ He stood up and he pulled his pants up high, using it as an absorption for the Ice Shard, with shattered upon impact. Due to this quick-thinking, Scrafty didn't budge an inch.

Professor Sam's grin came back. "Good idea!" He narrowed his eyes. "Now, let's say we finish up these has-beens?"

Scrafty let his skin drop and he was shown to be grinning, if possible. "(Gotcha.)"

"Use Hi Jump Kick!"

Scrafty's knee glowed and he went continuously jumping towards Weavile, who bared her claws. Weavile waited impatiently for Mable to give the order.

"Low Sweep, go!"

Weavile then let out a battlecry when Scrafty was close enough, and her right left swung. Professor Scam and Scrafty both saw Low Sweep, and both thought the same thing, and Scrafty's legs reacted. The Dark and Fighting-Type sprung up and successfully dodged Low Sweep as the attack followed through underneath, the momentum making Weavile turn sideways.

"What?! They were able to read Weavile's Speed?!" Mable screeched.

Professor Scam pointed ahead. "Now! Sick'em!"

"(Hasta la vista, ya fur ball with nails!)" Scrafty thrust his glowing knee cap down and into Weavile's face, making a cracking sound and a ripple in the air from the extreme force given off. The shock from the attack made Weavile scream as she shot back, smashing into the equipment behind Mable, denting it and making electricity flare and the whole side exploded.

Mable fell forward and looked back in shock as Weavile laid in the wreckage, fainted. She quickly, and out of fear, returned Weavile before a shadow loomed over her. Above her were The Cents, with Scrafty standing right by Professor Scam.

The three looked down at her, though Ed smiled, Double D gave a concerning look, and Professor Scam had an evil smirk. "Now, where's this key we need?!" He demanded.

Mable sighed. "I…guess the victor goes the spoils." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a thick key that was presumed to be the one they were looking for.

Double D looked at it suspiciously. "And you're sure this is the key?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Mable said. "This Elevator Key shall lead you down to where you need to go. You're too strong."

"Sweet!" Professor Scam was presented his prize, and he held it with both palms facing up. He turned towards his pals. "Alright! Ya hear that, henchmen? This is the ticket we need!"

As Professor Scam turned to exit, Double D turned back towards him. "But Eddy, what about the other equipment?!" He called out. "Mable specifically said they spy using the Holo Casters! We gotta disable that function!"

Professor Scam scooted back in place, and turned towards the advanced computer desk around the corner. "Fine! Then how about this!" He twitched his fingers maniacally. "Face my Ray of Riches!" He pointed at his monocle and smirked, where an endless beam of neon green dollar signs shot in rapid succession out after the machinery ahead.

Professor Scam's Ray of Riches bombarded the computer and machinery on the desk, and destroyed it all within a shattering crash from the series of shots. The Cents, mainly Double D, was left questionable of Professor Scam's ability; as to where Scrafty and Mable both gawked at the power they were behold.

"W-w-what just…how does he…who are you?" Mable could barely process how Professor Scam pulled off the attack, of which no one will ever know.

Scrafty was just as baffled with startled eyes. "(H-How is he…?)"

"Good one, Eddy!" Ed responded.

Professor Scam whisked his cape in front and maniacally chuckled. "Henchmen, to the elevator!" He proceeded onwards back out the exit, with The Cents following suit. Scrafty, soon snapping back to reality, heard Professor Scam's call.

"Scrafty!"

"(Uh, right!)" Scrafty rushed out and left a shaking Mable to remain on her knees, all hazy from what she saw. Men in flippers and socks, underwear, socks for masks, Ray of Riches; she could only handle so much of that and was left staring with bewilderment.

Professor Scam and The Cents thus continued on, save for Scrafty being recalled into his Poke Ball. The Cents obtained the key, only now they had to find their way back, and that was easier said than done. They found themselves all over the place; hitting walls, hitting other grunts (by accident), and Double D finding locations that were suspiciously familiar.

Pretty soon, they found themselves dizzy as Professor Scam was walking with stars over his head. "Ohh, man those tiles are killing me."

"Haha! I see little twinkly spaceships attacking." Ed said, pointing at stars over his head.

Double D looked about, as he was the only one who wasn't as hazy as the remaining two. "I'm sure this is a new sector. Given the areas and hallways, we should only need to suffer only a few more panels." Professor Scam and Ed both groaned as they would have to endure more spinning.

"Huh?" A foreign voice questioned from a room right next to The Cents.

"Huh?" A second voice questioned.

"Who's there?"

"Come out and play."

The Cents turned to look inside the room, and they spotted a new threat. Professor Scam peered inside and looked a little perplexed. The Cents, led by Professor Scam, barged inside and saw two women with green hair, and one with purple hair.

"Okay, just what's with all of your freaky hairstyles?" Professor Scam questioned.

"More Team Flare members?" Double D questioned.

The two didn't take Professor Scam's comment all too well. Both gave off scowls with hands on their hips.

"Bryony?"

"Yes, Celosia?"

"These three are just kids. I'm sure we can take them." Celosia said.

"This'll be easy." Bryony and Celosia both presented two Poke Balls in front of the other.

Professor Scam became dramatic and pointed his staff ahead. "Henchmen, show them the power of The Cents!"

Ed went ahead. "Oh goody, goody!"

As Ed ran forward, Double D followed behind, less enthusiastic. "Very well then. We should be able to surpass these two with ease if we focus on offense; however, let's just be aware that defense is also key."

Celosia and Bryony then threw their Poke Balls, and out came their Manectric and Liepard, respectfully.

Manectric was a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Her body was mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on her head, and yellow tufts of fur on her haunches and around her front feet. Her mane stuck straight up and had three points. She had a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of her head that were ears. Each of her paws had three claws. Her blue, spike-like tail was bent at a sharp angle.

Manectric and Liepard both growled at The Cents, both very territorial.

Double D showed a Poke Ball. "Ed, shall we?"

"Shall let's!"

Double D raised a brow. "I think you mean, 'Let's shall'." In any case, they both threw their Poke Balls at the same time, and out came Double D's Blastoise, and out came Ed's Chesnaught.

Blastoise presented his cannons. "(Be ready, Chesnaught. Can you cover me when dueling against Manectric?)"

Chesnaught gave a silly yet serious expression. "(Roger loco, Blastoise!)"

Bryony gave a command. "Fake Out!"

Celosia followed suit. "Manectric, Quick Attack!"

Liepard went speeding into Chesnaught while Manectric was outlined in blue and rushed after Blastoise.

Double D quickly gave a command. "Quick Blastoise, Protect!"

Ed pointed ahead. "Now Chesnaught! Show them no mercy with your painful Spiky Shield!"

Blastoise created a turquoise shield in front of himself, where Manectric barged into and hit head on. Quick Attack bounced off and Manectric skidded back. Liepard rushed after Chesnaught, but she was left vulnerable when the Grass and Fighting-Type put his forearms in front and a green force field with large, green spikes appeared. Liepard clapped her hands in front, and consequentially hit the spikes. She pounced back and yelped in pain, taking some damage.

Double D extended his arm out. "Well executed, now deploy Water Pledge!" Blastoise then stomped his foot onto the ground, and a series of water columns went bursting up from the ground and rushed after Manectric. The water columns surrounded Manectric in a circle and they all combined into one huge column.

Ed pointed ahead. "Unleash the fury, giant hedgehog destructor! Seed Bomb and rain down the grenades of pain!" He shouted with twitching fingers. Chesnaught opened his mouth and exhaled a barrage of glowing, golden seeds at Liepard. The attack was able to cover a great range that Liepard couldn't dodge and was struck by the barrage.

Both Manectric and Liepard were sent soaring into the air and met each other above. Both fell and hit the ground, feeling a great deal of pain.

"(Purrrrow!)" Liepard grunted upon hitting the floor.

"(Gr, they got us there, but we're not done.)" Manectric said, getting back to all fours.

Bryony smirked. "How precarious." She extended her arm out. "Let's switch things up! Liepard, Sucker Punch!"

Celosia swiped her arm. "Manectric, Flamethrower!"

Liepard's paws glowed purple and she became a sudden blur, appearing in front of Blastoise. Manectric, on the other hand, fired a Flamethrower that went blasting away at Chesnaught. Liepard's Sucker Punch struck Blastoise's shell and the Water-Type skidded back while maintaining footing.

Blastoise gave a confused face. "(I didn't expect so many priority moves from so many adversaries, but now you're in my line of fire!)"

Ed pointed at Manectric. "Fly like the seagulls, and Body Slam!"

"Blastoise, Water Pulse!" Double D commanded.

Chesnaught jumped up at the last second, evading Manectric's Flamethrower and was seen high above. Manectric looked up in utter surprise and a hint of horror at the large mammal above him. "(D'oh man!)"

"(DOGPILE!)" Chesnaught fell down onto Manectric, creating a powerful tremor that made the whole room and its equipment jump.

Water Pulse was launched just before Body Slam hit, and as it sailed at Liepard, the Dark-Type was caught off guard by the sudden tremor from Body Slam, which made her lose balance and get struck by Water Pulse, creating an explosion of blue in her place. Liepard yelped as she tumbled away to a halt, fainted. Chesnaught lifted his body and he found Manectric had also fainted.

"(Chesnaught shall conquer all!)" Chesnaught shouted, but when he thought he was in the clear, his body was suddenly cringing and was covered in yellow sparks.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! Chesnaught, you have been claimed by the power virus!"

"Please Ed, calm down. It's just Static. Chesnaught is simply paralyzed." Double D informed.

Blastoise walked over towards Chesnaught. "(Chesnaught, are you okay?)"

"(I feel tingly.)" Chesnaught said, feeling a little ticklish from the paralysis. Blastoise just drooped his head, as if he was expecting such a thing.

As Bryony and Celosia returned their defeated Pokémon, they couldn't help but feel a little shocked. "Well, I didn't expect to be overpowered so easily."

"Me neither, but now it's time we get serious." Celosia held up another Poke Ball, grinning. "And this time, we'll get the upper hand!" She threw it. "Drapion, go!"

Bryony tossed her own Poke Ball. "Very well! Go, Bisharp!"

In front of Celosia, her Drapion was present, baring her sharp, intoxicating claws. She snipped them. "(Alright, who wants their bones crushed first?)" She taunted.

In front of Bryony was a humanoid Pokémon. She had a round, red and black, war helmet-like head that had a golden, double-headed axe blade. Her face was primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet covered most of her yellow and black face, but the triangular eyes were visible. Red shoulders projected slightly over the arms, and had a thin yellow line where they met the black torso. She had white, metallic hands that resembled gloves with blades attached. Encircling the torso were two blades, which created the impression of a ribcage. Her thighs were red and became thinner as they connected to the knee. Both of the feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling hooves.

Bisharp slashed the air, showing her sharp blades. "(One wrong move, and I'll cut you down!)"

Professor Scam gave a curious look. "Just what is that thing? A shredder?" He pulled out his Pokedex and began analyzing Bisharp.

_"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon. __This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off."_

Professor Scam pointed his finger at them. "Oh yeah, well my Pawniard ain't no pushover!"

Double D turned back towards Professor Scam. "Eddy, remember? You aren't even battling."

"You get the point, henchmen!"

"Hey!" Professor Scam turned back around to find a lot of grunts behind the doorway, apparently seeing the intruders that they were. There were at least ten of them, but Professor Scam didn't seem too moved. "What do you think you're doing?"

Professor Scam's only response was using his Ray of Riches, which went shooting at the grunts. They all immediately panicked and ran about, dodging his Ray of Riches. Professor Scam got into another maniacal laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then turned back towards The Cents. "You two work on finishing those fashion freaks! I'll take care of these washouts!"

"Count on us, Eddy!" Double D looked back at Ed. "Ed, please allow me to cover you since your Chesnaught's Speed has been minimized." He held up his left wrist and had his Mega Ring present over his pink rubber glove. "Blastoise, are you ready to provide cover?"

Blastoise looked back and nodded, disregarding Double D's…attire. "(Mmm, right!)" He responded, trying not to question anything that he saw. _'(I'll never understand how that guy shot neon cash symbols from his monocle. These guys are just full of surprises.)'_

Chesnaught was all excited when he looked back; he grinned and looked interested. "(Nice costumes, buck-o!)" He turned back ahead, a dazed expression on his face. "(Boy, I wish I could shoot energy from a monocle.)"

"(Chesnaught, you can shoot seeds from your mouth.)" Blastoise reminded him.

Double D held up his Mega Ring and tapped it, making it glint and send various rays of light all around. "Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" The light waves went reaching for Blastoise, and he retained focus and began to emanate blue light waves that went back. When the light waves made contact, Bryony and Celosia felt a grand energy flow, and their Drapion and Bisharp got defensive as Blastoise gave off the light of Mega Evolution.

Quickly undergoing the changes, with a huge cannon on the back and having two other cannons on the arms, the light exploded, and strong winds flowed about, making Professor Scam look back briefly before smirking in satisfaction. He then looked back and saw a grunt running after him, and he used his Ray of Riches and sent the guy back, knocking many out of the way like bowling pins toppling down.

Mega Blastoise stood affirm and ready. "(Double D, Chesnaught, I'll do the best that I can!)"

Drapion snipped her claws again. "(Keh! Mega Evolution or not…)"

"(You're still gonna fall.)" Bisharp finished.

"(We shall see.)" Mega Blastoise warned.

"(We shall declaw the both of you! For the glory of us and our Masters in underpants!)" Chesnaught declared before feeling tingly from the paralysis once again.

Bryony moved her arm in an arc. "Bisharp, X-Scissor!" Bisharp's arms crossed and glowed light blue. She jumped and went downwards at her opponents, making a light blue 'X' with a magenta outline.

Celosia extended her arm out. "Drapion, Poison Jab!" Drapion's arms glowed a poisonous purple and she went shooting at Chesnaught.

"Mega Blastoise, use Protect!" Double D announced.

Mega Blastoise stepped in front of a paralyzed Chesnaught and made a turquoise shield. Both X-Scissor and Poison Jab went into Protect, but both attacks bounced off, unable to penetrate the attack entirely. Both Bisharp and Drapion grunted while Mega Blastoise remained in place. "(Chesnaught, can you attack?)"

"(I am up and ready! Let's break their souls!)"

"(I think you mean spirits, but whatever floats your boat.)"

"(Go fish.)"

Ed pointed upwards. "Chesnaught, enhance your radioactive potential, and Bulk Up!" Chesnaught then began to flex, a red aura coating his body. He could already feel his Attack and Defense increasing.

Celosia extended an arm out. "Oh please, like that'll stop us! Use X-Scissor!"

"(Ditto on what she said!)" Drapion crossed her arms and applied the same light blue 'X' with magenta outlining as she charged after Chesnaught. "(You're nothing compared to us!)"

"Mega Blastoise counter with Water Pulse!" Mega Blastoise heard Double D's command and the three cannons made three spheres of blue, aquatic energy. He fired his attack, and scored critical blows on Drapion's X-Scissor, making a light blue and aqua blue explosion. Drapion skidded back with a grunt, feeling the lethal force of Mega Blastoise's Ability: Mega Launcher.

Bryony moved her arm in an arc. "Bisharp, use Night Slash!" Her Bisharp then had her arms glow dark purple and she lunged ahead after Mega Blastoise, slashing horizontally left. Mega Blastoise grunted and skidded back from the attack, but was still able to take the hit fully.

"(Tch. How troublesome.)" Bisharp sneered.

"Destroy the enemy with Seed Bomb!"

Ed's sudden command caught Bisharp's attention, and she turned only to see a barrage of seeds shooting at her with great force. "(Bomb's away!)" Chesnaught spitted out more and more seeds, and Bisharp blocked with her arms, but kept skidding back until the attack stopped.

Double D pointed at Drapion. "Mega Blastoise, Skull Bash on Drapion!" Mega Blastoise lowered his head and his body was engulfed in a red aura, increasing his Defense.

Celosia grunted before extending an arm out. "Night Slash!"

Bryony reached out as well. "You too, Bisharp!"

Both Pokémon had their claws blow dark purple as they rushed after Mega Blastoise, whom was still preparing for the attack.

'_(Oh no! If this hits…)' _Mega Blastoise was beginning to think of the inevitable if both Night Slash hit, but Chesnaught suddenly appeared in front and had himself presented.

"(No! Take me instead!)" Chesnaught shouted. Standing in front of Mega Blastoise; both Night Slash attacks made their mark, hitting Chesnaught in his abdomen and making him stumble backwards until his knee dropped.

Double D saw the sudden heroic act and tuned towards Ed. "Ed! Is your Chesnaught okay?!"

Ed gave a frown, but looked somewhat focused. "Do not worry, Double D." In that instant, Chesnaught arose back to both feet, accumulated little damage. "For we are as tough as hammers."

"(And we shall hammer the nails before us!)" Chesnaught declared.

"(Thanks Chesnaught. Now, let me finish them!)" Mega Blastoise then tucked his head and he went shooting like a rocket over Chesnaught and after Drapion. The Poison and Dark-Type was caught off guard by the attack, especially from Ed's Chesnaught taking the intended hit earlier.

Skull Bash made a ripple in between Mega Blastoise and Drapion, and the shockwave made a small crater as Drapion tried to desperately hold her ground. "(Gr…gr…grrraaAAHHH!)" Unable to endure Skull Bash, Drapion shot back and crashed onto some equipment on a desk, breaking it entirely. She fell on her back over the debris in unconsciousness.

"Drapion!" Celosia shouted back, seeing Drapion out of commission.

Bryony growled and pointed ahead. "Use Iron Head on Chesnaught!" Bisharp angrily growled and went sailing at Chesnaught head first, her axe-like head becoming pure iron.

Chesnaught remained where he stood and readied to block, but as he spread his arms out, yellow sparks took over. _'(Uh oh.)' _Being paralyzed, he was unable to block as Bisharp's head went diving into his abdomen. The force of the attack was what made Chesnaught shoot backwards. The Spiny Armor Pokémon fell on his back with a thud, grunting. "(I'm okay!)"

Bisharp stammered almost, but composed enough when she saw Chesnaught rise back up. "(You've gotta be kidding me-oh, right. That Bulk Up.)" She muttered the last part in spite.

Bryony's fists clenched. "Bisharp, don't let that giant walking shell rest! Use X-Scissor!" Bisharp did as told, and crossed her arms to make a light blue 'X' surrounded in magenta. As she advanced, she let out a battlecry and lunged. Chesnaught extended both arms out and grabbed both end of her arms, his tough claws keeping his fingers from getting cut.

As he only skidded back a couple of feet, Bisharp was all too shocked to know that no damage was accumulated. "(What?!)"

"(Hi!)" Chesnaught happily implied.

"(And now…)" Mega Blastoise pointed his cannons at Bisharp as her X-Scissor was stopped. "(Goodbye!)"

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Now, Water Pulse!"

Mega Blastoise let out a battlecry as he let loose three spheres of water, all shooting at an incapacitated Bisharp. Bisharp despairingly tugged away, but Chesnaught's grip was too strong, and she widened her eyes as she was hit from the side. She shot to her left and the blue spheres exploding, making smoke burst.

Bryony gawked at how her Bisharp took the hit. She saw the smoke clear and Bisharp was embedded into the wall, unconscious. Bryony looked down at the ground, clenching her fists in frustration.

Professor Scam maniacally laughed as the rest of the grunts fled, scared out of their pants. "And good riddance! HA!" He turned around to find Mega Blastoise reverting to normal, and The Cents went up to congratulate their exhausted duo. "See? Now who's beneath who, evildoers?!"

After returning their fallen Drapion and Bisharp, Celosia and Bryony both saw that they were outmatched, and the gave in.

"Alright, we admit." Celosia said.

"You've bested us." Bryony followed up. "So…what do you want? Since we're at your mercy."

Professor Scam had no time for questions and answers, but he knew who'd loved for some answers. He turned and looked at Double D. "Double D, this is more of your shtick."

"Gladly." Double D, after recalling Blastoise, and Ed recalling Chesnaught, walked up to the Team Flare Scientists, standing before them. "Celosia, Bryony, yes? I would like to assist my friends further, but we all need some answers. Please confess all of the details of your strategies, if you will?"

"We'll tell you what we know at least." Celosia commented, and allowed Bryony to talk and elaborate.

"We've been harboring the electricity we accumulated from the Kalos Power Plant to prepare the ultimate weapon; but there was more that was needed to be done. We needed it to absorb energy from Pokémon as well."

A sudden pause and The Cents looked horrified. "Oh my, taking energy from Pokémon?" Double D was a little horrified by the mere thought and tactic, but Professor Scam was fuming like crazy.

"Man, and here I thought the Kankers were cruel!" He shouted. "Just how desperate can you get?!"

Ed gave a pouty face. "Stealing from monsters that battle is not good! Bad evildoers! Bad!" He waged a finger to emphasize the badness he was conveying.

Bryony continued, not swayed by The Cents' scolding. "The stones on Route 10, we'll steal their power to do so! To put it bluntly…those stones are actual Pokémon graves."

The Cents' eyes beamed open, as they did not see this coming.

"I knew it! I knew it! The graves of the dead were before us!" Ed happily cheered at the remembrance of the creepy feeling Route 10 gave them all.

"Ed! That's not a good thing!" Professor Scam shoved his staff into Ed's face to shut him up. "That means they're using dead things to power something to make _us_ dead!"

"3,000 years ago." Celosia intervened, getting The Cents' attention. "The ultimate weapon stole all of those lives that were marked by those stones. They were the price of peace. And so, to make our own peace, Team Flare must make sacrifices for the future!"

Professor Scam, having enough, used his Ray of Riches and shot in between Celosia and Bryony, making the two scream as they ducked for cover as machinery behind them exploded from the Ray od Riches.

Bryony looked back up. "What is wrong with-"

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed shouted, pouncing onto Bryony, completely flattening her. Ed got up and looked over at Celosia with a curious frown, as she panicked and ran out of the room.

Professor Scam pointed at the doorway. "HA! That's for messin' with lives of others! Henchmen, off to the elevator!" Professor Scam led the way, with Ed following behind.

Double D looked back at a flattened and dazed Bryony. "Why violence is the answer anymore is something I'll never be sure of." He then followed behind and rushed with his webbed feet, following Professor Scam.

Pretty soon, they found themselves all over the lab again, spinning and hitting objects, until luck shined down upon them, and as Professor Scam fell on his face, with The Cents falling on him as well, he took note of the elevator before them, meaning they were at the entrance again.

"Check it out! We're here!" Professor Scam shouted.

"My, that took more effort than what we had originated." Double D stated. "Eddy, the key?"

"On it, henchmen." Professor Scam rushed on over and he came to a stop. He presented the Elevator Key and inserted it into the slot. Twisting the key slot, the elevator door opened, and The Cents made way inside. They all turned back ahead, and the elevator door closed and they all descended downwards.

As the door went downwards, it was only moments later that the Lumiose Police invaded the entrance.

The Cents stood in awkward silence as the elevator made way downwards. They all stood perfectly still, with Ed being the only one smiling all the way.

Soon enough, the elevator doors opened. The Cents proceeded towards their right, where they followed down to a long staircase. When they reached the bottom, they all stood in utter shock that Lysandre was present, with a very tall man behind negative black cage bars.

"What the heck is going on?!" Professor Scam exclaimed.

The tall man turned to look at The Cents.

"A prisoner? Just what kind of foolhardy joke are you playing, exactly?" Double D questioned.

The tall man kept his hands behind the energy bars and stared coldly at The Cents. "Here me well, young ones."

"Huh?" The Cents all turned and looked at the tall man.

"Listen well, those whose desire is to stop Lysandre." He said. "There is something that you are to be told."

The Cents paid close attention while Lysandre remained quiet and affirmative.

"…A long time ago…There was but one man and a Pokémon. He loved his Pokémon so much…war broke out. The man's loved Pokémon had partaken in the cataclysmic war…several years have passed on. The man was soon received with a tiny box, and it was his Pokémon. Gone…The man sought to desperately bring his beloved Pokémon back. The man had built a machine to bring the life back to his Pokémon, and the machine was a success and brought his beloved Pokémon back…however, the man wanted more retribution and in doing so, turned the machine that sought to bring life back, into a horrific apocalypse. The man had become a doomsday bringer that ended the war…the Pokémon that was brought back to life realized what the man had done, and to bring its life back, many others had to be sacrificed…the revived Pokémon left the man, and he was alone from then until the end of time…"

By the end of the story, Ed was tearing up with a quivering lower lip. He sniffed and he started to sob out loud. "LIFE CAN BE SO CRUEL!"

"My word, I don't…" Double D could barely find the right words. "That story, it's so disheartening."

"Man, that killed the mood." Professor Scam muttered softly with a saddened face. "Dang."

"Young ones." The tall man asked. "You must get the key back; I beg of you. The fate of the world must not return to ground zero, for we'll all suffer eternal pain…like I have."

Lysandre turned towards The Cents. "That man that spoke just now, he is called AZ. For some reason, he had the very same key used to unlock the ultimate weapon."

Professor Scam growled at him.

"It's finally time, follow me to my chambers." Lysandre then walked past The Cents and proceeded back up the stairs. Confused, The Cents looked at AZ as Lysandre disappeared in the elevator.

Professor Scam looked a little startled. "So, what do we do about this guy?"

Double D looked down at him. "Eddy, it's best that we follow the man's wish, and retrieve that key."

AZ nodded. "I implore you. Forget about me, and save this world from that man."

"Roger dodger!" Ed stated. He grabbed his two friends and he proceeded away. "Come on, guys! We have to save us from excavation!"

"It's extinction, Ed." Double D reminded him as he and Professor Scam were both hauled by Ed up the steps, their behinds hitting the steps as he went on ahead.

"Alley-oop!" Ed tossed The Cents inside, and he followed inside, pushing the button. As the door closed, he kept a straight smile while Professor Scam and Double D recovered, and Professor Scam looked annoyingly at Ed.

The elevator doors soon opened, and The Cents proceeded out, with Professor Scam leading the charge. He looked left and right, and saw a hallway that reached around the corner. He pointed the staff towards his right, at the hallway with the corner. "That way, henchmen!"

Professor Scam led his henchmen up and around the corner and up the staircase, where they saw something up ahead. Running ahead, The Cents saw that there was an open chamber.

"Eddy, look!" As they ran, Double D pointed ahead, where the glass flooring tiles had orange lighting underneath. There was a great assortments of computers, and talking to Lysandre seemed to be a pudgy man with orange goggles and blue gloves.

"Oh look, a janitor!" Ed shouted.

"You idiot, that's one of those scientists that Lysandre's talking to!" Professor Scam scolded.

Up ahead, in front of a blue and orange button below a massive monitor, Lysandre conversed with said individual. "So Xerosic, I trust that you are aware of the plan being in motion."

Xerosic grinned. "Yes, sir. All of the calculations were placed, and with the Poke Balls and Pokémon needed where they were, we are set and ready."

"Hey!" Professor Scam's voice rang, and Lysandre and Xerosic turned and looked at The Cents approaching and stopping several feet away, with Professor Scam pointing at them. "You!"

Lysandre wasn't at all surprised; in fact, he looked amused. "You three, I still see that you're trying to stop me. Just know that one push of a button, and the ultimate weapon will be unleashed." He then ushered away towards The Cents and stood in front of them. "A chosen one must do what it takes to secure and change the future for the better."

"Oh no you don't!" Professor Scam pounced at Lysandre, but the man sidestepped and had Professor Scam slid forward along the glass tiling until he finally stopped five feet in front of Xerosic.

"Do not waste your time. If you wish to stop the ultimate weapon from resurfacing…" He looked back at The Cents with a glare. "Then you must make that matter happen here." He turned his head and he walked silently off down the steps.

Xerosic chuckled amusingly, getting The Cents' attention. "Well, well. I've heard so much about you three. You sure have made quite a name for yourselves."

Professor Scam unstuck his face from the flooring and looked up, seeing Xerosic before him. He stepped back towards The Cents, standing affirm. "Hey hold up!" Realization dawned upon him. "Why didn't you stop him while you had the chance henchmen?!"

"You heard Lysandre, Eddy. To stop the ultimate weapon from resurfacing, either of those two buttons are the solemn key." Double D warned.

"Correct." Xerosic confirmed. "One will halt the operations and shut down the system, and one will automatically unleash the ultimate weapon. You just have to worry about me."

Ed immediately stepped forward. "Fear not! For I shall buy time and allow you to push buttons!"

"We're counting on ya, lumpy!" Professor Scam pointed his staff at him to emphasize his point. "Double D, we better get on with this!"

"Fairly obvious, but I agree." Double D and Professor Scam both ran past Xerosic, who kept a grin on Ed.

Seeing Professor Scam and Double D off, it was up to Ed to stall for time. He pointed at Xerosic. "Surrender now! Or face my furry fury!"

"I see, so you're of muscle." Xerosic pulled out a Poke Ball. "I implore you to reconsider that fact. Go, Crobat!"

Out came a purple, bat-like Pokémon. Crobat had stubby feet, and showed a second pair of wings with greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. Crobat's ears were long and pointed, appearing to lack insides. His mouth was small and appeared to have constantly bared teeth. The eyes were yellow with red pupils.

"Oh cool, a four-winged bat, but I shall not have my blood sucked today!" Ed threw his offense. "I call upon you, Talonflame!"

Talonflame came flapping in the air, remaining in midair as Crobat was. "(Alright, I'm ready to put these guys' flame! Just say the word, Ed!)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Unleash your fury with Acrobatics!" Talonflame then followed his command, and he suddenly became a lot faster, and a multitude of afterimages were seen as he soared into Crobat, whom was unable to dodge the surprisingly fast attack.

Crobat was bombarded left and right, but Talonflame soon let up and returned to where he was in front of Ed. "(That should show you not to toy with us.)"

"(Smart mouth.)" Crobat figured.

Xerosic extended his arm forward. "Use Air Slash!" Crobat's wings lit up and flapped rapidly, unleashing a multitude of sawblades made of compressed air.

"Use Agility!" Ed shouted. Almost immediately, Talonflame zoomed about in a super-fast motion, circling around the Air Slash and a red aura encased him, increasing his Speed stat sharply. He zoomed about through the air, and Crobat could only keep track of so much.

While Ed was battling Xerosic, Professor Scam had tried to look back and forth as Double D was desperately looking for a manual. "Find one already!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying!" Double D called out. "Giving me pressure does not help in this situation whatsoever!"

Talonflame circled about as Crobat's Air Slash kept missing, and he was left to get physical. "Crobat, Steel Wing!" Crobat's four wings glowed a metal-gray color, and the Poison and Flying-Type went off after Talonflame. He shot forward, yet Talonflame ascended too quickly. He also shot up, yet Talonflame persisted and relentlessly evaded by flying about, with Crobat on his tail.

Ed pointed ahead. "Attack with Flame Charge!"

Talonflame changed his course and he went overhead briefly and shot straight down in a nosedive, coated in flames. "(You think you're flying in the air of good? Think again!)" He struck Crobat and both Flying-Types crashed into the ground below, a fiery explosion rushing about.

The smoke arose, and from above, Talonflame flapped back in the air, a red aura indicating his Speed increase. "(How did you like that?)"

Below, the smoke dispersed, revealing a dazed Crobat. He flapped and he ascended, albeit a little exhausted. "(You pesky little-I'll snare those feathers off yet.)"

"Cross Poison!"

Crobat crossed his four wings and made a massive, poisonous purple 'X'.

"Allow us to Me First!" Ed insisted.

Talonflame above crossed his wings, of which glowed poisonous purple. Both Pokémon slashed their wings, and their attacks went into the other, creating a purple explosion in the middle that quickly gave way.

Almost immediately, Talonflame was seen rushing through the clearing attack, leaving Crobat surprised to say the least. "(What?! No-th-that's too fast!)"

"Show them your fast flapping! Acrobatics!" Ed commanded. Talonflame let out a battlecry as he then made several afterimages and he dashed left and right around Crobat, and since he still didn't have an item, the attack did twice its original damage. Talonflame did one last upwards climb and Crobat fell backwards, plummeting and hitting the ground, fainted.

Xerosic sneered and he returned Crobat. "Okay, I admit that you got me there, and it seems I have no chance to make do for a Speed battle, so how about this…" He threw up his next Poke Ball, and out came his Malamar. "Fare against me now, you say?"

"(Bruahahahaha!)" Malamar laughed. "(Oh how splendid! I get fresh chicken for an appetizer!)"

Talonflame flapped suspiciously. "(You're even more insane than the three of them put together!)" He looked back down at Ed. "(And I have no idea why they're dressed as henchmen and villains, but whatever case, we're stopping you!)"

"(Oh?)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Attack with Flame Charge!" Talonflame cloaked himself in flames and then flew in a slant at Malamar. The attack was like a fiery arrow, and a small explosion of fire was dealt when it hit Malamar.

Xerosic grinned, extending an arm out. "Retaliate!"

A sudden tentacle arm lashed through the smoke, striking Talonflame across. The Fire and Flying-Type spiraled back into the air with a heavy scowl. He quickly regained balance, and took solace knowing that his Speed went up even more.

Malamar chuckled. "(Oh come now. That was rather obvious. You should know that this world is bound to mayhem!)"

"(You psychopath!)" Talonflame scowled.

Ed sparked something in his brain. "WAIT!" The sudden yell made Malamar and Talonflame turn towards him, surprised to say the least. "I have just thunk!" He pulled out Talonflame's Poke Ball and kept a grin. "Be resting for more evil ahead."

Like that, Talonflame returned to his Poke Ball, having no issues with Ed's plan.

"And just what do you have in mind, exactly?" Xerosic asked.

Ed held up a second Poke Ball. "This!" He threw it, and to Xerosic's Malamar's surprise, Ed brought out his own Malamar.

Ed's Malamar looked at Xerosic's Malamar with a determined expression. "(I am the true alien squid lord, fiend. You shall be shown no mercy if you fight against the good of us! Right, Ed…?)" He looked back and became momentarily startled. "(Uh…okay.)" Seeing Ed in his attire, it didn't make Malamar uncomfortable at all, but it did surprise him to say the least. "(Well, whatever. Ready! Wiling! And able!)"

Xerosic chuckled in amusement. "I see, a battle of the same species, but against good and bad. I'm dying to see what your Contrary can pull against my own." He pointed ahead. "Superpower!"

Xerosic's Malamar glowed a blue aura and he went charging after Ed's Malamar.

"Show them the true power we possess. Superpower!" Ed declared.

His Malamar also glowed a blue aura. The two Malamar then went at the other, and their right tentacles both collided. Just at that point, a ripple appeared between them, and the entire lab shook, and a small crater appeared under both Malamar.

Strong winds surged, leaving The Cents to fall over from the sudden shockwave of the colliding Superpower. Professor Scam looked back up at Ed to see him giving them as much time, but not much.

Double D got back up and dusted himself. "I'm afraid there's no use, Eddy." He regrettably informed. "There's no manual around here."

Professor Scam grumbled and facepalmed in frustration. "Oh great! Now what?!"

Both Malamar backed off and they both seemed rather unfazed. Their attacks did minimize the other's damage, and a red aura made their Attack and Defense increase.

Xerosic raised a brow. "Ah, see? Contrary is a splendid Ability. To turn bad into good. Malamar, use Payback." His Malamar's tentacle arms then glowed purple, and he went to attack Ed's Malamar.

Ed pointed ahead. "Block and hit them with our niceness!"

Ed's Malamar, understanding that he meant Return, swatted his left tentacle, making a pink heart upon contact with Xerosic's Malamar's right tentacle. A brief shockwave was committed, and Return won over, swatting the evil Malamar's tentacle aside and lashing his right tentacle and striking Xerosic's Malamar's side, making a large pink heart upon contact. Xerosic's Malamar shot towards his right, and yelped as he hit the wall.

"(How's that for an alien squid lord?)" Ed's Malamar said in retort.

"(Tch, so it seems I have competition after all.)" Xerosic's Malamar commented as he dislodged himself, finding his way back in front of Xerosic. "(But still, friendship won't be enough to save you now.)"

Xerosic grinned. "Ah, quite the damage you're dealing, but try and deal with Payback!"

Ed gave a pouty determined expression. "Duel with Night Slash!"

Xerosic's Malamar's arms glowed purple while Ed's Malamar's arms became dark purple. They both went after the other, and they met in the middle. At first, there was a sudden shockwave, very brief, and then the two went back-to-back, parrying the other's blow.

Xerosic's Malamar was keeping up with a smirk of twisted distortion, and Ed's Malamar was a plain and focused one, both seeing the difference and soon their tentacles were at a standstill, as if two swords were trying to overpower the other.

"Superpower." Xerosic said, and his Malamar glowed a blue aura. Ed's Malamar was caught in utter surprise and Xerosic's Malamar immediately got the upper hand, lashing both of his arms in an 'X' shape and winning the duel. Ed's Malamar fell back and skid with a heavy grunt, bruised from the heavy blow.

Ed looked with hands on his face. "My alien!"

Xerosic's Malamar stood with a grand smirk, a red aura indicating an Attack and Defense increase. He slowly floated and stopped in front of Ed's exhausted Malamar.

"(You'll never measure up to what Team Flare has in store. You should've went back into your Poke Ball while you had the chance!)"

"Superpower!"

"(You aren't even worth being called a squid lord!)" Xerosic's Malamar glowed a blue aura and he brought a tentacle down.

Ed's Malmar's eyes shot open at the sudden claim Xerosic's Malamar made. A sudden flash of Ed came to his mind; his stupidity, his kindness, and his love of comics and buttered toast; all of which Malamar remembered for less than a month, but those images gave him strength.

Ed's Malamar suddenly grabbed the incoming tentacle, despite how much stronger it was with Superpower. The sudden stop was of sheer shock to Xersic's Malamar. "(What? H-He stopped my Superpower…without a move?)"

"(You just crossed the line.)" Malamar retorted, slowly getting up and suppressing the tentacle. He gained ground and was standing with his spread feet. "(If there's one thing you need to realize, it's to not make fun of my bond with my trainer.)"

Ed gave a serious and crabby face. "If my alien is gonna beat yours and take the throne, then we'll use all the force in the galaxy to defeat you!" Ed pointed ahead. "Unleash the true power of Superpower!"

Ed's Malamar was coated in a blue aura, and he then lashed at Xerosic's Malamar.

Xerosic extended his arm out. "Don't take that! Use Superpower again!"

Both Malamar lashed their arms at each other, and their tentacles met at the middle, making yet another unsubtle shockwave that made an even larger crater in between them. The laboratory shook, and almost everyone lost balance as small bits of debris defied gravity.

Both Malamar struggled, and yet Xerosic's Malamar was suddenly losing ground. "(What?)"

"(When Ed and I battle, we bond! And that bond…)" He began to push with greater force. "(Is something you'll never understand!)"

Ed's Malamar lashed with all his might, the shockwave rumbling as he finally broke through the sudden stalemate with a critical hit. Xerosic's Malamar shot back and yelped in vile pain and crashed into the flooring, leaving a heavy dent. Xerosic looked in deep shock as his Malamar was overpowered, laying on the ground in unconsciousness.

Ed and his Malamar both smiled and jumped lightly in unison. "YEAH! WAIT A WIN, MALAMAR! YOU ARE THE TRUE ALIEN SQUID LORD!"

"(I am the true alien squid lord!)" Malamar parroted in satisfaction.

Xerosic stood in place as he was baffled. "A…Amazing." He stammered. "I have never seen a man and his Pokémon so in sync before." He returned his fallen Malamar and looked back at Ed, lighter in mood.

"Well, that was entertaining. Your Talonflame and Malamar surpassed my Crobat and Malamar. I see that I certainly can't stop you, so I take that you want to push the right button, right?"

"Ed! Tell him to tell us which one stops this thing!" Professor Scam shouted, unable to act with the red and blue buttons without a manual.

Xerosic looked back. "I'm right here you know. And as for the button-"

Ed suddenly appeared, of course with Malamar put away, in front of the buttons. "Oh let me, Eddy! I'm a great guesser!"

Professor Scam looked in disbelief at his minion. "You better hope it's right then, henchmen!"

Ed looked at Professor Scam with a neutral expression. "Do you think the blue button is bad this time?"

"How should I know? You're the one who said you're a good guesser!"

Double D interjected at that point. "Ed just might be onto something, Eddy." Professor Scam and Ed looked at Double D. "In this scenario, Ed may be considering Team Flare psychology. What I'm trying to point out is that Team Flare might consider red in a similar way to orange, so as to consider orange good, and blue its opposite."

Professor Scam looked puzzled for a few moments before he looked at his henchmen, pointing his staff to his nose. "You better be right."

Xerosic held up his index finger. "Uh, as I was saying-"

"Now to save the world!" Ed then made his choice, and pushed a button.

He pushed the red one.

Sirens flashed, and The Cents jerked up and saw the while room flashing red. They all turned and saw Xerosic smirking. Confusing and hysteria was all over the air.

"Well, as I was about to say, you three didn't realize that both buttons were rigged to initiate the ultimate weapon." He said flatly.

Double D looked in surprise and revelation. "Really?"

"I was about to push one before you three showed up. I built an extra just in case the other didn't operate."

Double D looked back at the buttons with more revelations while Professor Scam fumed and turned towards Ed. "So if we didn't push either, then…"

Professor Scam angrily pounced and stood on his friend's chest as he still stood up. "ED! YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The monitor above them suddenly flashed on, giving The Cents a view of Geosenge Town. Xerosic smirked as the red sirens kept going off.

The Cents backed up to see the whole view.

"Behold." Xerosic announced.

The middle of Geosenge Town showed the few houses that were beginning to evacuate. The three large stones in Geosenge Town's center were present. A sudden rumble shook the stones, making some small bits of rock fall off, and then the stones suddenly arose a few feet before they all completely plummeted into the earth below, leaving three big holes in the center of town.

A little dust cloud shrouded whatever was around, and more rumbling emerged, escalating in magnitude. A more violent rumble shook like crazy, and then a sudden shiny rock emerged, looking like a crystal. Giant rocks from below soared into the sky, sailing downwards and crashing onto Geosenge Town's ground.

The skies above were all clouded and swirled as the energy continued to converge in the center of the rising crystal-like weapon. The weapon continued to rise and was seen attached to a bunch of hardware wires at the bottom.

The weapon stood to be at least two-hundred feet tall, and the multitude of sides parted, and opening in front was a red energy. The center was now a red -tipped stem, and the sides slowly bloomed like flower petals, and began to part even more. The large rocks defied gravity, and the petals spun a bit before finally spreading apart fully, crashing onto the ground and desecrating all of the abandoned homes within the vicinity.

The large stones fell back down to the ground, and before them was a large, crystal flower-like weapon.

The Cents gawked at the monitor, and Double D almost passed out. Ed was beyond ecstatic.

"Whoa, too cool." He muttered.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Professor Scam muttered. "That was sick."

"I never imagined such a weapon existed." Double D muttered. "I've heard of atomic bombs, but this was unprecedented."

Xerosic chuckled some more as the sirens continued to go off. "Did you see?! The flower of death has bloomed! BLOOMED!"

Behind him, police began to infiltrate and ran towards a psychotic Xerosic.

"All shall perish! Team Flare shall be the survivors, and keep this world _beautiful_! The boss's dream shall be made a reality. Science…" Police began to surround him and he was getting suppressed as he yelled out maniacally. "SCIENCE! THE BEAUTIFUL WORK OF SCIENCE HAS MADE HISTORY! _SCIENCE_!" His maniacal laughter was drowned out by the various police suppressing him.

The Cents looked in sheer shock at just how crazy the calm man had become. Professor Scam looked at Double D. "Double D, please tell me you won't be like that."

Double D put his pink-gloved hand over his undershirt. "Rest assure, Eddy. I'll never go to such extremes."

"Boy, is science a blast or what?" Ed asked.

A few police looked over at The Cents and pointed at them. "You there! Don't move! We have questions for you."

"Uh oh! That's our que, henchmen!" Professor Scam concentrated and shot his Ray of Riches. The straight line of neon lights went past the police, who moved out of the way. Professor Scam let a maniacal laughter escape and he looked back at his henchmen. "Henchmen! To Geosenge Town!"

Professor Scam laughed as he made a break, using his Ray of Riches to make a straight line of access. Ed followed behind, and Double D was very reluctant. "Pardon us! Forgive us! We're so sorry!" He shouted as he passed by many officers.

As The Cents evacuated down the stairs, many police began to chase them. They kept on running until they made it in front of the elevator, and Professor Scam shot his Ray of Riches to gain ground and keep the police away long enough for Ed to press the elevator button and proceed inside with Double D. Professor Scam backed inside as he stalled for enough time, and The Cents proceeded up the elevator.

Upon reaching the top floor, Professor Scam went out first, followed by his henchmen. Many police turned their heads as they went down the stairs and made a break for the doorway of the Café. Professor Scam and The Cents made a break for it as the police chased them.

As they made it out to the main street, The Cents caught notice of the dark skies above.

"Eddy, now what?!" A startled Double D questioned as police chased them from behind.

Professor Scam got out a Poke Ball as he ran and out popped his Aerodactyl. The Rock and Flying-Type screeched swiftly as he sailed right by Professor Scam's side.

The Fossil Pokémon questioned Professor Scam. "(Just what happened, exactly?)"

The answer only came in the form of Professor Scam hopping onto his back. "BWAHAHAHA! We shall now make our escape on Aerodactyl! And stop Lysandre for good!" He declared, and then broke into another maniacal laugh as Ed hopped on as well. Double D suddenly found himself being chased and as Aerodactyl was beginning to ascend, he leaped and held onto his arrow-like tail, holding on for dear life as they soon found themselves in the sky, with Professor Scam's laughter in the winds.

The police all stopped, and one policeman in particular turned towards his radio.

"It's as you said sir. They're heading towards Geosenge Town." He whispered.

* * *

**In the air – Lysandre**

Sitting patiently in a chair at the back of a helicopter, Lysandre looked at the passing scenery. He had an earpiece and he heard the message full well.

He grinned. "As expected. Evacuate with the remaining forces for HQ and be on standby."

With that, the connection ended. Lysandre was left to smirk. "Well. This is surely more interesting than I had realized. Perhaps I should alert _them_." Putting in his earpiece again, he looked back at the passing scenery, a rather mocking smirk as the huge crystal was in sight.

"Yes, it's me." He talked into the device. "They're heading your way. You and the Kankers take your positions, and whatever you do, do not fail me."

Another smirk came across his face when he heard maniacal laughter from the phone.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Poison Powder, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Light Screen

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 49

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Ice Beam, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 39

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Night Slash, Razor Shell, Hone Claws, Fury Cutter

-Pumpkaboo (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Phantump (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Leech Seed, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Yawn, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, False Swipe, Bug Buzz

* * *

**Let me know how you guys liked this chapter. I may have been excessive with Professor Scam's Ray of Riches, but they'll dial down a bit, because next chapter's a fight you don't want to miss out on. Please leave a comment and review on how this chapter was to you. The Malamar VS Malamar was a good battle I made, because the title was from their Ability and their personalities. Again, let me know if you guys either laughed or were beyond awe-inspired.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving the Ed Edd n Eddy/Pokémon crossover!**

* * *

**Next Time: Bad Against Bad**


	43. Bad Against Bad

Chapter 43 – Bad Against Bad

**I'm not gonna spoil much of anything beforehand, so I'll answer some stuff.**

**TaitanoRules555: Well, technically, everyone knows Ed is an idiot, so it wouldn't be a big deal.**

**JGM16: Maybe, maybe not. Bwahahaha!**

**Thank you guys so much for your praise for this entire story and last chapter! On that note, I will say this. No one is getting a Legendary, I find that concept overrated and op to begin with, so no.**

**Enjoy this chapter please!**

**To Recap:**

The Cents ventured through Lysandre Labs and fought several scientists, where Professor Scam retrieved the Elevator Key soon enough and they ventured downwards to find a tall man locked up. They soon ventured into a chamber where Ed fought Xerosic and won with Malamar. Afterwards, Ed pushed the wrong button, activating the ultimate weapon. The Cents escaped the cops, again, and flew off towards Geosenge Town, where Lysandre told certain individuals there to get ready.

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Bad Against Bad**

Sarah and Jimmy, upon entering Laverre City, suddenly found themselves being trafficked into the Pokémon Center, without so much as an explanation. Soon enough, after talking to other Trainers, they learned about the problem and they sat in the lounge, where all the Trainers sat in front of the flat TV screen, showing an image of the ultimate weapon.

"What confound buffoon would shape such weapon to look like a doohickey of a weed? I ask you!" Rolf announced, though was more directed to the public than to Kevin.

"Dude, that's sick." Pointing at the screen, Kevin was just in deep awe at the ultimate weapon. The live footage from atop a helicopter was all over every TV screen around Kalos, as this was a life-threatening situation.

"Oh man, those poor people. Glad to know they evacuated the town sooner." Nazz remarked. "But still, why would that Lysandre guy do such a thing?"

A sudden squeal from Wilfred caught quite a few eyes. The pig was dragging himself in circles, and Rolf looked over and saw the squealing Wilfred panicking.

"Hey Rolf, pipe down that oinker over there!" Kevin belittled.

Rolf got up and tended to Wilfred, but rather than stop him, he took it as a terrible omen, as this happened before. Curiosity piqued, he had something in his gut tell him that something _big_ was gonna happen. He plucked out a chicken's cooked leg from his pockets and held it up to his ear, like a horn.

"Uh, Rolf? Y-You okay dude?" Nazz asked.

Sarah turned towards Jimmy. "The heck's his problem?" Jimmy's only reply was a shrug as they all looked back at Rolf.

Suddenly, Rolf became covered in fear, unnerving quite a few others. He swiftly zoomed up and looked at the shudders all around, shutting them immediately. He then got to the doors and surprisingly had boards and nails and hammered in rapid succession.

He then found the light switch close by. "HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!"

He flipped them off, the only light illuminating the Pokémon Center being the TV screen, showing the ultimate weapon.

* * *

**Geosenge Town – The Cents**

"Eddy, look!" Double D pointed down below the clouds to see Geosenge Town and the ultimate weapon. "Our destination is upon us!"

"Perfect! With Stonehenge Town completely deserted, we'll swoop in and find any clues leading to Lysandre here!" Professor Scam declared. He pointed his staff down at the ground. "Datta way, Aerodactyl!" Eddy's Aerodacyl screeched loudly in the air, and he descended with such great speed to match a plane. The Cents held on as their transportation moved rather fast, and Double D was getting a little sick.

They reached the ground at long last, and though Double D managed to stomach the last sudden flight, this one just didn't make the cut. He ran over to some nearby shrubs on the side of the abandoned Pokémon Center and let out the contents of his stomach.

Professor Scam turned away. "He'll get back to his feet in no time. Aerodactyl!" Professor Scam turned towards Aerodactyl, holding up his Poke Ball. "Return." His Aerodactyl went back inside his Poke Ball, without so much as a single whisper or mutter.

"Now then, let's…" Professor Scam turned the corner towards the front of the building, where the Pokémon Center was evacuated and empty, including Nurse Joy.

"Nurse has left the building, Eddy." Ed announced.

Professor Scam facepalmed, forgetting that _everyone _evacuated, including their chance of healing up.

Double D, having recovered, peered inside. "Well this sure is unfortunate."

"How are we supposed to heal our Pokémon now, huh?!" Professor Scam yelled.

Double D turned towards the distressed mastermind. "Calm down, Eddy. The answer is rather evident if you think about it." He began to step inside. "He'll simply heal our Pokémon with the Hyper Potions we've accumulated; and since the power is still on, we'll be able to make any necessary changes to our parties before approaching Lysandre once more."

Professor Scam made way inside, followed by Ed. Professor Scam silently closed the building curtains and shutters, closing the sliding door at last. Inside, they did just as Double D instructed. They got out their Hyper Potions and healed all around.

A few moments later. The Cents opened the sliding doors once more, with Ed having deposited Malamar for his Charizard. Almost immediately, they were seen by ongoing Team Flare patrols. Seeing at least five head towards them, Professor Scam led his henchmen away from them and into the area where the ultimate weapon was before them. They all saw some areas where they could possibly slip through, and Ed happily brought up a piece of house debris like a trapdoor.

The Cents dove in, and Ed brought the debris piece down. It was hollow inside, and left a hole wide enough for them to peer out, seeing the Team Flare grunts scout about.

"You see them?"

"No, they must have gotten way!"

"Quite standing there!" Another grunt ordered. "They can't be too far, find them and secure'em!" The grunt led the others away, leaving The Cents under the hollow rubble.

Professor Scam turned towards his henchmen, disregarding how spacious the area was, almost like a secret base. "They're gone, for now." He whispered.

"This is becoming increasingly risky fellows." Double D whispered. "We need to hurry and find Lysandre's base."

Peering out of the small openings of the other side of the debris base, Ed eyed the hill. "Guys look." He whispered with a smile. The Cents turned and peered through the same hole Ed looked through, seeing a field of debris, but beyond that was a hillside with a Team Flare Grunt guarding the bottom. "The hills have eyes."

"What's a Team Flare Grunt doing there…unless…" Professor Scam was beginning to have the feeling that the grunt was present to guard something, but it was a small notion. "Double D, plan. Now."

Seeing the guard, Double D had to figure out a sizeable tactic. "Hmm, I suppose that we could try…" He shuddered at the thought. "Swift and not so painful breakthrough?"

Professor Scam didn't give any rebuttal. "Sounds good to me! Ed?"

Ed held up a Poke Ball. "Oh goody!"

An outside view of the debris was seen. "Tyrantrum, come out and play!" A flash originated from inside the debris. The next second, it burst and reduced to rubble as Tyrantrum emerged with The Cents on his back, roaring high and mighty.

"YAHOO!" Ed cheered.

"BWAHAHA! Nice thinking!" Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead at the guard in the distance, whom was startled when seeing Tyrantrum. "Forwards!"

"Tyrantrum! To the evildoer!" Ed shouted.

"(Alright!)" Tyrantrum roared. He stomped his foot on the ground, and began his charge. "(I now see that there is true evil that shall be dealt with! Fall before me!)" He roared once more.

The grunt panicked at the ridiculous size of Tyrantrum, and he saw The Cents riding into battle. Though he had a Poke Ball out, he saw that Tyrantrum wasn't gonna stop.

"(Out of my way!)"

The grunt yelped and he jumped to the side, thudding as he saved his own skin. Professor Scam yelled with glee, which turned into a maniacal laughter as he held his staff up. Ed, riding the front because it was his Tyrantrum, laughed all the way, while Double D remained silent and nervous as Tyrantrum stomped up the hill.

The Rock and Dragon-Type stomped upwards, no stopping him. He continued on, despite the other Team Flare Grunts on his tail. He stomped his way up to a huge pile of stones that seemed to have had an elevator entrance.

The Cents slid off his back and looked back, seeing a few Team Flare Grunts barge up the hill.

Ed pointed at them. "Do not pass us! Tyrantrum, send the foul soldiers off with Rock Tomb!"

Tyrantrum turned around and was outlined in a gray energy. He raised his head up to the sky. "(Now to stop you cold!)" He brought his head down as multiple gray rocks were falling from the sky, and the Team Flare Grunts immediately turned and ran away as Rock Tomb hit the trail, bursting upon impact.

Using the Rock Tomb as temporary cover, Professor Scam led The Cents into the elevator by the push of a button. Ed returned Tyrantrum and he was the last one inside, barely before the doors closed.

Inside, everything was either a dim gray or black color, with overall lighting. In the center, there was a small stand with a few buttons and a lever.

"Well now, this is certainly something I didn't expect. The design is much more elaborate than the one in Lysandre Café." Double D said, him and the others walking and surrounding the contraption. He scrutinized it as best as he could, seeing the few buttons. "Well, this is where we descend, are you three ready?"

"Yeah!" Ed cheered.

"What kind of question is that?" Professor Scam asked. "Henchmen, to the underground! BWAHAHAHA!" He jabbed a button with his staff, and the elevator shook a little bit before the three began to feel themselves descending. The lights all around continued to rise, and The Cents looked around and saw the lights fade away above.

"My dream of going through a portal has come true." Ed said in awe.

"Silence, henchmen!" Professor Scam warned, pointing his staff at him. "We're approaching our stop." The lights began to slow down, and The Cents stood in place as the lights stopped, and they finally reached the bottom, where an elevator door was present.

Professor Scam crouched and twitched his fingers, eyes narrowing. "Be ready…"

The door then opened, and Professor Scam jumped and tumbled out, standing on his legs and pointing his dollar-sign staff at the area before him. "AHA! I caught you red-handed!"

He didn't take note of the area until after he announced himself. All around, everything was white, much like any respective lab or HQ. The walls were white, as well as the shiny flooring, though the large pathway they stood on was a light gray with lights edging; the center of the walkway ahead had the Team Flare symbol. On the sides of the area were various desktops and hardwire computers. Several scientists and Team Flare members present turned to look at Professor Scam.

The scientists and Professor Scam went into a huge standoff as neither party didn't budge. Double D and Ed both exited the elevator, seemingly unaware of the awkward feeling and the silence brewing.

Finally, Professor Scam looked irritated. "Oh come on. At least act surprised."

The scientists paid no heed as they turned away, back to their desks and scanning the residual energy present. The Team Flare Grunts did not see The Cents as a threat, as they merely turned towards the other and whispered. Their next response was of them walking away.

"Well, we can clearly see how effective our Alter-Egos are." Double D said sarcastically.

"Man, talk about a harsh crowd." Professor Scam muttered sourly. He pointed his staff ahead. "Well no matter! Henchmen, forward!" Professor Scam laughed as he led The Cents pass the bystanders and away up to the staircase, where at the top, looking down through the class, their foe stood waiting.

Lysandre had arms folded back as he peered down at the contraption at the far bottom, two shadowy figures seen as his smirk grew.

"Hey!"

Professor Scam's voice caught Lysandre's attention, though he feigned not noticing. He slowly turned back at them, seeing them in their personas, same as before. He smirked as he looked down at the three. "Well, well. Glad you three could make it."

Ed gave a determined pouty face while Professor Scam stood with his staff pointed at Lysandre. Double D stood as well, albeit not as demanding as the other two, but still showed now cowardice.

"I was wondering if you three would come, it looks like my informant was right after all."

"Informant?" Double D asked.

"The ultimate weapon's flower has finally bloomed from the ground. Do you not find its beauty captivating?" Lysandre asked. He then turned back towards the glass that oversaw two shadowy figures at the bottom. "The very weapon is drawing its power from the two Legendary Pokémon as we speak."

Professor Scam pointed his staff at him. "Like heck we'll let you do that"

Lysandre continued to look away and at the area far below. "Even with the resources and abundance of life being limited, people and Pokémon take up too much room." His fists clenched tighter. "Those who steal, whether it'd be money or power, shall obtain victory."

Double D took one step ahead. "But Lysandre. That's still a fools dream."

Lysandre looked back at Double D, his smirk turning into a frown. "Pardon?"

"Only the selected few other than Team Flare surviving is something that cannot be realized. It's foolhardy, not to mention irrational. The actions of doing so will leave you culpable and left to leave lives on your head!"

Lysandre raised a brow, spectating their Mega Rings on their left wrists. His eyes looked stone cold. "So tell me, were you fortunate enough to get your Mega Rings?"

The Cents looked at their individual Mega Rings and looked a little confused. Ed looked at his flippered foot, licking it like a cat.

"Professor Scam looked back up. "So? What about it?"

"You've been blessed with something you could keep to yourselves, yet not shared. When something isn't shared, fights would break out, and dominance would be established." Lysandre warned. "When dominance is established, those who lose would have to learn to survive without it. The only way to reduce all wars and conflictions in this world is to reduce the population."

This was nothing like Peach Creek. This was a scenario where the world actually rests on their shoulders. The Cents were only known for their power of entertainment in the cul-de-sac, always coming up with new scams, but ever since coming to Kalos, that was but a mere steppingstone to get where they are today. Funny as it was, Professor Scam and The Cents returned to become heroes in this story, though they didn't realize how drastic this was being played out, and yet the life and death scenario before them unfolded into a burden that three kids in their underpants with socks for masks must be obliged to.

Ed pointed at the fiend. "We have started out as small baby chickens, but we have sprouted delicious wings that let us soar through outer space, traveling galaxy after galaxy, with the help of the monsters that are our friends! Pokémon and us shall end your wicked death ray here!"

Lysandre remained silent as his eyes closed.

Something clicked within Double D. "That's right! Pokémon!"

Professor Scam looked back at his henchmen and at Lysandre. "Hey yeah!" He pointed his staff at him once more. "What about Pokémon?" He demanded.

A silence came about, and The Cents waited for a response, but what they got was something they had never expected. Tears. Lysandre was shedding actual tears while keeping himself composed. His silent tears dripped to the floor, unnerving The Cents.

"T-Tears?!" Double D exclaimed in surprised.

"Why the waterworks all of a sudden?" Professor Scam asked, lightening up a little on his authority.

Lysandre kept his eyes closed as the tears stopped. "Here's your answer." A short pause came and went. "Pokémon…shall perish. Humans and Pokémon may have worked throughout history, and it's with that reason, that they shall become inevitable tools of war and thievery."

The Cents stood in sheer shock. Pokémon enduring the same fate as humans was something that even Professor Scam found too shrewd for his character. Through the entire adventure, there was something changing. Professor Scam, as Eddy, only sought Pokémon as means of a key to beating Kevin, nothing more; yet, when time went on, and the more people and places he met, something began to go deep.

His pals also had this connection. Double D figured Pokémon as creatures that could be studied, and Ed only sought them as monsters to fight. As the days passed on, their connection to their Pokémon grew to one of trust to friendship, something that was to be treasured.

Professor Scam's Greninja was in that case long ago. At first, it was just a trust relationship, having low expectations of Eddy due to his behavior and shouting. But as they battled and evolved, the Water and Dark-Type shad omething sparked. They both grew a bond. One that was like the rest of the Pokémon. A bond of trust and comradery; it's like having an enlarged circle of themselves, a little group that was like family of sorts. If they lost them…

Professor Scam growled angrily at Lysandre. "Grrrrr."

Double D frowned, pointing a gloved finger at Lysandre. "Lysandre, I have many words to describe you. You are a man of wisdom, a man with a heart, but your convictions have taken a turn for the worst."

"Yeah! Even chickens lay better eggs than you ever could!" Ed declared.

Professor Scam pointed his staff at him once more. "Well we'll tell you this; ain't no way that your plan's gonna meet reality!"

Lysandre looked away. "I believe that my business isn't with you this time." He noted. "I think that we're done here…" He slowly turned his head and looked out, and The Cents curiously looked back and saw that the assistance and scientists were gone, having their things packed and seeing some chutes shut on the sides.

"The heck?" Professor Scam wondered. "What are they…?"

The Cents turned back around, seeing Lysandre walk through the doorway on the side, leading to the corridors down below. "I leave them to you." Were the last few words he said aloud before disappearing.

"Hehehehehehahahaha…"

A sudden low, maniacal laugh was echoing, starting from the ceilings. The laugh started low and began to dilate. The ill-omened laughter was of some odd vibe that began to unnerve them once again.

"Hyahahahahaha! BWAhahahahahaaaah!"

Professor Scam looked about, did Ed and Double D. The maniacal laughter began to escalate as the ceiling lights were dimming on the spot.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Out with it!" Professor Scam pointed his staff in random directions. "Where are ya! Show yourself!" He demanded. "Or my henchmen will do it for you!"

Though initially questioning Professor Scam's methods, Double D let the matter slide. Ed suddenly pointed up above, where the dim lighting was flickering. The maniacal laughter stopped, and The Cents suddenly saw a huge cushaw squash shoot down at them, almost their size. "Giant vegetables attacking!"

"I got it!" Professor Scam scooted in front and concentrated. He fired his Ray of Riches with a smirk, confident as his defense was enough and the squash was hit in midair, the mushy insides gushing and sullying the computers and flooring, leaving The Cents unscathed.

Professor Scam pointed his staff upwards once more. "Whoever's up there, prepare for your doom! BWAHAHAHA!" He taunted.

A latch suddenly opened, which was where the huge squash originated from. A shadow emerged, dropping down and landing before The Cents. The Cents noticed that the figure had a tattered cape, and the head was a gourd. Falling next to it was a hunk of wood with a mask.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure roared maniacal laughter all about, and The Cents stood their ground as the shadow over his figure faded away as he stepped forward, bringing his cohort with him.

Professor Scam's eyes widened a little. "What?! It's you!"

"Greetings, The Cents, or should I say, the Eds!" The Gourd announced, revealing himself. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" He then pointed at them. "So, Professor Scam, we'll see whose evil trumps whose!"

"Jonny?!" Double D questioned loudly. "What on earth happened to you?!"

Ed gasped. "Double D, look! It's another supervillain!"

The Gourd swiped his arm. "Jonny is no more! It is only The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard!" He retorted.

Professor Scam pointed at him. "Just who do you think you are?! Siding with the enemy! Your head must have been too fat from getting hit so hard!"

The Gourd's sinister smirk began to unnerve The Cents, and his eyes dilated. "…funny you should mention that. I wondered that very same question myself, long ago." He said. "True I was once Captain Melonhead, but he was good-for-nothing! ALWAYS being shown up by YOU! YOU!" He pointed at them viciously. "Timber has worked effortlessly, and together, our crime-thwarting days were put behind us!"

"The only crime committed here was you lending a helping hand in this apocalyptic cause." Double D said.

"SILENCE!" He held up a clenched fist. "Together, Timber and I shall rue you all! OUR REVENGE, IS HERE AT LAAAAAASSSST! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA!" He yelled and screamed in a laughing manner, his sinister and wicked self freaking The Cents out.

Ed leaned in towards Double D. "I think The Gourd's seeds have gone bad."

"Oh trust me, Ed. That's the understatement of the decade." Double D groaned.

Professor Scam got out a Poke Ball. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He pointed his staff at The Gourd. "Brace yourself, The Gourd! For I, Professor Scam, shall end you here for good!" He looked behind. "Henchmen! Quit slacking and follow me into battle!"

The Cents got out their Poke Balls and The Gourd raised a brow. "Oh really. That's how you believe everything'll be settled!" He pulled out three Poke Balls. "Well think again! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!"

"Get'em!" Professor Scam shouted. "Aerodactyl, come on out!"

"Lapras, I request your assistance!" Double D announced.

"Make them smell the odor of good again, Skuntank!" Ed roared out.

The Cents' Pokémon appeared before them. They all stood in wait as The Gourd threw his Poke Balls out. The first one out was his Crustle, whom snipped at The Cents.

The second one was a slender brown tree that had six roots, bent like spider legs. The inner body was black shadow covered by tree bark. Two large, crooked horn-like gnarls were on both sides of the head, and another smaller gnarl on the forehead, with a tuft of green leaves in the middle and a large, menacing dark-red eye below. There were two, thin upper arms and thick forearms, like the body, was made of black shadow covered with tree bark. Each upper arm had a single small spike or leaf. The forearms had a small branch before a large cuff of green foliage at the wrist, connected to hands with three wooden pincer spikes for fingers.

The last one was a bipedal, pumpkin Pokémon. Her body was a black pumpkin with two short, stubby feet. There was a face carved into the pumpkin, having triangular eyes and a half-circle mouth with a spike protruding from the top. Above the pumpkin was the head, which was tall, slender, and orange. At the top of the head was the face, which had yellow eyes and a small mouth with no nose. She was completed with peach-colored hair, which developed into arms. The top of her hair contained a crescent shape, which was peach-colored on the outside and black on the inside.

Crustle snipped once more. "(It's destiny that has brought us here, and it's destiny that shall decide this battle! For victory is our only destiny!)"

"(I AM TREVENANT!)" The tree shouted aloud in overdramatic fashion.

The pumpkin turned towards him. "(We know. You don't have to say it after coming out every single time.)"

"(NONSENSE! It is crucial for all who live in the world to know that TREVENANT was the one who did it!)" Trevenant reasoned.

The Gourd let out a maniacal laughter. He then pointed at The Cents. "Prepare yourselves! For by siding with Team Flare, we have gotten even more power!" His fist shook as it was still up. "This glorious truth was what made me side with Team Flare. They had all the wealth and power I desired for the retribution I had laid out before me! Now…" He pointed ahead. "Crustle! Trevenant! Gourgeist! Unveil your new power! BWAHAHAHA!"

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "HA! You aren't anywhere near as challenging as Captain Loserhead! You won't beat me today! Henchmen, attack!"

Double D shot a rubber glove out. "Lapras, use Ice Beam on Trevenant!"

Ed pointed at Gourgeist. "Skuntank, foul the evil pumpkin goblin with Toxic!"

Both of their Pokémon's' respective moves went shoot at their targets, and Professor Scam followed suit.

"Aerodactyl, hit that giant walking rock with Fly!" Aerodactyl heard the command and he flapped and ascended greatly, escalating to the top of the secret HQ, away from any attacks aimed for him. Ice Beam and Toxic went shooting away, yet Trevenant, Gourgeist, and Crustle weren't budging.

"…Yeah. Let's try that!" The Gourd spoke with Timber, immediately pointing ahead. "Gourgeist, Shadow Ball! Trevenant, Phantom Force!"

"(Here it goes!)" Gourgeist made a black and purple sphere in front and she shot the attack at the incoming Toxic, making them both collide into a small explosion in the middle.

"(WATCH! As I…disappear!)" Trevenant let loose a silly and wicked laughter up to the air as a bright purple hole opened up above him and he got sucked up, Ice Beam missing and hitting where he stood beforehand.

The Gourd yelled through the air. "Now, use Trick-or-Treat on Lapras!"

Gourgeist wailed as her arms flailed like drapes, and small white ghosts began to come out of his pumpkin's mouth. "( )" She wailed as the ghosts converged and Lapras was looked around and saw herself getting converged. She momentarily winced as the ghosts entered her body, making her shudder.

"(Lapras!)" Skuntank exclaimed. She angrily turned ahead. "(Hurry Master!)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Attack the ghastly pumpkin! Night Slash!" Skuntank heard the command and her claws glowed dark purple and elongated.

The Gourd pointed at Skuntank. "Crustle! X-Scissor!"

Crustle's claws glowed light blue, and he crossed them with an 'X' shape with magenta outlining took place. "(It's destiny that shall prove our strength is superior!)" He lunged ahead and his X-Scissor struck Skuntank's Night Slash, both attacks meeting at the middle with strong force. Skuntank grunted before she began losing momentum, and finally yelped as she was forced to withdraw and leap out of the way as Crustle's X-Scissor continued on. Crustle looked back at Skuntank and smirked, as the latter grunted in annoyance.

With them distracted, a bright purple hole appeared above Lapras as she was still left startled. "(Wait! What's-!)"

"(GYAHAHAHAHA!)" Trevenant's hardy laughter took place as he appeared out of the hole, slamming down on Lapras' head, causing a purple explosion that shook everything. Trevenant reared back into place along with Crustle, right beside Gourgeist.

"Lapras!" Double D shouted, seeing the smoke clear and Lapras was struggling as a lot of damage was taken.

Professor Scam grunted and he looked up. "Now Aerodactyl!"

"(You're gonna pay for that!)" Aerodactyl declared as he shot down with great speeds to match a rocket. His screech echoed and Crustle looked up, yet it was too late as Aerodactyl fell onto him, making a light blue burst of energy that erupted into brief smoke.

Aerodactyl flapped away and returned to starting position, and Professor Scam looked ahead, his staff before him. "Use Crunch on that tree!" The Rock and Flying-Types jaws opened wide, and the fangs inside elongated greatly. In a great speedy display, he charged after Trevenant. The Ghost and Grass-Type's eye widened as he was too slow and was bit into.

Crunch struck the wooden part of him, and he yelped in pain. "(HYAAAAHHHH! THE PAIN!)" He dramatically exaggerated.

The Gourd leaned in towards Timber. "…really?...now?...okay then." He looked back at the battle. "Trevenant, use Will-O-Wisp!"

Though feeling agonizing pain, Trevenant saw the opportunity. With Aerodactyl still crunching on him, he put his hands together and created a pink, dark blue, and light blue flame.

"(GYAHAHAHA! Prepare! For Trevenant shall ENFLAME YOU IN HIS FIERY WRATH!)" He brought it down. "(Take this!)"

Aerodactyl was swallowed in the blue flame, and his entire body was engulfed in the sudden assault. He was too careless and he got burned by Will-O-Wisp. Aerodactyl screeched as he jeered away, landing on his feet and wincing in pain as his flames turned to red and vanished.

"Grrrr." Professor Scam growled. "Man, he's been practicing. Step it up, henchmen!"

Ed looked ahead. "Skuntank! We must protect our comrades from the pain that they must endure! Attack the plants of wickedry with Flamethrower!"

Skuntank's mouth opened and she fired her Fire-Type move, the attack making way and Gourgeist stood in place.

"(Uh, well…I wasn't told to dodge, so…)" She covered up and felt herself getting a terrible searing burn as Flamethrower swallowed her, creating a fiery explosion, which quickly dissolved and revealed Gourgeist breathing heavily and wincing.

Through the pain, The Gourd smirked. "Hehehehehe. They fell right for my trap." He pointed maniacally at them. "Timber and I planned for this! Use Pain Split! NOW!"

Gourgeist then waved her arms, and Skuntank suddenly began to shudder. "(W-what is…)" She trailed off as she and Gourgeist both felt a strong sting surge through their bodies, their bodies having brown flashes that resembled attack blows. "(G-AH! M-my health, it's-GAH!)"

It was odd, for as Skuntank loss HP, Gourgeist gained some, their total HP was added up and divided between them. Both huffed as they seemed a little drained from Pain Split.

The Gourd let out a maniacal laugh. "See that?! That's the pain that WE felt!" He clenched his shaken hand once more. "And Timber and I harnessed it, making it what powers us!...huh?" He turned towards Timber, smirking. "…good idea! Hit'em hard and fast!"

Professor Scam shook a little as Aerodactyl was burned, and remembered from battling Double D that a burn lowered the Attack and caused damage, similar to poison. "Aerodactyl!" He called out.

"(Huh?)" The burned Rock and Flying-Type looked back at his trainer.

"We gotta save the world! This guy should be a piece of cake! Now are you gonna quiver like jellyfish, or are you gonna fly?"

Aerodactyl turned and looked back at his adversaries, growling. His wings spread, despite the wincing. "(NEVER!)"

Lapras, feeling that super effective Phantom Force from before, felt weak, but refused to go down until her HP said so. "(We need…to pull…together.)" She huffed.

Skuntank was still panting, but she got the message. "(She's all too right. We gotta show these freaks just who they're stinking with.)"

Professor Scam let out another quick laughter and pointed at The Gourd with his staff. "Prepare yourself, The Gourd! Henchmen! Let's clobber this psycho! Aerodactyl, Sky Drop on that tree!"

Aerodactyl got into midair. "(I'll hold off Trevenant long enough for you two to deal damage to the other two!)" He announced before zooming after Trevenant. Despite being burned, that didn't mean his Speed was affected. He swooped in at high speed and stopped in front of a startled Trevenant. "(You're coming with me, you root!)"

Aerodactyl used his talons and grabbed Trevenant by the horns. He screeched as he lifted him into the air, and Trevenant was not taking the situation well.

"(AAAHHHH! Unhand me you hooligan! Though it is I, TREVENANT! I shall not allow this to happen!)" But his claim was on deaf ears as he was hauled into the air above, leaving The Cents to handle Crustle and Gourgeist while they still could.

Ed pointed ahead. "Skuntank, Smokescreen!"

The Smokescreen fired from her mouth, and Skuntank engulfed Gourgeist in her black smoke, which made the Ghost and Grass-Type emit a blue aura that signaled her Accuracy decrease.

The Gourd pointed ahead. "NO MATTER! Crustle, Shell Smash!"

Crustle then dislodged himself from his shell, in which he showed himself to be a weird insect creature with a curved tail. He glowed white, and then crimson cracks formed all around him. They grew and grew until the cracks finally shattered the white all around, which showed Crustle glowing a blue aura, and then a red aura briefly.

"(Destiny may have been unfair, but retribution shall be before us!)" The Stone Home Pokémon announced.

"Gourgeist, Seed Bomb on Skuntank!" Hearing the command, Gourgeist floated in the air and inhaled, and then exhaled a vast barrage of glowing seeds that went spreading like wildfire after Skuntank.

"Skuntank, Flamethrower!" Ed shouted. The Poison and Dark-Type opened her mouth and fired her Fire-Type attack, the streaming fire being strong enough to actually suppress the incoming seeds and make way after Gourgeist.

"…that? Okay!" The Gourd looked from Timber towards the battlefield. "Crustle now! Rock Slide!"

Crustle raised his claws as he withdrew back into his shell of a home. Ripples emerged from the skies, and large, gray rock began to fall from the sky, apparently a couple feet below a hovering Aerodactyl. The Rock-Type move shot downwards, and Lapras and Skuntank both looked up and saw the attack coming down. Skuntank managed to jerk back and jump out of the way, dodging Rock Slide as the whole terrain shook from the falling rocks. Of course this action made Flamethrower stop, which left Gourgeist unharmed. Lapras moved her body about with little movement. She saw one rock falling atop and she mustered up enough physical strength to propel herself away and dodged in time.

"DRATS!" The Gourd cursed.

"(Bombs away!)"

"(HYYAAAHHHHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEE!)"

The Gourd and everyone else looked up and saw a screaming Trevenant falling from the air, everyone momentarily forgetting the Sky Drop happened previously. Trevenant screamed as he fell downwards.

"(VEGEANCE SHALL BE MIIIIIINNNNNEEE!)" He crashed into the flooring in front of everyone, shaking the ground a little. Lapras and everyone else winced at the brutal fall, and they all looked back up front as Aerodactyl descended back to the ground in front of Professor Scam, roaring aloud.

They all saw that despite the lowered damage, Sky Drop was still forceful enough to defeat Trevenant, who laid in a crater.

"CURSE YOU!" The Gourd yelled, he then turned towards Timber and then back ahead. "Do as Timber says, and use Shadow Ball!"

Gourgeist floated into the air and she fired a black and purple sphere at Lapras, of whom was still under the influence of Trick-or-Treat.

Ed pointed ahead. "Skuntank, allow no trespassing and attack with Night Slash!"

Skuntank's claws glowed dark purple and elongated; she effortlessly shifted in front and swiped her claws, slicing the Shadow Ball vertically in half as it passed on by, making the severed attack explode.

"(Now, it'll stink to be you! Master's wish is to have you hit with Night Slash, so shall it be!)" She crouched her legs and jumped into the air, lunging after the floating Gourgeist.

"Use Shadow Ball!" The Gourd demanded.

Gourgeist then readied her Shadow Ball, and she fired, but the attack's aim was off and it was seen moving past Skuntank's left, leaving no damage as it destroyed computer equipment.

"NO! I forgot Smokescreen!" The Gourd shouted. He watched helplessly as Night Slash raked diagonally downwards, dealing a strong blow to Gourgeist as she wailed and fell back. She zoomed in a slant and landed with a crash, making a loud thud as she laid on her back, unconscious.

"(Leave it to destiny to have me avenge them.)" Crustle stated. "(Have at me!)"

Professor Scam extended an arm out. "Aerodactyl, Crunch!" His Aerodactyl winced upon the burn, but he made a rebound as he shot ahead and readied Crunch. Crustle readied and crouched. At the last second, his powerful legs enabling him to jump ridiculously high, which surprised Aerodactyl as he passed underneath.

"(Ha! It seems you're not as quick-witted as I am!)" The Bug and Rock-Type shouted from above, yet little did he realize, from where he was would be bad news.

"What's that?" The Gourd asked Timber. "…WHAT?! NO! CRUSTLE! HURRY AND FALL ONTO LAPRAS! SLASH!"

Crustle heard The Gourd's warning, and he looked down at Lapras and his huge claws glowed white and elongated. He began to fall down onto her.

Professor Scam pointed upwards. "Henchmen! Attack!"

Double D let the order slide and he pointed ahead. "Lapras, Brine!"

Ed pointed ahead as well. "Unleash the power of Flamethrower!"

Both Lapras and Skuntank reeled their heads back and brought them forward, and together fired a unison stream of fire and saltwater that headed after a falling Crustle. Crustle's eyes widened as he wasn't gonna make it, and he found himself screaming in agony as he was swallowed in Brine and Flamethrower alike. _'(Destiny is so cruel.)'_

He was engulfed in a brief explosion of fire and water, in which The Gourd was unsuccessful in realizing that midair was when Crustle was vulnerable. He toughed it out as Crustle fell down to the floor with a crushing thud, fainted.

Professor Scam let out a maniacal laugh. "BWAHAHA!" He pointed his staff at his enemy. "You see? I told you Captain Melonhead would put up a better fight!"

The Gourd shook angrily as Professor Scam was riling him up, a hardy laughter escaping. Double D, however, took a more cautious route.

He looked at Professor Scam. "Eddy, I don't think it's wise to disconcert him. You might make him even more mad."

"Oh, don't worry…" The Gourd's ominous tone as he returned his Pokémon even made Professor Scam stop. "I'm past the point of anger. I WANT RETRIBUTION!" He pulled out two fresh Poke Balls and one Ultra Ball, and the feeling The Cents' Pokémon were getting was unsetting.

"(This isn't good.)" Aerodactyl muttered.

"(Yeah, we're already hurt badly from before. Let's hope either we're switched out or these next three are easy.)" Unfortunately for Lapras' statement, her wish did not come true as The Gourd, and somehow Timber as well, threw the capsules that contained the last three.

Out before them was something that startled The Cents greatly. Professor Scam almost dropped his staff upon seeing what The Gourd and Timber had sent out.

"Goodness." Double D muttered.

"Oh, cool." Ed muttered.

Out came The Gourd's Chesnaught, who looked rather grumpy. "(GYAH! Retribution shall be our calling card!)" He announced, breaking into a hardy laughter.

The next one that came out was The Gourd's Barbaracle. Barbaracle was what Binacle had evolved into. Barbaracle was a creature whose body was of two gray rocks connected by an orange, segmented waist. Two Binacle had multiplied into seven, giving Barbaracle two legs, four arms and a head that was like a clawed hand, with a thumb on the right cheek. The arm and leg Binacle were orange with a single brown stripe, and had brown 'hands' with three claws each. The four arms had a single eye in each palm. In place of an eye, each foot had an orange four-pointed star-shape.

Barbaracle looked at his adversaries in an unfriendly manner. "(Who's the wise guy bringing me these sellouts!)" He asked in a very nasty tone.

The Gourd's last choice was his Abomasnow, who stood before everyone, and unfortunately Snow Warning was beginning to take effect, in which everyone but Lapras were being bombarded by small pelts of ice.

Abomasnow raised his arms as he looked out at The Cents. "(To think that I'd be working for a human…hey?)" He looked out, his eyes narrowing. "(Hold the phone. Aren't those the guys from before?)"

Professor Scam composed quickly and stood in stride, though used his cape to shield from the falling ice. "Like The Cents will be hesitant against bigger opponents than before!"

"Little things come in huge packages!" Ed stated.

Double D composed as well. "Now Jonny, we can't seem to understand your exact dilemma. If you just let us, we-"

"SILENCE!" The Gourd yelled. "Timber and I came way too far to be outdone by you three again! You shall no longer rob any justice from us, because now we can do this…" He smirked evilly as he held up his left wrist, which glinted in the dim lighting.

Upon recognizing it, Professor Scam became startled. "Wait, you can do that too?!"

"The Kankers and now Jonny? Just how can Lysandre provide all of this?" Double D wondered.

"Not good, guys." Ed warned, the ice pelting him seemingly ineffective.

"ABOMASNOW! SHOW THESE THREE THAT OUR REVENGE IS AT ITS PEAK!" The Gourd screamed.

Abomasnow felt a strong reaction from his Abomasite and he looked back The Cents, a regretful look plastered on his face. "(Well guys, I'm sorry I have to do this to ya. I really am.)" He said in honesty.

"(SILENCE! AND MEGA EVOLVE FOR ALL THAT HAD BEEN WRONGED!)" Chesnaught demanded, grunting as ice kept damaging him.

Abomasnow sighed and watched as light waves were emanating from himself.

"Abomasnow! Mega Evolve!" The Gourd screamed. He broke into a maniacal laughter as his senses had gone crazy, and his creepy laughter never stopped as light waves broke out, and Abomasnow's Mega Stone began to emit white light waves of their own, which trailed back to connect with the light waves of the Mega Ring. Even as Abomasnow began to change, The Gourd's laughter still went on, even more maniacal and obnoxious as ever.

As to where The Cents' Pokémon were greatly unnerved, Chesnaught chuckled lowly while Barbaracle grumpily sneered.

They all watched as Abomasnow got to all fours, and his fur became frillier, and two massive icicles jutted out. When the light exploded, in which everyone covered up, they saw that the trees on his back grew into huge ice shafts. The fur became longer and shaggy, primarily around his head. Green fur or sprout remnants surrounded the base of the large icicles on his back, while white fur covered the middle.

Mega Abomasnow's Mega Evolution let out a weak yet very frigid shockwave all around, which dropped the temperature greatly. Professor Scam began to shiver, as did his henchmen.

"Geez! I knew this guy was cold, but come on!" Professor Scam complained.

"I forgot of S-S-Snow Wa-Wa-Warning." Double D notified. "Everyone except Lapras will sus-sustain damage."

The Gourd laugh maniacally once more, seemingly unaffected by Snow Warning, as was Timber. "This cold is nothing! It's nothing compared to the coldness that I felt when my justice was taken from me! Now, freeze! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAH!"

Ed shivered, but he looked ahead. "G-Guys!"

"I'm already on it!" Professor Scam exclaimed. "Aerodactyl, hurry and use Fly!"

"NO! Ice Shard!" The Gourd intercepted.

Abomasnow crystalized the air all around him, and the crystals turned into ice. Mega Abomasnow roared into the cold, pelting air as it continued to course about, and the chunks of ice went shooting like bullets after Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl was caught surprised and was shot continuously, being pelted by the attack. The super effective move made the Flying-Type shoot back into a stumble.

"Hold on! Hurry!" Professor Scam shouted. Even with the burns that Aerodactyl accumulated, he still had enough strength to follow through with the attack. He soared upwards and into the pelting snow, feeling nothing but searing burns and frigid snow.

"Hurry Lapras!" Double D implored. "Use Ice Beam on Chesnaught!"

Lapras opened her mouth and she fired her chilling beams after Chesnaught, but the Grass and Fighting-Type only smirked.

"Spiky Shield!" The Gourd commanded. Chesnaught chuckled lowly as he put his forearms ahead, and a green shield with spikes arose. The Ice Beam shot at the shield, which was unsuccessful in penetrating. The Gourd smirked as Ice Beam was blocked, and he moved his arm in another arc. "Barbaracle, Shell Smash!"

"(Yeah, yeah!)" He grumpily complied. He glowed white, and he was cracking up with crimson cracks. The white finally shattered, and Barbaracle was shown to be flashing a blue aura and then a red one.

A violent screech from above caught everyone's attention, and Mega Abomasnow and everyone else looked up and saw Aerodactyl shooting down after Mega Abomasnow.

"Yeah, after him!" Professor Scam shouted.

"OH! I wanna hit too! Skuntank, use Night Slash on Barbaracle!" Ed commanded. Skuntank then ran ahead after her opponent and her claws glowed dark purple.

"Chesnaught, defend Mega Abomasnow! Spiky Shield!" The Gourd shouted, unaffected by the cold.

"(Oh no you don't!)" Chesnaught jerked in front and his Spiky Shield activated once more. Aerodactyl's eyes widened as it was too late. He crashed into the shield, in which a formidable shockwave went about, yet Aerodactyl slowly fell back from feeling Spiky Shield's effect of physical moves, but was still okay.

"Lapras, hurry and advance with their defenses down! Use Ice Beam on Chesnaught!" Double D's Lapras then fired her Ice Beam. She shot the frigid attack, but didn't expect what was coming next.

"Barbaracle, block with Razor Shell! Chesnaught, Seed Bomb! Mega Abomasnow! BLIZZARD!" The Gourd screeched. In response, Barbaracle's claws glowed and extended outwards, making two glowing blue blades that crossed over the other. He let out a grunt as he crossed them, which stopped Night Slash and Skuntank shot backwards in the air, screeching as she felt a lot of pain.

Skuntank tumbled in front of Lapras as her Ice Beam missed when Chesnaught shifted right and Mega Abomasnow jumped out of the way, which left a small geyser of ice in place. Chesnaught opened his mouth and let loose a barrage of glowing seeds, in which Lapras had no time to counter. When she was hit, the Water and Ice-Type yelped in extraordinary pain while in a green explosion, swallowing up Skuntank as well.

"(NO! GUYS-!)" Aerodactyl was caught off guard as Mega Abomasnow let out a scream into the winds, and he opened his mouth.

"(Sorry, but GO DOWN!)" He shouted, and a maelstrom of snow closed the distance very quickly, and Aerodactyl saw that this covered up everything, making it impossible to dodge. Aerodactyl screamed as he was shot by Blizzard, as were the other two, making an icy green explosion that expanded and The Cents screamed as they flew off in random directions, either hitting the floor on their faces or hitting computer equipment.

The Gourd laughed maniacally as he watched through the explosion and Snow Warning, looking at The Cents and how dazed they were as ice continued to pelt down. "You see?! How does it feel to be so useless?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

The Blizzard stopped, and the explosion was gone. The Cents groaned as they tried to get back up, their heads throbbing. "Ohh, my aching…!" Professor Scam looked ahead and had wide eyes. His Aerodactyl, Double D's Lapras, and Ed's Skuntank were all lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in frost.

He and The Cents got up, albeit stumbling a little, and they returned their defeated Pokémon. They all then heard The Gourd laughing once more, which got on Professor Scam's nerves.

"NOW! FEEL THE DESPAIR!" The Gourd screamed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Professor Scam screamed out, which made The Gourd stop and then Snow Warning finally came to a stop. "Henchmen, hurry and take those three out at once!"

Double D was hesitant. "Eddy, those three are very formidable, in case if you were paying attention."

"Tell me something I don't know." Professor Scam retorted. "I'm saying that we should bust out that combo again. Lumpy here has his Charizard with him."

"And he's reporting for duty." He said.

"Whatever you're babbling about, it shall not work!" The Gourd retorted loudly. He reached into his cape and swift pulled out and shot out small bottle gourds at The Cents. They all dodged and moved as the hard gourds trashed the equipment behind them.

Double D covered his head as he landed on the floor and he opened his eyes to look ahead. "Very well! Hurry! Hurry!"

Professor Scam smirked as he stood up, a Poke Ball ready. "Henchmen! Let'em have it!" He threw his Poke Ball. "Venusaur, go!"

"Blastoise, I request your assistance!" Double D shouted.

"Charizard, defeat The Gourd!" Ed called out.

All three Kanto Starter Pokémon came out and back in action, the sudden appearance of them making The Gourd lose his smirk. Venusaur was the first to speak. "(Well guys, it looks like we're back in business.)"

"(Yes, this is quite nostalgic. Remember the Poke Ball Factory?)" Blastoise reminded them.

Charizard chuckled. "(Keh, those wimps got what came to them. Let's see what kinds of damage we can do against these guys.)"

The Kanto Starters looked back at The Cents, with Venusaur and Charizard raising brows in questioning of the attires, but allowed it to slide. Their priority was defeating The Gourd after all. They quickly took notice of the predicament and they both stepped ahead.

"So it's those three, huh?" The Gourd sneered. "Timber and I won't lose to them! We know their Types, and we have a foolproof plan!" He pointed ahead. "Now, Stone Edge on Charizard, Barbaracle! Chesnaught, Grass Knot on Blastoise! Mega Abomasnow, Ice Shard on Venusaur!"

Barbaracle let out a battlecry as he jabbed his claw into the ground. A slight shake happened before large stones erupted underneath. Charizard quickly took flight into the sky and evaded Stone Edge, allowing the attack to retreat back into the ground.

"Blastoise, shield yourself and Venusaur with Protect!" Double D commanded.

"(I'll cover us!)" Blastoise rushed right in front of Venusaur and pulled up a turquoise shield as Chesnaught stomped on the ground and a series of twirling vines shot upwards after Blastoise, but the attack was stopped by Protect, as was Mega Abomasnow's sudden Ice Shard.

Venusaur looked up at Blastoise. "(Thanks for the save.)"

Blastoise looked back down. "(That's what a team is all about.)" He looked up to Charizard. "(Charizard, you okay?)"

"(Don't worry. I'm fine.)" The vile-toned Fire and Flying-Type responded. "Now, let's say he poke some holes into their boat!)"

Professor Scam held up his Mega Ring, which glinted briefly. "Alright! Henchmen! We're going all out!"

Double D and Ed both held up their Mega Rings as well. "Desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose." Double D muttered.

Professor Scam laughed evilly, but in a good way, as he tapped the Key Stone, the glints turning into waves of light. "Venusaur…"

"Blastoise…"

"Charizard…"

"MEGA EVOLVE!" The Cents all emitted light waves from their Mega Rings, in which the Kanto Starters' Mega Stones reacted. They all connected to their respectful trainer's light waves, and they began to undergo their transformations, which made the ground shake from the force of all three Mega Evolving at once.

They all changed their figures, and upon their lights exploding, three shockwaves made the room shake. The Gourd used his cape to cover up as he looked back once the shockwaves stopped. He hissed evilly as The Cents used Mega Evolution.

"(Okay, let's handle them all individually if we can! I can take Barbaracle, but I'll be sure to handle his physical prowess!)" Mega Venusaur warned.

"(Then that leaves Chesnaught and Mega Abomasnow to us!)" Mega Blastoise announced.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Mega Venusaur, attack that mollusk with Poison Powder!" Mega Venusaur let out a roar as he tensed up and released a sparkling purple powder that went across everyone, clouding up Barbaracle's area. Barbaracle jumped when the area was growing thin and dodged the poisonous cloud, thanks to his increased Speed and offense.

"Now! Skull Bash on Mega Charizard!" The Gourd commanded.

"(I'm on it already. Can it.)" He lowered his head and a red aura encased his body as his Defense went up.

Double D extended his arm out. "Mega Blastoise, use Water Pulse on Mega Abomasnow!" Mega Blastoise then stood affirm and three spheres of water emerged from each individual cannon. They all shot at Mega Abomasnow, who only sneered as the attacks went his way.

"Oh no you don't!" The Gourd shouted. "You itches need to be scratched! Chesnaught, Seed Bomb! Mega Abomasnow, Blizzard!"

Mega Abomasnow opened his mouth and took in a deep breath, as that happened, Chesnaught shot a barrage of seeds just like before, attacking Water Pulse and intercepting the attack due to Type advantage. There was a brief explosion, but then it quickly dispersed when a sudden Blizzard went streaming through. The attack went after all three Mega Evolved creatures, yet they all didn't seem moved.

"I GOT IT!" Ed bravely shouted. "Mega Charizard! Flamethrower!"

Mega Charizard's mouth erupted with blue flames that went shooting out at the incoming Blizzard. It was intense blue flames that went colliding into a cold Blizzard, which actually shocked The Gourd.

"No…NO!" The Gourd screamed, seeing Blizzard losing terribly to Flamethrower. "Barbaracle! Skull Bash! NOW!"

"(I KNOW!)" Barbaracle, fully charged, went lunging with such speed and went head first. Mega Charizard was unable to move due to him using Flamethrower, and he felt a searing pain as Barbaracle rammed his fist-like head into his abdomen. The reaction made Mega Charizard gawk as his Fire-Type move was stopped, and Mega Abomansow looked with ease as a large ripple was seen and Mega Charizard shot backwards and crashed into computer equipment, making the ground shake.

"Mega Charizard!" Ed shouted in worry.

"Heh, that was close. Luckily Timber reminded me of your increased fire power." The Gourd sneered. He pointed ahead. "Now, Chesanught use Seed Bomb on Mega Blastoise!"

"(Try and stop this!)" Chesnaught exhaled his attack, glowing seeds shooting relentlessly at Mega Blastoise.

"Oh no you don't! Mega Venusaur, Petal Blizzard!"

"Quick Mega Blastoise, Protect!" Double D shouted.

As Mega Blastoise created his shield, Mega Venusaur let out a loud battlecry. Multiple pink petals began to surround Mega Venusaur. _'(Let's hope this works…)' _The number of petals escalated until a tornado of pink petals surrounded him, and said tornado began to expand, swallowing a shielded Mega Blastoise, and also engulfing Chesnaught and Mega Abomasnow; the Seed Bomb from before also began to get reduced to nothing.

Inside the raging blizzard of pink, Mega Abomasnow grunted and skidded back a little. "(Nnngh! These guys are a lot tougher than what I remember.)" He grunted.

Chesnaught stumbled back, but only felt a constant push and shove, nevertheless sustaining little damage due to his high Defense.

When the Petal Blizzard began to settle down, Mega Blastoise raised his Protect, and heard Double D's call. "Mega Blastoise, Water Pulse on Barbaracle!" Mega Blastoise aimed at Barabaracle and he let loose his Water Pulse, which zoomed after him and struck him in the thin abdomen, making a large blue explosion.

"(GRAAAAHHH!)" Barbaracle crashed backwards into the ground, dust flying about.

The Gourd shook angrily and looked back at Timber. "Really?...all or nothing?...Okay buddy, let's do it." He turned back ahead to face The Cents once. "Get up, everyone! Sick'em! Chesnaught, Body Slam! Barbaracle, Stone Edge! Mega Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!"

All three Pokémon heard their derange trainer's commands, and Barbaracle jabbed the ground once more, sending stone columns after Mega Blastoise. Chesnaught jumped up into the air and began to come down on Venusaur. Mega Abomasnow let out a harsh growl as his right forearm was covered in green energy that took the form of a stump. He then rushed after Mega Blastoise as well.

Ed pointed ahead. "Mega Charizard, attack the frost goblin with Fire Fang!"

Equipment laid on the floor where Mega Charizard laid in, buried underneath the damaged equipment. Equipment suddenly erupted and flew in random directions, and Mega Charizard was seen shooting up in the air and looking down at Mega Abomasnow as he slowly advanced as fast as Stone Edge.

"(Choke on this!)" Mega Charizard opened his mouth and blue flames erupted inside. He shot like a Mach rocket as Mega Abomasnow closed the distance. His Fire Fang bit into the stump, in which caused Mega Abomasnow to widen his eyes.

'_(F-Fire-Type…?!)' _Mega Abomasnow realized that with Mega Charizard being a Fire and Dragon-Type, and with Wood Hammer being a Grass-Type move, he was pretty much doomed. The stump burst in a fiery explosion, making Mega Abomasnow scream as he skidded backwards, grunting heavily.

Chesnaught crashed onto Mega Venusaur, causing a small crater to be made at his feet. The Grass and Poison-Type felt the sheer weight of Chesnaught, but he was able to suppress him as he whipped his head up, making Chesnaught jump off and skid backwards.

As Stone Edge advanced, Double D pointed at it. "Mega Blastoise, use Water Pledge as an interception!"

Mega Blastoise then stomped his foot, in which a large column of water began to advance in a straight line, which met the ongoing stones. The Water Pledge and Stone Edge erupted in place, and there was a silver explosion from the two colliding, cancelling the other out.

Mega Charizard landed back in his spot, right next to Mega Blastoise. "(So, thinking what I'm thinking?)"

"(Yeah. And you, Mega Venusaur?)" Mega Blastoise turned his head to look at Mega Venusaur, who seemed well enough to respond.

Mega Venusaur nodded. "(Yeah, let's finish this in one go!)"

"HENCHMEN! FINISH HIM!" Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Mega Venusaur! GRASS PLEDGE!"

"Mega Blastoise! Finish this heinous quarrel with Water Pledge!" Double D shouted.

"FIRE PLEDGE AND MELT THE EVIL OMENS BEFORE US!" Ed screamed.

The Cents' Pokémon all let out powerful roars, which shook the ground greatly. They all simultaneously lifted up their feet and they pressed on the ground as one. At that exact instant, the ground began to quake violently as it cracked when Grass Pledge, Water Pledge, and Fire Pledge all shooting up in a rapid series up at The Gourd's Pokémon.

"Buddy, what do we do?...WHAT?! WHAT DO MEAN WE CAN'T BLOCK?!" The Gourd looked back in utter worry and sweat as the three columns began to converge and Mega Abomasnow, Chesnaught, and Barbaracle all went wide-eyed as their apparent demise flashed before them.

"NO…NOOOOOOOO!" The Gourd screamed. "MY RENEGE, IT'S-"

Down below, in the corridors that led downwards, Lysandre walked along, accompanied by a few admins. He was walking along idly when his eyes widened as he heard a powerful explosion from above, and the entire corridor shook violently, causing all of the admins and grunts in the vicinity to panic and get to a knee. Lysandre, however, remained calm.

He closed his eyes as the rumbling was coming to a close and sighed. He looked down at the ground in distaste. "Well…I guess that was it." He reached into the object in his ear. "This is Lysandre here, I'm contacting the Kankers…yes…it would seem that The Gourd was of no match for them…you were right, underestimating them was a huge setback." He smirked. "Be ready."

Back above, The Cents coughed as the smoke cleared. When it did, it showed the Kanto Starters all looking out with determined and serious expressions.

The entire HQ vicinity was reduced to nothing. The equipment in the space behind was nothing but ash, and scorch marks were seen on the floors and walls all around. Everyone saw that The Gourd was tattered, and his cape was cindered on one side. His gourd helmet was still in one piece, but just barely. His Chesnaught, Barbaracle, and now normal Abomasnow laid on their backs, fainted.

Timber was seen lying down next to The Gourd. "Timber? Plank?" The Gourd picked up his wooden pal. "Come on pal! Wake up!" But to him, Timber was unconscious. He sank to his knees and looked as though he was gonna breakdown any second.

The Cents stood silently in victory, as did their Kanto Starters. Professor Scam and the others watched their Pokémon revert back to normal, and conversed.

"(Well, that takes care of them.)" Venusaur stated.

"(True. Still, they took longer than we had anticipated.)" Bastoise said.

"(No matter, they still crumbled like tissue paper.)" Charizard noted.

"Return." The Cents immediately returned their Pokémon, and they looked on as The Gourd shakily returned all of his defeated Pokémon as well. He continued to look down in a sulking manner. He looked back and Timber was coming around.

The Gourd picked him up again. "Buddy, it's me…no, we…we lost. Even after that hard work, Team Flare wasn't enough…"

Professor Scam turned towards his pals. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"But Eddy, what about The Gourd?" Ed asked.

Professor Scam grabbed his two henchmen by the wrists. "Forget him! We got bigger problems to worry about! We gotta head for that corridor, asap!" Professor Scam and The Cents rushed on past The Gourd, not noticing that as his head was looking down, his face twisted even more cynically than ever.

"Come on! Surely Lysandre isn't too far off from here-!" Professor Scam was halted when a misfired squash had hit the wall next to the corridor. The Cents turned back, and saw that The Gourd held up Timber, both looking with seething rage.

"You…" He growled. From inside his cape, strapped to his back, he pulled out a double-headed staff with two calabash on both ends. "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER! HRAH!" He angrily lunged after Professor Scam and The Cents, who were caught surprised by this sudden assault.

"HAAHHHH!" Professor Scam screamed and held up his staff as The Gourd tackled him. Both him and Professor Scam went tumbling down the corridor stairway, hitting the steps continuously.

Double D quickly panicked. "Hurry, Ed!" Ed followed behind as he and Double D raced down the corridor, quickly making haste to catch up to them.

Professor Scam fell on his back once hitting the floor, his dollar sign end staff intercepting The Gourd's staff. The Gourd hissed down at Professor Scam as he was filled with vengeance. "This revenge shall be mine!"

"What revenge?!" Professor Scam flipped over, now on top and having his staff pushing down on The Gourd. "We didn't do nothing wrong! That vegetable on your head is just too heavy for you!"

"SILENCE!" The Gourd turned over once, which caused Professor Scam and The Gourd to start tumbling down another flight of stairs.

"EDDY!" Double D and Ed finally caught up, only to see them fall down again. They both looked up the flight of stairs that they came from and saw Timber toppling down each step until a hitch made him go airborne, flying right into Ed's face.

"AAHHH! THE TOOTHPICK OF DARKNESS IS ATTACKING!" Ed screamed as he stumbled against the wall, Timber still on his face.

"Um, Ed?" Double D said.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Ed?"

"…yeah?" He turned towards Double D, still having Timber on his face.

"Just lightly take him off."

"Uh…oh yeah!" Ed used his gloves and he grabbed Timber the Dark Shard, he held him far away, and saw that despite the few scorch marks, he was okay.

Double D looked away. "Well making Plank a prisoner of war isn't the best way to go, at least we can stop Jonny from his downward streak without inanimate influence." He looked down, but he was stricken with shock when grunts and admins were attending the sudden brawl at the bottom of the flight of stairs. "Goodness gracious! Ed! Come on!" He raced downwards, and Ed, holding Timber, went on with pursuit.

Professor Scam parred his staff like a fencer would, backing The Gourd away, yet he didn't back down as he swatted his calabash staff and stopped Professor Scam's staff, moving him back and beginning to overpower him.

"VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!" The Gourd screamed into his face, with Professor Scam leaning back as he was losing ground. "I don't want some petty apology after this! I want you to scream mercy! See how Timber and I felt! PROFESSOR SCAM, YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Professor Scam looked angrily at him. "I think you need to breathe some fresh air!" He gave one powerful thrust and he backed away, giving himself some room. "How's about a taste of my Ray of Riches!" He focused on his monocle and his Ray of Riches went shooting after The Gourd.

The Gourd blocked by using his calabash staff, holding it out so as to take the incoming attack. The neon dollar signs continuously bombarded the staff, with Professor Scam smirking maliciously. He was beginning to gain ground again and began to approach The Gourd while still firing his Ray of Riches.

The Gourd's staff was beginning to lose durability from the Ray of Riches, and soon it finally broke, hitting The Gourd and making him scream as he shot backwards, hitting the ground and a chunk of his huge gourd helmet fell off.

He slowly stood back up, his anger beginning to rage again. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HIM!" He ordered the grunts and admins.

"Say what?" Professor Scam looked around and noticed the admins and grunts, whom followed The Gourd's orders, though he wasn't wearing any Team Flare attire.

Before they could close in on Professor Scam, a Flamethrower and Seed Bomb attack from out of nowhere blasted the ground where the admins and grunts stood, making them all fly back and scream as they hit walls or tumbled on the floor.

Delphox and Chesnaught suddenly jumped from above, both looking ahead at the grunts and admins. "(Pardon us for interfering, but we need to act as a defense.)" Delphox warned.

"(Destroy the cucumber of evil! We shall be the almighty force shields!)" Chesnaught shouted before turning back and seeing the grunts advance once again, prompting him to use Body Slam. "(BONZAI!)" He fell on three at once, flattening them into unconsciousness.

Double D and Ed both reached the bottom of the stairs, where they saw that they had made it just in time. "Eddy! Are you alright?!" Double D shouted.

"What's it look like?!" Professor Scam shouted before turning back towards The Gourd, intercepting his small squash throws with his Ray of Riches, destroying them. "BAH, THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!" He pointed at The Gourd. "Hold the phone, The Gourd! We weren't doing nothin'!"

"Says you!" He retorted. "We tried to fight good, and you showed me and Timber up…huh?" Looking over, he saw that his buddy was held captive by The Cents.

"No thanks are necessary." Ed said.

"TIMBER!" The Gourd screamed. He clenched his fists and he glared at Professor Scam. "RELEASE HIM!"

"NEVER!" He pulled out a Poke Ball. The Gourd, however, pulled out a Revive from his pocket, maliciously smirking.

"If that's how you want to settle things, fine!" He pressed the Revive against one of the Poke Balls he had in his other hand, and the Revive flashed brightly before it completely disappeared. He then looked back at Professor Scam. "Good shall fall in the end! Go!"

Out of his Poke Ball, his revived Chesnaught appeared and looked weary yet vengeful. "(MY RETRIBUTION HAS INCREASED EVEN MORE!)"

"We weren't caring about this Team Flare stuff until earlier!" Professor Scam retorted. He then threw his Poke Ball. "Greninja, come on and help me persuade him!"

Professor Scam's trusted partner in crime appeared out in front. "(We'll straighten you out. You'll see.)"

As Delphox used Will-O-Wisp to defend, and Chesnaught swatted more members away with his physical prowess, The Gourd pointed ahead.

"Use Grass Knot!"

Chesnaught's eyes glowed and Greninja's feet showed cracks beneath, where green vines were sprouting.

"Hurry, Double Team!" Professor Scam shouted. Greninja then flashed and copies of himself spread all over. He flashed even more, and all of the copies glowed a red aura, the evasiveness increasing. The Grass Knot underneath him snared him, but the one caught was but a mere copy.

"Wake up, cubeball!" Professor Scam shouted. "So what if you fail?! That doesn't mean you can just go crazy and lose it like that!"

The Gourd still wasn't persuaded. "Like I care!"

"You should care, Jonny." Double D interjected. "Please, at least consider what's going on. You're helping an organization designed to end life as we know it. Think about just how wrong that is man!"

"Naughty or nice? Which do you prefer?" Ed said seriously.

"Grrr. I told you. I don't care! I just want revenge! Chesnaught, Seed Bomb!" The Gourd demanded. His Chesnaught then fired off a multitude of glowing seeds that shot rapidly, destroying Double Team copies like crazy. The copies vanished one by one, and when it came to the last one, Greninja took a big leap into the air and dodged the bombarding seeds.

In midair, Greninja looked down at Chesnaught. "(We were just doing the right thing! We didn't care about being shown up the that!)"

"Lighten up! Wake up! Water Shuriken!" Professor Scam shouted. His Greninja then made compressed stars of water on both sides of his thighs and he shot them rapidly, all five stars actually bombarding Chesnaught as he blocked using his forearms, yet skidded back a few feet from the burst of blue from each individual strike.

The Gourd grunted in frustration. "No! You need to wake up!" He pointed angrily at Professor Scam. "What I have is something you have as well! I no longer shall be shown up by the likes of others! It was up to me to save you all, and you all stabbed me in the back! You want to beat Kevin, right?" This sudden question caught Professor Scam by surprise.

"Well, what you have, is exactly the same feeling I have! I want to win! WIN! GYAHAHA! And we'll do what it takes to do so!"

Professor Scam shook his head aggressively and looked baffled at The Gourd. "THAT'S what you're so worked up about?!"

"YES!" The Gourd snapped.

"Talk about stupid!" Professor Scam snapped back. "So what if I have a rivalry with that shovelchinned boxhead? You wanna know something, crazy? I actually learned to actually enjoy this adventure! Because we actually focused on the adventure itself, and not some stupid one-side goal!"

The Gourd's eyes widened. "Y-You mean…you weren't after Team Flare at all?"

"Jonny, of course we weren't." Double D said. "We admit that they were substantial hazards, but we had no personal gain when defeating them. We're not vigilantes in any way…well, I mean beforehand. But we didn't even realize Team Flare being a threat until the Power Plant incident."

"(We had no intentions or idea as to what they were doing pal, okay? So what if you lost to them every single time?)" Greninja told Chesnaught. "(You gotta pick yourself up and move forward. You gave up, and that ain't cool.)"

"If you wanna succeed, you have to stick to your original plan." Professor Scam retorted.

The Gourd looked a little confused as he looked back at Timber and then the ground. He looked unsettled. "Hmm…Chesnaught! Body Slam!" A distressed villain shouted.

"(Err, wh-GRAAAH!)" Chesnaught jumped into the air high, the lighting above being shadowed by him. "(So?! We'll have our way soon enough!)"

As he started falling down, Greninja continued to look up at him. "(Ask yourself this you flying hedgehog…who's the real enemy?)"

Chesnaught gasped as he continued falling down.

"Think about this! Greninja, Extrasensory!"

Greninja's eyes glowed gold and he made a ninja sign. He pointed two fingers at Chesnaught and an expanding array of golden-rainbow energy shot at him, which swallowed up Chesnaught and he yelled as he was caught in a golden-rainbow explosion in the air.

"CHESNAUGHT!" The Gourd shouted. He saw Chesnaught descend into a fall, and The Gourd noticed how he was beginning to fall onto him. He quickly turned and ran, but was too late as Chesnaught fell and he screamed as he shot a ways back head first into the wall, his gourd helmet smashed into pieces and leaving small remnants on his bald head.

Jonny slowly got up, feeling how his helmet was gone. "H…what?" A shadow suddenly cast over him, and in front was Professor Scam and his Greninja. The sudden sight made Jonny wince and cover up.

"D-DON'T DO THIS! IT WAS ALL PLANK'S IDEA! STOP!" He cowered as he braced for what was to come.

Delphox and Chesnaught both looked back to see Professor Scam and Greninja both in front of Jonny.

"My word! Eddy. What are-?!" Double D was cut off when Professor Scam raised his staff over his head, and Jonny readied for the impact. Ed covered Plank's eyes so as not to see the horror.

"HIYAH!"

"…"

A short period of silence followed and Jonny found himself unharmed. He opened his eyes in confusion and slowly turned and saw that Professor Scam's staff was but mere inches away from his face. The Cents looked in a startled fashion, and there was nothing to say but be in disbelief. Normally, Professor Scam would be all about getting some payback, but…he didn't.

Professor Scam retracted his staff and turned away. "I'm not like you or Captain Melonhead." He sneered, with everyone looking. "Sure that beating the ever-loving sense into you would be something, but I'm above that now." He turned and looked back at a distraught Jonny. "Now you just need to be above what you became."

"(True that.)" Greninja nodded in agreement.

Jonny sat there in disbelief. He was spared by a villain-turned-good, and he was the opposite side of the coin. He looked down at his hands and stared long and hard, and saw how dirty they were with all the filth and tattered gloves he had on.

"What…wait, who's what?" He wondered.

"Alright, alright. Lie down before you hurt yourself." He turned towards Ed, pointing his staff. "Henchmen! Drop the sidekick!"

Ed obeyed and let Plank fall and tumble several feet away from a confused Jonny, and he looked back up as The Cents gathered around with Delphox, Chesnaught, and Greninja gathering about.

"Eddy, that was a very mature step you just made." Double D smiled.

"(I agree. With your character, I wasn't sure just what would happen to poor Jonny.)" Delphox confessed.

"(I knew.)" Greninja said. "(He would've long ago, but looking back, he has to help those who are stuck in a rut, like we were.)"

Chesnaught reached over and gave Greninja a bear hug, making the Water and Dark-Type wheeze for air. "(A big hug for the froggy accomplice!)"

"(Put-me-down!)" Greninja huffed, and Chesaught let go, having Greninja fall to the floor.

Ed looked back around the corner, beyond the unconscious grunts and admins. "Guys, look!"

The Cents and their Pokémon turned to see the hallway leading off somewhere. It kept going and going, so it seemed they had a lot of ground to cover quickly.

"Seems as though Lysandre's corridor is expansive to say the least. We'll have to cover as much ground as fast as we can." Double D stated.

He was suddenly pointed by a staff from Professor Scam. "Silence henchmen! Did you forget that _I _am the one who's in charge here?"

Double D despondently hunched forward. "Of course, what was I thinking." He said sarcastically.

"To invent new shampoo?" Ed questioned.

"Silence!" Professor Scam demanded. "Now come on! BWAHAHAHAAAAH! PROFESSOR SCAM SHALL RUE LYSANDRE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He darted ahead, and his Greninja leaped ahead in following. His henchmen and their Pokémon all began to follow in pursuit to stop Lysandre now that The Gourd and Timber were taken care of.

Jonny sat in place, slightly distraught. He looked over at Plank, and then at his unconscious Chesnaught. "Buddy, can you believe it?...yeah, me too. To think they weren't doing it on purpose. But, whose side are we on now?...I don't know either buddy."

He then turned towards Plank in surprise. "What?...who corrupted who?" Jonny sat in place, looking as The Cents made way, still in disbelief on the darkness and light within him. How he was played for a fool by false reasoning.

He sat as The Cents and their Pokémon soldiered on to save the world from the true evil, the evil that corrupted him, and had to decide what the right decision should be.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Pawniard (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 51

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 39

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Yawn, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, False Swipe, Bug Buzz

* * *

**Sorry for how long this update took. It took a lot of time, and almost an entire week. I could barely get 2K per night, but I managed to power through and get 4K-5K on the last day. I'll do another chapter as soon as I can, and hopefully it won't take too long. Hope to hear some positive feedback bout this chapter!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoy **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**!**

* * *

**Next Time: Last Defense**


	44. Last Defense

Chapter 44 – Last Defense

**Nothing but hardcore action and battling these next two chapters, so be ready!**

**Keybladeknight39: Sorry, Eddy/Professor Scam's Greninja won't get that new form.**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: I don't plan on Korrina appearing again until near the very end.**

**To Recap:**

The Cents arrived in Geosenge Town, where they all escaped the clutches of Team Flare once again and soon found themselves using an elevator to go down underground to a secret HQ, where Lysandre had allowed Team Flare's newest member, The Gourd, to fight The Cents. Surprisingly, The Gourd was very tough to beat, and when he used Mega Evolution, The Cents had no choice but to fight with Mega Evolution of their own, defeating The Gourd. Unsatisfied, The Gourd angrily battled physically with Professor Scam until Chesnaught and Greninja squared off, where Greninja won easily. Professor Scam and Greninja spared Jonny, whom was The Gourd, and they leave him behind so he could contemplate on who the real enemy was.

* * *

**Chapter 44 – Last Defense**

Turning the corner and leaping off the wall, Greninja shot more Water Shuriken at some grunts, making them yelp in sudden pain and fall on their backs. The Ninja Pokémon showed no remorse as he only pressed on.

"Come on, this way henchmen!" Professor Scam was seen turning the corner, rushing with an extra skip in his dash as his henchmen and their Delphox and Chesnaught followed behind. They were moving as fast as they could down the one-way corridor, soon going down stairs to find a few more grunts.

"Hey, stop right there!" The male admin demanded.

"Try and stop this!" Professor Scam skid to a halt with Greninja by his side. He twitched his fingers endlessly. "Let's see you chumps like my Ray of Riches!" He smirked as he fired neon dollar signs from his monocle, the sudden attack surprising the grunts and the Pokémon alike.

Greninja, Delphox, and Chesnaught all nearly gawked at Professor Scam using such a power. "(H-How is he doing that?)" Delphox wondered as he watched the dollar signs knock the two grunts to the wall, leaving them to fall forward.

"(Whoa, too cool!)" Chesnaught exclaimed. "(This is just like before!)"

Greninja was a little confused himself as he watched as Professor Scam broke into a maniacal laugh at the dimming ceiling lights above. "(You know, at this point, who cares?)" He told his pals. "(We've been through enough to know that these guys are nothing but surprises; besides…)" He looked back at Professor Scam as he continued the pursuit. "(It's kind of cool if you think about it.)" He hopped once more, following Professor Scam.

"(Oh sure, running around undressed and acting hysterically is very sporting.)" Delphox sarcastically groaned.

"(You betcha!)" Chesnaught happily stated. As Ed and Double D continued in the pursuit behind, Delphox and Chesnaught both followed behind and kept up with ease. They all ran up a corridor chamber and turned yet another corner, there they found another staircase that they all traveled down. They stepped on the bottom and Professor Scam and Greninja both saw something quite peculiar. When The Cents also caught, they also turned and marveled at the huge structure before them.

Before them was a huge red door, standing up at least twenty feet. In front was the orange Team Flare sign. There was also a passcode lock on it as well, but the lock itself was what startled The Cents.

Double D was the most piqued. "An electronic lock?" He questioned. He walked right up to it and curiously examined it. "How peculiar. This doorway is bound by an elaborate code. You'd need the right access code to do so."

"WHAT?!" Professor Scam screamed. "We'll be a hundred years old by the time that comes around!" He grabbed his henchmen and scooting him away. "Step back henchmen, and let me show you how it's done."

He turned and looked with a smirk. He then leaned forward and fired his Ray of Riches, hitting the door. The neon dollar signs kept bombarding the electronic door over and over, yet not even so much as a dent was established.

"Grrr. Greninja, give me a hand over here!" He ordered.

"(On it!)" Greninja put his hands together and he conjured up a Water Pulse, in which the attack went shooting at the door, exploding upon impact.

"Bull's Eye!" Professor Scam shouted. "BWAHAHAHA-!" His laugh was short-lived when the smoke cleared, and the door was still standing, having no visible dents.

Meanwhile, Ed was staring in random directions and his sock for a mask was tied to his face. He found himself on his back as he stared upwards at the lights embedded into the ceiling. He used his flippers to drag himself as his clothing also dragged, and when he created the friction, he made a quick spark that was on his sock.

Ed suddenly stopped and he remembered something, something that he and Double D tried once, and it was a very fun – and heavily destructive – memory he had. The remembrance made him smile wide as the gloves for his costume came off and he scooted along the flooring all over the place, his Chesnaught looking at his trainer as he did the trick.

Meanwhile, Double D and Professor Scam both assaulted the door, but when Greninja and Delphox used Water Pulse and Flamethrower, the dense material of the door wasn't moved.

"D'oh darn it! Eddy, I'm afraid this sealed door is impervious to moves of any sorts." Double D informed, not noticing Ed sparking a bit as he dragged himself along the floor.

Professor Scam looked up at the door once more and he gritted his teeth. "Then how in the heck are we supposed to-!"

"Gahahahaha! HAhahaha!"

Ed's accursed laughter made The Cents and their Pokémon turn around, seeing as how Ed was dragging himself and sparks covered his eyebrow. Chesnaught looked on with a confused yet delighted smile. Ed went back and forth as static was engulfing him.

Professor Scam didn't seem too pleased with Ed goofing off. "Hey, henchmen! Will you quite screwing around?!" He barked, but him and the Pokémon widened their eyes as Ed laughed some more as the static caused him to cling to the walls and he dragged himself all along the walls around the doorway, laughing all the way and ending up becoming brighter.

The lights on the ceiling dimmed and went out, breaking apart as the glass broke. Ed was currently the only thing of any visible lighting, as his entire body was full of electricity.

"(Ed, whatever it is your doing, you're building up way too much static electricity!)" Delphox warned as he tried to keep himself anchored to the ground so his fur wouldn't be caught by Ed as he went in a few circles around The Cents.

Professor Scam backed away. "Ed! What's the matter with you?!" He hollered.

Greninja felt his tongue get pulled in and he also backed away. "(Hold on there light bulb! I think you're going overboard!)"

Ed stopped in place and Double D had to hold onto his hat as the static energy was very overwhelming and Ed passed them, walking along with his flippers and he stood in front of the doorway with one finger up.

Chesnaught look piqued before he broke into a laugh with Ed. "(Gahaha! I feel tingly with this force.)"

Ed happily laughed as he slowly closed the distance between his finger and the door. "Zappity Zap Zap!"

The camera moved inside of the door, where there was a huge machine with a massive cocoon and a dead tree atop of it. The machine was harnessed by a lot of tubes that connected to the ultimate weapon above ground.

Currently inside the room, the Kankers were the only ones present. They stood idly until they heard a couple of bangs outside. Lee looked ahead.

"Huh? The heck is going on?"

Marie turned towards the doorway, hearing the constant banging. "Neh, just one of those other guards. Did our boss forget to tell them that we're the guards of this joint?"

"Yeah, but even so…" Lee and Marie both turned towards the door once again, with May included as they then felt an electromagnetic pull.

May was confused. "Do you feel that? Something's making our hair tingly!"

"The heck is going on out there?!" Marie lashed out.

Lee stomped on ahead, het hood down and her orange cloak waving about. "Those grunts can't ever get it right. ALRIGHT, I'll go see what the hubbub's all ab-!"

Suddenly, before she could step forward another step, a massive explosion escalated and she and her sisters all covered up as winds blew and electricity discharged to an extreme level. The Kankers couldn't concentrate as the remaining electricity all about discharged back into the walls, where the ceiling lights flickered back on.

They had wide eyes as the door was but a sizzling mess, smoke and cindered stops all around. It only took a short few seconds for them to get on their guard as the door slowly fell backwards, crashing into the ground with a loud clanging thud.

Ed stood perfectly still, but Professor Scam and all of the other Pokémon were pressed against the wall behind Ed as his Zappity Zap Zap had a lot of force to manage such high results. They were all pressed against the white, and slight cindered, wall, shocked (pun intended) beyond recognition.

Double D coughed, as did Professor Scam.

"Goodness!" Double D remarked loudly. "Ed! What in the name of all that is decent have you done?!"

"(If you ask me, he just made us an entrance in.)" Greninja remarked, still slightly shocked over what happened just now.

Chesnaught unlatched himself from the wall and he looked in awe. "(Whooaaa. Ed became Electric Man!)" He held up a claw. "(He used the powers of nature and blowed the door to nothing!)"

"(Seems there's not enough insanity in the air, is there?)" Delphox rhetorically sighed.

Ed looked back at his pals and pointed a thumb at the inside of the door. "Hey guys! I found an entrance!"

Realizing that Ed was right, Professor Scam went wide-eyed once more and sped on in. "GAHA! Nice work, Ed!" He sped past Ed and jumped inside the huge chamber, pointing ahead.

"BRACE YOURSELF FOR…"

The remaining words never came as Professor Scam stood in surprise over the fact that he was looking at a humungous machine, and it was whom was guarding it that caught him surprised to say the least. Ed, now having his gloves back on, Double D, and their Pokémon all made way, and looked just as surprised as Professor Scam was.

The Kankers smirked.

"Uh oh. I think we've made a wrong turn." Ed spoke.

Lee leaned forward with her smirk increasing. "You betcha you did!" She teased, laughing in a gaudy manner afterwards, as were the sisters.

"Well look who decided to give us company." Marie noted. "You boys sure know how to make an entrance."

May snorted. "That entrance had such energy flying. I could just jump for you."

"Or on you." Lee corrected, doing her own chuckle once again.

Professor Scam growled as he narrowed his eyes, clenching his staff tighter. "Kankers." He muttered, still gritting his teeth. He then pointed his staff at them. "You better get out of the way if you know what's good for ya! Or my henchmen and I will make you!"

Despite his warning, the Kankers saw this little act quite cute. They folded their arms and chuckled maniacally as they always have, which still got on Professor Scam and The Cents' nerves.

"Such big talk coming from you, hotstuff." Lee taunted in her teasing manner. "And dressing up for us? Oh how adorable!"

Marie slapped her sister. "Quite gawking! Do you know the consequences if we screw this up?!"

Lee rubbed where Marie hit and sharply turned towards her, butting heads. "Tell me something I don't know! I was just giving them a warm welcome is all before we have to make them see an exit!"

May intervened. "Guys! Quite your bickering! Lysandre gave this important task to us? Remember? We have to guard those Legendary Pokémon from any intruders!"

"We know!" Lee and Marie shouted back.

Double D stood right by The Cents' side, being caught in a realization. "Well I didn't see this event unfolding to such a predicament. Eddy, Ed." Double D looked back at the two, and they looked at him. "I hate to say this, but in order to stop the ultimate weapon, and the power source, it would seem that with the Kankers guarding it, we'll have to defeat them."

Professor Scam smirked. "Heh heh. Yes!" He whipped his cape around. "Indeed we shall! Greninja, take a rest! I'll need you for when things get hairy." He noted. Understanding thoroughly, Greninja returned to his Poke Ball.

Double D turned around, as did Ed. "Eddy does have a valid point. Delphox, thanks for your assistance. Now, remain on standby." He then returned his Delphox.

"Chesnaught, you shrink back into your sphere of protection." Ed announced, and Chesnaught gave a silly salute before he also went inside his Poke Ball.

The Cents then turned back around, and Professor Scam took the lead.

"Brace yourself! For your sick and wicked ways shall be stopped! For I, Professor Scam, shall put an end to it all!" He announced, dramatically whipping his cape all about as he did so.

The Kankers, starting to get serious by their hands on their hips and frowns on their faces, didn't seem fazed by Professor Scam's claim. They didn't even flinch as they merely reached inside of their pockets, pulling out Poke Balls.

"Why don't you let your attacks do the talking, short stuff!" Lee called out.

"Yeah! We have enough pressure guarding this weapon! We'll stop our boyfriends yet!" May announced, her Poke Ball raised to eye level.

Double D looked past the Kankers and at the two creatures on the machine, which gave off a strong energy that was making their breathing escalate a little. "M-My…I never felt this much energy before."

Professor Scam and Ed began noticing the energy in the air as well, in which their breathing became much harder to accomplish. He breathed in and out, but Professor Scam still felt unsure. "Man, what is this energy."

"It's like the space vacuum that steals our life force." Ed noted.

Lee smirked. "It takes a while to get used too. Don't worry, once you vacate, you'll be fine."

Double D coughed. "*cough* Is this because of *cough* those two projectiles?" He pointed up ahead towards the cocoon and dead tree.

The Kankers looked back up at the two objects and back down at The Cents. Their smirks were gone and all had crossed arms. "Yeah. Well since you're already here, might as well let you in on a little something."

"Those two things up there are actually the Legendary Pokémon. Got it?" Marie pointed up and at the cocoon and dead tree. "Since they weren't active, we took the liberty of taking 99 percent of their power to charge the death ray!"

"I thought it was called the ultimate weapon?" May interrupted.

"Whatever!" Marie shouted.

The Cents looked all too shocked. They never saw this coming, not ever.

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Professor Scam yelled. "You mean that cocoon and dead tree are really Legendaries?! They're not even breathing!"

"Eddy…" Double D was beginning to recall a memory from yesterday. "I do believe this is what Professor Sycamore and Dexio explained from before. How they became cocoons and trees in the forests and mountains."

"So you mean they're still alive, but asleep?" Professor Scam asked.

"It would appear so." Double D enlarged his Poke Ball. "If we defeat them, we should be able to free them and the ultimate weapon shall no longer be active."

"The Legendary monsters shall be upon us!" Ed shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Professor Scam shouted, and he threw his Poke Ball. "Just take care of the enemy for now! Venusaur, go!"

"Right-O! Blastoise, go!"

"Dogpile in flames! Charizard!"

The Cents' Kanto Starters emerged, and they all appeared out in front and ready for battle. They all let loose a roar and winds surged, making the Kankers cover up.

Lee looked back with mid surprise. "Man, these guys sure know how to rough things up without trying. Get'em girls!" Lee then threw her Poke Ball.

"Get out of the way!" Marie threw her own Poke Ball.

"Make room for me too!" May then threw her own Poke Ball.

For Lee, a new Pokémon had arrived, and it was disturbing to know that she had obtained some new Pokémon such as a Weavile. Her Weavile sneered outwards with a grunt, anticipating some great fights ahead.

For Marie, out came a blue, bipedal Pokémon with muscular arms. He had bulbous eyes that protruded from the top. The belly was covered by a white and black swirl. There were white gloves, and he had round, digitless feet.

He raised a brow at his opponents as he didn't expect such a weird group.

For May, out appeared a pale green Pokémon surrounded by translucent, green gelatinous liquid. She had a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. The eyes were black and oval, while the mouth was red and triangular. Her body was small with stubby arms and legs, but there were several round objects floating next to its arms. The objects increased in size and darkened the further they got from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around the appendages formed three-fingered hands. Above the head, two rounded, triangular objects were present in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel formed a stubby, round tail at the base of her body.

She gazed out with a straight expression, as if she had never seen something so bizarre from before. "(They seem nice.)"

Marie's Pokémon sneered at her. "(Oh shut up.)"

"(QUIET!)" Weavile bellowed, his voice making The Water and Fighting-Type grunt. "(We got some visitors.)"

"(Guess we got ourselves another tough fight in front of us.)" Venusaur figured.

"(Yes, and they seem very strong.)" Blastoise stated.

"(Hmph, big deal. They'll fall anyway.)" Charizard snickered. "(They always do.)"

Not recognizing the two Pokémon aside from Weavile, Professor Scam pointed the staff ahead. "Henchmen, analysis for me."

Double D and Ed both got out their Pokedexs and began to analyze what was before them.

_"Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting."_

_ "Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon. __They use psychic power to control their arms, which are made of a special liquid. They can crush boulders psychically."_

Lee wasted no time. "Are you through? Because I'd like to get the show on the road! Weavile, go!"

"(This is gonna be fun!)" Weavile then began to sprint at an alarming rate ahead, heading towards Venusaur with no delay. His Speed was remarkable as he closed the gap in between rather quickly. Even Venusaur felt surprised by the great speed unleashed. He gasped when Weavile reappeared in front of him.

"Use Night Slash!" Lee ordered. Weavile's claws glowed dark purple and he let out a swift battlecry as he swiped horizontally, leaving a trail of dark purple as the impact caused Venusaur to stand on his hind legs from the shock.

'_(GAH! That was a hard hit!)' _He mentally exclaimed to himself, He landed back on all fours with a thud, the ground shaking upon doing so. _'(If that were a critical hit, that would've been bad news.)'_

Professor Scam pointed ahead. "Oh no you don't! We won't take that! Venusaur, Synthesis!" Venusaur's leaves and flower top then glowed green as Weavile backflipped to keep a fair distance as Venusaur restored his health. As the glow on his body faded, Venusaur looked much better.

"(No worries, but his claws are lethal!)" He warned to the group.

"(Understood.)" Blastoise stated, with Charizard grunting as his own reply.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash on Poliwrath!" Double D commanded. Blastoise lowered his head as he was covered in a red aura, increasing his Defense.

Ed pointed at Reuniclus. "Charizard, attack the cell alien with Slash!" Charizard let out a powerful roar as he took off after Reuniclus, the latter amazed at how speedy Charizard was when he took flight. She went wide-eyed when Charizard appeared in front of her and his claws glowed and elongated. He diagonally swiped downwards and left a trail of white as Reuniclus faltered backwards, unable to defend against the attack.

"Enough stalling!" Marie swiped her arm and brought it back with clenched fist. "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump on Charizard!"

Poliwrath inhaled and then exhaled a massive volume of water at an airborne Charizard. Seeing Hydro Pump, Charizard ascended, but Poliwrath persisted. "(You're not getting away, fool!)" He trailed his Hydro Pump higher, disregarding how it was hitting the wall behind and leaving a dent that scaled with Hydro Pump.

Even with Hydro Pump, Charizard circled around the attack and shifted away, soon skidding backwards when planting his feet onto the ground. "(Sorry, did you need my attention for something?)"

Poliwrath grunted, but that was the opportunity Double D was waiting for. "Blastoise, now!"

"(Here I go!)" Blastoise lunged head first into Poliwrath, making a ripple of air upon lunging, which also made dust fly. With Poliwrath distracted, Blastoise's head made a direct hit, making a shockwave upon impact to the center swirl. Poliwrath gawked as he shot backwards, crashing into the ground in front of Marie.

"GAH!" Marie covered up as dust flew from Poliwrath's crash. When it subsided, she looked back with a scowl. "Come on, up!" Though Poliwrath got to his feet, that didn't mean he didn't feel a sting after that attack.

Lee extended her arm ahead. "Don't let up! Weavile!" She hollered. Weavile crouched in readiness for what Lee would command. "Use Metal Claw!"

Weavile's claws shined a metal-gray color and he went dashing ahead after Venusaur, who was still trying to get a good shot on him.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Don't let it come close! Venusaur, Grass Pledge!" Venusaur heard the command and he let loose a small roar as he stomped, unleashing a series of leaf columns after Weavile.

Weavile sneered. "(Keh, how predictable.)" As he ran, he crouched and jumped high into the air, evading the Grass Pledge columns down below. As he regained balance above, he saw the mildly surprised look Venusaur had. "(Hmph…)" He looked down when he felt something beneath, and much to his surprise, Venusaur shot a column straight below him. "(WHOA!)"

Weavile yelped in pain as he was hit from below, taking the column and being engulfed in a leafy-green explosion in the air. Smoke took up the small space, and from it Weavile descended and landed on a knee, grunting.

May pointed ahead. "Use Dizzy Punch!" She commanded.

"(Okay!)" Reuniclus' arms then glowed multiple colors and she went speeding after Charizard.

Ed swiped his arm. "Charizard, dodge!" Sure enough, his Charizard obeyed and he was shifting and leaning while still on the ground, surprisingly showing his agile movements without flying. Dizzy Punch shot across, but Charizard ducked, When Reuniclus punched downwards, Charizard responded by swinging his neck up and around, jerking back for some room. "Now, Fire Fang!"

Charizard lunged ahead after Reuniclus and opened his mouth, where flames erupted and the distance closed greatly.

However, Marie wasn't going to take this lying down. "Don't play so rough, Ed! Use Reflect!"

Before Fire Fang could make contact, a rainbow shield appeared in front of Reuniclus. She watched as Charizard's fangs embedded into the shield, making a fiery burst upon contact. He quickly backed off and landed with a powerful thud on the ground, grunting as Reuniclus didn't take as much damage as intended.

Marie extended her arm out. "Use Wake-Up Slap!" Poliwrath's gloves glowed and he went running after Blastoise, whom was waiting for Double D's commands.

"Hurry Blastoise!" Double D shouted. "Use Protect!"

Blastoise obeyed and made a turquoise translucent shield that stopped the slap from Poliwrath. Poliwrath jumped away with yet another scowl. "(Talk about holding back. I hate defense!)"

Double D turned towards Professor Scam. "Eddy, it's fair that we try and wear down the other's opponent."

"Way ahead of ya, henchmen!" Professor Scam shouted. "Venusaur will make quick work of that two-legged fish food!" He broke into another quick, cynical laugh up to the ceiling as he had conducted his own plan. "Just distract that weasel!"

Double D turned towards the battle and he extended his arm out. "Blastoise, use Water Pulse on Weavile!"

Professor Scam smirked. "BWAHAHA! And now…" He sounded super dramatic. "To unleash our newest move! Venusaur, Solar Beam on Poliwrath!"

Venusaur crouched. "(Be ready. This'll be big.)" His flower then glowed white as he began to charge up for his newest move in which he forgot Poison Powder for.

"(Don't worry! I'll hold off Weavile like so!)" Blastoise conjured a blue sphered from his cannons and he fired Water Pulse. Weavile saw the attack and he expertly rolled out of the way, grunting in annoyance.

"(Grr.)"

May extended her arm out once more while snorting. "Use Recover!" Reuniclus began to glow yellow and then it looked as though she was actually looking healthier, and her health began to rise once more, the damage she'd taken almost gone. "Now use Future Sight!"

Reuniclus's eyes glowed light blue as she reached out, creating wormholes in the space around her. She let out another battlecry as she then shot electrical psychic energy into the wormholes. The wormholes then vanished.

Charizard growled as he had to keep the onslaught going. Fortunately for him, Ed was there to give him a command. "Charizard, spew your fire and incinerate the gelatinous creature!" Charizard's mouth then lit up in searing hot flames.

"(Try and stop - this!)" He blew a searing stream of fire that went shooting at Reuniclus, swallowing her in a fiery explosion of pain. The smoke began to settle almost instantly and Reuniclus was seen grunting as she had taken a burn, temporarily being engulfed in flames.

"Oh no!" May shouted in worry. She extended her arm out. "Hurry, use Dizzy Punch!"

Though in pain and taking burn damage, Reuniclus heard the command and her arms glowed multiple colors and she went zooming after Charizard.

"Charizard! We shall stop the alien with Flamethrower!" Ed commanded. Charizard wasted no time in shooting a second Flamethrower, which was like a torrent of fire that went shooting after Reuniclus, whose eyes widened as she approached Flamethrower.

"(O-OH NO! TOO HOT! TOO HOT!)" She screamed as she realized it was too late and was engulfed in yet another explosion of fire, this time more unstable due to the Dizzy Punch added, adding fuel to the fire that made a shockwave that made everyone else stand their ground.

May covered her mouth and looked shocked when the smoke subsided, where Reuniclus was seeing lying in her back and fainted.

Lee growled in annoyance and she looked back ahead, pointing. "Alright! This time we're serious! Weavile, Night Slash!"

"(Don't blink.)" Weavile initiated his attack once again, in which he went zooming at an alarming rate towards Venusaur, whom was still charging for his Solar Beam.

Double D tried to provide cover. "Hurry Blastoise! Intercept with Water Pledge!"

Blastoise stomped his left foot, shooting a series of water columns that went after Weavile. As Weavile quickly closed the distance, his eyes narrowed when Water Pledge was closing in.

"(I'm not falling for that one again! GRAH!)" He slashed horizontally as a column of water jutted upwards, cutting it completely, much to The Cents' shock.

"No way!" Professor Scam shouted.

"Lee's Weavile actually penetrated Water Pledge?!" Double D exclaimed.

Weavile let out a battlecry as he continued his course and diagonally slashed Venusaur, making him grunt from taking more damage as Solar Beam was almost done charging.

Of course Poliwrath wasn't to take this lightly. "(Don't ignore me!)"

"Hydro Pump!" Marie yelled. Poliwrath then fired his most powerful Water-Type move, which shot like a bullet. With Blastoise focused on Weavile, he didn't act until the last second, turning back and receiving the pressurized stream of water.

Blastoise grunted as he skidded back, taking a toll to the assault until it finally ceased. However, he wasn't free at all.

"Assurance!"

Lee's sudden call made The Cents get antsy, and the next thing they saw was Weavile appearing in front of Blastoise and stomping on his shell, making a dark purple shockwave that made Blastoise fall backwards, landing on the back of his shell with a powerful thud.

"Oh dear! Blastoise, no!" Double D shouted.

Marie raised a brow as she smirked. "Better not turn away from me. Best to stay with momma."

Professor Scam extended his arm out. "How about paying attention to this! Okay Venusaur, let it rip!"

"(This is going to hurt me more than it does you!)" The Grass and Poison-Type shouted as he aimed the flower at Poliwrath and shot a light green beam at Poliwrath. Poliwrath turned towards the incoming Solar Beam. His eyes widened as the beam completely engulfed the area in front, and eventually him.

His screams of pain echoed as an explosion of light expanded, making the chamber shake a little and dust blow at everyone's feet. Marie looked with shock as the area settled, revealing her Poliwrath unconscious.

"Grrr! Great, just great!" She angrily shouted.

Lee pointed ahead. "So we're playing that way, eh? Weavile, Dark Pulse!"

"(Don't forget me either!)" He shot a stream of black rings in purple aura, the attack heading towards Venusaur as he looked back. Dark Pulse scored a clean his on his head, making Venusaur yelp as he skidded back a couple of feet.

Lee shot her arm forward. "Show him up! Night Slash! Go!" Weavile followed orders and he had dark purple claws out once more. He crouched and flipped in the air as he readied to strike Venusaur, hoping to knock him out this one blow.

"Henchmen! Cover me!" Professor Scam commanded.

Ed played along happily. "Charizard!" His Charizard spread his wings and roared all about, his claws bared. Ed pointed at Weavile descending. "Attack the rabid blade cat with Slash!"

Hearing the command, his claws glowed and elongated. He made a full pursuit as he lunged with a quick flap of his wings and quickly closed the distance.

As Weavile was dropping down onto Venusaur, his eyes caught a flame heading in his direction. He only had enough time to turn his body and cross his claws so as to block Charizard's Slash, making white and black sparks collide in between the still active Reflect momentarily before Weavile shot back and did a quick handstand before getting to a knee.

Double D pointed at Weavile. "Hurry Blastoise, use Water Pulse!" Blastoise then made a sphere of water and he shot it at Weavile.

"Dark Pulse!" Lee shouted.

Weavile put his hands together and he made black rings with purple outlining once more, and he let loose and shot them at Water Pulse. However, Dark Pulse was quickly overpowered due to Weavile's very low Special Attack, which allowed for Water Pulse to jet through and hit Weavile in a beautiful and painful blue explosion.

Weavile was seen soaring backwards into a tumble, landing on his side. His body accumulated a few bruises since he also had low defense qualities. "Come on, come on! Get up!" Lee barked,

"(C-Can't you see that I'm t-trying!)" Weavile then coughed as he was finally at a knee, but it was all too late for him.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Now Venusaur! Grass Pledge!" Venusaur quickly stomped, sending a series of green columns as Weavile was struggling to get up, leading him to be surrounded in a ring of leaf columns and get bombarded by leaves when they all combined into one big column. The Kankers looked in shock while The Cents looked ecstatic.

The leafy column settled, and Weavile was seen groaning in defeat.

"That's why no one shall trump The Cents and Professor Scam!" Professor Scam let out another laugh as the Kankers returned their defeated Pokémon, fairly annoyed to an extent by how their attacks were stopped.

May turned towards her sisters. "So what do we use now?"

Lee turned towards her. "It doesn't matter! Just use one!" She barked.

The Kankers got out their Poke Balls again and enlarged them. The Cents and the Kanto Starters all looked with slight anticipation as they all threw their Poke Balls.

"GO!" They shouted, and the Poke Balls opened to reveal Marie's Swoobat and Lee's Zangoose.

"(Well, well, well. Look who we have here.)" Swoobat chimed.

Zangoose smirked maliciously. "(I've been waiting for this day. The day that my prey falls to me!)"

May's Pokémon was not what anyone would've expect. Out appeared a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another above it. She had a club-like tail and the hide was partially covered by orange, rocky plates. She had blade-like protrusions on the elbows and had holes in the palms of her hands. She also had two thick, rectangular rocks above her eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows.

The huge Ground and Rock-Type roared to the ceiling, making Charizard and the others widen their eyes.

"HOLY COW!" Professor Scam shouted.

"(I didn't see this coming.)" Charizard sounded very surprised, almost stepping back due to sheer shock.

Ed's eyes widened. "Whhoooaaaaa. Guys! The hybrid monster rock mutated even more!"

Professor Scam pointed his staff at Ed. "Say what, henchmen?!"

The Kankers laughed as they were feeling far more confident than before. Lee finally spoke up after a brief few moments of laughter.

"Are you surprised? May's been working double hard in getting Rhydon to be traded and evolved."

Marie then interjected. "Yeah, how else could that veggie-faced creep get a Gourgeist and Trevenant!"

As Professor Scam and Double D looked at each other in concern, Ed got out his Pokedex.

_"Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions."_

Rhyperior roared as she was anxious to get into a battle. "(Prepare yourselves! I remember everything now!)" She exclaimed angrily. "(It's your group that has been causing trouble for me! And I'll take you down as revenge! GRRAAHH!)"

"(About time she catches up on the memo.)" Zangoose muttered to Swoobat.

"(What was that?!)" Rhyperior exclaimed.

"(Nothing!)" Swoobat and Zangoose said in unison.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "HA! We're not scared! We'll show you!"

"Oh? Then why don't you show us then?" Lee taunted.

Professor Scam kept his staff pointing at the Kankers. "Henchmen! Attack!"

"Blastoise, use Water Pulse on Swoobat!"

"Charizard, melt the rock monster with Flamethrower!"

"Venusaur, use Grass Pledge!"

All three Pokémon then launched their respective attacks at their targets. The attacks went zooming ahead, but the Kankers' Pokémon reacted differently.

Lee kept her arms crossed. "Zangoose, use X-Scissor!"

Zangoose's claws glowed light blue and she crossed them, making an 'X' shape with magenta outlining. Surprising enough, Zangoose's attack was like an axe slicing through a tree, and her sick gaze as she charged was what startled Professor Scam as Zangoose's Bug-Type move went through all of the columns.

"NO WAY!" Professor Scam shouted.

Lee smirked maliciously. "Think so, do ya?" She extended an arm out. "What a shame. Zangoose!"

"(GRRRAAHHHHHH!)" Her harsh battlecry shot through the last pillar, and Venusaur went wide-eyed as Zangoose's X-Scissor landed its mark. Venusaur yelled as he felt the Bug-Type move and zoomed backwards on his hind legs from the impact. The impact made him lose momentum and he slowly fell down on all fours, collapsing almost immediately as he lost consciousness.

"VENUSAUR!" Professor Scam shouted.

Marie laughed maniacally as she moved her arm in an arc. "This won't hurt a bit! Swoobat, Psychic!"

May pointed ahead. "Do it Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker!"

Swoobat's eyes glowed light blue and she manipulated the Water Pulse, making it stop in place, much to Blastoise's shock. Swoobat swung her wings forward and sent the Water Pulse powered by Psychic at the Water-Type.

At the same time, Rhyperior put her two hands together and the holes in the hands shot out small rocks deposits that met in the middle, constantly converging and making the gray boulder bigger, giving it a red aura. Rhyperior let out a battlecry as she threw the boulder with sheer intensity, zooming ahead after Charizard and easily ploughing through his Flamethrower.

As Rock Wrecker and Water Pulse went shooting at the two, Double D quickly made a move.

"Hurry Blastoise, Protect!" He commanded.

"(I'm on it!)" Blastoise lunged towards Charizard and skidded to a stop in front. He made a turquoise shield again and the Psychic-influenced Water Pulse and Rock Wrecker crashed into the Protect, making a loud and thunderous boom that rattled the ground.

After the smoke cleared it was shown that Protect had succeeded, and Charizard snickered at Blastoise. "(Nice save.)" He commented nonchalantly.

"(Yeah, but you would've done the same for-)"

Sudden wormholes opened up all around Charizard and Blastoise, surprising them as they looked around. The wormholes all around included the few in front of Protect.

"(Gah! It's the Future Sight from before!)" Blastoise shouted. Without even a second to spare, electrical psychic energy coursed out of the wormholes, penetrating Protect much to The Cents' horror. The attack swallowed up the two in a powerful explosion, rattling the ground and making an explosion that was of no doubt a sign of explicit pain.

Ed gasped. "Charizard!"

"Blastoise!" Double D shouted.

The smoke cleared out, leaving a partially cracked area and Charizard and Blastoise lying unconsciously close by the other. They both groaned as Future Sight took the last of their overall health.

The Kankers and their Pokémon laughed hysterically to the ceiling for their victory for that one time. They were waiting to have The Cents' Pokémon go down again.

"Oops! Forgot to tell them that Future Sight works through Protect!" May feigned innocence.

"What was that you said earlier? I seemed to have forgotten." Lee taunted, holding a hand to her ear. "Something about beating us? Or was it something about showing us what you're made of?"

Through their continuing laughter, Professor Scam growled and clenched his hands. "Grrr! Return!" He and The Cents recalled their defeated Pokémon and looked back ahead at the Kankers, their laughing beginning to dial down. "You think that'll stop us?! Think again! Henchmen, continue the attack!"

Double D held up a second Poke Ball. "With pleasure, Eddy! Cryogonal, come on out!"

Ed threw his next Poke Ball. "I call upon my bringer of good and bad, Delibird!"

Professor Scam threw his own Poke Ball. "Get out here, Scrafty!"

Their Pokémon popped out of their Poke Balls, and they all stood, and floated, in readiness for their respective opponents. Delibird was the first to speak. "(MY AUDIENCE! I missed you as well…no, not really.)" He stuck out his tongue in a crazed fashion.

"(Current objective: Defeat flapping blue bat, for experience.)" Cryogonal stated.

Scrafty raised a brow in surprise. "(Well what do we have here? It's been a while since I kicked you to the curb, eh fur coat?)"

Zangoose's malicious grin expanded and her face darkened if possible. "(You've met your match. I underestimated you before, and never shall that happen again.)"

"Show us what you can do this time!" Lee challenged, extending her arm out. "Zangoose, Shadow Claw!"

Zangoose's claw were then coated in black aura with purple outlining. She drew near towards Scrafty, but the latter didn't seem moved as his smart aleck expression never left his face.

"Scrafty, crush them with Poison Jab!" Professor Scam commanded, pointing his staff ahead. Following orders, Scrafty's arm was coated in purple and he lunged ahead. He and Zangoose let out unison battlecries as their attacks thrusted ahead, meeting at the middle. A shockwave rippled upon impact, and the ground beneath the two created a crater. Their attacks were evenly matched and they jumped away, getting distance in between the other again.

Marie extended her arm out. "Swoobat, use Calm Mind!" Her Swoobat then closed her eyes and began to feel much better. She flashed a red aura, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense. "Now Air Slash!"

Swoobat's wings glowed light blue and she lashed them, sending multiple, air-compressed sawblades after Cryogonal. The attack zoomed away, yet Cryogonal didn't seemed very responsive until Double D gave a command.

"Cryogonal, please execute Frost Breath!" Double D commanded.

"(Yes, sir.)" It stated, and its mouth glowed light blue and let loose a vast wind of cold air and blue sparkles. The wind completely covered the area in front of it, and Swoobat's Air Slash froze into solid sawblades that were reduced to shattered sparkles.

"(GYAH!)" Swoobat saw Frost Breath continue its course and she ascended as fast as possible so as to avoid it, barely being able to do so as it missed. "(Phew. That was close, and they said I was cold.)"

With Ed, he pointed ahead. "Now Delibird, attack the behemoth with your Frost Breath!"

"(LA-HA~!)" Delibird let out a long note as he exhaled his own Frost Breath, the attacks super effectiveness hitting Rhyperior as the latter used her huge arms to block, despite how she was easily pushed back.

May looked shocked. "Even with Solid Rock, that move's doing a lot of damage?!"

Soon enough, the attack had come to an end, and Rhyperior huffed out as she lost quite a bit of her health, but thankfully she was able to put up a defensive maneuver. And May was the signal.

"Forget it! Let's just use Hammer Arm already!" The blonde shouted. Rhyperior's arms then glowed white and she rushed ahead after Delibird.

Delibird remained composed…as well as he could. "(And here I thought The Cents were hard-headed.)" He watched as Rhyperior advanced, her Hammer Arm at the ready.

Ed pointed ahead. "Now Delibird! Deliver the pain with Fly!" Ed commanded.

"(Gooooing up!)" Delibird grabbed his sac and he ascended upwards with his small wings, much to Rhyperior's shock.

"(Huh?!)"

"That penguin can fly?!" May exclaimed in shock.

With Professor Scam, he extended his arm out. "Alright Scrafty, use Crunch!" Scrafty followed his orders and his mouth glowed and elongated in terms of teeth. He charged after Zangoose and bit ahead, but didn't expect Zangoose to sidestep in a flash.

"Crush Claw!" Lee barked. Zangoose's claws then glowed blue and she let out a wicked battlecry as she brought them down like hammers. Scrafty quickly turned and used his Crunch and caught the two claws in his mouth, cancelling out the other's offensive once again, earning a grunt from Zangoose.

Double D was doing well. He extended his arm out as Marie's Swoobat was continuing to be defensive.

"Given that Zangoose and Rhyperior are offensive, I'd best help Ed and Eddy out. Therefore, use Reflect!"

Cryogonal then coated itself from the front in his own Reflect, halving physical damage from the Kankers later on.

Marie extended her arm forward. "Like that'll stop this! Swoobat, stop that snowflake with Attract!"

"(Okay~.)" She cooed, and she winked playfully at Cryogonal, making pink hearts that floated after it. Cryogonal remained unmoved as it was surrounded by pink hearts that quickly shrunk into its body.

After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Wait, what?!" Marie exclaimed.

"I hate to break this to you Marie, but I'm afraid Cryogonal is genderless. It shall not be affected by Attract." Double D informed, much to a grunting Marie's stomp to the floor.

"Grrr, then use Psychic!" Marie commanded.

"(Sorry you inanimate freak, but you weren't attractive to begin with.)" Swoobat's eyes glowed light blue and Cryogonal was seen outlined in light blue as well. Swoobat let out a battlecry as she tilted her head down, sending Cryogonal to the ground, making dust fly.

Double D swallowed hard, but he knew his Cryogonal would be okay; after all, its Special Defense was super high. He was assured when Cryogonal ascended into the air again with hardly any scratches on its icy body.

"(Apologies, but this is the end of the line for you.)" Cryogonal stated in a monotone.

"Cryogonal, execute Freeze-Dry!" Double D commanded. Cryogonal's chains then flailed as it emanated a small mist.

Swoobat suddenly felt the air all around cool rapidly and she saw huge chunks of ice converge from thin air. "(W-what is t-this?)" Her teeth chattered as it was so cold and then the ice began to surround and bombard her; so much in fact that she was encased in the converged ice shell, remaining frozen until it cracked and shattered moments later.

Swoobat fell to the ground from the Freeze-Dry, hitting the ground with a thud, fainted.

Double D smiled. "Well played, Cryogonal!" He praised.

With Ed, Delibird began his descent down towards Rhyperior. He let out a battlecry as he zoomed down at her, yet she didn't budge rather smirked. This wasn't a good sign as Rhyperior remained still, even when Delibird had finally made contact, making a light blue burst of energy from impact.

Through the dispersing smoke, Delibird flapped back to the ground in a klutzy manner, holding his head. "(G-oh. G'uh. That's gonna hurt in the morning.)" He muttered. He soon looked up, seeing as how Rhyperior didn't even have a single scratch on her.

May extended her arm out. "Now use Hammer Arm!"

Rhyperior then raised her arm as it glowed. She let out a roar as she brought it down like a hammer, hitting Delibird with an intense force that left her in a crater. Delibird let out a high squealing yelp as Rhyperior's Hammer Arm was like a hammer on a nail, but he was very fortunate when Reflect kicked in, and the damage was cut in half.

Even so, he felt a lot of pain. As he grunted upon sitting up, Rhyperior sneered, despite being coated in a blue aura that signaled her Speed decrease.

For Professor Scam, he pointed his staff ahead. "Scrafty, Brick Break!"

Scrafty let out a battlecry as he advanced, his arms glowing white. Zangoose's expression narrowed as her eyes caught sight of Brick Break. She easily shifted left at the last second when Scrafty thrust forward. The sudden action forced Scrafty off balance and he was seen falling forward.

"Scrafty! Hurry up and move!" Professor Scam shouted.

"Not so fast, buttercup!" Lee exclaimed. "Zangoose, Close Combat! Finish that punk lizard!"

Zangoose's eyes widened. "(With pleasure!)" She started with an upwards uppercut hitting Scrafty on the round chin, making him shoot up a few inches, leaving him open for Zangoose to spiral around from her uppercut into a powerful knee strike into Scrafty's abdomen.

Scrafty didn't have much time to breathe before a claw struck his face. He was bombarded left and right, over and over again. He was defenseless, but every strike wasn't feeling so bad when Scrafty fell to the floor, where Reflect covered him and Zangoose relentlessly bombarded the shield, the damaged halved in the end. With one final claw strike she backflipped away with a sneering smirk, ignoring how her body was coated in a blue aura that meant her Defense and Special Defense went down.

Scrafty was seen with a plethora of bruises all over him. He had taken a lot of damage, but was still able to press on as he slowly arose. "(You got me…there pal.)" He admitted in between breaths. "(But I ain't…the kind of guy…to fall so easily…anymore.)"

With May, she smirked maliciously. "Let's pluck its feathers! Do it, Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker!"

"(End of the line, turkey!)" Rhyperior shouted as she raised her arms over her head and made a multitude of gray rocks from the holes in her hands, which started converging in the center.

Delibird, however, was not as slow as Rhyperior, and upon seeing his opportunity at hand, he smirked in a twisted manner.

Ed then gave his own command. "Now! Power-Up Punch and send the monster to the dark depths it came from!" Delibird heard the command and he held up one of his arms. He let out a battlecry as the fist was coated in a red-orange aura and lunged ahead as Rhyperior had just created the large boulder.

Delibird scored a direct blow across Rhyperior's face, the shock from the attack throwing Rhyperior off balance and her Rock Wrecker overhead shattered into small fragments. "(GRAH!)" She fell on her back with a booming thud, and Delibird landed on his two feet, a red aura signaling his Attack increase.

May snorted as a retort. She pointed ahead. "You just got lucky there! We won't miss this time! Right, Rhyperior!" Rhyperior heard her, but all she did was a simple nod, yet the Frost Breath and Power-Up Punch were both pretty brutal blows; another one of those just might make her dizzy enough to fall over for good.

Lee extended her arm out. "Finish that thing! Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Zangoose's claws glowed blue and she rushed after Scrafty.

Professor Scam pointed ahead. "Not so fast!" He hollered. "This time, we'll use High Jump Kick!"

Scrafty's gaze looked up to see Zangoose advancing, but all he did was stand still as Zangoose advanced. When she was close enough, bringing her claws down, Scrafty grunted and his knee glowed. With a harsh battlecry, he thrust his knee into Crush Claw. At that instant, a grand shockwave enveloped the area in between the two, and the crater from before expanded in area by a few feet.

It was a small standoff until Scrafty was beginning to power through with his super effective move. "(Sorry fur coat, not today!)" He let out another battlecry as Zangoose's eyes widened and her claws her shoved away, and her chin was struck by High Jump Kick, making a ripple upon the sheer blow.

Zangoose was seen soaring overhead and screaming. She was at a critical point before falling back down on her back with a loud thud, fainted.

Lee grunted in annoyance while Professor Scam pumped a fist and held up his staff in the other fist, making a cynical laughter as well. Scrafty stood in pride as he defeated Zangoose twice now, and his Moxie Ability kicked in, and his Attack was boosted from the red aura he gave off.

With Ed, he extended his arm out at Rhyperior. "Delibird! Show it how naughty it is! Present!"

Delibird reached into his sac and held up rainbow-colored orbs. "(Here's a gift from me to you!)" He threw the attack, and Rhyperior covered up as she took Present, making a rainbow-colored explosion. However, Delibird gave a gawking expression when the smoke cleared.

"(Hm, I remember that I'm strong to moves like those.)"

Delibird heard Rhyperior's voice through the smoke, soon coming to an end and revealing that Rhyperior hadn't taken as much damage as intended, but still enough to make her pant weakly.

May smirked. "Get'em! Rhyperior! Megahorn!" Rhyperior did as told and her horn glowed and lengthened greatly, looking very large. She charged slowly towards Delibird, and the time span in between was all too perfect.

"Delibird! Dodge!" Ed commanded. Delibird then jumped into the air, flapping upwards and evasively avoiding Megahorn as Rhyperior passed underneath. In the air, Delibird turned to look down at her. "Now, Power-Up Punch and obliterate the behemoth like a bomb!"

"(Incoming~! Sucker!)" Delibird's right wing glowed a red-orange aura and he fell down onto Rhyperior as the latter was turning around. Rhyperior was all too late as Delibird punched downwards, the Fighting-Type move making an explosion of red-orange that swallowed the area that the two took up.

Through the smoke, Delibird was seen flapping back into the air. He was surrounded in his red aura and his Attack increased. He then looked at his own fist. "(Hmmm. An innocent little flipper…a weapon of massive destruction.)"

The smoke finally cleared, revealing that Rhyperior was on her back and fainted.

May stomped her foot and looked upset. "Lee, they're beating us!"

"Shut up! I know that!" Lee snarled. She turned and the Kankers returned their defeated Pokémon.

Professor Scam pointed his staff at the three. "Do you surrender?!" He barked.

The Kankers got out more Poke Balls. Marie was the one with a heavy scowl. "As if, pal! We ain't lettin' you take the weapon!"

"As if our priorities weren't bad enough." Lee commented. "You know this would've gone a lot more smoothly if you had just joined like that weirdo did."

Professor Scam didn't take this situation well as he kept his staff pointed at them. "Silence!"

"Why did you three even join Team Flare to begin with? What did you hope to accomplish by joining forces with malevolent scum?" Double D questioned.

Lee smirked once more. "Good question. Girls?"

May took over. "When we heard you went to Kalos, so we hitched our own ride."

"When we landed, we didn't intend on running into Team Flare so early, but we showed'em what we could do." Marie cracked her knuckles as a way of showing what exactly she and the Kankers did.

"Turns out we had a knack for this stuff, so we joined up." Lee took over. "As long as we get what we want, everyone's happy."

Ed frowned. "Not today. The death ray shall not make anyone happy."

Lee half-grinned. "My bad, I mean everyone who isn't dead." She then laughed in a cynical manner that only lasted for a few moments. "Anyways, I'm sure that once this is over, cuddle time will be abundant."

Professor Scam pointed his staff at her. "Never!" His mood then turned obvious-toned. "Besides, Lysandre didn't say anybody being exceptions."

"Say what?"

"It's true." Double D stated. "Lysandre specifically stated on the broadcast that anyone who's not a part of Team Flare shall perish. And if we don't do something, his words shall be prophesized."

The Kankers looked suspiciously at the other, their nerves somehow going up their spines. "Didn't he say that we can spare whoever we want?" May asked her sisters.

"How should I know? The boss said that everything would work out for Team Flare." Marie said. "Looks like we just got rigged!"

Lee clenched her fists. "Stay focused!" She held up her Poke Ball. "Keep your priorities straight girls! Just keep the ultimate weapon safe, and then we'll get the answers we deserve." She then threw her Poke Ball. "Alright Kingdra! Go!"

"Yeah, why the heck not? Nidoking, go!" Marie shouted.

May snorted as she threw her Poke Ball. "Come out, Mamoswine!"

For Lee, out came a large, seahorse-like Pokémon with a tightly curled tail. He was blue scaled except for the yellow belly scales he had. There were thin spines with a single branch atop his head and thin, white fins under the cheeks. Two-pronged fins extended slightly past his cheeks, and the back had a white fin supported by thin, blue spines.

For Marie, out came a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with reptilian features. He had small eyes, large, spiny ears, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There was a long, venomous horn on his forehead. He had a gray chest and abdominal plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on the elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There was a ridge of long spines down his back, and has a long, powerful tail.

For May, she had her own Mamoswine, something The Cents rode on before in Route 17. The Ice and Ground-Type snorted as he was glaring at The Cents. "(*sniff sniff* I smell a battle.)"

Marie's Poison and Ground-Type slammed his tail on the ground, making the ground quake subtly. "(Whatever.)" He said, keeping a calm composure so as to contain himself.

"(Well, no matter. Let's just get on with it.)" Lee's Water and Dragon-Type noted, keeping to the point like that.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Henchmen, what might they be?"

Hearing his question. Double D and Ed obeyed and pulled out their Pokedexs and analyzed the foes, aside from Mamoswine.

_"Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick."_

_ "Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon. It stores energy by sleeping at underwater depths at which no other life forms can survive."_

"(Ready guys? This'll be tougher than last time.)" Scrafty warned.

"(Current objective: Defeat tougher-looking purple Poison-Type, for experience.)" Cryogonal stated.

Lee extended her arm forward. "We're not wasting anymore time! Kingdra, Brine!"

"Nidoking, Stone Edge!" Marie shouted.

"Mamoswine, Rock Smash!" May shouted.

Kingdra inhaled and then exhaled, sending a stream of saltwater after Scrafty. The attack raged on as Scrafty was certain that he wouldn't fare well if this hits.

"Quick! Dodge!" Professor Scam commanded. Scrafty followed the command and he jumped right, managing to avoid being struck by Brine. "Now use Poison Jab!"

Scrafty lunged forward at that instant, his arms coated in poison as he rushed and let out a battlecry, jabbing forward and striking Kingdra with a powerful strike to the abdomen. This attack made a small ripple of force that made Kingdra gawk as he felt Poison Jab and the increased Attack power of Scrafty, which made him shoot backwards and crash in front of Lee, making dust fly into her face.

Stone Edge made way towards Cryogonal, the jagged rocks sprouting from the ground after it. Cryogonal made no hesitations as it dodged by ascending greatly, far from Stone Edge's reach and leaving it with no damage accumulated.

"Cryogonal, Frost Breath! Go!" Double D commanded. Cryogonal's mouth glowed light blue and it shot a cold wind at Nidoking, the Ice-Type move actually being enough to stop him and he grunted heavily.

Nidoking swatted his arms when the attack finally stopped, letting out an angered battlecry as Frost Breath had made him mad. "(What is wrong with you?! No attack should be that annoying! Prepare to die!)"

Mamoswine's tusks glowed red-orange and he went charging after Delibird. The latter was awaiting Ed's orders so as to deal with Mamoswine.

"Now! Power-Up Punch!" Ed commanded. Delibird followed the order and he jumped and attacked with a red-orange fist and slammed it into Mamoswine's tusks, making a shockwave upon impact. In between was Reflect still, which was still fortunately active.

There was a stalemate at first, but Mamoswine and Delibird were clearly matched for the other, both side staking slight damage as the other stumbled backwards.

Mamoswine was surprised to say the least. "(*sniff sniff* To think this smell of Attack power is most unfortunate on my end.)"

Delibird finally regained footing and his body was coated in the red aura, increasing his Attack once again. "(You see, it's like eating vegetables…only more fun.)"

Lee extended her arm out once Kingdra was back up. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"(Alright! This'll be over quick!)" Kingdra spit and shot out a barrage of clear bubbles that was a lot like Seed Bomb, only it wasn't. Seeing as how it took up all of the room possible, Scrafty had no choice but to use his pants and act as a shield. He pulled them up, feeling the bubbly barrage even through the pants. He started to lose ground quickly, and grunted loudly in pain before finally stumbling back into a thud on his back.

"Scrafty!" Professor Scam exclaimed.

Marie extended her arm out ahead. "Use Poison Jab already"

"(GRAAAHHH!)" Nidoking broke into a swift run as he charged after Cryogonal, his horn glowing a poisonous purple. With a swift lung, he shot himself into the air like a rocket, surprising Cryogonal greatly as it did not expect such Speed to be on par with its own. The Ice-Type was hit right in the center, making a small ripple from the force given off. Even with Reflect still active, Cryogonal still ascertained quite a bit of damage and it shot back down to the ground, dust flying upon thudding.

"Cryogonal!" Double D exclaimed. Through the dust, Cryogonal was seen stirring as it slowly arose, still focused on getting its new objective over and done with.

May extended her arm out. "Mamoswine! Use your Ancient Power and defeat that bird!"

Mamoswine then glowed and made an afterimage of himself and caused it to swirl in front, making a silver sphere that he shot at Delibird.

Ed made a punching motion. "The Cents shall not fall to the likes of past pigs! Power-Up Punch!" He commanded.

"(Boy, I just love this punchline!)" Delibird used Power-Up Punch once again, and he charged ahead after the Ancient Power. He let out a battlecry as he punched the Ancient Power and it was so strong that a flash appeared in between Delibird and the Ancient Power. Delibird eventually won out, and the Ancient Power dispersed on the spot.

Mamoswine and May both widened their eyes in surprise. They didn't expect a Rock-Type move to be so easily overpowered by an attack like that. They both stood in surprise as Delibird then flapped and made way after the Ice and Ground-Type.

"(Hope you're starving, cuz here comes PAIN!)" Delibird's Power-Up Punch collided right into Mamoswine's snout, the sudden attack made a red-orange flash in between the two before an explosion occurred, shaking the ground.

Though the smoke cleared, Delibird was seen in place on the ground as his Attack had went up even more, and Mamoswine was seen slowly falling over with a humungous thud that shook the ground.

"(And that's two-for, uh…yes.)" Delibird sternly turned away with a pouty expression, unable to tell how many were left.

As May gawked with shock, Marie pointed ahead angrily. "Don't just stand there! Use Focus Energy!" Upon saying that, Nidoking obeyed and glowed white and the glow rose up to the tip of his horn, where it disappeared completely. Nidoking felt a grand surge of power as his critical hit ratio enhanced.

"Now, Stone Edge!" Nidoking obeyed once more, and he aggressively roared up to the ceiling before he punched down onto the ground, making stones shoot upwards in a series towards Cryogonal.

Double D saw Stone Edge making way and he sharply gave his command. "Hurry Cryogonal, evade and ascend!" Cryogonal spun its body like a windmill and circled around the jagged stone that almost got it, and floated upwards as fast as possible.

Marie and Nidoking both snarled angrily as Cryogonal's capabilities of levitation annoyed them greatly.

"Execute Frost Breath!"

Cryogonal's Frost Breath was then launched, and the attack shot like a pressurized torrent of cold air that swallowed up Nidoking when the latter had lower Speed. The Poison and Ground-Type yelled as the cold air was too much for him, and he shot backwards with a crashing thud, making dust fly. When the cold air stopped, blowing the dust away, it showed Nidoking had fainted. "(Objective; success.)"

"Use Crunch!" Professor Scam exclaimed. Scrafty followed through and he went charging with his mouth open and elongated teeth.

Lee smirked, extending an arm out. "What a waste of energy. Dragon Dance!"

Kingdra was then surrounded in black and dark red circles that circled around him, in which they also emanated blue sparks until the energy finally disappeared, making a red aura that increased his Attack and Speed. With the increased Speed, Kingdra zoomed on about towards his left, having Scrafty pass on by in front of him.

As time slowed down, Scrafty's eyes widened as Kingdra had an opportunity to finish him. _'(Oh snap. Not good!)'_

"Use Brine!" Lee commanded. Kingdra inhaled as he prepped for his attack…

"Cryogonal, Freeze-Dry!"

Double D's voice caught Lee and Professor Scam by surprise, and Kingdra suddenly found himself surrounded by cold air and ice. In a quick blur, Scrafty tumbled away as the ice bombarded Kingdra completely until the Water and Dragon-Type muffled while being stuck in a huge ice block.

Lee looked with surprise. "Say, what gives?!"

The ice cracked up, and then it continued to crack until it finally shattered, in which Kingdra was seen falling backwards with a loud thud, unconscious.

Scrafty blinked as his Moxie kicked in, but the blinking was because of the Freeze-Dry that Cryogonal ensured to save him. "(Man, with just one hit. Thanks pal.)" He said, still impressed.

"(You are welcome.)" Cryogonal robotically stated.

"Who the-what?!" Professor Scam looked at Double D. "Henchmen?!"

"I found it more suiting for Scrafty to be given a helping hand; after all, Freeze-Dry is also super effective on Water-Types." He reasoned.

Professor Scam didn't seem all too bothered as he kept his staff in his hands. "Very well! BWAHAHAHA!"

The Kankers returned their defeated Mamoswine, Nidoking, and Kingdra, all having heavy scowls on their faces.

"Man, talk about a rip off!" Lee shouted in anger.

"All that training down here and this is what we get?!" May exclaimed.

Marie balled her fists. "Whatever! We'll get'em this time around." She held up her last Poke Ball. "Right?"

Lee and May both grinned evilly as they received the implication, and they enlarged their own Poke Balls.

"Yeah, they're as good as stuffed turkeys when we show'em what else we got." Lee said.

Ed looked surprised. "Turkeys?"

"GO!" The Kankers called out their last Pokémon; their respective Absol, Medicham, and finally Mawile. All three Pokémon appeared out on the battlefield and seemed rather intense, giving off some swell of power.

Mawile sneered at them. "(Hmph! Sorry if this bites, but we're stronger than last time.)"

"(Oh what a glorious day, for some sadistic enjoyment!" Medicham chimed.

Absol sneered at the three before her and showed her fangs. "(The day this world sees a true disaster is today!)"

"(Keh! Like we'll let that happen! Stay sharp!)" Scrafty warned Cryogonal and Delibird.

Professor Scam recognized the Pokémon from before, and from past experience, he knew what was coming next. He could've panicked, he could've yelled, but he just growled and furrowed his brow.

"Henchmen! Stay alive!" He shouted. "They'll very well do that Mega thing!"

Ed leaned over. "But I want to live, Eddy!"

As if that were a que, the Kankers smirked as they then held up their Meg Rings that they had on hand. Simultaneously, they held up their left wrists, where the Mega Rings were located. With just a single unison tap, the Key Stones embedded in them glistened and shined brightly.

"Absol…"

"Medicham…"

"Mawile…"

"MEGA EVOLVE!" Their unison yell triggered the Mega Rings to unleash light waves, in which made Absol, Medicham, and Mawile all unleash roars and grunts as light waves emanated from them as well. They waved about and slowly reached backwards, connecting to the Mega Rings' light waves.

Individually, Absol, Medicham, and Mawile showed signs of change, just as before. The air shifting and small dust waves echoing made Scrafty, Cryogonal, and Delibird all grow weary until they saw the light explode, sending a shockwave that shook the ground upon the triple Mega Evolution.

The Mega Evolved Pokémon roared outwards as they felt the Mega Evolution power surge, and they stood in front of The Cents' Pokémon, giving off a great pressure.

Scrafty swallowed. "(Well…we'll have to be careful.)"

"(Careful? Try staying alive.)" Delibird noted.

"(Current objective: Defeat three Mega Evolved Pokémon; for experience.)" Cryogonal said.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Scrafty! We won't give in! Use Poison Jab on Mega Absol!"

Double D extended his arm out. "Cryogonal, Frost Breath!"

"Delibird, give them their Frost Breath as well and make them feel the breath of doom!" Ed shouted.

As the Pokémon motioned individually for their attacks, the Kankers kept their confident grins and extended their arms out ahead.

"Mega Absol, use Sucker Punch on Cryogonal!" Lee ordered.

"Mega Medicham, Ice Punch on Scrafty!" Marie shouted.

"Mega Mawile, Sucker Punch on Delibird!" May shouted.

All three Pokémon did as they were told, and Mega Absol's claws and Mega Mawile's hands glowed light purple. They became sudden blurs and appeared in a flash in front of their targets.

With Mega Absol in front of Cryogonal, the Ice-Type was startled. "(Uh oh.)" It robotically stated.

Mega Mawile appeared in front of Delibird, her fists ready to strike him. In unison, and without a second to spare, both Mega Evolved Pokémon thrusted Sucker Punch into their faces, making dark ripples that expanded, making the ground shake slightly.

The fact that Reflect didn't appear that time meant that the effects had worn off, and that left them both to take the full blunt of the attacks.

Both Delibird and Cryogonal screamed as they shot backwards from Sucker Punch, and they both did a unison skid until they got airborne and flipped repeatedly until landing on their backs, thudding into unconsciousness.

"Oh no! Santa's little helper!" Ed shouted in worry.

"Oh dear, I didn't expect for Mega Absol to wield Sucker Punch just like Mega Mawile. My apologies." Double D said, returning his defeated Cryogonal. Ed followed his lead and returned his defeated Delibird, leaving Professor Scam's Scrafty left on the field.

As Scrafty advanced, forcing to shift directions when Mega Absol appeared in front of Cryogonal beforehand, he had Poison Jab ready and he jumped. "(You forgot me, pal!)"

As he descended, letting out a battlecry, Mega Medicham shifted in front of Mega Absol, looking at Scrafty with a grin of confidence. Her four ghastly arms were balled into fists, coated in cold, icy energy.

"(Such sweet determination, it sickens me.)" Mega Medicham let out a battlecry as she pressed her palms together, sending the four fist as a descending Scrafty. The attack punched away, and one fist made contact with Poison Jab, but that momentum was lost when the remaining three arms struck Scrafty in his face, abdomen, and side, causing him to feel as though he was hit by a train three times over.

Scrafty gawked as time slowed down, slowly shooting backwards. _'(Well…I held up this far. Not too shabby…)'_

Scrafty crashed in front of Professor Scam, making his purple cape flap repeatedly and forcing him to cover up as winds flew. The Cents looked away for that brief moment and looked ahead once more when the winds stopped. They looked and saw Scrafty with three patches of ice on his body from where he was hit, but the aggravating part was that he was down for the count.

"GAH!" Professor Scam shouted in shock.

Mega Absol smirked maliciously. "(Keh, like we said, disaster shall be the upcoming for this day.)"

Lee put a hand to her hip. "So is that the best you got?"

As Professor Scam returned his defeated Scrafty, Double D continued to be highly skeptical. He still did not know what was in the Kankers' minds…nor ever wants to know, but if they joined Team Flare, why resort to sticking to a plan that'll destroy the world?

"Lee, Marie, May?" Double D asked. "I don't get something. Why continue this pursuit of destruction when nothing'll be left? The Trailer Park, the cul-de-sac, you name it. Everything'll be wiped out."

The Kankers frowned at Double D's words, but they were still pretty defensive on their part.

"Why the heck do you care?" Lee hollered back.

"Yeah? Besides, I'm sure Lysandre will only take out anything in Kalos." May stated.

"HE'S TARGETING THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Professor Scam retorted in a yell. "EVERYTHING'LL BE GONZO!"

The Kankers turned towards the other in question some more, but they soon turned back towards The Cents, though nerves were at their peak.

"If you thought you were joining just to rob and break property, then sorry to break it to ya! You've been lied to!" Professor Scam threw one more Poke Ball. "Alright Pawniard, show'em!"

Professor Scam's Pawniard appeared out on the battlefield on a knee, striking a pose that showed her dainty vanity. "(My, let's not try and leave the other scratched now. That's my thing.)"

Double D threw his Poke Ball. "Come forth, Alakazam!"

Ed threw his Poke Ball next. "I ask for you to come out and attack! Tyrantrum!"

Alakazam and Tyrantrum appeared out of their Poke Balls, both looking healthy and ready to fight as both gave off their own pressure.

"(If I must say. According to this quick analysis, and from knowing from observations, I'll need a bit of cover if I'm to evade Sucker Punch from the enemy.)" Alakazam noted in his scientific manner.

Tyrantrum raised his head. "(You know, I really like this world. Despite the crazy stuff that happens, I don't mind as long as no one gets hurt…)" He then bared his huge fangs. "(But I won't let it end this way!)"

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Alright Pawniard, let's show then not to mess with us! Iron Defense!"

Pawniard stood in front of Professor Scam and her body became iron for a brief moment. She returned to herself and her Defense shot up given her thick red aura.

Ed shot an index finger forward. "Tyrantrum, show them your past power! Crunch the little monster!"

Understanding Ed's language, Tyrantrum's jaws glowed and elongated. He clawed at the ground and he charged with extreme fury after Mega Mawile, who only smirked.

May extended her arm out. "Forget that giant salamander! Sucker Punch on the Alakazam!"

Obeying her, Mega Mawile lunged after Alakazam, a light purple fist ready.

Lee followed suit. "Mega Absol! Use Sucker Punch as well!" Her Dark-Type then rushed after Double D's Alakazam, both her and Mega Mawile became blurs with light purple appendages. Both Mega Evolved Pokemon appeared in front of Alakazam as he was still trying to ready his attack.

"Use Ice Punch!" Marie shouted. Mega Medicham followed her command and she jumped vertically towards Alakazam, her four ghastly fists ready with icy blue energy.

'_(Oh no! If this hits, I won't be able to apply a counter!)' _Alakazam mentally exclaimed.

In a bright flash, a swift blur of steel and red appeared in front of Alakazam. As Mega Absol, Mega Mawile, and Mega Medicham punched away, they all struck an unintended target who put herself in harm's way.

Pawniard.

The Dark and Steel-Type felt the impact of all three moves, and she widened her eyes as time slowed down. The Cents and their Pokémon's eyes widened as they saw Pawniard get caught in a dark and icy shockwave. Alakazam covered up when the cold winds from the attack continued ahead, and Pawniard was seen flying overhead and thudding behind Alakazam, dented in the abdomen.

"Pawniard!" Professor Scam shouted.

Alakazam looked back with shock as Pawniard barely held off that attack, sustaining major dents on her abdomen and blades. Though normally calm, this scenario made him something he hardly felt – angry.

"(You…)" He growled at the Kankers' Mega Evolved Pokémon. "(You…)"

Double D extended his arm out. "Alakazam! Dazzling Gleam!"

"(This is for harming my comrade! GRAH!)" With all three in a close distance to Alakazam, he held his spoons in front and shined a bright light when crossing them. He emanated a piercing array of lights and all three Mega Evolved Pokémon took the impact.

Mega Absol yelped as she took the most severe of Dazzling Gleam, skidding on her winged side and ending with a thud, but still looking well enough to stand. Mega Medicham skidded backwards to a knee. Mega Mawile skidded back as well, but didn't accumulate as much damage since she was a Steel-Type. She was caught surprised when Tyrantrum used Crunch from before, and bit into her, making her yelp in agony as he then threw her towards the wall, making a booming echo.

"(That's for Pawniard.)" Tyrantrum scowled.

Alakazam and Tyrantrum both turned around to see Pawniard in a daze as she looked dizzy. She was lucky, so lucky that her HP almost dropped to zero. "(Nnnnnngh.)" She groaned as she felt a lot of pain downwards. "(Owww.)"

"(Pawniard! Why'd you do that?!)" Tyrantrum shouted at her.

"(If I had known you better, I'd figured you'd be out to always keep yourself from getting dents. Then why'd you sacrifice that virtue?)" Alakazam asked in a pleading tone.

Though still a little dizzy, Pawniard was able to show her face as she panted. "(Because…if I had learned anything…is that despite my blades…that I value…you guys…are just as valuable.)" She said in between breaths.

She finally stopped panting as the Kankers' Pokémon got back up. She spread her legs apart. "(And that's precisely why I won't let them pass me.)"

With that statement, her eyes narrowed and her body began to glow a light blue energy, quickly gaining an energy field that caught everyone's attention.

"WHOA!" Professor Scam exclaimed. "Check it out! Pawniard's-"

"EVOLVING!" Ed shouted.

"Seems those hits actually improved Pawniard's durability, enabling her to overcome her vanity and allow her to access Evolution." Double D theorized.

Lee raised a brow. "Hey, what gives? Evolving now?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Pawniard's limbs elongated and sharpened. The axe on her head elongated and her body grew considerably. When the light exploded, it revealed Pawniard to have evolved into a much larger, and recognizable, Pokémon.

The Dark and Steel-Type opened her eyes. "(Don't worry, I won't worry about my blades so much as you.)"

Professor Scam smirked upon realizing this. "Heh heh heh. BWAHAHAHA!" He pointed at the Kankers. "Brace yourselves! For now, Pawniard has become a Bishop!"

"It's pronounced 'Bisharp', Eddy." Double D corrected.

"Whatever. Bisharp! Go!"

Bisharp crossed her blades as she crouched. "(With pleasure.)"

"I'll be sure to give us an upper hand in this predicament." Double D reached for his Mega Ring and was slowly beginning to tap it. "With Bisharp still having low HP, I should participate more. Alakazam…" He tapped the Key Stone inside, glints appearing like crazy. He held it up. "Mega Evolve!"

The light waves from the Mega Ring went waving at Alakazam, and the latter emanated his own light waves that flailed as they reached back, connecting with the light waves of the Mega Ring. Mega Evolution went underway, and everyone watched as Alakazam had begun to shine the light of Mega Evolution.

His parts changed, with him getting a lot more spoons and growing a beard. When the light exploded, it showed him becoming Mega Alakazam, sending a shockwave all around and making the Pokémon stand their ground.

"So it's gonna be like that huh?" Lee said. "So what? Mega Absol…" She pointed ahead at Mega Alakazam. "Sucker Punch!"

"(Disaster shall not be overlooked this time!)" She shouted, becoming a blur and her claws glowed light purple.

Marie swiped her arm. "May, take care of that dinosaur! Mega Medicham, Force Palm!" Mega Medicham heard her trainer's command and she held all six palms out and made many leaps when approaching Mega Alakazam and Bisharp.

Professor Scam smirked and swiped his staff. "Not so fast! This world ain't suffering by anyone! Bisharp, parry them with Slash!"

"(This time…I'M READY!)" Bisharp's arms shined and the arms and blades elongated. She stepped in front of Mega Alakazam and she crossed her arms. When the last second had arose, she crossed them, deflecting Mega Absol's Sucker Punch and all six ghostly hands without getting hit.

The speed from the deflecting widened both Mega Evolved Pokémon's' eyes.

"(What?)" Mega Absol muttered.

"(Impossible.)" Mega Medicham said as she stepped forward before jumping backwards.

Bisharp smirked if possible. "(Hmph. Now just try and stop me.)"

Ed swiped his arm. "Tyrantrum! Attack the flytrap with Crunch again!" His Tyrantrum let out a primal roar and his fangs and jaws glowed and elongated. The floor shook with every step as he advanced ahead. His huge jaws were a problem before, and Mega Mawile wasn't gonna take her chances again.

"Now Mega Mawile! Iron Head!" May shouted.

"(Don't blame me if you get a toothache!)" Mega Mawile's jaw-like horns turned into solid iron and lunged ahead, making the ground shake. She sped in and her Steel-Type move rammed Tyrantrum's huge mouth, making a crash sound that roared all around.

The shock from the attack was actually enough to make Tyrantrum widen his eyes and slowly stumble backwards, hearing him groan weakly. Mega Mawile landed with a smirk.

"Now use your Iron Head again!"

Mega Mawile went zooming with the same attack after Tyrantrum. She let out a yell as she jumped after him.

"Dodge!" Ed shouted majestically. Tyrantrum easily shifted right and Iron Head passed on by. He then turned around to face Mega Mawile with her back turned. "Now use Crunch!" Tyrantrum initiated his Crunch move again, and snapped his jaws as fast as he could, getting Mega Mawile's jaws while she was still turned around.

"(KYAAHHH!)" She yelped. Tyrantrum then threw her into another direction, sending her soaring after Mega Medicham.

With Marie, she extended her arm out. "Use Zen Headbutt!" She commanded. Mega Medicham's headpiece then glowed blue with small waves, and she then went head first into Mega Alakazam.

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Mega Alakazam, deploy Psychic!"

"(This'll slow you down!)" Mega Alakazam's spoons and eyes glowed light blue, and as Mega Medicham advanced, she found herself suddenly levitating.

"(H-Huh?!)" Mega Medicham found herself struggling until Mega Alakazam looked away at the incoming Mega Mawile.

"(Perhaps you can consider this payback.)" He put up his index finger and shifted it right, and Mega Medicham found herself soaring in that same direction. She wailed as she was hurling at the speed of sound, and to her shock, Mega Mawile was seen heading her way.

"(WATCH OUT!)" Both yelled in unison, but all they could do was scream before they collided into each other, making a powerful smack and they both fell backwards, their backs hitting the floor. Much to the Kankers' shock, both Mega Medicham and Mega Mawile reverted back to normal, both unfortunately unconscious.

"OH NO!" May screamed.

"Oh man!" Marie shouted. "This is so unfair!"

Meanwhile, Bisharp was seen parrying Mega Absol's Night Slash with her own. Both seemed very well coordinated as Mega Absol rushed in and swiped diagonally. Bisharp blocked with an upwards diagonal swipe and both blocked their opposite arms again, resorting to them jumping away for distance.

Bisharp panted. "(Not…bad.)"

"(Grrr.)" Mega Absol was so not amused as she clenched the ground. "(You…)"

Lee clenched her fists. "Now who says we're gonna let things end here, huh?!" She exclaimed. "So what if the world's in danger? It's just us against you!"

Professor Scam gave a twisted scowl. "Says you."

"Lee, try to understand that everything we know has changed." Double D stated. "This entire world is in danger and you're adding fuel to the flame. We understand you prefer skullduggery, but this taking things to the extremes."

"Yeah, no skulls shall be dug up on our watches!" Ed testified. "Dragon Claw!"

Tyrantrum held up his claws and he went rushing after Mega Absol with light blue claw-shaped energy.

"Psycho Cut!" Lee commanded.

Mega Absol's horn swung, sending a pink crescent at the incoming Dragon Claw. Tyrantrum slashed one of his claws, raking the Psycho Cut and causing an explosion of pink that he easily powered through. He slashed his other claw downwards, forcing Mega Absol to jump into the air and dodge, but the ground beneath shattered, sending rock all about.

In midair, Mega Absol grunted and she was seen vulnerable to Bisharp. With her legs and reflexes, the Dark and Steel-Type jumped from rock to rock, soon escalating to Mega Absol's level of elevation.

"Strike it with Slash!" Professor Scam shouted.

Mega Bisharp's arms and blades glowed and elongated, and she readied to slash away.

"Night Slash!" Lee barked.

Mega Absol's claws glowed dark purple and she slashed at the same precise moment Bisharp did, both adversaries' attacks colliding and making bright and dark sparks surge about, neither side giving an inch; that is, until Bisharp let out a battlecry and brought her other arm around, much to Mega Absol's shock.

"(This world ain't yours!)" Bisharp's words echoed as she brought her left arm across in a sharp arc, Slash leaving a white trail as Mega Absol was hit across the face. The Dark-Type was seen falling backwards along with the rocks, falling downwards with a powerful crash sound, making the area shake and dust fly.

"No way." Lee said, in awe. "These boys got pretty good battling under their belts."

When the dust cleared, Mega Absol was seen unconscious and on her back. She flashed a rainbow color before she reverted back to being a regular Absol.

Tyrantrum roared in victory. "(GRRAAAHHHH! This world is ours to live in!)"

Mega Alakazam smiled. "(Yes…)" He flashed a rainbow color and reverted back into himself. "(It is.)"

Bisharp stood proudly with her back turned. "(Hmph. Well we know who's to keep sharp now. I'm always the sharpest.)"

Professor Scam laughed maniacally. "BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR THE CENTS!" He shouted. "BWAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!"

"Hallelujah!" Ed cheered.

"Um, yes…whoooo." Double D feigned grand cheer. "While I do admire how we managed to overcome this trial. We still have to worry about the ultimate weeping and Legendary Pokémon, remember."

Professor Scam looked at Double D. "Very well! We'll make the Legendary Pokémon our henchmen! BWAHAHAAAAH!"

"Giant monster butlers?!" Ed cheered. "Oh how I've always wanted one.

As the Kankers returned their defeated Pokémon, they looked at each other in confusion.

"If that's the case, then just how much power do these things have anyway?" Lee wondered.

"How should I know? Maybe you should meet one for yourself." Marie retorted.

May turned towards her sisters. "Why don't we ask them?"

"Say what?" Lee turned her head and looked to see that May was pointing to the ultimate weapon's power source. "Hey, what's going on?"

The Cents and their Pokémon looked in their direction to find that the machinery hooked up to the Legendary Pokémon stopped working.

"Hey, what the heck is going on?" Professor Scam asked. "Henchmen, do you know?"

Double D narrowed his eyes. "Sorry Eddy, but I can't imagine what's going on."

"Don't tell me…" Lee muttered.

Professor Scam and everyone heard a low growl resonating from the two objects above.

"Oh my god! Didn't Lysandre say this was a one in a million chance?!" Marie shouted.

"It was supposed to be!" Lee shouted to her sister.

Ed turned towards The Cents. "Guys, are their stomachs grumbling?"

"(Well it sure isn't me.)" Tyrantrum stated.

"(Thank you Tyrantrum, for sharing that.)" Bisharp rolled her eyes.

The machinery was flickering as it slowly began to turn back on, but the problem was that once the lights came on the machine, the cocoon and dead tree growled once more. Much to everyone's shock and horror, steam began to mist slowly at their feet, signaling something drastic.

Double D looked up, startled heavily. "Oh my…"

Professor Scam looked nervously at Double D. "Hurry henchmen! Speak now!"

"I-I'm afraid that I know what's going on, Eddy." Double D said, shaking up a little as more growling was heard.

Alakazam looked up as well. "(I was afraid of this as well.)" He said. "(The energy swelling up in the two Legendary Pokémon is intensifying, meaning…)"

Double D swallowed. "…I'm afraid we'll be in for a rude awakening fellows."

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 39

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Yawn, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, False Swipe, Bug Buzz

* * *

**I was intending on making this go on until Xerneas and Yveltal appeared, but since this chapter is long enough already, I decided to cut it off here. Did the battle suffice? Was it an efficient chapter for your liking? Next chapter shall be the end of the Team Flare incident, and I'm hoping to make a huge impact as well.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love reading **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**!**

* * *

**Next Time: To Be a Hero**


	45. To Be a Hero

Chapter 45 – To Be a Hero

**Time to wrap the Team Flare event up guys! It's almost been exactly 1 year since I made the story, and it's still going on strong!**

**TheDeathly-Z: I got a sequel in mind, but the Eds nor anybody are heading to a region. It'll be something unique to say the least.**

**Guest: Sorry, but I'm not interested in an Ed Edd n Eddy/Fire Emblem crossover.**

**Aerodactyl999: Like I said before the last few chapters, no one is getting a Legendary; besides, in my opinion, they're overused and overrated.**

**Here's where it gets critical! Let's see how you guys react!**

**To Recap:**

The Cents led by Professor Scam made way to the deepest part of the corridor, where Ed zapped the huge door down, revealing the Kankers guarding the Legendary Pokémon. After a fierce battle with them, The Cents were able to win, but the aftermath proved disturbing with Xerneas and Yveltal awakening.

* * *

**Chapter 45 – To Be a Hero**

The Cents and their Pokémon, as well as the Kankers, all stepped back as they saw the tree branches twitching and the cocoon budging. Professor Scam turned towards Double D. "So you're saying that they're waking up?!"

The energy all around was immense as small steam was streaming at their feet. Double D shook as he shakily pointed at the machine, and The Cents looked on as the cocoon and tree began to shine beams of light.

"Uh oh…" Professor Scam trailed off.

The entire chamber was shaking abruptly as the cocoon and tree alike emanated a similar field of energy encasing them, with the outer layer surging blue comets. All around the two were flashing blue sparks and shaking. The energy enveloping them began to gradually expand outwards, intensifying.

The energy soon contracted, pressurizing the cocoon and tree separately. The cocoon was in yellow spherical energy while the tree was in purple energy, both spheres dense.

"(Something tells me this spells out trouble for us.)" Bisharp rhetorically implied.

Lee swiped her arm. "Find cover now!"

The two energy fields flashed bright lights, and Tyrantrum made haste and used his large figure to shield The Cents and everyone else as a shockwave was unleashed, making strong and volatile winds surge uncontrollably.

Within the energy released, Professor Scam opened his eyes and blindly saw two figures standing as yellow energy was around a red figure while purple energy was around a blue figure.

The red one was large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body was dark in coloration and adorned gray patterns along the underside. The wings had three spikes on each, extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There were five large claws on each appendage, three of which curved inwards. The bright red underside had branching-like black markings; similar markings were present on the head and neck. It had a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extended above its blue eyes. A feathery gray ruff encircled the neck and billows out over the back. It had small, birdlike legs with gray talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs were red with black branching. In all, it resembled the letter 'Y'.

The other one was a blue and black, quadrupedal Pokémon with an eight-horned set of antlers extending out from its head, four on each side. Each horn was pale gold and adorned with a colorful, three-part glowing protrusion twining through the horn; which were orange, red, purple, and teal-blue, one side mirroring the other. The colors gradually turned lighter to darker when moving from base to tip. The head was blue with two horns on either side, and the root of its horns marked the face, just below the eye and over the nose. Its eyes were the same color as the fur, and its pupils were X-shaped. The blue portion of its body ended at the chest area where the fur jutted outwards to the side. There was an inverted V-shape that was pale gold, with the inside being black and extending towards the lower body. The rest of the body was black with a blue stripe running along the spine. It had a slim, fluffy black tail where the blue stripe ended. Its legs were like blades, creating a cross shape at the tips, with the edging trimmed with the same color as the horns.

Both Pokémon were still until they both raised their necks up, roaring to the high ceilings, forcing everyone to cringe from their cries. The Cents and everyone else watched as they both looked back down and tensed up before they sprung up from the machinery, snapping every cord attached to it, both emanating weak lighting behind them that resembled the letters 'X' and 'Y'.

They both landed, bladed feet and talons alike, on the ground in front of The Cents and their defensive Pokémon, making the entire ground shake and throw them off balance briefly.

The red one roared at them, the bright red on the front making scenery around them darken as it became a light pink; the blue deer-like creature emanated sparks of deep blue as a huge 'X'-shaped energy surged from behind, contradicting the creature on its side.

The Cents all gawked at the raw power they were feeling, and Professor Scam nearly dropped his staff from feeling the sheer power given off by the two. He was somewhat serious about capturing them and making them henchmen, but now he wasn't so sure since this level of power almost made him soil himself.

The red creature ceased making the energy all around and all that remained was purple orbs of light around it. It took flight and the two creatures eyes the foes in front before yelping at them again, their cries bellowing around them.

"Geez Louise." Professor Scam muttered.

"Whoa. Too cool." Ed said.

"Yes, I would have to agree, Ed." Double D stated. "I most certainly did not see this predicament unfolding on our behalf."

Lee stepped back against the wall. "No way!"

May snorted. "T-Those guys just woke up! And they don't seem too friendly!"

Marie looked at her. "Let's hope for our sakes that it's at you and not us."

Professor Scam quaked as he pulled out his Pokedex as the two Legendary Pokémon eyed him and his pals. It shakily made a hologram of the deer and the avian afterwards.

_"Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. __Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival."_

_ "Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. __When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more."_

"Eddy, I-I'm afraid that the chances of us winning this are extremely slim to none." Double D's legs shook profusely and hiccupped.

Professor Scam put away his Pokedex while still keeping a bold yet nervous front. "H-HA! Legend or not, The Cents will never give in!" He boasted. He pointed his staff ahead. "Henchmen! Charge!"

Ed turned towards Double D. "Do we give in or up, Double D?"

"Both mean the same thing, Ed." Double D explained. He looked back at the expectant yet hostile expressions Xerneas and Yveltal were giving off. "But if this power goes unchecked, then a catastrophe will be upon us. It's up to us to put an end to it all. So…" He pointed ahead. "Alakazam, let us engage with the enemy!"

Though distraught at first, Alakazam shook off his nervousness and glared at Xerneas and Yveltal. "(Y-Yes! According to these calculations, we should have a slim chance if not better. But we'll take it!)"

Tyrantrum slammed his tail to the ground, showing his primal strength as the ground shook. "(I'll put my life on the line if it means saving this planet, because this crazy world isn't worth losing!)"

Bisharp posed with her blades. "(I may have been injured, but that won't stop me from dishing out some serious gashes!)"

"Get'em!" Professor Scam shouted. "Go Bisharp! Night Slash on Yveltal!"

"Alakazam, use Psychic on Xerneas!"

"Tyrantrum, eliminate the descendant of above and below with Rock Tomb!"

Bisharp's blades glowed dark purple as she rushed ahead after a flapping Yveltal. She jumped after the Dark and Flying-Type and slashed diagonally downwards and retreated back to the ground, posing. "(How's that?)"

When she looked back, she saw that Yveltal didn't even have a single scratch; in fact, it actually aggravated it a little.

Bisharp gasped. "(No way!)"

Alakazam's eyes glowed light blue and focus his telekinetic prowess on Xerneas. Xerneas was outlined in light blue and Alakazam thrust his spoons forward, letting out a harsh battlecry as he used a lot of brain power when forcing Xerneas backwards, making it fall over.

Above them both, gray rocks appeared and circled around like a ring. The white outlining vanished and they began to fall downwards onto Xerneas and Yveltal alike. The Rock Tomb rocks pelted Xerneas as it was still down, and Yveltal felt every rock that shattered in a white burst on its back and wings, prompting it to descend a little.

Professor Scam pumped a fist. "YEAH! How's that to your liking?!"

The dust settled down as debris was all over the place, but through it they saw two figures stand, though one was seen flapping. The silhouettes cleared and showed Xerneas and Yveltal both intact without a single scratch.

"What?!" Professor Scam exclaimed. "That should've done a lot more!"

Xerneas let out another one of its cries as it raised its head. It turned towards Bisharp, making her swallow hard. Its horns glowed green and grew in size, its Megahorn making it look more majestic and fearful. With a sudden pounce, it went after Bisharp.

Professor Scam aimed his staff out. "Quick! Slash!"

Bisharp went to attack with glowing, extended blades, but when they met Megahorn she didn't even have a prayer as Xerneas thrust its horns ahead and flung them up, sending Bisharp skyrocketing and screaming as her attack was nor naught.

"Bisharp!" Professor Scam called out. His eyes gazed downwards as Bisharp fell to her back with a thud, making dust fly. When it all cleared, she was seen bruised and unconscious. Professor Scam grunted as he quickly returned her.

The Cents and the Kankers alike covered their ears as Yveltal then cried outwards, making the ground shake. Its turn of attack involved flinging its arms and tail forwards, materializing and shooting a purple sphere that became a hemisphere that ran along the ground, sending crumbling rock flying to the sides as its area expanded and dragged its way towards Alakazam and Tyrantrum.

Both Pokémon gawked as the hemisphere traveled at an alarming rate, making them wide-eyed and unable to react as the purple hemisphere reached them, making a powerful explosion that sent shockwaves that made The Cents hit the wall behind them, almost flattening them like pancakes. They slid down and popped back to their figures and looked momentarily dazed.

"Oh, what?" Professor Scam shook his head and his eyes widened as the smoke in front cleared, revealing that Alakazam and Tyrantrum both were lying on their fronts with bruises, apparently unconscious. "Hey, henchmen!"

"Uuuh, what?" Ed blinked before he gasped in realization. "Oh no! Tyrantrum!"

Double D also looked troubled. "Oh dear, we're in a sudden bind. They were too weakened from the previous fight, Eddy." In regret, Double D and Ed both returned their Alakazam and Tyrantrum.

Yveltal and Xerneas both screeched into the air, making dust and nearby debris escalate in a multitude of directions and making everyone cover up again. Yveltal ascended and looked down at The Cents and the Kankers, its lifeless blue eyes making them nervous; with that in mind, it brought its arms and tail forwards again, making a jumbled mess of black and purple in the middle. It let loose a shockwave as it shot Dark Pulse at them.

"RUN!" Professor Scam hastily ran and jumped out of the way, and everyone followed his lead and ran off before Dark Pulse struck where they were beforehand, causing an explosion that rippled madly and made them all scream and tumble off in various directions.

Professor Scam picked himself up from the subsiding explosion and looked angrily at Yveltal. "Hey! You can't do that!" He accused, pointing his staff at them, only to be replied by a harsh and shrilled cry.

Double D coughed and turned towards Professor Scam. "Eddy this isn't any normal battle! We can actually get killed!"

Marie got up. "Yeah shorty! If we don't beat these guys, we're gonna be put six feet under!"

"And that's saying something, considering we're more than 60-feet under right now." Lee commented.

Professor Scam grunted as he saw the predicament. "This is so not good. Henchmen! Hurry and send out your next Pokémon!"

Double D enlarged his next Poke Ball, as did Ed. Both readied and threw their Poke Balls, and out came their Vivillon and Talonflame.

Vivillon flapped as he saw the two menacing beasts before him, startling him to a great degree. "(W-Whoa! Are you seeing this?!)"

Talonflame swallowed as he nodded. "(Yeah, this isn't going in our favor, that's for sure.)"

"(But we have to try!)" Vivillon insisted. "(We can't let our hard work be so that it can go and be obliterated! Come on, we gotta show'em just what a Bug-Type can do!)"

Professor Scam pulled out another Poke Ball of his own. "Alright Greninja, show'em!"

Greninja appeared out of his Poke Ball, ninja hand signs ready. He quickly took note of the two huge creatures before him and looked perplexed. "(Dang, if this isn't messed up, I don't know what is.)"

Yveltal cried out at them once again and made everyone's spines crawl. Still high in the skies, it unleashed another Dark Pulse that went shooting after Vivillon.

"Hurry and intercept with Bug Buzz!" Double D exclaimed.

Vivillon's antennae rattled and the wings violently flapped, sending high-pitched shockwaves that went through air and towards the incoming Dark Pulse. Both attacks met the other, and a momentary struggle concurred before an explosion settled in, showing neither side affected.

"Nice thinking!" Professor Scam commented.

Double D grinned. "Fortunately for us, I remembered that Bug-Type moves are super effective on Dark-Types. Ed?"

"Gotcha, Double D!" He pointed at Yveltal. "Attack the death bringer with Acrobatics!" Talonflame spread his wings and he zipped through the air at an alarming rate, zooming after Yveltal and dealt a barrage of strikes in fast blurs that weren't traceable. Finally, Talonflame stopped and Yveltal screeched up to the ceiling in pain.

The avian smirked as he looked back, seeing the many injuries that Yveltal had ascertained. "(That should weaken it enough for one more blow…)"

Xerneas's sudden cry got Talonflame's attention, and they all saw Xerneas gather pink energy from all around, making a pink sphere at the base of the horns. Eyes widened when Xerneas lowered its head and let out yet another cry, sending the attack at Talonflame faster than what the eye saw.

Talonflame was caught in the attack's direction and squawked when he felt Moonblast explode in a pink fashion, forcing everyone to cover up and for Vivillon and Greninja to back away. The attack's smoke cleared out, showing Talonflame shaking his head and grunting.

Greninja angrily shouted at Yveltal and Xerneas alike. "(Hey! You can't do that to my friends!)"

Xerneas looked back at Greninja and let out a violent cry again and lowered its head and readied another one of its Megahorn. The Legendary Fairy-Type rushed after Greninja.

Professor Scam swiped his arm. "Hurry! Double Team!"

Greninja flashed and made a multitude of copies of himself, all flashing and copying rapidly until a little army was ahead of Xerneas, and he was coated in a red aura to signal an evasiveness increase. Xerneas rammed through a majority of them in one fell go, posing behind them all. Nothing but brief poofs were behind, meaning that it missed the real one, which turned around from the far right of the group. He jumped up from behind and readied his attack.

"Now, Water Shuriken!"

Greninja threw compressed stars at Xerneas as it looked behind, and it was struck by two Water Shuriken, making a light blue explosion. Xerneas was seen unfazed as it glared up at Greninja.

"(What?!)" Greninja gasped as he was descending, feeling a strong energy from above. The Cents, Kankers, and Pokémon all saw Yveltal create a transparent violet sphere in front and blue electricity surged. It let out a violent screech as it shot a violet beam at Greninja, whose eyes were wide as Oblivion Wing was aimed at him.

"(GAAAAHHHH!)" Greninja screamed as he was hit by the beam, being swallowed up in a violet explosion.

"Greninja!" Professor Scam screamed out. Greninja shot back from the attack, covered in a variety of bruises as he slammed into Professor Scam, crashing them both into the wall.

Double D and Ed both looked back in horror. "Eddy!"

"(Oh no!)" Vivillon and Talonflame shouted in unison. Xerneas and Yveltal's sudden cries then got their attentions again, but much to their horror Yveltal looked much healthier after using that Oblivion Wing. They both were caught off guard before they were seen in the path of a sudden Snarl that Yveltal shot at'em, making them both scream within a purple explosion. They were seen descending and hitting the ground with a thud covered in a blue aura, showing their Special Attack decrease.

Double D and Ed turned back around and saw their Pokémon injured, and found themselves in a struggle. "Good lord! Hurry, distract them while Eddy and Greninja get up!" Double D commanded. "Ed, please fend against Xerneas while I adjust to Yveltal."

"Roger loco! Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Ed shouted, pointing his rubber glove at Xerneas.

Talonflame spread his wings. "(You're gonna pay for doing that!)" He ascended in a flash, cloaked himself in fire, and shot like a missile at Xerneas, hitting it head on, making it skid back a few feet. The huge deer looked back ahead as Talonflame flapped before it, a red aura indicating his Speed increase.

Double D swiped his arm. "Execute Hurricane!"

Vivillon's wings glowed light blue and he flapped them wildly. "(Try escaping this!)" He flapped even harder, and a strong gust of wind before him began to spiral into a large tornado that spun wildly and hauled Yveltal inside, making the creature screech violently as the winds were making it spin wildly until they began to quell. The momentum from spinning made Yveltal plummet until its back crashed into the ground with an earth-shaking thud, sending winds about.

Xerneas let out a shrilled cry again, making Talonflame and Vivillon alike uneasy as the air pressure began to compress all around, and the entire room rumbled as everyone suddenly felt it being hard to move, let alone stand.

"L-Lee, what's going on?" May squealed as her knees gave in.

Lee sank to her knees. Somehow exhausted. "What the heck is it doing?!"

Greninja and Professor Scam were both getting up when they sank to their knees again, both feeling an overwhelming pressure present.

"Gah! Geez! Who turned on the heavy?!"

"(D-Did somebody just increased gravity or what?!)" Greninja shouted.

Talonflame and Vivillon both shot to the ground as their wings suddenly became super heavy. Both landed on their tiptoes and talons and they couldn't move properly nor extend their wings out.

"(That blue one is increasing the gravity. We can't fly!)" Talonflame exclaimed through the pressure.

Vivillon grunted as well. "(And since our attacks involve aerodynamics, we're completely useless…oh no.)" He swallowed hard when Yveltal and Xerneas were both glaring at them, the former rendered incapable of flight, but was up on his talons with no problem.

Both Xerneas and Yveltal screeched out at them before firing Moonblast and Dark Pulse respectively. Their individual attacks went shooting close to ground level; Moonblast at Vivillon, and Dark Pulse at Talonflame.

With both incapacitated, all they could do was widen their eyes as the attacks swallowed them up, engulfing them in either pink or darkness. Everyone covered up as shockwaves were like hammers nailing them to the ground, making them fall over again.

As they covered up, The Cents and Greninja all grunted harshly as dust surged from where Vivillon and Talonflame were located, both unfortunately unconscious.

Yveltal and Xerneas both let out more cries, making the place quake some more, and Gravity still in effect did not help at all.

Double D and Ed both recalled their defeated Pokémon, and Greninja grunted as he was up again, but annoyed. "(Dang, these guys aren't foolin' around. They're laying some serious hurt on us.)"

Professor Scam grunted severely as the Gravity was keeping him in a grand struggle, in which he barely got to his feet. He had to use his staff as support. "H-Henchmen! Are you alright?"

"W-We're just fine, Eddy." Double D assured.

Yveltal's cry echoed again.

Ed looked ahead. "No we won't!"

They all saw Yveltal, still on the ground, screeching out at The Cents and Kankers alike and attacked with Snarl, sending a purple hemisphere traveling across the ground at them.

Greninja quickly intervened by dashing in front, though unable to jump. "(Oh no you don't, pal!)" He quickly formed a Water Pulse in between his hands and fired it at the incoming Snarl, colliding and making an explosion that forced everyone to take cover and cover up.

The explosion subsided, and Greninja was seen unscathed. He grunted again as the two before him were looking more aggressive than before. _'(This ain't at all good. I can barely keep up. If we don't act now…)'_ He clenched his fists as he got in a grouched pose. _'(What am I saying? I gotta keep going!)'_

Professor Scam had to draw the line. "Okay, that's it! Forget you two being my henchmen! You're going down! Legendary or not!"

Ed held up one last Poke Ball. "Yeah! I want soil to peddle through until there's none left to tread!"

"What Ed means is that we'd rather live than contain two creatures that are clearly uncontrollable." Double D held up his last Poke Ball. "We'll defeat you and stop this weapon once and for all! Delphox, let's go!"

Double D made on last attempt and called out his Delphox, whom appeared out and ready to give it his all. "(If this is how it ends, I most certainly will not tolerate it!)" He held up his wand with a flaming tip and pointed it at Xerneas and Yveltal.

"Chesnaught! Lend us your mighty power to destroy the monsters before us!" Ed threw his last Poke Ball, and out came his beloved Chesnaught.

Chesnaught have a serious expression. "(Return from the belly of the beast that you came from!)" He shouted at them.

Greninja looked on both sides of himself and looked back ahead. "(You guys ready for the all or nothing gamble?)"

"(I do not tolerate gambling, but if we fail, this'd be considered rigged in my opinion. Yes, I shall gladly fight alongside you!)" Delphox stated.

"(We three are as once like our trainers!)" Chesnaught hollered out. "(We shall do our best to the end!)"

Xerneas and Yveltal both screeched out again, and Professor Scam clenched his fists as the unending cries hollered out aggravated him. "Shut them up with Water Pulse!" Greninja followed the order and he shot his attack at Yveltal, but the Dark and Flying-Type didn't hesitate to strike at them while Water Pulse went its way.

Yveltal brought its wings forward and unleashed a devastating Dark Pulse attack, the attack beamed relentlessly through the air and traveled vigorously towards the incoming Water Pulse.

"Eddy, it might not be enough!" Double D exclaimed.

"Okay, then how about a taste of this!" He smirked as he twitched his fingers. "Taste my Ray of Riches you stupid bird!" He concentrated and he fired off a series of neon dollar signs at the Dark Pulse, much to everyone's surprise. The Ray of Riches and Water Pulse met Yveltal's Dark Pulse simultaneously, generating a small neon explosion that left Chesnaught and Delphox both dumbfounded as Professor Scam actually participated in the fight.

"(I still don't get how in the world this phenomenon is possible.)" Delphox sighed. "(But I might as well act like a henchman to a henchman, I suppose.)" Delphox faked a hardy laugh.

"(I AM CHESNAUGHT! MY MASTER'S MASTER SHALL LAY WASTE TO YOU!)" Chesnaught let loose his own laughter, more innocent and serious than Delphox.

Professor Scam smirked. "Just like MY henchman said! This is life or death! HIT'EM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ed pointed forward. "Chesnaught, attack the lively deer with Body Slam!"

Double D extended his arm out. "Delphox, create an assist with Flamethrower on Yveltal!"

Chesnaught crouched and jumped as high as he could. "(DOGPILE!)" He went soaring down on Xerneas, but the Legendary Fairy-Type showed no hesitation as it's horns glowed and enlarged. Xerneas's Megahorn made full impact with Chesnaught's abdomen, making a shockwave that traveled through the air. What surprised everyone was that though Gravity was still in play, Chesnaught jumped really high, though that was to be expected since he was Ed's Pokémon.

However, he did not hold up considering his opponent was a strong Legendary and he took the majority of the damage, making him yelp as he fell back into a thud.

Delphox fired his Flamethrower, the Fire-Type move streaming through the Gravity and making way towards Yveltal. As it traveled, Yveltal let out a vile screech and brought its wings ahead, shooting yet another Dark Pulse that beamed through and penetrating Flamethrower by a gradual margin. The attack soon broke through completely, and Delphox was hit and swallowed in a grand explosion of darkness.

"Delphox!" Double D shouted.

The dust settled, and Delphox was seen on a knee, but covered in scrapes. _'(T-That move's power…it was amplified by that creature. Could it be its Ability?)'_

Yveltal and Xerneas both screeched out again, making The Cents and Pokémon cover up as they began their next attacks. Xerneas conjured up energy for a Moonblast while Yveltal was creating energy for a Snarl.

"Stay sharp!" Professor Scam shouted. Greninja and the rest prepared to intercept with everything they had…

A sudden barrage of ice shards bombarded Yveltal, breaking its concentration and forcing it to step back. The Dark and Flying-Type bellowed in annoyance.

Xerneas was met by a sudden squash to the face, making it shake its head and break its concentration for Moonblast. The Fairy-Type rattled its head to rid of the squash and looked back angrily.

"Wait, what the-?!" Professor Scam and The Cents suddenly felt the temperature drop all of a sudden, and a cold wind took over the entire chamber, followed by a sudden snowstorm that immediately made everyone shiver.

"Brrrr. Okay! First gravity, and now the cold?! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?! ANSWER TO PROFESSOR SCAM AT ONCE!" Professor Scam's patience was thin and had absolutely no idea on what was happening. Nobody knew really.

A figure appeared behind everyone. "From the darkness arises the answer!"

Everyone turned around, and to their surprise, they saw none other than The Gourd, still having a small fraction of his gourd helmet on. Right by his side was none other than Timber, and his other side was Mega Abomasnow.

"Jonny?!" Double D exclaimed.

"Greetings, The Gourd and Timber! So, you have finally come to your senses?" Professor Scam asked.

The Gourd, holding Timber, stepped forward, with Mega Abomasnow following behind as the temperature was still rather low with Snow Warning. The Gourd stepped right next to The Cents. "This world shall not be ruined, and though I stray from both dark and light, I shall find the truth yet in helping this one time!"

"(Now this is more like it.)" Mega Abomasnow said. "(Sorry about my Snow Warning, can't help it.)"

Though being pelted by hail, Delphox kept a calm composure. "(Nnngh. It's quite alright. We can fix it.)"

"(Yeah, no sweat.)" Greninja said.

"(Oh mighty snowflake monster, grant us your ever-flowing power!)" Chesnaught asked.

Mega Abomasnow raised a brow. "(Uh…sure.)"

Yveltal and Xerneas both let out some more cries, and as the earth rumbled from their individual cries, everyone took notice in how they were beginning to feel lighter than before. They felt heavy for so long that they didn't realize Gravity was beginning to lift.

"Well what do you know?" Lee said.

"Finally that stupid Gravity wore off. I thought I needed to lose some pounds there." May said.

"You do. You look like you ate a truck." Marie joked.

Professor Scam smirked. "Okay! With all of us working together, The Cents shall rise and defeat these two foul creatures once and for all! Greninja, follow our henchmen's lead!"

Greninja decided he'd play along. "(You heard the man. Henchmen, cover me.)"

Delphox gave a despondent look. "(Don't toy with me, Greninja.)"

Considering the weather in the chamber, Double D quickly made a move. "Hurry Delphox, change the circumstances by using Sunny Day!" Delphox raised his wand high into the air, where the flaming tip emanated orange rings upwards that dispersed into the atmosphere. As if it were almost instant, the hail stopped and the snow all around rapidly began to melt. An odd sunlight was taking over from the top and everything brightened up, making everything warmer.

Professor Scam put a hand over his monocle to shield from the sunlight. "Geez, weather's messed up today." He then swiped his arm. "Oh the heck with it! Greninja, Extrasensory on Xerneas!" He then concentrated and fired his Ray of Riches as Greninja's eye glowed gold and emanated an expanding array of golden-rainbow energy that combined with the Ray of Riches, making rainbow-neon dollar signs that shot through a golden-rainbow beam towards Xerneas.

The Legendary Fairy-Type raised its head and conjured up energy, firing another Moonblast which succeeded this time. The two attacks met at the middle once again, but even with Ray of Riches combined with Extrasensory, Xerneas's Fairy Aura enhanced Moonblast enough to make the attacks even, making an explosion that cancelled out at the middle, causing everyone to cover up.

Through the vile smoke, Yveltal flapped its wings and ascended back into the air, flapping overhead. It let out another violent cry and it brought its arms and tail forward, launching a Dark Pulse at Greninja.

"Use Flamethrower, Delphox!" Double D commanded.

The Fire and Psychic-Type let out a battlecry as he fired his Flamethrower attack; though upon being launched, Sunny Day made the Flamethrower hotter and increase in intensity. Dark Pulse and Flamethrower met at the middle, but Flamethrower did not falter in the slightest this time.

Both attacks cancelled out in the middle making an explosion that sent smoke everywhere again.

The Gourd swiped his arm. "Attack! Mega Abomasnow! Blizzard!"

"(Time to put you on ice!)" Mega Abomasnow let out a cry as he opened his mouth, sending a streaming Blizzard towards Xerneas and Yveltal alike and ridding the smoke. The Ice-Type move went ahead after them, but the two Legendary creatures saw enough room to enable them to jump and fly out of the way. Xerneas leaped with fearful grace towards its right while Yveltal ascended greatly, having Mega Abomasnow's attack miss.

Ed pointed ahead. "Attack the death being with Seed Bomb!"

Professor Scam pointed his staff at Yveltal. "Water Shuriken!"

Chesnaught stood his ground and spat out glowing seeds that shot up like bullets towards Yveltal, and Greninja shot compressed stars of water. Though the latter move was halved unfortunately from Sunny Day.

The two attacks hit their marks, causing a weak explosion among the airspace around Yveltal. The Dark and Flying-Type flapped its wings once and the smoke vanished. Yveltal screeched out and brought its tail and wings forward, generating violet energy with blue electricity.

"It's that painful move again!" Professor Scam warned. "Greninja, Double Team!"

"(I ain't going through that again!)" Greninja flashed repeatedly and began to make copies of himself, making at least fifteen of himself. A red aura indicated its evasiveness increased.

Yveltal screeched as it fired Oblivion Wing. The attack beamed haphazardly through the air and descended towards The Cents and the others below.

Ed pointed ahead. "Fear not! For Chesnaught shall help us in protection with Spiky Shield!"

Hearing the call, Chesnaught got in front of everyone and created a green shield with spikes protruding forward. The Oblivion Wing met Spiky Shield head on, making the earth shake, but the attack didn't penetrate the defenses.

"Bravo, Ed!" Double D praised.

"Mega Abomasnow! Ice Shard!" The Gourd shouted. Mega Abomasnow heard and he let out a battlecry as the air all around condensed into ice. He let out a battlecry as the chunks of ice made went flying through the air, landing a clean blow on Xerneas, making small yet noticeable bursts of energy.

Xerneas let out a weak cry as it was still standing, albeit weakly from the barrage of attacks it accumulated, but showed resistance. It lowered its head and went speeding in towards Mega Abomasnow with Megahorn, landing a brutal blow that shook the earth beneath, cracking it. Xerneas flipped its head up, sending the heavy Mega Evolved Pokémon crashing with a loud thud, losing a grand amount of health.

"Mega Abomasnow! Get up!" The Gourd demanded.

Mega Abomasnow tried to get up, but Megahorn's damage was very much drastic, and Yveltal screeched high above and looked as though another Oblivion Wing was about to be launched.

Professor Scam concentrated. "Like heck that'll happen again!" He let out a grunt and shot his Ray of Riches once more, sending the attack upwards in rapid succession and dealing a neon barrage of energy bursts that made Yveltal lose concentration.

The Kankers looked on with surprise. "Man, they're really going at it." Lee commented. Her eyes darted about the area before her, seeing a Snarl launched from Yveltal, which shot down but missed Greninja, yet Mega Abomasnow took it and was engulfed in a purple explosion. Lee looked up in shock as Yveltal screeched. "Man, remind me to start reading memos on what we sign up for in the future."

"Who'd the heck want that thing as a pet?" May asked.

"Someone who's got a death wish." Marie answered.

Mega Abomasnow was seen flying back from the Snarl and crashed in front of The Gourd, sending cold waves that made him scream as he flew back into the wall, making the little remains of the helmet fall off of his head, making him distraught a she saw stars and Mega Abomasnow fainted and reverted to normal.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Greninja! Extrasensory!"

Ed pointed ahead. "Now, Chesnaught! Send the deer back from once it came with Wood Hammer!"

As Greninja's eyes glowed gold and send a beam of golden-rainbow energy at Xerneas, Chesnaught arm arose in the air, making a light green energy in the shape of a stump.

"(Feel the might of The Cents, foul creature!)" Chesnaught ran ahead after Xerneas as the latter let out a cry and stood affirm, though it was a wrong move. Its whole body began to glow and send rainbow energy all around, but its Geomancy attack was of no help at all in the scenario.

Greninja's beam actually met Wood Hammer halfway, making a streaming, golden-rainbow stump that went running after Xerneas. Chesnaught let out a mighty battlecry as he raised his arm high overhead and brought it down on Xerneas's head.

At that instant, a grand explosion of green, gold, and rainbow went surging about, making everyone cover up as the energy unleashed was tremendous. It even made Delphox cover up.

Through the smoke after the debris started to diminish, Chesnaught was seen with a couple of bruises but was fine as he remained standing and huffing with a smile while Xerneas lied on the ground, the light fading from the antlers and becoming light blue.

Chesnaught raised his arms. "(The deer has been terminated!)" He shouted.

Yveltal roared above and got everyone's reliefs to die. It brought its limbs forward. A violet energy surged all around with blue electricity and it launched Oblivion Wing down at them.

Professor Scam pointed his staff at the incoming beam. "All together now! Henchmen!"

Double D extended his arm forward. "Consider it done! Flamethrower!"

"Greninja! Water Pulse!"

"Chesnaught, eradicate the death ray with Seed Bomb!"

All three Pokémon let out unison battlecries as they launched their respective attacks, sending a stream of intensified fire, a sphere of water, and a barrage of seeds that met up at Oblivion Wing, making a shockwave as the attacks met a standstill in midair.

Yveltal's cry was still aggravating as the Starters were giving it every ounce of power they could use, and tried their absolute best but their attacks were still in a stalemate.

"Come on fellows! The entire fate of humanity is at stake! Pull through!" Double D shouted.

"FOR ALL THAT IS LIVELY AND GRAVY!" Ed screamed.

"ALL THE WAY! HRRAAHH!" Professor Scam lent a helping hand by using his Ray of Riches, and the attack shot in conjunction with the three moves, meeting them at the middle and began to slowly overpower the Oblivion Wing.

Jonny began to wake up and saw Plank right beside him. "Plank?" He picked his pal up and turned to see The Cents and their Pokémon beginning to overpower Oblivion Wing. His tattered cape flapped wildly. "Come on guys! For the world!"

"HHRRRAAAHHHHH!" The Cents and their Starters all let out powerful battlecries as they shot through the Oblivion Wing gradually, their quadruple attack escalated and Yveltal could not keep up, resulting it seeing a bright light that it was engulfed in, screeching violently.

A shockwave echoed in the air and a brilliant explosion bellowed all about, creating an explosion that beamed upwards and shake the ground and sent strong shockwaves that caused everyone to collapse and fall backwards.

The explosion let everything, including the machinery Xerneas and Yveltal were in, in shambles. Dust were like waves that were beginning to settle down, and the Starters all looked with shocked eyes as Yveltal fell to the ground with a grand thud, unconscious. Sunny Day's effects then lifted, bringing everything to normal again.

Professor Scam coughed and looked ahead, hunching over in shock. "Did we just…"

"Good one, Eddy." Ed said in surprise.

"Y-You guys just stopped two Legendary Pokémon. INCREDIBLE!" Jonny exclaimed.

Marie gawked, unable to find words to describe what she saw, as did May.

Lee however, she was mighty surprised. With crossed arms under her cloak. "Now that's what I call a big finish."

"BWAAAAHAHAHAAAAH! At long last! Professor Scam has triumphed! BWAAAHAHAHA!" Professor Scam flailed his cape in conjunction with his twisted laughter. Ed followed with a silly laughter of his own while Double D did a fake hardy laugh.

Greninja got to a knee and huffed, as did Chesnaught and Delphox. All three were completely exhausted. "(Hey…you guys…we did it.)"

"(Yeah…we did it.)" Delphox stated.

"(The monsters have been…defeated.)" Chesnaught stated.

As they all huffed, the earth beneath shook a little as Xerneas and Yveltal budged. They all lost their balance again as the two stirred and began to slowly get up.

Professor Scam's eyes widened. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"They seriously want more?" Lee asked.

To their surprise, the two Legendary creatures let out primal cries yet again and stared at them, taking in Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, and The Cents. All seemed quiet before they turned and looked up. Yveltal flapped as it ascended and flew out of the hole created from the explosion that caused it to lose, and Xerneas let out its own cry again and took a humungous leap upwards, leaping out of the hole.

Outside, both Legendary Pokémon arose to the surface, and they looked around in silence before turning towards the ultimate weapon. They both gazed at it a few moments before sneering.

With that, Xerneas turned and ran off in the direction of the mountains, while Yveltal let out one last cry as it flew off into the wild yonder in the sky.

Professor Scam, looked a little confused. "Did they just decide to pack their bags?"

"It appears that a new predicament has made a sudden change of events."

The voice alarmed everyone as they turned and saw that the person who had the voice was behind them, and he had a frown that was all to unsettling.

Professor Scam clenched his fists, angrily tightening the hold on his staff. "Lysandre…"

It was indeed Lysandre as he walked through the broken doorway, but from some odd reason, he had on a golden gauntlet, and had on weird insect-like robots that were attached by cords to his back. He also had on some orange shades.

The new look startled Double D. "Oh, uh…what exactly are you composing?"

"(You gotta be kidding me.)" Greninja turned back with a scowl. "(We just fought, and now we have to kick this guy's butt too?)"

"(Can this day be over soon?)" Chesnaught whined.

"(The feeling is very much mutual, Chesnaught.)" Delphox said, though in an alerting tone given the presence of yet another foe.

Lysandre started walking ahead. "To think that was the power of Xerneas and Yveltal. I expected much more from them given their individual reputation.

Professor Scam pointed his staff at Lysandre. "Alright, spill it! The heck is with that get-up?"

"Forget about that! The heck is his deal?!" Lee's voice boomed as she and the Kankers stood in front of Lysandre, all standing affirm with crossed arms.

"You three. You have been proven useful in finding a couple Mega Stones here and there, and I couldn't be anymore grateful."

Marie swiped her arm. "Whatever! So tell us!"

May snorted. "Are you really gonna blow up everything?"

Lysandre kept a still silence before he clenched his fists. "…it's true. I do intend on eradicating all filth with my hands and my hands alone. Anyone who isn't Team Flare shall be reduced to nothing. That is how any future life shall be preserved."

"YOU LIAR!" Lee accused. "You said that we get our fair share!"

"Yeah! So that means those three should be spared! Right?!" Marie shouted in an utter retort.

Lysandre's eye narrowed underneath. "Let me say this once. Anyone who isn't Team Flare shall be reduced to nothing. I know I promised you your end of the deal, but these three…" He walked right past the Kankers with a deep and scary authority, making them jerk away and clear a path as he stood in front of The Cents. "These three have been deliberately sabotaging my plans the moment they decided to step into my lab in Lumiose City. They must not survive."

He then turned towards the Kankers, the insect robots turning and zigzagging about still. "And those who disgraced Team Flare…" He looked back at a petrified Jonny and Plank and back at the Kankers. "They shall be thrown away as well."

Jonny looked startled as he began to shiver by Lysandre's tone, even the Kankers were dumbfounded by how easily Lysandre turned his back against them for failing.

"Why you…" Marie readied a punch right in Lysandre's face, which triggered the flying insect-like robots all round Lysandre to react and buzz violently, the blue eyes in front all turning red. Marie began to stumble back from being startled once more and fell on her backside.

Lysandre paid no heed to them as he looked back at The Cents. "Eddy, or in this case Professor Scam, failure is not an option now. Victory shall be in the form of using the ultimate weapon."

Professor Scam pointed his staff at him as the Pokémon gathered around their respective trainer. "Oh? And how do you suppose that you're going to fire it without its batteries, huh?"

Greninja crossed his arms. "(The jig is up. Better fall to your knees and bow at Professor Scam and I if you know what's good for ya.)"

Lysandre held up his hand, showing the Key Stone embedded into a small ring itself. It glinted in the little light preserved.

"Once I defeat you, I shall reclaim the Legendary Pokémon and end you and your henchmen. With the power of Mega Evolution that I now have, you shall feel the stain of defeat."

Professor Scam spread his feet and twitched his finger. "Henchmen! This shall be the final class, and let this be mono-e-mono!"

Double D immediately objected. "But Eddy, we'd have a better-"

"Silence henchmen! I told you that I can handle this." He turned around and returned his tired Greninja, whom seemed to understand. Professor Scam looked again and held up another Poke Ball. "Besides, Chesnaught and Delphox are exhausted, and they're your only ones left."

Seeing this as a fact, Double D's eyes widened. Professor Scam was indeed right. If they had more than just Chesnaught and Delphox, then it'd be a much more favorable battle, but both took some damage battling Xerneas and Yveltal, so they had no choice but to listen and follow Professor Scam's orders.

"Very well then." Double D started turning around. "But we'll step in if you call for it. As for Delphox, thank you for this vital victory at hand."

With a nod, Delphox obediently went inside his Poke Ball to rest up.

Ed held up a Poke Ball of his own. "The Cents thanks you for your patronage, Chesnaught." He then returned his giant Grass and Fighting-Type, and everyone that wasn't Professor Scam or Lysandre backed away.

"Get'em guys!" Jonny shouted. "Plank says to win! No matter what!"

"Oh, this should be good…" Lee's subtle entertainment was interrupted when she heard a few sparks here and there, and she pulled her own body to the side as sparks from the destroyed machinery behind caused fires to burst in some of the flammable debris, giving caution and the ideal of a fiery place that Professor Scam and Lysandre would duke it out – alone.

A piece of flaming debris flew overhead, which was the signal to start.

"Mienshao, go!" Lysandre threw the Poke Ball, and out came the evolved form of Mienfoo, which was a white, long bodied Pokémon with triangular ears. His forehead had a purple spot, and a yellow one on his snout. He possessed long, yellow tipped whiskers with split ends. His arms were almost completely covered by a large amount of fur tipped in purple. The torso had one purple ring of fur, and also had purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resembled pants, and the bottom paws were clawed. He had a long, skinny tail that was tipped purple and split at the end.

Mienshao gave a pose. "(My martial arts may have been weak before, but not a second time.)"

Professor Scam pulled out a Poke Ball and threw. "Alright! Get'em, Lucario!"

The Aura Pokémon emerged from his small capsule in a one-knee pose, opening his eyes and standing up and looking at Mienshao.

"(Alright, just try and fare against us.)" He took a defensive stance. "(We ain't gonna fall so easily, no matter how ridiculous Eddy looks!)"

Professor Scam let out a weak yet maniacal laugh as he held up his Mega Ring on his left wrist. When he touched it, making it glint faintly before bursting into light waves.

"Right off the bat! Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

Holding up the Mega Ring high, the light waves went rushing for Lucario, and he grunted as he emanated light waves that bent backwards and connected with the light waves from the Mega Ring. Lucario immediately underwent all of the changes, gaining longer ear-like appendages and a few more spikes before the light finally stopped shining and exploded, sending a shockwave that made everyone cover up as winds passed them.

"WOW!" Jonny exclaimed. "Go, Professor Scam!"

Mega Lucario pivoted with a sneer. "(So, you really think you can beat us now?)"

Mienshao scoffed foolhardily. "(Hmph! Just watch.)"

Lysandre extended his left arm out. "Mienshao, use Hi Jump Kick!" Mienshao jumped into the air and his knee glowed white as he descended downwards towards Mega Lucario. As he came closer, the Fighting and Steel-Type did not hesitate to ready a counter.

Professor Scam extended his staff out. "Dodge and use Low Sweep!"

Mega Lucario jumped back at the last second and Mienshao crashed into the ground where Mega Lucario was, making his knee emit a cracking sound and he yelled in pain as more flaming debris flew over his head.

With Mienshao damaged, Mega Lucario smirked as he took the chance and let out a battlecry and rushed ahead, swinging his leg and striking Mienshao with great force that caused him to shoot towards his right and scream. He crashed into some flaming debris, causing it to disperse and the individual remnants was like a volcano eruption. The Cents and the Kankers danced on their tiptoes as the little debris landed.

"Yeouch! Yee! Ha-a-a-ah!" Double D tiptoed about in a frantic while the others were beginning to calm down, though Ed didn't notice that the back of his sock mask was caught on fire, but Double D saw this and pinched his rubber gloves, putting it out before Ed even noticed.

As the dust settled, Mienshao was unconscious and lying on the debris pile. Mega Lucario pumped his fists with excitement as he won that one with no effort. "(What else ya got?)"

Professor Scam let out another diabolical laugh as he defeated Mienshao. "So, Lysandre! Feel the pressure yet against my Mega Lucario?"

Lysandre kept a calm disposition as he returned Mienshao. "I expected this from a Mega Evolved Pokémon, but it won't hold up much longer." He held up another Poke Ball, his frown plastered on his face. "Honchkrow, go!"

Out then came a dark-blue avian Pokémon that had a large feather crest resembling a hat that had spikes extending from the back. He had circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. His yellow beak was slightly curved, and the head was supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow's chest had a white and prominent crest of feathers that bared resemblance to a cravat. His wings had red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow had black feet with four toes. The tail's base was a white, cylindrical stalk, which a growth of red feathers was on the end.

Honchkrow squawked hardily as he flapped in the air. "(Hm, I don't need to look at such filth. I crush it.)"

Double D recognized it. "Oh dear, the Murkrow from earlier has also evolved!"

Professor Scam growled and narrowed his eyes. "I hate birds!" He aimed his staff ahead. "Forwards with Low Sweep!" Mega Lucario heard the order and went speeding in after Honchkrow.

Lysandre extended an arm out as the mechanical insects fluttered. "Aerial Ace!"

Honchkrow spread his wings and went speeding in as a blur after Mega Lucario. His beak and the leg made contact, which caused a flash and then a burst of energy engulfed the two. Both backed away from the cloud unscathed, though Honchkrow's flapping and eyes narrowing showed signs of pain wavering on his end.

"Use Night Slash!" Honchkrow's wings glowed dark purple and he let out another squawk, zooming in like a jet.

"(I ain't over, annoying one!)" The Dark and Flying-Type hollered as he sped in with his Night Slash.

Professor Scam growled and pointed at the Night Slash. "Megs Lucario, you know what to do! Stop it!"

All Mega Lucario did was reach out and waited for Night Slash, stopping it with his hands and clenched it as he skidded back several feet, making a small dust trail that quickly dispersed through the flames around. Mega Lucario frowned in a serious manner.

Lysandre growled low as Honchkrow's assault hardly did damage at all.

Mega Lucario's eyes widened as he then with a backflip, kicking Honchkrow up in the process. When he crouched, Mega Lucario took aimed and lunged at the midair avian and unleashed a vast barrage pf punches and kicks in rapid succession.

Professor Scam's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Lee saw the vast barrage and recognized it. "Hey, that coyote copied my Zangoose's Close Combat!"

"Is that even legal?" May asked.

"That ain't copying. I think Mega Lucario is using Close Combat all on its own." Jonny pointed out. "Right, Plank?"

Double D took in how Mega Lucario was pummeling all about and gave no room, recognizing it as Close Combat indeed. "Jonny's right! Eddy, Mega Lucario learned Close Combat all on his own, by leveling up I suppose."

Professor Scam clenched his free fist. "Sweet! Finish that stupid bird!"

"(Here's why we hate…BIRDS!)" Mega Lucario did a midair roundhouse kick and struck Honchkrow's left side, sending the evil avian crashing into the earth with a loud thud that sent dust all around. Mega Lucario landed and grunted because a blue aura coated him briefly, meaning the downside was that his Special Defense and Defense both decreased.

But the upside was that the attack was strong enough to defeat Honchkrow as he laid on his abdomen.

Lysandre grunted once more in annoyance, but seemed rather piqued. As he returned Honchkrow, he narrowed his eyes at The Cents.

"You know?" He remarked. "You three have been very talented in working together from the beginning. It was an odd spectacle to witness your battling tactics as a team, and yet you now have one representing all of you. I'll be sure to give you three exceptional comments upon your demise by the ultimate weapon when I retrieve the Legendaries again. Pyroar, go!"

Lysandre's Pyroar appeared out on the battlefield, and he looked with an interested scowl. "(Well, well, well. What do we have here? I'll make quick work of you.)" He commented.

Mega Lucario held up his paws. "(We'll see about that. Bring it ya overcooked feline!)"

Lysandre extended his arm out. "Fire Blast!" Pyroar opened his mouth and gushed out a star-shaped fire that burned vigorously as it traveled towards Mega Lucario.

Professor Scam pointed his staff ahead. "Mega Lucario! Aura Sphere!"

The Mega Evolved creature put his arms together and fired a blue sphere made of aura. The Fighting-Type move raced above the flaming ground and met with the Fire Blast, creating a fiery explosion. The explosion expanded but a little bit, and above was Mega Lucario.

Professor Scam shot a fist out. "Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario quickly put his hands together and separated them, and he was seen twirling a large light green bone that slammed on Pyroar's head. Mega Lucario backflipped and got his feet to swerve, enabling him to swing like a batter up, striking across Pyroar's face a second time. The feline skidded back with heavy grunts as the bone quickly disappeared.

"Hyper Voice!" Lysandre called out. With another runt, Pyroar opened his mouth and fired a vast soundwave that rippled with sheer intensity. The attack went past Mega Lucario, making him grunt as he tried covering up his ears, but he couldn't help but skid back in the process.

Professor Scam also felt the Hyper Voice and swung his cape forward, making a barrier for himself. "GAH! This attack's louder than that pipsqueak Sarah!" He angrily pointed his staff ahead. "Hurry and shut that thing up with Close Combat!"

Mega Lucario took a gamble and went barging after Pyroar, running through the Normal-Type move and appeared in front of him. He let loose yet another barrage of punches and kicks in split seconds, faster than what the normal eye could trace. With one final uppercut, Mega Lucario finished the move and sent Pyroar sailing backwards into a tumble. He soon came to a halt, but fainted.

Though discouraged, Lysandre could only smirk. "And with every battle, your chances slim."

"Say what? You just lost your third Pokémon! So why the heck aren't you fidgeting like crazy?!" Professor Scam demanded.

Pyroar was recalled back to his Poke Ball, and Lysandre slowly took out his last one. "Because I was waiting for a long time to unveil the true might of Mega Evolution within my own grasp, and now I can finally achieve it. As you say, save the best for last!"

He threw his Poke Ball with extreme might. "GRAH! GYARADOS! LET'S GO!"

The Atrocious Pokémon appeared out on the fiery battlefield, and upon his entrance, the fires all around expanded briefly, as if jumping from his ferocity.

Mega Gyarados roared at Mega Lucario. "(You all shall perish today!)" His bellowing made Mega Lucario uneasy for a few brief moments before he was engulfed in a blue aura, signaling a stat decrease of sorts.

Double D looked shocked. "Eddy, be careful! Gyarados's Ability is Intimidate!"

"Look out for the fins, Eddy!" Ed hollered out.

"BWAHAHA! Fools! This'll be a synch! Mega Lucario and I shall defeat this last one and stop him once and for all!" Professor Scam yelled.

Mega Lucario smirked. "(So what's it gonna be? Failure, or failure?)"

All Gyarados did was roar up to the broken ceiling as the fires from below burned in place. He roared out and echoed all around, making Team Flare Grunts that were conscious turn in some direction, wondering where the roar came from.

"Did you forget already?" Lysandre noted, his frown back as he held up his left hand, showing the Mega Ring on his finger. "I told you before that I have a little surprise in store for you, and it takes the form of Mega Evolution."

Realizing this, Professor Scam's eyes widened. "Uh oh!"

Lysandre's smirk returned as he tapped the Key Stone inside, making a varied glint that made light waves. "Uh oh indeed. Gyarados…" He held up his fist. "Mega Evolve!"

Gyarados let out roars and bellowing growls as his Gyaradosite began to emanate waves of its own, making light waves sprawl all around until they reached backwards towards the light waves of Lysandre's Mega Ring.

Professor Scam and Mega Lucario grunted as they witnessed Gyarados's body getting thicker, making two enormous fins and some long whiskers and extended the three-horned crown.

When the light exploded, it sent a shockwave that forced everyone to cover up, even making Double D and May fall on their backs. When they all uncovered, a unison gulp was heard as Mega Gyarados's shadow hovered over them.

"Oh geez." Professor Scam muttered.

Mega Gyarados was indeed bulkier than before. The fins on the face, barbels, and crest were longer. A large spike extended underneath the chin, and now had a black underside. The yellow spots were replaced by red scales that ran with a single red stripe from below. Two large white fins were on the back, similar to the ones on his face. The other fins along the back disappeared, except for the one near the tail. Instead, he had four white fins near the tail: two on his back and two on his underside.

Mega Gyarados roared again, this time making the ground shake as his power escalated greatly. Through it, Professor Scam pointed at him. "Mega Lucario! Do not let fear mold you into pudding! Aura Sphere!"

Mega Lucario let out a battlecry as he threw his Aura Sphere, and the blue sphere went and exploded in front of Mega Gyarados's face, making the now Water and Dark-Type jerk back from astonishing pain that the now super effective move had.

Lysandre frowned. "What else you got, Professor Scam?"

Growling, The Cents' leader pointed his staff ahead. "Aura Sphere again!" Mega Lucario repeated the process for Aura Sphere and threw it at Megs Gyarados.

"How naïve. Aqua Tail." Lysandre announced.

Mega Gyarados bellowed out again and a cyclone of water emerged from his tail. We swung his tail around and across, colliding with Aura Sphere and making an explosion that cancelled out the attacks…or so anyone else thought, but the Aqua Tail slammed downwards through the smoke cloud towards Mega Lucario, whom dodged at the last second with his gifted speed.

He was seen in midair as the waves from Aqua Tail put out quite a few fires around, and also smashed the ground from where Mega Lucario once stood. "Iron Head!" Lysandre's command made Mega Gyarados's crown turn into pure iron, and rammed it into Mega Lucario while the latter was still in midair. The Water and Dark-Type arched downwards and smashed Mega Lucario into the floor, making the ground quake again.

"Mega Lucario!" Professor Scam shouted.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" May pointed out.

"Yeah." Lee replied. "Apparently that fish ain't no slouch."

Mega Gyarados retracted himself as the dust settled, and Mega Lucario grunted as he slowly arose from a small crater with heavy huffing and puffing. He had taken too much so far, and he'd be lucky to survive…

"Earthquake!" Lysandre yelled.

"Earthquake?" Professor Scam questioned, seeing Mega Gyarados raise his tail.

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered.

Upon slamming the enormous tail into the earth below, the entire floor cracked and shook violently, making small stones erupt and send everyone flying off in a different direction. They all screamed as they all sailed off and hit the rumbling ground somewhere. The violent quaking expanded over a vast distance, quaking all over Geosenge Town.

Dust was like a huge blanket that soon lift itself, revealing Professor Scam coughing and covered in a few scratch marks. He looked around as everything was a blur, but for the most part he could make out The Cents lying with a few scratches on their bodies while his Mega Lucario was lying in front, reverted back to being Lucario and fainted.

With a mumble that was clearly incoherent, he returned Lucario and coughed some more as the remaining dust settled, revealing Lysandre chuckling. His arms were crossed as he glared through his orange visor.

"You see what I mean? You cannot win, Professor Scam. In the end, you'll be tarnished with the rest of humanity's disgust."

"(You shall perish for sure now.)" Mega Gyarados warned.

"Eddy!" Double D and Ed ran over towards Professor Scams wobbling side, reassuring him as they gathered around him. "Eddy, are you alright?"

"Oh…y-yeah, I'm fine!" He jumped back. "Come on! We've gotta pull through this! Henchmen, one last time! Now, step on in…" He stepped ahead. "We're about to go all or nothing."

"For the world!" Ed screamed out.

"If the odds are even remotely .1%, I shall take that chance! Yes, Delphox shall accompany this one last time."

Lysandre crossed his arms with a smirk. "I figured as much. So, The Cents, show me just what your true bond is established by. Mega Evolution failed, now let's see what else you can accomplish with the power of friendship."

"(WE CHALLENGE YOU ALL!)" Mega Gyarados cried out.

"Henchmen! Just like with Yveltal and Xerneas! Get'em! Greninja!"

"Delphox, come on out!"

"Chesnaught, we call upon your assistance!"

All three damaged Starter Pokémon stood before Mega Gyarados, all looking with a fire in their eyes.

Greninja huffed as he looked at Mega Gyarados. "(Man, someone hit the ugly switch on that guy.)"

Delphox pulled out his wand. "(Ugly or not, we have to defend against this formidable foe, just as we did five minutes ago.)"

"(In the name of all that have a heartbeat, may they pulse on!)" Chesnaught declared.

Lysandre smirked. "Now, finish them!"

"(DESTROY YOU ALL!)" Mega Gyarados bellowed out at them.

"Aqua Tail!"

Mega Gyarados's tail raised into the air, creating a cyclone of water and swung his tail around.

"(Ready?)"

Chesnaught and Delphox nodded.

In unison, they all jumped as best as they could, evading the Aqua Tail that smashed into the earth below.

Double D turned towards Professor Scam. "Eddy, you do realize that you're completely contradicting what you said about us participating three minutes ago, right?"

Professor Scam gave a grunt and tried to ignore the comment. "Whatever. Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Delphox, Will-O-Wisp!"

"Chesnaught, attack with Seed Bomb!"

All three midair Pokémon let loose on their respective attacks that streamed after Mega Gyarados. The giant Mega Evolved creature with a bad attitude lifted up his tail with Aqua Tail still active, using it as an impenetrable tornado of water that blocked all three attacks.

The Starter Pokémon landed and looked on as Mega Gyarados snarled out as the tail went back behind him. He stared at the three for a few moments before roaring out. The Starters on the other hand tensed up as they readied to attack some more.

"Greninja, Water Pulse!" Professor Scam commanded. Greninja made a sphere of water and he shot it at the menace before them, though Mega Gyarados shifted right and was evasive as it swerved towards Greninja.

"Iron Head!" Lysandre called out. Mega Gyarados's crown became solid iron and he rushed ahead after Greninja.

"Delphox, Psychic!" Double D shouted.

Delphox hummed as he aimed his wand at the incoming threat, but as the threat approached, he didn't stop. "(What's this?)"

Lysandre smirked. "As you've witnessed first-hand, Mega Gyarados is a Water and Dark-Type. Go!"

Mega Gyarados rammed his head into Greninja, to took it as the ground beneath shattered and small debris defied gravity for a few moments. The Ninja Pokémon used his arms to keep his head safe as he skidded back from Mega Gyarados shoving to no end, leaving a destroyed trail as Greninja continued on.

Professor Scam clenched his fists and pointed his staff at Greninja. "Hey! Who said you could let the world down?!"

Greninja's eyes flashed right open and he found movement in the arms and began to push back against Iron Head. This caught Lysandre by sheer surprise as he never expected such a counter.

"What?" He watched as Greninja was severely bruised and coated in a blue aura, making his Torrent Ability activate. "This can't be." He looked on as Mega Gyarados stopped his Iron Head and snarled as Greninja kept his hold on the crown. _'Did he survive on the little energy he had because he knows his trainer so well?'_

"Ed!" Professor Scam shouted.

Ed grinned and extended his arm out. "Ah, okay! Use Body Slam!"

Greninja used his swift movements and flipped atop of the crown and jumped far off the creature into the air above. Mega Gyarados looked up as well to find Greninja ascending, but was also met by a descending Chesnaught that let out a battlecry and crushed his weight onto Mega Gyarados's head, making a loud shake erupt and made the giant serpentine flail backwards as Chesnaught landed on his two feet.

Lysandre growled loudly and clenched his fists. "Grraaah! Use Iron Head once more!"

Mega Gyarados roared loudly in his aggravation and his crown turned into iron once more and charged after Chesnaught. However, Double D had a defense of his own to but time.

"Delphox, intercept with Flamethrower!" Hearing his trainer's call, Delphox aimed his wand in between Chesnaught and Mega Gyarados and let loose a streaming beam of fire. The Flamethrower was successful in shooting right between and cut Mega Gyarados off, forcing him to back off while Chesnaught was safe.

Lysandre's fists clenched even harder and noticed that there was something above. He and Mega Gyarados looked up, as did everyone else, even the Kankers, Jonny, and Plank.

High above, reaching a critical point, Greninja was encased in his Torrent aura, and made a Water Pulse that was the size of himself. "(Say night, fishy!)"

Professor Scam brought his staff down like an axe. "Nail that Water Pulse on that sucker!"

Greninja began descending at an alarming acceleration, and her vertically flipped rapidly with the huge Water Pulse as a momentum gainer. Mega Gyarados was too distraught as the previous attacks caught him by surprise.

"NOOO!" Lysandre screamed.

"(Have a taste of – THIS!)" With everything he had in him, Greninja flipped and brought his left arm down, sending the giant Water Pulse down on Mega Gyarados's crown. The action immediately caused Mega Gyarados to smash into the earth, breaking the ground beneath and an earth-shaking blue explosion erupted that caused everyone to cover up as the entire area in between was a blue flash.

In a matter of moments, the blue flash began to dial down, and The Cents, Kankers, Jonny, Plank, and Lysandre all looked with supreme surprise as Greninja was huffing on a knee, turned away and facing his fellow starters as they looked with shock at the smoldering crater that Mega Gyarados laid in.

Mega Gyarados groaned. "(Destruction…shall be…inevitable…)" Finally succumbing to exhaustion, he fell unconscious and reverted to being a regular Gyarados.

Seeing that he had finally been defeated, Lysandre fumed. "Grraahhh!" He threw his visors to the floor, watching them smash into bits, just like his beautiful world. "It's over…blind fools that lead others shall lead the world to ruin."

"HAHAAAH! PROFESSOR SCAM AND THE CENTS CLAIM VICTORY!" Professor Scam screamed in joy in a maniacal manner as he held up his staff high in the air, his laughter increasing as Ed and Double D joined in on the laugh, though their laughs were their trademark silly and fake hardy respectfully.

"Henchmen! We've stopped Lysandre once and for all! Kudos to you Greninja!"

"And to you, Delphox."

"Don't forget Chesnaught, folks."

The Starters all turned to look back at their trainers with smiles as they all indeed gave it everything they had with the smallest energy remaining. They reached a very critical point on their journey, and they were very happy to know they partook in saving lives, given their satisfied expressions.

Lysandre mournfully returned his Gyarados and got to his knees. "WHAUGH!" He screamed up to the skies above.

"Get him!"

"Hurry before he gets away!"

"Out of the way! He's mine!"

The Kankers and Jonny, and Plank included, all piled on and went to Lysandre, all winding up in a dust cloud as punching and kicking arose.

Ed looked on with a smile and he turned back towards Double D. "The Cents has safely prevented another tomorrow, Double D."

"Thank you for letting us know, Ed." Double D stated as he and Professor Scam watched on.

"ENOUGH!" Lysandre emerged from the dust cloud and shoved the Kankers and Jonny back harshly on opposite sides, but landing on their behinds with a thud. They looked back and saw that his suit was a little torn, the mechanical creatures attached were dismembered, and he had but one or two bruises.

He huffed angrily as his eyes slowly gazed about through the entire chamber, soon reaching The Cents.

Double D mournfully approached by a single step. "Lysandre, do you know what I believe?" Lysandre remained silent. "I believe that even though that one thing may be small, it's still best to share it. You and Gyarados shared a bond close enough for Mega Evolution; surely that counts for something."

Ed pointed at Lysandre. "You have been prevented from using the death ray. Surrender!"

Professor Scam took one step forward and looked down at Lysandre. "Well, looks like this is the end of the line for ya. You just about ready to realize that perfection is overrated?"

Lysandre slowly stood back and huffed, but his fists clenched slowly, and everyone heard the knuckles crack.

"There is only one future I see now…" He muttered. "…One filled with selfish humans spiting the other and plunging this world into madness. It's nothing but trash now!" He paused as he inhaled. "The original purpose of this machine was to bring Pokémon back to life, and now became a weapon of mass destruction, all for naught." He looked up at the hole in the chamber ceiling. "Though the Legendary Pokémon took back their remaining energy, the ultimate still has enough for one shot…"

Professor Scam looked surprise. "Say what?"

Lysandre raised his fist. "Eddy, Double D, Ed! Prepare for your end! This weapon and I were of no avail, and so…GOODBYE! LAUNCH!"

Professor Scam stumbled back as he was caught surprised by the sudden announcement. Sirens went off as a signal that the ultimate weapon was about to be fired. They all returned Greninja and the other Starters and made haste.

"Hurry! Away!"

Outside, the clouds in the sky swirled as the ultimate weapon's red center glowed with such potent energy. The red center emanated energy ripples and the ground shook violently.

The energy released in no time, and a huge red beam shot up into the skies above, making the petals of the machine jump. The huge red beam traveled high into the skies at the speed of sound, faster even. The beam went far beyond the clouds and up into the cosmic outer space, where it met a critical point as stars sparkled above. The beam then fell back down to earth like a meteor.

The beam shot down below, but the trajectory led nowhere…as the ultimate weapon itself was the target, hitting the red center.

Upon impact, a catastrophic explosion boomed as the shockwaves all around rippled violently around Geosenge Town, leveling everything from the dusty shockwaves that swallowed up and blew away even the toughest of buildings.

Down below, the place was collapsing and Ed carried Double D and Professor Scam.

"Faster Ed!" Professor Scam shouted in worry, and Ed picked up his pace as the ceiling in front gave in, making way towards the surface. Ed continued running and threw his pals up to the surface, and he climbed out with haste as the insides of the corridor were collapsing.

Reaching the surface, The Cents watched as the ultimate weapon sank back inside the hole, where the rumbling began to dial down. They then jumped upon hearing an echoing, earth-shaking explosion that was the ultimate weapon itself down below.

In the center of where it once was, The Cents looked on with wide eyes as the hole piled up with boulders and smoke fume out as ash slowly fell from the sky.

Double D blinked after registering the circumstances. "Well, that was surely anticlimactic."

They continued to look from atop the hill they were on, registering the ruins of Geosenge Town.

Professor Scam cleaned his hands and smirked. "Well, the only bright side is that now this dump can be redecorated."

"Hey, wait just one flea-picking second there!" Ed's call made The Cents turn towards him. "We forgot Jonny and the Kankers, guys!"

Professor Scam shrugged. "Ed, you and I both know those guys and that hunk of wood have been through too much. I'm sure they're fine."

On another hillside examining Geosenge Town, Jonny looked on with Plank silently. They looked at the destruction and were all but filled with regret.

"To think…we helped cause this." He muttered to Plank.

He noticed that there was still some squash remains on his head and he picked them up and examined them in his hands. Looking at it for a long time, he grew disgusted by it and threw the remains to the ground and stepped on it, ending The Gourd for good.

Jonny and Plank then walked off.

On another hillside, the Kankers all had hands on their hips as they examined the remains.

"Typical. To think we were played for fools." Lee commented.

May snorted. "To think he was gonna wipe out our home!"

Marie started undoing her Team Flare cloak. "That guy had what was coming to him." Her cloak fell to the ground, as did the ash in the sky. "At least now we can do whatever the heck we want, right?"

May and Lee's cloaks fell to the grass below, unfastened from their bodies for good.

Lee grinned. "Yeah, and at least we don't have to dig for Heart Scales anymore for that creep."

May looked ahead at the smoking hole. "What the heck happened to him anyway?"

"Who cares?" Lee turned away and began walking off. "Whatever we do next, we better make the best of it."

Marie and May followed behind. "Oh goody! We're gonna be ecofriendly!"

Back with The Cents, Double D turned towards Professor Scam. "And what exactly do we plan on now, Eddy?"

Professor Scam pondered very briefly as his eyes squinted and hummed in curiosity. "Hmmmm…well, since Team Flare's kaput, we can call it a day! Henchmen, I say we head back to Anistar City!"

Professor Scam let out one final maniacal laughter as he went behind some bushes. Double D and Ed both saw his cape being undone and the monocle was lifted, and they began to speculate.

Their speculations were confirmed when Eddy emerged in his usual attire, dusting himself off.

"Awww, is The Cents done?" Ed whined.

"Yeah, that stunk! I'm done with superheroes and villains, it's too much pressure!" Eddy stated.

Double D and a sulking Ed went to separate bushes nearby. "Count me in, Eddy. I'm up for normality after today. Though we were rather silly, we did accomplish saving the entire earth, that's something to take pride in." Eddy saw the gloves come off, and Double D emerged in his usual attire with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe we'll become The Cents again someday if pushed far enough like today."

Ed emerged from the bushes as well, clad in his usual attire with a grin on his face. "And so ends another heroic tale of The Cents and Professor Scam, huh Eddy?"

Eddy reached into his bag as more ash fell from the sky. "Looks like it, Ed. Bingo!" He held up a Revive to the Eds. "Check this out, we still have a few of these remaining!"

He held it up to Aerodactyl's Poke Ball, and the Revive flashed briefly before disappearing. He threw Aerodactyl's Poke Ball up, and out came the now revived Rock and Flying-Type still looking slightly exhausted.

Eddy yawned as the ash fell down like snow, which Ed found piling on his head. He tilted it and the ash fell off. He hopped on with Double D as they latched onto Aerodactyl and the creature silently flapped his wings and began ascending.

"Well Eddy, guess we can call today something that'll go down in history." Double D remarked as they ascended.

"Just a couple of guys saving the world in their underwear! Huh, Double D?" Ed stated.

"Uh…right."

Eddy pointed ahead. "Let's get the heck back to Anistar City! I wanna get some shut eye! Onwards towards tomorrow!"

Aerodactyl let out a screech as he heard the call and flapped off into the now safe skies.

In the ruins of Geosenge Town, AZ miraculously showed up and walked through the ashes and stopped at the hole. He silently gazed downwards into it, seeing the little dust and smoke coming out of it as boulders were seen down below.

He looked back up into the skies, seeing the Eds take off into the distant sky. "…I wonder…if now I can meet that eternal Pokémon someday…thank you, you three…"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Take Down

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Work Up

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Weepinbell (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Captivate, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Bulldoze, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Flail, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female) –PC-

Lv: 34

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Psywave, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 39

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**The Gourd**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) –PC-

Lv: 33

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Fairy Wind, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Double Team, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 37

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Yawn, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female) –PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 37

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 31

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male) -PC-

Lv: 30

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, False Swipe, Bug Buzz

* * *

**And thus ends the Team Flare saga, and with it The Cents and The Gourd! So, what did you guys think overall?**

**Next couple of chapters might be about the cul-de-sac kids since the whole Team Flare incident revolved around the Eds (or in this case The Cents). I'll try and pick up the pacing in regards to plot since the last 4-5 chapters revolved around one day's time. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys loved how I made the final Team Flare and Legendary battles!**

* * *

**Next Time: A Hurried Objective**


	46. A Hurried Objective

Chapter 46 – A Hurried Objective

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 45! Before we get to answering stuff let me address something quickly that got me discouraged somewhat. I know you all like Ed Edd n Eddy pairings, like the one I did with Korrina, but know this, so listen good. I am not favoring pairings in this story; in fact, I find Ed Edd n Eddy and romance two opposite things, so don't leave reviews on romance or pairings again.**

**Guest: No, I'm not making an Ed Edd n Eddy/Fire Emblem crossover. I'm not interested, sorry, but I know someone named RavenousYetMysterious who has a crossover like that.**

**Happy Birthday shoutout to garyisstupid, and anyone else whose birthday that's today!**

**And so, to commemorate the 1 year anniversary of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**, here's its 45****th**** chapter! Happy 1 year anniversary to this story!**

**To Recap:**

The Cents battled against Xerneas and Yveltal, and though they had a struggle, even when The Gourd entered the fray, they managed to defeat them with Greninja, Delphox, and Chesnaught. After they went away, Lysandre appeared and Professor Scam took him on with Mega Lucario. After Mega Gyarados appeared, the Starters banned together and defeated Lysandre once and for all. The ultimate weapon fired anyway, but destroyed the HQ, leaving Team Flare no more. With the enemy gone, Jonny and the Kankers disband from Team Flare, and The Cents return to being the Eds and flew off towards Anistar City to continue their journey.

* * *

**Chapter 46 – A Hurried Objective**

Evening had come along, and the level red emergency was lifted and null. Authorities already began to clear out of Laverre City as news of the ultimate weapon's destruction made Kalos the way it was before the incident.

It took some convincing, but after hearing the news of the ultimate weapon and Team Flare being no more, Rolf and the cul-de-sac kids present finally went about idly, though still maintained their guards up.

Rolf was currently sitting in the lounge, where the program was the viewing of the huge hole in Geosenge Town. Rolf sipped from his mug of fresh Miltank milk and sighed.

"Rolf has to admit that the hole on the film projection is larger than that of what Rolf has dug in his life." He slapped his own knee in amusement. "Ho-Ho! It'd take a stampede of cattle to fill that pit of anguish!"

"Yeah, bet that'd make for a nice crash pit, huh Rolf?" Kevin joked, elbowing Rolf and making him nearly spill his mug, though the near-incident went by without a fuss.

Wilfred was seen sniffing a plate of mush that was presented to him by Nazz. The pig dined on it as she looked at Kevin and Rolf while a few other Trainers were present. "Like it or not, guys, we're starting to fall behind. This little 'thing' on the TV is exactly why we haven't been training."

This realization got Kevin's attention. "She's right!" He jumped off his red-cushioned chair and turned to point at Rolf. "Alright man, let's throw down!"

"Hello?" It took a moment as Rolf looked away to ponder what Kevin meant before it dawned upon him. "Ah yes! Rolf seems to recall that we have arranged a duel, yes?" He put the mug down and got back to his feet. "Then let us make haste outwards towards the early dawn of night!"

This sudden announcement caught the ears of the few Trainers around and they gathered around as Kevin and Rolf made way outside. Nazz guided Wilfred out and left Jimmy and Sarah to themselves.

Jimmy turned towards his friend. "Do you wanna see?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Pffft! Nah, we got better things to do than waste our time watching." She turned and waked off with haste. "Come on Jimmy! Let's go exploring!"

Jimmy showed no reluctance as he was willing to follow along with exploring. The two were seen making way outside the Pokémon Center and made a sharp right turn, running off and away from the small crowd of Trainers that gathered around Kevin and Rolf.

Nazz cleared her throat as she stood off to the side. "Ah-hem! May I have your attention? The battle between Kevin and Rolf will now begin! Each side will use only one Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon is unable to battle!"

Kevin twitched his fingers as he smirked with confidence. "Ready to throw down, dude?" He presented a Poke Ball.

Rolf held up his own Poke Ball. "As you say, meet your maker, yes?"

Kevin threw his Poke Ball. "Come on and kick him to the curb, Weepinbell!"

The Flycatcher Pokémon appeared out in front and looked at his surroundings, noting how the public were in awe for the upcoming battle. "(Greetings, noble peasants! I am your majesty!)" He announced humbly and with high modesty. He looked at Rolf. "(So, what worthy challenger do you have in wait for me?)"

Rolf threw his Poke Ball. "Miltank, present yourself!"

Miltank came out and stood up, albeit lazily yet aware. "(I suppose a nice battle can help get me mmoooving again.)"

"(HA! You dare challenge me? A lowly cow such as yourself clearly doesn't know who you're dealing with.)" Though cocky, Weepinbell tensed up in readiness.

Nazz brought her hand down in a chop. "Ready dudes? Battle begin!"

Rolf extended his arm forward. "Allow the son of a shepherd to take the first assault. Miltank, Body Slam!"

Miltank crouched and she grunted. She took a hefty leap and was seen jumping up and coming down onto Weepinbell.

"Dodge!" Kevin commanded. Weepinbell jerked back at the last second with his scared-induced reflexes and managed to evade the Body Slam. "Awesome, now use Acid!"

Weepinbell puckered up before he opened his mouth again, gushing out a purple liquid that oozed Miltank as she was still getting up. The attack made the Normal-Type moo in annoyance as she stepped back. A few Trainers called out some good shots, though this did not mean that the battle was over.

"Avenge yourself with the power of Rollout!" Rolf shouted.

Miltank mooed once more and curled up. She rolled onwards into Weepinbell with her high Speed and caused him to grunt as he went flying onto his back. Miltank circled around while still doing Rollout, turning around and zooming from behind as Weepinbell was getting up.

"Gotta slow that thing down." Kevin muttered low. He clenched a fist. "Fight back with Stun Spore!"

Weepinbell hurriedly turned around as he saw a pink tire with black spot attack him. He quickly puckered up and puffed out a sparkling orange powder that engulfed Miltank as she charged right in. The attack's paralysis instantly kicked in and she was seen with yellow sparks as her Rollout began slowing down, giving Weepinbell enough time to dodge left.

"Awesome! Use Razor Leaf!"

"(Learn your place, cow!)" Weepinbell's leaves lashed out and sent spinning, glowing leaves at an ongoing Miltank, hitting her side and made a small green explosion that caused her to fall on her side with a loud thud, stopping her Rollout.

"YIGLACK! Miltank! Have you been sloppy?!" Rolf exclaimed. "Do not soil yourself with the ground! Fend for your honor and your nutrition in your utters!"

Miltank slowly pushed up and returned to her feet as paralysis made her sloppy slow, making her turn towards Weepinbell seem to take forever.

"Lay waste to the plant capable of mobility with Body Slam!" Rolf's command prompted her to run towards Weepinbell though she was as slow as a Slugma, which Kevin used to his advantage.

"Sorry dude, this ain't your day! Acid!" Kevin shouted.

Weepinbell expelled more of his Poison-Type move, which scored a direct hit and made Miltank stop her Body Slam. The Normal-Type grunted as she stepped back again, where a blue aura flashed around her that told of her Special Defense lowering.

A few Trainers were starting to see this battle becoming one-sided, making them look less anticipated, but they still hung around in hopes the battle would escalate.

Kevin crossed his arms and laughed at Rolf. "What's wrong? Your cow got no juice in it?"

"Oh-Ho!" Rolf wagged his finger. "You may think Rolf is a phony-baloney, but you have yet to feel the wrath of this milk-sharer! Miltank, do not give in so easily and use Body Slam like your utters depend on it!"

Miltank grunted and seemed hesitant, but hearing how Rolf made the call revolve around her milk, she clenched her hooves and tightened her leg muscles. With a huge leap, she was high in the air, getting everyone's attention again.

The sudden Body Slam startled Weepinbell and Kevin alike and Miltank came down, landing a crucial and earth-shaking blow that flattened Weepinbell, making dust fly. Several Trainers screamed in joy at the counterattack and Rolf's comeback.

The dust cleared out and Miltank stood up with pride. "(Now that was utter-ific!)"

"(F-Filthy creature! I am above being squashed into the dirt!)" Covered in scrapes and scratches from the large amount of damage taken, Weepinbell trudged on. "(Nobility such as myself shall not fall so easily to the likes of you!)"

Kevin growled and pointed ahead. "Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell immediately lashed his leaves and sent a multitude of spinning, glowing leaves again.

Miltank readied herself to move, but she suddenly twitched as yellow sparks engulfed her, and her paralysis caused her to take the slicing move. She grunted as her body took Razor Leaf, bombarding her relentlessly and making her skid back little by little. When it all stopped, Miltank huffed as she had taken a critical hit, making her put her hooves on her knees.

"Miltank!" Rolf called out.

"Sorry dude, end of the line!" Kevin extended his arm out. "Use Knock Off!"

Weepinbell charged after Miltank with a leaf coated in black sparks, lunging with every intent to finish the battle there and now.

Rolf pointed ahead. "Fight back against the assault with Zen Headbutt!"

Miltank let out a long moo as she spread her legs apart and lowered her horned head. The head glowed with blue energy as Weepinbell zoomed on in. Both Pokémon let out cries as the leaf and head went bashing away simultaneously, but their targets were different.

As Weepinbell's Knock Off was successful in striking Miltank's abdomen, Miltank's Zen Headbutt struck the top of Weepinbell's head. The simultaneous impact made the whole area as quiet as night. A sudden chill ran through the air as a small ripple spread around Miltank and Weepinbell as the shockwaves were starting to catch up.

After a still few moments, Weepinbell smashed into the dirt below, sending loads of dust about while Miltank skidded backwards and fell on her back with a loud thud, making dust fly.

The audience, Nazz, and the two dueling trainers clenched their fists. The dust settled for both sides, and Weepinbell was seen in a crater moaning while Miltank moaned a moo, both too dizzy and dazed to get back up.

Nazz raised both her arms. "Both Weepinbell and Miltank are unable to battle, therefore I'm calling this battle a draw!"

The Trainers all around clapped their hands in applause for the appealing battle they witnessed. Kevin and Rolf returned their Pokémon and walked up to the other.

Kevin pointed a finger at him angrily. "You got off lucky with that last move."

Rolf crossed his arms with a mocking grin. "I see we have ourselves a sore loser now, yes? Still, there is much training to be dealt with. We shall have a rematch when you feel ready."

Rolf proceeded inside the Pokémon Center, followed by the few Trainers and Nazz guiding Wilfred, leaving Kevin to follow behind and head on in. _'Just wait. I'm gonna train harder than that farmer chump and get that badge tomorrow.'_

He then went inside, where he got his Weepinbell healed up and the many Trainers all around were talking amongst themselves, and Rolf was busy conversing with Nazz with Wilfred right by his side.

He sipped from his milk mug again and let out a sigh. "Rolf feels refreshed after something like that." He stashed the empty mug away into a compartment on Wilfred's saddle and hopped onto his pig, making him squeal loudly.

He turned towards Nazz. "Gogo Nazz-girl? Are you willing to endure training until the late hours?"

Nazz kept a grin. "Yeah dude, totally!" She hopped onto Wilfred and held on as Rolf ushered the pig out of the building down to where Route 14 was. They followed down the trail, with Kevin following behind on his bike to do his own training.

* * *

**Laverre City – Jimmy and Sarah**

The two went about to explore Laverre City since they didn't get the opportunity beforehand. It was more low-key than they'd expected. Not many tall buildings, but it didn't discourage them.

Sarah looked at a map on a board. "Hmmm, let's see…" She hummed as her eyes scrolled through the various places. "Nah…boring…wouldn't be caught dead there."

Jimmy turned towards her with some heart. "Oh come on, Sarah. Don't be too picky. How about…" He scanned the map as well and pointed towards a small location. "Oh! How about this one? Southwest of Laverre City?"

Sarah's eyes followed downwards to where the location was. The words caught her attention and brought her hands to her face.

"A boutique?!"

"Yeah, let's go and see what they have, silly!" Jimmy led her south, as they were northwest. They traveled downwards and were about to cross the rather small bridge when a person in particular sat off to the grassy side.

Her awkward appeal gave the distinction to that of a maniac, and she looked over and saw Jimmy and Sarah. Their eyes met, and Sarah immediately got defensive.

"So what are you looking at?" She warned.

The girl with messy hair raised a brow. "What's this…a couple of Trainers? How interesting."

Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other and back at her.

The girl stood up on her sandals and slowly and cautiously approached the two, though Jimmy stood in place with caution. The girl reached into her pocket. "I suppose…you can make this work since I have no use for it."

She presented a small marble that was primarily purple with a small shade of dark red. The marble glinted with a faint tint of light purple that made Sarah and Jimmy lean in and examine it with awe.

It soon dawned upon Jimmy. "Oh look! Sarah, that's one of the Mega Stones!"

"How did she get one?" Sarah took the Mega Stone from the girl and continued examining it. "Well, thanks anyways."

The girl kept a sinister smile as she looked back out to the stream as the dusk sky reflected off of it. She looked on as Sarah and Jimmy both continued on towards the boutique, all the while smiling.

* * *

**Route 14 – Nazz**

Nazz had decided to go off on her own for a short while since they weren't necessarily going anywhere beyond Route 14. They hung around close to the exit, staying within a half mile's distance away. This time, Nazz wore some slick boots to help in not getting so mucky.

As she was looking around for any wild Pokémon to battle, fortune smiled down upon her as a wild Skunfisk appeared out of the swamp water before her. "Alright! Time for some practice!" She picked out a Poke Ball and threw it. "Let's go, Wormadam!"

The Bagworm Pokémon appeared out atop of the swamp water, fairly discontent with the swamp water touching her. "(Alright, whose bright idea was it to have a battle out here in swamp water?)" She asked irritably.

Taking note of Stunfisk as her opponent, she didn't seem too interested, as always. "(Whatever.)"

Stunfisk jumped out of the water and fired a Mud Bomb attack. The attack went sailing ahead after Wormadam like a missile.

Nazz moved her arm in an arc. "Hurry, Protect!" Wormadam made a translucent turquoise shield in front and managed to stop Mud Bomb completely, keeping her from harm. "Awesome! Now use Rock Blast!"

"(What a bore a trout can be. Get lost!)" Wormadam's rock-like arms glowed silver and flung the energy waves in rapid succession three times, all slinging through the air and striking Stunfisk as the latter was too slow to enact and felt every blow, forcing it on its back and splashed into the water.

However, Stunfisk didn't take much damage and looked just fine. It then sparked a lot and fired off a grand round of Discharge, sending electricity all around, striking Wormadam; however, she didn't even blink.

"(Really, fishy?)" She asked. "(Sorry, but those moves aren't gonna work on me.)"

Nazz pointed ahead. "Alright dude, use Hidden Power!"

Wormadam generated three spinning light blue orbs around her and let out a quick battlecry as she flung her arms ahead, sending the Hidden Power at Stunfisk. The Water-Type move let out a small blue burst of energy upon impact, making Stunfisk fly back with a loud splash.

Stunfisk arose yet again, still having some fight left. It let out a small cry as it smiled and sprung up, using Discharge again, tough the attack was completely useless on Wormadam.

"(*sigh* How annoying.)" She clearly showed no signs of approval, so she was ready to show Stunfisk the exit.

"Alright Wormadam! Finish this with Hidden Power!" Nazz shouted.

Wormadam made more spinning light blue orbs and shot then in a spinning fashion towards Stunfisk as the latter was still descending, the Water-Type move hitting its mark and creating a blue explosion such as last time. Stunfisk was seen descending and splashed into the water again, but this time did not move. It soon disappeared as its health was out.

Nazz cheered happily. "Now that's the way! Yeah!"

Wormadam rolled her eyes. "(Better some exhaustion than none, I suppose.)"

* * *

**Route 14 – Kevin**

The jock walked through the tall grass, scouting for any signs of wild Pokémon so that he could gain as much Exp. Points as possible.

"Gotta find more." He muttered, having already fought ten Pokémon in less than twenty minutes. Already a few of his Pokémon had gained at least a level each, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He needed to get his levels up pronto.

He stopped searching when he got caught in the sights of a horde of Bellsprout, the pre-evolved form of Weepinbell. Bellsprout were plant-like Pokémon with a thin, brown body much like a root, especially roots for toes, and had a stem for an abdomen. Like Weepinbell, they had leaves for hands and yellow, bell-like heads with beady eyes.

They all looked out at Kevin expectantly, looking as though he was their prey. This didn't at all faze Kevin as he was seeing them in the same way.

"Kiss your chances goodbye." He popped out a Poke Ball and threw it. "Get in there, Weepinbell!"

The Flycatcher Pokémon came out and showed himself in a modest manner. "(Greetings young peasants! You're looking at the swamp king! I am clearly superior than you, so surrender if you choose to do so, otherwise my colleague and I shall make you bow and tremble before our superiority.)"

The wild Bellsprout horde neglected Weepinbell's proclamation and puffed out an array of either Poison Powder or Sleep Powder, sending sparkling purple or green dust that swallowed up Weepinbell, but otherwise did absolutely nothing.

Weepinbell sighed. "(Very well, as you wish.)"

Kevin pointed ahead. "Uproot those plants with Acid!"

Weepinbell puckered his mouth and gushed out the Poison-Type attack. Acid diverged into five smaller sprays that gushed towards the five Bellsprout, simultaneously hitting their individual mark and making them all cry out before falling back all together, falling unconscious and losing after one unison hit.

Kevin crossed his arms full of pride. "Man, these hordes aren't any good; the only reason I benefit is because of Exp." He looked down at Weepinbell with a smile. "Still, not bad man."

Weepinbell spread his leaves out. "(Ah, a praise worthy of nobility. And thus, my level shall rise soon enough!)"

* * *

**Route 14 – Rolf**

Rolf was riding Wilfred through the shallow swamp water, where the pig was sniffing the humid air as dusk began to give way to twinkling stars above. "Ah, the vast sparks in the sky reminds Rolf of his great ancestors watching down on him. May Rolf make them proud by doing the best that he can do."

Wilfred continued a couple paces until he came to a squealing halt, making Rolf realize that a wild Pokémon was in front of them. Before them was a wild Haunter that levitated with an askew smile across its face.

Recognizing its species, Rolf sat atop Wilfred sternly. "Oh, so you think that your reproduction of vast numbers can overwhelm me, yes? No! Rolf shall expunge you into thin air!"

He pulled out and threw a Poke Ball. "Assist Rolf, Grumpig!"

Grumpig came out of her Poke Ball, full of spirit and readiness for battle. "(H'oh boy! Can't wait to finally burn some great energy again! Let's do this!)"

The wild Haunter was the first to attack, coating its fist in black aura with purple outlining and sending the punch at Grumpig. Shadow Punch landed a direct blow, not missing its target and made Grumpig grunt and step back some feet in pain.

"Do not accept such a response! Use Confuse Ray to confuse the taunting ghoul!" Rolf shouted.

Grumpig materialized several brown-goldish orbs and threw them at Haunter. The spinning orbs quickly surrounded Haunter before expanding and flashing. The Ghost and Poison-Type looked dazed and distraught as it looked around in a confused manner. It looked around and physically hurt itself by punching itself with its detached hands.

"Use this chance and attack with Psybeam!" Rolf commanded.

Grumpig focused her power into the pearl on her forehead and lowered her head, sending a streaky blue beam with pink circles traveling and striking Haunter, engulfing it in a light blue explosion and dealing a lot of damage.

Grumpig smirked as Haunter still looked distraught and punched itself some more.

"(How's about we show ya just how much spirit we got than you!)" Grumpig grunted as she concentrated her power to her pearl and generated gems all around her body, floating all through the air.

Rolf blinked. "Could this be…" He pulled out his Pokedex to understand what Grumpig's latest move was.

_"Grumpig's known moves are: __**Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, **__and __**Psybeam.**__"_

"Ah, so this is true. A new move for Grumpig. Power Gem, hm?" Rolf looked away from his Pokedex and pointed ahead with a grin. "Then let us welcome this new move by using it! Grumpig, Power Gem!"

Grumpig extended her arms out and sent the floating gems at the confused Haunter, bombarding it with several gems that make a light purple energy burst of energy upon every minimal impact. The Rock-Type move was strong enough to make the confused Haunter fall back into the water, making a big splash and remain unconscious before disappearing.

Rolf sat on Wilfred with pride as the pig squealed.

The son of a shepherd looked on with a smile. "You feel the rise of potential, don't you Wilfred? We have yet to train to our fullest potential yet. Let us keep on training for the Gym that shall bring honor tomorrow!"

* * *

**Laverre City – Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah**

Two hours later, everyone returned to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. They were fortunate to get enough training in to make their individual Pokémon feel stronger, but far be from them to feel satisfied. With the all-day setback, tonight's training was just the beginning.

Kevin sat on the lounge seat along the wall, yawning loudly as he lazily zoned into the TV screen.

Nazz, Rolf, and Wilfred soon accompanied Kevin and sat close by. "Kevin-boy., I trust that you have been exceptional in working your warriors to the sheer bone in their bodies, yes?"

Kevin gave an annoyed expression as he glanced over. "What are you, my mom?"

"Kevin, be nice. Rolf was just asking a question." Nazz said, followed by a squeal from Wilfred.

Kevin sat back and slouched, glancing back at the screen. "Fine, if you must know so badly, then you might be glad to know that my Weepinbell learned Slam, and a few of my other guys got a few levels as well."

Rolf looked ahead at the screen as well. "Is this so? Then it's fair to inform he who rides on his connected unicycle that his Diggersby has been able to learn a move known as Bounce."

Kevin raised a brow. "Nice."

The three and Wilfred sat in silence as the TV was broadcasting the hole in Geosenge Town. Everything in it was in shambles, and just about every building and grain of dirt was turned over from the ultimate weapon and Team Flare.

"Sources are still unable to detect the motives of Team Flare's skullduggery, but what we do know is that they have attempted in using 3 millennium-old device that ended life in Kalos the last time it was used." The reporter announced. A shot closer-up revealed a previous image of the weapon before it was destroyed.

"There are still no leads as to who was responsible for bringing Team Flare to its end, but it's fair to declare that the villainous crimes Team Flare has committed is enough to put any surviving members behind bars…" Her voice became muffles as the kids started to doze off.

Kevin put a hand on his head. "Man, today's been crazy all because of those orange fashion freaks and their stupid plot."

Rolf nodded in agreement. "Yes, down-rotten swindlers gave us the spooks with their weaponry of sheer obliteration."

Through it all, Nazz kept a smile. "Well whoever it was that stopped them, they must be some well-known heroes, or perhaps secret agents that stopped them for sure."

"Forget it. We'll never know." Kevin groaned. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes as the screen went back to the ruins of the town. "All that matters now is that it's over and we gotta pick up our pace."

Suddenly the Pokémon Center doors opened, revealing Jimmy and Sarah both, though they seemed a little different.

"What do you think, Sarah?" Jimmy presented his teddy-bear backpack being replaced by a more mature bag. An olive-colored two toned back with a feather accessory.

"Ooohhh." Sarah awed at it. "I like it. What about me?" Sarah showed Jimmy her new brown boots.

Jimmy couldn't help but awe at her new boots. "Ohhh. Classy! Huh?" Jimmy took notice of the other cul-de-sac kids with a smile and wave. "Howdy-hi!"

"Say, I was wondering where fluffy and that twerp ran off to? So you decided to switch a few things up?" Kevin nonchalantly asked, to which he never cared in the first place but asked anyway.

"Mhm! Me and Sarah got some new stuff!" Jimmy presented his new bag while Sarah pivoted and showed her brown boots.

Nazz smiled. "Awesome! I didn't know there was a boutique here!"

"It's just down the street, can't miss it." Sarah implied. "But you better try your luck tomorrow, cuz we got out just before it closed."

Jimmy opened his eyes. "Oh! And I almost forgot!" Jimmy reached into his bag and pulled out two new objects. "TA-DA!"

Presented before everyone seemed to be a stone with a leaf symbol and a dark TM, meaning it's for Dark-Types.

Rolf was piqued. "Boy Jimmy, Rolf is piqued that you have acquired a new TM and these stones that give one the power to Evolution. Rolf is impressed indeed!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh please, some kid gave us this and said it was Torment. Apparently the move prevents the same move from being used again. And we haven't got the foggiest idea of what to do with this since none of our Pokémon can evolve with it." She held up the Leaf Stone with everyone still looking.

Nazz put a hand to her chin and hummed as she began pondering. "Hmm, well maybe since it's a Leaf Stone, it's said to help certain Grass-Types evolve. Do you guys have Grass-Types?"

Sarah and Jimmy shook their heads. "I tried with Roselia, but it can't evolve with it." Jimmy noted with disappointment in his voice.

"Kevin? Rolf?"

Rolf shook his head. "You must be confused. Rolf is certain that Gogoat cannot evolve further given its state."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "And you know my Chesnaught ain't going nowhere."

Nazz then remembered something. "Well, what about your Weepinbell?"

Kevin sat upright. "Say what?"

"Well, unless if I'm wrong, we're not sure if Weepinbell has an evolved form. I'm sure I read the manual say that Grass-Types evolve through levels, but some need stones. Want to at least try?"

Kevin kept a despondent, cool look as he whipped out Weepinbell's Poke Ball. "Sure, whatever." He threw it up to the ceiling, and the ball opened and Weepinbell appeared out on the floor in front of everyone.

He examined everyone and held his head high. "(Ah, greetings weary ones. I trust you all are having a splendid time after our departure. But do not fear, for your majesty is back.)"

Jimmy handed Kevin the Leaf Stone and the jock walked and knelt down to Weepinbell, presenting the Leaf Stone.

"Okay, let's see if anything happens when I do this…" Kevin slowly pressed the Leaf Stone to Weepinbell's head, who accepted it only because he was affiliated with Kevin as the Trainer. With the Leaf Stone accepted, Weepinbell began to quiver before the stone and himself began to react and glow a light blue light with an energy field encasing him. Almost instantaneous, Kevin and the cul-de-sac kids backed away, as did Wilfred. The whole group gave some space as Weepinbell was beginning to evolve.

"Well what do you know. Looks like you were right Nazz! Weepinbell evolve with Leaf Stones!" Kevin remarked with surprise, having shock and obviousness in his voice. He and everyone else backed up as Weepinbell's entire shape began to turn into a larger bell, almost like a jungle flytrap. The leaves elongated and curved even more, leaving the root on the head to grow exponentially.

When the light exploded, it showed Weepinbell becoming a bell-shaped creature with a gaping mouth that had two sharp teeth. His semicircular eyes were directly under the mouth and had several dark green spots on his body. Covering the mouth was a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it.

The evolved Grass and Poison-Type stared out at Kevin and the rest, looking more zoned in and remaining quiet.

"Whoa." Kevin was most definitely impressed. He pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed Weepinbell's evolved form.

_"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon. __Once ingested into this Pokémon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing."_

"Ah, so Kevin has matured his spruce into a full-grown plant, yes? Rolf is intrigued by this Evolution indeed." Rolf made a few steps forward with a smirk. "Now Rolf wishes to enact another duel indeed."

"(Careful what you wish for.)" Weepinbell warned, his modest and king-like tone and attitude completely altered, into a more serious persona. "(Before not get too close. My actions will speak louder than my boasts.)"

Kevin raised a brow in surprise. "Oh? And here I thought you wanted to wait until _I _asked for a rematch." He returned Victreebel and turned to walk towards the doors. "Fine, let's have one more match, then we're off for some downtime."

Jimmy and Sarah yawned in unison and both looked at each other. Sarah was the first to enact. "It's a little late for me. I'm getting a room to get some shuteye."

"Count me in. I need to get my sleep for tomorrow as well."

Both Jimmy and Sarah proceeded with signing into their rooms and attained room keys of their own. They were prepping for bed as the other three got ready for a quick battle.

Outside, Nazz raised her arms. "The battle between Kevin and Rolf will now begin! Each side will use only one Pokémon just like before, and the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon can't battle!"

"You ready Rolf? Because I'm ready to have a good night's sleep after this battle's over!" Kevin expanded a Poke Ball in his right hand.

Rolf repeated Kevin's motions and expanded a Poke Ball of his own. "Nuh-uh! For Rolf shall be the one sleeping soundly while you'll be barely counting sheep! Greninja, present yourself!"

As if in a flash, Greninja appeared in front of Rolf, and he looked ready for battle as he gave a hand-sign. "(Greninja shall lay waste to the shovel-chinned one with the cap yet again!)"

Kevin smirked devilishly. "Greninja, huh?" He threw his Poke Ball. "Then how's about this! Chesnaught! Now!"

Out in front, Kevin's trusted Chesnaught appeared, cracking his claw knuckles and giving a devious smirk. "(Alright you giant frog, let's throw down.)"

"(Oh, has Chesnaught forgotten from what happened previously?)" Greninja asked mockingly.

Chesnaught's eyes narrowed. "(Not a bit. That's what drives me.)"

Nazz brought her arm down in a chop. "Alright dudes! Battle begin!"

Rolf extended his arm out after pulling it across. "Allow Rolf to make the first move. Greninja, lay waste with Water Pulse!" Greninja obeyed and jumped into the air above and generated a blue sphere. He then threw it at Chesnaught below.

Kevin swiped his arm. "Now way, man! Pin Missile!" Chesnaught's shell spikes glowed and out went three white orbs streaming green at the incoming Water-Type move. Both attacks met at the middle, where an explosion erupted in the air and cancelled out both attacks.

Greninja landed back on the ground with a single misstep.

"Use Lick!" Rolf shouted. Greninja then uncoiled his long tongue and flung it forward, reaching out towards Chesnaught. The Grass and Fighting-Type covered up as he took the jabbing tongue and felt the small traces of slime, making him emit a twisted expression.

"(Man, that's sick.)" Chesnaught remarked.

Greninja recoiled his scarf tongue and took a more active stance. "(Then perhaps you should lie down like a little baby!)"

Chesnaught angrily clenched his claws. "(You'd wish.)"

Kevin extended his arm out again. "Seed Bomb!"

Chesnaught inhaled and let loose a rapid barrage of seeds towards Greninja. As the attack was heading way like bullets, Greninja never took himself as a fool and dodged the attack by jumping into the air. The barrage of seeds stopped as the attack clearly missed. Chesnaught looked up to see Greninja high in the air.

"Relinquish the threshold of pain by using Smack Down!" Rolf commanded.

Kevin swiped his arms. "Like that'll happen! Use Pin Missile and shoot it down!"

In between Greninja's hands, a golden orb surrounded in a metallic orange aura was made, similar to Water Pulse. The attack went shooting off down towards the incoming Pin Missile attack, both attacks zoomed at each other with high velocity that it was only a flash before they shined brightly through an explosion that made Rolf and Kevin cover up.

Through the flashy explosion, they saw the Smack Down continuing its course since the Rock-Type move had won against the two Pin Missile moves. Smack Down made way and Chesnaught hurriedly covered himself to avoid the attacks direct damage. He took it, getting engulfed in a golden explosion that buffered him only by a mere few inches. When the smoke cleared, he was fine.

"(Lucky break.)" Chesnaught grumbled.

Rolf extended his arm out and pointed at Chesnaught. "Greninja, defeat the confound mammal with a shell by using Aerial Ace!"

Greninja crouched forward and let out a long grunt before flashing his eyes wide and lunged at an alarming speed, cracking the ground slightly beneath his feet. Kevin and Chesnaught both looked heavily shocked as Greninja soared like a blue blur that wasn't even traceable. Pain suddenly flared when Greninja zoomed past Chesnaught and posed behind with a blank-eyed expression.

Chesnaught didn't move for a moment, but a small glint was seen and he grunted in harsh pain. He fell to a knee and barely caught himself. One eye was left open as his legs became shaky and his body felt like it was torn through.

'_(Man, I didn't think that guy knew a Flying-Type move.)' _Chesnaught thought. _'(This ain't good. I haven't got much fight left after that blow.)'_

Greninja turned around and saw that Chesnaught was getting back up. "(Has the shell-bearer conceded?)"

Chesnaught slouched forward and panted. "(Yeah, right…like I'd let…that happen.)"

Kevin grunted and swiped his arm. "Use Bulk Up!"

Chesnaught grunted as he flexed his muscles then, showing the toned parts of his arms as a red aura coated his body, giving way to an Attack and Defense increase.

Rolf pointed ahead. "Use Water Pulse!" Greninja fired another blue sphere at Chesnaught.

Kevin clenched his fist. "Stop it with Seed Bomb!" Chesnaught huffed out another Seed Bomb attack like earlier, the Grass-Type move shooting like bullets of a greater caliber than before. The attack met in between the two again, creating an explosion just like before, but Seed Bomb was seen shooting through the smoke since it had more power.

Startled, Greninja quickly jumped in hopes of avoiding and dodged Seed Bomb, but barely. A green explosion took his place as he landed behind Chesnaught, looking at Rolf.

"Use Smack Down!" Rolf commanded. Greninja turned around and made a metallic gold orb again and thrust it forward towards Chesnaught. As Kevin's Starter turned around, he was struck by the attack that hit his let side, making a golden explosion.

The smoke cleared out and Chesnaught was seen slouched forward in pain, but was still standing. He showed signs of weakness by almost losing his footing but regained it fast. He grunted frequently as a green aura began to coat his body.

Nazz blinked and stared at the spectacle. "Dude, is that Overgrow again?"

Kevin crossed his arms and smirked. "Guess this is the chance we've been looking for. Now we can take out that thing in one hit."

Greninja and Rolf both grew nervous, yet they showed little reluctance as they wanted to give it everything they had in this next shot.

"Greninja! Let us make haste and hurry with the battle by using Aerial Ace!" Rolf yelled out. Greninja tensed up his muscles again and rushed in as a blur.

As the Water and Dark-Type advanced at a rapid pace, Kevin and Chesnaught tried to hurry as best as they could. Rolf's Greninja sped in faster than a bullet, but they quickly widened their eyes at a tactful defense.

Kevin extended his arm forward. "Hurry up! Defend with Needle Arm!"

Chesnaught's arms glowed and elongated some long, green needles and put them out forward; since he didn't have Spiky Shield like Jonny's or Eddy's, Needle Arm was the best option at the moment, to which actually worked. Aerial Ace struck the Needle Arm, which was actually enhanced by Overgrow. There was a ripple in between Greninja and Chesnaught and spread through the area.

Greninja and Chesnaught barely held their own ground while the other was trying to overpower the other, though Chesnaught may have had the disadvantage in Type when it came to Aerial Ace, Overgrow and his high Attack stat made up for that, and effectively caused both Pokémon to jerk back.

Greninja was caught surprised and stepped back while Chesnaught spread his legs and put one behind him. He gained momentum as fast as possible and let out a yell as he brought his Needle Arm forward, striking Greninja in the abdomen.

The shock from the attack made Greninja gawk and shoot back with extraordinary force that made him crash into the dirt ground, making a rather large dirt trail and dust arose.

Rolf tensed up and jerked in shock. "AH! Rolf has been shamed! Greninja!"

The dust cleared out, leaving a shallow trail in the ground that led to a fainted Greninja.

Nazz raised her arm for Kevin's side. "Greninja is unable to battle, Chesnaught is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Kevin!" She had to hide any signs of spite in her voice.

Kevin walked up to Chesnaught as Overgrow deactivated. "Nice job out there, man!"

Chesnaught could only grunt with a smirk as he was too exhausted to speak.

Rolf huffed as he returned Greninja. "Well the son of a shepherd tried." He walked on over with whatever pride left and gave Kevin a considerable amount of prize money, though the jock didn't show any ill-respect. "Rolf has been overwhelmed this time, and he concedes this victory over to you, Kevin-boy."

Though he was normally cocky, Kevin knew when to show respect for a rival who gave him a run for his money. He grinned. "Thanks. Say, you didn't do so bad yourself. Maybe we can have another match after we meet up again when we part ways after the Gym."

Kevin held out his hand and Rolf shook it with respect.

"This is good; a deal is a deal. We shall meet up soon enough!"

Nazz intervened. "Uh, not to be rude here guys, but it's close to eleven and I really think we should sleep."

"Choice. Later!" Kevin made way inside the Pokémon Center, where Rolf and Nazz joined in. After Chesnaught and Greninja were healed, they all got their own rooms. Rolf and Nazz took two rooms on the right wing while Kevin took a room on the left wing; all of which were behind the Center's healing desk.

Inside Rolf's room, he pulled out all of his Pokémon and sighed as he swept on his pajamas. He turned towards the soft bed. "May we best ourselves yet with more effort tomorrow."

He crawled into the bed and turned out the lights, falling asleep in only a matter of minutes.

Greninja sat up against the wall and silently closed his eyes. _'(Next time, the Pokémon of a Trainer shall not be so careless.)'_ He then fell asleep as Hawlucha, Miltank, and the rest went soundly asleep.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Slam, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 41

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 51

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 36

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

-Shelmet (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Acid Armor, Protect

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

-Karrablast (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, Slash, Bug Buzz

* * *

**Here's the 1 year anniversary chapter! Hope you guys weren't too disappointed with the Eds not making an appearance this time, but they had **_**a lot **_**of attention the whole Team Flare saga, so this was a small break, or cul-de-sac filler. Battles and training applied this chapter, so let me know if this satisfied you by leaving a review.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoy reading **_**EDventures in Kalos**_** and everything about it.**

* * *

**Next Time: Battle of Fairies**


	47. Battle of Fairies

Chapter 47 – Battle of Fairies

**Getting another update in pretty fast.**

**Mewtwo23: Sorry, Mewtwo won't be in this story.**

**Green Trainer: Thank you for loving my story up to now. As for a sequel, I have something very special, and it's not a region.**

**On with another cul-de-sac kids chapter!**

**To Recap:**

Kevin and Rolf have a quick Pokémon battle, but it ends in a draw. They soon decide to head back to Route 14 and train for the next Gym battle. Upon returning and healing their Pokémon, Kevin was given a Leaf Stone to evolve his Weepinbell into Victreebel. Kevin and Rolf then have a rematch and Kevin wins.

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Battle of Fairies**

"Come on, Victreebel! Acid!" Kevin's command was heard from all over the Gym as Victreebel opened his leaf and spit out his Acid attack rather aggressively.

Valerie kept her smile. "Light Screen." Mr. Mime made a circular rainbow shield in front of herself. The Poison-Type move gushed into Light Screen, but spared Mr. Mime the actual damage, rather taking half the damage applied.

Kevin clenched his fists in frustration.

He was sure that the Laverre City Gym would be a piece of cake. He was wrong. His Pangoro didn't stand a chance against Mr. Mime's Dazzling Gleam, despite how well he handled Mawile. Overall, his team was very inferior against Valerie's Fairy-Types.

Valerie swiped her arm gracefully. "Use Psychic!"

Mr. Mime put her palms out and her eyes glowed light blue. Victreebel suddenly found himself outlined in Psychic's power and he was lifted into the air. Tried as he might, he was unable to break free.

"(Let go you clown!)" Victreebel demanded.

Mr. Mime ignored him and thrust her arm out, making a psychic force propel Victreebel backwards as fast as a jet, crashing with great force and making dust fly. Kevin covered up and coughed as dust got in his eyes. He rubbed them and the dust settled, revealing his fainted Victreebel.

The referee raised his arm for Valerie's side. "Victreebel is unable to battle, Mr. Mime is the winner!"

Valerie's subordinates clapped in praise of the Gym Leader's victory the second time in a row. Mr. Mime resumed her pantomiming and the others on the side looked a little disappointed.

"Oh man. That funky-looking clown's putting some hurt on Kevin's Pokémon." Sarah commented. "Boy, all that training and kicking Rolf's butt just to get his butt kicked."

"Karma sure has it bad for him." Jimmy acknowledged.

Rolf watched as Kevin pulled out his last Poke Ball with an expression that was a mix of determination and deep frustration. "Rolf can sense the frustration Kevin-boy is giving. Clearly these pixies that confound him are his worst nemesis."

Kevin's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his last Poke Ball and held it up. "Alright, time for the all or nothing. I'm counting on ya!" He threw the Poke Ball. "Get'em, Fraxure!"

Fraxure appeared out on the battlefield and growled out at Mr. Mime. "(What are you looking at?)" He shouted in annoyance.

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "Well, this is certainly a surprise."

"Why does Kevin use the dragon of sheer force?" Rolf wondered. "Does he wish to win by brute force?"

"I don't know dude." Nazz said. "His Fraxure is pretty strong though. Maybe it'll try and finish off Mr. Mime in a single shot?"

Kevin extended his arm forward. "Kiss the ground under your feet goodbye, because this one shot us all it takes! Fraxure, Dragon Claw!"

"(I'm gonna cut you through!)" Fraxure's claws glowed and elongated with light blue claw-shaped energy. He wasted no time in lunging at Mr. Mime with a ferocious disposition and the latter didn't bother moving, rather kept on pantomiming. "(Oh? Scared are we? Then come on!)" He slashed diagonally and immediately gained ground back. He stood his ground with confidence, anticipating for his opponent to react, but Mr. Mime went on pantomiming like nothing happening.

"Say what?" Kevin shouted. "Don't tell me that Dragon-Type move don't do much against Fairies."

Valerie giggled. "No, silly. You don't seem to understand." Her eyes narrowed, showing some slight vicious intention. "Dragon-Type moves have absolutely no effect on Fairy-Types."

Kevin's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, followed by the many other individuals at this revelation. "You're kidding me! You mean that I picked out the wrong Pokémon?!"

Valerie frowned as she swiped her arm. "Yes, and Dragon-Types are weak to Fairy-Types! This is the power of Fairy-Types! Mr. Mime, Dazzling Gleam!"

"(Go. Away. You. Savage. Freak.)" Mr. Mime stopped pantomiming and moved her arms in circles and emitted a strong light that swallowed up Fraxure. Fraxure screamed as he took in all of Dazzling Gleam. The Fairy-Type move was so bright that Kevin had to cover himself up so he wouldn't get blind.

The light began to dim down and Kevin uncovered himself. He looked out and saw that his Fraxure was lying on his back and groaned. Fraxure groaned before he went unconscious.

The ref announced it. "Fraxure is unable to battle, Mr. Mime is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Valerie the Gym Leader!"

Kevin nearly sank to the floor at the one-shot knockout. "You've gotta be kidding me. All that and just to get burned." With nothing more than an agitated grumble, he returned his Fraxure and dusted himself off as Valerie did a curtsey and her fans gathered around her.

Kevin hunched over and turned away. The others came up to him to see his disappointment as his back was turned to the Gym Leader.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nazz asked.

Kevin kept a scowl. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied sourly.

Sarah put a hand to her hip. "Well that certainly wasn't joyful. Those Fairy-Types really got you."

"Silence, obnoxiously loud one! Do you not understand that Kevin-boy must recuperate?" Rolf silenced Sarah and she sourly turned away. Rolf turned towards Kevin. "There is always time to analyze Kevin."

"Yeah, I guess." He groaned.

Nazz walked up. "Don't worry dude. I'll do my best and hopefully you'll learn some strategy later on." She walked past the others and into the Trainer's Box, facing Valerie. She put a hand to her hip and kept a smile. "Alright dude, let's do this!"

Valerie turned back ahead to find Nazz as her next opponent. "Oh, hello." Valerie walked back to her box and looked at Nazz more cautiously. "Well I guess that means that it's time for another battle."

Her fans presented her healed Poke Balls and she held one in her sleeves. She allowed time as Kevin and the others went to the edge of the battlefield. Rolf and the others turned and stood as they spectated.

"Rolf is intrigued as to what Gogo Nazz-girl has to offer this Gym battle. This might be tougher for Rolf than adding unions to ingredients in the butter churn that defiles Rolf's nostrils." Rolf noted.

Kevin and the others turned towards him with some slight bewilderment and confusion in Rolf's words. They looked at each other and then back at the battlefield.

Jimmy clapped. "Oh, I wonder what Nazz will use?"

"Doesn't she have her own Fairy-Types?" Sarah questioned. "Then this'll be a long time. Come on, Jimmy."

Jimmy turned to see Sarah walking off. "Sarah, where are you going?"

Sarah glanced back at him. "I'm going back to the Pokémon Center. I don't wanna keep watching battles over and over. It'll get boring."

Jimmy hesitated as he looked back at Nazz and back at Sarah. "Wait for me! I need to buy some Super Potions!" He rushed off and the two exited the Gym, leaving only Kevin and Rolf to spectate.

Rolf turned towards Kevin as Wilfred snorted in place. The pig didn't bother budging ever since it stepped foot into the Gym, and it really didn't seem like a hinderer, so everyone just let the pig be. Rolf looked at Kevin with a grin. "Brace yourself, for we shall be needing popcorn."

Kevin crossed his arms and maintained a laid-back self-esteem. "This better not blow like mine did."

The referee stood in between the two participants as the battle began. "The battle between Nazz of Peach Creek, and Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader, will now begin!" He announced. "Each side will only be allowed to use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to continue; furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon at any given time!"

Valerie held up her Poke Ball. "I hope you'll have fun as well as your Pokémon this battle." She tossed up her Poke Ball. "Mawile, let's go!"

Mawile appeared out on the battlefield, her jaws facing Nazz as she remained quiet, yet glanced at her.

Nazz held out her own Poke Ball. "Alrighty then!" She threw up her Poke Ball. "Come on out, Vibrava!"

Her Poke Ball opened, and her Ground and Dragon-Type emerged onto the battlefield, fluttering with his wings spread and keeping himself steady. "(Eh, hello? I guess I'm up this time.)"

Rolf and Kevin's eyes shot wide at Nazz's choice of Pokémon. They would've expected her to use someone like her Delphox considering she was a Fire-Type, but they never would've pegged Nazz for using something so trivial such as Vibrava, especially with the Gym they were in.

"No way." Kevin said with surprise. "This has gotta be a joke. Vibrava will get creamed!"

"I wonder just what pizzazz bringer Nazz-girl has in store for us. How suppose that one in particular? Hmmm…" Rolf put a hand under his chin and began to spectate. All the while Wilfred's snout twitched.

The ref brought his hand down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Nazz swiped her arm in an arc. "Alright Vibrava! Let's strike first! Use your Dig!"

"(Okay!)" Vibrava stopped his fluttering and fell to the ground. Upon landing, he used his antennae and started digging profusely into the ground and dug a quick tunnel.

Mawile and Valerie both looked on with anticipation as Vibrava went underground.

"Oh so a Ground-Type move against Mawile. Smart." Valerie praised lightly. She swiped her arm. "Now Mawile, use Iron Defense!"

Mawile tensed her bashful self up and began to coat herself in iron, thus a thick red aura encased her and signaled her Defense increasing sharply.

The ground underneath then gave way at that precise moment, and dust and dirt sprouted like a geyser as Vibrava's Dig emerged from the earth, striking head first into Mawile and sending her spiraling backwards through the air. Mawile wailed weakly before she straightened out before landing on the ground.

Vibrava remained airborne as he looked down at Mawile. "(Oh darn it! I thought I had her there!)"

Valerie kept herself focused. "Use Crunch!"

Mawile heed Valerie's command and opened her huge jaws. Her jaws' fangs glowed and elongated and she lunged up after Vibrava. Mawile shot with grand momentum and her huge jaws opened wider and snapped down on Vibrava. Vibrava felt the pain surge through him and only wailed as Mawile's jaws spun in midair, dragging Vibrava into a spin all around until he was finally let go. He was hurled into the ground below, where dust flew wildly upon impact.

"Vibrava! Are you okay?" Nazz called out.

The dust cleared out and Vibrava was seen ascending back into the air, only a little weary from that Crunch that dealt an ideal fraction. He shook his head to try ad relieve himself of the pain and focused. "(Er, okay! I'm done warming up! I'll be better prepared now!)"

Nazz extended her arm out. "Alright Vibrava, use Rock Slide!" Her command was heard almost immediately and Vibrava raised his head and rippled appeared. From there, gray rocks descended through the holes and down onto Mawile. Mawile looked up in shock and covered up before being pelted by endless rocks that shattered into nothing upon impact, leaving dust flying all around.

Using the dust as cover, Nazz made her second move. "Vibrava, use Dig!" And just like that, her Ground and Dragon-Type dove back into the ground as fast as he could, driving himself underground before the dust cleared, revealing a flinching Mawile as the small remains of Rock Slide were of small pebbles.

Rolf clapped his hands. "Bravo!"

"Choice! Now I see why Nazz chose Vibrava!" Kevin remarked with surprise. "Using that non-super effective move to catch that Mawile off guard, she can hit it with a super effective move right after!"

Mawile looked around and hesitantly scanned. _'(Where is he…he should be close…I think…!)'_

A moment later, the ground beneath gave in and Mawile found herself falling. She fell forward and Vibrava emerged with his head first, crashing into Mawile and sending her skyrocketing with a spin. Mawile wailed as she continued spinning out, yet her body suffered from that first Dig and now this one; add in Rock Slide and she was left to drop back down to the ground with a thud, shaking the battlefield.

Even so, she was able to get up slowly and huffed. She maintained focus as everything looked rather dizzy.

"Feint Attack!" Valerie called out. Knowing that Mawile had taken a few heavy beatings, she had to make whatever shots count.

Mawile heard her call and closed her eyes before disappearing one moment and reappearing the next in front of Vibrava, surprising the latter as she was in midair. "(Take that!)" She spun in midair, hitting Vibrava with her closed jaws and sending him to the ground in a skid.

He managed to correct himself from his skid by jumping and landing on his four feet, but he ascertained a few scratches, meaning he took a toll from Crunch and Feint Attack alike.

Nazz didn't want to quit, and she knew Vibrava was aware that this battle was too important, so he would end it with his strongest move. "Vibrava, Earth Power!" The command was heard clearly and Vibrava grunted and cried out like a warrior as his front leg pressed into the ground in front. The ground suddenly began to shake immensely and Mawile could barely keep her balance as Kevin, Rolf, Valerie, and everyone else saw that a crack rushed and spread towards Mawile, with gold erupting out in the form of a glow.

Earth Power rampaged onwards and Mawile's eyes shut as the Ground-Type move converged onto her. Once the glowing cracks reached her, she was caught in a golden explosion that made the ground quake with intensity.

Nazz, Kevin, and everyone else covered up as dust blew in all directions for a bit before settling. Once it soon settled down, the battlefield was looking as though it returned to normal, and Vibrava was seen fluttering in the air in front of an unconscious Mawile.

The referee raised and arm for Nazz's side. "Mawile is unable to battle, Vibrava is the winner!" He called out.

Kevin crossed his arms with a half grin. "Say, that wasn't too shabby. Though anyone could take out the first Pokémon with ease."

Rolf held up a fist. "Very good! Very good!"

Wilfred squealed as his way of congratulations.

Nazz smiled as Vibrava flew right up to her, keeping a satisfied smile. "You were awesome dude!" She happily petted Vibrava's head briefly, making him feel all the more prideful. Nazz then got out his Poke Ball. "Return." She recalled her Vibrava and shrunk his Poke Ball, pulling out a second one.

Valerie's eyes narrowed despite the smile she still had. "Ah, smart move. So you used Vibrava because it was a Ground-Type. Well played." She held the Poke Ball high. "Now, come out! Mr. Mime!"

Her Mr. Mime came out on the battlefield again, once again applying the pantomiming. "(I. Am. Ready. To. Attack.)" He phrased as she moved with his hands.

Kevin showed annoyance as he crossed his arms tighter. "That stupid clown thing again." He grumbled in frustration.

Rolf's eyes narrowed. "Yes, let us see how Nazz deals with the buffoonery that confounds us to no end."

Nazz enlarged her Poke Ball. "I knew you'd use that Pokémon again. Let's try this!" She threw her Poke Ball high into the air. "Let's go, Sylveon!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Sylveon emerged onto the battlefield with her legs spread in prep for attacking. Through it all, she seemed delighted. "(Let's go! This'll be so much fun!)"

Valerie's eyes showed signs of thrill, yet her grin expanded and remained silent.

Nazz swiped her arm. "Alright Sylveon, Swift!"

Sylveon jumped into the air. Her feelers glowed and she whipped them as she did a midair backflip, sending yellow stars in gold sparkles at Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime covered up as the stars shot like missiles that engulfed her in several bursts of golden energy. Sylveon landed and maintained a serious look.

The smoke cleared and Mr. Mime was seen with minor injuries. She continued her pantomiming. "(That. Was. Strong. Now. Try. This.)"

Valerie swiped her arm while keeping a smile. "Light Screen!" And Mr. Mime continued to pantomime as a rainbow shield appeared in front. It shined and glistened for a few seconds before disappearing.

Nazz extended her arm out. "Now, Misty Terrain!"

Sylveon then released a pink dust from her body. The dust sparkled and spread all about and made the area glow a light pink.

Valerie kept a smirk. "Ah, so I see you're ready to power up Fairy-Type moves. Well done…" She bent her knees. "But now see Dazzling Gleam powered up! Dazzling Gleam!"

Mr. Mime stopped pantomiming and began to wave her arms franticly in circles. Her whole body emitted a strong, piercing light that went expanding all around.

"Moonblast!" Nazz shouted.

Sylveon remained still as she closed her eyes and gathered up light pink energy in front of her mouth. Her feelers helped keep the sphere steady and she flashed open her eyes as Dazzling Gleam closed in. She sent Moonblast shooting like a rocket and beamed its way through the bright light. It was enough to spare Sylveon and have Moonblast explode upon impact with Mr. Mime, thus making the rest of Dazzling Gleam ineffective.

Sylveon kept her serious smile. "(So how was that?)"

The smoke cleared out, revealing the battlefield still a light pink, also showing Light Screen appearing before disappearing in front of Mr. Mime.

Valerie kept a grin of surprise as the Misty Terrain kept sparkling all around her. She saw how Mr. Mime took the hit, yet she knew Light Screen would be in play. "My, what spirit you and your Sylveon have. We'll be just as enthusiastic!" She swiped her arm. "Mr. Mime, Psychic!"

Mr. Mime waved her arms around in constant circles and her eyes glowed light blue. Sure enough, Nazz's Sylveon was outlined in the same energy and rendered immobile, much to the Fairy-Type's dismay.

"(Nnngh! Nazz, I'm in a bind!)" Sylveon found herself being transported upwards by Psychic's influence. Mr. Mime's arm swung down and down went Sylveon. She crashed into the battlefield with a great thud, sending dust all around.

"Hang on!" Nazz called out through the dust. "Sylveon, are you okay?"

The dust settled and Sylveon was shaking a little. She steadied herself and positioned her legs so as to keep herself steady. _'(I'll last for me and Nazz's sake, but that was tough.)' _Her body was then outlined in a blue aura, meaning one of her stats was just lowered.

Nazz moved her arm in an arc. "Sylveon, use Moonblast!"

Sylveon followed her trainer's command and opened her mouth and concentrated light pink energy that was amplified by Misty Terrain. The rather large sphere of light pink energy formed in front of her and was fired at Mr. Mime. Moonblast fired in a rapid motion, yet not so fast that it couldn't be blocked.

"Psychic!"

Mr. Mime heed Valerie's command and spun her arms and light blue energy returned to her eyes, also gathering around the incoming Moonblast. Mr. Mime grunted as she held her arms out to try and shove the Fairy-Type move away, yet the best that could happen was slowing it down. Moonblast was clearly more powerful than Psychic by Misty Terrain, and that meant that it was much harder to manipulate.

Mr. Mime swiped her arms to the left, managing to use whatever power she could to deflect it, barely. Moonblast struck the ground next to her, forcing Mr. Mime to stumble to her left.

"Alright Sylveon, Swift!" Nazz called out.

"(You bet! Now let's go!)" Sylveon's feelers flailed and she whipped them, sending yellow stars with golden sparkles that managed to strike Mr. Mime and engulf her in several golden bursts and smoke.

The explosion settled, but it was shown that Light Screen protected Mr. Mime, though not entirely as she still took half of the damage she should've taken. Mr. Mime pantomimed weakly. "(That. Was. A. Surprise.)"

Nazz clenched her fists. _'I gotta hurry. Misty Terrain is about to run out.' _She extended her arm out. "Sylveon, let's do our best with this next shot! Moonblast!"

"Mr. Mime, Psychic!"

Both Pokémon conjured up energy respectively as Mr. Mime circled her arms and light blue became her eye color, as to where Sylveon concentrated light pink energy in front and readied to fire.

Moonblast was then fired fast, and as that happened, Mr. Mime deployed a Psychic that outlined Sylveon. The two attacks closed in and Mr. Mime thrust her arms forward a few seconds before Moonblast struck her and Light Screen. Sylveon was shoved by the force of Psychic and went into a skid on her side, stopping in front of Nazz.

Both Pokémon were either covered in smoke or dust as the Misty Terrain began to simmer down and dim into small sparkles before completely vanishing. Valerie and Nazz both looked with anticipation as dust and smoke settled, revealing their Pokémon steadily on their feet.

Sylveon huffed with a lot of scratches while Mr. Mime looked more than a little exhausted. Sylveon huffed as Mr. Mime soon fell over onto her back with a thud, falling back into fainting.

The referee raised an arm for Nazz's side. "Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Sylveon is the winner!"

Nazz smiled as she looked with pride at her Fairy-Type "Awesome! Wait a go, Sylveon!"

Sylveon panted from the energy she lost during that battle, but she was still able to turn with a smile at her trainer.

"Do you wanna rest?" Nazz asked,

Sylveon shook her head. "(It's okay, we can do this. Just please let me try and get a hit in, please?)"

Though she didn't necessarily understand what Sylveon said, Nazz more or less got the message and nodded confidently. "Sure, totally! We'll stay in!"

Valerie returned her Mr. Mime and kept a warm smile, despite having two of her Pokémon defeated. She looked up at Nazz with her last Poke Ball. "Oh my, you and your Sylveon are very well in tune. You two trust each other to the point of understanding." Valerie tilted her head. "So tell me, how is it that we are so in sync with our Pokémon in the heat of battle?"

"Uh…" Nazz never put much thought into it, even her Sylveon was more or less a little baffled by this epiphany. The matter never really came to them until now, but all Nazz and Sylveon could do was smile. "Actually, we don't know."

Valerie kept a soft smile. "I was given an answer by a young man. His Pokémon and him were so in sync that it was inspiring. Perhaps if I learned from his perspective, maybe I could understand my Pokémon more."

She presented her final choice. "Alright. It's time for my third Pokémon! Come on out!"

She threw up her last Poke Ball, and out before her came her own Sylveon. "(Okay, I'm ready Valerie!)" He called out.

Rolf's eyes opened. "Ah, it would seem that pixie-draped Gym Leader has a Sylveon as does Nazz."

Kevin's eyes adjusted as he looked out ahead. "No way! She has a Sylveon too?" He was certain it'd be something different, but this was a turn of events. He had to make note so he could best prepare for when his turn comes once more.

Nazz's Sylveon widened her eyes and looked shocked. "(Another me?)" Despite Valerie's Sylveon being a male, it was still the thought that count.

Nazz was also surprised, but she kept focus. "Whoa, nice one! Alright then, it'll be Sylveon versus Sylveon! Ready!"

Nazz's Sylveon spread her legs once more in readiness.

Valerie readied herself and pointed ahead. "Alright then! Use Swift!" Her Sylveon then made yellow stars in golden sparkles that went spinning from his feelers towards Nazz's Sylveon.

"Use your Swift!" Nazz hollered out. Her Sylveon repeated the same motion and shot the same attack at Valerie's Sylveon. Both Normal-Type moves collided repeatedly into the other, star-to-star with neither side giving up, resulting an explosion in between the two Pokémon.

Valerie's eye then narrowed. "Interesting. We might be at equal terms, but…" She swiped her arm ahead. "We're still obliged to win! Quick Attack!"

Her Sylveon then was outlined in blue and dashed rapidly ahead through the smoke, surprising Nazz and her Sylveon as well. Nazz watched as her Sylveon was unable to act due to damage and for Quick Attack being too fast. Valerie's Sylveon rushed on in and bashed his body against Nazz's Sylveon's, making the Fairy-Type wail as she skidded to a stop on her side and fainted.

The ref raised and arm for Valerie's side. "The challenger's Sylveon is unable to battle, the Gym Leader's Sylveon is the winner!"

"Oh no." Nazz looked very much sad by this act, but she had to keep herself steady as she smiled mournfully. "Well, you did a great job Sylveon. Get some rest." She returned her defeated Sylveon and looked back at the Gym Leader.

"Ah, so the Gym Leader's fairy faun has attributes comprised of Quick Attack. This is very intriguing indeed." Rolf acknowledged.

Kevin kept his arms crossed. "Well this bites. Her Vibrava clearly can't take that thing since it's a Fairy-Type. Wonder what she'll use?"

* * *

**Laverre City – Jimmy and Sarah**

"Thank you." Jimmy grabbed his Super Potions and rushed off to where Sarah was. She was currently relaxing in the lounge section and looked on as Jimmy rushed up to her. "I got the Super Potions!"

"That's great Jimmy! Now we won't have to worry about turning back again." Sarah grabbed her fair share of the Super Potions. "I'm still peeved that my Pokémon always barely have any energy left when we get to the next city." She sighed. "But at least everything is looking better."

"Your relationship with your Pokémon sure has grown." Jimmy noted.

"Yeah, but we still have quite a ways." She put the last bit of the Super Potion share into her full bag and decided to change the subject. "Say Jimmy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember our Karrablast and Shelmet?" Sarah asked, and then a little sign of distaste arose. "How is it that you're okay with Shelmet, yet not with Karrablast?"

Jimmy wasn't exactly certain himself. For as long as he could remember, he always hated bugs and found them too gross, with Shelmet being the only exception. He was timid at first with the Bug-Type, yet this revelation was something to consider deeply. Bug-Types or not, he and Shelmet shared a personality of being shy, thus giving way to respect. Karrablast…

Jimmy hesitated a little before answering. "I'm not sure."

Sarah facepalmed before standing up. "That's it mister, let's trade."

"Trade?" Jimmy' eyes widened.

"Yeah, trade." She pointed a finger at him. "If you think you're a man, it'd be silly to still be afraid of bugs. Why not just trade and you can handle Karrablast for a short while until you get comfortable round it. Sounds fair."

Jimmy was very reluctant to say the least. He never imagined trading, especially when he just caught his Shelmet. The thought of another Bug-Type other and his Shelmet sent shivers all around. He really hated creepy-crawlies. Making Karrablast another exception would be hard to come by.

But he knew Sarah was just trying to help him out, so what was the harm?

He held out Shelmet's Poke Ball. "Oh, okay. As long as it's for a little while."

Sarah held out Karrablast's Great Ball. "I think that book said to hold them out like this…" Sarah and Jimmy both had their Great Ball and Poke Ball facing the other, and then they watched as they levitated into the air. They slowly ascended high up to the ceiling before they reached a critical point and swapped places. The Poke Ball and Great Ball swapped and descended downwards into the opposite palm. Jimmy had the Great Ball while Sarah had a Poke Ball.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Sarah mentioned. "Now you can battle with Karrablast a little and then we can trade ba-!"

Suddenly the two capsules opened by themselves, and Shelmet and Karrablast came out of their respective capsules, facing their now new Trainers.

"Huh?" Sarah was confused to say the least.

Jimmy shook a little from Karrablast's glare. "Oh, uh…hello." He waved his hand down at him, but then the oddest thing happened.

As the two Bug-Types continued staring, they both glowed a light blue with an energy field surrounding them. Their sudden change caused Sarah and Jimmy alike to jerk backwards in shock.

"Whoa! They're evolving!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jimmy watched the evolution take place. "I didn't know they evolved through trading!"

Karrablast began to not only grow in terms of size, but he began to show appendages resembling a shell at the bottom and having a helmet, as well as lances for arms.

For Shelmet, the two watched as her shell seemed to have vanished, and her body gave way to a thin creature with no legs, but two small arms and some sort of scarf.

When the light exploded for Jimmy's Pokémon, it revealed an insectoid Pokémon with a head sporting the red crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath. His shoulders had large, round metal ridges, from which his thin black arms extended and tipped with red-striped protrusions resembling jousting lances. His face and torso were bare of armor, but the lower body was concealed by a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside, which was presumably the shell of Shelmet.

When the light exploded for Sarah's Pokémon, it showed a Pokémon with a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet that was curled in the back. Green stripes ran from her eyes to the top, and there was a black star-like marking on the front. Her eyes were hidden in a shadowed crevice in her head. The rest of her body was covered by a dull blue, cloth-like membrane, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of her back.

Sarah's Pokémon crossed her arms, giving her an aggressive appeal. "(Well now, this is certainly appealing.)"

Jimmy's Pokémon jabbed the air and looked appealed. "(Yes, this'll do nicely.)"

Jimmy was at awe for what his Pokémon had become. "Ooohhh. What did they become?" Jimmy pulled out his Pokedex from his new brown bag and held it up.

_"Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon. These Pokémon evolve by wearing the shell covering of a Shelmet. The steel armor protects their whole body."_

Jimmy looked back at Escavalier with awe at how it wasn't at all like it was before. "Escavalier, so awesome!" He cheered happily, in contrast to how he was reluctant to trade Shelmet a minute ago. This sudden evolution was a turn-around to say the least. Jimmy was actually very much in shock, but saw how Escavalier looked very cool.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Geez your shallow with these bugs. No offense to you."

Sarah's Bug-Type shrugged. "(No harm, no foul.)"

With that remark, Sarah pulled out her Pokedex and analyzed Shelmet's newest evolution.

_"Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon. __Having removed its heavy shell, it becomes very light and can fight with ninja-like movements."_

Sarah examined her Accelgor with some mild interest. Examining her and relating to what the Pokedex said, it made sense. While not as appealing as Jimmy's Escavalier, she had to admit that Accelgor was pretty interesting in her own way.

Sarah out a hand to her hip. "Well I bet this'll be interesting, right?"

Accelgor nodded in agreement, as to where Jimmy was still in awe of Escavalier, but nodded, meaning he paid attention.

Escavalier pointed his lance at Jimmy. "(Mess me up, and you lose my respects kid. Just because I look cool doesn't mean I can still lay some hurt on you guys.)"

Jimmy didn't understand what Escavalier said, as he was still raptures in how Escavalier was completely different than Karrablast. "Oh, this'll be so exciting!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Give me a break."

* * *

**Laverre Gym – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

Nazz pulled out her last Poke Ball. "Alright, it looks like it's time for the big guns! Ready?"

Rolf and Kevin watched on as Nazz threw the Poke Ball upwards.

"Go!" Nazz Poke Ball opened, revealing her Gardevoir. The Psychic and Fairy-Type stood proudly and calmly as she looked on through her surroundings.

"(Shall we engage?)" She stated calmly. "(This should be proven quite healthy as I have been expecting a nice opponent. Shall we?)"

"(Lets!)" Sylveon readied himself and awaited for Valerie to give a command.

Valeie swiped her arm. "Gardevoir huh? This is quite interesting. Once again it shall be a battle of Fairy-Types! Now Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon's attack was immediately followed by the command, and the bright light generated from the move began to pierce through air towards Gardevoir.

"Use Calm Mind!" Nazz called out. Gardevoir closed her eyes and she began to relax. Her muscles eased as her body let out a red aura, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense.

Dazzling Gleam engulfed her and Nazz covered up as her Pokémon was taken in by the Fairy-Type move. Nazz grunted as the light flashed for another few seconds, but through it everyone saw Gardevoir still in one piece.

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Nazz extended her arm out. "Alright Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

Gardevoir remained still as her eyes closed and opened, showing light blue. Sylveon found himself outlined in the same energy and began to slowly arise. Gardevoir only allowed so little time for Sylveon to process things before she whipped her arm up, hurling Sylveon towards the ceiling with a crash sound.

"Sylveon!" Valerie called out as dust and debris fell to the ground, as well as Sylveon.

Sylveon shook his head and stood back up to face Gardevoir. He was sure impressed by Psychic's prowess, but had to be careful because that one attack hurt him pretty bad.

"Magical Leaf!"

Hearing Nazz's voice, Gardevoir crossed her arms and swiped them in long arcs, sending spinning glowing leaves at Sylveon.

Valerie extended her arm out. "Swift!"

Sylveon flailed his feelers and sent forth several yellow stars with golden sparkles at Magical Leaf. The Normal and Grass-Type attacks collided in midair in between the two, sending dust all around as a small explosion took up the space all around.

Through the smoke, Valerie stayed focus. "Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!"

Gardevoir covered herself up as smoke rushed past her, but uncovered when she saw a bright light from the other side. The smoke and dust immediately vanished and Gardevoir was left in shock as she was swallowed up in Dazzling Gleam once more.

Nazz grunted as she saw the same attack as before. "Gardevoir! Are you okay?" She called out, which the light faded and Sylveon was seen standing, and Gardevoir grunted as she felt a small sting.

She was still obviously battle-abled, but that attack did quite some damage. "(I must say, I was surprised. I never imagined you'd be able to deal that much in two blows.)"

Sylveon smirked. "(Taking us down won't be easy.)"

Gardevoir smirked and glanced back at Nazz with softness. "(The feeling is mutual. We have more than a few tricks up our sleeves.)"

Nazz saw the look her Gardevoir gave her and knew what she meant. "Are you sure?" When Gardevoir nodded as the okay, Nazz smiled as well. "Hm, okay! Let's do this!"

Nazz held up her left wrist, giving everyone a view of her Mega Ring.

Valerie stopped smiling, and Kevin and Rolf were just as surprised. "No way. She has a Mega Stone for her Gardevoir?" Kevin was in sheer disbelief, as he never saw this turn of events.

"Let'em have it!" Nazz tapped her Mega Ring and it glinted. "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!"

Light waves generated from the Key Stone inside, and Gardevoir let out a grunt as she let loose light waves of her own that traveled back towards the Mega Ring's. The two connected, and white trailed back to Gardevoir and she let loose the light of Mega Evolution. Everyone stared in awe as Gardevoir began to grow a huge bridal gown, the horns on her head beginning to get more defined, and the protrusion on her chest altered.

When the light exploded, sending a shockwave all around that caused everyone to cover up, it revealed that Mega Gardevoir now was almost completely white; only her hair remained green. Her gown became longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms became thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Her facial spikes enlarged and curled upwards. The hair was now shorter and more tightly curled. There were two horns in the center of her chest, extending to either side.

She opened her eyes and stared out at a shocked Sylveon. "(I can sense your doubt.)"

Valerie looked surprised. "My, I never saw this event unfold. Shall we continue?"

Nazz smiled. "You bet! Now Mega Gardevoir, Magical Leaf!"

Mega Gardevoir crossed her arms and swiped them in long arcs, sending a furious multitude of glowing leaves at Sylveon.

"Swift! Let's go!"

Sylveon let loose her own attack. Swift was once again launched and met Magical Leaf in the center once again, making yet another explosion; however, this time was different as Magical Leaf continued through the explosion, much to everyone's amazement. The Grass-Type move shot at Sylveon, making a green explosion that caused for Valerie to cover up.

When the explosion settled down, she looked back and saw Sylveon exhausted. That move had a lot of power, and another attack would be troublesome, so she had to take action, and she did so by swiping her arm. "Dazzling Gleam!"

Sylveon repeated Dazzling Gleam and the piercing light went beaming off.

"Dodge it!" Nazz called out.

It was so fast that it almost unreal. Mega Gardevoir didn't move the first second, but a split second before the attack could hit her, she zoomed backwards several feet in a blur, keeping herself from harm.

"So fast!" Kevin called out in shock.

Nazz brought her arm back. "Now let's end this!" She swiped her arm forward. "Mega Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and everything pulsed at that instant. Everyone felt a sudden ripple emanate from Mega Gardevoir and their hearts pulsed at that very instant, even stopping Dazzling Gleam cold. Mega Gardevoir slowly extended her arm out, and when she straightened it out entirely, the entire battlefield ahead was caught in a shockwave from Psychic. The attack raced like a tsunami and Sylveon gawked as he was helpless in stopping it, ending up slammed by the shockwave.

"S-Sylveon!" Valerie called through the shockwave as it raged and dust flew wildly.

After a whole minute, dust and smoke spiraled haphazardly and Mega Gardevoir didn't even flinched as the entire battlefield was like a ravaged warzone with rocks and dust scattered everywhere, and Sylveon laid in unconsciousness among the wreckage.

Quickly collecting himself, the ref raised an arm for Nazz's side. "Sylveon is unable to battle, Mega Gardevoir is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Nazz of Peach Creek!"

Nazz pumped her fists. "YES! WE DID IT MEGA GARDEVOIR! WE DID IT!"

Mega Gardevoir turned towards Nazz and reverted back to herself, all while keeping a bright smile on her face.

Nazz ran up and hugged her. "You were awesome! Wait a go!"

Gardevoir accepted the embrace and smiled. "(Yes, we did do great, didn't we?)" She cheerfully implied.

Kevin was at a loss for words. "No way…"

Rolf quickly got over his shock and gave a grin of pride. "Ah, gogo Nazz-girl has outdone herself yet again." He and Kevin watched as on as Nazz and Valerie talked with smiles and saw her get some prize money and the Fairy Badge. "Rolf is envious of her capabilities. The son of a shepherd shall make it so that he shall outdo the others with all his might!"

Kevin swallowed and shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He watched and looked on as Nazz also got the TM for Dazzling Gleam. In a way, he was kind of glad he got to watch, so now he knew what to expect when his turn comes and goes. _'Those dorks better ready themselves, because after I win this, it'll be me against everything. That Champion title is as good as mine.'_

* * *

**Anistar City – The Eds**

After the events of yesterday, the Eds were flat out exhausted, as were their Pokémon. They were able to get a room in the Pokémon Center and slept in bunk beds. Eddy was seen on the top bunk, snoring up to the ceiling loudly, signaling how out he was.

Below, Double D was all snug and cozy as the covers were tucked over him. He had stayed silent and did not snore like Eddy nor Ed.

As for Ed, his covers were all over the place as he drooled a river, unconsciously kicking the air as he had his own bunk.

Eddy snorted and jerked upwards. "Huh? What? Who-Who said that?" He then fell back down into snoring; him and Ed's put together being heard from outside the hallway.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Chip Away, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Smog, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Slam, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Hidden Power(Water)

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psybeam

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Limber

Moves: Bounce, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 41

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Mud Sport, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Infestation

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 51

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 36

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 36

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Spark, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 33

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Fury Attack, Headbutt, Slash, Bug Buzz

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 41

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Fang, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 40

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 34

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 33

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Acid Armor, Protect

* * *

**Nothing new this chapter except Evolution, trading, Mega Evolution, and another Gym battle chapter. I didn't decide to add the Eds until the very end, as this was another cul-de-sac kids chapter. Next chapter is where I'll start picking up the pace again, and the Eds will start having their roles again.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys thought this chapter sufficed.**

* * *

**Next Time: Inverse Pests**


	48. Inverse Pests

Chapter 48 - Inverse Pests

**Insane Dominator here, back and ready for another chapter! I got some news, and I'm not sure if it'll be tolerable. I did some planning far ahead, and according to what I have written down, this story may be close to 70 chapters when finally complete. Please bear with me, guys!**

**On with another chapter!**

**To Recap:**

After Kevin loses his Gym battle, Nazz decided to battle next. After using Vibrava, Sylveon, and Gardevoir, whom Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir, she accomplished in getting her Fairy Badge. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sarah traded Shelmet and Karrablast and they evolved into Accelgor and Escavalier.

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Inverse Pests**

On Route 18, the Eds were walking through the tall grass as they had just entered said route. They weren't anywhere close to the trolley that made the route famous. They were making decent progress, as they were going to reach Couriway Town when the sun sets.

Eddy led the charge, as always. "C'mon! We gotta hurry up!" He ran as fast as his legs could go, and Ed and Double D followed behind.

"Eddy, relax!" Double D huffed as he was falling behind. "I know we still have to maintain a schedule, but at least pace yourself after rest!"

"Rest is best, mister!" Ed shouted.

Eddy growled as he looked back as his pals. Even he still felt signs of grogginess, and he could really fall back asleep, despite the fact that he and the others woke up at noon. They were exhausted after yesterday, as were their Pokémon, so they all swapped out a majority of them out for the few that were in their PC. Of course for Eddy, he decided to keep a space open just to capture a new Pokémon.

He skidded to a halt and his pals finally caught up, huffing like they've ran a marathon. This deterred Eddy somewhat. "Alright, alright. We'll slow it down, but you better keep up still!"

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look!"

Eddy turned around to look at what Double D was pointing at. In front of him was an insectoid Pokémon with a steel body that had three distinct sections. His abdomen was dark gray with a light gray band wrapped around the middle and two circles resembling rivets near the jagged seam. His thorax was slightly smaller, but identical in design; the only difference being one circle instead of two. His head was spherical, containing the same light gray wrap design as the body. However, it wraps from front to back on the head. On each side were large red eyes with hollow black pupils. He had two round mandibles that were attached below the eyes and were in front of the horizontally open mouth. On top of the head were two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. He had six black legs sprouting from the thorax. Each leg had one claw at the tip, except the front legs, which had two instead of one.

The ant had a mean gaze and the antennae rattled. "(You know, I don't appreciate trespassers. Better start scrambling to your feet or I'll be ticked.)" He warned.

Eddy raised a brow. "The heck is that? A giant picnic ant?"

"Oh! It reminds me of when a bomb was hurled to another planet, where the alien ants mutated into giant ants that were immune to dynamites and checkers!" Ed shouted, hopping in excitement.

Eddy ignored the loveable oaf and examined the ant before him.

_"Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. __Individuals each play different roles in driving Heatmor, their natural predator, away from their colony."_

Durant's pincers in front of his mouth crossed and he seemed more agitated than he was seconds ago. "(You know that just by standing there, you're already making a big mistake.)"

Eddy reached for a Poke Ball in his pocket. "I can handle this. Just sit back and watched the magic happen." He then threw it. "Alright Aerodactyl, get out here!"

Out came Eddy's Aerodactyl, with wings spread out as his saw-like fangs hung open. He was flapping in the air and glowered down at Durant. "(I'll chomp through you like a lollipop!)" He joked ferociously.

Durant's position adjusted. "(Try me!)" His pincers widened, glowed, and extended. He lunged after Aerodactyl with his Crunch attack. The attack failed to hit when the Rock and Flying-Type ascended with great mobility.

"That was fast. I didn't know Durant were so agile." Double D noted.

"Now, use Sky Drop!" Eddy shouted.

Aerodactyl descended and grabbed Durant with one foot. The Iron Ant Pokémon hissed aggressively as he flailed, but was unable to break free. He struggled as the altitude increased. When he soon realized that he was ascending into the sky, he nearly wailed like a baby. He screamed and shook, but Aerodactyl was superior and he finally let go. Durant fell to the ground while screaming as the force of the attack made him do absolutely nothing but crash into the tall grass with a thud.

Aerodactyl descended and flapped in the air as he looked at a twitching Durant. "(Seems like someone is afraid of heights.)"

"(Shut up!)" Durant furiously charged head on. His entire head was coated in iron and he leaped angrily into Aerodactyl. The attack made its mark in the Fossil Pokémon's abdomen. The impact made Aerodactyl screech as he flew back and shook the ground as he fell on his side in front of Eddy.

"What the-?! Get up Aerodactyl!" Eddy's command reached Aerodactyl and he did as told, getting back into the air. Eddy then began to mumble.

"Man, didn't expect an Iron Head." His voice then escalated. "Look sharp! Sky Drop again!"

As Durant jumped in to attack once more with Crunch, he failed as Aerodactyl ascended and jerked his leg down and snagged Durant once more. Durant gulped as he knew what was coming next. He then saw himself leave the ground as altitude increased and he began to wail profusely. He tried to flail his way out of the predicament, but it didn't solve anything.

"(YOU PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA BE SICK!)" Durant screamed, shutting his eyes.

Aerodactyl reached a high enough altitude and let go. "(Bomb's away!)" He watched from above as Durant tumbled downwards through the air and screamed as he was unable to do anything. He could only fall once again into the tall grass with a booming thud.

Durant twitched once again as everything was dizzy in his eyes. He looked as though he was gonna be sick. _'(Stupid…heights.)' _He didn't feel focused and he started wandering off as Aerodactyl descended to the ground.

Eddy smirked and enlarged a Poke Ball. "Heh, heh. Now we gotcha!" He threw the Poke Ball at the dizzy Durant. The Bug and Steel-Type went inside and the ball shut in midair. The capsule plopped softly on the ground and began to rattle about.

The Eds were looking at the Poke Ball expectantly as it shook some more. They were very unnerved because this one looked stubborn, but considering that Eddy was capturing him while he was feeling sick from falling it proved to be an opportunity.

The ball soon made a 'Ding!' sound, and that meant that Durant was now Eddy's.

"Sweet! Come to papa!" Eddy rushed on over and picked up his new Poke Ball, twisted and scrutinized it. "You're such a stubborn little tiger; you'll be shaped to Eddy-class rather than Jimmy-class in no time when I'm done with you."

Aerodactyl twisted his confused expression. "( I knew he was a narcissist, but geez. Ranks?)"

* * *

**An hour later…**

After battling some more wild Durant, Lairon, and Graveler, followed by some Torkoal, the Eds made it to the end of a long bridge over a huge canyon with a massive river at the bottom. With all of the battles happening, they figured a break was in order.

"Okay, let's take a couple minutes, get everyone fed, heal up, and we're back on track!"

"I want to do the hurdles." Ed said.

Double D reached for his Poke Balls. "Let's not get our hopes up for that kind of track, Ed." He then sent out his Pokémon, which were his Delphox, Alakazam, Scolipede, Heliolisk, Aurorus, and Lapras.

Ed then threw out his Pokémon, which were his Chesnaught, Talonflame, Charizard, Snorlax, Malamar, and Delibird.

For Eddy, he had out his Greninja, Dunsparce, Scrafty, Aerodactyl, Drapion, and his new Durant.

All of them were presented to their Trainers and Eddy was trying to hold a Hyper Potion to Durant, but he was being reluctant. "Just hold still, would ya?!" He was trying to keep Durant contained, but the Iron Ant Pokémon nudged his head and jumped wearily.

"(Keep your grubby hands off me.)" Durant nudged some more. "(You got a death wish or what?)"

"Do you wanna feel better or not? Just hold still so you can heal!" Eddy finally sprayed Durant, and the latter more or less felt a quick sting that was replaced by a soothing feeling. Almost immediately, his previous injuries were lifted.

Feeling the pain gone, Durant looked away. "(Er…thanks.)"

Eddy stood by and groaned. "Geez you're a handful. Double D, let's get them fed."

"Coming right up!" Double D then presented the food to the Pokémon in front; of course for Ed's Snorlax, the huge beast was sustained when he was fed the Poke Puffs presented by Ed. Just after three, the huge lug was full and he was snoring loudly.

"(Zzzzzzzzz…Zzzzzzzz…meat. Juicy tenders…Zzzzzzzzz.)" He was mumbling in his sleep as the other Pokémon were enjoying their own share.

Double D sat comfortably on a flat rock with a cookie to boost his sugar intake. "Well we seem to be doing well with having our Pokémon's levels escalating. We should be in great shape for the next and final Gym."

Eddy's eyes widened. "Hold the phone!" He reached for the Badge case he had, and saw that Double D was right. There was only one slot that need to be fitted. "Holy cow! I forgot we only needed just one more Badge! Ye-e-a-a-a-aaahh!" He cheered boisterously and spun about in glee, marveling at the seven badges.

"Isn't this exciting? We've come so far in this adventure. Oh just think, Ed. Our relatives at home must be so proud of us!" Double D reminisced in his home. It's been at least two weeks, but it seemed like months. He really enjoyed Kalos, and every step he took was very enjoyable.

"Dad would've been so proud." Ed said.

"Your father _is _proud, Ed."

"He is?! HOORAY!"

Chesnaught looked over and smiled. He turned back towards Delphox. "(Awww, they're having a good day.)"

Delphox plucked at another piece of food and chewed on it. "(Well this is mainly due to the fact we're reminiscing on these past two weeks, Chesnaught.)" He looked up at the sky and smiled. "(Oh how time has gone by.)"

Greninja sat back against a rock. "(I gotta tell ya, this crazy ride's certainly worth it.)"

"(Whether it was the experience or the craziness those three brought up, I certainly didn't regret it.)" Scrafty remarked, exchanging a snicker with Greninja.

Dunsparce nodded. "(Yeah this journey's been a blast.)"

Charizard scooped up some food and swallowed it. "(This crazy circus was never boring, that's for sure.)"

"(It's times like these that make me wish this journey could go on a little longer.)" Aurorus stated.

Drapion turned towards her. "(Don't sell yourself short. There's still some time left you know. These guys still need to get one more Badge. Better not get _chills_ beforehand.)" Drapion made a hardy laugh at the pun he made.

Everyone laughed at his clever puns, though Charizard snickered. Durant was seen eating a shrub since vegetation was a part of his diet. Hearing their joyful time, he glanced back at them. "(Morons.)"

Scolipede sapped at the berries on her plate and looked at everyone. "(Well I for one am glad we're still traveling while the journey is going on. There's still more ground to be footed.)" She remarked in an aggressive and determined manner.

Talonflame and Heliolisk both nodded in agreement.

"(I hear that. Let's battle while we're still in Kalos.)" Greninja said with a clenched fist.

* * *

**Lost Hotel – Kevin**

Kevin had gotten pretty far after finally getting his Fairy Badge after the second attempt. All he had to do was be aware to use Victreebel and Houndoom, and Chesnaught proved to be an asset. He eventually caught a Floatzel, yet it was sent to the PC, much to his dismay. He was battling as much as possible, and he soon found himself in some destroyed domain.

"Man, just what kind of heap is this?" He wondered, looking about the wrecked hotel. The tainted crimson carpet he strode on was so dusty that even insects would find it too muggy. Looking about some more, he saw some large tin barrels and grumbled as he didn't come across anything worthwhile.

"Man, and here I thought I'd find something that'll help beat those dorks. Oh well." He turned around to walk back from where he came from, but the sound of shoes pressing on the ground caught his attention.

He looked back behind to find that there was a punk trainer who gave an annoyed look at Kevin. He eyed Kevin with hostility, as if the jock had walked into his territory. "Don't you have manners, you little punk?"

Kevin immediately took it as a challenge. "The same goes for you too."

"Well…" The guy turned his head, cracking his neck bones and held up a Poke Ball. "Then we got ourselves a disagreement. You better be driving off on that bike when I'm done kicking you're sorry behind."

Kevin threw up his Poke Ball. "You'll try! Go, Krookodile!"

Krookodile emerged from his Poke Ball with a spiteful vibe given off. "(Well what do we have here? Someone with mowed grass or hair?)" He chuckled amusingly at his own joke.

The opposing punk didn't look so pleased. "Oh a Krookodile, eh? Well then try this on for size!" He threw his Poke Ball, in which out came his Scrafty, of whom glowed a blue aura because of Krookodile's Intimidate Ability. The punk snapped his fingers. "Wipe that thing away with Hi Jump Kick!"

His Scrafty followed his trainer's command, in which his knee cap glowed and he leaped repeatedly at Krookodile.

Kevin paid no heed to the move. He had a simple way of countering. "Dig!"

With that said, Krookodile showed his thick claws and drove himself into the ground, digging relentlessly and leaving a sizeable hole from where he once was. Scrafty crashed into the flooring, missing his target and he winced in pain, hopping on one leg as his knee cap hurt so bad just like that. The ground beneath him cracked, and he was unable to dodge as Krookodile shot up from underneath with an uppercut, sending the defenseless Dark and Fighting-Type soaring.

"(Sorry punk, you just didn't make the cut!)" Krookodile taunted and landed on the flooring while Scrafty fell unconscious from that attack.

The punk's eyes widened as he blinked profusely. "W-what just happened?!"

Kevin gave a mocking scowl as he returned Krookodile. "I whooped your butt, that's what."

The punk looked ticked as his hands twitched. "Oh? Well too bad, because I still got some suckers that aren't ready to admit to those words! Go, Sharpedo!"

Out in front appeared a torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon. He had a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. The eyes were a deep red and had two gill slits directly behind each eye. He was dark blue with a white underbelly, with a yellow star-shaped marking on the snout, and another star marking on the rear. He had a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, with a pelvic fin directly opposite. The two pectoral fins were arranged so that they resembled the fins on the back of a torpedo.

The shark was on his pelvic fin and showed his huge teeth at Kevin. "(Begone! I'll see red before me!)"

"Whoa. Color me impressed." Kevin reached his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed his opponent's Pokémon.

_"Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon. Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at__75 mph__and is known as 'The Bully of the Sea'."_

"Interesting, so we got ourselves a Water-Type, eh?" Kevin smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Alright, go Victreebel!"

Victreebel emerged from his Poke Ball and presented himself in front. Pointing his leaves at Sharpedo, he gave a serious ego off. "(You gotta be kidding me. I'll slice this guy up in no time.)"

"(Whatever you say, veggie freak!)" Sharpedo retorted.

The punk smirked as he swiped his arm. "Use Slash!" Of course his Sharpedo heard and obeyed, with his fins glowing and extending out a little. The shark suddenly shot like a missile, faster than what Victreebel and Kevin alike didn't predict. Victreebel was slashed right in his abdomen and he shot back into a skid, stopping in front of Kevin.

After wincing, Victreebel growled in annoyance. "(Okay, now you're just making me mad!)"

"Hit that fish with Razor Leaf!" The shout originated from Kevin, and Victreebel emanated spinning, glowing leaves that spiraled off towards Sharpedo, bombarding the Water and Dark-Type endlessly and causing him to accumulate a lot of damage scrapes. The Water and Dark-Type fell over after the attack stopped, falling unconscious.

"WHAT?!" The punk exclaimed in disbelief. He the facepalmed. "Dang it. I forgot he sucked at defending."

"Hook, line, and sinker. That's all she wrote." Kevin nonchalantly returned Victreebel with a cocky smirk of pride.

The punk put his hands into his pockets as he walked over towards Kevin. Kevin sat on the seat of his bike as he was presented with the prize money. The punk groaned once more and rolled his head away.

"Alright, you got me." A grin came across his face. "But I gotta admit, you got some sick battling skills. And I'm pretty sure the boss would wanna see what other tricks you got up your sleeve."

"Boss?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Oh yeah." The punk turned away with a snicker. "If you really wanna know, he's a legendary skater. Maybe if you're interested, he'll evaluate ya. If he thinks you're worthy that is." The punk then started walking off with a nonchalant stride, though deterred by his crushing defeat.

Kevin remained in place for a little while and looked down the hallway on his right. "Legendary huh?" Deciding to go for broke, he ventured on in, hoping to find this guy and learn a sweet move.

* * *

**Route 18 – The Eds**

Eddy stretched over his head. "Man, all this battling's killing me."

"But Eddy, we only battled once." Double D reminded him.

Eddy turned back towards him. "So? That was a timed battle. Let's be glad we still got some Hyper Potions." He looked back ahead with arms behind his head. "At least Drapion got better at kicking butt than it did last time."

"Can I fight next, Eddy?" Ed insisted.

"Sure, why not."

Before any joyful remarked blurted out of Ed, they took a stop and saw that there was a sizeable house at the base of a plateau, which struck them as odd. Curiosity getting the better of them, the Eds advanced towards the house, though they were discreet, save Ed for pressing his face into the grass rather than slide along the outside walls.

They soon come across the window, where they peered inside. Inside was a huge battlefield, and everything else that wasn't around the battlefield seemed to be standard home furniture. The living room was open to the battlefield, where a TV sat in front of a second window. Inside was one guy and one girl; their identities didn't seem all that vital, but they were still piqued as to what a house was doing out on Route 18.

"Eddy, just what exactly are we accomplishing buy spying?" Double D whispered.

They kept ducked behind the windows and bushes and turned towards the other. "Did you see that huge battlefield? They obviously gotta be trainers."

"And?" Double D let on.

"So, that means that they must like battling." He then looked excited. "And once we battle them, we'll get even more Exp!"

"Just like the alphabet." Ed remarked.

Eddy showed himself and walked towards the door. He rolled his wrists and then knocked several time in one go. After a few moments went on, the Eds were met with the women they saw through the window.

The woman scrutinized the Eds, though not wearily. "Yes?"

"Yes, hello." Double D stepped forward. "Uh, my colleagues and I were walking along, and we couldn't seem to help but take notice of your abode." He quickly added on. "By any chance, do you happen to know if there is some practice here?"

The woman smiled. She didn't find this at all awkward, yet on the contrary. She was thrilled. "Well what do you know. I was gonna head on towards Anistar City to put up fliers, but it looks like we'll be getting some experienced ones yet!" She looked back inside while the Eds looked on in confusion. "Inver, come here!"

The psychic man showed up in front of the doorway, staring down at the Eds.

"We got some interested battlers." The woman said. "It'll be interesting to see how this will play out."

Inver smiled. "Ah, welcome. Do you wish to experience an Inverse Battle?" He asked with slight enthusiasm.

Eddy looked at Double D and Ed, both exchanging peculiar looks. He then looked back at the man. "I'm sorry, In-what?"

"Oh~! Please, come inside. We have much do discuss if you wish to understand the art of Inverse Battles!" He pushed himself aside and allowed for the Eds to make way inside. They all looked around at the variety of things and looked at the battlefield that was standard-sized. What made it odd was that it looked so compact.

Inver looked pretty amused. "So, take a seat. I'll explain as thoroughly as I can."

* * *

**Route 15 – Jimmy and Sarah**

"Alright Escavalier, Headbutt!" Jimmy called out. Though slow, Escavalier brought his head down and he charged full on into the opposing Watchog, which was a meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It was mainly reddish brown with beige cheeks and neck. There was yellow striping on the chest and tail. Its hands, feet, and tail tip were white. Its red eyes had small black pupils and a yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at the outer ends. Its tail stood up straight.

The Normal-Type gawked as it was hit head on and went head first into a tree, hitting the trunk and sliding down to the bottom, where its mouth hung open as it laid unconscious. A few seconds later, it disappeared.

"Oh yay! That was so cool Escavalier! Your Headbutt was so overwhelming!" Jimmy shouted with endless awe.

Escavalier had little to no tolerance with how Jimmy was fawning over him. If he were honest, he'd rather put up with Sarah because his Trainer wouldn't be remarking every 'cool' detail after every single battle. Even so, he rolled his eyes and he had to restrain every nerve in his body to not thrust a lance at Jimmy.

"(Save the sentiments for someone who cares.)" The Bug and Steel-Type agitatedly grumbled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Geez."

Accelgor was out of her Poke Ball, and even she could relate to Sarah. "(I know what you mean. You know, if this keeps up, this'll bring emotional dynamics.)"

Escavalier turned sharply towards her. "(Shut up!)"

"Okay Escavalier, return!" Jimmy smiled as he returned Escavalier just before he was gonna rush after Accelgor. Jimmy eyed his Poke Ball and put it back into his pocket.

"Seriously Jimmy, get over it. Will ya?" Sarah implored. "That thing evolved. Big whoop."

Jimmy kept his innocent stance. "I can't help it Sarah! Escavalier is like a knight in shining armor!"

"But do you have to praise it and use it in every single battle? Even Accelgor would find that over-excessive!"

Accelgor nodded in full agreement.

They all then heard some rustling in the tall grass behind Sarah and turned around. They all took notice of a wild Liepard crouching low to the ground, as if ready to pounce on Accelgor.

Sarah raised a brow. "Well look what we have here." She turned towards Accelgor. "C'mon Accelgor, let's show this kitty not to mess with us!"

Understanding thoroughly, Accelgor zoomed ahead and appeared in front, crossing her arms and grumpily glaring at Liepard. The first strike was Liepard, who rushed up towards Accelgor in the blink of an eye and clapped its paws, making a shockwave in the air that caused Accelgor to recoil a few skids and grunt.

"Accelgor!" Sarah shouted, seeing her flinch. The Shell Out Pokémon shook her head and got back on track as Liepard went in to attack once again. It leaped with no sounds with its leg muscles, yet Sarah didn't deter.

"Struggle Bug!" She called out. Accelgor watched as Liepard went in with Slash, and the Bug-Type stretched out her body, which launched a small barrage of light green comets that shot at the Dark-Type.

Liepard jumped and slashed with her attack at several comets at once, engulfing the area in front with light green, but more pressed on and struck it repeatedly and was engulfed in a greater light green explosion. It fell to the ground with a thud, fainted.

Sarah pumped a fist. "Now that's how you do it!"

Accelgor landed and crossed her arms. "(That felt good.)"

Jimmy walked u behind Sarah and looked with sheer awe. "Oh Sarah, that was incredible! With just one Struggle Bug?! How string can you get?" He praised.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, let's just go." As Sarah turned and began to walk on ahead, she stopped only ten feet away when another Liepard arose from the tall grass; this one being so low that it seemed unreal.

"Huh? Oh not these guys again!" Sarah groaned in annoyance and put her hands to her hips. "Accelgor…"

"(Got it.)" Accelgor rushed on in and landed in front of Sarah, facing the wild Liepard.

"Use Struggle Bug!" Sarah hollered out. Accelgor jumped and she repeated Struggle Bug again, sending forth several comets of light green at her opponent. The attack went shooting ahead and the wild Liepard took it and was caught in a light green explosion.

When it cleared, Liepard was seen through a dispersing smoke cloud. The Dark-Type winced as she was covered in scratches. "(I ain't…gonna be taken down by…a cloth.)" She mocked. Somewhat angry, she rushed in and had her claws glow and elongate, via Slash.

Surprised that Liepard was still standing after that one Struggle Bug, Sarah and Accelgor caught off guard, but were able to recover quickly.

"Hurry! Use Acid Armor!" Sarah shouted. Accelgor crossed her arms and her body became clear liquid with acidic bubbles. She quickly became visible after several seconds and a thick red aura encased her body, increasing her Defense.

"(HRAH!)" Liepard slashed vertically downwards, leaving a white trail as Accelgor grunted and shot back into a skid in front of Sarah.

"Whoa. That was strong!" Jimmy commented.

Sarah swiped her arm. "Mega Drain!" Her Bug-Type then flailed her scarf-like appendages and green streams of energy emanated from them and went at Liepard. The two streams went shooting across the tall grass, but Liepard jumped and dodged with no effort, flipping in the process. When she landed, she turned around and saw the Mega Drain heading back towards her. She leaped with swiftness and pivoted, skidding and grunting with a smirk.

Immediately after that smirk, Sarah was hit by a revelation. "Wowzers." She admitted, "I gotta catch it!"

"Really?" Jimmy asked, seeing Sarah take out another Great Ball.

She held up the Great Ball high into the air. "I don't see why not. That thing's fast."

Liepard smirked. "(I like your style, kid.)" Just then a sharp pin went through her and her legs nearly gave in. She was shaking and was caught immobile for a short period of time. _'(I took too much from that first attack.)'_

"You're mine!" Sarah threw her Great Ball at the startled Liepard, whose focus was on her condition. Her head was hit and she went inside the Great Ball. The capsule dragged her inside and it fell into the tall grass. The ball shook quite a bit, but it soon made the trademark 'Ding!' sound.

Accelgor rushed on up and picked up the Great Ball before appearing back in front of Sarah, handing her the newly caught Liepard.

"Ah, here we go!" She picked up the Great Ball and held it high. "Looks like we got ourselves a Liepard!"

After her announcement, the Great Ball vanished into thin air on the spot, much to her startled shock.

"Huh?" Realization then hit her. "Oh, right. Just like last time."

"(Guess we'll have to continue on and get her when we reach the next Pokémon Center, huh?)" Accelgor stated with crossed arms.

Sarah rolled her eyes with a sigh and adjusted her backpack. She returned her Accelgor and gestured an arm wave to Jimmy. "Come on, Jimmy."

With a glee in his step, Jimmy followed Sarah and the two made way through the foliage on Route 18.

* * *

**Lost Hotel – Kevin**

"The heck? This guy's so strong!" Another punk stuttered back, falling on his butt and looked at the intimidating Krookodile and Kevin.

All of the remaining punks spectating were left speechless. They were also foiled by Kevin and his Pokémon from before, and this was just a winning streak that they could not break.

Kevin remained on his bike as he looked down at his defeated opponent. "Alright, enough playing around. Where's this boss of yours or I'll have Krookodile turn you into chewed up bubblegum!" He warned angrily with a held up fist.

"(And I'm more than tempted.)" Krookodile warned maniacally.

The punk stuttered back to his feet and reluctantly tossed Kevin some prize money. He stepped back some more and looked back at the other punks surrounding him. They all nodded nervously and the punk put his hands in his pocket.

He turned and began to walk down into the hallway. "Fine, wait here." He then went off and left Kevin and the other punks by themselves.

Krookodile smirked. "(Hmph, these guys got nothing.)"

Kevin relaxed nonchalantly on his bike and seemed rather prideful. "Aw man, am I glad I finally got some sense into you guys. I was afraid I was gonna have Krookodile rough ya up some more."

A few more minutes came and went and the punk Kevin beat before emerged. He nudged his head as a signal and Kevin sat up on his bike. He and his Krookodile then proceeded in, with Krookodile following behind Kevin as he slowly rode into the narrow hallway. After a minute or so, the punk had led Kevin and Krookodile to where the boss was.

It was a spacious room with poor lighting. The punk took a seat on the far end and a shady figure arose from a green couch. Kevin and Krookodile both took notice as he had small bits of gray in his hair. He had on a tattered gray suit, but otherwise seemed rather pleased to find someone worthy of his skill.

He spectated Kevin. "Well, greetings." He announced. "I hope you don't mind the lack of commodities. That's not my style."

Kevin got off his bike and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, what's your game?"

The boss chuckled. "No need to get all defensive now. I was told that you made way through this hotel with that bike of yours. It's not every day that someone as daring as you comes around with a ride like that."

Kevin still maintained a defensive attitude, but took the compliment. "Thanks, I keep it in shape."

"Call me Boss. And who might you be?"

"The name's Kevin." He answered.

"I see." He narrowed his eyes and didn't seem any less interested. "And what exactly are you capable of other than a bike?" He turned towards some old equipment and tossed Kevin a helmet and a skateboard. They landed at his feet and Kevin and Krookodile looked on in confusion.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Prove to me what you can do." Boss asked.

* * *

**Route 18 – The Eds**

Eddy looked as though he was gonna fall apart. It was still a bit much for him to take in. "So let me get this straight. You're saying that in an Inverse Battle, everything is warped?" He did a twisting motion with his arms as to add gesticulation to his phrasing.

"And any super effective moves become not very effective?" Double D added on. "Like say Fire-Types would be weak to Grass-Types?"

Inver nodded. "Correct. In an Inverse Battle, all moves are flipped sort of speak, so Ghost-Type moves would be not very effective towards the other, yet Electric-Type moves would be super effective on the other."

"So the grass can become fireproof?" Ed questioned.

Eddy just blinked before hunching over with elbows n his knees. "All I know is that it sounds something that would put Jimmy ahead of me!" He stood up with his index finger pointed upwards. "Well I ain't letting that happen! I'll take this Invasion Battle by storm!"

"It's Inverse, Eddy." Double D corrected.

Ed smiled happily. "Oh, do I get to be the bait?"

"Again, it's Inverse, not diver…d'oh who am I kidding?" Double D sulked forward, shrugging off the constant misunderstandings.

Inver stood up as well and kept a confident smile. "Well it seems that the only way for you to understand is through experiencing it. So how about it, a Triple Inverse Battle?"

Ed raised his hand high like he would be answering a question. "Oh, oh! I am! I am ready!"

"Count me in. A little experience would help me adapt under different circumstances." Double D stated.

"And I'm all over it! Come on!" Eddy was eager to get the battle underway. He and his pals quickly took themselves from the living room to the battlefield and stood on the opposite box. Inver quietly walked over towards his box and the woman cleared her throat.

She held her arms up. "The Triple Inverse Battle between Inver and the Eds will now begin. Each side will only be allowed to use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to battle."

Inver held up three Poke Balls. "Alright then, here we go!" He then threw up the Poke Balls. And then out came the Pokémon.

The first one was a bipedal Pokémon with a spike located on his tail. The stomach light brown in color, as opposed to the rest of the body, which was a darker brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, served as thumbs, and two large nails made up his toes. The head was composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. The jaw was composed of bone, and the nostrils were located on the nose of the skull. His triangular eyes were brown and located on the skull.

The second one was a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma. His oval eyes were large and yellow with small pupils, and extended upward from his head. He had a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of the upper jaw. The back was protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaked from the side of the shell. The lower body was amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma.

The last one was a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. His metallic body was covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling the width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes. The eyes had green rims, yellow scleras, and dark pupils. There was a green spike at the top of his body, and extended around were vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks.

"Oh look, a snail born from the sun!" Ed gasped again. "And a UFO from the underworld planet of Spike Demons that will sap the earth dry of all things dairy!"

The Eds moved along and they individually analyzed the Pokemon.

_"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon. __The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets."_

_ "Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. __Its body is as hot as lava and is always billowing. Flames will occasionally burst from its shell."_

_ "Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon. By swinging around its three spiky feelers and shooting spikes, it can obliterate an opponent."_

"Okay then. Let's rock!" Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball. "Ready?"

"Runners are to their marks!" Ed responded, holding back a Poke Ball. He then threw it. "Go, Delibird!

Double D had his Poke Ball set as well. "And I'm ready as well. Come on out, Aurorus!"

"Then let's go! Get'em, Durant!" Eddy shouted.

All three Pokémon emerged from their capsules and were out in front of their respective trainer, facing the enemy Pokémon.

Aurorus stood tall and looked ready for battle. "(We'll have to be very careful with these guys, but I know we'll manage somehow.)" He glanced down at Durant and Delibird. "(Are you ready?)"

Delibird puffed out his chest and stood affirm. "(Next stop – _Pain_sylvania!)"

Durant snickered while looking ahead. "(Hmph. You can do what you want. I'm just gonna bash some faces in. Just stay out of my way.)"

Aurorus looked back ahead with a serious expression, annoyed by Durant's I-don't-give-a-crap attitude, but will still do what he can to help his allies.

The woman brought her arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Eddy immediately made a command. "If things are backwards, then this'll hurt a lot! Durant, use Iron Head on Magcargo!"

Durant lowered his head and was enveloped in iron. He charged on ahead towards the Fire and Rock-Type and rammed his head on in the shell, making a loud crash sound as Magcargo grunted and skidded to his side.

"Such speed!" Inver exclaimed.

Double D extended his arm forward. "Allow us to follow suit! Aurorus, Ancient Power on Marowak!"

"Delibird, show them the power of the nice list! Frost Breath and freeze the alien leech!" Ed shouted.

Aurorus glowed and made an image that swirled into a silver ball of energy that shot at Marowak, while Delibird exhaled a strong wind with light blue sparkles that swallowed up Ferrothorn. Ancient Power struck Marowak and engulfed him in a silver explosion. Marowak skidded backwards to a stop while Ferrothorn anchored himself as Frost Breath dealt a powerful blow.

Inver extended his arm out. "Marowak, Aerial Ace on Aurorus! Magcargo, Ancient Power on Durant! Ferrothorn, Payback on Delibird!"

Marowak then took a step backwards and then lunged ahead. "(I am in no mood for you!)" He then became a blur and rushed after Aurorus.

Magcargo did his own Ancient Power and shot the silver sphere at Durant. "(This'll stop you!)"

"(Have a taste of this!)" Ferrothorn's gluttonous tone contradicted the glowing purple whips and spikes he had and thrusted them forward towards Delibird.

Aurorus was hit by the super effective move on the side and was caught with wide eyes as the attack's pain was further magnified by Marowak's Thick Club. Aurorus wailed as he stumbled backwards, feeling an excessive amount of pain.

"(Gah! That power! T-They're at higher level than us!)" He muttered in astonishment.

Though Durant was much more fortunate as he jumped and dodged the incoming Ancient Power and landed several feet in front of the silver explosion, keeping a grumpy gaze on Magcargo.

"(You're just wasting your breath.)" The Iron Ant Pokémon retorted.

"Use Bug Bite!" Eddy commanded. Durant's reply was his pincers glowing with and sharpening on the incisors. He lunged ahead at Magcargo with a battlecry, but as he drew near, his nostrils were taking in some sort of incense that threw him off. Said incense made him uneasy and lunged in the wrong direction, striking the spot right next to Magcargo.

Eddy's eyes widened. "What the-?!"

Delibird screamed wildly and in shock as he dodged several spikes at once, managing to evade Payback as the spots where Ferrothorn struck were riddled in spike incisions. He stopped moving and gave a twisted expression as Ferrothorn shined green, which was meant as health being regained.

The Ice and Flying-Type looked greatly displeased. "(What? And you didn't share any with me?!)"

Ed looked confused. "What's going on, guys?"

"I'm not sure." Double D said confused. "Their levels are higher, but that can't be the reason as to why the moves and health are affected."

Inver smirked. "You're right. As you may have noticed, the Pokémon all hold an item of their own. For Marowak, he holds the Thick Club, amplifying his Attack. Magcargo holds the Lax Incense, which lowers an opponent's Accuracy. And Ferrothorn eats Leftovers, gradually gaining health."

Eddy's jaw nearly dropped. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh dear. Eddy, this situation is too drastic to overlook." Double D stated. "Our safest bet is to combine our efforts and take them all out by individual force."

Eddy didn't give a second thought. "Sure, anything that'll stop this circus."

"I get to wear the tights." Ed said. "We shall ban together and shoot Ferrothorn out of a cannon first! Delibird, we shall begin by bringing the torch! Frost Breath!"

Delibird did as told and he exhaled Frost Breath yet again. The Ice-Type move was neutral once again yet was a hard hit as Ferrothorn lost a bit of ground, despite being anchored.

"It liked that, huh?" Eddy swiped his arm. "Then you'll hate this! Use Iron Head!"

Durant lowered his head and it became iron. "(Alright you giant pod, time for you to crack!)" Durant sped in full force into Ferrothorn and a loud crash sound that echoed all around. A ripple broke about and Ferrothorn's eyes widened at the pain.

Durant snickered and then felt a sharp pain echo through him. "(Nggh! What the…man that thing has tough spikes.)" Unfortunately, he had accumulated a little damage from the attack and was left him open.

Inver swiped his arm. "Marowak, Outrage!"

Marowak growled as an indigo aura encased him. A bright red took over his eyes and he began to look feral as he charged ahead after Durant. The latter's eyes widened when the Ground-Type was very close to advancing and was about to slam the bone over his head as a means of finishing him off.

"Avalanche!"

From the thin air above, a torrent of snow and ice fell downwards onto Marowak. The Ice-Type move bombarded Marowak repeatedly, leaving Durant to jump back and eye the opponent as he stopped and forced to retreat by the powerful move.

"(What the…?)" Durant looked over to his left, seeing Aurorus smiling as he succeeded in following his trainer's command.

The Rock and Ice-Type kept a confident smile as he made way and stood in front of Durant. "(I'll do whatever it is I can to help. Don't worry, if we pull together, we should beat them.)"

Durant blinked at this revelation and closed his eyes, snickering. "(Heh.)" He crawled his way over right by Aurorus and Delibird's side. "(Well then, guess we're just gonna have to burst their bubbles together.)"

"(Let us march forward! AWAY!)" Delibird shouted.

Inver swiped his arm in an arc. "Stop them! Marowak, Stone Edge! Magcargo, Flamethrower! Ferrothorn, Gyro Ball!"

Marowak then punched the ground with his free hand, in which the ground briefly shook underneath Durant. The Bug and Steel-Type jumped and dodged the uprising stones. Magcargo fired streaming fire from his mouth at Aurorus; he dodged that as well by shifting left. Delibird saw Ferrothorn's spikes glow light blue and spun like a top towards him. Delibird easily dodged by jumping and flapping his wings to gain altitude. Light green enveloped Ferrothorn after it missed, having him regain more energy.

Eddy smirked and swiped his arm out. "Let's throw down! Durant, Iron Head on Ferrothorn!"

"Aurorus, use Ancient Power!" Double D commanded.

"Delibird, release the final Frost Breath!" Ed shouted.

Aurorus made his Ancient Power and the attack went zooming after Ferrothorn as the latter was trying to recover from stopping from that Gyro Ball. He was struck by the super effective move and engulfed in a silver explosion. He was seen grunting as he stumbled back on his spikes. Delibird then released just one more Frost Breath, and the Ice-Type move engulfed him. The Thorn Pod Pokémon yelped as he skidded back, losing his anchorage. He was wide-eyed when all his hopes were lost as a battlecry and a Durant with Iron Head went shooting after him. Durant let out a grunt as his head struck Ferrothorn's underside. A ripple of energy echoed and Durant toughed out the Iron Barbs Ability, sustaining damage as Ferrothorn toppled over and crashed onto the battlefield, upside-down and unconscious.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle!" The woman called out.

Inver returned his Ferrothorn and remained focused on the battle. "I underestimated your teamwork, but now try this!" He swiped his arm in an arc. "Marowak, Aerial Ace on Aurorus! Magcargo, Shell Smash!"

Magcargo glowed a solid white and crimson cracks began to take over his body. The cracks soon accumulated and the white shattered, showing a blue aura and then a thick red aura. Meanwhile, Marowak had his bone pointed forward and rushed with blinding speed at a grunting Aurorus.

Eddy pointed ahead. "Oh no you don't! Bug Bite!"

Durant's pincers glowed and the incisors were defined. He then rushed with his greater Speed attribute and lunged ahead to intercept. He was in front of Marowak and he bit into the bone. In between, white sparks engulfed the area and both Pokémon were at a stalemate. It took a little bit of effort, and both grunted harshly, but Durant's super effective Bug-Type move overpowered Aerial Ace, causing the burry attack to stop and Marowak stuttered backwards.

"(But how-?!)" He was at a loss for words as he witnessed Durant snickering.

Ed pointed upwards. "Delibird, enable to capability of Fly and crash down like a meteor!" He shouted.

"(HI-HO SILVER! AWAY!)" Delibird flapped relentlessly and ascended high into the air above, reaching the top of the battlefield, where no one could reach him.

Inver extended his arm out. "Magcargo, Ancient Power!" Magcargo then made another swirling sphere and launched the silver attack at Durant.

"Aurorus, Aurora Beam!" Double D called out. Aurorus opened his mouth and an orb appeared, where he then shot a black and green beam that resembled an aurora at Ancient Power. The two attacks met at the middle, where the Rock-Type move and Ice-Type move were dead even. An explosion took up the space and the battlefield shook.

Through the smoke, Magcargo grunted and then heard something falling from above. He looked up only to find a falling white and red blur hitting him square in the head. A sharp pain coursed through his lava-like body and his mouth gaped at the sudden descent.

Delibird leaped off and posed. "(I am…EXCELLENT~!)"

Magcargo fell over with a thud as the smoke vanished, showing a startled Marowak and a smiling Aurorus.

The woman raised her arm again. "Magcargo is unable to battle!"

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted. "That's what I'm talking about!" He watched Magcargo return to its Poke Ball and pointed at Marowak. "Now let's bring it on home!"

"Gotcha! Unleash the Present!" Ed called out.

"(Here's your gift! Hope you love it!)" Delibird reached into his bag and tossed out several multicolored orbs at Marowak.

Inver moved his arm in a long arc. "Stop it with Bonemerang!"

Marowak held up his club and threw it like a boomerang at the incoming orbs. The bone spun rapidly and the attack easily swung through every orb, dispersing them all like they were nothing. The bone kept making way, hitting Delibird, but the latter didn't feel anything more than a tickle as the bone grazed his left cheek.

Inver's eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot Ground-Type moves still do nothing against Flying-Types regardless!"

"He's open! Get'em with Crunch!" Eddy hollered out.

Marowak turned back towards the front, where he was met by two large pincers that gripped his sides. He gawked as he felt the sharp, biting pain of Durant's pincers.

"(Sorry, pal. End of the line!)" With his muscles, Durant threw Marowak upwards. "(You're up, long neck!)"

Aurorus readied to attack. "(Will do!)"

Double D extended his arm out. "Now, use Ancient Power!"

Aurorus glowed and an image of himself swirled in front, becoming a silver sphere. Marowak grunted as he steadied himself in midair, but failed to take into account the bone returning back to him. The bone struck Marowak's head, throwing him off balance and left dazed and Aurorus fired Ancient Power, the attack landing its mark and engulfing Marowak in a silver explosion.

"Marowak!" He called out.

The silver explosion in the air diminished, and Marowak fell to the ground with a thud, fainted. The bone landed right by his side.

The woman raised her arm. "Marowak is unable to battle; therefore, the victory goes to the Eds!"

Ed flailed happily in place as victory went to them. "HOORAY! We have achieved the reversal technique! Hoorah!"

Double D smiled. "Correction; it's Inverse Battling." He then looked back ahead and smiled at the Pokémon. "Aurorus, you did marvelous!"

Aurorus smiled back at Double D. "(We did do great!)" He then looked down at Durant and Delibird. "(We all did, right?)"

Delibird beamed with pride. "(That wasn't so bad, was it guys?)"

Durant snickered. "(You saps aren't so bad after all.)" He looked away, but his territorial prowess softened up as he grinned weakly. "(Can't wait too battle with you losers again.)"

Eddy struck a smirk as he returned his Durant, and Ed and Double D did the same. They returned them all to their Poke Balls and Inver walked up to them.

He stood with satisfaction. "How inspiring. You've managed to adapt well to Inverse battles. Clearly your experience has made you adapt at various types. Well done."

He presented the Eds with individual prize money, much to Eddy's delight. "And have these as bonuses. You managed to pull off so many super effective moves, so here you go." The Eds each were given 1 Rare Candy each, much to their delight.

"Oh look." Ed opened his mouth wide to eat it, but Double D intervened.

"Ed, that's not for you!" Double D stated. "Those Rare Candy are meant for Pokémon only."

"Now this is what I call a treat!" Eddy held up his Rare Candy. "I'm liking this! We're gonna be leveling up like no tomorrow!"

* * *

**Lost Hotel – Kevin**

Krookodile stood off to the side with crossed arms, pride swelling up as the punks from around the wrecked domain gathered around and stared in awe at his trainer.

"How is he doing that?!" "He's actually good!" "That guy does have skill!" Many of them were at a loss for words as Kevin was seen on his bike flipping in midair.

Boss smirked. "Good! Now add another spin while flipping!"

Kevin rode about, gaining momentum on his bike. He already tried the skateboard as a warm-up, but now he was practicing for real on his bike.

Kevin's bike was put on the breaks and Kevin mustered up the power to turn his bike as was upside down when the bike did a full 360. Kevin got back in the seat and spun with the bike once more as the vehicle landed on the wheels and skidded sideways. He came to a complete stop after 20 feet, a prideful smirk on his face.

Boss blinked as he smiled. "…that's it. You did it. You mastered the Cosmic Flip."

The punks all clapped and whistled wildly as they all saw that someone other than their boss had learned the Cosmic Flip. Kevin sat on his bike and Krookodile smirked deviously with pride to have a talented Trainer.

Kevin looked as the punks surrounded him with huge smiles and pat on the backs.

Boss turned around and sat back on his couch. "Looks like a new generation of Cosmic Flippers will take the spotlight now." He snickered at the idea.

Kevin signed a few autographs and received even more praise. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't wait to use this skill to get over obstacles and catch up to Eddy. _'Look out Dorky, I'll be taking that title.'_

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Take Down, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Bug Bite, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Scary Face, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Slam, Acid, Knock Off, Razor Leaf

-Floatzel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Double Hit, Whirlpool

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Trace

Moves: Heal Pulse, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Draining Kiss

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Smack Down, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 43

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 51

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 40

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Wish, Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 40

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, Headbutt, Slash, Bug Buzz

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Night Slash

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Lick, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Take Down, Dragon Claw, Slash

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 39

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Giga Drain, Acid Armor, Protect

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Limber

Moves: Fake Out, Hone Claws, Assurance, Slash

* * *

**How was that chapter? You saw the relationship of Jimmy and Sarah with their Escavalier and Accelgor. I also figured Double D's Aurorus needed some screen time.**

**I had to redo the editing this chapter since it didn't save the data last time when I attempted to update the wikia. This time, everything in the Party Data should be more or less updated.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love the new additions and development.**

* * *

**Next Time: From Then to Now**


	49. From Then to Now

Chapter 49 – From Then to Now

**After reading this chapter, you might have a case of nostalgia involving chapter 6!**

**To Recap:**

Eddy captured a Durant on Route 18, while Kevin infiltrated the Lost Hotel and fought several punks and met their Boss to learn the Cosmic Flip. Jimmy and Sarah battled wild Pokémon on Route 15, and Sarah caught a wild Liepard. The Eds tried out an Inverse Battle and managed to win with Durant, Aurorus, and Delibird.

* * *

**Chapter 49 – From Then to Now**

Night had already fallen, and Kevin was sure he would've made it to Dendemille Town. He looked at his Town Map again and looked all the more irritated. "Man this blows, I thought I checked this thing earlier."

In reality he went south to Route 16, the same route where Jonny altered to The Gourd.

"Well, whatever. I'll get there in the morning and pick up the pace." He then pulled out his Poke Balls and figured he might as well feed his Pokémon. They all came out and Kevin presented them with their share of food on cheap platters, to which they didn't argue.

"(Well this day was certainly crazy.)" Houndoom remarked as he took in some food.

Victreebel bent down and ate a large portion of his share in one gulp. "(I never took this traveling lightly. We need a greater challenge!)"

Krookodile clenched his fists. "(Now you're speaking my language.)

"(Get real guys. In the end it won't matter, cuz that Hall of Fame is as good as ours.)" Chesnaught remarked.

Pangoro crossed his arms and snickered. "(You got that right. No one'll have a prayer but us.)"

Kevin munched on a sandwich he purchased and glanced on over towards his Pokémon, somewhat admiring how powerful they've become. That Champion title was gonna be his and he won't let it slide. Sure his aggression for the Eds mellowed a bit, but that won't stop him from battling and beating the snot out of them.

He then noticed something odd that was glowing some ways away near a boulder, and he noticed that his Mega Ring was beginning to react to it. Curiosity peaked, he walked on up as he munched on his sandwich.

"(Hm?)" Houndoom felt something off as well and he felt a slight reaction. He began to proceed in Kevin's footsteps. Of course this left Victreebel to swallow Houndoom's remaining food with him not present.

Kevin and Houndoom both advanced on towards the boulder, where they slowly turned the corner. "Is this what my Mega thing is reacting to?" He turned the corner, and he and Houndoom looked startled as they found something shining and wedged in a deep crack.

Houndoom and Kevin saw a pink-red stone with a helix that had the combination of black, red, and orange. The stone was glowing brighter as Houndoom slowly advanced.

He began to feel something swell in him as he approached the stone. "(This is odd. Is this…?)"

Kevin's eyes widened as he slowly reached for it and plucked it out of the crack. "No way…" He held it up and saw how it was very similar to Houndoom's colors. "Oh sweet! Finally! A Mega Stone that works for someone I have!"

He gave it to Houndoom, who accepted it and the Mega Stone glowed somewhat brighter before dimming out.

"Let's try this thing out, shall we? Let's see here…" Kevin looked around to find some tall grass, and he smirked. "Bingo." He quickly ran on over and his Houndoom followed, though it was only 100 meters from his other Pokémon, and they weren't worried in the slightest.

However, before he could make it that far, a late night approach happened. Kevin stopped in his tracks when a roller skater began to swerve about on the trail he was crossing. The skater came to a halt and Kevin turned towards him.

"Hey, whoa now! What're you doing here up so late?" The skater asked.

Kevin and Houndoom remained defensive, but replied. "Oh you know, sightseeing. I could be asking you the same thing."

The skater quickly got the tone and notion of Kevin's questioning and reached into his pockets. "Same thing, but since we're here..." He held up a Poke Ball. "I say we get some nighttime battling going!"

Kevin smirked. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." He turned towards Houndoom and motioned with his eyes.

"(I get it. Alright.)" Houndoom walked on ahead and was in front of Kevin, ready for battle.

"Houndoom, huh? Alright, then I choose Manectric!" The skater called out his Manectric, who presented himself in front of Houndoom, showing a dominant glare.

Both Pokémon looked at each other with an equal level of determination and willingness. After a couple seconds of glaring, Houndoom looked back at Kevin.

"(Kevin, let's give it a shot.)" He said.

Kevin held up his left wrist, smirking. "Yeah, I'm ready to try this out."

Far away, his Pokémon didn't pay attention, as they knew Kevin was gonna win anyway.

The skater was caught off guard. "Hm? Hey hold on, isn't that…"

Kevin held up his left wrist. "Yup, and we're gonna use it to win! Now, Houndoom, Mega Evolve!"

Kevin followed the motions that Nazz did and tapped the Key Stone in his Mega Ring, which glinted and emanated light waves. The light waves flailed about and Houndoom's Mega Stone glowed and emanated light waves of its own, which began reaching back and connected to Kevin's Mega Ring.

"I don't believe it. It's actually Mega Evolution." The skater muttered in disbelief.

Houndoom shined the light of Mega Evolution, which also showed his features altering; this included a new tail shape, sharper claws, and the horns on his head began to jut upwards and got some new boney armor as it seems.

When the light exploded, a shockwave rattled the airspace and Manectric barely held his ground. Looking at Mega Houndoom, he now had thicker ridges on his back and gained additional bone-like rings around the base of the tail. The rings on the tail had small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck was longer and curved forward towards the shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there was a large, toothed structure around the neck, which had two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. His horns now pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on the hind legs vanished, and those on his forelegs were broken in the front. His claws were a dark red, and the tip of the tail now split down the middle.

Mega Houndoom howled out, which created a startling ripple in the air and Manectric momentarily got nervous, as did the skater.

Kevin smirked. "This is gonna be so choice! Mega Houndoom, let's show them what extra power can do! Fire Fang!"

Mega Houndoom opened his mouth and his entire mouth lit ablaze, and he then rushed with great Speed at Manectric, quickly appearing in front and biting down on the Electric-Type. Manectric yelped in pain as he was swallowed in a quick burst of fire and tumbled backwards.

"Manectric, are you alright?!" The skater exclaimed. His Manectric grunted and got up. He pointed at Mega Houndoom. "We won't take any more chances! Thunder Fang!"

The Electric-Type's mouth opened and electricity surged as he darted ahead after Mega Houndoom. Mega Houndoom, in return, waited as Manectric advanced and when he got close enough, raised his legs and leaped over Manectric's head and landed behind in a quick pivot, looking back at Manectric with his back turned.

Kevin moved his arm in an arc. "Now we gotcha! Feint Attack!"

Mega Houndoom then vanished in a brief blink of an eye, reappearing as Manectric turned around. Mega Houndoom appeared in front of him and he lowered his horns and arched them up, striking with efficient timing as Manectric turned around to look. The horns struck the chin, which created a rippling shockwave and Manectric was sent vertically spinning and crashed down into the earth, sending dust flying.

"Oh man! What just happened?!" The skater exclaimed.

The dust cleared and Manectric fainted. Mega Houndoom only let out a slight snicker before reverting back to being a regular Houndoom.

Kevin walked up to him and pet his head. "Not too shabby for a first time, eh?"

Houndoom kept a light grin. "(You can say that again.)"

The skater returned Manectric and walked up to Kevin. "Dang, and here I thought slipping while skating would hurt." He gave Kevin the prize money he won and shrugged off the loss by waving at him as he skated onwards. "Later!"

Kevin grinned nonchalantly as he then went back to having his dinner with his Pokémon.

* * *

**Lost Hotel – Jimmy and Sarah**

"Sarah, how'd we get here?"

"Beats the heck out of me, Jimmy."

"Can we go back now? I'm getting the jitters."

Of course Sarah was keeping the lead as Jimmy was behind, clearly startled by the ominous feeling of the Lost Hotel. Fortunately for them they were staying away from as many punks as possible, but made no mistake as they ended up facing a few wild Pokémon around the hotel. They were stuck in the same hotel for a couple hours, and they were trying to find the exit desperately so that they could find Dendemille Town and find a Pokémon Center, although it was already dark.

Sarah looked around but didn't find much luck with an exit. "Honestly, is there even a stupid map in this place?" She then noticed a purple light behind that felt warm. "Okay Jimmy, are you using your Delphox as a guide now?" She didn't sound at all impressed.

"Um, Sarah? Delphox is in his Poke Ball." Jimmy noted, feeling the warmth from behind as well.

"Huh, then what's with the-"

She turned around with Jimmy in unison, facing the opposite direction and looked at Jimmy's feet. There, they saw a candle-like Pokémon with a purple flame atop her head. Her body and two stubby arms were white wax. The folded, melted wax laid over her right eye, and left only the bright yellow left eye visible. She had a small smile under a protruding upper lip.

The small candle-like creature tilted her head in curiosity. "(Hello?)" She asked innocently.

Sarah pointed at her. "Jimmy, look!"

"What do you think it is, Sarah?" Jimmy asked. He pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed the living creature.

_"Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it."_

Jimmy looked back down at the Litwick and saw how she tilted her head again, but wasn't gonna take changes. He quickly jerked back and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Don't worry Sarah, I won't let us be candle food!"

"(Candle food?)" Litwick asked. "(Uh, wait. You got the wrong-)"

"Go, my trusted Escavalier!" Jimmy threw his Poke Ball, and out appeared his Escavalier.

The Bug and Steel-Type saw his adversary and turned back towards Jimmy. "(…a candle, really?)"

Jimmy looked excited. "Look Sarah, he's looking at me with great expectations!"

Sarah and Escavalier rolled their eyes, annoyed greatly by Jimmy's one-sided bond with Escavalier, but the Cavalry Pokémon chose to let it slide so as to gain experience.

"Use Iron Head!" Jimmy shouted.

The red top on Escavalier turned into solid iron and he tilted his head down. He darted in towards Litwick and crashed into her with great force. The Ghost and Fire-Type felt the Steel-Type's raw power and shot back and landed on her back with a thud.

"(I'm okay!)" She hurriedly got back to her underside, though that attack's strength did leave her dazed for a few moments.

"Oh goody! That was amazing as ever Escavalier! That Iron Head was just what we needed!" Jimmy happily cheered.

Escavalier turned around angrily. "(Will you just shut up with all the praising already?! You're making me wanna drive my lances into _you _next!)"

Litwick blinked. "(Okay then, it's my turn…I guess.)" She tilted her head down and the purple flame on her head began to swirl a blue flame. "(Take Inferno!)"

She unleashed a powerful stream of blue fire with such intensity that everything got hot as it passed on ahead.

Immediately, Jimmy panicked. "AH! Dodge it!" He shouted.

Escavalier was reluctant since he was never the one to back down from a challenge as simple as an attack, but the sheer force of the attack as it traveled was very troublesome, and so he shifted right and dodged Inferno.

"Great job! I knew you could dodge it!" Jimmy shouted. "Now, Headbutt!"

Escavalier growled heavily and was more than peeved by Jimmy, but seeing as how he was given an order, he charged onwards and rammed his head into Litwick, but the latter didn't even get hurt, and Escavalier was shocked when he found himself fazing through Litwick.

"What? Litwick's a Ghost-Type?" Sarah exclaimed. Realization then dawned upon her. "Oh no. Jimmy!"

Escavalier turned around to face Litwick, but he turned around to only see an incoming Inferno attack that originated from his target. Litwick's Inferno closed in and Escavalier looked at the startled look on Jimmy's face, expecting him to call for a dodge, but Jimmy was too in shock.

Mentally as he was swallowed by Inferno, he fumed. _'(It's official. I hate that guy!)'_

Escavalier was swallowed in blue flames that burned with such pure intensity, and Jimmy squealed and quivered as his favorite Pokémon was caught in the attack. Finally, he shouted. "ESCAVALIER!" He looked on at the scene as the flames dimmed, and revealed Escavalier to have fainted from the Fire-Type move.

Jimmy dropped to his knees as he returned Escavalier. "I'm so sorry Escavalier! I'll do my best for now on!"

Litwick turned around to face Jimmy. "(Oh, uh…sorry about that.)"

Sarah raised a brow. "Is it me or is that little candle less than a little bad than what the device intended it to be?"

After a sniffle, Jimmy held up another Poke Ball. "Okay! This time I'll be serious! Get'em Lanturn!"

Jimmy's Lanturn then appeared out on the tiled floor, and he looked ready to battle. "(Okay Jimmy, let's give it the best that we can…)" He was stopped when he saw the same look that Litwick gave him. It wasn't bad by any means, but just like his, hers was pleasant, as if she was innocent.

"(Uh, do I have to battle some more?)" She asked, almost as clueless as a child.

Lanturn didn't want to feel like a bad guy, and so he figured he might as well try to help in Jimmy capturing her. He turned around towards Jimmy. "(Hey, Jimmy.)"

Jimmy looked down at Lanturn. "Hm?"

"What's he saying?" Sarah asked.

Lanturn nudged his head towards her. "(Let's take her along with us! Huh?)" Of course the question surprised Litwick as well, but she swallowed and looked ready to fight.

Jimmy tapped his chin and hummed in suspicion. "Hmmm." He looked back at the Litwick and then took up an intrigued face. "Hm, if that Litwick was strong enough to beat the coolest Pokémon ever, then we can train it as well! What do you say?"

Lanturn nodded happily in agreement.

Sarah shook her head. "Give me and that bug a break."

Jimmy pointed ahead. "Use Signal Beam!" Lanturn jumped up and the light on his head fired a streaky pink beam with blue shapes all around at Litwick. Litwick braced herself and she was struck by the Bug-Type move, engulfed in a pink explosion that rattled the ground.

Litwick was seen sailing backwards and fell on her back. She was seen fairly dizzy as she arose to her feet and Lanturn didn't make any moves as he watched Litwick sway back and forth, meaning she was inflicted with the confused condition.

"(M'I os yzzid~.)" She swayed repeatedly and wobbled off to one direction and groaned.

With the opportunity at hand, Jimmy pulled out the last Poke Ball he had on hand. He aimed it at the dizzy Litwick and threw it. "Go!"

The ball hit Litwick's front, and the Ghost and Fire-Type went inside. The capsule closed shut and plopped to the ground. The ball rattled and Lanturn waited patiently for the ball to cease. Finally, the ball stopped rattling and made a 'Ding!' sound.

"Bingo! We caught a Litwick!" Jimmy cheered. Laturn happily cheered as well by smiling happily and watched the Poke Ball vanish. Jimmy and Lanturn both figured that it was transferred to the PC, as was Sarah's Liepard from earlier.

Sarah didn't bother commenting as she turned around with a half-smile. "Okay Jimmy, if you're done celebrating with Lanturn, can we get moving?"

Jimmy snapped out of his surprise. "Oh! Good idea! Return Lanturn!" Jimmy then held up Lanturn and the Light Pokémon went back into his Poke Ball. The two went on ahead through the Lost Hotel with Jimmy in tow and Sarah walking along, soon seeing a light up ahead close to a staircase, bringing them to the surface at long last.

* * *

**The next morning, with the Eds**

Couriway Town was probably one of the most beautiful towns the Eds have seen so far. Everything about the town itself was tranquil and serene. It even made Ambrette Town and Cyllage City look like Shellder compared to the mighty Cloyster that was Couriway Town. The railway that was atop of the town reached over to a high hill point, which was at the base of a majestic waterfall with endless streams of water flowing down in all directions and making currents that traveled through the town.

Inside the Pokémon Center, the Eds had just exited their rooms and Double D shut the door behind them. Eddy yawned loudly as he lazily made way for the lounge section, where he and Ed both got out some saved Chunky Puffs.

Double D came back from delivering the key back to Nurse Joy and yawned. "Pardon me." He excused himself. He proceeded to having his share of Chunky Puffs with cereal bowls and milk, with spoons provided of course, and indulged in some fruit he had.

"I must say, the waterfalls at night were riveting." Double D amused before eating a banana.

Eddy swallowed a bunch of Chunky Puffs before talking. "Man, after this journey's done, I think I'll make this spot one heck of a vacation for me! Maybe set up my bachelor's pad here."

"The Bahamas are two legs short of a whole turkey." Ed stated, dipping with his spoon. "I like my chicken with gravy."

Though the message still got across, and Eddy responded. "See, even Ed here knows where it's at."

Double D wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, I suppose we can take part of today to relax. We have been dragging our heels throughout these past couple of weeks, it's best to take in _some_ sites."

Nearby, their Pokémon were indulged in their own breakfast, and they were pretty worn out as well.

Scolipede was left completely captivated when she saw the falls last night. "(That sparkling water was so pretty.)"

"(Oh yeah, you were so~ mesmerized.)" Drapion teased, earning a hiss from Scolipede. "(Hey I'm speaking the truth, aren't I?)"

Delphox intervened. "(Well personal interests aside, I do believe a nice sightsee is what the group should enjoy.)"

"(I concur full-heartily.)" Alakazam stated. "(According to what I understand, everyone has been suffering quite a bit of fatigue. I say that after the Team Flare incident, and the fact that our Trainers overslept yesterday, we should divert our attention to a more natural scene.)"

Charizard turned towards him. "(Whatever you said, I wouldn't mind. I could use some downtime after breathing fire to no end.)"

Chesnaught fell over, drowsy after his breakfast. (Ahhh, comfy.)" He scratched his belly and looked knocked out, earning a chuckle from a few of the others.

Greninja shrugged. "(And the big guy speaks the truth.)"

Snorlax, still awake, looked down at the group. "(I would like to try some tasty stuff all around here.)"

Durant kept his mouth to his plate. "(Sure, might as well relax.)"

Aurorus smiled at everyone. "(Then I guess enjoying the beauty of Couriway Town should be a real treat!)"

Talonflame nodded. "(Oh yeah. It's better to spread my wings to catch a nice breeze.)"

"(I've always wanted to witness a place such as this. It reminds me of when I always looked out from Route 8 out at sea.)" Malamar said.

After eating their nutritious breakfast, the Eds returned their Pokémon and they made way outside the Pokémon Center. There, they saw a beautiful blue sky that was beginning to glisten with the sun peaking over the waterfall high up.

Ed stretched. "Ahhh, I could sleep all century."

"You and me both pal." Eddy said. "Let's check out those falls!"

Double D pulled out the Town Map he had and a zoomed in image of Couriway Town was on the screen. "Well Eddy, Couriway Town has a few locations that are worth venturing to. There's the falls especially, and of course the railway."

"Well, where do we begin?" Eddy asked.

"Well…"

"Hello!" The Eds stopped talking and they heard a familiar voice calling out from ahead. The voice was all too familiar.

Ed turned and pointed at an incoming person. "Guys, it's that Professor Sicklymore!"

Eddy and Double D both turned to find Professor Sycamore walking towards him, and he looked all the more happy.

"Ed, he's Professor Sycamore." Double D said with a smile as he was glad to see the Professor after a long time.

Professor Sycamore stood in front of the Eds with a smile on his face.

Eddy smiled. "Howdy do, Professor?"

"Ah, you three. I see you're still alive and well." The Professor said. His expression softened into a more mournful one. "On behalf of what happened the other day, I'm sorry for Lysnadre's actions…I'm really sorry for the trouble he's caused all over Kalos."

Double D let it slide. "Oh don't be so modest, Professor. You're not entitled to any blame that was appropriately put on Lysandre."

Professor Sycamore lightened up some. "Perhaps, but he and I never necessarily saw eye-to-eye with a beautiful world." The Professor turned his back and looked out at the scenery ahead, disregarding the few stares by the population.

"Lysandre was certainly someone worth praising, but his methods were reprehensible…who knows? Maybe the population of humans and Pokémon will grow to the point where everything is scarce. Who knows, but maybe if all get along one day…" He caught himself and he looked down at the ground, still smiling. "But we'll manage in any way possible, just like you all have."

"You got that right." Eddy remarked.

Professor Sycamore turned around towards them. "But enough of that, am I right?" He stated, steering the conversation to a more lighthearted note. "As for you three, your parents are very much proud as to how you have already acquired 7 badges each. That's quite impressive."

"Thank you for your praise." Double D said.

"So Professor, why come here all of a sudden? Is it just to tell us that we're doing a good job?" Eddy asked.

"Or to take us out for some pepperoni pizza?" Ed asked, disregarding how he had breakfast ten minutes ago.

Professor Sycamore chuckles. "Not exactly. Call it coincidence." He looked at the waterfalls. "I actually came here to relax briefly; there might also be a few Mega Stones still unseen that could be vital for my research."

"No foolin'?" Eddy asked.

"Really. But since you three are here, and taking a better look at you all, you've all matured exponentially. I could tell that you three had something special, and the ability to work as one, to learn to open to new attributes, and to embrace the thrill of adventure; that's what makes the experienced Pokémon Trainers that you've become today."

Double D nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more."

Professor Sycamore then looked at the three individually and gave a more confident tone. "Now, Ed, Double D, Eddy, I want you to take everything you and your Pokémon have learned up to now…and come at me with everything you got!"

Eddy's eyes opened wide. "Wait, hold up! You're saying that you want us in another Triple Battle as before?!"

Professor Sycamore smiled wider. "Yes."

"Well this most certainly is a surprise, but we'll be happy to accept." Double D stated.

"Yeah no kidding! We got this whole Triple Battle thing down; besides, I wouldn't mind a few easy battles to get my blood pumping." Eddy nonchalantly implied.

"Ah, just like the good ol' days." Ed stated.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

The Eds followed Professor Sycamore to an open area in the middle of town, not too far from his helicopter. A large fraction of the population gathered around to witness this 'historic' battle.

Standing in the center of the large crowd, Double D momentarily got cold feet. "Stay calm Eddward, they're just spectators. They're just spectators."

Eddy raised his hands in the air. "Welcome! Feast your eyes on the glory that awaits! Prepare to bask in our glory!"

Ed raised fist high into the air. "All hail the Eds! Make us have staves and crowns!"

Professor Sycamore kept his confidence. "So, shall we begin?" He held up three Poke Balls and threw them. Out came Pokémon that caught the Eds' attention.

Out came Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. The final evolved forms of the Kanto Starters that they had on hand.

Double D was more than shocked. "It seems that Professor Sycamore isn't holding back one bit." He then lightly chuckled. "Boy this brings back that memory."

"Heck yeah it does, and you know what?" Eddy enlarged a Poke Ball while smirking. "I think I know who I'm gonna choose."

Ed enlarged his Poke Ball. "And so round 2 begins, with extra spice!"

Double D enlarged his Poke Ball. "Well, it feels like when we had our first Triple Battle back at the lab. Shall we make this an obligation?"

"Couldn't agree more, sockhead! Time to fight Starters with Starters! Greninja, let's go!"

"Delphox, let's go!"

"Beckon to my call, Chesnaught!"

All three of the Eds' Starters appeared out in front and looked at their surroundings quickly, disregarding the crowd and seeing as how they were facing copies of the Kanto Starters.

"(Gee, this sure takes us back. What do you say, for old time's sake?)" Greninja asked.

"(I agree. This reminds me of our first Triple Battle. Boy how we've matured.)" Delphox reminisced.

"(I shall lay waste to the Charizard as before, and with the help of my friends!)" Chesnaught stated.

Venusaur spread his legs out and the large leaves rustled. "(A three-way fight. This'll be fun.)"

"(Tch, this won't take long at all. Especially with the giant nutcase.)" Charizard stated.

"(Why thank you.)" Chesnaught replied.

"(We'll do our best as ever, I suppose.)" Blastoise remarked.

Professor Sycamore couldn't help but lightly chuckle. "My, I wouldn't be surprised if the matchups were as before." His assistant made way through the ground and she stood of to the side.

"The battle between the Eds and Professor Sycamore will now begin. This will be a Triple Battle, and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. Let the match begin!" She proclaimed.

Eddy didn't waste a single second as he made the first move. "We got the Venusaur! Greninja, Extrasensory!" In no time, his Greninja responded by having his eyes glow gold and shoot a rainbow and gold beam at Venusaur. The attack hit its mark and the large creature skidded backwards before stopping.

Venusaur shook his head and looked back at Greninja. "(That was smarts.)"

Greninja smirked. "(I've heard that one before.)"

"Venusaur, Synthesis!" Professor Sycamore called out. The flower on his back glowed a bright green and the rest of his body shined, gathering sunlight and recovering energy. When the light faded, he looked much better. "Charizard, Wing Attack! Blastoise, Aqua Tail!" Charizard's wings then glowed and he went flying in towards Chesnaught, as to where Blastoise's tail created a cyclone of water and pivoted, thus shooting it at Delphox.

"Chesnaught, protect yourself with Spiky Shield!" Ed announced.

"Delphox, dodge and use Will-O-Wisp!" Double D commanded.

Both Pokémon followed their orders and Chesnaught put his forearms up, making a green shield with green spikes protruding out. Charizard struck the shield, but failed to penetrate it and felt his wings sting from Spiky Shield, causing him to reel back with a grunt.

Delphox swiftly dodged right, evading the cyclone of water and pointed his wand out, which created a blue, hot pink, and pink flame at the tip. With one swing, Delphox sent the ghostly fire at Blastoise, engulfing him in a quick blaze before it disappeared.

"Chesnaught, Body Slam the Charizard to a flattened pancake!" Ed shouted. Of course Chesnaught used Charizard's recoil to his advantage and jumped into the air. He crashed down onto the Fire and Flying-Type, making the ground shake as dust blew. Chesnaught then got up and so did Charizard, but the flaming adversary grunted as he was covered in yellow sparks, indicating a paralysis.

Eddy extended his arm out. "We got'em right where we want'em! Greninja, Water Pulse!"

"Chesnaught, fire the Seed Bomb!"

"Delphox, use Psychic!"

The individual Pokémon fired their respective attacks, and the moves went beaming away towards their intended targets. Professor Sycamore wasn't keen per se, but he knows what he's doing.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance! Charizard, Flame Burst! Blastoise, Water Pulse!" Venusaur followed the command and fired multiple shining pink petals at the incoming Water Pulse. The Grass-Type move began to overpower Water Pulse, making it shred up into droplets and Greninja's eyes widened before he was swallowed up and sent soaring by the attack, crashing into the ground. Charizard sent a sphere of fire that crashed into the endless array of incoming seeds, but neither attack gave up and both were cancelled out. Blastoise was forced back by a shockwave created by Psychic and thudded on his back, but he quickly flipped back up and created a blue sphere in front and fired it at Delphox, swallowing him in an aquatic explosion and the Fire and Psychic-Type skidded backwards and grunted.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Professor Sycamore shouted, and Charizard let loose a stronger stream of fire that engulfed Chesnaught, making him scream through the burning attack and he skidded on his spiky before flipping over onto his front.

"(Guys, I think we are needing to maneuver.)" Chesnaught said bluntly as he opened his eyes.

Greninja arose to his feet and grunted. "(Yeah, I hear ya pal.)"

Delphox grunted as he shook himself to rid of any water remnants. "(Well this certainly is a change from last time. I think we're done warming up.)"

"Enough playing around! Time to get serious! Ed! Double D!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Roger!" Ed shouted.

"Very well. Let's show Professor Sycamore just how much we've improved since Lumiose City." Double D stated.

"The let's try this!" Eddy extended his arm out. "Greninja, Extrasensory!" Greninja's eyes glowed gold and a rainbow beam shot at Venusaur, striking him head on in the head and causing him to skid back once again. Venusaur shook it off and grunted.

"(Let's see you smirk after this!)" Due to Petal Dance being a consecutive attack, the move went beaming away towards Greninja, who didn't at all move.

"Chesnaught, defend with Spiky Shield!" Ed shouted. Chesnaught zoomed in the way and he pulled up a round green shield with spikes. The brutal Grass-Type move was completely useless as Chesnaught's defenses neutralized the attack. When Petal Dance stopped, Venusaur grunted before he suddenly felt a little dizzy and fatigued.

Professor Sycamore looked shocked. "Oh my, confusion after Petal Dance? Charizard, cover Venusaur with Flamethrower! Blastoise, Water Pulse!" Both respective Pokémon fired their attacks; one aimed for Chesnaught, and one aimed for Delphox.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Not so fast! Greninja, Water Pulse!" Greninja jumped over Chesnaught and fired a Water Pulse in midair and yelled as he threw it with one hand, sending the attack through the Flamethrower and towards Charizard. The Flame Pokmon stopped Flamethrower and tried maneuvering out of the way, but paralysis came in and yellow sparks engulfed his body, making him stuck.

"(This isn't good! No!)" Charizard screamed as Water Pulse struck him, causing an explosion that made a wave of water that sprinkled all over the ground. When the water subsided, Greninja smirked as Charizard had fainted.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner!" The assistant called out.

"Hoorah!" Ed cheered.

Blastoise's Water Pulse continued making way towards Delphox, but the Fox Pokémon made no attempt at moving as he had confidence.

"Delphox, Psychic and turn it around!" Double D commanded. The Fire and Psychic-Type then pointed the wand at the blue sphere and it was outlined in light blue. The attack stopped when it was only a few feet in front of Delphox before it was then repelled back from where it came from.

"(Oh no! With Psychic's maneuverability-!)" Blastoise's eyes widened as he was then engulfed in flames from his burn condition, and he gawked as he was swallowed by a blue explosion with light blue added into it.

The attack subsided, and Delphox stood strong as Blastoise was seen falling forward and fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner!" The assistant announced.

Eddy smirked. "That's showing them! Nice job, sockhead!"

"Thank you, Eddy. Now there's only one left. Shall we?" The brains of the Eds and Delphox turned towards the confused Venusaur, who could only mumble repeatedly as his head swayed all around.

The three Starters converged onto the Grass and Poison-Type, astounding Professor Sycamore and making him smile. _'How interesting. Instead of individual targets, they teamed up. They've really grown since their first Triple Battle.' _He moved his arm in an arc.

"Venusaur, try Petal Blizzard!" He shouted. Venusaur swayed some more before his legs spread apart and he let loose a vicious storm of pink petals that extended outwards, expanding and closing in on the three Starters.

"Greninja, take cover behind Chesnaught!" Eddy shouted, and Greninja jumped behind Chesnaught.

"Delphox, Flamethrower!" Double D exclaimed. Delphox rushed in beside Chesnaught and extended the wand out, unleashing a vicious stream of fire at the pink petals ahead, driving the attack away.

"Seed Bomb and eradicate the field of pink!" Ed shouted. Chesnaught huffed out and then expelled a relentless bombardment of seeds that bombarded the area close to the Flamethrower, and the Petal Blizzard subsided and no one was harmed.

"Nice work guys, now it's my turn!" Eddy shouted. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"(Mind if I borrow ya for a sec, wood for brains?)" Greninja quickly used Chesnaught's back as a stepping stone and made a gigantic leap overhead. He made several compressed stars of water and shot all five of them down at Venusaur. The compressed stars made their mark and Venusaur was caught in a small light blue burst of energy before skidding backwards to a halt. Unfortunately, that 5-strike move shook Venusaur awake from his confusion.

"(Now you've made me peeved.)" He warned at a descending Greninja.

"Use Petal Dance on Greninja!" Professor Sycamore shouted. Venusaur then spread his legs out again and fired a vicious spinning cyclone of pink petals at Greninja above.

Double D hurriedly pointed at the flowing Petal Dance. "Delphox, Flamethrower!"

"(Hang on Greninja!)" Delphox aimed his wand and fired a stream of fire at the ongoing attack. Flamethrower met Petal Dance and the Fire-Type move completely intercepted the move, allowing for Greninja to fall freely to the ground without worries.

Greninja crossed his arms. "(Nice job.)" He turned towards Chesnaught. "(Alright big guy, you got this.)"

Chesnaught clenched his fists and started running ahead. "(Time for the big finale!)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Go forth and use Wood Hammer!"

Chesanught ran ahead with light green energy forming a stump shape on his right arm. The Grass and Fighting-Type charged with a battlecry and Venusaur had just finished with Petal Dance, which left him vulnerable.

"(I shall bring the mighty hammer of justice down onto you!)" Chesnaught brought the Wood Hammer down on Venusaur's head, causing the bulky creature to crash and create a large crater in the ground and tons of little pebbles flew. The whole audience was left shuddering at the strong attack and felt their bones shiver. The debris and dust settled, and Chesnaught stood like a mighty warrior with one foot on Venusaur's head, despite feeling a strong recoil from Wood Hammer.

"(And we have conquered Mt. Sycamore once again!)" Chesnaught declared.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Chesnaught is the winner! The victory goes to the Eds!" The assistant announced.

The whole population clapped in applause for the Eds, as they cheered for themselves and their Pokémon. Clapping went about and then dialed down to where the Eds high fived the other.

"Now that's how you win a battle!" Eddy remarked. The Pokémon also felt proud of this little victory.

"(Nice job there, pal.)" Greninja commented with a pat on the back.

"(Chesnaught, you and us in general have done marvelous. Great work!)" Delphox remarked.

Greninja then rolled his eyes. "(Thank god he didn't doze off.)"

Chesnaught waved it off. "(Naw, I'm not at all sleepy…though *yawn* I could use a nap.)" Chesnaught then fell over with a sappy smile as he was instantly out like a light.

Delphox looked at Greninja. "(Well, uh…I guess that last attack drained a lot of out him.)" He said nervously.

Greninja shook his head and sighed.

Professor Sycamore sighed with a proud smile on his face. He was honestly expecting something like this, and he was glad it turned out just as he had hoped. The Starters they've been traveling with adapted so well; they were exceptional the first time, but this time they were more in sync. He began to walk up to them.

Ed hugged Eddy and Double D tightly. "We are the ultimate Pokémon fighters!"

Eddy tried squeezing his way out. "Great Ed, can you let go now?"

"Well this battle was quite appealing in its own way?" Double D stated, disregarding Ed making him lose oxygen.

"You three." Professor Sycamore stated, getting their attention and having Ed drop his pals, who quickly got up. "You were very exceptional. Well done indeed." He turned around to look at the Pokémon, who looked at Professor Sycamore, including Chesnaught, who jerked back awake with a loud snort.

"You three and your Pokémon symbolize one another perfectly. You've established amazing bonds that are embedded into your Pokémon, which is why they take after you. That's how you all became so genuinely strong and capable Trainers."

"Thank you for your comments, Professor Sycamore." Double D smiled.

"You three have found great strength, and whether you're right or not, you truly love your Pokémon, and vice versa."

"(Then I'll be expecting some sweets from all of ya when Valentine's Day comes around.)" Greninja joked.

"(Oh brother.)" Delphox sighed.

Eddy grinned at the Professor's words. He put an arm over his pals' shoulders. "Well we couldn't have kicked butt without the other, am I right, guys?"

Professor Sycamore then watched the Eds return their Starters with all six smiling and the crowd began to disperse, save a few who were still in shock from seeing the Professor Battle.

"And it appears that this is quite the meeting indeed." He noted.

"What does that mean?" Ed asked.

Professor Sycamore's grin softened. "…with the progress you are making, and how you have seven badges, this may be our last coincidental meeting."

The Eds' eyes all nearly bulged out of their sockets in sheer shock.

"Wait, what?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Just what are you implying, Professor?" Double D asked.

The Professor put his arms behind him. "The next time I meet you, it'll be at the Pokémon League. You three take your time in preparing, it's a very tough road to get to, and a tough place to be in." He turned around. "But before you get there, cross Route 19 and win the final badge at Snowbelle City."

Eddy grinned. "Can do."

Professor Sycamore and his assistant then began walking back to the helicopter some ways away. He looked behind at the Eds once more before hopping on in. "You be safe on the last leg of your travels!" He shouted through the turbines.

The Eds all waved back at Professor Sycamore as he was then flown away and off on his helicopter. They all watched as the transportation was out of sight and they turned back towards the other.

"So, what now guys?" Ed asked.

Eddy put his hands into his pockets. "Beats me. Let's just chill for a bit. C'mon, the scenery and waterfall can't get better than this, right?"

Double D looked up at the high, flowing waterfall streaming all around. There was nothing like this back in the cul-de-sac, so this was worth it. "Yes, let's relax a bit shall we?"

"I wish I brought my camera." Ed remarked.

Eddy stretched his arm over his head as the sun began to rise some more over the waterfall, making the water glisten with a little rainbow effect. Double D took in a deep breath of fresh air, and Ed hunched forward, reaching into his pocket to get some buttered toast.

"Well, let's just cruise on along." Eddy led the group through the little town as they went exploring, and as they passed the stream over a little bridge, the reflections in the water down below reflected their smiles and content with how they have progressed.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Water Shuriken, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Aurora Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Wood Hammer, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Sliggoo (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Body Slam

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Fraxure (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Slash, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Acid, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Double Hit, Whirlpool

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Vibrava (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Aerial Ace

-Miltank

Lv: 45

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 42

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Slash, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Pikachu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roselia (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 43

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Odor Sleuth, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 43

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 46

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, Headbutt, Slash, Iron Defense

-Litwick (Female) -PC-

Lv: 38

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Imprison, Hex, Memento, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Smack Down, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 40

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 41

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Poison Tail, Crunch

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Claw, Slash

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 42

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Struggle Bug, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Protect

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 36

Ability: Limber

Moves: Fake Out, Hone Claws, Assurance, Slash

* * *

**Here's another update for you guys. Figured I would add the battle that you would do in the game. Looking back at it, this story had progressed extremely far since chapter 6, and making this chapter would bring back that memory. Was I right about the nostalgia or not?**

**If you guys took notice, there's a new cover that I made for this story. It's not perfect, but it'll be temporary until I can make a better one.**

**I have a feeling that at least one of you will mention this in the reviews, so I'll just get this out of the way. You guys heard of the new Gen 7 Pokémon, but they won't be showing in this story. They **_**might**_** in the sequel, but I don't make promises. Since the new games coming out during the holidays, I want to finish this story before that happens, and I will. **

**Nazz and Rolf will have some screen time next chapter, as well as the new Pokémon, don't worry. It's still hard to keep track of them all, that's why I made the wiki for it in the first place.**

**Speaking of which, if you haven't seen it, please check out the **_**EDventures in Kalos Wikia**_**. Could really appreciate the attention, supports, and comments. If you need help getting there, let me know, otherwise simply type it into your browser. Thanks.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter guys!**

* * *

**Next Time: Unpredictable**


	50. Unpredictable

Chapter 50 – Unpredictable

**Here's the 50****th**** chapter guys! Hope you all love it as always!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds arrive in Couriway Town and meet up with Professor Sycamore, who tells them of their great progress and engage in another Triple Battle as before; this time using fully evolved Starters. The Eds and their Starters came out on top and the Professor gives them his regards before setting off again. Kevin found the Houndoominite and had Houndoom Mega Evolve into Mega Houndoom in a brief battle. Jimmy captures a Litwick in the Lost Hotel, also getting a cold shoulder from Escavalier.

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Unpredictable**

The Eds were seen traveling through the region of Kalos known as Grand Vallee Way, as Double D would say, but to most it was Route 19. The entire scenery before them was an ever expansive valley, where there was swamp water down below, and far off in the distance they saw a very huge bridge.

"Oh geez! Check it out!" Eddy commented, amazed by the scenery before him.

"I wish I brought my camera." Ed commented.

Double D peered out ahead. "M-My, I've never seen a valley quite like this. It's just as the sign described!"

Eddy smirked. "Well of course it does! And guess what? We get to test out these new gizmos!"

Of course Eddy meant the new TMs they got back in Couriway Town by means of exploration. From before, they took half of their day taking in the sites, and of course they traveled some ways and Ed met a sweet old lady that was kind enough to give him the TM for U-Turn. And Eddy found a TM for Scald close by. They met up eventually, where they found a few more items handy, which also involved Charcoal, Miracle Seed, and Mystic Water.

Double D smiled at the memory. "Boy, the joy of items is certainly a treat! Why I was satisfied to have given Delphox that Charcoal."

Eddy crossed his arms and looked back at the valley. "Yup, Greninja sure seemed glad when I gave him that mystical droplet thing."

"It's called a Mystic Water, Eddy. An item that increases the damage of a Water-Type move." Double D reminded him. "And Ed equipped his Chesnaught with that Miracle Seed that helped enhanced his Grass-Type potential."

Ed smiled. "Chesnaught was glad to have gotten a prize."

Just then, a droplet fell on Eddy's head. The shortest of the three looked up and realized that the sun wasn't out like before, and dark clouds obscured the sky. Another drop fell on Ed's nose, and then another one, and followed by a few more, until a light rain began to come down.

"Oh great, not rain again!" Eddy shouted. "First the sun, and now rain?"

Double D looked at his pals. "Well I'm afraid that valleys such as these do tend to accumulate a copious of rain before the clouds head over a mountain pass. We'd best make way so that we can find shelter."

Eddy was more than a little reluctant, but he remembered the last time it rained. He put his bag over his head as a use of some umbrella and began walking with his pals. "Let's just make it to that bridge and see where that takes us."

"On the road again, e-aye-e-aye-oh!" Ed chanted as he followed his pals.

The rain dropped down at a steady pace and the three were seen in purple flowers. They made way through them, but Eddy was caught in the sights of a wild Pokémon. They got on guard as a wild Carnivine appeared and glared expectantly at Eddy, much like a predator and prey relationship.

Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball as the rain began to splatter on his head. "How about you eye where you're gonna be creamed, plant!" Eddy threw his Poke Ball. "Drapion, go!"

Eddy's Poke Ball opened, and out came his Ogre Scorpion Pokémon. Drapion snipped his pincers at Carnivine as the Grass-Type levitated above the purple flowers. "(Looks like you were gonna wilt there. Good this this rain is here otherwise I'd be the one to make you a washout.)" He provoked.

The Flycatcher Pokémon looked agitated as its giant mouth opened and the teeth glowed and elongated. It went in to use Crunch.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Use Crunch!" Drapion responded by having his teeth glow and elongate. Both Drapion and Carnivine closed the distance and bit down hard on the other. Carnivine bit down on Drapion's right side while Drapion bit on Carnivine's right arm. The sharp teeth hardly fazed Drapion, but Carnivine winced as it felt Crunch. The Grass-Type was forced to jerk back from the pain and receive a lot of damage while Drapion advanced without even a scratch.

"(Tch, sure bites for you.)" Drapion added a pun for an insult to injury, literally.

Eddy extended his arm out. "That's showing that overgrown garden plant! Now use Poison Fang!"

Drapion's white protrusions on either side glowed a venomous purple and he opened his mouth again and bit down on Carnivine head. The Grass-Type had no chance as the venom touched its head and created an explosion of purple that rapidly dispersed, revealing Carnivine shooting backwards with its mouth hung wide open. It fell into the purple flowers in unconsciousness and disappeared into the unknown.

Eddy gave Drapion a pat on the back. "Now that's how it's done. Good work!"

Drapion thought little of the battle, but was glad of Eddy's praise. "(Could've done more, but still got some Exp.)" He was then returned to his Poke Ball and put back into Eddy's pocket.

"Well now, let's get back to traveling, shall we?" Double D's remark led the group onwards through the purple flowers again. It wasn't until a few moments later that they had yet another encounter.

This time, a wild Weepinbell was before them, and it looked idly at Double D as the brains of the Eds made an obligation to take this to his advantage.

"Eddy, Ed, allow me to handle this one. I'll be quick." He assured as he pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Fine, just get on with it." Eddy waved off, and Ed waved at Double D as good luck.

Double D then threw his Poke Ball. "Scolipede, I request your assistance!"

Out came Scolipede, and the Megapede Pokémon looked hype, and aggressive, for battle. Her antennae wrung as she hissed at Weepinbell, but primarily the weather as well. "(Gah! Rain? Fine, let's just make this quick.)"

Of course she was always picky with weather and terrain, but since it was rain, it didn't bother her too much.

"Commence with Screech!" Double D shouted. Scolipede's antennae shook rapidly as red shockwaves rippled outwards, and a high-pitched sound echoed and Weepinbell used its leaves to cover up from the annoying sound. Its body was coated in a thick blue aura, signaling its Defense sharply dropping.

After Screech subsided, Weepinbell shook its body and got back to being focused. It fired Razor Leaf, sending multiple spinning leaves at Scolipede. The Bug and Poison-Type took the entire attack, and the leaves clashed into her body, but not even close to fazing her. She hardly even looked harmed at all.

Double D extended his arm out. "Please use Steamroller!"

Scolipede curled up her body and was outlined in white. She began to spin rapidly like when she used to know Rollout and the Steamroller went rolling into Weepinbell. The Flycatcher Pokémon was sent soaring and spiraling through the air in a helpless manner and Scolipede didn't bother looking back to watch Weepinbell fall onto the ground, unconscious and vanished.

Double D smiled. "Well done, Scolipede."

Scolipede looked back to Double D and lightened up to her trainer. "(Same to you.)" She was then returned to her Poke Ball and stashed away into Double D's pocket.

Ed smiled as he was very impressed. "Aw, ain't that so sweet?"

"Sure, if you mean the large weed getting knocked out, then yeah." Eddy commented.

Ed then took the lead. "Come on guys! Let's high-ho through the valley-o!" He led the charge as they all followed behind. Through the purple flowers they continued, with Double D in tow due to being cautious of wet plant-life.

They all made way and Ed was hanging his mouth open as he ran, collecting water in his mouth and swallowing it entirely, a massive gulp echoing all about.

"Geez Ed, ever thought of yourself as a bottomless pit?" Eddy questioned as he ran behind.

They all stopped just before the section of purple was clear, and they all stood in front of a wild Pokémon that blocked their way. Coincidentally, it was none other than a wild Sliggoo, similar to what Ed had on hand.

Ed looked intrigued. "Hey guys, look! Another gelatinous snail like mine!" Ed pulled out a Poke Ball as the rain poured down some more. "I Sliggoo as well, therefore we must! Go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out appeared Ed's Dragon-Type, Sliggoo. She looked pretty content and ready as she looked at the wild Sliggoo before her.

"(I'm ready when you are!)" Sliggoo enthusiastically announced, happy to be battling alongside Ed again.

Ed pointed ahead. "We shall attack the wild duplicate with Dragon Pulse!" He announced. Sliggoo responded by opening her mouth and energy converged to her mouth, where a multicolored dragon-shaped beam was shot and charged at the wild Sliggoo. The attack's head chomped down on the wild Sliggoo, creating an explosion that made smoke rise. The rain quickly dispatched the smoke, revealing the wild Sliggoo having a few scratches on hand.

The wild Sliggoo shook itself and looked at Ed's Sliggoo more seriously. It opened its mouth and multicolored energy converged.

Sliggoo looked surprised. "(So it can use Dragon Pulse too?! Hurry, Ed!)" She exclaimed.

Ed pointed ahead. "Sliggoo! Dragon Pulse!"

The wild Sliggoo then fired a multicolored, dragon-shaped beam towards Ed's Sliggoo. In return, she opened her mouth and energy quickly converged. She then let loose another Dragon Pulse. Both attacks opened their mouths and collided into the other, creating a large, multicolored explosion that expanded and sent strong winds about, making Eddy almost lose footing while Double D held onto his hat.

Ed extended his arm out. "Now Sliggoo, create a tidal wave of raw Muddy Water!"

Sliggoo followed her command and her body swirled brown water all around, which began to expand greatly. Using her control over the Muddy Water, she reached her antennae out. "(Try and be tired after this!)" She sent a thick wave of brown water that was like a tsunami and the wild Sliggoo was caught shocked as it didn't sense anything through the dispersing explosion. It was hit with a thick wave of brown water, crashing into the ground with a thud and the water dispatched itself.

Double D was caught with an epiphany. "Bravo, Ed! Muddy Water's damage increases by 50 percent with this rainy weather, as do all Water-Type moves."

The wild Sliggoo was outlined in a blue aura as its accuracy went down from Muddy Water. It slowly arose in a dazed manner as it took a hefty toll on damage. It then opened its mouth and then gathered energy for Dragon Pulse. The Dragon-Type move was fired, but Sliggoo managed to evade by jumping, avoiding the explosion below.

"Hoorah! Now Body Slam!" Ed shouted.

Sliggoo then started her down drop onto the wild Sliggoo, descending quite rapidly. She fell down fast, but the wild Sliggoo opened its mouth and let loose one more Dragon Pulse. Ed's Sliggoo was caught surprised and was chomped down on the attack, ending up in a midair, multicolored explosion.

"Sliggoo!" Ed gasped. His beloved Dragon-Type was seen falling from the sky and landed in the purple flowers with a thud, having a few scratches as the move was super effective. "Speak to me!"

Sliggoo slowly rocked back and forth as she felt dizzy. She was feeling a little fatigue, but when she looked back at Ed, she harshly shook it off and powered through.

"(I'm fine!)" Sliggoo encouraged as the rain fell on her slimy body. "(I can do this! I can't be tired now! I can still fight…)" At that sentenced, the rain dripped harder, and she was covered in a light blue light with an energy field that expanded.

Eddy and Double D's eyes widened. Both were caught surprised by this, but Double D was able to act. "Eddy, Ed! Sliggoo is…!"

Eddy smiled. "Now this is where it gets good!"

Ed smiled greatly. "Show us the power of the goo! Let the transformation begin!"

Sliggoo began to alter her entire form. She began to grow, and her structure seemed to have altered from a medium-sized snail to something more draconic. The horns on her head elongated and thickened immensely. Her neck grew and she seemed to have grown a tail and limbs.

When the light exploded as the rain continued to fall, it revealed a pudgy bipedal Dragon-type Pokémon made of goo. Her front portion was mauve, while her back side was lavender. She had bright green eyes, and two green spots on either side of her face and three on either side of her thick tail which curled inwards. She had two sets of antennae atop their head that were capable of retracting. The front pair of antennae were short, skinny and stood upright, while the back pair were long and thick, drooping downwards behind her head and curled upwards toward their tapering ends. A pale green slime dripped from her chin and arms.

The newly evolved Dragon-Type looked on with a tough smile. "(Let's go!)"

Ed marveled at how his Sliggoo completely changed. "Whoa. Sliggoo, you've morphed into a dragon!" He pulled out his Pokedex and began to analyze the evolved Dragon-Type.

_"Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon. This very friendly__Dragon-type__ Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime."_

Eddy looked shocked. "At least _now_ it looks like a Dragon-Type. Kick that snail's butt, Ed!"

The wild Sliggoo was caught shocked by this phenomenon, but shook its head and didn't hesitate any longer. It jumped up into the air and dropped down onto Goodra via Body Slam.

Ed pointed ahead. "Look out, Goodra!"

Goodra spread her legs. "(I know.)" She then used her horns, which she swung in front. The horns stuck out and grabbed Sliggoo as it fell down on her, preventing any sort of damage. Everyone watched with shock at Goodra's strength as she then swung her horns, sending Sliggoo soaring.

"(Don't try and stop us!) Goodra's tail then began to uncurl slightly as a cyclone of water began to emerge, and said cyclone shocked Ed even more as Goodra swung her mighty tail like a wave, striking the wild Sliggoo with power enhanced by the rain.

The wild Sliggoo felt the swampy force of the new move and crashed into the ground harshly, making a thud and fainted. The Eds and Goodra looked on as the wild Sliggoo disappeared.

Ed ran up to Goodra with a victorious smile on his face, hugging her. "Yeah! Goodra!"

"I must say that worked out quite well." Double D commented. "Learning Aqua Tail upon evolution was certainly unexpected."

"Well, at least we got another powerhouse, right Ed?" Eddy didn't get a response. "Ed?"

Ed turned around from hugging Goodra, his entire body covered in slime. His arms were spread out as he smiled towards his pals.

"Group hug!" He began to walk towards his pals to hug tem, and Eddy and Double D slowly reared back as Ed's slimy form was followed by Goodra, who yearned for a hug as well.

"Ed, no! Wait!" Double D implored.

"ED!"

* * *

**Dendemille Town – Jimmy and Sarah**

As the snow fell, the two were seen walking on the dirt trails through the farm-like town. They had no choice but to purchase more winter-like attires at the Poke Mart section, but the quality wasn't as good as they would be in boutiques like the one Sarah and Jimmy went to.

"This stinks!" Sarah shouted. "Why is it colder and snowing?"

Jimmy looked just as uneasy as his friend. This wasn't anything like Route 15. It was autumn-like back there, but in the town they were in, they had no idea it was winter-like. They might as well explore a little bit before they went on ahead,

Jimmy was currently having his newly caught Litwick out as means of warmth, and the Candle Pokémon didn't seem to mind one bit. She wasn't bad by any means, rather she was very much enjoyable. She was so innocent as she smiled and walked alongside Jimmy and Sarah.

Litwick looked all carefree as she felt all warm inside with a sensible Trainer like Jimmy around. As the group walked, she noticed some of the few house close by. She looked and noticed how a house marked 'Move Tutor &amp; Move Deleter', and she understood that.

"(Hey, hey guys, look!)" She pointed with her tiny arms to the sign.

"Huh? What is it, Litwick?" Jimmy wondered. He looked to where his little Litwick was pointing and saw the sign. "Hmm."

Sarah took notice as well. "What the heck? Move Tutor and Deleter?"

"I think that's what Litwick was telling us about. C'mon, let's see what's inside!" Jimmy led the charge as he knocked on the door, and a man and woman appeared behind the door. Both gave off a mild vibe and Jimmy, Sarah, and Litwick all remained calm as they looked at the two before them.

"Why, hello there." The woman greeted. "And what can we help you with?"

Jimmy was the one to answer. "Hello. We were just wondering what Move Deleting and Move Tutoring is."

The man and woman looked at each other with widened eyes and looked back at Jimmy and Sarah, as well as the little Litwick. Small smiles were on their faces.

"Why certainly." The woman said. "If you have a minute, we'd be delighted to tell you about Move Deletion and Tutoring."

"Please, make yourselves at home briefly." The man told them. Jimmy and Sarah both entered the house, to which Litwick followed. She looked on as she found a stool to get cozy on while Jimmy and Sarah sat on some soft chairs as the man and woman both pulled up some chairs.

The man sat in front of Jimmy while the woman sat in front of Sarah. Both cleared their throats and began.

"Move Deletion is more simple than you can imagine." The man said on his part. "Basically your Pokémon forgets a current move and is left with three moves in their places, so when it levels up to learn a new move it can learn it without forgetting any move."

Sarah looked surprised. "Huh. That does sound interesting."

The woman then started. "Then there's Move Tutoring. There, it gets more…complicated."

"Oh, tell us, please!" Jimmy insisted.

The woman kept a smile on her face. "Well…Move Tutoring revolves around the concept of remembering any old moves the Pokémon may have learned in the past. However, some Pokémon upon Evolution can learn moves at the basic level that they can't at leveling up, one's that are quite beneficial in the long run."

Jimmy and Sarah both looked at the other with interest in Move Tutoring as well. Even Litwick showed interest.

"However." The woman continued. "Move Tutoring requires a certain item in exchange for that to happen. The item is known as a Heart Scale. Heart Scales are quite rare and hard to come by. They are small hearts with rainbow patterns on them."

Sarah was getting the picture. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Move Tutoring requires this special Heart Scale item, right? While Move Deleting doesn't need anything?"

"That's right." The man said. "I know that sounds…odd, but it's the customary tradition and truth. Heart Scales aren't easy to come buy."

Sarah reached for her bag behind her and she began to rummage through. Jimmy sparked an idea as well and he began to pull out his new bag and began to rummage inside. The two looked on as the man and woman both looked on, expectancy plastered on their faces.

"A-HA!" Sarah plucked out a Heart Scale from her bag. "I knew I found something weird while on Route 12!"

As Jimmy tried pulling his Heart Scale out of his bag, the space was too slim with all of the stuff stocked and out came not just the Heart Scale he found when traveling with Rolf and Nazz, but also a green stone with a lightning bolt and the Shiny Stone he found during that Skiddo incident.

"My word, you both have so much stuff." The woman commented with slight shock.

"Indeed. And from the looks of it, you also have a Thunderstone and a Shiny Stone. How surprising indeed." The man remarked with amazement in his voice.

Sarah was just as surprised. "Jimmy? Where did you get those?"

Jimmy looked a little reluctant, but didn't figure to tell his friend. "I found the Thunderstone while I was traveling back in that route with the just stones." He then held up his Shiny Stone. "I found this back when I traveled with Nazz and Rolf."

"My word young man. This is quite a rare feat indeed." The woman said. "Do you know certain Pokémon evolve with those stones?"

Jimmy was caught a little surprised. "Really? I must have missed something in the guide."

Sarah was scrolling through her guide as she was searching for a possible lead, to which she found with a picture of a Pikachu. "Hey Jimmy, look! It says here that an example of Thunderstone Evolution involves Pikachu."

Jimmy's eyes widened at the epiphany that bloomed from within. "Sarah! I have Pikachu with me!"

Litwick looked intrigued. "(Oh! Please evolve! Please evolve!)"

"And what does it say for the Shiny Stone?" Jimmy asked in an excited manner.

Sarah scrolled over to the next page and began to scroll through the stones. "Dawn Stone…Dusk Stone…*gasp* Here it is. Jimmy! Shiny Stone! It said Pokémon include Roselia and…Floette."

Jimmy jerked up in surprise. "Really? Both?"

"It says so Jimmy." Sarah's tone was more sympathetic this time, but that's because given the one Shiny Stone, he would have to make a rather difficult choice. It was either going to be Floette, or Roselia that gets to evolve.

Jimmy was in a struggle for a few seconds, but within those few seconds, he was thinking long and hard, and that left him to pull out two Poke Balls.

Much to Sarah's astonishment, she saw the Pokémon that Jimmy chose to test out the stones: Pikachu, and Roselia. She crossed her arms. "So it's those two, huh?"

Jimmy nodded as he held up the two stones. "Mm-hm! Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll find another Shiny Stone sooner or later."

Sarah only shrugged, and Litwick tilted her head.

"(Oh, hey! Are those stones?)" Pikachu wondered. "(Roselia, do you think they'll help us grow stronger?)"

Roselia looked towards Pikachu. "(We can only wait and see.)"

Both stones were reached out to the Pokémon, and Jimmy pondered as to how they were supposed to evolve with them. Was he supposed to feed them the stones? He wasn't exactly sure since it never happened before, to him at least. Roselia and Pikachu both didn't seem to get it either, but they both took action and touched the individual stones. This triggered them to start glowing.

"(W-Whoa! I'm glowing! I'm…!)" Pikachu was engulfed in a light blue light with an energy field.

"(This is it. We're finally…!)" Roselia was also engulfed in a light blue light with an energy field.

Sarah, Jimmy, and the couple watched as the lights engulfed the Pokémon and saw them all change. Litwick was getting all excited as she was wiggling like crazy. The Electric-Type felt a great change as her tail shape was no longer a heart, but a thin tail with a lightning end. Her ears grew, and her whole body grew. As for Roselia, he began to grow greatly, and his roses became bouquets. He also seemed to have made a cape.

For Pikachu, when the light exploded, she became a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon that was covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Her arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of her big feet were tan with a circular orange pad. Her ears were brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ended in a curl. The electric sacs on her cheeks were yellow. She had two horizontal brown stripes on her back. Her long, thin tail had a small lightning bolt-shaped end.

For Roselia, when the light exploded, he became a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporated features of roses and masquerade attire. He had hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on his neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of his head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on his hair. He had a dark-green mask over his red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of his face was light green, and held a bouquet in each hand. He had a red in the right hand and blue in the left. His limbs and underside were light green. His feet ended with yellow tips.

Both Pokémon looked down at their individual bodies and saw how they were different than before. The Electric-Type was more shocked than she originated. "(Wh-whoa! I'm orange! And…)" She moved her skinny tail, seeing the lightning bolt dangle in front of her. "(OH MY GOD I CAN SEE MY FULL TAIL NOW!)"

The Grass and Poison-Type took it more appropriately than the Electric-Type. "(Whoa, this is pretty interesting.)"

Jimmy looked shocked. "Oooohhhh! Wow! You two evolved!"

Litwick was also in surprise. "(Wow.)"

Jimmy and Sarah both pulled out their Pokedex and analyzed both of them at the same time.

_"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon. __When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual."_

_ "Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns."_

The couple smiled as they witnessed the Evolution. "Bravo to you, young man. Congratulations on that double Evolution!" The woman praised. "Your Raichu and Roserade have surely gotten stronger, that's for certain."

Jimmy smiled with joy as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh geez, really, it was just a coincidence."

Sarah was left happy too, but she came here to understand Move Tutoring and Deleting. "Neat-o Jimmy, now let's get back to business." She pulled out a Poke Ball. "I pick…"

Her Poke Ball opened and Granbull popped out. As usual, she looked tamed, yet kept her grumpy look on her face. "(Hmph! What's going on here?!)"

Raichu was also confused. "(Uh, now that you mention it, why are we here?)"

Litwick jumped off the stool and scooted over to her pals. "(Oh guys! Jimmy and Sarah were gonna try out Move Tutoring and Deleting!)"

Sarah turned towards the Move Deleter. "I guess we're up first, right Granbull? Hmm…" She pondered ever so heavily, but she didn't rush herself like she did before. "Uh, maybe we can forget…Power-Up Punch."

The Move Deleter nodded. "Okay, now step back. This'll be but a minute." The kids and Pokémon did as told while Granbull stayed in place. Granbull watched as the man pulled up a silver circle on a stick and spun it. Granbull looked into it and her eyes spun as she got dizzy.

"Now Granbull, when I snap my fingers, you shall forget Power-Up Punch." The man chanted. The other Pokémon marveled at this process and couldn't help but be in awe while the man slowly lifted up his other hand.

With a quick snap that echoed, the silver circle stopped spinning and Granbull blinked her eyes a couple of times. "(Huh? W-Wait, what just happened again? Uh…)"

The man turned towards Sarah. "And there you have it! Now you have only three moves for your Granbull."

"Oh sweet! Now we won't have any trouble when we give you this, right?" Sarah handed the woman her only Heart Scale, to which she accepted. The woman then smiled.

She turned towards Granbull. "Now, which move shall we teach you?"

About a half hour later, both Jimmy and Sarah were seen walking out of the house, waving back to the couple that helped them so much.

"Thanks again!" Jimmy called out. His Litwick waved back as well and she happily followed Jimmy as the door closed. With their Pokémon with new moves, Sarah and Jimmy both started to head east, where Route 17 was. Jimmy was very much enthusiastic to say the least, but Sarah was all nonchalant. Litwick was keeping a light-hearted mood as she kept them warm as they marched onwards as small bits of snow fell.

Sarah turned towards Jimmy as they continued walking. "Boy, that took longer than I thought."

"But it was so worth it. Look! Litwick was actually able to re-learn Confuse Ray!" Jimmy happily announced.

Sarah smiled as she remembered how Jimmy volunteered Litwick. She saw how surprised the Candle Pokémon was, but saw no reason to fuss. She watched as her Granbull re-learn a move known as Fire Fang, and Litwick re-learned Confuse Ray to replace a deleted Memento move.

She looked ahead with satisfaction. "Yeah, this has been something. At least Granbull can be a big help as we go through this dumb snow field that's supposedly up ahead."

"Good idea, Sarah. Fire Fang is such a good move. Now you won't have to worry about those Steel-Types anymore." Jimmy pointed out.

Sarah and Jimmy both talked on as Jimmy's Litwick followed in tow.

* * *

**Route 19 – The Eds**

The Eds were fortunate that the rain stopped just for a little while, giving them enough time to recuperate while they sat underneath a slab of stone like a little alcove or cave. The rain went on for quite some time, but they didn't seem at all discouraged as they at least got to see a beautiful rainfall with clouds that were partly white in the distance, giving the bridge up ahead a great aspect.

Still, all good things must come to an end and they were seen pressing on while the rain stopped. Eddy walked nonchalantly south with Ed and Double D following behind.

"Alright Double D, what's our status?" Eddy asked, glancing back with hand sin his pocket.

Double D pulled out his Town Map after briefly rummaging through his bag while walking. He opened it, and a red arrow appeared on their exact spot. "Ah yes. It says here that the bridge isn't too far. Another two miles and we should be there."

"Of course that depends on this rain stopping and repeating again." The Eds stopped when they heard that unknown voice. They turned to look up at the cliffs some ten feet above to see a fellow Sky Trainer up on the top.

"Wait, what?" Eddy was confused. "Another Sky Trainer? Here?"

The woman gave a proud smile. "Mm-hm! So tell me, are one of you up for a Sky Battle?"

The Eds looked at each other and huddled together. Eddy began the group discussion. "So, what do we do?"

"I say we take her on." Double D suggested. "Eddy, you may have to sit this one out since your Aerodactyl is in the PC, but perhaps me or Ed can participate."

"Can I where my stork costume?" Ed said.

The huddle broke apart and the Eds stood up and faced the Sky Trainer. She looked at them expectantly and vice versa. "We accept!" Eddy shouted.

The Sky Trainer smirked. "Excellent choice. Now, who'll be my opponent?" She asked.

As Double D opened his mouth to speak, he was intervened by a certain someone. And that someone was none other than the loveable oaf of an Ed.

"ME!" Ed shouted. He pointed a thumb to himself. "I shall spread my wings and dogfight in the sky!"

"You, Ed?" Eddy and Double D asked I unison.

"Hold on a second!" Ed turned from the three and hopped into some bushes close by. Eddy and Double D heard some rustling as the bush moved here and there. In a matter of moments, the three caught Ed emerging from the bushes with his stork costume from when he explained the concept of babies back in the fall.

"Captain Stork reporting for battle!" Ed saluted while his silly costume feathers molted a few of its feathers.

Double D could only blink as he processed only so much. "Ed, where exactly is your Sky Battle suit?"

"My what?"

Eddy and Double D facepalmed that Ed completely forgot his suit, even the Sky Trainer was left baffled. She did find the situation quite comical to say the least, so she figured she'd play along. "Well now, Captain Stork, shall we see what your Pokémon are capable of in the air?" She spread her arms out and she took a leap, and when the Eds thought she would fall, she actually ascended. High above, she called down to them. "Shall we begin?"

Ed pointed his index finger up to her. "Nor falling, pain, or income taxes shall keep me from soaring like Talonflame! ONWARDS!" He then began to run and started flapping his arms madly. He ran fast and flapped with great might and took a big leap.

Everyone certainly expected Ed to fall flat on his face, but a major revelation occurred, as did that one time. Ed began to fly up and off towards the girl, ascending as he flapped his arms. Eddy and Double D looked up with wide eyes filled with amazement.

The Sky Trainer herself was left nearly unstable. "Uh-wh-wait-what?! I mean-I…HUH?!" She just couldn't comprehend as to how in the world Ed was actually flapping and flying, and all with feathers on his jacket, a fake beak, and flippers for feet.

"Incoming at 12 o'clock!" Ed shouted as he ascended.

Eddy and Double D down below just didn't have the power to understand what was going on. Eddy just stared upwards while Double D looked dazed and he slowly stumbled back towards a flat rock. He sat and looked on in shock.

"Ed, just how in the world is he doing that?" He wondered with complete awe.

Eddy reared back as well, but he wasn't as dazed as Double D. "The heck is going on?"

Ed ascended to the same altitude to the Sky Trainer, flapping haphazardly yet looking so carefree. The dark clouds were above them as they knew the battle had to hurry up. Ed smiled. "Hello, I am Ed, and I will be your battler today."

The Sky Trainer was in a fairly dazed state, but she was able to recover as she was I a battle. "Uh, r-right! Let's go!" Although she wasn't mentally ready anymore as Ed's flying completely overwhelmed her psychologically. She tried to stay focus on the battle and not the complete dolt of an enigma before. She pulled out a Poke Ball and held it high.

"Alright then! Noctowl, let's go!" She announced.

Out in front in the air, her Noctowl was out flapping without hardly a sound to make. Noctowl was an owl-like Pokémon with brown plumage and had a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down her chest. Her wings and wedge-shaped tail were dark brown, while the underside of the wings was light brown. She had bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that looked similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around her eyes and talons were cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons were light pink.

As the Normal and Flying-Type spread her wings, even she was unable to comprehend the sudden ideal of Ed flying. Noctowl was left to falter as she could hardly take in a human flying.

"(Uh…w-wait…w-what is…uh…)" She really figured she needed to lie down.

Eddy took out his Pokedex while he was recovering from his shock and analyzed the bird.

_ "Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. __Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark."_

As Ed flapped, he shook his body and a Poke Ball flew out of his pocket. He used his teeth to garb it and flung it by swinging his face. "Come out, Talonflame!"

The Poke Ball opened and Ed's Talonflame appeared out in the sky. He spread his wings as small embers were sprinkling from his wings. "(Ready and willing! Phoenix chicken is ready to-o-o-o, what?!)" He looked back at Ed, seeing as to how he was completely flying.

His beak hung open as the whole situation was hard to overcome. "(Wait, when? How?...wait, what am I saying? This is Ed we're talking about!)" He shook his head and retained focused as he was ready for battle. Of course he was still surprised, but this was his trainer after all.

He turned back towards Noctowl and readied for battle.

"We shall attack with the force of Flame Charge!" Ed shouted. Talonflame cloaked himself in flames and he went zooming in towards Noctowl. The owl's eyes widened at the Speed Talonflame had and was hit had on, engulfed in a fiery burst.

The fire settled and Talonflame was seen flapping a safe distance away. His body was coated in a red aura and his Speed increased.

Noctowl shook her head and retained focus. She awaited for her trainer's call of action.

"Noctowl, Air Slash!" The Sky Trainer called out. The Owl Pokémon's wings glowed light blue and flapped them once, sending forth light blue sawblades slicing through the air.

"Dodge!" Ed shouted. Of course Talonflame ascended and evaded Air Slash, ascertaining no damage as the attack continued onwards towards the unknown. "Agility and move at the speed of a bean burritos revenge!"

Getting the message, Talonflame flapped faster than before, and he began to zoom far faster than before. As he flew past Noctowl, Talonflame was coated in a thick red aura, meaning his Speed went up even more.

The Sky Trainer grunted. "This is going to be tougher than I thought. That thing's moving fast." She then swiped her arm quickly to keep her balance. "Noctowl, Extrasensory!"

Noctowl tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "(This'll be tougher than what I originated. But…)" Her owl-like eyes caught sight of Talonflame soaring overhead. "(I can still find you!)" She fired a wide, golden-rainbow beam that reached out to Talonflame above. The phoenix-like bird looked down to see the expansive attack coming right at him and sailed even higher and circled around in a Mach speed loop, dodging the Extrasensory.

Noctowl looked stunned. "(He's too fast!)"

"Zigzag and bash in the owl! Acrobatics!"

Talonflame flapped as fast as ever, and he began to zigzag all around through the air with his increased Speed. All Noctowl got were several afterimages all around before Talonflame went speeding in head on, colliding with her horns. As Noctowl took the blow, she was bombarded in all directions by Talonflame zigzagging and colliding all about, and all the Sky Trainer and Ed saw were afterimages.

Eddy whistled at the battle. "Man, lumpy's kicking butt with Talonflame."

Double D was still fairly in shock as he sat on the flat rock. "How does he do that?"

After a couple more seconds, Talonflame finished and barrel rolled to a halt in front of Noctowl. The Owl Pokémon received even more damage than intended due to Talonflame not having any items on hand. The Sky Trainer watched as Noctowl faltered heavily, taking so much that she could hardly stay up.

"Air Slash!" The Sky Trainer called out. Noctowl used the low altitude as a surprise attack and her wings glowed light blue and she fired more sawblades at Ed's Talonflame. The bird's eyes widened at the attack from below and was engulfed in a light blue explosion.

Ed gasped. "Oh no! Talonflame!"

The smoke cleared, and Talonflame shook his head. "(That was a surprise, but now I'm awake.)"

Noctowl down below looked startled. "(Uh oh.)"

"Flame Charge!" Ed's beloved Talonflame tucked in his wings and became cloaked in flames. He let out a battlecry as he dive bombed downwards onto Noctowl. Talonflame followed through and he and Noctowl crashed into the grass below, causing an eruption of fire and the land shook haphazardly.

The fire slowly settled, and Talonflame shot back into the sky back to elevation. Down below, Noctowl was in a crater with her feathers charred in a few places. She fainted.

Eddy raised a fist. "That a boy, Ed! Nice working on that bird!" He yelled up.

The Sky Trainer returned her fallen Noctowl and looked surprised. "My, I certainly didn't see this coming. You and your Talonflame are so strong. Looks like I'm left with no choice." She showed another Poke Ball. "Now it's time for some more Speed. Let's see Talonflame match this! Go!"

She threw the Poke Ball, and out in front appeared an Aerodactyl. The Fossil Pokémon opened his mouth and screeched ever so loudly, making Talonflame cringe.

Ed continued to flap as he called down to Eddy. "Hey guys! It's an Aerodactyl! Just like Eddy's!"

"No duh, Ed! Stay sharp! I know those things, and they are ridiculously fast!" Eddy shouted.

"Roger!" Ed shouted back. "Now Talonflame, let's go!"

The Sky Trainer smirked. "This shouldn't take long, because I got a move that'll finish this in one go." She extended her arm out. "Use Stone Edge!"

Aerodactyl opened his mouth and reeled back, but as he did that, Ed pointed his foot out as he flapped.

"Oh! Me First!" He happily shouted.

Talonflame's muscles tensed and he brought his wings back. "(A taste of your own medicine first!)" He extended his wings forward and from far below, sharp, and very long, stones shot up underneath Aerodactyl, reaching a height high enough to stab the Rock and Flying-Type and see his mouth hang open as the shock from the sudden Stone Edge caught him by shocking surprise.

'_(I-Impossible…I was bested, so early.)'_ Aerodactyl gawked as he fell downwards and crashed into the ground with a dust-blowing thud. The Stone Edge from Talonflame's Me First retracted back into the ground and the earth ceased to rumble.

Talonflame looked down below, looking as Aerodactyl laid unconscious. Mentally, he sighed heavily as he was ever so glad. _'(That was a close call.)"_

Double D blinked as he finally recovered from the epiphany that was Ed and saw how Aerodactyl fell in ne Stone Edge. "Well that was anticlimactic."

"Yeah no kidding. That was fast." Eddy commented.

The Sky Trainer was caught in a baffling mess. "But, he was…I…I mean, one hit…you…flying…this isn't…happening…" It was just so much for her to take in. She grew pale and fell to the ground, landing on her Aerodactyl and blacked out from shock.

Ed looked at Talonflame, who looked back at his trainer. "Do you think we should've let her go first?"

Talonflame looked down at the defeated Sky Trainer, who was passed out. "(…probably.)"

Double D looked on with surprise. "Ed, nice move with Me First! But now I got a question for you!" He called up.

Ed looked down as he flapped. "Yeah?"

"How are you flying like that?"

"I'm what?" When Ed had just realized that he was flying, his capabilities of flight were completely stripped and he dropped like a rock. Eddy and his pals watched Ed crash into the dirt road below, creating an Ed-sized crater that shook the earth. The impact was just like when they first arrived in Kalos.

Talonflame was wide-eyed as he descended and peered down the hole. Double D and Eddy both gathered around the hole.

"Ed, are you alright?!" Double D asked concerned.

Ed popped up from the Ed-sized hole, unscathed. The sudden fact that he was Ed hit them all, and Eddy looked on despondently, as if expecting this.

"Ah the good times, right guys?" Ed asked, making everyone facepalm.

* * *

**Route 17 – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

With Kevin's little party, he met up with Nazz and Rolf just as they were about to ride Mamoswine. Kevin was welcomed aboard, though he had to take the second Mamoswine since Wilfred was riding on the giant's back.

They all were currently wearing some cheap winter clothes they purchased back in Dendemille Town, and it didn't sit well that the weather was so hap hazardous.

Rolf, wearing a thick sweater and a beanie with fluffy bits dangling on the sides, had a confident smile as he looked at Kevin, who just had a thick orange sweater on.

"Be merry, Kevin, for we are traveling under the luxury of the great wooly ones that guide us through this frost land of frigid desolation!" He insisted.

Kevin still looked a little peeved. "Tell me something I don't know. I'm just peeved because we're being slowed down by this ridiculous blizzard."

"I know how you feel dude. This weather's a killer." Nazz pointed out, having a light blue hat and purple coat. "I hope we get to Anistar City by dusk though."

Kevin grinned. "And by that time, I'll have my seventh badge!"

Rolf wagged his finger. "Nah, ah, ah~. He shall laugh the hardest when he has the last laugh."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and raised a fist as his Mamoswine went through the snow. "Look who's talking! I'm getting the last laugh first!"

Nazz wasn't necessarily caught in the crossfire of their little competition, but the fact that she saw wild Pokémon spring up in front of them made her stop the argument.

"Guys!" She called out. Both guys quit their small bickering and looked to see Nazz pointing ahead. "Look!"

Ahead of them were two Pokémon, a wild Snover and a wild Sneasel. Snover were the pre-evolved form of Abomasnow. They had white, treetop-like hats that overshadowed their eyes. Snover had either its midsection brown or white, depending on the gender. Snover had small brown feet and long white arms with green ends.

The wild Snover and Sneasel both eyed the three kids and pig, but the wild Sneasel eyed Wilfred the most, looking at it like some sort of dinner.

Nazz pulled out a Poke Ball. "Rolf, let me take care of this, okay dude?"

"Be delighted as you will, risk-taker Nazz-girl." Rolf approved.

Kevin enlarged a Poke Ball of his own. "These clowns will be a piece of cake. Go!" Kevin threw his Poke Ball, and out came his Fraxure.

The aggressive Dragon-Type growled as he confronted Sneasel on top of the blanket of surprisingly thick snow. "(I'm in no mood for your cold front. I'll pulverize you!)"

Nazz threw out her Poke Ball. "Alright Vibrava, let's go!"

Out in the pelting snow, Vibrava appeared out of his Poke Ball and ready for battle. He shuddered and lost a lot of altitude. He shivered until he managed to get his act together and readied himself.

"(Well this sure isn't good.)" He figured.

The wild Snover reached out and light green aura shaped into a stump on its right hand via Wood Hammer. The Snover charged to slam the stump down on its opponent, but Vibrava ascended and evaded the attack with no worries.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Nazz commanded. A round of loops engulfed Vibrava as he opened his mouth, and he then let loose a blast of blue that struck his target down below, engulfing Snover in a small explosion.

Vibrava descended with confidence high as the smoke cleared, showing Snover covered in sparks, meaning paralysis. His confidence, however, dimmed when he was pelted painfully by the hail in the snowstorm.

Nazz gasped. "Oh no! Vibrava, we'll have to make this quick!"

Meanwhile with Kevin, he pointed ahead. "Kick that thing to the curb already! Use Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure heard his trainer's command and violently rushed in with light blue claws of energy. He let out a shrilled battlecry and slashed, but Sneasel wasn't as helpless as it may seem, as it used Slash as a counter. Both attacks met in the middle, where a harsh clang echoed. A swift shockwave ran through the area and Fraxure's brutal offense was too much for Sneasel to take.

"(Try your luck somewhere else!)" Fraxure swiped his claw again, and Sneasel was sent skidding back harshly in the thick snow. He smirked cockily and was then pelted by the snow, which not only stung, but agitated him more. "(GRAH! This crappy weather's getting on my last nerves!)"

Nazz extended her arm out. "Rock Slide!"

Vibrava raised his head and above ripples in the snowy sky emerged. Ripples reached out and gray rocks fell downwards onto Snover. The Frost Tree Pokémon widened its eyes before being bombarded by falling rocks.

Kevin extended his arm out. "Dragon Pulse! Now!"

Fraxure opened his mouth and multicolored energy surged within. He then fired a dragon-shaped beam that charged right for the struggling Sneasel. Sneasel's eyes opened and cringed as the attack's dragon-shaped head chomped down on it, creating a multicolored explosion.

When the smoke cleared for both Pokémon, it showed them both lying on the thick snow, fainted and vanishing.

Kevin smirked. "That was easy. Not too shabby."

Nazz smiled. "Nice work, Vibrava!"

Both Pokémon turned towards their respective trainer and stared at them and nodded. After few still moments passed, they were both glowing a light blue light and each was engulfed in an energy field of their own.

This caught Kevin and Nazz alike by sheer shock. "Wow." They awed in unison.

"Could this be the light of Evolution?" Rolf chimed in curiosity as Wilfred snorted.

Everyone watched as Vibrava got significantly larger, and saw him gain proper limbs, and the wings expanded. They also bared witness of Fraxure growing immensely, rivaling Vibrava's evolution's height. The neck became longer, and the tail lengthened, not to mention the legs and tusks grew in different shapes.

When the lights exploded, for Vibrava, it revealed a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. He was primarily light green and had a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with red trimming. He had toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. The tail had several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trimming at the end. He had large eyes with red covering, and a pair of green antennae that pointed back.

For Fraxure, he became a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on his back and most of the front. He had black skin covering the torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. The large tusks, which resembled scythes, were black and edged in red, and were located on the upper jaw on the sides of the mouth. His medium-sized eyes were red with black pupils. Ridged plate-like skin traveled from his back to his head region. He had solid armor and the legs and tail had a dividing line pattern. The arms were quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. The hands were small and circular with small red claws.

Both Dragon-Types roared up to the snowy sky, which temporarily stopped snow from falling for a few seconds. The kids' mouths hung open out of sheer shock.

"Whoa." Nazz awed.

"Double whoa." Kevin mumbled.

"I do not of this whoa, as I don't see sadness, but very impressive, yes?" Rolf commented.

Nazz's Dragon-Type flapped his large wings and remained airborne with a grin. "(Well, this is cool.)"

Kevin's Dragon-Types turned towards Nazz's evolved Pokémon and seemed subtle. "(Not too shabby.)"

Their respective trainers pulled out their Pokedex to analyzed what their individual Dragon-Types evolved into.

_"Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand."_

_ "Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor."_

"That's so cool!" Nazz greatly praised. Flygon went up to her and nudged her, causing her to laugh. Haxorus on the other hand just walked up to his trainer, who smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Both evolved Pokémon were soon returned to their Poke Balls and the small group was left to continue back onwards towards the torment of Route 17. When they got to a certain point, when the snow dialed down just a bare bit, they saw what seemed to have been a huge wall of snow.

"Say what?" Kevin said in disbelief. "Wait, since when did avalanches happen?"

Of course no one realized that it was a few days back when the avalanche happened, and the Eds were the primary cause.

"This obstacle of frost does not torment Rolf, for the large wooly ones beneath shall make way the old-fashion way!" Rolf declared.

One Mamoswine turned towards the other. "(Did you make a tunnel back?)"

The Mamoswine Nazz, Rolf. And Wilfred rode on nodded. "(Yeah, but it took me forever. We better start digging while we still can.)" They began to haul their bodies through the thickening snow. "(Those three were most peculiar. To start an avalanche such as this, man.)"

"Something tells me this may take a while." Nazz figured as the Mamoswine approached the hulking mount that was the avalanche wall.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hone Claws

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 55

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 55

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Feint Attack, Bite, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Acid, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 39

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Double Hit, Whirlpool

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Sky Attack

-Miltank

Lv: 47

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 44

Ability: Static

Moves: Charge, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Cotton Spore

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 44

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Slash, Iron Defense

-Litwick (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Imprison, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Claw, Slash

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Protect

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 38

Ability: Limber

Moves: Fake Out, Hone Claws, Assurance, Slash

* * *

**Fun Fact: Sliggoo evolves at Lv 50, and this is the 50****th**** chapter. Your minds are blown!**

**The Sky Battle was anticlimactic, but I didn't wanna make it overbearing, plus when you do research like I do, and factor in Me First's effect, there was no way Aerodactyl would survive that Stone Edge. Me First rules!**

**I got a new Fairy Tail up, for those who care. It's called **_**One's Road to Remembrance**_**. I'm trying to experiment with a different style of writing there.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter guys!**

* * *

**Next Time: A Clean Score Settled**


	51. A Clean Score Settled

Chapter 51 – A Clean Score Settled

**Thank you all for loving this story! I planned the next eight or so chapters ahead, so everything will work out just fine. **

**On a brighter note, this story is almost at 400 Reviews! Wow!**

**Let's see what you guys think after this chapter!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds traveled their way through Route 19, where the rain didn't hinder their efforts in battling, as it also helped in Ed's Sliggoo evolving into Goodra and learning Aqua Tail. Meanwhile, Jimmy evolves Pikachu and Roselia, and Litwick re-learns Confuse Ray, as to where Sarah's Granbull re-learned Fire Fang. Ed partakes in a Sky Battle and wins with Talonflame – while flying on his own! On Route 17, Kevin and Nazz's Fraxure and Vibrava evolve into Haxorus and Flygon.

* * *

**Chapter 51 – A Clean Score Settled**

The rain stopped just a little while ago, but the Eds were still sprinkled with droplets of water all over themselves. Straining his clothes to rid of excess water, Eddy seemed agitated.

"Do they ever put weather forecasts on that Town Map, Double D?" He asked the brains of the Eds.

Double D was coping more with his attire waterlogged, but he was as fortunate as they could all get. "I'm sorry Eddy, but my Town Map doesn't work that way. It only tells our location and area."

Ed's tongue hung out as he and his pals walked through the purple flowers. "Boy was I parched."

"Did you really have to go and hang your big mouth open just so you could swallow all that rain water? You just swallowed a whole ocean for all we know!" Eddy protested.

"Speaking of hydration, I think we should consider our water supply." Double D looked into his bag as they walked. He ran his hand through the contents in his schoolbag and plucked out three bottles of water and held them up. "Our water supply will have to replete once we find a suitable water source, or when we get to Snowbelle City."

"Better fire up that winter gear again, cuz it's gonna get cold again!" Eddy stated with fake enthusiasm.

"I get to be the Hibachi Man yet again!" Ed shouted. "All shall bow before my charcoal breath!"

"(The only thing anyone'll bow to is your face!)" An unknown voice announced, only this one was by a Pokémon, so the Eds wouldn't understand. The unknown sound made the Eds stop in their tracks and turn to the side, where they saw where the voice originated from.

When they all turned, they saw a wild Haunter making a creepy face at them, which startled Eddy and Double D. "YAAHH!" They both yelped.

The wild Haunter looked amused as he scrutinized Double D and Eddy. "(Priceless, like your face! HA!)"

Ed, however, did not seem as shocked, but more impressed. He gasped as he smiled at the wild Haunter. "Guys look, it's another spirit! And it makes funny faces!"

Eddy, caught startled by Ed's enigmatic fascinations, recovered and pointed at the wild Haunter. "Fine, mister Hibachi! Then _you_ get to deal with that creepy ghost! That thing almost made my heart stop!"

Double D huffed. "Oh, I think my blood circulation accelerated from that jolt of astonishment."

Ed held up a Poke Ball. "Can do Eddy!" Ed pointed the Poke Ball at Haunter. "Prepare to meet your maker!"

Haunter looked at Ed with slight anxiousness. "(Oh, this'll be a hoot, I hope!)" He amused.

Ed threw his Poke Ball. "Bring forth your power! Goodra!"

Goodra came out of her Poke Ball, and she seemed all ready for battle. The large, pudgy Dragon-Type gave a confident smile as she stared at Haunter. "(Let's do this!)"

Haunter saw where this was going and brought his hands together, where dark rings with purple outlining was all jumbled together. "(I'll bring the power to your face!)" He brought his hands forward and shot a Dark Pulse at Goodra.

"Fire, Dragon Pulse!" Ed shouted, pointing ahead. Goodra opened her mouth and exhaled stored up multicolored dragon-shaped energy. The draconic head went zooming onwards and chomped down on the Dark Pulse, making an explosion in the middle that rattled the earth.

As the smoke cleared out, an incoming black and purple ball flew through the dissipating smoke and struck Goodra, making a small explosion that caused the Dragon-Type to lose footing and skid back from that sudden attack.

"Goodra! Are you okay?" Ed shouted in concern.

Goodra nodded as she stared at Haunter. "(I'm good!)"

Haunter snickered. "(If that was good, then this'll be great…on your face!)" Haunter fired another Shadow Ball attack that soared at Goodra. The Dragon-Type looked to find herself open, but she anticipated it and was ready to act, as was Ed.

"Dodge and use qua Tail!" Ed commanded. Goodra followed his command and a cyclone of water spun around her tail and she swung the massive cyclone around, knocking it into the Shadow Ball. With her superior strength, her Aqua Tail was able to deflect the Shadow Ball as it crashed into the ground somewhere else.

Haunter's gaze turned startled as he screamed and spiraled through the air once he was blasted by the Aqua Tail. The attack sent the wild Haunter spinning crazily until ending up on the ground with a boisterous thud.

"(Oooiii.)" Haunter groaned as he slowly arose. He shook his head. "(That was impressive, but I-!)"

Ed held up a Poke Ball. "I see the power, and must seize it!"

Goodra turned back towards Ed. "(What?)"

"Hold the phone! You mean you actually wanna catch this one?! Even after you've already defeated like a kagillion of them from before?!" Eddy exclaimed in disbelief.

Double D pondered about this sudden proclamation until it came to him. "Of course! Now it makes sense! Wild Haunter on this route are far stronger than the ones we've encountered in Route 14 and Frost Cavern. Add its strong set of Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse, and its great Speed, it'd make one surprising addition."

"Like every single one of them." Eddy groaned.

"Now!" Ed threw his Poke Ball at the startled Haunter, who could only comprehend as to how Ed wanted to catch him, despite his low Defense against Goodra's recent Aqua Tail. The shock as enough to keep him from reacting efficiently enough to counter the Poke Ball and was sucked inside the capsule.

The Poke Ball landed in the purple flowers, where it rattled from side to side. Ed and Goodra gave expectant looks as the ball shook, and as fortune would have it, their prayers were answers and the ball went 'ding!'.

"Yeah! We caught the spirit, Goodra!" Ed declared.

Goodra turned around towards Ed. "(Alright! That was easy!)" She happily exclaimed, proud of her own durability. She took Ed's hug and watched as the Poke Ball vanished, just like all of them when their party was full.

Ed let go of Goodra, covered in slime again. "What?"

"Ed, remember? A Trainer can only have six Pokémon at a time. Your Haunter just went to your PC." Double D reminded him.

"Yeah, so now that you got us something that'll give us nightmares, can we get going? It's getting closer to night." Eddy told the muscle of the Eds.

Ed smiled. "Okay." He then held up his slimy arms on both sides. "Anyone care for a hug?"

Goodra reached out with her slimy form as she and Ed both advanced towards their friends. "(Oh, I love a good hug too!)"

Eddy and Double D shuddered as their slimy forms draw near. "NOOO!"

* * *

**Route 17 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Riding Mamoswine through the blizzard, Jimmy and Sarah both covered up as snow pelted them, making them shiver to no end.

"This stupid weather's so annoying! Why's it always changing climate?!" Sarah exasperated loudly through the blizzard.

"I don't know! It scares me!" Jimmy exclaimed, his voice heard hardly through the violent blizzard.

Beneath them, the Mamoswine stopped in its tracks and the two looked down. They took notice at how it was staying still, as if an unknown force made it stop. The two looked at each other in confusion before turning forward, only to find something like a small tree popping out of the thick snow. It was none other than a wild Snover.

"Another one?" Jimmy questioned, this one being the seventh one they've encountered.

Sarah shivered some more. "Geez, what's going on? How do Pokémon live in these conditions?"

Jimmy reached and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Okay, then let me handle this like before!" Jimmy threw his Poke Ball. "We're counting on you, Litwick!"

Out in front on the high snow, Litwick appeared out of her Poke Ball and looked happy. "(I'm all ready to go, Jimmy!)"

The wild Snover looked ready to fight as it sprouted roots from its feet and they began to dig into the snow via Ingrain.

Jimmy then extended his arm out. "Confuse Ray!" Litwick raised her little arms and the golden spheres that shined around Litwick began to spin and erode towards Snover. The Ghost-Type attack was successful and the lights flashed all around Snover. Snover was seen dizzy and dazed as the confusion began to kick in. The Frost Tree Pokémon hesitated briefly before its arm glowed and a light green aura shaped into a stump that went at Litwick. The Ghost and Fire-Type was caught off guard with the confusion failing and winced as Wood Hammer was gonna hit her.

As Snover advanced dazedly, it was held back and yanked, falling face first into the snow. Litwick blinked in confusion, as did Jimmy and Sarah, but Sarah pointed at the culprit.

"Look Jimmy!" She shouted, pointing at the roots. "Ingrain is keeping Snover from moving!"

"Hurry Litwick! Use Inferno!" Jimmy commanded.

Using this to her advantage, the Ghost and Fire-Type bent forward and her flame streamed a swirling blue inferno that went and incinerated snow as it traveled towards Snover. The confused enemy didn't even get to counter as it was rooted and was engulfed by the attack. A large blue explosion of fire erupted and Litwick just stared in awe at her own power.

Once the Inferno subsided, Snover was seen lying on some sloped snow that was melted, and fainted. This left Litwick to jump in satisfaction of her win against the umpteenth opponent in a row.

"(Alright! I won again!)" She shouted. "(I won! I…won…?)" Litwick slowly stopped her mini celebration when she was engulfed in a light blue light and an energy field surrounded her.

Jimmy and Sarah were both caught startled by this sudden light, as it not only meant something they've been through several times, but also it felt warm like a super furnace. "Sarah, my Litwick! It's…" Jimmy cut himself short as he stared at his Litwick's transformation.

Litwick had begun altering completely from something as mere as a candle to what appeared to be a floating lamp. She gained much longer limbs and her head became that of a spherical lamp.

When the light finally exploded, it revealed a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of her head was a black covering, which resembled a lampshade with a pointed spike on top. Underneath the head was a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from her body were two long, wavy arms with no fingers and floated through the air.

The evolved lamp remained floating. "(Cool, I'm liking this floating.)" She admitted, adapting ever so surprisingly.

"Whoa. Litwick evolved!" Jimmy shouted, feeling the warm light of the Pokémon, He hurriedly searched for his Pokedex and analyzed Litwick's new form.

_"Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. It arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body."_

Sarah looked with curiosity. "Boy, I wouldn't wanna be in a hospital right now."

"(Don't worry, I won't burn your spirits.)" Lampent assured.

Jimmy pointed ahead. "Okay! Through the snowy valley and off to Anistar City!" With a new resolve, Jimmy led the Mamoswine that hauled them through the tick snow. Lampent followed right by their side and made way for their next, hopefully less frigid, destination.

* * *

**Route 19 – The Eds**

Standing on one side of the bridge, the Eds saw the sunset that was on the other side of the bridge, illuminating the skies with rays of yellow and orange and becoming blue as it got farther away towards east. The Eds were illuminated, quite literally, by the sun's rays as they looked at the bridge.

Ed's eyes were wide from the sun's light. "Liiiight." He admired.

"I say once we cross this bridge, we take a break. I'm getting hungry." Eddy complained, disregarding the valley being brightened by the sunset, only concerned for his stomach.

Double D chuckled in amusement. "How ironic. Earlier it was nothing but drizzling, yet now the sun is out." He looked at the grass, seeing the dew and raindrops reflecting the sunlight. He turned back to the matter at hand. "Though I suppose that you do have a valid point. I am quite a bit peckish."

"Over the valley and through the bridge to Snowbelle City we go~!" Ed singed as he jumped onto the bridge and did his trademark run.

"Right behind ya, Lumpy!" Eddy sped right behind Ed, followed by Double D last. The three began to run along the long, ling bridge. Sai bridge went so far as even three miles…at least. The way it looked when the Eds first entered Route 19, it seemed shorter, but when Double D considered it, it was actually _five_ miles across.

As the Eds ran, Ed turned back towards Eddy. "Do you we should've ate before running the bridge?"

Eddy's eyes widened and he looked angrily at Ed, but ran regardless.

As they had started getting to the first half mile, a familiar sound came from afar. "Hey guys!" This voice was all too familiar, and all three Eds turned their heads in shock to find something – or someone – that they haven't seen in a while.

"No way! Guys look!" Ed pointed at the incoming figure that ran across the bridge towards them, a big smile on his face.

"Is that…?" Eddy trailed off.

Double D was just as surprised. "Jonny?!"

Jonny, holding his pal Plank, finally caught up to the Eds with a smile plastered on his face. He looked pretty glad to see the Eds. "Wow! It's you guys! Never thought we'd catch up to you, huh?"

Eddy shook himself out of his shock and stepped forward. "Just what the heck are you doing here, melon head?! The last time we saw ya, Team Flare's place went down!"

Jonny, slightly startled by the Eds figuring him out, overcame this and went on ahead. "Like Plank and I can be kept down, right buddy?" He turned towards Plank, and took a moment of complete silence, and turned towards the Eds again.

"Well while we're thankful for your safety, we must inquire, how did you get from Geosenge Town to here in such a short time span. That's basically an excursion."

Jonny turned towards Plank and back at the Eds. "…Plank says that we hitched onto a helicopter."

"Wait, what?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"It's true! After the ashes cleared, Lumiose reporters and police came to Geosenge Town. Plank hatched this ridiculous plan to hitch onto a helicopter and lay low until the reporters and pilots made it to Lumiose City." Jonny didn't look at all guilty as his smile was on his face. "And then we just went up from Route 16 and through Dendemille Town and it was a one-way ticket from there!"

The Eds were left at a loss for words. They would've expected Eddy to come up with a plan like that, but by Plank, that left them very surprised. Not much of anything came to mind but utter confusion.

"So~, Jonny-boy!" Eddy stated. "Why don't you and that doorstop just turn around and go fight some Trainers, huh?"

Jonny wagged his finger. "No so fast, smartypants! Plank says that you know the rules as well as we do; when two Trainers meet, they must battle!"

"Oh boy! Battle with Jonny!" Ed exclaimed with joy.

"But I'm confused. Just how are we gonna battle you when you only have six Pokémon, Jonny?" Double D asked.

Jonny turned towards his pal. "What's that?..." He turned back towards the Eds and pointed to Plank. "Plank says that I'll only fight one of you! That way it's fair!"

"Wait, what?!" Eddy was caught angrily displeased, and it seemed as though he was gonna grit his teeth, but then he quickly thought about it and it did make sense. It'd be unfair, and besides no one's life was gonna be at stake. Eddy calmed down and backed off.

He stepped back and crossed his arms. "Alright, so who's gonna battle this guy?" He asked the remaining two.

Ed raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! Can I have a turn?"

"You already took the last two wild Pokémon, Ed!" Eddy informed him.

Double D stepped forward. "If you don't mind, I'd wish to battle Jonny." He requested. "I think it's more reasonable considering that I haven't battled many wild Pokémon since an hour ago."

Eddy, much to his hidden dismay to the fact he wanted to fight Jonny, didn't bother to object. "Alright, you can take care of cube ball this time."

"Thank you Eddy." Double D took a few more steps forward and approached Jonny. "I'll be sure that my Pokémon and I make it one to remember."

Jonny held up a Poke Ball and laughed. "Hate to break to you Double D, but Plank and I are a whole lot stronger than last time!"

Double D raised a brow and grinned at Jonny's cockiness. "Oh really?" He plucked out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Care to show me?"

* * *

**Anistar Gym – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

Olympia's Meowstic shot a Shadow Ball on command, but the attack missed and Houndoom landed back on the light purple galaxy of a battlefield.

"(You'll have to be faster than that.)" He warned her.

Kevin extended his arm out. "Now use Feint Attack!" Houndoom followed the command and he disappeared from sight. Meowstic looked around and was left with her guard down, leaving her to get hit from the side by Houndoom when he suddenly appeared.

Meowstic flailed as she shot back and landed with a thud on the galaxy. She grunted as she slowly arose, and Olympia's eyes narrowed.

"Impressive." She admitted.

Spectating on the translucent area behind Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, and Wilfred spectated Kevin's battle. As of this point, Kevin's Haxorus made quick work of Sigilyph and Slowking, but he didn't have much strength left when Meowstic came out, and of course Kevin's Chesnaught was at a big disadvantage, so that meant Houndoom was his last choice.

"Protein-packed Kevin-boy sure is making excellent work of the purple-haired fortune teller." Rolf deduced.

"Yeah, this battle isn't too bad." Nazz admitted. "Kevin's sure fighting hard, huh."

Rolf looked around, seemingly confused by something. "Rolf is still raptured in how we embarked to the land of the unknown."

Nazz raised a brow. "You know…I don't know either."

Houndoom was seen dodging more Shadow Ball attacks from Meowstic, unable to find room to effectively counter. "(This is getting me nowhere! I need to-)" He was cut off when a Shadow Ball finally landed its mark on his face, making a black and purple explosion.

When the smoke cleared out, Houndoom was still standing, but got a few bruises and scrapes, and his body was seen shuddering. He lost a small bit of footing, but quickly regained it.

"I'm not gonna get anywhere like this." Kevin muttered. "Looks like I'll have to step it up." Holding up his left wrist, he began to take a more serious pose. "Houndoom! Time for some action!"

Rolf and Nazz looked at the Mega Ring Kevin had and saw what he was gonna do. Rolf was the first to react. "Gogo Nazz-girl, look!" Rolf pointed at the glinting stone in Kevin's Mega Ring.

"Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Nazz asked. A realization then came to her. "Wait, when did Kevin get a Mega Stone?"

Kevin tapped the Key Stone. "Now, Houndoom!" Light waves began to emit. "Mega Evolve!"

The light waves flailed in the air and Houndoom's Mega Stone began to glow. Reddish light waves arose and Houndoom growled as the light waves traveled back towards the Mega Ring's light waves. The two waves of light connected and Houndoom began to glow the light that signified Mega Evolution.

Like from before, he began to feel his horns alter, and his tail end split. Bone structures morphed, and the claws sharpened and elongated. When the light exploded, sending a heated shockwave all about, the cul-de-sac kids present and Olympia were left startled by Mega Houndoom's appearance.

Mega Houndoom opened his mouth. "(Time for some fun.)"

"Whoa! Intense!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Rolf must agree. This power the son of a shepherd feels is like Nana in an arm wrestle when bargained with Mama's beef stew. Very strong, yes." The son of a shepherd commented.

Olympia was mildly surprised. "I see. Your power has been reborn from your bond that I sense." She continued to float and extended her arms out. "Now Meowstic! Shadow Ball!"

Following her command, her Meowstic let loose a black and purple sphere shot at Mega Houndoom.

Kevin extended his arm out. "Try this! Mega Houndoom, time for that new move! Flamethrower!"

Mega Houndoom opened his mouth and searing flames were seen swirling inside. He leaned forward and let loose a steaming blast of scorching fire that went blazing off and met Shadow Ball in the middle. The two attacks were caught in an explosion, but as the smoke arose, Flamethrower broke through and blasted Meowstic, engulfing her in a fiery explosion.

"Meowstic!" Olympia shouted. The smoke cleared, and her Meowstic was seen panting profusely. She had ascertained many scratches and charred parts, but she was left standing, albeit barely.

Kevin swiped his arm in an arc. "Finish this, Mega Houndoom! Feint Attack!"

Mega Houndoom crouched and snarled at Meowstic. With a leap towards her, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Psychic-Type. Meowstic was helpless when Mega Houndoom rammed his horns into her, making her helplessly shoot skywards. The Gym Leader was left to gaze in sheer shock at the increased power and her Meowstic landed with a painful thud on the galaxy below, unconscious.

The referee raised his arm for Kevin's side. "Meowstic is unable to battle, Mega Houndoom is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Kevin of Peach Creek!" He announced.

Kevin smirked victoriously. "Now that's how it's done!"

Mega Houndoom shined an array of lights and he reverted back to being a regular Houndoom. His tail wagged slowly as he grinned. "(Well that was fast. I was getting warmed up too.)"

Rolf clapped. "Bravo!"

Nazz clapped as she saw Olympia walk towards Kevin and presented him with his new badge. "Boy, Kevin's really stepped up his game." She looked pumped as she clenched balled her fists. "We should train the best we can until we get that eighth badge!"

"Rolf cannot agree more, for it is on!"

* * *

**Route 19 – The Eds and Jonny**

On the excruciatingly long bridge, being wide at the same time, Double D and Jonny were some thirty feet apart. The bridge was extremely sturdy, so they were safe from swaying as it wasn't that kind of bridge.

"Alright you two, I'm making this a three-on-three. That way we can get on with our lives." Eddy declared. "The battle will be over when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. You can substitute as well, so let's see them!"

'_Let's see. This bridge is enough to support the likes of a truck, so that means that I'll be safe to use…' _Double D then threw his Poke Ball confidently. "Aurorus, come on out!"

Double D's Aurorus appeared out on the battlefield, looking ready to go. "(I'll try my best as always!)"

Jonny leaned towards Plank. "What's that buddy?...start off strong with Type advantage?...well if you say so!" Jonny threw the Poke Ball he had in hand. "Alrighty! Trevenant, let's go!"

Jonny's Trevenant appeared out on the bridge, looking ready for battle. "(I AM TREVENANT!)"

Aurorus blinked. "(Um…okay?)"

"(BEWARE! Thus I shall bring the hurt in a painful manner! GAHAHAHA!)" Treveant announced boisterously, followed with his laughter.

Eddy brought his arm down in a chop. "Alright sockhead! Ya bald-headed badger! Start fighting!" Thus he signaled for the battle to begin.

Jonny didn't hesitate to make the first move. "Alright then Trevenant, use Phantom Force!" Trevenant followed the command by creating a purple vortex below and vanished slowly by falling through it.

"Luckily I know just how to assess this situation." Double D moved his arm in an arc and used the opposite arm to point ahead. "Aurorus, execute Ice Beam on the bridge superficially!"

Aurorus didn't want to interject with Double D's command, so he followed along and a light blue orb in front shot beam of ice into the sky. Everyone's eyes followed as the Ice Beam dispersed at a certain point and showered down onto the bridge. Every small beam of ice hit the bridge and made a small patch of ice here and there, eventually leaving the distance between Double D and Jonny layered in thin ice.

Eddy's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to do?"

A purple hole opened up above Aurorus and the Rock and Ice-Type braced himself for the impact. Trevenant fell through the hole and slammed one of his big claws down on Aurorus's head, making a shockwave run through the gargantuan battler.

"(HAHA! I, TREVENANT, am not to be underestimate by-w-wh-whoa-whoa-whooaaa!)" Trevenant landed on the bridge, but his six legs were unable to keep him from slipping and he eventually found himself falling backwards with a big thud.

Ed's eyes widened at the realization. "Double D made Aurorus freeze everything so the alien cyclops tree trunk can't penetrate its roots into the earth, sucking up life!"

"Yeah, basically." Eddy agreed, disregarding the mumbo-jumbo Ed yammered about.

"And so we do this!" Double D extended his arm out. "Use Ice Beam once more!" Aurorus obeyed happily and let loose another Ice Beam aimed for Trevenant directly.

Trevenant saw the light blue attack advance towards him, but his trainer was prepared. "Use Wood Hammer!" The Ghost and Grass-Type slipped a multitude of times, barely keeping steady as Ice Beam traveled towards him, yet he managed and his arm was coated in light green aura shaped in a stump. Trevenant swung his huge Wood Hammer from the size and used it to intercept the Ice Beam. The light blue beam collided with Wood Hammer, and Trevenant did his absolute best to fend it off. Despite his balance issue, he swung his huge hammer and the Ice Beam finally came to a stop.

Ed's eyes widened. "Whoa! Jonny's cyclops tree trunk just stopped Aurorus's move!"

"Isn't that supposed to be super effective against it too? Man, Jonny's really stepped it up." Eddy said with slight surprise.

Jonny extended his arm out. "Use Toxic!" Trevenant's groves on his arms became a venomous purple and he reached out to Aurorus. From the groves, he fired globs of purple at Aurorus, which widened the Tundra Pokémon's eyes. He was hit by the attack and was engulfed in a purple cloud that dispersed quickly, revealing toxic bubbles coming out of Aurorus as his face was a little purple from being badly poisoned.

"Aurorus!" Double D shouted. "Are you alright?!"

Aurorus looked back at Double D. "(I…I can go on! Fire away!)"

Double D extended his arm out. "Then use Ice Beam one more time!" Aurorus opened his mouth and he fired the Ice-Type move that traveled alarmingly towards Trevenant. The attack was but a flash to Trevenant before he covered up.

"(G-AAAHHHH! TREVENANT IS STRUCK DOWN AGAIN! VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE…SOON!)" He dramatically imposed before being engulfed by the attack. Jonny's eyes widened and he flinched away. He slowly looked back as the mist cleared, revealing Trevenant covered in frost and fainted.

Eddy smirked. "That's it, looks like Jonny's Trevenant is unable to battle!" He confirmed.

"A very marvelous job, Aurorus." Double D praised, but when Aurorus nodded, he flinched from accumulating damage from Toxic. This caught Double D by surprise. "Oh my, the poison!"

"(I can keep going!)" Aurorus insisted, and then slowly turned back towards the area ahead. "(Give me some time, please.)"

Double D was startled. "Aurorus…very well then, I'll stick with Aurorus!" He insisted.

Jonny returned his defeated Trevenant and held up another Poke Ball. "Plank and I won't be beaten that easily, Double D!" He implied enthusiastically. "We were just getting warmed up! Now, come out Ledian!"

From the Poke Ball, Jonny called forth his Ledian. The Bug and Flying-Type flew in the air above the icy area in between. "(Justice shall be served!)"

"Oh, look!" Ed pointed at Ledian.

"So Jonny's going airborne huh? Betcha sockhead's gonna take it out in no time. His long neck there's got a double advantage." Eddy figured.

Double D extended his arm out. "Aim, and fire Ancient Power!" Aurorus glowed white and an image of himself separated and became a sphere of silver energy. He used his power and sent the attack towards Ledian. To their shock, when it was just a second close, Ledian ascended and dodged it.

"(I shall not be fooled that easily.)" The Bug and Flying-Type warned.

"Use Supersonic!" Jonny commanded. Ledian spiraled in the air and her antennae emitted transparent sound waves that traveled narrowly towards Aurorus. The attack engulfed Aurorus and he wailed a loud cry of agony before Supersonic finally stopped, only to show him looking dizzy and confused.

Eddy raised a brow. "Oh boy, looks like he's in trouble now."

"Aurorus, are you alright?" Double D asked in deep concern. In response, Aurorus dizzily slipped when trying to keep his footing, leaving him to fall with a big thud onto the bridge, making a thud echo through the thick wood applied. To add insult to jury, as he was slowly getting back up, toxic bubbles ruptured from Aurorus, taking even more Toxic damage.

"Things are bad, Eddy." Ed said.

Jonny extended his arm out. "Use Bug Buzz!" Ledian's antennae rattled slightly over her head and she emitted red sound waves that traveled their way towards Aurorus. When they reached the Rock and Ice-Type, he wailed violently and nearly lost his footing again. The sound waves from Bug Buzz was enough to scoot him back several feet, but remain stable on the thin ice.

Double D quickly thought as to what he could think of. In any case, all of Aurorus's moves would be super effective, so just one hit should be enough.

"Aurorus!" Double D exclaimed. "If you can hear me, use Ice Beam one more time!"

Aurorus, barely able to hear out Double D, figured what he might say. _'(Did eh yas Eci Maeb?,,,Sey, I kniht os!)' _Aurorus comprehended what Double D called for and stood affirm. Even though he was dizzy, Aurorus took aim and opened his mouth to fire one more Ice Beam.

Ledian was surprised when the attack was aimed for her. "(The confusion is working against us again?!)" She screamed as she was hit by Ice Beam and was engulfed in an explosion of mist above the icy bridge.

Jonny and Double D were caught surprised by that assault, as Jonny expected Aurorus to hurt himself. But his luck wasn't out because more Toxic damage in the form of purple bubbles accumulated again and Aurorus groggily fell over and fainted.

Meanwhile, the misty explosion subsided, showing that Ledian, while still heavily damaged, was still in the air and scoffed heroically at her defeated opponent. "(I told you justice shall fall on those who hurt my comrades.)"

"Well, Aurorus is unable to battle, meaning Ledian wins!" Eddy announced.

Double D returned his Aurorus and looked at the Poke Ball. "Aurorus, you were very good. Please rest." He then put the Poke Ball away and looked at Jonny.

"See? Plank and I weren't sitting around! We've been getting our levels up like crazy!" Jonny explained. "Now, what else do you got?"

Double D scrutinized Jonny's injured Ledian. _'If I'm to defeat that Supersonic, I'll have to resort to aerial mobility. Luckily, I know who will be well-suited for the task.'_ He pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it. "Vivillon, I request your assistance!"

Out came none other than Vivillon, the Bug and Flying-Type flapped his wings as he looked ready for battle. "(Hey wait, I know you. You saved me and my friends awhile back!)" He recalled as he noticed Ledian being his adversary.

Ledian took very mild surprise. "(Yeah, it would seem I recall that time as well; however just because I saved you that time, doesn't necessarily mean that I'll show mercy.)"

"(Well I've come a long ways since a Scatterbug, so no way am I gonna back down to the likes of a fellow Bug-Type. Let's go!)"

Double D extended his arm out. "Vivillon, use Quiver Dance!" Vivillon began to flap and spin in a circle. As he did, white orbs materialized briefly, illuminating him, and then a red aura took its place. When Vivillon stopped, so did the aura that indicated stat enhancement.

Jonny pointed forward. "Ledian, use Supersonic!"

Ledian spun and she let loose transparent sound waves at Vivillon, however the Scale Pokémon anticipated the move and flew left to dodge. Supersonic went on and Vivillon ascended and Ledian grew relentless as her Supersonic followed upwards. Vivillon, in response, dove down in a long arc overhead and dodged the Supersonic yet again. Vivillon nimbly dove in a slant over Ledian's head and arched around in a long glide.

"(W-whoa…)" She admired. "(Such nimble movements.)"

"Quiver Dance not only enhanced Vivillon's Special Attack and Special Defense, but also enhanced his Speed in conjunction. Use Quiver Dance one more time!" Double D stated.

Once again, Vivillon spun and was surrounded by white orbs that soon vanished and a red aura appeared, enhancing the stats Double D named off. When Vivillon stopped spinning, his red aura went away as well.

Ed looked piqued. "The ritual for Vivillon's upcoming has begun!"

Jonny looked towards Planks. "Really?...okay!" He pointed ahead. "Use Swift!" Ledian ascended a few meters and yellow stars with gold sparkles materialized all around her. With a spin and battlecry, she launched the stars towards Vivillon.

"Sorry Jonny fellow, but we have the upper hand." He reached out. "Use Hurricane!"

Vivillon's wings glowed and he flapped them hard, creating a very strong wind, in which the suspenders on the bridge rattled a little and the ice on the bridge cracked. Bits of ice were carried off and into a tornado that Vivillon created. The tornado went after Ledian, effortlessly taking the Swift that diffused when touching the Hurricane.

"(W-what power! He's too strong!)" Ledian was not only startled, but very impressed. Her adversary, despite being a Bug-Type like her, was very strong. She found herself being engulfed by the Hurricane and screamed as she spiraled and spun through the twisting Hurricane. She swirled all the way to the top and screamed as she was spit out.

"Ledian!" Jonny shouted.

The Five Star Pokémon started falling and the Hurricane dispersed quickly beneath her. She fell and looked at Vivillon with the last bit of conscience left. _'(He's very strong. He's so…admirable.)'_ Her heart beat accelerating when she found herself bested by Vivillon, and thudded harshly and blacked out.

Vivillon flapped in place, noticing the small lush of pink on her cheeks. "(Uh, is she having a good dream or something?)"

Eddy raised an arm. "Ledian's unable to battle, so Vivillon wins!"

Double D smiled. "Very well done, Vivillon."

Vivillon looked back to his trainer and happily smiled, glad to have been a great help to him, as he always has been.

Jonny returned his Ledian and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Hoo boy! This battle sure is getting me and Plank worked up, but we're not done yet!" He leaned towards Plank. "What?...You wanna go all out?...Me too!" He pulled out his last Poke Ball. "Then let's make this count!"

Ed smiled while Eddy crossed his arms. "Oh, this'll be good."

"Go! Barbaracle!" Barbaracle was called out by Jonny and his Poke Ball opened, and he appeared out on the bridge, his feet and weight having to break the ice all around him.

Barbaracle growled as he looked at Vivillon. "(Pesky bug, I'll finish you.)"

Vivillon flapped in place. "(Is that so? Then you'll learn that I can be persistent!)"

"Use Bug Buzz!" Double D commanded. Vivillon's antennae rattled and he emitted sound waves that went streaming towards Barbaracle. The strong Bug-Type move engulfed Barabaracle and the red sound waves were so high pitched that the ice on the bridge cracked incredulously. The ice eventually broke apart and the fragments left blue sparkles.

Barbaracle skidded backwards on the bridge, embedding a claw into it so as to keep his ground, leaving a claw trail in the wood that went on for ten feet.

Jonny quickly turned towards Plank. "Wha-?! That hit did too much damage?!...hurry?! Okay!" Jonny extended his arm out. "Use Stone Edge!"

Barbaracle stomped his feet onto the bridge. Without warning, Vivillon's sensory picked up jagged stones from below. He saw Stone Edge prodding out from the bridge and quickly evaded by jerking off towards the side and circled around. The Bug and Flying-Type ascended and turned towards Barbaracle.

"Use Bug Buzz once more!" Double D commanded. Once again, Vivillon's antennae rattled and red sound waves went shooting off towards the Rock and Water-Type.

"Use Stone Edge to clock!" Jonny commanded. Barbaracle stomped once more on the ground, making the bridge shake slightly and large, jagged stones. The Stone Edge intercepted the Bug Buzz attack, yet the sound waves were so strong that it made the pillars shatter yet leave Barbaracle unharmed.

"Now Razor Shell!"

Barbaracle's claws began to glow yellow, and light blue aura hardened around the claws, making sharp blades. The Collective Pokémon made a big leap, startling Vivillon and Double D alike and slashed with both claws, leaving trails of light blue and Vivillon shot down to the bridge with a big thud.

"Vivillon, are you alright?" Double D asked.

Vivillon got up and shook his head. "(Yeah, I can do this.)"

"Use Shell Smash!" Jonny commanded. Barbaracle stayed stiff in place as he glowed bright light, which began to accumulate crimson cracks until the white completely shattered, revealing Barbaracle glowing red and blue consecutively.

Double D became very cautious. "If I recall, that move gives up defense for elevated offense." He swiped his arm. "If we do this right, then perhaps it'll get confused! Vivillon, Hurricane!" As before, Vivillon's wings glowed light blue and he flapped so hard the suspenders on the bridge rattled and a tornado was created.

The Flying-Type move made way towards Barbaracle, who didn't seem at all worried. "(Child's play.)"

Jonny pointed forward. "Stone Edge!"

Barbaracle stomped onto the ground, this time harder. The bridge rumbled a little and Vivillon's Hurricane continued its course as a single line of jagged stones went ahead. When a pillar reached Hurricane, it was enough to pierce through the strong winds, dispersing the attack. With shock overwhelming Vivillon, he was struck by the fast-moving Rock-Type move square in the abdomen. He yelled as the super effective move shot him back and skidded to a thudding halt in front of Double D, revealing himself to have fainted.

"Vivillon's unable to battle, so Barbaracle wins!" Eddy announced.

"Yahoo! Way to rock!" Jonny shouted.

"(Tch. That little guy was pesky, but he was right when he said persistent.)" Barbaracle noted, still feeling that harsh blow from Bug Buzz.

"You did marvelous Vivillon, now get some well-deserved rest." Double D praised as he returned Vivillon. "My Jonny, you sure have grown. Now, for my final choice! Go, Scolipede!"

Scolipede erupted from her Poke Ball, ready to battle as she planted her legs on the bridge, making it shake somewhat. "(Alright, you giant barnacle, show me what you can do!)"

"(I'll make you eat those words.)" Barbaracle reprimanded.

Ed looked questionable. "Uh, why is Double D bringing out his radioactive venomous centipede?"

Eddy shrugged. "Beats me, but this is sockhead, so he'll pull through."

"Ha! Plank says that you lost your marbles if you think another Bug-Type will defeat a Rock-Type!" Jonny exclaimed, certain for victory.

Double D paid no heed as he looked towards Scolipede. "Perhaps, but I've learned something from quite some time ago, Jonny." Scolipede then looked back to Double D. "It's not just the Type that matters, it's also the trust and bonds you share that shall give one the advantage."

Scolipede looked back ahead to face Barbaracle, scraping her heels on the bridge and hissed in readiness.

Jonny smiled. "If you say so. Now Barbaracle, Stone Edge and wrap this up!" As told, Barbaracle stomped onto the ground, and Double D and Scolipede felt a great rupture.

With Scolipede's antennae, her sensory was picking up an incoming vibration from directly below _'(…now!)'_ She widened her eyes and used her legs to hurl herself forward to avoid jagged stones that ruptured from directly below.

"We anticipated that! Now we'll use Stone Edge once more!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Scolipede, stay alert!" Double D shouted, to which Scolipede galloped her way towards Barbaracle. They both remained silent as they were waiting the second Barbaracle stomped his heel down onto the bridge.

"…NOW!"

Immediately, Scolipede stopped and began to skid forward. Several feet in front of her, a loud rupture was sensed, and she used what leg power to make a big leap as stones began to rise. She used the stones prodding out as stepping stones and made one massive leap over the last one, startling Jonny.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "Plank! You never told me Scolipede's could jump like that!...What do you mean you had no idea?!"

Double D pointed ahead. "Use Steamroller!"

While falling down, Scolipede curled up into a ball as best she could and began spinning like crazy. She had glowing outlines comprised of white energy and she let out a strong battlecry as she fell into Barbaracle, making the Collective Pokémon grunt as he took the strong blow. He yelled as he skidded backwards as Scolipede's Steamroller continued on for ten feet. When she came to a stop, Barbaracle went to a knee and panted as that blow had a lot of power.

"Hang in there!" Jonny implored. "Use Stone Edge!" Barbaracle, with whatever strength he had while on a knee, jabbed the ground instead, but a few seconds past and nothing happened. "Wait, what?!" He turned towards Plank. "What?!...What do you mean we used all of our Stone Edge?!"

Ed raised his fists high. "Whooo! Centipede for the win!"

"Use Screech!" Double D commanded. Scolipede followed commands and raised her head. She emitted a high pitch noise as her antennae quaked violently, exerting red sound waves that spread out and caused Barbaracle to yell.

"(GYAAH! That sound! What's going on?! Someone tell me!)" He screamed as his ears rang, if he had ears. He was engulfed in a thick red aura and his Defense fell.

Jonny panicked and swallowed a lump, but he shook himself awake and pointed ahead. "Barbaracle! Skull Bash!" Barbaracle lowered his hand-like head and spread out his legs. A red aura coated him and his Defense rose.

Double D readied for what was to come. "Scolipede, are you ready?" He asked.

"(Evermore!)" Scolipede responded and waited anxiously.

Barbaracle then lowered his head a little more and his eyes widened. With his increased Speed, he darted right into Scolipede like a rocket. The Megapede Pokémon waited until the right moment, and his trainer looked as though he was calculating.

"Poison Tail!"

Hearing the voice, Scolipede swung her mighty tail glowing in poisonous purple. As Barbaracle let out a battlecry as he closed the distance, he was too late and too unfortunate as he took a Poison Tail to the midsection, causing a shockwave of venomous pain to run through him and he shot backwards and crashed in front of Jonny, out like a light.

Jonny looked startled. "P-Plank…we just…"

Ed hopped in place with a glorified laugh while Eddy smiled with an arm up. "Well, I guess that's it! The winner is Scolipede, meaning Double D wins!"

"YEAH, DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted happily.

Double D walked up to Scolipede and pet her side, to which she didn't mind in the slightest. "Scolipede, that was an amazing job."

"(Thanks, we sure showed 'em.)" She happily responded. She leaned down towards Double D and lightly nudged him, making him chuckle lightly in return.

Scolipede was then returned to her Poke Ball and Jonny was seen walking up to Double D, giving hi his earned prize money. "Wow! You got crazy strong! Plank and I learned a lot from this battle!"

Double D smiled. "Why thank you, Jonny. You know, you seem much more carefree than before. I say you can use your nature and try to overcome Type advantage if you think you can."

Jonny smiled widely. "If you say so." He turned towards Plank and listened before looking back at Double D. "Plank says as if, and next time Barbaracle's gonna kick your Scolipede to the curb!...what?...Oh, right."

Jonny reached for something in his pocket, which got their individual curiosity. Ed leaned in to see what was being pulled out, and to their surprise, it was a blue disc with gold edging.

"What the-?! Ain't these one of those ham trigs er something?" Eddy asked.

"Ham? Where?" Ed asked, turning on the notion of his stomach.

"Correction, Ed, Eddy. What Jonny has is what we've dealt with before. An HM." Double D explained. "Remember, they're very rare TMs that can't be undone." As he was given the HM, Double D looked curiously at Jonny. "How did you find it?"

Jonny shook his head. "Don't look at me, Plank's the one who found it." He turned towards Plank, slightly confused. "…what?...what do you mean you'll never tell, you sly weasel." He then turned towards the Eds.

"But, why you giving this thing to us?" Eddy asked.

Jonny fidgeted and hesitated before he spoke. "Well…Plank and I wanted to consider this an apology, and just to let you know we won't be causing trouble like that again." He smiled happily once more. "Okay. Plank and I need to head back to Couriway Town to rest up! This route is tougher than we thought." He ran off back from where he came from, away from the sunset. "Catch ya later!"

Ed waved off. "Toodle-oo! See you at the next unexpected place Jonny and Plank!" With said comment, Jonny ran off, out of earshot.

Double D turned towards his friends. "Well, that was more coincidental and fortunate on our part. We've coveted an HM…labeled 'Waterfall', huh." He scrutinized the HM as he saw Waterfall labeled onto it.

Eddy waved it off. "Meh we'll save that fake CD for when a waterfall comes up." Eddy figured.

"I'm ready to get funky!" Ed declared. He started to stride with silly movements, showing of his dancing moves as he wiggled right past Eddy and Double D.

While Ed was in his own amusement, Double D put the HM away. "I concur. This means we should have a Water-Type on hand if and whenever possible."

Eddy turned back ahead. "Gotcha, now let's get mo-!"

He stepped forward only for him and his pals to fall straight down through the bridge. Due to the accumulated damage the bridge part took during the battle, it had little support left and the flooring broke apart right beneath their feet, resulting in them plummeting below.

They all screamed as they fell into the swamp below.

"SOCKHEAD! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Eddy screamed.

"I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Ed screamed.

"GYAAAHHHHH!" Double D panicked as he and his pals plummeted below, leaving the bridge with a broken chunk as the sun began to set.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Metal Claw, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 57

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Agility, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Haunter (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Payback, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Needle Arm, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Vital Throw, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Feint Attack, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Acid, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 42

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind Whirlpool

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Lucky Chant, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Sky Attack

-Miltank

Lv: 49

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Spiky Shield

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Pain Split, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Ice Shard, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Bite, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Cotton Spore

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 47

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Slash, Iron Defense

-Lampent (Female)

Lv: 43

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Imprison, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 45

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Headbutt, Crunch, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 45

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Claw, Slash

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Protect

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 41

Ability: Limber

Moves: Fake Out, Hone Claws, Assurance, Slash

* * *

**I made a cliché ending fitting for the Eds' luck, like in the show. Other than that, I made a very mild chapter with Mega Houndoom, Litwick evolving, and I figured I'd give Jonny some screen time. I also did figure Scolipede could use another prime moment like in her Gym battle back in Shalour City.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter guys! Till next time! :)**

* * *

**Next Time: Burning Chill**


	52. Burning Chill

Chapter 52 – Burning Chill

**Glad this story is going on strong as ever!**

**Johnny Smith: They'll all get an opportunity to face each individual member.**

**Let's keep this story rolling! Thanks so much for 400 reviews!**

**To Recap:**

While Kevin's Mega Houndoom got Kevin his seventh Badge, and Jimmy's Litwick evolved into Lampent, Ed caught a Haunter on Route 19. Later on, The Eds met Jonny on the bridge, where he battled Double D in an intense battle with no harm. In the end, Double D's Scolipede came out victorious, and Jonny gave them the HM Waterfall before heading off – seconds before the Eds fell through the bridge!

* * *

**Chapter 52 – Burning Chill**

On the trail on the south side of Route 18, Rolf was being as careful as ever, yet adventurous as can be. He rode like a mighty warrior on his steed, though the steed in this case was his Gogoat. Nazz rode right beside him, her steed being Wilfred.

"Rolf?" Nazz questioned. "Do you think it was such a good idea to let Kevin wander into Terminus Cave?"

Rolf looked down at Nazz, a half-grin on his face. "He who treads on tomatoes will only find them rotting on his shoe in the end." He replied. "Kevin-boy wishes to find valuable Pokémon to power him up, so if that's what he wants, we have no obligation to interfere."

"(Choosers can't be beggars, I think.)" Gogoat commented as he carried Rolf into the red flowers, followed by Nazz and Wilfred. The small group treaded onwards, yet when they got within a certain amount of feet in the red flowers, rustling happened up ahead.

Rolf and Nazz halt their modes of transportation, and they all saw the Pokémon emerged, to which Wilfred's nose twitched.

Emerging from the red flowers was a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. He had a large black rock-like shell with holes that glowed with a red warmth. His skin was reddish brown with gray-black bands on his legs and neck. He had a long neck and the eyes seemed permanently closed.

The tortoise turned to notice the group in front and seemed less enthused and more relaxed. "(Howdy, travelers. You look like there's a blockade.)" The Fire-Type turned his body slowly to face them. "(Well you guessed right, that'd be me!)"

"(But, we didn't answer.)" Gogoat corrected

"(You didn't…?)" The wild tortoise-like creature turned his head confused. "(Huh, guess I must've something I reckon.)"

Rolf pulled out his Pokedex, wondering just what they were dealing with in front of them.

_"Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. You find abandoned coal mines full of them. They dig tirelessly in search of coal."_

Nazz looked at the smoke coming from Torkoal's shell and figured right. "That explains it. Terminus Cave was an abandoned mine, right?"

"Yes, that would explain why this earth-eater lurks around this area." Rolf got off of Gogoat and walked up, holding a Poke Ball in hand. "Allow the son of a shepherd to participate. Ready?" Rolf held the Poke Ball back and the wild Torkoal bent his knees.

"Then let the duel commence! Miltank!" Rolf threw his Poke Ball, and appearing the red flowers was his Miltank. The Normal-Type looked placid as she stood, yet she at least acknowledged Torkoal as her opponent.

"(You want some milk?)" She asked.

"(Sorry lassie, but I like coal.)" Torkoal told her.

Immediately appalled, Miltank put a hoof to the ground and scraped it. "(Then you got poor tastes.)"

Rolf pointed ahead. "Miltank, commence the assault with Zen Headbutt!" Miltank responded by lowering her head and the top glowed blue. Miltank began her stampede towards Torkoal, running with surprisingly high Speed despite her plump physique.

In response, the wild Torkoal hauled his limbs into his shell. His body then glowed an iron color via Iron Defense. His body was coated in a red aura, and Miltank's head rammed into him. The Coal Pokémon was shoved back a few feet, but had no scratches as he pulled his limbs out.

"Iron Defense?" Nazz questioned. "Man, this'll be annoying."

Rolf squinted. "Confounding coal smuggler of mines! Prepare for an unmerciless thrashing! Body Slam!"

"(Milk-hater, prepare for your doom!)" Miltank hauled her plump body into a high jump, sailing over Torkoal and crashed down onto him, making the land shudder and dust blew. Rolf looked on with a grin as his Miltank got off of Torkoal, yet felt startled when the Fire-Type was back up on his feet.

Torkoal snorted out smoke and huffed. "(You got spirit now try my Lava Plume!)" Torkoal's opening on his shell erupted hit fire and he ruptured a cry as an explosion of fire went in all directions. Rolf and Nazz covered up as Miltank took the full blunt of the attack, getting engulfed in fire.

"Miltank!" Rolf called out. The Normal-Type was seen on her feet, but as the fire settled, Miltank was briefly burning and the flame retreated away, indicating her condition. "You mock Rolf with Lava Plume's burn?"

The son of a shepherd was pleasantly surprised, despite the condition his Miltank was in. He extended his arm out. "Heal Bell!"

Miltank raised her tail, and the tip glowed blue. Her tail made a ringing noise that echoed throughout the area, slowly echoing out with sparkling shockwaves that enveloped Miltank. When the sound and sparkling shockwaves stopped, it showed Miltank smiling and deprived of her burn condition.

"Now we make the four-legged one of cindering agony feel our weight! Body Slam!" Following Rolf's command, Miltank jumped as high as she could with the strength she had. She fell down onto Torkoal as the latter was too slow to act, and crashed down with a thunderous thud that sent dust all about in a rapid fashion. Miltank jumped off and the dust settled, revealing Torkoal still standing, but with electrical sparks all over his body, indicating that he got paralyzed.

"Way to keep the pressure on!" Nazz cheered.

Rolf pulled out a spare Poke Ball he had on him, but this Poke Ball was different, for it instead was black with yellow lining, meaning that it was an Ultra Ball. He held it outwards with great confidence.

"Rolf shall make you his new comrade! Join Rolf!" He threw his Ultra Ball, and the paralyzed Torkoal was hit on the head. He had little resistance as he was dragged inside. The capsule closed, and the Ultra Ball hit the ground. It rattled left and right, and Miltank looked with slight anticipation.

The ball finally went 'Ding!', and Rolf seized it. "The honor of Rolf and Miltank has been sieged! Thank you!" The ball then disappeared and sentenced itself into Rolf's PC, just like when he caught Ampharos as a Mareep a while ago.

Nazz clapped. "Congratulations dude! That's a defensive Fire-Type!"

"(He should be very happy. He fits right in!)" Gogoat chimed in. Wilfred raised his head and squealed.

Miltank huffed with a half-grin. "(He shall be a milk-lover yet.)"

* * *

**Snowbelle City – The Eds**

Snow fell down at a fairly moderate pace. It fell quite softly, and the Eds – all clad in their gear from Dendemille Town all the way to Anistar City – treaded at the entrance, basking at how the whole city was covered in snow and sloped down to what seemed to be a light field of snow at the bottom.

Eddy shivered as he covered himself. "Brrrrr! Haven't felt this cold since that valley where muttonhead caused an avalanche."

"Ah, good times." Ed recollected. "Do we get to make more of those?"

Double D grew weary as he took the lead. "Let's not hope for miracles Ed, unless you want collateral damage to occur. Let's just head to the Pokémon Center and swap out our Pokémon, shall we."

Eddy picked up his pacing to surpass Double D's. "Thank god! It took us all evening to climb out of that mucky pool of a swamp we fell in! My Pokémon are beat after so many battles!"

Double D shuddered. "The thought of sleeping in bacterial water that evaporated in my clothing; boy I can't wait to recharge and wash my clothes."

Ed's stomach rumbled. "Does anyone have a buffet on them?"

Eddy facepalmed. "That's it!" He pointed ahead. "Once we get inside, we're checking into a room and resting! Climbing out of that valley was a killer!" Complaining all fed up, they all made it inside the Pokémon Center up ahead. Relief came across their faces as the first thing to check off their list was to heal their battered Pokémon, which had either been poisoned or paralyzed, as well as very low HP.

With that checked off their list, they all got a room checked in, and they went inside on the left side of the hallway behind the healing section of the building.

Eddy huffed as he fell on his back onto the bed with a smile. "Ahhhhhh. This is what we've been missing."

"Sweet air freshener, and soft, warm beds." Double D smiled and reminisced. "Oh how we've missed you."

Ed came out of the bathroom with some toilet paper stuck to his shoe as they heard a bathroom flush. "The toilet works!"

Eddy unzipped his winter attire and was the first one to get up and started for the bathroom. "Calling dibs on the shower!" He past Ed and shut the door behind him. With him taking his shower, Ed and Double D were left to relax.

As time passed, Ed was seen reading a comic he purchased back in Couriway Town. Ed and Double D's Pokémon were out and were seen resting up. Talonflame was all snug on one of the posts at the end of the bunk bed Ed sat on, Charizard was seen sleeping on his side, and Malamar was fascinated at the aliens that resembled him in the comic.

Meanwhile Scolipede was seen sleeping, Blastoise was sitting back against the wall, and Aurorus and Cryogonal were both outside looking inside.

Double D was currently reading a pamphlet he acquired when he got into the Pokémon Center's room. He was so raptured in it that he almost disregarded the bathroom door opening, revealing Eddy all nice and fresh.

In his fresh clothes, he had hands behind his back. "Hoo-boy! Nothing like a hot shower to make you feel better after wallowing in valley swamp!"

Ed smiled. "Or me on a rainy day, right?"

Skuntank looked up to Ed. "(Oooh! You stink when you're in the rain for a long time? I'll make note to do that too, Master!)"

"(Glad I have no nose.)" Cryogonal stated robotically.

Double D pointed to his pamphlet as he looked at Eddy. "Listen to this, Eddy." He then looked down at the pamphlet, paraphrasing what's inscribed on it. "Did you know that Snowbelle City resembles Besançon? The city is located in France, and can reach substantially bitter temperatures of-" He was cut off by Eddy when he hit him with a messy shirt from before his shower.

"It's too early for geography, Double D. Hasn't anybody told you we're not in France?"

Ed smiled. "Oui, oui! All the way home!"

Double D sighed as he took his leave for the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

**Terminus Cave – Kevin**

Kevin panted as he ran back up the first floor. Once he had reached it, he dropped to his knees and sweated. "Man, that was terrible! I could hardly see down there!"

Like Rolf told of before, Kevin took a detour for Terminus Cave in an attempt to get a strong Pokémon. Of course he ran into a few Graveler and Sandslash, but he got spooked a few times when Ariados dropped from the ceiling. When fighting the Durant, he had it a little rough. Point being was due to having half his Pokémon fainted, he retreated back up to use his Revives. The only upside was that he found a TM known as Brick Break, and taught it to Floatzel.

"Man, that stunk. Next time I head to the Pokémon Center, I'm getting my Victreebel and teaching him that Venoshock TM for good measures." He announced.

As he made way for the exit, he was caught in the sights of another Pokémon. Kevin grew weary as he saw the large eyes on it. "Whoa."

What was before him was a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. Her red eyes can be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resembled eyebrows. The upper portion of her body was covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protruded from her forehead.

The shell looked peeved. "(You're violating my space! Either scram or get crushed!)"

Kevin took out his Pokedex and analyzed the shell before him.

_"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. Its shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain."_

"Topple a mountain, eh?" He scrutinized Pupitar ahead and considered what he could do. Her destructive power would be just what he needed to take that last badge, plus he needed a new Pokémon. This seemed like a coincidence more than anything.

Kevin reached for his pockets, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Well, guess I haven't got much of a choice. I needed something new anyway." He threw his Poke Ball. "Floatzel, get out here!"

From his Poke Ball, out came an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel. He had two pointed blue fins on his arms and two tails. The yellow flotation device gave the impression of an inflatable life vest. His forelimbs and tails were tipped in cream, and there was an orange teardrop shape in his cream lower belly. Floatzel also had a circular cream spot in the center of his head, cream eyelids and a pattern of two black triangles on the edges of his cream muzzle. He had two cream spots on his back.

Floatzel stood affirm and looked at Pupitar. "(This'll be a hoot. Another Rock-Type. This should be a cake walk.)" He said confidently.

"(Then prepare to take pain like you've never had before! HRAH!)" Pupitar made a bunch of dark rings with purple outlining and shot her Dark Pulse attack. The attack left dust flying on either side as it traveled.

"(Please.)" Floatzel jumped, dodging Dark Pulse as it destroyed a stalagmite. In midair, he smirked down at Pupitar. "(Nice try though, now feel the pain!)"

Kevin swiped his arm in an arc. "Aqua Tail, go!"

Floatzel's tails spun like propellers and created a cyclone of water that went shooting through midair and onwards towards Pupitar. The attack met its mark, and Pupitar was swallowed in water. A large wave swamped the flooring, and when it settled, she was seen struggling.

Kevin held up his Ultra Ball he had on hand. "Well this was too easy!" He threw it, and the Pupitar was touched. She was hauled inside and the ball closed. Floatzel smirked on as the ball shook on the ground.

"(That was too easy. My Type always does be-!)" He was cut off when the Ultra Ball shattered apart, and the wild Pupitar emerged from it, looking even more aggressive than before.

"(You…take this!)" A part of her lower section shied, and she went charging ahead and bit into Floatzel's arm via Crunch. The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelped in the pain, and Pupitar shoved Floatzel, shooting him back into a stalagmite that broke apart.

"Say what?!" Kevin was startled, but recollected himself as he clenched a fist. "Get up, Floatzel!" Floatzel was seen slowly getting up, but from the few hits taken earlier, he was on his last legs. Kevin pointed at Pupitar. "We can't let this go! Use Brick Break!"

Floatzel's oar-like appendages on his arms were swiped and glowed a bright white. The Water-Type let out a low grunt as he lunged at Pupitar with his excellent Speed. Pupitar wasn't gonna take it, and she defensively used Dark Pulse once again. However as it reached Floatzel, Brick Break was seen cutting down the middle.

"(No! I shall be the strongest!)" Pupitar bellowed. She angrily went ahead and attacked with Payback. Her whole body swelled in a bright purple, and lunged head on into Floatzel. Floatzel and Pupitar closed the gap very quickly, and Floatzel swung his arms and the bright oars made contact.

Both of their bodies collided, making a bright flashed erupt before an explosion came bellowing through the area. The whole cave shook from the strong attacks colliding, and the nearby Shuckle and little Larvitar hordes panicked as they made way for cover.

When the explosion cleared out, it revealed Floatzel and Pupitar several feet from each other, but Floatzel was covered in scratches and on a knee while Pupitar was panting heavily.

"Nice going!" Kevin smirked. "Nice job Floatzel, now just leave the rest to me." He expanded a Poke Ball, but this Poke Ball, unlike the Ultra Ball, had green on it, with pitch black and a red sealing line. What Kevin had was known as a Dusk Ball.

"Glad I found this lying around. Now…" He threw it. "This time, you're going with us!" The ball spun in the air as it made way towards Pupitar. The Hard Shell Pokémon was so angry at herself. She was so weakened that she couldn't fight back, which left her to only submit to becoming Kevin's Pokémon. Hopefully she'll become the strongest under his training, as long as each other's expectations are met.

The ball hit her and she went inside. The Dusk Ball fell to the ground and it rattled. There, Kevin and Floatzel watched it rattle a bit and it went 'Ding!'. Floatzel smirked at his accomplishment, and he was returned to his Poke Ball and Kevin went to reach for his Dusk Ball.

"Now we're tal-!" In a flash, the Dusk Ball disappeared. "Wait, what?! Where did-oh yeah." He snapped his fingers. "I remember now. Guess I'll have to pick it up at the nearest town."

Sighing, yet content, Kevin made way out of the cave at long last.

* * *

**Snowbelle City – The Eds**

Outside the Pokémon Center, where the Eds were located, snow fell moderately, and their clothing made them as warm as possible.

"Okay sockhead, so where's the Gym?" Eddy asked.

Double D pulled out his Town Map, albeit so that it didn't get drenched by the falling snow. Looking at their location, he saw a zoomed-in view of the Gym. Double D pointed west. "The Gym is directly in the center of the city."

"Then off we go!" Eddy darted for the nearest slope and yee-hawed as he jumped down a slope. He skidded downwards, leaving a trail as his feet skidded on the blanket of snow.

"Wait for me, Eddy!" Ed shouted. He jumped up and plopped onto his belly. He then started to do a belly slide all the way down the slope that went down for quite some time.

"Fellows, wait!" Double D urged, but fell on deaf ears and resorted to taking the long way down, which was a flight of stairs that went downwards.

The three soon met up again and Eddy hitched a skip when he had reached the bottom. He landed and began a calm stroll…until Ed continued with his belly slide down the slope and rammed into him. "ED!" Eddy was found screaming as Ed was laughing on his belly slide onwards. Coming up to a snow mound, Eddy and Ed crashed straight through it, sending snow and themselves flying. The two both fell face-first into the snow, leaving almost perfect imprints of themselves in the snow.

Eddy shook himself awake and turned angrily towards Ed, whose face resembled an old man due to having a snow beard. Eddy hauled his pal up by the eyebrow ridding him of his snow beard.

"Next time, _you're _the battering ram!" Eddy exclaimed to him.

Double D was running up to them and saw the small bits of damage Ed and Eddy took. "Careful you two! This city isn't exactly your average playground."

Eddy rammed the snow out of his head through the ear and glanced over to Double D. "Bah we're fine. So anyways, ready for that Gym battle guys?"

"Boy am I ready!" Ed declared. The three disregarded as to what happened, despite the few eyes that they received from the residence. Double D adjusted his scarf to hide the embarrassment Ed and Eddy both made and they soon found themselves in front of a large gym.

Similar to Anistar City's Gym, and Santalune City's long ago, the Snowbelle Gym is a gym with bronze or gold-colored walls. It had the same coloring on the staircase, and had the humungous Gym symbol in large, smooth stone embedded on its left side when looking at it. The roofing was different, as it was a blue color. The roof was larger in the middle section compared to either side, where they were similarly smaller.

Eddy had his arms out on either side. "And there she is! The last Gym!"

Double D's pupils widened with awe. "Just think, our final obstacle before the Pokémon League, and we've finally made it!"

Eddy began to stroll onwards, becoming the first in line. He started to make way for the front doors, but was stopped by the referee who was guarding the place.

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid that Wulfric is out." He said aloud to Eddy.

Eddy blinked and looked confused, yet agitated at the same time. "Wait, you mean the Gym Leader?"

"You mean the Gym is closed?" Double D asked.

"So no workouts?" Ed asked.

Eddy grew into a shudder, and it wasn't because of the snow or temperature. "Now hold on just a minute! We came all this way for a Gym battle, and now we learn that this Wulfric guy isn't even here? Is that even allowed?!"

The referee looked slightly guilty. "I apologize, but if you need to meet him, he's currently in the Winding Woods down on Route 20." He pointed up ahead, and the Eds followed his guidance. "It's south of Snowbelle City, and the climate is much warmer."

The three were seen trudging up the steps that led to the upper parts of Snowbelle City. They would've seen a large-scale view of Snowbelle City, yet sadly for them they were looking a little melancholy, mainly Eddy.

"This stinks!" Eddy barked, kicking some snow. "And I was so ready to kicked his butt and get that last badge!"

Double D was next to finally reach the top of the stairs. "Believe you me, Eddy. I, too, and left exasperated by this letdown."

"Then we'd best be getting up!" Ed voiced as he followed up last.

"Well what do you believe should be done now Eddy?" Double D questioned. "Do you want to wait at the Pokémon Center, or do you wish to head south towards Route 20?"

Ed raised a hand in the air. "Oh! I have an idea!"

Eddy turned towards the lump, not easily agreeable at the moment. "What is it now?"

"How about a battle?" Ed suggested. As crazy as it sounded, Eddy held back the urge to grit his teeth. To him, Ed was onto something. He could not only battle of his frustration, but his Pokémon might get some extra levels onto them.

Considering the possibilities, Eddy started away. "Fine, Ed. But afterwards, we heal and head out!"

Double D smiled. "My, this is negotiable." He took a slight step back as Ed turned and walked back several steps before turning back to face Eddy.

"I'll serve as referee gentlemen. To make things fair, this will be a three-one-three battle. Sound agreeable?"

Eddy held up a Poke Ball. "Can do!"

Ed held up his own Poke Ball. "Gotcha!"

"Good." Double D looked at both participants and raise an arm. "Now both participants, please send out your selected Pokémon!"

Eddy threw his Poke Ball first. "I call dibs first! Now Drapion, let's get started!"

The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon emerged from his Poke Ball, and his pincers snipped when he stood out on the soft snow. "(Alright, now we're gonna stay cool.)" He had a pun intended and did a hardy chuckle. Regardless, he paid attention and watched Ed throw his Poke Ball.

"Come forth, Goodra!" Ed declared.

The Dragon Pokémon appeared out on the snow as well. She kept a serious gaze on her face as she was facing a tough-hided opponent. "(Okay Drapion, ready for some training?)"

The Poison and Dark-Type nodded and spread his claws apart.

"Then let the match begin!" Double D brought his arm down in a chop, signaling for the battle to start.

Eddy went ahead and called for the first move. "Don't let them escape, Drapion! Poison Fang!" Drapion's claws pinched briefly and he reached out towards Goodra. The Dragon-Type was unable to escape as the claws quickly caught her sides and the white parts on his teeth glowed a venomous purple. The purple traveled down each segment of his arms until reaching the pincers, where he clutched harder.

Goodra grunted as she was caught in a stinging purple burst of poison. She stepped back, but was relieved when she wasn't badly poisoned. "(Not bad.)"

"Dragon Pulse!" Ed commanded. Goodra opened her mouth and multicolored energy gathered inside. She lurched forward, sending a multicolored dragon-shaped beam at Drapion. The Dragon-Type move was fast enough to chomp down on Drapion's shoulder, erupting him in a multicolored explosion. The smoke dispatched itself within a matter of seconds, but Drapion was seen aggravated.

Eddy smirked. "Lucky shot!" His arm reached out. "Use Cross Poison!" Drapion crossed his arms in an 'X' formation. A purple X was shaped and then he crossed his arms, sending the poisonous X at Goodra.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ed countered. Goodra opened her mouth and launched yet another multicolored dragon-shaped beam at Drapion's attack. Both attacks collided in the middle, causing an explosion to rattle the snow that blew at their feet.

Ed extended his arm out. "Do not let them escape! Muddy Water!"

"(I got this! Prepare to get swamped!)" Goodra was surrounded by a small, swirling field of brown water, and when she nudged her head, the water created a strong wave that went towering after Drapion. The wave of brown water was a startling feature for Drapion to go up against, and he yelled as he was hit by the large wave, causing him to fall backwards. The brown water soon dispersed into the snow, causing it to soften into a thin layer of slush all around.

Drapion slowly arose, shaking his head. "(Man, that was a washout.)" He was then seen with a blue aura encasing him for a few seconds, indicating his accuracy decreased.

Eddy grunted. "Not bad lumpy, but check this out!" He then pointed at Goodra. "Use Hone Claws!" Drapion grunted as he heard the order. He used his pincers and began to rake the cold air in front of him. The claws looked as though they got brighter, and he was coated in a red aura, meaning his Attack and accuracy enhanced.

"Goodra, let's do that too!" Ed insisted. He spread his arms out. "Initiate the ritual for Rain Dance!"

Goodra raised her head. "(No problem! I'll make the battle turn to our hands Ed!)" She wailed up to the heavens and dark clouds began to loom above her and slowly spread out. The rainclouds spread out until they were a sizeable range, which covered the area the Eds were in. Rain thus began to drip down onto the snow, pelting it profusely.

Despite the change in weather over a hundred-meter radius, Double D smiled. "Well, seems Goodra has managed great control over her Rain Dance."

Eddy swiped his arm. "Like that'll stop us! Quick Drapion, Poison Fang!"

Drapion reached out again and clutched Goodra's sides. She grunted as she fell for that move again, yet her body isn't exactly fast to react. Drapion's white parts on his fangs glowed purple and traveled down the segments and reached the pincers. He gripped tighter and Goodra yelped as she was caught in another purple explosion.

"Goodra!" Ed shouted in worry. He saw the purple smoke vanished, but he grew astonished when Goodra was seen with toxic bubbles and a slightly purple face.

Drapion smirked. "(Fangs for the battle, but you're at the receiving of pain now.)" Drapion taunted mildly. He didn't do a hardy laugh as he fell short in achievement. The next second, the rain from before fell down at a steady, light pace, and Goodra's toxic bubbles erupting from her body began to expel itself.

She shook her head and everyone saw the healthy smile on her face. "(Surprised?)"

Drapion grew startled. "(Oh man…I need to start paying more attention.)"

Double D's eyes widened. "Goodra's Ability, Hydration! What a great strategy, Ed!"

"Goodra, let's sink and serve!" Ed swiped his arm. "Muddy Water!"

Goodra did as told and she was surrounded by a low field of swirling brown water that seemed far denser than before. Goodra nudged her head forward and the attack went ahead after Drapion, only this time it was a more pressurized and larger wave.

The wave traveled across the space covering the two, and Drapion grew weary, as was his trainer. Eddy swiped his arm. "Cross Poison!"

Drapion did as told and crossed his arms and sent an 'X' shape of pure poison at the incoming wave. The X crashed into the wave, making a bright purple explosion; however, this didn't deter the huge wave much as it reached Drapion through the dispersing explosion and crashed right into the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon. Drapion screamed as he was carried by the strong wave and crashed right into the ground as the brown water dispersed quickly. Eddy was seen shocked when his Drapion was seen fainted when the water dispelled.

Double D raised an arm for Ed's side. "Drapion is unable to battle, Goodra is the winner!" He announced.

Ed raised both fists. "Yeah, Goodra!" He cheered.

Goodra looked back at Ed with a cheerful smile. "(Thanks, but I'll keep doing my best!)"

Eddy grumbled as he looked without content. He returned his Drapion and put the Poke Ball back into his pocket. "Alright Lumpy, you and that giant slimy dragon got me there." He chose those words carefully so as to not offend Ed's Goodra, or Ed. He had out another Poke Ball. "Put let's see you handle this! Go, Durant!"

From the Poke Ball, Durant appeared out on the slushy snow. He grunted when he emerged, and looked up at the rainclouds above with distaste. "(Great, I'm gonna get rusty.)"

Despite his small size, Goodra stayed alert. "(I'll be ready!)"

"Dragon Pulse!" Ed commanded. Goodra opened her mouth and gathered multicolored energy.

Eddy frowned as he pointed at the ground. "Oh no you don't! Dig!" Durant did as told and he burrowed straight down. Goodra fired her dragon-shaped beam at Durant, but she fell short when Durant had successfully burrowed beneath the snowy surface and Dragon Pulse exploded when hitting the snow.

Goodra grew nervous and looked down at her feet and all around the snow she was standing on. "(Where'd he go? Is he under me?)" She backed up a few feet slowly to keep her guard up, but it didn't help as Durant erupted from the snow behind her.

"(Alright you giant pudding bag, try some of this!)" Durant rammed his head into Goodra's back, causing the Dragon-Type to lose footing and stumble forward onto a knee.

Ed grew antsy. "Goodra, hand in there!" He pointed at Durant behind his Dragon-Type. "Use the new move! Power Whip!"

Goodra's long horns over her head glowed a bright green, and she got back to her feet and grunted harshly as she swung all around, her horns hitting Durant with vital force. Durant grunted harshly when he received the blow, making him skid to a halt in front of Eddy, but then a smirk came across his face, startling Goodra.

"(Please, like that petty vine can run through my iron.)" Durant's eye narrowed. "(Sorry, but you're just not gonna cut it.)"

"Use Iron Head!" Eddy commanded. The top of Durant's head turned into solid iron, and the small ant lowered his head and lunged after Goodra.

Ed extended his arm forward. "Muddy Water!"

Goodra lowered her head and a large cyclone erupted around her. The Dragon-Type used the Water-Type move as before and raised her head, sending a pressurized wave at Durant. The brown water met its mark and Durant yelled as the brown water swamped him and the area again. The water rushed through and dispersed when reaching close to Eddy's feet, and Durant was seen panting.

Durant slowly got back up, though the Water-Type move left a few good marks on him. "(Man, she means business.)"

The Rain Dance finally stopped, and the rain clouds above began to slowly shrink away, giving view to the cloudy sky of falling snow again.

Eddy reached out. "Iron Head!" Durant lowered his head and launched at Goodra with iron with Goodra's name on it.

"Hurry! Dragon Pulse!" Ed shouted. Goodra grunted and opened her mouth to accumulate multicolored energy, but that was all she could get before Durant rammed his Iron Head attack into Goodra's abdomen. The Dragon-Type gagged as she felt the hit and shot back from the force. She actually soared back and skidded harshly on her back, rumbling the area as snow flew.

"Goodra!" Ed screamed. The snow sprinkled here and there, yet Goodra was seen with an unconscious form.

Double D raised an arm for Eddy's side. "Goodra is unable to battle, Durant is the winner!"

Ed gave a pouty expression and returned his defeated Dragon-Type. "You did good Goodra, recover." He looked back at Eddy and Durant, his smile returning. "Wow Eddy, that was good!" He pulled out another Poke Ball. "And now, we must be even better! Come forth my new spirit!"

Haunter emerged from the Poke Ball and levitated in the air. "(Alright picnic ant, let's play!)"

Durant grew a brow and scoffed. "(Bring it ya ghost. I'll give ya something to be scared of.)"

Eddy grew a brow as well. "So Ed's going with his new Haunter is he?" He smirked with confidence. "Then this'll be over quickly! Crunch!" Durant opened up his pincers and they glowed and enlarged. Durant then sped his way into Haunter, ready to land one hit on him.

"(Your face will be over quickly!)" Haunter retorted before he floated up and dodged Durant as he jumped to strike with Crunch. Durant failed to hit as Haunter was too high and landed back down on the ground with his Crunch deactivating.

Ed pointed at Durant. "Shadow Ball!" Haunter turned around and looked down. In between his hands was a ball of black and purple. The Shadow Ball was launched, and Durant turned around just to receive the attack that exploded in his face.

Durant screamed as he got the attack and was sent soaring, but he grunted when he finally got balance. While in midair, he sneered. "(Is that the best you…you…)" He trailed off when he realized he was in midair, and he began to panic. "(HYAAAHH! Where's the ground?!)"

Ed pointed at Durant as he fell. "Unleash Dark Pulse!"

Haunter conjured up dark rings in between his hands outlined in purple and reached his detached hands out at Durant. The rings went blasting away at him and all Durant did was panic more before getting engulfed in a dark explosion.

Eddy was left baffled as his Durant fell from the air and crashed down onto the ground with an iron clad thud. The Bug and Steel-Type was seen lying on his back and groaning in his unconscious.

Double D raised an arm for Ed. "Durant is unable to battle, Haunter is the winner!" He announced.

Ed raised his fists again. "Hoorah, Haunter! The spirit claims yet another soul!"

"(Your face is a soul.)" Haunter commented, not making sense.

Eddy returned his Durant and put the Poke Ball back into his pocket. He was a little peeved, but at least he knew how to handle Haunter now. With this thought, he began to grin in joy of the battle. "Okay, you got that one. Now, time for my last choice! Go, Dunsparce!"

Eddy's Dunsparce popped out of his Poke Ball, looking at his opponent in readiness. "(Okay, I'm ready!)"

"(Your face is ready!)" Haunter made a creepy face with his tongue hanging out, and Dunsparce grew nervous and shivered at how creepy his opponent was.

"(Ehhh! Why do I get the crazy one?)" The Normal-Type asked.

Ed extended his arm out. "Dark Pulse!" Haunter escalated in height a few feet and his hands faced the other. Dark rings jumbled together and was outlined in purple, and was launched and streamed at Dunsparce, who grew focused once more.

"Dodge!" Eddy commanded. Dunsparce used his tail as support and sprung upwards. His tiny wings flapped and kept him airborne as the snow beneath was engulfed in a brief explosion. With momentum on his side, Eddy pointed ahead. "Now, Ancient Power!"

Dunsparce's body glowed while in the air and an image of himself became separate and spun into a silver sphere. The Land Snake Pokémon launched the sphere into Haunter full force, creating a silver explosion that Haunter was caught up in.

The explosion settled, and Haunter shook himself from the damage and grunted. "(Well, that sure felt like something.)"

"Haunter, attack!" Ed proclaimed. "Dark Pulse!" Haunter brought his detached hands together and fired the Dark-Type move once more.

Dunsparce remained still on the ground, waiting for Eddy's order without hesitation and giving as much faith into him as he could.

"Alright Dunsparce, turn it against him! Dig!"

Understanding fully, Dunsparce used his tail and dug backwards into the snow. He soon was out of sight, yet the hole was open wide enough for the Dark Pulse to run through. Haunter kept his confidence up high as he waited for the attack to hit its mark.

'_That's odd. Eddy knows Ground-Type moves won't work on Haunter. So why…'_ Double D came out of his thoughts as he met the realization. _'Of course!'_

Dunsparce was seen emerging from right beneath Haunter, dodging out of the way onto the snowy ground. Seconds later, the Dark Pulse was seen running up out of the hole up towards Haunter. The Gas Pokémon didn't look below himself and failed to do so when he was hit by his own attack.

Dunsparce watched as Haunter screamed as he was caught in a dark explosion above. The air shook and seconds later saw Haunter fall to the ground some meters away, fainted from the super effective move.

"(I knew that would be helpful.)" Dunsparce happily implied.

"Haunter is unable to battle, Dunsparce is the winner!" Double D announced.

Eddy punched the air in front. "Yeah! I knew that we could turn Dark Pulse against that thing! Nice job, Dunsparce!" Dunsparce raised his head with a smile and they watched Ed return his defeated Haunter.

Ed looked down at his Poke Ball. "You did good. Rest in relaxation, Haunter." He put the Poke Ball away and pulled out another one. "Boy Eddy, this is too good! Now for the last one! I summon you…" Ed threw his Poke Ball into the air and it opened. "Snorlax!"

The Sleeping Pokémon appeared upright and scratched his belly. "(I've got the appetite for battle…and dumplings, but mostly fighting!)"

Dunsparce tensed up as he readied for a hard fight ahead.

Eddy swiped his head. "As always; the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Dunsparce, Glare!" Dunsparce's eyes glowed a bright red, and Snorlax was seen twitching slightly. The larger Normal-Type was engulfed in yellow sparks, indicating his paralysis.

Ed pointed forwards as the snow continued to fall. "Snorlax, show them your appetite! Crunch!"

"(I hope you taste like potato chips!)" Snorlax opened his hefty mouth and the small teeth glowed and elongated. Slowly, he charged for Dunsparce and the ground shook with every hulking step.

Eddy swiped his arm once more. "Dunsparce, Drill Run!" The small Normal-Type sprung into the air and pointed his tail at Snorlax and began to spiral into him high a high-powered drill. The attack went into Snorlax, whose teeth collided upon contact. Bright sparks erupted in between the two as they battled for dominance, but eventually both attacks let up, and Dunsparce and Snorlax both backed off.

"(That was close.)" Dunsparce heaved.

Snorlax closed his mouth and smiled. "(I thought I had a cavity. Now I don't have to worry about a dentist!)"

"Body Slam!" Snorlax jumped high into the air and began to spread his limbs out to do a belly flop.

Below, Dunsparce swallowed hard and a shiver went down his spine. He was so glad for Eddy called for the right move. "Dig!" He burrowed under the snow as fast as possible, and he managed to dodge the thunderous Body Slam.

Snorlax lifted his head to look forward, and then Dunsparce emerged and swatted Snorlax with his tail like a bat, striking the hefty Sleeping Pokémon full-force. Snorlax yelped as he fell backwards with a rumbling thud.

"Snorlax!" Ed shouted. The Normal-Type hoisted himself up and grunted. He was engulfed in yellow sparks, indicating that the paralysis was kicking in again.

"Yeah! Now use Drill Run!" Eddy exclaimed. Dunsparce sprung into the air with a battlecry and spiraled like a drill once more. He spun full force into Snorlax once more, making a loud crash sound. The Sleeping Pokémon began to fall over with a thud once more and crashed into the snowy ground.

Ed looked worried. "Snorlax! Arise my friend!" Snorlax did his best to comply, but he had a struggle with the Dig and Drill Run damage, added with the paralysis and it was tough for him to move. "We must have the stomachs to fulfill our dreams, for that we fight! Let us give it everything we have!"

"(R-RIGHT!)" Snorlax stood back up fully, his footstep hitting the ground. "(I got the gut…for glory!)"

Eddy pointed ahead. "Let's hit 'em hard! Ancient Power!"

"Heavy Slam!" Ed countered.

Dunsparce glowed and made an image of himself that swirled into a silver sphere. He launched it at Snorlax, who rushed ahead as his body was outlined in a yellow aura and plowed right through the Ancient Power, going through it like it was nothing. Startled and left open, Dunsparce was hit head on by the Steel-Type move.

"Dunsparce!" Eddy winced when the Normal-Type crashed into the snow in front. Dunsparce grunted as he felt some level of pain. "Get up, Dunsparce!"

Ed raised a mighty fist. "Exercise your Body Slam once more!" Snorlax mustered up as much strength as he could and jumped high into the air above. His shadow loomed over Dunsparce and the Normal-Type looked uneasy as he saw Snorlax coming down.

He only had time to squeal before being pounded by Snorlax's huge physique. The snow quaked in the radius around them and Eddy covered up from the thud and the snow flying everywhere. The quaking settled, but Eddy flinched as he slowly turned back ahead to find Snorlax getting back up onto his feet.

Dunsparce twitched with yellow sparks as he was left with several bruises on his body. "(Okay, I-I think I'll be feeling that in the morning.)"

Eddy clenched his fists. "Stupid paralysis." He grumbled. He reached out once more. "We'll settle this with this next move! Dunsparce, Drill Run!" With everything he had in him, the Land Snake Pokémon sprung into the air and pointed his tail at Snorlax, spiraling in towards him.

Ed pointed ahead. "Heavy Slam, my Snorlax!"

Snorlax was outlined in a red aura and he charged with all his might. The ground shook as both Pokémon charged after the other with the full amount of force they could muster up. Dunsparce and Snorlax howled in full might as yellow sparks coated their bodies, but the first to falter…was Dunsparce. With his Drill Run slowing down and cringing, Snorlax took the opportunity and rammed his huge self into the faltering Dunsparce. The attack sent the Normal-Type flying back, landing on the snow with a soft thud on his side. Dunsparce was seen groaning while being fainted.

Double D raised an arm for Ed's side. "Dunsparce is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Ed!"

Ed raised a fist in great glory. "HOORAY! SNORLAX, YOU ARE THE BEAN ON MY JEANS!" He ran up to his Snorlax for a full hug, put Ed went in a little too rough and ran into Snorlax's stomach fat. The Normal-Type looked on as Ed bounced off him and went flying into another snow mound, leaving a perfect Ed-sized hole in it.

"I'm okay!" He called through the snow.

Snorlax smiled. "(I'm okay too…do I get beans now?)" He was completely hungry again.

Eddy returned his defeated Dunsparce, looking a little peeved about the loss, but still satisfied with the Exp. gained in the end. "Nice work monobrow! But next time, I'm winning!" Eddy shouted, to which Ed responded with a thumbs up sticking out of the snow mound.

Ed's head then popped right out. "Does anyone feel like snow cones?"

"(Snow cones!)" Snorlax cheered in delight.

* * *

**Anistar Gym – Jimmy and Sarah**

With his Raichu and Lampent defeated, Jimmy's last hope was none other than Escavalier. His Bug-Type advantage would help him get the win for sure, and Jimmy was even more enthusiastic with his favorite Pokémon out.

"Alright Escavalier! Let's go with Slash!" He shouted.

"(Kid, you're just making me mad. Forget you!)" Escavalier angrily rushed after Meowstic with a lowered head, and the crest glowed into iron, via Iron Head. The Steel-Type move was so sudden and Jimmy grew startled by the abrupt change in dynamics.

"Wait, Escavalier! I called for Slash!" Jimmy reached out. "Wait!" But Escavalier went on and rammed his Iron Head full force into Meowstic. The Psychic-Type felt the gruesome attack and spiraled in the spatial air and landed in a skid on her feet.

Olympia frowned. "It seems we have angered the valiant fighter. The boy's overzealous compassion and the Escavalier see through different eyes it seems." No matter what, this was a battle, and battle she will. "Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic launched a purple and black ball at Escavalier, who shifted his body left and dodged the attack that exploded.

"Escavalier, wait!" Jimmy cried out to him, but Escavalier paid no heed and his lances glowed and elongated via Slash. He charged right on ahead after his opponent.

Olympia reached out. "Psychic!" Meowstic's ears unfolded and her eyes glowed light blue as she deployed her psychic powers. With harsh cry, she sent a shockwave of psychic energy that rushed Escavalier, sending the Bug and Steel-Type back before he could make contact.

However, Escavalier was left only aggravated and his lances glowed light blue instead. "(Now you're just messing with me!)" He crossed the lances with magenta outlining via X-Scissor, and the Bug-Type move went slicing through the Psychic-Type shockwave without much faltering.

"Escavalier! Please, we're friends! Stop!" Jimmy implored, but Escavalier went on anyways and his X-Scissor met its mark on Meowstic, sending the Psychic-Type flying through the air. Escavalier stopped advancing and posed behind the falling Meowstic with his lances spread out. Meowstic fell behind with a thud and looked unconscious.

The referee raised his arm for Jimmy. "Meowstic is unable to battle, Escavalier is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Jimmy of Peach Creek!"

Despite the loss, Olympia would normally be satisfied, but alas her eyes shut with disappointment. She didn't find this win for her challenger very suiting, but alas a win is a win.

Escavalier huffed. "(Hmph! That took long enough. Should've used X-Scissor before.)"

Sarah looked a little shocked at Escavalier disobeying like that. "Oh man, he finally had it." She turned towards Jimmy, who looked confused. "Jimmy?"

"I…" Jimmy looked uneasy. He was somewhat glad he won, but the victory was too bitter as his Escavalier did it all by himself. "I don't…I don't understand."

Sarah huffed, and she muttered under her breath. "Oh Jimmy, if only you've been paying attention."

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Synthesis, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 59

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Amnesia, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 55

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Haunter (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Payback, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Dig, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Feint Attack, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Acid, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Pupitar (Female) -PC-

Ability: Shed Skin

Lv: 47

Moves: Thrash, Dark Pulse, Payback, Crunch

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Sky Attack

-Miltank

Lv: 52

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Iron Defense

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 55

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Shadow Claw, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female)

Lv: 48

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Magical Leaf, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 48

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 46

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, Cotton Spore

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 47

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Slash, Iron Defense

-Lampent (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Imprison, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Fire Fang

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 49

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 48

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Gabite (Female)

Lv: 47

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Claw, Slash

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 46

Ability: Limber

Moves: Fake Out, Hone Claws, Night Slash, Slash

* * *

**Hope this chapter was a treat. The final Gym battle for the Eds will be in a couple chapters. So hang tight until then! Wanted to get some screen time for a few Pokémon, and introduce new ones. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys liked it!**

* * *

**Next Time: Lost**


	53. Lost

Chapter 53 – Lost

**Here's chapter 53! I'm so glad this story isn't losing its glory!**

**Guest: Sorry, no one is getting a Legendary.**

**Anon: A big tournament arc? Not like the anime, sorry. But I will do something small when they all reach the end of Victory Road.**

**Enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds made it to Snowbelle City, where they all decided to rest up a bit and tried to reach the Gym, only to learn the Gym Leader went to Route 20 instead. Eddy and Ed had a battle. Though it was a tough one, Ed and his Snorlax barely won against Eddy and his Dunsparce. Meanwhile, Rolf caught a Torkoal, and Kevin caught a Pupitar. Jimmy got his Psychic Badge, but Escavalier didn't listen to him.

* * *

**Chapter 53 – Lost**

As the jock traveled south towards Couriway Town, he had to be cautious. He currently only had his Floatzel left. The last trainer he fought did a number on his other Pokémon, leaving him with only Floatzel to lead Kevin to the next town.

"Man this bites." He muttered as he rode his bike through the red flowers. I gotta step up my game if I'm gonna take on the Champion. I'll have to keep battling with Floatzel until I get to the next place." He never liked the prospect of using just one Pokémon anymore. When he just had Chesnaught as a Chespin, that was a different story; with everything stronger than before, he figured that when he reaches the next route, he'll battle as many as he could.

The red flowers in front of him rustled, and he caught the site of a new Pokémon. "What in the…?"

Peering out of the flowers was a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. She had a beige face while the rest of her fur was red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. The lower abdomen, back, and underside had raised, beige colored bands which resembled pipes, leading to her tail. Her claws, on both her feet and hands, were dull yellow and the wrists were raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet were beige-colored. Her tail was dented upward and had a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler.

She looked at Kevin and flicked her flaming tongue. "(My, an uninvited guest? I was hoping to find some Durant to munch on, but I guess an appetizer will suffice.)"

"Just what am I looking at?" Kevin was flat-out stumped. He wasn't sure what she was. Naturally he had his Pokedex, so realizing that he pulled it out and began to analyze the large creature.

_"Heatmor, the anteater Pokémon. __It draws in air through its tail, transforms it into fire, and uses it like a tongue. It melts Durant and eats them."_

Kevin looked from the Pokedex to Heatmor. "Interesting. I could use another Fire-Type if I don't have Houndoom around." He picked up his Poke Ball and threw it. "This one is ours! Go, Floatzel!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out before Kevin an Heatmor stood Floatzel. The Water-Type looked ready, despite being unable to take another hit. "(Bro, I'm tired, and I just wanna rest.)"

"(Oh, don't worry.)" Heatmor teased mischievously. "(Come over here and I'll give you a nice massage…with my hot tongue that is.)"

Floatzel shuddered. "(Eh, on second that, let's smite her.)"

Kevin pointed at the wild Heatmor. "Alright, use Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel coated himself in water and dove after Heatmor, who had her mouth glow white for Bug Bite. "(Oh~, eager are we?)" She nipped forward, but Floatzel dove right past her and swerved upwards. He arced downwards and landed a strong blow to Heatmor's back.

She fell forward and Floatzel jumped and landed before Kevin, facing Heatmor. "(Lady, please.)" Heatmor retaliated by standing back up and shot a fireball from her mouth via Flame Burst. Floatzel easily avoided by jumping and dodging.

"Swift!" Kevin shouted. Floatzel's tail glowed yellow and he spun it, propelling yellow stars with golden sparkles down at Heatmor. The attack exploded upon impact and Heatmor hit the ground hard.

He pulled out a Great Ball and enlarged it. "Alright, let's do this." Aiming carefully, he held the Great Ball in a straight line at the struggling Heatmor. Kevin then threw his Poke Ball, and Heatmor went inside. The ball rattled left and right, swaying as Heatmor was struggling inside, but she was too exhausted and the ball went 'Ding!'.

Kevin pumped a fist as his newly caught Heatmor went to the PC. "Alright! Now we're talking!"

That ding sound echoed in Floatzel's head, and the scary image of a teasing Heatmor rattled madly, making him sweat. Unable to move due to shock, he couldn't bang his head against a tree. Instead he looked up to the sky and saw the clouds go by.

"(God, please help me.)"

* * *

**Route 20 – The Eds**

Route 20, aka Winding Woods. It was where the Eds had decided to finally look for their missing Gym Leader. It was warmer than what they had imagined, compared to Snowbelle City's heavily cold climate. The Eds managed to stuff their winter essentials away, cramming them into their bags or pockets, leaving them to freely walk through the woods…only they had no idea where they were going.

"Does this tree look familiar to you?" Eddy questioned.

Double D looked at the large tree in the middle of the clearing. "Eddy, this is obviously the same tree we've passed 20 minutes ago."

"Who knew trees were such sneaky weasels?" Ed amused.

"Let's not hope for the superstitious here, Ed." Double D turned towards the way they came. "We'll have to backtrack towards the way we came."

Eddy clenched his head in frustration. "Gnnngh! We've been at this for almost an hour! Are we even getting anywhere?!"

Ed looked at the tree and back at them. "We're getting to this tree."

Eddy and Double D sighed in frustration and they all turned and ran the way they came. They ran off back up to the exit area, where it was a 5-minute run. They all saw the mossy rock in the center of the tall grass, so that was their bookmark. They made sure of it and then a wild Pokémon popped out of the tall grass they were in.

Popping out was a wild Trevenant, something that was most surprising. Their rather large forms were surprising to say the least. Seeing this being the fifth Trevenant today, Ed stepped up and took the challenge.

"Fear not! I shall defeat the tree spirit that blocks our path!" Ed pulled out his Poke Ball and threw it. "Fight spirits with better spirits! Go, Haunter!"

The Gas Pokémon appeared out in front and levitated in front of the wild Trevenant, who raised its hands high to attack. Haunter looked ready as well. "(Buddy, if you get knocked down in one blow, just know it's your fault.)"

In response, the wild Trevenant reached its arm out with Wood Hammer. It went attacking towards Haunter, who did nothing more than dodge the attack, letting it hit the ground thunderously.

"Shadow Ball!" Ed commanded. Haunter created a black and purple sphere in between his hands and he shot it at Trevenant, making contact and creating a dark explosion, When the explosion settled, Trevenant fell back and fainted.

Haunter looked amused. "(Told you it wasn't my fault.)"

"Well that as quick as ever." Eddy remarked.

"Well let's be fortunate that Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse are both very reliable moves, especially with all of these Gothorita and Trevenant lurking around.

"(Your face is lurking about.)" Haunter responded before being returned to his Poke Ball. Ed kept his go-happy smile as he slouched back and walked towards his pals.

He looked at his pals and all around, noticing that the sun was starting to go down. "Uh, guys? Do you think we should go back?"

"Ed's right, Eddy." Double D insisted. "Traveling at night through the Winding Woods won't assist us in any way."

"What, and ruin our streak?" Eddy argued. "I say we keep trying to find this guy, so let me take the lead!" With that, Eddy decided to make a different turn by leading everyone down south again, leading them to the same tree as before, only this time he led them west instead of going south.

His small party was making progress as they were successful in finding a different route by choice, but then their hopes turned bitter when Eddy met yet another Gothorita.

Gothorita were black, humanoid Pokémon with slim arms and legs. There were two round black buns on each side of the head, with a smaller drop-shaped piece hanging from each. Adorning its hair were four white bows, two on each bun. It had a pale purple face with cyan eyes and red lips. It had two white bows on its body, which flared at the bottom to form a skirt shape.

Eddy was still highly suspicious of what in the world he was facing. "Okay, are you sure this isn't a little goth girl who's simply weird-looking?"

"Eddy, it's a Pokémon. Rest assured." Double D explained.

Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Alright, alright." He enlarged it and began to throw. "If it's a Pokémon still, then it's Exp. for us! Go, Venusaur!"

Out popped Eddy's Venusaur, who immediately noticed his opponent being a Gothorita. "(This should be interesting.)"

Gothorita was the first one to make a move. Its eyes glowed bright green, where Venusaur was seen being outlined in the same color. He was lifted up into midair, where Gothorita held him via Telekinesis.

Eddy extended his arm out. "Ha! Try and stop this! Venusaur, Petal Blizzard!" Venusaur, while confined to Telekinesis, released a multitude of pink petals, which began to twist all around him and expand outwards. Gothorita was caught up in the attack and was swirling around in the Grass-Type attack. Nearby shrubs and small trees were caught up in Venusaur's Petal Blizzard and was either cut up somewhat or heavily damaged.

Eddy smirked. "This is too easy! Venusaur, Grass Pledge!"

With Petal Blizzard dialing down, Venusaur had a clear shot. "(This'll stop you!)" Venusaur was able to see Gothorita struggling and he pressed a limb on the ground, where he shot a linear column of leaves and grass that made way towards Gothorita. The Psychic-Type was completely helpless in stopping the attack as it took a lot of damage from Petal Blizzard.

The Grass Pledge shot up right from underneath, bombarding Gothorita for a complete 5 seconds. The attack stopped and the pillars dispersed, and then the wild Gothorita fell forward and fainted.

Eddy punched the air. "This is way too easy! That's how you do it, Venusaur!" Venusaur turned around and nodded in agreement with Eddy before he was returned to his Poke Ball.

Double D walked up towards Eddy. "Well Eddy, these Pokémon are lower leveled than ours. They wouldn't stand much of a chance to begin with."

"Well that ain't my fault. All's fair in Pokémon and war, Double D."

"Yeah Double D! Because Blastoise would make for a great turtle tank!" Ed noted, much to the other's chagrin.

Despite what he noted, Double D noted something awfully peculiar. While he was looking away in despondence, he noticed that one of the small trees was cut down due to Petal Blizzard. "Eddy, Ed, look!" He pointed at the path left open. "Venusaur's Petal Blizzard led way to a location."

Eddy took notice and seemed surprised at first. He began his dash through the cut tree. "Alright! Let's see if we find something worthwhile!"

The duo behind him dragged their heels and made way to see if their hunches were right. They continued their tracking through the dark forest that was the route.

* * *

**Terminus Cave – Jimmy and Sarah**

"Escavalier! Please!" Jimmy howled out at Escavalier, who was currently battling a wild Graveler at the time.

Graveler were living, bipedal boulders. They had a rocky crest about their small eyes. They had four arms, each with three-fingered hands.

Jimmy was insistent that he could understand Escavalier, but no matter what, the results ended the same. Escavalier ended up disobeying every order given and battled his way. He was always charging in head-first without considerable action.

As Escavalier charged with X-Scissor, Graveler made an orange orb in front and shot it at Escavalier via Smack Down. The attack made way and exploded upon contact with Escavalier, making the Cavalry Pokémon jerk back without much damage taken.

"Escavalier, calm down!" Jimmy insisted, but it was answered by Escavalier attacking Graveler with Iron Head. The Steel-Type move struck with full force, and the Rock Pokémon rolled backwards and hit a stone, shattering it.

"(The bigger they all, the harder they fall!)" Escavalier's lances glowed light blue and crossed them. He charged head on with X-Scissor and struck Graveler as it was trying to get up.

Graveler screamed as it crashed into the cavernous walls, making a powerful thud and slowly rolled onto its face and fainted.

Escavalier looked enthused and prodded the air harshly. "(Like I'll be defeated that easily! Come on! Is that all this place has?!)"

Jimmy pulled out Escavalier's Great Ball. "Return!" The red laser reached Escavalier and the Cavalry Pokémon went back inside his Great Ball. Jimmy looked at the capsule with some disappointment and pondered long and hard. "Escavalier…why?"

"Jimmy, are you for real?" Sarah approached Jimmy as she had seen enough. Her hands were to her hips and she most certainly did not seem amused by how Jimmy was feeling. "Your little _favorite_ doesn't feel the same way about you. You're favoring him over everybody else you got. The way you just praise him for just being out is sickening."

Jimmy took offense to Sarah, despite how right she was. "W-what? What do you mean? Escavalier's the coolest one I got, of course I use him a lot! He loves to battle!"

"Get over hit, fathead!" Sarah barked back. "You need to learn to open your eyes just like I did! You'll get so far thinking of either cute or cool you know."

Jimmy looked disappointed. "But then…how do I get Escavalier to like me?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, geez. What is this, amateur hour? I can't throw bones for you every time now, can I?" She pointed a thumb to herself. "I learned the hard way when my Pokémon left me, and now look. We're good." She pointed at Jimmy square in the nose. "You need to watch what your Pokémon need, otherwise they be taking a hike."

Jimmy was left sullied by Sarah. In this scenario, the roles were changed. Long ago, it was Jimmy who shouted out Sarah's flaws; and now here they were, the roles changed and Jimmy was the immature one. He couldn't help it, he loved cute and cool Pokémon, like Staraptor and Escavalier. Yet now he might have to reconsider his approach, because at the rate he's going, he might not last long.

Sarah looked around, noticing a mine cart. "Now uh…where are we?" She and Jimmy traveled pretty far down, more accurately the B2 floor. They were down a slope and in front of a mine cart.

Sarah noticed a dark purple disc in front of the mine cart and she reached for it. She blew on it and the dust left the disc. Sarah read the label. "Huh, Shadow Ball." Realizing it was a TM, she smirked and began to stash it away. "I'll just save this for later. For now, let's just get the heck out of…"

As she began to walk towards Jimmy after coveting the TM, some dust and small rock fell from the ceiling. When she looked up, she saw a very horrific thing falling down from above.

Dropping down was a Pokémon that resembled a spider. It had a red body with black stripes and markings on its rear that formed a face. In the center of its head was a small, white horn. Additionally, it also had small purple eyes and white mandibles. It had four yellow legs with purple stripes; long, pointed growths on its back appeared to be remnants of its fifth and sixth legs. The feet were tipped with tiny hooked claws that enabled it to cling on ceilings and walls.

The giant spider landed in front of Sarah, hissing violently. Both Sarah and Jimmy screamed at the sight of the large arachnid. Their screams only agitated the spider even more.

Jimmy shriveled. "W-wh-what is that thing! Gross!"

"I don't know, Jimmy!" Sarah hurriedly pulled out her Pokedex and thus began to analyze the arachnid before her.

_"Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It's hard to tell which end is which."_

Jimmy pointed at Ariados. "I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"

"Oh brother." Sarah pulled out a Poke Ball. "Alright, let's get rid of this thing! Go, Gabite!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out appeared Sarah's Gabite. The creature looked around to check for any surroundings. "(Jewels? Shiny things?...no, nothing.)" She sighed and faced Ariados. "(Oh well, you're going down!)"

Ariados responded by shooting white orbs that trailed green via Pin Missile. "Use Dragon Claw!" Gabite's claws glowed and created light blue, claw-shaped energy and raked diagonally, dispersing the incoming Bug-Type move. Sarah quickly called for another move. "Dig!" Gabite jumped and bared her claws. She burrowed into the ground below, leaving a hole behind.

Ariados hissed as it was unable to see where Gabite would come up. Its eyes slowly trailed downwards, where the ground beneath her rumbled and burst. Dust and rock flew as Gabite struck an uppercut right underneath Ariados's abdomen, sending the arachnid soaring.

Gabite landed on the ground and watched Ariados sail slowly backwards. "Use Dragon Claw!" Sarah's rushed command was beckoned, and Gabite lashed her arms out and Dragon Claw emerged.

Using her leg strength, she leaped up into the air at Ariados and slashed with all her might. A light blue explosion erupted and Ariados screeched as it fell out of midair and hit the ground on its back, while Gabite landed on a knee looking way. "(Squashed like a bug.)"

Sarah pumped her fists. "Alright, Gabite! That ought a do it."

Sarah and Jimmy watched as Ariados fainted and disappeared for some reason, but Jimmy was happy that it was gone. He wiped his forehead. "Phew! That was close."

"Yeah, that bug got what was coming." Sarah agreed. "Alright Gabite…Gabite…?"

Gabite was momentarily unresponsive and then she was coated in light blue energy and was engulfed in an energy field. At her feet, dust blew. Jimmy and Sarah both awed at the sudden change, and realized that Gabite was starting to evolve.

They watched as Gabite's body grew, and the protrusions on her head became more defined. Her tail end grew drastically and the fins became longer.

When the light exploded, staring at Jimmy and Sarah neutrally was a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that was dark blue. She had red on her underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of the arms. A patch of gold was below the red on the belly, and a golden star shape was on the tip of her snout. She had horn-like appendages that resembled a jet engine, giving the appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. Her large mouth had razor-sharp teeth. The feet had three white talons, and each arm had a single large, white claw. Curved fins were on the arms, creating wings that allow her to fly. She also had a large dorsal fin and one on the tail that resembled a tailfin. Pairs of small, white spikes protruded from her upper arms and legs, and there were gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes were black scleras and gold-colored irises.

Her fierce and intense gaze was focused on Sarah. "(Grrrr. Good, I evolved.)"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Whoa, nice one." She praised, and the dragon responded by opening her mouth and showing her sharp teeth, which glowed and elongated. She turned towards a rock nearby and demonstrated her jaw power by sinking her fangs into it, biting it into little pieces.

"And you learned Crunch too! Great job, uh…hang on a sec." Sarah reached for her Pokedex again as the dragon turned towards her.

_"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed."_

Sarah's eyes were still wide as she looked at Garchomp. "Garchomp, that's not bad at all."

Jimmy's eyes were big and his pupils were glistening and awing at Garchomp. "Oooh, Sarah, Garchomp is so strong! And she looks so awesome!"

However, Sarah and Garchomp both looked at each other with looks of slight aggravation. To them, they weren't approving of Jimmy, as he was giving the same eyes to when his Karrablast evolved. Sarah turned back towards Jimmy and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, don't get any funny ideas mister." She started walking upwards. "Come on, Garchomp."

The Mach Pokémon complied and walked right behind Sarah, with Jimmy in tow. With everything they now had, they needed to get out of Terminus Cave and back on track.

* * *

**Route 20 – The Eds**

The forest was nothing but sheer confusion now. Coming up from a narrow path was Eddy, who was coughing up white smoke from his lungs.

"Geez *cough*, what is that thing? *cough* A factory reject?" Eddy coughed, barely coherent.

"Eddy *cough*, let's be thankful that Amoonguss's Clear Smog isn't terribly *cough* detrimental to our health." Double D followed behind, walking right behind Eddy. Ed followed behind, seemingly fine until he opened his mouth and a cloud of white smog was expelled.

"This is all your fault, Ed!" Eddy turned back towards Ed. "You should've had Malamar use Psycho Cut sooner!"

"Eddy, now let's be reasonable." Double D insisted, defending Ed. "We all forgot that Amoonguss's Ability was Effect Spore. No ones to blame."

"No need to play the blame game guys, because now we all smell fresh and smoggy." Ed said, indifferent to what he had just said. Double D and Eddy looked at each other and was despondent for a brief while, but went back to being on the trail they were following.

The Eds continued their trek through the darkening woods. The foliage all about on the ground was making it harder for them to walk through the tall grass, and they draw in even more wild Pokémon, preferably Amoonguss. That's all they've been facing, save a few Gothorita and a few Trevenant.

Eddy crossed his arms as he remembered the various Amoongus up to their point. "If I ever see another one of those overgrown mushrooms, I think I'll put them in my omelet."

"Now Eddy, let's not do anything hasty. Though this little excursion is, um…unsettling, we did manage to find this..." Double D held up the green TM he plucked from his bag, which was the TM labeled Energy Ball. "And you taught your Venusaur the move, so it should prove to be much more beneficial."

Eddy had hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder. "Surprised that these things are still lying around this place. Are people just klutz or something? Who would leave such perfectly good moves lying around?"

"Oh! Oh! Maybe they have no taste. The moves might be too funky for them to take?" Ed figured.

Double D picked up his pacing. "Well whatever reason, klutz or um…performing arts, we did get new moves in the end."

Eddy was still indifferent as Double D put the Tm back into his bag. "We'll worry about more moves and TMs after we find an exit. Just where the heck is this Gym Leader anyway?!" As frustrating as it was, the Eds had spent three hours in the woods with absolute zero luck.

And luck wasn't on their side as they were caught on site by a couple of Trainers while venturing up near a path. They were both small kids, but they seemed enthusiastic as ever.

They ran up to the Eds on their right, looking chipper. "Hi!" The twins said.

"What, more twins?" Eddy exasperated, having fought so many twins on the entire duration through Kalos.

"Eddy, be nice." Double D asked. He approached the two children and crouched their eye level. "Hello, do you by any chance know where a man went off to?"

The two kids looked at each other confused for a moment and shook their heads at Double D. "No, sorry." One of them replied.

"But now we get to play!" The other twin held up her Poke Ball, as did her sister. "Battle!"

Eddy and Double D looked at each other with slight surprise, but bounced back by getting out their own Poke Balls. They figured something like this would happen, and they were obligated to battle.

"Very well then. Eddy?" Double D held up a Poke Ball.

Eddy responded by holding up a Poke Ball of his own. "I hear ya, sockhead. Let's take care of this and get on with our lives."

Ed got in between the four and looked with a smile. "Okay, each side shall use one Pokémon per human! The fight shall be over when all of one side's Pokémon can't fight!"

"Ready?" One of the twins responded to her other half with a nod. Each threw a Poke Ball at the exact same time. "Go!"

The Pokémon they sent out were Aromatisse and Slurpuff.

Slurpuff were white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it, and had pink fluffy hair. On top of their heads were a red sphere. They had two small, pink feet, a pink face, and a long red tongue that usually stuck out. When it opens its mouth, a pair of fangs were seen on the upper jaw.

Double D instantly strategized. "I see. Two Fairy-Types." He then tossed his Poke Ball into the air. "Assist me, Heliolisk!"

Heliolisk popped out of her Poke Ball. Once she did, she did a small skip and moved back and forth in riveting joy. "(Oh yay! I'm psyched! I can't wait!)"

Eddy enlarged and threw his own Poke Ball. "Okay then, go Drapion!"

The Poke Ball popped opened, and out appearing right beside Heliolisk was Drapion. Immediately, Drapion went for the pun. "(Hey, guess this'll be a _sweet_ battle!)" He joked, referring to Slurpuff.

Heliolisk crouched. "(I'm ready when you are.)"

Ed brought his hand down in a chop, actually chopping into the ground. "Begin the battle!"

Double D made first move since Heliolisk had the greater Speed stat. "Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk jumped into the air and the frilled collar she had unfolded. She was gathered in electricity and shot a long bolt of electricity at Aromatisse, shocking it and having it skid back onto its back with a thud.

"Aromatisse!" Its trainer exclaimed.

The other twin pointed ahead. "Slurpuff, Energy Ball!"

Slurpuff opened its mouth and formed a light green orb of energy. The attack was shot at Heliolisk, but as the attack traveled, the Electric and Normal-Type zoomed out of the way and Energy Ball crashed where she was, making an explosion. Heliolisk then zoomed back in front, several feet in front of where she was originally.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Now it's our turn! Drapion, Poison Fang!"

"(On it! This may pinch a bit!)" Drapion snipped his pincers and the white part of his fangs turned purple. The purple traveled down the segments and reached the pincers. Drapion extended outwards towards Slurpuff and the pincers made contact. He pinched down and Slurpuff was caught in a small purple explosion.

Drapion reeled back his arms and watched the venomous explosion subside, revealing Slurpuff wincing from the super effective move and had toxic bubbles coming out of its body, indicating a poison condition.

One twin clenched her fists and looked at her Aromatisse, whom got back up and was ready to attack. "Aromatisse, Disarming Voice!"

Aromatisse spread its arms out and let out a loud shrieking voice, shooting a large beam of purple hearts at Heliolisk and Drapion. Heliolisk was surprised by the attack, as it was one that never missed from her experience. She covered up and was engulfed in the beam and skidded back a few feet, ascertaining only a little damage. Drapion didn't cover up and he was hit by Disarming Voice as well, yet he took hardly any damage.

Eddy smirked, as did Drapion. Eddy pointed ahead. "Cross Poison!"

Drapion crossed his arms and a large purple X was made. When he lashed his arms, the Cross Poison traveled right through the Disarming Voice. Aromatisse kept on using the move, but to no avail as it was engulfed in a purple explosion.

"Aromatisse!" The small trainer looked with worry and the purple smoke cleared, revealing Aromatisse lying on its back and fainted.

"Aromatisse is unable to battle, Eddy's Drapion wins!" Ed shouted.

Eddy clenched a fist. "And that's how it's done!"

"You meanie!" The other sister shouted. "I'll take care of this, sis!" She extended her arm out. "Use Play Rough!" Slurpuff hauled its saggy body and took a big leap and began to pound away violently all around Drapion. A pink smoke cloud erupted and Slurpuff was bashing all around Drapion, headbutting and kicking in a lot of segments and budging him some. When the pink smoke cloud cleared, Slurpuff backed away and Drapion winced at the assault made, though Slurpuff winced as she took poison damage.

"(Now you just made me mad!)" He shouted. He turned towards his partner. "(Heliolisk, soften it up for me, will ya?)"

Heliolisk lashed her tail. "(Can do!)" She thus began to dart off towards her opponent with energy. Slurpuff's eyes were wide open as Heliolisk zoomed right past it and turned and ran up from behind. When Slurpuff turned around to look, it was too late as Heliolisk had already jumped overhead and faced it.

Double D moved his arm in an arc. "Use Volt Switch!"

"Eddy followed Double D's lead. "Cross Poison!"

Both Pokémon made either a light yellow ball of electricity or a big purple X. Both attacks launched right into Slurpuff as it turned back to face forward. It received a combination of a bright yellow and purple explosion that erupted the area.

The two trainers gawked at the combination move, and when the explosion subsided, Slurpuff was seen lying on its back, fainted.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle, Heliolisk and Drapion come out victorious! The winners are Double D and Eddy!" Eddy declared.

Eddy pumped a fist. "Yeah! Now that's how it is done!"

Double D smiled. "Very well done you two!"

Heliolisk and Drapion tuned towards the other and gave high-fives.

The twin returned her Slurpuff and pouted. "Ohhh. Fine, we lost." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some prize money.

Eddy turned towards Double D, who gave him an expectant look. Knowing full well, Eddy grinned as he looked back at the kid who was gonna give them their prize money. "Kid, keep the cash."

The kid's eyes brightened. "R-really?"

Eddy crossed his arms yet continued to grinned. "Yeah sure. Save yourself a future with the cash you have."

The twins both jumped for joy and turned towards the other. "Yay! Mommy and Daddy's allowance money is saved!"

"Let's go home, it's close to getting dark out." The other twin stated. They nodded and they waved back towards the Eds before running off through the forest.

When they were gone, Double D turned towards Eddy with a proud smile. "Eddy, that was a very wonderful thing you did."

Eddy shrugged. "You win some, you lose some. Besides, this money doesn't matter much anymore now that we're so close to winning this whole thing, right?"

Ed smiled happily. "We are such good people!"

Eddy turned towards Drapion and he returned him to his Poke Ball. "Anyways, let's go. We gotta find this guy. I don't care how long it takes, no one keeps us waiting for our final Gym battle!"

* * *

**Terminus Cave – Jimmy and Sarah**

Garchomp got to a knee and panted as a wild Pupitar fainted on its back and disappeared. Her entire body was covered in bruises and she accumulated a lot of damage throughout her battling. She was completely exhausted, yet that's to be expected. Now that she was evolved, Garchomp had made quite the reputation, and Sarah took it in a prideful manner, yet still looked uneasy with Garchomp overdoing it, having herself to partially blame.

With Sarah's experience with her Pokémon prior to them coming back, she had taken it upon herself to be more easy and try to understand them; she didn't disappoint as everyone on her team was content and on good terms with her. Sure she still may be slightly bossy, but she became less reckless, and she wasn't gonna take any chances with Garchomp.

Sarah went around and in front of her Garchomp, looking up at the exhausted Pokémon. "Easy Garchomp. Don't push yourself like you already have, okay?"

Garchomp was reluctant, but she knew when Sarah was right. She trusted her trainer, so it was only fair to comply. "(…fine, I'll sit out until I get healed.)"

Sarah got out Garchomp's Poke Ball. "You just rest now. We'll get you healed up as soon as we get out of this cave." She pointed the Poke Ball at Garchomp and the Mach Pokémon went inside to rest and recharge her batteries.

Jimmy went up to Sarah. "Sarah, your Garchomp ruled! That was like its 15th win in a row!"

"Shut up, Jimmy." Sarah berated Jimmy since he was so inspired and in awe with her Garchomp running the show. "This is exactly why your Escavalier doesn't like you."

There was no easy way of saying what came out of her mouth, but it was meant to be said. Jimmy looked down and kicked a little pebble, the small talk he had with Sarah earlier in the cave resurfacing. To him, he thought everything was fine. All of his other Pokémon were okay with him, but was it because they were given fair treatment and not given lots of praise and attention to leave them annoyed?

So many questions for Jimmy to answer. He loved cute and cool Pokémon, but accepting others will have to be something he'll have to deal with if he's to make it to the Pokémon League.

Jimmy crossed his arms and turned away. "Then I guess I'll just have to start understanding my Pokémon better than yours."

Sarah paid little heed to the small competition Jimmy was trying to ensue. "Oh brother." She thus continued her trek with Jimmy following along. Her Pokémon were pretty wiped and exhausted, yet they kept battling. Sarah was even able to give her Liepard she had on hand that new Shadow Ball TM, and it turned out to be pretty handy for long-range offense.

Sarah stepped back up to the entrance floor at long last and was immediately greeted by a Sandslash.

Sandslash were bipedal, ground dwelling Pokémon. Although Sandslash are usually bipedal, they can also be on all fours. Its body was mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough hide. It had two large claws on its paws and feet. It also had a white underbelly.

The wild Ground-Type bared its claws at Sarah, who was less than amused. "Not again! These things are always popping up!" She reached for a Poke Ball she had and threw it. "Liepard, show this sucker up!"

The Dark-Type stood on the rocky ground in an offensive stance, ready to attack once she popped out of her Poke Ball. She had battled a bit, so her health was in the yellow, but she was too stubborn to not give it all she had.

"(Another one? Geez, what's with these guys, they breed like crazy?)" Liepard sassed out. The wild Sandslash paid no heed as it immediately went for the attack. It made several swords made of thin air that circled around it, and then they crossed above its head. A thick red aura coated its body and Swords Dance increased its Attack.

Sarah didn't waste a single movement as she swiped her arm. "Liepard, Night Slash!" Liepard's claws glowed purple and elongated. She ran up after Sandslash and raked her claws diagonally downwards, leaving a trail of purple.

Liepard watched as Sandslash scooted backwards some feet, but recovered and burrowed downwards into the ground beneath via Dig.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah protested. "Aim Shadow Ball down there!"

Liepard smirked. "(Time for a game of cat and mouse!)" She leaped into the air and opened her mouth, where she created a black and purple sphere. She shot the sphere down into the hole and she landed on the ground and waited for the results.

A big explosion and dust rose up from the hole, with Sandslash included. The Ground-Type flailed while helpless and open for Liepard to strike again.

"Knock its lights out with Shadow Ball!" Sarah shouted. Liepard thus created yet another Shadow Ball in front of her mouth and shot it at Sandslash. The attack closed in and Sandslash was all too vulnerable, getting caught up in an explosion of darkness. Dust flew about and the wild Sandslash fell straight down, hitting the ground on its back and fainted.

Liepard huffed from the exhaustion she had to use. "(If it had used a Dig or Gyro Ball, I wouldn't think I'd last.)"

Sarah grinned. "Nice job, Liepard." She looked ahead at the Terminus Cave entrance. "Look! The exit's right there!"

"Then let's go!" Jimmy scuttled along, following Sarah and her Liepard as the sun was setting outside.

* * *

**Route 20 – The Eds**

Another wild Amoonguss flew back and hit a tree, slowly falling behind some shrubs and fainted. Double D looked satisfied. "Well executed, Cryogonal."

"(Objective complete. Satisfactory and experience obtained.)" It stated while silently levitating.

Eddy looked up in the sky, where he saw the darkness creeping in. "Hey sockhead, it looks like we'll be hiking until night."

"Do I get to make the fire?" Ed asked.

"Let's worry about heat and rest until we get just a bit further, okay fellas?" Double D insisted.

Eddy smiled with determination. "Now we're speaking my language! Let's keep the move on!" Eddy thus began to walk, and Double D and Ed followed, with Cryogonal included.

Cryogonal turned its body as rustling was heard from its left. "(Huh?)" He stopped and turned towards Double D. "(Double D, we have more trouble.)"

The Eds stopped when they heard some rustling from close by. They noticed that the creature was pretty large, which caught Double D's eyes. "…a Noctowl?"

Noctowl analyzed who was before him and flapped his wings, seemingly silent with every flap. "(A very formidable foe. One who is resemblance to ice. Worthy indeed.)"

Eddy's eyes still looked annoyed. "An owl? Seriously?" He turned towards Double D. "Didn't Ed face one of those things from before?"

Double D immediately grew a little piqued by Noctowl rotating his head. "So like normal owls, a Noctowl can do that as well? How intriguing." He then swiped his arm. "However we must see what capabilities it possesses! Cryogonal, be ready!"

"(Current objective: Defeat wild, brown owl creature, for experience.)" It robotically announced.

"Use Freeze-Dry!" Cryogonal obeyed and ice began to morph all around Noctowl.

The Owl Pokémon rotated his head once more, getting an idea as the ice converged onto him. "(Hmm, I see…very well then.)" He flapped his wings quickly and ascended into the air, evading the ice that converged to where he was just at. Everyone else looked and saw his wings glow light blue and flapped them, sending sawblades of air spinning at Cryogonal via Air Slash.

Double D swiped his arm. "Use Light Screen as a defense!" Cryogonal thus made a rainbow shield in front of itself, which lit up a bit when it was hit by Air Slash. However they were unprepared as Noctowl was seen closing the distance with his horns or eyebrows on his head glowing blue.

"(Just as I had predicted! Zen Headbutt!)" Noctowl's attack had hit square in Cryogonal's center, making a light blue ripple echo and the Ice-Type yelped as it crashed down onto the ground with a huge thud.

"Cryogonal!" Double D shouted. He watched the dust settle, and Cryogonal slowly got back up into air. He looked very perplexed. "That method of surprise was very cunning. It's very smart. To make use of us using Light Screen when it would have no effect on physical moves prior."

Noctowl wasted no time as his wings glowed light blue. "(I would be careful if I were you!)" He flapped his wings, sending Air Slash at Cryogonal again.

Double D pointed ahead. "Cryogonal, Frost Breath!"

Cryogonal's mouth glowed light blue and exhaled a fierce wind with blue sparkles. The attacks collided, but Air Slash immediately froze and shattered into tiny fragments. The Frost Breath went on at Noctowl, engulfing him in the always-critical assault. The owl shot up and started falling back, yelping from the serious pain of the Ice-Type move. He hit the ground hard with a thud, and was unable to get up due to taking so much damage.

Eddy pumped a fist. "Ha! Nice going!"

Double D then looked into his book bag, where he was seemingly scrolling for something underneath the TMs he had conserved. "Mmm…ah, yes." He presented an Ultra Ball. "I knew I had one on hand."

Ed took notice of the Ultra Ball. "Ohhh. Double D will capture it!"

"Correct. You see Noctowl are intelligent beings. Plus, to endure that Frost Breath must mean he must have a very exceptional amount of Special Defense and HP, a very defensive combo if you look at it that way." He reeled back his arm. "And so, I welcome Noctowl to my team!"

Double D threw the Ultra Ball, and the wild Noctowl went inside. The capsule closed up and plopped onto the ground. The Ultra Ball shook left and right, and Cryogonal and Double D gave expectant looks. Soon enough, it went 'Ding!' and the Ultra Ball disappeared to the PC.

Double D smiled. "Well done! Congratulations to us, Cryogonal! We have a new avian comrade."

"(Objective: Capture Noctowl and obtain experience, complete.)" Cryogonal voiced. It was then returned to its Poke Ball and went back inside Double D's pocket.

Eddy yawned. "Well, glad that wasn't for nothing. You can have that owl lead the way through the night and…" He trailed off as he was starting get an epiphany look on his face. "Wait, what are we…" He slowly turned towards Ed, and once the information clicked, Eddy facepalmed and began to hit his head against a tree. "GAH! WHY DIDN'T WE DO THAT SOONER?!"

Double D and Ed turned towards the other, slightly confused. They then looked back at Eddy, who groaned.

"Care to explain, Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy pointed at Ed. "We should've had lumpy's Talonflame search for where the guy was at!"

The sudden realization left all three frozen stiff for a few seconds, even Double D was baffled that he didn't realize this sooner.

All three soon shook themselves from shock and Ed reached into his pockets. "Oh yeah! Go, Talonflame!"

Ed threw the Poke Ball into the air, and out emerged Talonflame, who flapped small embers in the dusk sky. The avian looked down at his trainer, who pointed up into the sky.

"Find the Gym Leader!" He called out.

Talonflame turned his head confused. "(Uh, I don't know what he looks like, but I guess it's worth a shot.)" He ascended into the sky and got an aerial view. What he saw was a vast expanse of Winding Woods. He saw so many paths that it seemed like a labyrinth. He Saw it traveled on for several miles, and up north he saw Snowbelle City, and when he turned south he saw a bunch of flowers

Taking it as a sign, he looked down at Ed. "(I think there's a clue! Follow me!)" Talonflame flapped his wings and began to fly southwest.

Ed led the group. "Follow the phoenix Talonfame!"

"About time we get somewhere!" Eddy dashed off with Double D in tow, both following Eda and Talonflame.

* * *

**Route 19 – Nazz and Rolf**

They were somewhat close to the bridge, but still had a ways to go. They were expected to stop before the bridge, so they'll be in Snowbelle City by tomorrow or so. Kevin still wasn't too far behind them, so they had to pick up the pace.

"Kevin-boy and Boy Jimmy shall not beat us today!" Rolf declared as he rode Gogoat. He was conveniently stopped when he rode Gogoat into some purple flowers, where he was confronted by a wild Weepinbell.

Nazz looked surprised. "Alright Rolf, you got this…" She stopped and trailed doff as Wilfred turned and squealed. On Nazz's right was a wild Sliggoo. Immediately she grew revolted. "Whoa!"

Rolf sat atop of his Gogoat and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "May your open mouth be swelled by the rage of Torkoal!"

Torkoal appeared out on the purple flowers. The Coal Pokémon took in a deep breath and released smoke from his nose and shell opening. When the smoke stopped, Torkoal looked ready. "(Now who'll be on top?)" He bent his knees. "(That's right y'all, it's me!)"

Gogoat sweatdropped. _'(But none of us said anything.)'_

Nazz pulled out a Poke Ball of her own. "Alright, let's show 'em, Aromatisse!"

Aromatisse appeared out of her Poke Ball, and she looked ready for battle as she gave off an invigorating aroma. "(Let's spice things up!)"

The wild Sliggoo leaned forward and brown water began to swirl beneath it. The Dragon-Type opened its mouth and let out a cry, sending a wave of Muddy Water at Aromatisse.

Aromatisse scoffed. "(Like that'll stain me or my aroma.)"

Nazz extended her arm out. "Use Psychic!" The Fairy-Type's eyes glowed light blue and she extended her arms out. The Muddy Water was then outlined in Psychic's power, and the brown wave slowly stopped and became frozen when only a foot away from Aromatisse.

Aromatisse brought her arms around and moved the wave in an arc and sent it back as a forceful stream of brown water at Sliggoo. The Dragon-Type was unable to escape and was hit head on by its own attack, brown water splashing violently against it.

On Rolf's end, the wild Weepinbell lashed its leaves about, sending Razor Leaf at Torkoal. The barrage of spinning leaves rushed and bombarded the Fire-Type, but little to no luck as Torkoal wasn't moved in the slightest.

"(Sorry.)" He turned back towards Rolf. "(Say the word!)"

Rolf pointed ahead. "Rolf commands you to use Lava Plume!"

Torkoal raised his head and took a deep breath, and then fire erupted from the shell opening. A fiery shockwave rippled outwards, and Weepinbell only saw fire before being engulfed in flames.

Nazz pointed at the wild Sliggoo. "Use Moonblast!"

Aromatisse put her hands together and created a pink sphere of energy in front. Her eyes opened and she threw the Moonblast at the weakened Sliggoo, and the Dragon-Type was engulfed in a pink explosion that rattled the ground at the same time as Lava Plume did.

When both smoke fields cleared, Weepinbell and Sliggoo were both fainted and disappeared.

Rolf smirked. "Well done, fire-laborer Torkoal. You have impressed Rolf with your flames of valor."

Nazz walked up to her Aromatisse and petted her head. "Great job out there, Aromatisse." She turned towards Rolf. "Rolf, let's find an exit and set up camp."

Rolf nodded and ushered Gogoat to head forward. "Onwards out of the flowers that conceal many foes! Follow, Torkoal!" Torkoal followed as fast as his slow body could, and Nazz rode Wilfred with Aromatisse. Everyone followed Rolf and Gogoat as they made it out of the purple flowers and headed towards the side of the trail.

Rolf took in a deep breath and sighed. "Ahh, the dusk air is like that of home." He hopped off of Gogoat and the Grass-Type sat down to rest. "Let us begin the cooking!"

"Alright, I'm starving like crazy." Nazz stomach grumbled. Aromatisse and Nazz both got off of Wilfred, who laid down to rest. Rolf walked on over and reached into Wilfred's saddle he had. Out of coincidence, he plucked out a huge ham.

"Uh, dude? Shouldn't we make a fire?" Nazz's inquiry was answered when Rolf placed the ham on Torkoal's back, and immediately it began to sizzle and steam.

Rolf smirked. "Why waste twigs, when we have our own fire right here, yes?"

Torkoal smiled as the ham over his shell started to give off a nice smell. "(I bet it'll taste good.)"

Aromatisse swallowed. "(I hope it doesn't taste like coal.)" She and the others sat as stars began to fill the sky and the red spots on Torkoal's shell brimmed with heat, acting as a heated substitute for a nice, warm fire.

* * *

**Route 20 – The Eds**

"There it is, I see it!" Eddy pointed out at the exit of Route 20. "We're home free!"

Ed raised a fist as he did his trademark run. "A+ for us, Talonflame!" His shout went upwards and Talonflame flapped and continued to soar high.

Double D smiled. "Thank goodness."

The Eds had finally reached out of the tree line, where they finally came to what seemed to be a very large field of flowers of various colors. Talonflame flapped over the huge field and noticed there was a huge waterfall nearby, yet there was something above that glinted and caught his eye. The avian soared lightly as he also saw the few Pokémon gathered around a man with white hair and beard. He had a big stomach and a winter light blue coat wrapped around his neck like a cape. He had on black pants and black and red shoes.

The Eds saw the man some ways away and saw him looking at some Pokémon When they approached quietly with question, the couple of Furfrou, Espurr, and Fletchling fled back into the yellow flowers.

The man turned around and noticed what scared them – The Eds.

Eddy raised a brow. "Wait hold on, the heck they're so scared about?"

"Oh dear, could it be our appearance startled them?" Double D said out of surprise.

"I didn't know I was ugly, I thought beauty was on the inside, with all of the internal organs." Ed figured.

The man looked confused at the Eds' little debate. Still, he approached them and looked at them in the eye, silencing them.

"Excuse me." He started. "Do you happen to know what this place is?" When he saw the Eds only blinking it was clear that they had no idea. "Well I suppose you can know since you're here. Welcome to Pokémon Village."

"Say what?" Eddy asked.

"Pokémon Village. A secret place. It's where runaway Pokémon come…it's all because they had such bad Trainers and what not."

Double D looked around and seemed surprised. "Oh! We're terribly sorry! We had no idea we were trespassing on private sanctuary! We were just looking for the Snowbelle Gym Leader."

"Is this so?" He asked, raising a brow.

Ed looked around in amazement. "Oh. This place is so pret…et..e…e…" Ed got too close to some flowers, and unfortunately his nose didn't agree with the flowers, and his allergies kicked in. "ACHOO!" He sneezed so hard, that a large fraction of flowers in his way were immediately blown away, revealing the few Pokémon that were hiding. They all had wide eyes filled with shock as Ed fell on his rump and sniffled. "Bless me."

"Ed!" Eddy berated.

The man chuckled, despite how Ed caused slight damage to the field. "Well now, seems you all seem innocent. But still, the Pokémon here are quite unnerved by others."

Ed looked back at Wulfric. "Why?" He looked back up at the sky, and saw Talonflame returning to him with something in his talons.

The man closed his eyes. "Well, the Pokémon…were either unable to handle their Trainers, or they didn't feel as though they didn't belong."

Ed stood up as Talonflame closed in, dropping something.

"So what you're saying is that this place isn't for us, right?" Eddy figured. "Well sorry, but we just wanted to find the Gym Leader and challenge him, that's all."

"We'll be willing to keep this place a secret if that's what you wish sir-!" Double D's eyes widened when a sudden smack sound was heard, and the three turned towards Ed, who looked dazed while standing up. On his face was a small pink disc, which was what Talonflame dropped from above.

"(Oops.)"

Double D lightly peeled off the disc, showing a pink imprint of it on Ed's smiling face. "Talonflame found a souvenir." He said, despite how his face looked.

Double D read the label. "Hmm…goodness!" He presented the disc to his pals. "Ed! Your Talonflame just found the Psychic TM!"

Eddy looked over at the waterfall some ways away, which was where Ed's Talonflame came from. Immediately it clicked. "So there was a TM at the top that Talonflame fetched for Ed?" He then broke into a laugh out of amusement. He laughed quite a while as Talonflame landed by Ed's side. "Man, ain't you guys a riot!"

Ed recovered and he looked down at Talonflame, and his smile expanded as he bear-hugged Talonflame, making the bird gawk at Ed's show of affection, but inwardly, he felt happy.

The man saw the two happy looks of Ed and his Talonflame and couldn't help but smile. "My, your Pokémon sure is loyal for ya. To find a TM like that is very rare, and such a deep level of friendship is uncanny."

The man nodded at his own words and turned around, facing the fields. "Hey! These guys are alright!"

Slowly, the few Furfrou, Espurr, and Fletchling crept out of the yellow flowers, and they all gingerly walked towards the Eds, looking at them with curiosity. When Talonflame looked at the Fletchling, both birds blinked at the same time and tilted their heads in the same directions.

Fletchling smiled and looked in awe at Talonflame, who seemed nostalgic of Fletchling, as he was once was. "(My, you'll get far as long as you try.)"

Eddy looked around as a Furfrou nudged him. "These are all the runaway Pokémon?"

"M-my, they seem to be in good health." Double D said.

The man turned around and faced the Eds. "You see, sometimes I get worried and come down here to check on them."

Eddy stopped slowly petting the Furfrou and raised a brow at the man. Ed and Double D looked at him as well, slightly disturbed. "Wait, hold up. You mean…"

The man's eyes widened. "Oh! Where are my manners? Sorry for the delay you three. The name's Wulfric, and I'm the Snowbelle Gym Leader."

Eddy's eyes widened. "So _you're_ the Gym Leader!"

Ed. "Holy cow!"

Double D was just as surprised. "Well this is a shocking development. We most certainly didn't foresee this coming." He calmed down as they all smiled at the Gym Leader. "Still, it's glad to know that we got acquainted prior to the Gym battle."

Wulfric nodded. "I agree. You three are alright!" He let out a hardy laugh that was only brief. He then began walking past the Eds and made way back up to Route 20. "Well I guess I'll be up tomorrow in wait of our battle." He looked back over his shoulder. "Show me the trust you and your Pokémon have together."

With that, he exited Pokémon Village, leaving the Eds by themselves.

Eddy turned towards his pals. "Alright, well at least that wasn't a waste."

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait for that Gym battle tomorrow, Eddy." Double D said. "It's practically night out."

Ed's yawning was the signal that it was time to slow it down. "Guys, I'm pooped. Can we go to bed now?"

Eddy reached inside his pocket. "No problem. I'll just have my Aerodactyl come out and…" He stopped when he realized something. In his pockets were his Poke Balls that had his Pokémon, but when he thought about it, he looked distraught.

"Um…Eddy?" Double D asked.

"OH COME ON! I LEFT AERODACTYL IN THE PC!" He screamed. His outburst was so sudden the Pokémon flinched, including Talonflame. Eddy turned towards Ed, grapping him by the shirt. "Ed, tell me you have Delibird!"

Ed's eyes looked in separate directions, his mind blanking out. "Uh, nope."

Eddy let go and groaned. "GRRRRR! Do you know what this means?!" He looked back ahead at Route 20, and they all came to the realization.

"It looks like we're gonna have to go all the way back on foot." Double D was so startled, and it was night and it took them forever to find their way.

"Looks like we're gonna be nocturnal explorers for the night!" Ed exclaimed, but was unfortunately followed by a yawn.

Eddy facepalmed himself and shouted up to the sky. "WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Double Team

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Ancient Power, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 61

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Take Down, Air Slash, Zen Headbutt, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Seed Bomb, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Haunter (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Payback, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dual Chop

-Krookodile (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Acid, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Pupitar (Female)

Ability: Shed Skin

Lv: 50

Moves: Thrash, Dark Pulse, Payback, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Bug Bite, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 55

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dig, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 51

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Magic Coat, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Sky Attack

-Miltank

Lv: 54

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Iron Defense

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Shadow Claw, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male)

Lv: 50

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Floette (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 50

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 49

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 51

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Slash, Iron Defense

-Lampent (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 52

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 50

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 49

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hone Claws, Night Slash, Slash

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait. You'll see more of Sarah's newly evolved Garchomp later on, as I'll make it happen. And as for Escavalier and Jimmy, it'll be a little while until they're on good terms. **

**As for Double D's new Noctowl, how's that for a fit? I got a small request for him getting a Zoroark, but I couldn't see the two in the same picture, so sorry guys, but I saw Noctowl as a better fit.**

**The next chapter will be it – the final Gym battle! I'm still amazed that I came such a long ways; and despite Ed Edd n Eddy/Pokémon crossovers always stopping for unknown reasons, I stuck through and here we are. The final Gym battle for the Eds will be the next chapter.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love it!**

* * *

**Next Time: On Thin Ice**


	54. On Thin Ice

Chapter 54 – On Thin Ice

**It's been a long road, a very long one, but here it is, the last Gym battle chapter for the Eds…or one of them, either way. You know I only feature one of them since making all three battle would be far too long and repetitive.**

**I'm going to point this out as clearly as I can. No one, repeat no one, is getting a Legendary! Period! Now all of you stop asking for Eddy or someone to catch a Legendary! It's annoying!**

**With that message clear, on with the final Gym battle!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds ventured down Route 20 in hopes of finding the Gym Leader, yet they kept getting lost and had so many battles, though it wasn't a waste as Double D caught a Noctowl, and they found the TM Energy Ball. Meanwhile, Jimmy's Escavalier still wouldn't listen in Terminus Cave, and Sarah's Gabite evolved into Garchomp after finding the Shadow Ball TM. Kevin caught a Heatmor in Route 18, and Nazz and Rolf set up camp on Route 19. The Eds soon made it to Pokémon Village, where they were on good terms with the Gym Leader, Wulfric. Talonflame also coveted the TM Psychic for Ed, and they all sulked when they realized no one in their parties could use Fly to get them back to Snowbelle City.

* * *

**Chapter 54 – On Thin Ice**

A loud yawn echoed through the lower section of Snowbelle City, resonating from in front of the Snowbelle Gym. A mouth closed and showed groggy eyes, revealing the culprit being none other than Ed.

Another yawn was followed by Eddy, whose yawn bellowed just as loudly. His eyes showed fatigue as he looked towards Ed. "Wait a go Ed, you're making me wanna take a nap before the battle."

It was fairly early, though you couldn't tell with the snowy sky above their heads. Because they didn't have any Pokémon that knew Fly, the Eds ventured almost all night back up Route 20 and made it to Snowbelle City very late. They were really lucky to have gotten a room so late, but they felt so relieved that they didn't have to sleep out in the bitter cold.

With the lack of sleep, they had circles under their eyes. Double D was the next to yawn, but covered his mouth. "Pardon me." He faced the Gym before them. "I believe now is the right time to embark for this confrontation."

Eddy began to trek up the snow-covered stairs. "You got that right. C'mon guys, we're not getting any younger!"

"Or warmer!" Ed added. He followed next, yet he only made it up a few steps before he slipped and fell forward, yet fell up the stairs, where he slipped and slid on his face towards the door.

Eddy stepped right past him and stood in front of the doorway. He blew on his gloves so as to feel warmer.

Double D followed. "I wonder what Type of Pokémon Wulfric will use?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it provides hot coco." Eddy thus opened the doors. "Hope it's not…" He was unable to finish as his eyes widened. Ed and Double D both peered inside to see what Eddy was gawking at.

Inside the Gym, there it was, nothing but more ice. All around the sides of the Gym were thick ice columns, with the stands on the right side of the gym. The lighting was poor, in fact, it seemed as though the ceiling was like a sheet of ice, yet it wasn't. The perimeter of the Gym was icy cold water, with small ice pillars jutting out. On a sheet of flat ice small enough to hold a single standing person, in front of a human-sized pillar that acted as a backrest, was the Gym Leader, Wulfric.

It took Eddy a long time to process what he was going up against. After blinking he thus began the ranting. "Oh come on! More ice?! It's like a glacier or a fridge in here!" He began to shiver up and down his body. "I think it's colder than outside."

Ed didn't seem too bothered as he huffed out some more of his visible breath. "Cold."

Double D himself was a little chilly, despite his warm clothing. "Well I guess it's appropriate, I suppose. An Ice-Type Gym in a snow-cascaded landscape would seem out of place if anything else goes." He pointed out.

Wulfric crossed his arms on the other side of the Gym and smiled. "Come on, don't tell me you got cold feet." He joked.

Eddy gave a pout and started inside, where a frosty bridge connected the entrance to the battlefield. "Not at all." He countered. "In fact, I was just gonna get warmed up."

"Oh this may be a difficult challenge yet." Double D pondered.

"You never know." Wulfric said. The Eds all made it onto the battlefield, where they stood before Wulfric. "Battling is just like ice; one can be extremely tough, yet so fragile. In other words, depending on who you use, and how you work together, I may be a pushover or maybe I'll be one of the toughest fights yet!"

Ed turned towards his pals. "So who gets to battle first?" He asked, though he was seemingly absent-minded because he looked up and had his tongue sticking out.

Double D turned his head. "Well, according to what I have gathered, we've all gone a considerable number of times." He turned towards Eddy. "But I think the choice is clear."

As he said that, Ed's tongue touched the ground and Ed looked at the icy battlefield beneath.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sockhead. About time I break the ice before you guys again." Eddy said.

"No pun intended I hope." Double D said.

"Relax." Eddy kept his smile as he turned towards Wulfric. "I'll make this a Gym battle one to remember. You guys just worry about planning while I go in blind."

"Now that's the spirit I wanna see! In a Gym like this, I must test your frozen spirit!" Wulfric raised a hand and slapped his own belly like a bongo. "Alright, it looks like you're my first opponent! Show me what you can do!"

"With pleasure! Me and my Pokémon are gonna hit ya hard with all we've got!" Eddy countered.

Double D was helping Ed out, as his tongue was stuck to the icy battlefield. The brains of the Eds pulled Ed from behind and gave several good yanks, and he soon did one final pull, finally yanking Ed and his tongue free…along with a small chunk of ice that was still attached to his tongue.

Looking at the dazed Ed, Double D looked at the tongue with slight concern before letting the matter go. "Let's hope that comes off before your battle, Ed."

Soon enough, Ed and Double D were in the stands, and Eddy was on the frosty Trainer's box. With everyone positioned where they were supposed to be, the referee stood out from the battlefield, positioned on a small block of flat ice.

"The Gym battle between Eddy of Peach Creek, and Wulfric, the Snowbelle Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side may use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his Pokémon at any given time!"

"Alright, no holding back. Let's get this show on the road!" Wulfric proclaimed. He pulled out a Poke Ball and enlarged it. "Now, let's go, Abomasnow!"

The Poke Ball popped open when thrown, revealing Wulfric's first choice being his Abomasnow. The Frost Tree Pokémon raised his arms overhead. "(More challengers? How pesky!)"

Eddy and the others felt a strong chill run through the Gym, and the most peculiar surprise happened, with Abomasnow's Snow Warning activating, making the ceiling drop hail onto the floor.

Eddy covered his head as hail pelted his noggin. "Geez, I forgot this thing can make hail fall!"

Double D grew discomfort. "Oh my, seems as though Eddy will have a hard time with hail in effect." Double D turned towards Ed. "We better take note Ed…Ed!"

"What?" Ed turned towards Double D, showing his tongue was still sticking out, and it was covered all over by hail and the ice chunk from before.

"My turn! Go, Bisharp!" Eddy threw his Poke Ball, and out came Bisharp. The Dark and Steel-Type showed off her blades, effortlessly slashing through a few chunks of ice without trying. Eddy smirked. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The referee brought his arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

**Route 19 – Nazz and Rolf**

Having just crossed the bridge, the group was on their trademark Wilfred and Gogoat, both venturing on through the purple flowers, with Nazz and Rolf both on their backs and rested well to tackle the day.

"So do you think we'll be there soon, Rolf?" Nazz wondered.

Rolf wagged his finger. "Hah-ah. Do not underestimate the son of a shepherd's navigation." As Gogoat went along, he plucked up a purple flower from the route and spectated it all around. After one suspicious look, he plucked a petal off of it and ate it. As he chewed, his face showed different expressions. Nazz witnessed Rolf doing the same thing over and over in a few routes, so this was nothing new.

After swallowing, Rolf dropped the flower. "Rolf tastes a peculiar and bitter taste, much more than the ones from before." His eyes showed anxiousness. "We are getting close."

"If you say so." Nazz agreed without question. She found herself stopped when Wilfred squealed, and both him and Gogoat ceased moving. "What's wrong?" She turned ahead and saw another wild Pokémon appear. To her surprise, it was another Drapion.

Nazz quickly got off Wilfred. "Okay, let me handle this one."

"Very well. Rolf shall spectate with great potential from you." Rolf sat back on Gogoat and watched Nazz advance towards her large and venomous opponent, having a Poke Ball out.

"Okay, if it's a Poison-Type, then let's go! Flygon!" Nazz threw her Poke Ball, and appearing before her was her Flygon. The Ground and Dragon-Type looked ready as he flapped in the air in anticipation of Nazz's commands.

"(Okay guys, I'm out of my Poke Ball, and I'm ready to fight!)" Flygon initiated.

The wild Drapion roared out at Flygon before it charged at him with Night Slash, the pincers and claws glowing dark purple. Drapion slashed at Flygon, but not before Nazz gave a command of her own.

"Flygon, use Rock Slide!"

Drapion's Night Slash made a direct hit, and Flygon flew back and shook his head to shake off any pain. He raised his head and ripples appeared in the sky. Giant gray rocks fell from the ripples onto Drapion, and the Ogre Scorpion looked up with wide eyes, only to be bombarded by tons of rocks. The ground shook and the rocks shattered upon impact with Drapion, making it stay down for a while and dust bellowed.

"Now use Earth Power!" Nazz followed.

"(You got it!)" Flygon slammed his tail onto the ground, and the ground began to rumble and shake a lot. Drapion could barely keep itself stable and balanced, and then a crack ran along the ground, starting from Flygon's tail. The crack emitted gold, and Drapion screamed in violent agony as the gold crack touched it, engulfing it in a golden explosion.

Dust and wind flew, but no one was moved by the force of Earth Power. They watched the earth cracks diminish until it looked as though nothing had happened. When the smoke settled and dust subsided, Drapion fainted.

Flygon. "(Well, that worked out nicely.)"

Nazz smiled. "Great job Flygon. That's another one we took down." She held up her Poke Ball. "Return!"

Flygon smiled back at her. "(Got it.)" Without anything else, he went back inside his Poke Ball and into Nazz's pocket.

Nazz turned towards Rolf. "Well that was quick."

"Yes, but it is the result of advantage and training, confused and bewildered one." Rolf pointed. "We must battle to our heart's content until we have reach the city whose name is that of bells and snow! Onwards, Gogoat!"

"Gitty up, Wilfred!" Gogoat and Wilfred both started walking on through the purple grass some more, heading into the same direction that Snowbelle City was in.

* * *

**Snowbelle Gym – The Eds**

Eddy extended his arm out. "Bisharp, use Night Slash!" Bisharp's arms and blades were stretched out and glowed dark purple. She then rushed atop the ice towards Abomasnow.

"Use Ice Shard!" Wulfric commanded. Abomasnow tensed up and made lots of ice gather around his body. His eyes widened and shot them at Bisharp really fast. Bisharp's arms and blades collided with the Ice Shard, making a light blue and dark purple explosion erupt in between. The smoke quickly settled down, and Bisharp jumped back to gain distance.

She held out her arms and blades and scoffed. "(There's plenty from where that came from. That won't dent me in the slightest!)"

Of course she spoke too soon when the hail continued to fall down onto her, pelting her and she began to accumulate small damage. Since it was so little, she disregarded it and resumed the battle.

"Use Night Slash once more!" Eddy commanded. Bisharp did as told and her arm blades glowed dark purple and she rushed in after Abomasnow. She sped in and shifted left and right, reducing the traction she may have accumulated by jumping when close enough. She descended down and slashed at Abomasnow, making the hulking beast skid back several feet to a halt.

Abomasnow looked annoyed. "(Lucky punk.)"

Wulfric extended his arm out. "Use Energy Ball!" Abomasnow opened his mouth and made a light green ball of energy and shot it at Bisharp.

With the close proximity between them, Bisharp was unable to escape and was hit. She was engulfed in a green explosion and skidded back several feet with arms covering her head. When she stopped, she was engulfed in a blue aura, indicating her Special Defense falling.

Before she could counter, however, she was pelted by hail, and took more damage as a result.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Wulfric followed up.

"(This'll stop you!)" Abomasnow opened his mouth and a light blue orb appeared, shooting several beams at Bisharp. The Ice Beam attack traveled fast, and Bisharp was hit once more, engulfed in yet another explosion on the icy battlefield.

Bisharp shot out of the explosion and crashed onto the ice, grunting heavily as she accumulated some damage from the attacks taken.

"Bisharp!" Eddy shouted. "Are you fine?"

Bisharp looked hesitant, but her legs quickly got under her and she was seen on a knee. She looked back up at Abomasnow and then back at Eddy. "(I'm fine, just a few scratches.)"

Wulfric crossed his arms and seemed to be evaluating Bisharp and Eddy. "My, it seems you two have an understanding. I like to see that in a challenger!" He enthusiastically informed.

Eddy smirked. "Thanks, now it's time we pay you back by stepping up our game! Let's go, Bisharp!" On que, Bisharp took off towards Abomasnow. "Use Iron Head!"

Bisharp rushed on forwards, her axe blade on her head becoming iron. Her head lowered and she charged with all her might.

'_Such spirit.'_ Wulfric thought. "Alright use Energy Ball!"

Abomasnow opened his mouth and fired a light green orb at Bisharp. Energy Ball soon met Iron Head, causing a rather violent explosion in the middle of the battlefield. The explosion settled, and Bisharp was seen unfazed as she tumble-rolled out of the smoke cloud and continued rushing on ahead.

She grunted as more hail kept on falling down on her. "(Stupid hail, this is gonna leave rust!)"

"Bisharp's Iron Head is a Steel-Type move, so Energy Ball wouldn't put up much of a fight!" Double D analyzed with slight surprise.

"Go, Bisharp! Use your head!" Ed exclaimed.

Wulfric's eyes narrowed. "Hit it with Ice Beam!"

Abomasnow opened his mouth once more, expelling yet another Ice Beam. The light blue beams traveled towards Bisharp as her Iron Head was still in play. She kept it lowered and charged right into Ice Beam. The Ice-Type move hit Iron Head, yet it didn't slow Bisharp down as she pressed on.

"(What?!)" Abomasnow's eyes widened when Bisharp continued on, and after Ice Beam stopped, it showed her Iron Head frozen solid, which surprised Wulfric as well.

"Well I'll be…"

Eddy punched the air. "Hit it!"

Bisharp's frozen Iron Head smashed into Abomasnow's abdomen, creating a powerful ripple of energy that made Abomasnow gag. The force of Iron Head made the ice shatter on her head, and Abomasnow shouted as he shot back and crashed into the icy battlefield.

Ice and debris flew all around, shaking the area as well. Wulfric's eyes closed and Bisharp huffed as hail continued pelting her some more, but Eddy and Bisharp were fortunate when everything settled, and Abomasnow was on his back and fainted.

The referee raised an arm for Eddy's side. "Abomasnow is unable to battle, Bisharp is the winner!"

Eddy raised a fist. "That's what I'm talking about! Nice work, Bisharp!" Eddy's praise was short-lived however as hail still continued downwards, hitting him on the head some more. His excitement turned to anguish as he covered his head. "Will this hail ever end?"

"It feels like my tongue is a snow cone." Ed showed his tongue, which was still clad in hail that seemed to stick to it.

Double D turned towards Ed. "Ed, do try and melt that if you can."

Ed's brow raised as he looked up. "Uh…oh yeah!" Springing forth an idea, he got out a Poke Ball, and out came Talonflame. The Scorching Pokémon quickly took in his surroundings and saw Ed with an icy tongue.

"(Ouch. Here, let me try and warm you guys up.)" Talonflame's body began glowing red and orange, instantly making Ed and Double D warm. Both sighed as Talonflame's Flame Body was heating them up.

Double D bean to get cozy. "Oooh, this is most convenient yet pleasant."

Ed sighed as his body began to warm up. And the ice on his tongue was melting. "Ahh, thanks phoenix chicken of all Talonflame." In response, all Talonflame did was smile and turn to watch the battle.

Eddy shivered some more as his breath was still seen. "Oh come on! At least share some of that heat when it gets to sockhead's turn!" Eddy exclaimed.

Wulfric returned his Abomasnow and looked down at the Poke Ball. "You did great, thanks." He looked back at Eddy. "I must say, that frozen Iron Head was sure a surprise. You had us there."

Eddy smirked, showing his teeth. "Like I said, this is where we get serious!"

Wulfric showed another Poke Ball. "Likewise. Now go, Cryogonal!" He threw another Poke Ball, and out came his Cryogonal.

The Ice-Type levitated on the spot. "(I shall eliminate when told.)"

Ed's eyes widened as the last remnants of ice melted on his tongue. "Holy cow!"

"So he has a Cryogonal as well?" Double D asked, shocked to the brim.

Eddy smirked. "Tch, I know Cryogonal like I know the cul-de-sac! Sockhead uses it a lot, and I know it lacks Defense! We'll use Iron Head!"

Bisharp lowered her head and rushed after Cryogonal, the blade becoming iron. She zoomed in as fast as she could, hoping to finish off Cryogonal in one go, but Wulfric had other plans in mind that involved stalling.

He focused his eyes. "Use Confuse Ray!" Cryogonal did as instructed, and it created multiple brown-gold balls and spun its body, firing them in a spiral fashion. Bisharp's eyes widened when she saw Confuse Ray aimed at her, and her eyes widened when they brightened up and exploded in her face.

Eddy was momentarily blinded, but when he uncovered, he saw Bisharp looking dizzy and unable to focus. It was then he realized that Bisharp was confused; to make matters worse, the hail kept on going and pelted her head some more.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh my, this is bad for Eddy." Double D said." Cryogonal is lower-leveled, but that Confuse Ray puts it at a major advantage."

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

Eddy's fists clenched. "Bisharp, are you okay?"

Bisharp stumbled about, soon getting to a knee. "(I kniht taht siht lliw ton dne llew. Ym sedalb era annog evah a wef skram.)" She explained with little coherence.

Wulfric's eyes shut as the hail continued to fall. "Cryogonal, Ice Beam!" Cryogonal made an orb of light blue in front and shot its own Ice Beam attack at Bisharp. The attack scored a clean hit, making a light blue explosion in the middle of the battlefield. Bisharp was seen shooting back and skidding to a single knee.

Eddy grunted. "This stinks." He muttered. "Bisharp, pull yourself together, will ya?!" He pointed ahead. "Night Slash!"

Bisharp heard Eddy's voice and shuddered. "(Ni-thgin…N-Night Slash!)" Bisharp heard Eddy's voice, but her confusion was making her uneasy and realized it. "(I have no choice! I gotta snap out of it!)" She began to strike at her face, making her feel more pain.

Eddy's fists clenched. "Oh man, Bisharp!"

Bisharp stopped her assault, and she huffed in exhaustion. Her e=were focused again. "(I'm okay…)" She was snapped out of her confusion and her arms glowed dark purple. She rushed after Cryogonal swift and quick.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Wulfric called out.

Cryogonal gathered light in its center and spun, sending a powerful beam of bright white and light blue at Bisharp. As Bisharp rushed ahead, her eyes widened as she shot her Night Slash forward, but ended up engulfed by Flash Cannon instead.

A bright explosion erupted, and ice chunks flew all about. Shocked, the Eds and Talonflame gawked at the sudden backfire, and watched the smoke clear, revealing not only the hail stopping at last, but Bisharp fainted.

"Bisharp is unable to battle, Cryogonal is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Ouch." Ed said.

"And just when Bisharp took of risk of snapping out of confusion too. How unfortunate." Double D despondently said, watching Eddy return his defeated Bisharp. "I would imagine Eddy will use something physical again to take on Cryogonal, although he'll have to be careful with Confuse Ray."

* * *

**Couriway Town – Jimmy and Sarah**

"Octillery, use Bubblebeam!" Sarah shouted, Octillery shot a beam of blue bubbles at Lanturn. The attack bombarded and engulfed him in a blue burst of energy, and he shot back right beside Roserade. "Garchomp, Crunch!" Garchomp heed Sarah's command and her mouth open. Her razor sharp fangs glowed and elongated, and she dove at Roserade, sinking her fangs into his right arm.

Roserade stumbled back and got to a knee, and Lanturn got up and shook his head.

Jimmy and Sarah were currently getting their Pokémon's levels up, and that meant they battled, plus Sarah wanted to see how well Jimmy was in shape with his other Pokémon after using Escavalier a lot. With the battle progressing, Jimmy wasn't holding up too well as he had hoped.

"Come on! Are you okay?" Jimmy asked. "Oohh, eh, Roserade, cover Lanturn with Giga Drain!"

Roserade scooted in front of Lanturn, despite how he took more damage than Lanturn. He extended his rose out and shot light green energy tendrils at Octillery, who only remained put.

Sarah extended her arm out. "Octillery, intercept with Ice Beam!"

"(Shoot, I was thinking the same thing!)" Octillery made a light blue orb in front of her mouth and fired several beams of ice at Giga Drain. The two attacks collided in the middle, and eventually Ice Beam broke through and started its way at Roserade. Roserade grew hesitant as Ice Beam headed after him and had little options but to jump and retreat, yet it left Lanturn open and he was hit instead.

Roserade looked back to find Lanturn on his side and shuddering from the damage taken. "(I am so sorry!)" He looked back up at his opponents. "(Just what happened?)"

"Oh no! Lanturn!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I-I thought for sure you could take that!"

"(We were wrong.)" Lanturn muttered. "(It's like…our teamwork went down the drain lately.)" Lately the Pokémon on Jimmy's team haven't been battling much, and their Double Battle efforts plummeted greatly. Ever since Jimmy used Escavalier constantly, things weren't going everyone's way.

Sarah extended her arm out. "Alright Garchomp, use Dig on Roserade!"

"(They'll never know what hit 'em!)" Garchomp raised her claws up and dove downwards, creating a large hole in the ground as she tunneled.

Sarah extended an arm out at Roserade. "Octillery, Bubblebeam at the legs!" Octillery then gushed out some more blue bubbles at Roserade, yet aimed lower towards the feet as Sarah told. Roserade grew weary as the attack drew closer, prompting him to jerk back several times to avoid the Bubblebeam.

However it didn't work out as the ground shook briefly and dirt and dust flew in all directions. Jimmy's eyes widened and Garchomp emerged from behind Roserade. It was a pincer attack. Roserade turned around, but that action cost him the capability of dodging, and Bubblebeam blasted his cape and back, making small blue explosions and fell forwards at Garchomp. Garchomp swung her tail and swatted Roserade right in the abdomen, making the Grass and Poison-Type soar off into the air and scream in pain. Roserade fell down and crashed right in front of Jimmy, showing that he fainted.

"Ah! Roserade!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Uh, quick! Lanturn, Electro Ball on Octillery!" With little to no say, it was up to Lanturn, and in response he sparked and generated a yellow ball of electricity in front and shot it at Octillery.

Sarah extended her arm out. "Garchomp!" In response, Garchomp zoomed in front of Octillery and was completely unguarded. She took the Electro Ball head on, but when it reached her, it dissolved and yellow sparks dispersed all around Garchomp.

"(Gee, that tickles.)" She joked.

Jimmy looked hesitant. "Lanturn, be careful with Garchomp! Try Bubblebeam!" Lanturn opened his mouth and fired his own Bubblebeam.

"Octillery, Ice Beam!" Octillery made a light blue orb in font and fired several beams of ice at Bubblebeam. The ice clashed with the bubbles, and that made the bubbles all freeze and shatter in place. "Now Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp's claws glowed and made light blue, claw-shaped energy. "(Let's finish this!)"

"Quick! Lanturn, dodge!"

But it failed miserably and Lanturn was slashed across by Dragon Claw. He yelled as he sailed back and crashed in front of Jimmy, much like Roserade did. Jimmy looked down with shock as Lanturn fainted.

"I lost." He muttered. "I thought we could win that one."

Sarah approached her Garchomp and Octillery. "Nice job you guys." She then turned towards Jimmy. "The heck's the matter? You didn't decide to intercept Dragon Claw. Wouldn't you think that it would've blocked it well?"

When Jimmy pondered about it, he could've used Confuse Ray or Signal Beam at the last second, but he backed out. It was all about confidence, and it seemed he put more faith in dodging. Since Escavalier was no good anymore due to having no faith, he had to try and put as much faith into his other Pokémon, but Jimmy always wanted to use Escavalier since he was so cool-looking. He had to step up his game, and this proved he still had a ways to go.

"C'mon Jimmy." Sarah returned Octillery and Garchomp and made way inside the Pokémon Center. "Let's go heal up before setting out again."

Jimmy followed behind, and hoped that he'll step up his game the next time they set out.

* * *

**Snowbelle Gym – The Eds**

Eddy threw another Poke Ball out into the air. "Alright Durant, show 'em how it's done!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Durant appeared out on the icy ground. "(Who turned on the AC in here?)" He saw his adversary being a Cryogonal. "(Oh great, another snowflake.)"

"Eddy's using another Steel-Type." Ed figured.

"I hope Eddy's Durant can dodge that Confuse Ray. Its Speed is rather high, but we'll soon see." Double D said.

Eddy extended his arm forward. "We'll show ya! Use Crunch!" Durant's pincers glowed and elongated. He snipped them once and crawled with fury after Cryogonal.

"I wouldn't dream of you passing through to us. Now Cryogonal, Confuse Ray!" Wulfric countered. Cryogonal made several brown-gold orbs all around its body, and it spun, sending the orbs spiraling at Durant. At the last second before Confuse Ray advanced, Durant stopped and used his powerful legs to jump above, which allowed him to evade the Confuse Ray.

"(You think that can stop me? Think agai…)" Durant's Crunch faded and he realized he was in midair, which was still technically a height he couldn't tolerate. "(Hwwaahhh!)"

However this left an opportunity for Wulfric. "Use Flash Cannon!" Cryogonal conjured light quickly and an orb of light was in front. It shot Flash Cannon at Durant, and the Bug and Steel-Type hollered as Flash Cannon erupted on him, making him get engulfed in a bright explosion.

Durant fell down in a definite thud, grunting as he hit the ice. He shook his head and looked ahead. "(Man, this sucks.)"

"If Eddy's Durant tries dodging, it'll get blasted by another move." Double D observed. "Eddy must have a strategy to reach Cryogonal without getting hit by Confuse Ray."

Eddy scoffed at Wulfric. "So what, we always have Plan B! Durant, Dig!" Durant did as told, and began to tunnel into the ice, his pincers literally breaking the ice and enabling him to make a hole. Cryogonal looked around, but it knew its own Ability was Levitate, so to have Eddy call for a move that doesn't deal damage is a small surprise.

Moments passed and Durant sprouted up right beneath Cryogonal. Making Wulfric's eyes open in surprise.

"Use Crunch!" Eddy hollered. Durant lunged upwards and used Crunch again, biting into Cryogonal's lower section and making it scream as it was hurled into the ground by Durant's pincer strength.

Ed raised his fists. "Hwoo! Durant's a great snowflakecracker. Good job!"

"Very clever." Double D praised.

Eddy kept a confident grin and swiped his arm again. "Now that's showing that thing who's the boss! Alright Durant, use X-Scissor!" Durant's pincers glowed light blue, and a light blue X with magenta outlining emerged. Durant rushed after Cryogonal as it was low to the ground.

Wulfric kept his arms crossed. "Very well, Cryogonal, Confuse Ray!"

Cryogonal heard him and made brown-gold balls all around. "(I shall dispose of you!)" It scoffed. Durant closed in, and saw that he was too late as Confuse Ray was in close-range. The Ghost-Type move flashed in front, and Durant began stumbling and tripped to the icy floor, sliding several feet before coming to a stop.

"Durant!" Eddy hollered. Durant looked all wobbly, and he was seemingly dazed, signs of confusion. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Durant swayed left and right, unable to process quite a bit. "(Ooooi. Siht swolb.)" He wasn't even paying attention to himself and banged his head against the icy flooring, hurting himself just like Bisharp did as before.

"How will you and Durant cope with this now? I wonder." Wulfric raised his voice. "Show us! Ice Beam!" Cryogonal heard and fired its Ice Beam, shooting beams of light blue behind and zapped Durant with a powerful blast. This resulted in a light blue explosion and Durant flew back in a tumble from the frosty cloud in front.

Durant landed on his abdomen, looking dazed and his surroundings were all jumbled up and scrambled. "(Tsuj tahw si…tahw?)"

"Cryogonal, Ice Beam one more time!" Wulfric hollered.

A light blue orb appeared in front. "(Ready to exterminate.)" It unleashed Ice Beam, and the attack blasted away at Durant once again.

Eddy looked as though he was gonna flinch, but he knew better. He broke free from his doubt and clenched his fist and held it up. "Alright Durant, dodge!" He wasn't sure if Durant would listen due to confusion, but it was times like these that Eddy had to have faith. That's one of the _many_ things he's learned.

Durant's vision was blurry and unsteady, but somehow, he heard Eddy's voice. _'(Eddy…he wants me to dodge.)'_ His feet began to tremble as he saw a flash of light blue coming after him. _'(I gotta…jump. I have to! Stupid fear won't best me!)'_

With his willpower besting his doubts, he sprung into the air, dodging the Ice Beam that zapped in his place, leaving a frozen hill in place of him. In the air, Durant was still feeling hazy, yet he realized that he wasn't on the ground. "(This yddurc height t'now tseb me!)"

Eddy smirked. "Now we're talking! Now drop down and smash that thing with Iron Head!"

Durant's vision began to clear up, and with one blink, his confusion wore off. He looked angrily down and let out a battlecry. He saw high above a surprised Cryogonal and his head became iron. "(Here's a little thank you for making me enjoy the heights, snowflake! HRAH!)"

"Hail!" Wulfric shouted.

Cryogonal, seeing as how it was gonna go down, made a last-ditch move. It shined light blue and was then hit by a falling Durant. Iron Head crashed right into it, and the rippling shock from the attack exerted enough force to shoot Cryogonal downwards and smash into the battlefield, sending ice and debris everywhere. When it all settled, Cryogonal was on the ground, fainted.

The ref raised an arm for Eddy's side. "Cryogonal is unable to battle, Durant is the winner!"

"Yee-haw! Now that's how you rock! Nice job Dur-!" Eddy felt something hard yet light hit his head, and he and Durant began to feel another, and then more, until it began to rain small hail. "You've gotta be kidding me! It used Hail before Iron Head made contact!"

"Correct. Rest up, Cryogonal." Wulfric returned Cryogonal and pulled out his last Poke Ball. The hail continued falling down, but it didn't seem to deter him. "Well now, seems as though we're in the final stretch. Show us what you have to offer! Let's go, Avalugg!"

"Ava what?" Eddy watched the Poke Ball open, and what he saw appearing out made his and Durant's eyes widen. "WHAT THE-?!"

Ed, Double D, and Talonflame's eye all had shock in them as well, as they never expected Wulfric to bring out something that practically defined Ice-Types.

Avalugg was a massive Pokémon formed entirely out of reflective ice. His top half was flat, with three cracks, one before the small tail and two in between the four cylindrical legs that also sported purple cracks at the joints and in between the icy toes. Underneath each toe was a spike, similar to cleats. Large icicles hung from his underside, which nearly touched the ground. Avalugg's head was similar to his body, having a cracked wedge of ice with a flattened upper surface. His mouth had a large underbite, which opened up to reveal four small teeth and purple gums. The head had two white diamond-shaped 'ears', and from his chin hung three bulging spikes, resembling a beard.

Avalugg roared out at Durant, his roar making the ice all around rattle. Durant and Eddy completely forgot about the hail as they were completely raptured by Avalugg. "(Show me if you can break through my ice!)"

Ed's eyes widened. "Whoa! It looks like a frozen turtle without a shell, or a table!" Ed exclaimed.

"My word. What on earth could that be?" Double D got out his Pokedex, and began to analyze Eddy's final opponent.

_"Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokémon. Its ice-covered body is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushes anything that stands in its way."_

"As hard as steel…that means Eddy will have a really hard time breaking through Avalugg's Defense if that's true…but still." He raised his voice through the hail. "Do your best out there, fellows!"

Eddy blinked and recovered. "Geez, guess we're facing a living iceberg."

"(Hard to believe.)" Durant mused, agreeing with his trainer. He grunted again as he began to feel the hail some more, and the damage began to let on. "(Grah, not this stuff. It's annoying!)"

* * *

**Route 19 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Jimmy called out to Lampent. "Lampent, use Shadow Ball!"

The Ghost and Fire-Type put her arms together and conjured a black and purple ball. "(Take this!)" Lampent threw the ball at the wild Weepinbell, causing a dark explosion and it screamed as it flew back, hitting a rocky wall. It slowly slid down and fainted.

"Great job!" Jimmy stated. "That looked powerful!"

Though Lampent was confused. "(You mean my Shadow Ball isn't strong to begin with?)" She asked, slightly hurt.

Jimmy looked confused. "What's wrong? I said it looked stronger than before." He crossed his arms and looked contemplative. "Hmmm…" Jimmy then snapped his fingers.

"I know!" Jimmy got into his bag, looking around for something that seemed rather vital. "Hm, no…not that either…" He continued to scrounge around, with Lampent peeping inside to see Jimmy finally pulling out something. It was a dark purple stone, as dark as dusk.

Sarah began to recognize it. "Say, isn't that one of the two stones we won back at that crazy Type guy's house?"

Jimmy looked back at Sarah. "You bet! I also read that Lampent evolve with Dusk Stones. This'll be a sign that my connections will be strong!" He held the Dusk Stone out at Lampent. "So what do you say?"

Lampent was a little conspicuous. She wasn't fully ready to believe that she could evolve right now, and things were spotty on Jimmy's team here and there, but it was times like these that she had to take a leap of faith.

She accepted the offer and touched the Dusk Stone. When she touched it, she was engulfed in a light blue light with an energy field surrounding her.

"Alright, Lampent you're evolving!" Jimmy stated. He watched Lampent beginning to grow, and the tip was gone and replaced by a huge flame. The arms became candle-lit ends.

When the light exploded, before Jimmy and Sarah was a living chandelier. She had a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. A ring of small, black spikes was on top of her head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below her head, black arms curled upwards, which were tipped with purple fire.

The evolved Pokémon floated in the air nonchalantly. "(I'll be doing my best, hope you do too.)"

Jimmy pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed Lampent's evolved form.

_"Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind."_

Sarah looked impressed. "I gotta say Jimmy, it looks pretty neat."

Jimmy smiled. "You bet!" He held up a fist. "With this, we'll battle on!"

Of course it was short-lived when rustling began to be heard. Everyone turned towards the rustling in the purple grass, coming across a Quagsire.

Being smart, Jimmy pulled out a Poke Ball. "Return Chandelure." Jimmy recalled Chandelure, and then pulled out another Poke Ball. "Okay Floette, let's do this!"

Out of the Poke Ball, Floette twirled with a smile on her face. "(I'll do my best.)" She said, keeping her confidence high against Quagsire.

Quagsire made the first move. It opened its big mouth and pink bubbles went at Floette, exerting a yawn in the process, the move being its yawn. Being smart, Floette floated out of the way and evaded the Yawn.

"Floette, use Petal Blizzard!" Jimmy exclaimed. On command, Floette gracefully twirled her body and flower, and a yellow blizzard of yellow petals began to spiral all around her. The blizzard escalated and Jimmy pointed ahead. "Go!"

Floette pointed her flower at Quagsire, making the blizzard shoot forward after it. Quagsire's mouth was wide and was engulfed by the entire attack, getting blasted and swallowed in yellow petals. A yellow explosion broke out and Quagsire's scream bellowed through the dispersing Petal Blizzard.

Everyone watched the Grass-Type move settle, and Quagsire was seen lying on its back and fainted.

Floette smiled. "(Alright!)"

Jimmy smiled at Floette for winning so easily. "Great job, Floette." He praised. "That was super effective."

Sarah intervened. "That was good and all, but let's be lucky that it was very strong, otherwise it wouldn't do much on the Weepinbell around here."

"Hmm…" Jimmy pondered some more, contemplating. Sarah had a valid point. He had to be careful in this route, and from now on. That's when it hit him. Realizing that he needed stronger Pokémon, he had little option but to power up his own, including Floette.

"Okay! Then how about…this." Jimmy reached into his bag, and he thus pulled out another stone that was shiny.

Sarah also recognized it. "Hold up, now I get it."

"Yup. Remember back in that town a while back? That's where we learned that Shiny Stones can either evolve Roselia or Floette. But since we won a Dusk Stone and a Shiny Stone, I can use it to finally evolve Floette."

Sarah didn't seem too bothered. "Do what you gotta do. I think it's overdue."

"So Floette, you ready?" Jimmy asked, holding the second stone to her.

Floette tilted her head, a little confused as to what should be done. Lately she could barely hold on in battles, so if she was gonna step up her game, now was the time. She smiled at Jimmy and accepted the offer. She touched the stone and her body glowed light blue with an energy field, just like wat happened to Lampent.

Jimmy and Sarah backed away as Floette was beginning to evolve. Her short body had begun to grow, and her flower was beginning to become something around her neck.

When the light exploded, Jimmy and Sarah marveled that Floette became a Pokémon whose green lower body resembled a mermaid's tail with two large leaves on either side of the flukes. Her upper body was white and slender, with arms that ended in three dainty fingers. She has two black, diamond-like shapes on each side of her svelte torso. Her head was rounded with a pointed, upturned nose and long teardrop-shaped ears, while her dark-colored eyes were framed by lengthy green lashes. She no longer carried a single flower like her pre-evolutions, but instead a large bouquet of ornate yellow flowers around her head.

She gracefully bowed at Jimmy. "(Forgive me, but I believe this is most suiting now. Thank you for this chance to evolve.)"

Jimmy looked startled. "Wow." He got his Pokedex and began to analyze yet another new evolution that took place.

_"Florges, the Garden Pokémon. It claims exquisite flower gardens as its territory, and it obtains power from basking in the energy emitted by flowering plants."_

Sarah approached a few paces. "Not bad."

"Alright!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Now we'll be able to take on the big leagues!"

Florges smiled in agreement.

* * *

**Snowbelle Gym – The Eds**

"Durant, use Dig!" Eddy shouted. Durant escaped from the hail and burrowed once more into the ice, making a hole in the battlefield once more.

Wulfric was not moved by this tactic, rather he made use of the time he had. "Use Curse!" Avalugg remained as still as possible, and a blue aura encased his body, lowering his Speed. A red aura then took place, increasing his Attack and Defense.

A hole erupted from right underneath, and Durant burst right up into Avalugg with all his might. He only made the iceberg lurch from underneath, and Durant crawled from underneath.

"(You've gotta be kidding. That didn't leave a scratch on him!)" He exclaimed.

Wulfric moved his arm in a quick arc. "Avalugg, Crunch!"

Avalugg turned his head towards Durant, startling the latter as his large mouth opened up, and the fangs glowed and elongated. He snapped his jaws down on Durant, making Iron Ant Pokémon cry out in pain as Avalugg swung his flat head and sent Durant flying off.

Durant hit the ground hard, crashing heavily and skidded back. As he struggled relentlessly, more hail piled down on him; and to make matters worse, he was coated in a blue aura, meaning his Defense dropped from Crunch.

Eddy clenched his fists. "Man, that was crafty." He muttered. "Can't use Dig like that again, it'll only get a chance to power up itself."

The hail continued to fall, and as it did, Avalugg flashed a green light, and from experience, the Eds caught onto what that light meant, and it wasn't looking too good for Eddy.

"What the-?!" Eddy was caught off guard by Avalugg flashing the green recovery light.

"Ice Body is Avalugg's Ability." Wulfric explained. "With Ice Body, Avalugg will continue to regain health as long as Hail is still active."

Eddy clenched his fists. "Man this stinks." He pointed ahead. "Fine, then use Iron Head!"

Durant's head became that of pure iron as he stumbled up to his feet. "(Alright you oversized popsicle, try and stop this!)" Durant rushed after Avalugg, yet the latter didn't move, and Wulfric had his eyes shut.

"Why is he just standing there? Won't Durant deal a lot of damage?" Ed wondered.

"I wonder why too." Double D questioned. "It's still fathomable at best. We know Curse just increased its Attack and Defense, but still…"

Durant closed the distance quickly. "(Here's a little head-to-head for ya!)" He bashed his head into Avalugg's, making the Steel-Type move make a powerful ripple echo through the airspace between them, even momentarily stopping the hail from falling down into them. Durant bounced off of Avalugg and skidded backwards to a stop.

He looked ahead in shock as Avalugg still seemed fine. "(…no way.)" He winced as hail continued to fall down, making him starting to pant. "(This guy…he's so sturdy.)"

Wulfric's eyes opened once more. "Now, Avalugg use Avalanche!"

Avalugg raised his head and roared up into the air. His roar bellowed and Durant and Eddy looked up. Ed and the other's eyes went up as well and saw the huge amount of ice and snow falling from out of nowhere. The massive fall left Durant with nowhere to run.

Eddy swallowed. "Oh man-!" He flinched and covered up as ice and snow struck down onto Durant. The attack made snow and ice splashed up near the stands, where Talonflame covered up and the snow melted upon contact with Flame Body.

The Eds and Talonflame all grunted as they saw nothing but ice and snow pelt down for a whole few moments. The battlefield rumbled, and it took a short while for the mist to clear out, but when it did, Durant was seen with a frosty body and fainted.

"Durant is unable to battle, Avalugg is the winner!" The ref announced.

Eddy grunted, but he took it and understood the consequences. Regardless it was still one heck of a fight, Durant put up. He returned Durant and grinned. "Great job Durant, you just leave the rest to us." He put his Poke Ball away and grinned out at the Gym Leader as his Avalugg flashed green, indicating more health was being regained.

Wulfric smiled confidently. "So, what shall your final Pokémon be?"

Eddy smirked as he enlarged a Poke Ball. "I think it's only fitting that this would be the right Gym to use him; after all…" He brought his arm back. "I used him in my first Gym, so it's only fitting he'll be in the last! Go!"

Eddy threw his Poke Ball, and the capsule opened. Standing on the battlefield in a ninja pose was Eddy's Greninja. Greninja stood up with crossed arms, and he felt the hail come down onto him.

"(Alright, time to put you on ice.)" Greninja stated, making a small joke while being affirmative.

Double D looked piqued. "Eddy's Greninja, of course. Ice-Type moves will have little effect on Water-Types. Good choice."

"Go, Greninja!" Ed cheered.

"(All the way, just like from the beginning!)" Talonflame cheered.

'_(So this is it, the last Gym battle.)' _Greninja couldn't feel anymore excited and nervous at the same time. This brought him back to before, when he first battled all the way back in Chapter 4. To think only 50 chapters later, by his count at least, he made it all the way to the final Gym. _'(Time to melt this ice block.)'_

Eddy extended his arm out. "Bring it on! Greninja, use Hydro Pump!" Greninja jumped into the air and made a mirror of water in front of himself. From the mirror, a pressurized volume of water shot out and went blasting away at Avalugg.

Avalugg saw Hydro Pump heading his way, yet he wasn't gonna have the attack have its way. With his hefty legs and body, he lifted the right side of his body and shifted his weight towards his left, making the Hydro Pump follow through past him.

"What the heck?!" Eddy exclaimed.

Greninja landed with shock on his face. "(Didn't peg someone like you to have such the skill.)"

Wulfric extended his arm out. "Use Gyro Ball!" Avalugg began to have his outline become light blue, and he spun rapidly into Greninja fast, much to everyone's shock.

Eddy hurried and called for a counter. "Use Scald!"

Greninja took in a deep breath and exhaled, unleashing a stream of boiling hot water at the incoming Ice-Type. Scald streamed fast and collided with the spinning Avalugg, making Scald splash in a lot of directions and create an explosion of mist when colliding with Avalugg.

A large field of mist was in the middle of Eddy and Wulfric, and Avalugg was seen skidding back on his ice cleats, coming to a halt at the end of a very long trail. "(You'll pay for that.)"

The mist cleared out, and Greninja crossed his arms. "(Care to make me?)" Of course his gloating was short-lived and hail continued hitting his head. Avalugg's head raised up and his body flashed green, meaning Ice Body was restoring the little energy he lost from Scald.

The ceiling began to slow down its hailstorm, and Hail final stopped.

Eddy smirked. "About time! Now use Hydro Pump!"

Greninja made yet another mirror of water in front and fired off a pressurized volume of water at Avalugg again. The Water-Type move met its mark this time, and Avalugg was shoved back and roared in pain as the water's intense force caused great damage to him. When it ended, he grunted and shook his head.

"(You think you've got me, but we're not done yet.)" Avalugg warned.

"Most impressive display of power." Wulfric praised. "Now, let's see what you can do against this." He extended his arm out. "Use Avalanche!"

Avalugg raised his head high and roared upwards. Greninja looked up and saw a massive volume of ice and snow fell down from out of nowhere. Greninja's eyes widened and he was pelted furiously by relentless snow and ice. Greninja screamed as he was buried and everyone covered up from the snow and ice.

The ice and mist began to settle, and Greninja was on a knee and frost was all over his body. He shook his head and stood back up. "(Now that kind of hurt.)"

"Curse!" Wulfric commanded. Avalugg thus was coated in a blue aura, and then a red aura immediately afterwards, signaling how his Speed went down, yet his Attack and Defense went up.

Eddy clenched his fists as he and Greninja were both starting to get uneasy. "This is getting us nowhere, but we can't use the secret weapon yet." Before they got to the Gym; in fact as of yesterday, they came across a few places before heading to Route 20. They didn't stop by again until before they came to the Gym this morning, and then they obtained their secret weapons sort of speak.

Instead, Eddy would have to resort to what he had for now. "Use Scald!" Greninja huffed in and let loose a stream of boiling water at Avalugg.

Wulfric's eyes narrowed. "Gyro Ball!"

Avalugg shined a light blue outline and began spinning rapidly. He spun faster than before, and zoomed in into the Scald. The Scald was strong, but Avalugg's enhanced strength and lowered Speed gave him the edge, and Gyro Ball spun right through the Scald.

"You're kidding me!" Eddy was baffled as the hot water wasn't even slowing down Avalugg, and he watched as Greninja's attack splash everywhere else but Avalugg and was slammed by Gyro Ball. Greninja's eyes widened and he gawked at the pain that went through. The attack's power was tremendous due to the Speed difference, and Greninja felt a strong shock run through his body and the Ninja Pokémon screamed as he shot backwards and crashed on his back into the icy battlefield, sending ice and frost everywhere. "Greninja!"

The remaining Eds gasped at the pure power displayed by Avalugg as he slowed to a stop, and the frost and the ice all around began to settle. Greninja was seen in a crater, and struggled to his feet.

"(M-man, this guy is like a tank.)" He stumbled to his feet at last and panted as his abdomen had so much scratches from Gyro Ball. His fists clenched and he growled at Avalugg. "(This won't stop us.)"

Eddy clenched another fist and held it high. "That's it Greninja, we're going all the way!" He pumped a fist high. "To the top!"

"(To…the…TOP!)" Greninja grunted loudly as his body exerted a deep blue aura, and it felt as though waves were seemingly all around him. He could feel his power increasing, and the energy flowing was like currents of water through his body.

Ed's eyes opened wide. "Double D! Eddy's Greninja…"

"Torrent, Greninja's Ability." Double D analyzed. "This means that all of his Water-Type moves shall deal a great amount of damage, but Eddy has to be careful so that Greninja doesn't take another hit like that."

Wulfric's eyes narrowed. "Well…"

Eddy swiped his arm. "Heck yeah! This is where it gets good! Time for a real showdown! Greninja, Hydro Pump!"

Greninja made a larger and thicker mirror of water compared to last time, and he let loose a huge torrent of water at Avalugg. This one was much larger, yet Avalugg crouched and shifted all his weight onto one side, making Hydro Pump past right underneath again. Hydro Pump continued its course, and crashed into the ground behind Avalugg, cracking the ground profusely.

"Huh?" Eddy blinked, and then a smirk arose. "Hmmm…"

Wulfric grinned. "This is what I wanted to see! A true battle of bonds! Avalanche!"

Avalugg raised his head high. "(Show me what you can do!)" Above Greninja, he summoned and fell a great volume of ice and snow.

"Not this time!" Eddy scowled. "Shoot Scald straight up!"

"(You're reading my mind!)" Greninja turned his head upwards as snow and ice fell, and he fired a grand volume of boiling hot water straight up and into the Avalanche. The Scald's pressure was extraordinary, as it was like a geyser that was countering the snow and ice, melting it and making arm water fly in all directions.

Wulfric's eyes widened a little. "Well now, color me impressed."

"What a clever hand dealt! Using Scald, Eddy's Greninja can melt the ice and snow, meaning no damage."

"It reminds me to keep my fluids up." Ed smiled.

Scald and Avalanche ended, both attacks stopped and sprinkles of water dropped onto the battlefield, soon coming to a close.

Wulfric moved his arm in an arc. "Avalugg, Gyro Ball!" Once again, his Avalugg began to have a light blue outline, and went spinning rapidly like a top into Greninja. Little did Avalugg and everyone else knew, Eddy figured out a way to give them an edge.

Eddy shot his arm down, pointing at the battlefield. "Okay Greninja, use Hydro Pump and break the ground!"

With his Torrent active and swelling Greninja with power, the Ninja Pokémon jumped up and vertically flipped once. He positioned his body perpendicular to the icy ground and fired yet another Hydro Pump, this one aimed at the ground. The Water-Type move pulsed into the icy ground, cracking it up profusely and making the Hydro Pump run through the cracks. The battlefield began to shatter bit by bit, and ice chunks were flying everywhere all over the battlefield.

Avalugg was spinning through his Gyro Ball. "(What?)" However, this attack was peculiar, yet it wasn't enough to keep Avalugg from shattering through every bit of the ice in his way. He spun right through every ice chunk, yet once he reached where Greninja was supposed to be, he wasn't there.

"What-?!" Wulfric looked up, seeing Greninja high above the ice chunks. _'He used the ice chunks and debris to jump. Now I see, using Hydro Pump wasn't to slow us down, but to give them cover so as to get above, where Avalugg is most vulnerable.' _Through it all, he smirked. _'Well played.'_

Eddy punched the air. "Time for that secret weapon! Show them that new move!"

Greninja positioned himself perpendicular to Avalugg. "(Let's break the ice!)"

"Greninja, Hydro Cannon!"

Greninja's mouth opened, where in front everyone felt great pressure building up. They all witnessed a light blue ball of water formed. Greninja let loose a large yell as he brought his head back and then lurched it forward, shooting Hydro Cannon down onto Avalugg. With Torrent added in, its pressure was far more lethal. It smashed into several ice chunks and remnants nearby became sparkling fragments from the shock of Hydro Cannon.

Hydro Cannon landed its mark on Avalugg's back, and the Iceberg Pokémon's mouth opened ad a roar bellowed out. A massive blue explosion bellowed and roared all around, and Eddy and Greninja alike covered up from the shockwaves. The shockwaves even traveled passed them, shattering nearby ice pillars jutting out from the aquatic perimeter.

"So much power!" Double D shouted as he covered up from the immense shockwaves running through the entire area.

The ground completely shattered again, and mist and ice flew everywhere in a complete frenzy. It was hysteria on a whole other level. After a whole thirty seconds, it all finally settled, and the ice and mist began to settle down.

Through it, Greninja was on a knee, covered in a whole bunch of scratches and bruises. He looked as though he was gonna fall over, yet he kept a focused gaze on Avalugg, who was on his side…fainted.

The ref made the final call. "Avalugg is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner, therefore, the victory goes to Eddy of Peach Creek!"

"YEAH!" Eddy bellowed. "ALRIGHT!"

Ed shot up from his seat. "HOORAY! EDDY AND GRENINJA WON!"

Double D smiled. "That was absolutely riveting! I was on the edge of my seat through the entire thing! Bravo!" He clapped.

Eddy rushed on towards Greninja. "Alright!" He put an arm around Greninja and supported him up. "Now that's how you win your last Gym battle!"

"(Great, I'm so tired.)" Greninja's Torrent faded away, and he huffed as he was so tired.

"You did well, return." Wulfric returned his defeated Avalugg, and he hopped off of his ice footing and smiled as he walked slowly towards Eddy. "Well young man, I was as tough as an iceberg, yet you and your Pokémon smashed me through. Very well done."

Eddy kept a victorious smile. "Heh! Well all that training wasn't for nothing you know. We kicked a lot of butt, but this was crazy!"

Wulfric smiled even more. "I understand. Here." He presented Eddy with his hefty amount of prize money, and Eddy saw the numbers and his eyes widened with dollar signs. "You've earned it."

Eddy was brought out of his musings when Double D went up to congratulate him.

"Eddy, that was wonderful! You just demonstrated on how far you and your Bisharp, Durant, and Greninja had come. This is truly a great occasion. Congratulations to you!" Double D praised.

Ed brought Eddy in for a bear hug. "A big hug for our little man!"

Eddy nearly suffocated as his cheeks turned purple. "Alright I get it! Thank you! Put me down!" And as instructed, Ed put him down, and Eddy fell on the ice.

Talonflame turned towards Greninja. "(That was awesome. You've won, and put that in bold letters.)"

Greninja stood with pride. "Well, mine and Eddy's victory in capital letters, with bold for your information…but thanks.)"

Wulfric reached into the small box that the ref presented. Wulfric pulled out a small badge for Eddy, which had the shape of a Cryogonal with deep blue droplets on the ends. The center had a white iceberg, with a translucent sea in the background. He held up the intense-looking badge to Eddy. "Young man, for your victory, and for going above what any Trainer should endure in battle, I present you with the Iceberg Badge." And in his other hand, he had a light blue TM. "And as a bonus, I give you the TM for Ice Beam."

Eddy was given both items, and his grin became larger than before. "ALRIGHT!" He held up the Iceberg Badge to Greninja and his friends. "Check it out! I'm the first to get all eight Gym badges! Nothing's stopping this train!" He was so hyped yet remained calm. Compared to his first Gym battle, he was bouncing all over the place, but now he was so used to it, and Greninja approved as well.

"Well now, we all learned something today." Double D said, looking at Eddy having a smile and remembering the first few Gym battles in Kalos. "We can all adapt to whatever happens and make the best of it."

"Like water." Ed said.

"Exactly." Wulfric interjected. He turned towards Double D and Ed. "Now, who's ready to be tested next?"

In about an hour's time, Ed and Double D had their shots at Wulfric, and as fortunate as they were, put up one heck of a fight and earned the prize money, TM Ice Beam, and finally the Iceberg Badge. Ed was next, and his Tyrantrum was used to take out Abomasnow with his Rock Tomb, but that left him easily thwarted by Cryogonal, whose Flash Cannon was too strong. Of course Talonflame took it out, yet Avalugg's Avalanche was too much. That left Chesnaught to have his Frenzy Plant, and a bit of Hammer Arm and Spiky Shield, to finish it.

With all of the experience he's ascertained, Double D used his Aurorus to take out Abomasnow, yet Cryogonal fell him in one Flash Cannon, leaving Double D's own Cryogonal to take it on, however resulting in a tie between the two. Finally, Delphox let loose his Blast Burn and demolished Avalugg.

Later on, now with eight badges, the Eds began exiting outside.

"Brr, it's still cold." He gazed at his badge again. "But we're on fire!"

He was brought out of his musings when the Gym doors opened again. The Eds turned around, seeing the ref and Wulfric both emerge out of the Gym.

"Wulfric?" Ed asked. "Oh, wait, are you gonna give us free keychains?" He asked expectantly.

Wulfric laughed at Ed. "Sorry, no keychains buddy."

"Oh…" Ed sulked, but only lasted a few seconds before he perked up again.

"I reckon you have all eight Gym badges now. Congratulations to you." The referee commended.

"Now that you three have all eight Gym badges, there's only one thing left to do…" Wulfric paused. "It's time for you three to be on your way to the Pokémon League." His gaze then turned serious. "Now listen up now…trust in your Pokémon, and you all will go far."

"Right!" Eddy smiled and held a fist high. "Alright boys! Next up: To the Pokémon League!"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 58

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Brine, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 62

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Take Down, Air Slash, Zen Headbutt, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 57

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Haunter (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Body Slam, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Aqua Jet, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Pupitar (Female)

Ability: Shed Skin

Lv: 53

Moves: Thrash, Dark Pulse, Payback, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Bug Bite, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Lick, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male) -PC-

Lv: 53

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 55

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Sky Attack

-Miltank

Lv: 57

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 54

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Iron Defense

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Shadow Claw, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 54

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Bubblebeam, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Slash, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 55

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 53

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 54

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 52

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hone Claws, Night Slash, Slash

* * *

**And there you have it folks! The final Gym battle for the Eds! I'm hoping it was just as grand as you had intended. I worked hard to get it done in a few days, so here's the end result. Comment on what you liked.**

**I'll have a small poll up as well, just to get your overall opinions. The next chapter won't be for a bit, mainly for two reasons: I need to reconfigure my plans, and **_**The Fairy Contender**_** is reaching an intense point.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoyed all the Gym battles up from the very beginning, the growth, and how I got the Eds their final badge!**

* * *

**Next Time: Dernière Way**


	55. Derniere Way

Chapter 55 – Dernière Way

**Insane Dominator is back! I apologize for the wait; **_**The Fairy Contender**_** had a very critical point in plot, but since I got that part out of the way, I can finally tell you guys that I have done it! I have finally planned out the last chapters of this story! I spent a whole day devising all of the future chapter contents, and now everything is set for the end!**

**DarkUmbreon15: That wasn't my aim, but when you brought it up, I realized the reference.**

**Marcusperez824: I won't say, rather you should wait and see. I prefer to not spoil anything about the future chapters.**

**Guest: I won't say anything about any of the future Pokémon to be captured.**

**On with chapter 65!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds finally reached the Snowbelle Gym, where Eddy battles Wulfric. Meanwhile, Jimmy struggles in battle, and to strengthen his Pokémon's trust and powers, he evolves Floette and Lampent alike. Nazz and Rolf also advance closer to Snowbelle City. Eddy battled using his Bisharp, Durant, and finally Greninja, eventually earning him his Iceberg Badge, his final badge. With the Eds having all eight Gym Badges, they were wished best of luck as they embarked for the Pokémon League.

* * *

**Chapter 55 – Dernière Way**

There they were, Route 21. The Eds were making way up the route, literally. They were riding Double D's Lapras via Surf, just to see a possible shortcut or find any valuable items. Sure it was rather time-consuming, but they had to admit that taking in the fresh air in warm weather was like therapy. With their winter gear finally stored away, hopefully for the last time, the Eds relaxed and took in the blue sky as Lapras rode soundly across the clear water up the river.

Eddy laid back on Lapras's shell, sipping at some water he had on hand. "Ahhh, nothing says victory like a nice snooze before claiming the title." He sighed, tossing the empty water bottle into the air.

Double D was fortunate enough to have caught it before it could hit the water. "Eddy! Have you no shame?" Double D scolded. "Liter? Honestly…"

Ed was clearly out like a light. The mid-morning sun and the nice yet vibrant air was so relaxing compared to Snowbelle City, add the fact that they spent all night running and stumbling through Route 20, so you couldn't blame any of them if they nodded off; clearly Ed and Eddy were pros at nodding off.

Eddy yawned. "Yeah alright, sorry 'bout that, Double D." Eddy nonchalantly apologized with a wave of dismissal. He rolled onto his side. "Wake me up when we hit land."

In a matter of seconds, Eddy was snoring. Double D could only sigh at his friends' lazy intentions.

Though he must agree with them. Despite being on the final stretch, they have been running ragged as of late, so a small break did seem nice.

Lapras came to a brief stop when she saw something slowly rise up from underwater. With the clear water, she saw it rise from the bottom upwards.

Bobbing on the still water was a bipedal Pokémon that was aqua-colored with a green pattern extending from the sides of its head down to the feet. It has stubby, round ears, and a red bill-like mouth. It had a large lilypad on its head, which had a notch in it. It had long arms with red fingers and a thumb on each hand. It also had green feet with three toes.

The creature definitely caught Double D's attention. And who might you be?" Using his Pokedex, he began to analyze the strange creature.

_"Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon. It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere."_

Double D looked back at the wild Lombre, who looked like it was chuckling. He readied himself and prepared for an offense. "Very well. Lapras, ready!"

"(I can do this!)" The Transport Pokémon stated.

The wild Lombre made its move first by having its lilypad glow blue, and leaned over and swam off towards Lapras via Zen Headbutt.

"Lapras, use Waterfall!" Double D commanded.

Lapras let out a cry and a sudden water spout shot up from underneath the incoming Lombre. Lombre hollered in midair. As Lapras charged for the water spout, Double hanged on. "Gentlemen, be ready!"

Eddy snorted. "Heh…for what-?!" He and Ed found themselves screaming and waking up as the pleasant ride had come to an end. They hung onto the horns on the shell and flailed as Lapras sped on up the spout, witnessing her rushing into Lombre and sending the creature skyrocketing.

They all fell back down into the water, Lapras having a big splash, and the Eds all fell onto her back. Double D recovered barely, wobbling atop of Lapras's shell until shaking his head cleared his vision. "Oh, uh, Ice Beam!" He shouted, still looking dizzy.

Lapras opened her mouth and an orb of light blue formed. The orb fired light blue, icy beams at the falling Lombre, whose eyes widened with horror and was zapped, causing a light blue explosion. The Eds watched in awe as the explosion dispersed, and the smoke settled, revealing the wild Lombre falling and splashing into the water, fainted.

Lapras smiled. "(Great!)" She looked back at the Eds. "(What a great debut of Waterfall, right…?)" She blinked as she saw the dizzy and startled looks on the Eds' faces, actually seeing Eddy fall back and Ed drooling on the side.

Lapras sweatdropped in disbelief. "(M-maybe I shouldn't try Waterfall with them on my back.)"

* * *

**Route 19 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Just passing over the bridge at long last, Jimmy and Sarah both made way. They fastened their pace enough so that they were almost running, which attracted attention from wild Pokémon, but it didn't bother them. They needed the battles.

Sarah saw the huge gate, despite the distance that was still needed to be shortened. "Look, Jimmy! I can see the gate!"

"Oh yay! I think we're getting closer to that Gym battle!" Jimmy happily enthused.

Of course their musings were interrupted, much to their dismay. The purple flowers ahead rustled, and in front of Jimmy and arose a wild Sliggoo, the Dragon-Type blurted out cries upon interaction. This led to attracting unwanted attention in the form of a horde of Pokémon gathering around Jimmy.

Aside from Sarah confronted by the Sliggoo, Jimmy was faced with five purple, bat-like Pokémon. Their heads and bodies were round and equal in size. They had long, triangular ears and triangular eyes with small pupils. Two large pointed teeth protruded from their upper jaws. Their arms were segmented at the wrists and ended in large pincers. Spread between the arms were two blue wing membranes, each tipped with a purple claw. The legs were thin and likewise segmented at the ankles, with the round feet having one claw. They had long tails that split into spherical sections, ending in large, round stingers.

Startled, Jimmy reeled back a little. "Whoa! Fl-flying Scorpions!" Jimmy screamed, afraid of being poisoned by the stingers, though didn't know they weren't really poisonous. Hurriedly, he analyzed the flying scorpions.

_"Gligar, the Fly Scorpion Pokémon. It usually clings to cliffs. When it spots its prey, it spreads its wings and glides down to attack."_

Jimmy most certainly wasn't pleased, yet he knew to take action. He pulled out a Poke Ball, confidence back up. "Okay, let's boogie." He threw the Poke Ball. "Come out, Florges!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out cam Florges, who looked dainty as ever. "(Greetings, Jimmy. I shall make do with battling to my potential.)"

Sarah pulled out her own Poke Ball. "I'll take care of this! Let's go, Octillery!"

The Poke Ball opened, bringing forth Octillery. The Pokémon resembling an octopus wailed her tentacles about. "(Well shoot, I think this will be easy.)"

For Jimmy, he didn't get much room as two wild Gligar were outlined in blue and afterimages arose. Florges didn't get time to block as their Quick Attack scored a fast and decisive hit. Making her grunt and jump back a foot.

With the massive level difference, that Quick Attack combo hardly knocked much health off of her. "(Sorry, but that just won't work.)"

The wild Gligar all looked uneasy, and one rushed in with glowing pincers via Fury Cutter. Jimmy moved his arm in an arc. "Florges, stop them from getting any closer! Petal Blizzard!"

Florges bowed. "(Very well.)" She then jumped and twirled in midair, emitting a strong tornado of yellow flowers that began to expand outwards. "(I shall end this quickly and with style!)" Her Grass-Type assault expanded outwards, becoming a yellow blizzard that reached out and stopped the Gligar from advancing, and that included the remaining Gligar. They all screamed and flew around as though they were in a tornado. Florges's Petal Blizzard ended, and she struck a graceful pose, looking away as all five Gligar fell from the air, thudding on their backs and fainted.

Jimmy looked satisfied as he went up to his Florges. "Alright, you did it, Florges!"

With Sarah, she moved her arm in an arc. "Alright Octillery, let's plan on knocking this thing out in one move. You with me?"

Octillery readied herself. "(Shoot! I already agree!)"

Sarah swiped her arm. "Focus Energy!" Octillery's body glowed white and the glow went up to her rough head, making the yellow pearl above her eyes glow and fade, increasing her chance of a critical hit.

The wild Dragon-Type opened its mouth and gushed out Dragon Pulse. The Dragon-Type move shaped into a dragon and went to chomp down on Octillery.

"Use Ice Beam!" Octillery's mouth made a light blue ball of energy and stored up energy fast. With all her might, she spitted outwards, and Ice Beam zapped towards Dragon Pulse. As shocking as it was to the wild Sliggoo, Dragon Pulse completely dispersed, and the Ice Beam continued on with its course, engulfing Sliggoo in a light blue explosion, sending cold waves in a weak area. It dispersed, and Sliggoo fell down, fainted.

Sarah smiled out at Octillery. "Alright, now that's how it's done! Nice work, Octillery!"

Octillery nodded and looked prideful as she returned to her Poke Ball, leaving Jimmy to do the same. "Come on, Sarah! We're so close to Snowbelle City!"

"Right behind ya!" Sarah followed Jimmy, both pacing themselves as they traveled through the purple flowers towards their next choice of destination.

* * *

**Route 21 – The Eds**

"How the heck was a Trainer back there? How is it that these guys are all the way out here, and yet they don't have HM moves?" Eddy was in question about the most recent battle against the trainer they fought when they took a straight path north, right after Ed used his crazy muscle to throw a rock in place so as to trample over it.

Ed was the one who participated in the battle, having used his Goodra, whom was walking right beside. "But Eddy, Goodra and I had a blast!"

"(Yeah, that battle was fun!)" Goodra insisted, her breath still emitting a little frost after that battle, having her finishing move been Ice Beam, the one TM Ed taught her after winning it.

"Well I do believe that this is an ideal place to rest." Double D stopped in front of a very ideal location. Before them was a small house, and west of it was a large pond that stretched onwards for maybe ¾ of a mile. It was a clear bond, and it looked fresh and sparkling.

Double D looked relieved. "Well I suppose refilling our _recycled _material will help us for this Victory Road location up ahead." Double D pulled out the Town Map, and their icon showed up in the middle of Route 21. Up ahead was a northward path that was labeled 'Victory Road'. "We'll have to be careful with what lies ahead."

"Got it, we'll stick to the plan. In the meantime…" Eddy sat back, his feet near the pond water. "Let's just chill a little more."

Ed looked behind, seeing the house sitting atop of the hill. He and Goodra turned their heads back at the remaining Eds, and then back at the house. "Hmm?"

The door opened, and out came a person. He looked like a karate person, but he also had an empty bucket. The Eds and Goodra looked on in curiosity as the man whistles nonchalantly, minding his own business and making way towards the pond.

"Oh boy, gotta get fresh water. The crops definitely need it." He seemed rather indulged in his activities. "She just had to go and forget. Honestly, am I the only one responsible for-uh, hello?" He just took notice of the Eds, ad found their appearances surprising.

"Hiya!" The three exclaimed back.

"Well this a shock. It's not often we get people out here." The karate man admitted. "I must say, how are you three out…here…?" His eyes looked over at Goodra, whom sat down idly while looking back at him.

"(Hi!)"

"My, such a healthy Goodra." The karate man praised. "It's obviously been raised well." He turned towards the Eds. "And whose Goodra does this belong to?"

"Oh, oh!" Ed shot his hand up, as if wanting to answer a question to a teacher. "I'd make for a good trainer for Goodra!"

Goodra looked amused. "(Yeah, I can vouch for that.)"

The karate man looked at Ed, somewhat expectant, which was what was surprising. "If I may ask, do you happen to know the most powerful Dragon-Type move?" He asked, getting all of the Eds and Goodra startled.

"Ultimate Dragon-Type move?" Eddy asked. "Geez, and just when things were looking bleak! So what's Goodra in for?"

"Well I'm glad you asked." The karate man looked back at Goodra. "There is a most dangerous, yet very powerful move. It's called Draco Meteor. It's a very powerful Dragon-Type move, at the cost of losing Special Attack with every successful hit."

Ed turned his head. "A meteor?" He realized the picture, and he looked startled and excited at the same time. "Then Goodra can start us back from becoming dinosaurs! Brrraahhhh!" He jutted out his jaws, salivating the ground and looking savage.

A silence fell before Double D cleared things up. "Um, I don't think it's those kinds of meteors, Ed."

The karate man was a little confused himself. "Don't worry. I assure you, it's not like _those _kinds of meteors. It's a very strong move. Wanna give it a shot?"

Ed didn't seem reluctant, but the thought of a slimy dragon summoning meteors to vanquish enemies and possibly destroy the world sounded…absolutely thrilling! With no reason to decline, Ed smiled at the karate man. "Oh please make my Goodra summon meteors!"

The man was taken back by Ed's plea, but he saw no reason to say no when Goodra was giving an expectant look, wanting to follow Ed's orders. He thus made way, and Goodra followed and Ed looked with a carefree and happy smile with big eyes.

He turned towards Double D, grabbing him. "Goodra is gonna make meteors blow up my enemies, Double D!"

Double D tried backing away from a happy Ed, nervously smiling. "Yes, well, let's be fortunate that this field is an appropriate place as any. That way, no harm could come by other's property."

Eddy was lying back, using his school backpack as a headrest. He was looking out at the pond and away. "Yeah, well, as long as I don't get hit, I'm good." He looked over his shoulder back at Ed. "Hey Ed, ain't you got that Haunter on ya or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Ed asked.

Eddy looked back ahead. "Nothing, just thought we'd already encounter its evolution or something." Eddy pulled out his Pokedex, and went over to the Mountain Kalos section and went down to Haunter. Haunter's next slot showed its evolved form; a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It had red eyes and a wide mouth that was usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes covered its back, and it had large pointed ears. Its arms and legs were short with three digits on both of its hands and feet. It also had a stubby tail.

Double D did the very same, scrolling through the holograms until reaching the same spot as Eddy, seeing the creature labeled as Gengar. Double D looked at Ed. "Eddy's right, Ed. Haunter can still evolve one more stage."

"Yup, called it." Eddy waved his hand up while still relaxing.

Ed turned towards Double D. "Then what do I do, Double D?" Ed pulled out Haunter's Poke Ball and looked at it.

Double D pulled out his manual. "It's quite simple, Ed." Double D scrolled through the contents, scrutinizing the quick pages that soon resorted to Evolution, seeing Pokémon such as Kadabra and Haunter possible to trade and evolve.

He turned back towards Ed, closing the guide. "It's quite simple, Ed." He put the guide away and pulled out his own Poke Ball. He stood and looked directly at Ed. "Haunter is a Pokémon that can be traded and it'll evolve into Gengar. So I believe that it is un best interest that I make it an obligation to try it out. That way, we'll be prepared for what's to come in Victory Road. Sound fair?"

All Ed did was smile as Double D held out his Poke Ball to him. "Cool, let us swap and evolve!"

Double D watched as his Poke Ball containing his Alakazam began to float upwards, and Ed watched as Haunter's Poke Ball repeated the motion. Both Poke Balls floated up into the air above, where they ascended high up into the sky.

Eddy curiously turned and watched the Poke Balls ascend into the air. His eyes looked up and saw the capsules reach a high enough altitude, where they exchanged places and began to float back down. Eddy got up and turned his backpack around.

"Well, guess I'm calling front seats." He shrugged, and sat back as the Poke Balls landed successfully in opposite hands.

Ed took a pause. "What happens now-!"

Suddenly, Haunter popped out of his Poke Ball, and he looked out at both trainers. "(Hey, guess what…your face!)" That's when his body was coated in a light blue light, with an energy field.

Ed's eyes widened. "Whooaaa!" They all watched as Haunter was undergoing Evolution. The Eds witnessed Haunter remaining the same size, but the hands became attached, and they saw the back grow spikes. He even grew feet.

When the light exploded, it revealed the same Pokémon that was present in the Pokedex that the Eds saw. They saw before them Gengar, and his freaky smile made him all the more ghastly.

"(We-e-ell, quite the upturn for the better…for your face!)" He joked, chuckling at his own joke, which was far from being hilarious in any way, shape, or form.

Double D analyzed the newly evolved Gengar. "Let's see what Gengar has for characteristics now, shall we?"

_"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake."_

Ed looked at Gengar with a big smile. "Such a spirit that lurks by our side!" He exaggerated greatly. "Boy, my wildest fantasies come true."

"Like that meteor to destroy the world?" Eddy questioned in a joking tone.

Double D looked up, hearing something from a distance. He looked up, he grew paralyzed and shivered. "U-um, Ed, Eddy?"

"Hm? What up, Double D?" Eddy looked up as well. "Huh?...AAAAHHHHHH!"

Falling from above were several spheres of energy rained down from above. They all screamed and panicked. The Eds ran in circles and found themselves bombarded by spheres that rattled the earth and nearly decimated the ground.

The dust soon cleared, revealing Gengar covered up, not taking damage. He looked back, and saw the Eds in a crater, all groaning in pain. "(Geez, are you guys alright?!)"

Nearby, Goodra looked happy. "(Alright, I learned Draco Meteor!)" She turned towards Ed. "(Isn't this great…huh?)" She looked at the spot where the Eds were, seeing them groaning with stars above their heads in a crater.

Goodra sweatdropped. "(…oops.)"

* * *

**Snowbelle City – Jimmy and Sarah**

Both Jimmy and Sarah hurried inside of the Pokémon Center, where they entered the doors and felt a wave of warm air wash over them. They were not expected to have Snowbelle City be so cold and snowy.

Jimmy shivered as he recovered. "Gee, just why is the climate always off?" He asked Sarah, whom didn't shiver as much and recover.

She turned towards the counter. "Beats the heck out of me, Jimmy. Come on."

Jimmy followed her to the front desk, where Sarah gave Nurse Joy her Poke Balls that contained her Pokémon. As they were being healed in the machine, she looked at Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hm? What is it?" He wondered.

Sarah got back her Poke Balls, leaving her to watch Jimmy give Nurse Joy his Pokémon to be healed. "Do you think we should train a little? We don't wanna be left behind. Our levels are lookin' kind of low."

Jimmy was given back his Pokémon and he nodded. "Oh, sure! Let's find some place to take a break first."

"I'm with ya brother!" She turned her attention elsewhere, towards the right side of the building, where the stools were located. She yawned as she took a seat and used her elbows to keep her head up. She looked a little tired, but Jimmy did too.

Both sat around idly, resting up and getting small preparations set for the Route 20 that's supposed to be south. Jimmy looked at the Town Map he had. "Oh, Sarah, this is a good spot."

Sarah leaned over and scrutinized Route 20. She didn't seem bothered, it was worth a shot at least. "Sure, and then we'll rush back and…"

She stopped midsentence when she heard some familiar sounds coming from the lounge on the left side of the Pokémon Center. It was all thanks to a squealing pig and a bickering Rolf.

"Wilfred! Have you lost your marbles! You do not eat scraps when they have yet to be desecrated for more than a few seconds!" Rolf scolded, facepalming himself as Wilfred chowed down on crumbs and large, broken parts of a leftover sandwich he had on hand.

Nazz didn't seem too bothered. "Oh chill out, Rolf. He's just a little antsy from the cold. That's all."

Rolf looked back at Nazz and et the matter slide. "Even so, Gogo Nazz-girl. Rolf cannot seem to appreciate how shriveled and corrupted this land's weather gets. It's like the world comes to an end and grows new life in the next route."

Nazz looked just as confused. "I know what you mean."

"Nazz! Rolf!" Jimmy's familiar voice caught their undivided attention. The son of a shepherd and Nazz turned their head from the soft cushions over towards an incoming Jimmy and Sarah, smiles pleasantly on their faces.

"Hello? Boy Jimmy? Ed-boy's sister?" Rolf inquired. With his shock over, he looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, ho, ho! I see we have finally caught up, yes?"

Sarah gave a small sign of discontent. "So we're still behind huh?"

Jimmy looked at her. "Oh don't worry, Sarah! We'll have the advantage because we'll train, right?"

Nazz looked genuinely confused. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"There's a route nearby." Sarah answered.

"And we're gonna use that route to train our Pokémon so that we'll be more than ready to take on this city's Gym." Jimmy added. "We'll get our levels up as fast as we can!"

Nazz kept a confident smile. "Well I can't wait to see you do well, Jimmy! But me and Rolf are already heading to the Gym." Wilfred snorted as he got close to her, and he looked at Jimmy and Sarah with hardly any understanding.

"Rolf agrees!" Rolf got up. "We have relaxed for more than an hour's time. It is with great dignity that we best take on this challenge to our fullest potential!" He got up, and instead of going on Gogoat in the weather, he sufficed with Wilfred once more, with Nazz on as well.

"Hiyah!" Rolf ushered Wilfred, making the pig squeal and rush out of the Pokémon Center doors. As Wilfred ran, Rolf looked back inside. "Rolf gives his regards and wish the two of you luck!"

"Best of luck, dudes!" Nazz also waved back. She and Rolf thus left for the Gym, and when they were heading deeper into town, with Wilfred all warm in a customized jacket, Nazz turned her attention towards Rolf.

"So what do you think will be in this Gym?" She asked him.

Rolf kept a serious gaze forward. "Rolf shall not be beating so easily by this weather or this final task at hand." Even with warm clothing on, it was still a bit chilly for the two. "Let us hurry for our objective, Wilfred!"

The pig squealed, and hurried so as to make it to the Gym. In about ten minutes, they soon made it to the bottom of the city, where they saw the large Gym before them.

Rolf hurried Wilfred to a stop, and he and Nazz both got off the pig and made way up the stairs. "Aright, Gogo Nazz-girl, are you ready to be enlightened by the works and efforts brought into our final badges?"

Nazz smiled. "Yeah dude, let's!"

Both contenders readied and opened the Gym doors. They entered inside, where they saw the Gym actually being adapted for Ice-Type Pokémon. They were startled at first, but shock arose as an explosion happened on the battlefield, catching them off guard.

"No! What?!" Rolf was caught baffled, as he and Nazz saw Kevin already having his battle. He currently had Pupitar out on the battlefield, and she dodged a recent Flash Cannon that shook the ground yet again.

Kevin pointed ahead at Cryogonal. "Use Crunch!"

"(Bow before me!)" Pupitar's lower half glowed white, and she rattle her body in place briefly and lunged upwards at Cryogonal, scoring a direct hit in the middle. Cryogonal was bit down hard and crashed into the battlefield.

"Awesome!" Kevin shouted with a clenched fist.

Rolf scratched his head as it had a hat on. "How come Kevin-boy got so swift? Was he not behind us?"

Nazz puckered her lips and put a hand under her chin. She contemplated a few moments before an idea came around. When it did, she gasped. "Dude, I think it was when we were talking to Jimmy and Sarah. He must have got his Pokémon healed and rushed out so that we didn't notice."

"Quite the perception." He then sighed in defeat. "But alas, he must be merry with the next contenders." His confidence arose once again. "But let us make do with this as an advantage and evaluate what must be done in order to achieve victory!"

Nazz smiled as she directed Wilfred to the stands. "Yeah dude, that's the spirt! Come on, let's watch and make strategies."

Rolf followed Nazz up to the stands, where he sat down and watched Kevin's battle continue onwards.

Wulfric chuckled. "My, you and your Pupitar are quite the stubborn pair. Clearly you guys are no pushovers like your Chesnaught." He extended his arm out. "Ice Beam, Cryogonal!" Cryogonal obeyed and fired its Ice Beam, the icy blue beams zapping away after Pupitar.

Kevin moved his arm in an arc. "Hurry up and use Dark Pulse!"

Pupitar made jumbled up dark rings before herself and fired the beam at the Ice Beam. Both attacks zoomed in and crashed into each other, making a small shockwave in the air, which quickly diffused as Ice Beam didn't seem to let up. Pupitar was trying her best, but it clearly wasn't enough against the more powerful Ice Beam. Cryogonal's attack broke through, and Pupitar was forced to dodge.

"(Grah!)" She narrowly escaped the Ice Beam, yet when she landed, she slipped on the ive and feel on her side.

Kevin looked startled. "Oh man…"

Wulfric crossed his arms. "Flash Cannon!"

Cryogonal began to store bright light in its center, and an orb was unleashed, shooting a beam of bright white and light blue at Pupitar. The Rock and Ground-Type was engulfed in a gruesome explosion. The explosion rattled the area, and through the smoke, Pupitar was seen flying out and landed on her back with a powerful thud. Her body was covered in scratches, and it looked like she couldn't take another hit like that.

Kevin growled out at Wulfric, whom stayed composed. "And what shall be your move now?"

Kevin looked back down, seeing his Pupitar slowly wobbling herself back up. He had to take charge of the battle again. "Come on, Pupitar, we can handle this!" He exclaimed.

Pupitar looked troubled as she had little energy remaining from Flash Cannon, but no matter what, she mustn't quite. "(I will…have…ultimate power!)" Her body glowed a light blue light, and everyone watched as her body grew an energy field.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Whoa."

Wulfric was also impressed. "My…"

"Kevin-boy's living pod of pure strength, it has begun its evolution!" Rolf exclaimed.

To all of their slight amazement, they watched the shell actually increase in not just size, but grow actual appendages. They saw the horns and crown reshape themselves, and they all haw her new arms and legs looking bulky, and she was accompanied by a long tail at the end. The most amazing and startling feature was her size almost doubling, as she stood nearly double her original height.

When the light exploded, it revealed a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering her body. She had two pairs of pointed teeth; one in the upper jaw, and one in the lower. Several spikes protruded from the back of her head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of her chest, the center of her back, and the knees had two triangular holes. There was a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering her belly, and a smaller one on her back. She had three claws on her feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounded the tip of her tail to finish it all up.

Her abominable figure atop of the ice, and her mouth opened up to let loose a grotesque roar that bellowed through the cold atmosphere. Her bellowing rattled even the ice pillars sitting over the icy water close by.

"Dude…check it out!" Kevin looked amazed and completely in awe at the same time. "Now this is what I'm talking about!)"

"(I can feel new power! With it, I feel like I can destroy anyone!)" She bellowed, almost frantically and in excitement at the level of chaos possible.

Rolf, very much intrigued, pulled out his Pokedex and began to analyze Kevin's powerful Pokémon.

_"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward."_

Kevin smirked with excitement. "Alright, then let's get this over with! Crunch!"

Tyranitar roared and her fangs glowed and elongated. She charged after the startled Wulfric and Cryogonal, of whom was so close to dodging, only to have the bottom of its hexagonal body get bit. Cryogonal screamed as Tyranitar turned her head and slammed it down on the ground with a painful thud, shaking the ground.

The shockwave made Nazz and Rolf cover up, and they quickly looked back to see Cryogonal unconscious in a crater.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle, Tyranitar is the winner!" The ref called out, making Tyranitar holler out a roar of sheer victory.

Kevin pumped a fist. "Alright! Now what's next?!"

* * *

**Route 20 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Walking through Route 20 like they both decided to do, Jimmy and Sarah were getting deeper and deeper into the forest, and it looked as though they were so occupied in their training that they seemed lost.

"Alright, Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Sarah shouted. Garchomp roared up to the air above, and her feet left the earth. The wild Noctowl below watched as Garchomp's head appendages glowed light blue, and she expelled a lot of draconic energy. Garchomp's energy shaped into a dragon, and she roared and sailed straight down onto the surprised Noctowl.

Noctowl hurried and flapped its wings, dodging the Dragon Rush and had Garchomp smash into the earth. Its wings glowed light blue and it fired Air Slash as Garchomp was rising back up from the ground, engulfing her in light blue explosions, making her skid back some.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"(Yeah, I got it.)" Garchomp responded.

Sarah extended her arm out. "That owl's gonna pay! Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp made light blue claw-shaped energy that embedded her own claws in the attack. With a swift jump and reaching Noctowl's damage distance, she slashed her Dragon-Type move and shot Noctowl to the ground.

Sarah and Garchomp watched as Noctowl stumbled about while Garchomp landed. "Now use Crunch!" Garchomp's fangs glowed and elongated, and she charged at Noctowl as fast as she could. Her fangs bit down hard, biting into Noctowl's wing and making the Owl Pokémon call out in pain. Garchomp swung her head and Noctowl flew off and landed on its front, fainted.

Sarah seemed amused. "That Dragon Rush missing didn't help, but nice job with the battle, Garchomp." Sarah's praise was more of a sigh than praise, not liking how Garchomp took damage.

If she were honest with herself, Garchomp felt just the same. "(We need to work on that.)"

"Escavalier, please control yourself!"

Sarah and Garchomp looked on over, seeing Jimmy trying to reason with Escavalier. They were currently facing a rare yet lethal Zoroark. It was a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It had a pointed snout and ears with red insides, with some red rimming around its eyes and mouth. It had a large, red mane with black tip, resembling a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separated a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It had a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extended. Its upper arms were thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, were bulkier. The arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and had red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises.

The Dark-Type made its claws glow dark purple via Night Slash. It jumped after Escavalier, whom blocked with his lances on instinct. "(Now that's more like it!)"

Jimmy looked worried. "Escavalier, be careful!" He insisted.

"(Be quiet! All you do is gawk and praise me!)" Escavalier bellowed out, but was open for Zoroark to use Night Slash again and slash across Escavalier's face, making him skid back some. He looked back at Zoroark angrily. "(Now you're gonna pay.)"

He attacked head on with Iron Head, ramming his head forward. Zoroark didn't looked fazed as it easily dodged, leaving Escavalier to continue onwards until he accidentally hit the trunk of a tree.

"(Huh?! What the…)" He tugged at his headpiece, but nothing was working at it was wedged in tight, leaving Zoroark to slowly advance onto Escavalier. He kept pulling, and yet he couldn't seem to move. His glance looked back up, seeing Zoroark ready with a Night Slash raised high.

Escavalier's eyes shook. "(Oh man…)" He readied himself for what was to come, but when he heard a swing, he thought he was hit…

It turned out he was hit, but that was because Jimmy flung himself onto him, the force actually prying Escavalier from the tree trunk, and just in time to dodge the Night Slash that left a big cut in the tree. Jimmy tumbled with Escavalier, having saved him.

"Jimmy!" Sarah shouted.

"(Oh man.)" Garchomp said, surprised Jimmy did such a thing.

Jimmy got up and had a few scratches on his clothes. He gave a pouty look as he dusted himself off, having his clothes ruined. "Oh poop. And these were my favorite ones too."

"(You…you saved me.)" Escavalier looked at Jimmy with slight awe and amazement. "(But, I thought you…)"

Jimmy frowned. "I'm sorry, Escavalier. I should've been more careful with what you wanted." His attention turned towards the Zoroark ahead, who stepped forward and readied to attack again. "But please, fight by my side once more."

Escavalier narrowed his eyes and let a low growl escape. It took some time as Zoroark advanced onto hi, and Jimmy. When he looked up at Jimmy, he saw a serious face, something he never saw from him.

He looked ahead and scooted in front of Jimmy. "(Alright kid, you get a clean slate.)" He reconciled. "(Now let's just get rid of this freak already!)"

Zoroark advanced onto the duo with another Night Slash attack ready. Jimmy pointed ahead, readying a command to counter. "Use Slash!"

Escavalier's lances glowed and elongated. He rushed ahead and swiped one of his lances, in which Zoroark's Night Slash was parried. The two attacks viciously clashed left and right, and they seemed evenly matched; that is, until Jimmy gave another command.

"Knock its butt into next week! X-Scissor!"

"(I love this one!)" Escavalier blocked an incoming claw with Slash and swatted it away. He deactivated Slash and instead had his lances glow light blue and crossed them. A large X with magenta outlining was made, and with the close distance at hand, he crashed the Bug-Type move into Zoroark, sending the Dark-Type screaming into the air and crashing down onto its back, fainted.

Jimmy smiled. "Alright! Great job, Escavalier!"

The Cavalry Pokémon turned back around to face Jimmy in curiosity. "(Nothing else?...no extra praise?)" That was all Jimmy said, and he snickered. "(Finally, someone's paying attention.)"

Sarah and Garchomp walked on up towards Jimmy, looking rather surprised. "Boy, Jimmy. You really scared me there. That was really dangerous what you did there."

Jimmy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, I kind of got carried away, but I couldn't let Escavalier get hurt like that."

Both Escavalier and Garchomp looked at their trainers, and turned towards the other, both smiling in satisfaction.

* * *

**Route 21 – The Eds**

Finally on the trail once more, Eddy lead the group and walked at a fair pace. "Well that took forever."

"Up and down the babbling brook we went." Ed noted, walking nonchalantly. He lagged behind as they had just got back on the trail not too long ago, and they were beginning to disembark west rather than north.

Double D smiled. "Still, it was a worthwhile excursion. Ed's Goodra learned Draco Meteor, and his Haunter underwent Evolution in privacy from other Trainers."

Eddy put his arms over his head as he kept on walking. "Yeah, well, glad monobrow's got something out of it. Let's just hurry and battle as many Trainers as we can so…"

"Ahem!" A sudden set of footsteps got their attention, making Eddy and his pals turn towards their right as they saw a fellow Ace Trainer with a hand to her hip, but had a confident smile.

"Oh, um, hello?" Double D acknowledged.

The Ace Trainer looked at them with and stepped right in front of Eddy. "Well, I believe you know the rules. Right?"

Eddy smirked, as though he was expecting something like this to happen. "Heh, heh. Talk about perfect timing." He pointed at her, and then aimed a thumb at himself. "Alright, it's you and me! Let's go!"

"Oh, goody!" Ed galloped over to the side, where he sat at the bottom of a hillside. He pulled out some last remnants of Chunky Puffs out of a box he still had on hand. He began eating the cereal happily while Double became the referee.

"Your attention please. The battle will now begin! Both contestants will use up to a maximum of two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to battle!" Double D announced.

The Ace Trainer smirked. "Hope you're ready." She held up a Poke Ball. "Let's see what you're made of. Go, Sableye!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and out came forth the Ace Trainer's Sableye. The Ghost and Dark-Type stood on her small, feet chuckling out at Eddy.

Eddy raised a brow as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Oh, excu~se me! Well let's see you laugh when I bring out this bad boy! Go, Aerodactyl!"

Eddy threw his Poke Ball, and out cam his Aerodactyl. "(I am ready to throw down!)" He exclaimed out in a screech, his words bellowing and making Sableye cringe.

The Ace Trainer's smug grin turned into a frown. Discontent began to expand over her face. "This looks like a challenge. Sableye, be ready!"

Double D brought his arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Eddy wasted no time in calling the first strike. "Hah, try dodging this! Aerodactyl, Crunch!" Aerodactyl opened his saw-like jaws, his teeth glowing and elongating until large and razor-sharp. He flew on in, faster than what Sableye could have seen with her vision. Aerodactyl snapped his jaws down, biting hard into Sableye.

Sableye screamed in pain as her arm was bit into, yet the Ace Trainer had to counter and quick. She swiped her arm. "Foul Play, now!" Sableye recovered on her word and used her momentum and actually fell backwards, dragging Aerodactyl down. Sableye clutched Aerodactyl's jaws and pivoted and twisted her body until momentum gained so that she twirled and turned around on her feet, sending Aerodactyl screeching and smashing into the trail in front of Eddy.

The dirt settled, and Aerodactyl got up and looked back at her. "(Lucky freak.)"

Eddy smirked as he held up his left wrist. "Hmph! Then we'll just have to end this sooner than later!" He held up his left arm, revealing the Mega Ring that glinted. "Alright Aerodactyl, let's rumble!"

Aerodactyl roared back out in response, answering Eddy's call. A small pressure went through the area and Eddy smirked as he tapped the glowing Key Stone inside. A rainbow glint took up the space and Eddy brought up his arm again.

"Aerodactyl, Mega Evolve!" Eddy's Meg Ring emitted strong light waves, and in response Aerodactyl began to emit light waves of his own. He spread his wings apart as the light waves trailed towards the other and began to connect. The connection made light travel towards Aerodactyl, and he glowed the light of Mega Evolution.

His body morphed as it did before, and stones appeared in a lot of places. When it finally exploded, a shockwave exploded outwards, emitting strong waves and made the Ace Trainer and Sableye cover up as Mega Aerodactyl's cry bellowed loudly.

The Ace Trainer looked enthused yet worried at the same time. She saw the scary look Mega Aerodactyl gave off, and it was an intimidating sign. "Here it comes."

Ed raised a fist, having Chunky Puffs fly everywhere. "Go, Mega Aerodactyl!" He shouted with a stuffed face.

Eddy swiped his arm. "You heard Ed, Mega Aerodactyl! Let's get this over with!"

"(I couldn't agree more!)" Mega Aerodactyl exclaimed.

The Ace Trainer moved her arm in an arc. "Sableye, Confuse Ray!" Her Sableye thus made glowing brown-gold orbs that spun around her, yet they were shot at Mega Aerodactyl.

"Use Fly!" Eddy shouted. Mega Aerodactyl spread his long longs, and he only flapped once, sending dust rippling and sending strong winds about as he escalated upwards, dodging Confuse Ray that flashed in his spot. He seemed to be speeding like a fighter jet, and the Ace Trainer had to block out the sun to get a view.

"Where…!"

Her eyes widened as a harsh cry bellowed. Sableye looked up and Mega Aerodactyl shot straight down onto her. The Ghost and Dark-Type only saw a screeching blur before a crash ruptured the earth, sending a strong field of dust everywhere in conjunction with winds. The fierce winds settled soon enough, making Eddy and the Ace Trainer uncover to see that Mega Aerodactyl landed on the ground while dust cleared for Sableye, fainted and in a small crater.

Double D raised an arm for Eddy's side. "Sableye is unable to battle, Mega Aerodactyl is the winner!"

Eddy pumped a fist outwards. "Aw, yeah! Who's the man?!"

Ed raised another fist, his mouth still full. "Mega Aerodactyl!" Of course Eddy turned towards Ed despondently, making Mega Aerodactyl snicker in amusement.

"Return, Sableye. You did well." The Ace Trainer said. She returned her defeated Sableye, and pulled out another Poke Ball. "That was sure a surprise. I never pegged you'd have Mega Evolution. Now let's try this! Go, Crustle!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came a Crustle. The Bug and Rock-Type looked out ahead, ready for battle.

Eddy took focus again and looked serious. "Alright, let's see you handle us some more! Mega Aerodactyl, Crunch!" Mega Aerodactyl's jaws opened and elongated his sharp, glowing fangs. He flapped his wings ad sailed in after Crustle.

"Crustle, X-Scissor!" She called out. Crustle jumped up and had her claws glow light blue and made an X, making a light blue X with magenta outlining. Both attacks met in the middle with intense force, rattling the air between them. The ground boomed beneath and they both backed away from each other, both sides taking only minor damage.

Eddy didn't let up. "Alright Mega Aerodactyl, Fly!" On command, the Rock and Flying-Type roared out at the opponents and flapped his wings, sending strong winds about as he ascended up faster than what they had ever imagined.

The Ace Trainer clenched her fists. _'We can't use Shell Smash. That'll only leave us more vulnerable…'_

Crustle looked up as she heard a strong cry. In a vast blur, Mega Aerodactyl slammed down from above, crashing down viciously and making a shockwave bellow through the area. The Ace Trainer and Eddy covered up as strong winds and dust blew yet again.

Moments later, the dust cleared out, and Mega Aerodactyl was seen several feet from Crustle, whom still stood. "(Well now, not too shabby.)"

"Iron Head!" Eddy commanded. Mega Aerodactyl bellowed out as the top of his stony, black head became that of pure iron. He flapped his wings and went zooming in after Crustle.

"Hurry and intercept with Rock Wrecker!" The Ace Trainer shouted.

Crustle was encased in a red aura, and put her two claws together. The energy began to accumulate in the center, where a small rock was. Said rock began to expand until it was the size of Crustle. With her pure strength, she threw the Rock Wrecker with great force, and the attack closed in quickly on Mega Aerodactyl.

The attacks met, but Mega Aerodactyl's Steel-Type move and higher Attack power, plus Tough Claws, won out. Rock Wrecker shattered, and Mega Aerodactyl went on ahead, much to the Ace Trainer's shock. "What?!"

She watched as Mega Aerodactyl rammed into Crustle, making a ripple of air pass through the area and he continued on, pushing Crustle back until she final gave in and skidded back on her own, making dust clouds escalate yet disperse rather quickly. They saw Crustle lying on the ground, fainted.

"Crustle is unable to battle, Mega Aerodactyl is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy!" Double D shouted.

Ed raised a fist. "Hooray!"

Mega Aerodactyl was coated in a rainbow light and soon flashed brightly, reverting back into Aerodactyl. He turned his head down towards Eddy, who walked up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well done there. Not too shabby." He admitted, making Aerodactyl grin and nudge him.

The Ace Trainer returned her Crustle, and walked on up towards Eddy. "I gotta say, you're strong. I've been with my Pokémon this whole time, yet you guys seemed to have a better bond." She relinquished the prize money. Eddy coveted it, and the Ace Trainer accepted the lost.

"Good luck with the remainder of what's to come."

Eddy showed his teeth. "No problem-o!" He turned towards the remaining Eds and his Aerodactyl, though Ed was standing right beside a questionable Double D, as he was seeing Ed eat Chunky Puffs with cheeks like squirrels.

"Alright boys, time's wasting off towards Victory Road!" Eddy marched on, returning Aerodactyl and running off with Double D and Ed in tow, off towards greater challenges ahead.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Bone Rush

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male)

Lv: 53

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Zen Headbutt, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Fire Fang

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male) -PC-

Lv: 56

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Shed Skin

Lv: 55

Moves: Thrash, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Bug Bite, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Water Pulse

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Bounce, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Bulldoze, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 55

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, Sky Attack

-Miltank -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Iron Defense

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Shadow Claw, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 58

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Confuse Ray, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Slash, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 57

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 56

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hone Claws, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay, but I did what I could to speed through this chapter as fast as I could. I have college finals this week, so I only worked on FanFiction at night, hence why this chapter was updated close to midnight. Just another casual chapter, as will be the next according to my plans. And before you ask, no one, repeat, no one, is getting a Legendary! **

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are excited for the ending coming up!**

* * *

**Next Time: Trash Picking**


	56. Trash Picking

Chapter 56 – Trash Picking

**Hi guys! Insane Dominator is back, and ready to supply more entertainment! According to my calculations, and the notes I wrote on paper, **_**EDventures in Kalos **_**will be less than 70 chapters, so that means in less than a few months, this story will reach its end! **

**Mewtwo23: It's hard to explain; basically the layout and format is just like the game, but the Eds will all get a chance to fight the Elite Four and Champion individually.**

**This is more or less a cul-de-sac kids chapter, but the Victory Road part will come by quickly! Sit tight and enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

While heading up Route 21 on Lapras, the Eds encountered some battles along the way, and when they took a break, Goodra was given some help in learning Draco Meteor. During so, Ed was able to evolve Haunter by trade, turning into Gengar. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sarah ventures from Route 19 after some battling and made it to Snowbelle City, running into Nazz and Rolf before setting off for Route 20. Nazz and Rolf went to the Gym, only to see Kevin battling and watched his Pupitar evolve into Tyranitar. On Route 20, Jimmy and Sarah fought wild Pokémon, and Jimmy's Escavalier finally listened. Back on Route 21, Eddy battled an Ace Trainer and won with Mega Aerodactyl.

* * *

**Chapter 56 – Trash Picking**

Deep within Route 20, Jimmy and Sarah were battling left and right, quite a bit of their adversaries were wild Amoonguss and Noctowl, but nothing they couldn't handle. They pressed onwards and seemed lost, just like the Eds were not too long ago.

"Where are we now?" Sarah asked, a little annoyed now that she and Jimmy were starting to get a little tired, as well as the Pokémon. With all of the battles boiling around, their Pokémon had taken quite a few hits, as well as used up quite a bit of their moves.

Jimmy looked around, seeing any possible pattern with the trees. "Hmm…I think we were here before."

"You think or you know?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Jimmy then heard some rustling from nearby. He turned his head towards the tall grass, and Sarah turned towards the same directions. There, they saw some more wild Pokémon, a wild Trevenant and Amoonguss to be more precise.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." She pulled out a Poke Ball. "Okay Jimmy, let's just take care of this and get on with our lives."

Jimmy nodded in agreement, getting out a Poke Ball of his own. "I'm ready when you are! Go, Delphox!"

"Alright Garchomp, let's go!" Sarah's Poke Ball followed behind, and they both popped open, revealing Sarah's Garchomp, and Jimmy's Delphox, both standing and ready for battle.

Garchomp, due to having a few intense battles here and there, had a few scratches, but was otherwise alright. Her health was holding up well, and Delphox was more or less in the same boat. Both looked at Amoonguss and Trevenant alike, ready to brawl.

"(They won't last even ten seconds. Let's hurry and deal with them.)" Garchomp said.

Delphox brought his wans out. "(Now be calm; we've gotta stay focused and ready.)"

Jimmy made the first move. "Delphox, use Psyshock!" Delphox followed the command with no delay; his wand emitted a purple energy, and he aimed his wand at Amoonguss. He thus fired the Psychic-Type attack, and purple beams went blasting away, giving Amoonguss no room for a counter. The Grass and Poison-Type was engulfed in a large explosion of purple, leaving it to clear out and reveal Amoonguss had fainted.

"Alright, Delphox!" Jimmy cheered, much to the Fox Pokémon's delight.

"Now it's our turn!" Sarah pointed her arm ahead. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp lunged ahead after Trevenant, with her claws having light blue claw-shaped energy enveloped around them. Garchomp let out a loud roar, but it went unsound by Trevenant opening up a purple portal and vanishing into it, leaving Garchomp to swing at air.

The Mach Pokemon reeled back. "(Where'd it go?)" She turned her head all around, and didn't see any sign of Trevenant.

All eyes turned towards Delphox when a hole opened up overhead, and it was already too late when Trevenant swooped down and slammed onto Delphox, making the Fire and Psychic-Type squeal in pain from Trevenant's move being Phantom Force.

"Delphox!" Jimmy shouted in worry, seeing as how Delphox could barely get up.

Trevenant raised an arm, which was enveloped in green aura that represents Wood Hammer. Sarah rushed as fast as she could, and called a command. "Garchomp, Crunch!"

Garchomp opened her mouth and the razor sharp fangs glowed and elongated. Garchomp lunged after Trevenant as it was literally bringing down the hammer onto Delphox. Delphox braced himself for the finishing move, but felt relieved when Garchomp's Crunch got the better of Trevenant, and Wood Hammer's aura faded away. Trevenant slowly fell to the side after Garchomp dislodged her fangs from the head, leaving Delphox in awe.

"(Hurry!)" Garchomp shouted. Delphox got the message, and hurried back to his feet, and a fiery aura encased his body, meaning that his Blaze Ability came into effect.

"(Alright, you want a piece if me?)" Delphox pointed his wand at Trevenant, who could barely stand from the Crunch it received.

"Flamethrower!" Jimmy shouted. Delphox fired a streaming blast of intense fire, which exploded upon impact with Trevenant, and with the power of Blaze, Trevenant didn't have a chance as it shot back from the flaming explosion and crashed into a tree and fell to the ground with a painful thud, fainted.

Jimmy looked satisfied. "Alright, wait a go, Delphox!" He then saw Delphox nearly galling over, but was hurriedly caught by Garchomp, who helped him stay up. "Oh! Delphox, return!"

Jimmy returned Delphox, and Sarah followed the same lead. She thanked Garchomp properly and returned her to her Poke Ball, and thus the two hurried on to find any exit possible.

* * *

**Route 21 – The Eds**

There they were, so close to Victory Road, but alas so far as poor navigation skills lead to them south of their intended designation. They had been in a couple battles, and with the money they had on hand, they had enough to by a lot of Hyper Potions and Max Potions…only the amount they had on hand right now was rather low.

The Eds sat underneath a tree, shade cooling them off as they looked at their rations of medicine for the Pokémon.

Eddy crossed his arms. "This stinks. We just healed them, and now look! Our supplies are nearing empty!"

"Calm down, Eddy." Double D insisted. "I'm sure that if we strategize, we'll have a much more reasonable approach to the matter at hand. Now look." He showed them the Town Map, detailing their exact point, in which the gate to Victory Road was northwards. "All we have to do is head north. We simply need to address that we should evade as many wild Pokémon battles, unless necessary."

"Sounds good to me!" Ed agreed, grabbing and stuffing his share of medicine into his jacket pockets.

"Monobrow's right." Eddy grabbed his share of medicine for his team and stuffed it into his backpack. "Let's just be careful and dodge attacks."

"A liable suggestion, I'm sure." Double D neatly stored the Hyper Potions he had into his book bag. "But we should also be aware of status conditions and interceptions." With that, the Eds embarked onwards towards north, where they had to travel through a small stretch of red flowers to reach the trail once more. Of course with Ed having his allergies and all, it was gonna be difficult.

Ed was sniffing and sniffling like crazy. "Ah…ah…ahhhhh…"

Eddy and Double D turned around, seeing Ed and how he was about to sneeze. "No wait, Ed-!"

"ACHOO!" Ed sneezed loudly and viciously, blowing away so many red flowers at once, including his friends. Eddy and Double D screamed as they sailed through the air, crashing into some red flowers nearby. Ed sniffled once more, and saw the open field before him. "Oops."

"Oh, my aching…" Eddy put a hand on his head and shook the pain off. He looked sourly at Ed, who was several feet away. "Alright Ed, now you're just asking for it!"

Double D rubbed his hat. "I should've known that would be inevitable." He got up and dusted the stems and petals off of his shirt.

Sudden footsteps before him got his attention, and the Eds looked in shock and irony as a large creature resembling a mantis rustled and arose from the red flowers.

Present in front of Double D was a bipedal, insectoid creature. It was primarily green with cream accents between its body segments. On the back of its reptilian head were three points, and it had narrow eyes. Its forearms consisted of large, white scythes. On its thighs were spikes of fur, and had three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extended from its back.

"Check it out. It's a prey mantis with scythes for hands." Eddy commented, pointing out the obvious.

Ed gazed in awe. "Oh, too cool! It could cut my hair!" Of course his statement wouldn't make sense since his hair was already short.

Double D took the opportunity to analyze whom was to be his opponent with his Pokedex.

_"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. __It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly."_

Double D looked ahead at Scyther, seeing as how it was on the ground, doing as what the Pokedex said. "If that's the case, then it must be a physical fighter." He reached and held up a Poke Ball. "Very well then. Scolipede, I request your assistance!"

The Poke Ball flung open, and out appeared Double D's Scolipede. As expected, her antennae rattled and she hissed out at the wild Scyther. "(Let's see what you got. I'm not going easy on you.)"

The wild Scyther cried out at Scolipede, and its scythes glowed light blue. It crossed them and magenta outlining arose via X-Scissor.

Double D swiped his arm. "Scolipede, Screech!" Scolipede did as told and raised her head. Her antennae shook and she emitted a high pitch red soundwave echoing from her antennae. Screech enveloped Scyther as it was forced to cover up and stop advancing. It was outlined in a blue aura, indicating its Defense harshly falling.

"Now, Scolipede, use Poison Tail!" Scolipede charged at Scyther with glowing purple tails. She pivoted and turned so that her Poison Tail slammed into Scyther, knocking the Mantis Pokémon into a tree.

Scyther felt a lot of pain, but it wasn't enough to keep it down. It got back up, and its scythes glowed dark purple this time via Night Slash. It lunged ahead, and slashed Scolipede with no warning. Scolipede reeled back from the Night Slash, and Scyther stood strongly. It was caught off guard when it nearly lost footing, and purple bubbles popped from its body.

Double D smiled. "I knew Poison Point would put us at an advantage!" He pointed ahead. "Quick Scolipede, attack with Poison Tail!"

Once again, Scolipede charged with another Poison Tail, and Scyther would have little time. It made an attempt at stopping her with Night Slash, and the two attacks intercepted the other, creating poison purple and dark purple sparks in between the two. Each Pokémon fought for dominance, and the winner was decided when Scyther cringed from poison damage, and its Defense lowered from before.

Scolipede pushed harder, and slowly Scyther caved in and was struck on the side. Poison Tail slammed it into the same tree, this time harder so that a few thin branches fell. The Scyther groaned before sliding down against the tree, falling and fainting.

Double D smiled. "Well done, Scolipede." Double D said, petting her head. "Fortunately for us, it didn't show any possible super effective moves…at least from its moveset that we took note of.

"(Let's just count this as a lucky break.)" Scolipede suggested. She was returned to her Poke Ball, and the Eds went on through the red flowers to find their way back to the trail.

* * *

**Route 20 – Jimmy and Sarah**

Sarah wiped the sweat from her forehead, clearly getting worn out from the batting. If she were honest with herself, she could just lie down all day and nap until sunrise, but sadly it wasn't even dinnertime.

"I think…we need a break." She managed in between huffs. With no choice, she sat down on a nearby log, resting her feet from all of the walking managed.

Jimmy was in the same boat. He huffed as he also grew tired. "Boy, just where are we?" He turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, do you have the Town Map?"

Sarah turned towards Jimmy, holding up her Town Map. "Only that our stupid location gets farther away from Snowbelle City and towards this place." Her finger pointed to a red dot south of Route 20, which was the Pokémon Village, though they didn't know.

Jimmy looked at his own Town Map. And looked tired as well. "Pokémon…Village?"

"Well let's hope that they have some Hyper Potions at least. C'mon, Jimmy." With the small break over with, Jimmy was led by Sarah once more, but things went south as they encountered yet another wild Trevenant, this one being alone.

The appearance agitated Sarah some more. "Grrr! Alright, you're dead! Garchomp, let's go!"

The Poke Ball was thrown once more, and out came Garchomp once more. The Mach Pokémon growled at Trevenant, and she looked in a bad mood. "(Alright you undead tree bark, time for you to keel over.)" She sounded so exhausted, and you couldn't blame her. She had lost a little bit more health since battling some more, and she just wanted to lie down like Sarah.

Garchomp looked at Sarah and nodded, and in turn Sarah did as well. Both understood that this had to be quick. Their level was up a little more, so they should be able to knock out Trevenant in one Crunch if they play their cards right.

Trevenant charged ahead with Wood Hammer, swinging down on them. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Doing as told, Garchomp initiated Dragon Claw. Light blue claws slashed against a not very effective Wood Hammer, making a shockwave shoot through the tall grass. Garchomp growled as she fended off against Wood Hammer, and it worked as she succeeded in swatting the arm away.

"Now, finish with Crunch!" Sarah commanded. With the close distance, Garchomp opened her mouth and her fangs glowed and elongated. She lunged ahead and hit into Trevenant's body, making the Ghost and Grass-Type scream in pain and fall backwards, thudding against the ground and fainted.

Sarah gave a confident smile. "Now that's how you get it done! Nice job, Garchomp!" Sarah was satisfied with her win, but she fell short of enthusiasm, as was Garchomp. Both just looked at each other expectantly and Sarah just grinned as she returned Garchomp. "Okay, return."

After Garchomp was recalled, she yawned and turned towards Jimmy. "C'mon, we should get going."

"Yup, I'm right behind you!" Jimmy, though not as energetically as before, followed a less than energetic Sarah, both reaching their limit as they were exhausted from the walking towards nowhere.

* * *

**Snowbelle Gym – Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf**

Kevin was presented his Iceberg Badge, along with his prize money and winning TM, Ice Beam. Heatmor was right by his side, proudly standing up and beaming with glistening glory as she had defeated Avalugg with her Flamethrower – a single Flamethrower.

Rolf was personally impressed. "Rolf can't believe that his eyes caught sight of Kevin-boy's Heatmor achieving victory for him."

"Yeah, that was quick." Nazz commented as she and Rolf watched as Kevin and Heatmor exited the Gym.

Kevin smirked and laughed victoriously. "Alright, now we're getting to the top. Come on Heatmor, we got dorks to fry." Kevin held up his Iceberg Badge proudly as he exited, with Heatmor following close behind.

After Kevin left, Rolf gave a face of disapproval and began leaving the stands. "Rolf cannot take Kevin-Boy mocking us at every turn!" He exited onto the battlefield. "If we are to succeed, we must be ready now!" He got into the Trainer's Box and stood affirm, fighting against the cold. "Rolf hereby challenges the Gym Leader, for the honor of himself and for the badge!"

Wulfric looked at Rolf expectantly with crossed arms. "Very well." He stated. "That boy back there may have done me in, but the battle was not as riveting as those before him." He smiled hardily at the remembrance of the Eds and how thrilling those battles were. "Alright, let's see if you can break the ice!"

The ref stood in between, readying the battle.

"The battle between Rolf of Peach Creek, and Wulfric, the Snowbelle Gym Leader, will now begin!" He announced. "Each side may use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of either side's Pokémon are unable to continue; furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon at any given time.

Wulfric popped pen a Poke Ball. "Alright, let's see what you're made of! Go, Abomasnow!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Wulfric's Abomasnow. The Frost Tree Pokémon looked expectantly at Rolf, and the ceiling began to downpour hail, hence his Snow Warning Ability activating.

Rolf covered up as the hail was getting to hm. "Geeh! The white hairy one makes hail fall like crazy! Perhaps if I move fast, then the attacks shall be effective." He enlarged a Poke Ball and threw it. "Very well! Hawlucha, present yourself!"

The Wrestling Pokémon appeared out on the battlefield, ready and had claws bared. "(Let's make things a battle to remember.)" He commented, despite the hail falling, though no damage was applied as of yet.

"Good luck, Rolf!" Nazz cheered, followed by Wilfred squealing.

The ref brought his arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Wulfric moved his arm in an arc. "Abomasnow, use Ice Shard!" Wulfric's Abomasnow opened his mouth, and several ice chunks materialized all around him. Abomasnow reached out, and the ice chunks went zooming on in at Hawlucha.

Using instincts, Hawlucja jumped and dodged Ice Shard with his greater Speed. His jump ascended higher than expected, and he hovered over Hawlucha. Rolf moved his arm in an arc. "Hawlucha, X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha's claws glowed light blue and crossed them. A light blue X with magenta outlining was made, and shot down on Abomasnow. Abomasnow slammed into the battlefield, and Hawlucha landed on the ground, grunting as the hail vanished.

"(This is gonna get annoying.)" Hawlucha grew weary as he turned towards Rolf, giving him an expectant look. "(We have to hurry before he attacks.)"

Abomasnow got back up, glaring at Hawlucha. "(Clever with a Bug-Type move, but I'm not down yet.)"

Wulfric extended his arm out. "Use Ice Shard!" Abomasnow repeated the Ice Shard motion, and chunks of floating ice materialized and shot at Hawlucha.

"(Huh?)" Hawlucha looked back, only to get hit by chunks of ice, all of them exploding in his face. Hawlucha yelled as he hit his back on the icy floor, but his eyes hurriedly opened up and he jumped back to his feet. "(That had some bite to it, but that won't be enough!)"

"Use Ice Beam!" Wulfric commanded. Abomasnow made a light blue orb in front of his mouth and zapped away light blue beams at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, Flying Press!" Rolf commanded. Hawlucha jumped into the air, dodging the Ice Beam that froze the ground from where he stood. The Fighting and Flying-Type spread his wings and was high above Abomasnow, and then hail pelted the back of his head once more. He fought through the pain and pressed on with glowing a white outline and dove down onto Abomasnow.

Abomasnow screamed in riling pain as he was slammed harshly against the ground as Hawlucha smashed into him, making icy mist and chunks of ice fly in several directions. Wulfric and everyone looked on as the debris settled, and Hawlucha stood on top of a fainted Abomasnow, with wings spread out.

"(And so, that is that.)" Hawlucha remarked.

The ref raised an arm for Rolf's side. "Abomasnow is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner!"

Rolf smiled in satisfaction. "Well played, Hawlucha! Let us make do with our battling with this hail challenging us so!"

"(I couldn't agree more. A good challenge is what we need.)" Hawlucha jumped and backflipped as Abomasnow was returned, landing on the ground and readied for the next battle.

* * *

**Route 20 – Jimmy and Sarah**

"Go, Octillery!" Sarah threw out her Octillery. The octopus-like Pokémon popped out on the grass, and noticed her opponent being a wild Amoonguss.

"(Oh shoot! We gotta be careful now, since this one's a Grass-Type!)" Octillery warned.

The wild Amoonguss put its hands forward and sprayed out a Clear Smog, engulfing Octillery before she could attack. The Water-Type grunted in pain, but was able to power through. Sarah of course didn't like this damage, so she had to end the battle quickly.

"Use Focus Energy!" Sarah's command was answered with the Clear Smog fading, revealing Octillery glowing, in which the glow traveled up to the yellow bulge on her head, increasing her chance of a critical hit. The two then saw Amoonguss spreading its arms out and making a strong sphere of solar energy, which charged up.

"Now, Ice Beam!" Octillery hurriedly fired her Ice Beam, and Amoonguss fired its Solar Beam, the beam of white and light blue collided, and Jimmy covered up so as to avoid getting blinded. The outcome was decided early, and Octillery's Ice-Type move won the decision. Ice Beam broke through and pushed back Solar Beam, leaving Amoonguss to get hit hard and be swallowed in a bright light.

"Alright, Octillery!" Sarah praised as Amoonguss fell over in defeat.

Octillery waves her tentacles proudly, yet a little exhausted from the battling done. "(Well shoot, this is getting a little tiresome. I think I need to lie down.)"

Sarah returned her Octillery, and she and Jimmy continued on with their trek with a couple more feet. Though it seemed only a few minutes, it really felt like forever. The two were seeing nothing but green and bark all day. It wasn't until they saw open, low grass and some sunlight some ways away.

Jimmy pointed at the opening through the forest. "Sarah, look! Are we dreaming?"

"Good eye, Jimmy! Let's get moving!" Sarah and Jimmy then ran and soon reached the sunlight, soon coming to a field of varied flower colors, which was not as expected. "Huh? Wait, hold on. This isn't Snowbelle City."

Jimmy looked down at his Town Map that he pulled out. To their disappointment and shock, they ended up in the south, right on the dot that was Pokémon Village. "Sarah, I think we took a wrong turn south. We're not even close to Snowbelle City."

Rustling in the yellow flowers got their attention, revealing the wild Pokémon hidden amongst the yellow flowers. The two looked around, seeing the few wild Pokémon all around, and surprisingly a section of a field that mysteriously was clear, as if blown away by something.

Sarah noticed the wild Pokémon, but waved them. "Bah who needs them? Let's just find somewhere to take a break." She led Jimmy around the yellow flowers, and the wild Furfrou and Fletchling all watched with weary eyes as the exhausted souls went off elsewhere, deeper into the village.

The two ended up near a shrine, where Jimmy and Sarah stopped to drink some water. They sat back and took heavy notice of all of the yellow flowers and Pokémon lurking about. Jimmy drank from a water bottle and turned towards Sarah.

"So Sarah, how do you suppose we get to the city?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, Jimmy." Sarah shrugged. "I can't tell where north is from here. If we had the world's biggest thread, then it'd be easier to tell." Sarah looked to the sky and pondered a bit. "Do you think that we can have our Pokémon find our way out for us...nah, they don't have GPS in them."

Jimmy drank up the last of his water, and saw that the plastic bottle was empty. "Hmm." He looked around, seeing that there weren't any signs of trash or recyclable bins. He looked around in hopes of finding one, and just beyond the yellow flowers, he saw a clearing, where a green bin was.

Being someone who cares about the earth, he got up and was proceeded by Sarah, whom also followed to rid of her now empty bottle. The wild Pokémon still observing them cautiously eroded away, making little to no noise as they stayed low and watched Jimmy and Sarah make way through the flowers, and the two finally reached the bin.

Jimmy flipped open the lid, and took his and Sarah's bottles and dropped them in. "And there we go!"

To his shock, the trash can began rustling. "(Okay, who's the wise guy?!)"

Both Jimmy and Sarah reeled back as the lid popped open again, revealing something harbored inside. Inside was a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon. He had three short spikes on his head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of his head. A zipper acted as the mouth, and he had purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. His long, flat arms had three-fingered hands, while his legs were short and stubby. He had a yellow, brush-like tail.

The doll-like creature eyes Jimmy and Sarah, seeing their astonished faces. "(So, you had the nerve? To disturb me from my nap? You're lucky that I'm in a good mood.)"

"A dolly?" Jimmy asked. He opened up his Pokedex, revealing the hologram of the Ghost-Type in front of him.

_"Banette, the Marionette Pokémon. A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it."_

Jimmy looked back at Banette. "A doll thrown away? That's so sad." As pitiful as it was, Jimmy likes the few dolls still in his room, though he was intending to throw a majority of them away when he got back. However when he read the description and looked at Banette, it made him rethink that thought, and preferred to not be the aim of hatred.

Banette gave a peeved look at Jimmy. "(Look, I'm not fond of humans, so I'll have you guys have a warning. Just be sure not to…)" Banette saw Jimmy walking towards him. "(Eh, what's up kid?)"

Jimmy gave a sad look at Banette. "Aw, it's so sad that you were thrown away like a doll." He leaned in with arms out, attempting a hug.

Banette's eyes widened. "(Look brat, I told you I'm not fond of humans, and I don't know what you're talking about! Now just-!)" He was stopped when he was hugged by Jimmy as unneeded comfort. "(What the-?! Hey, put me down! Get me off of…I…)" Banette found himself trailing off as he was surprisingly unable to find any ill-will.

"I think someone needs a hug." Jimmy said.

Sarah turned away, rolling her eyes. "Oh boy, here we go."

Banette's nature was naturally malevolent, yet this brave boy that was hugging him out of pity was of complete innocence. By all means Banette wasn't cool-looking, or the cutest thing, but what Jimmy was displaying was nothing but pure innocence to a broken spirit.

Banette finally accepted the hug, and a small smile crept onto his face. "(So this is what a hug feels like. I like it.)"

Jimmy pulled away, having a smile on his face. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you come long? That way you won't be lonely!" Of course Sarah and Banette were confused and startled, as were the Pokémon looking out from the yellow flowers all around.

Banette had to admit he was getting lonely, and his grouchy demeanor wasn't helping, but how could he turn down such an innocent question? Reluctantly, and crossing his arms…he scoffed.

"(Fine, but just so you know, I won't be soft on you guys.)"

Jimmy took it as a good sign, and opened up his last Poke Ball he had on hand. "Great!" He tapped Banette's head, and the Ghost-Type went inside. The ball closed and rattled in Jimmy's hand, and it went 'Ding!', signaling Jimmy's most recent capture.

Jimmy smiled happily. "He's gonna love all the dolls for when we get home!" His anxiousness turned into surprise when the Poke Ball vanished, and Banette was transported to the PC instead. "Oh, how silly of me. I forgot Banette goes to my PC!"

Sarah patted Jimmy's back. "Wait a go." She said nonchalantly. "Now that you got a new friend, let's get going and…huh?" She took notice of the wild Pokémon gathering all around; the same ones the Eds interacted with.

The Furfrou and little Fletchling gathered around, scrutinizing a rather annoyed Sarah, but she didn't snarl or growl ta them. She did develop some level of tolerance, so now was as good as any to express it.

The Furfrou sniffed Jimmy, curious and considering him an ally. Jimmy giggled. "Sarah, I think they like us."

Sarah's eyes twitched as the Fletchling perched itself on her head. "Yeah…great…"

* * *

**Snowbelle Gym – Nazz and Rolf**

Rolf pointed at Avalugg, his final adversary. "Torkoal, Lava Plume!"

"(And who said victory wasn't easy?...oh wait, no one did. Oh well!)" Torkoal tensed up and emitted a huge pillar of intense fire that erupted from his hole in the shell. He let out a low roar as he expelled an explosion of fire that expanded outwards at Avalugg.

The Iceberg Pokémon's eyes widened in horror, and screamed as the quaking eruption of fire engulfed him. He screamed in agony as the fire took him in, engulfing him in an explosion once more, making Wulfric cover up as heat raced throughout the entire Gym.

Nazz looked in awe as the fire settled down, sizzling out and leaving the battlefield misting weakly. Rolf and Torkoal were seen giving expectant glares out as the field of mist faded away, revealing Avalugg fainted.

The ref raised an arm for Rolf's side. "Avalugg is unable to battle, Torkoal is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Rolf of Peach Creek!"

Nazz clapped in happiness for Rolf's victory. "Way to win it, dude! Yeah!" Wilfred squealed out as well.

Rolf bowed as a token of being humble. "Thank you, thank you!" He began walking towards Torkoal. "Rolf could weep in hysterics, knowing how unbelievable that this final challenge has been tasked and completed."

Torkoal felt satisfaction as Rolf turned down towards him. "Thank you Torkoal, thank you." In response, Torkoal smiled up and smoke huffed from his nostrils and shell.

Wulfric returned his Avalugg as well, but not without some praise. He then began walking towards Rolf. "Young man, Torkoal; you, Hawlucha, and Grumpig have done a great deal of displaying your bonds. You have done well, and it was clear you trusted your Pokémon, despite the circumstances."

Rolf bowed to Wulfric's words of wisdom. "Rolf is thankful for elder one's humble words."

Wulfric presented Rolf his own prize money, his TM for Ice Beam, and his Iceberg Badge. With those items, he was all set, and the son of a shepherd smiled happily back down at Torkoal.

Nazz made way down towards Wulfric, a smile on her face. "I guess I'm next."

* * *

**Victory Road Gate – The Eds**

The Eds entered the spacious gate, marveling at how grand it seemed. The Eds all looked ahead north, where there was a fancy black gate, with a great opening, where a man was. Behind him seemed like a huge passageway upwards.

"Check it out." Eddy muttered.

"Whoa." Double D and Ed marveled.

Double D walked forwards a little, "Gentlemen, this must be where the point of no return lies. Are we set?"

Eddy looked pumped with a smirk. "Heck yeah! I was born ready, Double D!" Eddy made way in front of the man, who seemed to be the one guarding the place.

"Greetings." The Ace Trainer greeted. "This is the path that leads to Victory Road. If you want to pass, you must have all eight Gym Badges."

Eddy snickered and turned back towards his pals. All three looked at the other and back at the Ace Trainer. They all presented their eight badges in their cases, and the Ace Trainer saw them all. Of course, shock came over him.

"You all have eight Gym Badges! That's incredible!" He marveled.

"Of course it is. Now if you don't mind, we…" Eddy noticed the expectant look on the Ace Trainer's face, which was one that he recognized from a lot of Trainers; the face of someone who recognizes a worthy opponent when sought.

It was then that Eddy realized what was gonna go down. Instead of displeasure, he smirked. "Alright, I get it."

"Correct, allow me to test all three of your abilities. How's about all three at the same time? A Triple Battle?"

Ed looked ecstatic as he pulled his friends into a group hug. "Alright! We get to ban together once more!"

"Yes, but…let's just get some space and oxygen, Ed." Double D insisted. After E had freed his friends from his clutches, he and the remaining two lined up and faced the Ace Trainer, whom sent out three Pokémon at one time.

"Come on out, Carbink! Kingdra! Raichu!"

As to where the last two were recognizable, the first one, being Carbink, was a gray Pokémon that resembled a rock covered in light-blue crystals such as an ore. A white, fluffy collar separated this Pokémon's limbless body and head. Carbink had blue eyes, a light-blue crystal on top of its head and big, flat rhomboid ears.

Double D saw the three Pokémon present, and he turned towards his friends. "Are we ready fellows?"

Eddy drew back his Poke Ball. "Let's get this show on the road! Go, Scrafty!"

"Alakazam, go!"

"Come forth, Gengar!"

All three Pokémon were present in front of their trainers, looking ahead and ready for battle.

Gengar chuckled as he looked at the three opponents that lied ahead. "(This should be good.)"

"(You speak the truth.)" Scrafty said. "(I'm about to go all crazy in these guys, so let's not waste time!)"

"(According to the diverse typing, and textures of our adversaries, a great combination of long and short-range attacks; we must evade physical contact from Raichu, and be careful with Kingdra.)"

The Ace Trainer extended his arm out. "Carbink, Psychic on Gengar! Raichu, Nuzzle on Alakazam! Kingdra, Scald on Scrafty!" On que, Carbink's eyes glowed light blue and Gengar found himself controlled, and a shockwave bellowed from it, shooting Gengar back and crashing into the wall behind Ed. Raichu raced ahead and his cheeks sparked, and Kingdra fired boiling water at Scrafty.

Eddy turned his head. "Double D?"

"No problem, Eddy." Double D swiped his arm. "Alakazam, deflect Scald with Psychic!" Alakazam's eyes glowed light blue and the boiling stream of water was somehow curving back around in a U-Turn motion. The whole boiling stream of water, much to the Ace Trainer's gasping, snaked away from Scrafty, and crashed into Raichu instead, sparing Alakazam while damaging Raichu in the process.

The Ace Trainer grew weary as Raichu landed with a thud. "My, what expertise."

Ed looked back, seeing Gengar dislodge himself and groan at the pain. Ed pointed ahead. "Avenge yourself! Shadow Ball!"

"(I'll avenge your face!)" Gengar put his arms together and made a black and purple ball. He threw the attack, which exploded upon contact with Carbink. The explosion ruptured the ground beneath it a little, yet it settled and Carbink was seen tiresome.

Eddy smirked and extended his arm forward, pointing at Kingdra. "Alright Scrafty, let's use Poison Jab!" Scrafty obeyed and his fists were layered in poison. He jumped and vertically flipped a number of times before crashing down, jabbing right into Kingdra's center, making a ripple of air upon contact.

Scrafty landed with a strong look on his face. "(Is that more like it?)"

The Ace Trainer and his Pokémon slowly arose from the ground, and readied themselves for a counterattack. "Not too shabby. Kingdra, Flash Cannon! Carbink, Power Gem! Raichu. Grass Knot! All of you aim for Alakazam!"

As instructed, all three Pokémon readied their attacks. Raichu's eyes glow light green, and vines immediately sprouted beneath Alakazam, restraining him and making him sustain some damage. With him unable to move, Kingdra conjured up light and shot it at Alakazam in a white and light blue beam, and Carbink conjures several purple gems around its body. The gems were all shot at Alakazam, and circled around the Flash Cannon, amplifying its power.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Oh no you don't! Scrafty, Hi Jump Kick!"

"(I hear ya!)" Scrafty's knee glowed white, and he scooted in front of Alakazam. He pivoted and let out a battlecry as he drove his knee right into the attack, which was a tremendous surprise as the gems and beam both completely shattered and dispersed.

The Ace Trainer was more than baffled. "But…wait, Fighting is strong against Rock and Steel." He smirked. "Very well played." He pointed ahead. "Carbink, Moonblast!"

Carbink did as instructed and then energy began to glisten and converged in its front, turning into a pink sphere. Carbink fired the Moonblast ahead after Scrafty, but Ed wasn't gonna let that happen. "Gengar, protect our comrades! Shadow Ball!"

"(I'll protect your face!)" Gengar conjured up his Shadow Ball, and threw it at Moonblast, providing an explosive interception. The explosion was a great cover for Scrafty to back away.

"(Nice save.)" Scrafty commented.

"(No problem.)" Gengar snickered a little out of pure demeanor. "(You good too?)"

Alakazam felt the wines retreat back into the earth. He looked at Gengar and nodded. "(Yes, now let's do our best to take them down!)"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" The Ace Trainer's Raichu fired a vicious bolt of electricity at shot at Gengar.

"Dark Pulse!" Ed countered. Gengar conjured up a jumbled mess of dark rings outlined in purple and fired them in a beam at Thunderbolt. Both attacks met in the middle, creating a yellow and black explosion that rattled the earth again, thus creating a smoke cloud.

Eddy hurriedly used this to his advantage. "Poison Jab, go!" Scrafty jumped out of the smoke cloud, his arm seeped in poison. He fell down on a surprised Carbink and dealt a vicious jab downwards, making dust and earth quake once again. Scrafty landed on the ground, and scoffed out as Carbink arose, albeit wearily.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse! Raichu, Thunderbolt! Carbink, Moonblast!" The Ace Trainer announced. All at once, Kingdra gathered up multicolored energy and fired it as a beam that shaped into a dragon. Raichu was engulfed in static and let loose a bolt of electricity at the opponents, and Carbink harnessed energy that became a light pink sphere and shot it; Dragon Pulse went at Gengar, Thunderbolt went at Alakazam, and Moonblast was let loose on Scrafty.

Double D turned towards Ed. "Ed, care to double our efforts?"

Ed looked excited as he looked ahead. "Yeah!" Both he and Double D then called the same move.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

Both Alakazam and Gengar stood in front, side to side as they saw all three attacks come at them. Together, they let loose a strong, piercing light. The double Dazzling Gleam was extremely bright, and the piercing light rays completely shined away the Dragon Pulse, and powered through the Thunderbolt and Moonblast.

Kingdra, Raichu, and Carbink all screamed as the piercing light reached them, and they were enveloped in the complete mercy of the double Fairy-Type move.

Eddy covered up and whistled. "Boy, are we glad Ed taught that TM. Score one for us!"

The Dazzling Gleam faded away, revealing Scrafty, Alakazam, and Gengar all standing and seeing their fainted foes. All three smiled as victory was theirs. The Ace Trainer, for the most part, didn't seem too surprised. To have eight badges meant you needed a great deal of skill and level; to have defeated his Pokémon without sustaining much damage meant the Eds had something to prove.

"High five!" Eddy and the Eds all group high fived, and turned to return their Pokémon, whom were praised with great satisfaction. With smiles, they returned to their Poke Balls.

The Ace Trainer returned his Pokémon and turned towards the Eds. "Well, that was certainly something. You've all got quite the future ahead of you." With that, he handed the Eds their prize money, and Eddy's huge grin expanded. "Scrafty, Alakazam, and Gengar, all three of them displayed comradery and showmanship. Well done you three."

The Ace Trainer the stepped aside, leaving the passageway open for them. "Allow you and your Pokémon's road be filled with great battles and joy with what lies ahead."

Eddy thus led his group onwards, leading them pass the gracious Ace Trainer, where they embarked in the passageway towards Victory Road. "Wow! Cool panels!" Ed's amazement was obviously drawn to the eight huge panels that they were passing by.

Double D recognized all of the symbols and colors, and realized what they were. "The Santalune…then Cyllage…I do believe that those are all the badge symbols and Types they represent!"

"Just goes to show how much butt we kicked! Look!" Eddy stood in front of a white, circular placement, and in front of the Eds in general was a huge stone doorway with all eight Gym Badge symbols. The top of the stone door had a huge Poke Ball insignia.

"Seems like a gate for sure." Double D looked down at the white placement before them. "My theory is, that it senses all eight badges, and opens up for us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Hop on!" Eddy insisted.

At once, all three Eds stepped onto the placement, and the badges on the stone wall and the white placement glowed, startling them. They all watched as the door slowly toppled down like a drawbridge, thudding and making Eddy jump. They all then saw the second layer being like that of a pyramid, with the Gym Badges ranked with the Bug Badge on the top left and Iceberg Badge on the bottom right. They could only awe as the second layer slowly drew back as the Poke Ball insignia overhead rotated clockwise. The whole doorway retreated from the Eds and the place shook when it came to a stop.

The second doorway stopped with the Poke Ball symbol sideway. The door began to slid open down the middle, with one side heading left and right. They slid open, revealing darkness in front. Of course the Eds were sure to wait, as they expected more, and they were right as thin stone blocks shot out from either side, coming together and stacking themselves until reaching the very top, almost like a horizontal stone wall.

They felt the earth rumble yet again, and swathe entire stone wall fall over backwards, becoming a staircase that led up to daylight.

Finally seeing an opening, they knew the process was over, and before them was the way to Victory Road.

"Are we going to heaven?" Ed asked, seeing the stairway to a blinding light.

Double D put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Dear Ed, we're far too young to perish in this world."

"Might as well put this off your bucket list while you're at it! Now let's get this train rocking!" Eddy pointed at the light. "Onwards to Victory Road!"

Eddy led the charge upwards, and the Eds embarked towards the light, on towards the final obstacle before them.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Slash, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Slash, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 58

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Shed Skin

Lv: 55

Moves: Thrash, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female)

Lv: 58

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Bug Bite, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Power-Up Punch, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Roost, X-Scissor

-Miltank -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Shadow Claw, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 60

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 54

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Synthesis, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male) -PC-

Lv: 50

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male) -PC-

Lv: 52

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Revenge, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 55

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Bite, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**And there's another chapter for you guys. Nothing too important really, but now you guys know Jimmy's Pokémon possible of Mega Evolution. Some more screen time for a few Pokémon like Scrafty and Hawlucha as well, and some battles here and there. Next chapter will focus on the kids going through Victory Road, and the few Pokémon that'll be captured.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying everything happening!**

* * *

**Next Time: On Towards Victory**


	57. On Towards Victory

Chapter 57 – On Towards Victory

**Here's the Victory Road chapter. Again, nothing too major, but something that'll get your attention. **

**Imagi: I'm happy to know you are liking the story. Those are a lot of questions to take in, but I'll clear things up. Double D and Ed won't be getting anymore Pokémon. The possible Pokémon to be captured shall be in this chapter. After this, no more, and those shall be the last of their teams getting additions.**

**We're actually getting closer to the big finish! This may be the first ever Ed Edd n Eddy/Pokémon crossover to actually become complete!**

**To Recap:**

While the Eds strategized and battled wild Pokémon on Route 21, Jimmy and Sarah ventured towards Pokémon Village out of exhaustion, soon coming across a wild Banette that Jimmy was able to befriend and capture. Kevin and Rolf also managed to win their Iceberg Badges, and the Eds defeated an Ace Trainer in a Triple Battle to proceed on towards Victory Road.

* * *

**Chapter 57 – On Towards Victory**

Eddy looked up as he walked on ahead, seeing how Victory Road had a cavern at the bottom of some broken fortress of some kind. "Check it out." He ignored the awe that Ed gave and walked on ahead into the cavernous entrance, where two stacks of fire were located. "This is like some kind of leveled remains."

"It certainly does have quite the ancient castle theme when you look at the destroyed walls back at the entrance." Double D noted. "I wonder just which types of Pokémon we shall encounter on this final voyage?"

"Whatever they are, we'll pass on by and nail that Pokémon League!" Eddy's musings were cut off with the sound of footsteps coming from the side. The Eds turned right to see an Ace Trainer at the top of the footsteps, where they had just reached.

"My, my. I just can't seem to get peace and quiet now, can I?" She said. The Ace Trainer then held up a Poke Ball. "But since we've met eyes, shall we?"

Eddy put his arm out on either side, giving Double D and Ed a sign for them to back off. "Boy, that was fast. Let me take care of this." He walked on forwards, and snapped his fingers and pointed at the side. "Double D!"

"Right-O!" Double D hurried to the middle, where he looked back at Eddy and the Ace Trainer, both looking expectantly at the other. With everything set, Double D raised both arms. "Very well then, this shall be a one-on-one Pokémon Battle! The battle shall be over when either side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Bring out your Pokémon!"

The Ace Trainer opened up her Poke Ball. "Alright Weavile, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing her Weavile, slashing at the air and had arms spread out.

"Weavile, huh? In that case…" Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball f his own. "Let's use this! Go, Scrafty!"

The Hoodlum Pokémon popped out of his Poke Ball, landing in the ground and looking nonchalant at Weavile. "(Yo!)"

Double D brought his arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

The Ace Trainer swiped her arm. "Weavile, Low Kick!" Her Weavile responded crystal clear and dashed on in. Scrafty grew weary at how speedy Weavile was, and was unable to dodge a Low Kick as the kick aimed at his legs and made him fall forward, with Weavile passing right by him.

Scrafty stumbled up with a grunt. He looked back. "(Not cool.)"

Eddy punched forward. "Brick Break!"

"(Adios!)" Scrafty's arm glowed and he pivoted and shot back at Weavile. He slugged Weavile across the face, and the Dark and Ice-Type screamed as Scrafty followed through with his punch, shooting Weavile back and skidding in front of her trainer, coming to a stop.

"Weavile!" She exclaimed, but got no results as Brick Break was more than enough to finish the battle.

Double D raised an arm. "Weavile is unable to battle, Scrafty is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Eddy!"

Eddy pumped a fist. "Sweet! And that's how to wrap things up, Scrafty!" Of course Eddy and Scrafty looked at each other before the latter was returned to his Poke Ball. Eddy then confronted the Ace Trainer, whom didn't seem at all bothered by the loss.

"Alright, you won." She gave him his well-earned prize money, which Eddy accepted.

"Alright, catch ya later!" Eddy and the others thus stormed off in a hurry to make it to the Pokémon League, leaving the Ace Trainer slightly surprised at their energetic vibes. Things were starting to look nice and steady as the Eds approached a large expanse of water. But that didn't mean they were safe. As they approached the end, they were confronted by a wild Pokémon, a wild Haunter to be more accurate.

Ed stepped up in front. "I will face it! Let me handle the ghost of my Gengar's past!"

Eddy shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Ed threw his Poke Ball. "Now, Gengar, come out and become a ghostbuster!"

Gengar popped out of the Poke Ball, levitating in the air as the wild Haunter looked at him. "(I'll ghostbust your face! Say the word!)"

Ed pointed ahead at the wild Haunter, who flicked its tongue at them repeatedly. "Send it back from the darkness it came from with Dark Pulse!" Gengar made a jumbled up mess of dark rings and fired them as a beam at Haunter. The attack rushed with no mercy, and Haunter was engulfed in a dark explosion. The explosion rattled the air, and Haunter fell and fainted.

Ed looked satisfied. "Alright, we vanquished your ghost!"

"(In a way, yeah.)" Gengar shrugged, and was returned to his Poke Ball.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get crossing!" Eddy ushered. "Double D?"

Double D pulled out a Poke Ball. "With great obligation, Eddy. Lapras, Surf!" He threw the Poke Ball, and out popped Lapras. The Transport Pokémon looked rather satisfied as she landed in the water, making a big splash.

She looked back as the Eds were soaked from her splash, not that Ed seemed to mind. "(All aboard!)" Naturally, all three Eds heard her and rushed on, with Double D and Ed safely holding on.

Eddy stood up as he pointed forward. "Let's set sail!"

Lapras cried out happily as she carried herself and the Eds across the water. As they traveled, they were smooth sailing, but then splashing erupted beneath them, and that caught their attention.

"Who? What? Where?" Eddy looked around, and he and his pals caught sight of a wild Floatzel springing up from in front. Despite its appearance, they weren't as startled as they were anxious.

Double D had out another Poke Ball. "Stand back, and allow me to handle this!" He threw it. "Noctowl, I request your assistance!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came forth Double D's Noctowl. The Owl Pokémon flapped in the air and looked down at the wild Floatzel, whose head was popping out from the water. "(Very well, I shall welcome this challenge of common air-water dynamics. Shall we proceed?)"

The wild Floatzel rose up and opened its mouth, where a mirror of water was made and a Hydro Pump went gushing forth after Noctowl. Noctowl nimbly dodged by flying left on his own instincts, and then straightened out.

"Very well. Let's counterattack! Noctowl, Air Slash!" Noctowl's wings glowed light blue and he flapped his wings, sending light blue sawblades of compressed air. The sawblades traveled down, but the wild Floatzel dove back underwater, but the Air Slash went through, and a light blue explosion was seen underwater.

A geyser sprouted up, revealing the Floatzel wailing in midair amongst the water. Double D then called for another attack. "Now, Extrasensory!"

Noctowl's eyes glowed gold with hints of rainbow in them. From his beak, he fired a beam of golden and rainbow waves at the suspended Floatzel, scoring a direct it and making the Sea Weasel Pokémon fall back into the water. A splash erupted, and Noctowl and everyone looked on with expectant gazes.

Floatzel floated back up, defeated due to poor Special Defense. Noctowl seemed please. "(How fortunate for me to have such an opponent.)"

Double D smiled. "Bravo, Noctowl! Very well executed, please return." With no delay, Noctowl beckoned to Double D's wishes, and retreated back inside of his Poke Ball.

Eddy pointed ahead. "With that aside, forwards and onwards!"

Ed looked ahead. "We shall reign supreme!"

* * *

**Route 21 – Nazz and Rolf**

Nazz was currently facing a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon. Her body and cloud-like wings were covered in fluffy, white feathers. Two long, blue plumes extended like streamers from the back of her head. She had a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which were white. Additionally, she had beady, black eyes. She had a long neck and short legs protruding from her fluffy body. The feet were blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail was made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

Nazz opened up her Pokedex and analyzed what was before her. "Dude, let's see what we have here."

_"Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. __On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano."_

"(And I love my humming too!)" She noted with a perk in her voice.

Nazz popped open a Poke Ball. "Alright, let's see what you can do against this!" Nazz threw her Poke Ball. "Come on out, Sylveon!"

Sylveon appeared out of her Poke Ball, vertically flipping with grace and with a smile. "(I'm ready, Nazz!)"

The wild Altaria made loops gather around herself, and then energy began to swell in her mouth. With all her might, she fired Dragon Breath, and a blue beam flared at Sylveon. Nazz. However, didn't make any calls, and Sylveon took it, but she didn't even blink as she was engulfed in Dragon Breath, unaffected by the Type in general.

The wild Altaria looked shock. "(But…how?!)"

Rolf was sitting up on his Gogoat as he spectated the battle. "Ah, so it would seem that Gogo Nazz-girl has recalled the Dragons cannot lay waste to the fairies that take many forms."

Nazz swiped her arm. "Alright Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam!" As instructed, Sylveon frowned and grew serious. She flailed her feelers and she let loose a blinding light that pierced the area and Altaria. The Humming Pokémon fell to the earth with a thud, but she twitched and wobbled back up, apparently dazed.

"(I-I'm okay~.)" She swayed left and right, but didn't topple over.

"Geez." Nazz was a little bummed that Dazzling Gleam didn't knock her out, but was more than appealed at how she did look cool in a way. Nazz took a moment, and then came to a conclusion. "…alright."

She pulled out a Great Ball, surprising Rolf. "Hello?"

Nazz turned back towards Rolf. "Don't worry, Rolf. I'll catch this one for sure." A smile was on her face. "Our journey may be close, dude, but we can still catch some more Pokémon, right?" Seeing the subtle shock on Rolf face and then proceeded by a nod was more than good. She turned around and faced Altaria. "Alright, time for you to join my team!"

"(Uh…)" Altaria was still a little dizzy, but she heard Nazz. It didn't seem like a bad idea, traveling about might prove to be an appealing experience. She would just have to try it out, but of course she had to be caught in a fair fight, which was already won.

The Great Ball tapped her head, and Altaria went inside. The capsule went shut and the Great Ball plopped to the ground. It rattled a few times, and then Nazz heard a 'Ding!' sound.

Her face bloomed a happy smile. "Awesome!" She ran on over, but when she reached for her Great Ball, the capsule vanished into thin air. "Huh?"

"Happy-going Nazz-girl, tell Rolf if you know what happens when one carries more than six Pokémon." Rolf's inquiry was for her to answer, and that's when she realized that due to having six Pokémon with her, Altaria was sent to the PC.

Realizing this, Nazz returned Sylveon and returned to Wilfred's saddle, hopping on with a mild grin. "Guess I'll have to take it out of the PC to interact before the Pokémon League, I guess…"

Before they could turn to get moving, a brief scream was heard in the winds as a blue blur passed them, whisking and sticking their hair in the direction of the Victory Road Gates, which was what they were about to venture through.

Their eyes went at the gate, where the blue blur and screams vanished.

"(What?)" Gogoat blinked.

Nazz's eyes shocked shock and bewilderment "Was that…Jimmy?...and Sarah?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Jimmy and Sarah**

Jimmy and Sarah were holding on for their dear lives as Garchomp zoomed ahead at Mach speed. She wasn't called the Mach Pokémon in any other way. While it was Sarah's idea to use Garchomp's speed to get them up to speed with everyone else, it wasn't a good idea when they thought about it before it was too late.

"WAAAHHH! GARCHOMP, SLOW DOWN!" Sarah screamed as everything they passed was nothing but blurs.

"(I don't know how!)" Garchomp shouted. "(Someone do something!)" She was losing control as she flew out of the gates and out the other end, ending up within the confines of a familiar area. They found themselves, unknowingly, in Route 22, the very same route where Sarah caught her Pyroar as a Litleo.

Jimmy had tears as the winds knocked them out of his eyes. "Someone stop this madness! Sarah, this was a horrible idea!"

"I know!" She screamed in retort. She clenched onto Garchomp's wing and tried to turn. "Hang on~!"

She turned with all her might, and Garchomp made a direction south and arched downwards at high speed. Everyone screamed as they fell downwards, crashing into a low area at the base of a waterfall. The dust settled, and everyone was inside a large fractured hole in the ground.

Jimmy, Sarah, and Garchomp all crawled out, more than a few scratches on their bodies.

Jimmy stood up and dusted himself off. "Ow."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Sarah straightened up and cracked her back.

Garchomp got to her feet and shook her head. "(Well, at least any landing you can walk away from, is a good landing.)" She looked around, noticing that there was a waterfall close by. They were basically on a small stretch of land that was the size of Sarah's bedroom. They looked around and noticed that behind them, behind the large indent in the earth for that matter, was a cave.

"Huh?" Sarah took notice of the area behind her. "A cave?"

"Maybe it'll get us back to Route 21?" Jimmy wondered.

"Well it'll lead us somewhere." Sarah looked back and returned her Garchomp and trudged on with caught.

They ventured on in, and to their surprise, the cave was silent, with the only exception being the water droplets dripping from the ceiling to the floor. They went on through the narrow passageway with caution, and Jimmy worried. He wasn't cowering since he's matured enough to handle not doing such a thing, but places that were as hollow as these would always leave anyone on edge, even Sarah showed reluctance.

Soon enough, they've reach a massive chamber, and all around was nothing but empty space. Jimmy seemed to have lightened up some. "So…nothing?"

"I think so, Jimmy." Sarah agreed, taking more steps towards the center.

Jimmy looked puzzled. "Hmm, I wonder why there aren't any Pokémon in here?" He then caught sight of something. It was faint, but there was a very small glow just a few feet and in the ground. "Hm…?" He approached the light, seeing some sort of dark marble, catching Sarah by surprise as well.

Jimmy turned towards Sarah as he felt a Poke Ball rattle in his pocket at the same time. "Sarah, is that…?"

* * *

**Victory Road – Kevin**

Kevin looked up at the huge cliffs, raising a brow. "Say, not bad." He rode his bike inside, seeing the stacks of fire on either side. He seemed relaxed as he liked the accommodations. "This is quite the mood set, fit for someone whose kicked butt."

He whistled for a little while, riding his bike through the cavern, but it didn't sit well for him as dust and small rock fell from the ceiling.

"Huh? What the-?!" He looked out, and yelled briefly as a wild Ariados hung up from the ceiling, glowering and glaring straight down onto him.

The Long Leg Pokémon hissed down at Kevin, making him back up his bike and get a Great Ball out. "You know, I hate it when this happens. You bug me!"

The Ariados dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Kevin, hissing in anger at the jock as he threw his Great Ball.

"Alright Heatmor, time to turn this overgrown spider into ash!" He threw it, and out popped out Kevin's Heatmor. The Fire-Type appeared on the cavernous ground and stuck her flaming tongue out, the flames catching the wild Ariados off guard.

"(Am I too hot for ya?)" She playfully implied, yet in a taunting manner added into the mix. "(Too bad, you weren't my Type to begin with.)"

Angered, Ariados made its horn glow a venomous purple, which meant Poison Jab was on the rise. It sprung up to attack Heatmor, and descended downwards onto her,

Kevin extended out his arm. "Heatmor, Flamethrower!" Heatmor took in some air through the hole in her tail, and then exhaled a streaming blast of deep fire that blew and cindered the wild Ariados, making a fiery explosion in midair.

The wild Ariados fell to the ground with a thud, fainted and vanished.

Kevin looked pleased. "That's for scaring me." He returned Heatmor and he proceeded on ahead up through the cavernous Victory Road.

* * *

**Victory Road – The Eds**

Eddy led the group as they had to hop from one rock to another. "Steady…and…jump!" Eddy took a big leap and landed his feet onto the edge of the other side of the large cavern. They were currently in another cavernous section of Victory Road, this part having small rocks to jump from one solid edge to another.

Eddy looked back at the remaining two. "Hey guys, you there…yet…?" Eddy trailed off as he looked stupefied at Ed and Double D, flying in Delibird's bag he always carried around. Delibird looked like he was gonna hurl or pass out since he was carrying both the Eds in the bag. Eddy watched the Pokémon fly right over his head and fall to the ground, exhausted.

"(Geez…these guys…weigh a _ton_!)" Delibird exaggerated as he laid on the ground. His bag rattled and two figures moved inside. The opening expanded and Double D popped out, taking in fresh air like he was about to suffocate.

"For heaven's sake, Ed! You could at least put air holes into Delibird's bag!" He chastised as he crawled up and out of the bag.

Ed poked his head out, looking more than a little reluctant. "But Double D, Delibird's presents would fall out if I put too much holes in."

Delibird gave a twisted stare at his trainer. "(Well what a holy jolly day this is turning out to be!)"

Eddy could only facepalm at Ed's tactic. If he thought about it, he could have flown Aerodactyl. Realizing that only made him groan even louder. He just went along with it for now and dragged his heels on pass Double D and Ed as they were still recovering.

"Are you done lolly-gagging? Because we got business to take care of!" Eddy waved them forward and Ed returned Delibird. "Move it out!" Of course he spoke too soon when he turned around and some large rock from the side broke apart. This caused Eddy to jerk back as something appeared to see crossing in front of him.

Before Eddy, being the culprit, was a dark-blue, quadruped Pokémon with two heads and black fur covering his necks and back. His front legs were muscular with two claws on each foot, but his rear legs were less defined and had two small, backward-pointing toes without claws. There were tufts of fur over his heads with rounded points at the top. He had two thin wings on his back, each ending in two points. The fur stopped at the chest and opened up to fuchsia striped bands on the side of his legs.

The two-headed creature turned and took notice of Eddy, sneering at the shocked and short mastermind of the Eds.

"(Well what do we have here?)" The one head said.

"(An uninvited guest. How troublesome!)" The second head growled. Both heads roared out at Eddy, making him reel back in shock at how freakish he looked.

Eddy couldn't help but feel nothing but pure shock. "What the heck is that thing?! A two-headed blind beast?!"

Double D, having recovered, looked shocked. "What in heaven's name could that be?"

Ed looked in amazement at him. "Oh guys, look! It's a mutation!"

Double D seemed to be pondering as he had a hand underneath his chin. "Just what on earth indeed are we facing here? If it's a Pokémon, then what exactly is with the properties of a mutation involving two heads?"

"Whatever." Eddy waved the comments off and looked back at the bizarre-looking creature that had his mouths open at him. He looked with slight amazement but denied it as he analyzed the creature.

_"Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon. After it has eaten up all the food in its territory, it moves to another area. Its two heads do not get along."_

"Boy, what an appetite." Eddy figured. "Better not eat as much as Ed's Snorlax."

"(So, you expect us to tame our appetite, huh?)" One head asked.

"(Such a bold question. Prove to us that we can be tamed, or you'll end up as a snack!)" The second head threatened, snapping his jaws at Eddy.

In response, Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball. "Alright, so you wanna play it that way, do ya? Well two can play at this game!" He threw the Poke Ball. "Go, Lucario!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Lucario landed with a knee, slowly standing up. His eyes opened as he looked at Zweilous. "(Alright then, who wants a piece of me?)"

The two heads looked at each other, and then diverted their attention back at Lucario, instantly jumping up and the tufts at the top of their heads glowed light blue. Draconic energy slowed around Zweilous and shaped into a dragon, the attack being Dragon Rush.

Ed's eyes widened. "Holy cow!"

Eddy extended his arm out. "No chance! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario opened his mouth, and multicolored energy converged to his mouth. He opened his mouth wider and a dragon-shaped multicolored beam went racing after the Dragon Rush. Both attacks met in the middle, making a rather large explosion erupt. The smoke cleared, and the wild Zweilous shot back from the air, budging into the ceiling.

As he fell, so did rocks and debris. Zweilous slammed to the earth, and rock piled onto him fast. The rocks soon stopped, and Eddy pointed at him.

"HA! Now what are you gonna do?!"

Double D, however, was not as tempted. "Um, Eddy, you'd best not aggravate it."

"What?" Eddy heard some rumbling, and Lucario stepped back as well. Both looked weary as the pile of rocks shattered and flew in various directions. Zweilous appeared and roared up to the ceiling. He looked back at Eddy and Lucario.

"(You're good.)" One head said. "(Very good.)"

"(But we're still standing! Just try and get a second hit in!)"

Zweilous glowed a red aura, using his Work Up move to amplify his Attack and Special Attack stat. Zweilous then ceased glowing, and he jumped up again, and started to descend down onto Lucario via Body Slam.

Lucario didn't look amused. "(No dice!)"

"Dodge and use Low Sweep!" Eddy commanded. As instructed, Lucario zoomed right and avoided the ground-shaking Body Slam. As Zweilous turned his heads, he was hit by a sudden kick that came from Lucario. The kick's force was like getting a fierce bat to the head when you don't wear a helmet. Zweilous screamed in agony as he tumbled away, landing on his back into a rock wall, making a large crater.

Zweilous slowly slumped down to the ground, a blue aura decreasing his Speed. He twitched as he was hanging on by a loose thread sort of speak. "(What just happened?)"

"(How pathetic. We're in a sorry state.)" The other head dazedly responded. "(How annoying.)"

The other head growled. "(This is all your fault.)"

Lucario didn't seem amused. "(You're better off shutting up while you still can. You're crazy, but fierce…)" He looked over his shoulder, where he saw his trainer pulling out what seemed to be an Ultra Ball. "(And it looks like you're gonna have to come with us.)"

"(We can't be tamed so easily, fool!)" One head argued. "(But you won fair and square, so I suppose we have no choice.)"

Eddy threw his Ultra Ball. "Alright, here we go!" Eddy thus threw the capsule, and one head was tapped. The Ultra Ball opened and the Zweilous went inside. It went to the ground and shook a little. Soon enough, and to their fortune, the ball went 'Ding!', and it vanished.

Eddy wasn't bothered as it went to the PC, but he was still satisfied to have a new and rather fierce Pokémon to battle with. "Sweet! A little souvenir for the final trip!"

Lucario looked satisfied as well. "(Now we're talking. Victory ain't gonna win itself!)"

Double D cautiously advanced. "As proud as I am for you and your capture, I fear that you may need to be, um…careful."

Eddy just turned away to return his Lucario. "Bah, you don't know what you're talking about. He and I will get along in the end, I know it." He started walking off. "Have I ever doubted you, Double D?"

"More times than what I can count." Double D sighed.

"So more than twenty?" Ed wondered, following behind.

* * *

**Victory Road – Nazz and Rolf**

The duo were riding on Wilfred and Gogoat as usual, but right now was them off of their respective modes of transportation and battling two wild Pokémon, facing opposite directions.

Nazz and her Delphox were facing a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. His bright red head was harder than rock and very rough. He had a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. His arms were longer than his legs, giving him the appearance of a hunchback. He had a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. He also had tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on his tail. He had a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprouted from the jaws. He had a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across the belly.

Nazz analyzed what she and her Delphox were up against.

"_Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock."_

"Delphox, be careful!" Nazz insisted. Delphox, in return, pointed her wand at Druddigon as a means of defense.

"(Alright, let's do this!)" Delphox insisted.

Druddigon had his claws forward, the sharp claws glowing dark purple and elongating via Night Slash. "(May the better Pokémon win.)"

Meanwhile, Rolf was using his Gogoat and was battling a gray bipedal Pokémon with a large, round dark-violet nose. He had bulbous features, resembling curls of "hair", on his head. Violet bulges resembled swelling veins patterned the muscular, large arms, thighs, and chest, and similar thick violet bands adorned the shoulders. He possessed an hourglass shape. He carried an I-beam girder in his arms.

The Fighting-Type slammed his girder in the ground with a smirk. "(Alright, show me what you can put up against me!)" He challenged.

Rolf, very much intrigued, pulled out his Pokedex to analyze his adversary.

_"Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon. With strengthened bodies, they skillfully wield steel beams to take down buildings."_

Rolf discerned Gurdurr some more, but at the same time seemed piqued. "Gogoat, let us see if this one is worthy of being tamed and hold his own against us."

Gogoat lowered his head, horns pointed at Gurdurr. "(I'm ready, willing, and able!)"

Meanwhile with Nazz, Delphox backed away room the Night Slash she was able to dodge so easily. Druddigon slashed once more, but Delphox jumped up and dodged, landing on his left. "Delphox, use Psyshock!"

Delphox pointed her wand ahead and fired purple beams that traced after Druddigon. However, the two were more than shocked when the Dragon-Type decided to get resourceful by crossing his arms and used his still-active Night Slash to deflect every beam that instead crashed into the cavernous walls.

"Oh wow!" Nazz admired.

Druddigon then raced ahead with them still in shock and raked Delphox with Night Slash, the impact was strong enough to send her into another cavernous wall.

Meanwhile, Rolf pointed ahead. "Gogoat, attack with Aerial Ace!"

Gogoat rushed in after Gurdurr with blinding speed, while Gurdurr was coated in a blue aura and punched forward via Superpower. Though his muscles were enhanced, the impact with horns and fist didn't deter Gogoat's Aerial Ace. A massive ripple went through the area, and rocks all around shattered. Both parties shot back in a skid, and Gurdurr used his girder to stop his skid early.

Gurdurr looked back with surprise. "(You're good…but not enough!)" With his free hand, Gurdurr punched the ground beneath, and underneath Gogoat, the ground began to shake. Gogoat, however, was very fortunate to have jumped up to dodge Gurdurr's Stone Edge. Gogoat landed safely, and Gurdurr looked a little startled. "(I'll have to resend that phrase.)"

Meanwhile, Nazz swiped her arm forward. "Hurry Delphox, use Psychic!"

"(I totally feel the same way! Let's do this!)" Delphox twirled her wand and aimed it at Druddigon. The Cave Pokémon found himself outlined in light blue and escalated upwards, only for Delphox to thrust forward, and the forced from Psychic was enough to shoot Druddigon back, smashing into the cavernous walls with ground-shaking force.

Rolf pointed ahead. "Gogoat, exact your wrath with Leaf Blade!"

"(On it!)" The shrub-like saddle on Gogoat's back glowed a bright green and the green tail end grew long and was almost three times its normal length. Gogoat raced ahead with a quick lung, surprising Gurdurr with how nimble he was, and Gogoat whipped around and slashed his blade-like tail at Gurdurr. The Muscular Pokémon shot backwards into a cavernous wall as well, shaking up the area.

Suddenly the whole area was beginning to shake, and Gogoat and Delphox looked up and around as the ceiling was starting to shower debris. The damage from the attacks earlier was starting to wear the rock down, and Gurdurr and Druddigon were caught in the midst of it.

"(What's happening?!)" Gurdurr looked around and then up, screaming as he was unfortunate to have rock fall on him.

Druddigon looked around with caution as well. "(The area took too much damage. I think chunks of the ceiling are-!)" He never got to finish as dust and rock fell onto him.

Nazz and Rolf covered up; Wilfred and the others scurried around so as to avoid the crumbling rocks, running zigzags and leaping left and right. It was nothing but sheer hysteria for a whole minute.

After the rocks stopped falling, Nazz and Rolf coughed. Nazz turned towards Rolf with concern. "Are you okay, Rolf?"

Rolf coughed a bit as Wilfred and Gogoat gathered around him. "Yes, Gogo Nazz-girl, all is well."

They both looked around as the rock was starting to settle in. The dust was gone, but debris and rock were scattered, and Druddigon and Gurdurr were both seen with their bodies partially under rubble.

Druddigon's whole lower body was under rubble. He slammed his claws down onto the rock, but he wasn't able to pull himself free. "(Grrr! GRRRRR! I can't move!)"

Gurdurr was partially out. He was stuck as rubble buried large parts of his body. "(Dumb luck!)"

They both were unable to escape, and that meant they could battle properly. Gurdurr couldn't even reach for his girder that was wedged in some earth. They both grunted and winced as luck wasn't on their side.

"Delphox!" Nazz's voice was heard, startling Druddigon. "Help him."

Delphox used her Psychic and aimed for the debris. "(Stay still.)" She slowly moved her arm and wand around, and the rocks were slowly being moved off of Druddigon's body. The Dragon-Type looked startled as he felt lighter, and soon enough he was able to freely move around.

Gurdurr, on the other hand, had it rough trying to reach. He suddenly felt rock shift on his side, and he looked behind and his eyes widened as Rolf had his shirt off as he was showing off so much prowess as he was hauling up a huge rock.

"Come on…you…!" Rolf used his legs and lifted up and his face showed pain as he was beading sweat. He finally used his strength and threw the rock, getting one off of his adversary.

Gurdurr just stared in awe as Rolf was actually helping him, and he was actually showing intense muscles. _'(This human, just how strong is he?)'_

Soon enough he was finally freed when Rolf threw the last rock away. He clasped his hands to rid the dust. Gurdurr shrugged himself and got his girder from the loose pile of rubble. He pulled it out and hauled it over his shoulder. He turned towards Rolf as the son of a shepherd put back on his shirt.

"(Thank you, for saving me.)" Gurdurr said, much to his own shame.

Druddigon was approached by Nazz. "Dude, that was intense. Are you alright?"

Druddigon looked down, but didn't feel much pain. "(Yeah, I think I am. Thanks for helping me out…)"

There was an awkward silence that fell, with the Pokémon and humans turning and gazing at the other for a bit, then towards another one, until finally a question popped up from Nazz.

"So…what now?"

Druddigon nudged Nazz's shoulder, catching her off guard. She turned around to look at Druddigon. "(Well you both helped me out, so the least I can do is follow you.)"

Gurdurr spun his girder overhead. "(Why not, this guy's got a lot of energy to spare. Besides, not a lot of people like him come around every so often.)"

Delphox was caught off guard. "(Wait, s-so let me get this straight. You want to tag along on our expense?)" She exclaimed in shock.

Druddigon turned towards her. "(Why not?)"

Delphox didn't seem relaxed, but it was a shock since this was a first time. "(Uh…okay, I guess.)" She then gestured to Nazz to signal a capture.

Nazz, getting the idea, pulled out an Ultra Ball she had on hand. "Okay then, I guess this means we got a new friend! Go!" She threw her Ultra Ball, and Druddigon showed no resistance as the capsule touched his head. He went inside, and the Ultra Ball closed shut and rattled on the ground, swaying eft and right until a 'Ding!' sound erupted, and it went off towards Nazz's PC.

Nazz looked more than satisfied. "Awesome!" She exclaimed, with Delphox nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Rolf pulled out an Ultra Ball of his own. "Rolf welcomes the one whose strength can surpass that of a wild yak. Rolf and Gurdurr shall make haste and train for this Pokémon League!" Rolf followed Nazz's example and threw it at Gurdurr, who showed no resistance. As with Druddigon, he went inside and the ball rattled, soon making a 'Ding!' before disappearing into Rolf's PC.

Rolf and Nazz both turned towards the other and rejoiced in their captures and victories.

Gogoat smiled cheerfully. "(My, we're just full of adventure today, it's uplifting.)"

"(That's putting it mildly.)" Delphox said, which was followed by Wilfred squealing.

* * *

**Victory Road – The Eds**

The Eds were climbing the stairs as stacks of fire were on the sides. They were all worn out, huffing and puffing. They had fought a whole bunch of Trainers and Ace Trainers as they had progressed, and they were getting stronger and stronger. They already had to scatter through groves and other domains, and now they seemed to have crossed another body of water, the last body of water on Lapras.

They ran up ahead, hope starting to swell as they marched forward. "We're almost there! I'm drooling!" Eddy was so excited. They've fought so many Trainers and wild Pokémon. Unfortunately, someone stood off from the side from a staircase that led up.

"Excuse me." The trainer said. The Eds stopped, and they turned around to face the trainer. "My, my hats off to you three."

"What for?" Eddy wondered.

"You three, I shall be your final opponent on this quest." He said bluntly. He gestured his way back from where the Eds came from. "As you can see, you've fought the Trainers here, and I shall tell you, that once you battle me, there are no more Trainers that lie ahead."

Ed looked amazed. "You mean…we dominated them all!"

Double D looked ecstatic. "M-my, we really are near the end! Gentlemen, this is the last Trainer Battle!"

Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball. "And that's why we're making this a Triple Battle! If this is how it's gonna be, we might as well have this last battle with all three of us against him!"

Ed held up a Poke Ball. "I'm ready!"

Double D presented his Poke Ball. "Count me in!"

The trainer smiled. "Very well then. Three Pokémon for either side. The battle will be over when either side's three Pokémon are unable to battle. Let's see what you three can do against your final obstacle before the Pokémon League!"

Eddy smirked. "You don't have to tell us twice! Boys, you know who to use! Hit him hard, go!"

The Eds thus sent out their Pokémon. Eddy sent out his Lucario, Double D sent out his Alakazam, and Ed sent out his Charizard. All three Pokémon were present and ready for battle.

Charizard scoffed. "(Ready? This guy's about to feel the hurt!)"

"(Technically, his Pokémon shall 'feel the hurt', but I respect your logic.)" Alakazam noted.

"(Well we're gonna bring the pain, one way for another!)" Lucario energetically enthused.

The trainer threw out Poke Balls of his own. "Very well. Skarmory, Alakazam, Umbreon, come on out!"

Appearing in front of the trainer was his own Alakazam, and there was also a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. He had yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on his head. There were red feathers under the sheaths that covered his sharp wings, and each feather could be moved independently. His feet had three toes on them, two in front and one in the back, and his tail had hooked ends.

The last one had a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There were two pairs of pointed teeth visible when his mouth opened, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. He had long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. His forehead and legs had yellow rings on them.

Ed looked ready. "The stage has been set!"

Double D straightened up, holding up his Mega Ring. "Ah, but Ed, the actors have yet to give the performance desired."

Eddy snickered as he held up his Mega Ring as well. "I getcha. Then let's say it's show time!" Eddy held up the Mega Ring, and the Key Stone inside gave a radiant energy and gave off rainbow glints. He tapped it. "Lucario…"

Ed tapped his Key Stone. "Charizard…"

Double D tapped his Key Stone finally. "Alakazam…"

"Mega Evolve!" The Eds raised their Mega Rings high, and they gave off powerful light waves that rattled through the area. Their Pokémon individually began to give up various light waves that reacted to their trainer's Mega Ring. The respective light waves connected, and the bright lights traced back to the Pokémon.

They all gave off the light of Mega Evolution, and their bodies were starting to alter and change. In no time, they all have altered their bodies, and all three gave off a strong explosive light, sending shockwaves all around and making the trainer and his Pokémon catch themselves weary.

"My word…" He grinned. "Now this is how it's done."

"(You guys thinking what I'm thinking?)" Mega Charizard asked.

"(Hit them with all of our might?)" Mega Alakazam asked.

"(Sounds fun to me!)" Mega Lucario figured.

Ed pointed ahead. "We shall start with that TM we found at the top of that waterfall!"

Double D sulked. "Honestly, that was a lot of work."

"Dragon Claw!" Ed shouted. Mega Charizard roared up to the ceiling and lunged forward. With no warning, he flew in towards Alakazam with his claws giving off a light blue claw-shaped energy. With a spin, he slashed at Alakazam in an uppercut.

"Focus Blast!" The trainer commanded. Alakazam made a quick counter by crossing both his spoons and making an orb of yellow energy. He shot it quickly, and to his shock, Mega Charizard actually sliced the attack vertically, and the severed halves went and exploded right behind him.

"(Inconceivable!)" Alakazam exclaimed. "(You must have raw power to-!)" He was unable to block as he was hit by Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw, ending up crashing into the cavernous walls behind.

The trainer looked back with shock as the dust cleared, seeing Alakazam fainted. "With…just one hit." He looked back ahead as Mega Charizard turned away, deactivating Dragon Claw. _'Of course. He knows Alakazam are vulnerable to physical moves, and with Mega Charizard's increased attack prowess…' _He ignored his concern and swiped his arm. "Skarmory, Night Slash! Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

Skarmory wasted no time in having his wings glow dark purple, and Umbreon was outlined in blue. Both rushed in towards Mega Alakazam, but as they zoomed in, Double D remained calm.

"Just as I have predicated." He turned his attention towards his friends. "Ed, Eddy?"

"On it, sockhead!" Eddy extended his arm out. "Mega Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario read Eddy's mind, and he readied a blue sphere of aura and shot it ahead. The Aura Sphere blasted away and scored a fast and powerful hit on an unsuspecting Skarmory, making a blue explosion that caught him by surprise.

As Skarmory was suspended in the air, he wobbled as he was off course. That's when Ed reached out. "Now, Mega Charizard, melt the iron bird! Flamethrower!"

Mega Charizard opened his mouth as he set his target for the falling Skarmory. "(This one's gonna hurt really bad!)" True to what he said, his blue Flamethrower had been fired, and the streaming blaze struck Skarmory. The Steel and Flying-Type screeched in pain as he was shot upside down and smashed into the wall, his abdomen steaming from the Flamethrower and fainted.

Meanwhile, Umbreon's Quick Attack scored a clean hit on Mega Alakazam, but it was proven to have done hardly much damage. The Dark-Type jumped away for safety measures.

"Use Toxic!" The trainer shouted. Umbreon then fired a purple glob from his mouth, rushing after Mega Alakazam, but it would prove to have been a great mistake.

"Mega Alakazam, Psychic!" Double D commanded.

"(Everything is as calculated.)" Mega Alakazam stated. His eyes glowed light blue and his arms went forward. The glob of Toxic stopped right in its tracks and it was shot back towards its owner rather than recipient.

The trainer swiped his arm. "Hurry, Protect!" His Umbreon hurriedly created a turquoise shield, and the Toxic exploded when it hit the Protect. The attack faded, and Umbreon lifted Protect.

"(You'll have to do more than that.)" He insisted.

"(You mean like this?)" Umbreon stiffened when he heard Mega Charizard from behind. He turned around, but it was too late.

Ed swiped his arm. "Use Fire Pledge!" Mega Charizard stomped on the ground and a harsh column of fire shot up from underneath Umbreon. Umbreon screamed as he was launched into the air by Fire Pledge, feeling the intense attack that left him suspended in the air.

Double D swiped his arm. "Mega Alakazam, Dazzling Gleam!"

"Mega Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Eddy followed up.

Simultaneously, Mega Alakazam gave off an astonishingly bright light, and the piercing waves went up after Umbreon. At the same time, Mega Lucario shot an Aura Sphere and used the bright light as cover. The Fairy and Fighting-Type moves went and collided with Umbreon, making a bright explosion in midair, causing the trainer to cover up as winds blew.

"Umbreon!" He called out, but was left helpless as the Dark-Type fell straight down with a thud, fainted. The trainer looked in shock as he slowly gazed back up at the Eds. "A-amazing…" He paused. "They didn't even break a sweat. They're truly strong as a team."

The Eds' Pokémon all shined a rainbow light and reverted back to themselves. They all smirked in satisfaction at their astounding victory. They turned towards the other and conversed.

"(To think that was the last Trainer battle.)" Lucario said.

"(It was fun while it lasted.)" Charizard added.

"(I shall indeed remember it for as long as I shall live.)" Alakazam said.

They were returned to their Poke Balls, and the Eds were approached by the trainer. He could only smile at them as they grinned in satisfaction. He handed them the prize money that was divided up evenly to them, and then he backed away.

"Such high-level teamwork and Pokémon. I was never taken down so easily. This was truly something to behold."

Eddy smirked. "Thanks for the final battle. And now…off we go! Forwards!" Eddy wanted to have the battle go on longer, but the fact was that he couldn't wait any longer, neither could Ed nor Double D. They had their fun with their last Trainer Battle, and now they rushed up the stairs before them, and then proceeded on ahead.

After a couple of wild Pokémon encounters, which were easily dealt with, they stood at the base of a medium-sized staircase. They all smiled as they looked up with dazzling eyes. Ed was jumping back and forth with excitement as they saw light up ahead.

"Well boys, you ready?" Eddy asked.

"I'm very much ready. All of that walking and training will finally be put to the test!" Double D enthused.

"Let's go!" Ed led the charge, and Eddy and Double D followed. They raced up the stairs towards the bright light.

They soon reached above ground and they smiled wide as they were in awe at was before them. They were marveling at what glory had gotten them to – The Pokémon League.

The Pokémon Center was off to their left, and shrubs and bushes outlined and decorated the area and the sides of the staircase. Large eloquent gates had an opening, where the stairs stopped and gave a smooth passageway that had a break at a large Poke Ball-shaped pond with a path running down the middle that led to the actually domain.

The domain had two large arcs that ran on either side that stretched out to the stone columns of the gates. The building was like a grand castle, for it had small yet tall towers with red tips separating three smaller yet wider buildings that resembled chambers of some sort, with the middle one being the entrance. Three towers were behind. Two on either side were extremely massive in height and had red tips as well. The middle one was slimmer, but had a glass conical-like base with a huge crown.

"Holy cow…" Eddy had no words to describe the awe he felt.

"This is unlike any structure ever devised. It's absolutely breathtaking." Double D could hardly breathe as he was nearly panting at the structure far up ahead.

Ed's mouth hung open. "This is where we decide who reigns supreme."

Eddy smirked as he was in between his pals and pulled them in. "That's right boys, welcome to the Pokémon League!"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Zweilous (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 61

Moves: Thrash, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female) -PC-

Lv: 51

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 61

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, Sky Attack

-Miltank -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Gurdurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm, Stone Edge, Focus Punch, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 56

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 57

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 59

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 59

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. I'll be honest, this took only two days to make. I was quite content with how I made the pacing as fast as I possibly could make it. If you guys got the picture on the last bit, it's the game version of the Pokémon League. **

**The last of the possible Pokémon to be captured were shown and captured. Hope you are okay with Eddy and Zweilous. Funny thing is that when I pictured Zweilous, it reminded me of Dual Hydranoid from Bakugan. Did anyone else get that feeling? Anyways, hope you were cool with that, and the ones Nazz got, as well as the surprise Mega Stone that Jimmy found in the Chamber of Emptiness. You shall be surprised with how the next chapter comes around. You shall be shocked.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving how this Ed Edd n Eddy/Pokémon crossover has great battles!**

* * *

**Next Time: Once and for All**


	58. Once and for All

Chapter 58 – Once and for All

**Here's a little something for you guys. Don't be mad by the end; I have my reasons. Still, it'll be good. I also have decided on taking down the poll since I got your opinions already. Enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds embarked through Victory Road, going through numerous battles, all while the cul-de-sac kids begin their trek on Victory Road as well. Nazz captured an Altaria and Druddigon, while Rolf acquired a Gurdurr. Jimmy and Nazz accidentally end up in the Chamber of Emptiness and find some items, and the Eds use Mega Evolution for their final Trainer Battle before finally reaching the Pokémon League.

* * *

**Chapter 58 – Once and for All**

It was bright and early. Inside the Pokémon Center, Eddy was given back his Pokémon from Nurse Joy. "Sweet!" With all of his Pokémon healed and recharged, Eddy walked on over to the PC and readied to transport his Pokémon on hand. He inserted his Scrafty into the slot.

"Eddy are you sure about this? Having a new member withdrawn is rather risky, especially with the high-level Pokémon the Pokémon League shall harbor." Double D expressed with concern. "Remember, Professor Sycamore clearly described this so-called 'Elite Four' as the most powerful four in Kalos. It wouldn't be a wise thing to just needlessly bring Zweilous into the fray."

"Trust me, Double D. I know what I'm doing." Eddy thus watched the Poke Ball get zapped back to his PC, and then pressed some buttons and clicked, and then an Ultra Ball was zapped into the slot. Eddy picked it up and smirked. "Hello, Zweilous. And as a precaution…" He thus picked another Poke Ball, containing Aerodactyl, and deposited him as well. Eddy then zapped back another Poke Ball, and withdrew his Drapion.

"There, now we got a poison advantage!" Eddy stated. "They won't know what hit them."

The Eds began to turn back towards the doors. They were talking of quick strategies and what not, but they were completely unprepared when they stepped out of the sliding doors.

When they stepped out, they were starting to walk around, but they only got a few feet before they heard some sort of projectile from the hole and stairs that led back down to Victory Road. It started low, but escalated quickly.

"YEAH!" It was then that a bicycle with Kevin on it rode up and landed on the pavement with a skid mark running for a few feet. He stopped and smirked up, his eyes set on the Pokémon League. "Not too shabby."

Eddy's eyes widened. "Shovelchin?!"

"Huh?" Kevin looked down from the colossal structure far away and noticed the Eds walking outside the Pokémon Center. "Dorks!"

"Oh dear, Kevin's already caught up to us!" Double D panicked. Though he and Ed shared the same bad feeling, Eddy showed no reluctance as he growled out at Kevin.

Eddy only put a foot ahead of himself, but nothing more. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!"

Kevin rode up and glared at Eddy. "You talk big, dorky. How's about I give you a large dose of what I went through!" He got closer and narrowed his eyes. "You're gonna pay."

"Kevin-boy!" The voice came from behind. Both parties turned around with curiosity, and saw that it was yet another person climbing up, but was on his Gogoat instead. It was none other than Rolf, and Nazz followed behind on Wilfred.

Rolf crossed his arms. "Must you be such a barbarian? Violence on the Ed-boys shall bring nothing to you!"

Kevin turned his back to Eddy. "Rolf?"

"Come on, Kevin! You caught up to them, you satisfied?" Nazz asked, slightly disappointed in his behavior.

The jock crossed his arms and finally jumped off his bike. He turned his attention back towards Eddy and growled, but the recipient looked more than prepared. Kevin, of course, wanted to pound them, but alas that would only give him less support amongst the others. If he was to have their support when he goes to the Pokémon League ahead, he'll have to show Eddy up rather than the trademark cartoon violence he always implemented back in the cul-de-sac.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Tell you what, dorky. Since you made it here before I did, I'll give you a chance."

Eddy looked at his pals and back at Kevin. "Say what?"

"I say we have a battle! If you beat me, you can face them first! But if I kick your butt, I'm having the last laugh first!"

The challenge was most intriguing, and Eddy smirked at the prospect. "Heh, well, now we're talking! Still think you can show me up after what me and Greninja did to you last time?"

"How's about I prove it, dorky!" Both trainers seemed completely focused on the other, their fixation set on victory. However, their rival glares had different meanings. Eddy's was way different compared to before. While in the past he just wanted to show Kevin up and was in it for number one, he finally learned to let that stuff go, and actually learned to enjoy his adventure, and worked hard in battling to know his Pokémon.

On the other hand, Kevin hasn't changed much at all. While he still wanted revenge and to show Eddy had had more power, he wanted to claim victory so bad. Apparently this led to him losing patience, and he focused on catching up to settle the score with him. While he has grown enough to not physically overthrow Eddy, he did find reason to prove he could still beat him in everything, including Pokémon.

"Double D?" Ed asked while seeing Eddy and Kevin glare at the other. "Do you think the underworld will break out?"

"Even I cannot predict, Ed." Double D figured/

Gogoat walked on over towards the Pokémon Center doors and they slid open. Rolf got down and returned his Gogoat. "Gogoat, thank you for your valuable assistance in carrying Rolf throughout all of Kalos! Let us make do with this great battle! Everyone heal up and meet outside in half an hour!"

"Sounds good to me. I've been meaning to hammer Eddy's weak Pokémon with full power." Kevin turned his back and walked inside. "Later, dorks!"

Nazz rode Wilfred inside. "Rolf, wait for me dude!" With the pig squealing, the two went inside.

The Eds went inside as well, but Ed thought of something. "Was that Nazz on Wilfred?"

"Yes I do believe that you are right, Ed." Double D said, though showed little signs of curiosity. "How odd."

"I know, right?" The sudden voice from Victory Road was followed by a laugh. The voice was a major shock, as the Eds turned to see Jonny and Plank looking up at the huge building that was the Pokémon League.

"Are you seeing this, Plank? We should've brought a camera." Jonny couldn't help but be impressed. "Far out."

"Jonny?!" The Eds exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys!" Jonny's attention immediately diverted to the Eds, his big smile on his face. "Cool place, right?"

"You caught up too?" Eddy asked, completely baffled by how Jonny caught up just like Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. "Just how fast are you guys?"

Jonny laughed and then pointed to Plank. "Plank knows how to navigate, so he taught me all he knew in getting around Victory Road in a synch!" He then went inside the Pokémon Center, leaving the Eds perplexed before they proceeded inside as well to catch up on what happened.

* * *

**Victory Road – Jimmy and Sarah**

Jimmy and Sarah were on the outside grove of Victory Road, apparently trudging on a location where shattered walls and a tall tower stood off to rugged cliffs. The trail wasn't proper, but there was a shortcut…a straight trail through every wall with an Ed-sized imprint on it. They both realized what made the holes and shortcut, but said nothing of it and considered it as convenience.

"Come on, Sarah. We're almost there!" Jimmy implored.

Sarah, however, was a little exhausted. "I'm beat Jimmy. I need to rest." She dragged herself over towards the tower far off to the side, where there was shade from the sun. It was tall, but not too tall. She put her back against the wall.

"Five minutes will do nicely-OW!" She felt a pain running down her behind and shot back up.

Jimmy rushed on over. "Sarah, are you okay?"

She rubbed her behind and groaned. "Ow, I think I sat on something." Her testament was backed up when a purple marble was seen right where she sat. "Huh?" She leaned down closer, and picked it up to see that it had a helix of red and yellow inside of it as well.

Jimmy pointed towards it. "Sarah, that's…"

Sarah's Poke Ball opened, and to their side, Garchomp popped out. The Mach Pokémon's sudden appearance was more than a little surprising as Sarah looked on as Garchomp leaned in towards the revealed marble, which actually glowed weakly.

"(What's this strange sensation?)" Garchomp wondered, feeling a strong connection. She turned her attention towards Sarah. "(What is this?)" Her inquiry and sharing the same level of curiosity with Sarah left the marble to glow a little brighter.

"No way." Sarah muttered. She looked at Garchomp and back at the marble, beginning to piece it all together. "Jimmy! This is a Mega Stone! It's gotta be for Garchomp!"

Jimmy walked around to get a better look. "Really?"

"I think so, Jimmy." She gave a plain look at him and gave Garchomp the Mega Stone to briefly hold. "Banette was the same way."

Garchomp, while she was still piqued, noticed a looming shadow. Her attention drew up, and noticed that there was a large bird flying overhead. She snarled up and got the two's attention. Their eyes widened when they realized what Garchomp was paying attention too.

Flying and looking down from thirty feet in the air was a large, brown avian Pokémon with a vulture-like neck and broad, powerful wings. It had a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on its head. Its narrow eyes had very small pupils, and didn't have colored irises. It had shaggy, cream-colored feathers on the base of its neck and covered the upper portion of its wings. Its sharp talons were pink, with three toes pointed forward and one pointing backward.

The avian called out below, and its vulture-like appeal make the two children look intimidated. "Wat the heck?!" Sarah was startled to say the least, and she hurriedly reached for her Pokedex. She thus analyzed the flapping bird above.

_"Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak."_

Jimmy looked at the sharp beak, and saw how it moved up and down as Fearow called out to them. Jimmy didn't cower, but he did seem reluctant. "Wait, I thought Pokémon only appear in caves, seas, or tall grass!"

"Well I guess we were wrong, Jimmy." Sarah figured. She pointed up ahead, taking the right initiative. "Go, Garchomp!"

"(You read my mind!)" The Dragon and Ground-Type jumped up from the grass and made herself airborne. She met the same elevation with the Fearow before her. "(You ready, chicken?!)"

The wild Fearow assaulted by having its beak glow white, and it actually elongated. It then spun like a drill into Garchomp via Drill Peck. To Garchomp's shock, the move was fast and made contact, and Garchomp shot backwards in the air, barely keeping balance after Fearow jerked away and flapped its wings.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Sarah called out.

Garchomp's head appendages glowed light blue and her body exerted a huge mass of draconic energy that encased her, and shaped into a dragon. She flew in towards Fearow, but the bird flapped and dodged up, leaving Garchomp's attack to dissipate as she followed through beneath. The Fearow used the opportunity at hand and spun its body like a drill once more via Drill Run, and stabbed into Garchomp's back. Garchomp plummeted to the ground in front of Jimmy and Sarah, making dust fly and both fell over.

"Ow!" Sarah groaned as the dust started to settle, and she looked back up at the Fearow that flew circles overhead. "That bird's in for it now!"

Jimmy dusted himself off and jerked in realization. "Sarah, the Mega Stone!"

"Huh?...oh, right! Good idea, Jimmy!" Sarah looked down at her own wrist. "Now, uh, how the heck does this work?" She fiddled around with her Mega Ring, knowing the connection that Lysandre explained perhaps about a week ago.

As she tried to remember, Garchomp dodged Fearow's Drill Peck by shifting right. "(Anytime now!)"

"Let's try…this!" Sarah tried tapping the Key Stone, which was the ticket needed. The Key Stone gave off a bright, rainbow glow and then gave off light waves that wiggled about in the air. "Whoa, okay! Garchomp, let's go!"

"(I'm right behind you!)" Garchomp grunted as she exerted her own light waves from her Mega Stone. The purple light waves she gave off flailed about until they reached back and met Sarah's Key Stone's light waves.

"Whoa." Jimmy and Sarah awed in unison.

They witnessed Garchomp giving off the Mega Evolution light. They all saw her sides and chest gain sharper angles, the tailfins reshaped, and her arm fins and claws actually joined up together.

When the light exploded, it sent a shockwave around, making Jimmy and Sarah barely keep their ground while the Fearow above hardly had any form of balance. The culprit was Mega Garchomp, as she now grew in size and several of her features became more angular, including her head and shoulders. A row of five tooth-like spikes sprouted from each side of her abdomen, and red spikes grew from her knees. The claws and fins on her arms morphed together to form sharp, red blades.

Mega Garchomp roared up, making the airwaves shake, making the wild Fearow flapped some ways away.

"You're in big trouble now!" Sarah exclaimed, pointed up at Fearow. "Use Dragon Claw!"

Mega Garchomp jumped up after a scared Fearow, and her blades shined, though they gave off light blue, claw-shaped energy. She then slashed with all her might, and Fearow screeched in agonizing pain as it was engulfed in a light blue explosion. The smoke cleared, and Fearow was seen flapping out. It looked drained and barely held on. It watched the smoke clear out, and spun into Mega Garchomp with Drill Run.

"Crunch!" Sarah exclaimed.

Mega Garchomp's fangs glowed and elongated. She opened her mouth wide, and bit down on the incoming beak, stopping Fearow's Drill Run with no problem. Her fangs clamped onto the shocked Fearow and swung the bird into the tower, creating a crater in the conical rooftop. The avian fainted, and disappeared.

"Alright, that's the way!" Sarah cheered/

Mega Garchomp dropped down with a thud, and in a flash, she reverted back to herself. She stared at Sarah without much to say. "(Finally, we can get some rest.)"

* * *

**Pokémon League – The Eds and Cul-de-sac Kids**

"So hold the phone! You mean that you and Nazz traveled by yourselves, while o' shovelchin Kev here just rides off in the winds?!" Eddy slapped his knee in hysterics. "Man, that's such crazy stuff!"

Rolf held up a mug of fresh milk from his Miltank he had just withdrew. Not surprising, Nazz also had a mug in her hands, since she's been loving the milk, much to Miltank's pleasure. The entire group sat in the lounge of the Pokémon Center, catching up and telling some tales and what went down along the way ever since Route 12.

"Yes, and Rolf has ridiculed the delinquent that is Kevin, but he has earned my respects for his battle capabilities, yes?" Rolf sipped from his mug.

"Yeah, not cool dude." Nazz butted in. "The adventure would've been more exciting for you if you had just tagged along."

Kevin crossed his arms and looked away, not giving up his pride. "Give me a break. We came to be number one, right? How am I gonna do that if I'm slow and not working hard?"

Jonny turned towards his wooden pal. "What's that, Plank?"…Plank says you should've just stayed in bed!"

"HA! Even that hunk of wood is calling you out!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Plank sure does call them, right Double D?" Ed spoke out.

Double D intervened before things could get complicated. "Well the matter of whom accompanies whom aside, we've all progressed in the end, and I'm sure we've acquired more than enough Pokémon throughout our adventure."

Rolf sat his mug down on the table. "This is true. Rolf has recently obtained a Gurdurr who has seen Rolf as an equal."

"(I hope he also likes my milk.)" Miltank spoke.

Nazz smiled after sipping from her mug. "I caught myself a Druddigon."

Double D's eyes widened. "A Druddigon? How staggering."

Jonny pointed a thumb to himself. "We've caught and trained our Pokémon too, and we're gonna show how strong we are once we head inside and you guys watch us take on that Champion!"

Kevin stood up in defiance. "Hey, get in line! I said I get dibs after I take down dorky right here!"

Eddy turned towards Kevin, looking more than prepared. "Oh yeah, then let's go! It's been half an hour!"

"You've read my mind." Kevin started out the door, and the Eds followed.

Rolf began to proceed, his Miltank following behind. "Very well then, Rolf shall supply nutrition throughout the battle. Come Wilfred!" Naturally Wilfred followed right behind Rolf, and Nazz and Jonny proceeded with excitement on their faces.

Outside the Pokémon Center, in the open plateau out front with all of the space needed, Eddy and Kevin were the proper distance from the other; Kevin on the right, and Eddy on the left, closer to the Pokémon Center. The kids sat off from the sides, milk supplied by Miltank. Double D stood in between the two competitors.

"Your attention please! The battle between Eddy and Kevin will now commence! Both Trainers shall use all six of their Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all six of either side's Pokémon are unable to battle; furthermore, you can substitute Pokémon at any time!" He announced.

"Are you ready for humiliation? Because I'm ready to dish it out!" Kevin had out a Great Ball.

Eddy pulled out a Poke Ball. "Well I ain't going down like you did, o' boxhead!"

"May the heat of battle make us sweat with excitement!" Rolf proclaimed, waving his mug as the milk swished out.

"Give it your all, guys!" Nazz shouted out to them.

Ed put his arms up. "Show them how you work, Eddy!"

"Right on!" Jonny shouted.

Eddy threw his Poke Ball. "Durant, let's go!" The Poke Ball opened, and so Durant came out. As he took in his surroundings, he grunted and snipped his pincers. Kevin looked at Durant, and couldn't have found a better opportunity.

"Go, Heatmor!" Kevin tossed up his Great Ball, and appearing before them was Heatmor. The Fire-Type's tongue flickered in and out as she took in her surroundings. When she saw Durant, her senses picked up and she looked more than…hungry.

"(My, what a tasty snack you are. I haven't preyed on you so long that I almost forgot what you taste like.)" She said with her promiscuous tone.

Durant sneered. "(Heh, hate to break your heart, but I ain't your type, nor am I that satisfying. I'll give you terrible indigestion.)"

Double D brought his arm down in a chop. "Let the battle begin!"

Eddy smirked as he pointed towards Heatmor. "I say we start out big, so use Dig!" Durant crouched and sprung into the plateau, making a hole in the ground.

"Keep your eyes open!" Kevin warned. Heatmor's head went down and she looked at the ground, carefully sensing vibrations, but alas it didn't go so well when a rupture came up from behind. Heatmor's eyes widened, and she hurriedly turned around to receive a bashing Durant, scoring a direct blow right to her stomach. The Ground-Type assault made Heatmor shoot back into a skid, grunting as she got to a knee. Both Pokémon were now on opposite ends.

"(You'll lose more than just your appetite.)" Durant assured.

Kevin swiped his arm. "Use Flamethrower!" Heatmor breathed in and she exhaled a streaming blast of fire. On Eddy's command, Durant jumped and dodge the attack.

"Where Durant lacks in Type, it makes up for in its Speed. Very clever, Ed-boy." Rolf praised.

"Use Crunch!" Eddy called, to which Durant spread his pincers apart as they glowed and elongated. He then lunged after Heatmor.

"Dodge it!" Kevin shouted. Heatmor hurriedly dodged by jumping to her left, and Durant landed on the ground ahead. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

"(You'll be a nice snack after I fry you up!)" Heatmor took in air through her tail hole and fire streamed out of her mouth.

As the fire went at Durant, Eddy swiped his arm. "Dodge with Dig!" Durant hurriedly lunged back into the same hole that so happened to be nearby. The quick thinking allowed him to avoid the attack, and left him underground once more. Eddy looked sound as Durant burrowed beneath. _'With this next Dig, Kevin's Heatmor is as good as done!' _

Heatmor looked down once more, but rather than rely on instinct, she relied on Kevin. "Heatmor, dodge now!" She heard him, and despite not knowing where Durant was, she jumped backwards some, and Durant sprung up from underneath where she was previously.

Durant's eyes opened wide. _'(You've gotta be kidding me!)'_

"What?!" Eddy stammered.

Kevin swiped his arm. "Now, finish off that overgrown ant with Inferno!"

Heatmor took in a ton of air, and then a blue flame exerted from her mouth. The Inferno raced through the air at a suspended Durant, whose eyes were filled with blinding blue heading his way. _'(This sucks!)' _With those last thoughts, he was engulfed in Inferno, and a blue explosion filled with heat engulfed the air. Eddy and Kevin covered up while everyone stared in awe at the advantage Kevin took.

The dust cleared, and Durant fell to the ground. Heatmor's tongue flickered as she saw Durant was unconscious and had burn marks. Her head turned away. "(Mmm, not bad. Though that blow from earlier made me lose my appetite.)"

"Durant is unable to battle, Heatmor is the winner!" Double D announced.

Kevin crossed his arms and was filled with pride. "See? Heatmor's the one at the top of the food chain, just like how I'm gonna be Champion while you lose!"

Eddy growled in frustration, but didn't seem too bitter. He knew Durant tried, that's what mattered. "Alright Durant, nice job dishing out some hurt. Return." He recalled Durant, and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Now that Heatmor is weakened, this'll be a synch."

Ed looked excited. "I wonder what Eddy will bring out now?"

Eddy tossed his Ultra Ball out. "Alright Zweilous, time to kick butt!" The capsule opened, and out came Eddy's newly caught Zweilous. The two-headed Pokémon roared outwards, making ripples in the air that made Heatmor scoot back but a few inches.

"(Gr, geez! Not attractive in the very least! And have you ever heard of a breath mint?)" She barked out.

Double D gave a despondent look. _'Of course, why would I think otherwise?' _He mentally sighed.

"Why does Eddy's beast with lack of vision have two heads? Has the world lost its mind?" Rolf asked.

"H'oh boy! We get to see a Dragon-Type rumble, Plank! It looks like a monster!" Jonny exclaimed.

"(Two heads are better than one.)" One Zweilous head taunted.

"(Plus another leaves no room!)" The second head added.

"Man, you've gotta be desperate if you think that thing's gonna help out." Kevin moved his arm in an arc. "Alright! Heatmor, use Slash!" Heatmor's large claws glowed and elongated, and she ran on after Zweilous.

Eddy pointed ahead. "Alright, use Scary Face and dodge!"

Paying attention and obeying, Zweilous's face glowed red, and then illusions of his two faces fired at Heatmor. When it made contact, Heatmor was engulfed in a thick, blue aura that showed her Speed decreasing. It was proven as she'd slowed down, and Zweilous shifted left and evaded Slash.

"Use Work Up!" Eddy shouted. Zweilous then coated himself in a red aura, increasing his Attack and Special Attack.

"Is that all you got, dorky?" Kevin taunted. "Then use Flamethrower!" Once again, Heatmor exerted another streaming blast of fire. The attack went its way after Zweilous, but despite his destructive calling, he knew he had to obey what Eddy had in mind.

Eddy pointed ahead. "Alright Zweilous! Dodge, and then use Work Up again!"

Zweilous jumped and evaded the Flamethrower that made an explosion when hitting the ground. Zweilous landed close by and exerted more red aura, increasing his Attack and Special Attack. Kevin pointed ahead once again. "Hit it again, Flamethrower!"

"(Stay still!)" Heatmor blasted yet another Flamethrower, but the streaming fire didn't make contact when Zweilous's two heads went in opposite directions. The Flamethrower blasted right between them, shocking the audience and Kevin alike.

"Work Up one more time!" Eddy called out. Zweilous thus gave off yet another red aura, and his Attack and Special Attack increased again. Eddy then smirked. "Alright, now we're set! Let's go!"

Zweilous roared into the air, his bellowing sound echoing throughout the area.

"(It's about time!)" One head stated.

"(Time we settle this!)" The second head stated.

"It looks like Eddy's going on offense!" Nazz stated.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Now Zweilous, Dragon Rush!" Zweilous then jumped into the air, and the small tufts glowed light blue and exerted large amounts of draconic energy. Zweilous's body was infused with the shape of a dragon said attack rushed straight down on Heatmor.

"Use Inferno, hurry!" Kevin called out. Heatmor slowly began taking in air, but then Kevin realized Heatmor was moving too slow from that Scary Face. _'Oh man!'_ Kevin covered up as Inferno never made it, and Zweilous slammed down on Heatmor. Dust exploded and rippled out, making all eyes briefly cover up for a few seconds.

When they looked back, Zweilous roared up to the sky as he stood triumphantly over a fainted Heatmor.

"Heatmor is unable to battle, Zweilous is the winner!" Double D announced.

Kevin grumbled incoherent stuff and reluctantly recalled Heatmor. Putting away the Great Ball, he pulled out a Poke Ball this time. "Alright, you had me there, but not this time!" He then threw the Poke Ball. "Go, Haxorus!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and Haxorus roared up to the air. This primal calling made the air ripple, just like Zweilous. In response, Zweilous roared back, making ripples of his own that made dust blow at everyone's feet.

Ed looked satisfied. "Alright, dragon bash!"

Rolf milked Miltank and held up a fresh mug of milk. "Both look very formidable."

"We'll see." Nazz said otherwise, with Wilfred squealing right in between them.

Eddy's fingers twitched as Zweilous looked restless. Both were looking anxious, and they began their assault. "Scary Face!" Zweilous made his two faces glow red, and then illusions of the faces fired out at Haxorus. The attack met its mark, and Haxorus grunted as his Speed was decreased by the thick, blue aura.

Kevin swiped his arm. "Fine, then Swords Dance!"

Haxorus raised his head and several blue illusionary swords circled and crossed over his head. His body was encased in a thick, red aura and his Attack shot up. He spread his feet apart and growled at Zweilous. "(Now I lay the hurt!)"

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Kevin's call was answered when Haxorus's claws glowed and were encased in light blue claw-shaped energy. The force of the attack unveiling was enough to make winds that made Double D hold onto his hat. Haxorus then lunged after Zweilous, though he appeared to be more on the slow side.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Use Dragon Rush!" Zweilous jumped up and the tufts glowed light blue. He exerted more draconic energy that shaped into a massive dragon. Zweilous then soared down, and both attacks met with great force. A harsh explosion of light blue erupted when claw and dragon collided. Shockwave rampaged and everyone barely held on. Fortunately it didn't last very long, and Zweilous and Haxorus both skidded back from the large smoke cloud in between the two.

"(Now I'm really mad!)" Haxorus shouted.

"(The feeling is mutual!)" One Zweilous head stated.

"Use Work Up!" Eddy commanded. Zweilous then outlined himself in red aura to enhance is Attack and Special Attack again.

Kevin's fists clenched and he swiped his arm in an arc. "That's it, we're taking this by storm! Haxorus, Guillotine!" Haxorus's axe jaws thus glowed light blue, and the axe parts grew greatly in terms to size. Haxorus then used his tail and slammed it to the ground, giving him an aerial advantage.

"Whoazers!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Eddy! Their heads won't grow back if they're sliced!" Ed warned, despite not knowing Guillotine doesn't really do that.

Eddy looked determined as he swiped his arm once again. "Dodge that and use Dragon Rush!"

Zweilous crouched and then jumped as high as possible while scooting back a bit. He barely was able to get away from Haxorus when the axe jaw came vertically down. The ground in a large area cracked and quaked, and if it wasn't for Scary Face, it would've been the end. Zweilous roared down while still suspended in midair. He then had his tufts glowed light blue and he was encased in draconic energy yet again soared down after Haxorus,

As Haxorus looked up, Kevin gave the command. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Haxorus opened his mouth and multicolored energy surged inside. He looked up and fired a dragon-shaped beam at the incoming Dragon Rush. Both dragon-shaped attacks mad mouths opened wide as the distance closed quickly, and they chomped down in a vicious explosion in the atmosphere above, making smoke.

All seemed to be in Kevin's favor, as Zweilous was seemingly stopped. He smirked, but it immediately turned into disbelief when the Dragon Rush from Zweilous kept on going through the smoke. Haxorus's eyes widened and he was too slow to act from Scary Face. He was hit hard by Dragon Rush and was engulfed in an explosion that shook the ground once again.

When the dust settled once more, Kevin looked in disbelief again as Haxorus laid in a crater with him in the center, fainted as Zweilous stood on the edge, roaring up to the air.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Zweilous is the winner!" Double D called out.

"No way!" Kevin looked bewildered as he was bested by Zweilous again. Though in dismay, he returned his Haxorus, and pulled out another Poke Ball.

Nazz looked in awe. "Dude, Eddy's Zweilous overpowered Kevin's Haxorus?" She sounded so startled that it actually happened. "Work Up is such a good move! Wait a go, guys!"

Ed cheered for Eddy. "Yeah! Go, Eddy! Wooooh!"

Eddy snockered. "You hear that, Kev? I've got the advantage."

"That's what you think, but I ain't done yet!" Kevin then threw out another Poke Ball. "Alright Pangoro, give them what for!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and out came Kevin's Fighting and Dark-Type. Pangoro held his fists high as he roared out above. "(Bring it on, I can take you out in one hit!)"

"(Bets are overrated.)" One Zweilous head stated.

Kevin pointed ahead. "Alright, dorky, now we're getting serious. Pangoro, let 'em have it. Sky Uppercut!" Pangoro's fists thus clenched, and glowed light blue. Pangoro rushed forward and he drove an uppercut, but the Zweilous heads separated once again, leaving the uppercut to run up and leave a blue trail.

"Now use Body Slam!" Eddy shouted.

Zweilous used the close distance to his advantage and made a hurried pounce. He roared as he shoved with immense force, and Pangoro yelled in pain as the immense strength Zweilous had actually made him skid on his back and left a deep trail in the pavement. The dust flew, and Zweilous was seen snarling down as he stood atop of Pangoro, whom was badly injured from Zweilous's increased Attack.

Zweilous pressed down harder, making Pangoro grunt in pain. "(You should really keep bets to yourself!)"

"(They're not good for your health!)"

"(And neither are we!)" The two heads roared up once again, shaking the airspace for a long period of time. Pangoro grunted as he didn't have much strength to overcome Zweilous's Attack power. He did, however, feel hurt by how true his words were to betting.

"(You're gonna pay!)" Pangoro growled.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Body Slam one more time!" Zweilous thus crouched while still on Pangoro, and brought his front legs up.

As Zweilous's front legs were up, ready to stomp down, Kevin's quick thinking won. He clenched his fist tight. "Hammer Arm, now!"

Pangoro reacted just in time. He clenched a fist while still down and his whole arm glowed a bright white. With Zweilous about to bring his front legs down, Pangoro sat up and punched swift and quick into Zweilous's abdomen, his weak point. The impact of Hammer Arm made both mouths gawk, but a huge ripple of air bellowed. The impact's bone-crushing force made all of the kids present cringe at the attack. Zweilous shot back and roared in agonizing pain from Hammer Arm.

"Zweilous-!" Eddy winced as Zweilous made his mark and crashed several feet in front of Eddy, making the ground shake and dust blow. Eddy uncovered, and everyone looked in shock and slight pity as the dust settled, showing Zweilous on his back and in a crater, fainted.

"Zweilous is unable to battle, Pangoro is the winner!" Double D announced.

"Oh boy! Plank says that guy had a nice run!" Jonny exclaimed.

"That Zweilous was good." Nazz admitted, watching Eddy recalled Zweilous back into his Ultra Ball. "Eddy's gotten a whole lot stronger."

Rolf opened his mouth and chomped on a big piece of sausage. He gazed forward at the bruised Pangoro. "This is true. Such a formidable strategy one would make up for bucket-head Ed-boy."

Eddy plucked out a Poke Ball and snickered. "Now it's my turn, go Dunsparce!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Dunsparce appeared out on the battlefield. His tiny wings flapped and his conical tail wagged. "(Alright, let's go.)" He said mildly.

"A Normal-Type against a Fighting-Type? Looks risky to me." Nazz worried.

Ed turned towards her. "Nah, that's Eddy!" He turned ahead and paid attention to the battle.

Kevin extended his arm out. "Pangoro, use Hammer Arm!" Kevin shouted. Pangoro thus clenched his fists again and the arms glowed bright white. He ran on ahead towards Dunsparce, but his pacing was slower since his Speed decreased from the last Hammer Arm used, which gave Eddy the advantage.

"How's about trying out this move, Kev?" Eddy swiped his arm in an arc. "Dunsparce, Thunderbolt!" Dunsparce began to static, and he let out a cry as he fired a blistering bolt that went zapping after Pangoro. The Electric-Type attack met its mark, and Pangoro screamed as he felt pain flow through all of his body.

"Pangoro?" Kevin took a step back. "No way, that Body Slam did more than I thought!"

The lightning stopped invading Pangoro and the panda groaned as he leaned back and forth, but unfortunately ended up falling backwards. _'(All bets…are off.)'_ He fell with a huge thud, and groaned with his mouth open.

"Pangoro is unable to battle, Dunsparce is the winner!" Double D called out.

Kevin accepted the loss of that round, but didn't seem too pleased. "You did good, Pangoro." He returned the defeated Fighting and Dark-Type and reached into his pockets to pull out another Poke Ball. "Alright then, Victreebel, get out here!"

His Victreebel appeared out in front, and he looked as nasty as ever. "(Learn to bow before me when this is over.)"

"(I won't bow to anyone. I'll never back down so easily.)" Dunsparce explained, showing no fear compared to the beginning of the journey.

"So, Kevin-boy is using his flytrap that seems to have eaten too much manure." Rolf stated. "Ed-boy may have the fight neck and neck."

Eddy pointed forward. "Dunsparce, Glare!" Dunsparce's closed eyes glowed a red color, and Victreebel was starting to twitch as he found himself with yellow static, showing that he was paralyzed.

"Use Leaf Storm!" Kevin commanded. A green aura surrounded Victreebel as he raised his leaves. A barrage of leaves swirled all around him and created a tempest of green encasing him. Victreebel aimed at Dunsparce and the spiraling leaves went at him.

Dunsparce remained patient, despite the Leaf Storm's heavy pressure quickly reaching out to him. Still, he knew what had to be done.

"Dig!" Eddy shouted. Dunsparce thus tunneled backwards into the pavement, and his quick burrowing made a tunnel fast enough to evade the Leaf Storm that made the land shudder a little. Since its target never hit, Leaf Storm dispersed quickly, and Victreebel looked down at the ravaged ground to find his hiding foe.

Victreebel turned left and light, his agitation growing. The static on his body grew and he winced at the paralysis. While distracted, a burst happened behind, and Victreebel's eyes widened. He was gonna turn, but it was too late as Dunsparce's tail slammed into his back, causing the Flycatcher Pokémon to fall forward with a thud, making dust fly forward.

"Dig for glory!" Ed cheered.

Rolf clapped. "Bravo!"

"(Quite the entertainment.)" Miltank admitted.

Victreebel got back up, showing levels of irritation as he turned towards Dunsparce. "(You brat!)" He scowled.

Eddy pointed forward. "Dunsparce, use Drill Run!" Dunsparce flapped his small wings and took flight. Then he went in tail first and spun like a high speed drill into Victreebel. The closer he got, the more of a chance Kevin got as the gap was closing. He then struck.

"Use Knock Off!" Kevin shouted.

Victreebel's leaves were coated in black static, and he raised a leaf when Dunsparce was close enough. "(I'll make you bow, fool!)" He slammed with perfect timing, right onto Dunsparce's abdomen. The impact made Dunsparce screech in pain and slam into the ground, causing him to end up in a small crater.

"Dunsparce!" Eddy called out, seeing Dunsparce grunt in the small crater. "Come on!"

"Too bad!" Kevin swiped his arm and clenched his fist. "Now use Leaf Blade!" Victreebel raised a leaf and it glowed a bright green before sharpening and elongating. He raised it overhead, ready to strike Dunsparce down.

"Escape with Dig!" Eddy shouted.

"(I'm down for that!)" Dunsparce, while still on his back, put his tail to the ground and began tunneling faster than the Leaf Blade brought down. The Dig managed to get Dunsparce away in the nick of time, as the spot where he was got hit by Leaf Blade.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't! Victreebel, flush it out with Venoshock!"

Victreebel's leaf top opened up and he spit out a pressurized purple liquid that shot through the hole. Eddy's eyes widened for a moment, but grew more worried when Dunsparce escaped by jumping back up to the surface through the use of the other holes made from previous Dig from him and Durant. Purple liquid rose up like geysers, and Dunsparce flapped to escape the range. While he was off a distance, that didn't guarantee his safety.

Kevin evilly grinned. "Now we got you, dork." He pointed at Dunsparce. "Leaf Storm!"

Victreebel repeated the motions from before and a green energy outlined him. A barrage of leaves thus formed all around and swirled him. With a harsh cry, Victreebel sent the spiraling Leaf Storm with great force at the midair Dunsparce. Eddy's eyes widened when Leaf Storm swallowed up the Land Snake Pokémon and watched Dunsparce scream as he was spinning all around as the swirling tempest snaked its way into the sky, spitting Dunsparce out from the top.

Everyone's eyes were wide open and their mouths hung open as they watched a spinning Dunsparce hit the ground with a painful thud on his back. A closer look from Double D showed Dunsparce in a daze and fainted.

"Dunsparce is unable to battle, Victreebel is the winner!" He declared.

Kevin smirked. "Sweet."

"(Told you that you'd bow before me.)" Victreebel warned as his body glowed a thick blue aura, his Special Attack decreasing.

Nazz looked uneasy. "Dude, that was scary."

"Man, did Dunsparce go down hard!" Jonny exclaimed, though he sounded more enthusiastic than scared.

"The brave shall be avenged, yet!" Ed declared. "Avenge the fallen!"

Everything was intervened for the spectators when Victory Road spitted out the last two contenders for their chance at Champion; Jimmy and Sarah looked pooped, but they never had the chance to say because they suddenly saw Eddy and Kevin battling.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sarah asked.

Ed gasped, but looked happy. "Baby sister!"

"Ed? Nazz? Rolf?" She raised a brow. "Again with the milk thing?" Realizing she was digressing, she shook her head and approached the group. "What's happening?"

"Are Eddy and Kevin having a battle?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yes feeble-minded creatures, now silence, as Rolf does not wish to miss what the Ed-boy brings out next!" Rolf scolded, holding his mug with anticipation.

Sarah and Jimmy both looked at each other and shrugged. Questions could be for later; right now, there was a battle happening, and they'd wanted to see some crazy battling. They decided to sit down and remain silent with anticipation along with everyone else as Eddy recalled his Dunsparce and pulled out another Poke Ball.

Eddy brought his arm back. "Okay Kev, let's see how you like this! Go, Drapion!" Eddy tossed the Poke Ball, and out popped and arose Drapion. He raised his upper body with a grunt and snipped his claws, earning awe from the cul-de-sac kids present.

Kevin, however, didn't seem too worried. "You think another Poison-Type will even things out? You'll be sorry!" He pointed forward. "Victreebel, Leaf Storm!"

Victreebel was enveloped in a green outline and a barrage of green leaves spun around him violently. The huge turbulence was then stretched out and snaked its way after Drapion.

As it ventured ahead, Drapion didn't seem all that worried, but he maintained a high guard. His eyes narrowed as the gap between them shortened. "(Try me, sucker.)"

Eddy held up a fist. "Cross Poison! Let 'em have it!" Drapion crossed his arms, and a poisonous purple X materialized in front of his arms. He crossed his arms once again, and the X was shot ahead at the Leaf Storm. The two attacks met in the middle, making air bellow out. The cul-de-sac kids on the sidelines looked with great anticipation as the two attacks seemed even, but as seconds passed, Drapion's Cross Poison won over, and plowed through Leaf Storm and engulfed Victreebel in an explosion of purple, making the Flycatcher Pokémon yelp.

Kevin looked startled. "No way! Leaf Storm should've overpowered that attack!" He watched the dust settle, and saw how Victreebel seem tired. _'I've gotta get close since Leaf Storm won't do any good.'_ He swiped his arm. "Leaf Blade!" Victreebel closed the distance with a lunge as his leaves glowed a bright green and elongated into sharp blades.

Eddy smirked, as did Drapion. Both knew this one was theirs. "Drapion, catch it!"

"(You've read my mind!)" Drapion snipped his pincers again and reached out, catching Victreebel's two leaves without much of a fuss. The sudden capture made Kevin's eyes widen, and he was left in disbelief that Drapion's sturdy hold left him with no damage.

"No way!" Kevin then caught onto something, making him relieved a little. "Forget your glasses, dorky? Now you're suspended as well!"

"Oh, are we?" Eddy's sarcastic inquiry was responded to by Drapion's tail pincer raised high and snipped, making Kevin regret what he had just said.

"Oh man!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Use Poison Jab, now!" Eddy commanded. The tail end and the pincers glowed a poisonous purple. Drapion lowered his head as his tail stretched overhead forward, stabbing Victreebel right in the abdomen and making the recipient's world go hazy. Drapion let go and Victreebel screamed as he shot back and crashed in front of Kevin, making dust fly in a small area. Kevin grunted in annoyance as he saw the dust settle down, and Victreebel fainted.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, Drapion is the winner!" Double D announced.

"Wowzers! Drapion had that in the bag!" Jonny exclaimed. He turned towards Plank and smiled. "You sure got that right, buddy!"

"Drapion's a monster in close-range. Kevin didn't have a chance." Nazz noted.

Ed looked satisfied. "Go Eddy and Ogre Scorpion King Drapion!"

Kevin recalled his Victreebel and then pulled out a Dusk Ball. He enlarged it, and then snickered. "Alright, now you've done it, dork! I'm winning this thing, and you're gonna watch me take that title!" He brought his arm back. "Time for the secret weapon!"

Eddy raised a brow. "Secret weapon?"

"Go, Tyranitar!" Kevin threw his Poke Ball, and out came Kevin's almighty Tyranitar. The force of him coming out actually made the ground crack just a little. Tyranitar opened her mouth and let loose a hazardous roar that bellowed the atmosphere, causing everyone to cover their ears as Jimmy and Jonny fell over from the ripples.

Tyranitar ceased and growled at Drapion. "(I shall trample over you and claim victory.)" A small dust storm then began stirring from her body, and the sandstorm swirled around the battlefield, making it a little hard for the kids outside the sandstorm field to see what was going on, but still a little visible.

"Tyranitar…has Sand Stream?" Double D questioned.

Ed stood up. "Kevin has a monster intended on destroying all life and bridges, leaving many trapped on islands for it to consume!"

"Oh brother." Sarah sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Eddy looked ready. "If you think that's gonna keep us down, you're mistaken! Drapion can handle anything close to him!"

"Oh, really?" Kevin asked, smirking. "Even if it's…this?" Kevin held up his Mega Ring, and Eddy stopped being so taunting. Immediately a bad omen loomed as he caught onto the implication.

Kevin had realized awhile back he had found a Mega Stone as he was climbing the rock wall in the Cyllage Gym. It wasn't until he was deep within Victory Road that he put the pieces together and it reacted to Tyranitar. It was a Tyranitarite.

"Alright, time to claim victory!" Kevin tapped the Key Stone embedded inside the Mega Ring as he remembered from when Lysandre told him. The Mega Ring gave off a radiant rainbow glow before light waves emerged and flailed in the air. "Tyranitar, Mega Evolve!"

Tyranitar gave off light waves of her own, and the light waves flailed around until they began to connect and bright trails reached Tyranitar, like any Mega Evolution beholds. Everyone saw the great light of Mega Evolution, even through the sandstorm, and watched Tyranitar's features change, including jutted horns from the sides, a great tail reshape, and a great horn appearing on her head.

"(Something tells me that this won't end well.)" Drapion contemplated as the Mega Evolution light exploded, causing a powerful shockwave and roar to bellow throughout the entire area. Drapion skidded back and him and his trainer, including everyone else gaped their mouths.

Kevin's arms were crossed as he scoffed. "So, ready for Mega Tyranitar?"

Everyone looked baffled as Mega Tyranitar roared out, making shockwaves through the sandstorm she made. She had more gaps in her armor than normal, with four new triangular holes along the sides of her neck and one on the throat. The four on her chest were larger with the top two containing red ovals. While the spikes along the back of her neck grew shorter, the ones on her head elongated to form prominent ridges along the brows. The center spike on her head became a long, upright horn. Her chest plate expanded, curving over her shoulders and along her back to form three long, irregular spikes on each side. The scales on Mega Tyranitar's belly became red instead of blue. She gained two sharp spikes on her knees, as well as more prominent leg joints. Her tail lengthened, with the three spikes surrounding the tip growing upward and out.

"Check it out." Eddy muttered.

"Cool." Ed said under his breath, completely lost in Mega Tyranitar's vicious-looking form.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Nazz said, holding her much tight.

"I'm scared too." Sarah said, finding Mega Tyranitar devastating.

Eddy realized that they were still battling and shook off his awe. He focused his attention again and looked ahead in readiness. "Bah, we'll get through it! Don't back down! Drapion, Cross Poison!"

Drapion crossed his arm and a purple X of poison was made. "(Nice call! I'm not going anywhere near her!)" He crossed his arms and the purple X went shooting through the sandstorm after Mega Tyranitar.

Kevin smirked. "Use Dark Pulse!" Mega Tyranitar opened her mouth and then let loose a blistering beam of black rings that gave great pressure. The two attacks met in the middle, but only briefly before Dark Pulse completely blasted through Cross Poison. Drapion's eyes widened in horror and covered up in a hurry before he was hit, and he was engulfed in a dark explosion.

The explosion settled, and Drapion skidded back with more than a few bruises all over. He grunted in pain, yet insult to injury occurred when the sandstorm buffeted him some more.

"The show is on the other foot now! Stone Edge, go!"

Tyranitar let loose another hazardous roar for all to hear. She stomped her foot into the ground, which made a harsh yet brief tremor. Drapion looked down, but he was rendered helpless when the stones underneath shot up and stabbed Drapion. Drapion gawked and screamed in violent pain as he found himself being hurled up into the air from the now retreating Stone Edge.

Eddy looked shocked. "Drapion!" He cringed as Drapion slammed into the ground as the sandstorm raged. Everyone could see how Drapion was clearly unconscious.

"Drapion is unable to battle, Mega Tyranitar is the winner!" Double D declared.

Rolf looked startled. "This Mega Tyranitar Kevin has, it is most worthy for reshaping the area if provoked, yes?"

"How did Kevin get so strong?" Nazz wondered. "They're both down to two Pokémon each now."

Eddy returned his Drapion, and looked at Kevin through the now thinning sandstorm, meaning it was gonna wear off. "Okay, if that's how you wanna play it, I can fight fire with fire!" He pulled out a Poke Ball, and then threw it. "Alright Lucario, kick him to the curb!"

The Aura Pokémon popped out, and he stood up and had paws clenched as he looked psyched at Mega Tyranitar. "(This is going to be a blast. A tough opponent means a great challenge for us!)"

"(You're a fool. I always win.)" Mega Tyranitar taunted.

Lucario smirked. "(Is that so?)" He looked over his shoulder and called out to Eddy. "(Let's show them they're wrong!)"

Eddy clenched his left fist and held up his Mega Ring. He smirked and tapped his Key Stone inside. The light waves and rainbow energy glinted and the waves flailed about. "I think it's time we show Kevin what we can do! Lucario…" He held up the Mega Ring high. "Mega Evolve!"

"Oh boy!" Ed cheered, bouncing up and down. "Mega Battle!"

The light waves connected, and Lucario followed what Mega Tyranitar did. His body underwent a serious change, and thus the light exploded, and the shockwaves made Mega Tyranitar heighten her guard as Lucario unveiled himself as Mega Lucario.

"Ohhh." Jimmy and Jonny awed.

"So you can Mega Evolve too, huh? Count yourself lucky!" Kevin pointed at Eddy and Mega Lucario alike. "We're gonna show just how much power we got compared to you! Go, Mega Tyranitar! Dark Pulse!"

Mega Tyranitar roared out at Mega Lucario, and she fired a beam of dark rings that shot with extreme force. Without command, but instinct, Mega Lucario shifted his body and dodged. The area behind him exploded violently, and everyone covered up as the blast wave made them cover their eyes.

Eddy, despite not seeing, still made his own command. "Mega Lucario, use Low Sweep!" Mega Lucario thus rushed on in after Mega Tyranitar, and he was fast.

"Stone Edge!" Kevin shouted.

Mega Tyranitar stomped in the ground, and underneath jutted a great mass of sharp stones. Mega Lucario felt the energy beneath and jumped out, successfully dodging the Stone Edge in time. Mega Lucario vertically flipped and landed in a crouched position in front of Mega Tyranitar. He swung his leg around, and the leg's super effective impact made Mega Tyranitar scream in pain as she skidded to the side, soon falling over with a thud. Dust flew, but everyone could see the blue aura that meant her Speed went down.

"That was very effective." Jimmy noted with shock. "If it were anything stronger, I think Mega Lucario would've won!"

"HA!" Eddy crossed his arms as the sandstorm in front subsided, giving way to a clear battlefield, exclude the dust cloud Mega Tyranitar was in. "What are you gonna do now?"

Kevin clenched his fist tighter. "Use Crunch!"

Mega Tyranitar lunged out of the dust cloud and her shadow towered over Mega Lucario. Her fangs glowed and elongated. With no mercy, she snapped her jaws down on Mega Lucario's arm, making him holler in pain. Mega Tyranitar thus lifted her head, hauling up Mega Lucario and swung her head, making Mega Lucario fling into the air uncontrollably.

"Now, Dark Pulse!" Kevin commanded. Mega Tyranitar opened her mouth once more and the jumbled mess of dark rings was present. She roared out, and the attack beamed ahead and swallowed up Mega Lucario in a powerful explosion of darkness. Mega Lucario fell back to the ground in a tumble, but managed to get his feet under him and skidded back several more feet and wince.

"(I told you, now to finish you off!)" Mega Tyranitar shouted.

"(You'd wish!)" Mega Lucario shouted.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Use Aura Sphere!"

Kevin followed the same motion. "Use Earthquake!"

Mega Lucario conjured up a sphere of aura, and he gathered up all of his might as he threw it with great force. Mega Tyranitar stomped on the ground with her right foot. An insidious vibration ran through the ground as tremors went off, shaking up everything as everyone on the sidelines barely held themselves up as the ground cracked and shattered, soon reaching Lucario, just as Aura Sphere had reached Mega Tyranitar, exploding in light blue, while Mega Lucario felt the shockwaves running through the ground send him flying into the air.

It took a full minute for everything to settle down as a great area of dust and leveled terrain settled in. The cul-de-sac kids all coughed as dust blew pass them, and eventually they saw the results, with both Eddy and Kevin coughing and wheezing from the attacks. The ground was completely level from Earthquake, surprisingly, and laying on their backs were Tyranitar and Lucario, both reverted and fainted.

"Both Mega Tyranitar and Mega Lucario are unable to battle!" Double D announced.

Eddy returned Lucario with a smile of praise, while Kevin just frowned and recalled his Tyranitar. Both then pulled out their last Poke Balls, and serious looks came across their faces.

Kevin held up his Poke Ball. "Ready?"

Eddy returned the gesture and look. "As I'll ever be."

"The final round is starting!" Sarah shouted.

Rolf finished chugging down his milk with excitement. He then raised the mug high. "In honor of your ancestors, do not show mercy!" He bellowed, with Wilfred squealing out to them as well.

Ed had a huge smile on his face. "No mercy, Eddy!"

Kevin threw his Poke Ball. "Chesnaught, let's go!"

"Greninja, let's kick him into next week!" Eddy threw his Poke Ball as well.

Both Poke Balls opened up, and out came their individual Starters. Both Pokémon were seen standing straight up, with Chesnaught flexing and snickering while Greninja remained calm and looking at Chesnaught.

"(If it ain't the walking shell with a hollow head.)" Greninja noted in a taunt. "(Looks like we're gonna settle it officially.)"

Chesnaught cracked his claws. "(Don't worry, this'll be over when you lose.)"

Eddy looked more than satisfied as his heart raced. _'This is it. Time to show o' Kev ain't the stud he think he is.' _He swiped his arm. "Use Scald!" Greninja spread his feet apart and exhaled a boiling stream of water at Chesnaught.

"Dodge that!" Kevin shouted. As told, Chesnaught pivoted and jumped to his right, dodging Scald as it made the pavement steam from the impact. When Chesnaught landed and looked back at Greninja, Kevin called for another attack. "Seed Bomb!" Chesnaught spread his feet apart and unleashed a barrage of golden seeds with a green glow at Greninja.

Greninja began running and shifted to dodge Seed Bomb. He zigged right and then left in the blink of an eye, avoiding Seed Bomb with no trouble.

"That's faster than expected! Bravo!" Rolf declared.

Greninja ended up in front of Chesnaught, catching Chesnaught off guard. "Hydro Pump!" Greninja made a mirror of water, and he let out a battlecry as he fired a great swell of pressurized water, hitting Chesnaught right in his abdomen and making him grunt loudly as he skidded back. The attack soon stopped, but Chesnaught remained standing.

Kevin pointed ahead. "Get back in there! Hammer Arm, go!"

Chesnaught's arms glowed a bright white, and he ran ahead after Greninja. He slugged forward, but Greninja flipped over his head, and he landed behind. That didn't stop Chesnaught as he turned around and swung his other arm. Before he could make a clean hit, Greninja jumped up and dodged that too.

In midair, Greninja turned to look down at Chesnaught. "(Nice try!)"

"Use Hydro Pump!" Eddy shouted. Greninja then made another large mirror of water and fired a great blast of pressurized water.

"Seed Bomb!" Kevin countered. Chesnaught thus spitted out a barrage of glowing seeds from his mouth, using it to collide with Hydro Pump. Though Seed Bomb was super effective, Hydro Pump and Greninja's Special Attack was a factor. In short, when they met, the two attacks cancelled out, and a misty explosion erupted in the middle, with water sprinkling everywhere down below.

As Greninja fell, Eddy used this to his advantage. "Extrasensory, now!"

Greninja's eyes glowed a golden-rainbow color, and he let out yet another cry as he fired a rainbow-golden beam that expanded out, and Chesnaught's eyes widened as the beam expanded out like a shockwave and sent him flying back, hitting the ground hard.

Greninja landed on the ground, opposite of Eddy. He looked as the super effective move didn't seem enough as Chesnaught was barely getting up and had a few scratches. "(You're stubborn.)"

"(The feeling's mutual, but I won't lose!)" Chesnaught let out a massive cry upwards, and his body emanated a green aura that shined with brilliance. Eddy and everyone's eyes widened as Chesnaught's Overgrow had activated, they felt a great deal of power.

"You're not winning here, I'm calling the Champion, and you all won't!" Kevin shouted.

"Dream on, pal! So what if you don't win? So what?" Eddy clenched his fists again. "Greninja, ready?!"

Greninja took a big jump overhead and flipped. He landed in front of Eddy and faced Kevin. "(Yup! Let's show them our bond!)"

Eddy pointed at Chesnaught. "Use Hydro Cannon!" Greninja remained still as he began to store energy in front of his hands. He made a great sphere of light blue water, and Rolf and everyone could feel the great pressure already from the distance. "Now!"

"(HRAH!)" Greninja threw the sphere with his might, and the actual force made any loose gravel and debris beneath shatter ad fly in random directions.

Kevin grunted as he swiped his arm. "Wood Hammer!"

"(Victory is ours!)" Chesnaught's right arm was coated in light green aura, which actually shaped into a tree stump. Said stump was actually twice as huge as it was originally, and Chesnaught screamed out as he swung his arm around, and struck Hydro Cannon. The impact was like a bat to a baseball, because when he shot it, the Hydro Cannon was hit outwards far to the overhead grotto of Victory Road behind, and exploded in a great blue flash so that everyone could see.

"Whoa!" Sarah shouted. "Overgrow actually boosted that Wood Hammer?!"

"Oh no, I think the tide's in Kev's favor." Nazz pointed out.

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed shouted in support.

Eddy clenched his fists. "No matter! So Water-Type moves aren't good anymore! Greninja, get moving and find an opening to use Extrasensory!"

"(Let's go, Chesnaught! It's time we finish this!)" Greninja lunged after Chesnaught, and began to spur left, and then right, and dust blew where his feet touched. Greninja let out a battlecry as Chesnaught was barely keeping track, and his legs moved faster than before. Greninja sped in a blinding manner, moving so fast that he was almost invisible.

Chesnaught looked around as dust clouds spouted everywhere, and he didn't see Greninja anywhere. His fists clenched tightly.

"Hammer Arm!" Kevin demanded.

Chesnaught raised his right arm high, and glowed a bright white. "(Victory is MINE!)" He slammed his arm down onto the ground, and then the ground beneath gave in, making a crater. Said crater expanded out, cracking the ground some more. Greninja found himself slowing to a stop as rock flew everywhere, and his eyes widened when the ground suddenly shattered, and large rock toppled over another, leaving him suspended in the air in no time at all.

"(What?! Oh no!)" Greninja hollered.

Eddy's eyes widened. "You've gotta be kidding us!"

Everyone looked up in shock. Rolf dropped his mug as the milk splattered all over, leaving Wilfred to sniff and lick it all. "Ed-boy is in trouble!"

"Oh man, this is gonna be good!" Jonny hoped.

Kevin punched forward. "End this! Now! Wood Hammer!"

Chesnaught's fist clenched light green aura from his Overgrow Ability encased his arm, and so the large stump was raised and brought back as Chesnaught used his legs and tail to jump. He jumped up at the suspended Greninja, and ended up higher. With a harsh cry, he brought Wood Hammer down, and Eddy and everyone watched in horror as Greninja was hit with the full blunt.

A green explosion rattled the atmosphere and smoke took up the sky. Eddy gawked as Greninja was struck, and he saw Greninja fall down.

'_(Sorry, Eddy.)'_ Greninja thudded against the ground, landing on his back and fell unconscious. Everyone's mouths hung open as they actually saw Eddy's Greninja lose, and Chesnaught landed on the ground, hitting on his knees as red static engulfed him. He panted, and his vision was blurry, but he was still conscious.

Double D snapped out of his shock and brought an arm up for Kevin's side. "Greninja is unable to battle, Chesnaught is the winner; therefore, the victory goes to Kevin!"

Eddy just stared out. "You've gotta be kidding me." He snapped out his initial shock when he realized what happened. "Greninja!" Eddy hurried over and looked down at his unconscious Greninja. "Hey, talk to me!"

Greninja's eyes opened weakly and he turned his head towards Eddy, unable to move anything else. "(That stunk.)"

Chesnaught got to his feet and pointed with a smirk. "(I told you, loser! I am stronger!)"

Greninja's eyes narrowed. "(You won by power…you're not gonna win against the Champion like that…so you're the real sore loser.)" With that, Greninja fell back into unconsciousness.

Kevin returned Chesnaught and scoffed a laugh at Eddy. "Told ya, dorky!" He stood in front of Eddy as the leader of the Eds looked up at Kevin with a despondent glare. "I'm having the last laugh first!"

Eddy looked agitated, and as much as he would love to insult Kevin, he was now above that. He lost fair and square, and that was that. Eddy wouldn't lie if he said he hated Kevin's guts and wanted to beat him, but it happened, and as he matured, and trained against Ed and Double D, he knew accepting a defeat was a way of growing. He's lost against Double D and Ed before, so he was prepared to take this as well as he knew how.

He returned Greninja and dusted himself off. He, reluctantly, relinquished some prize money to Kevin. "Okay, fine." He said in spite. "You won fair and square, you happy now?"

Kevin turned away. "Yeah, a little. I'll feel better now that I got my revenge." He looked back at Eddy with a taunting smirk. "Now that you're out of the way, I get to claim what I came here to do; get that Champion title, and show you dorks and everyone else up!"

With that, he went back inside the Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon, leaving everyone else outside.

Double D went over to Eddy, with Ed included. "Eddy, that was a great battle you put up. Still, I'm very proud of you overcoming your bitter frustration."

Ed hugged Eddy, making the recipient lose oxygen. "You did good!"

Eddy was freed and took a moment to catch his breath and cough. When he did, he looked up at Double D and waved him away. "Bah, he wasn't worth it in the end." He looked back at the building doors. "Still, I hope he loses."

Eddy suddenly felt a great pain as he felt his butt getting kicked. He felt it again. And then again. He found himself getting kicked repeatedly and turned back to find Rolf. "What the-?!"

"Rolf honor's the Ed-boy's efforts against superior Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!"

"Just get off!" Eddy groaned as he scooted away and looked annoyed, feeling down that he doesn't think the praise is worth it. Nazz came up behind him.

"Dude, that was still very close." She admitted. "Still, Kevin was good."

Sarah didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Big deal, Kevin still won."

Jimmy pointed out ahead. "Sarah look, Kevin!" With that notion, they all turned around to find Kevin walking out of the Pokémon Center with a cool look. He seemed content, yet still determined.

"Alright, now that I got my Houndoom and Floatzel with me, I'm taking that glory. Champion, leave the seat for me." Kevin walked pass an agitated Eddy as he made way, and before Sarah or Rolf or anyone could give Kevin his praise, he walked onwards, off the steps and towards the Poke Ball-shaped pond.

Nazz crossed her arms. "Dude, Kevin's so focused on winning he's become a real jerk."

Ed frowned. "Boy I wouldn't wanna be in his socks, Double D."

Double D and the others turned ahead as they saw Kevin walk through the pond trail and the huge doorway opened up. He had a vicious smirk as he went inside. The others looked determined ahead. "Neither would I, Ed. Neither would I."

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Zweilous (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Me First, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 60

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 63

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Calm Mind

-Aromatisse (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female) -PC-

Lv: 51

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 59

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Gurdurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 59

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Focus Punch, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Headbutt

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 60

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 61

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**Despite how it concluded, how was Eddy and Kevin's full battle? I know you guys might hate how it ended, but trust me, it'll all work out in the end. Remember karma? Any specific battles you liked, like Zweilous, or Dunsparce against those they fought?**

**Anyways, a lot of Mega Evolution this chapter, with Mega Garchomp and Mega Tyranitar. Kevin got the Tyranitarite back in chapter 16, remember?**

**Also, thanks to wikia user M3 for helping the edits to the EDventures in Kalos Wikia! Much appreciated!**

**Next few chapters will just be training and the few scenes of the other cul-de-sac kids having their luck against the Pokémon League!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoy the battles and how Eddy has grown!**

* * *

**Next Time: Efforts &amp; Heart**


	59. Efforts & Heart

Chapter 59 – Efforts &amp; Heart

**As I expected, you all hated the results of the battle, but remember what I said; karma always comes to get ya! These next few chapters, roughly 4 or so, will detail the kids and their chances with the Pokémon League.**

**To Recap:**

The Eds were about to head into the Pokémon League before they were intervened by Kevin as he had finally caught up. Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny all catch up as well, and then Eddy and Kevin have a full battle. Meanwhile, Sarah finds the Garchompite and Garchomp Mega Evolves. As for Eddy, he ends up losing to Kevin, and the jock heads in towards the Pokémon League.

* * *

**Chapter 59 – Efforts &amp; Heart**

Eddy sat on the lowest stair as he looked back at Victory Road. "This stinks. If we only moved faster, then we'd be getting our shot." He sprung up, dusting himself off as the rest of the cul-de-sac kids loafed around like he was.

"What are you doing, Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy pulled an Ultra Ball out of his pocket. "Since I lost to that bazooka-chin, I might as well use this to my advantage and get cracking on those levels."

Rolf's eyes widened as Wilfred laid down right beside him. "Quick-footed Ed-boy speaks the truth! We cannot be prancifooting about like an aimless flock of simple-minded creatures!" He got out an Ultra Ball. "We must not make haste as Kevin now has the disadvantage! Gurdurr, present yourself!"

Gurdurr appeared out in front of Rolf. Having been brought out of the son of a shepherd's PC. He slammed his girder right by his side, a smirk across his face. "(Alright, your call. Who wants to train?)"

Nazz looked excited as she got up. "Yeah, what are we doing sitting on our butts?" She pulled out an Ultra Ball of her own. "Alright Druddigon, let's get to work!"

Druddigon came out, and he raised his head and roared. He hunched over and faced Gurdurr. "(Let's get to it!)" He then charged ahead after Gurdurr, whom charged ahead with his weapon.

As the two trainer and Pokémon clashed to train, Jonny turned towards Jimmy. "Hey. Jimmy!"

"Hm?" Jimmy replied.

"How about we have a battle!" Jonny asked with vigor. He held up a Poke Ball. "Come on!"

Jimmy held up his own Poke Ball, looking a little excited. "Okay Jonny, let's boogie." Jimmy threw his Poke Ball. "Jumpluff, go!"

Jumpluff appeared out of his Poke Ball and floated in the air. "(Shall we engage?)" He asked quietly.

"Come on, Simipour!" Jonny shouted.

Out came his Simipour on the ground, and she looked ready. "(Okay y'all! Let's saddle up for a showdown!)"

"What are we waiting for?" Jonny pointed ahead. "Ready, Plank, Simipour? Let's use Scald!" With no reluctance, Simipour opened her mouth and fired a blast of steaming water.

Jimmy swiped his arm. "Dodge!" Jumpluff did as told and escalated to evade the boiling hot attack. "Now use Bullet Seed!" His Jumpluff then fired a multitude of seeds from his mouth and aimed them down at Simipour. The ape-like creature used her instincts and jumped, evading the bombarding seeds and flipping in the air until she came to a landing.

"Use Acrobatics!" Jonny commanded.

Simipour began to zoom in with zigzags at astonishing speeds after Jumpluff. "(Y'all is gonna feel this!)"

"Use Acrobatics too, Jumpluff!" Jimmy shouted.

Jumpluff zoomed down after Simipour, making zigzags as he got closer. "(Try me!)" His attack met Simipour's in the middle, making white statics as they seemed even.

As the two parties were training, and Sarah went inside yawning out of exhaustion, the Eds all looked confused. Eddy was stumped in particular. "So now what?"

"Stop sitting around like a couple of dead logs!"

The sudden exclamation caught the Eds by sheer surprise. While everyone was so raptured by their training, this left the Eds themselves to be faced with sudden figures that came from their left. Facing the shrubs, the Eds watched them rustle, and appearing out of them were three figures that made them stiff, people that always made them very uncomfortable: The Kankers.

Lee smirked as she put a hand to her hip. "Well what do you know? They huff and they puff but they end up falling down." This statement was followed by a group laugh by her sisters.

"Kankers?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Oh my, what are they doing here?!" Double D shouted.

"This won't be good for our health." Ed said, shaking his head with immense worry.

The Kankers all walked up rather casually to the Eds, smirks across their faces. Unlike the last several times, this time they didn't have their Team Flare cloaks, which threw them off. They still had to consider the worst case scenario though as they all had their Poke Balls out, or in Eddy's case his Ultra Ball.

"Oh relax buttercup." Lee said. "We're not here to turn you into mush."

Marie waves them off. "Meh you're just overreacting."

Double D's eyes narrowed. "Strange, but if that's the case, then what is your purpose here?"

"To bug you." Lee joked, but then a frown came across her face. "Seriously though, what a deadbeat that guy's gonna be!" She pointed at Eddy. "I still can't believe my man was taken down!"

May got in front, keeping her sister restrained. "Lee, it's over, get a grip!"

"Wait a minute…" Eddy began to piece it together, and then shock came across his face. "You mean you were watching us for that long?!"

Lee calmed down and put her hands to her hip again. "Don't act so surprised. Like we'd miss out on something like that. Besides, we'll do you a favor."

"Favor?" Ed asked.

May snorted. "Now that Team Flare is no more, we didn't really have much to do."

Lee crossed her arms. "So we got our levels up as well." She began walking forwards, with her sisters following. "And since we owe you from helping us save the world and all." She stopped and smirked down at Eddy, pointing at his forehead. "We're gonna whip you guys into shape."

Eddy backed away and tried swatting as he backed up to his pals. He whispered up to Double D. "You really think this is such a good idea?"

"Well, diplomacy is a rather subtle start." Double D pointed out. "And since we all did get along during that one time against Xerneas and Yveltal, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help us."

"Training it is!" Ed spatted out.

Marie smirked. "Alright, muffin, let's get you into shape!"

Eddy groaned ahead, pointing at Lee. "Just don't do anything to make us regret this!"

Lee crossed her fingers in front, grinning. "A deal is a deal, dreamboat. Now, let's go!" Lee threw her Poke Ball, bringing out her Weavile. May and Marie followed behind, both bringing out their Reuniclus and Poliwrath respectively.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Eddy threw his Ultra Ball, bringing out his Zweilous. Ed and Double D then brought out their Tyrantrum and Noctowl respectively, facing the Kankers as they laughed, which still made them uneasy.

* * *

**Blazing Chamber – Kevin**

Kevin walked up onto the pedestal, having trudged down the long hallway. The chamber was large in size, similar to a mansion ballroom. There was an intricate statue in front, and two large windows on either side.

"So, I just step onto here?" Kevin looked down at the center of the room. He'd expected to find one of the Elite Four then and there, but he was wrong. Instead, there was but the pedestal was all that there was, much to his disappointment. He didn't know what to think of it, but he made the best of his curiosity and stepped on the center.

His answers came when the center circle he was on began to slowly arise and head into the bright light above, Kevin looked up and squinted as the light was bright. He rose up more and more until he was seen in pitch black.

"Say what?" He looked around, and saw that little light was available. Ahead of him, perched on a grand throne with a red carpet was a tall woman with pink hair. She had a black shirt on and red pants. She looked ever so casual with her orange glasses on that covered her eyes. "Whoa-!"

Huge flames gushed from either side, catching his attention. The huge flames kept gushing, but he calmed down and regressed his attention back ahead. He walked ahead, stopping a few feet from the staircase.

"So, you ready to throw down?" Kevin asked.

The Elite Four member stood up with her cane. She got up from her throne and smirked down at Kevin. "Well, welcome challenger. I am Malva, the Fire-Type of the Elite Four. May the blazing glory burn ever so brightly if you wish to surpass me."

Kevin looked more than ready as he stepped back until he was far away. He pulled out a Poke Ball with a smirk. "Kiss their dreams goodbye, because this victory's all mine."

Malva only snickered and threw a Poke Ball of her own. "Very well then. Pyroar, let's go!" Her Poke Ball was tossed down and opened up, revealing Malva and her own Pyroar, which looked like Sarah's. Malva smirked some more at Kevin, which agitated the jock.

Kevin tossed his Poke Ball as well. "Alright then, you asked for it! Go, Floatzel!"

Floatzel appeared out of his Poke Ball and onto the intricate floor design. Taking in his surroundings, he found himself smirking in satisfaction over his opponent. "(Now you're speaking my language. I can face Fire-Types any day of the week!)"

Kevin swiped his arm. "Start off strong and fast! Aqua Tail, go!" Floatzel jumped into the air and had his tail spin like propellers. A cyclone of water erupted and he turned his body and the cyclone went swinging away after Pyroar.

Pyroar jumped and evaded the attack. In midair, she heard Malva's call. "Use Wild Charge!" Pyroar thus landed and began her run after Floatzel, enveloping her body in static that bloomed into yellow electricity that covered her entirely.

"Use Brick Break!" Kevin shouted.

Floatzel's fins glowed a bright white color and lunged ahead after his target. He lunged and ran with quick feet, and he and Pyroar were so close to contact. He smirked as he knew better. He took a leap and ended up over Pyroar's head, and at that moment, he brought his arm up and right down onto her head, making Wild Charge fade as the shock of Brick Break's super effective blow went from the head through Pyroar's body.

Malva's expression narrowed as she smirked. "Such skill."

"Now use Aqua Tail, again!" Kevin barked.

"(How do you like…this!)" Floatzel's tail was brought back and cloaked it in a cyclone of water. With a strong pivot, he swung his tail and swung the aquatic cyclone into his target.

Pyroar was still in shock from the Brick Break and her mind was blank and wasn't able to withstand the Water-Type move that sent her flying up in a painful roar. She fell back to the ground with a thud, fainted.

"Well…" Malva returned Pyroar and eyed Kevin. "Impressive play."

Kevin and Floatzel smirked. "Got that right, now who's next?"

* * *

**Pokémon League – The Eds and Cul-de-sac Kids**

The Eds went inside the Pokémon Center doors. All three of them seemed more than a little tired as they trudged to the desk with a few scratches here and there.

"Well they weren't lying. I can't even feel my spleen for crying out loud!" Eddy exclaimed.

Double D gave his Poke Balls to Nurse Joy. "Let's be fortunate that we were stopped after some time. The outcome may have been on either end of the spectrum."

Eddy slammed his head against the desk. "Great, all I feel is aching everywhere."

"Anybody got peanut butter?" Ed asked. "I'm hungry."

Double D was given back his Poke Balls and Eddy proceeded to giving his to Nurse Joy while Double D faced him. "Relax, Ed. I'm sure that once we have another training session with our, um, coaches, we'll have an appropriate break for a nice luncheon with the others."

Ed turned his head to the lounge section, where he spotted his 'baby sister' looking relaxed as she was watching television. "Sarah!" He happily called out.

Upon hearing the sound of her older brother, Sarah turned her attention to her right, where she spotted Ed. "Huh? Ed?" She got up from her black cushion seat and yawned. She slowly trudged on over towards him and stood in front of her brother, standing with slight annoyance.

"Alright mister, what's the big idea?" She asked. "You know I'm still upset from my loss to you."

Ed seemed lost in his own way. "I did?"

Sarah facepalmed. "Oh brother." She sighed and looked back up at Ed. "Look, I'll let it slide mister, but you're gonna help me get stronger."

Ed brought Sarah in for a hug, making Sarah feel less air than she needed. "Aw, that's what family is for, flip-flop sister o' mine!"

Sarah shoved herself away from Ed. "Just get to battling, will ya?" She trudged outside, followed by Ed as they proceeded.

Double D and Eddy watched the two go outside, and the two Eds looked at each other. "Well Sarah's seemed to have lightened up some, don't you think, Eddy?"

Eddy didn't seem as optimistic as his friend. "I still stay we put a stamp on her forehead and ship her to Greenland."

Outside, both participants got out Poke Balls. Where Sarah tossed out her Greninja, making a ninja hand sign, Ed tossed out his Gengar, both looking at the other mildly.

Greninja seemed ready. "(Alright ghost, let's see how scary you really are!)"

Gengar snickered. "(Your face is scary.)"

Ed pumped his fists. "We're full of surprises now, right?"

Sarah raised a brow. "Yeah whatever…" Her eyes opened up a little when she felt her backpack shining. Greninja's eyes widened as she looked back at her trainer, and Ed and Gengar looked back as well. The energy was an odd one, as it seemed strong and vibrant.

The energy radiated a lot, and Gengar seemed to have picked up a great swell of something. _'(This feeling…it's like…I don't know.)'_

Sarah reached into her backpack and searched inside. "Okay, what's messing with us now?" She pulled up the source of the power, and Ed and Gengar's eyes widened when Sarah held up a shiny Mega Stone that was dark purple in color with a red helix as it seemed.

"Isn't this that Mega Stone I was given back in that creepy city?" Sarah pondered. She grew suspicious when she compared the stone that resembled Ed's Gengar somewhat. Her eyes widened a little and she came to a realization when Ed and Gengar were smiling.

It was a Gengarite.

"Wait, why do I have this when I don't have or need a Gengar?" She threw the Mega Stone at Gengar, who actually caught it and kept his mischievous smirk.

"(Thanks.)" He stated. Gengar looked at the shining Mega Stone, and felt the power emanating from it. "(Shiny…)"

Ed looked down at his Key Stone, and saw it shining as well. "Cool. We have stones of great power! Let us make use of it all!" He tapped his Key Stone, making radiating rainbow energy. "Thank you, baby sister!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Bah, you're welcome…I guess." She turned towards Greninja. "Greninja, be ready!"

Ed held up the Mega Ring as light waves flailed, and Gengar smirked as purple light waves emanated from his body. "Gengar, Mega Evolve!" The light waves from both stones connected eventually, and the bright waves traveled down towards Gengar, giving him the light of Mega Evolution.

Sarah and Greninja were on guard as Gengar's hands thickened, and he seemingly hunched over. His back spikes jutted out some more, and then the legs seemed to have vanished and made an odd-looking tail.

When the light exploded, sending shockwaves of strong winds that made Sarah and Greninja cover up, they were faced with Mega Gengar, which had a portion of his body sinks into the ground. The lower portions turned a reddish purple, and a third eye appeared on his forehead. This new unblinking eye was oval, and yellow. The spikes on Mega Gengar's back were more numerous and pointed. Additionally, spikes appeared on his hands and tail. His ears were considerably longer and projected backward.

Mega Gengar lowered his head and looked amused. "(Well this is new. Thanks to you and your trainer.)"

Greninja narrowed her eyes. "(No need to get all mushy. Let's just get to the fighting, you in?)"

"(Am I ever.)" Mega Gengar stated.

Sarah swiped her arm. "We get the first attack! Greninja, Hydro Pump!" Greninja jumped into the air and made a mirror of water. She then fired a blast of pressurized water of a great volume.

Ed pointed ahead. "Fire Shadow Ball!" Mega Gengar concentrated and made several spheres of black and purple in front. Mega Gengar fired the massive barrage at the incoming Hydro Pump, making an explosion of darkness that took up the air between them.

"Dazzling Gleam and shine our path to victory!" Ed declared. As Greninja landed, Mega Gengar made a bright light emanate from his body, and it went at Greninja with piercing force.

"Use Quick Attack and dodge!" Sarah shouted. Greninja was outlined in blue and she leaped back with lightning-quick reflexes. She backflipped and jumped back into a skid to evade the piercing lights, fortunately getting out of range, but barely.

'_Boy this stinks, but hey, good training for us I guess.'_ Sarah thought, thinking on the bright side. "Greninja, let's get back in there!"

On another area of the plateau, Jonny pointed ahead at Jimmy's Staraptor. "Now Linoone, use Slash!"

"(I be swift and quick, and I Slash with great speed!)" Linoone rushed ahead and jumped. He raised both of his claws and said claws glowed white and elongated. He slashed down at Staraptor, and the bird fell to the ground, making dust fly.

"Staraptor!" Jimmy shouted.

The dust cleared, and Staraptor was shaking from the damage he's taken. "(That was…good…you're fast.)" He admitted, and faltered a little from low health.

Jimmy got a Poke Ball out. "Staraptor, return!" Jimmy recalled his damaged avian and put his Poke Ball away. Jimmy thus pulled out another Poke Ball. "Now, let's see what you can do against Banette! Go get 'em!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Jimmy's Banette that was caught barely two days ago. The Marionette Pokémon looked ready to attack and seemed prepped for battle. "(Let's rock!)"

Jimmy held up his Mega Ring. "Let's boogie."

Jonny's eyes widened. "Oh boy! Jimmy, are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

Jimmy lightly tapped the Key Stone embedded inside, which gave off a bright glow of rainbow colors. "We're at the top of the world! Now Banette, Mega Evolve!"

Light waves traveled from Jimmy's Mega Ring, and light waves erupted from Banette. Banette grunted as he readied himself for Mega Evolution, and the waves connected. The bright energy traced back to Banette, and he glowed the light of Mega Evolution as well. He began to grow a little, and seemed to have developed zippers all over his body.

When the light exploded, sending a shockwave that made Linoone barely hold his ground, Banette was shown to have become Mega Banette. As such, he now had several additional zippers: one running diagonally across his face, one on each hand, and another on his body. The first zipper ran from his left eye to the tip of his central spike. The other three were all unzipped, revealing parts of Mega Banette's purple body. The three long purple fingers and body revealed two pointed, purple legs. His zigzagging ribbon became somewhat erect, and now had two zipper rings around it and a short zipper on the tip. He gained four further spikes: one on the top and bottom of each hand and one on each hip. However, he lost his brush-like tail.

Mega Banette looked mild as he turned back towards Jimmy. "(Alright, tough guy, let's get cracking on these guys!)"

"Plank says that you may have the advantage, but we can still trip you guys up! And we'll show you!" Jonny pointed forward. "Use Grass Knot!" Linoone's eyes began to glow bright green, but that didn't stop Jimmy from making his move.

"Use Sucker Punch!" Jimmy commanded. Mega Banette's hand glowed a dark purple, and then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Linoone, shocking the recipient.

"(That's too fast! No fair!)" Linoone was hit hard and he screamed as Sucker Punch sent him in an uppercut and faltered to the ground. Jonny watched in shock as Linoone fell to the ground and fainted when he thudded.

Jonny didn't look amused. "Plank, I didn't think it was such a good idea to teach Linoone Grass Knot either." He perked up and smiled as he returned him. "But at least he showed Jimmy's Lanturn and Raichu, right?"

Jimmy smiled. "Your Linoone was super quick Jonny. My Pokémon could hardly hit him. Luckily I remembered Mega Banette knows Sucker Punch, and wham!"

Jonny smirked, holding up a Poke Ball. "Well we're not down yet! Let's keep it going!"

Meanwhile, Eddy and Double D both exited the Pokémon Center, where they turned the corner as the Kankers looked at them. They were ready for yet another round, but something seemed off.

"Hey, where's my Big Ed?" May pouted.

Double D looked over, seeing Ed swiping his arm as Mega Gengar fired a Dark Pulse, which missed and continued onwards as Sarah's Greninja landed and slid back several feet. Greninja's knees got weak and she got to a knee, but the battle seemed to go on.

"It seems that Ed is occupied in testing Sarah's abilities." Double D explained.

Lee turned towards May. "Go referee for the big lug, would ya?" With no complaints, May rushed on over to spectate and referee her 'boyfriend', and watch him train his Pokémon at the same time. Lee and Marie then faced Eddy and Double D.

"Now, let's get back to work!" Marie said. "No slacking! Go, Noivern!"

Marie sent out a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. He had a mane of white fur sprouting around his neck and upper back. Noivern had two black wings lined with a dusky purple and had maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between his ribcage and wings. When his mouth opened, two pointed teeth were seen on the lower jaw.

Noivern landed his two feet on the ground, staring down the Eds, remaining quiet and steadily gazing. "(Hmmm…)" He growled lowly and spread his wings out. "(I'm up for a battle!)"

Eddy raised a brow. "A dragon bat?"

Double D pulled out his Pokedex, showing a hologram of Noivern.

_"Noivern the Sound Wave Pokémon. They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark."_

"I see. Very well." Double D pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Then I shall use a nocturnal creature of my own! Come out, Noctowl!"

Once again, Noctowl appeared out of his ball and was on the ground, evaluating Noivern "(I see, so it would appear that my opponent is capable of high-speed flight. This should prove quite the challenge that I shall embrace with open wings.)"

Lee threw her Poke Ball. "Go, Dragalge!"

Lee revealed her new Pokémon as well, showing off a brown aquatic Pokémon that resembled a sea dragon. His main body curved in so that he resembled the number three. His sides were a dull shade of purple with slender vertical lines. His pectoral fins and tail fin resembled dried up kelp. He had a straightened brown snout. Dragalge has a red leaf-like crest and brown-green antenna on top of his head.

"(How pessimistic.)" He scowled. "(I'll make quick work of them.)"

Curious, Eddy pulled out his Pokedex and Dragalge's hologram showed up.

_"Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. Their poison is strong enough to eat through the hull of a tanker, and they spit it indiscriminately at anything that enters their territory."_

Eddy expanded a Poke Ball. "A Poison-Type, huh? In that case…" He threw the Poke Ball. "Go, Bisharp!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Bisharp appeared and slashed the air to show her shimmering blades. "(Perhaps I'll give you a demonstration as to how my vanity isn't just for show.)"

Lee extended her arm ahead. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Marie swiped her arm. "Noivern, Dragon Pulse too!"

Following the command, both Pokémon on the ground took in vast amounts of multicolored energy, the snout and the mouth respectively, and fired dragon-shaped beams that blasted away at their opponent.

"Noctowl quick, into the air!" Double D shouted.

"Bisharp, cut right through with Iron Head!" Eddy commanded.

Both Pokémon respectively took flight and ascended and dodged one Dragon Pulse that exploded where he was, and the other lowered her head and the axe part became iron and rammed right through the attack. The Steel-Type move bisected the Dragon Pulse and went on ahead until it smashed into Dragalge, making the Mock Kelp Pokémon fall backwards with a thud.

"Use Air Slash on Noivern!" Double D commanded. Noctowl's wings glowed light blue and he flapped, sending sawblades of air down at Noivern. The Sound Wave Pokémon covered up as he was hit by the offensive move, making him slid back a little.

"Dragalge, Thunderbolt!" Lee exclaimed.

Dragalge began to static profusely until he was in electricity entirely. "(I'll crush you and your hard metal!)" A raging bolt went blasting away at Bisharp. Bisharp was on the receiving end this time and scowled in pain as she was hit by the bolt, but only slid back several feet and grunted.

"Use Hurricane!" Marie shouted.

Noivern's wing's spread and he took flight. He reached a fair elevation and the wings glowed light blue. "(How's about you go for a spin!)" With one massive flap of his wings, Noivern created a maelstrom that spiraled insidiously around Noctowl. The Owl Pokémon looked around and found himself trapped, and was soon pulled into the raging winds, screaming as the tornado snaked up and spit him out at the top, dispersing immediately after.

"Use Thunderbolt and fry that thing!" Lee shouted. Dragalge thus made more static and then fired a raging bolt at his target, that being Noctowl.

Noctowl's eyes widened and he rotated his head as he was suspended, seeing the bolt hurry its way towards him. With his intelligence improved, he strategized in the blink of an eye and barrel-rolled out of the way and flew into a slant, flying back up and circling around Dragalge, catching the Poison and Dragon-Type off guard as he turned and couldn't keep up with Noctowl's speed.

"Use Synchronoise!" Double D commanded. Noctowl then had his horns glow a rainbow color and aimed it up at Noivern, and fired a rainbow beam surrounded by rainbow ripples. The attack made a rainbow explosion in the sky, and Noivern fell from the smoke cloud, fainted with a major thud.

"They psyched us out!" Marie exclaimed, first seeing how Noctowl made it look like he was gonna attack Dragalge with the flying maneuvers but tricked them.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Use Night Slash!"

Bisharp ran ahead with her arm blades glowing a dark purple. With Dragalge still in shock, she may full use of that to her advantage and slashed at him, leaving a dark purple trail as Dragalge shot back from the critical hit, thudding in front of Lee and fainted.

Despite losing the round, the two sisters were impressed. "Not bad. Better than before when we had you on the ropes."

Marie smiled, albeit evilly. "Your Noctowl's learned. That's good, now you're gonna need a miracle after this!" Both Kanker sisters readied to pull out two more Poke Balls and to push the Eds to their limitations. Bisharp and Noctowl readied as they were gonna train until they fell.

* * *

**Radiant Chamber – Kevin**

Kevin panted as he had finally made it. "Finally, after all this time." He smirked as he began walking to the entrance hall, where he appeared in what seemed to equal the size of a large throne room of a castle. He looked up to see large waves of light above, yet ahead was a huge statue of possible symbolic meaning atop of stairs. In the center of the throne room, Kevin saw an elegant Poke Ball symbol and figured he might as well follow what he did with the rest.

He stepped onto the mantle and kept a confident grin. "It's finally happening. Time to face…the Champion!"

The mantle arose into the slight slowly, and he was blinded by the immense light for awhile. He covered up and a few minutes passed before he uncovered.

"What?" He squinted as there was a great deal of light coming through the large windows. There were large windows and a vast multitude of them as well. The number was coupled by the huge veils that acted like drapes that were thin curtains of sorts. Doors were on the left, right, and behind the staircase ahead. Each one had a Poke Ball symbol atop of it. The immense room also had an octagon-shaped area, with the entire area within it being decorated in elegant, beautiful, abstract paintings that seemed to represent the Pokémon Types and went on a circle.

"Whoa." Kevin marveled, looking and down the room. "This is the perfect place for one to be the Champion!" He turned his head forward, seeing an angel-like woman smiling confidently. His eyes widened.

"So, you're the Champion?" He asked, suspicious.

The Champion put a hand to her lip. "Hello. Introductions, shall we? I am Diantha."

Kevin pointed at himself. "And I'm Kevin, and I'll be taking that Champion title from you." He held up a Poke Ball. "Now, prepare to be bested by me, and only me."

Diantha raised a brow. "Well oh my, quite the ambitious one now, are we?" She questioned in amusement. "You've made it quite far, and for that, I congratulate you." She slowly reached back. "Very well, I shall put my title on the line." She held up a Poke Ball. "Since you have defeated the Elite Four, you shall have one chance to defeat me."

"One chance is all I need." Kevin boasted. "I trained my Pokémon to handle anything thrown! Come get some, angel chick!"

Diantha brought her arm back, still smiling. "Then let's see how you and your Pokémon work together to overcome us! Let's go, Hawlucha!"

Thus the Champion brought forth her first Pokémon, Hawlucha. The Wrestling Pokémon spread her wings out and stood up tall and mighty as she readied for her battle. "(Do you have the will and guts to suppress us?)" She spread her legs apart. "(We shall see.)"

Kevin threw his Poke Ball. "Alright Haxorus, let's take them down!"

Haxorus came out of his Poke Ball, slamming his large tail against the ground, making it quake. The Dragon-Type roared up to the ceiling so high up, and lowered his head to look at Hawlucha. "(Time to finish this! Victory shall be mine!)"

Diantha narrowed her eyes. "Swords Dance." Hawlucha thus stood still and spread her wings apart as illusionary blue swords circled around and crossed over her head. As they disappeared, her body was coated in a thick, red aura, enhancing her Attack harshly.

Kevin moved his arm in an arc. "Swords Dance too!" Haxorus also made blue swords that circled and crossed over his head, repeating what Hawlucha did and red aura outlined him as well, increasing his Attack.

"Now, I say we put you and your Pokémon to the test." Diantha swiped her arm. "Flying Press!"

"Dragon Claw!" Kevin countered.

Hawlucha jumped into the air while Haxorus's arm was coated in light blue claw-shaped energy. He roared as he thrust his Dragon-Type offense up, but Hawlucha was outlined in white and dove faster than what Haxorus could track, and that led to Haxorus getting slammed into the ground with a harsh thud.

Hawlucha emerged from the dust and spread her limbs apart. "(Haste will make waste if you only have raw power."

The dust settled and Haxorus arose, albeit with discomfort and with effort. "(Grrr…now you've made me mad!)"

"Big deal! We can take that! Use Dragon Claw on the ground!" Kevin shouted. Haxorus initiated his failed Dragon Claw once more and slammed the enlarged claw into the paintings beneath. The attack made the chamber quake and the shock from the attack traveled through the ground, creating cracks that reached Hawlucha. The ground ultimately shattered and made Hawlucha jump in midair as rock flew.

Diantha's eyes widened a little, but remained calm. "Well…I see."

Kevin pointed ahead. "Hit it with Guillotine!" Kevin called out. Haxorus used his strong legs and lunged ahead after the suspended Hawlucha. The Dragon-Type's axe jaws shined light blue and lengthened greatly. The beast ran ahead, slicing rock in half as he closed the distance.

"Hawlucha, if you would?" Diantha called out. Hawlucha's eyes widened up again and she found rocks still suspended around her. Using her capabilities and jumping prowess, she jumped from rock to rock, jumping upwards until she was at the top and looked down at Haxorus, whom ceased to move as Guillotine faded since it wouldn't hit. "Now Flying Press!"

Hawlucha was outlined in white and dove down onto Haxorus. Kevin grew weary as the distance closed, and so he got out his Poke Ball. "Haxorus, return!" The red laser hit Haxorus in time and made him retret into his Poke Ball.

Hawlucha ceased Flying Press and landed on a knee pose as the ground returned to being leveled. "(Tactful.)"

Kevin pulled out another Poke Ball. "Man this bites. I can't waste a single move, otherwise I'm toast." He muttered underneath his breath. "Gotta go long distance." He threw it. "Go, Houndoom!"

Houndoom appeared out of his Poke Ball, and his breath breathed out steam as he eyed Hawlucha. "(I've always wondered what hawk tasted like.)"

Diantha's eyes narrowed. "I see. What do you have in store for me? I wonder…"

* * *

**Pokémon League – The Eds and Cul-de-sac Kids**

Nazz pointed at Rolf's Mega Ampharos. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Her Altaria opened her mouth and took in a lot of energy. The energy was exerted and a dragon-shaped beam blasted away. The attack's head chomped down on Mega Ampharos, making an explosion and had the Light Pokémon slide back, getting to a knee.

Nazz smiled. "Awesome! Our level's getting up more and more! That Dragon Pulse was stronger than before! Awesome work, Altaria!"

In the air, Altaria blushed. "(Aw, I'm just doing my best as always.)" She then focused back down as Mega Ampharos got back up.

Rolf smirked. "I see your poofy-winged creature has gotten better, but enough buffoonery!" He pointed ahead. "Mega Ampharos, spare no inch of your wrath with Power Gem!"

Mega Ampharos's red jewel on her head began to shine, and gems materialized all around her. The light purple gems all floated in place until Mega Ampharos shot them forward. "(Take this!)"

Altaria flapped into the air higher and dodged the Power Gem. When she had reached a high enough elevation, her mouth opened up once more and began to take in a lot of energy, pink energy to be more precise.

"Is that…?" Nazz reached for her PokeDex and analyzed her Altaria as she was using an interesting new move.

_"Altaria's known moves are: **Moonblast**, **Dragon Breath**, **Cotton Guard**, and **Dragon Pulse**."_

"Moonblast?" Nazz's eyes widened in revelation. "That's what Aromatisse and Sylveon know! Alright then, use Moonblast!" On que, Altaria raised her head back and lurched forward, sending her new Fairy-Type move at Mega Ampharos.

Rolf raised his arm up. "We shall use our new move as well, which we have earned from the gods from the previous round!" He brought it forward. "May Oden's wrath from Valhalla fall upon you! Thunder!"

Mega Ampharos raised her head and cried out as storm clouds circled over their heads. It was a small area, just to fit them. The lightning in the clouds crackled, and then the center shot down a catastrophic bolt. Said Thunder attack crashed straight down onto the pink sphere traveling, and the force made an electrifying and pink explosion that swallowed up everything.

The clouds cleared out, and the dust settled, and the two trainers and their respective Pokémon were on the ground, coughing as that attack knocked the wind out of them.

"Rolf hasn't felt much jolt since Mama has fed me her squid soup when bed ridden." Rolf confessed. "That shall be all for these two!"

Mega Ampharos reverted back to Ampharos in a bright flash and sighed. "(That was rough.)"

"(That was indeed.)" Altaria huffed in exhaustion.

"Boy Rolf, this is working up one big appetite." Nazz admitted, feeling just a little bit hungry. However, she never said anything else as Wilfred squealed. The pig's squealing was loud and looked to the skies. Everyone and their Pokémon stopped training and looked up to the air. The attention drew solemnly on the air blowing from the helicopter.

Ed pointed up. "Oh, cool! Guys, it's a helicopter!" She shouted through the propellers.

"Why is that thing here?" Eddy shouted. His eyes widened when he saw the door on the side slide open as the helicopter began to descend. A white lab coat immediately got his attention. "Professor Sycamore?!"

Professor Sycamore leaned out and waved to the cul-de-sac kids and Kankers as the helicopter reached the ground. "Hey! Welcome!" He yelled.

The helicopter finally settled to the ground, and the propellers turned off. The kids all returned their Pokémon and they began to gather around the helicopter door as it remained open. Professor Sycamore smiled as he stepped out and touched the ground.

"Could this be true?" Rolf asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I know you!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're the guy who made us drop from the sky!"

Despite the awkward fact, Professor Sycamore smiled. "Why yes, I am." He walked a little closer until he stood in front of the young adolescence before him. "Well isn't this a treat, and bonjour to you all!"

"Professor Sycamore?" Double D asked. "What a pleasant surprise! And may I ask what compelled you to race to our current location?"

The professor didn't stop smiling. "Ah oui, to see you all of course! Now that you all have made it to the end, I'd like to see your final battles first hand, to see how you and your Pokémon have grown from all of the bonding and battling you've been through."

Eddy crossed his arms. "Did you expect us to pull out a red carpet or something?"

Professor Sycamore laughed hardily at Eddy's sarcastic inquiry. "Very humorous of you, Eddy." He put his hand into his pocket and grinned at the others still. "To all of you, I can say that that I'm privileged to have given you this opportunity to embark on such a journey full of experience." He took a small pause. "This shall be your final test, embrace it with open arms."

Lee turned to her sisters. "Who's this guy?"

They only shrugged.

"By the way, we have some visitors." Professor Sycamore stepped to the side as all attention drew towards the helicopter door. "I'm sure you're all familiar with them."

Stepping out of the helicopter were two people, two people that everyone was familiar with; and to some, it was a shock and a revelation. Stepping out were two girls, of which Double D and Ed grew shocked of. The first girl was someone they've met a couple of times, while the second was only met once.

It was none other than Korrina and Valerie.

Korrina waved to everyone. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Valerie did a curtsy. "My, what fair winds that brought us here to you."

Eddy's eyes widened. "No way, you two?!"

Jimmy looked just as surprised. "Sarah, I think those were two Gym Leaders!"

Double D looked at Korrina with shock. "Korrina?!"

Korrina averted her eyes towards Double D and smiled cheerfully. "Oh, hey Double D! How are ya? I see you've gotten stronger!"

Ed gasped and pointed to Valerie. "It's Titania!" He got to his knees and began to bow. "I am not hungry enough to be in your presence again!"

Valerie giggled. "My, Ed, you still have that humor and fantasy I see."

"And what, may I ask, brought you two here?" Double D asked, getting a little questionable.

Korrina spun around in her skates in place, making a twirl and stopped with a stomp. She had a confident smile on her face. "Well we both came to watch you battle the Champion!"

Valerie perked up. "We wanted to see you guys give it your all. When the Professor invited us, we thought it would be fun."

May and Marie in particular were the exact opposite of happy when the two girls were primarily talking, and referring, to Ed and Double D. It took so much willpower to keep themselves in check. Lee actually had to use her strength and hold the two back from bashing the Gym Leaders up.

"That pixie cup better keep her claws, boyfriend stealer!" May exclaimed as she was held back by her hair.

"If that blonde chick thinks she can coax my man to leave me, she's got a death wish!" Marie's face was practically red and fuming as she remembered Geosenge Town where she saw Korrina converse with the Eds before. Seeing Korrina make conversation with Double D in front of her face made great jealously arose, but refrained herself for the time being.

Professor Sycamore looked around, noticing something off. "Pardon moi, where's Kevin? Has he been held up?"

All attention then directed towards the professor in question. Jonny was the one to answer.

"You should've seen it!" He shouted. "Plank and everyone watched him enter the Pokémon League, and boy was he ever so determined!"

Professor Sycamore's eyes widened. "So he's…" He turned towards the Pokémon League and reveled in the fact. "He might be facing the Champion as we speak! Hurry into the Pokémon Center!" With no questions to spare, everyone shrugged and followed Professor Sycamore inside. They all made it into the doors and then Eddy popped another question.

"What's the rush all of a sudden?" He asked.

Professor Sycamore turned towards the lounge. "When someone faces the Champion, it's broadcasted live, that way everyone will know who will lose or be their new Champion." He reached the lounge section with the others. "I've hooked up the VS Recorders you all have so that your battles shall also be broadcasted home to the cul-de-sac."

"Oh boy!" Jonny exclaimed.

Rolf's eyes widened. "So Rolf's elders shall partake in watching Rolf's triumph or failed redemption?"

"So our parents are all gonna see our battles live as well?" Sarah shouted in shock.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Correct. Look." He turned to look at the monitor that was the TV. All Trainers present, including the cul-de-sac kids, saw the screen showing Diantha smiling against a rather irritated Kevin. Both sides had Mega Tyranitar and Mega Gardevoir respectively.

Immediately, Eddy recognized her. "Hey!" He shouted, shoving Ed's head down and pointing up at Diantha. "I know that chick!"

Double D walked a few paces forward with a hand underneath his chin. "I do recall seeing her somewhere once. Where was it?"

Professor Sycamore smiled down at them as he turned towards them. "Ah, I remember that meeting as well. I introduced you to Diantha back in Coumarine City."

"You mean _she's _the Champion?!" Eddy exclaimed, getting the pieces together. "How come I wasn't told this before?!"

Ed looked amazed. "Cool."

Nazz pointed up, gasping. "I think they're both on their last Pokémon!"

* * *

**Radiant Chamber – Kevin**

Kevin was looking agitated as he glared ahead. _'I have to win! I'm not gonna fall behind! I'm better than them!'_ He extended his arm ahead. "Stone Edge!"

Mega Tyranitar roared out in the chamber and stomped her foot to the ground. A tremor ran through the earth, and Mega Gardevoir's red eye looked back at Diantha's. Both nodded and Mega Gardevoir shifted her body right in blinding speed; so fast that Kevin couldn't see it, and evaded the jagged stones that sprung up from her place.

Mega Gardevoir seemed calm and collective, despite her body feeling twitchy from the sandstorm that was Mega Tyranitar's Ability. "(You and your trainer are too ambitious. That is never a good feature.)" She told her opponent. "(That flaw shall be your downfall.)"

"(Never!)" Mega Tyranitar scowled with a roar. "(I shall be the ultimate Pokémon, and I will do so by crushing all who stand in my way! I will not lose! Never!)"

Mega Gardevoir's eyes closed and she sighed. "(Then we have nothing more to discuss.)"

"Stay strong, Mega Tyranitar! We're so close to victory and being champions!" Kevin shot his arm ahead again. "Stone Edge!"

Once again, Mega Tyranitar stomped her right foot to the earth, and a tremor arose. Once again, Mega Gardevoir glanced back at her trainer and understood perfectly. She shifted her body once more in zigzags, which helped evade the Stone Edge that jutted up in her spot.

"Let's show them their flaws, shall we?" Diantha daintily extended her arm forward. "Thunderbolt!"

Mega Gardevoir made her body static and then was engulfed in electricity. She then fired a drastic bolt of lightning that ran through sandstorm and dealt a clean hit to Mega Tyranitar, making the Armor Pokémon roar in pain as she slid back and lost footing leading to her jumping back and trailing the ground. She stopped at the end, and her body shook from battling her previous Pokémon.

The sandstorm finally faded away, giving way to a clear battlefield. Diantha didn't seem fazed while Kevin's fists clenched.

"I'm not losing! I refuse to go down like this! My Pokémon are the best! We'll take that title and shove it in that dork's and everyone's faces!" Kevin shouted.

Diantha frowned. "Such arrogance."

"Say what?!"

Her eyes opened. "Do you know why you won't win? Because look at yourself and your Pokémon. You're too close-minded. You just want to win rather than live for the thrill and experience. Without trust and understanding in your abilities, you will not win." She chastised.

Kevin's fists clenched harder. All he could do was growl at her words. "You ain't having the last laugh! Tyranitar, finish this with Earthquake!"

"(You shall learn the hard way that I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!)" Mega Tyranitar stomped her right foot yet again, and the ground began to crack as the tremor ran underneath. Mega Gardevoir remained calm as she watched Mega Tyranitar roar and press harder. The ground then shattered, and dust and debris flew in all directions.

Through the vicious tremors, Kevin looked expectantly. He and Mega Tyranitar both watched as the violent tremors began to settle, and yet a shadow loomed overhead. The two looked up to find Mega Gardevoir up high, as she had used her Speed to jump from rock to rock and ended up safe from harm.

Kevin's eyes widened. "No way! Dark Pulse!" Mega Tyranitar opened her mouth and roared as she fired a vicious beam of jumbled up dark rings at Mega Gardevoir.

"(Let's make him see reality clearly.)" Mega Gardevoir muttered.

"Moonblast!" Diantha announced.

Mega Gardevoir, while still in midair, put her hands together and made a pink sphere that had great amounts of energy. The Moonblast was concentrated to a point and then unleashed. The attack shot like a rocket and met Dark Pulse in the middle. The black beam sprayed in various directions as Moonblast was slowly moving through, overpowering the Dark-Type move. Kevin and Mega Tyranitar watched in horror as they were so easily overpowered and the latter roared in agony as she was engulfed in a pink explosion that rattled the earth. The land ruptured and Kevin covered up as the dust blew pass him.

When it finally settled, he looked back and his eyes were wide in horror as Mega Tyranitar was lying in a crater, groaning as she reverted back to being Tyranitar, and she finally fell unconscious.

"No…" Kevin muttered, getting to his knees. "NO!" He screamed in panic.

Mega Gardevoir reverted back to being Gardevoir. She turned back to Diantha with a nod and returned. Diantha turned back towards Kevin and watched him stare ahead, sweating and looking lost.

"I…I lost." Kevin muttered.

Diantha turned away. "Ultimately, it was your blindness that made you set the stage for your own downfall. Still, you were close." She admitted. "Good luck with you and your Pokémon on your adventures to come."

Kevin returned his Tyranitar, but called out. "Hey! Wait up a sec-!" But it proved to be of wasted breath, as all that happened was that he ended up disappearing, and suddenly found himself at the top of the steps, outside the Pokémon League and behind the gates.

Kevin stood there in shock, as his one chance came and went. All of that effort just to be wasted on losing. He trained his Pokémon hard, he had power, but still lost."

Ultimately his frustration got the best of him and his body shook. "**DARN!**" He screamed. The cry bellowed out into an echo that went out endlessly, and left Kevin looking down and gritting his teeth in little acceptance of his defeat.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Zweilous (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 63

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 60

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Static

Moves: Cotton Guard, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Gurdurr (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Focus Punch, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 62

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male) -PC-

Lv: 61

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 62

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**Like I said, nothing too major except Kevin's downfall. Karma hit him hard! And we all learned the valuable lesson as to why ambition and power never ends well. On that note, I know that many wanted to see Korrina and Valerie again for romance purposes with Double D and Ed, but don't push your luck - ever! I find Ed Edd n Eddy the exact opposite of romance, so if you honestly believe that I'm gonna make them be all romantic with Korrina and Valerie, you're dead wrong! I'm just putting them in for appearance purposes and no kissy or huggy stuff, end of story!**

**Next chapter will revolve around more kids getting a shot at the Champion, so be ready for the 60****th**** chapter soon!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love Ed Edd n Eddy/Pokémon crossovers!**

* * *

**Next Time: The War is Over**


	60. The War is Over

Chapter 60 – The War is Over

**We're finally at the 60****th**** chapter mark guys! This story should come to a close soon enough! By the way, no way is Ash and friends getting involved. I'm keeping this all entirely Ed Edd n Eddy and the Pokémon XY game.**

**On with the story!**

**To Recap:**

While Kevin took his shot against the Elite Four, everyone else used their time to train, with the Kankers making a surprise entrance and helping the Eds train. Sarah gave Ed's Gengar the Gengarite she had and Ed had Gengar Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar, and Jimmy uses Mega Banette against Jonny. Everyone trains and Professor Sycamore arrives to cheer them on, with Korrina and Valerie making a surprise visit. They all then saw Kevin and his Mega Tyranitar lose to Diantha and Mega Gardevoir, eliminating Kevin from ever becoming Champion.

* * *

**Chapter 60 – The War is Over**

"Has Rolf's eyes just fool the brain of Rolf?" Rolf questioned in disbelief. He turned back towards the group, who was just as shocked. "Prune-faced Kevin just lost!"

Professor Sycamore had a hand to his grinning, eyes closed and pondering. "Yes, it would seem Kevin is finally at the end of his rope." His eyes opened. "He had a good run."

"Boy, what a deadbeat that guy turned out to be." Lee sneered to her sisters.

Marie had a hand to her hip. "He wasn't such a tough guy."

Double D looked shocked as the screen turned off. "So Diantha was the Champion this whole time?" He put a hand to his own chin. "How conspicuous she was to keep such a high-level title out of our reach."

Ed looked surprised and baffled. "She had used the power of the moon to defeat him!" He then smiled. "I wish I could use the power of the moon."

Eddy turned towards him, raising a row. "If you did, you'd crash the moon into us."

"It'd be a full moon!" Ed exclaimed.

Valerie looked away and covered her giggly mouth. "My, Ed, that's a way to look at it."

Jonny laughed hard as he nearly hunched over. "You said it buddy! Boy was Kevin mad!"

Wilfred squealed in fright as all attention drew to where the doors opened, revealing Kevin walking in and looking upset. Eddy himself saw the exasperated look Kevin gave off, and though it pained him, he chose to not smirk and scoff Kevin as he slammed his Poke Balls onto the desk. Eddy instead looked on in silence and with crossed arms at how Kevin was not accepting his loss too well.

They all watched as Kevin was given back his Pokémon and tuned away. "Thanks." He muttered to Nurse Joy. He turned back towards the door. "This is so…stupid!"

In an outrage, he headed towards the door and readied to head outside. Before he could make it, however, a sudden Ultra Ball was heard opening up. Kevin stopped cold when Rolf's Gurdurr slammed his girder on the floor and stood like a guard in front of the doorway.

"Huh?" Kevin stammered.

"(Not so fast there, pal.)" Gurdurr said, staring at Kevin.

"Hey, what gives?!" He turned angrily towards the others. "Who's the wise guy?!"

Rolf walked up and stood right beside Gurdurr. "You need to smell the manure, rotten tomato Kevin." Rolf chided. "What are you doing? Huh?"

"Get out of the way man, I'm going back in there!" Kevin barked out. "I've worked too hard to lose this gig, so there's no way I'm giving up without a fight! Now move it!"

Kevin trudged ahead, but Gurdurr slammed his girder to the ground, making Kevin stop yet again. He looked all around, seeing everyone with crossed arms and frowning with seriousness, even Professor Sycamore was glowering down on him.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but the League won't accept you once you've already been in there once. You've had a shot, but there's no way you can go again." Professor Sycamore explained. "Still, you had a good run in the end."

Kevin gritted his teeth and held up his fists. "Grrrrr! You've gotta be kidding me! I can't lose this! I'll be so grounded!"

"This was your fault to begin with." Professor Sycamore explained. "You can't be better than everyone at everything. The Eds made it this far with accepting losses, as did the others." His frown showed clear authority as he stepped towards Kevin. "Listen to me, Kevin. Do you know why you lost?"

Kevin looked away with crossed arms. "Because she just got lucky. I'll beat her if I just got another go-!"

"Non." Professor Sycamore said, catching Kevin off guard. "Kevin, the reason you lost is because you only cared about being the best, and neglected your Pokémon with their thoughts and love. If you hadn't been so arrogant and set on victory, and instead shared strong bonds, perhaps maybe things would've been different."

Kevin looked down at the ground, looking uneasy, but the more he glanced at everyone, the more guilt that fell on his shoulders. To have all of his efforts and hopes to become Champion slipped away was like a heavy rock falling onto his heart, and the only remedy was acceptance.

His head hung down as he turned his cap forward, and then walked pass the others and sat in the lounge, slumping down the black seating. "I lost." He admitted in a scornful tone, and just sat there.

Eddy turned towards Professor Sycamore, trying to get the others out of the still air. "Say, uh, what happens if we all lose?"

Professor Sycamore looked down at Eddy and gave a sympathetic smile. "Ah, a fair question. Well unfortunately if you lose, you're eliminated from ever gaining the title or entering the Hall of Fame, so in this case if you all fail to win, then you all go home like that; plain and simple."

"We getcha!" Jonny exclaimed. "If Plank and I still lose in the end, it was still a crazy ride!"

Eddy hung his arms around Ed and Double D's shoulders. "Well it seemed like work for a little while, but in the end it was actually worth the trip."

Double D smiled. "And quite the maturing experience we've gained, not to mention responsibility and the fun in training creatures of a multitude of attributes."

"This war shall be won by me!" Ed declared.

"Speaking of war, I hope dorky over there loses." Kevin sneered, getting everyone to look back at him with frowns, Eddy especially. "That war none of us win this little war waged.

Eddy was more than prepared for Kevin's insult, and instead waved him off. "Bah, who needs a sourpuss like you? Don't count us out just yet." He pointed a thumb to himself. "Because us and our Pokémon are gonna mess some faces up!"

"Physical exaggeration at best." Double D assured.

Professor Sycamore turned towards the others. "So, who'll go next?"

That question was not easy to answer. Many were unsure as who was to proceed, as if they would rather be last. The cul-de-sac kids left seemed uneasy, and Nazz looked around the most and smiled. Everyone looked at her as she stepped out of the group and headed to the doorway.

"I guess I'm next, dudes." Nazz said, keeping her hopes high.

"Nazz, are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She held up her shrunken Poke Balls and few Ultra Balls as well. "We're all healed up, and we can't wait around forever, right?" She made a valid point and walked pass Gurdurr as he stepped aside to allow Nazz to go on ahead.

Rolf held up a fist. "Gogo Nazz-girl, make Rolf and Wilfred proud of your valor!" He exclaimed, which was followed by Wilfred squealing.

Nazz smiled back. "Yeah dude, no sweat! Wish me luck!"

She then walked out of the Pokémon Center and turned to walk up the plateau and up the stairs. The blonde looked up with hushed awe as she spectated the humungous structure and looked ahead, heading on pass the gates and off to the front.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Jonny popped up out of nowhere. "Hey guys! What are we standing around like fire hydrants for?"

Double D's eyes widened. "Jonny's right! We should be getting back to our training."

Ed raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! I'd makes for a worthy foe!"

Jonny looked excited. "Then what are we waiting for?! Come on!" With that, Jonny and his pal Plank hurried outside, where they were followed by Ed.

Eddy zoomed in from behind. "Hey hold up!"

Double D scurried behind him as well. "Wait for me, fellows!"

The Kankers all laughed as they followed behind the Eds, and Valerie and Korrina looked at each other before deciding to spectate and head outside as well. Sarah thus followed, leaving Professor Sycamore with Jimmy and Rolf, with Kevin off lamenting in his upsetting and frustrating revelation.

The professor turned towards Rolf and his Gurdurr. "And Rolf, I see that you've gotten much stronger."

Rolf smiled in satisfaction. "This is true elder one in lab coat. Rolf wrestles with Hawlucha to his heart's content…or until either of us fall into the soil."

Professor Sycamore blinked. "…not what I was going for, but I see what you mean." He looked over at Gurdurr. "And your Gurdurr is very responsible. Have you taken into account of possibly evolving your Gurdurr?"

Rolf's eyes widened. "Gurdurr?" He looked confused. "Evolution?"

Professor Sycamore gave a suggestive gesture. "Ah, then perhaps you weren't aware that Gurdurr evolve through trading. You can just trade with someone and then trade back."

Rolf looked at Gurdurr and stared for a few seconds before he looked back at the professor; in fact, both seemed perplexed, but didn't seem to back down from the challenge.

Rolf smiled. "Very well then." Rolf lookedvery confident. "In honor of Rolf and his ancestors, I shall the best example as the first trainer in the family to show no cowardice in crossing domains! Let the trading commence!"

Gurdurr hauled his girder over his shoulder. "(Now we're talking! Let's see what kinds of strength I can gain!)"

Jimmy got up and got Rolf's attention. "Oh! Rolf! I can help you!" He insisted, holding up a Poke Ball. "I can trade you my Lanturn and help Gurdurr evolve!"

"Oh, so Rolf can have a better shot at being the Champion?" Kevin rolled his eyes, still sour from his loss. "Sounds like a stupid scam one of those Eds would pull off."

While it was true Jimmy got training from Eddy and was taught everything, he was an honest guy, and he was helping out a fellow Urban Ranger as well. Jimmy smiled in sincerity and kindly gave Rolf the offer.

The son of a shepherd looked perplexed a little as he tapped and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm?" Ultimately, he accepted. "Very well, poofy-haired one. We shall begin this trade at once!"

Professor Sycamore smiled. "Now that's what I wanna see."

Gurdurr returned to his Ultra Ball while Jimmy got out Lanturn's Poke Ball. Both capsules were extended outwards, following the guidelines Jimmy used when he got Escavalier. Rolf looked on with slight awe as his eyes cascaded up at they soon began the trade sequence, and when both capsules reached the pinnacle of the ceiling, the Ultra Ball and Poke Ball rotated around the other, and Jimmy held out his palms and Rolf followed, with the Poke Ball and Ultra Ball landed in the opposite person's open palm.

Professor Sycamore nodded in approval. "And that's how a Pokémon Trade works, Rolf."

Rolf looked down at his Poke Ball and back at the Ultra Ball that was now Jimmy's. "Does the magic begin?"

The Ultra Ball suddenly opened, and both trainers turned their heads to look at Gurdurr appearing out of his Ultra Ball, holding his girder to his side. The Muscular Pokémon looked unchanged, but he kept a confident grin as he felt a great swell of power.

"(Alright, let's do this!)" And with that remark, Gurdurr was engulfed in a light blue light with an energy field. This act of Evolution caught the eyes of several Trainers and Kevin as Gurdurr had begun his evolution.

Rolf and everyone watched as Gurdurr's muscular arms got bigger, and his head shape seemed to have altered just a little. His girder seemed to have also altered and formed into two concrete pillars for the growing hands.

When the light exploded, the scene was an astonishment, as everyone was in front of a bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon resembling an ogre or elder person. His nose was large and red, with his face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on his chin, dark rings around the eyes, and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of his head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorned the shoulders, chest, back and thighs. He carried concrete pillars in his massive arms.

The evolved Pokémon nodded as he felt satisfied. "(Now we're making progress.)"

"Congratulations." Professor Sycamore announced. "Looks like you have a Conkeldurr now."

Rolf looked back at Conkeldurr and curiously scratched his head. "Conkeldurr? He who seemingly resembles Rolf's Nana?" Rolf picked up his PokeDex and thus began analyzing Conkeldurr.

_"Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon. Rather than rely on force, they master moves that utilize the centrifugal force of spinning concrete."_

"Oh, so it uses weapons like Gurdurr did!" Jimmy stated, seeing Conkeldurr's concrete pillars.

Rolf smiled in satisfaction. "This is good, very good. We shall commence the trade back and Rolf and Conkeldurr shall duel to our finest!"

Kevin looked irritated and looked away. "Whatever. This is still stupid."

Outside, while Rolf was being traded back his Conkeldurr, everyone else was training hard. The Kankers were off doing their own thing., Double D and Ed were battling, and Eddy was somehow pit against Jonny.

Eddy's Mega Ring emitted strong light waves. "Alright Venusaur, Mega Evolve!"

"(Let's go!)" Venusaur emitted light waves as he roared, making Jonny and his Linoone grow unsound. They watched as Venusaur was engulfed in the light of Mega Evolution, and saw his body change and grow immensely.

Soon, a shockwave was emitted, and the ones watching were shocked as Venusaur became Mega Venusaur, and Jonny couldn't be anymore impressed. "Wow! That looks like a giant jungle!" He glanced over at Plank. "What's that?...Plank says you better take care of your garden or else we'll have to mow it down for ya!"

"Oh really?" Eddy retorted with a brow. "Well you tell that stick that he better watch out, because he might get mowed down first!"

"(With the great speed behind us, we cannot fail.)" Linoone exclaimed.

Mega Venusaur stomped on the ground once, making a thud that made Linoone jump. "(Speed is helpful, but your offense won't be as effective.)"

"(We'll show you!)" Linoone exclaimed, lunging ahead in exasperation. With his speed, he was running in a straight line after Mega Venusaur.

Jonny swiped his arm. "Alright Linoone, use Slash!" His command was answered loud and clear when Linoone had his claws glow and elongate. With a mighty jump, he sprung up and shot down to attack.

Eddy sneered. "We got you now!" Eddy extended his arm forward. "Use Grass Pledge!"

"(You'll see what we mean first hand!)" Mega Venusaur raised his right foot and pressed downwards. A sudden column of grass and leaves shot upwards at Linoone and landed a massive blow that engulfed him entirely in midair. Linoone screamed as the column escalated higher until it reached the top, and the Normal-Type fell downwards and crashed into the plateau with a devastative thud, fainted.

Jonny looked shocked. "Linoone!" He looked back at Plank. "What? We made not to _not_ jump?" He then smiled. "Well when you put it that way, I guess we did learn something after all!" He returned his defeated Linoone, and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Alright Gourgeist, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened and out popped Gourgeist. The Ghost and Grass-Type floated above ground and looked expectantly at Mega Venusaur. "(I don't know what side we're on, but okay!)"

Mega Venusaur's eyes narrowed. _'(We'll have to hit hard since our moves won't do much.)' _He then looked back at Eddy. "(Let's go!)"

Eddy reached out at Gourgeist. "I hear ya! Use Energy Ball!" Mega Venusaur then opened his mouth, and a light green ball of natural energy was made and fired at Gourgeist.

"Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!" Jonny commanded. Gourgeist put her hands together and created a black and purple sphere and fired it at the Energy Ball, creating a powerful explosion in the center.

Elsewhere, Double D was getting his own practice in against Ed, where he was being careful as he was using Cryogonal against his Delibird.

"Cryogonal, use Frost Breath!" Double D commanded. Cryogonal's center glowed light blue and it fired a strong wind that had blue sparkles. The attack blew ahead at Ed's Delibird, but the penguin-looking creature flapped and dodged the attack.

"(One day, but not today~!)" He exclaimed.

Ed pointed up to the sky. "Use Fly!" He exclaimed. Delibird thus escalated higher and higher as he prepared for Fly, leaving Cryogonal and Double D to think critically. Fortunately for both, Double D made a hurried call.

"Quick Cryogonal, execute Reflect!" Double D exclaimed.

"(Yes. I shall.)" Cryogonal then made a rainbow shield that helped with its defenses, more specifically the physical kind of defense.

"(Out of the way!)" A voice fell from above. Cryogonal looked up and saw that Delibird fell down from the sky. "(I have no insurance!)" Delibird let out a loud echoing scream as he fell and crashed into the Reflect and Cryogonal, making a powerful wind blow all around. Delibird bounced off the Reflect and flapped slowly to the ground, as to where Cryogonal floated back a few feet.

Ed pointed ahead. "Delibird, use Power-Up Punch and deal pain to the snowflake!" Delibird's wing was then coated in a red-orange aura and he shot ahead after Cryogonal with a battlecry. Being smart from experience and all, Cryogonal evaded the Fighting-Type move by shifting left and had Delibird pivot and turn around to face it.

"Use Freeze-Dry!" Double D commanded. The Ice-Type followed its order and ice began to materialize around Delibird, making the avian uneasy until Ed gave his own command.

"Shield with Present and present pain!" Ed shouted.

Delibird looked satisfied. "(Now we're speaking my language!)" As the ice chunks began to size up, Delibird reached into his sac and turned his head left and right, and swiftly shot rainbow orbs as ice chunks converged into him. "(YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAH!)" He let out an indian cry as he shifted his wing in ad out and shot the rainbow orbs that made explosions all around.

All eyes were wide as the rainbow explosion began to subside after that display, and it revealed Delibird was alright.

"Well played, Ed." Double D admitted. "But we too can have more than a few tricks ourselves. Cryogonal, prepare yourself!"

"(As you command.)" Cryogonal readied itself as the training continued to escalate.

* * *

**Flood Chamber – Nazz**

The Flood Chamber was as self-explanatory as can get. The huge chamber that Nazz was fighting in was filled with water up to her shoes. Two massive chains connected to hollow, screw-like pillars on either side of the platform Nazz arose on. Said pillars flood great masses of water like fountains, and the roof line seemed to have had the water run down as well, as though it was an all-around waterfall. Surprisingly, it was being filtered quite well and was only filling up to Nazz's shoes.

Who Nazz was facing was Siebold, a member of the Elite Four. Siebold had stylish blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a white suite with what seemed to be an apron that chefs wore when cooking on the lower half. His sleeves had huge cuffs, and his collar was huge and wavy like a crown. He had a blue-lined handkerchief connected to a droplet-like pendant.

Nazz was being careful as Altaria was out and flapped in the wet air. The Humming Pokémon was Nazz's last choice against Siebold, as three other Pokémon she had already went down by his Clawitzer, Gyarados, and Starmie.

Altaria gained more altitude as she looked down at Barbaracle, Siebold's last choice. "(You're tough, but we're not done yet!)"

"(Then show us. Prove that you're not done yet.)" Barbaracle challenged.

Siebold brought an arm back. "Such exquisite taste. A sweet and lovely flavor clashing with one that leaved the taste buds with a heavy and thick aroma. As a chef, I must apply the key ingredient." He extended his arm forward. "And that would be Stone Edge!"

Hearing his command, Barbaracle let out a roar and brought his arms up and down, stabbing the ground. The waterlogged flooring began to rumble, and Nazz hurried to take evasive action.

"Use Cotton Guard!" She shouted. Altaria's body glowed white and puffs of cotton appeared all around her. The cotton balls all converged onto Altaria and faded away, having a deep and huge red aura encase her body and enhanced her Defense by a drastic amount. Stone Edge appeared underneath Altaria and the sharp rocks stabbed her cotton-like front. The Humming Pokémon sang a painful melody as she shot backwards until able to balance herself in air yet again. She flapped in the air a little lower as her body accumulated super effective damage, despite the great Defense increase.

Siebold smirked. "Ah, a refined touch of sweetness to counter the recipe."

Nazz looked up to Altaria. "Are you okay?" She asked. Altaria looked down at Nazz and nodded, though it was painfully obvious that she couldn't handle another Stone Edge again. She had to make it so that she'll get the upper hand. Nazz looked back at Barbaracle and looked energetic yet excited. "Use Dragon Breath!"

Loops arose from bottom to top of Altaria as a small surge of power energized to her mouth. With a deep breath, she let loose a blue beam that blasted Barbaracle with a direct hit, making a blue explosion that made Barbaracle slide back and grunt.

"(Is that all you…got…)" Barbaracle found himself stiff as yellow sparks encased his body, making him barely able to move with paralysis kicking in.

Siebold frowned. "So you added a spice to your recipe. Impressive." He extended his arm out. "Barbaracle, Stone Edge!"

Though still paralyzed, Barbaracle reached down and stabbed the ground, making a light tremor and made many large and sharp stones prod up from the ground. The Rock-Type assault was fortunately dodged by Altaria as she ascended and got out of range.

Nazz extended her arm ahead. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria then opened her mouth and multicolored energy surged inside. Her mouth then fired a multicolored beam that shaped into a big dragon. The attack's mouth opened wide as it raced after Barbaracle.

"Use Cross Chop!" Siebold commanded. Barbaracle but his arms in an X shape, and then the arms and claws alike glowed a bright white. Barbaracle let out a harsh grunt as he lurched forward as the Dragon-Type move clashed with his Fighting-Type move. Barbaracle's Cross Chop didn't budge one bit as his superior Attack blocked the Dragon Pulse, making the attack stop.

Nazz's eyes widened. "What?"

"(Unbelievable.)" Altaria muttered.

Siebold grinned. "Stone Edge!" Barbaracle raised his arms once more, but the yellow sparks engulfed his body, making him twitch and cringe. He was caught under the malevolence of paralysis, and Siebold's eyes narrowed/ "I see. Resourceful."

Nazz swiped her arm once more. "Hurry, Dragon Pulse!" She shouted. Altaria opened her mouth again and repeated the motions. The dragon-shaped attack was fired yet again, and the mouth opened wide as the attack closed in yet again. This time, it managed to score a hit in, and the mouth chomped down on Barbaracle, making a multicolored explosion.

Barbaracle screamed as he shot back from the attack, and from battling her Druddigon earlier, he didn't have much of a chance as the explosion cleared up, revealing him falling backwards and fainted.

Siebold's eyes were wide, but he calmed down and closed his eyes, grinning in understanding. "I see. So know we see who has the superior and more varied recipe."

Nazz smiled as the water began to stop, and the water at her feet began to drain away. "Alright Altaria!"

Altaria turned back towards Nazz and looked ever so pleased with the win.

* * *

**Pokémon League – The Eds and Cul-de-sac Kids**

Eddy extended his arm forward. "Mega Aerodactyl, Crunch! Go!" On que, Mega Aerodactyl opened his saw-like mouth and had his teeth glow and elongate. The vicious Fossil Pokémon dove downwards towards Double D's Mega Blastoise.

"Protect!" Double D commanded.

"(This should give us the edge!)" Mega Blastoise tensed up as a turquoise translucent shield appeared in front, and Mega Aerodactyl bit into the shield, unable to break it. Mega Aerodactyl took evasive action and flew high and out until he found it safe to descend and land on the ground.

Double D seemed to have relaxed. "I think that should do it for now, Eddy." He figured.

Eddy shrugged. "Looks good to me. That should do it!"

Mega Aerodactyl and Mega Blastoise then were engulfed in bright fields and reverted back to themselves. The two looked back at their trainers and were given their proper praise before being returned. After they were recalled, Eddy and Double D looked to where Ed was battling against May for training.

Ed pointed ahead. "Skuntank, attack with your Poison Jab!" Ed shouted, exclaiming Skuntank's move taught by TM.

"(Let's reek!)" Skuntank's claws and tan fur on the arms then glowed with venomous poison and she lunged ahead, stabbing May's Reuniclus right in her abdomen, making her slam into the plateau. She groaned as she took the painful hit and arose back up, but seemed exhausted.

"(For training, this is painful.)" Reuniclus stated.

May snorted as she reached her arm out. "Use Focus Blast!" On command, Reuniclus put her huge arms together and made a shining ball of energy that was comprised of great energy. She then fired the Focus Blast at Skuntank, but she wasn't fooled easily as she jumped and dodged, having attack explode on the ground.

"Night Slash!" Ed commanded. Skuntank's claws then glowed dark purple and elongated. She then dropped down from above and onto Reuniclus, making a big, vertical slash right down onto her head. Reuniclus's eyes widened at the great pain and recoiled and fell to her side as Skuntank landed back on the ground, seeing with a prideful look as Reuniclus fainted.

May frowned. "We thought we had you that time, Big Ed!" She whined as she returned her defeated Reuniclus.

"The smell of victory is most delicious!" Ed exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, you reek in it." Eddy sarcastically stated, having his nose plugged by Skuntank's hideous odor. Although Eddy didn't stop there. "You just hg all the stink for yourself, good for you."

"(Well naturally, the strongest stink, and I am no exception.)" Skuntank beamed.

The Pokémon Center doors slid open suddenly, and Professor Sycamore popped his head through. "Hey, everyone!" He exclaimed.

Everyone and their Pokémon that were out all converged, and they all met up with Professor Sycamore up front. "What's up?" Eddy asked.

"You've all gotta hurry. Nazz is facing Diantha right now. There's no time to waste." The Professor then turned and ushered everyone inside. Where they all converged towards the lounge. As Professor Sycamore had said, there she was on the TV screen. Nazz was battling with Diantha, and Kevin was watching as well. They all looked on in silence as they saw her Druddigon using Night Slash, slicing an incoming Shadow Ball.

* * *

**Radiant Chamber – Nazz**

Druddigon huffed as the smoke cleared out, and he fell to a knee in exhaustion. His trainer clearly looked worrisome as she held up fists. "Druddigon, can you get up?!" Nazz exclaimed, much to her Dragon-Type's worries as well.

Diantha's eyes narrowed. "Time to finish this." She swiped her arm. "Moonblast!"

"(Very well-mannered you are, so no hard feelings with this defeat.)" Mega Gardevoir closed her eyes and put her hands together to make a pink sphere of radiant lunar energy. As Druddigon struggled, Mega Gardevoir took the opportunity and fired the Fairy-Type move, which flew in at high speeds, scoring an explosive hit on Druddigon.

"Druddigon!" Nazz shouted through the winds and smoke. The attack made her cover up and had strong winds rage for a few seconds until it all cleared out, revealing Druddigon on the ground and fainted.

Nazz mournfully recalled Druddigon. "Return, and get a good rest." She pulled out her last Poke Ball, and held it up. She faced Diantha with energy and confidence. "Alright, time for the battle we've all have been waiting for!" She threw the Poke Ball. "Let 'em have it, Gardevoir!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and out came Nazz's Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokémon calmly looked ahead at her adversary that was Mega Gardevoir.

"(This is quite the turn of events.)" Nazz's Gardevoir admitted. "(Never would've imagined having a quarrel with another of my kind for such high risks.)"

"(Trust me, the feeling is more than mutual, but enough small talk, shall we engage?)" Diantha's Mega Gardevoir asked.

Nazz's Gardevoir nodded. "(Agreed.)" She glanced back at Nazz. "(Nazz.)"

Nazz held up her wrist, tapping her Mega Ring. "Alright Mega Gardevoir, time to fight fire with fire! Mega Evolve!" Nazz held her wrist high, and both the Mega Ring and Gardevoir emitted powerful light waves, soon connecting to one another and making Gardevoir make her gown grow, her abdominal horns spreading apart, and her horns arching.

The light exploded, making a shockwave that left Diantha's Mega Gardevoir unmoved as Nazz's Mega Gardevoir was revealed. Both glared at the other with heavy calmness, despite both their hearts racing at accelerated rates.

A strong silence came and went before Diantha called her command. "Mega Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" Her Mega Gardevoir then made a large black and purple sphere in front and threw it with great force at Nazz's Mega Gardevoir.

"Dodge it!" Nazz commanded. Her Mega Gardevoir followed her command and she shifted left and then right, evading the Shadow Ball that made a tremor upon missing. Nazz's Mega Gardevoir closed the distance in a hurry, and Nazz hurried with her next command. "Dazzling Gleam!"

Mega Gardevoir's body shined ever so brightly, and the piercing light and close proximity made Diantha's Mega Gardevoir cover up as she felt a great sting. The shining light even made her lose her footing just a little.

Diantha's Mega Gardevoir felt the light fade and she stared forward, still having energy left. "Use Shadow Ball!" Diantha exclaimed. Her Mega Gardevoir then made yet another large black and purple sphere, and fired with great force.

"Dodge!" Nazz shouted, and her Mega Gardevoir was successful in shifting her body and evaded the Ghost-Type move yet again. Mega Gardevoir closed the distance once more with Diantha's Mega Gardevoir. "Now use Hypnosis!"

Nazz's Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed an eerie yellow color emitted a ray of sorts, like when Ed's Malamar used to know Hypnosis. However, the Hypnosis wasn't fell for when Diantha's Mega Gardevoir appeared behind Nazz's Mega Gardevoir, her surprising shifting speed having her dodge and had hands up as another large black and purple sphere was formed.

While Nazz was shocked, Diantha smirked. "Use Shadow Ball!" Her Mega Gardevoir then fired Shadow Ball as Nazz's Mega Gardevoir turned around, and she took a hit right in the face, making a dark explosion that sent strong winds all around. Nazz looked shocked as her Mega Gardevoir shot back in a skid and thudded painfully. As she winced on the ground, her body was encased in a blue aura, lowering her Special Defense.

Diantha smirked some more. "Shadow Ball!" Her Mega Gardevoir then repeated the motions and fired yet another Shadow Ball.

As the attack traveled, Nazz looked anxious but prepared. "Mega Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Nazz's Mega Gardevoir heard her and she opened her eyes. She sat up and saw the incoming attack. She reached out and her eyes glowed light blue, as did the Shadow Ball. Mega Gardevoir swiped her arm across, deflecting the Ghost-Type move to her left, in which the Shadow Ball exploded when it hit the ground.

Mega Gardevoir arose and faced Diantha's Mega Gardevoir on the opposite side. _'(That was too close. Fortunately, we were able to barely deflect that attack. She's strong.)'_

Nazz smiled. "Ready?" She looked pleased as her Mega Gardevoir nodded. "Then use Dazzling Gleam!" On que, Mega Gardevoir shined yet another piercing light, and she was very fortunate as the attack covered a great range in so little time.

Diantha's Mega Gardevoir covered up yet again as she was pierced by a million rays of light, and she skidded backwards yet again until she lost footing and fell to the ground with a thud.

Diantha looked shocked as her Mega Gardevoir had taken yet another big hit, but she didn't give up, despite how low her Mega Gardevoir's health seemed to be. She watched her Mega Gardevoir rise up once more and look with uneasy anticipation.

"(You're very skilled.)" Diantha's Mega Gardevoir admitted. She then smiled. "(But we're still not giving up.)"

Nazz extended her arm ahead. "Ready? Use Dazzling Gleam once more!" Her Mega Gardevoir closed her eyes and then opened them once more, sending yet another piercing light ahead.

Diantha moved her arm ahead. "Psychic!" Her Mega Gardevoir responded by having her eyes shine a light blue light and extended her arms forward. As the light waves traveled towards her, they were redirected around and seemed to have gone around her, almost like a kinetic force shield was put up.

Nazz's eyes widened. "Dude! Watch out!"

Diantha's eyes narrowed. "Now, Shadow Ball!"

Diantha's Mega Gardevoir then jumped with her acrobatic skills, shutting down her own Psychic and ending up overhead, where the Dazzling Gleam began to fade. In midair, she made a large black and purple sphere and fired it downwards in a slant at Nazz's Gardevoir.

"(Huh…?!)" Nazz's Mega Gardevoir felt her Dazzling Gleam fade, and she saw Shadow Ball incoming, with gravity giving it extra momentum. Her eyes widened when the last remnants of her attack were ploughed by Shadow Ball, and the attack closed in.

"(Nazz, we came pretty far…but I guess we went down fighting.)" A smile crept onto her face before she was hit by the powerful attack, engulfing her in a dark explosion that made a big tremor in the ground. Nazz and Diantha both looked on in shock, and they saw the tremor cease and the dust settle.

Diantha's Mega Gardevoir flipped overhead and landed in front of the Champion and looked on gracefully as she saw Nazz's Mega Gardevoir lying on her back, reverting to herself and unconscious.

Diantha closed her eyes as her Mega Gardevoir reverted back to Gardevoir as well. "It would seem this battle is over."

Nazz ran over to her Gardevoir in a hurry and looked down at her defeated form. "Gardevoir, are you okay?" She asked in concern. To her relief, her Gardevoir's eyes opened a little and she looked at Nazz with a half grin.

Though she lost, Nazz had a proud smile on her face. "You were awesome. We did our best."

Gardevoir smiled as she was returned to her Poke Ball. Nazz stood up and looked as Diantha approached her, having a smile on her face. Nazz stood in silence as the Champion stood in front of her.

"You and your Pokémon looked pretty happy." She commented.

Nazz didn't cease her smiling. "We had lots of fun along the way. This wasn't all for nothing. We made great memories."

Diantha looked cheerful. "I bet. Unlike the one that came before you, you weren't as ambitious. You seem to enjoy connecting with your Pokémon." Diantha extended her arm out to Nazz. "It was a pleasure having a battle with you."

Nazz accepted the handshake. "Yeah, no sweat. Thanks for letting us enjoy such an intense battle."

With that, Nazz disappeared, reappearing in front of the gates that were far from the chamber entrances. She stared out with a half grin and turned back down to the stairs. She took in a deep breathing and out.

She wouldn't lie when she found the loss discouraging somewhat, but it didn't matter to her. She was just glad to have made it so far with friends and Pokémon by her side. With her shot finally closed, she had a smile on her face and headed down the stairs and towards the Pokémon Center.

Inside said building, everyone looked in slight amazement at the battle. Though Nazz lost, she was closer than Kevin, especially with Mega Gardevoir on near-even grounds.

Sarah's eyes were wide. "Whoa! She was great!"

Rolf beamed with pride. "Yes, gogo Nazz-girl has made herself proud and took her defeat in honor. A proud warrior she has become."

"If Diantha hadn't had her Mega Gardevoir know Shadow Ball, perhaps Nazz would've had the advantage." Double D figured.

Eddy didn't seem to think otherwise as he shrugged. "Yeah, she was great and all, but now we gotta decide who's to go next."

Kevin rolled his eyes and showed his teeth in bitter retort. "How was she better? I worked harder than those dumb clowns." He growled beneath his breath, having been still upset from his loss and the bitter lesson he had to learn.

The doors slid open, and Nazz walked in with a proud smile. "Hey guys." She sure got their attention as the cul-de-sac kids rushed over to congratulate her on her efforts. As praises went around, the Kankers looked at each other.

"Not too shabby." Lee admitted.

"She could've done better." Marie sassed.

"Really? Because I thought they were battling hard." May figured.

Valerie looked satisfied from sitting in a chair nearby. "Fairies seem delicate, but we can be feisty. That last battle proved it."

Nazz smiled happy as she petted Wilfred and the pig sniffed her face, making her giggle. "Thank you guys, we really gave it our all out there. Right?" She stood up and faced the others. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see who wins in the end, right?"

Rolf approached. "Yes, you have done well and have ventured far, farther than my Papa has ventured within a hundred miles of animals on his back. Shall Rolf give Nazz the Posterior Punt of Praise?" He readied his foot back, but before he made it to Nazz's posterior, she moved out of the way and accidentally hit Ed's instead.

Ed's behind was up as he laughed. "My bottom's sore."

Nazz's turned towards Rolf. "Eh, no thank you, but thanks for your appreciation."

"Man, Plank and I were sure that you almost had her with that last attack!" Jonny exclaimed.

Eddy grinned. "Yeah, at least you took it better than old sadsack over there." Eddy rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb at Kevin, who growled at him. The jock was still on the couch, and he jerked up and walked on over towards Nazz, apparently looking more than a little peeved. A long while back, he would've comforted her on her loss, but not this time.

"How did you get closer than what I did?" Kevin retorted. "I had it in the bag, and then I lost that bad! How did you score better hits than me?!"

"Kevin, that's enough." Professor Sycamore chided, making Kevin jerk in shock. "It doesn't matter to you anymore. Now isn't that right? She managed to cooperate fully with her Pokémon until the end, and her goal wasn't as ambitious as yours. She and Mega Gardevoir gave it their all, and that's what was important to them." He turned towards the Eds. "You three, would you agree?"

Eddy shrugged, but notably did agree. "Yeah, guess this wouldn't be as fun without a little ups and downs."

"And we went on a huge roller coaster! Boy was that fun." Ed amused.

"In a way, yes." Double D agreed. "Formidable foes need to be handled in a mutual respect between the commander and recipient."

"Oui, that's precisely it." Professor Sycamore turned towards the others, now, who would like to give it a shot next?"

Rolf stepped forward. "Nazz-girl, guard Wilfred." The son of a shepherd began to trudge out the doors as they slid open. At the entrance, he did the most original thing possible – taking off his shirt. While the idea startled everyone, Nazz wasn't affected because she saw Rolf without a shirt all the time when training or getting bare-handed when lifting rocks or pushing down trees, let alone against Hawlucha.

"The son of a shepherd shall make my ancestors proud!" He announced. He held up a fist. "In honor of Rolf!"

With that, he ran up the stairs and crossed the long path and through the small path in water. With that, the chamber doors opened, and he went inside.

Eddy turned towards his pals. "So you think Stretch is gonna get in trouble with having no shirt?"

Ed smiled. "He'll be a star."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Get real. If I couldn't beat her, that means you all are toast as well."

Nazz looked at Kevin in bitter disappointment. "Don't count us out just yet. You're not the ultimate Trainer, and none of us are either. You lost, get over it."

Kevin was still in disbelief and was still adjusting to his acceptance. He was clearly taking it hard, and his attitude was looking negative. The Eds and everyone knew he was gonna be this way for a little bit, but it was sure to pass once someone wins.

They all then hung around, though the Eds were off with the other and took a break from training for a bit.

* * *

**Later…**

Conkeldurr swung his concrete pillars with all his might, swinging away Moonblast with all that he had. The pink sphere, however, was too strong and overpowered Conkeldurr's Strength move, making a pink explosion and shot the Muscular Pokémon back until he stopped several feet in front of Rolf and panted.

Rolf raised a fist. "Rolf and Conkeldurr shall not give up until the end!" He proudly exclaimed.

Conkeldurr was exhausted, but he nudged a pillar up. "(What he said.)"

"(I acknowledge your commitment. You are very strong adversary.)" Mega Gardevoir admitted.

Conkeldurr was more than drained. After taking out her Aurorus and Goodra, it's no wonder he accumulated so much damage, and Mega Ampharos went down facing Aurorus's Blizzard, so Rolf was barely holding on.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Use Psychic!" Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and had Conkeldurr outlined in light blue. The Fighting-Type found himself free of gravity and Rolf watched with sweat of anticipation as Conkeldurr was hauled higher and higher until stopped at a certain point. Mega Gardevoir then swung her arms down, crashing him into the ground with a shaking thud.

Rolf cringed and his eyes widened back up as the dust cleared, revealing Conkeldurr unconscious and lying on his back, his concrete pillars lying on his body.

Since his fifth Pokémon down, Rolf returned Conkeldurr with a smile, grateful for his efforts. Rolf then pulled out one last Poke Ball. "And now…" He faced the Poke Ball towards Mega Gardevoir. "Let us make this final duel one to remember!" He threw the Poke Ball with valiance. "Prepare yourself, Greninja!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Rolf's Greninja. The Ninja Pokémon made a ninja hand sign and stood up to face Mega Gardevoir. "(The Pokémon of a Trainer shall not make a mockery of what we have stepped in! We now tread on the last remnants of soil before triumph!)"

Diantha elegantly extended her arm ahead. "Use Thunderbolt!" Mega Gardevoir then became engulfed in large quantities of static and fired a raging bolt at Greninja.

"Dodge!" Rolf shouted. Greninja followed his trainer's command and jumped, dodging the bolt that crashed into the ground. "Use the Ice Beam!" Greninja then fired several light blue, cold beams that zapped through the air towards Mega Gardevoir.

Mega Gardevoir glanced back at Diantha and nodded when the two made eye contact. Mega Gardevoir shifted left faster than the blink of an eye, dodging Ice Beam and making the ground from where she stood before get layered in ice.

"Moonblast!" Diantha exclaimed. Mega Gardevoir then made a pink sphere in between her hands, and then the sphere was fired at a midair Greninja.

"Hydro Pump!" Rolf exclaimed. Greninja made a mirror of water at the last second, firing a quick blast of pressurized water that collided with the pink sphere and made a misty explosion, but Rolf made quick use of it. "Aerial Ace!"

"(SHAKLAHAM!)" Greninja emerged from the mist at blinding speeds, driving a kick into Mega Gardevoir's chest, a great air ripple bellowing as she shot back from the attack. Greninja landed and made yet another hand sign.

Diantha smiled. "You are just as worthy as the one before. You and her seem to both share a love and affiliation with your Pokémon."

Rolf puffed out his chest and smiled. "Ah, yes. The one called Nazz has traveled with the son of a shepherd, and we have fought many trials that has grossed our fingers."

"I see, then you have my respects as well." Diantha swiped her arm. "Thunderbolt!"

Mega Gardevoir began to static. "(Here we go!)" Mega Gardevoir then fired a strong electrical bolt at Rolf's Greninja.

"Dodge!" Rolf shouted, and then Greninja speed on in like a rocket, evading Thunderbolt once again. The Water and Dark-Type began moving faster and faster as the distance closed, surprising Mega Gardevoir. "Aerial Ace!"

"(May your radishes be soiled by the drought of agony!)" Greninja sped in and kicked Mega Gardevoir in her face, making another shockwave that made Mega Gardevoir shoot back and slide until she stopped in front of Diantha.

"(You're good.)" She admitted as she got back up.

"Interesting." Diantha admitted. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Rolf get psyched as he had beads of sweat running down his upper body. She never questioned why he never had a shirt on, but she just figured it was an act of character. Still, she took the initiative. "Shadow Ball!"

"Hydro Pump!" Rolf countered.

Both Pokémon fired their respective attacks, which aimed swift and quick, and water and black and purple collided and exploded in the center, making more mist. The mist was the same size as before, and Rolf made quick use of it.

"Ice Beam!" Greninja then fired beams of ice that raced after Mega Gardevoir.

Diantha looked calm despite the attack closing in. Mega Gardevoir braced herself as the Ice Beam made a clean hit, and the attack's impact made her skid back a couple of feet as it raged on, but this was what both wanted. Despite the damage taken, this was a gamble, and they felt lucky.

Knowing Mega Gardevoir couldn't take one more hit, she extended outwards. "Use Psychic and block Greninja off!" Mega Gardevoir then had her eyes glow light blue and manipulated the several blue beams of energy. The attack was redirected back to Greninja, yet to both his and Rolf's shock, the attack struck a single point, and erupted in front of Greninja.

Flashing in front was an icy wall, and Greninja was shocked as his own attack made him get blocked off. "(What confound conspiracy is this?!)"

Rolf pointed ahead. "Do not frazzle yourself in confusion. We shall jump up and use Hydro Pump!" Nodding in understanding, Greninja crouched and took a big leap,

Little did they know, that was a terrible mistake.

"Moonblast!"

Greninja just reached over the ice wall, and he saw a pink sphere fired at great speeds. His eyes were wide as he watched the Fairy-Type move engulf the scene before him, and he was engulfed in a pink flash. Rolf's eyes widened as there was a bright pink that took up the area above, followed by an explosion sound. The ice wall shattered and Rolf fell onto his rump as there was strong winds blowing.

Rolf opened his eyes and looked in shock as his Greninja fell straight down and fell unconscious. He was sprawled on the ground and fainted. A groan emitted from him. "(The Pokémon of a Trainer…has done his best…)"

With that, he fell back unconscious, having Rolf lose the match.

Rolf hunched over. "We have been defeated." He said in slight shock.

Diantha nodded as her Mega Gardevoir reverted back to herself. "It would appear so."

Rolf went up to his fallen Greninja and stared down. He slowly knelt to a knee and smiled at Greninja. "Rolf honors Greninja's valor with deep sincerity. Thank you for your bravery for the last battle in Kalos. This trainer is most proud of you."

With a smile, he returned Greninja and picked himself up. He dusted his pants and Diantha walked up to him. Despite the loss, he too felt proud for his near-accomplishment. He extended his arm out and politely shook her hand.

"Rolf is humbled by our battle." He let go of the handshake and bowed to Diantha. "You are indeed worthy of the Champion title."

Diantha felt pleased as well by Rolf's praise. "I'm happy to have battled with yet another thoughtful Trainer who's dedicated to his Pokémon. Give my regards to Nazz, and I must thank you for such an energetic battle."

"Thank you, and Rolf shall honor this request."

With that, Rolf vanished, reappearing in front of the gates at the top of the stairs. Despite how close he and his Pokémon were to victory, they were still bested, and he lost fair and square. Knowing that he still did his absolute best in the end, he gave a brief sigh and grinned in pride as he knew his folks would be proud of his accomplishments. He made way back down, and felt his honor still intact.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Zweilous (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Strength, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female) -PC-

Lv: 63

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I did my best as always. 3K done per day, and was able to finish before June began. At most, I want this story over before July, so that will be my personal goal; and considering that I get 1chpter done per week, there's no doubt that quota will be met!**

**As for the EDventures in Kalos wikia, aside from M3 making categories and grammar corrections, to which I am grateful for, I am the only other who does all the work! Seriously, I have to take charge of nearly 100 pages and update them after every chapter upload. Please help and contribute, it seriously takes me hours to get it all done!**

**Please Favorite, Follow. &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys absolutely love the Eds and how this story is based in Kalos, and the epic training and battles!**

* * *

**Next Time: Preparations for the Fray**


	61. Preparations for the Fray

Chapter 61 – Preparations for the Fray

**We're getting closer to the finish! Glad last chapter went well! Just so you all know, the sequel, as far as I have planned, it's not gonna be based in any region, and just so all of you know, I don't give much of a damn of shinies, so there. It'll be all original. Now for the next chapter!**

**To Recap:**

Kevin fumed over his loss, leading the others to think lowly of him. Nazz then decided to enter, and the kids continued training and increasing their levels and watched Nazz's Mega Gardevoir lose, and Nazz lost. After her, Rolf decided to enter, and later on, his Greninja fell to Mega Gardevoir, causing Rolf to lose.

* * *

**Chapter 61 – Preparations for the Fray**

Not long after Rolf lost his shot at becoming the Champion, the one to enter next was none other than Jonny…and Plank. Jonny's experience and Plank's help enabled him and for his Pokémon to have defeated the Elite Four, which led him to squaring off against the Champion.

Currently, he and his Barbaracle were watching with slight nerves as Gardevoir let loose a shockwave, transforming into Mega Gardevoir. The shockwave made them both crouch and ready for what was to come.

"Plank says to be ready, Barbaracle! Look sharp!" Jonny shouted.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Mega Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!" And just as commanded, Mega Gardevoir fired a vicious bolt of lightning that zapped through the air and after Barbaracle, hurriedly closing the distance.

Jonny swiped his arm. "Dodge!"

"(Yeah, yeah!)" Barbaracle grumbled. He swiftly evaded the Thunderbolt and leaped a safe distance as debris flew. Thanks to using Shell Smash against Goodra earlier, he had better Speed.

"Now, use Razor Shell!" Jonny exclaimed. Barbaracle's arms glowed and the claws elongated with light blue blades. In a hurry, he rushed after Mega Gardevoir, letting out a battlecry as he jumped and stabbed down.

Mega Gardevoir remained silent as she shifted and dodged as the ground in her stead was impaled. Barbaracle's shoulder eyes noticed Mega Gardevoir and Barbaracle hurried and pivoted, swinging around to attack, but Mega Gardevoir's Speed allowed her to yet again by shifting and reappearing some feet away.

Diantha's eyes narrowed. "Thunderbolt, if you will."

Mega Gardevoir became engulfed in heaps of static. She let loose a powerful bolt of lightning yet again as Barbaracle turned towards her and saw the Thunderbolt coming. His several eyes widened and he jabbed forward with his Razor Shell still active, but it was little effective as he was overpowered and screamed as he shot back, engulfed in electricity.

"Barbaracle!" Jonny shouted. He saw Barbaracle shoot back and land with a thud, fainted on his back. Jonny frowned as he saw his fifth Pokémon down and out. Without much of a complaint, he returned Barbaracle and looked back at Diantha.

"Plank and I knew that would happen…" He pulled out an Ultra Ball from his pocket. "That's why we saved the best for last!" He tossed it up. "Come out, Abomasnow!"

The Ultra Ball opened up, and Abomasnow appeared in front. "(Alright, since I'm here…I shall fight!)" He echoed to the ceiling, and hail suddenly began to fall down onto the battlefield.

Mega Gardevoir looked up at the falling hail and turned her attention back down at Abomasnow. "(I see, clever.)" She acknowledged before wincing from hail damage.

"We're not done yet!" Jonny held up his Mega Ring, and tapped the Key Stone inside which made Abomasnow grunt as he emanated light waves of his own that reached back. "Abomasnow, Mega Evolve!"

Abomasnow feet the grand changes occurring, and he grunted as the transformation led to him getting to all fours and having huge ice pillars like when he Mega Evolved in the past. With a powerful stomp, a shockwave blew as Mega Abomasnow was revealed.

Back at the Pokémon Center, the kids were all watching with wide eyes.

Ed's eyes were wide with shock and adrenaline. "Oh, cool! It's the Hibachi Man again!"

Rolf's eyes were wide. "Jonny the wood boy has his own beast that is colder than Nana's wooden leg?"

Eddy raised a brow. "What else is new, Stretch?"

Jonny looked ready as he had a confident smile on his face. "Alright Diantha, don't say I didn't warn ya! Mega Abomasnow, let 'em have it! Wood Hammer!" Mega Abomasnow roared out as the ground made a small tremor. The right arm was reached out and a stump made of green energy was made, but it then turned into a huge green log from the extra power. The Wood Hammer was raised up and slammed down on Mega Gardevoir.

Mega Gardevoir didn't even blink as he shifted and dodged, not bothering to look back at the long, destroyed trail made by the missed Wood Hammer. "(You have quite the tenacity.)"

"(There's more from where that came from.)" Mega Abomasnow warned as the green aura faded away.

Jonny extended his arm out again. "Grass Knot!" Mega Abomasnow's eyes glowed light green, and Mega Gardevoir found the ground beneath her cracking up. With a jump, she managed to dodged the yard of glowing roots and vines that sprung upwards. As they raced after her, twirling, Mega Gardevoir twisted her body and backflipped away from the field, sliding back to a stop. She grunted, however, as hail kept falling.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Moonblast!" Mega Gardevoir put her hands together and made a pink sphere of great lunar power. The Psychic and Fairy-Type concentrated further and it enlarged a little. She fired the large sphere at Mega Abomasnow, shooting so fast that it was unable to be blocked or intercepted in time. Mega Abomasnow was engulfed in a pink explosion and yelled as he slid back, leaving a shattered trail in the ground.

He snickered. "(Okay, that one hurt.)"

Jonny swiped his arm again. "Alright, then let's see how you like this!" He turned towards Plank. "…yeah!" He pointed ahead. "Blizzard!"

Mega Abomasnow then had the inside of his mouth glow light blue as hail showered down still. A massive storm of ice and snow raged out and attacked Mega Gardevoir. She was unfortunate as Blizzard's accuracy was always dead on in a hailstorm, and she felt a huge weight smash into her that felt extremely cold. She yelled as she skidded away on her back, thudding to the ground as hail kept pelting down and dealing more damage.

Eddy's eyes widened. "Melon head's actually kicking butt."

"That Blizzard did that much damage in one hit!" Nazz exclaimed. "If Jonny just lands one more Wood Hammer or Blizzard, he just might win this thing!"

Mega Gardevoir got back up and looked uneasy at Mega Abomasnow. "(You're strong.)"

Jonny looked down at Plank. "…yeah! You're right!" He turned back ahead, fully confident. "We got you now! Mega Abomasnow, let's finish this! Wood Hammer!" Mega Abomasnow raised his arms and the right one made a light green aura that elongated into a long log that shot after Mega Gardevoir.

"Psychic!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue, and with a swipe of her arm, the Wood Hammer raging after her suddenly turned in another direction, barely missing her left side and smashed into the upper ground section of the chamber.

Diantha smirked. "You have power, but let's see how that works when you are unable to touch us!" She swiped her arm. "Thunderbolt!" Mega Gardevoir engulfed herself in static once more, and wasted no time in letting loose a strong and mighty bolt of electricity at Mega Abomasnow. The bolt traveled over the ground, shattering and making a trail that led to Mega Abomasnow, and engulfed in painful electricity. Mega Abomasnow grunted in great pain. The force made him slide back and have dust fly.

Though after the attack dispersed, Mega Abomasnow grunted at the pain, and he wasn't spared from the paralysis as yellow sparks engulfed his body.

"Paralysis?!" Jonny exclaimed. "What…? Go on offense? Are you warped, Plank?!" He turned towards Mega Abomasnow, and he seemed alright as hail buffeted Mega Gardevoir again. "Mega Abomasnow, Sheer Cold!"

Mega Abomasnow began gathering energy in his mouth that was cold, but then the static engulfed him, and Jonny's eyes widened at the failed opening,

Diantha pointed ahead, her dainty hand seemingly relaxed. "Now, Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue, and Mega Abomasnow found himself lifted up and weightless against all odds. Jonny's eyes widened as he saw what was happening, and flinched when Mega Abomasnow was sent smashing into the battlefield, making the ground crack and shatter, and Jonny fell back and yelped as Plank fell to his side as well.

Jonny grunted as his head hurt, and looked over at Plank. "Plank?" He picked up the piece of wood and looked back ahead at the battlefield, shock and disappointment falling onto him as Mega Abomasnow was lying on his back and reverted back to Abomasnow in a flash, fainted and defeated.

Mega Gardevoir reverted back to herself and looked at the defeated Abomasnow before her, nodding. "(Well played in your attacks.)"

Jonny looked down, kicking some dirt, although that seemed to have lifted when he smiled in gratitude and held up the Ultra Ball. "Thanks Abomasnow, you rocked!" Abomasnow was then returned, and Diantha returned her Gardevoir.

Diantha walked up to Jonny and looked down at him with a grin of satisfaction. "You and your Pokémon shined quite well; despite how you've all fallen, you've all done your best."

Jonny looked satisfied. "Wow Plank, we were just praised!" He shook hands with Diantha. "Thanks for having me and Plank show what we could do!"

Diantha kept her smile, despite how she felt just a little awkward with Jonny referring to a wooden board. "Uh, yes. You're both welcome. Take care, for you and your Pokémon have much more time ahead of you."

Jonny and Plank were then teleported back to the front of the stairs, where they were smiling at the other; and although they lost, they knew the experience was worth it.

And Jonny didn't have to ask Plank to know that.

They were then brought back inside the Pokémon Center, where they were instantly met with supportive clapping and pats on the back by Rolf and Eddy. Ever since the beginning, he was never that good at being social, but ever since the fall of Team Flare, he's opened up some and seemed less uneasy…just a little.

"Wait a go, dude!" Nazz clapped.

"Though Jonny the wood boy has gotten a goose egg, Rolf praises you for doing well!"

Jonny smiled. "Thanks you guys! Did you see us out there? We were monsters!"

Jimmy stepped up, shaking Jonny's hand. "That was awesome Jonny, now I get my turn!"

Sarah, however, seemed more than a little unsure. "Are you sure, Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned towards Sarah. "Yeah, I'm confident that I can fight well against her!" He made way out the doorway and began to turn away. "Toodle-O! Wish me luck!"

Everyone, exclude the Kankers, waved him off in hopes of his turn going well. They all cheered him on, even the Eds gave some regards, though it wasn't like Eddy, but he decided to give support nonetheless.

Kevin, however, scoffed as he was slouched back against the couch. "Fluffy's not gonna last long in there." He scowled beneath his breath.

Korrina turned towards Valerie. "I hope he does well. He was pretty good when we had our battle."

Valerie nodded in agreement. "Yes, he'll show that despite looking rather frail, he's grown greatly."

Professor Sycamore walked up to the cul-de-sac kids, having a grin on his face. "Ah, I see Jonny has done well. Jonny, you and your Pokémon have done very well." He praised.

Jonny smiled in great satisfaction. "Thanks professor. We did our best, and we know everyone else did to, right Plank?" His gaze followed back up to Professor Sycamore. "So what happens now? Do we just hang out or what?"

Rolf began to pull some pots from Wilfred's saddle, much to everyone's slight confusion. "Dawdle like featherless chickens no longer, as Rolf shall fill our empty bellies with merriment and of fine soup."

"Stretch may be onto something. I'm starving!" Eddy exclaimed.

A sudden roar bellowed through the Pokémon Center, surprisingly shaking the building itself. The building's rattling made a few people, including Eddy, fall backwards, and in Eddy's case had a table and stool fall atop of him. When the rumbling finally ceased, Ed lifted his belly, and it was gurgling like crazy.

"Yup, belly's empty." He figured. He turned towards Rolf. "I'll take an extra-large!"

Rolf went outside, where he began to cook. He tossed out his Torkoal that he withdrew from the PC, and Miltank included. Everyone got outside, where they all watched as Rolf surprisingly cooked over Torkoal's shell.

"Hm~." The son of a shepherd proudly hummed as he stirred the ham, potatoes, and green union supplied in Wilfred's saddle. There also seemed to be some hints of smoked sausage.

"Call me crazy, but does that actually look decent to not kill us?" Eddy whispered to Double D.

Double D, however, had his own inquiries. "I'm still startled that Rolf uses Torkoal as his own stove."

"(And proud of it.)" Torkoal admitted with a nod.

"Yeah, good call! My Pokémon are practically starving!" Jonny said, holding up some Poke Balls and an Ultra Ball.

Nazz had Poke Balls and Ultra Balls present. She also was a little hungry, and her Pokémon deserved a nice meal. "Yeah Jonny, I think we can all use a break. Right guys?" She turned around towards everyone else, as they had some Poke Balls out as well, and seemed to have growling stomachs. Seeing their hungry faces, Nazz nervously turned back towards Rolf. "Looks like we'll need more ingredients, Rolf!"

Rolf stood up in joy. "AH-HO! Then let us honor our last in Kalos with a feast of great stewing!"

Ed's smile lengthened greatly. "Belly shall be brought joy!"

Double D turned towards Eddy with a smile. "I suggest we gather whatever supplies we have left and the profits we've won and purchase whatever produce and edibles in the market section."

Eddy, at first, was against the idea of spending every bit of cash they've earned on their travels. There were times they went broke almost immediately after getting supplies, especially at the beginning of their journeys. When he thought about it, making a monopoly out of Poke Dollars was unnecessary. After his experience with foreign currency, he knew it'd be a waste.

Eddy decided to follow Double D inside. "Yeah, might as well blow the loot while we're still here." He looked back over his shoulder at everyone else. "You guys, let's get some grub!" The rest of the kids, including the Kankers, decided to follow along and purchase the biggest buffet they could ever get.

Professor Sycamore watched on with a chuckle as the kids went to spend their reward cash for a big meal, and he couldn't blame them.

The kids did precisely as they intended. They ran inside into the market section and purchased as much food as they could; making sure they didn't have a single ounce of cash left, which of course worked out in the end. Rolf thus spent that afternoon cooking up stuff for his own purposes, as to where the kids had purchased salads, sandwiches, subs, a whole array of food fit for a royal banquet. While they were at it, they could let the food go to waste, and so their Pokémon indulged on the buffet as well.

Ed's Chesnaught and Talonflame sat right by him, being given a handful of the last bits of Chunky Puffs he had. Throughout the beginning few days of the journey, Chesnaught and Talonflame relished in Ed's Chunky Puffs. It was nice to take in the last few bites and nips of Chunky Puffs with their trainer.

"(You know, I actually like Chunky Puffs.)" Talonflame admitted,

Chesnaught smiled as he took in a huge amount and chomped down, leaving crumbs on his fur. "(Chunky Puffs tastes like glory.)"

Nazz's Druddigon swallowed apiece of fine meat cooled by Ed's. "(Thanks a lot, pal. You've got some strong flames there. Why not battle against me sometime?)"

Charizard turned towards Druddigon and snickered. "(You're on.)"

Ed's Snorlax chomped down on a whole tenderloin and licked his mouth. "(Mmm, medium-rare. Per…fect…)" With that, he fell backwards with a thud, shaking the ground.

Malamar turned away, calm about Snorlax's daily thudding. "(There he goes again. Still, that's always a good sign.)"

Tyrantrum nodded in agreement. "(Still, he's got a good heart and looks out for us.)"

Vivillon was nibbling into his share of fruit, munching down on some berries and apples. Jonny's Ledian scooted on over towards him, a small blush in her cheeks. "(Why hello again, you brave one.)" She introduced.

Vivillon turned towards her. "(Oh, hi. I remember you, we battled on that big bridge.)"

"(And may I add you were very skilled. You went against odds and battled well.)" She admitted. Ledian smiled greater. "(You've impressed me-!)"

"(Oh no you don't!)" The sudden appearance of Marie's Swoobat swooped in and clashed her head against Ledian's, making Vivillon uncomfortable. "(He's my man! So find your own bug!)" The bat scowled.

"(I shall bring justice to you, scoundrel!)" Ledian exclaimed, not having Swoobat take Vivillon. Although the Scale Pokémon in particular just watched the scene in a nervous manner, hoping not another skirmish would break out.

Accelgor used her small hands and dug into the food that was present before her. "(Hmmm, not bad, could use some spice though.)"

"(Greninja thinks his stew of Rolf is most delectable, yes?)" Rolf's Greninja said, eating his trainer's soup rather than the purchased food.

Sarah's Greninja turned towards Rolf's Greninja. "(You seriously eat that stuff? I'd be poisoned.)"

Eddy's Greninja looked with a raised brow as he had an apple in hand. "(Just leave him be. If he's into sick stuff, don't judge.)"

All three Greninja just went with the flow with subtle nods, staying rather relaxed after having a hardy meal. The Pokémon in general had a splendid meal, with Altaria loving the sweets and Poke Puffs that she and Sylveon received from Nazz thanks to a recipe Double D provided for when they were made for Snorlax. Everyone seemed to have gotten along, more or less, and as they ate, everyone suddenly began hearing some serious squabbling from inside the Pokémon Center.

It started low, but shouting was escalating. A few moments passed and it all went silent, with Professor Sycamore appearing from outside the door, looking surprisingly calm. He walked up to the cul-de-sac kids and Pokémon.

"Sorry you all heard that." He looked back inside. "Kevin's conversation with his father seemed to have gotten rather out of hand. Kevin didn't take his grounding and reprimanding that well."

Eddy felt victorious for one part. "HA! That's what boxhead gets!" Then another lightbulb went off inside. "Wait, hold the phone! Our parents are here?!"

Professor Sycamore saw the idea that Eddy was getting and almost laughed. "Non, non! That's silly! No, Kevin spoke to him via PC." He turned back to the Pokémon Center inside. "I was able to connect your PC to your homes. It was a little hassle, but I managed to make the connection last for a few hours."

Rolf looked over as he was still cooking some soup, unaware that it was bubbling and steaming profusely. "So Rolf may speak to his elder ones?"

Professor Sycamore looked delighted. "Of course." He turned towards the others as well. "You can all speak to your families at home. I'm sure you all have some catching up to do."

Ed looked uneasy as his teeth chattered. "No! My mom's gonna kill me for leaving home!" He worried.

Sarah knew that bad things were gonna happen when she was gonna come to speaking to her mom just like Ed dread, but she knew the risks; she didn't know better a few weeks back. If she was gonna take the lecture, she would have to accept it.

"Come on big brother." Sarah groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

Even Ed at this point knew it was rather futile to resist. He would have to talk it out with his mom eventually, so he'll have to face the music with his baby sister. "Okay…"

Ed and Sarah went inside, allowing everyone to enjoy their meals as they went to Sarah's PC to converse.

* * *

**Radiant Chamber – Jimmy**

Jimmy looked uneasy. Despite still having the snake tattoo, he was still nervous battling the Champion of all people. _'This isn't working. Chandelure's still fired from fighting Gourgeist. I have to make it end quickly!' _He extended his arm out ahead. "Chandelure, use Confuse Ray!"

"(Stay still!)" Chandelure exclaimed as she fired golden brown orbs that spun around the other after Goodra. The Ghost-Type move closed in rather quickly, but to everyone's sheer astonishment, Goodra swung her head around and shifted her large body out of the way so as to evade the Confuse Ray.

Jimmy didn't falter, but made quick use of the situation. "Use Shadow Ball!" Chandelure made a black and purple sphere at that instant and fired it as fast as she could, which made it in time to hit Goodra, making her get engulfed in a dark explosion and scoot her back several feet. At the end of her skid, Goodra seemed to falter before a blue outline encased her, lowering her Special Defense.

"Well, well." Diantha mused.

Jimmy swiped his arm. "Inferno!"

Chandelure lowered her head towards Goodra and the ominous flame that lingered at the top scorched after Goodra. "(You'll feel heat when this hits!)"

As the Inferno raced after Goodra, Diantha looked at her calm Goodra and moved her arm in an arc. "Muddy Water!"

"(Here we go!)" Goodra raised her arms and a brown vortex surrounded her. Said vortex began to spiral greatly and overlapped Goodra, becoming a massive torrent of brown water that swamped right through the Inferno and crashed right into Chandelure. The Ghost and Fire-Type yelled as she was swept by the wave and crashed into the ground.

Jimmy's eyes were wide when the Muddy Water's torrent finally subsided, revealing Chandelure fainted. Though slightly deterred, Jimmy praised Chandelure. "You did good Chandelure, thank you." He returned her, and then he refocused his attention when he got out another Poke Ball.

"Okay, it's all you, Staraptor!" Jimmy tossed up the Poke Ball, and out appeared his Staraptor.

The Predator Pokémon flapped his wings and looked down at Goodra, his Intimidate making a blue aura encase her body and lower her Attack. "(No matter what size, I shall fight with all I've got! Let's go, Jimmy!)"

Diantha smirked. "Ah, so you're choosing someone with mobility. Interesting." She swiped her arm. "Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra opened her mouth and created multicolored energy. She fired a dragon-shaped beam of multiple colors at Staraptor, but the avian was smart enough to dodge as the attack raced towards the upper walls, crashing into it.

"Use Brave Bird!" Jimmy commanded.

Diantha grew surprised. "Brave Bird, right off the back?"

Staraptor tucked in his wings and dove at a high speed. He moved so fast as he was coated in a light blue aura that almost seemed like light blue flames. He made a sharp turn and dove ahead after Goodra. The Predator Pokémon yelled as he struck and passed Goodra without so much as a warning. He ascended and the aura faded, replaced by red sparks as he suffered great recoil damage.

Goodra, on the other hand, was engulfed in a light blue explosion that rattled the ground, making a crater that boomed like crazy. Staraptor and everyone looked on as the smoke faded, and Goodra was down or the count.

Jimmy smiled. "Alright, wait a go, Staraptor!" He praised.

Staraptor flew in circles overhead. "(That was a nice warm-up! I can still do some more, let's go!)"

Diantha returned her Goodra and looked at her Poke Ball. "You battled hard Goodra, thanks." She reached back and swapped Poke Balls, pulling out her last one. "That Brave Bird caught me off guard. To have used such a risky move at the very start, you sure have just as much confidence in your Staraptor and vice versa."

Jimmy smiled. "Thank you!" He then readied himself, as did Staraptor as he lowered himself to a few feet above the ground, both ready for her final choice, which they learned was her Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, stand by my side!" Diantha shouted.

The Poke Ball opened, and Gardevoir appeared. She looked confidently at her opponent. "(I shall stand by you. Always.)"

Diantha reached her the Key Stone in her necklace which shined brilliantly. When she clutched it, said Key Stone began to shine and emit light waves. "Now, let us show them our power! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!"

The light waves reached Mega Gardevoir, and Jimmy and Staraptor watched in anticipation as they saw onscreen back at the Pokémon Center, with Mega Gardevoir soon emerging just like with the past four that came before him. A shockwave was released, and Jimmy and Staraptor tensed as Mega Gardevoir gracefully revealed herself to them.

"(Let us dance.)" She challenged.

Staraptor spread his wings and ascended. "(Glad we're in agreement.)"

Jimmy looked with slight uneasiness at Diantha and Mega Gardevoir, their figures somewhat taunting; a challenge that he had to accomplish or risk it all. _'We can do this. I've come a long way!' _His confidence back up, he pointed ahead. "Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor arched down and attacked. He became a valiant blur as he soared at such velocity.

Diantha thought little as he elegantly swiped her arm. "Mega Gardevoir, Psychic!" Mega Gardevoir followed and her eyes glowed light blue. Staraptor's figure was outlined in the same color as he sailed in, and suddenly down himself unable to move.

"(Oh no-!)" Staraptor suddenly shot down and slammed into the battlefield, taking a great deal of damage as dust flew.

"Staraptor!" Jimmy exclaimed. He was getting worried for sure as his Staraptor stumbled back up. His Mega Banette was used to defeat Hawlucha and was withdrawn earlier, but he didn't account for Diantha's Gourgeist to have Shadow Sneak, which took him out. He had to be more careful now. "We won't give up! Wing Attack!"

Staraptor's wings glowed and he flew in to attack. He swatted a wing at Mega Gardevoir, but Mega Gardevoir shifted in a blur left and dodged. Staraptor followed through and circled around, coming at her again from behind. Mega Gardevoir closed her eyes and backflipped, having Staraptor's wings pass underneath.

Staraptor looked back in shock. "(She dodged without looking?!)"

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha commanded. When Mega Gardevoir landed, her body was coated in static and she fired a raging bolt at Staraptor. Staraptor was able to maneuver in time and climbed up, dodging one bolt, and then dove in a slant, evading a second Thunderbolt.

Jimmy swiped his arm. "Use Brave Bird!"

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha countered.

Staraptor circled around in front this time and dove after Mega Gardevoir. He was surrounded in the same light blue flaming aura again and he raced after her full speed. "(I'll just dive straight through your attack!)"

Mega Gardevoir had no words for his valiance as she was coated in static once more and let loose another catastrophic bolt that raced through the low air and met Staraptor in the middle, meeting him and his vicious Brave Bird attack. Though it seemed even for a few seconds, Staraptor had no chance as he was engulfed in electricity and screamed. The Predator Pokémon sailed backwards and thudded onto his back, tumbling and sliding across the floor until falling to his side, fainted.

"Staraptor, no!" Jimmy exclaimed in shock. He looked down at his defeated Staraptor and looked troubled. He took out a Poke Ball and returned Staraptor. "You did very well, now get a good rest." He only had one left, and it was in a Great Ball. He pulled it out and tossed it. "Alright Diantha, let's see what your Mega Gardevoir can do against this! Go, Escavalier!"

The Great Ball popped open, and Escavalier appeared. The Cavalry Pokémon had his demeanor set on his opponent. "(Alright, time for some serious action.)"

"Interesting, a Steel-Type." Diantha mused. "This should be interesting."

"(I won't fall easily to you.)" Mega Gardevoir warned.

"(The feeling is mutual.)" Escavalier informed. "(Let's see what you got.)"

Diantha hummed as she confidently smirked. "Use Thunderbolt!" Mega Gardevoir, once again, fired a powerful bolt after storing the static necessary. She let loose the attack at Escavalier.

"Dodge it!" Jimmy commanded. Escavalier followed the commanded and jerked towards his left as fast as possible, evading the agonizing bolt that made debris fly. When he balanced out, he focused back on Mega Gardevoir. "Now use X-Scissor!"

Escavalier traveled ahead with his lances glowing light blue as he crossed them in an X, which was outlined in magenta. The Bug-Type move traveled ahead, but Mega Gardevoir shifted to the side and escaped the attack without much effort. Escavalier, however, pivoted and turned towards her, ready to attack again.

"X-Scissor once more!" Jimmy shouted. Escavalier heard him well and attacked with the same move. He rushed ahead with the same X pattern and dove at Mega Gardevoir, but missed as she dodged.

"How straightforward." Diantha mused. "Use Thunderbolt!" Once again, Mega Gardevoir found herself coated in static and attacked with a powerful bolt. Escavalier turned his body with X-Scissor still active and lunged ahead. The Bug-Type move met the Electric-Type move and both were left in a stalemate to overpower the other.

"(I…won't…LOSE! Not like this! HRAH!)" Escavalier's physical prowess began to overpower Thunderbolt and he rushed ahead and began to catch up to Mega Gardevoir. His attack met its mark and Mega Gardevoir stumbled backwards in a skid.

Diantha's eyes were wide. "What?!"

Jimmy pointed ahead. "Use Iron Head!" Escavalier's crest turned into raw iron and he attack while his opponent was caught in surprise. His Steel-Type assault made direct contact and he rammed into Mega Gardevoir's center, making a powerful ripple bellow through the air and she shot back into a harsh thud.

Diantha watched the dust settle and Mega Gardevoir got back up with major damage inflicted. That last one in particular left a serious mark on her, and the Mega Evolved individual grunted as she felt so exhausted. Diantha smirked. "Interesting, so let's change it up. Shadow Ball!"

"(I know what you're trying to do, Diantha. I say it should work.)" Mega Gardevoir said with a confident smile. She put her hands together and created a large sphere of black and purple and fired it with intense force. The Ghost-Type move met its mark on Escavalier and the Cavalry Pokémon shot back into a tumbling thud, landing on his front. As he slowly got up, he was engulfed in a blue aura that lowered his Special Defense.

As Escavalier got back up, he Jimmy pointed ahead. "Alright, let's counter! X-Scissor!" Escavalier made his X-Scissor yet again and went for the attack.

Diantha swiped again. "Psychic!" Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and she outlined Escavalier in the same energy. With a swipe in her arm as well, Mega Gardevoir sent a force that actually turned Escavalier upside down and used her other arm and brought it down, sending Escavalier crashing into the earth, using its crest as a huge break for the fall, but that didn't stop Escavalier from feeling the pain.

However, Escavalier got back up, but shook his head and started to get dizzy. "(Okay, I admit, that one hurt.)" His body was outlined in the same blue aura as his Special Defense fell yet again.

Jimmy was getting a little worrisome. He knew what Shadow Ball and Psychic's effects were. It's possible she might try and finish this with a big blast, so he had to make this next shot count. "Escavalier, finish this! Giga Impact!"

"(Right behind ya! HRAH!)" He was surrounded in invisible energy, and a flash of yellow took up his face. He lunged ahead, and a purple orb of spiraling yellow streaks surrounded Escavalier as he zoomed ahead full-force. He closed in fast, and the Giga Impact was so close to contact.

Mega Gardevoir dodged at the last second jumping high, and Escavalier smashed into the ground, making the chamber rumble and debris fly all over the place. The quaking seemed to have only escalated as Diantha swiped her arm.

"Thunderbolt!" She shouted.

In the air, away from the quaking, Mega Gardevoir winced, but she recovered as she was engulfed in static and fired yet another blast of electricity downwards, which shot like a missile. Escavalier looked up and his eyes widened. Before he knew it, it was too late and was swallowed in a bolt of electricity.

"Escavalier!" Jimmy cried out, watching his Escavalier feel immense pain flow through his body. Jimmy looked troubled as Thunderbolt ended and Mega Gardevoir landed on the ground in front of a fainted Escavalier, which was twitching from pain.

"(Not bad…)" Mega Gardevoir admitted, reverting back to herself as her eyes slid closed and she fell to her knees, her body unable to hold up well. "(That was…way too…close.)"

Jimmy looked out ahead and rushed over to Escavalier's side. He knelt down and gave a generous smile. "Thank you Escavalier." He returned his defeated Pokémon, and he stood back up and dusted himself off as the Champion walked and stood before him.

"I have to admit, those moves you made with your Pokémon, they were rather bold." Diantha explained. "Those kinds of Pokémon, they respect formidable and worthy Trainers. You must have gotten very capable when handling them."

Jimmy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, I had to do more than what I thought I had to in order to improve." He explained. "Diantha, thank you."

Diantha nodded in understanding of Jimmy's growth. "I wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors."

With a handshake of respect, Jimmy was teleported back to the front, where he was looking around and noticed that his surroundings were of the gates, and behind him were the stairs. With a small sigh, he accepted his defeat as he tried his absolute best. He walked back down the steps to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

**Pokémon League – The Eds and Cul-de-sac Kids**

Inside the Pokémon Center, everyone was still caught up in the battle Jimmy underwent. They were still surprised by that X-Scissor and Iron Head assault. Jimmy was extremely close. If that Steel-Type move had done just a tiny bit more damage, but a little, then maybe we would've won.

Kevin was wide-eyed. "No way, even Fluffy put up a better fight than me?! All I could do was apply Sand Stream damage, and yet he was closer?!" He couldn't help but groan in frustration while everyone else was more than surprised.

"Wow, that was a great battle." Korrina admitted.

"Heck ya, curlicue learned to finally man up!" Eddy stated, making a swirling punching motion into his other fist.

Marie snickered. "That little creampuff wasn't half bad." She sneered to her other sisters.

May snorted as she turned towards her sisters. "We can do better…can we?"

Lee whacked the back of her head, leaving the blonde in a daze. "Of course, you think we're a bunch of lab rats or something?"

Sarah smiled. "Boy, was I glad to trade that last guy to him…" A sudden door opening caught all of their attention. All eyes and expressions went towards Jimmy as he entered the Pokémon Center. He was instantly met with cheered by everyone, exclude the Kankers, and was met with a swirling hug by Sarah.

Sarah released Jimmy from the surprised hug and left Jimmy to catch up with everyone.

"That was so awesome, Jimmy!" Sarah exclaimed. "You were so close! Your Escavalier almost nailed it!"

Jonny smiled. "Plank says he wouldn't dare mess with that armored parasite…wait, what?"

"Rolf believes that poofy-haired one has indeed matured. Well done! You get the alphabet A for effort!" He exclaimed, with Wilfred squealing in agreement.

Professor Sycamore walked up to Jimmy, a smile on his face. "Ah, Jimmy. Oui, you have indeed done your best. I'm sure your parents are proud of your efforts."

Jimmy smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks everyone! We really gave it our all out there!"

A little bit before Jimmy went up against Diantha earlier, everyone else talked to their parents. After Kevin's heated argument and being exclaimed he was so grounded, Ed and Sarah talked to their mom and dad via PC. Of course Ed and Sarah got a scolding from their mom at first, for their own reasons, but in the end, both the mom and dad expressed how they were still proud of how they matured. They expressed for them to do their best against Diantha before it was Double D's turn.

In Double D's Case, his parents were very much uneasy with how their son just went his own way, but Double D made it clear as he had developed some backbone on his journey, and he doesn't regret it, much to his parents' shock. Despite their son getting bold, the parents were still acknowledging how he has grown and improved since the previous videos of his Gym battles. They were happy he got to see Kalos and wished him luck.

Eddy's parents were more at ease with how their son grew. With all that's happened, Eddy's mom and dad watched the Gym battle videos on the occasional basis, and they really like how their son matured, and wished him the best of luck.

Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf were all left with the same joy of their parents expressing. Rolf especially was given an honorable expression by his Papa and Nana, with the latter expressing hos Conkeldurr almost looked like her, to which she acknowledged as a tribute to family culture. Nazz's parents were indeed satisfied, as were Jonny's parents, despite how they all lost, they have done their parents proud.

It was best to say for the case of the Kankers that they were okay with how their parents were fine with it; in fact, they didn't know they were gone, but that never discouraged them, not in the remote slightest. Still, they were impressed at how the Kankers were crafty to get to Kalos and expect good things from them.

Sarah took a brief stretch before she decided to walk towards the doorway. "Ugh, well, guess I'll have a turn!"

Ed waved at her. "Good luck, baby sister!"

Jimmy raised up a proud fist. "You go, girl!"

"Do your best, Sarah!" Nazz cheered. "Make sure that you watch out for the Elite Four, they're pretty tough!"

Sarah made way out of the doorway and turned the corner, heading up the stairs to the Pokémon League.

* * *

**Later…**

The cul-de-sac kids and Gym Leaders were all glued to the TV screen in the lounge, where even the Professor was left shocked at how Sarah was already on her fourth Pokémon while Diantha was just left with two.

Sarah remembered Diantha's Pokémon well, and she knew that her Garchomp's Dragon Claw or Dragon Rush wouldn't be of much help if used as her ace, so she used her when Diantha used Gourgeist and Mega Evolved her into Mega Garchomp, and defeated Gourgeist with one Crunch.

As of now, Sarah had Mega Garchomp against Goodra and swiped her arm. "Use Dagon Rush!"

Mega Garchomp roared as she had her head appendages glow light blue and she was engulfed in a great mass of draconic energy. The attack shot up into the air and turned into a full dragon. Mega Garchomp then shot down with excessive force and slammed her body onto Goodra, creating an explosion of draconic energy that created a field of devastation that started low and expanded out, making Diantha cover up.

After the smoke cleared out, Goodra was seen unconscious, with Mega Garchomp over her and roaring into the air, making grand ripples that expanded outwards. Diantha returned Goodra with praise and a smile.

"Mega Garchomp sure is formidable." Diantha admitted, pulling out her last Poke Ball. "But now we'll see how she'll match up against this!" She tossed up her Poke Ball. "Gardevoir, stand by my side!"

Gardevoir came popping out and stood tall against her ferocious opponent. "(Let us embrace in battle.)"

Mega Garchomp snarled at her. "(Screw embrace, how about bashing instead? Prepare for the fight of your life!)"

Diantha grinned as she clutched the Key Stone in her necklace. "Very well, shall we get to it? Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!"

And once again, the process of Mega Evolution went underway, with Gardevoir shaping and growing her gown. Her Mega Evolution ended with a shockwave that reached out and made Sarah nearly stumble back. Once she collected herself, Sarah's fists clenched.

"So that's Mega Gardevoir in person." She muttered.

Diantha's eyes narrowed. "Now how will Mega Garchomp handle her, I wonder?" She swiped her arm. "Use Psychic!"

"(Handle this!)" Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and engulfed Mega Garchomp in the same light blue energy. Without lifting a finger, Mega Gardevoir motioned her eyes and Mega Garchomp followed. She was lifted up in shock and slammed to the ground, lifted up, and then driven to the ground again. Mega Gardevoir then motioned her eyes left and Mega Garchomp followed and tumbled on the ground, managing to stop only by driving a blade into the ground and stopping her skid.

Sarah pointed ahead. "Use Sandstorm!"

Mega Garchomp roared as she lifted both her blades and a foot. "(How about this?!)" She pressed down on the ground, and a huge burst of sand exploded and became a field that engulfed Mega Gardevoir. Inside the Radiant Chamber, the whole place was whisking with a buffeting dust storm. Mega Gardevoir grunted as she was moved around some and couldn't concentrate perfectly.

"(Not-GNNNNGH-Bad!)" She admitted.

Mega Garchomp smirked. "(You haven't won yet!)"

"Use Crunch!" Sarah commanded. Mega Garchomp opened her large mouth and had her razor-sharp teeth glow and elongate. The fangs and went and sank into Mega Gardevoir as she was buffeted, and Mega Garchomp pivoted and used her strong jaws to send her crashing to the ground.

Mega Gardevoir gagged as she suddenly felt a painful force as she was slammed. Her head hurt by a large margin, and she winced in pain. "(Ooh, that hurt…!)" Before she knew it, Mega Garchomp pressed a foot onto her chest and growled down.

"Alright Mega Garchomp, you ready to finish this?!" Sarah exclaimed. Mega Garchomp's roar bellowed as Mega Gardevoir was buffeted yet again by sandstorm. "Use Crunch!"

As Mega Garchomp opened her mouth once more, her fangs showed, but Diantha wasn't gonna take that chance.

"Such strength…Moonblast!"

Mega Gardevoir may have been incapacitated, but that didn't mean her arms were as well. Her arms hurried and generated a pink sphere of lunar energy. As Mega Garchomp rushed down to sink her fangs again, Mega Gardevoir let out a yell as she shot the point-blank Moonblast with great might…right into the mouth!

A pink explosion ruptured within Mega Garchomp's mouth, which engulfed Mega Garchomp herself. The earth shook as Sarah's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The pink explosion settled quickly, and Mega Gardevoir was seen standing back up and standing back in her original spot, while Mega Garchomp was on her side and reverted back to being Garchomp, fainted.

"Garchomp!" Sarah exclaimed. She watched Mega Gardevoir take some more sandstorm damage, and then her gaze cascaded back down to her defeated Garchomp. With a groan, she rolled her eyes and returned Garchomp. "You did good Garchomp." She admitted and pulled out another Poke Ball.

"So, who shall be your next choice?" Diantha asked.

"This!" Sarah threw the Poke Ball. "Toxicroak, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Toxicroak appeared and seemed ready for battle. He showed his powerful knuckles. He silently gazed at Mega Gardevoir. "(…)"

"(An all bite no bark, how appealing.)" Mega Gardevoir commented.

Sarah swiped her arm. "Use Sucker Punch!" Toxicroak croaked as his fists and knuckles were glowing dark purple and he suddenly became a powerful blur and reappeared in front of Mega Gardevoir. Without much as a single syllable later, Toxicroak punched into Mega Gardevoir's abdomen, making an air ripple upon impact. The force shot Mega Gardevoir back into another skid, and both sides landed their feet on the ground, yet took sandstorm damage.

Diantha raised a brow. "Not bad. Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir extended her arms out and her eyes glowed light blue. Toxicroak was suddenly engulfed in light blue and was lifted into the air. His eyes were wide, and as Toxicroak seemingly smirked, he was slammed into the ground back first, making the earth rattle as pain bellowed from the Psychic-Type attack.

Sarah's eyes were wide when the smoke cleared and Toxicroak was out. "Boy, that was fast…" She grinned. "But at least we got some damage in. Not too bad, Toxicroak." She praised, despite how she wanted her Toxicroak to have done more with his Poison-Type moves, but Sucker Punch was still good enough. The Sandstorm thus lifted itself, and her attention drew towards Diantha as Toxicroak was returned.

Nazz's eyes widened as she watched the screen. "Dude, I think Sarah and Toxicroak knew they weren't gonna last, so they got a hit in before Type disadvantage happened."

Eddy looked at Ed. "Hey Ed, let's see just what your loudmouth sister can do now."

Back in the chamber, Sarah pulled out a Great Ball after recalling Toxicroak. "Alright Toxicroak, thanks for your help." She then looked to her Great Ball. "Alright, time for the real fight! Go, Accelgor!"

The Great Ball opened up, and out appeared Sarah's Accelgor. The Shell Out Pokémon appeared with crossed arms and her scarf shifted on its own, despite there being little wind flowing through the large windows. "(Let's make this last battle count.)"

Diantha smirked. "This is the real battle now."

"Accelgor, Bug Buzz!" Sarah exclaimed. Accelgor then flailed her scarf and let out a massive yell and red shockwaves traveled and expanded out after Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir made her eyes glow light blue and she took in a deep breath as the shockwaves traveled over the ground after her. With a powerful swipe of both arms, a shockwave of her own roared after Bug Buzz. Both attacks met in the middle, creating a bellowing shockwave that shattered the ground beneath, making a large crater.

As dust raged in between, Sarah's Accelgor raced through and zoomed with grace of a pure ninja, becoming a blue blur that traveled left and right, much to Mega Gardevoir's bewilderment.

"Bug Buzz!" Sarah commanded. Accelgor reappeared behind Mega Gardevoir and leaped overhead. Mega Gardevoir turned around and looked up as more red shockwaves traveled down after her.

"Psychic!" Diantha exclaimed. History thus repeated itself when Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and she swiped her arms, firing another shockwave up and out that met the Bug Buzz in midair. The rupture between the two attacks this time was greater than before, and Mega Gardevoir slid backwards while Accelgor spun uncontrollably through the air.

Seeing Accelgor in the air, Diantha made no hesitation. "Moonblast!"

Mega Gardevoir ceased her skid and made a large black and purple sphere in between her hands. The Shadow Ball was shot fast and the attack was racing at a swift speed. Accelgor straightened out in time and hurried to shift her body out of the way and evaded the Shadow Ball in time.

Accelgor flipped and landed perfectly fine in time for Sarah to make her command. "Use Giga Drain!" Accelgor's scarf flailed and glowed bright green and stretched overhead to attack Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir shifted her body and dodged out of the way, zooming endlessly to evade the Giga Drain that prodded into the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha commanded.

Mega Gardevoir made another black and purple sphere that was large and she fired it as Accelgor was retracting her attack. The Ghost-Type move met its mark and Accelgor was engulfed in an explosion.

"Accelgor!" Sarah cried out. She watched the smoke clear out, and her Accelgor was seen wincing in place as her body was encased in a blue aura, lowering her Special Defense. "Use Recover!"

"(Good call, Sarah.)" Accelgor winced again, but her body glowed red, pink, and purple briefly encases her and pink particles rise up to her head. The glow faded, and she flashed green, signaling her energy returning.

When Diantha saw her opponent recover, she knew what she had to do. _'So her Accelgor can use Recover. Interesting.'_

Sarah swiped her arm. "Bug Buzz!" Accelgor flailed her scarf yet again and shouted out at Mega Gardevoir, creating red shockwaves.

"(You're fast, but let's see your attack keep up!)" Mega Gardevoir shifted her body at the speed of light, racing in an elegant run at the edge of the red shockwave. Her eyes narrowed as it seemed close. At the last second, she took a powerful leap and shifted outwards, free from Bug Buzz's range.

Mega Gardevoir raced after her opponent, and Accelgor considered it a challenge. The Bug-Type thus shifted all over with Mega Gardevoir on her tail. The two were white and blue blurs that seemed to shift left and right, intersecting at some points. Accelgor kept her eyes on Mega Gardevoir as she zoomed in an arc around her, and vanished when Mega Gardevoir turned her head.

Accelgor reappeared above Mega Gardevoir. "(Too slow!)"

"Use Bug Buzz!" Sarah shouted. Accelgor fired her attack downwards as Mega Gardevoir looked up.

Diantha aimed her fingers at Accelgor. "Moonblast!"

Mega Gardevoir swiftly gather lunar energy and a pink sphere formed in her hands. Without a moment's hesitation she fired the Fairy-Type move right through the incoming wall of red shockwaves, bolting like an arrow right down the middle.

Sarah and Accelgor were left baffled as the angle and trajectory was just right. The Fairy-Type attack shot down right in the shockwaves' center and struck like an arrow, engulfing Accelgor in a powerful explosion.

"Accelgor!" Sarah shouted as pink engulfed the air. Her eyes were wide once the explosion settled, but cascaded into a gasp when Accelgor fell down.

Accelgor fell onto her front with a thud, but struggled immensely to get up. "(We had…a good run…Sarah.)" Accelgor had no strength to muster up as that Moonblast and her lowered Special Defense seemed too much, and she passed out on the ground.

Diantha smiled as she closed her eyes. "That was interesting…thank you."

Mega Gardevoir reverted to being Gardevoir again and nodded. "(That literally put us through our paces. She was fast.)"

Sarah ran up to her Accelgor and knelt down. "Accelgor! Accelgor!" She exclaimed. A closer examination showed that Accelgor fainted, and Sarah had unfortunately lost. Sarah turned away and grunted. "Grrr…" She took in a deep breath, in and then out, and she turned back towards Accelgor with a half-grin. "Thanks Accelgor. You did your best."

She returned her Accelgor and looked up at Diantha with a small sigh.

"You battled hard." Diantha praised, walking up to Sarah. "But not just you, it was also your Pokémon that you came to trust through hardships. Am I right?"

Sarah looked down with a small grunt. Though she admitted that she wanted to win, she knew better than before. Unlike Kevin, she had a little more dignity and more commitment to her Pokémon, given what they have been through. The more she thought about it, the more her unsatisfied expression grew calm. She grinned weakly in the end and accepted that she tried her best.

"Thank you. We tried." Sarah said, though not cheerful, but accepting.

Diantha kept her smile. "You've done well. That last battle was sure to remember. You have endured hardships along the way, and I respect that. Be careful with the hardships in the future, and never doubt the trust you and your Pokémon have in the other."

With that lesson that she learned long ago, Sarah vanished back to the front, leaving the chamber and ending up at the top of the steps. With a huge breath, she hunched over, relaxing herself as best as she could and walked back down to meet with the others.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Low Sweep, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Zweilous (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 64

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 64

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Focus Punch, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 66

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**How was this chapter to your liking guys? Was it enjoyable? I made it as thorough on the battles as I possibly could, with a little suspense nonetheless.**

**Martin: You ask a lot of questions, but know that the Eds or anybody for that fact won't be going to Alola not any other region in the sequel. As for why I chose not to add Serena, Trevor, and those guys, it's because I found them unnecessary since I have the cul-de-sac kids and the Eds themselves.**

**I just watched Ant Man this morning, and I thought it was pretty good. I was very sad when Antony died, he was a good ant and character in my opinion. I guess I made a small tribute by having Jimmy and Sarah's last choices being Bug-Types. I don't get why not many people give Bug-Types a chance to prove themselves. I mean, have any of you guys used a Bug-Type on your team when you fought against Diantha in XY? I know Bug-Types aren't that efficient, but they at least deserve a chance to be in the big leagues, like what I displayed with Accelgor and Escavalier.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoyed the battles, and support Bug-Types.**

* * *

**Next Time: Comeback of the Kankers**


	62. Comeback of the Kankers

Chapter 62 – Comeback of the Kankers

**Okay, I know you're all anxious, but after this chapter, then the Eds will finally get to the Elite Four. Only a little more than a few chapters left, so let's make them count!**

**To Recap:**

Jonny had his turn against Diantha, but was defeated, and so as Jimmy had his turn, the cul-de-sac kids got in touch with their parents, having varied reactions. After Jimmy lost, Sarah then came face to face with Diantha, but in the end she lost as well.

* * *

**Chapter 62 – Comeback of the Kankers**

Sarah entered the Pokémon Center, facing a hardy praise from a few, especially Jimmy, yet it didn't seem to bother her. She welcomed the praise because she tried her best. Though she knew the consequences of not traveling with Ed and being a spoiled girl halfway through her journey, she knew that she was gonna be grounded, but accepted it, though Kevin was another story.

"Wait a go, Sarah!" Jimmy embraced Sarah as many of the kids gathered around, giving her some well-deserved praise, commenting well about how well she and her Pokémon seemed to be doing together.

"Not bad out there, squirt." Eddy admitted.

Ed hugged the air in joy. "Aw, baby sister's all grown up!"

"Quite the celebration." Double D commented. "But now it is up us. Right, gentlemen?"

"You're preaching to the choir, Double D!" Eddy stepped up pass Sarah with a prideful smirk. "Boys, let's get moving! On towards vict-!"

"Wait on just a second!" A voice called out, freezing the Eds in place. Their heads all whipped around to find the voice belonging to Lee of the Kankers, which was but a surprise. The Kankers all stepped up, their taunting demeanor stronger than when they were training.

Lee jabbed Eddy's chest with her index finger. "Don't think you were getting anything out of it."

May snorted. "Yeah, we trained too!"

Marie pointed to herself. "I say we call dibs!"

To say they were all in disbelief would be a heavy understatement. Even the Eds were left speechless. It was enough they were apart of Team Flare, but this was something they'd never expected in their lifetime.

Eddy's eyes were wide. "Hold the phone! You mean _you_ guys have badges too?!"

The Kankers all showed their badge cases to the Eds. All three smirked. "Take a good look." Lee laughed as her two sisters were but grinning away. As expected, all three had eight Gym Badges each, and they weren't fake. They were as authentic as the others.

Korrina gave a questionable stare upwards. "Now that you mention it, I do recall having a few challengers not too long ago, though they were rather shady." She pondered.

"Yeah, I think I remember that too." Valerie said. "They had a very bleak impression, like a shadow in the soft wind."

The Kankers all stepped right pass the Eds, with Lee still doing the talking. "Why don't you have us handle this instead; after all, ladies first, huh?" She mocked. Her snickering sisters followed out the Pokémon Center, leaving the Eds and everyone still in shock that the Kankers of all people were gonna have shots at becoming the Champion.

Double D didn't look so good. "This is bad Eddy. What if…one of the Kankers win?!"

Eddy waved the concern away. "Bah, you worry too much. They own Peach Creek, it can't get any worse knowing we live under their land."

Double D blinked and look at the doorway. "That…that is true."

* * *

**Blazing Chamber – The Kankers**

They all arose on the platform, and the three were met with a dark red throne, with Malva sitting atop with a smirk and holding a cane like it was a wand. The three then whipped their heads to either side as large stacks of flames flared, though they weren't as surprised as they were meant to be.

Lee put a hand to her hip as she frowned at Malva ahead. "Say, you trying to fix us up some dinner?"

"Do we look deep-fried to you?!" Marie barked.

Malva chuckled at their demeanor, feeling generous. "My, what a treat. Boy does this bring back some memories." She said. "You three and Team Flare were something else, huh? And yet the flame is gone, but yet it's blazing on."

Lee turned towards Marie. "What the heck she talking about?"

"She probably just delirious from sleeping on that thing. Go wake her up, Lee!" Marie pushed her sister up front, earning a scowl and a fist of warning when Lee looked over her shoulder and growled at her sister. Regardless, the eldest sibling stepped up and presented herself as Malva stood up.

Lee presented a Poke Ball. "Alright cotton candy hat! How's about trying and fry this big fish!" Lee thus threw her Poke Ball, and out appeared her own new Pokémon – Gyarados.

"(Graaahhh!)" The Atrocious Pokémon roared.

Malva smirked. "My, you can only find those things in one place in Kalos. So tell me, how is it you got to Parfum Palace?" She asked quizzically.

"Boy would you like to know!" Lee sneered.

Malva presented her own Poke Ball. "I see. If that is how we must play it, then it'd be rude of me to not comply. Pyroar!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and out came forth Pyroar, whisking her hair around and prepped for battle. Although her Attack was immediately decreased by Gyarados's Intimidate.

Lee immediately went for the Mega Ring she had on her left wrist. "Good thing we paid that one site-seeing place our visit. Now Gyarados, let's go!" Lee raised her left arm as light waves shined valiantly. "Mega Evolve!"

Her Gyarados roared as she underwent her transformation, glowing the light of Mega Evolution. Her body became bulky, and her horns grew with her whiskers. In a flash, the light of Mega Evolution exploded, and a shockwave raged through as the ground tremored just a little bit.

Mega Gyarados roared as she watched Pyroar get on her guard. "(Let's dance!)" She challenged.

Malva's eyes narrowed further. "Going all out this early. Very well, Pyroar, Wild Charge!" Her Pyroar then sparked and she was cloaked in yellow electricity. She then charged ahead after Mega Gyarados.

Lee reached out ahead. "Use Aqua Tail!"

"(Come and get some!")" Mega Gyarados brought her tail around and went to strike down the incoming Pyroar…

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the cul-de-sac kids…**

Since all of them had their turn, the time went by rather long with each turn, and compared to the early morning battle Kevin had, it was now close to perhaps four or five. The time was moving, and Rolf was already starting up dinner on his Torkoal again with the leftovers from their feast of a luncheon.

Eddy, however, was lounging on the side of the Pokémon Center, rubbing his knuckles against his shirt and looked at them. His glance diverted to the huge castle-like structure that was the Pokémon League. "Just think, we'll be hitting the big times if we play our cards right…"

He turned his head. "Hey Zweilous, let's get back to-!" His eyes opened just a little as he saw the two heads bickering at the other, nipping and trying to bite at the other. "Hey, hey, hey! Quit your horseplay, will ya?" He intervened.

The two heads growled at each other before they relented and turned away. One head glanced back. "(I still say I can eat more.)"

"(Too bad. That last meal we had proved otherwise.)" The other head snickered, earning another stare down. Eddy face palmed and groaned in disgust.

"Hey! Focus, will ya?" He got their attention yet again. "We've all worked too hard on this, and despite you being new, I say we should focus on taking these battles with every ounce of focus, got it?" He sounded more like a warning tone, but Zweilous knew he was serious. Out of respect over their master, the Hostile Pokémon backed down from their bickering and nodded in understanding.

"Eddy!" Eddy and Zweilous both turned back ahead, where they saw Ed and Double D approaching him with their respective Tyrantrum and Aurorus, both looking more than a little battered from training. Ed was riding on his Tyrantrum, while Double D approached again.

"I think it would be beneficial to finally get our final teams under preparations." The brains of the Eds insisted. "Since all of our Pokémon have gotten their levels to a certain point, any one of them should work when we advance onward."

Ed waved down from his Tyrantrum's back. "Hi guys!"

Eddy and Double D briefly looked up at Ed before they turned towards the other, and Eddy could see Double D's point. "Alright, alright. Let's get moving, I'm starving." Eddy then returned his Zweilous and Double D returned Aurorus. Both hopped onto Ed's Tyrantrum as the dinosaur-like beast carried them back up front.

* * *

**Dragonmark Chamber – The Kankers**

The Dragonmark Chamber housed Drasna of the Elite Four. Her chamber was dark with a blue mist, and had two wing structures out, with the dragon head lifted as a roof over her. Two large pipes emitted a purple incense into the air on the battlefield.

Drasna herself had raven hair and a cheerful smile. She had tusk-like protrusions emerging from her clothing's collar. Her necklace had teeth. Her attire was a dress; a dark red top with a lighter red skirt reaching to her ankles, showing her claw-like high heels. She also seemed to have a very relaxed composure.

She was currently on her second Pokémon, which was her Druddigon. And May was using her Pokémon, which a Cloyster, another Pokémon that was yet revealed. Cloyster was a black, pearl-like Pokémon. She was encased inside a light gray shell, which was surrounded by a second jagged, purple outer shell. She had one barb-like spike protruding from above the head, and multiple conical horns on the outer shell. On her pearl-like face, there were two white eyes and a mouth. Aside from her face and head, her internal anatomy has never been seen.

Cloyster snickered, but nothing more.

Lee and Marie were standing off to the side, having already defeated Drasna. Their fights against the Elite Four were all four-on-four, and yet they all breezed through them with Type advantage and strategy. All that was left was for May to beat Drasna and then head off towards the Champion.

"Hurry up, would ya?" Lee called out.

"Yeah, you heard her! We have lives to get to, May!" Marie mocked.

May looked back at her sisters with annoyance. "What do you have? Termites in your pants? I'm fighting over here!" She turned back ahead as Cloyster was her second choice. Her Reuniclus had just recently fell to Druddigon after defeating Drasna's Dragalge, so now they were tied.

"Let's go, Cloyster!" May commanded. "Use Icicle Crash!"

Cloyster looked up and exhaled a long, icy breath with blue sparkles. The air crystalized and hardened until huge icicles were made. The icicles all crashed downwards and targeted her Druddigon. The ice shattered as they pelted and stabbed the Cave Pokémon.

Druddigon skidded back and growled as she felt cold chills, making her feel her cold-blooded body slow down.

"Use Revenge!" Drasna commanded. Her Druddigon crossed her arms and was outlined in an orange aura. The aura boomed like a shockwave that reached out like an expansive field, quaking the chamber. The Fighting-Type move made its mark and packed double the power, power strong enough to shoot Cloyster into the air and scream as her defenses took a massive hit. The Bivalve Pokémon smashed into the ground with a ground-shaking thud, leaving May to jump.

"Cloyster!" May shouted, startled at the major amount of damage Closter accumulated.

Cloyster grunted as she got back to her bottom and heaved. "(That packed a wallop…now to return the favor!)"

May swiped her arm. "Your lizard's gonna pay! Use Icicle Crash and nail that thing!" Cloyster heard her trainer's call and complied. Once again, she shot an icy breath of blue sparkles into the air above, in which crystallization and solidification occurred and large icicles rained down yet again, scoring another devastating blow on Druddigon as the range of the attack made it hard to dodge.

The ice pelted and dealt powerful stabbed that shattered Druddigon as she fell to her side and fainted.

Lee smirked at her sister's victory. "Nice shot."

Drasna returned her Druddigon with a smile. "Thank you for your efforts, Druddigon." She presented yet another Poke Ball, still looking relaxed. "Your Cloyster's Defense is something to behold. You surprised me, but let us test you and your Cloyster against this. Altaria, assist me, please!"

The Humming Pokémon emerged from her Poke Ball and spread her wings out and took flight. She looked down at the Bivalve Pokémon and vice versa.

"Oh, this will be fun! We'll shoot it down with Icicle Crash!" May exclaimed. "Go!" Her Cloyster then aimed up and she inhaled.

Drasna slowly reached out. "Altaria, Sing."

The Humming Pokémon thus began to hum such a great melody, and multicolored music notes traveled towards Cloyster as she was exhaling, and the Bivalve Pokémon was caught in the melodic lullaby and her shell got heavy. She never finished her Ice-Type attack before she fell asleep, snoring weakly.

May put a hand to her hip. "Hey! It's not naptime!"

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria opened her mouth and fired a multicolored energy beam that shaped into that of a dragon. The mouth opened up and chomped down on Cloyster, making a vibrant explosion that made the ground quake just a little. When the dust all cleared, it revealed Cloyster on her side and fainted.

Lee couldn't help but chuckle. "Heh heh, you snooze, you lose, right?"

May mumbled incoherently at her sister's snoody comment and recalled her defeated Cloyster. May then pulled out another Poke Ball, and she pulled it back. "Alright, let's go! Rhyperior!"

Her Poke Ball opened, and out emerged May's signature Rhyperior, and the Drill Pokémon roared up to the ceiling, quaking it. "(Must obliterate this obstacle that floats like clouds over me!)"

"(You're welcome to try!)" Altaria challenged. "((Drasna, let's go!)"

Drasna moved her arm ahead. "A Rock-Type? This should prove most interesting. Altaria, Dragon Pulse!"

May pointed ahead. "Use Stone Edge!"

Both Pokémon then stomped and opened their mouths and fired their respective attacks, with a dragon-shaped beam and sharp pillars colliding, generating a great explosion.

* * *

**Later, with the cul-de-sac kids…**

Double D looked at the capsules lying in front on the lounge table. "Hmmm, I wonder if anymore TMs should be applied? I think I should use that Protect TM we got back at the Parfum Palace, or maybe that Calm Mind TM, or…" Endless pondering sprung forth from Double D's contemplation as he was trying to figure out which possible TMs would work well for his team, although unlike him, Eddy was relaxing back in the cushions and sipping some water in a straw. Ed was practically snoring and out like a light.

Many of the kids and Gym Leaders present were just being idle and vacant from any actual worries. After a hardy supper, they all just sat back as Professor Sycamore was being all the same.

_'__Those Starters I gave them all have surely adapted and grown like their trainers themselves.' _Professor Sycamore though as he inspected the kids in all. _'This is what I like to see at the end of a journey.'_

A big explosion happened onscreen as all eyes converged to the big TV screen in the lounge, where all eyes were wide when the explosion settled, revealing May and Diantha squaring off in a battle, and May's Rhyperior had just collided her Hammer Arm with Gourgeist's Seed Bomb.

* * *

**Radiant Chamber – The Kankers**

Rhyperior stumbled back as she had taken serious damage. She grunted at the pain accumulated but showed no signs of backing down. "Come on, Rhyperior, stay strong!" May encouraged.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Seed Bomb!"

Her Gourgeist then spit out another barrage of golden seeds in green light that fired relentlessly at Rhyperior. The Drill Pokémon screamed as she was pelted yet again by the Grass-Type attack and was engulfed in a green explosion that raged yet again. May covered up as her hair shifted through the winds. When she looked back, she saw that her Rhyperior was lying on the ground, fainted.

"No!" May screamed.

"Boy, talk about a bummer." Lee commented under her breath.

"Your Rhyperior is fairly strong. She took out Tyrantrum and Aurorus alike. You have my respects with her." Diantha commented. "So, who shall you use next?"

After she returned her Rhyperior, May looked like she was taking an aim. She briefly pondered at her last three Pokémon and decided then and there. She threw her next Poke Ball. "Go, Mamoswine!"

The Poke Ball opened up, revealing her Mamoswine. "(*sniff sniff* I smell pumpkins!)" He announced.

"I see, an Ice-Type." Diantha swiped her arm. "Seed Bomb!" Once again, her Gourgeist opened her mouth and spit seeds in a barrage after Mamoswine.

"Ice Fang!" May commanded. Mamoswine's tusks then glowed light blue as he then charged ahead after Gourgeist, using his Ice Fang attack and using it as a ram through Seed Bomb, which worked. Seed Bomb was no match for the super effective power of Ice Fang and Mamoswine sent Gourgeist sailing. She screamed as she soared and fell onto her back with a gruesome thud.

"Gourgeist!" Diantha exclaimed. She noticed that her Gourgeist had just fainted, and she swallowed. "My…such force." She returned her defeated Gourgeist and smiled again as she held up a Poke Ball. "Very well, I shall test to see if your Mamoswine can hold up against this. Shall his ice prevail yet? We shall see." She tossed her Poke Ball. "Goodra, let's go!"

The Poke Ball thus popped open her Goodra, and the Dragon-Type looked ready to battle as she stood tall in front of the huge Mamoswine. "(I'm ready, Diantha!)"

Mamoswine trailed the ground and kicked up some dust. "(*sniff sniff* The smell of goo is in the air.)"

May swiped her arm. "Then let's start out like this! Use Stone Edge!"

Mamoswine stomped her front right foot and the ground tremored but for a little bit. Goodra looked down and saw the ground cracking. Her eyes widened when her pudgy body jerked out of the way, dodging sharp and jagged stones that prodded up from where she once was. The Dragon-Type managed to evade that one attack and regained her footing.

"Use Muddy Water!" Diantha called out.

May's eyes widened in disbelief. "Muddy Water?!" She saw Goodra briefly get engulfed in a brown swirl and said swirl became a vibrant torrent that swamped after Mamoswine. Mamoswine stepped back in shriveled fright as the attack swamped him, engulfing him in a brown and muddy torrent. The torrent ran for several seconds before it finally settled, and Mamoswine shook his fur as his nose wrinkled.

"(sniff sniff* My senses are all muddied up.)" He scowled.

May looked very unappeased. "Mamoswine, use Earthquake!" She called out.

Mamoswine raised his right foot again and this time instead of a small tremor, a large tremor broke out, shaking up the entire chamber and the building itself. The attack rampaged and the ground shifted until becoming uneven, but surprising through the Earthquake attacks used in the past the walls and ceiling never cracked or fell. Goodra was unevenly balanced and she fell over in pain, but as the Ground-Type move stopped, she managed to get back to her feet.

Diantha recovered well enough to attack back. "Use Fire Blast!"

Goodra closed her mouth and flames began to erupt. She opened her mouth and aimed a giant star of fire at Mamoswine. The Fire0Type move closed in with hardly any time for Mamoswine to dodge after his Earthquake, leaving him screaming and getting engulfed in an explosion that rattled the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, Mamoswine was lying on the ground, groaning as he fainted from the super effective move.

"Whoa." Lee noted. "She turned that mammoth into roasted pork chops."

"Bleh!" Marie cringed back. "May's got a fried pig."

"How's about I stuff you guys in the oven!" May retorted as she returned Mamoswine. She turned and pulled out her second to last Poke Ball and tossed it with no delay. "Go, Cloyster!"

Her Cloyster, all healed before the big battle, was called out, and she looked ready to rumble and to show the best she knew how. "(Now let's see you get past my defense!)"

"Another Ice-Type, this should be fun." Diantha noted.

May swiped her arm. "Use Spikes!" Cloyster's body then had red spots shine on the horned and rough parts of the outer shell, and then metallic red, glowing spikes that sank into the battlefield around Goodra.

"Use Sludge Wave!" Diantha called out. Goodra was then found having her body surrounded by a wave of dark purple sludge. The wave of sludge then shot at Cloyster, but May was more than prepared.

"Protect!" She called out. Cloyster's eyes narrowed as she summoned forth a translucent turquoise shield in front and it took the entire Poison-Type move, sparing her from serious damage."

Marie smirked. "That should stop her."

Cloyster smirked. "(My defenses are formidable. Wouldn't you agree?)"

Goodra smirked. "(Maybe, but let's see how far that gets you, shall we?)"

Diantha swiped her arm again. "Fire Blast!" Goodra closed her mouth and then flames were seen inside. She opened up and let loose a blast of fire that was in the shape of a star.

May extended her arm out. "Use Razor Shell!" The inner shell of Cloyster then jutted out, and glowed and elongated within light blue energy. Cloyster began to spiral in towards the Fire Blast, and she met the powerful Fire-Type move head on. The Water-Type move against Goodra's Special Attack, along with Cloyster's low Special Defense, ultimately the attack dispersed, as did Razor Shell.

"Dragon Pulse!" Diantha commanded.

Goodra opened her mouth and didn't waste a moment when firing a dragon-shaped beam with multicolored energy. The attack raged on at Cloyster as she was still in midair. The attack met contact and exploded violently, with Cloyster screaming in pain. The Bivalve Pokémon crashed into the ground in front of May, making a huge crater and cracked fragments as she laid there, unconscious.

Marie raised a brow. "Well don't those critical hits suck."

Lee nodded. "Ain't that true."

May returned her defeated Cloyster, having no choice but to bring out her last Pokémon. And yet as surprising as it was, she had a mischievous chuckle. This made Diantha frown.

"Uh oh." Lee saw how May was having that look. "She's gonna bring it out."

May tossed her Poke Ball. "Let's them our stuff, Scizor!"

May brought out a new Pokémon she had on hand. Scizor was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. He had gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. His head was kite-shaped with three blunt horns extended above the forehead and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of his thorax gave the appearance of being exposed, showing black skin, and are surrounded by his raised exoskeleton. Scizor had a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist. Scizor had broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs were defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, his feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

Scizor aimed one of his pincers at Goodra. "(You'd be wise to watch yourself.)" He warned.

Goodra looked ready. "(The same.)"

"Go May!" Marie yelled. "Show them your power!"

"You bet, Marie!" May then picked up her Mega Ring right on her left arm., which more than surprised Diantha. She tapped the Key Stone embedded inside and then light waves emerged.

"No way!" Eddy shouted back inside the Pokémon Center. "You mean she has a _second _Mega Stone?!"

"Well, I'm a little surprised." Diantha admitted. "A Scizorite."

May nodded. "You bet! Now we're gonna put it to good use! Scizor…" She raised her arm. "Mega Evolve!"

Scizor responded to his trainer well as he gave his full cooperation and emitted the Scizorite's power. Light waves connected just like any other Mega Evolution, and Scizor underwent Mega Evolution's influence. Scizor's pincers immediately elongated, and the legs took on a more honed and toned dimension.

The Mega Evolution light faded after awhile, and a shockwave of strong wind exerted forth, revealing Mega Scizor. As Mega Scizor, his pincers lengthened and developed serrations. The lower half of the claws turned white and gain three pointed spikes on the underside. The eyespots were blue with a thin black rim. Though they lacked the black rim, his real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appeared on various area of his body; a three-pointed crest on the forehead, striated coverings on his shoulders, and unmarked coverings on his thighs. Mega Scizor's legs were less detailed and resembled large, tapered spikes with white tips.

Mega Scizor looked still as he glared at Goodra, already on her third battle. "(I warned you.)"

Goodra looked forward, uneasy. "(I won't give up! Diantha, let's go!)"

Diantha cleared her throat and smiled. "Well this is a turn of events. Goodra, Fire Blast!" Her order was crystal clear and the Dragon Pokémon opened her mouth and exerted a star-shaped flame once more, raging ahead after Mega Scizor. In response, Mega Scizor nimbly dodged by jumping up and over the fire that raged and exploded below.

As Mega Scizor was in the air, May swiped her arm to make her command. "Mega Scizor, X-Scissor!" Mega Scizor thus had his pincers glow light blue and then crossed them in an X formation with magenta blue outlines, but unlike usual X-Scissor attacks, this one was much larger. The attack raged down, as Mega Scizor did.

Diantha hurried as she relied on her resources to help in her fight. Her initial notice was how cracked the ground was, and her eyes widened when an idea came to mind. _'Maybe I can use that to my advantage!' _She swiped her arm. "Goodra, use Dragon Pulse, and aim for the ground!"

Goodra nodded, though she didn't question. She raised her head multicolored energy arose. Goodra then aimed her head down and fired. The multicolored beam raced through the cracks in the battlefield; and much to all of their shock and astonishment, the battlefield shot up multicolored energy with debris involved. The attack was like a geyser that got Mega Scizor's underside good, and the recipient screamed as rock and draconic energy slowed him down, making him vulnerable as X-Scizor lost momentum.

"Now, Fire Blast!"

Goodra opened her mouth and let loose another blast of star-shaped fire at Mega Scizor. And the attack was like a nova that the Pincer Pokémon could not escape. He screamed as he was hit by the Fire-Type move, and he became a flaming fireball that crashed into the earth near May.

"Mega Scizor!" She shouted through the explosion.

The explosion settled, and Mega Scizor supported himself with a pincer. "(That…that was smart. I have to hurry and finish this.)" He mumbled through the enduring pain. He felt much of his energy gone from that Fire Blast. Another Muddy Water would do the trick, but he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Use Bullet Punch!" May shouted.

Mega Scizor's pincers then glowed light blue, and he became a soaring blur that Goodra nor Diantha could trace. He reappeared in front of Goodra and let loose a flurry of punches and jabs at Goodra, making it look like he had several arms at once.

Goodra shouted as she shot back from the continuous flurry and slammed on her back and laid on the ground, out like a light. Mega Scizor narrowed his gaze as he retreated closer towards May.

"Goodra, thanks for your work." Diantha praised before recalling her Goodra. "Well I guess it's down to my final choice then. Gardevoir, assist me!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Gardevoir emerged. She presented herself with a prideful look and Diantha, as before with the rest, had her Mega Evolve.

"There she goes with the Mega Gardevoir again." Kevin said. "Man that thing stinks."

Nazz looked at Kevin, feeling very offended. She knew he also extended that comment to all Mega Gardevoir, including her own, but it looked like he didn't give a care to the world.

Back on the big screen, Mega Gardevoir was present and she looked at Mega Scizor with a relaxed yet intense composure. She knew that her Type wasn't well suited, but she was aware that due to Mega Scizor's bruises and scratches, she may have a chance as long as she didn't take something like a Steel-Type move.

"Mega Gardevoir, let's go!" Diantha announced. "Use Thunderbolt!" Her Mega Gardevoir than engulfed herself in static and fired a raging bolt at the Pincer Pokémon before May.

"Dodge!" May ordered. Mega Scizor jumped and managed to evade the bolt of electricity that zapped into the battlefield. In midair, his gaze was set on Mega Gardevoir. "Now use Iron Head!"

Mega Scizor's head and horns were coated in thick, raw iron, in which he dove downwards towards Mega Gardevoir. He dove down as swiftly as he could, bur Mega Gardevoir shifted back and dodged the incoming assault that smashed into the battlefield, sending debris and rock flying everywhere.

"Use Bullet Punch!" May added. Mega Scizor's pincers glowed light blue in the dust cloud and he emerged and lunged ahead, having one arm stretched ahead.

Little did he suspect, it was a fatal call.

"Thunderbolt!" The Champion called out.

It was then that Mega Gardevoir had her body get engulfed in static. The static surrounded her body and Mega Scizor thrust ahead, jabbing right into her abdomen. Although Mega Gardevoir managed to hang on while gagging from the pain flowing through her, she knew she succeeded when Mega Scizor made contact. The static ran along Mega Scizor's pincer and then electricity discharged, shocking him. May and the Kankers all widened their eyes in shock as Mega Scizor and May alike took the bait, and May covered her mouth when Mega Scizor stumbled back and began to revert back to being Scizor.

Scizor fell backwards slowly. _'(I let…my guard down…)' _He hit the ground with a thud and fainted, and Mega Gardevoir glowed and reverted back to being Gardevoir, sighing as she actually felt okay.

"Well I guess that's all she wrote." Lee spoke, walking up to her sister and she had a disappointed scowl as she recalled her Scizor. Lee looked down at her sister. "Hey, buck up. We'll get back at that hussy for ya."

"Yeah, now it's my turn to clobber her and her little sweet feathers." Marie turned and glanced at Diantha.

"Really?" May asked. "Okay, good luck you guys!"

With that said, May vanished and reappeared out front. Marie turned back towards Diantha, stepping up and having a Poke Ball ready.

"I must say, your sister was impressive." Diantha acknowledged.

"Well consider her a warm-up, because here I come!" Marie announced.

* * *

**Later…**

May opened her mouth and chomped down on a huge sub packed with meatballs. The sauce was all over her face as she chewed with content. She sat in the lounge and raised a fist at the screen. "Come on, Marie! How could you have your Nidoking taken down by Goodra's Muddy Water?!" She exclaimed with slight chunks flying out of her mouth.

The battle was progressing as expected. Intensity filled the air as Marie and Diantha were both on their last two Pokémon. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, although Kevin glanced back at the Eds every now and again, content filling him up.

The more time passed, the more annoyance Kevin felt. He felt bitter, and he just thought more and more. The idea of Eddy of all people being the Champion made him feel extremely sour in the stomach, and he could not accept it. He realized he lost, but he wanted to put Eddy in his place, as well as his pals for every two-bit scam they tried to pull off. How the others learned to be okay with them was something he was having a hard time grasping, since all he wanted was to win, but the chance slipped when his flaw was that Pokémon were meant to be cared for and loved. What he couldn't figure out was how Eddy of all people could actually cares for others besides himself. He looked away with gritting teeth as all he could do was wait and see, and hope, if Eddy would lose.

"Noivern, Dragon Pulse!" Marie's command got his attention and he indulged himself back to the battle that was Marie against Diantha.

Back in the chamber. Noivern opened his mouth. "(Open wide!)" He fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam from his mouth that went at Goodra.

"Dragon Pulse as well!" Diantha exclaimed.

Goodra opened her mouth and let loose her own Dragon Pulse attack. Said move opened its mouth and the two attacks met and chomped down on the other, generating what was a multicolored explosion that generated a great dust storm. When it all cleared out, Noivern wasn't where he originally was.

"(He's gone?!)" Goodra exclaimed.

"Dragon Pulse! Go!" Marie shouted.

Goodra and Diantha looked straight up, shock overwhelming them as Noivern was revealed above. Before they could initiate a counter, a dragon-shaped beam raced down and chomped on Goodra, engulfing her in a painful explosion.

Goodra yelled as she stumbled back through the smoke, very much weak and exhausted. Noivern flew above and ready for whatever was to be thrown at him. He flapped as Goodra eyed him.

"Dragon Pulse!" Marie and Diantha shouted. Both Pokmon opened their mouths and let loose the same attack they've been throwing at the other. Both attacks went flying right pass the other, the aim actually missing and the mouths of both attacks struck the two Dragon-Types again, engulfing them in multicolored explosions.

Marie and Diantha's eyes were wide when the explosion settled down, revealing two smoke clouds in the air and ground. Noivern fell down from the aerial one while Goodra fell back from the other. Both slammed onto their backs, both falling unconscious.

"What rotten luck." Lee noted. "Still, nice shots."

Marie mumbled incoherently as she recalled her Noivern, leaving her with one Pokémon left. _'I still can't believe that my Medicham took out that Aurorus and yet was taken down by Gourgeist. Stupid pumpkin.' _She mentally growled. She reached for a Poke Ball. _'Looks like I have to use 'that' instead.'_

Diantha swiped her arm as the Poke Ball was tossed. "Gardevoir, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing her Gardevoir and her relaxed demeanor. "(Very well.)"

Marie pulled out the Poke Ball and had a grudge look. _'I still can't believe I had to save this for last.' _She threw the Poke Ball. "Pinsir, go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out on the field, opposing Gardevoir, was a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of her head. In her mouth were many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Her legs were short and thick while her arms were long and thin, and each limb ended with three gray claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen were divided into segments. Her eyes were simple, but usually appear angry.

Pinsir snapped her pincers at Gardevoir. "(Alright, here's how this'll go; I don't like you, and you don't like me, so I'm just gonna crush you with my force.)"

Marie held up her Mega Ring, tapping the Key Stone embedded inside. "Let's play!"

Diantha's Mega Necklace shined as she clutched it. "Sure."

Both of them held up their respective items, and light waves flailed all around. "Mega Evolve!"

Both Pokémon corresponded with their trainer's call, and Pinsir grunted as she began to sprout wings, and her legs seemed to have altered somewhat. Her pincers took up a bizarre shape, and the arms grew appendages.

After the two lights exploded, while Gardevoir became Mega Gardevoir, Pinsir was shown to have gained a large pair of clear wings with an area of orange venation. Additionally, a set of wing coverings appeared. On each wing cover was a pair of large, thin, orange blades. Her arms became longer and more segmented, with triangular extensions on the lower arms. The pincers on her head were longer with larger spikes, and the eyes were now yellow.

Mega Pinsir buzzed in the air and looked down at Mega Gardevoir. "(Well I guess we have ourselves a little feud that I'll have to snap in half.)" She groaned in disgust.

"(You're welcome to try.)" Mega Gardevoir challenged.

Ed looked with wide eyes. "Oh, guys! She has an abnormal parasite from the planet Anti-Ant Killer! That's its queen!"

Double D looked to Ed. "Ed, do try and contain your shock until the end."

"Such a grotesque creature." Jimmy shivered.

Marie swiped her arm. "Alright, use X-Scissor!" Mega Pinsir responded with making her claws glow light blue, and then the process repeated for what Mega Scizor did, and large magenta outlining was around the huge light blue X.

"Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir thus put her hands together and generated a pink sphere of pressurized lunar energy, which began to increase in size. Moonblast launched with such a great force, and The huge sphere clashed into Mega Pinsir with a great explosion, forcing her to scream as she shot back from the attack.

"Now, Thunderbolt!"

Mega Gardevoir heard her trainer's call and she was generating static. She fired an immense bolt of lightning at the target, but Marie wasn't going down so easily.

"Dodge and use Swords Dance!" Marie countered.

Mega Pinsir's eyes reopened and she twisted her body to dodge the bolt. In midair, blue illusionary swords circled around her, and they crossed over her head and a thick red aura outlined her, enhancing her attack greatly.

"Use X-Scissor again!" Marie exclaimed.

"Moonblast!" Diantha countered.

Mega Pinsir made her X-Scissor while Mega Gardevoir generated a large pink sphere of lunar energy. The two attacks went after the other respectfully. Mega Pinsir met the Moonblast in the middle, and yet again an explosion erupted. The smoke escalated, but alas Mega Pinsir, surprisingly, still went through.

She let out a shrill cry as she met her mark on Mega Gardevoir, making her grunt heavily from the pain and skid back, although Marie was gonna add insult to injury. "Stone Edge!" Hearing her trainer's call yet again, Mega Pinsir stretched out her claws and lowered to the ground, where she stabbed the ground with her hands.

The ground ruptured, but Mega Gardevoir remained surprisingly calm and relaxed as her body slid and shifted as large stones prodded up from where she was beforehand. The Rock-Type move missed its mark, and Mega Gardevoir just looked with a mild disposition.

"Use Psychic!" Diantha commanded.

Mega Pinsir was suddenly caught in her sights as Mega Gardevoir had her eyes glow light blue and manipulated the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Mega Pinsir had no way of resisting and she screamed in pain and sundering reckoning as she was smashed only just anywhere, but right into the Stone Edge that she made.

Marie and Lee covered up as stone and shards flew everywhere from the crushing impact. Marie's eyes were wide with disbelief as she saw that rock was wasted all over the battlefield, and small chunks made t hard to get around. In the center of the melee was Mega Pinsir as she reverted back to Pinsir, fainted as her own attack was turned against her.

Mega Gardevoir reverted back and she looked down at Mega Pinsir. "(Not too bad.)"

Diantha grinned and nodded. "It would seem that this has been decided."

Marie stomped and growled at the Champion as she was defeated. She relented, but recalled her Pinsir. "Meh, I never wanted the title anyway." She covered. She turned with a hand to her hip and aimed for her sister. "Alright Lee, give her what she asked more."

That was the last thing she commented before she disappeared, and that just left Lee. The eldest siblings cracked her knuckles as her sister reappeared at the gates. "Don't worry, I'll give her what she asked for."

"You three are sisters, that's quite the treat." Diantha noted. "You and your Pokémon share an estranged yet cooperative level of friendship. I've never seen something like it. Rather than power like that first one I fought today, you just do however you pleased on a reciprocating level."

Lee held up a Poke Ball. "Yeah, something like that. HRAH!" She then threw the Poke Ball, and out appeared her Weavile, slashing and showing off his claws. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

**Later…**

It was near the end, and it was getting pretty close to where the sun was beginning to set, though not quite as a healthy blue was still in the air, although a light shade closer to yellow was on the horizon as it got to a darker blue as the eyes cascaded up.

Eddy yawned as he had just awoken. His uproar made everyone else look at him, a little bored as well after watching so many battles, but he awoke in time to see Lee's Mega Gyarados against Mega Gardevoir. "Man, this is taking a long time."

"I agree." Double D said, covering up his yawn. "It does seem to get repetitious after a while. Fortunately, this is the last-!"

"Last battle!" Eddy suddenly yelled. He turned towards Ed and Double D alike, excitement washing away his fatigue. "Guys, we're almost there!" He turned towards the screen, zooming in front as his eyes were wide and sat in front like an excited puppy. "Oh boy!"

"Pathetic." Kevin rolled his eyes.

Back in the chamber, Lee swiped her arm. "Use Aqua Tail!"

Mega Gyarados roared vibrantly as her large tail came around and a huge cyclone of water surged. The attack swung in from the side, and Mega Gardevoir jumped up high and managed to evade the incoming assault. She even managed to evade the sprinkles, not even getting a drop on her.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Diantha shouted. In midair, Mega Gardevoir was engulfed in static and the raging bolt lashed out at Mega Gyarados. Unfortunately for Lee and for her Pokémon, the Electric-Type move made its mark. Mega Gyarados was too bulky to be made nimble, and felt a great zap through her body and she recoiled from the pain.

Lee clenched a fist. "Fight back with Ice Fang!"

Mega Gyarados's mouth was wide open and the sharp fangs glowed light blue and four light blue aura claws emerged from the mouth. Mega Gyarados found her momentum again and lunged forward, ensnaring Mega Gardevoir into her jaws while in midair.

"(Ah!)" Mega Gardevoir yelped in pain as cold energy and ice sank into her. She was plunged into the earth, and she thudded back as Mega Gyarados retracted her Ice-Type move and roared up to the air.

Lee smirked. "Hey, now we're talking!" She pointed ahead. "Use Aqua Tail!"

Mega Gyarados roared as she brought her tail around again, ready to deal a devastative blow as the cyclone raged down like a hammer onto Mega Gardevoir. The attack closed in super-fast, but Mega Gardevoir's eyes opened at the last second, and with her nimble skills, she evaded the crushing blow and skidded off to the side.

"Moonblast!" Diantha yelled.

Mega Gardevoir made her hands come together as her skid slowed down. Her attack enlarged to a great level and the sphere was thrown with a shrill cry equal to that of a proud and civil warrior. Moonblast pulsated through the air, making ripples as it traveled. Mega Gyarados turned her head as Moonblast caught up to her and hit her square in the face, making a massively large, pink explosion.

Lee's eyes widened underneath her huge hair. "Whoa…"

Through the smoke, Mega Gyarados yelled as the attack was too much, and she bellowed. "(Impossible…)" She mumbled as her head hit the ground behind her. She reverted back to herself and fainted.

Lee frowned as she realized that the battle was over like that. "…you're dreaming!"

Mega Gardevoir reverted back to normal, and she took in a deep breath and exhaled. "(These battles are getting more interesting with the Trainer in question.)"

Diantha nodded. "It would seem that there has been a winner. What noble spirits…"

Both trainers returned their Pokémon, and they both walked up to each other, the Kanker crossing her arm. Diantha looked down and grinned at Lee. "You had a valiant effort. It was a pleasure to have battled you and your sisters."

Lee relented, but she remained formal in her handshake. "Yeah, whatever." She then smirked. "But don't think you're done yet, toots. There's three more, and they're gonna be packing some heavy fire power."

Diantha frowned in curiosity, but never questioned further as Lee vanished from the Radiant Chamber, reappearing in the front gates.

The head Kanker sister turned around and smirked, chuckling somewhat. "Well, that was a treat." She walked down the steps, and headed inside the Pokémon Center, where everyone else was seemingly gathering as the Eds were waiting patiently, more or less, in the doors.

Marie blew a bubble of her bubble gum. "This should be good." Her sister emerged from the doors. "What the heck was that?!"

Lee shrugged it off. "Whatever, we had our shot. Get over it."

Professor Sycamore smiled as he looked down at the last group of three. "I see…Ed, Double D, Eddy. I trust that you two are all that's left. Am I right?"

Eddy smirked with pride. "Always save the best for last, am I right?"

"You'd know, Dorky." Kevin noted. He passed the kids and away from the crowd he went. He stood in front of Eddy with a hostile expression. "You won't even last two seconds against her. If you think you're gonna win this thing, or your pals, you're gonna have bad dreams tonight."

"Oh great, what's this? If you can't win then no one can?" Eddy pointed a thumb t himself and smirked. "Well you haven't seen us in action yet."

"Good luck, guys!" Nazz cheered.

"We'll cheer you on to the end! Plank will to!" Jonny exclaimed.

Valerie did a curtsey. "You all float elegantly and hit with everything you got."

Korrina had a fist pumped. "Do your best, guys! Go all the way with the binds you've made! You and your Pokémon deserve a shot!" She winked. "And don't get too sloppy."

Marie fumed as her body shuddered. She saw Double D twiddling his fingers in the fact of being nervous. She was fortunate that her sisters were there to hold her back as she tried to grab and strangle Korrina, though she was so far out of reach and oblivious.

"Well, looks like it's our time to shine. Let's go, boys!" Eddy turned and walked out the doors that slid open.

"Wish us for the best!" Double D hoped.

"Make sure your shoes are tied." Ed commented. "I know mine are, for I double checked." With that, he was the last one out.

Everyone but Kevin gave encouraging smiles and remarks as they all turned and began walking up the steps. The three smiled with confidence as they went down the path and walked along the huge arcbhes set on either side.

They then reached the pond, where they trudged down the shallow path through the water…although Ed kept a smile as he absent-mindedly took a big step and sunk straight into the pond, small bubbles trailing as he still kept a course as he miraculously emerged from the other side. Though damp, he had a smile still and the three were undeterred from their course.

They all finally reached the entrance, and they all had proud smiles as they looked up at the other and then faced the front.

"With our teams set, there'll be no turning back." Double D said. "We have Max Revives. Max Potions, and Full Heals saved up…but in the end our bonds with our Pokémon shall be the factor that'll determine our victory."

"All for one bowl of gravy, or bust." Ed noted.

Eddy set his sights on the prize. "Now this is where the real battle begins. Boys, let's show them what we're made of!"

With that comment, all three entered at once, where the chamber doors slid open for them. When all three crossed over, the chamber closed behind them.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Glare, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Zweilous (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Hustle

Moves: Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Recover

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 63

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Focus Punch, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 66

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**And that's it for the fillers for the kids! Now onto the final four chapters of the story! To be honest, I had a really hard time deciding on the 6 for each of the Eds, and I mean ****_really_**** hard time, but I chose as fairly as I could, and though I wanted others to be in the party, the three teams picked seemed to suffice. I thought Goodra was slightly overrated, and I thought Snorlax and Tyrantrum deserved some last-minute time.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are excited for the Eds and their battles against the Elite Four, and the epic battles that I make.**

* * *

**Next Time: Final Four**


	63. Final Four

Chapter 63 – Final Four

**Alright guys, here's the Eds and the Elite Four chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I have put the required effort in doing so. Let's make this chapter count!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac kids remain patient as the revelation of the Kankers ascertaining eight badges, allowing them to have entrance to the Elite Four and Champion. They all were once again shocked as even their brute force fell to the might of Diantha, leaving the Eds to take the challenge, getting a scornful note from Kevin as they embarked for the building.

* * *

**Chapter 63 – Final Four**

The Eds all turned their attention back where the chamber shut right behind them, leaving their eyes widened as this was the point of no return. Their attention thus returned ahead, where the chamber was humungous. The chamber or entry hall branched off into two halls, with murals and paintings on either side. It was a massive medium and as they individually peeked around the curved corners, they saw how long the chamber went, which was rather long.

Eddy's eyes widened. "Check it out." He said as he started down on hall. He overlooked the paintings on the side as he strolled through. "This place is top class."

"These murals and canvases are priceless. They have to be taken with high quality, and the age is just…remarkable." Double D indulged as he walked close behind Eddy, admiring the art.

On the opposite side of the entrance hall, Ed looked at the individual paintings with high quality framing. He looked at the various trees, monuments, or locations that centered through many. The more he looked into one, the more he could actually picture it right there.

"Portal…" He felt so mesmerized by a certain painting and stared at it.

Eddy and Double D made it to the end, where it led to but a doorway that was large and seemed to slide to the sides. Eddy looked back as he had a huge and energetic smile. "Double D, tell me I'm drooling!"

"Yes, Eddy, you are indeed salivating over my shirt." Double D awkwardly moved himself free from Eddy's grasp as he saw how excited he was for his big break, as it was shown with his lower jaw covered in drool. He focused his attention at the doorway.

"Are we all set?" Double D asked. "I for one am!"

Both suddenly turned and looked to the side as Ed emerged from the other side of the hall, running to meet up with them…having a painting on like a collar! The frame and canvas were over Ed's shoulders as he caught up with everyone, being given despondent, but not too surprised looks.

Eddy looked more than a little peeved. "Ed, this is why we can't have nice things!"

"Why do you even have a portrait around your…oh, who am I kidding?" Double D groaned and face forward, letting the matter slide as they had more relevant matters to uphold, and hopefully less vandalism to apply.

They all entered the doorway and Ed seemed to have disposed the painting, entering freely with the others. The door shut tight behind them, blocking them from exiting. They realized that they were in yet another hall. The main hall. It was a dark blue room, with the huge stain-glass window high above them acting as the only source of light that shined onto the center of the hall. Beneath the huge stain-glass window was a massive chamber door. Around the rest of the huge hall were four large doors, all shut and had torches lit.

The Eds approached the middle in confusion. Eddy took the initiative by being conspicuous. "I'll bite. What is this place again?"

"You're in the main hall." A female voice said, provoking shock from the Eds as Malva was standing in the center of the glass lighting in the center. They all looked as she turned towards them with somewhat of a devious smirk.

"I was told that you three were the last ones to try and take on the Elite Four, so I must say welcome to the Pokémon League." She explained.

Eddy looked unappeased. "Some welcoming. First that one hall, then this one, and now this?"

Malva chuckled. "Quite peculiar, I admit. We don't really give out the paparazzi or confetti to anyone." She took up a more suitable and mature posture. "Allow for my introductions. I am Malva, the Fire-Type user of the Elite Four. If you have paid attention, you'd know that to battle the Champion, you must defeat all four of us." She turned away, her smirk becoming a little devious. "But that shouldn't be a problem, right? 'Heroes' of Kalos?"

The Eds all grew uneasy as Malva put a sway in her hips as she went to her own chamber on the right side. The doors shut, and the Eds were left distraught for a second.

"A spy?" Ed wondered.

Double D turned towards Ed and Eddy. "What could she be talking about?" He wondered.

Eddy waved his arm. "Bah, she's just trying to scare us." He said. "But we won't be psyched out! Come on, we'll take her down first!"

They all raced to her chamber, and the doors slid open. As before with Kevin and the others in the Blazing Chamber, the Eds were curious with the platform before they stepped on it, of course with a few hiccups with Ed nearly falling off, they all arose to the official chamber.

Stacks of fire huffed, then twice, and then a silenced downed them. They jumped in astonishment when the huge fire stacks arose, blazing with great intensity. Double D was the most startled due to having same experience with Rolf's place back in the cul-de-sac.

Malva chuckled up on her throne. "Welcome. I see you all enjoyed that little display."

Double D managed to compose and swallowed. "Boy, um, this certainly adds heat to its respective name." He said, letting air out of his shirt.

"Now, who shall be my opponent first?" She asked.

Eddy nudged himself in front of his pals. "Step aside, boys. I got this one." The two Eds both retreated to the side, whereas Eddy stood against the other side of the flooring. He smirked. "Okay, Malva, it's showtime!"

Malva chuckled in amusement over Eddy. "Very well, if you're so bold as you were before, I'll indulge myself by testing you and your friends' will." She noted as she held up a Poke Ball.

Eddy looked back to his friends. "What is she talking about?"

Both Eds could only shrug in confusion.

Eddy decided to just let the matter slide and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Let's start things off big, shall we? Go, Zweilous."

"Oh, anxious are we? Well who am I to keep you waiting?" Malva tossed her Poke Ball. "Go, Pyroar!"

The Ultra Ball and the Poke Ball were tossed up at the same time, in which both Pokémon emerged and hit the ground. Zweilous roared out at Pyroar and vice versa, sending shockwaves around and shifted the fur on each Pokémon

"(Come and get some, you abomination of nature.)" Pyroar challenged.

"(You're about to learn a painful lesson.)" On Zweilous head provoked.

"(Why you messed with the wrong freak of nature!)" The second head bellowed.

Eddy swiped his arm, neglecting how the stacks of fire startled him before. "Ha! We'll go first! Use Scary Face!" Zweilous's two faces glowed and ghostly images of them raced after Pyroar. The large faces engulfed Pyroar, making her shudder as her body was outlined in a thick blue aura, lowering her Speed.

Malva kept her confident smirk. "We don't need to move to beat you, you know." She swiped her arm as she was still relaxed on her throne. Her stave was pointed at Zweilous. "Hyper Voice!"

Pyroar opened her mouth wide and let out a volatile scream. Her scream resulted in shockwave bellowing outwards, enlarging as the blast wave reached Zweilous, making him roar as the ground burst in the rupture. He was seen in midair, ascertaining a few scrapes, but Eddy knew Zweilous could take it, and used that momentum to his advantage.

"Dragon Rush!" Eddy shouted.

Zweilous heard his trainer's call and the small tufts on his heads glowed light blue. He exerted draconic energy that surrounded him and shaped into a dragon. Zweilous shot down as the shockwave vanished, and Pyroar was left stunned as she was hit. A draconic explosion ruptured the earth again, and Zweilous jumped back and landed several feet from the smoke cloud.

"Flamethrower!" Malva ordered. A sudden blast of fire was shot through the smoke cloud. The stream of fire zoomed through the air, but Zweilous dodged at the last second, jumping up and overhead.

"Zweilous, Body Slam!" Zweilous spread his limbs apart and dived downwards onto Pyroar as the smoke was gone.

Malva swiped her arm and stave alike. "Wild Charge!"

Pyroar engulfed her body in static, which fluctuated into a discharge that surrounded her body. With a noble pounce, she leaped and met Body Slam head on, the attacks meeting up and creating a ripple of pressure that made both Pokémon gag and gawk at the damage both took at once. They both fell back to the earth and skidded back harshly.

"(You recover well, but try this!)" Pyroar roared.

"Hyper voice!" Malva shouted. Pyroar opened her mouth again, where a vast amount of shockwaves began to erupt wildly. The shockwaves blasted over the field, and Zweilous was helpless yet again as the range was too grand. The Hostile Pokémon roared as he sailed back through the air, thudding against the ground.

Eddy grew anxious as Zweilous planted his limbs back into the earth and his heads shook off the pain. He fists clenched as he grew heavily uneasy.

"Flamethrower!" Malva ordered, and Pyroar blasted yet another stream of fire that blazed ahead, but Zweilous was smart enough to evade and dodge.

He landed again, but he felt pain. "(You're an incorrigible feline.)" One head growled.

Eddy swiped his arm. "Come on, Zweilous! Let's get serious for crying out loud! This the Pokémon League for the heck of it all! We're just warming up!"

Zweilous stood affirm, growling at his opponent. His growling grew into a volatile roar, emitting a draconic screech that made Pyroar tense up and cringe. Malva, Pyroar, and everyone present grew an uneasy dread as Zweilous began to glow light blue, and an energy field encompassed the area around him.

Eddy's eyes were fixated on Zweilous. "Wait…"

"It evolves at this high of a level?!" Double D exclaimed.

Ed was left just as surprised as his friends. "They sure grow up funny."

Zweilous snarled in a low tone as he began to evolve. The two wings on his back began to multiply, becoming six. His tail lengthened, and the two heads began to seemingly diverge, and a far larger middle head erupted. He also lost his front arms, and was seen floating instead.

The light exploded, sending a shockwave and a bright flash. Everyone's mouth gaped as Zweilous became a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each ended in two points on his back. He had a fuchsia-colored collar on his neck which surrounded the head. The main head was dark blue and had black eyes with fuchsia pupils. His two hands were also black and each one harbored a head; these were similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. His abdomen had two fuchsia stripes and the feet appeared atrophied, having no claws or soles and two or three small toes. His tail also sported a fuchsia stripe and ended with a black tuft.

The beast roared out, and as he did. He emitted a volatile shockwave, which echoed out and raced all around. Pyroar screamed as she was sent soaring and thudded on her back, smashing into the ground.

Malva eye's widened as Pyroar laid there unconscious. "Pyroar?!" She looked back up at the dragon with surprise. "With a new move right upon evolution…"

Eddy's eyes were wide in disbelief at the creature that was before him. "Check it out…three heads!"

"And that looked just like Hyper Voice if I'm not mistaken!" Double D added.

Ed pulled out his PokeDex and analyzed what Eddy's Zweilous had just become.

_"__Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon. The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything."_

Ed looked back at Eddy's Hydreigon and stared in shuddering awe. "Ooohhhh…" To him, it reminisced him of old monsters and mutated creatures from his comics and shows. It was a true sight to behold.

Hydreigon snarled at the defeated Pyroar. "(I've got plenty more.)"

Malva returned her defeated Pyroar, a half-grin on her face as she was uneasy with Hydreigon evolving from Zweilous. I never predicted that to occur. What a surprise…" She pulled out a second Poke Ball and threw it. "Torkoal, come forth!"

The Poke Ball opened up, revealing another Fire-Type emerging onto the earth. Malva's own Torkoal took in a deep breath and huffed out smoke, showing how ready she was.

Eddy smirked. "This won't take long, right Hydreigon?" Eddy was then given a nod by his evolved creature, and he swiped his arm forward. "Then let's kick this party into overdrive! Use Hyper Voice!"

Hydreigon opened all three of his mouths and then let loose a strong shockwave that rippled outwards. The Hyper Voice rattled over the earth and blasted Torkoal, causing debris and stone to shatter. Torkoal screamed as she ascertained a plethora of damage from that one blow.

"Stone Edge!" Malva ordered.

Torkoal found her momentum and planted all of her feet on the ground at once. "(Nice try!)" She made a slight tremor and Hydreigon looked down. His eyes widened and his wings flapped, causing him to heavily escalate. He sailed up and around the sharp jagged stones that emerged from his spot, and he shifted through the air as the stones kept prodding up. He made several more shifts until he finally got away.

"Hydreigon's got greater mobility." Double D praised.

Eddy smirked. "Now this is what I've been waiting for!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the cul-de-sac kids…**

The kids were all relaxing, and Jimmy was seen applying some water to his Florges, who seemed delighted with the rinse. Rolf was seen outside without a shirt as he was seen with gloves on, letting out battle cries as he used small rocks to crush bigger rocks as a warm-down from his defeat, and by means to exercise. Of course his Gogoat seemed to partake as well, while Kevin was inside, finally settled from his defeat and casually eating some chips.

"Gee, I really hope they're okay in there." Nazz hoped, having Wilfred right beside her, lying down.

"SCHLOR!" Rolf pounded a small rock against a larger rock, shattering it. His sweat drenched his upper body and made him look as though he went for a dip. He looked to Nazz. "The Ed-boys shall be fine. There are not paper napkins, feeble on. Rolf is certain that their snickering swindlery shall mongoose them to the Champion, yes?"

"Uh, I think you mean weasel them, Rolf." Nazz corrected. But she got the idea. She and the others just had to be patient and see how it all pays off.

* * *

**Ironworks Chamber – The Eds**

The platform raised the Eds up to another chamber, all having cleared Malva. Eddy was glad to have recalled Hydreigon and use Greninja after Torkoal was knocked out. Then of course Double D's Mega Blastoise showed them all up, and Ed improvised well with his own Tyrantrum and Snorlax helping out.

"I still wonder what Malva meant on her last note." Double D wondered, having recalled Malva smirking at the end of all three defeats.

_"__This is quite the treat. I see your skills are as your reputation proceeds. I wouldn't have expected anything less from fine winners as yourselves…no matter how resentful you can be at points." She shifted one leg over the other. "Do keep in mind that there are three more members that lay before you. Stay on your toes, and show them what your bonds can get you."_

On that bizarre note, the Eds entered the Ironworks Chamber, in which they had a feeling Steel-Types rampaged by that name. To that degree, they allowed Ed to take this one. The platform had taken them up to a poor-lighted room. The front had what was a huge round wall, surprising the Eds some. On either side of them were two huge slots.

They all had an uneasy feeling, and once again, they grew spooked as two huge, Honedge-like blades dropped down from the dark ceiling and into the slots, making the earth tremble. The slots turned like key handles about 90 degrees. Their attention then drew back up front, where the huge wall glowed a bright green light that went up like waves, reflecting off the Eds.

"I think we're in alien territory." Ed said as his eyes were on the green lights.

They faded, and the round wall began to lower downwards, and it became like a lowered ring that had a staircase that lead up to a knight with gray hair. His attire was shocking as the Eds never saw an actual knight. The blades beside them turned another 90 degrees, causing railing to rise around the circular field, almost like a ring.

Eddy blinked and finally caught up. "…okay, that was awesome."

The Elite Four member stood up from his throne in from of purple-plated walls behind him. He approached the end of the stairway and looked down at the Eds. "Greetings, challengers. Verily, I am the hardened blade that is Wikstrom. I trust that you three are prepared for an honorable show of strength between man and Pokémon, correct?"

Ed stepped up. "Oh! I am! I am ready to venture into the depths of enemy lines and vanquish mal sorcery! No foul play before me!"

"Go get 'em, monobrow!" Eddy shouted.

Wikstrom stepped down from the stepped into the ring, while Eddy and Double D did the opposite and stepped out of the railing, allowing Ed and Wikstrom to engage. Wikstrom was the first to show his Poke Ball.

"Thou shall honor this contest with fairness. En garde! Klefki!"

Klefki was a small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys. He had a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on the forehead. Two black circles and a keyhole formed his eyes and mouth. Below his head was his pink, teardrop-shaped body with a white marking in the middle. Extending from the top of his head was an appendage, which resembled an old-fashioned key with two wide, blunt teeth. A thin loop surrounded Klefki, and connected at either side of the "key". Hanging from the loop were various keys that this Pokémon had.

"(I shall be the _key_ to your end!)" Klefki declared.

Ed popped open a Poke Ball of his own. "Go now, Talonflame!"

The Poke Ball opened up, revealing Ed's Talonflame as he spread his wings and took flight. He looked down at Klefki below. "(The phoenix chicken shall raise the stakes for our path to triumph!)"

"That was a nice call." Double D admitted. "Along with his Charizard, Talonflame is a Fire-Type, but we'll see how Ed manages." He didn't wanna get his hopes up as he recalled that there was more than just Typing to consider, so he didn't get carried away and focused on the battle that Ed partook.

Wikstrom extended his arm out. "Kelfki, use Torment!"

Klefki began to jingle his keys viciously at Talonflame, making the avian uneasy as the Key Ring Pokémon was also spatting out fake and false accusations. Talonflame grew antsy and looked to Ed for a move.

"Strike back with Flame Charge!" Ed declared. Hearing the call, Talonflame was cloaked in flames and he sped like a rocket. The speed startled Wikstrom and Talonflame collided with Klefki with a flaming explosion. Klefki was seen shooting back while Talonflame flapped overhead and had a red aura, signaling his Speed increase.

Wikstrom extended his arm ahead. "Flash Cannon!"

Klefki began to store light in his center, and so he blasted forth a beam of white and light blue. Flash Cannon zoomed through the air, but Talonflame circled around in a flash, dodging Flash Cannon. He went around in no time and soared down in a sharp angle after Klefki.

"Fire the Steel Wing!" Ed declared. Talonflame had both wings spread out and they became a metal-gray color. The avian turned vertical and he struck Klefki as he turned around, making him feel his body go numb as he flung backwards.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Wikstrom commanded. While in midair and spinning uncontrollably, Klefki heard his trainer and straightened out. Talonflame's eyes widened when Klefki smirked, and then a vicious and piercing light sprung forth. Talonflame squawked as he was hit and fell to the ground with a thud.

Talonflame managed to get his talons beneath him and shook his head. "(This that all you got?!)" He challenged.

"Flame Charge!" Ed exclaimed.

Talonlame shot ahead once again, making a break for Klefki at a low altitude and engulfed in searing flames. He was so fast that Klefki didn't have a chance at reacting swiftly enough to dodge. Klefki was hit by the flaming missile that was Talonflame again and spiraled pass a shocked Wikstrom. Klefki hit the railing and left a serious dent in one part. He fell forward with a thud, completely unconscious.

Talonflame let out a cry as he proclaimed victory. His body glowed a red aura again and his Speed increased even more. Ed smiled as his Talonflame had ascertained victory like that.

Wikstrom returned his Klefki and looked back to Ed. "Ah, very impressive. Thou has given me the task to slow you down, and I shall make it so that you and your Talonflame see the hardened steel that we are! Go, Probopass!"

Emerging from his Poke Ball was Wikstrom's Probopass, and he was a mostly blue, rock Pokémon. He had small round eyes, a massive red nose, and a bushy black mustache that appeared to consist of iron filings. These iron filings appear to be attracted by its magnetic nose. He had three small objects on his sides and back, called mini-noses, which could be controlled through magnetism. He had a big red hat-like magnet on top of his head, and had strong magnetism from all over his body.

Probopass levitated over the ground and looked at Talonflame. "(This land shall force you in my path, of which that I shall tread.)"

Double D looked perplexed. "A Pokémon with great magnetic qualities?" Curious enough, he got his PokeDex out and analyzed Probopass.

_"__Probopass, the Compass Pokémon. It freely controls three small units called Mini-Noses using magnetic force."_

"Oh dear, I just hope Ed knows what he and Talonflame are getting themselves into." Double D added.

Eddy raised a brow. "Double D, has Ed's Talonflame ever fail to amaze you?" Double D opened his mouth to speak, and yet Eddy cut him off. "Don't answer that; point being, he'll pull through. Just you watch."

Ed raised a mighty fist. "Let us engage in battle! Talonflame, Steel Wing!" He commanded. Talonflame's wings were coated in metal-gray and he let out a battle cry as he flew at amazing speeds, furiously smashing his wing against Probopass's nose ridge. The shock from the attack made Probopass grunt as he felt the shock flow through him painfully.

"How interesting." Wikstrom said. "Power Gem!"

Probopass's Mini-Noses all diverged around his body. He made them all glow and emit a purple jewel each. The jewels all resonated great power, and Talonflame executed his evasive maneuvers. Probopass fired the gems, and Talonflame managed to fly and ascend and descend at an askew level. The Power Gem attack blasted pass Talonflame as he sailed around Probopass, coming up from behind.

"Flame Charge!" Ed commanded. Talonflame cloaked himself in flames yet again and he dove like a missile into Probopass's back. However a strange occurrence caught Talonflame off guard. As he was so close, he was intercepted by all the Mini-Noses, making them all block his assault.

"(What?!)" Talonflame exclaimed.

Eddy's eyes widened. "Hold up, did that thing use its noses to just block Flame Charge?"

"What a precarious defense." Double D said.

Wikstrom grinned. "Use Discharge!"

Probopass's main body then was engulfed in static and then the let loose a strong and volatile discharge of electricity. The Mini-Noses did the same and discharged electricity. Although Talonflame managed to get away from the Mini-Noses, he wasn't spared from the numerous bolts that blasted uncontrollably, hitting Talonflame soon enough. The Scorching Pokémon screeched as he fell to the earth, his body having many bruises.

Ed looked startled. "Talonflame!" Not taking chances, he went for the next best plan of action and got out a Poke Ball. "Talonflame, return to you master!" Talonflame was then caught by the red laser and he retreated with what little energy he had after that devastating attack. Ed then had out another Poke Ball. "Go now! Charizard!"

The Poke Ball revealed Charizard and the Fire and Flying-Type roared out at Probopass as his Mini-Noses surrounded him. The Flame and the Compass Pokémon both discerned the other with low growls.

"(Come and get some!)" Charizard challenged.

"(The earth shall bring you to sunder, yet!)" Probopass declared.

"Interesting." Wikstrom remarked. "The same Typing, but yet a different Pokémon." He reached out. "Power Gem!" Probopass then made Mini-Noses all diverge and they all spun about, firing crystalized purple gems.

"Dodge them!" Ed shouted. Charizard did as told and he maneuvered himself by taking a massive flap of his wings and sailing upwards. Charizard spiraled as he arched down and continued to evade them as he went into a dive. "Now, Flamethrower!" Ed shouted.

Charizard's mouth was engulfed in flames and he blasted a heaping stream of fire that landed a hit on Probopass. The attack made an explosion and Charizard flew right pass it, circling around and pivoting to a landing.

As the flames cleared out, Wikstrom looked ahead, impressed. "So much power."

"Inferno! Let them feel the Purgatory might!" Ed shouted.

"(With pleasure!)" Charizard opened his mouth, where inside incinerating blue flames began to surge.

Wikstrom hurried for a counter. "Power Gem!"

Probopass repeated the same attack, as to where Charizard let loose a mind-blowing, spiraling blue stream of fire. The immense heat from the attack made Eddy and Double D reel back as Power Gem and Inferno met in the middle. Both attacks seemed to be even, as there was a great flash right in the center. Ed and Wikstrom went blind for a moment, leaving them both unable to look and take notice of who was overpowering who.

Everyone heard an explosion and a quaking, and they all covered up as smoke dispersed. They all coughed and waved away the smoke. They finally got to see the results, and believe it or not, Charizard was left with a few scratches while Probopass was unconscious and on his side.

Wikstrom smirked. "Well, this challenger has plenty to prove, has he?"

"Yeah! Charizard! Wait a go!" Ed cheered, earning a roar of agreement from Charizard.

Double D turned towards Eddy. "Well I say this should turn out most suiting."

"It better be." Eddy said.

* * *

**With the cul-de-sac kids…**

Professor Sycamore was calmly indulging himself with some literacy on a red stool on a table. He looked placid as he was recording the data he had ascertained and wrote some notes down with a grin. As he jotted down some notes of the Pokémon the kids had gained, exclude Kankers, he looked out the window and pass the red blinds, seeing the kids all laughing and having what seemed to be an enjoyable time as they were relaxing with their Pokémon.

"I'm open, guys!" Jonny called out. The frisbee was flung towards him, but as he was about to catch it, it hit his face, ricocheting towards another area of the circle, where Rolf's Greninja caught it and flung it to another spot, where Nazz's Aromatisse barely caught it.

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered. She was thrown the frisbee, to which she threw at her Druddigon. The Dragon-Type was able to catch it with his teeth, albeit weakly so that he wouldn't crush it.

"(Over to you, Staraptor!)" Druddigon flung the frisbee again, and Staraptor managed to sprout his wings and catch it with his talons. He flung it to Rolf's Miltank, who passed it over to Torkoal, who swung his head and threw it to Rolf.

Professor Sycamore had a smile as he continued writing and jotting down the data inside.

* * *

**Ironworks Chamber – The Eds**

Double D reached out ahead. "Now, Delphox, execute your Flamethrower!" He shouted.

The room was lit up and had quite the temperature due to Sunny Day that Double D's Delphox used. Delphox's Fire-Type advantage was enough to help him defeat Scizor, now all he had to do was defeat Aegislash. The stream of molten and large fire went blasting away.

Aegislash was comprised of a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of his blade was white and somewhat serrated near the tip. His single eye, which was purple with a white, linear pupil, sat where the blade met the hilt, where it was surrounded by black coloration. The handle was thick at the base, tapers as it progressed to the end, and was striated. Two cloth-like arms emerged from the sides of the hilt. Each arm was primarily black and ended in lavender, transitioned by a slight whorl between the two colors. He carried an ornate shield in at least one of his arms.

"King's Shield!" Wikstrom commanded.

"(Thou may have me on defense, but thine shining Valkyrie shall guide me yet!)" Aegislash yelled as the shield was transitioned to the front, and the arms moved behind. Aegislash then created a light shield with polygon light blue lining. Flamethrower failed to hit as the shield defended him. The searing flame dialed down, and King's Shield arisen.

"Shadow Claw!" Wikstrom called forth. Aegislash then reversed his stance and the shield was put back on one arm, while the spare one was cloaked in black aura with a purple outline that shaped into a claw and raced after Delphox.

"Delphox!" Double D announced. "Blast Burn!"

Delphox had his wand ready and willing as his body lit ablaze. "(Yes, we shall commend your efforts, but honor and pride shall not be our downfall!)" Delphox pointed towards the ground, and then the wand emitted a strong wave that transcended to the ground. The molten energy raged through the earth and moved underneath Aegislash. Aegislash was helpless as he screamed and was swallowed up by the wave of flames and massive explosion that shattered the ground. A hit shockwave raged through the atmosphere, making Eddy and Ed, who had already won, cover up.

The heat and the Sunny Day faded away, and the smoke and sizzling debris finally settled, revealing Aegislash unconscious.

Wikstrom looked surprised. "This…this is just unfathomable!"

Double D smiled. "Delphox, well done fellow. We perfected the execution and managed to uphold a lead."

Wikstrom returned his Aegislash and turned towards Double D. "Glory had fallen upon you. The trust you and your Pokémon shines brighter than the finest armor." He and the Eds thus gathered together, where the three presented themselves and smiled, as did Wikstrom.

"Thy mighty heart has but a great weight, and yet honor and valiance that shake spears has been bested by the sheer bonds and trust that you three have given. This has been but a grand milestone. I commend you and your victory. You all do indeed deserve to walk in his mighty hall amongst us."

"Thanks for that ol' remark, Shakespeare!" Eddy said. "Don't worry, we're not out of juice yet!"

"I got plenty in my pockets…" Ed reached into his pocket, holding up a juice box, surprising everyone. "…oh, wait, it's empty. Silly me."

Double D cleared his throat. "Anyways, we'd best continue down our path."

"Yes, two remain for you. Go forth!" Wikstrom said with valiance.

The Eds then stepped back onto the platform, where they all covered up and were blinded for a few seconds until they ended back in the middle of the main hall, which what happened earlier upon the defeat of Malva. Once they did, it was Double D's turn to pick the next chamber. He redirected all Eds towards the chamber far beyond Malva's closed ones, which didn't have the torches lit with Wikstrom's, and they pressed on inside, where the chamber was labeled the Flood Chamber.

As they did previously, they all stepped up onto the platform, where it slowly lifted them into the chamber that awaited above. They all had expectant and yet serious looks. Eddy didn't show excitement, but he did seem ready nonetheless.

They entered the room, and on his throne was Siebold as he was turned away.

"Um…hello?" Double D questioned. He was met with shock again as the two huge pillars on their sides began to crank and spin. They continued spinning and spinning until they came to a halt.

A silence came and went, unnerving Eddy. "…so now what-?!"

Two massive water spouts shot out, making Eddy scream as water down poured haphazardly. The Eds all covered up as a huge down of water raged like a cyclone, making them immediately waterlogged. They all opened their eyes and looked around.

The room had endless waterfalls on all four sides, never ending, and the pillars secreted more water that risen up to the Eds' feet, but it never went beyond that.

Double D looked discouraged. "D'oh, does every surprise have to resort to us getting near-death experience?"

"First nearly roasted alive, then nearly cut into pieces, and now we were almost drowned. What's next?" Eddy groaned.

"Oh! How about explosives?!" Ed answered.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear that, shall we?" Double D passed the Eds as they both went off to the side, their feet trudging through the water as to where Double D confronted Siebold as he was turned away. "Um, excuse me?" He got no answer. "May I trouble you for a battle, sir?"

Siebold continued looking away. "…no."

"Pardon?"

"No, I cannot say…" Siebold turned around, looking at Double D. "You there!" He exclaimed. "I have a strong question I propose. Do you believe that Pokémon battling can be considered art?"

Double D was shocked by the question. "Art…?" He never really thought about it until it was just brought up now. Was it really a form of art? Music was. Theater was. Food is art…that you can eat. He looked back at Siebold as he cleared his throat. "Um…yes."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh great, more of these crazy artists?"

Siebold put a hand underneath his chin and looked like he was thinking. "…indeed." He answered. "Battling and cooking share the same qualities: They can be beautiful, they can be bad, they can be forgotten as soon as it is completed." His eyed showed intensity. "However, that memory shall not fade as long as you dedicate yourself to the greatest extent. Now, let us savor it!" He pulled out a Poke Ball.

Double D responded with his own Poke Ball. "Very well. Let us proceed!"

Siebold threw his Poke Ball. "Clawitzer, to my side!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing a cyan-colored shrimp with a single black stripe on each of his body segments. He had two claws, the right one much larger than the left one. The smaller claw was blue, with a yellow tip and black stripe. The large claw was dark blue, with a pair of yellow antennae and three black stripes. Clawitzer had a black stripe across his face and yellow semi-circular eyes.

Double D tossed his Poke Ball next. "Very well then. I'll start off efficient in my own right. Heliolisk, present yourself!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Heliolisk landed in the flooded chamber, the water level just a little above her feet. "(We've it this far, let's show them the fruits of our labor.)" Heliolisk said as she looked back at Double D.

"So the appetizer plans to overpower my course." Siebold foretold. "Dark Pulse, Clawitzer!"

Heliolisk spread her legs and watched Clawitzer fire a jumbled ray of dark rings with purple outlining. The blast wave attacked her, but she moved away in a blur. Siebold and Clawitzer alike were at a loss for words. Heliolisk nearly ran so fast that she was but a slithering blur.

Heliolisk ended up behind Clawitzer, and Double D gave a command. "Use Thunderbolt!" She then unfolded her frilled collar and let loose a bolting blast that made Clawitzer scream in pain. The Howitzer Pokémon yelped as he shot forward into a tumble. He grunted as he got up, but he looked fried…literally.

Siebold gestured his wrist and hand alike. "Clawitzer, let us provide an overwhelming spice of our own. Aura Sphere!"

Clawitzer opened his huge claw and made a blue sphere of aura. Heliolisk's eyes grew wide with shock and watched Clawitzer fire the Fighting-Type move. The Aura Sphere trailed over the water, and Double D grew worrisome and yet remained calm.

"Intercept with Volt Switch!" Double D commanded.

Heliolisk held up a small arm and made a light yellow sphere that was pure electricity. With all her might, she fired the attack, and both spheres collided in the middle. Heliolisk and Clawitzer both were engulfed by the blast wave, making water shoot everywhere and leaving the area sizzling from the heat of the Electric-Type interception.

The smoke settled, and Heliolisk was seen lying on her side, twitching. It was clear Aura Sphere damaged her greatly, but Clawitzer fared no better as he was slumped forward, unconscious. Heliolisk panted as she struggled to her feet. She huffed as she had barely defeated Clawitzer.

Siebold kept a smirk as he recalled Clawitzer. "A fine appetizer you provided."

"Anybody feel like seafood?" Ed asked.

"All this cooking talk is making me hungry again." Eddy said.

Double D pulled out a Poke Ball. "Heliolisk, return." He then recalled Heliolisk and looked at the Poke Ball. "Rest assure, you shall resume yet."

Siebold smiled as he held up another Poke Ball. "I see you take judgment seriously. Do you wish to sample my main course with a fresh dish of your own?"

Double D held up a Poke Ball. "Yes, I shall. Alakazam, please present yourself!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Heliolisk's substitute. Alakazam floated above the water, making note of his surroundings. "(Well, according to my assumptions and observations, my opponent is reserved for Water-Types. With my new TM move, I shall take the lead.)"

"Barbaracle, let's go!" Siebold called out his Barbaracle, and he stood affirm, growling at his adversary.

Double D started off right then and there. "Alakazam, use Calm Mind!" Alakazam closed his eyes and his body seemed to relax. Light ripples surrounded his body, and a red aura outlined his body, enhancing his Special Attack and Special Defense.

Siebold reached. "Barbaracle, X-Scissor!" His Barbaracle then had his claws glow light blue and then cross, making an X with magenta outlining. Barbaracle raced after Alakazam as the latter wasn't moving.

Eddy smirked. "Oh, he's just asking for it."

"And he'll get it." Ed added.

Double D swiped his arm. "Alakazam, slow it down with Dazzling Gleam!" He shouted.

"(Yes, of course. As we have arranged.)" He crossed both his spoons, and he emitted a strong, piercing light that Barbaracle found himself running into, unable to escape as he was too close. His legs and body was stung harshly by the bright light, and he lost momentum.

"Now, Energy Ball!" Double D added.

Siebold's eyes widened. "Energy Ball?"

Yet again, Alakazam crossed his spoons and a green and light green sphere of natural energy had begun converging. The Energy Ball was fired when Alakazam crossed and swiped his arms, and the Grass-Type attack struck Barbaracle harshly. A green explosion bloomed, and Siebold was left in shock as his Barbaracle passed him in a roaring skid across the wet ground and smashed into the wall beside him.

The dust settled, and water poured down still as Barbaracle was slumped to the side, defeated.

"Such…a potent ingredient." Siebold said in disbelief.

Eddy smirked. "Sockhead's Alakazam and Heliolisk got this. And we know that."

* * *

**With the cul-de-sac kids…**

"Weeeeeeee!" Nazz held onto her Altaria as the Humming Pokémon carried her trainer by her own two feet. She looked so placid as she continued to flap. She hummed as she and her trainer sailed at such a low altitude, with her Delphox spotting from below.

Down nearby, Rolf was milking his Miltank, and the fresh milk was secreted into a warm glass. The fresh milk was taken and gulped down by Rolf. The son of a shepherd gulped the milk and gave it one more taste of suspicion, and he looked piqued.

"Hmmm…" He smiled. "Rolf has outdone himself with raising you well. Your dairy providing has enhanced greatly. Rolf cannot keep the merriment held back as he has raised his own flock of simple-minded creatures like Papa!"

Gogoat sat idly next to Wilfred, looking relaxed. "(Heeh.)" He sighed. "(I have done well, very well indeed. I have come far and traveled across many terrains and desolate locations among Kalos. This has been enjoyable, and now I must settle in this cul-de-sac and finally meet with Victor. I'm pretty excited if I must admit that.)"

Wilfred snorted as he sniffed the ground.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Korrina was reading a book and she looked over. "Say, Valerie."

"Hm?" The Fairy-Type Gym Leader wondered.

"Who do you think will do the best? I know Diantha is strong, but I can't help but wonder who will put off a better show?"

"To be honest…" She tilted her head. "I think Ed will impress us. He's got such an imagination." She returned the question. "And what about you?"

"Hmm, well…" She looked up to the ceiling, seeing the hazy blue sky beginning to show signs of yellow and orange. "…I think Double D will be awesome. He's got spirit just like the rest of his friends."

Valerie giggled. "They are an interesting group. The Kankers was enough of a surprise, but the Eds really have their work cut out for them."

* * *

**Dragonmark Chamber – The Eds**

When the Eds finished Siebold, with Eddy using Mega Venusaur as the finish, they moved onto the next and final member, Drasna. When they entered her chamber, they were met with a blue mist like what everyone else went through. It cleared, but then two massive stone wings opened up, and a dragon head arose, revealing Drasna. Incense arose from the room from either side as well.

Eddy started off against Drasna, and his Hydreigon did most of the work, with Dunsparce as support. Double D naturally gained ground with Aurorus, and that left Ed, who was currently battling Drasna's Altaria with his Tyrantrum.

"Dragon Pulse!" Drasna commanded, and her Altaria's mouth opened up to fire the multicolored energy blast.

As the attack raged after Tyrantrum, Ed pointed ahead. "Crunch!"

Tyrantrum opened his mouth, in which all of his huge teeth glowed and elongated. The dinosaur roared as he snapped his jaws down on the Dragon Pulse, creating smoke inside his mouth that exited when the jaws reopened, showing no damage. "(That was tasty.)"

Altaria's eyes were wide, as were Drasna's, leaving Ed to give a finishing command.

"Now, Dragon Claw!" He commanded. Tyrantrum roared up, quaking the atmosphere and ground alike. The claws were surrounded by light blue, claw-shaped energy and Tyrantrum rushed ahead, one stomp right after the other. His strong legs made him jump, despite how startled everyone was by his gargantuan size. He slashed at Altaria, and the Dragon and Flying-Type shot into the earth while Tyrantrum landed with a loud thud.

Altaria laid in the crater in defeat, and Drasna recalled her. She looked down at the Poke Ball and smiled. "Thank you, Altaria." She put the Poke Ball away and pulled out another one. "Your Tyrantrum, he's very well trained. Using a jump like that, it was not easy. Now, onto my last choice! Noivern, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened up, revealing her Noivern. "(Grraaaah!)" She shouted.

Tyrantrum clawed the ground with his feet, leaving huge marks in the platform. "(It's on. GWWRROOOOOAAARRRR!)" His primal roar shook the whole place.

"Noivern! Dragon Pulse!" Drasna shouted. Her Noivern then opened her mouth, and gathered and fired multicolored energy that turned into a dragon.

"Crunch!" Ed shouted. Tyrantrum opened his jaws, and they glowed and elongated as he snapped them down yet again, stopping Dragon Pulse like he did with Altaria's. The attack made more smoke arise from his mouth, still unhindered.

"Rock Tomb of your wrath!" Ed added. Tyrantrum raised his head and had a gray outline. Just like in the past, Tyrantrum made the sky above materialize gray rocks that moved in a ring formation with an outline as well. Tyrantrum stopped outlining and swung his head down, making the Rock Tomb fall down onto Noivern. The Sound Wave Pokémon tumbled through the air and tried maneuvering plenty. Her acrobatic might made her dodge so many, and she managed to get out.

"Dragon Claw!"

Unfortunately that left her a fool as Tyrantrum suddenly smashed through the falling rocks with his Dragon Claw. The rocks all shot at Noivern as she was budged in a few spots. She covered up with her wings, but even that wasn't able to suffice when Dragon Claw stabbed Noivern. The impact was immense enough to make her scream and shoot back, skidding along the ground until she stopped on her abdomen.

"…" Drasna looked in deep surprise as her Noivern laid on the ground, defeated by the Rock Tomb and Dragon Claw offense. She realized Ed was using Rock Tomb to catch her by surprise, and used a super effective move to get a bonus surprise. She couldn't help but grin.

"My, that was fast." She said.

"YEAH! Tyrantrum!" Ed cheered. He ran ahead at his Tyrantrum as the beast looked down at his trainer. Ed went and gave him a hug to his side, a huge smile on his side. "We have slayed all dragons!" He laughed as Tyrantrum nudged his head, showing grateful affection for his trainer and their teamwork.

"Nice work, monobrow!" Eddy raced down, along with Double D as they met up in the middle. All attention diverted to the front, with Drasna walking towards them.

"You all did a very fine job." She admitted. "I have to say, it was charming to see you all in action with your Pokémon in sync. It was breathtaking."

"Thank you, Ms. Drasna." Double D happily said while Ed returned Tyrantrum.

Drasna waved at them. "My goodness to you, now you get the honor of facing Diantha. You three, I wish you the best of luck!" She said. "Show no bounds!"

"Yeah!" Eddy rushed away towards the platform waving back as Double D and Ed followed behind. Drasna continued to wave as they vanished back to the main hall in a vast light.

They all reappeared in the center, as they did the past three time. Eddy looked around, noticing that all the torches around were out. "…so now what?"

A harsh clank was heard behind them. They all turned around and looked below the stain-glass window, seeing the large door open up for them. The door creaked open, revealing a bright light. Their eyes widened as huge smiles were on their faces.

"Radiant angels are looking down upon us." Double D said in his awe.

"HA! And they said not to go towards the light." Eddy mused. "Okay boys, let's head on in!"

Eddy and the three then stood beside the other. All three stood equal strides as they walked towards the light behind the door. They all felt their hearts race, and they couldn't believe they actually made it past the Elite Four. They were actually gonna confront Diantha head on. From the beginning to the last Gym, those were all milestones, but the tougher battles were when they made it to the Elite Four, as they had to use a lot of Revives and Max Potions to heal up. It was grueling, but they managed somehow. A few close calls, but nothing they couldn't handle.

With their Pokémon healed and just as ready as them, the Eds embarked down the same, long hall that the others went down. It was long and elegant like a king's throne room. They went through the Radiant Chamber and stopped at the Poke Ball platform. Eddy looked to his friends, seeing as how all three were practically nervous. If they were gonna be nervous, they were gonna be nervous together.

"On three, ready?" Eddy's pals nodded and he looked ahead. "One…two…three!"

All three stepped onto the button center, and a ripple went through the platform. The platform began to rise greatly and they all looked up with great anticipation and adrenaline as they kept rising.

Finally…they made it. The chamber was as radiant as it was labeled. The curtains gave a great light, and Diantha stood there, looking at her new challengers with a grin.

"Welcome…!" Her eyes widened while the Eds kept their casual expressions. "Hold on, I know you."

"Why yes, we've met back in Coumarine City, last I recalled." Double D said. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance once more, Diantha."

Diantha smiled. "Now I see. Professor Sycamore did indeed introduce us to another. I should've realized what the last three meant awhile back. It's kind of embarrassing." She giggled at her own amusement. "Now, as the Champion, I must see if you are worthy. So…"

The Eds watched as she spread her legs and one was pit behind the other. Diantha reached for a Poke Ball and had a confident smile, one that left the Eds on their guard.

Her yes narrowed. "Who shall be my opponent first?"

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Return, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Hydreigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Fly, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Hyper Voice

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Energy Ball

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Strength, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 66

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**There's the Elite Four chapter guys. I didn't wanna make it ridiculously long, so I made the battles brief and cut off. The final thee chapters are all gonna be full battles, so that means longer chapters possibly. Ready yourselves!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys all enjoyed the last of the Elite Four and look forward to the final battle ahead!**

* * *

**Next Time: The Eds – Part I**


	64. The Eds - Part I

Chapter 64 – The Eds – Part I

**This is it! This is one of the Eds going to attempt to battle against Diantha! These next three chapters shall be full battles, so prepare for sizeable fights to this finale!**

**To Recap:**

The Eds finally take on the Elite Four, and Eddy's Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon, gaining greater power as the battles raged on. They all had valiant battles, and no matter what they never stayed down too long as they defeated one Elite Four member after another, soon reaching the Radiant Chamber, where they begin the final battle.

* * *

**Chapter 64 – The Eds – Part I**

The Eds stared down with a grinning Diantha. This was it, the final battle. Only one could become Champion, so if they ended up not getting their chance, it was still fair game. In the end, it wouldn't be all for nothing. This was their last battle in Kalos, so no matter what, that meant 100 percent effort was to be unleashed. The biggest question, however, was who was to go first?

"So, who shall battle me and show the bonds they've made first?" Diantha challenged.

Eddy and his pals were very unsure. If they were to be honest, each of them wanted to be last; after all, the phrase is save the best for last, but this can't be the case. It was time for someone to step up, and they all widened their eyes and raised their brows as a certain someone stepped up…

"I shall make the full-hearted attempt!" Double D declared.

Eddy seemed shocked. "Sockhead, you really sure? Why not have me have a crack at her?"

"Eddy." Double D countered in a calm tone. "I shall not wait around and compile data. I have reason to believe all logic will not factor in how my friendship with you and my Pokémon. To put it in other words, if I learned anything, it's to have actions fall before words."

"One foot before the other, guys." Ed said. "One shoe at a time."

Eddy grinned and shrugged. "Well if that's how you see it, go nuts." He and Ed both walked away. "Don't hold back against her. We wanna see you kick that brain into muscle!"

Double D blinked. "I think you mean…oh never mind." He let the matter fly over his head and he focused his attention onto Diantha. Double D backed away, just outside the painting of all the Types. He cleared his throat when he was battle-distance from Diantha. "Diantha, no matter what, I shall not hold back, nor shall my comrade in arms. Now…" He held up a Poke Ball. "Our attempt at being Champion shall be recognized."

Diantha hand held up the Poke Ball she already had. "Very well. Give it everything you've got! As shall we! Now…" She tossed up her Poke Ball. "Hawlucha, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and Hawlucha spun out, vertically flipping until she stood upright with wings spread out. "(No sweat!)"

Double D tossed his Poke Ball. "Heliolisk, let's give it our all!"

The Poke Ball popped open, revealing Double D's Heliolisk in midair and landed with her feet planted. She swayed her tail back and forth, her eyes frilled to the brim with adrenaline and moral confidence. "(My efforts up to this point won't be wasted! Have at me!)"

In the Pokémon Center, everyone was all set in the lounge for the big battle. Kevin showed mild surprise as the Eds were actually against Diantha, but snickered when he knew Double D may as well face the fact he's done for. Korrina especially showed support, and Rolf provided Moomoo Milk beverages, catered by his Miltank.

A heavy and serious shift in the atmosphere fell down amongst everyone. Eddy and Ed both swallowed hard as the suspense and deafening silence had such a pressure to it. They could only watch…and the battle began!

Double D's match had begun, with Diantha making her move first.

"Hawlucha, Swords Dance!" She shouted. Hawlucha spread her arms apart and illusionary blue swords circled around her and crossed over her head. All at once, her Attack shot up, as the red outline around her was thick as proof.

Double D swiped his arm next. "Heliolisk, Volt Switch! Go!" Heliolisk made a yellow sphere of electricity that brightened as the energy charged into it. The Generator Pokémon used her tail and spiraled around, lashing her tail and swinging the sphere at Hawlucha.

"Dodge it now!" Diantha shouted. Hawlucha crouched and jumped up and evaded the flashing attack. The Wrestling Pokémon flipped in the air and landed on the ground in a running position. "Go after Heliolisk!"

"(Time to fight Speed with Speed!)" Hawlucha's feet left and met the ground so many times as she zipped in so many directions. Heliolisk glanced over and around as Hawlucha blindsided her.

"Heliolisk, begin moving!" Double D commanded.

Heliolisk tensed up and she jolted electricity through her legs. In a vicious flash, she disappeared. Hawlucha's eyes widened and gasped as her target left her sights. Her head moved as a black and yellow blur slid and zigged past her and came around. Hawlucha twisted her body and pivoted, changing her course so as to intercept Heliolisk. She sprinted among the battlefield, zigging and zagging as Heliolisk slipped past her continuously.

Eddy and Ed could only see red, green, black, and yellow burs that traveled at blinding speeds throughout the place. They moved so fast that their eyes became dull and they seemed to had the pupils rolling along the bottom. Eds were bouncing all over like a ping-pong game.

Hawlucha intercepted Heliolisk left and right, a smirk on her face.

"Poison Jab!" Diantha called out.

Hawlucha's claws seeped with a bright venomous poison and she closed in yet again. Heliolisk maneuvered away from each interception, using her own Speed and dodging every swift jab that seeped with poison. Hawlucha was relentless as she jabbed with no time for Heliolisk to make a misstep.

"Heliolisk!" Double D shouted. "Parabolic Charge!"

"(Yes!)" Heliolisk jumped away from a jab and slid back. Her frills opened up and her body was overcome with electricity. Heliolisk screamed up as a sphere of electricity went into air high above. A great discharge went off and Hawlucha saw hundreds of small bolts shoot down from above. She maneuvered the best she could, but alas the number itself was too great and was zapped. An electrifying explosion engulfed her and the orb in the air was reduced to sparkles that rained down onto Heliolisk, but nothing happened since she didn't lose energy as of yet.

Hawlucha was seen standing as the smoke cleared and shook her head. "(That was powerful.)"

"Flying Press!" Diantha shouted. Hawlucha jumped into the air, becoming outlined in white and dove down onto Heliolisk.

"Hold…" Double D said. Heliolisk crouched. "Hold…Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk's frilled collar opened up again and electricity bolted. "(Have at this!)" Heliolisk shouted. She let loose a bolt that fired up at Hawlucha, mere meters from direct contact. Hawlucha was wide-eyed as the bolt smashed into her, making a shocking explosion.

Diantha looked up as she saw a yellow flash. "Well…"

From the smoke cloud, Hawlucha fell with bruises. She fell on her back with a thud as Heliolisk folded her frilled collar again. Hawlucha groaned as she was blacked out, and Diantha returned her to her Poke Ball.

"That's showing 'em!" Eddy shouted. He looked over and high-fived Ed.

Double D smiled. "Bravo. Heliolisk."

Diantha pulled out another Poke Ball. "That was quite the surprise. You waited at the last moment so the range will be so limited that Hawlucha won't be able to escape. It looks like Speed was not on my side…but this time offense shall." She tossed up another Poke Ball. "Tyrantrum! Go!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and Heliolisk was left slightly cowering in disbelief as Tyrantrum appeared. His mouth opened wide and let loose a quaking roar. Ripples of air went through the area, shaking up the chamber as the loud roar had the Eds cover their ears.

"(You'll know your place, feeble pest.)" Tyrantrum snarled, pressing his foot against the ground and making an indent.

Heliolisk swallowed, but stood her ground. "(I won't concede to you!)"

Double D swiped his arm. "Grass Knot, Heliolisk!" Heliolisk's eyes glowed bright green, and she raised her arms. Tyrantrum looked around as glowing green vines sprouted up from underneath. His feet and neck were suppressed, and he lost so much balance that he fell down with a gawk, making a loud thud.

Diantha showed no ill-will. "Hmph. Earthquake!"

Tyrantrum snarled and he raised his tail up. "(Tremble before me!)" His tail smacked the ground hard, creating a violent shockwave. The attack rampaged as the ground completely shattered and cracked. Everything turned uneven and Heliolisk hurried and jumped up as the shockwaves rampaged.

"Your Ground-Type assault won't work if Heliolisk can just dodge!" Double D warned. "Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk unfolded her collar and fired yet another bolt, but she never could've foreseen what would happen next.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" Diantha shouted as the rumbling subsides, leaving the room completely cracked yet leveled.

Tyrantrum's tail was raised and he slammed it to the ground. His legs sprung up and he evaded Heliolisk's assault. Heliolisk looked terrified as Tyrantrum jumped and dodged her Thunderbolt.

"That thing just jumped!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Whoa…" Ed watched in shocked awe as Tyrantrum sprung up and dodged.

"(Bow before me!)" Tyrantrum roared as his mouth opened up and the teeth glowed and elongated. Tyrantrum came flying in and snapped down onto Heliolisk. The Electric and Normal-Type yelped in agonizing pain as she felt all nerves go numb.

'_(Double D…keep going!)' _Her mind briefly flashed back as Tyrantrum threw her to the ground. Heliolisk recalled being caught on Route 9, and how she was so timid. Yet she made it a long ways up to now, and now she stared right into the Champion's face. She couldn't have done it without Double. For that she was grateful.

She smashed into the ground so hard that a crater was made. Tyrantrum landed nearby, completely breaking the ground and leaving his feet in a crater. He snorted a scoff as Heliolisk laid unconscious on the ground.

Double D could only grin and return Heliolisk. "Heliolisk, thank you so much for all that you've done. I couldn't be anymore satisfied with your efforts." He put the Poke Ball away, and tossed out a new one. "Blastoise, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and Blastoise appeared. His cannons popped out of his shell. "(Alright, knowing Tyrantrum in general, Special Attack will be the most likely way to advance onto him.)" He analyzed, provided by the smarts he ascertained from Double D.

"A Water-Type now, huh?" Diantha inquired.

Double D tapped the Key Stone in his Mega Ring. "Yes, indeed! Blastoise, let us prove the fruits of our labors throughout the endeavors we've endured! Are you with me?!" He yelled as light waves emerged and flailed around the air.

Blastoise's own light waves raged around and he nodded. "(I'm with you, Double D! I didn't get smart for any reason! Let's go!)"

"Blastoise, Mega Evolve!"

Blastoise responded and the Mega Evolution light surged. Blastoise was seen grunting and his parts altered, and the massive cannon was on his back. The light exploded, sending shockwaves throughout the area. Mega Blastoise was unleashed, and his red eyes glared at Tyrantrum as he didn't seem impressed, even with the Mega Evolution shockwaves.

"(You think that you have the power to dethrone me? Me?!)" Tyrantrum challenged. "(I will make you bow like the one before you has!)"

"Sockhead's starting with Mega Evolution this early." Eddy said in surprise. "This is big stuff here."

Diantha pointed ahead. "Tyrantrum, use Head Smash!" She yelled.

Tyrantrum groaned and growled uncontrollably as a very destructive aura encased him. The aura was a white-blue and he lowered his head and shot like a rocket after Mega Blastoise, each step leaving a crack in the earth.

Double D and Mega Blastoise both narrowed their eyes at once. A second passed before Double D gave a swift command. "Protect!"

Mega Blastoise created a turquoise shield in front that was highly translucent. Tyrantrum smashed into the shield, making strong shockwaves rampage through the chamber. Eddy and Ed were knocked to their bottoms from the shockwaves, and no matter how much effort Tyrantrum put into it, Protect shielded Mega Blastoise and he recoiled away as the aura dissipated.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Double D shouted.

"(Open wide, sucker!)" Mega Blastoise aimed all of his cannons and three huge spheres of blue water emerged, compressed with great energy from his Mega Launcher Ability. With no hesitation, he fired all three spheres at once at Tyrantrum.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Dragon Claw!"

Tyrantrum's arms and claws glowed and a light blue, claw-shaped energy was made. He roared violently as he thrust the two claws forward, raking at two spheres and making explosion erupt, but the third one was something he couldn't avoid. The sphere got him square in the nose, making a ripple before a massive blue explosion erupted. Tyrantrum roared in great pain as he was in the explosion. Diantha watched as Tyrantrum flew back and crashed onto his side, sliding to a slow halt just several feet away. The dust roared through the area, but at the end Mega Blastoise relaxed when Tyrantrum was defeated.

"Yeah! Mega Blastoise rules!" Ed shouted.

"That's two for sockhead! Now he's getting momentum!" Eddy said.

Tyrantrum was returned and Diantha looked to the Poke Ball. "Tyrantrum, excellent job." She looked towards Double D. "Very well done. I commend you on the offense you've shown me. Mega Blastoise knowing Protect saved you a lot of damage."

"Thank you. Now Mega Blastoise, return for now, if you will." Double D then recalled Mega Blastoise as he complied and Double D showed another Poke Ball. "I have a feeling that I know who'll be next, so let us prove that I'm right about this!"

The two tossed their Poke Balls at the same time. They opened up at the same time, and in the middle of the battlefield stood two tall Pokémon. Both Double D and Diantha had unveiled their Aurorus to another.

Double D's Aurorus looked placid. "(It's a pleasure to battle like this against another of myself, but let's make this a fair competition, shall we?)"

Diantha's Aurorus looked more serious. "(Very well. Don't hold back.)" He said.

"Aurorus VS Aurorus?" Rolf question as he saw the screen in front. "Ed-boy has made his own tamed extinct one engage in an honorable competition against himself."

Jonny looked at Plank, shaking his head. "I don't get him either, buddy."

Double D swiped his arm. "Use Ancient Power!" He commanded. Aurorus's body began to glow a faint white, and his eyes closed as he converged the energy upfront, where the image of himself became a sphere of silver and he fired it at Diantha's Aurorus, scoring a powerful hit that left her Aurorus yelping in a silver explosion.

Diantha immediately took action through the smoke cloud. "Use Light Screen!" As the smoke vanished, Diantha's Aurorus had a rainbow shield upfront, which would help later on. The Light Screen went away, and Diantha followed with another command. "Thunder!"

Diantha's Aurorus looked up at the ceiling, where storm clouds were gathered. Lightning crackled, and Double D's Aurorus looked up as a massive bolt struck down onto him, zapping through the stale air and striking him. Double D's Aurorus yelped as he felt great pain as electricity went through his body, making him jerk and sway as his nerves were electrified.

"Man, that looks like it hurts." Eddy winced.

The Thunder stopped and the clouds faded. Aurorus huffed as he felt pain, but he shook his head and looked towards Diantha's Aurorus. "(Double D!)"

"I knew she would make a counter like that! So let us make our own!" Double D yelled. "Avalanche!"

Aurorus roared up, and Diantha's eyes widened as a rumble was felt through the earth. Out of nowhere in the air above, snow and ice pelted down like an avalanche, and Diantha's Aurorus screeched as she felt pain flare with every chunk of ice and ball of snow hammering down onto her.

"What?!" Diantha shouted.

"Let it snow!" Ed shouted, having his arms out to add effect.

The Avalanche faded, and Diantha's Aurorus huffed as he felt a powerful sting all over from Ancient Power and Avalanche alike. "(You've got a lot to prove.)" He said through the wincing. "(Diantha, let's go!)"

Diantha swiped her arm. "Aurorus, Blizzard!" Her Aurorus opened his mouth and then a major tempest of snow and cold wind blasted Double D's Aurorus. The recipient Aurorus yelled as he felt great force push him back. He grunted as he stepped so that his side would take the massive blow and he slid back some. He grunted as the attack's power was formidable, but as it ended he grunted at Diantha's Aurorus.

"Avalanche!" Double D shouted.

"Thunder!" Diantha yelled.

Both attack rained down on opposite sides, lightning struck down while ice and snow pelted the other. Both Aurorus yelled through the agonizing pain as their strengths made a yellow and icy explosion mix in the center, sending static and cold air fused alike through the chamber. Everyone, including the Eds, covered up as they felt like they were in January.

The explosion settled, and both Aurorus were seen struggling some. Both had taken a copious of damage from the other, and it looked as though all was even. Each one had their sights on the other, one more calmer and more genuine than the other. Double D's Aurorus huffed as he knew he could keep going, and he didn't back down as he stood back up and pressed a foot to the earth. "(I'm not through! Double D and I are going on until the end!)"

"You're Aurorus is very formidable. He has a soft yet strong heart. A gentle giant that fights for his comrades." Diantha praised.

"Aurorus is always willing to give it his all, which is why we shall never fall so easily." Double D explained.

Diantha nodded in understanding. "Very good, but you've seemed to have taken a lot of damage. Another Thunder may very well end it." She pointed. "If you wish to prove us wrong, be my guest." She reached out. "Aurorus, Thunder!"

Diantha's Aurorus raised her head. Storm clouds gathered yet again, and lightning crackled in the atmosphere. This was Double D and Aurorus's only shot, and so they had to make this count. As lightning shot down, Double D extended his arm out.

"Ice Beam, and aim for the Thunder!"

Aurorus's mouth had an orb of light blue, and the attack fired several light blue, chilling beams that zapped through the air and met Thunder. The attacks met, and fireworks went off as bright yellow and blue rampaged. The attacks seemed even, and Eddy and Ed looked excited to see what was gonna happen next.

"Go, Aurorus!" Double D cried out.

"(All the way!)" He yelled. Let out a scream as his Ice Beam amplified. And the fireworks in the sky went off like crazy. The Thunder's bolt seemed to alter some as Ice Beam was deflecting it. The two attacks angled off at Diantha's Aurorus, and his eyes widened as his own Thunder and Double D's Ice Beam alike went for him.

"Aurorus!" Diantha cried out.

Her Aurorus's Light Screen activated, taking the double attack, but a volatile explosion sent shockwaves and her Aurorus screamed as he slid back and tumbled on his side. The earth thud as major indents were in the battlefield. Her Aurorus laid there on the ground, fainted.

Double D looked overjoyed. "Alright Aurorus, we did it!"

"(Yeah!)" He cheered.

Eddy smiled. "Now that's showing them who's the boss! Now it's three to one!" He nudged Ed's shoulder as he bluntly smiled. "See? I knew he and that dinosaur had it covered."

Diantha returned her Aurorus, looking at his Poke Ball. "You were great Aurorus. Thank you for all of your help." She turned back towards Double D, presenting her fourth Poke Ball. "This is gonna get interesting. Gourgeist, go!"

Her Poke Ball opened up, revealing her Gourgeist. She floated in the air and her arms waved. "(Surprise! Pumpkins!)" She declared.

"A Grass-Type?" Double D grimaced. "I'm not liking the looks of this. Aurorus, use Ice Beam!" His Aurorus opened his mouth, and fired light blue beams that zapped away after Gourgeist. However, Gourgeist seemed unmoved as she seemed calm with a smile.

Diantha snickered as she gave a command. "Phantom Force!"

Gourgeist gave a small wave as she made a light purple domain over her head. Hurrying, she made it inside as the Ice Beam passed beneath, freezing the spot where she stood beforehand and the hole vanished.

Aurorus looked uneasy as his attack missed. He looked around, wondering where his opponent would rise up from, or come down from. _'(This is like back in those labs, against that one guy's Gourgeist.)' _He reminded himself. He looked around, readying to attack. Despite his damaged body, he could still move well. He moved a little to one side, and then looked around.

A light purple hole opened up above his head, and he looked up as Gourgeist fell out. A dark ripple bellowed as Aurorus was hit by the harsh smack by the arm. He slid back and started falling over. He began to recall the time he was brought back into world by Double D. He recalled how he participated in a couple Gym battles, and the part where he evolved into Aurorus; recalling the life and death brawls shared, and then bringing him up to now with Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl by his side, all three sharing laughs and smiles.

'_(Guys, we made it far…go get 'em, for all of us.)' _He thought, falling to his side, fainting.

"Aurorus!" Double D shouted.

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh no!" He gasped.

"Man, that stinks." Eddy grimaced. "Now it's three to two. He'd better stay ahead."

"Aurorus, thank you for your hard work." Double D praised. "We'll be sure to take it from here." He pulled out another Poke Ball. "Very well then, Alakazam, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and Double D's Alakazam emerged, floating with his legs crossed. He seemed calm as he analyzed his adversary before. "(Hm, according to Type-wise, I may be inferior…)" His eyes grew a slight sense of seriousness. "(But in terms of heart and capability, we cannot fail so easily!)"

"(I wanna see you give it your all, pumpkin!)" Gourgeist said.

Diantha moved her arm in an arc. "Gourgeist, Shadow Sneak!" Gourgeist's shadow then began to stretch outwards towards Alakazam, moving extremely fast. Alakazam barely had time to take it in before he escaped the shadow's 90-degree uppercut in front. He shifted back barely and awaited for a reply.

"Alakazam, use Calm Mind!" Double D commanded. Alakazam closed his eyes, where he began to emit light ripples around his body. A red aura was seen afterwards, enhancing his Special Attack and Special Defense.

"Use Phantom Force!" Diantha called out. Gourgeist moved her arms up, making a light purple hole and she shot up inside. The hole closed behind her, and Alakazam looked around and hoped to find his adversary.

Double D needed to use this time to his advantage. He held up a hand. "Alakazam, use Calm Mind!" His Alakazam repeated the same move used before, and light ripples were followed by a red aura, which meant his same stats going up.

The hole opened up over Alakazam's head, and Gourgeist began dropping downwards. "(Hi, pumpkin!)"

"Dodge!" Double D commanded. At the last second, Alakazam shifted his body and escaped Gourgeist as her pumpkin feet hit the ground, making a dark ripple send debris flying all around. "Alakazam, Psychic!"

"(Debris won't easily hold up against a magnitude such as my Psychic!)" Alakazam chided as his eyes glowed light blue and he stopped all of the debris heading his way. He swiped his arms and spoons, sending it all back.

"Seed Bomb, go!" Diantha shouted. To counteract Gourgeist exhaled and spitted a barrage of glowing seeds like a machine gun. The two forces were meeting in the middle, and the Seed Bomb was bombarding and reducing the manipulated debris into smoldering dust, leaving Gourgeist spared.

Gourgeist snickered as to where Alakazam stared sternly.

"This is getting good." Eddy said. "Boy I wish we had some popcorn."

Ed reached into his jacket, moving stuff around in his pocket until he struck gold. He pulled out what was his trademark buttered toast. He held it to Eddy. "Will this do?"

Eddy gave a despondent brow and ignored Ed as he had the toast for himself.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Double D commanded. Alakazam crossed his spoons and then a menacing bright light erupted. The gleam stretched out and struck Gourgeist, but as it did so, not only did Gourgeist cover up, but Light Screen was still in play, shielding and halving the damage dealt. Gourgeist uncovered and looked a little discomforted, but she snickered.

"(Not bad, pumpkin! Now it's my turn!)" She replied.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Phantom Force!"

Gourgeist moved her arms upwards, making another light purple hole and she jumped inside. The hole vanished, and Double D and Alakazam looked around the battlefield, waiting for when the opponent would show her face again. They kept a high guard, and Alakazam looked up as he calculated the timing.

"(By my estimated, it should unveil…now!)" Alakazam looked up, but saw no hole. "(What…?)"

"(Peek-a-boo!)"

Alakazam looked down in shock, seeing Phantom Force open up beneath him instead. Gourgeist sprung up and dealt what was a distinctive uppercut, a black ripple went through the area, and Alakazam's mind flashed several images in so many seconds as he went airborne.

He recalled everything. _Everything_. He came from just a small Abra, and he became a Kadabra rather quickly. And he remembered the laughs and conversations made. Alakazam recalled the battles he's participated in, and how he won so many, and became Alakazam and Mega Evolved so many times. He smiled. "(Double D…our intellect together is as large as our hearts.)"

He fell back, fainted. Double D looked shocked as Alakazam's Defense was not strong, and yet he was duped when he only thought Phantom Force was an attack of repetitive demeanor. At least he learned well, yet paid the price. He huffed a sigh and grinned as Alakazam was called back.

Double D looked down to his Poke Ball. "Alakazam, thank you for all that you've done. Your damage dealt and efforts alike shall not be in vain. I swear it." He looked back at Diantha and pulled out another Poke Ball to use. He paused to take in his opponent's anticipation.

"Looks like the ball game's all tied up, Eddy." Ed figured.

Eddy's eyes squinted as he looked perplexed. "Just what is sockhead gonna use now?"

"In this situation, I have no choice but to get more dynamic! Vivillon, let's go!" Double D threw the Poke Ball, and thus his Vivillon was unleashed.

The Scale Pokémon fluttered in the air, looking down at his adversary. _'(This is it. I'm finally against the Champion. Time to put all of my efforts I gave since Santalune Forest!)'_

"A Bug-Type." Diantha said. "Quite an interesting choice. So, care to show us more of what you can achieve? Gourgeist, Phantom Force!" And yet again, Gourgeist escaped into another purple hole she made and left Double D and Vivillon left to figure out where she would pop out.

Vivillon looked back to Double D. "(Let's make use of the time we have!)"

Double D brought arm around. "Alright then, use Quiver Dance!" Vivillon then began to shudder and quiver in what seemed to be a dance in midair. Scales sparkles all around his body, and he was outlined in a red aura, enhancing his Special Attack, Special Defense, and his Speed.

A hole opened up right behind Vivillon, and his antennae rattled. In an instance, he shot up before Gourgeist rushed out to attack. The ghostly pumpkin felt startled as her assault was missed and Vivillon ascended to such a height in a short expanse of time.

"Use Quiver Dance once more!" Double D commanded. Vivillon used his attack a second time, quivering and performing a circular dance. His scaled sparkled and glistened as a red aura enhanced the same stats once more.

"Shadow Sneak!" Diantha exclaimed. Gourgeist's shadow darkened and it stretched out and swerve along the ground. The dark shadow arose and shot up at Vivillon. The insect did a somersault and maneuvered himself with great speed and dodged Shadow Sneak.

Professor Sycamore's eyes widened as he saw the big screen and Vivillon. "My, didn't expect that. Now comes the counterattack."

Double D swiped his arm. "Use Hurricane!"

Vivillon's wings glowed and he flapped profusely. A strong wind surged, turning into a huge tornado that was unleashed and rampaged. Hurricane landed on its mark and Gourgeist screamed in agony as she was caught up in the twisted tornado and spiraled upwards. The massive wind spiraled up greatly, swerving left and right until it reached the top.

"Gourgeist!" Diantha shouted. All eyes looked as Gourgeist fell, and many flinched as she thudded harshly, leaving a crater, and fainted.

Vivillon beamed with pride. "(I knew we could accomplish this round!)"

Kevin raised a brow as he sat up in his seat, seeing Vivillon's win. "No way! That bug did that?!"

Professor Sycamore had a hand underneath his chin, grinning. "And Light Screen didn't appear, meaning it faded as Vivillon was using Quiver Dance. Using Alakazam helped as well. He's doing very well."

Diantha recalled her Gourgeist, keeping a smile. "Thank you, Gourgeist. You did a wonderful job. We'll handle the rest." She pulled out and tossed yet another Poke Ball. "Goodra, let's go!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and Diantha's Goodra made her appearance in the battle. Goodra seemed excited as she eyed Vivillon, a grin on her face. Vivillon kept an uneasy look, but he showed cowardice and readied for an intense battle that was to be ahead.

"Vivillon, let's go!" Double D shouted. "Use Bug Buzz!" Vivillon then rattled his antennae, and then red shockwaves traveled down and after Goodra.

Diantha narrowed her eyes. "Fire Blast!" Goodra closed her mouth and flames were peeking out. Her mouth opened and a fire star expanded and fired at Bug Buzz. The soundwaves erupted and dissipated as the fire blasted through. The star closed in and Vivillon screeched as he took the incinerating attack. He spiraled down as his body was bruised and charred some.

"Vivillon!" Double D exclaimed.

"Goodra, use Muddy Water!" Diantha shouted. Goodra's body was in the middle of swirling brown water. The water spiraled in rapids and then was unleashed as a huge torrent. The attack swamped through the battlefield and went after the falling Vivillon.

Double D looked uneasy and saw the Water-Type move. He had to maneuver his Vivillon fast. He knew he could do it. He gave a big shout. "Vivillon, Hurricane!" He implored.

Vivillon caught wind of what was going on as his senses came back around again. He straightened out as the torrent was just meters away from him. He flapped harshly in split seconds and another massive tornado rampaged through the area. The Muddy Water's wave was caught in the gale and it felt it a squall was going through the area. Water and strong wind surged, and then it all dissipated into nothing, leaving a soggy battlefield and Goodra and Vivillon unscathed.

Both glared at the other wearily, seeing the resolute and fortitude in the other's will and prowess.

"Fire Blast!" Diantha shouted. Goodra opened her mouth once more and let loose another blast of fire. The Fire-Type assault closed in, but Vivillon zipped through one of the corners and dodged the fire as it closed in. He ascended and looked down at Goodra, taking in a big flap.

"Use Bug Buzz, Vivillon!" Double D called out. Vivillon's antennae rattled, and red shockwaves went diving down onto Goodra. The shockwaves expanded, and Goodra covered up as she was hit by the shockwaves. The Dragon Pokémon yelled as she shot back and slid on her back, kicking up dust.

"Goodra!" Diantha exclaimed. Her Goodra wobbled back up, yet she seemed ready to keep going. Diantha swiped her arm. "Fire Blast!"

"Hurricane!" Double D countered.

The two attacks were fired. Goodra fired a blast of fire in the shape of a star, and it collided with the Hurricane that twisted and turned as Vivillon flapped. Hot winds surged around the battlefield, and Eddy and Ed both covered up as bits of embers and hot air surged pass them.

"Geez! First wet now it's fire?! Make up your mind!" He yelled through the tempest.

The winds and raging fire extinguished, and the shockwaves exerted made Goodra skid back a few feet while Vivillon spiraled as he lost balance. Seeing the opponent losing momentum, Goodra took advantage, though she grunted as she felt a sting run through her due to the damage she took.

"Dragon Pulse!" Diantha shouted. Goodra powered through her pain and she opened up her mouth, where multicolored energy converged.

"(Have at this!)" Goodra opened up her mouth, firing a draconic beam at Vivillon.

Vivillon found himself stuck out of balance and his mind flashed back to when he was still just a Scatterbug. He met and became loyal to Double D, and he evolved fast. He soon became Vivillon, and he partook in so many battles throughout the journey. No matter what, he always tried to prove himself. He showed everyone that he had the guts to never be underestimated, as he caused some serious damage then and there. As a Bug-Type, he felt suppressed, but he never gave up. Double D brought out his potential, and he couldn't be anymore satisfied.

'_(Double D, thanks for taking me on your quest.)'_ He thanked with a grin just as the head chomped down on him, making a multicolored explosion that rampaged through the area. Double D covered up and looked in shock as Vivillon fell from the smoke cloud and landed on his back after a spiraling thud, fainted.

Double D recalled his Vivillon with a smile. "Very well done, Vivillon." Double D praised. "You've done a wonderful job. Now allow us to finish this!" Double D expanded another Poke Ball. A strong silence came around and he took in a deep breath. _'It appears that it's come to this. We shall give it everything we've got, right here and right now.' _He tossed it. "Now, Delphox! Let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and out came Delphox. His eyes slowly opened up, seeing Goodra. He pulled his wand out of his fur and the tip was ablaze. "(By the order of me and Double D's will, we shall make this battle that shall count for us yet! Best prepare for mobilization!)"

Goodra whipped her head around, showing her long horns. "(Then let's go!)"

Diantha held her arm out. "Muddy Water!" Goodra's foot pressed against the battlefield. Brown water spiraled around in a vicious cyclone and the muddy torrent rushed after Delphox. The Fox Pokémon was unmoved by the attack and was ready to apply what was needed.

"Delphox, use Psychic!" Double D exclaimed. Delphox's eyes glowed light blue, and he let out a cry as he thrust his wand forward, which stopped the entire torrent in its tracks. Diantha's eyes widened in disbelief and she and Goodra alike watched and stood in stunned astonishment as Delphox twirled his wand in a manner. The Muddy Water amplified by Psychic, shaped into that of a dragon itself, and Goodra swallowed hard before she was blasted head on by the attack. A massive geyser flushed and Double D and Delphox stood in a readied manner as the drizzling seemingly settled.

Diantha stood there in shocked silence as her Goodra wobbled and slowly fell back. She fainted and groaned, leaving Delphox to stand with more ease.

"Now that's the way! Nice work, sockhead!" Eddy shouted.

"And now…the finale!" Ed cheered.

Diantha returned her defeated Goodra, and smirked. "I must admit, you're giving this battle your all. You and your Pokémon. Let us see what you and the others can accomplish now, against Mega Gardevoir." She threw her last Poke Ball. "Gardevoir, go!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and Gardevoir stood up in silence as she looked at Delphox. "(Let us begin.)"

"Gardevoir…" Diantha grabbed her necklace again, which emanated light waves. "Mega Evolve!" As before, Gardevoir altered as the Mega Evolution light changed her. She morphed and altered the respective parts until a shockwave ended it, making her become Mega Gardevoir.

Mega Gardevoir stood in confrontation with Delphox, both sides looking ready to battle.

Eddy looked ready as well. "Oh man, this is gonna get good!"

Double D extended his arm forward. "Delphox, execute your Flamethrower!" He commanded. With no haste, Delphox extended his wand forward and fired a stream of burning blaze. The attack surged with intensity, and Mega Gardevoir looked back to Diantha, meeting her eyes and nodded. She shifted all around, evading the attack that made an explosion.

"(She's formidable in Speed.)" Delphox said.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha exclaimed. Mega Gardevoir made a black and purple sphere and she fired the large mass at Delphox.

"Delphox, Flamethrower!" Double D commanded. Delphox reached his wand out and fired another stream of fire. Both attacks met in the middle. A pillar of black and fire streamed in the center, emitting a powerful shockwave that made Double D and Diantha cover as their respective Pokémon were blown away and skidded back.

As the explosion settled, everyone watching through the screen had wide eyes.

"Talk about fire power!" Sarah shouted.

"His Delphox." Professor Sycamore reminisced in his battle awhile back. He remembered Fennekin with Squirtle, and it was a spectacular battle at best. "To think it's gotten so strong…"

"Delphox, allow yourself to conserve energy. Return!" Double D insisted. The red laser met Delphox, and he went back inside his Poke Ball.

Diantha narrowed her eyes, growing rather suspicious. "Well, well…" She thought. "I think I know what shall happen next."

Eddy looked as though he had an epiphany. "Hang on just a sec. If Double D has Delphox, then the only other one left, is…"

Double D threw the Poke Ball. "Mega Blastoise, return to my beckoned call!" Double D shouted.

Mega Blastoise popped out of his Poke Ball, letting out a roar as ripples were in the air, but Mega Gardevoir just stared ahead, looking decisively at her next substitute of an adversary.

"(May the better Mega Evolution win.)" Mega Blastoise said.

"(The feeling is mutual.)" Mega Gardevoir said in respect.

"Mega Evolution battle!" Ed cheered. "Go, Mega Blastoise!"

Double D swiped his arm. "Mega Blastoise, use Water Pulse!" Double D shouted. Mega Blastoise made three huge spheres of water right at that moment, and he aimed all of them at Mega Gardevoir. He fired them, and they went zooming through the air and over the cracked and battered ground. Mega Gardevoir shifted left and right, dodging the assault with much effort. The Water Pulse exploded and shook the chamber, making sprinkles fly all over.

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir was engulfed in electricity and she fired a bolt that raced over the battlefield towards Mega Blastoise.

"Protect!" Double D commanded. Mega Blastoise made a translucent turquoise shield and the Electric-Type attack zapped the shield, but the attack bounced off and dissipated. Double D got another command in. "Use Skull Bash!"

Mega Blastoise lowered his head, and a red aura meant his Defense went up, as he charged up, and broke into a lung, Mega Gardevoir attacked. "Shadow Ball!" Her trainer shouted. Mega Gardevoir made a large black and purple sphere and it was launched at the still Mega Blastoise, exploding upon contact. The Water-Type skidded backwards to a halt and a blue aura meant his Special Defense was lowered.

"(Let's go!)" Mega Blastoise launched himself at a high speed, lunging with excellent precision and shot like a rocket. Mega Gardevoir narrowed her eyes and shifted away at the last second, sparing herself as Mega Blastoise slammed into the battlefield instead, making debris and rock fly through what was like a dynamite blast going off.

Diantha looked at ease. "Close, but alas so far."

"Use Water Pledge!" Double D shouted. A sudden array of water pillars went up and after Mega Gardevoir. The attack hit its mark surprisingly as Mega Gardevoir was caught surprised as Mega Blastoise was still in the dust cloud.

The dust cleared, and Mega Blastoise looked ready to keep going. "(We never doubted that would work!)"

"Water Pulse!" Double D commanded. Mega Blastoise made three more spheres that were large and full of pressurized water. He fired the attack with everything he had in himself and the three spheres launched.

Diantha, however, easily took advantage of the attack and remained relaxed. "Mega Gardevoir, Psychic!" Her Mega Gardevoir then had her glow light blue and had her arms out front. The Water Pulse attack stopped mere feet from her face, sparing her from what would've been a devastating hit. Mega Gardevoir let out a cry and shot the attack back at Mega Blastoise, adding a literal spin to the spheres.

"Intercept with Protect!" Double D implored.

"(This shall halt your efforts!)" He made a turquoise translucent shield and the spheres all smashed into the attack, making large explosions quake, but Mega Blastoise was protected regardless. The shield then dissipated as the smoke and sprinkling water rampaged, and Mega Blastoise stepped back as he heard a crackle.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir shot another monstrous lightning bolt that ripped through the smoke and water, and Mega Blastoise's eyes widened as the attack was timed perfectly just after his Protect went down.

"Mega Blastoise!" Double D warned.

Mega Blastoise was blasted head-on by Thunderbolt, and his Special Defense lowered from before had no benefits for him as he was hit with a super effective move. The lightning discharged onto him, and he felt his whole world flash rapidly.

As he slowly stumbled back, beginning to fall backwards, Mega Blastoise, began to recall and reminisce as to how Double D chose him, and how we ascertained much intelligence from his trainer's tactics. He recalled the battles shared, and the victories he's had. The memories of the Kanto Starters themselves flooded back to his mind, and he grinned. _'(I gave it my all. Keep going, guys.)'_

Mega Blastoise thudded onto his back, where he reverted back to being Blastoise, and finally went unconscious.

Eddy took a sudden pause. "Did you see that?" He muttered. "Mega Blastoise just went down."

"Whoa…" Ed muttered.

Double D knelt down to Blastoise. "Blastoise, thank you for a fine battle. Delphox and I will do everything we can to achieve this win." He recalled Blastoise, and he pulled out his last Pokémon, Delphox. "Well Diantha, it would appear that this is the last battle."

Diantha nodded. "Yes, it sure is. Show me what you and Delphox can do!"

"With pleasure!" Double D tossed the Poke Ball. "Delphox, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Delphox one last time. He extended out his wand from before and glared at Mega Gardevoir. "(I swear on my brethren, we shall end this here and now! Our efforts are far from trivial!)"

"(Then come at me.)" Mega Gardevoir said.

Delphox and Double D looked at each other. Their eyes met, and a silence fell down upon them. This was it. The final confrontation. Everything they've done up to now was for this moment. Ever since the very beginning, on that day, Fennekin was always curious of Double D, and now they understand each other, and think alike to the greatest extent. Their combined knowledge and prowess alike shall be tested, and they shall not hold back, no matter what.

Korrina held up a fist towards the screen. "Go get 'em, Double D!"

Marie clenched her fists and suppressed a harsh growl, but relented and crossed her arms. She turned back towards the screen, seeing the final battle get underway.

Mega Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" Mega Gardevoir made a large sphere of black and purple and launched it. Delphox eyed the sphere and shifted left in a blur and dodged, also evading the explosion that took place as well.

"Delphox, Sunny Day!" Double D commanded. Delphox aimed his wand up in the air, where shining rings emerged and then expanded upwards. The room suddenly got brighter, and the temperature seemingly increased. "Now, Flamethrower!" Delphox twirled his wand and fired a great stream of fire at Mega Gardevoir.

The massive stream surged, nearly burning up the ground. Diantha swiped her arm. "Use Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue, and her arms went forward. The Flamethrower suddenly arched around and made a complete U-turn back towards Delphox. Delphox ceased his Flamethrower and yet the one that was launched continued after him. He remained calm and awaited orders.

"Use Psychic as well!" Double D commanded. Delphox aimed his wand ahead at the huge blazing torrent that lied ahead. With great psychic prowess, he redirected the Flamethrower straight up. The attack went blazing up towards the ceiling, making a bright and searing flash and embers rained down everywhere, making everyone shifted around in a silly dance to avoid any embers that would hurt them.

"Jeez, fireworks again?!" Eddy exclaimed, stopping briefly.

"Uh, Eddy?" Ed said.

"What…?" He looked down to his shoulder to realize there was a small ember. In a small panic, he huffed and brushed it off.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted, and then Mega Gardevoir fired her Ghost-Type move yet again.

"Flamethrower!" Double D shouted. Delphox aimed his wand at the incoming Shadow Ball and let loose a blazing torrent once more. The attack met Shadow Ball, creating a stalemate that lasted for a short while. "All the way" Double D yelled.

"(HRAAHH!)" Delphox kept up his Flamethrower, and his attack blasted through Shadow Ball. Mega Gardevoir was struck by the torrent of fire, and she screamed as great searing heat rammed into her. A blazing cyclone rampaged in her stead as she shot past her trainer in a skid on her back, screaming in violent agony. She came to a still halt and her body twitched.

"Mega Gardevoir!" Diantha shouted. She looked nervous as her Mega Gardevoir had many injuries. Her health was extremely low, barely hanging on in the red zone. She turned back towards her opponent. "He's strong…"

"Flamethrower!" Double D yelled, and Delphox fired yet another blazing torrent.

Mega Gardevoir looked back at Diantha and saw her arm swipe. "Psychic! Barricade Delphox!"

Mega Gardevoir then moved her hands forward and then diverted the whole Flamethrower into smaller streams. The Flamethrower was then arched backwards towards Delphox, and unlike what Delphox and Double D thought she would do, which was send them back, they instead became a huge circular wall of fire.

"He's trapping Delphox!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Delphox!" Double D shouted.

Delphox heard his trainer and he had his wand in front. He brought his arm around in an arc and the whole wand dissipated the wall of fire, but at that instant, Mega Gardevoir fired a Shadow Ball, as Diantha had planned. Delphox's eyes widened as the Ghost-Type move closed in. He was hit head on, and a dark explosion enveloped him.

Delphox yelped as he shot backwards, sliding against the ground and tumbling profusely. The tumbling made him go airborne until he fell onto his front, thudding painfully.

"Delphox!" Double D shouted. "A…critical hit?!" He turned back towards Diantha and Mega Gardevoir, who seemed very exhausted after all that's happened. Double D swallowed, but his fists clenched. "So much caliber in her attacks. We'll have to put every bit of effort we can into this next attack. Delphox, are you with me?!"

Delphox got up and struggled, coughing as he shook his head. "(Always, Double D!)"

Double D brought his arm to the ground. "Use Blast Burn!"

Delphox yelled as he was engulfed in flames. With a swipe of his arm, his wand pointed towards the earth, where it began to crack. Flames erupted and eroded underneath, heading towards Mega Gardevoir. The ground heated up intensely and fire spouted all around, as did loose remnants of debris. The ground ultimately exploded, and a violent and massive firestorm raged where Mega Gardevoir was. The shockwaves were hot, and Eddy and Ed were both covering up, and yet they found themselves knocked over and tumbled into the wall, leaving indents of themselves as they fell over. The shockwaves vanished, and then the smoke and fire vanished. To the Eds' and Delphox's disbelief, the opponent was not there.

Double D looked worrisome. "Oh my, did we overdo it?!" He exclaimed. Just as he said that, Sunny Day finally faded. He looked up to take note, but then a shadow was overhead. Delphox and the remaining Eds saw as well, and they realized that it was Mega Gardevoir. "It dodged?!"

Diantha nodded. "Last second jump; plus, the escalating debris really helped us. Now, shall we end this?" She reached out ahead. "Shadow Ball!" Mega Gardevoir fell down as she yelled, and then made a massive black and purple sphere.

As she fell, Delphox reached his wand up at her. "(We'll end this for sure! Let's go!)" He jumped as well, lunging up after Mega Gardevoir.

Double D reached up. "Flamethrower!" He yelled.

Delphox let out a yell as the tip of his wand surged with vigorous flames of great energy. He thrust ahead, just split seconds after Mega Gardevoir's Shadow Ball reached his flames. Both yelled violently as static and energy swirled. A shockwave rippled and both added the power until a massive pillar of darkness and fire escalated, sending Diantha to her rump and Double D onto his back. Everyone felt violent tempests rage on and Double D and Diantha both looked with shocked expressions at bright flashes erupted in the air above them.

The flashing dialed down, and Delphox and Mega Gardevoir were seen falling gently to the ground, both on their feet. There was a deep silence as hearts skipped beats. All spectators grew anxious and both Pokémon stared at the other, seemingly barely conscious.

Then it finally happened.

Mega Gardevoir fell down, collapsing to her knees. She panted profusely and huffed in deep exhaustion. Her gaze was hazy, and yet what she saw shocked her as it did everyone.

Delphox grinned as he stumbled and struggled. He thought back to all of those battles fought, and how he shared the great bond with Double D and with Greninja and Chesnaught. He never stopped smirking as he fell forward, thudding…and fainted.

Eddy was at a loss for words. "…Double D…"

Ed's eyebrows slanted, making a frown as his lips quivered. "Double…D?"

Double D was at a loss himself. "Delphox…" He realized it then and there. Her Shadow Ball was just a few seconds quicker than the Flamethrower, and that led to Delphox taking the damage instead, while Mega Gardevoir barely held on by the skin of her teeth. He had a good run, but he sighed as he was defeated.

"Double D Ed-boy has fallen too!" Rolf exclaimed.

"If that Flamethrower was faster, he would've won it!" Nazz exclaimed.

Korrina sighed. "Oh well, he did do awesome out there."

Mega Gardevoir reverted back to Gardevoir and coughed some more. Diantha returned her, and she put her Poke Ball away. "Double D, was it?" She said.

Double D knelt down to his defeated Delphox, whose eyes opened just a little. He grinned up at Double D. "(We had a good run.)"

Double D smiled. "This wasn't all for naught. You've brought a great honor and showed how far you've gotten. We were on very even grounds. Delphox, from the start, I thank you for this experience." He smiled sincerely as he returned Delphox, and he dusted himself off and looked up at Diantha.

"It would seem…I have lost."

Diantha nodded. "It would appear so. You have gotten closer than what anyone has ever done before. If those few seconds were on your end, you would've won. You and Delphox, as well as all of your Pokémon, you have come very far. Those bonds made, they are what brings light to this journey." Her smiled widened. "You have grown, I can tell. I'm sure your folks are more than proud of what you have become."

"Thankyou. This praise and battle surely means a lot to me…" He smiled back at Eddy and Ed, who stared in shocked. "Well fellows, it would appear that I have lost. Rest assure, do not let my efforts be in vain! Eddy, Ed, do give it 100 percent, do you hear me?"

Eddy puffed out his chest, a deep fire in his eyes. "I swear it, sockhead! You aren't gonna go home a loser! You're far from it! We'll keep kickin' for ya!"

"For us three, we shall not concede until the mighty shall fall!" Ed declared. "Double D, we shall avenge you!"

Double D waved back at Eddy and Ed, as they returned the expression. "Good luck, fellows!"

With that, he vanished and reappeared in the fronts of the stairs, taking a slight pause and sighing. He grinned up at the huge castle-like structure and a shift in the wind occurred.

He turned around and headed back down the stairs with a prideful smile. In the Pokémon Center, he was met with great praise, and great comments from everyone, exclude Kevin as he folded his arms and kept his eyes set on the screen and ignoring what was to be Double D being pat on the back and praised for his efforts.

"Double D, that was awesome!" Korrina said, having pink in her cheeks. "You've really made us all proud!"

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Oui, Double D. That last battle was by far the most startling. You have exceeded any and all expectations made. Delphox and you have truly bonded well." He turned towards the screen. "And now, it's time to see who shall be next."

Back in the chamber, Eddy and Ed glared at Diantha, both looking serious for Double D's fall.

Diantha smirked. "And so, who shall show me the fruits of their labors next?

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Return, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Hydreigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Fly, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Hyper Voice

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 69

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Energy Ball

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Strength, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 66

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**There's the first battle. How was it? Epic, boring, any words come to mind? Which battle in particular did you love?**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are loving the finale!**

* * *

**Next Time: The Eds – Part II**


	65. The Eds - Part II

Chapter 65 – The Eds – Part II

**Here's the next part guys! I'm updating and writing as fast as my fingers and brain can coordinate, and I really do believe this story will be over before JuLY as I had intended.**

**Eternal Nexus Warrior: The new Sun and Moon games? I think they look appealing. I personally wanna get Popplio. I'll be patient for what is to be revealed later on.**

**Time for the next battle and the second to last chapter!**

**To Recap:**

Double D decided to go first, where he and Diantha squared off. Double D and his Pokémon fought valiantly as they were able to reduce her to Mega Gardevoir, but alas in the final battle, Delphox went down, leaving Double D's loss to be avenged by either Eddy or Ed.

* * *

**Chapter 65 – The Eds – Part II**

Eddy opened his mouth to speak out as Diantha asked the question, but to his surprise, Ed pointed a finger at her and looked serious for once.

"I shall face you!" He declared, and began charging up to where Double D was. He got into position as Eddy remained silent and cautious as Ed was gonna take the challenge next. He didn't really have a say to begin with. It was Ed's choice. He just had to be sure Ed knew what he was doing.

In the Pokémon Center, Double D took a tight seat between Jonny and Korrina as he drank a bottle of water. After a strong gulp, he sighed. "Refreshing. Oh! Ed is about to take his turn. Go get 'em!"

Valerie waved to the screen. "Go do your best, Ed!" She cheered.

"Flat-doodle Ed-boy is up next, heh?" Rolf said, drinking a mug of Miltank milk. "This should prove to be amusing."

Ed held up a Poke Ball. "Double D shall not have his efforts go to waste! My bond with my monsters shall be formidable against you!"

Diantha snockered as she presented a healed Poke Ball. "Okay then, show me. Hawlucha!" The Poke Ball was tossed and popped out her Hawlucha, flipping until her feet landed on the ground. Hawlucha struck a valiant pose and waited for Ed's choice.

"Come forth by my call, Snorlax!" Ed announced.

The Poke Ball opened up, and out in front appeared Ed's heavyweight Snorlax. He scratched his own belly and stood up, towering over Hawlucha. "(For chicken, you don't seem cooked well. I'll do away with you.)" He announced, having an appetite, for battle that is.

"(Try me.)" Hawlucha challenged.

"So, the big guy's going for stamina huh?" Eddy questioned. "Let's see where this goes."

Diantha swiped her arm, commencing the battle.

"Swords Dance!" She announced. Hawlucha stood still and illusionary blue swords circled her, then crossed over her head. As they faded, and thick red aura amplified her Attack stat.

Ed made his turn. "Heavy Slam!" He shouted. Snorlax was outlined in a yellow aura, charging with great might after his adversary. As he charged, the ground shook. He managed to close the gap surprisingly quick, but Hawlucha jumped and dodged, evading by escaping to a high enough point.

"Flying Press!" Diantha commanded. Hawlucha was outlined in white and she dived down onto Snorlax, landing a direct blow to the head. Snorlax yelled as he fell back to the earth, making the ground quake. Ed and Eddy watched in surprise as Snorlax shot back into a skid from the dust cloud, making a shattered trail in the ground.

Eddy's eyes widened. "Whoa. That was heavy in its own right."

Ed swiped his arm. "Body Slam!" He shouted. Snorlax took a massive leap, surprisingly getting high into the air. Hawlucha looked up in surprise as Snorlax came crashing down. The Wrestling Pokémon dodged and sprinted away, making the Body Slam miss and Snorlax arose.

The Sleeping Pokémon looked around and saw Hawlucha being a red and green blur, sprinting and lunging faster than what he could trace. "(This chicken has got some fast drumsticks!)"

"Heavy Slam!" Ed declared. Snorlax was outlined in yellow and he flailed his body around and rammed into various directions in hopes of throwing Hawlucha off balance. To this extent, Hawlucha came to a cease when Snorlax was several feet in front. She was forced to jump back and dodge as Snorlax fell over onto his stomach, missing once again.

Hawlucha back flipped and landed, leaving Snorlax to get up. Both seemed to be on wit's end with the other. Snorlax's heavy fighting style wasn't fair to Hawlucha's swiftness. It had to be settled.

"Swords Dance!" Diantha announced. Again, illusionary swords were made, enhancing the Attack stat yet again as they crossed over Hawlucha's head. "Now, Flying Press!"

Hawlucha jumped up into the air and then was outlined in white. "(Let's end this now!)"

"(Ed, let's do this!)" Snorlax said, stepping back.

Ed pointed up at the ceiling. "Take flight and strike down the hawk! Giga Impact!"

Snorlax's body flashed and a bright yellow appeared in front of his face. The yellow exerted spiraling yellow with light purple energy in between the streaks. Snorlax jumped and sailed up as Hawlucha fell downwards. Both Pokémon yelled as they met and collided in the middle, making a rippling shockwave that ran through the area. Dust blew and Ed covered up, as did Diantha.

Everyone watched as the light faded above, and they saw two figures falling. Hawlucha lost control and she couldn't straighten out until near the ground. Her wings were ruffled, but she managed and huffed as her body took a huge toll.

Snorlax, however, wasn't so lucky. As he fell, he thought of the meals and the smiles he shared with Ed, and the one or two Gym battles, he participated in. That was enough for him as he gave it his all. _'(It was fun…to share this meal…Ed.)'_

Snorlax fell and crashed to the ground on his back, fainted.

Ed gasped in deep shock. "Snorlax!" He looked sad and grimaced as his Snorlax was unable to respond, and he recalled him back into his Poke Ball. "Thank you for exercising, Snorlax. We shall not make your power go to waste." He put Snorlax's Poke Ball away and pulled out the next choice. "Come forth, Malamar!"

The Poke Ball opened, revealing Ed's trusted Malamar. The 'alien squid lord' flailed his tentacles as he glowered down at Hawlucha. "(Alien squid lord, that's me, will avenge his comrade, and make Ed smile again!)"

Seeing Ed's second choice, Eddy's eyes showed surprise. "Malamar? Huh. Go, Ed!" He supported.

"What a weird Pokémon, huh Plank?" Jonny questioned. "Betcha Ed's gonna have one heck of a battle with this one too!"

Hawlucha panted as she got to a knee. That Giga Impact was decreased thanks to Flying Press, but she still took massive damage. She shook her head and got back in the game. She eyes Malamar and pressed a foot back. "(You may have weakened me with your ally…)" She became a blur and sped about, making Malamar uneasy. "(That that means nothing, for you are not safe from me!)"

Malamar whipped his head around, seeing how incredibly fast his opponent was. He looked sound as he saw the motion Hawlucha was taking. He didn't back down, nor did he seem too worried. Hawlucha reappeared behind him.

"X-Scissor!" Diantha shouted.

Hawlucha's claws glowed light blue and she crossed them in an X shape, with said X becoming outlined in magenta. Malamar's eyes widened as an image of Ed and the other appeared, and he went by instinct. He ascended upward in a flip and dodged Hawlucha's attack, with Hawlucha passing underneath.

"Psycho Cut!" Ed commanded. Malamar, while still in midair and upside down, lashed his arm around, sending a crescent of pink at Hawlucha. Hawlucha turned around in a pivot and jumped, dodging at the last second. The Psychic-Type move ended up exploding when hitting the ground, and Hawlucha was safe and up overhead.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Flying Press!" Hawlucha then was outlined in white and she took a dive down onto her opponent. She descended rapidly, but she grew shocked as Malamar turned to his side and spiraled out of the way. Malamar escaped Flying Press in time, and as Hawlucha grunted and struggled to get her feet beneath her, Malamar was right behind her.

Ed made a motion with his arm. "Now! Return, and show them our bond!"

Malamar brought his arm around, where he lashed Hawlucha on the side. A massive pink heart was between Hawlucha and the tentacle. The massive impact and max power of Return made Hawlucha scream as she shot to the side, smashing into the battlefield's side.

Diantha gasped as dust blew. She was shocked at how Malamar just read Ed's mind and used a surprise Return. The dust cleared, and Hawlucha fainted. She showed initial astonishment, but accepted it through a snicker and recalled Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, great job." She praised. She put the Poke Ball away and pulled out another one. "Are you ready for this one now?" She began a swinging motion. "Time for my second choice! Tyrantrum! Go!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and out appeared her Tyrantrum, who roared to the ceiling and made rippling bellows that reached out. The loud roar made Malamar cringe and Ed nearly lose his eyebrow. Tyrantrum's massive jaws were revealed to Malamar, and he stepped forward, making a footprint in the ground.

"(Know your place.)" He warned, raising his head. "(I'll see to that!)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Go forth, Malamar! Psycho Cut!" Malamar floated up into the air and lashed his tentacle, firing a pink crescent at Tyrantrum.

"Crunch!" Diantha ordered. "Tyrantrum opened his huge mouth, where the Psycho Cut went inside and the teeth glowed and elongated. He snapped his jaws down, and smoke arose from his mouth. Malamar blinked looked baffled as Tyrantrum opened his mouth, showing he ate the attack.

Eddy showed just as much shock. "He ate the attack just like Ed's can?!" He exclaimed.

Diantha kept a confident smirk as she gave another command. "Crunch!" She ordered one more time. Tyrantrum charged with his mouth open and went after his opponent.

"Yes!" Ed shouted. "Malamar, Superpower!"

Malamar's tentacles tightened and tensed up. His body emanated a red aura and his tentacles lashed at the jaw. With a harsh cry, Malamar lashed with all his might, and a shockwave bellowed, causing Eddy to stumble back as Tyrantrum surprisingly stumbled back and gawked at the damage taken. He slid back, leaving a trail in the ground. Malamar had a red aura still, with his Contrary Ability enhancing rather than lowering his Attack and Defense.

"Not a bad move." Professor Sycamore stated.

Diantha didn't stay down long, though. "Earthquake!"

Tyrantrum raised his right foot and roared out. Earthquake raged and shook the whole chamber, and Ed felt intense vibration make him all jelly-like. Rock and debris cracked beneath Malamar and he fell down and was sprung back up by the shockwaves that sent debris at him. The alien squid lord gawked as he thudded against the ground, and the quaking came to a halt. Tyrantrum growled at Malamar, making him uneasy.

Ed was looking anxious as well. "Night Slash!" He called. Malamar's two tentacles glowed purple and he rushed after Tyrantrum.

Diantha smirked. "Crunch!" Tyrantrum opened his massive jaws again and glowed and elongated his teeth. Said teeth snapped down on the tentacles that were lashed at him. His Strong Jaw Ability made Malamar take the worst of the damage and the squid bellowed a painful scream.

"Malamar!" Ed gasped.

Diantha smirked. "Head Smash!"

While still having his jaws snapped on Malamar's tentacles, Tyrantrum raised his head, and his body was engulfed in a raging blue and white aura. The intensity of the head being raised and the aura alike made Malamar's heart skip several beats. His eyes looked blind as he couldn't escape. He swallowed as he was suspended. His mind began to flash back to when Ed met him as an Inkay on Route 8, and how he was dubbed the 'alien space squid', to which he accepted, and it grew onto him. That title evolved, just like he did, and he and Ed had shared many battles together. The entire journey had been a hectic blast, and he was more than satisfied. With that, he was plunged downwards, rammed by Tyrantrum's head.

'_(Ed, the alien squid lord, has done his best. Keep going!)'_ He was smashed into the ground, rumbling running through the earth and Ed wobbled as the ground crackled uncontrollably. He stared in great shock and disbelief as the raging dust settled. Malamar was seen in a large crater, having a multitude of cracks as Tyrantrum raised his head and backed away. His body had red static, and he grunted as pain flared through his nerves.

He sneered, as it was so worth it was Malamar laid fainted in the crater. He groaned in pain as Ed ran up and looked down at Malamar. "Oh no, Malamar!" He yelled, looking as though he was gonna be upset and his lips quivered. He saw the unconscious face of Malamar, and the sight reminded him of his battle against Grant awhile back.

History had just repeated itself, and so Ed was to follow along, and as before, fight fire with fire.

"Return!" Ed shouted, recalling Malamar. He pulled out another Poke Ball, and held it out before tossing it up. Avenge our fallen comrade, Tyrantrum!"

The Poke Ball popped open, and Ed's Tyrantrum emerged onto the battlefield, landing with a shattering crash that broke the ground. Tyrantrum took in his surroundings, his long tail swaying up and down and glared at Diantha's Tyrantrum.

"(HRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!)" He bellowed, making air ripples echo and run through the air. Tyrantrum closed his mouth and stared at Diantha's Tyrantrum. "(Time for payback for my comrade.)"

Diantha's Tyrantrum sneered as his nostrils emitted gusts of hot air, but Ed's Tyrantrum only had his eyes twitch. "(If you're to rule with a mighty jaw, you better show some might! Bow before me, or try and take me down, you soft-heart!)"

Ed's Tyrantrum had his eyes squint and his toe claws gripped the earth beneath in frustration. "(I said this to a fellow Tyrunt a long while back. I don't care what my species has to say. I'm happy the way I am. I don't need to dominate to be happy.)" He stepped forward. "(And I'll gladly prove that point, right here and now.)"

Diantha didn't seem as surprised as she was with Double D's battle. "How interesting. A Tyrantrum battle. Just like your friend, Double D." She held a hand to her mouth to hold in a giggle. "Of course I guess that was an Aurorus battle. Same concept, so let's give it our all!" She swiped her arm, getting her head back in the game. "Tyrantrum, use Dragon Claw!" Her Tyrantrum reached his claws out, making light blue, claw-shaped energy emerged on both claws and he charged after Ed's Tyrantrum.

Ed pointed his index finger ahead. "Tyrantrum, counter with Dragon Claw too!" He commanded. His Tyrantrum repeated the same motions as Diantha's Tyrantrum and rushed ahead, both Rock and Dragon-Types barging with mouths opened and hideous glares aimed at the other. The opposing dinosaurs thrust both claws forward, the tips colliding against the other. A shockwave went through the area, and another rupture went in between both. The two Tyrantrum skidded back from the dust cloud, each pivoting and gaining hold for the next call.

"Earthquake!" Both called out in complete unison.

Both Tyrantrum raised their feet and stomped down onto the battlefield. The land rage and cracked under vibrant intensity. Force rattle the battlefield and vibrations collided. Geysers of rock and dust arose haphazardly and uncontrollably. The epicenters, which were both Tyrantrum, were surprisingly unscathed as their attacks' shockwaves reached out, and yet they were so even. Eddy fell on his back as the whole building itself shuddered at the attack. The walls themselves cracked from the collateral damage.

Both shockwaves ended, and both Tyrantrum stepped around the debris field and roared at the other, opposing the other's strength.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Diantha shouted. Her Tyrantrum stomped forward, roaring as his right claw had the same draconic energy as before. He stomped ahead and debris settled into the leveled earth.

"Crunch!" Ed called out. His Tyrantrum opened his jaws and they glowed and elongated. He widened up and snapped down onto the energy. Ed's Tyrantrum nudged and budged as he kept a firm hold as Diantha's Tyrantrum moved about, trying to get himself free.

Ed's Tyrantrum turned his head, tilting Diantha's Tyrantrum off balance and onto his side with a thud. Diantha's Tyrantrum got to her feet and roared at Ed's Tyrantrum as his tail came around, causing Ed's Tyrantrum to cautiously stay away.

"Dragon Claw again!" Diantha commanded.

Her Tyrantrum activated Dragon Claw another time, this one scoring a direct hit as he slashed viciously at Ed's Tyrantrum. The attack's strength and shock made Ed's Tyrantrum groan as he shot back into a trailing skid, keeping his feet underneath. He felt a heavy sting but pressed on as he roared at Diantha's Tyrantrum.

"(I'm the almighty!)" Diantha's roared, stepping forward. "(Do not interfere!)"

Ed's Tyrantrum roared back in defiance. "(I'll never surrender to you!)" He raised his head, where he roared up. Diantha's Tyrantrum looked up as well, and everyone saw ripples in the sky. Gray rocks began to fall down from the ripples, and they fell down onto Diantha's Tyrantrum, making him gawk and budge profusely.

"Eddy's eyes widened. "Check it out. Isn't that, uh…uh…uh, Rock Slide! Yeah!"

Ed looked shock. "Hwoah. Cool! Tyrantrum has learned Rock Slide! Hooray!" Ed cheered. "Now we attack! Dragon Claw!" He shouted.

With Diantha's Tyrantrum underneath rock, Ed's Tyrantrum stretched his arm out, and draconic claws were made. He roared as he took a great lunge, and Diantha's Tyrantrum was still in shock and cringing from Rock Slide's added effect.

"Look out!" She shouted.

Ed's Tyrantrum slashed harshly, making Diantha's Tyrantrum gawk and sail backwards. He roared and slid on his side, tumbling once and stopping with a violent thud on his underside, fainted. Diantha stared in shock, astonishment succumbing her as Ed's Tyrantrum roared.

"How moving!" Double D said, completely captured by the comeback Ed's Tyrantrum had made. "Instead of Rock Tomb, Tyrantrum used Rock Slide, a new move I you will."

"That was quite the convenience." Valerie noted. "Like a small gust of fortune, breezing right by."

Diantha returned her Tyrantrum and smiled. "Great job, Tyrantrum. Get some rest." She looked back at her adversary and his Tyrantrum, who stepped around so as not to wear down. She got out another Poke Ball and presented it. "Well now, your Tyrantrum catching mine by surprise with Rock Slide was quite a shocker. Now it's time I return the same reaction." She tossed up the Poke Ball. "Aurorus, by my side!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out emerged Diantha's Aurorus. The Tundra Pokémon waved his head around, letting out a cold echo as his sailed shifted. He took note of Tyrantrum and seemed unappeased. "(I detest such natural demeanor.)" He chided.

Tyrantrum pressed his foot to the ground, growling low. "(Keep yourself silent.)"

Ed moved his arm in an arc. "Tyrantrum, let's go! Unleash the heavy Rock Slide once more!" Ed commanded. Tyrantrum raised his head, and his roaring echoed up. Ripples appeared in the sky, and Aurorus looked up to see large gray rocks beginning to drop down, falling onto him.

He tensed up and braced for the impact, and he cringed and gawked as the rocks piled on. The rocks all shattered, and Aurorus found himself unable to move with the debris lying about. He had a few scraped, but nothing he couldn't tolerate.

"Every man brace themselves!" Ed warned, getting a bad feeling.

Diantha reached her arm out. "Aurorus…Blizzard!"

Aurorus opened his mouth and exhaled a violent Blizzard move. The fierce wind was like a wall of cold ice and below zero exhaust. The whole attack engulfed Tyrantrum, and Ed shivered up as his teeth chattered while Tyrantrum slid backwards and onto his back.

"C-Cold!" Ed shouted, and he froze up stiff as his Tyrantrum fell back and thudded.

Tyrantrum was recalling everything from the start. He remembered being reborn as a Tyrunt, emerging with shock at how dim-witted yet innocent Ed was. It was actually appreciative, and he remembered the Cyllage Gym battle, and how he beat Grant's Tyrunt. It was a long road, and he had to overcome many battle and obstacles, and he evolved into Tyrantrum, and he grinned as he remembered his Trainer, and the fellow Fossil Pokémon.

'_(I'm still proud and happy, in the end…)' _Tyrantrum thudded his head against the leveled ground, fainted. Ed looked startled and uneasy. He saw how his Tyrantrum went down, but he didn't seem sad, but proud as he had a half-grin.

Ed looked to the Poke Ball after Tyrantrum was recalled. "Thank you, Tyrantrum." He pulled out another Poke Ball, this one being held up high. "I, Ed, shall avenge the fallen! And I shall not be alone! Hiyah! Go!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came a surprising Pokémon of Ed's choice. Diantha blinked as she saw Ed's fourth choice. Everyone else watching, including Eddy, seemed to have been in shock.

It was Ed's faithful Chesnaught. The Spiny Armor Pokémon raised his arms. "(I shall vanquish you for my fallen brethren! Forward, ho!)" He declared.

Diantha raised a brow. "Oh?"

Eddy was on edge as he stood up. "Chesnaught? Already? Against Aurorus?" He looked back at Aurorus, seeing how he was exhausted. Eddy looked suspicious, but he didn't bother. He just had to wait and see what Ed had to offer. "Go, you lummox!"

"A Grass and Fighting-Type. This will be interesting." Diantha pondered. "Very well, let's go! Aurorus, Blizzard!" Her Aurorus opened his mouth and commenced exerted a violent wave of cold air. The attack's wave went breezing through the leveled battlefield, and Chesnaught was not moved in the slightest.

Ed held up a raised fist. "Protect yourself from the frigid doom! Spiky Shield!" Chesnaught put his forearms ahead, and then a green shield emerged and expanded, said shield expelling a lot of green spikes that shielded Blizzard. Chesnaught was spared as the shield didn't take any damage, and Chesnaught remained unharmed.

"You mean the dork still has a defense move?" Kevin questioned.

"It is very nifty." Nazz pointed out.

Diantha smirked as Blizzard dissipated. "Well, if you're going on defense, I may as well follow the leader. Reflect!" Aurorus's sailed flapped some more as he let out a cry, and a rainbow shield emerged in front before it disappeared. "So, what shall you do now?"

Ed brought his arm down in a hammer motion. "Hammer Arm! Smite the mighty dinosaur!"

"(For my fallen comrades in arms!)" Chesnaught's arms glowed a bright white and he lunged ahead with great and heavy momentum. He brought his right arm back let out a battle cry as he punched forward with brutal force. The Fighting-Type move met the Reflect, but Aurorus still took the damage. He gawked as the Fighting-Type move met his abdomen hard and shot back. He skidded on his side, leaving a dust cloud to cover him as a trail embedded into the arena.

Diantha gasped again as Aurorus received that singular impact. It was enough to have defeated him as the dust cleared and he groaned in his unconsciousness. Diantha half-grinned and recalled her Aurorus. "Thank you."

Ed looked pleased. "Yahoo! Chesnaught we avenged them!" He cheered. Chesnaught turned around with a huge smile and ran up to his trainer. Both bear-hugged the other, making their spines crack as they seemed to be filled with joy.

Ed pulled out Chesnaught's Poke Ball. "Chesnaught, let us save you for when thing go apocalyptic."

Chesnaught nodded and he retreated back into his Poke Ball for the time being. Ed pulled out another Poke Ball, expanding it and holding it up as Diantha did the same thing. "The score has been even up!"

Diantha held her next Poke Ball out. "For now at least. Let's see who gains the advantage now." She tossed her Poke Ball out towards the battlefield. "Go, Gourgeist!"

Gourgeist emerged onto the battlefield, waving her arms at Ed. "(I'm ready, pumpkins!)"

"Gourgeist, huh?" Eddy said, leaning against the wall. "That's the same one that took out sockhead's Alakazam and Aurorus. Ed better come up with something fast." A smirk then came across his face. "Though I can guess the other two Pokémon he has other than that walking tank."

"Go!" Ed shouted, tossing the Poke Ball into the air. "Talonflame!"

The Poke Ball opened up, and Talonflame let out a loud cry as he spread his wings and took flight. "(Phoenix chicken, at the ready! Let's burn up some energy!)"

"(Come get some, pumpkin!)" Gourgeist challenged.

"A Fire and Flying-Type." Professor Sycamore said. "This should put Ed back in an advantage. Talonflame are fast. The Speed should give Ed the edge he needs to win."

Ed extended his arm ahead. "Use Flame Charge!" He commended. Talonflame spread his wings and cloaked himself into flames. He folded in his wings and dived down onto Gourgeist. As he contacted her, Reflect surprisingly took effect, and Talonflame bounced off and steadied himself as he circled around. His body had a red aura, increasing his Speed.

Diantha swiped her arm yet again. "Trick-or-Treat!"

Gourgeist waved her arms forward, making a wailing chant as Talonflame was high and positioned in the air. His body shuddered and emitted many white ghosts with evil smiles that creeped him out. Talonflame shook himself free of worry and looked down at Gourgeist.

"(Like that will psych me out!)" He exclaimed.

"Use Acrobatics!" Ed commanded. Talonflame began coming in at incredible speeds as images of himself appeared as he sailed after and around Gourgeist. He struck Gourgeist in a multitude of directions, each zigzag bashing one side and then another, each shot getting halves unfortunately by Reflect. Gourgeist grunted as she twirled and Talonflame finished up by coming from behind, knocking her down onto her back. Talonflame flew in a circle overhead as Gourgeist seemed to struggle some.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Phantom Force!" She yelled. Gourgeist got back up and she created a purple hole above and escaping into it. The hole vanished and left everyone to guess where it was.

Talonflame flew about above, keeping a sharp eye out all around. He flapped and turned his head back at Ed. "(Where'd he go?)" He looked above, and the purple hole emerged. "(Huh?!)" Talonflame's back was then struck by Gourgeist as she dropped down at such a perfectly timed point. A dark ripple bellowed through the atmosphere and Talonflame screeched as he fell down in a frantic spiral, thudding against the ground.

"Talonflame!" Ed shouted.

Gourgeist floated overhead, seeing Talonflame get up. She smirked as she dealt damage, but she suddenly lit ablaze and screeched as the blaze engulfed her for a few seconds before disappearing.

Diantha's eyes widened. "That's…Flame Body!"

"Flame Body." Double D parroted as he saw the Ability activate in Talonflame's favor. "With that, Gourgeist's physical prowess will be lowered significantly, and take damage. What fortunate circumstances."

Ed smiled. "Alright, Talonflame!" He cheered. "Let's go! Acrobatics!"

Talonflame spread his wings and sped in after Gourgeist. "(Just what I was thinking!)" He rushed in with quick precision.

"Shadow Sneak!" Diantha countered.

Gourgeist stretched her arms forwards, making her shadow darken and stretch out after the opponent. Shadow Sneak went straight up and intercepted Talonflame, making him squawk and tumble back through the air. Talonflame shook his head and seemed unfazed by the minimized damage taken. Gourgeist grunted and found herself enflamed again, which dissipated.

"Gourgeist!" Diantha shouted in worry.

Ed held up a raised fist. "Full power, Talonflame! Brave Bird!"

Talonflame took a nosedive and his body flickered a flaming blue aura. The flickering escalated until his body was cloaked in the blazing blue aura. He did a 90-degree turn and shot over the earth, making dust and air breeze on either side. He let out a cry as Gourgeist was left numb from the damage taken. Talonflame zoomed right into his target, making a blue explosion erupt and made a pillar of blue bellow upwards.

"Gnnnngh!" Diantha covered up from the shockwaves. Her Gourgeist shot out of the explosion, spiraling uncontrollably until she was embedded into the wall, making a crater her size. Gourgeist groaned as she slumped down, fainted.

"Yeah! Talonflame! The phoenix chicken strikes back!" Ed cheered.

"(Alright!)" Talonflame cheered as he did a victory lap overhead.

Diantha returned her defeated Gourgeist and smiled. A brief praise and she presented another Poke Ball. "You're full of confidence. You and your Talonflame. Now, let's go! Goodra!" She tossed up the Poke Ball, and out came Goodra.

The Dragon-Type whipped her horns around and glared up at Talonflame. "(I'm ready!)"

Ed put his arm ahead as Talonflame flapped overhead. "Let us sink or surf! Use Steel Wing!" Ed commanded. Talonflame went in to attack with wings coated in a metal-gray color. He zoomed in remarkably fast, as he was an orange blur. He drove his wing and dealt a blow to Goodra, making the goo-like beast skid back a few feet as Talonflame arched upwards and flew overhead.

"Goodra!" Diantha swiped her arm as she looked at Talonflame overhead. "Use Sludge Wave!"

Goodra cloaked herself in a rising mass of dark purple sludge. The Sludge Wave fired at Talonflame, spiraling and separating into several streams of sludge. Talonflame caught wind of the several streams and had evasive maneuvers happen. He dodged and swerved around as the Sludge Wave tried catching him, but his Speed was too great and he managed to evade all of the poisonous streams and flew at an arc around Ed and after Goodra.

"Use Acrobatics!" Ed commanded. Talonflame rushed ahead again at a blinding speed, making a multitude of images of himself that followed him. He let out a cry as he closed in on Goodra.

Goodra, however, was surprisingly calm. Diantha was too, and she made the next command. "Muddy Water!"

Goodra made a cyclone of brown water and expanded it all around her. Muddy Water appeared to be a wall and Talonflame was heading right into it. He charged on in and yet that didn't do any benefits as the torrent swamped the entire area, with Talonflame included. He cried out in pain as the brown wave carried him up and off, slamming him to the ground.

Talonflame's mind flooded a barrage of memories over the two or so weeks he's been traveling with Ed. From meeting and agreeing to go along with him, to battling, to where he evolved into Fletchinder and the Talonflame, and soon coming across various obstacles like Sarah and Team Flare. Here he was, taking his last stand by Ed's side. Talonflame felt a tint of satisfaction as he recalled all of the time spent with Ed.

'_(The phoenix chicken…has made his mark, guys.)' _Talonflame thought and thudded against the ground as the brown water dialed down and vanished. Talonflame fainted while on his side, his feathers drenched by brown water.

"Talonflame! My phoenix chicken of the blazing sun! Noooo!" Ed shouted. He ran on over and knelt down, his lip quivering as he held his Talonflame. He stared down at his defeated Pokémon and slowly held up his Poke Ball to him. "Thank you…" Ed recalled Talonflame. "I will make your efforts fly!"

Ed wiped the snot from his nose with his long sleeve and held up another Poke Ball. His face returned to being serious and full of vengeance. "Talonflame shall be avenged! Go, Charizard!"

The Poke Ball opened up, revealing Ed's Charizard. The Flame Pokemon unfolded his wings and let out a rippling roar that was hot to the touch. Dust blew around and Diantha covered up from the shockwaves emitted.

Charizard stepped forward, glaring at Goodra. "(I'll leave you in pieces. Time for retribution for Talonflame.)"

"(Care to try?)" Goodra challenged,

Ed held up his left wrist, where there was a Mega Ring. Diantha's eyes widened and she gasped yet again as Ed taped the Key Stone inside. Light waves went flailing through the air, and Charizard glowed and emitted his own light waves. "Charizard! For our friends! Mega Evolve!" Ed yelled. Charizard altered and roared through his Mega Evolution, his wings getting a different shape, and horns being defined. When the light exploded a burning shockwave raged through the area, making the ground sizzle as Goodra stepped back from the energy she was feeling. Mega Charizard's presence alone made the temperature in the room escalate as the blue flames made it hot.

"What power." Diantha admitted.

Ed swiped his arm. "Mega Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ed shouted. Mega Charizard's mouth opened up and blue flames erupted. He fired a blue blaze that scorched Goodra. The attack made an explosion and Goodra skidded back several feet and was dealt some intensive damage.

Goodra had several injuries from that solemn blow, but she shook her head and tried to take her focus back to the battle.

"Dragon Pulse!" Diantha commanded. Goodra opened up her mouth and fired stored multicolored energy that shaped into a dragon. The attack blasted after Mega Charizard, with wings spread out and mouth open.

"Inferno!" Ed commanded. Mega Charizard opened his mouth again and let loose a blazing torrent of fire, one that was like a cyclone and blasted the Dragon Pulse. Both attacks met in the middle, and the earth rumbled as either attack raged around in a tempest of multiple colors and searing heat. Eddy and Ed covered up as the shockwaves raged, but Ed didn't stop.

He made another command. "Dragon Claw!"

Mega Charizard's claws glowed and emitted light blue, claw-shaped energy. Mega Charizard roared through the winds and took flight. He shot straight into the air, stopping at a high enough altitude. He sloped down and dove at Goodra. Goodra was left incapable of any defense as Mega Charizard came in too fast. He slashed her in the blink of an eye, flying pass her and having her get swallowed up in another explosion. The smoke fizzled out, and Mega Charizard landed in front of his trainer, watching the smoke settle and Goodra laid on her back, fainted.

"Goodra!" Diantha called out.

"We have avenged Talonflame!" Ed declared, with Mega Charizard roaring up towards the ceiling as a sign of his satisfaction.

"Jeepers! Ed's becoming a tough nit to crack! Now he has the advantage for sure!" Jimmy exclaimed with surprise at how Ed was ahead now.

"Ed's Mega Charizard is really powerful." Double D noted. "Though…I sure hope Ed knows what he's getting himself into; after all, we all know what comes next."

Diantha returned her Goodra and gave the brief praise. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes, where she presented her final choice. "Well Ed, it's all come to this! Mega Charizard against…Gardevoir!" She tossed the Poke Ball, and her Gardevoir emerged, standing firm and ready against Mega Charizard. Diantha didn't hesitate as she used her Mega Necklace again. "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" As before, everyone watched Mega Gardevoir emerge through Mega Evolution. The light exploded after the alterations were applied and Mega Gardevoir let out her own shockwave, making Mega Charizard roar out in defiance.

"(Time for the big brawl that I've been waiting for.)" Mega Charizard said, stepping forward.

"(Then I should provide as much force that you can handle. Come.)" Mega Gardevoir challenged.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Moonblast!" Mega Gardevoir put her hands together, and she closed her eyes as energy fused into a large, pink sphere in front of her. Wasting no time, she fired the sphere at Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard took immediate action and jumped, dodging Moonblst by taking flight.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ed commanded. Mega Charizard exerted yet another blazing force at Mega Gardevoir, but the recipient didn't accept such a thing and dodged by shifting away. Mega Gardevoir blitzed around in a white blur, reappearing behind Mega Charizard in midair.

"(Huh?)" He turned around.

"Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir put her hands together and fired her Moonblast attack once more. The Fairy-Type assault went colliding with Mega Charizard, creating a pink explosion that sent Mega Charizard to the ground, making him skid on his back and leave another shattered trail.

"How do you like that?" Diantha questioned. Her response was Mega Charizard rising up from the dust and glaring at his target as she landed softly.

"Inferno!" Ed commanded. Mega Charizard didn't hesitate to fire a cyclone of blue fire once again, the volume being of massive potency. The Inferno raced through the air and attacked Mega Gardevoir, but once again missed as she shifted and became a white blur, reappearing back in front of her trainer and facing Mega Charizard's back.

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir became engulfed in static and fired a strong and massive bolt at Mega Charizard as he turned around.

"Flamethrower!" Ed yelled. Mega Charizard returned the favor with his own attack, blasting her Thunderbolt with Flamethrower, surprisingly overpowering the assault and blazing after Mega Gardevoir.

"Dodge it!" Diantha yelled, quite frantic about the situation. Mega Gardevoir shifted again, dodging the scorching blow and was light on her feet as she reappeared in front of Mega Charizard again, smirking. "Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir had her eyes glow light blue and outline Mega Charizard. "(HA!)" With a cry in her shout, she shoved her arms ahead, and Mega Charizard skidded backwards, eventually falling to the ground with dust raging again.

Diantha smirked.

"(Now I'm really angry!)" Mega Charizard snarled through the dust.

"Fire Pledge!"

She lost her smirk when Ed gave the command, and the dust dissipated, revealing his Mega Charizard roaring as he pressed his foot to the earth. Columns of fire shot up and traced after Mega Gardevoir. The attack met its mark, and a pillar of fire scorched her, making Mega Gardevoir become airborne and unbalanced.

"(Now for the kaboom part!)" Mega Charizard bellowed.

"Inferno!" Ed shouted. Mega Charizard fired another blue cyclone, one that raced after Mega Gardevoir as her eyes were closed. As Inferno raced to her, the eyes flashed open, and Mega Gardevoir straightened out, much to Ed and Mega Charizard's surprise. "Hello?"

"Psychic!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir used the Psychic move yet again, and her arms reached out and spread apart. Instantaneously, the blue fire separated and went around her, bisected and two fire streams blasted the walls, leaving Mega Gardevoir safe.

Ed and Mega Charizard's eyes widened in shock as Diantha got her smirk back.

"Moonblast!" She ordered.

Mega Gardevoir put her arms in front and made another large pink sphere. The attack raged at Mega Charizard below, where he saw nothing but a bright light ahead. He saw his memories as the Moonblast closed in. He remembered battling Ed's Chespin, losing and joining up with him. Back then, he was still not cooperative and power-hungry, even after becoming Charmeleon. After becoming a Charizard and conceding to Blastoise did he see the light, and he seemed pleased as he found new power, and he felt less ridiculed and proud of who he was. With a small grin of the irony he was in, he took the Moonblast and was engulfed in a pink explosion. The explosion raged on, and Ed looked in shock as his Mega Charizard was back to being Charizard once the explosion stopped, and the Flame Pokémon fainted.

"Charizard!" Ed exclaimed in terror. He looked with sadness and worry as the fifth Pokémon he had was down. All he had left was Chesnaught, and he had to make it count. Ed returned Charizard and pulled out his last Poke Ball.

Eddy leaned in. "Oh man, now we're talking…"

Ed threw his Poke Ball. "Come forth by my side, Chesnaught!"

The Poke Ball popped open and Chesnaught appeared onto the battlefield once more. He roared out, making shockwaves through the area again. "(For my friends, and for what we have worked for, we shall not surrender!)" He yelled.

Mega Gardevoir kept a smirk. "(Put me through my paces, if you can that is.)"

Ed and Chesnaught both looked back to one another. The two were having the same look, the same expression, the same idea. Both were the same since Ed imprinted on Chespin in the beginning. Both were through some hectic battles, and laughed and smiled playfully all the way. Now was the time to show them all what they can do, and how far they've progressed.

Chesnaught turned back ahead, ready for battle.

"Then…let's begin." Diantha elegantly waved her hand like a conductor would. "Alright, use Moonblast!" Mega Gradevoir made another large pink sphere and blasted the Fairy-Type move at Chesnaught.

"Spiky Shield!" Ed shouted. Chesnaught put his arms ahead and a large green shield materialized, exerting spikes as a bonus. The Moonblast flew right into the shield, making smoke fly all over again, but Chesnaught was left unharmed as he swatted the smoke away.

Ed made a hammer fist motion. "Attack! Body Slam!" Chesnaught crouched and he sprung up. The big guy spread his arms out and sailed down onto Mega Gardevoir. The recipient dodged in a blur and Chesnaught thudded against the ground, making a Chesnaught-sized hole.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Moonblast!" Mega Gardevoir fired yet another sphere. Chesnaught's head popped out of the hole, looking around. He jumped out in a hurry and dodged Moonblast, landing right in front of the leveled field again that Moonblast struck.

"Now, Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir put her hands up front and made a large black and purple sphere. She fired the sphere at Chesnaught, and Chesnaught waited for Ed's command once more.

"Spiky Shield!" He shouted. Chesnaught howled as he put his arms up front and made another green shield with spikes, taking the Shadow Ball once more. The smoke faded, and Chesnaught stood tall as he stepped out of the cloud and had clenched fists.

"(You shall not consume our dignity!)" Chesnaught declared. "(We shall bring pain to inflict on you yet!)"

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha called out.

"(Fine, I'll take that as a challenge.)" Mega Gardevoir said. She engulfed herself in static and fired a bolt at Chesnaught. The Thunderbolt traveled across the field, yet Chesnaught wasn't moved.

Ed swung his arm. "Hammer Arm!"

Chesnaught's left arm glowed a bright white and brought it around and smite the Thunderbolt. The Hammer Arm completely deflected the bolt, sending it in another direction and smash into the ground. The action made Mega Gardevoir and Diantha's eyes widen at how powerful they were physically. The way they blocked the attacks was nothing like Kevin had done. He was all brute force, and here was Ed and Chesnaught using offense for defense.

"Body Slam!" Chesnaught crouched and jumped up, springing up to a high altitude and sailing down onto Mega Gardevoir again. As he sailed down, a strong look on his face, Mega Gardevoir remained unmoved unlike last time.

"Psychic!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir had her eyes glow light blue and she widened her eyes. The attack sent shockwaves up at Chesnaught, and he roared in agony as the Psychic blasted him back, making him scream in effective pain.

Ed watched in horror as Chesnaught took the brutal attack. His mouth was gaped and he shivered and cringed as Chesnaught spiraled downwards with a thud, making a crater once more. He peered inside, as did Mega Gardevoir. Uneasiness filled the atmosphere that Eddy could relate to. He watched with an escalated heartbeat as Chesnaught struggled out of the crater and got to his knees groaning in pain. That attack took a toll on him, and he felt it all over. He was so lucky that it wasn't a critical hit, otherwise it would've been the end.

"Chesnaught!" Ed supported. "We must show them our power! We shall fight the monster before us with all that we gave gained, and make it bloom like carrots!"

Chesnaught grunted as his eyes widened. With a harsh cry, ripples of air exerted and Mega Gardevoir covered up as a green energy with natural power flowed around Chesnaught. Diantha and Mega Gardevoir widened their eyes as they were seeing Chesnaught's Ability kick in. Chesnaught kept exerting pressure in his Ability, and he grunted as he looked ready to give it everything he had. This was their last shot, and they knew Chesnaught was gonna throw everything he had at them.

"Overgrow?!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Valerie said, holding a clothed hand to her mouth. "Ed and Chesnaught are gonna finish it. I can feel the energy from here. They're really going at it."

Diantha swiped her arm. "Psychic!"

Ed pointed to the ground. "Never! Use Frenzy Plant!"

As Mega Gardevoir opened her eyes, making light blue, Chesnaught instead glowed a green aura, and a large quantity at that. He raised his arms overhead and he let out a roar, slamming his hands to the earth. A vibration rippled beneath, and Mega Gardevoir lost focus as the earth raged and humungous and spiky roots shot up and out of the ground. The roots were massive and were outlined in a thick green. Chesnaught clenched his fists and he and Ed let out harsh cries as they punched forward in unison, making the long yet tall roots swerve and strike at Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir shifted and maneuvered as fast as the eye could track, but the roots lashed and swamped her. They kept coming, swatting and striking with no sense of stopping. Mega Gardevoir screamed in anguish as the roots slammed and struck her, sending her spiraling into the air and falling to the earth, leaving the entire audience in awe.

"No way! Did that just happen!" Kevin exclaimed. "How come mine doesn't know that move?!"

"It's so powerful!" Sarah pointed out.

Chesnaught huffed and panted as the thick green aura around him never faded, but weakened somewhat. Mega Gardevoir smashed into the battlefield, making a crater and dust blew. The roots all retreated back into the earth, leaving the ground as it was before Frenzy Plant. Mega Gardevoir had so many bruises, and she twitched. Her body had so many lethal wounds, yet she could barely hold on. This happened just like before, with herself winning by the skin of her teeth against Delphox.

She struggled up to her feet, panting as she felt only a couple health points remaining, but just barely. "(You…you're very…strong.)" She admitted.

"(Thank…you.)" Chesnaught panted. He momentarily lost balance before getting himself back up again. "(Now, we end this! Ed, let us unleash more wrath!)"

Ed pointed ahead. "Body Slam!" He screamed.

"Moonblast!" Diantha shouted.

Both Pokémon began their respective moves. As Chesnaught crouched and ascended, he was flashing back to when he met Ed again, and how he laughed as he evolved into Quilladin. As he reached a critical point, looking down at Mega Gardevoir making a pink sphere, he recalled Ed training him in battles, and how he evolved yet again and helped in saving the world from the Legendary Xerneas and Yveltal. As he fell down, he remembered the Eds as a whole, and smiling with Greninja and Delphox.

"(FOR ALL OF US! HYAAAAHH!)" Chesnaught yelled.

"(HRRAAAAAHH!)" Mega Gardevoir brought her arm back and then forward, throwing the sphere at the exact second Chesnaught crashed down.

The two Pokémon were engulfed in the middle of a rippling shockwave of pink, and Ed and Diantha both watched with wide eyes as both were swallowed in a pink explosion. A pillar of pink arose and Eddy covered his eyes as it was so bright. Everyone watching the screen stared in shuddering awe. Ed and Diantha were dead even, and the pillar and explosion settled, and the smoke raged on.

Mega Gardevoir, she was on her hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably as she was at her very limit. She looked like she was gonna fall on her face, and the injuries she had proved the damage she took…however, she didn't seem to have taken the worse of it all.

Ed stared ahead, his body slumped forward in shocking revelation. Eddy stared as well, baffled as much as Ed was. Diantha and Mega Gardevoir stared as well, both gasping at the scene. It was the shock that echoed as the audience watching grew silent.

Chesnaught laid on the ground, fainted. That Moonblast overpowered his Body Slam. He groaned in defeat.

"Chesnaught…" Ed said.

"Whoa." Eddy mumbled as Ed blindly went forward. "Ed just…lost."

Diantha swallowed and shook off her surprise. She cleared her throat and returned Mega Gardevoir as she reverted back to Gardevoir and walked calmly towards Ed as he overlooked his defeated Chesnaught. All she could do was just stare as Ed hauled up his Chesnaught.

Despite the loss, Ed smiled happily, as did Chesnaught as he had little consciousness. Both trainer and Pokémon looked at the other and shared the same proud smile, glad to have given themselves the most shocking and blood-boiling battle ever. Ed held his Poke Ball up. "Thank you for all that you have beaten, Chesnaught." Ed said. "We did the brotherly thing."

"(Yeah…we did.)" Chesnaught agreed, and he was recalled as he lost consciousness again.

Ed looked up to Diantha, keeping a placid grin. Diantha returned it.

"Ed, he lost." Double D said.

"Poor Ed." Nazz grimaced. "Is there really anyone who can beat Diantha?"

"Boy! That was a hoot." Kevin said, mildly surprised. "The dork was just as close as double-dweeb was. Man, they're nuts." His eyes narrowed as he saw Eddy on the screen. "And now, for the last house to be blown down."

Eddy walked up to Ed, crossing his arms and looking mild despite the frown. "Nice job, Ed. I'm sure sockhead is proud as well."

Ed leaned over and gave a hug to Eddy, which almost suffocated him again. Eddy coughed as oxygen was low and Ed kept the tight squeeze until he decided to let go. He patted Eddy's Ed quite harshly and through the loss, smiled still. "I'm proud of me, too. I will now join the fallen Double D, in the graveyard and be forced to live amongst the zombies in co-existence."

Eddy raised a despondent brow. "You just get transported outside, lummox."

"Avenge us! Eddy!" Ed declared before he finally vanished.

This left Eddy to look at Diantha and vice versa. The two were the only one left. Eddy swallowed as he began to feel nervous. Sweat ran down his face as he faced against Diantha. The last man standing. He had to make it count. Images of Ed and Double D appeared in his mind, making him clench his fists and settle down.

"Your friends." Diantha started. "Their bonds were the most startling and most powerful I've ever sensed. Their battling skills impressed me. I know you'll do what you can to avenge them…" Her eyes narrowed. "But know this, I won't hold back, like I always have. Eddy, may you and your Pokémon hit me with everything you've got. Show me the last six that share a bond with their Trainer!"

Despite the anxiety and escalating heartbeat filling the air, Eddy wasn't at all backing down. He wasn't quivering, he wasn't shocked, and he wasn't scared. Instead, he was…smirking. "Heh. Diantha, for Ed, and Double, I just got three words for ya." He held up a Poke Ball to her, his proclamation making the Champion step back.

All of the monitors over Kalos, and the monitors at home in the cul-de-sac, heard Eddy's three words, showing his courage.

* * *

"Bring! It! ON!"

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Return, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Hydreigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Fly, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Hyper Voice

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 69

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Energy Ball

-Scolipede (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 69

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Slide

-Skuntank (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -PC-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male) -PC-

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Strength, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 66

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -PC-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female) -PC-

Lv: 65

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**How was Ed's battle guys? Was it as shocking as Double D's? Was it enjoyable, or any favored battles? **

**The final chapter of **_**EDventures in Kalos **_**will be next chapter! I'm still in shock! 65 chapters in, and I'm about to reach the finale! I'm actually gonna complete a Pokémon/Ed Edd n Eddy crossover! I want to thank you guys for supporting my whole story since the very beginning and sticking up to this point. You all are given credit too, for supporting and loving this successful story! Next chapter is where it'll all pay off! The next chapter shall be the thrilling conclusion! Will Eddy win, or will everyone go home defeated? Be ready!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are excited for the final chapter coming up, and how the story has made a thrilling mark in the archives!**

* * *

**Next Time: The Eds – The Last Ed Standing**


	66. The Eds - The Last Ed Standing

Chapter 66 – The Eds – The Last Ed Standing

**This is it guys. This is Insane Dominator, proud to announce the thrilling conclusion, and final chapter, of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**! After so long, without giving up, here we are, at the finale. I want to thank you all for giving your support and loving the story up to the very end. The reviews and number of fans made me happy, and this has finally become the first Pokémon/Ed Edd n Eddy crossover to be complete. It's painful for me to conclude this since it's become such an inspiration, but alas I must make history and complete what I have started!**

**Without further ado, here's the 66****th**** and final chapter of the story! Enjoy!**

**To Recap:**

After Double D's loss, Ed attempts to challenge Diantha. Though it was an intense battle, with his Chesnaught soon facing her Mega Gardevoir, Ed unfortunately was defeated, leaving Eddy the only one left out of all the cul-de-sac kids to challenge Diantha and take the Champion title.

* * *

**Final Chapter – The Eds – The Last Ed Standing**

Eddy stood in the other side of the room, his smirk showing his confidence after his speech. He was ready for the fight of his life. If he losses, everyone goes home a loser, so he had to be sure to not only best Diantha for himself, but to avenge his friends that lost to her.

Diantha held up a Poke Ball, ready for the final battle. "I accept your challenge! I, too, shall bring it! Hawlucha, let's go!" She tossed up her Poke Ball, and her speedy Hawlucha popped out, flipping to a pose on her two feet and spread her legs out for battle.

Eddy threw his Poke Ball into the air. "Alright, here's my first choice!"

The Poke Ball opened up, revealing Eddy's first Pokémon being his Dunsparce, surprisingly. Dunsparce rattled his tail as he looked at Hawlucha, showing no fear as he confronted the Champion's Pokémon. "(Eddy, I'm ready!)" Dunsparce proclaimed, looking back at his trainer and nodding. "(Let's hit 'em with everything we've got!)"

"(Test us. Prove you are worthy against me Speed.)" Hawlucha countered, holding a claw up in readiness.

"The dork seriously using that thing?" Kevin couldn't hold in his laughter and nearly fell over, earning discerning gazes from the others. "Man, he's toast!"

"Toast?" Ed questioned.

Double D face palmed and shook his head.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Hawlucha, Flying Press!" Her Hawlucha crouched and sprung upwards. She outlined herself in white and went diving down onto her opponent.

"Use Dig and dodge!" Ed commanded. Dunsparce hurried and retreated with himself burrowing backwards, making a hole and having Hawlucha hit solid earth. Dust settled, and Hawlucha dusted herself off and stood back up. She turned around to face the hole.

'_Why a Ground-Type move? He knows those moves will have no effect on Hawlucha.' _Diantha pondered. _'It was used to escape, but still…'_

Eddy made an uppercut motion. "Now! Return!"

Hawlucha peered lower into the hole, seeing darkness. A rupture and burst of dust behind caught her attention, making her turn around and receive a conical tail slam. The slam made a large heart in between the tail and Hawlucha, signaling the strong friendship Eddy and Dunsparce made. With a harsh cry from both Eddy and Dunsparce, Dunsparce followed through, making Hawlucha shoot into a nearby wall.

Hawlucha slumped down from the crater, thudding onto her front. She stood back up and shook her head to get her head back in the game. "Poison Jab!" Her claws glowed a poisonous purple, and she became a red and green blur that brushed pass Dunsparce.

"(She's fast…?)" Dunsparce turned his head around, and Hawlucha jabbed his back. Dunsparce gawked as the impact made small fragments of the battlefield fly. The Land Snake Pokémon recoiled to the side and tumbled off near Eddy. He shook his head as well and retained his nerves against his adversary.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Eddy commanded. Dunsparce's body began to spark and he launched a powerful bolt at Hawlucha. The recipient dodged in a mighty leap, back flipping high and away.

"Use Flying Press!" Diantha commanded. Hawlucha outlined in white and she dived down again.

Eddy and Dunsparce remained composed as Flying Press closed in. "A little more…" Eddy muttered. "…now! Thunderbolt!" His Dunsparce made static and fired another bolt at the falling Hawlucha. The Electric-Type move jolted and Hawlucha's eyes widened. She had no choice; she stopped Flying Press and jerked backwards, evading Thunderbolt, but just barely.

"(Oh?!)" The maneuver, however, left her unbalanced.

Eddy and Dunsparce had her right they wanted her. Eddy swiped his arm. "Now Dunsparce, let's send the chicken packing! Return!"

"(Let's show them what we've got!)" Dunsparce used his tail and sprung up. His tiny wings flapped and he carried himself surprisingly fast towards Hawlucha. As Hawlucha had just found the right position to remain stable, she was struck by Dunsparce's tail again like a bat, making a massive heart. "(No matter what, we don't quite!)" Dunsparce cried out as he followed through in his attack, hurling Hawlucha into the earth in a harsh slant to the side.

Dust and debris broke yet again, and Dunsparce landed soundly on the ground, flapping his wings and remaining on guard as the dust settled, revealing Hawlucha on her back in a crater, unconscious.

Diantha snickered and returned her Hawlucha. "That was rather straightforward, but so well executed. Well done." She commended.

"That's how we do it! That's the way, right Dunsparce?" Eddy exclaimed, with his response being Dunsparce perking up in pride and smile. Both seemed pleased as they looked at another, seeing how far the other has come along since the beginning. This was such an achievement for Dunsparce to take down a Champion's Pokémon.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Diantha reminded them. "I still have another one here. Go, Tyrantrum!" She tossed up a second Poke Ball, and her Tyrantrum appeared onto the battlefield. The gargantuan beast opened his mouth and roared, sending ripples of air around, making Dunsparce scoot back just a little from the force.

Tyrantrum looked down snarled at his opponent. "(Bow, or you'll become my new snack!)"

"(Never to the likes of you!)" Dunsparce retorted.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Crunch!" Tyrantrum followed her orders and opened his massive jaws, which glowed bright and elongated as he stomped after Dunsparce.

Eddy seemed challenged and sneered. "Boy, your t-rex could use a dental plan. Let's start with those cavities, shall we? Drill Run, go!" Eddy shouted.

Dunsparce turned around and had his tail act as the tip as he spun like a drill into Tyrantrum. The tail end met the jaws, and static crackled between the two Pokémon as their individual prowess were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Dunsparce kept drilling away, but he knew Tyrantrum were prone to having such jaw power. He retreated, barely making a stalemate.

"Dragon Claw!" Diantha commanded.

"Use Dig and dodge that!" Eddy commanded.

Tyrantrum made light blue, claw-shaped energy and slashed at Dunsparce as he was in midair. Dunsparce flapped his wings and jerked away from Tyrantrum. He retreated and dropped straight down, burrowing into the earth and away from Tyrantrum's advances. Eddy and Dunsparce alike knew to be careful, as Tyrantrum had a move that could really do some damage.

"Tyrantrum, Earthquake!" Diantha called out.

Tyrantrum raised his right foot high. "(I'll put you six feet under!)" He roared. At very second he stomped, Dunsparce sprung up from the hole he entered, escaping the shockwaves that shattered the earth beneath by just a few seconds. He ascended with his tiny wings, watching from above as dust and the whole chamber rattled with sheer vibrations.

"(That was close.)" He muttered.

"Stay sharp!" Eddy shouted. "Use Drill Run!" Dunsparce heard him and went tail-first into Tyrantrum, as his head was sticking out from the dust cloud. Dunsparce sailed in, scoring a blow onto him. Tyrantrum groaned and skidded back a couple of feet from Dunsparce's attack. As Dunsparce kept spinning, Tyrantrum's durability seemed to remain on the upper hand. Dunsparce found himself swatted by Tyrantrum's claws and sailed away, flapping to a moderately soft landing in front of Eddy.

Eddy needed to change tactics. While Dunsparce's Dog and Drill Run could cause damage, he needed something long-range. He went with Plan B. "Dunsparce, take a break for now!"" Eddy recalled Dunsparce, to which complied and retreated back into his Poke Ball. Eddy pulled out another Poke Ball and threw out high. "Alright, time for you to shine! Go, Venusaur!"

The Poke Ball opened, making Venusaur appear. The bulky Grass and Poison-Type seemed ready as his legs were crouched. _'(Alright. This is where all those hours of training pays off.)' _He thought. _'(Knowing Tyrantrum, I've gotta be cautious of the jaws.)' _

"So you switched out, huh?" Diantha questioned. "Very well, we'll use Dragon Claw!" Her Tyrantrum responded by activating Dragon Claw again, stomping forward to attack Venusaur.

Eddy remained calm. "Careful, you might slip." He warned. "Venusaur, Energy Ball! Hit it at the feet!" Venusaur opened his mouth and created an orb of light green and green in front. Taking aim, he fired Energy Ball at a low angle. The Grass-Type attack met one of Tyrantrum's feet when it pressed down, causing him to lose momentum and stop advancing.

"That's quite the maneuver." Professor Sycamore said. "Instead of going for the jaws, he went for the legs, his other strong point. Without those, Tyrantrum isn't as capable."

Kevin seemed agitated. "The dork just got a lucky shot."

"Go, Eddy!" Ed cheered from the lounge.

Eddy smirked and swiped his arm. "Alright Venusaur, Grass Pledge!" Venusaur pressed a foot onto the ground, stomping and sending leaf column after leaf column after Tyrantrum as he was down. Tyrantrum's eyes widened and he rolled away, evading the column heading his way that would've uppercut his jaw or belly.

Tyrantrum got up and scraped the ground with his feet again. "(I'll rip those leaves right off you!)"

"(Not if we can stop you!)" Venusaur declared. He glanced back at his trainer. "(Let's do this, Eddy!)"

Eddy clenched a fist. "Let's finish Tyrantrum! Venusaur, Solar Beam!"

Venusaur tensed up as sunlight, or light in general, began to converge to the bulb on his flower, and went inside. Green orbs surrounded the petals and began charging up to the max. As he charged, so did Tyrantrum…physically.

"Head Smash!" Diantha ordered. Tyrantrum roared and his body was engulfed in a blue-white aura. The intense pressure reduced rocks to dust as he passed through.

Venusaur braced himself and he felt like a concussion occurred by being so close, because he felt his skull almost palpitate and reduce to nothing as Head Smash crashed into his body, sending him sliding back. A trail embedded into the earth and he lost footing, finding himself soaring through the air and smashed onto his underside, gawking and losing his breathing for a moment.

Kevin snickered. "Now that's a Venu-_sore_!" He joked, but no one laughed.

That one blow made him lose so much health, and yet Tyrantrum wavered and seemed fatigued as Head Smash's recoil caught up to him as well.

Using this chance, Venusaur aimed. "(Open wide!)" He let loose Solar Beam, and the attack was a green beam of solar energy that raced through the atmosphere. The attack swallowed up Tyrantrum as he looked back, and all he saw was a blinding light.

Diantha gasped as Tyrantrum was hit and a green pillar shot upwards, making loud ruptures through the area. Diantha covered up to where she could see her Tyrantrum roar as he slid on his back and thud on the ground in front, leaving another indent in the earth. Tyrantrum fainted as the damage was too great.

Eddy punched the air with excitement. "Yeah! Wait a go, Venusaur! How ya feelin'?"

Venusaur slowly turned back towards Eddy, trying his best to half-grin. "Other than needing to see a Nurse Joy after this, I'm good enough to continue.)" He responded rather dazed.

Diantha recalled Tyrantrum and held up her third Poke Ball. "What a turn of events. Dunsparce and Venusaur have a very healthy relationship with you. It's no wonder you're so strong and dependable to one another." She said, intrigued. "Still…will that be enough to claim the Champion title? We'll soon see. Go, Aurorus!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Diantha's Aurorus, who looked serious as before at Venusaur. He raised his head high. "(Prepare yourself!)"

"(The same to you.)" Venusaur said. _'(He might know an Ice-Type move. I have to aim accurately and fast!)'_

Eddy reached out. "Venusaur, use Grass Pledge!" Venusaur pressed his foot to the earth, making a linear expanse of leafy columns shoot up and after Aurorus. Aurorus was struck from the underside and gawked as the super effective attack made him slid back and stumble to help him retain balance.

"Aurorus, Blizzard!" Diantha commanded. Aurorus opened his mouth and unleashed a wave of snow, ice and freezing-cold air.

"Use Petal Blizzard as a shield!" Eddy countered. Venusaur's flower exerted a few pink petals that multiplied into thousands, and then a million that lashed around like a blizzard or tornado of its own. The two attacks met in the middle, where a maelstrom of cold air and petals clashed and mixed, creating a tempest around the battlefield.

When it all faded away, Venusaur and Aurorus were unfazed and unharmed by both attacks, clearly cancelling the other out. Both stepped forward, slowly stepping around the battlefield in a small circle.

"(You're good. For a Grass-Type.)" Aurorus said.

"(Look who's talking. I don't need pity.)" Venusaur retorted.

"Energy Ball!" Eddy commanded. Venusaur made a green sphere in front and fired it at Aurorus. The Energy Ball went at him, but Aurorus jerked away so that the area in front of him was hit instead, dodging Energy Ball.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Use Blizzard!"

Aurorus opened her mouth and unleashed what was another violent Blizzard. The attack raged across the battlefield and Venusaur found himself soaring through the air, whisked away through the cold tempest and roared in pain and freezing temperature.

"Venusaur!" Eddy screamed.

Venusaur felt his mind flood with a lot of images. They all started with him meeting Eddy and Froakie in the lab, where he battled against them and joined up. Bulbasaur soon became Ivysaur, and then went through a few battles and the Gyms, soon becoming Venusaur and ascertaining the power of Mega Evolution. He remembered Eddy, and then Charizard and Blastoise. He grinned as he fell downwards as Blizzard stopped.

'_(Eddy, guys, keep going! Become the Champion!)' _Venusaur smashed into the ground with a ground-shaking thud, fainted.

Eddy stared in deep shock as Venusaur went down. "Venusaur…" He pulled out the Poke Ball and recalled Venusaur with a half-grin. "Thanks a lot pal, just leave the rest to us." He pulled out another Poke Ball, and Diantha could sense Eddy getting serious. "Alright, now you've made me mad! Time to make that dinosaur pay!" Eddy threw the Poke Ball. "And this guy is speaking the same language! Go, Lucario!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Eddy's Lucario. His eyes opened up and he took a ready yet hasty stance. _'(So this is it. I'm finally battling against the top. I'm so excited my heart's rapidly beating! I'm gonna give it all I've got!)'_

"YAY! LUCARIO! WOOOO!" Ed cheered as he sat beside Double D and Korrina.

"Check it out! Eddy's using a Fighting and Steel-Type. He's got this covered." Nazz said.

Double D didn't seem at all surprised. "I bet I know what's coming next. Don't you, Ed?"

Eddy held up his Mega Ring and tapped it with his right fingers. Light waves from Eddy's Key Stone and Lucario's Lucarionite synchronized and connected. "Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Eddy yelled, and Lucario began to morph and undergo the process himself. He had the head appendages elongate and separate, and he grew the respective alterations. The Mega Evolution light exploded, sending a shockwave all around, and Aurorus's sails flapped in the winds. Mega Lucario was present, much to Diantha's slight astonishment.

"Mega…Lucario." She muttered.

Professor Sycamore looked pleasantly surprised. "Mega Lucario, what a surprise! So this was the first Mega Evolution Pokémon that occurred. Interesting."

"Let's turn their world upside down, Mega Lucario!" Eddy declared. "Start off strong with Aura Sphere!"

"(I love this one!)" Mega Lucario conjured a blue sphere and he threw it with full force at Aurorus.

Diantha hurried for a counter. "Thunder!"

Aurorus raised his head and storm clouds gathered overhead. Lightning crackled and a massive bolt struck down. The bolt hit the Aura Sphere as the attacked went on ahead towards Aurorus, and surprising as it was, Mega Lucario's attack overpowered Thunder, startling Aurorus as the Thunder traced Aura Sphere but never slowed down. Aurorus screamed in pain as he was engulfed in a blue explosion that quaked the area. Mega Lucario stood still yet on guard as the explosion raged on, and Diantha seemed sound yet grimaced over her Aurorus lying down in unconsciousness from that single-blow knockout.

"Now we're talking!" Eddy cheered, raising a fist along with Mega Lucario.

"(I'm feeling on a roll!)" Mega Lucario cheered.

Aurorus was recalled and Diantha got out another Poke Ball. She seemed intrigued for the most part. "Well, I'm on my fourth. This is quite a turn from last battle. Let's see what you can do now. Go, Gourgeist!"

The Poke Ball was tossed and popped pen her Gourgeist. Gourgeist floated and smiled. "(Hi, pumpkin!)"

Mega Lucario took up a stance. "(Hit me with your best shot. I dare ya!)"

Eddy swiped his arm. "I say we hit 'em off strong too!" He took a pause and took note of the situation. _'Easier said than done. This creepy pumpkin's part Ghost. From what sockhead told me, all I can really do is use…' _He shook his head and swiped his arm. "Mega Lucario, Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Lucario opened up his mouth, exerting a multicolored, dragon-shaped beam that sailed after Gourgeist. The attack's mouth opened up and chomped down onto her, making an explosion of multiple colors.

Gourgeist scooched back from the attack, floating to a stop and readying her move.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Diantha commanded. Gourgeist flailed her arms, and Mega Lucario felt his body momentarily lose any given momentum. His body exerted the small ghosts with creepy grins, and he shook off the uneasiness and resumed.

Diantha smirked. "Shadow Sneak!"

Gourgeist's shadow blackened and stretched out after Mega Lucario. He jumped away in a backflip, and yet the shadow still reached for him. The attack sprung from the earth, striking Mega Lucario in the abdomen and shoving him back several feet in a harsh skid. The shadow retreated back and Gourgeist snickered.

"(How was that, pumpkin?)" She asked.

Eddy clenched his shaking fists. "Grrr. Man, I forgot that Trick-or-Treat adds that Ghost-Type. Guess we'll just have to dodge harder than before!" He declared. "Mega Lucario, Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Lucario opened up his mouth and fired yet another draconic beam. The attack raced through the air as quick as lightning and snapped down on Gourgeist yet again, engulfing her in yet another explosion that sent her thudding onto her back and flipped, sliding back on her front.

"Gourgeist!" Diantha shouted. Her Gourgeist arose and steadied back to her feet. "Shadow Sneak!"

Gourgeist fired her attack again, with Shadow Sneak racing out towards Mega Lucario. As before, Mega Lucario did a backflip and added a few shifts to elude the Shadow Sneak. When it kept following him still, he did a cartwheel at the last second, dodging once more.

"Phantom Force!" Diantha followed up. Gourgeist made a light purple hole and jumped inside, vanishing and leaving Eddy and Mega Lucario stumped as to where she would appear next. They had to be careful for the most part. As Mega Lucario looked around, eyes shifting in all direction, Eddy caught a whiff of something.

Eddy pointed above. "Up there! Dodge it!"

Mega Lucario looked up as a light purple hole opened up and Gourgeist dropped down. He pounced back and evaded the dark ripple from Gourgeist making a crater in the ground. Debris flew and scattered across the battlefield once again. Mega Lucario stopped and uncovered, seeing Gourgeist as ready as ever.

'_Man this stinks.' _Eddy thought. _'I can't get close with those attacks. Gotta go with aerial attacks then.' _Eddy held up a Poke Ball. "Alright Mega Lucario, return!"

Mega Lucario nodded. "(I hear ya. Let them laugh for now. I'll come back around.)"

With that, Mega Lucario retreated back to his Poke Ball, and Eddy pulled out another Poke Ball. He threw it with a strong toss. "Aerodactyl, show 'em how it's done!" The Poke Ball opened up, and Eddy's speedy and mighty Aerodactyl emerged from the Poke Ball, roaring out with a high pitch that made Diantha cover her ears. The Fossil Pokémon flapped his large wings and circled around the battlefield overhead, screeching out and coming to a stop and flapped above Eddy's head. Eddy just smirked in sheer confidence. "You feeling lucky against Aerodactyl?"

"(We'll see who scares who after this is over!)" Aerodactyl called out.

"(Uh…take it easy, pumpkin!)" Gourgeist insisted, feeling more than a little uneasy.

Eddy pointed ahead. "Go! Use Crunch!" Aerodactyl opened up his jaws and the sharp teeth glowed and elongated. He went racing after Gourgeist, leaving waves of air behind.

"Seed Bomb!" Diantha countered. Gourgeist spitted a barrage of seeds at Aerodactyl. The attack launched like little bullets. Aerodactyl charged on in, letting his Crunch rip right through the seeds and small explosions. The seeds kept firing into the mouth, and Aerodactyl kept snapping his jaws up and mouth. His pacing was starting to get irregular, and he finally flew around and evaded. He circled through the atmosphere, dodging the Seed Bomb and went into a dive straight down and took a sharp turn towards Gourgeist.

"Phantom Force!" Diantha changed her course of action and Gourgeist made another hole and retreated within. She managed just before Aerodactyl could strike her. He sailed on through and arched hi body up and sailed around the battlefield.

"(You're quite the pesky peek-a-boo type. Wait until my claws on you.)" Aerodactyl said.

"(Boo!)" A hole appeared beneath him just meters in front. He looked down as he passed the hole, only to receive an uppercut. The attack to the lower jaw made an explosion that echoed through the air. Through the smoke, Gourgeist snickered as she figured she had the attack deal enough damage, but she suddenly felt talons grip her hair-like arms.

She looked up as the smoke cleared, seeing that despite Aerodactyl taking the hit, he seemed fine and sneered. Gourgeist swallowed. "(Uh oh.)"

"Use Sky Drop!" Eddy commanded.

"(Going up!)" Aerodactyl flapped and carried a struggling Gourgeist upwards and to a grand altitude. The pumpkin tried breaking free, but the efforts were for naught as Aerodactyl was unfazed. He let his talons open and dropped Gourgeist downwards. She screamed as she fell to the ground with a major thud, crashing painfully and making dust blow all around. The whole area went quiet as Aerodactyl descended and planted his feet on the ground. Eddy and Aerodactyl both looked satisfied as Gourgeist fainted.

"Now that's how ya do it." Eddy said. "Excellent job, Aerodactyl."

"(Not too shabby if I do say so myself.)" Aerodactyl admitted.

Diantha gave the praise for Gourgeist's efforts and recalled her. She pulled out her fifth Poke Ball and threw it upwards. "Very well. Go, Goodra!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Diantha's fifth choice. Goodra, stood tall and whipped her horns around as she looked prepped for a battle. She stepped forward, glaring at Aerodactyl with readiness. "(Let's go!)" She declared.

Aerodactyl spread his wings apart, his razor-sharp teeth showing. "(I'm up for another challenge! Eddy, let's go!)"

Eddy swiped his arm. "It's go time! Aerodactyl, Fly!" Aerodactyl spread his wings and he took haste to fly up into the air above. He shot like a rocket, high and fast to where he was out of sight. Goodra looked up, getting a sense of anticipation as her opponent was high above.

The Dragon-Type tensed up and readied as a glint was seen, and Aerodactyl went zooming in at such direct and harsh speeds. The prehistoric beast screeched out as he collided with Goodra, making more dust and debris scatter uncontrollably.

Goodra slid back, covering up from the intense move. She seemed fine, despite the few scrapes here and there. "(I'm just getting' started!)"

"Focus Blast!" Diantha commanded. Goodra put her hands together, conjuring forth a sphere of bright energy. The attacks swelled with focus and she let loose the sphere at Aerodactyl as the dust began clearing up. The Fossil Pokémon was struck hard when he was spreading his wings again to get back up. He was engulfed in a bright explosion and slid backwards along the ground, thudding and grunting as he took the intense attack.

"Focus Blast?!" Eddy exclaimed.

Diantha smirked. "Are you rather surprised. Before this battle began, I decided to let go of Sludge Wave and replace it with Focus Blast. A powerful move to surmount. Are you up for the challenge?" She asked, with Goodra seemingly relaxed.

Eddy and Aerodactyl shook off their initial shock and snickered. "Well, this is what we're all about! Always up for a challenge! Go Aerodactyl, Iron Head!" Aerodactyl's head was cloaked in iron, and he spread his wings once again and sailed right into Goodra.

Her eyes narrowed. "Nice try. Goodra, Focus Blast at the earth!" Following orders, Goodra made another sphere of bright energy. She held up her hands and brought the sphere down, slamming it to the earth. The impact rattled through the land, and shining cracks raced throughout the area. Eddy nearly lost his balance as the attack made a brutal palpitation, and Aerodactyl was starting to get off balance with debris and rock rising, causing him to back off briefly.

Eddy changed tactics. "Use Crunch!" Aerodactyl opened his mouth and went for the attack, his jaws glowing and elongating.

"Muddy Water!" Diantha countered.

Goodra made a cyclone of water that swirled and spiraled all around her. The brown water swirled rapidly with no sense of stopping as it actually expanded. Aerodactyl's mouth opened wide as he advanced, and Goodra raised her arms, creating a wall of brown water that swamped Aerodactyl when he was just about close, like what happened to Ed's Talonflame.

"Aerodactyl!" Eddy yelled in worry.

As Aerodactyl slowly slammed back into the ground by the wave, he was beginning to flash back to when he met Eddy, and how surprised he was when he thought he was a bird. The two seemed to have gotten along as Eddy used him in quite a few battles, and then the Coumarine Gym tested their Mega Evolution. They've been through quite a bit of hectic mayhem, and Aerodactyl was perfectly fine with that. He fainted with satisfaction and the brown water went away. _'(We had a good run. Keep it up, Eddy.)'_

Eddy blinked and grimaced as Aerodactyl was defeated, leaving him with four Pokémon left. He recalled Aerodactyl, trying to pull off an uneasy smirk. "Get some rest, thanks pal." He put the Poke Ball away and glared back at Diantha.

"So, who shall be your next choice?" She questioned.

Eddy's eyes narrowed as he pulled out an Ultra Ball, which left Diantha curious as it expanded. Eddy brought his arm back. "This! Go!" He yelled as he tossed the Ultra Ball.

The Ultra Ball popped open, and out came Eddy's lethal weapon that he saved up – Hydreigon. The beastly, three-headed creature levitated in the air, bellowing out ripples through the area. The Brutal Pokémon glared out at Goodra as his roaring left her shuddering.

"(Prepare to experience pain unlike any other.)" Hydreigon challenged in a menacing tone.

"Wowzers! That's one cool-looking Pokémon Eddy's got!" Jonny said.

"Say what? When did dorky get that thing?!" Kevin exclaimed in disbelief.

Professor Sycamore pondered deeply. "A Hydreigon. They're one of the most powerful Pokémon out there. They evolve from Zweilous according to research, but at an extremely high level."

Kevin looked at Professor Sycamore and then back at the screen. "No way, you mean that two-headed freak show…became _that_?!" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Dumb dorks getting lucky."

"A Hydreigon." Diantha said. "So you were saving something in case of something like this. Then let's see its worth! Focus Blast!" Her Goodra responded with her hands forming what was a sphere of bright energy that came from her focus. With a grunt that was growing, Goodra fired the Fighting-Type move towards Hydreigon.

Out of a whim, Hydreigon dodged by flying up, evading the Focus Blast as it exploded beneath. The flying beast snarled as his trainer smirked. "You ready pal? Use Body Slam!" Hydreigon listened to Eddy and had his underside aim for Goodra. He fell steadily and swift, roaring with a shrill echo as he made his mark onto Goodra, leaving her in a crater and he flew back into the sky.

"Dragon Pulse!" Diantha commanded. Goodra fired a multicolored dragon from inside the dust cloud. The attack raced up after Hydreigon, but Hydreigon maneuvered around and dodged the attack. He sailed around and roared down again.

"(So close, yet so far!)" He retorted.

"Dragon Pulse, again!" Diantha commanded. Goodra opened up her mouth and began another offensive Dragon Pulse.

"Counter with Hyper Voice!" Eddy yelled.

Goodra fired yet another dragon-shaped beam from her mouth. Hydreigon opened his three mouths and exerted rippling shockwaves that echoed and boomed haphazardly at Dragon Pulse. The shockwaves raced through the air and reached Dragon Pulse, making an explosion in the sky and left the airspace in a smoke cloud.

"Dragon Rush!" Eddy commanded. Hydreigon exerted a draconic, blue energy that shaped into a dragon and went diving down full force against Goodra. He went straight through the smoke and struck Goodra, leaving her screaming and a blue explosion erupted, making the chamber flooring quake and Diantha covered up from the intense waves the Dragon Rush exerted. Once the dust began settling and separating, Hydreigon flew back into the air, glaring down at Goodra as she laid in a crater, defeated.

Eddy held up a fist in excitement. "Alright, Hydreigon! That's what I'm talking about!"

Hydreigon sneered a smirk as Goodra was recalled.

Diantha pulled out what was her last Poke Ball. She took in a heaping breath and got another smirk onto her face. "You've come far. Very well Eddy, prepare yourself with my last choice."

Eddy knew what came next, and he had to be careful. As he predicted, Diantha brought out her last choice, and Eddy and Hydreigon watched the Mega Evolution commence. Mega Gardevoir appeared in no time, looking prepped for the last trainer she would face today. Eddy clenched his fists tighter and felt his heartbeat accelerate. He knew just how lethal Mega Gardevoir was. He had to be weary of this last one. One wrong move and he could wind up like the others.

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"Mega Gardevoir." Double D said. "Eddy better be on his highest guard."

"Ed-boy! Avenge the fallen!" Rolf shouted.

"It's so strong." Nazz murmured. "Are you sure he can do this?"

Kevin smirked maliciously. "He's toast."

Eddy reached out ahead. "Let's go! Hydreigon, use Hyper Voice!" Hydreigon opened his three mouths and rippling shockwaves vibrated outwards. Mega Gardevoir saw the wave heading towards her, but she only blinked. The Hyper Voice raged on, and yet with a strong leap and a flip in the air, Mega Gardevoir was out of reach of Hyper Voice.

"(Not too bad, but can't reach me like that.)" Mega Gardevoir informed. She landed on the leveled ground and smirked at Hydreigon. "(However if you wish to try another way, be my guest.)"

"Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir put her arms in front and materialized a large pink sphere. She fired it at Hydreigon, who waited for Eddy's command.

"Use Fly!" Eddy yelled. Just in the nick of time, Hydreigon shot up, dodging Moonblast as it exploded beneath. The three-headed beast sailed up into the air, passing the huge windows and nearly touched the ceiling. Mega Gardevoir couldn't see from that far up, especially with the bright lighting despite how it was near sunset. Using this opportunity to the fullest, Hydreigon dove down onto Mega Gardevoir, falling like a meteor. He was reaching high speeds, flapping his six wings, though not nearly as fast as Aerodactyl was. He descended harshly, roaring as he was about to meet Mega Gardevoir, but the recipient took a shift in the end, having Hydreigon blast into the flooring.

Mega Gardevoir skidded to a halt and huffed. "Hyper Voice!" Eddy yelled. Mega Gardevoir thus realized that her range was very close. Her eyes widened and she gasped. The dust cloud dispersed and Hydreigon suddenly fired a shockwave of bellowing sound that rattled the chamber. The shockwaves crashed into Mega Gardevoir, sending her skidding back several feet.

Eddy beamed with pride. "That's the way!"

"Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir made another sphere of pink that expanded. Mega Gardevoir shot her attack and completely overpowered Hydreigon's Hyper Voice. The pink attack was like a bright light that Hydreigon found gruesome.

"(What's happening? She's overpowering!)" He exclaimed, primarily astounded. As the pink light reached him, he recalled of earlier and yesterday when he met Eddy. Although he was a little reluctant, he did find Eddy's group a little comical, but they worked hard to get where they were at, even if it was but for a short expanse of time.

Hydreigon roared as he was swallowed up by Moonblast. Pink light and shockwaves went through the area, and Eddy stared in utter shock and horror as the pink explosion dissipated, revealing Hydreigon on his back, fainted.

"Hydreigon!" Eddy exclaimed. He was startled to say the least. This was his third Pokémon down, and when he was just getting a groove. He recalled Hydreigon and looked at his Ultra Ball. "Nice job out there, Hydreigon. Take a rest." He pulled out another Poke Ball, narrowing his eyes.

"That Mega Gardevoir is strong." He admitted, reeling back his arm. "Let's see what other kinds of damage we can accomplish! Go, Dunsparce!"

The Poke Ball opened, with Dunsparce returning to the battlefield. His body tensed up as he looked at Mega Gardevoir. _'(This is it. I have to give it all I've got!)'_

Diantha swiped her arm. "Thunderbolt!" Mega Gardevoir became engulfed in static and let loose a massive bolt.

"Drill Run!" Eddy countered. Dunsparce turned around and began to spin like a drill. He drilled on ahead though the airspace with high speed and ploughed right through Thunderbolt, in which Drill Run trumps over. The attack closed in, but Mega Gardevoir shifted and dodged Drill Run, allowing Dunsparce to pass on by.

Diantha grinned. "Not a bad move. Moonblast!" Mega Gardevoir turned around and conjured up another pink sphere. She brought her arms around and whipped them ahead, launching the Moonblast.

"Use Dig!" Eddy commanded. Dunsparce hurried and escaped by burrowing backwards. He went into an underground hole, escaping Moonblast, and digging right beneath.

Mega Gardevoir remained patient as her opponent was somewhere underneath, but she knew to stay alert as this one in particular was elaborate underground. The ground cracked beneath, and Mega Gardevoir's eyes widened. She jumped as the ground erupted with rock and dust. Dunsparce shot out from underneath, meeting Mega Gardevoir in midair.

"(Here we go!)" Dunsparce shouted.

Eddy swung his arm up. "Now use Return!" His Dunsparce brought his tail back and swung it around, ready for a midair strike.

"Psychic!" Diantha ordered. Mega Gardevoir had her eyes glow light blue. The attack from Dunsparce stopped cold. The recipient was stiff and was unable to move due to being manipulated by Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir pushed her arm forward, making Dunsparce shoot back down to the ground. "Moonblast!" Diantha followed up. Mega Gardevoir thus did as told and fired a midair Moonblast down at Dunsparce.

The Land Snake Pokémon was a pink light ahead of himself. He recalled the entire journey that was but a crazy experience. Dunsparce remembered meeting Eddy early morning, and winning the Bug Badge for him. He was rather mild and cowardly in the beginning, but battle after battle, he got stronger, and he even beat Ed's Charizard. He made it so far because of Eddy, and he became a brave little warrior that had no trouble fighting. With this last attack taken, he smiled.

'_(Eddy, thank you for all that you've done. I was glad to have been a part of this experience.)'_ He was hit head on and smashed into the ground. Eddy gawked and felt a great pain hit his gut. The immense shockwave rattled about, and when he looked back, he saw Dunsparce on his back, fainted as Mega Gardevoir.

"Dunsparce!" Eddy called out, saddened as his first-caught Pokémon went down. He growled in frustration as Dunsparce was laying on his back, completely out, and he had to recall him. "Thanks for all your help, Dunsparce." Eddy state as he returned him. He focused his attention back to Mega Gardevoir and pulled out yet another Poke Ball. "Now you've made me mad! Go, Mega Lucario!

The Poke Ball was thrown into the air, and out emerged Mega Lucario as he took up a fighting stance. He glared down Mega Gardevoir and vice versa, both parties seeing the dominant glare and energy they had in each other's bodies. This was gonna be a battle to remember.

Mega Lucario pressed a foot back. "(For my pals and the glory of the battles I've fought!)"

Eddy swiped his arm. "Extreme Speed!" Mega Lucario outlined in green and went in the fastest blur anyone could see. Green trailed right behind him as he zipped after Mega Gardevoir. The recipient reached out and caught Extreme Speed. Mega Gardevoir scooted back from the attack's force, but the damage was minimized with her hands blocking the blow.

Mega Lucario jumped back as means of precaution. "(She's not playing around.)"

"Psychic!" Diantha called out. Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue, and Mega Lucario was outlined in the same color and energy. He was risen up from the ground, high to a point where the momentum would really hurt. "Now!" Mega Gardevoir swung her arms down, and Mega Lucario followed as well.

As he followed along, Eddy hurried and thought of a maneuver. "Mega Lucario, Dragon Pulse on the ground!"

Mega Lucario's eyes opened back up as he was hurdling towards the earth. His mouth showed a smirk and he opened up, firing what was a draconic beam that blasted the ground. The blow to the earth seemed to have helped greatly in Mega Lucario's case because he began to slow down drastically. He came to a slow stop when he reached a low point, safe from Psychic's momentum as Dragon Pulse was the counterbalance.

Mega Lucario landed and glared back at Mega Gardevoir, his confidence and seriousness undoubted. Mega Gardevoir felt more than a shrilled breeze pass her. "(He's most impressive.)"

"Let's use Aura Sphere!" Eddy commanded. Mega Lucario made a sphere of blue aura like before and took a step forward. He threw the sphere at Mega Gardevoir.

"Moonblast!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir made another pink sphere of lunar energy and shot it at Aura Sphere. Both attacks met in the middle, creating a semi-volatile rupture again. A flash of pink and blue took up the center, and soon the blue faded and Moonblast continued on ahead. Moonblast shot after Mega Lucario. But he dodged the assault by jumping and ended up in midair, a clear shot at Mega Gardevoir.

Eddy pointed at Mega Gardevoir. "Extreme Speed!" Mega Lucario outlined himself in green and zipped Mega Gardevoir, not surprisingly faster than what the eye could trace.

Diantha, however, seemed surprisingly calm. "Psychic!"

Mega Gardevoir's eyes widened and she exerted what was a shockwave that went all around the area. For Mega Lucario, his chances just diminished as the space all around him was repelled by Psychic, and he was caught within the immense shockwave that sent him soaring backwards in the air. He spiraled uncontrollably and screamed as the shockwaves made by Psychic had a very effective outlook.

"Mega Lucario!" Eddy shouted.

As Mega Lucario fell to the earth, he was contemplating as he couldn't move, let alone think straight. _'(Eddy, you had this aura.)' _Mega Lucario thought. _'(This aura of potential that rapidly grew and evolved as time went on. I don't know how or why, but I was drawn towards it. We're alike; we both aimed for goals. I was glad to have helped you, as you did me. I aimed for greatness and achieved it. Don't give up. There's always one last hope.)' _His mind flashed back to Geosenge Town, where he met Eddy. He then recalled joining forces with him in the Tower of Mastery, going through epic battles and tackling many more powerful Pokémon, but he never gave up until the end. He tried his best and went far; that was good enough for him as he smirked and hit the ground on his back, fainting and reverting back to Lucario.

"Even…Eddy's Mega Lucario couldn't beat Mega Gardevoir?" Double D questioned.

"Well short stuff isn't looking too good out there." Lee said, showing shock that Eddy's Mega Lucario was down and out.

"Rolf knows that Eddy is down to his last choice." The son of a shepherd stated.

Kevin seemed to be intrigued. "So, the dorks own Mega Evolution didn't make it. I know who's next, and he's gonna lose, miserably."

"Oh don't be a party-pooper, Kevin!" Jimmy insisted. "Come on! We gotta cheer while he's still battling!"

Korrina smiled. "That Lucario…it was right to give him to Eddy. Such devotion."

"Come on, Eddy!" Eddy shouted. "You shall give it your all!"

Eddy recalled Lucario and looked down at his Poke Ball. "Nice job, Lucario. Get some rest." He looked at Diantha and Mega Gardevoir again. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Alight, it looks like you've just made me mad. It's enough that my Pokémon in general were knocked out, but to have Mega Lucario defeated really set me off! This is war I tell ya!"

Diantha spread her arms out. "Then come at me! Mega Gardevoir and I are accepting this final chance. Shall it be you, or me?"

Eddy pulled out the last Poke Ball he had. "Now we're getting to the big finish! Let's do this, Greninja!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came Greninja. He took up a stance and his energy filled the atmosphere. His eyes opened up and he brought an arm back and crouched forward in the trademark Greninja stance. He glared at Mega Gardevoir and his scarf tongue flickered.

"(It's go time. Ready to dance.)" Greninja said.

Diantha sneered. "Greninja. Haven't seen that in a short while. Alright, show us what you can do!"

Eddy held up a clenched fist and swiped it. "With pleasure! Greninja, Hydro Pump!" Greninja crouched and jumped up. Her vertically flipped and reached a point in the air. A mirror of water was made and a great volume was exerted. The Hydro Pump blasted away, but unfortunately was dodged by Mega Gardevoir shifting away from the area and reappearing closer to Greninja.

Greninja landed, grunting at his missed assault. "(She's fast.)"

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir was engulfed in static and she fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Greninja. On instinct, Greninja disappeared in blinding speed, dodging the bolt that zapped his spot. He reappeared closer as well, on even grounds to be accurate.

"Greninja, use Scald!" Eddy shouted. Greninja made a few ninja hand signs and fired a boiling stream from his mouth.

"Defelct with Psychic!" Diantha exclaimed. Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and she moved her arms in opposite arcs. The Scald separated and diverged around her. The Water-Type attack stopped as it was of no use, and Mega Gardevoir remained untouched.

Eddy seemed to be pondering some. _'We're not gonna get anywhere like this. We gotta get closer. It's the only way.'_

Greninja looked back at Eddy, his eyes serious. "(Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get crackin'!)"

Eddy swiped his arm. "Greninja, head on in!" On command, Greninja followed Eddy's lead. He took a great stride and sprinted ahead in a ninja manner. His feet were swift to hit and retreat from the ground, lunging and striding faster and faster as he gained momentum.

Diantha swiped her arm. "Thunderbolt!"

Greninja zipped right into her, and he flipped overhead to dodge a bolt aimed for him. Mega Gardevoir looked over her head and watched Greninja land right behind. He zipped right and went in an arch, where Mega Gardevoir fired another bolt at him. Greninja jumped and dodged again, adding a spiral as he went up. Mega Gardevoir looked unsound as Greninja spiraled in the air some more, doing acrobatics and ended up behind her in a slide back. He raced after her again, shifting right again to dodge another bolt of lightning.

"Now use Scald!" Eddy shouted. Greninja screeched to a halt as Mega Gardevoir was caught stiff. Her eyes widened and Greninja exerted a cry, firing another steaming blast of boiling water at his mighty foe. The close distance was all but perfect as he got a direct hit in, forcing Mega Gardevoir to slide backwards several feet with straining grunts.

Mega Gardevoir lashed her arms, dissipating the water. "(You got me, but now it's my turn!)"

"Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir made a sphere of pink and lashed her arms out, viciously firing the attack. Greninja back flipped and tried dodging the attack. He evaded the direct blast, but the shockwaves and smoke shoved him back several feet, making him almost unable to catch himself. Diantha took the opportunity. "Thunderbolt!" Mega Gardevoir fired another bolt of lightning as Greninja was recovering, and sad to say fortune wasn't on Greninja's side. He was struck this time, and the Electric-Type attack sent him flying back further, sailing into the ground and making a trail in his skid.

"Greninja!" Eddy shouted.

Greninja got up, although uneasy from the pain accumulated from that Mega-Evolved attack. He grunted and shook himself, prepping to attack. "(Now we're tal-GNNGH!)" He grunted harshly as static ran all over his body. The paralysis effect of Thunderbolt kicked in, and Greninja lost brief footing.

"Paralysis?" Nazz analyzed. "Oh no!"

"This is getting bad." Korrina said. "Greninja's Speed will drastically slow down."

Eddy looked at Greninja, and the ninja frog looked back at his trainer. They were silent, as their gazes alone was all they needed to know they were tough enough to know this couldn't keep them down. If they were to win, they had to believe in the other, and that meant Eddy believing Greninja will overcome paralysis and defeat Mega Gardevoir.

Eddy held up a fist. "Greninja, use Hydro Pump!"

Greninja remained still as he made another mirror of water and jetted forth a massive volume of water at Mega Gardevoir. As expected, Mega Gardevoir dodged the attack by shifting. Now it was her turn to zigzag. She slipped left, then right. She maneuvered around Greninja as he turned his left in all directions, seeing Mega Gardevoir zoom and blindside him in his paralysis condition.

She slipped behind and prepared a pink sphere. Her eyes remained locked on Greninja's back.

"Moonblast!" Diantha yelled.

"Greninja, behind you! Dodge!" Eddy warned.

Without looking, Greninja took a leap and sprung up, evading yet another explosive Moonblast attack. Greninja was upside down and looked down at Mega Gardevoir as she missed again. His static was still crackling around him, but he showed no signs of wear yet.

"Use Scald!" Greninja did an upside down Scald attack, blasting boiling water down onto Mega Gardevoir. The recipient lunged ahead and dodged the downwards Scald attack, evading even the spray and pivoted to face Greninja as he landed in a crouch against her, both on the opposite, respective sides.

Eddy held up his fist, almost shaking. "Man, this is getting tedious! Greninja, time to end this!"

"(Right!)" The ninja frog exclaimed.

"Mega Gardevoir, end this!" Diantha shouted. "It's time we settle who is worthy of Champion!" She swiped her arm forward. "Go! Moonblast!"

Mega Gardevoir gathered pink energy and harnessed it in her center. She ran ahead, speeding after Greninja. "(Hrraaaahhh!)" She lunged ahead, the Moonblast all stored up and held out.

Eddy punched forward. "Hydro Cannon!"

Greninja ran ahead, racing with lowered Speed at Mega Gardevoir. His mouth opened up and in front was a humid, light blue sphere with fizzy bubbles and intense, aquatic power. "(Hrrraaaaahhhh!)" He yelled as he charged after Mega Gardevoir. _'(This one's for all the marbles! I won't let anyone down! I've come so far, SO LET'S KICK SOME REAR!)' _He sped on in, energy filling to the brim. He and Mega Gardevoir closed the distance quickly and were about to interlocks attacks.

Greninja's body suddenly went numb as he felt the static rise. His eyes widened as he felt Hydro Cannon becoming unstable. _'(NO! EDDY-!)'_

The two Pokémon met in the middle, making a pillar of pink and slightly aquatic energy bellow upwards. Diantha and Eddy grunted and covered up as the shock from the attacks raced all around the field. Everyone watching was also left in shock as the two attacks collided like that, and everyone watching all over Kalos, including the parents back in the cul-de-sac were shocked as the explosion vibrated with sheer intensity.

Eddy and Diantha were both having rapid heartbeats. They watched the smoke clear and saw the results.

Mega Gardevoir was panting and all wobbly, but she faced away and towards Diantha. She had a lot of damage accumulated over the battle, but she seemed well enough to stand. Mega Gardevoir looked over her shoulder, seeing what happened to her opponent.

Eddy's world came to a halt. It was like all his efforts were just to witness his Greninja, sprawled and twitching on the battlefield. His body was badly damaged from the attacks. "…Greninja…" Eddy murmured in shock.

Ed began to tear up. He sniffled. "Greninja."

"I'm afraid…he's down." Double D mourned.

Professor Sycamore mournfully grinned. "Oh well. It was a great battle. Eddy gave it his all. That's what matters."

Kevin, unlike the others, smirked and scoffed. "Serves the dork right! I told you all that if I couldn't beat her, you couldn't either! She's seriously that strong!" He looked away from the scornful looks and at the screen, seeing Eddy on his knees. "Anyways, he's finished. Just like the rest of us."

Eddy looked down as he was on his knees, gazing at Greninja. "Greninja…Greninja…" His body began shuddering, and he seemed to have bottled up enough stress. With no room to bottle up anything, he let it all out. "GRENINJA! HEY, GET UP! COME ON! WE CAN'T QUIT!" He bellowed through the dense atmosphere.

Diantha and Mega Gardevoir stared as Eddy was yelling at his Greninja.

"We've come a long ways! Dunsparce! Venusaur! Lucario! And everyone else you can name! We're not supposed to go down so easily like this! Come on, pal! We've gotta give it one last push! Not just for me, but for everyone!"

The atmosphere was still silent as Eddy stood back up, looking away, closing his eyes and calming down. It seemed over. It was a nice run, but…

"(I…hear ya.)" Greninja croaked, coughing.

Kevin's eyes widened. "No way!"

Ed and Double D leaned into the screen as they saw Greninja's hands twitching.

Eddy stepped back, shocking overcoming him as Greninja got to his knees, shaking as he struggled up to his feet and wobbled left and right. The static over his entire body didn't seem to faze him as he struggled through the pain. He's never felt so much strain before. This was unbearable, and yet he was dazzling the entire viewing eyes and the Champion as he turned around. His gaze was follow, and the sheer willpower behind his body was just sheer astonishment.

"(What…?)" Mega Gardevoir stepped back, shock across her face.

"Impossible." Diantha mumbled. "How could his Greninja not have fainted after that last attack?" She contemplated. "Is it…no, it can't be. Can it?" Her eyes were shaking up. "Greninja's bond with Eddy…made it so he survived on his last HP?"

"(I feel you, Eddy.)" Greninja said, slowly straightening up. "(You were always the yelling type of guy. At first, I thought we'd never get along; that is, until the days went by, and the mornings turned to evenings. The more we ventured, the more attached we've become. We were kicking but, sharing the same willpower and motivation. We came to strive to conquer, but not out of competition, but to prove ourselves to the world what we could accomplish.)" His hands clenched tightly, and a pressure began to exert from him. "(You're right. I refuse to quick…just like Ed and Double D in your case, Chesnaught and Delphox are counting on me. And I, won't. Let. That. HAPPEN! HRRRAAAHHHH!)"

Greninja emitted a pulsing aura, one of dense, aquatic nature. The static around his body faded away, shaken off as Greninja's Ability activated. Torrent made his body give off a sea-like aura, and he held up a raised fist.

Eddy followed suit. "Alright! Let's give it one more shot! Greninja!" Eddy shouted.

"Go, Eddy!" Nazz shouted.

"Ed-boy! One more shot!" Rolf cheered.

"Eddy! Greninja! Wooooooo!" Ed shouted.

"Yes! Uh, woooooo?" Double D said, though lower in tone.

"Now that's my man!" Lee smirked.

Professor Sycamore smiled again. _'Well, well…'_

Diantha and Mega Gardevoir tensed up. Torrent was amplifying Greninja's Water-Type moves; and since he was holding the Mystic Water to begin with, this could spell trouble big time. "Greninja shook off his paralysis! Stay sharp!" Diantha extended her arm ahead. "Moonblast!"

"(Hrah!)" Mega Gardevoir fired another ink sphere at her target.

"Here we go!" Eddy yelled. "Use Hydro Pump!"

Greninja spread his legs apart and a massive mirror of water was made. From the huge mirror came what was a huge volume of water that shot with so much pressure that the ground shattered as the attack raced ahead. Hydro Pump trailed over the ground, pushing through Mega Gardevoir's attack with no problem. Mega Gardevoir hurried and dodged at the last second, shifting far and fast to evade an explosion of water. The ground quaked, and Mega Gardevoir and Diantha alike were left in deep shock from the drastic power increase.

Eddy smirked. "Now this is a battle! Use Scald!"

Greninja jumped up and let loose a huge stream of boiling water. The volume was as large as a normal Hydro Pump. The immense blast went at Mega Gardevoir, and the latter awaited for her trainer's call.

"Psychic!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue and held her arms out. The Scald went closer at Mega Gardevoir as she emitted a Psychic-influenced shockwave to block. The two forces erupted, and Mega Gardevoir slid back from the force. Diantha saw the predicament and was feeling more than uneasy as her heartbeat accelerated. _'Their power has increased. I have to finish this now!'_ She reached out. "Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge!" Eddy yelled. Greninja sped pass the bolt that shot after him. He shifted left and right, becoming a blue blur with an aquatic aura.

He reappeared in front and in a stance. He was ready to end it.

"Now let's go! Use Hydro Cannon!" Eddy shouted. Greninja spread his feet apart and he raised his head. The Torrent's power flowed to the blue sphere appearing over his head. The aquatic and very devastative sphere of pure water and intense sizzling was nearly three times as large as it was before.

"(ALL THE WAY!)" Greninja pushed the Hydro Cannon forward, shooting it with immense force. The ground underneath leveled and cracked, nearly blasting everything on the sides as the move itself was shattering the airspace. It went blasting like a meteor.

"Thunderbolt!" Diantha countered. Mega Gardevoir was engulfed in static and she let loose another Thunderbolt. The bolting attack blasted Hydro Cannon, and yet the Electric-Type move was beginning to fizzle out. Diantha's eyes widened as shock pulsed through her. _'Thunderbolt's…'_

'_(Their bond…it's so strong!)' _Mega Gardevoir mentally exclaimed as her Thunderbolt was losing momentum.

"GO!" Eddy yelled.

Greninja let loose a strong cry as Hydro Cannon broke through the Thunderbolt. Mega Gardevoir only saw blue ahead, and the light came towards her. Diantha cried out, but all was nor naught. A massive blue pillar bellowed upwards, nearly breaking apart the ceiling. The ground shattered yet again, the layout almost being turned upside down as the mural painting of the Types shattered. The shockwaves ran through the room, making Eddy and Diantha fall on their backs, and the drapes were shifting so much that they fell apart, dropping to the ground. The shockwaves ripped right through the massive windows, shattering the glass. The shockwave rippled through the tall tower of the building, being seen from the Pokémon Center.

The smoke and dust swirled like a spiraling hurricane. Eddy and Diantha both coughed as they slowly stood up. They looked at each other and then back to the battlefield. The dust shifted away, reducing to where Greninja was on his hands and knees, his Torrent faded and panting profusely.

Mega Gardevoir, however, was standing upright. She slowly fell forward, a small smile on her face as she reverted back to Gardevoir. "(…well done.)" She praised, falling with a thud and fainting.

Diantha put a hand to her heart, as to where Greninja was wide-eyed and Eddy's mouth gaped wide. "D…did that just…" Eddy was at a loss for words. "Did we just…?"

Diantha smiled despite what happened. She never felt anything like that in a long time. It was amazing it happened. "…I lost."

Greninja got up and held up a fist. "(YEAH!)"

Eddy bottled up all of his excitement as he shivered. He shook violently and jittered up and down until he exploded. He shot like a rocket upwards. "Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He yelled. He hit the ground and looked at Greninja. "GRENINJA! WE WON! WE WON!"

Inside the Pokémon Center, everyone either gaped their mouths or screamed at the amazing battle they've witnessed. A massive celebration erupted as Ed hugged Double D, Jimmy and Sarah were in a laugh, and Rolf nearly spit out his milk.

"Alright! Eddy did it!" Ed cheered.

"He actually won?" Kevin murmured in disbelief. "The dork actually pulled it off."

"That's my man out there!" Lee pointed at cheering Eddy and Greninja.

"Dude, that was the best!" Nazz shouted.

Double D smiled. "Bravo! Eddy, congratulations fellow!"

While everyone was praising Eddy indirectly, Professor Sycamore smiled and turned away. "Well done." He walked away from the group and turned the corner. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Holo Caster. He seemed to have activated it and a hologram of one of his assistance appeared. "It's me. I assume everyone all over Kalos saw the battle. Prepare for us in Lumiose City…"

Eddy was in the midst of cheering with Greninja as Diantha approached him. Her footsteps were heard and they both stopped their mini-celebration and paid attention towards her. Surprising as it was, all three were on the platform that remained unharmed, miraculously enough.

"The fighting spirits of you and your Pokémon, it brought great joy to my heart." She started. "You certainly inspired me. That sheer motivation you passed down to your Pokémon is easily shown. Fantastic to say the least." She put a hand over her heart. "This warmth and hope for the future all starts here." She referred to her heart. "That inspiration shall never go away, not ever. As long as you share that warmth with everyone around you, I know you'll live a happy life."

Eddy and Greninja both seemed pleased.

"Come, Eddy. It is time for you to see your place." Diantha looked down as the platform rippled. Eddy turned towards Greninja and recalled him. He then looked down and the light ripples faded away. The platform arose.

"Hey, wait!" Eddy exclaimed. "Where the heck are we going now?!"

Diantha smirked. "You'll see."

Eddy remained curious as the platform kept rising, and rising, and rising higher. He dared not to look down. The platform actually began to rise beyond the ceiling, revealing Eddy and Diantha both approaching inside of what seemed to be the very top part of the entire castle, the inside of the dome-like roof itself.

Eddy and Diantha were both silent, so was the air. The room was very small. Dark gold columns were on either side, leading up to a small flight of stairs that led to a gold machine that looked like what Nurse Joy used. Above it was a gold Poke Ball symbol. On either side of the structure, blue stain glass windows with intricate Poke Ball symbols were present.

Diantha's footsteps echoed through the chamber, and Eddy remained still as she walked along, turning around once she was at the bottom of the few steps. "Here we are!" She announced. "This grand chamber that I welcome you in is the Kalos region's Hall of Fame!"

"Fall of Fame?" Eddy questioned.

"Yes. This chamber…" She paused. "This is where Pokémon Trainers throughout time have been recorded through Kalos's history, known for their valor and victory against the Pokémon League. Their valor and glory of light has been prospered here, and now it is you who shall join them."

Eddy swallowed. He never felt so much adrenaline before in his life. The battle was one thing, but this was another. Rather than rushing things, he steadied himself and his pacing. He took it one step at a time, his footsteps echoing through the place. He made it pass Diantha and up the stairs, reaching the machine. He stood before it, gazing at the sheer gold that it was layered with. It was truly something he'd never expect to be amazed by. He honestly never felt so proud before.

Diantha stepped up right to his side. She saw how stoked yet uneasy Eddy was. After everything he's been through, did he really deserve such a thing? Diantha didn't see this as an issue and smiled.

"Eddy, come now." She insisted. "You know your Pokémon look up to you. The way they gave it their all in battle, and the trust you've built with them, we will record all of that here, for all of eternity."

Eddy looked towards Diantha, raising a brow. "Huh, eternity sounds like a long time." He looked back down and grinned. She was right. He had to, for everyone's sake. This was a proud moment, and he was to embrace every bit of it.

And so, Eddy placed the five Poke Balls and ne Ultra Ball into the slots. When the last capsule was placed inside, the slots all gave off a wave of orange light, and the light blue piece behind it shined a brilliant light. The blue piece in front showed the individual six Pokémon inside the capsules, and they passed from Dunsparce, to Lucario, to Venusaur, and so on until finally ending at Greninja.

The capsules all opened up in the machine, and Eddy turned around and looked at the steps as his six Pokémon appeared and seemed pleasantly smiling. Even Hydreigon was. All seemed proud as they were just inducted into the Hall of Fame, with Eddy looking back behind to see his image standing in front of the six Pokémon. He turned back towards his present team and saw the smiles on their faces.

He broke into a huge smile as he felt just as proud.

"Eddy." Diantha said, looking at his six creatures and back at him. "Congratulations of becoming the Kalos Champion!"

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

Eddy walked out of the entrance of the Pokémon League, a confident appeal in his stride. He made way through the water, and down the steps. He seemed surprised, but happy as everyone was standing outside, watching him with grins. Eddy made it to the bottom, overlooking the many faces the cul-de-sac kids gave.

"Who's the man?" Eddy provoked.

Immediately, everyone cheered and swarmed all around him. Cheers and pats on the back were given out, and the kids couldn't hold the awe they had. Comments of his battle was expressed, and everyone just couldn't stop talking of the last battle of Greninja pulling off that Hydro Cannon.

When it came to Kevin, however, Eddy just looked at him. A little silence cake about. Kevin crossed his arms, tapping his foot. If he was honest with how he believed, he thought Eddy didn't deserve the title, but after watching that final battle, he was knocked down a few pegs. He saw that Eddy had won, and all he could do was clear his throat and looked him, a half-grin appearing.

"You did good…for a dork." Kevin praised, making Eddy smirk at his acknowledgment.

As the praising finally settled down, Professor Sycamore stepped in front. He looked down at Eddy happily. "Eddy." He said. "Congratulations on your victory. Everyone is more than surprised by this turn of events. I, myself, am quite surprised. Great job! All of you!"

Jimmy walked up to Professor Sycamore. "So, what happens now? Since Eddy won, what do we do?"

Professor Sycamore turned around, facing the helicopter that never left the spot it was in since it landed. "Ah, about that. Young ones, I'm afraid it's that time." He said mournfully.

Jonny frowned. "You mean we're finally going back home?"

"It felt so long!" Sarah said.

"It had been roughly two weeks." Professor Sycamore pointed out. "I'm sure your parents will be excited to see how you've made progress."

Korrina grinned. "I'm sure they're proud in the end."

"This was by far the best wind that's picked up today." Valerie said. "Fairies that danced in the arduous winds now flutter back to where they belong."

"Yes." Professor Sycamore nodded. "It is time that we get you all home." He turned around, smiling wider. "But first…we have to make a small detour."

"Detour?" Double D wondered.

"What does that mean?" Nazz wondered.

"Beats the heck out of me." Lee shrugged.

Professor Sycamore got into the helicopter, and he kept the door open. Come on! Al of you get in! I got just enough room if you all squeeze in!" He yelled through the propellers. Everyone hurried inside, and Rolf carried Wilfred inside as well, and everyone was surprisingly huddled and strapped in. The skis left the ground and the helicopter finally deported after all of that was over and done with.

* * *

**Later, in Lumiose City…**

Everyone rode in the helicopter as it was flying through the sky. It felt like half an hour or so, and the course was northwest. They all looked out the windows as all of Lumiose City was present. The sunset was starting to creep in, and yet the crowds all on a huge avenue were as lively as day. All of them were super excited and cheered as they saw the helicopter was in their sights. All along the avenue, a red carpet was rolled out, leading up to what seemed to be a large theater of sorts.

"What on earth could this be?" Double D asked.

"Whoa." Ed said.

"Everyone, listen!" Professor shouted through the propellers, though everyone had a hard time hearing him out, but they were able to her most of it. "I know you are from the cul-de-sac, so I had my assistance transfer all of the Pokémon currently in your PC to your homes! They'll live there with you!"

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered. "We'll get to spend all the time we want with them now!"

"Rolf shall make sure his creatures have plenty of room amongst the field!" Rolf shouted, with Wilfred squealing. "Rolf shall make sure Gogoat is acquainted to Victor!"

The helicopter landed at the end of the red carpet, the skis touching the ground. Professor Sycamore turned towards Eddy as the propellers were turned off. "Eddy…give everyone your ceremonial regards."

Eddy looked stoked. "A celebration?! What are we waiting for?!"

The doors slid open, and the first one out was Eddy. Immediately the crowds cheered as he blew kisses and waved his arms around as praised was granted. He felt so alive as everyone, surprisingly the Gym Leaders as well, were present. Viola was taking snaps of Eddy as he passed on by, and Eddy couldn't help but pose.

Ed and Double D followed next, followed by the remaining cul-de-sac kids. The Kankers were at the tail end, and they smirked as they went down the red carpet. Korrina and Valerie hopped out of the helicopter and joined up with the other Gym Leaders as they cheered for Eddy and the others as they made way down the red carpet up to the theater made. When Eddy looked ahead, he saw jawbreakers as nothing compared to what he'd become now. This was truly worth the adventure. He looked behind and smiled as his pals were trailing behind, them reciprocating the smiling.

Confetti and flowers were thrown around and sprinkled as Eddy met up with Professor Sycamore, Sina, and Dexio at the theater.

"Eddy, congratulations!" Dexio cheered.

"Well done!" Sina cheered. "That was awesome!"

"Wait-what?!" Eddy exclaimed. "Sina?! Dexio?! But I thought…" He remembered the time Team Flare was up and about, and they briefly met and they went as alter-egos. Eddy blinked and looked back at Sina and Dexio looking rather uneasy. Out of pity, he waved them off. "Bah, never mind."

The twelve kids were lined up along the stage, with Eddy and the Eds in the middle. The crowd was cheering some more as they all loved Eddy's battling, and the effort put into it. After a few minutes of taking in the scene and the praise, Eddy was met with Professor Sycamore as he stood in front.

"This is a major turnout!" He exclaimed with great joy. "All of these people are here to honor your achievements." From his coat pocket, he presented twelve medals. The medal itself was the Prism Tower, with blue in the left, red on the right, and white over the tower. "All of these are for your proud and mighty efforts!"

"Oh boy! Look Plank, we get a medal!" Jonny said, holding up his medal to Plank. The cul-de-sac kids, and Kankers, all were given their medals, and Rolf wore his with great pride and honor. Eddy was given his medal and he wore it in the center.

"And now, for Eddy. Here's another prize for you to take home to your mom and dad…" Professor Sycamore turned around, clearing the way as Sina and Dexio walked side by side. They each held the same trophy. The trophy had a black base, with red columns going up on the corners. The columns also had gold spiraling up. It went up to a black roofing, where there was a gold Poke Ball. On the Poke Ball, it had an inscription.

_Pokémon Kalos League Champion - _

_Eddy_

Eddy's eyes bloomed with shock and awe as he was given the trophy. He was jittering all over and could barely contain himself. He smiled wide with huge teeth as pictures were taken. Everyone seemed to be having a swell time as they were in front.

"We're in the black! We've made it guys!" Eddy shouted, holding up his trophy.

The celebration, however, was cut off. The crowd seemed a little distracted as someone unknown was walking along the red carpet. All eyes diverted to the figure. Eddy and everyone else seemed perplexed as the tall man made it to the red carpet.

Nazz raised a brow. "Who's he?"

"Beats me?" Kevin shrugged.

"His attire's so worn out." Jimmy said. "Who is he?"

Eddy's eyes narrowed. "Hold up, is he…?"

Ed tilted his head to the side. "Uh, hey! I know!"

Double D blinked, shock running across his face. "Is that…AZ?!"

"What's he doing here?! Wasn't he in that prison?" Eddy wondered.

AZ stood on the red carpet, glaring at Eddy. Eddy felt the energy AZ was giving off and he felt uneasy. The man seemed to be giving off some sort of bad feeling that he just couldn't ignore. It was tough to explain, but Eddy felt something curious of him.

AZ slowly pointed towards Eddy. "…battle with me."

The entire crowd gasped in shock as Eddy was challenged on the spot.

"My word, a battle?" Professor Sycamore questioned.

Eddy raised a brow, wondering what he wanted. He then smirked. "Alright, if that's what you want, I'll give everyone a little goodbye show! Here hold this!" He tossed the trophy towards Double D, who did catch it, but fell over from catching the surprisingly heavy object. Eddy raced down the steps, cameras flashing as he paid no heed and eyed AZ. He looked up at him, his gaze showing curiosity and determination.

"I want to know and feel what a 'Trainer' is. Show me." AZ asked.

Eddy reached into his pocket. "So, you want the same experience I had?" He asked. "You wanna feel the rush and the shock, well prepare yourself, because I'm about to deliver that in full!"

May snorted a shock. "A red carpet battle?"

"That's something you don't see every day." Marie stated.

"Gyngh!" Double D wheezed as he held up the trophy in Eddy's place, taking a breath as he got up. "Well this is a turn of events."

AZ lazily pulled out a Poke Ball. "Torkoal." He said. He tossed it in a very lazy manner. The Fire-Type emerged in his stead, puffing out smoke.

"Alright, let's give them a show! Greninja!" Eddy threw his Poke Ball, and out came Greninja as he took a stance, ready for battle.

"(Alright you coal-eating shellfish, let's rumble.)" Greninja said, showing enthusiasm.

"Stone Edge." AZ ordered. Torkoal raised his front legs, and shot jagged, sharp stones underneath Greninja. Greninja dodged with a great leap into the air, doing a backflip and began descending.

Eddy showed no signs of losing momentum. "Use Hydro Pump!" The new Champion commanded. Greninja made a mirror of water in midair and fired a vicious volume from it. The Water-Type move closed in and doused Torkoal, making a rupture as water sprinkled on a few cameras.

AZ widened his one visible eye seen. _'This odd sensation.' _He thought as his Torkoal was defeated. _'My comrade had fallen.' _He recalled Torkoal and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Sigilyph." Again, he lazily threw the Poke Ball, and out came his Sigilyph. The Avianoid Pokémon flapped his wings and Greninja remained on edge for what is to come. "Air Slash." Sigilyph flapped his glowing light blue wings, sending sawblades of air at Greninja. The attack sliced through the air, and Greninja flipped and maneuvered with ease around, and Eddy kept a smirk on his face all the way.

"Alright Greninja! That's what I'm talking about!" Eddy shouted.

'_So in sync.' _AZ thought.

"Jump and use Scald! Let 'em have what we can give!" Eddy commanded.

"(You got it!)" Greninja slid to a halt along the carpet and took in a deep breath. He exerted a strong blast of scalding hot water that blasted right in the center of Sigilyph. Greninja exerted more of the attack and Scald shot Sigilyph skyward, again startling AZ, though the shock was but a widened eye.

'_Their bond…' _AZ looked in shock as that Scald was a critical hit, and Sigilyph tumbled to a stop, fainted. The crowd went wild as Eddy puffed out his chest, showing off for the crowd. He struck a few poses, poorly flexing, and yet the crowd cheered for Greninja's consecutive win.

"There he goes with the ego again." Double D said,

AZ returned Sigilyph and pulled out one last Poke Ball. "Go, Golurk." AZ said, giving off a lighter tone than before.

Out appeared Golurk, and the giant held up its massive muscles and armor-like body. Greninja and Eddy stepped back as they fought Golurk before a few times, one being in Victory Road by a Trainer. He remembered it being a Ground-Type at least, and that was enough for him to get an advantage. AZ showed some slight enthusiasm as his tone was more into it.

"Use Mega Punch!" AZ ordered. Golurk raised a fist, which was cloaked in white. AZ could feel the air shift as Golurk reeled its fist back. _'I think I'm starting to understand.'_

Eddy remained calm. "Greninja, dodge!"

The Ninja Pokémon shifted right and dodged the massive fist. He hopped onto the wrist while Golurk's momentum was forward and leaped off of that and into the air. When he was above Golurk, he narrowed his eyes and readied for a final blow.

Eddy pointed ahead. "Sick 'em! Hydro Cannon!"

Greninja's front exerted an aquatic sphere of grand magnitude. The attack had fizzy bubbles and the energy packed in it was pure water. Greninja let out a cry as he fired the sphere. Hydro Cannon shot like a rocket and blasted Golurk, making the huge creature roar as hazy smoke and drizzle sprinkled all about. Everyone around covered up again, but AZ seemed unfazed as Greninja landed back to the ground.

Golurk was on the ground once everything settled. It fainted, and that meant Eddy was declared the winner. The crowd went crazy as the Champion won, and he and Greninja didn't wave or anything, but stared at AZ as he was expressionless.

He returned Golurk and walked up to Eddy.

"Alright Greninja, thanks." Eddy recalled Greninja as he nodded. Eddy put the Poke Ball away and looked up to AZ.

The two seemed to be interlocked in a stare. Eddy, despite his small size, towered with some energy that had developed over time. AZ saw this energy, and he was getting this grand sensation; a sensation of understanding of how he lost so easily. Eddy smirked, and AZ, in return, nodded…smiling for once.

A long pause went around the area as AZ smiled, feeling the true meaning of a Trainer.

"Thank you for battling with me. At long last, I feel free…" AZ said, his face and smile sincere. "I feel the sorrow lifted. The part of me wrenched in guilt over that accursed weapon, he is gone…"

Eddy held a thumb up. "No problem, big guy!"

AZ nodded.

Something twinkled in the clouds above, catching AZ's attention. Eddy raised a brow and looked up as well. The cul-de-sac kids and everyone else looked up to the sky, where the glint was revealed. The sky was bright, and yet what came down was as clear as can be. It floated down gently from the air, holding onto a flower.

As it descended, everyone saw that it was a Floette, and yet it was blue. The flower was black and red, with intricate petals. She smiled as she floated downwards, and AZ looked over his head as his whole world was at a complete loss.

His eyes were wide. His brown eyes reflected the unique Floette's figure. He felt his body shudder. His body was acting on its own. His knees shook, his shoulders tightened, and his lips quivered. The little Pokémon smiled as she gently floated back down to the earth. She landed in AZ's open palms. He fell to both knees and shuddered to no end. So many things he was feeling, and one of them was sheer joy and happiness; something that was locked away for the longest time. His face was frozen with shock as he held Floette in his palms.

"(I knew you would come back someday.)" She said.

Tears went down AZ's face. "Floette." He choked, swallowing a lump. He sobbed, the tears dripping onto the carpet. He lowered his head, so glad. "It's been 3,000 years."

Jimmy was practically tearing up, as was Rolf. The scene was just too touching. Some thought it was pathetic, but they didn't know. Eddy smiled proudly at the scene, glad to have witnessed the whole thing. Ed and Double D walked up beside him, both smiling as the three knew his story, and remained silent in respect over his tearful reunion.

"It's been waiting all this time." Professor Sycamore said. "It's been waiting for the man to turn back to who he was before. The man who loved Pokémon with all of his heart."

"I feel so happy, guys." Ed said.

"Me too, Ed, me too." Double D mused.

AZ and Floette both smiled at the other, the crowd clapped and applauded their reunion. They didn't care of what it was or how it happened, they saw the man with his Pokémon again, and both were happy. That was enough for all of them.

Viola told everyone to smile as she got numerous pictures of the cul-de-sac kids as a whole, then got individual shoots of Eddy and everyone by themselves, then moved onto a group photo, snaps going off as the Pokémon were with their trainer as the photo was taken. The photos kept on coming, and soon enough Ed and Valerie got a pic for themselves, and then Double D with Korrina, with a fuming Marie poking through the side, restrained by her sisters.

After the photos, it was time. Professor Sycamore ushered everyone back to the helicopter. They all followed, and the cul-de-sac kids gave one final wave to Kalos before they got inside. Eddy was the last one in, and he waved out to everyone.

"THIS JOURNEY WAS SO WORTH IT!" Eddy yelled.

"YEAH!" Double D and Ed yelled.

"YEAH!" The cul-de-sac kids yelled.

Eddy slid the doors closed, and the skis left the ground. The helicopter arose into the sky, and AZ, Floette, and the Gym Leaders all waved up and bid farewell to the Eds and everyone else. It was time to head home, back to where they truly belonged…the cul-de-sac. With the Pokémon coming back with them, things were bound to be interesting.

Looking back at it, Eddy, Double D, and Ed all smiled as the helicopter propellers beat rapidly as they left the city to cross the ocean. The journey was a world-realization, and the Eds looked back at the mayhem that transpired. The beginning was full of hectic craziness, with them being the first to Kalos and jumping off the helicopter. Then came their first battles, and caught a few Pokémon. As time went on, Eddy and the Eds saw a change, like the Parfum Palace incident. Then the fact trust came before Type, like what Double D learned. Ed, for instant, had more experience with monsters and knew to think like one, allowing his imagination to go wild in battle. They all even went alter-ego and saved the world as Professor Scam and The Cents, and fought a crime organization, and Legendary Pokémon. They unlocked Mega Evolution, and had the toughest battles anyone could endure. It was by far the most mind-blowing experience to have ever been taught, and so they now returned to the cul-de-sac, back to where they would adapt with creatures and live amongst themselves in satisfaction and integrate them into daily life. It was gonna be a wild ride, but the Eds knew it was possible, because they made an unbreakable trust and smiled all the way.

As the helicopter set off over the horizon as the sun began to set over the seas, a Fletchling chirped as it flapped and drifted along the winds, bidding the Eds and everyone the best of luck as they all headed home.

* * *

**Party Data**

**Eddy**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 70

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Scald, Hydro Cannon

-Dunsparce (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Run, Return, Dig

-Venusaur (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Grass Pledge

-Scrafty (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Moxie

Moves: Poison Jab, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch

-Aerodactyl (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Rock Head

Moves: Crunch, Fly, Iron Head, Sky Drop

-Lucario (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Steadfast

Moves: Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse

-Drapion (Male) -Home-

Lv: 64

Ability: Battle Armor

Moves: Crunch, Poison Fang, Cross Poison, Poison Jab

-Bisharp (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Defiant

Moves: Iron Defense, Iron Head, Slash, Night Slash

-Durant (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hustle

Moves: X-Scissor, Crunch, Iron Head, Dig

-Hydreigon (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Fly, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Hyper Voice

**Double D**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 69

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Sunny Day

-Vivillon (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Shield Dust

Moves: Hurricane, Quiver Dance, Aromatherapy, Bug Buzz

-Blastoise (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Skull Bash, Protect, Water Pledge, Water Pulse

-Alakazam (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Energy Ball

-Scolipede (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Poison Point

Moves: Steamroller, Poison Tail, Screech, Toxic

-Heliolisk (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Volt Switch, Parabolic Charge

-Aurorus (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Refrigerate

Moves: Hail, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Ice Beam

-Lapras (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Waterfall, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

-Cryogonal -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Frost Breath, Freeze-Dry, Light Screen, Reflect

-Noctowl (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Extrasensory, Air Slash, Psycho Shift, Synchronoise

**Ed**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 69

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Frenzy Plant, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Body Slam

-Talonflame (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Acrobatics

-Charizard (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Pledge, Inferno

-Snorlax (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Immunity

Moves: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Crunch

-Malamar (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Contrary

Moves: Return, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Superpower

-Tyrantrum (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Strong Jaw

Moves: Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Slide

-Skuntank (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Stench

Moves: Flamethrower, Poison Jab, Toxic, Night Slash

-Goodra (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Power Whip

-Delibird (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moves: Present, Frost Breath, Fly, Power-Up Punch

-Gengar (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Hex, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse

**Kevin**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up

-Pangoro (Male) -Home-

Lv: 64

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Sky Uppercut, Body Slam, Hammer Arm, Crunch

-Haxorus (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Mold Breaker

Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse, Guillotine

-Krookodile (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Crunch, Outrage, Earthquake, Foul Play

-Houndoom (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Early Bird

Moves: Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang

-Victreebel (Male) -Home-

Lv: 62

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Venoshock, Knock Off, Leaf Storm

-Floatzel (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Swift, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Aqua Tail

-Tyranitar (Female)

Ability: Sand Stream

Lv: 68

Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Earthquake, Crunch

-Heatmor (Female) -Home-

Lv: 64

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flame Burst, Inferno, Slash, Flamethrower

**Nazz**

**-**Delphox (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Flamethrower, Psychic, Fire Blast, Psyshock

-Wormadam (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Protect, Attract, Rock Blast, Psychic

-Gardevoir (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Trace

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis

-Aromatisse (Female) -Home-

Lv: 64

Ability: Healer

Moves: Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind

-Sylveon (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Swift, Misty Terrain, Dazzling Gleam

-Flygon (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Rock Slide

-Altaria (Female)

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Moonblast, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse

-Druddigon (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Sheer Force

Moves: Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower

**Rolf**

-Greninja (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, Ice Beam

-Diggersby (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Strength, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Dig

-Gogoat (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sap Sipper

Moves: Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Horn Leech

-Grumpig (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Own Tempo

Moves: Power Gem, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Psyshock

-Hawlucha (Male) -Home-

Lv: 66

Ability: Limber

Moves: High Jump Kick, Flying Press, Swords Dance, X-Scissor

-Miltank

Lv: 65

Ability: Thick Fat

Moves: Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Body Slam

-Ampharos (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Static

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Thunder

-Torkoal (Male)

Lv: 66

Ability: White Smoke

Moves: Body Slam, Protect, Lava Plume, Inferno

-Conkeldurr (Male) -Home-

Lv: 66

Ability: Guts

Moves: Hammer Arm. Stone Edge, Strength, Superpower

**Jonny**

-Chesnaught (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Body Slam, Wood Hammer, Grass Knot, Hammer Arm

-Linoone (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Pickup

Moves: Slash, Rest, Covet, Grass Knot

-Simipour (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Acrobatics, Scald, Taunt, Bite

-Ledian (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Silver Wind, Supersonic, Swift, Bug Buzz

-Crustle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Shell Smash, X-Scissor

-Barbaracle (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Skull Bash, Razor Shell, Shell Smash, Stone Edge

-Gourgeist (Female)

Lv: 66

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Trick-or-Treat, Seed Bomb, Phantom Force, Shadow Ball

-Trevenant (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Wood Hammer, Toxic, Horn Leech, Phantom Force

-Abomasnow (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Snow Warning

Moves: Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Grass Knot, Wood Hammer

**Jimmy**

-Delphox (Male)

Lv: 68

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Psychic, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Psyshock

-Raichu (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Static

Moves: Slam, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

-Roserade (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Natural Cure

Moves: Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Toxic Spikes

-Florges (Yellow Flower)

Lv: 66

Ability: Flower Veil

Moves: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Misty Terrain

-Furfrou (Male) -Home-

Lv: 64

Ability: Fur Coat

Moves: Cotton Guard, Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Retaliate

-Jumpluff (Male) -Home-

Lv: 64

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Acrobatics, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, U-Turn

-Staraptor (Male)

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Wing Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Aerial Ace

-Lanturn (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball

\- Escavalier (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Iron Defense

-Chandelure (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Shadow Ball, Hex, Confuse Ray, Inferno

-Banette (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Frisk

Moves: Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Snatch

**Sarah**

-Greninja (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Quick Attack

-Pyroar (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Rivalry

Moves: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Incinerate

-Toxicroak (Male)

Lv: 67

Ability: Anticipation

Moves: Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch

-Seviper (Male) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Shed Skin

Moves: Poison Jab, Venoshock, Coil, Crunch

-Granbull (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Fire Fang, Crunch, Play Rough, Headbutt

-Octillery (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

-Garchomp (Female)

Lv: 68

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Crunch

\- Accelgor (Female)

Lv: 67

Ability: Hydration

Moves: Bug Buzz, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Recover

-Liepard (Female) -Home-

Lv: 65

Ability: Limber

Moves: Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch

* * *

**And so, I hereby announce the conclusion of **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**! I have completed the first Pokémon/Ed Edd n Eddy crossover! I did not discontinue, I did not take too long in between chapters, and no matter what, I kept on going! And now, it's finally over! I want to thank everyone who stuck from this story's beginning to the very end. You guys favored and followed the whole story up to the end, and now it's all paid off. **

**Now I know you guys want a sequel, and I do intend on doing so. I need time to think of a sequel, and considerable planning. I have other stories to also focus on now, but I will think of a possible sequel for this story. I won't say what the sequel will be about, nor do I want suggestions. I have a unique idea, and I'll handle that much by myself. This isn't end, I'm gonna plot the sequel as time goes on, so it'll be a few months, maybe mid to late autumn before I have the idea settled. There's also college at the time, so that's another reason. Stick around until then or do whatever until the sequel is plotted at that point.**

**This story has achieved so many reviews, and I thank each and every one of you contributing. So I ask in your final reviews to this story, what was it that you liked, everything you can possibly say. What you liked, how it influenced you, or as a whole. Whatever the case, I still want to say thank you for allowing me to give out this story to read.**

**Thank you guys for reading **_**EDventures in Kalos**_**! This is Insane Dominator, out!**


End file.
